Dragonball Legends
by Veema
Summary: What if EVERYTHING that happened in DB/Z/GT was a vision of Bardock's? The psychic Saiyan struggles to honor Goku's memory, serve his king, raise Kakarot, and keep Earth from being purged by his own people after evacuating Planet Vegeta. But by trying to sustain the world he remembers, he drastically begins to change Goku's loved ones along the way. It's a brave new world!
1. Chapter 1: Fate

Dragonball Legends

I do not own DBZ

Chapter 1

All the world ended in a flash, a flash of the world that never truly began. Had the world been created at all? Was all he had seen inevitable? Or was all he had seen a dream he had yet to make dormant in his mind?

He had seen himself try to change the future. It was impossible. Wasn't it? He had already seen his planet blasted into oblivion by a lying psychopathic traitor. He tried to defeat him, but his power was too insignificant. He was weak, far too weak to make a difference.

'_I can't change the future.'_

It was the purpose of the curse given to him. He had slain a race of those who had seen their horrible end. They waited and they fought with honor, but it made no difference. They died just as they saw in their visions. They could do nothing but fight and die.

'_Unless they didn't fight...'_ It was an unusual thought for a Saiyan warrior, but he was no ordinary Saiyan. He had lived what appeared to be decades watching the worlds live on without him like a specter, unable to affect anything. He wasn't anything, not even a memory to his young son who grew into such a powerful warrior. He watched his entire life. He knew his friends, his family, his greatest accomplishments, and his most powerful enemies. Frieza was only the beginning, but Kakarot would overcome.

Bardock knew that Kakarot didn't need his help to survive. On one hand, it pleased him that his son would become independent and the strongest warrior in the universe. On the other hand, it bothered him that he never got to at least hold his son in his arms or got the chance to have one conversation with the man who avenged the death of his race. It would truly be something to be apart of the legend that was Kakarot's or rather "Son Goku's" life. Perhaps it was selfish of Bardock, but that's what he wanted.

But his fate was to die fighting Frieza. _'But I don't have to confront him, not right now.'_

Was running truly the best answer? Bardock hated the idea. It was against everything his Saiyan pride stood for. But perhaps that's where the Kanassans fell. _'If they would have fled their planet, then their lives could have been spared. Their planet would have been taken just the same, but they would be alive.'_

The cries of his infant son began to ring into his hear. _'Kakarot.' _He had disregarded his son, thought of him as nothing more than a weakling. He was weak and would be for a long while, but that didn't mean he was not destined for greatness. He was different than he once was. One nap ago, he could have cared less for his son's existence. Now he would do anything for him.

'_I know how to change the future. I could follow Kakaraot to earth.'_

Bardock opened his eyes as he felt the liquids draining from off his face, just as he remembered that it would from all those years ago. There were doctors watching him from outside of the rejuvenation chamber, monitoring his vitals. As soon as the door opened, the eldest doctor asked curiously, "Bardock, what happened?"

It was surreal living his life exactly as he saw it. "Nothing." _'My crew has already headed off to planet Meat without me. Dodoria and his men ambush them there. I'm already too late to stop it.' _Bardock clinched his fists as his rage and frustration overtook him.

"Is something wrong, Bardock?"

He shook his head to get the anger out of his mind. His friends were gone, but there was still time to save the rest of his people. He had to act quickly. "Everything's fine."

He rushed to put on his clothes while contemplating on his next move. There was just too much information going on in his mind to think straight. _'If I can find a way to save our people, what would become of the life Kakarot and his friends created on earth?'_

Kakarot had a wife, two sons, and a grand daughter. Prince Vegeta settled down on earth with an intelligent earthling woman and had a son and a daughter. There was a chance that changing the future could alter all of that, erase what could have been.

But he remembered Bulma and her brilliant father and how Kakarot and Vegeta pushed their bodies to their breaking point over and over again in the gravity chamber. _'Out of all the earthlings, their contributions would make them the most valuable.' _

It would be difficult, but he had a duty to save his people if he could. But he wouldn't completely betray "Goku" and the life he had created.

He began running and through the hospital corridors and was stopped by the cries of his infant son. The resemblance between the two of them were uncanny, but they couldn't be further than one another. "Don't worry, Kakarot. I know what to do this time." He pressed his hand on the glass, wishing that he had the time to hold his son in case he was truly destined to fail.

There was a baby next to him, fussy and beginning to wake up and whimper from Kakarot's constant screaming. _'That's right, Kakarot. You make that little punk pay.'_ Bardock smirked, knowing how his low level son was bothering the big, bad, legendary Super Sayain. It probably would have been best if Bardock blasted the kid into oblivion, but he wasn't about to kill a Saiyan baby while on the quest to save his race. Besides, many guards would have bombarded him if he did. _'If Broly is there, that means King Vegeta hasn't left the planet yet. I've still got time.'_

He hurried off to the palace, a place that he had only seen from a distance. He was only a low level solider. King Vegeta cared nothing about him. Saiyans who came to the palace unannounced usually ended up with a hole in their chest. Bardock didn't fear King Vegeta's powers. He knew that he was stronger than his king. He would have to get over his brash anger if he didn't want the Saiyans to become an endangered species.

There were guards stationed outside of the palace. On a planet full of neanderthals that only cared about fighting, it was quite a grand sight. Beautiful stones, gold, and large glass windows made it one of the greatest sights on the planet. Some Saiyans did care about some grand things in life. He remembered the queen to be quite meticulous.

'_She would listen to me.' _Bardock was acquainted with the queen long before she was chosen by King Vegeta to produce his heir. They had since then lost touch. After all, why would the queen associate with a low level solider? _'I wouldn't know where to find her.'_

"Stop right there!" one of the guards commanded.

Bardock didn't heed the warning and flew straight through the windows and into the great hall where he King Vegeta was. There was a commotion of noise once he entered and he had to dodge at least a dozen blasts as soon as he came inside, but he was faster than the average Saiyan and he was desperate to save his people. "King Vegeta!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Bardock landed before the throne and took a quick look. There were two guards holding onto the limp body of Paragus. He was nearly dead. _'Then the child is about to be assassinated.'_

"Name yourself, soldier!"

"My name is Bardock and I bring you grave news, my king." Bardock wasn't one for proper adequate, but he bowed in the presence of Vegeta. "Frieza plans on destroying planet Vegeta."

"What?" There was a panic that spread throughout the palace. King Vegeta was also panicked, but he wouldn't allow himself to appear weak in front of his men. "And how would you know that?" His guards silenced themselfs once they heard their king speak again.

"I have been to planet Kanassa and one of the inhabitants gave me the ability to see the future so I could see our planet die."

"You expect me to believe such a thing?" Bardock knew how crazy it sounded and he could hear King Vegeta's thoughts. He might have been afraid that Frieza would destroy them, but he knew that he would refuse to believe it.

"No, not really." Bardock knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. "But I do know that Frieza has Prince Vegeta and you plan a rebellion against Frieza in order to save your son."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I can see the future!" Bardock approached the throne so he could speak quietly enough for the guards not to hear. "I've seen you stand up to Frieza and he kills you. Easily. Then right after, I face Frieza to try and stop him, but he destroys me and the planet in one blast."

It was unfathomable to King Vegeta. He knew Frieza was powerful. He and his people served Frieza in order to keep their lives, but he did not believe he could be killed in such a way. But why would a low level soldier barge into the palace and make such claims if it weren't true? How could a low level acquire such an amazing gift to see the future? "And you've come here to do what?"

"To warn you. We need to evacuate the planet. There's nothing we can do to stop Frieza. Only a Super Saiyan can defeat him and we simply are not powerful enough."

King Vegeta only knew of the Super Saiyan of legend. To obtain that power almost seemed like a dream. "And how would you know that?" Then he of course thought of the child he had just sentenced to death for being born with an unusual power. _'Broly cannot possibly be the only one who can defeat Frieza.'_

"Anyone can obtain Super Saiyan with the proper level of training and mental preparation, my king." Bardock didn't mean to read the king's mind. It was just something he hadn't quite gotten the hang of yet.

King Vegeta cocked his eyebrow. _'It's said that the Kanassans could read minds. Is it truly possible that he possesses physic powers?' _"What do you know about Super Saiyans?"

"I've seen the transformation with my own eyes. I know how to accomplish it." It might have been a mistake telling King Vegeta how to accomplish Super Saiyan. He was their leader because he led his people in the purge against the Tuffles in order to take the planet. If not careful, the same could become of Goku's home. _'Only the proper leverage will keep the earthlings safe.'_ "I know who we need to get it done."

"May I speak, King Vegeta?" Her voice cut through the darkness, as if she were singing a song to guide all men to her. She emerged from behind a curtain, revealing the angelic face that belong to a stone cold killer who excelled in her craft. She was the most elegant creature on Planet Vegeta who always wore fine garments and gold. She even wore makeup to enhance her already beautifully crafted face and perfumes to enchant men's noses. It was her priority to look magnificent for the king, but she wasn't only a pretty face. Bardock knew from experience how great of a fighter she was.

King Vegeta reached for her hand and guided her to his side. "Cellena. Of course."

"Leave us," she commanded to her imperial guards. Her authority was not as grand as the king or the prince, but she did have the authority to make her men scatter from the throne room like mice. King Vegeta aimed to please his woman.

"You said your name was Bardock."

Bardock had to stop himself from having an obvious reaction. _'She's pretending like she doesn't know me.'_ "Yes, my queen."

She stepped down from the throne and began to circle around Bardock, observing every detail about him. He looked much more powerful than she remembered and he was as handsome as ever. "Only a small handful of elite soldiers knew about the attempt to oppose Frieza and rescue my son. If your claims were true, it would explain your knowledge." She stopped in front of him and smirked. "I believe you."

Bardock took a moment to try and block the scent of her from his nose, but it was like a cloud that had entrapped him. It had been years since he had seen her and a very long time since he had even thought about her, but the memories began to over flood his senses. He even recalled stroking that tail wound so tightly around her tiny waist. The fur was so soft on his fingers and she would purr quietly from the touch. Perhaps it was the right choice not to mention that they knew each other, but it was difficult for him not to smirk.

"My queen is very wise, Bardock. Perhaps I shall take your council on this matter."

"Then we have to leave. Now."

"You suggest we leave our planet like cowards?" King Vegeta was appalled. No, it wasn't their original home, but they had fought for that land. It was his planet!

"No!" Bardock was appalled from the notion himself. He had never ran from anything before and he refused to look at it that way. "I suggest we strategically place ourselves in the position to emerge successfully when the time is right. Period."

"Look into his eyes, my king." Cellena looked into Bardock's eyes. She could remember him idiotically charging into battles he wasn't strong enough to survive in. "This Saiyan is no coward."

Bardock had no clue what she was doing or what she might have been up to. _'Maybe telling King Vegeta and Queen Cellena wasn't the best course of action. She always has an agenda.'_

"And where do you suggest we 'strategically' run and hide?" she asked with a bit of humor.

Bardock knew the nature of his people. He possessed it himself. Normally, he wouldn't have really cared about all the people they had slaughtered, but he couldn't get Goku out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see his smiling face or him always fighting to protect the innocent. At first it was something he didn't understand and he was really quite disgusted with it. But the more he watched his son, the more he admired and respected his strength and courage. He didn't want to dishonor his life by setting a planet full of mercenaries free to reek havoc on the galaxy. "We should scatter and law low. Any purging or massive destruction would draw attention to ourselves and Frieza would just find us. We have to blend in on other planets, but train to get stronger."

King Vegeta slightly glared. That task was nearly impossible, but he wasn't going to disagree. _'He may have a point. Frieza would be able to follow a path of destruction.'_ "And where will you go, Bardock?"

'_I may live to regret this.'_ "Earth."

"I've never heard of it."

"My son is being sent there today. It's one of the most beautiful planets in the cosmos." _'All the more reason for them to conquer it.' _Bardock remembered Goku's friends, most notibly Bulma. She had known him the longest and been by his side through many adventures. She somehow managed to tame Prince Vegeta in a suburban life. Bardock would have called him weak for softening up so, but her brilliance led to him ascending to Super Saiyan 4. He could also recall her behavior while being possessed with the parasite Tuffle, Baby. She was truly Goku's greatest challenge. She might have only been five years old, but it was possible her father could at least make trouble for them if pushed. Earthlings could surprisingly be formidable.

'_It's best to keep them as our allies. I just have to find a way to convince King Vegeta of that.' _Bardock did his best to think his words through. "The earthlings are weak, but very resourceful. They can help us achieve the power we need."

Queen Cellena smirked. "If I may suggest, my king, we and our elites should also live on earth. If Bardock and the earthlings can produce Super Saiyans, we might as well have an army."

Bardock's eyes bucked for a quick second, but he composed himself. _'Keeping the Earth safe from us will not be an easy task.'_

"As I said, Bardock, my queen is very wise." King Vegeta took his wife's hand and kissed it. He did adore her for many things. She was intelligent, beautiful, and proven to be the most powerful woman on the planet. She was truly a woman worth killing for. "I shall follow both of your requests. The Saiyans will scatter in order to survive."

"And what about my son?" she asked her king. "Frieza has him. I want him back."

King Vegeta looked towards Bardock. It was odd that a low level soldier held the keys to his survival, but he was slowly beginning to believe.

"I've seen his future. He does obtain Super Saiyan, but not before Frieza turns his life into a living nightmare."

Both the eyes of the queen and king began to light up in amazement of their young son. Bardock could sympathize with how they felt. He had a great pride of Kakarot, one that no one else would be able to comprehend.

"Is there a way to save him?" Queen Cellena asked and it wasn't in a way a queen would. It was like they were acquaintances again and she desperately needed a favor.

"We'll think of something." Bardock really didn't know all of the details of Prince Vegeta's life. Even if he did, Frieza was bound to make adjustments once he realized that the Saiyans escaped the planet. It would be difficult if not impossible. But he couldn't tell Cellena that, not once he realized how much she cared for her son. "Barging in on Frieza will only get us killed, but Prince Vegeta will travel to many planets. It's possible that we can find him and bring him to Earth."

"Excellent." King Vegeta was satisfied enough. "You may leave. I will issue the order to save our people."

Bardock sighed in relief. He was actually going to save his people instead of having to face Frieza alone because his comrades laughed in his face. There were big problems to deal with later, but at least his people wouldn't be extinct. He could leave the palace with that peace of mind.

"Oh, and Bardock!" The queen's voice stopped Bardock in his tracks. He knew by her devious smirk that she had indeed already plotted something. He knew her much too well. "I look forward to seeing you on earth. I'm sure you'll have many interesting tales of the future."

What more could he do, but bow in respect? "Yes, my queen."

Bardock hurried out of the palace to the only person left on the planet that he knew he had to protect. His friends were already gone, but she didn't have to be.

"Cellena," King Vegeta asked, "what do you know of this Bardock?"

She knew better than to answer that question. "He's a low level soldier. What more is there to know?"

King Vegeta did have the upmost faith in his queen, but he was a naturally jealous man. "He will be one to watch."

"Indeed."

Far off from the palace in a home not nearly as grand or great, a woman laid in her bed still recovering from a difficult childbirth and her raging hormones that filled her mind with many resentful questions. There was a shortage of rejuvenation chambers due to the amount of missions the Saiyans were going on, so she was recuperating the old fashioned way. Alone.

She heard a knock at her door and rolled her eyes. Whoever it was, she knew she didn't want to see them. She ignored them for a little while, but the knocking continued and grew louder and she frankly didn't want to replace the door. "I'm going to blast this fool," she muttered to herself.

She got up and walked to her front door and took a peek through the window. His back was turned, but the infamous spikes was difficult to mistake. She grumbled and pressed the button to raise the door open.

He turned around and smiled. It seemed like he hadn't seen her in ages. "Colleen–" His happy reunion was interrupted with her fist plowing into his face and skidding his body across the street and into a tree. He had been through worse pain, but it caught him off guard and that really ticked him off.

"What are you doing here?" she yelled.

He got up and rubbed his still stinging face. She was classified as a second class soldier, but she hit hard as an elite! "I live here! Why wouldn't I be here?"

"No! You haven't been here in months! I haven't even seen you in five days!"

"That's not that long."

"It is when I just gave birth to your son, you moron!"

Bardock had flashbacks or rather memories of the visions he had seen. He kept seeing Goku's mate, Chi-Chi, and she was yelling constantly again and again and again. _'It's genetic...'_ Bardock was in a bit of aw. Even Goku's female friends were high strung, over emotional, loud, and aggressive. Bulma, Launch, and even Gohan's wife Videl could turn into raging harpies at the drop of a hat. _'I've cursed him.'_

"Colleen, just listen!" He ran to grab her, but she pushed him away. "This is important."

"Look, Bardock. I know you love to fight. I'm a Saiyan. I love to fight! But that's all you care about."

"That's not true."

"Yes, I know how much you care about your crew, but they're your comrades. You could care less about me when I'm out of commission for months at a time when I'm carrying your brat!"

"Listen, about Kakarot–"

"They're sending him away." In an instant, she was completely frozen with grief about the loss of her son. She was a bit more sensitive than the average Saiyan. Perhaps Goku didn't get all of his tenderheartedness from the earthlings. Bardock knew that Colleen wanted to keep their child. She had raised and trained Raditz quite well. She anticipated that Kakarot would be very powerful. She must have been devastated once the doctors calculated his power level and began plotting to send him away.

Bardock knew a bit how she felt. No, he couldn't pretend that he would have originally been as broken up about it as she, but he felt it was pointless to even see his son when there was a great chance he would never see him again. Most Saiyan low levels that are sent away had no recollection, bonds, or sense of loyalty towards their families once they returned. They were strangers and particularly aggressive, mostly like due to the computer in their space pods telling them to eradicate all life on the first planet they come to know as home. Even a one-track minded warrior like Bardock found it to be a bit barbaric. "I know, but–"

"Raditz is an elite warrior. I thought you and I were a good thing and then..." Colleen wasn't just upset about losing Kakarot. She was filled with shame. "His power level is only two! I was the laughing-stock of the maternity ward, especially when I had such a difficult time birthing him."

Bardock had begun to hold her in his arms while she was in her state of depression. She was a very pretty warrior and he did enjoy her company for the time they spent together. She was also a very great sparring partner. He thought they would produce strong children and even though Kakarot's power level was pathetic at birth, Bardock had the luxury of knowing that his instincts were correct. Seeing her again made him begin to regret certain steps he had or hadn't taken with her. Not marking her was perhaps the greatest. "Colleen–"

She grew angry again and pushed him off of her. "And must I remind you that you weren't there during the delivery?"

He grunted. "What did you expect me to do, Colly? You wanted me to hold your hand?" Whatever her thinking was, it was going beyond absurd. "You're just over emotional because you're recovering. Just calm down and try to think clearly."

"I am thinking clearly, Bardock! We're not even really mates. There's a reason why you haven't bonded with me." As a Saiyan, she refused to cry over the idiotic behavior of Bardock. She realized that he was right about her being over emotional, but that didn't mean her emotions weren't relevant. "If you're not drifting from planet to planet looking for your next challenge, then you're incredibly unhappy. Not all Saiyans are like that. I'm not like that." She was coming to a revelation she should have had a long time ago. It was best if she simply just left Bardock. They weren't going anywhere and he didn't appreciate that a higher class warrior wanted him. "I bet if I died, you wouldn't even care."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!"

She was so convinced. Bardock didn't know if it would have been true prior to seeing visions of Kakarot's life. He wasn't romantic, sympathetic, and he was always looking for the next fight. His very last vision came to mind. Goku had left with the Eternal Dragon, Shenron, leaving behind his family and friends in order to have a more interesting adventure or greater battles. It was the cruelest thing by far that the kind and caring boy had ever done. Not even Prince Vegeta would have done something so selfish. No one taught Goku that. Each battle created another level of love for fighting until it became is greatest priority, overwhelming the immense love he shared for the people in his life. He got that from somewhere.

Bardock grabbed Colleen's arms tightly, refusing to let her interrupt him again. "If I didn't care if you lived or died, I wouldn't be here right now."

A terrible sense of dread overcame her, but she didn't understand why. "What do you mean?"

"Frieza is going to decide that we're becoming too powerful and he's going to explode the planet. If we don't leave now, then we will all die."

Colleen thought of all of her allies and friends. She didn't even know where her son was. For the whole planet to die...it was too much to think about! "How do you know this?"

"I don't have time to explain. I don't even know if you'd believe me, but I'm trying to save you."

Alarms began to sound and imperial guards began flood the skies and drop into the streets. She had never seen anything like it. "What's going on?"

"We're all going to be asked to evacuate. I don't know where King Vegeta will send everyone, but I'm going to Earth. I want you to come with me. We'll be safe there. We can raise Kakarot. Together."

"You're different." When Colleen looked into Bardock's eyes, she couldn't quite explain what she saw. The focused and selfish eyes of a warrior was gone. She was amazed with him and for some unknown reason, she believed every word that came from his mouth. "How are you so different?"

"Lets just say that I'm much wiser now and I know how to make things right."

'_I'll follow you this time, Bardock, but this is your last chance.' _"Do I have time to grab anything?" She was in a short, brown dress comfortable for her to lay around her house in. If she was in such danger, she would need armor.

"No. We have to hurry." Since Bardock had her agreement, he didn't have anymore time to waste. He grabbed her arm and took off into the sky, dragging her along for the first few seconds until she began to follow.

"What about Radizt?"

Bardock recalled his son and the terrible blast entering through his chest and exiting through Goku, killing the both of them. His sons fought to the death. That was something he knew their mother didn't want to hear. "Well get him to earth safely somehow. Don't worry."

They both flew together as fast as they could to the closest pod station. There were already many Saiyans flocking towards the station and already many ships launching. _'There might not be enough pods for everyone.'_ "We've got to hurry!"

They landed outside of the launching bay and joined the angry and crowded line of Saiyans waiting to be assigned a pod and a planet. Bardock was almost a bit startled when he noticed Colleen's hand intertwining with his. He had never really shown her any public affection, but he didn't protest. He didn't want them separated.

"And who are you?" A Saiyan warrior dressed in imperial armor approached them with a small device in his hand.

"I'm Bardock, a third class soldier."

"Bardock?" he laughed to himself, thinking that he wouldn't be allowed a pod. He knew of his reputation. He searched through the database looking for his name and he was stunned once he found it. "Pod 2-2-7 is reserved for you. Your destination is Earth."

"And what about me?" Colleen asked. "I'm Colleen. I'm a second class warrior."

"It appears that you are to be sent to planet Tak."

"No!" Bardock grabbed the Saiyan's shoulder before he completely walked away. "She's coming with me!"

Colleen was surprised and impressed with Bardock. _'He really is different somehow.'_ "There has to be some kind of mistake."

"No mistake," came the voice lustrous voice of the queen. All of the Saiyans stopped their panic to bow before her, but Bardock's bow was more out of necessity rather than respect. "Earth is reserved for elites. Bardock is the only exception."

"You have to make an exception for her!"

"And who is she?" The queen gave Colleen quick once over. "A friend?" she asked disgusted.

Bardock didn't quite know what to say. "She's my–"

"I'm the mother of his children," Colleen interrupted.

Queen Cellena smirked amused. "What a clever way of saying that she isn't your mate." She looked at the two of them and could visibly see how uncomfortable they were with each other, despite the woman clenching onto Bardock's hand like some sort of coward. "I sense no bond between the two of you. Why does it matter if you're separated or not?"

"Cellena." Bardock took a step closer towards Cellena, a step that was entirely too close for two strangers. "I'm asking you to make an exception for me. Do me this one favor."

Cellena remembered that look he gave quite fondly. "Fine. I suppose I am indebted to Planet Vegeta's savior. Your woman may accompany us to earth." She smiled at Colleen, but it wasn't genuine. "Follow me."

Bardock and Colleen followed their queen inside of the launch station. It was quite chaotic inside the launching bay. Bardock kept looking around at his brethren. Some he knew, others he didn't. It wasn't very comforting to know that he was going to be surrounded by elites. It wasn't going to make his job any easier living with a bunch of Saiyans who thought they were better and stronger than him. Even if he beat them down, they still wouldn't respect him. Prince Vegeta taught him that.

"And how do we know that Frieza won't track our coordinates?"

"Do you think we're all fools?" Cellena was offended. "We're erasing all of our data after the launch."

"Then how will Raditz find us?" Colleen asked in Bardock's ear.

He didn't really have the answer for her. He didn't know all where Raditz traveled and if Raditz didn't have a way to know that his family went to Earth, there was certainly no reason for him to go there. "And where is Frieza?"

"Far, from what we can tell. If he changes his mind and actually does come to blow us all into oblivion, we'll all be long gone. All tracking, communication, and so on has been disabled from Frieza's technology. Only the King will have the knowledge of where our people is sent. The only Saiyans in danger are the ones off world already, since Frieza has that information at hand. Otherwise, we'll be completely off the grid." Cellena turned around with quite the smile on her face.

"I'm impressed," Bardock admitted.

"Well, there's a reason why I'm queen." She stopped in front of an elite Saiyan who was about to climb into his pod and yanked him out of it. "You are now reassigned to planet Tak."

"Yes, my queen." The soldier saluted his queen quickly and then rushed off to find his new ship.

Colleen sighed in relief, having a pod for herself. She was of course sad at the thought of losing her planet, but it pleased her to know that she and Bardock would soon be together with their son. "Thank you, Queen Cellena." She bowed before her to display her gratitude.

"You're welcome, peasant."

Bardock slightly glared. _'What is she doing?'_ Bardock recognized Cellena's jealousy and refused to stand for it. To prove that Colleen was indeed his woman, he grabbed her and he kissed her reverently so all those watching would know. He needed her to know as well. "I'll see you on Earth."

She smiled feeling good about the two of them for the first time in a long time. "Be safe, Bardock." Colleen entered her spaceship and watched Bardock until the hatch closed. He almost seemed kind. It was strange, but she was eggar to get to know the new mysterious version of the man she wanted to bond with. _'I wonder what could have influenced you so greatly?'_ The ship began to gas her and she quickly fell asleep with a pleasant look on her face.

"So that's your woman?" Cellena pursed her lips together completely unimpressed with her bare feet and short night gown. "She seems a bit cheap."

"We can't all live in the palace," Bardock remarked sarcastically.

"I've fought very hard for everything I have." She crossed her arms. She was a bit offended. "You know that better than anyone, Bardock."

Bardock continued to follow Cellena, though he could sense associating with her was going to be troublesome. He didn't need a vision to know that much! "Oh, so we're not pretending that we don't know each other?"

"Only in the presence of my mate. And can you really blame me, Bardock? If he knew about our previous relationship, he wouldn't have listened to a single word you said." She smirked and waved her finger in his face. "Plus, you'd be dead."

They stopped at the launching site of Bardock's registered pod. He did appreciate Cellena's contributions to helping him save the planet, but he couldn't trust her. He wasn't nearly that stupid. "You weren't trying to separate me and my woman on purpose were you?"

If Cellena wasn't so amused, she would have blasted Bardock into the next dimension. "You always thought too highly of yourself." She really did find it funny. "How was I supposed to know you were with anyone? Today was the first I heard of you having any children and I certainly didn't know who the mother was." She was aware that she must have appeared jealous, but she enjoyed being the queen and she most certainly enjoyed her mate. Wanting Bardock again was laughable!

Though he was quite the curious case. "I'm surprised you haven't bonded. Most Saiyans do. Fear of commitment?"

He glared once again and put a hint of a threat in his voice. "It's none of your business, your highness."

She smirked. "Fair enough." It was most unwise to associate with Bardock, but fate had brought them together again. She very well couldn't refuse the council of a fortune teller. _'He'll come in handy.'_

Bardock took a look inside her mind to be safe. No, she wasn't plotting on cheating on King Vegeta, to his surprise. She didn't mean to be jealous. It was all pure instinct. Bardock didn't now if that made things better or worse. "We're not gonna have any problems, are we?"

"You're the one who can see the future. You tell me." Bardock knew she wasn't purposely flirting, but they never really did need to try. She oozed sexiness from her pores and Bardock always intrigued her for some reason. "See you soon."

She didn't have time to stay and watch Bardock board his ship, though Bardock did watch her long enough to see her tail unwind from her waist and sway back and forth a little bit. It was like they were teenagers all over again and that was not a good thing.

'_But I'm with Colleen and I'm going to make it work.' _Despite screwing up his relationship with her before, he knew things were different. If his son who was too dense to know what marriage was could make a happy home on earth, then Bardock was going to chose to believe that there could be a chance at a new life with the mother of his children.

The gas came on in his pod and his eyes began to become heavy. He did want to stay awake and see that his people made it off world safely, but sometimes it was good to rest and rely on hope. _'Hope, huh?'_ He had never relied on such a thing before. Perhaps it was another thing that Goku had taught him. When the chips were down, you just had to believe that everything would work out fine. That was actually the first lesson he learned from his infant son. He believed without any shadow of a doubt that his son would succeed where he failed.

'_I won't cheat you out of your destiny, son.'_ Bardock knew what he would have to do to obtain Super Saiyan and he would reach the levels of untold strength, but his son was going to be the one to amaze everyone with his natural ability to rise to every challenge put before him.

'_My son.'_

* * *

><p>Bardock began to open his heavy eyes. He barely felt the impact of his landing, he was so drowsy. Only the vision of the starry night sky motivated him to rise. "Welcome, Bardock."<p>

He blinked a couple of times and slapped his face. He had waited for over fifty years to hold his son in his arms. His only thought and only focus had been his son. He could hardly think of anything else now that he had his life back.

The ship opened up and Bardock took off into the sky. To finally smell the clean mountain air of Earth was almost like a dream, but it felt too real. The lively and colorful trees and the sparkling oceans made Planet Vegeta look like a joke. It was no wonder why Earth was on the market for future sale.

He recalled one of his earliest visions. Kakarot landed near a bamboo forest in an abandoned montanus area. Bardock knew the layout of the land so well that it was eery. He didn't even need to look. He was led there to that crater where little baby Kakarot was bursting his lungs.

"I've found you, kid." He opened his son's hatch and stared at him for a while. It was still weird how strikingly similar they were. "You've got a handsome face there, kid." He smiled, but felt awkward. He didn't know why. He was only talking to an infant.

Kakarot's ship had an automated message continuously playing. "Wake up, Kakarot. Destroy." Bardock turned it off quickly. He remembered how wild and uncooperative he was for Gohan at first. Despite Colleen's desire to keep him, Bardock was sure she would kill him if he was too rebellious.

"I think your mom is gonna like you, kid." Bardock started to reach out for him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _'What if this was a mistake?'_

Kakarot immediately ceased crying. For the first time since his birth, there was someone ready and willing to be there for him. His infant mind couldn't grasp that truth, but he was a baby and like most babies, he wanted to be held and reached out his arms for his father.

"Do you remember me, kid?" Bardock was incredibly nervous all the sudden. "I remember you." Was he star struck in a way? He was meeting the most powerful being in the universe. Was it that or did he really fear commitment and what it would mean to be this boy's father?

"This is stupid!" Bardock was a commander of a low level team that generally took suicide missions. He couldn't fear picking up a baby! He grabbed him and waited for something. Bardock didn't know what. It was like he was waiting for his little boy to just grow up instantly and have a good spar or at least a conversation. It was extremely odd. It was like the boy got to live his whole life over again and he didn't even know it.

Bardock finally swallowed his pride and held his son into his chest. He never held Radizt before. The two of them were practically like strangers. He didn't honestly know what to do with Kakarot, but he was going to try.

Kakarot laughed deviously and pulled on his father's nose.

"Ouch!" Bardock glared and pulled his hand away. Kakarot laughed harder. "I guess you are stronger than everyone thinks, because that hurt!"

He raised the child up into the air and listened to the sound of his giggles. Though he had watched his son's life from afar, he still felt like he had missed out on it. "You're my son now, Kakarot."

The wild Saiyan child who fell and hit his head and grew up to be the strongest warrior who would never hurt a fly without trying to convince it to change from it's evil ways would no longer be. Goku was only a memory belonging to Bardock and he would cherish him well.

"Don't worry, my son." He held him into his chest. "I'll train you to become as strong as you should be. I'll even help you protect this world from your enemies, whether it be Frieza or your fellow Saiyans. I just have to be extremely careful and smart about it." Bardock sighed. "King Vegeta I think I can handle, but I'm not so sure how to outsmart Cellena."

It would be difficult, but Bardock felt he owed it to Goku. "I'll honor you, son. I promise."

Bardock was holding the child destined for great power. But he was sent to conqueror Earth and fate made him it's savior. Now with Bardock toying with destiny, his future was unclear. Conqueror or savior?

Only time would tell.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: The Briefs

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate it!

I don't own DBZ

Chapter 2

"Ok. Lets just see how much of your life I really remember." Bardock closed his eyes and concentrated, blocking everything out except for what he was searching for. It was a bit difficult with Kakarot banging on his arms and giggling about it. He was such an antsy baby. "Your mother is gonna either adore you or kill you, kid."

Bardock took a deep breath and tried again. Everyone had energy inside of them and the Saiyans would be more powerful than all of the inhabitants of Earth. He had to think of Colleen and focus on her. What did she feel like? How powerful was she? What was her unique energy? "I've got it!"

Bardock was bit amazed that his people had never learned to sense energy before when it was so incredibly simple. But if Bardock could remember that little trick from his son's life, what else did he know? "The Kamehameha Wave, Kaio-Ken, Spirit Bomb..." He laughed to himself. "I'm not doing the Fusion Dance anytime soon." He smirked. "Instant Transmission..."

Before Bardock even realized it, he held two of his fingers together, but he wasn't sure. "I saw you learn these techniques, kid. I think I know all of them and this is the test." He placed his fingers on his forehead and concentrated. "Hopefully we don't both die somehow."

In an instant, they arrived in a forest that was soaked by an over flooded lake. Colleen stood hunched over before them, coughing up water. Her ship had landed in the lake behind her.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up surprised. "Was it just my imagination, or did you appear out of thin air?"

"Sort of..." _'I really do know all of Kakarot's techniques.'_ Bardock was remarkably more powerful knowing techniques that only god's should know and teach to whom they choose. _'I can teach him everything he should know.'_

Colleen gasped once she realized her baby boy was in Bardock's hands. "Let me see him!"

"But you're all wet."

She cut her eyes at him. "He was just in my womb for months. I don't think he'll mind. Now give him!"

Bardock did as he was told and he watched with a smile as Colleen held their son. Baby Kakarot laughed as she lifted him up into the air. As Bardock predicted, she was much more equipped to handle the boy. _'If I wouldn't have changed the future, they would have never known each other.'_ Bardock was pleased with his decision.

"So, Bardock, you said that you would explain what's been going on with you." Even for the few seconds that she saw Bardock hold their son, she could sense that he cared about him. She didn't really get that vibe with their first son. "You're obviously different somehow. What could have happened?"

Bardock could sense the other Saiyans on the planet, which was a constant reminder that the earthlings would be in danger._ 'I have to act fast before King Vegeta decides to kill all of them.'_"I really can't explain right now."

"Bardock!" Colleen yelled. She had been waiting a long time for Bardock to get his act together and she couldn't take it anymore! "I followed you all of this way to start a new life and you can't even give me a five minute conversation?"

"I swear I will tell you everything from beginning to end, but I have to do something first. "

Colleen shook her head and laughed at her foolishness. "I convinced myself that you had changed."

"Please don't give up on me yet." Bardock grabbed Colleen's shoulders and stared deeply into her dark eyes. He knew he had completely screwed things up with her, but he hoped he hadn't ruined all of his chances. Frankly, he was surprised he cared so much. Even when he was with Cellena, he wasn't so soft and they had a special connection that he was doing his best to try and forget. _'Why am I feeling this way?'_

"I do want to make things right with you. I honestly mean that. I just need to take care of some things to assure our future together. " He genuinely wanted to protect her. He felt like he had an obligation towards her and so far, he had been sorely lacking. "Earth is a much greater home than Planet Vegeta. You'll be happy here with Kakarot."

"Kakarot isn't the one with the crappy track record."

"I know, Colleen, I know." Bardock sighed in frustration. Anymore attempts to reassure her in his commitment would have made him sound like a total weakling. "I could have explained it all to you by now."

"Then I guess you should have listened to me and just explained it!"

Bardock was a bit exasperated with her, but he was amused with Colleen. "I'm gonna leave you with Kakarot right here and then I'll be back."

Colleen wasn't sure if she should trust him, but Earth didn't look that big. It wasn't like Bardock could have hidden from her forever and he did seem to at least want Kakarot. That's why he had to return "Fine. We will wait for your return, Bardock. But just so you know," she warned, "I will break your legs if you don't keep your word and please know that I am serious!"

Bardock remembered a couple of injuries he had suffered due to Colleen. The most notable was the scar on his cheek. "I believe you, Colleen. I'll be back in no time."

Bardock really couldn't afford to waste anymore time. _'I can't sense Dr. Brief's energy. I don't know what it feels like and it's not big enough to stand out. I'll just have to fly to Capsule Corp.'_ Bardock raised up into the sky. "I swear I'll be back."

Colleen held her son closely to herself as she watched Bardock leave once again. But even if he didn't return, at least she had Kakarot. "I thought I'd never see you again, Kakarot." He might have only had a power level of two, but that didn't matter. "There's only three Saiyans on this planet that aren't elites. That's me, you, and your father. Everyone's gonna hold that over our heads, so we've gotta work harder than everyone."

She gently raised her son up into the air and he laughed. "I'll make you a great warrior. And if your father was genuine when he said he wanted to raise you, he'll make you great. He's one of the best fighters alive." She smiled. "That's one reason why I'm so fond of him, I suppose."

* * *

><p>Bardock had maps and images of a life that wasn't his implanted in his mind. One city that was quite unforgettable was West City. With Capsule Corp dwarfing all of the other homes in the area in size, it wasn't hard to spot from in the sky. <em>'I wonder how they'll all react.'<em>

It was the dead of night so there weren't any humans watching as he landed in front of the building. The doors were supposed to automatically open, but they must have been locked. Bardock didn't remember any pass codes to unlock it. "I don't have time to be polite." He smashed right through and the humans were surprisingly fast about showing up with guns and tasers. Within forty seconds, he was completely surrounded. He would have been impressed if it meant anything.

"Don't move and put your hands in the air!"

Bardock quickly moved towards the receptionist's desk, ignoring all of the commotion of the security team. The girl working the desk was huddled in a corner covering her head. "I need to speak with Dr. Brief. It's life or death."

That made the girl start screaming.

"Are you here to kill Dr. Brief?" one of the guards asked.

"No. I'm actually here to save all of you."

"Are you with the Red Ribbon Army?"

"Red Ribbon Army?" Bardock's memories flashed back to his young son fighting cyborg after cyborg, most notably Android 17, 18, and Cell. "No. I'm not. Just get Dr. Briefs or I'll have to get him myself."

Everyone took Bardock's remark as a threat and he was suddenly covered in little red lights as every weapon in the room pointed at him. "You're all fools."

The security team blinked and their weapons exploded in their hands. They were afraid, but too confused to still piece that Bardock had done it. Bardock could sense their thoughts and knew they would require more convincing. He exerted only a bit of his energy, but it was enough to knock them all down and out of the way. He had overdone it with some. A few guards had their bodies plunged through the walls, but Bardock forgot who weak they actually were. The important thing was that he got his point across. They were unable to protect Dr. Briefs in case he wasn't friendly, so they all laid down stunned and afraid while Bardock approached the front desk again to look into the eyes of the frightened receptionist. "I don't want to repeat myself."

Within five minutes, one of the frightened and shivering guards escorted Bardock to the observatory where Dr. Brief was nervously waiting by a gigantic telescope. He didn't look like Bardock thought he would. It made sense that he didn't look as aged, but the missing mustache made a big difference. "Dr. Brief, I presume."

"Are you one of them?" he asked.

"One of...?" Bardock could have guessed, but he was caught off guard.

Dr. Brief placed his hand on his telescope and looked up towards the starry night sky. "My daughter was watching the skies and she thought she saw a shooting star, but there were too many. I thought maybe it was a meteor shower, but it wasn't. Are you–"

"An alien?" It seemed like such a funny term to use. "Yes. My name is Bardock."

Dr. Brief had seen many strange things in his lifetime, particularly with his business rivalry with the Red Ribbon Army. Aliens wasn't that farfetched, but it was still pretty amazing. "What do you want with me?"

"We didn't come in peace." Bardock watched for Dr. Brief's reaction, but it was only a small gasp and his eyes widened just a bit. He was an easy going person. Of course he could experience fear, but he didn't know how to respond to it. Bardock continued on. "I'm here to tell you that if you don't cooperate with us as much as you possibly can, you and everyone on this planet will die."

"What do you want from us?"

"I came to this planet to have a better life with my son. I don't need anything from you. It's my king who will require much from you, but even that might not be enough. There's a very high chance that you will all die and my people will take this planet."

That's when Dr. Brief's fear exploded in panicked yell. "Is there a way to stop them?"

"As long as they believe you're valuable, you'll live. But they could get bored." Bardock knew his people. They loved to fight. Once they had defeated Frieza, he would have to think of a new reason to convince King Vegeta to keep the rest of the Saiyan's tamed. They did have a history of taking over planets just for the heck of it. "You have to have entrap them."

"How?" Dr. Brief was one of the greatest scientific minds in the universe. He was capable of making inventions powerful enough to defend himself against the Saiyans with the proper time and if he was capable of grasping the severity of the situation. But, Bardock wouldn't let the humans destroy his people. Avoiding a conflict was the only way.

"There's nothing you can do, but your daughter can save this world."

"Bulma?" _'She's only five years old!'_ "How?"

"I have a special ability. I can see the future. I've changed some things, but I'm trying to keep some things the same. In another time, Bulma marries the prince of my planet, Prince Vegeta."

"My daughter becomes a princess?" he asked with amazement and a bit of pride and wonder.

"Technically, but his kingdom is gone. Our race was nearly extinct. Now things are different. There are hundreds of us on this planet right now. If Bulma can find a way to win the heart of the prince, I'm sure she can find a way to convince him not to kill the earthlings."

It was a lot for Dr. Brief to even believe! Bulma was only a child. He couldn't very well sell his daughter off to a ruthless stranger. "If things are different, then how can you be sure that Bulma can make the prince fall in love with her?"

Bardock recalled his visions. Bulma could harp on and on and while Vegeta would have blasted a hole straight through anyone else's chest. Not her though. She could make him do just about anything even prior to having any relations at all. "Bulma has an unusual power over him I can't understand or explain. They're magnetic."

"What do I have to do?"

"Make friends of us and prepare Bulma."

"To do what?"

Bardock tried to think of a proper way to explain what he expected. He wanted some form of delicacy, but he wasn't very good with sensitivity. "Seduce him."

"What?" Dr. Brief nearly screamed. "You can't expect me to put my daughter through this! She's only a child!"

She was only a kid, but Bardock knew the kind of person she was. She was beautiful, sexual, and very independent. She was a brat and got whatever she wanted, whether she had to flash her breasts to do it. Even Kakarot bargained Bulma's body for the fate of the universe, to Vegeta's dismay. "Believe me, she'll be a natural. I'm sure her mother can even give her some pointers."

Dr. Brief would have took the time to be offended for his wife if he wasn't so completely horrified! "This is my daughter you're talking about. I can't–"

"They will love each other. They'll have children. He'll protect this planet with his life if he has to. My son grows up to be the protector of this planet and in the end, he believes Vegeta is the one trustworthy enough to carry on his legacy. If you can ground Prince Vegeta to something he cares about, you'll have won."

Dr. Brief didn't know what to think. How could he make a reasonable decision without even meeting these people who Bardock spoke of? It wasn't scientific and it wasn't logical. "But–"

Bardock grunted and grabbed his shirt to raise Dr. Brief up into the air. "We travel to planet to planet slaughtering billions of people just for a good exercise, yet we're not the worst race in the galaxy for you to fear. There are bigger threats coming to earth. Evil that you can't even imagine is already here on earth!" _'Frieza and his family, androids, Broly, Majin Buu...'_ Goku had enemies with power levels Bardock wouldn't have been able to fathom if he hadn't seen it. Even though he knew how much training it would take and how much mental anguish one would have to experience to unlock the depths of their powers, it was still going to be extremely difficult. Bardock couldn't do it alone. Kakarot couldn't even do it alone. "If you want Earth to survive, you need us to defend it. If you want humans to live long enough to see the day when we fight for this planet, you do exactly as I say!"

It was becoming painfully clear that he wasn't being given a choice. His daughter had to be with the strange and powerful alien prince. "If they fall in love, how come we can't leave it up to fate?"

Bardock calmed down and let go of Dr. Brief. Being a concerned father, he could understand. However, Bardock knew Bulma a whole lot better than her father. He knew what she was capable of. Perhaps Bulma and Vegeta could have found their way to each other, but Bardock had trumped Fate already. He didn't want Fate to turn around screw him over.

"Because there were no females left of my species. She'll have serious competition and I don't know how she'll compare." Bulma might have been one of the most beautiful women on the planet, but it still might have been difficult for her to make Vegeta love her. There was something about the way a Saiyan woman would wag her tail. It was hypnotic. Then Vegeta might have wanted to bond with a Saiyan woman, which was something he and Bulma had never done and probably couldn't do. "This is the best way. Trust me."

Out of all the things Dr. Brief heard, he was most concerned about his daughter and subjecting her to the aliens and preparing her to seduce a prince like some sort of prostitute.

"She won't be a prostitute. She'll be a princess, a queen even." Bardock become worried all the sudden. _'But if I know Cellena, she won't like the fact that a human is pursuing her son. Only a first class Saiyan warrior would do for her. King Vegeta would reject her as well.'_

"What should I do now?"

"I'll convince the king and queen to come here to meet you. I should be back within an hour or so. Welcome them and whatever you do, do not tell them what we discussed. They can know that I asked you to help us scientifically, nothing more. It could mean our lives if they find out we were conspiring together."

"I understand." Dr. Brief didn't know how powerful the aliens were or what he was really dealing with. All he knew was that he was afraid and that it was best to trust Bardock. "What are you?"

"I'm a Saiyan. This planet will come to know us well, believe me." Bardock didn't feel like he could waite anymore time. He closed his eyes and tried to sense the energy on the planet. The most powerful energy besides his own wasn't difficult to find. He guessed that it was King Vegeta. _'Perhaps it would be better if he didn't know if I could teleport, at least for right now.'_

Bardock concentrated on the safest energy and disappeared right before Dr. Brief's eyes, much to his surprise. _'What exactly am I dealing with?'_

* * *

><p>Colleen was enjoying the company of her infant son, who was innocent enough. She raised him up into the air and he laughed. She tickled him and he laughed hysterically. Then, playtime ended suddenly and the child did nothing but scream. "Kakarot? Please stop!" She tried to make him laugh again, but he continued to holler and he had quite the powerful lungs.<p>

She became irritated quickly. Raditz was fussy, not a siren monster. She began to get frustrated, but then she realized. "Oh! Of course I know what's wrong with you. You're hungry."

So Colleen began to breast feed her son, which solved his crying dilemma. She hated to do it though. Even Saiyan babies had sensational appetites, so she'd be stuck feeding for a while. But she heard someone near and decided to blast the pervert first before he got a sneak peek. "How do you like that?" she yelled.

The smoke cleared and Bardock emerged from the broken and disintegrated forest grumbling from his wounds and damaged clothes. They weren't serious, but he was annoyed. "Colleen!"

"Sorry!" She covered her mouth in shock. _'Oops!'_

"'Oops?' Is that all you have to say?" he yelled angrily.

"I said I was sorry!" she yelled back, though she was a bit confused since she was sure did didn't speak that out loud at all.

Bardock was practically stomping as he approached her. "I leave, you threaten to kill me. I come back, you try to kill me. I can't win with you!"

"I thought you were someone else. Honest!"

Kakarot ceased feeding and began to whimper. "No, no, no!" Colleen rocked her son back and forth gently. She did not want to hear him cry anymore. She slept pleasantly on the journey, but had a bit of headache afterwards. Kakarot's noise wasn't going to make it any better. "Try to sleep, Kakarot."

Bardock was very busy, but he was a bit amazed with his woman and took a moment to sit down in front of her and watch her work her magic. Kakarot's eyes became heavier and lazier and he began to yawn. While he might have had the will to continue feeding, he didn't have the strength and closed his eyes. Then the most powerful being in all of history slept peacefully on his mother's bosoms. "You're pretty good at this."

She shook her head. She should have realized right away that Kakarot was hungry. She was hungry herself! "I'm rusty. I haven't had a baby to deal with in about seven years."

Raditz being a baby seemed like such a long time ago. Perhaps because he grew up so fast. "You did alright back then."

She laughed when she thought about it. "I was terrible. I didn't have the slightest idea what I was doing."

"You were only sixteen."

"Young and stupid. That's what we were." Colleen was grateful for her sons, but she questioned if she followed the right path with Bardock. She spent most of her days waiting and most of her nights with no one to keep his side of the bed warm. "My father tried to warn me about letting an older man seduce me."

"I'm not that much older."

"Three years is a lot when you're a teenager." She was close to her father, perhaps because she admired his wisdom. The only thing she refused to listen to him about was Bardock. He was right though. She was much too young to be the adult in the relationship..

"Still." Bardock smirked. "Who seduced who?"

"You seduced me!"

He shrugged. "Mostly. But you worked your charms."

She couldn't help herself and smiled at his handsome smirk. That's what he was like when they first met. It wasn't too long after that his only priority became fighting. He buried himself in work. All of his efforts went to a man who betrayed and supposedly blew up their planet and he was practically a stranger to his first born.

Bardock could hear her thoughts. He wasn't trying to, but it just happened. He was frustrated that she couldn't understand that his intentions were pure and also a bit upset. Colleen could see the sadness in his eyes and she sympathized with him, particularly because she thought he looked pretty cute. "Why are you doing this, Bardock? How have you changed all the sudden?"

Bardock still didn't feel like he had all the time to explain. She would have many questions and he was already running later than what he wanted. But he didn't need to explain that he could see the future. Any future wouldn't have mattered. Kakarot was what made the difference. "It's him."

Colleen followed Bardock's eyes down to her young son. "Kakarot?" she asked confused. "What? You woke up two days after he was born and decided to become a good father all the sudden?" It was too remarkable to be anything but amusing.

"Sort of." It was a very long time for Bardock. He watched his son's journeys, his struggles, his successes. It made Bardock want to somehow become more than what he was. Before, he was a warrior fighting with no purpose. He had his orders so he fought. Now he had his own destiny. "Lets just say when he was born, Bardock died. Now I owe my life to my son. I'm dedicated to the task of seeing him fulfill his destiny."

"Wow." Colleen blinked a few times before chuckling. "That's probably the softest thing I've ever heard a Saiyan say!"

If Colleen couldn't appreciate how he felt, then certainly no other Saiyan could. "Believe me, I haven't gone soft. I just know what's at stake." He stood to his feet.

"You're leaving?" she asked sadly.

"I'll be back soon, Colly. Don't worry." He raised up into the sky and started heading towards King Vegeta's energy, hoping that everything would go as he planned.

'_Hurry back, Bardock.'_

* * *

><p>Queen Cellena's space pod had landed in a beautiful rainforest and when she emerged from her crater, she was amazed. The lovely colors, the exotic trees, and the unique fragrance of something intrigued her. There were plenty of interesting scents, but she followed one in particular to a nest of wonderful flowers. There was fresh dew on the pedals and the sunlight seeped through the canopy and lit them to make them look like blood rubies. It reminded her of how Planet Vegeta looked from space, only in an elegant way. '<em>Bardock has excellent taste.'<em>

She followed the smell of the water and found a waterfall. They had fresh water on Vegeta, but it didn't sparkle and gleam the way it did on Earth. She thought of jumping into the pool of water to bask in the glory of finding such an excellent home. She expected it would have be euphoric.

Queen Cellena could sense her mate approaching through her bond, but she stayed still and waited for him as she watched the sparkling ripples in the water. It wasn't long before she felt his hand wrap around her waist. "My queen," he spoke softly in her ear.

"Where did you land?"

"In a little village. The inhabitants ran away. The humans look a lot like us. The only difference seems to be a tail and a spine." Vegeta could sense how his mate was feeling in the moment and began to feel it as well. He kissed her gently on her neck and she giggled from the touch of his goatee.

"I like this planet."

"I have some soldiers scouting the area to gather intelligence."

"I hope you gave them orders not to destroy anything."

"We're laying low. No mass murder today." King Vegeta was very happy, an emotion he was receiving from his mate's mood. "You've only seen one part of this planet and you're in love with it."

"What can I say?" She turned to face him with a smirk. "I know what I want."

King Vegeta did want to please his mate, but he was debating whether if right then and there would have been the appropriate time. He still couldn't keep himself from stroking her soft and smooth skin. "Do you want this planet then?"

"You're promising me an entire planet and it's not even my birth anniversary. How you spoil me, Vegeta!" Her graceful fingers rested on his shoulders.

"Shall I name it 'New Vegeta'?"

"You've gotta get a bit more creative, my king." Her graceful fingers became forceful and she pulled Vegeta into her for a kiss. The two of them had a lot to worry about and a lot to fight for, but the two of them believed in their power and the might of the Saiyan race. For that reason, the two of them decided to surrender to their temptation.

"King Vegeta!"

Queen Cellena let go of her mate and backed away when she saw Bardock closing in on them. That made Vegeta growl. "I should blast this low level."

"Perhaps some self-control would be appropriate. Whether you'd like to acknowledge it or not, Bardock did just save our entire race."

King Vegeta held his tongue since he really didn't have anything positive to add, but he was grumbling on the inside. His pride was what made him bothered by Bardock.

"What happened to you?" Cellena asked Bardock. She then laughed. "Trouble with your woman?"

He couldn't help but cut his eyes at her for guessing correctly. "Ha ha, your highness."

Bardock could feel the tension as he landed, though it was worse that he could read Vegeta's thoughts. _'If he wants to kill me now for interrupting, then there's no telling what he would do if he finds out what happened between Cellena and I.'_ "I've found the earthlings who can help us."

King Vegeta wasn't very interested. "Do you really believe these earthling can be of any value? They're not that special from what I've seen."

"The ones I'm taking you to are the wealthiest and most intelligent on this planet. They can make us training equipment that will make it easier for us to reach Super Saiyan."

King Vegeta didn't feel entirely comfortable trusting Bardock, so he looked toward his queen. "I believe we can trust him. If he's wrong, he could always die."

"Thanks for you vote of confidence, my queen." Bardock bowed, though his sarcasm was full of blatant disrespect.

"Lead the way," King Vegeta ordered.

Bardock was curious about King Vegeta. The depths of his powers were unclear, though Bardock was certain that he was stronger than him. He took off as fast as he could towards Capsule Corp to see how King Vegeta compared. He got a nice head start since his speed came at a surprise, but the king and queen were at his heels. _'Interesting.'_

"Is he testing us?" King Vegeta asked Cellena, not even realizing how angry and offended he was about it until it exited his mouth.

'_What are you doing, you moron? Now isn't the time to try and show off. Slow down!'_

Bardock did as Cellena thought and the two easily caught up with him. _'Vegeta certainly is touchy.'_ Bardock was grateful that his thoughts were only for him to hear, because he recalled a time when he and Cellena raced each other across the sky trying to outdo the other. _'And now I'm flying with her mate between the two of us. Strange how life works out.' _Strange indeed.

"Bardock," said the king, "tell me the estimated power of a Super Saiyan."

"I'm not sure. Many inhabitants of this planet learned how to sense energy, so scouters became unnecessary."

"Interesting," Cellena said. "And are you capable of teaching this technique?"

"It's not really difficult. If you can control your energy, you should be able to sense and suppress it. If we weren't so scouter dependant, we'd all probably be able to do it."

King Vegeta removed his scouter and crushed it instantly. "I depend on nothing."

Bardock rolled his eyes on instinct and thankfully the king missed it. Unfortunately, Cellena didn't. _'What are you doing, Bardock? Please try to act like you're not jealous of my relationship with Vegeta or he might get suspicious about our past.'_

'_I am not jealous!'_ Bardock was so angry, but he couldn't say it out loud. He knew she couldn't hear his thoughts, but he screamed it in his head as loud as he could. _'Stupid woman! She's always been too vain for her own good!'_

King Vegeta paid close attention to Earth as he flew over it. Some of the land was barren with lots of land, great for fighting. There were many cities across the Earth with millions of people bustling around in their devices and buildings. They were a people of functionality. Even as he flew across the world and it shifted from day to night, the people still stayed busy. It hadn't gotten completely silent until they arrived at one of the biggest cites he had spotted with a humongous house eclipsing the rest.

"This is the place."

They all landed in front of Capsule Corporation. This time, the door was open and the security wasn't in the front lobby. Bardock could still sense they were somewhere in the building, but it was good that they were choosing to hide. The only person in the lobby waiting for them was Dr. Brief.

"You must be the king and queen." He bowed before them, hoping they would forgive his constant shaking from nervousness.

"I am King Vegeta and this is Queen Cellena. We are Saiyans from Planet Vegeta, which has recently been destroyed by a powerful enemy. Bardock tells us that you are capable of building machines that can help us train to defeat our enemy."

Dr. Brief made a quick look over to Bardock who was incredibly calm, but gave no hints to what he should do. He and Bardock hadn't spoken about the specific details. He was only clear on the part where he had to do whatever they said. "Yes. I believe I can help."

Cellena was interested in the training, but she had an eye for fine things. Everything that her eye could see was new and shinny, even the floors. The pictures hanging on the walls intrigued her. The place was a little beat up, but she suspected that the holes in the walls were from Bardock's brand of persuasion. It wasn't as grand as her palace, but it was at least catching her eye. _'His home is quite nice.' _

"Dr. Brief has offered to supply homes for us," Bardock said quickly. "He's even offered to section off some of Capsule Corporation for you both while the earthlings prepare a proper home for the two of you."

"Is that so?" Cellena smiled. "What sort of home did you have in mind?" she asked Dr. Brief.

He was nervous about answering. He thought Bardock had gone too far offering his home to house the Saiyans with his family there. Then he would have to build them a glorious home as well? He was an engineer, not an architect! "Well...I'm not really an expert. I'll put as much money into it as I can."

"But," Bardock butted it, "it will have beautiful stones and gems with the finest men working on it. If something isn't to your liking, it will be rebuilt."

Cellena eyed Bardock suspiciously. _'He's specifically trying to please me. He's up to something.'_ "And how will you supply room for our soldiers? I can't imagine you'd welcome all of us in your home. I wouldn't want them to all stay here. They can get quite rowdy."

"Dr. Brief got his fortune off of a specific invention." Bardock motioned Dr. Brief with direct contact, but he still wouldn't do anything until told. "Show them."

"Right!" Dr. Brief reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a metal case full of capsules. Once he had picked his favorite, he clicked on the capsule and threw it on the ground. In a manner of seconds, it transformed into a motorcycle.

Queen Cellena expressed much more excitement than Vegeta, though all she did was smile. "Are you implying that you can fit entire homes in these devices?"

"Yes. Of course. We have many that already function that way." Dr. Brief forced himself to smile, though crying would have been very forgivable. He felt like he was already a slave.

"Enough for all of the elites here and their families?" she asked, even more amazed than before.

"More than enough, I'm sure."

"Dr. Brief will give us plenty of supplies as well. You'll want for nothing, your highness." Bardock knew Cellena was suspicious of him, so he went along and addressed her more specifically. _'I know you too well, Cellena. I'll get you to do exactly what I want.'_

"That's one problem solved." King Vegeta began to approach Dr. Brief, who had begun sweating bullets. "Now, what about my training equipment?"

Dr. Brief had never stared into the eyes of a stone cold killer before. His dark eyes intimidated him more than anything else he had ever seen, but he knew he had to force himself to have a conversation or else he might be killed. "I'll need time to build it, your highness. I swear I'll be working round the clock until you're satisfied."

"We need other equipment too," Cellena told her husband. "Perhaps this human might know a way for us to find the rest of our Saiyan brethren without Frieza listening. We need bigger ships, better cloaking methods–"

"Trust me. If you let Dr. Brief study what we have, he'll be able to improve upon it."

"And you've seen all of this in a vision?" King Vegeta just found it incredibly difficult to trust Bardock. It could have been because of class warfare. It could have been because he was looking at Cellena with just a little bit too much interest. It could have been because King Vegeta was leery of the power that Bardock possessed. He wasn't sure, but he did trust his instincts.

Bardock stood face to face with the king, staring him down with similar looks he was receiving from his king. It would have been wise and proper to stand down and appear reverent or even a bit cowardly when it came to being matched up with the king, but Bardock was a man of great pride. He didn't care much about what was wise when his pride was on the line. If the day ever came and if he'd have to fight the king, he would absolutely beat him into oblivion.

Queen Cellena had a calm look on her face, but she absolutely was not. _'Bardock, you have to stand down!'_

"Daddy!" The future bloodbath was interrupted by the high pitched voice of an adorable little blue haired girl running from down the hall. She didn't look much like Dr. Brief, but the child ran to his side.

"Bulma!" He knelt down beside her and held her into his arms, frightened for her life. "What are you doing here?"

Her curious mind wouldn't allow her to answer her father's question. She was much too intrigued by the strangers with the thick, crazy hair and the monkey tails wrapped around her waists. "Who are they?"

Bardock looked down at the little child, recalling vision after vision in one giant flash. She was the curious and brilliant young mind that began the quest for the dragonballs and got his son out of the wilderness and out into the world. It was incredibly odd actually seeing her in real life and staring into her beautiful blue eyes. He was a bit speechless.

"This is a king and queen from a place far, far from here," Dr. Brief told his daughter. "They'll be staying here with us for a while." He was shaking with her in his arms. He was so burdened with the thought of her future and if she'd be able to really save the people of Earth.

Bulma looked up at the woman. "You're very pretty."

Queen Cellena smiled. She always took praise for her beauty. "Why thank you, human." She knelt down beside her. Flattery didn't get her victims anywhere, but she could be partial to slaves. "Your father said your name was Bulma?"

"Yes." Something about the way her father held her made her afraid, but she did like the strange lady with the thick hair. She was very beautiful. "Do you have any children to play with?"

Thinking of her missing sons struck a cord within her heart. It was quick, but the sadness echoed within her. "Not at the moment." Her second born, she was to never speak of. He had shamed his people and was sent away as a baby. She never spoke his name, but thought of him. Vegeta was the son she had raised and even spoiled. She cared for him a great deal, more than she felt comfortable admitting. "I have a son, but he's not here now."

"When will he come?"

"He wouldn't want to play games with a child." She smiled and spoke softly to the little girl. "Vegeta can be very naughty sometimes."

Dr. Brief was still cautious, but he slowly loosened his grip and let her go. Bulma hadn't even been informed of her task, but she was already luring the queen in with her innocent smile. _'Could Bardock actually be right about her?'_

"Would you like to play?" Bulma asked.

Cellena laughed. "I don't 'play', child."

"Mom says you would probably like to go to the mall. Would you like to do that?"

"That depends on what it is." Cellena was reminded of how she missed her son and she very well didn't want to replace him, but it would have been nice if she had a daughter as well. "Perhaps I will, Bulma. I'm quite interested in you humans."

"First things first," King Vegeta interrupted. "We've traveled far and we plan on staying long. We need to situate our men and their families."

Cellena noticed that Bardock was so stunned when he saw the little girl and he paid close attention to their conversation. "I have a suggestion, my king. You follow Dr. Brief and he can show you around his home and speak to you about some of his ideas. Perhaps if you demonstrate some of your power, he would be able to understand what he has to create."

"And what of our soldiers?"

"I'll meet with them and issue their homes." She wanted to spend alone with Bardock to interrogate him, but she certainly couldn't suggest it. "I'll need some assistance."

The obvious choice was Bardock and since it didn't make any sense to send for another Saiyan, King Vegeta grumbled. "Bardock will help you."

"Of course, King Vegeta." Bardock bowed, but it was getting harder knowing how many times King Vegeta had thought about blasting him within a thirty minute time frame.

Dr. Brief patted his daughter on the head. "Bulma, please go tell Stacy Ann to get about five hundred capsule houses ready and bring them to the front lobby."

"Sure, Daddy!" She ran back to where she had come from and Bardock watched her, feeling a bit more confident in his plot to keep the earthlings safe. However, Cellena was suspicious of Bardock's visible sense of relief.

"Please follow me, King Vegeta." Dr. Brief tried not to appear afraid in front of the king, but the thought of not having Bardock around was terrifying. But there was nothing he could do. He was going to be forced to live with two supposed monsters until he had constructed a castle to their liking. _'Perhaps they're not as bad as Bardock said. Perhaps they're not as powerful as I think. If I informed the military, they could protect my family.'_ He certainly hoped so.

Bardock waited until King Vegeta was gone from earshot. Queen Cellena decided to sit down on one of the couches in the living room, crossing her legs sexily. Then once she realized how soft the cushion was, she pressed into it and smiled to herself.

Bardock decided to annoy her and jumped right next to her, ruining her cool demeanor. She was indeed annoyed, which made him smile. "Do you like this place?"

She resisted her initial urge to blast him. There were more important matters. "What are you up to, Bardock? It's as if you coached this man."

"I have." He shrugged. It would have been worse if he denied it. A half truth was so much better. "I told him that if he didn't meet your every need, he was most likely going to die."

She narrowed her eyes in on him. He was always so nonchalant and carefree. Sometimes she admired that quality, but it did often sicken her. "I feel like you're trying to play me."

"Oh, I know better than that," he smirked.

"You should, but you've never been too wise." There was no point in going on with Bardock. There were some sort of books sitting on a table in front of them with pictures of beautiful women in interesting clothing. Cellena didn't visit many planets with creatures who looked so much like her and if she did, she didn't usually find the culture to be so captivating. "Do you know what a 'mall' is?"

Bardock had even seen visions of Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks being dragged off to the mall to wait around for hours until their wives had finished shopping. He refused to share the same fate and if he somehow had to do it in case the life of the planet depended on it, he would have taken a page out of Vegeta's book and flew away after one hour. "It's a place where humans gather to buy merchandise. Women spend hours and hours there looking for garments and such while they drag their mates or children to carry their bags."

She sighed. "Sounds a bit dull."

"You would actually love it, Cellena. If you can somehow manage not to kill Dr. Brief's idiot wife, you should have her accompany you."

Cellena was instantly turned off by the word "idiot", but she had dealt with idiots for professional reasons. Vegeta's personal body guard was a complete and total fool. "I won't be so hasty when it comes to killing on this world. The humans are more valuable alive. I'll allow the slaves to keep their miserable lives."

Bardock smiled, being amused from her cruel choice of words in such a matter-of-fact attitude. He always thought it was amusing. "Why don't you try cooperating with them before enslaving the planet?"

She frowned. She wanted all of the perks of ruling a planet, but she was already getting quite a lot of special treatment. Perhaps she could have resisted her natural instincts to crush everyone beneath her delicate feet. "I'll take your council, at least for a little while. I'm interested in what the humans have to offer. I'm also interested in figuring out your ulterior motives, Bardock."

He leaned over–perhaps a little bit too close–and smirked. "You could always ask."

"I won't waste my breath," she whispered.

"Here she is!" Bulma came running back with a woman carrying large crates on a dolly.

The two of them sprang up on their feet and took a couple of steps away from each either to hide suspicion. They didn't want anyone, even a little girl, to think they still had feelings for one another.

"Thank you, little human." Cellena bent down beside Bulma. She was such a pretty girl and seeing her really did make her miss her children and wish for a pretty little girl of her own. "Perhaps you can take me to one of your 'malls' one day."

"Really? That would be amazing!" Bulma threw her arms up and charged the queen with the biggest hug her tiny arms could manage. It startled the queen. She wasn't used to affection, especially an open display of it. She certainly wasn't about to hug a child that wasn't her own, especially when it was another species entirely. But, she did pat Bulma on the head, which satisfied the girl enough to let go.

Bardock really did feel relieved. _'Maybe this is gonna be easier than I thought...'_

She still felt extremely uncomfortable about it, even when it was over. "Come along, Bardock. We have things to do."

Bardock and Cellena each took a crate and followed some coordinates programed in her scouter. Bardock didn't need to read Cellena's mind to know she was bothered about something. But since Bardock could, he took a peek inside. _'My son...are you even still alive?'_

Bardock was a bit surprised. Of course he suspected that she cared about her son, but it was odd knowing that Saiyans really were that attached._ 'Maybe Colleen was right. Perhaps something was wrong with me.' _He didn't quite feel like pondering his soul, so he changed the subject. "Cute kid, huh?"

Cellena knew he was speaking of Bulma and scoffed at the thought of his interest in a random earthling. "You hate kids. As I recall, you never wanted any!"

He did hate kids. He wished Kakarot was big enough to at least spar with, but he wasn't going to give Cellena the satisfaction of being right. "Things change."

"But not your lack of commitment! What sort of Saiyan has sex with his woman, lets her birth his children, but won't even bond with her? It's improper! I'm surprised your woman bothers to put up with you. How long have you two been together?"

"That really isn't any of your business, your highness." Bardock grunted. "And as I recall, you were the one with the commitment issues!"

"After what I had to work with, can you blame me?"

'_No, I can't.'_ There were plenty of things Bardock would have gone back and done differently if he could have. But even if he knew how wrong he was concerning his relationship with Cellena, he wouldn't have taken it back. His past brought him to where he was now and Kakarot was worth whatever sacrifices he had to pay. "If you don't mind, your highness, I'd like to not talk about our past."

"Fine by me!" Thinking about it made her so furious anyway. "And by the way, it's only our business. Don't tell anyone about us, not even that woman of yours."

Bardock was irritated with her tone. "Her name is Colleen."

"Fine. You won't tell Colleen and I certainly won't tell Vegeta. I'm not jeopardizing the life I have and if you put it at risk, I'll blast you straight to Hell! Leaving you was the best thing that ever happened to me. Things worked out perfectly."

"They certainly did."

She grunted. They had some great times, but he really did know how to push her buttons.

The two of them flew the rest of the way in silence to the wilderness where hundreds of Saiyans were already waiting for them. Bardock hadn't realized how many of them were on Earth until that moment. Those soldiers wouldn't get into battles that would get them killed, so their numbers would only grow. _'If Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta were such a big problem, then I can't begin to imagine how I've underestimated how difficult this is gonna be.'_

* * *

><p>After King Vegeta's tour of Capsule Corporation, he came to the conclusion that he and Cellena could stay there until the humans had built him a castle. He could have very well thrown the Briefs family out, but he could play nice for a little while if it pleased Cellena. But he did have to demonstrate his power. He told Dr. Brief to look through his telescope and find the satellite orbiting them.<p>

Dr. Brief couldn't imagine what for, but he nervously and anxiously did as he was told once the king left his home. Within five minutes, he watched a beam of light hit the satellite and it exploded in a radiant and horrible display of colors. Dr. Brief fell off his feet, unable to speak. He tried to scream at the sheer horror of their awesome power, but he couldn't even find enough air to let it out. He did have a revelation that wouldn't take a brilliant scientist to figure out. He knew that if he didn't somehow find a way to please the Saiyans, his planet was doomed. Every reservation he had about Bulma began to leave, because he sadly saw that he had no choice but to groom his daughter to one day entrap a Saiyan prince.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Plotting

I don't own DBZ

Chapter 3

Bardock's job ended when he arrived and met with all of the other Saiyans. Cellena immediately found other helpers, which was fine by him. He only stayed to get his capsule house and listened to where the Saiyans would gather. Dr. Brief had purchased a lot of land in order to build more operation bases for his ever expanding company. Dr. Brief planned for it to become a busy city once his jobs brought the need for restaurants, homes, and such to the country. Instead, it now belonged to the Saiyans. While Bardock needed to keep an eye on his people, he certainly didn't need them keeping a close eye on him, so he ducked out with Instant Transmission as soon as he could.

Bardock appeared before Colleen, who was resting with her back against a tree with Kakarot still in her arms. "It's about time! Where have you been?"

Bardock couldn't sense any energy around for what he estimated to be for miles. There was fresh water near and they'd be hidden well in the forest. They could fish and there was plenty of fruit around. "Follow me." Bardock walked along in the forest until there was a clearing big enough for his estimation to how large his capsule house would be.

Colleen followed, but she was sick of being strung along by him. "What is it, Bardock?"

"Welcome home." Bardock clicked on the capsule top and threw it onto the ground. In a few seconds, there was a white house before them. Bardock was surprised with the size of it._ 'I was certain Cellena would give me the worst she could find. Then again, she wouldn't have know what the homes looked like. I guess I lucked out.'_

Colleen was amazed. "How is this possible?"

"Human technology. Now come on inside. I bet there might even be food in the refrigerator."

"Food?" Her mouth practically started watering from the mention of it. She smiled gleefully and practically floated off of her feet and into the house. It was unlike anywhere she had been on Vegeta. The colors were bright and everything looked so soft and comfortable. For a home that was stuffed inside a little capsule, it smelled pleasantly fresh. She would have taken a complete tour, but her stomach was rumbling. "Where's the food? I'm starving!"

Bardock noticed her almost childlike demeanor. He was amused, realizing that Goku favored his mother's personality more than he originally thought. "It might be in here." He walked into their kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. Before his eyes could process what he saw, he heard Colleen's loud and happy gasp of approval. "I guess I was right," he smiled.

"I suppose I'll set Kakarot down somewhere then."

"I"ll take him."

Colleen cocked her brow. "You'll take him?"

"I'll put him to bed."

Colleen cautiously and even suspiciously handed her son over to Bardock. He knew to mind Kakarot's head since he was sleeping, but he didn't really know much more than that. He did try to be very careful so he wouldn't wake him. Bardcok for sure didn't want to hear the baby scream. He didn't quite have the patience for it yet. He carried Kakarot over to a few doors. The biggest bedroom would be for him and Colleen. Then there were two other bedrooms and one with nothing in it. He sat Kakarot down on a children's bed. He figured if he rolled off, he'd be okay. It's not like he was going to fall down a ravine and bust his skull open.

Colleen had already started making quick work of the food. She was eating a handful of grapes with one hand and holding a drumstick with the other. She was so happy stuffing her face. "It's so good!" she said with a full mouth. Her smile was identical to Goku's.

Bardock was looking at Colleen with a look of awe and it confused her. "What?" she asked with her mouth still full.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing. I just realized something."

"What?" She swallowed everything in a big gulp, the way Goku normally would. Bardock ate just as much as her, but he usually ate more delicately than she did.

"Kakarot and I look so much alike, but you two are very similar." It was odd seeing her. It was almost like some part of "Goku" was actually living on.

"You act like you know him so much," she mocked.

"I do." Bardock had wasted enough time. He pulled out a chair from the kitchen table for her, which warranted a suspicious glare from her. Bardock motioned for her to take a seat and she did. He then took his seat across from her and began to explain. "When I went to Kanassa, one of the inhabitants gave me the power to see the future and to read minds."

Colleen was expecting there to be some sort of punch line, so she waited a few seconds in silence for Bardock to say something funny afterwards. Instead, he watched her carefully for a reaction. "You're serious about this?"

Bardock wasn't sure why he expected her to take him at his word, but he wasn't exactly surprised that she didn't. "That's how I knew Frieza was coming to Vegeta. That's how I saved everyone and why I brought us here to Earth."

Colleen heard about his mission to Kanassa. She had just received word that he was leaving after she gave birth to Kakarot. He had about an hour before he had to leave for the mission. She didn't know why he didn't stop in to see her or their son before he left other than the fact that he was a total creep that deserved to have his heart blasted into dust. But that was beside the point though. She remembered hearing the surrounding mothers discussing Bardock's insanity for going to planet Kanassa because it was such an odd place. She did overhear something about psychic abilities. What Bardock was confessing was actually possible. "If this is true, then how much do you know?"

"Everything I saw was from a life long ago. I've changed Kakarot's future drastically. We should both be dead, Colleen. There were only a few Saiynas who survived Planet Vegeta's destruction. Kakarot was safe. He grew up to become a powerful warrior. He wasn't much like us at all."

"How so?"

'_I don't know how she'll take this. She may not be as ruthless as most Saiyans, but she's still a Saiyan. I have to explain this the best way I can.'_ "He hit his head as child, lost most of his Saiyan instincts besides the love of fighting. Instead of wiping out the people on this planet, he became their hero."

Colleen looked amazed, but not necessarily in a good way. "I can't really imagine it." Colleen loved to fight and she never gave much thought to her victims. But she did care about her people, most notably her family. It wasn't so odd if Kakarot found a life on Earth and made it his home. "But was he okay? Did he..." She didn't want to sound soft, but she wanted to know. "...was he happy?"

Bardock was surprised. "Yes."

"Well, that's good then." She smiled.

'_She might understand my mission after all.' _"He was also a Super Saiyan."

"Our son?" She almost jumped out of her seat from pure excitement. "I thought those were just stories. A Super Saiyan? Really?" Bardock really could see Goku in his mother. "His power level was only two!"

"I wanna help him become as strong as he should be. He was extraordinary, Colleen." He wished he could have shared his visions with her. Better yet, Bardock hoped she could see it through her own eyes one day. "I want to prove that my life shouldn't have ended that day."

"I'm glad you didn't die that day." Bardock braced himself for an emotional moment, but Colleen laughed instead. "I would have died wishing that someone would have ripped out all of your organs until you bleed to death painfully."

"Thanks for the graphic image." _'Good thing Goku never picked that side of her up. Psychotic and smiling about it.'_

"So what's next?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know how you'll feel about this, but I don't want us to destroy the earthlings. Kakarot–who was named 'Goku'–put his life on the line for them. I don't want to..."

"Dishonor his memory?" Bardock could be a selfish idiot sometimes, but she knew he was a man of honor. It was just a bit outside of the box to defend the honor of someone who technically didn't exist. "This is too weird."

"Seeing the future?"

"No. You not being a jerk!"

Bardock smiled amused and shrugged. "I could always leave if it upsets you."

"No. I think I like the new you. I just hope you're not too soft." She smiled to show that she was only teasing. Soft or not, he was still incredibly strong.

Bardock felt better with her knowing the truth. She accepted everything he had said and Colleen pretty much stayed loyal to him and fulfilled his wishes. She might have been a fool for always putting up with him in the past, but she wouldn't abandon him now that they were finally finding some common ground with Kakarot. "I know I'm walking an impossibly fine line between the earthlings and our people, but I brought us here. It's my responsibility now. But no matter what happens, I'm loyal to my family first."

Colleen smirked, incredibly satisfied with what she had heard from Bardock. She then took a banana from a fruit bowl sitting on the table and began peeling it slowly before placing it in Bardock's hand. "You should eat."

"Why?"

"Because I need you to be up to full power, General." She stood up and unwound her tail, swaying it back and forth in Bardock's face before heading towards their bedroom. Bardock forgot about his hunger for a moment, completely hypnotized his woman. She posed in the doorway before entering and spoke naughtily, "I'll be waiting."

Bardock followed her advice and quickly stuffed his face before rushing off to his bedroom. He had just saved his entire race and outsmarted Fate. He deserved Colleen's particular expertise.

* * *

><p>Bardock opened his eyes, sensing something powerful approaching. He was careful not to move too much with Colleen sleeping on his chest. Actually, she was sleeping in about every direction possible. It was yet another trait that his son picked up from his mother, but at least she didn't snore as loud. He always disliked it before, but something about watching her rest put his mind at ease.<p>

Bardock continued trying to decipher the energy. It was familiar and so high that it could have only been one person. "That can't be right."

"Bardock?" Colleen began to moan and cuddled up into a pillow, allowing Bardock to have his own body back. "What is it?" She asked, but she was already readjusting herself in order to go back to sleep.

'_This can't be good!'_ "Just go back to sleep. I'll be back." Bardock quickly put on a pair of pants. He didn't want to keep his guest waiting. _'I don't understand why he'd be here.'_

Bardock opened his front door and sure enough, it was his king. "Bardock."

"King Vegeta?" _'Did Cellena open her big mouth?'_ "To what do I owe this great honor?"

"I am quite curious to know why the 'savior' of our race isn't communing with his brethren. Why is your home separated from the rest of the Saiyans?"

Bardock searched King Vegeta's thoughts, but he didn't find any of his true intentions. He also didn't sense any jealous and bloodthirsty rage, so his secret with Cellena must have still been just that. _'What is he really up to?'_ "I prefer the open space."

"But your last home was in the middle of a city."

'_So he's been doing his research on me?'_ "I find it surprising that the king knows of the whereabouts of a low class soldier."

"I make it my business to know about my subjects, especially one as interesting and _supposedly_ useful as you." King Vegeta could play along, despite knowing that Bardock was hiding something. He was in a pleasant mood after spending some much needed time with Cellena.

Bardock didn't really need to hear that. "My woman and I needed some privacy."

"Well, how am I to keep watch over you if you're hiding?" he smiled.

"I didn't realize I needed to be watched, Sire." Bardock crossed his arms in blatant disrespect. That might have been a bad call, but he didn't care. "Is there something I did to warrant your suspicions?"

"Not in particular." Vegeta shrugged. "I simply find you to be suspicious."

'_He's not here for a fight. What is he doing? Marking his territory?'_ Bardock didn't know why he was so annoyed with his king. He had never disliked him before. But, Bardock never really had any interaction with him either. _'Maybe it's because he's jeopardizing my mission with Kakarot.' _Whatever the reason, Bardock knew he was going to have to get over it or at least pretend to.

"King Vegeta?" Colleen emerged from the bedroom wrapped up in a sheet. She was completely clueless to the tension between the two Saiyan males. "We're honored to have you here, Sire." She bowed before him.

"Colleen, I presume?"

"Yes, Sire." She was honored that the king even knew her name!

"When Cellena spoke of you, she didn't give your beauty justice."

"Thank you, Sire." Colleen smiled gleefully. For Cellena to speak of her to the king and for him to compliment her was astounding. After all, Bardock didn't usually give her any compliments on her looks. She might have been a Saiyan, but she was still a woman. _'If only Bardock was this much of a gentlemen.'_

Bardock cut his eyes at her. _'You can't see that King Vegeta is only being nice to you to bother me? He wants to make me jealous.'_ Bardock wished she could hear his thought at that moment so she would have stopped fawning over their king. It wasn't even like he was the strongest Saiyan. Bardock was!

Kakarot's wails exploded into the room. Colleen smiled, but she really felt like crying herself. "Excuse me. I should go take care of my son."

Vegeta spoke as she headed off towards Kakarot's room. "I'd like to meet your son, if you don't mind."

Bardock and Colleen were both shocked for good and bad reasons. "Of course not, my king." Colleen bowed and then ran to fetch her wailing son.

"You do know an awful lot about me, King Vegeta." Bardock didn't get it. He knew Prince Vegeta and if his father was the same, they only cared about you if you were powerful. Weaklings were pests, mockeries to make fun of like clowns. King Vegeta didn't know the depths of Bardock's powers. Why was he taking such an interest?

"My mate insisted that we bring our files with us and I'm glad that we did. Your life makes for an interesting read." King Vegeta chuckled. "A low level soldier pretending to be an elite by taking missions that should be impossible for him to accomplish. You come back half dead each time, but still alive. With our unique Saiyan traits, it's not difficult to guess how you became stronger than the average soldier of your rank."

King Vegeta was genuinely surprised at the amount of planets Bardock and his crew had conquered for the Planet Trade Organization. He and his team could have been useful. "I'm curious as to what happened to your team. The general let them be sent off to another world without him?"

"I lost my crew." Bardock didn't take a lot of time to think about it. He really couldn't afford to while he tried to keep a clear head and plan a future for his son. Still, he never let go of the rage within his heart. He would call upon it when he needed to. "Dadoria and his men ambushed them on Planet Meat while I was recovering."

"Seems like a waste of Dadoria's time."

Bardock clenched his fingers tightly. He wanted to take his newly made fists and punch King Vegeta in his face. It was extremely difficult listening to the king disrespect his crew when he knew they were stronger than most of King Vegeta's so-called elites. The only thing he could do was plan and wait for the day when he got his chance to wipe that smirk off of the king's face. "Well, Frieza was afraid of me."

"Of you?" King Vegeta stopped himself from laughing, though it was difficult.

Bardock couldn't help himself. "Of what he thinks I'll become."

King Vegeta glared. He did want to ask Bardock about his own future, but he didn't want Bardock to think that his wisdom made him invaluable . "Well, fear not, Bardock. Your comrades will be avenged once I defeat Frieza."

"Not if we get to him first."

"We?" he cocked his brow.

Cellena came back with a calm Kakarot, who was wearing a homemade diaper in order to look more presentable. Colleen was just so excited that her low level baby interested the king. "This is Kakarot, King Vegeta."

The child certainly didn't look special to the king. "This is the child born with a combat level of two?"

Colleen was shocked that the king knew about that, but mostly embarrassed. She wished she could have kept that information buried forever, but she had no choice but to nod to her king. "Yes, King Vegeta."

"I don't know if we've ever recorded a power level so low." He looked at the young Saiyan baby, who was fidgety in his mothers arms. He looked identical to Bardock. It was only fitting that he be born a low level soldier. At least Colleen was a second class. Like father, like son. "I can see him fitting in perfectly with these humans. They're quite fragile. I bet even some humans must have higher combat levels than Kakarot when they're born."

Bardock and Colleen were both angered, but it was the emotional Colleen who couldn't keep her mouth shut. "His power level at birth will be irrelevant when he becomes a Super Saiyan!"

"A Super Saiyan?" King Vegeta laughed. Many powerful Saiyans had tried to achieve such an honor. He had not even reached Super Saiyan yet. A low level soldier reaching such power was hilarious. "Your low level son becomes a Super Saiyan? You saw this in a vision?"

Bardock was clenching his fists, even more ready to rip his king apart. "I did."

Vegeta noticed Bardock's hands and could sense how offended he was. As far as he could tell, Bardock wasn't lying. _'Perhaps he thinks he saw something created from his own wish fulfillment.'_ "Well, I'm not a superstitious man, Bardock. I'll have to see it to believe it."

"I'm sure my king has better things to do than come all this way to interrogate a warrior so beneath his station," Bardock said.

"You're right. I've come to scold you on your poor choice." King Vegeta dropped his smile. "This isn't a good planet for us to be on."

Bardock braced himself. It would be best for the earthlings if the Saiyans left Earth, but it might have been better if he could keep an eye on King Vegeta and try to somehow influence his decisions. Besides, he would need more Super Saiyan allies for certain challenges. It was a double-edged sword indeed. "Why would you say that?"

"Because Dr. Brief informed me of it's lunar cycle. There's a full moon once every month."

Colleen gasped. "Once every month? Bardock, did you know about this?"

"I forgot." Bardock made a huge mistake forgetting about such an important detail. There was no way the earthlings would survive if a planet of five hundred elite Saiyan warriors transformed. Bardock wasn't sure if the planet itself would survive.

"Don't you think that's important information?" the king scolded, seething his words through his teeth.

Bardock narrowed his eyes at Vegeta at first, but then his sarcasm punched through full force. "This idea might have escaped your brilliance, my king, but is it possible that we Saiyans could not look up at the moon?"

King Vegeta should have blasted Bardock, but he smiled for the sake of making him look stupid instead. "Out of curiosity, have you ever been under a full moon without looking at it?"

Bardock thought hard about it. "No."

"There aren't many effects on children, but I assure you that there are side effects for Saiyan adults without a full transformation."

Bardock wasn't really aware of it himself. He had always transformed. A full moon generally meant that people were going to die. Bardock welcomed the transformation. He was one of the few Saiyans who could control his giant ape form. He personally loved it. He couldn't imagine a full moon without transforming. However, he'd have to find a way to cope. "If you want to pack up and leave Earth, you can do that. But if it's alright with you, I would like to stay here with my family."

"I would as well." King Vegeta had no intention of leaving. _'Cellena believes there's a reason why Bardock chose Earth and I'll find out why.'_ "I'm sure with all of my 'brilliance', I can come up with some sort of solution to our problem, one more inspiring than 'not looking at the moon'."

"Is that all, my king?"

"Unfortunately, there's one more thing we have to discuss. Cellena wanted me to ask you a question."

'_Why do I have a bad feeling all of the sudden?'_ "Which is what?"

King Vegeta was indeed a hostile man, but his cold and hard eyes began to soften just a bit. "Do you know where our son is?"

Bardock was completely caught off guard. _'Vegeta and Cellena do obviously care about their son. I wish I could help them, but I don't know what to do.'_ "No. I haven't had anymore visions yet."

King Vegeta then glared. If he wasn't going to have anymore visions, his gratitude was only going to go so far. "Then please try to remember that you are no longer useful, Bardock."

'_This isn't good. King Vegeta isn't going to care about what I saw in an old life if I can't even find his son. I'll lose all of my influence over them.'_ "Colleen and I will move with the other Saiyans in the morning."

King Vegeta nodded in agreement and then left immediately. He was anxious to get away from the Saiyan he had instantly come to loath and get back home to his woman.

Bardock slammed the door, cursing to himself. _'I hate politics.'_

"What did you do to anger our king?" Colleen asked, but it wasn't really a question. It was more like a lecture.

Bardock rolled his eyes. "He's just uptight." Like father, like son. Bardock could see Prince Vegeta going on and on with insults directed at Goku for being a low level. His favorite name for him was "clown" and that did not amuse Bardock, not one bit. "It runs in the family, believe me."

"Well, listen up!" Colleen's rage bursted out of her and she pointed her finger into Bardock's chest hard. "No one is going to talk about our son like that! My son is a future Super Saiyan! He's going to ascend if it's the last thing he does! And why don't we all ascend? If you know how to make it happen, then we should all become Super Saiyans!"

"All of us?" he chuckled.

"Yeah!" Colleen didn't know what it would be like, but it would have been impressive. The low level family would become the strongest in the universe. "Family first, right?"

Bardock smiled. "Right." It would be great if they all became Super Saiyans. He needed Super Saiyan allies, and who would be more loyal than his own family? If it wasn't impossible, it certainly wouldn't be easy. Raditz wouldn't be a natural talent like Kakarot, but that didn't mean he couldn't work hard and learn. Bardock did often underestimate Colleen. She was right when she confronted him on Vegeta. It was easy to forget about her when she was knocked up for months at a time. But she was a great warrior and her background was actually much more prestigious than his. "It's settled then. We'll all become Super Saiyans."

Bardock and Colleen moved their home to be with the other Saiyans in the morning, just as Bardock promised the king. Their location wasn't as nice as their last. They would have to travel a few miles to get to some water (which wasn't that difficult when you could fly), but they gave themselves plenty of space for a yard. It was strange being surrounded by so many elites. Bardock didn't know those warriors, but they knew of him. He was the crazy low level who pretended to be an elite. They didn't have to say anything to his face. He could hear their thoughts. Maybe he would have gotten into a hundred different fights before, but things were different. Those fools wouldn't be laughing once he raised a house of Super Saiyans. He let that be his motivation.

Weeks had gone by and the Saiyans established a colony thanks to Dr. Brief's fortune. They all had food, clothes, and a ring was built in the center of their colony so they could properly spar with one another. Most of the Saiyans saw no point in exploring what they all saw as a dull and pathetic planet. Since they couldn't go on killing rampages, all the Saiyans really did was spar and have sex. Several of the females were already pregnant. They were sure to have a boom in numbers fairly soon.

Bardock and Colleen kept to themselves most of the time. Colleen was mostly the one to take care of Kakarot, but they found time to train with each other away from the eyes of their Saiyan comrades. Each day they spent together, the closer they were becoming. Bardock told Colleen of different adventures Goku had been on. He didn't tell her every detail, but a lot to keep them busy. Colleen didn't mind. She became more proud of her little son each day.

Of course it wasn't all praise. She would scold little Kakarot for doing stupid things like letting Frieza go until Bardock reminded her that he was only a baby. She could accept that her son wasn't ruthless, but she didn't take kind to stupid. But she did enjoy most of Bardock's stories.

The only thing that took the pleasantness out of their time was Bardock's lack of visions. If he could read minds, then his powers were obviously still working. He didn't understand why he was stuck in a world that didn't exist when his son and prince were missing. Bardock knew Prince Vegeta was twisted prior to ever being sent with Frieza. He was probably made worse when his father told him that he was leaving with him. He couldn't imagine what he must have been like if he was left to believe that his entire planet abandoned him. Bardock had no idea what Frieza had told him. Bardock didn't even know if Frieza thought he killed all the Saiyans. He technically didn't know if Planet Vegeta had been blown up at all. But Bardock was determined to somehow get the prince home to Cellena. Somehow, someway he would do it for her.

* * *

><p>"Your hair is so pretty now!" Little Bulma Brief was brushing Queen Cellena's hair after having some hair specialists come over to Capsule Corp. Queen Cellena was skeptic about if their products were capable of doing the job but once she saw the relaxer eat through a can, she figured it could work. It took a bit of the Saiyan element out of her look, but she enjoyed how soft, shinny, and cooperative it suddenly was.<p>

When Bulma saw Cellena's hair, she begged to brush it. Cellena thought it was odd, but Bulma was particularly sweet to her over the past few weeks. She did whatever she asked of her, so she decided to give the girl what she wanted. "Bulma?" she asked. "Is this normal? Do all earthling girls brush their mother's hair?"

"I think so."

Sitting in a chair while Bulma brushed her hair wasn't very entertaining, but it was surprisingly relaxing. "Why are you brushing mine? You have your own mother."

"But her hair isn't as long as your's."

"But still, I've noticed you haven't spent a whole lot of time with her in the past few weeks." Bulma was pretty much always around. She loved to watch her father work on machines and Cellena often observed Dr. Brief. Then when she wasn't watching her father, she was following Cellena around like a pet or something. After spending time with Mrs. Brief, Cellena could understand if the intelligent little girl wanted to hang out with more mature people, but she could still bond with her mother over feminine things. "It seems like you spend more time trying to spend time with me than being with your mother."

The morning after the Saiyans came, her father had a long talk with Bulma. He said that she should do whatever the king and queen asked her to do, especially the queen. He said they were very strong and could be very dangerous if she disobeyed. So far, they enjoyed each other's company. Bulma was really trying to keep it that way. "Daddy said I should be as nice to you as possible."

She smiled. "He is indeed wise." Queen Cellena did like having Bulma around. It made her want another child and wish to have Vegeta back desperately. Bulma was a good distraction as she tried to repress her sadness and anxiousness.

Bulma's father told her something else, something that she was to never tell anyone about except for the man named Bardock. She could be a princess one day if she was very nice to the queen. She would pretend to play princess a lot, so she was excited about it. "What's it like being a queen?"

"Everyone does exactly what you say when you say it." Cellena observed herself in the vanity mirror. She was beautiful, intelligent, powerful, deadly, and well respected. She had a lot of duties, but nothing she couldn't handle. "It's the greatest life you can have."

"People do that for me now."

"That's because of your father's fortune, not because of who you are." Cellena turned to face Bulma and spoke down to her. She didn't mean to be cruel. She just wanted her to understand. "If you lost all of your money, you wouldn't have any prestige or respect. You'd be just another little earthling girl, but worse. You'd have shame and the memory that you once had the world at your finger tips and now you were nothing but a joke."

Bulma's feelings were hurt, but she did her best not to cry. "Then I guess being a queen is much better." If people really were the way Queen Cellena said, then Bulma really did want to be a princess. "Do you miss your son?"

Cellena tried not to let it get to her, but she thought of Vegeta every night. She didn't let anyone know, but what harm would it do if she told a child? "Very much." Sooner or later, she would have to accept that her son might very well be dead. "I'm planning on having another child. Hopefully, it's a little girl." She laughed. "Just don't tell the king that."

"Can I name her?"

"It would depend on what name you chose."

Bulma stopped brushing so she could really think about it. She really, really wanted to name a baby, but she knew from going shopping with Queen Cellena that she was very picky. "How about Cerina?"

"Cerina, huh?" It wasn't entirely quite a Saiyan name, but enough. Bulma was obviously trying to play off of her own name. It was actually quite beautiful. As long as Vegeta didn't want to name the baby after him somehow, she would name her daughter exactly that. "I'll strongly consider it, Bulma."

Bulma was so happy! "I kind of always wanted a baby sister, but then I wouldn't be the only child. It's better if you have a baby that I can play with instead."

Cellena began to get an incredible idea and removed the brush from Bulma's hand to speak with her. "Bulma, how would you like a job?"

"What kind of job?" Bulma didn't really like the idea of working with so man toys in the world.

So far, Cellena thought of Bulma's presence as pleasant. She was instructed to be nice to her and while she was a bit of a spoiled brat, she knew her place when compared to Cellena. She could see that Bulma was tenacious and a bit ambitious, even though she was small. She admired that quality and saw a bit of herself in her. She would need someone of that quality for certain tasks. She was only a little girl, but was impressively bright. She had plans for Bulma. Great plans. "How would you like to be my personal handmaiden?"

"Like your servant?" Bulma whined. She didn't mean to, but she didn't even like cleaning up her room!

Cellena didn't get offended with Bulma's first reaction. She could sympathize. "With perks, of course. You could even come stay with me in my place when it's finished. You'd have your own room. You'd be the most respected human on the planet." Cellena thought it was a great favor for young Bulma. But she wasn't only being generous. _'Dr. Brief is being cooperative, but he'd probably take it up a notch with his daughter by my side. He'd be quite concerned for her safety.'_ But it wasn't all about instilling fear. She felt like she could trust Bulma and mold her into the diplomat that she needed. "When I give you orders, you can issue them with the same authority as if I gave them myself, like a general of sorts. It's the closest to real power you'd ever experience. Would you like that?"

'_Is this the best way to become a princess?'_ Maybe if Bulma was a bit older, she would understand about power a bit more. But she was only a child. "Would I get to see my mom and dad again?"

"Of course." Cellena was a bit surprised that Bulma didn't leap for joy at the thought of joining her, but she didn't hold it against her. "You're such a brilliant little girl. I'd hate for all of your knowledge to go to waste and I'm certain your father is the only one capable of molding you into who you should be." _'And if you became more brilliant, then he would be expendable.'_ "What do you say?"

Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around Cellena. "I would love to!"

"Good." Cellena patted Bulma on the head, still not ready to hug her. That form of affection was still acceptable to the girl and Bulma let her go. "Now for your first order of business, I need you to give something to one of my elite soldiers positioned outside."

Bulma remembered what they looked like. They were huge guys with scars and muscles. They weren't beautiful like Queen Cellena or kind of cute like King Vegeta. They might not have ever hurt Bulma or her father, but they weren't very nice. "But they're scary!"

Queen Cellena had begun writing out a letter of great importance. When she finished it, she sealed it and placed it in Bulma's hand. "You can't be afraid of anything, Bulma, not if you're working for me. Understood?"

She gulped. "Yes, my queen."

"Good. Make sure you tell your father of our arrangement as well." She smirked. "Now leave me. I have to get ready for tonight."

Bulma hurried off with the letter in her hand. She really did not want to go to the guards, but she didn't have any choice. Cellena could be very nice, but she just had a feeling that no one could be scarier than Queen Cellena. When she stepped outside, there were two guards positioned at the doors of her house. They were bigger and scarier than what she thought, but she reminded herself of the task. "Excuse me..." she asked very quietly.

One of the Saiyans looked at her and sneered. "Get lost, kid!"

Bulma jumped back and whimpered. _'But I have to do it. If I want to be a princess, I can't let Queen Cellena down.'_ "I have something..." She raised her tiny arms up towards the guard.

"Get away before I kill you," he seethed.

Bulma closed her eyes and shook, but she wouldn't put her hand down. "But, Queen Cellena ordered me to give you this!"

Then everything changed. "Why didn't you say so?" The guards took it from Bulma and all the sudden, they weren't big and scary anymore. They were nice to her. They even seemed a little scared. Both of the guards came over to read the letter and when they were done, the one holding it disintegrated it in his hands. "I'll do this right away."

Bulma was a bit amazed. It was just as the queen had told her. They did respect her more once they found out she was carrying out the queen's orders. _'Maybe it is the best way for me to be a princess.'_

* * *

><p>"I am tired." Colleen wiped he brow and fell down on her fresh, green grass panting for breath. She and Bardock had a good spar and she needed a moment to rest. Kakarot was watching in a play pin that he was still too young to figure out how to get out of. He wasn't even quite ready to start walking or talking yet. He did laugh and make lots of noises during the match. Colleen chose to believe her son was cheering for her.<p>

Bardock laid down on the grass next to his mate. For the first time in a long time, he was actually really pleased with his life. He wasn't getting much action on the battlefield, but there was plenty in his bedroom lately. He wasn't nearly as tired as Colleen and started observing her in her spandex shorts and sports bra that was a tad too small for her nursing sized breasts. Before he thought about it, he had rolled over on top of her.

"Bardock!" she laughed. "I'm tired and I feel disgusting. I was thinking of taking a bath while you watched Kakarot."

"He'll be okay and I don't mind." He kissed her lips. They did taste a bit salty from her sweat, but he honestly didn't mind all that much.

Colleen strongly considered going along with Bardock, but she was a bit worried about some things. "Not that I don't appreciate how you've been wildly engrossed with me lately, but don't you think you should come up with some kind of plan about tomorrow night?"

"The full moon?"

"Yes, Bardock. I don't know what we're supposed to do. I can't control myself in my transformed state and neither can many of those elites. You're one of the few." Colleen didn't want anything to happen to Kakarot in case she transformed. She wouldn't have known him or been able to protect him if there was danger.

Bardock rolled off of her and sighed. "Do I have to do everything on this planet?"

"Well, since you brought hundreds of bloodthirsty killers to a planet of weaklings and you're the only one who really cares, then yes. You do."

Bardock raised up, sensing a powerful energy approaching of someone he didn't know. He watched them carefully to see where they were headed and he was surprised when they landed in his yard. "Are you Bardock?"

Bardock recognized the soldier's armor. _'What would an imperial guard want with me?'_ "Depends on who is asking."

"I come with orders from Queen Cellena. She wishes to see you immediately."

Colleen cocked her brow. "Why would she want to see you?"

Bardock was grateful that he hadn't formed a bond with Colleen yet. He didn't know if he'd be able to keep his secret from her. He didn't know how Cellena was able to keep it from Vegeta. "I'm not sure, but I had better not keep her waiting."

Bardock didn't know if it was urgent or if she was just going to try to annoy or interrogate him, so he immediately flew off towards Capsule Corporation only dressed in pants and boots. The guard rejoined his post at the front door when he landed while Bardock walked inside.

Dr. Brief was at the receptionist desk, shaking as he was signing some documents. _'I don't know if I can do this...'_ His skin was particularly pale, his eyes were bloodshot, and there were bags under them. Any idiot would have been able to tell how upset he was. He was bound to give away their plots in his condition!

Queen Cellena could wait. Bardock walked over to Dr. Brief and placed his hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the touch and gasped startled. He was almost relieved to see it was only Bardock. If Dr. Brief screwed up, it would be all over for the earthlings.

"Lets take a walk." Bardock led Dr. Brief to where he remembered one of his labs were. Bardock was surprised to see so many different gas canisters in the room. "What is all this?"

"I synthesized a sleeping gas, similar to the gas used in your spaceship. King Vegeta told me about your issues with the full moon and I thought this was the best solution. It will be issued to every Saiyan home in the morning and everyone is to use it."

Bardock could remember how Goku got by for so long with the full moon. His adoptive grandfather would put him to bed early. The same worked for Gohan, but neither of them had tails as adults. Bardock had no idea what the blutz waves emitted from the moon would feel like, but sleeping through it was better than losing a tail. "That will work."

Even with Bardock's vote of confidence, Dr. Brief still looked extremely nervous about something. "So, what's got you so agitated?"

Dr. Brief tried to hold it together, but just thinking about it brought tears to his eyes. "Queen Cellena plans on taking Bulma."

"What!" _'Could Cellena somehow know what Dr. Brief and I are up to?'_ "Where?"

"To the palace with her when it's ready. She wants her to be her handmaiden or right hand."

Bardock was instantly relieved. "That's a good thing. If she's close to the queen, she can get close to the prince." _'Though I don't see how a human child could have charmed her so easily.'_

"I can't hand my only child over to her!" Dr. Brief was terrified of the Saiyans after living with their leaders for weeks. Cellena could be cool and cordial, but she hurt those who defied her or did something wrong. King Vegeta killed one of his workers for saying something sarcastic. All Dr. Brief could do for the family was send them a gift basket and make up a lie about being hurt in one of their factories. But the absolute worst thing was that Dr. Brief's life was constantly threatened if he didn't do a good job for King Vegeta and if his life wasn't proper motivation, King Vegeta said he would kill his family.

"Queen Cellena is proud and arrogant and believes you should know your station, but she is not as cold-hearted as you think. It's possible that she's grown fond of your daughter and no harm will come to her."

Dr. Brief simply could not believe Bardock. He claimed he was trying to help, but all he was doing was convincing Dr. Brief to give into fear instead of fighting. _'I'm running out of options. Maybe it's best to give the Saiyans the gas. I would be saving the planet by wiping them out.'_

Bardock's eyes widened. The gas canisters would have been the perfect weapon. King Vegeta underestimated how desperate Dr. Brief was and thought he could bully him into doing whatever he wanted through fear. Bardock underestimated him as well.

Bardock exploded with rage and grabbed Dr. Brief by his neck. "Excuse me?"

Dr. Brief struggled to remove Bardock's tense fingers, but the more he struggled, the higher Bardock raised him. "Please, Bardock!"

"I'm not sure if I did tell you this, but I can read minds!"

Dr. Brief's eyes bucked but then tears began to slip from his eyes, knowing that his end was coming.

"That gas that we're supposed to take to put us to sleep was going to be given to every Saiyan male, woman, and child." He thought of Colleen waiting at home with Kakarot. They would have been completely unaware of the danger they were in. Even if Colleen and Bardock could have survived, Kakarot wouldn't have been strong enough! "You're planning on killing my baby son?"

"Think of the position I'm in!"

Bardock was offended. "You're breathing. Your daughter is breathing and favored of my queen!" It was taking every ounce of restraint within Bardock not to snap Dr. Brief in two. If he didn't think he needed Dr. Brief, he would have already been decapitated. "You can't imagine how lucky you are!"

"We're slaves!"

"Maybe you're so ungrateful because of that silver spoon in your mouth, rich boy. Well, allow me to knock you back down to reality." Bardock was beginning to lose what little bit of patience he had left. He was lucky to be alive! Did he know how difficult it was going to be to keep him alive while Dr. Brief was contemplating genocide? "If I ever find out that you are trying to harm my family, I will kill you slowly and make your family watch before I eradicate all life on this planet with my own two hands. Do you understand?"

Dr. Brief was beginning to get lightheaded. He couldn't speak so he nodded his head as much as Bardock's grasping hand would allow him to.

Bardock still wasn't satisfied. He very much wanted to kill him and no matter how many visions of Goku he saw, he wouldn't lose that killer instinct, especially when he had to call upon it to protect his family. "Good." Bardock let him fall flat on his butt for one reason and one reason only. _'You're lucky that we need you to make gravity chamber.'_

"Now you had better think of some great explanation to tell the king when he asks why we don't have sleeping gas ready for tomorrow night. And if any Saiyans transform and spill human blood, that's on your head!"

Dr. Brief held his neck and struggled to find his breath again through his tears. If there was a chance King Vegeta wouldn't have killed him for failing, he still would have been worthless to his family. He was completely helpless. _'I'm so sorry, Bulma!'_

Bardock was practically stomping down the hallways of Capsule Corp to find Cellena in her lounge. He really, really needed to punch a hole through someone. If Cellena summoned him for something ridiculous, there was probably going to be a bloodbath. He busted through the door without knocking and entered annoyed. "You called for me, my..."

Then it was all gone. All rage, all vengeance, all thought process was completely interrupted by a tail wagging sexily back and forth as she stared out of her giant glass windows. It was incredibly hypnotic, but that wasn't the only thing contributing to his lack of motor skills. Queen Cellena had found an excellent black dress that had the sexiest cut Bardock had ever seen. The bottom was so low, framed around her butt, but done elegantly enough to not look the least bit trashy. Only a woman with a perfect figure could have worn that dress and it accommodated her and her tail oh so perfectly.

Cellena caught Bardock's awestricken reflection in the mirror and she smiled knowing she had succeeded in her task. "Oh good! You're speechless." She turned around to face him and accomplished the impossible task of looking even more gorgeous than Bardock thought Saiyanly possible. "That was the reaction I was hoping for. Vegeta and I won't be doing much talking tonight."

Bardock grumbled. "That is none of my business, your highness." And he wasn't jealous! He simply didn't want to hear about his ex woman with another man. That was all!

Bardock was still amazed with her. She looked very different, better than she ever had before. He was really going out of bounds, but couldn't help himself from touching her long, curly hair that was pinned up in the back with a diamond clip and draped down her shoulder. "How did you get your hair to do this?" It made her look less like a Saiyan, but perhaps it wasn't so bad if their women were a bit more...feminine.

Cellena gently pushed Bardock's hand away before he started straightening her perfect curls. "Human products. Perhaps your woman would like to try it. I'm quite pleased with my hair this way."

"You look..." Bardock tried his best to think of something that would deflate her ego, but he was so dumbfounded by the way she looked that the truth fell right out of his mouth. "...beautiful."

"And you..." Cellena noticed that for whatever reason, Bardock had appeared before her without any garment to cover his perfectly chiseled abdomen. He was buff, yet lean, and even his protruding pelvic added to Bardock's sexiness. Of course she was used to seeing a perfect body all the time, so she didn't even need to recall back to her teenage years when his body was her's. "...smell." She smiled.

That was enough to break her spell. "To what do I owe this honor, your majesty?"

"Dr. Brief has been working with our communication and our tracking systems. If Vegeta hasn't changed his scouter, we'll be able to find him. If Frieza knows we survived, he might set up a trap. We could be leading troops to their death with no way of getting Vegeta and we wouldn't know until it was too late."

Bardock could see that Cellena needed her hope, but he knew she was reaching. "Frieza issues his own scouters. Vegeta having the exact same one from the Saiyan army is a longshot."

Cellena knew that, but what else did she have to hold onto? "Have you had any visions about Vegeta? Is there anything you could do to help us find my son?"

Bardock wished more than anything that he had something to tell her. But he respected her too much to lie about it. "No. I don't know where he is now."

"Anything, Bardock." Bardock had never seen Cellena looking so desperate. It was unlike her not to be strong, but something about her vulnerability for her son made her even more appealing for some strange and odd reason.

"When he was told about Planet Vegeta's destruction, he was alone on a mission. It was a difficult assignment, but he succeeded. He was surrounded by thousands of dead men."

"What did they look like?"

Bardock closed his eyes, trying to think about it. The visions that didn't follow his son weren't as clear. He had to really think back and try to envision Prince Vegeta sitting in denial with no reaction at all. "I think they looked like humanoid turtles almost. I don't think I remember anymore."

"No. That's fine." She smiled and took a deep breath. "It's certainly better than nothing."

With that out of the way, Bardock felt better about having to interrogate her (not that her feelings would have mattered anyway). "Why are you taking Bulma under your wing?"

Cellena crossed her arms. "Why are you interested in the child?"

Bardock smirked, which Cellena thought to be adorable. "Are you interested because I'm interested, because I could have lots of fun knowing that you were that paranoid about my behavior."

Cellena couldn't afford for their playful banter to go on any longer. Some humans were preparing a feast for her and Vegeta and he would be back at Capsule Corp very soon. "I believe in her ability to help us. Dr. Brief is desperate. He may do some foolish things in order to keep his family safe. I'm telling you now that Vegeta is probably going to kill him."

"So you want to raise Bulma up in his stead?" Despite Bardock knowing that "Goku" would have strongly disliked that, he couldn't help but think of Kakarot and how his life could have ended. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"That's not my only motivation. I need a good human minion and I've taken a liking to her."

Bardock glared at her with uncertainty.

Cellena laughed. "Is that so odd?"

"Yes."

Bardock knew her very well. Cellena considered if she was indeed acting unusual. _'Perhaps I'm being soft because my children are missing. Maybe that's why I'm clinging onto her and trying to get impregnated tonight.'_

Bardock was surprised. He had no idea that the queen was considering another child, especially after what happened to her second born. He did know that she had a thing for kids though. "Good luck."

"With what?"

"The baby." He felt so incredibly awkward. It reminded him of all the things he just couldn't give her in the past. "I hope you get what you want."

She smiled, though she did feel odd with Bardock knowing. "You're dismissed, soldier."

Bardock bowed before his queen, but she didn't watch him bow. She turned around to once again to stare out of the window and Bardock was once again met with her swinging tail. He looked away and tried to block it out of his thoughts. The tail always meant trouble and he was determined to have a life with much less conflict with Colleen.

He returned home and satisfied urges with a properly groomed Colleen, which was better than her being sweaty and tasting like salt. Though when she was resting and her back was turned to him, he imagined what she would like in that sexy black dress. She wasn't quite as tall as Cellena and something more youthful would probably fit her better.

'_I shouldn't be thinking of Cellena now. It's wrong.'_ Bardock still thought Colleen was quite sexy and her skills were quite impressive in bed. He spotted her tail lying limply on the bed and proceeded to stroke the soft fur.

"Woah!" Her tail was very sensitive to the touch. That's probably where Kakarot and Raditz got it from. The tail was a weakness for most Saiyans, but Colleen had to work hard to make it invulnerable when pulled. But that didn't change how she felt when it was stroked. "Do you want me all riled up?"

"Maybe."

She rolled back over to Bardock and kissed his lips. "Maybe we could bond this time?" Her eyes became big and innocent, another trait that Goku inherited from her, which did not really motivate him to have sex again.

Bardock was grateful to have her, but he didn't feel comfortable bonding with her yet. "Soon, but just not tonight." _'Not until I work out some things in my head.'_

"Okay." She sunk back into the covers and closed her eyes.

'_I'm sorry, Colleen. Now isn't the time!'_

* * *

><p>"Cellena?"<p>

She opened her eyes. She wasn't close to falling asleep yet. There were too many thoughts in her head while she rested on top of her lover's chest. "Yes, my king?"

"Something is bothering you. I can sense it." He stroked her bareback while the two of them laid together in their bed. He often did that, though she preferred for her tail to be stroked.

"There's a full moon tomorrow and Dr. Brief's failed us with the gas. He planned to kill us all. He has no idea that some of his most trusted workers are now loyal to us. Our presence here is supposed to be a secret, but the human military convinced him to turn on us." She felt partly responsible. "We should send for more of our own scientists, have them relocate to Earth. I wasn't thinking when I requested that our elites came here. Most of our scientists are second class warriors."

King Vegeta didn't blame her. He wasn't even that upset. Dr. Brief would have to die for his treachery, but not before he helped them find Vegeta. Dealing with Frieza taught him patience and he could exercise it when he felt he needed to. "Dr. Brief's genius in nearly uncomparable. We should leave him out of anything that would effect us biologically, but he can certainly still be our engineer...at least until the girl is ready." He smirked. "Are you certain Bulma will be as smart as her father?"

"I suspect that she'll be even smarter." She smiled thinking about what she had done to outsmart her old lover. "I tricked Bardock into telling me so earlier. He thought Bulma replacing Dr. Brief was a good idea. He would never say such a thing if she wasn't going to outshine him." _'Besides, he's interested in her for some reason and I'll figure out what.'_

"You are indeed wise." King Vegeta knew from experience how dangerous it was to have very intelligent enemies. While their wisdom could come in handy, sometimes they needed to be eradicated and the pieces of their lives could be studied afterward. It certainly worked out well when he destroyed the Tuffles. They would use Dr. Brief and when the time was right, they would kill him. "And the girl has taken a liking to you?"

"She treats me as if I was her second mother." Cellena smiled evilly. "Your plan is quite difficult though, Vegeta. I had to spend several days with that idiot mother of her's and keep from destroying her. But your plot is working. I believe Bulma will work very hard for us willingly, no threats necessary." _Though she's not that bad.'_

Vegeta could still sense Cellena upset about something. "Have no fear of the full moon. I'll issue an order for all Saiyans to stay inside their homes. Anyone who disobeys will either have their tail cut off our they'll be killed."

Cellena began to giggle naughtily. "Remember what happened the last time we were under a full moon and we didn't transform?"

"Don't you mean remember 'who' happened?"

"If we didn't conceive Vegeta, I would have blasted your head off. The full moon makes you crazy! I wonder how we'll survive it." There were too many Saiyans on such a weak and tiny planet. Even a few giant apes would have been terrible.

Vegeta should have been able to put her mind at ease, but he could still sense something further. "Something else is bothering you."

Cellena was doing her best to hide her thoughts from Vegeta, but she couldn't stop thinking about her past with Bardock. _'Is something wrong with me? He told me he didn't want any children, but then he has two brats of his own with that second class woman! Then I gave birth to Vegeta and he was fine, but Tarble had to be sent away. Maybe I'm only supposed to have Vegeta...'_ She knew she was making a miserable and pitiful expression. There was no way to get around it, so she just chose to speak. "I'm trying to get pregnant."

King Vegeta sat up in his bed, a bit surprised. "Vegeta is still alive."

"I know." Though she had no proof, she could feel that her son was somewhere out in the universe waiting for her. Tarble wasn't planned, but she did want him. Nine months of carrying him meant nothing and he was sent away. He probably wouldn't remember her, but she would always remember carrying him.

"I want another one." Since she said it, she felt her courage and continued. "A girl!" She then felt shy and had trouble looking up at Vegeta's cold and emotionless expression. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, woman." He smirked before leaning over to her lips. "All you had to do was ask."

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: The Full Moon

**A/N: **Hello! Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Your obsession makes me super obsessed to write this story.

**Q:** Will the story be Goku and Bardock centric or will it mostly be Bardock and King Vegeta and their spouses?

**A:** The story will mostly follow Bardock since he's on this mission, but how he'll interact with the characters–particularly familiar faces–will be really interesting to watch. There will be a HUGE Bulma and Vegeta element that's exciting, dangerous, sexy, and something I frankly can't wait to get to. I made it clear that Bardock thinks Bulma is extremely important and her role in this story will be larger than you can imagine. Some other DBZ characters will be introduced, some other Saiyans, and some key characters also need to be born, rescued, or reassigned. I'm gonna try not to make this story too long (really because I'm obsessed with it myself), but it's quite the epic tale and I keep coming up with ideas within writing the chapters.

This conflict of Bardock's past relationship with Cellena and how it affects him and Colleen and trying to keep it from King Vegeta will stretch out for a while, so I hope you guys like the drama. It won't be a focus every chapter, but it's a big deal.

**Q:** Will the story follow Kakarot into adulthood?

**A:** Absolutely

**Q: **Will Bulma and Vegeta meet as kids?

**A:** You'll find out the answer to that in either the very next chapter or the one after that, but kid Vegeta will show up in the very next chapter. PROMISE!

**FYI:** I don't write sex scenes. Allude? Yes. But I won't write it.

I do not own DBZ

Chapter 4

All Saiyans were ordered by the king to stay indoors, block out all windows, and not to look up at the moon. There was a curfew issued and the Saiyans were supposed to be sleeping by the time the full moon came out, but Bardock and Colleen both laid in their bed with their eyes wide open and pointed up at the ceiling.

'_This is terrible.' _Bardock could feel his heart trying to explode from his chest, his blood pumping through his veins, his energy building up in his body. It was impossible for him to sleep, which was probably why Vegeta wanted Dr. Brief to give them all sleeping gas. Bardock didn't see how it was possible otherwise.

Then to make things worse, Kakarot woke up and began screaming. "I can't do this!" Colleen got up and left the bedroom.

Bardock got up to follow her, not knowing what she was going to do. She wasn't going to check up on Kakarot. She couldn't take his crying, but she couldn't take dealing with trying to calm him down either. She kept pacing back and forth her house, contemplating just running outside and letting the transformation happen.

"Colleen..." He tried to touch her, but he was quickly knocked on the floor with a punch in the face. "What is your problem?" It took a lot of will for him not to retaliate either, but he could handle his instincts much better than her.

"I can't take this!" She had too much adrenaline surging through her body. She could feel the power in her veins, her muscles tensing, her energy about to explode like a volcano.

"You have to calm down!" Bardock wiped the blood from off his mouth and got back up on his feet. "We cannot transform and we have to get used to this if we're going to survive on Earth."

"I want to fight, Bardock! I have to do something aggressive or I might explode!" She pushed Bardock and his back was pressed into the kitchen counter. Then with them starting tensely into each other's eyes with all that aggression, they found their answer. They immediately gave into their primal instincts, combating their rage with lust. It was the perfect compromise until the ground began to shake.

Bardock grunted. "What now?" He could sense two power levels clashing, but they weren't transformed. No power levels had drastically increased enough to. "I think I should go check this out." Bardock was a bit concerned with policing the other Saiyans, but he was secretly hoping to get into a fight. He was itching to tear a hole through someone.

Colleen clenched her fists, raised them into the air, and began kicking her heels against the counter as she screamed from frustration. "Bardock!"

Bardock rushed outside and saw two Saiyan men practically beating each other to death. Other Saiyans ran from their homes to watch the match and began cheering on the competitors. _'This isn't good.'_ Bardock clenched his fists as he watched the battle and considered if he should stop it. As long as he didn't look up at the sky, the planet would be okay. If he didn't interfere with the fight, the smaller Saiyan was probably going to be beaten to death. Bardock didn't care a lot about that. It was in the Saiyans nature to fight and that meant that sometimes they'd have to lose or die. But if the fight continued, there was a chance that one of them could have turned.

"Rhu!" An angry Saiyan ran out of his home, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Rhu! Where are you?"

Bardock had a bad feeling which only increased once he felt a very high power level miles away and the roar of an animal he knew all too well. "Who is Rhu?" Bardock ran to the father and grabbed his arm to get his attention.

The father retaliated with punching Bardock in the face and Bardock couldn't retrain himself and hit the Saiyan back harder. The two of them continued throwing a couple of blows, but Bardock was stronger and had him in a headlock before too long. He really did want to blast his head off, but he had to somehow stop what was happening. "Who is Rhu?"

"It's my son! He's missing."

Bardock was not happy. "How do you lose your kid on a night like this?" Bardock let the Saiyan go and kicked him to the ground. He was such a fool not to keep an eye on his child! Bardock was certain whoever had transformed was indeed a child, or else the power level would have been much higher. "Stay here and I'll bring back your son, you moron!"

Bardock rushed back into his home and Colleen attempted to meet him at the door with aggressive kisses, but he pushed her back. "I unfortunately don't have the time!"

"Why? What's going on?" she yelled.

"Can't you sense that energy?"

"I'm a little preoccupied with losing my mind!"

"Colleen!" he grabbed her in order to keep her still. "Calm down and concentrate. You should be able to sense it."

It was extremely hard for her to be calm. She longed to be free in her primal form, her true self. She felt like a giant trapped within the skin of a rodent. Even Bardock trying to restrain her was almost more than she could bear. She either wanted to tear him apart or rip his clothes off. She couldn't do either? It was Hell!

But he gripped on tighter to her and she knew he wouldn't let her go unless she calmed down. She took a deep breath and tried searching for the energy, just like how Bardock taught her. "Did someone transform?" She didn't recognize the high power level at all.

"I believe so." Bardock let her go and ran off into his bedroom and began getting dressed in his Saiyan armor, just in case.

Colleen followed after him. "You're gonna go fight them?" Fighting a transformed Saiyan was generally suicide.

"It's just a stupid kid! I'm gonna go cut off his tail."

"Bardock, how will you keep from staring up at the moon?"

In normal circumstances, it would have been a stupid question. He would simply not look. However, Bardock could be honest with himself and admit that he really did want to look up at the moon and transform. He thought he deserved to more than anyone else. He could control it. "I'll manage."

"If you transform–"

"I'll control it!" He had to stop her before she nagged and snapped his patience in half.

"Listen!" She grabbed him to force him to look into her very serious eyes. "I need you to have a tail. A tailless Saiyan is..." She sneered. "...gross!"

Bardock almost laughed at how silly she was being. A tailless Saiyan did seem pretty worthless, but Goku and his family managed fine without them. Then again, a tail was needed in order to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. "I won't transform. I swear. Just don't kill Kakarot while I'm gone."

Colleen had almost forgotten about Kakarot. He had stopped crying, but she knew that with her luck, he'd start screaming his head off soon. "I'm not promising anything!"

"At least try, Colleen!" Bardock didn't have time to make sure she was okay if he wanted to stop the humans from being annihilated by a single Saiyan child. It wasn't hard to find the energy and he was gone and in front of the boy in seconds.

He opened his eyes and looked up, but not far up enough to stare at the moon. He was just looking up at the monster firing a giant wave of energy out of it's mouth and towards a building. The kid had really bad timing to go sight seeing. It had already done innumerable damage to the city. Humans were running around and screaming for their lives. There were already many humans laid out in the street dead. Some were grotesquely crushed from the giant ape's feet. Some were screaming for help underneath the rubble of their own homes. It was complete chaos and the child hadn't even been transformed for long.

Bardock wasted no time in hurrying behind the child's back. If he did try to engage him, Bardock couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't have looked up at the moon. He had to end things quickly. "Sorry about this, kid." He stretched out his hand and let out a powerful force that was enough to completely rip through the child's tail.

The ape roared and quickly turned around to see what had attacked him. Bardock was faster and moved out of the way and behind the monster's back again. The monster didn't understand what had happened, but he knew he felt tired all of the sudden and his world started enlarging. He tried to turn around once more to get a good look at whatever cut off his tail, but he fell flat on his stomach, completely unconscious.

Bardock looked around at all the destruction caused by one boy. Hundreds were dead and it had only been minutes. The Saiyans–Bardock included–were all about to snap because of the power of the moon that would be full once every month. It was unfathomable how the planet would survive.

It wasn't a strange sight for Bardock though. He had run many cities into the ground, destroyed one innocent life after the other simply because they had a nice planet and Frieza wanted it. Destruction was a friend of his, but lately they had grown estranged. He had seen his son fight so hard for every single one of those people that were now dead because of him. Goku would have gotten the dragonballs and wished them all back. Bardock considered them collateral damage on his crusade to save his people and empower his son. His plans weren't going to be perfect, but he would learn from his mistakes.

He grabbed the troublesome child and vaporized what was left of the child's tail on the ground. He wanted to remain inconspicious as possible to the humans. Word would get around very quickly about a monster that destroyed a city, but they didn't need to know about the Saiyans yet.

Bardock knew he couldn't fly home, so he decided to just use instant transmission to find the idiotic father. He appeared within their home, which looked very similar to his own, except for how it was decorated inside. Colleen kept their house much tidier as well. The father was sitting in his kitchen with his head against the table. He obviously must have been concerned for his son, but Bardock attributed his frustration mostly towards the full moon.

"Here's your brat." Bardock threw the child on the table and started heading for the door.

The Saiyan father stood to his feet in surprise that Bardock was in his home, but he was completely simmering once he saw that his son was missing his tail. "You!" He had a couple of choice words for Bardock, but he was so angry that he completely singed his brain. He tackled Bardock and sent him flying through a wall and outside.

Bardock was already annoyed. Getting tackled from behind and sent through a wall made him angry. But when the Saiyan turned Bardock over and punched him in the face, he was completely enraged! Bardock was much stronger than his opponent and he was able to turn him over and get on top. Bardock should have just restrained him, but his bloodlust wouldn't be satisfied by such a peaceful notion. He had played nice long enough. It was time to uncage the beast on his face!

"Bardock!"

He thought he heard his name, but it was faint. He couldn't hear over the sound of the breaking bones.

"Bardock, stop!" Colleen put her arms around Bardock and began to drag him away forcibly. It was difficult to keep a hold of him. He was completely focused on trying to kill someone. He even fought her to get away, but her grip was good and she was very strong. When his arms couldn't reach the man, he tried to kick him. When he was too far to do either, he reached out his arm to blast him. "Bardock!"

He suddenly realized what he was doing. His hands and his face were covered in blood. He could sense the other Saiyan's presence, but barely. "Let me go, Colleen!"

"Not until you calm down!"

"I am calm!" He wasn't, but he forced himself free and she really couldn't do anything about it. His heart was about to explode through his chest. He really did want to kill that guy, but he knew that he couldn't give into his primal rage. That's what pissed him off the most. "This is ridiculous!"

He rushed back into his house and threw the closest chair he could find across the room. The loud noise from the chair snapping into pieces awakened a screaming Kakarot. That's when Bardock cried out to the world in a furious yell.

"Bardock!" Colleen grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

"What is it?"

"I want you." Colleen knew that the only way the two of them were going to make it through the night was with each other. "Now!"

Bardock did not have to be told twice. Hundreds were dead, a boy lost his tail, and Bardock nearly killed someone, but that didn't matter. The most frustrating night was having the most perfect ending possible.

* * *

><p>Cellena giggled from the scratchy goatee tickling her neck. The lips of her lover were soft and luscious. It was quite the pleasant wake up call indeed. "I think if I'm not pregnant after last night, then this child simply isn't coming."<p>

"I'm always open to trying." Just as King Vegeta moved in towards his woman, there was a knock at their door. "What fool would disturb me?"

"Perhaps there is an emergency." Cellena could only imagine. She was surprised that there was still a world around her in the morning. She wrapped her body up in a silk rob and opened the door slightly.

"Queen Cellena?" It was the brightly blue eyed Bulma, holding a newspaper in her hand.

'_This child insists on being with me.'_ "Good morning, Bulma. Why have you come to bother me this early?"

"My daddy says that you and King Vegeta would want to see this." She handed the paper over to Queen Cellena and waited impatiently on her tip toes for her next mission.

"You're dismissed, Bulma." Bulma bowed and then skipped away happily. _'What an odd child.'_

"What is it?" Vegeta asked.

Cellena looked at the headlines of the paper and the giant picture of a giant ape. It was a smaller one, so it must have been a child. "Apparently, some of our people are immune to following instructions." She tossed the paper on her bed and watched Vegeta grumble silently to himself once he looked at it. "What do you propose we do?"

Vegeta couldn't say that he didn't expect that someone would transform. He was irritated that someone disobeyed him, but he hardly cared about what happened to the humans. "We already know that the human military knew of us. The public knowing will force their military action and we'll have to destroy them."

"I know that, my king. I want to know what you'll do with the humans. Will you eradicate them?" Cellena almost sounded sad.

King Vegeta was a bit amazed. "You don't want me to, do you?"

She considered not expressing how she felt, because it was odd. But she needed to let him know. "I'm ashamed to say it, but I really do enjoy their culture. I like their hotdogs and their fashion and they have the most interesting art and–"

"Please don't get soft on me." Vegeta moaned and rubbed his eyes. How could she say such things?

"I'm not! We adapted after the Tuffles were wiped out. Saiyans were completely barbaric and then we learned how to operate their devices and expanded our empire so much more. There's nothing wrong with trying to add some class to our race. We're capable of being the most powerful beings in the universe! But it takes so much more than that to have an empire, Vegeta."

"You want me to spare the earthlings for art?"

"I want you to spare the earthlings because I find them amusing." She smiled and climbed back into her bed next to her mate, speaking seductively. "Come on, Vegeta. I know how beautiful you thought I was in my black dress. You barely finished your dinner."

Vegeta smirked, remembering how ravishing she looked. "You did look particularly pleasing."

"Who do you think made that dress? Do you see any Saiyans crafting such things?"

Perhaps she had a point, but he didn't want his entire Saiyan army going to the mall and watching TV all day. "This isn't a vacation, Cellena. We live on Earth because we're training to get stronger to defeat Frieza."

"And these humans are going to help us become strong enough. You heard Bardock!"

That name severely irritated him. "I don't trust him."

"He did save our lives." Cellena did trust Bardock. To say that she trusted him with her life was a bit much, but he did deserve it. She thought she needed him to find her son and to reach Super Saiyan. But if she tried to convince Vegeta of how great Bardock was, Vegeta was going to get suspicious. "Fine. Don't trust him. Do me this favor and practice diplomacy."

Diplomacy was not something Vegeta liked. He understood that sometimes you had to play nice. After all, he was the one who initiated the deal with Frieza to conquer planets for him. It was all because Frieza was too strong for them to defy. It disgusted him that they had to follow all of his orders. Now that they were finally free from under his thumb, King Vegeta was ready to rule again with all the power he deserved. However, that wasn't the most important thing. Finding a way to defeat Frieza was his top priority. Then and only then would he be able to establish the Saiyan Empire to it's full potential. "I could care less about these humans. You do what you want as far as your diplomacy."

She smiled. "You're giving me permission to handle the situation?"

"You have my full blessing. I've got more pressing matters to attend to concerning the doctor."

"You can't kill him until he helps us find Vegeta!"

"I'm not going to kill him yet," he smirked, "but he does have to pay."

Cellena was completely turned on by her lover's naughty smile. As long as Dr. Brief survived whatever Vegeta had planned, she wasn't concerned. "You're so wicked, Vegeta!"

"I suppose that's why we're kindred spirits, my queen."

* * *

><p>Bardock opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in his bedroom. He was on his living room floor and could smell something delicious cooking. "Colleen?" He stood up and realized that the room was a mess. He started thinking back to the night before and what had happened. Bardock looked at his hands, which was still red from the blood of the Saiyan he nearly killed. It was probably smudged on his face and all over Colleen as well. He didn't care about a thing like cleanliness at the time.<p>

"I hope you're hungry." Bardock followed the scent into the kitchen. Colleen had several pots going and had a few things in the oven. She was stirring something with one hand and was holding Kakarot with the other. She looked refreshed and happy. Even Kakarot was rambling happily in his baby talk.

"So we survived the night." He smirked. "Fun, right?" He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"Take a shower, please."

He wasn't upset. He was in a very great mood. "Then you better have my breakfast ready when I'm done, woman."

She rolled her eyes, but she wasn't very offended. "I'll be done when it's done."

Bardock did as he was told and went into the shower. The full moon was a challenge, but Bardock was glad that they got through it with only one transformation and pleasant night with Colleen. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face and let the water sooth his body. _'I could get used to living life on this planet.'_

There was only one thing that bothered him. _'Where is Prince Vegeta? If I don't do something to get him back, this planet might be doomed and the prince might die. Kakarot might need Vegeta's help. They became good friends in the end and an indestructible force when they worked together. I have to find him!'_

"_I'm disappointed, Vegeta."_

Bardock opened his eyes, not understanding what had just happened. _'What's going on?' _He swore he had heard Frieza's voice, but that was impossible. But he couldn't forget the sound of Frieza's cruel and cocky voice, like he was mocking you with each syllable, even though he was pretending to be polite. _'Maybe I'm having another vision.'_

Bardock closed his eyes and tried to take his mind back to wherever he once was. He tried to focus on the sound of Frieza's voice.

"_I set up a pleasant trap for your father, yet he was too much of a coward to save the life of his own son." Prince Vegeta was still young, probably still only five years old, if not six. He was in Frieza's spaceship, standing before him. Dadoria and Zarbon were standing behind him, anticipating whatever what was going to happen with a smile on his face._

"_You said the price of my father's life was my obedience." He tried not to look afraid, but it was slowly becoming clear on his face. _

"_No, Vegeta. Your own life is a reward for your obedience. Your father gave you to me. Your planet may have unfortunately exploded due to that asteroid, but not before your own people ran away and abandoned you. Your father made a mockery out of you, Vegeta. I'm simply trying to give him what he deserves."_

_Vegeta clenched his fists. He was doing his best to control his rage, but the thought of being trapped with Frieza while his people were out in the unknown enraged him. _

_Frieza was also enraged by the situation. "I wanted to keep you alive and raise you like a good little pet, but then you monkeys started getting too cocky for your own good." Frieza wanted to kill King Vegeta and make him suffer for trying to make a fool out of him, but he didn't know if he would be able to find him anytime soon, if ever. "I don't think your father will fall into another trap. It's best for me simply to kill you."_

_Prince Vegeta knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat him. No matter what, he needed to stay alive until he had the power. "Sire, I can still be of some use to you!"_

"_Though I'm certain you would amuse me, I think I'd rather not have a prince of a renegade race at my side. I think I'd rather terminate my disgruntled employees."_

"_Just give me a chance, Sire!" he begged._

"_You only have one chance, Vegeta." He smiled cruelly. "Denounce your Saiyan heritage, your people, and your throne. Only then will I let you live."_

_Vegeta's clenched hands began to shake and he grunted to himself. Out of all the things Frieza had asked of him, that was far too much. "I am the prince of all Saiyans and I won't bow to you ever again!"_

_Frieza was furious, but he didn't say anything at the defiant boy who suddenly found enough pride to stare at his death fearlessly and furiously. Frieza raised one finger and then smirked. "Goodbye, Vegeta."_

A brilliant flash of light blinded Bardock for a moment and he fell to his knees in the shower with Vegeta's scream still echoing in his ears. _'This isn't supposed to happen. Vegeta may have a terrible life with Frieza, but he's not supposed to die.'_ His sight came back to him and he began to cough from the water pouring into his nose. He turned off the water and tried to regain himself. _'What have I done?'_

"Bardock! I'm done."

He shook his head to snap out of it. _'I've got find a way to save Prince Vegeta!'_

Bardock dressed himself and sat at the kitchen table. He didn't speak because he was racking his brain trying to figure out what to do, but he didn't know how to find Vegeta. Kakarot would need Vegeta's help in many battles. Cellena would want to see her son again. _'There has to be something I can do!'_

Colleen hadn't noticed how upset Bardock was and began digging into the food she had prepared. The food on Earth was much better than what she ate on Planet Vegeta. After experimenting with a cookbook, she started to really enjoy her time on Earth. After she scarfed down her food, she realized there was still half left. She wasn't hungry, but she was the one who cooked all the food. She reached over and snatched a piece of Bardock's bacon with super speed and he didn't even stop her. "Are you alright?"

She reached for another piece, but his hand grabbed her that time. "I had a vision."

"What about?" She became worried. "Is something wrong with Kakarot?"

Kakarot heard his cue and his mashed up peas came flying towards Bardock's face. He was surprised, but then he was particularly pissed off when he saw Kakarot and Colleen laughing hysterically. He grunted and rose out of his chair, prepped to fight.

"What are you gonna do?" Colleen asked. "He's only a baby." She continued to laugh at Bardock, who looked angry enough to punch someone.

He took a napkin and wiped his face. He sure did wish he could have decked Kakarot in the face. That was just one more reason to add to the list of why he hated kids, particularly babies.

Colleen snickered, but soon met her match when Kakarot's bottle flew against the back of her head pretty hard for a baby.

She grunted and quickly rose out of her chair, but Bardock knew that her anger problem was much more severe than his own. He grabbed her and held her still while she yelled out her frustrations. "You little brat! I'll teach you to mess with me!"

"He's just a baby," Bardock reminded, with too much enjoyment. "Calm down. You can't kill him before he reaches Super Saiyan. You don't wanna jeopardize our entire mission."

She forced Bardock off her, but she calmed herself down enough to stop herself from attacking Kakarot. She grumbled and sat back down in her seat. "Now, what about your vision? It was a new one?"

"I changed something. Frieza allowed Vegeta to live until he was full grown. He wasn't going to destroy Vegeta until Vegeta actually rose up against him when he thought he had a real chance of destroying Frieza. Now things are different. Frieza doesn't trust Vegeta with all of us alive. He's angry and he's looking to take it out on the only one he can."

"Prince Vegeta is going to be killed?" If Colleen knew how Vegeta slapped Goku and called him a clown, she wouldn't have cared quite as much for the prince. Bardock chose to keep certain parts of Goku's life a secret. She didn't need to know everything. "We can't let that happen!"

'_If only I could sense his power! Even if I found a way to get to a place where I could sense his energy–like King Kai's planet–I wouldn't know what to look for. I've never met the prince and personally sensed his energy.'_ "We have to trust in Dr. Brief and his genius."

"Do you think he'll pull through?"

Bardock thought of what Dr. Brief had just done. He almost tried to destroy all of the Saiyans. If anyone else found out about that, Dr. Brief would be killed instantly. Colleen would have gutted him if she found out he tried to hurt Kakarot. Bardock wanted to destroy Dr. Brief himself. He had to find Vegeta and he had to make the gravity chamber or else. "His life is on the line, believe me."

Kakarot started whining and reaching out for his bottle that was on the ground.

"Oh!" Colleen smiled evilly at her son. "Now don't your feel stupid, Kakarot."

"You're cruel," Bardock said.

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "Maybe he'll learn not to throw it at my head next time."

Bardock started eating his food and tried to ignore Kakarot as easily as Colleen, but Kakarot's whimpering was grating on his nerves. Then by the time he finished his meal, he had started screaming. He couldn't believe Colleen was going to just sit there and let their son scream in that highchair. It wasn't because he thought it was too mean. Kakarot was a brat.. It was just driving him crazy. "I can't take this." He picked up the bottle and handed it to Kakarot himself.

Colleen grunted. "I knew it! You are going soft!"

Bardock resented that. "I just prefer to have my ears working!"

"How did you go from being neglectful to spoiling our son?"

"It's just milk! Get over it." He was irritated, so he got up and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" she yelled.

"I've got to talk to Queen Cellena about my vision. She's probably the only one who will do anything about it." He slammed the door behind him. As much as he wanted to make things work with Colleen and Kakarot, he just wasn't used to the whole "family" thing yet.

Just before he took off into the skies, he spotted some imperial guards at the door of one of the other Saiyan's home. Bardock remembered this particular elite's house. You didn't forget people like him. Bardock didn't know him personally, but he knew of his reputation. When King Vegeta needed an expert torturer, that's the man he would call. _'If King Vegeta is summoning him for what I think, then I don't have much time!'_

He wasn't quite ready to show Cellena Instant Transmission, but he could sense she wasn't at Capsule Corp or near King Vegeta. _'It's better if we're alone anyway.'_

* * *

><p>Cellena landed in one of the most beautiful cities on the planet, East City. She had studied much about Earth. It was set up in forty-three sectors and they were all ruled by a beloved king. He was one who believed in world peace, so Cellena didn't understand how the military forced Dr. Brief to betray them. <em>'Too bad the humans picked a battle they couldn't win.'<em>

She approached the gates to the castle. There were many guards there in front and she looked forward to them trying to stop her. She hadn't had a good brawl in a while. She strutted in her black stilettos with a wicked smirk on her face. "I demand to get inside."

She was instantly met with guns aimed at her and one aggressive guard who thought too highly of himself. "No one may come into the castle to see the king without an invitation. Turn around, little lady."

"But I do have an invitation." She quickly outstretched her hand and released a shockwave that broke through the gates and sent every single guard crashing through the walls. "Seriously? That's the best you humans can do?" She didn't expect them to do much better, but she was disappointed. "Picking a proper pair of shoes is more difficult than you buffoons."

More guards poured outside, but she didn't feel the need to sully her hands with their weak, peasant blood. She raised her finger and aimed it towards her first victim. "Dying by my hand is probably the greatest honor you worthless human's could expect to achieve. Find some peace with that."

Cellena shot a blast straight through the skull of every man she saw. She liked to be neater about her kills than most and she didn't need it to last long or make them suffer. She always liked to make her point and she wanted to meet with the king as fast as possible.

Every man who came against her fell in a matter of seconds. Her attack was swift. She could hear the guards scrambling together as they plotted an escape for their king, but it was all happening too fast for them. She made it up to the helipad just as a plane was trying to escape.

She walked to the right of the plane and ripped the wing off. She heard the screams of two males and started laughing from how pathetic they were. Then she walked over to the other wing and destroyed that as well, which triggered another very funny scream. Then she walked over to the front of the plane and looked at the guard piloting the plane and the dog king. "I'm requesting an audience."

She took their continued screaming as an agreement and smiled again.

* * *

><p>Dr. Brief was working in his lab, analyzing one of the Saiyan's scouters piece by piece. They had very advanced technology, but he was figuring everything out and adapting it well enough. He already had plans to modify their spaceships. He could create something just as fast, but bigger for them. He was having a breakthrough with how to communicate with those so far out in space, but he still needed time to have certain things built. He needed more manpower to move at the pace King Vegeta demanded. The stress was also beginning to get to him. He tried to hide his illnesses from his wife and daughter, but he had an ulcer from all of the worrying.<p>

He heard a knock at his door and dropped the pieces of the scouter on his table. He was such a wreck! Then he was completely terrified when he saw King Vegeta enter the room with an unusual grin. "Dr. Brief."

"King Vegeta?" He hadn't had a lot of interaction with him and the little he did was terrifying. Cellena or her underlings would communicate for King Vegeta. He spent most of his time training in solitude, too busy to handle associating with commoners. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"I thought I should introduce you to someone."

The Saiyan entered on that note. He was very lean for a Saiyan, only bones and muscles. He was a little shorter than Vegeta and his body was covered in scars. He had one scar in particular that stretched from his mouth all the way past his blind right eye. He was the creepiest man Dr. Brief had ever seen. "I'm pleased to meet you, Dr. Brief. I've heard so much about you. I am Kale." He smiled, but it was the most savage thing he had ever seen.

Dr. Brief was trembling, but he did his best to remain calm. "Is he a fellow scientist?"

"In some ways. You see, I like to study pain." He looked at all the tools on Dr. Brief's table and began picking them up and analyzing them. He found favor in a blowtorch and caressed it like he was molesting a woman. "I'm a bit of an expert." His fingers grazed the trigger and his eyes lit up as he watched the fire from the blow torch and became inspired.

He backed away from the man and turned to face King Vegeta, begging him with his eyes. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I thought you needed the proper motivation." He glared at Dr. Brief. "Besides, you really don't think I know that you tried to exterminate us?" King Vegeta did not save his people only to have them destroyed by a sniveling human. Dr. Brief was lucky that he and his family wasn't already destroyed.

Dr. Brief's eyes bucked and he gasped. He thought with all of his brilliance he could come up with some kind of excuse to get out of it, but he couldn't even mutter one word. He was bound with his fear from the consequences of his actions.

"Have fun, Dr. Brief. I hope your time with Kale is most informative." King Vegeta made sure to melt the handle of the door with his energy after he closed the door to lock Dr. Brief inside with a smile on his face. He would have stayed to watch, but Kale preferred to work in private and King Vegeta respected his privacy.

"Let me ask you a question." Kale was picking up wrenches, screw drivers, and all sorts of wires. "Do you believe it's right to kill children, Dr. Brief?"

"Of course not." Dr. Brief began backing away slowly towards the door, but he couldn't open the door once he got there. A terrible sense of dread came over him and it was too much of a burden. _'I'm never going to see my family again.'_

"Well, after analyzing your doomsday gas, I've come to the conclusion that your genocide would have indeed failed. However, we have plenty of children with us. Our queen is currently trying to have another baby. Many of our females are pregnant right now, including my own mate. They would have been the only ones to die. So I'll ask you again, Dr. Brief. Do you believe in killing children?"

Dr. Brief was too overwhelmed not to cry. "No." Even with his own life about to be severely shortened and his family being in danger, he still felt an extreme amount of guilt for trying to take away any life. He would have never agreed to it if King Furry's men wouldn't have forced him to and made such a strong case against the Saiyans. "I was told to do it and I only wanted to protect my daughter."

Kale was oddly emotionally unaffected at the thought of his own future child being destroyed and he shrugged. "Well, I do believe in killing children."

Dr. Brief was horrified and was even more desperate to get away, but there was no way out. Kale approached him with that evil, treacherous smile. "Everyone deserves equal rights, Dr. I'm not judging you. Everyone is a bag of flesh and bones to me. I've even tortured fellow Saiyans. I'm not a racist, only a pure psychopath."

Dr. Brief thought himself to be a good father and a good husband, but he selfishly took that moment and all he could think about was himself. He didn't experience pain often. He didn't think he could tolerate it. He would have done just about anything to get out of there. "Please don't hurt me!"

"But I have to. It's my calling." Kale still had the blow torch with him. It was his new favorite toy and he turned it on just for Dr. Brief. "However, I promise to be gentle as possible."

* * *

><p>King Furry and his number one lieutenant personally escorted Queen Cellena back to his office and he let her sit in his chair. "I'm curious how these men let a dog rule over them. It seems..." She sneered. "...disgusting!"<p>

King Furry saw her power and he was afraid, but he was still a brave and proud ruler and refused just to give in. "What do you want with me?"

"You know who I am, correct?"

"Queen Cellena of the Saiyans, wife of King Vegeta." He hadn't seen her close up before, just in pictures and some video footage. He knew of the Saiyans arrival the day it happened and Dr. Brief kept him very informed. He knew how dangerous she truly was, despite her beauty.

"Correct. Now do you know why I'm here?"

"Not really."

She narrowed her eyes in on him. "To seek vengeance upon you for the children you could have killed. I could never let your treachery go unpunished for forcing Dr. Brief to gas us to death."

King Furry's eyes bucked. "I have no idea what you're talking about! I do my best to keep the peace. I would have never started a war with you."

Cellena's ability to read people was excellent and she could usually tell if someone was lying. King Furry seemed genuinely shocked, if not horrified as well. "You're telling the truth." Her eyes averted to the right of King Furry to his guard who had a bit of worry to him. "It was him." Cellena didn't give him any time to deny it or plead for his life. Within seconds, he was on the floor with a whole straight through his head.

King Furry couldn't believe her power or her complete savagery. It was possible that his captain could have issued the order for the good of the earth, but Queen Cellena didn't have a shred of proof! "How could you? Why are you doing this? Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I need to be right now. That's all you can know. Now, my 'husband' plans on eradicating every single human being on this planet and letting us take it over. We could do this in a matter of hours, really. A child could do it." She laughed o herself. "Actually, we assigned a child to do it, but whatever."

He attempted to hide his intimidation. "You came to negotiate our surrender?"

"No, you fool!" she yelled angrily. "I came here to monologue. You're going to shut up and listen to every word I say or you're going to die." Then Cellena smiled politely.

There wasn't much King Furry could do. "I'm listening."

"I'm a bit unlike my people. Once upon a time, we used to wear dreadful clothing made from the fur of whatever monsters we could find. We were pretty much reduced to being cave people and had to take what we could find in order to survive." When Cellena thought back to those days before the war, she remembered how difficult it was. The truly only bright spot in her past was Bardock and the brightest stars always burned out the quickest. "Then we took over an advanced civilization and adapted quickly. Our leader became our King and I traded up in the world. I traded rocks for throne, dirt for jewels. We Saiyans came a long way. I still believe we can wear our animal skins, but I'm thinking more like leather bags and mink coats."

"I don't understand."

She thought it was only a male Saiyan thing, but perhaps no male could really understand how she felt. "I'm willing to let you earthlings live your lives as you live them as long as you promise to obey our rule."

"Our lives are traded for fur coats?"

She wanted to put it more elegantly, but she nodded since he was essentially correct. "Power and ambition isn't worth anything if you don't find a way to appreciate what your power has gotten you."

"I will never hand over my people to you! Kill me if you have to, but I can't let you killers destroy this world."

"I don't want to destroy this world. I like this world. I honestly don't even mind you weaklings. You make incredibly cute shoes." She glanced down at her black stilettoes studded with diamonds that she currently had on. Then she noticed the heel in particular and smirked. "But if you don't listen to me, then you'll have to die."

* * *

><p>Bardock landed at the castle and saw all of the dead bodies mounted on top of each other, but hardly any mess besides that. He knew it had to be her. She enjoyed her carnage, but she did it with so much more finesse. He could sense only one more person in the castle and he followed her energy and the trail of dead bodies up to King Furry's office. "Cellena!"<p>

Cellena cocked her brow at Bardock. "What are you doing here?" King Furry was struggling not to scream, but he couldn't help it when Cellena's high heels starts digging further into his skull until blood began to seep from the wound and soak his fur.

Bardock was a bit distracted by her brutality. Well, he was honestly more distracted by her beautiful legs in that short cocktail dress. He could have cared less about her brutality, despite knowing that Goku once saved King Furry's life from King Piccolo. Her brutality was actually a bit of a turn on. "I had a vision about Vegeta."

"My son?" She removed her foot from King Furry's face and ran over to Bardock, forgetting all about her world domination. "You saw my son? Is he alright?"

"He won't be for much longer. We have to get to him."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Dr. Brief can find him. Trust me." Bardock was determined to make Dr. Brief useful after what he considered doing, but he knew Cellena enough to realize the mischief in her eyes. "Cellena, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, but I can't speak for Vegeta."

Bardock grunted. "Is Dr. Brief still alive?"

"I told Vegeta not to kill him, but he's the king. He can do whatever he wishes."

'_This isn't good.'_ Bardock looked over at King Furry. He didn't really care if he lived or died, but he was the king of the earthlings. He couldn't let the Saiyans get distracted by taking over the Earth and dealing with frightened humans while there were more important matters to attend to. "You have to let King Furry go too."

She placed her hands on her hips and pouted, almost like a child. "Why?" She certainly was spoiled. Bardock could see where Vegeta got it from.

"I can get every scientist on the planet to help Dr. Brief find your son quickly," King Furry said.

"You don't think I can force them to do that myself?"

"You don't need slaves," Bardock told Cellena. "You need cooperation. It's not the right time for this, Cellena."

"Sure it is." Cellena couldn't return to her mate and tell him that she had wasted time. "From this day forward, we are in charge, but the humans don't need to know about that. Whatever we ask for, we shall receive and no one, and I mean no one shall come against us. Every act of disobedience against my king will result in the destruction of an entire sector. Is that clear?" She decided to reiterate her point by slowly crushing King Furry's head with her foot. "Is that clear?"

The pressure on King Furry's head was tremendous. He thought he head was going to snap in half. "Yes!"

"Good dog." She smiled and removed her foot. "Now we should return to Capsule Corporation immediately," Cellena told Bardock.

The two of them hurried and took off to the skies. Bardock noticed that Cellena was trailing a little bit behind and he slowed down just a bit, but she would purposely fall a little bit more behind. "Why are you wasting time?"

"Maybe I don't want you to look up my dress, Bardock."

He grunted, but had the tiniest blush on his face. "First of all, I've got better things to think about, including my own woman. And even if I decided to take a peek, it's nothing I haven't seen before!"

She cut her eyes at him. "We need to stop this whole 'sexual tension' thing, Bardock."

Bardock was surprised she even mentioned that it was real, but he certainly didn't think he was the one trying to initiate anything. He wasn't a fool. "You need to stop trying to seduce me into falling into place. It never worked before. I always did what I wanted."

"You think you always did what you wanted, because you're just that stupid. And I'm not purposely trying to seduce you,_ if_ I'm even doing it. You just want me. You probably can't get me out of your head." _'Just like how I can't get you out of mine.'_

Bardock's eyes widened. He just didn't think he would be on her mind, not after how she left. But it made sense. It did make him feel good that he wasn't the only one reflecting about the past. He considered not saying anything, but a smirk birthed onto his face and then he exploded. "You've been thinking about me?"

Cellena disappeared from Bardock's sight and he stopped to look around from her. Bardock was then knocked back with enough force to flip a few times until he stopped himself and wiped the blood away from his mouth.

"You insect!" Cellena's fists were clenched and she was so angry she was shaking. "Stay out of my head!" But she was mostly embarrassed that he knew. "I should kill you!" She was still so angry that she needed to do something. She raised her hands into the air and began to gather energy for a blast.

Bardock panicked a bit and grabbed her hands quickly to stop her. "Sorry!" He did kind of feel bad once he noticed that she wasn't just embarrassed, but also hurt by his intrusion. "Sometimes I can't help it."

But Bardock was a scoundrel first and foremost and he smirked again. "But what do you think about?"

Cellena punched him hard in the face again.

"Fine!" Bardock rubbed his jaw and laughed a little bit, but she did hurt him. She wasn't one to fool around with. "I won't mention it again!"

Cellena tried not to think anything, but she couldn't get her rage out of her head. She took off towards Capsule Corporation as fast as she could, not wanting to even look at Bardock. She didn't want him to get a big head or think she regretted her life with Vegeta or had second thoughts about leaving Bardock. She didn't know why she was revisiting their past. Perhaps it was because she hadn't seen him in such a long time and he was so vastly different. But she didn't want him, not over Vegeta.

When the two of them landed at Capsule Corporation, Bardock was careful. He knew that she was still steaming about reading her mind._ 'I should have kept that to myself. I don't need to turn her into my enemy.' _"I saw Kale leaving with imperial guards. King Vegeta is having Dr. Brief tortured?"

"I had no part in Vegeta's decision. He is the king. He does what he wishes to do. Besides, it's not exactly unwarranted. You don't know what he did." She looked at Bardock and noticed a familiar look. "You do know what he did!"

If she read him so well, Bardock thought being able to read her mind finally put them on an even playing field. "I'm the one who stopped it."

"No. Vegeta and I knew. Dr. Brief was going to be killed on the spot if he decided to go through with it." She was so frustrated with him, she wanted to punch him again. "Bardock, I can't believe you! You didn't know that we knew. For whatever reason you want to keep Dr. Brief alive, it could have potentially killed us all, particularly your son!"

"It wouldn't have come to that and if it would have, I would have destroyed him myself." Bardock didn't want Cellena to think that his judgement was compromised, but maybe he should have told her what he knew. "I'm a loyal Saiyan soldier. I would have done what I needed to."

Cellena expected that Bardock would have done anything for his family, though it still seemed odd to her. However, she couldn't completely trust him if he wasn't going to be honest with her one hundred percent. "Come on. The only one who can stop Vegeta's orders is Vegeta himself."

* * *

><p>When King Vegeta was done training, he liked to relax in lounge that he had turned into his personal throne room. He didn't have a literal throne, but he had a nice leather chair and a great assortment of wine that he liked to drink. He was pouring himself a glass when Cellena and Bardock came into his domain without knocking. Bardock was fortuneate he was accompanied by Cellena or else he would have been destroyed for such rudeness. Even Cellena entering so brash was improper. "Why is he here and with you?" He didn't need to turn around to know it was Bardock. He had learned to sense his energy and it annoyed him to no end.<p>

"I respect his council, my king." Cellena sneered her nose as she thought. "Well, 'respect' is too high of a word. I consider it."

"Dr. Brief can't be killed yet," Bardock said.

King Vegeta exhaled sharply through his flared nostrils. He didn't really have any intention on letting Dr. Brief die. He already told Cellena that, so he didn't appreciate her bothering him about it again. "Why do you want Dr. Brief to live so badly?"

'_I'm not sure if I should let him know yet. Every piece of information I give is a risk.'_ "There are some things that I've seen that I'm not sure if I should let you know yet."

"If you don't tell me, I'll make sure he dies." King Vegeta was irritated, but he oddly enough smiled and turned around, swirling his wine in his glass. "Don't think you get to negotiate, Bardock."

Bardock looked towards Cellena, who was urging him to be honest with her eyes. He really didn't want to cooperate with the king, simply because he knew the king didn't want to cooperate with him. _'I don't have much of a choice.'_ "He's supposed to make a specific device that is essential to Kakarot's and Prince Vegeta's training. It's a gravity chamber."

"Interesting. I can see how this would be beneficial. Do you think Bulma would be able to make it?"

'_That's not a good sign.'_ "Yes, but certainly not now. I don't know how much time we have to train. If we can manage to save Prince Vegeta, Frieza won't stop until he finds us. We have to be ready for him."

King Vegeta understood that in Bardock's visions, he died fighting Frieza. Bardock died in a similar manner and all the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta like Cellena would have died in the blast. Their species was endangered. There was only one person who could have defeated Frieza, but he just wanted to hear it out loud. "Who defeats Frieza?" He smirked, already anticipating hearing his son's name.

Bardock smirked, anticipating the look on Vegeta's face after stating his son's name. "You won't like my answer."

Vegeta retained his smile, but he was slowly becoming angry. "I don't care."

"Kakarot, my son. He becomes a Super Saiyan and completely surpasses Frieza."

Vegeta's anger got the best of him and his wine class crumbled in his hand, mixing the wine with his own blood. "And Vegeta? My son?"

Cellena looked at Bardock to try to caution him, but Bardock wasn't paying any attention to her. He was far too amused. "Prince Vegeta pales in comparison to Kakarot's strength, but he does very well for himself."

"That's hard for me to believe."

"I suppose it would be. I mean, he was only born with the power level of two." He laughed. "I actually do think there was one other child born with a power level that low."

'_Don't you dare!'_ Cellena thought. She could see Vegeta was about to explode.

Bardock couldn't hear her warning. He was far too focused on being incredibly cruel. "Wasn't it...Tarble?"

Bardock's sight disappeared into a flash of white light. When he could see again, he was several rooms away, in a broken tub with a broken toilet exploding water everywhere. Cellena punched hard, but King Vegeta punched much harder. He underestimated how strong and fast King Vegeta was, a mistake he wouldn't make again.

Cellena was a bit afraid for her old lover, who had been knocked through several walls and down a few levels. Talking about Tarble wasn't a rule that was spoken, but it was known regardless. He was an embarrassment to the royal bloodline. Vegeta was the king because he was the strongest. He had no patience for weakness or for arrogant punks like Bardock who thought too highly of themselves when all he was and always would be was a low level soldier.

Vegeta greatly considered killing Bardock, but he did see the value in keeping him alive. He would merely have to teach him respect. "I've decided that Dr. Brief will continue with his lesson in pain. Anyone who disturbs Kale will be punished and that goes for you as well, Cellena. If he dies, then he dies."

Cellena knew he was being unreasonable because he was angry, but there was nothing she could do. "Yes, my king." She bowed before Vegeta and hurried off to scold Bardock. She didn't follow the holes in the building because she didn't want to seem like she was running to him. She took the stairs and followed his energy until she found him trying to ring out his clothes.

"Cellena, you have to do something."

"Don't start with me!" she exploded. "Why would you bring up Tarble at all? Ever? You angered Vegeta and he's not going to budge, not even for me."

"I knew it was a touchy subject, but you didn't hear him talk about Kakarot the other day." Bardock was being petty, but he was a father and his child was wronged.

"Well, I hope you're happy that whatever plans you once had are now completely useless because of a stupid grudge!" She almost wished Vegeta would blasted him into oblivion. "I'll probably never see Vegeta again because of you!"

Bardock realized that he made a big mistake that might have cost Dr. Brief his life, but that didn't mean that Vegeta and Cellena had to suffer because of it. "There might be another way."

"What is it then?"

When Goku had a problem he couldn't figure out, he didn't always need to find the dragonballs for an answer and he didn't always need a god. When he was a boy, one woman had answers. "A fortuneteller."

Cellena threw her hands up into the air and laughed from a brief moment of hysteria. "My psychic is telling me that I need a fortuneteller. Something about this seems...incredibly ridiculous!"

"Baba is no ordinary fortuneteller." Bardock knew that she helped out the heroes of Earth a lot, but she wasn't exactly exclusive to the side of "good". He knew how she operated and he could convince her to help. "If we can't rely on science, then she may be our best bet."

Cellena was skeptical, but she was also out of options. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Bardock remembered Baba's palace was located in Southwest Forest, right off of a lake. He could practically see Goku flying there when he was desperate to find the Bancho Fan to save the Ox King and Chi-Chi's wedding dress. Bardock didn't care for the more sentimental visions, but Kakarot's relationships left quite the impression in his life, particularly the early years before he was completely consumed with fighting.

When they landed, a little pink ghost with a straw hat came through the door to greet them. "Hello! Are you two together?"

"Together, but not 'together'," Bardock corrected.

Even the creatures high voice annoyed Cellena. "What is that silly, little thing?"

"Baba's servant. She has a bit of a connection to the supernatural. She can even travel to the next world and bring the dead back for a limited time."

"Follow me!" The ghost headed inside of the first building with Bardock and Cellena trailing behind. It was surreal. Bardock remembered the very first time Goku walked down that path to see the sister of his master. He kept saying her name wrong and was completely oblivious to the supernatural atmosphere.

Then there she was. The little woman Baba with unspeakable power was floating on her giant crystal ball, old as dirt. "Fortuneteller Baba. I'm Bardock and this is Queen Cellena."

"What can I do for you?"

Cellena wanted to believe Bardock, but she was a bit of a skeptic. "We need you to find my son, Prince Vegeta. But he's on another planet."

"That's interesting..." Baba observed the two of them very carefully and noticed their tails. It was clear that they weren't from around there and she could sense something strange about them. They were very powerful warriors indeed. "But I think I can manage. There is a small fee though."

Cellena immediately stepped forward to beat her into submission, but Bardock's hand was there to stop her from making another step. "We'll take option B, Baba. We'll fight your fighters." That's what Goku had to do and that's what the giant ring in the center of the palace was for.

Baba frowned. She was really hoping for the money, but she did have many customers. She wasn't exactly hurting for anything. "That won't be necessary. You two would easily win." She knew they were killers and she didn't really want her warriors harmed.

She could also sense something else from them. A similar but strange aura surrounded Bardock. "But why do you need me? I sense that you already have the gift."

Bardock was a bit impressed that she could tell. If it was profound enough for her to sense, then it was reasonable for him to think that his visions could still be of great use. "I don't know how to control it."

Baba hadn't quite been that excited about any clients in a while. She usually got stuck with rich people missing pets or diamonds or a bunch of hotheaded kids who thought they could beat her fighters and ended up going home with full body casts. Bardock was very interesting and she had a prediction that he would end up being a great hero of his time. "I'll tell you what. Pay me my fee of ten million zeni and I will show you how to control your power. With that knowledge, you'll be able to find Prince Vegeta yourself."

Bardock certainly didn't have it, but he looked towards Cellena.

'_It would be best if he could control his abilities himself. He would be more useful to me and Vegeta wouldn't kill him.'_ "It sounds like we have a deal."

* * *

><p>"Momma?" Bulma was coloring in one of the many plant nurseries in her house while her mother watered about a hundred different species of plants. She couldn't say she was very interested in what her mother was doing, but maybe her father could teach her about a new machine he was working on. "What's Daddy been doing all day?"<p>

"Oh, he's probably working, dear. You know how he is when he gets involved in another project."

Bulma loved her mother and they did bond over girly things like hair and clothes and she bought the best sweets, but she was much like her father. "I wanna go find him."

She ran off and started checking his many offices and work rooms. He wasn't in any of his usual labs around the area she and her mother were living at, but he had plenty of labs over in the section of Capsule Corp where the Saiyans lived. She tried to go down the hallway towards another lab, but there was a big and scary looking Saiyan who stood in her way. "Not today, kid."

Then Bulma heard an agonizing scream and fell off of her feet. She had never heard something so dreadful, not even in any movies she had ever seen. Someone was in a lot of pain somewhere in her house. But the worst part about it was that she recognized the screams as her father's. "Daddy?"

She immediately burst into a fit of tears, but she wouldn't cry there on the floor. She ran off and decided that she would go wait in the lobby for the only person who she knew could save her father. _'Queen Cellena!'_

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Risk

Chapter 5

**Q: **Will the story be mostly about Bardock and Goku?

**A:** It is Bardock's story and everything that is his life is driven by Goku; who he was, what he did, and who he made Bardock turn into. But as far as "Kakarot" yes. But there is a lot to build up towards and right now, he's just a baby. Kakarot will be very interesting as he grows up and he'll be particularly interesting once he becomes a teenager. But, I don't wanna get ahead of myself.

I do not own DBZ

"First things first," Baba said. "What about my payment?"

Cellena rolled her eyes and reached inside her dress and pulled a black credit card out of her bra. "Do you take credit?"

"Oh yes!" the pink ghost said while taking it. "I'll bring this right back." The ghost floated away towards another building.

"Now how do I control my power?" Bardock asked Baba.

"Why don't you explain your abilities first? How did you get them? How many visions have you had?"

"I went to a planet called Kanassa on an assignment to wipe them out. One of the survivors gave me the ability to see the future as a curse so I could see the destruction of my people just like they had to." When Bardock recalled his life before that seemed so long ago, he realized that was the last time he saw his crew alive. "After that, I passed out and I thought I woke up and had a couple of visions and tried to stop Frieza from blowing up my planet, but I failed. My son came here to Earth and I saw everything he ever did and said. I saw people he had met, like you."

Baba looked very interested. "Is that so?" She had never heard of someone drastically changing the future so much. She didn't think it was possible. _'Who is this guy? He must be very special.' _"Go on."

"I saw him save this world several times, start a family, defeat Frieza and other warriors even more powerful. Then he ascended to some sort of another plane and then I woke up in the rejuvenation chamber on my planet. About fifty years into the future and it was all just a vision." It frustrated him a bit. It was a lot for him to take in, especially in the short amount of time that it really happened.

"Why did you have a vision about your son?"

Bardock shrugged. "Maybe because he's my son." He didn't really think there was another reason other than that.

"Is he your only child?"

"No, but I only saw my first born when he related to Kakarot in some kind of way." That was odd. He really didn't know much about Raditz prior to Planet Vegeta blowing up or through his visions. All he knew about Raditz was that he was a weak elite warrior who was a cruel, would do dishonorable things to win a battle, and had a great sense of wit.

"Then it's not about blood. It seems that your visions were guided. The Kanassans wanted you to witness the destruction of your planet. They guided them."

Bardock thought back to that creature who had cursed him. Even after he was dead, he spoke to him about Kakarot and his future. "I think he wanted me to see Kakarot, because he was different than us. He was...good." Bardock remembered how things originally were and how even when he died, he had a sense of peace about the fact that he tried to save his race.

"_It's not too late, Father, to be different." _

"He would have stopped people like me." Bardock would have been Goku's enemy. He certainly wouldn't have been like Raditz, but he wasn't any different than all the other villains who wiped out innocent people for selfish or twisted reasons. "And the Kanassans wanted me to get what I deserved."

"If that's true, then why did they let you see so much?" Cellena asked. "They gave you the tools you needed to preserve not only your life, but your entire race." She thought the Kanassans had a pretty ingenious revenge up until that point.

"Maybe they underestimated me."

Baba thought it was a very interesting story indeed. "You should have the same abilities as they did. You should be able to guide your own visions."

"How?"

"Seeing the future is simple, almost like seeing with your natural eye. If you don't look, you can't see. Focus on what you want to see and then you'll experience it."

"I've been trying to find Prince Vegeta and I've only had one vision about him!"

"That's a start." She looked at him as if he was an idiot. "You'll get better with practice. I learned my craft. If you could master your abilities, they would be more powerful than mine. It's in your blood now."

Cellena became intrigued. "So if he had another child, they would have the same ability?"

"It's safe to assume so."

'_It would be useful to have someone else with that power, but I certainly wouldn't want Bardock to become expendable in my mate's eyes.' _"What about his ability to read minds? He claims he can't always control it." She cut her eyes at him, not one hundred percent believing him.

"It's probably like listening to someone. Just because you hear them doesn't mean you're paying attention. You have to focus to know what they're saying and you can block out what you don't want to hear. It just requires some practice."

"Try to find Vegeta now," Cellena commanded.

He threw his hands up, a bit exasperated. "How?"

"Just close your eyes and reach out with your mind," Baba instructed.

"Sure thing," he said sarcastically. "You make it sound so simple." He decided to give it a try and he closed his eyes and tried to see Prince Vegeta. He tried to envision him on one of Frieza's bases sitting alone and waiting angrily. He tried to tap into whatever power he used before, but he couldn't quite get there. He was just too frustrated. "I can't."

Baba frowned. She wasn't positive if she would have the ability to do it herself. She didn't know anything about the boy. She turned to Cellena. "Do you have anything of the boy's that he can perhaps tether to? It might make it easier for the first time."

She certainly didn't have anything on her that belonged to Vegeta. She had his royal armor, but it was still back at Capsule Corporation. "Only my blood." She only said it to joke, but then she thought about it. "Would that help?"

"It certainly wouldn't hurt. Hold Bardock's hand."

The two of them looked at each other awkwardly. They didn't hold hands when they were together. They were horny teenagers and could barely keep their hands off of each other, but holding hands was just too...emotional. Holding hands now that they were adults and committed to other people certainly made it seem inappropriate, but Cellena was willing to do anything to save her son and Bardock was willing to do anything to make sure Kakarot would fulfill his destiny, which meant saving Vegeta.

Cellena held out her hand, but she looked away from Bardock. He looked away from her as he took her hand. It had been a long time since he really got to feel her soft skin. She took so much better care of herself now, but that's because she was able to. It was hard not to think about how he used to caress her body when the two of them were together, expressing how they felt through their intimacy. He tried not to think of it, but it still left him with feelings he couldn't shake. _'I have to find Prince Vegeta at least for her.' _

He opened his eyes and was in a different place. He had never been inside one of Frieza's ships personally, but he recognized it from his visions. He was walking down the corridors of a ship and realized that he wasn't alone. He looked down beside him and saw the young Prince walking with a scowl on his little face. "Prince Vegeta?"

He didn't respond to Bardock at all. He continued walking, appearing very upset.

'_He can't hear or see me, so I must be in a vision, but this is different than all the others.'_ Before, Bardock just experienced everything as if he was watching a film. Now he was aware and experiencing it like a ghost unable to change anything. He also just knew something was off about it, like it wasn't going to happen. _'I think this is the present!' _

Bardock followed Vegeta into a room and he bowed before the presence of Frieza. Dadoria and Zarbon were there as well. "You called, Sire?"

Seeing Frieza enraged Bardock and he clenched his fists. He was about to reach out and blast them all with everything that he had, but he felt himself beginning to disconnect from the world around him. _'If I let my anger control me, I'll be kicked out of my vision.'_ It was very inconvenient for a man who was standing before the murderer of his race and someone who had personally destroyed his best friends.

"I have an assignment for you and your team, but it's a bit difficult."

"I'm up to any challenge, Sire."

Frieza smiled, obviously with evil intentions. "Good to hear, but I'm going to give you Zarbon, Dadoria, and some other men to help you. Even with Dadoria there, it should take you a few weeks to conquer it."

"Well, that's just great!" Bardock did want to kill Dadoria badly, but it was obvious that Vegeta was being set up as bait. It was the present before the vision that Bardock had in the shower. _'If King Vegeta doesn't go, Prince Vegeta will die.'_ "Come on, kid," he said to Vegeta. "Ask where you're going!"

"And may I ask what planet shall fall in the name of Frieza?" Vegeta asked.

Frieza hesitated. "Kurdash."

Bardock blinked and squeezed tighter to Cellena's hand. Then he was back at Baba's palace looking confused.

"Did you see Vegeta?"

Bardock pulled his hands away and rubbed his eyes. He just wasn't used to that kind of power yet. It was incredibly intense. "Kurdash. Frieza is going to send him to planet Kurdash."

"That's wonderful!" Cellena was overwhelmed with an immense amount of joy and before she could help herself, she had thrown her arms around Bardock. Her excitement rubbed off on him and he smiled as well. But maybe he was just as happy as Cellena because he briefly remembered what it was like to be with her.

Baba smiled. "I sense that your bloodline will join and then a powerful child will be born."

Their eyes bucked and they immediately separated. "That's impossible," Bardock said.

"We're over!" Cellena glared at him.

"Completely!"

Baba laughed. She was never usually wrong, but the future wasn't clear. "Then perhaps your decedents. This child will be a great warrior."

Even that seemed very weird to the both of them. Of course they cared deeply for each other at one point of time. They could have had a child together before, but not anymore. But it was reasonable to think that they could have children who could one day engage in relations with each other...though that would be weird...extremely weird.

The little ghost came back with Cellena's credit card and she put it back in her bra. "I believe it's time to go."

"Thanks, Baba," Bardock started heading out and Cellena followed.

"No, thank you." Baba didn't know everything that was going to happen, but it was clear to her that Bardock was going to be an important figure in the future of the Earth.

While Cellena was leaving the palace, she couldn't help but look at Bardock. She was a bit amazed by him. "So all of this time, you wanted to come to Earth because Kakarot protected this planet?"

He didn't know why he was embarrassed all of the sudden. "Yes."

"So it's purely sentimental?" She couldn't believe that! It was just too impossible for the Bardock that she knew. "There are no other reasons?"

Bardock knew Cellena and he had a difficult time hiding things from her simply because she could always tell when he had something to hide. He certainly couldn't tell her about the dragonballs. Those would remain a secret as long as he could possibly help it. "Kakarot is the driving force to why I am doing everything that I am."

Cellena hardly knew what to say. He sounded like he was going soft. Bardock had people in his life that he cared about and fought hard for, but he always needed to do his own thing. He saw fatherhood as a burden and he couldn't let some kid distract from who he was: a fighter. For him to put his entire life on hold for Kakarot was astonishing. "I never thought that you..."

"I know." Bardock wasn't going to argue with anyone about his parenting skills. "Colleen keeps reminding me how odd it is that I care about him, let alone would do anything for him."

She didn't mind that he cared about Kakarot. She would do anything for her son, Vegeta. Whether Saiyans loved to wreak havoc and destroy worlds or not, loving and protecting your child was still a universal parental right. She just wondered why he didn't feel the same way in the past about whatever child they could have had together. But then again, Bardock was a dick. "He must have been extraordinary to change you so much."

Bardock didn't really want to go into it too much. He didn't want to spill out all of his true feelings towards her. He was still a Saiyan after all. "I want to be there on the mission to rescue Vegeta. Dadoria will be there and I need to have my revenge for what he did against my friends."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Cellena knew Tora. They all met during the war and she did enjoy his company. "I'll go as well. Vegeta is my son after all and I'm one of the most powerful warriors we have."

Bardock knew that Cellena would have been a fantastic ally to have on the battlefield. She had saved his life several times during the war with the Tuffles. However, he couldn't afford to have something happen to her. Rescuing Vegeta was going to be one of his infamous suicidal missions. "But you might be pregnant."

She wanted to be pregnant, but she also wanted to make sure her son would be safe. "Then lets find out."

Bardock was surprised once she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Cellena seemed a bit uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as Bardock. He closed his eyes and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. _'Concentrate!' _

He could see the face of a young girl, only about sixteen years old. She was beautiful, with black, long curly hair. She was dressed elegantly in a long black gown and decked out in diamonds. She looked so much like her mother, who stood next to her on a staircase over looking the foyer of what probably was the Saiyan palace. Cellena was gossiping in the girl's ear and she tried not to smile, but she was incredibly happy watching someone walk through the doors. "It's a girl."

Bardock removed his hand from Cellena's stomach and the vision ended abruptly. Cellena was overjoyed and placed her hand on her stomach, trying to imagine her daughter. "What does she look like?"

Bardock laughed to himself. "Thankfully, nothing like Vegeta."

Cellena chuckled herself. Vegeta certainly had his sex appeal, but Bardock was much more attractive than he. She hadn't seen Kakarot yet, but she imagined that Bardock's son would also be attractive. After all, Colleen was also a good looking woman. "What Baba said...I can't imagine my daughter with royal blood tainting herself with your low class son..."

Bardock laughed at her rude and cruel remark and she chuckled a bit herself. She was half serious, half joking. He didn't take much offense to it.

"But, what if she meant them? It wasn't us, so..."

"It can't be." Bardock could feel something when he saw the girl in his vision. She was...good. And whoever walked through the door to see her was probably going to be the luckiest man in the universe. It just felt...right. But he didn't know if it was Kakarot coming through the door and he couldn't afford to believe it either. Lives were at stake. "I know who Kakarot marries and he has a powerful line of descendants that he cares about very much. I don't want to destroy their lives because I made a choice."

"But you did make a choice and things change." She became offended. "My daughter isn't good enough for your son?"

"No. I'm sure she's perfect, but..." Cellena's daughter was certainly much prettier than Chi-Chi. To Bardock, she was even a bit better looking than Bulma. And she was the princess of the Saiyans. That would have been quite the leap for Kakarot, but how could Bardock agree with wiping Gohan and Goten out of existence knowing what they meant to Goku? "They're just not meant to be."

Cellena frowned. Mating with humans seemed so beneath them. Of course there were plenty of Saiyan males that would screw anything with a pulse, but a planned and predestined marriage to one was just too odd! Kakarot was being offered the universe and Bardock wanted him to settle. "I should go back to Capsule Corp and inform Vegeta."

"I don't know if he should go," Bardock spat out quickly.

"Why?"

It was instinct. Bardock didn't want him to be there if he was there, so he had to think of a good reason and quickly. "Because it's a trap! Frieza is probably slipping out Prince Vegeta's location and expecting that you can find it and send King Vegeta his way. Everyone who goes might end up dead."

Cellena's eyes widened a little bit. She had the upmost faith in her mate, but she knew that in another life, he tried to defy Frieza and it cost everyone their life. She would have much rather had him stay home with her. But she wasn't only worried about Vegeta. _'And what if you die, Bardock?' _

Bardock didn't let her concern mean anything to him. But he wasn't used to anyone really being concerned for him. Colleen thought he might come back half dead, but she never ever doubted that he would at least come back.

Bardock also questioned for a brief moment if it would have been better if King Vegeta did die. He was a loyal Saiyan soldier, but he wanted his family to come first. But he wasn't sure if he could just make Cellena that incredibly unhappy. "But if King Vegeta doesn't go and we don't save Prince Vegeta, Frieza will kill your son. But he might be doomed no matter what you do."

Her heart was stricken with fear and grief. She tried not to even think of anything, because she didn't want Bardock to overhear and think she was weak for such compassion. But no matter what thoughts she refused to think, she still felt so terrible in her heart. "I'll think of something."

But Cellena noticed that Bardock could still see or sense how upset she was at the notion of losing her mate and her son and it in turn upset him as well. He shouldn't have been emotionally invested in either of them. Clearly, he still had feelings for her. "Are you secretly hoping that Baba meant the two of us?"

"No!" he spat.

"'Secretly' hoping, Bardock." She smiled and took a small step forward towards him and placed his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating quickly through his chest. "Not even your brain realizes what your heart wants."

'_This is stupid! I haven't been with her or thought about her in years!' _He refused to believe that he still had feelings for her, especially when she left him!

"I would never betray Vegeta. When you form a bond with someone..." She shrugged. There simply wasn't words to describe how she felt. "There's just a special connection. I might have thought about you, but only in a form of pure nostalgia. But you haven't bonded! I suggest that you do bond with Colleen. It will make things easier between us."

'_Will her vanity never end?'_ He became angry and removed her hand from him. "There's nothing between us."

'_Just some bitterness, obviously.'_ She forced a smile on her face. "Consider what I said, but be careful. It's difficult to hide emotions from your mate. If you don't control exactly how you feel, she could find out about us and what we were to each other."

'_I can't afford for Colleen to find out. She'd rather kill me than hear an explanation.'_ "I'll consider it."

Cellena had wasted enough time with Bardock. Hopefully, Vegeta had blown off enough steam. "I will call upon you when it's time for the mission." She hurried off into the sky and flew home as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>Bulma was kicking her feet and humming to herself to keep herself from being too worried, but she was constantly fighting off tears. She occasionally heard screaming and she knew it was her father. The Saiyans wouldn't let her see him, no matter how many times she begged. She had put her faith into one person and she didn't know where she was or when she would come home. She just trusted her. And when she walked through the front door, Bulma ran towards her as fast as she could. "Queen Cellena!"<p>

She bent down to meet her eye level. "What's the matter, Bulma?"

Bulma tried not to hug her, knowing that she didn't really like it, but all she wanted to do was fall into her arms and cry into her chest. "Something bad is happening to my dad! Please help him!"

'_Blast! She knows.'_ Cellena didn't really get to see children cry over the death or torture of their parents. She wasn't quite as cruel as other Saiyans. She didn't play games or waste time. Killing kids didn't sit quite right with her and seeing Bulma so torn up didn't really help with all of the emotions she already felt. "I don't know if I can. King Vegeta thinks he should be punished for what he did."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to kill all of us. Everyone." She took Bulma's little hand and placed it on her stomach. "Even the baby in my stomach."

Bulma's eyes bucked and she gasped. She was looking forward to Queen Cellena's baby. It would be terrible if it died and her father couldn't kill it! He couldn't kill anyone. "No!" She pulled her hand away and became so angry. "He would never do that."

"You can ask him yourself."

Bulma didn't know what to think. She didn't know if Queen Cellena would lie over something like that, but she seemed pretty confident. _'How could my dad do something like that?'_ She refused to believe it. She just couldn't think about it anymore. "Please help me!"

'_What is wrong with me? Isn't it too early for my hormones to make me so soft?'_ She could hardly stand to look at Bulma's big, blue, teary eyes. "I don't think I can save his life, Bulma."

She completely broke down and collapsed into Queen Cellena, hugging and pulling on her frantically. "Please! I'll do anything you ask. Anything! Please! Please, Queen Cellena!"

"_Please! I don't want to go with Frieza. Don't make me." _Bulma's begging made her remember one of the last times she saw her son. They were in private and he finally confided in her about his fears. He was trying to be so strong, but he was terrified of Frieza and he hated him.

"_I don't want you to either, Vegeta." _She had bent down and placed her hands on his small shoulders and they felt like such a burden. She hated herself for not refusing Frieza's orders or arguing more with Vegeta about it. But she was the queen of an entire race, not only just a mother. Any sign of disobedience could have cost them all their lives. _"Your father doesn't want you to either, but he'll kill us all if you don't go."_

Vegeta was such a brave boy and he was always taking on duties to prove how ready he was to be king one Frieza would be the biggest task of his life, but he didn't want to see his mother and father die. _"Then I'll do it."_

How could her son be so strong and brave while she and her king hid behind him? Her pride wouldn't allow it! But more importantly, she couldn't let Frieza have him because she was his mother. _"I promise, Vegeta. We will get you back. I won't let Frieza have you."_

It broke her heart to think that when King Vegeta tried to retrieve their son, he failed so miserably. Her son was left virtually alone in the universe and raised by Frieza. There was no telling how bad his life was, but she knew she had failed him as a mother. "Fine. I promise I'll do what I can."

"Thank you!" Bulma hugged her and sobbed on her chest as she originally needed to do. Instead of a pat on the head for a release, Cellena held her close and she sobbed harder knowing that she had the comforter that she needed.

'_I don't know why she's reminding me of Vegeta, but I know that I don't want to be like Frieza.'_

Cellena forced Bulma away and marched off towards the lab. Of course the Saiyan guards let her pass. Even the one guarding the door to the lab stepped out of the way without question. She saw the door was melted shut. _'Really Vegeta?' _She kicked it down to force herself inside.

It wasn't unlike her to see anything brutal, but Dr. Brief being strung up on the wall by some screw drivers impaling his wrists and feet was quite disgusting. He was shaking from the pain and his face was stained from the tears. He wouldn't scream anymore, only wheeze. He was probably only still awake because Kale was playing around with wires and circuits, probably in order to shock him to stay awake. He was incredibly bloodied and burned all over. The floor was covered in blood. He should have been dead from his wounds, but Cellena deduced that Kale was using the blowtorch to cauterize the incisions he made with wrenches. It was a gruesome thing to do, even for a Saiyan. But Kale was so pleasantly happy. "Hello, my queen. Are you pleased with my creation?"

When Cellena looked into Dr. Brief's broken eyes, she remembered Bulma and her stomach started turning. "Kale. It's time to stop."

He was terribly confused. "This is the King's orders!"

"This is a human! They're weak. You'll kill this man."

His face fumed up with anger and he turned back to Dr. Brief to finish his job. "Then so be it."

Cellena couldn't tell Kale to stand down if he had received orders from Vegeta and she didn't want to lie about having orders from Vegeta. That would be worse for her. But she couldn't just let him kill Dr. Brief. If he couldn't create the gravity chamber, it might not have mattered if they rescued her son or not. "I'm warning you, Kale."

Kale did not like to be interrupted while he worked! He gripped on tighter to the wrench in his hand, preparing to end Dr. Brief.

Cellena acted quickly and snapped his neck, killing him instantly. The Saiyan guards at the door ran inside to see. They didn't really know what to do when they saw Kale on the ground, murdered by their queen. "You're dismissed!"

"Yes, my queen!" They bowed and left the scene quickly.

Cellena didn't exactly feel that bad about Dr. Brief being tortured, but she did have some mixed emotions. She couldn't let him die. She pulled the screwdrivers out and he would have screamed, but he had no voice left. There was just a lot of raspy moans coming from the doctor. He was bleeding a lot and had already lost so much blood. Kale was a fool. There was no way he was going to survive if he was tortured any more. She pushed all of Dr. Brief's equipment on the floor and laid him down on the table. He was shaking with what little strength he had left.

"Dr. Brief. I'm going to help you." She knew that there was a good chance he was going to die, so she took a moment to get something off her chest. "I don't know if you'll live or die and I know you're in an excruciating amount of pain right now, but I have to tell you this. I won't take Bulma unless she wants to go with me. I won't force it. I just thought you should know that."

Dr. Brief was a mess and he had every reason to hate her, but he appeared extremely grateful and a tear slipped out of his tired eyes. "Thank you."

She smiled, feeling a bit more at ease with the whole situation. At least if Dr. Brief died, he would know that his daughter wasn't a slave.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Vegeta's voice shot through her heart like a cannon. His anger was more than apparent, particularly when he saw Kale dead on the ground.

Cellena turned around and bowed quickly. "I can explain!"

"You deliberately disobeyed me!" He didn't know quite how to react. Everyone else who disobeyed him ended up dead quickly. If anyone really argued, there was a good chance that they would at least be hospitalized. But her complete betrayal was surprising. Certainly such insubordination couldn't be looked over, but he couldn't kill her. "Did you not believe there would be consequences for these actions?"

"I know you don't believe in Bardock's powers, but he told me that Dr. Brief had the location of our son's next mission! I had to act quickly in order to get the location. I ordered Kale to stop, but he became angry and was about to kill Dr. Brief just to defy me." She had never lied to Vegeta before, but she didn't have much of a choice. "Planet Kurdash is where our son is going."

Vegeta recognized the planet. Once again, he doubted Bardock's power. "That would be too difficult for Vegeta." It just didn't make sense.

"Bardock told me it was a trap for you. Frieza wants you dead!" Cellena could see that Vegeta was beginning to believe. She couldn't stop now that she had him pausing his rage, so she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Bardock told me that I am also pregnant with our daughter."

A brief flash of pride appeared in his eyes and a small smile on his face, but he wouldn't allow it to completely take hold.

"For that reason, you cannot go save Vegeta. If the both of you die, we will have no male heir to lead our people and we will fall into chaos. We need you here."

If Bardock was right about needing a Super Saiyan's power to defeat Frieza, then he was simply no match for him. If he faced him, he would die. But he could not fail his son! But he couldn't jeopardize his crown by ending his bloodline of worthy male heirs. "But who would I trust to lead such an important mission?"

She knew she was taking a gamble and she shouldn't say it, but there was only one man who she could put her trust in. "Bardock should do it."

Vegeta surprisingly stroked his beard calmly and nodded. "I'll consider your decision."

Cellena breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you."

"And now that I've considered it, the answer is no!"

"But Vegeta–"

"My word is final!" He was still angry and though he had no intention on hurting Cellena, he was practically daring her to say something else. "I'll assemble a team to retrieve Vegeta, not engage in any battles. I don't need Bardock blundering anything."

He looked at Dr. Brief. He was disgusted that he killed on of his favorite torturers for a pathetic human, especially considering how she was. "You can continue playing nurse if you want to. After he's done licking his wounds, he can start on my gravity chamber."

He stormed out of the lab, leaving her trying to collect her breath. Lying to Vegeta could have been a terrible mistake. She respected her mate and was loyal to her king, just as she expected her subjects to be loyal to her. She could only hope that Vegeta didn't find out the truth.

Queen Cellena took time to take care of Dr. Brief to stop the immediate bleeding, but he needed a blood transfusion. She got some medical staff at Capsule Corporation to help him after that. He had passed out and she was waiting for him to awaken so he would go along with her story. She wasn't worried about Bardock. He wouldn't talk to Vegeta unless he absolutely had to anyway. But he didn't wake up and the doctors said he could be out for days and he was very lucky to be alive.

'_How am I going to get Bardock to Planet Kurdash without Vegeta knowing?'_ She tried to reflect on what she could do while she was cleansing herself in the shower. She had yet to speak to Bulma, but she didn't think she should have a conversation while covered in her father's blood. _'Perhaps Bulma's father has confided in her. She might be able to help.'_

She dressed herself in something luxurious but comfortable and met with young Bulma in a longue where her mother and she were eating cakes and reading magazines. As soon as Bulma saw Cellena, her eyes lit up and she ran to greet her. "Queen Cellena! Is he okay?"

She bent down to Bulma and held her face, feeling her soft and fat baby cheeks. "You shouldn't see him for a while, but I promise he'll live."

"Oh my!" Mrs. Brief said worriedly. "Does he have a cold?"

Cellena's eyes met with Bulma. Even though Bulma was only a child, it was clear that she was much more intelligent than her mother could ever hope of dreaming to be. No wonder why she would much rather be in the company of Dr. Brief or Cellena herself. "It's a bit more serious, but he'll be alright with time."

"Thank you so much!" Bulma hugged Cellena and she was glad that Cellena really hugged her back.

"I've decided to name my baby Cerina."

"Really? That's amazing!" Bulma was so excited. "She'll be like my sister."

"Perhaps, Bulma. Perhaps." Cellena looked up at Mrs. Brief to see if she was paying attention. She was too engaged in her sweets and her magazines. She either trusted Cellena or was completely oblivious. Cellena figured the first thought was correct because the latter was also true. "I hope I'm not being too presumptuous when I say this, but I like to think of you as a daughter. You even inspired me to want this child that I'm having."

"I'm glad."

Cellena knew what she was doing. In some way, it felt wrong to manipulate a child. But Cellena would do anything for her son. "Yes, but I do have another child, Prince Vegeta. He's in danger and I thought your father could help. Now because he's sick, I can't talk to him. I was hoping you could perhaps help."

"How?"

"I was wondering if your father decided to confide in you. Did he create anything special with our technology? A tracking device? A shield? A faster spaceship?"

Bulma bit her lip and looked down at her feet. There were some secrets her dad asked her to keep, but she did want to help Queen Cellena and her son, especially if she was supposed to be a princess one day. "He did modify a spaceship. He said he figured out how to make it go at least three times faster."

"Do you know where it is?"

Bulma slowly nodded. "He said I should keep it in case there was an emergency." She reached inside her shirt, pulling out a capsule wrapped around a silver chain. "Saving your son sounds like the perfect emergency."

Cellena took the capsule from Bulma and breathed a sigh of relief. _'If Bardock can pull one of his famous miracles and save Vegeta before the team of elites arrive, we should all be in the clear.'_ "Thank you, Bulma. I won't forget this."

* * *

><p>"You're going to a very dangerous planet to go rescue Prince Vegeta?" Usually Colleen was so nonchalant about Bardock's missions, but that was when she used to run off on her own with her own crew. Bardock was used to her nagging, but not about fighting or being worried.<p>

"I have to." Bardock was trying to ignore her while he rested on his couch and let Kakarot play with his arm. He was trying to wrestle and pin it down into the cushion, but Bardock kept flexing it to give him a work out. He was a stubborn little kid. Bardock was anxious about him learning how to walk so they could get started on some real stuff. "It can't be helped, Colleen."

"Really?" she yelled. "Because it sounds like you're gonna die!"

Bardock slightly glared, feeling insulted. "I'm strong enough to defeat Dadoria." He had been itching to get at Dadoria. He had suppressed his anger so he could keep clear and focus on what he needed to do, but he couldn't forget about his friends. Tora was closer to him than blood and he had failed him. This time he would avenge his fallen brethren and he would do it with his own two hands.

"Don't let your need for revenge cloud your judgment. I need..." She shut her mouth tight. She did not want to pour out all of her emotions to Bardock and sound like a complete weakling. "Kakarot needs you to help train him. You do know all of his techniques."

Bardock sort of smiled after catching her attempt to cover up her feelings. He didn't need to hear them. He certainly wasn't emotional. "I'm not just running off to another fight again, Colly. I need to do this."

She usually had the upmost faith that even if Bardock had to crawl back broken and bloodied, he would be back. Now she knew he was a capable of failing. The entire race could possibly fall and he was knowingly heading straight into a trap.

She sat beside him and her son. Bardock wasn't doing much with Kakarot, but that was more than most father's did. Kakarot certainly was enjoying himself and Bardock had a special look in his eye that he never had before his visions. He had such pride in his son. He cared about him. Those were things that she wanted and for such a strong and mighty Saiyan, she was too afraid to admit that she was terrified she was about to finally lose the man she had always desired to have. "We should bond before you leave. That way I can know if something happens to you."

Bardock considered what Cellena had suggested. He didn't know if bonding would have made that much of a difference. His comrades had never bonded with anyone. They were all a bunch of degenerates who lived to fight. Cellena still thought of him, so what difference would it really make? And if it did make a huge difference, he still needed to be his own person. He didn't want her tapped into his head or his emotions. It was weird!

"If we bond and I die, you won't be able to bond with anyone else." It was an excuse, but a valid point. It really wasn't fair to give her exactly what she wanted if it would hinder her in the end. "Maybe after I get back."

She smiled and nodded. _'I'm such an idiot. He's never going to do it. I'm only fooling myself. He's only changed for Kakarot, not for me.'_

Bardock heard her loud and clear and he should have said something to reassure her in their relationship, but that would require opening up to her and he couldn't exactly do that. She already accused him of going soft.

They sat in awkward silence for a couple of seconds while they both watched the only person really holding them together, Kakarot. Bardock wasn't exactly comfortable with Kakarot being the only thing tethering them together, but neither one of them were willing to say what they needed. Bardock didn't even want to mention what he had overheard in her head.

They were saved by a knock at the door. "Are you expecting anyone?" Bardock asked.

"No." It would be very odd if she had a visitor. Most of the Saiyans disrespected her and Bardock and they weren't exactly great neighbors after Bardock cut off someone's tail and beat up their dad.

Bardock placed Kakarot in Cellena's lap and got up to answer the door. "Cellena?"

It was strange that she would grace them with her presence in their small home, but it was even more unusual how upset she looked. "May I come inside?"

"Of course." Bardock stepped out of the way to let her in and closed the door behind her.

Colleen rose up a bit aw stricken and bowed her head. Sure King Vegeta was rude, but she was still grateful to Queen Cellena for making it possible for her to come to Earth. "To what do we owe this honor, my queen?"

Cellena smiled awkwardly at Colleen. _'She obviously doesn't know that I used to screw her lover.' _She turned to Bardock. "King Vegeta doesn't want you apart of the mission."

"Then you can't go." Colleen turned to Bardock and she was stern about it. "You can't defy the orders of our king. It could mean your death!"

"I'm begging you to!" Cellena grabbed Bardock's arm and pleaded with her eyes. Bardock had never seen her look so desperate, but that's because she had never been so desperate. "I know that you're the only one who can bring my son back alive. If you don't go, Vegeta will die."

Bardock looked at Colleen and then back at Cellena. He realized ultimately how screwed he was to be caught in between two women who he had slept with. He had sentiments towards the both of them, reasons to be loyal, history, and they both had reasonable concerns. He also had a feeling that both were capable of ripping out his organs after his betrayal.

Colleen was beginning to get frustrated once she realized Bardock was not conceding to her death threats from her eyes. "You can't convince King Vegeta to make him apart of the team?" she asked Cellena.

"He despises Bardock! He made some unwise decisions when speaking to him the other day." She gave him a quick glare. "I also defied him and he won't listen to me." She realized how much of a risk she had taken by putting her faith in Bardock, but something about him gave her courage to believe it would all be worth it. "Bardock, you have to defy him in order to save my son."

Bardock cocked his brow. That just sounded fishy. Sure he thought it would be fun to disobey King Vegeta, but he wasn't quite that suicidal yet!

But, he did care for Cellena. He wasn't always stronger than her and she had done a lot for her that he didn't care to admit out loud. He had more than repaid the favor by saving her and the rest of the Saiyan race, but he did feel compelled to help her. He didn't know if it was because she was exuding...whatever she was exuding to be more persuasive or if it was her sincerity that drew him into her. After all, he cared for Kakarot. He could sympathize with her desire to reunite with Vegeta. There was a very high probability that he wouldn't come home alive and maybe it was selfish to take that risk knowing that he would have Colleen and Kakarot waiting for him, but he was a Saiyan. He was born to fight and for once in his life, he had something to really fight for. "I'll do it."

"Bardock!" Colleen yelled.

"If I don't save Prince Vegeta's life, there will be repercussions." Maybe everything would have been alright if Kakarot didn't have Vegeta's help, but Cellena wouldn't have been the same with both of her sons being taken away from her. "I have to do this."

"Take this." Cellena took the capsule from around her neck and placed it in Bardock's hand. "Dr. Brief enhanced one of our ships. You'll be undetected and you'll get there in a week. The warriors are leaving at dawn, but it should take them at least three. I suggest you leave as soon as you can."

"I will."

Cellena noticed baby Kakarot. He was the splitting image of his father. It was quite remarkable. _'I wonder if history will repeat itself. Kakarot and Cerina, the low level and a princess.' _She thought she'd be appalled by such a notion, but it made her smile.

"I won't forget this, Bardock." She should have trusted that her mate would have been able to retrieve her son, but she didn't want to take the risk of losing him. It was selfish of her to risk Bardock's life in case he was permanently torn from his family, but she just had a self-assurance that Bardock couldn't let her down. It had to be him. "If you should survive and prove yourself successful, you will have an ally in me."

For that reason alone, Bardock had to go through with it. "I'll remember you said that."

Cellena figured she would regret that, but she was just so relieved that Bardock agreed to save her son. "Thank you."

Colleen didn't exactly know what she was looking at when she saw the two of them together, but she knew she didn't like it. In her gut, she just knew it was bad. _'He doesn't...'_ She refused to even finish her thought and she certainly wasn't going to say anything out loud to stir things up with the queen. She waited until Cellena left out before protesting. "Bardock, I've got a bad feeling about this!"

Bardock was choosing to ignore her. He didn't have time for doubts or her emotions. "Hand me Kakarot." Colleen did as she was told and placed her son in his father's arms. Kakarot started fussing. Bardock still didn't have the hang of holding him. "Hey, kid. I'll be back. I promise." Bardock raised him into the air a little bit to keep him happy and he giggled.

Colleen was glad that Kakarot got to experience the new Bardock, but sometimes she felt like she still had the old one.

Bardock continued trying to ignoring her thoughts and handed his son back over to her. "I need to make an errand before I leave."

'_Does ne not even care about how I feel? Cellena shows up wagging her tail and he was putty in her hand. The stupid fool! He must want another scar on his face!'_ "Just promise me you'll be safe."

It took Bardock a second to respond. He couldn't exactly ignore that thought. "As safe as a Saiyan can be." He knew how upset she was. He didn't want her stewing in her anger and jealousy while he was gone for a few weeks. He had to make it right somehow, so he did all he had time to do and he kissed her with as much reassurance as he could offer. "I promise I'll return."

She nodded. She didn't have any other choice but to trust he would come back alive. She would have plenty of time to herself to figure out what she wanted to do with him once he returned.

He got dressed in his armor and headed for a familiar place that he had never been to. It was one of the greatest sights on the planet, yet most humans knew nothing of it's existence. He flew high up into the sky and flew until he saw a tower high above the earth and hidden among the clouds. Bardock entered through a window of Korin Tower, trying to remain unnoticed. He remembered exactly what basket the senzu beans were kept in. When he got to it, he took a handful and put them inside a pouch.

"So, you're one of the aliens?"

Bardock rolled his eyes and turned around to see the little, white cat from his visions. "I'm a Saiyan warrior named Bardock. I'm not here to hurt you. I just came for the senzu beans."

He wasn't upset, just curious. "How do you know anything about the senzu beans?"

"I can see the future. I know all about your senzu beans, Kami's Lookout, and the dragonballs. I'm not here for world domination. I'm not here for even mild mischief. I only want some aide while I go on a rescue mission."

"But some of your comrades aren't as gentle as you."

Bardock's skin practically started crawling. "I'm not gentle at all. Suggest that again and I turn you into a pillow!"

"You're not really making your case."

"I could kill you in an instant, but I'm not. I'm taking what I want and then I'm leaving, because there's nothing you can do about it!" Bardock knew he shouldn't have been so brash. No, Korin couldn't stop him, but his senzu beans did make him extremely useful and they did have to be grown. But he didn't really have time to be nice.

Korin didn't know everything, but he had been watching the Saiyans. Bardock wasn't exactly the same as his people. He wasn't being very friendly, but the earth might have needed his help one day. "I'm sure I'll see you again, Bardock."

He was a little surprised, but he recovered with a smirk. "I'm sure you will."

With that, Bardock was ready to go. He flew to the middle of the desert to unleash his capsule so he could launch far from the other Saiyans without them noticing. Bardock could only imagine what sort of trouble Cellena might have been in if Vegeta found out that she took such big measures to disobey him. _'I hope he's not angry enough to cut her off. I could use her influence.' _Bardock didn't know what Vegeta would do. He knew he had a temper, but he knew he cared about Prince Vegeta and Cellena.

All would be well once he returned with Prince Vegeta. Bardock might have even been seen as a hero of his people. That would have been fantastic for the low level soldier. _'I'm gonna pull this off. I have to!' _

He didn't waste anymore time and blasted off, heading off to face the killers of his best friends and to save the life of his prince for his ex lover against the wishes of his current one, because he knew his king–his former lover's mate–couldn't pull it off. Everything was on the line.

* * *

><p>"This is planet Kurdash?" Vegeta looked around at the scenery and the lush vegetation. The atmosphere was humid and tropical, but there weren't any cities from what he had seen. There were buildings, but everything seemed a bit primitive. The people operated with fire instead of electricity. "So are the inhabitants a bunch of idiots?" he asked Nappa.<p>

"There wasn't much in the debrief."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "As if you would have read it anyway, Nappa!" He was very irritated that he had to be accompanied by Dadoria and Zarbon. He didn't need to be watched like a weakling. "And where's that kid?"

"I'm coming!" A Saiyan child that was actually two years older ran to his side. He wasn't treated very well by Prince Vegeta and Nappa, but he was honored to fight with such strong and prestigious elites.

"You're Raditz, right?" Nappa asked.

He nodded. "I'll check the power levels so we can get started." He turned on his scouter and anxiously waited for the proper reading. He wanted to prove himself. All of the other Saiyans in his crew had been killed. When he reached out for his people, Frieza found him instead. Now he was with the prince and a former general of the Saiyan army. He might have been an elite, but there was a lot to prove. "It looks like the closest warrior is..."

"What is it?" Nappa asked.

Not only were the power levels of the surrounding warriors 5,000 or higher, but there were already hundreds of them. "They're everywhere!"

A flash of light exploded and an electrical storm engulfed the ship they had landed in and their entire camp. When everything was said and done, they weren't injured much, but their scouters were no longer working and the lights that were once on in the spaceship were off.

"What was that?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta had very bad feeling. "Trouble."

Inside of the spaceship, Dadoria and Zarbon were alone and waiting with smiles on their faces, though Dadoria was particularly annoyed. "So we're stranded here for at least thirty days until the Ginyu Force arrives?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Zarbon didn't like it either. Frankly, he couldn't believe that Frieza sent him away on such a long mission, but he knew how important it was to Frieza to kill the Saiyans. "We have to make sure King Vegeta and his primate followers have the time to find the signal we leaked. If anyone arrives, they won't be able to escape. Frieza chose this planet because of the unique electrical energy emitted from the inhabitants. They destroy all electronics and they have no moon on this planet."

"And how do we keep them from destroying the ship the Ginyu Force arrives in?"

"By the time the Ginyu Force arrives, we'll have killed all the inhabitants. But in the meantime, lets take things slow. I want to see if Prince Vegeta and his comrades will survive." Zarbon doubted it. It wasn't time for Prince Vegeta to die, but Frieza didn't care about the other two Saiyans. "This should be fun."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6: The Rescue Mission

Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. For those of you who have expressed interest, I'm about done with the process of publishing my novel and I believe it'll be ready for sale in April. I'm very excited about it and that's why I didn't update this chapter so quickly. But I'll let you guys know when it's out. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I do not own DBZ

"This is just great!" Prince Vegeta had not been having a pleasant time on planet Kurdash. One week had gone by and the inhabitants were still alive and putting up a very good fight. All of them were stronger than Raditz, who Nappa was carrying over his shoulder because he had been blasted in the chest. He was wheezing, probably about to die.

Vegeta could care less about him, but it was the three of them against the entire planet. Zarbon and Dadoria were really no help to them. Vegeta was smart enough to figure out that Frieza probably wanted him dead, but he didn't understand why they would go through such lengths to kill him. _'It doesn't make any sense!'_ They were surrounded by the enemy in the darkness, but the enemy had some way of finding them regardless. None of their scouters worked, so they were basically blinded. None of the instruments in the ship worked, so everyone who was injured pretty much died. If Zarbon and Dadoria wanted to kill Vegeta, they should have just done it at a more convenient place.

Vegeta was tired and there was nowhere to run and no way to know how many enemies he had to face. He could hear what sounded to be a lot, but he wasn't sure. He just knew he was out of options. "Nappa, we have to transform!"

"Zarbon ordered us not to."

"I'm more concerned with living until tomorrow."

"Okay. You're the prince."

'_That's right. I am the Prince of all Saiyans!'_ Vegeta opened up his hand and created a white ball of energy.

"What are you doing, Prince Vegeta?" Zarbon and Dadoria appeared from the sky with a battalion of men and began to actually help destroy their enemies. Though they were in the middle of a battle, Zarbon found time to stop and scold Vegeta. "You can't transform. You know how out of control you Saiyans get."

Vegeta pouted. "I can control myself just fine!"

"No transformations!" he warned.

Vegeta wanted to blast him, but all he could afford to do was glare once Zarbon's back was turned. _'They must want us to die.'_ In some ways, it was disheartening. However, Prince Vegeta had become a bit twisted and he laughed in the face of his eminent demise. _'I'll show them!'_

Vegeta began to blast everyone he could with everything he was still a lot for him and Nappa to handle, but it wasn't much of a challenge to Dadoria and Zarbon. They were the cleanup crew, which confirmed that they were biding their time and toying with Vegeta, Nappa, and the puny kid. They wanted them to be killed in battle.

It wasn't long before the bodies of their enemies coated the battlefield like a fresh coat of paint and their blood ran deep like rivers. Some of Dadoria's men were particularly twisted. Vegeta was too, but simply no match to do so much damage alone. The once beautiful forest was now a wasteland. _'They wouldn't be so rough if Frieza really wanted to sell this planet. They're after something else.'_ Vegeta was sure that there was a great danger. He just didn't know who the danger was meant specifically for.

Zarborn zeroed in on Prince Vegeta and Nappa holding their fallen comrade. It made him smile seeing another one of the Saiyans dying. He had been sent on many assignments to track the Saiyans down. Frieza didn't know where they all were, but he made quick work of who he could. "If you monkeys weren't such weaklings, maybe you could protect your own."

Vegeta glared, but the only way he could act out was by shaking his small fist. He wasn't so afraid of disrespecting Zarbon and Dadoria, especially with Frieza nowhere in sight. He just knew that he needed to make sure he survived his trip to that planet.

All of the warriors returned to their spaceship where they had camp set up. None of the medical equipment worked, so Raditz was lying in the bed wheezing painfully until his inevitable end. Vegeta and Nappa both watched over him. Nappa kind of cared. Vegeta didn't really. It was terrible that one of his subjects was dying and there was nothing he could do about it, but he couldn't bring out the necessary emotions to feel remorse or even a desperation or mild desire to really save his life.

"Should we do something?" Nappa asked.

Raditz was a weakling and he could not help Vegeta defeat Frieza. But that wasn't the only reason why Vegeta didn't care. He didn't understand the real reason himself, but it did knawe at him constantly. He felt betrayed that an entire planet abandoned him. "There's nothing to do, Nappa. He'll die because he's weak."

* * *

><p>Bardock opened his eyes after hearing the voice of his computer saying something about his arrival and the sleeping gas began to lighten up. He didn't really remember much of what he dreamt. He was hoping to have another intense and long vision directing his footsteps, but that would have been much too easy for someone like Bardock and Fate probably already resented him.<p>

He got out of his spaceship and slapped his face a bit to wake himself up totally. He needed to be focused and be as smart as he could. He even brought a scouter along so he could communicate with Cellena when he had Vegeta. He was going to bring his prince back to his people if it was the last thing he ever did.

"So you're somewhere around here, kid." He closed his eyes and searched for Vegeta's energy. He tried to remember it through Goku's life and the visions he had, but he couldn't feel it. He tried to find him, but he couldn't feel his distinctive energy with so many warriors on the planet. The only energies that he recognized was Zarbon's and Dadoria's.

"Looks like I'll have to find him the old fashioned way..." But he could feel one energy that felt vaguely familiar, but it was weak and fading. "Raditz?" Bardock couldn't have been sure. He hadn't seen him in a long while. He hadn't been there much for his son at all. Even though he had changed everything by saving his race, Bardock couldn't get the thought of Raditz final moments on Earth out of his mind. _'It doesn't have to be that way.'_

Bardock could sense that Raditz was surrounded by other power levels that were much higher, including his targets. It was a risk to teleport directly to him, but he really couldn't afford to waste any time either. "I don't have a choice," he grunted.

He placed two fingers on his forehead and concentrated on his eldest son fading away. When he opened his eyes, Prince Vegeta and Nappa both had balls of energy aimed at his head. "Who are you?" Vegeta yelled.

"Shut up!" Bardock warned. It wasn't the thing to say to a prince, but he didn't honestly care. "I'm here to help."

Vegeta was still skeptical, but he recognized him as a Saiyan. He wouldn't call off his attack quite yet, but he spoke quietly as he observed the Saiyan kneel down before Raditz and stare at his wounds. "Nappa, do you know him?"

Nappa was the general over the Saiyan army at one point of time. He knew many Saiyans, but Bardock was only vaguely familiar. "I believe he's a low level."

"A low level?" Vegeta said disgusted. "My father sent a low level to rescue me?"

"No," Bardock said. "Your mother did."

Vegeta didn't know what to think. His father would have sent the strongest warriors, but he knew his mother would have sent the most cunning. But he couldn't believe that neither of them were their themselves–not that he needed their help.

Raditz opened his weary eyes, feeling the presence of someone looming over him. "Father?" He thought he was merely having an illusion before he died. His father wouldn't have come to his aide. Raditz may have respected his father, but he knew that his father didn't really care anything about him. _'He would never come for me.'_

Bardock heard his son's thoughts and he didn't know what to think. He knew he deserved his skepticism, but it still didn't sit right with him. "I'm gonna help you, kid."

"You're really his father?" Vegeta asked.

Bardock did not have time for pleasantries. He didn't want to run into Zarbon or Dadoria. The only way he was going to take them out was if he did it one at a time. "Put your hands on my shoulders and then we'll teleport out of here."

"How?" Nappa barked loud and idiotically.

"The same way I got in here, you idiot."

"Why you–"

"–Stop it, Nappa!" Vegeta didn't know what to think, but the Saiyan warrior clearly did just teleport into the room. He didn't know if it was the proper time to rebel against Frieza, but if they would have argued about it there, it would have looked like it anyway. "Lets do what he says."

Bardock took his sons into his arms and closed his eyes. Once he felt Vegeta and Nappa hands, he thought of the place he had landed in. Bardock had been practicing Instant Transmission and it was much more difficult to teleport to a location without a source of energy guiding him. The farther the distance, the more impossible the task. He certainly couldn't teleport outside of the planet, so he would have to think of a way to get them all off the planet at a much safer location. "Here we go."

Vegeta let go of Bardock and stepped back, realizing that he was no longer in the spaceship, but in a crater with Bardock's ship. "Start explaining!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Give me a second." Bardock was not used to dealing with children. Clearly Bardock was holding his dying son in his arms. Vegeta could afford to be patient for five minutes. "I'm kind of busy, your highness."

Vegeta knew by the way Bardock set Raditz down carefully and from the regret in his eyes that the man was indeed Raditz's father. He still didn't really care. "That weakling is going to die."

"No, he's not." Bardock reached inside his armor and pulled out the pouch of senzu beans. _'It's a good thing I brought these. I never considered how my actions might have affected Raditz. If Cellena wouldn't have ordered me here, my son would be dead.'_ "Eat this."

Raditz still thought the image of his father was an illusion, but far be it from a Saiyan to refuse food when it was being held in front of their face. He opened his mouth and the bean didn't taste particularly pleasing, but he chewed it with what little strength he had left and swallowed it. He then closed his eyes, receiving the bean as his last meal.

"What?" He felt strength returning to him. He wasn't dead, he wasn't even dying. He was stronger than he ever was before! "How is this possible?" He jumped up on his feet and began throwing a few punches. His sudden burst of power was amazing. "I'm healed!"

"How is that possible, peasant? Answer me that!"

Bardock rolled his eyes at his rude remark. He didn't know if he got it from his father or his mother. "It's something I got from Earth, the planet where many Saiyans are stationed. It's where I'm supposed to take you, so you can be reunited with your family."

It suddenly dawned on Raditz that his father was actually there and did just save his life. "What about mom?"

"She's there too, kid." Bardock smiled, thinking about how happy she would be to have Raditz back. If he had listened to her and stayed on Earth, she would have lost her son. "We have a community there, laying low until we're strong enough to defeat Frieza."

"Why didn't my father come?" Vegeta asked.

"Because he's the king and Frieza wants him very dead. This is a trap all staged to kill the king. Your mother and I couldn't allow him to fall for it."

"Then why didn't she come?"

"Because she's pregnant."

'_They're trying to replace me!'_

"They would never. Your mother has thought of nothing else but saving you and your father works diligently to keep you safe. She wanted a girl, that's all."

Vegeta was amazed. "You can read minds?"

"Yes. I can also see the future. Frieza wanted to raise you like his pet, Prince Vegeta. But with the rebellion and your father escaping this plot, he'll kill you. I saw it. I'm here to stop it."

"Then we have to get off this planet!" Raditz said panicked.

Vegeta was on edge, but he tried not to show them how concerned for his life he really was. "Bardock's spaceship is the only one that works. The creatures here can destroy all electronics."

'_That's not good. I thought defeating Dadoria and Zarbon would be my only trouble.'_ Bardock never had perfect plans anyway. Surviving was the goal at the end of the day. "There will be a group of Saiyan warriors arriving in two weeks. Prince Vegeta can leave now and then the rest of us will–"

"–You can't expect me to just run away and hide." Vegeta clenched his small fists. "I'm not a coward or a weakling."

"No, you're the prince. That comes with certain obligations, like living." Bardock really did hate kids!

Nappa already decided to dislike Bardock. He was looking for an excuse not to cooperate with him, so he sided with the prince. "If Vegeta wants to stay, he can stay until reinforcements arrive."

Bardock glared down Nappa as he did the same. It wouldn't have been much of a challenge for Bardock to defeat Nappa, but it might not have been for the best. "I'm not going to bother arguing with you, because I've got better things to do." Bardock pointed to his space pod and spoke to the prince. "There's my spaceship. You are officially rescued. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a score to settle."

"With who?" Nappa asked.

"Dadoria."

"No way are you strong enough to defeat Dadoria!" Vegeta yelled with unbelief.

Bardock got in Vegeta's face and glared threateningly. "Watch me."

Vegeta didn't know if he should believe it, but he found Bardock to be amusing. What arm could it do? "Very well."

Nappa gasped and then grunted angrily. "You can't actually believe that, Prince Vegeta! He's a low level soldier!"

"I'm curious and bored, Nappa. Either it will be a great fight or a hilarious beating. Either way, this should be entertaining." He smiled and crossed his arms. _'But if mother chose him out of everyone, then it must be with good reason.'_

"My father will win!" Raditz cheered confidently. Bardock was a little taken back by Raditz. He couldn't recall a time when Raditz really would have seen him fight. "Mom said you were a great fighter."

"I'll bring him to us. I'll have to do this quick, before Zarbon gets involved."

"Can you take Zarbon?" Vegeta asked.

Bardock recalled Zarbon's hideous transformation and how badly Vegeta was beaten. If Zarbon transformed, it could be problematic. "Of course I can." He wasn't about to let them know that! They might have stopped him from going after Dadoria and Bardock absolutely needed his revenge. "Enjoy the bloodbath."

Another thing Bardock had practiced with his Instant Transmission was quickly bouncing back for moments like that. He found Dadoria's energy and remembered Nappa's–who was still a bit stronger than Prince Vegeta. Then he quickly transported to Dadoria who was not alone, but they both disappeared before anyone realized what had happened.

"What the–" Then Bardock made sure to punch Dadoria in the face before he could say anything.

"That was for my crew!" He could still remember the scent of their blood and how betrayed Tora felt. They had worked so hard for Frieza. As soon as they won their war with the Tuffles, they entered the Planet Trade Organization. King Vegeta traded their newfound freedom for their lives and Frieza repaid them back in their own blood. Dadoria was only a small bit of personal satisfaction. His revenge wouldn't be complete until everyone who served Frieza was a pile of ash!

Dadoria rose up from his impression in the dirt and coughed up a few blades of grass and bugs. He didn't understand what exactly was happening, but he was indeed furious. "Who..." He turned around and saw Bardock standing before him so smug! "You?"

"I'm flattered you remember me."

"I was sent to kill you. I had to settle for all of your friends instead."

Bardock clenched his fists and grunted. He could feel that rage within him and he could hear the words from his son echoing in his mind. _"Use the pain of loss." _But Bardock didn't know if he was strong enough to reach Super Saiyan, but his rage was enough to explode a newfound power out of him that he hadn't let himself experience yet.

"You'll pay for what you've done, Dadoria!" Bardock didn't understand all of the battles he had seen in his mind while following his son's life. It didn't usually matter how much he hated a person. He fought hard, fast, and smart. He didn't usually let his pride or arrogance it in the way or toy with anyone. He didn't rest while he went after Dadoria and that completely knocked him off guard.

'_How is this Saiyan so strong?' _Dadoria wasn't exactly getting beaten up, but he was taking more hits than he cared to. Bardock was faster than him so he had to take a lot of punches. He was strong enough to endure them, but he didn't know how long he could last. _'I have to end this!'_ Bardock was right in front of his face, so he opened his mouth and blasted him with everything he had and sent him flying with several thousand feet away. His terrible yell was the only way Dadoria could tell he hadn't completely dissolved in the blast.

"Dad!" Raditz tried to take off into the air to go save his father, but Vegeta grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let me help him, Prince Vegeta!"

"There's nothing you can do, weakling. Don't be stupid!" Vegeta pushed him on the ground. He hated idiots.

Raditz pouted, but he sat on the ground and did nothing to save his father as Prince Vegeta instructed.

Bardock had fallen in an ocean. He was taken by surprise by Dadoria's attack. He was so angry that he only thought of attacking and underestimated him. He was still strong enough to take him. That, he was certain of. He blasted out of the water and flew back at Dadoria at top speed.

"He's coming back!" Raditz yelled excitedly.

"That's impossible!" Nappa just couldn't believe that a low level soldier would be able to survive that attack and come back so strong.

Prince Vegeta would have thought it was impossible, but he was also very intrigued. _'Something is very different about this Saiyan. He may be able to help me defeat Frieza.'_

"You fool!" Dadoria yelled. "I'll just blast you again!"

Bardock smirked and continued moving forward. Dadoria used Bardock's arrogance to his advantaged and blasted him, landing another direct hit, but there was no cry of pain. Once the blast had disappeared, the image of Bardock was still in front of him, but faded. "What's the meaning of this?" Dadoria asked stunned.

Then, he began to scream in agony as his insides burned to a crisp from the blast entering through his back and exploding through his stomach. He didn't understand how it was possible, but he had enough sense to know that his life was quickly ending. "But how?"

"It's called the After Image Technique." He remembered Goku performing the technique when his adoptive grandfather performed a Kamehameha Wave on him when Baba brought him back to life for a tournament. It was simple, but a very effective technique. "A child could do it."

Dadoria fell to the ground completely frightened. Lord Frieza couldn't save him. He had never fought a warrior who he would need saving from. "It doesn't make sense."

"It's simple, really." Bardock smirked. "You never should have forgotten that you are weak." Quoting Dadoria's lines didn't quite give him the satisfaction he thought it would. He was too pissed when he thought about his friends. "Have a nice time in Hell and fear the day I die, because I'll come for you then too."

Dadoria wanted to make a threat or tease Bardock about the impending danger, but he didn't have the strength. The Ginyu Force would arrive soon enough. Dadoria died knowing that very soon, all of the Saiyans on that planet would be dead.

But he didn't need to say it out loud. "We may have a problem."

"Dad, that was amazing!" Raditz ran to his father, his eyes full of incredible pride. He was born into a higher class than his father and so was his mother, but Raditz's mother told him how strong Bardock really was. He had heard incredible stories and he believed his father was still strong, despite what other soldiers said about him.

"Thanks, kid." It felt good that Bardock saw his son having such pride in him, but he didn't really know what to do with Raditz. He really didn't like kids and he couldn't forget what happened between Raditz and Goku. He looked at his son's big smile awkwardly and then decided to ignore him. "Prince Vegeta, you really should leave."

Vegeta was finally getting entertained! There was no way he was going to leave when things were looking up. "If you can take care of Dadoria, then you can take Zarbon. Then we can transform and squash all of these warriors on this planet."

"First off, Zarbon is stronger than Dadoria. Second, he's not our biggest problem. The Ginyu Force is apparently coming."

"The Ginyu Force?" Nappa yelled. He knew he wasn't strong enough to take them on and he knew Bardock wasn't either.

Vegeta knew The Ginyu Force was supposed to be Frieza's strongest warriors, but he hadn't seen them in action. "Are they really that strong?"

Bardock had a flashback to Vegeta's battle with Recoome. Vegeta gave him everything he had and he was beaten down effortlessly by a giant who liked to pose like a ballerina. Gohan's neck was broken. Goku defeated him with one blow, but that was after training intensely in one hundred times Earth's normal gravity. "They are strong."

"When will they be here?" Nappa asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to beat that information out of Zarbon." Bardock reached inside his armor and pulled out another senzu bean for himself and ate it. He needed to be up to full power to face Zarbon, unless he defeated him before he transformed. But since Bardock would have to keep him alive long enough to interrogate him, he didn't think he'd be able to avoid Zarbon's grotesque form.

Bardock wounds faded and he felt stronger. It wasn't really much of a power boost though. Dadoria didn't injure him much. Oddly enough, Bardock didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. "I'm about to bring Zarbon here."

"And then you're gonna kill him?" Vegeta asked excited.

"...yes." Bardock was beginning to notice that Prince Vegeta was a bit twisted. He realized from his visions that Vegeta was a bit sicker and more ruthless than the average fighter, but he thought that was all because of his traumatized life with Frieza. No doubt he endured some hardships while in Frieza's presence, but Bardock began to question if Vegeta himself was just messed up.

Bardock would have to worry about that later. He concentrated on Zarbon's energy. It was on the move. He was probably searching frantically for his partner who was now dead. "I'll be back in seconds."

Bardock teleported in the air before Zarbon, who suddenly stopped once he noticed Bardock. "Who are you?"

Bardock knew that Zarbon didn't kill his crew, but he whispered things in Frieza's ear, planted the incentive for their demise. He could have easily been sent to kill his friends. "I'm Bardock and I believe you know that Frieza tried to have me killed."

Zarbon recalled. It was only some months ago that he learned of a low level Saiyan team that took out Kanassa. Frieza wanted them destroyed. "Yes, but you weren't with your crew."

"Unfortunately I wasn't." Bardock clenched his fists. He hated that he wasn't there to save his friends. But even if he was there, he didn't know if he would have been strong enough to save them. He defeated Dadoria's men easily enough, but Dadoria was stronger at the time. "But I've already avenged them."

"What do you mean?" Zarbon was surprised and angry, even though he had a hard time believing what Bardock was implying.

"I mean that fat, freak friend of your's is dead." He smirked. "I killed him minutes ago."

"That's impossible!" he yelled. "A low level Saiyan could never defeat Dadoria."

"I can. I did. Now I'm going to kill you."

Zarbon knew the difference in power between him and Dadoria. He might have fallen, but he knew he couldn't be defeated. "You can try."

Bardock charged Zarbon and threw a punch aimed at is face that Zarbon easily caught. They both then smirked at the same time. Zarbon thought it would be an easy match, but Bardock was only looking for a point of contact and teleported back to his landing site.

"He's back." Raditz announced.

Zarbon looked around and didn't recognize the area. "What have you done?"

"I've taken you to your proper burial site!"

Bardock commenced with fighting Zarbon, who was pretty sloppy at first. He was trying to figure out everything. He spotted Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and the weak Saiyan kid on the ground. He also noticed a Saiyan space pod in a crater. "Where's King Vegeta?"

"Don't worry about it!" Bardock landed a very good blow right in Zarbon's gut, knocking out all of his wind. "Tell me about The Ginyu Force if you want me to end this quick."

'_How does he know that?'_ Zarbon got over his shock quickly and backed up to recover his breath so he could appropriately laugh at Bardock. "You shouldn't worry about The Ginyu Force. They won't be arriving for a few more weeks. You won't survive the next few minutes."

'_I know what I need to. I should take him out now.' _Bardock didn't waste any time. He was a bit faster than Zarbon and a bit stronger. His technique was definitely better and he had a better understanding of how to use his energy. It wasn't long before Bardock got the advantage and knocked Zarbon straight into the dirt. His son was his only cheerer, but that was fine. He didn't need praise. He wasn't used to it anyway.

'_How is this happening?' _Zarbon was not used to being defeated. It was simply unfathomable that it was by the hands of a Saiyan. _'We expected that King Vegeta would have come to save Prince Vegeta, but this Saiyan has boldly come to this planet by himself to challenge me. Why would he be so arrogant?'_

"It's not being arrogant," Bardock said while landing in front of Zarbon. "I've seen your end. Believe me when I say you're not that special."

"I'm not, huh?" He laughed to himself. "You don't know anything about me, Saiyan."

'_He's about to transform.' _Bardock charged Zarbon again, but he underestimated how fast Zarbon's transformation was. It wasn't like Frieza or Super Saiyan 3. Zarbon outstretched his hands and then his body instantly expanded into an ugly, scaley lizard.

"That's what Zarbon actually looks like?" Vegeta said surprised. "No wonder why he masks himself."

It was a vanity issue, but it was also about the benefit of your enemy underestimating you. Then Zarbon's weaker form was probably an easier one to sustain. It was a lot of raw power and Bardock's face got to experience it. He hadn't fought anything that powerful before and he just wasn't ready for it yet. Zarbon was surprisingly faster in his bigger and bulkier form. Bardock couldn't really find the time to punch back and he wasn't fast enough to block all of Zarbon's attacks. It wasn't long before Bardock was having another flashback involving Vegeta's head being bashed by Zarbon's forehead. It was triggered by experience.

"What's the matter, Saiyan? Too weak to defeat me?" He dropped Bardock and kicked him in the stomach. Bardock tried not to make a noise, but all of his wind was gone and he couldn't move. "You're not a challenge for me at all."

Vegeta didn't expect Zarbon to be so strong, but he still had a hunch about Bardock. Perhaps his teleportation abilities could help them escape from the planet. He had to make sure he somehow survived his fight with Zarbon. "Go help him, Nappa."

Nappa was hesitant. He knew he was no match for Zarbon, but he wasn't going to defy the word of his prince. "Yes, Vegeta."

Zarbon turned around once he noticed that Nappa had been walking towards him. "You dare challenge me?"

Nappa didn't really have anything to say. He knew whatever threat he came up with would have meant nothing.

"None of you are leaving this planet alive." Zarbon outstretched his hand towards Bardock's space pod and unleashed a huge way that was very unnecessary on purpose for drama.

Nappa became enraged. He wanted to get Prince Vegeta off of the planet safely. "That was useless anyway!" he blurted. "Saiyan warriors will be here before The Ginyu Force and we'll escape safely!"

Bardock didn't have the strength to face palm, but he did it in his heart. Vegeta couldn't remain silent though. "Nappa! You're such an idiot!"

"Don't worry, Prince Vegeta." Zarbon laughed. "You'll all be dead before they could fail at their rescue mission anyway." Zarbon didn't waste any time with Nappa. He always hated him and he didn't deserve to have a few more minutes of a pathetic life. He outstretched his hands and in a brilliant flash of light and an agonizing yell, Nappa was gone.

Bardock didn't really care about Nappa's life, but he knew how he was supposed to die. Years of his life were cut short because Bardock made a choice. What else could change because of his decisions? Would they all even make it off of that planet alive? Anything was possible.

Zarbon smiled sadistically and began walking towards the children. "You're next, Prince Vegeta."

"No..." Bardock mumbled. There had to be a way for him to tap into his strength. He didn't know if he was ready enough to push deep enough to become Super Saiyan. _'I'm too weak! This isn't gonna cut it!'_ But Goku had managed a lot of tough fights without becoming a Super Saiyan. Bardock had to manage somehow. _'I can do this!'_ He forced his arms to push his aching body up. _'I have to!'_

Raditz began backing away, but Prince Vegeta stood his ground. He was terrified of dying and not being able to one day defeat Frieza, but he didn't want to die a complete coward. "One step closer and I'll blast you!"

"Then let's make this a duel." Zarbon pointed his hand towards Vegeta and the ground began to shake from the terrible amount of energy he was gathering to blast the young prince into oblivion. "I'm sure you'll have many of your subject to rule over in Hell. Dadoria and I have been tracking down strays ever since Frieza blew your planet up."

'_I knew it wasn't an asteroid.'_ Vegeta knew the truth when it happened. He just couldn't afford to let himself care all that much. Obeying Frieza was his survival...or so he thought.

"Goodbye, Vegeta!"

Bardock dug deep inside of himself and yelled, "Kaio-Ken times ten!" His body was engulfed in a red energy that resembled flames. Bardock's body surged with a quick and intense power. He could move faster than he ever could have before and was able to zoom in front of Zarbon and hit him before he touched the children.

Zarbon wasn't intimidated by Bardock's sudden transformation, so the incredible amount of pain in his face took him by surprise. He tried to stop himself from flying in midair, but Bardock appeared behind him and kicked him dead in his back and sent him up into the air. From then, it was a continuous cycle of blows that were too fast for Zarbon to defend against. The final blow to his ego came when Bardock grabbed a hold of his ponytail and spun him around until he released him for a sudden impact with the ground.

Bardock couldn't afford to stop himself. He knew how much of a drain the Kaio-Ken was. He wouldn't let Zarbon get back up. "Don't worry about your master!" he yelled to Zarbon while forming a blue sphere of energy. "You'll see him again soon enough."

Zarbon raised his head up just in time to see the blast. His screams were masked by the sound of Raditz cheering. Even Vegeta had let out a happy and surprised gasp. He quickly recovered, but Raditz started raving over his father.

The power of the Kaio-Ken faded and Bardock felt completely drained. His body was pulsing with pain. He tried to lower himself to the ground as slowly as possibly, knowing that the landing itself would extremely hurt.

"That was great, Father!" Raditz ran to his father with all smiles, but then it was completely awkward again.

Bardock considered if he should use a senzu bean or deal with the pain. The immediate threats were destroyed, but there were still powerful warriors that Bardock would have to destroy in order to keep Vegeta and Raditz safe, but it's not like they were easy to find without scouters. "We have to lay low while I recover."

"And then what?" Raditz asked.

There was so much to consider. Bardock didn't save all of the Saiyans so they could start on a path of genocide, but destroying the people of Kurdash was the only way they were going to survive the next two weeks while they waited for the rest of the Saiyan warriors to arrive. Still, he didn't want to do it unless he found it absolutely necessary. "We'll transform and wipe out what's left of Frieza's men. If the people or Kurdash get in the way, we'll kill them too."

The stubborn prince crossed his arms. "Well, I don't take orders from you! However, your plan isn't that ridiculous, so I'll go along with it."

Bardock thought it was interesting that Vegeta wasn't really that much different than what he had seen in his visions. "Tough break about Nappa."

Vegeta shrugged. "It happens."

It didn't surprise Bardock that Vegeta didn't care, especially since Vegeta was the one who killed Nappa for being too weak...and perhaps annoying.

The three of them hid away in a cave while Bardock's body recovered. Vegeta had a lot of questions for Bardock, but he decided to ask them later. The answers wouldn't really matter if they all ended up dead. Raditz didn't think that way though. He had about twenty million questions for his father. Eventually, Bardock asked his son to stop talking so he could concentrate. He knew that his son only wanted to connect with him, but Bardock wasn't used to that. He didn't even have any sort of connection with his own father. He only had one family member that he had a connection with and they eventually disconnected rather violently. It wasn't fair that Bardock's lack of a personal life while he was growing up affected Raditz, but it did. It was just something that Raditz would have to suck up.

That night, Bardock deemed himself fit enough for battle. He would feel much better once he was transformed anyway. "Raditz," he asked.

Raditz perked up from his father actually talking to him. "Yes?"

"Can you control your transformation or at least remember it?"

"No." He didn't know if that was that bad, but it made him upset. "Why do you ask?"

"It's not that big of a deal, kid. It's pretty rare anyway."

"Only true warriors like myself can control the form," Vegeta said.

"I'll be aware," said Bardock. "I'll look out for him." Raditz smiled at his father and Bardock didn't even know what to do after that. What was the big deal? Why was that so important to him, especially considering that Bardock wasn't there at all in his life before. Why did he really mean so much to the boy? Hadn't he completely blown his chances? "Grab my hand and we'll go."

Bardock didn't really wanna hold anyone's hand, so he made a fist and his son and Prince Vegeta both placed their hands on top of it. In a flash, they had returned to Frieza's ship. "Prepare yourselves, boys." Bardock had to admit that he was becoming very excited as he created a white ball of energy that emitted enough blutz energy to transform them. It bothered him so much being on Earth and not being able to unleash his true self. It was almost like returning home again.

"This is going to be fun." Vegeta smirked. He always wanted to transform and wipe out all of Frieza's men.

Bardock threw the energy up into the sky. By then, the soldiers had noticed what was happening and they began to panic and rush towards them, but their efforts were futile. They could already feel the power surging through their body as if their blood was boiling from it. It was a rush that they all enjoyed. Raditz's mind was immediately lost, but Bardock always remembered and he enjoyed it. Despite trying to become a better man for his young son because of the things he had seen, their was his pure Saiyan instinct that he could not ignore telling him to fight and the monster inside of him that was thrilled at the prospect of killing.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta opened his eyes. He could taste blood in his mouth and he raised up and looked around. He didn't see whatever he ate, but his gloves, boots, and mouth were smeared with various shades of it and he was full. He was being prideful when he talked about remembering everything in his form. He was still trying to master it. It was weird, but it wasn't like he and Nappa didn't eat other aliens.<p>

"Prince Vegeta."

He turned behind him and saw Bardock holding his unconscious son in his arms. Of course the little weakling would still be sleeping, but Bardock seemed completely adjusted. "Who are you?"

"I'm Bardock, an ordinary Saiyan soldier until I was cursed with psychic abilities."

Vegeta was astonished with Bardock. He didn't know if he should be grateful that he came to rescue him or angry that a low level soldier was sent instead of the strongest Saiyans on the planet. However, he was too strong to be a low level. It didn't make any sense.

Bardock looked out at all of the destruction. Their were bodies torn in half and squished. It wasn't only Frieza's men and they were nowhere near Frieza's ship anymore. Bardock could still sense some energies left, but he wasn't going to hunt for them. They had done enough to Kurdash. "We should get you cleaned up and find a place to stay until the elites arrive."

* * *

><p>It was unbearable waiting on Earth to hear any word from Bardock. Queen Cellena had barely been getting any sleep and she had no one to really talk to about what she was going through. If anyone knew the truth, there was no telling what Vegeta would have done. She was ordered to stay in her private parlor and no one was to see her except for Bulma. It offered her some solace, but she was still going mad with worry.<p>

Bulma didn't know why Queen Cellena was upset, but she tried to make her as happy as possible. She bought her lots of tasty things to eat and tried to think of fun things to do. Her newest attempt at making her feel better was giving Queen Cellena a pedicure and a manicure, but she seemed bored. "So, Bulma, is this another common human activity?"

She smiled. "Human girls love it!"

Cellena sighed. She did like the color on her nails and could understand the fascination, but Bulma was being so careful that it was taking forever to finish her toes. "Why aren't you spending any time with your own mother? I'm sure she must be lonely with your father still in the hospital."

"She has like a million pets to keep her busy. You're the one who is lonely."

"I'm fortunate that being exiled in this room is my only punishment for defying my king." She smiled. "With you being my only allowed visitor, I must admit that I do somewhat enjoy your company."

Bulma gulped. "Are you in danger?" She knew how bad the king was. He was the one who made the scary man hurt her father.

"Vegeta doesn't like to wait to act. If I was going to die for saving your father, I'd already be dead."

Bulma knew that her father told her to be nice to Queen Cellena so she could be a queen one day, but she felt very grateful to her for risking her life to save her father. She didn't know how she felt about her dad, but she really glad that he was still alive. "I didn't ask him yet...about if he tried to kill your baby."

Cellena realized how sad and afraid Bulma seemed to be. "Perhaps you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because you may not want to know the answer." Cellena found her naivety to be a burden, but Cellena could certainly understand Bulma not wanting to lose the pride in her father. Pride was everything to a Saiyan. It must have meant something to a human.

'_Maybe she's right. I don't even wanna think about it being possible!'_ Bulma smiled and tried to push it out of her head. "Are you excited about your baby?"

Cellena smiled. "Extremely."

"My mom doesn't want another baby. I asked. She doesn't want to get fat again." Bulma was a little sad about it, but she didn't mind if she could play with Cellena'a baby. "Do you like having babies?"

"It's a painful process. I have a harder time controlling my emotions and my appetite is incredibly ridiculous. Still, I do."

"Why?"

"A child isn't only a child, Bulma. It's a legacy. My son will one day be king. If something happened to him, Cirena wouldn't exactly be first choice to take over in his stead, but she could."

Bulma became worried. "Women can't be in charge of your people?"

"Not publically, but women have their ways. We use our wits and our charms. There are perks, but sometimes it's a thankless job. It's almost like being the mother of hundreds of thousands of teenagers."

'_If the princess can't be queen, then how could I ever be?'_ "But she could be queen?"

Cellena thought about it. It wasn't like anything was set in stone. All of their royal rules and heritage only started with Vegeta. He was only king because he led them in battle against the Tuffles. The old traditions of their people were basically lost to them. "If she had a proper mate worthy of being christened as a prince, then perhaps. Why?"

Bulma was nervous, but she was quick on her feet. "I wanna figure out how the Saiyans work. I am your assistant."

Cellena was beginning to feel a tad bit guilty about her arrangement with Bulma. She remembered her plans with Vegeta, but it wouldn't work if she had to force her. Besides, another Saiyan female might have been a better assistant. "You don't have to live in my palace if you don't want to."

Bulma was surprised that she was given the choice all of the sudden. She wanted to stay with her parents, but she knew how important it was for her to be queen one day. "I'll think about it."

The doors swung open and Vegeta marched in. It happened so fast that it startled Cellena and frightened Bulma. They both jumped up and then bowed before him. "To what do I owe this honor, my king?"

Vegeta saw Bulma clutching onto Cellena, cowering before him behind Cellena's leg. "Bulma, leave."

Bulma found her burst of courage and stood in front of Cellena with her arms outstretched. "You're not gonna hurt her, are you?"

Cellena didn't know what to think. She knew how afraid Bulma was of Vegeta. For her to throw herself in the line of fire for her sake was...amazing. "I'll be fine, Bulma. Leave." Cellena nudged her in the back to make her start walking. She didn't want her to die for defying Vegeta.

His nostrils were flaring. He couldn't even wait two seconds after Bulma had closed the door. "Is she your pet now?"

Cellena spoke quietly in case Bulma was still close enough to hear. "We had a plan, didn't we?"

He stepped closer to her, scolding her practically nose to nose. "This is past the point of our plan. You're attached. You're soft."

She was instantly offended. "I'm pregnant and trapped. Bulma is the only soul I've seen in days. I haven't spoken to you. You haven't touched me. How long will I incur your wrath?"

"You have yet to see my wrath!" Then he sighed and began to soften up towards her. "And you will continue to wait. I desire for you to return to my bed."

Cellena could hardly believe it. "Have I earned your forgiveness, my king?"

"No," he smirked and began to stroke her soft skin, "but I can think of ways that you can."

It felt good to be wanted by her mate again. For days, all she could do was question whether or not she would be punished for helping Dr. Brief or plotting Bardock's rescue mission. She finally felt like she could relax and be herself again. "Then I would certainly like to make up for my mistakes."

The two of them joined together in the intimacy that they both so desperately needed. They were both concerned about their son and they should have turned to each other in their time of need instead of holding onto their secrets, their lies, and their anger. But even sweet kisses and uncomparable pleasure couldn't erase all of their problems.

"Cellena," Vegeta kissed Cellena's bare back as a sign of congratulations for a job well done. He wanted to leave it at that, but he couldn't. "Bardock is missing."

Her head was thankfully turned away, so he couldn't see her eyes bucked. She composed herself and her mind quickly. She couldn't allow him to feel out her emotions and interpret her thoughts. She faced him with a cocked brow. "You're thinking of another man while we're together. That's quite worrisome, Vegeta."

"No games," he commanded. "It is very important that you're honest with me. Tell me I can still trust you, Cellena."

She despised lying to him, but he could always trust that she would do what was right for their people and for their family. "Of course you can."

"Do you know where he is?"

She thought about it for a moment. She had to be as convincing as possible. "We haven't been on this planet long, but he's seen it all through the life of his son. It's a small planet, but I believe his son has had many adventures. He took me to see a fortuneteller."

"Does he realize he's a psychic?"

Cellena giggled. "I thought it was ridiculous as well, but she helped him get a hold of his powers. If I had to guess, he's probably off training somewhere."

"You don't think he went to planet Kurdash?"

She sat up alarmed. "Are there missing space pods?"

"None that I can tell." Vegeta was disappointed. It would have been perfect, but Bardock's registered space pod was still with all the others. There was no evidence on file that he stolen a space pod.

"Then maybe he's blowing off steam. I'm sorry to say this, but not all of your subjects are going to adore you, especially when you speak ill of their children."

"I am the king. It doesn't matter how he feels about me. He is to obey me or he'll be killed."

"Of course, my king." She smiled and kissed her mate on the lips. She should have received an award for her acting abilities. She might have seemed like her usual cruel and cunning self, but she was trembling on the inside.

Considering the week Vegeta was having, he was glad to finally hear some good news. "It's good that he took you to this fortuneteller. He's very expendable now."

"Indeed." She kept up her appearances, but she realized the grave error she had made. If she and Bardock were found out, there was no telling what might have become of them. "What is the update on the rescue mission on Vegeta?"

He sighed heavily. "I'm sending out another team."

Her heart stopped. "Why?"

"Because the captain had a malfunction in his ship and they had to make an emergency landing. I haven't heard from them since." Vegeta was already very frustrated about it. It probably would have been best if he just went himself, but he wasn't sure if Cellena would be up to the task in ruling the Saiyans in his stead while she was pregnant. He made it a point not to be around her while her hormones were raging.

"So, Vegeta's life is in greater danger?"

"Don't upset yourself. I don't want another disappointing child."

She felt his words like a violent slap in the face. It wasn't her fault that Tarble was weak, or she at least tried to believe that it wasn't. She had failed him miserably, so she wouldn't allow herself to fail the rest of her children. "I trust you will handle this."

She climbed out of her bed and wrapped herself in a silk robe. "But I presume that I am no longer in confinement, so I think I'll go to a very fine restaurant near the mall."

"As long as you don't expect me to join your ruse to go shopping with you, I gladly free you."

She smiled and kissed him goodbye before rushing off to her private parlor once again. She kept her scouter in a drawer where she sat to do her hair and makeup. She had to somehow reach Bardock. _'Please answer!'_ When she opened the drawer, a blinking red light was going off. _'Thank goodness!' _She put it on and pressed the intercom. "I'm here."

"Sorry." He got the apology out of the way before she chewed him out. "I didn't really wanna speak unless everything was under control."

"And now it is?" she asked relieved.

"For the most part. I killed Dadoria and Zarbon. Vegeta is with me."

Cellena was so overcome with joy that she had to keep herself from bursting into tears. "I don't know what to say, Bardock. I can never thank you enough." Her mind had been consumed with nothing but getting her son back.

Bardock didn't remember ever hearing her quite so happy before. They had great times together, but apparently nothing fulfilled her like her children. He couldn't understand that before. It was one of the reasons why the two of them were no longer together. "Do you want to speak to him?"

"No. If his father ever finds out about what we've conspired, it could mean the end of us. I don't want my son to be apart of it."

Bardock paused in awkward silence. He respected her too much to lie. "He already knows that you sent me."

"You incompetent fool!" She shouldn't have yelled, but she was having a hard time keeping herself from being overemotional.

"Hey," he yelled, "you never said I shouldn't tell him!"

"I know." She hid her anger, but she couldn't hide how upset she was. "I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just stressed out. I just found out that the men Vegeta sent got delayed and now we've lost contact."

Bardock felt a bit of panic. "Is there a backup crew?"

"They're leaving today."

'_No...!'_ "I've gotta go." He disconnected with her quickly.

"But, Bardock–" She grumbled once she realized she was talking with dead space. "I'm punching you in the face as soon as I see you!"

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, Raditz, we've got trouble," Bardock yelled.<p>

Both of the boys came out of the cave they were camping in to see what had Bardock so upset. "What trouble?" Vegeta asked.

"I spoke to Cellena and apparently our ride isn't getting here until very late."

"How late?"

"The Ginyu Force might get here first."

Raditz wasn't worried. He had seen what his father was capable of. "But we can take them, right?"

Bardock hoped he could, but he honestly didn't even know who was on the team. It might have been a different incarnation. They could have been stronger or weaker or there could have been more of them. He just didn't know. Raditz and Vegeta would have been no real help to him and while he was confident that he could take out some, he knew he couldn't take them all out at once. Then if Ginyu managed to steal his body, then everyone would be screwed.

He had to think of something. They couldn't hide forever. They probably wouldn't survive if they tried to wait out for the other Saiyans and they were really only prepped to save Vegeta. There might not have been transportation for Bardock and his son. The only way out that Bardock could see was Instant Transmission, but he couldn't sense anyone's energy from where he was. Not even Goku could follow energy like that. He'd have to find the energy at King Kai's.

"I'm going to try something." Bardock most certainly couldn't sense King Kai's energy. He didn't know what it personally felt like, but maybe if he pictured him and his planet vividly as possible, he could still make it work. He was a psychic after all. "It's not safe, but it's my only option."

Raditz was about to protest, but Vegeta spoke first. "Go ahead."

"Okay." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He imagined that tiny planet at the end of Snakeway. He saw the red car, the house, Bubbles the monkey, and Gregory the cricket. He saw King Kai's blue face and small, plump body. His most notable features were his glasses and his antennas. That was about as clear as Bardock was going to get. He had to take a chance. He placed two fingers on his forehead. "I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

He disappeared from Vegeta's and Raditz eyes, but he was back instantly. "That was only seconds," Raditz said.

Bardock felt odd. When he left, there was a disconnection. He knew he transformed into the beam of light, but he felt like he couldn't reach King Kai's. He had nothing to guide him and he felt weak all of the sudden. "It didn't work. It was too far away."

"Dad, are you alright?" Raditz asked frightened.

"Yeah." He laughed to play it off. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Vegeta answered casually. "Because you have blood coming out of your ears."

Bardock touched his ears and felt the blood. He didn't remember that ever happening to Goku. "That's weird."

He felt a sudden pain in his stomach and he began to cough up enough blood to soak his boots. He was in an incredible amount of pain, yet his body felt light as if it were fading.

"Father!" Raditz ran to his father and grabbed his arm to keep him steady. "What's happening?"

"I'm fine," he lied and stumbled back, but he stood up straight on his own two feet. "I'm okay." Then he fell face forward, completely unconscious.

Ever since Planet Vegeta was destroyed, Raditz asked himself if his parents were alive and he thought them both to be dead. He was overjoyed to learn that they both survived and that his father was his hero. For all of that to be thrown away was too much of a burden on the young boy. He struggled through his tears and turned to his only comrade for support.

Prince Vegeta shrugged. "I think he might be dead."

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Brother

Chapter 7

**Q: **Why is the moon such a problem when they are disposable in Dragonball and Dragonball Z?

**A:** Well, we know scientifically that the moon plays are role in our tides and such. Yes, the moon was blown up a few times, but they always restored it, so it still must have been a big deal. I didn't want "blowing up the moon" to be the problem solver, especially since the full moon will play a role later on.

I do not own DBZ

_Bardock opened his eyes. He thought for certain that he was on Planet Kurdash with Prince Vegeta and his son, but he had experienced things that seemed real but weren't. He couldn't argue that the scolding hot water from his showerhead was real or the scent of his body wash that Colleen picked out because she found it so pleasing. Still, it was odd. He remembered that something bad happened, but he couldn't quite place it. He considered his time on Kurdash was a vision, but then he didn't really know where he was or the time frame. It was certainly odd._

_He turned off the water and wrapped himself up in a towel. He didn't smell dinner, but he hoped that Colleen was waiting in the kitchen with a meal prepared and with a dirty dessert in mind. He smirked and walked out of the bathroom, anticipating his woman._

_"Bardock?" Queen Cellena was oddly enough in his house, sitting in his favorite spot on the couch. She was wearing a long white fur coat and Bardock didn't know what else. She must have had on another short dress, probably preparing herself for another night with Vegeta. Her makeup was done elegantly and her hair was down but done beautifully._

_"Where's...?" He looked around and tried to sense Colleen, but she was nowhere near._

_"Colleen took the boys shopping."_

_"The boys?" Then Raditz must have been on Earth somehow. If that was true, then Bardock must have succeeded in his mission in saving the prince._

_"She's eternally grateful towards you for saving her son." Cellena smiled. "I can relate to her joy." Something was weird. The way she was looking at Bardock was...too familiar, but so much stronger than before._

_"What are you doing here, Cellena?" He nearly gulped. She looked so gorgeous, Colleen wasn't home, and he was only wrapped up in a towel. He didn't plan on anything happening, but he didn't want to be given the temptation._

_"I wanted to give you a proper gift for saving my son." She slowly began to remove her coat and she let it fall to her feet, revealing her naked body to her old lover. "Do you like your present?"_

_Bardock should have run away or dismissed her, but he was caught in a trance of truth and he found himself slowly nodding his head as he stared at her glorious form that he desired to reunite with._

_She smirked, knowing how much Bardock had thought about her. "Don't be rude, Bardock. What will you do with this gift?"_

_He smirked and began to approach her. "I know I'm a bit of a scoundrel, but even I know that it would be rude to refuse a gift from my beautiful queen." He stroked her soft, bare shoulder and inhaled the scent of her. She did put on proper perfumes and bathe in pleasant scented washes, but he still adored how she smelled naturally. He was intoxicated. "What about King Vegeta?" he asked with her lips an inch apart from his._

_"Do I really have to explain the intricacies of my heart to a man who can read my thoughts?"_

_"I've never been good at reading your heart."_

_"I never understood that. It's only been consumed with you, Bardock. It was back then and it is right now."_

_Bardock leaned in to kiss her delectable lips and they were just as sweet and savory as he remembered. He would have been lying if he ever said he never thought about her once she left him. There were so many times that he wished he could have held her and made love to her one last time._

Bardock opened his eyes. He most certainly wasn't in his bed with his woman or his ex woman. There were no warm and soft sheets, only the cold and hard dirt from the cave he remembered hiding in. He slowly raised himself up and realized with each small movement that he was in a ridiculous amount of pain. It was like nothing he have ever felt before. But the worst thing about his situation was that the beady little eyes of Prince Vegeta was staring right at him. He certainly did look intense, which made everything extremely awkward. Bardock didn't get nervous that often, but having a sex dream about a kid's mom was enough to make him sweat a little bit. The only thing that eased Bardock's mind was that there was no way for Vegeta to find out what Bardock was dreaming about.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"No." Bardock didn't know if it was a bluff or not, but why would Prince Vegeta be bluffing about something like that? He tried to be calm, but he was very nervous. "What sort of things do I say?"

"Lets just say you're lucky your weakling son passed out over an hour ago, or else he might have plucked off his ears."

Bardock looked to the far right of him where his son had made himself cozy on a pile of dirt. It was a relief that Raditz didn't hear, but Vegeta was even more problematic. He didn't want to press it, but he needed to know if Vegeta heard anything that would have tipped him off that his dream was about his mother. "But...did I say anything?"

Vegeta's permanent scowl finally changed into a look of disgust. "Nothing that could be repeated without sounding like an animal."

"Stop, stop!" It was just too awkward. "That's enough, thank you."

"You had a vision about your mate?" Vegeta asked, but it was in a way that was much too curious or rather suspicious.

"It was a dream, not a vision," Bardock insisted. He wanted to die on the inside. _'I hope it wasn't a vision.' _He didn't want to admit to himself that he still had feelings for Cellena, but his mind was letting him know that he still at least wanted her.

But was desiring her really that strange? She was the most beautiful Saiyan ever and he did have emotional ties to her. Of course he was with Colleen and enjoyed her immensely, but Bardock doubted that she had never thought of being with someone else. After all, she was in a higher class and she contemplated leaving him on several occasions. Most women don't leave without some sort of a contingency plan.

He sighed. He didn't want her to leave him. He might have been messed up in the head for dreaming about Cellena when he should have prioritized Colleen, but he wouldn't have been genuinely disheartened if she abandoned him.

Bardock tried to sit up all of the way, but his body ached too bad and he fell on his back. "Why didn't you give me a senzu bean?"

"You had a hard time swallowing it. I think it had something to do with the combination of the bean, you being unconscious, and all of the blood you keep choking on."

Bardock wanted to smack Vegeta in the head for his sarcasm, but he lacked the strength. "Where are they?"

Vegeta reached behind him. He kept the pouch of beans under a couple of rocks in case the inhabitants of the planet ever found them all. He then threw the pouch on Bardock's chest.

Bardock was having a hard time opening the pouch, but he had to press through the pain and untied the thin rope around the bag and reached inside to get a bean. He didn't know what was wrong with him besides the fact that he felt like he was dying, but all of those problems were gone once he swallowed it. He got up and was completely fine. "We have to get off this planet."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Vegeta had an extra bit of bark to his tone.

Bardock equated it to him having to play nurse and being mildly disturbed, hopefully not completely traumatized. "How long was I out?"

"Days. Almost six."

"Six?" Bardock almost started to panic, but he remained calm. He really didn't know what he was supposed to do. There were no ships and he couldn't use Instant Transmission. Everyone he knew was too far away on Earth to pick him up.

'_Well, not everyone...' _There was one person who Bardock knew who had his own ship, but he didn't know if he could reach him. Frankly, he didn't know if he could trust him, but he was sadly Bardock's only option. He couldn't get him through the scouter, because he didn't know what frequency he operated on. But there had to be some other way. "I'm about to try something else."

"Something else that will kill you?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course not. I knew the risk with transporting my body to a place I've never been, following a source of energy I couldn't find. This is different. I'm just gonna try and reach out to someone with my mind."

"And if your consciousness can't get back and you end up a vegetable...?"

"Then you probably should have gotten out of here in my space pod when you had the chance." Bardock offered Vegeta a glare that was as friendly and evil as possible.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Fair enough."

Bardock glanced over at his eldest son. He would have probably been pleased to see that Bardock wasn't dead, but Bardock didn't want to wake him and worry him about doing something else dangerous that he wouldn't understand. Raditz probably would have gotten emotional and Bardock just didn't want to deal with that. "Don't bother me while I try to do this."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Bardock closed his eyes and tried to reach out. He had read Frieza's mind at a far distance before. He was confident that he could find who he was looking for. Besides, he had a special connection. They were bred from the same DNA. "Turles."

He opened his eyes at the sound of a familiar voice. It was impossible, but he knew what he heard. He sat up, awakening the two women lying next to him. When he saw for sure the person who called his name, he tapped them both to assure his sanity. "Do you see him?"

Both of the women searched the room and then looked at each other oddly. "No..." they both spoke a bit scared of what Turles might do.

Bardock crossed his arms and smiled, pleased that it worked. "I assure you, it's me. I'm in your head."

"And that doesn't make me feel like I'm going crazy because...?"

"I've become a psychic."

"And father said you wouldn't amount to anything," he answered sarcastically. Turles wasn't really impressed with Bardock's ability. Turles had been on many planets with a bunch of bizarre customs and techniques. "Well, goodnight." He fell back in between the two women and wrapped his arms around them.

"I need to talk to you."

Turles refused to look at Bardock and proceeded to snuggle with the women. "As you can see, I was up late last night and I don't really have the patience to talk to someone who is a figment of my imagination."

"Considering what happened between the two of us, why would you imagine me?"

Turles opened his eyes and raised back up. "You have a point, Brother." He pushed both of the women until they fell out of the bed. "Get out." Turles ran them off in a panic.

Bardock rolled his eyes. "I see you're as classy as ever."

"What do you want, Bardock?" Turles couldn't even begin to speculate. They didn't leave off on good terms. Turles wasn't really on good terms with any Saiyan, though he hadn't separated completely from his people in his heart.

"I'm trapped on Planet Kurdash."

Turles began thinking. He knew that planet was famous for something. There was a particular reason why he didn't want to go there. _'The creatures there destroy electricity.'_ "Why would you go there?"

"I went to recuse Prince Vegeta."

"Prince Vegeta, huh?" He smiled, finally becoming interested. "Is there any money involved?"

"I didn't ask for anything, but you know Cellena. She might pay you just to keep you away, which would work out considering that you're considered to be a traitor."

Turles rolled his eyes. "Just because I refused to follow Frieza and became a pirate, I'm a traitor?" It was stupid. Turles didn't like taking orders, but he fell in line with everyone else and followed King Vegeta's rule. Once King Vegeta handed his rule over, that's when Turles couldn't take it. Turned out he was the wise one since Planet Vegeta no longer existed. "I gladly take on that role, then. But as for the money, I'm looting planets for other things these days."

"For their energy, right?"

"How would you know about that?"

"I told you, Brother. I'm psychic." Bardock smiled.

Turles didn't all the way take his brother serious, but he had to start taking him at his word. _'This could prove to be very interesting.'_ "I'm on a very busy schedule, but I think I can get there in two months at the earliest."

"I was thinking about a week or so."

His mouth dropped. He had a fast ship, but that was asking a bit much, especially when he had other plans. "What sort of trouble are you in, Bardock?"

"I killed Zarbon and Dadoria. I walked right into a trap–on purpose–but I didn't estimate The Ginyu Force. They'll be here soon and I don't want to run into them."

'_He was able to kill Frieza's right hand men? He's changed a lot since I saw him last, but so have I.'_ "I'll rescue you on one condition: you let me have the planet."

"For?"

He smirked. "You're the psychic."

Bardock sighed. "For the Tree of Might." Bardock remembered him bringing it to Earth and challenging his son and forcing Gohan to transform. It was a tricky battle for Goku to win, though it didn't really need to be. Goku probably could have taken him just fine if Turles wouldn't have eaten the fruit and Goku certainly would have gotten a power boost if he would have taken the opportunity to eat it himself. Instead, he created a spirit bomb out of the energy the tree had gathered. Bardock would have given his son credit for being clever if he would have thought to do it sooner. Bardock didn't plan on making any big mistakes with Turles.

"Is Kurdash as beautiful and vibrant as I heard?" Turles could practically taste the fruit. He had tested out the tree before, but he hadn't found a planet that could really bring the fruit to it's full potential. Kurdash had it's dangers, but it would be well worth it for it's energy.

"It's a beautiful planet. It should supply the tree with the energy it needs." Bardock knew he was risking a lot with his brother, but he wasn't left with any options. He had to somehow make sure that he got off that planet before Captain Ginyu and his men arrived.

"Good. I may even let you have a taste, Brother."

"I assume something like that comes with a side effect, so no thank you. I just want you to get us and then you can drop us off on Earth. You get your fruit, I get home, Cellena gets her kid. Everyone wins."

"Cellena." Turles spoke her name euphorically. "I haven't really thought of her in a while. Is she still the sexiest woman in the galaxy?"

Bardock glared at his brother. Cellena was the last thing he wanted to talk to him about. "I'll see you soon."

Bardock disappeared and Turles chuckled to himself. He expected that Bardock would still be uptight when it came to her. "I'll take that as a 'yes', Brother."

Bardock opened his eyes to Prince Vegeta looking uncharacteristically interested. "We've got a ride."

"That actually worked?" He couldn't believe it! He thought for sure Bardock would have some kind of another freak out. _'I was hoping it would at least hurt him a little bit.'_

"Yeah..." _'Why does this kid hate me so much? I know he's difficult, but this is just ridiculous!'_

"Father?" Raditz had only slightly opened his eyes and thought he might be dreaming, but once he realized he was alright, he got off of his pile of dirt and ran over to him. "Father! You're okay."

"I'm fine." He turned his head away from Raditz. He didn't mean to be cold. He just still didn't get how he was supposed to deal with his son. "I'm just a bit hungry, that's all."

"Vegeta and I found lots of food." Raditz ran to a basket of various fruit and brought it over to his father. "You can have as much as you want."

"You're going to make me puke," Vegeta moaned.

Bardock's stomach started rumbling. He wasn't going to refuse it. "Thanks, kid." He didn't get Raditz at all. He wasn't the same Saiyan who had told his brother that he had to stack Master Roshi's beach with one hundred dead earthlings. He was sort of reminding him of Goten and how happy he was to finally see Goku. They didn't know each other, but Goten had heard so many stories about how Goku was the strongest in the universe. Gohan decided to be modest in order to build up their father to his little brother. Certainly Raditz wasn't as innocent as Goten. There were hundreds of thousands who were killed by Raditz's small hands, but he had that childlike quality. And despite Colleen constantly being bitter and angry towards Bardock, she must have told her son some stories worthy of hero worship.

When Raditz sat beside his father and started asking questions, Bardock decided he would play nice as he could manage. "Where are we going when we leave here?"

"Earth."

"What's it like?"

"It's nice."

"How is Mother?"

He had enough sense not to mention their last fight or her thoughts of leaving him. Before all that, they were getting closer than they ever had been before. "She's doing better than she has in a while. She's happy."

"And what about the baby?"

"His name is Kakarot and he is with her." He laughed to himself. "Hopefully, he hasn't done anything to piss her off."

Raditz laughed as well. He knew how his mother could be. "Can you teach me some of your techniques?"

"You're too weak."

"Oh..." He slumped his shoulders.

Bardock was disappointed in how easily his son gave up. "Right now, kid. You won't be forever. Your mother wants me to help everyone in the house to become a Super Saiyan, including you."

"Really?" Raditz was so excited that it actually made Bardock kind of amused enough for a sliver of a smile.

"That's impossible!" Vegeta yelled. "Only the most powerful elites can become Super Saiyans, someone with royal blood like me."

"I've seen Super Saiyan in my visions. Anyone can achieve it, Prince Vegeta."

"Now that's unbelievable!" Vegeta threw his head back and started laughing. "Raditz is a weakling. I kill Saibamen for practice who are stronger than Raditz."

Bardock was getting pissed off. He knew it was likely that Raditz could grow up to become a complete dick, but he wasn't yet. He was just a kid and Bardock was starting to get defensive. He wanted to punch Vegeta in his face and maybe he would have a couple of months ago, but it just wouldn't have been productive. Instead, he decided to encourage his son. "Weakness is nothing hard work can't fix."

Vegeta couldn't take their sentimental nonsense anymore and decided to walk out of the cave, scowling and stomping his feet.

'_What did I do to make him so angry?'_

Raditz was far too amazed to be concerned with Vegeta's behavior. "You really think I can become a Super Saiyan?"

It was hard for Bardock to imagine, but maybe it was his duty as the boy's father to try. "If you want to, kid."

Raditz wanted to become a Super Saiyan more than anything in the universe and he believed his father could actually help him succeed if he could make it off the planet. "Do you think we'll live to see Earth?"

"Of course." Bardock chuckled. If I got us killed, your mother would find me in Hell and obliterate my body until I didn't exist anymore."

Raditz laughed. "That sounds like her."

"Of course it does. I'm quoting her." The two of them laughed harder. They both knew Colleen extremely well and they both missed her a great deal. That was at least something they could bond over. "We'll see her again," Bardock assured. He was determined to see her again, no matter what they had to do. After all, who would stop her from killing Kakarot?

* * *

><p>"Kakarot!" Colleen had set her son down for two seconds and he was already off. She was excited about his first few steps until he got good enough to climb into things and hide. She searched the lower cabinets in the kitchen and then made it to the laundry room and discovered a her neatly folded towels were no longer in a basket but knocked over on the ground. She grunted upset and prepped herself to snatch her son who was obviously hiding under the basket. "I wonder where Kakarot could have gone..." She snatched the basket up, but she didn't see him. "Where did you–"<p>

"Ahh!" Kakarot came from behind and grabbed his mother's leg.

"How did you do that?" She picked up her giggling son amazed. He was hiding in the space between the washer and the wall that she had overlooked when she walked inside the room. The knocked over basket was a distraction, but how could have a baby that was only a few months old think of such a thing? It could have been an accident. That would have been more likely. Saiyans didn't tend to be that wise unless it was on the battlefield. But, her family was different. Her father was actually the most brilliant scientist of the Saiyan Empire. "Kakarot, I think you may be a genius."

She certainly was excited. "But you'd think your father would have told me such a thing!" She didn't know why Bardock didn't share such information. She would have been ecstatic to hear that Kakarot was not only the strongest in the universe, but had also inherited her father's magnificent mind. "Maybe he forgot or he didn't want to give my genes any credit since he hates my father so much. Whatever the case, Kakarot, I'm interested in your true potential."

Kakarot started to become fussy. "What's the matter now?" She had just fed him, he didn't smell, and he hated to take naps. He was just being difficult.

Colleen didn't have much time to figure it out, because there was a knocking at her door. She couldn't imagine who it could be. It's not like she and Kakarot had made any friends or been good neighbors. When she opened the door, she was surprised. "My Queen?" She quickly bowed. "I'm honored to have you here."

"I was checking out the progress on my palace, so I decided I would stop by to give you an update."

"Of course! Come in."

Cellena stepped inside and Colleen noticed a little blue haired girl behind her. Cellena introduced her quickly. "This is my shadow, Bulma. I can't get rid of her."

Bulma smiled and performed a curtsey. "How do you do?"

"I'm–" Kakarot whacked her good in the face. He wasn't trying to be malicious or joking around. He had discovered how to walk and didn't want to be held. Colleen's tensed herself up and forced herself not to go crazy on her little son. She wanted to be as cordial as possible in front of her queen. "Excuse me. I should calm him down."

"Bulma can attend to Kakarot," Cellena said.

Cellena looked down at the little girl. If she was a Saiyan girl, that wouldn't have been a big deal. If she left her son in the hands of a human, there was a chance that when she found Bulma, she might have been dismembered. "He's a very rowdy baby. He might hurt her."

Cellena didn't give much thought to Bulma. She figured she could handle a weak Saiyan baby. "Bulma, take Kakarot outside and play for a little while. I have private matters to discuss."

'_Here we go...' _"Yes, my queen." Colleen placed her son in the arms of Bulma, who was honestly not that much bigger than her baby boy. All seemed to be well at first. Five seconds went by and she was still alive, so Colleen decided to reject all responsibility and give it to the girl. "There's a play pin in the back. I'd lock him in there."

"Okay." Bulma was excited about playing with a baby, but she was having trouble holding him. She was too scared and prideful not to take on the task that she was given and did her best to carry the baby to the backyard.

Colleen sighed and closed the front door. It was actually a bit of relief not to have him. "Would you like something to drink, my queen?"

"What do you have?" Cellena took a seat on one of their couches. Bardock's house was quite quaint. Of course it was probably already decorated when they received their capsule house, but she could hardly imagine Bardock living there.

Colleen was so nervous. She didn't want to come off like a tasteless peasant, but she didn't want to come off like she was a domesticated earthling either. She couldn't think of anything in her refrigerator besides breast milk. "Do you like pomegranate tea?"

"I haven't experienced that particular flavor." Mrs. Brief had a lot of different coffees and teas and that woman certainly could brew! "I'm open to trying anything, especially if it involves humans and their food."

"It's my favorite thing about this planet!" Colleen quickly went into the kitchen and began making some tea for herself and the queen. She searched for some sort of snack she could also bring out, but she still needed to gather groceries, so the only thing she had were some delicious packaged cakes that Bardock tried to keep hidden in a cabinet. She put everything on a tray and sat it down on the table in front of Cellena. "So, you've heard from Bardock?"

"Yes. He seems to be fine. He somehow managed to defeat Zarbon and Dodoria." Cellena tried not to sound so impressed, but it just came out with a hint of hero worship. "He's with my son, but there appears to be some other trouble looming."

"What other trouble?"

"I don't know. He obviously didn't want to tell me." Cellena doused her tea in sugar and smiled. _'I'm glad we didn't wipe these humans out.' _

Colleen smiled herself, pleased that she could please her queen. "He'll be back. He's pretty good with these impossible missions."

Cellena observed Colleen closely. She was a pretty girl, younger than herself and Bardock. She could sense that she wasn't as strong as either of them and she was the only Saiyan of her station on the planet and her mate was classified as a lower one than herself. To top it all off, she had Kakarot. "You look like you could use a break."

"A break?" Colleen was a bit embarrassed that she responded with half a cupcake in her mouth. She was trying to be poise, but that was not her thing at all.

"Yes." Cellena struggled not to laugh at her. _'Her manners are about as bad as his.' _You've been worried about Bardock, rightfully so. Then on top of that, you've had a Saiyan baby to care for. It can't be easy."

"We haven't bonded yet, so I couldn't feel if he was alive or dead. Thank you for coming here and telling me."

'_I figured as much. What is that idiot waiting for? It's not as if I'm going to ever go back to him, not when I'm with Vegeta. I can't afford to have him pining over me while Vegeta is so suspicious.'_ "Men are delicate creatures. If you push them, then you've pushed them too far. You have to lead them without them even realizing it."

Colleen nodded. She had never really gotten any advice on men before. Her mom died when she was young, her father was always busy working, and if he wasn't then he was lecturing her about being with Bardock. It was nice to just have a friend for a change. "Why have you taken an interest in me?"

"Lets say that I've grown fond of Bardock and I want him to be satisfied. I believe what you're trying to build here will do exactly that."

"I need to talk to someone and I don't have any friends here. I only have my family and Bardock has a hard time talking about his feelings and Kakarot obviously can't give good advice."

Cellena thought Colleen to be very strange. "No Saiyan likes to talk about their feelings."

"I know. I guess I'm a bit more sensitive than the average Saiyan." She could be impulsive, crazy, or extremely pleasant. She knew she was always different and that's why she was alone most of the time. "Promise not to judge me?"

"Of course not, Colleen." Cellena amounted everything up to Colleen being extremely immature. _'I wonder why Bardock picked a child after I left him. Was he still so immature himself after I left him all those years?'_ "My only company for the past few days has been Bulma, and I'd rather confide in an adult. It's less pathetic that way."

Colleen was embarrassed to ask any questions about Bardock. She cooked, she cleaned, she more than satisfied him sexually. She didn't think she was inadequate in any way. "I don't know why he doesn't..."

"Want to bond with you?" _'He tries to pretend like he doesn't have feelings for me, but it's becoming obvious.'_ You don't think it's because he has feelings towards someone else, do you?"

"I don't know." The thought had crossed Colleen's mind and it frankly pissed her off. "I tried to kill him once because I thought he was cheating on me with one of his crew members, but he said I was crazy. He said if he wanted sex, he'd just get it from me." She smirked with gleeful pride. "I'm the best he's ever had."

"He said that?" Cellena tried not to sound offended, but it was terribly difficult.

She nodded.

Cellena had to set her tea cup down or else she would have broken it in her tense grip. _'The best he's ever had? I highly doubt that! He was obviously lying to Colleen to prevent her from either leaving or killing him!'_ "I can't speak for Bardock, but I would assume that there's something in his past preventing him from moving on completely with you. It could be something that happened or someone. You just have to make him forget about it."

"How? I've been doing all that I've known how to do for the past eight years of my life."

"Eight?" Cellena began to become angry.

Colleen placed her hand on her chin and thought about it. She wasn't that great with dates and stuff, but her oldest son was almost eight. "About. Why?"

Cellena did the math in her head. She didn't know much about Bardock's kids, but she assumed the older son was Vegeta's age at the maximum. _'No wonder why he went after a child! He was still the same immature fool that I left when he picked her up, if he even waited until I was gone!'_ It was difficult to compose herself when all she wanted to do was find Bardock and blast off his male anatomy, but she had no choice but to remain composed. She didn't want to tip off Colleen. "Nothing. It's just a long time to be with someone you haven't bonded with."

"I've asked, he turns me down." She slumped her shoulders. Yes, Saiyans were barbaric neanderthals that mostly cared about fighting and eating, but they were loyal to their mates and they did bond. If you didn't, everyone saw you as single and didn't take your commitment seriously. "Do you think I should leave him?"

"Absolutely not!" _'Then he'd certainly be trouble.'_ "That would only complicate things. Stick it out for a bit longer. We have a new planet, so have a new life. I'm sure he'll come around sooner or later."

"That's what I've been saying for almost eight years."

The number was like a nail being driven into Cellena's skull. She was trying to get over it, but it was difficult. _'I'm going to figure out if he cheated on me with this girl. Then he refuses to bond with her because he still have feelings for me? Typical male. He doesn't know what he wants!'_ "He has to get over whatever this is. Give him a bit more time. I think he deserves it, considering he just saved our entire race and now he's saving the prince."

Colleen really didn't want to leave Bardock. She just needed someone else to convince her that she should stick it out. "Thank you, Queen Cellena."

"My pleasure." Cellena looked at Colleen. She was a cute girl, but she was going to need some more work if she was going to somehow compete with all of the fond memories Bardock must have been holding onto of her. "Now, how about I show my new friend all the perks of this planet?"

Colleen's face burst into a full blown smile. She was just so honored. "What are we waiting for?"

The two of them heard Bulma's screams and rushed outside. The little girl was chasing Kakarot. He wasn't very fast, but neither was she. Kakarot was laughing maniacally as he ran away from his warden. He was beginning to lose his balance though and there was a big rock his head was heading towards.

Colleen moved fast and caught her son by his tail just in the nick of time. He started screaming excruciatingly until she held him in his arms and tried to mask his volume in her bosom. "I thought you were gonna put him in the play pin!"

"I did!" Bulma said. "He got out."

"Really?" Cellena asked intrigued. Kakarot was a few months old. Saiyans developed very early so they could train and since the gravity on Earth was ten percent less on than on Planet Vegeta, Kakarot was right on schedule for being able to walk and even run. However, it was early to start critical thinking. "That's impressive."

"Thank you." She rocked Kakarot back and forth and patted him on his back, but he continued to scream. He could be so dramatic! "I think he set me up this morning for a sneak attack."

"Bardock mentioned that Kakarot was strong and he even said that he defeated Frieza, but I didn't think he was a genius as well." Cellena found it hard enough to believe already, but she was becoming very interested in him. _'If what Baba said was true, he would be a perfect mate for my daughter.'_

"He didn't mention it to me either. I figure he probably doesn't want any reminder of my father."

"Oh, you're the daughter of Baga!" She couldn't believe she didn't connect them before. "Didn't he really create the ball of energy that emits blutz waves to help us transform?"

"Oh, so you actually know the truth instead of that malicious rumor that Bardock created it."

She laughed. "Of course I know the truth. I know Bardock well enough to know that..." She quickly stopped herself. "I'm the queen. Of course I know the truth."

"Well, Saiyans like their rumors and once they spread, they don't care much to correct them, especially when it comes to science."

Cellena didn't believe it when she heard it, but she remembered that once the information got out on how to create blutz waves from their own energy, King Vegeta didn't exactly care about who discovered it. He just cared that it made them more powerful. "So, how did this rumor get spread?"

"Bardock and his brother were being dicks. My father decided to confide in me about the technique and I showed Bardock how to do it. My father was going to present it to King Vegeta in a proper and fancy way, get all of the glory from the royal court. Then Bardock went on a mission on Rygol Seven and used the technique. It saved the day and his brother had a big mouth and they took credit for it. It's one of the many reasons why my father hates him."

"That's terrible." Bardock didn't care much for fame, so Cellena knew it must have solely been based off of spite. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you stay with Bardock after he betrayed your trust and dishonored your father?"

Colleen shrugged. "I was a kid and I wanted him. I was mad at my father for always trying to keep us apart and I had our first born son, Raditz." She laughed, but it wasn't in a happy kind of way. "I was kicked out and disowned after I chose to stay with him. Then we got our own little place and we've been the happy scoundrel couple ever since."

'_I don't think Saiyan scientists can compare to the brilliant minds on Earth. We were barely capable of handling the Tuffle's technology, but it would help us immensely to have one of our own.' _"Would it be awkward if I reassigned your father to come to Earth?"

Colleen bit her lip as she thought about it. _'Seeing my Father again...' _She did want to see him again, but she knew it wouldn't work for Bardock. "I've brought a lot of shame to my family for being with a low level, especially one who stabbed my father in the back. Bardock and I have certain things we wanna do when it comes to raising our boys and I think my father would get in the way. Besides, I think it would be a bloodbath."

"I understand completely." _'I suppose in the meantime I'll have to continue molding Bulma into who I need her to be.'_ "Then, your father can serve the empire from where he is."

"Thank you, Queen Cellena. You've been a great solace to me today."

"Believe me, Colleen, I only want what's best for my people." She smiled as she looked at the young Kakarot who was beginning to calm down. _'Our bloodline will join and create a powerful heir. Why wouldn't I want to protect my legacy?' _"Lets be off. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>The three trapped Saiyans spent most of their time training, but they did it seperately. Raditz watched his father and tried to mimic him. Bardock noticed and should have took the time to train with his son, but he still wasn't feeling the whole "dad" thing. Vegeta found their bond to be sickening and tried to stay away from them as much as possible. Bardock finally decided to care and followed Vegeta out to a mountain top near the cave. Vegeta rolled his eyes once he saw Bardock coming. "When is that fool getting here?" he mumbled.<p>

"Why are you so agitated with the fact that I've rescued you?"

"Do I look rescued?" _'It shouldn't have been this fool. My father would have had me off this rock by now. Even Mother would have had a better plan.'_

"It wasn't wise for your father to come. I was the best choice. Your mother was the only one smart enough to see that. If your father would have been on this mission with us, there's a good chance that it still would have failed, because he can't take orders from someone below his station."

"He shouldn't have to."

"Fine then. He can't take suggestions that are obviously right." Vegeta glared at Bardock for his comment, but Bardock glared right back at him. He so did not have the patience to kiss his feet or that other crap. He was trying hard enough already. "I'm sure your mother would have come up with a better plan, but she's pregnant."

"It'll probably just be another weakling that Father decides to send away."

"Is that a problem?" Bardock was curious.

"I'm the only heir that matters." _'Mother fawned over that weakling, Tarble. It's stupid to have another child that she might lose. It would only hurt her in the end.'_

Bardock smiled. It was nice to know that Vegeta wasn't a complete psychopath and that he–in his own twisted way–cared about his mother. "I can read your mind."

"I order you to stay out of it!" he yelled.

"Fine." Bardock laughed and looked up towards the sky. "Looks like my brother is coming right now."

There was a huge spaceship breaking through the clouds and Bardock could sense high upcoming power levels. The only one who could have given him much of a challenge was Turles, but he could sense that he was still stronger than his slightly older brother. The ship past them and kept going on for miles and miles until it landed in a canyon far away.

"Raditz, we're heading out!"

"I'm coming!" Raditz ran from the cave and took off into the sky after his father and Prince Vegeta.

"Can we trust him?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, he is a traitor to the Saiyan empire and seeing that we fell out because he tried to steal my girl, so I'd assume not."

"What?" he barked angrily.

Bardock shrugged. "He's our only option."

Vegeta was not happy to hear that at all! _'Nappa is dead, so Bardock and his weakling son are my only companions. I had to babysit Bardock's caracas after he went catatonic since he couldn't control his stupid powers. Then I had to keep myself from gagging because they're so sentimental. I'm angry enough to kill something, but Bardock won't let me take it out on Raditz. I might as well plant a Saibaman and kill it, but I know that would be more useful than Raditz.'_

"Again!" Bardock said angrily. "I can read your mind."

"No need to read my mind. I'll tell you out loud that I think you and your son are useless and I can't leave this stupid planet soon enough!" He took off as fast as he could towards Turles's ship. He desperately wanted to be alone in his room on Planet Vegeta, but he knew he'd have to settle for however Earth was. _'I just want to get away from Bardock and never have to see his stupid face again!'_

The doors to the ship opened up and several men emerged. Vegeta didn't know what species they were. There were two ugly twins, some sort of cyborg, and two other guys. Then another man emerged from the ship and Vegeta started grinding his teeth as soon as he noticed. _'A twin. Great! Now there are two Bardocks!' _He threw his hands up exasperated and just walked away. He didn't care to talk to him.

Turles smiled once he spotted Bardock. "Brother. It's good to see you."

Bardock grabbed a hold of Vegeta's arm and ignored his protests and headed towards the entrance of the ship. "Lets go," he told his brother.

"We can't go. I have to plant my tree. I'm a very strong environmentalist."

"You should have came earlier."

"I tried, I failed, now I'm here."

"The Ginyu Force will be here soon," Bardock seethed.

"And they won't be a problem if I eat from the tree. You really should consider eating some."

Bardock eyed him suspiciously. "That's the second time you offered. Why would you offer me something that would put us on an even playing field?"

"Because I want to make sure The Ginyu Force dies. The fruit from The Tree of Might doesn't affect my crew like it does a Saiyan. We're brother's, Bardock. We should be able to band together."

Bardock didn't believe a word that came out of his brother's mouth and that was with very good reason. He hadn't heard any of this thoughts yet. Perhaps he was controlling what came to the surface, so Bardock decided to go deeper, but he couldn't look inside. There wasn't nothing, it was clearly blocked. "Why can't I read your mind?"

Turles smiled smugly. "I took some precautions before I got here. As I recall, you can be quite greedy when you need to be, Bardock."

"This coming from a pirate?"

Turles signaled his crew and they all took off and scattered around the planet. "My crew is planting the tree and eliminating all of the life left on this planet that we've detected. You're getting sloppy."

Vegeta lost all of his patience and forced his arm away from Bardock and began pointing his finger at Turles. "I demand you take us to Earth right now!"

Turles was amused by Vegeta and ruffled his hair. "I don't follow your order, little prince. I'm a pirate, wanted dead by your father."

Vegeta was not amused and threw his hand away. "Take me to Earth and he'll spare your life!"

"You know your father doesn't operate like that," Bardock said.

Vegeta grunted through his teeth. "You moron! You don't have to tell him that!"

"I can't be tricked regarding the nature of your father," Turles said. "I know him a lot better than you do. You're just some little worm he shot out of himself when all he wanted was to have sex with your mother. Now you're a little brat who thinks they can order around everyone, when really you don't even hold the power of your own life in your hands. I know your father better than you do, kid. I helped him commit a genocide against an entire people. We named the planet after him. Then after all of our hard work, he sells us all to Frieza and puts a price on the head of anyone who thinks that's a bad idea. The thing you don't realize about your father that you can never understand is that he's a selfish coward and he wants me dead because I'm not afraid to say it to his face."

"You take that back!" Vegeta became enraged and charged at Turles, but he was shut down quickly with a heavy blow to the face. He didn't expect that another low level would be so powerful, but it was only fitting with him being Bardock's twin.

Turles really did hate King Vegeta and he was content with blasting Vegeta to death, but Bardock pushed him back forcefully. "Lay off of him, Turles."

Turles laughed and then spotted the other kid. He had grown up quite a bit, but he couldn't mistake that long and wild hair. "You probably don't remember me. You were only a baby when I left. I'm your uncle, Turles."

"I'm Raditz," he said quietly. He didn't mean to be, but he was intimidated by his uncle.

"He's another reason why we should leave," Bardock pleaded and threatened both at the same time.

Turles was amused. The last time he saw his brother, fatherhood was the one thing he didn't want to be burdened with. Now he was all concerned for his boy and Cellena's son! "I'll let them have some fruit too, he and Vegeta."

"Why?"

"I love kids."

Bardock shook his head. "You're still a liar, Turles."

"Would you like to eat from The Tree of Might?" he asked Raditz. "It will make you one of the mightiest warriors in the universe."

Bardock pushed his son behind him before Raditz could respond. "You're not giving anything to my kid or the prince, not until I figure out your angle."

"I'm a pretty straight shooter, Bardock."

"A straight line is still an angle, Brother."

"That's so adorable that you're actually beginning to believe the lie we started about you being smart." He laughed. "Are you still with the scientist's daughter?"

Raditz spoke up. "That's my mom, Colleen."

"Colleen! That's her name." Turles tried to think back. She was an adorable looking girl that had a mouth when she got angry. She wasn't afraid to kill anyone who annoyed her, which Turles admired. He also admired how impulsive she was. She wasn't as beautiful as Cellena, but she was a good catch. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"Lets keep it that way," Bardock warned. He didn't want Turles to come to earth. If he tried to plant the Tree of Might there, he'd have to kill him. Then he knew too many of his secrets. If he tried to cause any trouble with Colleen or Cellena, he'd have to be taken care of.

"I need three days."

"Are you insane?"

"That's how long I need. It's a big planet, but I think the fruit will be ripe by then." Turles patted his brother on the shoulder before heading back into his space ship. Leaving early was not up for negotiation. He wanted his fruit and he would stay until it was ripe and ready. After he had eaten it, he wouldn't have to worry about Ginyu.

"I order you to kill him!" Vegeta barked.

"We just have to wait and hope The Ginyu Force doesn't arrive first."

The next few days Bardock watched over the boys and trained just in case Ginyu and his men arrived. They were all pretty amazed at how the tree took root and dug deep into the planet and started to destroy it. Everything that was once vibrant and beautiful was gone. They couldn't stay in the cave because there were too many tremors. Really, no place on the planet was safe and the fruit still wasn't done.

Bardock didn't have to worry about any of the inhabitants. Turles's men made sure that there were no survivors. It wasn't what Bardock wanted, but his priority was getting back to earth with the boys. Just because he was trying to respect Goku's memory didn't mean he was some kind of saint. He had his priorities as well as his duties.

He spent most of his time meditating and searching out for The Ginyu Force. He was having trouble sensing them with his mind. He didn't understand why he hadn't completely mastered his powers yet. Other times, it worked so well and sometimes it just let him down. But on the third day, he didn't need to find anyone with his mind. He could sense them.

He gathered up the boys and flew to the tree, knowing Turles was there observing it. With the planet almost dead, they all knew the fruit was almost perfect. He was waiting on one of the branches, practically stalking a particular piece. He took time out to greet his angry brother though. "It's ready, Bardock."

"Good. We need to go! The Ginyu Force is landing." Turles started laughing and it infuriated Bardock. "What is so funny?"

"I never intended on running away, Bardock."

"You're gonna let us be killed?" Raditz asked afraid.

"Of course not, nephew. Your father and I are going to eat this fruit and become unstoppable."

"I told you that I didn't want any!" Bardock didn't honestly know if it had any side effects besides getting stronger, but he knew that he couldn't trust his brother. Even if the used to be close, Turles was a great danger in jepordizing Bardock's mission to make Kakarot great. After all, Goku did kill him. There might have been some resentment if Turles was to ever find out somehow.

"But it's your only option, Bardock. I'm not leaving this planet until The Ginuy Force is dead. If you want to risk not only your life, but the life of your son and beloved prince because you didn't wanna trust your brother, that's your problem. As for me, I'm not a coward."

"No, you're a parasite living off other people's energy because you're too weak on your own!"

He shrugged and continued to laugh. "It doesn't matter what you think of me, brother." Turles plucked his fruit of choice and bit into it. From the very first bite, he could feel himself beginning to change. There was a rush of power that swept inside his body and he continued eating the fruit until he had devoured it completely down to it's core. "I'm the strongest now. It can't be smart to let me be the strongest. You have to do something to stop me."

"Kill him," Vegeta ordered.

Bardock clenched his fists. He certainly was considering it, but he could sense his brother's power. It was an incredible difference that he wasn't completely aware of. He knew Goku had a hard time, but Bardock wouldn't fare any better unless he created a spirit bomb or ate the fruit himself. Then there was a big risk if he created a spirit bomb. If the bomb was deflected, it could destroy Bardock because he didn't have a pure heart.

"He can't," Turles said to the prince. "My power has increased beyond your comprehension. But, I want to give my brother the gift of might."

He thought very carefully about it. Creating a spirit bomb would have taken time, time that he didn't have. Even if he defeated Turles and his crew, he would have to face The Ginyu Force. He couldn't run and take the risk that they would follow him back to earth. Then Bardock wasn't even sure if he knew how to pilot Turles's ship. "You don't leave me with much of a choice."

Turles smiled, flew to another piece, plucked it for his brother, and threw it to him. Bardock stared at it cautiously, but it wasn't like the fruit or even the tree was evil. It was doing what it needed to in order to survive, much like Bardock had to do. He bit into it cautiously with the first bite, but then he craved to finish the rest of it. "Is it good, brother?" Turles asked with a smirk.

He had never tasted anything like it. Not even any of the sweets on Earth compared to the fruit and each bite held a new level of incredible strength. As soon as he finished the piece, he yearned for another, but resisted the urge to pick the tree clean. He knew he hadn't reached Super Saiyan yet, but it was such a vast difference in his power level that he might as well have had a transformation. It was a rush. "Incredible."

Vegeta eyed Bardock and Turles carefully. They didn't look any different. "Are you really that much stronger?"

"Oh yeah." Bardock started to throw a couple of punches and he realized that his speed had increased as well. He felt very aggressive and needed to fight something. He felt similar to being under a full moon without transforming, except he didn't feel the frustration. He knew he was soon about to fight and then kill.

"I demand you give me some!" Vegeta reached out his hand and expected Turles just to give it to him.

Turles found Vegeta's denial about being important amusing and he laughed. "All in good time, Prince Vegeta. Why don't you and Raditz entertain yourselves by watching Bardock and I win?"

Raditz had heard some very fearsome things about The Ginyu Force. He was rightfully a little worried about his dad. "You think you can really defeat The Ginyu Force now?"

"Yes, kid." Bardock smiled viciously feeling a bloodlust he hadn't felt in a long while. It had been far too long since he let his Saiyan nature completely show through and the beast that he kept caged inside of him was ready to come out and play. "I'm going to slaughter every single one of them."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Don't Eat the Forbidden Fruit

Chapter 8

**A/N:** My novel, _Superkid_, is now available. It's a really excellent story that will certainly make you laugh and probably cry. If you've enjoyed my fanfiction, please support me as I take my dream to the next level. Visit my profile for the link. Thanks!

Turles: I know there isn't anything to prove that Bardock and Turles are brothers, but they do look exactly alike. I know the reason behind Turles looking like Goku from a creative standpoint is so we could see the possibilities of an evil Goku, but we know as loyal fans of the show that some of the things on the show just kind of leave you puzzled, like the time frame of all the movies and where they really fit into the actual storyline. So, I took my creative liberties with this one, as I should be able to. After all, this is fanfiction.

I do not own DBZ

"This is planet Kurdash?" Captain Ginyu had heard so many great things about Kurdash. It would have sold for a fortune in the planet trade organization. Too bad it had been completely destroyed. It hadn't only been purged. It looked like it had been sucked dry. When their ships tried to land, the ground underneath them started crumbling apart. They ended up making a landing deep in a cavern underground. When they flew to the surface, they were amazed and horrified.

One of the members with orange skin named Jeice turned up his nose when he saw the planet. "This place is a dump, Captain."

"The Saiyans must have run amuck." Captain Ginyu was disgusted with how barbaric the Saiyans were. You could be brutal and still have grace. That was something that he taught his men. "Find them on the scouter, Jeice."

"Sure thing, Captain." Just before Jeice could press the button, a hot flash of energy came right towards him with deadly precision and no wider than his finger. But as soon as it hit, he screamed in pain, so much so that he sounded just like a little girl. His comrades gathered around him as he fell on his knees and looked at Jeice as he cradled his hand that was missing a finger that had also fallen to the ground.

They were all so shocked that they couldn't turn around to see who had dared to do such a thing. They could barely process that someone was responsible until they heard maniacal laughing from behind. "Your crying sounds just the same," Bardock said. "I've killed little girls with more balls than you, Jeice."

Captain Ginyu grunted and turned around to face the bold Saiyan. "And who do you think you are?"

Bardock shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just an ordinary Saiyan."

"An obviously stupid one!" Burter yelled. He was just as Bardock remembered, a big and blue idiot.

Bardock smirked. "You're the fastest guy in the universe, right?"

Burter was a little shocked, but he nodded. "No one is faster than–"

Burter was the next one to fall. He wasn't faster than light and before he could finish his sentence, Bardock had transformed into a beam of light and snapped Burter's neck before the rest of his team even knew Bardock had moved. Bardock thought it was hilarious how all their mouth's dropped and he started cracking up! "I know you guys are angry, but I think you'd be amused if you could see your faces."

There was a new guy or rather an old guy who Bardock didn't know from his visions. He noticed Guldo wasn't there. The new guy charged at Bardock and he grabbed his fist and started to crush it. The new guy tried to act tough, but it wasn't before long that he started gritting his teeth.

Captain Ginyu and Recoome should have stepped in, but they were intrigued by the Saiyan with impossible power. _'Where did he come from? He's picking my men apart and we never even had a chance for a group pose!'_

Bardock smirked and used Instant Transmission to teleport in the sky. The soldier was caught off guard and Bardock got behind him and put him in a head lock with one arm and used the other to slowly blast him in the back with one finger. Each blast was small, precise, and powerful. The first blast wasn't enough to kill so he had to keep going. He saw Cellena do it and it wasn't something he could easily shake, especially considering how attractive she looked doing it. It was obviously excruciatingly painful and was a great way to torture someone. He had to teleport again once Recoome came after him, but he ended the soldiers screams after that by blasting a hole through his heart. Bardock dropped the body and let it fall to the ground.

He eyed his victims and thought carefully on who he should destroy next. "That's two dead, one licking his wounds, and two left unscathed." He shook his head, disapproving of himself. "No! I mustn't do that! Everyone deserves a chance to die."

"I'll destroy you!" Recoome said bravely.

Bardock remembered Recoome quite well. When he thought about his grandson being beaten to the point of near death, he started to lose it a little bit. They both began to charge each other, but Bardock was physically the most powerful. Bardock landed the first punch and it was more than what Recoome could handle. His entire body started aching and he couldn't respond, but Bardock wasn't satisfied with ending him with one blow like Goku did. He continued to pound him in the gut and in the face until Recoome was spewing up blood. He didn't stop until Recoome was a bloodied corpse.

'_How strong is this guy?'_ Captain Ginyu thought.

"Oh, I'm stronger than you!" Bardock slowly turned around with a twisted smile on his face. He took pleasure in knowing that Captain Ginyu was afraid of him, but it wasn't unreasonable with him being coated in the blood of Ginyu's comrades. "It's your turn to die now."

'_There's no way he can be stronger than me!'_ Captain Ginyu grunted. _'But he must be! He picked off all of my men like they were nothing. I've got no choice.'_ "It looks like I might as well end things." Captain Ginyu plunged his hand into his chest and began to cough up blood. _'It'll all be over soon.'_

"Yes, it will be," Bardock said from behind.

Captain Ginyu tried to turn around, but Bardock put him in a one arm headlock. "Let me go, you filthy monkey."

"I wonder if you can do your body switch technique without your arms."

Captain Ginyu barely had time to gasp in horror before he felt the flesh from his arm being ripped apart, following with the rest of it, including the bone. He had never in all of his years fought someone so brutal or powerful. "Let me go! I'll help you defeat Frieza."

"I like my comrades to have two arms, so no thank you." Bardock ripped the other arm off of Ginyu and decided to let him fall to his knees after that. "I think I may let you go. I'm not a monster. I wouldn't fight an unarmed man."

Captain Ginyu's entire body had gone into shock. He could barely feel the pain anymore. He was just terrified of his death. "Go ahead and finish it," he seethed.

"Well, if you insist." Bardock grabbed a hold of the two horns from Ginyu's head and ripped them off as well, but it didn't quite finish him, even though Bardock could see a bit of his brain. "I think I may keep one of these as a souvenir, but as for the other..." He walked in front of Ginyu and plunged the horn into his head from under his chin. That was enough to end Ginuy's life.

Bardock's blood was pumping. He still wasn't satisfied. He could still hear sniveling. "Jeice! I haven't forgotten about you."

Jeice tried to fly away, but every turn he made, Bardock was there in front of him until he was struck back down on the ground. "Let me go! I won't be any trouble."

"I know you won't, Jeice. You're too weak." Bardock recalled a vision he had of Prince Vegeta fighting Goku and created energy beams that became shackles and trapped Jeice into the ground.

"What are you going to do?"

"I think it's weird that you have all of this white hair and this red skin. Don't you think it should match?" He shot off a small beam of energy that wasn't lethal, just enough to start a fire in Jeice's hair. The whole thing set ablaze and continued onto Jeice's body. Bardock watched him scream and struggle to break free so he could put it out, but he wasn't strong enough.

"Brother!" Turles, Vegeta, and Raditz came from the sky and landed in time to see Jeice's miserable end. When Turles looked around at all of the destruction, he patted his brother on the back. "Well done, Bardock! I haven't seen such brutality since the war with the Tuffles!"

Bardock remembered being on a battlefield and hundreds of Tuffles dead. He and his brother were rejoicing in their victory. Their brutality and their strength was what impressed Cellena. _"You two need some work, but I think I'd like to stick around." _Both of them accepted her. She was of course insanely hot and they both wanted her from the first time they laid eyes on her. They became inseparable and slaughtered so many together.

Bardock wasn't that way anymore. He wasn't a kid. Cellena taught him how to be more effective and he stopped fighting to see his enemy suffer. He didn't need his rage and bloodlust to fuel him once he started to...well, "care" about her. Then he met his friends and just became a normal soldier following orders. But the big change in his life happened when he had his visions of Goku. Goku would have been horrified to see what his father had done.

Jeice ceased screaming and his energy faded. Prince Vegeta smiled. "I think I like you a little bit more, Bardock."

"You killed all of them, Dad! You're amazing!" Raditz cheered. "I wish you would have teleported us with you so we could have seen your fight." The brutality didn't bother Raditz. He was proud of his father.

"It wasn't much of a fight." Bardock couldn't get over how much he had changed in the last five minutes! Was it really just the fruit? There was only one way to tell. He angrily charged his brother and flew him into the closest wall he could find and held him up against it, screaming in his face. "What did you do to me?"

Turles started laughing. "Nothing that wasn't already there, Bardock. The fruit just brings out your potential."

"My potential?"

Turles nodded. "And I must say, I'm impressed. For some reason, I thought you had gone soft. I'm sorry to have ever doubted you."

Bardock let him go and observed his hands in shock. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He was really trying to make sure he raised a hero instead of a monster, but how could he make sure that his son was better than him? He was worse than he thought he was.

"_It's not too late, Father."_

"I want to eat the fruit," Vegeta said.

"Me too!" Raditz chimed.

"No!" Bardock yelled. "If either of you eat the fruit from the tree, I will reach inside of your stomachs and rip it out. Is that clear?"

Raditz nodded because he was too afraid to speak. Vegeta was a little intimidated, but he hated Bardock too much just to comply. "You can't order me around."

"Well, you're not strong enough to oppose me, are you, you little brat?"

Vegeta clenched his fists and grunted. He wanted to kill Bardock or at least watch his father do it, but he questioned if he knew anyone more powerful than Bardock besides Frieza. He didn't have a choice. "I'm going to the ship. The sooner we get off this rock, the better!"

Vegeta took off, but Radtitz remained still. He knew something was wrong with his father, but he didn't know if he could do anything about it.

"Get out of here," Bardock commanded.

Raditz nodded frightened and followed after Vegeta.

Turles had to keep himself from laughing. He didn't know the fruit could make someone behave in such a way. "I know it's a lot to take in, Bardock, but–"

Bardock pushed his brother back. "You get out of here too. I'll be by the ship soon. I just need a minute."

Turles was curious what was going on in his brother's head, but he decided to give him some space. Until Turles ate another piece of the fruit, Bardock was clearly the strongest. "See you soon."

Bardock tried to catch his breath and calm himself down, but he didn't know what to do. He felt like he had completely lost his way and failed his son miserably. There was no way he could have raised Kakarot to be like Goku with him in his son's life.

"_You don't have to be afraid, Father."_

Bardock could hear Goku's voice as clear as anything else. He couldn't see him and maybe that was a bad sign for his sanity, but that was enough to give him something to hold onto. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He had killed a couple of very evil guys that had killed trillions of people for Frieza. He did a good thing. That's what he kept telling himself as he took off to Turles's ship.

He didn't say much to anyone. He wanted to be alone. He wasn't tired physically, but he was exhausted mentally. That same rage and aggression that existed in Bardock existed in Goku. He might have spared a lot of people and talked about giving his enemies second chances, but that's not what he always did. He was determined to destroy King Piccolo after he killed Krillian and Master Roshi and he did. He kept Piccolo alive, but that was to spare Kami and he also wanted a rival. If that was the case, did Goku let Vegeta go to demonstrate what mercy was capable of or did he want to really fight Vegeta another day? Did he want Frieza to somehow see the error of his ways or did he want Frieza to go around traumatized living with the shame of his defeat until he challanged Goku again and was ultimately killed anyway? He killed Majin Buu, but asked for him to return. Was Goku as noble as he appeared to be? And if he wasn't, did that mean that Bardock could succeed with his faults or did it mean he was screwed because not even the purest of souls is without it's faults?

There was a knock at Bardock's door and he didn't feel like getting up to answer it, so he stayed in his bed. "Come in."

The two girls who Turles had slept with entered the room with smiles on their faces. "Turles said that we should please you if you like."

Bardock raised up disgusted and angrily. He stormed past the girls and to Turles's living quarters and barged in on him. He was having a drink and relaxing in a chair. He was already laughing when Bardock barged through the door. "You didn't like them?"

"You never did mind sharing girls," Bardock said disgusted. Not only did he not want his brother's leftovers, but he very well didn't want to be unfaithful to Colleen, especially with his son aboard.

"They're just women, Bardock. And I had to get used to sharing since you like to steal them."

"I didn't steal anyone from you!" Bardock was so sick of having the same conversation, regardless of the fact that it had been years since the last time they argued about it. It was irrelevant. Neither of them could have Cellena anyway.

"Does Vegeta know?"

"Prince Vegeta? Of course not." _'Or I at least hope he hasn't figured it out...'_

"I meant his father, but that's important information as well."

"Why would we tell him?"

Turles threw up his hands and shrugged. "Because he's the king."

"He's incredibly jealous and I don't need to start any trouble with him, Turles." He approached his brother and the next thing he knew, he had him pinned up against a wall. "You will not cause trouble for me or Cellena! Is that clear?"

Turles began to laugh. "You have a lot of rules. Shouldn't you be kissing my feet? I did just save your life." Despite his amusement, he didn't take kindly to Bardock's threat and punched him in the face. Bardock staggered back and released Turles. "I'm bringing you home and you wouldn't have been able to tear The Ginyu Force into pieces if I didn't give you that fruit."

It was true that he owed his brother a lot, but he wasn't stupid enough to get sentimental. "What's your plan?"

"After I drop you off?" He stroked his chin and smiled lustfully. "I think I might get acquainted with Cellena again."

"You cannot do that! No one can know about our friendship from the past."

"You mean you don't want King Vegeta to know that you used to screw his woman?" Turles laughed. He had so much information to use against Bardock and Cellena, but it wasn't the time to betray them both. "I get it. I won't cause any trouble. I may be a pirate, but I'm still a Saiyan. I have pride in my people and what I am. I won't do anything to hurt them."

"If you do, keep in mind that I'll break your legs."

"I'll try." Turles wasn't sure if he could take on Bardock, but he wasn't afraid. He had far too great of an advantage.

* * *

><p>Vegeta finished his long shower after a good morning spar with a dozen of his elites. No one was keeping up with him and while he was pleased with his power, he was worried it was because his people were settling down into a routine human life. He came out of the bathroom and saw Cellena standing in a mirror, rubbing on her stomach. She was one he worried about. She seemed to be getting quite soft. "How long are you going to keep looking at yourself in the mirror, Cellena?"<p>

She kept touching her stomach and leaning back and poking it out to it make it bigger, but no matter what she did, she wasn't going to have a pregnant belly any time soon. "Have I gotten bigger to you?"

"No, not really." He didn't really care to see her fat either. The only good thing about her pregnancy would have been the increase in her breasts and her a greater desire for sex, but her sex drive was already more than adequate and her breasts weren't that much of an added bonus. It wasn't worth her hormones. "You can't make her come any faster."

She frowned. She hated having to wait to see her when Bardock already knew what she looked like. "I wish I could feel her kick or something."

"I wish we knew what her power level was going to be." It was just a thought off the top of Vegeta's head and he began putting on clothes. He was so casual, but his words didn't sit well with Cellena at all.

She tried to keep quite about it, but she couldn't help herself after a while. "If she is weak...what will happen to her?"

"Define 'weak' and I might have a better answer for you."

Her lip quivered as she struggled to ask about someone she knew she was to never speak of. "If she was like Tarble–"

"Tarble was an embarrassment to my bloodline!" Vegeta didn't mean to yell out angrily at her, but it enraged him every time he thought of that weakling. It was hard to believe that his blood could produce such weakness, but Fate made sure to make it obvious by making him resemble his father so much. Vegeta didn't accept that the weakness came from him. It must have been something that Cellena did during her pregnancy. It wasn't his fault! "Besides, all of our weak Saiyans are sent away. That's what we do. As I recall, that was your idea."

"I wanted to protect the weaklings from our enemies. Give them a chance to be conquering heroes and come back strong with another planet for our control. But they come back! Tarble is banished." It bothered her that it meant nothing to Vegeta. He could be cold and cruel, but he adored his eldest son. How could he not hold even the tiniest bit of affection for his second? How could he not? It tore her up inside. "I'm to never see him again and he will never know me. I don't want that to happen to our daughter."

"Then don't have a weakling, Cellena." Perhaps he was being too cruel to her, but he figured she wouldn't have been so sensitive if she wasn't with child. She would get over it soon enough. "You gave birth to Vegeta. Besides Broly, he has the strongest infant power level recorded."

He walked over to his beautiful mate and stroked her soft skin. Her mouth was tense as she kept herself from saying something she shouldn't. He didn't want her to be angry with him and he certainly didn't want her to ever doubt her capabilities. "Tarble was a fluke. I know you're capable of doing better. She isn't the heir to my throne, so she doesn't have to be the strongest. Honestly, I don't want her to be."

"That wouldn't make you proud?" she asked confused.

"My son will be king one day. I wouldn't want him to have a sister who might think it's necessary to challenge his right to lead. Try to at least make her an elite. Anything less is unacceptable."

She swallowed her feelings and regurgitated obedience like a good queen. "Yes, my king."

There was a knock at their door by a weak and tiny fist. Cellena had learned to recognize Bulma, even without sensing her pitiful energy. "Come in."

Sure enough, it was her. She was panting heavily. "Queen Cellena!"

Cellena became alarmed. "What is it, Bulma?"

"My dad's scientists detected an alien ship landing across the world."

"Is it a Saiyan space pod?" King Vegeta asked.

"No, it's way bigger."

Cellena made eye contact with Vegeta. They were both uneasy as they began speculating the worst. "Alright, Bulma. We'll handle this."

Bulma bowed and left the room. As soon as the door slammed, Cellena struggled not to panic. "What if it's Frieza?"

"I have to see either way." Vegeta put the finishing touches on his outfit by putting his royal medallion around his neck. It was foolish to go against Frieza–if it was indeed was Frieza–but he didn't have a choice.

"I'm coming with you." Vegeta was going to protest against Cellena, but she spoke again quickly. "If it is Frieza, then we're all dead anyway.

He didn't want her to lose her life or their child at the very least, but he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of it and he didn't want to order her to stay out of it. If she wanted to die in the front lines of battle with honor, he wouldn't deny her that right. "Lets go."

She dressed herself in some battle armor quickly and flew to where the location that Dr. Brief's men predicted the ship would land. Vegeta brought about fifty elites with him, though they wouldn't have done any good against a force like Frieza. He didn't believe a lot of what Bardock had said and he didn't trust him at all, but he did believe that only a Super Saiyan could defeat Frieza. It just seemed right to him.

There was a heavy burden on all of their shoulders. There was a strong possibility that none of them would make it off the battlefield alive. Even the planet might have suffered a terrible fate. But then the ship pierced Earth's atmosphere and they knew it was not one of Frieza's. Vegeta recognized an energy, but it was much too high. "It can't be..."

'_Bardock?'_ Cellena inhaled deeply and struggled to let her air out. She was frozen in anticipation of seeing her old lover and her son. "I think I sense our son, but I'm not sure."

Vegeta knew. _'My son!'_ "The Prince has returned!" he announced and there was a big cheer from the men. Prince Vegeta wasn't exactly the easiest to get along with, but he was well respected by his people for his strength and skill.

The ship landed and Cellena had to keep herself from running and breaking the doors down. She did not want to appear weak or soft in front of her men. It was very important that she didn't, even if she was with child! It wasn't announced that she was pregnant, so it would have been a sign of weakness they couldn't ignore or excuse. She forced herself to stay calm, but when the door flew open and she saw her son coming out, she became another person and charged at him with arms wide open. "Vegeta!"

He was instantly embarrassed and he wasn't the only one. No one said anything, but King Vegeta was cursing in his mind when he saw his troops eye's widen. "Why are you hugging me?" he asked a bit irritated, but secretly happy to see her. He refused to hug her back though! That was weakling stuff.

"I'm sorry." She let him go and rested her arms on his small shoulders instead. "I'm a tad bit emotional. I find it hard to help it."

Vegeta didn't know what to say. Maybe Bardock was right about them not wanting to replace him. His mother was very glad to see him and his father had a smile on his face as well...

Until Bardock came out of the ship. "You!" he pointed and seethed. "You went on the mission to rescue Vegeta after I forbade it?"

"With all due respect, your son is safe." Bardock did not have the patience for the king's yelling or threats or lame punishments that would have meant absolutely nothing. "No one else could have pulled this off. I did what was best for the empire."

Vegeta could not let that slide, not in front of his elites. "How dare–"

"Father," Prince Vegeta said, "I request that you leave him be."

Bardock looked down surprised at the little prince. Vegeta made it very clear that he wanted to not only see Bardock dead, but see him suffer. _'What is he up to?'_

King Vegeta was furious for what Bardock had done, but he had just returned successfully from a very dangerous mission to retrieve his son. Perhaps it was best not to let his anger get to him, especially considering his dramatic increase in power. "Fine, but we're not done."

Cellena observed the ship and admired it, but the hairs on the back of her neck was standing up, as if she knew who the next person emerging from the ship would be. "Whose ship is this?"

"It's mine." He walked out of his ship with a swagger in his steps with his crew following behind. He watched Cellena's face in particular and he was impressed with how calm she was, but her eyes widened a little bit. Of course everyone was surprised that Bardock's twin was there, but he took pleasure in knowing why she was so nervous. "I'm Turles, your highnesses."

"Turles?" The name was familiar to Vegeta and he was once again angry. "You're the Saiyan who defected from my army and became a pirate!"

"I was hoping I could earn some redemption after saving everyone. My brother couldn't have saved Vegeta without me."

Cellena looked to Bardock. "Is that true?" She warned him with her eyes not to let that be the case.

He sighed heavily. "Unfortunately."

Cellena could not allow herself to give away the fact that she knew Turles. She forced a smile on her face and let it lie to everyone. "Then I thank the both of you. You don't know all that you have done for me."

King Vegeta wanted to kill Bardock. He wasn't entirely sure why he hated him so much, but he knew he was right in his heart not to trust him. However, he could sense Bardock was much stronger than before. It didn't seem to be that significant, but Vegeta figured he was concealing his powers. Turles wasn't quite so discrete. Vegeta didn't have much of a choice. "I will overlook this, Bardock."

"And my reward for helping save Prince Vegeta?" Turles asked King Vegeta, while really looking at Cellena.

"You will be temporarily pardoned until you do something to anger me. Then I will kill you on the spot."

Turles knew a good bluff when he heard one, but there was no sense in humiliating the king. He could be so valuable if he was careful. "Fair enough."

"Turles, your crew may remain here on their ship. My imperial guards will watch them closely. You and Bardock will accompany my family and we shall debrief you."

Bardock eyed his brother to make sure he would go along with it. He turned towards his men and nodded and agreed to cooperate. Bardock didn't know what sort of questions he was going to be asked, but he decided to finally breathe a sigh of relief. It was sure to be a long day, but at least he was back on earth. _'I need to refocus myself. Maybe being here where Goku grew up will help.'_

They landed at Capsule Corp in the front of the building. Bulma was waiting in the lobby as she usually did when Queen Cellena left and wouldn't let her tag along. She knew she was supposed to be nice to her, but it wasn't that hard. Cellena was her friend. "Queen Cellena!" She jumped off the couch and ran to them. She wasn't in a hurry to see King Vegeta, but she hadn't seen Bardock in a long time. She was fasinated when she saw Bardock's twin but she didn't ask about it. She was too intrigued by the little boy standing with Cellena who looked so much like her husband. "Is this your son?"

King Vegeta ignored Bulma and continued walking with Turles and Bardock behind him. Bulma really did annoy him. Prince Vegeta would have followed on, but he didn't understand why some human girl was so interested in him. "Yes, this is my son. Vegeta, this is Bulma. She's my assistant. Don't be too mean to her."

'_This is supposed to be my prince!'_ Bulma was so excited that she didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell Vegeta that he was supposed to be her boyfriend, but she didn't want to scare him off. She would take things slow. "Do you want to have some fun?" She had one of her favorite dolls with her and decided to be selfless and pass it on.

Vegeta instantly thought she was an idiot, but he oddly smiled and took it from her. "Sure."

Cellena was surprised and Bulma was very pleased to see that her prince was just a normal child, not like the rest of the mean Saiyans at all.

But then, the doll turn into ashes in Vegeta's hand and he smirked when he saw Bulma's mouth drop and her eyes well up with tears. He shoved the dust form into her chest and it exploded onto the ground. Bulma instantly bursted into a fit of tears and ran away. Vegeta chuckled. "That was amusing."

Cellena sighed and shook her head. "You didn't have to do that, Vegeta."

"The human should take it as a sign. This planet isn't my home, these humans aren't like us, and I don't have to play 'nice' with anyone!"

King Vegeta still saw the entire altercation with his son and Bulma and he too thought it was funny and chuckled. "Well, you might not have a choice on the blue haired girl, Son. She's your mother's pet, bred for a particular project. Do us a favor and refrain from killing her."

Vegeta grumbled out, "I'll try, Father."

"Come on, Vegeta." Cellena placed her hand on her son's shoulder and led him in another direction from her mate. Vegeta didn't need to be apart of whatever discussion his father was going to have. He might have thought the world of himself, but he was still a child.

She led Vegeta to a very big room. Vegeta didn't understand it. The colors and shapes were so different. It seemed like a nice place, but it was no palace. He walked to his bed and pressed down on the mattress. It was incredibly comfortable, but it didn't feel like it was supposed to. When he first left with Frieza, he hoped that he could go back to the palace on Planet Vegeta. Even though it had been gone for a while, a part of him still wanted to return to the life he had before. "This planet feels funny."

"The gravity is ten percent less than our home planet. The humans are very weak, so you have to be careful."

Vegeta sat on his bed and frowned. Everything about the planet was weird, right down to it's blue sky. He already decided that he hated being there and wanted to leave. It was bad enough Frieza had destroyed his home, but it was worse that he was living in the home of a human instead of ruling the entire planet.

"This is your temporary room until the palace is finished." Cellena could see that her son was upset and she knew it had more to do than not liking living in a yellow house or some sort of nonsense. She sat down beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He did not want to talk about his feelings. That was also a weakling thing to do. _'I guess she really is pregnant.'_

"I know you're strong and incredibly stubborn, but I'm not your father. If you tell me what's going on in that head of your's, I won't judge you. You can tell me."

"Why are you pregnant?"

"I want a girl. I was worried about you, but we weren't trying to replace you. I had faith that Bardock would bring you back to me."

Vegeta instantly sneered. "You shouldn't trust him!" he yelled.

"Why?"

"Because he's a pervert!"

She gasped! She couldn't imagine why Vegeta would say something like that about Bardock. Surely he had more sense than to act inappropriately in front of her son. "Why would you say that?"

Vegeta tried to calm himself down, but he couldn't help but be angry. "He spoke your name while he was dreaming. He thinks about you sexually. I wanted to tell father, but I think Bardock is too strong." That really pissed him off a lot. He hated that he couldn't do whatever he wanted. "He and his brother ate a fruit from a magical tree and it increased their power. If we confront him, we'll all be killed."

Cellena couldn't say that she was happy about that either. She was used to being stronger than Bardock. She suspected that he was more powerful than her and her mate, but she thought it was something she could work hard at and fix. When he came back, she sensed he was stronger, but he was hiding most of it. "How powerful are they?"

"Bardock destroyed the entire Ginyu Force by himself in about five minutes."

Her eyes bucked. That was probably the most impressive thing she had ever heard in her life. She never suspected when she first found Bardock that he'd be capable of such a feat. "I see..."

"Don't let him touch you!" Vegeta warned. He wanted to rip Bardock apart and knew that his father had every right to.

She laughed at how defensive her son was. "I would never, Vegeta. I hate to admit that Bardock is stronger than your father, but he's certainly superior in every other way." King Vegeta was at least still more intelligent and cunning and he had Cellena on his side, but she would have much rather avoided the confrontation all together. "I need you not to say anything to your father about this."

"Why?"

She gritted her teeth. _'I hate you, Bardock! I hate you so much!'_ She was so mad that she was forced to reveal the truth to her son. "Bardock and I knew each other from long ago, from before you were born and your father was king. We were still fighting the Tuffles and..." She trailed off, being unable to admit it out loud to him.

Vegeta wasn't naive and his eyes bucked. "Oh, Mother!" he felt like he needed to take a shower. He was disgusted and ashamed. "He's a low level!"

"There weren't such stations then! We all just fought to survive. Bardock and Turles were my friends." She wanted to explain it in a way that would make Vegeta not so ashamed for her being with a low level, but he was born in a time of segregation. There was no way she could wipe the horror off his face. "Bardock was my first."

"That doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve to die!" Vegeta clenched his fists. He didn't expect his father didn't have other women before his mother, but he thought differently of her. No he didn't think she was a virgin, but she could have at least slept with a higher class of men! He couldn't stand to see Bardock again knowing that his dirty low level fingers had touched his mother.

"He just saved your life. He saved all of our lives. He saw a vision of your father trying to rescue you from Frieza. He was going to fail and Frieza would have destroyed us all for it. I owe him everything, Vegeta. I don't want my friend to die."

Vegeta crossed his arms. All of that was valid information, but he still didn't trust Bardock. "He doesn't only want to be your friend!"

She raised her hand to make him stop talking and Vegeta pouted. "He has a mate. He will bond with her and then he won't feel the same way. When you bond with someone, it changes everything. You'll understand that when you take a Saiyan bride, Vegeta. As long as I am by your father's side, you have nothing to worry about. I promise you." She tried to make him smile, but he looked away. She gave up on trying to make him feel better. It was useless.

"But your father doesn't know about our past. If he finds out, he'll blindly charge Bardock and either he'll die or be embarrassed." She couldn't stand the thought of seeing Vegeta so upset after being beaten by Bardock. He'd probably become overly obsessed with beating him as well. Then he'd become very angry and he'd probably take it out on her for keeping such a secret. It looked terribly suspicious. "I have no idea what he'd do. I'm sorry that I've now included you in my deception, but our lives are on the line. Will you keep your mother's secret?"

What else could he do? He didn't want anything to happen to either of his parents. He reluctantly nodded.

"Is that everything that has been bothering you?" she asked.

He didn't really want to say, but he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't let it go. He was very small when she was pregnant with Tarble, but she was a bit unbearable. "I didn't know why you and Father never came for me. Then Frieza..." He didn't want to talk about it. She would get far too emotional.

"What did he do to you?" She didn't know if she could forgive herself for letting that monster take her child, especially knowing that in another world he lived a full life of pain and torture.

Vegeta shrugged. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

She smiled, knowing how strong her boy was. "I know you don't trust Bardock. I have to watch him closely myself, but he won't do anything malicious and he fights to protect the people he cares about. I fit into that category and as long as you mean so much to me, he'll fight for you as well."

"We need to become stronger. A low level can't be the strongest."

"I agree." Cellena began scheming. There was a way to become strong again. "Your father is probably questioning Bardock now. I'll question Turles."

"He won't cooperate."

"I have a way with him." She smirked. "Trust me."

Vegeta cocked one of his eyebrows suspiciously. "You didn't sleep with him either, did you?"

"He wishes!" The thought of Turles touching her gave her shivers in the worst possible way. "I'm sorry you're pulled into this."

It was a sticky situation keeping a secret from his father. He wasn't aware that his mother would do something like that, but he could understand. He was a jealous man. Since Vegeta's father couldn't take the necessary precautions to protect his woman, he was going to do his best to do it for him. _'Besides, knowing this sort of information works as interesting leverage when it comes to Bardock.' _"Don't worry, Mother.

* * *

><p>King Vegeta didn't exactly have a holding cell for Bardock so he took him into his personal longue and had some of his elites keep Turles in a storage room. Turles was a problem, but he couldn't focus on him while he was so angry at Bardock. He kept pacing back and forth as he thought about what he should do. Blasting him would have been perfect, but Vegeta could sense a radical increase in his energy. It simply wasn't wise to engage him in battle. "How did you get off the planet?"<p>

"A space ship."

Vegeta stopped pacing and glared at Bardock for his smart comment. "We don't have any registered pods that are unaccounted for."

'_He sure is trying to bust me. I can't give up Cellena.' _"I stole a test ship from Dr. Brief."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to save your son. If I didn't go, it would have failed." Bardock was trying not to get over aggravated, but it was hard being the strongest guy in the room and pretending like he wasn't.

"And you saw this in a vision?" It was beyond Vegeta's capabilities to believe that low level soldier could be so important.

"It wouldn't matter if I saw it in a vision. You wouldn't have believed me!"

King Vegeta knew there was truth to Bardock's statement. He was being stubborn, even though Bardock's visions saved his life and revealed that his son was on Kurdash. _'Perhaps I am being too difficult. I need to rethink things...'_ "How did you escape all of Frieza's men?"

"I killed them."

"That's impossible!"

"And yet I did it. You can ask your son if you want." Bardock tried not to smirk, but he just couldn't help himself. "Look, I don't regret what I did. If I wouldn't have gone, my son would be dead."

Vegeta still was not satisfied. "It's probably your fault that Nappa is dead."

Bardock also didn't mean to roll his eyes, but he did that too. "He was no longer any aide to Vegeta anyway. Find him a new body guard. It shouldn't be too difficult."

King Vegeta couldn't picture in his head everything that happened to get Bardock to that point of power. He would have to ask his son to get the full truth, but he didn't need to be told about Bardock's power. A low level soldier had somehow found a way to surpass the King of all Saiyans. "Have you transformed into a Super Saiyan?"

"No, but since you asked that question, I'll assume you can sense how much stronger I am." Bardock stepped up to King Vegeta who held his ground, but Bardock certainly wanted the king to know that his authority didn't mean anything when Vegeta wasn't the strongest. "I'm not trying to cause any trouble, my king. I just wanted to save Prince Vegeta."

King Vegeta was puzzled. "For no benefits? No glory? No fame? No favor?"

Maybe it would have been smart for Bardock to ask for such things, but he honestly didn't want much to do with the royal family. He wanted to concentrate on Kakarot getting stronger. That was it. "I know what kind of warrior Vegeta will be. I'm invested in his future. You don't have anything to fear from me."

Vegeta tried not to reflect too much on Bardock. He didn't want the mind reader to pick up what his plans for him actually were. "Very well. I release you. You and your son may return home." He smiled, but it was a threat. "But make no mistake, Bardock, I'm watching you."

King Vegeta stepped away and made a motion with his hand to shoo Bardock away. Bardock got to the door, but then he breathed heavily through his nostrils and stopped. "What will happen to my brother?"

"I could care less about that traitor. If he's gone, that's good enough for me. But don't be surprised if he ends up dead." He looked annoyed. "You're dismissed."

Bardock bowed and left out of the room, but he knew something had to be up. _'I could sense Vegeta trying not to plot in front of me. I have no doubt he and Cellena will come up with some sort of plan.'_

* * *

><p>Turles was going through a few boxes in the storage room while he waited for the king to make threats that he couldn't deliver on. There were a couple of devices and tools. Turles was by no means a genius, just a curious person. When he heard the door open, he set what was in his hand down and turned around to see the queen stepping through the door.<p>

"Turles," she said with a beautiful smile.

"Queen Cellena." He hadn't seen her an years. He certainly wasn't stuck or obsessed with her while he was away, but it was hard not to be overtaken by such a sexy presence. "It's such an honor to see you again."

"Of course it is."

He approached her with a smirk and a swagger in his steps. Maybe some people would have been turned off by her vanity, but he certainly wasn't. "You're just as beautiful as ever."

"And you need a tan. You and Bardock don't even look identical anymore. You've spent too much time on that ship of your's."

He laughed. "I give a compliment, you're supposed to return it. That's how conversations are supposed to work."

"I'll compliment you when I find something worthy to compliment you on." She crossed her arms. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged casually. "I dropped off my brother."

"You could have found a way to just leave. You're strong enough." She walked towards him with her hips and tail swaying back and forth. Turles shared that same particular quirk with his brother.

He couldn't help but be attracted. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

She laughed. "And I'm supposed to believe that?" She smirked and looked so seductive. She was no fool and knew that her beauty had its advantages. "You love trouble. That's one thing we had in common."

Oh, to finally have Cellena would have been the cherry on top of his life. But he figured she was bound to find her way to his bed in time. He was just that confident in himself. "I'm interested in this planet."

"Why?"

"Because Bardock is so interested. He's my brother. I'm curious about some certain things, including his new powers. I could use an ally like him."

"He's not going to join you pirating across the galaxy. He has a family to look after, particularly his youngest–Kakarot–who he is very obsessed with. Don't be a fool. Now, tell me about the fruit."

Turles laughed and stepped away before she completely sucked him up in her vortex of sexiness. "Prince Vegeta couldn't keep his mouth shut, huh?"

She folded her arms and got down to business. "Your power is impressive. Bardock has been trying to shield his, but you're not. You didn't think that would raise some questions?"

"What do you want to know about the fruit?"

"I want some for Vegeta and I both."

He narrowed his eyes in on her a bit. He thought she would only ask for herself. He never believed that she really wanted Vegeta and that she really went after the title he could give her. That was something he and Bardock convinced themselves about, but maybe there was some genuine feelings between the two of them. That was an upsetting thought, but he got over it. "Fine."

"Fine?" she asked surprised. "It's that simple?"

"I'm looking for allies, Cellena, not trouble."

It's what she wanted, but she was concerned about the child inside of her. "Are there side effects?" She was expecting and hoping for it to help the child, but she would deny herself the power to protect it.

"It brings out your potential and your power increases because the fruit itself is created from raw energy. The tree sucks a planet dry in order to make it. Bardock certainly was different when he first ate from it."

She tried not to be worried. "What do you mean?"

"He was a bit like his old self." He had a smug smile of pride on his face.

Her eyes widened a bit. She didn't care if he was a brutal warrior or not, but it was quite a leap from the person he turned into. "What happens when you take it?"

"Nothing really. I'm just stronger. I've never tried to hide who I am or what I want." He was so full of lust when he stared at her. He always wanted Cellena. He was going to make his move, but then Bardock came in and swooped her up first. It might have been forbidden for her to be with another man, but he couldn't help himself and he began to stroke her arm to feel her soft skin.

"I assume your fingers are still breakable." She reached to grab his hand, but he quickly removed it. He frowned, which pleased her. "I'm pregnant. Will the child be harmed?"

"I assume the opposite would happen. The child would be a force unlike any other." He was a bit disappointed. He had plans and they very well wouldn't work if she was with child. _'I'll have to postpone my plans.'_ "Release me and I'll go get it.

She was a bit insulted that he must have thought she was that stupid. "Vegeta and I will follow you to your ship and then you will be released once we eat of it."

"Oh, Cellena, you haven't changed at all." That's why it was so easy for him to agree to her requests, but helping her also served his goals. "I have one condition."

She was already disgusted. "Which is?"

"I'm gonna leave and do my pirate thing, but I'll be back a few months from now. When I return, I want you, Bardock, and I to have a drink together."

It baffled her. "Why?"

"I'm sentimental."

She didn't want King Vegeta to know that she had a relationship with Bardock and Turles, but she would have to figure out something if that was the only stipulation. "As long as you're not trying to poison me, I don't mind. But if you think for one moment that I'm going to get wasted enough to sleep with you, then you're just sad!"

"I understand."

She eyed him carefully. She really did think that was his goal or at least one of them. _'But he has to know I'm not that stupid and I certainly can't get that wasted!'_

Cellena heard the door opening and she stepped away from Turles just in time to escape her mate's suspicions when he came through the door and shut it behind him. "Have you debriefed him?" he asked.

"He and Bardock ate of a special fruit that gave them a significant power increase. Turles has agreed to give it to us."

Vegeta cocked his brow. "Why?"

"It's mostly because your mate is incredibly hot, my king." Turles eyed Cellena carefully and bit his lip naughtily. "I've always been a fan."

Despite Vegeta knowing that Turles was stronger, he was angry enough to begin walking towards him to rip Turles apart. It was his natural instinct, but Cellena held out her hand to stop him. "He's not being sarcastic. He honestly wants us to be allies."

"You trust him?" Vegeta cetainly didn't. He honestly wanted him tortured slowly until the point of death. It was too bad she had killed Kale.

"Absolutely not, but I'm up for a gamble. If he double crossed us, he wouldn't win. Bardock would make sure of that."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in on her and then glared at Turles as well. Something strange was going on, but he knew she was right about Bardock. It was clear that he was focused on what was going on in that little house of his and he wouldn't let his brother get in the way of that. "We'll accept your offer."

* * *

><p>Bardock retrived his son and flew away from Capsule Corp and from prying eyes. When it was safe, he touched his son's back and teleported them both to Colleen's location in their house. They arrived behind her and Raditz's mouth dropped and he was about to say something, but Bardock quickly and quietly shielded his son's eyes and covered his mouth while he enjoyed the show.<p>

Colleen was wearing one of Bardock's shirt and a pair of lace panties and was dancing seductively around the kitchen to some earth nonsense song about independent women or some crap like that. Bardock didn't know she could shake her butt like that and it certainly did excite him. She was too distracted cooking and singing into a spoon to notice Bardock and Raditz. He watched her waving her sexy tail for about twenty seconds before she turned around. "Bardock?" She was certainly pleasantly surprised. She knew what Bardock wanted as soon as she saw his face. But then she looked down and saw her son. "Raditz!"

Bardock let go of his son. "Hi, Mother."

She had a maternal instinct to grab him, but she stopped herself. She still couldn't shake the feeling though. "He was with Prince Vegeta?" she asked Bardock.

"Yeah." Bardock held his head up proud of himself. "It's a good thing I went after all. He might have died otherwise."

She glared, but had a friendly smile. "You want me to admit you were right?"

"You don't have to admit it." He smiled as well. She was so much sexier. Whatever it was, he was glad to be home with her.

Colleen patted her son on his shoulders. She was afraid that he might have been dead or lost to her forever in the vastness of space. It had been a long while since she had seen his smiling face. To have him again was amazing. They could all finally be a family.

Bardock noticed something was different about her as soon as he teleported in. Even though it was so obvious, it took a while for it to dawn on him that her hair was completely straight, shinny, and looked incredibly soft. It was such a difference that he reached out and touched how wonderful it actually felt. "I see you're conforming."

"The queen and I bonded while you were away."

"Really?" He tried not to sound worried. _'Why would she do something like that? She's up to something.'_

"Yeah. I'm fond of her."

He stepped forward to kiss her. "I'm fond of you."

Raditz was literally in between the two of them and he started waving his arms in a panic. "I'm here! Remember?"

That was going to be an inconvenience with them all living together, but they would have had to eventually adjust for Kakarot as well. Colleen stepped away from her lover, but she smirked and thought loud and clear for him. _'Tonight, General.'_

Bardock smirked back at her to let her know that he heard and strongly agreed.

Colleen placed her arm on her son's shoulder and started walking him to the empty room. "Let me show you where you can sleep, Raditz."

There wasn't really anything in the room. Colleen thought it might be best to buy Kakarot a crib and let Raditz have the bed in Kakarot's room, but Kakarot would probably climb out of it just because it was a challenge. Raditz didn't know what his mother expected him to say about the room, but at least the floor was soft. That made it a lot more pleasurable than what he had forced himself to get used to. "It's nice."

"We should get you some things. You'll need clothes and I should get some more food and...anything you want!" She was just so happy to have him again. "I'll make sure you have it."

His stomach started to growl, which caused a chain reaction to her stomach. "I am hungry."

She had only started on a meal big enough for herself and Kakarot. There were a few things in the fridge, but not enough for all of them. Besides, it was a special occasion. "We'll go out."

She walked out of the room with Raditz and saw Bardock holding Kakarot in his arms, lifting him up into the air while Kakarot was giggling. He was also trying to kick Bardock in the face. He was such a rough child, but Bardock didn't mind. He expected it.

Colleen was pleased with the display of affection, but Raditz didn't understand what he was seeing. He didn't know his father could be so...interactive. He hadn't spoken much and didn't show any interest unless he spoke to him. Why were things so different with his baby brother?

"Bardock, do you want to come with us?" Colleen asked.

"Do I want to go shopping?" He laughed. "I think not. I'd rather rest...or die."

"I'll take Kakarot with me then." She took her son from Bardock's arms and pecked him on the lips. "Get your rest, Bardock. You're gonna need it." She smirked and signaled Bardock with her eyes and he knew exactly what she meant.

Raditz hadn't really seen his parents together, but he sure knew what they meant and he was not happy. "Lets leave, please." He wondered how life would be like if his parents were actually together. He didn't imagine that, nor did he need to. _'But I guess there are worse things...' _He smiled, knowing that his father would make him strong and his mother would always be there to feed him. What more could a young Saiyan boy want out of life?

* * *

><p>"And this is it?" Cellena found it hard to believe that the rough fruit in her hand could give her a power boost. It didn't even look like it would taste very good.<p>

"Yes." Turles knew his smiles were making Cellena not trust him, but he couldn't help himself. "I wouldn't dare try to pull a fast one on either of you."

There was absolutely no reason why King Vegeta would trust Turles, but he was willing to take some drastic measures in order to once again be the strongest Saiyan. If he did not hold ultimate power, then his title meant nothing. He would gladly risk his life for more power, but he was concerned about Cellena and his unborn child. "I'll try it first."

He got over his caution and took a big bite. It was all or nothing and even before his taste buds could comprehend it, he could feel his power increasing. "This is incredible." He devoured the entire thing in seconds and marveled at himself. He didn't understand why Turles was willing to aide him in surprassing the pirate criminal, but his stupidity was Vegeta's gain. "You try it now, Cellena."

She was a bit more cautious when she ate it, but it captivated her as soon as its juices touched her tongue. "Amazing." She held her stomach and wondered what sort of effect it would have on her daughter. She hoped for the best.

"And this is for your brat when you think it's time to give it to him." He tossed Cellena another piece of fruit. "I'd make sure he's right in the head first. He seems a little...unstable."

Cellena looked at the fruit in her hand. It took a lot of self control not to eat that one. But if there was a chance to get more, she knew it was best to cooperate with Turles. "We might have use for something like this. It could help us defeat Frieza." She looked toward her mate for his approval and he smirked.

"I'd be happy to help." It wasn't exactly Turles's style, but he bowed before them. "Saiyans should rule the universe."

Vegeta glared suspiciously. "Don't think that we trust you."

"You don't need to trust me, your highnesses. I just need you to accept my gift and we'll go on from there."

Cellena and Vegeta looked at each other and agreed on how valuable the fruit was without saying a word. They could feel some side effects. They had a bit of a blood lust as well as a natural and normal one, but it wasn't anything they couldn't control. "It looks like we have a deal, Turles," said the king.

* * *

><p>Bardock took another long shower. It was relaxing and helped him think. He was frustrated about his powers, but he knew he could figure it out if he went to see Baba again. <em>'Maybe in the morning.' <em>

Then he was concerned with his brother and how it would effect his life with Colleen, Raditz, and Kakarot. Turles was always a business man. He was obviously planning a big return somehow. He would have to watch every move he made while trying to keep Raditz away from him and his mystical fruit.

He got out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel. He was on his way to his bedroom, but someone unexpected, yet totally not suprising was there in his favorite spot on his couch. "Bardock?" Cellena said.

His eyes bucked. _'Oh no.'_

To be contined...

**A/N:** I appreciate every review I get from you guys. Thanks a lot, and don't forget to check out _Superkid_.


	9. Chapter 9: Bonds

Chapter 9

I don't own DBZ

"This is not happening."

"What isn't happening?" Cellena asked confused. But Bardock didn't understand how she could be confused. She came there with that fur coat and probably nothing underneath. She came into his house when Colleen and his boys were gone. Bardock figured it was all part of her master plan.

"This. Us. You. Naked..."

Her eyebrows raised.

"Then we have sex." It was not a good thing that was about to happen...even though it was pretty incredible from what he recalled from his dream. "Wonderful, pleasurable sex."

She raised off of her seat, enraged. "Do I look naked?" Bardock closed his eyes when her hands reached for her coat and yanked it off, but he opened them a few seconds later to see that she was wearing another impressive and short dress. She was also very pissed off. "Does this have anything to do with your dream about me?"

He lost all of the color in his face. "How do you know about that?"

"My son told me!" She pushed Bardock hard in his chest and slammed him against a wall and threatened, "I should break your arms." Then she smiled pleasurably. "But you would probably like that. Wouldn't you, Bardock? You always thought I was so sexy when I tortured someone."

Bardock was awfully confused, too confused to notice that her power level had increased drastically. But who could blame him? He thought she was there to seduce him, then she acted like she was going to kill him, and then she was back onto flirting with him. "You're acting strange." He tried to keep it in mind that something was off, but his brain wasn't always the mind he chose to listen to.

"No more than you were when you ate your brother's fruit." She giggled and turned to step away. Her tail was swaying back and forth. She wasn't trying to tease Bardock, but it was just happening. "I heard you were like your old self."

"You really don't seem alright..." He forced himself to not look at her tail, but it really didn't matter. There wasn't anything about her that wasn't attractive. "You shouldn't have eaten the fruit. It's making you crazy."

"I feel incredible!" She jumped on her toes and started to dance like a taunting boxer. "Fight me, Bardock. I'm in the mood for a good spar."

"You're pregnant! I'm not fighting you."

"You're scared of my new power."

"No, I'm not. You just don't know what you're saying." _'What is going on? How could I have had a vision of the two of us together and it started the same but proved to only be a dream? If I can't trust my visions, then what am I supposed to do?' _"Just go back to the palace, Cellena.

She pouted adorably, but then she came angry. "I want to hurt someone and pounding you seems like the proper therapy." She pushed him again, a little rougher than before.

Bardock sighed heavily and asked sarcastically, "What did I do, besides saving your son's life?"

"Your eldest son is almost eight."

"Is he?" he asked baffled. He honestly didn't know and didn't have any clue why that was relevant.

"Don't play stupid!" She lost her temper and punched Bardock in the stomach. It surprisingly hurt him a lot and he doubled over in pain while he caught his breath. She was waiting for him to retaliate and he really wanted to, but he kept himself as calm as possible considering her condition. Since he didn't attack back, her anger quickly fell and her emotions took a one hundred eighty degree turn into being sad and insecure. "Did you ever...?"

"Cheat on you?" He got over the pain and stood back straight up. "No. I swear I didn't."

"Because if you ever did, I would destroy you piece by piece!" She couldn't control her emotions and she didn't understand why. Surely she understood that the fruit was making her act strange, but she felt strange in other ways as well. One moment she wanted to kill Bardock, then she felt soft, then wanted to kill him again, and now she was having desires. But it wasn't because of anything romantic she felt towards him. She just wanted to have sex. "Now, bond with Colleen."

He grunted. "That's none of your business!"

"It is my business!" Her hand was close to a vase sitting on a coffee table and she tossed it across the room and shattered it. It was a particular vase that Colleen picked out, which Cellena realized after she broke it. She was there when Colleen got it.

Bardock didn't really know what he was supposed to do. It reminded him of when Colleen was pregnant, but she was very far along before she started to completely lose her mind. And he very well couldn't imagine Cellena completely losing it like emotional Colleen. He decided to stand amazed and watch her act like a lunatic.

"You're having dreams about me. I had to tell my son about us. He's apart of our secret. If my mate finds out, we're all in significant danger. What are you waiting for?"

"I don't know." It would have made everything better if he just did. He didn't understand why he didn't want to bond with Colleen, but he just didn't want to. It wasn't the right time and he liked being himself. He didn't want some woman influencing his decisions and he didn't want to become too emotionally attached. He wasn't weak or soft.

Cellena shook her head in disbelief and began heading for the front door. "When your brother returns to earth, the two of us are going to have a night out on the town."

"You agreed to this?"

She stopped at the door and turned around. "It was his only demand."

"You don't find that strange?" Bardock didn't know what his brother was up to. He knew Turles was ruthless and did desire to have a stronger crew. Perhaps he wanted Bardock to join him. _'Surely he doesn't think buttering me up will work. Maybe he thinks I'll get drunk enough to do something stupid. Does he think I'm still a teenager? That can't be his angle.' _"Whatever he's planning won't be good for us."

"I didn't have much of a choice!" _'At least I know my child will be powerful.'_

Bardock's eyes bucked. He forgot that the fruit would have an effect on the child and he couldn't believe she would recklessly endanger her. "She probably would have been strong either way. You shouldn't have made a deal with Turles."

"He may be maniacal, but he's no genius. I have him figured out and he's nothing I can't handle. I could always handle the both of you." She smirked, remembering how the two of them would pine after her. "Now if you'll excuse me, Vegeta and I are having dinner tonight with our son."

Bardock was going to remain silent and let her leave, but he couldn't help himself. "Cellena, I never did cheat on you." He didn't want to get emotional, but he did care for her immensely when they were together. He actually wanted to bond with her. He was taken by surprise when she started drifting apart and ultimately left him. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world for him. Did he hook up with Colleen relatively soon? Yes. That was true, but Cellena did leave him. "Even if I did cheat on you with Colleen, what relevance does it serve now?"

"Because I should be able to trust my friend and I don't!" She might have been overreacting, but it was extremely difficult to control her emotions. "You may be the savior of the Saiyans, but sometimes you remind me so much of that idiotic teenager I met so many years ago. Colleen could do better than you, but she wants you. You know that I'm right, and yet you spit back in her face. When are you gonna grow up?" She couldn't stand to look at him any longer and slammed the door behind her. If she wouldn't have left, she would have blasted him.

"I don't know..." He was relieved that nothing happened between the two of them and maybe a little disappointed as well. _'This is so stupid!'_ He hadn't even thought about her in years and suddenly he wanted her all over again. At first he was amused that she might have wanted him back, but it was becoming clearer day by day that she admired and missed his companionship, but did still want Vegeta over him. It was an uncomfortable reality, but one he had to accept.

"Colleen is enough," he assured himself. He didn't realize that he was still debating it.

* * *

><p>Cellena felt incredibly strange. When she got back to Capsule Corp, she changed her dress four times and then decided to take a shower and relax her tensed muscles. She was cramping and ended up vomiting a few times. She assumed it all had to do with the pregnancy and didn't want to blame the fruit at all. She was also extremely irritated, even though nothing was wrong and no one was bothering her. She wanted to destroy the world and be completely alone in the solitude of space, yet she had an extreme desire to have sex with her mate and hug her son. All those things were normal things during a pregnancy, but she was experiencing the effects too fast and all at once.<p>

She was late for dinner and her son and mate had started eating without her, but there was still plenty of food for her. Prince Vegeta expected his mother to say something about not waiting, but the meat had a particular fragrance that soothed her and she consumed the meal as quickly as she could.

Vegeta noticed Cellena seemed to be a bit more aggressive. He leaned over and spoke quitely to her. "Cellena, how are you dealing with the effects?"

"I'm fine!" she insisted. "I desperately want to fight. I past over several human cities and I just wanted to destroy them and watch them scatter like mice." Her bloodlust was also something that was difficult to control, but she did relate that directly to the fruit. "It feels like I ate a small, full moon."

Vegeta laughed. "It's not quite that bad, but there are many of my elites who are resting and recovering after I got carried away."

"You're lucky. You don't have this child inside of you hindering your every move. I need to let out my aggression."

"I'm here." He smirked and reached out to stroke her hand gently and with his finger. "I'll always be your sparring partner." He was implying that he wanted to have sex with her, but it was only meant as a strong implication for after dinner. However, Cellena couldn't contain herself and kissed her mate passionately, forgetting all about her son sitting across the table. And because Vegeta had his mates tongue in his mouth, he didn't really care that much about his son and kissed her back.

"Ew." Vegeta was disgusted, but wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of having a huge outburst. "You guys are gross. Are you going to eat some food or just each other?"

King Vegeta got over his senses and backed away from Cellena. "I'm sorry, Son. We'll try not to let it happen again."

Vegeta had noticed their strange behavior. It was weird that his father just let Turles leave when he was a known traitor, even if he was super strong. He noticed that many of the elites were in recovery or were sent home to rest. His mother was especially acting like a lunatic. Though he knew his parents were very "passionate" towards each other, they did not usually make out in front of him. Not to mention that they just had a conversation about certain side effects. "You two ate Turles's fruit, didn't you?"

"What's it matter to you?" Cellena retorted snippy.

"Where's mine?" he whined. "I want to get stronger too!"

Cellena wanted her son to be more powerful as well, but she remember what Turles said and thought that there could possibly be some merit to it. Prince Vegeta was always vicious and being with Frieza couldn't have been good for him mentally. "We need to make sure you can handle it before we give it to you. You've been through a lot and we're on this new planet. I'd hate for you to be overtaken and then half the planet be gone."

He pouted. "Father!"

"I personally wouldn't care if you killed the humans, but your mother is right. We need to make sure you can handle it."

"And how would I do that?"

"Restraint."

He noticed his mother tense and looking at his father in a way that disgusted him. "Like the kind you to are demonstrating?" he asked sarcastically.

"I find it hard to help myself..." Cellena smirked at her mate.

Prince Vegeta couldn't take it anymore and got out of his seat. "I'm not hungry anymore." He stomped away angrily. _'Restraint? They don't think I have restraint? I should blow up this stupid planet! Then they'd be sorry!'_

"Neither am I," Cellena told her mate, "not for food."

Vegeta smirked at Cellena and accepted whatever was going on with her body, whether it be from the fruit or her hormones. As long as he was getting such great benefits, he figured he could deal with the negatives when they came.

* * *

><p>Bardock was laying in the bed with his mate, trying to figure out what he should do. He lied about the vase and said that he had accidently knocked it across the room because he wasn't used to his new strength yet. That intrigued her and she put the boys to bed early so she could further explore. He was grateful to have her by his side, but he just didn't know if bonding with her was the right choice. After all, she had thought about leaving him. If two Saiyans bonded, they could never bond with someone else again. He didn't want to be stuck feeling an emotional connection to someone else who left him.<p>

He was having trouble going to sleep, but she fell in deep quickly. In the middle of the night, Kakarot started screaming. Bardock had gotten used to the quietness of being stranded on an alien planet and he was starting to miss Kurdash. But he was still grateful to be back home.

He noticed Colleen's face and realized that she had woken up to Kakarot's screams, but she wouldn't open her eyes. Bardock stayed and waited to see how long she was willing to let Kakarot go on screaming. _'One night, Kakarot! That's all I want.'_

Once Bardock realized she wasn't budging, he threw his covers off and started getting out of the bed. "I'll get him."

"Let him burst his lungs," Colleen said. "He needs to learn."

He was baffled. "He's a baby, Colly. You don't have to be so cruel." He didn't understand. She wanted Kakarot so badly, yet she was determined to let him tough it out. "I don't want our kid to become a psychopath because his mother wouldn't take care of him."

"Suit yourself." She fluffed up her pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

Bardock rolled his eyes and left to go to Kakarot's room. When he opened the door and turned on the light, Kakarot wasn't in his bed and the crying had suddenly stopped. "Kakarot?" He walked inside to make sure and pulled back the covers. "Kid?"

"Ahh!" Baby Kakarot ran and grabbed his father's leg. Once he had successfully sneaked up on him, he started laughing. "Did you fake that just to get me in here?" Bardock picked him up and observed his son. He never thought about Kakarot being very intelligent. He assumed his son was just a trouble maker and left it at that. "No wonder why your mother didn't want to come see you. How often do you do this?"

Kakarot couldn't speak out, which Bardock soon remembered. "Well, Kakarot, I haven't eaten. I assume you'd like to eat. You could always eat something."

Kakarot started to get excited. Bardock didn't think that Kakarot somehow understood him. He just knew Goku loved to always eat. He took him into the kitchen and sat him in his high chair while he dug through the refrigerator. Colleen did not go to the grocery store yet, but there were a couple of things. "Mashed up vegetables, huh?" There were plenty of containers for Kakarot, but Bardock was sympathetic. "No wonder why you're so hungry all the time. You're a little man. You deserve meat." There was a big leg of meat and he decided to selflessly give it to Kakarot. He watched his son try to bite into it, but eventually he started to lick it. Bardock thought it was weird, but he let it go. "Knock yourself out, Kid. You eat this and I'll have some of this."

He started picking out what was left, including a pitcher of milk. He poured himself a glass and didn't know if it was spoiled or what. It didn't smell, so it must have been okay, but it tasted kind of sweet. "Hmm. Your mom should buy some more of this."

Being alone with his son made him reflect back to how he destroyed The Ginyu Force so brutally. Goku would not have been happy. He showed mercy to all of those men. Vegeta was the one who ended their miserable lives. They deserved to die. Goku must have known that. So why did he always try to let evil villains go? Was it because he had to show mercy to hide some sort or darker side or was he really that naive? Whatever the case, Bardock couldn't afford to lose it again.

A few minutes later, Colleen came stumbling lazily into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm feeding my son."

She sighed heavily and annoyed. "No, you're not doing it right." When she noticed what Kakarot was eating and what Bardock was about to finish off, her mouth dropped. "Did you seriously just give him a leg and are you honestly drinking my breast milk?"

Bardock pondered. That did explain why it tasted odd. He would have probably flipped out about it, if it didn't taste so good. "I don't know, but I think I like it."

She slapped her forehead. "It's not even in a carton. How could you not know?"

"You think I know protocols of groceries?"

"And I hope you realize that Kakarot does not have baby teeth, therefore he cannot eat that meat you gave him. That's why he's licking it like a popsicle."

Bardock felt like she slapped him in the face. It suddenly did make a lot of sense why the leg still existed. "At least he likes the taste."

"You are so useless sometimes!" She started to set right what was wrong. She gave Kakarot his mashed up vegetables and cut up the meat into very tiny pieces he could properly eat and wouldn't choke on. She also gave Bardock the normal milk and poured what was left of Kakarot's milk into a sippy cup. Then she started cleaning the kitchen.

Bardock realized how incompetent he could be with certain issues. He had no idea how to raise a child and if not for her, he and Kakarot probably would have been living it up in the woods. Maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad life, but he was certainly doing well with Colleen. He was lucky to have her. "You're pretty amazing."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She didn't really take him serious.

Bardock smiled as he had his epiphany. There were parts of her that were rough and even manly, but she cared about her family more than anything and she would do anything for them. He worried about his own integrity, but at least Colleen still had a good heart...for a Saiyan warrior anyway. If he wanted to raise Kakarot, he needed her. "I think I want to bond with you tonight."

She thought she had misheard, but dared to hope. "Really?"

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. It was quite the affectionate gesture from him, but he was honestly trying to make an effort. "It's time."

"Okay." It was what she had wanted for so long, yet she was suddenly nervous. "Let me put Kakarot back in bed."

He smiled when he recognized that smile of her's. She might have been a killer, but he still saw Goku in her. He was much darker than her. Perhaps she was exactly what he needed to ground himself so he wouldn't slip back into his old ways.

He waited for her in their bedroom. Usually she came to him so fearlessly, but she was shy all of the sudden. "Bardock?" She eased into the room with a childlike smile and leaned up against the door. "Are you ready?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. "You weren't even like this during your first time."

"You didn't say 'our' first time."

He chuckled. "You're not that naive, are you?"

"No." He was her first. She was so young when they got together and she was naive. He probably just wanted a quick hook up and she ended up pregnant. A child was a big responsibility and she was fond of Bardock. A family was all she wanted and she had forsaken her own to start a new one with a man she didn't know much about except for the fact that he knew how to have a good time. She was deciding to put the past in the past though. What they had now was so much more meaningful than before. "But I am still the best?"

He smirked. "You're still the best."

Colleen slipped out of her youthful dress and smiled at Bardock once he began to stroke her bare shoulder. She had never seen him really look at her that way and it made her blush. "You're really ready this time?"

Bonding was something sacred to the Saiyans. They were strong and prideful people, but bonding meant that they would open themselves up to whoever the deemed worthy. In a sense, they were imprinting themselves on one another and it took total trust and dedication to pull it off. Colleen had been ready for a long time, but Bardock didn't care to commit to something like that. To him, it seemed like total weakness and he couldn't understand how other Saiyans could do it. Now he understood it was more about partnership and having someone loyal who you could trust. He had a strong connection to his crew. It was time to trust someone else that way again. "I know I am."

* * *

><p>Vegeta opened his eyes after his mate kneed him in the back. Considering that their bed was huge, he had quickly grown irritated with her constant movement. "Cellena?" He reached over and shook her until she woke up and turned around. "Cellena, what's wrong?"<p>

She raised up and just thought about how uncomfortable she felt. "I'm starving." It wasn't unusual for Saiyans to be starving, but it was unlike any other hunger she had ever faced before.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Then go eat something. You've been tossing and turning."

"Okay..." She got out of the bed and wrapped herself in a silk robe. It was like her hunger was clawing at her. She loved to eat, but she really hated how hungry pregnancy made her. Still, she hadn't exactly felt anything quite that bad before.

She went to the main kitchen and began raiding the refrigerators, the pantries, and the cabinets. There was lots of food inside for her. She started with things she wouldn't have to cook, since she didn't really know how. It had been years since she had to do something like that. There were tons of snacks everywhere, but that didn't satisfy her. She tried food that she would only have to warm up in the microwave like hotdogs and such, but she ate all of those too. She pressed her luck and decided to put a few pots on, but she got impatient and what wasn't frozen, she started to eat raw. There was tons of ground beef and she didn't look so pristine grabbing handfuls of meet and shoving it into her mouth, but she had eaten worse things. She was used to having to improvise.

When she was done, she slid down to the ground with her back pressed against a refrigerator panting for breath. She was finally satisfied and exhausted. She didn't know how long she had been consumed with eating, but she felt like she lost a lot of time. She should have went back to her bed, but she was too weak and closed her eyes. Before she could help it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Bulma woke screaming like she had been doing every night since Queen Cellena told her that her father tried to kill the Saiyans. She dreamed that he was evil and would destroy her. Sometimes it was an accident and other times it was on purpose, but it always stemmed from his hatred of the Saiyans. Bulma curled herself up into a little ball and held on tight to her pillow. There was no one she could talk to about it. Her mother was oblivious and the Saiyans would tease her. <em>'But maybe I could talk to Queen Cellena about it...'<em>

She didn't want to bother Cellena until the morning. If she would have awakened King Vegeta, he would have been very angry. Instead, she decided that a nice glass of milk from the kitchen would have calmed her nerves enough to go back to sleep. She tried to raid her family's personal refrigerator, but there wasn't any milk. She had no choice and decided to go down into the main kitchen. Maybe she could have one of their chefs make her something really yummy as well.

When Bulma came into the kitchen, she couldn't believe how much of a mess there was. There were wrappers, crumbs, empty boxes, and so on all over the floors. The smell of meat was lingering in the air and there were pots and pans all over the place. She didn't know why the cooks would go into the kitchen and make such a mess. But then she saw Cellena asleep on the floor.

She knew Saiyans ate a lot of food, but she was very worried. She just didn't think Cellena would eat all that food and then pass out on the floor. She was really worried that she might have been sick. "Queen Cellena?" She ran to her and shook Cellena until she opened her eyes. "Are you alright?"

She opened her eyes and couldn't believe that she had left such a mess. She just couldn't help it. "I'm fine, Bulma. I was just a bit hungry."

"I can see that..." Bulma was amazed at how much Cellena had eaten. She didn't bother to close some of the refrigerators and all of them where empty. Usually when Cellena ate a lot of food, she was still small when she was done eating because of her high metabolism, but not even her high metabolism got rid of all that food. Bulma noticed Cellena was sporting new belly fat.

Cellena felt incredibly odd. She didn't know how to explain the overall feeling, but she could feel the muscles in her stomach twitching. She probably would have quickly recognized the feeling if it wasn't so impossible, but she understood all too well when she instinctually placed her hand on her stomach. "Woah." She rubbed on her stomach horrified and amazed. She was only a few weeks into her pregnancy and it looked like she was at least in her tenth week. "That's impossible. I felt it kick."

"She's kicking!" Bulma asked excited.

"She's not old enough!" Cellena didn't know what it meant. It was obviously some sort of freak response to taking Turles's fruit. It was magical, but it was still too difficult to process. The more she looked at her stomach, the more she began to wonder. She might have even been closer to fifteen weeks. "Speak to no one about this, Bulma."

"I promise I won't say anything." Bulma had never seen Cellena so worried. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Have someone clean up this mess. Other than that, I'll be fine. I'll summon you if I need anything." She hurried and left Bulma. She was so confused and emotional and she didn't want anyone to see her that way. She went into her private parlor and paced around the room, wondering what was wrong with her child and if she had somehow ruined it. She was struggling to hold in tears. She despised crying, but her hormones were raging unlike anything she had ever experienced.

An hour of tormenting herself went by and then she heard her door opening. She prepared to blast whoever came in, but she dropped her guard once she heard her mate's voice. "Cellena?" When he stepped inside and saw her, his mouth dropped. "Cellena!"

She completely lost it. "I don't know what's happening! I was starving and I ate everything I could find and I fell asleep and woke up like this! I don't know if I did something wrong or if it's just the fruit or if she's a monster or–"

"Shhh!" Vegeta closed the door behind him and rushed over to grab her to calm her down. He was certainly not used to her breaking down. He thought he'd never see the day. "We will figure this out. It's alarming, but not the end of the world."

That didn't really comfort her much and she eventually collapsed on his chest and began sobbing. Vegeta was in even more aw and he hated that she had broken down, but he wasn't going to push her away. "Don't be so emotional." He spoke much kinder than he usually would and went against his own advice and wrapped his arms around her. "As I said, we will figure this out. What did Turles say about your pregnancy?"

She calmed herself down so she could at least speak without losing her breath. "He said that he suspected the child would be strong. Other than that, he really didn't know."

"It was a lot of energy we took in and everything you do, effects our child. No wonder why it developed faster."

"But this is just too fast, Vegeta. What if–"

"Cellena..." Vegeta held her face and looked into her eyes. She truly was a vision, a beauty worthy of envy. She was a trophy that he treasured. "I chose you to be my queen for a reason. You were the strongest, wisest, and most beautiful woman of the entire Saiyan race. I picked you because you were the only one worthy of this position. You carried Vegeta and he is indeed impressive. You are more than capable of handling this child, whether she comes in a few days or a few months."

She broke out into an infectious smile. Vegeta wasn't as cold and cruel as most people thought. He was delighted to be with his son and she had experienced a side of him that no one else probably would. His people might have known him as the king who would punish swiftly for talking out of turn, but when they were alone, he was her lover. "Thank you, my king. I will keep those facts in mind."

Vegeta kissed his woman and smiled excitedly. "You smell like chocolate and taste like meat."

"I do?" She was a bit embarrassed. She probably looked like a mess. Her robe was stained with meat juice and condiments.

Vegeta didn't mind at all. "It's very attractive." There was certainly a lot to figure out and be concerned about, but he wasn't worried. He stroked her soft skin and stared into her eyes. "You are exquisite."

She smiled and raised her head confidently. "I am."

"There's the Cellena I know." He kissed her. She truly was superior to all of the other women in the galaxy. She was the best, which made her rightfully his. "I'll summon Bardock in the morning. Perhaps he's seen something or knows some more information about Turles that can help."

"Alright." She knew that if Vegeta wanted Bardock's help then he really was concerned for either the child or her well being. Either way, she was grateful. "Thank you, my king."

* * *

><p>Bardock opened his eyes. Even without sensing Colleen's energy, he just knew she wasn't in the room. She was in the kitchen and her mood was pleasant. It was giddy even. It was making him...pleasant.<p>

He didn't really like it. He forced a scowl on his face, despite her emotions somehow being imported into his brain. He felt like she was watching over him and was inside of his head. It was a huge invasion of his privacy.

He smelled bacon and was glad that there was food ready, but he wished Colleen would have cooked it a little longer. He preferred his crispy, but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. He was a Saiyan after all. As long as it was edible, it was okay.

When he came into the kitchen, Colleen smiled wide and her emotions felt like an eruption on the inside of him. He smiled to duplicate her smile, but he quickly fought it off and replaced it with a bit of a scowl. "Morning," he said casually.

"Good morning, my mate." She sat a plate of bacon down on the table and waited for him to say something.

Bardock did join his sons at the kitchen table and found it just plain weird to look at Colleen and her smiling face. He didn't need to see her, he could feel her. And if that wasn't weird enough, the bacon was crispy. "I never told you that–"

"I just knew." She shrugged. "But you should have told me. But it's fine now. Now we won't have any secrets at all."

"Yeah..." Bardock pretended to be excited, but he wasn't comfortable or happy with the new situation and he knew that she could sense or feel that from him and as a response, she was considerably less happy than before.

"So you two bonded last night?" Raditz asked. "Does that mean you two are really together now?"

"Yeah, Kid. It does."

Raditz smiled. It was exactly what he wanted to happen. "And guess what else, Dad?"

"What?" He was a little bothered. He read his son's thoughts and realized that not mating with Colleen had put a burden on his life.

"Kakarot is a genius!"

Bardock laughed and shook his head. "That's pretty funny." It was a weird thing to joke about, but humorous enough to pick Bardock out of his minor funk.

Colleen finished setting food on the table and took her seat across from Bardock. "Why are you so surprised?"

He looked at her baffled and then Raditz and Kakarot, who was trying to drink out of his sippy cup from the wrong way. "Because what you're saying isn't true."

"Sure it is!" She grabbed Kakarot's chubby arm to get his attention. "Kakarot, who am I?" She pointed to herself.

He smiled excitedly and yelled. "Ma!"

"Who is that?" She pointed to Bardock.

"Da!"

Then to Raditz. "Who is that?"

"Radish!"

Raditz frowned, a little annoyed. "It's Ra-ditz!"

"Who is your fa-vo-rite?" she asked, while pointing to herself.

"Ma!"

"And who are you?"

"Kakawa!"

"Yes! That's great!" She clapped and jumped up and down excitedly. "My son is brilliant!" She looked towards her official mate for his approval and pride, but he was staring at Kakarot like he was the most confusing thing in the cosmos. "So why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Maybe it was a fluke. Even if he had seen his infant son display an impressive feat of conversational and recognition skills after a night of planned sneak attacks, there had to be some kind of reasonable explanation. "Because Goku is an idiot!"

"What do you mean? He's the grandson of one of the most brilliant men of our race!" Her father was a genius. She wasn't as smart because she spent more time training and whoring around with Bardock, but she had potential. It was perfectly reasonable that Kakarot was a genius, but Bardock was so stunned that he had to be telling the truth. "On a scale of one to ten?"

"Brain damaged."

Raditz started snickering until his mother glared angrily. "Sorry..." He silenced himself quickly.

"What do you mean?" She was starting to become hysterical. "Can he use a spoon? How does he fight? Can he function?"

"Obviously, he does. He's a great fighter." He remembered how Goku fought Frieza. He came up with some great attacks and strategies, even while he was outclassed before becoming a Super Saiyan. Then he also talked to Frieza with a certain amount of intelligence and poise. He was a completely different person on the battlefield. "Now that I think about it, he's actually a very smart fighter. He's just kind of slow in other areas. It might be because he lived in the wilderness without an education for so long or because he hit his head as a child. I don't know. His eldest son was particularly smart though. I guess I never considered that he picked it up from your father."

Colleen took a seat and slumped her shoulders. "I can't believe you're saying that this same brilliant child was an idiot in another life."

"I can't believe there's any life that this child has when he's considered to be brilliant." He laughed. It was certainly an interesting turn of events. He wished Colleen could have seen the humor in it. "Are you really that embarrassed? Goku doesn't even exist anymore."

"No. I'm not embarrassed. It's just hard to imagine."

'_If Kakarot is actually going to be a genius, then how different will his personality be?'_ It was something Bardock worried about. He was already very rowdy. He had no idea how he was going to deal with him as a teenager.

The four of them ate their meal together. Bardock could tell that Raditz had something on his mind, but didn't say anything for a while. He didn't get the courage to ask until after they had finished. "What are you gonna do today, Dad?"

"I need to see someone about my physic powers so I can control them better."

'_That seems important...' _Raditz was disappointed. "What about my training?"

He looked towards Colleen, who was urging him on with her eyes. Bardock did have a duty towards Raditz. It wasn't technically fair if he ignored him and trained Kakarot to be the strongest in the universe. It was just difficult considering that everything he knew about Raditz, he disliked. "You should start by strengthening your tail. As long as it's a hindrance, I really can't show you anything. Most fighters would exploit that weakness, even me."

He was shy, but he pressed through. "Would you show me?"

"I can help you out," Colleen interjected. It was her super sensitive tail that her sons inherited anyway. "It's important that your father figures out his visions. Sometimes they work and sometimes they don't. He needs to control them fully."

He cocked his brow. "I didn't voice my concerns."

"You didn't need to."

That was just too weird. "This is strange. Isn't this strange for you?"

She smiled sweetly. "I think it's amazing."

"It's like you're in my head!" It was maddening.

She could sense how frustrated he was and it irritated her to no end. "You're a mind reader. Do you think it's been fun having you know all my thoughts? Don't be so hypocritical!"

There was a knock and Raditz used that opportunity to escape his parents' fight. "I'll get the door."

The two of them kept staring at each other, but they didn't really have anything to say. Then they gave up and went to the door to see who they overheard their son talking to. It was an imperial guard. "Bardock, King Vegeta and Queen Cellena have need of you. You must come to Capsule Corporation immediately."

'_What could they want now? Hopefully Cellena didn't have any permanent side effects from the fruit.'_ "Alright. I'll be there soon."

Bardock closed the door and turned to see Colleen. All appeared to be normal, but she was becoming angrier by the second. He didn't understand why she was getting so upset until he peeked inside her mind. All it took was for Bardock to think about Cellena and she instantly knew. "Colleen–"

Before he could put up his guard, he was sent flying through the front door and into a tree they had on their lawn. There were some Saiyans chatting outside and they immediately began laughing. _'They cannot hear this argument we are about to have!'_

Bardock hoped Colleen would sense the need for restraint, but she busted out of the house in a fury. "How could you?"

Bardock acted quickly, grabbed her, and teleported her to the only place he could think of off the top of his head. They appeared in the same bamboo forest that Kakarot's ship landed in, far away from Saiyan ears. "It's not what you–"

She punched him in the face and knocked him to the ground. "You dirty liar!"

Bardock was getting angry. It was a good thing he had become so much stronger or else he would have been really pissed off. "Listen to me!"

"No!" she screamed. "How could you do this behind my back? I even had that whore in my house! She smiled in my face and pretended to be my friend!"

"Colleen–"

"She's the reason why you wouldn't bond with me! You're in love with her!"

Love was almost like a dirty word to a Saiyan. Perhaps that's what they felt, but no one said it. It was just too emotional. Bardock was surprised that Colleen had the nerve to say it. That only demonstrated how upset she was about everything.

"No. I'm not." He thought about how he felt when he thought about her and it wasn't the same anymore. "I'm really not." It was odd, but he felt relieved.

"Not anymore. Is that the only reason why you bonded with me?"

"No!" He rushed to her and grabbed her arms before she started throwing energy blasts or something. "We fit, Colleen. I'm not going into anymore explanation other than that. We were together before the two of us got together. Since we hooked up, I've never been with another woman besides you!"

She searched his feelings and found out that he wasn't lying. That didn't matter though. Cellena was the one who stood in the way of them being together and she still felt betrayed. She didn't want Bardock to touch her, so she forced him off of her and stepped back. "Then why didn't you tell me?"

He finally exploded. "Because I can read your mind, Colleen, and I know exactly how many times you thought about leaving me and taking my son with you! I couldn't have that."

"Just because you want Kakarot, right? You need to raise your champion and screw everyone else!"

"You're such a fool! I don't have the slightest idea what I'm doing. You're the only one who knows how to raise anything. And he may have my face, but everything I remember that was good about Goku I see it in..." He stopped before he said something really soft and growled in frustration. "I hate this bonding thing! I can't believe I'm saying all of these things right now."

It surprised Colleen too, but she needed to hear those things. She had thought about leaving Bardock. That must have put him in a difficult situation. And she needed to hear that he still cared about her and why. "I remind you of him."

He really did hate that he blurted out that emotional crap. He blamed it on being connected with such an emotional person. "I did some regrettable things...I guess I don't regret them. I just thought I had better control of myself and some of my more brutal Saiyan urges."

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand. If you're referring to way you killed The Ginyu Force, I don't see what was so wrong." When Raditz told her about everything that happened on Kurdash, she was extremely proud of her mate. "You rescued our son and Prince Vegeta. They work for Frieza. They're terrible!"

"But really, we're no different than them."

"No, we're not. We're just us. We look out for our own."

"Goku wasn't like that. He believed in doing what was right and protecting those who couldn't protect themselves."

"Weaklings?" She laughed.

"He was a weakling once. I was a weakling once. Weak is all according to relevance, Colly."

"I guess I don't understand the relationship you have with our fictitious son. I'm trying to understand your mission with Kakarot, but I can't grasp whatever revelation you expect me to have or to make you remember just because when I smile you think about him!" She was still a Saiyan and she had killed millions of people and she couldn't say that she cared. Bardock being bothered about how he tore up The Ginyu Force was just...ridiculous.

There wasn't a proper way to explain Goku. He was just a force all on his own, one you'd have to see for yourself to understand. "Maybe I can show you."

"You think you could?" she asked surprised.

Bardock wasn't really sure, but he felt confident for some reason. "The Kanassans showed me what they wanted me to see. Maybe I can show you. We're bonded now. Maybe my abilities are stronger when it comes to you. I connected with Turles because he's my twin, reached out to him from across the universe."

She was a little nervous, but what harm could it do? "Okay." She closed her eyes and waited to see whatever she was supposed to. Bardock wanted to make sure he could pull it off, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her in close to him until their foreheads were touching. It was probably the most intimate they had ever been without actually having intimacy. He never really held her before just to hold her. "Concentrate."

Bardock thought of one of his visions of Goku fighting Frieza. Frieza was doing all that he could to destroy Goku by throwing blast after blast. Frieza became frustrated and terrified when he missed every time and demanded to know why Goku couldn't hit him. _"You didn't say please."_

Colleen chuckled.

'_It's working!'_ Bardock tried not to lose focus and continued on.

_Frieza became frustrated and actually said please and Goku kept his word and remained still, but the direct blast did nothing when it hit him dead in the face._

_Like a true Saiyan, Goku smirked._ _"You can destroy planets, but you can never destroy what I am, Friend."_

"_You...?" Frieza began to slowly back away. "W-what are you?" _

"_I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth." Goku powered up, pushing his Super Saiyan powers to even new heights, exploding all of his fury toward Frieza._ _"Ally to good, nightmare to you!"_

Colleen opened her eyes. "That's pretty amazing!" She even had goose bumps!

There were tons of other fights he could show her. He just didn't have the time. "He's done incredible things his whole entire life, Colly."

She could sense how different her son was. He was a pure and innocent soul. She felt and could see his rage toward Frieza, but it wasn't anything like a typical Saiyan. He was incredibly noble and...good. It was odd, but what did it matter if his power level was so high? Goku was doing something right, even if he was soft.

Then she felt something else while she was watching Goku's life. She felt exactly how much admiration and...well...love that Bardock had for him. "I can't understand to the extent that you do, but I feel what you feel for him."

He frowned. "Please don't make me sound like a sentimental fool."

"I'm not going to judge you!" Goku was a pretty impressive person, a true son to be proud of. But Kakarot's life was going to be different. He wouldn't have the same friends, the same mentors, and he would grow up with Saiyan influence. "Kakarot isn't going to be this person. He's going to be his own man, create his own great legacy. Do you understand that?"

Bardock hesitated. "I do."

"I think you're trying, but I don't think you understand." She smiled anyway. She was positive she could help Bardock through his denial. "Regardless, I'm gonna do my best to help you with your goal."

"Thank you." He leaned in to kiss her, but he was abruptly stopped by her pushing hard against his chest.

"And Cellena?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "We were serious, but it's been over a long time. I'm using her, she's using me, we help each other. We didn't leave on bad terms."

"Then what were the terms?"

"I'm not sure." It was something that used to bother him, but he found himself shrugging it off. "I can't say that I care too much."

She knew that he did in fact love her, but she could let it go if the feeling was gone. She finally had what she always wanted and she didn't want to ruin it. "Do you still hate that we bonded?"

'_How do I explain this without getting slapped?'_ "I don't know if this is how it's supposed to be or if I did something wrong because of my powers, but it feels like you're apart of me and I don't know how to react to that."

Colleen liked that they were so close, but she understood why Bardock was so frustrated. "I know you think this is weird, but it's better that we understand each other. I know where you're coming from now. We're better partners this way."

'_Cellena did tell me that I'd probably screw this up because I waited so long. Maybe I can work this out in a way that it doesn't drive me crazy.'_ "You're right."

Colleen wanted to keep Bardock all to herself. He was holding her with his big, strong arms. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn't. "You should probably go see what Queen Whore wants."

He laughed. "Are you going to be so angry every time I'm summoned? I am their personal psychic. They're going to keep me busy."

'_I really did have a fun time with Queen Cellena. It would be better to remain her friend. And in a really twisted way, she did try to help me with Bardock. She's bonded with the king. She should be over Bardock and now he's over her too. Besides, she knows I'm better at satisfying my man.'_ She smirked. "I'm going to try not to be jealous. I really am."

"There's no reason to be." He kissed her goodbye before taking off into the air. "I'll be back soon." He was beginning to feel better about bonding with her and since she knew about Cellena, there wasn't really any secrets that he needed to keep from Colleen. Cellena would be mad once she found out that Colleen knew, but she'd get over it.

When Bardock walked inside Capsule Corporation, Bulma was pacing back and forth across the lobby worriedly. When she saw him, she ran to him and grabbed his hand. "Bardock! You have to come with me immediately."

Bardock was not about to run across the building holding a child's hand, but he followed her to Cellena's parlor. "You're still Queen Cellena's little helper?"

"She's my friend! You have to help her."

"Help her?" _'What have you done, Cellena?' _Clearly it was something terrible. Bulma was terrified. "What's wrong with her?"

Bulma opened the door. "See for yourself!"

Cellena was looking outside of her window. Bardock could sense the worry and frustration in the room without even seeing her face. Her tail was also twitchy, not sexily or confidently swinging back and forth. When she heard the door open and sensed who it was, she turned around with a smile. "Bardock! I'm glad you're here."

His mouth dropped. He saw her the day before and she was thin, no trace of pregnancy that he could tell. It was impossible that she had a healthy baby bump in less the twenty-four hours. "Is this because of the fruit?"

She held her hand up for him to stop talking. "Don't scold me, Bardock. I've been upset enough about this."

Oh, he had a lot of things to say! He didn't want to take Turles's fruit and he wouldn't have if he was really given the option. She should have been smarter! Her stupid pride got in the way. "How far along is it?"

"The human doctors say twenty weeks, my Saiyan nurse says it's more like fifteen, but you and I know that it's only–"

"About a month."

She was near tears. She hated that she was displaying such emotions, but she knew it was because of her supernatural hormones. She tried to hold it together. "Please do me a favor and read what's going on."

"Read...?" he asked confused.

"See my child's future." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "You did it before, now do it again."

He sighed heavily, closed his eyes, and concentrated. It wasn't at all like before when he held her hand or touched her stomach. It wasn't awkward or romantic and his heart wasn't racing. Nothing was happening at all. "I can't see anything."

"Is that bad?"

"It means that my powers aren't working for some reason."

"But I thought you had a better handle on your abilities. You haven't figured out how to make them work?" She clenched her fingers into tight fists and shook with fury. She wanted to slap him good. _'How could he be so useless when I need him to pull through? This is serious!'_

'_I was able to see her child's future easily before. Are my powers hindered because I bonded with Colleen?'_ "Bulma, can you wait outside?"

Bulma looked toward Queen Cellena before she would budge. "Wait outside, Bulma."

Bardock waited until Bulma left the room before he would speak. Even then, it was hard to admit. "I think it's emotional. We don't have the same connection that we used to."

"You mean you're not in love with me after you bonded with Colleen." It was what she was trying to make happen, but she didn't want it to come at such a high cost. "That's just great!" _'If I tell Vegeta that he's no use to us anymore, he'll probably be killed. My son especially wants him dead and his father is strong enough to end him.'_

'_She thinks Vegeta is that strong? I haven't sensed that his power level has increased that dramatically...but he very well could be hiding it.'_ "Calm down, Cellena. I'll figure this out!"

He started thinking through all of his visions that he had ever since he changed Goku's life by surviving. When he first saw Vegeta, it was in the morning after he had sex and he was in the shower. He started thinking about Cellena and how he could possibly help her. He saw Prince Vegeta when he held her hand. When he saw the vision of Cellena's daughter, he was touching her stomach. Even when he reached out to Turles, it was after his sex dream. _'But it can't all be sexual. The Kanassans looked like they never got laid ever! Maybe it's something else, like how I emotionally felt in those moments. I was at peace...'_

He took a deep breath and tried to connect to an experience. There was something that Goku understood about being connected with mind, body, and spirit that made him a superior fighter. Saiyans usually acted on brute strength and rage. Of course training always made things better and rage could unlock new levels of power for Goku, but it was his mind set that propelled him to be such a great fighter. That understanding gifted all of his friends with great abilities...for humans anyway. If Bardock could master that same control, then he could master his abilities.

"Let me try this again." He placed his hand on her stomach and thought about Colleen and how he felt when they were together last night, finally bonding.

_There was a giant ring with thousands of Saiyans and even humans watching and cheering. Two Saiyans were standing in the middle of the ring, competing in some sort of tournament. One of the competitors was Cellena's daughter and the other was a smug smiling Kakarot. "So let me get this straight, Cerina. When I win, we're officially mates, correct?"_

_She glared and prepared herself to fight. "The only thing you're going to mate with is agony!"_

_He smirked. "You really are attractive when you're angry!"_

"_That's it!" She began to charge him. "You're going to die, Kakarot!"_

_He stood his ground–cocky as a Saiyan could possibly be–and smirked. "Bring it."_

"What is it?" Cellena asked.

It took him a moment to process. He still expected that Kakarot might end up with Chi-Chi for the sake of his grandchildren. He wasn't ready to entirely give up on them, even if he had to intervene himself. But if Kakarot was indeed the person who he saw in his previous vision who Cerina was waiting for, then they probably had genuine feelings for each other. So should he try to save Gohan and Goten or should he have stayed out of the way and let Fate decide? "She's going to be fine. She's strong."

Cerina was impressive and beautiful, just like her mother. If Kakarot was going to be anything like his father, then they would have probably been happy together. That should have made him happy, but he couldn't stop thinking about Gohan and Goten.

"That's a relief!" Cellena could have cried she was so happy!

The door opened up and Bulma came running through and hid behind Cellena, holding onto her leg. Cellena and Bardock braced themselves from whatever Bulma was running from and then she knew when King and Prince Vegeta came through. She was terrified of Prince Vegeta.

Vegeta saw Bulma in the hall and made sure to glare at her evilly. That sent her running and it amused him. When he saw Bardock, he was angry for real. "What is he doing here?"

"I summoned him," King Vegeta said. "What's the status of the child?"

Cellena rubbed her stomach affectionately. "Bardock says she'll be strong."

"That's excellent news!" As long as he didn't have another weakling, he was grateful. He wouldn't have to send another embarrassment away and upset Cellena.

Bardock was staring at Vegeta glaring evilly at him and it was awkward. He wanted to leave before he started accidentally hearing his thoughts. "If that's all, I guess I'll return home."

"You're dismissed," King Vegeta said. He didn't even care about Bardock. He had been particularly happy ever since his power level jumped and since he knew Cellena was going to be alright and his child was going to be powerful, all was right in the world.

Bardock headed out and King Vegeta began to leave as well. "I'm going to get back to my training."

Cellena was overtaken by emotion and rushed to kiss Vegeta before he left. "Train enough for the both of us, my king."

He smirked. "That's one positive about this magical pregnancy. You get to go back to training sooner."

She nodded. "I'm tired. I wish to be alone."

Vegeta eyed Bulma and his son and they got the hint and left out together. King Vegeta went off to go train, but Prince Vegeta grabbed onto Bulma's arm before she could run away. "Why do you keep holding onto my mother like a coward? Don't you have your own human mother to hold you?"

She was so terrified. Every time she saw him, she thought about what he did to her doll. "I do, but–"

"Then stay away!" He pushed her and knocked her on the ground. It wasn't exactly satisfying bullying a little earthling, but he was mildly amused. Besides, he hated that she was always around. She was a filthy human and she didn't have a right to be around him or his family.

Bulma was hurt. She thought about running away to her mom and dad, but she knew how important it was to be around Cellena and to one day be with Prince Vegeta. "Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not mean, Girl. I'm normal. My mother is acting strange because he's pregnant." He crossed his arms and smirked. "That's the only reason why she doesn't hate you."

Bulma struggled to fight off her tears, but she couldn't help it. She wiped them away the best she could. "But I love Queen Cellena and she loves me."

He rolled his eyes. "You're so annoying!" _'I can't take her anymore.'_ "I'm sick of you being around." He outstretched his hand and began creating an energy blast. _'Die, you fool!'_

Bulma was too stunned to move, but she knew exactly what Vegeta was doing. She had seen King Vegeta blow up some stuff before. _'He's gonna make me explode!' _She did the only thing she could think off. "Queen Cellena!"

Vegeta knew he was in trouble when his mother immediately opened up her door and saw him about to blast the blue haired freak. "Vegeta! What did we tell you about restraint?"

He ceased his attack and crossed his arms stubbornly and started to grumble. "I didn't know tolerating fools counted."

"Well, it does! If you need something to kill, go plant some Saibamen, but don't you dare touch Bulma!"

"Fine!" he yelled and folded his arms. _'I don't get what's so special about this stupid human anyway! Father should wipe all of them out now!'_

Cellena considered helping Bulma up on her feet, but she didn't want to look too soft. "Bulma, go tell the chefs that I'm hungry."

"Okay." She wiped her tears and stood up so she could appear strong to Cellena. "I'll have them bring you lots of yummy treats!"

Cellena knew she couldn't really have what she was craving. Ever since she tasted Turles's fruit, she wanted more. Her cravings were particularly strong since she was pregnant. "Make sure there's fruit."

"Yes, my queen!" She smiled and bowed happily.

Cellena signaled Vegeta with her eyes before going back inside of her room to be alone.

Vegeta was mad that Bulma got him in trouble. If she would have just been dead or never existed life would have been much better. "You're so annoying!"

She had a really rough time with Vegeta, but Cellena had just proven something. No matter how Vegeta felt, Queen Cellena thought she was very important. "But I don't have to be afraid of you, because your mom doesn't want me harmed."

"No, you should be afraid." He smiled sadistically and took a step forward like he was about to kill her.

She stepped away frightened. "Why can't we be friends?"

"Because you're weak. I hate weaklings."

She pouted and spoke quietly. "Maybe I won't be weak forever."

That made Vegeta laugh out loud. "There's nothing you can do about it! You'll always be a pathetic human." He grabbed her shirt and pulled her closely so he could really scare her. "You'll never understand what it's like to be a warrior."

He threw her back down on the ground and laughed at her again. She decided not to get back up again until he walked away. She hated that she wasn't strong enough to stand up to him. Queen Cellena would help her, but she didn't want to be a burden to her. Vegeta needed to respect her if he was going to like her and make her a princess one day. _'I'm not not a warrior?' _She got that determined and stubborn look in her eye that all members of the Brief family had when they were told that they couldn't do or understand something. _'We'll see about that!'_

To be continued...

**A/N:** Superkid is available on paperback and Kindle. Visit my profile for the link and get your copy today!


	10. Chapter 10: Momma

Chapter 10

**Q:** Would you speed it up?

**A:** Oh, if only I could. There's so many little details I have to work out in my story. I'm so ready to write Kakarot as a teenager, but the story isn't quite ready yet. There are so many important details.

**Q: **Would you make a human in your story on the same level as the Saiyans?

**A:** There really wasn't any humans in DBZ that ended up on par with the Saiyans, particularly Goku and Vegeta. Their power was just unlimited. But, I can promise there will be Z Fighters in this story and I can promise that there will be one human that will be a lot of trouble for the Saiyans, more than you could ever expect.

I don't own DBZ

"What is wrong with you incompetent humans? I specifically told you what shade of red I wanted this room painted and yet I arrive to find that you have chosen this ridiculous wallpaper!" During Cellena's pregnancy, she had become obsessed with seeing the palace completed. Dr. Brief and King Furry put in a lot of effort to make sure it would be finished by the time she gave birth to her daughter. Eighteen weeks later, her doctors said that she should be expecting her child any day. That put her need for the palace to be finished into overdrive and some poor interior decorator paid the price. "Can someone please dispose of this trash before his blood starts staining the wood!"

Colleen decided to tag along with Cellena for support, but she mostly stayed out of her way when she started acting crazy. "It looks like you've developed the nesting symptom hard!"

"What's that?"

"It's when you feel the need to get ready for the baby, so you start putting things in order. I read it in human book."

Cellena didn't want to admit that she was having such symptoms, but she started watching the blood pour out from her victim and was starting to tear up from the thought of it staining the wood. "Will one of you humans please save my floors?"

"Now!" Colleen barked. They all became unfrozen from their spots that they cowered in and hurried to clean up and dispose of their boss's body.

"I've been so stressed lately about this palace."

"It is a beautiful palace."

"Not as long as it has ugly wallpaper..." Her lip began to quiver.

"Okay, okay." Colleen struggled not to laugh and wrapped her arms around Cellena and began leading her away. "Why don't I take you to my house and I'll fix you something real nice?"

Cellena nodded. "I think I would like that."

Colleen and Bardock had yet to inform Cellena that Colleen knew about their previous relationship from years ago. She didn't need the stress or the drama and there was no need to make everything awkward. Colleen had found a way to not let it bother her, so that was the most important thing. Besides, Bardock and Cellena had barely seen each other, so there was really nothing for her to be jealous about.

When Colleen came home, she was glad to see Raditz training his tail by lifting weights with it. It was particularly hard for him to train his tail, but he claimed it didn't hurt when it was pulled anymore. Kakarot was also outside in a more complicated and taller play pin.

"Has Kakarot been giving you any trouble?" Colleen asked her son.

Raditz bowed before Queen Cellena and then addressed his mother. "He's pretty simple for a genius. When he reaches the top of his play pin, I knock him down and throw him some food. Then he's good."

She glared. "I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear you say that."

"Where's Bardock?" Cellena asked. "I don't sense him near." She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she did miss him. Of course she had her mate, her son, and her servants, but she did miss having her friend around.

"He left about a week ago to go train."

"He didn't need a sparring partner?"

"He said there was some stuff he needed to figure out on his own. He said he needed to meditate or something."

Cellena bursted out into a loud fit of laughter. "Bardock? Meditate? On what, exactly? What he's going to eat for dinner?"

Colleen laughed as well. "That's exactly what I said when he told me, but he said it was important."

"Well, good luck to him then." She began rubbing her pregnant belly. _'Though I did want to talk to him about Cerina. She's been growing normally, but I'd like to know more about her.'_ "Hopefully, he'll figure out what he needs to."

Cellena enjoyed her time with Colleen. She had other Saiyan females that began waiting on her hand and foot and also acted as guards, but she had grown a bit of an attachment to her, probably because she took her in as her project. Regardless, she enjoyed her company and her time away from Bulma, who was becoming very attached. Then the more time Bulma tried to spend with Cellena, the more her son decided to be annoyed by it. She was fond of them both, but she wasn't in the mood to always deal with children.

When she relaxed enough with Colleen, she returned to Capsule Corp. Bulma was waiting in her usual spot and Vegeta wasn't that far away. He was pretending like he wasn't waiting for her, but when she arrived, he followed after his mother without explaining what he wanted.

Bulma made sure to stay on the other side of Queen Cellena so she wouldn't be right next to him. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"You can draw me up a bath, Bulma."

"It would be my pleasure!" Bulma was really trying to be a good assistant since Vegeta was there. As long as she was favored by Cellena, she would safe. She practically ran to Cellena's private quarters and began making her a bath.

Vegeta hadn't really said anything and Cellena felt compelled to when he started following her inside. "Is there something you need, Vegeta?"

"Not really. Since you have that child inside of you, you're weak and vulnerable. Someone should watch out for you."

She smiled. "I'm actually still very capable myself. If you wanted to spend time with me, that's all you had to say."

He pouted stubbornly. "I didn't say it, because that's not what I want."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, Son. I believe you."

Cellena sat down in a comfortable chair and kicked off her shoes. She could hardly believe that her child was ready to be born into the world at any moment. _'My Cerina.'_ She smiled and began to hum as she rubbed her stomach. She wasn't usually so cheerful or emotional, but she did enjoy children.

The more affection Cellena displayed the more annoyed Vegeta became. He kept getting angrier and angrier until he just couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you humming to the baby? She can't hear you. It's ridiculous, Mother!"

Bulma came from the bathroom with a big smile on her face. "I think Queen Cellena has a beautiful voice!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Bulma."

Vegeta grunted angrily. "She's only sucking up to you so much because you're the queen!"

Cellena cut her eyes at her son. "That would make her more intelligent than you, wouldn't it?"

'_I don't understand her fascination with this human! Father told me she was brilliant and that he wants to use her, but that's not good enough. She doesn't deserve to live, and yet they won't let me kill her! Mother is lucky that Bulma isn't already dead.'_ "I practiced restraint. Can't I have the fruit? It's already beginning to wither!"

"As much as I would love to give it to you, I know that you'd probably turn right around and kill Bulma. Then I would be angry. Don't you prefer me relaxed?"

"Yes, but–"

She chuckled. "It's perfectly normal that you're jealous of this new child I'm having. Since you can't properly compete with the child, you're taking all of your frustrations out on Bulma."

His eyes bucked. He had never thought if it like that, but he didn't believe it. "I'm not jealous, I just think she'd be better if she was a sizzling corpse!"

Bulma's eyes began to well up with tears. _'How is he supposed to be my prince? He's so mean!'_

"That's enough!" Cellena could understand Vegeta's frustrations, but she was fond of Bulma and didn't want him to cause her any harm. He needed to learn that he was a child and he couldn't get everything he wanted without proving himself worthy. "If you can manage to spend the day with Bulma and she tells me that you have behaved, I'll give you the fruit."

His mouth dropped. "Mother!" He received a stern glare from his mother and then pouted. "You might as well just kill me!"

Bulma wasn't thrilled with the idea either. "But I'm scared," she told Cellena.

That disappointed Cellena greatly. "I was hoping you would have picked up a bit of our warrior instinct by now. I don't expect you to be afraid of anything." She sighed. "But it's too late now."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked afraid.

"I've decided to let you stay here with your family. I've already selected another assistant."

"But that's my job!" She wasn't too keen on the idea at first, but she loved spending time with Queen Cellena.

"You can still aide me. Learn what you can from your father and one day, you can be the leading scientist of the empire." It was exactly what Cellena wanted and she knew Bulma would live up to her expectations. She was doing a good job as her aide and she would one day be able to handle much bigger tasks. "But for now, I think it's best that you stay with your family."

'_But I thought we were family...'_ She put her head down defeated. "Okay."

"Now leave me." Cellena commanded both Bulma and Vegeta. She was already getting annoyed with having the two of them around. One day she wanted to smother them and other days she wanted to destroy them.

Bulma was sad and Vegeta was frustrated, so they both left out upset and stood by Cellena's door with nothing to do but be upset about being together. Vegeta just stood with his arms crossed and with a scowl. Bulma was terrified, but she had to get over it. Her job was on the line! "So what should we do today?"

"Nothing," he grumbled, right before he got to the yelling. "I'll never get to eat that fruit because I can't tolerate a complete and total weakling!"

"What do I have to do to prove myself?" Bulma was desperate. The fate of the human race rested on her small shoulders. If she couldn't make Vegeta like her, then it wasn't going to matter if Cellena loved her or not. He had to become her friend and then she had to become his queen.

Vegeta thought about it. He really couldn't stand Bulma, but that didn't mean he couldn't find some amusement. He smiled evilly. "You have to kill."

"What?"

Vegeta knew by her shriek of pure horror that he was indeed making the right decision. "Warriors kill. If you want to be one, you have to understand what it's like to take a life."

'_But I can't kill. I'm good!' _Bulma didn't know what to do and she didn't know what to say. She knew what she had to do in order to be Vegeta's friend, but was terrified to do it. Why should something have to die because he was a brat? It wasn't fair!

Vegeta started to laugh from the look on Bulma's face. _'Oh, this is just too great!'_ "Good luck, Bulma. If you can't stomach it, then you can always just be a normal slave." He patted her on the back and walked away with his head held high. A sniveling coward like Bulma was never going to be able to take a life. She was going to be out of his hair for good.

Bulma couldn't let the world down. Either she would beg Cellena to let her keep her job and find some other way to make Vegeta like her or she would impress him on her own._ 'I don't have a choice...' _

Killing a person was out of the question and never crossed Bulma's mind. Killing a bug wouldn't have been a very big deal and she was scared and grossed out by them. She was going to have to kill an animal. She thought it might be okay to kill something big and mean like a dinosaur or a shark, but she didn't have the means, skill, or bravery to accomplish something like that. She had hundreds of pets inside of Capsule Corp that wouldn't put up much of a fight. _'But Momma would be sad...'_

She didn't want upset her mother, so she had to go after one of the multiple animals that wouldn't be noticed. She took an hour to work up her nerve and found her way to the cages where they kept the rabbits. They had over twenty and a couple were pregnant. There was no way her mother was going to find out one of them were gone.

She looked around to make sure no one was near and then she put a bunny in her backpack and snuck up to her room. She didn't know if she could sneak into the kitchen and steal a knife. There were chefs in the kitchen all the time during the day. She could probably sneak and steal one of her father's tools, but she didn't want things to get that messy. Then she went into her family's living room and started looking around. When she saw a letter opener on the desk, she knew she had found the perfect weapon.

"Bulma?"

Bulma snatched the letter opener and hid it behind her back as soon as she heard her mother's voice. "What's up?"

Her mother should have been able to tell that something was wrong, but she was very oblivious. The world could be ending and she'd be looking for her favorite cat. "One of the rabbits is missing. Have you seen it?"

Bulma had told a few fibs in her life, but she always felt bad about it. She was about to immediately start crying, but she forced herself to suck it up and she shook her head.

"Alright. I'll keep looking. I wonder where it could have gone." She began looking in ridiculous places, like in vases and such. Sometimes it was funny having a mother that was so unintelligent. Other times it was annoying. Bulma was thankful that time. It allowed her time to escape.

Bulma snuck back into her room and locked the door behind her. She knew she had a backpack with a bunny inside waiting to die unexpectedly. The thought of that made her instantly burst into tears. She had to keep herself from wailing loudly or else her mother would hear. She sniffled pitifully as she opened her backpack and pulled the bunny out. It was adorable and innocent, much like Bulma. As long as they both lived in the same world together, that's what they'd both remain. But the bunny couldn't live as long as Bulma was supposed to be a hero. She raised the knife and closed her eyes. _'No! I could at least look.' _She stabbed the bunny and it started struggling to get away, but Bulma struggled to hold it still. Then she continued stabbing it until it wasn't moving at all and the bed and Bulma was covered in its blood.

Bulma dropped the letter opener and fell to the ground. She was stunned at how cruel she could be. What was the point? How could she do something like that? Cellena already liked her. She was a genius. She should have found another way to make Vegeta like her. Now she was a murderer with a crime scene to clean up.

She did her best to wipe the blood, but there was always another speck of it somewhere. The maids would have found something and told her father. She couldn't tell him why she killed the bunny. He might do something stupid and he might actually punish her. She stripped her sheets and stuffed them into the hamper, hoping that would buy her some time. She wrapped the bunny in a pillowcase and stuffed it back into her backpack. Vegeta would have never believed that she killed something if she didn't show it to him.

When Bulma managed to stop crying and cleared her face, she rushed out of her living quarters to find Vegeta training. He was outside, brutally fighting some very ugly green creatures. Bulma had seen other Saiyans fight them, but Vegeta was very mean when it came to them. She actually felt sorry for the creatures when they were on the ground hurt and whimpering in pain.

"What do you want?" Vegeta was so annoyed by Bulma watching him that he could hardly concentrate or enjoy killing the Saibamen. "What is it now?"

She ran up to him shaking. "I killed this for you."

Vegeta's eyes bucked. He thought he misheard. When she reached inside her bag and pulled out a bunny, he immediately started cracking up. "A bunny? Oh, you're so strong! You killed a mighty bunny rabbit!"

Bulma was sad that the bunny was gone and disgusted that she had to take a life, but all that started to go away once she heard him mock her. She became angry and started screaming. "I didn't want to, but I did it for you! I wanna be your friend! But you're just stupid and I think your mom was right. You are jealous!"

He growled. "You take that back or I'll blast you!"

"No, you big dummy!" She stomped on his foot as hard as she could and ran away back inside Capsule Corp.

It was unexpected and only hurt him a little bit, but he was furious. _'Stupid girl! She's lucky that I'm not allowed to kill her.'_

Bulma ran straight back to her mother. She couldn't tell her what she had done and she wouldn't have understood, but she just wanted to be held by someone who loved her. When she saw her, she bolted for her and wrapped her arms around her as tight as she could. "Momma!"

"Bulma?" She was surprised, but held her daughter in her arms. She was shaking. "Bulma, what's the matter?"

Bulma revealed her tear stained face to her mother by looking up to stare into her eyes. "Is there something wrong with me?"

She gasped. "No, Sweetie! Why would you say that?"

The Saiyans did whatever they wanted while Bulma's mother lived in her own little world taking care of plants and pets. It was good that she didn't get upset like her father or pulled in like Bulma, but she wasn't anyone Bulma could really talk to. Her thoughts and life were very shallow perceptions of the world and Bulma had already in a way outgrown her mother. She only needed her for emotional support that only existed in a mother's hold.

Bulma didn't say what was really bothering her and her mother didn't really press it. After Bulma stopped crying, her mother gave her some treats to calm her down and let her watch her favorite television show. She normally loved watching puppets ask simple questions that she knew the answers to without thinking, because they were asked in catchy songs. Now everything was different. She felt different. She didn't think of herself much like a child. It was time to end such childish things.

While her mother continued looking for the bunny, Bulma ran off to once again find Vegeta. He was eating lunch by himself out on one of the balconies. There was tons of barbeque food laid out all for him and he was devouring it like a savage. It was messy food, but he looked so vicious in particular.

He glanced up at her and then rolled his eyes. _'What does this fool want now?' _"Did you kill a chipmunk?"

Bulma pouted. She was going to start yelling, but she stopped herself and took a seat next to him. For some reason, she wasn't very afraid of him anymore. "Why wasn't the bunny enough?"

He started laughing and nearly choked on his food. "I didn't think you would kill anything."

'_He was just trying to get rid of me?' _Bulma wasn't sure if it was a good thing she surprised him. Vegeta never intended on anything being killed for their deal, but at least he knew how serious she was about being his friend. "And have you killed before?"

"I've killed millions upon millions."

Bulma couldn't imagine it, so she couldn't grasp the horror of what Vegeta admitted to. "How could you do that?"

Vegeta picked up another juicy hamburger. "Do you eat meat?"

Bulma shrugged. "Yeah, but–"

"Everyone who isn't a Saiyan to me is just another animal. You think I'm like a human because I look like one? No. We're Saiyans and you can never be one of us."

Bulma mumbled. "Maybe I wanna be..."

He shook his head. "You don't have the spine. Why don't you go home to your human parents? We're leaving tomorrow and I'll make sure we never see your weakling face again."

Bulma did what Vegeta needed her to do, yet it wasn't enough. She had to think of some kind of way to make him pleased with her. It just wasn't fair that the bunny had to die for that stupid boy!

There were things not even brilliant Bulma could understand. She didn't think she'd ever be capable of doing something so terrible. But if she could do it, was it possible that her father tried to kill the Saiyans? It was very different, but one step of evil could lead to a bigger one. If she had it in her, didn't that mean he was capable of even greater evil? She tried to forget about her father trying to kill them all, but sometimes she'd think about it when she saw how happy Cellena was with her pregnant belly. How would she have felt if her child was missing or gone for forever?

She was still reluctant to ask, but she kept thinking about it until dinner time. Her mother had to cut the chicken they had. Her father had a real hard time keeping his hands steadied ever since he was hurt by the Saiyans. He was also scarred and he had white patches in his hair and always had bags under his eyes. He didn't talk as much as he used to either, which Bulma didn't mind. It was hard to talk to him.

Now she didn't have much of a choice. "Daddy?"

"What is it Bulma?" He had been distant ever since he got hurt. He couldn't stand the thought of what he was putting his daughter through. She was constantly with Cellena. She wasn't safe and she wasn't going to be influenced well.

Bulma could barely look him in the eye. "I have something to ask you."

"What is it?"

She struggled to keep her tears in from only the thought of it. "Did you try to kill all the Saiyans with a gas?"

His eyes widened. He wanted to lie to her, but Bulma was much too smart for that. Even his wife had eyes wide opened and she gasped. He felt like the most horrible being in the universe and he didn't think he had a defense that could make it right. "Who told you that?"

"Is it true?"

"...I didn't want to..." One of King Furry's men came to him and told him that he had to do it for the people of earth. He knew how strong the Saiyans were. There was no way he could have stopped them.

"But you tried!" Bulma knew the Saiyans were mean and Queen Cellena made her work, but they had a lot of fun together too. They weren't all bad! "You would have hurt Cellena! You could have killed her baby!"

"I know, but I was trying to protect you from King Vegeta and Queen Cellena."

"I love Queen Cellena!" She couldn't keep her tears in or stand to look at her father anymore. She jumped out of her chair and started to run for her room, but not before completely breaking his heart. "I hate you!"

"Bulma!" Mrs. Brief ran after her daughter, but Bulma closed and locked her door first. "Let me in, Sweetie. We'll talk about this."

Bulma didn't want to talk. No wonder why she was able to kill that bunny. Her father was capable of being evil. But was he really evil or was he really that much of a coward? Which was worse? At least the Saiyans were powerful. Her father wasn't much of anything anymore.

Dr. Brief didn't know what to do. He didn't have the heart to follow after Bulma. He could get her door opened up easily enough, but he didn't know how to face those blue eye. _'At least the Saiyans will be gone tomorrow. Then she won't be so close to them anymore.' _That was the only thought that gave him any peace to make it through the rest of the night. He told himself that he would explain things in the morning and make things right with Bulma. He could do that if the Saiyans were gone. As soon as they regained their home, he would regain his daughter.

Bulma couldn't sleep. She had the same nightmare over and over again about her father getting her killed because of his hatred for the Saiyans. She knew they were mean people, but they were still people. On earth, everyone learned how to live together. Why couldn't her father see that? He was the smartest man on the planet. How come he couldn't find another way?

She didn't know what she was supposed to do, but she knew what she couldn't do. _'I can't stay here.'_

* * *

><p>Every morning, Dr. Brief would eat a quick breakfast and go down to his lab to get to work. He knew he was supposed to invent many things for the Saiyans, but he was finding his work very difficult. He didn't know if he needed to invent something else first or if he was just having a difficult time having a brilliant breakthrough. He used to love to wake up in the morning, because he knew he was changing the world. Now he knew he was helping evil villains get stronger so they could take over the universe. He wasn't very inspired.<p>

Well, he decided he was going to take a break from it all. As soon as the Saiyans were gone, he was going to have a wonderful day with his family. He was going to take Bulma to the park and then take his wife shopping, but it would all start with a delicious breakfast right after Bulma woke up. "What's keeping her?" he asked his wife.

"I don't know. She's usually up before me." Mrs. Brief didn't see Bulma leave her room. "She usually tells me when she goes off to work for Queen Cellena."

Dr. Brief had a terrible feeling and rushed to his daughters room to knock on her door. "Bulma?" When there was no answer, he knocked harder and harder. "Cellena shouldn't require her assistance. She got a new assistant and she told me Bulma could stay!"

"Maybe she went for a morning walk, Dear, or to play with the animals."

Dr. Brief just knew it wasn't that simple. "Go get me my toolkit."

* * *

><p>Queen Cellena stood outside Capsule Corporation, admiring her temporary home. Her palace was now finished and very grand, so she could move on. Still, she very much did enjoy her time there. She sighed. "This is goodbye."<p>

Both King and Prince Vegeta scoffed and both spoke at the same time. "Good riddance!" The both of them got inside of the limousine and waited for Cellena to get in as well so they could finally go to a place more suitable.

Cellena rubbed on her stomach. _'You'll be the first Saiyan earthling.' _It was odd, but her new life wasn't so bad. "I'm ready."

"Wait! Wait! Queen Cellena!"

Cellena turned around once she heard Bulma's high pitched voice calling from afar. She smiled once she saw her. "You've come to see me off?" She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was going to miss Bulma.

"I want to come with you!"

Cellena's eyes bucked. She was actually flattered, but she didn't know if she should accept. She wanted Bulma to make a choice, but she didn't think she'd pick her. "What about your family?"

"I asked my daddy about the gas." She couldn't think about it without crying. Cellena was her friend and Cerina was supposed to be her new sister. "He tried to kill you and your baby. I hate him!"

Cellena knelt down to Bulma and placed her hands on her tiny shoulders. She was so upset, but Cellena didn't know how to make things better for her. She was an innocent human child and Cellena was a warrior bred for destruction. "Bulma, I've done so much worse than your father. I've killed entire planets. I'm a killer."

"And I am too."

"What?" she asked baffled.

"I killed an animal for Vegeta." She put her head down in shame.

Cellena struggled not to laugh at Bulma. She saw how heartbroken the girl was about it. "It's really not the same."

Bulma didn't see it that way. It was a stepping stone. "I wanted to be a warrior. I wanna be strong like you. I wanna be fast like you. I want you to be my mommy!"

Her eyes bucked. "I can't." She didn't understand how Bulma could have grown to be so fond of her. "You're only human."

"Show me how to be more. Please!" Bulma couldn't stand the thought of being weak and afraid for the rest of her life. "I have nightmares that my daddy gets me killed because he hates you and he's scared. I don't wanna ever be that scared."

Cellena could understand Bulma being angry at her father, but her mother was sweet. She was an idiot, but she still did nothing wrong. If Vegeta disowned her, she would be devastated. "What did your mother do to deserve this treachery?"

Bulma hadn't really thought much about her mother and how she would feel. She could only think about how she didn't want to be with her father and how she was supposed to be with Cellena. "She's not you."

Bulma had worked very hard for Cellena and they did both enjoy each other, but she remembered what it was like when she had to give up her son to Frieza. It was the most awful thing in the universe, barely topping sending Tarble away. Perhaps it was her hormones, but she felt sympathy for Dr. Brief. "Bulma–"

"I don't care what you say!" Bulma yelled and hugged Cellena as tight as she could. She wouldn't let go of her friend or her baby sister, not if it meant that she had to go back to living like a weak coward. "I'll never let you go!"

'_Is this right?'_ If it was what Bulma truly wanted and ultimately what she and her mate had schemed about, then it was the best thing to do. "You won't have to. Come."

Bulma smiled gleefully and joined Cellena inside the limousine. When she saw King and Prince Vegeta scowl at her, she didn't care. She scooted as close to Queen Cellena as possible, wrapped her arms around her, and rested her head in her lap. _'She'll protect me and I'll be her princess, just like I'm supposed to be.' _She knew she could always trust Cellena and if she loved her, she could win over the king and prince eventually.

Cellena began to rub Bulma's back and she smiled. No, Bulma could never be her daughter and she didn't need her to be. That didn't mean that she couldn't be fond of her. It was going to work out to both of their advantages. "You won't have as many responsibilities as before, Bulma. You still need to study and become a scientist. At least honor your father in that way."

She nodded her head. "Yes, my queen." Bulma would do whatever Cellena wanted her to. You always did your best for family.

'_What is mother doing?' _Vegeta grumbled. He really did hate that Bulma, but he was beginning to realize that perhaps he was a tad bit jealous. _'Well, I'm not going to start sucking up to her!'_

King Vegeta was concerned about Cellena's apparent emotional attachment to Bulma, but at least she would calm down any day once she gave birth to their powerful daughter. Bulma would always remain attached though. Humans couldn't help their emotions. In a few years, he would kill Dr. Brief and Bulma would make him the best equipment in the universe. _'Looks like another job well done, Cellena.'_

* * *

><p>The palace was very beautiful and large in stature. Cellena didn't know much about earthling architecture, but she knew a few things that were essential. There were white columns, two winding staircases in the foyer, crystal chandeliers, crown molding, and marble floors to start things off. Seeing the beauty of the palace put Cellena in high spirits. "We should celebrate!"<p>

She clapped her hands together and the servants began rushing about. They brought wine for King Vegeta and juice for Bulma and Cellena. Prince Vegeta was presented with a covered silver tray. He was hoping he knew what it was, but he looked towards his mother to be sure. "I would like to commemorate this moment by giving a gift to my son."

The servant lifted the lid and Vegeta smiled from ear to ear. "The fruit?"

"Bulma told me that she thought you should have it."

Vegeta looked toward Bulma. He didn't understand why she went along with it. He really did hate her and he knew she must have at least hated him a little bit. _'What is she up to? She can't really think this will make me her friend. Maybe I'll stop plotting to kill her, but only maybe.'_

Vegeta wasted no more time and devoured it quickly. It was delicious, but he cared more about the sudden burst of power flowing through his body. "Wow! I really, really wanna..."

King Vegeta patted his son on the shoulder. "Lets go spar, Son. I know exactly how you feel." He expected that his son's bloodlust would be high, so fighting it off with a good spar would be better than him wiping out humanity.

Vegeta smirked. "You're gonna feel sore once I beat you!"

King Vegeta chuckled amused at his son. "We'll see about that!" The two of them hurried off to one of the training rooms. King Vegeta had no intention of going easy on his son, and Vegeta naively thought he could put up a good fight.

Cellena wanted to follow her boys, but she was a bit tired and starving. She needed to get off of her aching feet and eat until she passed out.

"My Queen!" A beautiful woman and a young girl around Bulma's age made their way from upstairs and bowed before the presence of Cellena. They were groomed in such a away that Bulma knew Cellena would approve of. Bulma wouldn't have been able to tell they were Saiyans if it weren't for her tail. "I hope you find the palace to your liking."

Bulma had seen the Saiyan woman around, but she didn't know who it was. "Bulma, this is Basila and her daughter, Cassava. Basila will be my new handmaiden."

Bulma made sure to hold her tongue, but she was upset. "Hello."

Basila smiled amused. "This is the little genius destined for greatness?"

"Of course," Cellena said. "Bulma would never let me down."

"Of course I wouldn't," Bulma assured. She felt like she had something to prove, especially with the little Saiyan girl eyeing her up and down. _'Did I do something wrong? What's her problem?'_

"Basila, go make sure my room is prepared," Cellena ordered.

"Yes, my Queen." She bowed and left with her daughter back up the winding staircase.

Bulma didn't know how to ask for her job back. She didn't want to press matters with Queen Cellena. She had obviously made up her mind. Still, she had to try. "I thought I could keep my job."

Cellena smiled. It pleased her greatly that Bulma wanted to serve her, but that was only part one of her great plan. "You're too good to be my handmaiden, Bulma. I'm going to raise you like my own. You'll have the finest teaching this planet can offer. Does that sound nice?"

Bulma gasped. _'I really am gonna be a princess!'_ "It sounds wonderful!"

Bulma got to pick out a room in the wing that only the royals were supposed to sleep in. Bulma loved her new room. Her bed was humongous and the room was beautiful and sophisticated. There weren't any toys, but there were plenty of books and Bulma loved to read. Her closet was bigger than her entire bedroom at Capsule Corp. There weren't any clothes inside, but she was going to have fun filling it up. Her life was like something she had seen in a movie. She thought her life was amazing before, but it was somehow even better.

She started jumping up and down on the bed. Her father didn't like when she did that, but she wouldn't have to take orders from anyone besides the royal family. _'It's gonna be great being a princess. I'll do what I want when I want. Then when I'm queen, no one can ever tell me what to do and no one will ever be able to hurt me ever again!'_

Bulma decided that she wouldn't miss her parents. If she could help it, she would never think of her father again! She was a princess and she didn't need any parents. She could be her own boss and rule her own life. One day she was going to rule the world and maybe even more than that. _'I don't need Dad!'_

She didn't see much of Queen Cellena and her family. Cellena wasn't feeling very good and Prince Vegeta and his father spent the whole day training. Bulma explored the castle and read until it was nighttime. She tried to go to sleep, but there was a storm outside and the thunder and lightning scared her. _'It's not gonna do anything to me. It can't hurt me!' _She knew that, but she was still terrified. She curled up under her blanket with a pillow and struggled to sleep. Normally, the only thing that would calm her down would be to get into bed with her mother and father. _'I don't need them!' _But she couldn't fall asleep without them. She didn't feel safe.

Bulma knew how stupid it was, but she got out of bed and started tip toeing down the halls to the royal bed chamber. They had guards sometimes, but not always. King Vegeta was too strong to really need someone to protect him and he could protect Cellena while she was pregnant. Bulma was glad that she didn't have to deal with a guard, but it was still frightening that she would have to deal with King Vegeta. Still, she used her shaking hand to knock on the door. "Queen Cellena?"

King Vegeta instantly opened his eyes. He could sense Bulma's pitiful energy and he wasn't a very heavy sleeper. "I'm going to kill her."

Cellena struggled to get out of the bed. She didn't want to, but she didn't want Vegeta to get up and send Bulma carrying dismembered limbs to the medical station. "I'll handle her." She really did hate having to wake up. She was having such a peaceful sleep. She had every intention on scolding Bulma, but she looked so pitiful when she opened the door and saw her. "What is it, Bulma?"

Her lip quivered. "I can't sleep. I'm scared of the lightning and thunder."

Cellena looked back towards her mate to make sure he wasn't paying attention to their conversation. He would have seen Bulma as pathetic for her fear and Cellena would have been pathetic for caring. "But you're brilliant. Surely you must know that the lightning can't touch you while you're in this palace."

"I know, but..." No amount of logic was going to erase her fear. Only the arms of a loving mother could do that. "Will you come with me?" It was a longshot, but she had to try. "I have peanut butter, graham crackers, and chocolate frosting. It'll be nice and really yummy."

Even though Cerina couldn't have known what those things were, Cellena's stomach began to rumble. _'I should eat something anyway.'_ Cellena rolled her eyes. "Fine."

She couldn't believe that she was leaving her mate's bedside to attend to a child that wasn't her's. It was so beneath her and she had no idea why she put up with it. It was absurd to be afraid of the lightning and the thunder when they were all safe inside the palace. It wasn't as if the world was going to end. Cellena should have told Bulma to get over it and slammed the door in her face. She left Vegeta alone after telling him terrifying stories about the Legendary Super Saiyan. Of course, Vegeta had too much pride to ask his mommy to stay with him through the night.

'_I hate these hormones and being so soft. I've grown too attatched to this child. I'm not even acting like myself anymore.'_ Cellena joined Bulma in her bed, just as she wanted. It was ridiculous, but she did hold up her end of the bargain with the snacks, and it was a nice combination. "I take it this is something you did with your human mother."

Bulma frowned. "Sometimes." She didn't want to think of them. That was her old life and she had someone new who cared about her. "Thank you so much."

"I still don't understand."

"I don't either." She shrugged. "It's just scary."

Cellena couldn't even fathom it. "I'm quicker than lightening. It would sting to be struck, but I'd be fine."

'_That's pretty amazing! The Saiyans are so strong that they're not afraid of anything. I don't want to be afraid of anything either.' _"Will you show me how to be stronger?"

"You want me to train you?" she asked surprised.

Bulma blushed and sunk her head down. "If you don't mind."

It did seem like such a waste of Cellena's time. Bulma could never compare to the rest of the Saiyans, but wasn't it a good thing that she didn't want to be completely helpless? No one could touch her family, but enemies of the empire could want to use Bulma to get to Cellena's family. If Bulma was going to be so valuable, then she should have been able to take care of herself. "I'll be busy with the baby once she's born. Vegeta is going to take a trip off world and I'll be in charge. I won't have the time."

Bulma slumped her shoulders. "Okay..."

"However, I will find you teachers." Cellena saw how Bulma brightened up and it actually made her a bit proud of Bulma to be so excited to train. "You should learn basic fighting styles and techniques. Then when you're ready, I'll have a Saiyan teach you."

"Thank you!" She hugged onto Cellena and nearly cried. _'I knew I made the right decision! I'm gonna be a powerful princess and then I won't have to worry about anything ever again!'_

Cellena was becoming more accustomed to Bulma's displays of affection, but she wasn't quite ready to hug her yet. She patted her on the head until Bulma let her go, as usual. "You're welcome."

Bulma still wanted Cellena to stay and that wasn't much of a problem considering how tired Cellena was. The child was zapping all of the energy out of her and it wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep. Bulma watched Cellena for a while and admired her. _'She's smart, beautiful, strong, and graceful. She's perfect. If I want to be queen of the entire planet, I'm gonna have to be like her, but even better! Then it won't matter if I'm not a Saiyan. Vegeta will fall in love with me and then he'll be nice to me.'_

Bulma managed to fall asleep feeling completely safe and satisfied with her decisions. She started to have some very peaceful sleep until she felt something wet in the bed. She rose up in a panic, fearing that she had accidently wet the bed. Cellena would have gone ballistic! But it wasn't her. "Queen Cellena?"

"Brussel..." she mumbled in pain.

'_Brussel? Who is that?'_ "Queen Cellena!" She shook her until she opened her eyes.

Cellena was exhausted, but she was also in an incredible amount of pain. She threw the covers off of her. Her water had broken, but she could smell so much blood. "Bulma!"

"Lights on!" The room obeyed the sound of Bulma's voice and then she began to cry from all of the blood that had soaked her bed and had gotten on her feet and her pajamas. "What's wrong?"

"The baby is coming." She got out of the bed, but as soon as she stood up, she became lightheaded and stumbled to a wall. "Oh no." Her legs collapsed. She didn't know why she was so weak, but she couldn't manage to take another three feet on her own. "I need to get to the medical room."

Bulma started to panic, but she wouldn't let Cellena down. She started running through the halls, screaming for help. "Queen Cellena needs help!" In seconds, guards were in Bulma's room and they carried Cellena off to the medical bay. Bulma was forced to wait outside in the lobby, but King Vegeta went in to be with his mate, looking rather concerned. In a few minutes, Vegeta came into the waiting room and awkwardly took a seat not far from Bulma.

He hated thinking that a child could have taken out his mother. She was a very powerful warrior. She deserved a much greater death than childbirth. _'She'll get through this. She's not this weak!'_ He was worried, but he was very annoyed once he heard Bulma's sniffling. "Why are you crying?"

"Because, I want your momma to be okay!" Bulma broke out into full on wailing tears. She didn't want Queen Cellena to die and she wanted the baby to be okay.

'_Why does she care so much about my mother? Does she not realize the sort of things we would do to these earthlings? Her entire people could be wiped out, yet she's crying tears for my mother.' _"She's a true warrior. There isn't anything to be worried about."

Bulma dried her eyes and forced herself to stop crying, but it was difficult and she was so upset that it was hard to breathe or talk. "I'll believe in her power."

"Why did you decide to tell my mother to give me the fruit? We didn't spend the day together and I would have never let you live through it if we did."

Bulma shrugged. "It's something that you wanted and it's my duty to help you. You're the future king, right?"

He smirked. "I am." _'I still don't get this human. Doesn't she know her entire planet is in risk of being destroyed? It's a miracle that the earthlings haven't been wiped out.'_ Vegeta got over himself and took a seat next to Bulma. "Are you saying that even though you humans have your own king and my mother is using him as her own puppet until my father formally declares himself ruler and you humans obsolete, that you still want to willingly serve under us with no problems at all?"

"I'm loyal to your mother...and your father."

"But my father tortured your father." Vegeta smiled viciously. He was testing the girl. "That doesn't bother you in the least bit?"

It did bother Bulma. It broke her heart when she visited him in the hospital and it bothered her to see him broken with so many scars. "I'm bothered, but it doesn't matter. I disowned him, because he tried to kill your mother."

"You could sever ties to your family so easily?" he mocked.

"I already have."

He cocked his brow. "And why is that?"

Bulma thought that he might make fun of her, but she didn't care. "I love your mother. I wish she was mine. I would die for her." _'This is my chance.' _"I would die for you."

Vegeta laughed. Of course she should claim to be loyal to him and promise to die for him, but it was strange that she meant it considering she was a human. "I haven't done anything but be cruel to you...on purpose!"

"But you're the prince. I pledge myself to the Saiyan Empire. One day, you will be king and I will remain loyal. I will do anything for you."

"Anything?" he asked intrigued.

"Within reason." She smiled. "You're still only a prince."

Vegeta had plenty of subjects that would do anything for him. It wasn't odd hearing declarations like that, but he could tell that Bulma was going to be an interesting case. His parents were treating her so special because she was a genius. If that were true, then it was a good thing that she was so ready and willing to follow him. "And when I'm king and my mother and father are gone, you'd really do anything for me?"

"Anything."

He smirked. "That's good to know."

Bulma was beginning to feel confident. _'He's going to be my friend now and one day, he'll be begging me to be his princess. Oh, I can't wait! Then I'll really be Cellena's daughter.'_ "Prince Vegeta, who is Brussel?"

"I don't know." He pondered it further, but he couldn't figure it out. "It's a Saiyan name, but I don't know anyone that goes by it. Why?"

"Your mom said his name while she was sleeping. She sounded worried about him."

'_Brussel? Why would my mother be saying anyone's name in her sleep and be worried about him?'_ He didn't know if he should be concerned, but he was determined to figure it out. He needed to make sure she didn't do anything stupid and get in trouble with his father. _'If it has anything to do with Bardock, then this Brussel is probably trouble.'_

King Vegeta emerged through two double doors and both Bulma and Vegeta stood up to bow before him. "My son."

"Yes, Father?" In that brief moment of silence, Vegeta began to fear the worst about his mother. Her energy had been fading, but he didn't want to believe she was gone. He already thought he had lost her once when the planet was destroyed. He didn't care to relive the experience. "Is Mother–?"

"Your mother is fine," he assured. "She's injured, so she is resting. The child is alive and healthy as well. I am about to read it's power level." King Vegeta was excited about it. He could sense that it was very high already.

"I'm coming." Vegeta got off of the couch and joined his father's side.

King Vegeta saw Bulma sitting on the white leather chairs while she was covered in his mate's blood and bodily fluid. "Cellena will destroy you if you ruin her palace, Bulma. I suggest you go clean up and go to bed."

Bulma knew she was disgusting and it did disturb her, but she didn't feel that it was right to leave without seeing Cellena or her new baby sister. "Is it alright if I see the baby?"

"You can in the morning, but tonight is about blood, and you are not our own."

That absolutely crushed Bulma. _'I am family, and I'm gonna make you all see it one day!'_ "I understand." She bowed before her king before leaving. "Congratulations, my king. I hope Cerina makes you very happy."

Bulma was upset while she walked alone back to her room, but she knew she'd be able to hold Cerina soon enough. She would be Cellena's daughter and Vegeta's friend and in time, she would be strong. _'I'm gonna pull this princess thing off. I know I will!'_

* * *

><p>Cellena opened up her weary eyes and saw the face of her son. He instinctively reached for her stomach and was about to panic, before she remembered the terrible pain of her child ripping right through her. "Is Cerina alright?"<p>

"She's fine," Vegeta said.

Cellena realized that her son looked very worried. "Then what's the matter? Is something wrong with her?"

"We tested her power level."

Cellena began to instantly think the worst. _'She wasn't strong enough. Vegeta is going to send her away!' _She was still hormonial and incredibly emotional, so she was struggling to remain calm and fight back her tears. "And?"

Vegeta was still in shock about it. "It's over nine thousand."

"What?" It was too amazing to believe. "Nine thousand?" She began to laugh happily and hysterically. "What did your father say?"

"He didn't seem very excited." Vegeta didn't like that his sister had such a high power level. He had never heard of one being so high before at birth. Sure his mother ate of the fruit, but that was just ridiculous! But even if he was upset, he didn't understand why his father was so upset and rushed out of the medical bay. "I think he was angry...maybe even afraid."

"What? Why would he...?"

"_Are you serious?" King Vegeta asked. "His power level is actually ten thousand?"_

"_Yes, Sire." A Saiyan soldier bowed before his amazed and frightened king. No one could believe that such a power level was possible for an infant._

_Cellena stood by Vegeta's side, smiling to herself. A powerful child born into the Saiyan Empire was exactly what they needed. "This is great news, isn't it my king?"_

_She watched for his frown to disappear, but his only change in appearance was the sweat that appeared on his forehead. "Then a Legendary Super Saiyan has emerged. The child must be executed at once."_

"_Executed?" she asked shocked. "My king, it is merely a child. It may be powerful, but what do we have to truly fear from it?" There were other Saiyans that agreed with Cellena, but they were too afraid to voice their opinions. She wouldn't usually argue with him, but they were loyal to their own and they most certainly were not low enough to kill their own children! "Sire–"_

"_I know what the child is capable of. It needs to be destroyed in order to save our race."_

_Cellena wiped out civilizations for a living, but killing children didn't sit quite right with her especially not a Saiyan child. It had a mother and a father that were proud to have such a child born into the world. They didn't deserve to hear that kind of news. It was tragic to lose a child, no matter what the circumstances. "But it's only a baby!"_

"_There will be no more discussions!" he said angrily. Even if she was his queen, he did not want to be argued with, especially in front of his royal guards._

_Cellena was angry and began to leave his side. By the time the father, Paragus, rushed into the room, she was watching Vegeta's cruelty out of sight in a corner. He begged Vegeta to let his son live, but her mate was stubborn and he deeply believed in the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Not only did he sentence his son to die, but he blasted Paragus and had him carried off like garbage._

_Cellena thought of all the things she had suffered and everything she had lost, things she had never even spoken of to any living beings. She felt pity for Paragus, Broly, and the mother who birthed them. She didn't know how she could stand to look at Vegeta anymore. She let Frieza take their son and then he executed a Saiyan child. She was about to rush away from her anger, but then the windows crashed and Bardock came flying in._

"Oh no..."

"Mother?" Vegeta had never seen his mother afraid before. She was injured, but she was particularly pale and she wouldn't respond until he shook her. "What is it?"

"Vegeta, listen very carefully!" She grabbed her son and stared into his eyes and intensely as she could. "I need you to go find Bardock."

"Bardock!" he barked.

"Yes."

He grumbled. "What for?"

"Just do as I say!" She didn't know who else to rely on or who could stop Vegeta. She couldn't in her condition and she didn't think she was powerful enough. Bardock was the only one who could save the future he predicted and the one she dreamt of. "It's a matter of life and death. You bring him here as fast as you can. Do it for me."

Vegeta watched her struggle as she got out of the bed. He knew she had just gotten stitches and her power level was still low. She was in no condition to do whatever she was trying to. "What are you doing? You have to rest!"

She hobbled to the doorway and rested on the frame. She was pathetic, but she had to try. "I have to stop your father."

"From what?"

She didn't have the time nor the energy to keep the tears from flowing out of her eyes. She was so desperate not to fail her new child, like she had failed the others. It might have cost her life, but she needed Cerina to live. "From killing your sister."

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11: Princess Cerina

**Q:** Will Broly reappear in the story?

**A:** Oh, that answer will be pretty apparent in this chapter.

Chapter 11

I do not own DBZ

Colleen had to wake up and put Kakarot back to bed. He tried his screaming bit, but she didn't fall for it. Then she started hearing someone in the kitchen. She got out of the bed and saw Kakarot eating a bag of fruit snacks that Raditz had left on the counter. He climbed on a bucket so he could reach a stool so he could use that to climb on top of the counter. When he saw his mother, he smiled innocently. "Ma!"

"Why can't you sleep through the night?" She gave him a bottle of breast milk and some oatmeal before sending him off to bed.

She went back to sleep, but in twenty minutes, she woke up to noises in the kitchen again. "Kakarot!" she grumbled frustrated. She got up and went back into the kitchen, prepared to punish him. "Kaka–"

Bardock was stuffing his face with food. When he saw Colleen, he swallowed what was in his mouth and smiled. "Hey, Colly."

"You're back!" She was so happy to see him again and she could sense something different about him. She started to feel his arms, his shoulders, and his face. Then she held his face and smiled. "Did you do it?"

He smirked. "Did I do what?"

"Did you figure out your powers?" She wrapped her arms around Bardock and kissed his lips. "Did you become a Super Saiyan?"

"I haven't mentioned how much I missed you."

She smirked. She had missed him greatly too. "Bardock, I will give you your congratulations as soon as you stop being coy with me."

"I do have a better handle on it. It required some meditation, which I haven't really ever done. It's made me a better fighter. You should probably spend some time meditating too. You have to have control of your mind, body, and spirit."

She cocked her brow. "And you've mastered this in one week?"

"I didn't say I've mastered it. I said I had better control."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "We can all go meditate or whatever. I just want to know if you've reached Super Saiyan!" She could sense that he was even more powerful and her bond with him tipped her off that he had a big change.

"Well, the answer is–" Bardock was saved by a knock at the door. "Allow me to get that."

"Oh, come on!" she yelled. "Just tell me!"

"I don't want the little one to hear." Bardock could sense it was Prince Vegeta at his door. It must have been urgent if Prince Vegeta was there at that hour. He opened the door to look at his scowl. "To what do I owe this honor?" he asked with obvious sarcasm.

"I need you to follow me."

"Why?" Bardock could clearly see that Vegeta was upset and not in his usual angry sort of way. "What's the matter?"

"My mother needs you and she needs you right now!"

Bardock quickly looked back at Colleen, who was waiting impatiently. _'She might not be too thrilled about me running after Cellena, but what choice do I have? If Vegeta is here, then this is some serious trouble.'_ "Okay. Lets go."

Bardock was about to step through the front door so he could take off, but Vegeta pushed him back. "No flying. Teleport us there right now."

"No way! I'm not ready to reveal that specific power to your parents!" If Bardock showed all of his impressive tricks, they would either demand that it was taught to them or they would feel even more threatened. Plus, every bad thing that happened could be pointed at the man who could disappear and reappear in an instant. Paranoid King Vegeta would use Bardock as a scapegoat.

Vegeta glared and threatened Bardock with his eyes. "We don't have the time!"

'_What could be going on?'_ "Okay." He placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and disappeared from Colleen's eyes.

Colleen had a terrible feeling. _'I hope this has nothing to do with Cerina. That child means the world to Cellena.'_

* * *

><p>"You cannot do this!" Cellena screamed with an uncontainable fury. She didn't care what King Vegeta said or what he did. She was desperate beyond the point of pride or shame. She had to fight for her daughter.<p>

"I am your king. You cannot tell me what to do!" He didn't like the situation any better than her, but he would not allow her insubordination to continue.

"This is our child!"

"It doesn't matter if she will destroy everything that I've built!"

"Everything that you've built?" She shrieked. It had only bothered her somewhat that she was at times under appreciated, but her irritation levels were at new heights. "What about me? What about what I've done? I was the one who incorporated the Tuffles technology into our daily lives. You may give the orders, but I'm the one who makes the operations. I'm the one who whispered in everyone's ear after we defeated the Tuffles and campaigned for you to be our king. This empire is just as much mine as it is yours!"

"You have no right–"

"I have every right–"

Bardock appeared in the throne room between the two of them and caught a bit of their screaming. Even when he was with Cellena and she was young and angry, she never screamed. It was like she was fighting for her dear life. "What is going on here?"

"Where did you come from?" Vegeta asked.

"I can teleport." He smiled innocently. "Didn't I mention that?"

"I'm certain you didn't." Vegeta was once again ready to lash out at Bardock.

"That doesn't matter." Cellena desperately grabbed a hold of Bardock's arms and pleaded with him as she saw into his eyes. "Bardock, tell Vegeta that he's wrong. Tell him that he's superstitious and the Legendary Super Saiyan is nothing more than a bedtime story we tell our son so he will behave."

Vegeta's mouth dropped. _'They're just trying to trick me?_

Bardock still didn't understand what exactly was going on, but he knew how desperate Cellena was and he didn't want to disappoint her. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not just a story. It's real."

Cellena felt completely defeated. There being a Saiyan of unlimited power might have been true, but she didn't think it could reappear like some kind of curse.

King Vegeta knew he wasn't wrong, but he was a little disappointed about what he would have to do to his own daughter. But he didn't know if there was anything he could say to convince Cellena that he was making the right decision. "Now you tell her what you know about him. Tell her how destructive his power can be. Tell her that I was justified in destroying the child."

"He was justified," he told Cellena. It might have seemed particularly cruel destroying a child, but Broly would have been a justified case. "He is a complete psychopath and when he loses control, there is nothing that can satisfy his bloodlust." Bardock turned to King Vegeta. "But you didn't destroy him."

King Vegeta's eyes bucked in a very brief moment of panic. He recovered, but only because he was angry. "He was executed!"

"You blasted his father and the child was stabbed, but neither of them were dead. Broly's power somehow saved him and his father and even though the planet was destroyed, they're somewhere safe and recovering. They'll come back and when they do, they will destroy you for what you've done to them. And if anyone kills you first, anyone with your blood will suffice." Bardock looked down at the little prince. He certainly looked worried.

"So, he shouldn't have killed him," Cellena said with a hint of nagging.

"He'd still be a psychopath," Bardock said. "Even Paragus is afraid of his son. Broly tried to kill Kakarot and anyone who looks like him just because he was too loud in the maternity ward. There's absolutely no method to his madness. Maybe he wouldn't hold a grudge against the royal family, but I would have killed him myself if I had the chance."

'_I was so sure Vegeta was making the wrong choice...'_ Cellena still couldn't accept that fate for Cerina. She didn't care if she was right or wrong. She couldn't let her die! "That doesn't mean Cerina will be that way."

Bardock realized he didn't even know why they were having such a conversation and turned to the king. "Why do you think she's like Broly?"

"Because their power levels were nearly the same."

His eyes bucked. _'I guess I was a little too preoccupied to sense her power.'_ He closed his eyes and found a power level that he hadn't noticed before. The power level was nothing compared to his new found strength, so it wasn't really that high to him. It could have been the power level of a very strong elite, but he realized that it was indeed Cerina. "It must be because of the fruit."

"The fruit that made you a homicidal, psychopathic killer?" the king mocked. "I know about what it made you do against the Ginyu Force. Even my son thought your carnage was brutal, and that's really saying something."

"Okay, fine. That's true, but that doesn't mean Cerina will be that way. No one else reacted the same as I did, including Turles."

"But she was a fetus being developed. We can't take any chances about how she'll turn out after it's apart of her."

Cellena glared at her mate. "She'll turn out exactly how we'll raise her!"

It was a problem. Bardock understood the superstition of the king and in a way, it was reasonable. Cellena should have never eaten the fruit when she was pregnant. But he knew what he saw and what he felt when he saw Cerina in his visions. She was a good Saiyan, perhaps even as good as Goku was. He didn't understand how that was possible living in the royal family, but he had faith in her. "I can't agree to killing this child."

King Vegeta did not want to kill his daughter and their opposition wasn't making it any easier for him. He grunted at them both, but then he suddenly softened and almost pleaded with them. "You two are young. You cannot possibly grasp how difficult our race had it after our original home planet was destroyed. You think it's a legend because you've heard the story passed on from generation to generation. I know people who suffered his destruction. Our race was nearly destroyed by one of our own. We had to start over again with nothing. I cannot let that happen on my watch, even if it is my own daughter."

Everything her mate said made perfect sense, but she had carried her daughter and desired her so badly. He didn't understand the bond she had with their daughter, and yet she hadn't even held her in arms yet. "I would destroy this entire universe myself before I let you destroy her!"

Vegeta was disappointed, but it was still ultimately his decision. "I cannot allow you to stop me, Cellena."

Cellena never thought she would stand against Vegeta, but she wanted her daughter. "Then so be it."

King Vegeta took a step toward Cellena and whether or not it was meant to plead more or harm her, Bardock acted quickly and pushed her safely behind him. "I won't let you hurt her."

Vegeta was baffled. "You would betray your king?" He could understand liking and siding with Cellena because she would stick up for Bardock, but to defy him was treason punishable by death.

"You would betray your woman?" Bardock was angry enough to kill Vegeta. He probably would have gone along with it if Cellena didn't foolishly care about him so much. "You're not thinking this through! Just because she had a high power level now doesn't mean she's going to be some uncontrollable monster. I saw visions of another life that's different because of my decisions. But in that world, you had a grandson that became a Super Saiyan at eight years old."

"That's impossible!"

"It happened!" Bardock had no idea how high Trunks's power level was, but even if it wasn't something you could sense on the surface, his potential was astounding. "Kakarot's son became a Super Saiyan at eleven, but his youngest was at least seven, perhaps even younger. He was trained by his human mother and he still accomplished such a thing. It won't be so strange that our children are so powerful. Cerina is just the first remarkable one."

'_Super Saiyan children? I can hardly imagine it. Only the fact that my grandson has my blood flowing through his veins makes it fathomable. Even still, that doesn't mean Cerina is like them and not like Broly.'_ "And what if you're wrong?"

"I'll take full responsibility and I will lay down my life for my mistake."

Cellena lightly gasped. "Bardock, don't–"

"I believe in Cerina. I know what I felt when I saw her. She'll be someone to make you proud."

"And what if she can't be stopped?" King Vegeta asked.

Cellena wasn't that naive to not have a backup plan. "What does it take to bring down someone that powerful?" she asked Bardock.

Bardock recalled the brutal battle in his head. Goku fought blindly, not realizing the danger. Of course he was always up for a challenge anyway. His son followed him into battle as well as Trunks. Piccolo was there and his power was roughly around Super Saiyan. Prince Vegeta was terrified and traumatized, but eventually stepped into battle. "Roughly five Super Saiyans."

"Five?" the king barked.

"But even then, the chances are slim." It probably wasn't a good idea to be that honest, but Bardock was going to make them take the risk anyway. "Please trust me, King Vegeta."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because she's your daughter!" Bardock was never so sentimental before. He didn't care about his son, but he was different. Vegeta didn't need some kind of revelation to care about his son. He had great pride in his son and he was fond of his woman. There was no sense in ruining aspects of his life that made it complete. "Cellena won't forgive you. Your son won't have the same respect for you. I'll be honest and say that I don't like you, but I do know you." Prince Vegeta in another life used to believe that power was all one needed to be happy, but King Vegeta did everything for his family, evil and all. "I saw you risk your life to save Vegeta from Frieza. I know you'll do the same for Cerina."

"Father..." Vegeta had never seen his parents argue like that before. He had seen his father do countless of terrible acts, but he was different with his mother. Would he have gone far enough to hurt her? Even if he could, Bardock would step in and perhaps kill his father. He didn't want that. "Please!"

King Vegeta's son didn't need his son to be so upset about it. He decided to give Cellena what she wanted. "Fine. I will allow our daughter to live, but she will be watched closely."

Cellena was so overcome with emotions. She was still hormonal and felt such a rush of relief that it was hard to hold herself together. "Thank you."

King Vegeta was uncomfortable with Cellena's struggle to control her emotions, particularly because he caused her emotions. "Get your emotions under control, Cellena. You can't be so weak when I leave you in charge of earth when I'm gone."

She nodded. "I understand." Cellena started walking away from the throne room. She didn't know if she could keep herself from completely breaking down and she didn't want to do it in front of Vegeta. Bardock and Prince Vegeta followed behind her, seeing that she was still injured. She wouldn't speak a word to them, because she knew it would make it worse. She walked all the way back to her hospital room with her head held high and then she dropped to her knees snobbing.

"Cellena?" Bardock was a little freaked out. If she was upset, she'd get angry. He had actually never seen her cry before. Her shoulders were shaking and everything. "Cerina is going to live. There's nothing to be upset about." He bent down to her side and touched her shoulder.

"Thank you, Bardock." Cellena turned and found familiar comfort in his strong chest. Once again, he was her savior. "I'll never forget this."

He was in an interesting position. Not even when they were together had he ever comforted her in such a way. He honestly never had to. She was always so strong. "Do you...do you need anything?"

"Would you stay the night in the palace in case Vegeta changes his mind?"

Bardock looked in the doorway and saw Prince Vegeta watching awkwardly. He had probably never seen his mother act in such a manner and it probably angered him that Bardock was the one consoling her. _'I don't know if that's a great idea, but it might be necessary in order to protect Cerina.' _"Of course, my queen."

"Now leave me." She wiped her tears and laughed to hide her great embarrassment. "I don't enjoy anyone seeing me like this."

Bardock nodded and let her go. "I'll protect her." He turned around and Vegeta's awkwardness had progressed into a more serious form of anger. Bardock moved by him to avoid any conversation, but the angry prince grabbed his arm and led him into a different room.

"Lets make something completely clear, Bardock. I don't trust you at all."

Bardock didn't know why he found it so hilarious, but he tried to keep himself from laughing. "I only have your mother's best interest in mind."

"I'm concerned that you might think you're her best interest. It's obvious that you still have feelings for her."

He shrugged. "Maybe I do, but they're irrelevant. I'm bonded to my mate and I'm loyal to her. She's my priority and I don't feel the same way for your mother when the two of us were together. Everything has changed."

"Then why would you offer to give up your own life?" he asked suspiciously. Vegeta did not believe that any Saiyan could be genuinely "nice". Bardock had another angle!

"Because we can still be friends. She's saved me plenty of times and I've saved her. We were a pretty good team in the past. I know what Cerina means to her and I think she might mean something important to my son."

"Did you see a vision?" Vegeta asked very, very disgusted.

"I did. Nothing is set in stone and there were implications. I don't know if she has it in her to want to be with a low level Saiyan, but I think I might owe Kakarot and Cerina a chance." He did have mixed feelings because he wanted to preserve the lives of his grandsons, but maybe it wasn't up to him anymore. "I can't control everything."

Vegeta didn't know what to do. It couldn't have been a good idea to keep his mother's old flame around while his father was being so cruel to his mother. What did it matter if everyone had bonded? Vegeta didn't understand much about it and he didn't care either. Bardock could not be trusted! "Who is Brussel?"

Bardock didn't even put much thought into it. "I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Bulma heard my mother mumble his name in her sleep. She sounded worried."

"Really?" _'That's strange. She was usually so peaceful in bed.'_ "I've slept with your mother enough times to know that's unusual."

Vegeta growled. "That was too much information!"

Bardock chuckled. "I apologize. I've never heard her mention him. You'll have to ask her yourself." _'Though I'm rather curious myself.'_ "Where is your father going?"

"He's going to visit the other Saiyan colonies across the universe. If he doesn't keep up appearances, they might not follow him in this great time of confusion." Vegeta glared. "Some idiot suggested that all we Saiyans split up."

Bardock chose to ignore Vegeta's hostility. It was true that he didn't feel comfortable with Bardock's relationship with his mother, but he was also masking other emotions. "Are you surprised by your father's actions?"

"His actions don't surprise me." Vegeta knew what his father was capable of. He taught him how to be the perfect and ruthless warrior. The only soft spot they all had was toward each other. "The only surprise is that he could do something like that to my mother."

Prince Vegeta was really upset, but Bardock didn't know how to make it better. That was so something a woman should have done. "Well, they'll work it out."

"You see that in a vision?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, but I know that they do care for each other." Admitting it didn't annoy Bardock as much as it used to. He could finally accept the fact that Cellena chose Vegeta over him.

A beautiful Saiyan female came into their room and she bowed before Prince Vegeta, but then addressed Bardock. "I am Basila. Queen Cellena would like me to show you where you can sleep."

'_Cellena got a new handmaiden? What's going on with Bulma then?'_ "She doesn't want me to stand watch?"

"I'll be looking after her. If there's any need for you, you'll be summoned immediately."

Bardock nodded and followed after the woman. _'I don't know if this is good or bad.' _"What happened to the old assistant?"

"Bulma?" she chuckled. "She is merely a child. Cellena wants her focused on actually growing up and studying science. That's how she can best serve her queen."

'_I need to know more about this woman.'_ "Would you mind if I read your future?" Bardock reached out his hand.

Basila was intrigued. She had heard much about Bardock's abilities and was curious what her future held. She was quite ambitious. "Sure." She took his hand and waited for him to open his eyes.

"_This is exciting, Cassava!" Basila was parading around her room excited while talking to a young woman who looked a lot like her. She was probably her daughter. "You have the greatest chance of being the next queen of our people. You're going to win this tournament. You're the strongest woman participating!"_

_Cassava smiled. "I won't get cocky though, Mother. I'll save my gloating for when I win."_

"What did you see?" Basila asked.

'_This is not good!'_ "You're eyeing the prince for your daughter, Cassava."

She laughed amused. She was not ashamed at all. "And so has every Saiyan mother from the time he was born." She smirked. "You're impressive though."

'_Yeah, I'm concerned. Apparently, Cellena has handpicked someone as crafty and ambitious as her. This does not bode well for Bulma!'_ "Can Cellena trust you?"

"I would die for Cellena!" _'She's saved my life more times than I care to admit. I owe her everything.'_

'_Great!'_ He caught her mental declaration of dependence. _'So Cellena picked someone who is like her and adores her. This really doesn't look good for Bulma.'_

"Here is your room, Bardock."

She led him upstairs to a big room with a bunch of art that looked nice, but he didn't understand. The furniture was a whole lot nicer than anything he had in his capsule house. He didn't care much about that stuff, but Colleen probably would have flipped out. "I'm actually staying in the palace," he said out loud to himself.

"This is probably a lot different than what you're used to. Cellena has impeccable taste."

Bardock's stomach began to rumble. "Speaking of taste, do you have any food?"

"I'll have some servants send you something, but I should really get back to Cellena. She might need me."

"Go ahead. I'll be fine." Bardock was left alone to wander throughout his room. He landed right in his bed and decided to relax until his late night meal came. He hadn't really relaxed since he left to go train. _'It's about time that I congratulate myself.'_

When the human servants came with food, Bardock ate all of it in minutes and it was all delicious. Colleen had learned to cook pretty well, but Cellena must have had some masterful chefs in her kitchen. After his stomach was nice and full, he laid back down and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come on. You can do this." Broly wrapped his arms around a woman's waist and kissed her neck affectionately. He completely worshiped her. His obsession and lust was evident in every fiber of his being.<em>

_She quivered with fear as she looked out at all of the creatures cowering before them both. She had an unusual amount of hesitation for a Saiyan. "I've never purged a planet before."_

"_Then you're long overdue, Cerina." He knew how good it felt when he ripped through someone. He knew she would feel the same way if given the chance. "The kind of power we possess puts us far above these weaklings. This universe is ours to rule and we do that by power. Everyone must tremble at our might." _

_She stared at a child for the longest time. She couldn't imagine ending it's life for her own enjoyment. What sort of monster did he believe her to be? "I don't know if I can do this, Broly."_

"_What's with the hesitation?" He became frustrated, almost totally enraged. "You're not still thinking about that weakling, are you?"_

_She turned around quickly and held his face. She was the only one who could calm him down. "I killed Kakarot because he was weak!" She smirked. "And to be with you." She kissed him passionately until he had calmed his Super Saiyan rage. His gigantic muscles condensed until he was at a much more attractive state. _

_But though he was calm, he still wanted her to feel that rage. "Release your Saiyan rage. Release your power. Kill these weaklings. You know that you have an undesirable bloodlust inside of you. You've ignored it. That's why you've never felt whole, Cerina. Kill them. All of them. It's the only way to free yourself."_

_His words rang deep within her ears until she couldn't take it anymore. Her power busted out of her like a bomb and when the dust settled, there was nothing left but ashes. She looked on wide eyed at her terrible destruction, completely shocked at what she was capable of. Then, she smirked wickedly. "That actually felt pretty good."_

Bardock raised up out of his bed. "Oh no..." _'What was that about? Cerina and Broly are going to be together? But I saw Kakarot fighting to win her over. But why did she kill my son? How is it even possible? Only someone like Broly could be strong enough and she can't possibly be like him, she can't be!'_

Bardock didn't know what to do. There was a chance that he had just royally screwed up by not letting King Vegeta kill Cerina. It was too late to go back. King Vegeta would think he was a flake and Cellena and Prince Vegeta would never forgive him. _'What am I supposed to do?'_ He could only think of one person he could talk to about such a thing, so he got dressed and teleported to her.

* * *

><p>"Bardock?" Colleen was preparing breakfast for her boys when he suddenly popped into the kitchen. "What's going on? Is Cellena alright."<p>

Bardock looked at his boys. They didn't need to hear. "Raditz, go fly around the planet or something."

"Seriously?" he asked annoyed.

"Take your brother with you. I need to talk to your mother alone."

He sighed heavily but grabbed Kakarot so he could do as he was told. "Fine. But I know you two are going to just have sex!"

Colleen waited until Raditz angrily slammed the front door behind him. "Is the boy right or wrong?"

"Unfortunately, he's wrong." Oh, if only he had time! "Princess Cerina was born with a power level close to ten thousand."

Her mouth dropped. "That's amazing! They must be ecstatic." Colleen knew how concerned Cellena was about her child's power level.

"No. King Vegeta thinks she might possess the bloodlust of a Legendary Super Saiyan."

Colleen laughed and the ridiculousness of it. "My father used to scare me with those stories."

"They're true, Colly."

Colleen could practically feel the same spine chilling sensations she got as a child when her father scared her to death. The Legendary Super Saiyan was described to her as the thing that nightmares fear. "So, are we in danger?"

Bardock knew the same fear that existed in Colleen existed in just about every Saiyan alive. If word got out that Cerina was thought to be The Legendary Super Saiyan, there would be panic. "Cerina isn't the Saiyan of legend. Broly is. He's a child that was born the same day as Kakarot. The entire universe is in danger if no one stops him. King Vegeta was going to kill his daughter and Cellena needed my help to stop him."

"Did you fight the king?" she asked horrified. She adored Bardock, but she was still a citizen of the Saiyan Empire!

"No, but I thought it might come to that. I stuck up for her and he said he'd let it go."

"So, what's the big emergency?"

"I had a vision...or a dream." He was so frustrated! He thought he had a breakthrough with his powers and now everything was screwed up. "I'm not sure. I'm so confused about it and it doesn't go along with what I've seen and what I know about her."

"What do you think you saw?"

He braced himself. He didn't know what lengths Colleen was willing to go to protect Kakarot. "Cerina is going to kill Kakarot to be with Broly." He heard her gasp, but he wouldn't look at her. "I thought she was passive and kind for a Saiyan. That's what I felt from her, but Broly was determined to bring out the worst in her. He's...obsessed with her." In a way, he was more alarmed for her than he was for his son. "I felt his lust and admiration towards her."

"So are you trying to ask me if you should go back and convince King Vegeta to kill his own daughter in order to save our son?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "I don't know!"

"Why can't we just stop Broly?"

"I at least need five Super Saiyans. It's not an easy thing to do."

"Well, this family makes four." Colleen could be naive sometimes and a dreamer. She was crazy enough to believe that Bardock could help create that many. "Cellena wanted this child more than anything. She's still hormonal and she's been nuts! She's going to kill you or at least try if you change your mind."

"She'd never forgive me." Bardock saw the hint of jealousy on Colleen's face, so he tried to cover his tracks the best he could. "I can't afford for her to be my enemy. She'd be so spiteful."

Colleen thought about it. Sure, Cellena was Bardock's old lover. That was weird, but she was also her friend. Colleen was a mother and knew what it was like to want a child, even though the father didn't, and then having to go through the process of losing that child all alone. It wasn't an easy experience and she sympathized with her. "As much as I want to protect Kakarot, I can't agree to destroying her. You don't see the whole picture with these visions, and you might have just created a dream because you're so anxious about everything. Lets just see how things play out and try to prevent disasters from happening."

Bardock knew that he could screw up his visions with his own imagination, but he didn't like the uncertainty. "I...I have to find a better way to protect my son. If she wasn't so powerful, then maybe I wouldn't be so concerned."

Colleen hated the idea, but she had to say what was on her mind. She had to protect her son as well. "Do you know a way to suppress her power?"

'_That's brilliant!'_ "I don't, but I think I might know someone who will."

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta came into his mother's hospital room and watched her happily hold his new baby sister. He was uncomfortable with the fact that she was so powerful. The child's power was already the talk of the palace and he hated when attention wasn't on him. However, he did have mixed feelings about it. The child pleased his mother so much.<p>

'_She's still emotional. I have to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.'_ "Mother."

"Shhh. Your sister is sleeping," she said quietly.

He lowered his voice and approached her bed. "I'll be quiet. I was curious about something though."

"What?" she asked.

"Who is Brussel?"

Suddenly, her cheery disposition went away. She looked into her son's eyes intensely. She was angry and she was also sad, but she was mostly serious. "I need you to never, ever speak that name again. Do you understand?"

'_Who could this man be?'_ "I understand."

Basila interrupted their tension by entering the room. "Queen Cellena, Bulma wants to know if it would be alright if she saw you and the child."

Cellena knew how much Bulma wanted to be apart of their family, but Cellena was drained and she didn't feel like being particularly affectionate to anyone other than her children. "I need my rest." She placed Cerina in Basila's hands and laid down. "Put her back in the maternity ward. Bulma can watch her through the glass. I don't want her to wake up."

Basila bowed her head and walked out.

Vegeta knew she was still injured and he didn't know if his father would change his mind. _'She would be a mess if Cerina was killed. I should probably watch over her and make sure nothing happens.'_ "I'll be close by, Mother."

She reached out and grabbed her son's arm before he could leave. "Thank you, Vegeta. If it were not for your support, I don't know if your father would have backed down."

He smirked. "I guess I'm not so jealous after all."

She laughed. "No, I still believe you're jealous. I just think you're not as cruel as you pretend to be."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't make me kill humans to prove you wrong." Vegeta was on his way to meet one in particular.

* * *

><p>Bulma was watching Cerina through the glass in the maternity ward. She wanted to hold her and see Cerina. She just knew something bad was going on. When she saw Vegeta, she reminded herself not to be afraid. They were both bonded by the blood of the animal she killed for him. "How is your momma?"<p>

"Mother is recovering. Cerina is...powerful."

Bulma noticed that Vegeta wasn't exactly happy about that. "Is there something wrong with that? You're still gonna be the king and everything, aren't you?"

"Of course! She's nothing compared to me."

Bulma smiled. "Especially since I'm gonna help you be as strong as you possibly can be."

"What do you mean?" he asked intrigued.

"I'm a genius. That's why Bardock came to our family. Sure my dad is brilliant, but I'm gonna do even greater things for you."

'_That's good to know.'_ "And out of everyone–my father, my mother, and myself–who are you most loyal to?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

He nodded. "I promise."

"No matter what happens, I'm gonna make sure that you're the strongest and greatest king in the history of the universe. Everything in this universe will be yours." _'And mine.'_

He smirked. "I think I like you a little bit more, Girl."

'_This is going to be easier than I thought!'_ "Likewise, my prince." Bulma watched Cerina sleeping peacefully through the glass. She would think of her as her baby sister and like all siblings, a rivalry was born between the two of them. _'I'm going to be the queen of the whole universe and no one is going to stop me!'_

* * *

><p>Korin was looking down from the tower and at the earth. There were some very interesting things happening and he was concerned that it was about to get worse. Just as he was thinking of Bardock and his role in the fate of the planet, he appeared before him. "Korin."<p>

"Well, if it isn't Bardock. What brings you up here?"

"I need some kind of potion or spiritual water or something to limit the power of an infant. It's the only way to keep the earth safe."

Korin stroked the fur on his chin. "Well, considering how powerful some of you Saiyans are, I think this would only work on infants. But, I do have such a potion." He motioned Bardock to follow him downstairs a few levels until they got into a basement. Korin dug through a few crates before finding a black jar. "Here we are! This is Purity Water. It will condense energy and the darkness in one's heart."

Bardock was a little suspicious. _'That name sounds made up, but if it does what he claims, then it's perfect.'_ He did still feel a little uneasy about it. "Is there a way to reverse it?"

"Some Divine Water should do the trick."

Bardock remembered when Goku took the water. It gave him a big power boost. If that didn't work, then Ultra Devine Water should have. Either way, he had to take the risk for Kakarot. "Thank you, Korin."

Bardock didn't waste any time. Since King Vegeta knew about his powers of teleportation, he decided to press his luck and used Instant Transmission to find the king. He appeared across from him in what looked like a war room. The king was looking at a projection of planets across the universe.

He wasn't angry when he saw him, just heavily annoyed. "What do you want, Bardock?"

"I think I've found a way to put your mind at ease concerning your daughter."

"Why?" He pressed a button on the device displaying the projections and it disappeared. He didn't want Bardock in his business. "I don't think you care whether or not my mind is at ease."

"I care about our people and what happens on this planet. If we're concerned about her unnatural power, then we should contain it until she's old enough to have complete control." He held up the jar for the king to see. "This Purity Water will let us do that."

King Vegeta couldn't begin to imagine where he got such a thing, nor did he really care. Cerina's power was something to be concerned about and even though he made it seem like he was letting it go, he really hadn't. "What happened to make you change your mind?"

"I realized that you could be right." He wouldn't say more than that. "All she has to do is drink this."

King Vegeta looked at the jar. It was hard to believe that some water could contain such a power. But even if it could, he thought it was cruel to take away a Saiyan's power. Power was all some Saiyans believed in. Was it better than death? "Have her mother agree to it."

'_That won't be easy!'_ "Yes, Sire." Bardock quickly teleported to Cellena.

King Vegeta couldn't believe how powerful a low level soldier was. Besides his physical abilities, his knowledge in attacks and his psychic abilities made him uncomfortable. Bardock didn't like him, but it should have been fine as long as he was loyal. There was just something that made King Vegeta hate Bardock and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. _'Perhaps I should get over it...' _But it was like something scratching on the surface of his brain. He knew there was a good reason. He just had to remember it.

* * *

><p>Bardock found Cerina in her room resting. He explained what he wanted to do very calmly and why he wanted to do it, without really giving away any of the details. She surprisingly listened and didn't say a word, so he went over it again until she started looking angry.<p>

"You want me to limit Cerina's powers?"

He had already explained it twice, but he kept his patience. "We can give her something to make her strong again later."

Oh, she understood everything he told her. She was just waiting for the part that made him change his mind, but it was clear he was going to let that remain a secret. "I would hate the thought of growing up without my full potential. I feel as if I'm committing a horrible disservice."

Bardock understood. Sometimes when he thought about Gohan and all of his potential that piqued and then dissipated, he became frustrated. It was even more frustrating that he became an ascended Saiyan while still a child and then squandered his power and became so much weaker as a teenager. Not fulfilling your potential was just...maddening. "This is what's best for everyone."

Cellena sighed. She didn't like being in the dark, but Bardock was putting his life on the line for his daughter. He more than earned her trust. "Okay."

Basila brought Cerina into the room and placed her in Cellena's arms. Cellena made her leave after that. She didn't want anyone to know what they were doing to Cerina. It would be a secret between herself, her mate, and Bardock. She felt like a terrible mother when she feed her daughter the elixir through a bottle, but she drank every last drop and drifted back to sleep.

Bardock felt a huge sense of relief. "Her power level has drastically fallen, but it's still high for a child."

Cellena estimated that Cerina was now as strong as her son Vegeta when he was born. That wasn't a bad place to be, but she would always remember how powerful she was. "I hope I haven't ruined her."

Bardock watched the little girl. Even though she was much weaker, he feared that he had done nothing to change fate. _'The passive nature she had in my vision could be because of this. Will she be able to control this power when it's released, or will she destroy everything like when a dam breaks?'_ It was certainly something to be concerned about.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta was going to go see his mother, but Basila wouldn't let him. He did know that she was alone with Bardock. Surely they wouldn't be that stupid, but he sure didn't like it. He had to do something drastic, so he sought out his father in his war room. "Father, I want to talk to you about getting a new bodyguard."<p>

King Vegeta wanted to protect his son, but it was useless. "You're so powerful, there is only a handful of elites that would be up to the task. And lets face it, Vegeta, you very well wouldn't listen to them."

He hesitated. "I want it to be Bardock."

King Vegeta had to hold his tongue for a few minutes or else he would have started yelling and cursing at his son uncontrollably and perhaps blew up a lot of stuff. "Why?"

"He's the only one strong enough that it would matter."

That might have been true, but he didn't like it and would not give that low level the satisfaction of thinking he was that important! "You face no threat on earth. Your request is denied."

"What if Broly comes?" He crossed his arms and glared resentfully. "He's clearly not a nightmare you and mother made up to scare me straight."

"Bardock would be killed as well."

'_This isn't working!'_ "I think it would be a good way to keep tabs on him."

King Vegeta didn't trust Bardock, but he had no idea why his son didn't. "Why do you think you need to watch him?"

"Someone that powerful who isn't the king needs something to keep him in line. I'll find out what."

King Vegeta was intrigued by the idea. If Bardock was to watch Vegeta, they would practically have to be joined at the hip. He didn't want to see Bardock more and more, but he might have figured out the mystery that was annoying him so. "I'll have him summoned."

* * *

><p>Bardock stayed in the palace the entire day. He and Basila took turns watching Cellena, but he knew he'd be able to go home soon. He would miss all of the food they had at the palace though. It was the most delicious food he had ever eaten and there was always enough. After a big and late lunch, he switched shifts with Basila and joined Cellena in her room. "How is she?"<p>

"She's alright considering." From what Cellena could observe, Cerina was a happy and healthy baby. She still couldn't help the terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I wonder if she somehow knows."

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm doing alright. I feel much better. I'm going to get back to training. I can't wait."

"That's great."

"You should be my sparring partner."

He would have loved to do it, but he wasn't as stupid as he used to be. "I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why? It's just a spar. Do you think I'm plotting something naughty?" she asked seductively.

"Always." He smirked. He had missed her and it was a relief being around her and not wanting her and being worried about doing something that would hurt Colleen. "I think Colleen would feel uncomfortable."

"Why?" It would have been an honor for Bardock to train with royalty. "You told her, didn't you?" She used her free arm to punch him in the shoulder.

Bardock rubbed his sore spot. He was lucky he didn't end up through a couple of walls. "She figured it out when we bonded. It was like she was reading my mind. It was the strangest thing."

She rolled her eyes. "I knew you wouldn't be able to handle it! You should have bonded years ago. Now you don't have the slightest idea what you're doing!"

He was so sick of her mentioning it. What did it matter? He was bonded and he didn't have to lie. It was a relief! "What's so bad about honesty? Maybe you should just go ahead and tell Vegeta."

"After what just happened? He's going to fight with you to the death!"

"No he won't." Bardock genuinely wasn't worried at all.

"And why do you say that?"

"Because he's not suicidal."

She was taken back by that. "You really think you're strong enough to defeat Vegeta?"

"I don't think. I know and deep down, he knows to. It may be the only reason why he hasn't tried to kill me. Well, he might actually feel grateful that I stopped him from destroying Cerina." He could tell Vegeta was only doing what he thought he needed to. It was a tough position to be in. "We're not going to fight to the death."

Cellena was still annoyed that Colleen knew. If she ever said that remark to her about being "the best" then she would have to snap her neck. Still, it did surprise her that she didn't know. "How come you never told Colleen? Why wouldn't you brag about banging the queen?"

"I didn't talk about you."

She smiled. "I broke your heart that badly?"

"Shut up!" He didn't mean to blurt it out at her, but he was very angry all of the sudden. "Not everything is about you."

She laughed. She was only teasing him, but she was obviously right. "You're the only one up to my level. I need to challenge myself."

Bardock knew that wasn't quite true. "Maybe you should train with your mate."

She avoided Bardock's eyes and looked at her beautiful baby girl. "I find it hard to look at him right now."

Bardock would have said something smart about King Vegeta being a dick, but that wasn't what Cellena needed to hear. "You'll get over it. We're all killers."

"But we're loyal to our family, Bardock. Without that, what are we?" She was still furious with Vegeta and she didn't want anyone to really know and she tried getting over it, but it was so difficult!

Bardock was about to try to calm her down, but then there was a knock at her door. Cellena looked toward Bardock and he walked out of the room to greet one of Vegeta's imperial officers. "Bardock, King Vegeta is requesting your presence immediately."

'_What now?'_ He really didn't want to bother with him anymore, but he still respected the crown and met his king in the throne room and bowed before him and Prince Vegeta. "Yes, my king?"

King Vegeta placed his hand on his smiling son's shoulder. "My son has requested that you be his overseer."

Bardock was shocked. He tried to peek inside Vegeta's mind, but he was continuously thinking death threats like a repeating message to block his intention. Bardock was a bit horrified at the boy's talent and creativity. "Why exactly?"

That irritated the king. "You should feel honored to serve your prince."

Bardock couldn't help but think about Nappa. He was an idiot, but he was powerful and loyal. When he reached out for Vegeta's hand for help, he threw him up into the air and destroyed him without a second thought. He had no doubt that Prince Vegeta would one day stab him in the back. He stabbed everyone in the back. "I respectfully decline."

King Vegeta became infuriated. "How can you respectfully decline an order from your king?"

"Forgive me, Sire. When you said it was a request, I assumed it was a request." He tried not to be hostile, so he had to settle with sarcasm.

"You are reassigned to stay in the palace until further notice."

"But what about my family?"

"They'll live," he snapped. It was bad enough that he invited Bardock to stay in his new palace. He should have been grateful.

Prince Vegeta turned to his father. "They can stay."

He frowned. "It's up to Cellena. I won't even be here for the next few months, so your presence won't particularly bother me. You're dismissed."

Bardock was pissed, but what was he supposed to do? He didn't want to be separated from his boys, but he certainly didn't want to raise them around the royal family. He was practically stomping away and to make things worse, Prince Vegeta rushed and followed him out into the hall. "Why are you doing this?"

He smugly smiled and raised his head up. "Because you're impossibly strong and you're going to train me."

Bardock was surprised, but then he got over it. "No. I'm not."

Vegeta was mildly irritated by his rejection. "Yes. You are."

"No!" Obeying King Vegeta was one thing, but he knew Prince Vegeta very well and he was a pint sized little version of his little intolerable self. "I'm not doing the whole 'I'll obey you because you're the prince' thing. I'm an adult and you're a child. End of discussion."

He folded his arms. "I know information you don't want anyone else to know."

"That information would hurt your mom a whole lot more than it would hurt me and I know how much you care about her. You've got nothing."

Oh, he underestimated how diabolical Vegeta was! "You like this planet, Bardock? Pretty soon, my father will come back with a lot more Saiyans and we're gonna need more space. If you don't want every human being wiped out, I suggest you do exactly as you're ordered."

'_What the–?' _"You can't scare me into cooperating."

"Then just cave already for whatever reasons are good for you, but you're not getting out of it." Vegeta waited for Bardock to stumble through his opposition, but he had nothing left to give, which made him smile bigger. "I'll give you until the end of the week. Then, you're mine."

Bardock was not pleased as he watched the Prince strut away. He did want Vegeta to become powerful and to be his ally, but it was nothing going to be an easy task. _'This is a fine mess I've gotten myself into!'_

* * *

><p>Cellena felt much better and moved Cerina into her nursery. There was also a bed in the room for her as well, which she considered using. She didn't exactly feel like lying with Vegeta. But she was going to try to get over her anger. As long as she had her daughter, she was happy.<p>

King Vegeta was looking for Cellena. He was crossed that she bothered to argue so passionately with him, but it bothered him that she was so upset. Once he heard that she was in Cerina's nursery, he decided to go to her himself. When he entered and saw her happily standing over their daughter, he realized how horrible she would have felt. "Do you remember the first time I saw you?"

She looked up at him and the smile was gone. She felt like he was intruding on her bonding time. He didn't deserve to be around Cerina. "I was angry at the Tuffles and I just started destroying every single one of them I could find. Then there was a full moon."

He smiled from the memory. She was vicious and powerful. She captivated him during that battle. "Close, but not right." He approached her until he stood on the opposite side of their daughter's crib. "You were injured and we didn't have enough rejuvenation chambers to go around. Then a Saiyan brought you in. You were bloodied and unconscious, but he begged to let you use a chamber, because you would the greatest loss we could ever suffer. I had to know for myself, so we let you heal."

"I guess I didn't realize that." She had a sudden revelation and that brought on a great fear, but she kept as calm and curious as possible. "Who was the Saiyan that brought me in?"

"I don't remember. I was a little preoccupied with a war." A detail like that was beneath him. Whoever it was, it was a weak commoner. "Then I was intrigued by you. You survived that terrible explosion. There were no other survivors."

"Surviving that made me so much stronger." She remembered a blurry image of Bardock finding her, but then she woke up, she was with Vegeta. It would only make sense if it was Bardock who took her to get healed. _'If I'm right and if Vegeta remembers, then he might figure out everything!'_

"It was remarkable and you certainly caught my attention. I had you monitored very closely while you healed." He stroked her soft skin. Even with all of her cuts and bruises, he knew how lovely she would be. "Then when you got out and started slaughtering the Tuffles, I thought you were exquisite. I made it very clear that I wanted you after witnessing your power, but you played hard to get."

He stepped in to kiss her, but she took a step back. "Why are you bringing this up? You're not the sentimental type, Vegeta."

Vegeta could accept that she was playing hard to get again, but it only made him desire her more. "I betrayed your trust because I was doing what was right for my people, but I would have been wrong. I should have found a better method. I've also decided that if Tarble proved that he deserves to come back, he can."

That was something that Cellena never thought she'd hear Vegeta say and it meant so much to her, but there was just too much going on. "Thank you, Vegeta. But if he is a weakling, perhaps it's better if he stays where he's at." It was a little heartbreaking for her to say, but she didn't want her son to be killed because of his father's sins. "He'll be safe from Broly. Frieza is just the beginning."

Vegeta could accept her decision. He didn't care to see such a disgrace again anyway. His existence was a mockery to his legacy and he only considered letting Tarble redeem himself because of how much he admired Cellena. "Hold down the fort until I get back."

"Six months?"

"To a year."

She nodded awkwardly. Perhaps his absence would rekindle something. "I will do you proud, my king. I only have one request before you leave."

"Name it and it shall be done."

"I need you to institute a law."

He wasn't sure if he should have taken back his word. "What is the law?"

"If any Saiyan has sexual relations with anyone outside of our own race, it will be punishable by death."

He narrowed his eyes in at her questionably. "I have no opposition. We should be growing our numbers, not diluting our gene pool. I'm merely curious as to why you have brought this up."

"In another world, our son had an eight-year-old Super Saiyan."

"It's quite remarkable."

"It's more than remarkable. It's a threat." She looked at her Cerina–her darling Cerina–and she questioned what sort of world she would fit into. "If we began mixing with these human and it somehow sparked an evolutionary process that made them so much stronger, it would make us pure blooded Saiyans obsolete."

"They'd still be Saiyans."

"They'd be a different breed. What if they didn't want to follow you or our son? What if their allegiance was with humans or whatever else they were mixed with? What if it sparked a rebellion and there's nothing we could do about it?"

"I understand, but you would rather destroy the possibilities of an all powerful bloodline because someone might rebel down the line?" On one hand, Vegeta wanted his bloodline to be extremely powerful, but not at the risk of destroying his race.

"We'll keep getting stronger and we'll breed strong children. I have no doubt what we pure blooded Saiyans can do. Perhaps Kakarot and Vegeta had strong children because of their physical conditions. We know that they become Super Saiyans themselves. We don't have sufficient evidence because there weren't enough Saiyans who survived."

"You have a thing for children, Cellena." He never did quite understand her particular soft spot, but he knew it existed. "You want me to execute half-breed children?"

"No. Children shouldn't have to pay for the crimes of their parents. First time offenders are immediately put to death. They won't have time to make these abominations."

There was a lot to consider. Should he take the risk of half-Saiyan brats trying to recreate their legacy if they could rise to be all-powerful, or should he put faith in his full-blooded brethren and keep them pure? "Consider it done. I didn't like the idea of our son mating with a human anyway. It disgusts me."

Cellena smiled. "What do you think of Cassava?"

"Not much considering that she's four."

"Her mother is the most powerful woman next to me. I think Cassava will be an excellent potential! I'll find others." Cellena was looking forward to the day when her son chose a proper and acceptable mate. "We will keep our bloodline strong and uncorrupted."

"Perhaps you should convince Bardock into telling you who this human is who Vegeta mated with and take her out of the picture."

"That's a bit extreme. Whoever she is, I suspect she's only a child." It's not that she hadn't or would kill children, but she'd rather not. Besides, she didn't consider the mystery human that much of a threat.

"It was only a suggestion. I'm sure we'll have nothing to worry about. How could any Saiyan resist a woman with a tail?" He smirked lustfully and pulled her into him, but he noticed how uncomfortable she was. "Are you still angry with me?"

She didn't want to lose her favor with him and it was her duty. "I am your mate. I will lye with you if you like."

He leaned in to kiss her. "I would."

Cellena was still crossed with Vegeta, but he was her mate. It was her duty to please him and it would be a long time before she would engage in relations again. She channeled her anger into passion and performed up to her usual standards, despite the pain and her battered heart.

* * *

><p>Bardock spent another night at the palace and away from his woman. He had been without her a long time before, but he was getting impatient. He didn't know how long he would be stuck in the palace and he wasn't going to make it through the upcoming full moon without Colleen unless he destroyed the entire planet.<p>

He had a nice breakfast when he awakened to take the edge off. There were dozens of different stuffed french toast and he enjoyed every bite that he took. Just as he finished stuffing himself, Cellena came to join him on the balcony with a pleasant smile on her face. "I wanted to thank you for staying. Vegeta is going to leave this afternoon."

Bardock wished that meant he could return home, but he knew he was stuck there. "You're welcome."

"When he leaves, Colleen and your sons can move into the palace."

He tried to be happy, but he just wanted to stay away in the privacy of his house. "Don't you think what will be weird?"

"There's nothing I can do about it. Besides, we're all adults."

He moaned in frustration. Maybe it was stupid that he wasn't excited about living in a palace, but he just didn't know how everything was going to work out. _'King Vegeta and his son are terrible and know I have to continue to deal with them on a more frequent basis.'_

"I wanted to ask you something." She smiled innocently as possible, but she was aware of how bad she was at it. "Who is the human who Vegeta mated with?"

"Why?" He didn't know why he asked. He immediately tried reading her thoughts.

"Stop trying to read my mind and answer the question!"

'_She knows me way too well, but I've got to outsmart her. I cannot tell her the truth. Bulma's life could be at stake.'_ "She was a friend of Kakarot. She was traveling and ran into him at his home, but considering that he doesn't live where he used to, it would be difficult for their paths to cross."

She could tell he wasn't being completely honest. "Are you refusing to give me a name?"

"I'm concerned what you might do."

She rolled her eyes. "As long as she doesn't somehow interfere with my plans, I don't care. She can live out her life wherever she is. As long as she doesn't mate with any Saiyan, she'll keep her life. After all, Vegeta instituted this law today."

Bardock tried not to be utterly and completely horrified, but it was difficult.

"What about Kakarot's mate?"

He laughed in disbelief at how horrible she was. "You really want Kakarot and Cerina to mate?"

Cellena was offended that Bardock thought she needed to play dirty for her daughter to be better than some human girl, but the law did work in her favor. "My daughter is the strongest female Saiyan baby in our history. She will deserve a powerful mate. You know we Saiyan females." She smiled evilly. "We prefer our men to somehow be stronger."

Bardock knew it was a knock, but he didn't let it get to him. "Then I guess you should have stuck around a little bit longer."

"Perhaps." She admired how much he had changed, but that didn't mean she was willing to stick around for all of his bumps. "If Kakarot is going to be as strong as you believe, I would naturally want them to be together."

"We should let our children decide their own fates!"

She chuckled. "You should take your own advice, Bardock. You've got a soft spot for your nonexistent grandchildren."

Bardock didn't know exactly what he was going to do about the Chi-Chi situation, but he couldn't say that he never thought about it. "I'll stay out of it if you stay out of it."

"Deal." She held out her hand and Bardock hesitantly shook it as an agreement. "But the law has already been made."

"Cheater!" he yelled angrily.

She laughed to herself and hurried off. "I'm sure whatever is supposed to be will be!"

He shook his head. Bardock wasn't the only one out of the two of them that could act like a child sometimes. _'I'm gonna figure this out. I swear, Cellena will not get the drop on me!'_

Bardock knew he wouldn't have to handle everything alone though. After he mated with Colleen, he decided that he would learn to trust her like he did his crew. _'She needs to know what's happening. And I'm sure she might be thrilled to live in the palace as well.'_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Raditz!" Colleen was sparring with her son, who was so much slower compared to her. He was still doing an impressive job, but she wanted to push him harder. He kept trying and trying and he finally got a hit in, but it didn't faze her at all. "That's not how you punch!" She drew her fist back and prepared to smite the boy. "This is how you punch!"<p>

Raditz closed his eyes and tried to block it, but then he felt a body crash into him and they were both sent flying through the air. Raditz opened his eyes and saw his father rubbing his cheek, looking very angry. "Dad?"

"Woman!" he yelled in infuriated.

She laughed, but she had a mischievousness mixed in with some innocense. "Sorry! You can't pop in on people like that and expect everything to always be okay."

"Not when it comes to you, anyway!"

Colleen thought it was very funny, but she wanted to make it up to him and she flew into her mate's arms, hoping that she could please him. "Are you back home?"

"No."

She pouted like a child. "What's been going on?"

"A lot." He looked to his son. "Raditz, go take a flight."

"Seriously? Again?"

"No lip, Kid. I'm not in the mood!"

Raditz sighed as heavily as he possibly could so his parents would know how irritated he was. There was nothing else he could do to protest without one of them killing him. He decided he'd cooperate and floated down to his brother's play pin. "Come on, Kakarot."

Bardock waited until Raditz was far away enough so that he couldn't hear. "We have to go live in the palace."

"That's amazing!" Colleen always dreamed that something that specatular would happen to her, but she never thought it would. It was cool enough when Cellena showed any interest in her at all. It was spectacular that she would live in the palace and enjoy the fine life! _'And my father said my life would be a terrible joke because I ended up with a worthless Saiyan. I sure showed him!'_

"Here's a reminder, Colly. This is a bad thing," Bardock said. "I don't want them watching me. Prince Vegeta wants me to be his bodyguard, which means he really wants me to train him. I don't want to lose focus from Kakarot."

"And Raditz," she quickly interjected.

"Yeah. Our boys." He smiled, trying to cover up his obvious favoritism. "And you, of course."

She glared playfully, but she was too excited about living in the palace to be mad. "It might be nice. If you can handle Prince Vegeta, you should be able to take on anything our boys throw at you!"

That was true, but Bardock still wasn't looking forward to it. He landed and decided to walk inside his house so he could enjoy it for the last time. Colleen followed as well. Maybe he could have sex in his bed one last time without anyone noticing. He just needed something to make him happy. "King Vegeta is leaving to travel to different planets. He's going to come back with more Saiyans. Earth is in danger from us once again. If Bulma tries to mate with Vegeta, she'll be put to death. Cellena is determined to see Kakarot and Cerina end up together, but I don't know if she'll end up getting him killed. There's too much uncertainty."

"Speaking of uncertainty..." She grabbed his arms and forced him to look into her eyes. "I want a straight answer out of you, Bardock."

He cocked his brow. "About?"

She smiled and stepped in closer, already wanting to congratulate him properly if it was true. "Are you a Super Saiyan?"

Bardock smirked. "No more games?"

"No more! It's been driving me nuts."

He laughed. It was pretty cruel to have her wonder about it. "Okay. I'll tell you the truth."

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12: Friends

Chapter 12

I do not own DBZ

Bardock was resting peacefully next to his woman until he felt the tug of his blanket, which was a normal occurrence. He wished he could have some more time with his woman, but his little alarm clock told him that it was time to get up. "Alright, Kakarot. I'm getting up." He leaned over to look down at his son. He couldn't do much, but he was eggar to train. That's what he admired about his boy the most. "You ready this morning, Kid?"

He nodded his head. "Fight!" He threw his hands into the air.

Bardock laughed. "He's ready for you, Colly."

She moaned. "I can't work on an empty stomach!" She climbed over Bardock to properly plead with Kakarot. "Food, right? You wanna eat first?"

His eyes lit up. "Food!"

Colleen smiled. "This kid is a genius."

It had been an interesting five months while living in the palace. Bardock had his own section that was like an apartment for his whole family. Cellena was very good to them and they got to enjoy the perks of the palace. Colleen was grateful that she didn't have to cook. The only thing that Bardock didn't really like was dealing with Prince Vegeta. Vegeta didn't like to listen so he was hard to teach.

Colleen took over training Raditz and Kakarot for the most part. Bardock tried to sneak in and work with his boys, but Vegeta liked to bother him all day. The only time he really had with his family was when he ate with them.

"So, Father, I was wondering if you could train me today."

"Your mother isn't doing a good enough job?"

Raditz looked at his mother, who was glaring evilly at him. "Mother is great," he assured. Even if she wasn't, he would have lied for the sake of him living. "She's always been great, but–"

"If I can fit it in, I most certainly will. But you know Vegeta. He demands that I make him my priority. He isn't, but I can't exactly let him know that."

Raditz was disappointed, but he knew the prince all too well. "I understand, Father."

It really was a bother having to train Vegeta, but it's not like Bardock didn't want the prince to be strong. He just needed to find a way to turn him into the Vegeta that Goku felt confident enough to leave in charge of protecting the earth while he ran off to have untold adventures with Shenron. If Bardock wouldn't have seen it with his own eyes, he would have never believed it was possible.

"I barely even get to see you anymore," Colleen complained. "When you're not training Vegeta, you're sparring with Cellena. I don't like it."

"I thought you weren't going to be jealous."

"I'm not, but it's annoying. You're my mate. If you should be fighting with anyone, it should be me!"

Bardock chuckled. "Saiyan logic. You've gotta love it!"

"Bardock!"

He looked at Colleen and then at Raditz. They both missed being with him, even though they should have been used to it. Bardock did make a promise that family came first, but he just didn't know what to do.

"Okay. I will talk to Cellena and refuse to take on so many tasks any longer. I have a responsibility to my boys and my woman."

Colleen smiled happily and kissed her mate on the lips. If he indeed kept his end of the bargain, she intended on making it worth his while once he returned from another long day of being a slave to the royals. Bardock was excited about his mate's affections and took a moment to kiss her back. Raditz scoffed and shielded his eyes, but decided to continue eating.

"I have to talk to you before I go."

"Before you go?" she smirked. "Sure. We've got business to discuss."

Raditz was so disgusted. "I'm not stupid!"

"Good." Bardock roughed up his son's wild hair before rushing off to his bedroom with his woman. "Don't interrupt us."

Raditz was turning red and he looked at his young brother and envied him. "Be grateful you're not smart enough to figure out what they're doing."

* * *

><p>Cellena would hold Cerina in her arms while she walked with Basila, Prince Vegeta, and Bulma around the palace in the morning while she told them the tasks she wanted completed for the day. Vegeta mostly rolled his eyes and blocked everything out until he heard his name. Sometimes she would ask him to do something and other times she would give progress reports about his father. Bardock was supposed to be there during the walk as well, but Cellena decided not to wait for him.<p>

"Vegeta," Cellena finally asked, "how is your training progressing?"

"Slowly. The fool won't listen to me."

Cellena chuckled. "He's your teacher, Vegeta. Perhaps you should listen to him." Cellena took another step forward and bumped into Bardock. She grunted once Cerina started to whimper. "You fool! You should know better than to just pop in like that. You're also late."

"I'm sorry. I got held up."

Cellena could smell Colleen on him. "Yeah, I bet you did." She was a little irritable because she hadn't been with a man since her mate left. "My son is concerned about his progress."

"Your son is not patient." Bardock glared at the prince, but he glared back. "I do my best, my queen. You should know that he's not easy to deal with, especially considering that I didn't want to do this job in the first place."

Cellena narrowed her eyes in on Bardock. "Basila, you have your orders. Bulma, you should attend to your studies. Vegeta, Bardock will meet you in the training room soon. Be off."

They all left her side so she could be alone with Bardock. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No. I just know that something is up. You're quite snippy."

He sighed. Sometimes he forgot how well she knew him. "I would like some more time with my family."

"It's clear to me that you and Colleen make time."

"Cellena..." He didn't want to sound soft, but he didn't know how else to plead for what he wanted. "I barely have time to train Kakarot."

"He's an infant. Colleen can handle it. I've seen her work very hard with Raditz." Cellena could understand Bardock wanting to be with his son, but she was a bit irritated. "It's a huge honor to train the prince of our race."

Bardock sighed and shook his head a bit playfully. "I guess Kakarot won't be the strong and mighty warrior for Cerina after all."

"You cannot trick me like that!" She rolled her eyes. It bothered her that Bardock thought he could outsmart her. It's not like he ever had before. "I was already going to grant you more freedom. You deserve it."

He smiled. It was nice having her back in his life and as an ally. "I'm glad we've worked things out."

"I am as well." She had missed Bardock when he was gone, but she had done a great job of blocking him out of her mind while she rose to the top with Vegeta. Now that Bardock was her friend, it was hard to imagine that she spent so many years apart from him. "Of course when Vegeta gets back, you'll be a bit more scarce. We can't be close as long as he hates you. He'll be jealous and he'll believe we've slept together."

"Or you could tell him the truth and we could deal with however he reacts."

"I don't know how you'd react to your painful death."

Bardock frowned. He had enough with the banter if she was going to actually believe such nonsense. "Lets get one thing straight, Cellena, Vegeta is not stronger than me. His wrath doesn't scare me, because my power is superior. You must realize this, or else you wouldn't have confided in me and asked me to protect Cerina."

"And I thank you for that." Cellena noticed Bardock staring into little Cerina's eyes as she stared back up into his. She was quite a happy child, unlike Vegeta. He was such a fussy baby and he was never still. To be so calm was not a usual Saiyan trait and it was pleasant yet bothered her. "You seem to be watching Cerina closely. Have you seen anything interesting in her future?"

Bardock didn't know what to say, so he ended up shrugging his shoulders. "She's supposed to be special. I just hope we don't screw it up from all of the anticipation of her being so special."

"My child will not let her mother and father down." Cellena lightly bounced Cerina up and down and she giggled. She truly did adore her laugh and it brought a lot of much needed joy into Cellena's life. "Now go help my son be as amazing as he should be as well."

Bardock bowed his head and did as he was commanded. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to get away from Prince Vegeta, so he was going to make the most out of it. After all, Vegeta was one of Goku's greatest allies. He forced himself to be happy about training Prince Vegeta and walked into their training room with an unusual grin on his face. "Alright, Prince Vegeta, today we will–"

"Teach me the Kiao-Ken."

Bardock became instantly irritated. "I told you one thousand times already that you're not ready for that attack!"

"I know that I can prove you wrong, Bardock." At first, he was pleading, but he was too good for that so he crossed his arms and pouted stubbornly. "Show me."

Bardock threw his hands up exasperated. "I'm trying to help you get to the point where you're ready to try this attack, but you keep opposing me every chance you get. All of this won't happen in a day, Vegeta."

"_Prince_ Vegeta."

"_Prince_ Vegeta." Bardock didn't know what to do. Yes, Vegeta was a brilliant fighter. He was well versed from all of his years of travel and conquering, but the humans still constantly surprised them. Raditz picked Piccolo and Goku apart with little effort and then in a year's time, Goku's much weaker friends were able to destroy Saibamen with the same power level. They couldn't physically compare to the Saiyans physical capabilities, but they were doing something right. "I'm trying to help you become a better fight."

"I'm a perfect fighter already. I just need to be stronger!"

He had tried and he just couldn't take that stupid brat anymore! "If that's your only problem, fight me."

Vegeta didn't mind fighting Bardock for a good spar, but he knew Bardock would win easily. "You ate the magical fruit and it made you strong."

"You ate it too. No excuses. Fight me." Bardock had been itching to teach the little punk a lesson anyway.

Vegeta knew that he couldn't back out, despite knowing that he would lose very badly. "Fine!" Vegeta tried to charge Bardock, but he was much too fast. Vegeta tried to land a punch, but Bardock wasn't in the mood to stroke Vegeta's ego and the fight quickly ended with a violent headbutt that knocked Vegeta to the ground. That was unfortunately the closest he would get to hitting Bardock.

"That was pathetic!" Bardock was easily satisfied with watching the young Prince rub his reddening forehead and he knelt down to his side. "Look, I know you learned how to sense energy, but there's a lot more to learn about controlling and harnessing your powers. I can help you tap into levels that you've never even dreamed of. I know you're talented and capable, but as long as you decide to keep trying to prove that by your crappy attitude instead of showing it to me, you'll never achieve the perfection you crave."

Vegeta pondered what Bardock said. It wasn't exactly the craziest thing he had ever heard, so he decided that he was going to consider what he said.

Bardock waited for Prince Vegeta to say something–whether it be good or bad–but Basila came through the doors just in time. "I apologize for interrupting your training session, but Queen Cellena says she needs to see you right away."

Bardock and Vegeta both rolled their eyes at the same time. Vegeta didn't like Bardock's strong friendship with his mother and Bardock couldn't believe that she already wanted to see him again.

Bardock ordered Vegeta to keep training while he followed Basila to the throne room to see Cellena. When he came in, he was surprised and then a bit irritated. "Brother."

Turles was standing before Cellena, talking about something that seemed important. Their conversation ceased when Bardock came in and Turles spotted his baby brother. "I have returned."

Bardock narrowed his eyes in on him. "You're not drastically stronger. Why haven't you been eating your magical fruit?"

He smirked. "I've got my reasons, Bardock."

Bardock tried looking into his brother's mind, but he still couldn't figure out what was going on in his brain. It was completely blocked. "Speaking of your reasons, why are you here?"

He smiled. "To get a drink with my two favorite people."

Cellena rolled her eyes. "I have my daughter. I don't know if I should." Cellena was holding Cerina in her arms as she sat on the throne. She barely set that child down.

"But you promised," Turles whined.

"That I did." Cellena sighed and raised her eyes up towards the ceiling while she thought. It really wasn't the greatest idea to completely run off with the two biggest hooligans that she knew to go get herself completely wasted. She really hadn't done anything very irresponsible since she was hanging out with the twins. She didn't want to be a bad example as a mother and the queen, but perhaps she deserved to blow off some steam. "Fine."

Bardock's mouth dropped. "He's up to something!"

She rolled her eyes. "He obviously wants me to get wasted and have sex with him. I'm not stupid, but it's not going to happen. However, I do expect to have fun. Maybe it won't be so bad acting like kids again."

"Cellena!" Bardock approached her throne to plead with her. _'She can't be this stupid!'_ "What has happened to you?"

The truth was that she was quite lonely. She might have been hanging out with Bardock a lot more, but she still missed Vegeta. They often went on missions together. Perhaps revisiting a time when he wasn't around would make her feel better. "Come on. The faster we do this, the faster he can leave."

Bardock eyed his brother suspiciously. There had to be something terrible going on in the mind of Turles, but it really bothered Bardock that he couldn't figure it out. _'I can't let her fall into his trap and it's possible that he may just want me to join him. What have I got to lose? It's not like he can defeat me.'_ "Fine. I'm in."

"Just the three of us." Turles quickly interjected.

Bardock became defensive. "You don't like Colleen?"

"I want it to be like old times."

A part of Bardock wanted to forget how Turles took advantage of his grandson's inability to control his transformed state and brutally blasting his son in the back several times as he tried to kill him. Turles was his blood and they had saved each other's skin a lot. It would have been great to just forget about all the bad blood and be kids again. It was too bad Bardock wasn't that naive, but he was going to a least try to be a little bit. "Agreed."

Cellena left Basila in charge of the palace affairs for the rest of the day and told her that she was taking a well deserved night off. Bulma was going to watch Cerina and Vegeta was to train with Cassava, a ploy by Cellena and Basila to set their interest in one another in motion. Either way, they were going to be busy enough to not bother her somehow. She dressed casually in jeans, a tank top, and a leather jacket and flew down to the middle of the desert to meet Turles around a campfire. Not even a minute after she arrived, Bardock popped in with Instant Transmission.

Turles was grinning from ear to ear. That sort of excitement warranted some much deserved suspicion, but everyone was pretty intrigued as well. "So, this is how it's going to work." He lifted up a huge jug of some green concoction. "We're going to play a drinking game."

"What is that?" Bardock asked.

"It's strong and it tastes really good."

Cellena's eyes zoned in on the bottle. "You have to drink it first. I don't trust you. It could be poison."

He quickly drank a big swing to dull her suspicions. "Satisfied?"

Cellena still wasn't quite satisfied and turned to Bardock. "You try it next, Bardock."

Bardock looked at the concoction. The last time he was forced to take something his brother gave him, it didn't work out too well. He tried to look inside of Turles's mind–but as suspected–Bardock couldn't pick up anything. "I can't read his mind. I think this is a terrible mistake. We don't know what he's up to."

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked. "I want to reacquaint myself with you two so I can have allies in my goal of absolute power."

"Give me that." Cellena grabbed the jug and took a swing. She didn't trust Turles, but she did believe that she had him figured him out. She decided one night of recklessness wouldn't be completely horrible. "That is strong." She started to cough. "I think I'm going blind."

"You're such a weakling!" Bardock figured it was something to do with her smaller frame or the fact she was a woman.

She pretended to be angry and shoved the bottle into Bardock's chest. "Then you try it."

"Okay." Bardock didn't often give into peer pressure, but his two former best friends were getting to him and he figured he could handle it and took a big swing. "That is strong." It burned all the way down, but it was a pleasant taste in his mouth.

"This is how things will work," Turles said. "You ask a person whatever question you want, but the price is a drink. You are not allowed to lie."

"But we can't answer every question," Cellena said. "I'm the queen. There's information I simply can't say."

Turles was a bit disappointed, but he knew a fun way to get what he wanted. "Then the price is a big drink for a pass. You in?"

'_Does he think I'll get drunk enough to spill all of my royal secrets?'_ It was strong liquor, but Cellena was choosing to be uncharacteristically naive. "I'll play."

Cellena boldly decided to take the jug and downed her price for her first question. "Bardock, is sex with Colleen the best you've ever had?"

Turles immediately started snickering, but he did try to contain himself so he could hear the answer. "Surely it must be Cellena."

Bardock was a little uncomfortable with his brother's confidence. He didn't really think that Cellena would be unfaithful, but Turles had made a few comments that made him a bit uncomfortable. He would bring his mind at ease very soon, right after he dealt with a very testy Cellena. "Colleen told you that, huh?" Bardock laughed a little bit himself. He knew he was in a bit of a situation, but what could he do? "A majority of my best sexual experiences has been with her, yes."

When Turles saw Cellena's mouth drop, he started laughing hysterically. "I'm curious about Colleen now. I'm surprised. I really am."

"You don't have to be nice to your mate." Cellena just couldn't believe it. "She isn't here and there is no lying allowed."

"We were teenagers together for a little under a year. I've been with Colleen for years. Is it so inconceivable that she knows how to please me more than you?"

She was very angry and struggled not react violently. "Fine. That's fair. I understand." Then she poked him in his chest hard. "But if the two of us had sex right now, I would be at the top of your list."

Turles snatched the jug and took a swig. "Cellena, who was your best sexual partner."

"In all seriousness..." She sweetly smiled at Bardock. "Vegeta hands down, no competition."

Turles found a way to laugh even harder at his brother's subtle angry expression. "No competition, Brother?"

"You don't have to be bitter," Bardock told Cellena. "I know–"

"We were teenagers, Bardock. It didn't take him years to surpass you. He was just..." She shrugged and smirked. "...an expert."

"Oh, so we're playing like that, huh?" Bardock refused to believe that, but he would get his revenge and took a swig of the bottle. "Did you mate with Vegeta just to become queen?"

"That's not why I mated with Vegeta!"

"But it's a valid reason."

Turles rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cellena. You won't convince us otherwise."

She crossed her arms and sighed. She knew some people thought that of her, particularly Bardock and Turles. But she had to make Vegeta more powerful before she could obtain her prized position. "Perhaps at first that's why I wanted him, but we connected." She wasn't going to pour her heart out, but she did care for Vegeta deeply, just as he cared for her. "But power isn't why I left you, if that's what you're really wondering."

Bardock crossed his arms and smirked. _'She really does think everything is about her.' _"You're not that important to me."

She glared and took the jug out of his hands and took a swig. "When did you first hook up with Colleen?"

He sighed very heavily. He knew how much that information could screw everything up between them. He thought about avoiding the question, but she would only assume the worst and the truth was slightly better. "Two days after you left."

Cellena's mouth dropped, but she quickly got over her shock and punched him in the stomach. "You dick!"

Her violence wasn't unexpected, yet Bardock was not prepared for it and all of the wind was knocked out of him. It didn't help that his brother was cracking up. When he gathered himself, he stood straight back up. "I had the right to move on. You were not my entire world!"

She snatched the jug and drank a big gulp. "It might not be the only reason, but did you partly mate with Colleen just to forget about me?"

"Yes." Bardock was confused. He had every intention of saying no, but that came out instead. He wouldn't even admit something like that to himself. Why would he admit it to Cellena? "Turles, what's going on?"

"Apparently, you're both drunk."

Bardock was buzzed for sure, but he knew he wasn't drunk enough to admit emotional crap like that.

Cellena was pleased with Bardock's answer. He was obviously hurt and was trying to forget about her when he started having sexual relations with Colleen. But at least she knew that Bardock never did actually cheat on her. "It's your turn, Turles." She started taking a few steps with the jug and tripped a little and landed in Turles's chest. She hadn't really realized that she was that buzzed.

Turles smirked. _'Soon I'll have exactly what I want.'_ "Did you make your move on Cellena because you knew I was making mine?"

That was something Bardock had fought with his brother about and he had never admitted. He didn't really plan on admitting something he had denied for so long. "Yes." But it happened again.

Turles nodded and forced a smile on his face, but it wasn't a happy one. He got the answer he wanted, but it didn't give him really any peace. He didn't realize he was still so pissed about it. "I killed that nice Tuffle family so we could have our little party in their house. I got her that dress. I wanted her and then by the time I came back with something to eat, you two were in the shower together."

"Okay, fine! I knew you were going to make your play." He shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't exactly feel any remorse. He wasn't sorry that he got the girl he wanted. Maybe he regretted screwing with his brother, but Turles wasn't exactly a standup guy.

Cellena rolled her eyes. "You can't claim me like a piece of meat, Turles. I knew you wanted me, but I wanted your brother...at the time." She was reconsidering her young choices. "You two are brothers. Please tell me that you didn't fall out over me."

"No," Bardock said. He thought it was pretty ridiculous to lose his brother over a woman, despite Cellena being extraordinary. "He also betrayed the empire and decided to be a pirate."

"Vegeta betrayed us by siding with Frieza!" Turles yelled.

"Oh, I finally understand!" She laughed. "Wow. You didn't want to follow Vegeta because you both lost him to me."

"How did he deserve to be king?" Turles asked highly offended. "He isn't of any royal blood. He lead a lot of us and helped us win a war. He's not even the brains behind everything. You clearly are, yet he walks around with a huge head because he thinks he's the most powerful."

Cellena held her hand up to get him to stop talking. It was clear the power hungry Turles was bitter, but Bardock and Turles couldn't have led the Saiyans. They were rightfully low levels at the time of Vegeta's rise to power. "We should be having more fun. This is a party, right?"

Bardock certainly wasn't having fun. "I can't believe I'm out here drinking with the two of you. I don't think I've had anything quite this strong since–"

"We killed that Tuffle city in sector 12!" Cellena was excited when she remembered. She got to use a lot of great tricks on her victims. The boys were also very impressed.

Turles remembered it fondly as well. "There was plenty of great food and then there was music and you danced like a goddess."

"Saiyans don't dance," Bardock said. Unfortunately he recalled a vision of his son and granddaughter under some kind of spell and dancing like idiots. He shook his head to get the terrible image out of his head. "I've never seen Cellena dance."

"Cellena did for me and she was so wonderfully gifted." He took her hand and kissed it, admiring her beauty and her grace. She was drunk enough to smile and be happy about his adoration instead of pulling away. As he recalled, Bardock and Cellena were both happy drunks. "Show us some of your moves."

She giggled. "Maybe when I'm a little more drunk." She was really starting to feel it though. It might not have been too long before she was dancing around the campfire, hopefully not in her underwear. "I've got another question. What was the most fun you ever had when we were together?"

"All three of us?" Turles asked. They did have some great times together. "Maybe when we stole that communication device in sector eight."

Cellena snickered and then busted out laughing. "We nearly got caught and had to hide in that closet all night long. You couldn't sit still and you stroked my tail! Bardock had to keep from laughing."

Bardock remembered. Their lives were on the line, but there was something hilarious about the fact that he couldn't laugh and watching Cellena squirm. "Then when we got out, we couldn't even figure out how to make it work."

Turles took the jug from Cellena's hands and took another drink. "Was that your favorite mission, Bardock?"

He thought about it long and hard, but nothing really beat when he first transformed on Planet Vegeta. "It was when we transformed and overtook the planet from the Tuffles."

Turles smiled blissfully. "We crushed them like bugs."

"That's not why." Bardock wasn't into bloodshed like he used to be, but he did have fond memories of wiping the Tuffles out. "When I transformed, it felt amazing. We unleashed who we really were and no one could stop us when we revealed ourselves."

"And you were completely aware," Turles said. "I had to train myself, but you somehow just knew yourself."

Cellena smiled lustfully. "Bardock has always been one with his primal urges."

Turles chuckled. "You certainly are drunk!"

She wrapped her arms around Turles's neck and stuck her butt out a little bit for Bardock. "I'm always a tease when I'm drunk."

"And what's your excuse for when you're sober?" Bardock asked.

"Oh, ha ha!" She took the jug away from Turles, took another swig, and then pointed her shaky finger at Bardock. "The girl in your visions who mated with Vegeta..."

Bardock braced himself. There was no way he was going to tell her the truth. That could mean Bulma's death.

"Is the name of that girl, Bulma Brief?"

He couldn't take the jug. She would have figured it out. He had to lie, so he laughed to play it off. "Of course."

"I knew it!"

Bardock's eyes widened. He hadn't realized what he had admitted to until Cellena exploded. But she wasn't exactly as angry as she should have been. She started laughing and pacing back and forth, probably because she was drunk.

"It was actually brilliant, Bardock. I mean, you set us up to go to Capsule Corp. You probably coached her and I just took her into my bosom like one of my own." She chuckled. _'I'm laughing at bosom and I don't want to kill him. I really am drunk.' _"You played me."

Bardock was on edge. He suspected that he had just signed Bulma's death sentence. "If you were so suspicious, then why haven't you done anything yet?"

"What would you have me do? Kill her?" She laughed. Everyone knew that wasn't her style. "You've surrendered this girl into my arms and I'm going to take advantage of that. Vegeta will get rid of her father as soon as he is expendable. Bulma has disowned her own mother for me. I will use her, but if you think I'll let her corrupt my royal bloodline again, you've got another thing coming."

"I think I've played with your mind more than what you think."

"So are you saying that Bulma has been playing a game on me? You think her loyalty isn't genuine?"

"No. I'm not saying that. I'm certain that she's loyal to you, despite coaching her a little bit. But if you think you can just shrug off your feelings for Bulma as if it wasn't a big deal, you're wrong."

She crossed her arms and pouted, determined to set him straight. "You listen here, Bardock! That little girl means a lot to me, even if she isn't my blood..." She looked confused. "I didn't mean to say that.

"I haven't meant to say a lot of things tonight." He looked at his brother, who was sitting on a rock relaxed and smiling. "What did you do?"

"I guess I didn't mention that this was magical liquor and that as long as you're drunk, you're compelled to tell the truth."

Cellena felt naked from being so exposed and vulnerable. She hadn't been asked anything too damaging or even confidential, but she couldn't take that risk. "I have got get out of here." She started walking away, but suddenly fell on the ground coughing up blood.

"Cellena?" Bardock dropped to his knees to see what was happening to her. There didn't seem to be any explanation other than what she had been drinking. "What's going on, Turles?"

"It's magic, Brother. You have to finish drinking the bottle, or else you can't leave." He smirked deviously. "This little trick has earned me a lot of information through the years."

Bardock growled. Turles always liked to have his fun before revealing how much of a dick he was. He should have never gone along with it, but Bardock was determined to take full advantage of his brother's jug. "Okay, Brother. You must be a little drunk as well. What's your plan? Why are you here on earth?"

"I told you that I wanted to have allies. That wasn't a lie. It wasn't a joke. King Vegeta very much appreciated his power boost and I'm sure there will be many Saiyans that will want it as well. I'll have an army to stand with me, traveling across the universe planting my trees and I'll be reaping the benefits."

Now that Bardock knew what his brother was planning, he had to make some decisions about what to do about it. He didn't exactly want to kill him, but he couldn't let Turles destroy countless worlds across the universe for his own personal gain. "Now that you've confessed your plan to Cellena, don't you think it's all over for you?"

Turles smiled and then just started laughing. "I might have duped Cellena today, but do you really think she doesn't know?"

Bardock helped her up to her feet and looked into her eyes while she tried to avoid his. "I told you that I already knew what he wanted. It's not a bad plan."

He was so angry. "Are you serious?" He could not believe that she would be stupid enough to trust Turles. "He will screw us over!"

"He cares about power, Bardock. As long as that's his goal, he'll keep his end of the bargain. We need to reclaim our title as the strongest in the universe."

"We do that by training. We're Saiyans! What about our pride?"

"Our pride?" she yelled. "We are hiding from Frieza and Broly is out there with his justifiably angry father plotting to destroy everyone I care about and there is nothing I can do about it! My mate is afraid of the power my infant daughter possess and I still fear that he might come back from his trip and decide to destroy her. I am so beyond the point of concern of my pride and whatever. We need power, Bardock."

"I know that, but it's wrong that billions of people will die for this power!"

Cellena looked disgusted. "We conquer the weak because we are strong. That doesn't change just because you've become soft!"

"You're one to talk! I told you about Bulma and you don't even care."

"Oh, I care!"

"Yes. Your feelings are probably hurt, but you won't touch her because you see her like a daughter."

"Not quite, but I do care for her." Cellena hated admitting something like that and it did upset her that Bulma was playing her on some level. She was going to make sure to rectify the situation. "But guess what, Bardock! I will not allow her to be with my son. Ever."

Bardock thought Cellena was going way overboard. "She'll make him happy. I've seen it!"

"I know what's best for my son and it certainly isn't a spoiled human!"

"Guys," Turles interrupted, "you can't leave unless you finish the jug and you can't pour it out unless you want to lick it off the ground."

Bardock growled and took the jug and started to chug as much as he could take, but he couldn't finish it off and started coughing and stumbled back. His whole entire world was spinning. "I've got a question..."

She grunted. "What is it?"

"Who is Brussel?"

Her eyes widened and her lip quivered. She wanted to refuse to answer, but she felt the enchantments working and she couldn't do anything to hide the secret that she do desperately wanted to hide. "Our son."

Bardock felt his heart sink the to bottom of his stomach. "What do you mean?"

Cellena hadn't talked about it to anyone. No one knew and she was determined to take it to the grave. She didn't want to become emotional. "I was pregnant. When I was caught up in that explosion in sector three, I lost the baby."

Bardock questioned and came up with a thousand different scenarios as to what made them fall apart and he never once thought of that possibility. He didn't know what to say. How could he apologize over something that happened so long ago? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you told me that you didn't want any kids and if you didn't care if he died, then I didn't know if I could look at you the same way. It was better if you had the excuse of not knowing." It was hard not telling him what happened, but she didn't know if she could. It was better for her just to leave him behind.

"That's why you went on the killing spree?" He remembered her carnage after she came out of the rejuvenation chamber and it was brutal. She was also much stronger than she ever had been before and she was incredibly fierce. But now when he thought back, he could remember the hurt in her eyes. "Is that why you left me?"

"It played a role..." Cellena struggled to keep in the rest of her thought, but she couldn't. "But I left you because I knew I could do better." When she saw the hurtful and offended look on Bardock's face, it broke her heart as well. Vegeta was the better option and he wasn't an immature idiot like Bardock. He gave her an empire and children. What she had with Bardock was incredible, but it wasn't enough.

"Wow." Turles smiled. "Who said this wasn't fun?"

"Give me that stupid bottle." Cellena became so angry. She wanted to kill Turles for what he had done. When she tried to leave, her insides felt like they were being pulled out of her. She knew she didn't have a choice and started chugging the liquor, but she didn't get any father than Bardock and that brought them to little less than halfway.

Bardock and Cellena wanted to get their night over with and they joined together, taking turns drinking from the bottle while Turles watched them amused. It wasn't so long until they were so drunk, it was hard to be angry anymore and they could barely think anymore. They were full of giggles and they felt like they weren't even in their own bodies, just watching two idiots from a distance. "I think we should just not ask anymore questions," Cellena said.

"I think that's a safer method."

Cellena was so tired that she fell over into Bardock's lap. If she drank anymore, she was going to blackout. She looked up and saw Turles still smiling, but she couldn't do anything to wipe that smirk off of his face. "I'm curious though, Turles. Why do this? You didn't really get anything other than entertainment."

"I wanted entertainment. I do miss our friendship, but there's more to it than that. I haven't asked what I really wanted to. I wanted to wait until Bardock was really drunk. After a while, you don't have the option of not answering. You just have to answer whatever has been asked." He smiled. "Are you ready?"

Bardock sighed. It was hard to care when he didn't even feel like himself anymore. "It looks like I don't really have a choice, Brother."

"What was my future like in your visions?"

"You didn't have much of a future." He smiled. "My son killed you."

Turles was drunk, but not enough to be easily amused by something so horrible. He knew he wasn't immortal, but he didn't think he would be defeated. He was disgusted. "That little weakling, Raditz?"

Bardock thought that was hilarious and started snickering. "No, it was Kakarot. He killed you after you tried to plant the Tree of Might on this planet!"

Turles hadn't even seen Kakarot, but he knew he was only a baby and he knew about his low power level at birth. It was too hard to believe, but why would Bardock make something like that up? Even if he would, it was impossible with Bardock drinking the magical liquor. "You're not bothered that your son killed his own flesh and blood?"

"It's not like it was the first time..."

Cellena was a bit horrified herself, but she couldn't stare at Bardock with horror because her head felt like it weighed one thousand tons.

The more Bardock talked, the more it was beginning to sink in. Bardock's little brat killed him in order to protect the miserable humans. Whatever happened to family? "Who else did Kakarot kill in our family tree?"

"Raditz." Bardock wasn't too wasted to know that wasn't a good idea, but he was too wasted to worry about the consequences.

"Your youngest child killed your eldest? Wow." It was awful news, but Turles would find a way to turn it into his advantage. _'This isn't over. I will not let an infant kill me.'_ "That's very interesting. I think I've learned enough." Turles decided to do them a favor and took what was left of the liquor and guzzled it down. He was certainly drunk afterwards and decided to fly low and slow, but at least he was free. "It's been a pleasure talking to you."

Cellena was still in Bardock's lap, watching Turles leave with so much personal information that he didn't need to know. "What did we just do?"

"Something we shouldn't have."

Cellena pouted. "I never even got to dance."

He laughed. "You are beyond drunk, aren't you?"

She finally lifted herself up and smiled in Bardock's face before busting out into full laughter. "I don't even know why I'm laughing."

"I don't think I can concentrate enough to teleport home." It was a problem. Bardock didn't even feel like flying and he fell on his back. "I think I'm going to pass out right here."

"I hope you don't mind if I join you." She fell over and continued to laugh. She was hoping that Bardock would teleport her back to the palace, but she didn't want to transport into a beam of light unless he was sober. "I'm so sleepy."

Bardock closed his eyes. He was just too messed up to really care about what Turles was going to do. He'd find out in the morning when he could actually think and see straight.

* * *

><p>When Bardock opened up his eyes, he spotted Cellena puking behind a big rock. Bardock's head was pounding and the hot and bright sun wasn't helping. "I hate myself."<p>

"You should. I hate your brother too." She felt miserable and some certain things that Bardock said plagued her. "I half remember what I said yesterday."

"I remember one thing in particular." Cellena braced herself and looked him in the eye as he spoke the name of their dead son. "Brussel." It was weird thinking about his child that should have been born so long ago. He didn't really start caring about the two that he had until very recently. "How do you know it was a boy?'

"I don't know. I just knew it in my bones." She smiled to mask her pain. "We were going to have a son."

Bardock figured that it must have been scary for her to figure out she was pregnant, considering how he used to be. He only lived for the moment and was selfish. He couldn't take care of a kid, but he was willing to commit to Cellena. Maybe he could have become who she needed if she would have only asked. "I would have changed for him, you know. I would have raised him with you and we could have bonded."

She chuckled sadly. "Is this still the effect of the magical booze?"

"Maybe. I'd like to blame it on that." He wasn't sure, but he had to be careful and try not to show so many emotions to his ex. "I'm sorry that you felt like you had to go through this alone." But it did give him some interesting insight on her. "I guess I understand your thing about kids."

"I guess so." She tried not to really go deep and evaluate her emotions, but she did want to have children after she lost Brussel and grew more compassionate towards them. "Lets please keep this between us."

"Sure." No one else needed to know about Brussel. No one needed to know about anything else that happened, especially the part where Bardock confessed that Goku killed Raditz. That sort of information was too dangerous.

"I should get home to my children and you should get back to your family." She stood to her feet, but she wobbled a bit. She wasn't all the way put together. "I'm gonna try to get Turles off the planet now."

"You aren't going to help him, are you?"

Cellena was a bit conflicted. Turles was sneaky and he did just enchant her to figure out his future when he very well could have just asked his brother. She figured out his master plan, but it wasn't smart to trust him, but she didn't know if she could afford to banish him forever. "Even if I didn't, Vegeta will go along with it. We joined the planet trade for riches. What do you think he's willing to do for magical fruit that will make him invincible?"

"There must be a reason why Turles didn't eat all that he had."

"Maybe his body couldn't take it. If you don't work for your power, then I'd assume there is a price to pay. Cerina nearly lost her life, so I know about the risks."

"Then you can't put our people at risk, Cellena. Turles can't be trusted."

She nodded slowly. Her pounding head was proof that she couldn't trust her once dear friend. "I will try to manage this situation the best I can, but I can't make any promises to you as far as what Vegeta will do when he returns if he presents an offer to him."

Bardock sighed heavily. He did not save the Saiyans for them to wage war across the universe, but how could he really expect anything different from Cellena? Strength was important to her people and she was the queen. "I promise I can get us to Super Saiyan. You don't need Turles."

"You promise me you can obtain this power?"

He smiled. "I would bet my life on it."

She perhaps shouldn't have put so much faith in Bardock, but it was better to trust him over his brother. "I trust in your power and in mine, but I think you underestimate what my mate will do when he's desperate."

Bardock could remember Prince Vegeta selling his mind and body over to Babadi for a power boost to fight Goku. It made for a great fight but was utterly worthless, since Goku was far stronger. _'If King Vegeta is like his son, then I may have to take matters into my own hands and make sure we don't become Turles's personal army.'_ "I understand."

* * *

><p>Cellena flew home to the palace and snuck to her room as quitely as possible. She didn't want anyone to see her looking like a mess and question where she had been. She was embarrassed that she had made herself into such a fool. There was a reason why she had put such childish things away. But when she got to her room and turned on the lights, Bulma and Vegeta were sitting in chairs with their arms crossed.<p>

"Where were you?" Vegeta asked.

Cellena looked at her son and then Bulma. _'They are spending too much time together. Didn't Bulma say she killed an animal for him? This is becoming too much!' _ "You two are children. I am an adult and a queen. I don't have to explain myself to you."

"You are my queen and my my mother," Vegeta said. "That means that you have to be more responsible. This type of behavior is unacceptable!" He crossed his arms and glared.

She was a bit annoyed, but a part of her was amused. "And what are you doing here, Bulma? Where's Cerina?"

"I'm here to support Vegeta. Cerina is safe with Basila."

"Right..." _'All of that time I spent trying to make Vegeta get along with her and I was only aiding in her plan to trap my son.' _ "Okay, Bulma you have to concentrate on your studies. Hanging out with Vegeta is not your priority. And you, my son, are not my babsitter."

"You were out with Bardock all night!" he whined.

"Nothing happened and that is something we discuss in private, not in front of servants."

Bulma's mouth dropped. She was so hurt by Cellena's comment and she didn't know why she called her that. _'But I'm supposed to be a princess...'_

"Bulma's a loyal slave," Vegeta assured. "She can be trusted."

_'What has been going on? How could she make my son trust her so much?' _ "Go train with Cassava. I need to speak with Bulma alone."

He got out of his chair and started heading for the door, but stopped for one final warning. "Remember, Mother. I'm only looking out for your best interests."

She forced a grin on her face. "Goodbye, Son." She shut the door behind Vegeta and then zoomed her sights right in on Bulma.

She became scared. "Did I do something wrong?"

Cellena crossed her arms. She didn't know if it was appropriate to just come out and acuse a little girl of being a whore, but she had to say something. "Bardock told you that you're supposed to be with my son, didn't he?"

Bulma was afraid, but she nodded. She didn't want to make Cellena angry. Bulma's father told her that Cellena could never know. But when she finally let the truth out, she was really happy. "Oh, it will be great! I can be a real princess and then you can be my real momma!"

Cellena raised her hand as an order for Bulma to stop speaking and she obeyed. "Bulma, Bardock was wrong. There is a law. Humans cannot mate with Saiyans. If you ever did, you would be killed. I don't want you to die. I'm fond of you."

"But..." Bulma's eyes instantly welled up with tears. All she ever wanted was to be a princess and she thought she could be. She wished her prince was nicer, but they were warming up to each other. She didn't like King Vegeta, but Cellena was a good momma. It wasn't fair! "...can't you change the law?"

"I'm afraid not. It exists for a reason." Cellena almost felt bad, but she knew what she was doing was for the best. Perhaps Bulma might have been fine in another life, but Cellena was beginning to recognize the pure ambition in Bulma's eyes and it was not good for children to be so focused on something that big. Cellena wanted Vegeta to be with someone who would help him, not scheme for him. Of course it wasn't unusual for girls and their mothers to plot to been queen, but Bulma was different.

Cellena came to Bulma and knelt down beside her and spoke softly. "I promise you that you will have a very good life. You'll be the most powerful human on the planet. If you do as I say, you will be treated as royalty, Bulma. But you must know, my son is off limits. Do you understand?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Yes."

There was also something else Cellena needed to know. She would not be made into a fool! "Now all that talk about me being your mother...was it only to get me to like you so you could have Vegeta?"

"No!" she yelled desperately. "I really love you, Queen Cellena!"

"Alright, Bulma. I believe you." She really did, but she questioned if her ambition would one day get in the way of that. _'I'll have to watch you, Bulma.' _ "Now go study. I believe in my brilliant little girl."

Bulma smiled and hugged Queen Cellena. She still didn't recieve any hugs back, but she enjoyed her pat on the head. "I'll go study real hard!" She hurried off so she could go to her room and study to make her new mother proud, but she wasn't convinced that things were over for her. She wasn't destined to be second to anyone. _ 'I'll just have to be more careful, but I will be queen one day!'_

* * *

><p>Bardock teleported to Colleen, who was getting dressed and was in her underwear when he popped into their bedroom. Bardock might have been a bit hung over, but he was happy to see her until she started yelling. "Where were you all night?"<p>

He remembered how sick he was and held his aching head. "I'm not in the mood."

"Well, you should be home!" She was going out of her mind. She swore she wouldn't be jealous, but it was hard. "If your brother is here, then that meant you were probably alone with Cellena all night."

"Wait!" He thought he had perhaps misheard. "What do you mean by that? Where's Turles?"

She crossed her arms. Turles was the least of her worries. "In Kakarot's room."

Bardock was not a man well acquainted with fear, but he was very concerned about his son Kakarot and practically knocked over his mate to get to his son. He ignored Colleen's harpy shrills and rushed to Kakarot's room where his brother was holding him in his arms and tickling his stomach. Turles looked up and smiled at Bardock and it all seemed innocent, but Bardock knew better. He felt a chill through his bones and all he could think about was getting Kakarot from danger. "What are you doing?"

Turles smiled harder. "I just thought I should hang out with your boys."

Bardock was so angry that he could barely think. Despite wanting Kakarot safe, his goal of fighting his brother took precident and he tossed his young son out of his brother's arms and onto his bed. Kakarot bounced off and hit his head on the floor and Turles threw his hands up surprised. "Now that was just uncalled for!"

Bardock growled and threw his brother up against the wall. He never thought he could have been so mad at his brother. His grudge against his brother for fighting Goku and Gohan wasn't even as immense as it should have been. It was only when he saw Turles holding his boy that Bardock felt enough rage to kill his brother. "I should destroy you right here and right now! You don't come in here and threaten my boy!"

"Calm down, Bardock." He smirked. "You wouldn't want your family to know you approve of killing brothers."

Bardock howled and threw Turles through the wall. The noise caused a stir in his home and Colleen and Raditz gathered around to see the sight of Bardock preparing to kill his brother and they didn't know what to do. Did Turles deserve such an act or was Bardock still a drunken mess? Nobody knew what was going to happen.

Bardock could still hear Kakarot screaming and it enraged him that his son was hurt because of that lunatic brother! He acted quickly and teleported Turles away from his home. "I will not let you hurt my family, Turles."

Turles growled and punched Bardock as fast and hard as he could. "I'm your family, Bardock. Have you forgotten that?" Turles was a monster, but Bardock was still his brother. He looked out for him and yet he wouldn't mind stabbing him in the back if he needed to. Taking Cellena literally minutes before Turles intended on going after her was only the first betrayal. When Frieza came along, Turles offered Bardock a place by his side, but he rejected him and then shunned him. Now he didn't even care that his brat killed his own twin!

"I haven't forgotten, but it's pretty irrelevant to you." Bardock did not like what Turles did. Him deciding to become a pirate was not good for him and his family. It only brought more shame on their low level reputation. He only thought of himself. "I saw you come to this planet and abuse my grandson and try to kill Kakarot and his friends for your greed. You got exactly what you deserved!"

How was Turles supposed to defend himself? "That was a different life."

"You're after the same things. Not much has changed." Bardock wanted to believe things were different, but showing up in Kakarot's room was an obvious threat. I won't let you hurt Kakarot."

He laughed in disbelief. "You think I would kill an infant?"

"I think there's nothing you wouldn't do. I've seen you fight in the war. I've done some terrible things myself, Brother, but you're a rare breed of terrible." How Bardock ripped apart The Ginyu Force was a normal occurrence to Turles. No wonder why the Tuffles grudge was so powerful, even after death. "I think you would kill Kakarot, but he's no threat to you. I am."

"You?" Turles chuckled. He didn't believe Bardock had it in him to kill his own brother. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give you the option of giving up your life of pirating and your plan you have formulated with King Vegeta. If you do, I'll let you live." Bardock truly hoped that his brother would at least consider the option. Goku wouldn't let any injustice pass. He wouldn't give up on anyone and he would fight for any people anywhere. Trillions of people would die all across the universe if Bardock didn't stop Turles from planting his trees. He had to get through to him somehow, but Turles wasn't soft in any way. Only a threat or a business proposition would work.

"And if I refuse?" Turles had grown up weak and practically hiding in caves like the rest of the Saiyans. He craved power and dreamed of obtaining it. He was so impressed with Cellena when he saw her because she also dreamed of a better life. Bardock wasn't a dreamer like them. He was a bum. Then she chose him anyway and left him because she saw more potential in someone else. Turles wasn't strong enough. That's why he didn't lead the Saiyans. There was no such thing as royal blood at the time. Then Vegeta had the nerve to relinquish all of his power to serve Frieza because he was a coward. Why was it so wrong that Turles went out on his own and sought after power? Power was all that mattered and when he had enough power, he could fulfill his dream and rule the universe with his might. "What if I plan on being the true savior of our race by getting the power to destroy Frieza? What if they don't need you, Brother?"

Bardock couldn't afford to play his hand, but he couldn't afford to let Turles play his either. "I would say you're not leaving this planet alive."

Turles was surprised, but then he gathered himself. "Then so be it." He attacked first and blasted his brother in his face with as much power he could. It was dirty and it was brutal, but he couldn't afford to remember that Bardock was his blood.

Bardock was caught off guard, but he was stronger than Turles and caught himself. He charged back and punched Turles as fast and hard as he could. His brother's blood flew in his face. It fazed Bardock and that split second of hesitation gave way for Turles to unleash his attack. His blast was as atrocious as it was against Goku. Bardock might have been a goner if it weren't for his new found strength, but he wouldn't give his brother the honor of seeing all of his potential. He could raise his power level enough without going all of the way. He focused his energy into a clenched fist and charged it straight through his brother's chest and then he was still.

Bardock immediately regretted it when Turles's blood poured from his mouth and onto Bardock's back. "Brother..." Turles's hands grasped onto Bardock's arms. It was his last bit of strength, as if he was begging to take back the life Bardock had just robbed from him. Bardock didn't know what to do except let him fall onto the ground. "You fool..."

'_I only wanted you to join me, Brother.' _

Bardock's eyes widened as he finally heard his brother's thoughts. "I couldn't join you, Turles. I'm not like you anymore."

"You'll always be alike, Bardock. We are brothers." Turles didn't doubt that he would abuse Kakarot or his future brat. He didn't know them. He didn't wage brutal wars with Kakarot. He didn't promise to look out for him when they ran away from their worthless father who hit them too hard when he was disappointed. He didn't offer to help him reach his goal of being the strongest he could possibly be. Bardock was different though. The only blood that mattered was the kind they shed on the battlefield for each other. That's what made them family.

Bardock didn't know what he was supposed to do. He considered going home and getting a senzu bean, but that couldn't have been wise. Turles would have become stronger and Kakarot might have still been in danger. _'Turles...'_

He began to laugh softly.

"What's so funny?"

He laughed harder, despite it zapping all of his strength. "I told Raditz about Kakarot."

Bardock gasped. "Why would you do that?" Raditz cared for Kakarot. He looked out for him and helped train him. They were what brothers should have been! He was trying to keep that image of both of his sons dying with holes through their chests out of his mind and keep it from ever happening.

"I think he has a right to know what his brother is capable of. It would have been nice if someone warned me."

Bardock clenched his fists angrily. "It didn't have to be this way, Turles!"

He shook his head wearily. "This isn't just about your boy, Bardock. You can't stand the thought of me hurting innocent weaklings." Even if he wouldn't have gone to Bardock's house and held Kakarot, he would have been confronted anyway. He could sense Bardock had a problem with his plans. "You're soft. You're not even a Saiyan anymore. You're not my brother."

His words stung Bardock for a moment, but he was determined to not go back to the person he was. Goku's memory deserved more than the man he was. "I'm not ashamed of being a better man, Turles."

He laughed once more. "Oh, you've got quite a long way to go..." He chuckled at his brother's naivety, but that was the last of his strength he had and then he was gone.

Bardock was angry, angrier than he had been in a long while. He knew how awful his brother was, but he was still his brother. He grunted and punched the ground, splitting it in half from miles down. "You fool!"

Bardock did give his brother one last respect and gave him a proper burial. He honestly didn't know if he was going to hurt Kakarot and maybe he jumped to conclusions. He didn't know, but he did what he thought he had to do for his family.

He didn't feel like teleporting back to the palace right away. He took his time and flew back slowly. It wasn't surprising to him that Cellena was waiting for him in at the gates of the palace with wide and worried eyes. "I don't sense his energy. Did you kill your brother?"

He fought off his guilt, but it was difficult with Cellena unexpectedly judging him. "I had to. He threatened Kakarot."

Cellena was upset, but she wasn't going to display emotion for Turles. "What am I going to tell Vegeta when he arrives? He was planning on using Turles."

"Turles would have eventually tried to steal his throne or use Vegeta as a puppet." Bardock tried to convince himself. "It's better this way."

Cellena had already lost so much and now she had lost another friend. "I hope so." She was still in her clothes from the day before and she felt disgusting. She could hack roughing it, but she wasn't used to it. "I'm going to get back to being the queen instead of reliving our reckless childhood."

"I'll train Vegeta later today..."

Cellena could tell Bardock's mind was somewhere else. It must not have been easy for Bardock to kill his own brother. "Take your time, Bardock. He and Cassava enjoyed their spar yesterday."

'_Great. There's more trouble.'_ "I think I should spend the day with my family."

A part of her couldn't believe that he killed his brother, but she was beginning to learn that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for Kakarot. "I understand."

* * *

><p>Bardock came home and Colleen was going to start yelling, but he raised his finger for her to stop and she immediately did once he gave her a certain look. "Not right now."<p>

She crossed her arms and pouted, but her mouth was tightly shut. She sensed Turles's energy fizzle out. It wasn't hard for her to guess what happened and she could understand if he needed a moment.

He walked to Raditz's room where he saw his oldest son sitting in a chair in the corner of the room watching his little brother jump on his bed. He was upset and angry, but he wasn't really thinking anything. He just kept getting angrier and angrier. Bardock didn't know what to do to defuse the situation, but he had to intervene. "Raditz–"

"He's supposed to kill me?" he asked.

"Calm down–"

"He's supposed to kill me?" He rose up out of his seat, screaming to the top of his lungs. Even Kakarot stopped jumping and fell on his butt and watched his brother scream angrily at his father while pointing directly at him.

"No," Bardock said. "That was another life. You were different and he was different. Everything was different." He didn't know if Raditz would accept his explanation. It would only sound like he was on Kakarot's side and it would have made things worse. "We're a family and–"

"What happened to your brother?"

Bardock hesitated. He didn't want to tell him, but it was going to come out. "I was trying to protect you."

"Like father like son!"

"You two aren't going to end up like Turles and I. You're going to look out for each other, fight together, grow strong together..." He described everything that he and his brother did together. He wasn't even convincing himself!

"Until he surpasses me?" he mocked. "You're more interested in him than in me, even though you can't really train him. I'm ready and willing to learn, but all you care about is Kakarot!"

"I've trained you!"

But Raditz could tell that his father favored Kakarot from the very first moment he saw them together. "I don't know what you think you know about him, but he is not that special and I'll prove it!"

Bardock was already on high alert and he growled and pointed in his son's face. "You are not going to hurt your brother!"

"What are you going to do if I do?" he asked bitterly. "Are you going to kill me, Father?"

Bardock gritted his teeth. "Don't test me, Boy."

Raditz was devastated. He hated Kakarot and he didn't know if he could ever make his rage and jealousy go away. "Get out and take your brat with you!" Raditz wouldn't have usually disrespected his father or defied him, but he was so angry! He took Kakarot by the tail and flung him into their father's chest. He didn't care that Kakarot was crying or that he had made his father incredibly furious.

"Don't you dare–"

"Bardock." Colleen came inside and placed her hands on his shoulders to stop him from moving forward. "Please leave him be."

He was furious, but he knew how serious she was. He growled and followed her out of the room and kicked the nearest piece of furniture across the room and shattered a table into pieces. "I can't let him disrespect me like that!"

"Oh, now you want to be his father?" Colleen took Kakarot from his hands and rocked him in her arms until he calmed down. He never really stopped crying. He still whimpered lightly in her chest. "You were only nonexistent for the first eight years of his life!"

He shook his head. "Don't be like this, Colly!"

"You should have told me!" She was furious. She thought Bardock had told her everything important. "Now we're completely unprepared for this. They'll never recover."

Bardock sighed heavily. He really had screwed things up. He should have never went out with Turles, but he also should have been honest with Colleen. Raditz should have never found out though. It was too awful of a burden. "I'll make them get over it," he assured.

Colleen didn't know what to do. "So much for this family, huh?"

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13: Clash

Chapter 13

**A/N:** EVERYTHING is about to change. I'm going to have a time jump after this chapter, but this is the one I've been waiting to write for a while so sit back, relax, and read on)

I do not own DBZ

Bardock opened his eyes at the tug of his blanket. As much as he loved to fight, he wasn't quite in the mood to get out of the bed. For a man who used to travel from planet to planet wiping out civilizations, he just couldn't shake the tension in his household. He leaned over and saw his smiling son's face, but he decided to reason with him. "Not now, Kakarot."

Kakarot raised his arms into the air. "Fight."

"Later." Bardock moaned while he rolled over and closed his eyes.

Kakarot pouted and growled angrily. "Now!"

Bardock didn't take insubordination well and he opened his eyes and turned back around to teach Kakarot a lesson, but he recognized his father's emotions and took off running before he ended up punished. "You better run!" Bardock grumbled to himself and laid back down. He had every intention of going back to sleep, but a pair of eyes were on him. "And what do you want?"

His son's smile was mirrored in his wife's face. She definitely wanted something out of him. "I was thinking that we could go somewhere today, just the two of us."

Bardock cocked his eyebrow. "And do what? Train?"

"No. We don't have to train..."

Bardock was completely baffled as to what she wanted, but as soon as the lightbulb clicked on, he was completely appalled. "You mean we should go on a date?" Then he started laughing at the fact that she was serious.

She punched him in his arm. "Why are you laughing?"

He shook his head. "You've been reading too many earth books."

"They seem interesting! We could go someplace different and eat and eat and then we could go someplace private and have lots of sex. How does this sound like a bad idea or even exclusive to earthlings?"

_'Well, when you put it that way...'_ Bardock certainly didn't like the term, but he certainly didn't mind eating food and having sex. It would also be great getting away from the boys for a night and not have to worry about Raditz's look of disgust or Kakarot trying one of his sneak attacks. He started trying to break into their room, which made for a few awkward moments. "Dates usually include casual conversations."

"This is a casual conversation!"

She had him there, but he still wasn't sold on the idea. It just seemed like a very earthling thing to do. "You're not expecting something romantic are you?"

She laughed then. "I don't even know what I would consider romantic. I want to be alone with you. Cellena is my friend, but I'm sick of her always being around–"

"You mean you're sick of me being around her all the time."

She shrugged. "Maybe, but you're sick of training Prince Vegeta and dealing with his attitude. We've had too much tension. We need a break."

He was genuinely sick of Prince Vegeta. He was grateful for his friendship with Cellena, but she had been acting a little odd since Bardock killed Turles. She didn't know how she would explain the situation to King Vegeta. She was also beginning to realize that Bardock didn't exactly have the Saiyan's best interests at heart and there really wasn't a lot Bardock could do to prove her differently. But he was never good with politics or even really thinking much. He just liked to kill people, hang out with his friends, and have sex with his woman when she'd have him. Perhaps it was a good idea to retreat to his old ways. "Sure."

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"It might be enjoyable. We just have to find out what we're gonna do about Raditz and Kakarot."

"One of Cellena's servants can look after them, but Raditz can–"

"We can't leave him alone with Kakarot," he said quickly.

She slightly glared at him. "He's not going to murder his little brother."

"Well, he tried."

"Bardock–"

"Lets be honest about this, Colly." He sat up in his bed. They had been having minor arguments, but they hadn't had their big one yet. "In my vision, he arrived on earth and demanded that Goku betray his friends and family and stack one hundred earthlings on the beach and kidnaped his son. Goku joined with his greatest enemy and they both ended up dead."

"Okay, fine." She shrugged. "That happened, but they were strangers."

"And now they're enemies." The only difference was that Kakarot was completely defenseless and naive of the danger. Sometimes, Bardock got up in the middle of the night just to make sure he was still alive.

"I feel like you're just taking Kakarot's side!"

He laughed with disbelief. "You think he did something wrong?"

"Raditz wanted his help. Goku refused. Maybe they could have worked together and destroyed Frieza. Goku was always destined to do it."

"Goku would have never gone along with Raditz's methods. He's not a killer."

"The Planet Trade Organization is what we do." Everyone she knew and cared about was apart of it. She didn't think much about what she did. She never lost any sleep over it. She was protecting her family and helping them rise to the top. She was a loyal Saiyan soldier. For Bardock to go against all that was insane! "What are you trying to say?"

Bardock had hinted subtly and heavily what he expected his new life to be like, but he did need to make it clearer once and for all. "I don't condone what Raditz did and I don't condone what we do either."

Colleen enjoyed life on earth. She got to be with her family and she trained and became stronger everyday. However, she didn't know if she'd be completely settled in. But even if she could be happy that way, she highly doubted that her people could learn to be so tame. "And when this is all said and done, what's going to happen when King Vegeta decides to continue trying to rule the universe?"

"I'll do what I have to."

She became infuriated. She refused to put the lives of her sons at risk because Bardock decided to become soft. King Vegeta would never settle down. "You'd risk your family to save the lives of strangers? Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Bardock regretted saying that out loud. It did sound terribly soft. "I didn't mean it exactly like that, but..." He didn't know how to clean it up anymore. He just decided to keep his mouth shut.

Colleen sighed heavily. _'He really has gone soft.' _She didn't know what she was supposed to do with him. _'I guess I'll just have to keep him on his toes.'_ "I will follow you, Bardock."

He blinked surprised. "Even though I'm going against everything you know?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm mated to you, you moron. We're stuck."

He was surprised. After everything he had done to her, he didn't expect her perfect cooperation. It was fitting that he went along with her wishes for the day. "I have to make arrangements with Cellena and make sure I can have the day off and find someone to watch the boys."

She smiled and jumped out of the bed. "I'm gonna find something to wear!"

Bardock rolled his eyes. He didn't get how obsessed women were with their fashion, but he was looking forward to his undisturbed meal and nonstop sex. He got dressed himself and went to the royal dinning room where Cellena was sitting with her children. "Good morning, Bardock. Have you come to join us for breakfast?"

His stomach rumbled at the mere suggestion. "I could eat." They had quite the impressive spread, so he began eating instead of talking.

After Cellena finished eating all that she wanted, she cleared her throat and turned to Bardock. "I need to speak with you about something. King Vegeta is returning today so..."

"I'll have to make myself scarce?" He rolled his eyes. He completely didn't care about King Vegeta.

"He knows you're training our son, so you can still train him, but our sessions will have to come to an end. We can't be...as close."

"That's fine." The royal family and their palace was beginning to lose their appeal. "I actually wanted to tell you that Colleen and I were trying to get away for the day...or maybe more."

"To do what?" she asked curiously.

He smirked. "To be alone."

"I see." She was no fool. She'd soon enough be able to engage in certain activities that she was missing out on. "That's fine. You've been working hard and you've had some issues as of late." _'It couldn't have been easy killing his brother. He should clear his mind.'_

"Could one of your servants look after Kakarot and Raditz?"

"Servants are meant to serve, so I'm sure I could find someone, even though they are meant to serve me."

"You're too kind," he said sarcastically.

That garnered a small chuckle from Cellena, which made Prince Vegeta very upset. He was so sick of seeing him around. It was bad enough he was so close to his mother, but it was wrong that he was so much stronger than his father. Vegeta hated it! "I'm going to go train, Mother."

Cellena paid little mind to her son as he left. "Bardock, you may go with Colleen. I don't know if it's best if you're here when Vegeta gets back anyway. I'll make sure your sons are looked after."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Yes, yes." She shooed him away. "Go off somewhere and be eternally grateful for my favor."

Vegeta could hear their laughter from outside and it angered him all the more. He was stomping through the halls of the palace and walked right by Bulma, who was waiting in a corner for him. She was trying to be careful, since Cellena didn't want her to be with Vegeta. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he insisted, yet he felt compelled to rant about it to her anyway. "I hate Bardock! I wish my father would destroy him."

Bulma gasped. "But he's so nice!" Without Bardock, she wouldn't know about her mission to be with Prince Vegeta and she's be destined to be a commoner for the rest of her life.

"He's a little too 'nice'. Saiyans aren't supposed to be nice at all." Vegeta grumbled to himself. "I wouldn't be surprised if that filthy low level was trying to stage a coup!"

"You don't think he would, would he?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm certain my father is stronger than him now. It's been a year an I'm sure he's been training hard. He can do it."

Bulma had quite the dilemma. She liked Bardock and she was grateful for all of his help concerning her future. She didn't like King Vegeta much. If Bardock wanted to take down King Vegeta, that wasn't a big deal to her. But if Bardock wanted to take away Prince Vegeta's royal status, that was going to be a problem. "Don't worry, Prince Vegeta. I'm sure everything will work out."

Vegeta took some small comfort in Bulma's bright and wide smile, but he scoffed and stomped away from her regardless. _'Foolish girl.'_

Maybe it wasn't a good thing, but Bulma decided to form a plan to make Prince Vegeta happy.

* * *

><p>"Why can't we come?" Raditz whined.<p>

"Because," Bardock snapped, "your mother and I would like to have uninterrupted sex for as long and as much as we want."

"Bardock!" Colleen slapped Bardock in his arm. "You speak too plainly to the boy. He's still only a child."

Raditz didn't care about his parents leaving anymore. He could have used the time apart. He just wished he didn't have to deal with Kakarot. "When are you leaving?"

"Assuming your mother actually packed instead of trying on various types of clothing, we'll be ready to go." He smiled.

Raditz nodded. He didn't know what to say to his father. He didn't mean to make things so awkward, but he couldn't apologize for how he felt. His father did favor Kakarot. It was painfully clear.

Bardock knew that he should have said something to resolve their issues, but he didn't know what to say. He didn't trust his son and he expected more out of Kakarot. He remembered what Goku did and what Raditz did. Goku was a hero and Raditz deserved to die. Bardock hoped Raditz 'slife would turn out different, but his opinion of his young son wasn't so easy to shake. "Bye, Kid."

* * *

><p>Cellena put on a new gold dress that she adored very much. It was a special gift from King Furry and she had been waiting for a great occasion to wear it. She looked herself over in her mirror and smiled with approval, yet was still incredibly nervous. Vegeta had forgiven her for their spat before he left, but she wasn't over it. Absence had made her heart grow fonder and she longed to be reunited with her mate.<p>

She still had royal matters to attend to and waited for her mate in the throne room with Cerina in her arms and her bored-out-of-his-mind son standing next to her. She received updates on her mate's location and when she received word that he had landed, she became nervous.

"Can I go greet him?" Vegeta asked.

Cellena nodded. "Tell him where I am."

Vegeta nodded and walked out of the throne room with an escort of guards.

Cellena bounced her child on her lap gently and she giggled. She was already much stronger, so she hoped that Vegeta wouldn't take that out on her. She truly was an amazing child and Cellena deeply cared for her.

* * *

><p>King Vegeta had been gone from his new home for over a year. He returned with many Saiyans and ordered many to follow to Earth in a certain amount of time. He planned on taking over the universe whether Frieza and Broly were alive or not. He would be careful and he would be smart and once he settled some things with Cellena, things could properly get into motion.<p>

But besides his focus on power, he had something else that was driving him mad. His issues was something else that also needed to be settled by Cellena. He did miss her and he desired to have her in his bed. He hadn't been without the pleasures of a woman, but it was only physical enjoyment. No woman could compare to her. He hoped for her sake that she had enough sense to remain celibate while he was away.

He did decide that he would be as calm as possible when dealing with the situation. It was unlike himself, but his hotheadedness almost cost him the respect of his mate and the life of his daughter. Everyone would pay when they needed and if they deserved to, but he needed to be wise in his decisions or else he could lose everything.

His patience was already tried once he walked out of his spaceship and saw Bulma waiting on the launching deck with a group of royal guards. He did like that she had completely fallen in with their plans, but he was still annoyed by her presence. He did his best to ignore her, but as soon as she noticed that he would not acknowledge her, she spoke. "It's good to have you home, Sire!"

Of course it was good that he returned. He was the king after all. He continued to ignore Bulma and walked with his guards toward his throne room inside the palace.

"Cerina needs her real father, not Bardock."

Vegeta stopped in his tracks and raised his hands in a motion for everyone to stop. Inside, he was boiling alive. On the outside, he calmly ordered his guards away so he could have a proper word with the young Bulma. "What do you mean?"

Bulma knew it was best to remain as innocent as possible and a hint of fear would help with that. She was still afraid of King Vegeta, even though she had become untouchable. "Well, they're friends. They do everything together and he takes an interest in Cerina..."

"Really...?" King Vegeta thought it was odd when Bardock offered to lay down his life for his daughter. There had to be some reason why he would be willing to do something so drastic for an infant he had no relation to, despite being Cellena's "friend". "Leave me, Bulma."

She bowed and ran off afraid back towards the palace. When she went back inside, she ran into Prince Vegeta and his guards. "I need to request an audience with you, Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta cocked his brow. He realized that she must have been coming from meeting his father. _'What has she done?'_ "That will be all," he told his guards and ran off with Bulma on a private balcony where the two of them could talk. "What did you do?"

Bulma smiled to herself and swung her hips to feel her dress sway. "I did something to help you with your Bardock problem."

Vegeta's eyes opened wide with worry. "Bulma, if anything happens to my mother–"

"Don't worry," she assured. "I'm a genius, remember? I know what I'm doing."

* * *

><p>The doors to the palace opened up and Cellena braced herself. When her mate came through the doors with his escort, she smiled and respectfully got out of King Vegeta's seat so he could reclaim his proper spot on the throne. She was smiling and glad to see him, but he didn't smile or even crack one of his infamous smirks. He seemed bothered and she didn't know what she could have possibly done to displease him. She gathered herself and smiled regardless. "It's good to have you home again, my king."<p>

Seeing her again only made him angrier, but he was going to at least appear as calm as possible. "Leave," he commanded everyone else and they all flooded out quickly. He realized he was already failing in his task to remain calm once he saw how unnerved she was. "You received my report about the Saiyans that arrived with me and are on their way?"

"Yes. I've made living arrangements."

"To accommodate them all?"

"I know earth seems like a small planet, but there is lots of land and we've extended our community."

"It's not enough," he snapped frustrated. "I think it's time we purged the planet."

Cellena tried not to have much of a reaction, but she knew her eyes bucked and she lost her breath for a split second. "Are you certain it's the right time? We have their absolute cooperation and–"

"We shouldn't have to make room. This planet should all be ours."

Cellena didn't honestly care about the lives of the humans ending. She would of course miss their innovation, but she believed the Saiyans had adapted enough into their culture to still live comfortably. Besides, they would most likely keep some slaves alive. The biggest issue was if Bardock would let them purge the planet. _'Turles was formidable but Bardock destroyed his own brother. He doesn't care about politics and what this could do to our people. If Vegeta makes a move against the people of earth, Bardock may stop him.'_

She was torn. She didn't want either of them to die, but it was becoming more inevitable that they would have a confrontation. "How much stronger have you become, my king?"

That did make him smirk. "My power has increased greatly, Cellena. And you?"

"My power has increased as well." She felt incredibly guilty. _'Bardock was a fantastic sparing partner. Why wouldn't my power be greater?'_ She smiled, but she was uncomfortable. _'Perhaps I shouldn't have trained with him. Everyone in the palace knows about our sessions. Vegeta will find out and take it the wrong way.'_

"And our son?" he asked curiously.

"He's stronger as well." She chuckled. "He gives his teacher much difficulty."

Vegeta chuckled. "As expected. He is indeed stubborn. It must be difficult for him to be taught by someone out of his station."

"It is strange," Cellena said. "It's unusual for a low level to be so powerful."

"It doesn't matter," Vegeta said. "He is nothing compared to me."

Cellena forced a smile on her face. "Of course he is nothing compared to you. Only Frieza stands in your way and once he is gone, you can rule the universe." Cerina began to get fussy in Cellena's arms. She wanted to run around. Cellena held her far too much for a baby her age.

Vegeta noticed his young daughter. She was a beautiful little girl. She looked so much like her mother that there wasn't much of a trace of him within her at all. Of course his features wouldn't have looked very complimentary on a girl, so it had never bothered him before. However, it did disturb him suddenly that he couldn't see himself when he looked into his daughter's eyes. "And Cerina?"

Cellena instinctively held on tighter to her daughter. "She's growing stronger, but it's nothing alarming."

He couldn't sense anything alarming about her either. The most he could expect out of her with her present state was for her to end up being as extraordinary as his son. As long as she never tried to take Vegeta's spot on the throne, all would be well. "Where is Bardock?"

She was surprised. "He and his mate went away."

"To where?"

"I'm not sure." That baffled her even further. She thought Vegeta would be happy to be rid of Bardock. "They wanted to have some time alone and I granted their request. I did not ask where he was going."

"Send for him. I need to speak to him."

As strange as she thought it was, she knew better than to question him. He had a very sensitive trigger when it came to Bardock. "Yes, my king."

Just as Cellena was about to leave with her daughter in her arms, Vegeta called out to her. "Leave Cerina."

Cellena looked down at her daughter. She had no idea what her mate would want with a child who was only a year old. He couldn't speak to her or train her. He couldn't bond with her. What was the point? "Certainly, my king." She sat her daughter down on her own two feet and began inching away from her.

"Mama!" Cerina reached out for her mother, but her mother shook her head and eyed her sternly. She pouted and began tearing up. She didn't know who the big and scary man was and she didn't want to be alone with him.

"Come here, Cerina."

Cerina looked at her mother to make sure it was okay. Cellena didn't honestly know, but she nodded. "Go on, Cerina. That's your father."

Cerina recognized the name and smiled, though she was still afraid. She began walking slowly to her father, but crawled up the throne stairs to her father. She waited for him to hold her like her mother, but he kept staring at her and it made her uncomfortable.

Vegeta was searching for anything that was like him, but he couldn't find a trace. "You and I have a task, Cerina."

Cellena walked out of the throne room and saw at least fifty new Saiyans waiting outside for King Vegeta. They bowed before her and that pleased her, but she was taken by surprise. She especially didn't understand when she spotted Baga, the brilliant father of Colleen. He was easy to spot since he had a long and wild mane similar to his grandson, Raditz. _'Bardock isn't going to be pleased about this at all.'_

King Vegeta emerged from the throne room with Cerina by his side, holding onto his leg when he would stand still enough. He looked past Cellena and onto the scientist. "Baga, I'm in need of your services."

"Yes, my king."

Cellena cocked her brow and looked back at her king, but he pretended like she was not there and went back into the throne room with the scientist. She was concerned with whatever they were going to do with Cerina, but she decided to have faith in her mate instead of clouding him with many suspicions. _'I'm certain Cerina will be alright...'_ "I have preparations for you all," she told the Saiyans. "We have a routine, though things are certain to change very soon. Just try to get accustomed to our way of life on earth."

Cellena wasn't really in the mood to deal with new Saiyans. She recognized all of them to be important warriors. _'Is Vegeta planning something?'_ It was hard to focus with all of her worry. Very soon, she was going to be forced to pick a side.

* * *

><p>Colleen smiled in excitement at her mate's choice of location. She had seen grander places in her earth books, but she did enjoy the beauty of nature. There wasn't much on Planet Vegeta. Luscious forest and the wonderful view of the mountainous terrain was about any good place as any to enjoy the company of her mate. "Where are we?"<p>

"Mount Paozu." Bardock had so many memories in his head of that area. It was where Goku grew up and returned to live out his life with his family. He had been wanting to visit, but hadn't brought himself to do it yet. He planned on taking her somewhere else to eat and was going to use a credit card given to him by Cellena for a hotel, but he wanted to see Goku's home first. "This is where he lived."

Colleen laughed and pulled in Bardock for a kiss. "You are not going to be thinking about your fictitious son while the two of us have sex. I want to pretend like it was when I was a teenager and all we did was please ourselves."

"That seems like a lifetime ago."

"Well, I remember and I can remind you." Colleen was young and brash and went by her emotions particularly when she was young. She let nothing stop her when she wanted Bardock and she felt like being that naughty again and began taking off of her clothes, despite being out in the open.

Bardock began to laugh. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm a young mother with too many responsibilities, sharing my husband with his ex lover. Excuse me if I want some me time."

"Go right ahead." Bardock was enjoying her "me" time and made love to his woman right out in the wild in a place that actually felt a little bit like home. It felt more like home than Planet Vegeta. He really wasn't on that planet much. He was always traveling to different planets, conquering and killing for the good of Frieza's empire. So why should he consider anything about his old life when all he did was work for a traitor? There were so many more possibilities on earth for a better life.

"Are you hungry?" Colleen asked her mate after a few rounds. They laid together resting, looking up at the stars. The most beautiful thing about Planet Vegeta was looking at it's rich redness from far away on a spaceship. Just about everything on earth was beautiful.

"I am," he told her. "We worked up an appetite."

She squealed at the thought of it. "I'm so pleased with our lives right now, Bardock. I mean, I can't wait until we're all stronger and can destroy Frieza, but this is more than I ever thought possible."

"How could you even think of something like this?" He couldn't have. Even with seeing the future of another world that could never be, he was still blown away with his life. "I can see the future. Our son is supposed to defeat Frieza."

"We're living in the palace." She practically swooned. "We're finally getting the respect we deserve, Bardock. You're training the prince, sparing with the queen, and you have influence with the king. My father tried everything to stop us from being together in fear of the mockery you'd make me. Now look at us." She smiled.

It wasn't much like Bardock, but he smiled as well. He didn't expect much out of his life, but that was because he did so little to make that happen. He used to only care about fighting. Making something of himself to appease his mate's pride was not something he cared about. But that was one reason why he was no longer with Cellena. "I'm gonna go find an animal to eat."

"Do you want me to hunt with you?" she asked.

"No," he got up and began dressing himself. "You can build a fire."

"Alright, fine." She began getting dressed so she didn't have to hunt through the forest naked, not that she would mind all that much. She might have liked human customs, but it was fun being primal. "Don't be gone too long, Bardock."

"I'll be back with the food before you even build that fire."

She gaffed offended. "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet it is, Woman." He hurried to the closest energy he could find. There were fishes in nearby rivers and he was certain he could find a fish big enough to satisfy them, but he knew Colleen could complain about having to scale it. Besides, he didn't really want fish. He heard trees falling and knew Colleen was taking the task serious. He had to hurry. And then he saw his prey. There was a beautiful boar waiting for him to strike.

He prepared a small energy blast that would kill it and not burn it too much, but just as he was about to blast it, a Saiyan guard appeared in front of him. Bardock growled and lowered his hand, but it cost him his prized dinner. "Queen Cellena said I could have a break."

"King Vegeta requests your presence."

Bardock sighed heavily. He really wanted to enjoy the rest of his night with his woman. Colleen would not be happy. "I need to tell my mate."

"King Vegeta wants to see you immediately. He expects you to teleport in."

Bardock grumbled to himself. Disappearing was really going to make her mad, but he expected that he'd be back soon. "Fine." He concentrated and when he opened his eyes, he was standing before the king in his throne room. He didn't expect Cerina to be by his side, and he questioned if it would be for a good reason or not. _'He's not going to hurt her, is he?'_ Bardock went inside of his mind and saw that Cerina was in no danger. Oddly enough, Vegeta was happy to see him.

Bardock dropped his guard once he realized there was no immediate danger and bowed before his king. "What can I do for you, your highness?"

Vegeta smiled. "I've seen my son, today. I know of his strength. You've done well."

"Thank you, Sire." _'This is very surprising indeed.' _"Excuse me for being a bit off guard, but I didn't think we were one good terms, my king."

"A year away has done me some good. I'm not as quite annoyed as I used to be. And why shouldn't I be happy? My power has increased significantly and I believe I have the power to destroy Frieza."

Bardock shouldn't have, but he cocked his brow. "Forgive me, Sire, but only a Saiyan who has achieved the legendary transformation can have the power to destroy Frieza."

Vegeta smirked. "So you say..."

The doors opened and Cellena arrived back inside the throne room, very surprised to see Bardock there. When Bardock realized how confused she was, it began to worry him. "May I ask what's going on?"

Vegeta smiled and stood on his feet. "Bardock, I've decided to have a party to celebrate my return."

And then in an instant, Bardock felt a blazing hot heat surge through his stomach. Blood flung from out of his mouth and he couldn't even process that King Vegeta had acted quickly and blasted him fatally until the calm and collected Cellena let out a horrifying scream.

"Of course this party will be thrown at your funeral, Bardock." He smiled fully as he watched his victim fall to the ground writhing in pain.

Cellena could not believe what she had seen. Yes, their fights had been escalating and it was bound to happen soon enough, but she was depending on Bardock being stronger to stop Vegeta from engaging in a battle. She never wanted Bardock to die. "Bardock!"

"Stop right there!" Vegeta ordered. It sickened him to see her getting emotional, especially over a man that wasn't him. She forgot all about her form and apperance or the fact that it was her king's will to see Bardock dead and she began running to him to do what she could as she watched him die miserably. Well, he would not stand for it. "He is to die."

"Vegeta..." She couldn't watch him die. He had done far too much for her. He meant too much. "Why?"

"Why?" he barked angrily. "You told me you knew nothing about Bardock!"

"I never said that! I never lied about knowing him."

"Oh, clever woman!" he yelled sarcastically. "You twisted the truth to manipulate me! Don't you think I would want to know about your past relations with him?"

She felt like she couldn't breathe. "How did you find out?"

"When you were injured during the war, he brought you to the infirmary. He begged one of my generals to let you use the chambers. Bardock might not know, but I was there. I couldn't remember his face until I thought about it long and hard while being away and I have been dying to get back so I could finish off this low level trash!"

"That's why I felt like I couldn't tell you!" She could not understand why Vegeta couldn't see. He had just told a story about how Bardock saved her life. If not for Bardock, Vegeta would have never even met her! They owed him everything, but he couldn't see past his own ego. "You would have been so jealous and you have never listened to him about evacuating the planet. We'd be dead, Vegeta!"

Vegeta could not deny his anger and the role it could have played, but he would not let it be an excuse. "There were other opportunities!"

"I know you, my king. There was never going to be a right time." She knew how he was, but they were mated. It didn't make any sense to attack Bardock over something so useless. "Let me help him. This man is a loyal Saiyan solider. He saved our son from Frieza. He saved our daughter from you!"

She stared her mate down. She was disgusted with Vegeta. She truly was. She knew he was her king, but she had to disobey his orders and save Bardock. She owed Bardock that!

Vegeta saw her about to make her way toward Bardock's body, and he became completely infuriated. "I swear on the life of our son, if you even touch him, I will strip you of your title and you will be banished along with his whore and his two brats and you will never see our children again!"

She stopped. Her title? He power? That was painfully tempting enough, but to threaten taking away her children...?

It was hard not to think of old times while Bardock was coughing up blood on his way to a painful and quick death. She didn't really want to leave him, but there was so much more she wanted out of life and it was difficult being with him knowing that she had lost their son that he never wanted to begin with. That didn't erase the experiences they shared or the feelings she had for him. He was a fantastic lover and did pretty good at being her friend.

'_How can Vegeta be this selfish?'_ Her lip quivered. "Why are you doing this?"

Vegeta didn't understand how his beautiful, talented, and brilliant Cellena could be so attached to a low level pest. He walked up to her and stroked her lovely skin on her cheek. He didn't enjoy seeing her suffer, but he felt compelled to teach her a lesson. "Because you're mine and no one can forget that."

"You only needed me to remember that, Vegeta, and I've never forgotten. I never wanted to." Her bond with Vegeta made them inseparable, but she wasn't exactly glad about that anymore.

He let her go and reclaimed his seat on his throne next to his sniffling daughter who was upset when her mother became upset. "Make your choice."

"Choice?" she chuckled quietly and bitterly. What choice did she have? "Guards!"

They flooded into the throne room and waited for her to make an order. Some of them looked at Bardock's body surprised, but they knew what their king was capable of and there had been whispers of his unhappiness with Cellena's friendship with the low level.

Cellena could no longer look at Bardock. It was too much. "Take him away. Let Bardock die somewhere out of our sights."

Two guards grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the throne room. They didn't even have the decency to pick him up and treat him with any respect. Despite him being a great solider who had saved their entire race, he would always be nothing more than a low level.

'_This is really how I'm going to die?' _Bardock coughed up even more blood. He was surprised that he was still breathing. There were so many reasons to survive. His mate was waiting by a fire for him to return with dinner. His boys were waiting for him to return home so he could make them strong warriors. If he did, the earth would be doomed. However, there was nothing he could do. He could feel himself fading.

"_Father! You can't give up."_

He was hearing things again. His greatest regret was that he couldn't appease Goku by keeping his past life intact. He ruined everyone and everything because he made a choice.

"_Father, no! Don't give up!"_

"Goku?" He opened his eyes and saw his son, hovering over him with a look he recognized. When Goku refused to give up, you could see the fire in his dark eyes and you knew that no matter what, he was going to win.

"_You cannot give up! Your family needs you. The people of earth need you!"_

Bardock knew that he couldn't afford to, but he didn't have the energy, the strength, or even enough blood to continue on. "I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes and fought to stay awake, but he didn't know if he could. He at least wanted to see Kakarot one last time. He didn't deserve to. If he would have just let things be, the earth wouldn't be in such danger.

"Father!" Raditz and Kakarot were gathered up by a servant. They didn't know where they were going, but he knew something was wrong. When he sensed his father's energy fading, he broke free with his brother in his arms and made a run for it. When he finally spotted his father, he was caught by a guard and was unable to break free from his grasp. "Don't you dare die, Father!"

Kakarot had fallen out of Raditz's arms. In the commotion, he quickly got out of the way from his furious brother and wove his tiny body over to his father. One guard was about to knock Kakarot out of the way, but he got a signal from another guard to stop and let him come. They were even so kind to drop Bardock flat on his back.

"Father?"

"Kakarot..." He opened his eyes and saw his boy, the boy that he would have done anything for. "Sorry, Kid. Looks like I can't train you."

He frowned. "Why?"

Bardock chuckled._ 'I guess he can't always be a genius.' _"Because, I'm dying."

"No!" he yelled stubbornly.

Bardock couldn't keep his eyes open and began fading away. "Sorry, K Bardock felt Kakarot's little fingers shove something into his mouth. He was going to retaliate and yell at his stubborn brat, but he remembered the taste and the shape on his tongue.

"_Eat it, Father."_

He forced himself to open his eyes. He saw his little Kakarot, but above him he saw Goku just as big as he was when he last saw him in his visions. He figured he must have been hallucinating, but he knew it was a senzu bean in his mouth and he would not refuse what he needed.

"Alright, Kid." One of the guards pushed Kakarot out of the way and onto the ground. "You've said your goodbyes." They picked up Bardock's body and continued carrying him off.

But once Bardock managed to swallow the bean, he unleashed his rage in a powerful whirlwind that was strong enough to free himself from the grasp of the guards. He could have killed them all, but he needed to think about his boys and he quickly teleported to Kakarot, then to Raditz, and then to Colleen.

"Bardock?"she asked surprised. She was in the middle of dusting herself off after taking out three Saiyan guards. She was worried once she saw a hole in the middle of his shirt and felt his dramatic increase in power. "What happened?"

"King Vegeta finally made his move against me."

Her eyes bucked. "And what are you going to do about it?"

He sat Kakarot down and let go of Raditz. "Stay here." He teleported out of her sight before she could protest. He knew she would. Of course she would want the king to pay, but she wouldn't agree with what Bardock had in his heart.

He was going to kill the king.

* * *

><p>Cellena grabbed her baby girl for some form of comfort and honestly, it made her feel better to have her away from her father. But when she saw a tiny red prick on her daughter's forearm, she was concerned. "What did you do to her?"<p>

Vegeta glared the slightest bit. He didn't enjoy being questioned. "I made sure she was mine."

Out of everything that Vegeta had done, testing their daughter might have been at the top of the list. "I can't believe you would lose your faith in me."

"I know how close you were when I was away." Adults could lie and exaggerate, but the truth was spoken out of the mouth of Cellena's loyal blue-eyed human babe.

"He's the strongest of our race, aside from the infant you sentenced to death." She couldn't do much and she didn't want to incur his wrath, but she meant to sting his pride. "He was a good sparing partner. He would have been a great comfort to me while you were away for so long, especially since I didn't expect you to remain celibate in your absence. However, I remained faithful. I will always be faithful, despite your treacherous actions today!"

"You think me cruel, Cellena?" He laughed with disbelief. "Well if my actions aren't justified, then let the universe strike me down right now!"

And the universe answered in form of Bardock's impressive punch that sent the king flying straight through his throne room ceiling up many levels until he was up into the sky, nearly unconscious.

Cellena was shocked. She thought for sure he was dead. She felt his power fade and she heard his son screaming for him. But she could also hear the sounds of guards approaching the throne room doors and they sounded panicked. "Bardock..."

He wouldn't look at her. He was furious and he refused to give any thought to her feelings or concerns and he took off into the sky with every intention of killing her mate.

Cellena couldn't see all of his face, but watching him from the side gave her as much as a glimpse into his mind for her to know what he planned on doing. "Bardock, stop!" She sat her daughter down and took off into the air after him, but he was fast. Too fast. "Bardock!"

He pushed himself even further until he caught up with Vegeta, who was waiting for him in the sky. _'No one is going to stop me from doing what I should have done a long time ago!' _They both drew their fists back and prepared for a good punch and when they threw their mighty blows, their knuckles clashed and the world began to shake. Bardock wasn't the least bit impressed with Vegeta though and used their connection to teleport him in familiar ruins where many battles for the fate of the earth took place.

Vegeta was caught off guard and Bardock took full advantage and blasted him with enough power to knock him back and off his feet. Vegeta was more than surprised to see Bardock alive, but he had to get over his shock and his pain if he wanted to finish him off once and for all.

"A woman?" Bardock questioned. "Honestly? You would kill your most valuable asset and you'd do it over a woman?"

Vegeta wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked as he stood on his feet. "You and I both know how extraordinary this particular woman is. Nevertheless, it's more than just about her."

"You're right. I've heard this same sad and sick story for years. The royal whatever is upset because a low level solider is just better than you!"

"You're not–"

"Stonger?" Bardock hurried and punched the king in the face, knocking him back on the ground. "Faster?" Then he kicked him in his gut and forced him back into the sky at highspeed. "And despite your mate's claims, I believe I'm the better lover." He used Instant Transmission to teleport above Vegeta and he plowed his fists into his back and slammed him back down to the earth violently. "I'm better and the sad part about it is that I don't even care."

Vegeta struggled out of his crater. He could not believe that Bardock had the upper hand, but he refused to let it continue. "What do you mean by that?"

"I just wanted to live on this stupid planet with my family. I've been mated for over a year now. I don't want Cellena and didn't want your stupid throne, Vegeta. It didn't have to come to this."

"Yes it did." Vegeta knew of Bardock's reputation and how formidable he might have been on the battlefield, but his reputation didn't match up with his eyes. He was weak, soft. "You lack what it takes to build the Saiyan Empire and I don't need you ruining my plans."

Bardock narrowed his eyes in on the king. He did not lack what it took to finish off at least one more person. "But the truth is that you can't stop me."

"We'll see about that."

And from that point on, the two Saiyans began fighting blow for blow. Vegeta was surprised at Bardock's incredible strength, but he had confidence in his abilities and smirked every time he landed a punch or had a direct hit from an energy blast. He might have shed some blood, but in his mind Bardock's wounds were much worse. And when he got a great blow in and knocked the wind out of Bardock and he dropped to his knees, Vegeta started to laugh. "You're not going to win, Boy." He raised his fist, prepared for another blow to knock his head off. "You should have stayed dead."

Bardock smirked himself and raised his hand just in time to catch Vegeta's fist. "But you didn't kill me and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." Bardock yelled as he pushed a rush of power out of his body that was powerful enough to knock Vegeta away and into a mountainside. "The truth is that I was already much stronger than you and then you made me more powerful."

Vegeta struggled to move, but Bardock's energy had him pinned down and he was forced to see Bardock's might for what it truly was. Once he saw his bright, yellow aura, he knew that he was possibly looking into the eyes of his end.

"I can destroy you. I could have always destroyed you. I was contempt with letting you live in your foolish fantasy. But now that you've forced my hand, I want to let you know that even though you have that filthy royal blood in your veins, you'll never surpass me! Your son will be nothing compared to mine. That's his destiny."

"Bardock, stop!" Cellena flew off as fast as she could once she locked on to Bardock's energy signal. It wasn't difficult considering how powerful he was. She feared that she would not be fast enough to end their squabble, but thankfully she arrived just before Bardock finished him off.

Seeing Cellena didn't exactly make him feel merciful. "Get out of here, Cellena."

"Or what? Will you kill me?"

Bardock stared into her eyes. Her problem was that she thought she controlled him when the truth was that she never had such an ability. "Vegeta is a fool and he is going to die for it!" He didn't hesitate any longer and released a powerful blast of energy towards the king and he was engulfed in Bardock's unbridled power.

Cellena lightly screamed, but then covered her mouth to block the sound. "What did you do?"

The dust settled and Vegeta's body was still intact and his energy signal still existed, but barely. He was also unconscious, but extremely lucky to be alive. Bardock wasn't satisfied and he considered blasting him once more to finish him off. He swore he wouldn't be merciful, but he wasn't sure if he had much of a choice.

He flew over to Cellena and landed in front of her and pointed his finger angrily in her face. "Listen up, Cellena, because I'm not going to repeat myself. Earth is not to be touched. Our people can stay here and you can keep whatever agreement you have with King Furry intact. I don't care, but I will not let a purging stand. This planet is under my protection. Do you understand?"

She didn't exactly like being ordered around, but what could she do? Bardock's power was too great. "Why did you leave Vegeta alive?" She wouldn't have been able to blame Bardock for finishing him off. It wasn't right why Vegeta attacked him and she didn't think it was very honorable either, but Vegeta probably thought it wasn't an issue of fighting an enemy. He was probably only killing an underling who deserved to die.

"Because if he's dead, it's going to cause Saiyans from all across the world to disobey his orders to stay put and do nothing and they'll become a threat and I might have to get rid of them."

Her mouth dropped. It was bad enough they had to worry about Frieza and Broly. She couldn't have Bardock be her enemy when she expected him to remain a savior. "You would kill your own people for being what we are?"

"No, Cellena. We're more than a bunch of killers!" To some Saiyans, there was only fighting and strength. Great pride played a huge role in their lives as well, but there was still more. He knew Cellena. She might have killed billions upon billions, but she had a heart and she had integrity. She was better than what Vegeta was forcing her be. "But if we're not, then so be it."

He couldn't hear or see much when he was on his back dying, but he knew she did nothing. "And I can't believe you were going to let me die!"

"You think I wanted you to die?"

Bardock growled. "You should have stood up to him!"

"I tried!"

"I know you. You can accomplish anything you want to. You know what he did was wrong and yet you were still going to let him kill me." He felt like a fool. He trusted her and she stabbed him in the back.

"Did you not hear that he would banish me and strip me from my children?" She figured that Bardock of all people would understand. "You killed your own brother for your son. I believe you would even leave me for dead in order to save Kakarot. That's why you're doing all of this. That's why you'd be willing to kill your entire race if they stepped out of line. Isn't it?"

He inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nostrils and stared into her eyes, not wanting to admit that he understood her decision. He couldn't agree with letting him die and he wouldn't tell her that he understood, but he could relate. "Everything I do is for Kakarot."

She slowly nodded her head. "I understand your demands, Bardock." Somehow she had to manage taming her extremely stubborn mate and keep him from doing all the things he wanted to do as a king. It was not an easy task. How was she supposed to convince a king to obey the laws of a low level that he hated? But there wasn't anything she could do to stop him. "The humans will be safe. I can promise you that. However, things will never be the same."

"I know." He was a bit sad about losing her forever, but he was glad to finally be rid of dealing with the politics.

She took a deep breath as she mustered up the will to do what had to be done. "From this day forward, you're not one of us. You and your family are banished from our community. You have to stay out of sight. We can't be friends or associates and you're cut off from our resources."

Hearing that was difficult. No matter what, he was still a Saiyan, but he swallowed his initial reaction and nodded. "I understand. We won't bother you. But believe me, I'll be watching."

Then the queen–so strong and proud–felt helpless for the first time since Vegeta threatened to destroy her daughter. She had such a great year because of Bardock and now it had all gone to waste. "I'm sorry things had to turn out this way."

Bardock looked back at Vegeta's body that was singed and just stopped smoking. "If I finish him–"

"No!" She grabbed onto Bardock's arms, more desperately than she would have liked. "I know what he's done and what he's threatened, but he's still my king. He's still my mate, Bardock. Please..." She didn't understand why she didn't want him dead. He deserved to die, but she still cared for that cold-hearted dick. "...just don't."

Bardock would never understand what she saw in him. He would let him live for her, but he had one final threat before he teleported to Colleen and his boys. "Just make sure he knows that he'll never catch me."

When she was alone, she dropped to her knees. She was emotionally and mentally exhausted from what had happened and what she had to do. _'I know Vegeta and I know that he will never let this go.' _How would Kakarot and Cerina mate one day? How was she going to keep the Saiyan race intact? How could Vegeta ever surpass Bardock?

But the question that bothered her the most was if she saw what she thought she saw and if she did, then what it meant. _'I saw a golden aura around Bardock and I swear his eyes were green for at least a split second. Does that mean he's a Super Saiyan?'_ If that was the case, Vegeta just pissed off the one person who could have freed them from Frieza.

* * *

><p>Colleen was sitting with her boys around the fire that she built, waiting for her mate to return safely. Her only worry was the repercussions that would come from him destroying the king. She had been sensing their energy signals and Bardock's rose dramatically and King Vegeta's completely faded out. When Bardock appeared in front of her, she jumped up on her feet. "Did you–"<p>

"He's still alive," he said bitterly. "But we're banished."

"What?" she yelled angrily. "Don't you take that! You go finish him off!"

That actually made Bardock laugh. "I can't. The Saiyans aren't going to follow me and things are too confusing and difficult for our people for Cellena to lead them from across the universe. Maybe later when she gets everything together but not right now."

"So we're homeless?" She wanted to scream. She had finally built a life that made her happy and King Vegeta stripped it all away from them.

"Relax, Woman." Bardock looked around. So much to him was familiar. His decedents had run around and had so many adventures on just about every blade of grass in Mount Paozu. Bardock didn't care for poetics, but in a way it was great that he was there with his family. It's where Kakarot should have been brought up. With him being so different with his intelligence and influence from his Saiyan brethren, it was good that he could at least grow up where Goku did. "This will be our home."

Colleen crossed her arms. She was not exactly happy, but she didn't have much of a choice. "Fine."

Bardock looked down at his boys. "You up for this, Raditz?"

He nodded. "I've been through worse."

"I suppose you have." He bent down to Kakarot and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Thanks for saving my life, Kid. How did you even know about the senzu beans?"

Kakarot didn't understand, so he just smiled and punched his father back, thinking it was time for another spar.

"I have no idea," Raditz said. "I didn't tell him to grab any."

Bardock looked up and did his best not to make a scene or panic in any sort of way. He thought he was losing his mind, but perhaps he wasn't. But how was he going to be sure if the image of Goku standing ten feet behind Kakarot wasn't a figment of his imagination or something he could truly see through his physic powers?

"What's the matter?" Colleen asked. "Do you see something?" She looked in the same direction that Bardock was looking, but she didn't see anything.

"No," he lied while looking at his son's signature grin. He looked as real as his boys and Colleen. His visions could produce such real images, but that didn't mean that he wasn't somehow losing his grip on reality. "Nothing is there. I'm just thinking about the future."

* * *

><p>"Vegeta!" Bulma had been waiting around for Vegeta all day long, waiting in all the places that she figured he'd go. It was like he was avoiding her. Then when she heard he was summoned to come to his mother's private quarters, she parked herself by the door.<p>

Vegeta frowned when he saw her. He absolutely was avoiding her, but since she went out of her way to find him, he decided to finally confront her and he grabbed her by her arms. "What did you do?"

"Vegeta, you're hurting me!"

He didn't care and he shook her. "What did you do?"

Her lip quivered and she struggled not to cry. "I told your father that Bardock was spending a lot of time with your mother."

Vegeta was angry enough to kill her, but he wouldn't do it out of curiosity. "Why would you do that?"

"So your father would kill him."

He let go of her. He was completely taken back by her serial killer instinct. Not long ago, she cried and fussed over a stupid rabbit. Now she was arranging the deaths of people she knew. "What quarrel do you have with Bardock?"

She shrugged. "I don't have any. He's been good to me and my family. He's probably the only reason I'm alive." Then she smiled. "However, I know you wanted him dead and as I said, I'm loyal to you."

It was stupid of her to get involved, but he would be lying if he claimed he wasn't at least a little bit impressed. "Well, my father would have killed him, but that brat of his gave him a senzu bean and he survived. His power was boosted and he was able to overpower my father."

She gasped, pretending to be concerned. She might not have been on speaking terms with her father, but that didn't mean she liked the man who had him tortured. "Is he okay?"

"He's recovering." Vegeta was incredibly embarrassed about it. They couldn't let a low level be the strongest on the planet! "Don't tell anyone, Bulma. Mother wants to keep it a secret."

"I promise I won't tell a soul!" Why would she? It didn't serve any of her goals.

"And before you do anything like this again, tell me first!" he fussed. "You could have gotten my mother killed."

She shook her head and smiled with confidence. "You father wouldn't have hurt her. He thinks the threat between them is Bardock so even if he's mad at her, he thinks all he has to do is get rid of the person in the way. Then there wouldn't be anything in the way of their love."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "And how do you know that? We're not humans, Bulma."

"But love is all the same, Vegeta. Get rid of the obstacles and then the two people who are together are unstoppable." Bulma practically started giggling. Vegeta was so dense about her feelings, but it would only be a few years before he was madly in love with her. She had plans.

Vegeta got the feeling she was plotting. "I don't care how smart you think you are. You have to run your plans by me first."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta." She grabbed her skirt and performed a curtsey for her wonderful prince and future husband.

He was impressed with her dedication, but he was still a little mad at her. "Now get out of here, Bulma."

She pouted. Cellena was still like her mother, but she could tell the difference between how she treated Vegeta and especially Cerina. She didn't like being left out. "Okay." But she left with a smile on her face, because she knew one day she'd be a real princess and then a real queen.

* * *

><p>Vegeta entered his mother's parlor and when he saw her, he was worried. She looked miserable sitting on a couch as she stroked his sister's back, who was sleeping peacefully in their mother's lap. He also envied his little sister. She would never have to know of their father's miserable defeat. Even though Vegeta knew his father wasn't the strongest and that he had to take orders from Frieza, it was somehow worse that he was defeated by a low level. At least Frieza was the scourge of the entire universe! He figured his mother must have felt the same way. "Mother?"<p>

She patted a spot on the couch right next to her. "Come here, my son."

Vegeta did as he was instructed, though he felt awkward. He didn't know what to do. "Basila said the situation is contained."

"I know." It was not good that their king had fallen. Vegeta was king because he was believed to be the strongest among them. Saiyans respected strength. "Only a few Saiyans know of your father's defeat and they'll be killed if they breathe a word of it. Your father should be healed by the morning."

"Then he'll be stronger than Bardock."

Cellena smiled sadly, though she appreciated her son's unusual positive outlook. "I'm not sure it's that simple, my son."

Vegeta slumped his shoulders, feeling shot down. "Why did you summon me?"

She smiled embarrassed and shook her head. She couldn't believe herself, but she felt very maternal after fearing losing Cerina and then the threat of actually losing both of them. "I'm being a sentimental fool. I just wanted you and your sister here with me. Would you appease your mother or are you too tough to sit here with me?"

Vegeta scrunched up his face. He didn't want to be a "mama's boy" but he understood why his mother was upset. He was as well. As long as Bardock wasn't around anymore, he figured he could stomach comforting her. "I'll stay."

"Thank you." She wasn't sure what Vegeta was going to do when he recovered, but she would have to do what she had always done: made sure the Saiyan race survived.

* * *

><p>Bardock and his family slept under the stars. Kakarot got cold in the middle of the night, so he crawled in between his parents to warm himself up. He slept just as crazy as his mother and Bardock ended up waking up when Kakarot's foot landed in his mouth. Bardock took it out of his mouth and slid away from them and got away and flew to the top of a mountain and overlooked the land. He was really hoping he would see Goku again and figure out if he was real or his imagination, but he had no such luck.<p>

Colleen woke up a few minutes later when she reached over her leg and didn't feel her leg hitting her mate. She yawned and scratched her belly as he looked around for him, but had no such luck. With a nudge, Kakarot rolled off of her and she searched out his energy and sought after Bardock. When she saw him admiring the scenery, she laughed to herself. He certainly was different than he used to be. "So we're starting over again?"

He turned around to face her. "Yeah." He felt a little guilty for ruining everything they had built because of a fling that he had long ago. "You don't have to worry."

"I'm not worried." She walked up to him and placed her hands on his firm chest. "I trust you, Bardock. Even if the entire Saiyan race comes against us, I know we can survive."

"You don't want to be at odds with our people though."

"No. I don't, but I still trust you and I know how strong you really are." She smirked.

He did as well. He did used to wonder about his life and he wondered how things would have turned out if he was still with her. Now he saw just how great Colleen truly was. It amazed him that she was willing to stand by him so much. "This is a good thing." It was difficult to really say anymore, but he pressed through. "You and I...our boys. It's good that we worked things out."

She was very surprised indeed with how different Bardock had become and she was pleased. "We had better figure out what we're gonna do about a house. Raditz will pluck out his eyes if we don't at least have four walls to block them from us and our escapades."

A full-blown smile appeared on his face. He really wasn't worried about his life at all. "I'll work on it right away."

To Be Continued...


	14. Chapter 14: Teenagers

Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for your reviews last chapter. You guys make me feel really great and motivate me to go on. I'm gonna reward you guys by answering some questions, even some ones that I normally try to avoid.

**Q: **If Bardock is a Super Saiyan, why doesn't he just go kill Frieza?

**A:** To answer that question, I'd have to answer if he is a Super Saiyan, and I just can't right now. But if he is, let's just say that the answer is complicated and there are several reasons, some of which will be explored in this chapter.

**Q:** Does Raditz still want to kill Kakarot?

**A:** I can't say that he actually wanted to kill his brother. He's just upset at this impossible situation. He really has the short end of the stick and it's not his fault and there's not much he can do right now about it. Bardock needs to see if Raditz can grow up to be a better man than he was, but Bardock needs to realize he plays a huge role in that.

**Q:** Is Bardock going to search for the Dragonballs?

**A:** Lets say it will play a part, but it's something Bardock is going to want to keep contained and not take advantage of. Dragonballs have helped them out of a lot of binds, but a lot of trouble comes from using the Dragonalls. Bardock is aware of that and doesn't want to fall into a pattern. However, you can't always get what you wish for.

**Q: **Will King Piccolo appear?

**A:** Yeah, but it certainly won't be soon and when he comes, it will be for a very specific purpose.

**Q:** Is Goku watching this Timeline?

**A: **Whether Goku is or is not real will be something that's going to weigh on Bardock's mind. However, there will be a definite answer eventually.

**Q:** Is Bulma/Vegeta and Goku/Chi-Chi still gonna be together?

**A:** I can't quite answer that question. Obviously if you've gotten this far, the Bulma/Vegeta romance is beginning. Bulma is very determined to make this happen. As far as Kakarot and Chi-Chi...I'm not gonna say how that's gonna play out. Chi-Chi will appear and Bardock hasn't quite decided to give up on his grandchildren and he's leery about Cerina right now. She'll have a chance. I think some of you guys are failing to realize that it's not Goku. It's Kakarot. He's going to be different. But honestly, give Cerina a chance! But, I won't say how everything is going to end up. There will be obstacles.

I do not own DBZ

"Come on, Colly!" Bardock was sparring with his mate as he did every morning, but he could tell something was off with her. She wasn't focused or as fast, though when she would land a punch it would still hurt very much. When he caught what should have been an impressive punch in his hand, he narrowed his eyes in on her. "You're sluggish!"

She growled in frustration and uncharacteristically decided to give up and landed on her feet. "I'm sorry, Bardock. Today just isn't a good day."

"What?" He laughed because he couldn't believe what she was saying. He landed in front of her and observed her. She didn't seem that different. "I've never known you to just quit."

"I know, but I feel...sick."

"Sick?" It was odd. Saiyans could get variations of sick but when they did, it was something serious. Goku's heart virus came to mind, but Bardock knew he was overreacting and dismissed it quickly. Catching a silly earth cold or something like that was not likely. He couldn't figure it out. "Maybe we should stop."

"We've got to get started on our day. If I don't stay on those boys, all hell will break loose."

Then an angry growl cried out on cue. "You get back here, Kakarot!"

Bardock and Colleen sighed. They couldn't have peace in their home for one day. "I wonder what it could be this time..." Colleen said.

Kakarot emerged from their home laughing maniacally and a few seconds later, his older brother followed with his face covered in black goo. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Not if you can't catch me!" Kakarot ramped up his speed and headed for his parents. He knew he could get away with it if he ran into his father. When he got to them though, it was his mother who grabbed him by his tail and raised him up into the air. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"You expect to pull these tricks on your brother and never get your teeth kicked in?"

Raditz smiled when he saw that it was his mother who had custody of Kakarot. She believed in justice. When he was about to strike, unfortunately his father held him back. "Come on, Father!"

It was comical looking at Raditz in his present state, but Bardock struggled not to laugh. "He's eight. He's at that age."

"Really? Because when I was eight, I was a responsible Saiyan solider who didn't play these stupid pranks!" He was so angry. Bardock never let Raditz teach Kakarot a lesson, because he was still afraid deep down that Raditz might want to kill his brother before Kakarot had the chance to do it himself.

Bardock understood Raditz being angry. How could he mentally take his brilliant little brother constantly humiliating him with his traps? Letting Raditz beat up Kakarot was the right thing to do, but Bardock thought it was a special circumstance. "I'll take care of it."

"You never take care of it!" Raditz growled and started walking back toward the house.

"I'll deal with him," Colleen said while dropping Kakarot and letting him fall on his feet. "But you have to leave him alone or next time, I'll kill you!"

Kakarot gulped. He knew his mother would kill him and he expected that his father wouldn't be able to stop her. He would have much rather fought Raditz and his father over his mother.

Bardock waited until Raditz and Colleen were out of earshot to start scolding his son. "I told you to leave him alone, Kakarot."

"But he makes it so easy." He grinned, but it wasn't like the signature grin that Bardock remembered. He was such a little troublemaker, like when Goten tagged along with Trunks.

"I'm serious, Kakarot. Next time, I'm just gonna let your mother kill you."

Kakarot took the threat more seriously then. "Okay. I won't bother Raditz anymore with my traps."

"You better not." Bardock knew he was letting Kakarot off easy, but he didn't want his son to be killed by his other one. "Now go get started on your chores."

Kakarot rushed off and did what he was told. He was a good boy most of the time, but he was a rascal alright. Bardock had no idea how he was going to turn out, but he was trying to make she he didn't completely ruin him.

* * *

><p>Colleen followed her eldest son into their home. He slammed the door behind him and started cursing as soon as he came in. That upset Colleen greatly. "Raditz, calm down."<p>

"It isn't fair, Mother, and you know it."

"I do, but that's life." Colleen noticed the favoritism and she warned Bardock about it all the time. Either he didn't acknowledge it or he acted like it wasn't a big deal. She knew that ultimately it would screw them both. "Your father is just protective over Kakarot. Look on the bright side. It may annoy you, but it's going to annoy Kakarot even more when he's a teenager and he feels like he's being smothered."

It wasn't enough for Raditz. He crossed his arms and tried to block what Kakarot did out of his head, but he was continuously reminded of things his little brother did to annoy him. It was as if he was born just to screw with Raditz. "It's hard not to hate this kid."

Colleen sighed. "And when you talk like that, it's hard for your father not to be concerned." Colleen trusted that Raditz could work through his issues and his father's faults. She had to have an innocent outlook on life since everything worked out better than she imagined. "Now I need you to cheer up and go get your chores done."

Suddenly, Raditz watched his smiling mother hunch over coughing up the remains of her vomit. It was happened so fast that they were both too shocked to try to stop it or control it. Once it was all over the floor, Raditz began to freak out. "Are you alright, Mother?"

It was indeed weird, but just as easy as it came, it went. There was only a small hint of nocuousness. "Yeah, I'm–"

Raditz didn't choose to listen and began to panic. "Father!"

Kakarot heard and ran inside of the house. He was very fond of his mother and didn't want anything to happen to her. "What's going on?"

Before Colleen could speak, Raditz spoke. "She's sick!"

"I'm fine," she assured.

Bardock then busted through the front door. "Colleen?"

"I said I'm fine!" Sometimes it was so aggravating being the only girl. She could kick their butt and they all feared her, yet there were occasions when they treated her like the weaker sex.

"Fine?" Bardock asked. "How can you be fine. Saiyans don't vomit. This is serious–"

"Bardock!" Colleen couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

_Bardock was walking up a hill with a boar in his hand on the way home. He then stopped, hearing someone and sensing an energy. He looked around and waited for someone to emerge from the trees. "I know you're out there!"_

_He felt two little arms wrap around his neck and a small body lay on his back. "Papa!"_

_He laughed and reached behind him to pull her off of his back and into his chest. She giggled and as he tickled her stomach. "What are you up to, you little rascal?"_

_She was very ticklish and couldn't talk until he stopped tickling her. "I had another vision today."_

"_Really?" he asked._

"_Yep." She was about ten years old. She looked a lot like her mother and shared her bright and innocent smile and eyes that Goku also shared. She still had long thick Saiyan hair with a few spikes up top and in a ponytail. _

"_Well, you can tell me all about it over lunch." _

"_Good, because I'm starving!"_

Bardock removed his hand and looked up at Colleen amazed. "It's a girl."

"You're pregnant?" Kakarot yelled excited.

"Great." Raditz rolled his eyes. "Another one!"

"She won't be a handful like the two of you, believe me." Bardock was different, much more sociable with his daughter than he ever thought possible. He could sense how attached and drawn he was to her, perhaps because they shared the same abilities.

"Pregnant..." Colleen pouted. "I wasn't trying to."

"Were you taking your birth control?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, but I guess human contraception isn't strong enough to stop a determined Saiyan." She was fond of her boys, but Raditz was almost grown and Kakarot was well on his way. She didn't want to start from scratch again.

Bardock smiled. He didn't want to be "soft", but he was actually looking forward to establishing the relationship that he felt he had with her. "She's gonna be good for us, Colly."

"I hope so. I hate being pregnant." She rubbed on her stomach that would soon be swelling up with the life inside. It might have been nice to have another girl around, but she wasn't sure. She kind of fit in with her boys. She wasn't the most feminine woman in the world. "So what now?"

Bardock looked at his boys. "We'll have to expand the house and put another room in, unless you boys wanna share."

"No, Sir," they both said at the same time.

"Raditz can get started on that. We'll need more food. Kakarot, go attend to the crops and you can go hunt a dinosaur later for dinner."

Kakarot would have been upset about the farming bit, but he grinned from ear to ear when they mentioned hunting. He loved tormenting the dinosaurs before killing them and he did enjoy the taste. "Sure thing!"

Colleen watched her sons go off to start on their chores and waited patiently for her commands. "And me?"

Bardock didn't really want to burden her. He had heard about how difficult of a time she had with Kakarot and didn't want to make things complicated with their new girl. "Try not to become crazy."

She sighed. That was another side effect she wasn't looking forward to. "And you?"

"You know I have that appointment."

"Oh, yes." She crossed her arms stubbornly and cut her eyes at him. "How could I forget?"

Bardock did as he always did and ignored Colleen's feelings on that particular day so he could do what needed to be done. He was already running a little late and didn't want to keep her waiting any longer, so he teleported in.

* * *

><p>Cellena was waiting for Bardock in her favorite spot on the planet, the rainforest she arrived in. She knew Bardock was going to be late, so she made herself comfortable on a rock by the waterfall and enjoyed watching nature. It was quite a lovely scene that she should have been sharing with her mate. They almost made love there but now she shared that secret place with someone she couldn't be with. When she saw him, she smiled. "It's good to see you, Bardock."<p>

Usually Bardock was all business, but she realized that he was trying to hide a grin and not doing a very good job. "You look pleased. What have you done?"

"Colleen is with child." He honestly tried to hide his smile, but he was excited. "It's gonna be a girl."

"Congratulations." She was a wee bit jealous that Bardock was finding such peace outside of the palace. She wasn't unhappy, but her life wasn't as great as she wanted it to be. Bardock had definitely left his mark on her family. "Bulma's training has been working out well. Thank you for suggesting Roshi."

"You're welcome." He thought about Roshi and couldn't help but remember all of the gropings Bulma and so many had experienced. He was even so bold as to rub his face in the breasts of Android 18. "But now that she's thirteen, I wouldn't keep her around him anymore. He's a bit of a pervert. He won't be able to resist himself."

"Bulma is returning. She finished her training."

"Finished?" Bardock found that hard to believe. Goku learned a lot from Roshi. Tien was world champion and still submitted himself. How could a weak human like Bulma complete her training so quickly?

"She's a quick leaner and very determined. Cassava is going to instruct her now."

Hearing about Cassava always made Bardock a little bit defensive. "Have you already planned her wedding to Vegeta?"

Cellena smiled. She did truly like Cassava and they got along great. Plus, she was extremely powerful for a girl her age. "Cassava is ideal, but Vegeta is a young boy. He can't commit to anyone. His eyes are wandering too much at the moment."

As they usually did, they started with small talk, but Bardock knew there was something else that they weren't saying. He wanted to get it over with. "You've got something on your mind?"

"Only the same question I've been asking you for years." It was becoming so frustrating to her. "Are you a Super Saiyan?"

Bardock laughed and looked away while he recovered his straight face. "Why would it matter if I am?"

"Because you could destroy Frieza!"

"And free Vegeta from his cage of fear? Why would I do something like that?" As much as Bardock wanted Frieza dead for all the things he had done and attempted to do, he kind of hated King Vegeta just as much. Vegeta almost killed him by some pathetic sneak attack and threatened to ruin Cellena's life all because he wanted her. Clearly he was also a psychopath that couldn't be trusted.

"Because Frieza kills billions everyday for his empire. Your conscious can let him get away with that?" she mocked.

That nagged on Bardock's brain quite a bit, but he was not nearly as soft or kind as everyone thought. "I don't have a spaceship. I can't leave the planet. Even if you snuck and helped me, Baga would figure it out. He's got it out for me and if Vegeta finds out that the two of us are still talking to each other, then your royal life is ruined."

"If Vegeta knew how strong you were–"

"I'm convinced it would be worse for his ego if I defeated Frieza than hiding from Frieza for the rest of his life. I'm not doing Vegeta any favors." He knew how Prince Vegeta was and he knew a little bit about how obsessive King Vegeta was. Defeating Frieza would make things worse for the king. "Besides, I can't leave my family alone for the time it would take to travel and find him. Vegeta could do something or something could happen."

Cellena didn't doubt that Bardock's family would be in danger, but she believed Bardock was letting Frieza live just to spite Vegeta. "So all your talk of good–"

"Preserving Kakarot is the greatest good I can do." It was starting to bug him. He wasn't going to put on some stupid Saiyaman costume and go around the universe policing evil. He was not a good guy or a Z Fighter. "I'm protecting this planet right now. I don't have the time to wonder about the rest of the universe. Believe me, Frieza will be defeated one day. No one wants him dead more than me. My crew is still dead thanks to that freak."

He did want Frieza dead and when he allowed his rage to push him over the edge, it did. However, he made a promise that he would put his family first. "But this discussion is based on the belief that you have about me being a Super Saiyan. I've never confirmed that I am."

"So the mystery continues." She believed deep in her heart that he was and it bothered her that he wouldn't confide in her. "When will the suspense end?"

"When the time is right," he said stubbornly.

She hated that Bardock didn't feel like he could trust her, but she was just going to have to deal with waiting. "Dr. Brief has finished The Gravity Chamber."

"It took him long enough." Bardock didn't understand what it would take to make such a thing or if Dr. Brief invented everything he would need or if he was just stalling to preserve his life, but he thought he would have been done years ago.

"He has been in poor health. All of this stress hasn't been good for his creativity."

"Baga couldn't help?" he mocked.

"Baga has his own projects." She thought it was a little ridiculous how much malice existed between Bardock and Baga. "Have you even seen him since he arrived?"

"No, but I know he had someone reach out to Raditz once. He was interested in trying to get him back in with the rest of the Saiyans."

That irritated Cellena. "That's ambitious and too kind of him." Sure she would like Bardock and his family to rejoin them, but it would never happen as long as Vegeta was alive.

"I know him. He's just trying to put division in my family. He's only interested in Raditz because he's the only elite among us." Bardock particularly hated that Baga tried it because Raditz was a bit of a flight risk. Most of the time, he hated being around Kakarot and the fact that Bardock favored his younger brother. Things would only get worse now that Colleen was pregnant with their only girl, who would be the youngest, and able to see the future and supposedly read minds.

"And yet he's the weakest?"

"Kakarot is still the weakest, but that's because he's a child." Kakarot was still much stronger than he was before. He didn't learn how the Kamehameha Wave until he was at least ten. Bardock showed him how to do it and he picked it up when he was barely three. He had no doubt that Kakarot would be able to reach Super Saiyan before he was even in his twenties. But Kakarot wasn't the only one setting personal records. "Raditz has impressed me. I never thought he'd be as strong as he is right now."

Bardock's relationship with his eldest was a difficult one indeed. If he could muster up enough humility or whatever it would take to tell the boy he was proud of him, it would probably solve just about all their problems. However, it was just difficult to tell him that and he wasn't quite sure why.

"I don't know what this Gravity Chamber will mean. Vegeta might be able to surpass you." There was once a time when Cellena would have wanted that more than anything, but now Vegeta being the strongest frightened her. "He might raise an army of Super Saiyans."

"Let him try. It's not as simple as just being strong. There's a level of mental discipline that you have to tap into."

She snickered at the thought of Bardock having 'mental discipline'. "And I suppose you could have taught us that?"

"If I wasn't an outcast and an enemy of my own people, then yes."

She did believe in Bardock's power. She could sense him and his family training and she knew how much of a force they were. Vegeta really had screwed up. "I still believe we can fix things. If not for our sake, then for Cerina and Kakarot."

Bardock could look into Cellena's eyes and see how sincere she was about wanting things to be fixed, but he still got pissed off when he thought about how she told the palace guards to let him die out of their sights. She would always be loyal to the crown because she herself was royalty. "I'm not too keen with the idea of Vegeta's blood joining with my son. You royals are screwed up. The King is unreasonable. The Prince is crazy. Kakarot mating a human looks more sensible every day."

She glared. "I thought you were going to stay out of it."

"I lied!"

That angered her. She had no idea who Kakarot was mated to in Bardock's visions. She couldn't stop the girl and Bardock very well wouldn't care about Cellena's laws. But what really bothered her was that Bardock was willing to ruin Cerina's possible happiness because he was stuck with living in the past. "Well, I think I should get back home."

"Vegeta still keeps you on a leash?" Even that one line was full of so much bitterness.

"Vegeta does nothing but train. I'm basically running everything, so nothing has really changed. He doesn't even want to be bothered with me asking him anything. He's consumed by his obsession."

"Sorry about that." He did feel a little bit sorry for her, but he'd be lying if he wasn't a little bit satisfied. "I thought he might be like his son."

"Vegeta is consumed in a similar way. He's not as obsessed, but he took his father's defeat very hard." It was very difficult living with the both of them. Sometimes it was like she didn't exist.

For that reason, Bardock did feel sorry for her. "You'll never get them back then. They'll always be obsessed with being better than me and I won't let that happen."

Cellena understood that Vegeta forced Bardock into that situation, but she wasn't exactly happy with him for turning them into obsessive lunatics. It drastically changed her life. "Same time next year?"

He smiled sadly. "Of course." With nothing more to say, he placed two fingers on his forehead and reappeared in his living room with Colleen and Bulma sitting on the couch.

"Hey!" Bulma got up from off the couch and reached out her arms for a big hug.

Bardock raised his hands for her to stop. "I still don't hug, Bulma."

She dropped her arms, but continued to smile. "Cellena finally did. I was hoping I could break you." He hadn't seen Bulma in a few years, but she certainly had changed a lot. She was taller, her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail the reached down her back, she was very toned, and she had begun to develop her womanly curves.

"Since you finished your training, I thought you'd rush back to the palace."

She frowned. "I'm not anxious to go there. I heard Dr. Brief has been staying there so he could install The Gravity Chamber inside a couple of rooms. They want me to talk to him and understand how it works and everything."

'_And then they'll probably kill him.'_ Bardock figured Bulma couldn't have been that naive about what they would have planned to do with her father, but perhaps she was choosing to be. "Have you ever made peace with your father?"

"He hasn't been my father for a very long time." Bulma told herself that he was nothing but a small piece in her very complicated game of chess. She didn't need him anymore. "I've been accepted into the arms of the Saiyans."

"Not completely." Bardock could see how deep Bulma was in and though she was always ambitious and stubborn, she wasn't ever cold. She might have perfected acting like a Saiyan, but she never would be and Bardock didn't want or need her to be. "Perhaps you should stop with your mission to be with Prince Vegeta."

Bulma looked horrified. "Why?"

"I got you involved because I thought it would keep the earth safe." He anticipated difficulty, but not to the level he was facing. "The earth is under Saiyan rule now and the only reason why all the humans aren't dead is because I've made my people into my enemy."

"That's all the more reason for me to be queen one day." She reached across the coffee table to grab Bardock's hands. She was begging him to remain on her side. "I can unite us!"

He remembered how much Bulma loved Vegeta in his visions and how devastated she was when he let himself be controlled by Babidi. Vegeta grew to love his family, but if it weren't for his obsession with Goku, he wouldn't have stuck around for as long as he did. Maybe Bulma wasn't enough. Maybe Bardock had to rethink his strategy. Besides, Vegeta was only the prince and since Saiyans lived for such a long time unless they died on the battlefield, he would remain a prince for a very long time. "Cellena won't budge on her law. She has dozens of girls for Vegeta to choose from. He's young and soon he'll start exploring his urges, Bulma. You don't have another ten years to soften up Cellena."

"You let me worry about her. I can pull this queen thing off."

Bardock could see how desperate Bulma wanted to succeed, but he wasn't buying it. "You were supposed to pull Vegeta out of their web and you've been pulled in yourself."

"Bardock! I can do this." Tears began to well up in her eyes. She never thought Bardock of all people would start to doubt her. "I can save the earth and I can save Vegeta from himself. This is what I've been preparing for. I won't fail you or my people."

'_Is it wrong to doubt her?'_ Bulma had always proved to be worthy of his friend's trust in the end. She learned how to speak enough Namekian to pilot Kami' spaceship so she could go to Namek and wish her friends back. She created a time machine to save Goku's life so he could stop the androids. When Goku desperately needed an ally, she found a way to help Vegeta reach Super Saiyan Four. Why would she fail all of humanity? "Okay. I'll trust you, Bulma. But if any of them make a move against the people–"

"Then you'll kill them." She was incredibly sad about it, but she knew how Bardock felt. "I know."

Kakarot came out of his room with a few big books in his hand and handed them to Bulma. "I already read these."

She smiled at Kakarot, though she was surprised. "This kid is pretty smart."

"Yeah. It's pretty unbelievable." Kakarot's intelligence was still something Bardock could not get used to. He enjoyed learning, but he didn't need to really study. He still spent a majority of his time training like his normal counterpart.

"I'm thinking about Tyrannosaurs for dinner," Kakarot told his parents.

"The long-necks taste better," Bardock said.

"They're called Apatsosaurus–Father–but the Tyrannosaurs are much more fun to hunt." He grinned.

Bardock gave Kakarot a nod of approval and he ran off out the house, excited to bring back dinner.

Bulma was quite interested in Kakarot. "Kakarot certainly is an impressive boy. I bet his grandfather would love to know how intelligent he is."

Bardock didn't mean to, but he let out a growl, which led to a chuckle from his mate. "We don't talk about Baga in this house."

Bulma grinned hard and decided not to say anything else about it. "Well, I'll see you when I can. Congratulations on the baby." She needed to hurry after that and left out of the house and flew away.

Colleen was enjoying some cookies that Bulma had left. She was always sweet. "She's a nice girl."

Bardock wasn't so easily fooled. "I wouldn't refer to her as that, but she's a great ally. I would trust that Bulma can do as she says." He should have been a bit more suspicious of Bulma, but he left it at that.

* * *

><p>Bulma went home with certain goals in mind. She knew for whatever reason, Bardock wasn't using his power as much as he used to. Even so, she had mastered her thoughts while in his presence. As long as she kept up an innocent facade, he wouldn't have any reason to search the future to see if she was a threat. She had visited a lot of fortunetellers to try and understand Bardock's abilities. She had full confidence that she could keep Bardock off her back as she advanced in her goals.<p>

She hadn't been to the palace in an entire year. She wouldn't be so obvious and go find Vegeta first. She would get to him soon enough and there was someone else she needed to see. She first went to go see Queen Cellena, who was in the throne room with Basila. Once she saw her adopted daughter, she lit up and got off of the throne to greet her. "Bulma, it's good to have you back."

Bulma ran into her arms. "It's good to be back, my queen." It did take a while, but Cellena finally became comfortable enough with Bulma to hug her back.

Cellena also wanted Bulma to be in high spirits so she would do as she asked. "Now I know that you do not wish to see your father, but it is imperative that you know how to operate his inventions. He hasn't been in the best health."

"Being tortured and overworked will do that to you."

"Having your own daughter abandon you for the people who tortured you will do that to you." She lifted up Bulma's chin with her finger.

Bulma sighed and dropped her shoulders. "Do you think I'm cruel, Mother?"

"No more than the rest of us." Cellena did think Bulma was a bit terrible. She knew how she would feel if her children betrayed her, but she wasn't always respectful to her father. "I think it would have comforted him greatly to have you by his side, but I've been grateful to have you by my side through these years."

Bulma didn't want to bother with her father, but she would have done just about anything for Queen Cellena and the Saiyan empire needed her cooperation. "I will go to him."

Cellena was pleased with Bulma's answer. She needed her brilliant mind. They had wonderful scientists, but no one was quite like Dr. Brief or young Bulma. She also wanted Bulma to see her father before it was too late. If his heart didn't give out, King Vegeta would end him. Bulma pretended to be brave and tough, but she was still a soft human and she would live with regret. "Come with me and we shall see him."

Bulma followed Queen Cellena to The Gravity Room. She tried to ignore the knot in her stomach and the lump in her throat. She hadn't seen her father since she was very small. She told herself that she hated him for being a weak, coward. He wasn't strong enough to aide her in her destiny. Then when she saw him hunched over and his hands shaking, she had to fight off tears. "Dr. Brief."

Even though he hadn't heard her voice in years, he instantly knew who it was. "Bulma?" He turned around to see her with his own eyes. He wanted to make sure she was real. When he saw her, he almost broke down in tears. "How have you been?"

There was a part of her that wanted to appease him by telling him her life story, but he knew that he wouldn't be proud. "Perfect. I'm here to see your invention."

"I'd love to show you." Dr. Brief didn't care about his daughter being cold. He just wanted to hold her in his arms. She was so different than he remembered. She was so strong.

Cellena felt like she was doing Bulma a great favor and she smiled as she planned to abandon Bulma. "Take all the time you need."

Bulma turned to pout and slightly glare at her adopted mother as she rushed away. It was clear that she didn't have a choice. "Lets get this over with."

* * *

><p>Cassava blocked a punch from Vegeta and then another. She felt the force of his fist in her hand and she knew that if he actually hit her, she would be down on the ground. It was a good thing she was fast enough to keep up and knew so many of his moves. They had spent hours and hours together everyday for several years. "You're feisty today! Anything going on?"<p>

He ended their session by flipping away and landing gracefully on his feet. He had a good workout and was done for the day. "Not in particular. I'm just ready to take my training to the next level."

Cassava was usually so brutal while she fought, but she became a different person. She started inching towards Vegeta shyly so she could be close to him. "Speaking of taking something to the next level..." She found her courage and planted a quick kiss on Vegeta's lips. She had been thinking about it for a while and she decided to finally go for it.

Vegeta was surprised and almost touched his lips, but he stopped himself from appearing so prude. "What was that?"

She smiled and decided to be more forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I just thought you should know that I'm very attached to you."

"And not my throne?" he asked with a smile.

"That's a perk, but I'm fond of you."

"You're not too bad yourself." He leaned into her for another kiss. It was longer, but nothing beyond two lips meeting. They were very attracted to each other, but hesitant. After all, they were only children. "However, I'm busy right now. I have to become stronger and I can't be distracted."

"I understand." She frowned at first, but she recovered. "I have obligations as well. Your mother has ordered me to train Bulma." She rolled her eyes.

"She's returns today?" He tried not to sound as interested as he actually was.

"Yes. She should be with her father right now. I think we start training tomorrow."

"You two are on good terms." Vegeta remembered them always shopping together. He didn't remember them ever arguing. "Are you concerned at all?"

"She's stubborn. Shopping with her is fantastic, but I think she'll be difficult to train. I can't believe she studied under a human for so long. I wouldn't be surprised if her teacher was dead."

'_Only if it served her purpose.'_ Vegeta tried not to laugh. He just knew a different side to Bulma that no one else did. She could be so dark and twisted, which she often liked to blame on him. She brought up that rabbit every chance she could get. "I should go clean up."

"Of course." Cassava wondered if she should be more forward, but she didn't want to be disrespectful. She wasn't sure what his mother would think. "I'll see you later, my prince."

Vegeta was thinking about Cassava as he came back to his room. It was his first kiss and it felt pretty good. He really didn't want to be distracted by any women, but he couldn't shake his interest. There were plenty of beautiful Saiyan girls that wanted to be around him and he was beginning to notice them. He didn't know what he was going to do. Cassava was favored by his mother, but his eyes did wander between the other girls.

When he walked inside his bedroom, he heard his shower going. He was confused, but compelled to keep walking towards his bathroom. He stopped when he heard the water end and waited patiently and curiously for his intruder to come out. When his surprise guest came out in nothing but a towel, he had to hide his smile. "Bulma? What are you doing?"

"I was working with my father and I had oil all over myself. I needed to take a shower."

"In my bathroom?" He was trying so hard to hide his smirk, but it was becoming impossible.

"It's bigger than mine." She shrugged and swayed her hips as she walked up to him. "There's more than enough room for two."

"Wow..." He didn't know what he was supposed to do!

"What's the matter?" He fingers snaked their way up his chest and she began taking off his shirt. "Are you afraid of me?"

"I.." He cleared his throat when his voice squeaked. It was another effect of puberty that he wasn't too fond of. He had it under control most of the time, but it was becoming apparent that he wasn't in control of the situation. "I fear nothing."

"It seems like you're afraid of a woman."

He laughed more nervously than he would have liked. "I don't see a woman."

"I'm woman enough. I'm pretty mature for a girl my age." She bit her lip. "Would you like to see?"

Vegeta noticed that her hands were heading for her towel and his eyes began to widen and he gasped quietly, but still very stunned. "What are you doing?"

"My duty." Bulma effortlessly nudged on her towel and it fell to the ground. She cared nothing about exposing her body to Vegeta. She was absolutely calm.

Vegeta however, was not. "What do you think your duty is?"

"I'm supposed to take care of you. I'm supposed to please you."

He had difficulty starting into her eyes and not her breasts. They weren't impressive breasts, but they were his first naked pair that he actually cared to see. Bulma was much more shapely than Cassava, and she was more attractive. If she had a tail, she would be pure perfection. "And you think you can please me?"

She smirked and leaned into his lips. "What do you think?"

* * *

><p>King Vegeta had strutted into The Gravity Chamber and tested it out. When he put it on ten times, it felt just like home. He handled up to fifty with ease, but once it got to one hundred, he was barely able to move. It would require some getting used to, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Once he saw that it could go up to six hundred, he was pleased. Dr. Brief observed the King's test from outside of the room and once he was finished, he was called back in. King Vegeta was actually smiling. "Dr. Brief! It's been years, but you've finally finished my gravity chamber."<p>

Dr. Brief was glad to finally be done with it and to please his king so well. "I apologize for the delay, but you know my health."

"I know." King Vegeta was understanding and gently placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "However, you won't have to worry about it any longer."

He smiled a little nervously. "Why is that?"

"Because you're about to have a heart attack."

His eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean?"

King Vegeta quickly punched Dr. Brief in his chest, dead on where his heart was. The Doctor grabbed his chest and began panting for air as he struggled to breathe and his chest ached and began to tighten. "Did you think I would forget what you did?" the king seethed. "You tried to kill us all. I can't forgive something like that."

"But you need me."

King Vegeta laughed. "We have Bulma. What would we need you for?"

Dr. Brief fell to the ground, dying and unable to stop it. He had always hoped that when he died, he would have been surrounded by his wife and daughter and they would have been sad, but able to let him go because of all the things he had accomplished for humanity. Now he was dying a slave to the Saiyan empire and the king who reigned supreme over the earth was looking down on him with a vicious smile, pleased that he was dying. But the worst thing about his death was that he knew his daughter was somewhere with a Saiyan, pretending to be happy with one of her oppressors. "Bulma..."

* * *

><p>"What's the matter?" Vegeta asked while holding Bulma's body against his. Now that he had her in his grasp, he didn't want to stop. He had never felt that way in his life before. He knew that it was wrong what he was doing. He knew they were very young and he knew his parents wouldn't like it and he knew that it was against the law, but it didn't matter. The rush he was experiencing while their bodies intertwined was overwhelming.<p>

Dr. Brief's energy was tiny and insignificant, but Bulma recognized it and felt it fade into nothing. She should have rushed to find him to see if it was possible to revive him or to say goodbye. Instead, she smiled wickedly and kissed Vegeta's lips. "Everything is perfect, my prince. This is exactly where I need to be."

* * *

><p>Colleen couldn't sleep, feeling her mate's feeling of conflict. She had learned to ignore it, but he was particularly messed up and she eventually and turned around to look at him staring up at the ceiling. "Something's on your mind. What is it?"<p>

He sighed heavily. He didn't know if she would completely understand. "Our daughter is going to be able to see the future."

She cocked her brow. "Is that a problem?"

"You know I've stopped trying to use my abilities."

"Because you thought you were going crazy?" She didn't mean to sound like she was mocking him. She had an idea of how serious it was to Bardock, but he didn't open up to her enough to know for sure and why exactly he felt like he was losing his mind.

"And I knew how much you and Raditz hated me poking in your mind." Colleen didn't usually think such negative things unless she was irritated, but Raditz was difficult in his teenage years, mostly because Bardock didn't know how to handle him. "The truth is, I didn't want to hear what you always thought of me. No one should have to be subjected to that much honesty."

"But now you think you have to go back to using your powers because you'll have to show her."

"We seemed comfortable about it. We seemed comfortable with each other. " He remembered her and her warmth. She was bright and happy, like the feeling Goku gave off to his friends. She was a complete pleasure and Bardock didn't think he'd be capable of caring about anyone else in such a way. "I..."

"You really care about her?" She sat up, completely amazed. She wasn't mentally ready for another baby. She didn't honestly want another one, but Kakarot did so much good for them. Perhaps their baby girl would do even better. "Maybe this baby thing will be good after all."

Bardock was beginning to feel like he was saying too much or displaying too much emotion and he needed some space and got out of the bed. "I'm gonna go clear my head."

"Bring me back some ice cream!" Her stomach began to rumble. "And meat!"

He laughed. "Okay." That was going to be tame compared to her cravings later.

Bardock decided to go outside a couple of miles away from his house to be alone. There wasn't anyone else who could comprehend what he was struggling with. It was best for him to just face his fear head on.

_"Father."_

He took a deep breath and turned around. "Son."

Goku smiled excited. _"You finally know I'm real?"_

"I don't know for sure..." It seemed so ridiculous that he had to question it. He looked just as real as anyone else. "I guess I want you to be, but no one else can see you."

_"But the–"_

"Senzu bean. I know." Bardock wondered how he could possibly be alive, but he was still skeptical. "You claim that you told Kakarot to give it to me, but when I asked him if he could see you, he looked at me like I was insane." Kakarot was super smart. It was possible that he overheard about the beans and just knew to give it to his father. A smart kid like that could have kept one on him at all times.

_"I don't understand how this works."_

"And there's nothing you could do to convince me because I would know everything about you and everything else you tell me that I don't know could be made up." Bardock laughed a bit hysterically.

Goku pouted sadly, looking like a little kid. _"Do you really think you're going crazy?"_

It bugged him to see Goku make that face. It must have been terrible for Goku for his father to not think he was real, but it was worse for Bardock if he really wasn't. "I don't know, but I can't afford to find out."

Goku didn't know what else to say. He had tried everything he could think of. He was hoping once Bardock talked to him again he would have had some sort of revelation, but that obviously wasn't the case. _"You should go defeat Frieza. You have the power. Innocent people are dying and you can save them. Father, what are you waiting for?"_

Bardock grunted irritated. He didn't need to be lectured again, especially by someone he didn't know was real. _"I know you like to galloping across the universe just for a good brawl, despite the consequences. You got it from me, but I can't afford to be so irresponsible."_

Goku began to pout and it annoyed Bardock because he began to feel slightly guilty. It really pissed him off. "And don't give me that stupid baby-eyed look your mother gives me!" He turned away until Goku's face resembled a man and not a boy again. "Everyone you've ever known or loved is in danger of King Vegeta. I can't leave the earth unprotected. I'm the only one who cares and is strong enough to make a difference."

Goku crossed his arms and began to think. _"Well..."_ He snapped his fingers. _"Hey, I know! Maybe you can reach an understanding with King Vegeta. Vegeta came around. He became one of my best friends."_

Bardock rolled his eyes. "Well, we're not as soft as the two of you. It won't work out like that, Son. There's too much bad blood between us."

_"You mean Cellena?"_ Goku laughed. _"Come on! If Yamcha can come around Bulma and Vegeta with no problem, what's the big deal?"_

"Are you seriously comparing me to Yamcha?" Bardock snapped.

_"You know what I mean! Yamcha still loved Bulma and he was always there for her when she needed a friend–even when Vegeta made big mistakes and he never took advantage of the situation. He treated Bulma better as a friend than when they were actually a couple. Just because you and Cellena still care about each other doesn't mean that you can't still be friends or that Vegeta can't get over it."_

He cut his eyes at his son. "You're as optimistic as ever, Son." Goku couldn't understand, because he believed that everyone could be saved. King Vegeta was never going to come around. The only way he could be stopped was if he was killed and Bardock couldn't do that. Prince Vegeta along with the entire Saiyan race would be against him, including Cellena.

_"Is that Raditz?"_ Goku asked while looking up in the sky.

Bardock looked up and grunted once he noticed. Raditz did not ask for permission to leave in the middle of the night. "Not much longer."

_"Go easy on him,"_ Goku warned.

Bardock planned on ignoring Goku's suggestion. He hardly ever disciplined his boys. He was all about fun and hugs and a bunch of other bull. Maybe that crap worked on kids raised as earthlings, but he had to deal with two Saiyan boys. "Raditz!"

When he spotted his father, he tried not to panic and landed before he got to his house. He didn't want his mother to hear in case there was yelling. "Father! What are you doing up this late?"

"I'm asking the questions!"

He tried to remain calm. _'It's a good thing he doesn't mind read anymore. I don't need him to know about Summer.'_

"Who is Summer?"

Raditz was shocked, but then completely angry. "I thought you wouldn't invade my mind anymore!"

Bardock didn't even mean to. "I'm trying to practice. It's difficult easing back into it, but I'll get a hang of it again." He grunted. "But this isn't about me, this is about how sneaking out of the house. What could you possibly be doing out this late?" He already had a good idea. Raditz was a growing boy and Bardock remembered what he used to do with Cellena at that age.

Raditz crossed his arms stubbornly and looked away. He was so angry. "Summer is my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" he asked confused. He couldn't believe his son that wanted to force Goku to stack one hundred dead bodies on Master Roshi's beach had conformed so much. "You mean a potential mate?"

"I guess so. Yeah." Raditz really didn't feel comfortable talking about it.

"You've been having sex with a human?" He was so pissed off! He didn't need to hear the answer and if he would have said no, he would have assumed Raditz was lying.

"Don't sound so disgusted!" Raditz was extremely offended. "She's got the necessary parts."

"You're not holding out for a Saiyan?" If he had any of the same genes, Raditz would have liked a swaying tail.

"I can't get a Saiyan girl interested! I'm the banished freak. That's the price of being your son." Raditz had tried talking to Saiyan girls he would meet in the city, but all it ever did was insult his pride. Being with a human was not his first choice.

Bardock didn't want his feud with Vegeta or his past with Cellena to affect his boys so much, but he couldn't help it. He tried to play nice, but Fate finally found a way to screw him over again. "Things could still work out. We won't be banished forever. You could still be with a Saiyan woman."

"It's not any of your business!" He felt insulted for his woman. Bardock knew nothing about her and he was already in too deep to go back.

"It's against the law!" Bardock could have killed his son for being so dense and irresponsible. "This entire planet is under King Vegeta's rule. You could be killed, Raditz. She could be killed and she's probably not strong enough to defend herself. Did you ever think about that?"

"I can handle it!" he insisted stubbornly. _'Don't think about it, Raditz. Don't you dare think about it. Think about something else!'_

"Think about what?" Bardock asked, grinding his teeth from the anticipation. "What are you trying to hide from me?"

"It's not any of your business!" _'She's pregnant.'_

"Pregnant?" he barked. "You impregnated a human?" Having sex with a human was already against the law, but as long as no one found out, everything would be fine. Pregnant was an entirely different story. "What's going to happen when she gives birth to a child with a tail? Does her parents know? Would her friends turn her into the authorities? Are you ready to be a father? Where are you going to live? What about money? What about food?"

There were dozens was valid questions that Bardock had that Raditz didn't think about. Bardock could sympathize, because he didn't think about those certain questions when he impregnated Colleen. However, he honestly didn't care about those things and he dumped off his responsibilities on Colleen. Raditz was a different story. He would care. He had to care, but he was too young to even grasp all of the necessary responsibilities. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Raditz hadn't thought about those things that his father said. He hadn't thought much at all about anything sensible. He was just with a girl that he liked and he had urges and he convinced her to lose her virginity to him. He didn't think that everything would get out of control. "Can we not tell Mom right now?"

Bardock really wanted to rip Raditz apart for being so incredibly stupid, but he knew that his son needed him to be sensible, because Colleen certainly wouldn't be. "Do her parents know?"

"No, Sir." Raditz was very careful about his relationship with Summer. No one knew about them and she was on birth control. He really liked her, but he didn't want to break the news to his family until he knew for sure that he wanted to mate her. Then after his parents assured their protection, he was going to talk to Summer's parents. "They don't even know about me."

"Make sure she packs her things and says goodbye to her parents. She's gonna have to stay here."

"I was thinking about getting a place in the city with her." Raditz wanted to get out on his own away from his father's rules and Kakarot's pranks. He also wanted to be apart of society again. He didn't enjoying being a farmer at all. "We were trying to save up for a house."

Bardock didn't realize that his eldest felt so strongly about going off on his own. "It's not that simple, Kid. She could literally be killed for this. Our home is the only safe place for her."

"But...I didn't want to stay." He knew that staying in the country would kill her, just as it was bothering him.

"Well, you have to think about more than just yourself. You've got a brat of your own to look after." Bardock hoped that Raditz would be able to understand a bit better now that he was also a father. "You have to make sure you figure out what's best for them."

Raditz nodded his head slowly. He didn't mean to get Summer pregnant and he didn't really think about all the consequences.

Bardock did not need another pregnant woman around. They already needed more space and they didn't have much money and food was also a problem.

_"Aw, it'll be alright,"_ Goku said.

Bardock remembered not to respond with Raditz there, but it was easy for Goku to say such a thing. He had the luxury of his son being an adult and marrying a fighter who could control energy and was filthy rich. Bardock had to deal with babies having babies, like on one of those stupid television shows Colleen watched while she folded laundry. "Bring her over for dinner. We'll try to break the news to your mother as gently as possible."

Raditz really cared for his mother and he knew how angry she could get. He also didn't want to disappoint or offend her for being with a human. "She's going to be angry."

Bardock shook his head. "She's going to go nuclear."

* * *

><p>Bulma observed herself in a large vanity mirror in Vegeta's room as he slept. She wasn't pleased with the imperfections in her skin. Vegeta was surprisingly shy, but he was still very much a boy. Once Bulma pulled him in, he was much more primal. He had never been with a woman before and he lost control a few times. He didn't know his own strength and Bulma was only human. Bulma was very glad about everything else though. They both enjoyed themselves immensely and Bulma could see the light at the end of the tunnel. As earthlings said, Vegeta was officially sprung.<p>

"Are you alright?" he asked while getting out of the bed. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." She covered herself in a sheet to hide some of her bruises. "Don't forget that I'm a warrior."

"I haven't." He knew that she worked very hard to be strong, but she still wasn't up to any level to compete with a Saiyan. He still admired her effort though.

"So, how did it feel to lose your virginity to me?"

Vegeta was suddenly very embarrassed and tried not to blush. "Why do you assume that I was a virgin?"

"Who would you have slept with?" She laughed. "Cassava?"

"Cassava and I have advanced..."

She laughed even harder. "I bet a girl like that would only give you a polite peck on the cheek. I bet she would have even asked your mother for permission and gossiped about how well it went later."

Vegeta didn't know if that was true, but he did know how close Cassava and his mother was. Even still, Bulma was closer to his mother than Cassava, but he didn't mind Bulma's relationship with his mother. Perhaps it was because he still knew that Bulma would be absolutely loyal to him first.

"You weren't a virgin?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. He didn't know what sex was like, but he would have guessed that she was a little bit too good at it to be a virgin.

"I was." She smiled. "I always wanted you to be my first."

That made him feel better, but her attachment was a problem. "Bulma, this can't be a thing. The two of us...you could end up dead."

"Your mother loves me too much. She would never hurt me. We just have to lay low until she sees that we're best for each other." She offered Vegeta another sultry kiss to enchant him. She had learned more than just martial arts on Master Roshi's island. He had a lot of dirty magazines that were proving very useful. She knew exactly how to hook Vegeta. "Unless you don't think we should ever be together again."

"No!" He cleared his throat so he wouldn't sound so pathetic. "I'm not saying we shouldn't do this again...I'm just..."

"Vegeta, you should go take a shower to get my scent off of you. I think I left quite an impression." She smirked. "I'll be very hard to get off."

Vegeta didn't know what he was supposed to say to that. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to be with her. She was brilliant, stubborn, devious. They were a lot a like. How was he not supposed to be attracted to a gorgeous female version of himself? The only issue was that she was a human, but she didn't seem to be very human last night. "Alright."

Bulma smirked and climbed back into his bed as he went off to take a shower. She squealed to herself. Yes, she was sore and there was a part of her that was a little horrified with herself for losing her virginity so early, but she was pleased that she was making the prince of the planet fall victim to her charms. "Princess Bulma," she said to herself. "No. Queen Bulma."

When Vegeta got out of the shower, Bulma dropped her sheet and smirked sexily at Vegeta as she walked by him and back into his shower. It took everything in him not to rush in there with her. He never thought about a girl the way he thought of Bulma. And even though she was strong and independent and he didn't have any intention on mating with a human, he still formed the very strong opinion in his head that Bulma belonged to him and no one else.

There was a knock at Vegeta's door and he wasn't dressed in anything but a towel, but he decided to go and open the door anyway. He was still so pleased with Bulma that he didn't really care.

"Oh!" Cassava started to blush and almost covered her eyes, but she forced herself not to appear so prude. It was very silly considering that she had trained with him wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. She knew what his body looked like. "Hello, Prince Vegeta."

"Cassava." She was still just as pretty as before and he remembered the kiss that they shared and that he enjoyed it, but it was just so basic compared to what Bulma had given him. "What brings you to my chambers?"

She forced herself to stop blushing. "Have you seen Bulma?"

"No." He was a very accomplished liar. He didn't understand why Bulma made him so nervous. "What business do you have with her?"

"Her father passed away last night. He had a heart attack."

Vegeta didn't care for Dr. Brief at all and he knew Bulma resented him, but he still figured it would upset her. He still remembered what it felt like when he thought he lost his parents. "That's unfortunate."

"I figure she won't want to start training today. Humans need time, right?"

He nodded. "Perhaps she knows and is already off grieving."

"Perhaps." Cassava wanted to say something to Vegeta about their kiss, but it didn't seem like the right moment. "Alright. I'll go train by myself. If you want to join me–"

"I'll know where to find you."

She nodded awkwardly. "I'll see you around, Prince Vegeta." She bowed before walking away, cursing at herself for not going in for the kill.

Vegeta stepped back inside his room and saw Bulma sitting on the bed soaking wet and sniffling as she tried to hold in her tears. "You heard?"

She nodded. "It's fine. He was weak anyway. That's what happens when you're weak. You die."

Vegeta didn't buy her tough act at all and joined her side on his bed. "You should get dressed and join my family for breakfast." With Dr. Brief gone, Vegeta knew how valuable Bulma had just become. "I know you're emotional now, but good will come out of–"

Bulma wouldn't let him finish and kissed him again. She didn't want to hear about her weak and pathetic father and how his measly human heart gave out on him. She didn't know if she believed that anyway. She wasn't an idiot.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm grieving." She smirked naughtily. "Don't be so insensitive, Vegeta."

He smirked as well. "I think I should help you through this incredible loss the best way I know how."

"You're such a good friend." Bulma couldn't think about her father. She could only think about the one thing she had been focused on ever since she was five years old: becoming a queen. The best way to do that was through the heart of the Saiyan Prince and she knew good and well that he belonged to her and no one else.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** And don't forget to check out my published novel, Superkid! See my profile for details.


	15. Chapter 15: Family

**A/N:** Hi everybody! Thanks for your support. I know you've probably heard me speak about my book, **SUPERKID**, but I'm getting ready to release another book before the end of the year. It's called **SUNRISE SUNSET** and it's a young adult fiction novel. If you're into this story, I guarantee you will LOVE that book. Visit my profile to get the link to the Facebook page and please like it! I'll have updates and samples and all sorts of stuff up soon.

Chapter 15

**Q:** Do you know where you're going with this story or is it all made up as you go along?

**A:** I know where I'm going. I get new ideas, but the main story is pretty much mapped out. I have new ideas all the time that I toss in. To be honest, Raditz and Summer is a totally new idea that I didn't come up with until two days before posting the last chapter. But most of it's already a done deal.

**Q:** What are the ages?

**A:** I know I goofed with Kakarot's age when I first posted the last chapter. Let me clarify. Right now, Raditz and Summer are 16, Vegeta and Bulma are 13, Cassava is 12, Kakarot is 8, Cerina is 7. And another time jump is approaching...

**A:** Will Bardock's daughter be able to see Goku since she has psychic abilities?

**Q:** I suppose that's what you would think, IF Bardock isn't crazy...

**A:** Will Kakarot be trained in pole weapon kills?

**Q:** No, I'm afraid not really.

**A:** Would Bulma use the Dragonballs to become a Saiyan?

**Q:** Well, no one knows about the Dragonballs except for Bardock right now. But I will say that Bulma depends on nothing and no one but herself. She's got plans.

I do not own DBZ

After Bulma left Vegeta's room after another nice long shower to rid herself of his scent, she went to her room to dress in something appropriate for breakfast with the royal family. It had been a while since she had been with them all and she had no doubt that Cassava would be there as well. She was very close to Vegeta and Cellena, but Bulma was in no way intimidated by her. The poor girl was in way over her head. She was even going to let Cassava sit right next to Vegeta, but she knew the whole entire time, Vegeta's eyes would be feasting upon her in her tight dress and the wonders of her pushup bra.

There was a knock at Bulma's door and she knew by the energy behind it who it was. "Come on in, Cerina."

The little adorable girl came into the room happily. "Bulma! I'm so glad to see you!" She ran into Bulma's arms for a big hug. She wasn't afraid to show affection. She was just careful around her father so she didn't appear to be weak. "How was your training?"

"Master Roshi taught me everything I needed to know for the meantime. Now I'm ready to go forward with Cassava today."

"But..." Cerina was confused, but she was afraid to say anything. "Didn't you hear about your father?"

"Of course I did." She shrugged her shoulders. "It shouldn't disrupt my training. Don't think like a weakling, Cerina. You're a Saiyan!"

Cerina frowned, but nodded. Sometimes she felt like she was doing everything wrong. "Do you like my new dress, Bulma?"

"Of course I do! You look adorable." Bulma did think Cerina was a gorgeous little girl. She was going to grow up into quite the lovely princess. That was fine, but Bulma couldn't have her growing up with high self-esteem. "Well, I mean you look as cute as you can be."

Cerina began to become worried. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well..." Bulma started to mess with her long curly hair and frowned. "I don't know what to tell you, Cerina. You just are what you are."

Cerina didn't know what Bulma meant, but she felt miserable. "Mama said I was beautiful..." she mumbled. "Can I fix what's wrong?"

"Never mind," she said. "You're beautiful." She pinched her cheeks and smiled. "You're beautiful. Don't mind me."

Cerina smiled along with Bulma, but she still felt pretty terrible. "Okay. Come with me to breakfast."

"Come here!" Bulma reached out her arms and scooped Cerina into her arms. Bulma made sure to carry Cerina to breakfast. When she got there, King Vegeta frowned.

"Cerina," he said, "don't let Bulma treat you like a weakling."

Cerina frowned and motioned for Bulma to let her down. She didn't like when she upset her father. She didn't mean to be "soft", but she just wasn't like her father. "Sorry, Father."

Bulma didn't even try to sit next to Vegeta, which he assumed was because she didn't want anyone to know about their encounter. It did make things weird when Cassava sat in between the two of them.

"Cassava," Bulma said, "I'm looking forward to our training session today."

Cassava looked surprised and turned to Vegeta. He also looked puzzled.

"Bulma," Cellena said, "I assumed you heard about your father."

"Vegeta told me," Bulma said. "Why should his death hinder my training?"

Even King Vegeta thought it was odd, but he didn't say anything to protest it. He didn't want to listen to her tears. Crying was the one reservation Vegeta had about killing Dr. Brief. It was a pleasant surprise that she was so calm.

"Well, your mother is trying to make contact with you about funeral arrangements," Cellena said.

"Tell her that I could care less about what she does with his body. I'm not going to his funeral."

Cellena was so puzzled. "You're not going to pay respect to your father?"

"I haven't forgotten about how he tried to execute all of the Saiyans. He might have served the empire, but he's still a traitor as far as I'm concerned."

"Well..." Cellena didn't know how to convince Bulma to go. She figured Bulma would feel guilty if she didn't go later in life, but Bulma was stubborn. She wouldn't go unless she was ordered and then she'd be resentful. "Now that your father is gone, you're going to spearheaded to the top, Bulma. We need your brilliant mind."

"I'm happy to serve, my queen." She smiled. _'More power is exactly what I need.' _"I've studied his inventions. I'm certain I can improve upon all of his designs."

King Vegeta was pleased. "It's good that Dr. Brief's death will not hinder the empire."

Bulma smiled, but she wasn't without suspicion. "The empire is in good hands, my king." _'Though I doubt it was an accident.'_

After breakfast, Bulma dressed herself in clothes to train in and bombarded Cassava while she was training. Cassava didn't think Bulma was literally serious, but Bulma wanted to pretend like her father's death meant nothing. "We need to get started."

Cassava was having a nice workout by herself and she didn't really mind training Bulma, but she just didn't feel right. "Bulma, I honestly think you need time."

Bulma growled and started to yell out of frustration. "Stop trying to make me sound weak just because I'm a human!"

"Bulma..." Cassava sighed. "When I was very little, my family went on a mission. Our information was bad and my father ended up dying. If it wasn't for Queen Cellena, my mother and I would have died as well. When he died, I was devastated. This isn't an issue about Saiyan and human. When my father died, I needed some time."

Bulma understood that it was difficult for Cassava to tell her that story and she only did it because she was her friend, but Bulma didn't care. "I'm not as weak as you."

Cassava became pissed and quickly punched Bulma in the face and knocked her down to the ground. "You idiot! I can beat you up easily enough, but it's my job to teach you. I don't know if this is going to work because you're so stubborn and you don't listen!" Cassava didn't want to deal with Bulma and she walked away.

Bulma wiped the blood from her face. She was irritated with everyone and how they were treating her. _'I do not care about Dr. Brief!'_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you've got a girlfriend!" Colleen squealed happily. She was preparing a lot of food for the big dinner. She was thinking that they would be inviting a Saiyan girl with a hearty appetite over. "How long have you been dating her?"<p>

"Three months..." Raditz was helping his mother prepare dinner. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to her. He wanted his father to do it, but he was proving to be just as much a coward as he. Every time he bothered his father about it, he would tell him that Summer was pregnant with his brats and it was his responsibility.

Colleen was all smiles. "You know, I'm really happy about this. Usually Saiyan parents don't get to see their children's mates until they've already bonded or they're knocked up."

He gulped. "Really?"

"Yeah. I was pretty terrible to my father. He was so against me being with Bardock–with good reason–but I wanted what I wanted. It was difficult being an outcast, but your father has proven to be so powerful and now we have a family. Everything worked out for the best." She smiled.

Raditz smiled, hoping that his relationship with Summer would turn out the same.

"So, how powerful is she?"

Raditz struggled to remain calm. "What do you mean?"

"What is her ranking?" Colleen began to get excited. "She must be an elite. There aren't a lot of low levels on the planet."

"She's a low level though, Mother." He cleared his throat to push out the nervousness. "Is that a problem?"

Colleen was a bit disappointed, but she knew it was probably hard for Raditz to get a girl considering that they were still technically outcasts. "I mean your father and Kakarot are low levels. Just because she's born with that ranking doesn't mean she can't get stronger."

"You're absolutely right, Mother..." Though Raditz knew there was probably no helping Summer.

* * *

><p>Cellena was busy training her dear Cerina in one of the gravity chambers. It was a low setting, only on ten times normal gravity so it felt like home. Cerina was never on Planet Vegeta, but she was handling ten times normal gravity just fine. <em>'She's not as strong as she should be, but she's still quite impressive. Vegeta was about this strong when he was her age. I'm very impressed.'<em>

Cerina wasn't fast enough to keep up with her mother, but she did have quite excellent control with energy beams. Her mother had successfully dodged an attack, but Cerina made her blast turn around and hit her mother in the back. Cerina gasped at first from shock, but once she saw that the blast barely grazed her mother, she decided to be pleased with herself. "How am I doing, Mother?"

"You're excellent!" Cellena enjoyed giving her daughter compliments, but sometimes she wondered if Cerina sought out too much approval. _'She's just a child, but I wish she had more confidence.'_ "I believe that's enough for today, Cerina."

Bulma knew where Queen Cellena was training and entered into the gravity chamber without reservation. The chamber was programed to immediately shut down once the doors were opened, but she was hoping to experience the machine for herself. "Can we talk, my queen?"

Cellena looked down at her daughter, who was waiting to receive orders. "It's fine, Cerina. You may leave."

Cerina didn't really have much of any place to go or really any friends to play with, so she left to go be alone in her room.

When they were alone, Bulma started quickly. "My father's death..."

"Bulma..." Cellena knew where Bulma was going and she didn't want to hear it. "Just drop it. He had a bad heart."

"Did you have anything to do with his death?" She didn't believe that she cared, but she wanted to make sure she could trust Cellena completely.

Cellena sighed. "From what I know, it was completely natural."

"It happened right after he finished his greatest invention for the empire." It was too much of a coincidence. "Do you think King Vegeta had anything to do with it?"

Cellena should not have even discussed such a thing with Bulma. It could compromise her loyalty, but she had such a soft spot for her. "If he did, he didn't consult me." She couldn't have stopped King Vegeta if he did consult her, but she did know it would happen eventually. "The only thing I know for sure is that his heart gave out on him."

Bulma wasn't sure what to believe. She didn't even know why she was questioning Cellena. She honestly came to complain to her about Cassava. She had no idea why she was asking such inappropriate questions that could jeopardize her loyalty.

'_This is getting to her.'_ "Bulma, you obviously have some unresolved issues. You should help your mother plan his funeral."

Bulma crossed her arms. "Unless you order me to–"

"I knew you would say that." She smiled. "I need you to do whatever you need to do in order to get through this properly. I need your head screwed on right. I'm about to place heavy load on you, but it's because I trust you."

"I appreciate your trust." Bulma needed her trust, but she suddenly wasn't sure how much she trusted the Saiyans. _'Cellena may have had nothing to do with it, but King Vegeta might have killed my father. Prince Vegeta might have even known about it...'_

* * *

><p>Bardock was waiting outside for the girl to arrive. He was also avoiding Colleen and Raditz so his son would do what he should have. If he had the stones to go out and knock a girl up, he should have had enough stones to tell his mother about it. Once he spotted her plane, he came inside and to the kitchen to drop the bombshell. "Raditz, she's here."<p>

Kakarot came into the kitchen and swiped one of his mother's fresh rolls while her back was turned and stuffed it into his mouth. "I don't sense a powerful energy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Raditz snagged a human girl." He was only teasing and started to laugh.

"Don't be silly, Kakarot!" Colleen figured Raditz's girlfriend was just suppressing her energy. "I'll get the door."

Raditz and Bardock eyed each other and they braced themselves for Colleen's outburst and followed Colleen to the door. When she opened it, she didn't explode. She just looked at the girl wide-eyed and then she started blinking a lot in surprise, but didn't say a single word.

The girl looked on confused and nervously but then cleared her throat. "Hello. I'm Summer." Raditz didn't even find a girl that looked Saiyan. Summer had long red hair that hung off her shoulder in a messy braid. She even had bright green eyes and a few adorable freckles on her face. She was petite and looked very adorable in her sundress. "I brought this meatloaf."

Colleen still was having a difficult time processing what she was looking at. She reached out and took the meatloaf out the girl's hands and peeled back the foil. "It's half eaten."

"I was hungry." She said embarrassed, wiping away the sauce that still remained on her face. "I'm sorry."

Kakarot was snickering as he watched what was going on from the inside. His brother was going to get it!

"I don't understand!" She was so upset that she dropped the dish and it shattered into pieces on her stairs. She circled Summer, looking for the one thing that would distinguish the Saiyans and the humans. "Why doesn't this girl have a tail?"

Summer was very afraid, but she tried to remain calm. She had heard many stories about Colleen. "Raditz didn't tell you that I'm a human?"

They all looked at Raditz, who was watching sheepishly from the doorway. "I kind of didn't get to that."

"A human?" Colleen charged her son and shoved him in the chest. "What is wrong with you? Are you crazy or just plain stupid?"

Bardock noticed Summer's eyes quickly beginning to well up with tears. "Colleen, you might wanna calm down."

"Calm down?" She turned to Bardock and hit him in the chest. "This is all your fault! You wanted Kakarot with that human girl and now Raditz has followed your crazy idea! This can't work out. It's against the law." She faced Raditz again. "Did you know you could be killed for this?"

"Excuse us." Bardock grabbed a hold of Colleen and pulled her inside the house and closed the door behind him. He didn't want Summer to hear Colleen's tangent.

"I'm so angry!" she yelled to the top of her lungs. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bardock rolled his eyes. "Because I wasn't looking forward to your mouth."

"Can you please calm down?" Raditz asked, fearing what his girlfriend was thinking.

Colleen did lower her voice and she tried to speak calmly, but it was difficult. "Joey Richards and first class solider Pea. Do you know who they are?"

Raditz and Kakarot both sighed. "How can we forget, Mother?" Kakarot rolled his eyes. "You've only mentioned them one hundred times!"

"They were the first and only Saiyan and human couple known. And do you know why?"

Raditz didn't care to answer, but his mother wasn't going to let up anyway, especially if it seemed like he had forgotten the story. "Because the authorities made an example out of them and they were executed."

"Exactly!" Colleen wanted her boys to be with powerful Saiyan women anyway, but she really didn't want them with humans after she heard about that young couple that died for their fling. "For whatever reason, the royal family is not screwing around about this law. I demand you go outside and break up with this girl right now."

Raditz finally couldn't take her verbal abuse and puffed out his chest. "I'm a man. I can make my own decisions."

She glared at him evilly. "You know the rules. If you want to challenge your father's authority, you have to beat him in a fight and we both know you're not strong enough."

Her grunted. "I don't hear father harping out any orders!"

Colleen shook with rage. "Bardock!" She could have beaten up her son easily enough, but she wanted Bardock to be on her side.

Bardock would have really preferred his boys with Saiyans. Chi-Chi was the exception, but there was no going back now that Summer was pregnant. He should have told her that, but he wasn't quite ready yet. "Dinner won't hurt."

She slammed her foot down and shook the entire house. "Bardock!"

He smiled. "If you want to challenge my authority, you could always challenge me fair and square in a fight."

Colleen pouted. She also knew good and well that she couldn't defeat Bardock, even if she wasn't pregnant. "One dinner and then she's gone!" she warned.

Raditz didn't make any promises (knowing good and well that he couldn't) and remained calm. Once the news came out that Summer was pregnant, they would start to talk solutions. "Can we get this over with now?"

Colleen went back to preparing dinner and Bardock decided to be the nice one and opened the door for Summer. She was struggling not to cry, but held it in pretty well. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Yeah. Colleen is just..." There really weren't any words to say. "She's just Colleen."

Summer nodded and stepped over her smashed meatloaf and walked inside of their house. When she smelled the food, she began to get hungry all over again. "Um...how long until the food is prepared?"

'_She really is pregnant.' _"Soon. Why don't you take a seat at the table?" He led her to the dinning room table. There was already a lot of food on the table and looking at it all made her stomach begin to rumble, even though she didn't recognize a lot of the dishes. "Colleen thought you were a Saiyan, so there should be plenty."

"Thank you, Sir."

Raditz was still in the kitchen with his mother, trying to make her calm down. "You have to be sensible, Mother."

"You're the one not using any sense," she mumbled.

"I chose her. I have the right to be with whoever I want. This is my life!"

Colleen was so pissed, but what could she do? Bardock was taking Raditz's side and Kakarot was just snickering as everything went down. "Grab that pitcher." They walked into the dinning room with the rest of the food and sat down.

"So," Kakarot said with a smile, "do you fight at all?"

"Kakarot!" Bardock seethed.

"No," Summer said. "My parents own a couple of book stores and I work in one."

"You're a librarian?" Kakarot tried not to laugh. He read a lot himself, but it was hard not to laugh when his mother appeared so irritated.

"I'm not a librarian."

"I've gotten a lot of your books from Summer's store," Raditz told his mother.

"I'm so glad to have aided in your odd fling," she said sarcastically.

"It's not a fling," Raditz said irritated. "I am with this woman and you're gonna have to deal with it!"

Colleen really wanted to scream and a bunch of other irrational stuff, but she controlled herself and started stuffing her face and everyone started to follow her example. Colleen wasn't too busy to notice Summer. She dipped herself up a little bit of food at first, but she ate all of it. She couldn't keep up with Raditz and everyone else, but she did gather seconds and she made sure her second helping was a heaping. Colleen knew she wasn't a fighter. She might have been active, but a girl like that couldn't have packed food like that away and be that petite.

"Oh no!" She banged her hands on the table and rose out of her seat yelling. "You're pregnant!"

Everyone else's eyes at the table bucked. Kakarot kept looking at Raditz and Summer, waiting for some sort of confirmation, but their silly expressions was proof enough that it was true. "Wow..."

Colleen grinded her teeth together as she thought. She really needed to scream, but the time for overreacting was officially over. She was obviously dealing with two stupid teenagers that were in need of some perspective. She did glare at Bardock and she knew that he did indeed know and she was very unhappy about that. "I need some air." She went outside so she could think and she really needed to not be around the people she wanted to blast.

Bardock sighed heavily and leaned back into his chair. "This is a mess..."

"So what are you gonna do about the law?" Kakarot asked his brother. "Won't you both be killed?"

"I thought..." Summer looked toward Bardock. "Raditz said that you could protect us. He said that the law wouldn't apply to us and it would be okay."

"He did, did he?" Bardock rubbed his forehead with his fingers and moaned. "I'm afraid that Raditz didn't properly explain everything." Bardock wished his banishment meant that he was free to do whatever he wanted, but all it really meant was that he was cut off from all of the perks of being a Saiyan. "Kakarot, why don't you go to your room? Raditz, why don't you go talk to your mother?"

Kakarot was annoyed with being left out, but hurried to his room. Raditz also decided to listen to his father's advice and left out of the house to talk to his mother. Summer was nervous sitting all alone with Bardock. She knew what the Saiyans were capable, but she trusted Raditz. She wasn't sure about everyone else yet.

"Summer..." Bardock didn't quite understand why she would be willing to risk her life. It couldn't have all been blind teenage stupidity. "Why exactly are you with my son? Your parents must have warned you at least a little bit about being with a Saiyan."

"They have and they've forbidden it. Raditz isn't the first Saiyan I had a crush on. He's just the first one I actually got to date."

"And why exactly did you agree to date him and then have sex? Did you even use protection?"

"I was on birth control already...to regulate my period."

"I didn't need to know that," he said frustrated.

"Sorry!" She started to blush. "I like your son, Sir. He would come into the bookstore and he'd flirt and I thought he was sweet."

Bardock started to snicker. "Raditz?"

"And he's very witty, but he had enough edge to him." Summer seemed very innocent, but she was one of those girls that liked to fantasize about the bad boy once in a while. "I don't know. He was just really attractive. I knew it was dangerous to like him, but he said you defeated King Vegeta once and that the royal family doesn't bother you because you're too powerful. He assured me we'd be safe."

'_Hormones...' _Bardock didn't hold it against his son's character. A horny teenage boy would have said just about anything to get a beautiful woman in their bed. "Summer, we can keep you safe. You're carrying my grandchild and I won't let anything happen to my blood. I know my son and he'll give everything to protect his child, but my protection can only go so far."

She looked very confused and afraid. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. He didn't have a vision, but he had a very strong feeling that there would be a lot of tears. "If you wanna live, you're gonna have to stay in Mount Paozu."

"But..." Her eyes instantly welled up with tears and her lips quivered. "What about my parents?"

Bardock was a bit irritated. He didn't consider that she was just a child. He was thinking about the fact that she made an adult decision and wasn't willing to accept the consequences. "If you didn't want to live without your parents, you should have respected their rules. Now you can never see them again. This is your home now." He didn't even consider that he was sounding cruel. He thought he was being quite generous for offering to let her stay. He sure didn't want her there.

It was hard for her to speak through her upcoming tears. "Can I at least see them and tell them goodbye?"

Bardock sighed again, this time with a moan attatched on the end of it. "You can call them and tell them goodbye, but you can't go see them. I have Saiyans and humans always trying to spy on me. Someone probably knows you left the city to come here."

"But...I can't do this!" That's when she finally collapsed emotionally and sobbed heavily. "I didn't even want to be pregnant. I wasn't even ready to have sex! I just...I'm in love with Raditz and I didn't wanna lose him..." She wanted her mother to come and hug her like she knew she would, but Bardock was not going to move. "I don't wanna be a mother."

'_Oh no...'_ He did not know how to deal with her. "Kakarot!"

Kakarot came back to the dinning room. He was ease dropping anyway. "Yes, Father?"

"Bring Summer to Raditz's room. I'm sure she doesn't wanna cry in front of us."

Kakarot knew his father was so clueless and awkward. That was not the way you deal with a human and it was hard, but he kept himself from laughing. "Yes, Sir." He helped her out of the seat and nudged her away toward Raditz's room while he she hysterically sobbed like she was dying. _'What did you do, Raditz?'_

* * *

><p>Colleen listened to her son explain everything while she gritted her teeth and seethed. Eventually she couldn't take it and started screaming at her son. "You ruined the both of your lives! How can you both move on with other people after this?"<p>

"Other people?" he asked confused. "Mother, I'm not asking for your permission to be with her. It's too late for that."

She braced herself. "What do you mean?"

"I mated her already."

"But you can't bond with a human!" She knew she went years without bonding with Bardock, but that wasn't her decision. Raditz was an outcast, but he didn't have to be completely wrong. Saiyans were supposed to mate with Saiyans and they were supposed to bond. Otherwise, your relationship was respected. "Can you?"

Raditz nodded slowly. "I tried. It's very faint, but not impossible."

Colleen concentrated and tried to sense something different about her son. She could sense that he was bonded, but it wasn't like a normal bond. However, she had to accept that her son had mated. "You're so young! You've been living up in these mountains. You could have had so much more."

"I want her." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "She gets my humor and she doesn't judge me and she's clever. She's not a fighter, but she's somewhat athletic and she's very smart. She's also very hot, Mother."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Colleen did think Summer was very good looking. She was a very pretty human and at least her grandchild would be very good looking. "Are you going to be satisfied with her?"

He smirked. "Sexually?"

"Emotionally!" She did not want to hear about her son's sex life. She just wanted to make sure he wouldn't regret who he was with for the rest of his life. "Does she...make you happy?"

He looked away embarrassed. "Yes."

What more could she do? It was stupid to fight against something that was already permanent. She threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine! I'll budge." She still wasn't that happy, but when she saw her son smile, she had to hide her own by pretending to be mean. "Clean up this mess!" She pointed to the meatloaf and then walked back inside.

Raditz sighed with relief. _'That went much better than I anticipated.'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot was in the kitchen with his father, looking for scraps from the meal. Kakarot was still laughing. "I don't think you're supposed to leave human girls alone and crying."<p>

Bardock was scarfing down the last of his mate's freshly squeezed juice. "Don't you think she's embarrassed?"

"I think she wants someone to make her feel better."

He shrugged. "Besides giving her some ice cream, I don't have any other ideas, Kakarot." He wasn't going to hug her and he told her he could protect her. What more was he supposed to say?

"How do you calm down Mother when she's upset?"

"We either physically fight or we argue until I make her listen and understand me." That way always seemed to work out for them. They were still together after all. "We certainly don't cry in front of each other! What sort of man do you think I am?"

Kakarot shrugged and kept laughing. "How do you expect a human to fit into this family?"

Bardock did remember how affectionate Chi-Chi and other women in Goku's life could be. He also knew how crazy and tough they could be as well. Summer didn't seem to have that bite. He didn't understand how Raditz connected with Summer at all. When his eldest came back inside, he ordered him to deal with the problem. "Raditz, go take care of your woman."

Raditz did as he was told and then Colleen came into the kitchen and began cleaning up, but she was not happy. "I can't believe this! Kakarot, you won't be so foolish, will you?"

He was still laughing, but a little offended. "I'm not into humans!"

Colleen was pleased with her son's answer, but it bothered Bardock. "He's eight. He can't promise us anything about what his teenage hormones will do."

Colleen rolled her eyes at her mate. She heard about Goku's family, but she was all Team Saiyan Girl. She would have been very pleased if he ended up with Cerina...if she didn't really end up killing him. "Is it too much to ask for that my grandchildren are powerful?"

"Goku's children were very powerful. It won't matter if Summer is a human. Their child can still make you proud."

Kakarot then rolled his eyes and started heading out. He did not care to hear about his counterpart. He hated when his father talked about "Goku".

"I can barely stand myself when I'm pregnant," Colleen told Bardock. "How am I supposed to look after someone else?"

"Statistically, children tend to be like their parents," Kakarot said. "If you want the cycle of young and stubborn parents to end, you're gonna have to be more proactive."

Colleen and Bardock looked at each other and sighed. She was a young teenager when she got knocked up and Bardock was very young when he was screwing around with Cellena. Cellena would have had his child if he wouldn't have died. But they were adults and now their son had done the same thing. How were they supposed to break the cycle?

"Kakarot!" Colleen grabbed her son by his shirt collar and rose him up to glare straight into his eyes. "If you dare screw a girl without any intention of bonding, I'm going to break your freaking legs! Do you understand?"

Kakarot was speechless. He didn't want to make such a commitment. He darted his eyes toward his father and all he did was shrug his shoulders. "Sorry, Kid. I'm with her."

"I can't promise what I'm gonna do. I'm eight years old!"

"I'm telling you what you're gonna do, you little brat! You are going to keep yourself contained or I'm going to end your life. Got it?

"Raditz screws up and I get in trouble?"

"We're just taking your advice," Bardock said. "We already missed the mark with Raditz, so now we've gotta make sure you don't screw up."

"Jeez..." Kakarot sighed. _'And Raditz thinks I ruin his life? Ha!' _"I promise I won't be as stupid as Raditz." _'Though that's not saying much.'_

Colleen sat Kakarot down, temporarily satisfied with his answer. "I'm going to calm the girl down."

"Are you sure?" Kakarot asked. "Your conversation before didn't make her do anything but cry."

"That was before. This is now."

Kakarot would have liked to see the fireworks, but he had a feeling it would be a lot of tears and he didn't want to deal with that. "Well, I'm gonna go for a run. This house is too emotional right now."

"I think I'll join you, Kakarot." Bardock smiled. "How about a race around the world?"

"I'll beat you this time!" he said excited. "I've been training hard!"

"We'll see, Kakarot."

"I'll have Raditz join you both so I can be alone with the girl," Colleen said.

Bardock looked surprised, but then concerned. "Please don't kill her, Colly. Whether you like it or not, she's carrying our grandchild."

"I know. I've accepted it and now I'm calm. I think I took out all the necessary frustration on Kakarot and if not, I'm gonna beat Raditz senseless when you boys get back." Colleen was sure that she had everything in control, but she couldn't guarantee anything with her hormones likely to go all over the place. Still, she decided to take a chance on herself and went into Raditz's room. "Raditz, your father and Kakarot are going out for a run. I want you to join them."

'_A run, huh?' _He thought it would be fun and a great way to relieve some of his stress, but when he got up, Summer grabbed his arm and held it tight. "What's wrong?"

"You're gonna leave me?" she asked angrily and afraid.

Raditz laughed. "My mother isn't going to hurt you!" _'If she was, she would have acted sooner.'_

Summer reluctantly let go of Raditz and allowed him to leave her alone with Colleen. After Colleen insulted her and hurt her feelings, she didn't know how to act around her. But she did know that she was probably seen as the whore who was ruining her son's life with a kid. "I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience, but I truly do love your son."

Colleen crossed her arms and observed the girl. Was that enough to make things right? "I suppose that's the most important thing." She wanted to make things right with the girl and sat next to her. She wasn't sure how to be gentle. Her mother died while giving birth to her. She could like girly things, but she could be more mannish than Bardock most of the time. What was she supposed to do with an emotional teenage girl that needed support?

She started by taking a seat next to the girl on Raditz's bed. "Look, my family has been an outcast for a long time. Saiyans are set up in a social statuses according to our power levels at birth. Bardock was at the bottom and I was in the middle. My father shunned us and ultimately, I had to choose Bardock over my father because I was knocked up with Raditz."

She smiled. "Raditz was my pride because he was born an elite." She was so excited when he was born. He wasn't an impressive elite, but at least he had the title. "Unfortunately, Kakarot was not the same." Then she was so embarrassed when Kakarot was born. It was not an easy reality to face, especially with so many women laughing at her and Bardock nowhere to be seen. "He had the lowest power level in history."

She didn't let Kakarot's weak power level get to her once she heard from Bardock about all the wonderful things that he was capable of and Bardock more than proved that he was more than a low level. Then she was living it up in the palace. "Then things got better for us. We were favored by the queen, but that was because Bardock had a relationship with her in the past."

"Woah!" Summer suddenly understood why Colleen was so overprotective. Queen Cellena was impressive in every way possible, including how gorgeous she was. Then there was the very fact that Cellena was the queen when she obviously cared about titles. _'No wonder why she holds on so tight to her boys.'_

"King Vegeta found out and then everything changed. Bardock proved himself and he's stronger than the king, but he can't kill him right now. There's a lot of politics to deal with." She rolled her eyes. She understood the politics, but she sure didn't care too much for them. "Now we're stuck here, banished. It's a good life that we live here, but I wanted my sons to still have..."

"Some sort of status?" Summer didn't think the Saiyans were really generally interested in that sort of thing, but it made sense when she thought about how the Saiyan girls rejected Raditz. "I understand. My mother was trying to hook me up with a nice boy from a family that owns a couple of restaurants. He was nice and cute and all, but...I don't know."

She immediately began to blush. She thought Raditz was cute, but he wasn't cuter than some of the boys her parents tried to hook her up with. She was very interested in him once she found out he was a Saiyan. Then when she got to know him, everything clicked. "I was looking for something more. I needed a little bit more adventure, a little bit more danger."

Colleen smiled at the little smirk that appeared on Summer's face. _'I guess she's not so boring after all.'_ "My father wanted me to be a scientist, but I guess I wanted danger too."

"But Bardock was the right choice?"

"Oh, I was an idiot!" She hated to burst Summer's bubble, but it was the truth! "He was awful for a very long time. He made me miserable and I hated that I was so foolish." Then Colleen smiled. "However, it did work out in the end. I'm grateful that I stuck it out."

Summer giggled. Colleen was indeed insane, but she thought she was funny and charming in a quirky way. Raditz's family was complicated, but she was certain that it would work out. She didn't want boring for the rest of her life anyway. "I wanna stick it out too."

Colleen could at least respect that Summer wanted to make certain obligations. "I'm not going to apologize for the things I said." She pointed her finger in Summer's face and began to raise her voice. "Sneaking around my back warranted my unbridled anger and honestly, you're lucky you're still alive." She calmed down once she realized she was beginning to frighten the girl, so she stubbornly crossed her arms. "I will only say that I accept you and I'll accept the half-breed in your womb."

Summer smiled, overcome with emotion and wrapped her arms around her new mother-in-law. "Thank you!"

Colleen didn't really hug. Her boys never wanted or needed one. She was completely out of her element, but if she was going to be living with a human girl and raising another baby, it wouldn't be so terrible if she took some of her edge off. For that reason, she wrapped her arms around Summer and quickly patted her on the back and then let her go. "Come on. I'm craving ice cream and–"

"Meat?" Summer was confused. She didn't usually consume a lot of meat, but she was excited to eat again.

Colleen smiled. "Very good, Summer. Very good."

* * *

><p>Bulma was serious about getting in some good training. She was going to prove to everyone that she was a warrior. She took a few Saibamen from the lab and went out to the lawn to plant them. She got a pretty strong batch. She was told not to plant them, but she had full confidence in her abilities.<p>

When the hideous creatures emerged, she smirked. "Come on, you freaks!"

They shrieked and immediately charged at her. She kept up with them at first, but they were faster than what she thought and she had planted five of them. They were feeling her out at first and while they were trying to figure her out, she killed two of them, but the three of them left quickly learned. Bulma couldn't keep track of their speed and one got behind her and kicked her in the head hard enough to knock her to the ground. Her head was throbbing and she struggled to not lose consciousness while fighting the other two. She could barely block them and it was quickly turning to a bloodbath, but she refused to cry out for help. _'What am I gonna do?'_

"Bulma!" Cerina decided to go look for Bulma to convince her to go to her father's funeral and then she felt her energy rise and begin to fade. She followed it all the way to her location. She quickly landed from the sky and attacked the Saibamen. She was stronger than Bulma and the Saibaman and began making quick work of them, but she lacked what it took to finish them off.

Bulma was embarrassed that she was being saved by a child but more importantly, she was embarrassed that the child was such a softhearted fool. "Destroy them, Cerina!"

Cerina had never killed anything in her life. She didn't know how she could live with herself. "Stop!" she asked them. "I don't wanna have to hurt you!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and struggled onto her feet. There was no way Cerina was going to be able to save her. "Get out of here, Cerina. I'll kill them."

"But..." She pouted. She felt so useless. "I thought you weren't strong enough!"

"And apparently, you're too soft!"

Cerina wanted to prove Bulma wrong, but she didn't know how. She continued fighting two of them when she could have destroyed them all immediately. _'But I don't think I can kill something!'_ "Vegeta!" she yelled.

"No!" Bulma yelled. She did not want to be saved by Vegeta and appear to be weak. Vegeta killed Saibamen for fun when he was a child. She did not want to look so pathetic! "I can handle this!"

The Saibaman she was fighting didn't pause when she got distracted and it blasted her. She stumbled back in incredible pain and when she tried to get back on her feet, the Saibaman wrapped his arms around her and began to glow. _'No!' _"You have to destroy it now, Cerina!"

"But..." _'I have to save her!'_ She outstretched her hands and aimed it at the little Saibaman wrapped around Bulma's body. _'I'm sorry!'_

A beam of light came from the sky and the head of the Saibaman fell to the ground. Then the heads of the other Saibamen fell to the ground as well. Bulma sensed Vegeta's energy and looked up in the sky for a confirmation. He did not look happy. "What do you think you're doing?"

Bulma was angry, but she smiled smugly and stood as straight as she could. "I'm doing what I have to in order to get stronger!"

"You're such a fool! You're not going to recover and get stronger quickly. You're a human, Bulma. You have to deal with it!"

She growled to herself but then let out a loud scream of frustration. "Just leave me alone!" She tried to fly away, but she zapped all the energy that she had left and fell from out the sky.

Vegeta outstretched his arms and caught that idiotic girl. _'You weren't strong enough for this, Bulma!'_ "Why didn't you kill the Saibamen, Cerina?"

She shrugged and dug her foot into the dirt and tried not to look in her brother's eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Vegeta shook his head at his little sister. _'Why is she so soft compared to the rest of us?' _"I'm taking her to the medical bay. You go to bed."

"Okay..." Cerina was disappointed her herself. She should have done whatever she had to in order to save her sister. _'I'm such a failure!'_

* * *

><p>Bardock ran with his boys a few times around the planet. He was much faster than them, but he let them think they had a chance for a little bit. Then Raditz and Kakarot proved that they could work together and often tried to slow their father down by attacking him. It made for a good spar, but even the both of them didn't stand a chance against him and he still beat them to the house. "Looks like I win again!"<p>

Kakarot was disappointed with his loss, but determined to win the next time. Raditz didn't mind that he lost all that much. He was actually in a grateful mood. "Thank you for allowing Summer to stay."

"You're welcome, Son, but I don't think it's gonna work out." Bardock felt very awkward, but he crossed is arms and forced himself to stay in character. "We'll work on building you a home."

He blinked twice, very surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. It'll be close by so I can keep an eye on you both and it might take some time, but you need your own place to raise your brats."

Raditz didn't want to be soft or emotional, so he left it at that and nodded his head.

The three men walked into the house and saw Colleen and Summer sitting at the kitchen table, eating chocolate ice cream mixed in with raw meat. It seemed incredibly disgusting, but they had looks of bliss on their faces. "Are you guys okay?" Raditz asked.

"We're fine," Summer said with her mouth full. "The best bonding is over food."

'_Well, at least she understands that part about being a Saiyan.'_ Bardock smiled and knelt down in front of the girl. "I'm gonna put your mind at ease, Summer. Allow me to see your child's future."

"Okay." She swallowed what was in her mouth and fought through the brain freeze. She was so nervous. Two days ago she didn't even know she was pregnant and now she was going to have a famous psychic see her child. "Is there anything I have to do?"

"Just stay calm." He placed his hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.

_Bardock was standing in a field near his house. He was accompanied by his daughter, who was sitting in the grass watching a boy and a girl around her age excitedly run around and play together. "Grandpa! Grandpa!" The blackhaired, green eyed boy asked, "Will you show me how to become a Super Saiyan?"_

"_No!" The blood colored haired girl jumped over the boy's head and flew in front of Bardock's face. Bardock could see how adorable the girl was. She and her brother both had a few freckles on their cheeks. "Grandpa, show me how to become a Super Saiyan!"_

_The boy became angry and pulled on her red tail and slammed her to the ground. "I'm stronger than her, Grandpa. Show me!"_

"_You are not!" she screamed._

"_Am so!"_

_Her temper quickly flared up and he was reminded of his mate, Colleen. "I'm gonna beat you!" She attacked the boy and the two began fitting each other, displaying powerful and impressive skills._

_Bardock's daughter sighed heavily. "The twins are at it again."_

_Bardock was a bit proud to watch them fight so hard, but he had things to do and got angry. "I'm losing my patience!" he yelled._

_The both of them stopped immediately and spoke at the same time. "Sorry, Grandpa!"_

_Then Bardock smirked. "You two fight me right now."_

"_Sure thing!" the girl said. She loved to spar with her grandpa!_

_The boy was more hesitant and looked toward his aunt. "Can Kara help us?"_

_Bardock looked at his daughter for her approval and she smiled. "I'm always up for a good spar." Then the Saiyan girl who seemed to be so sweet changed into a vicious fighter and she got into a stance. "Lets see what you've got, Papa!"_

Bardock took his hand off of Summer's stomach. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging low. He seemed to be happy in his vision, but the reality hit him like a ton of bricks. "Uh oh..."

Summer began to freak out! "What does that mean?" _'Are they monsters? Am I gonna die? Are they gonna die?'_

"Dad, what's wrong?" Raditz was also very worried. He by no means was ready to be a father, but there was still something inside of him that wanted to protect them and fight for them with everything that he had.

"The baby...is really babies."

"Twins?" Colleen shrieked.

Bardock nodded and thought of his brother. "Twins runs in my side of the family."

Kakarot shook his head. "Raditz would be unaffected from your genes because he can't ovulate, Father. It's purely coincidence."

Summer looked nervous and hung her head low. "My father is a twin."

Everyone then sighed and hung their heads low. Raditz felt particularly overwhelmed. "I'm having two kids?"

"Congratulations, Son." Bardock plastered a fake smile on his face and slapped his son hard on the back. "You. Are. Screwed!"

* * *

><p>Bulma opened her eyes, but it was hard to move. She was in an incredible amount of pain. <em>'Those stupid Saibamen!'<em> She looked around to see where she was and then turned to see Vegeta, resting in a chair. _'What is he doing here?'_

She tried to whipser to him to get his attention, but he wouldn't wake up. She didn't want to yell in case he was there in secret, so she painfully reached for a glass that was on a desk by her bed and threw it at Vegeta's head to get his attention.

He instantly woke up and rose to his feet after the glass exploded on his head. He grunted and cursed at Bulma once he realized what she had done, but he remembered to stay quiet. "Girl, what is your problem?"

"You can't be here!" A part of her was flattered, but she would not allow herself to get emotional like he obviously was. "If you display public affection for me, people could catch on to the both of us."

"It's not like I've been here the whole time! And this wasn't even my idea!"

"Then whose was it?"

On cue, Cassava entered the room with a coffee in her hand. "Sorry it took so long V–" When she noticed Bulma was awake, she smiled. "You're okay!"

Bulma was disappointed. It required a special talent to hate Cassava and she thought she was the only person on the planet who possessed it. "You shouldn't be so concerned about me."

"But you've been out for three days, Bulma."

"Really?" That surprised her. _'Those Saibamen kicked my butt that badly? Everyone is probably laughing at me!'_ She was so incredibly embarrassed.

"I'm afraid you did miss your father's funeral though."

She refused to let any sadness enter into her heart. "The only thing I would care about is the reading of the will. Surely Capsule Corp must be mine."

"I'm afraid not," Vegeta said.

"What?" Bulma's eyes bucked and she suddenly received enough strength to sit up. "If I didn't inherit my father's company, then who did?" It was absurd! She had no siblings and neither did her father!

"Someone close to your father from within the company."

She grunted and clenched her aching fingers into furious fists. She was so angry that she could have marched into Capsule Corp and slaughtered everyone. "That's ridiculous. Everyone knows I'm the only person in the world smart enough to continue his legacy!"

Cassava thought Bulma was being a bit unreasonable considering how she ignored her father for years, but she wasn't going to say anything. Bulma needed to deny her feelings and now she was turning to rage. _'Maybe this is just how she's choosing to grieve.' _"Queen Cellena wanted to know when you were awake. If she's awake, I will inform her." Cassava left out of the room to do exactly as she said.

Bulma was very upset and she wanted to hide it, but it was difficult. "Did my father seriously give me nothing?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Vegeta laughed. "In what way did you honor him? Do you think you deserve anything from him?"

Bulma knew she had ignored and rejected him. She even refused to mourn for him, but she was doing all of that for the Saiyans. She didn't want to be weak. "How would you feel if your father died? Would you be...emotional?"

Vegeta sighed. He didn't want to speak about his feelings to Bulma, but it's not like he had never confided in her. Besides, he didn't know how messed up her mind was and he didn't want her to completely snap. "When I thought my father died, I was trapped in allegiance with the person I thought committed the crime. It was awful." He remembered when he first laid eyes on Frieza after the planet was destroyed. He desperately wanted to charge him, but he didn't have a death wish. "I was too weak to avenge him. I hated every day that I thought he was dead because I couldn't avenge him. My only solace was that I knew one day I would become strong enough to defeat Frieza. That's how I would honor him."

Bulma understood and respected his advice immensely, but she couldn't even be sure if her father needed avenging and it would be difficult and perhaps not worth it in the long run if he was indeed murdered. "And what if you couldn't honor him?"

"Then I would have failed in my duties as a son." Vegeta was driven to get stronger in order to defeat Frieza. He couldn't believe that in another life, he didn't succeed. That drove him mad. "My father is a cruel man, but he has never committed any injustice towards me. He deserved my dedication to vengeance."

Vegeta heard some sobbing and looked up at Bulma. He couldn't believe it. "Why are you crying?"

'_I abandoned him for trying to protect me. Even Vegeta loves his heartless father. Even Cellena thinks I'm cruel. I have to honor him in some way, but it could ruin everything if I killed King Vegeta.'_ "No reason."

She wiped her eyes and forced a smile. She had full confidence in herself to pull off whatever she needed to. "I'm thinking that maybe you should continue 'advancing' with Cassava."

"Why?" He became worried. "You're not saying that you don't want to have sex again, are you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not saying that we can't." She smirked. "If it's up to me, we most definitely are. I just don't want anyone else finding out about what we're doing yet and people will start to get suspicious if you're not satisfying yourself from someone."

Vegeta understood fine enough, but he just didn't like it. "You want me to use the girl–who genuinely wants to be with me–just to hide my relationship with you–the girl that's merely using me for sex?"

"You think I'm risking my life only for sex?" Bulma laughed. "Vegeta, Darling, I'm going to be your queen one day."

His eyes bucked. He didn't know why he was so surprised. Perhaps he knew, but perhaps he was just surprised that she actually mentioned her intentions out loud. "That's a bold statement, Girl. It's also very impossible."

"Because I'm a human?" She rolled her eyes. "Do you even know why your mother made that law?"

"No." He was never curious about it until now. "Do you?"

"No, but I'll find out." If Cellena had to make the law, then that meant that it wasn't a law before. Saiyans traveled across the universe. They must have slept with a couple of women in their travels. There were probably half-breeds everywhere. No one probably cared to look. Cellena's law must have had something to do with something she found out about humans. "You can think I'm talking tough, Vegeta, but I know good and well that I'm the only person who can get your where you need to be."

He folded his arms and smirked. "All of this coming from the girl who couldn't beat five Saibamen?"

"I'll find a way to be stronger! I can promise you that, but not everything is about strength, Vegeta." She was offended about that, but there was nothing she could do but move forward. "Your mother is the queen for many reasons and she took me into her bosom for a reason. She just doesn't realize it yet."

Vegeta knew that Bulma was more than capable of being a great queen mentally, but he did think she was a little crazy. He kind of liked it though. But she was still a weakling. "Perhaps Cassava will be my queen."

Bulma smiled, almost romantically. "You like her, don't you?" Then she leaned over the bed to be close to Vegeta's lips and spoke seductively. "Too bad you've already learned to worship me, my future king."

Vegeta really did like Cassava. She was pretty, intelligent, strong, and very loyal. She made him laugh on occasion and he enjoyed sparring with her. He knew deep down that he could have an excellent life with her at his side, but he just couldn't get Bulma out of his head. He didn't understand it. Losing to Saibamen really didn't help her case, but she was still impressive. He admired her ambition as well as her beauty.

The door began to open and Bulma leaned back into her bed. Vegeta realized that he was still waiting for Bulma's lips to meet his own when his mother walked in. He leaned back into his chair and tried not to blush. It was a good thing that is mother did catch it.

"Bulma. I'm glad that you're feeling well."

Bulma smiled innocently. "I'll be up and ready to train in no time."

"Indeed." Cellena took a seat on Bulma's bed to be close to her. She was disappointed that Bulma was unable to defeat the Saibamen, but she was more upset with her recklessness. She did not want to lose her. "It took a while for Baga to replicate the liquids for the rejuvenation chambers from scratch and with materials used on earth, but he's finally done it and improved upon the formula. You can finish your recovery in a chamber and you'll be good to go in a manner of hours."

Bulma was very grateful for that. She hated sitting in the bed and doing nothing. "Thank you, my queen, but there must be another reason why you're visiting me at this hour."

"Yes, I was just so excited to speak to you about this. You're the sole owner of Capsule Corporation."

"I am?" she asked confused. She remembered what Vegeta and Cassava had just told her.

"Yes!" Cellena then took Bulma's hand, hoping all would go as she planned. "I also would like to promote you to lead scientist."

Bulma was speechless at first. She was incredibly young. Then she looked towards Vegeta, who was also shocked. "And how will Baga feel about this?"

"He was always keeping your seat warm." Cellena always had high hopes for Bulma. She trusted Bulma with her life. "Besides, he is separate from you. He reports directly to Vegeta or myself."

Bulma was ecstatic about her boost of power, but there was one thing that concerned her. "What about my mother?" If her mother wasn't left with any of the shares of Capsule Corp, then she wanted to make sure she wasn't living out in the streets.

"I've set her up with a wonderful home on a beach for the rest of her life." Cellena never cared for Mrs. Brief, but she did it to make Bulma happy. Even if Bulma lied about her feelings for her parents for the rest of her life, Cellena would still know that she cared. "She'll be happy."

Bulma was overcome with emotion and wrapped her arms around Cellena. "You truly are too good to me, my queen. I gladly accept your offer."

"Good." Bulma was so much more than a plan to Cellena. She really did see her as one of her own.

Bulma let Cellena go. "This is an exciting day! I'm being promoted and Vegeta has informed me of his relationship with Cassava." She turned to Vegeta and flashed a devious smile.

"Cassava?" Cellena was so excited and turned to her son. "I'm pleased, Son. She's a very fine girl."

Vegeta could have killed Bulma, but he couldn't reveal Bulma to be a liar. Using Cassava as a distraction wasn't a bad idea. "I'm still exploring, Mother, but she is a fine choice at the moment."

"Indeed." _'Everything will be exactly as it should be and my son will be happy. I know she's a good choice, much better than Bulma.'_ "But you don't have to rush. Choosing a mate is very important, Vegeta. I know you're too young to even really think much about it, but you're going to want a woman who will elevate you and get you to a place where you need to be."

"Like you did for King Vegeta?" Bulma asked Cellena, while really rubbing it in Prince Vegeta's face. Cellena was unknowingly the perfect proof why Bulma needed to be Vegeta's queen.

"He has a hard time admitting that, but just between the three of us, he needed me. Immensely."

Vegeta heard the words of his mother and listened carefully. He did need a woman who would elevate him and no woman he knew of was smarter or more ambitious than Bulma. He didn't know if he could always trust her, but he could trust that she would always seek out power for the two of them. That was enough reason to consider her proposal seriously.

"I'm so excited!" Cellena was over the moon happy and started heading for the door. "Bulma, we shall throw you a party tomorrow once you've recovered!" She left out to go start planning. She couldn't even sleep.

Once Bulma was alone, she started to stare at Vegeta deviously until he admitted what she wanted to hear. She was instead met with a very powerful growl. "That doesn't mean anything!"

"It means everything, my future king." She shooed him away so she could prepare herself to go into the rejuvenation chamber. "Have sweet dreams."

Vegeta grumbled and left her alone. _'Think what you want, Girl, but you haven't exactly won yet!'_

* * *

><p>Bardock woke up early in the morning as he always did, but he decided to stay in the bed longer with Colleen than usual. They had an emotional and stressful night and he was going to let his boys sleep a little longer. When he heard rustling in the kitchen, he knew he had waited too long and knew that Kakarot was going to tear up his mother's kitchen while looking for food. He got up and went to his eldest son's room so he could get started on his chores. He was going to busy for the rest of his life. "Raditz–"<p>

Bardock would often go into his son's room without knocking. They were all men, but he had forgotten about the woman with his son and they were not sleeping. "Father!"

"Oh!" Summer was so embarrassed and quickly covered them up with a blanket.

Bardock was so uncomfortable. Perhaps he deserved to finally feel awkward, the same way he made Raditz feel his whole entire life. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Raditz smiled at the revenge. "You think I'm not going to have sex with my mate?"

He grunted. "Chores. Now."

"I'd like to help," Summer said.

"Good." Bardock was blushing. "Get dressed!" He slammed the door and came into the kitchen. Once he saw Colleen and Kakarot laughing, he lightened up and chuckled as well. His son was a young man.

Summer came out of the room in ten minutes, dressed in one of Colleen's dresses that were fitted for her smaller frame. "What would you like me to do?" she asked Bardock.

It was a little hard for him to look at her. "You can help Kakarot."

He became excited. "Can I show her how to hunt a dinosaur?"

"No!" Bardock, Colleen, and Raditz all said at the same time.

Kakarot sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Then allow me to introduce you into the wonderful world of farming," he said sarcastically and incredibly dull. "Our first stop, radishes."

Raditz was glad that Summer was getting along with his family. If Kakarot was going to not torture her, she stood a good chance of surviving. There was something that bothered him though and he pulled his father to the side to talk to him about it. "So, when you looked into the future, what did you see about Summer?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm...concerned." He didn't mind she was a human, but there were risks. "She's having twin Saiyans and she's really in over her head. She was really sick last night. I wanna make sure nothing is going to happen to her. She's my responsibility."

Bardock could understand Raditz's alarm, but he knew that Chi-Chi, Bulma, and even Videl handled their Saiyan children fine. "I didn't see anything about her."

His eyes widened. "Is that bad?"

"No! That doesn't mean anything. I didn't see your mother in my visions about your sister, Kara."

That didn't make Raditz feel any better. "That doesn't concern you either?"

"No." _'Though it's a little weird. I didn't exactly see anything about either of them in the future and Colleen had a difficult time with Kakarot...'_ He really tried not to, but he began to get upset. "They'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Queen Cellena sent Cassava a beautiful new dress so she could look particularly amazing for Vegeta. She was excited to see him once she talked to Queen Cellena about Vegeta's intentions with her. She was excited about Bulma's party and joined Bulma while she was on her way to the throne room before the party began. "Bulma, you look fantastic!"<p>

Bulma was looking forward to spending so much time with her, but she faked a smile. "Thank you. You look gorgeous. Vegeta will love you in this dress."

"Did you hear about us?" Cassava was beaming!

"I did." _'You foolish, little girl.'_ "I think you'll make him very happy."

Cassava was confident in her abilities, but she did feel a little bit terrible. "I always thought you liked him."

"What? No!" Bulma was an excellent actress. "We're good friends, a result of growing up so close to one another. As far as romance? No. Don't be ridiculous."

Cassava was grateful. She could comfortably talk to Bulma about him. "We've kissed each other."

"Really?" It took all of Bulma's will not to laugh. "Then I suppose it's getting serious."

She nodded and blushed. "I do want to be queen one day, but I really do like him. I hope he picks me one day." It was all she had ever dreamed about and it was more than just power. She cared about him and she was sure he cared about her too.

Bulma did think it was a very sweet romance. It also wanted to make her hurl and destroy the girl. "I don't know the future, Cassava, so I can't guarantee you anything. Just be careful." She placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "There are other girls out there willing to do whatever it takes."

"Thank you." She knew Bulma could be difficult, but she appreciated her friendship. "And we'll begin our training tomorrow."

The doors to the throne room opened and King Vegeta came out to see the two girls speaking to one another. "It's good to see you and Cassava getting along," he told Bulma. "You may very well have to take orders from her one day."

Bulma would have rather died than let that happen. "But until then, I receive my orders from you and Queen Cellena." She bowed in respect to her king. "I do have one very small question that I would like you to answer honestly, my king."

He motioned Cassava to leave and she bowed and went on her way to the hall where Bulma's party was. "You may ask anything. It is your special day."

Bulma knew it was very risky, but she needed to know the truth. "Did you kill my father?"

King Vegeta was a little surprised that she would dare to ask, but he knew she wasn't an idiot. "Yes." He smirked. "Is that a problem?"

"Absolutely not." Bulma was a bit furious, but she knew how to keep everything deep inside while she hid her intentions with a smile. "I should thank you. I am the richest and most powerful human in the world, even outside of all of the power and authority Queen Cellena bestowed upon me."

"I'm afraid that's not true." Vegeta was amused with cutting Bulma's ego down to the appropriate size. "Your father didn't want to give you anything. When Cellena heard of this, she seized everything and gave it to you. I'm afraid you still owe her everything."

Bulma struggled not to appear heartbroken, but she was. She knew she didn't deserve anything, but her father was so happy to see her. She expected that he would have given her any and everything she ever dreamed of. Instead, she owed everything to Cellena once again. "Indeed."

King Vegeta certainly was intrigued by Bulma. "And you will still serve me willingly, even knowing what I did to your father?"

She smiled. "I know the proper way to honor my father, my king." She had received some excellent advice from Prince Vegeta on the matter. Patience went a long way in the game of revenge. "I inherited his mind and I won't let it go to waste."

"Very good, Bulma." He leaned down so he could look into her eyes and threaten her properly. "Because I'd hate to have to kill you too."

Bulma wasn't frightened at all. "There will be no need." She would go to her party and accept the responsibility given to her. She would use all of Capsule Corporations resources to advance the Saiyan race and when it was time, she would be queen. "The success of the Saiyan Empire is my life."

To Be Continued...

A/N: And don't forget to check out my profile for** Sunrise Sunset**!


	16. Chapter 16: Between Life and Death

**A/N:** I've written a new DBZ fic that some of you might find very interesting. It's called **The Goddess of the Earth**. Check it out.

**Q:** Has Bardock spoken to Kami or Son Gohan?

**A:** He has not, but that doesn't mean he won't. I'll give a spoiler. He's going to meet one of these men in the next chapter.

Chapter 16

Bardock watched his mate finally sleeping peacefully. She had been tossing and turning the entire night and even though he didn't have good sleep, he did his best not to be annoyed. He knew she was having a difficult time for whatever reason. He didn't want to disturb her, but he wanted to make sure she would be alright and placed his hand on her stomach and closed his eyes.

_"Hi, Papa." Colleen was gone and Kara was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and smiling._

_Bardock rose up and looked around confused. "This isn't the future...is it?"_

_"Don't be scared."_

_"I'm not afraid of anything," he said defensively._

_"You're afraid something bad is gonna happen to Summer and Momma."_

_Bardock didn't know what to make out about his vision with his daughter, but at least he knew she was real. He decided to go along with whatever was happening. "I had a dream about the day of your birth. There was a lot of blood. Summer went into labor the exact same time. She and Colleen were in a lot of pain and...I don't know." He didn't see the end of it and he had been trying to, but he couldn't quite do it._

_"It wasn't a dream."_

_Bardock sighed heavily. Of course he started his journey with the entire race being in danger, but he hadn't been that concerned with Colleen's safety in a while. He knew he'd be strong enough to protect her. "If they don't make it, can I use the dragonballs?"_

_Kara frowned. "I don't think so. They can't revive anyone who died naturally and what's more natural than childbirth?"_

_That was not what Bardock wanted to hear. He didn't want to rely on the dragonballs, but he would have used them for her. "Do they die?"_

_"They can both make it, but you're gonna need some help."_

_It was odd that he had to rely on the word of a child that hadn't been born, but he knew that he could trust her. "What do I have to do?"_

_"Talk to Kakarot. He'll have some good ideas."_

_He was concerned about the future of his family and he dreaded Kara's birth, but he was still pleased with her existence. "How is this conversation even possible?"_

_"I don't know, Papa, but I've been talking to Momma too." She smiled. "She knows how much I love her and I know how much she loves me too. Everything is gonna be okay."_

_Bardock wasn't used to Saiyans talk about "love", but it didn't seem so odd being attached to her. He knew that she was a very special girl._

_"I'm looking forward to meeting you in person, Papa."_

_"I am too." He only hoped that Colleen would be able to hold Kara in her arms when she was born. He was determined to make that happen._

"Bardock?" Colleen asked, with a hint of annoyance. "Are you trying to read my future again?" He kept grabbing onto her stomach randomly and she knew he wasn't sentimental enough to feel the baby kicking. Then when she would ask what he saw, he would claim that he really didn't see anything.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Bardock said while pulling away from Colleen. "I'm trying to see five years from now. Raditz and Summer with their brats in their own home, Kakarot off training with his younger sister..." He smirked. "You and I doing what we do best..."

She made eye contact with her mate and smiled. "I'm sorry that I've been too sick to have sex. I know that must suck." She sighed. Just because she was sick didn't mean her sex drive was any less. "I keep dreaming about her."

'_So she really has been making contact with her mother. That's very interesting.'_ "I didn't know that I could like a kid, but I'm sure I'm gonna be very fond of her." She was uncharacteristically sweet for a Saiyan. There was something innocent about her that reminded him of Goku, but he knew she would be a fierce competitor like himself. She was also very intelligent–not in the same book smarts as Kakarot–in the sense of having a lot of wisdom.

Colleen wasn't feeling well physically, but she was pleased after dreaming of her daughter again and tried to find the will to get out of the bed. "I need to go cook breakfast."

"The boys are handling it."

She was shocked. "And the house isn't on fire?"

Bardock smiled. "No, but not for lack of trying." Bardock decided to get up to make sure that the kitchen was still intact. Raditz was in the kitchen surrounded by stacks of pancakes. Bardock hadn't seen his son looking so overwhelmed since he was on planet Kurdash. "How's it going?"

"It only took about ten broken pancakes to get the hang of it." Raditz did not like that he had to cook, but Summer's feet were swollen and she was resting in the bed most of the time. His mother was much too ill. His father would rather let them starve than flip pancakes. He had to be the responsible one. "I'll be done in a little while."

"And Kakarot?"

"He's supposed to be milking the cows, but you know him." Raditz rolled his eyes. "He could be up to anything."

Bardock could sense Raditz's frustration. Kakarot had been doing his chores, but Raditz had been swamped with so many responsibilities. Kakarot probably could have done more, but he was determined to still get in a good amount of training. Bardock couldn't fault Kakarot for that though. Raditz knocked up a girl and so it was rightfully for him to do most of the work.

Bardock went outside to one of the barns to check on Kakarot and he was indeed milking the cows. "So, you're actually doing what you're told today?"

"Well, Mom and Summer are sick. I thought I'd contribute without torturing Raditz so much."

Bardock was glad to hear that the war between his sons was temporarily on hold. He needed them working together–not frustrating him to no end. "I need to talk to you about something. Every time I see the future, I don't see your mother and Summer in it."

Kakarot finished his last cow and stood straight up to look his father in the eyes worriedly. "You think they're not gonna survive childbirth?"

Bardock knew that Kara said that Colleen and Summer could both survive, but he still hada very bad feeling about it. "I don't know, Kakarot."

Kakarot couldn't accept that his mother was about to die. She was a very tough warrior. She had smacked him around enough times to know that much. A little baby couldn't possibly be the end of her. "Don't you have to be at one with yourself or something? You're obviously freaked out about this. Maybe you can't see them because you're trying too hard."

'_I guess I'm not always right. I did screw up with that dream with Cellena...'_ "That could be a possibility, but–"

"Don't lose anymore sleep over this, Father. I'm sure they'll be fine." Kakarot knew his mother and she was a fighter. "Well, I'm sure Mother will be fine. I don't know how a human is going to have Saiyan twins." He laughed. "Can you imagine all of that hair coming out of her? It's gonna look like a monster film."

"Kakarot!" Bardock didn't appreciate that mental image.

Kakarot laughed. It was fun making his father feel so uncomfortable. "What about senzu beans? If the babies tear anything and there's a lot of blood, it could heal them."

"Kakarot, that's brilliant!" That already took a load off his shoulders. "I can't believe I forgot about them."

"Do they have any limitations?"

Bardock tried to think about it. They took time to grow, but he was sure there must have been available. Bardock hadn't gotten any in a while and no one else really knew about the beans. But they didn't always really work. If they did, Goku would have never died from that heart virus. "I think they only heal physical injuries. I don't think they can heal conditions or diseases."

"Well, then we have to make sure it's not an illness." _'I never assumed it could be an illness, but Mother is having a very difficult time with this pregnancy. It's not very normal for a Saiyan and she had a difficult time with my pregnancy as well–not to mention that my power level was so weak. There could be more going on than what we think.'_ "We need a doctor or a scientist–a Saiyan one if possible."

"It's not." The only Saiyan scientist that Bardock personally knew that would have been perfect hated him almost just as much as King Vegeta. "You read a lot of books. Can't you just deliver the babies?"

"You expect me to deliver three babies at once?" Kakarot was weirded out when he read about it. He was not that versed in the subject. If he knew it was going to be a smooth pregnancy, then maybe, but he didn't think he was capable. "No thank you! I have no interest in seeing my mother's vagina.

"I don't care to see it either when there's a kid crawling out of it!"

"There's no way to get around it, Father. We're gonna really need a doctor then. When are they gonna be born?"

Bardock really wasn't sure, but he had a terrible feeling in his gut. "Any day now."

"Hey!" Raditz yelled from the front door of the house. "The girls are gonna eat all your food if you don't get in here!"

Kakarot and Bardock both glanced at each other and then ran for the house. They knew how much Colleen and Summer had been eating and ran for the house. Raditz had made a lot of pancakes, but the only meat he had was bacon and all of it was stacked on the girl's plates. They took their seats and grabbed what they could. Raditz had been working for more than an hour and all of the food was eaten in a matter of minutes.

Colleen patted her son on the back. "Everything was delicious, Son."

"Thank you, Mother."

"I can't believe how much I eat now." Summer patted her huge stomach. Eating took up a lot of her time, but she was grateful that she could eat more of the foods that she loved. "I feel like I'm a hurricane!"

Raditz smiled at his woman. "I'm sure that's because you're carrying two powerful children."

"That matters an awful lot to you Saiyans." Summer was concerned about how strong they'd actually be. She didn't personally care, but she noticed that they did. "Have you ever considered that it might be enough that your children are just good people?"

The three Saiyan stared at her blankly before all busting out into laughter. They all thought it was a joke and whether it was or not, her foolish notion deserved to be mocked. Kakarot was the one to notice that Summer's feelings were hurt and decided to interject. "Whether warriors are good or evil, you need them to fight for your cause. Strength is just a necessity in this world."

Colleen began to feel queasy. "Excuse me. I think I need some more sleep." She rubbed on her stomach, as she often did. _'I hope you make it through this...'_ Her children began to move to help her, but she motioned them to stop and made her own way to her room.

Bardock wanted to respect her wishes. She obviously wanted to be alone. "Give her some air. I'm sure she'll be fine. She's tough."

"Bardock," Summer asked, "do you think you can read my future again?"

"Why?" he asked, remaining calm but feeling a bit nervous.

"I just want some reassurance."

Bardock looked at Kakarot, but he was no help once he shrugged his shoulders. Summer was excited to hear something and then Raditz began to get anxious as well. He had his concerns already. He was going to be very worried if Bardock refused and that would have made Summer upset and she would have been mentally weak for the task. _'If I don't do it, they're gonna be suspicious anyway.' _

Bardock walked around the table and placed his hand on Summer's stomach. "Okay..."

_"Thank you so much for this, Bardock!" Summer bowed her head in respect. She was so relieved and was also missing her gigantic stomach, but was sporting a larger cup size. "We need this night off."_

_"You sure you can manage?" Raditz asked concerned._

_Bardock really couldn't blame his son for being concerned. Raditz's boy had his hands wrapped around Bardock's neck and was hanging off of his back. His daughter was hugging on Bardock's leg and refused to let go. On top of the torture twins, he was holding Kara in his arms. "Just go do whatever." Bardock really didn't want to be trapped with three toddlers, but he had conquered planets with his incredible might. He could surely handle children!_

_"Where's Kakarot?" Raditz asked._

_"He's off training somewhere." Bardock was a little irritated with his boy, but he understood. "You know how he's been."_

_Summer began to get emotional. "He took Colleen's death very hard."_

_"Yeah, he did..." Bardock was not immune to the death of his mate. He appeared tough to his boys and even lied to himself a lot, but since her death, he felt like a piece of him was missing._

_"It's not your fault," Raditz said. "She should have told you about her illness."_

Bardock opened his eyes knowing that a horrid future was dwelling near, but he also had a small glimmer of hope. "Apparently you two like to ditch me with your brats."

Raditz smiled in relief. "I'm glad to hear that!" _'She's gonna make it.'_

Summer laughed. "Well try not to do it too often, Bar..." She stopped talking once she realized that Bardock wasn't paying attention and rushed off toward his bedroom.

"Is something wrong?" she asked Raditz.

"I don't know..." He looked to his little brother. "What's going on?"

Kakarot was worried. "I'm not sure, but I'll take care of it."

* * *

><p>"Colly?" He walked in their bedroom and heard her gagging. He opened the bathroom and saw her finishing regurgitating her breakfast in the toilet. <em>'Even if she was a human, she shouldn't be quite this sick.'<em> "What's wrong?"

Colleen was embarrassed and struggled to get off her knees. "I'm having trouble keeping food down. I don't know what's wrong with..." As soon as she stood on her feet, she felt all of the blood and oxygen leave her head and she saw nothing but black.

"Colly?" Bardock acted quickly and caught her before she hit her head on the bathtub. With the revelation that she was supposed to die, he was hit with dozens of questions of how he would carry on without her. He recalled when he decided that he wanted to bond with her. He knew that she just fit into his life and that it was better with her. She was the reason why their family was still together after Turles tried to ruin everything. She put life into perspective. If she were to die, he could go on without her. He would have to learn how, but he certainly didn't want to.

He need to know how to prevent her death and what her illness was and he only knew one person from the future. He laid Colleen down on the bed and placed his hand on her stomach.

_"Papa..." Kara was wiping her eyes, trying to get herself together. "I wanted to change things..."_

_He felt his stomach drop to his feet. "You mean your mother isn't alive?"_

_She shook her head. "But Summer is okay now! Maybe it's not too late."_

_"So she was going to die?" he asked confused. "Then what's changed?"_

_"Bulma was there to help deliver the babies. The twins wiped her out and they were big! They ripped her up pretty good, but you had some senzu beans."_

_"But they didn't work on your mother?"_

_She shook her head._

_Bardock sighed. 'She has to have some kind of disease. That's the only way I know that the dragonballs wouldn't work.' "Your mother is sick. Do you know anything about that?"_

_"The Tuffles did something to her during the war. It makes her sick when she has babies."_

_'What...?' "I had no idea..." Bardock became so incredibly angry. If he could have wiped them out again, he would have. It would have been the second time that he lost someone to the Tuffles, even though they were long since dead. "Are you sure?"_

_"That's what I heard." She frowned. "You wouldn't even tell me that. Kakarot did." She punched her father in the arm to make sure she had his attention. "You have to find out and do something about it. I didn't really get to know her, but I miss her."_

_"How powerful are you?" he asked._

_"I'm not sure, but I've been trying to fix this for years." Her father did a very good job taking care of her, but Raditz and Summer told her a lot about her mother and she wanted to have her in her life. "I'm glad I finally got here."_

_Colleen's health was obviously out of his control, but he was determined not to give up for his family. "I'll do whatever I can to save your mother. Believe me."_

_She smiled. "I know you will Papa."_

_Kara wrapped her arms around her father and he didn't exactly know what to do. He didn't hug anyone. It was a big change when he started holding Kakarot, but Kara thought it was okay to do it. Maybe she finally broke him. He patted her on the back and that was his first attempt at hugging his children. It wasn't...that terrible. "I'll see you soon, Kara."_

"Kakarot!" Bardock yelled.

Kakarot ran into his parents room and his eyes bucked once he saw his mother passed out on the bed. "What's wrong with her?"

'_Kakarot is right. I need a Saiyan scientist.'_ "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Just watch over her."

"But where are you–" Kakarot stopped talking once he saw that his father had disappeared. _'Come on, Father. We've got to save her.'_

* * *

><p>"Baga."<p>

"Bardock." Baga was sitting at his desk in his lab analyzing some data when he heard a familiar voice that he hadn't heard in a very long time. "Have you come to finally kill me?"

Oh, he wanted to! "Hardly." Bardock acted quickly and placed his hand on Baga's shoulder and teleported him right outside of his home.

Baga had heard of Bardock's abilities and quickly pushed away, but it was too late. He still prepped himself for the fight of his life against the man who had disgraced his family. "What are we doing here? It's bad enough that we're technically related. That fact alone displeases the king and I don't get the respect that I deserve. I can't be seen here with you."

Bardock knew that he had done Baga wrong, but he still hated him. He would have killed him a long time ago if it wasn't for Colleen. "Colleen is sick. I don't know how to help her."

Baga dropped his defenses. He had disowned his daughter, but didn't want to see her in any harm. "What's wrong with her?"

"Why don't you come see for yourself?" Bardock headed inside of his house with Baga trailing cautiously behind. Bardock walked right to his room and when he opened the door, he was glad to see Colleen awake and Kakarot taking care of her. However, she was sweating like she had a fever.

"Father?" She tried to sit up to greet him, but that didn't work. "What are you doing here?"

Baga was not pleased to see her, especially in her condition. "I can't diagnose anything Colleen doesn't already know," he told Bardock.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

He rolled his eyes. He knew his daughter was being careless. "It means that she knows she's always been unfit to bear children, yet she risks her life for you anyway." He saw her lower her head like she would when she was a child and got in trouble. "Have you been eating enough?" he asked her.

"I'm having hard time keeping food down..." Colleen certainly felt like she was being scolded and she knew Bardock was going to let her have it as well.

"Take her to a human hospital and hope that they can help her."

"She's your daughter!" Bardock seethed.

"Is Colleen alright?" Summer asked while walking by the door. She had noticed how sick Colleen had been and she was very concerned about her only present mother figure.

Baga heard a voice of a young woman who he was not familiar with. Her energy was so low, that he didn't sense her coming, even though he should have been able to hear her heavy footsteps since she was sporting a gigantic baby bump. Baga also noticed that the girl did not have a tail. He began to simmer.

Raditz came into the doorway to see what his mate was looking at. "Grandfather?" he asked surprised.

'_The only elite of my blood and he's betrayed me in this way.'_ "I think I should go." He angrily pushed past Raditz and Summer, which pissed off everyone in the room immensely. Bardock stewed in his anger for a few minutes before running after him, meeting him outside.

"What are you doing?"

Baga turned around and exploded. "Your son is having an abomination with that human girl? My only elite grandchild and he does something this stupid!"

Bardock couldn't believe that every opportunity to prove he was a dick, he rose to the occasion. "She doesn't have anything to do with Colleen!"

"I understand King Vegeta banished you and the reasons might have been irrational. I'm assuming so since he had me conduct a paternity test on Cerina."

"What?" Bardock certainly had no idea about that! _'No wonder why he was so particularly angry. He still shouldn't have dared to even try to face me, especially when he found out Cerina was his.'_

"But I do know that what Raditz has done is far beyond the point of deserving execution and I will not be apart of this mockery!" He had already lost his title as lead scientist to a little human girl. Sure he had private matters that stayed only between him and the king and queen, but he wanted the public glory. Once Raditz's whore had been outed, the entire planet would have been in an uproar. "You have shamed me for the last time, Bardock!"

Granted, Bardock should not have ruined his glory for the blutz wave discovery. Granted, he shouldn't have seduced his little girl and filled her head about independence and rebellion and ripped her away from her father. Baga deserved to hate him and he had a reason to be displeased with Colleen, but none of that mattered to Bardock. All he could think about was how the man who he already despised decided to royally screw him over. Bardock stared at Baga for a few seconds, but then he completely snapped and then charged.

Baga was ready for Bardock's brutality. He remembered his rage quite well and it was no secret what he had done to the Ginyu Force. He blasted Bardock as soon as he came for him and it was a direct hit. Baga was pleased with himself...until he saw Bardock emerge from inside the wave of energy as if it had no effect at all and punched him in the face.

Bardock wasn't thinking. He wasn't a fan of thinking. He also wasn't a fan of feeling, yet that's what he did. He felt rage and it was an appropriate amount to mask his guilt. It was a bonus that he released his rage on Baga–who he had always wanted to fight. Baga tried to fight back, but Bardock was too superior. "You should be doing better, Baga. I'm just a low level!"

Bardock enjoyed smashing him through a couple of trees and when Baga couldn't get back up, Bardock got on his knees and continued to pound on him anyway. When he saw blood, he got excited. He was once again reunited with his old friend and he didn't mind their company.

_"Father, stop!"_ Goku yelled desperately from behind. _"You're better than this. You don't have to go back to being that person."_

Bardock snapped out of his rage, but he didn't care. He wanted Baga dead! "Shut up, Kakarot!"

"I didn't say anything," replied "Goku", but his voice was much younger. Bardock turned around confused to see his youngest son watching him kill his grandfather nonchalantly for a few seconds until realization began to set in. "And you're not talking to me..."

Kakarot looked behind him. No one was there. "Are you telling me that you're still seeing the adult version of me?"

Bardock swallowed the dry lump in the back of his throat. He had only mentioned Goku to Kakarot once. No one else knew, because they would have all thought he was crazy. Bardock wasn't even sure if he wasn't going crazy. "Not up until recently."

Kakarot knew his father was in a delicate situation. Obviously how he attacked Baga merited some concern. He decided to be as caring and compassionate as he could be. "Mom and Summer could die...I need you to not go crazy right now."

"I'm not crazy, Kakarot. I just..." He stopped himself. There was no way he could explain when he wasn't sure himself. "It's not important."

"It is important." Kakarot hated every time Bardock mentioned "Goku" and the life that Kakarot should have lived. It was bad enough he could remember this perfect son that Kakarot would never be. He had actually brought him to life in his mind. He didn't want to lose his father to a phantom. "Goku is not here. I need you to know that. Raditz cannot handle two kids and something tells me you really suck at raising babies! We need to think of real solutions."

Bardock knew there was reasonable doubt and it was ridiculous that Kakarot couldn't see Goku when he looked so real with his pitiful and furrowed brow and pout. But Kakarot not being able to see did not make it any less real to Bardock. "Kakarot, you don't have my abilities."

"But you think I saw him when I gave you that senzu bean?" It didn't make any sense. Bardock might not have been as smart as Kakarot, but he needed him to understand. "Dad, just stop it!"

Bardock did not like looking crazy and he was already angry and still itching to fight. "Don't talk to me like that, Boy!"

As much as Kakarot loved to fight, he knew that fighting his father wouldn't solve anything. He had to back down in order to save his family. "Fine." He looked at Baga. He was in no condition to help. He probably had just about every bone in his body broken. "You should let Grandpa go. It's not practical to kidnap people and kill them just because they won't help you."

Bardock really didn't want to do that, but he could see that he was "emotional". He couldn't understand that he wasn't in the best state of mind for such decisions and would heed to Kakarot.

'_We need someone else to help then...'_ "Why don't you ask Bulma?"

She had crossed his mind. _'Bulma is still so young though and she wasn't a medical expert. She's been training with Master Roshi. There's no guarantee that she will have the skills needed.'_ "I guess that's what I'll do."

* * *

><p>Bulma overrode the door to the gravity chamber and walked in on Vegeta's and Cassava's training. They noticed immediately since the gravity chamber automatically shut down, but she wanted to see them interact together. They looked at her, but they didn't stop fighting just for her. <em>'Cassava is impressive. I'm gonna have to work hard to keep up with her.'<em>

Vegeta was uncomfortable with Bulma being around while he was with Cassava. In some ways, he felt like Bulma was a ticking time bomb. That was nerve wrecking, but it also excited him. Cassava was a little bit boring compared to Bulma's devious and never ending mind.

"Bulma..." Cassava walked over to her. "We weren't supposed to meet until ten minutes from now."

"I was excited about today's session." She smiled and looked at Vegeta. "You two are so cute together."

He glared at her, but Cassava rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed. "Don't make it sound like a human thing, Bulma."

"Okay," Bulma said, "but you guys are just great together."

'_What is she up to?'_ Vegeta didn't understand Bulma, but he figured she was just trying to bother him. "I don't have time for this." He didn't want to be a victim of her head games.

"So..." Bulma smiled, but some of her deviousness showed through. "Tell me all of the details between you and Vegeta."

Cassava laughed. "Look, I don't know what your customs are like on earth, but I'm very young to be in any relationship at all. We usually focus on nothing but training."

"And a couple of kisses! You're so scandalous, Cassava!" Bulma teased. "Just take your time though. I know Vegeta better than anyone and I know that he doesn't like a woman that's too forward."

That confused Cassava. She would have never guessed that about him. They didn't usually playfully banter, but he seemed to enjoy it when they did. "You really think so?"

"Oh yeah. He's like his father. Queen Cellena is strong and independent, but she rules and uses her power behind the scenes. She doesn't confront King Vegeta. That's disrespectful. Vegeta is the same way. You don't have to be meek...you just have to be submissive."

'_I guess that does make sense. King Vegeta kills people when they talk back to him. Queen Cellena is very respectful toward her mate and Vegeta is a lot like his father.' _"I would have never thought of that, but I know you're right, Bulma."

She smiled. "I only want to help."

Cassava cocked her eyebrow. As much as she wanted to believe Bulma, she also knew her. "Why exactly?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." She knew Bulma could help her with Vegeta, but only if it was genuine.

"I'm fairly positive that you're gonna be the queen of this planet, solar system, and probably beyond. It would be stupid of me not to have your favor. As I have been by Cellena's side, I want to be by yours. It's the most comfortable place to be."

Cassava bit her lip as she thought hard about Bulma. _'She can't be with Vegeta. If she even tried, she would be killed. The King and Queen are very serious about this law. I wouldn't put it past her to try and change it, but it's not going to work. She must know it's futile. Maybe she really is trying to get on my good side.'_ "But now I know your friendship isn't genuine."

"Oh, it can still be genuine. I think both parties should get something they want out of any kind of relationship. I will make sure you become queen and a great one, while you bestow great favor upon me."

_'Well, it would be better to be her friend. She is very intelligent and the head scientist. Plus, she is very close to the royal family, even closer than me.' _"Alright, Bulma. It looks like we are friends."

"Good." _'This girl is such a fool! I know Vegeta likes her, but while I use her as my pawn, Vegeta will see that she is nothing compared to me. Then when I strike, he'll be all mine!'_ "Now we should probably start train..."

Bulma lost her train of thought once she saw Bardock in front of her. "Bardock, what are you doing here?" She could not let Cassava know that she had any sort of relationship with Bardock.

Cassava had heard stories about Bardock, but she wasn't afraid. She prepared herself and got into a fighting stance. "You're not supposed to be here!" she warned, prepared to fight to the death if she had to.

"Stand down, Cassava," Bulma warned.

"He's a traitor to the empire!" said Cassava. "He's supposed to be killed on sight!"

"Just calm down and lets see what he wants." _'I can't afford to lose Bardock as an ally. I have to be very careful about this.'_ "He's stronger than the both of us. Don't you want to live?"

Cassava was willing to fight, but she decided to stand down for the sake of surviving. Besides, Bulma was a genius.

Bardock knew he was taking a big risk with Bulma, but he needed to get to her immediately. "Colleen is having a child and I need your help to deliver it."

Her eyes bucked. "Building things, fine. I can do. Delivering babies? I've probably got less experience than you." _'I can't let Cassava get suspicious. She's a snitch. She'd probably do something stupid like telling King Vegeta.'_ "I'm gonna have to decline."

Bardock felt a pang of anger. "What if I'm not asking?"

'This is bad. Bardock, why did you have to be such a fool?'

"If you kidnap me, Cassava will inform Prince Vegeta and you'll force the hand of the royal family. Whether you're stronger than them or not, you don't want that kind of drama."

He clenched his fists and grunted. _'After everything I've ever done for her...'_ "Don't do this, Bulma."

She glared slightly. "Or you'll what?"

_"Father, don't," _Goku pleaded and warned.

Bardock didn't know if Goku was real, but that didn't stop him from being pissed off at him. He did decide to let Bulma off the hook, but not permanently. "You'll regret this."

When Bardock disappeared before Bulma's eyes, she cursed in her mind. _'He nearly ruined everything!'_

"Why does he think you can help?" Cassava asked.

"He's desperate," Bulma said. "His family means everything to him. Colleen holds everything together. If she dies, they're all screwed."

* * *

><p>Kakarot was pacing back and forth waiting for his father. He just knew he was bound to do something stupid. He had never seen him so irrational before. <em>'This thing with Mother is really getting to him.'<em> When his father reappeared, he was relieved. "What happened?"

"It looks like we're on our own." He didn't have anything else to say to his son and rushed in his house to his mate in his bed. She was awake, but she looked even worse. She was so fat when she was pregnant with the boys, but her weight was down for a full developed Saiyan baby. She also looked fatigued and the color was gone from her face. She also looked worried.

"Did you kill him?" she asked.

He sighed. He didn't want her to care about her wretched father. "No, but I should kill you." He took a seat next to her. "Why didn't you tell me you were physically unfit to bear children?"

She shied her eyes away from him. "You wouldn't have cared...before anyway." Maybe she should have told him, but he was a different person back then. "And I've never gotten pregnant on purpose."

"That's why you weren't so excited about Kara?"

She was very concerned, considering how rough her pregnancy with Kakarot was. She thought about telling Bardock, but she didn't know how. "But then you were so happy about her. I didn't want to spoil anything."

"You didn't think your untimely death would spoil anything?" he asked angrily.

She smiled. "I would die for her, just as I would have died for Kakarot, and for Raditz." She wasn't sure about whether or not she would live, but she had such pleasant dreams about her daughter. "We can get through this. I promise."

He understood why she didn't say anything. Saiyans didn't talk about anything deep like that. He didn't want to get emotional or bring up anything that would make her uncomfortable, but he needed to. "Tell me what the Tuffles did to you."

Her eyes widened and Bardock could see the hurt in her eyes. "How did you–"

"Kara told me."

She sighed. "You know my father. He's twisted and he's always been smart. He captured a Tuffle girl and did experiments on her. She was very young and the daughter of a very important scientist. By this time, the Tuffles had learned to fight back and they got their revenge by capturing me. They...experimented on me with a disease that they concocted. After my dad got me back, I felt okay. I didn't realize I was sick until I was pregnant with Raditz."

Bardock couldn't believe he couldn't remember anything about that. "I didn't notice."

"You weren't exactly very observant." That was putting it nicely. Colleen was pretty sure that Bardock only cared about screwing her back then. He would have been no help anyway. "My dad told me that my pregnancy triggered it. He told me I should terminate the baby and that I should never get pregnant again. I couldn't kill Raditz and I didn't try to get pregnant. Kakarot was determined anyway. Then I was really sick when I had him."

"Could that explain his low power level?"

Colleen had never thought about it. "I guess so..." She hoped that was the reason. It didn't really matter now that Kakarot was such a strong boy, but she thought she had somehow failed him as a mother when he was born. But she knew it was also wishing thinking and there really was no proof.

Bardock was disappointed. "If that's the case, she'll probably be weak as well."

"She'll get strong fast!" Colleen assured, but she was also concerned. "She might contract the defect too, Bardock. She might not be able to have any children." Colleen wasn't too keen on having kids. Though she cared for her family and would do anything for them, she certainly didn't like being pregnant. However, she knew her daughter would have liked a legacy of her own and your children are your legacy, the greatest testament to you.

Bardock could sense how much Colleen was bothered by Kara not being about to have children. If it would bother Kara, it would have also bothered Bardock. _'I'm not gonna let the Tuffles do anything else to my family!'_ "Get some rest. I'm gonna fix this."

Colleen was a little worried about the lengths Bardock was willing to go to protect his family, but at the same time, she thought it was really hot. "Good luck, General."

Bardock smiled. He knew what she wanted when she called him that. He knew she was still too weak, but he looked forward to when they could be together in intimacy again.

Bardock decided to take one more chance with his instant transmission and teleported to the one person he knew could help. When he arrived in front of her, she was with her daughter in her private chambers, sitting at a table. The two of them where studying something and were laughing, but it ended abruptly when Bardock arrived. "Cellena."

Her eyes widened just a twinge, but she composed herself. "What are you doing here, Bardock?"

"Bardock?" Cerina asked as if enchanted. She had heard about him a little bit, but she couldn't remember whatever was said. All she could do was stare at him.

"I need your help."

"I can't help you!" She hurried and led him away from Cerina's immediate hearing range and fussed at him quietly. "I know you can't be killed so easily, but Vegeta is still much stronger than I am. He will destroy me for this."

"Colleen is dying!"

"That's unfortunate." Cellena should have denied Bardock. He would have betrayed her for Kakarot. Easily. Cellena needed to think about her children and the empire. However, she couldn't get over the look in his eyes. She had never seen him plead like that before. Even when they broke up, she only saw how angry he was. He was desperate to save her and she didn't want to see the strong man she admired so much break. "What do you need me to do?"

"She was captured during the war with the Tuffles and they did experiments on her. Whatever illness she contracted, she's vulnerable to it when she has children. This has been the worst pregnancy. She barely made it through Kakarot's birth. I really need a Saiyan doctor to help her with this delivery."

"Why not ask Baga?"

"He refused." Bardock had enough sense to not tell Cellena why. _'If she finds out about Raditz, she's going to go insane and kill me.' _"He hates me and he's ashamed of us."

"And Bulma?" she asked.

Bardock hesitated.

"Oh please, Bardock! I know good and well that Bulma has kept in contact with you. It may be limited, but you're still in contact."

It worried Bardock about how much she knew or how much he was spied on, but he could have argued with her about that later. "She didn't want to risk getting in trouble."

_'That sounds like Bulma. She's always looking out for her best interests.'_

Colleen knew that Bulma would be a huge issue. "Bardock, I can't order her to do something I know my king wouldn't like. However, I can ask a favor of her. I'm certain she will do it. She would love to have me owe her one." Cellena almost shuttered at the thought, but Bardock was worth the price. "I can make Baga continue to do research on Colleen's condition."

"Continue?" he asked confused. "You mean you already know about it?"

"I know of the illness. Several Saiyan women have it and have died and even passed it on to their daughters. Baga has been working on it for years, but he hasn't had a breakthrough yet." It was something indeed troubling to Cellena, considering that she lost her child during a conflict with the Tuffles. "I didn't know why he was so attached to the project. I had no idea about Colleen."

Knowing that Baga had been trying for years to fix the problem yet failed didn't make him feel better, but Bardock wasn't about to give up yet. Colleen was tough and he finally had the help that he needed. "Thank you for this."

"Well, I don't exactly like owing debts and we both know that you've done a great deal for me."

Bardock knew that he had, but he couldn't help but feeling that he was indebted to her. "I won't forget this."

They heard the sound of something being knocked over and turned around to the embarrassed Cerina picking up a big vase and blushing mightily. "I'm sorry!"

_'She's an odd one,'_ Bardock thought. "She's not gonna tell Vegeta anything, is she?"

"No. She's very shy and her father intimidates her." Cellena motioned for Cerina to come and she joined her mother's side, still not taking her eyes off of Bardock. "You'll keep your mother's secret, won't you? If your father finds out about Bardock coming, he'll be killed and I'll be in trouble."

"I won't tell..."

Bardock was beginning to feel uncomfortable from her googily eyes. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because," she said nervously, "you're very handsome."

Bardock turned just as red as she.

Cellena chuckled and patted her daughter on the head. "Bardock has a son about your age that looks exactly like him. Would you like to meet him?"

Cerina was already beat red in her cheeks, but her whole entire face turned red. She didn't want to be so bashful and embarrassed, but she couldn't help it. She knew she wasn't supposed to look foolish, so she landed on her butt and hid her face in her knees.

Cellena laughed, but Bardock was still uncomfortable. "What's with your kid?"

Cellena shrugged. "She's certainly a strange one. She's much more expressive than the rest of us." She smiled. "But at least we don't have to worry about our children being physically attracted to one another."

_'That was never a concern...' _"I'm not going to debate with you about this right now. I've gotta get back to Colleen."

"Of course. Bulma and a trusted team of allies will be there as soon as possible."

With that, Bardock teleported out of the room and it was safe for Cerina to lift her head. She was sad to see him go. "Momma..."

"Yes, Cerina?"

She smiled in a daze. "I think I know who I want to be my mate."

Cellena just laughed at that. It was truly something that her daughter had such similar taste in men. "Oh, Cerina, it's too late for that. Bardock is already taken."

She slumped her shoulders. "Oh..."

"But don't fear, my daughter. His son, Kakarot, is very powerful and brilliant. He will make an even better mate than Bardock."

_'Kakarot, huh?'_ She started to blush again. _'I hope he's nice!'_

* * *

><p>Bardock appeared before his son, who was training vigorously. It pleased Bardock to see his son working so hard. <em>'At least that hasn't changed.'<em> "I took some precautions."

Kakarot stopped to talk to his father. "What's going on?"

"Cellena is going to ask Bulma to help. She'll do it for Cellena. I think she's also going to ask a few others who are more loyal to her than to Vegeta to help with the births."

"Does Cellena know about Raditz and Summer?"

"Not exactly-"

"Then you're gonna have to keep them hidden and we'll have to handle that ourselves." Kakarot pointed to a pouch on the side of his waist. "I even got some senzu beans while you were gone. Summer should be fine. I'll do my best to make sure of that."

Bardock was pleased to hear how cooperative his boy was being. He knew how much Kakarot didn't want to do it, yet he was willing to rise to the occasion for his family. _'He's so much different than Goku, but then he reminds me he's still the same person when he shows how selfless he can be.'_ "Hey, Kakarot, if your mother doesn't-"

"Don't even think of it!" Kakarot warned. His mother was a warrior. She was going to die in a battle. "Come on, Father. We should spar. It'll take your mind off of everything."

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Kakarot took his father's acceptance seriously and he began attacking right away. Bardock was caught off guard, but he was still able to block the first few blows from his son. But even when Bardock got into his flow, Kakarot was still able to get in a few good hits. Bardock knew all of Goku's moves, but he was still a very adaptive person. Kakarot knew all of his father's moves as well. Fighting Kakarot proved to be exactly what Bardock needed to get his mind off things. When their battle was drawing near to a close, Bardock could have decided to bring his power up another level, but decided to leave it at a draw. "You get stronger everyday, Kakarot."

"Thanks." He smirked. "Mom will be fine, Father. The only thing you have to worry about is me surpassing you!"

"Ha. Ha." Bardock needed time to be alone with this thoughts. He didn't want to get emotional with his family. "Go check on your mother. Try to get her to eat something and tell Raditz and Summer they're gonna have to go stay in their house."

"But there's no roof."

"Raditz likes camping."

Kakarot snickered evilly. "I'll go tell him now!" He hurried inside, snickering even more since he heard his father chuckling as well.

_"Kakarot is right, you know. Everything will turn out alright."_

Bardock turned around to face his son, Goku. "And what if your mother dies?"

_"I don't know. I've dealt with a lot of death in my life, but I guess we always depended on the dragonballs to fix all of our problems."_

Bardock wished he could have used them himself. _'Maybe it's about time I go look for them anyway...'_

_"I thought about you and Mother, but I guess never dwelled on it. I knew there were no answers for those questions." _Goku smiled. "I'm_ glad to have gotten to know her. She's hilarious and very passionate. She obviously cares a lot about her family. It's too bad she can't see me."_

_'And why can't Colleen see him? Does it have anything to do with my powers or is it because I made up Goku?'_ "Why are you here, Kakarot?"

_"I go where I'm needed and–"_

"I need you?" he laughed bitterly. "Don't be so arrogant, Kakarot."

_"You at least needed to not have the guilt of destroying my world. I had a full life with my boys and Chi-Chi."_ He laughed. _"I had several lives, actually. You don't need to feel like you took anything away."_

_'I can't say that I wasn't concerned about that, but I could have made him up just to make myself feel better. What if I really did destroy Goku and his boys? Am I just convincing myself that I'm not?' _"And for something that minuscule, you came?"

_"I wanted to help you be someone else, be different. I know the earth is in good hands."_

Bardock wasn't sure if Goku was right, but it did feel nice to get a seal of approval from his great son.

_"I'm gonna leave for a while, but I'll come back."_

"Where are you going?"

_"I'm not sure yet."_ Goku gave a big grin. _"You know me, another adventure awaits."_

Bardock laughed weakly. He did know his son all too well. "Okay, Kakarot. I'll..." He blinked and his youngest son was already gone. "Goodbye." _'How strange that he left right after Kakarot asked me to give him up...' _

But Goku was gone one way or the other, so he decided to focus on what was important. Kakarot watched over Summer while Raditz made dinner for everyone. Colleen was too sick to eat, but Bardock made her do it. He said she needed some nutrition, but she ended up puking up the contents of her stomach up again anyway. Bardock was growing more concerned for her by the minute. He was also irritable because Bulma had yet to show up. He could feel Colleen's energy fading. He gave her some senzu beans, but they didn't really help. At the rate she was deteriorating, he didn't think she would even make it to the delivery.

Bardock became furious and was about to teleport back to the palace to force Bulma to come immediately, but then he heard a knock at the door and he ran for it. When he opened the door, he was still pissed that she took so long. "I thought you'd be here right away."

"I would have, but it was very hard to find some people willing to help. What Cellena is asking isn't exactly safe."

He cocked his brow. "But I assume it's somehow profitable for you?"

"What's your deal?" Bulma asked. "I'm here. Why can't we live with the positives?"

Kakarot ran up behind Bulma completely panicked. He wanted to yell at his father and tell him that Summer was going into labor, but he knew that he couldn't!

"What's up?" Bulma asked him.

"Nothing," he said with very shifty eyes. "I just needed your help with a dinosaur who wanted to lay eggs."

Bardock understood, but he couldn't go running out to Summer. "I've to handle this situation first. I'm sure you can handle it, Kakarot."

Kakarot grunted. "Fine!" He really didn't want to have to be the one to deliver Raditz's babies, but he wasn't going to ruin the secret and then have his entire family mad at him. He ran out of the house and a few acres down to where they were building Raditz's house.

"I unleashed a capsule outside that will be a medical station for me while I work. I have a grand total of four people that could possibly help. But first things first, let's see the child.

Bardock motioned Bulma to follow him to their bedroom, which was the only part of the house she had never been in. When they got inside, Bulma saw that Colleen was passed out, but the bed was soaked. "Uh-oh."

Bulma rushed over to the bed to evaluate Colleen's condition. She checked her pulse and a bunch of other things, but Bardock couldn't process it and he certainly couldn't hear a single thing Bulma said once he realized that he couldn't sense Colleen's energy. _'Colly...' _"Is she..."

"Help me get her to the medical bay!"

Bardock hurried and grabbed her. He didn't feel his bond sever, so he knew that she wasn't dead. She was just extremely close. Bardock brought her out to the medical bay and laid her on a bed inside. The only other Saiyan he knew there was Basila. The other two were older women. One of them began to speak to Bardock. "She gone into labor, but she's too weak to deliver the baby. The stress might be too much for her heart. We're gonna have to operate to save the baby."

"What about her?"

"Bardock," Bulma began to push on him. "We need some space to work. Please wait outside. You can't do anything else for her."

Bardock didn't want to leave her, but Bulma was right. He waited outside, pacing back and forth. He wanted to save her, but it was all in her hands. _'You have to make it, Colly.' _He wondered about his son that died. He never even knew that Cellena was pregnant. He wondered how powerful his son would have been and what he would have looked like. He couldn't lose Kara knowing how close he was to her. He had already lost too much. He was unable to save his crew. He put the same trust in Colleen. He couldn't lose her as well.

He paced back and forth for minutes that seemed like days. He was going out of his mind. Then at the same time, he knew that Summer was probably going into labor if his dream was accurate. So much was at stake.

"Bardock..." Bulma crept slowly and quietly out of the medical bay. She did not look happy at all and Bardock could not sense Colleen or Kara. He never even heard a baby cry. He feared the worst.

"Are they alive?"

"They are, but they're both in critical condition." Bulma smiled. "But I think they'll be okay."

Bardock sighed in relief. "That's good news!"

"We'll step outside and give you some time."

Bardock walked inside and everyone gave him space. Colleen had several tubes and needles hooked up to her, as well as an oxygen tank. Kara was in an incubation chamber. Saiyan children were ten pounds on average. Kara was much smaller, probably no more than five pounds, not including her hair. She had more hair than she did body, but she was his little warrior. "Kara, you did it." He smiled. "You changed the future."

Bulma, Basila, and the other doctors couldn't stay. There would be too many questions about where they were and they didn't want any rumors to get started or any spies to discover what they had done and report it back to King Vegeta. Bardock also couldn't have them find out about Raditz. Bulma explained to Bardock the best she could how to take care of his family. After he failed to understand the more complicated steps, she wrote it down and told him to give the instructions to Kakarot.

Bardock wanted to know how Summer was doing, but he wouldn't leave Colleen. He paid close attention to their energy. It took several hours, but soon he felt the energy of his grandchildren. He smiled with pride sensing that they were at least elites. _'Looks like you did it, Son...'_

Kara's power level was small, but he knew she would grow up to be strong. He wasn't worried about his family. _'Everything is going to work out.'_

* * *

><p>Baga approached his king, still bruised and cut up from the battle with Bardock. He should have went into a rejuvenation chamber, but he needed to speak with his king. "King Vegeta."<p>

"What brings you here, Baga?" King Vegeta was annoyed. He didn't like Baga too much, but he was at least curious as to why he was beaten so badly.

"Bardock appeared to me today. He teleported me to his home. His mate is having some trouble during her pregnancy and he wanted to force me to help."

He cocked his brow. "And you refused your own daughter?"

"She's an enemy of the crown!"

King Vegeta liked to know that his followers were loyal, but he was surprised at how extreme Baga was. "Is that all you meant to tell me, Baga?" He still didn't care that Bardock beat him up. If he got involved with every Saiyan squabble, then he'd never get any peace.

"My grandson has mated with a human." He sneered in disgust. "She's pregnant as well."

"Is that so?" King Vegeta smiled wickedly. "Well, I can't have them breaking my laws."

Baga knew what he was doing when he went to King Vegeta. He didn't want to be sentenced today for his family being full of fools, but there was a small part that didn't want them to die. "Will you send men to kill them?"

"Be patient, Baga. I know how much you hate Bardock." King Vegeta shared that quality and perhaps that was something that the two of them could truly bond over. "Believe me, his death is on the horizon."

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17: The Hunt for the Dragonballs

Chapter 17

I do not own DBZ

Kakarot was resting peacefully after a long night of training. He had said something smart to Kara on her birthday, so his father really put him through the ringer while they trained. He needed his rest in order to heal up properly. Unfortunately for him, two little Saiyans had adopted Kakarot's adolescent habits and snuck into his room. The two of them weren't trying a sneak attack. They just liked to be annoying and started jumping on his bed. "Kakarot! Kakarot!"

"It's morning!" said the girl.

"Get up!" said the boy.

Kakarot instantly woke up enraged, grabbed his pillow, and swiped them hard enough to knock them both on the floor and explode his pillow. "Get out of my room!" He found some satisfaction in the fact that he had hurt them, but he was still not happy and marched out of his bedroom. When he saw his brother smiling in the kitchen, he knew he found the mastermind. "Did you tell them to do that?"

"What?" he asked innocently. "Me? No. I mean, could it possibly be for revenge? Yeah. Maybe. I guess it could be for all those times you set traps for me and embarrassed me, but I'm not the type to hold a grudge."

Kakarot was still irritated, but his brother had a point. "What are you doing over here? We don't have the space for your crazy!"

"Good morning to you too, Kakarot." Summer was preparing breakfast with Colleen. She didn't exactly enjoy Raditz using their children in a game of revenge, but she knew Kakarot deserved it from what she heard.

"Mother invited us over for breakfast."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly at odds with his brother anymore, but a lot of that had to do with the fact that they weren't cramped in the same house together. "I'm starving."

"Well," his mother said, "you're not being fed until you go put some pants on."

Kakarot had charged out of his room in his underwear. He didn't care if he ate in his boxers. His mother just didn't want to make Summer feel uncomfortable. "Fine."

The rest of the family–with the exception of Bardock–sat down and began eating. The twins received cups of chocolate milk with straws and became ecstatic. The girl yelled excitedly to her brother, "I can blow more bubbles than you can."

"No you can't!"

The two of them entered into a competition and their chocolate milk started to explode everywhere. Colleen became angry and popped the two of them in the head. "Tora, Fasha, what is wrong with you? Is this your house?"

They both held their heads and started sniffing. "No, Ma'am."

"Then you respect my rules. You tear up my house, you die!" Colleen could see that Summer was prepping to say something about her rough behavior, so she pointed in her face. "Don't start! I discipline however I want."

Summer decided to keep her mouth shut when it came to Colleen. Like everyone else, she feared her. "Why does everything have to be a competition between you two?" she asked her children.

"Grandpa said we're rivals," said Fasha.

Summer was appalled. "You should be partners working together, not working against one another."

"That's not what they're doing," Kakarot said while joining them at the table. "Everybody needs somebody to keep them on their toes. It's important to be the best. Who will challenge you better than your own brother?"

"And Kakarot has kept up pretty well with me," Raditz said, "despite being born the weakest in the entire family." Raditz laughed to himself. "Even Kara's power level was a five."

"And I couldn't breathe when I was born," she interjected.

Kakarot grunted and rose out of his seat. "I'll take the both of you on after breakfast. It'll be no contest!"

Raditz leaned over to Summer. "Don't mind him. He's just frustrated that Father kicked his butt so good last night."

"I am not!"

"Settle down and eat," Colleen said. Then she noticed Tora reaching over to Bardock's untouched plate and she slapped his hand. "That's your grandfather's plate. You know he'll kill you."

"Kill him for what?" Bardock asked. He popped in using Instant Transmission and caught the end of Colleen's threat.

"The boy is trying to steal your food again."

"Oh, in that case, yes, I will kill you." He smiled and started sitting down for one of Colleen's great meals.

Summer knew how important a meal was to a Saiyan, so she waited patiently for her family to finish eating before speaking up. "Bardock, can we talk?"

"No," he said quickly.

"Father," Raditz nagged. He didn't want there to be any animosity between Summer and his father.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. Kids, get lost."

Kakarot then rolled his eyes. "Let's go outside and spar for a little while."

"Yay!" the twins cheered. Kara followed silently, but she was smiling about having a good spar with her brother.

"What is this about?" Bardock had no reservations when it came to showing Summer that he was annoyed.

"Well..." She looked to Raditz, but he was waiting for her to say whatever she had on her mind. He wasn't necessarily on her side. "The twins said that you encourage them to compete with each other. I don't want them to do that. I think they should work together and–"

"Look! You see your kids as humans because they have your face spots–"

"Freckles," she said quietly.

"Whatever! They're your babies and whatever maternal crap that you can come up with. But the truth is, they're Saiyans. They might only be half Saiyans, but that heritage runs deep. Those kids love to fight and they'll fight until they die. They have a lot of enemies just because they exist, Summer. If you think I'm just gonna play protector all the time, you've got another thing coming. They can fight for themselves and I'm not gonna let my grandchildren become weaklings."

"I'm not saying they should be weak, but they're only four. They need affection."

Colleen snickered, which made Bardock snicker as well. "I'm sure you give them enough, Summer."

Summer turned to her husband, who wasn't saying a word. "Raditz, aren't you gonna say anything?"

He threw his hands up and shrugged. "The twins are very fond of my father and they like training with him. They respect his strength and his skill, as do I and Kakarot. I can't argue with his methods."

"But what about their relationship? Setting up your children as rivals doesn't always work. You and Kakarot fight all the time and I heard about–"

"Are you seriously about to bring up Turles?" Bardock asked while glaring.

Summer shut her mouth tight.

"Turles and I weren't raised to be rivals. We weren't raised at all. We were close allies until we went our separate ways. He threatened Kakarot and I did what I had to do, and as the head of this family, I will always do what I feel is right. That includes making my children and grandchildren as strong as they can possibly be. I've won wars, I've conquered planets, and I've kept this planet from being purged. If it wasn't for me, you and Raditz would have been executed for your teenage adolescent hormones! I know what I'm doing."

Summer continued to frown, but kept her mouth shut. She was grateful for Bardock, but she thought her kids should be raised a certain way. But what could she say? "Are you coming to the twins birthday party tonight?"

"No. I've got something to do with Kakarot today."

"It can't wait?" Raditz asked. He didn't really care that his father wasn't coming or that his kids were having a party until he heard he was missing it with Kakarot.

"It probably could, but I'm not putting this off any longer. Besides, we had a party yesterday."

"That was for Kara and my parents are coming to visit. Don't you wanna meet them?"

"Not in the slightest," Bardock said. "And I've already told you that it's a bad idea to invite them. I'm not going to argue with you and Raditz about this anymore, but don't expect me to be apart of it." He got up and went to his bedroom to get changed for the day.

Summer was upset and got up from the table. "I have to go decorate the house. Keep the twins busy." She went outside and saw Kakarot easily taking on her children and Kara. He was impressively powerful. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to let Bardock do what needed to be done, but her twins were still her kids. "Kakarot?"

He paused for a second and Fasha took full advantage and punched him in the face, knocking him down. "Hey! I'm talking to your mother, you brat!"

"I punched you, I win!" Fasha threw her hands up in the air happily.

"That's not fair!" Tora said. "I can punch him too!" Tora charged Kakarot as fast and furiously as he could. His sister followed his lead, trying to get another good lick in. Kara stood by and giggled to herself.

Kakarot wouldn't stop dodging, because he knew they wouldn't stop fighting until they landed another blow. "What's up, Summer?"

"Why aren't you and your father coming to the party tonight?"

"We've got something to do. Besides, toddler parties seem kind of lame."

"Did you think my party was lame?" Kara asked.

"You can read my mind, Kara. Why bother asking?"

She pouted. "Well, I had fun!"

Summer didn't know what else to say to convince those stubborn Saiyans. "Well, I'm going home!"

Colleen came outside right after Summer left. She did sympathize with the girl on some level, but she couldn't really relate. "Kakarot, you and your father just can't come to her stupid party for five minutes?"

"Father is right. It's a bad idea. You don't have to be able to see the future to know that much."

Bardock came out of the house changed and ready to go. When he saw his grandchildren fighting with everything they had against Kakarot, it filled him with incredible pride. "It's time to go, Kakarot."

"Papa," Kara poked her father in the leg to get his attention, "can I go look for dragonballs with you and Kakarot?"

He bent down and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. He hated to say no to her and he knew she could have pulled her weight. She was a strong warrior and the earthlings weren't exactly a threat. "This is something me and Kakarot have to do, but I promise when I get back, you and I will train a lot."

She gasped excitedly. "Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us." He smiled. "No twins. No Kakarot. Just me and you, Kara."

"Okay, Papa." She was so happy. She loved spending time with her papa.

"Come on, Kakarot. Finish 'em off."

Kakarot powered up and in two swift blows, the twins were on the ground holding their guts and fighting off tears.

"No crying," Bardock ordered. "Saiyans don't cry!"

They wiped their eyes and sniffed. "Yes, Grandpa."

Kakarot snickered and took off to the skies with his father. "So, what's our first stop?"

"There's actually one not too far from here."

Bardock led the way. He had often thought of traveling to this place many times, but there was never the right time and he didn't know what words to say. He wasn't sure what he would do once he arrived and thought of turning back, but he did need that dragonball. They arrived in a cottage far up into the mountains. An old, skillful man was chopping fire wood with his bare hands. He was impressive for an old human indeed. The old man meant nothing to Kakarot, sadly, but Bardock knew him all to well. "Gohan."

Gohan was calm and observed his guests carefully. He knew by their tails that they were Saiyan. He might have lived remotely, but he knew of their reputation and their destructive nature. He knew he didn't stand a chance against them, but he also noticed something odd about their eyes. They did not possess the look of an evil man. "Why have you come here?"

_'This is the man who raised my boy...'_

On one hand, Bardock was extremely grateful. He took in Kakarot the best he could. He kept him safe and taught him martial arts. He gave him a sense of right and wrong and Goku loved him dearly. On the other hand, Bardock was a bit defensive, even though there was no reason to be. He was just jealous that he was so apart of Goku's life and Bardock was barely a thought. "Believe it or not, but we're technically neighbors. My name is Bardock and this is my boy, Kakarot. We're Saiyans, but we're separate from our people. We were exiled years ago. We mean you no harm."

Gohan knew what the Saiyans were capable and though their planet was left standing, he knew that they were ruthless. However, he was a very trusting person and decided to be kind to two strangers. "I don't get visitors very often. Why don't you two come in?"

Kakarot was about to decline, but Bardock spoke quickly. "Sure."

Kakarot cocked his brow. _'What is up with him? He didn't want to entertain Summer and her parents, but he's going to hang out with some old human? What's he up to?'_

Bardock was amazed when he walked inside and he kept watching Kakarot's expression, as if it was supposed to mean anything in particular to him. Bardock knew that there was no way for Kakarot to possess any of Goku's memories of that house, yet he still expected it to mean something to the boy.

"So, what brings you to my home?" Gohan asked.

When Kakarot stepped inside, he began to immediately feel claustrophobic. Gohan's home was incredibly tiny. "We're actually on a journey for some mystical trinkets called dragonballs," Kakarot said. "Have you heard of them?"

"No. I'm sorry."

Bardock pointed to a table in front of them that had a round orange orb resting on top of a pillow. "But you have one."

Gohan followed Bardock's finger and then picked up his dragonball amazed. "This old thing? I found this years ago." He wasn't sure what his four star ball did, but he treasured his unique gem. "What purpose do you have with it?"

"The dragonballs are very powerful," said Bardock. "If they fall into the wrong hands, this planet–the entire universe–could be destroyed. I have to find the dragonballs before my king does."

Gohan gazed at his ball carefully. He had no idea that such a tiny thing posessed such power. "I know what you Saiyans are capable of. If what you say is true, the dragonballs wouldn't be safe in the hands of any Saiyan." He turned to look at Bardock and his son. He hadn't ever seen a Saiyan in person before, but they didn't look much different than him. Bardock had the eyes of a warrior, but he could tell that they had good souls. "But, I see that you're the exception, Bardock, you and your son." He smiled and placed the dragonball in his hand. "I will entrust this dragonball to you."

Bardock was grateful for the dragonball. It was only fitting that the four star ball belonged in his possession. If Bardock would have told Kakarot that Goku thought Gohan's spirit lived inside of the ball, he would have been embarrassed and laughed at Goku's stupidity. Still, Goku was just a boy when he was left all alone in the world. "Thank you, Gohan."

Bardock was saying thank you for more than just the dragonball. He was grateful that someone in the entire universe decided to care about his son when Bardock lacked the compassion to hold him in his arms. Things were different now. He cherished Kakarot and the rest of his family, but none of it would have happened if he didn't see the greatness of Goku that was spawned out of Gohan's kindness. "I'll put this dragonball to good use."

Gohan smiled. "Good luck on your journey."

Kakarot was already bored. He was hoping the first dragonball would have led to something amazing and crazy. He was itching to fight somebody. _'Father certainly is acting weird. What's the big deal about this old man?'_ They left immediately after and took off to the skies once more, but Kakarot still didn't understand. "I thought we'd be fighting. Why do you need me to tag along if we're gonna talk out all of our feelings?"

"There probably will be some fighting involved, but not against anyone who would be a challenge to you." Bardock thought about where all the dragonballs were. Who would be a challenge. Oolong? Ha! Kakarot was probably going to fulfill his bloodlust by killing Emperor Pilaf-who Bardock found too annoying to spare-but other than that, Kakarot wouldn't have any challenges. "It's good to go on a journey, Kakarot."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Where to next?"

"Master Roshi's."

"The guy who taught Bulma?"

"Yeah. He has a dragonball." Bardock grew worried all of the sudden once he remembered. "I just hope he didn't give it to Bulma!"

"Does she know about the dragonballs?"

"She's the one who made Goku aware of them." _'That would be terrible if an ambitious girl like her got the dragonballs. I have no idea what she would wish for, but it certainly wouldn't be good. Well, it could be something ridiculous like making Vegeta fall in love with her or for another boyfriend, but I doubt it. She's not nearly as childish as she should be.'_ "However, I think she might be too busy with training and scheming to have been concerned with what the dragonballs are."

They kept flying until they arrived on a little island in front of a pink house. Kakarot was not impressed with how not intimidating it was, but what could he do? "So, this little island is the place?"

"Yeah, but I don't sense any energy here." Bardock knew Master Roshi was weak compared to him, so he searched very carefully. Even still, he had a lot of life force. He should have been easy to pick out on the island._ 'I don't like this. I've got a bad feeling.'_ Bardock ran around the beach once to see if he could find Turtle, but he was nowhere to be seen either. "I don't even think his pet turtle is here."

"Well, let's find out." Kakarot walked to the front door and kicked it down with one foot and yelled, "Master Roshi!"

Bardock walked inside. He had met the Turtle Hermit before when he brought Bulma there. Master Roshi certainly needed a woman's touch and no doubt that he had Bulma clean while she was there. But everything was picked off of the floors. There was a lot of dust, but that was it. "This is strange. It's rare that he's not home."

"Maybe he's training other students."

Bardock recalled when Roshi trained Krillian and Goku. They did go to a different location, but the house went with them. "This is a capsule house. He would have brought everything with him if that was the case. Besides, it's very hard to get trained by him. You have to know the right strings to pull or you have to be incredibly gifted."

"I take it that Bulma knew what strings to pull."

"Yeah, because of me." Bardock was concerned for Master Roshi. '_Was it in Bulma's capabilities to kill Master Roshi? Bardock didn't know if Bulma was quite that strong, not at the time that she left. Saiyan training ought have given her the edge, but why would she kill him at all? He's got to be somewhere. Just because he's not here doesn't mean that he's gone for good.'_ "You on the other hand, were gifted, Kakarot."

"Are you saying that this guy trained Goku?"

"He's the man who created the Kamehameha Wave." Bardock chuckled to himself. Goku had used that technique so much that it was really his signature move. Roshi really should have sued if he could have. "Lets see if we can find anything."

Bardock began investigating. There was no food in the refrigerator. There was no dirty clothes or garbage. The dust was the dirtiest thing about the house, besides some cob webs. All signs pointed to him moving.

"Woah!" Kakarot had found a bench that had a compartment up inside and he found tons of magazines. He was shocked to see pictures with women in bikinis, but he was beginning his teenage hormonal phase and was curious and picked one up. Once he opened up the first page, it proved to be more than he bargained for. "This guy is a freak!"

Bardock was horrified that the once innocent Goku was holding dirty magazines and he ripped it from out of the boy's stunned hands. "Put those down, Kakarot!"

Kakarot's eyes caught a glipse of something sparkling and he reached in and pulled out a dragonball that was attached to a chain. "But here's a dragonball."

"Great." Bardock threw the dirty magazine back where it belonged and closed the bench top. _'I can't believe that Roshi would have left without these. Something bad must have really happened to him.' _It was something Bardock would have to get to the bottom of, but collecting the dragonballs was his current priority. "I guess we can go get the next one."

"Hello?" said the voice of a young girl. "Master Roshi?"

Bardock recognized the girl's voice and was a bit amazed and unable to respond at first. He watched to see what would happen.

The little girl came into the house and eyed both Bardock and Kakarot curiously. Kakarot did the same to her. Raditz handled all of the chores into the city, so Kakarot never had any interaction with girls, particularly any around his age. She was dressed in an outfit not too far from the ones the girls wore on the covers of those dirty magazines, except her bikini was armor. She also wore a cape, boots, and helmet. She was a warrior or what she thought a warrior should have been. She didn't look too far from a Saiyan, especially with such long, black hair. "Are either of you Master Roshi?"

"No," Bardock finally managed to say, but he was still a bit hypnotized. "I'm not Roshi."

She then noticed the tails wound tightly around their waists. "Ah! Saiyans." She was afraid, but acted quickly and touched the top of her helmet and a beam shot right out of it and toward Kakarot.

"Hey!" He was quick and moved before he was vaporized, but Master Roshi's dirty magazines didn't live to tell the tale. They were instantly burned to a crisp. "Watch where you're shooting at, Girl!"

"What have you done with Master Roshi?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing!" Kakarot yelled. "This place was abandoned when we got here." _'This girl is nuts!'_

"Oh no!" she panicked. "But I need Master Roshi's help. He had the Bansho Fan and I needed to put out the flames around my castle."

He crossed his arms. "You ever try water?" he asked smartly.

"It won't work like that, Kakarot." Bardock smiled. "This place is unique."

"You know of it?"

"Yes, I do." _'This seems like fate, her showing up like this.'_ He addressed the little girl. "I don't have the Bansho Fan, but I believe my son and I can put out the flames another way."

"Oh, really? Thank you so much!" She bowed her head in respect. If anyone was powerful enough to put out the flames, it might have been a Saiyan. They were even stronger than her father. "My papa and I would appreciate it very much. My name is Chi-Chi. What's your's?"

"Bardock." _'Is it truly fate that she showed up like this? If I told Kakarot, how would he react to all of this?"_

"Kakarot." Kakarot kept looking at his father's odd expressions. _'What is going on in that mind of his?'_

Bardock never thought he would be playing anyone's matchmaker, but he didn't plan on letting Chi-Chi come and go without any sort of effort on his part. "Pick up the girl and let's fly," he told his son.

Chi-Chi was uneasy about the Saiyans, but she felt particuarly uncomfortable when Kakarot wrapped his arms around her and his hand accidently (though she wasn't sure) cupped her breasts. "Hey, don't get any ideas, Buddy!" She threw his hand off of her and backed away fuming.

"Believe me, I'm not." _'This girl is incredibly crazy.'_ "Come on. Let me fly you. It'll be a lot faster than whatever you took to get here."

Chi-Chi had seen Saiyans fly before, but she most certainly had never taken off to the skies herself. _'I'm doing this for my castle and for Papa. I can handle a Saiyan boy for a little while.' _"Fine." She took Kakarot's hand and made sure he wrapped it around her waist. Despite being very angry with him moments ago, she was suddenly blushing. _'I've never been held by a boy before and he is a cute boy.'_

Kakarot noticed her giggling and was appalled. _'Oh no, it likes me.' _"Just hold on tight, Girl."

She squeezed him and instantly started to fall in love with the mysterious stranger. _'He can't be bad like the other Saiyans if he's gonna help me save my castle. He's very handsome. I wonder how strong he really is.'_

It was difficult for Bardock not to laugh. Her thoughts and Kakarot's reaction to what he assumed she was thinking was hilarious. _'I'm sure he'll get over it. Goku didn't understand her affection at first either.'_

Bardock didn't need Chi-Chi's directions. He remembered where Fire Mountain was and when they got in the general area, it wasn't hard to spot from the sky. There were a lot of people outside of the castle staring at the flames horrified. The most notable human was a huge man in armor wearing horns on his helmet. When he spotted Bardock and Kakarot, he started grinding his teeth and he threw his giant ax. "Unhand my little girl or face my wrath, you filthy Saiyans!"

Kakarot and his father easily dodged the ax. "Should I unhand you before or after we land?" Kakarot asked Chi-Chi sarcastically. Chi-Chi didn't answer and instead managed to grip onto him even tighter. Kakarot happily landed so she could let him go. He was also itching to fight the big guy. "You know what you earthlings say, right? The bigger they are, the harder they fall!"

"No! Don't fight my Papa!" Chi-Chi rushed in front of her father and outstretched her arms. "They're here to help. They're gonna put out the flames to the castle."

Ox-King smiled happily and looked to Bardock. "And you know how to do this?"

Kakarot crossed his arms and looked at his father. "I'm open to your brilliant ideas."

He slightly glared at his boy for his sarcasm. "Master Roshi used a Kamehameha Wave to put out the fire, but it also destroyed the castle. Hopefully, we can just power up enough and blow it out with our own energy." He made sure he spoke quietly. "Otherwise, we'll have to destroy it and find the dragonball in the rubble."

"There's a dragonball inside the castle?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Kakarot smirked. "It looks like we're gonna have to give them a show, Father." He pushed Chi-Chi out of the way. "Stand back, Girl."

She grunted and slammed her fists at her sides. "My name is Chi-Chi!"

Kakarot decided to ignore her irritation and began to power up with his father. They didn't usually get an audience, so it was interesting watching their faces. They were amazed at the energy that surged from their bodies in a whirlwind. Those who didn't step back were froced back. Once Bardock believed he and his son had raised their power level enough, it was time to try it. "Let's do this, Kakarot!" The two of them drew back their hands and unleashed their energy toward the flames. At first, it looked like the flames were going to dissipate, but they only danced wildly but continued to burn and then fight their way back to their previous form.

"If we give anymore, we may destroy the castle," Kakarot warned.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." _'Besides, it's not like they haven't lost it before.'_ "Let's do this, Kakarot!"

With a furious battle cry, the two of them increased their power and blew their energy at the raging flames. This time, they could not fight against the might of the Saiyans and even the smoke had retreated. Miraculously, the castle was also left standing.

"Oh, wow!" Chi-Chi yelled excitedly while running back over to Kakarot. "You really did put out the fire."

Kakarot cautiously took a step back. "It was nothing."

Chi-Chi knew he was a Saiyan and someone she had just met, but she couldn't get over him. _'Oh, I hope Papa lets me have a boyfriend.'_ "Thank you, Kakarot! You saved our castle."

Bardock didn't mind not getting any of the praise considering that the was so easily amused by Chi-Chi and Kakarot. _'I don't understand what's happening or what's going to happen. The future seems pretty unclear now.'_

"You must stay for dinner tonight," the Ox-King stated. He was just so pleased that his home was back to normal. "We'll prepare a feast for you!"

"A feast, huh?" Kakarot's interest was piqued. If he went home, there wouldn't be any dinner for them. He would have to go over his brother's house and then hang out with Summer's parents. He did not want to do that at all. "I'm not sure though..."

_'Maybe I should help Chi-Chi out. Clearly Cerina would like Kakarot if she found me attractive, but Chi-Chi was Goku's wife.'_

"It'll be delicious, Kakarot."

Kakarot crossed his arms. He really didn't want to deal with a bunch of humans. He wanted to do what he always did: eat and fight. But his desire to eat weighed in heavily and his stomach began to rumble mightily. "I'm in!"

Chi-Chi was happy that Kakarot was going to be staying for dinner, but she wanted to find a way to be with him more. "Hey, Kakarot?"

"What is it?" he asked annoyed.

She was very shy and afraid, so she almost backed out when he snapped at her, but she got determined. _'If I want him to like me, I have to be tough.'_ "Well, I know you Saiyans like to fight so...do you think you'd like to fight with me?"

He scoffed. "A weakling like you?"

Ox-King overheard and was offended. "I trained Chi-Chi myself!"

"So?" he asked. Kakarot could sense Ox-King's energy. He might have been strong for a human, but he was nothing compared to him.

"Ox-King was a student of Master Roshi," Bardock told his son. "Chi-Chi can fight. She certainly won't be up to your level, but she's skillful." Bardock knew Kakarot was quite rough, but he remembered that Goku enjoyed his first date with Chi-Chi and it was a good spar.

Kakarot sighed heavily. _'I don't think this will be worth it, but it's not like I'd rather talk to the humans as I wait for dinner.'_ "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Bulma was lightly panting for air in Vegeta's bed, but she was smiling. She looked over to Vegeta who wasn't panting, but he had a smile plastered onto his face. "How do I compare to Cassava?"<p>

"We actually haven't slept together." He cocked his brow at her. "You wouldn't be bothered if we have?"

Bulma laughed maniacally. "I know you haven't slept with her. She would have told me."

Vegeta didn't know what to think of Cassava. He was fond of her, but she wasn't as interesting as Bulma. She was also much more prude compared to Bulma. He understood that she was being respectful, but it was hard for her to compete with Bulma. He also didn't know how much was Cassava's own doing and how much of her behavior was from Bulma implanting thoughts in her head. "You think she's your puppet, huh?"

"Of course." Bulma encouraged Cassava to be a tease, but not to go all the way. She told her that Cellena didn't respect people who had sex like animals but had no true commitments. She also told her that Vegeta liked to hunt and the longer he chased, the more desirable Cassava would become. Bulma always fed Cassava her plots like they were harmless, like ice cream. Cassava happily gobbled it all down, while being completely unaware that she was becoming fat and undesirable. _'Oh, if only I could make her fat...'_

"Well, we're not exclusive."

"Obviously."

"No, I mean there are other girls that I've been observing." Vegeta watched Bulma carefully for her reaction.

Bulma was starting to become incredibly intense. She didn't want to let Vegeta get to her, so she forced herself to be calm. "What are their names?"

"That's none of your business!" He laughed. "Are you upset?"

"No." She crossed her arms and smirked. "Don't think I don't have prospects."

He knew that wasn't true. "I'm under your skin, Woman." He began to stroke her bare skin. It felt incredible.

Bulma began to tingle all over her body from his touch, but she couldn't allow him to have such power over her and she rolled on top of him and watched his eyes buck. Once she knew that she had him in her grasp again, she approached his lips and smirked. "And I'm in your viens."

She was about to kiss him, but she heard the specific beep of one of her devices. It looked like a bracelet, but it was not. "Excuse me." She climbed out of the bed and started getting dressed.

Vegeta threw his hands up into the air flabbergasted. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" _'This isn't good. Someone tripped the alarm at Master Roshi's. It's probably Bardock. I can't let him find out what I did.' _"I'll see you later."

Vegeta watched her leave. He knew that he should have let her go be crazy all by herself. She had too many secrets, but that intrigued him far too much. _'Curse you, Woman!'_

* * *

><p>Summer had been having a stressful day. She tried to handle all of the cooking, but she got overwhelmed and had to ask Colleen for help, but she handled all of the cleaning. Raditz was not comfortable with her parents showing up, so he decided to train most of the day. Summer didn't want to nag him, so she gave him the space that he needed.<p>

When her parents arrived, she was even more stressed out. They obviously still had animosity toward Raditz for knocking her up. Colleen smiled and tried to be nice, but she was irritated by some subtle, yet snood remarks. They did things like admired some of Summer's artwork hanging up all over the house. They seemed to be praising Summer, but then they made some remark about how she was going to have a future in fine arts with either her artwork or her dancing. It was heavily hinted that they blamed Raditz for getting her stranded in the middle of nowhere. Normal people could have let things like that pass easily, but Colleen wasn't an ordinary person. Raditz had to pull her aside and calm her down several times.

Oddly enough, the only thing that brought the family together was a sparing match between Tora and Fasha. They wanted to show their grandparents what they could do and they were actually very entertained. Summer was happy that her parents were pleased and it lightened the mood between everyone. Summer's parents even stopped judging Raditz and talked to him like he was a normal person.

"So, Raditz, you farm with your family?" her father asked.

He nodded and remained calm, though he felt like it was still a jab. "It's not like I can do anything else. The empire gives us such a hard time that it's difficult to buy, sell, or trade with anyone. This is the safest place for all of us. If anyone finds out about the twins, they could be in danger."

Hearing that was a reminder that his baby girl got in way over her head. "We weren't very happy when Summer told us about the circumstances she was involved in. I told her a million times not to date Saiyan boys."

"But," Summer's mother smiled, "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. You two are so young to have children, but I'm glad I got to meet them."

Summer's father did feel bitter toward Raditz for taking his girl, but when he saw his grandchildren, he felt a joy on the inside of him that he couldn't fight off. It didn't make things right, but his rambunctious grandchildren made life bearable. "Their martial arts demonstration was very impressive."

Kara-who had barely spoken a word at all during the entire night-seemed to appear out of nowhere and came in front of Summer's parents. "Can I read your future?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" Her mother was obviously freaked out.

Raditz tried not to laugh at their expressions and patted his younger sister on the head. "Kara and my father posses psychic abilities."

Their eyes bucked. "No thank you," Summer's father said.

She shrugged her shoulders and walked away singing a warning. "Suit yourself..."

Summer's mother couldn't help but be a little crept out by Kara. She was actually quite unnerved. "Everything was delicious, Colleen, but I think we had better be on our way."

Colleen and Raditz were relieved, but Summer frowned. "But you haven't been here long."

Her parents hadn't been very affectionate, but her father reached out for her and she practically ran into his arms. She missed hugs. "We wanted to see you and our grandchildren, but we can't risk being here too long, Summer. We created a cover and we're just passing through."

She spent four years wishing that she could be held by her parents. She did her best to put childish things behind her so she could raise her children, but it was difficult. She was still a baby herself. "I hope I get to see you again real soon."

Her mother began to get teary eyed and wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Goodbye, Sweetheart."

Colleen and Raditz eyed each other and ended up shrugging. The really didn't get Summer's constant need for affection. Colleen liked to be held by Bardock, but that was only when they were about to be intimate or had just finished. Other interaction like that was just silly unless you were a baby. Maybe it was fine occasionally, but Summer obviously felt starved for hugs.

Her father was the brave one and let go of her daughter and shook his son-in-law's hand. "Take good care of my little girl."

Raditz was a little bit defensive. "I have, Sir." He didn't understand that earthlings just said stuff like that and thought it was another jab.

Her father nodded. "I know, Son."

They said some more prolonged goodbyes. When Summer's parents were out of the house, Summer was sad, but relieved. "That wasn't so bad!"

Colleen and Raditz had other opinions, but they were going to let Summer think what she needed to.

Kara tugged on her mother's dress to get her full attention. "Momma, we're out of cake."

"Of course we are." She crossed her arms and glared at her daughter suspiciously. "You're probably gonna be sick from all of those sweets you ate."

Kara smiled. "I like meat and sweets, not vegetables." She laughed. Her mother could be so silly sometimes.

"I guess I should have saw that coming. That's all I ate while I was pregnant with you." Colleen was starting to understand a little bit more about Summer and her emotions. After all, Colleen was very attached to Kara. Summer must have somehow felt a deep connection. Colleen didn't care that her father didn't give her hugs and other useless crap, but she did often want his approval. "Let's go home."

"Thank your for coming," Raditz told his mother.

"I'll remember these favors, Son. Don't thank me yet." She smiled evilly. "I'll see you later.

Colleen tapped Kara on the shoulder and that nudge was enough to make her follow her mother and she started following her outside so they could take their short journey home. "Momma, why are you mad at Papa?"

Colleen's eyes bucked. She really hated when Kara would peek into her brain. She claimed that she couldn't help it sometimes and Colleen couldn't really judge if that was true or not. She hadn't thought much of Bardock in a while, so Kara must have been keeping that question in her mind for a while. "He should have been there. I thought it was a bad idea for her parents to come. I didn't want to play entertainer, but I did. He could have sucked it up, especially since it was important to Raditz and Summer. She might not be one of us, but she's still like our daughter now. I don't know if Bardock sees her that way."

Kara didn't reply to that statement. She knew her father well enough to know that he didn't see Summer as his daughter. He accepted her as a part of their family, but he didn't care for her as much as he should have. If she would have told her mother that, she would have been even madder. "You know him, Momma. At least he pulls through when it counts."

Colleen crossed her arms stubbornly. "Well, he's in trouble when he comes home tonight!"

* * *

><p>Kakarot circled around the shaking Chi-Chi. He could see so many weak spots in her defenses. If Kakarot was just a human, he could have beaten her and he knew that just by staring at her. She might have been dressed like a warrior (a skanky one), but she had much to learn if she wanted to compete with a competent fighter. "Come on, Human, and at least try to amuse me."<p>

Chi-Chi knew that if she wanted Kakarot, she would have to act quickly. She swallowed all of her nervousness and charged Kakarot with everything she had, but he blocked every sinlge move without looking like he was putting much effort into it. Before too long, Chi-Chi was out of breath. She was tired, but she kept going. Kakarot wasn't tested in any kind of way, but he was impressed with how stubborn she was and she had succeeded in amusing him. "You're not half bad."

"Thanks." She stopped to catch her breath. "You're really strong though. You must be the strongest person on the entire planet."

Kakarot appreciated the flattery. "Close, but my father is. I keep trying to surpass him, but I don't even know how powerful he really is and he doesn't want me to know."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. Kakarot had asked his father to show him the depths of his power, but he always refused. "I guess he doesn't want to distract from my focus."

Chi-Chi didn't think that was possible. "You seem very intelligent and powerful, Kakarot."

"I am." He smiled cocky.

Chi-Chi began to blush and giggle. _'He certainly is cute, especially when he smiles like that!' _"Let's go into the palace so we can eat."

That certainly got Kakarot excited and he followed Chi-Chi back to the palace. He could smell the food from outside of the castle walls. When he got into the great dinning hall, he nearly started drooling in front of everyone. His mother would often cook a lot of food, but he couldn't eat and go all out at home. This time, he was prepared to feast! He took a seat next to his father at the table.

"Look, Kakarot." Bardock raised his hand and placed a dragonball in the palm of his son's hand. "We've got the dragonball."

"That's great, Father." He was very excited about it indeed. "I guess we can eat and then go."

"We're gonna stay the night," Bardock insisted. "It's a long journey home."

"Not when you can fly or teleport," Kakarot whined.

Chi-Chi tried to hide her blush and smile by staring at her hands clasped tightly in her lap. She was secretly praying for them to stay so she could get to know Kakarot better.

"Come on, Kakarot. Consider this a camping trip!"

Kakarot wanted to roll his eyes and just fly away, but there was such a delicious spread of marvelous food. If he played his cards right, there could also be a great breakfast feast. "Okay..."

* * *

><p>Summer finished cleaning up the house and Raditz put the twins to bed. Well, he tried to, but he could hear them jumping around. He didn't really care that much. They knew better than to leave their room. He sat in his favorite chair in the family room while he waited for Summer to be ready to go to bed. When she had finished throwing away the last bit of garbage, she sat down near him on another couch. "Thank you for enduring my parents. I know you didn't want to."<p>

"You're right." He always tried to be honest with her and she understood that instead of being like a normal earth boy who would lie to keep from hurting her feelings, he would be real. Sometimes it caused uncomfortable situations, but they appreciated each other. "I deserve to be rewarded..." He smirked. "...or punished."

Summer giggled and stood to her feet. "Well, let me see. You've been such a good boy lately." She unbound her hair and shook her head so it exploded into a full and gorgeous mane that Raditz could easily stroke his fingers through. It was one of his habbits when they made love to each other.

He reached for her hand and pulled her close to his body. "But I'm still a bad boy."

She smirked and sat on his lap. "I know you are." The two of them began making out, completely fine with the idea of not making it to their bedroom. The twins knew better than to leave their room after lights out and the television was on, so they were hoping that would drown out any of their noise.

"This just in," a news reporter said. "The police have caught two criminals who are charged with aiding human and Saiyan fugitives. Their names are John and Sarah Everstien."

"What?" Summer stopped kissing her husband and ran to the television screen and dropped to her knees. She covered her mouth to keep from screaming once she saw the video footage of the police escorting her parents out of their plane.

"Their daughter mated with a first class Saiyan warrior, Raditz, who has been exiled for crimes against the crown. The two criminals are being transported to the palace and are to be executed immediately."

_'This is all my fault!' _Summer knew there was a chance that Bardock could be right, but she really wanted to see her mother and father. They wanted to see their grandchildren. She didn't think it would cost them their lives! "Raditz...we have to do something! Now!"

"I'm trying to think!" he snapped.

"Think? I have to save them now!" She was so nervous that she thought she was going to throw up. She stood to her feet and started pacing around the room." _'How am I supposed to get them out of the castle?'_ "Where's your father?"

"I have no idea. My mother might know or Kara-"

"But she'll stop us from trying to save them." Summer knew Colleen and she was certain that she would have started yelling at Summer for even having her parents over and then she would have forbade Raditz from going to rescue them.

Raditz had to remain the calm one out of the two of them and walked over to the phone. "We'll just call her on the phone and see if she knows where he is." He dialed his mother's phone number, confident that he could pull off his deception.

"What is it Raditz?" she said extremely annoyed. "I'm getting ready to soak in the tub."

After hearing her voice, Raditz was completely thrown off his game. He tried to remain cool, but there was a bit of nervousness in his voice. "Do you know where Father is?"

"Besides knowing that he's somewhere on this planet, no. I've got no clue." She was annoyed with that too. She needed to give him a piece of her mind, argue a little bit, and then have make up sex.

"What about Kara? Does she know?"

"Hold on." She left the phone and went to go talk to her little girl. Once she recieved her answer, she returned back to her conversation. "She says she doesn't know."

_'Darn it!' _Raditz didn't know how else to get Kara's help without outing them. "Can she try to find him?"

"What is this about?" she snapped. "If you want to find your father just so Summer can chew him out, I swear I will come over there and kick both of your butts!"

"Never mind, Mother. Forget it." He hung up the phone before she started demanding the entire truth. "They don't know."

Summer was on the verge of completely breaking down. She had to keep reminding herself to be strong. Saiyans didn't cry and she was the mother of two strong Saiyans. She had to lead by example. "Can you sense his energy?"

"No. I did earlier, but I don't sense it now." He wondered what his father and Kakarot were doing to justify putting out that much energy. If they were fighting earthlings for the dragonballs, that amount of energy was overkill unless they wanted to kill someone. "He could be anywhere on the planet. I could fly around until I sense something-"

"It'll be too late!" She didn't mean to get frustrated with Raditz, but it was hard not to freak out. She was so angry at herself. "Your father was right. Now my parents are gonna die." She knew that it wasn't good to cry in front of Saiyans, but she dropped to her knees and started sobbing anyway. She couldn't help it.

'I_ don't need my father to always save me or my woman!'_ "No, they're not." He bent down and grabbed her by her shoulders. "I'm gonna go save them."

Her eyes bucked. "It's too dangerous. I can't risk losing you!"

"Hey," he smiled, "have a little faith in me. I know I can do this. My family is famous for our successful suicide missions. I'm sure I can carry on the family tradition."

She honestly didn't want him to go, but he was her only hope . She didn't know how to say no. She couldn't help herself and threw her arms around him. "I'm so scared!"

"Don't be." Raditz knew he was stronger than most elites. His father trained him well. He only suspected that the royal family would be stronger. "I'll have my scouter on. After I leave, I want you to go find one at my parent's house."

"You want me to tell your mom what you're going to do?" She would have rather gone on that suicide mission with him!

"It'll be too late for her to stop me." _'It's not right to not tell her, but she wouldn't go along with it. She would probably tell me to let Summer's parents die. It's the smart choice and I can't say that I really care about them, but I don't want Summer to be this upset.' _"I swear, I'll rescue your parents and keep them safe. I don't need my dad. I can do this."

She was trembling. She should have begged him to stay, but she knew him. It was becoming an issue of his pride and he would have gotten angry at her if she refused to let him go and he would have left angry on the mission. She had no choice but to have a little bit of faith. "Say goodbye to the twins...in case..." She couldn't even speak it.

Raditz was still a bit offended, but he nodded and walked to the twin's room. "Hey, what are you two doing?" It was no wonder why they hadn't snuck out of their room to see why their mother was hysterically screaming and sobbing. They were jumping back and forth on each other's bed, hitting each other with pillows. "You've fought enough today."

"Yes, Sir." They both quickly fell on their beds and sat still. They certainly didn't want a spanking.

Summer wiped the tears from her eyes and cleared her throat before coming to the door to speak to the twins, but her face was still red. "Your father has an errand to run. Kiss him goodnight."

Though Fasha was the tougher out of the two of them, she flew into her father's arms and pecked him on the cheek. "Goodnight, Daddy, and thank you for the party."

Tora usually followed his sister's lead and tried to outdo her, so he didn't have any reservation about flying into his father's arms either. "Grandpa and Grandma were kind of boring, but they were nice and I liked my presents."

"I'm glad." Raditz didn't like to hug, but he was overcome with emotion and hugged his children into his chest. He believed in his abilities, but he was not completely naive. There was a chance that he would never see them again. "Behave for your mother," he warned stern. "I mean it. If you act up, I'm gonna have my mother deal with you kids."

"We'll be good!" Fasha said.

"We promise!" Tora replied.

Raditz sat them down and messed up their hair real good. They didn't have wild hair like Saiyans and even if they did, Summer would have found a way to keep it nice and neat. He hoped he'd get to do a little thing like that again. Those two brats meant more than anything to him. "I'll see you when I get home, Kids."

Before he could make it out of the door, Summer bombarded him with another hug and kiss full of tears and hysteria. "Please be safe!"

At first, he gave her whatever she needed emotionally by being as affectionate as he could possibly be, but then he started to get indignant. "I will." He absolutely believed that he would somehow find a way to make it back to her alive with her parents safe. "Don't worry about me, Summer."

She was about to change her mind and beg him to stay, but she bit her lip and forced herself to be quiet. She had been a fool and because of her foolishness, the man she loved was flying to fight the most powerful people on the planet while the only two could have saved him were nowhere to be found. _'Please come back to me, Raditz!'_

* * *

><p>"So, it's been a good day." Bardock and Kakarot were both given seperate rooms, but Bardock had come into Kakarot's to talk to him a little bit. He was admiring the dragonballs he had in his posession. With those in his hands, he at least knew that no one else could make a wish. "We just started and we already have three dragonballs."<p>

"We could have had more," Kakarot said while beating his feather pillows. He had been irritated all day.

Bardock laughed. "Don't be so uptight, Kakarot. Sometimes, you've just gotta learn to relax."

He dropped his pillow and turned around stunned. "This coming from you? All you ever do is drill me about how I should be stronger and how powerful Goku was."

"But you love a challenge. I refuse to believe that I'm ruining you by placing expectations on your shoulders. Goku always handled the pressure."

"And there's my entire point!" Bardock always had to mention Goku, and it drove Kakarot nuts. If it wasn't everyday, it certainly felt like it. It was more than enough. No matter how many times someone tried to explain to Bardock that they were different, he never seemed to get it through his thick skull. "Goodnight, Father." He angrily plopped on his bed and closed his eyes.

Bardock was going to just leave, but there had been something on his mind all day and he couldn't help himself. "What do you think of Chi-Chi?"

Kakarot was dumbfounded. "Why?" He opened his eyes and rose up, suddenly realizing the truth. "It's her, isn't it?"

Bardock wasn't sure if he had made a mistake. Kakarot seemed pretty horrified, but he couldn't lie about it. It was stupid to lie about it anyway. "Yeah."

"Are you kidding me?" he yelled. He was so embarrassed that he had been observed like some kind of lab monkey. "You let Goku's wife swoon over me all day and made me go along with it!" _'I'm such an idiot! I figured he was up to something, but this is ridiculous!' _"This is the most awkward thing that's ever happened to me. I can't believe this!"

Bardock smirked. "But you don't dislike her."

"She's a crybaby!"

"She matures and gets an incredible spine." Bardock was just going to leave it at that. He didn't want to scare Kakarot with Chi-Chi's overbearing personality. "She's tough. Believe me."

Kakarot did respect his father and he could see the future and knew a lot about the girl, but he refused to be a tool of Fate. "I can't. It's weird. I don't like humans."

"That's what you've been saying...but that's what you think." Bardock could accept that Kakarot had a preference if he knew it wasn't some idea that he concocted, probably to seperate himself from Goku. He had sex with Chi-Chi. He knew Bulma was beautiful. He could be attracted to human girls. "It's not how you feel."

"Feel?" Kakarot was disgusted. "This isn't you! We don't talk about how we feel. You don't talk to me about my potential mates." Becoming a Super Saiyan? Fine! Kakarot was all up for that. Trying to be "nice"? Okay. Maybe that was doable. Bardock butting into his love life? That's where Kakarot drew the line. "This is crazy! I will not let you force me back into the grand and mighty box that was Goku's life. I'm not that person. I'm Kakarot, and one of these days, you're gonna have to accept that! Until then, I'm going home!"

Whether or not Bardock made Kakarot angry enough to storm off, he couldn't take that disrespect and grabbed his arm. "Kakarot!"

Kakarot pulled his arm away. "Back off!" He was angry enough to punch his father in the face, but that was a fight he couldn't win and he didn't want to be stranded and injured in Chi-Chi's castle. It would have been an excuse to stay there for a week. He'd probably be married once he woke up from being knocked unconscious. "I need some space."

Bardock decided to grant his son with his space. He did almost run after him once the door was slammed shut, but he forced himself to stay right there. _'He's a smart kid. He'll come around.'_

* * *

><p>As soon as Kakarot slammed the door and turned around, he noticed that Chi-Chi was standing in front of him with a sandwich tray in her hands. Kakarot could not believe Fate would be so cruel. To make things worse, she started blushing furiously when her eyes met his. "Oh, Kakarot! Is your room okay?"<p>

"It's fine." He started walking past her so he wouldn't have to look at her lovesick face. "I'm just leaving."

"You sure?" She didn't think her father would have liked her following Kakarot around like a puppy, but she couldn't help herself. She was completely smitten. "I've got some snacks. I know how much you Saiyans love to eat..."

He stopped and turned around. He wouldn't have minded eating again. All of his food was delicious. He didn't want his father to be right, but he was sure nothing would happen and no emotional attachment would be developed. "Fine."

Raditz landed a few miles outside of the palace walls and lowered his energy, so no one could pick up his energy signal. He couldn't go barging through the front, but it's not like any side was really unprotected. He searched around for a weak spot and spotted one on the east entrance. The guards didn't see a lot of action. The humans didn't pose a threat, so one was snoozing while standing up while the other was trying not to nod off._ 'What a lucky break!'_ Raditz moved in fast and attacked the barely awake guard first. He didn't have much time to react and was down for the count. The other guard woke up quickly, but he was still disorientated and was even more so once Raditz punched him in the face a few times. Eventually, Raditz knocked him hard enough to get him on the ground. He was bloody and appeared to be afraid when Raditz grabbed his armor and raised him up. "Do you know who I am?" he seethed.

He recalled his face from the debriefing. "The son of Bardock, the father of those abominations."

"Take me to the humans that were arrested tonight or this will be the last conversation you ever have with anyone!"

"And how do you expect me to do that without getting killed by King Vegeta?"

Raditz thought about it. Just because there were incompetent guards outside didn't mean that there weren't any inside. "Take me as your prisoner!" He threw him on the ground hard. "If you don't, I will kill you."

The guard didn't put up much of a fight, to Raditz's pleasant surprise. He had a pair of shackles and placed them around Raditz's wrists and nudged him forward to start walking. The palace was even more spectacular than what Raditz remembered. It was so grand compared to his cottage home on a farm. He appreciated that the only animals he smelled were smothered in seasoning.

Raditz was surprised that no one seemed to care or pay much attention to the fact that he was captured._ 'They must know who I am.'_ He was starting to get offended. He did not want to be known as the Son of Bardock for the rest of his life. _'Breaking out of here will give me some respect. They'll know my name.'_ He was pleased that his plan was going off without a hitch. And when he arrived at a metal door in the prison chamber, he knew half the battle was almost over. "Set me free and open the door."

The Saiyan did as he was told and released Raditz and then plugged in the code. As soon as he fulfilled his duties, Raditz sucker punched him hard enough to knock him unconscious. "Sorry, but I don't need to fight you in case you grow a spine."

The door opened up and Raditz expected to see Summer's parents huddled together, fighting off tears of gratitude. Instead, the king was sitting in a chair, relaxed while reading some paperwork. "Raditz?"

_'What have I done?' _He began backing up slowly. _'I'm gonna have to retreat!'_

King Vegeta got out of his chair and set his papers down in it. He sighed disappointed. "I was expecting your father, but I suppose you'll have to do in the meantime."

Raditz didn't see what happened, but he knew from the pain that King Vegeta flew at super speed and punched him hard enough to break a few of his ribs and to cough out blood. Before Raditz could catch his breath, he was knocked into a wall and left his impression on the metal before landing on his butt. Everything was happening so fast that he couldn't handle it all. "This was a trap for my father?"

"Of course." King Vegeta laughed and knelt down beside Raditz. "Did you think you were so important, Boy?" It truly amused him that such an insignificant person could have thought so highly of himself. "Don't worry. You'll be killed soon enough for your treachery, but not before being proper bait."

Raditz realized that he was played, but he couldn't take that lying down. He yelled and powered up as much as he could before charging King Vegeta. He threw fist after furious punch, but it was all mere child's play to King Vegeta. He dodged every hit effortlessly until he was bored and grabbed Raditz's arms. He was cruel as usual and twisted Raditz's arms until they both broke. With Raditz unable to fight back, it quickly tuned into a massacre.

* * *

><p>Cellena had been ignored long enough by her obsessive mate. She had bought herself some new black lace lingerie that she expected her mate to go crazy over. When she sensed him coming to her room, she positioned herself on their bed. When he came in, he did a double take. That gave her enough confidence to smirk sexily. "Vegeta, are you finally coming to bed, my king? I am very lonely tonight."<p>

He could barely think. His feet carried him over to her and he climbed in the bed before he could think about what he needed to do. He wasn't sure if he could afford to wait on his task, but she was a master at seduction and he was a slave to her charms.

* * *

><p>Summer knocked her shaking hand on Colleen's door. She was hoping that Bardock was home for a rescue mission, but she knew she wasn't that lucky. She at least didn't want Colleen to be the one to answer the door. When she saw Kara's face, she wasn't nearly as relieved as she thought she should be. <em>'Crap! What if she reads my mind?'<em> "Hi, Kara...do you know where your parents keep their scouters?"

Kara eyed her questionably. "Why..." She covered her eyes and started screaming. She saw her brother beaten and bloodied with bones broken and wheezing painfully. She saw King Vegeta standing over him with a twisted smile saying something terrible that she was too frightened to remember. Then she saw other things. Terrible, horrible things. "Momma!"

"Kara?" Summer felt like she couldn't breathe, but she had to get over it to chase the girl who had run straight for her mother's room. "What's the matter? What did you see?"

"Momma!" Kara burst into her mother's room. She was wrapped up in a towel and surprised to see her daughter, but she didn't care about being decent once she saw that she was near tears. "Raditz is in trouble! He's gonna die if you don't do something!"

"What?" she yelled. "Slow down!" Colleen spotted Summer crying behind Kara and became enraged. "What's going on, Summer?"

Her lip began to quiver. She felt like she was dying on the inside. She didn't know how she could live without Raditz. "My parents were taken. They're going to be executed. Raditz went to go save them."

Colleen didn't care much for sympathy. She understood that Summer was Raditz's mate and her life would have been drastically changed if Raditz died, but he was her son. "Are you stupid?" She charged Summer and pushed her hard enough to push her through the hall and she landed violently on her arm and let out a scream. Colleen's Saiyan rage began to overtake her and she was about ready to beat Summer to death. If it weren't for Kara's little but powerful body, she wouldn't have stopped. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you wait for Bardock? We could have thought of a plan! We could have consulted Kara!"

Summer looked at her arm. She knew that it was dislocated, but she was grateful that she wasn't dead. "I'm sorry. He said he could handle it and..." She started sobbing into the floor. "I didn't know what to do!"

Colleen grunted and started charging for Summer-at least to slap her around-but Kara pushed her back. "Momma, stop! You have to go to the palace and talk to Queen Cellena. It's the only way."

"Talk? How am I supposed to talk her out of her own law?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders and began to tear up. "You're his only hope."

* * *

><p>King Vegeta was glad to have Cellena by his side. He had been preoccupied. He was still intimate with her, but they hadn't been like they used to be. He was obsessed with reaching Super Saiyan and he had an issue with the fact that she used to be intimate with his greatest rival. She had been training closely with Bardock while he was off across the universe. He wanted things to go back to how they once were, but he didn't know how to completely trust her and let go of her past relationship as long as Bardock lived. "I'm afraid that I'm in need of some rest and I need you to handle an important task for me."<p>

Cellena smiled and kissed her mate tenderly on his shoulder. She wanted their relationship to go back to how it used to be and she was sure she could get the back to that place. "Anything, my king."

He smiled, knowing that she did adore him. "Get dressed."

She did as she was told and followed her mate down to the prison chambers. She had no idea who could have been held captive. Everyone who Vegeta hated ended up dead instantly. When he stopped at a particular cell, she was certainly puzzled. "I'm sure you know Raditz, the son of Bardock."

Her eyes bucked. She didn't believe it until the doors opened and she saw him strung up in chains, bloodied and unconscious. "What is he doing here?"

"You aren't aware?" he asked curiously. "He broke your law and mated with a human. He has two half breeds running around the planet. His mate's parents were captured as well. We can't let this go unpunished, Cellena. Soon there will be many hybrids. They will follow their example."

"I know." Cellena was fuming. She made sure Bardock was the first one to know about the law and he let his son break it anyway. He really had forced her hand. "Why haven't you killed them?"

"I thought you would be better suited to handle this situation. After all, you're the one who instituted the law and made sure that human and Saiyan couple was executed years ago. I trust you will handle this decisively and swiftly." He made sure to kiss her passionately. Cellena shouldn't have needed another test of loyalty, but he needed to give one more to her. He needed to know that she could obey him even if it compromised her friendship with her old lover. "Goodnight, my queen."

"Goodnight." She was angry and she should have killed Raditz right there and then. He was the son that Bardock didn't prefer. Perhaps he wouldn't have been too terribly angry. Perhaps he would have understood. Raditz did break the law. But then again, she didn't want to risk a war with a man she believed to be a Super Saiyan. _'What am I going to do?'_

Whatever was going to happen next, it was in Cellena's hands.

* * *

><p>Colleen had Summer bring the twins over her house after she gave her a senzu bean. She didn't have any Saiyan armor and she sure did wish that she did. It was best if she didn't have to fight Cellena. She was extremely powerful. "Summer, you and the twins stay here." She pointed her finger in her face. "If you let anything happen to my grandchildren, I swear I will end you."<p>

Summer nodded and kept her mouth shut. _'She was close to killing me. I really screwed up big time.'_

"Kara," Colleen told her daugher, "I need you to try and reach your father."

Kara knew what her mother was referring to, but she wasn't sure if she could pull it off. Her powers had never worked like that before, but she knew she had a special connection to her father. It was worth a try. "And what are you going to do?"

"I guess I'm going to go reason with Cellena." Colleen didn't know what she was going to do, what she was going to say, and if she could even have an audience with her. All she knew was that whatever happened next was in her hands.

To be contined...

**A/N: **Don't forget to Like my new book Sunrise Sunset on Faceback. Visit my profile for the link and please review!


	18. Chapter 18: Family Crisis

**Q:** Why won't Bardock show Kakarot that he's a Super Saiyan?

**A:** I never said that he didn't. I just said that Kakarot doesn't know the depths of his father's power.

**Q:** Is King Vegeta merely obsessed with Bardock?

**A:** Yeah, he is. Having a low level beat the king is a big no no. Think of how tortured Vegeta is over Goku. Goku BARELY beat Vegeta with a team of friends, a spirit bomb, and a Giant Ape Gohan landing on Vegeta. It was his first "great defeat" despite being enslaved by the man who killed his father and destroyed his race. He searched all across the universe for Goku after the fight with Frieza, and for what? FOR WHAT? Nothing would have happened if he found him. He just would have been more pissed off. Like father, like son. King Vegeta does want Bardock dead. He's angry that he's stronger than Bardock and him being Cellena's old lover just kicks it into overdrive. But don't think King Vegeta isn't up to other things or Cellena for that matter. They're Saiyans after all...

Chapter 18

I do not own DBZ

Chi-Chi sat out on the balcony under the beautiful starry sky with Kakarot. She didn't think that he considered it to be a date, so she kept the fact that it really was to herself. Maybe he was only there to eat some delicious sandwiches that she prepared especially for him, but she didn't care. She was just happy to be around him. He would come around eventually. "So, what was your home planet like?"

"I don't remember. It blew up when I was just a baby."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" _'Way to go, Chi-Chi! You wanted to start some small talk and then you go and make everything all awkward!' _"It must be very lonely for you."

Kakarot shrugged. "Earth is an alright place to live. I mean, it is pretty much the only home I've ever known and you can't miss what you don't remember. But everyone says that earth is much more beautiful, so I guess I lucked out."

'He's so easy going. I really like it!'

"How long have you been fighting?"

"Ever since I can remember."

"Me too!" _'I may not be as strong as him, but at least we have something in common! I'm off to a really good start!' _"My Papa wanted me to know how to protect myself."

"Well, you don't know enough to protect yourself from other Saiyans." Kakarot figured it must have been difficult being a human. Regular humans like Summer were so weak. Even martial artists like Chi-Chi and Bulma could never measure up to a Saiyan. "You need to work harder to get stronger, Girl."

She puffed up her cheeks angrily. "My name is Chi-Chi!"

Kakarot chuckled. "I know what your name is. I just prefer not calling you by it, because you flip out so much."

She calmed down and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not gonna fall for it again, Kakarot." _'He's playfully arguing with me. Is he really flirting?' _She was ready to bust out of her skin!

Kakarot overheard her giggling and decided that was the time to make his exit. "Whatever. I think I'm gonna go home now."

"Wait!" Chi-Chi reached out quickly and grabbed his arm to keep him from abandoning her. "I just...I..." She didn't know how to say what she was feeling and she didn't know if it was a good idea.

"What?" he mocked. "You like me?"

"Well..." She began blushing furiously. _'Oh, boy! What do I say?'_ She didn't want to push him, but maybe he deserved to know. "Yes!"

His mouth dropped. "You don't even know me!" He smirked and stroked his chin. "I mean, I know I'm good looking, but come on!"

That arrogant gesture only made things worse for Chi-Chi and her silly but strong crush. "There's just something about you that's very special. I don't know what it is, but I like you."

"That's ridiculous!" Kakarot did think he would be a nice catch, but the girl liking him was just stupid. _'Was it this instant for Goku? How would that even be possible? We're not the same person.'_

Chi-Chi began twiddling her thumbs and she looked at Kakarot with large, googliy eyes. "What do you think of me?"

"I think you're an over emotional little girl living in idiotic fantasies," he spoke plainly.

"You don't like me at all?" Chi-Chi was heartbroken and she struggled to fight off her tears. "I wanted you to be my boyfriend..."

_'This is just too weird. Goku's little wife is throwing herself before me as if I had bathed in a love potion today. It's stupid and not to mention awkward.'_

"I think I'm gonna go."

"Do you think you'll ever think of me?"

He scratched his head and thought if he should tell her the truth or not. "There's a possibility that I might."

"Oh, Kakarot..." She started giggling hysterically and she covered her burning cheeks with her hands.

_'No way! I thought something like that would make her cry.'_

Kakarot just didn't get it! But if she wasn't insane, maybe she was just falling for him because it was supposed to happen. _'Maybe it's ridiculous to ride off humans just because my father wants me to hook up with Chi-Chi. I was obviously physically attracted to her, which is a good start. I may not like the same things as Goku, but no matter what sort of experience that I have, my body is still going to react to what is and what isn't ugly. She's a pretty girl and she's a fighter. It doesn't make sense for me not to give her a chance.'_"Look, I'll make a promise to you. I'm not saying I'm your boyfriend or anything crazy like that. I'm just gonna say that maybe I'll come spar with you again and I might teach you some moves. But if I come back, you've gotta feed me, and I mean you've got to feed me great!"

Chi-Chi gasped happily. _'He's my boyfriend now!'_ "I promise." She was going to make sure that she trained to be even stronger and she was going to learn every recipe that she possibly could as well.

"Good." Kakarot wasn't sure if he was making the right decision. He was a smart boy and he was choosing to see the time he would spend with her as an experiment. "And I guess I'll stay the night." He shied his eyes away from her, because he didn't want to see her freak out happily about him staying. He certainly didn't see what Goku saw in her and he wasn't sure if he ever would.

* * *

><p>Summer was pacing back and forth in the home of her in-laws. Her children were supposed to be sleeping in Kakarot's room, but they kept sneaking a peek to see what was going on. Summer couldn't stay still because she was so sick from worry. Colleen had already left to do whatever she was going to do. If she tried to force her way in and take Raditz, she would have been killed. Summer thought Colleen was much too proud to beg and she didn't think it would work either way. Her only hope was for Kara to reach out and find her father so he could handle the mess, but the talented little girl didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Eventually, another minute went by and Summer interrupted her thoughts. "Can you figure it out?"<p>

Kara grunted and glared at her. "I'm gonna try my best, Summer, but I can't make any promises or miracles. Just let me concentrate."

Summer tried to keep quiet and let Kara concentrate. Her worry was like a demon in her mind. She couldn't afford to leave anything up to fate. "Anything?"

"No." She pouted. _'I have to figure this out for my family.' _"I'm gonna keep trying!"

Summer had to place her trust in Kara, but she was still concerned. "I hope Colleen is doing better than us."

* * *

><p>Cellena was sitting in her mate's throne while she struggled to figure out what she was going to do. Raditz needed to die for what he had done, but Bardock would never stand for it. He might have torn the empire apart to avenge his son. Her mate and her son could have possibly died in a battle. If she did nothing and showed the boy mercy, she could lose her status and possibly her children. She could not let that happen!<p>

A guard entered and bowed before her. "My Queen, Colleen has just arrived and requested an audience with you. We took her into our custody."

_'What is that fool doing? Why would she come without Bardock and a plausible escape plan?' _"Let her come." Colleen entered accompanied by four guards. No one looked hurt, so there was no struggle. _'I wonder what she's doing here. She must know that she can't change anything.'_"Leave us," she told her guards. Once they left, she began. "What brings you here, foolish woman?"

"Foolish?" Colleen knew she was there to talk, but she was instantly irritated and she struggled to keep herself calm.

"You let your son create that abomination with a human. Then he was idiotic enough to come to this palace trying to rescue her parents. He's lucky he's alive right now, but he won't be for much longer."

She grunted. "Those abominations are my grandchildren! They're Bardock's grandchildren." She noticed the expression on Cellena's stone cold face change just a little bit and she knew that she still had feelings for her mate. _'I'll use that to my advantage.'_ "They are powerful and resourceful and just as much a warrior as any other Saiyan."

_'I don't doubt that her grandchildren are powerful. That's the problem.'_ "I'm not debating the crime with you, Colleen. The issue is that your son committed it."

Colleen fought herself. She knew that her son had made a mistake and there was no way to get around it. Colleen couldn't even apologize for him, because he stuck up for Summer and wanted her more than anything. He might have regretted how he handled the situation, but he didn't regret Summer.

"I'm about to do something that I swore I would never do, despite whatever circumstances I faced in life." Colleen swallowed her pride and knelt down before her queen. "I'm going to beg your pardon, my queen. Spare my son."

Cellena was honestly shocked. She knew Colleen was rough and stubborn. To beg? That was not in a Saiyan's nature. It was most unexpected. "I don't want to push Bardock away. This would ruin our friendship and he'd truly be our enemy. He might fight my mate to the death for this."

"Then you can't do it!"

_'The safest precaution for my mate and my people is to let Raditz go, but that's not the solution Vegeta expects of me.' _ "Vegeta is a very obsessed man. When he wants something, he wants it. He can be patient and he'd wait a hundred years if he had to, but he'll get it. This time, it's revenge."

"What about his honor?" Colleen didn't understand it. King Vegeta could have come to their home any time if he simply wanted a challenge. Taking Summer's parents and luring Raditz there was dirty. "He won't regain it. Bardock is going to use Vegeta's hair to mop up his own blood by the time they're finished fighting."

"So you say..."_ 'I know deep within my heart that Bardock is stronger than my mate, but I have a duty to my king and my mate. I'd have to fight for him.' _"It won't matter. He wants me to hurt Bardock to prove myself to him. I have no choice but to take action. If I don't do something, I could lose my title and my children. Do you think I can allow that to happen?"

Colleen put her head down. She knew that she wouldn't stand by and let Bardock fall. She couldn't let her children or grandchildren be taken away from her. She sympathized greatly with Cellena. "I wouldn't if I were you, but you're not me. I have no idea what it's like to be in your position."

"As a queen–"

"I meant as a bonded woman with feelings for another man." Appealing to Cellena's affection for Bardock was the only way her family was going to make it out in one piece, but the fact that Cellena did still want her mate did start to rub her the wrong way. "It must bother you that you threw such a great man away."

Cellena was hit with a pang of anger. She knew exactly what Colleen was trying to do, but she wasn't going to fall for it. "And it must bother you that the only reason why you have him is because I did throw him away. If I wanted Bardock, he'd be in my chambers right now instead of wherever he is."

Colleen clenched her fingers into tight fists, but she stopped herself from attacking Cellena and smirked. "That's funny, because I'm the best he's ever had."

Colleen realized she had made a grave error once she was knocked flat on her back with blood spewing out of her mouth and a right cheek that was on fire and a stomach that felt like it had been ripped out. She had no idea Cellena was so fast, but she couldn't take defeat that easy! She ran to her queen and charged her like a raging bull. Cellena temporarily lost her breath from Colleens tackle, but she was not completely overcome. She grabbed Colleen's thick hair and pulled her head back and plowed her face right into Cellena's knee. Colleen's nose was bleeding, but she was determined not to give up and then the two began exchanging blows. It looked even for a little while, but Cellena began to speed up and landed another punch in Colleen's face, which made her lose her balance. Then Cellena acted quickly and she put her in a tight death grip, choking all of the air and life out of her.

Cellena always suspected that she might have to fight Colleen, but she never really looked forward to the day. She was willing to spare her. "I thought you were here to beg."

Colleen struggled to escape, but she soon realized how weak she was compared to Cellena. "Excuse me, my queen. I have a bad temper." She waited for Cellena to let her go, but she had yet to let up. "I know you probably don't want to make a deal, but we've got to stop our mates from creating a war and tearing up this planet with their rivalry."

Cellena was still pissed off, but she decided to be merciful and let go of the loudmouthed woman. "I released the humans. They weren't detained for a good reason. Vegeta obviously used them as bait."

"And he thought Bardock would have come for them?"

"Maybe, but that means Vegeta has something planned." _'He must have good reason to believe that he can destroy Bardock. Perhaps his power increased greatly or he has a plan in motion to trap him.' _"I need something else as a sign of good faith."

"Anything!"

"I need the tails of your grandchildren."

"But–"

"It's a great shame and one that they deserve. This removal will also be permanent. They will be brought to the castle for the procedure. I swear, no other harm will come to them. That will be the only suffering for them. After all, it's not their fault they exist."

Colleen would never cry over emotional nonsense, but her eyes began to well up with tears from rage. It was bad enough that they were half Saiyans, but at least they had tails to identify them as Saiyans. She wanted to hurt Cellena for even suggesting such a thing, but what could she do? Cellena had just proven that she was a superior fighter. Busting out of the castle forcefully with her son wouldn't have worked. Her grandchildren losing their tail was a much better option than death. "And what about my son?"

"I personally executed a couple in their situation years ago." Cellena remembered the human male and the female Saiyan quite well. They were not a fling and the elite solider Pea was going to gracefully accept her own death, but she fought for her human lover. Cellena didn't understand it. He was a beautiful specimen, but still a weakling. He wasn't even a warrior. He danced! How could a Saiyan be entranced by such a creature? But if it could happen to Pea, it could have happened to anyone. She needed to make an example out of them so it would never happen again.

Pea's parents were upset, but they still served the crown loyally. They understood that their daughter had committed a serious crime and they did not approve of her forbidden love. They would demand the blood of everyone else who committed such an act though. It was only right. "If I don't do something, everyone will know that it's because I have favor with Bardock. I can't let that happen."

"Everyone knows how powerful he is. Just back off because you'll die. Everyone will understand it." All of the Saiyans had an idea of how powerful Bardock was. There weren't a lot who knew of King Vegeta's defeat, but there were enough rumors.

"That's another reason why Vegeta won't allow Bardock to live. No one can be stronger than the king. No one. At this point, it's not even about honor. It's about hatred and keeping his title. He leads us because he's the strongest. Vegeta needs that for himself. If it were me, I could find another way. I make smart decisions and I'm respected for my leadership. I built this empire. Vegeta is respected for his strength. The very existence of Bardock and his unrivaled strength is like an automatic treason."

"I would give anything, do anything just to save my son." Colleen attempted begging again, this time getting on her hands and knees like a pathetic dog. She had never been so humbled and she would kill her son later for making her so emotional and desperate. "I know he's an idiot. I told him not to be with a human girl and I didn't want them together, even when I found out she was pregnant. I would prefer a pure Saiyan race, but he's determined to be with her and she's been apart of our family. Please, don't ruin what we have."

It was only fair that Cellena killed Raditz and Summer, but things were so complicated. Bardock had kept Raditz and his abominations a secret and with good reason. She didn't want it to get as far as half-breed children running around. _'Maybe bending the rules would be fine. Maybe this rule is unnecessary.'_ "What is the allegiance of the twins?"

Colleen stood back up on her feet. "They consider themselves to be Saiyans. We treat them like Saiyans. The mother is an emotional fool, but she's harmless!" Colleen didn't know if pleading would work. She had never really done it before. _'Maybe I should try threats instead.' _"If we wanted to overthrow your empire, we could have already."

Cellena glared angrily and Colleen realized that she had made a grave mistake. Pleading was definitely the better option. "Don't do this, Cellena. Please, don't kill my boy."

Cellena remembered having to say goodbye to Vegeta when Frieza took him away. She had never been so frustrated and worried in all her life. When she lost her unborn Brussel, she had never been so enraged! It damaged her entire life, including her relationship with Bardock. But the hardest thing might have been when she had to send Tarble away. That broke her heart. "We'll start with the twins and then we'll go from there."

Colleen took a deep breath. She did not want her twins to lose their tails, but at least she had some time for Bardock to arrive. _'Come on, you fool! What's keeping you?'_

* * *

><p>Summer was rocking back and forth in a chair until Kara gasped happily. "I think I'm figuring this out!"<p>

She jumped out of her seat excited, but she became horrified by the time she hopped up. Kara's pupils disappeared and she collapsed on the ground. "Kara?" She ran to the little girl and patted her lightly in the face. "Kara?" She braced herself and then slapped the girl as hard as she could, but that didn't even get the slightest reaction.

The twins were peeking when their mother slapped Kara's face. They had never seen their mother do anything violent and they were shocked and curious enough to ease out of Kakarot's room. "Momma," Fasha asked, "what's going on?"

"Um..." She sat Kara down. She was trapped deep in whatever she was doing with her psychic abilities. Her only hope was that she found Bardock. "Your daddy is on an important mission and so is Kara. Just leave her be for a little bit and she'll come back."

Summer smiled, trying to make things better by simply remaining positive. She wanted her little girl to smile with her, but she began to look worried. "What's the matter, Fasha?"

"I sense people."

Summer's eyes bucked. "What kind of people?"

Fasha looked to her brother and he answered, "They're too strong to be humans."

Summer started to panic. Kara was a bit stronger than the twins and she was a better fighter, but she was knocked out. Summer didn't know if her children would be able to fight the Saiyans coming, but she was willing to take the chance of them getting hurt. "Please hide."

"No!" Fasha yelled.

Tora crossed his arms. "Grandpa taught us how to fight, so I'm gonna fight!"

"I don't care what your grandfather has taught you!" Summer knew that everything was her fault, but she couldn't lose her children for their mistakes. "I am your mother and I want to protect you! Please, go hide."

Fasha was stubborn and was going to remain defiant, but her brother tugged on her arm and she eventually grunted and followed after him while carrying Kara off to Kakarot's room to hide under his bed.

Summer considered turning off all of the lights and hiding, but she knew that their scouters would be able to pick up her energy. She didn't know how to suppress her energy. She took other precautions and grabbed a giant skillet from the kitchen. She knew that it wouldn't do much against a Saiyan, but she needed to try. She was terrified and that only amplified when she heard the door knocked on so hard that it practically fell off of it's hinges. "Open up, in the name of the king!"

She gripped on tight to the skillet and planted her feet into the ground as if she was playing a game of softball. She imagined knocking the Saiyan's head clear off their shoulders. "Can I help you?" she yelled from behind the door.

"We're here for your hybrid twins."

It was her worst fear and she couldn't even afford to freak out. She had to be brave. "I don't know what you're talking about. There's some in a village about a hundred miles away and I think they have hybrids there–"

She was cut off by the door plowing into her body and knocking her down on the ground. "Move aside!" The Saiyans rushed inside the house and started looking around. They turned on their scouters, but they didn't pick up anything besides Summer, who was weak and barely conscious. That didn't stop them from searching and they had no intention on leaving until they found the twins.

Summer wasn't very strong, but she was full of adrenaline and was able to push the door off herself. Once she saw the two Saiyans heading down the hall toward the bedrooms, she lost every reservation and peaceful notion that she came and lashed out like a vicious animal protecting her offspring. "No!" She picked her skillet from off of the floor and whacked it across the back of one of their heads. It snapped off, but it did catch the Saiyan off guard and he stumbled forward a bit. Summer didn't stop there and pounced on his back; punching, kicking, scratching, and screaming to make him stop. She couldn't even think any rational thoughts. She was a complete primal animal going off of instinct.

"Stay out of our way, Woman!" The other Saiyan grabbed the back of her neck and tossed her into a heavy wooden bookcase. She screamed when her spine made a collision with one of the shelves and broke it. She fell to the ground, unable to move out of the way before the bookcase fell on top of her.

"You should have stayed out of our way." The Saiyan who suffered her wrath stretched out his hand, preparing to finish her off.

"Leave our Momma alone!" The twins emerged in a fast and blinding light and proceeded to blast the two Saiyans until they went straight through the wall and were outside. Fasha chased after them while her brother picked up the bookcase to free his mother.

She wanted to get up and run away with her children, but she literally couldn't move. She couldn't even feel anything and from all of the blood on the floor, she figured that was a good thing at the time. "Get your sister and run."

"No!" he said with tears in his eyes. "I have to get you a senzu bean."

They two of them flinched at the agonizing sound of Fasha's screams. Summer didn't know if she would live without the bean, but she knew she couldn't live with the heartbreak of losing her daughter. "Go help your sister."

Tora didn't want to leave her all alone, but he knew his sister needed help. "I'll be right back. I promise!" He barged through the collapsing house and plowed his hard head into the chest of the man who had his sister's face smashed into the ground. He had enough strength to catch him off guard and knock him away, but the other Saiyan acted quickly and smacked him hard with the back of his hand. Tora fell to the ground and rolled back several feet, but he jumped back on his feet. "Hey, Sister!"

She struggled to get up, but she forced herself to do so. She couldn't be the reason why they lost the fight! "What is it?"

He smirked. "These two look hungry."

Fasha smiled, realizing what her brother meant. "Then lets feed them!"

The two twins outstretched their hands and aimed two powerful, purple blasts at their enemies while screaming, "Double Sunday!" They knew their grandfather thought the name was stupid and it wasn't literally a "sundae" but they liked their father's attack. Besides, it was very powerful.

"Yes!" Tora cheered. "It was a direct hit!"

Fasha was cautious to celebrate and waited for the smoke to clear. "I think that will slow them down enough to buy us some time. Let's get Momma out of here."

"Right!"

The two of them ran back inside of the house and Summer nearly cried from joy. "You did it..." But then her eyes grew large and she gasped. She tried to scream out a warning, but she wasn't fast enough and the Saiyans came in the house and wrapped their gigantic hands around her children's skulls and rammed them until the wooden floor and proceeded to beat them until they were unconscious. "No!" she screamed helplessly until she was hoarse. "Leave them alone."

But it was never their intention to kill them. They had their orders and once the children were bloodied, bruised, and incapable of struggling any longer, they took off with the twins and headed out into the skies, leaving Summer sobbing. "Please don't take my babies! Please don't!"

* * *

><p>Kakarot couldn't believe that he actually had an alright time talking to Chi-Chi. Once he got over the fact that she was a foolish, giggling, freak he realized that she was okay. He was so busy with training and being an outcast, he didn't have any friends. He only had his family. It was...actually kind of nice. Chi-Chi insisted on walking with Kakarot back to his room, probably because she was so in love with him. He didn't mind that much and said his goodnight at the door and walked inside.<p>

When he closed the door and turned around, he spotted his father passed out on the floor. "Father?" It was strange and Kakarot rushed over and shook him, but he wouldn't wake up. "Father!"

Chi-Chi overheard Kakarot yelling and took that as her golden opportunity to barge in. "Is something wrong?" She ran to Kakarot's side, barely able to comprehend that something actually was wrong.

Kakarot wasn't worried. He knew his father couldn't be sick. "I think he's doing something with his physic abilities...or at least I hope he is." _'If he was practicing his powers, why is he on my floor like this?'_ Bardock wasn't in any sort of significant pose. He looked like he just fell down and went to sleep. "I have to make sure. I'm gonna take him home and see my little sister. She has the same powers. Maybe she could help."

Chi-Chi was sad to see Kakarot go before the morning, but she understood. "I guess I owe you a meal, huh?"

"I will collect on food." He smiled, anticipating another great meal. "I'll see you some other time."

"Bye, Kakarot."

Unbeknownst to Kakarot and Chi-Chi, they were being watched by Bardock, who was just as confused as them...but probably more. _"Kakarot! I'm here! I'm right here. Hello!"_ He wasn't naive and understood he was an astral projection of himself since Kakarot lugged his body on shoulders and took off with him through the window. _"This is weird..."_ Bardock didn't want to take the risk of losing his body, so he took off into the sky to touch it, but he fell right through. He wasn't expecting such difficulty._ "Why can't I get back in my body?"_ He looked at his hands and pondered. He didn't even understand how he got out of his body at all.

_"Woah!" _He felt himself suddenly being pulled across the sky and up farther into the air. In seconds, he had lost sight of Kakarot and didn't know how to force himself to stop. After a few minutes of being pulled by an incredibly powerful force, he spotted Kara searching through the clouds for someone._ "Kara!"_

_"Papa!" _she yelled excited. _"I've been looking for you!"_

_"Well, you pulled me right out of my body." _He would have been upset if it wasn't so impressive. _"How did you do that?"_

She shrugged. _"I don't know. I didn't mean to, but I'm sure I can fix it."_

_"That's really weird, Kara."_ He scratched his head. _"What's up?" _He became irritated. _"Your mother didn't tell you to come look for me, did she?"_

_"She did, but it's important!"_ She started yelling panicked. _"Summer's parents were taken and they were gonna be executed. Raditz went after them and I have a vision of King Vegeta beating him up. Momma is probably at the palace right now."_

_"What?"_ he yelled._ "Why?"_

_"Because, she has to talk to Queen Cellena."_

His eyes bucked. _"Why her?"_

_"King Vegeta is putting her in charge of Raditz."_

He was so pissed off about everything. Summer screwed up, Raditz screwed up, and now Colleen screwed up. _"He's forcing her to prove her loyalty again. I should just kill him. I think it'll make everyone else's life easier."_

_"But what about Cerina?"_ Kara grabbed a hold of her father's arm. _"She won't be happy with you if you kill her papa and she might not like Kakarot either."_

_"You know about that?"_

_"Kind of. I don't know if it's gonna work out. Sometimes, I don't even have visions or at least, I don't remember that I did. I just know stuff."_

As interesting as Bardock found that piece of information, there were more important tasks at hand. If he didn't act fast, his family was going to die! _"Well, I've gotta get back in my body and you've gotta get back in yours."_

* * *

><p>Cellena and Colleen were waiting together in the throne room completely nervous. Cellena was struggling with what she knew she had to do and Colleen needed to figure out a way to stop Cellena from destroying her family. They were waiting for Saiyan soldiers to bring the twins to the palace and Colleen could only hope that her grandchildren were still alive. <em>'Maybe I can find a way for them to keep their tails.' <em>"Queen Cellena..."

Colleen was interrupted when her father came through the doors of the throne room and bowed before the queen. "My Queen, I'm about to start the procedure."

Cellena sighed. _'It's good that they're still alive, but my time for stalling is soon about to end.' _"Go ahead, Baga."

"You..." Colleen was quickly losing her focus until everything started turning red. "You're going to remove the tails of your very own grandchildren?"

He sneered at his young daughter. "I'm the one who informed King Vegeta of their existence."

Colleen was shocked. They were spied on a lot, but Summer had never left their lands. Her grandchildren were kept under heavy supervision. She thought they were a secret. _'King Vegeta has known about them for all these years. That means he could have reacted sooner. Why did he wait so long? Why did my father do this to me?'_ "Why?"

"I am a servant of the crown." Baga was so disappointed in his daughter. It didn't matter that Bardock was so powerful. He fought the king and made himself a traitor! He was no better than his pirate twin brother. "We may be blood, but you're not my daughter anymore. You chose your side when you sided with Bardock."

She was simmering and started to growl quietly until it erupted into a furious scream. "I'll kill you!" She couldn't even use enough self control to create a ki blast. She was going to choke the life from him. She couldn't even see the guards that grabbed her and stopped her. There were five that held her back and two that escorted Baga out of the throne room safely.

"Restrain her!" Cellena commanded her guards.

She continued growling and struggling to break free so she could go rip her father into pieces. She needed her father dead for betraying her and jeopardizing the safety of her children and grandchildren. It took all of the might of all five guards and a pair of energy draining shackles to keep her down, but she was not calm. "Did you know that King Vegeta knew about my grandchildren? He must have known for years! My father was at our home right before I gave birth."

"No. I didn't know." _'Why would he keep this from me for years? I asked him to create this law!' _"All of this will be settled today, one way or another."

* * *

><p>Kakarot was shocked to see his home broken apart from the sky. He didn't sense his brother nearby. He didn't sense anyone except for a very faint energy that was close to completely fading. He landed and ran inside to Summer who was moaning quietly. "Summer? What's going on?" He sat his father down to attend to the girl who was lucky to still be alive.<p>

She couldn't even speak out anything. All she could do was wheeze in pain.

"Hold on. I'm gonna get you a senzu bean." Kakarot went to his room. He was surprised to see Kara lying down on his floor. "Kara?" He slapped her face a little bit, but she wouldn't wake up. _'She's just like Father. They must have done this to each other.'_ He had to figure that out later. Summer's life was at stake. He kept a couple of senzu beans in his drawer in a pouch, but when he opened it up, there was only two. "The twins..." he mumbled under his breath. They used senzu beans like they were bandages. He would remember to kill them later. He took one bean out of the pouch and then tied it to his belt. There was a chance they would need it later for whatever was going on. Then he rushed to feed Summer the bean.

Summer had never eaten a senzu bean and it amazed her how quickly she got her strength back. As soon as she could get up, she clutched on tightly to Kakarot. "My parents were taken. Raditz went after them. Your mother went after Raditz. Then some Saiyans came and took the twins. Kara is trying to reach your father."

"What?" Kakarot yelled.

Bardock opened his eyes and sprang up in a loud gasp. When he saw his body, he lunged right for it. It was weirder than coming back from the dead. "Kara!"

"Woah!" she yelled from Kakarot's room.

"What is going on?" Kakarot asked. "What was up with your body?"

Bardock still felt weird. When he stood on his feet, he began to stumble a little bit. When Kara came out stumbling, he pointed to her. "She did it, but that's not important." He was much more interested in yelling at Summer. "I can't believe you! I warned you and Raditz that your parents coming was a bad idea! He should have waited for me."

She lowered her head in guilt and began to cry miserably.

Bardock was not above yelling at Summer while her life was crumbling apart, but he just didn't have the time. "I'll deal with you later." He placed his fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Bardock appeared in a lab before his granddaughter. She was barely conscious, not even enough to function. The only thing she could manage to do was whimper about her missing tail. Once Bardock noticed, he was enraged. Then the two scientists and two guards in the room noticed Bardock, but he could only take notice of the two scientists who had betrayed him. Baga was standing over Tora with a laser in his hand about to ruin Tora's life forever and Bulma was overseeing it all. "Get away from my grandson!" He had been betrayed before, but this rage felt like a burning hot light. Before he could even think to do it, he blasted a hole through Baga's chest.<p>

The guards should have rushed at Bardock and stopped him, but they were taken off guard and even frightened of his power and stepped back. No one made a move to stop Bardock as he took his grandchildren or when he started to approach Bulma. "How could you do this to me?"

Bulma began to back up, but not before grabbing a small laser from off of a table. She knew it wouldn't kill Bardock, but it might distract him long enough to get away. "Baga did it. I merely observed." She knew that excuse didn't mean much, especially if he had been to Roshi's house and had suspicions about Bulma's activities. _'This is bad. I can't afford to have him as my enemy.' _"This was an order from Cellena. I had to fulfill it."

When Bardock had successfully pinned Bulma to the wall, he considered destroying her. Fasha's tail for Bulma's life. It was perfectly fair to him. However, he did know how much Bulma meant to Cellena and he didn't need to give her more of a reason to lash out against Raditz. "I'll see you later," he seethed before disappearing.

Bulma was a little shaken, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle with the proper preparation. "Fine. I'll see you then, Bardock."

* * *

><p>"My babies!" Summer cried as soon as she saw them. She kissed them and took them from Bardock's arms. She was alarmed at how Fasha fell into her arms and just sobbed like there was nothing left in the world to live for. "What happened to them?"<p>

"Cellena ordered for their tails to be removed and I don't know what else." Bardock was so angry! Bardock knew the only reason they were alive was because Cellena didn't like to kill children, but he was not grateful. How could he be? They suffered such a great humiliation! "I got there in time to save Tora, but I'm afraid Fasha's has been permanently removed."

Summer hugged onto her baby. She was devastated for her. She knew how much her children loved their tails. It was like missing an arm. "What about Raditz?" she asked.

"I'm going to rescue him now."

"I'm coming with you!" Kakarot said. He was furious about what happened to Fasha and he was looking for some revenge!

"It's too dangerous."

Kakarot smirked. "You know how much I'm encouraged by danger!"

"I wanna go too, Papa," Kara said. "You're gonna need us."

Bardock wanted to order them both to stay, but he knew that Kara's powers were much stronger than his. He knew they were strong, but he didn't see how they could help him. No one was up to his level. However, he was going to trust Kara. "I'm gonna teleport us inside the palace to someplace safe. If I can handle this by myself, that's exactly what I will do. Kara, you can stay inside of my mind and make sure nothing happens. Deal?"

"Deal," Kakarot and Kara said at the same time while grabbing onto their father's shoulders.

Summer cradled her baby girl back and forth, trying to sooth her. She was a little scared to be alone because she wasn't strong enough to protect her children. _'Things have to change!'_ "Don't worry," she told her daughter, "grandpa will make everything right. I know he will."

* * *

><p>Kara looked around at the beautiful room. She had never seen such a gorgeous room or such a big bed. "Where are we?"<p>

There was a little girl in the bed and she woke up once she heard Kara's voice. She sat up and saw three people in her room, most notably the handsome and strong man who she had a crush on. "Bardock?" She pulled her blanket up to try and shield her pajamas.

"It's me, Princess Cerina." He quietly approached her. He could sense guards near and he didn't want to get caught and cause a big commotion by fighting. "I need you to do me a favor."

_'He needs my help?' _Her cheeks began to burn. "What kind of favor?"

"I need to handle some business. I need you to let my children stay in here for a little bit. Is that okay?"

She looked closely at the two he brought with him. One was a little girl and the other was a very handsome boy about her age who was practically identical to Bardock. "Sure. I don't mind."

Bardock knew that it was dirty getting Cerina involved, but he needed to think about his family first. "Okay," he placed his hand on his children's heads. That was about as affectionate as he was bound to get. "You two be safe." They both nodded and he took that as permission to leave and he disappeared from their sight.

"I need to concentrate," Kara told her brother, "so don't bother me."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever."

Kara sat down on the ground and focused. It wasn't hard for her to find her father's thoughts. She had a particular connection to her parents that was very strong. "I'm in his mind." She saw her father appear inside the prison in front of Raditz's door, but also in front of several guards. He started to fight them one by one as quickly and quietly as he could. "This is pretty wild!"

Cerina didn't understand what all was going on. She only understood the butterflies in her stomach. She was a little embarrassed to be seen in her pajamas, but it was a white silk gown. It wasn't like it had silly characters on it. She gathered up enough courage and crawled over to the foot of her bed to be near the boy she had often thought about. "Are you Kakarot?"

"Yeah." He cocked his brow. "Why?"

"No reason!" she said nervously. "I met your father and he mentioned you is all."

He inched in closer to her and observed her reddening cheeks. "Are you blushing?"

"No!" She covered her cheeks with her hands. She didn't want to look so foolish in front of him, but her cheeks were very hot. She was blushing hard for sure and there was no way to cover it up.

_'Oh, great! Another girl likes me. But at least she's a princess.'_

Kakarot began to really notice her. He was a little young to be too into girls, but he had enough sense to know that she was very pretty. _'This could go very well for me...' _"My father must trust you."

"He's friends with my mother."

"Really?" Kakarot was surprised. His father never mentioned Cellena to him. "I thought you royals were stuck up. What could your mom possibly have in common with my father?"

"You mean, besides the fact that they used to sleep together?" Kara blurted.

Cerina and Kakarot both looked horrified and yelled out, "What?"

A guard overheard and barged inside of Cerina's room. "Princess Cellena?"

"Get out of my room! I'm not dressed!" Cerina started causing enough of a commotion of panicked screams to distract him enough for Kara and Kakarot to hide. Kara hid behind a couch and Kakarot hid underneath the bed.

The guard was so embarrassed by Cerina's commotion and began to fear for his life. "I thought I heard voices! I apologize, Princess!"

"Leave!" She covered herself up with a blanket and began throwing pillows at the guard. I don't even want you by the door! I can take care of myself, you pervert!" She continued to freak out until she heard her door slam shut and felt him rushing away. She knew that if she told her father anything about a guard being perverted, then they would lose their life. The guards knew it too. He was hard on her, but he was also very protective. "I think it's safe now."

Kakarot climbed out and jumped over the couch to find his little sister. "How do you know that father had a relationship with Queen Cellena?"

She threw her hands up, exasperated. "I didn't know it was a secret. Mom and Raditz know. Even Summer knows. Dad thinks about it sometimes and I kind of overheard his thoughts. He really liked her."

Kakarot didn't know what to think about that. He had never thought about his parents not being together. That didn't bother him a whole lot. He wasn't that naive, but it was weird that now the princess liked him and she was extremely easy on the eyes. _'And I thought hanging out with Chi-Chi was awkward!'_

_'Why wouldn't mother tell me that? Now I feel so embarrassed!'_ Not only had she told Bardock that she thought he was handsome, but her mother knew that she had a big crush on her former fling. It was just awful! "Well, that's all in the past. What matters now is that your father gets your brother out safe."

* * *

><p>Bardock dusted himself off after a job well done. The guards were easily defeated before they could ask for anymore aide. <em>'This is just a little too easy.'<em> But maybe it wasn't. Bardock was the strongest warrior of their race. He was cocky and ripped the door to Raditz's cell right off of it's hinges and walked inside to see his son strung up by his arms and legs. "Raditz?"

He began to wearily open his eyes. "Father?"

"Yeah. I'm here. But don't be too grateful, because I'm gonna kill you when I get you home." As soon as Bardock took a step forward toward his son to get him down, one of the prison tiles under his feet moved and shot up a puff of smoke straight up to his face.

"Father!"

The room began to spin and everything became dark. Before Bardock could realize how tired he was, he was actually on the floor resting his eyes.

"Father!" Raditz struggled to break free from his restraints, but it only drained the little energy that he had and he was forced to stop. _'No!'_

* * *

><p>Kara gasped. "Father is down!"<p>

"What?" Kakarot yelled in disbelief. "How did that happen?" He might not have known the depths of his father's power, but he still knew he was the strongest warrior on the planet.

"Gas." Kara smacked herself in the forehead. She couldn't believe how careless her father was. _'He was too cocky!'_

"Is your father breaking into the prison?" Cerina asked.

Kakarot was hesitant about answering. He didn't know how the princess would respond to a jailbreak. "Yeah."

Her eyes bucked. "That's not good. I read that the gas they use at the prisons are the same one's they administer to our Saiyan brethren during a full moon, except it's enough to knock out one of us if we're fully transformed."

"So, what does that mean?" Kara asked.

"It means that your dad probably isn't going to wake up for a few days."

"Seriously?" Kakarot barked.

"Seriously."

_'Father!'_ Kakarot was frustrated, but he couldn't allow himself to lose his focus. He was the smartest person in their family. He should have thought about it and warned his father to be cautious of traps, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he needed to save his father. "Kara, can you see what to do?"

She shook her head. She was disappointed, but she didn't always see the future.

Cerina felt terrible for Kakarot. "Well, I'm assuming my parents will be informed. Your father will be brought before the throne room and executed."

_'I will not allow that to happen!'_ "Is there a way we could sneak to the throne room without being noticed?"

"Well..." Cerina questioned whether she should go against whatever the wishes of her father were just to help a cute looking boy. She didn't want to get in trouble, but she didn't want Bardock to die! "There is a secret passage way. I can show you, if you'd like."

Kakarot was pleased, but he didn't understand and wondered if she was trying to get them captured and killed as well. "Why are you helping us? You know your father wants mine dead."

"Yeah..." She started to blush again and she twiddled with her thumbs and refused to look Kakarot in the eye. "...But I would feel awful if someone I cared about was taken from me. I don't want you to have to go through that."

Kakarot heard what she said, but he didn't quite understand. It was far too sentimental.

"It's because she thinks you're cute," Kara told her brother.

_'Oh no!'_ Cerina wanted to die from embarrassment. "Why would you tell him that?"

"Sorry." Kara honestly didn't know she was doing anything wrong. "I always speak my mind, so I guess I don't always know what people do and don't wanna share."

Kakarot smirked. _'So, the little hottie does think I'm attractive?'_

"If it's any consolation," she told Cerina, "Kakarot thinks you're hot."

Kakarot grunted and knocked his little sister upside the head to silence her. "Shut up, Kara! We've gotta save father and Raditz and you're not making this any easier."

"Sorry!"

Cerina and Kakarot looked at each other, except this time they were both blushing. They both knew that the other thought they were attractive, but they were young. Cerina had no more interest in Kakarot other than staring at his cute face and daydreaming of the future and Kakarot's main two priorities in life was fighting and eating. It's not like anything was gonna happen any time soon, especially considering the circumstances. "Cerina, do you think you could release my brother from prison?"

"Not without getting in a lot of trouble." Cerina thought Kakarot was cute and all, but she had to draw the line somewhere.

"Please." Kakarot didn't usually use such polite words, but he was hoping to manipulate her a little bit by using her interest in him to his advantage. "We're gonna need him to fight our way out of here. I promise, no one will die. I just want to make sure we all get home safe."

Cerina didn't want to make her father angry, but she was smitten with Kakarot. If no one was gonna get hurt, then maybe she could find a way. "I'll see what I can do."

"And give him this." Kakarot untied the pouch and placed it in Cerina's hands. "I think he'll need this."

* * *

><p>Colleen had sensed the power of her mate, but it disappeared. It was driving her mad! She hoped he had enough sense to rescue their grandchildren and then move onto their idiotic son, who she had every intention of killing later! Colleen knew that Cellena probably sensed him too. <em>'She must be a little bit worried about him.'<em> "Cellena?"

"What?" she snipped.

"I know you don't want to destroy my family."

Cellena knew she was running out of time and decisions had to be made before Vegeta reappeared. "Your family decided to destroy itself by making foolish decisions."

Then her time had completely run out when five guards came through the doors. Two of them were carrying the body of Bardock inside and they stopped when they came before the queen.

Cellena almost felt herself about to hyperventilate. _'How did this idiot get captured?' _"Why have you brought him before me?" she asked as calm as she could, but her nerves still came out.

"He was trying to help his son escape."

"As I recall," Vegeta's said from right outside the door. "The penalty for trying to break out a prisoner is death." He emerged with a smirk on his face. "You haven't executed his son yet?"

"No, my king." Her heart was racing. "I took some other precautions first, such as removing the tails of the half-breeds. I also had to deal with Colleen."

"Bardock's woman." Vegeta smirked and approached her. He enjoyed her anger. He thought her feistiness was quiet attractive. "Has he been treating you right?" He tried to stroke her face and he was met with her hostile attempt to bite his fingers off. He should have hit her, but he laughed. "Are you ready to see your mate die?"

"You know you aren't killing him because he tried to recuse our son, or because Raditz mated with a human, or even because he beat you senseless all those years ago."

He narrowed his eyes in on her. "Then why, my dear Colleen, am I going to kill Bardock?"

She smirked. "Because you've got a bad case of penis envy."

He slapped her furiously with the back of his hand hard enough to make her spew out blood. He would have killed her right there and then, but he wanted to make sure she saw Bardock die. "I assure you that I have nothing to be envious about, Whore."

Colleen knew it was wise to keep herself quiet, but she just couldn't do it. "You had to sneak and kill Bardock, because you're too weak to face him like you've got a pair of balls like a real man, you bas-" She was cut off when Vegeta's hand gripped tightly around her neck.

"Leave us," he commanded everyone except for his queen. They all scurried away quickly and quietly, though they were dying to say plenty of different things. No one had ever disrespected the king in such a way. She was as good as dead.

Cellena couldn't even stomach to watch her mate choke her former friend to death. Her eyes feel on Bardock who was sleeping peacefully while his family was being torn apart. If she didn't do something, Colleen was going to die. "I thought you wanted her to see Bardock die."

Vegeta let go of Colleen and she fell to the ground gasping for air. "Thank you Cellena. You're absolutely right." He grabbed Colleen by her hair and lifted her up so she could see. "Kill him."

"Me?" It was difficult for her to hold her composure. "I thought you wanted to destroy him."

"I want him dead. It's fine with me if you have the honor."

She looked into Colleen's pleading eyes. The fate of the man they both cared deeply for was in her hands. It was in Cellena's best interest to kill Bardock, but how could she dishonor him so much? She had to do the right thing. The honorable thing!

She looked her mate right in the eye and began to approach him. "It's no honor to kill my comrade...my friend!" She had spent the night in fear, but she was a proud queen and she couldn't live like that. She had too much pride! "I understand what you're doing. I understand that you're questioning my loyalty because I used to be with Bardock, but I left him and I joined your side. I had your children. I'm sick of these games, Vegeta. If you want him and his entire family dead, fine. That's your will! You're the king. But do not involve me in your twisted games, Vegeta. I don't need to prove anything."

He was furious, but he had yet to say a word.

"Make your decision, Vegeta. Am I enough or do you want me dead?"

* * *

><p>Cerina hurried down to the lab to find the only person in the world who she knew could help her fulfill her promise to Kakarot. When she got to right outside the lab, Bulma was rushing out upset and was acting suspicious, like she was trying to make sure no one was watching her. That made Cerina suspicious and she hid from Bulma and suppressed her energy. Bulma didn't see her and continued sneaking around. <em>'What is she doing?'<em> She tiptoed and followed Bulma, but it didn't take her long to figure out where she was going. _'Why is she going to see Vegeta so late? He's gonna be mad if she wakes him up!' _But when Bulma knocked on Vegeta's door, he opened it right up and he didn't look angry. _'He would be angry at me. Why is she so special?'_

"I've been waiting for you, Woman."

Bulma was concerned about her plans and her future. She couldn't continue to juggle her loyalty to the royal family and her friendship with Bardock. But she knew Bardock could ruin everything. She couldn't afford to lose her favor or her chance at the crown. "I need you." She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. "Now."

He smirked and pulled her inside. "There's no time like the present."

Cerina's mouth dropped when she saw the two of them beginning to kiss as he closed the door. She knew Cassava well. She really liked Cassava! _'How can they do this to her?'_ But then there was another big problem. _'What is my mother gonna do to Bulma when she finds out?' _Cerina knew better than that. Her mother could never find out! Bulma knew that, so Cerina suddenly had some good blackmail to help her free Raditz. _'They won't be happy, but I don't have a choice!'_

* * *

><p>King Vegeta dropped Colleen and let her fall to the ground. He then grabbed his mate's arms and stared intensely into her eyes. She was a brave and bold woman to speak to him in such a way. She should have been punished, but he knew she was right. "Why would I ever want you dead, Woman?" He kissed her. He would never admit to her that he was being jealous and cruel and that it was uncalled for, but he expected her to accept his apology without ever having to speak it.<p>

Cellena was surprised, but very pleased. She thought for sure that she had earned his wrath for prolonging Raditz's death. "So what are you going to do, my king?"

"I am going to kill Bardock myself and release his family after removing their tails."

Colleen's eyes widened, but she still didn't have much strength to move. "Bardock, wake up!"

Vegeta laughed. "A bomb could go off and he'd sleep through the blast." Vegeta noticed that his mate looked upset. "If you don't want to watch Bardock's death, I will not force you."

As awful as Vegeta was being, she knew he was trying to make things right with her. "I will stay." She couldn't do anymore for Bardock, but she would at least stomach his terrible demise. "Only do this if you absolutely must."

"I must, Cellena. You know my plans that I've already set in motion. He'll only get in the way and you know it."

Cellena knew. She handled most of the orders while he trained. She knew that Bardock wouldn't be happy if he knew exactly what the Saiyans were doing. Just as he kept deep secrets from her, she kept them from him. "I would prefer to keep him alive, but this is your kingdom."

Vegeta kissed his mate on the lips tenderly. He would agree to not get angry about her past relationship with Bardock. While she might have been conflicted, he knew that she was still his woman. However, that didn't mean that he didn't despise Bardock. "He dies."

"No!" Colleen forced herself to get up and she tried to ram herself into King Vegeta. She would bite his freaking throat out if she needed to. She needed to save her mate!

"Stand down!" Cellena grabbed a hold of Colleen just before Colleen's teeth reached Vegeta's throat. She squeezed her tight and spoke in her ear. "I'm sorry, Colleen. If you don't want to die along with him, stand down. Please!"

She growled and continued to struggle. She would never stop unless it was far beyond too late. And even when Bardock was dead, she would still have revenge! "Let me go!"

King Vegeta walked over to Bardock's limp body. "Bardock..." He smirked and outstretched his hand. "You might be powerful, but your arrogance will be your undoing."

"Ka...me..."

"Where is that coming from?" Cellena asked.

"Ha...me..."

Colleen smiled. _'Kakarot!'_

"Ha!"

The wall behind the throne room blew up and a radiant blue energy blasted King Vegeta back away from Bardock. He was very surprised to say the least that anyone dared to break into the palace and destroyed his throne! When he saw it was Bardock's miniature twin, he was pissed, but pleased. "So you've come to fight me, Boy?"

Kakarot and his little sister prepared themselves. "Get away from my father!"

King Vegeta smirked. "Make me."

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19: Battle Royale

**Q:** Can Kara see what happened in DBZ?

**A:** No.

**Q:** Can you announce when you're going to update?

**A:** I would love to, but then I'd probably end up lying to you guys each chapter. I stopped fanfiction because I figured once you turned eighteen, you should be focused on other stuff. Well, I started writing again mostly for three reasons. Reason #1: I had the idea for Dragonball Legends and I couldn't get it out of my head. Reason #2: I am hoping that some of my fanfiction readers will transfer over and follow me into my own original writings. Reason #3: I felt terrible for not finishing **Shattered Innocense**, so I finally did. I do have a day job (that I loath and would love to quit). What I really wanna do is just write full-time, but I'm afraid I don't have a big enough following to do that yet. Also, as you guys can tell, my chapters are really long. They're like 20 pages and it just takes a while to write. My priority is really writing my novels and releasing some of the completed ones (please visit my profile for details). I probably spend too much time on it already, but I'm very determined to get Dragonball Legends finished, because I love the story and I appreciate every review. You guys check to see if I update, I check to see if there's a new review. It's obsessive both ways. I would like to post it every week, but it doesn't seem like I can. All I can tell you guys is that I post new chapters as soon as I finish them. The best I can tell you is to put the story on your alerts.

**Q:** Why doesn't Bardock just kill King Vegeta?

**A:** Well, when Bardock and King Vegeta got into that big conflict in "Clash", he didn't kill Vegeta because it would have been messy business. The Saiyans were scattered across the universe and hiding after their planet was destroyed. Bardock didn't know if Cellena would be capable of holding everything together and Prince Vegeta was just a boy. Bardock and King Vegeta haven't dealt with each other in years and Bardock could have honestly cared less while he trained his boys. Now with a lot of the Saiyans relocated to earth and Cellena handling so much business, she's in a lot better place to rule the empire IF something were to happen to her mate. If circumstances allow, Bardock will most likely to kill King Vegeta. BUT, that's a big IF!

**Q:** Will they wish back Fasha's tail and take King Vegeta's tail as vengeance?

**A:** I guess you'll have to wait and see, but considering that they are trying not to use the dragonballs, it's not very likely. And as far as the king, just read on to see what happens to him.

**Q:** Why did you decide to take Bulma in this direction?

**A:** I never get writer's block and when I come up with ideas, they just flow together. It kind of just happened. But to understand that Bulma's character is 100% capable of going to this dark place, look at what happened when she became a servant of Baby. She was the biggest threat, really.

**Joey and Pea:** It was requested that I gave a little background on this human/Saiyan couple that Cellena executed. I gave a little bit more insight to them in the last chapter and their names will be mentioned again.

**Chi-Chi vs Cerina:** I know Chi-Chi is a princess, but the only authority that matters is from Vegeta and his family. Kakarot already decided to have reoccurring visits with Chi-Chi and he's acknowledged that he finds Cerina to be very attractive. I'm flattered that I'm inciting a war between you all and I assure you they will both have a fair shot at their man.

Chapter 19

I do not own DBZ

Kakarot was in quite the predicament. His brother was locked up in prison and he manipulated the king's daughter to help release him. How Cerina was going to accomplish her goal was anyone's guess. His mother was rendered useless by a pair of energy draining shackles and she had been beaten up pretty good already. That made Kakarot furious, but he was determined to keep a clear head. Then to top off all the mess off, Kakarot was about to go into battle with the king of his race, even though the only person who could really take him was passed out on the floor with a death sentence on his head. There was only one thing to do. "Prepare yourself, King Dick, because I'm about to rip your tail off and make you eat it for breakfast!"

"Is that so?" King Vegeta was actually amused by the boy's delusions. "Colleen, how do you feel about your son committing suicide?"

"Kakarot?" she said.

Kakarot was a little worried that she would tell him to run away. He didn't want them both to look weak and then he didn't want to have to disobey her, but he wasn't going anywhere. "Yes, Mother?"

She narrowed her eyes in on him. "If you lose, I swear I will disown you!"

He smirked. "Thanks for the pep talk, Mother."

"Kara, you be careful!"

"I will, Mom." Kara was pretty sweet and easygoing for a Saiyan, but she was a fierce competitor. Every time she prepared herself to fight, she became a different person. "Let's do this, Kakarot!"

King Vegeta laughed. "I'm in a good mood, Kakarot. I'll play with you, Boy."

Kakarot narrowed his eyes in on King Vegeta and moved as fast as he could to strike his king. To both of their surprise, Kakarot's foot landed firmly in the king's face and knocked him back a few feet. King Vegeta didn't mind that the little boy got a hit in. He was going to kill him soon enough.

"Want some more, King Dick?"

"Please."

* * *

><p>Cerina was nervous, but she knew she had no choice and knocked on her brother's door. At first, it was a little too quiet. Then she knocked again and she could practically feel the tension and panic through the door. When the door opened and she saw her brother scowling, her nervousness doubled. "Vegeta–"<p>

"What are you doing here this late?"

'_Uh oh! He's real mad!'_ She didn't have any issues with her brother. They actually got along, but she knew not to get on his bad side. However, she knew she couldn't back down! "Don't you know what's going on?"

"Bardock's weakling son was captured. Mother is going to kill him. I hardly see how this constitutes the right to wake me up at this hour."

"Well, there's more..." _'I have to just push through and stop being a coward.'_ "Stand aside!"

"What?" Vegeta didn't expect his little sister to just barge right past him into his room. She was faster than he expected. "Stop, or I'll blast you!"

Cerina didn't see anyone in Vegeta's bed, but she knew Bulma would be crafty and she ran for the bathroom before her brother broke her neck into pieces. She had to actually go inside his walk-in shower and look in the corner to spot her huddled into a ball. "Bulma!"

At first, Bulma was horrified and she panicked for less time than it took for lightning to strike. Then, she rose up angry and started yelling at the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? In here? With my brother?"

Bulma thought of telling a clever lie, but Cerina was insecure and naive, not a complete idiot. Bulma was wrapped up in a towel. Maybe if she was younger, she would believe that Bulma's shower was broken or some nonsense like that, but not anymore. "Cerina, you can't tell."

Vegeta grabbed Cerina by her shirt and slammed her into the tiled wall. "You had no right to come in here like this!"

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to ask Bulma a favor. I didn't mean to spy on you, Brother."

Bulma knew that Cerina was frightened of how angry her brother was at the moment, but she wasn't afraid of him in general. They actually got along pretty well. She was a good sparing partner and since she was a woman, she posed no threat of ever taking his position of king away. Cerina got special treatment from their mother, but that was mostly because Vegeta acted like he was so tough and didn't need anybody. Besides, he was too old to care. The point was that they were too friendly with each other for Cerina to be too scared to let out the secret. Bulma needed to try a different angle with her. "Please, don't tell Cellena about this!" she begged with tears welling up in her eyes.

Vegeta looked at Bulma and was stunned. _'What is going on?'_

Cerina was instantly wracked with guilt. "But...what about Cassava, Vegeta? I thought you liked her."

He let his little sister down. "She is a fine girl," he admitted. "But she's not my only option."

"But Bulma is a human. She could be killed for this."

"I'm the prince. I can do as I please." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Then why are you sneaking around?"

Vegeta was a little stumped with that one. Sure, he was the prince and didn't care about the consequences of his actions. He was untouchable. But even so, he was still concerned what his mother would do. "Bulma doesn't exactly have the same privileges as I do."

"But, Mother really wants Vegeta to be with Cassava," she told Bulma. "I mean, she really likes Cassava. I really like Cassava, and Mother is best friends with Basila. She's gonna be so mad."

"That's why she can't find out!" Bulma begged. "I know it's wrong to go behind everyone's back, but what other choice do I have?"

Cerina was beginning to see Bulma in a different light. Did it make sense why she went behind people's backs? Yes. It did, but she smiled in Cassava's face and pretended to be her friend. "Why would you risk your life like this?"

Bulma knew it was time to pull out all the stops. She only hoped that she didn't freak Vegeta out. "Because I love your brother."

Vegeta's and Cerina's eyes both bucked at the same time. "You do?" they both said. Vegeta was freaked out and Cerina said it romantically.

Bulma got the right reaction from Cerina, but she would have to clean up her statement to Vegeta later. "I do, Cerina. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it." She got on her knees and grabbed her hands desperately. "Will you please keep our secret? We can never truly be together unless the law is lifted. I have faith that your mother will do the right thing, but I need him right now." Bulma struggled not to puke. "I need you right now, Cerina."

Cerina was in a unique situation. She certainly didn't want to be caught up in all of the drama and the lies, but she didn't want to see Bulma dead. "I'll keep your secret on one condition."

Vegeta's nostrils flared. "You listen here–"

Bulma raised her hand to signal him to stop and she gave him a quick and good glare. Bulma knew exactly what she was doing. "What is it, Cerina?"

"Well..." _'Here I go...' _"I need you to free Radtiz from prison."

Bulma double blinked. "What? Why?"

"What do you care about that weakling for?" Vegeta asked. "Bardock and his entire family should die."

"But what is Raditz's crime?" she asked. "He's no different than you two. He wanted to be with a human and he had a family. If you're committing the same crime, how can you not sympathize?"

"Uh, because I'm not soft!" Vegeta snapped.

"There's got to be more to it than that," Bulma said. "Why do you want him released?"

"Well..." Cerina couldn't tell them that she had a fleeting crush on Bardock that was transferring strongly onto his son, Kakarot. "You've got your secrets and I've got mine."

_'That's what you think.'_ "Fair enough. I will do as you ask."

"Are you crazy?" Vegeta asked her. "He's a prisoner that my father wants executed. You cannot get involved, Bulma."

"No one will know it was me. All I need is two minutes on your computer and the deed will be done. I'll never get caught." She didn't care what Vegeta said. She could do Cerina's little favor and regain some favor with Bardock. "I literally only need two minutes and I'll have it done, Sweetheart."

Vegeta was not happy that Bulma ignored his warning and ran off to invade his computer. "What have you gotten yourself into, Cerina?"

"Nothing much, but I require something of you, Brother."

"That does not mean I will comply."

"If you want to keep your secret..." she sang teasingly to him.

Vegeta grumbled. He told himself that he didn't care about getting in trouble and the only reason why he cared about Bulma getting in trouble was because he wanted to sleep with her again. "What is it?"

"Whatever happens tonight, I don't want you to get involved."

Vegeta could sense the fight going on. He knew his father could handle it anyway. "Fine. I was a little preoccupied anyway before you interrupted."

"Ew!" she yelled. "I don't wanna know the details." Cerina knew there was one more thing she needed to do before Raditz escaped. "I've gotta go. Your secret is safe with me!" She hurried out of Vegeta's room, remembering the senzu bean in her pocket.

'_She's lucky she's my sister, or I would have killed her!'_ He had big problems on his hands, including Bulma's proclamation of love.

* * *

><p>"Amusing, Boy!" King Vegeta laughed. Kakarot had not been able to land a single blow since his kick to the face. His little sister was no better either. After a while, Vegeta got sick at looking at both of the weaklings and punched the little girl in the face, knocking her onto the ground.<p>

Kakarot grunted. "Don't touch my sister!" He clenched his fist and flung it hard into King Vegeta's face. It wasn't much, but it gave Kakarot more confidence and it angered the king enough to retaliate with an effective punch to Kakarot's gut. Kakarot gasped for air and was knocked down. He knew he couldn't stay down long. He needed to do something. _'Darn it! I didn't expect him to be so strong! He's probably not as strong as Father, but he's strong enough. This isn't good.'_

"Are you done already, Boy?"

Kakarot got back up quickly. "Of course not, King Dick." He noticed he was bleeding and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I won't be done until I defeat you."

"Then I suppose we'll be fighting a very long time."

"You shouldn't underestimate me."

"Why not? You're just a low level. You were born with the lowest power level in our entire Saiyan history. I bet you would like to blame it on your mother being inadequate due to her disease, but even your sister was born stronger than you. Now you're disgraced and despised by your Saiyan brethren. You might as well be an earthling."

Kakarot clenched his fists while he simmered in his anger. The fact that he was born with such a low power level did weigh on his mind. He didn't enjoy living as a disgrace. He knew his brother tried to venture out and live a normal life, but he had no respect. That's why he ended up with a human. Kakarot would have even worse luck. He might have been powerful and capable of defeating plenty of elites, but he had no honor.

"You'll never amount to anything, Kakarot. Your father believes you're destined, but everyone is. Your destiny, Kakarot, is to fail."

"My destiny?" he asked angrily while beginning to power up. He didn't care if the king was stronger or that he was the ruler of the planet. He knew who he was. "My destiny is to make you look like a fool, Old Man!"

Cellena was amazed. _'He's probably as strong as Cerina...if not a little bit more powerful.' _

Colleen smiled with pride. _'You can do it, Kakarot!'_

Kara got back on her feet and began to power up as well. _'I can't let everyone down!'_

The two siblings charged the king together. King Vegeta was surprised with their burst of power and speed. He could handle them, but only by turning it up a notch himself. "I'm almost mildly impressed, Boy!"

"Then you're going to be very surprised when I finish you."

King Vegeta was annoyed by Kara. She wasn't much of a challenge and decided to put her out of her misery with a swift blow to her gut and then a hard backhand. She flew through the air and landed near her father bleeding and gathering herself.

Kakarot grunted and started pushing himself even harder. He wasn't doing much better, but he started landing a couple of punches. It didn't faze the king too much, but it was an improvement. _'Come on Raditz. I could use your help!'_

* * *

><p>Raditz fell flat on his face. He was extremely weak and couldn't break out of his restraints. Then suddenly, they just gave out. He was cautious, but knew that he had to take the risk and escape. He struggled to his feet and fell into the recently fixed door. When his weight fell on it, it opened up and he stumbled right out. There were no guards waiting for him in the hall and all of the other doors were closed. It certainly was strange. <em>'How did this happen?'<em> He stepped out and his foot landed on something. He moved his foot and saw a familiar pouch on the floor. _'Kakarot!'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot landed hard on the ground after a hard blow to the face. He was getting aggravated, but he forced himself to keep a cool head. <em>'He has a power advantage. I have to fight smarter than him!' <em>He wiped the blood from off of his mouth and stood up. "Lets do this!"

"Do what?" King Vegeta asked. "I've been waiting for you to do something, Boy."

He smirked. "Then try this." Kakarot disappeared and began reappearing in front of King Vegeta, a new image constantly circling him over and over again and making silly faces at him each time.

"Is this the best you have to offer, these childish games?" He quickly rushed to the image of Kakarot behind him, but his fist went right through the image and then he heard laughter.

"Not bad for a child, huh?"

Vegeta grunted. "It means nothing, Boy!" His second attempt was successful and he kneed Kakarot in the chin and knocked him up into the air.

Kakarot could feel himself beginning to lose consciousness. He had that sensation of floating under water that you sometimes get when you're punched incredibly hard and knocked up into the air. _'No! I can't lose like this!'_ Before Kakarot landed on his back, he regained control and blasted the ground underneath him and propelled himself straight into King Vegeta. It happened so fast and it was so smooth that the king was totally taken off guard and was kicked dead in the face by both of Kakarot's feet.

"Yeah!" Colleen cheered excitedly. She knew her boy was a smart fighter and she was glad to see King Vegeta knocked off of his feet and actually knocked down on the ground. _'He's holding his own!'_

Vegeta was surprised that a young boy had knocked him down and managed to make him shed blood. _'This is impossible! I may be only toying with the boy, but he shouldn't have been able to catch me off guard like that.'_

"What's the matter, King Dick?" Kakarot asked. "Did you not believe me when I said I was going to make you look like a fool?" Kakarot was expecting either a whitty remark or an insane rage attack. Instead, he received laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, Boy." He got back on his feet and wiped his face. "I just think it's amusing that you actually think you have a chance."

Kakarot knew he was in trouble when King Vegeta disappeared from his sight and each severe blow he received afterward was a confirmation. Vegeta let out a barrage of powerful attacks. Kakarot tried his best to block, but even when he blocked he was still in a severe amount of pain. He was eventually knocked flat on his stomach, temporarily paralyzed from the pain. _'This can't be happening!'_

Kara clenched her small fists. "Kakarot!" She charged King Vegeta, but he dodged her effortlessly and caught her by her neck.

"I'm tired of you, Girl!" He threw her down into the ground hard enough to crack the stone and shake the throne room. Kara was not fully knocked out, but she was struggling not to pass out. He had probably cracked her skull.

"Get away from them!" Colleen struggled, but Cellena held her tight. "Let go of me, you fool!"

"Don't make things worse for yourself, Colleen."

"I will kill you for this!"

Cellena became indignant. "And how could you or your weakling children accomplish such a feat?"

"Don't worry, Colleen," King Vegeta said. "Do you think I would execute a Saiyan child?" He smirked evilly and pressed firmly into Kakarot's back to pin the boy down further, even though he really couldn't move anyway. Then he grabbed onto the boy's tail. "But as I said before, he might as well be an earthling."

Kakarot let out an agonizing scream as he felt his tail being ripped right off. He was furious and he growled and struggled to get up, but King Vegeta continued pressing him down further into the ground. "I'll kill you!"

"Kill me?" King Vegeta took Kakarot's tail, wrapped it around the boy's neck, and raised him up in the air while giving him a good choke. "Boy, you are the only one going to die today."

Kakarot could not believe that he was about to be choked to death with his own tail! He struggled to pull it away from his neck, but King Vegeta's grip was much too tight.

"No!" Colleen began to pull on her chains. _'They're just handcuffs. They shouldn't be able to take all of my power. Maybe I can overload it!'_ She began to power up, despite having the shackles drain her every time she tried to raise her power level.

"Don't be foolish," Cellena said. "Even if you could break free of those chains, you still have me to contend with."

"Contend with this!" Kara yelled just before sneaking behind Cellena and sinking her sharp little teeth deep into Cellena's tail.

Though Cellena's tail was strong, the pain was incredible. She screamed and let go of Colleen and grabbed her wounded tail on instinct. "That was foolish!" She rubbed the sore spot to try to make it feel better, but her rage began to mask her pain.

'_Way to go, Kara!'_ Colleen began to smirk. "Well, you know what, Cellena?" With one mighty scream, Colleen pushed her energy out of her body and pulled on her chains until they bursted into flames and exploded off of her wrists. "I am foolish!"

Cellena was stunned to say the least, but she also knew that if Colleen was to fight her, she had to fight her back for real or else Vegeta would be crossed with her. But after what Kara did to her tail, she was no longer in the mood to save her sorry second-class life. "Don't say that I didn't warn you."

Colleen heard her boy gagging. "Get out of my way!" She planned on blasting right through Cellena, but her opponent acted first and she received a blast that was powerful enough to knock her straight up into the air and out of the glass stained windows.

"Go finish her off," Vegeta commanded.

"With pleasure!" Cellena flew after Colleen determined to transfer her anger about her tail into Colleen's face.

Kara was a bit conflicted. She knew her mother was weakened and required help, but she couldn't leave her brother to die. "Let go of my brother!"

"Or what, Child?"

She didn't really know much of what to do. She just trusted her instincts. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me"

"Really?" Vegeta mocked. "What do you think you can accomplish?"

Kara knew she wasn't strong enough, but she had to save her brother. "Ha!"

King Vegeta's eyes widened as he was enveloped in a blinding blue light. The wave blasted him straight through the palace roof and he rode the beam several thousand feet up into the sky. _'How is this possible?'_ He wasn't overcome, merely surprised and got off the beam and let it rise up into the sky and out into space.

* * *

><p>Kara looked out into the sky amazed. "Did I really do that?"<p>

"No," Radtiz said with a smirk. "But nice try."

Her eyes grew large with excitement and she yelled, "Brother!" She ran to him happily, but then kicked him in his leg hard at the last second.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being so stupid! I can't believe you and Summer!"

He rolled his eyes. "I know. You can all chew me out later. Right now we've gotta end this."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean we've gotta kill King Vegeta."

"You can't do that! You're not strong enough." She pointed to Kakarot, who was holding his neck and waiting to return to his normal skin tone. "He just got his butt handed to him and I can't even hurt King Vegeta. How are we supposed to kill him?"

"Try to wake up Father. In the mean time, I'm going to keep him busy."

"You're stronger," Kakarot said.

"Of course, I am." Raditz felt sorry for his brother, whose power level had slightly dampened from losing his tail. He also felt rage for him. "I know I'm not as strong as Father, but I'm the strongest out of all of us. If anyone is going to do this, it's gonna be me." Raditz powered up and flew up through the hole in the castle to chase after the king.

Kakarot sat on the floor simmering in his anger until he couldn't take it anymore and punched the ground. "Darn it! I'm too weak!"

Kara wasn't sure how to comfort her brother. "It's not your fault. You train as hard as you can."

"It's not enough!" He looked at his father. If he were fighting, the battle would have already been over. "He says I'm supposed to be the strongest man in the entire universe, but I'm nothing but a helpless child against the king. Raditz isn't strong enough to win. If I don't do something, we're going to lose!"

"I know how you feel..." She really did understand. She was born weak like her brother. She didn't know quite what it was like to be compared to Goku, but her father had made a connection to a Kara that she was not and did not know. Her father didn't mention it, but she knew and she struggled with the knowledge that she was capable of more power than she could ever imagine. "I've got all this power, but I can't even control it. I tried to contact Father's mind, but then I pushed us both out of our bodies. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" She was so embarrassed by her lack of skill. "Father contacted his brother across the galaxy after one try and he wasn't even born with his powers."

"I'm sure you can wake Father up–"

"Do you think I've been sleeping every time I got knocked down and didn't get back up?" she yelled frustrated. "I've been trying to wake him up. There's nothing I can do!" Kara was so disappointed in herself. She was near the point of tears because she feared that her family was going to die because she couldn't deliver.

_'Then it really is up to us...'_ "Stop crying." Kakarot forced his weary body to stand and he walked over to his little sister and raised her chin. "We do not give up. We fight on, Kara. You can't wake up Father? Fine. That doesn't mean that we have to fail."

"But how will we win?"

"Where there's a will, there's a way."

* * *

><p>By the time Raditz caught up with King Vegeta, there was a Saiyan army floating behind him. Raditz was naively choosing to believe he could make a difference compared to his king, but he wasn't quite that crazy. "Are you afraid to fight me yourself?"<p>

"Of course not, Boy. They came because of the blast, but they will not interfere. This fight is only between your family and I."

'_He must be pretty confident then.'_ "Then let's get this fight started then."

"Not without me!" Kakarot yelled before joining them. Kara came up from behind with Bardock on her back.

King Vegeta laughed. "What is a tailless, low level solider going to do to stand against me?" The warriors behind their king began to laugh as well.

"I'll beat you. You just watch."

Vegeta smirked. "At ease." His warriors did as they were told and they floated down to the ground below to observe the fight comfortably on their feet. "It will please me greatly to destroy you all."

"Sorry that I'm gonna disappoint you," Raditz said before powering up. He had a massive power boost after being healed by that senzu bean and he had every intension of demonstrating his new found abilities. "Come on!"

Raditz and Kakarot attacked together. They had fought all their lives against and with one another. They were each other's rivals and they pushed each other to be stronger. Now they had to prove to their Father that his teaching wasn't in vain.

King Vegeta quickly took notice of Raditz's strength. He defeated him with ease at the prison. He had been in energy shackles. He shouldn't have any energy, yet his power increased. "Tell me, Boy, did you eat one of your senzu beans?"

Raditz was shocked. "How...how do you know about that?"

"Vegeta debriefed me after Kurdash and he did mention the magical beans that Bardock has possession of, but I don't need such tricks, Boy."

"No, you only like magical fruit."

Vegeta laughed. "That power boost is not the only reason why my strength has increased over the years. You have no idea how many hours I have sacrificed as a slave to my own ambition."

"You're not the only one who has trained hard over all these years."

"Yes, but your training will be in vain." He smirked and reappeared in front of Raditz's face for a good punch, but Raditz surprisingly caught it. "Good. You're more impressive than your brat of a brother."

"Well, I am older and an elite."

"Still, I could take you both on easily."

"Be careful what you wish for!" Kakarot began throwing punches rapidly at King Vegeta.

Raditz rolled his eyes. _'There he goes again, always trying to steal my thunder.'_ "We can definitely take him together!"

King Vegeta wasn't playing so much with the boys, not with his entire army watching. He dodged them effortlessly, making sure to punch Raditz every now and then to wear him down. Vegeta wasn't concerned about Kakarot at all. He would wear out eventually. "And while you two boys struggle, Cellena is slaughtering your mother!"

"Don't underestimate our mother," Raditz said.

"If you should fear anyone, it's her," Kakarot said confidently.

* * *

><p>Kara was trying to escape with her father on her back to get him to safety, but she was stopped by one of the many guards. They said they wouldn't hurt Bardock, but he was not allowed to leave. Kara figured she had no choice and stayed grounded and gently sat her father's body down. She was gonna watch over him until the fight was over. <em>'Come on, my brothers. I know you can do this!'<em>

* * *

><p>Colleen had her hands full with Cellena. She always did want to fight her and she suspected that Cellena was stronger, but she didn't know she'd be as skillful as she was. She was quick, limber, extremely graceful, and resourceful. Every flip wasn't just a show. Every movement had a thought and a purpose, yet it was all fluid. It wasn't like she had to take much time to think about what she was doing.<p>

"I really did like you," Cellena told her, "but you're getting on my nerves." She performed a spinning round kick in Colleen's face and that forced her to stumble back, but Cellena took Colleen's arm and then slammed her hard into a tree. "Of course, I am still pissed about your daughter biting my tail. That was dirty."

"All is fair in a fight."

"That's only something weaklings say." Cellena disappeared and reappeared in front of Colleen and continuously punched her in her stomach until the thick tree behind her cracked and was destroyed by Colleen's body exploding through it.

Colleen was already weak and was getting her butt kicked, but she quickly got back on her feet and prepared herself for more. "You're only more powerful than me because you ate that stupid fruit!"

"The same fruit that your mate ate?" Cellena laughed once Colleen had no comeback. "Oh, yes. You have no complaints about Bardock increasing his power. I bet if Turles would have given the rest of your family that gift, you would have been fine with it."

"Bardock never wanted that fruit and he didn't want any of us to have it either. You took it because you were weak. If you didn't eat that fruit, you'd already be dead."

"Have you ever considered the fact that I'm simply better than you?" She disappeared from Colleen's eyes and kicked her from behind. "Surely, that had to have crossed your mind."

Colleen was on the ground hurt. Maybe she did have to accept the fact that Cellena would still be very powerful without the fruit. That was years ago and she had been training in The Gravity Chamber. "Better than me?" she laughed to herself. "Actually, yes. I have considered that possibility. You're stronger than me. You're obviously prettier than me. You're prettier than everyone. You're smarter. And despite having Bardock's children, he was still hung up over you until he bonded with me."

She laughed again. "You were even trying to help me! You wanted the man you wanted to bond with me. Why?"

Cellena recalled when she left Bardock. He hid all of his grief in his anger, but she knew how devastated he was through his eyes. "He had the right to move on."

"No, you idiot." Colleen struggled to her feet. "Deep down, you knew that it didn't matter how perfect you were. Perfect doesn't always get it done. Perfect doesn't always make you happy. Look at you, Miss Perfect! You screwed it all up with him and you've been miserable with Vegeta these past few years. That's what perfection gets you. The rest of us aren't perfect. Bardock sure isn't. I know I'm not. And I hate to sound soft or sentimental, but that's why we work better than you two ever did. We need each other and you were always too proud to admit that you needed anybody."

"You don't know anything about me!" Cellena yelled furiously.

"I know you live in your stupid palace in your riches and glory unhappy while I–with my low level mate, my rowdy boys, my freak of a daughter, my human daughter-in-law, and my abomination grandchildren–thrive."

"If you were so content, you wouldn't be throwing your life away."

Colleen sighed. "I know continuing this fight is suicide, but I can't let King Vegeta kill Bardock."

Cellena could sympathize for her, but Colleen was tying her hands. "And what about your children? You can't leave them abandoned."

"King Vegeta is going to kill my boys! I have no choice but to fight now." Colleen knew that she and her boys were not strong enough to win, but there was no getting out of it and she had too much pride to run. She would either fight to the death or she would somehow win. "You can stand aside and let me help them."

"Even if you helped them, you wouldn't be enough. Besides, why would I want Vegeta to die?"

"Because it would make things easier." Colleen saw that Cellena's eyes bucked. _'Maybe I've appalled her or maybe she's just never thought of the possibilities...'_ "Prince Vegeta is just a boy. He's not ready to lead. You could rule the empire. Everyone knows that you do anyway!"

Cellena did run mostly everything. She was a beloved queen. Her son could be entitled to take his father's position, but he was still a boy and his mind was occupied on childish things, despite thinking that he was all grownup. Yes, she would have to rule.

But everyone made the wrong assumption about her and Vegeta. She was not ready to discard him. "As intriguing as it sounds to rule at the head with no opposition, I'm no traitor."

Cellena sent a blast at Colleen, but she dodged it. She was not so lucky the next time and was hit with the next one. Colleen was hit hard, but she kept fighting. She managed to get a few hits in, but Cellena was serious. It wasn't long before Colleen was on the ground with her strength gone and the wind knocked out of her.

Cellena knew that if she finished her off and if Bardock did manage to survive, he would never forgive her. But she didn't have much of a choice. "I apologize for having to do this, Colleen, but I'm going to have to kill you."

* * *

><p>Kara saw a vision of her mother being incinerated by a powerful blast. The sound of her mother's screams echoed in her ears. If she wasn't able to make a difference, then she was certain that she wouldn't have seen the vision at all. She had to go save her mother, but that meant temporarily abandoning her father. <em>'Be safe, Papa! I have to go save Mom!'<em>

* * *

><p>Cellena outstretched her hand and it began to glow. "Goodbye, Colleen!"<p>

Kara saw her mother in peril from the sky and landed in front of her. "Leave my mother alone!"

Colleen felt a force coming at her. She didn't see anything, but she knew the girl was doing something. However, she couldn't move. _'What's going on?'_

* * *

><p>King Vegeta looked down below at his mate and saw her fall to the ground along with the little girl. "Cellena?"<p>

Raditz took full advantage and landed a direct blow to his face. "Are you a little distracted?"

Vegeta growled and retaliated by hitting Raditz back, but more forcefully. He hit him in the stomach several times and then pounded Raditz in the back and slammed him into the ground. His subjects cheered. Not only were his guards and workers watching, but Saiyans from around the city came to bear witness to the miserable family's demise. Raditz needed a minute to get up, so it was just Kakarot and the king. "Come on, Boy."

"I'm gonna defeat you!"

"Really?" He kneed the boy in the gut and gave him a back hand. "Because you seem too weak to back up your claim!" Then the king slammed his fists into Kakarot's back and he fell at hyper speed, creating a crater underneath him. The crowd watching cheered once again and he landed on the ground to mock the boy. "You've fought valiantly–not impressively, but valiant. There's no shame in giving up now, Boy. You're going to die regardless of whatever you do."

"Give up?" Kakarot asked. He grunted angrily and forced himself to rise. "Give up?" The very thought of it infuriated him. "I will never ever give up!" He didn't have much energy left, but he tapped into some of his reserves, forcing himself to somehow power up. "It doesn't matter who you think I am, King Dick! I will find a way to defeat you! There are people depending on me and I won't let them down!"

Raditz heard his brother's proclamation and he forced his weary body to stand as well. "As long as we have breath in our body, we will protect our father."

"Then come at me again, Boys, and we will finish this."

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Kara opened her eyes. She felt so strange and heavy. "Did I drain myself?" She felt her energy. "No. I feel more powerful than I ever have before." She placed her hand on her chest on instinct and felt that something wasn't right. Her hands went a little lower and she felt wonderfully round bosoms. "Woah!"<p>

Colleen was barely conscious, but she knew her daughter's unusually innocent eyes from anywhere. "Kara?"

* * *

><p>Raditz charged the king first while Kakarot disappeared. They had tried this attack on their father once. Raditz took him in hand-to-hand combat while Kakarot tried a sneak attack from behind to grab their father's tail. Kakarot found out the hard way that their father's tail had no weakness in particular. The boys knew the king would have no weakness there either, but he wasn't trying to squeeze his tail. He was intending on yanking it off!<p>

"I'm afraid I'm no longer in the mood to play games," the king told Raditz. "I know you're merely a distraction." He hit Raditz and made him back off long enough to stop Kakarot by grabbing him and holding his little body above his head. "I'm afraid I have to break your brother."

Kakarot screamed as the king's knee snapped his spine in half. The brutal pain only ached for a little while. Then he felt nothing. He could do nothing but grunt out his frustrations. He might have wanted to fight and protect his father, but he had failed.

"Kakarot!" Raditz yelled.

King Vegeta tossed the boy out of the way and on the ground. "I'm afraid he's permanently useless now."

And the barbaric race threw their hands up in the air and cheered at the ruthlessness of their king. He just ruined a boy's life and they didn't hold an ounce of sympathy, regardless of how wrong the king was. That was the race of warriors Raditz so desperately wanted to be apart of–a people who cheered at his brave brother's demise. He would never regret Summer. Ever. "A real king wouldn't take such pride in defeating a child."

"There's no particular pride in any of this, Boy, simply enjoyment." The king moved quicker than Raditz could see and struck him hard in the back. It might not have left him as paralyzed as Kakarot, but it was hard enough to knock the boy out completely. "And that was a little too easy."

"It's not over yet," he heard Cellena's voice say.

King Vegeta smiled as his woman landed in front of him with Colleen bruised, beaten, and bloodied. "Is this coward going to die with grace?"

"No," Colleen said, "but you are!"

He cocked his brow. "What do you–"

He was cut off by Cellena's fist plowing into his face. Everyone watching gasped at the gull of the queen to dare betray King Vegeta! They would have never thought that she would be capable of betraying him. Vegeta might have been driven by jealousy, but he knew deep within himself that she would never betray him either.

He forced himself to stop in the air and looked deep into her eyes. "You are not Cellena!" He was confused at first, but he recalled the little girl. He knew of Bardock's psychic powers. _'He must have passed them onto his daughter, but Bardock is not capable of doing this. How are her powers so far advanced? Is it because she was born with them?'_ "You're Kara."

"Guitly."

That put the minds of the Saiyans at ease a little bit, but it raised more questions and birthed a paranoia and even a fear of the little girl, Kara, who was already being dubbed as a witch in a few of their minds.

"I wasn't aware you could body swap."

"I wasn't either. This is all new to me too. I guess you learn something new every day, huh?"

"What have you done with Cellena?"

"She's in here with me. She's just not in charge." Kara could feel Cellena clawing to get her body back. She didn't know how long she could keep control of her. "You must know your mate pretty well to pick out that I wasn't her, but I bet you don't even know how strong she is."

"She isn't stronger than me."

Kara smirked. "But maybe she's strong enough." She tapped into Cellena's power easily enough. She had never felt such power in all of her life. It was a bit of a rush for her and she charged King Vegeta fearlessly. Her small body and weak body was no comparison to Cellena. Vegeta was still faster, but that was only when he really tried to dodge her. It wasn't too long before she got a good punch in and he staggered back with a bloodied nose.

"Fight her, Cellena!"

"Sorry," Colleen said as she joined the battle, "but my baby girl is gonna make you pay for what you did to Fasha and Kakarot!"

King Vegeta was not pleased. He didn't want to destroy Cellena's body. He didn't care if Kara was in control. He had to find another way! He made a lot of mistakes with his mate, but he did want and desire her. If he was a softer man, he would admit to loving her. But even if he couldn't admit it, he very much did. "Fight back, Cellena!"

Kara felt herself beginning to lose her grip, but she kept fighting. She tried throwing some punches, but Vegeta caught them. While she struggled to escape, Cellena took control of her mouth. "Stop fooling around and wound me enough to force this wretched girl out of me!"

Vegeta still wasn't sure if he should, but he had Cellena's blessing. "Fine!"

'_Uh oh!'_ Kara thought. She fought harder and got a couple of good hits in that really did hurt Vegeta, but he had yet to show his true power and the more his power level skyrocketed, the more terrified she became. _'This doesn't make sense!'_

Colleen was also horrified. _'Is this why he wanted to make his move against Bardock? He may not have golden hair and green eyes, but he certainly is strong enough to be a Super Saiyan...'_

Vegeta wasn't planning on showing everyone quite how strong he was, but he did in fact know how powerful Cellena was. She was impressive and it was going to take a lot to almost bring her to the point of death. "I think I'll start by sending your mother to hell!"

"No!" Kara didn't think twice and jumped in front of her mother before the king's blast could destroy Colleen. She tried creating an energy shield and held it together with all the power she could muster, but his power was too great. She felt her will beginning to buckle with the more energy she used. Eventually, she didn't have enough and her mind retreated back to where it belonged and Cellena's body took the brunt of the blast, but Colleen was not unscathed.

"Cellena?" Vegeta waited until the smoke was cleared before really worrying himself. When it did, he saw her body smoking on the ground, but she was still alive and still conscious. He breathed a sigh of relief and came to his mate's side. "Do you need to be rushed to medical?"

"Eventually..." She could hardly move. Yes, she was injured, but a lot had to do with Kara. She barely had any feeling. As it began to come back, she felt a new level of pain from the blast. "What are you going to do?"

Out of all the things that happened since the onslaught of Bardock's children, toying with Cellena's body was the biggest injustice. "I'm going to kill Bardock, then the girl, and then the rest of them."

Cellena did have a lot of reservations. She didn't want Bardock to die, but she couldn't change Vegeta's mind or physically stop him anyway. She did have a soft spot for kids, but she had killed millions and Kara was much more than a child. For the violation of Cellena's body, Kara was more like a monster. "Do it."

Vegeta nodded and rose to his feet. "Bring me Bardock and bring me the girl!" he ordered.

Two guards brought the still slumbering body of Bardock before the king. If he slept through the entire fight, he was not waking up any time soon. Then, another guard appeared with Kara kicking and screaming. He made sure to cover the girl's eyes, thinking that's how she was able to jump into people's bodies.

"Kakarot," King Vegeta said, "you appear to be the only one able to watch, so I suggest you look closely at your father's demise."

Kakarot cursed himself and his weak body for not being able to make a difference. _'No! I've failed everyone!'_

Kara considered trying to jump into her father's body, but she had no idea how she jumped into Cellena's! Besides, she felt very drained and didn't know if she could manage to do it again.

King Vegeta began to laugh maniacally and placed his hand on Bardock's chest. "Goodbye!"

"If you do this, you'll die!" Kara screamed quickly.

Vegeta's hand had already began to gather enough energy to simmer into Bardock's clothes. He didn't quite believe the girl, but he drew away just to hear what the desperate girl had to say. "And what do you mean by that?"

The guard holding Kara let her go and she fell on her feet. "My father's death means your death. You need him, you need Kakarot, Raditz, my mother, and me. We need you, Cellena, and both of your children."

"And why should I believe you?" he barked.

"Because the Legendary is coming for you!"

Everyone gasped as they felt her creepy omen. They should have believed Kara was grasping at straws, but they somehow knew every word was true. The Saiyans feared one thing above all. It wasn't their king. It wasn't even Frieza. They feared that one day, the Legendary Super Saiyan would emerge and destroy them all.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan?" murmured one Saiyan.

"He really exists?"

"We won't survive."

"He's coming for the king?"

"We'll all be killed!"

King Vegeta heard the panic of his proud warriors and he was not disgusted by their fear. He possessed the same fear as well.

"The Legendary Super Saiyan is out there," she prophesied. "He's angry and he's powerful and he will rip you into pieces as if you were nothing! If you kill my father, the Legendary will kill you. Then, he'll kill your son. Only your mate and your daughter will survive, but her fate is one worse than death!"

Vegeta remembered that day when he decided to kill Paragus and Broly. Ever since Bardock told him that the child survived, he did fear that the child would return. He was trying to destroy Frieza, but he actually believed that he could do it. Whether it was true or not didn't matter. Frieza wasn't the one he was hiding from. "You might be making this up."

"But you know I'm not."

Vegeta clenched his fists. He especially wanted to kill Kara and Bardock, but it didn't look like that was going to happen. "I order everyone to go home!"

The crowd of Saiyans were still panicked and wanted answers, but they knew better than to disobey the orders of their king, especially after displaying such impressive power. They all flocked home as fast as they could to avoid his wrath.

After Vegeta was alone with all the bodies he left in his wake, he approached Kara and rose her up in the air by grasping tightly onto her jaw. She whimpered from the pain, but could do nothing about it. "Now you listen, Girl. I will let you and your family go. When your father wakes up, send him and your mother to the palace and we will discuss the terms of our truce."

"We're not banished anymore?" she asked happily.

"I didn't say that." He squeezed tighter and she whimpered again. "You are still banished. If you or any or your family are caught near my palace again, I will throw you in a hole so deep and dark that you will never be able to fly your way out of it and you will be left to rot! Is that understood?"

"Yes!" She was in so much pain that she was beginning to cry. She just wanted to go home with her family. "Let me go, please!"

Vegeta dropped her and let her land on her butt. She disgusted him and it pissed him off that she had to live. "If I hear any stories about you body swapping, I will destroy you. Is that also understood?"

She nodded and rubbed her face. She could still feel his fingers digging into her skin. "I understand."

"Now take your family and leave at once!" Vegeta was done with them and scooped his mate up into his arms, who had finally lost consciousness. He was reminded of the first time he laid eyes on her and he recalled how badly he wanted her to pull through so he could have her. _'I will make you well again, Cellena. Just wait.'_

Kara still couldn't believe that she had made it out alive with her family. She of course didn't know how she was going to carry all of those bodies home, but she was choosing to be grateful.

* * *

><p>"The fight is finally over," Vegeta told Bulma.<p>

"I can't believe you managed to stay out of it." They were eating snacks in his living room. He never usually used that room unless Bulma was in there with him and they actually hung out instead of merely screwing one another.

"I knew my father could handle it. Bardock and his family are low levels after all."

"But their energy is impressive for a family of low levels."

"It is..." Vegeta didn't understand it himself.

"I wonder why your sister wanted to help them." She smirked. "You don't think the little one is staging a coup, do you?"

Vegeta laughed. "She wouldn't have it in her, even if she was old enough or had the proper strength to pull off such a feat." Vegeta realized something though. "You don't like Cerina, do you?"

"What?" she laughed. "I love that child. Everyone knows that I do."

"And everyone thinks you and Cassava are best friends, but I know that's a load of crap. You're only using her as a distraction as you try to seduce me into letting you be my queen. She's just a pawn. You treat everyone like a pawn." He was intrigued. "The only question is, how are you using my sister?"

Bulma tried to laugh it off, but she couldn't fake after having the caught look. Vegeta knew her very well. "She's not my pawn. She's my competition."

"Your competition?" Vegeta snickered. "First of all, you're not going to be my queen. Even if you were–"

"I am–"

"_If_ you were, then she still is only the third in line. Once I start having children, she's farther away from the crown."

"But your brother is weak and banished forever, so she's really only second!"

Vegeta shrugged. "She a woman."

Bulma was a wee bit offended, but she let it slide. "The mate she takes will become a Saiyan Prince. Besides, being a woman doesn't really make a difference. The people love your mother. If something happened to your father, she could rule easily."

"My mother would never do that to me," he said defensively. He knew his mother cared for him and wanted to see him succeed. He was her legacy.

Bulma smiled at the naive boy. "I think you underestimate her love of power." Bulma got her hunger of power from Cellena. She couldn't have possibly changed. "Cerina may be a sweet and insecure girl, but she's still being groomed by your mother. She's capable of thirsting after the crown. She's a threat to you. Not everyone remembers her power level, but I remember how upset you were the day she was born. Maybe you should revisit those feelings."

He narrowed his eyes in on her. "You really want me to hate her, don't you?"

She shrugged. "It would certainly help my goals."

"Well, that's too bad." Vegeta was upset the day his sister was born, but there was a whole mess of things going on. If he wanted her dead, he could have sided with his father. Instead, he fought to keep her alive. "My sister and I are fine. She wouldn't betray me. She respects me and if I gave into that emotional crap, she'd probably hug me everyday or something ridiculous."

"And yet, she blackmailed us today to help your father's enemies...who are much stronger than you people want to give credit for." Bulma began to get a wonderful idea to convince Vegeta of her wicked thinking. "I know Kakarot. He's an impressive boy. He's strong, determined, ambitious, and probably even smarter than his grandfather."

"So?"

"Did you know your little sister thinks Bardock is cute?"

He sneered up his face. "That's disturbing." He almost blurted something about his mother and Bardock, but that was information that Bulma did not need to know. She might have suspected, but she didn't have any evidence. "How do you even know that Cerina finds Bardock attractive?"

"She tells me everything. I'm her big sister." Bulma giggled like an evil pixie. "Kakarot looks exactly like Bardock and he's just a year older than Cerina. Maybe she released Raditz on his behalf."

"She wouldn't."

Bulma laughed. "I think she already did!" It was only a guess, but it was a logical guess on Bulma's part. "Maybe he's already set in motion a plan to take your throne."

Vegeta shook his head and laughed. "You really are reaching, Woman." He understood her point, but he did not fear his little sister and he never would. "Now, you were quite impressive tonight. That means you want something."

Bulma was trying to seduce Vegeta smoothly, but he was wise to her games. That's why it was kind of surprising that he always managed to fall for them anyway. "I kind of need you to take the fall for something and if Bardock comes around, I need you to tell him that you killed Roshi."

"Your teacher?"

She nodded.

"What for? Did you kill him?"

"I was going to after he groped me a couple of times, but I decided not to. I used him for something much more devious."

Vegeta loved it when she talked naughty. "Enlighten me."

"His sister is a fortuneteller who knows a lot of different spells. I poisoned Roshi and put him in a safe location. I administer the only known cure in slow doses to keep him alive in exchange for Baba's services."

"What is she doing for you?" he asked curiously.

"She protects me from any psychic seeing my future."

"Interesting." Vegeta stroked his chin. _'I can certainly see why she'd go to such lengths to have Baba do this.'_ "And why don't you just kill her to solidify the spell?"

"Because it's directly linked to her power." Bulma certainly had considered it. "She could be lying, but I don't wanna take the risk."

"But what if she tells Bardock what you've done?"

"Then her brother will die." She smiled because she was just so proud of herself. "I don't think she wants to take that risk."

"You are maniacal, Woman!" She was so hot that he had to taste her lips once again. "It's very pleasing."

Bulma always enjoyed when Vegeta was on board with a good scheme. It was one of their many passions in life. "So, will you help me?"

"Only if you tell Baba to hide my future as well."

Bulma didn't want anyone else's future being hid from her, but she could make an exception for Vegeta. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Kara was going to carry her family back two at a time, but two guards were ordered to help her. She read their minds and found out the order was from Cerina. Her family safely yet painfully made it back to Raditz's home. She decided not to go to her own house due to it being broken apart during the twins' battle.<p>

Summer was relieved to see them all alive. She had searched high and low in the rubble in Colleen's home for more senzu beans and found another small stash hidden under a floorboard in the master bedroom. There was just enough for the family, but that was the last of the beans they had.

Colleen gathered her family around in Raditz's kitchen so she could address them all. Bardock was still passed out in Tora's bed, but everyone else needed their spirits lifted. "Well family, I know we were beaten pretty good by King Vegeta and Cellena, but the important thing is that we're alive. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

Raditz nodded to himself. He was already stronger, thanks to the bean. He was also more determined to train harder than he ever had before. "You're welcome to stay here in my house until we repair yours, Mother."

"Believe me, Son, I wasn't going to bother asking for your permission." She glared at her son. "After all, you and Summer did get us into this mess."

Summer put her head down. She did feel awful about everything, but she was determined to make a big change in her life.

Raditz turned to his little brother who was standing in the doorway, looking off into the distance. He knew his little brother took the defeat the hardest. "Kakarot, thanks for fighting so hard."

"Whatever..." he grumbled.

Raditz let it go and turned to his little sister proudly. "And Kara, what you did was amazing!"

"Thanks." She smiled. She remembered King Vegeta's warning about her powers though and she sure did believe him. She also felt bad for how she had violated Cellena's body. Kara didn't regret saving her family. She did what she had to. But, Kakarot's mood was ruining her heroic feel. "Kakarot, are you okay?"

"No." He began heading for the door. "I'm gonna go fly for a while."

"What's his problem?" Tora asked Colleen.

Fasha didn't need anyone to answer. She knew. "He lost his tail."

Colleen was still furious about what her father did. Fasha told her that Bardock blasted a hole in Baga's chest. Colleen hoped that he died on that floor. Her granddaughter would always be branded. She was grateful that her son wouldn't have to be branded forever. "It should grow back."

"Yeah, but when?" Summer asked.

No one knew exactly. They just knew that it could, but there wasn't really a time limit on it. It would when the time was right.

"King Vegeta humiliated him," Raditz said. "Kakarot is a stubborn kid. You know how much he hates to lose. He just needs some space."

They all agreed to give Kakarot that much. He would come home when he was ready to eat.

* * *

><p>Kakarot was starving. He wanted to take his frustrations out on a big plate of something delicious. He knew he could go home and have his mother make him something that they found in the wild, but he needed to eat his feelings and he was feeling a lot of rage. For that reason, he was headed off to Chi-Chi's. He also didn't feel like being united with his family. After all, it was Raditz and his idiotic mate that set them all up to fail. He was also irritated that his father fell for such an easy trap. He wouldn't blame his family forever. He just needed them as a distraction so he wouldn't beat himself up so much about not being strong enough to defeat King Vegeta. He hated that he failed and that the king's words echoed in his ears. Kakarot knew he was destined for something much greater than that!<p>

"Kakarot!"

He stopped and turned around once he spotted the familiar and friendly face of the princess flying straight at him. "Princess Cerina?" He followed her to the ground so he could hear what she had to say. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I followed your energy."

He cocked his brow. "You came all this way to see me?"

She started to blush. "I wanted to make sure you and your family were okay."

Kakarot knew how much the king hated his family. Their near death experience was enough proof. "It was too big of a risk!"

Cerina began to become afraid that Kakarot didn't want to see her. "This will be my only trip to see you. I just..." She didn't know what she was doing. _'My father basically ruined his life. He doesn't wanna talk to me.'_ "I'm sorry about your tail."

"It'll grow back." Just because he said it like he didn't care did not mean that he felt that way. He was very pissed about his tail! "Thanks for risking your neck to free my brother. He helped a little bit, but your father was just too strong."

"You're strong too, Kakarot." She paid close attention to the fight. There were times when it seemed like Kakarot's energy was going to fade into oblivion, but she always had hope that he would pull through. "Maybe our families won't always fight. We have to work together to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan."

"Yeah..." Kakarot was determined to defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan, but it certainly wasn't so that the king could survive. _'I want to make him suffer. I'm going to defeat him myself and prove him wrong.'_ Kakarot smiled getting a wonderful idea and quickly kissed Cerina's lips before she could do anything to stop him.

She touched her lips in shock and began to blush once again. "What was that for?"

"Because, I think you're hot." He smirked. "Don't you remember?"

"I do, but..." Cerina thought he was very cute, but she hadn't thought about kissing him. Now she liked him even more than before and she didn't know what she could possibly do about it. "That was my first kiss."

"And I'll give you another one, one day..."

Cerina began wishing that whenever one day came, it wasn't long, but she didn't know how it could ever come. "Well, you're banished and I'm the princess. It'll be a long time until things change."

"At least you have something to look forward to."

She tried to play it off cool, but she was still blushing too hard. "I do have a life!"

"Not as good as the one you'll have with me."

She felt as if her heart gasped. She hoped it was only her heart. If she did it out loud, it would have been too obvious. "I've gotta go. I'll see you...whenever I see you!"

Kakarot waved goodbye to her confidently. "Bye."

Cerina took off into the sky completely smitten with Kakarot. She knew her father hated his entire family, but she wished that somehow, he could rise above being a low level and become her mate.

Kakarot was hoping the same thing could happen as well. He wasn't smitten with her, but he hypothesized that he had found his destiny. What better way to make King Vegeta look like a fool than to rise from being a despised third class warrior with a power level of only two and become the Prince of all Saiyans?

Kakarot smirked while imagining the look on his future in-law's face. _'I can't think of a better way that would be quite this much fun!'_

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20: Vegeta City

**Q:** If all it took was a reminder of Broly for King Vegeta to stop the fight, how come no one mentioned it sooner?

**A:** Well, it wasn't really a reminder. He knew about Broly, but King Vegeta didn't know that he needed Bardock and his family or that he and his son would most definitely be destroyed without them. And it was important that Kara pointed out that her family needs the royal family to survive. It was also not public knowledge about Broly or that the Legendary Super Saiyan was real. Vegeta might have still been angry enough to kill Bardock anyway, but he did have an audience and he is a king. And now everyone will understand Vegeta letting Bardock off the hook.

**Q:** Are you going to list power levels?

**A:** Nope. Sorry. I hate having to remember ages. Power levels are a bit much, especially since everyone can sense energy now anyway.

Chapter 20

Bulma tried climbing out of Vegeta's bed, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back in and smirked. She was glad for all of the attention, but she knew she had other things to do. "Come on, Vegeta. We've been in here all day. Everyone will start to get suspicious if we both never get to work. Besides, your mother thinks you're irresponsible."

"She does?" he questioned.

Bulma nodded. "You don't take your responsibilities seriously."

"I don't need to take them seriously right now. It's not like I'm going to be king any time soon. As of right now, I'll do as I please." Vegeta was happy with his arrangement with Bulma, but there was something lingering on his mind that he had yet to speak to her about. "But there is something—"

"I'm not in love with you," she blurted out.

Vegeta was surprised that she just knew. "You're not?"

"No. You use me, I use you, it's perfect."

"Oh…" Vegeta was relieved at first, but then he felt a little cheated.

Bulma looked confused. "…Do you want me to love you?"

"No," he said quickly. "I told you that nothing would come out of this. I just enjoy your company in my bed. That's all. I'm going to mate with a Saiyan."

"That's what you keep telling yourself." Bulma began to get suspicious and smirked. _'I think he's actually beginning to develop feelings for me.'_ "And if I did really love you, what would happen?"

Vegeta thought about it. He didn't want her to love him. It would complicate everything. He did eventually plan on breaking things off with Bulma…when he was ready. He was sure that he would like other Saiyan women more than he liked her in bed. After all, he couldn't do certain things like satisfy his raging lust during the full moon with her. Things like that were too risky. He didn't care for the idea of bonding, but he couldn't do it with Bulma. Plus, it was still against the law to be with her. "We'd have to break things off immediately."

Bulma chuckled. "You're such a liar!"

"What do you mean?" he asked offended.

"If I told you today that I loved you, you wouldn't do anything to me. You wouldn't break off the relationship, because you're addicted to me. Nothing would change."

"Stop acting like you know me so well, Woman. I would do what I needed to do."

"Well, don't be concerned. Right now, we're just friends with very good benefits."

Vegeta wasn't sure if he did believe Bulma and Bulma believed that Vegeta actually was beginning to love her. It should have been something beautiful between the two of them, but it bothered Vegeta and almost frightened him and Bulma couldn't respect his feelings and began to think of ways to corrupt it and use it to her advantage.

"I've got to get to work," Bulma said. "Unlike you, your mother thinks I'm responsible."

"Whatever…" he mumbled. _'Maybe it's time that I get more serious about business and focus less on Bulma.'_ He knew that was the right decision.

_'Poor Vegeta. He's never going to be able to shake me.'_ Bulma smirked to herself, but she wouldn't let Vegeta see.

* * *

><p>Bardock opened his eyes. He felt so rested, but he didn't understand how. The last thing he remembered was going to save his son. He rose up quickly, but then hit his head. After his head stopped ringing, he recognized his surrounding's and realized he was on the bottom bunk bed in the twins' room. That posed even more questions, but at least he wasn't dead or in a prison.<p>

The lights weren't on, but it was light in the room. Bardock estimated that it was sometime in the afternoon. He sensed that some of his family was around and he could smell meat. He walked out and eased into the kitchen where Colleen was making cheeseburgers. He was glad to see that she was alright. "Colly."

She did a double take. "Bardock?" She smiled when she walked over to him, but when she reached him, she made sure to give him a good punch in the gut!

"Ow! Woman, what is your problem?"

"Raditz might have been an idiot, but he must have inherited it from you! When all of this started, you and Kakarot were at that human girl's house."

"We were hunting the dragonballs!"

"That's not why you invited yourselves to stay the night. You were obsessing with Kakarot's life again and you weren't there when your family needed you. Then when you finally got to Raditz, you barged in and failed miserably. It's amazing that we're alive!"

Bardock wanted to say something and yell it back to her, but he did screw up from trying to hook up Kakarot with Chi-Chi and falling into the trap at the prison. "How did you guys make it?"

"Kakarot got Cerina to somehow get Raditz released and our boys fought King Vegeta while I fought Cellena."

He tried not to sound surprised. "And you all managed to beat them?"

"No. Kara did some kind of weird thing with her powers and jumped inside of Cellena's body."

His eyes bucked. "What?"

"Yeah, but she couldn't even make much of a dent in Cellena's body. Then that crazy woman took back control of her mouth and told Vegeta to wound her enough to force Kara out."

"That sounds like Cellena. She does everything on her own terms."

Colleen grunted and pushed Bardock in his chest. "Stop sounding so impressed with her. She did try to kill me and in the end, she was going to let you die too."

"I'm not impressed. I was just commenting!"

"Whatever. The only reason why we made it out was because Kara had a vision or one of her strong feelings that Vegeta couldn't kill us because we're the only ones who can keep him alive when Broly comes to kill him."

Bardock laughed. "And he believed her?"

"She wasn't joking. And apparently, we need them alive."

"You're kidding me!"

"No, so now you can't kill King Vegeta.

Bardock was pissed. After he made sure his family was okay, he had every intention of going to go finish King Vegeta off. "Well, that is unfortunate."

"They were waiting for you to wake up. Now we have to go to the palace to discuss the terms of our truce." Colleen was not looking forward to it. She wasn't sure if she could control her mouth and she knew King Vegeta was going to be as unfair as possible. Cellena was the only reason why their life was as good as it was, but she was really pissed about what Kara did to her. Colleen didn't know if she could depend on her friend anymore.

"They can wait." Bardock crossed his arms. "I've been meaning to talk to Summer and Raditz."

Summer then walked out of her bedroom, dressed in a pair of spandex shorts and a tank top.

"Well, here's your chance," Colleen said.

Bardock could tell that Summer was trying to avoid him and walk right by the kitchen, but he just couldn't let her slide. "Summer."

She stopped and faced him respectfully. She knew that he would want to talk to her when he woke up. "Yes, Bardock?"

"You got us all in a big mess all because you don't like to listen!" He didn't particularly dislike Summer, but he didn't get her and she did do some things that bugged him. She just wasn't tough and she thought she knew so much. He was going to blow up all of his frustrations about her that had been mounting up over the years. He expected her to cry, but he didn't care. "I know your family owned a bookstore and you're all intellectual. You read your books on parenting and you think that's good enough instead of listening to people who have been there and done that. I may not be smarter than you, but I'm still wiser. You screwed up and you almost got my blood killed. What do you have to say for yourself?"

She stared at him stubbornly and refused to cry or to even talk back to him. "I have to go start my training."

Bardock blinked a few times. "What?"

"I have started training. May I go train?"

He turned around to look at Colleen and she nodded to confirm that it was indeed true. It was still extremely hard to believe. "I don't understand. Why did you start fighting?"

She began to get furious. "Men came into my house and they stole my children from me—my babies. The next time someone does that, it'll be over my dead body! I may never be as strong as you Saiyans, but I swear I will never be as weak as I used to be."

He was totally unprepared for a new kind of Summer. It was a little unsatisfying that he couldn't yell at her the way he wanted to, but it was better that she didn't act like such a whimp. "Okay. I respect that."

Summer knew she could have left it at that, but she wasn't a Saiyan and she felt the need to apologize. "I didn't mean to endanger your family. I understand that you are the head of this family and I promise I will listen to your wisdom."

He knew that she was close to tears, but he liked that she held them back. He liked the new Summer already. "Go on."

She nodded and walked out of the house to go join her mate, who had been training since sunrise.

Bardock didn't know what to think of everything, so he started laughing from unbelief. "So, she wants to be a fighter?"

"Don't mock her," Colleen said. "A lot has changed."

Bardock was hungry and began scarfing down cheeseburgers, even though he didn't know who they belonged to. He appreciated that Colleen didn't give him any lip about it. He did leave a few though. "Where's Kakarot? It's not like him to miss a meal."

Colleen sighed heavily. Her son had been most irritable and irritating lately. "He barely stays around. He's a moody preteen and if he needs to have a human friend right now, fine."

"Chi-Chi?" he asked surprised. "Last we spoke of her, he blew up on me."

"Remember what I said about change?" Colleen wasn't very pleased with that particular change. After finding out that Cerina aided her family during their fight against her own, she was very much on her side. She made sure to lecture Kakarot at least a hundred times about Chi-Chi and how it was still illegal for a Saiyan to be with a human. He swore up and down that they were only friends. Because he was only a boy, she decided to believe him temporarily. He'd get a lot more grief when he was a teenager. "Kakarot lost his tail and King Vegeta beat him really good. Chi-Chi's hospitality comforts him and it beats being cramped in Raditz's house."

Bardock was ticked off to hear about his son's tail, but it's not like he had ever seen his son without one before. He got along fine without one. He was a long time away from becoming a Super Saiyan Four and it could still grow back. "It's not the end of the world because he lost his tail."

"Go tell you granddaughter that."

Bardock recalled what happened to Fasha and he hoped that Baga was dead. If he wasn't, he was going to have to correct that sooner than later. But in the meantime, he decided to find his granddaughter. She was in the backyard playing with a doll near a tree on a picnic blanket. When she noticed her grandfather was coming, she took her doll and hid it under the blanket as quickly as possible. "Fasha?" Bardock asked suspiciously. "What did you just hide?"

She didn't want to get in trouble and hesitantly revealed the doll to her grandfather. "My doll."

Bardock thought that was a stupid thing to hide and sat down beside her. "Why?"

She was embarrassed and couldn't look him in the eye. "I figured you would think that it's stupid," she mumbled.

Bardock noticed that the doll had a tail made out of an old brown shirt and stuffed with something soft. "You gave her a tail?"

"All of my dolls are Saiyans."

Bardock realized that he had done something terribly wrong. He didn't mean to, but he knew that it was his fault and he didn't like to get emotional, but he felt terrible about it. "I apologize if I give you the impression that I don't like a part of you because you're half human. If you want to play with your toys, that's fine. You're still an amazing fighter."

Fasha's lip began to quiver and her eyes welled up with tears. "Grandpa..." She could barely speak through her emotions. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but she felt so awful inside and she couldn't help herself. "…do you think I'm ugly now?"

His eyes bucked. "No, of course not. Why would you say that?" Bardock was the general who destroyed and conquered many worlds, but he couldn't be that person when it came to his little granddaughter—not when she was that upset and needed him to be someone else.

"Because I don't even look like a Saiyan anymore!" Fasha began wailing and tears streamed down her face. She would have been screaming from her grief if she had enough breath, but she didn't.

Bardock felt so helpless and he didn't know what to do. He looked for the girl's mother, but she was nowhere in sight. She was the one who was supposed to give her affection. He couldn't just leave her, so he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to calm her down. "Hey, you're a good looking kid because you look like your mom. Your dad got with a good looking woman." He smiled. "He's got a good eye like me. I can also see your grandmother in your face."

She began sniffling and calming down. "I still miss my tail."

"I know you do, but just because you don't have a tail doesn't mean that you're less of a Saiyan. So what if you can't transform? You're not allowed to anyway. You don't have to deal with the craziness of the full moon side effects. The only downside is that you can't go Super Saiyan Four."

"I can't?" she shrieked.

Bardock chuckled to himself. He took great pride that his descendants were so determined to be powerful. "Fasha, if you're strong enough to make it to that level, I swear we will use the dragonballs to wish your tail back."

"You promise?" She had these big, innocent eyes that reminded him so much of Colleen.

"I promise."

She wiped her face. "Will you play with me?"

"No." He was not that sentimental, but he was still a bit of a sucker for Fasha. "But I'll sit with you for a while."

"I'd like that." She smiled and cradled her doll. She liked that she didn't have to feel ashamed of her human side. "Do you think boys will think I'm still pretty?"

"What are you concerned about boys for?" he yelled.

"Well..." She started blushing. "I wanna have a baby one day and I'm gonna name her Tiger."

"Tiger?" he asked confused.

"Yep, because my baby is gonna be fierce and be a ginger like me." She hugged her doll and swung from side to side.

"Don't worry about things like that." Bardock hadn't really thought about Kara or Fasha growing up and attracting boys and he really didn't know how he was gonna take it. Fasha wasn't his daughter, but she was so close in age to Kara that it seemed like she was. "You can't date until you're five thousand years old."

"But, Grandpa, my mom and dad aren't even that old!"

"That's because they're whores, Fasha. You don't wanna be like them."

Her mouth dropped. "Ooo! Grandpa, you can't say things like that."

"I can't?" he said. "Why not?"

"Because good people don't talk like that. Besides, you're not five thousand years old either."

"I never said I wasn't a whore." He smiled. "Just promise me you won't think about it and if you find a boy that you actually want to potentially mate with, you have to give me the heads up."

"What about my dad?"

'_He's probably gonna screw this up.'_ "I don't care if you do or don't talk to them. You talk to me!"

"Okay. I'm gonna go get ready and train with my brother." She felt so much better and kissed her grandfather on the cheek. "I love you, Grandpa. Thanks you so much for making me feel better!" She ran back inside of the house with her doll proudly in her hands.

Bardock didn't get such affectionate displays of emotions and it surprised him, but it wasn't that bad to be kissed by his granddaughter and knowing that he had made her feel a little bit better. The only disappointing matter was that he knew Summer was right about her children needing affection. _'I don't ever have to admit that to her though…'_

"Aw!" Colleen mocked from the back door. "The General is so soft!"

He was embarrassed. "Shut up! I was trying to build up her pride!"

"And I'm glad you did." She laughed. "Come on you big softy, we've gotta get ready to go meet the royal family."

He grumbled to himself. _'She's never gonna let me live this down…'_ "Fine. I'll get dressed."

* * *

><p>"Another impressive meal," Kakarot told Chi-Chi as he finished his last plate of chicken and dumplings. "And you made that one yourself?"<p>

"Yeah," she said excitedly. _'He really likes that I learn all these meals for him. I'm off to a really good start.'_ "When will you be back? I need to know when I need to know a new dish."

Kakarot smiled. He did really enjoy her cooking and it was nice to hang out in her palace instead of being squished in Raditz's house, but he was feeling conflicted. He would think about Cerina sometimes and he reminded himself that he didn't want Chi-Chi to really get too attached to him. "Why don't you do this for yourself or professionally? It doesn't just have to be for me."

"Professionally?" she asked. "I'm a princess. I don't need to cook professionally."

"The only authority on this planet that matters is from King Vegeta and Queen Cellena. Saiyans don't recognize you as being a princess. Besides, don't you wanna do something for yourself? You don't seem like the type of girl that would be happy just shinning up your tiara all day."

Chi-Chi really began to think about it. "Well, I do really enjoy cooking. Maybe there should be more to it."

"There you go! I just helped you with your life path."

"Thank you, Kakarot." She smiled dreamily at him.

Kakarot rolled his eyes. _'Oh brother! No matter what I do, this girl is going to like me.'_

"Maybe I can help you."

He laughed. "With what?"

"Well, you're obviously upset about something. Maybe I can help you feel better."

"Well, you can't make me stronger. You can't grow my tail back, so you can't help me with that either. You supply me with some breathing space and good meals. That's about all I need from you."

"And my company."

He cocked his brow. "What do you mean?"

"You don't just leave when you're done eating. You usually talk to me for a little bit and show me a couple of moves. You must enjoy my company."

"That's not it!" he spouted defensively.

Chi-Chi was grinning from ear to ear. "Why can't you just admit that you're my boyfriend?"

"Because I'm not!" _'What is with this girl? She can't accept that I just want to be her friend.'_ "You're so pushy. What happened to that shy little girl I met?"

Chi-Chi laughed. "I don't think you need a shy woman."

"I certainly don't need a pushy one!" Kakarot didn't know what to do with her. He liked that she was beginning to show a backbone, but he was cautious. He didn't know if he wanted a woman as loud and crazy as his mother. She was okay for being his mom, but he didn't think he wanted to mate a woman like that. "I'm gonna go. I need to go train and my mother wants me to check in or else she'll send my brother and there will be a mess."

"I'll see you next time, Kakarot."

"If there is a next time."

She smirked. "Tomorrow. I'm gonna try a pot roast."

'_Darn it. That sounds delicious.'_ He grunted. "I'll be here." He left after that. He didn't want Chi-Chi to get too comfortable with her or too cocky about their relationship, but he did want to hang around her and she was easy on the eyes.

Kakarot flew home and he was surprised to see his father and his mother standing outside with Kara. "Look who decided to drag his lazy butt out of bed!"

"Kakarot…" Bardock was pleased to see his boy. Colleen told him about how hard Kakarot fought against King Vegeta and he was much stronger than the last time he saw him. "What happened to the dragonballs?"

"I left them over Chi-Chi's when Kara did the weird body thing, but I went back and got them. I haven't hunted for any more of them. I didn't know where to find them."

"Okay. We'll get the rest of them later. Your mother and I have to go to the palace."

"And what's Kara doing?" Kakarot asked.

"Nothing," Colleen said. "She said she wanted to go into the city, but I told her that wasn't an option."

"But what if Kakarot comes with me?" she whined. "Nothing bad will happen if he's there!"

"What do you even want to do there?" Bardock asked.

"I never got to go in the city. I really want to. Kakarot and I will be okay, Papa, I promise!"

Colleen crossed her arms and prepared herself to crush her daughter's dreams. She made the mistake of looking at her mate. As soon as she saw his face, she knew that he was going to cave. "Fine. You two can come."

"Nobody even asked me what I thought!" Kakarot said.

"Shut up!" his mother said. "You're gonna do this for your sister. You've had enough private time."

Bardock placed his hand on his mate's and son's shoulder while Kara grabbed onto his leg. Seconds later, they arrived at the capital of the planet, Vegeta City. Kakarot would have rather trained than babysat his little sister, but there wasn't much he could do if he wanted to live. Besides, he had never really visited a city. It might have been cool. "I think I'm gonna look around."

"That's fine," Bardock said, "but you have to keep Kara with you."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll take care of her."

"Be careful," Kara warned her father. "Don't let your temper get the best of you."

Bardock didn't like that Kara had to warn him, but he was going to try and take her advice. "Fine."

"You kids have some money, right?" Colleen asked.

"Yeah, but we could use some more." Kakarot reached out his hand and his mother gave him some more cash. When the flow of cash stopped, Kakarot frowned. "What about Kara?"

She slapped Kakrot in the head. "You take care of your younger sister. You can starve for all I care."

"Thanks," Kakarot said sarcastically. "It's affection like this that makes me wonder how I could be sent alone in a space pod across the universe."

"Don't be such a drama freak," she said.

"Let's go," Bardock said. "I want to get this over with." Bardock touched Colleen's shoulder and disappeared.

"I wonder if he's gonna beat King Vegeta to death," Kakarot said with an evil smile. He wanted the honor of doing that himself one day, but he wouldn't be too broken up if his father did it.

"I hope he doesn't," Kara said. "I was serious when I said we needed the royal family and that they needed us."

Kakarot knew about his sister's gift and believed in it, but it was just too hard for him to believe that they would need the royal family. His father was the strongest person on the planet and there weren't a lot of people in the universe capable of defeating him. Kakarot was not afraid of Broly, no matter how much the other Saiyans freaked out about him. "Whatever. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Not a lot. I want to get Mom something too."

"Fine, but it's coming out of your food."

Kara frowned, but she wasn't too upset. She knew what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Cellena and King Vegeta were eating together in the sunroom in the palace. Cellena was going over some of the mission logs and preparing the next trips. "Frieza is somewhere in the North Galaxy and Broly is rumored to be somewhere in the South, but there's no way to know for sure...besides asking you know who."<p>

"I'd rather not. I will trust our intel. As long as we keep our forces in the North Galaxy, we will be fine."

"And Frieza?"

"I'm not concerned." King Vegeta had lost a lot of men when Frieza found them in space, but the gravity chamber really turned the tide. His warriors were powerful and they could handle Frieza's men as long as Frieza wasn't around. Slowly, they were demolishing his forces.

"He will find us eventually."

"I suppose I'll destroy him then." He smirked.

Cellena knew her mate was being arrogant, but she also trusted in his new power that he had worked so hard for. He had been open and honest with her in the past few days and she saw a different side of him that was much stronger than he had ever been. "You're going to leave the planet after all that just happened?"

"Everything will be fine." Vegeta observed his mate. She was gorgeous and they hadn't been like they used to be. He was looking to rekindle their flame. "I want you to come with me."

"Come with you?" she asked laughingly. "And who would look after earth?"

"Our son."

Cellena adored her son, but she was no fool. "He could care less about all of the work that goes into being a great leader. He only wants to train, hang out with Bulma, and enjoy Cassava's company. He's bored out of his mind when I try to give him responsibilities."

"But he is the future king. He will be very egger to prove himself. I know our son."

Cellena frowned as she thought about it. She just wasn't sure. "Oh, alright. I suppose I will put my trust in our boy." She was worried, but the thought of leaving the planet and going on a mission excited her. _'When was the last time Vegeta and I brought a civilization to its knees? It's been far too long.'_

"We'll have fun, Cellena." He smirked and stroked her hand. "It's been ages since I've watched your delicate hands kill anyone."

She smiled. "How about just the two of us go? We don't need an army with us. It could be romantic."

Vegeta laughed. "As romantic as death, destruction, and brutality can be."

"So it'll be very romantic." She laughed herself. Saiyans were supposed to fight and conquer. She was trying too hard to be tamed for Bardock. Her graceful brutality was what attracted Bardock and Vegeta to her in the first place. It was time to be her old self again. "I can't wait, my king."

Bardock and Colleen appeared in front of the royal couple and they were disgusted by their display of affection. "Are we interrupting?" Bardock asked particularly annoyed.

Vegeta drew his hand away from his woman and fought off the urge to blast Bardock into oblivion and smirked instead. "Did you enjoy your nap, peasant?"

Bardock also had to resist the urge to blast Vegeta, but he decided to remember his daughter's warning and he took a seat at the table. "You're very lucky that it was restful."

"You look well," Cellena told Colleen.

"And you've looked better," Colleen replied.

Cellena laughed. "You're not holding a grudge, are you?"

"No," Colleen said while taking a seat. "I didn't get toppled by a four-year-old girl, so I don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

That aggravated Cellena, but she kept her composure. "The first order of business to discuss is about your daughter."

Bardock narrowed his eyes in on Cellena. "What about her?" He could take a lot of bashing, but he was not going to tolerate anything being said about his daughter.

"Taking over Cellena's body was crossing a line," Vegeta said.

"Really?" Bardock asked. "Trying to kill me while I was sleeping wasn't crossing a line?"

"To be fair," Vegeta said, "I didn't know you were going to be that idiotic. I would have gladly killed you without any aide."

Bardock cocked his brow. "Really?"

"Yes," Vegeta said confidently. "I thought you would come save the girl's parents. I wasn't expecting your son and I certainly didn't think you'd be foolish enough to be knocked out by the sleeping gas. It's a normal protocol." He laughed. "How has your psychic abilities been treating you?"

"Let's cut the crap!" Colleen said. "If you were that powerful, you would have just kicked down our front door and beat us all. There would have been no point for traps."

"That's not exactly true," Cellena said. "Bardock may be banished, but he's still the hero of our people. Believe it or not, but he's respected. He couldn't be destroyed for no reason or it would have looked bad."

"You're the king," Bardock said to Vegeta. "You could do whatever you want."

"You still want to be favorable with the people. Usually it's fine for me to kill whoever I want to and the people have accepted that my will is law. You have proven different, unfortunately."

Bardock found that surprising. He didn't know that he actually had a little bit of popularity. He noticed how his mate perked up a little bit and she started fighting off a smile. Bardock took a peek inside of her mind and saw that she was proud of him. He was actually pretty pleased with himself.

"I wanted a plausible reason for when I decided to kill you," Vegeta admitted.

"It's too bad you don't have a plausible reason to hate him," Colleen said.

"We're getting off topic," Cellena interjected. "You have to talk to your daughter and make sure that she never body snatches again."

Colleen crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair stubbornly. "No offense, but you can both go shove it! My daughter's ability might be a little freaky, but she's the only reason why my family is alive. She might need to use a technique like that again. What would happen if she used a power like that against Broly?"

"That's very presumptuous," Bardock told his mate. "He's too powerful and psychotic. I don't think it would work out well for her."

Cellena was concerned that she was only coming off as bitter, but she was above that. "Bardock, I'm not just telling you to talk to your daughter about this because she came into my body. There's more to it than that." Cellena did feel violated by Kara, but she honestly had no agenda. "Her ability is going to cause mass hysteria. Every crime committed is going to be pinned on her. They'll say 'Kara made me do it'."

"But you'll know it's a lie."

"How?" she asked. "I'm not saying that I believe Kara will do such things, but I think jumping inside of people's bodies is a big temptation, especially after handling so much more power. It must be difficult after handling my power and then being forced back into her little one with a limited supply."

"Kara is fine," Bardock assured.

Colleen didn't say anything, but she had noticed her daughter had been passionately training like a fiend ever since the fight with the royals. It made her begin to wonder if Cellena maybe had a point. Training was the right way to handle how inferior Kara felt, but there could have been more to it. "We'll watch her. Let's just move on."

Bardock looked at his mate surprised, but she ignored him. _'I guess I'll have to pay attention to Kara and make sure she's alright.'_

"Now," Colleen said, "with that knocked out of the way, let's discuss the real reason why you want Bardock dead."

Vegeta was a little irritated. He didn't know how Colleen knew about his agenda, but he smiled anyway. "I'm aware of how you have gone soft, Bardock. I wanted to make sure that you didn't try to hinder my plans about ruling the universe."

"I believe that's Frieza's department," Bardock retorted smartly.

"And he's about to be dethroned."

Bardock rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

"This isn't a game," Cellena said. "We've already begun demolishing his men, Bardock. This is real."

Bardock figured that King Vegeta was full of crap, but he figured that he would go along with King Vegeta's little fantasy. "And let's assume that you can do as you say and can defeat Frieza. What will happen next?"

"We won't be planet trading, but we will be building our empire across the universe."

That worried Bardock. "And the humans?"

"They won't be wiped out, but I can't say that for everyone else that dares to stand in my way." Vegeta smirked. "Are you going to cry for all of the innocents, Bardock?" he mocked.

Bardock felt conflicted. Goku would try to stop Vegeta from going across the galaxy and destroying innocent lives. Bardock couldn't say that he was that sympathetic, but he couldn't let all those people die. He looked to Cellena. He thought she might understand.

Cellena recognized his look, but she couldn't stay anything. _'Don't worry, Bardock. It's not going to be like before. We're only going in to __conquer, not purge__. If a planet cooperates, no one even has to die. It's no different than when these humans wage their wars for land.'_

That gave Bardock some comfort about the situation. He wasn't exactly a saint. "Sorry to disappoint you, Vegeta, but I don't really care."

He frowned. "That is disappointing." Vegeta was hoping that Bardock would be angry about it, but there were other ways to push his buttons. "But know that if you ever stand in my way, I will finish you off."

"I'd like to see you try," he admitted.

Basila then came into the room holding a big black box wrapped in a silver ribbon. Cellena saw her and was upset. She did not summon her. "Basila, what are you doing disturbing our meeting?"

King Vegeta smirked as Basila placed the box on the table. "I asked her to bring a gift for Bardock and his family." Vegeta shooed her away and she did as instructed and left.

Cellena looked to her mate worriedly and asked quietly, "Vegeta, what sort of gift?" She knew her mate could be quite the instigator and she did not want to start another war with Bardock now that they were sitting down and discussing their issues.

"You'll see in but a moment."

Bardock looked at the box and he had a feeling that he shouldn't open it. He remembered what his daughter said and he knew that if he opened it, he would be in danger of breaking his promise. Still, he was curious and he had to open it up. Bardock cautiously touched the ribbon and pulled on it until the ribbon came undone and the sides fell down to reveal two tails that Bardock recognized.

"Don't you like it?" King Vegeta asked evilly.

Both of the women's eyes bucked and they knew they had to say or do something to calm down Bardock, but they were both too shocked to do anything about it. They kept watching as Bardock started getting pissed off. His nose started twitching and he started clenching his fists. Then, he gritted his teeth and started growling. When Vegeta started chuckling, that's when Bardock completely lost it and lunged from across the table to attack him.

"Bardock!" Colleen and Cellena both said. They both tried to pull him off of Vegeta while he was punching King Vegeta and they temporarily succeeded, but Bardock was able to fight them off when Vegeta got back on his feet. He wasn't satisfied with Vegeta only having a bloodied nose. He needed to die!

Bardock was operating purely on rage, but he did have enough sense to know that Colleen and Cellena would be determined to stop him. When he got his hands back on King Vegeta, the two of them disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Colleen asked.

Cellena sighed. "Probably to the last place they were when Bardock beat Vegeta."

Colleen knew what her mate was going to do and she wasn't exactly upset about it. "Bardock is going to kill Vegeta this time." She hoped that her daughter was wrong about needing the royal family, because she wanted him to suffer for what he had put her family through.

Cellena knew that Bardock was going to try and she didn't doubt that Bardock had the advantage, but she had much more confidence in her mate than she ever had before. "I'm afraid it's not going to be as easy as you think." She even smirked at the thought of what her beloved had accomplished. "There's a little secret you need to know about Vegeta, something that I'm sure he's about to reveal to Bardock."

* * *

><p>"I'm confused," Vegeta said while wiping away the blood on his face. "Did I do something to offend you?"<p>

"You're a real dick, you know that?" Bardock yelled as he charged King Vegeta. He didn't plan on toying much with Vegeta in case someone tried to stop him.

Vegeta was ready for Bardock and was able to block Bardock's attack. "I thought your granddaughter and son might want their tails back."

Bardock growled in rage and his next punch made an impact and knocked the king back. "You just exhausted your last chance. I'm gonna destroy you!"

"I'm interested to see you try."

* * *

><p>"Do you feel that energy?" Kakarot asked his sister while they walked together around town.<p>

"Yes," she said frustrated. "Father has decided not to listen to me."

'_Father is going to destroy him.'_ Kakarot smiled to himself. "Should we do something?" _'Because I would love to watch.'_

"No. We have things to do." She smiled once she spotted the bookstore she had seen in a dream. "I wanna go in the bookstore."

"Why? You can barely read."

"Come on, Kakarot! You might find something that you like." She smiled and rushed inside of the bookstore. There were mostly humans inside, which was no surprise. There were lots of humans that worked in the city for the Saiyans. It wasn't a very big bookstore for being in such a major city, but most Saiyans didn't like to learn like Kakarot and most didn't openly like to read about dramas like Colleen.

Kakarot decided to ditch his sister and headed off into the science department. He started browsing through a couple and put them back. He wasn't impressed with their selection. Even the ones on Saiyan technology were out of date, but it didn't make sense why current schematics of Saiyan technology would be made available to the public anyway. He did find a couple of physics books that were a little ambitious, so he decided to give them a shot.

"Kakarot?"

Kakarot turned around surprised when he heard the voice of Cerina and he started to blush from embarrassment. "Princess Cerina." He bowed slightly to her. He didn't care for etiquette, but she was royalty.

She knew that it was risky being scene with Kakarot, but it was a complete coincidence that they were together at that bookstore. "What do you have there?" she asked surprised and very intrigued.

Kakarot frowned and held the book behind his back. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like it's so amazing that I read."

"Well, I've barely seen any Saiyans in here, so it is pretty weird, especially when it's…" She got a glimpse of the cover and she was very impressed. "You're a scientist like your grandfather?"

"No," Kakarot said irritated at the mention of his grandfather. "I'm just smarter than the average Saiyan is all. I'm still a fighter."

"Don't get so defensive. It is possible to be both."

Kakarot spotted Kara spying from a balcony and realized what she had done. He should have been upset that she played him, but it wasn't a bad thing to see Cerina again. "Speaking of my grandfather, please tell me that he did not survive my father's attack."

For some reason, that made Cerina frown.

"What? Why do you look upset?"

"Nothing." Cerina didn't know how to say what she felt without sounding weak and she really did like Kakarot. She didn't want him to be disgusted with her.

"Spit it out," Kakarot commanded.

"Well…he's your grandfather. I know he's been opposed to your family, but I guess I don't understand how his death could hold such little value."

Kakarot was astonished and not really in a good way. "It does hold value. It holds high value. He betrayed all of us. Even my mother wanted him dead after what he did to my niece."

"I understand all that. It's just…" _'I shouldn't have said anything. He's going to think I'm a weak fool for being so compassionate.' _ "I don't think we should fight for revenge. I think that's terrible motivation."

"I don't fight for revenge. I wanna prove myself. I wanna be the best I can be—the absolute strongest."

"Maybe you should fight for yourself, not everyone else."

Kakarot didn't know what to say to that. Of course he fought for himself, but he wanted to prove something to all of his doubters and for everyone who believed in him. He wasn't exactly obsessed with revenge, but beating King Vegeta one day was a big goal of his. _'But maybe it's wrong of me to get to him by being with Cerina. She doesn't seem like she'd have the stomach for such a game anyway.' _Kakarot suddenly wasn't sure if he was so interested anymore.

Kara gasped. She had been reading her brother's thoughts the entire time. _'You idiot! You feel guilty for using her! That's not a sign that you're not interested. It's a sign that you're not a jerk and that you care for her!'_ She wanted to scream at him for being so stupid!

"I think I'm gonna get my book and go."

Cerina nodded. "Very well, Kakarot."

"Princess Cerina!" said a young Saiyan. He came before her and bowed. "It's an honor bumping into you here."

Cerina smiled brightly. "It's a pleasure to see you, Fenn."

Kakarot sneered at the young Saiyan before him, but Kara—who was watching from above—was quite smitten. He was a year older than Kakarot and taller and much more handsome. His hair was dark brown, thick, and true to Saiyan form, but it seemed to be styled in a modern and cool human way. He also had a vibe that was bright like Cerina herself. Kakarot didn't like him at all. "Fenn?"

"And you're the son of Bardock," Fenn said. "I've always been interested in meeting your father. It must be cool to see the future."

"I can see the future!" Kara yelled.

The three Saiyans below looked up at the little girl who was blushing very hard. She didn't say anything because she was so embarrassed.

"So that's your sister who can put her mind into other people's bodies?"

Kakarot grunted and created a fist. "What about it?"

"Nothing," Fenn said. "I've just heard some chatter from some other Saiyans. I'd keep her close to your side, if I were you. Some people think she's a freak."

"A freak?" Kakarot became angry at Fenn real fast for no good reason. "How about you and I go for a spar? I bet you don't even last five minutes."

"You might wanna rethink that," Kara said. "Fenn is famous."

"He's a prodigy," Cerina told Kakarot. "His power level was about as high as my brother's when he was born. His parents were decorated war heroes. Fenn is one of the strongest members of my father's army and he's only thirteen years old."

"So?" Kakarot said. "I can take him."

Fenn was nice enough for a Saiyan, but he smirked at the idea of fighting. "I'm more than happy to prove you wrong, Kakarot."

"Then let's do this!"

"This is ridiculous!" Cerina said while getting in between the two of them, but really looking at Kakarot. "You don't have to be mad at Fenn for warning you, Kakarot. What's wrong with you?"

He frowned, but controlled his mouth. _'What is wrong with me? I'm getting all worked up over nothing.' _

Kara rolled her eyes. _ 'Oh, Kakarot! You're totally jealous.'_

Kakarot calmed down. He couldn't fight Fenn just because Cerina smiled at him or some crap like that. Everyone thought he was so powerful and if he was, Kakarot wanted to test his skills. "I'm just interested in a spar. That's all."

"I can oblige," he said. "I haven't had a good spar in a while, so please be a challenge for me."

"Master Fenn?" A human woman came from around the corner. She was blonde and didn't look very powerful and she seemed like a cheerful person. "I've got what I needed. I'm ready to go."

"Master?" Kakarot laughed. "You've got slaves or something?"

"No. Misty and her husband are my servants. The 'master' thing is just a formality they can't seem to shake."

"It's an honor to be in your presence," Misty said to Cerina as she bowed.

Sometimes Cerina felt so humbled by all of the praise she got. She didn't relish in people worshiping her like her mother and Bulma. "Fenn won't be acquiring your services anymore today. It would seem that he's about to fight Kakarot, so we'll probably head to the center of the city to the Arena."

"Alright, my princess." She turned to Fenn. "I'll have dinner prepared for you at seven."

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to it."

Kakarot was beginning to get irritated. _'Is this guy for real? What kind of Saiyan is this nice? It doesn't make any sense. He must be trying to show off to Cerina or something. Well, he's not gonna look so hot when I beat him senseless.' _Kakarot smirked. "Alright, let's go to the arena."

"Let's sneak out the back," Cerina said. "My entourage is outside and I'd prefer not to have them follow me all day long." _'I also don't want my father to know that I'm hanging out with Kakarot. I guess word might get back to him eventually, but I at least want a little time.' _ "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Bardock was a little surprised how well King Vegeta was fighting. He was matching him blow for blow and his speed was incredible. Bardock had to make sure he stayed on his toes if he didn't want his head blown off. <em>'I didn't expect him to be this good. I thought I would have been able to end it by now.'<em>

"This fight won't be like before," Vegeta warned as he powered up and charged Bardock with the ferociousness of a wild beast, but with the precision of a gifted surgeon. He really knew where to hit and Bardock was just slow enough to get hit by a few blows that left him stunned and unable to move for a few seconds. But in a match with people who moved at impossible speeds, a few seconds was enough for Vegeta to gain the advantage and he was actually able to deliver an uppercut to Bardock that sent him flying through the air in great pain.

'_What is this?'_ Bardock struggled not to lose consciousness. There was no way of denying that Vegeta just happened to be way stronger than he was before. Bardock couldn't gather himself together before landing making a rough landing on his back and Vegeta wasn't slowing down.

"What's this?" Vegeta landed on the ground and ruthlessly began kicking Bardock in the back. "You didn't believe I was any stronger than you, did you? You thought you would somehow be able to best the King of all Saiyans. Didn't you?"

Bardock hollered out in immense pain, but his yelling soon turned into hysterical laughter and blood seeped out of his mouth.

Vegeta was terribly confused. "And what's so funny, Freak?"

"Oh nothing." Bardock spit up blood. "It's just funny that you are stronger than me…" He smirked. "In this form."

The ground beneath King Vegeta's feet began to shake and Vegeta began to take a step back. Bardock continued laughing and slowly rose up to his feet. "Poor Vegeta. He thinks he's so powerful!"

Vegeta noticed that Bardock's eyes were blue and his hair kept continuously flashing gold as it fought to rise up. "You're transforming?"

"What was your first clue, genius?" Bardock yelled as he forced out the last bit of energy necessary to ascend to another level and in a glorious golden flash, the transformation was complete. He smirked with pride as he finally revealed the transformation to his sworn enemy. He didn't want to have to deal with Vegeta's obsession, but it was going to be irrelevant because Bardock was going to kill him. He was looking forward to seeing the horrified look on Vegeta's face…

…Except, Vegeta did not look horrified at all. "Oh my," he mocked. "Are you waiting for me to be impressed?"

Bardock was confused. "Yeah, a little bit."

"I hate to break it to you, but you're not the only Super Saiyan, my friend." Vegeta's energy exploded out of his body in a furious yell and his energy even pushed Bardock back.

By the time Bardock gathered himself, the king was standing before him surrounded by a golden aura and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "You've got to be kidding me!" Bardock yelled. "If you're a Super Saiyan, then how come Frieza isn't dead?"

"I could ask you the same question!" Vegeta yelled angrily. "I just recently reached this transformation though, Bardock."

"So that explains why you finally had the stones to go after me and my family."

"But you're not much more powerful than a Super Saiyan, are you, Bardock?" Vegeta smirked.

Bardock had ascended to higher level where he could expand his muscles and become a bulky creature, but he hated that form. It was a big waste of energy and it diminished his speed. He had been trying to reach Super Saiyan Two, but whatever mental or physical barrier he had to personally break through to reach it, he had yet to find it. "I've been a Super Saiyan since I defeated you the first time. Beating you in this form won't be impossible."

"But it will be difficult."

"How impressive!" Bardock mocked. "I'll make sure to have Cellena say that in your eulogy."

"Let's finish this, Bardock. I grow tired of your annoyances."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Just before the two colossal forces met, Cellena and Colleen both landed in between the two of them and they stopped. Both men were disappointed that their mates came, but they were still determined to fight to the death. However, the women pressed onto their chest and began pushing them away.

"You promised me…" Cellena said furiously. "You said you were done trying to kill him. You said you would put our differences aside so we could defeat Broly and keep our race safe. Do you remember that?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away. "I'm the king. I can do as I please."

"Don't be such a child, Vegeta! There are some things bigger than you!"

"Bardock," Colleen said.

"He should die!"

"I know and I want you to kill him…horribly. He deserves to be humiliated like we all were, but you have to ask yourself what's more important: your hatred or your family."

Both of the Saiyan males both looked at each other. They hated each other so much, but their mates were right.

"Fine!" Vegeta barked. "He can live and I won't purposely provoke him to wrath anymore."

"I won't kill him." Bardock then mumbled under his breath. "Right now anyway."

"Good," Cellena said. "Now we'll return to the palace and discuss the details of our agreement."

* * *

><p>The Arena was one of the busiest places in the city. There was a huge stadium outside that was meant for large events, but there were smaller rings that Saiyans used to fight with every day. Crowds would gather and watch the matches and then others would get involved once the loser gave up, passed out, or touched the outside of the ring. Saiyans and humans alike would come and place bets on the matches and the winning fighters got a cut as well. There was a long line for fighters who wanted to participate, but once the Saiyans realized that Princess Cerina wanted a ring, it only took a matter of minutes.<p>

"You really want to have this low level fight Fenn?" the officiator of the match asked Cerina.

"It's going to be an interesting match, I'm sure. Fenn is a prodigy and a pride of our people and Kakarot fought my father and at least lived to tell about it."

"Okay…" He still thought it was ridiculous. Fenn had never lost a fight, even with grown men. "But I don't know how I'm gonna get anyone to vote against Fenn."

"I will!" Kara said. She felt indignant for her brother and she took it upon herself to take all of the money her mother gave them and gave it to the official. "I bet everything that I have that Kakarot will win!"

There were a few people who overheard and considered for a moment changing their minds—since Kara is a psychic—but they came to their senses. There was no way that a Saiyan prodigy that was privileged enough to train in the gravity chambers could lose to some outcast banished to some hick mountain. The official searched and searched, but everyone thought it would be easy money to vote for Fenn.

Kakarot was annoyed, but it was expected. He was soon going to show everyone exactly what he could do. "I'm ready to do this right now!"

Fenn nodded. "I expect this to be fun, Kakarot. Don't disappoint me."

They both stepped into the ring and Kara and Cerina stood on the sidelines to watch with about a hundred people. There were only that many bothering to see the outcome because the princess of their race thought it was important.

Kakarot prepared himself by getting into a defensive stance, but Fenn was very relaxed. Kakarot was not happy about that. _'Does he think I'm some kind of joke?'_ "Are you ready?"

"For you," he smirked, "always."

"Fight!" the officiator yelled.

Kakarot charged into action and seemed like he was about to hit Fenn, but a faded image of him appeared in front of Fenn while the actual Kakarot was gone. "Ah, I've heard about this technique," Fenn said. He closed his eyes and searched for Kakarot's energy. Then, he raised his hands and crossed them above his head just in time to block Kakarot's punch. "It's the After Image Technique. Correct?"

Kakarot cocked his brow. "How do you know that?"

"I do a lot of studying about battle strategies and techniques. The After Image Technique is simple, but effective. Do you know any of your father's other techniques like Kaio-Ken?"

Kakarot grunted. _'That's my technique!'_ And it bothered him immensely that his father hadn't taught it to him yet. "You'll have to wait and find out!" Kakarot began throwing punch after punch, but Fenn was fast enough to dodge and block his attacks. Fenn fought back, but Kakarot was also fast enough to avoid getting hit. Fenn was impressed and was actually having a good time, but Kakarot was getting annoyed that some random Saiyan he had never heard about was proving to be so strong.

"Come on, Kakarot!" Kara yelled aggressively in a way that reminded Kakarot of his mother. "You can do this! You better win!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Cerina was trying very hard not to pick a side, but she did have a secret victor in mind. _'Come on, Kakarot. I know you can do this!'_

The two boys hands collided and they began pushing on each other, trying to overthrow the other by sheer might. "I read about your father's missions," Fenn told Kakarot. "He may be a low level, but he's a very smart fighter. I can tell you're the same way."

"What are you, his groupie?"

"It's just a good thing to honor greatness in whatever form it comes in. If you study it and respect it, then you can one day achieve the same."

"Well, tell me how that works out for you after I beat you."

"In what lifetime is that gonna be in?"

"I'm toying with you," Kakarot said. "I have a lot of power that I'm not using."

"I do as well," Fenn admitted. "But it's not the appropriate time to use that much power, is it? You're waiting for a grand finale to display your strength to everyone."

Kakarot tried not to be surprised about Fenn reading him like a book. "I'm gonna be the strongest warrior in the entire universe and when I am, everyone will know."

"That's very ambitious, Kakarot. It's too bad that you were born in my lifetime."

"You're gonna be the perfect stepping stone to my ride to glory, Pretty Boy."

He smirked. "Not today."

Kakarot hissed and drew his hands away in shock from his hands being burned. In that moment of reacting on pure instinct, Fenn drew his hand back and created the perfect uppercut that suspended Kakarot a few feet into the air. Then before he could recover, Fenn created swirling energy within his hand and plunged it into Kakarot's chest. It all happened in a manner of seconds, but the energy that moved like a small twister was powerful enough to knock Kakarot out of the ring.

Kara's mouth dropped. "Kakarot!"

He couldn't believe that he had just lost to a little kid after fighting against the king. Instead of beating himself up first, he turned his anger on Kara. "I thought you said I was gonna win!"

"I didn't see you win. I had confidence in you, but I guess that was stupid of me!"

Fenn smiled and jumped out of the ring to Kakarot. "Sorry about that," he said while outstretching his hand to help Kakarot up. "I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?"

Kakarot sneered at his hand and slapped it away. "Whatever. I'm fine." He got up on his own and crossed his arms stubbornly. "I was just taken by surprise. That attack was dirty." Kakarot's hand still hurt.

"That attack was smart. The battle doesn't always go to the strongest." He smiled. "Well, it did today, but that's not why I won."

Kara moaned. "I bet all of our money on you, Kakarot!"

"How about I take you both out to the plaza for something to eat? It'll be my treat."

Kara gasped excitedly. "Wow? Really?" The plaza was the most popular place in the city, because it was a giant food court with small restaurants and vendors that served big portions for a good price. The variety of the different kinds of food was also astounding. You could get anything from a steak sub to chicken curry. Kara always wanted to go there. "I'd love to—"

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kakarot said. "We don't need your pity. I'll take my defeat with some dignity and beat you for sure the next time."

"It's not pity," he said. "That was a lot of fun. I want to reward you for being so good. It's nice to have a rival. It will keep me on my toes."

Kara glared at Kakarot and kicked him hard in his leg. "Say yes!" she threatened.

"Ow!" _'Man, sometimes she can be like Mother!' _ "Fine! We'll go."

"Yay!" she cheered. "I'm so excited!"

"What about you, Princess Cerina?" Fenn asked. "It would be cool to have you join us."

"Well…" She started blushing. She didn't really have any friends, because she was afraid that she would scare them away because she was so different than the rest of her people. She didn't want her apparent weakness of heart to get out to the people. Then she wouldn't have any respect. _'But Fenn and Kakarot seem different too. Kakarot is a little rough around the edges, but he fought so hard for his family and Fenn is actually pretty nice. As long as my guards don't find me, I guess everything will be alright.'_ "Okay. I'll come."

It was a day for firsts for Kara and Kakarot. They had never really been around that many Saiyans before. There were a lot at the Arena, but there were even more at the plaza. Then there were so many different foods that their stomachs were ready to grow wings and fly from glee. When Kara saw gigantic steak subs that were practically as big as her, she knew what she wanted. "I've got to eat that!" she yelled.

"Here." Fenn handed her a wad of cash.

"I'm the princess," Cerina said. "I can take care of everything."

"No. I'd rather pay for it myself. I've got enough money, Princess. Don't worry about me."

Kakarot rolled his eyes and he felt a little inadequate as his little sister ran off with money that he wasn't able to give her. They had been poor their whole life and considered weak by their race. Now someone who had beaten him was buying their food. It was humiliating. "How did you get so loaded anyway?" he asked.

"You get paid when you go on missions," Cerina said.

"Really?" Kakarot asked intrigued. "But we're not part of the planet trade anymore."

Fenn chuckled. "You really do live under a rock, don't you?"

"We still send Saiyans out for special missions. So far, they've only been available for particular elites, but my father is about to expand the program." Cerina didn't let on how she felt about it. She at least hoped no one asked her to go.

"My parents were killed by Frieza about four years ago," Fenn said. "I was compensated heavily by the empire."

'_Then he lost them pretty young, but he seems to be doing alright.'_ "Then who takes care of you?" Kakarot asked.

"My servants, actually."

"Oh, so that explains why you're so soft. You've basically got human parents."

He slightly glared. He did not like for anyone to talk about his human servants. "If I'm so soft, how come my punches landed so hard in your face?"

Kakarot grunted. "We can fight right here again!"

'_Oh brother!'_ "Come on, Kakarot." Cerina pulled on Kakarot's arm and began luring him away to avoid a battle in the middle of the plaza. "There's something I'd like you to try."

Kakarot almost started blushing once he realized that Cerina chose him and not Fenn, but he held it together. "I don't need you to get me anything."

Cerina rolled her eyes, but she understood Kakarot very well. "You're so full of pride, just like the rest of our people." But she didn't want someone like everybody else. "Why don't you do yourself a favor and just enjoy yourself once in a while?"

Kakarot had fun all the time. "I enjoy fighting."

"Yeah, but do you ever do anything else?" she asked. "Have you ever just gone flying only to feel the wind in your face or jumped into a pool just to feel the cool water chill your skin? Or have you ever just stopped to relax and stared up at the sky to watch the clouds in the sky?"

Kakarot flew to travel and to fight. He had never been in a pool and only took baths to bathe and jumped in lakes and rivers to catch fish or when he was really hot. He could sometimes have fun in the water, but he most certainly never stared up at the clouds. "That seems like a waste of time."

She slumped her shoulders. "I know this might sound like a shock to you, but there's more to life than fighting."

"I know. There's family, honor, and loyalty." He chuckled. "There's food, of course."

"No!" She stopped and grabbed him to make him stop and listen to her as she looked into his eyes. "I mean there's the simplest of things for you and only you that have nothing to do with the big scheme of things. There's a bunch of micro things that are pretty irrelevant that make life worth living."

There was something about Cerina in that moment that he didn't understand. He couldn't put his finger on it and he could never explain it. He wasn't even sure how he felt. He just knew that despite her being extremely weird, he just wouldn't be able to shake her. "I can't think of anything like that."

She sighed disappointed. "Well, try to." All Cerina had were the little things. "That's an order from your princess. Now, I want you to try pizza."

"I've never had it before."

"Oh, it's wonderful!"

Kakarot was beginning to doubt whether or not he should pursue Cerina, especially if it was only to get back at King Vegeta and secure his place as a prince. There did seem to be more to her, but he was beginning to doubt if he could even manage to really win her over. _'She seems kind of soft. She might be better off matched with Pretty Boy.'_ He was upset, but he was going to see how things played out. "I can't wait to try it, Princess."

Kara was happy with her big sandwich as she walked to a table. She knew by the smell of it that it was going to be delicious. When she sat down and prepared to take a bite of it, she felt something hit the back of her head. It wasn't that hard and when it made impact, it exploded and oozed into her thick hair. She gasped from shock of it and because she was shocked, she couldn't dodge the next couple of eggs that came flying at her. "Stop it!"

There were a couple of teenagers that were throwing eggs from all over and they all said the same thing. "Freak!" The chants of hatred were also accompanied by laughter by those who watched.

She didn't have to hear their thoughts. She felt their hatred and their fear of her and it disturbed her.

"Kill the freak!"

"Witch!"

Pretty soon, they were out of eggs and someone decided to move onto rocks. She dodged a couple, but some made impact—one noticeably with her head. She was getting angry, but she was so upset about what they felt about her that her rage began to turn into sorrow and her eyes began to well up with tears.

"What's going on?" Cerina asked while she and Kakarot were away in the pizza line. They could hear the commotion.

Kakarot growled and ran to find his sister. When he spotted her and one of the rock throwers, he tackled them to the ground and quickly broke their arm. "Leave her alone!"

The crowd retaliated and a couple of Saiyans began to attack Kakarot. He was faster and stronger than the five that tried to jump him, but he knew that sooner or later, he would only be able to survive if he started going for blood.

"Cut it out!" Fenn joined in on the fight and started attacking those who were throwing things at Kara. The people didn't hate him, so he didn't get attacked nearly as much as Kakarot, so he was able to take out more.

Cerina caught up to the chaos and saw how miserable Kara was standing in the middle of all of her people's hate and superstition. She had heard about what Kara had done to her mother, but she didn't fear or hate her for it. She knew that Kara was a good girl and she didn't deserve what was happening to her. Kakarot was only trying to defend his sister's honor—as he should have—and he was met with such hostility and was forced to be hostile back. His attacks were beginning to become more brutal and the more brutal he was, the more the people jumped on him and he wasn't exactly unscathed. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "I order everyone to stop!"

They all did as she commanded. She wasn't feared like the prince or the king or nearly as loved and respected as her mother, but everyone knew that her authority rested on the fact that her mother and father would do just about anything for her. "Are you really all such cowards? This girl is four-years-old! You really need to stoop to such tactics? Where is your pride?"

No one answered her. They didn't care about Kara being young or a girl or a low level. She had already been branded as an evil witch and they weren't about to change their minds just because Cerina said differently. However, they all knew not to talk back.

"Kakarot, you should take her home."

Kakarot was still infuriated and riled up. He wanted to fight some more and punish those idiots, but he was injured and Kara looked like a mess. He preferred to take her home before she started crying in front of everyone and humiliated herself even further. "Let's go, Kara."

They both blasted off into the sky and Kara flew as fast as she could, even leaving Kakarot behind in her wake. As soon as they reached their territory, she dropped to the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably. Kakarot landed in front of his sister, but he didn't know how to comfort her. "Don't cry," he told her. "Chin up."

"Leave me alone."

"I said, chin up!" he yelled.

She forced herself to stop, but she didn't bother to wipe her eyes. "Please don't tell our family about this!"

He had reservations about telling his parents. They would both freak out. His dad was even a more wild card than his mother. He very well might have blown up the entire planet. He had quite the soft spot for Kara. "It'll be our secret."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Kakarot. Everybody hates me!"

Kakarot sighed. "I know the feeling…" He knew that he was somehow supposed to be better at making her feel better, but there was nothing left to say. They did hate her because she was different. "They'll be sorry," was all he had to say.

Kara wasn't sure what Kakarot meant by that, but she trusted that her brother would fulfill his promise to her.

Kakarot looked around and he knew where they were. There was a lake not far off and Kara needed to clean herself off and he remembered what Cerina had said. _'Maybe it'll make her feel better.'_ "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Cellena, Colleen, Bardock, and King Vegeta returned to the sunroom where they originally were so they could speak to one another about their terms. Tension was still high, but the fighting had finally come to an end.<p>

"I want my family and me not to be banished anymore," Colleen said. "I want to be able to bring my family into the city without any drama."

Cellena sighed. "Colleen, even if we allowed you to go where you please, it wouldn't solve anything. The people are more outraged about Kara's power than I actually am. She's placed a dark mark on her and I'm not sure she'll be able to get it off. You're a family of low levels and your father did his best to tarnish your name."

Colleen's heart sank. She was a bit naïve in the matter and blamed her family being outcasts on the royal family. "Still. Would you lift the ban?"

Cellena did really like Colleen. In a way, she wanted to protect her from the ridicule, but she didn't want Colleen to resent her any longer. "Fine. You can go as you please if Vegeta will allow it, but I would be cautious about coming to the palace."

"I would ignore it all together," King Vegeta said.

"What about the gravity chamber?" Bardock asked.

King Vegeta smiled. "Access denied."

Cellena leaned over to her mate's ear. "You should help them become as strong as they can be."

"Bardock seems to be fine on his own." He smiled, but he was not happy. "We're done here. You two may go."

Bardock gave the king one final glare before touching his wife's arm. "With pleasure."

Bardock and Colleen arrived in front of a lake where Kakarot and Kara were laughing and attacking each other in the water. Kara kept continuously trying to dunk Kakarot, but he overpowered her and ended up dunking her instead. She did get him back with some heavy splashes, but the two weren't mad at each other. It was actually pretty fun.

Colleen watched her children be happy after the harsh ordeal they had been involved in and she began to feel overwhelmed. She cared about being respected in the eyes of their people—probably because her father drilled it into her brain so much. She knew Kakarot wanted to prove himself. What if there was never a way to bring themselves up? "So what are we gonna tell them about…everyone hating them?"

Bardock watched Kakarot laughing with his sister and it reminded him so much of Goku. Goku loved the water and he would take off his clothes without any sort of reservation and would jump in and start swimming. Bardock knew everything was complicated, but he wasn't worried. "Tell them the truth. We don't need anyone but each other."

Colleen smiled. "Yeah."

But there was one thing that Bardock had to deal with urgently. "I'm gonna need to leave the planet for a little while."

"Why?" Colleen certainly did believe it was poor timing and she couldn't imagine what for!

Bardock smirked thinking about the look on Vegeta's face after he got the ultimate revenge. He might not have been able to kill him, but he knew something that could be just as satisfying. "I have to kill Frieza before the king does."

To be continued…

**A/N:** I totally gave Fenn that name because I'm kind of on an Adventure Time kick right now. But anyway, make sure you guys check out my profile for some details about some of my original work and check out my Bulma: The Goddess of the Earth story. And I'll try to have an update as soon as I can.


	21. Chapter 21: Advancing

**A/N: **I would just like to point out that I am a girl. And also, I don't mind if anyone wants to use the name Colleen in their own fanfiction. I'm quite flattered, actually.

**Bardock's Power: **He has reached Ultra Super Saiyan (bulky muscles) but has not reached Super Saiyan 2. Can Bardock easily still best King Vegeta? Yeah. No question about it, even without going Ultra Super Saiyan. But you all will see how Vegeta and Bardock compare to one another eventually…

**Q: **How can King Vegeta be stronger than Bardock in their normal form? If someone has a higher power level transformed, shouldn't they always be more powerful in base form?

**A:** Not necessarily. Remember, Gohan could take on Super Buu without transforming just because his power was unleashed. Just because you don't transform doesn't mean that you hit a wall and can't get more powerful. There's even more to perfecting Super Saiyan forms. Vegeta relied on becoming an Ultra Super Saiyan (which is still technically a form of Super Saiyan 1) when he fought Cell, but Goku mastered controlling his body while being a normal Super Saiyan and totally had the advantage and honestly, if he wasn't so deadest about Gohan defeating Cell, I'm sure Goku could have done it. And when Goku and Vegeta went Super Saiyan 2, Goku said that they were completely even (maybe because they were both new to the form) but Goku was still more powerful, IF he went Super Saiyan 3. So, I think it really just depends what level you train at and master.

**Q:** Are you still deciding who Kakarot should date?

**A:** Not really. There are some details that I still come up with, very few happen spur of the moment while I'm writing, but I know how it's all going to end and who will be with who and who will or won't be born, killed, or resurrected. I can confidently say that none of you will see it coming, at least not from this point.

**Q:** How long are you going to keep Kakarot weak?

**A:** I wouldn't say that he's weak. He's not up to Bardock's or King Vegeta's level. He started with a low power level and worked his way up without eating any fruit. He could still take on just about anybody on the planet. Fenn is a rare case. Kakarot cannot be the only prodigy in the entire Saiyan race and Fenn will be around for a while. But I know that Kakarot hasn't really come out on top yet. He's itching to prove himself and live up to his father's expectations while exploring his own path. He's gonna find an interesting outlet to showcase his power that his parents may not approve of...

Chapter 21

I don't own DBZ

"Okay, it's time for a family meeting," Bardock told everyone as they all sat outside in the grass while he talked. "I've decided that I'm going to leave the planet to go defeat Frieza."

"It's about time," Raditz said.

"So what's changed?" Summer asked.

Bardock hated to admit it, but they all deserved to know. "It turns out that King Vegeta is a Super Saiyan."

"What?" everyone except for Bardock and Colleen yelled.

Kakarot was particularly upset. "I thought he wouldn't have the mental disposition to accomplish such a thing."

"I thought he was more like his son. I underestimated him." Bardock wondered how Vegeta was able to accomplish such a thing. If it was generic and similar to how Bardock transformed, it wouldn't be that difficult to explain that to his army. Rage really was a good way to break through. It wouldn't work for everyone—particularly Prince Vegeta—but it would work for enough. _'This might be a problem and I'm not sure if I could push Raditz or Kakarot far enough mentally to become a Super Saiyan, at least not right now. I don't think they've gone through enough.'_

"Wait!" Kakarot said. "So are you telling me that you want to kill Frieza just because King Vegeta can now do it?"

"That seems really petty, don't you think?" Summer asked.

"It is extremely petty," Colleen said. "These two can't fight each other so now they're going to find another way to push each other's buttons. It's absurd!"

"Don't you want me to kill Frieza?" Bardock asked his mate. "He did blow up our home planet."

"Which led us to here."

"Which led Raditz to me," Summer interjected.

"And if Dad didn't find Mom, then I wouldn't be here," Tora said.

Bardock rubbed his forehead from a headache about to come on. "What are you saying? You think we owe something to Frieza?"

"No," Summer said, "but everything happens for a reason. Even the Saiyans like it here much better than their home world."

"Look," Bardock said sternly, "I would have fought Frieza sooner, but it was a very special circumstance. I couldn't leave the planet and leave you guys to fend for yourselves. I don't have that fear as long as King Vegeta is gone. Besides, we have our truce now."

"And how are you getting off the planet?" Raditz asked.

"I'll think of something. I still need to have a word with Bulma." _'Maybe she'll want to do something to get back on my good side.'_

"I think Mom should go with you," Kara suggested.

"Why?" both her parents asked at the same time.

"Because, Papa, you overreact and I know Mama is one of the only people who can stop you from doing something stupid."

"I'm not going to do something stupid," Bardock assured.

"I think you might…" Raditz said. "Kara may not always see visions, but her precognition skills are more powerful than yours. Maybe it's best if you just take her advice and take Mother."

"But who will take care of you guys?" Colleen asked. "I might come back and you all might be dead and my house will be nothing but ashes."

"I can handle being the woman of the house," Summer assured.

Colleen cut her eyes at her daughter-in-law. "You're going to handle cooking for Kakarot, Raditz, Kara, the twins, and yourself?"

Her eyes bucked. "Yeah, maybe that's not such a good idea." _'But this would be a good time to prove myself._' "No, I can do it. I can."

"I guess that settles that," Bardock said.

Fasha frowned. "But I don't want you to leave, Grandpa!"

He felt himself beginning to soften up when he saw how upset his granddaughter was, but he had to compose himself. He didn't want his family to think he was soft. "This is something that I have to do."

"But you don't have to do it," Kakarot said. "You could just let King Vegeta do what he wants and leave it at that."

Bardock's family looked at him and waited for him to say something else. Some of them were curious while others like Kakarot had an attitude with the whole situation. Finally, he grunted and put his foot down. "I'm the head of this family and I'm gonna do what I think is best. That is final!"

Raditz sighed and started heading back in his house while mumbling under his breath, "We could have at least fixed your house before this."

The twins were over it and chased after their mother on the way inside of their home, bothering her about how they wanted to eat ice cream. Kara followed in case there was actually ice cream. Kakarot rolled his eyes and was about to just fly off to get some space, but Bardock placed his hand on his shoulder before he could leave. "I need to talk to you, Son."

Colleen decided to give them some privacy. "I'm gonna go talk dinner plans with Summer."

"What's up, Father?"

Bardock sighed heavily. "Alright, Boy, I give up. Why are you so upset?"

Raditz came back outside laughing hysterically and pointing at his little brother. Kakarot hoped Raditz didn't know about his loss to Fenn, but it was becoming more obvious with each hilarious second. "So the little prodigy finally met his match, huh?"

Kakarot growled. _'Curse you, Kara! You want me to keep your humiliation a secret and then you blurt out mine!' _ "Shut up," he seethed.

"What? Did you really think that out of the entire Saiyan race, you were the only one who was special?"

"What's going on? What happened today?" Bardock asked.

Raditz was beaming. "Apparently, Kakarot met Fenn—who is indeed a prodigy—and challenged him to a fight because he was all territorial over the princess. So they went into the middle of the city so he could prove himself and he thought he was going to win because Kara bet all their money on him, but he totally lost and made a fool out of himself!" Raditz could hardly get through the story before busting out in laughter again. He was laughing so hard that he was close to tears and had a hard time breathing. "I'm so happy right now!"

Kakarot exploded and rushed for his brother, but Bardock held his son back. "A normal Saiyan boy beat you?"

"He's not ordinary," Raditz said seriously, before mocking Kara by clasping his hands together and raising the pitch of his voice. "He's the dreamiest Saiyan ever!"

"Shut up!" Kara yelled from the front door. "I didn't mean to say that!"

"It must have really sucked to lose to someone smarter, better looking, and stronger than you, Kakarot, especially in front of a girl that you've got the hots for."

Kakarot hollered and tried to break free of his father's grip, but Bardock held him steady. "Get out of here," he told Raditz.

"I'm done. I'm done!" He headed back for his home and had to run into the wrath of Kara's foot that rammed itself right into his femur. "Ow!"

"It's what you deserve, you jerk!" She pouted and stormed off inside.

"Calm down," Bardock threw his son on the ground. "Everybody loses eventually, even you."

"Not Goku," he mocked quietly.

"No, he lost as well, especially when he was a boy. He competed in a martial arts tournament three times before becoming the world champion and even that was difficult. Someone is always going to test you. That's why you work hard."

"No one tests you. You're just going to kill Frieza as another way to toy with King Vegeta."

"You disapprove?" Bardock asked surprised.

"I don't care about you making him look like a fool or deflating his ego or crushing his dreams. Anything you do to him, he deserves. Just don't kid yourself and pretend that it's for another reason."

"I did want to kill Frieza. It was just best keeping Vegeta on a leash. I did want revenge on Frieza. The race might have survived, but my crew was destroyed."

"But you killed Dadoria, so you technically already avenged them. Just admit this is petty."

"Maybe it is…" Bardock did believe in the reasons why he kept Frieza alive. He could live peaceably for a little while with his family while Vegeta was off world and let him deal with Frieza, but that seemed like such a wrong thing to do. Vegeta died easily against Frieza in his vision. He didn't even survive a kick. At least Bardock was taken out in a blast that destroyed the planet. He had a much better chance and he had hated Frieza for so long. But there was more to it than that. After seeing Goku fight Frieza so hard in a struggle to survive and then achieving Super Saiyan after his best friend was murdered, it almost even seemed wrong for Bardock to do it. "A part of me wishes that you were able to do it…defeat Frieza."

Kakarot's eyes slightly bucked. He didn't believe that he was the sole reason, but maybe a little bit subconsciously, Bardock wanted his son to kill Frieza and waited. Kakarot knew that his father never expected King Vegeta to reach Super Saiyan, so who else did he expect to defeat Frieza? Kakarot understood why his people hated and feared Frieza so, but he couldn't personally feel that rage. He was, however, pissed off. "Father, how many Saiyans have been killed because you didn't act out on this?"

"A lot less than the amount of innocent people they kill around the universe."

"Big deal. Saiyans purge a few planets, but at least we give our enemies a fighting chance. Frieza literally destroys planets when he's bored or frustrated!" Kakarot thought of Fenn and how he lost his parents. Bardock could have prevented that. "We Saiyans kill people—good or bad—if they're in our way. That's true, but we're soldiers in Vegeta's army. We got in Frieza's planet trading system to save our lives. You shouldn't have screwed around with this, Father."

'_He has a point…'_ "You're right, Boy. I shouldn't have hesitated. But I should have killed Frieza because it was the right thing to do."

Kakarot could have puked. _'There he goes on the hero tangent again.'_ "Whatever. Now are you gonna stay so you can finally teach me Kaio-Ken or what?"

'_That's what this tongue lashing is about? I thought Kakarot was having an issue of morality!' _ Bardock became annoyed. "You know I don't think you're ready to learn that technique."

"Come on! I'm strong and old enough to learn it. You didn't even show Raditz!"

"That's because I know you two. You over do it and you push yourselves too hard. If you boys would have known the Kaio-Ken technique, you would have killed yourselves and you still would have never been strong enough to kill King Vegeta. Then where would we be?"

Kakarot shrugged. "I don't know. I guess Mother wouldn't be wondering about dinner so much."

"This is serious, Kakarot!" Bardock wasn't always sure how to deal with Kakarot. He was very brash and had no sense of consequence. Goku was that way, especially when he was a boy. He would charge into just about any fight or scenario. _'Maybe him losing to this Fenn isn't so awful. He needs to learn that he's not the best. He has to earn that title.'_ "I'm not teaching you the Kaio-Ken until I know you're ready. I'm still going to kill Frieza and I'm not arguing about this with any of you anymore. Is that clear?"

Kakarot was still angry, but he held in his tongue. "Yes Sir."

"Now, this is for you." He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper."

Kakarot gasped. "You can read and write?" That smart quip earned Kakarot a good smack in the head! "Sorry."

"Yeah, you should be."

Kakarot looked at the paper and saw that it was a list of the dragonballs with detailed instructions. "You want me to hunt the dragonballs while you're gone?"

"I don't think we should wait. There are other people searching for them."

Kakarot read a name on the list and chuckled. "Who is Emperor Pilaf?"

"Someone you should feel free to kill…" Bardock hadn't personally met the little blue man, but he was highly annoyed with him. After his failed attempts of becoming king of the planet, he came back years later and turned his immature and idiotic adult son into a kid and still lost easily. He didn't want to risk something that stupid happening again.

Kakarot's eyes bucked once he saw another name. "Bulma has a dragonball?"

"I'm sure she's not aware of it. If she knew what they were capable of, I'm sure she'd wish herself into a Saiyan or all humans would be Saiyans or something incredibly drastic. I can't fathom what she would do…" He mumbled, "…besides wish for a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Don't…" Bardock didn't even feel like going into it. "Let's not even talk about it. Just try not to kill everyone in your way and get the dragonballs back without tipping off anybody to what they can do. When you get all seven, do not make a wish. We're just gonna keep them safe so no one else can use them and that's all."

"Okay." _'I'm gonna have to best the smartest person on the planet.'_ Kakarot smirked. _'I do like a challenge.'_ "I can do this. Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried, Kakarot. I know you're quite capable of finding the dragonballs." _ 'You're better at it than anyone else in the universe.' _"Now let's go see what your mother wants to do about dinner."

* * *

><p>Bulma was sitting with Queen Cellena in her parlor in front of a pile of clothes. Queen Cellena kept changing for her and coming out with various outfits. She didn't try on many gowns. Most were different types of body armor and even some lingerie. Bulma thought it was a little odd, but then she started to enjoy the fashion show. It was like she was a little girl with her Saiyan mother again.<p>

"What do you think of this one?" Cellena said after she emerged from her bathroom with a red skimpy lace nightgown.

Bulma scrunched up her face. "I like it…but I think the black one suits you better."

"You're right. You're absolutely right."

Bulma laughed. "Why are you so nervous? You've been mated to this man for years."

"It's no secret that we've grown estranged, Bulma. Now things are finally getting back on track with the two of us." She smirked. "Besides, he's become so much more attractive now that he's a Super Saiyan."

"Vegeta told me a little bit about it. He sounded jealous."

Cellena laughed. "That's no shock there. My son always wants to be the best. The idea of having a rival is maddening to him. But it's good that his father's success has sparked a jealousy. Perhaps he won't be so relaxed anymore. He's becoming lazy."

"He still trains every day."

"Yes, but not with the same passion. He's distracted. My son finds it hard to multitask. He always has to have his one obsession and everything else gets sidetracked."

It was very difficult for Bulma not to smirk. "Why aren't you trying on clothes for your daughter?"

Cellena laughed. "I think it would horrify Cerina to death for me to try out lingerie that I would wear for her father, no matter how old she might get. Vegeta didn't like when I was frisky with his father in front of him either. Children will always be children."

"Not me though."

"You've always been different, Bulma." Cellena smiled at her adopted daughter and then went back in the bathroom to change.

Bulma meditated on what Cellena had said. She was so glad to be favored by her queen. She really did love her and she wasn't sad about replacing her biological mother with Cellena. It would all be worth it when she could finally convince Cellena to drop the ban between Saiyans and humans and Vegeta asked her to be his mate. Cellena would realize that she secretly wanted that all along. _'And then I'll be her successor as she has raised me to be.'_

Cellena emerged from the bathroom in a comfortable long blue dress. "I think I have enough clothes for my trip."

"Why do you even need to do all this? You guys are going to go fight a bunch of Frieza's men and then kill him. How is any of that romantic?"

"Oh Bulma…" Cellena joined Bulma on the couch and smiled blissfully. "Saiyan men are unlike your humans. We get excited when we fight. It's the most pleasurable thing in the entire universe to us."

She cocked her brow. "The most pleasurable?"

Cellena pondered. "I suppose it depends who you're having sex with." Cellena laughed, but she noticed Bulma blushed and she gasped. "Bulma, are you not a virgin?"

"My Queen…" She hid her face with a pillow from embarrassment.

"Bulma! You must tell me who has stolen your affections." She forced the pillow out of her hands. "Bulma, you must!"

'_Why is she so happy? Does she really not suspect that I've been with her son? Is she in that much denial or does she secretly wish it was true?'_ "Let's go back to Saiyan thing. I'm curious."

"Oh, alright." Cellena knew she wasn't going to force it out of Bulma anyway. "Vegeta has always been vicious and he is excited by bloodshed. When I'm in the middle of a battle with him and I'm spot on…" Even Cellena started blushing. "Perhaps I shouldn't tell this to you."

"I'm not Cerina. You can tell me anything." Bulma liked that she was actually Cellena's friend and someone she confided in. She also wanted a clue as to how she could trap Vegeta further into loving her. Understanding the mind of Vegeta's father was the perfect way!

"Well…Vegeta sometimes becomes very…aroused when he watches me fight. There have been plenty of times when the two of us would be on the battlefield and then we would start engaging in sex."

"Wow…" Bulma would have never really thought of something like that. "You know, in human culture when someone is aroused by violence, we call them sociopaths."

Cellena laughed. "Well, as I said, Saiyans are different." Cellena shuttered. "You don't want to see our kind of sociopaths."

"I'm certain I don't." Bulma smiled. _'So I've got to show Vegeta how much of a warrior I am.'_ She wasn't sure what she could do. She couldn't go on any missions with him. With her current power level, she would be no match for any of their enemies. _'I will find a way.'_ "This has been a fascinating conversation." She laughed. "It's a good thing human boys aren't so hard."

Cellena was so fond of her dear Bulma. She had raised the girl since she was a child and now she was a valuable member of her family. "Sometimes I wish you were a Saiyan. I would love to introduce you to so many fine elites."

"That's what Cassava says to me all the time." It pleased Bulma that only her human blood kept her from being on top. Sooner or later, she would make that irrelevant.

Cellena's door began to slowly open and Cerina poked her head through. "Mother?" When she came in and saw Bulma sitting and smiling with her mother, she felt like she was intruding. "Oh…Hi, Bulma. I didn't know you were in here."

Bulma smiled. She wanted to make Cerina feel left out. "Your mother and I were just having some adult conversations."

Cerina felt very uncomfortable, especially if the conversation involved her parents. "I can leave if it's private."

"No." Cellena patted a spot on the couch in between her and Bulma. "Come here, my daughter. Tell me about your visit in the city."

She braced herself. _'It might be okay to tell my mother about seeing Kakarot, but I don't wanna tell her in front of Bulma. I don't know if I should tell her that secret.'_ "Well…"

When Cerina sat in front of Cellena, Cellena noticed her daughter's hair and started running her fingers in it. "Your hair is thickening out. I'd say it's time for another perm."

"Not tonight, Mother." Cerina was still upset when she thought about what happened to Kara. "I'm not in the mood."

"That's fine." She could sense that something was bothering her daughter and she wanted to make her feel better. "In the meantime, how about I brush it for you?"

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Bulma was hit with an instant pang of jealousy, but she wouldn't let it show on her face. _'That's something that Cellena is only supposed to do with me!'_ "Are you sure you don't want to try on some more clothes?"

"I'm fine, Bulma. I'm going to have some time with Cerina."

"Alright." Bulma forced herself to smile and got up. "I've got some things to do anyway." Bulma could always be working on a project, but she didn't need to leave. She just couldn't stomach Cellena brushing Cerina's hair. _'She never brushed my hair! I only brushed hers.' _Bulma knew that Cerina was Cellena's biological daughter, but that made no difference to her. She couldn't shake her jealousy.

"But before you go," Cellena said, "could you summon my son here?"

Bulma smiled, but had evil intentions. "Shouldn't you clean all of your lingerie off the floor first?" Bulma struggled not to laugh after seeing the look of horror on Cerina's face.

"I'll have it done by the time he gets here. You know how slow he can be when he's summoned."

"Oh, I know." Bulma laughed it off and left the room, but she was not happy. She decided to get back at Cerina the only way she really could: by securing her position as queen. She wore a nice silver watch around her wrist, but it had several functions that the Saiyans weren't aware of. She pressed a button on the side of it and all of the cameras in the palace repeated the same still image while she was free to roam the halls without any eyes on her. She walked to Vegeta's gravity chamber to summon him like she was supposed to. Vegeta's gravity chamber was also supposed to be locked, but Bulma pressed another button and the machine shut down and opened immediately for her.

Bulma planned on putting aside her frustrations by passionately kissing Vegeta, but all her plans were blown to hell once she saw Vegeta and Cassava making out.

Cassava noticed Bulma first and pulled away from Vegeta. "Bulma…" She was a little embarrassed, but she didn't think it was a big deal. "We were training…"

"Your tongues?"

Vegeta was on edge. He was not sure what Bulma was about to do.

Bulma forced herself to smile like a good friend happy for Cassava, but the truth was that she was so angry it felt like she was going to melt her skin right off her bones. "Vegeta, your mother wants you."

He was still cautious. "What for?"

"I don't know," she said. "I wouldn't keep her waiting though. It seemed important."

Vegeta couldn't get the thought of Bulma killing that bunny out of his head. He knew it was impossible for Bulma to kill Cassava, but he was still uneasy about it. "I'll go now then."

Cassava couldn't stop smiling. She waited for Vegeta to get out of earshot before she started gossiping. "He's such a good kisser!"

"I can imagine…" She had to continuously remind herself that she was Cassava's friend and that she was happy for her. "So, you decided to progress?"

Cassava grabbed a hold of Bulma's arm. "Let's go to my room and gossip."

'_I hope she doesn't plan on having sex with Vegeta tonight.'_ "How about you and I have a slumber party?"

"What's that?"

"It's when girls sleep together in a room and gossip and do a bunch of girly things and eat junk food."

Cassava frowned. _'I was thinking about advancing my relationship with Vegeta…'_

"We can talk about Vegeta. After all, nobody knows him more than me."

'_She's right about that. I should see what she has to say.'_

* * *

><p>Vegeta walked into his mother's parlor and expected her to be alone. Instead, his entire family was inside. He felt like he was in trouble, but remained calm as always. "What's this about?"<p>

"Sit down," his father pointed to the couch across from him.

Vegeta sat down cautiously. He tried to think of anything he might have done that he might have deserved to be punished for, but nothing came to mind. "Yes, Father?"

"Now that I've achieved the legendary, I'm going to go put an end to Frieza's reign. I'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning."

"I figured as much," Prince Vegeta said. _'If father has achieved Super Saiyan, then I know I can too. It only bothers me that a low level like Bardock was able to achieve it first. I have to experience Super Saiyan for myself.'_ "I'm sure Frieza will be no match for you."

"I'm going with your father," Cellena said.

Cerina gasped. "Mother, you can't!" Cerina would miss her mother immensely and she also knew that she ran things on the planet. "What about all of your responsibilities?"

"That's why we've summoned your brother," the king told his daughter. "He needs to demonstrate some initiative and take care of things while we're gone."

"I'll be in charge of the planet?" Vegeta tried not to smile, because he knew it would be mischievous. He wasn't planning to do anything against his parents' wishes, but it probably wasn't the best idea placing all the power in his hands.

"Tell us now whether or not you think you can manage," his father said. "I believe you're more than capable, but your mother is concerned that your head isn't in the right place."

"Of course it is!" Vegeta said. "I'm the heir to this empire and once I achieve Super Saiyan, this universe will be brought to its knees unless they follow our rule. How can I inherit all if I can't handle a planet?"

The king smiled at his son. "That's a good answer, my son. It's the one I expected."

Cellena still wasn't convinced, but she had to put her trust in her son. "Basila will assist you and make sure you keep track of all of your responsibilities."

"Be wary of Bulma though," the king said.

"Why?"

"She's a wise one and I'd hate for her to manipulate you into thinking of new laws while we're away." King Vegeta recognized Bulma's ambition. She did put her feelings for her father aside to serve his murderer. She loved climbing to ladder.

Prince Vegeta was offended. "She doesn't manipulate me!"

"So you claim…" Cerina said.

Vegeta glared at his little sister. "She won't even be a concern. She has her orders and I'll listen to Basila's advisements. The empire is in good hands."

* * *

><p>Bulma was in the kitchen looking up treats for her and Cassava to eat while Bulma did her best to manipulate her into not sleeping with Vegeta. She grabbed some peanut butter and some chocolate frosting and she wondered if she should put some drugs in the food so Cassava would pass out. <em> 'Or maybe I should just kill her right now.'<em>

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

She turned around and rolled her eyes when she saw him. "Don't talk to me, Vegeta."

"Is that any way to talk to the new ruler of earth?" he said with a smile.

Bulma chuckled. "So your dad is going to leave you in charge."

"Who else would he leave in charge?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I figured they wouldn't trust you. I bet you've still got a babysitter."

"Basila is supposed to advise me."

"Ah." _'Figures. There's no way that Cellena completely trusts him.'_ "Well, no matter. I'm sure the two of us could have some fun while they're gone." She smiled. _'There's so much I wanna do without Cellena and King Vegeta breathing down my neck.'_

Vegeta knew Bulma well enough to know that there was something else she wanted to say. He wanted to get it over with before she built it up inside of her and came back with a vengeance. "Are you still mad about Cassava and me?"

She laughed. "I'm the one who set you two up. If you don't kiss then she's gonna catch on that this is all a ruse." She looked to Vegeta and expected him to laugh along with her, but he looked a little upset. Then she became really pissed. "It is a ruse, Vegeta. You're not in love with her."

"Bulma, Cassava is probably going to be my queen. It might be time that you got that through your thick head."

"She can't even please you like I can." Bulma placed her hand on Vegeta's chest and smiled naughtily. "She's a prude and you know it."

He slightly glared. "And I bet it's your fault, isn't it?"

Bulma grumbled and threw her hands down at her side. "You two can't have sex."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because…" Bulma knew that she could think of a plausible reason, but she was just too angry to form it into words. "I said so!"

Vegeta suddenly realized why his family thought the way that they did. He knew that Bulma manipulated people and he knew that she did things to manipulate him, but he certainly didn't know the extent of it. "You're not the boss of me."

Vegeta was not happy. Usually, she was so cool, but there had to be a reason why she was cracking. "I thought you said that you weren't in love with me."

"I'm not, but Cassava doesn't need to get cocky or pregnant or anything!" If Bulma had to hear Cassava talk about her sex life with Vegeta, she was going to go nuts!

He crossed his arms. "What's worse for you, Bulma? Is it the fact that Cassava is actually competition or that I can make my own decisions?"

Bulma was beginning to realize that there wasn't anything she could say to him to make him stop from having sex with Cassava. "If you have sex with her, there will be consequences."

"I'm so afraid," he mocked.

"You should be." Bulma snatched her snacks and hurried to go up to Cassava's room. Vegeta was a bust, but she knew that she would be able to manipulate Cassava as always. She busted through the door and plopped down on the bed with Cassava. "Alright, Cassava, it's time to gossip."

Cassava smiled excitedly and just before she could open her mouth, there was a knock at the door. "Hold on." She got up and walked to the door and was glad to see him. "Prince Vegeta."

He peeked inside and spotted Bulma spying from far back. She was still glaring, but he didn't care. He enjoyed screwing with her. "I want you to join me tonight, Cassava. Leave Bulma and be in my room no less than five minutes."

Cassava was in awe. "Okay." She did her best not to explode from excitement and closed the door slowly before falling on top of it and squealing like a little girl. "Bulma, I've gotta go."

"I heard." _'She cannot take her relationship with Vegeta to the next level, not if he's really considered her being his mate.' _"But just because he wants to have sex with you, I implore you to think about Cellena. She's not gonna respect you if you just shack up with her son."

"Vegeta is about an appropriate age to pick a mate. I don't want to screw this up. I have to focus on what he wants and that's me." Cassava was so happy. _ 'I'm going to become the queen. Mother will be so happy.' _ "Thanks for all your help, Bulma. Now, I've got a prince waiting for me."

"You're welcome…" Bulma forced herself to smile, but she wanted to choke Cassava until her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Bulma pretended to be happy for Cassava, but as she was being showed to the door, she started simmering in her hatred. _'I have to find a way to fix this by any means necessary.'_

She couldn't work. She was much too upset and tried to sleep off her anger, but she wasn't tired at all. After trying for a few hours, she turned to the one person she knew she always could go to.

* * *

><p>"Who is knocking on our door at this hour?" King Vegeta mumbled.<p>

Cellena sat up and sighed heavily. She could tell by the energy signature who it was. She just couldn't believe that that they would bother her. "I'll get the door." She put on a robe and walked over to the door and opened it up. "Bulma?"

Bulma's was overcome with emotion. "I need you right now, Mother."

Cellena did not want to leave the side of her mate or the comfort of her own bed, but she would do just about anything for Bulma. "Come on." She went with Bulma into her private parlor and they got into Cellena's private stash of peanut butter, graham crackers, and chocolate frosting.

"It's just like I'm a little girl again," Bulma said.

"Except there's no lightning or thunder, so you had better start explain yourself."

Bulma knew that she couldn't tell Cellena the truth, but she felt compelled to tell her something. "The boy that stole my affections…we're not together anymore. I'm certain that he's in love with me, but he's cheating on me with another girl."

Cellena slightly glared, but she kept a smile on her face. "What's his name?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" she asked offended. "Do you think I'm going to find your human and destroy him?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe…" Cellena wasn't sure what she would do. She was so outraged for her adopted daughter.

"He's an athlete. He's not very cute, but he's got a special something in him that makes him sexy."

Cellena didn't care if he was the ruler over several sectors! "Well, you can't let him treat you this way. Find someone else."

"You tough it out when King Vegeta does something against you."

Cellena calmed down a little bit at the slap in her face. She knew Vegeta satisfied himself sexually with other women when he was away for a long time and she did not like it. "We're mates. We're bonded. No matter what happens, we can work through it. He's just so proud sometimes."

'_Maybe I can pick her brain about her mate and figure out what to do about Vegeta.'_ "So, how do you work through your problems with him?"

Cellena wouldn't normally talk about those sort of things, but she had a habit of talking to Bulma ever since she was small. "It's difficult for Saiyan women to be submissive, but our independence is something we have to control if we want to keep our mate happy. But we never lose our independence." She smiled. "You make him think he's won, even if you did. And find the right time to put your foot down." Cellena recalled when she stood up to Vegeta about her loyalty toward him and Bardock. Vegeta made passionate love to her once she recovered from her injury.

Bulma thought she could hack anything, but she was so upset about Cassava that she didn't know if she could take it. "You think I should leave him?"

Cellena cut her eyes at Bulma. She couldn't believe she was being so foolish. "There are plenty of human athletes, Bulma. A warrior might be better suited for you."

She shrugged. "I could beat them up anyway. They wouldn't impress me."

"I suppose you're right." Cellena did enjoy being with her Bulma, but she had to be suspicious. "Why did you bother coming to me? I thought you and Cassava were having a girls night or something."

'_Here we go…'_ Bulma forced herself to be excited. "You didn't hear this from me, but Vegeta summoned her."

Cellena's eyes widened and she was excited. "Are they bonding?"

"No. I think Vegeta is the type to play the field and he probably will until you and King Vegeta force him to find a mate."

Cellena was no fool. She had her suspicions, but she wanted to give Bulma the benefit of the doubt. Now she couldn't deny it anymore. "You like my son, don't you?"

Bulma was only a little surprised, but she did not panic. "Why would you say that?"

"I can see it in your eyes." It was even more obvious after Cellena asked. "He's fond of you as well, Bulma. Sometimes, you seem inseparable." She was holding a cup of hot chocolate and she began to circle her finger around the rim of the cup as she began to get ticked off. "This boy who is cheating on you wouldn't happen to be my son, now would it?"

"No!" Bulma laughed. "I know the law and if there's anyone I love more than anything, it's me."

"I know." _'She is a very selfish girl. I do find it hard to believe that she would risk her life for a relationship with Vegeta. Aiming for queen would be too high of a goal. She must surely know that. Unless she plans on Vegeta being so fond of her that he changes the law when he's king to be with her, she'll never be queen. But that won't happen unless my mate and I are dead and with Vegeta's Super Saiyan powers, that won't happen any time soon. My son will be mated to a Saiyan before Bulma gets the chance to fulfill her plans. She must know that. There has to be another angle.'_ "That's why I believe you, but know that I am cautious."

'_She doesn't need to waist her potential on foolish dreams. She's too valuable to die for something stupid. I have to make sure she makes the right decision.' _ "Just as I expect Vegeta to carry on our family's legacy, I expect the same of you. You should have a child as brilliant as yourself or at least close to it. Find yourself another human and this time, introduce me."

'_Uh-oh.'_ "Why?"

"Because," she threatened, "I need to make sure that you're not playing me, Bulma, and I want to make sure you get over my son. My law will stand firm. Do you understand?"

"I do." _'Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated her, but that doesn't mean that she'll win in the end. I'm still smarter than her.'_ "Believe me; I wouldn't want to jeopardize our friendship for anything. Like I said, Vegeta likes to play the field. According to you, I shouldn't be with someone like that."

'_Who does she think she's trying to fool? She hasn't had any revelation. Maybe Vegeta will do all the work for me though. My son is not going to commit himself to a human when there are so many Saiyan women willing to throw themselves at him. If he finds a girl with a scent to make him go into heat, it'll be all over for Bulma anyway.'_ "Now, are you feeling any better?"

"Yes." Bulma started yawning. Her brain was scheming too hard to be tired, but she wanted a proper excuse to leave. "I think I'll try to get some sleep. I'm trying to find other brilliant minds to bring in, so I have a busy day tomorrow."

"You should make an effort to get more Saiyans in your lab."

Bulma sighed. "That's won't be easy, but I will try." She then left and started walking back to her room. Cellena might have figured her out, but she still gave her some good ideas about what to do with Vegeta. _'I'm going to be queen. I swear that I will!'_

When Bulma walked inside of her room and the lights automatically turned on, there was an intruder sitting in a chair with a smug smile on his face. "What do you want, Bardock?" She quickly closed the door behind her.

"I have some things to discuss with you, Bulma."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Master Roshi, for starters."

'_I hope Vegeta still keeps his bargain if he expects me to keep his future hidden.'_ "Vegeta killed him."

"What?" _'That's not the answer I suspected at all!'_ "Why?"

"He's obsessed with me, just like you wanted him to be. When I told him that Master Roshi touched me…" She forced tears to well up into her eyes. It was true that Master Roshi did touch her, but she always fought back. She wasn't as scarred as she was pretending to be. "Vegeta went crazy."

'_I should have known Roshi would touch her, but I didn't think he'd end up dead._' On one hand, Bardock regretted everything because his son's teacher was dead. But a part of him didn't care at all. _'I guess he did get what he deserved, dirty pervert.' _ "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to retaliate. I care about Vegeta." _'My acting today is completely flawless!' _ "I know you're having a hard time trusting me, especially after I observed the operation to remove Fasha's tail, but I swear I'm still on your side. I released Raditz from prison!"

'_Cerina did that, but I'm not giving that away.'_ "I thought someone else did."

"Cerina asked me to help you and I did."

'_Well, I guess that changes some things. I still can't completely trust her, but I know she doesn't want to go against me.'_ "I need a spaceship."

"Why?"

"Colleen and I are going to find Frieza and we're going to destroy him before King Vegeta can." Bardock could tell that she was about to say a million different things, so he rose his hand to stop her. "Don't ask questions; just tell me whether or not you can do it."

'_Well, I do still hate King Vegeta and this will make me look good in Bardock's eyes.'_ "Sure. I just have to make sure that this doesn't come back on me. That shouldn't be too hard." She walked over to a mantle in her room and pulled down a small trap door that most people wouldn't be able to find. Inside of it, there was a capsule. "This should do it."

She tossed it into Bardock's hands. "It's off the record books and can't be traced back to me. Your ship should be cloaked and it should be a little bit faster than whatever one Vegeta uses, so you can leave after their launch in the morning and still beat them."

"Do you know where Frieza will be?"

"No. I didn't look into it, but I will find out and send the coordinates to the computer in the ship."

Bardock smiled. "As always, I am impressed."

"Well, I'm a clever girl. I know what I'm doing, Bardock."

"I never doubted that you did."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need my rest. Apparently you do too, because Vegeta is launching at five in the morning. You probably wanna leave around six, plus I don't have any food stocked inside."

"I better go take care of that…or have Colleen do that." _'I wish I could figure out if there was another angle to all this, but her mind is quiet and calm.'_ "Alright, Bulma. I'll see you when I get back." He placed his fingers on his forehead and then disappeared.

Bulma smirked. _'There's so much I can do with King Vegeta and Bardock off the planet. I won't have any supervision at all.'_

* * *

><p>Cerina woke up to the soft touch of a hand on her arm and a heavy body sitting on her bed. When she looked up, she saw it was the face of her father and calmed down. "Father?" She sat up and wiped her eyes. "What are you doing in my room?"<p>

"I wanted to see you before I left."

A smile burst on her face. "You didn't have to do that, Father." She felt so loved.

He smiled. "But I wanted to." But then his smile fell. It was true that he was fond of his daughter and that he would do anything for her, but there were certain things he had to protect her from. "But I also wanted to discuss this."

He placed a human magazine on Cerina's bed and she gulped when she saw the cover. Humans were obsessed with her because she was the princess of the planet and she wouldn't blast the paparazzi like her father and brother. Her mother would sometimes cooperate with the human press, so they liked her as well. But Cerina was obviously the nicest and most sensible one, so she was the biggest celebrity on the planet. She shouldn't have been surprised that she was on the cover of one of the most popular magazines with her arm grabbing a hold of Kakarot's. "I can explain…"

"Please do."

'_Oh boy…'_ "I was shopping in a bookstore. Kakarot showed up and it was a complete coincidence. Then Fenn showed up and the two of them got all macho and they had to fight. I decided to watch their battle and then as we Saiyans do, we got hungry and decided to eat. That was all."

Vegeta understood what his daughter said, but the headline still disturbed him.

_"The Princess and the Freak: True Love?"_ There was also a picture of Cerina, Kakarot, and Fenn and an article that titled _"Rivalry Born for Princess's Affections"._ The humans wrote about the clothes Cerina wore, the books she picked up, and the places she went and ate that day. It was mindboggling to King Vegeta how obsessed they were.

"Humans have active imaginations, but this article is the one that bothers me the most, even more than the one with Kakarot." He turned a couple of pages to find a picture of Cerina defending Kara. "A Princess of Compassion," he read with disgust. "This is not the image the humans need to see."

"But father, she's one of our subjects and she's only four. She didn't deserve to suffer such humiliation."

"She and her brother should have defended her honor."

"Kakarot did—"

"So why did you get involved?"

Cerina began to get upset. She couldn't take back what she did and she was sure that she would do it again. "Why is it so awful that I'm the way that I am?"

Vegeta placed his hand on his daughter's small shoulders. "Cerina, Broly will come eventually. I know it in my bones. There's no way to stop it. If I can't stop him, he'll probably destroy me and your brother. Then you would be next in line to be queen."

Her eyes widened. "You would let me be queen?" She never thought that he would before. She felt honored.

"I know how powerful you are, Cerina. I know that you could bring this universe to its knees and raise the Saiyan Empire to higher heights than it's ever seen." He smirked with pride, remembering how high her power level was when she was born. He knew that he was wrong to ever want to destroy her. She was very powerful and she was capable of becoming even stronger. "However, I need to know that you're mentally strong enough for this task."

Cerina sighed and stared at the magazine. She was a woman of compassion. There was no way to get around it, but she didn't want to disappoint her father. "These humans love me, Father. Sometimes, it's better to be loved than feared." She braced herself for his tongue lashing.

"Hmm…" _'I never thought of it that way. These humans certainly wouldn't rebel against her. We're not knocking over planets and selling anymore. We are building an empire of followers.'_ "Perhaps you're right, my daughter."

"I am?" she asked surprised.

"I do believe you are too soft, but you can still toughen out. But these humans love their celebrities. Perhaps you should be theirs and we'll see how it goes. Your mother is well loved by our people. That's why I know she can lead when I'm gone. As long as we show our people how powerful you are, you'll have their respect and admiration as well."

Cerina smiled. _'I can't believe this!' _ "Alright, Father. I'll continue training hard and I'll fight to prove myself."

"Maybe a tournament."

"Or something different…" She shrugged. "I'll think of something."

Vegeta smiled and patted his daughter on the head. "Very good, Cerina. I will see you when I return."

Cerina waited until her father was gone before falling back into her bed squealing. _'I can't believe this!'_

The door opened back up and Cerina quickly sat up straight and emotionless. "Yes, Father?"

"About Kakarot…" He became very stern. "I do not want you to see this boy. Do you understand?"

Her heart completely sank. "Yes, Father."

When her father closed the door, she flopped on her bed and frowned miserably. _'Kakarot…' _She picked up her magazine and stared at the cover for a while. _'But I think he'd be perfect…'_

* * *

><p>When Bulma woke up in the morning, King Vegeta and Cellena were already gone. When she checked her system files, she could see that Bardock and Colleen had launched as well. Things might have went south with Cassava and Vegeta hooking up, but she was determined to set things straight. <em>'The game isn't over yet.'<em>

Prince Vegeta must have been suffering from a massive ego enlargement, because he had the nerve to have Cassava summon Bulma while she was working in her lab. Bulma wanted to scratch out Cassava's eyes, but she remained calm and did as she was told. When she arrived in the throne room, Vegeta was sitting in his father's chair with a huge grin on his face. "Bulma," he said.

"Prince Vegeta." She bowed before him. "You're looking comfortable."

"Well, I've only dreamt of sitting on the throne my whole life, so I'm pretty pleased with myself."

Bulma looked around to make sure no one was there with them. "Why are we alone?"

"Because I wanted us to be."

She frowned miserably. "Did Cassava please you?"

"Thoroughly and several times." He smirked evilly. "Do you need the details?"

"No thank you." Bulma's eyes filled with tears and her lips began to quiver. She struggled to fight them back, but she was sobbing in a few seconds while Vegeta looked on kind of horrified.

"What is wrong with you, Woman?"

"I realized…" She struggled to speak through her sobbing. "You were right, Vegeta. I am in love with you."

He was shocked. "And you're admitting it to me?"

She nodded. "And I know my mind isn't clear and I'm jeopardizing everything. You were right. It's best if we just stop."

"Stop?" He nearly began to panic. "You mean stop relations all together?"

"It's the only way…" She wiped her tears. "It's the only way."

Vegeta remembered what he had said, but he never thought Bulma would admit such a thing. He thought she would yell at him a whole bunch and deny having real feelings for him. Now he was being forced to give up something he didn't want to. "Fine. We will stop…"

Bulma heard him, but she knew he wouldn't last. Sooner or later, Vegeta would realize how much he wanted her. _'Bravo, Bulma. That was quite the performance.' _"I do have to get to work. I'm scouring the world for more brilliant minds to help build the empire."

Vegeta nodded, though he was a little disappointed. _'I thought she'd have something much more interesting planned.'_ "Fine then. Be off."

* * *

><p>Summer had been slaving all morning to make sure she started off her first day as the woman of the house well. She made sure there was plenty of food for everyone. But when she gathered everyone at the table, she noticed that there was one person missing. "Where is Kakarot?"<p>

"Probably over his girlfriend's house," Tora said teasingly.

Raditz shook his head. "There's no way Kakarot is going to end up with a human. He's using her."

Summer cut her eyes at her mate. "And what's so wrong with humans?"

"Nothing to me, but Kakarot is not going to conform like that. Just you wait. This Chi-Chi girl doesn't stand a chance."

"I wouldn't say that she doesn't stand a chance," Kara said. "Kakarot doesn't know what he wants. He only thinks that he does."

"Do you know if Kakarot is going to choose Princess Cerina?" Fasha asked.

Kara shook her head. "Kakarot is determined to do his own thing that I can't really tell. If I said one thing, he might do the opposite. We'll all just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Kakarot landed on the balcony of Chi-Chi's palace where she usually waited for him when she made breakfast. She was there as usual, but she was generally very happy when he arrived. Now she looked angry. "Is today a bad day for this?"<p>

She pushed a magazine across the table. "Explain this."

Kakarot looked at it and realized why Chi-Chi was so upset, but all he did was laugh. "Come on! I'm not with the Princess—not that's any of your business considering that we aren't together either."

"You don't like her at all?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, she's a little too nice for me."

"How can you say that? She stood up for your sister!" Chi-Chi was beginning to doubt if she stood a chance at all.

Kakarot did remember that and he was extremely grateful toward Cerina, but he wasn't a saint and he didn't want to turn into one either. "Yeah, and she also scolded me for being ecstatic that my grandfather was killed for being a traitor to my family."

Chi-Chi had heard some of the Baga stories. She certainly wouldn't miss him either. "So, what's worse: being too nice or too pushy?"

"I haven't figured that out yet." He smirked. "But I do like to eat."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Okay. I've got a bunch of different egg recipes that I tried!"

"Good, because I'm gonna need my strength."

"Why? What are you planning?"

"I've gotta find the rest of the dragonballs. I think it'll be simple enough. My father knows where they are and gave me specific instructions except for one."

"So, how are you gonna find it?"

"Easily. I'm gonna break into Capsule Corporation by outsmarting the most advanced system in the world, built by the smartest woman in the world."

"Do you need any help?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. It sounds like fun." Chi-Chi certainly was pleased. _'Another wonderful date!'_

* * *

><p>Bulma flew across the planet to an icy mountain palace hidden to the world, except by those who knew where it was. There were human guards all over with advanced weapons that could have killed her, but no one fired a single shot. After all, she supplied them with the equipment.<p>

"Bulma?" A three-eyed man flew from the top of the palace to greet her down below. "What are you doing here? We don't have anything scheduled.

"I know, Tien, but now is a good time to launch the full scale attack on the Saiyans. The two strongest among them have left the planet. Even Cellena is gone. Prince Vegeta is in charge and he doesn't know how to run anything."

"They say he's more bloodthirsty than his father! Why should we attack him?"

"The next full moon will be perfect, Tien. The Saiyans sleep during the full moon."

"And if they wake up during the attack, they'll transform and destroy us!"

"They won't. I'll make sure of it." She smirked. "They'll be sitting ducks."

Tien paused to think about it. _'I guess there will never be a good time.'_ "I'll have to talk to my superiors about this."

"Is Dr. Gero here?"

"No. We don't know where he is and even if we did, we wouldn't tell you. We still can't trust you." He was disgusted. "You're one of them. You live in their palace and they say you never leave Prince Vegeta's side."

"But I only pretend to be one of them." She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Come on, Tien. You know that I love you."

He took her soft hand and kissed it. "Bulma, I can't let my feelings for you jeopardize the fate of humanity."

"I understand. But at least give a message to Gero so his Red Ribbon Army and the rest of the human rebels can gather together and join in on the fight to take back the planet."

"I'll do what I can." Tien didn't know if he could all the way trust Bulma, but he knew they needed her help to win against the Saiyans. "I'm putting my trust in you, Bulma."

"I know," she said. "And it'll pay off in the end. I promise."

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22: The Heist

**A/N:** Thanks so much for 300 reviews! Make sure you visit my profile today for some updates on my life and some very important details about this story. It's very important!

**Q:** Are you going to incorporate Krillin?

**A:** I honestly haven't decided. With Kakarot being so mischievous and quick witted, I could see where kid Krillin could gel so well with Kakarot, but I haven't figured out a proper purpose. I'm still debating.

**Q:** Will Kakarot be able to go Super Kaio-Ken?

**A:** It's a little early to talk about that, but yeah. If you know Kaio-Ken and can transform into a Super Saiyan, you can use both at the same time.

**Q:** Since BUlma is looking for Dr. Gero, does that mean there will be andriods?

**A:** I won't give that away, but let's just say that Bulma has some very big plans...

Chapter 22

I do not own DBZ

Chi-Chi was impressed as she watched her boyfriend tinker away with different electronics that he had borrowed from a strange and paranoid tech nerd in her village. How he created devices effortlessly mirrored how she was when she created something wonderful in the kitchen. "How do you find the time to train so hard, hang out with me, and be a genius?"

"It's not very hard when you've got the internet. Besides, I didn't always go straight home when I left your place. I'd hang out at Wonton's house sometimes and go through his equipment."

"He wasn't too strange for you?"

"He is, but at least he doesn't talk. He mostly mumbles to himself and then I get to work undisturbed."

Chi-Chi was getting excited about breaking into Capsule Corp. "So we're gonna do this tomorrow, right?"

Kakarot laughed. "I believe I'm corrupting you."

"No you're not," she said offended. "I'm just like I've always been."

"Sure…" He laughed. "The sweet human girl who I first met always liked breaking into corporations and always enjoyed bullying boys into being her boyfriend."

She smirked. "So you admit that you're my boyfriend."

Kakarot chuckled. "Nice try, Girl, but you won't trap me so easily. I'm not conforming to your human ways or to humans for that matter. Maybe it's time you got over yourself."

"You first," she said before giggling. _'Oh, I love when we flirt.'_

'_What a stubborn girl.'_ Kakarot shook his head. "Anyway, do we need to go over the plan again?"

"No, I got it. I may not be as smart as you, but I'm not an idiot. I just hope Bulma isn't there at Capsule Corp to bust us."

"She's too busy kissing royal butt to give a crap about that place. She's probably plotting something right now."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Commander Red." Bulma always had to keep herself from laughing when she met with the leader of the Red Ribbon Army. He was a very short man and though he was ruthless, he was very hard to take seriously.<p>

"Bulma." He couldn't say that he trusted Bulma, but he did think she was lovely. If he was taller, he would have had the confidence to try and swoop her away from Tien. "I've heard that you've requested to meet Dr. Gero."

"Yes. I believe some of his designs could be pivotal in this uprising against the Saiyans. He was my father's greatest rival before Capsule Corporation discovered capsulization. His brilliance would aide me greatly."

"And what makes you think he needs your aide?"

Bulma smirked. "He was second for a reason and I'm even more brilliant than my father. That's why my father's dead and the Saiyans kept me alive."

"And you've done everything possible to please them. How am I supposed to know that this isn't one of their plots? How do I know you won't betray us?"

"You can't possibly know. I'm much too intelligent for any of you to stop me. You'd never see my betrayal coming. But you must know that I despise King Vegeta for killing my father and I know that the prince and the queen must have been in on it. Well, I need to honor my father by ruining them. I'm only playing them to save humanity. After this attack, we'll reclaim the planet with the Red Ribbon Army at the helm."

"And what's in it for you?"

"Besides revenge?" She shrugged. "I expect to come out of this just as powerful and respected as before. My satisfaction in the Saiyans defeat is my only motivation."

"Tien told me that you plan on tampering with the gas the Saiyans use to put themselves to sleep, but I know for a fact that not all of them use the gas."

"But every house has possession of the canisters. I'll make sure the canisters automatically set off. Once it goes off, they'll be put to sleep permanently."

"Genocide?"

"That's such a dirty word. Why can't we refer to it as…a cleansing?"

Commander Red began to laugh. "I like the way you think, Bulma! Then whoever survives will be picked off with our weapons that you have provided for us! After the full moon, the Saiyans will be gone!"

Bulma smirked. _'They won't know what hit them!'_

* * *

><p>"I'm bored!" Colleen whined and slumped her shoulders. "I'm sick of meditating. Can't we have sex or something fun?"<p>

Bardock laughed to himself. "This is why you're having such a hard time learning Instant Transmission. You are not patient. It took Goku months to master it and he's a sponge when it comes to techniques." He suggested that he and his mate meditate, but she couldn't even last thirty minutes. He couldn't believe that she was worse than him when it came to meditating.

"I'm very patient. If I wasn't, then the two of us wouldn't be together."

"Okay, I get it, but you need more focus. We can't do a lot of fighting in this ship, Colly, but that doesn't mean we can't train. This will be good for us."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she did have a problem with focusing sometimes. She needed to become better if she expected to ever best Cellena. She started trying very hard, but she didn't last long. "Okay, Bardock. Let's do something else."

He shook his head. "I never thought I would find someone as immature as me. You need to grow up a little bit, Colly."

She glared and grunted. "I am way more mature than you! I'm the one who took care of your brats when you ran off to do whatever you felt like! You seduced me and took me from the shelter of my father so I could cook, clean, and be fat for months and then nearly die, so you had better shut your mouth!"

"This is what's so immature about you! You can't even take any criticism!"

"Me? What about you? You're the one who shutdown everyone after we called you out on being petty about this trip."

"This is something that I have to do!"

"This is something that you want to do! We're just going along with it because you're impossible! We could come back home and the planet would be gone and it'll be your fault!"

"Earth will be fine! If anything bad was going to happen, I would see it in a vision."

Colleen grunted again and uncrossed her legs and crawled over to Bardock. "You had better hope that nothing happens to our kids, or I swear I will end you!"

Bardock was a bit confounded by his woman. He was going to yell at her, but she was right in his face and she was kind of sexy when he gave her a hard time, especially when she showed how passionate she was about their family. It wasn't long before he grabbed the back of her neck and the two of them started making out.

* * *

><p>Cellena kissed her mate's biceps while the two of them laid together in the bed. He chuckled happily to himself and she giggled. "You seem so much happier than you've been in a long time."<p>

"Well," he smirked, "you did please me."

"I mean besides how good I am in bed, Vegeta. You're happy."

Vegeta had been very pleased with himself. He was driven with his obsession to be better than Bardock and he might not have been stronger than him yet, but he achieved Super Saiyan. That was reason enough to be proud. "I'm a Super Saiyan and soon, I'll defeat Frieza. These are things I have dreamed up and now it is reality."

Cellena smiled blissfully and hugged her mate's body. "Your accomplishments fill me with such great pride, Vegeta." Cellena hadn't been that happy in a while either. "I'm looking forward to you destroying Frieza."

But Vegeta could sense that she was worried. "You don't doubt me, do you?"

"No. I'm just concerned about our children."

"Vegeta will be fine," he said. "He knows the stakes. No one on the planet can come against him. The only threat to our son is his taste in women."

"If you're referring to Bulma, don't worry. She and Vegeta aren't romantically involved. They know better and he will choose a Saiyan woman to mate with and Bulma will marry a human." Cellena wasn't going to reveal Bulma's feelings for her son to her mate. It would only cause trouble. _'She should know better. If she tries anything with Vegeta, I will make her regret it!'_

* * *

><p>Basila had written a report out for Vegeta on the things he needed to do while his parents were away. One of the things he was meant to do was to observe some of the young elites and evaluate their progress and decide their rankings in his army so it could be decided what missions they would be a part of. Vegeta was also supposed to decide if anyone was worthy enough to be a standout and lead. Basila and Cassava both observed the training grounds where Vegeta could watch the fighters fight. Of course the elites were impressive, but Vegeta seemed a little bored. "I should take all of these weaklings on at once."<p>

Cassava smiled. "I'm sure you could take these soldiers on, but not like this, my prince. It would be best to continuously observe them and then make a decision."

Vegeta frowned. "I should be a Super Saiyan by now and then the only warrior we would need would be me."

"Prince Vegeta, you train very hard. I'm certain you will achieve Super Saiyan. Hard work and patience go a long way."

He grumbled. "I hate being patient."

Cassava laughed. "It will happen when it is time. Until then, you are the strongest besides your father and Bardock. That is something to be proud of. In time, I know you can surpass them both. When it's time to rule the empire, you will do so with wisdom and strength."

Vegeta tried not to smirk, but he couldn't help it. He did truly like Cassava. She encouraged him to get better because she genuinely believed in him. He always felt like Bulma depended on him to get better because it was a part of some kind of big scheme. _'She hasn't really spoken to me. She's been working nonstop since she confessed her feelings for me. That foolish girl!'_ "I see some Saiyans that I'm impressed with."

"Which ones?" Basila asked.

"Number 201."

Basila browsed through her tablet to look up the stats. "That's Kale. He's the son of Kale who was known for his skills in torturing. He was very loyal to the empire. His last assignment was to torture Dr. Brief. Your mother ordered him to stop and he disobeyed, so she had to kill him."

"Do you think his son would hold a grudge?"

"Hopefully not," Cassava said. "His entire family is psychotic."

"They're loyal," Basila said. "I'm not saying they're not crossed, but I don't think we have anything to be worried about."

'_How interesting,'_ Vegeta thought. _'A great, young warrior who has something against my mother and maybe even my father is right in my grasp. He could be loyal to me first and foremost!' _Vegeta's eyes slightly bucked at the revelation of himself.

"Is something wrong?" Cassava asked.

"No. I'm fine." _'What is wrong with me? Even though Bulma's not here, it's like her thoughts seep into my mind anyway. What I'm talking about is treason. It may be smart, but there's no reason to make a move against my parents. My father's time to rule will end when it is supposed to and then my mother will step down and make me his successor. There's no reason to make a move against them. They are dedicated to my future success as King.' _"It would be good if I had a personal guard, right?"

"For what?" Basila asked.

"To take with me on special missions."

"Certainly," Basila said. "But are you certain that you want Kale to be the first one you recruit?"

"He's very brutal," Cassava pointed out.

Vegeta smirked. "That's what I like about him. Put him on my list." _'My list of fighters to help the empire. This is not some sort of ploy, no matter how much Bulma would like that!'_

"Brother!" Cerina ran onto the balcony and bowed before Vegeta. "I hope all of that power hasn't gotten to that already big head of yours."

"There was already enough space inside of it to house my appropriately sized ego." He would have returned an insult, but he was in a very good mood about being in charge. "What brings you here, Cerina?" He noticed that Fenn had accompanied her. "Are you not into low levels today?"

She frowned. "That was just an article, Vegeta. Fenn and Kakarot are just my friends."

Fenn bowed before Vegeta. "Your majesty."

"Well, at least this one knows his place."

"I talked to Father before he left. He said he thought I should find a way to prove myself."

"That's easy," Vegeta said. "Get assigned to go take over a planet with a high difficulty rating. Or you could challenge all these fighters now and make your strength known to them."

"I was thinking about something else, Brother. I didn't want it to be something typical and I wanted to do something to benefit the Saiyans and the humans."

"Like what?" Cassava asked curiously.

"Well, we are starting to see crimes formed among our people, including transformations during the full moon."

"We usually find the culprits and remove their tails."

"But we need to face these problems head on, not after the damage is already done. Besides, we have thefts from our own people and then a lot of humans are being murdered. Someone should do something about it."

"So what are you saying?" Vegeta laughed. "You want to start a police task force to protect the humans?"

"No. I want to stop humans and Saiyans from doing anything that the crown wouldn't like. We live here. The humans do things for us and we live very comfortably. We might wage war every other planet, but I'd like earth to be as peaceful as possible."

"And what do you want from me, my blessing?"

"Father and Mother will ultimately have to make the decision. I wanted to know if it would be alright if I sat in and assembled my task force by observing some of these fighters."

"I'll tell you what, Cerina. When I'm done observing them and picking out who I want, I will inform you who the leftovers are and then you can choose."

"But—"

"You're dismissed."

Cerina pouted stubbornly, but then forfeited. "Yes, Prince Vegeta." She and Fenn bowed before walking away.

"That's not an entirely terrible idea," Basila told Vegeta.

"Then why don't you go aid her, Basila. Cassava and I can handle this simple task."

Basila was quite happy about that. "Yes, Prince Vegeta." She bowed and handed her tablet over to her daughter. "Make me proud, my daughter."

Cassava smiled. _'It's like the two of us are already queen and king.' _ "Let's finish observing so we can get to our own training."

"Or something else." He smirked.

"Or something…" Cassava was so happy. _'This is the life that I've wanted for so long and I'm finally on my way to being queen with Vegeta.'_

* * *

><p>"So what are you going to do?" Fenn asked. "The two of us could start things off. We're strong enough to take on just about anyone."<p>

"Yeah, but I don't want it to only be the two of us." Cerina thought about that article in the magazine. "Wouldn't that be kind of weird?"

"Why? Like you said, we're friends and I'm the only one who supports your vision. You need me right now and sometimes you have to work with what you have. It won't only be the two of us forever."

"Wouldn't you rather join the other elites and conquer planets or something glorious like that?"

"Not really," Fenn said. "I'm not gonna lie and say that I don't find enjoyment in winning battles, but earth is my home and I don't mind defending it. Besides, there aren't many Saiyans that will want to help the humans at all."

_'I don't want everyone on the planet to think I've chosen Fenn over Kakarot. Fenn would make an excellent mate, but there's just something about Kakarot that I can't shake.'_ "I guess so, Fenn. The two of us can pull this off."

"Princess Cerina." Basila caught up to Cerina and bowed to her. "I thought I would offer my services."

"Really?"

"Well, more like my advice. Patrolling the planet during full moons is a good idea. The only problem is that all Saiyans who have their tail is all affected by the full moon and suffer serious aggression. That's because of the blutz waves emitted from the moon."

"So we have to find a way to either make ourselves immune or shield ourselves from the effects," Fenn said.

"Precisely."

Cerina thought about it. "Maybe we could build some kind of device, like a suit of armor. That would work wouldn't it?"

Basila smiled. "I don't see why not. Perhaps you could talk to Bulma about it. I don't think she'd take it well if I requested something from her." _ 'She's always had a bit of a problem with me. She was jealous when Cellena made me her assistant. I also don't believe in Bulma's friendship with my daughter. Humans are so emotional. There's no way that she can't like Prince Vegeta, but Cassava won't listen to me. I need more allies in the palace to make sure my daughter is queen and Cerina would be perfect.'_

"Thank you," Cerina said. "I'll work out some details and then talk to her tomorrow. I have no idea where she is now."

"She's supposedly searching for more scientists. There's supposed to be some summit at Capsule Corporation tomorrow."

"I didn't her about that," Fenn said.

"It's not publicized," Basila said. "If word was out that Bulma was looking for scientists to serve under the empire, there would be geniuses and idiots alike as if it were some kind of talent competition. There will be a group of great minds tomorrow and then she'll go from there."

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Raditz cheered enthusiastically. "If any human is capable of doing this, it's gotta be you."<p>

"Be quiet!" Summer said irritated. "I appreciate the confidence, but I really need to concentrate!" She continued to push her energy underneath her just like Raditz had demonstrated. She didn't have a whole lot to work with, but it was so draining anyway!

The twins and Kara were sitting in the grass and watching anxiously to see if Summer was finally going to fly.

Summer knew that she was jumping the gun and she should have learned other basic combat skills, but she wanted to be able to fly. She knew that Bardock didn't teach his boys Instant Transmission because he didn't want them teleporting every time they had a spout of teenage rebellion. It was bad enough that Kakarot could fly away whenever he felt like it. She wanted to have a better handle on her kids. _'I know I can do this!' _She began to stumble as she felt herself rising off of the ground. It was only a couple of inches, but it excited her. "I'm doing it!"

"Yeah, Mom!" The twins cheered.

She managed to rise at least three feet off of the ground before her energy gave out on her and she fell right into her mate's arms. "That was something…"

"It certainly was." Raditz was so impressed with Summer. Of course Saiyan women wouldn't have such a difficult time with training, but he was still proud of her considering that she was a human. "My father probably would have had a heart attack."

"My mom would be so proud," Kara said. "I'm impressed that you got to this point this fast."

"Well, just because I worked in a bookstore, doesn't mean I don't have a lot of determination. Dancing is a lot of hard work. It takes a special kind of discipline."

"And it makes great bodies," Raditz said silently in his mate's ear, making her giggle naughtily.

"Ew!" the twins squealed.

Raditz eyes bucked as he began to have flashback after flashback. "Oh no, I'm becoming my parents."

Kara chuckled. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I wonder when Kakarot will start to realize how much like he's like Papa."

"They're just alike." Summer stood on her own two feet, but then stumbled into Raditz's arms. "I'm exhausted. I don't know what I'm gonna do about dinner tonight."

Raditz thought about it. He certainly wasn't going to do it. "Hey, we've got some extra money saved up and you and I have been pardoned. Why don't we go into one of the cities and go eat at a buffet?"

"Yay!" the twins cheered. They never got to go anywhere!

Kara was less than enthused. "I think I'll pass."

Raditz slightly glared at his younger sister. "I can't leave you here alone."

"I fly around the planet, but you don't wanna leave me alone in your house?"

"Don't be difficult, Kara. You practically begged Father to let you go into the city the other day. What's so different now?"

Kara hadn't told anyone about how she was humiliated. She never wanted anyone to find out about that either. "I'd rather stay home. You guys can bring me back something."

"Look!" Fasha pointed up into the sky at a tiny speak getting bigger. "Kakarot's home."

Kakarot landed in front of his family and they were all surprised to see him. "What's going on?"

"I'm a little surprised that you're not spending time with your little girlfriend," Summer said.

Kakarot cut his eyes at her. "First of all, Chi-Chi is not my girlfriend. And second, she's got things to do tonight, so I'm eating dinner here."

"Kakarot will stay with me!" Kara said.

"What?" he barked. "Are you guys going out for dinner?"

"Well," Raditz said, "we all planned to go somewhere, but Kara wants to stay home. I said I wouldn't let her, but I guess I will if you look after her."

Kakarot wanted to tell his little sister to shove it, because he wanted to eat a delicious meal until he was completely stuffed. But when he saw his little sister's big, pleading eyes, he crossed his arms and caved. "Fine. I'll look after her, but you guys better bring me back something."

"Like what, little brother?"

Kakarot thought about it. He wanted to try something. "How about a pizza?"

"I love pizza!" Summer said. "Of course we'll bring you some."

"Kids, go wash up," Raditz commanded. "I wanna leave in fifteen minutes."

Tora folded his arms stubbornly. "Aw, but I'm hungry now!"

"Move it," Raditz yelled.

"Sir!" The twins ran off afraid of their father's wrath.

"I'm so excited!" Summer kissed Raditz on the lips before running off toward the house.

It was weird for Kakarot to see his brother with his kids and his mate, even though they had been around for the past for years. "How do you like being a father?"

"Kakarot cares about how I feel?" Raditz was genuinely surprised, but overplayed it. "Wow. I never thought the day would come."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "And you wonder why Father likes me more than you."

"Ha ha," he said bitterly. "But seriously, it's strange. There are so many things I wanna run off and do on my own, but I can't. I've always got two hungry mouths to feed and a human who can't really defend herself. I can't train nonstop like you. It's kind of…like bondage."

"Wow. That sucks."

"But…" He smiled. "I do enjoy my family. My kids make me proud and Summer…" He smirked. "Summer is very pleasing."

"So you don't regret banging a human girl?"

Raditz cocked his eyebrow at his younger brother. "Are you telling me that you're starting to like this Chi-Chi girl?"

"Not like that. She insists that I do, but she's just a friend. I don't intend on being with a human."

"Not when you can hook up with a princess?" Raditz smiled and stroked his chin. "It would be interesting and very good for us if you and Cerina managed to get together. You must have thought about it."

"Of course I've thought about it, but I'm not really too interested in either of them right now. All I care about is getting stronger."

"Yeah, I know. You're stubborn like that, little brother." _'He really is a lot like Father.' _ "I'm gonna get changed, Kakarot. Don't get in too much trouble with Kara."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kara waited until Raditz went back inside the house before thanking her brother. "I owe you."

"They might find out eventually, Kara." _'Especially since it's in a magazine.'_

"It's in a magazine!" she yelled in horror with tears welling up in her eyes.

'_Crap!'_ "I didn't mean to think that."

"I can't believe this!" She covered her face. "I'm so embarrassed, Kakarot!"

"Well, there's nothing we can do about it now, Kara. You're just gonna have to suck this up until people forget about this."

"But I'm always gonna be a witch to everyone!"

"That's not even what the article was about. It was about how Princess Cerina stuck up for you."

That didn't make Kara feel that much better, but she was going to force herself to cheer up. "Do you think we can go swimming?"

'_I didn't figure out the dragonball radar. I was gonna work on it.'_ He knew his little sister could hear his thoughts and he saw that her lip was beginning to quiver. _'Geez! I'm gonna have to figure out something else.' _"Okay, Kara. We'll go swimming."

She smiled from ear to ear. "Yay!"

Raditz and his family left to go into a city to a pizza buffet and Kakarot left with Kara to go swimming with his baby sister soon afterwards. Kakarot did have a lot to do, but he didn't want his little sister to be so upset about being humiliated. Besides, he had a lot of fun the last time they went swimming and he didn't need to overthink his plot with Capsule Corp. He had confidence that he would find the dragonball.

* * *

><p>Tien was ecstatic to finally have Bulma back with him. She was the most gorgeous woman on the planet and there was a time when he was completely focused on fighting, but she gave him a reason to fight and also a chance to succeed. "Bulma." He gently touched her shoulder to see if she had fallen asleep.<p>

Bulma turned around with a smile on her face. "What is it, Tien?"

"I'm glad you're here. I hate thinking about you with those Saiyans." That wasn't the only thing he was thinking about it. "I see you in magazines. You're with Prince Vegeta a lot."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course a pervert like him wants to be around me all the time. Cassava keeps his hormones in check, but he's obsessed with me."

Tien grunted. "I wish I was strong enough to kill him."

"You don't have to be stronger than your enemy to defeat them. You just have to be smarter. I've learned that these Saiyans value intelligence, but it's also their greatest enemy. They took over their old home planet from a bunch of scientists. They were in a stalemate for years because the Tuffles had such impressive technology. It was the full moon that gave the Saiyans the win."

"And you think your intelligence can overcome the moon?"

"Of course." She laughed. "I'm the greatest scientific mind in the universe."

"But can you do this?" he asked. "You've been living with the royal family ever since you were a little girl. You won't miss them at all?"

She shrugged. "Tien, I've lived with them, but they've never accepted me. Humans will always be low class trash to them. King Vegeta used my father and then he killed him as soon as I was old enough to take over his work. I need my revenge."

"Well, don't worry. I'll do what I can to help you get your revenge."

She smiled and kissed his lips. "Thank you, Tien. I knew you were perfect when I met you."

"I feel the same." Tien was taught in his martial arts school to be cruel and ruthless. He found pleasure in hurting people. Bulma was the only purity in his life. "I'll free you from the grip of the Saiyans if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

><p>Kakarot flew to Chi-Chi's castle as soon as he woke up in the morning and they began preparing their plot. Kakarot had a few devices for her to use. They had small earpieces and microphones so they could communicate with each other. Kakarot also had keycards for the both of them that would open up just about any door. Chi-Chi noticed that there was something missing though. "No dragonball radar?"<p>

"I'm afraid not. I didn't have the time to really figure it out and I needed more equipment. But I've got something that will work just as well." He reached inside of his bag and pulled out a black box. When Chi-Chi opened it, she saw a dragonball. "It should glow bright when it's close to one."

"That's a great idea, Kakarot! Are you gonna have one too?"

"No. I don't want the dragonballs to start glowing and be attracted to each other. I've got a device that will pull out information from any computer. I should be able to hack out any information if it's in the records. They might not know what it is, but I'm sure there's a description."

"I'm so impressed, Kakarot!"

"Well, it's easy when you're this awesome." He smirked. "I assumed you kept up your part of the bargain."

"Yeah. We prepared a lot of food last night. My undercover catering service is gonna be a huge success."

"And when your people are setting up, you slip away and try to find the dragonball. If you get in any trouble, just let me know. I'll sneak into the building myself, so I'll be around. There's nothing to worry about."

"I know, Kakarot." _'It's so romantic how protective he is over me._' "But remember that I can take care of myself."

"There are a bunch of human guards at Capsule Corp, so I'm not very worried."

'_He believes in me!'_ "I promise, I won't disappoint you."

Chi-Chi took a plane with plenty of her servants to Capsule Corp while Kakarot flew to Capsule Corp himself to observe what was going on. From what he knew, nothing particular was going on at Capsule Corp besides an average day of work, but he spotted several teenagers—even a few Saiyans around his age—entering the building. "That's interesting."

Kakarot wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he was daring enough to go see for himself and he slyly joined a line a teenagers that were entering the building. _'This place is pretty cool. I've seen videos and a lot of specs, but nothing beats seeing it up close and personal.'_

He followed the line of teens to the reception desk and when the receptionist saw him, she gasped. "OMG! You are Kakarot!"

Kakarot was surprised. "Yeah. I am."

She was smiling so hard it looked like she was going to shatter her teeth. "I love Princess Cerina. She is so cool!"

"Yeah, she's pretty cool…" _'I didn't realize being in one magazine would make me a celebrity. I didn't realize Cerina was so well favored with the humans, but I guess it makes sense. She's probably the nicest Saiyan on the entire planet.'_

"That's awful what happened to your little sister, but it's so cool that Cerina stood up for you. She must be really into you. Do you think she's gonna choose you or Fenn?"

"Well—"

"Because Fenn is a cute boy and he's smart and talented, but I like your story."

"My story?"

"Oh yeah! I mean, there's not a ton, but you're pretty popular on the websites now. There's this whole Team Kakarot and Team Fenn thing going on."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope. The princess is interested in you, so that makes everyone interested in you." She gasped. "I read somewhere that you're smart. You picked up some physics book from the bookstore. You must be here for the summit."

"Exactly."

"Well, let me get your pass." She started typing a couple of things and started to look confused. "That's strange. I don't see you at all."

"Bulma's probably going to be pissed then."

The receptionist looked worried. "Uh, I'll give you a pass right away. She doesn't have to know that someone screwed up. Please don't tell her." She leaned over to Kakarot and spoke quietly. "She doesn't just fire people. She ruins them."

Kakarot smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

The receptionist typed up a couple of things and soon gave Kakarot a keycard. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

"And good luck with Cerina!" She squealed. "I am so rooting for you!"

"I'll keep that in mind…" Kakarot rolled his eyes while he walked away. _'Humans really have nothing better to do than obsess about us.'_

Kakarot followed the group of hopefuls to the elevators and up a couple of floors. He was sure that the dragonball was probably in a basement storage facility, but he was intrigued by whatever was going on. He was led to a lecture hall and he found him a good place in the back to slouch around. While the egghead humans and handful of Saiyans prepared themselves, Kakarot reached inside his bag and turned on his tablet device that instantly started drawing information. _'It's actually working. I am a genius!'_

"Good morning, young minds."

Kakarot looked up and saw Bulma standing at the head of the classroom. _'This isn't good. I didn't know that she would be here, but I guess it makes sense. This secret summit is probably her thing. She's probably looking for more lackeys.'_

"Here's the deal. I need brilliant scientists to help the empire. I've started a worldwide search and I'm starting off with this group here. You will take this one thousand question test. You will not leave this room aside from bathroom breaks until it is finished. If you are not finished by nightfall, every question not answered will be considered wrong. I need to make sure the Saiyans get home before the full moon tonight. I will only take the top five scorers and then the rest of you will be eliminated until I begin this search again next year."

"You really want us to take a one thousand question test?" barked one of the few Saiyans.

"There's a simpler way to get into my league of scientists, but it's not easier." Bulma walked over to the board and jotted down an equation. None of the teenagers had ever seen anything like that before. "I created this equation myself. I'm certain that none of you will be able to solve it, but if you do, it's an automatic pass."

Kakarot saw how thick the tests were that were being passed out. He was not going to even attempt to do something like that! "I'll give the equation a try right now!" He waved his hand in the air and smiled cockily.

Bulma was very intrigued to see Kakarot. "What are you doing here? You weren't invited. I don't think King Vegeta would appreciate me giving you a job in the palace."

"What can I say? I've very persistent."

"I know you're smart, Kakarot, but you're way out of your league with this whole contest. You haven't had enough schooling out in the woods."

"But that doesn't mean I can't figure things out. All life consists of patterns. I just have to figure out the pattern to this equation. It's simple; despite how complicated you think it is."

She laughed. "Okay, Kakarot. Please come to the board and properly humiliate yourself."

Kakarot made sure to grab his bag before rushing down to the board. _'If Bulma has a schedule on her, I'll be able to download it. Something like that will come in handy.'_ "I'll solve this without breaking a sweat."

"Don't make me laugh, Kakarot." Bulma crossed her arms and watched Kakarot intensely as he stared at the equation and began to jot down a couple of different things. She smiled at the first sign of his mistake, but then he erased his work and started over again and really took some time to think. "Come on, Kakarot. Why don't you give up?"

"There's no reason to."

She rolled her eyes. _'I have better things to do, but this will be entertaining. I love watching people fail to live up to my genius.'_

"Excuse me, Bulma." Cerina slowly came into the classroom. When she spotted Kakarot working on the board, she blushed. _'He's here?'_ She knew her father wanted her to stay away from Kakarot, but she already had butterflies in her stomach.

"What's up, Cerina?" Bulma bowed to Cerina and it was difficult. She only did it because she was in company with humans and Saiyans who lived outside of the palace.

"Well, I have a task for you."

"I live to serve."

"Well, I wanted you to help me create a suit that could shield me from blutz waves during the full moon so I don't transform."

'_That's a brilliant idea. I should have thought of something like that sooner, but now is not the time. I can't possibly build something like that or it'll ruin my plans.'_ "I'm busy making legends. But if you need a scientific mind to help you out, I'm sure that Kakarot would love to." She laughed. "I mean, if he can manage to solve my equation."

"Did it."

Bulma's eyes bucked and she looked to the board that very much had a completed and correct answer on it. "How did you do that?"

"I guess you're not as smart as you think you are." Kakarot smirked and dusted his hands off as he sat comfortable in the teacher's chair. "Why don't you put some effort into it next time?"

A couple of the teens started to chuckle quietly and Bulma became enraged. She wanted to blast him, but it wouldn't have done any good. She could have given him a harder equation, but she really didn't know how brilliant the boy really was. _'I can't let my minor embarrassment cloud my judgment. He can work to my advantage.'_ She smiled. "I guess that makes you one of my scientists."

She erased the equation from off of the board and wrote another that was equally as hard. "The test begins now, children. I'll send someone to check on all of you.

"And me?" Kakarot asked.

"You can come along with me and Cerina."

Kakarot got out of the chair and followed the two women. He made a particular effort not to look or even speak to Cerina. _'I wonder what she's doing here. I don't need to be seen with her and cause an even bigger stir. Besides, I need Chi-Chi's head in the game. If she finds Cerina and I together, she's gonna go ballistic.' _"So what's up, Bulma? What are you trying to accomplish?"

"I could ask you the same question. Are you trying to make a handsome salary or do you want to just piss off the king?"

"Both would be nice actually."

"Well, I have a great first task for you."

"And you trust me to do it just like that?"

"Sure." She led them to a conference room. There was an advanced computer inside that was all touchscreen and holographics. "It seems that Cerina wants to create a police force. You need to help her create a suit that would shield Saiyans from blutz waves."

Cerina pouted. "I wanted your help, Bulma. This is something that's important to the humans. I thought you'd understand that and you'd want to help."

"I'm busy, Cerina. Kakarot should be able to help you. My attention is needed elsewhere."

Kakarot was a little annoyed that he was getting a leftover assignment from Bulma. "I've done some reading on blutz waves, but I'm no expert."

"Well, your grandfather was. There's tons of research in our databases. Feel free to help yourself to the computer and study."

Kakarot had to keep himself from smiling. _'This fool doesn't realize that she's just given me a tool to defeat her. I bet I could find just about anything.'_ "Fine." He crossed his arms. "I'll do this without breaking a sweat."

"Good. I'll be going now."

Cerina was not happy that Bulma blew her off and passed her onto Kakarot. She should have ordered Bulma to work on the suit herself, but Cerina didn't think in those terms. To her, Bulma was her big sister. "Okay, Kakarot. It looks like it's just you and me."

"Yeah, whatever." He made himself comfortable in a rolling chair and slid a couple of feet away from Cerina. "Talk. I'll listen." He took his device out of his bag and began scrolling through various information that he picked, including some things that must have been on Bulma's private computer that she supposedly had hidden on her. _'Eat your heart out, Bulma.'_

'_My father is going to kill me once he finds out that I was with Kakarot, but what else am I supposed to do?'_ "Well, I wanna start a police force."

"Why? Your father makes laws and when he finds out who is breaking them, he puts a hole in their chest. It seems to work out perfectly."

"But not everybody publically opposes the crown. And frankly, there are some unjust acts that are committed every day that my father could care less about."

"And you care so much about the world?" he mocked.

"Of course I do. This is our home. We live in it and so do the humans. I want peace on this planet."

"You know, Princess, I'm certain there's no one in the universe quite like you."

She smiled. "Thank you, Kakarot."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment yet."

She slightly narrowed her eyes. "What are you even doing? What about the suit?"

"Be patient." _'Bulma sure does have a lot of stuff on here. I wonder if there's anything I can use…_' His eyes bucked. _'What's this?'_

"Kakarot, what are you doing?" She tried to take a peek on Kakarot's screen, but he pressed his device to his chest and rolled further away. "Don't be so immature, Kakarot."

"This has nothing to do with the suits, so it isn't any of your business." _'Plasma guns? Why does Bulma have so many designs for them? She even has designs for ones that I've never heard of or seen before. This weaponry is very advanced. Only a few people on the planet can make something like this and she's at the top of the list.'_ He looked up at Cerina. _'Should I expose what I've done to get this information and risk myself to expose Bulma? If she's plotting something, a lot of people are probably going to die—human's and Saiyans alike. I have to make a choice…'_

"Kakarot!"

'_Darn it!'_ "What do you know about plasma guns, Princess?"

"Rebel humans use them as weapons against us. It's the only weapon they have that gives them a fighting chance, but it hasn't really been strong enough to aid them in their cause. Frankly, there are not enough of them to be a real threat."

"I think the humans might have found a way to build some stronger guns that might actually do some damage."

"Why would you say that?"

Kakarot cursed himself for giving in, but he placed the device in her hands anyway. "I like to call this device Black Hole. It sucks in information from wherever it can."

"Did you get this from within Capsule Corp?"

"I got it off of Bulma."

Her eyes bucked. "Bulma?" _'There must be a mistake. She would never betray us.'_ "Why do you even have such a device?"

He sighed. "I just needed it for an important mission. There's something here that I needed to retrieve without Bulma knowing."

"It's not going to cause any harm, will it?"

"Only if someone as ambitious as Bulma discovers it." Kakarot smiled. _'Cerina will eat this right up.' _"I'm sort of its guardian. I have to get what I need or else the world could be in great danger. I'm only thinking about the people on this planet, like you."

'_Kakarot isn't being one hundred percent honest with me, but whatever he's looking for isn't a big deal compared these weapons. Besides, I trust him. I know that I shouldn't, but there's just something about him.' _"I think I might have to show this to my brother."

"And that's where you and I fail to see eye to eye." Kakarot removed his device from her hands. "Vegeta will ask where you got this from, you'll cave, and then I'll be ordered to have my head chopped off—only they can't do that because I'm important in the Legendary Super Saiyan fight, so I'll just end up in a dungeon somewhere or have all of my privileges revoked again. No thank you!"

"But Bulma and Vegeta have a special relationship. If I don't show him any evidence, he's not going to believe me!"

Kakarot cocked his brow. "Special?" He laughed. "What, are they banging each other?"

Cerina blushed. "Well…"

His eyes bucked. "They are?" _'Even Prince Vegeta is breaking his mother's rule? Humans can't possibly be that worth the risk!'_ "Well, you're gonna just have to be very convincing, Princess. I absolutely cannot give you this information. You just have to trust in your sisterly bond."

'_My brother doesn't think with his head when it comes to Bulma. I don't know if I can convince him. I hardly believe it myself. Bulma loves us! How could she betray us?'_ "Fine. I'm going to go talk to him immediately, but don't think that we're done talking about my suits, Kakarot, or whatever you're scheming to find in Capsule Corp."

"Fine," he said dismissively, "it's a date."

She blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that…" Kakarot felt his cheeks beginning to heat up. _'Darn it! Why am I blushing? I didn't mean it that way!'_ "You had better go, Princess."

She nodded. "Good luck on whatever you need to find. I'm certain it'll be safe in your hands, Kakarot."

He looked away from her from embarrassment of the fact that he was still blushing. "Yeah, yeah. Don't you have something to do?"

She giggled. "I'll be seeing you around." She hurried out to go speak with her brother with a very heavy heart. She feared how he would take the truth and the consequences for what it could mean for her beloved sister.

'_What a lucky break,'_ Kakarot thought. _ 'Cerina has to deal with this crisis, so I'm all alone in here.' _He smiled sinisterly before jumping on Capsule Corp's computer. It was a restricted server, but Kakarot knew his way around. _'It might take a little bit of time, but I know I can hack into this!'_

"Kakarot," he heard from his earpiece.

"What's up, Chi?"

'_I love when he uses nicknames. It's so romantic!' _"We just landed at Capsule Corp."

"Great. By the time you get everything set up, I should have the location of the dragonball."

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi walked inside of Capsule Corp with one of her servants, so she wouldn't like an incompetent little girl. When she got to the receptionist's desk, she was a bit annoyed by the magazine she was reading with Princess Cerina on the cover. <em> 'Everybody thinks she's so great! Well, Kakarot is mine!' <em>"Excuse me."

The receptionist put down the magazine. "Hello there. How can I help you?"

"I'm here with Chi-Chi's Catering Service. We're all ready to set up."

"Catering?" she asked surprised. "We have hundreds of chefs on staff—human and robot. Why would anyone order catering? I didn't get a memo about this."

'_Keep calm, Chi-Chi. Kakarot is depending on you to pull this off.' _ "But it was already paid for by Ms. Brief herself."

"Oh! I understand. It must be for the summit. It was very last minute and not everyone knew about it. The catering must be for the teenagers taking the test."

"Of course!" _'I'm gonna totally pull this off!'_ "I need to get started right away. I don't want to upset Bulma."

"I'll show you where you can set up."

Chi-Chi smiled and gathered her people with the different trays of food and they were all brought up a couple of levels. They noticed a room with teenagers pulling on their hair and freaking out as they slaved over a test. They set up their food in a conference room not far. The receptionist watched them set up for a while and Chi-Chi waited for her opportunity to escape. "Can you tell me where a bathroom is?"

"Yeah. There's one down the hall and take the first right."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Thank you!" She bolted out and ran down to the bathroom. She checked all the stalls to make sure she was alone before turning on her communicator. "Kakarot, I'm in."

"I know. I can sense your energy. You're close."

"Do you know the location of the dragonball?"

"Yeah. Meet me on elevator D."

"Roger that." Chi-Chi peeked her head outside of the bathroom and spotted a guard coming down the hall. She quickly came back inside to hide. _'I can't have them escort me back to the conference room. I have to get to that elevator!'_ She waited a little while and tried to sense the guard's energy like Kakarot showed her. When she believed he was gone, she looked outside to double check. _ 'Hey, it worked! He's gone!'_ She hurried and snuck away down the hall and followed the sign to the elevators, but when she finally got there, she didn't see anyone. _'Kakarot? Where are you?'_

The doors to the elevator opened up and Chi-Chi became defensive and stood ready to fight if she had to. Once she saw who was on the elevator, she relaxed. "Kakarot!"

"Took you long enough. Let's go."

"Right!" She ran inside and looked at the many buttons. "Where to?"

"There's no record of the word dragonball, but I saw something like it described in the inventory in the third level basement."

Chi-Chi looked at the buttons. "But there is no third level. Is there some kind of code?"

"Do you still have that keycard I gave you?"

"I think so." She looked inside her purse for it and pulled it out. "I don't see what it's supposed to do."

"It's not actually a keycard that can open any door, Chi-Chi. It disables electrical circuits for a limited amount of time, so anything that's locked by a circuit will disable."

"But will the elevator fall?"

"No. It should just trap us in here." He took the keycard from her and he stuck it in a slot meant for an administrative key. As soon as he did, the lights flickered in the elevator and the entire thing shut down.

"Now what, Kakarot? We can't get down."

"The cameras in here are disabled to. They're just gonna assume we're stuck in here and they'll send some people to get the elevator going again. That'll explain our absence for a while. Guards must have seen us come in here. I'm gonna use this time wisely." He flew to the top of the elevator and opened up the top hatch.

"Oh, I get it! You don't exactly need an elevator." She reached for his hand and she thought it was so romantic when he helped her up out of the elevator. She held on tight to him and practically swooned. "I'm ready when you are, Kakarot."

He cut his eyes at her. "Yeah, I bet you are." Kakarot wrapped his arms around her and jumped off of the elevator and flew down the shaft. He paid attention to the floors and counted until he got to where the second level basement was, but then there was a floor. "So this elevator doesn't even go down to the third basement level."

"But you've got a plan, right?"

"Not so much. I'm just a spontaneous genius." He concentrated some energy into his hand and began drawing a circle into the floor. "I'm gonna step on this and my weight should make it fall, but I'm gonna push it up before it hits the ground. I don't want anyone to hear. Then I'll disable the cameras with the keycard and take out any of the guards I see walking around."

"You'll be fast enough to do all that before getting noticed?"

He smirked. "Please, Girl. They won't know what hit 'em."

* * *

><p>Vegeta was meeting with some Saiyan leaders that his parents had given the task to watching over certain sectors of the world. He needed to hear their progress reports and give out critiques to his people. He was struggling with really caring, but he had to face the reality that he couldn't have fun all the time and train. It was his duty to lead. <em>'This isn't so hard.'<em>

"Brother!" Cerina burst into the chamber and bowed before him. "I apologize for interrupting this important meeting, but I desperately need to speak to my brother alone."

The Saiyans leaders thought Cerina was intruding and being rude, but they looked to their prince for leadership. Vegeta also thought his sister was out of line, but he knew she was normally timid and wouldn't have come in unannounced unless it was important. "We'll continue this discussion later. Leave me so I can talk to my sister."

They all bowed before Vegeta and Cerina before leaving.

"What's going on, Cerina? I was very busy. I thought you had important things to do with Bulma about your little project."

"I'm afraid that things have changed, Brother." She braced herself. She had no idea how he was going to react. "I have reason to believe that Bulma may be creating advanced weapons."

He crossed his arms and waited. "…And?"

"They're weapons similar to what the human rebels use. What if they got them from her?"

Vegeta laughed. "Cerina, where is all this coming from? Bulma legitimately wants to be my queen. She would not jepordize her position for anything."

"I don't want to believe this either. She's like my sister, Vegeta. I know you two are intimate—"

"We were intimate. She got emotionally attached, so I had to break things off with her."

Cerina's mouth dropped. "Don't you think she might be a little upset about that, Vegeta?"

"Cerina, don't embarrass yourself with these accusations."

"I know you trust her—"

He laughed again. "Oh, I do not trust her! No one in their right mind would trust her. I trust that she wouldn't do anything stupid. She would never betray me!"

Cerina didn't want to believe that Bulma would do anything to hurt them. _'If I didn't see the plans with my own eyes, I would never believe it. Maybe I should tell Vegeta that I saw the plans, but that would get Kakarot in trouble. What should I do?'_ "Promise me that you'll keep an eye on her, Brother."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll play into your little fantasy game for a little while, Cerina. Sure. I'll watch Bulma." He smirked. "How about a wager, Cerina? I'm going to keep an eye on Bulma and if your imagination is running wild, then you have to tell Mother and Father how great of a job I did."

She cocked her brow. "And if I'm right?"

"I'll put in a good word to Mother and Father about you. I know how much you wanna look good in front of Father. He'll value my opinion of you."

'_I do need him to think well of me. He thinks I'm weak.'_ "Okay, Vegeta. You have a deal."

* * *

><p>"Chi-Chi," Kakarot said in her earpiece. "Come on out."<p>

Chi-Chi grabbed her bag and jumped down to the floor. She was still very careful in fear of a guard coming out and taking her down, but after sneaking around a little bit, she saw how many guards he had actually taken out in a manner of seconds. "Wow, you're so fast!"

"Of course I am." Kakarot came from behind the corner. "It's this room."

Chi-Chi reached inside her bag and opened up a box that contained the dragonball. Once she saw a stream of light burst through, she was pleased. "It sure is."

'_This was way too easy.'_

* * *

><p>Bulma was on her way back to the secret base of the Red Ribbon Army when her personal tablet began beeping. She stopped in midair and retrieved it from her pocket. "What's this?" Once she began scrolling through certain information, she was pissed. <em>'Oh, he's gonna pay!'<em>

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi waited patiently inside the elevator for someone to rescue her. She didn't have to wait too long and she was soon back in the conference room with her staff setting up food for the brilliant teens. When they had their lunch break and came in, they enjoyed the food and gave her many praises. She received their gratitude and kept up a good front. She was still so excited on the inside and she didn't really fear anything. No one knew that she and Kakarot came together. <em>'We really pulled this heist off!'<em>

* * *

><p>Kakarot was flying home at full speed. There was a chance that someone would connect the dots back to him, but no one would find out what was taken. He made sure to replace the dragonball with a fake one. They didn't know what it was, so they would have never been able to tell the difference. <em>'I win this time, Bulma!'<em>

"Woah!" He dodged a wave of powerful energy. It wouldn't have killed him, but it would have injured him greatly since he wasn't that defensive. He looked below and saw Bulma's hand still stretched up in the sky. _'It looks like she noticed something.'_ "What's up, Bulma?"

"Come down here, Kakarot!"

He chuckled. Perhaps he should have been a little bit more fearful, but he wasn't really that concerned and landed in front of her. "What's the deal, Bulma?"

"You don't think I can't tell when my equipment is hacked?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She grunted angrily and snatched his bag.

"Hey!" He tried to reach for it, but she pushed him away.

"Back off!" She searched through his bag and found some equipment. Once she found Kakarot's Black Hole device and observed it for a few seconds, she realized what it was. "This is quite brilliant for someone your age. You're very talented, perhaps even more talented than your grandfather."

Kakarot tried to be annoyed. "Whatever. Can I go now?"

"No. I'm the head scientist of the empire. You cannot steal information from me!" _'I can't have him find out the truth about what I'm doing. He'll ruin my plans with his heroics.'_ "I should tell Vegeta."

Kakarot crossed his arms and smirked. "That's funny; because I was thinking of telling Vegeta that you gave my father a spaceship so he could go defeat Frieza before King Vegeta and you only agreed to help my father because you hate Vegeta's."

Bulma grunted.

"I believe that's what you humans call Checkmate." He grinned.

_'Darn this little kid!'_ "I don't know what you tried to accomplish today, but I swear that it will haunt you."

"Too bad you'll never figure it out."

"I figure out everything, Kakarot. I'll be taking your device with me. I can't have secrets of the empire in the hands of some punk kid."

Kakarot was pissed, but he should have seen it coming. "It's not like I can't build another one."

"You're also fired. If I see you around the palace or Capsule Corp ever again, it will be your end. Do you understand?"

He rolled his eyes. "Look, Summer is probably done with lunch now, so I've gotta go. I'm pretty sure you're busy screwing the prince to want to bother with me." Kakarot watched Bulma's eyes buck. "Yeah, I know that little secret too, so don't screw with me, B."

She glared. _'Cerina!'_ "You shouldn't have crossed me, Kakarot."

"You shouldn't have made it so easy." Kakarot took off into the sky back to his home. _'I'm glad I left the dragonballs with Chi-Chi. I trust that she won't let anything happen to them.'_ He smirked. _ 'Bulma may be a genius, but I've been setting traps ever since I can remember. She's not gonna get the best of me.'_

Bulma looked at the device in her hand. She was very pissed about Kakarot getting the best of her, but she would still come out on top. _'Thank you, Kakarot. You just gave me exactly what I need in order to find Dr. Gero.'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot decided to spar with his brother to congratulate himself on a job well done. It was still upsetting to Kakarot that Raditz was still stronger and faster than him, but Kakarot accepted that his brother was older. But Kakarot did notice that he was catching up. <em>'He used to have the edge, but I think his family his slowing him down. I can't let anyone slow me down!'<em>

"Kakarot!"

He was distracted by the sound of Chi-Chi's voice and looked up into the sky to see her driving an airplane and about to land. Unfortunately, Raditz landed an impressive punch in Kakarot's face and knocked him down on the ground.

"You've gotta keep your head in the game, little brother."

Kakarot rubbed his sore face. "Cheap shot!"

Then, the women exploded out of Raditz's home with big smiles to greet Chi-Chi. They had heard of her but they had never actually met her before. Summer was the most excited.

"What are you all doing?" Kakarot asked annoyed.

Fasha was also very excited. "We're gonna embarrass you, Unlce!"

Kakarot started to blush. "Get out of here, now!"

"No way," Summer said. "I wanna meet this human girl who actually got your attention."

"I don't like her!" he insisted.

"We're really upsetting him," Kara said.

"Then don't stop," Raditz commanded. "Keep teasing him."

Chi-Chi landed the plane and ran to Kakarot with the two dragonballs in hand. "Here they are, Kakarot. I kept them safe for you."

"So that's what happened to your balls," Raditz chuckled. "It's always a woman."

Kakarot did his best to ignore his family, though he wanted to kill them. "It's a good thing you did, Chi. Bulma caught up with me and ravaged my bag. If I would have had the dragonballs, she would have seen them."

Chi-Chi's face burst into a smile. "So are you saying that you actually needed me?"

Kakarot really started to blush and he got frustrated. He had Chi-Chi's googily eyes hounding his front and swoons from women behind him along with Raditz's constant snickering. He finally grunted. "I could have figured out how to do it on my own. I just incorporated you so you wouldn't be left out."

"So you care about my feelings and you want me near you?"

"What?!"

Raditz laughed louder. "This girl is good!"

"I wish I was this smart at this age," Summer said to her mate. "I should have handled you better."

"Handled?" Raditz asked offended. "Woman, please!" He crossed his arms and finally realized why his brother was so hesitant with Chi-Chi. _'I guess it is annoying that she wants to trap him into a relationship. She's so busy insisting that Kakarot has feelings that he doesn't even have time to figure it out for himself.'_

"Chi, I'm glad that you got the dragonballs, but now is not the time to hound me about this. I'm busy with my family."

She smiled and bowed her head in respect. "I'm Chi-Chi. I'm pleased to meet you all."

Kara smiled. "It's good to meet you." Kara knew right then and there that whether or not Kakarot mated Chi-Chi, she would be an important part of his life regardless.

"Kakarot really likes my cooking," Chi-Chi said. "Maybe you guys would like it too."

Kakarot's eyes bucked. "You're inviting yourself over for dinner?"

She cut her eyes at him. "You invite yourself over for dinner all the time."

"I was gonna go look for other dragonballs. I can't hang out tonight."

"I can go with you."

He crossed his arms. "I wanna do this alone."

"Then go. I don't need you here during dinner. I can hang out with your family."

"As long as she's cooking," Raditz said, "I don't really care!"

Kakarot hung his head low, completely defeated. _ 'How does this girl always manage to suck me in?'_

* * *

><p>Bulma had arrived safely in the ice palace and met up with Tien and his superiors, General Tao and his master Shen. She also talked a while with Commander Red and went over battle plans and certain schematics about the palace and the Saiyan leaders around the world. She also had a good idea who did and didn't actually use the sleeping gas and suggested that those houses be struck first in case the canisters didn't automatically go off as planned. She assured Commander Red that she issued a new sleeping gas that morning that was actually a doomsday gas, similar to the plan her father tried to implement so many years ago.<p>

Tien watched his woman proudly as she gave out orders. _'She could probably end up being the ruler of the planet when all of this is said and done. She's gonna be a hero.' _He smiled. _'She's saved me in more ways than one.'_

"So the entire Red Ribbon is stationed outside and ready to go?" Bulma asked. She saw them all loaded up in planes and she knew they had their weapons. It wouldn't be long before the moon was full.

"We're ready to launch now," Commander Red said. "The Saiyans will be dead very soon and then the Red Ribbon Army will rule the world."

Bulma smiled. _'I'll be the only ruler, Commander Red.'_

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and Bulma lost her footing and fell back into Tien's arms. "What's going on?" Tien said.

But Bulma could sense the energy behind the earthquake and the lives rapidly deteriorating as hundreds of men were destroyed. "It's Prince Vegeta."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Make sure you visit my profile guys and review and check out my new book, **Sunrise Sunset**. Visit my profile for details!


	23. Chapter 23: Betrayal

**A/N: **I'm so flattered by you guys. Fanart for my story? Wow! That's just so cool! I have a blog that I just started. I'm going to talk about Dragonball Legends and dive into some of my decisions and thought processes and I'll write about a bunch of other stuff too, so check out my profile for the link and follow me! Feel free to write me questions. I'd love to answer them more in depth on the blog.

**Q:** When will Kakarot become a Super Saiyan?

**A:** All I can say is that his transformation will be appropriate. His first transformation against Frieza was tough and very epic. It is not gonna happen just because.

**Q:** Will there be a time traveler?

**A:** No, I don't believe so…

**Q:** Do you know who Kakarot is going to mate with or are you going to decide with polls?

**A:** I know what I wanna do. I added a lot more things than originally planned. But you guys do have an influence as far as the roles that these girls play. I'm not even sure right now who you guys want him with more though. I think it's pretty even, but I may be wrong…

Chapter 23

I do not own DBZ

Bulma braced himself for Prince Vegeta's onslaught. She usually had confidence that she could talk him out of and into anything, but there was a full moon. Vegeta was going to be unreasonable and full of rage. She could already tell how hard things were going to be by the rate of what the men were disappearing outside. Vegeta could have at least found out what was the cover before deciding it was a lie.

"You said they'd be killed!" Commander Red yelled. "You must have brought Prince Vegeta to us. I knew we couldn't trust you!"

"Why don't you just relax and let me handle this," Bulma assured, though she wasn't really so calm. _'I hope he's thinking straight enough for me to talk him down.' _

There was a blast in the castle that forced a majority of the soldiers back and to the ground, but Bulma was ready. Tien stood in front of Bulma and prepared to fight Vegeta to the death. General Tao and Master Shen were also ready.

"Woman!" Vegeta howled angrily. His fingers were twitching and his energy surged around his hands like electrical circuits. He was not a fool. He knew that his sister must have been correct about the weapons and that Bulma was indeed betraying them. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why. "How dare you think you can betray the Saiyan Empire after everything we've done for you!"

Bulma would not budge on her own, but Tien pushed her back. "Run, Bulma!"

"I don't have to run," said confidently.

Vegeta was full of such rage. There was a part of him that believed that there had to be some kind of reasonable explanation, but that part was completely overcome by his primal urges that wanted him to kill. "Explain yourself, Woman!"

Bulma sighed heavily. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out until I finished. You wouldn't believe that I could handle all of this on my own."

"What?" Tien turned around confused just in time for a syringe to be plunged into his neck by his lover.

She smirked. "Sorry, Tien, but you were the only one who I didn't know if I could defeat."

Tien felt his whole entire body tense up and he dropped to his knees. He could barely speak the name of his betrayer. "Bulma?"

Vegeta was still incredibly angry, but he was confused enough to take a moment to stop. "What's going on?"

"Just watch what I'm willing to do for the Saiyan Empire!" Bulma was wearing a pair of earrings. They looked like a pair of silver studs, but she pressed on one of the earrings and explosions went off simultaneously in every single one of the weapons Bulma had created for the Red Ribbon Army. Consequentially, every solider holding one or standing near one was blown to smithereens.

"You traitor!" Master Shen yelled.

"I'm only doing what I need to in order to conquer," she told them. "You would all do the same." She was pleased with the destruction around her. Commander Red was one of the many victims that were now bits blown across the palace.

"You won't survive!" General Tao yelled. "I will destroy you!"

She smirked. "Please try."

Both of them charged her, but she was ready. She had studied their movements and techniques. Shen and Tao taught Tien, so there wasn't anything they could throw at her that she wasn't aware of. Then she had also studied some of General Tao's hits so she knew him especially well. They had excellent technique, but she had been training with Cassava—who was rightfully an elite—for years, and Master Roshi as well.

Vegeta looked on in awe at Bulma as she took on two human masters. They weren't very impressive to him, but he recalled a time when she had planted Saibamen and nearly died and even before when she was a little girl who cried because he exploded her doll. Now everything was different. She was an elegant creature of war that had destroyed thousands of men in one swift blow. He wasn't sure as to why she had carried out such a plan but he did know one thing for sure.

He was completely and totally turned on.

Bulma yelled and thrust her hands forward into their faces and blasted off both of their heads. When their bodies hit the ground, there was only the sound of her malevolent laughter.

"You monster…" Tien said through his paralyzing pain.

She glared at the freak. "Do you know how hard it was being around you and knowing how you admired me?" She walked in front of Tien and knelt down so he could clearly see her face. "That third eye of yours is the creepiest thing, I swear!"

He grunted with rage. He wanted to destroy her for her betrayal, but he could barely manage to clench his fingers into a fist. "But I loved you…"

She smiled. "I'm going to be queen of this world," Bulma said, "of course you love me. Everyone will." With a precise and swift moment, she slit his throat with her nails deep enough to make me bleed out. He was still paralyzed from Bulma's concoction, so he could do nothing to try and stop the bleeding. All he could do was look on with wide eyes as he knew his life was soon going to end.

Bulma finally acknowledged Vegeta. "Sorry that I kept you in the dark about this, but this is something I needed to do on my own." She waited for him to say something, but he only looked at her intensely. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I really want to make sure all of the soldiers are dead."

Vegeta pulled on her arm as soon as she started to walk away and he pulled her into him for a brief but passionate kiss.

"Vegeta!" Bulma pulled away and touched her lips. "What are you doing? You said we were over!" Her eyes began to well up with tears. "We can't be with each other because I love you!"

There was a sensible part of Vegeta, but he was miniscule compared to the one that was currently worshiping at the throne of Bulma. "Just shut up, Woman." He was consumed by everything about her. Her carnage and cruelty were like jewels and death was a smell he enjoyed on her skin like the fragrance of a sweet perfume. He didn't care about her love or her selfish plans. He only knew that she was his and he wanted her.

Bulma recalled what Cellena had said about her own mate. _'Like father, like son.'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot landed in front of his brother's house. He could still smell the scent of whatever Chi-Chi had cooked and he hoped there was something left for him. When he walked inside, he headed for the kitchen and saw Summer sitting with Chi-Chi. "You're still here?"<p>

Chi-Chi was surprised. "Don't you have to be somewhere safe? It's the full moon."

"It doesn't affect me now that I don't have a tail." Kakarot was still angry every time he thought about it. "Besides, I haven't reached maturity, so it doesn't bother me as much as it does Raditz. I'd just be amped up and unable to sit still if I was awake. Raditz goes out in a cave somewhere and howls at the moon or something."

Summer looked upset. "Yeah, I know it's hard for him."

"Are you bummed that you and my brother can't have angry moon sex?"

Summer turned completely red. "Kakarot!"

"You don't have to be so shrewd!" Chi-Chi said. "Honestly, you can be such a savage sometimes."

"It's a valid question, but you don't have to actually answer. I know the truth." Kakarot knew that all his parents did on the night of the full moon was have sex and it was the only way to keep them from pulling out each other's hair. Raditz tried to be with Summer once during a full moon and he hurt her pretty bad before she could even take her clothes off. It was just too much aggression for a human to put up with, especially one as weak as Summer. _'Being with a human is too complicated. They're just too weak.'_

"Why doesn't he use the gas that's supposed to put the Saiyans to sleep?" Chi-Chi asked.

"We don't have any. They're supplied to every Saiyan, but we just now got our privileges back. Besides, I think Raditz is working on controlling himself."

Chi-Chi noticed that there was something in a pouch Kakarot had around his waist. "Did you find the dragonballs?"

"Yeah, I got them all." He laughed. "One was far north of that old guy's house in North Valley. Another one was in this village that had a problem with a monster that was forcing young girls to be his bride."

"That's terrible," Summer said. "Did you kill it?"

"No," Kakarot said a little disappointed. "Father gave me a list of instructions and he said I'd run into the monster, but he told me that I couldn't kill him. But that's not even the weird part."

"Then what is?" Chi-Chi asked.

"The monster was really a shape shifting pig that could talk. He only wanted the girls to take care of his mansion. It was the dumbest thing. I was hungry, but I let the pig live. I figured Father would ask about it later."

"So how did you get the third?" Summer asked.

"This weird guy named Emperor Pilaf had it in his castle. Father did say that I should kill him, so I blasted through his castle and demanded the dragonball. He and his followers refused me at first, but they started to freak out once they realized I was a Saiyan."

"Did they give you the dragonball then?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No. They were stubborn. Pilaf wanted the wish to become ruler of the world. I laughed long and hard when he told me that and then he got really defensive and tried to kill him with some pathetic weapons. Then I just went ahead and put a hole through the little guy's chest."

Summer gasped. "So you really killed him?"

"Uh, yeah. We Saiyans are professional killers. As a matter of fact, I was supposed to wipe this entire planet out. That's why I was sent here as a baby."

"And it didn't bother you at all?"

Kakarot shook his head and chuckled. "You know, Summer, I think all of this pacifism nonsense is crap you made up in your head. When push comes to shove, I think you'd kill just about anybody, like the Saiyans that took Fasha and Tora away."

Summer kept her mouth shut. She just wasn't sure about how she was supposed to feel, but she knew that she was angry every time she thought about that night.

"And then you got the dragonballs?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yeah. His followers caved after that, so I let them live." He smiled innocently. "Now, I'm starving!"

"Well, I made sure to save you some." Chi-Chi smiled and rushed to the refrigerator.

Summer saw Kakarot's smug and satisfied grin, but it did worry her on some level. _'I know Kakarot and I know that he's not going to marry this human girl. It's not fair that she does all these things for him and he'll never like her.' _"So, are you two going to ever be official girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"No," Kakarot said quickly.

Chi-Chi giggled. "We have our disagreements, but I know he's just being stubborn. He's gonna come around."

"And what if he doesn't?" Summer asked. "How long are you going to court Kakarot?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "I already told her that we're not going to happen. If she still wants to cook and do a bunch of favors, that's her business. She's been warned fairly."

"You're so resistant; Kakarot, but I know the truth." Chi-Chi was certain that he was meant to be hers.

"But how can you be so confident?" Summer asked. "Kakarot is a pretty stubborn kid and I don't think he wants to see you get hurt, but—"

"Haven't you ever just felt something inside of you?"

"Yeah," Kakarot said, "hunger."

Chi-Chi laughed. _'He's so funny.'_ "Kakarot can deny all he wants, but I'll be his bride."

Summer really didn't know what to say. They were the oddest couple she had ever seen. "Well, I want to go to bed soon. Chi-Chi, you're gonna have to go home as soon as you heat up Kakarot's food."

"Aw, okay…" She slumped her shoulders. "I guess my Papa will be wondering about me anyway."

Summer chuckled. She thought Chi-Chi and Kakarot were interesting, but she didn't think it would personally last. _'But then again, who would have thought that Raditz and I could make a life together?'_

* * *

><p>Bulma opened her eyes and realized that she was sore all over her body. She felt one of her injuries on her arm and looked at the bruised marks from when Vegeta first pulled her into him for a passionate kiss. She thought she and Vegeta had grown beyond the stage of having limited control, but all and all, she enjoyed herself. "Wow."<p>

"You can say that again." Vegeta moved in closer to his woman. He had found a comfortable fur blanket to wrap the two of them in once he started to calm down from the full moon. They could have found a warm bed to sleep in, but the two of them slept together where the scene of Bulma's murders were. It made it that much more passionate. "How was it for you?"

She chuckled. "Was 'wow' not a good enough description?"

"No. I'm not talking about the sex, Bulma. I'm talking about killing all of these humans."

She sighed heavily and thought about it. There truly wasn't one ounce of remorse in her heart. "It was exhilarating, Vegeta."

"How long have you had this planned?"

"Shortly after my father's death, but things didn't go into motion until about two years ago."

Vegeta's mouth dropped in disbelief. "Why? What was this supposed to accomplish?"

"Your father had his doubts about me after he killed my father. He thought I wouldn't be loyal, so I needed to prove to him that I was by destroying the human rebels."

"But there weren't any plasma guns or serious rebellions that hadn't been snuffed out already…" Vegeta nearly gasped. "Did you create all of the rebel's weapons? Did you start this rebellion?"

"I largely gathered it together, yes." She smiled proudly at herself. "Impressed?"

"I'm confused, Bulma. You created them to kill them all in order to impress us?"

"Is there a problem with that? One way or another, these humans were still traitors."

'_This woman is so cold.'_ He kept himself from smiling in admiration. "Have you ever killed anyone before?"

"No, and it's weird." She searched the depths of her soul and she knew she would never cry one tear for any of those men. "I felt more remorse for that bunny I killed for you all those years ago."

Vegeta was so intrigued by Bulma. She was like his perfect creation. "What was so thrilling about the kill, Bulma?"

"The fact that I could do it. The fact that I was stronger. The fact that I had schemed them to exactly where I needed them to be and crushed them so effortlessly." Her heart started racing as she talked about it. "It must be amazing to be a Saiyan and go out and conquer worlds with your bare hands, to live for the thrill of the hunt, knowing that your strength is completely unmeasured." She smiled and turned to face Vegeta and she noticed his odd expression. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Vegeta's heart was pounding. "It's just that no one has ever seemed to get me like you…"

Bulma realized how much admiration he possessed for her. It wasn't just because they had great sex. It was deeper than that. He actually had genuine feelings for her that he couldn't ignore or keep from seeping out of his eyes. _'Oh my…'_

"I don't think we should stop having relations, Bulma."

'_I have to know if he really feels how I think he does!'_ "I don't want to, but it's too painful. You really like Cassava and I love you, Vegeta. I can't be your whore."

"You're not my whore, Woman."

"Then what am I?"

Vegeta practically gulped. He couldn't put his feelings into words. That would have made him look weak. He didn't even want to have feelings, but they were too strong to completely deny. "If I stop having relations with Cassava, will you return to my bed?"

Her eyes grew large. "You would do that for me?"

'_I feel like such a fool!'_ He couldn't bear to muster up the words, so he nodded his head.

Bulma began beaming. _'He really is in love with me!' _"Then you don't have to stop having relations with her." Bulma pecked Vegeta on the lips. "I think you should have many girlfriends."

"Why?"

"Because if you're only with Cassava, everyone will expect you to mate with her." Bulma braced herself for Vegeta to remind her that Cassava was going to be queen.

"I guess you're right…" Vegeta did enjoy Cassava and he wouldn't have minded sleeping with other women, but a piece of him did only want to deal with Bulma. Women were crazy enough anyway. "We should get out of here. There's always a ton of work to do after a full moon."

"Yeah. Basila and Cassava are probably wondering where you are, my prince."

"You're right." Vegeta began to get up and get dressed. "I have a lot of responsibilities I have to attend to. The work of a prince is never done."

"Hey, Vegeta…" Bulma always had her schemes, but now she genuinely wanted to know. "Do you plan on making me queen?"

"I can't, Bulma." There was a part of him that really wanted to. He knew that his mother made his father more powerful. While Bulma couldn't physically push him, he knew that she could make up for it in so many other ways. "My mother's law—"

"Will not always exist. I will make sure of that." Bulma only believed she could be happy if she ruled by Vegeta's side. No other position would do. "If there was no law, would I be your queen?"

Vegeta stroked Bulma's soft skin. There wasn't another woman on the planet or even in the universe more beautiful in his eyes than her. He used to despise her soft hands, but now they had been soaked with the blood of weaklings. She knew what it was like to have the heart of a warrior. Cassava was only a Saiyan warrior. Bulma was the head scientist. She was much more valuable than anyone. "Yes."

She lost herself and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Vegeta! I'm so happy!" She didn't feel his arms wrap around her, which was fine. She had her confirmation that he loved her. She wanted to tell everyone, but she knew that she couldn't. Her fake friend Cassava would have exploded. Cellena would have punished Bulma and destroyed their union. Bulma hated bonding with Cerina. She only did it if it could hinder Cerina in some kind of way. Besides, she proved to have a big mouth. Bardock wouldn't have cared. _'I've gotta tell someone how I feel._' "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><em>Bardock landed in front of his home with Kakarot after a long day of training. Both of the men were starving and were excited to eat one of Colleen's delicious and filling meals. They expected to smell their dinner as soon as they got close, but they didn't smell anything.<em>

"_Colleen!" Bardock entered his house annoyed. "What's going on?"_

_Colleen looked great. She had on skinny jeans, a tank top, and her hair was down and straight. She looked so youthful that she only looked a couple of years older than the seventeen-year-old Kakarot. "Sorry, but Queen Cellena has invited me to go look at dresses for Cerina's ball."_

_Kakarot looked upset. "You're actually going to that foolishness?"_

"_I don't know if I will, but you are." She reached for a golden envelope on the kitchen table and handed it to her son. "This came for you while you were gone."_

_Kakarot looked at the envelope for a while, but he didn't open it. He was relieved, but he had never been so confused about anything in his life._

"_You didn't expect to get an invitation?" Bardock asked._

"_Not really," Kakarot said. "Last night was pretty hectic and this morning I said some things to her to—"_

"_Intentionally push her away?" Colleen said while rolling her eyes._

"_No," Kakarot said. "I just—"_

"_Just shut up, Kakarot! You are going to her ball, you are going to behave, and then you are going to get an invitation to participate in her tournament. You will train hard, you will win, and then you will become a prince. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Kakarot stared at the invitation. "It's not that simple, Mother…"_

"_I can't believe King Vegeta is letting his daughter invite you," Bardock said. "It's insane when you think about all of the animosity between us all."_

"_Yeah, but King Vegeta was able to put all of his major grudges aside once he defeated Frieza."_

Bardock opened his eyes and grunted. "Colly!" He reached across from him and shook his mate, who had actually started a good meditation. "Colly!"

She was peaceful, but she snapped right out of it and started yelling. "What is wrong with you? I finally did what you wanted and now you're driving me crazy!"

"I have to talk to you, Woman, so calm down!"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "I'm listening."

He sighed. "I keep having these visions of our family having a relatively better life because things have smoothed over with the royal family."

She cocked her brow. She could hardly believe it. "And how is that accomplished?"

'_Maybe I shouldn't tell her. Maybe I should just kill Frieza and take my chances.'_ "Apparently, King Vegeta doesn't feel as hostile toward me because he won out when it came to killing Frieza."

Colleen was little upset at the thought of Bardock not killing Frieza, but she ended up shrugging her shoulders. "Okay, then he's gotta do it."

"It's not that simple, Colly."

"Sure it is. What's more important? Your grudge or your family?"

Bardock looked away and started grumbling to himself.

"I can't hear you!"

"Our family! Don't pester me, Woman!"

"Then we might as well turn around and go home."

"No." Bardock kind of wasn't planning on interfering with King Vegeta killing Frieza, but he hadn't exactly made up his mind. "I think we should go just in case…"

Colleen glared at her mate. "You are completely impossible." She shook her head and stood up. "I'm going to make myself something to eat. I need to keep my strength up after dealing with all of your pigheadedness."

Bardock understood that his family would be better off, but he kept remembering his vision of his death and his entire planet exploding. Then he thought of his best friends. They fought so bravely, but they were completely outmatched and ambushed by Frieza's men. Vegeta and Cellena got their son back, but Bardock would never have his friends back. How could Colleen understand that? '_I know what I'm doing. They all need to just back off.'_

* * *

><p>Vegeta took a long shower to get the scent of Bulma off of him. It was such a shame though, because he had grown quite fond of her scent. <em>'I can't get her out of my head.'<em> He kept thinking about all of the things she had said and then when she turned to look into his eyes. She was a true warrior and there was no one more beautiful than her. _'Father had the luxury of having the most beautiful and the strongest Saiyan woman, but things aren't that black and white for me. Cassava is beautiful, but Bulma is gorgeous. Cassava is no doubt stronger, but Bulma is crafty. Cassava is my mother's favorite, but she's closer to Bulma than anyone. I don't know what to do…'_

Vegeta got dressed and met with Basila in the throne room. There were underground parties that got very rough during the full moon. None of them were sanctioned, but they were popular among the rebellious youth. Humans were foolish enough to house them in order to bring business. A couple of Saiyans got into a fight and they ended up transforming. They were lucky that only one human city was destroyed.

Basila was informed of the destruction the night before. She tried to find Prince Vegeta, but he was not in the palace. She sent some humans trained to handle Saiyans transformed, but their army was all but wiped out before they could contain the situation.

Vegeta had to make a decision to either kill the children or if only to permanently destroy their tails.

"Please, Sire…" One of the girls pleaded. "It was an accident. You know how the full moon makes us act."

"It is law that you should have been home and sleeping," he said. "These parties are dangerous." But being young and rebellious, Vegeta couldn't deny that he was curious about the parties. "My father would definitely get rid of your tails. The only question is whether or not he would leave you alive." Vegeta was curious. "How did the destruction cease?"

"I regained some control," the girl said. "Then we were all able to somewhat control ourselves."

'_Interesting.'_ Vegeta observed her more closely. _'She's hot. Maybe she could be one of my girlfriends.'_ "What your name?"

"Pepper, Sire."

"Vegeta," Basila said quietly, "we have four million humans' dead. They need justice."

"They're only humans," Vegeta said. "I choose to be merciful to my people. Exile shall be their punishment."

Some of the boys gasped and grunted angrily, but Pepper signaled them to be silent. "Thank you, Sire." She bowed. "I appreciate your mercy."

Basila was not happy. "Sire—"

"Leave me, Basila. I believe I can handle this on my own."

She did not agree with Prince Vegeta, but she knew her place. Until Cellena returned, he was the ruler of the planet. "Yes, Sire." She bowed and left out angry.

"But," Vegeta smirked, "my mercy comes with a price."

"What sort of price, Sire?"

'_Why should I let young elite soldiers go to waste when they could be working for me?'_ "I have a special elite force that I'm raising. I'm the only one in this royal court willing to spare your lives. I expect a certain amount of loyalty for my generosity."

Pepper smirked. "I can think of many ways to express my generosity, Sire."

"Good." _'They will be perfect.'_ "Guards!" Elite guards rushed in and bowed before Vegeta. "Take these prisoners to their cells until I'm ready to send them away."

* * *

><p>Bulma was in her room scrolling through Kakarot's device. She had replaced Kakarot's hard drive so it could hold onto more information. It took a while, but she finally found the information she needed. "There you are, Dr. Gero." She smiled.<p>

* * *

><p>Cerina and Fenn decided to train together since she couldn't train with her mother. Cerina was very impressed with Fenn's strength and skill while he was impressed with how good she was with energy control. She wanted it to be a friendly spar, but Fenn didn't like to lose and he wouldn't stop until Cerina had conceded.<p>

After fighting for about a half hour, Cerina was beginning to really get worn down. She managed to block one of his powerful punches before it collided with her face. "Woah, Fenn! Why are you so aggressive?"

"I'm not aggressive. I just want to beat you," he said.

"This is a friendly match. The fate of the world isn't on the line."

"I don't care. I don't lose or give up ever!" He kicked her and she managed to block it, but it hurt so bad that it really didn't matter. He decided to give her an onslaught of attacks after that and she couldn't block them all and she ended up on the ground. "Do you give up, Princess Cerina?"

She held her stomach. "Geez! You make it sound so awful."

"Come on," he said. "I want to clarify that I'm the victor."

She rolled her eyes and stood up without any help. "You win today, Fenn."

He smiled and became his calm and happy self. "Now, what's on the agenda today, Princess?"

'_He's a different person when he fights. He can be so vicious! He probably wouldn't let anyone beat him unless he was dead. He got knocked down a lot when he was young. That's why he's so strong now. Maybe I should be more like him.'_ "I don't know. I don't think Bulma will help us with the suits, but I don't think we can depend on Kakarot either."

Basila met Cerina and Fenn when they came out of the gravity chamber. "There was an incident last night. You're going to have to assemble your team together and start this task force."

"But I don't know if it'll work," she said. "I need someone to make the suit and—"

"Bulma will concede. There was a group of Saiyans that destroyed millions of humans."

Fenn's eyes bucked. _'All of those humans…'_ "I'll do whatever I can do to help."

'_I have to find a way to keep the humans safe while we live on this planet peacefully.'_ "I'll make sure we get this together."

"I'll find Bulma. I don't know what she's up to, but we're going to have a panic on our hands if we don't do something soon."

* * *

><p>Bulma arrived in the mountains in front of Dr. Gero's lab. She wasted no time and blasted the door open. She heard Dr. Gero scrambling about and rushed inside before he could get very far. "Hello, Dr. Gero."<p>

He rushed to go a machine and began pressing some buttons.

She rushed over and grabbed his hand before he could finish. "I'm not here to destroy you, Dr. Gero. I'm here to help you help me." She smiled.

He tried to pull away; Bulma was practically breaking his wrist. _'If only I could release Android 8!'_

"I'm the smartest person on the planet, but I'm going to do you a huge honor and work with you."

He grunted. "Why?"

"Because I'm interested in your research. I'm the only hope in saving humanity from the Saiyans. If I don't become queen, humans are going to be wiped out eventually. I tried to create this rebellion, but Vegeta arrived and destroyed them all. I need leverage, Gero. I need power!"

'_If I say no, she'll kill me immediately. Maybe it is the only way.'_ "I'm willing to talk."

She smirked. "Good. Now let me see your androids."

* * *

><p>Vegeta was enjoying a lunch by himself in his private quarters until there was a knock. He concentrated and sensed that it was Cassava. He didn't really want to bother with her, but it would be worse if he prolonged her suffering. "Come in," he said.<p>

Cassava entered. "Prince Vegeta." She was a little nervous, but remained as composed as much as she could when she joined him at his table. "I know it's none of my business, but I was wondering where you were last night."

"You're right. It's not any of your business."

"I know, but I thought the two of us would be together last night during the full moon."

Vegeta felt the tiniest bit of guilt about Cassava. He knew that she sincerely liked him. She might have been madly in love with him. He liked her too. He just preferred Bulma far more. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but you are not my only potential, Cassava."

"Oh…" She began to feel a terrible ache in her chest. "I was not aware, my prince."

Vegeta thought she was doing an alright job keeping her composure, but her eyes gave her away. She was clearly upset. "Is that a problem?"

"No, my prince." She cleared her throat and fought off her emotion that was leaking through. "It is reasonable that you would want to find the most perfect woman for you and the empire. I would hate to be the wrong choice, so feel free to discover on your own that it is me."

Vegeta smirked. He liked her bit of confidence. "You are an excellent choice, Cassava, and you're my mother's favorite."

She smiled beautifully. "Thank you, Prince Vegeta."

"But I do have to make this decision and I can't if you're my only one."

She nodded to herself, though she was hurt and angry. "Were you with another girl last night?"

He didn't mean to, but he smirked right in her face. "I was."

"I see…" She struggled to keep herself calm. _'What have I done wrong? I cannot lose him! I have to figure this out.'_ She forced herself to smirk seductively. "Well, if you do not mind, Sire, I would like to reserve the next full moon for myself."

Vegeta did have an excellent time with Bulma, but he also recalled that he had hurt her. "Alright, Cassava. You will have my undivided attention."

"Thank you, Sire." She felt like she was intruding, but she didn't want to leave. "Would you like me to go?"

'_She is my mother's favorite for a reason, but I can't shake that blasted woman!' _"Feel free to stay with me, Cassava." _'I have to stay with Cassava until it's alright for me to be with Bulma.'_ "I do enjoy your company."

* * *

><p>"We're about to land," Cellena said excited as she sat next to her mate. They had only been cooped up in their ship for about a week, but it seemed like such a longer time than that. Waiting to destroy Frieza made her anxious. "If Bulma's brilliance is as astounding as she claims, then we shouldn't be detected by their radar. They won't know we've arrived until they see us with their own eyes."<p>

Vegeta smirked. "I plan on making quite the entrance."

When they landed on Frieza's station, they did so right near the headquarters. There was nowhere to run or hide, and Vegeta didn't plan on doing so. Everyone was going to be destroyed by his might! All those who worshiped Frieza would die!

He stood by the door as it slowly opened and looked over to his beautiful mate. He was grateful to have her by his side and was pleased that she would be able to reclaim the universe as theirs together. "Let's go."

But they didn't have an army scrambling about to fight them. The base was already being purged and destroyed by another Saiyan couple. "Bardock?" Cellena yelled angrily. "What are you doing here?"

Bardock finished off a couple of guards with a powerful blast and smiled. It had been a while since he killed anything. Though he knew Goku wouldn't approve, Bardock couldn't shake his killer instinct. _'This is still fun, no matter how much I try to deny it.'_

"Hello! Bardock!" she screamed.

King Vegeta was furious, but his rage hadn't reached maximum capacity yet. "Did you tell him where Frieza was?" Vegeta asked his mate.

"No. I wouldn't have done this to you!" Cellena knew her mate could be cruel. He had done questionable things to everyone around him. He deserved Bardock's wrath most of the time, but Bardock showing up to kill Frieza just because King Vegeta could do it was wrong. Bardock was the strongest with a son destined to be the strongest in the universe. He had so many great accomplishments and not killing Frieza wasn't going to make him go insane. King Vegeta needed that victory. "I can't believe he would do this!"

"Frieza is mine…" Vegeta mumbled out before roaring and charging Bardock at Super Saiyan speed. "He's mine!"

"Uh-oh!" Colleen said. "Bardock, he's coming."

Bardock quickly transformed. "Give up, Vegeta. This time, I'm not going easy on you."

"Bring it on, you low level trash!"

The two power levels clashed and the sheer might blew the women back and crushed buildings all around them. King Vegeta threw impressive blows at Bardock, but he dodged them all easily enough. Still, Vegeta had pure motivation and focused rage on his side. He was determined not to lose!

Cellena flew to Colleen prepared to fight her. "I can't believe he came here just to ruin this for Vegeta." She rolled her eyes. "Well, I can. I just can't believe all of you let him."

Colleen prepared herself to fight as well. She knew she still couldn't defeat Cellena, but she would hold her off the best she could if she had to. "I didn't agree with this. I went along with Bardock because he's my mate."

"Vegeta will hate him forever!"

"I know." Colleen begged Bardock to reconsider, but he decided to just go along with his gut and kill Frieza. Colleen thought his gut was a load of crap though. "Bardock saw a vision of us as friends again and King Vegeta not being as hostile toward my family. If Bardock would only stand down, it would fix so many problems."

"But he's being an immature fool."

"Of course he is. That's who he is. That's what he does!"

Cellena felt a huge energy increase. "What's going on? Is that Frieza?"

"He has a couple of different forms. He's powering up as much as he possibly can to prepare for Bardock."

"Then we have some time to try and convince him to stop this madness." _'My mate must kill Frieza. He must!' _"I'm going to help Vegeta!"

"Wait!" Colleen grabbed Cellena's arm before she could fly away. "I've got a plan."

"A plan?" she questioned with little confidence. "What is it?"

"Trust me. Fly across the planet right now. I'm going to stall Bardock long enough for Vegeta to kill Frieza."

"But if you do this, he'll be crossed."

Colleen knew that Bardock was there for their kids now, but he was a terrible father to Raditz when he was small. Colleen had to learn early on who she needed to hold above in her heart. "My children come first. I'll take down anyone who jeopardizes their happiness, including and especially Bardock."

Bardock kneed Vegeta in the gut before pounding his fists into Vegeta's back and sending him into the ground. He was having serious déjà vu. "This is too easy, Vegeta!" Bardock had been a Super Saiyan for years. Though he could have taken his abilities up a notch, he stayed at a much more controlled level. Super Saiyan was rough on Vegeta's body, but Bardock had mastered the technique.

"I'll make this easy for you, Vegeta." He raised his hands up into the sky and began laughing.

_Frieza began to laugh hysterically as he threw his hand up into the air. "You two Saiyans duke it out over which one of you gets to kill me? Well, no more! I'll just destroy this planet along with these Saiyans!_

_A massive ball of energy fled from Frieza's hands while Bardock and King Vegeta were duking it out with each other. They saw a bright flash of light before everything began to turn to ash._

'_Crap!'_ Bardock let his energy ball dissipate and he decided to spare Vegeta further humiliation. "You have to stand down, Vegeta!"

"Absolutely not!" Vegeta came back at Bardock hard with a sucker punch. "Frieza is my kill." Vegeta managed to get a good blow in and punched Bardock hard enough to fill his nose with blood. "I will only concede when I am dead."

Bardock grunted. "I saw a vision of Frieza destroying the planet. I have to finish him now!"

"You back down!" King Vegeta yelled. "He is my kill!"

"How dare you!" they both heard the unmistakable voice behind them say. When they turned around and saw Frieza, Bardock recognized that he was in his final form. "You filthy monkeys dare to challenge me?"

King Vegeta smirked. "I've become what you fear, Frieza. I am a legendary Super Saiyan!"

Frieza's eyes bucked at first, but then he burst into laughter. "So you've transformed. I've transformed too, Vegeta, but that doesn't mean that you're stronger than me."

"If you used your scouter then you would be able to see how inferior your strength is compared to mine. I don't need such a crutch, Frieza. I can sense it."

"You're delusional, Vegeta. You're still nothing but a weak monkey." He started laughing. "You've been hiding all of this time and now you're going to meet your end."

"It's time for your end, Frieza. There's a new supreme ruler of the universe. If I'm feeling merciful, I'll let you be my slave." King Vegeta laughed. "Of course, Saiyans are never merciful."

King Vegeta flew to Frieza at high speed determined to show his greatest foe how inferior he was. Bardock should have just let it happen, but he remembered how his body was destroyed in another life by Frieza's blast. Then he recalled his granddaughter and how distraught she was about her missing tail and then Bardock just reacted socked King Vegeta in face and clear across the sky. "Sorry, but Frieza is mine."

"And who are you?" Frieza asked.

Bardock grunted. "You don't remember me? We haven't met in person, but you knew of my reputation and sent Dadoria to kill me and my crew, only I wasn't there on that mission."

"Sorry," Frieza said. "I have lots of people killed. You and your crew don't ring any particular bells." He laughed. "But if you'd like to join your long lost friends, I'd be more than happy to help."

Bardock grunted and began to gather swirling energy in his hand. "You've lived long enough, Frieza." Bardock threw his energy ball at Frieza and recalled a time when it did nothing. He was once powerless to stop the might of Frieza and he had faith that his son would do what he had failed to do. Now Bardock was going to finish it!

"I don't think so!" King Vegeta yelled just before his energy blast collided and knocked Bardock's out of its collision course.

Bardock grunted and turned around. "Do not interfere, you fool!"

"He. Is. Mine!" King Vegeta powered up and threw a blast at Frieza that he was confident would destroy him and at least wound Bardock if he was stupid enough to stay there. _'Hopefully, I'll kill them both.'_

"This isn't going to work, Vegeta!" Bardock braced himself to block the attack, but then he decided that wasn't enough. _'I should take this fool out now!' _"Kamehameha!" Bardock didn't have time to make the blast extremely powerful, but he planned on overpowering King Vegeta's beam eventually.

King Vegeta had to apply more power to his blast quickly or he would have been overpowered. The beams were even for a little while, but King Vegeta could feel that Bardock had so much more to give. _'I can't hold this. He's too powerful!'_

Frieza watched the two Saiyans fight against each other and felt conflicted. On one hand, it was good that his enemies were trying to kill each other. On the other, it infuriated him that they were both fighting in order to get the honor of killing him. 'These filthy humans believe they can defeat me?' He grunted. _ 'How dare they? There's no way that a Saiyan can surpass me. I could have destroyed both of these monkeys with one blow before. Now they think they can defeat me? It's impossible!' _"Die you monkeys!"

Bardock's eyes bucked once he saw Frieza beginning to gather his energy. _'He's going to make his move if I don't do something!'_

"Take this, Frieza!" Colleen was exceptionally hardheaded, and she put that to the test and rammed it straight into Frieza's chin. She knew she wasn't strong enough to destroy him, but she hit him hard and fast enough to knock him through the sky several thousand feet.

"Get out of there, Colly!" Bardock yelled.

She grunted and started yelling at both of the Saiyans. "Frieza is going to destroy both of you morons if you don't settle your differences."

"I am going to settle this," Bardock said with a smirk. "Vegeta is going down!"

"Bardock, no!" Colleen could not believe that her mate was being so reckless and idiotic, but he did not heed her warning and she watched with horror as Bardock's beam increased and began to overpower her king. _'I have to do something!'_ She closed her eyes and concentrated. _'I have to somehow protect my family!'_

Bardock was pleased once he saw his blast completely overpower King Vegeta's, but he didn't feel Vegeta's energy dissipate. "You're not dead, so where did you go?" He looked around, but didn't see the king.

"I'm above you, you fool!" Vegeta's fists made a violent impact with Bardock's head, but Vegeta had no intention of knocking Bardock away so he could recover and come back more violently. It was painfully clear to Vegeta how much stronger Bardock was, but he would not fail. He had to be the liberator of the Saiyans race! He kept his fists clasped together tightly and continuously kept smashing Bardock in his face.

Bardock was taken off guard, but he eventually pulled himself together and grabbed Vegeta's hands. "What don't you understand, Vegeta? You're outmatched. You always have been!"

"Stand down!" Colleen yelled.

"You heard her," Bardock said.

"No, I'm talking to you, Bardock."

Bardock's eyes bucked. "What?" He was so pissed that he didn't know what to do. "This is Frieza we're talking about!"

"You've had years to do this, Bardock. You know it'll be good for you to just stand aside." She wanted her mate to be the one to kill Frieza, but that was Bardock's own fault. Now with him having visions of a better life after King Vegeta destroyed Frieza, it was best to put their rivalry aside. "Do this for the empire!"

He grunted. "This empire is only alive because of me! I will not concede to this arrogant brat!" Bardock recalled when King Vegeta nearly killed him. "You've done too much to me and my family to just let you have this victory."

"And yet, this victory is mine all the same!"

"According to who?"

"Your mate." He smirked. "That's why she helped me out of the way of the blast."

"She what?" Bardock was amazed. Apparently, Colleen finally got the hang of Instant Transmission, but she certainly shouldn't have been using it to help King Vegeta!

"You're acting crazy!" Colleen said. "Let King Vegeta destroy Frieza and let's be done with this!"

'_I am being very rash about this, but there's no way that King Vegeta deserves this legacy after what he's done to my family. He shouldn't even be a Super Saiyan! I thought there was no way he'd get to that point. Everything is all screwed up.'_ "Stay out of this, Colly. Frieza's life has always been in my hands."

"In your hands?" Frieza yelled furiously. "You fools!" He began to shoot precise lasers toward Bardock, King Vegeta, and Colleen. The Saiyan males dodged his attacks easily enough, but Colleen was having a difficult time.

'_Is a Super Saiyan truly that superior? How can I achieve such a thing?'_

Bardock was being shot at so much that he was having a hard time getting over to Colleen. "Leave her out of this, Frieza!"

"What you monkeys fail to realize is that all life is in my hands!" He shot another beam with a different hand that was just for Colleen.

Colleen had dodged a couple and she knew there were some coming toward her that she would barely miss, but there was one beam in particular coming her way that she knew she wouldn't be able to dodge in time. _'Oh no!'_

Colleen felt her heart stop as she saw the blast heading toward her as she was slowly turning. It was going to hit directly through her heart and she wouldn't have had time to eat a senzu bean to recover. _'Bardock!'_

She felt arms around her and she was moved back a little bit from the blast, but she didn't feel any pain—only her racing heart about to explode from her chest. She figured it was Bardock who had saved her, but she felt another presence right next to her and she recognized that it was Bardock's energy. Then she was even more baffled. "King Vegeta?"

He quickly let her go. "I don't like owing debts, Colleen. We're even."

She was shocked and then grateful, but she wasn't exactly satisfied. "Hardly!"

He rolled his eyes. "Stubborn, Woman."

Frieza was amazed and not in a good way. "How did you survive my attack?"

Vegeta turned around with a smirk. "I've surpassed you in every way, Frieza. Today will be your end!" He charged Frieza and began an onslaught of vicious punches and kicks. Frieza fought back, but he wasn't fast enough to hit King Vegeta and that only angered him and made him sloppier. Vegeta was quite pleased. "I hope you've enjoyed your miserable life, because you've reached your expiration date!"

Bardock felt conflicted. He could have shielded Colleen in the last second after teleporting, but Vegeta got there a second quicker and it made him look good! _'Darn it! She's going to take his side. What should I do?' _He pondered about it for two seconds. "I'm going to finish Frieza off!"

"Wait!" Colleen grabbed his arm before he could rush off. "Why? Why do you have to be so selfish about this?"

Bardock had suppressed his rage and his anger about his failure concerning Frieza, but it never went away. He failed his friends and in another life, his entire people. All of that might have changed, but it still happened for Bardock. He still experienced it all. He couldn't let the tyrant who he despised be killed by the other tyrant that he hated. "This will haunt me if I don't do this," he pleaded. "I know there might be repercussions, but we'll get through this. Don't make me give this honor up."

Colleen looked deeply into her mate's eyes. She knew that there were emotions going on deeper than what he was capable of expressing. "Bardock…" _'He'll have to get over this!'_ "Do it now, King Vegeta!"

The two of them appeared in front of Cellena halfway across the planet.

"What?" Bardock looked around. "What did you just do?" He was furious when he didn't see Frieza!

She quickly punched him in the face. She didn't mind yelling, but he was too angry to yell that much in her face. "What I have to do for our family!"

He growled angrily and approached Colleen again, but Cellena got in the way. "Calm down! This is stupid! If you wanted to kill Frieza, then you should have killed him years ago!"

Bardock had never been so angry with Colleen before. Not only had she saved Vegeta's life, but she had also betrayed him. "We'll settle this later!" He couldn't waste any more time and teleported to King Vegeta who was laughing maniacally and hysterically happy.

"You're too late, Bardock!"

Bardock couldn't accept that and began searching for Frieza's energy, but there wasn't a shred of it anywhere. "You killed him?"

He stopped laughing and smirked. "Yes, thanks to your mate."

Bardock's eye sight disappeared and he saw nothing but red. King Vegeta thought he would be ready for Bardock's attacks, but even though he blocked Bardock's punch, it still felt like his arm was broken from the sheer impact. King Vegeta tried to fight back, but he suddenly felt like a child fighting against a powerful man. Each blow felt like it would put Vegeta down and every time Bardock knocked Vegeta back, Bardock would teleport behind him so he couldn't have any rest. The last strike was a backhand to the face that sent him straight into the ground. He officially couldn't move.

Then, Bardock had his first rational thought. _'We won't have to worry about how Vegeta gets along with our family if he's dead.' _He outstretched his hand and began to gather up enough energy to destroy him. "Looks like it's the end for you." He laughed. "What is it that my son calls you? King Dick?"

"You never were good with your rage," Cellena spoke softly in his ear. "It might have made you powerful, but it always left you open up to attacks."

It took Bardock a moment to even realize that Cellena had blasted a hole straight through him. "Cellena?" He came to himself and looked down at the hole inside of him as blood exploded out of his mouth. He was surprised that someone with inferior power could have injured him so, but Cellena always was an expert when it came to energy manipulation. He wasn't going to survive without a senzu bean.

"I believe you need this." She reached out her hand and revealed a senzu bean. "Colleen gave it to me. It's pretty extraordinary that this little bean can save your life, but I will let it do exactly that if you can behave yourself."

"Where's Colleen?" he seethed.

"She's giving Vegeta a bean right now." She smirked. "You may be stronger than all of us combined, but I don't think it would be wise to fight him in your present state, especially considering that he now has a power boost after you savagely attacked him."

"You don't think he deserves to die for all of the crimes he's committed against my family?"

"And you don't think you deserve to die for all of the crimes we've committed against countless of other families, Bardock?" She laughed. "Come on, Bardock! I know you far better than anyone else. I know you're not acting rationally and like the new Bardock you've become. Don't be that selfish fool who I didn't even want to tell that he had a son and that he died."

Bardock looked around at all the destruction that had befallen the planet ever since he and Colleen arrived. All of Frieza's men deserved to die, just like Frieza deserved to die. But Bardock wasn't acting out on what was or what wasn't right. It was all a personal vendetta. "Give me the bean. I'll behave."

She felt instant relief and placed the bean in his hand. "Now don't you dare go back on your word!"

He quickly ate it and immediately felt better physically, but he was still crossed with Colleen. "Where do we go now from here?"

She smiled. "Hopefully home."

Bardock and Cellena landed in front of King Vegeta and Colleen. Colleen tried to smile at her mate, but he crossed his arms and looked away. He still felt the sting of her betrayal. She honestly didn't know what to do. She couldn't be angry anymore after sensing that he was genuinely hurt by her betrayal, but she couldn't take it back. She was doing what was best for her children.

"Shall we finish this?" King Vegeta asked Bardock.

"My King!" Colleen interrupted by bowing before him. "I have been a loyal servant of the crown. I didn't want any trouble, but you brought it to my front door. Bardock and Cellena were once lovers. That stung me as well, but I've gotten over it. I'm not intimidated by her anymore."

King Vegeta crossed his arms. "You think I'm intimidated by Bardock?" he asked offended.

"Perhaps in some ways. I considered leaving Bardock many years ago, but it was Cellena who convinced me to work things out with my mate."

Bardock looked to Cellena. He didn't know that piece of information and though he was grateful, he was also uncomfortable with it.

"If it's their past relationship that makes you uncomfortable with my family, I ask that you let the past be the past. If it is his strength that concerns you, I ask that you let us be a force for the empire."

Bardock's eyes bucked. _'What is she suggesting?'_ "Colleen—"

"My King, my family is stronger than just about everyone in our race. My son is brilliant. He might even be smarter than his grandfather."

That piqued the king's interest. "Is that so?" _ 'But I don't want this low level trash around my daughter. She seemed so disappointed that I forbade her from seeing that disrespectful brat. She'd be much better off with a prestigious elite with some respect and loyalty like Fenn.'_

"We are servants of the empire, my king."

King Vegeta liked groveling, but he remembered all of the fighting and he wasn't very fond of "King Dick". Then of course, there was Bardock. He still had yet to bow and profess his loyalty. "Tell me, Colleen. Do you believe this declaration of dependence is enough penance for your crimes?"

"No, my king. It might be right of you not to completely trust me. Frankly, I don't trust you either. I will always do what's best for my family first, but right now, I believe submitting myself is the right course of action."

King Vegeta didn't know what to think about Colleen, but Cellena certainly was satisfied. "Rise."

She did as she was told and she was grateful. "I apologize for coming here."

"I'm sure it wasn't your idea," Cellena said. "Where did you get the ship?"

Bardock crossed his arms. "Like I'm going to tell you—"

"It was Bulma," Colleen said.

"What is wrong with you?" Bardock hollered and grabbed her arm.

"Then it was indeed her," King Vegeta said while stroking his beard. "Why Bulma would do something to defy me is beyond my reasoning."

Bardock glared. "You mean besides what you did to her father?"

"It was no worse than what she did to him all of those years she rejected him," said the king. "Besides, I know this girl. She would only do something if it suited her ambitions."

'_I don't need Bulma cutting ties with me one hundred percent because Colleen snitched.'_ "I didn't give her much of a choice."

"Bulma always has a choice," Cellena said. _'She's been making secret deals with Bardock all these years, probably because he's the one who turned her onto my son. I have to nip their friendship in the bud. I don't want him for their union.'_ "I'll deal with her when we get back to earth."

Bardock rolled his eyes. "I'm leaving." Colleen began to follow after her mate, but he pushed her in her chest back. "I need some space from you right now."

"What?" she barked. "You were acting like a complete lunatic and you want space from me?"

"It's fine," Cellena said. "Colleen will accompany us on our way back."

"She will?" Vegeta asked with a cocked brow.

"Of course," Cellena said. "Colleen has saved your life twice today and secured your victory against Frieza. I think we can give her a ride." She said it with just enough bite that Vegeta knew not to argue about it.

"Fine."

Bardock was really sickened by watching Colleen sell out to the royals. Some time alone would give him a chance to cool down. He only hoped that she wasn't so pissed by the time they saw each other again.

Colleen sighed heavily as she watched her mate fly off without her. "I can't believe this…"

"Why?" Vegeta asked. "He's a fool. He's always been one and that's not going to change."

"That's true," Cellena said. "No matter how far we progress, there's always a chance that we can revert to who we once were."

Colleen took Cellena's words to heart and she reminded herself that no matter what kind of deals she made with Cellena and King Vegeta, they were both capable of betraying her if the opportune moment arose. "Yes, my queen."

* * *

><p>Cerina was summoned to go to the war room to meet her brother. She suspected that he had information about Bulma. She was hesitant to find out the truth. She didn't want to believe that Bulma would betray them. <em> 'She's my sister. How could she have anything but my best interest at heart?'<em> But Cerina was going to be as detached as she possibly could. She had to be logical. When she entered, she was surprised to see Bulma with Vegeta. "What's going on, Brother?"

"I uncovered Bulma's plot," he said.

She gasped. "So you did make those weapons?"

Bulma laughed. "I did, Cerina, but it was for the benefit of the empire."

"I don't understand."

"All of the guns I created had explosions in them. Everyone who had one is now dead. I destroyed an entire human army for the empire."

Cerina couldn't believe her ears. "You killed an army of humans?"

"You're missing the point," Vegeta said irritated. "I win our little bet, Cerina. You have to praise me in front of Mother and Father and believe me; I composed a list of things for you to say."

"No way!" she yelled. "Bulma was still up to something! You have to praise me in front of Mother and Father."

"Perhaps you can both come to some kind of agreement."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Fine. We will both praise each other and we'll both receive their glory." Vegeta was confused by Bulma. _'Why would she stick up for Cerina? She must be in a very good mood.'_

"Now let's get started on your task force," Bulma told Cerina.

"You wanna help?" she asked surprised.

"Of course. You think just because I killed serveral thousand humans that I don't want to preserve the lives of innocent ones?"

Cerina shrugged. "I can't begin to imagine what goes on in that brain of yours."

Vegeta laughed. "Let's get started on solving this human panic before Mother and Father come home. It'll be good for all of our careers."

Bulma smiled. _ 'Vegeta loves me, Cerina loves me, Queen Cellena loves me, and now King Vegeta will respect me after this massacre. The humans will appreciate me helping Cerina with this task force and they'll never learn that I killed all of those humans. All I have to do is win the respect of the Saiyans and I'll do that by strength. I will be queen one day!' _"Let's get started."

To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24: Damage Control

**A/N:** I'm so excited, because a time jump is coming up soon. I was trying to time skip the next chapter, but this one was just becoming too long. So enjoy Kakarot's adolescence, because he's about to become a teenager pretty soon!

**Q:** If Cerina challenged Vegeta for the throne, would she be next in line?

**A:** That would depend on King Vegeta and Queen Cellena. They make the rules and neither of them would want to take away anything from their beloved son, UNLESS he did something really, really bad. But if Cerina challenged Vegeta for his throne, Vegeta has too much pride to say no. But Cerina would never challenge him, UNLESS he did something really, REALLY bad. But Vegeta would never….*shifty eyes*

**Frieza Fight:** I know the fight was over fast, but if you expected it to be an epic battle…I don't understand why. Super Saiyan is just too powerful for Frieza and Bardock has become King Vegeta's obsession and Bardock really hates the king too. If you've seen Episode of Bardock, when Bardock became a Super Saiyan, he did not screw around with Frieza's ancestor. It was over so fast! Bardock does not play and King Vegeta didn't have time to play around either. So if the fight wasn't what you expected…my goal isn't to do what you guys expect. I'm not rewriting Dragonball Z. I'm writing Dragonball Legends. The Saiyans are concerned about Broly, not about Frieza. Frieza didn't make Prince Vegeta his whipping boy. It's not the same dynamic in the show so I didn't treat him like it was the same dynamic. Besides, with Bardock's power being essentially somewhere at the level of Goku fighting Cell, should a Frieza fight take more than five minutes? No. So that's why I did what I did. There will be other epic battles and there are bad guys that will be far more troublesome to Bardock and his family than Frieza could ever dream...

Chapter 24

I do not own DBZ

Cellena came out of her room after being with her mate. She wanted to get something to drink and then spotted Colleen sitting near the navigation system and watching the stars through the glass. She looked very conflicted and very lonely, so Cellena decided to join her side. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

She shrugged. "You and Vegeta certainly do have a lot of sex."

Cellena smirked. "Don't you and Bardock?"

Colleen nearly blushed and nodded. "I can believe he reacted so stupidly, yet I'm still shocked. I don't know why. My daughter warned us that I would have to stop him from being an idiot."

"Really?" Cellena asked fascinated. "She is certainly a powerful little girl."

"She could be a great help to the empire," Colleen said. "You once used to depend on Bardock's powers. Why not find the value in my family once again?"

"I would love to, Colleen. I honestly would." Cellena sighed. "But I don't believe it'll work out in the case of Kara."

"Why?" she asked offended. "Are you still angry about her taking over your body?"

"I'm not particularly angry. Will I ever forget? Never! But I would rather see the value in people and how they can help the empire advance. I could find common ground with Kara, but the people hate her."

"What do you mean?" Colleen asked bewildered.

Cellena was confused. "Kakarot never told you?"

She felt an instant pang of anger. "Told me what?"

Cellena had a tablet sitting around and she scrolled through a couple of things until she pulled up a news article. "I can't blame Kara for not telling you all. It is rather embarrassing."

Colleen held the tablet and felt her heart explode as she looked at the picture of her daughter distraught and covered in egg yolk while Saiyan's threw rocks at her. She was of course angry, but her heart went out to her young daughter and she wished she could have made it right as a mother. "Were they punished?"

"What would you have me do to a mob? Besides, all of this happened while our mates were fighting again. I was busy."

Colleen continued to skim through the story and was absolutely horrified. There was only one bright spot. "Cerina defended her?"

"Yes." Cellena thought about her odd daughter and how compassionate she was. She could never be disgusted with her daughter, because she thought it was a result of the spiritual water that had suppressed her power and most of her Saiyan instincts. It was Cellena's fault her daughter was so strange, so she didn't mind it all too much. "She is an incredibly different girl. Her compassion upsets her father, but I hope I can channel it for good use."

Colleen took an instant liking to her. "I'd like to meet her."

"I could arrange that. Honestly, she needs more people around her that appreciate her personality."

Colleen stared at the picture of the beautiful princess. _'She could mate with my son one day._' She smiled. "What would it take for you to consider my son to be Cerina's mate?"

Cellena was surprised, but could appreciate her being forward. "Can we keep something between the two of us?"

"Sure. I swear."

"When Bardock and I went to see Baba, she told us that she saw our bloodlines joining together and creating a powerful child. It may or may not be something that comes out of this generation, but Kakarot is my absolute first pick for my daughter."

"Really?" Colleen asked amazed. _'My son is going to be a prince?'_

"Absolutely. I hear he's a little rough around the edges, but he's intelligent and strong. He could stand to be a bit more respectful toward my mate if he wants to be a Saiyan prince, but I'm sure he'll grow out of his rebellion."

"Probably not," Colleen laughed. "But Kakarot has a different side to him, though. He'd do anything to protect his family."

"I saw. He fought valiantly against my mate. He would have fought to the death to save his father."

"So is there a way I could guarantee that Kakarot will be her mate?"

"Not really. There are other prospects. We had a boom in our population. There are many elites her age, and her mate doesn't even need to be around her age. He needs to be powerful, smart, and demonstrate great leadership. Fenn is also a magnificent choice for Cerina and Vegeta is fond of him for all of the work his family has done for the empire. Besides, I believe she likes him. They spend a generous amount of time with each other."

Colleen sighed a little defeated. _'Kakarot is so stubborn. I need him to fight for this girl, but he's never going to do that. If his human friend bullies him into mating with her, Cellena will be furious and I don't think she'll pardon Kakarot. How can she? I have to push him in Cerina's direction.' _"He could take his grandfather's position. He's smart enough."

"Vegeta will never trust him enough to promote him that high. I don't think he'll be allowed a position as a scientist, but there is something that I'd personally like him to work on."

"And what's that?"

"Your condition."

"Oh…" Colleen felt a bit embarrassed about Cellena knowing. "Every time I have children, I get sick and I nearly die. If I have another one, I'm certain neither of us would survive."

"There have been several cases of the outbreak of the Baga Virus."

"You named it after my father?"

"He discovered it."

In a way, she felt terrible for her father, though it was what he deserved. _'This certainly wasn't the legacy he wanted so badly.'_ "Do you really think there's a cure?"

"There has to be. We can't die like weaklings. We're meant to die on the battlefield. That is the only graceful death as a Saiyan. As the queen, I can't let our women suffer such a fate. Besides, if Cerina had a daughter by Kakarot, she would most likely carry the virus and I can't have that."

It was something that Colleen feared. She didn't want her sons to be burdened with her illness. Kara and Fasha might have possessed it. _'I have to make sure that they can have a family one day.'_ "Thank you, my queen."

"You are welcome." Cellena smiled. _'Despite all that's happened, I do still like Colleen. As long as I can make her life pleasant for her family, she will be loyal. Perhaps it's time to welcome her back as my friend.' _"I'm going to contact Basila and have her start planning for a celebration for our king. I would like you to be there."

"Really?" Colleen was self-conscious and began messing with her thick hair. "I'm not exactly appropriate for such a thing." She blushed from embarrassment. _ 'I didn't have the money to keep my hair up. I must look like such a peasant to her.'_

"I will handle that all when we get to earth, Colleen. Don't worry about any of that. I will treat you with all of the benefits of being my friend."

She cocked her brow suspiciously. "And there's no catch?"

'_If there was, I certainly wouldn't be telling you.'_ "There's no catch."

* * *

><p>Summer needed to pick up a couple of things for her house and Raditz was busy out hunting with his son and sister, and Kakarot was missing and up to no good, so she decided to take a chance and bring her daughter with her to a human city. She kept on a pair of sunglasses while trying to keep as inconspicuous as possible. For the most part, it seemed to work.<p>

"Momma, can we find something for grandpa and grandma for when they get back?" Fasha asked.

"Sure," she said. "I just have to pick up some cleaning supplies first."

Fasha frowned. "I hate cleaning!"

"Well, we're gonna be doing a lot of cleaning. Your room is a mess!" Summer explored the department store with her daughter and when she got to a section with paintings, she observed them for a while and critiqued them in her head. She knew she was capable of doing even better.

"Momma, you should sell some of your art. I bet you could make a lot of money."

"I don't know, Baby. I don't know who I would even talk to or who would be interested."

"I would," said a woman from behind.

Summer got defensive and turned around quickly, but she soon realized that it was just a human and she was not in any danger. "Are you an art dealer or something?"

"Sort of." She was a woman in her thirties dressed in nice, but casual work clothes. "You're Summer, right?"

Her eyes bucked. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm sorry. You're so famous. I didn't mean to blow your cover."

"So what do you want?" She mentally prepared herself for a fight if she had to. She hadn't fought anyone outside of her family in a friendly spar, so she was a little nervous and excited.

"I have something I want to talk to you about. It's something that only you could understand." The woman looked as if she was going to cry. "Do you think we could talk in private a little bit? I could even buy you lunch."

"Oh I don't know about—"

"Food!" Fasha cheered. "I'm starving, Mama!"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Okay. Fine."

Fasha mentioned how much she loved pizza and they made sure to go to a buffet with lots of pizza. Summer didn't want Fasha continuously going up to the food by herself and making a mess, so she got her daughter several plates and sat her at the end of the table so she could talk to the mysterious woman. "You said your name was Patty?"

"Yes, and I wanted to talk to you because I find myself in a similar position as you." She smiled dreamily. "I'm in love with a Saiyan."

"Oh…" Summer suddenly knew that she wouldn't be able to help the poor woman and she felt awful about it. "Listen, I know that love can be a strong feeling, but you have to think about what this will do to your life. I might have been pardoned, but that doesn't mean you will be. I can't encourage you to lose your life."

"But look at your daughter," Patty said. "Are you telling me that you regret everything?"

Summer looked at her darling daughter stuffing her face. They did have a hard time because of the law, but her children brought her such joy. "I love Raditz more than I can ever express. My children have brought me so much happiness and they've fulfilled me in a way I never thought possible. I don't regret my life, because any other rational option wouldn't have them in it. I would die for them."

Patty was confused. "Then how can you tell me not to take the same risk?"

"I don't want anyone else to die," she said. "But it's your choice. I wish everyone could love whoever they loved without fear from the empire. If Raditz can make me happy, I'm sure there are other Saiyan and human couples out there that can make it work. I think I've made him kinder and he's toughened me out."

Patty laughed. "Has it been rough living with Saiyans?"

"Sometimes, but I think we Saiyans and humans can learn a lot from each other."

"So what do you think I should do?"

Summer sighed heavily. It was a difficult decision. "My only regret is that I was so young, but that would be true if I was with a human. If I had to do it all over again knowing the life that I have now, I would do it all again. I love my family."

Patty smiled. "I promise I will be careful and I won't do anything rash. I'm hoping that the law won't always be in effect. In the meantime, we will continue to be friends."

"How come you think the law will change?" Summer hadn't heard of any kind of reform.

"I'm just being optimistic." She gathered her purse and stood up. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Summer, but I'm afraid I have to go." She handed Summer a card. "If you would like to sell your art, I would be very interested."

"Okay." Summer was excited. She didn't like farming much, so it would be nice if she could buy groceries instead of having to farm so much. "Yay!"

Patty was very pleased when she walked out of the restaurant. As soon as she turned the corner, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and made a call. "I got exactly what I needed."

* * *

><p>"Great," Bulma said while struggling not to laugh maniacally. "Hold off on writing the article until Cellena gets back. I want to make sure she sees it and all the damage it causes."<p>

"Roger that, Ms. Q."

Bulma hung up her phone and looked herself over in her large vanity mirror. "That 'Q' stands for Queen." She smirked. _'What will fail first, Cellena? Will it be your law or will it be your popularity? Either way, I win.'_

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing?" Chi-Chi asked Kakarot. They arrived in a rough city, in the roughest part, at a very shady warehouse. Chi-Chi wasn't exactly afraid with Kakarot being near her, but she was just concerned in general. "Are we about to do something stupid?"<p>

"If you don't wanna be here, go home. You're the one who wants to tag along all the time." Kakarot banged on the backdoor loudly until a very angry and ugly Saiyan answered the door. "I'm here for the fights."

He laughed. "You wanna compete?"

"Did I stutter?" Kakarot asked. "I'll take you and whoever else there is all at once!"

He laughed. "I like your spunk, Kid! Come on in. I'm gonna enjoy watching you get beat up!"

Kakarot smirked. "Come on, Chi."

"Woah!" The guard pushed Chi-Chi back. "You can't let a human woman compete. She's gonna get killed in no time."

"Humans compete against Saiyans?" she asked confused.

"Not exactly." He shook his head. "You guys have absolutely no idea what's going on, do you?"

"I heard there were underground, unsanctioned, vicious fights going on. I wanted to be a part of it to prove myself."

He laughed again. "We don't let kids compete. You have to at least be sixteen-years-old. Sometimes, it's a fight to the death."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"If the empire finds out about these fights, no one is taking the fall for an idiotic kid."

Kakarot crossed his arms and pouted. "Well, that's just stupid! Then why did my contact tell me about this place?"

"Because there is something we let kids do, and our investors gamble even more money in the human fights."

"Human fights?" Chi-Chi asked. "I still don't understand."

"Have you ever seen chicken fights before?" the Saiyan asked.

"Maybe on the computer."

"It's essentially the same thing, except we bet on humans that Saiyans train."

Chi-Chi's mouth dropped. She was appalled. _ 'Saiyans watch humans beat the snot out of each other like animals? That's sick!'_

"Well that's stupid!" Kakarot barked. "Why would I care about humans fighting? They're not as impressive as us."

"That's what makes it so interesting. You don't know what to expect with these humans. They may not be anything special, but that's the beauty about these brutal fights. There's generally no flash, just a lot of blood. If you're any good at training your human, you've got a huge opportunity to make a lot of money.

"Well, I would like to make a lot of money…" Kakarot began to really think about it. _'Maybe it would do me some good until I'm old enough to compete. I've got a few years. Besides, I'll be known as a great coach and cash in before making my debut and completely overtaking this sport._' "Okay. I'm in."

"Then you had better hurry. They already started picking their humans. There are only slim pickings left."

"Come on!" Kakarot grabbed Chi-Chi's wrist and pulled her inside.

Chi-Chi giggled. _'He's holding my hand! He can be so sly and romantic when he wants to be.'_

There was a large group of rowdy Saiyans gathered around a bunch of humans. Kakarot ran to a man holding a clipboard. He figured he'd be the one in charge. "I want a human!"

The man looked at Chi-Chi. "You seriously want a girl to compete?"

Chi-Chi became offended. "I can beat anyone you put in there!"

"No," Kakarot said quickly and quite protectively. "Not this girl. I want one of your humans you have here." He smiled. "Or can I go pick my own?"

"No. You have to pick one that's signed a disclaimer that no one will miss that we've already picked out." He started laughing. "There's only one more left."

"Really?" he asked disappointed. "He can't be that bad, can he?"

"See for yourself!"

Kakarot pushed his way through the crowd and saw the only human left. He was currently being laughed at and Kakarot would have joined the laughter if he wasn't so appalled. "That's seriously my only option?" Everyone laughed harder. Even the humans were laughing at the little human boy, and he was quite little. He was also bald with six dots on his forehead. And if Kakarot wasn't mistaken, the human did not have a nose. "This is ridiculous. Who would even let him in here?"

The kid grunted. "Hey! I'm plenty strong!"

"Have you had any training?"

"I had plenty of training at my temple. I sought at Master Roshi, but I couldn't find him."

Kakarot was intrigued. _'Master Roshi? That's the old man who trained Goku and who trained Bulma. If this kid was going to be trained by Master Roshi, there's a chance that Goku knew him. And if Goku knew him that would mean that he can potentially be a powerful fighter.'_ Kakarot smirked. "Fine! I'll take him and he'll beat all of you!"

"How about an opening match?" One of the Saiyans asked. "It won't be to the death, but I think it'll be interesting."

"No one will bet on him," said one of the humans. "Let's give the kid a week or two."

"I can take on anybody now!" the little human said. "I will win!"

'_I don't know about this,'_ Kakarot thought to himself._ 'I don't wanna get him killed right now. I won't make any profit, but I can't exactly back down. It's better to humiliate him. I can get all of that bravado out now and then he won't be such a punk.'_ "Fine. Let the runt fight. If he gets beat up, then it's not on me. But when I come back and he wins, I'll take my glory."

"I'm not going to lose!" the little human yelled.

"Whatever, Baldy. Just start fighting."

"I have a name!" he yelled at Kakarot. "I'm Krillin."

"I agree. You're gonna be killed." He smirked. "Now go on, Baldy. Please hurry up and humiliate yourself."

Krillin was not happy with his choice of a trainer. He wanted to go back to his temple and take on all the jerks that picked on him. If he couldn't have Master Roshi, a Saiyan seemed like the best choice. Saiyans don't exactly cooperate with humans about fighting, so he had to agree to underground fighting to get what he needed. He wanted one of the tough ones to teach him, not some punk kid. _'I bet I can fight better than he can.'_

A tall and buff human came from the crowd and volunteered to beat up the little punk. "I'll make this quick."

Krillin's face began to turn blue, but he still tried to act tough. "You'll be sorry for challenging me!"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. _'This guy is a wimp. He's only acting tough. He doesn't even think he's gonna win. He's such a dud.'_

"Kakarot," Chi-Chi said in his ear, "don't you think this is a completely huge mistake?"

"Not for me," Kakarot said while smirking. "But I'm sure it'll be painful for him."

Krillin was terrified, but he was determined to prove himself. But as soon as the bell sounded, he was down and the room was spinning. His head was ringing and laughter echoed throughout the room. Kakarot appeared above him in multiple forms, but they all shook their head. "It looks like I've got my work cut out for me, Baldy."

Kakarot carried his runt over to Chi-Chi's castle. They couldn't keep him over his house and Kakarot couldn't sneak out food and feed him in a house of Saiyans. There was just no way. Besides, Kakarot went over Chi-Chi's all the time and she had more than enough space.

Kakarot tossed Krillin in an empty room on a bed, but he bounced off and onto the floor. Then Kakarot just shrugged. "Oh well."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Don't you think this is a little barbaric?"

Kakarot pretended to be offended and plopped in a chair. "I'm a Saiyan. I'm supposed to be barbaric."

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Kakarot! Krillin is like your slave! Humans have rights. You can't treat him like a pet."

"Well, is he my pet or my slave? I'm confused."

She punched him in the arm. "Kakarot!"

"He signed up for this. I'm gonna train him and make him strong. He's gonna get exactly what he wants and I'm gonna win money and get a mild bit of the respect that I deserve until I get my chance to prove I'm the absolute best. That's what I want."

"And what about what I want?" she said with a little smirk.

"You want to be near me."

"I want to be more than just your friend!"

"Then lose your conscious and be my partner, Chi." He smirked. "I know you're not as good as you pretend to be. You're a bad girl."

She giggled and turned away. "No. My Papa raised me well."

"And I'm raising you different." Kakarot couldn't be fooled by her innocent smile. "I've shown you the dark side and I know you enjoy it. We've broken an entry. We've committed theft. What's a little blood between friends?"

Chi-Chi tried to not give into Kakarot when he went on his bad boy rants, but she did secretly like it and it wasn't much of a secret anymore. Her father did raise her to be well-behaved, but there was nothing wrong with being a little naughty sometimes. "I wanna seal our partnership with a kiss."

Kakarot stared at the cute human girl. She was going to be persistent about their relationship and there was nothing he could do to stop her from dreaming. Was it wrong to take advantage of her dreams? He did warn her. "Come here."

She turned instantly red at first, but then she controlled herself. She did want to kiss him. That's what she had been working toward for a very long time. She kept herself calm and walked over to the smug smiling Kakarot and she bent down to his lips. "I'm gonna kiss you now."

He smirked. "Be my guest."

She closed her eyes and shoved her face forward into his lips. Neither of them knew what to do beyond that, so their lips held contact for a few seconds until she backed away. "That's my first kiss."

"That's not really a kiss," Kakarot said, "but perhaps I'll let you give me a real one another day."

She giggled. "You're falling for me, Kakarot."

He laughed. "Keep dreaming, Chi."

"Always."

* * *

><p>Bardock landed on earth not too far from his home. He sensed that Colleen had not yet arrived on earth, so he was grateful he didn't have to hear her mouth. He was glad to be alone with his thoughts, though he did miss having sex with Colleen.<p>

He flew to his home and before he could even land, he was bombarded by Kara, Fasha, and Tora. "You're back!" They collided with enough force to knock him down on the ground.

They did cheer him up. "I'm glad to see you brats too!"

"Where's grandma?" Tora asked.

Bardock hesitated.

Kara gasped. "Papa! How could you be so mean to her?"

"I wasn't mean!" he barked defensively. "She sold me out to Vegeta and Cellena. I told her I needed space."

Kakarot, Raditz, and Summer came out of the house as well. When Raditz didn't see his mother, he shook his head at his father. "You really did do something stupid, didn't you?"

Bardock grunted and stood up. "Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea, but you don't know what she did. She—"

"Where is she?" Summer asked and already got defensive. Women liked to stick together.

"He left her!" Kara yelled while stomping her foot into the ground.

Summer gasped. "How could you leave your mate stranded on an alien planet?"

"Because she helped King Vegeta kill Frieza!"

"Why?" Kakarot asked.

"What do you mean why?" Bardock seethed. "She shouldn't have done it!"

"Kakarot has a point," Raditz said. "She wouldn't have done it without a good reason. Kara said you were going to do something stupid. Did you do something incredibly stupid?"

Bardock was angry, but he didn't feel like arguing with his children anymore. "Whatever! What's for dinner?"

Summer crossed her arms and shook her head. "We're having fish. I hope we have enough for you, but Raditz must have left your fish down in the river!" She snapped her head and walked back inside her house.

Bardock couldn't believe that no one cared to hear his side of the story. Even Fasha was very upset and she fumed up her face at her grandpa and walked away shaking her head. "Cellena's taking her home!" he yelled to her, hoping to cheer his baby girl up.

* * *

><p>Cerina was asleep in her study until she heard a knock at her door. She yawned and was able to sense that Fenn was there. She was glad that she didn't fall asleep in her pajamas, because she did not want him to see her. "What's going on?" She started blushing as well. <em>'Does he expect me to let him into my room?'<em> "You know it's late."

"Your parents have arrived. I was sent to summon you. They want you to meet them in their quarters."

"Okay. I'll be there soon, Fenn. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Princess."

Cerina closed the door, but she was still blushing. _'I don't like Fenn, do I? I must just be blushing because I'm a shy girl. I like someone else.'_ She nearly swooned when she thought about Kakarot. _'I would love if he joined our task force!'_

She hurried to meet her mother and father in their chambers. Vegeta was sitting on a couch waiting for his little sister. When she saw them all, she became nervous.

"Cerina," her father said with a smile, "Vegeta has told us that you have been doing well while we've been away."

'_He actually decided to put in a good word for me?'_ "Yes, Father. We've had a crisis and Vegeta handled it very well also."

"But you didn't kill the Saiyans who disobeyed my law?" King Vegeta asked his son.

Vegeta was beginning to feel the heat from being grilled by his father, but he kept calm. "No situation is always the same, Father. I felt for this case, the young Saiyans deserved a chance to redeem themselves, but I recognized that the atmosphere with the humans would be too intense. That's why they were exiled."

"Did you at least remove their tails?"

Vegeta shied his eyes away from his father. "There were other circumstances, Father."

King Vegeta cocked his brow. "Such as?"

"It was his call," Cellena said. "I'm more curious as to how you've handled our humans. Did you kill everyone who panicked in the streets to calm their fear?"

"No. They appreciated my swift justice," Vegeta said. "And Cerina also had a good idea about patrolling the planet with a team of elite Saiyans, especially during a full moon."

"And how will you control these elites?" Cellena asked. "We don't need anyone transforming and destroying our home and though they may be elites, most Saiyan cannot control their transformed states."

"Yes," Cerina said, "but Bulma is creating a special suit that will keep Saiyans from absorbing blutz waves."

Her father was impressed. "And who came up with such an idea?"

Cerina became bashful. "Basila and Fenn are big contributors, but it was my idea."

"Excellent!" Cellena said with pride. "It would seem that the two of you worked together and did well while we were away."

"But where is Bulma?" King Vegeta asked with a slight sneer.

Prince Vegeta recognized the simmering anger in his father. _'What has Bulma done now?'_ "She's staying with her mother."

"What?" Cellena was stunned. It was good that Bulma went to visit her mother, but it didn't make much sense. _'Why not go after her father's death? She completely disowned her mother. Did she go back to her because I warned her not to be with my son? Is she angry with me?'_ "I'll send for Bulma in the morning. I know she won't want to miss our party."

"Party?" Cerina asked excited.

"Yes, to celebrate your father destroying Frieza."

Both of her children's eyes bucked. "That's amazing, Father!" Cerina said with such pride. "I'm proud that you're so strong."

Vegeta patted his daughter on her head. He was often concerned with her softheartedness, but he had a soft spot in his for her. "He was no match for me," Vegeta said nonchalantly. "It didn't take long to defeat him at all."

Prince Vegeta was proud of his father's accomplishments, but he was still concerned for how he looked when Bulma was mentioned. "Bulma and I also foiled a human rebellion. They were going to attack us during the night of the full moon, but Bulma infiltrated them and together we were able to dismantle the entire army."

"Really?" _'I don't need these humans causing any trouble. It would be better just to destroy them if they don't like being servants.' _"And how did you uncover such a plan?"

Vegeta was a little stunned and he wasn't sure what to say. "Bulma…She was very observant and picked it up from one of our spies."

'_That doesn't make me like her or trust her anymore.' _"I don't want to speak of Bulma. I want to go to sleep. You two may leave. Your accomplishments shall be honored tomorrow night as well."

Cerina practically gasped. "I can't wait, Father!" She stood up with her brother and they both bowed before leaving the room.

When they were far away enough, Vegeta nudged his sister to come with him to speak in a private location. "Father cannot know that Bulma made those weapons."

"Why? She destroyed them all, didn't she? Wasn't it part of her plan?"

"It was, but I don't want Father to do something rash against her. Father killed her father. She has a reason to want vengeance."

Cerina was surprised and sad for Bulma. She never knew that. "But…She wouldn't get revenge on us. She loves our mother and she loves you. If you love someone, you wouldn't do something on purpose to hurt them."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "As usual, you are too naïve." He pointed his finger at his sister threateningly. "Breathe a word to anyone about those weapons, and I will destroy you."

Cerina hadn't really had any problems with her brother. She was intimidated by his sudden rage. "I don't want anything to happen to Bulma, Brother. I'll keep this quiet."

He smirked. "Good."

* * *

><p>Bardock reached out next to him and realized that he was once again alone in bed. He sighed deeply and concentrated to find Colleen's energy. He felt her energy late in the night, but he couldn't sense her at that moment. <em> 'She must still be sleeping. Usually she's here making breakfast about this time.'<em>

Bardock did smell breakfast, so he got up and came into the kitchen. He was not pleased with his sleeping arrangements, so he was determined to repair his house. "Kakarot," he said to his son when he saw him sitting at the table, "we're gonna work on the house today."

Kakarot remembered his human back at Chi-Chi's place. "But, I've got things to do."

"Maybe you did, but now you don't. I want my house fixed."

"Papa," Kara said, "we never got to train with just the two of us."

"There you go," Kakarot said. "Why don't you train with Kara and we'll work on the house another day?"

"No," Bardock said. "I'll train with Kara like I promised, but I need my own space. I'm sure your brother wants you out of his house."

"Kakarot is barely over here," Raditz said before smirking evilly. "In fact, he doesn't even sleep here that often either."

Kakarot glared at his brother and then turned to his father and realized that his father was also glaring at him. "Where have you been, Boy?"

"Chi-Chi's castle," he admitted. "She has a lot of space. She cooks really well. I like to eat."

Bardock was baffled. "So you're into the girl?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Whatever! You guys and Chi-Chi can think whatever you want. I'm sick of talking about this."

Kara immediately began to blush.

"What's wrong with you?" Tora asked. "Are you sick?"

Raditz began to laugh. "Oh! I sense a visitor."

She hid her head on the table and covered it with her arms. "Leave me alone, Raditz!"

He laughed and got up to get the door.

Bardock eyed his young daughter. "What are you blushing for, Kara?" He felt himself getting angry. "Kara, you are four-years-old! You are not allowed to like boys!"

"I wanna see the boy!" Fasha yelled. She ran out of her chair and ran to the front door. When she saw her father talking to a handsome young Saiyan, she began to blush fiercely.

Fenn smiled at the little girl. "Hi there."

Her heart was racing, but she forced herself to stay calm. "Do you like tigers?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Alright," Raditz pushed her back. "He's here for Kakarot, not for anything else."

"Fenn?" Kakarot came to the door and crossed his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"King Vegeta is having a celebration tonight to commemorate Frieza's defeat."

"And I'm to believe that I'm actually invited? People who hate the king call him King Dick now. I started that. Besides, I don't want to go."

"Well, everyone is invited. It's taking place in the heart of Vegeta City. But your presence is required."

"What did I do?" he whined.

"Your mother talked you up pretty well."

"Where is she?"

"She stayed the night in the palace. Apparently she bonded with Queen Cellena a little bit." Fenn chuckled. "She expects to see you tonight and I was told that if you don't go, she's going to rip out your spleen and make you eat it."

"Yeah, that's her." _'What is Mother doing and why is she paling around with the royals so much? I hate those jerks. Well, I don't hate Cerina…'_

"The festivities start at seven, but you must make an appearance at the palace at six-thirty and your mother doesn't want you to be late."

"Whatever. I'll be there if only to satisfy my curiosity."

"Good. I'll see you tonight at the celebration then." Fenn took off into the sky and Kakarot just rolled his eyes.

'_Does this creep wanna be my friend or something? It's not gonna happen.' _ Though Kakarot did feel a bit of gratitude toward Fenn for sticking up for Kara. _ 'I wonder what will happen tonight though…'_

* * *

><p>"Bulma?" Mrs. Brief knocked on her guest bedroom before intruding in on her daughter. "You're still in the bed?"<p>

Bulma was hugging on a full body pillow and was imagining holding Vegeta. It was a shame that she had to lay low and couldn't be with him every night as his queen, but it would all happen in time. "I'm getting up, Mother."

"Good. Breakfast is getting cold." But Mrs. Brief would have eaten it frozen if it meant making her daughter happy. She hadn't seen her since she was a little girl. She didn't know anything about her life besides what she saw on television and read in magazines. She had thousands of clippings that she kept for herself just so she could feel she was a part of her daughter's life.

Bulma decided to be lazy and came down to her mother's back patio in her pajamas. She didn't mind being watched all of the time by the public, but it was refreshing to spend the day with no obligations.

Mrs. Brief asked her chef to prepare various forms of pancakes. Bulma preferred strawberry pancakes as a child, but she sometimes enjoyed chocolate. Mrs. Brief worried that her meal was too young for her grown daughter, but she didn't know what else to do. "I know it's not the palace, but—"

"Everything looks delicious, Mom." She smiled and dug for the strawberry pancakes first. "I don't think I've eaten this since I was a child."

Her mother nearly began to cry. "I can't believe that you're so grown up!"

"I've been fine," Bulma insisted. "I've been better than fine."

"But you've been with those barbarians—"

"Don't talk about them like that," Bulma seethed defensively.

Mrs. Brief didn't realize that her daughter was so attached to them. "It's just that, Cellena took you away from me. I didn't have my little girl. Then when your father died, they wouldn't even let you take a break to come to the funeral."

Bulma shied her eyes from her mother. _'It's best to just let her believe that.'_

"They're gonna work you to death like they did your father."

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm not as weak as he was."

"Are you still mad at your father for trying to kill the Saiyans?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "He's dead. What good would my anger toward him do?"

"I was angry too. We never argued until then. I couldn't even sleep next to him. The thought of killing innocent little babies…" Mrs. Brief shook her head. "That's not who your father was."

"I don't want to talk about my father," Bulma said very sharply. She was determined to leave if her mother kept talking about him. "I'm here to tell you some good news."

"Alright," she said excited. "I like gossip."

Bulma smiled excited and almost started blushing. "Prince Vegeta is in love with me!"

"Really?" Mrs. Brief was stunned, but she did not seem the least bit happy. "And are you sure that's a good thing?"

"Of course it is!" Bulma said offended. "It's what I've been working toward my whole entire life. Father wanted me to be the future queen. That's why he told me to be nice to Cellena. That's why I was her handmaiden."

"But Bulma…" Mrs. Brief was one of the most naïve people on the planet, but she knew that they took her little girl away from her. She knew that they tortured her husband and worked him into an early grave. She knew that they seized everything she had and moved her away to a lovely beach house, but it was not her home. She knew about the millions that were killed when a couple of teenagers transformed and her husband told her that Saiyans conquered and destroyed worlds. "They're murderers. They kill people for their selfish desires."

Bulma began to get angry. "They're not monsters. Think about Cellena—"

"Cellena?" Mrs. Brief was a happy woman, but she possessed a deep hatred for the woman who stole her daughter away. "She's the worst one. What kind of person takes a little girl from their mother?"

"Cellena raised me to be something great!" Bulma might have schemed and did things behind her adopted mother's back, but she loved her more than anything. "She taught me everything I needed to know in order to be queen of this entire universe and she does not deserve disrespect from an airheaded human like you!"

Mrs. Brief broke out into a fit of tears. She did not want to cry in front of her daughter, but she had never been so hurt or felt so betrayed. "Bulma, I'm sorry, but I've missed you all of these years."

"Well, I haven't missed you!" Bulma was surprised at herself for how she blew up on her mother. She was usually so good at keeping her emotions in check, but she just didn't care. "Cellena has given me everything I could have asked and dreamed for and in time, she'll hand her son over to me as well! If I stayed with you, what was I supposed to aspire to, huh? Should I have been a sniveling coward like father and died a miserable death or should I have been a worthless woman like you whose only purpose in life was to look pretty for Father?"

Mrs. Brief sobbed until her shoulders shook. With all of the terrible things she heard come out of her daughter's mouth, she only blamed one person. "I'm so sorry, Bulma. I must have done something wrong. Forgive me!"

Bulma was stunned by her mother and she paused. _'What is wrong with me? Even if I felt all these things, I certainly shouldn't say them.' _"I didn't mean to lash out, but I don't want you talking about the Saiyans. I'm one with them now. And just because you kill someone doesn't make you a monster. I killed thousands myself and I did it all for the empire."

Mrs. Brief stopped crying and looked at her daughter for the first time in complete fear. "You killed thousands…?"

"And because of my heroism, I shall be queen. And when I am queen, I shall preserve our race. I'm doing all of this to protect you. I'm protecting all of you!"

Mrs. Brief shook her head. "But what about all of the innocent lives that die along the way, Bulma? I don't want you to have to protect me if it means that you're a monster too."

Bulma was infuriated. "I just wanted to tell you about how happy I am. I wanted to share it with someone and I deemed you worthy." Bulma sneered at her mother. "Now you're more nothing than you were before." She pushed her plate away and got out of her seat. "I'll see myself out."

"Please don't go!" Mrs. Brief begged. She got up and pulled on her daughter's arm and followed her back to her bedroom. "We can work this out, Bulma. Please don't leave me!"

Bulma forced her arm away and slammed the door in her mother's face. Then she locked it so she could change in peace. But Bulma stomach began to churn and her cheeks began to feel like they were sweating. She hadn't been sick in a while, but she accumulated it to eating all of her mother's sweets the night before and rushed to the toilet and began vomiting. She hated being sick! It was just another reminder that she was human.

Bulma received a knock at her door and she was getting even more irritated by her mother. She rushed to the door to tell her to leave her alone, but it was Cassava. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that." Cassava pointed to Bulma's mother who was sobbing on the floor. "What did you do to your mother?"

"That's none of your business." Bulma was not in the mood to pretend to be Cassava's friend. "Why are you intruding?"

"Because you're being summoned by Cellena. She wants to see you immediately."

Bulma instantly cheered up. _'No doubt that Vegeta told them that I took out an entire human rebellion. She will want to reward me. Even King Vegeta will give me praise.' _ "Let's get out of here then. This place bores me."

Cassava walked with Bulma down the hall and was just amazed with how vicious she was. "You should treat your mother better."

"Cellena is my mother."

"No. She's not. It's true that you're close, but she's not. Your mother is that human who you just destroyed somehow."

"You like Vegeta and he's incredibly cruel and ruthless. It's somehow a crime when I do it?"

"Vegeta respects and honors his parents. Vegeta is an excellent warrior, but there's more to him than that."

Bulma stopped and smirked in Cassava's face. "Vegeta thinks you're too soft. That's why he's seeing other girls. He doesn't think you have what it takes to be queen."

Cassava's eyes bucked. "He told you that?"

"He tells me everything."

Cassava was crushed, but she would not allow Bulma to finish her off. "Did he tell you how the two of us made love all night long and how he said he couldn't imagine sex any better?"

Bulma clenched her fists. "He did not say that."

Cassava smiled pleased with herself. "I guess he doesn't tell you everything then. And even if I was lying, it doesn't matter. You just exposed yourself as a crazy, jealous human. You will never have Vegeta. Cellena is never going to drop her law. Even if millions of humans and Saiyans rallied against the law, she would keep it intact just to keep you away from him." Cassava was angry that her friend was turning out to be exactly what her mother said. "You're nothing but a poser, Bulma. It didn't matter how many humans you kill and how mean you are. You'll never be a Saiyan." Cassava decided to leave after that. She knew Bulma was bound to say something else that would make Cassava hurt her, and she didn't exactly want that.

Bulma was so angry that she didn't know what to do. She flew the opposite way from Cassava to get back to the palace. It took longer, but it was worth not seeing her. When she got to the palace, she got dressed appropriately to meet Cellena and came inside of her parlor. "Mother!" She ran into Cellena's arms and gave her a big hug. "I have missed you!"

Cellena hugged Bulma back, but she was not pleased. "We have some things to discuss, Bulma."

Bulma took a seat and she was beaming. "Vegeta told me about Frieza. I'm very happy for you both! And we're having a party to celebrate our glorious king? I'm thrilled!"

Colleen was watching while a few hairstylists were curling her hair. She snickered and shook her head. _'Man, Bulma is laying it on thick!'_

"King Vegeta almost didn't kill Frieza. Bardock was there."

"He was?" she asked confused and very convincing.

"Cut the crap, Bulma. I already know that you gave him the spaceship."

Bulma noticed Colleen. _'I can't lie very well on Bardock with her in the room.'_ "My Queen—"

"I can't begin to speculate what you were trying to accomplish, but I'm afraid your plot has been foiled and you must be punished."

Bulma was extremely worried, but she was determined not to be defeated! _'There has to be a way to get out of this.'_

"Woah!" one of the hairstylists said to Colleen while flipping through a magazine. "Isn't this your daughter-in-law?"

Cellena and Colleen were startled, but Cellena snatched it out of Colleen's hands before she could even look at it. "No!" The picture of Summer and her daughter were clearly taken paparazzi style, but the quotes seemed genuine. "I wish everyone could love whoever they loved without fear from the empire. If Raditz can make me happy, I'm sure there are other Saiyan and human couples out there that can make it work." She began simmering. She was so angry that she was shaking. "I pardon her and her children and this is how she repays my kindness?!"

The magazine was flung into Colleen's chest and she began to read it as well. "Ah! I can't believe she did this!" _'Why would she do this?' _"She's not against the empire. I have no idea why she would do this to you. I'm sure she'll fix this, Cellena. I'll make it right."

Cellena was steaming! "Basila!" she screamed to the top of her lungs.

It wasn't long before she ran into the room and bowed before her. "Yes, my queen?"

Cellena took the magazine and handed it to Basila. "I need you to find out who is responsible for this and destroy them!" What was most infuriating was that Cerina was on the cover of the magazine and there was an article about her new initiative. Every human on the planet would want to read about it, and they would stumble upon that article with Summer talking about her happy mixed baby life!

"I will get to the bottom of this, my queen." She bowed and hurried off.

Bulma struggled not to laugh. _ 'I didn't know it would get under her skin this much. Maybe I should intervine now.' _ "If you repress the human's freedom of speech, they'll fight harder. We don't like being told what to do."

Cellena slightly glared at Bulma suspiciously, but she knew what she said was true. _'Maybe I should set up a press conference and do some damage control. Or maybe I should just do what I do best and start killing people! But then I'll look awful for leaving Summer and Raditz alive. This is just a mess!'_ "Everyone but Colleen leave. Bulma, I'll deal with you later."

Bulma bowed before Cellena. "Yes, my queen." But before she left, she gently touched her ear and a diamond stud earring fell to the ground unnoticed by anyone else in the room.

Colleen was worried that her friendship was already ruined. "I can make this right, Cellena."

"I know this isn't your fault. I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to ask some questions, but this conversation has to remain between the two of us and if you breathe a word to anyone—even to Bardock—I will execute you!"

Colleen wasn't easily intimidated, but she was. "I swear."

Cellena was still so angry and she didn't know if she should talk to Colleen about private matters, but she needed her opinion. "You said that the twins were loyal to the empire."

"I can't say we're fond of the empire considering all that happened, but we're not traitors."

"I know and I also know that our survival against Broly depends on us working together. I just have some concerns. I want to keep our race pure, but I don't hate the humans. They fascinate me and I've enjoyed them, actually. I'm the reason why we didn't wipe them out."

"I wasn't aware of that." Colleen was baffled. "But revolting against their emotions will make them hate you, Cellena. You're going to push them and you'll be forced to destroy them."

"I don't want to have to be pushed to that point, but I will go there if I need to." She sighed and just pushed through to her real question. "Are the twins close to becoming Super Saiyans?"

"What?" Colleen nearly laughed. "They're powerful, but probably no more powerful than most elites around their age. Well, maybe a little stronger. Bardock pushes all of us pretty hard."

"So there's nothing unnatural?"

She cocked her brow. "What's going on?"

"Bardock told me a few things about the other life with Goku. He had powerful half-breed children and…" She hesitated. "Vegeta and Bulma had a son that become a Super Saiyan at eight years old."

Colleen already knew that information, so she wasn't surprised. She was only surprised that Cellena knew. "So our race becoming Super Saiyans is a bad thing?"

"It is if they split apart from the empire. I didn't want half-breed children forming rebellions and sweeping the pure bloods away." Cellena knew humans were soft. Maybe they wouldn't be able to take orders from Vegeta and that would cause an uprising. Or maybe they'd all be like Bulma and that would cause an even bigger mess!

Colleen tried to think of the best way to ease Cellena. "I believe that if anyone can lead wisely in this situation, it's you. The humans are going to do what they want to. Saiyans have slept with races all across the universe. There are half Saiyans you're not aware of. The humans must have thought of that. They know you're being unfair. You're so concerned that everyone will be like Trunks, but maybe he was just a special case."

"Trunks?" she asked a little appalled.

Colleen chuckled. "It's the name of your grandson from another world. From what I know, he was a handsome heartthrob who was a bit of a troublemaker. He was brilliant like his mother and powerful like his father. His sister—"

"Just stop," Cellena commanded. It did fill her with an odd sense of pride to hear about her oddly named grandson, but it saddened her that he could never be. "I'm sure Bulma was different in that other world. I believe she could make a great queen. I raised her to be magnificent and she is." Cellena wished she could let Bulma be with her son, but she knew better. "But I don't think she can see past her own ambition. I don't even know if she cares about my son."

"I'm sure she does."

"You don't know her like I do. I think he's a pawn in her game and my son is a prince destined to be king. He needs someone else."

Colleen sighed. "So are you going to keep the law?"

"At least for a little while. Maybe until my son decides to mate."

"You're going to keep this law just to keep Bulma and Vegeta away? Can't you just order the two of them not to be together?"

"I wish it were that simple, but Bulma doesn't make anything simple and unfortunately, my son likes a complicated woman."

"I guess it runs in the family."

Cellena smiled at her friend. "Let's get ready for tonight."

* * *

><p>Bulma took the earpiece out of her ear and held herself while she laid in her bed. <em>'Vegeta and I have a son named Trunks. Cellena doesn't want us to be together because she's threatened by his power?'<em> Bulma knew what she had to do. She got on her computer and hacked the security system to see where Vegeta was. She spotted him coming out of the gravity chamber and knew that he was going to go to his room for a shower. She hurried and used her key to get in before he did and she waited on his bed for him.

When he came in and saw her, he smiled. "Woman, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"I needed to talk to you too." He walked over to a desk and pulled out a sheet of paper filled with names. "These are my potentials."

"Your list of girlfriends?" Bulma was flattered that Vegeta wanted her approval. She skimmed over the list and sneered over one name. "Chaya is too skanky. You can't sleep with her."

"I need a sleazy one. It makes sense."

"Oh, you've got plenty of sleazy girls on here. You can do without sleazy and crazy."

"Okay. Fine. Trim it down if you want. I don't need that many."

"I'll say…" Bulma was irritated that he had written down twenty-five names. _ 'He's been looking at this many girls?' _"I don't think we'll need to sneak around for much longer after what I've got to tell you."

"Oh really?" he asked intrigued. "Do tell, Woman."

She smiled. "I think I should get pregnant."

Vegeta began to look sick. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah. Cellena has a thing for kids and she won't kill her own grandson."

"She could exile my child and strip me of my title!"

"Your father won't let that happen. You know Cerina is weak! That's why I've been making her weak all these years in case something like this would happen. You are their only heir fit to lead!"

Vegeta could not believe his ears. "Bulma, you cannot bully my mother into anything."

"Vegeta, she doesn't even want the stupid law in effect. She only made it because she knows how powerful our son would be."

"And how would she know something like that?"

"Because Bardock told her!"

Vegeta felt like his mind shut down. "Are you telling me that in the original world that happened before Bardock changed the future, the two of us were together?"

"Happily together with a child that became a Super Saiyan at the age of eight!"

Vegeta sat down on his bed next to Bulma and breathed heavily into his hands. _'Am I really supposed to be with Bulma? We are extremely compatible, but if she knows we were once together, has she been seducing me the whole time? How long has she known about this? How long has she been conning me?'_ "No."

"No?" she asked. "But having a baby is perfect. They'll be forced to let us be."

"I'll be forced to be with you!"

Bulma's chest ached and she had to fight back her tears. "But I thought you wanted to be with me."

Vegeta did want to be with her. He liked her a lot. It took a lot himself to admit to her that he would make her queen. But he did not want to be used by her and forced to make her queen. It was his decision. "Bulma, if you force a child out of me, I will not forgive you. If I make you my queen, you can give me this powerful son that you speak of. But don't you dare trap me!"

Bulma felt like her world was shattering. _'But this is the most perfect way.' _"Your mother is angry with me about something that I did. I don't know what she's going to do."

He was offended. "So you want to have my child to save yourself?" Vegeta knew how Bulma operated. He was determined not to be used. "What did you do to anger my parents?"

"I…" _'Vegeta will be upset about this.'_ "Bardock came to me and demanded a spaceship to get to where Frieza was. He didn't give me much of an option."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Bulma shrugged.

"Don't give me that! You must have given him the ship for a reason."

Bulma shook her head. "I was embarrassed to tell you—"

"Don't!" He was so sick of hearing her crap. "Bulma, don't! I swear if you have my child before you are my queen, we will be over. Do you understand me?"

Bulma was completely caught off guard. She recalled all of the things that Cellena said about having a child and she wanted one. She was excited about having Vegeta's child, but not at the cost of being queen. "I understand."

* * *

><p>"Can I go to the party tonight?" Fasha asked her father.<p>

"I wanna go too!" Tora said.

"No," Raditz said while carrying a tree on his back. "We're busy fixing your grandfather's house. Besides, I don't think it would be a good idea. Saiyans are difficult, kids. I don't think you'll have a good time." Raditz wanted to just go ahead and explain racism to his kids, but Summer didn't think it was a great idea and wanted to wait until they were older.

"But we're half Saiyan and you're full Saiyan," Fasha said. "They're our people."

"Well, it's more important that we help our family."

"But Kakarot's going!" Tora said. "How come I can't go with him?"

"Kakarot doesn't have a choice. Believe me, he doesn't want to go."

* * *

><p>Kakarot was looking through his clothes and no matter what he pulled out; he didn't like anything that he had. He didn't want to wear a training gi and look like he didn't own any real clothes. He had some of Raditz's old Saiyan armor, but it was worn and out of style. Besides, it wasn't just the Saiyan women who had adapted into modern human clothes. Some of the men dressed nice as well. "I hate being poor," he mumbled to himself. But then he smiled. "But I won't be for long."<p>

"Kakarot?" Kara snuck in on Kakarot. "I thought you didn't care about the party."

"What do you want from me?" he whined. "We both know you read minds, so there's no point in lying to you or speaking to you for that matter."

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "If you're always this rude, you'll never win the Princess's heart."

"That's fine. I don't need to."

"Yes you do!" Kara yelled angrily. "If you don't win her, then Fenn will and I want Fenn for myself!"

Kakarot laughed. "Fenn doesn't what a little kid like you."

"I'll grow up one day." She smiled evilly. "But do you really want Fenn to be with Cerina?"

"Why should I care?" Though Kakarot was at least a little bit irritated.

"Remember, Kakarot. There's no point in lying to me." She left Kakarot with that final thought and went to go help her father.

Kakarot sighed and looked into the mirror. _'I don't care about Cerina…'_

* * *

><p>"Father." Cerina came to the court and bowed before her father. "I have a favor to ask of you."<p>

"I'm listening, my daughter."

She gulped. "It's about Kakarot."

He slightly glared, but he still wanted to know. "Speak."

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** I'm super excited about the next chapter and to get into Kakarot's childhood over with and push him into a young man. I don't even wanna wait a week. As soon as I reach a certain amount of reviews, I'm posting it. So leave your review guys! Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25: The Celebration

**HUGE THANK YOU:** I wanna thank all of you who have gotten up to this point in the story. Things are about to get serious! I know this is a long story and we still have a ways to go, but thank you for being a fan. I love DBZ and I always will. I'm glad I got to share this with so many of you and I'm just so flattered by so many of your kind words.

**Bardock vs Kakarot's Role:** Right now, Bardock is the main character. If you read the summary of this story, it's about him. It'll be more about Kakarot, especially coming up in chapters ahead, but I don't think I ever gave the impression that Bardock wasn't the focus. But if I have an idea for a character in this story and I find it interesting, I write it. I'm not mapping out favorites or who is supposed to be priority or whatever. That's why Bulma gets a lot of face time, because I'm very interested in writing her story. If I come up with an awesome Basila story, she would be around more too. But Kakarot is about to get a lot more time. Just you wait! I'm excited.

**Kakarot's Techniques: ** Bardock hasn't taught Kakarot a lot of his signature techniques…but Goku didn't really make up anything except for plowing straight through his victims and that's not really an impressive thing to come up with. Kakarot is twelve. He might be an impressive kid, but he's still a kid. Plus, he's kind of difficult. He will know what he needs to know in due time.

**Q:** If Kakarot and Vegeta fused, what would their name be?

**A:** I doubt they will ever fuse in my story for reasons you have yet to read about, but two character MAY fuse. I'm still deciding.

**Q:** How long do you plan on going with this?

**A:** Oh...there's still quite a bit left...Let's just say that...

**Q:** How many times will Krillin die?

**A:** I don't know, but death will have consequences in my story. Not everyone is always coming back!

**Q:** How do you determine who is next in line to the throne?

**A:** It really depends on what Vegeta and Cellena wanna do. Tarble is banished, so he's out. Vegeta is the oldest, so he has been the only choice. He'd have to really screw up for his parents to consider different, but King Vegeta built this empire. It all depends on what he decides. He has no rules before him.

**Q:** Are Kakarot and Krillin gonna be friends?

**A:** Kind of...It's gonna be a weird relationship. That's about all I can say.

Chapter 25

I do not own DBZ

"Father, Kakarot is a powerful warrior and he does not have a tail."

"I'm aware." King Vegeta smiled, but he resisted the full urge to laugh at the memory of Kakarot's eyes bulging from his head. "I'm the one who pulled it out and nearly choked him to death."

Cerina was not pleased with being reminded of that. "I know, Father, but that's something I feel can ultimately help me. In case our suits should fail us, he could still remain calm and fight."

"Are you asking for permission for Kakarot to be a part of your task force?"

"Yes." She was so nervous! "You are giving Bulma the chance to let him be a scientist. Why can't we let him choose?"

"Letting him study where Baga left off is your mother's idea. Granted, it's not a terrible idea, but I do hate this boy. I'm no fool, Cerina. I know you're smitten with him." He wished he could order his daughter not to like Kakarot, but he was aware of teenagers and their rebellion. She would only like him more. "It displeases me."

Cerina began to blush and shied her eyes from her father. _'I didn't mean to make it so obvious, but how can I hide something like this?'_

"He is a disrespectful low level and you are a princess. Do you believe this is a good combination?"

"He's only a boy, Father. He may grow up to have manners. I think his immaturity, blatant disrespect, and constant need to prove himself will be a major problem, but that doesn't mean I can't use him. Making troops fall in line is a sign of a great leader and I need to prove that I am."

"You are making a compelling argument…" Vegeta usually had to say no to Cerina's puppy eyes and he really could. But her fire was much more inspiring. His daughter had a lot of fight in her after all. "I give you permission to seek him out for this task, but I don't think he'll concede."

She smiled happily. "Leave that to me, Father."

* * *

><p>Bulma looked at herself in the mirror. She was usually so calm and collected, but her entire world was falling apart and she wasn't sure why she was suddenly so incapable of holding things together. She was a master manipulator and now she suddenly couldn't control her emotions.<p>

She fought herself so hard, but the tears prevailed again and her makeup was ruined for a third time. _'I've gotta get a hold of myself! I can probably talk Cellena out of punishing me. Maybe I can convince Vegeta to get her to back off. So what if he's upset about the baby plan? He's in love with me!' _

Bulma was very worried about what Cellena would do. She usually trusted that her adopted mother had her best interest at heart, but she knew that Cellena just didn't want her to be with her son at just about any cost. The entire planet could be denied love because she didn't trust Bulma. _'What is so wrong with me?' _She began to sob and she collapsed onto the floor in her stunning silver dress. She didn't feel like being so sexy and glamorous. She just wanted someone to make it right.

* * *

><p>"This isn't necessary," Kakarot moaned after trying on another outfit. He liked the first pair of black pants and white button down shirt. He didn't need to try on the exact same thing twenty times! "I'm just going to see what the royals want and then I'm leaving."<p>

"What!" Summer raised her voice appalled. "Kakarot, it's a royal party. I know your dad wanted to kill Frieza, but this whole party thing is good for the city. A lot of humans are getting good advertisement and money invested into their businesses by participating. The food industry has taken a huge turn for the better since you Saiyans got here. Chefs are in such high demand. It's pretty crazy."

"Yeah, I guess I'll eat some food and stuff, but I'm not interested in those festivities." Kakarot was more interested to get to Chi-Chi's place so he could start working on his human. _'He's gonna need all the help he can get!'_

Raditz was also getting bored, but he wanted to pick up a few things so he agreed to come to the city. But he did notice that he kept getting stares and there seemed to be a lot of gossip. At first he accepted it. He was the son of Bardock who had mated with a human. Everyone knew that, but he was beginning to think there was something else. "What's going on?" he finally asked one of the workers.

"It's probably Summer's article," the young girl said. "She has a lot of courage. It's so inspiring!"

Raditz had no idea what she was talking about, but it was already beginning to piss him off. "What article?" Within two minutes, he found his woman in the store and pulled on her arm infuriated. "What is wrong with you, Woman? You told the whole world that you softened me up? Do you want me to be the laughingstock of my race?"

"What?" Summer was a bit frightened. She had endured a lot of yelling and screaming from her kids and Colleen, but Raditz usually stayed so calm. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"This!" He pointed to the article and witnessed her mouth drop. "Is this fake?"

"No, it's not fake…" She looked at her words and what she had said. Some of it was taken out of context, but it was her words. "I was talking to an art dealer—I thought she was an art dealer. I didn't know she would put this out! I had no idea. She played me!"

Raditz grunted. "This is terrible! If Cellena sees this, then she'll be furious."

"It's so inspiring," said a teenage girl walking by. "I really like a Saiyan boy, but I was scared to tell him. Now I hope we can be like the two of you."

Summer was upset about the article, but she was suddenly overtaken by a sense of pride. _ 'It's really not fair that I got to be with the one I love, but so many other girls can't have that. Should I tell people to follow their heart or should I encourage them to stay in line in order to keep everything that they have?'_

Summer flipped through the pages and realized that the entire issue was pleading for the Saiyan's intolerance of humans to end. The humans talked about Princess Cerina and how they trusted her and appreciated her new task force. There was also a big chunk in it about Pea and Joey Richards. There were testimonials from Joey's friends and family telling how much they loved each other. She saw him dance at an event and she was instantly attracted to him. There were pictures of them that his family had. Pea's family didn't contribute anything, but Joey's family said enough. It wasn't really hate speech for Queen Cellena. It was more like a plea to let Joey's death be the last and to let others live in love like he did. It was very classy, but everyone a part of it was probably going to die.

"Raditz," Summer asked, "is it wrong to do nothing?"

"You didn't do anything but embarrass me, Summer."

Her feelings were hurt, but there was a part of her that became really indignant, and she was sure she got that from her Saiyan family. "Telling people that I made you a little nicer is embarrassing you? What is wrong with you? Living with you guys has not been a picnic. It's been a sacrifice. My parents almost died!"

"My entire family almost died!"

"Yeah, and that was just as much your fault as it was mine. You were stubborn and you didn't wanna fight without your father!"

Raditz hesitated for a moment, and that was just enough time for her to finish the argument.

"Things got real messed up when I got pregnant and you basically lied to me about what was going to happen! Well, I had to get over it quickly. Your Mom flipped out when she met me, I'm still not sure if your dad likes me, and I work so hard every day when I train! You get to see your parents every day and seeing mine is basically a crime. I have no friends. I only have your kids to keep me company and that's alright, because I love them. I'd do anything for them."

"Then don't get them killed."

Summer shut her mouth. She didn't want to lose her babies, but she didn't want to be a coward either. "Saiyans fight for what they believe, right?"

"We fight for glory, for honor, and to be the best. We are not warriors of love and don't expect me to start."

"Well, maybe that's what I'm gonna be!" She crossed her arms and smirked. "I don't think you've got what it takes to pull it off."

Kakarot came out of the fitting room with clothes in his hand. "I'm done. I'm not trying on anymore clothes…" He noticed the tension between Raditz and Summer. "Trouble in paradise?"

Raditz grumbled and snatched the clothes out of his brother's hands. "I'm ready to go."

"I can pay for it!" Kakarot said defensively.

Raditz looked at the price tags and his eyes bucked. "No, you can't."

Kakarot kept his mouth shut because he really didn't have the money and it pissed him off. "I'll pay you back."

"With what?" he laughed. "You actually gonna stay home and pick up your chores?"

"Don't worry about it." Kakarot smirked to himself when his brother's back was turned. _'I'll have tons of money soon. All I gotta do is tough'n up that little whimp.'_

"This is what you brother is upset about," Summer said while handing him the magazine.

Kakarot flipped through it and skimmed a couple of things. When he read the comment about his brother being nice, he started snickering. "Wow. He can never hang out with any Saiyans again!" _'Then again, this might make me look bad too…' _He stopped laughing. _'Everyone will probably talk about me in the ring!' _"Why did you give this interview anyway? You could have at least consulted everyone."

"This woman came to me talking about how she was in love with a Saiyan. She wanted some advice and I gave it to her. I didn't know she was a journalist. She said she wanted to buy some of my art."

"Well, you shouldn't get mixed up with these people then. You might believe in their sappy cause, but they played you, Summer. You can't trust them. There's an agenda behind it."

She frowned. "I guess you're right, Kakarot." She sighed. _'But that doesn't mean that I can always sit back and take this.'_

"Let's just hurry up and get out of here. I wouldn't wanna be late for King Dick." Kakarot was less than enthused about seeing what the royals wanted, but he was at least a little interested.

* * *

><p>Cerina knocked on Bulma's door. She had dozens of dresses sent to her by many human designers and she really didn't know which one to pick. There were a few that were weird, some were inappropriate, but most of them were very pretty. She chose a gold dress with a beautiful bodice and the bottom flowed. It looked very classic, but modern. Her mother told her she looked great, but she wanted Bulma's opinion.<p>

Bulma did not want to be bothered with anyone, but she very well couldn't be mean to Cerina and risk making Cellena even angrier. She opened the door and faked a smile. "Oh, look at you!"

"You like it?" she yelled thrilled. "You really think I look nice?"

"Sure." She took her young sister by her hand and brought her inside and closed the door behind her. "I don't think I've ever seen you this beautiful."

Cerina started blushing and she was too bashful to even look her in the eye. "I have something to ask you."

Bulma could tell instantly. "Oh, I see. This is about a boy. Kakarot?"

"Yeah." Cerina was a little confused though. "I mean I really like him, but I'm not sure if I like Fenn or not."

She laughed. "Oh, you're so adorable!" _'If she was with a boy as smart, powerful, and obedient as Fenn, then she would be a great competitor for Queen. Kakarot will never get his act together.' _ "Kakarot is the one to choose, Cerina. You two would look so cute together."

"Really?" she squealed. She was getting so red that she covered her face. She hated looking so foolish. "I don't know how to make him like me!"

"Why wouldn't he like you?" She pulled Cerina's hands away so she could see her gorgeous face. "You are incredibly adorable." Then she started messing with her curly hair. It was so long and lovely. "I think you should cut your hair though."

Her eyes widened. "You want to cut my hair?" She backed away and held onto her hair. "You know this doesn't grow at all. Ever!"

"I know, but Kakarot is rebellious. You don't need to look like a frilly princess. He's going to want someone with a little bit of edge, Cerina."

Cerina thought about what Bulma had said and it made a lot of sense, but she just didn't know. The thought of having short hair scared her. She liked when her mother combed it. She liked to touch it and to do different things with it. She just wouldn't look like the same person. She was near tears. "But what if I don't like it? I can never change it."

"Trust me, Cerina." Bulma had to fight off the mischievousness to her smile as she walked over to her desk and pulled out a pair of silver scissors out of a drawer. Cutting Cerina's hair might not have guaranteed the little girl's downfall and it might have gotten Bulma in even more trouble, but she thought it would be worth the satisfaction. "I'm a queen of fashion. I know about hairstyles. I think long hair is what kind of makes you look weird all the time."

"What?" She touched her face. "I look weird all the time?"

"You just don't have the right face for long hair. It's not the right frame."

Cerina felt even worse for looking so foolish all the time and not even knowing. "If you think it'll make me look better…"

"Oh, it will!"

Cerina was trembling, but she closed her eyes and braced herself. _'What if this isn't the right call?' _

It was so hard not to burst out into laughter. Bulma was breathing heavily through her nostrils as she tried to fight it off. _'She'll probably cry for the rest of her life!'_ She planned chopping it at an odd angle and claiming it was an accident. Then Bulma wouldn't have a choice but to cut it to her neck. "Stay still!"

Cerina could feel her drawing closer and she shook a little bit more. She tried to imagine herself with shorter hair and she knew there were tons of different hairstyles, but she wanted to make sure her mother could brush her hair and her mother would be so upset! "Stop!"

Bulma stopped an inch before she could get in one snip. _'Darn it!'_ "What's the matter?"

"I don't want you to do this!"

'_Stupid little brat!'_ She grinned from ear to ear, because it was the only way not to start screaming at the child, though she was sure she looked creepy. "Don't you wanna be pretty enough for Kakarot?"

"Well…" She held her hair and thought about it and the more she thought about it, the angrier she became. "I don't care, Bulma!" She was sick of looking so silly and being embarrassed or apologizing for who she was. "I like my hair, Bulma. I don't care what Kakarot or anyone else thinks."

'_Why this spoiled little brat…'_ Bulma was dumbfounded. "I'm just trying to help you get Kakarot."

Cerina began to calm down. "I know, Bulma, but I'm keeping my hair."

'_I should have known that wasn't going to work. She can be just as vain as everyone else. But just because she has a little bit of spine doesn't mean that I can't beat her.' _ "You're right. You can keep your long hair. I can think of a better way to help you win a Saiyan. After all, I've got a lot more experience than you."

'_Should I listen to her advice about getting Kakarot? He's not like any other boy I've ever met. But I've never had a boyfriend and my brother is in love with Bulma.' _ "Okay. How can I get him to like me?"

"To win the heart of a Saiyan," she smirked evilly, "you have to kill."

Cerina lost all of her breath until she could only mouth out: "What?"

Bulma was quite pleased with Cerina's response. "You should have done it before. Your father used to send little babies like Kakarot to planets like this to wipe them out. You're way behind schedule!"

"But I'm not that kind of person…" Cerina was no fool. She knew the kind of things that her father did and what he ordered the Saiyans to do. She also knew that her people enjoyed killing innocents across the universe. Even Fenn was a part of it. She knew the day would come when she would be required to prove herself to her father and she wasn't quite sure what she would do when that day arrived.

"Don't be weak, Cerina. Your brother didn't like me at all until I killed a rabbit for him. Then he didn't fall in love with me until I killed the humans. Saiyans are vicious. Kakarot is the same. You have to be the same too." She almost smirked. _'Cerina doesn't have it in her to kill anyone, but if she ends up doing it, I know it'll end up screwing with her mind. She' probably snap.' _ "Come on, Cerina. It's not that difficult. After your first kill, it all just starts to blend together."

"Well…" Cerina fumed up her face determined. "I don't care! If a boy can't accept you for who you are, then they don't deserve you!"

"Excuse me?" she asked infuriated. "Don't you want Kakarot?"

"I can make him like me myself. I don't need your help. Kakarot isn't like my brother and I'm certainly not like you, Bulma."

"No," she seethed, "you're just a weakling."

Cerina's feelings were hurt for a moment, but then she decided no more. "I'm strong enough to stand up for myself." She didn't know what had gotten into Bulma, but she was done listening to Bulma put her down. She thought she looked nice and she had to be confident if she was going to get Kakarot to like her. "Bye, Bulma. I'll see you tonight."

Bulma was angry enough to boil over, but instead of screaming and attacking Cerina, she had to fight off her tears once again. _'Who does she think she is? Is she talking down to me? Does she think she's better than me? I'm gonna take her down if it's the last thing I do!'_

* * *

><p>Cerina went to the throne room where her father was waiting. He was such a proud and cold man, but he had a special gleam in his eye when he laid eyes on his daughter. "You look well, my daughter."<p>

Cerina knew that was about as much of a compliment he was bound to give. "Thank you, Father." She curtsied for him. "I'm honored to celebrate this night with you."

Cellena's mother was standing by her father's side and she looked ravishing as usual. "Are you ready to persuade Kakarot?"

Cerina made quick eye contact with her father and tried not to blush. "I am, Mother."

Cellena smirked. "I plan on trying to persuade him myself, my daughter, so please try your best." _'I know Cerina wants him to be on her team, but I need brilliant young minds to work in the lab. Bulma's head is in the wrong place. I don't think I'll always be able to trust her.'_

Cerina took a deep breath and waited for Kakarot to arrive. She was getting nervous because she didn't know if he was going to be late and how much that would upset her father. When she knew it was six thirty, she began to panic to herself. _'Where are you, Kakarot?'_

The doors opened and Cerina held her breathe. She imagined Kakarot looking so handsome in a suit! Maybe he wouldn't wear a suit though. Maybe he would be dressed in fine armor. Either way, she couldn't wait to lay eyes on him.

"My King, Queen, and Princess."

Cerina sighed and slumped her shoulders when she saw Basila enter. _'I hope Kakarot isn't refusing to come. That would be most foolish and my father would be so angry!'_

"What is it?" King Vegeta asked.

"Kakarot is here."

Cerina began smiling uncontrollably.

King Vegeta noticed his daughter's expression and was pissed, but he also decided to control himself. "See him in."

Basila bowed again and went back through the doors and returned with Kakarot. When Kakarot saw Cerina, he was surprised. He thought she was a little hottie before, but she somehow found a way to be even better looking. He didn't even notice anyone else in the room for a while and he forgot to bow until he heard King Vegeta grunting with a very angry and not so subtle reminder. "You summoned me, Sire?"

King Vegeta noticed the redness in Kakarot's cheeks, but it paled in comparison to the redness in his daughter's. It was clear that they were smitten with each other. _'This is going to be a problem…'_ He deeply considered turning into a Super Saiyan and destroying the little punk right then and there. But Cellena had talked to him a little bit and it meant a lot to his young daughter and her wisdom wasn't exactly flawed about having Kakarot on her team. "My daughter is starting a new task force to police this planet and keep things in order. She has requested that you join her."

'_Well, that's no surprise.'_ He was about to tell them all to go shove it, but then he made eye contact with Cerina. He wasn't sure what she was doing to him. Whatever she was doing, she seemed clueless in the matter, but something was for sure happening. "Is that your only request?" He was biding his time. He knew that he would rather do his illegal underground fighting, but there was something about her big, dark eyes.

"Not exactly," Cellena said. "Your mind is no secret, Kakarot. I heard about your exploits during Bulma's test. Your mother also speaks highly of you. I would like you to join our science team."

He instantly thought of his grandfather. "I'm not interested."

"Because you don't want to be like you grandfather?" she asked. "You want to be a fighter and not a scientist?"

"Well," King Vegeta interjected, "I wanted to make something clear, Boy. The only way to receive true honor and glory from your fellow Saiyans is to conquer and though I plan on sending out many Saiyans on many missions to claim this entire universe, I very well don't plan on sending you." He knew Kakarot was stubborn and could fight to the death, but he also remembered his nickname that he wasn't too fond of. "I don't trust you enough."

Kakarot clenched his fists. _'Then the only way to prove myself is to do it underground like I plan. I can't be working for the law. Cerina will always be too close and she might catch me.'_ "I don't think—"

"I think you would be a valuable asset!" Cerina blurted. "Just give this a chance, Kakarot! I know you're a great fighter."

Kakarot felt something in his chest brighten up and whatever the weird sensation was, it made him smile. _ 'What is wrong with me?'_ He forced himself to stop. _'Maybe it won't be so bad to work with Cerina, though. I'm assuming I would get paid and my family won't flip out on me.' _ "Will there be compensation?"

King Vegeta shrugged.

"Of course," Cellena said. "For both positions, Kakarot."

"Well…" Looking at Cerina's face was ruining everything! He didn't know what was wrong with his brain all of the sudden. "I guess I would like to join her task force."

Cerina gasped. "Really Kakarot?"

Kakarot swore her dark eyes sparkled like a starry sky. "Yeah…"

Cerina smiled and looked up at her mother and shook her shoulders a bit in a gloating manner. "Looks like I win this time, Mother."

Cellena was pleased. "It looks like you do, but I always have a backup plan." Cellena had a small clutch on her. She reached inside and pulled out a small capsule. "This is for you, Kakarot."

He reluctantly approached the throne while eyeing the King. He was still suspicious that it was all a plot to kill him, but he got the capsule safe and sound. "What is this, my queen?"

"You may not want to work for me and my science team, but I still think you would want to look at Baga's research and try to solve your mother's condition. You could help many other women who also carry the illness. Your sister and niece might also carry it and it's becoming progressively worse in girls who have inherited it."

"What do you mean?"

"The disease usually takes its form when a woman's body starts going through her pregnancy. Now we're seeing that the illness is starting to affect girls when they begin the stages of puberty."

'_No way! I thought about the possibility of Kara and Fasha having the illness, but I thought that if it wasn't cured, all they had to do was not have any kids of their own.'_ "What kind of symptoms are you discovering?"

"Decrease in power, loss in appetite, vomiting, fever, dizzy spells, fainting, nausea, restlessness. The symptoms have been on and off for some and constant for other. One girl completely stopped producing eggs. Not many of the human born Saiyans have begun menstruation, so we don't have a lot of subjects. I assume it'll only get worse within a few years' time. There haven't been any fatalities, but I can only imagine the worst for Raditz's daughter who has her gene pool diluted."

'_This is not good!' _ Kakarot hoped his younger sister and niece could hold on a little while longer. "Sure. I'll work on this."

"Good," Cellena said with a smile. "Your mother will be pleased."

"But I do warn you that I'm more of an engineer. Genetics isn't really my thing."

"I'm sure you can make it so. Besides, you're not the only brilliant Saiyan mind that we've discovered and she's very impressive."

'_That's surprising.' _ Kakarot didn't like anyone showing him up, but he could let it slide if she helped him save his sister and niece. "Well, I guess that's a good thing."

"Father," Cerina said, "I would like to go over a few things for the press conference tonight at the party. May I speak with Kakarot alone?"

He glared. "As long as it's only speaking, you have my blessing."

She smiled picked up her the poofy part of her dress so she could properly rush out with Kakarot. "Come on. We've got lots of work to do."

"Right…" Kakarot still felt the weird feeling inside of his chest. _'It's stupid for me to like this girl if I really like this girl. I mean I don't even know her and what I do know, I don't really like. She's too nice. But then again, her being so nice is the reason why she stood up for Kara and that was pretty cool of her. She didn't really care what the rest of the Saiyans thought about her and she just acted. Does that make her weak or does that make her rebellious and a little cool? I'm not sure…'_ He began to blush.

"I need you to meet the rest of my team."

"Why did you even ask me? You could order anyone you wanted to help."

"Not really. My brother assembled some teams to go on missions for Father. I got the leftover and I didn't really want to order anyone."

Kakarot chuckled in disbelief. "Well, then I can't imagine that you got that many Saiyans to agree to this."

"Well, that's the thing…" She led Kakarot to a meeting room down the hall and not too far from the throne room. Inside, there were five Saiyans. "I didn't really find a whole lot of Saiyans…"

One was a young girl who couldn't have been more than two years older than Kakarot. He could sense that she wasn't elite status and she seemed kind of awkward from first impressions. She was shy and skinny and her hair was in a ponytail and wasn't permed like Cerina's. "Hi Kakarot."

"I take it you're the nerd Cellena was just talking about."

"That's Queen Cellena to you!" said a Saiyan boy who was probably a year younger than Kakarot. He looked like a tough kid and Kakarot was getting the vibe that he had a stick lodged up far into his rectum. He was probably acting a whole lot tougher than he actually was. Kakarot sensed that he wasn't at elite status either.

There was another girl in the room that had short hair that was straight and cut at an angle and got longer as it curved from the back of her head up to her face. She looked pretty tough and she didn't say a word. She was definitely stronger than the other two.

Then there was another Saiyan boy that slightly waved to Kakarot as he came in. He had a higher power level, but Kakarot knew he was timid.

"This is Bell, Pak, Soko, Arti, and you of course know Fenn."

Kakarot gave Fenn a quick nod of acknowledgement and he returned it so he could start raving. "My princess, you look wonderful."

"Really?" She thought she looked nice. She didn't know why Fenn saying it made it somehow more real. "You really think so, Fenn?"

"Of course! What fool would say otherwise or wouldn't acknowledge it at all?"

Kakarot noticed how much Cerina was beginning to blush and he really began to get irritated. He was sure he wasn't jealous. A kid as smart as him would know whether or not he was jealous and he was sure that he was not! Fenn just bugged him. He must have been putting on an act. No Saiyan was as nice as him…besides Cerina. _'This jerk is probably just coddling her niceness so he can be her prince one day and she's just falling for it. I bet this dope thinks he can be king and then he'll be over me. This is making me sick!'_

"So I know we're a small group," Cerina said, "but I believe we can make a difference. And when everyone sees all of the good we've done and still how tough we are, I know we can get a lot more volunteers."

"It's good to have you on the team." Fenn smiled and patted Kakarot on the back and each pat was like a slap to Kakarot's ego and eventually, he just couldn't take it and slapped his hand away.

"You know what; I don't think this is going to work."

Cerina was horrified. "Why?"

Kakarot almost took it back when he saw her big eyes looking at him with such anguish, and yet a little bit of hope that he would change his mind. _'Pull yourself together!' _ "Because you've got a bunch of weaklings that probably haven't been in any real battles."

"How much action have you seen?" Pak asked.

"I've looked through your records," Bell said. "You've never been on any missions."

"No, but I stood toe to toe with King Vegeta!"

"Was that before or after he snapped your spine in half?" Pak asked almost laughing.

He grunted and began approaching the boy to pick him apart, but Fenn pushed him back. "Calm down."

"And who made you in charge?"

"Cerina. She of course gets lead position, but I'm her second in command and I'm gonna handle training Pak, Bell, Arti, and Soko."

"I don't need any training," Soko said offended. "I've been on a mission and I assure you that I'm very good at what I do."

"I thought I was primarily your tech support," Bell interrupted. "I mean I'm not afraid to fight, but Queen Cellena expects me to work in the lab…" She realized everyone was staring at her and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Never mind! I could use some more training."

"This team is a mess!" Kakarot yelled. "You guys will never, ever get anywhere."

Fenn cocked his brow. "You doubt your abilities, Kakarot?"

"No. I just doubt my decision to be here. As a matter of fact, I've decided not to waste my time!" He rushed through the door and began stomping down the hall. He was just so pissed off! _'Stupid Fenn! Who does he think he is? He can't just expect to boss me around.'_

"Kakarot!" Cerina called. It was difficult to run in her dress, so she flew to Kakarot and cut him off before he could get away. "What is wrong with you?"

"I just realized that this whole thing is stupid!"

"It's not stupid. Men and women with wiser minds think this is a brilliant idea, so don't say that this is stupid!" She was so sick of people putting her down. "This is important to me, Kakarot. Why are you running away?"

'_Those stupid eyes!' _ He made sure not to stare into them. "I just don't think I'm a group person. I'm more of a solo act, so—"

"You're mad because you don't wanna take orders from Fenn?"

"Maybe," he mumbled.

"Kakarot, he's a great warrior who studies battles and strategies. You may be brilliant, but he has a lot more experience than you. And he's also been with me from the beginning of this task force's conception. It's only right that he's my number two."

"Well, why don't you just kick out everyone else so you can have your privacy?"

"What?" she yelled. "Why would I…" She covered her mouth and in shock. _'He's super jealous!'_

"What?" Kakarot didn't mean to get nervous, but he was. "What are you going on about, Girl?"

"You're jealous!"

"I am not!" he barked furiously. "Why would I be jealous? It's not like he has anything that I don't already have or want?"

"Exactly. So why are you jealous? He's not my boyfriend, Kakarot."

"I don't want to be your boyfriend!" Even the term disgusted him. "You sound so much like a human, Cerina. That's why everyone thinks you're weak."

"I am not weak!" She clenched up her fingers into a fist and she shook them. She was very upset and she thought about hitting Kakarot and proving to him how strong she really was, but she just didn't have it in her to do it. "I'm trying to do something good here, Kakarot. This will be good for the humans and the Saiyans. We need order."

"Maybe I like the chaos," he said with a naughty smile. "I'm not this good boy you've pegged me for, Princess."

She shook her head. She didn't care what he said. She could see right through him. "Kakarot, I know it's hard not knowing who you are. I'm confused myself, but I do think I've got you figured out."

"Oh really?" he mocked. "Then who am I?"

"You're…" She began to blush furiously. _'Should I just go for it? Should I tell him that I like him a lot or should I just plant one on him? I don't know!'_ "You're great, Kakarot, and you're good." She really knew that she should have done something to show Kakarot how much she liked him, but she had no clue how to do it the right way.

Kakarot crossed his arms and looked away. "Look, I know you like me. I get that's why you want me on your team. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna be your eye candy."

"What?!" she yelled. "You think you're my eye candy? Don't be such a jerk! I know you like me—"

"Ha!"

"Don't you dare pretend like you don't after you were just so jealous of me liking Fenn!"

"So you do like Fenn?" he yelled angrily.

She blushed intensely, but it might have mostly been from embarrassment. "I don't know! But that's none of your business if you're gonna deny liking me at all!"

"Well, I am denying you. I reject your stupid project; because it's not gonna work. Your father is still gonna think you're weak at the end of the day, because he doesn't want you to be yourself. He wants another psycho son like your brother and you're just soft!"

Cerina had a lot of emotions and she didn't know how they would come out and in what words, so she closed her mouth tight as tears welled up in her eyes. She was furious and hurt. If Kakarot left her team, it would have made her look terrible, but she couldn't plead with him. She just had to leave.

Kakarot smiled like he was pleased with himself, but he didn't feel so satisfied. _'Whatever! Chi-Chi is my partner and we've got a human to raise together. I'm swamped. I don't have time to resolve her daddy issues. I'm sure she'll be fine. Fenn can help her out…' _Kakarot was suddenly annoyed. _'Well, I don't exactly want him to be alone with her all the time…'_

He slapped his face and forced himself to snap out of it. "Screw this! I've got better things to do."

* * *

><p>The celebration was there to greet the royal family once they arrived in the heart of Vegeta City. Just about every Saiyan from the empire was there. There were also many humans excited to serve the empire in any way, shape, or form. There were decorations with the royal family emblem plastered everywhere. There was live music and lots of food available for the Saiyan community. There was also a big fire show taking place in the middle of the city. Saiyans didn't really dance, but they were intrigued by the human's graceful movement and they liked the danger of the fire. Some of them were secretly hoping that the fire would drop so they could see how the humans reacted.<p>

When the royal family got out of their limousine, they were flooded with the lights of the human press. Prince Vegeta hated it and wanted to blast them, but he knew how much his mother craved their adoration and he decided to let them live. Even King Vegeta enjoyed their attention and their praise, because he knew it was well deserved.

Cerina was always so overwhelmed by all of the attention and it flattered her.

"Princess Cerina!" Dozens of reporters flashed their cameras and struggled to get near her to ask questions. When Saiyan guards came on the scene, they knew to calm down and step back, but they stilled begged. "Cerina!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. _'Why they love her so much, I'll never know.'_

Cassava had been waiting and watching for Vegeta to show up. It bothered her what Bulma said, so she was determined to leave her mark in the world and in Vegeta's heart. She quickly swooped in and planted a kiss on his lips while the cameras were still flashing. Vegeta was very private, so their kiss would probably be on more magazine covers than Cerina.

Vegeta was a bit surprised, but he did not deny the taste of Cassava. However, it did not last long. He really did hate public affection. "What are you doing?"

"I may not be your only woman, but I know I'm the favorite pick. I thought I'd be your appropriate date."

His eyes accidentally fell on his mother and she signaled him to accept.

"Fine. That sounds acceptable."

King Vegeta went off to a main stage where there was a throne waiting for him. He didn't care to speak to the press. Besides, the humans weren't really aware of the significance of destroying Frieza. He would address his people later.

Cellena didn't mind stopping for a few conversations. They asked her a few questions about the party and why they were throwing it. They asked her about what it meant for earth and what would happen next, but she said she would have to defer to her king for a lot of things. But then a human asked her a question they should have known better. "My Queen, today in Pride Magazine, it focused heavily on tolerance between the humans and the Saiyans. One article quoted Summer Everstien, who is mated with First Class Saiyan, Raditz. She spoke of wanting Saiyans and humans to both find love. What are your thoughts?"

All of the other reporters were amazed and they were completely quiet. Everyone who heard the question was quiet, because they were terrified of Cellena and what she would do. They could feel the tension, though she kept her smile. "I'm aware of the article. There were extreme special circumstances when it came to their union and why I decided to pardon them, but as it stands, there are reasons why Saiyans and humans do not make appropriate mates."

"Such as?"

Cellena didn't like that she was being challenged, but she decided to play ball. "When Saiyans mate, we bond with each other. If we do not bond, then our relationships are not seen as legitimate. That's because bonding to someone prohibits you from having strong feelings for someone else and you cannot go into heat. If a Saiyan goes into heat, then it's all over for them. They're pretty much as you humans say, 'sprung', over that Saiyan."

"Are humans incapable of bonding with a Saiyan?"

"There's a one in a billion chance, but I've been having scientists research this for a while and for most of you humans, it is impossible. If a Saiyan woman comes along and starts swinging their tail…" She shrugged. "It's futile. We may look similar, but we're hardwired a different way." Cellena laughed. "And let's not forget about the dangers!"

"And what dangers would that be, my queen?"

"I think the four million dead humans of Starcrest City can protest to the dangers. They hosted an unsanctioned party and it cost them all their lives. Humans are too weak compared to Saiyans. And even if a Saiyan doesn't transform, there's still the aggression to consider. A moment of passion could mean someone's death."

The reporter became terrified. "Are you saying we should fear the Saiyans?"

"Of course you should," she said with a smile. "Our power is too great. We've cooperated fine with humans. As a matter of fact, I like you humans. You fascinate me, but make no mistake about the difference in our power and who is and who isn't in charge.

"Why, not long ago, we were able to crush the Red Ribbon Army as they tried to launch a human rebellion while my king and I were away. They were trying to take advantage of the full moon and how we tried to shield ourselves, but I assure you that we won't be so gracious anymore. We will no longer have weaknesses."

The reporter didn't have any more questions after that. They did fear Cellena greatly, but for some reason, they were still so obsessed with her. It was like her evil was almost charming in a way. Maybe it was all a part of their addiction to her fame.

But Cerina was different. The humans weren't very afraid of Cerina because they believed she was there to protect them from the rest of her family. She was asked a bunch of questions about what she was wearing, who styled her hair, and if there was any truth to the rivalry between Fenn and Kakarot for her heart. She decided to be nice to the both of them and just avoid the question, but she feared she blushed too much. But she didn't want that night to be about her personal life.

"I know tonight is about my father and the great honor that he deserves, but I'm proud to announce that I have indeed formed my task force and we will begin patrolling the planet."

"What is the purpose of this task force?"

"It's to make sure that everyone is keeping in line with the law. This goes for Saiyans and humans. I hope to prevent events like what happened in Starcrest City and crimes that humans tried to commit in the Red Ribbon Army while many of our young were sleeping. I believe we can live in peace."

"Are you afraid you'll come up against any Saiyans too powerful to handle?"

Cerina might have been timid, but she felt her Saiyan pride bubble up inside of her. "I'm not afraid of anyone and I can handle myself! I'm a great fighter and I have great fighters on my side. No one is gonna get the best of me!" She genuinely meant that.

* * *

><p>Bulma arrived late, but she was still met by a lot of reporters asking her questions about some of her work and what she was wearing and such. It was hard to get through the interview when she noticed Cassava and Vegeta eating together in restaurant known for its popularity by the Saiyans, but its fear from the humans. She pressed her way to the restaurant anyway in order to interrupt their seemingly happy meal.<p>

"Hello, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta did a double take. There were no words to express how fabulous Bulma looked in her silver dress. It was so tight and hugged her in such a flattering way, that he started having flashbacks of when the two of them were together during the full moon. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would join you for this exotic cuisine."

Cassava busted out into laughter. "Oh, Bulma! You honestly want to die of food poisoning, don't you? Your human stomach can't take something like this."

"I can take whatever you can!"

The surrounding Saiyans were interested in their catfight and watched closely. Of course Bulma would be the one bleeding on the floor if it became a physical fight, but just because it would be an easy win didn't mean the beat down wouldn't be entertaining!

"Fine, Bulma." Cassava pushed an utterly disgusting looking plate of small tails near her direction. "Be my guest."

Bulma practically gulped. There were still scales on the tail and she didn't know if it was going to scratch up her throat on the way down. It did smell oddly pleasing though. _'I have to do this!' _ She picked up the slimy piece of meat with her fingers, closed her eyes, and put it in her mouth. The scaled shell was hard and added a crunch to it, but the meat of the tail was soft and swishy and it was seasoned pretty well. After she got over the grossness, it wasn't so bad.

"I can't believe she ate it," one Saiyan said.

"Wait for it…"

Bulma began to feel nauseous and she held her stomach. Everyone except for Vegeta immediately burst into laughter, but she tried to fight off the urge to throw up anyway. _'I have to stop myself!' _But she couldn't fight it anymore. There was only one thing she could do to get a leg up on Cassava: to release her puke all over her pretty black dress!

"You wretched, human!" The Saiyans roared with approval as Cassava rose up to beat the snot out of Bulma, but right before her fingers could clasp tight enough around Bulma for a good squeeze, Vegeta pulled her back. "Let me go!"

"Calm down! It was an accident."

The rest of the Saiyans were disappointed that he broke up the bloodbath, but they were entertained either way!

"You had better go clean yourself up," Vegeta ordered Cassava. "You need to go back if you are to join me when my father makes his speech."

Cassava was angry enough to cry tears of rage, but she forced herself to be calm. She knew Bulma had done that on purpose, but she would not miss her glorious moment and not stand next to Vegeta on stage in front of the entire world. "I'll return as quickly as I can, my prince."

Bulma was embarrassed that she vomited and she wished that she hadn't, but the look on Cassava's face was priceless. Besides, she was feeling better all of the sudden. She wiped her mouth and she was good to go. "I think I want to try some more."

There was more laughter and Vegeta shook his head. "You are not throwing up on me, Woman."

"No, I can do this. I've got the will!" But she was more than that. She was hungry! And she did honestly like the taste and it smelled delicious. As a matter of fact, everything really smelled delicious. "I want some more." She quickly picked up another piece before Vegeta could stop her and then everyone stood back and waited for her to puke all over the place. But she was fine. "See!"

She actually got applause from the astonished Saiyans and she was quite pleased. "Let me try something else!"

Vegeta was concerned. He did know of some humans that had eaten there and had literally died! "Bulma—"

"No! I was challenged by Cassava and I'm gonna beat her!"

The Saiyans cheered and in rare fashion, they began sharing their food to watch the crazy human scarf it down. Most of them were waiting to see when she would finally die and some were even taking bets. She did look like she was going to lose it a few times, but she always pulled back and tried something else. By the time she was on her fifth plate, it hit her. "I'm stuffed! I can't do it anymore."

"Oh, come on human!" the Saiyan owner yelled. "This is entertaining!"

"I'm going to bust!"

"Only after five plates?" one Saiyan asked. "No wonder why humans are so weak."

"Just try this one last thing!" Someone handed her a plate of pink blobby mess that kind of looked like what would happen if you mashed up a raw fish. It looked disgusting to her eye, but she was very interested in trying it and she was not honestly full.

But she saw that Vegeta was looking concerned. "If I eat this, I'm gonna barf out everything I've eaten. I'm done!"

So many were disappointed, but they still gave her a good cheer. She was pleased and left out in a hurry.

Vegeta tried not to look like he was concerned, but he was and followed after her. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go vomit."

"I told you not to eat all of that!" he yelled. "We need to get your stomach pumped."

"I'm fine! I just need to throw this up. Please don't tell any of those Saiyans I vomited." She ran away into a bathroom and just stayed in there for a while so she could freak out to herself. _ 'What if I'm pregnant? It makes sense if I'm pregnant. Isn't it good that I'm pregnant? Will Vegeta hate me? What about Cellena? What will she do? Just because I have Vegeta's son doesn't make me the queen!'_ Bulma wasn't sure if she was or wasn't and the only way to be sure was to test herself, but she couldn't do that any time soon. She had to wait until after the party.

She calmed herself down and came out of the bathroom and saw that Vegeta was there waiting for her. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be waiting for Cassava?"

"Why are you so combative with her? You already won. I told you that you were going to be my queen, yet you're obsessed with my decoy whore. It's idiotic, Woman!"

She sighed. "I know, but…" She bit her lip as she fought off her tears. She knew there was a chance that it was hormonal, but she couldn't let that ruin her makeup! "But she told me that you like sex with her more."

"What?" he laughed. "No, you are better at it. You were alarmingly gifted during our first encounter."

"But…" She knew there was more. She could feel it!

He sighed. He just didn't know how she would react. "Bulma, you know more stuff. You're more experienced and we just know each other very well, and yet you always keep it interesting. The only problem with you is…I'm always afraid that I'm going to hurt you."

Bulma felt herself breaking down because she was weak, but there was one small glimmer of romance in there. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

He smirked. "Only of a woman."

Bulma knew that she didn't smell very good, unless the food completely masked the vomit from earlier. She couldn't tell because she could only smell the food and wanted more. But it must have been okay, because Vegeta was still leaning in closer to her lips. She didn't think he was foolish enough to kiss her, but if she just took the extra step, she was certain that there would be some paparazzi somewhere that would take the picture and have it out on the internet in a manner of minutes. Then it would all be over. Cellena couldn't stop humans and Saiyans from mating, especially if her own son took one for his bride.

But she would not risk Cellena's wrath quite yet. "Your father should be saying his speech soon."

"I know." Vegeta didn't care. He much rather would have ripped that dress off of Bulma.

"We should go. We can always make love tonight."

"Then tonight it is." He wasn't even angry with her anymore. He didn't care. He just wanted what he wanted.

* * *

><p>As the royal family was approaching the stage, Colleen spotted Cerina and she stopped her. "Have you seen Kakarot?" She had been keeping an eye on Cerina and she had been hanging out with a young group of Saiyans, but none of them were her son.<p>

"I'm afraid that he retracted his offer to join my side and he left."

"He left?" Colleen asked angrily.

Cerina nodded. "I'm afraid so." Cerina was sad about that, and she also noticed that Colleen looked sad too, even though she looked so beautiful. "Have you not been having a good time?"

"The party is nice, but I'm having a hard time enjoying it without my family." Colleen's point was that she wished they were there, not that she'd rather be home, but alas, a mother had to make sacrifices. "Tell your mother that I'm sorry for leaving early and we'll talk later."

"Only if you tell Kakarot that my door is always open."

Colleeen was filled with so much hope. "I sure will, Princess Cerina."

Cerina then joined her mother, brother, and father on the stage. Bulma wished she could have been up there, but she knew it was all a matter of timing and then she would be queen. But nothing gave her quite as much satisfaction as spotting Cassava moving through the crowd to join Vegeta's side, but knowing it was a little too late once King Vegeta began to speak.

"My fellow Saiyans, it gives me great pleasure to celebrate this day with you. It is a day I have long worked for. After we exterminated the Tuffles, Planet Plant became Planet Vegeta. We lived as we wanted to live and did as we pleased. Then the tyrant, Frieza, came and we had to make certain sacrifices. These sacrifices served us well in some areas, but it also cost us greatly." King Vegeta thought of how rich the Planet Trade had made their race, but he also thought of how upset he and Cellena were when Frieza asked for their son.

"Frieza betrayed us and in order to preserve our lives, we scattered across the universe and eventually reassembled our lives here on earth. We waited patiently and we trained without the thought of giving up ever creeping into our minds.

"Frieza wanted us dead because he feared us achieving Super Saiyan. He wanted to believe that it was all just a legend," he smirked, "but legends exist for a reason. Sometimes, they are real." He outstretched his hands and his eyes flashed from black to greenish-blue and his hair flashed until it became a magnificent gold. When he finished his transformation, his aura grew bright enough to light up the entire city. When he powered down just a bit for their vision to return to them, he was met with thunderous applause.

"Frieza had a reason to fear me. When I met him in battle, I wasted no time on him. I left no time for his witty remarks or his smug and overly confident attitude. I killed him like the weakling that he is and now this universe will belong to me!"

The Saiyans were indeed pleased. The humans pretended to be excited as well, but they all began to wonder what it meant for them and their planet.

Cassava was just like anyone else and was proud and cheering for her king until she noticed that Vegeta wasn't even concentrating on his father. She followed his eyes and found them on Bulma. _'What?'_ And then she realized that the way he looked at Bulma was the way she had always wanted him to look at her. _'But why…?'_ She couldn't take what she saw and she ran through the crowd until she knew it was appropriate to fly away.

Basila was near the stage and saw her daughter's scene and she was not pleased. _'What's going on?'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot arrived at Chi-Chi's window and waited for her to come and answer. He was annoyed because she usually left it unlocked. When she opened it, he immediately started fussing. "What's the deal, Chi?"<p>

"Summer said you'd be busy tonight." Her face tensed up. "She said something about you going to the palace."

He rolled his eyes and pushed passed her to get inside. "Oh please, Chi. Drop the Cerina jealousy. I had enough of that girl for one day."

"Why?" she asked incredibly interested.

"She just wanted me to join her task force."

"And you said no?" Chi-Chi was confused. It was a great opportunity.

"Yeah. You and I got this whole thing going on. I'm gonna work with Krillin and I'm gonna live my life my way."

She smiled satisfied. "Speaking of our arrangement, I looked over the contract that Krillin idiotically signed without looking. It turns out that if he quits without you giving your permission, the tournament leaders get to break every bone in his body until he dies painfully."

"That sucks," he said coldly. I guess he's not quitting anytime soon then." He was mildly suspicious. "You're not about to bother me with any of this slave talk are you?"

"No." Chi-Chi thought about everything long and hard. "I don't know what's come over me Kakarot, but I'm really interested in this. Maybe I can be your manager or something."

"And what about your dad?"

"I'll still work on cooking and maybe I'll have a catering business or a restaurant when I'm older. He'll never know what we're doing on the side, just like you can't let your dad know either."

"Don't worry. I won't talk to him about it. He'll never find out." _'He can't run my life anymore.'_

* * *

><p>"Cassava?" Basila entered her daughter's room and saw her sobbing on the floor. As a mother, she was concerned, but as a Saiyan, she was appalled. "Pull yourself together! You should be with Vegeta now!"<p>

She was crying so hard that it was difficult to breathe. For a few seconds, all she could do was shake her head. "I can't, Mother. I've ruined everything!"

"What do you mean?" She knelt down beside her daughter. "You're with Prince Vegeta. Cellena wants it that way. Cerina is your friend. Even the king prefers you."

"But I saw how Vegeta looked at Bulma and I know how Bulma feels about him." She wiped her tears, but it was futile. "They're in love with each other."

Basila had observed the two of them. She did not doubt that they liked each other, but love? "Have the slept together?"

Cassava had no proof, but she recalled Bulma's earlier outburst. Bulma was very upset about the thought of Vegeta being with Cassava in bed. "I'm certain of it, but not enough to get her executed."

"I see…" _'I will not let this human disgrace my worthy daughter!'_ "I will have Bulma handled. Do not fret."

"But you have to do something for me too, Mother."

"Anything!" Cassava was all Basila had in the world. "Tell me what you want of me and I'll do it."

"I need to be on one of the teams being launched out tomorrow. I want to be on Team A."

"They have the most brutal and dangerous assignments—"

"And I want them!" Cassava knew Bulma was right about Vegeta and his thirst for blood. It was even an alarming amount for a Saiyan. "I need to prove myself."

"But you could be gone for years, Cassava. What if you lose your chance?"

"This is my best chance, Mother!" Cassava thought of all the times her mother warned her about Bulma and all the times she was suspicious of Bulma and all of the advice she had given. She was just her pawn! "I can't let her be queen."

Basila smirked. "That will never happen, my daughter."

Basila cared for her daughter too greatly to let Bulma get the last laugh. It was a very delicate situation, so she had to handle it with care and caution. She knew the party was still going on in the city, so she quickly returned. She saw the queen drinking mildly with her mate and they were enjoying each other's company. It was a celebration after all! King Vegeta might have been angry, but she approached their table and tapped on her queen's shoulder. "I need to speak with you urgently."

Cellena pouted. "It can't wait a little while?"

"It can," Vegeta ordered.

Basila had always obeyed without question and had never talked back, but she couldn't give up on her daughter. "It really can't wait."

Cellena became a little alarmed. "Alright. Let's talk."

* * *

><p>Colleen landed in front of her house. There was no longer a hole in it and there was a door, so she walked inside. Bardock was sitting on the floor and dinning with Kara. She heard laughter as she walked in, so she hated to ruin their bonding moment, but Kara didn't care. She gasped when she saw her mother. "You look so pretty! Doesn't she look pretty, Papa?"<p>

He was a little lost for words. "Yeah…"

Colleen hadn't seen him in a few days and she knew she wasn't going to apologize and she knew he certainly wasn't going to. "Kara, can you excuse us?"

"She can read our minds," Bardock said. "Whatever you wanna say, just say it." He also knew she wouldn't try to kill him in front of the child…or at least he hoped.

"Look…you're an idiot."

"I'm an idiot?" he yelled.

"Yes. It's very infuriating, but it also kind of drives me wild sometimes."

"Well, you're stubborn and crazy!"

"Crazy?" she shrieked.

"Yes!" He smirked. "But it's also kind of a turn on."

The two of them smiled at each other and they forgot their anger. "I don't expect an apology and you better not either, but I need you to know why I did what I did and know that I would do it again if I needed to, and I need to know that you won't make your same stupid mistake again."

Bardock thought about it. Not being able to have sex for a few days gave him incredible clarity or it confused his brain enough to bend to her will. He wasn't sure. "You got it."

Kara got up and took her food with her. "I know when it's my cue to leave." Being a mind reader was not always awesome.

When the child had left, Bardock reached for his mate's hand and pulled her into him. "Come here, Woman."

* * *

><p>Bulma was trying not to be suspicious as she walked to her lab. There was no reason for anyone to be suspicious, but she was very paranoid and jumpy. She looked down ever hall and practically hid in every corner. She wanted no one to see her. When she spotted the door, she knew she was home free.<p>

"Bulma."

"Ah!" She screamed and jumped and turned around to see Cellena. She was terrified, but she laughed it off. "What is it, my Queen?"

Cellena was not in the mood for games. "Accompany me to my private chambers immediately."

'_Oh no! My punishment…'_ Bulma wondered what it would be and she hoped it was nothing that would harm her child…if she was indeed pregnant. _'Maybe I should just tell her. Maybe Cellena wouldn't be that mad.' _Each step felt like she was getting closer to death. And to make things worse, she was incredibly hungry.

When she entered inside of Cellena's chambers and the door shut behind her, she swore her heart stopped. Cellena seemed pretty calm and casual and she took a seat and made herself comfortable. Maybe Bulma wasn't going to die or be hurt.

"Are you in love with my son?"

"What?" That certainly wasn't what she expected.

"I know you two have been screwing around and I confronted him, Bulma." She clearly wasn't happy. "He's in love with you. He wants to mate with you."

"Really?" Bulma couldn't believe that Vegeta told his mother all of that and her joy exploded out of her and her eyes began to glisten. Was it possible to have a panic attack if you were too happy? "I do love him, Cellena. I do."

She eyed her carefully. "I wish I could believe you."

Bulma fell to her knees and grabbed her mother's hands and begged. "I do love him! I know we shouldn't have snuck around behind your back, but I was afraid. I want to be with him so badly, Cellena, and I'll do anything to prove it to you."

"Vegeta said the same thing."

Bulma was silenced. _ 'He did…?'_

"I asked him to give up his birthright and pass it along to Cerina in order to take you as his bride. And do you know what he said, Bulma?"

'_Of course I do...'_ "He said no," she said disappointed.

"No," Cellena said with an angry smile. "My son agreed to give up everything if I allowed him to be with you."

"He what?" Bulma knew that Vegeta loved her, but not like that! _'This has to be some kind of a trick.' _ "He really agreed to this? Vegeta agreed to never be king?"

"I know this is unbelievable. I thought he would change his mind after my constant screaming, but he would not budge. He is stubborn. Once my son is obsessed with something, he can't let go. He's like his father. Only satisfaction with subdue his crazed mind."

Bulma laughed hysterically. _'That means that I've won!'_

"So it's up to you, Bulma. In order to be with my son, you can never be queen."

Then suddenly, Bulma felt the first nail being driven into her coffin. _'Never be queen…?'_ She had only been working toward the goal her whole entire life! How could Cellena just ask her to give that up? "I can't ask Vegeta to give up his birthright. It means too much to him."

"You apparently mean a whole lot more." Cellena began to smirk through her anger as she lured Bulma out successfully. She knew she had won. "Tell me now, Bulma, what's more important? Is it the throne or is it my son?"

"It's…" She should have just said Vegeta. It was obviously a test, but it could have been a trap. What if they were exiled and allowed to live together? That wasn't enough. She wanted everything!

Tears began to roll down her face. She was furious that Cellena had beaten her. She couldn't answer, so she didn't.

"I see…" Cellena was very disappointed. She knew Bulma was wrong for her son, but a small part of her wished that she was wrong. She did adore her and she hated what she had to do to her son. "You can come out now, Son."

Bulma gasped as she saw Vegeta emerge from a closet. He had masked his energy, but it began to rise as his anger did. She rushed over to him to try to reason with him. "Vegeta—"

He slapped her hand away. "Do not touch me, Woman!" He knew how ambitious she was but somewhere in between the games, he thought something was there. "Thank you, Mother. I should have known she was nothing but another whore aspiring to more than what she was worthy of."

Bulma's mouth dropped. She needed to think of something to convince him to stay, but she was angry that he spoke to her that way and humiliated that her entire plot was unraveling. She was powerless to stop him when he pushed past her and stormed out of the room.

"It pained me greatly to do that to my son."

"And what about to your daughter?" Bulma yelled.

"Children always get what they deserve. It's the only way to be a good parent."

Bulma couldn't do anything! She never thought she would find herself praying that she would live to see tomorrow. But she was also curious about something. "Did Vegeta really offer to give up everything for me?"

"Do you honestly believe that either of us will ever tell you that?" Cellena didn't want to do what she had to. "I think exiling you is the best course of action for betraying your king."

"But you need me!" she screamed desperately.

"I need no one!" she said offended. "Least of all a spoiled human who grew too arrogant to know her place!"

Bulma began going through her mind for some way to fix things. There had to be something she could use! "You owe me a favor, Cellena."

"I remember and it's the only reason why you are not dead!"

"I'm not dead because you can't bear to finish me off!"

Cellena yelled furiously and charged Bulma and slammed her into a wall. Her hand was gripped tightly around her neck. Bulma was asking to be killed. She was begging for it! But Bulma was also right. "You're right, Bulma." She dropped the girl and she landed on her hands and knees—a proper place for a human. "I gave you everything because I was fond of you."

"I know I screwed up with Vegeta, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you and respect you. I betrayed my own flesh and blood to be by your side, Cellena!"

"I know…" Cellena had never felt so betrayed before. It broke her heart to have to be so cruel to Bulma. She should have had everything stripped from her, but she always had a soft spot for children and Bulma was one of her own. "There's an expedition team meant to travel to the planets after we take them over. They're supposed research the planet's resources and document and develop ways to make them useful for us. I think I should send you with them."

Bulma was trembling, but she needed to know. "How…" She began to choke on her tears. "How long will I be gone?"

It even hurt Cellena to say it. "At least five years."

Bulma collapsed on the floor and just began to wail out all of her anguish. All of her hard work had gone to waste. Vegeta hated her and she would never have time to mend her relationship with him. He might have been mated by the time she returned. All she had was the hope that Vegeta's son was in her womb, but she was too frightened to tell Cellena about it.

Cellena bent down to Bulma and the girl rushed into her arms and sobbed. Cellena was still angry, but she held the girl anyway. "I'll miss you as well, but this is for the best. I have to punish you for the crime you committed against the king." She stroked Bulma's back to calm her down. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Bulma wondered about the supposed child in her womb and questioned whether or not it was real. She thought Cellena was a good mother and she hoped she would be good to it as well. She wanted to give her baby a legacy though. She had to fight for it somehow. "Five years…"

To Be Continued…


	26. Chapter 26: The Tournament

Sorry for the wait, but I've been planning book signings and such. But without further ado, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 26

I do not own DBZ

**Q:** Is Bardock and family going to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?

**A:** If they do, it'll be when they really need to.

**Q:** Is Broly gonna be the big final villain instead of Buu? Will Paragus be with him?

**A:** Not quite. I've got someone else in mind, but Paragus will be with his boy.

**Q:** How old is Kakarot, Cerina, Fenn, Vegeta, and Bulma?

**A:** Kakarot is going to be seventeen, Cerina is going to be turning sixteen, Fenn is eighteen, Vegeta is twenty-two, and Bulma is the same age as Vegeta (in the cannon, I believe Bulma is a year younger, but I forgot and already made them the same age in my story).

**Q:** Where is Yamcha?

**A:** He'll be there…

Finally, the day had arrived. Kakarot and Raditz had been each other's rivals ever since Kakarot was old enough to walk. Raditz was able to keep his advantage as the older sibling in every fight they ever had, but Kakarot knew things would be different one day. He had worked so hard with his brother, father, and in secret. It wasn't easy keeping his extra-curricular activities a secret from his mindreading father, but he was somehow pulling it off.

"You ready, boys?" Bardock asked. He wasn't quite sure how the battle would go, but he could sense that one of them had the upper hand.

"Of course," Raditz said. "I've been beating up this little punk my whole life."

"I'm not a little punk anymore, Dick." Kakarot smirked. He certainly wasn't a little kid. He was tall, well built, and extremely powerful. He had a growth spurt and it certainly paid off. "I hope you enjoyed all of those victories, because I'm going to be the victor of this match."

"You can take him, Daddy!" Fasha yelled. "I believe in you!"

"Yeah, Dad! You can do this!" Tora cheered.

Raditz smirked. "I can't let my brats down."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. _'They're what slowed you down and made you lose your edge.' _ "Maybe they shouldn't watch."

"I don't understand," Summer said. "I mean if they want to know which one of them is stronger, can't they just power up until they both reach their limit?"

Colleen eyed Summer as if she was insane.

"Never mind. I forgot I was talking to a Saiyan."

"They need to do this," Colleen said. "It's all friendly competition. If Raditz is stronger, nothing changes. If Kakarot is the victor, Raditz will push himself harder. This will be a good thing either way."

Bardock looked at his boy, Kakarot, who was the splitting image of him. He was strong and proud and had been so determined for years to beat his brother. He often goofed around with his human friend, but he clearly spent the majority of his time trying to surpass his brother.

Then he looked to his eldest, Raditz, who had proved himself to be more powerful than Bardock could have imagined. They had their differences, but Raditz becoming a father bridged the gap between them as he learned to be responsible and gained the understanding of the burden of raising a child. Bardock was forced to see his son in a different light. Just as Bardock worked hard for his boys, Raditz worked hard for his children.

Bardock had an idea who would be the victor, but he was going to leave room to be surprised. "Begin!"

Kakarot smirked and disappeared from Raditz's sight. Raditz shook his head and chuckled. "Really, Kakarot? You're going to try this trick again?" Raditz closed his eyes and began to search for his little brother's energy. He was very close and his power was significantly smaller. _'Interesting. Does he not believe that it will take much to defeat me?' _ Raditz quickly turned around to elbow his little brother in the face. As expected, Raditz was able to hit him dead in the nose. "You'll have to do better than that, Kakarot!"

"Like this?" asked another Kakarot from behind as he grabbed his brother and put him in a full nelson.

Raditz grunted angrily, but he was also confused. "How did you split yourself in two and why would you want to make the universe suffer so?"

Both of the Kakarots laughed. "It's multiform. Apparently, you didn't learn that technique from father." The Kakarot with the bloodied nose began wailing on his older brother while his other half held him still.

"That's dirty!" Fasha yelled.

"Kakarot always liked his traps," Colleen said. "He's very good at plotting and Raditz fell into his traps even when Kakarot was only a little kid."

Tora could hardly take seeing his father getting beaten in the face over and over again. "Come on, Dad! You've gotta win!"

"Don't worry about your father," Summer said. She didn't exactly like watching Raditz getting beat up, but she was used to seeing Bardock do it and she knew that Kakarot was no Bardock. "Your father is still in the game."

"Give up?" Kakarot asked with a devilish grin.

Raditz smirked. "Not on your life, little brother." Raditz and Kakarot's other self instantly disappeared and before Kakarot could draw his hand back, his fist plowed into the back of the confused Kakarot. The pain and the shock was enough to release Raditz from the firm grip and he escaped. "Careful," he snickered, "you don't want your spine snapped in half again."

"How did you do that?" they both barked.

"You've got your tricks you learned from Father, and I've got mine."

"Dad was so fast!" Tora said amazed. "How can Dad be so fast?"

"Instant Transmission…" Kara finally said to herself. She didn't speak as much as she used to. It wasn't easy being a psychic, especially since she was also empathic. Her powers left a mark on her life and she was quiet, soft-spoken, and even weird.

"Kara?" Fasha sat on the ground next to her cousin and best friend. "Do you know who's going to win this match?"

"Of course I do," Kara said. "But it would be rude to give away the ending."

Kakarot assessed the situation and rejoined himself into one body with only a bit of momentary discomfort. He practiced the technique a lot, because it used to be extremely painful. He wanted to be able to transition into it effortlessly. He was able to perform it quickly enough, but it wasn't going to win him the match. _ 'Apparently Father has taught Raditz Instant Transmission. It doesn't matter if there's two of me if he can move at the speed of light, especially if our powers are cut in half.'_ "Okay, Brother, we both know some tricks. But this isn't about who knows my alternate self's techniques. This is about who is the strongest. I suggest we put an end to the tricks."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Raditz asked. "You only want to call a truce because I know Instant Transmission. It's a game changer."

"That's true, but I still know plenty of other techniques. I can still be annoying for you, Brother."

He pondered it. "All of the extra techniques are done? Even solar flare?"

"Yes."

"I don't think either of you should use Kaio-Ken," Bardock interjected.

"Why?" Kakarot asked.

"Because it will multiply your base strength and one good sucker punch could mean the end. You two want a clean battle to see who is the strongest, correct?"

"He has a point," Raditz said. "Let's agree that whoever uses any techniques besides energy blasts is the loser."

'_That might be best considering that he knows Instant Transmission. He's gonna relax because he'll think I won't have any tricks up my sleeve, but I can beat him.'_ "Sure."

"Then let's do this!" Raditz yelled while powering up.

"With pleasure!" Kakarot began to power up as well. He knew his brother was like his father and also liked to get straight to the point when it was a tough battle. If he was toying with someone, he would literally take all day long. Kakarot found that out growing up, but their battles had been getting shorter over the years as Kakarot became more of a challenge. _'I won't let him beat me again. His family has made him soft. He doesn't have the edge like I do.'_ When Kakarot had powered up enough for the battle, he charged his brother. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Raditz had to keep on his toes because Kakarot was definitely a lot faster than the last time they fought! He couldn't mess around with his little brother. _'I really do not want this kid to surpass me!'_ It was more than just being the elder sibling. Raditz always knew that Kakarot was his father's favorite, even though Goku killed him in the other timeline. Raditz didn't believe that Kakarot would do that, but there was a small part of him that wanted to make sure that Kakarot wasn't ever strong enough to do it.

Raditz stumbled back from getting hit in the face and Kakarot laughed and took Raditz's weakness for a sign to move in. Raditz forced himself to stand up straight and he grabbed Kakarot's fist and began to squeeze it. When Kakarot began grunting in pain, Raditz decided to head-butt his little brother. Kakarot was hurt, but he tried punching his brother with his free hand. Unfortunately, Raditz grabbed that fist too. "I'm sorry, I guess you need that."

"Not really." Kakarot head-butted Raditz, and his head was much harder than Raditz's. It was enough to knock Raditz back and let go of Kakarot's hands. Kakarot tried to kick his brother while he was stumbling, but Raditz once again regained himself and blocked him.

The two of them amped it up and from then on, they began tearing up the terrain at incredible speeds. "I can barely see them," Tora said. "I didn't know they were so fast!"

"I can't believe they're not Super Saiyans…" Fasha gasped and shook Kara excitedly. "Is my dad a Super Saiyan?"

"I'm afraid they're not," Kara said. "And my dad is getting kind of aggravated about it."

Bardock was impressed that his boys were so powerful and fast, but it did irritate him to no end. _'They both should be at the tipping point, but I can't get either of them to transform. I have no idea what else I'm supposed to do with these boys. Goku needed the rage of his best friend's death, but Kakarot hasn't experienced anything to that degree. Then there's Raditz…'_

Raditz got a perfect uppercut in and sent his little brother right off his feet and several hundred feet up into the air. He should have kept going at him, but he always liked to take his time to gloat and laugh.

Bardock chuckled and shook his head. _'I underestimated him. Raditz was so weak in my visions that I didn't expect he could be so strong. I also misjudged his character. I never thought my relationship with Raditz would be better than my relationship with Kakarot.'_

Kakarot recovered from the uppercut while his brother charged after him in the air. At the very last second, Kakarot flipped and rammed his foot in Raditz's face. Kakarot didn't take his time to gloat and blasted Raditz.

'_Colly says I made too many comparisons. Now Kakarot will do anything to establish himself as a different person from Goku. He's so different than what I remember. The more I push him, the more distant he is. I've backed off, but now I don't even know what he does half of the time. Prying only makes it worse, but I don't want him to completely screw up his life.'_

He wished he could have had some guidance. _'I wonder where Goku is. I haven't seen him since Kara was born. It makes me concerned if he was actually ever here at all…'_

Colleen picked up on what her mate was feeling while watching their boys fight. It should have been great pride like she had, but she was aware of his frustrations, particularly with Kakarot. _'The problem is that they're so much alike. Cellena told me plenty of stories. He was such a troublemaker and a fun seeker when he was Kakarot's age. He didn't care at all about what people thought, yet he worked to prove himself. I don't know why Bardock doesn't know how to deal with himself, but we've gotta figure this out soon. I don't need Kakarot to have any half breed babies tearing up my house!'_

"I wonder how long they're gonna fight," Tora said. "They seem to be pretty even."

"No," Kara said. "It's gonna be over soon."

Kakarot and Raditz were both fighting hard and they could have literally fought with each other all day. However, Kakarot had things to do. "Let's settle this with an old fashioned Kamehameha Wave, Brother."

"Sure thing," he said while starting to laugh. "It's your funeral."

'_This is it…'_ Bardock thought to himself. _'He's about to win.'_

"Ka…me…ha…me…"

Tora and Fasha were screaming for their father to win. Kara and Colleen were indifferent. Summer was cheering for Raditz, but she felt bad for Kakarot. "No one is on Kakarot's side."

"I wouldn't exactly say that…" Colleen mumbled and then rolled her eyes. _ 'Bardock has been waiting a long time for Kakarot to win.'_

"Ha!" The two brothers outstretched their hands and unleashed a colossal wave of power in a bright and beautiful blue beam.

The sheer force of the beam knocked Summer off of her feet and she began to fly through the air. She let out a short scream before Colleen grabbed her. "Be careful."

Summer was embarrassed about still being so weak compared to her family, but she would work harder. "I will." She regained her footing and concentrated on staying grounded while watching her mate struggle to be superior to his little brother. _'Come on, Raditz. I love Kakarot, but he will just be impossible to live with if you lose!'_

'_Come on!'_ Raditz thought he had the upper hand, but slowly, it was becoming clear that they were both at least even. _'How did he get so strong? He spends so much time goofing off with Chi-Chi that there's just no way he could have gotten this much power!' _Raditz forced more power out of him, but proved only enough to hold the beam steady. He could not overcome his little brother. _'The only way to beat him is to use Kaio-Ken, but that would be an admittance of my defeat!'_

Kakarot laughed to himself. "Sorry, Brother, but this is where your reign ends!" Kakarot still had enough power within him. He knew it was risky, but he reached in a bit further and pulled out just enough energy to slowly begin to overcome his brother.

"What?" Raditz could not believe it and the closer the beam got, the more concerned he was. _'If this thing hits me, I don't know if I'll be okay, but I can't let it go. It might destroy too much on the planet.'_ Raditz grunted. _'Darn you, Kid. It looks like you win!'_

Everyone was in shock when Kakarot's dominate beam reached Raditz and he deflected it up into the air like a beach volley ball. But once they saw the wild, red aura around Raditz, it was clear what had happened.

"Ha!" Kakarot yelled and threw his hands up in the air. "I am the victor!"

"Oh, come on!" Fasha yelled. "He only used it one time."

"Rules are rules," Summer told her daughter disappointedly. "It looks like we're going to have to move, because your uncle's ego is going to be too big for Mount Paozu."

Raditz was upset about his defeat, but the pain his body was in took up much of his thoughts. He hunched over and tried to catch his breath. His son ran over to him and was about to touch him, but he reached his hand out as a warning. "Don't touch me right now, Son. I overdid it and I'm paying the price for it right now."

"Do you need a senzu bean?" Tora was disappointed that his father lost, but he adored his father and was still extremely proud.

"No, Son." Raditz did not want to appear even weaker in his children's eyes. "I'll be okay. I just need a minute."

Kakarot didn't need any congratulations. He was quite pleased enough with himself. _'It makes me so happy when I think about how awesome I am.'_ He flew over to his brother to gently rub his victory in his face. "You couldn't be on top forever." Kakarot turned to his father as he joined his boy's. "And you're next, Old Man."

"Talk to me when you can manage a transformation."

"Or at least when your tail grows back," Raditz teased with an evil smile.

"You're so funny, Brother!" Kakarot outstretched his hand. "You deserve a pat on the back for a job well done."

Raditz let out a loud scream as his brother's hand collided hard on his back. Kakarot tried a second time, but Tora became angry and pushed his uncle back. "You won, Kakarot. You don't have to be a jerk."

"It's not my fault your dad overdid it with the Kaio-Ken. That's exactly why Father waited so long to show it to us."

"But you didn't give him much of a choice," Bardock said. "You usually like to fight longer. Why were you so eager to end the battle?"

"Why toy with him?"

Raditz rolled his eyes. "He apparently has a hot date with Chi-Chi."

"She's not my girlfriend," Kakarot said with minor irritation and a bit of a smile.

"She better not!" Colleen said from a distance.

"Anyway, I can't believe you showed Raditz how to teleport when I've pestered you about it for as long as I can remember," he said to his father.

"Nowadays, that seems to be all you ever wanna talk to me about."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Screw it. I hate talking to you when you and Mom get all maternal. Either you're gonna show me or you're not. If you're not, fine. I've got things to do."

"What about your studies?" Raditz nagged. "Instead of screwing your pet human, you could actually make yourself useful and work on the Baga Virus."

"I work."

"Not enough—"

"I know you're concerned, but you need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down," Raditz yelled. "You don't have a sick kid!"

"I'm doing the best that I can! I'm an engineer, not a geneticist, Raditz!"

"Calm down." Bardock got in between the two of them and pushed Kakarot back a little bit. "Kakarot works on it, Raditz, and so do plenty of people at the palace. I'm sure this epidemic will be solved by the time Fasha gets a mate of her own." Bardock was grateful that Kara's strain of the virus was minimal and there was a good chance that it might lay dormant in her forever, but he was still concerned for Fasha and the fate of her future baby named Tiger.

Raditz crossed his arms and looked away. "Why don't you just get out of here, Kakarot? It's obvious you don't wanna be here."

"I don't. I'd rather celebrate my win with people who appreciate my greatness."

"Tell your delusional girlfriend 'hello' for me."

Kakarot grunted and took off into the sky. _'She'll appreciate that I just beat Raditz.'_

Bardock was glad that his young son was getting stronger, but he worried about it. "He's sure different than I imagined."

* * *

><p>"This is a big score," said a human thief as he looked at all of the artifacts he just recovered from the Saiyan Museum. It was mostly something humans appreciated and fawned over and the guards were human and quite easy to take out after having a careful and brilliant plan told to them by their leader. They had royal armor, jewels from the queen's and princess's collection, clothes, old furniture, technology, and even some relics from Planet Vegeta. "We could get billions of zeni for this stuff."<p>

"The boss did good this time," said a tailless Saiyan. "He really does know what he's doing."

"Have you ever met him?"

"No, only his middle men."

"Well, it looks like we made another clean getaway." They had been involved in a couple of heists and Princess Cerina and her crew had caught a few of their men, but they weren't any closer to bringing down their operation. "It's gonna be a sweet life for us."

Suddenly, an alarm began to go off and a few quick and painful screams were heard. Another human came running to the Saiyan in a panic. "That's the scouter alarm. There's someone with at least a power level of twenty-five thousand here."

"How many of them?"

"I believe there's six, Green."

The Saiyan grunted, but then he smirked. "Alright. It looks like the princess has found us. Tell everyone to get a plasma gun and prepare to defend themselves. Tell the escape crew to make sure all of the valuables are well hidden and stay in the ki blocking rooms."

Everyone in the room had their eyes drawn to the ceiling when they heard the sound of lasers and saw yellow holes being cut into the roof. Once six circles were complete, the six famed Saiyans fell down to the ground covered in their armor and prepared for battle. "Attack!" one of the females said. It was obviously the voice of Princess Cerina.

Soko was quick and swift and she liked to fight with her powerful legs. After a couple of spin kicks that knocked out or killed the humans instantly, she found the biggest person there and deduced he was another tailless Saiyan.

"What are you going to do, Woman?"

"Woman?" she chuckled and tackled the man. The two of them began to wrestle one another until they were both on the ground. The mistake that the tailless Saiyan made was that she was able to get her legs around his neck. "I have a name." She moved her powerful thighs and snapped his neck. "And it's none of your business, you worm."

Pak was very brutal and struggled with remembering not to kill the humans, but several bones were broken. Arti and Bell went after the humans that were trying to escape and quickly disabled all of their vehicles while being very careful not to destroy anything of value.

They did all soon discover that there were a lot more Saiyans there than they anticipated, but Fenn was a master and it didn't matter how many plasma guns were fired or how many tried to come against him. Fenn could not be stopped.

"Just concede, Green," Princess Cerina said. "This isn't going to end well for you. If you give up now and cooperate with us, maybe you won't be executed."

"Oh, that's right!" He began to laugh. "You are merciful, aren't you?"

She glared. "There are worse fates than death, Green. You can start by telling me your real name and then we'll go from there. No one has to know how easily you gave up."

"No, but everyone will learn how painfully you died." He tried to throw a punch in her face, but she caught it easily with her hand.

"That was your first warning and this will be your last." She shot off very controlled and precise energy beams through her finger tips and pierced his skin. Her control was remarkable and five beams entered inside of his body and began to burn him from the inside. It took some focus, but it was the best way for her to torture people. "Give us the name of your leader and I'll end it quick."

He screamed as the agonizing pain moved throughout his arm and quickly began to spread. He considered if he should cut off his own arm, but he could barely think straight. He was so angry and full of pride that he didn't want to give up and tell her anything.

Fenn and the rest of his crew began checking the necks of their victims. They all had the same wolf tattoo. "The wolf tribe is behind this, Princess, just as you expected."

Bell had a hard time watching the Saiya slowly being burned alive and hearing his agonizing scream. "He's gonna die if it reaches his heart, Princess."

"I know," she said regrettably. "He has the power to save his own life."

Soko rolled her eyes and whispered to Arti, "Do you really think she'll kill him?"

"I don't think she has it in her," Arti said. "That's not necessarily a bad thing though."

"Yeah," Pak said, "it leaves more killing for the rest of us."

"Silence," Fenn said. He wouldn't tolerate any disrespect toward Cerina.

Cerina hoped that Green would say something. They needed a lead in order to find the leader of the Wolf Tribe. They had a lot of impressive heists and they had caught a lot of men, but the mastermind behind the crimes was still a mystery. "This is your last chance, Green."

He wanted the pain to end and he wanted to live, but he had too much pride. "I won't say anything."

Cerina hated when someone called her bluff. The energy exploded, out him, leaving him dismembered and without an arm. The shock of the blast made him pass out, but it was possible for him to survive with medical attention.

"Princess," Bell said, "in the schematics, I believe I found a ki blocker room."

"Good. Take Soko with you. If you find anyone hiding in there, interrogate them. If you don't find any answers, you know what to do."

Soko smiled. "My pleasure, Princess." She didn't like that Cerina was so personally soft, but she did at least let Soko do what she did best. "Come on, Bell. We've got humans to hunt."

"Arti, Pak, go outside and make sure no one got away. See if you can find us any leads as to where their escape route would have been. We'll handle clean up."

They both bowed and left Fenn and Cerina alone to do what needed to be done. Cerina had enough cases to know what her father and mother would do. If the criminals couldn't cooperate nor had any useful information, then they were to be executed. Her father was off world so there was a chance that her mother would have spared the survivors, but Cerina would have looked indecisive and weak if she brought the thieves back. Besides, Saiyans hated thieves. They wanted to see justice for a thief much quicker than for a murderer.

"What are you going to do?" Fenn asked.

She sighed heavily. "What I must."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I can kill them all for you."

Cerina knew that giving the order was essentially the same thing, yet she had never taken a life herself. Did that make her a coward? She wasn't sure. "I should get over this and finally do it myself. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you." Fenn placed his hands on her shoulders and stared into her beautiful dark eyes. "I like you just the way you are, Cerina. You don't need to be anybody else just to please people."

"I'm a Saiyan Princess, Fenn. There are just some things I'm going to have to get used to. Killing is one of them. I can't keep asking you to do this. Besides, I know you're not as bloodthirsty as most Saiyans. I'm asking a lot from you."

"I'm fine," he assured. "It doesn't really bother me and I would do anything for my best friend."

She smiled, but it was a little awkward. "You're my best friend too, Fenn." _'My friend…'_ Cerina was a more than a little disheartened as she watched Fenn clean up her mess again. It did bother her to kill, but her relationship with Fenn was certainly an odd one. She didn't know what to make of it and with her sixteenth birthday fast approaching, she knew that the brave and handsome Fenn was the number one choice for her mate. _'Why am I even thinking of that? Mother and Father shouldn't pressure me about mating. They have Vegeta to worry about.'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot arrived at Fire Mountain and came in through the window do his room especially prepared for him. It was spacious and that was very important to him. The other important feature was his walk-in closet that was actually bigger than his entire bedroom at his house. He knew where Chi-Chi was and he needed to present himself in an appropriate manner if he was going to bother her. That wasn't really much of an issue since Kakarot had an outfit covering up every inch of space possible in the closet. He really loved clothes and found a cool pair of shades to complete his black leather jacket look. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he decided to check in on his star human.<p>

Ox King knew about Krillin and Chi-Chi gave some sob story about how he was an orphan with nowhere else to go, and he couldn't say no to the brilliant little actress. Krillin's room was next to Kakarot's but it wasn't as big. Kakarot didn't respect Krillin's privacy much and barged in. "What are you doing sleeping?" he asked angrily.

Krillin jumped off the bed and landed on his hands and knees. "I'm sorry, Master Kakarot!"

"You know you've got a big match tonight. I expect you to be training."

"I've been training nonstop. I thought it would be a good idea to rest my body. I'm not a Saiyan."

"Indeed you're not…" He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes in on the little one. Krillin proved to be crafty sometimes, but he couldn't kid a kidder. "I won't tolerate laziness."

"I'm not lazy. I just trained very hard last night and I thought it would be good to rest today, Master Kakarot. I'm more than ready to win."

"Well…" _'Chi-Chi did work him very hard last night and he's not a Saiyan. Besides, he has been a force as of lately. He's on a winning streak. Perhaps I should trust him.'_ "Alright, Krillin. I want you to rest up your body today, but do some light exercises and some stretches. Also, spend your time meditating. But it's time to get out of the bed."

"Yes, Master."

Kakarot certainly did like Krillin referring to him as his master. _'Maybe I need to get more serious about hooking up with Cerina. I think I was born to rule.'_ "Maybe if you win, I'll take you out tonight after I win my match."

"Really?" Krillin asked excitedly. "Could I maybe even find a girlfriend?"

Kakarot laughed. He thought Krillin would grow tall, but apparently he was doomed to be short forever. When he was a kid, he was bald and just really goofy looking. But his hair did grow out and he did look as presentable as possible, but Kakarot doubted he could get a girlfriend. But then again, he was a winning fighter and Kakarot knew firsthand what humans were willing to do in order to get a man. "I think it's possible a couple of human women might throw themselves at you."

Krillin started smiling. _ 'I'm not gonna die a virgin!'_ "Maybe you could teach me a few things about women." Krillin saw how Kakarot was with Chi-Chi and dozens of other women who were interested when they were out.

Kakarot cocked his brow. "Like?"

Krillin thought about it. He really didn't know much of anything. "Sex."

Kakarot tried not to look embarrassed, but his face turned beat red. "I'm sure you'll figure it out if you find a girl dumb enough. Besides, if you find a slutty one, she'll certainly show you what to do regardless of whether you know or not."

"So..." Krillin thought carefully about whether or not he should proceed with his joke and against his better judgment, he went for it. "Did Chi-Chi have to show you everything?"

Kakarot was embarrassed and insulted and slapped Krillin in the back of the head very hard. "I have not spelt with Chi-Chi and I certainly don't need a woman to show me anything!"

"Sorry!" Krillin was genuinely surprised. "But I see the way you two are with each other. I thought—"

"Well, you and everyone thought wrong. We only mess around. She has yet to successfully seduce me to the point of penetration."

Krillin didn't understand it. He knew about the law, but Chi-Chi was a very pretty girl and they got along so well. "Well…that certainly is interesting."

"Whatever. Just get to work, or I'll kill you! I'll see you later at the match."

"Okay, Kakarot. I won't let you down."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. It always seemed like humans needed affection and acceptance. "Yeah, you better not." Kakarot was done nagging Krillin for the meantime and he dropped off a special gift in Chi-Chi's room before leaving to find her. He knew good and well he couldn't bring it with him to her place of business or she would have gone berserk!

* * *

><p>Cerina joined her good friend Bell in the lab while they looked through some security footage together. They couldn't really find much more than what they already knew about the Wolf Tribe. "We have no idea who their leader is and their middle man always changes. Every time they have a new heist, they have a new instructor. What kind of leader has that many seconds? You've only got Fenn." Bell turned to Cerina and noticed that she seemed to be a little out of it. "Are you paying attention, Princess?"<p>

"Of course," she said. "I'm just a little distracted." Her mother was excited about how she planned on choosing Vegeta's mate. They would have a party where practically every Saiyan woman around the proper age would be invited. Vegeta would choose from a variety of women and then in a year's time, they would compete in a tournament. The winner would earn the right to be his mate. With that process, Vegeta could find a girl that he liked and she would be very powerful. Though it seemed like a waste of time because Cassava was the strongest girl in the running and she had built herself quite the impressive reputation while she was away. After she returned from her long mission, she and Vegeta had quite the reunion. Then, he left on a couple of missions and he hadn't been back since.

"Are you still worried about that ball thing?" Bell didn't see why Cerina was so concerned. "It sounds like fun. Your mother throws great parties."

"Vegeta is not going to cooperate any time soon. He's a notorious playboy. Until he's finished sowing his wild oats, any woman would have to be crazy to mate with someone like him. My mother mentioned the idea to him and he started to push it off on me. He said, 'how will I know if this is the best way if it's never been tested?' And do you know what my Father said?"

"He agreed with his son?"

"I don't know if he actually agreed. He just knows what it's like to be my brother and sympathizes with his hormones and wants to let him do whatever he wants. I on the other hand, am pretty much expected to mate with Fenn. If we had that tournament today for me, he's the one who would win."

"And that's a problem?" Bell thought Fenn was the hottest thing on the planet. "I would kill at least five planets just to kiss him!" She leaned back in her chair and swooned. "His lips must be wonderful. What do they taste like?"

Cerina shrugged. "I wouldn't know."

"What?" Bell jumped to the edge of her seat in disbelief. "You've never kissed Fenn?"

Cellena rolled her eyes. _ 'Oh boy.'_ "I'm going to tell you something that the press refuses to believe. Fenn and I have never been an item. We've never been on a date. We've never done anything physical. He's never given me much of an impression that he wanted to be more than my very best friend."

"But I thought you two were together and then you were angry at him because he went on a whore rampage. It was all over the papers!"

It upset Cerina to think about it. "I thought we were in a good place at the time and I thought we were going to have a relationship. I really liked him and all, but then he went into heat. I was mad that it came out that he had been with a bunch of different girls, but I can't be made at him because he was in a hormonal crisis."

"But I never understood that. If you made him go into heat, then why didn't he just…relieve himself with you?"

"I don't think it was me," she said quietly and embarrassed. "I think someone else set him off. He won't really talk about it, but ever since it happened, our romantic chemistry has been on a subzero level. I think he's still hung up on whoever this mystery girl is."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Bell had a lot of history in being rejected by Fenn. Of course she never asked him out or tried to get him to fall madly in love with her, but it still hurt to watch him not be with her. "But you think he'd still be willing to mate with you even though he's into someone else?"

"I don't think they can be together." Cerina worried and wondered if it was possible that a human could have made him go into heat. According to her mother, it was impossible, but her mother would stop human and Saiyan mating at just about any cost. She felt awful if he could never be with the person who he loved, but she still knew he was the best choice to be her mate and he would still enjoy being her mate if given the opportunity. "It certainly is complicated."

"Maybe I've got something to cheer you up, though."

"Really?" She perked up. "Did you find anything about the thieves?"

"No, but I think I have a stronger lead in the underground fighting case."

"That's good." Cerina knew that there was a lot of controversy as far as that case was concerned. Her father didn't care too much about the underground fights, but Cerina knew a lot of Saiyans were killed in the ring, especially humans. It was personal to her. "Cool. Let me see what you have."

* * *

><p>Kakarot walked into Chi-Chi's little high class restaurant. The food tasted great, but it wasn't his favorite place since the portions were small. It was mostly a ritzy human place to eat. Besides, she hated for him to show up anyway. When he walked in, he bypassed the hostess and walked right through the restaurant to the back where the kitchen was.<p>

"What is this?" Chi-Chi yelled to one of her cooks. "Are you blind?" She touched a piece of steak with her finger and began to become infuriated. "This is supposed to be well done, not rare! You fix this or I'll destroy you!"

"Yes, Miss Chi-Chi!" He ran back to his station and refired the meat right away.

Chi-Chi turned around and saw Kakarot smirking at her. "I love it when you act all authoritative. It's so sexy."

Chi-Chi grunted and grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "What are you doing here, Kakarot?" She pulled him into her office and locked the door behind her. "How many times have I told you that we cannot be seen together in public while I am not dressed as my alter ego."

"I know," he took a seat on her desk, which he knew she hated, "but I have something important to share with you."

She crossed her arms. "And what's that, Kakarot?"

He smiled. "I beat him."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?" She rushed into his arms and kissed his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Kakarot! I know how hard you've worked for this."

"Yeah. Now I just have to find a way to become a Super Saiyan and beat my father."

"I know you can do it, Kakarot. You're the most amazing person in the entire universe." She wrapped her arms around him and pecked him on the lips. "You're incredible."

"I am." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, but slowly and surely, his hands snaked their way down until his hands made a firm grip on her tight butt. "You certainly know how to treat a man."

"You're still just a boy." She leaned into him and spoke naughtily into his ear. "But I know how to make you a man, Kakarot."

He chuckled at first, but then he was suddenly pinned on her desk. "Come on, Chi. Who's gonna boss your cooks around if you're in here screwing around with me?"

She pouted. "But I always feed so many people. I want my taste." She knew that if she hadn't gotten Kakarot to relent to her while they were in the comfort of her own bed, she would not be able to make him commit while they were on top of her desk. However, she did enjoying making out with him and she knew by the way he explored her body that he at least was pleased with her.

When she began kissing his neck, he knew he had to make it stop. "Okay, Chi!" He gently pushed her off of him. "Maybe some other time."

"Maybe some other time?" she questioned. "What? No remarks about not being with a human?"

"And ruin our makeout session tonight after my victory? No way."

Chi-Chi was excited. She had the perfect lingerie that she purchased during her break to finally make Kakarot hers. "Did you finish what you were working on?"

"Yes. It is in your room in a white box with a red ribbon."

She clapped excitedly. "Tonight is gonna be perfect. Krillin should win his match. I know you're going to win yours. Then there's gonna be that big party tonight."

"Krillin wants to go…"

She rolled his eyes. "And you finally buckled, didn't you?"

"No. I implied that it was possible."

"It's going to be a tough match for him. You can't always share your senzu beans, Kakarot. It's not like he gets a power boost from recovery. He might as well rest up, not party with us."

Kakarot shook his head. "You're so awful to him."

"You're awful to him! He wants to be your best bud and you won't even give him the time of day."

"Well, he can go tonight. He might even get laid."

"Not before me!" she whined.

Kakarot laughed. "I've gotta go home for lunch or my parents will flip out about me not spending time with them and a bunch of other crap."

"Are you going to wear that ten thousand zeni jacket, because that might warrant suspicion."

Kakarot reluctantly removed his jacket and handed it to Chi-Chi. "I'm gonna have to tell them one of these days. I'm sick of hiding."

"Well, at least wait until you won't get pounded into dust by your dad. He's strong enough to force you to stop."

"Don't remind me," he said angrily. "I'll catch you later, Chi."

* * *

><p>Cerina entered the war room to see her mother. She was talking with a few generals, but she finished up the meeting once her daughter came in. "Good work today, Cerina." All of the generals followed Queen Cellena's lead and began praising Cerina as well.<p>

"It was nothing," she said. "The thieves were barely a threat and we recovered everything that was stolen from the museum, but I'm afraid we still haven't caught the mastermind."

"Well, I'm sure you will get him soon." Cellena was very proud of her daughter and all she had accomplished. "Leave us. My daughter and I have some things to discuss."

Cerina felt nervous when all of the men left her alone. She and her mother only seemed to talk about boys when they were alone, and Cerina was sick of the conversation. "We're closing in on the underground fighting ring."

Cellena didn't care too much for the underground illegal fights. The only thing that bothered her was that they were willing to die for a silly match instead of serving the empire. Of course it bothered her that they were breaking the law though. "Finding the Wolf Tribe leader should be your priority. I hate thieves. They have zero honor and no pride."

"Right now we're at a dead end." It did frustrate Cerina. She knew a human had to be behind it and Saiyans didn't care enough about humans to have a ton of records on them. I think we can get somewhere with this other case."

"Alright," Cellena smiled giddily. " But you know what I'm about to mention now."

"Mother, I don't need to hunt for a mate right now. If you do it now, Fenn is just going to win—"

"If he deserves to, he'll have you, but you know I'm still upset that he broke your heart."

"My heart wasn't broken." She didn't mean to be that upset when it all happened, but she did rant to her mother one night. "I was just upset for a little bit, but I understand what he was going through. Surely you've made several men go into heat. You know how crazy they can get."

Cellena struggled not to smile, but Bardock and Turles did act pretty crazy when they got around her. "Speaking of boys, your father and I was talking and—"

"Please don't, Mother." Cerina knew what was coming. "Just make Vegeta choose a mate. He should have a mate. We have no idea when Broly will come onto the scene and he needs an heir."

"I can't force your brother to pick a mate right now and your father doesn't want us to.

"Why should I have to pick a mate? I'm not even sixteen."

"I know and when you are sixteen next month, I want to throw you this ball and you will get to choose from all of the Saiyans around the appropriate age. It will be a wonderful time." Cellena touched her daughter's face and smiled. "According to Kara's creepy prophesy, if we can't stop Broly, you and I will at least survive. That means that if we want this royal bloodline to continue, it is important for you to have an heir, Cerina. I want to make sure all of our bases are covered. You are of royal blood and whoever is worthy enough to mate you shall be a Saiyan prince."

Cerina sighed and took her mother's hands. "I know what this is about. You and Vegeta suffer from the exact same affliction: Bulma." Cerina couldn't blame them. She missed her too. "Vegeta really cared for her and now he's got tons of girls to fill the hole that she left inside of him. That's why you're so clingy right now to me."

Cellena knew that her daughter spoke the truth. "You never know when someone is going to leave you."

"It wasn't your fault," Cerina said. "She deserved to be punished. She was acting strange and she needed the time apart. But you couldn't have known about the attack and that she would never come back…" Cerina missed her sister a lot and she didn't even have Cassava, since she kept so busy with missions. Cerina was glad that she met Bell and had Fenn to cheer her up.

"I know, Cerina. But that doesn't have anything to do with the fact that your father and I feel that now is the right time to start planning for your mate. After everything is all said and done, you will be seventeen when you mate. Hopefully, I'll have a grandchild soon."

"Mother…" she moaned. "I can't believe you're making me do this."

"You're a princess. Sometimes, you have to do something for the empire. I know this is tough, but I believe you'll find who you're looking for." She smiled. "You can even invite Kakarot."

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Yeah right. Kakarot hates me and he's no prize either." He was always hostile toward her. They would banter a little bit sometimes and it could feel flirtatious, but other times, he was quite mean.

"Kakarot is no fool, Cerina. He wants you. He's just stubborn like his father." Cellena recalled the prophesy that Baba gave to her and Bardock about the bloodlines joining. "If it's meant to be, a way will be made."

* * *

><p>Kakarot arrived in the slums of a smaller city on earth. There was an old water bottle manufacturing company that was now housing some of the tournaments. There was a variety of different rings that made it ideal. Krillin would be fighting in a pit, which was basically an eight feet deep hole. Kakarot was supposed to fight there later in the steel cage, which was sure to be a dangerous match. Humans and Saiyans from all over the planet came to watch the matches. As soon as Kakarot entered inside the building, he was recognized. Men congratulated him and women immediately started flirting with their eyes. He was actually respected and he ate it all up.<p>

Kakarot arrived in the locker room where Krillin was stretching and Chi-Chi was watching and writing on her tablet. "You look good tonight, Nori."

Chi-Chi stood up so he could get a good look at her butt. There was a tail there swinging back and forth and she knew it was driving Kakarot wild. "You did a fantastic job with this tail, Kakarot. You could probably make millions on the black market with this."

"Uh…" Kakarot was way too distracted to think straight. "Well, if I get caught, I could be sentenced to death. It's a serious crime, Nori." Kakarot put on his jacket that was waiting for him on the back of a chair.

Chi-Chi's tail wasn't the only thing different about her. She fixed her eye makeup to look more like a Saiyan and she teased her hair to make it thick. She was also wearing a tight, short dress and stylish lace gloves that had small censors inside of it to control her robotic tail. She was dignified and respectable Chi-Chi during the day, but she was Nori at night. If she was caught, she could be put to death, but that was part of the fun! "I brought your jacket. Why don't you put it on?"

"I would rather rip your clothes off." He stroked her face. She was just too wonderful. "I did too good of a job with that tail."

"What is it with you and tails?" she laughed. "I know all Saiyans have a thing about tails, but you are just way above and beyond appreciation."

"I know, and I really can't help it." He kissed her lips. Sometimes, he wished she was a Saiyan. He probably would have given up to her temptations if she was. It was hard enough already. "I am good."

"Seriously," Chi-Chi said. "You should consider selling these tails. I mean it is so real!"

Kakarot had to take his mind off of Chi-Chi. "You ready, Krillin?"

"Of course I am!" He pounded his fist into his hand. "I know I can win."

"If you do win this match, you're going to make it into the semi-finals. You were so close to winning last year. Please don't let us down, Krillin!"

"I won't. You two have taught me a lot and I know I'm ready for this." Krillin was determined to make his masters proud and he also wanted to do well so he could go to the party. _'I do not wanna die a virgin!'_

Kakarot put on his favorite jacket and walked with Chi-Chi and Krillin through the crowded masses of rowdy Saiyans and humans up to the ring. Krillin's opponent was already inside and he was huge. It was bad enough that Krillin was a midget, but he was at least five inches over six feet. He was also just as muscular as the Saiyan that stood behind him. He had a lot of scars on him and a metal collar around his neck. Most Saiyans were very cruel to their humans. Kakarot was very good to Krillin compared to everyone else.

"Don't you dare lose," Kakarot said. "I need you to win. This is my reputation on the line!"

"I got this." Krillin wasn't the least bit intimidated. He was beat up by Kakarot all the time. Some very tall human was nothing to be afraid of.

The referee announced the two, and Krillin's opponent, Muscles, received lots of applause and cheers. Krillin received his fair share and even a decent amount of people bet for him to win. He had worked hard and proved himself, but Kakarot had plenty of fans that believed in him. "Fight!"

Krillin was caught off guard by the big and heavy fist plowing into his face and knocking him into the wall of the pit. The crowd was getting excited, but Kakarot was already aggravated. "He's slow, Krillin. Don't get hit like that again!"

Krillin shook his head and forced himself to get back up, even though his body still felt like it was still on the ground. "Come on!" he warned. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" Krillin flew into Muscle's chest and began punching him over and over again. Muscle raised his hands and slammed his fists into Krillin's back, but before he slammed into the ground, Muscle's kicked Krillin in the gut hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"Come on, Krillin!" Chi-Chi yelled. "If you don't win, you're gonna have to deal with me!"

Krillin held his stomach, but forced himself to stand up. He didn't want to deal with an angry Chi-Chi. "I…will…win!" He yelled and forced himself to move faster. He was much faster than Muscles. He could win. He knew he could! All he had to do was avoid Muscles until he started slowing down.

'_That's right,'_ Kakarot thought to himself. _ 'Fight smarter!' _

Krillin did a good job of dodging the attacks and Muscles did start slowing down, but he couldn't always avoid the hits and when Muscles landed a punch, it hurt! But Krillin got in a few hits too, but he was obviously not quite as strong. Five minutes into the fight and they were both already bloody. There were no energy blasts allowed and no breaks, so it was all about endurance. That's why Saiyans liked watching humans fight. There was no telling what would happen. It was all about the spirit of the battle.

Thirty minutes went by and Krillin had broken bones and his little body was covered in blood. Muscles didn't have a ton of damage, but he was obviously tired and slowing down. Krillin kept him on his toes the entire time. "Now, Krillin!" Kakarot yelled.

Krillin smirked through his pain and charged Muscles with everything he had. Muscles was waiting for him, but Krillin slid in between his legs and jumped on Muscles' back and began hitting Muscles in the head over and over. When Muscles tried to grab Krillin, he flipped off of Muscles' back and landed on the ground. Muscles was still too slow and Krillin jumped and rammed his head in the center of his back. The force was enough to knock Muscles down and Krillin kept hitting him over and over again to make sure.

"You're winning!" Chi-Chi yelled excitedly.

Kakarot watched his human about to kill another one. Killing was perfectly acceptable, but Kakarot had never killed anyone and he hadn't let Krillin do it either. "That's enough, Krillin."

Krillin backed off and stood on his feet dead tired, but completely pumped. He knew he could relax once the referee jumped down into the pit and raised his hand. "Krillin is the winner!"

The majority of the crowd groaned from frustration from losing their money, but they were drowned out by the excited people who won.

"Krillin is going to the semi-finals!" Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around Kakarot. "I'm so happy! Krillin won and we both know you're gonna win too."

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'm glad."

Chi-Chi and Kakarot escorted Krillin back to the locker room. They washed lots of blood off of him, but he kept bleeding. He was blue and swelling up as well. No one was going to want to do him. "I think he deserves a senzu bean," Kakarot told Chi-Chi.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Give him one, but keep in mind that you are running low!" she scolded Kakarot.

"Don't worry about it. I've got enough to win the tournament." Kakarot reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small black pouch. He reached inside and tossed a senzu bean to Krillin. It amazed him that Krillin didn't get a power surge after recovering, but it was good that Saiyans were really the only ones with that sort of advantage. It kept them on top.

"Thanks," Krillin said.

"Why don't you take a shower?" Chi-Chi said. "You're still covered in blood and I know you wanna watch Kakarot's match."

"Yeah. I'll do that." He knew how much of a clean freak Chi-Chi could be and he walked over to a shower.

Chi-Chi was proud of Krillin and all he had accomplished. With him being so small, he didn't get the respect he deserved. But with him being underestimated, it put him in a good spot. He didn't get all the big fights he deserved at first, but it worked out better that he was at the bottom and worked to the top. "I feel like we've raised a kid, Kakarot."

"And you've been a crazy, obsessive, and overbearing mother. What are you gonna be like when you actually have a kid of your own?"

"You mean 'our' own?" she asked with a devilish smile.

Kakarot chuckled. "Me with a brat of my own? I don't think so. If it ends up happening, it certainly won't be soon."

She folded her arms stubbornly. "Well, it looks like we're about to have our first major disagreement as a couple, Kakarot."

He laughed. "I thought our first major disagreement was whether or not we are a couple, and by the way, we most certainly are not!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please! I know what you're like when we're out and I'm interested in some other Saiyan. You go nuts."

"I have never acted out—"

"You don't have to." Chi-Chi wasn't upset. She was actually quite flattered. She just wished that he wouldn't have been in such denial. It wasn't easy always being pushy with him and she knew that it bugged him sometimes, but she believed that it would all pay off one day and he would be hers.

Chi-Chi circled around Kakarot, whipping her mechanical tail back and forth. When she got behind him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and snaked them down to his chest and spoke seductively in his ear. "I only do it to tease you, Kakarot. If you gave into me or at least acknowledged your desire of me, I wouldn't give anyone else the time of day."

"You do nothing for me," he lied. He always thought she was pretty and he did like her alter ego, Nori. But Kakarot knew that no matter what she did in the dark, she was still proud to be a human and he just couldn't shake his mother's and father's warning about sleeping around. Every time he was about to slip, he imagined his mother screaming in his face. It was just enough frustration and embarrassment to knock him out of the mood and escape.

"I wanna know if you feel that way after we get back to my place tonight." Chi-Chi had bought some very nice lingerie. She didn't plan on spending another day not being with Kakarot intimately. She wouldn't be wearing that tail, but she knew she could seduce him without it. "But in the meantime, you had better get ready for your match."

"I'm ready as I need to be, Nori."

Kakarot did some stretches and changed into a black gi that had his own name stitched on the back of it in white. His match was held in the basement level and it was crammed tight with Saiyans and humans looking to see the match. Chi-Chi got irritated from walking through the crowd and constantly bumping into people, but that didn't bug her as much as the girls hysterically screaming for her man. Kakarot loved the attention and was grinning naughtily. He was the best looking fighter involved in the underground tournament, especially since the senzu beans healed any cuts that should have turned into nasty scars. Before he entered the ring, he decided to make some girl's fantasy come true and he removed his shirt. There were louder and more piercing screams and he just chuckled. When he threw it into a group of women, a small scuffle started up for who would get to keep the prize. The humans obviously showed that they wanted it and fought hard for it, but a Saiyan gave up looking calm and cool and wrestled for Kakarot's shirt until it was hers. Chi-Chi could have barfed.

"I wish I was him," Krillin said.

"He certainly is something…" Chi-Chi tried to be angry, but there was something so loveable about him that she couldn't stay mad at him forever. _'That stupid lug…I can never stay mad at him.'_

The crowd had something to truly be excited about. The steel cage was a monstrous beast lined with electrical wires and spikes. There was no room to fly and no room for error. It was easily a match were someone could have lost their life. Kakarot's confidence wasn't shaken, but he questioned Chi-Chi's thinking. _'I could totally die in here. What is my manager thinking?'_

Kakarot's opponent was no pushover. He was an elite solider named Shua. He led a team and destroyed many planets while the Saiyans were under Frieza. He had gotten into some trouble while on earth and wasn't handpicked by the king when the Saiyans first began going out on missions. By the time King Vegeta had expanded his army for away missions, Shua was already invested in competing in tournaments. He did very well in sanctioned tournaments and won a few titles, but it wasn't raw and gritty enough. That's why he decided to go underground. He won the championship twice, but lost the title. Now he was making a comeback and he planned on doing that by destroying Kakarot. "Are you ready, you tailless low level?"

Kakarot narrowed his eyes in on him. "You'll regret saying that."

"Make me."

Kakarot didn't understand why his tail hadn't grown back, but he certainly didn't like for anyone to mention it. If he could have, he would have knocked Shua all across the earth and gave him a Kamehameha enema, but the terms of that particular match dictated that no blasts could be fired.

The referee exited out of the ring and locked the door before signaling the bell. Kakarot closed his eyes and waited for the beautiful sound. "Begin!"

He opened his eyes and caught Shua's fist before it blasted straight into his face. Shua was surprised that Kakarot was that strong and fast, but Kakarot was just surprised at Shua's strength. _'I can't afford to really let this drag out. I don't have to be the weaker one to lose. If I drop my guard, I could get impaled!'_ Killing was allowed in the tournament during any match.

The two of them began exchanging blow for blow. Kakarot moved well and dodged the attacks, but the space was very confined. If he didn't concentrate, he was going to be moved into the walls of the cage, and he was sure Shua would have killed him in order to win. The two of them collided and ended up with their hands on each other's shoulders. They moved to kick each other, but their knees collided instead. Kakarot opted for a head-butt, but Shua's head collided and his head might have actually been a little harder. Kakarot attempted to back off, but Shua's huge and powerful hands clasped on tightly to Kakarot's shoulders and squeezed hard. Kakarot grunted out in pain, and had no choice but to continue head-butting Shua. The two of them continued hitting each other until Kakarot's head began to get bloody.

"Kakarot!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily. "You have to something else!"

Kakarot heard her over the screaming of the crowd, but it all really sounded like muffled noise. Kakarot recalled how Fenn defeated him. _'I'll probably get disqualified if I try to burn him, but that doesn't mean I can't control my energy.'_ He concentrated his point of energy in his fingers and began to squeeze onto Shua's shoulders. Shua was hurt, but he was able to hold his ground until Kakarot started concentrating his energy in his head and then Shua had to let go of Kakarot and step back.

"Now," Chi-Chi screamed.

Kakarot jumped up and kicked Shua in the chest hard enough to knock him into the cage wall. His shoulder was pierced and his body was jolted with a surge of electricity, but he bounced back off of the cage and shook it off. He was hurt, but he was accustomed to pain and determined to defeat a little kid. "That tickled."

"I'm glad you're so relaxed." Kakarot felt like his skull had been split in two. He didn't think he could encounter anyone more hardheaded than him or his father. "Allow me to lull you to sleep permanently."

Kakarot went on the attack mode again thinking he had the advantage, but Shua kept calm and concentrated. He was a much smarter fight than he looked and blocked a few of Kakarot's attacks until he had the opportunity to grab his arm and lifted Kakarot off of his feet. Then, Kakarot was unable to stop himself from being rammed into the cage wall.

He hollered out in pain and Chi-Chi screamed. Kakarot got a good shock and a spike went right into his chest into his left forearm. Shua backed off of Kakarot so he wouldn't get shocked as well, but he didn't really have to hit Kakarot while he was down. He figured it would be over soon.

"Master!" Krillin grunted and clenched his fists in desperation. "You can do this! I know you can!"

"You had better…" Chi-Chi said through her forming tears and her gritted teeth.

Kakarot fell to his knees and tried to gather himself as he heard the count coming. "One, two, three, four, five…"

'_Come on, Kakarot! This is what you've been working toward,'_ he said to himself. _'You finally beat your brother.' _If Kakarot wasn't confined to that small space with rules, there was no question who would win the battle, but he had to learn to win in every situation. _'Come on! You are more than capable of winning this entire tournament!'_

He slowly stood up on his feet and smirked, even though he was quickly losing a lot of blood. "Let's finish this!"

"I'd be more than happy to, tailless low level."

Kakarot grunted angrily. "I warned you. That will be your last time referring to me as that."

Shua laughed, but Kakarot was not in the mood for games. Shua tried to punch him, but Kakarot blocked his attack and rammed his cracked skull into Shua's head hard enough to knock him to his knees. Kakarot then kneed him in the face hard enough to knock out a few teeth. Shua quickly stumbled back on his feet, but Kakarot was pushing himself harder. He concentrated his energy into his fists and continued to punch Shua in his chest. The force of Kakarot's blows knocked Shua into the air with each one and began to crack and break his bones. When Kakarot saw him beginning to spit up blood, he decided to end it.

"Could a low level do this?" Kakarot gave Shua a fierce uppercut right in his jaw and the force knocked him up into the roof of the cage. A spike pierced through his gut and he fell to the ground bleeding badly and barely able to move. He tried crawling to Kakarot, determined not to give up, but Kakarot had enough of the battle and kicked him in the face hard enough to render him unconscious.

"Kakarot is the winner!" The referee ran back inside the cage and grabbed the wounded Kakarot's arm and raised it victoriously to the crowd. He was in a lot of pain and in need of a senzu bean, but he was pleased with himself and from all the thunderous roars of his adoring fans. _'Only one more to go and I'll be the champion.'_

* * *

><p>"What's the matter?" Bardock asked his daughter, who was in the middle of eating a forkful of potatoes and meat and suddenly stopped and started to stare off into space.<p>

Kara snapped out of it, but she questioned whether she should go ahead and say what was on her mind.

"Kara…" Her mother warned sternly. She was willing to be the mean parent when Bardock chickened out with Kara or Kakarot. "You answer your father right now, or I'll force it out of you!"

She put her head down and whimpered. She didn't want to rat out her older brother since he kept her secret about being egged, but that eventually got out anyway. Still, they had a good relationship. _'He's gonna be so mad.' _ "Kakarot is gonna get in some really big trouble."

"How big?" Colleen became enraged. "He's not sleeping around with that human whore, is he?" She did not need that kind of headache. Chi-Chi tried to be nice sometimes, but most of the time, they just argued. Chi-Chi always needed to be the lead female, and Colleen didn't like that.

"I don't know, but that's not what I'm concerned about." _'I have to just tell them. It'll help him in the end!'_ "Kakarot has been participating in an underground tournament. He's about to go into the finals."

"He's what?" Colleen yelled. Then she turned to her mate. "Bardock, how could you not have seen this?"

Bardock didn't know, but he certainly wasn't surprised. "I don't know…"

"It's for the same reason I didn't wanna say anything…" She pouted knowing that he was going to be furious. "I didn't wanna push Kakarot away."

Bardock was on the ball with Kakarot when it came to a lot of stuff, but he knew how rebellious Kakarot was. If Bardock would have forbid Kakarot from fighting, he would have done it anyway. _'Why can't this kid be less like me and more like Goku?' _ "So what's going on, Kara? Why is he gonna get into so much trouble?"

"He's not gonna die, is he?" Colleen asked with a hint of concern. She really wanted to kill him herself. _ 'And that skank human is probably encouraging him. I knew I didn't like her!'_

"He's gonna become the champion, but the only way to win the final match is to kill your opponent."

"…And?" Bardock asked sarcastically. "Is he going to die of a guilty conscious?"

"No. Princess Cerina is about to uncover the whole entire operation, but her father doesn't care too much about the fights and neither does Queen Cellena. The only people who are going to get in real trouble are the ones who killed someone."

"But they know they can't kill Kakarot."

"But Cerina won't pardon him and they're gonna need to work together for what's coming." Kara didn't see it all, but she knew that the peasant delinquent and the princess cop was going to cooperate, despite always being at odds.

Colleen signed heavily. _'This boy cannot mess this up!'_ She spoke determined to Bardock. "You have to bring our son home by any means necessary so I can break his legs."

"He probably won't come easily."

"That's why I said by any means necessary!"

Bardock was conflicted. But he always knew with his son's attitude, it was only a matter of time before he and Kakarot had a showdown. _'I guess tonight is the night, Boy.'_

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta laughed as he watched one of his favorite women blasting a herd of people trying to escape the chilling grip of death. The people prepared warriors, but the Saiyans destroyed them all easily enough. Now there were only nobodies to clear out and Pepper certainly did love to destroy. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tightly to his chest. "I think you are spectacular, Woman."<p>

She laughed at the people running around and screaming while flames consumed them. She felt alive when she killed. "You are too kind, my king."

He kissed her neck. She was still technically banished, but he wanted to get her back to earth whenever they had the tournament to find his mate. He was still found of Cassava, but Pepper also had her charms and she might have actually been stronger. It would please him to see them fight over him. "I'm glad I spared you."

"And I'm grateful to work for you." She didn't fill her head with fantasies of being his queen, because she thought it was impossible. She did however enjoy his company. She would do anything for him.

"Thank you for joining me on this mission. I thought I was going to be bored destroying these weaklings."

"I suppose everyone is weak compared to you."

"It's too bad I haven't become a Super Saiyan." It drove Vegeta mad. If not for his dozens of affairs, he probably would have been completely insane. "But I swear I will be Super Saiyan before I am king."

"And then you discard me?"

"If you keep killing like this for me, I'll have to keep you around." He decided to fulfill his lustful desires and brought Pepper to his ship. Out of all the women he had, she was indeed his current favorite. She was a cruel, ruthless, cunning, and loyal warrior. She didn't play politics with his parents, because she didn't live on earth. She was completely obedient and wouldn't play him like other women that he knew.

While she rested in bed next to him, he watched her and wondered why he still thought of Bulma. Pepper was a beautiful Saiyan warrior, but she wasn't as beautiful as Bulma. He liked that he didn't have to watch his back for a knife, but Bulma always kept life exciting. Besides, she might have used Vegeta, but she wouldn't betray him as long as she needed him to be queen. _'That fool actually thought she could do it…'_ It was still weird to think of her as dead. He still hadn't met anyone quite like her. No one else truly understood him…but Pepper was incredibly close.

"What's got you looking all lost and gloomy, my prince?"

He didn't want to tell her what he was thinking about. He didn't talk to anyone about Bulma. He hated that he still thought of her! "Nothing." Pepper wasn't quite on the same level. He could tell Bulma anything, even when he didn't want to or mean to. "I'm going to go get something to drink."

"I'll be waiting…" She sang naughtily to her prince.

Vegeta put on a robe and walked up the stairs and to the navigational room. He didn't want to do anything but really watch the stars. _ 'She deserved to die. She was only using me, just like I used her.'_ And somewhere among those stars were her ashes. _'But how could Bulma let an enemy ship destroy hers? It doesn't make any sense. She's much too brilliant.'_

It was ridiculous to think of her! He was the Prince of all Saiyans. He was powerful and cold and ruthless. No one could hold him back from obtaining his goal of becoming the most powerful warrior in the universe. _'She never helped me. She distracted me. I'm glad she's dead!'_

He closed his eyes and meditated on his next assignment and looked forward to killing more weaklings. That was the highlight of his life. Even if everyone else lost their edge, he would never be soft!

He opened his eyes when he heard a beeping noise and saw a red light flashing on the console. He wasn't quite sure what the button was, so he decided he would ignore it for a few seconds and see if it shut off. But when it continued to beep, he grunted and decided just to push it.

"Hello?"

His eyes bucked amazed at what he had heard. "It can't be…"

"Vegeta?" she said with such hope and desperation. "Vegeta! Is that you?"

"Bulma!" He recognized her shrieking human voice from anywhere. "I thought you were dead!" He searched for a button to make her face appear on screen, but he wasn't sure. He tried a few, but he only got a static signal. But even her voice was breaking up and the quality of the sound itself was poor. "Where have you been?"

"I don't have much time. I'm on Arlia. Send help! Please!"

He knew the terror in her voice was genuine. He had killed enough people to know when people were truly terrified. "How did you survive? Is the rest of the crew there?"

"Vegeta!"

"What are you doing?" he heard a shrilling voice yell. "Grab the girl!"

"Send help! Please!"

For the first time in a long time, Vegeta was powerless to do anything. He heard his former lover scream and he wanted to desperately do something to save her. He could have crushed just about any enemy in the universe, but he couldn't stop them from attacking her and destroying her communication equipment that she probably whipped up from sticks and rocks.

'_Why am I getting emotional? She only wanted me for my crown._' He thought about the time they spent together. They used to be inseparable, even when they were young and confronted his mother about being drunk and spending the night with Bardock. He was barely beginning the stages of puberty when they had sex. She claimed to love him, but Vegeta questioned her thinking behind it. But when she destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, he knew that even though she was a human, she could be ruthless enough to be his Saiyan Queen.

'_That doesn't matter,'_ he lied to himself. _ 'I'm only going to rescue her because Mother will want to see her again.' _ That's what he told himself, but of course the lover of Bulma Brief was a masterful liar.

To Be Continued…


	27. Chapter 27: The Task Force

Chapter 27

**Q:** Why did Bardock show Raditz Instant Transmission and not Kakarot?

**A:** Because Kakarot is a brat.

**Q:** Is Kara a more powerful psychic than her father?

**A:** A lot more powerful.

**Q:** Will Cooler show up?

**A:** Maybe, but he won't be a challenge to Bardock either.

I do not own DBZ

Krillin usually had to go back to Fire Mountain after his matches, but for the first time, he got to go out with Chi-Chi and Kakarot when they hit their favorite club for an after party. He thought they wouldn't get in when he saw the line wrapped around the building, but Kakarot and Chi-Chi led him up to the front of the line and the bouncer let them pass without saying a word. "You're really something!" he said to Kakarot.

He smirked. "Why yes, I am." He wrapped his arm around Chi-Chi's waist and began walking to his favorite booth near the bar, near the stage, near the kitchen, and near a stripper pole. Kakarot sat down in the booth with Chi-Chi right by his side. Before they could even relax, there was a crowd around them. A beautiful Saiyan woman slid in the booth next to Kakarot. "You were excellent tonight, Kakarot."

He smirked and took off his sunglasses. "Thanks. It's what I do best."

"I noticed." Like lots of Saiyan women, she was intrigued by Kakarot. His status was bothersome, but he was clearly very powerful. Saiyan women were attracted to power and even though they wanted to be the strongest, they secretly liked when their mate was strong enough to tame them. They also thought about having strong children and she figured Kakarot could do that. And on top of all that, Kakarot was good looking. "Is Nori your woman?"

Chi-Chi glared at Kakarot, but he didn't even look at her. "No," Kakarot said. "We just like to fool around."

"What a coincidence. I like to fool around." She leaned into Kakarot and he hesitated for a moment, but he relented and began kissing her luscious lips even though Chi-Chi was right next to him.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. "You're gonna regret that…" She said under her breath. Despite him claiming that he wasn't interested in Chi-Chi and saying that he wouldn't mate with a human, he had yet to mate with anyone. She knew that Kakarot was still a virgin and until he had bonded with someone else, she still had her chance.

"Geez…" Krillin couldn't believe how popular and loved Kakarot was. Even though he was making out with one girl, Chi-Chi was still sitting by his side and there were several women still surrounding him and waiting to be with him. "I wish I was like him."

Chi-Chi heard Krillin and decided that it was time that she helped him out. "Kakarot." She nudged him in the arm until he stopped kissing the random Saiyan girl and looked at him. "What's up, Nori?"

"I thought we were gonna get Krillin laid."

"Oh yeah." He glanced around the place for hot humans. Only gorgeous human women could make it into the club unless they were accompanied by a Saiyan for a specific purpose. "What's your name, Woman?"

"Shally."

"Shally, why don't you do me a favor and find my human a pretty human for himself? He just won a big match and I'd like to treat him."

She smiled. "Sure thing." She kissed Kakarot's lips before parting to find a human pleasing to Kakarot's eyes. But as soon as she left, another girl slid right into Kakarot's arms.

"We have meeting," Chi-Chi told him.

Kakarot looked up and saw one of the main promoters of the tournament. He was a low class Saiyan who decided to make his lot in life by making money. He wasn't very powerful and he was small and bald, but he always dressed well. "What's up, Morel?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done tonight." Morel didn't want to let Kakarot participate, but he quickly proved to be one of his most exciting fighters. "You bring in lots of money for us."

"And my payment?"

"It's already been deposited into your account. Nori can attest to that."

Kakarot looked to Chi-Chi and she confirmed with a nod. "Good. Now what are the terms for the championship match?" He had only been dreaming of being a part of it for the past five years!

"It will be on open terrain. We expect you to go all out! You have one week to prepare. There are absolutely no restrictions in this match, except for your magic beans."

"Of course." Kakarot would never use the senzu beans during the match. He thought that would be dishonorable and it would destroy his reputation.

"There's only one rule: you must kill your opponent to win."

"No problem," Chi-Chi said quickly before Kakarot could think about it. "Kakarot can do anything."

"But…" He certainly didn't want to sound soft, but he had good reasoning. "Why should I kill my opponent? Wouldn't it make sense if I kept him alive? I like having rivals to fight against."

Morel frowned. "These are the rules, Kakarot. Nothing is more exciting than a fight to the death."

Kakarot looked to Chi-Chi who was eyeing him. He didn't think it made any kind of sense. It would also make things more complicated if his parents found out or if he was caught by Cerina and her crew. _'I can't chicken out. Chi-Chi is a human and she doesn't have a problem with killing. I don't want to quit. I need to win this thing.'_ "Okay. I agree."

"Great!" _'This fight is going to make lots of money. Kakarot brings in a young and enthused audience and his opponent has a strong fan base. This will be quite the match!'_ "Well, good luck and congratulations again."

"You'll be champion," said the Saiyan girl on Kakarot's arm. "I'll bet good money on it."

A young human waiter came to Kakarot and his crew. "Do you want a drink?"

"No." He pointed to his abs. "This body is a temple." He knew a lot of Saiyans that had gotten into drugs and such, but he never understood it.

Krillin looked around and saw everyone with a drink loose and having a good time. "I'll have—"

"Krillin isn't drinking either," Kakarot said quickly. He couldn't let his human screw up his body. Krillin needed any advantage he could get.

"I'll have a beer," Chi-Chi said.

The Saiyans laughed at her. "A beer? What are we, human?"

Chi-Chi did not enjoy being laughed at or challenged or just showed up in general. She might have pretended to be a Saiyan in order to hang out with Kakarot, but she was proud of what she was and she couldn't back down. "I'll down a Black Eye if you do," she said to the Saiyan girl.

"Fine," the girl said. "It's my favorite."

Kakarot knew that wasn't going to be a good idea. "Nori—"

"I know what I'm doing," she said. "It's just a drink, Kakarot."

Kakarot didn't drink or do any drugs, but he knew good and well that there was a difference between what the humans took and what the Saiyans took. Even some exotic foods that Saiyans loved were dangerous to humans. _'This is going to be a hot mess.'_ "Fine. Do what you want."

Chi-Chi began mentally preparing herself. She had a high tolerance for human liquor, but Saiyans drank some crazy stuff. The only drink of theirs that she had was a Black Eye and it lived up to its name when she woke up in her room with a massive hangover naked and with a black eye. Apparently, she got hyper jealous of Kakarot's flirtations and tried to start a fight with a Saiyan. Then after she lost terribly, she tried to seduce Kakarot by stripping naked in front of him in her room. She swore she would never try Saiyan drinks again, but she couldn't be seen as a punk. It was better to go down in flames.

The waiter came back to the booth with two drinks on his tray. When humans had a drink, they were usually in sophisticated glasses or little shots. Saiyans—not matter what kind of drink it was—always drank full glasses. Chi-Chi's rival took her drink and downed it quickly. She even licked her lips. "I think I'll have another."

Chi-Chi took her glass and sipped her black concoction. She thought she could control the outcome if she took it in slowly, but after a few sips, she could already feel it. "I want to savor it. Apparently, my pallet is more sophisticated."

The Saiyan rolled her eyes at Chi-Chi then hugged up on Kakarot's body. "Would you like to dance?"

"No, Sweetheart, I don't dance." Then he eyed the pole. "But you can dance for me," he said with a naughty smirk.

She looked at the pole and smiled to herself. "I would love to."

The males watching gave a thunderous roar of approval. They liked having a good show put on for them. Kakarot was also excited, but he was concerned about Chi-Chi, who didn't look like she was going to make it and she was only half way into her glass. "Are you doing okay, Nori?"

"I'm fine." She assured, though she knew she was completely drunk. "I'm perfect, Kakarot."

Shally returned with a beautiful human by her side. She was curvy, her rack was impressive, and she certainly stood out with her blue hair and blue eyes. Kakarot had to do a double take to make sure the girl wasn't Bulma. "This is Maron."

"Maron?" Kakarot smiled. He was impressed, so he knew Krillin must have been dying to sleep with her. "Do you like her, Krillin?"

He was unable to speak, so he just nodded with his mouth wide open in shock. _'I'm about to lose my virginity to this hot girl? This is unreal! This it totally worth being a slave!'_

"Maron, would you mind pleasing my friend?"

"Pleasing him how?" she asked confused. From her voice and her spaced out look, it was easy to tell she was an idiot.

"Honey," Chi-Chi said plainly, "we want you to screw him."

"Oh!" She smiled. "I can do that."

"Go on," Kakarot encouraged Krillin. "Don't be shy if this is what you want."

Krillin nodded in awe and took the beautiful girl by the hand.

"Come on," she said. "You're actually pretty cute."

"I-I-I am?" He couldn't believe it. No one had really ever given him a compliment before.

"Yeah!"

Kakarot smiled with pride as he watched Krillin leave with Maron. He believed he had done something good for his dedicated slave. "He deserves this."

"What about what I deserve?" Chi-Chi began to kiss Kakarot on his neck and she felt on his chest. She still had a little less than half of her drink to go, but she was already gone.

Kakarot was trying to watch his private dance, but it was becoming very hard to pay attention with Chi-Chi becoming even friskier. Then on top of that, Shally took the other seat next to him and gently led his face with her finger to her lips. _'Oh boy…' _He wasn't sure how much he could take before losing it.

"_Kakarot!"_ He remembered his mother's voice as if she was hovering over him and screaming in his ear. _"If you dare screw a girl without any intention of bonding, I'm going to break your freaking legs! Do you understand?"_

"That's enough, ladies." He pulled them off of him. _'Thanks, Mom. You ruin it every time!'_

"Nori," said an attractive Saiyan male who came to sit beside her. "Are you Kakarot's woman?"

Kakarot was instantly offended. No one had ever dared to be so bold! "We're not together, but she's mine!"

"Don't mind him," Chi-Chi said. "We just fool around. No one owns me." Kakarot was just kissing Shally and he had another tramp dancing on a pole for him. She had to make him suffer for not being exclusive.

"That's good to know," he said with a smirk.

Chi-Chi smiled and kissed the Saiyan full tongue and all. She knew Kakarot was watching and she could practically feel heat rising off of him and it made her feel so incredibly special. "I wanna dance for you," she said.

"Then I will watch intensely."

Chi-Chi downed what was left of her drink and walked over to the pole. Kakarot's tramp had just finished and she took her opportunity to rush over in Chi-Chi's spot so she could be next to Kakarot. Chi-Chi didn't care. She was quite happy and frisky! She was going to make Kakarot want her.

She grabbed the pole and started off with the splits. That sent the place up in a roar. The Saiyan girls were very sexy when they danced, but they had a problem completely expressing themselves. They were too uptight and didn't know how to just be free and Chi-Chi was in the mood to be shameless. She swung around that pole and shook her tail like there was no tomorrow. She was too drunk to care about being nasty and soon, every man in that place had their eyes on her.

When she finished her dance, the Saiyan dope who wanted her was nodding his head and licking his lips like he was about to get some, but Chi-Chi wasn't going to tease Kakarot anymore. He was still in awe of her routine and it was clear that he wanted her. She strutted right by her admirer and fell into Kakarot's lap. "If you lie to me about how you feel, I swear I'll go screw that gentlemen right there."

"Gentlemen?" Kakarot asked with a smirk. "But I know you prefer scoundrels." He pulled Chi-Chi into him and he ignored the two other beautiful women of his own race. He was into her and he couldn't rightfully deny it. He wasn't sure how much longer he could deny her. He didn't hear the voice of his nagging mother. He could only concentrate on the sweet taste of her lips.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Kakarot knew that voice and he opened his eyes. Chi-Chi was kind of blocking his vision, but he recognized the hair from anywhere. "Father?" He removed Chi-Chi's lips from his. "What are you doing here?" _'This is not good!'_

'_I can't believe this…' _Even though he was looking at everything, it was just so hard to accept when he thought of Goku and how pure and innocent he was. "Chi-Chi," he said, "mind getting off my son's lap?"

"Chi-Chi?" Shally asked. "Isn't that a human name? I thought your name was Nori."

'_Don't you dare!'_ Kakarot warned in his mind.

Bardock chose to ignore it, just like he chose to ignore so many of his son's other thoughts that left him blind. "Yes, her name is Chi-Chi. It is a human name." He grabbed her arm and pulled Chi-Chi up off of Kakarot. "She is a human that has been trying to seduce my son. I guess the tail helps." Bardock hated to admit it, but the tail really did help! "You should go home," he warned her.

"Get your hands off of me!" She tried punching Bardock in the chest, but he was not in the mood to play around.

"Fine. You can stay." He threw her to the ground. "Watch me beat up your little boyfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Kakarot said defensively.

"No, she's just another one of your whores, apparently."

"Did you know she was a human?" Shally asked angrily.

Kakarot could not answer. He was too angry. "This is a private party, Old Man, and you're not invited. It's best that you leave."

Bardock crossed his arms. "I really don't want to have to embarrass you in front of all of your friends, but I will. If you want me to leave, I'm afraid you're going to have to make me, but we both know you don't have the power."

Everyone in the club knew Kakarot, but everyone especially knew Bardock. And once word got around that there was tension between the two of them, all of the partying stopped. Nothing was coming from the bar or the kitchen and the band stopped playing. Everyone wanted to know who was going to win.

Kakarot knew he couldn't win, but he couldn't back down. He would have looked like a punk. "I'm warning you now. Walk away."

Bardock threw his head back and laughed. _'I am not going to feel guilty about this at all.'_ "Alright, Kaka—"

Kakarot acted fast and sucker punched his father in the face and knocked him far back into the club, destroying much of the property until he reached a concrete wall. He knew it was dirty, but he didn't have much of a choice. He was in no way, shape, or form more powerful than his father. It was very likely that he was about to get horsewhipped.

The humans had enough sense to start to run off, but the Saiyans always loved a good brawl and they had to watch!

Bardock was angry about a lot of things and just didn't know if he had the patience to coddle his son's ego. When Kakarot charged at him with all of his might, Bardock acted quickly and caught his son's fist with his hand immersed in a golden aura. When he saw his son's look of horror, he smirked. "Yeah, Kid, you're about to die."

Chi-Chi screamed when she saw Kakarot's body thrown into the pole and it snapped in half. She hadn't seen Bardock Super Saiyan before, but it was quite the magnificent and horrible sight to see. _'Kakarot can't win!' _She had never seen him lose before. She didn't know what to do.

"Chi-Chi!" Krillin came running to her while holding a frightened Maron's hand. "We've gotta get out of here!"

Chi-Chi couldn't leave Kakarot's side. "Get Maron out of here and go home."

"But—"

"That's an order, Krillin!"

Krillin didn't want to risk Chi-Chi getting hurt, but she knew better than to disobey an order. "Just be careful!" Krillin was not happy! He was nervous with Maron and talked with her a little bit. He actually liked her, but right before they started having sex, the fight broke out. _'It's just my luck!' _At least he could be Maron's hero and could escort her out safely.

Kakarot was not having a very fun time anymore. His father only fought him once as a Super Saiyan and Raditz, Colleen, Kara, Fasha, and Tora were also engaged in the battle and they all still lost! It was only a few minutes and his nose was already busted, his eyes were practically swollen shut, he must have had a few cracked ribs, and his father didn't even have a gland of sweat to show for it.

"I'm only doing what any good father would," Bardock said as he backhanded his son hard enough to drop him flat on his back. "You've been lying to your mother and I all this time."

"I didn't…" Kakarot coughed. _'It hurts to breathe!_' "I always said I was hanging out with Chi-Chi."

"Well, you're a clever little dick, aren't you?" Bardock thought it was too bad that he had to beat his son so senselessly, but he knew that he deserved it. "This stops now, Kakarot."

"You can't make me."

Bardock laughed. "Clearly, I can!" He would explain into more detail later about what Kara said, but he began to sense energy fast approaching and he wasn't the only one. The whole entire club started to panic and empty out. "I'll see you soon, Kakarot."

Kakarot didn't understand why his father disappeared all of the sudden, but he was grateful that the fight came to an end. _'Now no one will care that I'm undefeated in the ring…'_ Everyone knew that he messed around with a human and that his daddy could still make him look like a little boy. _'What else could go wrong?'_

"You're under arrest!"

Kakarot recognized the voice, but he really hoped he was imagining it. "Chi…"

She ran to his side and tried to help him up, but she was still really drunk and he felt like the weight of the world. "We've gotta get out of here!"

Cerina came in with her team. She had been to that club when she was on a case and she knew what it was supposed to look like and how much damage it had taken. She had gotten a call about a disturbance from the owner and she and her team happened to be close. "Who is responsible for this?"

Usually, Saiyans didn't rat out anyone, but Kakarot was a special occasion and all the fingers pointed to the bloodied and broken warrior.

She shook her head. "Of course."

Chi-Chi did not want to be arrested and charged Cerina, determined to take her down!

Cerina quickly punched the girl in the face and knocked her out unconscious. "Hello to you too, Nori." She didn't feel very bad. She didn't like her much.

Kakarot forced himself to get up so he could fight his way out. "Come on, Princess."

Fenn took a step forward, but Cerina pushed him back. "No. I've got this." She could tell that he was in a lot of pain and was really just out of it. He was no threat to her and she approached him with a smirk. "You've looked better."

"Oh, Cerina," he chuckled. "What are you gonna do?"

She chuckled for a quick second before ramming her head straight into Kakarot, knocking him out in a manner of seconds. "Grab him and Nori. We're bringing them back to the station."

* * *

><p>Colleen was waiting for her son to come back home and she was prepared to beat him senseless! When Bardock arrived in the kitchen alone, she started screaming. "Where is he?"<p>

"He's probably being arrested right now."

"What?" she shrieked. "You let him get arrested?"

'_It's not like Cerina is going to have him killed. He probably won't go back to fighting in the underground tournaments. He'll be too embarrassed and even if he isn't, he'll be mocked until he quits.'_ "Maybe some humility will do him good."

"This is good," Kara said. "If anyone can set him straight, it's gonna be Cerina."

* * *

><p>Kakarot awakened and realized that he wasn't in as much pain as he should have been, but he was locked in a prison cell being strung up by a pair of energy shackles. He struggled to break free, but he quickly gave up in a few seconds after he realized how unproductive that was. "She finally got me."<p>

He analyzed the room for a few minutes and came to the conclusion that he was stuck inside of there. Ten minutes went by, and his door opened up. When he saw the beautiful Cerina, he smiled. "Why aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"I bet they are sore," she said with a smile. "Your father beat the crap out of you."

He quickly frowned. "Is he in a cell somewhere?"

"Of course not. You know your father is untouchable. You learned that the hard way." She giggled to herself. It was nice seeing Kakarot taken down a couple of pegs.

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Release me already. I know I caused some damage to the club, but I can pay it off."

"I'm sure you can. You get paid pretty well from your matches."

Kakarot felt his stomach drop, but he kept himself from freaking out. He hardly missed a beat. "What are you talking about?"

"My team and I raided the stadium you just fought at. We arrested a lot of people and took a lot of DNA samples. Some of your blood was still in the cage."

'_Great! She's not stupid. I can't claim to be setup. I might as well confess. She's not gonna do anything. She's totally in love with me.'_ "So what are you gonna do, Cerina? Are you gonna wait and have your daddy execute me? Are you gonna ask your mother, because she'll just let me go with a warning. Or do you wanna just get it over now and are you gonna ask Fenn to do it for you, because you don't have the spine?"

Cerina knew better than to let Kakarot make her upset. She wasn't a child anymore. "You should really be nicer to me, considering that I'm about to offer you the deal of a lifetime."

"What kind of deal?" he asked intrigued.

She smiled. "If you can get past me, you are free to go. I'll drop all the charges."

He cocked his brow. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. I offer this to all the inmates." She chuckled cockily. "Of course, none of them ever escape, but you're special, Kakarot. I'm sure you'll be the first."

Kakarot's restraints were loosened and he grabbed his wrists in surprise. He looked up at a small black circular device in the corner of the room and smiled for the camera. "It's your funeral."

Kakarot didn't waste any time to wait for her response. He quickly reached out to punch her in the face, but she was faster than he anticipated and she dodged him quickly and rammed her head straight into his. She knocked him off balance and he stumbled to the side, but she didn't let up she kicked him in the face three times so fast, he only saw it happen once. He caught her foot the fourth time, which took her by surprise for a millisecond, but she spun around and kicked him again with her other foot, forcing him to let go. While he tried to find his footing again, she shot two energy blasts at him, but instead of injuring him, they wrapped around his wrists.

"What's this?"

"It's your end." The rings of energy where in her complete control and she moved them until he punched himself in the face. After she got a good laugh, she outstretched his hands and rammed him into the wall.

Kakarot was more than a little stunned. He attempted to move his arms, but he was firmly trapped.

"That was just pathetic." She thought Kakarot would be more of a challenge, but he did underestimate her. Everyone always underestimated her. "And to think, we put you in the rejuvenation chamber for a little while, so you should at least be a little bit stronger than before. You're just sad."

Kakarot grunted. He was so embarrassed that he was angry. He was even red in the face. "Okay, fine! You got me. What now?"

"Now, we get to do the whole 'criminal, cop' thing." She opened the door for Arti and he came in with a metal case. Inside the case, there was a bunch of energy draining equipment. Cerina took out a pair of handcuffs and shackled Kakarot. Then just to be safe, she snapped a collar around his.

"Handcuffs and collars." He smirked naughtily at Cerina and started to lean into her. "I knew deep down underneath all of that royal stuffiness that you were just a kinky vixen waiting to get out."

She scoffed. "Do you always have to be a wild animal?"

"We're all wild animals, especially once I get you in bed."

"Yuck!" She pushed him forward. "Walk!"

Arti grabbed a hold of Kakarot and led him down out of the cells and to a holding room. There was a metal table and chairs. He forced Kakarot down in one seat and Cerina crossed her legs and sat in front of him.

Kakarot knew things were not looking good, but he decided to stay calm. It wasn't over until he was executed and he knew that his father would never stand for that. To show how overconfident he was, he put his feet up on the table. "So what exactly do you think you have on me, because your parents really shouldn't care about this tournament? I bet they'd enjoy front row seats. Maybe I can hook 'em up for the finals."

She eyed him and then his feet as warning, but he shrugged his shoulders and began snickering. She rolled her eyes and knocked them off, but that only made him laugh. _'He is so immature!'_ "There are plenty of humans and Saiyans petitioning this competition, including Nori. There are a lot of Saiyans and humans that want this competition to remain underground so it can keep its authenticity, like Morel. But it's still illegal right now. Everyone who killed anyone in these matches is going to be punished."

"Well, I haven't killed anyone." _'Looks like I lucked out with that.'_

"No," she said disgusted, "you just have a human slave."

"Humans put their kids in martial arts classes. How is it so different that I have a human and put him in matches?"

"Uh, because he's your slave!"

"Children are slaves! Would you like to see my wages for farming my father's property?"

"Kakarot—"

"I'm just screwing with you!" He started cracking up. He was always so amused when he got her all riled up. "You've got nothing to stick me with a real serious punishment. You might as well let me go."

"I know that Nori is really a human named Chi-Chi."

His eyes slowly began to buck. _'Balls!' _It wasn't like that was the first time. She had been posing as a Saiyan for years.

Cerina finally started smiling smugly. "No funny comments about that? I have eyewitnesses that said you two are always together and they claim you're intimate." The thought of it disgusted Cerina. She wasn't against humans and Saiyans mating like her mother, but she didn't like how slutty the two of them were. "You know this is against the law."

'_What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do…?' _ He decided the best course of action wasn't to freak out. "Your mother isn't going to kill me."

"We don't kill humans and Saiyans anymore for love. That's barbaric!" She smiled evilly. "We simply tie the woman's tubes and cut off the man's penis."

"She's a virgin!" he blurted quickly.

"Really?" Cerina found that a little hard to believe. "So if we check her and she's not a virgin, you lose your penis, right."

Kakarot thought about it. He didn't think she had slept with anyone else, but he couldn't be sure. A couple of Black Eyes and she could have slept with the entire empire. _'Well, I'm not losing my penis!'_ "Okay, fine. I'm a virgin."

Cerina snickered, but then she realized by his embarrassed look that he was being serious. "So you're a lot of big talk. Good to know."

Kakarot crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. He had a hard time looking at Cerina since she knew he was still a virgin. "Well, you don't have any charges on that. Let me go."

"But Chi-Chi is still a human posing as a Saiyan. That sort of crime results in death."

Kakarot was suddenly hit with reality and it stung like a hard slap in the face. He did not want Chi-Chi to die, but if the royal family wanted her gone, then she would be dead. Not even his family would stand up to save her. Frankly, they hated her. Even Bardock wasn't too fond of her and he practically introduced them!

"Then there's this impressive tail that she has." Cerina had a folder on the table and opened it up. She started going through a couple of pictures and pulled out one of his mechanical tail. "Bell said that all inventors have a special signature to their work, like how all hand written signatures are different. Bell said she recognized this as yours once she analyzed this closely. My parents would be greatly offended by this. This could warrant your death."

"But you don't want me dead." He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously and smirked. "You've got the hots for me."

She really was sickened by Kakarot, but for some reason, she struggled not to smile. "That's not why I want to keep you alive."

"So you do have the hots for me?" He leaned across the table and smiled adorably.

"Kakarot!" _'He gets on my nerves so much! He can never be serious.'_ "I have a proposal for you. I want you to join my task force."

He was genuinely surprised seeing that he was arrested and they always argued with each other. "Why would I do that? Why would you want that? I'm a criminal."

"Honestly, it's probably not the greatest idea and if it weren't for a crisis arising, I wouldn't even ask." _'I hope I'm not making a mistake, but he's strong and he's brilliant.' _ "However, we have reason to believe that there's about to be a worldwide terrorist attack. There are plenty of Saiyans who hate humans and believe that we should just overrun this planet. There's been some chatter about attacking during the next full moon."

"That's three weeks from now."

"I know, and I might need your help to stop them. In case something ever goes wrong with our suits, I need a very powerful—"

"Tailless Saiyan?" It did irritate Kakarot that it was even mentioned that he had a missing tail, but he didn't want to show her how upset he was. "Oh please. After all these years, you still want me to be your eye candy. It's shameless."

Cerina began to blush, but she growled and pounded her hands into the table to cover her emotions. "You join my team or I surrender Chi-Chi to my mother!"

'_I really don't want to be part of her freak show. Then I have to deal with Fenn too and I just really hate that guy. But if I don't cooperate, Chi-Chi is probably going to be executed.' _Kakarot questioned if Cerina would actually turn Chi-Chi in knowing that she would be killed, but it was a risk he wasn't sure he was willing to take.

"Come on, Kakarot. You obviously care about her."

Kakarot slightly narrowed his eyes in on Cerina. He did, on some level, care about Chi-Chi. She was his partner and they were quite the sexy duo. Cerina seemed a tad bit jealous with her tone. _'I better just swallow my pride.'_ "Fine. I'm in."

* * *

><p>Pepper didn't usually travel with Prince Vegeta too much. If he wanted her to fight with him, she would meet him at their destination. But Vegeta was in such a hurry to get to Arlia, he didn't kick her out. That was fine since she could spend more time with him, but she noticed that he was distracted. She ate with him in his room and he was still staring off into nothing. It was odd, but she knew the reason. "I should have known Bulma would find a way to survive all this. What about the crew that went with her?"<p>

"I don't know." Vegeta hadn't given the crew a lot of thought. He didn't even look up information on who else supposedly died in that explosion with her. He just knew that someone from Cooler's crew was spotted near and then the ship was destroyed. Vegeta had no idea how Bulma could have survived or ended up on Arlia. _'I always suspected that she might not be dead. This woman is too stubborn to die.'_

"Did you inform your mother?"

Vegeta recalled how his mother took the news. She was strong and barely showed much emotion in public, but he knew her well enough to know how upset she truly was. He also knew that the interior decorator brought in some new vases, lamps, and easily breakable things. His mother cared deeply for Bulma and though she was justified in sending Bulma away, she felt partially guilty. "I don't want to tell her until Bulma has been rescued. She was bothered when Bulma died. I'd hate to give her false hopes about her lead scientist returning and then she is dead by the time we arrive." _'Even at incredible speed, it should still take four weeks!'_

Pepper tried to continue eating, but she shuffled around with her food pitifully until she finally said, "I heard some rumors."

There was silence from the two of them as Vegeta ate to avoid responding, but he did eventually. "What kind of rumors?"

Pepper was cautious. If she was wrong, she could have gotten in trouble with the accusation. "That the two of you fooled around."

"What would it matter?" he laughed. "We only fool around."

'_It must be true then…'_ She wasn't sure how much he liked Bulma, but she didn't exactly believe she would be queen. "You're right. I won't bring it up again."

Vegeta didn't want to give his past relations away, but he was finding it difficult to master all of his emotions. He wasn't sure if Bulma was going to live or die. He finally got her back and there was a chance that he would lose her all over again. _'Woman, you had better be safe.'_

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi did not have a good night. She was hung over from the alcohol she had the night before, and it certainly wasn't worth the price. She barfed several times and had a massive headache. The room kept spinning and she couldn't stand for more than thirty seconds. When the afternoon hit, she felt a little better, but she still felt awful. <em>'Why don't they just kill me already?'<em>

The door opened up and Soko came in and grabbed Chi-Chi by the arm. "Come on, Girl."

"Are you guys going to kill me?"

"No. You're free to go." Soko wasn't very happy about that. She was looking forward to killing her. She hated humans that posed as Saiyans and tried to steal their men!

Soko escorted Chi-Chi to the front lobby where her father was waiting with so much worry. When he saw his little girl, a wave of relief hit him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Chi-Chi! What happened?" Ox King just didn't believe that his little girl had done wrong. He didn't quite trust the Saiyans. They could have held her for bogus charges or just been mad about her friendship with Kakarot.

"It's nothing, Daddy. It was a mistake. They're releasing me."

He was happy, but he grunted angrily at Soko. "You owe my daughter an apology!"

"Dad!" Chi-Chi saw the look on Soko's face and she knew Soko was one of the deadliest warriors on Cerina's team. "It's not their fault. Okay?" She started pulling him away. She did not want her father to find out that she drank, partied, and had a human slave! "Please go home. I'll be there soon. I have to find Kakarot."

"Did they think you two were together?" Ox King did like Kakarot, but he knew Kakarot was only Chi-Chi's friend.

"They did and they thought some other stuff, but it's fine, Daddy. Just go. Please!" She gave him the baby face and pleaded and begged.

"Okay." He bent down and kissed his daughter on the head, but then he glared at Soko. Ox King decided to give his daughter her space and he left out and started heading home.

"Where's Kakarot?" Chi-Chi asked Soko.

She laughed. "He won't be clubbing with you any time soon, Human."

Chi-Chi didn't know what that meant, but she assumed the worst and started pacing around the lobby alone for a while. _'I don't know what to do. Maybe I should try to find the schematics of the building and try to break him out, but I don't know how to do that. Kakarot was the brains of the operation. I don't know anyone else besides Krillin that's gonna risk their neck to get him back home. If I go to his parents, they're going to kill me!'_

"You still here, Chi?"

She stopped and spotted her boyfriend stepping into the lobby. "Kakarot!" She couldn't help herself and wrapped her arms around him. "What did you do to get me released?"

"Oh, nothing much," he said sarcastically, "I just sold my soul to Cerina."

"What?" Chi-Chi was pissed! It wasn't just that she hated Cerina and she knew that she annoyed Kakarot, but she didn't want them to spend any time together. She was still jealous.

"I'm officially retiring from underground fighting and on top of all that, I am now a proud member of her task force."

'_I feel awful. He could have won the championship!'_ "You don't have to do this for me."

"If I don't, they'll kill you, Chi. I don't wanna lose you…" He saw the look in her eyes. They were getting bigger as they were being filled with hopes and dreams. _'I better clean this up.'_ "…Because you're my best friend."

"Kakarot!" She threw her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek. "I'll never forget this."

Kakarot was glad that she was going to be safe and hugged her back. "No, you better not." _'I hope things don't change between us. We had a blast while it lasted.'_

"Why don't you come over and I'll fix you something?"

"I should go home. My mother will be glad to know that I've finally conformed."

"Okay." _'I hope his mother doesn't think I'm out of the running. They can't get rid of me that easily!'_ "Do you think you want to come over during the festival next week? We're having a big celebration at the castle. You know how my dad adores you."

"What?" _'Aw crap…' _ "This sounds like a real date that you're planning."

She shrugged her shoulders. The majority of the time they spent together was when they were doing something they weren't supposed to. She had to start planting her feet in some good soil if she expected their relationship to survive. "I know how much you don't wanna do this thing with Cerina and you're putting up with her to save me. I thought that maybe…maybe we could hang out like normal friends trying to figure things out."

"Friends trying to figure things out?" _ 'As long as we're still friends.'_ "Okay. I can do that. If I'm not busy, I'll be there."

Chi-Chi was really excited. She would miss their shenanigans and knowing Kakarot, they would still have plenty, but she did want to eventually become a homemaker when she settled down…or that's what she told herself anyway. _'We'll still be in a good place. It's not like he's gonna be into Cerina. She's nothing more than a pretty face.'_

* * *

><p>Colleen was busy preparing for lunch. Summer and Raditz were going into a city to pick up things for The Arrival Festival that celebrated the Saiyans coming to earth. It was an idea spawned by humans that basically wanted to get on the Saiyans good side and Cellena's ego allowed it to become a worldwide event. It was important to Summer because she hoped tolerance could lead to her goal of Saiyans and humans loving each other openly.<p>

Colleen agreed that she would watch Tora and Fasha for her son. They weren't nearly as rowdy and loud as they used to be. They knew better when they were in Colleen's house. She had them and Kara help prepare lunch and they were all being great assistants. After Bardock came out of the shower after a morning training session, lunch was already done.

"How come our boys couldn't have been this cooperative?" Bardock asked right before pecking his woman on the lips for a sweet taste of her.

"I hope you're hungry."

"Come on," Kara said. "If you two start kissing and insinuating sexual scenarios, I'm gonna be sick!"

"I think it's romantic," Fasha said.

"My dad doesn't know how to be romantic," Kara said. "As I mind reader, I can attest that he's only got three things on his mind: training, eating, and s—"

"That's enough," Colleen said. "Just because you're so mature doesn't mean that Tora and Fasha wanna have your wisdom bestowed upon them."

Tora began stuffing his face, but before he could get out the first swallow, he asked with his mouth full, "Can we train after lunch, Grandpa?"

"Why don't you fight your grandmother?"

Tora and Fasha both felt a chill whip throughout their body. "Grandma?" the both asked frightened.

Bardock just didn't understand it. _'What does she do to put such fear in these children? I'm much stronger than her. I don't understand…'_

Colleen sensed a familiar energy and popped right out of her seat. "It's time for me to break a couple of things." She went to the front door and her family followed closely behind to see her put someone out of their misery. When Kakarot came through the door, Colleen took a deep breath. "Kakarot—"

"Relax!" he said quickly. "I'm joining Cerina's task force. I'll be spending a couple of nights at the station for my commencement or whatever. I'm just packing a bag and then I'm leaving." He walked right by his family. He didn't need to hear them yelling.

"That's great news!" _'Looks like I can finally get rid of the super slut.' _ "Cerina is a good girl."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Maybe I don't want a good girl."

"Well, you certainly don't need a slut!" Colleen shrieked. Chi-Chi hadn't done anything in front of Colleen to show that she was a slut, but she wasn't stupid. Then Bardock told her about what he saw at the club and she practically melted her skin off from pure fury!

"I was for Chi-Chi, but she's not the girl that she used to be," Bardock told his son. He was very concerned with how different she was and he knew deep down that it was Kakarot who had changed her so. "You're not Goku either."

"I'm glad you finally noticed." Kakarot was irritated every time he heard about Goku, but it was even worse when the comparison was supposed to be a knock on who he actually was. He didn't understand why some softhearted idiot was seen as the better version of himself. "But it looks like that I'm still going to be a part of the Earth's Special Forces anyway."

Kakarot went to his room and started packing a few clothes. Most of his good stuff was over Chi-Chi's, but he had plenty of outfits to train in. He grabbed what he could find and stuffed it into a duffle bag. He saw his little sister watching him from his doorway, but he knew good and well that she must have been the one who snitched on him. His father wanted to be blind, so he didn't see. Kara didn't usually have that luxury. She kept shifting from her toes to her heels as she waited for her brother to acknowledge her, but he refused to and shoved his way right past her.

Before leaving, he paid a visit to the kitchen and snatched one of his father's dumplings off of his plate and stuffed it into his mouth. "I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks. Thanks for ruining my life."

"Anytime!" Colleen yelled cheerfully to her son so he could hear as he went through the front door. She didn't care if he was pissed. She knew she had every right to butt in his life as his mother. "He'll get over it, Bardock."

Kara dragged her feet back to the table and she plopped down into her seat. She felt miserable, because she felt just how angry and betrayed her brother felt by her actions. "He didn't even say goodbye to me…"

* * *

><p>Kakarot returned to the station and Arti showed him to his room. It was nicer than his room back home, but not as grand as his room at Fire Mountain. It was a plain and standard looking room, like something you would see at a nice hotel. "So this is where I'll be staying for my boot camp?"<p>

"Pretty nice, huh?"

"It's okay." Kakarot was a little baffled by Arti's appreciative nature. "So what? Do you live in a dump or something at your house?"

"I come from a low class family so—"

"You're poor?"

"Not really. Not anymore. I make plenty of money now and I send a lot back to my mother so she could get a nicer place. We owe a lot to Princess Cerina."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "You could have made a ton of money in the underground tournaments. You're an elite. I can tell."

"Yeah, but then I'd be in your position, Kakarot. I'm here by choice. You're here because Cerina caught you." He smiled and patted Kakarot on the back before leaving Kakarot alone in his room.

'_All these dopes are obsessed with her. I don't get it. Just because she's a gorgeous princess doesn't mean that she should be the apple of everyone's eye. She's still soft.'_ Kakarot quickly recalled how she showed him up in the prison cell and how she knocked him out at the club. _'Well, I guess she's a great fighter, but she's still soft.'_

Kakarot ate lunch with Pak, Soko, and Arti. Arti was the nice one with the crush on Cerina. Pak was the overconfident one who thought he was worthy of her. Soko was the deadliest one in the group and she was tough as nails. Kakarot really took a liking to her, but he pretended to be disinterested in all of them. He didn't want to seem like he was having a good time. Bell came in their mess hall for a quick second. She grabbed a plate of food, smiled awkwardly at Kakarot, and then left immediately. He deduced that she was indeed a shy nerd. Since Fenn and Cerina never showed up, he assumed Fenn thought he was too good to hang out with everyone else and he was probably somewhere with Cerina and trying to whoo her.

After lunch, Kakarot thought he would get some good training in, but he was taken to Bell's lab and she set piles of folders in front of him that were all stacked at least two feet tall each. "So these are some of our cases and our protocols. Please study them and report back to me."

"Seriously?" he barked. "Aren't we gonna train or something?"

"Cerina said there was no point in having a second brain on the team and not using it. She said you broke into Capsule Corp when you were just a little kid. Some light reading shouldn't be so hard."

Kakarot stared at the pile in front of him in disbelief. "You think this is light?"

Cerina then came through the doors with a no nonsense attitude and some measuring tape in her hands. "Drop your pants."

Kakarot smirked and stood up. "Sure thing." He didn't exactly know what was going on, but he began unbuckling his pants.

Cerina scoffed and handed the measuring tape to Bell. "We're getting a good fit so we can make your suit, you pig!"

Bell giggled. She might have been a social nightmare, but she could tell there was a bit of chemistry between the two of them. "Hold still. This should only take a minute."

"What's the point of making the suit? I don't have a tail."

"It might grow back at any time," Bell said. "Besides, it's no trouble. Arti is taking all of our suits to the palace lab for updates and repairs."

"How come you're not doing it yourself?"

"Because I'm busy working for Cerina and Queen Cellena. I've had so many responsibilities since Bulma died."

Kakarot outstretched his arms and let Bell take his measurements, but he sort of wished that Cerina would have been the one feeling up on his body. "Why is it still only the six of you? No one else wanted to join your club?"

"My father wants the good soldiers to himself." That irritated Cerina, but she didn't argue with her father and she didn't put up much of a fight with her brother, who was currently acting as the lead general in their father's army. "He's busy trying to build his empire and I'm conducting a project as far as he's concerned."

Kakarot smirked. _ 'He's gonna be pissed once he sees me on Cerina's team. Maybe we could make out a few times and get it in the papers or something. The look on his face would be priceless!'_ "When is he coming back?"

"Right before my sixteenth birthday." Cerina should have been excited, but she was dreading the day.

Bell was certainly excited though! "Just in time for your ball."

"Ball?" Kakarot questioned. He thought it was a stupid waste of time, but he was curious.

"Don't worry about it, Kakarot. You're not invited," Cerina spoke quite snippy.

"But it's not a party without me!"

"Then I'll just have to learn how to enjoy the dullness of life."

Kakarot laughed. He did find her to be so attractive when she bantered back and forth with him. Then he also noticed that her tightly wound tail would often fall off of her waist and would sway from side to side. Sometimes he watched it almost hypnotically. Cerina might have pretended to be angry in her face, but she was so flirting with him with her sexy tail!

"Princess Cerina," Fenn asked as he stepped through the doorway, "are you ready for a spar?"

"Sure thing." She smiled and hurried off to accompany him.

Kakarot sneered when the two of them left. "I guess they're still the greatest couple in all the land."

Bell chuckled. "You sound jealous."

"I'm not." He was certain that he wasn't.

"Well, you should be. Princess Cerina is stunning." Bell wished she was that beautiful, pose, powerful, and adored. She couldn't help but notice Kakarot's pupils were enlarged and when he was looking at Cerina. And though she thought Kakarot was attractive, she knew better than to stand in the way of that magnetism. "Now you should get to work."

Kakarot spent the next couple of days reading up on their cases and protocols and learning Bell's system. He also got his suit made and went out on a few patrol missions, but nothing really substantial happened. He broke up a fight or two, but it didn't turn out to be that much fun. He was hoping to pick with Cerina to amuse himself, but she stayed quite busy and away from Kakarot. He wasn't sure why she was treating him like the plague, but he assumed it had everything to do with her lustful passion toward him and her romantic relationship with the perfect Fenn. The only thing he really did enjoy was some of his sparing sessions. Soko was very good and she was so fluid that he had to learn how to react and not overthink and plot like he usually did. That actually ended up being a big help.

It was a relief to be away from his family. He and his father had been butting heads so much that he was surprised the club was their first physical encounter that wasn't a friendly match. He didn't have to deal with his mother nagging him. He was even a little relived to have a break from Chi-Chi's hot pursuits, though he did miss the kissing. He wondered if he would be able to make it to the festival with her. He wasn't sure if he should go out of an obligation as being her friend, because he certainly didn't want to give her false hope that there was something more between them.

On the night of the festival while Kakarot was pondering his future with Chi-Chi, he received a knock at his door. Kakarot assumed it eliminated Soko and Pak, because Pak wouldn't have knocked and Soko wouldn't have gone looking for him. When he opened the door, he saw Cerina dressed in a long pink, sleeveless dress. It was plain, but it hugged around her breasts nicely and her bosoms were at least a c-cup. She had just a peek of cleavage, so that it was tasteful and left room for his imagination to wonder. She looked refreshed and natural and there was something so gorgeous about her. In her eyes, she had a bit of desperation and longing and Kakarot was suddenly drawn into her world. "Kakarot, I need you."

He was puzzled and thought for a moment that she was giving into his charms and had dumped the boring Fenn for Kakarot's raw sexual prowess, but then he came to his senses and realized that she must have needed actual help and he couldn't embrace her and look like a fool. Then he smirked and realized that it was another fine moment to pick with her. "I thought you'd never ask."

Cerina was surprised when Kakarot wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his room. But she wasn't too stunned to stop him from inching in on her lips. "Stop goofing around!" She pushed herself off of him. She was blushing incredibly hard, but he was beat red from cracking up. _'What is wrong with him?'_ She tugged on her dress so her cleavage wouldn't be showing. "Bell has been called to the palace to work and I need your expertise."

She escorted Kakarot to Bell's lab and she was determined to be angry with him! She had never been treated so poorly in all of her life. _'Honestly! He can't just do that to me. I'm a princess. There's a proper order to everything and that was not proper! No one has ever swept me up into their arms and tried to kiss me…' _Then suddenly, she wasn't so angry and found herself yearning. _'I used to think Fenn would kiss me like that. Now I only have this idiot.'_

Kakarot plopped in the spinning chair and propped his feet up, which was something he knew Cerina hated. "So, what's up?"

Cerina took the seat next to him and lightly tapped his feet as a polite warning. He sighed heavily and did as she instructed. She smiled, pleased with herself, and then started pulling up some files. "I'm trying to shuffle through these records to find any leads about what's about to happen two weeks from now."

Kakarot was already bored and sunk back further into his chair. "I thought Fenn caught a couple of suspects."

"Yeah, and they all cleared."

"Not every psychopath shows his true colors. Sometimes you don't have a choice but to wait for the bloodshed."

It bothered Cerina how casual Kakarot was about the thought of people dying. "I hate thinking like that. I don't want anyone to have to die because I didn't do my job."

He shrugged. "Maybe you'll have to blow up the moon."

"Bell said it would have an effect on the planet. Besides, there are other ways to transform."

"Well, how did you find out about the moon plan?"

"I tortured someone and—"

"Wait!" He sprung up in his seat excited. "You tortured someone?"

Cerina was a bit baffled. "Yes. I'm very efficient in the art." She noticed that Kakarot cut his eyes at her and she scoffed. "You doubt me?"

"Yes!" He just couldn't imagine it. She was much too pure and innocent. Everyone in the underground talked about her. She might have gotten what she needed done and no one certainly wanted to get caught by her, but she was still soft! "Torture me right now."

"I'm not going to torture you!"

"I wanna know what you would do." Kakarot wasn't thinking his request all the way through. He just wanted to prove that she was lying. "I don't believe you! You're too soft."

Cerina was sick of everyone doubting her abilities, especially Kakarot. "Fine." She hesitated for a moment and thought carefully about what she should do. She didn't want to kill or hurt Kakarot, but she needed to demonstrate on him so he would understand.

She slowly scooted closer to him and touched his hand. Then, their eyes made contact. Of course they had looked into each other's eyes before. Physically, their eyes weren't really that much different than any other Saiyan. However, there was just something different and their hearts simultaneously banged against their chests at the same time.

Kakarot almost panicked as he felt warmth enter into his body. It was energy that wasn't his own that he had no control of, but it was weak and quite an odd and even pleasurable sensation against his skin. It snaked up through his arm and found its way to his chest and rested there.

Cerina's voice quivered at first as she began to explain. "I would touch someone and I would direct my energy inside of them just enough to burn them alive. It would follow inside of their body and if it reaches the heart, they die. Or if enough organs burn up, they die. I have to be in control to do it. It's very advanced stuff."

"I bet." Kakarot was actually very impressed! "That sound's brilliant." And he was actually very turned on.

"Thank you." She hadn't noticed that she was still holding onto his hand, even though she noticed that his touch felt a lot more natural and warmer than she imagined. She didn't pull it away until she touched his chest to recall her energy back into her on body. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No." Kakarot concentrated on his body to make sure everything was in proper order. He was fine besides his increased heartbeat. "It actually felt nice."

Cerina noticed that for the past couple of seconds, she had been staring at Kakarot's lips and she began to blush and cleared her throat. "It's all about control. I always have to be in control."

Kakarot lightly chuckled after he noticed how nervous she was. He had kissed enough women to anticipate the moment right before it happened and he knew that she was just seconds away from giving into him. "And what happens when you slip?"

"I can't afford to." Her heart was pounding so loudly that she felt it her ears shaking. Maybe it was her heart that was drowning out the sound of her common sense. "Something bad will happen."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked adorably while leaning into her lips. "Bad like this?"

Cerina was suddenly made very aware of what was happening. She was about to experience her very first kiss and she wasn't sure if she should let it happen with a low level criminal who her father despised. He was a womanizer and a constant jerk to her, but all of that reasoning just didn't seem to hold a candle to the fact that she really, really, really wanted to know what his lips tasted like.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Cerina jumped onto her feet at the sound of Fenn's voice. She was so embarrassed! "No—"

"Yes," Kakarot said annoyed.

"No," she seethed through her gritted teeth. "He didn't!"

Now Kakarot was just plain offended! "I'm sorry, Fenn, but I was about to get hot'n heavy with your girlfriend."

"You wish!"

Kakarot looked at Fenn and then back at Cerina. For her to be in such denial, the two of them had to be together. For that reason, he decided to continue being his dick of a self. "Correction. I have thought about it. Repeatedly. But do I particularly wish for it? Not necessarily."

"You are such a pig!" she screamed.

He stood up to get in her face and smirked lustfully at her. "Make me squeal, Sweetheart."

Fenn's nostrils flared and in an instant, he was holding Kakarot by the collar of his shirt. "Say anything that offensive to Cerina again and I will rip out your tongue and then shove it down your throat."

"Eat my own tongue?" Kakarot tapped his chin and pondered. "I don't know if that's somehow ironic or just plain sick!"

"That's enough!" Cerina said.

Kakarot didn't care. He never liked Fenn and he absolutely never trusted him. "Come on, Pretty Boy. I've been dying to fight you again."

"That's an order!" Cerina pushed the two away from each other. It was all a simple misunderstanding anyway. Kakarot was jealous (which he would never admit to) and Fenn was just being a good friend (and only a good friend). "We were talking about the case. Can we get back to it?"

Kakarot calmed himself down and sat lazily in his seat again. _'I don't know what I was thinking. I don't have to fool around with Cerina. I can get any girl I want.'_ "How do you know that the men you tortured were honest?"

"What do you mean?" Fenn asked annoyed.

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Everyone would expect a full moon. We take a bunch of precautions to be safe and controlled during a full moon, especially after the Red Ribbon Army tried to kill the entire race. If I were them, I'd use alternative methods and I'd control my attack and do it when it wasn't expected."

"Like when?"

"It would have to be a time when Saiyans and humans would be out together."

Cerina felt her world beginning to shrink. "Like during the festival tonight?"

"Yeah…" Kakarot began to feel the weight of how bad things actually were. "I would definitely attack then."

Cerina couldn't afford to panic. She was a leader and she had to lead. "Fenn, please go gather the others, including Bell. I need her back here. If my mother tries to argue, tell her it's an emergency."

Fenn nodded and hurried off.

Kakarot knew it was an emergency, but he had to resort to his default. He just didn't know what else to do. "Cerina…Would you mind if I hooked up with Soko?" He watched her eyes buck and then she turned to him with such hateful eyes. That made him laugh. "She's pretty hot. Then there's Bell. She's got the whole nerd thing going on and I bet she's strategized her first sexual encounter and I've got a feeling that it will be pretty incredible."

"You are not joining my task force to sleep around with every woman on the team!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" He pretended to be disgusted with her accusation. "Do you think I'm some kind of man-whore? I said Soko and Bell. That is not everyone on the team."

"So you want to sleep with every woman on the team except for me?"

"I can make an exception if you really want me to."

She shook her head in disbelief. It wasn't that she couldn't believe he was such a jerk. She just couldn't believe that she almost kissed him. _'Why am I putting myself through all of this?'_ "You are so full of it, Kakarot! I know you're a virgin. Stop acting like a big slut!"

Kakarot was silenced. He didn't want that piece of information out and about. He didn't understand why he hadn't had sex. Of course he didn't want to sleep with Chi-Chi because of the law and she'd take it much too personally. But he could have slept with countless of other Saiyan women. Why did he remain celibate? It couldn't have all still been because of his mother. He couldn't have been waiting for 'the right one', could he? Wasn't chivalry dead?

He and Cerina didn't speak to each other until all of the other teammates arrived. Even then, they barely gave each other eye contact. He mostly decided to do the wise thing and he kept his mouth shut while she led her team. "Creating a moon simulation with your energy is a very advanced technique. There should only be a handful of Saiyans that can produce such a thing. Maybe we could compose list and bring them in."

"Or maybe they have other methods," Fenn said.

Everyone looked to Bell and she gulped from all of the attention. "When the empire used to send out Saiyan babies, there would be a moon simulator on the ship to help them transform, along with a message to make them destroy. It brainwashed them."

"Wait!" Kakarot yelled. "So I'm brainwashed?" He thought he was too brilliant for such a thing and he could not believe that his family would have never told him.

"Yes, actually." As bad as it was, Bell was actually quite fascinated by it. "If I could find the original message with the same sound then you would probably go on a murdering rampage until it was over." Then it dawned on her. "I was born a low level. I'm brainwashed too!"

Then all eyes were on Kakarot and Bell. Kakarot hated to admit it, but he did. "That sounds like a really good plan, if that is indeed their plan."

"Do you have any idea who would have that kind of tech?" Cerina asked Bell.

"No, but I think I can find out. That kind of tech hasn't been used since Saiyans were on Planet Vegeta. Kakarot was probably the last child shipped out with that tech. Either someone got a hold of one of the Saiyan's ships with that technology or they worked on it when they were still on Planet Vegeta."

"Then it's probably not an elite," Soko said. "Elites were busy fighting. Most scientists were second class soldiers."

"So," Arti said a bit unsure, "we're looking for a profile of an older, second-class scientist who worked on the spacepods on Planet Vegeta and maybe works in the palace now."

"Why now?" Pak asked.

"Saiyans evacuated Planet Vegeta very quickly," Fenn said. "Most of the files and information we had were erased from databases except for the ones that Queen Cellena took. Unless this terrorist has a photographic memory and just remembers everything, he might have hacked or just researched old information."

Bell turned around in her chair and began typing away on her computer. Within a few seconds, she smiled. "I've got about fifteen possible suspects."

"Anyone of them part-time or recently defected?" Cerina asked.

"No, but one of them just went on vacation. He's supposed to be off world with his family."

"Well, that sounds sketchy!" Kakarot said.

Cerina wasn't sure if they were on the right path, but she knew that they had to act quickly and do their best. "Fenn, I want you to search his home immediately. See if you can find any connections to this. Soko, Arti, Pak, I want you to divide the possible list of suspects between the three of you and see if you can find a lead. Bell, I need you to see if you can match any of the equipment used for these simulations with anything that's being sold on this planet. We need to find it. I'm going to go update my mother on the situation."

Everyone rushed away to do what Cerina commanded until she was left alone with an egger Kakarot. "And what do you want me to do?"

She smiled and slapped his face lightly. "Well since you're just here for eye candy, I'd sit and just look pretty."

"Come on!" He started to chase after her. Everyone went to get their suits in their locker room. Kakarot was glad that he chased Cerina down, because no one had time to be shy about their bodies and Cerina was suddenly stripped down to her underwear. Her cute lace panties kind of started to distract him.

Fenn noticed and became really pissed. "Get dressed, Kakarot!"

"Right!" Kakarot didn't like taking orders from Fenn, but he was grateful that someone snapped him out of his idiotic trance.

Cerina didn't understand why Fenn always got so defensive and was always so protective. Yes, he was a good friend, but she wondered if he did really have feelings for her. _'But even still, I think I'm still foolishly more attracted to Kakarot…'_

But there was no time to think about such childish things. They had a planet to protect from an impending doom. "We have to hurry."

Kakarot suddenly remembered Chi-Chi and wondered if she would be alright. _'She shouldn't be around any Saiyans, but no place on this planet will be safe if what we think is going to happen occurs. Millions will be dead in minutes!'_ Kakarot looked at the clock. "It's starting soon!"

* * *

><p>"It's starting, Papa!" Fasha and Tora grabbed their paper lanterns and rushed their parents outside. They wanted to be part of the festival. After all, they were the only half-breeds on the planet.<p>

"We're coming," Summer said. She had to make sure to grab her lantern and hand one to Raditz.

"This still seems like a silly tradition."

"Well, we're glad to have you Saiyans are here on our planet." She kissed her mate's lips. "If you all wouldn't have landed here, I wouldn't have met the love of my life and I wouldn't have my wonderful children." Summer knew that there were going to be a lot Saiyans and humans meeting together to release the lanterns and a sign of wanting peace and freedom between each other. Humans were afraid to be with Saiyans, but the festival was a way to lift their hopes up into the sky like a prayer.

Raditz didn't like all the mushy stuff, but he did share those feelings. "Fine. Let's get this foolish thing over with."

Fasha and Tora ran over to their grandparent's house. Bardock didn't care about the festival, but he did want to appease his grandchildren. That's the only reason why he and Colleen joined the kids outside. Besides, even Kara seemed happy about it.

Kara's lantern was the first one that they lit. She knew she wasn't supposed to release it until a certain time, but it escaped from her hands as she had a terrible feeling.

"Why did you let it go?" Fasha scolded. "It wasn't time yet!"

"This is the catastrophe that Kakarot has to help Cerina stop."

"What's going to happen?" Bardock asked his daughter.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember if her feeling was a vision, but she just didn't know. "I don't know, Papa."

'_If this is in Kakarot's hands, I'm not too enthusiastic about our chances.'_ "I'm gonna find him—"

"What's that?" Tora asked as he pointed up in the sky.

Summer's eyes bucked. "It can't be…" She started to tremble.

Everyone, except for Summer and her daughter, felt their heart pound in one incredible thump against their chest.

Bardock, Colleen, and Raditz all remembered what the transformation felt like, but it was something new and exciting to Tora. He let go of his lantern and it flew up into the sky to join the other millions of lanterns that were released. It was a beautiful sight combined with the light of a hundred full moons.

"Momma, what's happening?" It was rare that Fasha showed she was terrified, but she clung onto her mother's leg. She never knew that her grandfather could look so frightening and the way her brother laughed bothered her.

Summer had never seen it for herself, but she had plenty of nightmares. "They're all transforming."

* * *

><p>Cerina and her team came out a little too late, but at least Cerina knew what to do. "Scratch our plans. We have to find out where all these moon simulations are being generated from. Bell, I need you to—"<p>

"Ahhh!"

Cerina turned around and saw everyone on her team except for Kakarot aching in what she assumed to be pain. "What's wrong?"

"Our suits!" Fenn struggled to get his helmet off.

"Fenn, don't…" Cerina was speechless when he removed his helmet and his eyes were already red and his teeth had transformed into large fangs.

The other's struggled to get theirs off, but they only made it as far as removing their helmets. Their minds were already being lost to their great power.

"Can't you feel it?" Kakarot asked.

"Feel…?" Cerina paid closer attention. There was a strange energy on her. "I don't understand…"

"These suits have been tampered with!" Kakarot yelled. "I don't have a tail, but I can feel it. Our suits are absorbing the blutz waves being emitted, not protecting us like they're supposed to."

"But…" Cerina clearly saw what was happening to her team. Their suits weren't even supposed to expand to any size, but it was growing as Fenn and the others were. They were going to be trapped in them. The only way to stop them was going to be by cutting off their tails or stopping the simulations. _'How come I'm not transforming?'_

With all the chaos surrounding them, Kakarot was suddenly baffled. _'Why isn't she transforming? Was her suit not tampered with?'_ Kakarot shook the thought out of his mind. "We have to cut their tails off, now!"

Cerina snapped out of it. "Right."

"Wake up. Destroy all life forms."

Cerina was distracted again from the command echoing everywhere. Every speaker, every television screen, every radio, and stereo all began to repeat the same message.

"Kakarot!" She rushed to him and pulled his face deep into her eyes, though it wasn't that clear of a sight through their helmets. "Don't you dare snap on me!" She was already losing her crew. She needed an ally in order to save the world. "Kakarot!"

He tried to listen to the sound of her voice, but it was being overpowered by the computer generated voice. He held his head and began to scream to try and block it out, but it was still there. He tried to think about Cerina's eyes or even her lips, but there wasn't a beautiful feature on her more stunning than thirst of blood that lived deep inside of his soul.

"Ahh!" Cerina was knocked out of the sky and made a violent impact with the street. She knew she would beat Kakarot in the prison cell, but things were suddenly different. She was alone on a planet of howling beasts and she didn't know how to stop the Saiyans from completely wiping out the human race with Kakarot standing in her way.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28: Transformed

**Repeated Questions: **Some of you guys repeat questions and I know that most of you don't read each other's reviews, but there are questions getting asked that I've already answered (most about Piccolo). So, if I answered it, I'm not gonna keep answering it (besides when the ages change).

**A/N:** I've got a Youtube Channel "Ninja Dust Official". Check it out for music, writing tips, and just stuff about me and my work! Please subscribe.

**Q:** Will Cell appear?

**A:** I don't wanna say just quite yet whether he will or won't…

**Q:** Is Gero alive?

**A:** Read on and find out…

**Q:** Will Kakarot surpass his father and become the strongest in the universe?

**A:** He wouldn't be Goku if he didn't. I know you guys are a little frustrated that he's not winning every battle like he did in the show…but Goku didn't always smack everybody around with ease. Look at Dragonball. Yamcha gave him hard time at first and Tien was one of his biggest rivals. He competed in three tournaments and didn't win until his third. He is a lot stronger than his original self at his age, but everybody around him is stronger as well. But he was undefeated in the underground matches. That's gotta count for something. But fear not! Kakarot will achieve amazing levels of strength, but so will his father.

**Q:** Will Kakarot go SS3 against Broly?

**A:** When Broly arrives, everyone will have to step it up. That's all I can say.

**Q:** Will Vegeta and Kakarot ever cross paths?

**A:** Oh yeah. They will begin a rivalry at a very distinctive point in the story, but very soon, they will come to really know each other and you may be surprised how their relationship starts off…

**Q:** When will Goku come back?

**A:** Goku it usually late saving the day, but it's always kind of at the right moment...

**Fenn:** I thought it would be interesting to have another prodigy. Goku isn't the only one. Look at Broly! If more Saiyans survived, I think it's reasonable that other Saiyans would have great potential. He's nice because he was raised by humans after his parents died in battle. I understand that some of you might translate him as a "Mary Sue" and may think that he was just thrown in the story to rival Kakarot for Cerina's affection, but I assure you that's not the case. I actually created him for another character already in the story, but that will be revealed later…

Chapter 28

I do not own DBZ

"Kakarot!" Cerina stood back on her feet to prep herself, but she was already on her back again before she could catch her breath. Kakarot was a jerk before, but clearly he wasn't a psychotic killing machine that he had just become. Cerina had no choice but to stop him, but she just wasn't sure how.

She caught his next punch, but foolishly tried to reason with him. "Kakarot, we have to—" She quickly learned that Kakarot was just an animal fighting to kill. There were no words she could say to make him stop. _'I have to really fight him, but I'm not sure that I can…'_

She looked at her teammates transforming and feared the worst if they all completed it. Arti, Bell, and Pak had never been off world, so she was certain that they wouldn't have control over themselves. Soko might have remembered bits and pieces, but she wouldn't have known how to stop herself. She only had one speck of hope that Fenn was going to be able to get control of himself. _'I still can't take that risk. I have to cut off most of their tails.'_ She took aim at Soko, right before Kakarkt blasted her in the back and knocked her through a couple of buildings.

Kakarot would not stop and continued to throw beams at the building Cerina was in. Never in his life had he really tried to kill anyone, but the urge to do it was too strong to resist. Cerina was the first life form, so she had to be the first to die.

"We don't have time for this!" She tried firing her restraining energy shackles, but Kakarot was faster than she anticipated and dodged every one. After eluding all of her attacks and appearing quickly in front of her for a powerful punch that had her lying on her back again, she quickly realized that the only reason why she did gain the upper hand with Kakarot in his prison cell was because he was caught off guard and underestimated her. _'What am I going to do?'_

She heard the screams of small children and was motivated to get up just in time to block a punch from Kakarot. She briefly considered reasoning with him again, but she heard the screaming increasing and she knew that she had no time for games. "Sorry, Kakarot!"

She powered up as much as she could as fast as she could manage and hurried to the terrified humans in the streets of Vegeta City. It wasn't just a hell for the humans, but Cerina had great fear as well. Vegeta City was being rampaged by small Ozarous and ones of great stature and she knew some of the monsters were even babies. There were thousands of Saiyans that stayed in the city and it would all be gone in a manner of minutes. She felt the life force of hundreds of humans dissipating. She would only be able to save a handful.

"Save us, Princess!" There were hundreds that began to crowd around her, because they had nowhere else to go. They had seen their friends squished under the Saiyan's feet, their families crushed within their hands, and their co-workers incinerated by beams if they tried to escape. Cerina was their only hope.

Cerina looked around desperately and noticed that she was standing on top of a sewer. _'I don't know if it'll keep them safe, but it's their only chance!'_ "This way! Now!"

Kakarot spotted Cerina, and more importantly, a large group of humans. "Destroy!"

Cerina sensed him coming and quickly created an energy shield large enough for her and her and the humans. "Hurry!"

Kakarot growled in anger when he couldn't get inside of her shield, but he savagely began to beat on it over and over again. "Destroy! Destroy!"

Kakarot's pounding did bother Cerina, but she was confident that she could keep her shield up long enough to get the humans inside. "You just have to move faster! I don't have all day."

There was a piercing scream and the ground began to shake as they were all engulfed in a bright, red light. Cerina looked up to the sky and saw three Oozarous along with Kakarot blasting her energy shield. Cerina didn't know how long she could last, but she pushed out as much energy as she could. _'I have to protect these humans. They may not be Saiyans, but I am the princess of this planet. They are my people. They're my responsibility!'_

The ground began to tremble again and Cerina looked up to see an Ozarou dressed in one of her suits heading straight for her. She thought for sure that her crew member would ram into her and break her shield, but the beast jumped up in the air and over the shield and landed on the other side. Before it rested on its feet, it grabbed a hold of one of the other Ozarous and threw it far away into a building. Another Ozarou tried to attack her team member, but a strong backhand was not only enough to protect itself, but to knock its opponent out. From that, she realized that it was her dear Fenn.

Fenn was not fast enough to stop the attack from the last Ozarou and the shield fell just as the attack subsided. Fenn did restrain the Ozarou after that, but Kakarot was finally free to kill Cerina and the last few humans that were heading down into the sewer. He drew his hand back and flung it forward to smash Cerina's face.

'_No!'_ Cerina screamed and unleashed an unexpected wave of power. Kakarot's fist was just an inch in front of her face, but her extreme power blew Kakarot back and began to engulf the area. Cerina wasn't sure what was coming over her, but she knew that she didn't have control and she knew that something bad was soon going to happen!

Kakarot opened his weary eyes and noticed the drops of blood pouring from his head. The commands to destroy were muffled sounds in his mind, but the actual audio appeared to be gone. He stumbled up on his feet and noticed a street lamp had been knocked over and it had an indent the size of his head. He was in a bit of a haze until the sounds of hundreds of Ozarous snapped him out of it. _'And how did the psychic miss this?'_

Kakarot shook his head and followed Cerina's sporadic energy signature. It seemed to be rising, but then it kept dropping drastically. He had never felt anything like it. _'Something is wrong.'_ He had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach and rushed to find her through the decimated city. When he found her standing in the middle of a street, she seemed to be stuck on her feet while her chest rose up and down at the sound of her gasping. "Cerina?"

"K-k…Ka-Ka…Ahhhh!" Her energy began escaping from her body as beams of electricity.

"Cerina!" He was shocked himself, but he couldn't let it faze him and he ran to her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't…breathe…."

He hurried and removed her helmet, revealing a pair of blue eyes. _'What? There's no way?_' "You're not a Super Saiyan are you?"

She shook her head and that motion alone made her lose her energy and she collapsed into Kakarot's arms. "KaKa…"

"Just calm down!" Kakarot had no idea what was going on. Her energy was all over the place. It didn't seem right for her to be strong enough to be a Super Saiyan, especially when it was decreasing at a faster rate than it rose. Then Kakarot realized he had another problem as he saw the moon reflected in her eyes. _'She'll probably transform. I don't know if she knows how to control herself, but maybe she'll heal whatever is wrong with her if she transforms.'_ Kakarot knew that it wasn't safe for the two of them to lie there, but she would be much more powerful after she transformed. He waited a couple of seconds for the transformation to begin, but nothing had changed. _'What's going on?'_

"Kaka…" She clutched tightly onto his hand. Cerina had no idea what was wrong with her power, but she knew it felt like her heart was going to explode. She couldn't catch her breath, no matter what she did. "Please save the earth…"

"What?" Kakarot noticed tears beginning to fall from her eyes. _'She can't be dying, can she?'_ "We'll save it together. Just stop talking and concentrate on getting better."

"I can't…" Cerina knew about controlling her energy. She had always been a master at it from the time she was a little girl. Now she knew that she didn't have it together. "I know…you're different…" She held Kakarot's hand tighter as she felt the energy within her body transforming into pure pain. "I can sense it inside you…"

"Shut up!" Kakarot was not a hero! He only cared about getting stronger and upping all the people who showed him up. He would surpass the king, his father, and he would embarrass Fenn. He was going to beat up Cerina too! He fought underground and proved to be the best. He got strong his own way. He made his name his own way. He didn't buy into that Goku crap and he wouldn't let her force him into that hero box either. "You're the one these earthlings need. It's not me."

"But it is…" Her chest ceased aching as her heart rate began to slow down incredibly. It was barely beating at all. "You were sent here…"

"To destroy it."

She shook her head and smiled weakly. "That's what we wanted you to do, but you make your own destiny, Kakarot."

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

"I used to be ashamed of how I am." Cerina's eyes were in direct contact with the many moon simulations. She could feel the constant power of the blutz waves being amplified by her suit, but nothing was happening and she didn't understand. She feared that she might never get the chance. "Don't be afraid to be who you are…"

Kakarot was nothing more than a helpless child as he felt Cerina's energy fade into nothing. He touched her face and wiped away one of her tears, hoping that she would find a way to pull through. He didn't understand why he cared so much that she lived. He thought he hated her. "Cerina…I…"

Her eyes returned to black and her head became deadweight in his hand. "Cerina?" The ground began to shake from another blast. It was Armageddon, but Kakarot hadn't realized how much his world was crumbling apart until Cerina's heart stopped beating. "Cerina!"

He didn't believe a word of her bull! He wasn't a hero. He wasn't Goku and he had told his father that over and over again. Even his father acknowledged that fact with much disappointment. He didn't know how to save the earth. He wasn't sure if he had the will. "Cerina! You're the only one who cares about this rock, so you can't be dead!"

He opened her mouth and began to breathe his life into her. He had imagined kissing her lips several times, but he certainly wasn't thinking anything romantic or sexy. He was a desperate fool attempting to help her cheat her unnatural death. "Come on, Cerina!" He pushed on her chest. He didn't think about how hard he was doing it and he felt her bones crack underneath his hands, but he had to keep going. "Don't be so weak! You're the only one who cares about these humans!"

Kakarot had even noticed that his father was less inclined to care about the humans and kept in his own world of making his family stronger. At the end of the day, he would forsake the entire planet to save the lives of his family, which everyone knew. Kakarot might have been irritated by his father and escaped to do his own thing whenever he could, but he did spend a lot of time with him still. Bardock stayed out of Kakarot's business so he wouldn't push him away, but they were still kind of close when they weren't butting heads.

'_I don't even know how they're doing. Then there's Chi-Chi…'_ Kakarot needed to do whatever he had to in order to keep the people he cared about safe. Could he figure out a way to do it without Cerina? He was a powerful fighter and a brilliant one at that. But for some reason, he just didn't want to accept her death.

"I said wake up!" He centered some energy on his fist and rammed it into her chest. Upon impact, it entered inside of her chest and fueled her heart with enough of a charge to sit her up gasping for her first breaths of her new life.

"Kakarot!" She wrapped her arms around him and struggled not to cry, but the tears fell uncontrollably as her body trembled. "Thank you."

Kakarot had been in several mature situations with women, so it astonished him that he began to blush. "Come on. We've gotta…"

"What?" She looked up to see what had upset Kakarot so, but then she wished she hadn't. There were at least ten Ozarous set to fire at them and nowhere for the two of them to run. If they tried to fly, they would be struck down as well. "Kakarot…"

He rose to his feet and prepared himself to block their attack. _'If Cerina could hold them off, I'm sure I can.' _"Don't worry. I'll protect you."

"You need my help." She forced herself to stand up, even though every movement felt like a punishment.

"I'll handle this!" He even smirked like the cocky little dick he was. "I'm the undefeated underground tournament champion."

"Excuse me if that title means absolutely nothing in a world full of transformed Saiyans!"

"Relax." Kakarot began powering up. He knew that he wasn't a Super Saiyan and he had given a chunk of his energy to revive Cerina, but he was still strong enough to protect his own skin and Cerina. _'Then maybe we'll see about the earth.'_ "Bring it on!" he yelled.

Cerina wasn't sure if Kakarot would have enough energy to pull it off. _'Maybe I should give his energy back to him.'_ She touched his back and closed her eyes.

"Where are we?"

She drew her hand away before she gave away what she had and opened her eyes. She recognized the place as a human stadium. It was far away and safe on an island. Even if it was during the operating season for the tournament, Saiyans didn't usually go and watch it. "How did we get here?"

Kakarot had never been there in his whole entire life. "I don't know. It's like we teleported…" He looked around for his father or brother, but he didn't see either one of them in eyesight. _'They wouldn't have teleported us here and left. They're probably all transformed too.'_ "I don't understand, Princess, but it looks like we lucked out."

With the world being destroyed far away, Cerina finally took a moment to collapse on her knees and immerse herself in her nervous breakdown. "How could I let this happen?"

"Hey," Kakarot bent down beside her and grabbed her to make her look at him. "You couldn't have known, Cerina."

She nodded to herself and wiped away her tears. She had millions of emotions swarming inside of her, but it was not the proper time to freak out. There would be plenty of time for that later. "I need my helmet so I don't transform."

Kakarot was taken aback by that. "Uh…I don't think you need your helmet, Cerina…" He saw the look on her face as she struggled not to cry again and he knew that she was just trying to play stupid. "What's…wrong with you?"

She knew she was always incredibly softhearted for a Saiyan, and everyone knew that. But she had never told anyone else about what else was wrong with her. She knew how awful Kakarot was, but she felt like she could trust him with her secret. The only problem was time. "Forget about me. We have to save the planet."

"Forget about the humans for a second. What if you die again and it's permanent? You're more important than them."

"No!" she yelled defiantly. "I am the princess of this planet. Everyone on this planet is my subjects. They are my responsibility, Kakarot, and I can't ever stop from giving my best, even if it means my own life!"

"Well, that's stupid! You're my princess and I have an obligation to protect you, even if I'm protecting you from yourself. I'm not losing you or anyone else who is mine!" Kakarot noticed that Cerina was stunned and started blushing hard. Once he realized what he had said, he tried to clean it up. "I don't mean that in a romantic way. I just mean that…I'm a possessive douche! Okay? I only care about my family, my friends, and…my team. You're gonna pay my bills, right?"

'_I know that he likes me. Why does he fight it so much?' _"Right." She smiled. "There has to be a signal coming from somewhere to transmit these moon simulations. Then whoever did all this hacked every television, radio, and so on. That's no small feat. We find where the signal originated from and we find who's behind this."

"There's only a few places I can think of. It can't be the palace, because it's gotta be mostly destroyed. There were tons of Saiyans around there."

"It can't be our headquarters. That place has gotta be totaled as well. Our servers in the basement might be intact, but I don't see why anyone would put the equipment in Vegeta City. There's just too many Saiyans. Nothing would be guaranteed to last long."

"Then our best bet is Capsule Corp." _'They certainly have the technology, but I haven't really been paying attention to the company.'_ "How much do you know about it?"

"We still do business, but my mother hasn't been as interested in the company since Bulma's death. But they would certainly have all the access and equipment. It just doesn't make sense why any human would want this."

"We need to go there now." _'This all has to be happening at Capsule Corp, but it's going to be dangerous getting there. I don't know if I should take Cerina along with me in her condition if we have to fight against so many transformed Saiyans, but she'll refuse to be left behind. She's more stubborn than I gave her credit for.'_ Kakarot remembered what had just happened. His father hadn't even begun to show him Instant Transmission. He didn't trust him with such a powerful technique, and Kakarot really couldn't blame him. He was indeed a troublemaker._ 'I can't do it. Father didn't do it. Raditz didn't...' _It seemed impossible, but Kakarot reluctantly grabbed Cerina's hand anyway.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"I'm…" _'This is so stupid!'_ "I'm gonna try to teleport there or…hope that whatever teleported us here will get us there."

"I know I'm supposed to be the optimistic one, but that sounds just plain crazy." And in an instant, they were outside the front door of Capsule Corp. "I retract my statement!"

_'It can't be! He's not real...' _Kakarot pulled himself together. He decided to call himself lucky and press forward with his mission. Not only was Capsule Corp in perfect condition, but it was eerily quiet considering the rest of the world was going to hell. But the greatest confirmation was a satellite tower poking through the roof of the observatory. "There haven't been any Saiyans in West City since they moved into Vegeta City. This place would be safe long enough to cause whatever damage they wanted done."

_'If Bulma was here, this would have never happened.'_ Cerina would often miss her big sister, but she had to push her sadness and disappoint in herself away. "Come on. We've gotta stop this."

The two of them flew to the tower and fell inside of Capsule Corporation lab. The smell of blood and burnt corpses wasn't something either one of them were too familiar with, but they recognized it anyway. There were dozens of workers lying all over the place with limbs missing or holes planted in their chests. The culprit was a beautiful black-haired woman monitoring a computer screen. When she laid eyes on the intruders, she didn't attack violently like she had done to everyone who tried to stand in her way. She was pleased because she knew that very soon; her mission in life would be complete. "Well, if it isn't Princess Cerina and the brilliant Kakarot. You've come to stop me?"

"And who exactly are you?" Kakarot barked.

Cerina recognized her all too well. "She's Crystal Palace. She's the CEO of Capsule Corporation." They hadn't had any communication at all, but she recognized her from a newspaper article. _'But how did she accomplish slaughtering all these people?' _Then it suddenly dawned on her. "She's an android!"

She smirked. "You may call me Twelve."

_'An android? Like in the stories about Goku…?'_ "Have you dealt with some of these things before?" Kakarot asked Cerina, while preparing himself to fight.

"We've destroyed a few over the years. They're products from The Red Ribbon Army. We never could find Dr. Gero. It's as if he's testing our strength with these things. So far, none of them have been stronger than Fenn and I, but I'm sure this model is improved. Model ten was pretty impressive, to be honest."

"It won't defeat me though." Kakarot was excited about his match. He could save the world and upstage Fenn all in one blow. "Why are you doing this?" he asked Twelve. "Isn't your master in danger?"

"My master is safe and as far as my plans, I've been programed not to tell them. All I can tell you is what you already know. I made the Saiyans transform and Princess Cerina must die."

"What?" Cerina was surprised. It wasn't the first time someone had wanted to take her life, but it was insane that she was such a target. _'Why am I singled out? Why not my mother or brother? It can't only be because I've destroyed some of his other androids. Vegeta dismantled the entire army with Bulma. There's got to be more to this.'_

"I'll handle destroying you myself!" Cerina didn't have a problem with taking out an android, especially after all it had done. "I will be more than efficient."

"We'll see about that!" The android was so fast it seemed to disappear.

"No we won't." Kakarot raised his hand and caught the android's hand before she could plow her fist in Cerina's face. "I'll handle her," he told Cerina. "You almost died today. Take it easy and find a way to shut off this system."

Cerina became frustrated as she saw the two of them begin to fight so fast that they would disappear and reappear around different sections of the lab. She had full confidence in Kakarot, but it was her fight! "You're the genius. Why don't you do it? This android has a problem with me, so I think I should take it out."

"Just blow some stuff up! The main signal is probably being transmitted from here. If it's cut off, then everything should go back to normal. I doubt it's any harder than that. Whoever her master is has to live on this planet. The chaos is temporary."

Cerina was not happy, but seeing how fast they moved let her know exactly how weak and tired she was from her energy malfunctioning. "Fine." Cerina looked up at the tower. It was a massive steel structure and she didn't want to destroy it in a way that would cause massive damage to Capsule Corporation. She then looked to the computer system. It had dozens of images of different transmitters across the world. _ 'Looks like this is what controls everything.' _ She surrounded her hand in a yellow wave of energy.

Kakarot looked down below him at Cerina as he heard her surprised scream. A big hand rose up through the concrete floors and grabbed her dainty foot. Then before either of them could do anything in retaliation, she was pulled underneath the floor. "Cerina!"

Kakarot was distracted and that earned him a powerful right hook into the tower. He took out two of its legs and it began to collapse. Kakarot considered grabbing it to stop the destruction from going any further than that, but he knew the android would have taken advantage of his moment of softheartedness and he let it fall and attacked the android again. "Looks like you just defeated yourself."

"The transformed Saiyans already served their purpose. Stopping the moon simulations won't stop the death of the Princess."

"No, but that's one thing crossed off on my list of things to do!" Kakarot sensed Cerina's energy and quickly flew out of the way of a yellow light flying through the floor and up into the sky. Cerina emerged bloodied and panting, but at least she was still breathing. The only problem was that her opponent, a big, buff, human looking creature with purple spikey hair, also emerged with her.

"That's Eleven. He was especially created to kill Cerina."

"Well, don't I feel special?" she asked sarcastically. _ 'I have to power up if I want to defeat this thing, but I don't know what will happen to my body if I do. If they don't kill me, I might kill myself.' _Cerina realized which option was better and began digging deeper into her energy reserves. She knew that there was a lot more power that she couldn't quite reach, but what she was calling forth was usually enough.

"Don't you dare overdo it, Cerina!" Kakarot was already pissed. "No dying on my watch!"

"I'll try to remember that." She tried to punch Eleven, but he crossed his arms in front of his face and blocked her attack. It was enough force to send shockwaves throughout the room, but he himself was completely not fazed. Eleven did smirk, but Cerina wasn't about to give up hope. "Bring. It. On!"

Kakarot was having quite the battle with his android. It was very good and it fought smart and was very precise. He recognized its moves enough to figure that it had been created for defense of Cerina and Fenn in particular. But Kakarot wasn't Cerina and the android wasn't quite ready for Kakarot's instinctual brawl. It wasn't long before Twelve tried to punch Kakarot but he blocked it by grabbing a hold of her arm. He laughed to himself right before chopping the thing completely off.

Twelve did not feel pain, but it could begin to analyze and calculate its defeat and she did not enjoy the scenario. It could not fail! She estimated that Kakarot still had energy to tap into and would be able to defeat her within the next three minutes. If he didn't increase his power level, his current raw strength would be enough to make her equipment begin to fail. Cerina was fatigued, but her rate of speed and heart rate let Twelve know that Cerina would be able to keep her own life if she survived the next few minutes for Kakarot to join the fight. With the two of them working together, Eleven would not even last one minute. _'I cannot fail. I'm programed not to fail!' _ "Eleven!" she screamed. "Self-destruct, now!"

"What?" Cerina tried to fly away, but Eleven grabbed a hold of her foot and then he wrapped his arms around her chest. By the time he caught her, he was already well into dying.

"No!" Kakarot tried to reach Cerina, but he wasn't keeping his eye on his opponent and she elbowed him in the nose while he was in a panic and she shattered it. The pain was a sudden shock and it was just enough hesitation to know that he wasn't going to get to Cerina in time. _'No!'_

She pulled on Eleven's arms and struggled to break through. Eleven pressing on her body hurt badly since Kakarot broke her ribs earlier. She exhausted a lot of her energy quickly and then she came to realize that she should just prepare and accept whatever was about to happen. "Protect yourself!"

Kakarot refused to believe that he couldn't make a difference. "Cerina!" Twelve tried to stop him, but he powered up as much as he could and charged straight through her, breaking her into pieces and scattering her all over the place. His balled fingers that were once in a fist began to open up as he reached out to Cerina. She was still struggling to break through, but her body was crushed and she was draining the limited amount of energy to welcome the inevitable by making a barrier, but she wasn't even sure that was enough.

"Save yourself!"

Kakarot saw Eleven glow so bright that all he became was hot, white light. Before it swallowed him up, he quickly shielded himself with a barrier. It was quick and not as strong as Kakarot should have managed and he screamed as Cerina did as well.

Kakarot opened his eyes and saw the starry night with only one moon up in the sky and it was not yet full. He struggled and sat up in the crater where Capsule Corp used to be. There were pipes that were busted and water began to fill up the hole. The androids bodies were missing and there were literally only scraps of the vast and great empire of Capsule Corporation. But at least Cerina's body was still intact. "Cerina…" He tried to stand, but he stumbled down into the hole until he was at the bottom where she was. He picked up her body before she completely drowned, but he was very concerned about her lack of energy. He barely had the strength to fly, but he privileged her with his last bit of energy and collapsed on top of her body. "Don't be dead, Princess. I'm not going through this almost dead thing again with you!"

He pressed his ear on her chest and listened to the faint sound of her beating heart. Her energy was at a dangerously low level, but he really had none to spare. _'I need to get her a senzu bean.'_ Kakarot was surprised that she was alive. He was honestly surprised that he was still alive!

"Cerina?" He lightly slapped her face, but then got impatient and slapped her one good time. "Cerina!"

Her eyes opened and she took in a deep breath. It still very much hurt to breathe, but she was grateful that she still could feel pain. "I'm fine." She motioned Kakarot to get off of her and she wearily rose up, but she was still too weak and fell on Kakarot's shoulder. "Why do you think they wanted me dead?"

Kakarot was very curious himself. "There's probably at least a dozen reasons. Maybe they wanted to hurt your parents, stop you from policing the world, or…I don't know."

She laughed to herself, because that was all she could do. She had a lot of hope when she saw West City pretty much intact, but with Capsule Corp being gone, that was a major financial blow to the humans. Plus, the blast did extend out and affected a lot more people. Even those who weren't vaporized felt the shockwave. The whole world was ruined and for some reason, it was her fault. "I feel pretty wracked."

"Well, you're lucky to be alive right now." He hated that he was so impressed with her, but he honestly was. She deserved a reward. "I'm gonna take you somewhere to be healed."

He got on his feet and took her hands and held her steady as she got on her own two feet. "I don't have time for that. I have to—"

"Don't argue with me." Kakarot's arm reached underneath her legs and swept legs up quickly. Kakarot had done that to Chi-Chi a few times and he understood that he would look so hot to Cerina. He was obviously correct when her blushing face showed through. "Hold on."

It was a very awkward flight over to his house. Both of their suits had really been obliterated. Kakarot's hand had touched a bare piece of her thigh that was very close to her butt. She was a little too out of it to notice, but Kakarot certainly knew that he accidently felt her up. He did find her attractive, but it just wasn't appropriate to even consider their chemistry considering how many cities were on fire. _ 'I hope Chi-Chi's okay…'_

Kakarot landed where his home was supposed to be, but everything was in ruins and scattered across their land. The earth was scorched and flattened by the giant footsteps. Many of their farm animals had escaped and were either running amuck or they were dead. His family was also running amuck. They had all transformed and broken out of their clothes. Only his mother and sister had the decency to stop and find a dirty blanket to wrap up in. He knew there was a crisis, but he was embarrassed by his hick family running naked in the presence of the princess, who was going to blush.

But it was easy to excuse them once Kakarot heard them all screaming. "Fasha! Summer!"

"Father?" Kakarot landed before Bardock. He had never seen him so shaken.

"Kakarot!" Colleen could not contain her emotions and wrapped her arms around her little boy. "You're alive!"

"Did you stop the simulations?" Bardock said with pride already coming through.

"Yeah." Kakarot looked away. As nice as it was to see his dad smile like that, it embarrassed Kakarot as well. That sort of affection was awkward. "I need a senzu bean for Cerina."

"Everything was demolished, Kakarot. I'll have to go to Korin's to get some more. But right now, we have to find Fasha and Summer. I can't sense their energy."

Kakarot would fight to the death for his family, but it was difficult for him to display affection for them. But he was hit with the same panic as everyone else when he heard about his missing niece. He knew how important she was to his brother and she was also Kara's best friend. Kara was emotional enough. She didn't need any more drama. "You think they're dead?"

"No." Bardock wasn't sure. He was just in denial. "Fasha is a smart girl. Maybe she just lowered her energy so she wouldn't be found." Bardock was covered in dirt and his body had scorch marks and blood on it, as well as everyone else in Kakarot's family. His mom in particular looked really beat up.

"Or she could be really hurt…" _'Father can at least remember what he does when he's transformed. He must have tried to fight everyone off. That can't be easy, even for a Super Saiyan, especially when he didn't want to really hurt anyone.'_

Kakarot knew what he had to do. "I have to find her." He very carefully placed Princess Cerina on the ground. He was concerned about leaving her in such poor condition, but he had to take care of his family. "I'll come back for you."

"I understand. Go." Cerina wasn't the least bit offended. She liked that he was so loyal to his family.

"Fasha! Summer!" Everyone split up so they could cover more ground. Bardock kept his family contained in one location, but their blasts had range. There were trees knocked over, blown apart, and vaporized. The beautiful Mount Pazou was now a scarred battlefield. They could have been anywhere. Raditz was clearly the most freaked out. He didn't stop for one second. He had to find his mate and daughter.

"Fasha!" Kara tried to sense them out with her mind, but she couldn't find them. She was reaching desperately to find her best friend. She could not afford to lose her! "Where are you?"

_"Kara!"_

She stopped running when she spotted her brother randomly standing near a very narrow ravine, but she thought he was in the other direction. "Kakarot?" The weirdest thing was that Kakarot was dressed in a different outfit. It was a gi she didn't recognize. He even looked older.

He pointed down the ravine. _ "They're here."_

She ran over to look down in the ravine. She couldn't see them at first, so she got on her hands and knees until she spotted them. "Raditz!" she screamed to the top of her lungs. "They're down there!"

Raditz wasn't in the general area, but he heard his little sister scream his name and teleported to her. He looked down into the ravine and saw his family. "Good work." He didn't know if they were safe, but he was so grateful just to see them. He quickly teleported down to Summer. He was squeezed down there and there was a pile of rocks on Summer's right leg. Fasha was with her, but she was knocked out. She was scorched, bleeding, and barely breathing. Raditz teleported them both back up to Kara and saw that Summer's leg was crushed. He was so pissed that he let the both of them get hurt. "Summer?"

"I'm sorry." Her face was stained with tears, but fresh ones managed to pour out of her eyes. "I tried to get us away to safety, but we got hit. Fasha protected me and we ended up down in that ravine. I couldn't fly. I was stuck."

The rest of the family arrived and were relieved to see them alright. Summer was a little horrified to see so many naked men that weren't her husband, but she thought that she was perhaps losing it.

Raditz laid his woman down on the grass and propped her head on his leg while he held his little girl. Seeing her so close to death's door ripped him up inside. "Did I do this to you?"

Summer shook her head and then, Tora knew. "I did this, Momma?" He busted out into a fit of tears. He knew his father didn't like him to cry, but he couldn't believe that he hurt his family. He balled until his eyes hurt and his throat went raw.

"It wasn't your fault." Summer pulled her son into her chest to quiet him down. It was terrifying to think what he was capable of, but she knew the price of being with a Saiyan. "We're okay. That's all that matters."

"Father," Raditz said, "we need some senzu beans now!"

"I'm on it." He quickly teleported and they all began to feel a little bit better that they would all be healed and ready to pick up the pieces of their lives.

"How did this happen?" Colleen asked her son.

"Androids." Kakarot would have had a difficult time believing it if he hadn't fought one himself. "Cerina thinks the Red Ribbon Army is behind this."

"Androids?" Colleen recalled her mate's stories about the androids and how they had ravaged the earth, but not before killing all of Goku's friends. Not even Super Saiyans could defeat them. _'If we can't find a way to transform, we're going to be in serious trouble.'_

Kara was still confused as to how she found Summer and Fasha in the first place. She knew that she saw Kakarot, but her brother was still dressed in his Task Force uniform. But she didn't just see him before. The other Kakarot disappeared for a little bit, but he reappeared. No one else seemed to care though. "Guys, do you see what I'm seeing?"

They all looked in the direction she was staring at. "No."

Colleen knew her daughter was special and tried not to judge, especially since she was like her father. "What are you seeing?"

Kara wanted to tell them, but she had been crowned a freak by society. She didn't want to be called crazy by her loved ones. "Nothing." Even though he looked just as real as the rest of them, she wasn't sure. "It's just a vision. It doesn't mean anything."

Goku smiled and bent down to pat her on the head. She felt real to him, so he knew he must have felt real to her._ "It's okay. Your dad should be able to see me too. I'm Goku."_

"I'm Kara." She remembered there being talk of her father seeing Goku, but he hadn't heard it from her father. She knew he was afraid that he was losing it. "My dad isn't crazy?"

Goku laughed. _ "No, unless you are too."_

She smiled. "There's a possibility."

Raditz was becoming a little weirded out. "Who are you talking to?"

Kara pointed right to him. It was amazing that they couldn't see. "Goku."

Kakarot's eyes bucked. "The Goku?" _'Today…I can't explain it any other way?'_ "Did he teleport Cerina and me today?"

Goku smiled at his younger self. _"I did."_

"Yes," Kara said.

Colleen was amazed. She always wanted to meet Goku. She didn't know if Bardock was losing it, but either way, she envied him. "What is he doing here?"

Goku was grateful that his mother acknowledged him. He didn't remember her from where he was from, so it was great getting to know her, even if it was from afar. He wished he could speak to her, eat her cooking, and even have a good spar. _"I just came to help."_

"He just wanted to help," Kara repeated.

_'He helped us out today. I suspected it. I might as well have asked for it…' _ Kakarot began to get angry, but he couldn't recognize that he was hiding his jealousy. Raditz's neglect was easy to understand. He was upset because Bardock favored Kakarot. But Kakarot's was difficult. Bardock wished Kakarot was a different person and the man he wanted was standing in front of him. "Well, tell him to get bent. We don't need his help."

"Kakarot!" Colleen slapped her boy in the back of the head. "That's no way to talk to Goku!"

_'I don't need to stand here while they all fawn over him.'_ "I need to get back to Cerina." He took off into the sky and back to Cerina. At least she was a different person created new in the world. There wasn't an alternate Cerina he had to hear about. Bardock couldn't judge her and make her into something he expected.

He landed and saw that Cerina was resting her eyes. He rushed to her and shook her until she woke up. "Don't go to sleep. You could have a concussion."

"I feel like I've had fifty of them." She laughed weakly and sat up. It hurt much more to laugh than to breath, but at least she was still alive. "Thank you for saving everyone today, especially me."

Cerina was really racked up, but so was he. They were both warriors. He sold her short before, but she did kind of survive the end of the world. That was kind of hot. "Well, I should get a reward."

She shook her head. _ 'Typical.'_ "I think it might take a little while to get our financial system back in order."

"I meant a kiss." He raised his eyebrows and smirked playfully, but very seductively.

Cerina didn't know what she should do, just like when she was a little girl and she realized how much he liked her. She did really like him, though he was scum, but he was also a hero. He deserved something, but she was still very confused. Kakarot probably wanted her to just lay one on him, but when he went for the mouth, her lips pressed on his cheek. "That's all I can offer."

Kakarot was a little stunned that his charms failed. No one had ever really denied him. "That's right." He rolled his eyes. "You've got a boyfriend…who totally failed in saving the world, by the way."

She chuckled. "Fenn and I aren't together! We've never been together. You've been jealous over nothing."

Kakarot's eyes widened the tiniest bit. _ 'How is that even possible? He practically never leaves her side. Does that fool have eyes?'_

Kakarot quickly dismissed it. He didn't want Cerina anyway. Her being single changed nothing. "Why didn't you transform? What was wrong with your power?"

Cerina hesitated. There were few who earned her trust, and Kakarot wasn't one of them. But, she still did trust him. "My whole life, I felt an incredible power deep inside of me. It's so vast, that it scares me how limitless my potential is. But when I need it, I can't reach inside of myself and grab it. I'm my own worst enemy, Kakarot. You have no idea what it feels like to have all of this potential and not being able to live up to it!"

_'How powerful is she?'_ Kakarot questioned if she really could go Super Saiyan. It pissed him off that others were capable of something he had not obtained for himself. _'Everyone is getting stronger. My father only knows what he knows because he stole my techniques and he mocks me by showing everyone except for me. I know I can surpass him. I'm supposed to be the strongest!'_

Kakarot realized that he must have looked intense, because Cerina was staring curiously. "I actually do know. My father is obsessed with the other version of myself from a vision he had before he saved all of the Saiyans. He was the strongest man in the entire universe. I don't want to be like him just because everyone else wants me to, but I need his power. Everyone expects that I have it in me, but I haven't even scratched the surface."

Everyone assumed it only annoyed Kakarot to be compared to Goku, but it was a lot of pressure to have on him. "Sometimes I feel like by my father trying to preserve my destiny, he somehow stole it. Now I'm trying to rewrite it myself with no expectations from anyone else."

_'I understand him a little better, but he still seems lost to me.'_ "Douchebag playboy is already taken. My brother does it too well for you to try and steal it."

Kakarot chuckled. He had heard about the Prince's escapades and Kakarot wasn't sure if he could outdo Vegeta if he tried. "Then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know, but you're bigger than this Kakarot. You saved the world today. You saved my life. Whether you want to be or not, you're a hero. You're at least mine." She was picking with him a little bit and smiled.

Kakarot turned his head. _'What a sap!'_ "We have to figure out how to unlock your powers."

"You think something is blocking it?"

"There's got to be."

_'That can't be possible. Who would do something like that and why to me?' _"Well, what do you suggest—"

Cerina stopped once Bardock appeared before them holding a bag of senzu beans. He was also healed and had finally covered himself in scraps of fabric. He took out two beans and gave them to the teens. "Here's a bean for the lady."

Cerina had heard of the famed beans and she gratefully accepted it from Bardock. "Thank you." Her wounds instantly and her strength returned to her. However, she didn't receive as much as a boost as she should have as a Saiyan. _ 'Maybe Kakarot is right.'_ She stood to her feet. "Do you have any more beans? There are hundreds of humans who are probably at the brink of death. They need this to survive."

Bardock looked at his bag of beans. He had given one to all of his family, but he kept heavily stocked for a reason. _'I can't deny her. She wants to help people. I should be an example to Kakarot.'_ He sighed and placed the beans in her hands. "Here you are. I'm afraid that's all I can offer to you. Our source is out."

"Thank you." She turned around as Kakarot stood up. "About what you offered, Kakarot, I would love to work with you sometime on that. Right now, I have to work on rebuilding our world."

Kakarot's eyes darted to his father who looked curious in their interaction. "I'll be back at headquarters…or what's left of it soon."

"I'd rather meet at the palace. I have to make sure my mother is okay and see what her orders are." _'I'm sure she's alive. She is control of her transformed state. She probably took on a lot of the Saiyans. She could be hurt.' _"Settle things with your family and see me soon."

"Okay."

Cerina thought of Kakarot's request for a kiss right before she took off into the sky and smiled. _'Maybe another day.'_

Bardock crossed his arms and smiled at his teenage son. He was about old enough to mate. Goku married Chi-Chi around Kakarot's age. It was strange how Chi-Chi had turned out so differently, but at least Cerina showed interest in Kakarot as well. "You two seem to be getting along."

_'That's because she's not a whimp like I suspected.'_ "She's more powerful than I ever could have imagined, but something is wrong. Do you know of anything that can block a person's power?"

Bardock's eyes widened the slightest bit, but he remained calm. "Why do you ask?"

But Kakarot was no fool. He knew his father well enough. "You know, don't you? You know exactly what's wrong with her!"

"It's complicated—"

"Which means you did it for me!" he yelled furiously to the top of his lungs. "She nearly died today because of whatever you did!"

"How?"

Kakarot took that as his father's confession and clenched his fingers into fists. "I don't know. When she tried to tap into her power, she became restricted. That tension on her body was too much for her and she stopped breathing. I had to use some of my energy to restore her."

Bardock was shocked. All he wanted was for Cerina not to be psychotic and to not kill his son one day. He didn't want that sweet girl to die. The earth needed her. "Kakarot, you have to believe that I had no idea something like that would happen."

"Why did you even do this?"

"Her power level was over ten thousand when she was born. That was the same power level Broly had when he came into this world. King Vegeta was afraid of her power and he was going to kill her. It took convincing from me, Cellena, and Prince Vegeta to stop him."

"So where does my benefit enter into this equation?"

Bardock questioned if complete honesty was the way to go. Kakarot wasn't like Goku. Blind forgiveness was not one of his traits. _'If I tell him, I'll either ruin things with him and Cerina or he'll never believe it.'_ "If she was like Broly, I didn't want her to hurt you."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. _'Typical. The whole universe can go to hell and all that matters is that I'm safe and sound. He has no idea what he's done to her!'_ And even though it was clearly Bardock's fault, Kakarot felt responsible. _'I have to fix this mess. I don't need her dying on my account.'_ "How do you reverse it?"

_'I don't know if I should tell him. Cerina might be kind because of what I did all those years ago. What if she's more like her brother when her powers are released?'_ "Korin has some Spiritual Water that should release her powers."

"Go get it," he threatened.

Bardock became indignant and he fought the urge to beat his son again. Besides, the rest of his family teleported in with Raditz. "We have other things to deal with right now, Kakarot."

"Now that we're all together, let's summon the dragon." Colleen was actually quite excited after hearing so many stories about it. She had imagined it dozens of times, but she really had no clue.

Bardock looked at his family. Besides looking like jungle people, they were all healthy and together. Hundreds of human families didn't share that privilege. Bardock knew what Goku and his friends would have done. They would have summoned the dragon without any hesitation, but Bardock had a lot on his plate to worry about and he wasn't as reckless as he used to be and he was incredibly selfish when it came to his family. "I don't want to summon Shenron."

Everyone was surprised, but no one more than Summer. "But aren't we gonna wish back everyone who died today?"

Bardock crossed his arms and remained firm. "Using the dragonballs has consequences. They don't always come fast, but they happen."

"But millions of humans are dead!" She had worked hard to encourage Saiyans and humans to live together safely. All those humans who took a chance on a Saiyan and spent time together during the festival were now dead! "Think about if Fasha and I had died. You'd wanna use the dragonballs then! You can't be such a hypocrite."

Bardock knew Raditz would have screamed his head off until they wished back Summer, but Bardock wouldn't have wanted to lose his dear Fasha. _'Maybe I should relent...'_ "We need to learn to take care of this planet. The dragonballs can't be our scapegoat."

"How come you and Kara didn't have a vision about all of this?" Colleen asked. They used to have a lot more visions, but it seemed like their powers were decreasing.

"I don't know, but I will find out." Bardock knew that he should have seen it coming. If he didn't, then Kara should have. He could turn it off a lot easier than she could. She was far more powerful than him. "Kara, I might need your help to search for answers."

"Okay, Papa!"

The two of them sat in the grass and folded their legs. They had meditated together and accomplished a great deal. He knew he could accomplish anything if he piggybacked off of her powers. They closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Father!"

They both collapsed on the ground. Kara was knocked out cold, but Bardock's eyes were fluttering as blood gushed from his nose. Colleen shook her daughter in a panic while Bardock's boys slapped him in the face until he started to regain his consciousness. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Bardock touched his forehead that felt like it was screaming. He had never faced something that intense before. There were so many faces and screams from billions across the stars. There was fire and blood and distinctive laughter from a deep voice that he recognized. "I saw a bunch of visions all at once. I could hardly make sense of it, but I did see one thing for sure."

_Prince Vegeta's crew was on a planet. There was a beautiful Saiyan woman by his side with her arms wrapped around him while he blasted a village of young children. They all begged for mercy, but he laughed even louder and said, "I don't believe in mercy." And then, they were all destroyed._

It was what Bardock had feared, but he searched and searched in his visions for the various missions, but most of them that he had seen were exactly what Cellena promised. He never saw Saiyans purge planets. He saw them go declare war, engage in a quick battle, and the rulers gave up before there was a large casualty loss. Some gave up before fights even started. _'But why can't I see Prince Vegeta?'_

He looked down at his daughter who was still knocked out. "Is Kara okay?"

"I don't know," Colleen said. "She probably experienced the same thing you did."

"Give her some time and some space. She might be able to figure this out." _'But I've got my own investigation to launch.'_ He stood up on his feet.

"Are you going somewhere?" Raditz asked.

"I need to speak to Cellena. Now." He made sure to teleport before they could try to stop him or began asking too many questions.

* * *

><p>"This is a complete mess!" Queen Cellena walked through the halls of what was left of her palace. It was in need of a lot of repairs. Several sections of the roof had collapsed and there were walls that were knocked down. The throne room was pretty much intact, besides the glass stained windows. She was determined to have it fixed by the time Cerina's birthday came and she knew there wasn't a whole lot of time. She and her guards defended the palace walls the best that she could, but it was difficult. Too many Saiyans didn't know how to control themselves. By the time the simulations stopped, the entire city was up in flames. She had also heard Capsule Corporation was destroyed and that was going to put a damper on recovery. "I need to find my daughter and see if she's alright. Whoever is responsible for this attack needs to face swift justice in front of the entire world."<p>

"Yes, my queen." Basila was actually grateful that her daughter was off world during such a catastrophe. At least she was safe. "I will go gather whatever intelligence I can." She bowed and flew through the hole in the ceiling and that just made Cerina even more upset.

_'How could things get any worse?'_ She bounced back after running into a hard body. "Bardock?"

He was not in the mood for her games or her lies and he grabbed her by her shoulder and began to squeeze on it. "You promised me that when we went planet to planet, we wouldn't purge them! You lied to me!"

_'What is going on? Why is he so angry about that at a time when our planet is up in flames?'_ "I didn't lie to you." He was still stronger than her, but she was strong enough to remove his hand from her. "How did you hear about this?"

"I finally had a vision about the brutality of your son!" He could see the eyes of the frightened children so clearly. There was no reason to kill such weaklings other than the fact that he was a monster. "Are you behind the block on my visions?"

"Block?" _'Why would I want something like that? Is that why this idiot didn't prevent this mess? Is that why he didn't see Bulma's demise?'_ "No. I thought you had perhaps gotten over your softheartedness. I didn't know that you were unaware. I assure you that things are supposed to be different, but my son finds pleasure in destroying world after world." She had noticed an increase in his aggression after Bulma's death. It was the only thing that seemed to sooth Vegeta—that and his many whores. "And as long as his father doesn't see a problem with it, I'm afraid I'm overruled in the matter."

"Make him stop or I swear that I will!" he seethed.

"Bardock, what would you have me do?" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "I do not have as much authority as my king. My son loves killing more than anything else in this world. I couldn't stop him even if I ordered him not to."

Bardock understood that she was in a tough position. Her son might have even surpassed her in power, but he wasn't sure. "You know that I can stop him."

She socked Bardock in the chest for even considering it! "And then that will be the beginning of the end of this empire!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have let it stand in the first place. Look at what's happened!" Bardock hadn't really ever doubted his decision on changing anything, even though he made things so much more difficult. However, he realized just how sick and tired he was of always cooperating with the royal family. They always got what they wanted while Bardock played nice. Well, too many had died. "Millions of humans are dead. How many millions are dead across the universe because of your greed? Don't test me."

_'What am I supposed to do? I've kept Bardock and Vegeta from killing each other all of these years. There has to be something else I can do!' _ "Kara said that you needed us."

"That's what she said, but she could get things wrong." Bardock recalled his dream about Cellena, but he very well didn't cheat on Colleen. "Maybe Kara didn't understand something. I'm not exactly too worried about beating Broly. I think I have the power in me and I know my boys have the power to be all the help that I need. I just need to push them a little harder."

"Don't underestimate his might, Bardock." Cellena had too much riding on their success. She didn't want to lose her mate and her son and she had no idea what awful thing Fate had in store for her daughter. "I assure you that it will be your undoing."

"I might have seen his power, but we can't give into our superstitions." _'I can't ever see Cerina hurting Kakarot, especially not for that psychopath, Broly. I screwed this up.'_ "It hasn't done any favors for Cerina! Kakarot told me that she nearly died today because of what we did to her."

"So it's true?" The both of them turned and saw Cerina breathing heavily and her eyes welling up with tears. She wanted answers, but she was so distraught with the revelation. _'They did this to me?'_

Cellena recalled holding her child in her arms. She didn't want to hurt her. She only wanted to do what was best. "Cerina…"

Cerina couldn't take it and ran straight down the hall and through a missing wall. She took off as fast as she could to talk to the only person she knew she could trust.

Cellena growled and shoved Bardock in the chest. "Nice job, psychic!"

He rolled his eyes. He was not going to take the blame for that! "Maybe it's time she knew the truth."

"Or maybe it's time that we correct our mistakes." _ 'I should have never let Bardock convince me to hinder her powers. It was wrong of me. Now she'll never trust me again.' _Cellena's heart was aching. She had already lost one daughter. She couldn't lose another. _ 'I have to correct this!'_ "Bardock, I order you to give her the cure."

Bardock had a lot to think about. He knew how Cerina was, but he didn't know how things would change once she received such a power boost. Power corrupts. Even Goku acted differently when he obtained Super Saiyan. But he couldn't keep it from Cerina. It wasn't right.

But there was still Prince Vegeta to consider. He was out of control and no one was willing to put him in his place. _'Imagine what would happen if they learned about the power of the dragonballs. Prince Vegeta came to earth to find them. Goku lost his friends in that battle and then Namek was destroyed when Frieza followed their lead. The dragonballs might have saved Goku's skin a lot of times, but it also attracts a lot of problems and I think mine will be a lot bigger.' _

Bardock teleported back to his family and of course Summer was there to start bombarding him. "Bardock, I beg you to reconsider. We need to use the dragonballs."

"Then Cellena will want to know how it happened. Sooner or later, she'll find out. And then this time next year, her entire family will be immortal. Is that what you want?"

"Then we'll destroy them after we use them!"

"And how do you know another crisis won't happen?" Bardock had thought of getting rid of them, but they were good to keep around just in case the universe collapsed on itself. Bardock believed there could be exceptions. "And just because we destroy them doesn't mean that there aren't more out there in the universe."

Summer knew from experience that arguing with Bardock was a losing battle, but she knew she wasn't alone in how she felt. "Can we at least take a vote?"

"Well, obviously you want to use the dragonballs."

"Me too," Tora said.

Then to make things worse, his precious Fasha raised her hand in agreement. "Me three." But he couldn't blame them. They were half human.

Bardock looked to his mate. She could sense his concerns; therefore she must have shared some of them. He could sense that she had empathized with Summer though. "I'll side with Bardock."

Bardock turned to his eldest to see if he would be whipped. "Raditz?"

Raditz did see his father's point, but a lot of chaos had ensued. His mate and child almost died. Then when he looked at Summer, she was practically begging him. "I don't know."

Summer needed more votes. "Kakarot?" They had their differences, but he hung out with a human. Summer questioned if he loved Chi-Chi. He must have been at least a little bit sympathetic to their loss.

_'What's the right call? We tore through this planet, but it's not like we don't do this to other ones. Is earth so special because we live here? Is it wrong in general? Cerina would bring back the humans if she could, but it's her crazy family that's the problem. What's good for the long run?'_ "I think we should hold off on using the dragonballs. They're too powerful to let all the Saiyans know about it. This is bigger than the earth right now. The fate of the universe is at stake."

Summer could feel tears coming to her eyes and she had to fight them off. "Kara?"

She had awakened from her odd slumber. She could feel Summer's heart breaking. She could feel the grief and the fear from the humans and it started to overwhelm her. She was going to agree with Summer, but she had a terrible feeling. She couldn't quite remember what she saw when she was asleep, but she knew that if they used the dragonballs, someone she loved was going to die. "I think the dragonballs are dangerous. I don't think we should ever use them."

In desperation, Summer returned to her mate and he broke. "I think we should wish back the people."

"Well, it looks like we're at a standstill." Bardock smiled. "Too bad Fasha and Tora are only kids."

"Kara is only a kid!" Summer yelled.

"Well, Kakarot and I found them and let's not forget that I'm the head of this family. If anyone disagrees, feel free to challenge me."

"I challenge you!" she said without any hesitation.

He laughed at her idiocy, but then he realized that she was actually getting into a fighting stance. "Don't be stupid, Summer."

"Didn't you come to raise your boys to be heroes? Didn't you want to protect the people on this planet? What sort of example are you setting here?"

"What sort of example would you have me set? Do you want me to teach my boys to solve all their problems with magic? If you overuse the dragonballs, that energy will build up inside of them and shadow dragons will rise up and they will be more powerful than anything we've ever faced and much more than what I can even handle right now. I'm sorry that people you know probably died today. It's the price of being weak, Summer. It's the price of living in a world where people are stronger than you. It's the price we pay when the strong can't control their power.

"I was the only one here able to control myself and the only reason why you and Fasha got away to survive is because I took all of them on and restrained them. Kakarot did what he was supposed to do: he stopped the crisis!"

Bardock was very proud of his boy. He wasn't Goku, but saving the planet was something that Goku would have done. He was worried about Kakarot, but maybe he would turn out all right after all. "I took too much of a backseat while training you boys. Kakarot, you should stay on Cerina's task force. You did a good job today. Raditz, maybe you should consider joining."

Kakarot grunted. He did not want his older brother to join! He would have totally cramped his style, but Cerina would have more than welcomed him on the team. "Look, androids were behind this. And if I remember the stories from my doppelganger's life, this is where things get really tricky. If Dr. Gero is out there, things are about to get far worse."

Colleen noticed someone approaching them from the sky. "Speaking of worse…"

Chi-Chi flew from Fire Mountain as soon as the simulations stopped. She could only think of finding Kakarot and seeing if he was okay. She didn't care if his family hated her. She needed to see him. "Kakarot!"

He grinned wide, happily, and incredibly relieved. "Chi!" She fell into his arms and spun her around. He didn't usually show that much affection toward her, especially in front of his family, but he had been worried out of his mind about her!

"I was so worried about you!" She didn't pay any mind to his family or what he would want, and she quickly pecked him on the lips. "You saved everyone, didn't you?"

He started blushing. He didn't need to see his mother's face to know that she was about to lose it. "Princess Cerina helped too, but—"

"Thank you!" She kissed Kakarot again and ignored Colleen's furious grunts. "I'm just glad that there weren't any Saiyans near us, but this is just terrible. You guys are going to use the dragonballs, right?"

Kakarot looked away from her. "No. I'm afraid not."

"But—"

"I'm not arguing with your whore!" Bardock snapped. He really didn't trust Chi-Chi. Seeing a drunken slut in your son's lap at a club will do that to you. "What do you want?"

Chi-Chi removed her arms from around Kakarot's neck and smiled as sweetly as she could. "It looks like you guys ruined your house. Do you want to stay in my palace for a few days?"

"No," Everyone except for Kakarot said. They knew how Chi-Chi and Colleen fought.

"Come on, guys." Kakarot laughed. Raditz was scared when Summer had a disagreement with their mother, but Kakarot always found it kind of humorous. "There's plenty of room. Chi-Chi is a great cook. I'm sure it'll be a pleasant trip while we work on our homes, but we could all use a good rest."

Everyone was really waiting to see what Colleen wanted to do. Bardock and Raditz didn't mind sleeping in the woods, but they knew she had become accustomed to human lifestyle. "Fine!" She pointed her finger right in Chi-Chi's face. "We'll go, but don't think this changes anything between us."

Chi-Chi should have kept on her smile, but she liked being Queen B a little too much to just cower in Colleen's might and instead placed her hands on her hips. "The only one I'm trying to persuade is your son. I don't exactly need your approval!"

Colleen yelled furiously and reached for Chi-Chi's neck, but Raditz quickly grabbed one arm while Kakarot grabbed the other. She tried kicking the girl, but the twins decided to grab her legs. She grunted and struggled to move forward. The twins weren't powerful enough to keep her legs down, so Summer and Kara also grabbed her legs and Bardock held onto her waist. They only need to restrain her until she calmed down. "I hate this whore!"

"Chi, come on!" Kakarot said. "This is my mother."

She crossed her arms and wouldn't even look her in the eye. "I'm sorry. I apologize." But everyone knew it wasn't sincere. It was hard for her to treat Colleen respectfully when she made it known that she preferred Princess Cerina. _'You have to be tough if you want a Saiyan and no one is tougher than me.'_

"Mother," Kakarot pleaded, "Chi-Chi will behave. I'll make sure of that."

It took Colleen a little while to calm down, but after Chi-Chi agreed that they wouldn't speak for a while, she managed to simmer down. Bardock thought about grabbing the dragonballs, but he knew they were safe and sound and he didn't want one of his brash kids or grandkids to use the dragonballs. Only he and his mate knew their location and they were indeed safe. The family gathered what they could and headed over to Chi-Chi's home.

The kids were pretty excited to stay in a castle, but Colleen and Bardock weren't so impressed since they had stayed in the Saiyan palace. They also were suspicious of Chi-Chi and how she had been partying with their son. Once they all saw what Kakarot's room looked like, they were pretty amazed.

"Well, no wonder why you were never home," Raditz said.

Summer rushed to Kakarot's closet and started going through some of his clothes. Once she started looking at some of the price tags, she just kept gasping. "How much money did you make in the underground fights?"

"A lot, now would you all please leave? I've gotta get dressed and meet up with Cerina."

"There's food in the kitchen," Chi-Chi said. "There's enough for a feast."

Colleen was still pretty crossed, but her stomach started to rumble. Transforming always made her extremely hungry. "Fine. Let's go, kids." Kara, Tora, and Fasha quickly followed. They were also very hungry and eating usually relieved some stress.

Bardock needed some time though. "I'll be down there later. What are you going to do, Raditz?"

"I don't know if I'm gonna join the task force, but Summer and I are going to go see about the damage and try to help the injured."

"That sounds like a good idea, Son." _'Enough people have died.' _"I'm gonna go to my room and meditate a little bit."

Chi-Chi was relieved when everyone left her alone with Kakarot. She would be careful about how she fooled around with him with his family in the castle, but she couldn't exactly keep her hands off of the hero of the earth!

"What are you doing?" Kakarot pulled her away once she aggressively pounced on his lips. He would have usually been into it, but his mother was just in there! "Don't be crazy, Chi."

"Aw, are you really that afraid of your mommy?" she mocked. "Come on, Kakarot, don't be pathetic! I was so worried about you and now you're here with me." Maybe she wouldn't be trying on that new lingerie she had stored up, but she could at least have her kisses!

"It's not my parents, Chi. I'm just busy." He hesitated, because he wasn't sure how she would react. "I have to meet up with Cerina. We still have a crisis to solve."

"Oh…" _ 'Cerina! I know he's forced into helping her, but he doesn't need her help to help the humans. Is she trying to put her hooks in him, because it's not gonna work!'_ She smiled. "I understand."

Kakarot cocked his brow suspiciously. "You do?"

"Yeah, and I'd like to help."

"You would?" His voice quivered with a hint of fear. "Why?"

"Because if this is your new job, I just have to get used to it, like you helped me get used to the other one." _'Besides, Cerina has to know that Kakarot is mine.'_

_'This isn't a good idea. I've gotta find a way to get out of this.'_ "Why don't you stay with Krillin? It's gonna be weird when he meets my family and he explains that he's my slave."

"_Our_ slave, and Krillin is hiding out until I say it's okay to make himself known. There's nothing to worry about."

_'Yeah, except the end of the world.'_ "If you say so, Chi…"

* * *

><p>Bardock needed to be alone to meditate on his decision. He had forced it on his family and he didn't quite feel comfortable with it himself. Luckily, Chi-Chi's baiting and determination to be accepted into their family led to leaving a bottle of liquor in his room with a red ribbon. When he saw the alien symbols, he knew it was going to be the good stuff and not that human crap. He hadn't really drunk since he hung out with Cellena many years ago, but he was going to bend his rules and pulled the cork out of the bottle.<p>

_"Father."_

He slowly turned his head and spotted Goku. Usually he had such bright and cheerful eyes, but he had his serious face on. "Goku." Bardock would have kind of felt uncomfortable drinking in front of him if he thought Goku was real. So, he took a big swig and sat the bottle back down once he started to feel a slight tingle. "I had a feeling you'd show up today. I'm having a bit of a moral crisis."

_"I'll say! Why wouldn't you use the dragonballs?"_

Bardock laughed to himself. "You're in my head! I don't have to explain myself to you."

_"I know Kara didn't really get a chance to explain, but she can see me too. Ask Kakarot. I helped him out today while he was fighting with Cerina."_

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You always say things that I wanna hear. But do you know what? That doesn't matter. I can accept that I'm losing it. All I have to do is not let you get to me, and I'm good."

"Papa?" There was a polite knock at the door, but Kara poked her head in without having the proper invite. When she saw Goku, her eyes lit up. "Oh. Hi Goku."

"Hi Kara." Goku liked her. He could tell that she had a really big heart and that she cared for a lot of people.

"Wait…" Bardock noticed that the two of them were looking directly at one another. It was what had haunted Bardock for a very long time. He wanted to know whether or not his boy was real or if he was losing his mind. There were so many times when he told himself that he didn't care and he just wanted a good spar with him or a conversation that Bardock wouldn't feel guilty about having. So many times he had felt insane and he didn't want to let go of his boy, but he felt that he had an obligation to keep things together for his family. Now, everything was different. "But if she can see you then…"

Goku grinned in his signature way. _"Like I've been saying, Father, I'm real."_

A sense of relief washed over him, but also something else. It was a joy that he hadn't quite experienced since Kara was born. "Goku…"

To Be Continued…


	29. Chapter 29: My First Time

Chapter 29

**A:** Is Fenn's love interest a Saiyan or a human?

**Q:** I can't say. I'm just gonna say that this lucky girl would cause a lot of controversy if Fenn can ever manage to steal her heart.

**A:** Is Goku going to be a major player in the story?

**Q:** I think it's important to remember that this is still a story about Bardock trying to raise his boy. With that being said, I think if you read this chapter, you'll understand how much of a role Goku can play.

**A:** Is Buu still on earth?

**Q:** Yep.

**Kakarot and Cerina:** Kakarot and Cerina have known each other for a long time. In the five year time skip, they still knew each other and it's implied that they do, but I don't talk a lot about how they've interacted. But they've always associated and they kind of had a connection from the beginning, like their parents. That being said, it doesn't mean that they'll end up together. After all, Colleen got Bardock in the end. You'll just have to keep reading to see what happens.

I do not own DBZ

Bardock looked at his boy. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was incredibly proud of Goku and all he had done. He was remarkable and though Bardock was not a saint, he had changed a great deal because of Goku. Even his relationship with Colleen was something that was birthed out of his admiration for his son. If Bardock didn't have Kakarot's best interest at heart, he probably wouldn't have tried so hard to make it work with his woman. Now, he really couldn't imagine his life without her. She proved to be an incredible partner and mother to his children.

He really owed his son so much.

"_Well, are you just gonna stand there?"_

"It's okay if you wanna hug him," Kara said. "I won't tell anyone."

"I don't wanna hug him!" Bardock said embarrassed.

"Okay…" Kara hadn't really sensed her father feel that way before. He was ecstatic and it made her very happy as well. "So, what are you doing here?"

"And where have you been?" Bardock asked.

"_To other worlds. I've been watching my own too. My ability to interact varies. I haven't been able to make a connection with anyone here besides with you two and occasionally with myself. You seemed so conflicted that I thought it was best to move on for a while. But, I did peek in on you guys sometimes to see how you were doing. I'm glad I came back just in time for this."_

"How is this possible?"

"_I'm not really sure,"_ Goku said. _ "When I left with Shenron and endured some special training, I changed. As long as I found an earth with a set of dragonballs that belonged to Shenron, I could go there."_

"So the dragonballs tie you to these worlds?" Kara asked.

"_Yeah, I guess so."_

"So if we destroy them, you would be cut off from our world?"

"_Uh…maybe."_ Goku looked a little panicked. _ "I hadn't really thought of anything like that."_

"Which means that we just have to be careful about using them so we don't ever have to destroy them," Bardock said.

Kara smiled. Bardock hadn't realized what he said and Goku was too dense to realize the meaning behind it, but she knew how much her father cared about Goku. _ 'He doesn't want to lose him…'_

"_You brought all of our people here,"_ Goku said. _ "The people of earth didn't deserve this type of destruction."_

"Maybe, but they're just gonna have to endure it." Bardock crossed his arms stubbornly. He was not going to let Goku's big, innocent eyes stray him away from his path. "They'll survive and rebuild, Kakarot. And next time, I'll be ready."

But Goku wasn't going to give his puppy eyes. He was very serious with his father and spoke to him like a man. _"I think you should revive the people of earth, but it is your call."_

Kara knew how Goku felt about all of the innocent humans dying and she wanted them to come back too. She could feel their grief suffocating her, but she had the worst feeling in the world that kept her from bending to Goku's will. "Papa, I had a really bad feeling when I went to sleep. I know if we use the dragonballs, something bad is gonna happen. We can't do it, no matter what!"

Bardock saw the tears that Kara was forcing back. Her feelings weren't very specific information, but he knew it was best to rely on her. "I'm sorry, Kakarot, but I have to listen to Kara. I understand what you're saying and you're right. I did bring our people here, but I'm trying to prevent worse. Besides, it's not like earth isn't a magnet for danger. Isn't Majin Buu here?"

"Yeah, but—"

"That's my decision." He crossed his arms. "I can't budge."

Goku disagreed, but he could respect their decision.

Kara tugged on her father's pant leg. "Momma wanted to know when you were gonna eat."

"_He'll be down in a second, Kara." _ Goku told her.

She smiled flew into Goku's arms for a hug. "Thanks for saving my brother's life."

"_You're welcome."_ He didn't want to set her down, but he did. He knew how delicious Chi-Chi's home cooked meals were and he didn't want to make her miss it. _ "I'll see you around, Sis."_

She smiled and decided to give the two boys their privacy.

Goku started to rub his stomach when he thought about the dinner that Kara would soon be able to eat. _ "I wish I could eat Chi-Chi's food again."_

"Are you hungry in this form?" Bardock asked curiously.

"_No, but I love to eat!" _

Bardock chuckled, but it was short lived. "You're gonna leave again?"

Goku laughed a little bit to himself. _"Kakarot has made it clear that I'm not welcome!"_

"He'll get over it." Bardock was curious though. If Goku visited other worlds, then it was possible that Bardock wasn't the only version of his father that Goku had met. "Out of all of the worlds you could have gone to, why this one?"

Goku smiled. _"You pulled me here."_

Bardock didn't know how to respond to that. He slightly blushed in his cheeks. He was so embarrassed that his emotions called his son out from the infinite universe to be with him. He just had to change the subject before he died from embarrassment. "Before you leave, I have something to ask you. I saw you turn Super Saiyan. I know how it happened for you. You used the pain of loss. Kakarot is strong enough to do it, but I can't get him to where he needs to be."

Goku pondered what he should say. He was aware of the situation. He saw Kakarot fight a little bit. He was powerful—much more powerful than he was at that age. _"Honestly, you might not be able to get him there. When Frieza killed Krillin, it pushed me over the edge. Without that, I'm not sure what would have happened."_

Bardock sighed in defeat. "I was afraid of that."

Goku smiled, trying to cheer his father up. _ "But he's clearly a different person. Maybe he can do it."_

"Maybe…" _'Or maybe Kakarot won't be able to do it until he suffers real loss. Even before Goku lost Krillin to Frieza, Piccolo killed him and Roshi died as well. Kakarot's never lost anything that he's cared about.'_

Goku felt really bad and patted his father on the shoulder._ "Hey, you're doing alright."_

"Really?" he asked sarcastically. "You have no qualms about me bringing a race of blood thirsty killers to your beloved earth?"

"_Well, I obviously don't agree with a lot of the behavior, but if you could manage to change things around, think of all the good we could do!" _

Bardock cocked his brow. "We?"

"_Yeah. Us. Saiyans! We have the power. I think as long as we get to fight, our people will be happy. And I know Vegeta may seem cold—"_

"There is no 'seem', Kakarot. He's a psychotic monster—"

"_And so were you once upon a time."_ Goku knew how Vegeta was, because he was no different than how he used to be in his own world. But things changed. It took a long time, but he knew he could depend on Vegeta. _ "I know you can get through to him. Please, Father, he's my friend. You have to try."_

Bardock cut his eyes at his son. "Kakarot is enough to handle right now."

"_He'll come around. Just trust me and please promise me that you'll give him the chance to change!"_

Bardock tried to look away until Goku didn't look like such a boy, but he still caught those big eyes begging him and he unfortunately broke and agreed to his promise with a nod. "Where are you going?"

"_Don't worry. I'll be around."_

Before Goku could finish pressing his fingers against his forehead, Bardock quickly spoke. "There's a lot you could do here, Son."

Goku smiled. He never had a father growing up and even though he had his Grandpa when he was small, he did wonder where he came from sometimes. It was true that he was carefree and accepted how life was, but when Chi-Chi was pregnant with Gohan and he was starting the transition into fatherhood, he did start to wonder. He was glad that he knew that his father wanted him around, but if he was expecting a father son battle against Broly and other great foes, then he was sadly mistaken. _"No. My powers are close to useless. I haven't been able to make my energy really work here. I performed Instant Transmission and I can fly, but I haven't been able to fire an energy blast that's tangible and I haven't been able to transform. I can't assist you with any of your battles, but I know you can handle it."_

'_That's probably hell for him then. Goku always loves to fight. It's probably best that he goes to another world then.'_ "Well, of course I can handle it." Bardock gave his son a smug smile. "Take care of yourself."

"And you take care of our family." Goku did want to stay, but he knew he could also do good elsewhere and he knew he would return again. _ "Goodbye, Father."_

Bardock watched his son leave him and began to feel sadness overcome him. He was relieved to know that he hadn't lost his mind and to have some moment with him, but he would miss him. "Goodbye, Son."

* * *

><p>Cerina was devastated. There were so many emotions raging through her mind, but she could not allow that to stop her from helping the humans. Too many people were depending on her. She was a leader and her team was waiting for her to lead. She landed in the remains of her headquarters. It was in ruins. All of the criminals that were being detained were probably either dead or had escaped. That was just another thing on her list of things to ruin her day! The basement entrance was clear, so she cautiously entered down below. When she saw her team waiting for her, she wanted to collapse in their arms.<p>

"Cerina!" Bell ran to Cerina and hugged her. She was just so happy to see her again. When Bell transformed, she completely lost her mind. To someone as brilliant as Bell, that was the scariest thing in the world. "You're okay!"

"Yeah." She really needed that hug, but she needed it from someone else. "Can you all excuse Fenn and me?"

"What's wrong?" Bell asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about. I just have something I need to say to him." She had to stop herself from crying so she could properly address her crew. "The Red Ribbon Army was behind this attack. We'll figure out what happened with our suits and bring Dr. Gero to justice soon. But in the meantime, I want as many humans saved as possible. Find every stable rejuvenation chamber, every doctor, and every hospital that's still standing, and take these senzu beans. Save lives. Please."

Bell took the bag of senzu beans and waited for Cerina to come clean with the truth, but she could understand if she needed to open up to Fenn. "Okay, Princess. I'm glad you're okay."

Arti, Pak, Soko, and Bell did as Cerina commanded and left them alone. But when Cerina was finally alone with Fenn, she didn't know quite what to say. "Thank you for helping me. Your control was impressive."

"You're welcome." But he knew that she didn't need to thank him. He could see the devastation in her eyes. "What's wrong, Cerina?"

As she began to speak, tears streamed down her face and her voice began to break up. "You were aware! You must know that I couldn't transform."

Fenn did remember quite clearly, but he would have never spoken a word about it if she didn't want to. "There's a reasonable explanation."

"There is! Bardock and my mother did something to me. They blocked my power somehow." As angry and disgusted as she was with the both of them, she was still a little bit disappointed in herself as well for still being so different. "If anyone ever found out about this, I'd be ruined. Our people would never respect me. My father would be so embarrassed! He might strip me of my birthright! I don't know what to do..."

"Hey!" Fenn grabbed her and forced her to look into his dark eyes so she could calm down. "You were impressive today. And if you transformed, the planet might still up in flames." He smiled and stroked her soft skin, hoping that would sooth her. "You did a good job, Cerina. Whatever happens, we'll get through it together."

She smiled. "As always, you know the right words to say." It was always nice talking to her beloved Fenn. He was unlike any other Saiyan she knew. They were the most compatible and he was incredibly good looking. She didn't know why she preferred Kakarot, but she wasn't exactly immune to Fenn's charms, especially when he proved to be so wonderful. "I only hope Kakarot keeps this to himself."

"If he breathes a word of it, I'll rip him to pieces." And then there was his passionate loyalty to consider. He proved that he would be willing to do anything for her.

"You're always so protective toward me." Cerina wondered if there was a special reason for it. Even if she was royalty, other powerful warriors invested their future in helping her mother, father, or brother. He had the most potential for greatness, yet he stayed by her side and never showed any signs of abandoning her. "It's hard to believe that we've never been together, Fenn."

"I know."

'_Are we about to…?'_ Cerina began to blush. They were incredibly close and they were both attractive people attracted to each other and having a very personal and emotional conversation. She had never had kiss before, but Fenn wouldn't have been a bad choice for her first one. _ 'I owe it to myself to see if there's something there…' _She closed her eyes and began to inch in closer.

"Come on." He gave her a hard, unromantic pat on the back. "We should join the others."

Cerina was in complete disbelief when Fenn started walking away. It was more than Fenn not feeling the moment. She was sure that Fenn was ignoring all of their romantic notions. _'He must be in love with someone else…' _ She wasn't sure how much it bothered her. She always thought that she owed it to herself to try to make it work with Fenn, but he never really gave her a chance. "Fine. Let's go save the world."

* * *

><p>Kakarot and Chi-Chi flew through a hole in the palace roof and landed inside. Chi-Chi had never been inside the Saiyan palace and even though it was so damaged, she was very impressed with it. It even looked much grander than hers. "How did they manage to keep the palace standing?"<p>

"Don't underestimate what I'm willing to do to keep what I adore safe," Queen Cellena said from behind, accompanied by a group of Saiyans. The two of them bowed before her presence, but not even that cheered her up. She sneered once she recognized the girl with Kakarot. "What are you doing here with that human?"

"Cerina told me to meet her here. This human decided to tag along." Kakarot cut his eyes at Chi-Chi. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

Chi-Chi bowed again. "Your majesty."

"Well, she's not here and I don't think she'll be coming back any time soon. I've sent out my guards and what soldiers I could gather to assist the humans, count up the losses, and things of that nature. I'm sure Cerina is out there helping people. I suggest you go do the same." She gave Kakarot one final glare and then an especially deadly one to Chi-Chi before walking off.

Chi-Chi felt a cold chill go down her spine. She usually didn't let anyone intimidate her, but how could she not be upset? She and Kakarot evacuated the palace immediately. "She hates me," Chi-Chi complained in the air. "The queen of our planet completely and totally hates me!"

"Well, you did commit a bunch of major crimes, Chi."

"I know, but come on! She just hates me because Cerina has a crush on you." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes.

"I'm certain the reasoning for her hatred toward you is not exclusively because of Cerina. Nori might have been a big hit, but Chi-Chi is gonna be a target." They landed in the streets of the city and Kakarot noticed how many Saiyans were in the city. He could also sense Cerina and the others nearby. "Maybe you should go home."

She smiled and patted Kakarot on the shoulder. "You're sweet, but these are my people that are hurt. I wanna do what I can."

Kakarot knew how much of a bad girl Chi-Chi was, but he could empathize with her feelings toward the crisis. _'I'm just concerned what the others will say.'_ "Okay. Let's get started then."

There were troops sent all over the world to calm down the crisis. There were lots of missing humans that were being searched for, but the truth was that they were probably disintegrated in the blasts of the Saiyans. So many humans wouldn't have a roof over their head, and it wasn't like Capsule Corp could easily give homes away with the headquarters being gone. There were still other warehouses and factories, but the company was going to be in shambles.

Cerina did her best to fix the damage in the city with the most wreckage, Vegeta City. It was amazing that they managed to find any survivors, but there were some injured Saiyans as well as humans. Cerina found one miracle girl who was no more than three years old trapped underneath the rubble of a building. The paparazzi still functioned enough to take a picture of the compassionate princess saving her life with a senzu bean.

"I wonder how many people I killed…" Bell said sadly to herself.

"It happens," Pak said. "You can hardly blame yourself. You were transformed."

"That's a problem though," Fenn said. "We've gotta make sure we can control ourselves when we transform. It's great power, but it creates great weakness."

Soko rolled her eyes. "Fenn, you're so soft sometimes."

Bell gasped, realizing that Fenn's servants and adopted parents lived in the city. "Are your humans okay?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I can't sense their energy, but that doesn't mean they're dead."

"Do you want to go look for them?" Arti asked. "We can handle things while you check out your house—"

"I'm sure they're fine." Fenn didn't lie too often, but he had been by the scorched plot of land where his home used to be. If they were home when everything started, they were blasted to the next dimension. However he couldn't let that get to him. There were others that needed help and Cerina needed him to be focused.

Cerina could sense Kakarot's energy near and she tried not to hurry to him and look pathetic, but she finally convinced herself that she had the right to do it since she was his boss. She needed to give him orders. When she found him, he was rescuing the group of humans that hid in the sewers. "Kakarot…" She smiled at her hero…until she saw his accomplice. "…and Chi-Chi…"

Chi-Chi spotted her rival and smirked smugly. "Cerina."

She furrowed her brows in disapproval. "You could use my title."

"And you could use mine!" Chi-Chi was good for always taking things to a level ten when they were only at a two, but she did always hate when Saiyans disregarded her.

Kakarot was depending on Cerina backing down, but he saw her nostrils flare up and the two were stepping toward each other for a confrontation. He quickly got in between the two of them. "That's enough, ladies. No need to fight." He smirked. "I have two arms, two legs, and two lips."

Cerina grunted and pushed him away. "And I have two butt cheeks where you could place each one."

"Ouch." He cocked his brow curiously. "You okay?"

No. She wasn't. Humans were dead. Fenn was pushing through his worry for his adopted parents and while the world was going to hell, Cerina couldn't get over her feelings for Kakarot and her anger toward her mother and Kakarot's father. "Chi-Chi, I need Kakarot to come back to headquarters where you are not allowed."

Chi-Chi was about to give her two cents in the matter, but Kakarot gave her a stern glare and it was one of his manly and threatening ones that she actually had no power over. "Fine. I'll see you back at my place, Kakarot."

Kakarot watched Cerina's eyes buck and though he did not see Chi-Chi's smirk, he knew that it was plastered on her face. He would have glared at her again, but she took off quickly to leave Cerina and Kakarot alone in their awkwardness. "We're not sleeping together!"

Chi-Chi only made the worst day of Cerina's life even more horrible. "I hope you're telling me this because it's illegal and not because you think I'm jealous."

"I don't think. I know." He smirked and took a step forward in to be the smug jerk he was, but Cerina pushed him in his chest and halted his mild flirtation.

"You didn't tell her about me and my power malfunction did you?"

"What?" He was a little offended that she thought he was that stupid. "Do you think I'm crazy? I would never do that to you." Chi-Chi would have thrown it in Cerina's face if she had known. He trusted her with a lot of things, but Chi-Chi was irrational when it came to Cerina.

"Good. No one can know." Every time she thought about it, she started to cry. She just couldn't take it anymore!

"My father can fix you." Kakarot felt so guilty about everything. He knew it was his fault. "I'm gonna make him fix you."

Kakarot's fiery declaration did make her smile for the meantime. _'He really does care about me…'_ "Let's worry about what's important right now."

Cerina and Kakarot continued helping those they could find. The humans were weak and fragile creatures, but they were stubborn and resilient as well. Cerina was quite proud every time she found a survivor. She was hoping to come across Fenn's servants, but she had no such luck. She was beginning to truly fear the worst for her beloved Fenn.

Kakarot watched Cerina closely as she helped others. It was certainly odd how much compassion she possessed. He had never seen anyone care so much—except maybe Kara, who he was beginning to expect to be empathic. _'It's silly for a Saiyan to be so compassionate, but does it work to her advantage? I don't know. But if she was like her brother and father, the universe would be a lot worse off. But are her feelings artificial? Did my father make her like this? Should she change?' _He just wasn't sure. The only thing he knew for sure was that Cerina deserved a chance to fulfill her potential.

After a long day, Basila came to find Cerina and Kakarot. The rest of Cerina's team had returned to headquarters and were facing some sort of crisis. She hurried to see what was going on and when she and Kakarot arrived, everyone was arguing and it looked like Pak and Soko was about to beat up Arti. "What's going on?" Cerina asked.

Even Bell was heated, but she calmed down to explain. "Our servers were intact so I started looking through our logs and recordings." She pointed her finger straight at Arti in anger. "Arti took our suits to get repaired!"

"I told you that I did not do that!" he yelled in a panic. "But Pak picked them up."

"I didn't do anything with the suits!" Pak yelled.

"Why did you need them repaired?" Cerina asked.

"Bell ran a diagnostic scan and said they needed to be updated," Fenn said.

"No, I didn't!" she said angrily. "You said the scientists in the palace had updates."

"No. I didn't. Besides, Cerina would have had to sign off on something like that."

"I didn't hear anything about an update," Cerina said. "Bell just said they needed repairs."

"But we have your signature." Basila picked up a tablet and placed it in Cerina's hands. It was authorization to update the suits. She remembered receiving them personally. "Soko brought it to us."

Soko laughed. "Why would I do something any lackey would have done?" They all knew that she had a point! Soko only took orders from Cerina and Fenn and did what she deemed worthy.

"Besides," Cerina said while handing the tablet back to Basila, "this isn't even my signature." Cerina looked at her team and realized that no one trusted anyone at the moment. She had to calm them down. "Well, we all can't be lying. Bell, look at the security tapes of when Arti took the suits."

She pulled up all the security footage from the day and there was clearly an image of Arti taking the suits. "See!" She tapped on the screen angrily. "That's him."

"But this is him." Kakarot pointed to another screen that showed him eating in the mess hall with Arti. "I think you guys are dealing with a shape shifter. I fought one when I was a kid. It was a talking pig."

Cerina found that difficult to believe, but it was so ridiculous that Kakarot wouldn't have lied about it. "Can you find this…talking pig?" It was just very unbelievable to Cerina, but she would trust Kakarot.

"Maybe, but it couldn't be him. He couldn't keep his transformed state for long."

"So our shape shifter infiltrated us, stole our suits, then either altered them or gave them to someone who could do it?" It was a little hard for Fenn to believe that they could be played so well, but it was a good plan.

"You can never find the middle man for the Wolf Tribe because they keep changing, right?" Kakarot asked. "But who would possibly trust so many people?"

"No one," Soko said frustrated. "Maybe they have a shape shifter and that's why we can't find them."

"So maybe the Wolf Tribe was hired by Dr. Gero to steal our suits," Pak said.

Arti was relieved to clear his name, but he was also itching to make those who framed him pay. "If we find one, we find the other."

Cerina was glad to receive such a breakthrough. _'I can fix this. I can make this right.'_ "Bell, I need to know what sort of creatures can shape shift on this planet. Is it natural? Is it magic? Is it a technique? Find out."

"Sure thing." She started typing furiously on the keyboard, searching for some kind of answers.

"While Bell is looking for that, I want the rest of us to continue clean up. Fenn, don't argue about this, but I want you to go look for your servants."

Fenn would have argued about it if she hadn't ordered him not to. Instead, he nodded in respect.

Basila knew that Cerina was in the middle of something very important, but she was made aware of the tension between her and her mother and she was trying to patch things up before they got out of hand. "You should prepare a statement and coordinate one with your mother."

"That can wait," she said mildly irritated. She wasn't ready to face her mother quite yet.

"It sure can." Kakarot grabbed Cerina's arm. "We have that thing we're gonna do."

"What thing?" Fenn asked curiously and defensively.

"The thing you're not invited to," Kakarot said with a devious smile.

Cerina rolled her eyes. "You have your assignments. Let's go."

Cerina left out with the rest of her team, but Kakarot grabbed her again before she could leave with them. "Let me help you."

She forced her arm away from him. She did not want to talk about why she was a freak. She just wished it would all go away. But when Kakarot started to follow her, she growled in frustration and yelled at him. "Why are you interested in helping me?"

"Because my father hurt you to help me!" Kakarot had been talking trash about Cerina for a long time. Now he knew it wasn't her fault that she was so different. "I don't need him doing me any favors like that."

Cerina was just so over it! She didn't wanna talk about it. She didn't want to deal with it. She wished she had never found out! But Kakarot wasn't going to let it go as long as he felt responsible. "Fine! Where to, Kakarot?"

"Just follow me, Princess." He smiled and took off at top speed across the planet and then straight up high into the clouds and then forward. "This place is kind of a secret, so you can't tell anyone about it."

"And you trust me?" She was actually a little flattered.

"A girl like you doesn't have it in her to be dishonest." He smiled evilly. "Besides, I know something you don't want anyone else to know either."

She sighed heavily. "Point taken." Cerina was surprised to see a tower high up in the middle of the nowhere that she had never came across or heard about. _'How did we miss this?_' She landed with Kakarot inside the tower where a white cat was waiting and overlooking the world below.

"Ah, Kakarot." He began stroking his fur curiously. "What brings you up here? Your father already cleaned me out."

"I'm not here for any senzu beans. I'm here to unlock Cerina's powers."

"Oh, so you're the one Bardock gave the Spiritual Water to."

Cerina felt a pang of anger. _'So this creature helped them hinder my abilities.'_ "Do you know why?"

"I don't have a clue, but he'll be popping in, so why don't you ask him?"

Cerina was confused and startled when Korin's prophesy came to pass and Bardock appeared right in front of the two of them. "Bardock!" Then all of the pain that she had ever felt from being mistreated because she was different just exploded out of her. "Why did you and my mother do this to me?"

"Honestly?" Bardock knew that he and Cellena had wronged her, but he fought himself to keep from feeling guilty about protecting his son. "Your father was afraid of your power. It reminded him of Broly and he thought you would be out of control. He was going to kill you."

She lost her breath. She lost her anger. She was only left with an aching inside of her chest that completely ruined her. "You're lying." But she knew what sort of things her father was capable of and she had heard about Broly and how her father tried to execute him. She started to tremble and soon, the tears just started to flow.

"I wish I was, Cerina, but it's true." Bardock was reminded of the day when Cellena collapsed on the floor and sobbed in relief because they had managed to save her daughter's life. He didn't think it was exactly fair of Cerina to hate her mother for doing everything she could to protect her. "Your mother argued over your life, but that wasn't enough. If not for me and your brother, you might not be here."

"So you offered an alternative?"

"I offered something to ease his mind, but your father's concerns weren't completely unmerited and I didn't want you running free if you were powerful and unstable."

Kakarot refused to be understanding on the matter. He was furious! "Who are you to make such a call?"

"I'm not saying it was fair, but I did what I thought was right at the time." _'But that was then. This is now.'_ "However, I trust you, Cerina. I don't want your power to destroy you on my account. So, I would like you to restore your powers by drinking Devine Water. That's why I'm here. I was grabbing it for you, mostly because your mother ordered it."

Kakarot was still pissed, but he was happy for her and playfully punched her in the arm. "Cerina, this is good news. You're gonna be more powerful than you've ever been before."

But she was still trembling. "There's more to this world than power." She never knew of her father's treachery and it was just more proof for how awful he could be. She loved her father and her brother, but she knew they were evil people. Her mother was not as terrible as they were, but she enjoyed killing as well. She had heard some of her mother's stories about how she would torture the Tuffles and countless other victims. Cerina might have used her powers for good, but she was close to following in her mother's footsteps with some of her techniques. She was so close to being like them. Was the Spiritual Water all that separated her from being a complete monster? "Is whatever you did to me the reason why I am who I am?" she asked Bardock.

"Nice? Softhearted? Merciful?" He really didn't know any other Saiyans like that except for Goku and he hit his head. Saiyans just don't act nice. There had to have been a reason. "Yeah. I believe so."

Cerina thought about how she had nearly died. It was awful when her body betrayed her. She thought for sure that she was going to die with the thought of knowing that she had failed the earth. But it was even worse to think about what if she was one of the monsters that killed so many countless lives. That was something she couldn't live with! "Then I don't want to take the antidote."

Kakarot's eyes bucked and he grabbed her arms. "Are you crazy?"

She questioned if she truly was, but it was better than being evil! "It took a long while to accept what and who I am. Now that I have, I don't want to change and be like the rest of our people. I can't be like my brother and my father. I just can't!"

"No one is saying that you will be! I'm not like that…" Kakarot thought about it. He hadn't really killed anyone besides Emperor Pilaf. As a matter of fact, he usually opted not to kill anyone. "We're not all like them."

"But there's a chance?" Cerina asked Bardock.

Bardock saw how desperate and afraid she was. He wanted to sooth her mind, but he couldn't lie to her. He wouldn't tell her about his vision of her and Broly, but that was an image he would never shake. "There's more than a chance."

'_I'll never fulfill my potential…'_ It hurt Cerina as a Saiyan, but she was still too compassionate to cast aside her emotions. "Then I'd rather live with the consequences of your actions, Bardock."

Bardock was impressed that she was that good of a person, but he was not going to hold onto the blame for forever. "If you refuse to take the Devine Water, they won't be my consequences anymore. They'll belong to you."

Cerina took one more moment to think carefully. _'But I'm the princess of every single creature on this planet. The humans needs me.'_ "Fine. I don't care. I want to remain who I am."

Kakarot was dumbfounded! She had the chance to be the strongest warrior on the planet. "Don't be afraid of who you are, Cerina."

"I'm not." She smiled, finally and truly accepted herself. "I'm afraid of who I'll lose." She knew that Kakarot didn't understand, but she really appreciated that he cared so much for her and she wrapped her arms around him before he could protest. "Thank you, Kakarot. I won't forget your valiant effort."

He began to blush, especially once he spotted his father's small smile. "Yeah, whatever."

Cerina let go of him once she realized that he was not going to hug her back. "I free you from your obligation to me. If you don't want to be on the Task Force, you don't have to."

Kakarot didn't know what to say. Since he couldn't fight underground anymore, he needed the job. He could still get paid by Cellena for his scientific contributions, but he actually had some fun on the Task Force. It was just hard to admit that to her. "I'll think about it."

"Alright." She wasn't surprised, but she was a little disappointed. "As always, my door is always open."

* * *

><p>A week later, the planet was doing much better with the cooperation of the Saiyans. They could work fast and weren't hindered by physical limits like the humans. Those who had lost their homes were set up in temporary housing. The palace was already being repaired and with great speed. Any humans not found, were declared dead, like Fenn's servants. He didn't speak much about it, but it obviously hurt him. Summer also suffered a difficult loss; her uncle and aunt were killed during the festival. There was a big memorial to honor those who had been lost, but her family made it clear that she was unwelcomed there as long as she chose to love a Saiyan. Human and Saiyan relations had grown more estranged. Saiyans who were in relationships with humans and accidently killed them were facing emotional difficulty and were acting out. Cerina wanted to offer them some sort of counseling, but no one would accept that sort of help without it being forced on them. The work of the Task Force was never done, but there were more Saiyans willing to be recruited. Cerina was at least happy about that.<p>

But things had not returned to normal for Cerina and her mother, who were still at odds with each other. Cellena constantly tried to patch things with her daughter, but she wasn't really interested. "How is breakfast?"

Cerina shrugged her shoulders while picking in her food. She was just so overwhelmed. "Everything tastes good. Thank you for asking."

It was killing Cellena that her daughter was so angry with her. "Are you still upset about what I did to you?"

She tried to hold onto her anger, but it was just becoming exhausting! "I don't want to be, but I'm just confused. When Father returns, I don't know how to face him."

That was one thing Cellena never wanted Cerina to find out about. She knew her daughter would take it much too personal. "Things were hard for us when he said he wanted to kill you. I didn't know how to look at him."

"So how did you?" Cerina couldn't imagine her mother getting over it.

"Things got a lot worse before they got better, but we eventually recovered." Cellena didn't know how she did it. It was just necessary. "At the end of the day, he's my mate and he's your father."

'_It must be nice to be bonded with someone…'_ It only reminded Cerina of another reason why she was so miserable. "Kakarot didn't come back."

"He'll come around." Cellena smiled for the sake of her daughter. _'He had better, or I'm going to kill him!' _ "Did you invite him to your ball?"

Cerina shook her head. "I didn't really invite anyone personally. Isn't just about everyone invited?"

"Yes, but I know you want him to feel special."

"I feel like such a fool, Mother…" Cerina was waiting patiently to throw a party that she thought was stupid while Kakarot stayed with Chi-Chi. It was illegal for the two of them to sleep with one another, but she didn't want to pull them away if they truly loved one another. "Besides, this is an awful idea! The humans are angry about the transformations. They don't believe I did everything possible to stop it and we still haven't found Dr. Gero or the leader of the Wolf Tribe."

"So what if you have some critics? Not everyone is loved all the time, Cerina." Cellena didn't have to deal with a lot of negative reviews about everyone feared her, but she knew some people hated her and perhaps even plotted her death if they were truly stupid. Cerina was much too sensitive.

"But I shouldn't smile in their misfortune by having a ball!"

"You're not. You're showing them that it's okay to move on." Cellena was going to force her daughter to enjoy her ball if it was the last thing she ever did. She needed to. "I know you're conflicted right now, but there's more bad news, I'm afraid."

Cerina didn't want to ask. "What is it?"

"I know how attached you are to Fenn, but I need him to go off world for a while."

Cerina didn't know how her life could get any worse, but it certainly just did. "Why?"

"Because he knows how to control himself when he's transformed and he's a great leader. I need him to teach others to control their forms in case we all transform again."

Cerina started grasping for straws just so she could keep her best friend. "Vegeta can do that once he returns!"

"And I have no idea when that will be." She pouted. "He will barely speak to his mother, the ungrateful boy."

"But why Fenn?" She needed him. He kept her world spinning on its axis. If she didn't have him, she wasn't sure how she was going to survive. "You know he's going to my ball. I don't want him to miss it."

"He might have to." Cellena was surprised. "Besides, you weren't going to let him enter your tournament anyway."

"Yes I was!"

She cocked her brow suspiciously. "Oh really?"

Cerina really wasn't. Fenn obviously wasn't interested in her, but putting him in the tournament might have been the only way to keep him on earth. "I might not have made him go into heat, but he still cares about me. He has great qualities that make him ideal."

Cellena wasn't exactly falling for her daughter's nonsense, but she was going to play along for a little while. "I'm not making any promises, Cerina. For now, he can stay, but I may change my mind."

Cerina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you." _'Now I just have to get Fenn to agree to this…'_

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi entered Kakarot's lab at her house. He was tinkering away on one of the tampered Task Force suits, as he had been for a while. She had no idea what for though and she was starting to get really bored and plopped down on his table. "I know I invited your parents to stay here, but I kind of want them to go. You know your mother teleports in my room at night sometimes to make sure that you're not in my bed?"<p>

Kakarot chuckled. "Yeah, she fails to grasp the concept that sex is not nocturnal and I could have my way with you in the morning if I wanted to."

"We've barely fooled around at all." Chi-Chi was more than frustrated about that. _ 'I'm so ready to make him mine, but his parents are always in the way. The full moon tonight would be perfect since his parents will be fooling around with each other.' _ "What are you working on?"

"I'm going to absorb blutz waves into me tonight."

Chi-Chi was instantly reminded of the recent disaster. "Why?"

"Because I believe it'll stimulate the growth of my tail."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because, it already has." Kakarot proudly lifted up the back of his shirt so she could see the little bit of tail that had started protruding outward. It looked kind of silly, but he was ecstatic about it. "I think if I absorb enough tonight, I'll have a full grown tail by the morning."

Chi-Chi wanted Kakarot to be happy above all, but she was concerned about her palace. She was lucky that no one she cared about died during the festival, but that could easily change with Saiyans living in her home. "And what if you're a giant raging monster?"

Kakarot smirked and cocked his brow. "You'll still think I'm sexy, right?"

"I'll always find you sexy." She kissed him on his lips, but she didn't feel their usual connection. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been the same since the night of the festival. We don't mess around. You've been working nonstop. The only good thing about this is that you're not paling around with Cerina."

"Are you really that jealous?" he laughed.

"I'm not jealous, I just happen to know that you're an idiot. Sometimes, you don't see what's right in front of you."

"And what's right in front of me?"

"The love of your life." She kissed him again. She wasn't ever going to give up on Kakarot. She was going to be his woman and start a family with him. "Your mother wants you to go help with the house."

He sighed heavily. They bothered him quite a bit since he quit the Task Force and Raditz joined. But he was almost done with his suit. He would be ready to grow out his tail. "I had better go then. I'll see you later, Chi."

"Good luck with growing out your tail!" Chi-Chi smiled. She had a great plan to get Kakarot. _'Tonight is the night then.'_

* * *

><p>Cerina walked to Fenn's room in the palace that was given to him since his home was destroyed. She tried to be there for him as much as she could, but he mostly wanted to stay alone and grieve in his own way. She knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. She tried again, but there was still silence. She knew he had to be in there, so she decided to just go inside anyway. "Fenn?"<p>

She walked inside the apartment and saw him sitting on his bed with his legs folded and his eyes closed. He opened her eyes once she got right in front of him. "Hi, Princess. I was just meditating before tonight." He stretched out his legs and patted a spot on the bed for her to sit on. "What's up?"

She knew she shouldn't have dumped her problems out on Fenn with everything he was going through, but she really needed him. "My mother wants you to take a group of Saiyans off world so you can train them to contain their transformed states. You'll be off my Task Force."

Fenn took a deep breath. _'Off of the task force…'_ It wasn't just Cerina's Task Force. He conceptualized it with her. But what could he do? "I understand."

"And do you care?" she asked appalled.

"Of course I do! I just…" _'If this order is from Queen Cellena, there's no way to refuse it. It would be disrespectful.'_ "She's my queen. I have to do what she asks."

"But she's going to hold off on it if you come to my ball and…" She blushed and spoke quietly from embarrassment. "…enter my tournament."

Fenn was terribly confused and blinked fast for a few seconds. "Why would I enter your tournament? You know if I enter, I'll win, and I know that you like Kakarot. There's no point in denying it. You two are magnetic." It was obvious to Fenn from the moment he saw the two of them together in that bookstore.

"I don't want you to leave and…I want Kakarot to have a challenge!" She knew deep in her bones that they were supposed to be together, but she was sick of his tough guy act. She wasn't going to chase him. If he was going to have the title of a prince, then he was going to have to fight for his princess! "I want him to fight as hard as he possibly can to have me and he'll only do that if you're in the tournament."

"And you think I'm going to lose?" Fenn started cracking up! When it came to fighting, he just wasn't the sweet boy that was raised by humans. He was Saiyan, through and through. "Cerina, I've always been stronger than Kakarot. He will lose and you'll have to mate me."

She laughed pitifully. "You make it sound like it would be so terrible." She realized that she did have a crush on Fenn plenty of times through her life. There was a part of her that still really liked him. She just couldn't believe that he never felt the same way. "Have you ever liked me, Fenn?"

He stared dead into her eyes and questioned whether or not he should be honest with her. _'That'll only make things worse.' _But he couldn't lie to his precious Cerina. "Yes."

Cerina was glad to hear that, but she still felt such resistance from him. _ 'Before I move on with Kakarot, I have to know for sure that Fenn isn't the one for me.'_ "I want you to kiss me, Fenn."

His eyes bucked. "You want me to—"

"Yes!" She was turning completely red. She had never kissed a boy before and she thought Fenn would be a fine first choice, but he was confused and didn't seem to be budging. That only made it all the more awkward. "Please don't make me order you to do it."

Fenn didn't want to be ordered to do it. He wouldn't let Cerina suffer that sort of humiliation and he forced himself to do it, despite knowing how bad of an idea it actually was. He realized upon impact with her lips that she had never kissed anyone before and didn't know what she was doing. Her lips were tight and she whimpered in surprise. He knew that she wouldn't be satisfied with having their two lips touching. That wasn't a real kiss! So, he waited until she relaxed and instinctively parted her lips and opened up for his tongue.

Cerina was such a prude that she nearly freaked out and ruined everything. It was a good thing that Kakarot wasn't her first kiss, because he probably would have laughed at her poor efforts and wouldn't have been as patient as Fenn. But it didn't take long for her to let go and let Fenn guide her.

Fenn wanted it to be a good kiss (to keep his reputation and all), but he didn't want to make it too personal. But he knew he was doing too good of a job when she exhaled a quiet moan. He opened his eyes and realized that his hands were wrapped around her body and he was pressing her firmly into him. He should have ended it right there and then, but he caught a whiff of her scent and it reawakened his interest in her. But things took a turn too far when his hand accidently grazed her wonderfully curved breast and they both realized things were getting too heated.

But the worst thing about it was that it was actually a fantastic kiss. "Wow." Cerina touched her lips and breathed in and out heavily. She could still taste him on her lips. "You're a good kisser."

"You're not too bad yourself." He felt incredibly guilty and began hating himself for letting things get too out of hand.

Cerina's heart was still pounding. She was a woman and Fenn was a man. They were compatible and attractive. Of course there would be some sexual chemistry there. But she still knew that deep in her heart that she wanted someone else and though Fenn would have been a great partner that she would have enjoyed, she should have already been in love with him if they were destined. Besides, she could feel the wall he tried to put up to block her out with. "Just tell me who she is."

He shook his head. He didn't want anyone to know, especially not Cerina. "It's not important."

Cerina could see it in Fenn's eyes how much he loved her. It broke her heart that he had to be so alone. "I hope she's worthy of you, Fenn."

"She's more than worthy, my princess. I wish that she was interested. She is completely oblivious to my feelings." He smiled sadly. "She's invested in someone else."

Cerina understood that. She really did, but she knew that she needed Fenn. "I still want you to compete. I need you to compete."

Fenn was her valiant knight and would remain so until he died. If she had any needs, he would fulfill them. But there was one thing that he couldn't do for her: lose. "And what happens when I'm announced as the winner?"

She laughed to herself, because Fenn could be so stubborn sometimes. _ 'He wouldn't throw the match even if I begged him to.' _ "If you win—though I believe Kakarot's desire for me will win out in the end—you will become my mate." She smiled a little naughty. "Do you think you are capable of pleasing me, Fenn?"

He leaned in and spoke seductively. "In ways you cannot imagine, my princess." He smiled and almost began to laugh. She would be a good partner, the best he could have considering that his current woman of choice was beyond his reach. He was going to have to get used to the idea of living the rest of his life mated to Cerina. "I don't lose. I can't lose. It's just not in me, but I'll push Kakarot and in the end, he'll realize how much he cares about you in order to stand a chance."

'_He's willing to sacrifice everything for me and he's not even in love with me…'_ "Whoever she is, she doesn't know what she's missing."

He smiled sheepishly, but wouldn't dare say another word about it. He would do what he had to in order to make sure that Cerina and Kakarot acknowledged each other's true feelings for one another, because he knew what it was like to be denied the person that you want. _'I guess when I win; I'll just let the two of them be together, if that's alright with the king.'_

* * *

><p>Pepper fastened her seatbelt while Vegeta and the rest of the crew prepared for a rough landing on Planet Arlia. Vegeta didn't listen to reason and depleted all other sources on the ship to make it go faster than its limits. He figured Bulma could repair whatever damage occurred. He just didn't want to be on a journey to Arlia and then find out that it was all for nothing.<p>

Pepper was no fool. Vegeta made his excuses to the rest of the crew, but she could see right through him. The two of them were right next to each other for the landing and she just couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer. "You do realize that you haven't been with me since you found out Bulma was alive." She saw that Vegeta wouldn't even look at her! "You genuinely have feelings for her."

"Don't start—"

"I'm not jealous, Vegeta and I'm not naïve." There was never a reason for her to be jealous. "You're never gonna make the banished girl your queen, but you're naïve if you think things will ever work out with her. But if you wanna save her, that's your business."

'_It is my business…'_ Sure, Bulma betrayed him and made him look like a complete and total fool in front of his mother. He opened up to her and all she did was crush his heart into tiny pieces. But even still, he cared about her for some reason. He didn't understand it, but he just couldn't get her out of his head. She was like a demon that haunted his thoughts in the middle of the night. When he closed his eyes, she was there. He was a man obsessed and possessed with Bulma Brief. "Do me a favor, Pepper."

"Anything, my prince."

And though he knew that it was Bulma's fault that she was banished, he had to make everyone who put her in harm's way suffer. "When we land, destroy any and everything that isn't her."

'_What a fool…'_ "That, I can do."

* * *

><p>Kakarot put on his suit and waited outside in the full moon. He had cut out a hole for his tiny tail and he continuously stared up at the moon, but the transformation couldn't happen yet. However, he could feel the blutz waves entering his body intensely. His aggression was through the roof! It took so much discipline to just sit outside and not pick a fight with anyone. <em>'How am I gonna take this?'<em> But he could feel the nerves in his tail. It was painful, but he knew for sure that it was working. _ 'At this rate, I might have a tail in a few hours!' _It was thrilling indeed!

* * *

><p>Vegeta was absolutely disgusted with the inhabitants of Arlia. It was a planet full of stinky, ugly bugs. When they landed, a group of soldiers came to see what they were. Once Vegeta got out of the ship and saw that Bulma was not among them, he destroyed them all with one blast. He was not in the mood to play games, not when her energy was so faint.<p>

"I can find her myself." He didn't sense any other energy signatures that were close to Saiyan or human. She must have been the only person left alive from the expedition. "Destroy everything. Make sure that every creature on this planet dies miserably and painfully. Split up."

Vegeta flew to her as fast as he could. The world was crumbled and in ruins. He could hardly imagine Bulma spending more than a day there, let alone months or five years. She might have been a tough warrior, but she still asked him to kill big spiders. He always thought she was so annoying when she was like that, but he found himself missing even the idiotic things about her.

But he didn't need to miss her or have any more regrets. _'Bulma!' _She was in the middle of a city with an audience of millions in attendance. She was chained to a column and knocked unconscious. She was dirty, her clothes were tattered and discolored, and her hair was cut short to her shoulders. She didn't look too badly injured though. Still, they had to suffer.

"It's another hideous creature!" said the king.

Vegeta paid no mind to the creatures and landed in front of Bulma. _'And all this time I thought you were dead…' _He touched her skin that was usually fair and flawless, but she was red and peeling from the harsh sun. Her luscious lips were chapped and bleeding. Still, she was beautiful to his eyes and he stroked her face until her cerulean eyes gazed upon him.

"V…Vegeta?" A tear instantly slipped and she began laughing weakly, but hysterically. "I knew you would come for me."

"Of course. You still owe me an explanation about your behavior."

"I thought you didn't want an explanation." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I thought you hated me."

He should have hated her with every fiber of his being, but his passion was something else entirely. "Let's save your foolish emotions for later, Woman. How about I get you out of here for right now?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"Creature!" The King of Arlia got off of his thrown, but he would not approach the strange visitor. "Stay there and die!"

Vegeta grunted. "What is he going on about?"

"It appears that they're bored of me. They're about to send their biggest and most disgusting monster to eat me."

"Oh really?" Vegeta had a twisted smile on his face. No one was going to ever touch his woman ever again!

The creatures began to panic as the ground underneath them began to shake. And like bugs, they all began to scatter from the upcoming danger that they were sensing. Even the king that thought he was proud began to run in fear of the dark force that he sensed from Vegeta.

"What are you doing?" Bulma asked a little afraid.

"What I do best."

Pepper and the rest of the crew saw the glorious light of Vegeta's attack from across the planet. Though they were told to kill everything, they retreated back to the ship to see their glorious leader return with Bulma in his arms. "So she is okay…"

Vegeta glared at Pepper. "You can't follow orders?"

"Well, that blast was pretty extreme. The planet feels unstable."

"That's because I put a hole through it," Vegeta said with a smile. "It's going to explode. Let's get out of here."

The crew followed Vegeta inside. Vegeta didn't care about the blast off and orders and such. He knew his men had enough sense to start them off on the journey home. He only wanted to make sure that Bulma was alright. He placed her on his bed and stayed with her so he could protect her during takeoff. "How long have you been on this planet?"

Bulma shook her head as tears slipped from her eyes. "I don't know…" She covered her face and began sobbing. She had been dreaming of returning home for so long. "Vegeta, I'm so sorry! I never meant to make you think that I didn't love you. I've always loved you. I—"

"Silence, Woman." He touched her face and wiped some of her tears, causing dirt to smudge on his fingers. He didn't really care about something like that. "You'll feel better after you take a nice shower and have a long rest."

She smiled and sunk deeper into his pillow. "Promise me that you'll be here when I wake up. Promise me that this isn't a dream."

"I promise." He couldn't wait to get her back to earth. His mother and sister would be so ecstatic. And for the first time in a long time, everything felt right again.

Bulma closed her eyes and started drifting off into a deep sleep.

Vegeta was content with staying there and watching her sleep, but there was something shimmering in the light that caught his eye. He tilted his head in question and before long, he reached out and grabbed the silver heart necklace that was tucked under her clothes. It wasn't crafted well at all. The heart was dented and sloppy, but the significance was still the same. _'Who gave this to you?'_

And just like that, he was angry and mistrustful. _'We'll speak about this when you awaken, Woman.'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot howled out when he knew he had absorbed enough blutz waves. He unzipped his suit and broke free before he started to turn. His blood felt like it was going to boil through his skin. He needed to get out of there before he looked up at the moon and let the transformation take over. He rushed back to the castle and to a chamber in his lab that he built to block the rays so he could calm down. It took a while before his heart stopped pounding through his ears, but he wasn't exactly calm. However, he was sporting a full grown tail.<p>

He decided to try to sleep off his anxiousness. It was weird how he was feeling. He was beginning to understand why his parents always had angry sex during the full moon. If he could take a shower and rest in his bed, he believed he could get through the full moon. When he went to his room and turned on his light, he saw Chi-Chi lying in his bed in black lace lingerie. "Oh, come on, Chi!" he yelled.

He was overly angry, but that's because he was also freaking out about his emotions. The smell of her was beginning to make him riled up and if she got her hands on him, he wasn't positive if he could stop himself. "Just stop," he said. "This isn't a good time."

"No, I think this is a great time." She got off of the bed and he could see just how sexy her body looked in her two piece outfit. She was wearing a matching robe, but she let it fall off her shoulders and began strutting toward him. "I've been saving this outfit for you. Your parents are occupied tonight, so I don't except any late night visits."

Kakarot usually heard the sound of his mother's screams in his head to stop sexual activities, but he couldn't hear anything other than the blood pumping through his body. "We have to stop and think about this, Chi." He did not want her to be executed, but he very well wanted to have sex with her. That was something that he absolutely always wanted!

"Calm down," she said while approaching him. He didn't really try to resist her. Her fingers fell daintily on his shoulders and then she began pressing her body into him. She kissed him on his cheek when he didn't push her away; she continued kiss his face until she reached his lips.

Kakarot's hands gripped around her arms and he pulled her roughly into his lips. It was hard to concentrate on anything other than her scent and the taste of her lips. But once he squeezed her arm again and she moaned, he gained enough control of himself. "I don't wanna hurt you," he said under his breath.

Kakarot did hurt her a little bit, she but she was fine. She wouldn't be fine if he denied her once again. She loved him more than anything and she didn't want to lose Kakarot. "I'm fine, Kakarot."

"No…" It was hard to pull away from her, but he knew that his brother hurt Summer during a full moon, and they had been together for a long while. It was going to be their first sexual encounter ever. He never wanted to hurt her. "Not tonight, Chi—"

Kakarot was cut off when he felt her hand stroking his tail back and forth. Every single nerve in his tail tingled into a pleasurable sensation and the feeling multiplied all over his body. With all the times she had seduced him, that time was different. He had never felt like he was so out of control before. "Don't do that a—"

Chi-Chi stroked his tail again and he couldn't take it anymore. His primal instincts kicked in and seconds later Chi-Chi had been stripped from her lingerie and pinned down to his bed. No, it wasn't the romantic and tender night that she imagined her first time to be. But could she complain about the way Kakarot made love to her? No. She honestly could not.

When daylight broke through, Kakarot turned his head over to Chi-Chi. She had passed out and would not be waking up for a long while. She was exhausted and it was understandable. Kakarot pondered about what had happened. He had broken a serious law and he slept with Chi-Chi when he honestly never had any intention of taking their relationship that far. He just wasn't sure about attaching himself to a human. Having a human slave together was fine, but what about a child? Kakarot suspected that if they had a family, they would clash. They were just so pigheaded.

But he took in a deep breath and decided that he had a very good time and what happened was a good thing. As a matter of fact, he enjoyed himself so much that he decided that he wouldn't mind if it happened again and again several times a night as he had just experienced.

Kakarot knew to take a very long shower to get the scent of Chi-Chi off of him. He scrubbed himself down hard. He might have decided that it was a good experience, but he wasn't quite ready to hear his mother's mouth.

But just because he wasn't going to tell anyone that they were intimate, didn't mean that he cared if they knew that they were going out. Maybe it was almost, kind of, like a date. Kakarot knew that Chi-Chi kept a list of very great restaurants saved in her computer, so he snuck into her room and started digging around for someplace nice to take her. While he was searching through some files, his eyes stumbled on a locked folder that he was unaware of. "That's curious…"

Kakarot thought about passing over it, but only for two seconds. With his brilliant mind, it took all but thirty seconds to unlock her dinky password and reveal the contents of the file. "Why that little slut!"

His eyes were dead locked on the article: "How to Seduce Your Saiyan". Kakarot was already getting really pissed off. Of course he knew that Chi-Chi was obviously trying to seduce him, but to that extent that she had to research and study him like some kind of lab monkey? No! That wasn't right. He began reading through the documents and ninety-nine percent of them said the exact same thing. "Stroke their tail…"

He read that not all tails suffered the same sensitivity, but stroking the tail could lead to extreme and immediate arousal. "She knew exactly what to do…" Kakarot breathed heavily into his hands and contemplated what he was going to do to set her straight.

To Be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30: Choices

**HUGE THANK YOU:** Everyone still here, I apperciate you. 30 chapters. Wow. Did I know it would be this long? Yeah. I kind of did. lol But I thought I'd be further along. As I'm writing, I just come up with more ideas that I want to include, so that's what happened. But thank you for sticking with me.

**Chi-Chi and Kakarot:** In Dragonball, Chi-Chi was a shy girl who was not only innocent, but pure enough to ride Nimbus. I know it's hard to see a girl in this story that would not be able to ride it, but to be fair, Kakarot wouldn't be able to ride it either. Kakarot is really a good guy, but he didn't want anyone else to know that so he was a "bad boy" and I'm sure you guys have at least met a good girl that changed for a boy. I don't think that's right, but alas, that's what happened in this story. Was stroking Kakarot's tail naughty? Yeah. Was it crossing a line? Some of you have different opinions about it. The most important thing is whether or not Chi-Chi can work through this.

**Fenn:** He's DEFINITELY not gay. He's in love with a woman that's already in this story. She may or may not be a Saiyan. Hopefully I will get to reveal his secret sooner than later.

**Becoming a Super Saiyan**: I know Vegeta didn't use the pain of loss and it's not impossible to do it without losing someone. But, Kakarot has to find his proper motivation and let go so all that power can come out. I know it's taking a while (mostly because this is a long story) but it's gonna be a pivotal moment.

**Action Scenes:** This story is more about the drama, as all of you can see if you have faithfully read the story. There have been some good fights like Bardock vs Ginyu Force, Bardocks's Family vs King Vegeta, and Bardock vs King Vegeta, but those fights are gonna be NOTHING compared to (***Spoiler***) Kakarot's rematch to Fenn, Broly vs Everyone, and when Vegeta finally fights Kakarot. And of course there will be more fights besides those. So if you're an action junkie, excuse my sexy romance scenes and bear with me. I have to write what I'm inspired to write and I can't squeeze in a big battle every chapter just to meet a quota. My mater plan needs to flow!

**Q:** Will there be a Gogeta appearance?

**A:** No. The Goku and Vegeta rivalry will be born and once it's here, it ain't go'n nowhere!

Chapter 30

I do not own DBZ

Kakarot was furious and it was hard waiting for Chi-Chi to wake up, but he went in his room, took a seat in a comfortable chair, and watched her with as much patience he could muster. He tried not to think about how angry he was, but he hated looking like a fool!

She slept another three hours and when she woke up, she dared to have a blissful smile on her face. "Morning, Kakarot." She yawned to release what was left of her exhaustion and sat up in his bed. "Did you already eat?"

"I'm actually a little too disgusted to eat right now," he sneered.

Chi-Chi cocked her brow. "Really?" She didn't know what was wrong with Kakarot, but that was hard to believe!

Kakarot tried to remain stubborn, but his stomach confessed with a rumble. "…No, I could eat, but I'll do that after I give you a piece of my mind!"

She threw her hands up in the air surprised. "What did I do?"

"I saw your files on the computer about how to catch a Saiyan." He was so disgusted with her that it was hard to look at her or even be in the same room!

"You snooped on my computer?" She began to get heated.

"You've been studying me. You violated me, Chi!"

She rolled her eyes. "Stop exaggerating. It's not like I raped you."

"I feel raped!"

And to add insult to injury, she started cracking up! "Kakarot, you're overreacting."

Kakarot knew Chi-Chi and she didn't just have a seduction plan. She had a plan to trap him with her for the rest of his life! "You have articles about how to seduce a Saiyan, when is the right time to do it, what to do if you get pregnant, and a dozen other facts! You humans are sick."

For some reason, she felt absolutely no remorse and crossed her arms with a victorious smirk. "Well since you read so many of my private files, did you read the part about how stroking a tail one or two times wouldn't be enough if the Saiyan wasn't genuinely interested in you and that the sense of smell is still stronger and if your scent doesn't attract them, they're not going to have sex with you?"

Kakarot was silent for a little bit. He did read those facts, but they hardly excused her. "You factored in the full moon—"

"No, I factored in the fact that you love me!" she yelled. "Come on, Kakarot. I know that I'm overly pushy and obsessive and that maybe this was way too far. However, I love you. I've wanted to marry you ever since I was a little girl. I know you have your reasons why we shouldn't be together, but let's just focus on the fact that we have something here. Can't you look past what I've done and see that we're good together?"

"You violated me."

"Kakarot, since the dawn of social media, women have sought advice from magazines, books, and our mothers. We chitchat at hair salons. We gossip over the phone. It's no different than you asking advice about women from your father."

"I don't ask for advice," he said stubbornly.

"Well, maybe you should have, because he probably would have told you how to avoid women like me." Chi-Chi started to snicker, but she saw that Kakarot was not in the mood for her humor. "Are you really that mad because you feel violated or are you mad because for the first time, you don't know what the next step is?"

Kakarot ran his hands through his hair frustrated. "I don't know." He wasn't exactly comfortable with what Chi-Chi did, but she was a little slut, just like he was a pig. Should he have been that surprised with her behavior? No. But was he comfortable with what happened and how? Absolutely not. "I'm going home."

Chi-Chi took a deep breath and fell back into Kakarot's bed. "Fine. I've got work anyway." _ 'He'll get over it. He's a big boy.'_

* * *

><p>Vegeta waited in his bed for Bulma to come out of his shower. She had literally been in his bathroom for an hour. He couldn't stop wondering about that stupid heart shaped necklace. <em>'Has she been with another man this whole time? I nearly destroy my ship to make sure that I could rescue her and she's got someone else in her back pocket.'<em>

When she finally came out, she was looking a lot more refreshed. She had cut her hair so that it was a lot neater. He did prefer her long hair, but the short hair would be better if she chose to get back in the habit of fighting. Her skin was still a little sunburned, but Bulma had made Vegeta a lot more high maintenance than he would have liked to admit, so he had plenty of products in his bathroom that she used to make herself fresh and soft. He did notice that she was still in pretty good shape. Whether or not she was stranded on a bug planet or not, she must have ate healthy. He even thought that her breasts were a little bigger. "How was the shower?"

"Like heaven!" She plopped on his bed with a big smile on his face. "It's such a relief to be clean."

Vegeta didn't know how to take her being so appreciative. He was so used to a woman who wanted the entire universe who bothered him about being his queen all the time. "Tell me what happened to you."

Her smile dissipated and she took a deep breath as she looked back and thought about all that had happened to her. "During the expedition, some men attacked us. I don't know for sure, but I think they answered to King Cold."

"Cold?" Vegeta grunted. _ 'Father should have taken him out, but they've been hiding and trying to gather their forces. There's nothing they can do, yet they try to resist.' _ "What did they do to you?"

"They killed most of us and kept the most valuable of us alive and took us somewhere secret. They kept killing a lot of us off. I knew that they'd destroy me eventually, so I escaped when I could. However, my ship malfunctioned and I ended up on Arlia for…I guess a couple of months."

Vegeta could sense that she didn't want to talk about it, so he was going to leave her alone for the moment about what traumatized her. "You look well considering."

"Thank you." She wiped the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. She didn't want to appear so weak in front of Vegeta, but she was just so overwhelmed to be near him again.

Vegeta didn't exactly want to push her, but it was driving him mad. "Now who gave you this?" He had noticed that her hand was clasping tightly to something she was hiding. He grabbed her fist before she could draw it away and forced it open to reveal the crude necklace.

Bulma looked completely exposed. Vegeta had seen her more confident as a child when she first decided to seduce him. Once he let go of her, she drew her hand back into her chest and took a deep breath as the tears returned. "I love you, Vegeta. I really do and I really did, but I was gone for five years! Just like you've got your Pepper, I had someone to keep me going and to give me a reason to survive."

"I see." Vegeta understood very well. After all, he had plenty of women in his company all the time. But one thing he never truly did was forget about her. He found it unacceptable that she could forget about him. "And where is he now?"

"Out of my reach." Her eyes fell on her necklace and she rubbed her thumb gently against the jagged edges. It was awfully crafted, but it was the dearest thing in the world to her. "I'd rather not talk about it, Vegeta. Can we just leave it at that?"

Vegeta could not believe that after all of her scheming to get him that she somehow found another man! "I suppose..." It was tearing him apart and filling him with more rage than he was able to stand.

But Vegeta misinterpreted Bulma. She wanted to be with him more than anything else in the world, but she had to be careful. She couldn't easily forget why she was exiled in the first place. "I just wanna go back to earth and patch up things with your mother. I'm done with scheming and I don't wanna get in trouble, Vegeta. I just wanna…be okay. Do you understand?"

It was hard not to recall moments that they had spent together. He knew what his mother's wrath was capable of, but how dare Bulma pick her fear over her desire of him? "I do..."

But he didn't and he couldn't stand to be there and he got up and started leaving.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"Like you said," he said bitterly with a smirk, "I've got Pepper."

Bulma had more reason for tears, but she didn't want to keep Vegeta from acting out on his emotions when it was her fault he was so upset. She let him go be with his decoy whore while she concentrated on her ugly necklace and concentrated on the beauty of what it meant. _'Don't worry.' _She kissed the piece of metal and thought of her beloved._ 'I'll return for you when the time is right.'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot decided to go to his new home in Mount Paozu. It was going to pretty much be identical to how it was before and it wasn't taking long to build with his father's Super Saiyan speed and Kakarot's brain. Everyone really helped out with it as well. There was only a couple of essential pieces of furniture missing, but Kakarot didn't mind and he sat in the living room floor while he meditated on Chi-Chi and what he should do next.<p>

He was a little surprised when he felt Raditz's energy. He thought for sure that he would visit his woman right after work, but instead, he came through the front door holding a TV that he thought his mother would love. "Kakarot?"

"How was patrol?"

Raditz sat the big screen TV down and stared at his little brother a little bewildered. "There was a transformation, but we were able to stop it." Then he smiled. "Cerina asked how you were doing."

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I quit forever. I just wanted my tail to grow back."

"And so you've succeeded!" Raditz walked behind Kakarot so he could get a good look at it. He knew by Kakarot's tail constantly twitching that there was something on his mind and it was probably a woman. "Are you going to rejoin her team?"

"I've gotta figure some stuff out first." Kakarot knew that if he was around Cerina, it would have made things more complicated with Chi-Chi and she was the enigma that was currently the most important. "Can I ask you some things and will you promise to keep it just between the two of us?"

Raditz shrugged. "I guess. I'm just dumbfounded that you would actually ask me about anything."

"Yeah, and I'm only asking because I am dumbfounded." Kakarot NEVER asked his brother for help. Even when he trained with his father and was getting smacked around, he never asked for a double-team. He was just so prideful, but he knew he needed help and Raditz was the only expert known in the matter. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone about what I'm about to say."

Raditz was too curious not to go along with it and joined his brother on the floor. "I promise."

Kakarot's cheeks began to redden. He was embarrassed that he lost the high ground to his brother. His mother appreciated that Kakarot was a virgin and didn't get a girl knocked up. He still had an edge, but his mother would have been pissed nonetheless. "I had sex with Chi-Chi last night."

Raditz waited for the punch line. "…Again?"

"For the first time!" Kakarot mumbled, "I was a virgin."

"Wow." Raditz blinked a few times. "Summer and I assumed…"

"Well, you guys were wrong!" _ 'Geez! Did everyone think I surrendered to that woman?' _That was another thing that bothered him. He felt like he lost!

"And how was it?" Raditz asked curiously. His first sexual encounter was alright, but it could have been better. He tried so hard not to hurt Summer and she was frightened. They had to grow comfortable with each other.

Kakarot searched for the perfect description. "It was primal." Something about that made Kakarot smirk, but he was a little bothered. "It wasn't intimate at all." He really could have had sex with anyone. He wasn't emotionally connected to Chi-Chi at all. "I really enjoyed it though and she was good. I wouldn't mind doing it again." _ 'It would be nice to use my mind the next time.'_ But he remembered touching her and her euphoric scent. She moved well and kept up. She was also quite aggressive as well. "I think I'd really enjoy her again."

"So what's the problem?"

Kakarot took a deep breath while he tried how to think of how he could avoid offending his brother. "I don't know about being with a human. Summer is alright, but she clashes with Dad all the time. Mom hates Chi-Chi. If I reject Cerina, I'm gonna have a target in my back from the royal family. Cellena will probably kill her and Mom would probably volunteer to be the one to chop off her head!"

Raditz chuckled. "So you do care for the girl?"

Kakarot looked away. He didn't want to admit it too his brother's face. "I mean…she's my best friend. Of course we're connected."

"And what about Cerina?"

He sighed heavily. "I don't know…" They had been connecting and he always thought she was attractive. She was more powerful than he could have possibly known and she was mentally stronger than he ever thought. Then on top of all that, she was a princess. He did very much want to piss off the king and he wouldn't have minded the position of power.

"I see this is tough for you…" Raditz kind of hoped Kakarot would accept the role of Prince since it would have been better for his family, but he wasn't going to force his opinion on him like their mother would have. "Another thing to consider is whether or not you can bond with Chi-Chi."

Kakarot hadn't really thought about it. "You bonded with Summer."

"Yeah, but it's very faint. I might not meet another Saiyan woman that could make me go into heat, but I'm not disinterested. We have a little bit more of a connection than average humans, but we don't have what Mom and Dad have. Finding a human that you can bond with is rare. The chances that Chi-Chi has the appropriate genes to do it are slim. Does that matter to you?"

Kakarot was a selfish teenager that only cared about power. For the first time, he had to think about starting his own family. When he thought about his parents and how together they were, he did kind of desire that for himself. "Yeah, I think it does."

Raditz crossed his arms and thought about it with a long sigh. Then, he said very seriously to his brother, "My suggestion is that you have sex with her again."

"Why?"

"Because if you know if you can't bond, it'll make the decision a lot easier for you."

'_Should I really base it all off of that?'_ Obviously the odds were stacked in Cerina's favor. Then again, they always had been. "Who do you think I should choose?"

"I think Cerina is great!" he said without hesitation. "Being on her team has showed me a whole new side to her and she's impressive." Raditz noticed the slight frown on his brother's face. "However, I know Chi-Chi is your partner. You two are so connected, it's like you already are bonded. I don't dislike her, but I don't really like her. However, I'm not going to tell you that you can't be with a human considering that I started the trend in this family."

"Do you think it's that important to be able to bond?"

Raditz nodded. "Mother said that bonding was what saved their relationship. She said that Father still had strong feelings for Queen Cellena and that she made him go into heat when he was a boy. She thinks that Father considered an affair."

Kakarot was amazed and appalled. "She told you all of this?"

"She's not intimidated or upset anymore," Raditz chuckled. "She said that bonding changes everything. They're really happy and now she trusts Father completely and Cellena is her closest friend."

'_Is it really worth all that though? I don't want a woman digging into my brain and feeling my emotions. And if I bonded with Cerina, would I also become like her? I don't wanna be soft!' _"In the other world where Goku is from…Chi-Chi was his wife."

Raditz eyes bucked a little bit. He had heard about innocent Goku and he knew that Chi-Chi was a slut. He didn't get how Chi-Chi could have fit in the other world. "Was he happy?"

"I guess he was, but I heard he ditched out to train a lot and left his family behind. I don't wanna do that…" Kakarot was unaware of all of Goku's reasons for always disappearing, but if he ever were to become a father himself, he wanted to at least be pretty good at it. Besides, he didn't want to be separated from a woman if that meant no eating, cleaning, and sex.

"Well, you two aren't the same as Goku," Raditz reminded. "You make your own decisions, Kakarot." Raditz wondered if he was giving him good advice. "Be careful. Don't let anyone else know what's going on. Don't even think about it. As a matter of fact, I would probably figure this out tonight."

"We just got into a big fight," Kakarot whined.

"Makeup sex is great!" Raditz face lit up. "Go try it out."

"Okay…" Kakarot was going to take his brother's word for it. _'Okay, Woman, let's see what you can do.'_

* * *

><p>Bulma was alone deep in the spaceship repairing what she could from the inside. Vegeta decided that he should be cruel in his revenge and kicked her out of his bedroom so he could be with Pepper. Bulma resisted her natural instincts to scream and to fight, then her instinct to cry, so she then decided to go work on the ship so she could go home as fast as she could. If she didn't find a way to fix the ship, she was going to be floating in space with her ex and his new decoy whore for six months and she just couldn't take that.<p>

After a couple of adjustments and repairs, she figured she shaved off three months, but that was the best she could do with the resources at her disposal. To congratulate herself, she headed into the kitchen and began raiding the cabinets to see what she could find. Someone must have had a childlike stomach, because she found many treats like chocolate cupcakes. She hoped she didn't receive any wrath from whoever they belonged to and began biting into the delicious treats like it was the first time she had ever tasted them. She moaned and indulged so much that she sounded like she was being pleased by Vegeta. "That tastes so good!"

"I'll say…" Pepper said as she eased into the kitchen. "You make a really convincing story."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked as she wiped away the cake crumbs on her mouth.

"I thought there was a big possibility that you might have staged this whole thing." She shrugged. "Perhaps I'm mistaken."

Bulma was instantly offended, but she just didn't have it in her to fight with Pepper. "Are you going to be Vegeta's queen?"

She laughed. "Never. I haven't even been on earth since I was a child. I serve Vegeta and no one else."

"That must be nice." Bulma wished that he could be with Vegeta and had no complications, but there was so much to consider. Besides, she had ties with Cellena. "So you have no idea how Queen Cellena is doing?"

"No. I've never cared to really ask about Vegeta's family. They would have killed me or cut off my tail. Vegeta was the only one who gave me a chance."

Bulma was really turned off by her, but at least she was only a whore. She had nothing to ever fear from Pepper. "Do you love Vegeta?"

"Does it matter?" She laughed a little bit, but there was a bit of sadness in her voice. _ 'We can never truly be together…'_ "You and I are in the same boat, Bulma. We're women who he desires but will never choose."

"I don't think we're really that alike," Bulma said. _'He wants me more than anything. You're just here to fill the void.' _

"You probably think that I dislike you."

"I don't know what you think of me. I don't know what anyone really thinks of me…" Bulma didn't know if everyone knew why she was exiled and if anyone cared that she was supposedly dead. Of course the empire would miss her brilliant mind, but she never quite gained the respect of the Saiyan people. She was at least an iconic figure for the humans. How was Capsule Corp doing without her? Was her mother still alive and did she forgive her for the awful things she had said to her? "Do you dislike me?"

"No," Pepper said. "But I know that Vegeta cares about you to a foolish extent, and I don't wanna see him ruin his chances of being king by getting mixed up with you again."

"Don't worry about that," Bulma said. "I'm more concerned with other things." Bulma thought about her necklace tucked underneath the black shirt that she had to borrow from Pepper. "I'm going to try to live safely and play by the rules this time. I can't afford to lose my life for loving Vegeta."

Pepper slightly glared. "Well, I guess we're not too much alike then. I would die for Vegeta in a heartbeat."

Bulma wasn't exactly intimidated by Pepper, but she let herself appear to be so Pepper could feel superior. _'Go ahead and think that you have him. I don't need him right now, but I know when the time is right, I'll have my own family. You've revealed yourself to be a pawn and that's all you'll ever be to him.'_ "That's good to know."

* * *

><p>Kakarot worked with his family on the houses for the whole day. They were able to finish Bardock's house, but Raditz's was not quite ready, since Raditz wanted to expand a little bit. He and Summer were talking about having more children, so they wanted to make some more rooms. But, the roof was done, so his family got to sleep in their own house on mattresses that were sitting on the floor.<p>

Kakarot still had money from his fights to pay for a lot furniture. He wanted to do something nice for his mother. He didn't realize that he was trying to bribe her so that when she found out about him and Chi-Chi, she wouldn't blast his head off. So far, she was in very high spirits and relieved to be sleeping in her own house away from his whore.

But when it was late and everyone was sleeping, Kakarot was careful and snuck out of the house. He even made sure to run most of the way to Chi-Chi's house so no one could pick up his energy signal while he was flying. When he thought he was far away enough, he flew up to Chi-Chi's window and knocked on it a few times. It always pissed him off when she locked it.

Chi-Chi ignored the first few knocks and tried to go back to sleep, but then she realized that she sensed Kakarot. She was surprised and eased out of her bed and to her window. She was depressed the entire day and was a mess. She had a case of bedhead; she had on baggy pajama pants, and a baggy T-shirt. She had been eating ice cream all day long and felt fat. She didn't want Kakarot to see her like that, but she didn't want to tell him to get lost. "What are you doing here?" she pretended to be upset. "I thought you'd never wanna see me again."

Kakarot decided to forget about how angry he was that morning. He had some time to think things over and he needed to be open to her in order to see if she was one of the rare humans she could bond with. Before she could say anything to change his mind, he grabbed her arms and pulled her into his lips.

Chi-Chi was wide-eyed and confused, but after blinking out her surprise, she surrendered to Kakarot and allowed him to electrify her body with his tender kisses. When their lips parted, she laughed sort and hysterically. "What…?"

He pressed his finger against her lips to silence her. "Our first time was great, but I need it to be something more, Chi." Instead of being seduced by her like she had been trying to do for a long while, he came willingly. He wasn't fueled by a lustful desire implanted in his loins. He was driven by a loyalty to their history and friendship and a deep caring that he had for her. If he wasn't so proud, he would have stopped to ask himself if he truly loved the girl. But he did know that if Goku married her and had a successful family, it was worth it to see if Kakarot could do the same.

Chi-Chi had never been with Kakarot while he was so careful, so tender, so…loving. She might not have been dressed sexy, but she felt incredibly beautiful as he kissed her neck. He swept her up into his arms and it was the first time in a long time that she actually felt like a princess and when he gently laid her down on the bed, he smiled at her in a way that made her heart dance. It was what she should have experienced as her first time and when it was all said and done, that moment with Kakarot easily became the best night of her entire life.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fasha!" Summer came into her daughter's room and switched on the light, but she did not move. Summer grunted from frustration after having a rough time getting her son out of bed. "Get your lazy bones out of bed, my dear. You know you've got your studies to attend to." She opened up the curtains and let the sunshine pour in, but that didn't faze her either. "Fasha!" Summer was beginning to get really irritated and finally pulled the cover off of her daughter. <em>

_But then she got a better look at her young daughter and saw that she had lost some color in her face and there was blood soaked into the bed. "Fasha?" She immediately began to cry and held her in her arms. She was cold and she couldn't feel her heartbeat or hear the faint sound of her breathing peacefully. "Oh, God…" She sobbed and her chest ached with more pain than what she thought she could take. "Raditz!"_

_He heard the bloodcurdling scream from his mate and ran into his daughter's room in an instant. "What's wrong?" _

"_She's not breathing…" Summer barely had enough breath herself to speak what was wrong._

_Raditz rushed on the bed and took his daughter from Summer's arms. "Fasha!" He shook her, even though he could sense that she had no energy or spirit inside of her. "Fasha!" He pressed her head against his chest and struggled with his Saiyan pride. He did not want to cry, but she was his child and he was her father. "Fasha…"_

As soon as Kara opened her eyes, tears streamed from them. She sat up and started whimpering from seeing her niece and best friend dead, but she could also feel the grief from her brother and Summer. It felt like her heart was being crushed to death and she didn't know if she could take the pain. She knew that Fasha was older in her vision, but she needed to see her! She wiped her eyes the best she could and snuck out of her house and crawled in through Fasha's window that had not been finished yet. She was relieved to see her alive, but then she began to hurt from the thought of losing her.

Fasha wiped her eyes and sat up to see her aunt. She was confused and wiped her eyes. "Hi, Kara." Kara didn't say anything and climbed into bed with Fasha and she hugged her chest and laid in the bed with her. "What's wrong?" Fasha asked worriedly. "Kara? What's wrong?"

Kara didn't want to say. She only started whimpering.

"You're scaring me!"

Kara couldn't tell Fasha. She didn't want to worry her. _'I can't lose her…'_

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi opened her eyes and realized that she was sleeping on Kakarot's chest. She kissed his chest and smiled to herself. Just hearing his heartbeat was comforting and then his hand started stroking her bare back. "That was…everything I imagined it to be." She hugged his body and squealed happily. "Are you happy?"<p>

She waited for Kakarot to confirm, but he didn't say anything. She figured it was his Saiyan pride, but then she looked up and saw his face. He looked calm, but she could see that there was something wrong in his eyes. "Kakarot, what's wrong?"

He had such a great night with her. He didn't want to ruin it. "I wanted to know if we could bond."

"Oh…" Chi-Chi's eyes widened with such great joy. She sat up and smiled, but she was pretty flabbergasted. "That's really serious. Wow." Her heart was racing and there were tons of butterflies in her stomach that made her wanna fly to the moon. "Kakarot, of course I wanna bond with you—"

"You don't have it." Kakarot was pretty angry. It was no one's fault, but it just sucked! "Whatever it takes…you don't have it. I didn't feel it. We can't connect."

"Oh." Chi-Chi was about to let herself be devastated, but she instead decided to get excited. "Well, we can still get married!"

"Married?" Kakarot shrieked. "Like in a human way?"

Chi-Chi snapped her neck offended. "I am a human, Kakarot! There's nothing wrong with that."

"But I'm a Saiyan, Chi! I wanna be a Saiyan and do things the Saiyan way. I'm Kakarot. I'm not…" He stopped himself from mentioning Goku. He figured Chi-Chi wouldn't understand anyway. He was a Saiyan warrior and he might not have been exactly like all the other warriors that went around the universe toppling civilizations, but there were some things that he just wanted to do. He wanted to bond. His mother was crazy and his dad was a pigheaded, but they somehow made things work with each other. He didn't want to sound like a sentimental fool, but he really did want something like that. "I think we should call it a quits…"

He was a brave guy, but he found it difficult to face Chi-Chi. And instead of easing her out of their unofficial relationship, he got out of the bed and started putting his underwear and pants back on.

Chi-Chi stared blankly at Kakarot for a few seconds. She was close to busting out in a fit of tears, but she had a habit of breaking through her emotions with fits of rage. "What?!" She found her shirt and her panties and practically jumped on Kakarot. "You take my virginity and then you break up with me?"

"You took my virginity, Chi!" he yelled. "Then you threw yours right at me." Kakarot did not want to feel like the bad guy. She did violate him after all. However, he felt pretty miserable. "I warned you, didn't I? I warned you that we weren't ever gonna be together."

Chi-Chi knew that was true. He did warn her time and time again, but she never believed him! She always had faith in her that she could overcome and make him change his mind. "No!" She beat on his chest, but her rage subsided and she began to whimper and moan on top of him. "Don't break up with me like this."

She had no Plan B. She had no other interests. She had focused so much of her life on Kakarot. She wanted to be his wife and have his children and cook him wonderful meals every day. She picked up her passion of cooking just for him and she let him corrupt her into being Nori. She couldn't blame all that on Kakarot, because she did enjoy every second of it. Anything was perfect when she got to be with Kakarot. She couldn't allow him to leave her. "Just…take some time to think this over. Don't let us end like this, Kakarot. Promise me that you'll think about this!"

Kakarot was filled with such guilt, even though he did warn her hundreds of times. He never called her his girlfriend. He always said they messed around. She had been trying to have sex with him since they were sixteen, but he resisted her until she stroked his tail. He did his very best to allude her. He did one selfish thing with her by wanting to see if they could bond and he felt responsible for destroying her entire world.

'_We have a lot of history. Maybe this decision isn't as easy as I think it is…'_ "I will…" It was really difficult to look at Chi-Chi, so he put on his shirt and made a run for it while she sobbed to herself on her bed and prayed that he made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Bardock sat with his eldest son, Summer, his mate, and his daughter around the kitchen table. Tora and Fasha were off practicing flying around the world one hundred times as a way to keep them busy while they discussed Kara's disturbing vision. Everyone was shaken by it. Kara sat in her mother's lap while tears escaped her eyes every so often. Bardock tried to get her to calm down, but she said that she could feel their pain in the moment. It was clear that Kara was much more in depth with her visions than Bardock and he let her be.<p>

Summer was also struggling with her emotions, and she wasn't the only one. Raditz was a warrior and he was not going to cry, but he was confused and felt completely powerless. "I don't know what to do, Father."

Bardock didn't know much of what he could do either. He didn't want to lose his granddaughter, so he had no choice but to have some faith in the family miracle worker. "Nothing is going to happen to Fasha."

"How can you be sure?" Summer asked.

"Because Kakarot is going to save her." Bardock knew what his boy was capable of and even though Goku hadn't exercised much of his brain, Kakarot was one of the greatest minds on the planet. "I know he can do it. He has to…"

* * *

><p>Before Kakarot came home, he decided to go for a nice swim to clear his head. He also needed to get the scent of Chi-Chi off of him. As he was wading in the water, he recalled that Cerina was the one who asked him to appreciate the little things in life. <em>'I guess I do have deep ties to Cerina that I didn't realize…'<em>

Raditz landed in front of Kakarot and was a little irritated that he was messing around, but he knew his father was having a difficult time. "How did it go?"

Kakarot came out of the river and put on his clothes. "We can't bond."

"So what happened?" he asked.

"I broke up with her and she refused to let me go, so I'm gonna think about everything."

"Good." Raditz nodded his head a few times, but he was uneasy. "Take your time, Kakarot. You shouldn't rush a decision like this." Raditz felt uncomfortable about asking his brother for help, but he had just helped him out a lot. He was just getting even. "But I've got a favor to ask of you."

Kakarot noticed that Raditz was very upset. "What's going on?"

It was difficult for Raditz to talk about it without him showing emotion, but he tried his best to be emotionless. "Kara had a vision last night about Fasha. She's gonna be the first fatality from the Baga Virus without becoming pregnant."

Kakarot was startled. He thought he would have time to solve her sickness. "How much time does she have?"

"Three years…" Raditz sighed heavily. "It hits when her menstruation cycle starts."

Kakarot loved fighting and that was the way he usually solved his problems, but there was no power level he could reach. He had to dedicate himself and really focus on how to save Fasha. "I'm not gonna let that happen. I'll go to the palace and collaborate with Bell on this. I swear, Raditz! I'll find the cure." After having put his brother through so much torment, it was the least he could do.

"Thanks." It was hard for Raditz to put so much trust in his little brother—not because he didn't believe in him, but rather because he didn't like that he couldn't do anything himself. "I'm…counting on you.

Kakarot had never really done anything for his brother specifically. He could fight to the death for his family but doing favors was just kind of too affectionate. However, he couldn't bring himself to disappoint his brother and let his niece die. He probably should have worked harder on the cure, but he was having a hard time with everything. It just wasn't his particular field of study. For that reason, he did decide to go to the palace so he could talk to Bell—perhaps the only Saiyan a little smarter than him.

Bell was talented, but she was more of a follower and not a leader. She was a head scientist in the palace and Kakarot got a kick out of seeing her supervise humans and Saiyans alike. She was just extremely awkward asking for updates and reports. When she spotted Kakarot, she sighed in relief. "Kakarot! How are you?"

"Not great." Kakarot spotted some of the tech they were using and was jealous. _ 'Jeez, maybe I should have chosen to work for Cellena.' _ "I just wanted to share notes about—"

"The Baga Virus?" She signaled Kakarot to follow her up a winding staircase up to a large office that had a big girl desk, yet Bell plopped down on a couch so she could be casual with Kakarot. "Your father talked to Queen Cellena and she relayed the message to me. Don't worry. We're gonna figure this out. Just let me take a look at your notes."

Kakarot reached in his pocket and pulled out a flash drive. "It's probably nothing." He was embarrassed that he needed help and that he wouldn't be a lot of help himself. "I'm not a geneticist. I don't even know what I'm doing."

She plugged Kakarot's flash drive up into a tablet she had and within a few minutes, she started smiling and nodding to herself. "No. This is good. This is stuff I haven't thought of before." She laughed and even snorted. "It's like your brain worked backwards from mine."

"Meaning…?"

"I think I can figure this out."

"Really?" Kakarot was so relieved!

"I mean, I might need to bunker down and maybe not work on the Task Force for a month or so, but I'm sure I can cure it now."

"That's great news!" _'Raditz will be so relieved…'_

"What's great news?" Queen Cellena said as she came into the room for an update.

As soon as she came in, Kakarot began to feel lightheaded and he stumbled back a little bit. "Uh…we've reached…a…"

Bell looked at Kakarot oddly. _ 'What's wrong with him?'_ "Kakarot had some really good findings. With our collaborative effort, I'm sure I can solve the crisis."

"That's good news." Cellena was very pleased to have such an epidemic for their women near solved. The only problem was Kakarot. "Kakarot, you look a little flushed."

"I do?" He asked.

"And distracted."

"I'm fine." He kept staring at Queen Cellena. There was something that he couldn't put his finger on, but he knew there was something wrong with her nose. "There's just a scent in the room…on you…that…"

She took a step closer with a wicked smile on her face. "Pleases you?"

"No!" he asked quickly. "That's gross." Then he became nervous. "I'm not saying that you're gross, my highness. I'm just…not into you…not that I shouldn't be. You're a very attractive woman, it's just…I don't know." He was shaky and beginning to sweat. He was usually so cool and now he was like a human nerd around a pretty girl.

Cellena tried not to laugh, but it was difficult. She took a moment and chuckled quietly to herself before pulling off her necklace and handing it to Kakarot. "Is it this?"

Kakarot was a little hesitant, but took the jewelry and held it up against his nose. As soon as he inhaled the aroma, he felt as if he had been enchanted. "Yeah. I guess it's that."

She tried not to laugh again. "My daughter borrowed this when she went out to dinner with Fenn last night."

"With Fenn?" Kakarot didn't want so sound interested, but he was definitely becoming irritated.

"Yes."

'_What is she doing hanging out with that guy? Who does that jerk think he is going out with Cerina? He's wasting her time. He'll never want her…'_ "I…I thought they weren't together."

"I'm not sure what they're trying to pull, to be honest. I just know that he's going to her ball and he'll be competing to be her mate." Cellena could tell how jealous Kakarot was. If she didn't know any better, she would have said that Kakarot was ready to commit murder. "You're going to her ball, aren't you?"

"She hasn't invited me," he said quite salty.

"She meant to get around to it. You are invited, Kakarot. She would love to have you there." She noticed that Kakarot had smelled the necklace a few times without even meaning to. "May I have my necklace back?"

Kakarot gripped it tightly._ 'What am I doing? I'm not gonna keep it for myself…'_ "Sure. Sorry. I didn't mean to hold onto it." He placed the necklace in her hands, though he did not want to.

Cellena put the necklace back on and smiled at the young Kakarot. "I'll see you around, Kakarot." She chuckled to herself happily as she left the room.

Kakarot collapsed in a chair and took a deep breath. He didn't know why he was so warm all of the sudden and why he couldn't smell anything other than Cerina's scent on that necklace.

Bell eyed Kakarot and his twitchy tail carefully. "Your tail just came back?"

"Yeah…"

"So you haven't experienced all of the traits of growing up?"

"You mean like my voice changing and inappropriate dreams?"

She laughed. "I mean like going into heat."

Kakarot shook his head. _ 'There's no way…'_ "I've never met that special someone, I guess."

"That might not be the case!" Bell was so humored by the fact that such an intelligent boy was in such denial. "You probably couldn't go into heat because you didn't have your tail."

"So?" he cocked his brow. He didn't know what she was getting at.

"Your tail is your connection to your primal Saiyan heritage. You can't transform without it. It makes you stronger. You can't feel the side effects of blutz waves properly without it. And I've observed that without a tail, you can't go into heat, despite being around that special person all the time."

"What's your point?" he asked annoyed, even though he knew what she meant.

She grinned from ear to ear. "I think you've got the hots for Cerina."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!" It was exciting to Bell. She was never involved in any romance personally, so it was intriguing to watch one happen right in front of her eyes. "But if you don't want to admit it to me, that's fine. But when you start going over the edge, come back to me and I'll give you something to calm you down. It's not a solution, but it might keep you from embarrassing yourself."

"I'm fine," he insisted. He really believed that he was fine. There was a scent in his nostrils that he couldn't get rid of, but he was going to deal with it because he could. He worked with Bell for some hours and came to the conclusion that he was not distracted. He was completely fine!

When he came home, the house had more furniture in it and of course a full stocked fridge. They would have to start on planting their crops again, but for the meantime, they were going to enjoy a dinosaur that Fasha and Tora hunted. Summer went to the store and got enough vegetables and spices for the meal from one of the cities that was still intact. Colleen wanted the meal to be nice considering all that was happening with her family. She just wanted everyone to be happy. "It's time for our first dinner in our newly rebuilt house. Let us eat!"

Everyone started digging in. Though Chi-Chi's food was excellent, they did miss Colleen's hearty meals. Colleen was pleased with herself until she saw her youngest son picking at his food instead of scarfing it down. "What's wrong, Kakarot?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "As a matter of fact, Bell was able to take my findings and apply it to what she knew. She thinks she'll be able to find a cure in the next few months."

"Really?" Summer was so relieved that she had to fight back a fit of tears.

"That's a relief." Colleen looked to her daughter and granddaughter who were ecstatic. They both had the virus that she passed down to them and was started because of her father's cruelty.

"Then why do you look so weird, Kakarot?" Bardock asked.

"And how come you're not stuffing your face?" Raditz asked amazed. He never thought he'd see the day.

"Because it doesn't smell as appealing as I remember." It was one of his favorite meals from his favorite dinosaurs, but something wasn't quite the same. He smelled it, and it wasn't as fragrant. It looked just appetizing, but the taste wasn't quite the same either. "Did you do something wrong, Mother?"

Colleen was holding a fork in her hand an in anger; her thumb pressed on it and snapped it in half. "Did you seriously just ask me that?"

Raditz eyed his brother confused. "Dinner tastes the same as it always does." He was already on his second helping of tail, which he knew to be Kakarot's favorite part.

Bardock was concerned with his boy. Not eating was serious for him. "Kakarot, you look a little feverish. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kakarot tried to continue eating, but it didn't even really taste like anything. His sense of smell was so whacked out.

"Oh!" Colleen's anger dissipated and she gasped and covered her mouth in excitement. "My little boy is going into heat!" she squealed. She didn't want to get emotional, but Raditz never went into heat before since he bonded with a human. She got up and walked behind her son and wrapped her arms around him.

"Into heat?" Summer laughed from disbelief. It was just so sudden and he was currently in between two girls. "Who has done this to you?"

"Cerina!" Kara teased.

"No."

"Cerina!" his mother squealed again.

"No!" Kakarot shrugged his mother off of him. He was warm and couldn't really take her extra body heat. Plus, he was really annoyed. "I'm not going into heat. Alright? I'm just not that hungry."

Raditz threw his hands up into the air. "It's official!"

Kakarot knew it was strange, but he was confident that he was not in heat. "I'm perfectly fine. Leave me alone." He pushed his plate away and went into his bedroom. He really wanted to leave, but Chi-Chi's place was where he went to cool off and he couldn't exactly go over to her place without knowing what he was going to do about his relationship with her.

"This is a mess…" He mumbled to himself. "But I'm not in heat." He was going to remain stubborn on the subject. It didn't matter if he felt a little feverish or if he couldn't quite stay still or if he had trouble sleeping and wasn't hungry. But eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

"_Kakarot."_

_He rose up in his bed and turned on the lamp next to his bed so he could see who had infiltrated his room. When he saw the beautiful face of Cerina, he began to blush incredibly hard. "What are you doing here?"_

_She was wearing a short, black lace dress that hugged her excellent physic. Kakarot would have never thought she would wear such a thing, and yet it was like it was crafted for her. She also had a smirk on her face that he often saw on Chi-Chi's was about to seduce him. "Remember when you asked me to give you a kiss?" she asked. _

"_Y-yeah…" he stuttered nervously._

_She eased onto his bed and began crawling toward him. "I'm here to give you a real one."_

_Kakarot expected that Cerina would give him a polite kiss on the lips, but as soon as she reached him, she aggressively pinned his back against the wall. Kakarot was almost startled by her behavior, but he was totally and completely turned on by her ravenous she-devil look that she was giving him. _

_He wrapped his arms around her and tasted her succulent lips. Her divine scent was making her taste even better. His fingers caressed her toned thighs as she began taking off his shirt. The brief moment that his nose was covered, he thought he would lose his mind. He could not bear not kissing her body and not inhaling her scent so deeply that she entered inside of him and filled his lungs with new life. "Cerina…"_

Kakarot opened his eyes and pulled the covers off of him. He was burning up and he wasn't exactly the only thing "awake". It was difficult to get the dream out of his head, especially since it felt so incredibly real. His heart was still beating at an incredible pace. _'I've gotta calm down…'_

He grabbed a pair of clothes and slowly opened his door. He didn't really sense anyone, so he figured that everyone was still sleeping. It was still pretty early, but he knew they had to be waking up soon. He was very quiet and tip toed into the bathroom that he unfortunately had to share with his little sister. Once he was safe and sound, he leaned up against the door and took a deep breath. _'What is this woman doing to me?'_

He locked the door so no one would disturb him. He didn't mind cold water, but a cold shower was something different entirely, but he really needed it. He usually needed to take a cold shower if his muscles were really sore after a match or if Chi-Chi had taken things a little too far. Dreaming about women so vividly was a little new to him. _'Cerina can't make me go into heat. I've gotta work things out with Chi…Shouldn't I?' _ He tried tilting his head up toward the shower so he could drown his senses and get Cerina's smell away, but it really was no use.

Kakarot jumped once he heard the door bust open and Kara came through in a rush. She must have broken the handle to get the darn thing opened. "Get out of here, Kara!" he threatened.

"I'm gonna explode!" Like most children, she waited until the last possible moment until her bladder started aching. "I'll only take a second."

Kakarot heard the little hissing that was much shorter than he anticipated and he prayed to whatever deity would listen not to let her get involved. Besides, she was only a little kid. _'Please don't notice. Please don't notice. Please don't notice!'_

Kara realized that there was no humidity, the fog had not ruined the mirror, and there was no steam. _'Kakarot didn't fight last night…'_ "Why are you taking a cold shower?"

'_Don't think about it. Don't think about!' _But it was hard not to. _'Darn it!'_

"Ew! Kakarot! That's so gross." Kara hurried to finish up and didn't even stay in the bathroom long enough to dry her hands after washing them. "I'm telling, Mom!"

Kakarot sighed heavily and began banging his head against the wall. He really just wanted to die. "I've gotta get out of here."

He heard Kara's panicked and disgusted screams as she explained some of what she had seen in her brother's head. She was a little traumatized and while Colleen and Bardock were pleased about their son's interest in Cerina, they were also horrified that their young daughter was exposed to his perverted thoughts.

Kakarot didn't want to hear their lectures or their praises so he hurried out of his house and decided to go into a city to get a good breakfast. When he landed, he didn't feel very welcomed. The residents that saw him looked at him very strange. They were frightened, but maybe a little offended that he would show his face. Humans were afraid to publically reject Saiyans, but they disliked them more and more each day.

That didn't stop them from being fascinated by them, which was something Kakarot learned the hard way when he walked by a magazine vender on the street and saw dozens of different publications with Cerina on them. Her scent wasn't as strong as it once was, but he was aggravated and slowly beginning to simmer with rage once he spotted a couple of covers with her and Fenn of them together at dinner.

Kakarot clenched his fists and started growling. He knew that he shouldn't have picked up any of the magazines, but he did it anyway. He skimmed through them until he saw articles about her and about him. He couldn't bear to read them. He just kept staring at Fenn's picture until his hands began to burn with his hatred. He didn't realize that he was releasing energy until the magazine turned to ash in his hands. _'Why is she tormenting me? She doesn't want Fenn. She wants me! What is he trying to pull?'_

The owner of the magazine shop wanted to demand that Kakarot pay for the product he destroyed, but he kept his mouth shut once he saw Kakarot pacing back and forth while muttering angrily to himself. He did not want to deal with a crazy Saiyan. He'd never get home to his family if he did.

"I can't get away from this girl…" She was literally haunting him and Fenn was mocking him by existing. "She doesn't realize that he's not the one. I just have to convince her…" Kakarot laughed to himself. "Or I could kill him…"

Kakarot began running his fingers through his hair as a way to release tension, but he was still pretty high strung. _ 'I've gotta do something…'_

Within a few minutes, Kakarot was in Bell's lab. "Bell!"

She looked surprised. "Back already?" But she wasn't really surprised.

"I'm not saying that I'm in heat. I just…" He tried to calm himself down, but there was always a new scent around him that was making him think of Cerina! He just couldn't deal. "Just give me whatever drug you have."

"Okay." Bell thought it was hilarious, but she didn't want to laugh at Kakarot. It might have ruined everything between the two of them and he needed to trust someone during his tough ordeal. "A little warning though. This is completely natural and we don't tend to fight against something like this."

'_Should I even fight against this?'_ Smelling Cerina's aroma was pleasing. It was almost like it was a drug that he wanted to indulge in. Fighting against it made him want to ram his head through a wall and rip off his flesh. "Well, how do I make it go away naturally?"

"Sex." Bell suddenly wasn't as much as a dork as she used to be and she smirked surprisingly very naughty at Kakarot. "Lots and lots of it."

Kakarot cocked his brow at her questionably. "Are you hitting on me?" Kakarot couldn't believe it! She was such a nerd, but apparently she was a freaky nerd!

"No. I'm just saying that I'm here as your doctor for professional reasons…" Bell started to blush. Kakarot was an attractive boy and he might have been a pig, but she wasn't exactly immune to his charms. Fenn was still her number one, but she was intrigued by coitus and wanted to engage in it herself. It was supposed to be enjoyable, so she didn't want to a virgin. "But seriously, it's very difficult to will this away. You're gonna have to sleep with Cerina."

Suddenly, there was a very dry lump in his throat. He knew her and it didn't exactly seem like she would do that, especially if she was running around with Fenn. Besides, he thought he owed it to Chi-Chi to make a rational decision and going into heat was making him completely and totally irrational. But he was practically burning to have her. It was quite the predicament. "And what if she doesn't want to?"

"Then you'll have to pleasure yourself with other women, like Fenn did."

"Like Fenn?" The sound of his name infuriated him. He assumed that Fenn went into heat after smelling Cerina and the thought of him wanting Cerina the way that he wanted her made his stomach start to do flips. Fenn was literally making him sick and he wanted to break his legs for it.

"Soko said that she was his first and then he went on from there." Bell was a little bitter about that, especially since Soko didn't care about him!

"Did you offer your professional services to him?" he asked very judgmentally.

"No. I'm still a virgin," she said disappointedly. It wasn't like she was embarrassed about it, but she did very much wanna be with someone as amazing as Fenn. He had been her crush for a very long time! "I'm gonna go ahead and give you this shot, but you're diving into the symptoms faster than anticipated."

"Meaning?"

"It's probably because you've spent so much time around her without your tail. Now your body is trying to tell you what your head doesn't want you to acknowledge." She went through some of her medical supplies and took a bottle of a clear substance from a small cooler. After she prepared a syringe and prepared to stick Kakarot, she knocked that he slightly flinched. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" he insisted. "I'm just a little weird with needles."

"Scared?" she laughed.

"No!" He started to blush from embarrassment and turned his head. "Go ahead and get it over with."

Bell chuckled to herself, but Kakarot was a decent patient and she was able to inject him with the temporary cure. "You're gonna have to stay away from Cerina for a little while."

"Why?" Kakarot could slowly smell other scents in the room and he began to immediately feel cooler and lest hostile. _ 'It's working…'_

"Because if you take in her scent from the direct source, it's just gonna make everything worse." She hadn't dealt with a lot of people in heat, because most Saiyans just got rid of their symptoms the old fashioned way and she believed that was the absolute best way!

'_Well, I certainly don't wanna lose a grip on reality.'_ "Alright. I'll keep my distance until I completely beat this thing." Kakarot didn't want to take the chance of bumping into Cerina at the palace, so he decided to go back home. He was determined to sleep it off and if he couldn't do that, there was always meditation. He was a brilliant person. He could overcome anything.

But when he landed at his house, that intoxicating aroma entered through his nose and filled him on the inside. He meant to fly away, but his feet began tripping forward until he was inside and staring at the girl who he had been burning for.

She smiled. "Hello, Kakarot."

"Princess Cerina!" He was so not casual, cool, or smug like he usually was. He was a complete and absolute mess and he didn't know how to stop. "What are you doing here?"

"As you know, I'm having a ball to celebrate my birthday." Cerina's heart was pounding as she handed Kakarot's shaky hands the invite. She didn't understand why she was so nervous, but she was grateful that he appeared to be just as uncomfortable as she. "My mother told me that I should drop this invitation off to you in person."

"Did she now?" Kakarot was suspicious about Queen Cellena's actions. After all, she was the one who introduced Kakarot to Cerina's scent that made him begin to experience such awful symptoms.

"Yeah. I just wanted you to know that with Bell working on the Baga Virus, she'll be staying at the palace and we need you."

"You need me?" He didn't mean to stare at her longingly, but he was finding it very hard not to want her.

"Yes." She slowly took a step toward Kakarot and placed her hand on his chest. "We make a great team, Kakarot. And when you return to headquarters, I'll take off all of my clothes for you and then we can make love."

"What?!" he barked shocked.

"I said that we have suspects that can shape shift and once I formulate a plan, we can make our move." Cerina laughed. "What did you think I said?"

"Nothing!" He tried to play it off, but he knew deep down that she was making him lose his mind. "I'm just really out of it right now…I guess."

Cerina noticed that he had begun to sweat and he was breathing heavily as he stared at her. She took a step forward and he stumbled back a little bit. She touched his forehead and his heavy breathing increased. "You feel a little warm, Kakarot. Are you alright?"

"I'm his mother," Colleen said from the family room doorway. She wanted to spare her son the torment he was feeling. "I'll take a look at him."

"Of course." Cerina smiled and stepped away. "Consider rejoining us, Kakarot. We miss you." She bit her lip before she took a few steps away from him. Then before she left, she gave him a flirty glance and smirk.

Kakarot didn't realize that he was taking slow steps toward the door to chase after Cerina until his mother rushed in front of him and pressed on his chest to stop him. "Kakarot, you are in heat."

"No. I'm not."

She laughed, because she absolutely could not believe that her son was in so much denial about it! "What is so awful about being in heat?" For Colleen, it meant finality. It meant confirmation. It meant that what she wanted was about to come to pass. "Cerina is a wonderful girl, Kakarot!"

"Because…" Kakarot did like Cerina. He even admired Cerina. He might have…he might have liked her more than what he actually realized. But there was still something in the pit of his stomach that made him resist the girl that was obviously meant for him. "What about Chi-Chi?" He furrowed his brows together and though he was not going to cry, his eyes had a certain shine to it. "I'm confused and I'm supposed to be figuring things out."

Colleen was surprised that her son would get emotional and would look so pitiful! _'He must really be fond of her…'_ Colleen knew that they were best friends, but she really had no idea how much he cared for the girl. "Oh, Kakarot!" She wrapped her arms around her boy and moaned sympathetically for him. "We can't fight chemistry."

"Then why are you with Father, then? Cellena made him go into heat."

And that was something that Colleen wouldn't ever forget, but by the time she found out about it, she was bonded with Bardock. She was now very confident in her relationship with her family. "I know, but it didn't work out between the two of them. She mated Vegeta and he eventually mated me. We bonded and as long as we're bonded, that doesn't matter. But you can't bond with Chi-Chi. Cerina will always haunt you, Kakarot. I don't want you to think about what could have been. I'm glad things worked out with your father and me, but I don't want it to be this complicated for you. I just want it to be right."

Kakarot took a deep breath. He genuinely needed to figure out if he wanted to build a life with her that would have been perhaps a more humanistic life. Would it be okay to have what Raditz had? He seemed to be incredibly happy with his half-breed brats and his naïve woman. But then again, Raditz was also bonded.

"Tell me why you want to be with Chi-Chi."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not dealing with this emotional nonsense!" Kakarot tried to get away, but his mother grabbed his hands and pulled him back to her.

"Look! If I'm going to consider opening my mind to the idea of this girl that I very much hate, you have to respect me enough to be open and honest about how you feel." She could see that her son wasn't budging, so she grunted and began to squeeze his hands until he started grunting uncomfortably from the pain. "Kakarot!"

"Geez!" He pulled his hands away and shook them to dull the pain. "She'd do anything for me."

Colleen crossed his arms and cocked her brow. "Well, that's selfish."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You can't want someone because of the things that they do for you. If you want someone to take care of you, then you're looking for a mother."

"I certainly don't need two." He cared about Chi-Chi, but he was cautious about her bossiness. He cared about his mother, but he didn't always like the noise. "I can barely handle you!"

Colleen punched her son in the arm. "Seriously, Kakarot! You have to be fond of things about them."

Kakarot tried to think, but it was difficult to concentrate on Chi-Chi while he had the scent of Cerina still in his noise. "She cooks well."

"Well, that's a given!" she laughed. "Tell me something else."

"I…" Kakarot cursed himself. "I…like…" He took a deep breath and then grunted. _'This is so embarrassing!'_ It was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his life. He had to mumble out his thought. "…the way she smiles."

"What was that?" she pestered.

"When we're together and we're having fun…" He titled his head from side to side. It was so difficult having to think about his feelings and put it into words that he actually had to say. "…she looks a certain way…like there's a piece of her that I didn't corrupt." Even though he was only with his mother who was more tenderhearted than him, he really felt embarrassed talking about it. That just wasn't the Saiyan way!

"And Cerina?"

"Mother…" Kakarot was trying to control himself from being driven crazy from Cerina, and his mother mentioned her again!

"I'm trying to help you." She placed her hands on the side of her son's face and led his eyes to her. "Let me help you."

"I don't know." He shrugged, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with that. "Sometimes it's the things that she says and does. She…challenges me." Kakarot didn't realize how much he liked that about her until he admitted to his mother.

"I see…" Colleen could understand her son's situation. _ 'He should probably talk to his father about it.'_ She pouted._ 'But they won't really talk about it. Bardock won't open up to anyone but his girls. They'd probably just stare at each other.' _ "You know that I like Cerina, but you are a man. I can respect your decisions."

"You will?" That was contrary to everything he knew about his mother. "Since when?"

She slapped her son on the back of the head. "Of course! I have to stop you from completely running your life, but for the most part, I will do my best to respect your decisions. Don't do anything rash with Chi-Chi if you choose her. We have to figure out what to do. Don't you dare tie our hands like Raditz did!"

Kakarot gave his mother a small smile. _'She would let me be with Chi-Chi if I chose her, but…I can't stop thinking about Cerina.'_ "I don't know what to do."

"Start with a good meal. You probably haven't eaten since you took in her scent."

"Yeah." Kakarot touched his stomach and it awakened and it roared in anger. "I guess you're right."

She patted him on the back and led him to the kitchen. Kakarot was still very conflicted, but a good meal always made him feel better. But his mother supporting him relieved him of some pressure, but also placed a burden on him. He wouldn't use his mother's total dislike of Chi-Chi against her. He had to make his decision solely based off of what and who he wanted.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** Sorry that there was really no action in this chapter, but I can say that Kakarot will make a clear choice in the next chapter. Sound off on who you want Kakarot to choose!

P.S. It's not a vote. I just don't hear a lot from some of you guys and I'm genuinely curious what everyone feels. But don't think your opinion doesn't count at all. I will reveal in the next chapter how you guys have impacted this triangle and it was indeed a lot!


	31. Chapter 31: Men and Women

**Q:** Who made Vegeta go into heat?

**A:** Nobody…yet…*smirks evilly*

Chapter 31

I do not own DBZ

Chi-Chi was sitting in her bed with the only friend she had left in the world: Chunky Monkey. It had been almost two weeks since Kakarot left to discover his answer. She was confident that he would choose her, but as time passed by, she replaced her confidence with desperation, and then moved on to pity. She had never relied on pity parties before, but things were different. She knew that she could actually lose him.

Krillin knocked on Chi-Chi's bedroom door like he did so many other times and again, he had no answer. He was beginning to get very worried, so he couldn't wait anymore and walked inside and hoped he wasn't punished. "Master Chi-Chi?"

"You don't have to call me that anymore, Krillin." She felt a little awful that Krillin still thought of himself as a slave. Now that he could go anywhere he wanted, he didn't know what to do. He was unprepared for the world. "There's no more tournaments. You're free. You might as well go find that hot earthling girl and try to start a family with her."

Krillin smiled as he thought about Maron. "Maybe I will one day, but you're upset. You and Kakarot are my only friends. I wanna be there for you two." Krillin was hoping that would cheer her up, but all he did was make her cry. "What's the matter? You've barely left this room in two weeks."

"I know, Krillin. I know." _'I feel so pathetic…'_ But she wasn't sure how to fix it! "I think I messed up with Kakarot. I finally seduced him, but he got really mad. Then he came back and decided to make love to me and…"

Her lip began to quiver, but then a smile broke through as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "It was literally the greatest moment of my life. I didn't know how much he loved me and then I felt it all the way through his fingertips. He was open, caring, and gentle. I didn't know Kakarot could be that way, not even with me." She had so much fun with her bad boy, but she always knew that there was something amazing inside of him that made him different than all the other Saiyans. She finally saw it.

"I'm sure he'll come back, Mas…I mean, Chi-Chi." Krillin blushed from not knowing how to be casual with her. "I know that he loves you."

"I know that he does…but I'm afraid he loves someone else." There had to be someone else. He didn't talk about anyone else, but he wouldn't break up with her without another reason. "He's always liked Cerina. He can bond with Cerina. He can't bond with me."

"But he has!" Krillin didn't have a ton of experience with people, but he knew what the two of them had together was special. "You two fit together. Everyone knows that. I know he sees it. I see it too." Krillin patted Chi-Chi on her leg as friendly encouragement. "Pull yourself together!"

She laughed at herself since crying didn't seem to be working out for her. "I know I should. My managers wonder where I am. They'd be appalled to see that I've been crying on my bed and eating ice cream."

Krillin looked into the tub of ice cream and saw that it was half eaten. His eyes bucked at the tiny Chi-Chi. He had no idea where she packed it away or how she could not be sick. "How about I get you some real food?"

She laughed to herself again. She just didn't have the heart to get up and cook for herself. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Kakarot insisted on keeping busy with his training and his father and cousins had time to spare. Bardock fought with Kakarot a little bit, but Kakarot was sloppy. Usually, he was precise and brilliant. It was clear that he was just punching and kicking hoping to get in a hit. Bardock quickly got bored and just decided to sit on the sidelines and watch the twins and Kara take on Kakarot. He was still much too fast for them all, but the three of them had learned to really work together and they could formulate plans without speaking to each other through Kara's abilities. Before Kakarot knew it, Tora disappeared and the girls pushed him in the chest. Before he could regain his footing, he fell over on top of Tora's body. While Kakarot was falling, the girls blasted Kakarot in the chest. Bardock laughed and shook his head. "Boy, you are out of it."<p>

Kakarot wasn't really that hurt, but he was pissed. "I'm fine!" He got up and took off his smoking gi. He was so frustrated with himself!

"Some people can work perfectly through their aggression, but you're someone who needs to remain pretty zen, Kakarot. Even when Goku was pissed, he was always focused."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. He didn't need to hear about his doppelganger.

"Why don't you go tell Cerina that you're in love with her?" Fasha asked.

"Uncle isn't into all that mushy stuff!" Tora yelled.

"He can't help it!" Kara said.

Tora was going to stand up for his uncle. "Tell him, Uncle Kakarot!"

He crossed his arms and looked away as he mumbled, "I'm not into that emotional crap."

Raditz walked out of his home and snickered once he saw his brother. He knew he had been a bit of a mess, but he seemed to be fighting off going into heat as well as he could, but Raditz didn't know if he could last. "Kakarot, I'm going to work."

"I thought it was your day off."

"Cerina had a breakthrough…and she wants you to join me." _'But that might be a bad idea if he just had his butt handed to him by children.'_ "You can join me if you feel up to it."

Besides being distracted, Kakarot thought he was getting a better handle on going into heat. He hadn't had an inappropriate dream in a few days and his sense of smell was slowly getting back to normal. _'It's risky, but I think I have to be around her to get over her. I need to see if her scent is going to set me off again.' _"Sure. I'm coming."

Krillin couldn't cook a lot of things, but he had learned how to take care of himself. He fried up some pork and boiled some rice and brought it to Chi-Chi. It wasn't anything very special, but her eyes lit up when he came in with a plate of food. "Here you are, Chi-Chi!"

"Great!" She took the plate from Krillin and deeply inhaled the scent of the pork. It excited her and she realized just how hungry she was. Then she got a brilliant idea and started scraping the pork into the tub of ice cream.

"What are you doing?!" Krillin asked horrified.

When she took her first spoonful with the pork, she thought she was in heaven. "This tastes delicious!"

Krillin couldn't believe she would eat something so weird. She was a professional chef. He looked closely at her tub and realized that it was a different flavor of ice cream. "Did you eat that other tub?"

Chi-Chi didn't exactly appreciate his judgmental eyes. "Yeah, but I was hungry. What's the big…?" Her heart began to race. "Oh…"

Krillin was naïve and he didn't know about men and women, but he did know that Saiyans did like to eat a lot and Chi-Chi did have sex with Kakarot. It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

"Maybe." Her eyes began to well up with tears, but she was also overcome with excitement. _'I don't know if that's better or worse. It will be dangerous if I am pregnant, but Kakarot is still a good man. He will stand with me if I'm having his baby.' _She smiled and laughed as she touched her stomach. _'My little Einstein!'_

Raditz watched his little brother as they entered the basement of the task force building. It was still being constructed, so that was their only space to really work. He knew his proud brother wouldn't say how he was really dealing with the problem, but it was obvious that he looked like he was going to freak out a little bit. _'Poor kid.'_

Then when Kakarot was before Cerina, her scent flooded into his nostrils. "Hi…"

She smiled happily. "I'm glad you're here, Kakarot. We've found your talking Pig."

"Really?" Kakarot crossed his arms. He was hoping that she was happy to see him for other reasons, but finding Oolong was good news. "Let me talk to him."

"Sure." Cerina pointed into a storage room that they were using as an interrogation room. "He's in there."

Kakarot tried not to look too much like a slave to Cerina's will and walked to the storage room with as much swagger and coolness that he could muster. When Oolong saw him, he smiled. "Well, if it isn't Kakarot! How ya do'n, Kid?"

"Not great, Oolong." Kakarot took his chair and flipped it around so he could sit in it the unprofessional way. "What are you doing here?"

Oolong crossed his arms and looked really pissed. "Everybody who went to my shape shifting school was brought in for questioning, but I had nothing to do with these robberies or the festival attack."

"And you're the last one from your school to be brought in?"

"No." Oolong questioned whether or not he could trust Kakarot, but he figured he had no choice. Besides, Kakarot knew that Oolong could hold his transformed state for that long. He didn't have the skill to perform all of those robberies, but he could think of one expert who excelled in class. "There's one more person that they can't find who isn't in the school records, but I remember her."

"Who?"

"Puar." He laughed evilly to himself. "I used to pick on her all the time."

"Puar, huh?" _'He better not be lying to me or I'm getting bbq pork for dinner.'_ "Give me a description."

"She's a blue, talking, floating cat. How is that for description?"

Kakarot didn't get the sense that Oolong was lying, but he certainly didn't trust the little pervert. "Alright. Puar. I will look into it." He got up and started heading toward the door.

"Are you guys gonna let me go?"

He smiled evilly and patted his stomach. "We were thinking about inviting you for dinner."

Oolong started freaking out. "Kakarot! You cannot eat me! I am not tasty! I swear I'm not!"

Kakarot walked outside to join the other chuckling Saiyans who had watched their little interrogation on screen. "So maybe it's this Puar person."

"It's a start." Cerina wasn't pleased how long it was taking to wrap up the Wolf Tribe case, but they did make progress every day. They had found dozens of identities that the shape shifter used. They found a shape shifting school and temporary shut it down and looked through their records to track down every single student and the one they probably needed to find had already erased her name from the record books. Oolong was hard to find, but proved to be well worth it.

Cerina noticed that Kakarot was standing awfully close to her and she started getting uncomfortable once she noticed he sniffed her hair. "Kakarot, I think you should head home."

"Why?"

Besides being weirded out, she also noticed that he was sweating and his eyes kind of looked a little glossed over. "Because you seem a little sick. Go home."

He looked at Fenn. He seemed pretty relaxed sitting in front of the computer screens next to Bell. There was no reason to hate him and want him dead, but he kind of really did. He didn't trust him and he didn't want to leave him alone with Cerina, but she wanted him to go home and there wasn't much he could do. "Okay…"

Kakarot had every intention of going home like Cerina suggested, but he stopped once he got halfway. Once again, he had her scent trapped in his nose. His heart was racing and he couldn't stand the thought of not being near her while he knew that Pak, Arti, and Fenn were with her. There were other men on the team that he didn't know. What if he they tried to touch her?

He was running out of time with Chi-Chi and his mind was still hazed. There was only one thing to do to get Cerina out of his head and out of his nose.

Cerina was being escorted to her room by Fenn after a long day. She was tired and frustrated and just wanted to get in the shower after having humans explode all over her. "Why do you look so depressed?" Fenn asked. "We captured some of the Wolf Tribe inmates who escaped during the festival. We interrogated them."

"And they didn't know where Puar or her partner is and now they're all dead."

"I'm sorry." Fenn laughed at himself a little embarrassed. He didn't fail very often, but he figured any technique someone else could master, he could easily pick it up. "I thought I had control of your technique. I just need some more practice."

"You had enough practice for one day." She rolled her eyes. He pestered her about learning her interrogation methods. She finally caved after he agreed to be her fake boyfriend, and the results were disastrous. She needed a shower to get all of the blood out of her hair. "And by the way, I don't think my mother is buying our relationship."

"Maybe I should do what she wants." He didn't feel comfortable with Cerina's evil glare, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with her mother watching their fake relationship through a microscope. "I'm not saying I want to leave you, but I want to help the empire any way that I can. You're not opposed to me teaching others to control themselves."

"No, but…I need you, Fenn! You're my best friend and potentially my mate." Fenn played along quite well, but she could always tell when he was uncomfortable. "What is so awkward about the two of us?"

"You mean besides the fact that you'd rather have Kakarot?"

"Well, I'm not your first choice either." The two of them got a laugh out of it. She really wanted to know who the girl was who stole his heart, but he would not budge on the matter. "I will see you tomorrow for our charade date. Then the next day, there's my ball…"

Fenn grinned awkwardly and gave Cerina a polite kiss on the cheek for any onlookers. He liked kissing her like a girlfriend, but he felt guilty every time he enjoyed it. _'My life is a mess all because of women…' _ But he would do just about anything for Cerina. "Goodnight."

Cerina shook her head as she went into her room. She wanted him to be a little bit more convincing, since her mother was picking through their relationship with a fine tooth comb. But since she was about to be bound to someone, she decided to enjoy the night to herself and started with heading toward the shower.

She didn't even notice that Kakarot was hiding in her closet, but why would she? He was suppressing his energy. He didn't mean to be creepy or a stalker, but he really needed to see her and he wanted to wait for her. But then he was drawn to her scent and it was strongest in her room. He just kind of enjoyed being in her aroma and when he sensed her coming, he panicked and headed for the closet.

'_I am such a creep right now…'_ Kakarot didn't want her to discover him in the closet, so he crept out and waited for her. He started to sit on her bed at first, but then he was worried that he would look like an even bigger pervert, so he paced around the room nervously for her. _'Soon, I won't be in heat anymore. I just need to convince me to relieve me. That's all…'_

"Kakarot!" Cerina contained her scream, but that was only so the guards wouldn't kill him. It was very possible that she would still do it herself! She was wet and wrapped up in a white towel. "What are you doing in my room?" she seethed through her teeth angrily.

It was a good thing that Kakarot was willing to surrender to Cerina, or else he would have failed anyway. Her body was just beautiful and even though he knew that already, it was suddenly truer. "I just needed to talk to you."

Cerina instinctively pressed her towel tighter to her body. "About what?"

"I…" Kakarot eyes zoomed in on her luscious lips. They were absolutely perfect—not too thin and not too plump. "I just…"

She was cautious and ready to beat Kakarot if she had to, but for some reason, she hesitated and his lips pressed forcefully into hers. She was stunned, but she didn't want her first real kiss with Kakarot to start off awkward like her kiss with Fenn, so she quickly surrendered and everything just clicked together. He pressed his hand against her back and pushed her up against his chest. She didn't start to regain herself until Kakarot's hand began pulling on her towel. "Oh, wow."

She pushed herself away from him and took two seconds to breathe, but then he attempted to dive back in and kiss her lips again. "Kakarot. Kakarot, stop!" She continued shoving him until she had three feet of breathing room. "Wow!" She touched her lips and realized how much she absolutely enjoyed the taste of Kakarot. Her skin still felt where he had touched her body and she wanted to feel him again. She just didn't understand what was going on and she didn't want to rush things. "What's come over you?"

Kakarot felt like his mind was going to collapse if he couldn't have her. That angered him, but he had a difficult time being angry with her. "You."

"Me?" she laughed hysterically. "What have I done?"

"I don't know what you've done to me, but you're driving me crazy!" He was desperate and oh so pathetic. He hated himself, but he couldn't help it! "I can't think straight. I can't focus on anything but your scent. My blood is on fire. My skin is burning to touch yours. I'm dying!"

Cerina had noticed that he looked feverish when she saw him early, but he looked crazed on top of that_. 'My scent has made him go into heat, but I was with Fenn before he decided to go off of the rails. I never saw him this bad!'_ Cerina was taking a risk getting close to him, but she needed to feel his head. "You're burning up!" _'What's wrong with him?'_ "Kakarot, I think you need medical attention."

"No, I don't." He smiled and grabbed her arms. "Bell said the only cure was lots and lots of sex from you."

Her eyes grew large. "Excuse me?"

"But I'm not in heat," he said while shaking his head stubbornly and laughing without reason. "I'm just…" He couldn't finish his thought. Her scent took over him again and he began pecking her lips until he started exploring her face and neck.

'_What should I do? If I made him go into heat, the only options are for me to have sex with him or for him to have sex with other girls. I don't want that!'_ Cerina stopped resisting for a little while, but then she couldn't help herself from feeling uncomfortable. "Wait!" She had to physically push him off of her. "I don't want angry animal sex to be my first time."

"Why not? My parents love angry moon sex!"

She knew that her parents did too and so did her brother. But she was a virgin and last she knew, Kakarot was one as well. She wanted her first time to mean something. She wasn't even sure if Kakarot genuinely cared about her. "Kakarot. Focus in on me."

She grabbed his face and forced him to look into her eyes, but the lights were on and nobody was home. He almost looked like he was intoxicated. There was no reasoning with him. "Okay, never mind. Just…lock the door."

Kakarot gleefully smiled and charged the door, but before he could turn around, Cerina clasped her hands together and swung her fists as hard as she could on Kakarot's back, knocking him on the ground unconscious. "Sorry, Kakarot."

Cerina did feel awful about not allowing Kakarot to indulge in her, but she was a bit of a sucker and a romantic. She took a deep breath and sat on the floor next to him. At least he was peaceful for a little while, because he'd be furious when he woke up!

She couldn't let anyone know about Kakarot coming into her room uninvited and coming onto her the way that he did. Her father was due to return soon and he would have killed Kakarot. She contacted the only person who she trusted and could do something about it. Bell had nothing better to do anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me he was in heat?" Cerina asked her.

"I thought it would have been obvious. Besides, he wouldn't even admit it to himself." Bell brought a much stronger dose of medicine to suppress his burning desire for Cerina, but not even she had any true confidence in science. "I think you should just put out."

"Bell!"

"What?" She shrugged her shoulders. "He's a sexy man. You're a sexy woman. Remove the 'y' from the equation and you've got sex! You two are genetically compatible with each other. There's no stopping it!"

Cerina knew that, but she wanted her first time to be special. Kakarot disappeared after she decided to keep her powers dormant and when he finally popped back up, he wanted to bang her brains out? That was unacceptable! "What's wrong with him? I don't think Fenn had it this bad."

"Well, Kakarot's tail just grew in. He's kind of getting jumped by his instincts. It probably feels awful…" Bell considered if she should tell Cerina about the next part. _'This might freak her out.'_ "But I have observed that some Saiyans are just more…attractive."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother's pheromones are particularly powerful. I made this serum because there were several soldiers that came to me on the down low after your mom made them…"

"Oh…" Cerina began to blush from embarrassment. "That's…really gross!" She silently squealed in disgust. It felt like her skin was crawling. It had to be young soldiers coming to Bell, because the older soldiers would have already been exposed to Cellena and wouldn't have come to Bell. "She's bonded to my father. How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I guess your mother was built to be a queen." Bell was a little jealous. Cellena was already so perfect. She didn't need any more help from her genetics. "You've probably got super pheromones too."

"So you're saying I could probably make someone go into heat after I'm bonded to Kakarot or Fenn or whoever?"

"Yeah, that may be the case." Bell thought it was fascinating, but she could clearly see on Cerina's face that she thought it was a bad thing. "If you don't mind…I could take some blood samples and try to figure this thing out. It can just be between the two of us."

'_Geez! This is just awful. I'm gonna make other guys crazy like Kakarot my whole life?'_ "I think I would be open to understanding this."

"Good." Bell was quite excited! "Well, I'm gonna go get some sleep. Busy, busy day tomorrow. You have to find a dress for your ball."

"I had hundreds of dresses sent to me. I have to merely pick one." She sighed and plopped on her bed. She was going to watch over Kakarot to make sure he was okay. He was acting like a lunatic, but she felt that it was her fault. _'But I guess I better get used to telling guys no.'_

She watched over Kakarot and he didn't begin to wake up until about an hour before the dawn. As soon as he started to open his eyes, he started grunting in pain. Cerina felt guilty again. Perhaps she hit him too hard. "Are you feeling any better?"

Kakarot began to get up slowly, but he stumbled. His back was killing him, but he cracked it and began to feel a little bit better. "What happened?"

"I knocked you out."

Kakarot's anger went up to one hundred on a scale of only ten. "What is wrong with you?" he screamed at her. "You have to feel what I'm feeling! It's natural, Cerina."

She tried shushing him. No one but Bell knew that he was in her room and she did not want everyone in the entire palace to think she was engaging in sex two days before she had a ball to find suitors! "Kakarot, I'm not saying that I don't want to be with you, but…Not like that." Kakarot was her favorite. She wanted him to win her tournament and in a perfect world, she wouldn't be having one at all. But she also needed the tournament to know how much he wanted her. "I want it to be right."

But Kakarot didn't care about her emotional nonsense. It just sounded like complete and total crap! "This is because you wouldn't unleash your powers. You've cut off your primal instincts, Cerina." All of that time he spent obsessing over Cerina and she not only rejected him, but knocked him out when his back was turned? "You're pathetic! You might as well be a human."

Kakarot wasn't feeling the lustful desire to have her; he was just so pissed off! Cerina was powerful and her skill was undeniable, but she wasn't much of a Saiyan besides that and that was her choice. "I don't even know why I'm wasting my time. You'd probably be a disappointment anyway."

Cerina silently gasped with his verbal slap to the face. She would not cry in front of Kakarot. She was determined not to cry at all, but her heart did feel like it was shattered into pieces once he stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut. _ 'I'm sorry, but…'_ She gritted her teeth. _ 'No. I'm not apologizing for wanting to preserve myself until I'm ready.' _She was only fifteen! She would be sixteen soon, but...She just…she just couldn't.

* * *

><p>Kakarot flew home and came in hot and fast like a supernova. He was grunting, cursing, and mumbling to himself. He just couldn't believe how unbelievable that girl was! "Chi-Chi would have never…!" He yelled in frustration again. He would have pulled out his hair if it would have grown back. "Stupid girl!"<p>

"Are you okay?" Bardock asked his son. He was going out for an early jog and saw his son engaging in his crazed rant. He had never seen his son so whacked out in any version.

"No! I am not okay! She was supposed to concede to me, but she refused me! I wanted this over with!"

"Riiiiiiight…" It wasn't funny, but Bardock started snickering. "She's got you bad, Son."

"I should just choose Chi-Chi. I want her. I like her. We're best friends. Then Cerina would feel like an idiot!"

"Yeah, but you might feel like one yourself one day." Bardock remembered what it was like to be involved in that predicament, but he quickly indulged in his primal instincts with Cellena. "I know this is hard son, but let's fight this out."

"Fight it out?" Kakarot questioned.

"Yeah. You're overly aggressive right now, so take it out on me."

Kakarot did not have to be asked twice and charged his father. Bardock was caught off guard and he landed on his back and skidded across his property several hundred feet until he regained himself and then he flew into the sky so they didn't tear up the terrain. His son didn't mean it as a cheap shot. He was just on edge, so Bardock laughed. "Come on, Boy! I'm ready for you!"

Kakarot's mind really wasn't so hazed, but he was very aggressive and had a lot of momentum. Bardock had to move the fight away from their home, because Kakarot was lost in the battle. After a while, Kakarot began to calm down and enjoy it. It was the most fun either one of them had in a while during a spar. They fought for two solid hours until neither one of them could really stand anymore. Kakarot collapsed on the ground panting. "That…felt…good."

"Yeah, that was nice." Bardock sat next to his son to catch his breath. "I hope your mother has a good meal prepared, because I worked up quite the appetite."

Kakarot's head was a lot clearer and now that he had calmed down, he realized he was still upset with Cerina, but he did still wonder if he could start a life with Chi-Chi. She was…unpredictable. Sometimes, it was annoying. Other times, it was sexy. Cerina had surprised him, but that was because he underestimated her a lot. She didn't really have a lot of spontaneity. After his lustful desire for Cerina was gone, would he be bored with her? He didn't know. Bonding with Cerina was a great guarantee at a good life, but Bardock was the best source to find out how Chi-Chi would be. Kakarot very well didn't want to ask, but he felt like he needed to know. "You used to be for Chi-Chi…"

Bardock looked at his son confused. He couldn't believe he was willing to talk about it! "I still am…in certain circumstances. Seeing how she is now worries me. She's not like how she was."

"And I'm not like Goku." Kakarot knew that bothered his father that he wasn't his perfect son that was the strongest in the universe and saved earth time after time, but he had to get over that. "Maybe Chi-Chi and I fit better in this new world."

"Maybe…" Bardock took a deep breath and really thought about it. He did think Cerina was a good choice, but it was hard not to think of Gohan and Goten and their decedents.

"Would you have cheated on mother if you hadn't bonded?"

"No," Bardock laughed at the thought of how despicable he was, "but that's probably because Cellena wouldn't cheat on Vegeta."

Kakarot gaffed in disgust of his father. "What about honor? Humans can be faithful. Wouldn't your honor prevent you from betraying Mother?"

"I didn't really respect our relationship a whole lot. I never bothered cheating on your mother—because I didn't want to deal with any other woman's mouth and your mother is more than efficient when it comes to sex—"

"Don't need to hear that." It didn't matter how old Kakarot got, he still didn't want to hear about how great his mother was in bed.

Bardock chuckled. He couldn't pick with Raditz like he used to, since Raditz said inappropriate things around his children occasionally, so they had a mutual understanding. Kakarot could still be tormented though.

But Kakarot didn't want to be tormented. Bardock realized that he had a duty to help his son, so he put in his best effort to make him feel better. "Humans get married and Saiyans bond. It doesn't mean that we don't screw up and either way, we're supposed to be accountable. I had to find a reason that made me want to be accountable."

"Which was?"

Bardock looked away. He was not answering that question out loud, though the answer was always easy. "Come on, Boy. Let's go eat breakfast." He stood up and started stretching. "Just choose who you want. Don't worry about us and what we pressure you to do."

Kakarot nodded. It was nice that his parents were going to respect his decision. He knew his brother would. Kara just wanted him to be happy, though she seemed to lean more toward Cerina. Summer liked Cerina, but she was the only one who preferred Chi-Chi, but that was mostly because she would have liked another human in the family. She also hoped that Chi-Chi would tone down her whorish qualities once she matured. Kakarot figured she could. When she was at work, she was professional and classy. She could make a good homemaker if she really wanted to. She was kinky because...well, because it turned him on and she'd do anything to please him. _'She would do anything for me...'_

"Kakarot…"

"Yeah?"

"I was impressed with how you helped Cerina save the world and I'm grateful that you cooperated with Bell and now Fasha and Kara will be okay. Your mother was hopefully joking around about having another child and…" Bardock didn't want to seem like he was getting emotional, but he smiled. "…she'd have the freedom to do that because of you."

Kakarot was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "What's all this mushy stuff about?"

Bardock crossed his arms at his son. "I think you might be ready for me to teach you another technique."

"Instant Transmission?" His eyes lit up and he got excited, like when Goku was about to fight someone really strong or when Chi-Chi finished his favorite dinner.

'_I'm not sure about that one. That might be a lot of temptation in his present condition.'_ "I was thinking…Spirit Bomb. It's a great last ditch effort attack." _ 'When you can aim, anyway.'_

Kakarot pondered it for a moment. He still wanted to learn Instant Transmission, but the Spirit Bomb was another powerful attack. The potential was limitless. "Does Raditz know that one?"

"No."

Kakarot smiled. "Then sure, but I wanna learn Instant Transmission as soon as I perfect the Spirit Bomb."

'_That'll give me a few months.'_ "Deal."

The two of them decided not to return home, because they would get distracted with Colleen and everyone else. They scrounged up their own food and concentrated on training. It wasn't exactly easy for Kakarot to focus, but he was putting in his best effort to pay attention. It didn't help that his father wasn't a great teacher. He sure did like to give orders though.

But while Kakarot had to try to be one with nature or whatever, he did start to meditate on his choice of mates. Since he wasn't so angry, he was able to see how much of a creep he was being with her. _'She probably doesn't even wanna speak to me. I must be uninvited from her ball…'_

But he was going to try not to let it bother him. _'I can just be with Chi-Chi…'_ But why did he have to even choose? He didn't want kids any time soon. He at least wanted to be a Super Saiyan first. He didn't want to settle down like Raditz. He needed to be on top of his game. _'Chi-Chi and I don't have to start a family or a home right now. We can keep fooling around. I don't wanna settle down with her right now and I know she'll wait if I want her too…'_

So it was settled. He wasn't going to be invited to Cerina's ball. He couldn't have her. He could be with Chi-Chi in…five years or so. Maybe then, he could have a kid. It wasn't going to bother him at all that he wasn't with Cerina.

"Are you paying attention?" Bardock asked while smacking his son in the back of the head.

"Of course I am!" he spouted angrily.

"I can read your mind, Kakarot. You're still thinking about Cerina."

"I'm over Cerina," he said defensively.

Bardock rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Kakarot. Concentrate!"

Kakarot pushed the thought of Cerina and Chi-Chi out of his head while he tried to focus on the energy of the earth around him.

When the sun began to set, the men returned home hoping to get a great tasting and hardy meal, but they didn't smell anything when they walked inside. Then Bardock saw Colleen dressed in blue jeans and a tank top and he had a serious case of déjà vu. "You're about to go pick out dresses with Cellena?"

She cocked her brow. "Did you have a vision about this moment?"

"Yeah." It wasn't that Bardock had completely forgotten, but it all went hiding away in his mind. Now that it was happening, it was weird. "Cerina left an envelope? Is it an invitation?"

"That's what it looks like, but Kakarot was already invited to her ball." She went to the coffee table in the living room and picked up the envelope. She didn't plan on reading it, because her son's curious expressions were funny. "She had one of her servants drop it off."

"I'll open it." Bardock snatched it out of Colleen's hands. "Kakarot is pretending that he doesn't care about Cerina." He saw that Kakarot was pretending not to look at the envelope, but then he did a few times anyway. Bardock read it came up with a plan so quickly that it was hard not to smile, but it was necessary, so he restrained himself. "She doesn't want you to come anymore."

Colleen attacked first and asked questions later. "You screwed something up?"

Kakarot didn't even have time to figure out how emotionally conflicted he was before his mother started smacking him in the head. He took the first couple, but eventually fought her off once he started aching. "Geez, Mother! Maybe I need some mercy."

"You don't deserve mercy!" She reached for her son's neck, but Bardock grabbed her waist and pulled her away. "What did you do?"

Kakarot touched his head where he was bleeding! One of his mother's nails nicked him pretty good during her savage beating. "I said some things—"

"That you didn't mean!" She grunted, but she did begin to calm down. "Kakarot, maybe you shouldn't lash out. I know you want to act tough when things don't go your way, but you're gonna sabotage yourself."

'_This doesn't make any sense. She wouldn't have just rejected me like this. She's been into me since we were kids. She can't just dump me…'_ He grunted from his immense frustration. "Whatever."

He wasn't going to be dumped by a prude and then have his mother kick him in the face while he was down. He was done with Cerina, just as she was done with him. "I'm gonna go fly around a little bit." He stomped through the front door and slammed it as hard as he could.

Bardock thought it was pretty hysterical how irritated his woman was. "I was lying by the way."

"Oh…" She giggled about her child abuse. "I'm still not apologizing to the boy. He's an idiot."

"The smartest kind of idiot there is." He crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall. "That's what makes it so hard to raise him."

"But he's pissed at Cerina now. He's probably going to just run off to Chi-Chi. He's stubborn and pigheaded like his father." She gasped. "He's still in heat! He's gonna have sex nonstop until it passes with her and then we'll have more half-breeds to hide from the empire!"

Bardock had forgotten to factor that bit of information in his scheme, but Kakarot had a lot of will. _'If he's been fighting it off this long, he better not wuss out now. Besides, he's not the type of guy who can have sex with a woman while thinking about another.'_ "And like his father, Kakarot doesn't like being told 'no'. He will probably go to Chi-Chi, but I guarantee you, he's gonna confront Cerina and he'll have to make his decision."

"Oh yeah?" she asked curiously and with a bit of disbelief.

"Yeah." _ 'When Cellena broke things off with me, I didn't leave it at that. I didn't let it go until she started making an embarrassing scene. I had too much pride to battle through with her.' _ "Either he'll realize that he wants Cerina or he'll convince himself that she's not worth the hassle. Either way, he makes his decision."

Colleen was trying not to be angry or nervous about Kakarot's choice. She promised that she would respect it, but she wasn't sure if she and Chi-Chi could ever truly get along. "Have you seen him compete in Cerina's tournament?"

"I have…" Bardock hadn't forgotten his vision, but he knew that visions could change. After all, Kara somehow saved Colleen. But if everything he saw pertaining to Kakarot and Cerina came to pass, there were difficult times ahead. "…but there's a problem."

"What?"

'_I really hope she doesn't blow a gasket...'_ "I think he might make it to the end. As far as the rules are concerned, the men fight each other and the last one standing gets Cerina."

"Yeah. So?"

"I saw him fighting her." It was a very clear vision. He could still remember how fiery Cerina's eyes looked. He had never seen her be so angry, not even when she confronted him about blocking her powers. "She was really angry…"

"Great!" She threw her hands up. "What is that idiot gonna do?"

"I don't know, but considering how pissed she was, it's gonna be bad."

* * *

><p>Kakarot did only intend on flying around for a little while, but he was sure he was done with Cerina. He figured he might as well go see Chi-Chi and tell her that. Then, the two of them could bash Cerina together. They used to make fun of her together.<p>

When he landed on her balcony, his heart started to race. He hadn't considered the fact that she would demand and answer about their future relationship. Taking things slow probably wouldn't have been an option for her, especially if they continued having sex. They could always not do that…but now that Kakarot had experienced it, he didn't really want to not do it for a while. It was like she awakened a sleeping dragon when she stroked his tail. _'This is complicated. Maybe I should go back home.'_

Chi-Chi was sitting on her bed, wearing one of Kakarot's sweatshirts. She kept looking at the window hoping that he would just pop up and make all her dreams come true and when she finally saw him, she had to fight off her tears. "It's open!"

Kakarot heard her yell and cursed himself. _'I shouldn't' have hesitated…' _He opened the window and walked in slowly. "Hi, Chi."

"Hi, Kakarot." She smiled with such hope that it lit up her entire face. She had a particular glow, but that could have been from being pregnant. "How have you been?"

"Fine. I'm just a little…" Kakarot's eyes followed Chi-Chi as she got off the bed. She wasn't wearing any pants and her legs were suddenly like beautiful towers. "I don't know…" _ 'What's wrong with me?' _

She placed her hand on Kakarot's chest and looked into his eyes. "Have you thought about us? Have you come to a decision?"

"I have…" He came to realize that Cerina's scent was still in his nose and had never left and while he wasn't exactly hallucinating, he still wanted to have sex. He could slightly smell Chi-Chi, but his eyes still somehow connected to his lower brain. "And I—"

"I have to tell you something first!" Chi-Chi was shaking. _'We're gonna be a family…the three of us together.'_

"What is it?"

As Chi-Chi stared into the eyes of the man that she loved more than anything, she began to realize what she was doing. She knew that he might have freaked out, but he would have been responsible and would have raised their child to be a great fighter like him. He would have protected her from whatever hurt, harm, and danger came her way. She could trust him with her future. But he would make the honorable choice and she still would never know if he really chose her. At the end of the day, didn't Kakarot need to be happy? "Whatever you decide, I'm gonna stand by it."

Kakarot pressed his forehead gently against Chi-Chi's. He knew that he cared about Chi-Chi. He was happy when he was with her. He knew she could please him physically and he was really craving to get his fill! But one thing he knew was that she wasn't exactly what he was craving and he cared about Chi-Chi too much to be with her and think of someone else.

He controlled himself and stood up straight. "I think there's someone else…"

Her eyes began to well up with tears and her lips began to quiver. "Cerina?" Her chest was aching and her fingers trembled as she instinctively held on tighter to the man she didn't want to let go.

"Please don't cry, Chi. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't even want to fall for this stupid girl and now..." When his father told him that Cerina didn't want him to come to her ball, he was pissed! He didn't like rejection, but it was more than that. He couldn't stand the thought of Fenn having her and it was more than his hormones. He could never stand the thought of it. He actually was jealous! For whatever reason, there was something in Cerina that drew him to her, just as she was drawn to something in him. He didn't want to settle down, but settling down with a Saiyan probably wouldn't have stalled him at all. His father was very powerful. He didn't want to raise a kid at the moment and they could cool it as far as that went. But if he wanted Cerina, he had to accept that he had a year of not being mated and then he'd have to consent. Otherwise, he was going to lose her forever. He just had to commit!

But it was also true that he didn't want to lose Chi-Chi either. He really couldn't imagine his life without her. "I hope we can still be partners."

But her heart was broken. She was so angry! She wanted to beat the snot out of him, but it wouldn't have done any good. He was too strong. But if he was in her life, he would know about the baby. The royal family would know about the baby. Their child would be in danger. Kakarot couldn't be with Cerina. He couldn't be a Saiyan prince! _'Then he would resent me forever and nothing would change…' _"No. We can't."

She beat on his chest and pushed him away. "I don't ever want to see you again, Kakarot!"

He furrowed his eyes together and laughed in disbelief. "Come on! You can't mean that."

It was the hardest thing she ever had to do. "Get out."

"Chi—"

"Get out!" she screamed before he could touch her.

Kakarot was in awe of her. After everything they had been through, they couldn't even be friends? She couldn't respect his wishes? She couldn't try to be happy for him? "It's been nice knowing ya." He stormed out of her window for the final time, determined not to ever come back.

Chi-Chi lost the feeling in her legs as all the air escaped from her lungs. She cried until she was sore. Eventually, her breath returned to her and she gasped and wailed as if she was already giving birth to her baby.

Her father heard his daughter's cries and squeezed through her door and knelt down to her side. "How did he take the news?" he asked.

Chi-Chi would have laid on her floor and lost her mind there for days if she was left alone, but she liked looking strong. Therefore, she sat up and wiped her tears away. "I didn't tell him, Dad. I couldn't."

Ox King was not thrilled about his daughter being pregnant, no matter how much he liked Kakarot. But he at least thought his daughter was about to get married. "Kakarot is a nice boy. I'm sure if you told him that you were pregnant, he would wanna do the right thing."

"That's the problem, Dad. I don't want him to stay with me because it's the right thing. I wanted him to be with me because he loved me…" She struggled not to cry, but she couldn't keep herself from falling into her father's chest and finding comfort in his arms.

"It's okay. Calm down." Ox King was furious, but it was hard not to crumble apart when his daughter was so broken. "Everything is gonna be okay. I promise."

Krillin came to check up on Chi-Chi and heard how disastrous her day was. She was upset, but she didn't want to break down in front of Krillin, no matter how much support he was offering. Besides, she had cried enough to her father. But by the time she explained it all, he was the one who was upset. "But we're a team! What are we gonna do without Kakarot?" Krillin questioned if he could still be friends with the both of them while she was keeping such a big secret from him. "Are you really never gonna tell him about your baby?"

She shrugged. "All this time I've wanted a family, but who was I kidding? Queen Cellena hates me. I'm gonna be killed and they're gonna take my baby away from me. But if Kakarot ends up becoming a prince, he can help our baby. He can keep it safe."

"How are you gonna hide the fact that you're pregnant with a Saiyan?"

"I'll think of something." _'I know a lot of people in the underworld. Besides, I do have a lot research on this subject. I'm not completely alone...'_ "When the time is right, I'll tell Kakarot." _'This may be pathetic of me, but I haven't given up all hope yet.'_ "Besides, just because he chose Cerina doesn't mean that he can be with her."

"What do you mean?"

"He still has to win her tournament." _'Maybe I'll even attend it so he can know that I don't hate him.'_ She sighed heavily. _ 'What a long time to be from him…' _ "I'm gonna hide my baby. No one will know about it except for those who are most loyal. If Kakarot loses, I'll tell him about the baby. If he wins, I'll have to take other steps to keep this secret. Then when I know my baby is safe, Prince Kakarot will know that he has a son."

"But…" Krillin still kind of saw her as his overseer, so he didn't want to be disrespectful, but he couldn't quite agree with her. "When you two made a decision about what I did, you made it together. Do you think it's right for you to make all the decisions for a child that you both share?"

"I don't have a choice, Krillin!" she snapped. "I'm trying to do what's best for my child." She loved Kakarot and she always, always would. However, she would love that child even more. Her baby would always come first above Kakarot, her own life, and even the world.

* * *

><p>Soko was walking through the streets of Steel City, which was becoming a new hotspot since Vegeta City was still being reconstructed. She was going to buy herself a new pair of boots, but then she spotted a group of paparazzi huddled outside of a restaurant that they apparently weren't allowed into. Soko figured it had to be the planet's most popular power couple. That was convenient since she was looking for them both. She pushed her way through the crowd of humans and the Saiyan guarding the door let her in after he recognized who she was.<p>

Fenn looked up from his booth surprised and smiled. "Soko, how are you doing today?"

"Shove it, Fenn. Stop smothering me."

He scratched his head and looked away. "Oookay." He didn't know how to deal with her sometimes.

"What's up?" Cerina asked very cautious.

"I want Fenn's job."

Cerina looked to Fenn, who was looking back at her confused. "Fenn's job belongs to Fenn."

Soko rolled her eyes. "Your mother is grilling everyone about your relationship with Fenn and I told her you two were just friends playing a charade."

"Why?" Cerina became infuriated and slammed her hands on the table and stood up. "Are you jealous?"

"Excuse me?"

Cerina began to blush. She really wished she didn't know! "Bell told me that you two slept together. Maybe you don't want him to participate in my tournament because you think he's gonna win and then you can't have him for yourself!"

She crossed her arms and shrugged. "Everyone knows that if Fenn competes, he going to win, but that's not what this is about. Queen Cellena needs him somewhere else and I want his job."

"Fenn is good at his job!"

"Fenn is above his job. He could be leader of the entire Saiyan Army if he wanted to, but you keep him as your pet. It's sickening."

"Why do you care so much?" Fenn asked curiously.

"I don't. You're nothing more than my boss. I just want the best for myself. We gain new recruits every day. We could expand our operation planet to planet if it's done right. I could eventually be in charge of it all."

"Are you forgetting that I'm the leader?" Cerina asked highly irritated!

"You have no power without Fenn by your side. He does all the killing for you."

Cerina looked around to see if anyone around heard. There weren't any other customers in the restaurant. They cleared it out just for them, but there were workers and she didn't want that to get out. It was rumored, but she didn't want to destroy her reputation.

"Soko, that's enough." Fenn stood up and got right in her face. He was the boss and he was nicer than most Saiyans, but he was stern and authoritative with his recruits.

Soko usually bowed down to the will of Fenn. He had that certain look in his eyes that made warriors fall in line. She fell prey to it plenty of times, but she couldn't anymore. She was a fierce warrior who didn't want to live under his shadow anymore. "It's hard to take you serious as a man when I made you squeal like a girl."

Fenn heard Cerina gasp and she kind of threw him off of his death threat glare. But since she went there, he couldn't concede. She'd never let him live it down. "You don't have to be offended because I made you submit so easily to me. Not even someone as hardheaded and stubborn as you can fight against my charms."

"Oh, please!" She placed her hands on her hips. She didn't break her cool demeanor often, but she didn't like being made to look weak.

"That's enough," Cerina ordered. She really couldn't take hearing about their sexual encounter. "Soko, leave."

"Fine." Soko made sure to give Fenn a good glare before she marched away ticked off.

"Sorry about that…" Fenn was blushing as he took his seat with Cerina again. "I wish you didn't hear that."

"She's not the one you're in love with, is she?"

He laughed. "I'm not narrowing it down for you!" He was flattered that she was so obsessed, but he never really wanted her to find out.

Cerina pouted. She figured it had to be someone that she knew, but she knew a ton of girls! She really hoped it wasn't Soko. It was bad enough that he slept with her. "She can't take your job, because you're not losing it."

She grew a bit worried once he didn't respond. Just because Soko could be insensitive and quick to action and words, didn't mean she said anything crazy. "She's right though. My father wants you conquering planets. He trusts you. Everyone trusts you. I'm only holding you back."

Fenn still wouldn't speak. He didn't want to upset her, so he continued eating.

Cerina wanted to let it go, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get over it. "Do you have higher ambitions?"

"You could say that…"

'_What am I doing? All of this time, I've been hogging him when everyone should know how wonderful he is. Now he could be a prince, but that doesn't excite him. He doesn't want to be with me at all for whatever reason. I should just let him go, but Fenn has always been the key to making Kakarot show his feelings toward me.'_ But she knew sooner or later, she was going to lose her best friend. She was being so selfish.

"I have to go prepare meet my father." She started to get up and rushed for the door. "Please don't escort me."

Fenn took heavy sigh and slouched in his seat. The paparazzi were flashing their cameras as they took pictures of Cerina storming away upset. He suspected that the papers and magazines would suggest that there was some kind of scandal that made Cerina run off. _'I should have made her feel better, but I didn't want to lie.'_ Fenn had greater ambitions than anyone expected and they would take him on a path no one else could predict. He wanted to be completely honest with Cerina, but he didn't want to risk losing their friendship.

* * *

><p>Bulma hated her current predicament. Her only real company was Vegeta's men, but they were rowdy Neanderthals who got on her nerves quickly. Apparently Vegeta wasn't too wildly fond of them either, because he always either trained by himself or he was with Pepper. Things didn't start to get better until Pepper was dropped off so she could be with the rest of her banished crew. Then Vegeta was just alone all the time, so it was painfully obvious that he was avoiding her.<p>

If Bulma couldn't be adored by Vegeta, she at least wanted to confide in someone. She missed Cellena and wanted to talk to her. Vegeta wanted to wait until they got home. He wouldn't really say it out loud, but Bulma figured that he wanted to be there in person and see his mother happy. Bulma was trying to be patient, but she didn't like being ignored.

She finally barged into Vegeta's room while he was doing some impressive one finger pushups. He acknowledged her with a quick glance, but then continued training.

'_His body is so impressive…' _ Bulma bit her lip. It had been such a long time since she had slept with her lover, but he was often in her thoughts. "I'm ready to tell people that I exist."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why?"

Vegeta finished his rounds and stood up. He smirked once he realized how distracted Bulma was by his appearance. _'The woman still wants me.'_ "Cerina is having a ball tomorrow, which means that my mother's mind is constantly working on that. Besides, it will be better for her to see you in person, or she'd have too much anxiousness about your return."

"Cerina is having a ball tomorrow?" Bulma certainly missed Cellena's big parties from the dresses to the decorations. She had incredible class. "What's it for?"

"To choose her mate. Everyone who she likes will be given an invitation to enter a tournament next year and the winner will be made her mate." Vegeta thought the party was ridiculous, but he was looking forward to the battles and seeing the outcome.

"Why is she being mated before you?"

"I'm not ready." He smirked naughtily. "I like exploring all of the options." He liked that he had upset her. She deserved to suffer for betraying him. "I'm sure you've had relations with plenty of men. I know what King Cold's men do with pretty women. Is that where you met your lover?"

Bulma clenched her jaw and her fists. "They do plenty against your will. Thank you for those painful memories."

Vegeta tried to remain being a jerk, but he actually became infuriated that someone would touch his woman and pissed that he couldn't do anything to protect her from what happened. He accepted that she was dead, but he should have known that someone that stubborn would live forever. She would find a way. He was supposed to know her better than that.

She cut her eyes at him. "Now I know you're not jealous after you screw Pepper over and over again just to torment me."

"No." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I could care less."

Five years ago, Bulma would have played Vegeta's little game. He always lost. No one ever got the best of her, except for Kakarot and Cellena, but she had the last laugh as far as Kakarot was concerned. She would find a way to make her banishment work out in the end as well. But, Bulma knew better than that. She was mature and there were better ways to get what she wanted. "Vegeta, I need you to understand that no matter what, I will always love you."

Vegeta was taken aback by that. She wasn't being the woman he remembered. She was suddenly calm and gentle. He didn't know how to respond, so he just shut up and listened.

"I want to be with you, but I don't know what to do. It's not the right time. I can't go behind your mother's back and be sentenced away again, I just can't. She has to drop her law."

Vegeta still wanted her. He had been with so many women over the years, but none of them compared to Bulma. He didn't even know why. But, he wasn't willing to give her up and he knew that she would still be his best choice for queen. Unfortunately, it was just too impossible. "It's never gonna happen. Even if it did, it would take a while."

"Are you willing to wait for me?" Bulma knew she was testing Vegeta's will and everything they used to have. Maybe it was too soon to ask such a thing, but she needed to know.

'_Curse her blasted eyes!'_ He wanted to blow her off. She was the reason why they broke up. He couldn't trust her. He never could! But his good sense was unraveling in her gorgeous blue eyes. "I don't know…"

'_Darn. He's not ready.'_ "I understand your hesitancy. You need a mate and you should have a child before Cerina does."

He cocked his brow. "Why do you say that?"

'_Just like old times, Vegeta.'_ She couldn't completely hide her smile and the edge of her mouth curved up a tiny bit. "Because if something were to happen to you and you had no heir, the line of succession would be through her. There would probably never be another Vegeta ever again. And even if something happened to your father, they might consider Cerina more than you because she'll have a family. Your mother cares about reputation and legacy. Queen Cellena likes Kakarot and Fenn and you know one of them will probably win."

"Wrong." Vegeta smirked. "Kale is going to win."

"Kale?" she barked. "The son of the man who tortured my father? Is that the Kale you're referring to?"

"Yes. He's going to enter the tournament and win." Vegeta knew that Kale was sick, but that's what he liked about him. He was one of his best men. Kale would do whatever Vegeta asked, including winning Cerina's tournament by any means necessary. "Then, I'll have a loyal servant ruling over my sister. I will have more power."

"There's no guarantee that Kale will win. Well, unless…" She shied her eyes away to pique Vegeta's curiosity.

"Spit it out, Woman," he demanded. "What is it?"

She shrugged. "I don't want to scheme anymore. I don't need to go down that dark path again, Vegeta. Just stay out of it. Let your sister be with whoever she wants."

Vegeta had considered that, but he was power hungry and it was Bulma's fault. She made him paranoid about his sister. He had a leg up on her as far as strength, but she was well loved and softhearted. Vegeta planned on ruling the universe with an iron fist and Cerina might have started a rebellion or something ridiculous because of her soft spot for weaklings. He could not have that! "I can't. You can't either." But he also knew that Bulma hated Cerina and she didn't really want her to be happy either. She might have changed a great deal, but he doubted she wanted to be his sister's best friend.

He smirked and grabbed her dainty hand. "Your mind is full of mischief, Woman." He kissed it gently as a sign of respect for her superior evil. "I want it for my schemes."

"Well…" She smiled. "I suppose if it's an order…"

"It is."

'_This should be like old times. I just have to be careful.'_ "Kakarot and Fenn are powerful and she'd be happy wither either one, but I think they're both a potential threat to your rule. Kakarot is a troublemaker and Fenn sucks up to Cerina. They might want to take the Saiyan Empire on a different path, and we can't have that."

Vegeta nodded. He had the same suspicions as well. He just needed the perfect way to keep his sister in check. After all, he didn't want to kill his sister. He did care about her. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Queen Cellena expected her daughter to be in the throne room in time to greet her father, but she had not left her room, even after she had sent one of her guards to retrieve her daughter. Cellena did not like for anyone to disobey her orders and Cerina never, ever did or even talked back. That was the only reason why she went after her daughter herself without planning on using lethal force. She didn't even bother to knock and barged into Cerina's room. Cerina wasn't even doing anything but sitting in her bed with her knees against her chest. She was clearly avoiding her mother. "Your father has returned."<p>

Cerina shrugged. "So?"

"Are you still angry?"

"He tried to kill me!" She wasn't even as upset as she should have been. She didn't hate her father, but she didn't know how to be around him and not think about how he once thought the world be a better place without her.

"Cerina, we Saiyans kills all of the time." Cellena couldn't excuse her mate's actions, so she didn't know how to make her feel better. "You must be more forgiving…"

"Why? Father believes in being ruthless, but I should show him compassion because we share the same blood?"

"Not necessarily, but he is your king." No matter what happened in life, King Vegeta's will was greater than anything else. They had to make him happy, meet his needs, and serve his will. That was true for all of his subjects, even his family. "He thought he was doing what was best. He was wrong, but he holds you in high regard. He's very fond of you, Cerina. Don't ruin what you two have."

Cerina pouted and looked away. She wanted to be stubborn and never forgive him! But, that wasn't who she was. "Fine."

She followed her mother down to the throne room where her father was waiting for them both. When he saw her, he smiled and his eyes beamed with pride. Her father was a cruel man, but she did know that he loved her. She knew from times when he would pat her on the shoulder or when he would look at her sometimes. That wasn't a lot of affection compared to what humans received, but she was grateful for it. He didn't know that she knew, and she intended in on keeping it that way. "Father…I'm glad you have returned."

"Well, your mother insisted that I return for your absurd ball. I don't plan to be in attendance the entire night," he smirked, "but I have some suggestions as to who you should allow in the tournament."

Cerina's world felt like it was suddenly getting bigger and bigger and she was shrinking by the second. "Suggestions?" There was a lump in her throat and a huge knot in her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up. "Father, I thought the point of this ball was to weed out those who were unwanted."

"And you can. But, I'm your father and your king. I will pick out a good amount of powerful warriors. Even your brother has suggested a few."

But then she was suddenly enraged. "If he's joyriding through space, why should he get a say?"

"Because he's the future king, my daughter. His opinion matters." He laughed at her silly outburst. Her greatest concern should have been having powerful children. "He only has a few suggestions."

Cerina knew for sure that her brother did not have her best interests at heart. Bulma might have been dead, but he did not retire from scheming. _'Kakarot, you had better win this thing!'_

* * *

><p>Raditz hadn't heard much from his brother and he wanted an update about what was going on with his girls. He didn't know if he made up with Chi-Chi after Cerina supposedly uninvited him from her ball. He was out training all night and the next morning. Everyone was concerned, but he returned just before sundown, showered, and went back into his room. "Kakarot?" He knocked on the slightly opened door and stepped in as it opened up for him. "What's going on?"<p>

Kakarot was busy checking himself out in a mirror. Since he couldn't show his face at Chi-Chi's place and retrieve his clothes, he treated himself to an expensive new suit. He thought he looked nice, but he was beginning to get frustrated with his tie and then threw it on the ground.

"Uh…I take it that things didn't go well with Chi-Chi?"

"She never wants to speak to me ever again."

Raditz actually felt pretty bad for his little brother. He knew how much she meant to him. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," he lied. "If she wants to be that alone for the rest of her life, that's her problem. I don't care at all."

"I thought Cerina didn't want you to go to her ball."

"I don't care what that woman wants. I'm going and she's just gonna have to deal with it."

Raditz snickered. True to form, he didn't like being told 'no'. "Are you going to be fine tonight at Cerina's ball? You're technically still in heat."

"I'll control myself. I need to get that invite to participate in her tournament. Then I can show everyone how powerful I am and then, I'm gonna become a Saiyan prince. I'll get back at everyone whoever made me a fool, including King Vegeta."

Raditz rolled his eyes and laughed. "You can't admit that you're doing this for the girl?"

Kakarot looked at the person he was in in the mirror. He was going stark raving mad for one woman and he didn't exactly know how much of it was because he was in heat and how much was due to him simply liking Cerina. It was like his own personal hell that he didn't want to get out of. If he didn't endure it, then he was going to lose her to someone else and that was just unacceptable. "I don't wanna be late."

He walked past his brother and then was met with several pairs of eyes from every single member of his family. It was bothersome and annoying and he tried to push past them all to get through the front door, but his mother caught his arm. "What, Mother?"

She smiled and patted his hand. "It's okay to want her, Son."

He shied his eyes away. "Goodnight."

"Night, Kakarot!" Kara yelled in excitement.

He couldn't take their eyes anymore and took off into the sky to win over a woman who he deeply cared for and to begin his path of conquest. He was going to whoo Cerina and get into that tournament. He was going to win it and become a Saiyan Prince. That's what he figured would be best for everyone. He could protect his family and his closest friends. _ 'I know you hate me now, Chi, but what I'm doing is best for all of us.' _He didn't realize how much he cared about Cerina until he saw her fight so bravely and selflessly for the humans and while he wasn't exactly the earth's champion that Goku proved to be, Kakarot had at least one human who he wanted to keep safe.

But, he was also looking forward to seeing the look on King Dick's face when all the world bowed to him, Kakarot, the Prince of all Saiyans.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Originally, Chi-Chi was not going to really play a role in this story. Kakarot was going to see her for a quick second, but that was going to be that. I don't know when I decided to really make her part of the story, but the fans wanted her. Kakarot being an underground fighter was an idea that evolved and I made Chi-Chi evolve with him. It wasn't about making her a slut. It was about making her interesting and clicking with Kakarot. I wasn't trying to turn everyone against her. Some people liked Chi-Chi because she became more interesting than Cerina! But I know you guys love you some Gohan, so there he is in his mother's womb. Chi-Chi's relationship with Kakarot wasn't about stringing fans along. I was just doing what I thought would be good for my story and giving you Chi-Chi/Goku fans something to have in this journey. I don't hate Chi-Chi. She may be bossy, but it's not easy being married to Goku. I understand her. I wasn't trying to turn everyone against Chi-Chi and make everyone like Cerina. I just write what I wanna write. But Chi-Chi and Kakarot are tied together, especially now. I understand if some of you can't accept Kakarot's decision, but I promise there's a lot of great stories yet to tell. Just wait an see...

And wow! You guys left so many reviews. I wasn't sure how many people read this story until the last chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys see this thing through to the end with me. Please review ;)


	32. Chapter 32: Lovers

**Q:** Are you going to have your own original villains?

**A:** It's hard enough getting you guys to accept my original side characters! But I don't have any plans for original villains right now. I'm gonna be true to DBZ form and have those villains in the story. And there are some hints ahead as far as what baddies are coming our way in this chapter.

**Gohan, Trunks, Goten**: I keep getting questions about these characters and mostly all I can say is that you just have to wait and see about them. They may be the same, they may be different, they may have different names, and they may be stronger or weaker. I can't say yet. Sorry. But I will say that Gohan will not be named Einstein, Ox-Monkey, or something stupid.

**Q:** Is Kakarot going to go Super Saiyan while fighting Fenn?

**A:** I know I'm stretching out this Super Saiyan thing (Kakarot is only 17 though guys), but I'm not giving it away when it's going to happen. It will be a needed time, is all I can say. And as far as Kakarot's fight with Fenn, I can promise that there will be blood and broken bones. It's gonna be brutal!

**Q:** Will the Vegeta and Kakarot rivalry happen before or after Broly?

**A:** Things will get serious between the two of them sort of in the middle of it all. You'll have to wait to see what I mean by that...

**A/N:** I just wanted to say that no chapter that I write is intended to be a filler. Everything I put in the chapter is intended with a purpose and focus for my greater goals. All of the drama builds and bleeds into more plot. Nothing is really by accident.

Chapter 32

I do not own DBZ

Cellena was in awe of how gorgeous her young daughter looked in her long, black gown and millions of zenni worth of diamonds. She had Cerina pampered all day long to wean out all of her nervousness, but her daughter was still trembling. Cellena didn't understand why. "You are stunning."

"Really?" Cerina's face was possessed with her joy. "I don't need to change anything?" She touched her long, curly hair. "Everything is perfect?"

"Of course!" Cellena grabbed her daughter's hands. "You are the loveliest creature on this planet." She smirked. "Only surpassing your mother by a tiny bit." She laughed with her daughter. Cellena did value her own beauty, but it filled her with such pride to have such a beautiful daughter who was truly the most precious being on the entire planet. "What do you think, Vegeta?"

King Vegeta smiled at his daughter. She looked so much like her mother, who he adored a great deal. He was protective of her and didn't really want to see her with any man, but he was determined to make sure she was with a strong, loyal mate. "You did well, Cerina."

"Thank you." Her father made her feel like such a child with the way he looked at her like a man wanting to keep his baby girl frozen in time forever. But she was a woman now, by Saiyan and most human standards. It was time for her to grow up and make her own decisions. "I want you to promise me something, Father."

"It is your birth anniversary. I will try to respect your wishes." He was so pleased with his daughter that he would have given her a planet if she desired it. "What do you ask of me?"

'_Here we go…'_ She took a deep breath. "I plan on inviting Kakarot to participate in my tournament…" She almost stopped once she saw that her father was getting upset, but she remained calm and pushed through. "If he wins, you have to go through with letting us mate and making him a prince."

That was one of Vegeta's greatest concerns. He hated Bardock and his entire family, particularly the boy who started the phrase 'King Dick'. He could never understand why Cerina would like such an ill-mannered fool, just like he couldn't understand why Cerina let a low level touch her. It would be difficult living everyday knowing that Kakarot had full right to screw his dear Cerina every day, but it was nearly impossible to live with the thought of Kakarot being a prince. If Broly did somehow manage to kill him and his son, Kakarot would be next in line to be king! It was a troublesome thought indeed.

But he couldn't outright deny his daughter. Well, he could have, but she had a special power over him that made him endure the thought of Kakarot being a Saiyan Prince long enough to scheme a way how to stop it. "I will, if you promise me that you will accept mine and your brother's choices and if Kakarot loses, you will mate whoever the winner is."

That was one of Cerina's big concerns as well, but she had full confidence that if Kakarot somehow failed, Fenn would act as her safety net. Either one of them would be excellent choices. She didn't think it was that much of a gamble. "Alright."

Vegeta smirked. "Then we are agreed."

"Let's go," Cellena said. "Cerina already has guests arriving."

Cerina was accompanied by her parents out of the throne room and to the main foyer of the palace where the ball was taking place. It was going to be odd seeing so many Saiyans in a super sophisticated setting, but Queen Cellena was very insistent and decisive about every detail that went into Cerina's ball from the music to the types of cups that everyone drank out of.

There were already some soldiers waiting. They were all dressed in Saiyan armor, which was fine to Cerina, but it puzzled Cerina. "How are all of you tonight?"

"Well, my Princess." They all bowed respectfully enough, but Cerina knew that some of the soldiers weren't too fond of her. Of course they all thought she was beautiful and wanted to share her power, but most of them were ruthless and worked with her brother or father. A few of the soldiers were anywhere from ten to fifteen years older than her.

Cerina scanned through the crowd. There wasn't one of them that she wanted in the tournament. "I hope you all enjoy the party."

"They're not staying," Vegeta said. "They're only here to receive an invitation to your tournament."

"All of them?" She quickly counted twenty Saiyan elites. "Father—"

"We had a deal," he said quickly. "I shall respect your wishes if you obey mine."

"Fine." Cerina motioned for Basila—who was watching from afar—to come to her side. She was tasked with keeping the invitations in a large, black velvet box. When she opened it up, the lights in the room shinned on the golden rings all on chains. Cerina and her mother were both intrigued by human weddings and thought some of the rituals were fascinating. Cerina loved the symbolism of the ring and decided that those who she deemed worthy enough would receive a ring as an invitation. She thought Fenn would receive her first ring, but instead she struggled not to vomit as she put the first chain around Kale's neck.

"I look forward to winning your tournament," he said with a disgusting grin that looked pretty creep because he had a scar on the edge of his mouth.

Cerina didn't respond. She didn't know what her father and brother were trying to pull, but Kakarot and Fenn were more than capable of defeating all of them. She played along with her father and put those chains around the necks of the soldiers who had only come to get what they didn't deserve and peck at the food that was already set out. That's what her father did as well.

"I've got training to attend to."

"Yes, of course," Cerina said. "The mighty Super Saiyan must train." She spoke sarcastically, but with a bit of a smile.

"Yes, he must." King Vegeta smiled. "Besides, you wouldn't want me to stay and see your selection process."

"No, I suppose not." Cerina wished it would have been alright to hug her father or kiss him on the cheek, but it wasn't. They weren't that type of family. They weren't that type of race! "Goodbye, Father."

"Come on," Cellena took the arm of her daughter. "Let's wait on the balcony and see who arrives."

Cerina had the most intense butterflies in her stomach as she watched Saiyans begin to pour in. Fenn was one of the firsts, which eased her mind. Then she spotted Arti and Pak. She planned on giving them each chains. She was aware of their crushes and didn't want to break their hearts.

"You'll have to mingle," Cellena told her daughter, "you stay so busy with your Task Force that you hardly know these warriors who go off world."

"Yeah, but so many of them are older than me."

"That means they should be powerful and mature. Look, the Saiyan race is looking forward to your tournament. They expect a good show and the prize is exquisite! Make sure you have a good amount of participants."

"Father already has twenty participants in the tournament."

"It doesn't matter if it's long. What matters is how great the battle is. Your two favorites will make it in the finals regardless, I'm sure."

Cerina started to get quite excited herself. She was still a Saiyan and she loved to see battles, especially if no one was going to die. Kakarot and Fenn was sure to be a magnificent battle. "Speaking of Kakarot…" She sensed his energy approaching.

"Don't give yourself entirely away," Cellena said. "You have a room full of suitors. Be a good hostess and make them all feel welcome."

"You want me to flirt with all of them?" Cerina wouldn't know what to do.

"These are arrogant, savage men. They expect that you'll grant them access. Make them earn it. It'll make it easier to weed them out."

Cerina wasn't sure what she was going to do. How could she be flirtatious with so many men when the only man she truly wanted walked through the front door? "He's here, Mother!"

Kakarot could already smell her, but he was keeping things under control thanks to visiting Bell before coming in. But even with her serum pumping through his veins, it didn't stop the rush of his heart when he saw her face. _'Calm down. It's just a woman…_' But his thoughts didn't seem to be attached to any truth. Was she more than just a woman? She was a warrior, a leader, a princess, and in a world full of killers, she was the only one willing to be different. He wanted to be the cool man who used to have two girls on each arm and one sitting in his lap, but he grinned like an idiot when he saw her smiling at him.

"He's pleased to see you," Cellena said.

"Is it strange seeing him? He's pretty much identical to his father. Does he ever make you—"

"Think of the past?" Cellena sometimes thought of the past she had with Bardock and all that they could have had, but they were simply thoughts. "My decisions have led me her, my daughter, and they have brought you to me. I would not change my life to hinder yours."

Cerina knew that it might have been embarrassing, but she couldn't help herself and she hugged her mother. Cellena was caught off guard, but she did not mind wrapping her arms around her daughter. "Go find yourself a prince."

Cerina came down the stairs with her eyes only focused on Kakarot. She wanted to give him a chain very quickly, but then she recalled what her mother said. She stopped dead center of the foyer and looked around at all the hopeful men that wanted her attention and she suddenly felt guilty. She wasn't going to accept them all. Fate could sort out their hearts in the ring, but she had to at least stomp on a few. _'Maybe Mother is right…'_

She continued walking toward Kakarot who struggled to resize his grin into a tiny smirk. He did bow before her, but then he waited for her to yell at him for coming uninvited. "I'm glad you're here."

"You are?" he asked surprised.

"I did invite you."

"But you uninvited me."

"No, I didn't."

'_Father, you're such a dick!'_ Kakarot couldn't believe that he was tricked so easily. He didn't know what his father was trying to manipulate him into doing, but it must have obviously worked. "Never mind about all that. I'm here…for my invitation in the tournament." He looked at the spread of food and all of the waiters walking around with trays. "Well, I'm here to eat of course."

"And how about a dance?"

Kakarot laughed. "No, I don't dance, Sweetheart, but you can dance for me." He didn't even mean to say that! It was merely just out of habit. He had said that to dozens of girls that asked. He could see that he at least irritated Cerina somewhat and he waited silently and nervously while she decided what she was going to do.

"That's fine," she said. "Because I know Arti would love to dance."

"Me?" Arti started to turn beat red. All of the Saiyans were looking at him. Maybe some Saiyan women started to express themselves in dance, but the men were not really so liberated. He was going to be looked at like a freak if he complied, but he'd be a fool if he didn't! "Of course I would honor my princess with a request."

The floor was cleared and Cerina approached him. She could see how nervous and clueless he was. She thought it was amusing and chuckled. "Put your arms around me." Arti was freaking out a little bit from excitement, but he certainly didn't need to be told twice. Cerina redirected his hands into suitable positions and then she wrapped her arms around him as well. "Don't overthink and follow me until you feel confident to lead me."

"O-okay…"

She was so flattered by his jitters. "Alright. Let's do this." Music began to play and they had a few stop and starts. Arti had two left feet, but he started to find his rhythm. Eventually, he did start to take the lead.

Kakarot was beginning to get angry as he watched another man holding his woman. He tried not to let his anger turn into boiling hot rage, but he felt it rising inside of him. Cerina belonged to him! No one else was supposed to touch her. Before he knew it, he started walking toward her consumed with the thought of beating Arti senseless.

"Kakarot!" Fenn placed his hand on Kakarot's shoulder to stop him from doing something completely idiotic. "Calm down. You're in heat. You have to learn to control yourself."

He shrugged him off of him. "Leave me alone!"

Fenn took a step closer and spoke quietly. "If you ruin her ball by starting a fight, it'll make things worse for you."

Kakarot didn't care! He didn't want to listen to the man he wanted to kill a majority of the time. "Back off or you're next!" Kakarot was about to storm off, but he felt his whole body go into shock and all of his strength taken away from him. _'What is this?'_ He tried to take another step, but he felt a tug on his tail and the firm grip on it. "What are you doing?"

"Your tail had been missing for so long. I expected that you didn't either have time to train it, or maybe you didn't realize that it was weak again."

Kakarot had no choice but to calm down. The tail was a weakness to most Saiyans, but his family had ultra-sensitive tails thanks to his mother. "I'll behave."

"Good." Fenn let go of Kakarot's tail. "Now in the matter of Cerina, you should just do as she asks. You're the one that she wants."

"Then why is she going out with you?"

He smirked. "To make you jealous."

"What?" And then he was angry because he was made to be the fool again. _'Well, I'll show her!'_

"And in case you start plotting revenge, it's not gonna work. Don't do something that's gonna ruin your chances of getting one of those chains tonight. If you don't get one, you can't compete and she's going to mate with the winner of her tournament, no matter who it is."

Kakarot grumbled to himself. He did not want to be forced to play along in her game. "Why are you competing?"

"She thinks I'm going to push you, but I think it's a bad idea, since I can't be beaten."

"You're not even a Super Saiyan."

"And neither are you, Kakarot."

"I'll correct that soon enough."

"And so shall I."

Kakarot was getting anxious about the thought of fighting Fenn. He certainly didn't want Cerina to end up with him, but he wanted the chance to fight Fenn in the tournament. "I hope she does give you one of those chains. I hope you train as hard as you possibly can, because in the end, it won't be enough to win against me."

Fenn was quite excited! "In. Your. Dreams."

Cerina's dance with Arti came to an end and she motioned for Basila to come to her. When she opened the box and Arti got to see the chain, his eyes opened wide. "You are my first official choice of the night, Arti." She placed the chain around his neck and politely pecked his lips. "Congratulations."

He picked up the ring and stared at it for a while. He was just so happy to finally be acknowledged in some sort of way. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Cerina had her first dance and she could see that other men in the room were breathless as she scanned the room. Others were stubborn and didn't want to budge, but they would in time. "Pak."

He perked up. He was a proud Saiyan warrior, but he also was very loyal and honored to be chosen. "I'm coming, my princess."

Kakarot started grinding his teeth.

Fenn laughed. "You had better calm down, Kakarot. You know she's going to keep dancing until you ask her yourself."

"Then I guess she's going to dance until her feet start bleeding."

Fenn shook his head. "It's hard being so stubborn, especially when you're in heat. I've been there."

"Yeah?" he asked. "And how did you stop it?"

"I think everyone knows how I stopped it…" Fenn wasn't exactly proud of his behavior, especially since it hurt Cerina one way or the other and it was a stain on his image. "It's a gift to want someone who also wants you back, Kakarot. You should embrace her."

"And why should I listen to someone who stalks someone who doesn't want him because he doesn't have the balls to go after what he truly desires?"

"It's complicated."

"You're a coward."

"She's not interested."

"Have you ever asked her?"

Fenn was silent. He really never did pursue the woman he wanted, but there were valid reasons why he hadn't. Being there for Cerina was one of them. "Excuse me, Kakarot. My dance is up."

Kakarot had to stop himself from blasting Fenn in the back as he joined Cerina for a dance. He wondered if they had danced before, because she didn't want to teach him how to lead her. The two of them looked quite perfect together and they also appeared to be happy. Kakarot didn't understand those two at all. He just knew that he wanted to rip off Fenn's legs.

He tried to ease his mind a little bit by eating some of the food, but no matter how many delicious pieces of Hor d'oeuvres he popped into his mouth, he couldn't stop the jealousy he had in his heart. _'This is insane! I know she's playing me, yet I can't get her out of my head.' _His mood did not improve when he saw Cerina kiss Fenn and grant him with one of her necklaces.

"You don't look so good," Bell said.

Kakarot turned around and was actually impressed how the nerd cleaned up. Of course she wasn't as hot as Cerina in her spectacular gown, but Bell managed to look very pretty with her hair down instead of the tight ponytail that she always had. Of course she had a nice body as a fighter. "I'm holding out."

"I brought you some serum." She held up a purse. "Just tell me if you need it."

"I'm okay. Really, I'm fine." Kakarot was determined to remain in control, even when Fenn rejoined them.

"Bell!" He looked up and down and he was impressed. He didn't know that she owned a dress. "You look great."

"Really?" She giggled nervously and accidently ended up snorting. She tried to stop laughing, but she didn't know how to stop. She was stuck.

"…Yeah. It's nice seeing you while we're not working. You're usually so…"

"Focused?"

"I would say 'possessed by your computer' is a more accurate description."

"My, don't you two look adorable?" Kakarot said flatly.

"I don't know about me, but Fenn…" She tried to describe how perfect Fenn's body looked in his three piece suit with her hands, but she ended up looking silly. She knew his clothes must have cost a fortune. He looked so good, he could have been edible. "Congrats on your invite…"

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing here?" Queen Cellena asked Bell as she joined them. "You're not trying to steal my daughter's bachelors, are you?"

"No, Ma'am. I'm not…" _'Though I would love at least one for myself…' _"I'm here to talk to Kakarot. I believe I'm ready to start testing the cure for the Baga Virus."

"You are?" Kakarot asked relieved.

"Yeah. It's no biggie. I'm a genius…" She smiled and held her head up with such pride. "But maybe you could talk to your mom. The disease did start with her. Maybe she'd like to end it."

"Yeah. I'll tell her." That piece of news was enough peace of mind to calm down Kakarot.

"That is excellent news," Cellena said. "Good work, Bell." She wanted to reward the girl for her hard work and she was dressed to be out in a party. "You may stay."

"I can?"

"Yes. Fenn will even entertain you with a dance after I speak to him for a moment."

"He will?" her voice squeaked.

"Yes, but don't get too excited. That ring he wears is an oath to my daughter." She picked up the ring and stared at it. "If any of these young men do anything to betray my daughter within the year, I swear I'll have their penises removed." She dropped the ring and heard the brave and mighty Fenn actually gulp. "Come now, Boy. I wish to interrogate you."

Fenn didn't sweat easily, but he certainly started to. "Yes, my queen."

"No sex for an entire year," Bell warned Kakarot. "Do you think you can manage?"

Kakarot was distracted once he saw Cerina kiss another soldier who he didn't even know. "That's it. I can't take it!" He marched right over to her as she was walking to another man and stepped right in front of him. "Me. I wanna dance next."

"Really?" she cocked her brow. "I thought you didn't dance."

"Don't play games, Woman. You wanted to be asked and now I'm asking you."

The room became uneasy. Of course all of the men talked to their women in such a way, but she was the princess! King Vegeta was very protective of his girl. If she willed his death, he would be dead.

But Cerina didn't care. She got exactly what she wanted. "Then dance with me, Kakarot."

He didn't mean to watch intensely, but he saw every move that everyone made while they were with her. He knew where to put his hands and the very first step that he should take. He knew where she would put her hands, but he was bold enough to press his body closer into her. His temperature began to rise as his hands touched her bare back. Then he got a whiff of her scent from right off of her neck and started to breathe deeply as he embraced his addiction.

"I apologize," she said softly in his ear.

"For?" He thought he would be driven mad again if he got too close to her, but instead, he was at peace.

She was a little embarrassed to say. "Apparently, I have super pheromones that are stronger than the average Saiyan. I got it from my mother."

That put Kakarot's mind at ease. At least he was fighting against unnaturally natural pheromones. "Well, I guess my dad isn't such a dick then."

"Why would you say that?" she asked appalled by his language.

"He used to be so hung up on your mom before he bonded to mine. He was a slave of circumstances."

She smirked. "And are you my slave, Kakarot?"

He smirked himself. He was surprised with her flirtation, but it was quite sexy of her. "At the moment, but I hope to enslave my captor."

Cerina knew there was no debating how trapped she was when it came to him. She was lost in his dark eyes that still possessed a light that she couldn't quite explain. "Perhaps we can both be free."

"I don't want to be. I want you." Their lips were only a breath apart. He didn't care about the others watching and if they would have thought it was unfair or improper. He wanted to kiss her. "These other fools may want you, but not like I do. And you might have kissed these other men and made them a promise with these silly rings, but I know that I'm the only one you want."

She parted from his lips, but spoke in his ear as they continued their dance. "If I didn't need this tournament to have you, I would let you have me tonight." She felt like she was ready if he really did love her.

"I'll have you soon enough, Cerina." He gently kissed her neck and inhaled her scent. He was becoming intoxicated again and he really didn't care. "I'm going to win."

"I know." She chuckled. "And if you fail, Fenn will be a good mate."

"Oh please!" He rolled his eyes and then found Fenn across the room talking to Queen Cellena. "How can you want him? He's a secret sleaze. Look at him over there flirting with your mother."

"Don't even kid like that!" She hit Kakarot in his chest. "Besides, when this is all over, I'm gonna hook up Fenn and Bell." She squealed from excitement. She thought they would be perfect. She was a sweet nerd and he was the perfect and popular warrior. It was so quirky that it had to work. Besides, they were the nicest Saiyans that she knew. Who else could they be with?

Kakarot saw Bell standing by herself, fixing how her breasts sat in her dress. He shook his head sadly. "That nerd may not die a virgin, but she's dying alone."

"She will not! Don't be so mean, Kakarot." Cerina spotted Fenn again and saw that he had his straight face and sad eyes that she recognized from when she gave him an order that he didn't like. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

But the most alarming thing was that her mother had a smug smile on her face. "My mother looks happy and he looks upset." _ 'She must have confronted him. He must have buckled under her pressure.' _ "I need to know what they're talking about."

Cerina broke away from Kakarot and rushed over to Fenn as he and her mother separated. "Fenn! What's going on?"

He hesitated. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What?" She instantly felt tears come to her eyes. "Why?"

"Because your mother said that I got my invitation and I don't have to be back for a year."

'_Darn it, Mother! You only agreed to wait because you knew you could get him at my party?'_ "Why didn't you tell her you needed the time to train?"

He braced himself. _'She's not gonna like this…'_ "She asked me if I thought I could beat Kakarot and I said that there was nothing he could ever do to defeat me. She took my cockiness as an invitation to send me off."

Cerina clenched her fists and grunted. They had planned and plotted so much to get him to stay and he not only caved, but he pushed his mother to send him off. "Your arrogance has ruined everything!"

"It's not arrogance." He tugged on his necklace in frustration. "You shouldn't have given me this if you want him. I don't lose. I'm not going to."

"Why?" She couldn't understand. He was willing to mate her, even though he didn't want to for whatever reason. He would die for her. He would go all around the universe if he had to, but he couldn't lose? "If you were stronger than him and it was the final, you wouldn't stand down?"

"Fighting is about pride, Cerina!" Fenn could be a lovesick fool for a girl that he deeply cared about, but the tournament would be talked about for a long while. It was going to make legends. "I told you that I would do anything for you except lose. He's gonna have to beat me. I doubt that he can. I do have ambitions, Cerina, and I need to be the strongest. It's the first step."

"The first step to what?"

Fenn couldn't say. It was only a pipe dream anyway. "Don't worry about it."

Cerina wanted to fuss at Fenn some more, but she didn't want to taint the last night she had with her best friend. She forced herself to calm down once Bell and Kakarot rejoined them. "I believe you owe Bell a dance," she told Fenn.

"I do and I would be honored." He smiled and reached his hand out for her.

Her eyes bucked and she felt like her respiratory system was shutting down. "I'm honored that you're honored!" Everyone was a little concerned that Bell was going to pass out when Fenn put his arms around her, but she seemed like she was going to do alright.

Cerina started grinning hard. She was so pleased. "I have to attend my other guests."

Kakarot instinctively grabbed onto her arm and pulled Cerina into him. "I don't want you to. I want you all to myself."

Cerina was glad that he was finally willing to show her how much he wanted her, but she knew he had to wait an entire year. "When you're my prince, you can have me." But she couldn't wait an entire year to kiss him and it wasn't the polite kiss she gave all of the others. It was sexy and sultry and filled with all of her hope that he would be able to obtain her one day. "All of me."

He didn't want to part from her lips. He could feel his heart blasting though his chest and he was once again enchanted by her scent and the taste of her. "Cerina—"

She pushed Kakarot in his chest to keep him a few inches away while she signaled Basila to join her side. "Get another shot from Bell if you need to or go home. Train. Get stronger. Fenn is determined not to fail."

He might have still been a lovesick fool, but he was still a Saiyan who felt challenged and excited at the thought of a great fight. "I guess he's going to have to get used to being disappointed!"

She placed a chain around his neck and pecked his lips. "Congratulations, Kakarot, and good luck."

He found his feet following after her as she tried to find another man to entertain her, but Fenn and Bell both gently grabbed him and began leading him away so they could take him to the lab for another dose of Bell's drugs. Kakarot was calmer than expected, but that's because his mind was off somewhere in the future when he and Cerina could finally be together intimately.

"This is weird," Fenn told Bell as they sat him down in a bed. "How long can he fight this off until it fades or he goes stark raving mad?"

"I'm not sure," Bell said. "I haven't really heard of anyone being in heat and abstaining from sex. And even if there were cases like that, none of them would take into the fact that Cerina has incredibly strong pheromones."

"She does?" Fenn asked.

"Yeah, she and her mother, but that's just between us." Bell saw how concerned Fenn looked and smiled. "She's lucky to have someone like you, Fenn. You protect her and she's gonna need to be looked after. Her pheromones are gonna get stronger until she bonds."

"I'm not gonna be here…"

"Why?" Bell didn't want to seem like she was panicking, but in reality, her heart was breaking into pieces.

"Queen Cellena has an important task for me and I have to comply."

"But what about the Task Force?"

"Cerina will still lead it like always…and Soko will probably be her second." It pained him to say it, but she was a good choice, as long as she listened to Cerina and respected her wishes."

She pouted pitifully. "But I'll miss you Fenn."

He smiled. "I'll miss you too."

Bell hid her face as her face started turning beat red. She stuck Kakarot with the serum and he started to come back to reality instantly, but it was clear what needed to happen. "You're gonna have to distance yourself from Cerina for a while."

He literally couldn't stand the thought of it. "I don't know if I can do that…"

"You're gonna have to," Fenn said. "You can probably control yourself as long as you stay away from her, but if you screw up and mess around with another girl, King Vegeta and Queen Cellena is going to have your head."

Kakarot didn't want to back down, but he knew he was dealing with special circumstances. "Okay. Fine. Just tell her why I'm not coming into work." _'I need to focus on training anyway. I don't need to get distracted.' _

Kakarot didn't return to the party. As much as he wanted to get caught up in Cerina's scent again, he didn't want to completely screw himself up. Besides, he didn't want to watch his woman pal around with about a hundred other guys. So, he decided to go home and he was looking forward to the next year of his life. _'Nothing but hardcore training…'_

When he came inside of his house, he saw his entire family waiting in the family room patiently for him. Even Bardock and Raditz were curious about how Kakarot's night went, but of course Colleen was the one who had to ask her questions. "Did you have fun tonight?"

Kakarot was embarrassed, but he held up his ring on his golden chain. "I got my invitation."

"Good!" She clapped excited. "Now tell me all about it!"

"Mother…" He rolled his eyes.

Kara gasped. "He danced with Cerina and he kissed her!"

"Thank you for invading my mind, Kara."

Bardock's eyes began to widen with hope. "Bell found the cure for the virus?"

"What?" Fasha yelled excited. "I can have a baby one day?"

Kakarot was about to be jumped by everyone with a million questions, so he motioned them to all calm down and then turned to his mother. "She wants to know if you're willing to take the drug."

"Of course!" She was so relieved for her daughters. If she had to deal with the illness, she would, but she didn't want to curse her daughter and granddaughter forever. "This is wonderful news."

"We should celebrate," Raditz said. He was most concerned for his daughter and it was such a relief to know that she would be alright. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. "How about a toast?"

"I've got Champaign at the house," Summer said.

"I suppose that will do," Bardock said. "That human crap would only get you wasted anyway."

"I know you're all excited for me to be a prince and rule over you poor peasants, but I'm going to sleep." Kakarot smiled. "I've got a tournament to prepare for and I've only got a year to do it in."

"Then we turn it up a notch tomorrow." Bardock crossed his arms and smiled. "We'll start with Instant Transmission."

Kakarot tried to remain cool, but he had that Goku grin on his face and he couldn't get rid of it. "I thought you wanted me to perfect the Spirit Bomb first."

"I did, but you may need to learn this technique to use against Fenn and I want to make sure you learn it in time. It's tricky." _'Besides, he's been having trouble gathering the energy for the Spirit Bomb. His heart may not be pure enough…'_

"Okay. I'm game." Kakarot had yet another thing to be excited about. He took himself a long shower to try to get Cerina's scent off of him and then he lay in his bed for a while. He didn't know if he'd be able to really get any sleep. "Prince of all Saiyans…" He smirked and thought about his mate to be. _'Princess Cerina…'_

* * *

><p>Cellena had such a wonderful night at Cerina's ball. It pleased her to see her daughter so happy, but she knew that she had also hindered her night as well. She let herself into Cerina's room. Cerina looked up to acknowledge her mother, but she continued scrolling through pictures on a device while she sat in her bed. Cellena took the liberty as her mother and the queen to join her daughter on her bed. "Are you angry about Fenn?"<p>

"No." She sighed heavily. "I know that I'm hogging him. He has ambitions and I've bound him to me for another year. We can't be with each other, but he's still bound."

Cellena gave a satisfied grin. "That's very mature of you, Cerina."

"Well, I am sixteen now. Next year, I'll have a mate." Cerina thought it was pretty wild. She felt so young, but she knew she was ready to have a life with Kakarot.

"And then I can finally get to work on your brother!" Cellena was exhausted just thinking about it. She didn't know if there was a decent Saiyan left on the planet around his age that he hadn't corrupted. She didn't know if the perfect girl was out there for him. "You would think that with all the sleeping around he's done that he would have found someone to make him go into heat."

Cerina was disgusted with her brother's behavior, but she knew it was partly because he was incredibly unhappy. "If Bulma was still alive, do you think you'd let them be together?"

That was a question Cellena asked herself several times. She knew that Bulma and Vegeta once had children in another life that probably would have made her proud, but it was a different world. She just wasn't sure. "Only if I knew her intentions were pure."

Cellena saw so much of herself in Bulma, but Bulma was different. Cellena knew what it was like to lose and to have nothing, but Bulma had to be taught. She was too ambitious and too selfish. Bulma probably didn't know how twisted she was. Cellena was concerned if she was capable of truly caring for her son. "I'm usually right, Cerina, but I didn't enjoy being right about Bulma, not when she ended up dead."

Cerina pouted and wrapped her arms around her mother. She couldn't erase what her mother had with Bulma, but she wanted to at least be there for her. "You still have me."

"I do and you are more than enough." Cellena smiled at her beautiful daughter and began to leave. "Goodnight."

"Night." But Cerina wasn't really tired. She was much too excited to sleep. She clutched a full body pillow and squealed to herself as she thought about what she might be doing a little over a year from then with her beloved. _'My Saiyan Prince…'_

* * *

><p>Three months slowly crept by. Cerina tried to keep herself busy to distract her from being anxious about her tournament, but no matter how many bad guys she caught, she still found herself missing Fenn and Kakarot, who was keeping his distance to focus on his training with his father. On the bright side, Soko was actually quite excellent. She didn't give any lip, merely suggestions. They were actually getting along quite nicely. The only thing that bugged her was that Pak was one of the first recruits sent off to Fenn to learn to master his transformed state and once he was done with his rigorous training and returned home, she lost Arti. She was waiting for his return, but it was only a matter of time before Soko would be sent off as well. She couldn't afford to lose Bell though until another genius emerged.<p>

Kakarot was training every day, practically all day with his father. He only ate breakfast in the morning and came home for a late dinner and passed out from exhaustion. It wasn't easy trying to master both the Spirit Bomb and Instant Transmission. He would have never thought he would have been so obsessed with learning the Spirit Bomb, but he was having trouble gathering all of the energy and controlling it. His father said it was because his heart wasn't pure and Bardock admitted that he hadn't been about to make the technique quite work either. Raditz didn't have any success with it either. Kakarot didn't care though. He was determined to find his way around it. He knew what to do for the Spirit Bomb and Instant Transmission, but he just needed time and practice.

At the palace, things were running the same as usual. King Vegeta left the planet again to conquer more worlds, which left Cellena in charge. She didn't mind, but she did miss her mate. If her son wasn't still off joy riding through space, she would have left him in charge and gone with her king. She worried about her son. He wasn't becoming the leader she would have hoped for. But things were going to change! She was going to push for him to put his childish ways aside. He was going to arrive late in the middle of the night, but they would have a long talk in the morning.

But while she was sleeping, her phone began to ring. She was planning on ignoring it, but no one would have bothered her if it wasn't important. Well, that's what she figured. It could have also been her children bothering her. "This had better be good," she warned.

"Your son arrived and he wants you to meet him in your parlor," Basila said on the other line.

"He let himself into my private parlor?" she snapped. _ 'That boy!'_ "I will be there, but he probably won't be happy to see me!" She wrapped herself in a robe and stormed down into her private parlor to give her son a piece of her mind. "Vegeta!"

But what she found was Bulma standing near the door, already teary eyed from the thought of seeing her dear mother again. "Hi, Mother."

Cellena lost her breath. "Bulma?" She wasn't sure if she was still dreaming. She reached out to touch her gorgeous apprentice who had grown up into such a strong woman. Her skin wasn't as perfect as it used to be, but she still smelled the same. Her hair was cut short, but her eyes were the same. The only difference was that she saw a great maturity in them that told Cellena that she understood humility and what it was like to lose what she had loved, just like Cellena had lost. "It's really you!"

"Yes." Bulma couldn't stand it anymore and rushed into Cellena's open arms. The last time she saw her was in that room five years ago when she was banished and sobbing in her arms. It was fitting that they were reunited in the same room, but only her tears were because of joy. "I've missed you so much!"

Cellena kept stroking the back of Bulma's head. She feared that she might wake up from her dream if she were to let her go. "I thought you were dead."

Bulma shook her head. "My ship was destroyed by King Cold's men, but he captured some of us. I'm the only survivor now."

It just didn't make any sense to Cellena. If Bulma was alive, she should have known! "You couldn't find a way to communicate with us?"

"No. They kept me under tight lock and key. Then I escaped and ended up on a remote planet full of bug people." She tried to block it out of her memories. "It took me forever to scrap up enough tech to reach out to Vegeta."

"And so you have returned to me." Cellena smiled and held the sides of Bulma's face. Her eyes were glistening, but she was determined not to shed any tears, though seeing Bulma alive was easily one of the happiest moments in her life. "I should throw you a party. I have to give you your old job back. I have to—"

"Take it slowly. I wanna just be your daughter." She had taken so much for granted, but she was determined not to ever let that happen again. "I'm sorry for being so ambitious and losing sight of what mattered. I just want you to know that I did love Vegeta, but I don't want to disobey your law. I'm loyal to the empire and I love you, Mother, and I'm so sorry."

She embraced Bulma again and allowed the poor girl to sob on her as long as she needed. "It's alright, Bulma. It's alright. You're here with me now. That's all that matters."

Cerina barged inside next with her brother right behind her. She couldn't believe it when her brother told her, but when she saw Bulma, so was so overcome with emotion that she rushed to embrace her with her mother and threw her arms around the both of them. "Bulma!"

"Cerina!" Bulma had to pretend to be excited to see her when in reality, she felt like she was intruding in her special moment with Cellena. "I heard you're getting mated."

Cerina wiped her tears and calmed down. "By this time next year. I'm engaged to like forty guys right now though." She laughed.

"I'm thrilled for you," she lied convincingly. The last time they spoke, it wasn't friendly. Bulma was hoping that Cerina didn't remember such things and she had long since moved on.

"You should have told me that she was alive," Cellena scolded her son playfully.

"And deprive me of the moment when the mighty queen breaks?" He smirked. "Why would I do that?"

Cellena let go of Bulma and walked to her son with a very serious expression. "I know you were happy to see her. Be frank with me. Are you two together?"

Vegeta looked to Bulma. He knew the answer, but he also knew what he wanted.

"No," she said before he could ruin everything. "We're not getting together either. I just want to get back on my feet."

Bulma had told Vegeta several times that she didn't want a relationship, but he didn't believe her. He assumed she was just screwing around as always. But if she didn't want him, then fine! He didn't need her. He didn't need anyone, but he had plenty of women to satisfy him if he needed such satisfaction. "I have no interest in someone who betrayed me. I don't give second chances," he also said as warning.

"Well, the world has changed a great deal," Cerina told her.

"How so?"

Cerina looked to her mother to tell the tale, but Cellena didn't feel easy about it either. "It's a long story…" Cellena had her daughter make them all some tea while she began to update Bulma and Vegeta on some of the events that happened while he was away. The greatest tragedy was of course when all the Saiyans transformed and killed about a billion humans. She informed them that the Red Ribbon Army was behind it and enlisted the help of some master thieves to help, but the most horrible news to Bulma was that the person who was put over Capsule Corp wasn't human and her father's company was completely demolished.

"Gone?" she asked. "Everything my father built is gone?" She knew that it was Gero's fault, but she couldn't help but look to Cerina who was right there when it all exploded. She was furious, but luckily, it only came off on her face as pure shock.

"And you let millions of humans die?" Vegeta asked his sister. He didn't honestly care about the humans, but he couldn't believe that she had failed so miserably.

"We're looking into correcting situations like this," Cellena said. "For example, Cerina has dismantled the Wolf Tribe and every remnant of the Red Ribbon Army."

"Except for the leaders of the Wolf Tribe and Dr. Gero!" Bulma yelled.

Cerina definitely felt like she was being scolded, but she wouldn't let them be any harder on her than she was on herself. "I'm not happy about it, but it's the reality of the situation. How about I show you what I have on both cases and you can be a fresh pair of eyes?"

Bulma hid her anger in her cup of hot tea until she could manage looking at Cerina again. "Certainly."

"And do you want to be the head scientist?" Cellena asked.

Cerina became defensive. She certainly wanted Bell to have more free time, but her mother could have at least consulted her before demoting her!

"I was thinking I'd take my old job of being your hand maiden," Bulma said.

If she wouldn't have said it with such a perfect straight face, Cellena would have never taken her seriously. "That position is beneath your gifts and even if it wasn't, I'm not going to demote Basila." She trusted Basila. She was like a sister.

"I'm not saying that you have to." She laughed at all of their expressions. "Don't look so surprised. I've learned humility and I want to make sure it sticks. My old power…it's too much temptation."

Cellena was grateful for Bulma's new outlook on life, but she did feel like she was missing out on her genius. "Fine. I will inform Basila that you are now her assistant." _'I'm sure she won't like that. She probably still hates her for taking Vegeta away from Cassava.'_

"Do you mind if I get some sleep?" Bulma asked them all.

"Go ahead." Cellena would have given Bulma her old room back if it hadn't been destroyed and remodeled. "You can sleep in here if you'd like."

"Would you stay with me?" She grabbed Cellena's hands and clasped them tightly. She honestly didn't want to let her go. She had a lot of bitterness in her heart toward Cellena, but she also missed her. She perhaps missed her more than anyone.

"Certainly." She looked to her children. "You two are dismissed."

Vegeta and Cerina both gave a slight bow to their mother and did as she commanded. Vegeta was happy to reunite Bulma and his mother. He hadn't seen either one of them that happy in a long while. But he knew something was bugging his sister. "Out with it, Woman."

"Bulma comes back and wants to be Basila's footstool. That doesn't strike you as strange?" Cerina wasn't nearly as naïve as she used to be when she was small, especially when it came to Bulma.

Vegeta shrugged. "I have no idea what her play is, if there even is one. She was pretty shaken up, Cerina. I think she's trying to change."

She cut her eyes at her brother. "And you don't like that?"

"I miss the old Bulma, but I wouldn't mind one that I could actually trust."

Cerina didn't know if she could trust her brother. He obviously had his own schemes that were weaving into her life. "Why does it matter to you who I bond with?"

"It doesn't."

"Oh, but it must!"

He laughed. She was right to be paranoid, but it was hilarious because she would never be able to do anything about it. "I don't want any weaklings or anyone annoying in our family."

"Is that all?" she questioned.

"If there's more, I'm certainly not going to tell you." He smirked evilly. "Goodnight, Cerina."

She crossed her arms and shook her head at her brother as he walked away to his room. She knew he was plotting something. She knew she wasn't going to fall for it. She only hoped her suitors weren't so idiotic.

In the morning, Cerina and Bulma had breakfast on Cerina's balcony while she went over just about every detail of the Wolf Tribe case as well as what she knew about Dr. Gero. She didn't exactly like that she needed help, but it was more important that the case was solved. "So, what do you think?"

"I don't think you guys are so incompetent anymore." She honestly thought Cerina was an idiot at first, but after hearing everything, she understood. "These two have a brilliant setup. It can't be easy finding a shape shifter."

"No. Mother has outlawed the practice now."

'_What a shame. That would be a very useful technique to learn.'_ "You guys haven't been able to track the smell of the cat?"

"No." Cerina had tried everything, but Puar's scent always went cold. "Puar is invisible, yet everywhere. I've gotta give the little cat credit."

Bulma was looking through pictures of her different identities. Once she found a picture of a big, burly black man, she knew she had cracked Cerina's case. "If you don't mind, I just wanna look around the planet and enjoy it."

"Sure," Cerina said disappointed. _'If she can't figure it out, then I might be screwed. But maybe she needs a break to think. Maybe I need a break!' _ "I totally get it. The past five years must have been hard on you."

"They were, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger." _'I don't feel like telling her my sob story and receiving her pity.'_ "What's going on with Fenn?"

"He's gone. He's training Saiyans to control themselves during a full moon."

"Sounds dangerous," she said with an evil smirk. _'I hope she freaks out.'_

"He can handle himself." She smiled. "I have faith in him."

"And Kakarot?"

She shied her eyes away embarrassed. "I made him go into heat."

"Did you sleep with him?" It was difficult pretending to be excited for Cerina, but Bulma put in her best effort!

"No." Cerina had mixed feelings about that. "Father said that I shouldn't engage in any sexual relations until I mate and it was not a suggestion! Everyone involved with the entire process is supposed to be celibate."

"Sounds rough for a bunch of men…" _'Sounds like the perfect sabotage.' _"What happens if they're not?" She was curious, but deeply devious on the inside.

"I'm sure Father's and Vegeta's choices could get away with murder if they wanted, but my picks would be disqualified."

"That can't be easy for Kakarot."

"He's been fighting through it. I think he's over it. Bell made a serum to fight off the effects and he's got incredible will." She sighed deeply as she swooned. "I'm impressed with Kakarot in every sense possible."

"Do you love him?"

Cerina began to get flustered. Her cheeks began to burn and she just started giggling like a little girl. She felt like such a child since Bulma watched her with a polite and patient smile, so she forced herself to calm down. "I think I do."

Her happiness disgusted Bulma. "It must be nice. You're about to have the man that you love…" She didn't see why it was right for Cerina to get everything that she wanted while Bulma had to claw and fight her way to the top.

"I'm sorry about you and Vegeta," Cerina said. She of course understood why her mother did what she did, but she didn't think it helped Vegeta in the end and Bulma was put through hell.

"If it was meant to be, it would have happened." She patted Cerina's leg as a gesture of good faith. She had to make Cerina and Cellena believe that she had moved on. "It's getting late in the day. Shouldn't you go to work?"

"Yeah." Cerina stuffed an apple turnover in her mouth quickly. "Have a nice day to yourself."

'_Oh, I plan to!'_ There were plenty of questions from the press about Bulma's whereabouts, but Cellena was under the impression that Bulma wanted to relax and not deal with the stress, so she handled that side of things for her and seized what was left of Capsule Corp for Bulma. But that kept Cellena busy. Cerina was going to be at work. Basila was always busy. Vegeta had his own devious plans to set in motion. No one was going to be watching her.

She dressed down in a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and sunglasses. Her clothes were baggy and with her hair short, she looked like a boy from a distance. She snuck out of the palace and took an untraceable plan to get to her destination far off into the mountains, hoping that her accomplice had not moved. But why would he? No one had discovered where he was.

Bulma arrived and saw that the lab still existed. Even her passcode to enter was still the same. She snuck in quietly so she could see what he was working on. He was tinkering away on some gigantic white android that didn't look human like his other ones. He certainly wasn't going to be infiltrating or passing for a human. "Hello, Dr. Gero."

He was startled at first, but then smiled and turned to face her. "Back on earth, I see."

Bulma crossed her arms and glared. "I'm not very happy about your androids blowing up Capsule Corporation."

"And I'm not happy about you taking my favorite specimens for yourself!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please. You were years away from making them strong enough. Not only did I finish 17 and 18, but I've activated them. They work perfectly and I've programed them to be completely loyal." She smiled proud of herself. She was much more brilliant than Gero could ever hope to be. "But you didn't even finish all the others yet, have you? I gave you enough information to complete them."

"I did finish the others. I just haven't released them!"

"So, you have 13, 14, 15, and 16?"

Gero was embarrassed to admit that 13, 14, and 15 were still being processed in his computers in his sub level lab. "I'm still tweaking 19. He won't be as powerful as the others, but he'll have energy absorption."

"But these new Androids should be able to destroy Cerina?" she asked intrigued.

"Yes. I've observed the Super Saiyan power. Only King Vegeta and Bardock have it."

"That's disappointing…." She pouted. "It's been five years. I wonder why Prince Vegeta is still so weak."

Gero eyed her questionably. "This is a good thing, Bulma. My new models of Androids should be able to destroy Super Saiyans."

'_I don't want all of them dead. I just need to make sure that King Vegeta, Bardock, and Cerina die. Anyone who jeopardizes that has to die to. There's a chance I'll have to get rid of Fenn and Kakarot, but I wouldn't exactly mind. Vegeta has enough young, strong, and loyal warriors.'_ "Good, but it's not quite time to release them."

"Why?"

"Because, I have other plans." _ 'Besides, the Androids are just a backup plan. I have someone else itching to kill King Vegeta.'_ "You sent the Android to kill Baba when I asked, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I still don't understand how you were able to hide the future from her and from Bardock."

She smirked. "I found someone more powerful than Baba, so I had to let her go."

"Who?"

"No one you would know, but he's a very powerful wizard. I struck a deal with him and he promised to protect me and my entire operation from prying minds." _'And no one will be able to break through without paying a serious price.'_

"What are you using 17 and 18 for?" he asked quite bitterly. He was proud of those Androids.

"They're protecting something very dear to me while I'm away."

Dr. Gero didn't know all what Bulma had been up to. They had communicated and sent things back and forth to each other, but she was very secretive about certain things. He was too, but she always seemed to figure things out. "I don't trust you, Bulma."

"And I don't trust you either," she laughed. "You nearly destroyed the entire planet when you transformed the Saiyans! Why?"

"I wanted more outrage from humans, but Cerina shut them down as well." He sneered. "She's resourceful."

"She's annoying is what she is." Next to King Vegeta, she probably wanted Cerina to die the most. No one else understood, but she was her biggest competition. No matter what happened, she needed to make sure there was no one else who could take her position of queen. "What about Cell? Have you begun construction?"

"Not yet," he admitted quietly and almost ashamed. "I'm still gathering information and samples."

"Good." She laughed when she saw his eyes widen with surprise. "There's someone else's sample of DNA I want you to get once he arrives on earth."

"Who?"

"His name is Broly." Every time she thought about Broly, she began to get giddy. She had been waiting years for King Vegeta to die and she finally met someone else who shared her passion. "He's someone that King Vegeta and Bardock fears. Once we get his DNA sample, I know he'll be unstoppable."

"And when will he arrive on earth?"

"About a year and a half." It seemed like such an entirely long time, but she would keep herself busy to pass the time. "I've got plenty of things to do until then."

She could see that Dr. Gero was irritated and frustrated, but she didn't care. She was just using him. "But from now on, don't do anything without my permission or I'll kill you myself!" she threatened in a very serious tone.

"I have an army of superior Androids—"

"And you don't think I know how to override such a thing?" She laughed at his incompetence. Everything that Dr. Gero had planned, she knew she could rise above it. She only needed him while she was away pretending to be dead, but now he was expendable. "Try it. You'll be sorry."

Dr. Gero also knew that. He had made a deal with the devil and he needed to make sure he didn't lose his soul in the process. "What do you have next in store for Cerina?"

"Me?" She was amazed. "Nothing at the moment. However, her brother has a brilliant scheme of heartbreak on the horizon."

* * *

><p>Vegeta's life on earth wasn't all about training. He had conformed in some ways. For example, he did like being the bad man and didn't mind his image in the papers. Then he had hundreds of cars. He didn't use them that often, but he adored them all the same. He picked out his favorite black car to match his leather jacket and shades and drove through the city that was busy being rebuilt. He drove by his favorite building. He could tell that it was damaged, but the renovations looked nice and it was already completed. <em>'Great. I'll take him here then.'<em>

* * *

><p>Kakarot came by the palace to pick up a check for his scientific collaborations. He couldn't really help on the Task Force as long as he was trying to keep his distance from Cerina and train, but he did make time to see the cure of the Baga Virus through to the end. His mother was taking the cure and after a couple of treatments, the disease was retreating and almost gone. <em>'With this mess settled, I can stick to my training.'<em> He had more than enough money to take off the year and for his family to live comfortably, despite the large grocery bill they racked up in his house.

But he was headed to an ice cream shop to get his fill before he completely shut himself off from the rest of the world. Before he could make it inside, his eyes fell on the one of the coolest looking cars he had ever seen and Kakarot admired the finer things in life. But the strangest thing was that the car stopped in front of him and when the window rolled down, the prince of his entire race was inside. "Kakarot."

"Prince Vegeta?" he questioned curiously. He cautiously approached the car and dared to touch it. "That's a sweet ride."

"I know." He smirked. "Get in."

"Right now?" Kakarot's father was expecting him home soon, not to mention that it was pretty weird that Prince Vegeta was gone for about a year and then he appeared out of nowhere wanting to take a low class Saiyan out. "I was about to get something to eat and get back to train—"

"I know," his smile faded and he spoke sternly, "but I said get in."

'_This certainly is strange, but what else am I supposed to do?'_ "Yes, Prince Vegeta." Kakarot planned on being careful, but he did want to know what exactly Vegeta had in store for him. After all, they hadn't really interacted at all. He was obedient and got inside.

* * *

><p>"You've got another game tomorrow," said a beautiful redheaded woman as she walked with a handsome man with long black hair into his mansion. He had acres of land, dozens of cars, and all the extravagancies of a successful man. She was quite proud of him.<p>

"Yeah," he sighed while they parked at the front of the house and started walking to the front door. "I've got to admit, I'm getting a little bored with baseball."

"But you're so great at it! Why don't you stick with it? It's great money, Yamcha. You know the team depends on you."

He rolled his eyes and then smirked. "My other activities are much more interesting, Puar."

When they opened the door, they saw that he had two guards laid out on the floor. Yamcha was concerned but calm, but Puar began to become afraid and clutched tightly onto her friend. "What's going on, Yamcha?"

"Your guards suck, that's what's going on," said a voice from the dining room.

Yamcha stepped very lightly and prepared himself for battle. He was concerned what he could do with Puar holding onto him and whether she would be safe or not, but he was determined to protect her. When he entered the dining room, he saw a beautiful blue haid woman sipping on some of his expensive scotch. "Bulma Brief?" He suddenly wasn't afraid anymore and stood up straight. "I thought you were dead."

"No. I'm alive and well, thank you." She smirked. "Unfortunately for you, I've also uncovered your identity as the head of the Wolf Tribe."

He responded slyly and quick. "I don't know what you're talking about." He was so slick, he probably could have convinced most anybody.

But Bulma wasn't most anybody. She leaned back into her seat and smiled smugly. "When I was looking at potential boyfriends, I went to a charity event that you attended. One of your security guards that was at the event was also identified as one of Puar's personalities." She looked to the beautiful redhead. "I'm gonna assume that this lovely woman is also Puar."

Bulma knew by the way that the girl's eyes widened that she was correct. "It's pretty kinky of you to pass off your cat friend as a pretty girl when she comes in your house, but whatever."

Yamcha looked to Puar. She was usually so cool, but she was terrified. "You don't have enough evidence."

"I'm Bulma Brief and you're just some baseball player." She was offended that he thought so little of her. "I don't need evidence. My word is gold." Cellena would have believed her, Cerina would have been desperate for a culprit, and of course Vegeta was wrapped around her finger.

"I heard you were exiled." He chuckled. "Nobody cares what you think."

She glared evilly at him. "Let's test that theory. Shall we?"

She began to get up, but he couldn't afford for her to leave, so he rushed over and pushed her back into her seat. "What do you want? You obviously don't wanna turn me in."

It was difficult not to smile, but she contained herself. "Maybe I should. A lot of people died because you worked with Dr. Gero."

"All of that wasn't supposed to happen!" Yamcha didn't exactly want to pay penance for his crimes, but he wasn't that bad of a guy. He just liked to steal! It was a thrill for him and he liked nice things. "I was just supposed to steal the suits. That was all. If I would have known what he was gonna do, I would have stayed out of it."

'_He doesn't exactly have the look of a killer in his eyes. Pity. I may have to teach him.' _ "Fine. I think I believe you. I'm not going to turn you in because I have a task for the both of you."

Puar lost her form and transformed into a puff of smoke until she reformed into her usual self, a blue floating cat. "Which is what?"

"I need you to steal something," she said to Yamcha, "and I want Puar to teach me her technique."

Puar consulted Yamcha with a look. He wasn't exactly sure, but they didn't have a ton of options, so he nodded. "It'll take a long time," she said to Bulma in her incredibly high voice.

She shrugged. "I've got time to kill."

"And what is it that you want me to steal?" Yamcha asked intrigued. He figured she was a pretty resourceful girl and could get anything herself.

"The 'what' isn't that big of a deal. It's the 'who' that's the problem." _'Let's hope he's not a coward. I really can't afford to do this myself.'_ "I need you to steal a senzu bean from Bardock and give it to me for safe keeping."

Yamcha had heard of Bardock. He was the strongest warrior on the entire planet! Messing around with him was a fool's errand and yet he was highly enthralled by the challenge. "Why?"

"I've got plans," she said with a devious smile. "That's all you need to know. Do this and I'll keep Cerina's team off your back. You'll need me. She's close."

Yamcha knew that much was true. Most of his men were gone. It was going to take time to recover his operations. "Alright. You have a deal."

"But I have a proposition for you as well, Yamcha."

"What is it?"

She chuckled, thinking of the repercussions of her actions. _'Vegeta won't be happy, but I need to have a little bit of fun and convince Cellena of my sincerity.'_ "How would you like to be my boyfriend?"

Yamcha had seen Bulma in newspapers, television shows, magazines, and so on. He always thought she was incredibly beautiful. He couldn't afford to have normal women by his side because he didn't want them figuring out about his double life. It would be nice to have someone other than Puar to hang around with. Even though his better judgement knew that Bulma was trouble, the other part of his brain loved a challenge! "I think we can have some fun, Ms. Brief."

"Oh, we will, Yamcha. We most certainly will."

To Be Continued…


	33. Chapter 33: Forget Me Not

**Q:** Are the Androids protecting Bulma's supposed child?

**A:** Supposedly.

**Q:** Since you mentioned Goten, does that mean he's going to be in the story as well?

**A:** I won't say for certain. Kakarot may or may not have a son that looks a lot like him, just like Bardock had a son that looks just like him. But will he have the same personality? Nobody in this story is truly the same person, so probably not. Just wait. You guys are seriously getting ahead of yourselves.

**Q:** What does Kakarot sound like?

**A:** At this point in time, he sounds like he did at the end of Dragonball when he was a young adult. He tries not to talk in such a cheery and high pitch though.

**Q:** Is Tarble gonna make an appearance?

**A:** Tarble will play a role. Let's just say that for now.

**Q:** When will Vegeta go into heat?

**A:** Soon, but you don't think Bulma is just gonna accept Vegeta truly falling for another girl, do you?

**Q:** What did Bulma do for Baby that was so great?

**A:** To me, it seemed like once Bulma was possessed, his operation was in gear. Then when Goku had won, here comes Bulma! Even when Baby was trying to escape because he had truly lost, she was still willing to fight. Brilliance was an enemy of the Saiyans when they fought the Tuffles and she's their greatest threat now. It's like the argument of who would win: The Caveman or the Astronaut? (Angel reference!)

**Q:** Will Goku fight?

**A:** I haven't planned on it, but I really haven't ruled it out.

Chapter 33

I do not own DBZ

'_This is certainly a strange predicament.'_ Kakarot was baffled as to how he ended up in a car with Prince Vegeta. Cerina probably wouldn't have liked that he was hanging around her brother. He had a reputation for being particularly ruthless on the battlefield, even for a Saiyan. Then there was his other reputation of being a playboy. The humans loved their stories and Vegeta didn't care about the speculation, so it usually story after story got run until Cellena got upset and then it stopped. But, another story would always rise again, because he was a whore. _'But I've got to know what he wants. I'm too curious just to call it a quits.'_

"I heard you were invited to participate in my sister's tournament," Vegeta said.

"…Yeah."

"Everyone knows that either you or Fenn will win." Vegeta smiled. "I'm sure it'll be you though."

"Why are you being nice to me?" It was just too weird. He did call Vegeta's father 'King Dick.' The royal family cared about prestige, especially Prince and King Vegeta. Being born a low level was not acceptable at all.

"To be honest, I was bit of a fan of yours. I watched the underground fights closely."

Kakarot cocked his brow. "I never saw you there."

"I never wanted you to." It was true that Vegeta attended some fights and actually loved the brutality of the underground fights. If it was up to him, it would be completely legal. It was Cerina who championed against it. Even if they were legal, she would push for restrictions. Then it wouldn't be so much fun at all.

He was well aware of Kakarot's status, but he was also aware of the fact that he would have won the entire tournament if Cerina wouldn't have stopped the matches. "I know that my father hates your family, but I care about strength and legacy."

Kakarot laughed in disbelief. "I'm a low level!"

"Not anymore, Kakarot. So, I'm going to show you the perks of being a Saiyan Prince."

Kakarot could not guess what Vegeta was talking about, but he was hoping that Vegeta would take him to the palace and let him train in the gravity chamber. After all, it was Goku's idea for Bulma to build it. It was only fair if Kakarot got to use it once in a while. But Vegeta was heading far from the palace and took some back roads to a secluded building surrounded by beautifully sculpted iron cats. "Where are we?"

Vegeta smirked deviously. "Come in and find out."

Kakarot knew that he should have demanded an explanation as to where they were or he should have just gone home. Cerina was an all-around good girl and she would have been furious about them hanging out together, but Kakarot also knew he was his own man and had to make his own decisions. He might have been temporarily bound and hopefully permanently bound within a year's time, but he still had to be himself. He had dealt with a lot of shady people, been in dozens of adult situations and never budged, and he was powerful and intelligent. He wasn't concerned.

When they came on the property, Kakarot noticed there was nothing but beautiful Saiyans guarding the property and they all began to smile with glee when they saw Vegeta. It puzzled Kakarot. He just knew something was off, especially since there was a pretty Saiyan woman cutting the grass. Why would any Saiyan do that type of work when a human could be paid little to do it or simply ordered in exchange for his life? But everything began to click together once they opened the front door and dozens of girls in lingerie was there to greet them. "Hello, Prince Vegeta." They all said at once.

"Wow…" Kakarot looked around. The entire city was being rebuilt, but the building was completely finished and very classy from its crown molding, to its columns, granite, winding staircases, and chandeliers. Even what was carpeted was expensive. "You have your own harem?"

Vegeta assumed that Kakarot was impressed. "My father gave it to me for one of my birth anniversaries."

All of the girls fell into a straight line so he could pick who he wanted to sleep with, but one broke through the ranks. "Vegeta! We haven't seen you in such a long time!" All of the women were well pampered and groomed. Most of them were Kakarot's age. The one that stood out was probably the oldest girl there and she was probably in her mid-twenties. "And you've brought a visitor. You've never brought one before."

Kakarot laughed at the mischievous look she was giving him. He was certain that he was being used in a plot, but he wasn't an idiot and he had more self-control than Vegeta was giving him credit for. "I'm honored, but I'm into Cerina so…I don't think this is such a good idea." He didn't want to sound like he was whipped, but Cerina was a princess.

"Relax, Kakarot." Vegeta appeared very cool. He didn't seem like he was plotting anything maniacal. "No one is stroking your tail. I just wanted to take you to one of my favorite places on the planet."

One of the beautiful Saiyans came out of line to Kakarot and smirked at him sexily. "How about a massage?"

"I don't feel comfortable—"

"You do as your prince commands you, Kakarot." He ignored how Kakarot cut his eyes at him and patted Kakarot on the back, expecting him to comply anyway. "Enjoy yourself."

Kakarot wasn't going to run away from Vegeta. He was going to obey him and accept the challenge and still not sleep with any of his whores at the end of the day. "Fine." Kakarot had been training hard, so he deserved a massage. He followed the pretty woman to a spa room. There was a lot of girly crap in there, like mud baths and stuff. Kakarot hoped some of it was for the girls there and that Vegeta wasn't so concerned with his skin and such, but Kakarot did like to keep himself looking nice.

Kakarot stripped down to his boxers and lay on a table while some sexy ladies rubbed on his body. They were strong, but it was unbelievably comfortable. It felt nice, but he really only wanted Cerina. He was only concentrating on training to be the strongest Saiyan on the planet and becoming the future prince.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" one of the girls asked.

"Sure," he said. "You ladies are gifted…" They certainly were being friendly, but Kakarot was used to girls doing nice things for him and taking advantage of their kindness with no strings attached. It took Chi-Chi years to break him, and her method was quite unfair. He could outlast Vegeta's whores.

When he was done with his massage, they led him into a viewing room that had three small stages and a stripper pole. Kakarot laughed when he saw it all and it reminded him of all the good times he'd have with Chi-Chi. He laughed at how outrages his behavior was. "What's going on, Ladies?"

"We'd love to have fun with you," one of the girls said lustfully as she pushed Kakarot down into a comfortable couch.

"And I like having fun." He wiped the grin off of his face. "But I don't need a show."

"Don't be rude," Prince Vegeta said as he joined Kakarot and took a seat next to him. "They are quite exquisite. I heard you like for girls to dance for you." He chuckled. "Didn't you tell my sister that?"

"It was out of habit," Kakarot admitted embarrassingly. Kakarot didn't think Vegeta should have found it humorous. He should have been protective of his little sister. If a man like himself was after Kara, he would of beat him senseless! _ 'But maybe this is all a test…' _"I'm breaking those habits though. As a matter of fact, it's gone. I'm only focused on my training right now and soon I'll win the tournament and mate your sister. There are no other women in my life."

Vegeta frowned. "You disappoint me, Kakarot."

Kakarot cocked his brow. "How so?"

Vegeta signaled the girls to begin their show. Four girls took their positions—one on each stage, plus the one at the stripper pole near the couch they were sitting on. The girls were not like the other Saiyans that danced for Kakarot. They were loose and a little bit more shameless like the human girls—except Vegeta's girls acted in a professional manner. "Women are mere tools to us, Kakarot. They were willed into existence for one purpose and one purpose only: to pleasure us."

Kakarot didn't quite know how to respond. "Only sexually?"

"Of course they cook for us, our mothers take care of us when we're small, but what happens when you become a man, Kakarot? What purpose does a woman serve? You can't trust them. Every single one of them would lie and manipulate you in order to get ahead."

"Even your sister?"

"Even the perfect and innocent princess, Kakarot." Vegeta couldn't understand her appeal. "Consider her dear friend, Fenn. He's a powerful, resourceful, and brilliant young fighter. My father has offered him many missions and promotions, but Cerina has had him in her clutches for a very long time. And what for? She uses him in order to make you jealous?" He laughed. "She uses her power to make Saiyan warriors dance for her? It's ridiculous! And you fell for it, didn't you, Kakarot?"

Kakarot slightly blushed. "That's not so bad of a manipulation."

"And then she thinks she's so good and merciful because she won't kill anyone herself. What that weakling doesn't realize is that it's no better when she has her precious Fenn do it for her. She's just like the rest of us."

"Not really…" Kakarot said. _'This is awkward. How can I hang out with Vegeta if he's bashing my woman? I can't exactly let him get away with that, but what am I supposed to do? Should I just shut up and try to figure out his angle? Is he just trying to persuade me from wanting her or is this his twisted way of bonding?'_

"Would you like a drink?" one of the girls asked while holding a tray bottles filled with alcohol from all across the galaxy.

Kakarot grinned to himself, figuring out what Vegeta might have been trying to make him do. "I don't drink or do drugs. It's bad for you."

The girl was offended. "So is being so uptight!"

"You certainly are no fun," Vegeta said. "No wonder why my sister likes you."

"I'm fun," Kakarot laughed, "I'm just not stupid." He didn't really care that he had offended Vegeta. He was getting annoyed and though there were beautiful women dancing and offering to pamper him, he did want to go home.

"You do eat, don't you?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"But of course!" Kakarot might have been ready to leave, but he was already to eat. The girls began to bring out food and sat things out in front of the table. Kakarot saw some food that was not from earth origin, so he stayed away from a couple of things. He wanted to be sure nothing funny was going on, so he stuck with the human sandwiches, fruit, and veggies.

"You're not going to try some of the cuisine from Planet Dron?" Vegeta asked suspiciously. "It's delicious."

Kakarot did think the tail wrapped in what looked to be some kind of bread did smell delicious, but he shook his head. "I like earthling food," he said before scarfing down a fist full of cherries. "I'll be satisfied."

'_I bet you will,'_ Vegeta thought to himself while resisting an evil smirk.

It wasn't long before Kakarot began sniffing and getting worried. "I smell Cerina…" He looked around in a panic. If she caught him in a harem, she would have been pissed. That could have been Vegeta's plan all along, but she wasn't there. _'But where's the smell coming from?'_ Several other girls entered the room, but they weren't dressed in scandalous two pieces or short dresses. They were dressed in Cerina's modest clothing and it was enough to begin to confuse Kakarot's senses. "What's going on?"

He rushed to his feet, but the world began to spin and he dropped onto the couch feeling like an elephant was sitting on his chest. "Did you drug me?"

"It's a Guilteen fruit," said one of the girls as she joined Kakarot's side. "They look and taste like earth cherries, but they're a powerful hallucinogenic." She kissed Kakarot's neck delicately. "What do you see?"

He turned his head and saw the face of his beautiful woman. The room was saturated in Cerina's scent and his brain had forgotten about Vegeta and he couldn't see him getting off of the couch and snapping pictures with a small camera he had in his pocket. He could only see Cerina smirking at him like she wanted exactly what he wanted. "I want you…"

"Then take me."

Kakarot rushed into Cerina's lips. There was something wrong with her scent on her skin, but he smelled her enough to be enthralled by her. He was excited by her participation and his heart started pounding as she pinned his back to the couch and began exploring his chest with her lips.

"This was just too easy," Vegeta said to the head girl of his harem. "You girls are quite exquisite."

"Thank you, my prince." She wrapped her arms around him. "I think we have enough to break your sister's heart. It's time for me to please you."

"Well, if you insist."

Kakarot had never felt such a way before. It was a rush of happiness and lust that he could not properly explain and it only increased once Cerina took off her shirt and revealed her bosoms propped up beautifully in her black bra. When she started kissing his neck again, he moaned. "Cerina..."

She stopped in shock and outrage. "Cerina?"

The next thing Kakarot knew, he had been knocked through several walls and was outside on the city sidewalk that looked to be shaking beneath him. He was bleeding and shirtless and could remember where the building was that he came from. The colors of the world were too bright and vibrant. Nothing was still and the sky was melting and wet. "What is going on?" He tried to stand up on his feet, but everything started spinning again.

Vegeta growled at the damage to his wonderful harem. When he found the girl responsible, she was crossing her arms stubbornly. "You have too much blasted pride for a blasted whore!"

"If I'm gonna have sex with a man, he had better scream my name and my name only!"

Vegeta slapped his forehead. _ 'I almost had his death warrant and this girl goes and ruins it!' _

"Why don't you just upload what you have on the internet?" one of the girls said. "Let the humans write the story with their gossip. It'll get back to Cerina and your mother."

Vegeta began laughing maniacally. _'Mother is so protective of Cerina. Kakarot may not get the chance to explain himself.'_ But Vegeta wasn't willing to let Kakarot go yet if he could get a little bit more humiliation out of him. He followed Kakarot's energy and saw him stumbling like a fool through the rain, constantly falling and getting back up again. It was humorous. Kakarot would never get home by himself. "Kakarot?"

Kakarot was confused when he saw Vegeta sporting a second head and backed away when he tried to reach out and touch him. "I need to go…"

"Why?"

Kakarot's head felt like his brain was vibrating, but he understood that he had been bamboozled. "I want your sister. Only your sister."

Vegeta threw his hands up exasperated. "Kakarot, women are disposable! They're for pleasure only. They add absolutely no value to your life."

"No!" Kakarot pointed his finger angrily at Vegeta's second head. "You're just jealous! You're jealous that I get to sleep with her and you don't!" Then he began giggling uncontrollably. "You're short."

"And you're high." Vegeta tried grabbing Kakarot again, but he pushed him away. "Kakarot, don't be a fool!"

"You're the fool!" Kakarot yelled. "Cerina is not a toy! She's real! You're just stupid because you can't have Bulma."

Vegeta was a little surprised that Kakarot knew, but then again, it was likely that Cerina would spill the beans. "Kakarot—"

"You're scared of your momma! She'd spank your little bottom." Kakarot playfully patted his own butt for an illustration. "You're a chicken and you'll always be a chicken!"

Vegeta was beginning to get irritated. He certainly wasn't afraid of his mother! If he wanted to have Bulma, he would have her. "You're on your own, Kakarot!" Vegeta knew that he really shouldn't leave Kakarot alone, but he didn't want to babysit either. _'If he kills himself while trying to get home, it'll save Kale the trouble.' _ "Fine. Good luck, Kakarot." Vegeta laughed. He had experienced the fruit for himself once. It was a serious trip.

Kakarot saw Vegeta fly off and if he didn't know any better, he would have said he transformed into a rocket and blasted off with fire beneath his feet. "That's weird…" Every time he took a step, he saw the world falling away from his feet. He tried to fly, but the sky looked heavy like it would crush him at any moment. The lights kept bursting vibrantly bright and the shadows in the world grew large and vast like monsters from another world.

"Is that Kakarot?" asked a new member of the Task Force. He was barely at elite strength and he admired Kakarot's power. He was baffled to find Kakarot stumbling around the streets like a fool.

"Yeah…" another Saiyan replied. "Maybe we should take him back to headquarters. He seems to be very wasted."

"Yeah, we don't need him tearing up the city."

Kakarot looked up and saw two shadowy figures approaching him and he only assumed the worst about them. "Stay away from me…" He wasn't afraid, only hyper defensive. If they took another step closer, he was going to protect himself.

"Kakarot…" one of them said, "we're here to help." He tried approaching slowly, but Kakarot started to freak out more.

"I said back off!" Kakarot started hitting, not caring about the shadow figures purpose. He punched one of them in the face, knocking him out. The other shadow figure attacked Kakarot, but he was faster and was able to allude Kakarot's attacks. It wasn't long before a dozen of other shadows came to take him down and in his condition, he fell prey to five and was knocked out when a pair of shadow arms wrapped around his neck until he couldn't breathe.

When Kakarot opened his eyes, his mind was clearer, but still a little hazed. It didn't take him long to figure out that he wasn't in his bed or in his house. As he began to sit up in his prison cell, the door opened and four guards burst into the room and grabbed his arms and legs. "What's going on?"

He was going to fight them off, but he was distracted when Queen Cellena stormed in fuming with Cerina fussing and following in after her. "Mother, you can't."

"Hold him still!" she ordered as she raised her hands up into the air. Her finger tips began to glow.

Kakarot gasped in horror once he realized that the guards were aiming his pelvis up toward Queen Cellena. "Wait! Wait! I didn't have sex with anyone!"

"Oh really?" Queen Cellena yelled. "I've seen those awful pictures of you on the internet."

Kakarot tried to think back. Most of the night was a blur, but he did recall going out with Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta set me up. He fed me cherries, but they weren't cherries. You've gotta believe me!"

Cerina was hurt. She had been fighting off tears ever since she saw the photos posted on the web. She didn't have time to break down because she had to stop her mother from going insane and destroying Kakarot. Seeing Kakarot in the flesh only made her more upset, but she knew her brother was planning something. "Let me speak to him. Alone."

Cellena was not in the mood to listen to his excuses…but, her daughter did love him. "Fine. Clear the room." Cellena stormed out with her guards following close behind her. They didn't go too far though. Cellena was ready to kill Kakarot if he truly did betray her daughter!

Kakarot could clearly see how upset Cerina was and he knew how much he had royally screwed up. "It wasn't my fault. Your brother—"

"Why would you go out with him?" She crossed her arms and tried to glare angrily, but she was just emotionally drained. "You know what kind of person he is."

"I wanted to know what he wanted with me. I didn't know he was gonna have magical space cherries!"

"But why would you want to do anything with him?" It scared Cerina. She loved her brother because it was her sisterly duty, but she was disgusted with everything about him. "I can't be with you if you're like him, Kakarot. I can't do it!" She knew how much her mother loved her father and he did love her, but there was something dark in his nature and her brother showed no interest in overcoming it. She didn't understand how her mother had the strength to deal with it.

"I'm not like him—"

"You used to go to those clubs!" She didn't need those images of Kakarot making out with Vegeta's whores in her memory. He could find his own whores! "And let's not forget that you're a criminal."

"Yeah, but I haven't murdered billions of people—"

"You would if my father sent you on one of those missions!"

"No," he said quickly. "I wouldn't."

Cerina paused. She wanted to believe that, but killing was in their nature. The only reason why she wasn't like them was because of the Spiritual Water. Even Fenn was willing to do what was asked of him. How could Kakarot be any different? "You would deny an order of your king?"

"Yes, I would." Kakarot hadn't thought much about it, but he didn't like King Dick anyway. His father didn't want him to kill innocent people. "Wouldn't you?"

She had meditated on it all the time. When the time came, she had to deny her father. "I can't kill anyone, Kakarot. I don't think I could live with myself."

Kakarot took her hands. "When we're together—mated and royalty—we can make our own rules, Cerina." He hadn't given a lot of thought to how he would remake the world, but things obviously had to change. "I'm not like your brother. I'm not a monster."

"And you're still a virgin?" she asked with big, hopeful eyes.

'_Oh darn it…'_ Kakarot was in quite the predicament. On one hand, he knew how important it was to be honest with Cerina. If he lied to her and she found out, she would be furious. But if she ever found out the truth, she would be heartbroken. It was just best if she never found out. After all, it was illegal for him to have sex with Chi-Chi. His life was on the line, as well as his former partner. "…Yes."

Cerina breathed a sigh of relief, believing that his pause was meant as something other than a lie. "I know that may seem embarrassing to a young man, especially a Saiyan, but I don't want you to be embarrassed. I'm proud that you're gonna be my first and that I'll be your only."

Kakarot forced out an awkward and guilty smile. "Are you still angry?"

"Yes, but I'll get over it." She slightly glared. "You just have to promise me that nothing like this will ever happen again."

"I'll make sure that it doesn't." _ 'I've gotta be more careful. I was being an idiot today. I've got to really focus.'_ "I'm gonna go away where no one can bother me. I'm gonna train nonstop until I know I'm strong enough to have you. I'm gonna win that tournament."

"I know you are." Cerina was still upset about Kakarot and her brother, but she was still looking forward to her future prince fighting valiantly for her. "I'm gonna tell the guards to let you go, but I'm gonna lure my mother away first. She was really mad."

"I wouldn't hurt you…not intentionally."

She nodded to herself. She wanted to believe him, so she did. She was terribly naïve when it came to him. "I'll see you around."

Kakarot was relieved that she didn't find out about Chi-Chi! Hopefully Cellena would never find out, or he would have been hacked into little pieces regardless of whatever his father tried to do. A mother's fire is no joke.

But he was determined to keep his word. He was going to go train alone and conquer all he needed.

* * *

><p>Yamcha laid next to Bulma in awe. He had been with a lot of women, but she was spectacular and she absolutely knew that as she laid in the bed with an accomplished smirk. "That was the best first date I've ever been on."<p>

Bulma laughed. "You're not too bad yourself."

"So when do you need me to steal the senzu bean for you?" Yamcha was actually quite excited about it. Yes, it was dangerous, but he had more than danger that intrigued him. He wanted to do it for Bulma, who had much greater potential than being a fake lover.

"I want you to steal it whenever it's convenient. I'll keep an eye out as to when that is."

"What do you need it for?" he asked curiously.

"That's confidential." She rolled over and kissed Yamcha's bare chest. He was for sure the best looking puppet she had ever found. _'I may have to keep this one alive for a while. He's so easy on the eyes.'_

"And what do you need me for?"

She smiled as she rested her chin on his sculpted body. "Queen Cellena wants me to date. I think you'd be a good boyfriend to present to her and maybe you could survive Prince Vegeta's onslaught. He's quite obsessive over me."

"And what would happen if they find out that I'm the infamous leader of the Wolf Tribe?"

She rolled her eyes. "They won't find out. I'll protect you." She smiled deviously. "Maybe I'll ever setup someone else to take the fall."

'_Sounds too good to be true.'_ "They won't stop looking until they have Puar."

"They're going to have other things to worry about, my dear Yamcha." _'He's so small compared to what I have in store.' _"If you help me complete my plans, I'll make sure you're well taken care of."

Yamcha rested his head on his pillow as he thought long and hard about it. _'It's dangerous to get involved with her and hang around the palace as her arm candy, but this is intriguing.'_ "Good. I'm all in."

* * *

><p>Kakarot did as he promised Cerina and only went home to say goodbye to his family and pack a bag. He was met with violent attacks from his mother, who eventually kicked him out in anger anyway. He was glad to be getting away for a couple of months anyway.<p>

A few days later, Bardock decided to be proactive about his visions. He tried stopping by Baba's, but she wasn't home and her assistant wasn't sure where she was. He decided to take matters into his own hands and when he told Colleen about it, she started throwing a fit.

"I don't know about this."

He laughed. "What don't you know about, Woman?"

"You don't know what you're getting into! Your visions are blocked for a reason. Every time you try something new, something crazy happens!" She was only going ballistic because experience was a rude teacher.

"We need to figure out why they're blocked. I need to know what kind of dangers we face so we can prepare." Bardock was feeling good about his power, but he didn't want anything taking him by surprise. Besides, he should have been able to see the future and it was so unclear. It was really starting to piss him off.

"What about Baba? Can't you talk to her?"

"I haven't been able to find Baba. From what I heard, she went to visit Otherworld and then she never came back. It's hard to get a hold of someone who doesn't have to live on this plane."

Colleen looked at her little girl sitting at the kitchen table prepared to go on the crazy journey with her father. She didn't want her daughter to end up out of her body and unable to get back inside. "Do you have to do your crazy psychic crap with Kara?"

"Why don't you want me to do it?" Kara asked.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." Colleen wasn't embarrassed to admit that at all. She was very protective of her daughter!

"Oh, but my life is negotiable?" Bardock asked offended.

"Don't be such a drama freak! I told you that I didn't want you to use your powers. If you don't listen to me, fine. Die. But if you think you're going to endanger my little girl, you're on crack and I don't mean that human kind. I'm talking about something in the slums of the east galaxy."

Bardock could only chuckle at his woman's amusing rant. _'I shouldn't put Kara in any danger if I don't have to, though there shouldn't be any danger.'_ "Fine. I will try to do this myself. Kara, feel free to go watch cartoons."

She grinned hard and ran into the living room.

Bardock took a seat and made himself comfortable at the table. Colleen took a seat next to him so she could watch him closely. Then, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

_"Well, well!" said a voice that Bardock knew he had heard before, but was having trouble recognizing it._

_He was surrounded in blackness. He was reaching out to try and find Broly, but he felt that he was blocked from it. The voice must have been the reason behind the block. "Who's there?"_

_"Bulma said that powerful warriors would peek into the future. She said I could wait and take a hold of a useful mind." A small, old, yellow creature began to form in front of Bardock, and then it became clear._

_"Babidi?" Bardock wasn't the brightest guy, but even he began to piece things together. "You've been blocking the future for Bulma?" 'How could she make a deal with Babidi if she was kidnapped by King Cold's men? Isn't that the story? Was none of that real? What is she up to?' "What are you doing here?"_

_"Waiting for you apparently." The little creature was as ugly as Bardock remembered, especially when he smiled. "Paparapapa!"_

"Bardock!" Colleen rushed to her mate who had dropped to his knees holding his head while yelling out in horrible pain. "Talk to me. What's going on?"

Bardock couldn't even hear her. Babidi was too loud in his head.

_"I can see the darkness in your heart, Bardock. You're a killer! You've murdered trillions, entire worlds with no remorse."_

"I'm different now…" He mumbled in pain. Babidi was still so agonizingly loud that he couldn't even hear his own pleas. "I'm different…"

"Bardock!" Colleen grabbed her mate's face and forced him to look into her eyes. "Hey! Stay with me. Don't you dare leave me!"

"Momma?" Kara came back into the kitchen once she heard her father's cries. "I'm gonna go inside of his mind to help him."

"Don't you dare!" Colleen seethed. "Your father is in danger from this madness. I will not let you suffer a similar fate!"

Bardock tried to stay focus on his family. He could feel Babidi poking around inside of him. He could feel his darkness rising. His Saiyan rage never went away. His bloodlust still lived. He had just subdued it. "Get away from me."

"Never!" Colleen said stubbornly to him. "I will never, ever leave you. Don't be such an idiot!"

Bardock couldn't quite hear her, but he knew she was saying something incredibly stubborn. He didn't put it past her to be threatening him, so he chuckled. "I'm dangerous."

"And so am I!" She didn't understand what was happening to him, but she kissed his lips to try and subdue his crazed mind. It didn't matter what they went through. Their intimacy could always take them to a better place.

Bardock concentrated on the touch of his mate's lips. They were succulent and luscious. He remembered thousands of times when he had kissed her and recalled memory after memory. As long as he had those memories to hold onto, he knew that his darkness wouldn't grab a hold of him.

_"So, your family is preventing my spell from taking a hold of your heart?"_ Babidi began to laugh. _"Well, I can do something about that!"_

"Bardock!" She caught her mate as he collapsed into her bosoms unconscious. She could sense that he was alive and could feel his heartbeat, but there was no way to judge whether or not his mind was safe. She didn't know what to do other than wait for him to wake up.

"Mother…" Kara had an awful feeling about what just happened with her father and worst of all, she was still blocked from the future. She couldn't even read her father's mind. "Something is wrong with his mind. It feels…muddy."

"Then don't get dirty," Colleen warned. "I'll take care of your father. "

"Let me try to dig deeper—"

"No!" Colleen snapped. "If I find out that you've been trying to find the future, you will regret it!"

Kara gulped. She hadn't met her mother's wrath like her brothers often did. She was favored by both of her parents, but she knew what they were capable of, so she always behaved. "Alright, Mother. I won't go into the future."

Colleen didn't really believe her. "You better not."

Kara hated feeling useless, especially when her father had been through so much. She ran to her room so she could be alone and free to be upset with her controlling mother!

"Here we go again…" She kissed Bardock on the forehead and hoped for the best, even though she had every reason to truly fear the worst. _'This has to turn out okay.'_

* * *

><p>"And here are your responsibilities," Basila said to Bulma as she handed her a tablet filled with task lists and information. Basila wasn't exactly pleased about working with Bulma, but she did feel good about humiliating her with a bunch of chores that were beneath her.<p>

Bulma scrolled through the tablet and gaffed at some of her responsibilities. "You don't think someone else can welcome new Saiyans adjust to their lives on earth?"

"It's beneath me; therefore it's perfect for you." Basila smiled. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like you to meet with Cerina and see that her needs are attended to for today. I'm going to have lunch with my daughter."

"Cassava is back?"

"Yes. She's conquered many worlds for us. King Vegeta is very impressed with her. She would make an excellent queen."

"I've always thought so." _'After all, she's so easy to manipulate.'_

"It's very nice that you have everyone else fooled, but I'll never forget your treachery, Bulma. I'll always be watching you." Basila shooed Bulma away so she could be alone in her office.

Bulma smiled politely, but then rolled her eyes as soon as her back was turned. Basila certainly didn't have to die in her great plans, but it would be wonderful if she did! _'But I want to see her suffer. I should have Cassava killed.' _Bulma began chuckling maniacally to herself. _'Yes! She loves her daughter more than anything in this world. It would devastate her to see her dead!'_

Imagining Basila's grief was enough fuel to tolerate seeing about Cerina, who was having lunch with Cellena in the observatory. Bulma was jealous to see that they had grown so close as Cerina matured into adulthood. They even looked a lot alike. It sickened her. "Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning," Cerina said. "I know Basila told you to see about my needs, but I'm fine, Bulma, really."

"But…" Bulma began scrolling through her task lists. "You have like twelve interviews today."

"Do I really?" she whined. "Well, I guess I could use some help keeping on track…"

Bulma hesitantly smiled. "Fine. I'll let you two enjoy lunch and I'll meet you in an hour with a stylist."

The three of them quickly looked up toward the entrance. They could sense Vegeta coming in and they knew him well enough to know that he was pissed about something. When he stormed over to the table, Cellena addressed her son. "Vegeta, why are you here in such a rush?"

He was a bit hesitant, but pushed through. "I have something I want to tell you, Mother."

She smiled intrigued. "You may speak."

Vegeta had a rough night. He just became angrier and angrier, even though he tried to distract himself with his whores. He just couldn't get Kakarot's words out of his head! "I am the future king of the Saiyan Empire. I can do as I please regardless of whatever you say and think. Your nose doesn't belong in my personal business, especially when it comes to sex."

Bulma's and Cerina's eyes bucked.

"So what are you saying?" Cellena asked, though she knew where he was going. She was giving her son the chance to back down.

"I'm saying that Bulma will no longer be afraid of you and the two of us are going to once again have relations." He looked to Bulma. "Immediately."

Bulma gasped. She felt a lot of heat on her. Vegeta wanted her and he'd be pissed if she denied him and made him look like a fool, but Cellena's nostrils were already enlarging. "I didn't put him up to this!"

"I know you didn't." Cellena was choosing to believe that even if Bulma wasn't wise enough to see the error of her ways and change, she would have enough sense to back off for her own sake. Vegeta wasn't nearly as smart as Bulma. He still needed to learn his lessons. "You see, my son has always been a child, even if he's in a man's body. He's stubborn, selfish, and he doesn't know his place."

"I am to be king—"

"Which means absolutely nothing while your father lives and breathes!" She quickly got out of her seat and looked down into her son's eyes. He was trying to intimidate him, but that was never going to work. She had too much pride. "Your father trusts me. I have the authority to do whatever I please, Boy, and you will obey my orders."

Vegeta didn't exactly think that his mother would stand down, but he was getting the sense that he would have to fight her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted to win! "I have a right to do whatever I want and so does Bulma."

"Actually…" Bulma twiddled her thumbs nervously and struggled not to look at Vegeta while she broke his heart. "…I started seeing someone."

"What?" he barked.

"He's a baseball player!" She shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't her fault that Vegeta came and made himself look like a fool. "I'm sorry, Vegeta. I was serious when I said I wanted peace with your mother."

Vegeta knew Bulma. He figured her boyfriend had to be a lie or a ruse. Bulma wouldn't have rejected him unless there was some sort of plan. She loved him. He was sure that she did! "You don't have to fear her—"

"I do, but I also love her." Bulma was grateful and glad, but she did like the revenge of making him feel miserable. After all, he played with the hearts of women all around the universe. "When I was banished, you called me a whore and said that I wasn't worthy of you. Then on your ship, you slept with one of your whores to try to upset me. I'm sorry if you've been obsessed with me all of these years, but I'm not interested in you anymore. I've moved on. You should do the same."

Vegeta could have destroyed her! He had come out looking like a fool to please her and all she did was make him look like a big fool. Even if she was still playing some kind of game, he wanted every bone in her body broken into tiny piece and then incinerate them. But the worst thing about his burning rage was that he couldn't bring himself to wrangle her neck until it snapped, because he still had his pitiful feelings for her. That's what pissed him off the most and why he had to storm off.

Cerina knew her brother had done a very unwise thing, but she felt awful for him. "Maybe I should go speak to him."

"He'll blast you," Cellena said. "Leave him be." She smiled and looked to Bulma. Yes, she looked a little heartbroken, but she admired her courage to stand up to Vegeta. "Bulma, I'm glad to hear that you have a boyfriend. Cancel your chores and bring him to the palace for dinner tonight. I'm quite excited to meet him!"

'_Already? He had better be up to this.'_ "I'll be more than happy to bring him."

* * *

><p>Raditz came over his parent's house with the twins. The twins knew to behave and sat on the couch patiently while he went into the kitchen to see his mother, who was sulking over the sink as she hand washed some dishes. "How's Father doing?"<p>

"He's still knocked out."

He knew his mother always liked to remain strong and he admired her for that, but he knew that he needed to be strong for her. "How are you doing?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders and actually had to struggle not to cry. She knew something was wrong. She could sense it through her bond that Bardock was in real trouble. She felt like she was losing her connection to him. Their bond wasn't breaking, but it was somehow being diminished or hidden. "I don't know what to do. Kara wants to help, but I don't think I should let her. I don't want the same thing to happen to her."

It was unusual for her to be so emotional without screaming and attacking someone, but Raditz had plenty of experience dealing with upset women, since his wife was a human. "We've been through worse."

"I have a really bad feeling about this!" She wiped her eyes with her arm and sniffed a few times.  
>She really hated herself for showing such weakness in front of her son. "I'll be okay. You need to go to work."<p>

"I can't leave the twins with you while you're upset about Father."

Colleen was about to slap him in the head. They didn't discuss her babysitting! "Where's Summer?"

"She went out to the city. Sometimes she needs a break from all of this. I can't blame her and I can't understand since I'm not a human. I just give her space when she needs it."

Colleen could understand needing space. That was universal. "What do you think I should do?"

Raditz stroked his chin and thought. _'Kakarot is gone and I have no idea where he is. He'd want to know about Father's conditions, but I want to respect him and let him train seriously for Cerina's tournament. Fenn won't be easy to defeat and there's no telling how much stronger he'll become. He's not the only genius though, and he's certainly not the greatest.' _ "Maybe we should bring him to Bell. She may be able to see his brainwaves and tell us what's going on."

"That's a good idea." _'Anything to keep Kara safe from all this.' _ "I'll get ready and then we can go."

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi was shaking as she knocked on the supposedly abandoned building in the slums of a tiny city. She had been to a lot of shady places, but nothing ever like that before. When the door opened up, there was a scary looking Saiyan and it reminded her of when she would go to the underground tournaments with Kakarot. Then she started thinking only about Kakarot and her emotions were heightened and she started to get teary eyed.<p>

"What's wrong with you, Woman?"

"I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes quickly. "I'm here for the meeting."

"Do you have any proof that you belong here?"

Chi-Chi hesitantly lifted up her coat to reveal her swollen tummy. "See? I'm pregnant."

He nodded, almost satisfied. "Take off the sunglasses and the scarf. Your identity can't be a secret in there."

"But—"

"Everyone is risking something. You can't be the only one holding back."

Chi-Chi saw something in the Saiyan's eyes and she deduced that he was a father of half-breed child. She didn't want to risk her life or the life of her child, but she had to take the risk in order to build a life. "Fine." She removed the scarf and the glasses.

"Fake Nori?" he chuckled. He recognized her from the fights and from the clubs. As a matter of fact, that's where he met his human mate. He could make assumptions about who the father was, but he decided not to judge. No one was to judge in there. "Come in."

Chi-Chi stepped inside to a bright, warm, and colorful building. There were beautiful nurseries and hospital rooms for birthing children and places to take naps. She also passed by a cafeteria and her mouth already started watering.

"We'll feed you," the Saiyan assured. "There's always plenty."

Chi-Chi already felt comforted and rubbed her stomach. _'It's okay. I'll feed you soon.'_

"I sense that he'll be powerful."

"He?" Chi-Chi was excited. She had a feeling it would be a boy. "Is that good or bad?"

"It depends what our leader decides you should do."

"And who is your leader?"

He led her to a room where a group of pregnant women were sitting in a circle and listening intensely to one woman who Chi-Chi recognized. "Summer?"

She looked up at the door and her mouth dropped. "Chi-Chi?" She was usually so poise and calm in front of all of the women, but she was shocked. "Excuse me, Ladies, but I have to talk to our new recruit in private."

Chi-Chi lowered her head in shame and embarrassment. She didn't want anyone from Kakarot's family to find out, but if any one of them should have understood, it should have been Summer.

"Follow me." Summer led Chi-Chi to her office and locked them in. Then she sat on her desk and breathed deeply into the palm of her hands while she tried to calm her racing heart down. _'It was bad enough hiding all of this from my family anyway. Now I have to hide this as well?'_

Chi-Chi was so nervous while she waited for Summer to say anything. She looked around Summer's wall and saw so many pictures of her children and their happy family. She was so envious of the life that Summer had. She wanted it so badly for herself. She wanted Kakarot to be the father and act like it was so hard to smile in those pictures, but on the inside, be so proud of his children. How come Summer got to be so lucky?

But at the same time, she knew that it was better that he didn't know. After all, Kakarot was engaged to the princess. "Please don't tell him!"

"You've put me in such an awful position!" She felt obligated to tell her family, but she made a promise to everyone who came through her doors that they would have complete and total confidentiality.

"I didn't know you were in charge." Chi-Chi started sobbing miserably. She knew she could cause a huge rift in Summer's life if and when the secret came out, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. "Please!"

Summer used to be that scared. The only difference was that she was never alone. "I don't abandon anyone, Chi-Chi. I'll keep your secret and I'll take care of you. If you do as I instruct, no one will ever know that he's a Saiyan."

Chi-Chi nodded. She loved Kakarot as he was, but she didn't mind the thought of having a normal child. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, what are your plans? Do you ever want to tell him?" Summer was heartbroken for Kakarot. He would want to know!

"If he loses the tournament—"

"You'll take him back?" Summer didn't know if she could take Raditz back if he ever left her for another woman. Chi-Chi either had a unique love or a foolish one. "So, you want to hide this pregnancy?"

"Yes. Only my father and a servant of mine know about this."

'_Then this might actually work.'_ "You can stay here. You'll be safe." Summer had strong Saiyans that would protect the facility with their lives. Some were fathers and some were mothers. She had escape routes in case something happened, fake identities, and a meet up spot as well. She was confident. "Then when it's time for the tournament, you should go see him."

"I will." Chi-Chi was excited to see him again. Every night since he left her, she had been sleeping with one of his uniforms just so she could smell him and pretend that he was with her.

Summer recognized love and Chi-Chi was deep in it. She felt so sorry for the poor girl, because she was probably going to have to spend the rest of her life alone. "If he wins, we'll have to make other precautions, Chi-Chi. I just need you to trust me. I haven't got one human or Saiyan killed yet."

Chi-Chi looked at one of the pictures of her adorable twins. _'She must have done something right.'_ "I trust you."

"I've been reaching out to Queen Cellena. I think if I work hard, she'll cave when it comes to this law. If Kakarot is a prince and gets involved, I know she'll drop it." She took Chi-Chi's hands and stared into her eyes as she tried to impart faith into her. "We just have to believe."

"Okay." She smiled. "I believe."

"Good." But Summer knew there was only one thing that could truly soothe a pregnant woman's mind when she had a Saiyan inside of her. "You must be starving. I was always hungry." She laughed. "Of course I had twins though."

"I'm hungry." Her stomach started rumbling as proof and she laughed at herself. "Thank you for this."

"Don't thank me yet," Summer warned. "You won't like all the things I ask of you."

* * *

><p>When Raditz and Colleen took Bardock to the palace for an examination, it didn't take long for word to spread. Cellena and Cerina both came in to hear Bell's results, and she made sure to bring Bulma so they could hear her opinion. That made Bell nervous. She did take Bulma's old job. She just tried not to look at her as she delivered the results. "There have been some interesting developments to say the least."<p>

"Are these bad developments?" Raditz asked.

"I'm not sure…" She looked at Bulma, who seemed irritated. "Well, probably. They are probably bad results."

"Just get on with it," Cellena demanded.

"Right!" She pulled up a few images on her computer screen. All three were pictures of a brain and all three were different. "This first picture represents what Bardock's brain looked like prior to his psychic abilities. As you can see in the second picture, his brain is more amped up. This is a result of gaining his psychic abilities."

"And the third picture?" Colleen wasn't exactly a genius, but there was stuff clearly missing in the last picture.

"Well, there appears to be damage to his hippocampus."

"Hippocampus?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah. It has several functions in the brain. It affects your space—like navigation—and inhibitions, as well as your memory."

"So Bardock has brain damage?" Colleen said while trying not to cry in front of everyone.

"Like Alchemizers?" Bulma asked.

"It could be amnesia," Cerina said.

"Is it permanent?" Raditz asked quickly, seeing how distraught his mother was.

"I have no idea," Bell answered while shrugging. "There doesn't appear to be any reason for this. His brain is healthy and it should be able to repair itself. I don't know if there is any damage at all. We just have to kind of gauge it by when he wakes up."

"What was he doing?" Cellena asked Colleen. "How did this happen?"

"He was trying to see into the future and find out some stuff about Broly. Then it seemed like someone was attacking him, like someone was fighting to keep the information from him."

Bulma was quite curious indeed, but she couldn't allow her emotions to come to the surface. _'So this is what happens when someone tries to ruin my plans? I thought Babidi was going to make him a slave. Why would he make him lose his memory? Was it prohibiting him from grasping a hold of the evil in Bardock's heart?'_

Cellena was very worried. '_This isn't good. What if he's lost his memories? I'm the only one who knows how truly awful that would be.'_ "Perhaps Kara can retrieve her father's memory."

"I don't want to risk exposing Kara to this." Colleen was dead serious about that!

"But she's more powerful," Cerina said. "She may be able to fix him and find the person who did this to Bardock."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Bulma said, "but I should go call my date and tell him to turn around."

"No," Cellena said. She was nervous and upset about Bardock, but she couldn't remain rattled. "Dinner might be a bit much, but I still want to meet him." She smiled and tapped Bulma so she would move forward. "I shall return when I am able."

Raditz saw that his mother's hands were trembling. "Mother, are you alright?"

She nodded, but that was a lie. _'What if he doesn't remember me? Is that why I feel so awful? Are we even still connected?' _ In a way, it almost felt like someone had died. It was pure hell for her. "I'm gonna go fly a little bit. I need some air. Go keep an eye on Kara and make sure that she does not jump into her father's brain."

"I'll do my best." He placed his hand on his mother's back and walked out of Bell's office with her.

Bell was then alone with Cerina who looked very upset, perhaps more upset than she should have been. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged. "Kakarot should know about this. Should someone go find him?"

Bell smiled. "You want to see him," she said romantically.

Cerina tried her best not to blush. "I was so angry the last time I saw him. Now I feel awful for him…"

"Hey, I'm sure whatever what is going on with Bardock will work itself out. We won't have to even bother Kakarot and the next time we see him, he'll be winning your tournament!" _'Leaving Fenn available for someone else…'_

"I hope you're right."

"Besides, you should be spying on Bulma and her boyfriend!"

She smiled deviously. "I am curious."

* * *

><p>Yamcha was quite observant as he looked around the palace. He was thinking of things to steal and coming up with plans on how to do it every time he saw something magnificent. There was a chandelier that he thought would have looked fantastic hanging in his bathroom. <em>'This is the life.'<em>

He was led to the throne room and was floored with how immaculate it was. There was another chandelier that he wanted to steal for his great room. There were plenty of other ones in there anyway. They wouldn't care if one was gone. "Queen Cellena!" He bowed before her. She was even more stunning in person.

"Yamcha, is it?"

"Yes, my lovely queen."

"Flattery?" She smiled and looked to Bulma. "At least he has enough sense to do that."

"Is it flattery if it's true?" Yamcha asked with a dashing smile.

Cellena laughed. "Charming. No wonder why Bulma has taken a liking to you."

"She has, huh?" He smirked at her. She was smiling genuinely. There was chemistry and they did genuinely like each other from what they knew.

"Bulma has barely found her legs to stand on since she's been back. How did you two meet?"

"I'm afraid I was smitten with Bulma before she left your highness. I wanted to reach out to her before, but I wasn't nearly as successful then as I am now. I feared that I wouldn't be worthy of her."

"And you find him to be worthy?" Cellena asked Bulma suspiciously.

"Any man who can realize and acknowledge my worth is worthy of a chance." She giggled. "Besides, he's very handsome."

"Indeed he is." Cellena was quite pleased during first impressions. He looked good, carried himself well, and was dressed nicely. She sensed that he was strong for a human, but not so much for a Saiyan. "Do you fight?"

"I do your highness. Perhaps you can watch a sparring match between Bulma and me one day."

"That would be interesting," she admitted.

Bulma gaffed and poked Yamcha hard in his chest. "I would kick your butt!"

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," he told her sexily.

Cellena watched the two of them. They were a good thing. She could see their connection. _ 'Perhaps he can truly make Bulma forget about Vegeta.' _ "There's a bit of a situation going on right now, but I still think I'd like to have dinner with you."

Yamcha smiled and bowed once more. "The honor would be all mine."

Cellena got off of the throne and walked out of the throne room with Bulma and Yamcha. She noticed the two of them making flirty eyes and she was excited for them. Bulma had been through a lot and she deserved some happiness. There was only one problem.

Vegeta was coming to talk to his mother, but then he saw Bulma and a weak human. Cellena was not concerned with her son, but Bulma's eyes bucked once they crossed paths. "Vegeta!"

"Hmph." He crossed his arms and glared at the human. "Is this your 'boyfriend'?" he said mockingly.

"Behave," Cellena seethed. "Really, Vegeta! You are a prince and he is one of your subjects."

"Hi, I'm Yamcha." He smiled and reached out his hand for a hardy handshake. The next thing he knew, he was using that open hand to shield his nose as blood began gushing down from it. He didn't know if he had ever been hit that hard in his life. He was on his knees and his vision kept turning on and off. He heard Bulma screaming faintly in the distance, even though she was standing right next to him.

"Why did you do that?" Bulma tried to smack Vegeta, but he quickly caught her hand.

"Because, you're mine," he said forcefully. "Screw around all you wants, but I'm not falling for any of your stupid games, Woman. Be honest and admit that you're using this fool. Be honest and admit that there is no one else!" He quickly grabbed the ugly necklace she wore around her neck and flung it across the room. If he was thinking clearly enough, he would have blasted it to smithereens.

Bulma gasped when her only connection to her beloved was taken away from her. Vegeta had never been so crazed and insane before. Maybe she had taken her games too far, but she truly had no intention of being with Vegeta at the moment. It wasn't the right time to be together and Yamcha was genuinely a good choice. "How can you be so cruel?"

"I will handle this," Cellena assured Bulma calmly.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Like I said before, Mother, there's nothing—" He was cut off once his mother's fist plowed hard into his face and knocked him three walls down and into a freezer.

"Like I said, I will handle my disrespectful son. Bulma, you had best take care of your man. I'm afraid dinner is cancelled."

Bulma nodded. "Thank you."

Cellena began clanking her heels into the floor as she went off to go beat her son senseless if she needed to.

"Yamcha?" Bulma bent down and removed Yamcha's hands so she could see his bloodied nose. It was obviously broken and both of his eyes were going to be black. "I'm so sorry!"

"He's a real jerk."

"Yeah, he is."

"What kind of woman would be attracted to him?"

"I don't know." She smirked. "I guess the same kind of woman that would let a thief steal her heart."

It could have been the pain, but Bulma was looking particularly beautiful. "Tell me what you want, Woman?"

"Bardock and his family are here and won't be home for a while. Now is the perfect time to steal a senzu bean."

"I might have to eat one to heal my nose from your psycho ex."

She laughed. "As long as you get what I need."

* * *

><p>Vegeta climbed out of the busted freezer and saw his mother there smirking smugly with her arms crossed. That sent him into a wild rage! "Are you out of your mind?" he screamed.<p>

"You challenged my authority and my rules!" she yelled. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"It's a mistake challenging me to a fight." Vegeta could see that his mother was prepping for a fight and he was highly offended. "I know I can't beat Father, but I know you don't stand a chance."

"You're too busy disgracing yourself to be any sort of challenge, Son!" She lowered her voice and began to mock him. "But if you'd like me to discipline the baby, then mama can do that."

Vegeta growled angrily and charged his mother determined to teach her that he was not a child that she could bully around. The only reason why he didn't lay her out flat was because his sister super sped in front of him and held him back with all of her might. "Stop this!"

She suspected that the conflict was her brother's fault, but then she saw that her mother was challenging him with her eyes to just try it! "What is wrong with you two?"

"I'm a man. I'm the prince!" he yelled to his mother. "I can do whatever I want without your permission."

"Not if you insist on living," Cellena seethed.

Vegeta growled and Cerina had to squeeze her brother as tightly as she could. There was no calming him down if her mother kept egging him on. "Mother! Your best friend is in danger. We don't have time for this madness!"

"I refuse to be humiliated—"

"Vegeta, she doesn't want you!" Cerina said quickly. Oddly enough, that was enough to silence him and cease his struggle. She knew that he didn't want to hear that. She knew about their romance from the time she was small, but things were different. "Even if it wasn't against the law, she doesn't want you."

Vegeta wasn't about to fight his mother, but he was still pissed. But he was overreacting and he was embarrassed with himself. He just couldn't accept that she would leave him for some human loser. He knew Bulma and there just had to be some sort of agenda.

Cellena was still upset, but she was still a mother and sympathized with her son. "I know how much you hate being denied, Son, but you have to live with it."

Vegeta couldn't take that everyone was trying to make him feel better. He didn't want their sympathy. It disgusted him. "She hasn't changed, Mother. You're just being naïve." He smirked maliciously. "But live in your fantasy world, Mother. She'll still be plotting to take your throne whether she does it in or out of my bed like she did before."

Vegeta left the two of them feeling quite uneasy. Cellena knew that Bulma had ambitions to be queen, but she didn't know to what extent. Should she be worried? Could Bulma ever be trusted? She wanted to remain naïve, but she had a family to protect.

* * *

><p>Bardock opened his eyes and leaped off of what looked like an operating table. He was in a lab and nothing around him looked familiar, but it all of the equipment looked very high tech. He pulled the white sheet off of him and looked down at his body. There was definitely something different going on. He was a lot bigger than he used to be. He touched his face and felt a scar that definitely wasn't there before. "What did they do to me?"<p>

He heard a voice and quickly hid in the corner safely out of sight and observed closely. A man with blond hair dressed in a white coat came in and ran to the table in shock once he noticed that Bardock wasn't there. Once he saw that there was no tail, he appeared behind him and put him in a headlock. "Where am I?"

The man was not a warrior and quickly began to panic. "We're in a lab in the palace!"

"The palace?" _'The Tuffle's palace?'_ Bardock grunted angrily. "What did you do to me?"

"We're just observing you. I swear! I'm just following orders."

Bardock grunted again and quickly snapped the man's neck. He had no idea what was going on, what they did to him, and how he was going to escape from the Tuffle's palace, but he did get quite the satisfaction from killing that weak Tuffle and smirked viciously. "Alright. I'm ready to play."

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** So will Kakarot's lie come out to Cerina, especially if Chi-Chi shows up at the tournament? Will Cellena be watching Bulma more closely, and what does Bulma want that senzu bean for? And what about Bardock? Will his family help him remember who he is or will he be the bad boy Saiyan that he used to be? And if he does, will he become a Majin Bardock? Find out next time on Dragonball Legends!


	34. Chapter 34: Ghost of the Past

**A/N:** Sorry it's been taking a while, but I've been finishing up a new book that I wanted to finish before the end of the year. Plus, I got into a car accident, so I'm kind of having a rough time…

**Q:** When Gohan is born, will he have the same name?

**A:** I'm gonna go ahead and spoil this and admit that he will be named Gohan. The big mystery now of course is going to be how he even gets that name. And when he is named, it will be a big moment that I've been excited to write.

**Q:** Does Bardock realize that Bulma's behavior is his fault?

**A:** I don't know if it's fair to solely pin it on Bardock, but of course he set certain things in motion. But if he wouldn't have exposed the Briefs to the royal family, Cellena might not have become fond of the humans and they might all be eradicated. (Things to ponder…) But anyway, Bardock has questioned his actions and the consequences, but not to the full extreme that he eventually will. Something pretty bad is going to happen that will make him question everything.

**Q:** Is Dragonball Legends in a different universe than in DBZ?

**A:** I think it's safe to assume so…

**Q:** Is someone coming back from the future?

**A:** There are no plans as of yet.

**Q:** Is Bardock going to go Super Saiyan 2 during the fight with Cell?

**A:** Why wait so long? (Smiles evilly)

**Q:** How would you compare Kakarot's power level to Goku?

**A:** To be honest, most of the characters are around Namek Goku level. They're really close to Super Saiyan. And of course Cerina has Super Saiyan power bottled up inside of her that she can't let out. As far as Vegeta and Goku's power, I think right now Vegeta is probably stronger. Not by a lot, but enough.

**Q:** Why didn't Bardock become a Golden Oozaru?

**A:** I didn't say that he didn't, but when I think of Golden Oozaru, I think Super Saiyan 4 and Bardock is nowhere near that level, or even 3 for that matter.

**Chi-Chi's Pregnancy:** I did think it was nice to give Chi-Chi fans something, but I've got mighty great plans for Gohan and whatever other halfbred children might arise in the story. It's gonna be big, but you have to be patient.

Chapter 34

Bardock was careful escaping the room he was prisoner in, but he was unaware that the room he was in was just a small part of the lab. Where he thought the palace hall would be, there was only more lab and dozens of other tailless creatures he assumed were Tuffles. As soon as they looked up and spotted him, he disappeared above their heads and began blasting them through their hearts precisely like his former lover would do. They were weak and he acted quickly before they could get their hands on any advanced weaponry, but one of the Tuffles did manage to sound an alarm.

Bardock didn't know what sort of technology was in the lab, but he began blasting his way through walls and killing everyone quickly and brutally in his sight until he found a door out into a blasted hallway. _'This is a start.'_

"Stop, Bardock!"

He heeded the voice and slowly turned around. It was a young Saiyan dressed in some sort of uniform that was different than anything he had ever seen before. "I have to get out of here."

"No," he said gently. "We have to get you back to the lab. Let Bell finish her observations of you. Something is wrong."

He grunted and began clenching his fingers into fists. "I'm not going back to the lab, Boy."

"You're not yourself, Old Man."

"Old Man?" Bardock chuckled. "I think you're a little confused." It wasn't unheard of. Tuffles had hundreds of experiments they were working on. They had brainwashed a few of the Saiyans and forced them to fight on their side. It had caused a lot of damage, but Bardock was prepared to make it out alive.

"Just stand down. I'll get the queen and you can talk this out."

Bardock moved quickly and punched the boy in the face hard enough to knock him to the ground. "I never did like to talk." He was a lot stronger than he remembered, but he didn't question it much. If anything, he figured that the Tuffles were going to try to use him to be another slave.

The young boy touched a communicator on his chest. "Princess, Bardock is hostile. I have to take him down."

"Stand down," Cerina said through his earpiece. "I'll be right there. Pak, you're not strong enough to face him alone."

"I may not have a choice." He had to move quickly, because Bardock was not playing around. He dodged what would have been a head smashing that would have probably ended his life. Then he avoided a few more punches until he felt compelled to fight back. He had no idea how outclassed he was in power until he started fighting. Even when he blocked one of Bardock's attacks, he could still feel Bardock's raw power. It hurt him to block, so Pak focused more on dodging, but he was getting faster too.

When Bardock knew he had worn the young Saiyan down, his bloodlust showed through with an evil smile. "Sorry about this." He disappeared and reappeared behind Pak. "But better you die than I." He concentrated a tremendous amount of energy into his fist and plowed it straight through the boy's gut. Though he was a fellow Saiyan, Bardock did feel a certain amount of satisfaction from killing him.

He dropped the boy's body and began running down the hall. When he saw his lover rounding the corner and heading toward him, he smirked. She seemed confused, but he didn't pay any mind to it and rushed right into her lips. They had some issues as of late, but he wasn't expecting her to be so resistant. She never even parted her lips and when he backed off, she looked horrified. "You didn't come to rescue me?"

"I think I'm gonna vomit." It wasn't just the kiss that disgusted her, but the blood he left on her arm when he grabbed her. "No…" She pushed Bardock out of the way and saw Pak's body lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. "What did you do?"

"He was trying to keep me here. I wanted to leave."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she ran to her fallen comrade's side. "Pak!"

Bardock was baffled. He had never seen Cellena cry before and he was certain that she didn't know that boy well enough to freak out over him. "What is your problem? We have to get out of here before others come."

A rush of guards came and surrounded Bardock. This time, they were dressed in Saiyan armor, so there was no confusion about who they worked for. Still, it didn't make sense to Bardock.

"What are your orders, Princess Cerina?"

She wiped her eyes and tried to remain strong for the troops. They wouldn't respect her weakness, though they were furious with Bardock for killing such a strong and loyal Saiyan who was so young. "Take him away."

Bardock was dumbfounded, but submitted for the moment. There was clearly something that he wasn't understanding, but he was going to figure it out for himself.

The more he walked through the palace, the more he realized that something was definitely not right. He had never been inside of the Tuffle's palace, but he had seen the outside of it. Then he recalled that he had heard that the palace was destroyed when they transformed. His memory was kind of fuzzy. Wherever he was, he was beginning to expect that it wasn't on Planet Plant. He cooperated because he was curious. He was confident that he could escape if he needed to.

Within ten minutes, he had a visitor in his cell that he didn't expect to see. "Cellena?"

She was older than he remembered, but still very hot. Her breasts were even bigger. She was certainly pissed though, but that was sometimes a turn on with him. "You kissed my daughter?"

He snickered. "Your what?" Bardock asked in disbelief.

"And you killed her friend and loyal soldier, Pak, and a majority of my scientists. I know you're got brain damage, but I'm pretty crossed with you." She crossed her arms and glared at the irrational idiot. "When I explain things to Vegeta, he's going to want you punished."

Bardock threw his head back and chuckled to himself before shaking his head. "Are you really still with that joke?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" She was so intrigued. "Do you remember me breaking up with you?"

"What kind of question is that?" he asked offended.

She shrugged and laughed a little bit at how defensive he was. "I'm trying to understand where your memories are at."

Bardock looked off to the side. "I remember…" he said stubbornly. He did not agree with her and he didn't understand why things ended between the two of them. He questioned if she had messed around with Turles, but she seemed too appalled to be lying about it. She baffled him.

"But you kissed my daughter thinking it was me?"

"Well," he smirked, "I figured you changed your mind. I thought you were rescuing me."

"I'm afraid not. This is my palace and you couldn't escape if you wanted to." She smirked evilly. "I'm even more impressive than you remember."

That kind of turned Bardock on, but she clearly wasn't going to budge. A lot had apparently changed. "Why are you…and I older?"

'_I have no idea how much I should say. I certainly won't tell him about being a Super Saiyan. It would be difficult defeating him if he went off the rails.'_ "You have psychic abilities, Bardock. You went to a planet called Kanassa and received the power to read minds and see the future. We're on this planet because a creature named Frieza destroyed our homeworld. You're the only reason why we all survived. We're now on a planet called earth."

He laughed until he noticed that she didn't even crack a smile. "You're serious?"

"I'm very serious. You were exploring the future to find one of our enemies and something happened to you. You passed out and the next thing we know, you think you're a teenager again."

That was a lot to swallow. If he hadn't kissed Cellena's daughter, he probably wouldn't have bought any of it. "All of the Tuffles are dead?"

"Completely gone. You remember transforming?"

He remembered the full moon and the killing, but it felt like it was long ago, but it was one of his most recent memoires. It was strange. "Kind of."

"Most of them were eradicated on that day. Those who were left were picked off quickly, but died painfully." Cellena smiled with glee. She never felt an ounce of remorse for killing off those weaklings. After all, they were responsible for the death of her child.

"And you?"

'_He's certainly not going to like this...'_ "I mated Vegeta and became the queen of our race."

Bardock's wounds from Cellena were still fresh in his heart and he didn't like feeling emotional pain. It sucked, so he did what he usually did and turned it into bitterness that would slowly and eventually explode out into pure rage. "Excuse me if I'm not exactly thrilled for you, your majesty."

"Don't be bitter. You have your own life. You have a mate and three children. You even have grandchildren."

Bardock laughed again, but she didn't change her expression. "Oh, you're serious?" Bardock was appalled that he had kids! The thought of being a father pissed him off. And kids were just a mess to deal with. He usually wanted to just punch one in the face whenever they started screaming!

"Very. Raditz is your eldest. Kakarot is the second. The third is your daughter, Kara. She also has your gift, but she's much more impressive than you. I'm going to bring Colleen in to try and jog your memory." Cellena started heading out of the door. "Do us both a favor and don't try to kill her."

"Why, is she a weakling?" he mocked.

Cellena snickered that time. "Don't underestimate Colleen."

He rolled his eyes and slouched back on the wall. His prison bench wasn't exactly comfortable and neither was the device around his arms. Every time he tried to pull himself free, the blasted things weakened him. It was an interesting device. _'I'll escape as soon as I get the chance though. I've got no interest in Vegeta being my king.' _

"Bardock?" He looked up as a woman came inside. She was pretty, but not as pretty as Cellena. She wasn't quite as tall as Cellena either. She was easily good looking enough to screw, but a bit of a downgrade from his last lover. Still he felt something…weird when she came into the room. "Are you alright?" She had doe eyes that were a lot brighter than most Saiyans. She had a different energy that was…lighter?

"I'm fine, I guess." He felt strange while he was around her and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. _'There's got to be an upside to this.'_ "You good in the sack?"

Colleen was a little surprised with his forward question, but she should have known better. "Amazing!" she said with confidence. After all, she was sure. "Do you not remember me?"

He looked at her closely and zoomed in on her breasts. She may have had the advantage on Cellena in the boob department and he would have definitely remembered squeezing those. "Not at all. How'd we meet?"

"You met me in a bar and seduced me." She laughed at how pathetic and easy she was. She fell prey to his charms so easily for some reason and by "charms" she meant his filthy mouth and sexy smile. She had denied other guys but he felt right and her common sense that used to exist was gone. "I was impregnated and became your go-to-screw."

"That sounds more like me."

'_Don't get offended by the things he says, Colleen. Remember, he was a horrible, horrible dick. You just remember that he's different now. Help him remember.'_ "We didn't really become close until after Kakarot was born."

He shook his head and crossed his arms. "I'm floored. I hate kids. I mean I really hate them. Detest!"

"Please don't speak like that, especially not around Kara. Please don't even think it!"

"Well, just tell the little brats to keep their distance." Bardock wasn't even the least bit curious about what they could have looked like or how strong they were. He only really cared about where the next fight was and perhaps getting his woman back…which wasn't going to happen since they were both mated and had children.

"They're still yours," Colleen said. "I was thinking that maybe if you saw them, your memory might come back."

"Yeah, I'm not too concerned about that. I'm kind of a 'in the moment' kind of guy."

"You used to be. Now you're…responsible and accountable. You're a pretty good father and…you're a good mate to me." Colleen was really trying her best not to let him get to her, but it really bothered her that he couldn't look at her and remember all the great times they had. He couldn't remember all the times they made love or their dinners or how desperate he was to save her life when she was pregnant with Kara? It just seemed impossible. "Don't you sense something? You don't feel our…bond?"

He snickered. "Oh, wow!" He had ridden her off, because he didn't plan on bonding with any woman. Cellena was an exception, and she refused him. "I wouldn't…" But he could feel something from her…like she was reaching out to him and a part of him was reaching back too. "I did!" He was appalled with himself. She was invading his space! "I don't like this."

She laughed to herself. "You didn't like it then either. Like I said, it took years."

Bardock took a much closer look at Colleen. There HAD to be a good reason why he would choose her. "So what exactly got me from Cellena to you?"

She glared at him evilly, though inside her pride had taken a serious blow. "I forgot how much of a dick you were." _'Don't be upset. Everyone knows she's gorgeous, even you. No need to be jealous…' _ "I guess Cellena broke your heart and I was your rebound. But the thing is…" She smiled gleefully. "I'm great in the sack, so you stuck around long enough to eventually mate me."

"Really?" he cocked his brow.

"The best you've ever had," she said seductively.

"That's hard to believe." She just kind of looked…adorable? She clearly wasn't a child, but there were some childlike qualities about her that he found kind of off-putting. Besides, Cellena was fantastic. She made him go into heat! "I said that you were the best I've ever had?"

Colleen looked at her dear mate who was being a jerk and did not deserve any sort of physical pleasure at all, but she did decide to quickly let him taste her lips so he would have an idea what he'd be missing out on if he didn't put some more effort into getting his act together. "I'd screw your brains out right now if there weren't cameras."

Bardock smirked, suddenly attracted to the woman. "Help me bust out of here."

She didn't mean to, but she giggled. He just reminded her of when they met at that bar and how hard he was flirting. He made her feel like such a woman and she was still such a silly little girl. "I can't. We don't know why your memory is gone. You could be dangerous."

Bardock was becoming irritated with Colleen, but he kept up his sexy smile and pleaded once more. "I want to leave."

But she wasn't that stupid little girl anymore. "And I said you have to stay."

Bardock was not pleased and his nostrils began to flare. He was not going to stay in that cell until they figured out what to do with him. He was already bored. He tried tugging his arms apart, but that started to drain his energy. Then he got really pissed and just decided to release his energy until the stupid thing blew up. It was a risk, but one he was more than willing to take.

* * *

><p>Cellena was waiting speaking to her daughter from the observation room when she felt the floor began to shake. She looked down at the television screen and saw nothing but static. "What's going on?" Cerina asked her mother angrily.<p>

Cellena took a deep breath as she tried to calm her worries, though it was difficult once she felt Bardock's energy. "He's discovered that he's a Super Saiyan."

The both of them ran to what was left of the prison cells. The rooms were created to absorb energy, so it wasn't as bad as it should have been, but Bardock's cell was destroyed and Colleen was lying on the ground nearly knocked out. Bardock was standing over her while looking at his hands encompassed in a golden aura.

'_I guess she didn't help him remember anything!' _ Cellena was very concerned. _'He's not going to kill me specifically, but I don't know how much he's going to act out. I have to try to take him down fast.'_ Cellena gathered some energy in her hand and disappeared. She tried to reappear behind Bardock and stab him with her bladelike energy, but he quickly turned around and grabbed her hand.

"What is this power that I have?" He smirked. "You were holding out on me, Cellena?"

'_Blast!'_ "Well, I know how rash you can be."

Bardock was intrigued by her struggle when she tried to pull away. "I'm stronger than you," he said amazed. He admired how powerful Cellena was, but he never liked that she was stronger than him. "Much, much stronger."

She grunted. Of course he had been stronger than her for a long time, but she didn't like this younger and more arrogant Bardock to rub it in her face! "You'll be sorry for this."

He laughed from pure pleasure! It was amazing how impressive he was. "Catch me." He let go of Cellena and took off straight through the ceiling and through several floors until he exploded out through the top of the palace.

Cellena was not happy. Her guards were about to charge after him, but Cellena motioned them to stop. "Stand down. I'll get him." She didn't want Bardock to get too defensive and kill anyone else. She knew he was safe from his idiocy, so she took off to the sky to follow him.

Cerina saw the wreckage and Colleen hurt on the ground_. 'He did this to his own mate?'_ She knew that he wasn't himself, but she couldn't take it anymore and flew after her mother. "I'm coming with you!"

Cellena didn't stop when she saw her daughter, but she was not happy. "You should turn back. Your powers are still blocked. You're no match for him."

"I'm strong enough, Mother. Besides, you're not a Super Saiyan—"

"I should be," she said defensively. It bothered her practically every day. "I don't know why I haven't been able to access the transformation, but your father has acknowledged my strength. Something is hindering me."

"Kakarot saw my eyes turn colors when I was defending the planet against…us. I'd be a Super Saiyan if it wasn't for my restrictions."

And Cellena was not happy about her daughter's choice of not releasing her true potential, especially after she learned how dangerous it was. "You could die!"

"No, I won't. Don't worry, Mother. I'll be fine." She smiled, though she was very disgusted with the point she was about to bring up. "Besides, he loves you. He's not gonna hurt your daughter, especially when we look so much alike."

'_He wouldn't kill me. That doesn't mean he won't put up a fight.'_

* * *

><p>Raditz was with his children in a waiting room. He had been trying to reach Summer on her cell phone, but she hadn't been answering her phone and he was getting worried that something might have happened to her and pissed that she was ignoring him both at the same time. To make matters worse, he heard and felt an explosion. He could feel his father's energy rising and his mother's decreased until he could barely feel it anymore. He ordered his children to stay, but Kara followed her brother. When he saw his mother, he rushed to her side. "Mother! Father did this to you?"<p>

She grunted and tried to get up. "I have to go stop him…"

"No," he commanded. With his father going off the rails, he was the head man in charge and he had to protect his family. "The twins will watch over you. I'm gonna go confront him. Kara, go find Kakarot and bring him back as quickly as you can."

"But I have no idea where he is!" She pouted and crossed her arms. She could read her brother's mind and she knew that he was sidelining her. "Besides, I'm probably the only one who can bring back Dad's memories. Just let me help him!"

"Do as you're told," he seethed, "little girl."

She glared at her brother as she challenged his authority. He was her big brother, not her father. But Raditz had a strong will and he would whip her butt good if he had to. That's why she had to concede. "Fine!" But she was not happy.

* * *

><p>Bardock flew a while until he arrived in a small city. He looked around the city and realized there were lots of creatures there that looked like Saiyans, but they had no tails. He couldn't get the Tuffles out of his head and he was just sort of really pissed off. They fought so hard to have Planet Plant and now there were earthlings taking up land that Saiyans should have inhabited.<p>

"Bardock!"

He turned around as Cellena and a much angrier Cerina landed before him in the street. He was glad that Cellena chased him, but her daughter certainly did put a damper on everything. "Geez, Woman, I didn't mean to kiss you. I thought you were your Mother."

"Get over yourself!" she yelled furiously. "You have to be brought back to the palace. I know you were confused, but you've committed serious crimes—"

"Since when is killing anyone a serious crime?" He rolled his eyes at Cerina. "Cellena, have you raised some kind of soft weakling?"

"Bardock, you killed a Saiyan boy!" Cellena said. "You hurt Colleen, your mate. This is my planet! You don't think you're going a little overboard?"

"Overboard?" He was irritated once more when Cellena—the woman who he wanted to be with—mentioned his mate that he didn't know. He didn't even like being around her. He could feel the weird bond and it frankly gave him the creeps! He did his best to fight against it. But he also didn't like the world he had woken up to. He had worked so hard and now he felt like it was all for nothing that he wanted. His people seemed soft and she belonged to Vegeta. "Is that overboard? Not as overboard as this!"

Cellena felt his power rising and grabbed a hold of her daughter and shielded them both with her energy. They were swallowed in a massive and powerful light and when it dimmed, there was nothing left but the three of them. "The city…" _ 'He wasn't quite this bad, except for when I first met him. I think his Super Saiyan power is too much for him to deal with. Vegeta was particularly arrogant and brash when he first changed. This is a tremendous jump for him. It's more than he can handle.'_

Cerina wasn't trying to understand where Bardock was coming from. She wasn't going to let anyone else die on her watch. "I'm gonna turn you in if it's the last thing I do!" She began to power up as much as she could. She was going to have to give him everything that she had and she wasn't sure if it was enough. _'I have to do this for Pak!'_

Cellena followed her daughter's lead, though she was deeply concerned for her safety. Cerina was right though. He needed to be brought in. "Bardock, you have to stop this!"

Bardock smirked and decided to make the first move. He sucker punched Cerina and sent her flying! His power was indeed incredible. He tried to hit Cellena next, but she was somehow able to block his attack. He was impressed. "Where's that killer edge in you, Cellena? Have your forgotten what sort of things we used to do together and how much you enjoyed it?" She tried to hit him, but he grabbed her arms and forced her still while he smirked lustfully. "Have you forgotten how much you used to enjoy me?"

She was upset about Pak, because he was one of her daughter's few friends. She was upset about all of her brilliant scientists, because she liked being an advanced race and he dealt her a serious blow. But did she exactly care that he destroyed a city of innocent humans? No. Not really. The press would be a little bit tricky, but that was about it. The humans were only alive for her amusement. "No, of course not, and while you have changed, I haven't. I still enjoy killing, Bardock. It still…" She blushed a little bit. "…_Pleases_ me, but I'm not going to let you destroy my planet."

He grunted. "This is Vegeta's planet—if he's king—and I have no intention of living like a good little slave under his empire."

"You sound like your brother."

Bardock smiled at the mention of Turles. "Where is my brother? He's not still sulking about us, is he?"

Cellena's heart sank into her stomach. "No, because you killed him."

"I what?" Out of everything that was different in the world he had awakened to, that was one thing that Bardock just absolutely refused to believe. "Why would you lie about something like this?"

"I would never lie about this! He was my friend too, Bardock." It took her a little bit of time to get over his death. Turles deserved to die, but didn't they all? "He threatened your son, Bardock. You didn't think you had a choice."

"I would have never…" Turles was all he ever had. It was them against the world and most of the time that was quite literal. They made a pact to always fight together and look out for one another. For him to kill his own brother…?

"_See what kind of darkness lives inside of you?" _Bardock heard a voice inside of his head and he felt the echo vibrating throughout every cell of his body. _"Give it to me!"_

Bardock let go of Cellena and grabbed his head as he struggled to force the sound out. It was so powerful. It was all he could hear and suddenly, killing was all he could think about. He was starting to forget what it was like to care about Cellena. His friendship with his brother was beginning to fade into black. Even that annoying and haunting connection with Colleen was beginning to finally escape him. But it was right. It wasn't natural and whatever was attacking him, it wasn't looking out for his best interest.

Cerina landed by her mother after wiping away the blood from her mouth. Her mother had the perfect opportunity to attack Bardock while he was doubling over in agonizing pain, but instead she stood and watched helplessly. Cellena considered not being so soft for a moment, but she really was that soft. "What's happening to him?"

"I have no idea…" Cellena considered if she should knock him over on the head before it was too late, but she didn't know if he would wake up worse than what he was before. But she had to make a decision, because his power level was actually beginning to rise…

Cerina looked up and saw Raditz and felt a little bit of relief. "Something is wrong with your father!"

Raditz landed by his father's side that had fallen to his knees from the sheer pain. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he was having a suspicion. "Tell me what's happening."

Bardock could barely hear Raditz and he didn't trust him, but he opened up to him regardless. "There's something in my head!"

'_Something in his head…?'_ Radizt hadn't heard all of Goku's stories, but one that was quite chilling was the story of the Wizard Babidi. He could find the evil in your heart and control you. In a world full of killers, that made for a frightening notion, especially when Raditz had so much to lose. "You have to fight it, Father!" _'If this is Babidi, then did he spell Father to make him forget his memories of us? We can't help him get through this. He has no emotional connection to us!'_

"What's wrong with him?" Cellena asked horrified. She had been in many battles with him and had never seen Bardock in so much pain before.

"I think there's a wizard attacking his mind and preying in on his darkness," Raditz said. "Queen Cellena, I think you're the only one who can snap him out of this."

"Why?"

"Because of his feelings for you."

Cellena felt uncomfortable with her daughter and Bardock's son staring at her and expecting her emotions for Bardock to somehow pierce through. There was a time that she'd be willing to do anything for him, but it wasn't like that anymore. She was loyal to her mate and so was Bardock. "No. He remembers everything, but he's still bonded to your mother. I don't think that he genuinely feel the same way that he used to." She could sense that he was angry and maybe a little bit lustful toward her, but certainly not in love.

"You have to try!" Cellena ordered. "Otherwise, we have to take him down now."

Cellena didn't know how they would accomplish such a thing anyway, so she slowly approached Bardock and knelt down to his side. "Bardock, I know you're still in there. I know you can't remember being a better man, but you are."

Bardock didn't know what she was talking about. He loved to kill. He loved the look on his victim's faces when he ended their miserable lives. He loved that he was strong and they were weak and there was nothing that they could do about it.

"We all have our Saiyan bloodlust, Bardock, but we're more than that. We have our families."

But Bardock's family was gone. He destroyed his own brother!

"If you didn't care about Colleen, you wouldn't have bonded to her. You wanted to bond to me once, remember? Think about how much you cared about me. You must have felt the same way about her."

Bardock didn't understand why he would mate with a woman like that or anyone after Cellena. He didn't plan on getting that attached to anyone ever again. But he did feel something for her when he saw her. He couldn't deny his bond. He couldn't deny that there was a connection.

"_But you hurt her,"_ Babidi's voice said_. "You hurt the woman who loved you!"_

"Shut up," he seethed.

"Bardock, your family needs you," Cellena pleaded.

"_You don't want these emotions tying you down, Bardock. Let me release this evil in your heart and eradicate this weakness that you feel."_

Cellena screamed as a bolt of power escaped Bardock's body and hit her. It knocked her back several feet until she found her footing, just as it did to Cerina and Raditz. Bardock wasn't calming down. The energy surrounding him was dark and monstrous. But to make things worse, his power level was still rising.

"If he keeps this up, it's going to be impossible to beat him," Cerina said.

"Impossible?" Raditz questioned before smirking to himself. He truly was his father's child. "I like those odds."

Cerina didn't want to wait for Bardock to finish powering up. It was too great of a risk, so she quickly gathered a huge amount of energy and concentrated it into one attack. Cellena and Raditz were alarmed with Cerina's attack and concerned if Bardock was alright, but when the dust cleared, Bardock was standing on his feet and laughing sinisterly.

When Raditz saw the "M" on his father's forehead, he knew that things had drastically changed. "We have to put him down. We can't hold back." They were brave words from a warrior who simply wasn't strong enough to really make a difference.

Cerina didn't know how much power was inside of her, but even if she could release it, she didn't know if it would be enough to stop him. She needed to do something drastic. "I can stop him with my technique."

Cellena snapped her head to her daughter. "You could kill him!"

"I won't. I have perfect control of it—"

"Anything could happen, Cerina. I will not let you do this attack on him."

"Because you still love him?" she snapped.

"Because we need him alive!" Cellena did still love Bardock, but her true feelings were buried deep within her bond. If it were ever severed, her feelings toward him would be incredible, especially after he had changed so much and became a great father and lover—not to mention how powerful he was. But he was still her friend regardless and he was the only one who could save her family from Broly. "Someone has done this to him on purpose. I know you're upset about Pak, but if you did manage to kill Bardock, you wouldn't be able to take what's on your conscious."

'_She's right. What if I did kill him? Kakarot would be angry with me and I don't know if I could live with myself.'_ "Fine, but I will fight." _ 'If I'm not careful with my power, I could end up dying.'_

"_What are you waiting for?"_ Babidi said to Bardock. _"Kill them all!"_

Bardock obeyed his master, because he was getting an order to do something he absolutely loved! He went right for Raditz and punched his son in the face. Next he went for Cerina, but she managed to block his punch with the both of her hands. He was surprised, but intrigued by her determination. She then became his target and began to play with her.

Cellena watched horrified as her daughter defended herself against Bardock. His punches were too fierce. She did a good job blocking some, but she was still in pain. Cerina's power level had been raised extremely high and Cellena didn't know how much her daughter could take before her heart gave out on her. _'I have to protect my family!' _

She charged her former lover with everything that she had. She was strong enough to be a Super Saiyan, but she still was not! He had ascended above Super Saiyan. His hair had even changed. He was merely toying with the both of them before he destroyed them.

Raditz had been hit good and was phasing in and out of consciousness, but he thought of his children and pulled himself together. _ 'I have to make sure they're safe!' _ He struggled to stand and took a deep breath to recover. _'Kakarot, I don't know what you're doing, but you had better hurry.'_

He charged his father, but even fighting at full speed with Cellena and Cerina, they were still unable to get a punch in. Bardock started laughing and powered up again to blow them back. Cerina planted her feet into the ground, sensing what was coming. Raditz and Cellena were still recovering so it was up to Cerina to stop the blast that was coming their way. "Ahhhh!" She was trying not to release her full power, but she felt his blast beginning to overtake her. _ 'I can't let him kill anyone else!' _ She pushed harder and harder until she couldn't go any higher.

"No!" Cellena quickly joined her daughter's side and unleashed her own power. "You have to stop now!"

"No. You're not strong enough to stop him. I have to protect you!"

Raditz could see Cerina's aura turning gold, but something was wrong with her energy. It was unstable. "Kamehameha!" He hoped that he could help them survive his father's attack. "Father, you have to stop!"

Cellena saw her daughter's arms beginning to tremble and blood beginning to pour from her nose. "Bardock, please stop!"

He heard the plea of Cellena and memories began rushing into his head. He remembered the taste of her, the scent of her, and the way he felt when she touched him. _ 'What am I doing?' _He powered down his attack and they slowly began to overcome it. He jumped out of the way before it was too late.

"Father?" Raditz asked. "Are you still in there?"

Cerina began wheezing and collapsed into her mother's arms. Her heart was rapidly beating like it was about to bust. "Hold on," Cellena said. "Stay with me."

Bardock saw how much he had hurt Cellena and his guilt began to rise above his desire to kill. "What am I doing?" He had nearly killed Cellena. "There's something trying to control me," he told Raditz.

"I know, and we're gonna stop it. You just have to fight it."

"_Don't let them destroy what you are, Bardock. You're a killer. Embrace your darkness."_

He fell on his knees and held his head as the pain began again. Everything inside of him ached. Even with his new found strength, it didn't make any difference. But he refused to give up. He couldn't. "You can't control me!"

_"Kill them all, Bardock. Kill them and become the warrior you're meant to be!"_

He looked up at his son and only saw red.

"Father, don't!" Raditz was slammed on the ground after a vicious blow to the gut. He hunched over and coughed up a handful of blood. Some of his ribs had to have been broken. _'When Babidi controls someone, their power increases. Father is too powerful now.' _He thought of his little sister and brother. _'If they were here, they could help. Maybe Kara's powers were the only way…'_

Bardock outstretched his hand toward his son's face and smirked. "Die."

A blinding light engulfed them all and Cellena lost her breath at what she had seen. When her vision returned to her, Raditz was panting on the ground while his father's smoking body loomed over him. His body was singed, but he was perfectly fine. He looked up to the sky to find his attacker to be the smug Saiyan Prince.

"Not that I care about that weakling, but this is my planet and I can't permit your crazy antics to prevail." He landed by his mother's side to see if she was alright, but his sister had clearly seen better days. "You need to get her out of here."

Cellena had just got into the worst argument she had ever had with her son. It pleased her that he cared and she cared too much to send him to his death. "I can't leave you here to face him, Vegeta. He'll kill you!" Bardock wouldn't remember him. He would only think of King Vegeta and that was far, far worse.

"Don't doubt me." He smirked. "I'm stronger than what you think."

But Cellena knew her son was only being brave. There was no way that he was a Super Saiyan and no one knew about it. Besides, being a Super Saiyan wasn't enough. But she knew how great his pride was. "Be careful."

Vegeta nodded and began walking to Bardock. He had heard the quick explanation of the story and frankly didn't care. He was never fond of him. He was glad to finally have his golden opportunity to kill him. It was just too bad that Vegeta knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat Bardock. "Raditz, your father wasn't this powerful before."

"No. There's a wizard controlling him. He made my father ascend past Super Saiyan."

"Hmm…" _'That's very interesting indeed…'_ "Prepare yourself, low level, because you're about to find out what it's like to fight the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Bardock smiled. He gathered that the boy was Vegeta's son. He was a dead ringer for him. He wouldn't kill him quickly. He was going to make him suffer by teaching him humiliation. "Come on then, Boy!"

They both disappeared. It was difficult for Raditz to track their movements in his condition, but he could feel the shockwaves when their powers collided. It was still clear that his father was only toying with Vegeta and whenever Bardock thought it was the right time, the prince would be dead.

"Raditz," Cellena said. "Can you teleport Cerina back to palace? She needs medical attention."

Raditz got on his hands and knees and began crawling toward the queen. He noticed it was difficult for him to breathe with each movement he made. "I can try…" It wasn't easy teleporting while in so much pain. He wasn't exactly an expert and it took him every ounce of strength he had.

Cerina gasped as a greater pain surged through her body. "Get…get away from…"

"Cerina?" Cellena laid her daughter down and gave her a little bit more space to breathe. "What's wro—?"

Cerina's energy began violently exploding from out of her body. It was excruciating, and not just for Cerina. Raditz and her mother were caught off guard and they were shocked until they lost consciousness. Cerina screamed and cried from the agonizing torment. She tried gritting her teeth and digging her fingers into the ground, but nothing would take it away. "Kakarot…" Her heart was going to explode soon and she was going to die knowing that she was powerless to save her loved ones and that she'd never see the man she loved ever again. "Kakarooooot!"

It was cruel to laugh at her misfortune, but Bulma had flown low and was watching the battles from afar. She was so glad that she came to see everything for herself. _'Soon, my greatest rival will die. How glorious of a day this is!' _She hadn't planned for Cerina to die in such a way, but she was willing to take the victory. _'Once she's gone, nothing can stop my plans.'_

Vegeta came to her eye sight once he was viciously thrown into the ground. No one could help him. He wasn't strong enough to help himself. Bardock was done playing with Vegeta and was ready to destroy him. Bulma couldn't stop Bardock. She wasn't strong enough and she wouldn't risk her life for anyone but her beloved. But she did share something special with Vegeta and she didn't want him to die without him knowing about the beauty they had made together. "Babidi."

She closed her eyes and felt his presence. _"Bulma,"_ he said in her mind, _"I thought you were exaggerating about my reward for protecting your future. I'm quite pleased."_

"I know you are. Bardock is powerful and you can have him. Take him out of my hair, I don't mind. I just…" She watched Bardock pound his fist into Vegeta's face. Bardock was just becoming brutal and Vegeta was losing all ability to fight back. "…I need you to stop him from killing Prince Vegeta."

"_Vegeta is also a powerful warrior, Bulma. I think I'd like him as well."_

"No!" she demanded. "The deal was that you do what I say and I help you find Majin Buu."

"_But I already have the location,"_ he said while laughing. _ "When I saw inside Bardock's mind, I found out that he's actually on your planet."_

Bulma felt a cold chill run down her spine. "What?" Babidi told her what Majin Buu was and exactly what Babidi wanted with him. Bulma didn't plan on ever letting Majin Buu out unless she could find a way to use him to her advantage, but she wasn't going to let Babidi know that.

"_Yes. I'll come to earth and release him when I'm good and ready. I'll also pick up Bardock and perhaps the rest of the Saiyans. Their hearts are ripe for picking."_

She began to get angry and defensive. She had plotted for too long! "The Saiyans are mine. This planet is mine. You would dare go back on our deal?"

He laughed maniacally. _"You're just a human, Bulma. What did you think was going to happen?"_

She was pissed. She didn't like being pushed back into a corner, but she always had a plan to push back. "If you dare betray me, I will unleash my ultimate weapon to destroy you and Majin Buu!"

Babidi couldn't take her seriously. _"There is no such magic."_

"It's not magic," she warned. "I have a weapon that is strong enough to kill whatever magic you can conjure up. And you're across the universe. If I find out you're anywhere near this solar system, I will destroy Majin Buu!"

"_You could send a shockwave and trigger his awakening."_

"Don't test me, Babidi! You know what I'm capable of." She smiled, knowing that she had won. "Have Bardock lay off Vegeta and destroy Cerina. Now!"

* * *

><p>Kara had been flying around the planet for a while searching for her brother, but she was having trouble sensing his energy. She didn't understand why he hadn't done anything. <em> 'Geez, is he sleeping!' <em> She stopped and quickly landed on a mountain top. He might have been asleep, but it would have been better if he was meditating. It would have been easier for her to find him if his mind was open.

She closed her eyes and focused in on her brother. She found her father that way once, but she pulled his spirit out of his body out. She was trying her best not to rip Kakarot's spirit from his. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in front of him. "Kakarot!"

"Kara," he asked confused, "what are you doing here?" His legs were still crossed. He was in deep meditation as he tried to get his powers in order. He hadn't noticed anything from the outside world at all. As a matter of fact, he was still in deep meditation and hadn't noticed that his little sister had hopped inside of his mind.

"_Dad is in trouble! He tried to see the future and then he started forgetting things." _She was so busy that she didn't have time to really stop and think about how upset she was about everything, but she was frightened that her papa wouldn't ever love her ever again. _"He's bad again, Kakarot. He's gonna kill everyone!"_

"What?" Kakarot laughed. His father was determined to be a hero and to make Kakarot into one as well. "Father would never—"

"_He hurt Mom!"_ she screamed.

Kakarot's eyes bucked. "He what?" His father loved his mother. They were…special when they were together. She was the glue that held their family together. No one could handle their father quite like her. If he hurt her, there was no telling what he was actually capable of. "Don't worry." He stood up on his feet.

"_What are you gonna do?" _Kara asked concerned.

"Save the day, like I always do." Kakarot opened his eyes and realized that Kara was not there. He didn't have time to really question it and began powering up. He felt his father's power far away and it was massive and dark. There was no telling what he was really walking into, so he had to be prepared. "Ka…me…ha…me…"

* * *

><p>Bardock didn't know why he let Vegeta go all of the sudden, but every nerve in his body forced him to move forward to Cerina so he could destroy her. She looked so much like Cellena, but he knew that she wasn't her. She was a girl who wanted to turn him in. She wanted to cage him. She was a target who needed to die! He stretched out his hand and began to gather enough energy to end her insignificant life!<p>

Kakarot appeared in front of his father and once he saw that he was standing in front of Cerina while she hung onto life by a thread, he pushed all of his reservations away. "Ha!" He thrust his hands forward to his father and unleashed a powerful and impressive blast. It wasn't enough to kill him of course, but he was caught off guard enough to delay him.

Kakarot dropped to his knees and began reaching out toward Cerina, but his hands were shocked. Then he drew his hands away. "Cerina, you have to power down."

"I…I can't!" The pain was so bad that she almost wanted it to end. It was so much worse than before. "Get away!"

"No, I'm not leaving you to die. Just…" Kakarot had to think of something to save Cerina and put his father down. "…Concentrate and give me some of your power. It's too much for your body to take. Let me borrow it so I can put my father down and save your life."

Cerina was afraid that she would hurt him. She didn't know if he could handle it, but she didn't want to underestimate Kakarot. After all, he wouldn't allow himself to fail if his loved ones were on the line. "Okay."

Kakarot took Cerina by the hand and concentrated. At first he was shocked by her energy and grunted from the pain. Cerina wanted to pull away and explode somewhere far from Kakarot, but she had to give him a chance! She concentrated and began directing her energy into his body in a similar way when she would torture someone. But when she released the energy into Kakarot's body, she relinquished the ownership and he was able to tame it.

Kakarot body began smoking as his power level began rising and rising. It worried him for a moment, but he gladly accepted the energy that was flooding his body. There was something…warm about it? He wasn't sure, but even though it technically wasn't Cerina's energy anymore, he could still feel her with him. "Are you okay?"

Cerina could finally breathe normally and her heart rate started decreasing down to its normal pace. She didn't exactly feel good, but she was grateful. "Are you transforming?" She saw that Kakarot's aura had turned golden and his hair was being pushed straight up by his energy, but his eyes and hair were still the same color.

"No…" _ 'Why can't I fully transform? This is killing me!'_ Kakarot was irritated, but smirked regardless. "But this is enough to hold him off for a little while until Kara arrives to fix his brain."

Bardock emerged from the debris of Kakarot's powerful Kamehameha Wave. Once he laid eyes on his son who looked identical to him, it began to throw him off. It was like looking in a mirror, except Kakarot appeared more of the age that Bardock felt. _ 'Is that my son?'_ He couldn't remember the boy, but there were memories from his past that made him begin to pause. Whatever cruel mental blocks he put up so he could brutally fight Raditz were beginning to break.

"_Bardock what are you doing? Destroy him!"_

Bardock struggled through his splitting headache. He didn't know that boy and he knew that it wasn't his brother, but he recalled his own father and how he wanted to be nothing like him. "Get out of my head!"

"He's been fighting with someone in his head," Cerina told Kakarot. "I think Raditz said he was a wizard."

"Babidi?" Kakarot asked confused. _'Well, if it is Babidi, I'm not gonna waste any time and see if he just snaps out of it. He won't be a threat if he's unconscious.' _"Kaio-Ken!"

Kakarot went on the strike while Bardock was still holding his head in severe pain. He zipped in front of his father and struck him over and over again in the face, before Bardock had the heart to strike back. Bardock retaliated with a punch, but Kakarot appeared behind him and then kicked his father dead center in his back. It was a good blow to Bardock that stunned him for a few seconds, but he was still much stronger and he was suddenly enraged.

"Come on, Old Man. Out of you and Mom, I've always been less intimidated by you!"

Bardock didn't even know how offended he should have been, but he was partially offended and charged Kakarot. The only problem was that he was never fast enough to catch him. Kakarot would always be one step ahead of him or would appear behind him. He got in too many punches and kicks. Bardock should have been much stronger and faster, but the boy was somehow taking the upper hand.

'_Kakarot has mastered Instant Transmission?'_ Cerina smiled, though she was a little uneasy about all the things he could do with such a technique. _'Come on, Kakarot. I believe in you!'_

"Princess Cerina!"

She looked above her head and smiled at little Kara as she landed. "I'm glad you're here." Cerina didn't have a lot of strength, but she was able to sit up on her own. "Your brother wants you to go inside of your father's head."

"But Mom doesn't want me to. She'll probably kill me if I do."

Cerina didn't want to get in between Kara and Colleen, but she didn't have much of a choice. "If you don't, we'll probably have to kill your father. I don't want to do that. None of us want to."

She pouted stubbornly and shook her head. "My dad won't kill me. Maybe I can just talk to him."

"I believe that would work, if he could remember you." She felt terrible for Colleen and Kara especially, but Cerina had to be objective as possible. "He doesn't remember your mother being pregnant. He doesn't remember holding you in his arms. He doesn't remember all the times that you fought together or laughed together."

Kara watched Kakarot and her father fighting. Bardock couldn't touch Kakarot, but when Kakarot tried to punch his father, Bardock powered up and his energy rushed out and injured Kakarot. Bardock took the opportunity to plow his fist into his son's face a couple of times. Kakarot teleported a couple hundred feet away when he could so he could catch his breath. "Kakarot can wear him down. He's strong enough to—"

"Your father is too powerful now," Cerina said. "Kakarot can hold him off, but not forever. What if Bardock's instincts make him remember some of his techniques? If he remembers how to do Instant Transmission, Kakarot's advantage is over and so are we. You can save the world, Kara."

"But…" She looked at her father and remembered the special bond that they shared together. He had a different connection with everyone, but she was his baby girl. He opened up to her and showed her a different side of him. She knew how good he could be. And if someone as good as her father could be turned, she didn't know what it would mean for everyone else. "I'm scared."

Cerina was baffled. "Scared of what?"

She began to get teary eyed. "What if what happens to Papa happens to me?"

"_That won't happen, Kara!"_

Kara gasped when she heard his voice and turned around excitedly. "Goku?"

"Goku?" Cerina tried to see what Kara was looking at, but there was nothing there. "Kara, I don't see anyone…"

Goku knelt down to his little sister and placed his hands on her tiny shoulders. _"Hey, don't cry." _He smiled to try and cheer her up. _ "I know you can do this."_

"Why can't you just save us, Goku? You always save everyone."

She made him feel a little guilty and he furrowed his brows. _"I would if I could. I can't transform. I can't fire any energy. I'm not strong enough to make a difference. He wouldn't even remember me. Kakarot is strong, but our father is stronger."_

"Babidi can see the evil in your heart," she said frightened.

Goku laughed a little bit. _"You don't have any evil in your heart!"_

"How do you know that?" She wiped her eyes, but she couldn't stop crying. "Everyone calls me a witch, Kakarot. Sometimes, I want bad things to happen to them so they'll leave me alone!"

"_Hey," _Goku raised her chin up like Kakarot would often do to her when she was upset._ "Kara, you have enough power to hurt people, but you don't. You're a good girl. You've been such a force of good for our father. You saved the family once before. You can do it again. I trust you. I believe in you."_

Kara took a big swallow and gulped down most of her fears. "Okay." She trusted Goku and if he believed that she could be a hero like him, then she was gonna at least try her best. _"Kakarot!"_

'_Ow!' _ Kakarot held his head before having to teleport away from his father that was trying to kill him. _'Don't scream so loud in my head,' _he thought to his sister.

"_Sorry. I need to look inside Father's eyes. Lure him to me."_

Kakarot caught his father's hand to block a punch and it felt like he had broken his hand. _'Are you sure about this?'_

"_I'm positive._" She smiled._ "I can bring our father back!"_

Kakarot teleported above his father and slammed his good fist into his face. Bardock grunted angrily and began chasing Kakarot dead set on wrangling his neck. _'Okay, I'm bringing him to you.'_

Cerina saw Kakarot and Bardock flying straight toward them and began getting worried. "Kara?" She stumbled on her feet and pulled on Kara's hand.

"Stay back!" Kara pulled her hand away and outstretched her arms to protect Cerina. "I've got this," she said with a confident smirk. She began to get a little nervous once Kakarot teleported and she made eye contact with her father. His eyes were different. They were the eyes of a killer and she didn't want him to be that way anymore. That's when she got really determined to save her father.

Bardock began to feel strange. He saw the little girl's eyes and then everything went black_._

"_Woah!"_ Kara blinked, but she didn't see anything but darkness.

"_What are you doing here?"_

She turned around to face where the shrieking sound was coming from. There was a little yellow creature that was old and very wrinkly. _"You're Babidi?"_ She was beginning to get really angry. He was nothing but a weakling! _ "You're the creep that's been messing with my father?"_

Babidi began to get a little intimidated, but she was just a child. _"You had best leave if you know what's good for you, you little brat!"_

She growled and pushed the little weakling. _ "You're leaving right now." _

"_I will not!"_

Seeing him made her feel like an idiot for ever being afraid of him. _"I'm gonna make you!" _She began powering up until she became a light that overwhelmed the darkness until there was no trace of it or Babidi left.

"Father?" Kakarot shook his father's chest until he opened his eyes. Babidi's mark his faded from his head, but that didn't mean he wasn't a threat. After all, he was still transformed into a Super Saiyan. Kara was sill knocked out, but she was breathing easy.

Kakarot saw his father open his eyes and he smiled and embraced him in a strong hug. "Kakarot!"

"Kara?" He asked confused and completely and extremely weirded out. _'I never would have thought that I'd get a hug from Father.'_ "Get out of there." He tried to pull Kara off of him, but she was considerably stronger now.

"Aw!" She let Kakarot go and jumped on her feet. "But Super Saiyan feels so cool!" She flexed her muscles and they felt like hers even though that body belonged to her father. It was such an amazing rush of power. She never thought she'd feel anything better than when she was in Cellena's body. She kind of missed feeling like a grown woman, but the power was awesome! "I wish I could share this feeling with you."

"I'll achieve it myself and so will you." Kakarot thought it was amusing watching his bright eyed sister make his father look like a fool, but it was also freaking him out. "Get out of him."

She innocently placed her finger on her chin. "Can't I wait until I raise my allowance?"

"Now!" Kakarot ordered.

"Oh, alright." She closed her eyes and when she opened them back up, she was in her own body and her father's body collapsed on the ground in his normal form.

Kakarot looked around at all the damage his father had caused. His brother's energy was fading. Queen Cellena was knocked out and so was Prince Vegeta. An entire city had been destroyed. Cerina had nearly died and he was pretty beat up as well. "What now, Princess?"

Cerina realized that there were special circumstances, but she still had a duty to the people of earth. "Help me bring him back to the palace. He's still under arrest."

* * *

><p>Kakarot used Instant Transmission to bring brother to the medical station in the palace and then teleported the queen and prince to medical next. His father had to be transported to a prison cell at the Task Force headquarters.<p>

Bardock woke up with his arms shackled to energy drainers. He figured they couldn't have been too intimidated by him since he wasn't being strung up by his arms and legs. He decided to be patient. He didn't talk to anyone. He just waited.

A couple of hours later, Colleen walked through the front door. "Bardock?" She was very cautious and on guard in case he did something. "Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, Colly. Of course I do." He smiled from pure relief of knowing that she was alive and healthy, but he felt a rush of guilt overwhelm him. He didn't know if that was natural or if she was somehow forcing it on him through their bond that he had fought so hard to forget about. "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Her mouth dropped. "You're apologizing?"

It wasn't really something that he did, but it was a special circumstance. "I need to." He remembered what he had done and it was cruel how he treated her. Colleen loved her life and she was secure with how happy she was with her dysfunctional family, but she did have some insecurity regarding his past with Cellena and he didn't help them.

Of course, it was also incredibly wrong that he tried to kill his family. "What's gonna happen to me?"

Colleen could feel their bond perfectly and joined her mate on his uncomfortable bench. "Cellena is going to announce that a crazy and deranged Saiyan was behind that massacre and that Cerina and her Task Force put an end to it. It's not a lie."

Bardock took a deep breath as he recalled murdering Pak. "And what about all the Saiyans who know that I killed Pak?" He had parents and of course some friends. He was respected and Cerina cared a great deal for him.

Colleen shrugged. "So what? It's not like everybody was in love with you before. They'll just hate you, but they'll have to get over it."

"This is serious what I did, Colly!" He sighed heavily and banged the back of his head against the wall. "I'll accept whatever punishment Cellena deems as worthy."

"She just wants to observe you and make sure you're okay. It wasn't your fault. How could you have known that Babidi and Broly were somehow connected?"

It didn't make any sense. Bardock remembered Babidi and Broly from his visions and from what he knew, their paths never crossed. If they had, either Broly would have been Babidi's slave or Broly would have killed him. It wasn't probable that they were working together. "I don't understand. It's like I know why, but I can't remember."

"Goku can't help you?"

"No. Something has changed." Bardock, thought he might have known the reason, but it was like a faint memory of a dream that couldn't be reached again. "The world has changed so much and it's my fault."

Colleen sighed heavily and stared at her mate's shackled hands. "The way you acted…" She shook her head. "It was awful, but we were all awful. We all still are. But you…" When Bardock tore up the Ginyu Force, she really didn't care. But now she realized there was a part of him that was…psychotic! "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

He was rebellious and brash and arrogant. That wasn't so unusual for a Saiyan. It was just strange how much rage he had. He was twisted. "You never talked to me about your past much. What has you so tortured? What's with the no kids thing? Even when you found out you had kids, you hated them. When Raditz was born, you would barely look at him. He admired you so much, but you would barely speak five words a month to him. Saiyan kids don't need to be coddled, but you were cruel. Then when Kakarot was born…you knew I was having a rough time. There was a chance one or both of us could have died, but you just went on another trip with your friends."

Bardock didn't like to really think about his past. He was weak and he was dumped. He was also a man who Goku would have despised. He was also best friends with his brother who was dead because he killed him. The best parts of his life were actually happening. It was difficult to think back and nearly impossible to talk about, but she did deserve some kind of explanation. "My father used to hit Turles and I…"

Colleen waited for the big deal. Her father used to hit her as well. It was called training.

"…Harder than he should have." Bardock didn't want to sound like a weakling and used the term "abuse" but that's exactly what it was. "We lived in constant fear of him until Turles and I killed the dick. We ran away and swore a pact to always have each other's backs."

"Wow." Even the emotional Colleen didn't know what to do to comfort her mate. The best she knew to do was to have sex and they were being watched and he was restrained. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want to be weak and complain. I didn't want to seem weak and put it out there that my old man had such an impact on me, but he obviously did." Bardock began to wonder if that's why he had a problem with authority. He killed his father, he killed Colleen's father, and he nearly killed his king. Of course they all deserved whatever they got, but still. "I never even told Cellena the whole story."

Colleen suddenly felt special and fought off a victorious smile. "But you wanted to bond with her. I thought you told her everything."

"She wanted to start a family, but I couldn't stomach the idea of it. Turles and I hated that we looked so much like him and I didn't want to have a brat of my own. I guess I figured I'd screw it up. I didn't want to be anything like my old man, but I was. I didn't want to…"

"Treat your kids like him?" Colleen saw her mate's sad eyes and sort of felt sympathetic, but the Saiyan part of her wanted to kind of tell him to get a grip. But, she decided to be more sensitive to her mentally unstable mate. "Well, you're not doing too bad of a job. Your kids really saved the day."

He gave her a small smile and nodded. His children weren't much like him. Well, they were somewhat. Kakarot was a lot like him, but he didn't have his issues, merely his spirit. "Don't tell anyone about this."

"I won't, but your kids are gonna think you're some kind of big psycho. Your grandkids are even more sensitive and you need to tell them something. Explain."

"I will." Bardock was still amazed when he looked at Colleen and saw how much she had grown up. She still had childlike qualities like how she would look at him innocently, but she was very much a woman. She was his woman and though he had never really said it out loud to her, he loved her very much. "Thank you for putting up with me all these years."

"You never did deserve me." They both laughed together, but she pecked him on his lips. "You're welcome."

Bardock had been thinking so many positive things about her and like usual, they began transferring into desires and he dove back into her lips. Colleen had been so worried about him that she decided to just go with it and not really care about the fact that Bardock's arms were restrained or that someone somewhere was watching them. It's not like they weren't savages anyway.

* * *

><p>"Oh my!" Cerina shielded her eyes and quickly turned off the cameras in Bardock's prison cell. She was flustered, but she couldn't help but bust out into laughter when she saw the look of pure horror on Kakarot's face.<p>

'_They have absolutely no shame…' _ "Yuck!" He shook off his icky feelings. "How long will you keep my father?"

"Probably a few days." She stopped laughing when she thought about all of the dead. "This is gonna be bad. Humans will rise and protest. We'll have to shoot them down and then there will be quiet rebellions and we'll have to shoot those down and then…"

"Then what?"

She sighed heavily and threw her hands up exasperatedly. "Sometimes, I just don't think these humans can have peace as long as we're here. We're not leaving. I'm afraid they're gonna get wiped out." She had never mentioned her fear to anyone, but she believed it was real. Her mother wasn't likely to order it. Her father was more than capable. It depended on her brother's mood swings. But none of their opinions mattered when every Saiyan on the planet was capable of destroying the world.

"You won't let that happen," Kakarot said with a smile. "I won't either."

Cerina began to feel her butterflies. She had missed seeing him so much. "Thank you for saving my life today."

"Thank you for helping me do it." His power boost was gone, but his skin was still tingling from her power, and it was in a good way. "When I felt your power…" He started to be overcome with joy. She had such a warmth to her. Nobody else had that. "I don't think you have anything to be afraid of. Your true power…it's incredible."

She began to blush a little bit and looked away. But then she decided to face her future lover like the woman she truly was. "Now that I have you here, I don't wanna let you leave."

Kakarot smirked naughtily. "What do you want to do?"

Cerina knew that she shouldn't have been kissing anyone until the tournament was over, but if Kakarot's parents could have sex in a prison cell, then she could grab Kakarot by his shoulders and ram him straight to her lips.

Kakarot was taken in by surprise, but it was indeed a pleasant surprise and one that he needed. He had been working hard and he was focused, but tasting Cerina's lips again put everything into perspective again. She was just what he needed.

"Go train, Kakarot. Fenn is taking a break from his teaching to train. He knows how I feel about you, but he has something to prove."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "To who?"

"I have no idea." She frankly didn't care. "Please win my tournament!"

"I will." Kakarot received one final kiss from her delectable lips before he had to leave and go back into isolation. "I'll be seeing you."

She pouted and clutched on tightly to him. _'I just want one more moment with him to get me through the next couple of months.'_

* * *

><p>Cellena entered the gravity chamber that her son was training in without warning. He hadn't fully recovered from his beating with Bardock and she wanted him to rest, but she respected that he was working hard to be stronger, so she wasn't going to scold him.<p>

"What do you want, Mother?" he snapped.

Cellena was a little irritated, but she kept calm. "Son, I wanted to thank you for helping out today."

He felt like he was being mocked. "It's not as if I made much of a difference…" _'It's unnatural for a low level to be so much stronger. Now because of this wizard, Bardock is far stronger than my father and me. I must find a way to match his strength. I must achieve Super Saiyan for myself!'_

"You fought him off long enough. Everyone who fought today played an intricate part." She didn't like being defeated either, but she wanted to look on the bright side. "I know we've been at odds lately, but it's only because I'm your mother."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

It was difficult to say what she needed to, but she had an obligation, so she pressed through. "You know that I used to be with Bardock. He wanted to bond with me and sometimes I wanted to concede, but he was difficult and he didn't have a lot of ambition. His brother sucked all of it from their DNA." She chuckled, but then grew sad. "I didn't decide to truly break things off with him until I lost our child in a battle."

"You were carrying his child?" Vegeta was shocked, but refused to show sympathy, though he did feel bad for his mother.

"He didn't know until some years ago. I didn't want to tell him, because I was afraid that he wouldn't mourn our son and I would hate him because he didn't." Seeing how Bardock fought his children opened her eyes to how awful he used to be. "Now I know that I made the right decision about being with your father."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You just now figured that out?"

"No. You and your sister were always good enough reasons." She smirked. "Plus, I am the queen."

"What's your point?" He was starting to get annoyed because he already knew what point she was trying to make.

"I know you're upset about Bulma and she may seem like the perfect woman for you, but you haven't allowed anyone to really be what she was to you. There could be another girl who is better for you if you give her the chance, my son."

Vegeta had been with plenty of girls. He was the most serious with Cassava, but lately she cared about impressing him with her brutal missions instead of actually being with him. Then there was Pepper, but she always acted like they were merely having fun and that's all he could afford to let it be. The other girl's faces just blended together. He didn't know if he could be into another woman like he was with Bulma. He had invested too much time and energy into being devoted to her. It was better if he was never close with anyone else ever again. Only his strength should have mattered! "I'm done talking about this emotional drivel. I'm over Bulma."

Cellena smiled sadly for her son. "I hope so." Of course he wasn't over Bulma, but she was hoping that over time, they would only be friends.

* * *

><p>Bulma came to Yamcha's house to clear her mind. She had no idea that Majin Buu was on earth and she certainly had no idea that Bardock would have had that sort of information. She was curious and concerned about what else he might have known. She needed Babidi to continue to protect her future, but she would have to keep him from destroying the earth. She wanted him out of the entire North Galaxy!<p>

She thought she could jump in bed with Yamcha to make herself feel better, but when she saw him, Puar was pressing a cold rag to his bruised forehead in the kitchen. "Yamcha? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured, "but Summer was at the house."

Bulma snickered. "And she beat you up?"

"No!" he said offended, "but she got in a few good hits. Don't laugh at me."

Bulma shook her head. She knew that Summer hadn't been fighting long, but she was training with a house full of Saiyans. It wasn't impossible that she could knock Yamcha good upside his head at least once. "She didn't see your face?"

"Of course not. I was covered from head to toe." Yamcha never usually went on heists himself, but he thought it would be an easy snatch and grab. _ 'I've gotta be more careful.'_

Bulma took a seat and smiled at her human boyfriend who was probably the closest thing she had to a friend. Vegeta was going to hate her until they could be together and that wasn't going to be for a while. She needed someone else in her life. While in her exile, she was free and honest with her beloved, but she couldn't speak with him or even see him. She needed to unload on someone. "I feel like I need a partner in crime. My old partner is flakey at best. I wanna trust you, but I need to know that you won't tell any of my secrets. Are you in?"

Yamcha eyed Bulma curiously, but then smiled. "Well, you know plenty about me, so it's only fair."

Bulma was still a little uneasy about him, but she honestly needed someone. "I've been trying to become queen of this planet so I can liberate humanity."

Yamcha certainly was interested. He was going to be part of the biggest con in the history of the planet. "So you seduced Vegeta and he's mad because he's not a part of the game anymore?"

"Let's just say that I don't particularly need Vegeta." She had other ways of obtaining the power she needed, but she did care for the prince. "It would just go a lot smoother if he were in the picture."

Yamcha questioned where he would stand with her once she received everything she wanted, but he tried to not dwell on it and live in the moment of their deception. "What do you need the senzu bean for?"

"To make someone who is impossibly strong even stronger." She smiled deviously. "He's going to remove all of the threats of this planet and then we'll be safe."

'_She must have a lot of resources to have been plotting to be queen while off world and faking her death.' _ "Are you working with Gero?" It was only a hypothesis.

Bulma was actually impressed with Yamcha's knowledge. "We associate. I have some androids in my care, but they're protecting someone that I care about."

Puar didn't like it one bit! "We did something for Gero and all those innocent people died!" Puar didn't trust Bulma and she warned Yamcha in private about her, but Yamcha thought she was being overprotective like she usually was.

But Yamcha knew Puar was right about Gero. "These androids are evil. Gero will play you. What if the androids try to hurt your friend?"

Bulma thought of her beloved and smiled lovingly. "I'm not worried about him. He has possession of a very powerful weapon. I'm confident that no one can build anything greater than what I've already created."

"Can you be less vague?"

"No. I said I would open up to you. I didn't say that I'd be a complete idiot." She did in a weird way trust Yamcha. She even liked him. There was something right about them. They weren't as good of a fit like her and Vegeta, but they would have something special.

"I understand."

* * *

><p>Raditz was getting annoyed on his flight home with his children and Kara. They all had tons of questions about what had just happened, but he didn't know all what to say. He was also pissed about the fact that Summer never got back in contact with him.<p>

"How long is Papa gonna be in prison?" Kara asked.

"I don't know."

"Where's Mom?" Tora asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been trying to get a hold of her, but I haven't been able to…" Raditz landed at his house and he immediately got a bad feeling.

"Is something wrong?" Fasha asked her father.

"Stay here," he ordered the children before going to his parents' front door and opening it. When he saw Summer laying on the ground with a gash on her head, he mortified!" He rushed to her side and raised her head so she could lean on his chest. "What happened to you?"

It all happened so fast to Summer. "I came home and someone attacked me when I tried to stop a robbery." She was strong, but he was stronger. She was fast, but not as fast as she should have been. She knew he had already grabbed what he wanted and he decided to look around to see what else could have been worth a profit. When she came home and saw that the light was on at Bardock's house, she went to check it out and the battle ensued.

Raditz began gritting his teeth. He was so angry! Only one group would dare to be so bold. It had to have been the Wolf Tribe! "What were they after?" He was concerned that they might have heard about the dragonballs, but he was sure they weren't at the house. He had no idea where his parents stashed them.

"Uh..." She tried to recall what the man dressed in black was looking at, but she didn't know. She looked around and there was a broken coffee table and the couch was flipped over and a mess here and there, but nothing seemed to be missing. "I don't know. I'm sorry I didn't call. I—"

"Don't worry about it, Summer." He rubbed her cheek with his thumb. He spent too much energy being angry with her when she needed him. He saw what happened to his father when he lost his loved ones and Raditz couldn't afford the same either. "I'm just glad you're okay."

The family did their best to search the house for anything that was missing, but they couldn't find anything. They reported the crime to Cerina and she had a team sweep the premises in case there were any bugs planted, but they didn't find anything either. They were unsettled because they couldn't find anything, but there had to be a reason why the Wolf Tribe would come to their home. It only made Raditz that much more determined to catch them!

* * *

><p>Cellena had interviews about what had happened involving Bardock and she spun it to the best of her abilities. Humans were afraid and outraged and there were peaceful anti-Saiyan gatherings and some that weren't so peaceful, but either way, they were shut down. Cerina tried to assure the people of the planet that she would do their best to protect them. Some believed her and others did not. It upset her, but there was nothing she could do about it unless she had a major victory with the humans.<p>

Pak had a nice funeral and two weeks after they honored the fallen warrior, Bardock was released. He did feel bad for all he had done, but he wasn't sure how to atone for his sins. The dragonballs were still out of the question. But before he could make peace with everyone else, he needed to make peace with his family.

He gathered Colleen, Raditz, Summer, Kara, Tora, and Fasha into his living room and began his awkward speech that he promised to Colleen that he would make. "Okay, everyone, I have something important to say. I wanted to explain myself and everything that happened when Babidi cast his spell on me."

"You don't have to apologize," Raditz said.

"We know that wasn't you," Tora said with a smile. He wasn't afraid of his grandpa nor did he blame him. It was Babidi's fault!

Bardock read his grandson's mind. Everyone blamed it all on Babidi. It was easier that way, but he couldn't allow Babidi to accept all the blame. It wasn't right. "That's just the thing…it was me. I didn't remember any of you, so that made me change. I wasn't a good person when I was younger and that person still exists inside of me." It kind of broke his heart when he saw Fasha's eyes buck and fill with a little bit of shame and horror, but it did make him want to change. "I'm trying to do better. I want to be better for all of you."

His family was silent for a while. Colleen of course forgave her mate, but she wanted her family to make their own decisions. Surprisingly, it was Summer who was the first one to speak. "I forgive you." After all, she had private things in her life that she didn't think anyone else would understand that could potentially hurt everyone. She had to do what was in her heart. Maybe it was selfish and stupid, but it was what she believed to be right.

"I do too." Fasha ran to hug her grandpa and Kara and Tora followed. Bardock accepted their love and did so appreciatively instead of apprehensively. They were making him soft, but it was better than the alternative. He patched up things with his son with a nod and it was good enough for the both of them. Everything wasn't exactly back to normal, but things were better.

Well, not quite for Kara…

That night, she woke up in the middle of the night like she had been ever since she jumped inside her father's body. She couldn't stop thinking about how powerful he was. She wanted to be stronger. It didn't feel right to be so small and weak. It was too much! She began to wipe her eyes as soon as she felt her tears. She was so frustrated with herself!

"_Don't cry,"_ a voice said. _"I can give you all the power that you need as long as you submit yourself to me."_

"Leave me alone, Babidi!" she mumbled miserably. She grabbed the biggest and fluffiest teddy bear that she had and laid down back in her bed and tried to ignore him like she usually did. It certainly wasn't getting any easier.

"_Tell Father."_ Goku placed his hand on her back to comfort her. _"He'll help and he won't judge, Kara."_

She rolled over and shook her head. "I'm not ready yet." She was already a witch. She didn't want to be anything worse. "This is our secret. Please Goku! I'm trusting you!"

Goku reluctantly nodded his head. Keeping Babidi out of her heart was ultimately something that she would have to do herself. He felt awful because he was keeping a secret from his family that was harmful to Kara, but then he knew that if things got worse, he would have to betray his little sister and come clean. But he wasn't sure when he needed to do that. He needed Kara's trust, because she was the only one who could help him. _"You're good, Kara. Remember that."_

She wiped her eyes again and sniffed a few times. "Will you stay with me?"

He smiled. _ "I always do, Kara."_

She snuggled up with her bear and tried to go back to sleep and hoped that she didn't have another nightmare about the terrible things she'd be willing to do to become a Super Saiyan.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this super long chapter. I wanted to wrap this story up. Next chapter will be the start of tournament! I'm so excited about it! Please review.


	35. Chapter 35: The Start of a Legacy

**A/N: ** Thanks everyone who cared. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am okay. The only things hurting from the car accient are my pride and temporarily my bank account. I'm fine though. Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas!

**Q:** Is Cerina a Legendary Super Saiyan?

**A:** Have to wait and see about that one.

**Q:** Are you going to go into the different forms of Super Saiyan?

**A: ** Maybe. Probably. We're almost at the point where everyone is going to HAVE to reach that level and then go even further beyond.

**Q:** Is Bardock a Super Saiyan 2?

**A:** Yeppers.

**Q:** Is Goku's influence so weak because no one has used the dragonballs?

**A:** Interesting theory, but no. Not really. The real reason from an authors reasoning why Goku doesn't have more influence is really the fact that I don't want him to do too much and take away from Bardock and Kakarot. If Goku was full powered Goku, we wouldn't need anyone else.

**Q: ** Are you even half way done?

**A: ** Yes...

**Q: ** Where's Nappa?

**A:** Long since dead. I think he died in chapter 6.

Chapter 35

I do not own DBZ

Yamcha was looking himself over in his mirror in his bedroom. He certainly thought he looked pretty good in his suit. He had everything that he needed and ever wanted and all it required was some hard work. It just wasn't honest work, but that didn't mean that he didn't work hard.

"What are you up to, Yamcha?" Puar asked. "You're not planning any more heists, are you?"

"Stealing from the palace was the last big thrill that I needed. Now it's gonna get too dangerous to keep stealing, at least as the leader of the Wolf Tribe."

"And Bulma set up someone else to take the fall."

"Yeah. They'll never be satisfied though. Until they have you, the case will always be open."

"Yamcha…" Puar was trembling from guilt. "They're gonna kill the man they caught."

"I know, Puar, but it's the only way to get out of this." Yamcha was fighting with himself. He wasn't comfortable when Bulma brought up the plan, but he certainly wanted to keep living. "If we turn ourselves in, we're dead. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. I understand, but don't you think it's wrong that someone else has to die? That's what you would have thought before. This was Bulma's idea. She's changed you, Yamcha."

"No she hasn't, Puar. Look, lots of the guys that we used ended up dying. It's a risk that they're willing to take for a big score. Besides, there's no honor among thieves, remember?"

"But the culprit they caught has nothing to do with us!"

"He's still a bad guy. He was with the Red Ribbon Army. Don't go crying over it, Puar." He smiled to try and cheer her up. "I know you're a little jealous that I've been giving Bulma so much attention, but she won't be my girlfriend forever. Remember? I'm helping her be queen."

"But I'm afraid you're falling for her, Yamcha. She'll only hurt you in the end."

'_Falling for Bulma? No way. I know she's only using me and I'm just using her. There's nothing more to our relationship than that…' _ "Don't get too worked up, Puar. I'm not an idiot. I'm being careful."

"But you do like her?"

'_What isn't there to like? She's gorgeous, brilliant, and she's keeping me from being executed by the royal family.' _ But he didn't wanna confess to Puar. She was already worried enough. Luckily, he was saved by the doorbell ringing. "I'm gonna get the front door."

He sent his servants on a long vacation. He didn't want anyone in the house who could overhear his scheming with Bulma. Puar's conscious was already enough to worry about. But he did wonder who would show up to his house unannounced. He looked through the peep hole, but couldn't see anyone. That made him curious and he cautiously opened the door and saw a little girl. "Can I help you kid?"

"Yes you can," Kara said. "I'm here on behalf of someone who cares about you."

"Oh yeah?" _ 'Bulma sent me some girl scout cookies or something? That's weird…'_

"Yes. I know you're the leader of the Wolf Tribe."

Yamcha felt a pang of panic internally, but he remained completely calm on the outside. "That's ridiculous."

Kara crossed her arms and smirked. "Summer didn't see your face, but I'm sure she could recognize your energy. Even if she didn't, Cerina will look into it. She'll find you out."

'_Summer is Raditz's wife, the guy from the Task Force. I think this little kid might be his sister. If Summer can recognize my energy, then I'm screwed.' _"I don't know what you're trying to do—"

"Now is your chance!" she said desperately. "Stop stealing and hurting people. It's the only way to save yourself. It's not too late to be good, Yamcha. Make the right choice." That was all Kara had to say and she quickly ran and flew away before Yamcha could start asking questions she couldn't answer. _'I hope that was enough for Goku. I tried…'_

Puar was watching from afar and was worried when Yamcha closed the door and pressed his back against it looking upset. "Who was that little kid?"

"I think that's Bardock's kid. She can read minds and see the future…" _'So maybe I should consider turning my life around then. I don't wanna die…'_

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhh!" A young man with blond hair continued to scream as he felt Cerina's energy destroying his body from inside. He had heard about Cerina's power, but he never imagined it would be so excruciating. He was a proud man, but tears began to roll down his face. "Please! I didn't do this. It wasn't me."<p>

"Shut up, human!" Soko sneered and slapped the man in the face so hard that she almost knocked loose the steel chair bolted into the ground. "We found all of the evidence we needed at your place, including blue cat fur. Then we had a witness on top of that. We don't need a confession. We just want to know where Puar is."

"Please! I was never in the Wolf Tribe." He looked to Cerina. She was putting on a stone face, but her eyes were compassionate. She was his only hope. "You have to believe me, Princess."

Cerina's heart felt so heavy that it seemed to be sitting in her stomach. She felt like she was going to puke and something inside just felt wrong about what they were doing. She didn't know if it was her softness or her instincts telling her that they had done something wrong. "Soko, perhaps we should—"

"Don't wuss out on me. We have all of the proof we need! The people demand his death, even the humans."

Cerina wanted the perpertartor to be brought to justice, but she just had a bad feeling that she couldn't shake. "Then what about a proper trial?"

Soko rolled her eyes. She had enough with the Wolf Tribe case and she did not want to prolong it anymore. She wanted to do something that Fenn could not. "You are the princess. Your word is law."

She looked to Raditz, who had quickly risen in the ranks and was just under Soko. He had a soft spot for humans, but he wanted the man to die as well. After all, he had attacked Summer. _'I can't explain how I feel to anyone. I just have to stand my ground.' _ "I won't torture him anymore." She placed her hand on the man's chest and safely drew her energy back into her own body. "We're bringing him in."

"You should finish this now," Raditz encouraged. "You know what's waiting for you when you go home."

"Yes, I do have things to attend to. That's exactly why you're going to follow my orders and do as I say." She might have been compassionate, but Cerina did not forget that she was the boss. "Bring him to the prison, we will announce that we have a suspect believed to be the leader, but we're not condemning him until we're sure. That's my final word."

"Fine. Of course, my princess." Soko glared angrily at Cerina. "I mean, you let the man who killed Pak get away. Why would you bother to do the right thing when it came to this little human?"

Cerina returned the glare and stepped right up to Soko. Ever since Pak was killed by Bardock, they had serious tension between the two of them. Arti and some of the others were also upset, but it wasn't Cerina's decision to let Bardock go without any consequence, but Soko certainly blamed her. "I would get my act together if I were you. Remember, Fenn is home now. If you want to keep your job, remember your place."

She crossed her arms and looked away. "Yes, my princess."

* * *

><p>Bulma was busy bustling around the castle in preparation for the big tournament. Basila didn't want to be around Bulma that much, so she really made her take care of Cerina's needs instead of Cellena. That was particularly difficult for Bulma, but it did help greatly with her humility act. Even Vegeta left her alone for a little while, though she figured that he hadn't completely bought it yet. She just had to keep reminding herself that everything would be worth it when the throne was hers to control.<p>

When Cerina finally showed up, she struggled not to wring her neck for showing up so late. "Where have you been? You know you've got all those interviews and photo shoots to go through. Pride Magazine wants to do a big story about all the contestants. They've got most of them—who would cooperate—and now they just have a few left."

Cerina sighed. She certainly wasn't in the mood after she had to hear human screams all day long. "I already gave my interview for the tournament."

"They have a special cover in mind."

Bulma led Cerina to the room where the photographers had set up. When she saw her beloved Fenn sitting in a chair, she smiled and ran to him. "Fenn!"

He stood up and turned around just in time to catch her as she ran into his arms. "I've missed you, Cerina."

"I'm so glad to see you!" She squeezed him so tight, determined to never let him go again. "How was your trip?"

"Great. I helped a lot of Saiyans learn to control themselves." He began grinning particularly hard. "Your parents are impressed with me, which is great."

'_That must be what he wants. Whatever he plans, he wants to be on their good side. I guess it was necessary to cooperate fully with my mother.'_ "And your training?"

"You'll see how strong I am when I get in the ring."

"Too bad you're gonna be embarrassed when I get done beating the crap out of you," said Kakarot as he emerged from the opposite side of the room with a smug and handsome grin on his face.

"Kakarot!" Cerina restrained herself from running into Kakarot's arms, but she did take notice of how absolutely handsome he looked in his black gi.

"Mind getting your hands off my woman?" he said to Fenn with a slight warning in his voice.

Fenn removed his hands from Cerina. He didn't really want to stand in the way of them, but he was still a little cautious about Kakarot. "You can have her if you're worthy, Kakarot. I doubt that you are." He exchanged a mild glare with his rival before ignoring him all together and setting his sights on his lovely princess. "Hey, I know your birthday is tomorrow, but I got you something."

"You did?" she asked excitedly.

Fenn reached in his back pocket and pulled out a ring box. When he opened it up, two earring were inside. They were blue crystals that glowed brightly and shimmered. He took great satisfaction by the way Cerina's eyes lit up and when she gasped. "Oh Fenn, you shouldn't have!"

Kakarot sneered when he saw the two of them exchange hugs again. "I got you something too," he quickly said.

She separated from Fenn. "Really?"

"Of course…" Kakarot was lying through his teeth. Of course he knew that it was her birthday because it was the tournament, but he just didn't think to get her something. And even if he did, he would have done it last minute. Fenn just had to show him up! "…But tomorrow is your birthday, so you'll get it tomorrow."

Fenn glared suspiciously_. 'He's lying through his teeth and Cerina is eating it up.'_ It was a small lie that Kakarot could come out on top with, but there was no reason to lie. He could have just said that he would give Cerina her birthday present on her birthday, not that he already had one for her. It was a small lie, but it really bothered Fenn. _'If he would lie about something like this, I wonder if he's ever lied to her about anything else…'_ Fenn knew that Cerina wanted Kakarot, but he still wasn't sure if he was worthy of her.

A human photographer quickly came to the three of them. "We need to hurry. We need this cover as soon as possible."

"What do you want us to do?" Cerina asked.

She began to get really excited until she began to yell her intentions to the world. "I'm gonna ignite this Team Kakarot vs Team Fenn flame until it consumes everything!"

"Really?" Kakarot scratched his head in confusion. "Humans certainly are weird."

"I don't know about all this propaganda," Fenn said. _'I don't plan on mating with Cerina. I don't want the entire planet to think who I eventually mate with is just a substitute…'_

"Oh, it's harmless fun." Cerina threw her arms around their necks. "A photo shoot with my two favorite boys is perfect."

Fenn and Kakarot wearily looked at each other, but they decided to go along with it since Cerina was so excited. There were stylists that had them try on different outfits. The boys tried on gis, armor, suits, casual wear, and they even did a picture with their shirts off. Every picture, Cerina was posing in between the two of them. She was being happy and flirty in the pictures, but Fenn always felt like the third wheel. She was always aimed a little bit more toward Kakarot and most of the time, she was hugging up on him or at least had her body pointed toward him.

The three of them went through the pictures and picked out a few that they liked. Cerina really liked one of the boys in suits smirking with their backs toward each other and Cerina holding their ties. The boys didn't want it as the cover, but Cerina wanted it in her private collection. They ended up agreeing on a picture that the three of them all looked powerful, yet attractive in. Fenn had on his armor, Kakarot had on his custom black gi, and Cerina was wearing a sexy black dress.

When it was all over, Fenn wanted to spend some time with his friend, but Kakarot made sure to get in his way. "Do you wanna go out for dinner tonight to celebrate your birthday?"

Cerina began to blush, but she noticed that Bulma was waiting for her with a tablet. "I can't. I've got a lot of business to attend to." _'I do want to go out to dinner with Kakarot, but we'll be mates soon anyway. I can restrain myself.' _"Besides, you should be meditating and studying your opponents. The fighting list is already posted."

"I'll go check that out then." Kakarot quickly kissed her lips. He knew that Fenn wanted someone else, but he was concerned if anything had changed in the past year. He was making sure to mark his territory. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good luck," she said dreamily.

Fenn and Kakarot went into the city where the big ring was. There were tons of fighters already there training and preparing for the match, but most everyone was checking out the board with the list of fighters. Fenn knew everyone who was participating and pretty much knew their power levels. He could tell from the list what was most likely going to happen. "Wow. By the looks of things, we're gonna be fighting each other in the semifinals. Then Kale should be the final match. But that's if you get through all your matches."

Kakarot looked over the names carefully. The weakest opponents were going to be Kale's. "All of the most powerful opponents are going to be mine, including those who are on the Task Force. I've been sabotaged!"

"I'm not surprised," Fenn said. "King Vegeta does hate you."

Kakarot grunted. _'He sure is a dick!'_ "It doesn't matter. I can defeat everybody who gets in my way."

Fenn smiled amused. "You certainly think highly of yourself."

"It only seems high because you're so far beneath me."

Fenn laughed. "Anyway, the hotel has rooms for all of us fighters participating. Tonight there is a big dinner and then it starts tomorrow."

"Great. I'm starving." Kakarot's stomach began growling in agreement. "What time does the dinner start?"

"In about an hour. We had better get dressed. The press and the royal family will be there to greet us."

'_So I get to see King Dick again.'_ He smirked. _'I wonder what he's gonna think when I mate his daughter and become a Saiyan Prince.'_

Kakarot went into the Grand Hotel and it was indeed immaculate and wasted on so many savage Saiyans that were loud and having a good time at the bar. Usually the hotel was used for rich humans that came from out of town. The entire hotel was rented out for the tournament. Kakarot went in his room and he was satisfied. Considering that he had been staying in his tiny room and or the wilderness ever since he had his falling out with Chi-Chi, the room was very nice.

He wasn't sure whether or not he should have worn some armor or wore a suit_. 'No one else will be wearing a suit and it'll make Cerina swoon.'_ He had his answer and prepared himself for the great feast.

When he came into the dining room, he was not pleased when he saw that Fenn had saved a seat for him at his table with Arti, especially since Fenn was wearing a suit and his was better looking than Kakarot's. _'Darn him…'_

"Looks like we'll be fighting each other," Arti said to Kakarot.

"Yeah, you'll be my second victim, if you survive your match."

"Of course I will," Arti said with confidence. "I've been training nonstop. Besides, I've mastered my primal Saiyan instincts, something you have yet to accomplish."

"And what about Super Saiyan? Have you accomplished that?"

Fenn and Arti both looked surprised, but Fenn was cautious. Kakarot did like his tall tales. "You're not a Super Saiyan, Kakarot. No matter how big your ego is, it isn't going to make you transform."

Kakarot smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. Find out in the ring."

Fenn wasn't going to fall for it, but Arti was already getting psyched out, which was what precisely what Kakarot wanted. Arti was going to question Kakarot again, but then he spotted a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. "Is that Nori?"

Kakarot felt his heart began to slow down as the world came to a screeching halt. He followed Arti's eyes and spotted Chi-Chi across the room silently scolding waiters and cooks as they began to set food out. He hadn't seen her in a year's time, but she was still very beautiful. She even looked more womanly and shapely than he remembered. "She must be catering the event…"

"But the hotel has a kitchen and paid chefs," Fenn said. "How was it possible for her to weasel her way into this job?"

Kakarot wanted to go speak to her. Yes, he did choose Cerina. He didn't think it was a mistake and he wasn't going to go backwards, but he did care about Chi-Chi immensely. He felt genuinely awful that he hurt her. He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't want the other Saiyans to say something and tease him. He also didn't want to cause any suspicion.

Then, it happened. She turned around and the two of them locked eyes. She gulped and quickly looked away, but Kakarot wasn't shy and waited for her eyes again. Neither of them realized how greatly they missed each other until that moment.

Fenn watched the two of them carefully. They were best friends, so Fenn understood that Kakarot had a connection to the girl, but he was getting the sense that there was something else going on. "I wonder if she came to see you and stop you from winning this tournament." He watched Kakarot for his reaction.

"No. She wouldn't…" _'Why would she take a risk like that? I don't need anyone to figure out that the two of us have slept together.'_

Chi-Chi wanted to so badly go and speak to him, but she composed herself and began working again on getting the Saiyans served.

"Chi-Chi is an excellent chef," Kakarot said. "I'm sure that's why they've asked her here. It's a lot of work to feed a lot of Saiyans. My mother can attest to that."

"Cerina used to suspect that the two of you of sleeping together," Fenn said. "That was until she found out that you were a virgin."

"Can you say that any louder?" Kakarot asked, faking embarrassment.

"It's not the worst thing in the world," Fenn said. "Cerina rather enjoys the thought of being the only woman that a man has been with. She never said anything to me about my exploits, but I knew she was upset that I had slept with other women."

"You don't think it would bother her about lack of experience?" Arti asked with burning cheeks, giving himself away.

"She's not experienced either," Fenn said with a chuckle. "Believe me; your instincts will guide you. There aren't really any limitations. It's not like she's a human or anything." Fenn watched for Kakarot's reaction again. He didn't make much of one, but Fenn was sensing a vibe off of Kakarot. He didn't know if it was nervousness or guilt or something else. "Just don't let her establish dominance."

"Did Soko establish dominance on you?" Kakarot mocked.

"She wishes."

The rest of the Saiyans in the room began to rise, so Kakarot and his table did the same as well. When the royal family entered the room and took a seat at the head table, they all bowed to honor them. Kakarot still didn't like doing that, but he smirked to himself knowing that soon, everyone was going to bow to him.

"Rise," King Vegeta said and they all obeyed. "My warriors, tomorrow is my daughter's seventeenth birthday as well as the start of a tournament to be her mate. Whoever proves they are worthy shall be welcomed into our family as a Saiyan Prince. You were all selected by me, my son, or my daughter for various reasons." His eyes found Kakarot and he instinctively glared at the boy. "Only the strongest will survive."

Vegeta looked to his daughter to speak. "Thank you for accepting my invitation to participate in this tournament. You honor me greatly by doing this." She also looked to Kakarot, but she smiled. "May the strongest take me as his own."

Kakarot smirked naughtily and King Vegeta caught the exchange between the two of them. He had to restrain himself from turning Super Saiyan and destroying the boy himself. _'The strongest surely will win, and it will not be Kakarot!'_

Vegeta saw how angry his father was, and chuckled to himself. _'Poor Father. He's so upset over that weakling. There's no way that he's going to win. Kale is going to take this victory. I'll make sure of that. Then he will rule over Cerina and I control Kale completely.'_

"Let us begin our feast," Queen Cellena said.

It certainly was a feast and everything tasted delicious. Kakarot could actually taste Chi-Chi's special signature in everything he put into his mouth. It reminded him of all the times he would go over her house when he was upset and needed to get away. She would be silly and say something stupid about the two of them being together and he would roll his eyes and think she was being an idiot. He never really did express how much fun he had with her, even when they were little kids.

"Kakarot seems distracted," Queen Cellena said quietly to her daughter.

"Distracted from food?" Cerina laughed. "He's not distracted. He's probably focused on his competition. He's going to win this tournament."

Then Cellena spotted Chi-Chi quickly coming out of the kitchen to speak with one of the waiters and she began to get angry. "Or he could be distracted…"

Cerina followed her mother's eyes and spotted Chi-Chi. Cerina didn't know what to think. She knew that Kakarot couldn't have had anything to do with her being there. Chi-Chi could have tried to weasel her way in there to try and pull Kakarot away, but she would have had to be approved by someone. "What is she doing here?"

"The humans say she's one of the best cooks on the planet," Prince Vegeta said with a smirk. "I thought you'd be pleased that I was helping."

Cerina had never really wanted to beat her brother up before, but she wanted to leap across the table and choke him. "Why would you—"

"Let's have a word," Cellena said sternly to her son.

The both of them excused themselves and walked out of the hotel. Vegeta crossed his arms and wouldn't wipe the smug smile off of his face. He was not afraid of his mother's wrath. He was too amused by how insecure Cerina was around a mere human.

"What are you up to?" Cellena asked.

"What are you—?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Vegeta. The fighting order was supposed be random, and yet it's perfectly crafted to give Kakarot and Fenn a hard time until they knock each other out in the semi-finals and set up Kale to take the win. Now the human that Kakarot used to be inseparable with is here. What's next? Are you going to bring all of Fenn's sexual partners to gloat in a toast?"

"That is an interesting idea—"

"Oh, stop it!" she threatened. "I don't know what you possibly think you have to gain by controlling the outcome of this tournament, but it's not going to work. Kakarot and Fenn are powerful and they genuinely care about Cerina. They will not fail her."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakarot is a low level! Why would you want to disgrace our family by welcoming him in it?"

"Of course I'm not too thrilled about his station, but he is also the son of the strongest warrior of our race. Kakarot is powerful. If he deserves to win, he will win."

"He won't," Vegeta said stubbornly.

"Stop interfering. After all, your future queen shall be chosen in a similar manner."

Vegeta suddenly wasn't in such a good mood anymore. "I can make my own decisions."

"Choosing a queen and choosing someone to bang senseless is two totally different things, Son. Your father and I have already discussed it. Unless you find a woman to make you go into heat, we shall begin a selection process, give the women a year to prepare, and hold a tournament."

"You can't screw with my fate!"

"Now you know what your sister feels like." Cellena wished her son was capable, but he was such a brat. She was concerned that he would never grow out of it either. _ 'Sometimes it scares me to think of what will happen when he inherits the throne.' _"I'm going back inside for the feast, but you're dismissed."

Vegeta was pissed. He was a man and future king. He knew that his mother was the queen, but he didn't feel that she had the right to control his life or to boss him around. _'Cerina is going to mate Kale and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me.'_

* * *

><p>Bulma finally had some time to herself since Cerina was at the feast with her family. Basila was on the scene making sure everything was going smoothly and they didn't like working with each other, so Bulma was dismissed. Luckily for her, Yamcha decided to stop by and the two of them engaged in relations with each other. Yamcha wasn't as good as Vegeta was in bed, but they had a connection. They could actually talk about things other than scheming and that was good for Bulma. Yamcha sometimes made her forget about her burden of wanting such an extravagant life.<p>

"What's going through that head of yours, Yamcha?" She was pleased while just resting on his chest, but she could tell there was something wrong with him.

"Things are great." He smiled and kissed her head. "They're better than great. I'm…"

She smiled very hard. "You're happy?"

"Happier than I've been in a very long time." He was trying very hard not to fall for Bulma, but it was happening and it was happening fast. "I don't want to lose this."

"And you're not going to, at least not soon." Bulma wasn't sure what she was going to do with Yamcha when everything was all said and done. She still wanted to be queen. Her plans hadn't changed. It was best if she was with Vegeta. She wasn't only fighting for herself. But, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her time with Yamcha. "But what's bothering you?"

"Well, today I met a little kid, Bardock's kid."

"Kara?"

"Yeah." Yamcha still had the creeps. "She told me that this was my chance to turn my life around. She said she knew someone who cared about me who wanted to give me the opportunity to change."

'_Who could she be talking about? Does Kara know about Yamcha's true identity? I have to somehow stop this, but would she somehow see it coming? I'm supposed to be protected, but I didn't know Yamcha when I made the deal with Babidi. He could be discovered!'_ "Don't worry. They have their suspect. Soko wants to kill him and get things over with. Then you'll be in the clear."

'_I didn't tell Bulma that I don't feel comfortable with someone taking the fall for me, but it's not like I want to die. If I turn myself in, there's no way I'll live to tell the tale.'_ "Yeah…"

Bulma didn't want Yamcha to be so worried, so she kissed his lips to put his mind at ease. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Yamcha knew he was a fool for believing her, but he actually really did. "I know, Bulma." Before Yamcha could once again taste her lips, there was a knock at Bulma's door. He sighed heavily. "You had better see who that is."

Bulma moaned, but she did get up and she wrapped herself up in a robe so she could answer her door. She was totally caught off guard when she saw that it was Vegeta. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to come in."

"Now isn't a good…"

He shoved right past her and came inside. He was more than a little troubled and disgusted when he saw Yamcha sitting in Bulma's bed only covered in a sheet. She used to be his. Yamcha had no right to touch her.

"Don't hurt him," Bulma pleaded. "Just tell me what you want."

"I want him to leave."

Yamcha threw his head back and he chuckled to himself. It was very dangerous being so hated by the prince, but he'd be lying if he claimed that he didn't get any amusement out of it. "Fine, but I've got to take a shower first. Bulma and I worked up quite a sweat." I got out of the bed with no shame and proceeded toward Bulma's bathroom. He was concerned about Vegeta killing him, but it was well worth it to see how jealous he was.

"Thank you for not destroying him," Bulma said.

Vegeta was owed her thanks, because it was difficult. It had been very difficult ever since they started seeing each other. It didn't seem like a game to make him jealous. Just as Vegeta had a relationship with Cassava and Pepper, that's what Bulma seemed to have with Yamcha. No one could compare to their chemistry, but she actually had options and it bothered him. "I'm only here because I'm in need of your evil mind."

Bulma laughed. "I thought I told you that I've retired from evil."

"Come on, Woman." He smirked sexily. "This is for me."

Bulma turned her head as she began to blush. "Well…I guess I can do you one more favor."

"What do you mean 'one more'? It's been ages since you've done anything for me."

"I'm gonna assume that you're here for Cerina's tournament. If that's the case, I have something to confess to. I'm the one that posted the official fighting order, Vegeta. It didn't take me long to figure out that it had been tampered with. Your father thinks very lowly of Kakarot and he trusts in Fenn's power, so he wouldn't have interfered. He doesn't care who wins as long as it's not Kakarot. You on the other hand have interest in Kale succeeding. I could have ratted you out to your mother, but I let it slide."

"Why?"

"I'm not finished. I also looked over the catering list and noticed a last minute company added. Bringing Chi-Chi was a nice touch. I had to let that one go. It was far too interesting."

Vegeta thought he had been clever, but he still needed her after all. "I do want Kale to win. I'm not sure if the warriors in the tournament can take out Fenn and Kakarot, but I do know that they can take out each other."

"If they're properly motivated."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She smirked. "Nothing. I just got a brilliant idea." She actually began to laugh. She didn't want to destroy her innocence façade, but she couldn't help it. "I think I can make them kill each other."

"What?" Vegeta was amazed. "You think you can really pull that off?"

"I do." Bulma was impressed with her genius, but she knew she couldn't quite do it alone. "I won't disclose on the details. Just trust me."

"I've never trusted you—"

"Then just deal with it, Vegeta. You don't have much of a choice anyway." She smirked to herself. _'I'm gonna need Yamcha's help and I can't let Vegeta know that he's a master thief. Vegeta would use any opportunity to kill him.' _ "Leave it to me."

* * *

><p>Kakarot had watched Cerina be upset from a distance the entire dinner and he wanted to get up and talk to her, but he certainly didn't want to do it in front of her father. They were near each other for the entire night and up until the feast was over. He had missed his chance to make amends.<p>

Then to make matters worse, Chi-Chi had slipped out as well. He couldn't right his wrongs with either of them.

"I'm gonna go get some rest," Arti said. "Or, I'm at least going to try. I'm really excited for tomorrow!"

"I'm going to retire as well," Fenn said. "I'm sure Kakarot has a lot of shopping to accomplish also. I'll see you gentlemen in the morning."

Kakarot watched Fenn as he left. He was very suspicious and cautious of him. He knew Fenn was baiting him to reveal his true relationship with Chi-Chi, but Kakarot wasn't that stupid. But he also knew that Fenn had a difficult time dropping things. After all, he was still hung up on the same girl he had never slept with. Then on top of that, he would do anything to protect Cerina. _'He had better back off. Cerina will be mine!'_

Kakarot looked around the city for something that Cerina might have liked for her birthday. He wasn't sure what to get her. He wanted to impress her, but she was the princess. Fenn got her something beautiful from off world. How was he gonna compete with that? _ 'I don't have to compete with Fenn. He's just the best friend that never got his booty call. I'm gonna be her mate whether she likes my gift or not.' _

He stumbled upon the bookstore where the three of them first united. It was rebuilt after the city was demolished by the Saiyans, but it still looked very similar. He walked inside and there were tons of humans in there. There was a group of girls that took out their phones and began taking pictures of him. He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore them. _'She must like to read. She was in here for a reason.'_

Kakarot knew what kind of books his mother got and started looking through those. He picked up a couple of familiar titles and decided on one that was more romantic. She was a softy. She would probably enjoy it. He paid for his book as quickly as possible and hurried back to the hotel.

'_I hope this doesn't end up in a magazine. Everyone will know that I just got this book last night. But maybe I can say that it was on hold or…'_ Kakarot shook his head. _'This is stupid. I shouldn't lie to Cerina, especially over something this stupid.'_

When he entered his hotel room, he saw the silhouette of a beautifully shaped woman from the light pouring in through the window. At first, he thought it was Cerina and he began to get excited. He had beaten his pure lust for her, but he did still possess deep desires for the girl. But then he got a whiff of the scent and realized that it was not her. "Chi-Chi?"

She turned to face him and revealed herself. "Hello, Kakarot."

He furiously turned on the light so she could see just how upset he was. "What is wrong with you? Are you crazy? How did you even get in here?"

"I'm very good at breaking into your room, remember?" She smiled to lighten the mood, but Kakarot wasn't going for it. "I'm sorry, Kakarot, but I had to see you."

"I don't want to be disqualified, Chi! I don't want anyone to find out what happened between us, because you could be killed."

"I know." She got up from off the bed and began to approach her old lover. "I know that it probably wasn't worth the risk, but I needed to see you again, Kakarot."

Kakarot tried to remain angry, but he had missed her so much. Just because he wanted Cerina didn't mean that he didn't miss Chi-Chi. She was the only woman who he had ever slept with. It was hard not to think about the two of them being together sometimes. "I thought you hated me."

"No. Shutting you off was the only way to protect my heart." Tears began to fall from her eyes and she cursed herself. She thought she could be stronger, but she was looking right into the eyes of the love of her life and the father of her son. She wanted to be a family more than anything. "Kakarot—"

"Don't, Chi…" He didn't want to cause her anymore pain. "I need to do this."

"I know…" She wiped her eyes. "I want you to be happy, Kakarot. If Cerina is the only way, then so be it. However, if you should fail to win…" She knew how pathetic she was going to sound, but she didn't care. "…I would take you back."

Kakarot lost his breath for a moment. Chi-Chi was so stubborn and proud. She might have been emotional, but sometimes she had more qualities about her that made her more Saiyan than Cerina. To offer heart up as a sacrifice… "I…Chi…" He touched her soft cheek and recalled the second time they had sex. He really did make love to her. He was crushed when he realized that he couldn't bond to her, but it was still such a great experience. He wanted her to move on and be happy. "I'm not going to lose, Chi."

She burst into silent tears and collapsed on his chest. He was kind enough to hold her, but all it did was make her want to hold onto him forever. "I know you're not. You've always been too impressive." She forced herself to smile and looked up at her love. "This is your chance to get the respect that you deserve. We've worked so hard for this moment and now things are going to change soon."

"Yeah, they will."

"I just want you to honor me one thing when you become a prince, Kakarot."

"What is it?"

"I want you to work to give Saiyans and humans the opportunity that we didn't really have. Summer and Raditz are so happy and I know humans became so scared since the festival, but some of us haven't let go of our love. Free our hearts." She prayed that he would agree for the sake of their son.

"Of course, Chi. I can do that."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll always love you, Kakarot…"

Kakarot was too proud to admit all the things that he actually felt about her, but he did embrace her fully in that moment and hoped that was enough. _'But if I did lose, would it really be okay to go back to her after I broke her heart…?' _Kakarot felt bad about it, but if it would make Chi-Chi truly happy, then maybe…just maybe. _'But I'm not going to lose. It's more than Cerina on the line. This is my honor at stake. I'm going to fight until there's nothing left of me.'_

* * *

><p>In the morning, the palace was in quite a stir when King Vegeta discovered Pride Magazine's latest edition about the tournament. He yelled at several servants and then ordered to see his queen. When Cellena saw him gripping the magazine, she started giggling, but he did not think it was funny. "What is this trash?"<p>

She didn't mean to be disrespectful, but she rolled her eyes at her king. "Humans enjoy this type of stuff. It's meaningless. Besides, you're just mad that Cerina is on the cover with Kakarot."

Vegeta didn't need to look at the crumpled up magazine again, but he did. She had her breasts up against his chest. Then the thought of Kakarot actually winning started entering his mind and he couldn't take the thought of that low level trash perverting his daughter. _ 'I can't let that happen!'_ "It doesn't matter. He's not going to win. He doesn't have what it takes."

She shook her head at her dear mate. "It will be a very interesting to say the least."

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Bell said to Cerina. She came in her bedroom to discuss the tournament and then became obsessed with the magazine sitting on Cerina's bed. "This cover is smoking hot, Princess Cerina. Have you read any of the interviews with the boys?"<p>

"No. I haven't had the time." She was looking herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a beautiful black dress. It was fitted and something that was more of her mother's style, but she wanted to look lovely for the tournament. All of those boys were fighting for her hand after all.

Bell flipped through the pages and it didn't take long to get to Kakarot's. The interviews were in order from the fighting order and he was number one. "Well, Kakarot was kind enough to pose for his one on one!" She lustfully started giggling and held the magazine out for Cerina to see.

Cerina tried to only glance and appear disinterested, but her cheeks began to burn as soon as she looked at the shirtless Saiyan smirking deliciously. "I'm not surprised. He's so full of himself."

"They asked each contestant who would they want to win in case they failed. Kakarot said, 'She's my woman and no one else's. I'm going to win.' He's certainly confident." _'I wish a boy was that way about me…'_

Bell spent the next few seconds yearning to have Kakarot for herself until she got to Fenn's interview. He was clothed, but he looked really handsome in his white T-shirt. Then her heart was stolen when she read his interview. "But Fenn said, 'I don't believe anyone can defeat me, but I hope whoever wins will be worthy enough for Cerina and will make her happy.' Isn't that the most wonderful thing you've ever heard?" She held the magazine to her chest and swooned.

"Fenn is amazing." Cerina felt so grateful that so many wonderful men wanted her. She turned and looked to Bell. She was a cute girl with an amazing intellect. She deserved someone wonderful as well. "When Kakarot beats him, I'm gonna do my very best to make sure that you and him become an item."

"Seriously?!" she screamed in excitement. Her eyes even began to well up with tears. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I think you two would be perfect for each other!"

"Thank you so much!" She bowed in respect and gratitude. "That would make me so happy!"

Cerina smiled. _'Hopefully that would make Fenn happy as well.'_ "Well, I've got a tournament to attend to."

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited about this tournament." Colleen was running around her bedroom trying to find the perfect thing to wear. She wanted to look presentable and like the mother of a prince, but she didn't want to wear something over-the-top. Besides, she didn't own anything really like that anyway. She ended up settling on black blouse and a tight pair of jeans, but then she didn't look dignified. She looked like a youth. <em>'I have to stop panicking.'<em> "Kakarot is going to win and become a Saiyan Prince."

Bardock was pretending to be bored with watching Colleen change over and over again. It was aggravating, but he did like watching her undress constantly and then he admired how her body looked in various clothes. He liked her last outfit. There was a casual sexiness about it that made him want to stall getting to the tournament so he could seduce her. "Well, I'm at least confident that he'll make it to the final round…unless something has changed."

Colleen felt good about her last outfit and she and Bardock waited in the kitchen for their missing daughter to arrive. She had been sneaking off to go train and play around in the forest, but it was starting to become troublesome. "We're gonna be late if Kara doesn't hurry up and come home."

"I'm here!" she said while bursting through the door. She had a nice dress that her mother had picked out for her, but now it was dirty and sweaty.

Colleen placed her hands on her hips and immediately started to scold her. "Where were you, Kara?"

She looked away. "Well…"

"Don't you dare lie to us!" Bardock warned. He couldn't believe that his sweet girl would even dare to think about it!

Kara didn't want to rat out her brother, but she didn't like to lie and she was really bad at keeping secrets from her parents. "I was hanging out with Goku."

"Goku?" Bardock asked confused. _'I haven't seen him in a while. Why would he be talking to Kara but be avoiding me?' _"Doing what? Why wouldn't he come by?"

"Well…"

"What are you hiding?" Colleen didn't want to wring her darling daughter's neck, but she would!

Kara read her mother's mind and gulped. "I had some nightmares and I heard Babidi talking to me. He was trying to get me to turn bad."

Colleen worriedly looked to Bardock. Neither of them could have imagined that something like that could have happened. They felt like awful parents for not seeing that their daughter had been so tormented. "Why didn't you say anything?" Colleen asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess I was just scared what you might have thought of me."

Bardock grunted. _'Foolish, Girl. How could you think things like that…?' _ They were supposed to have a special relationship. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Are you being honest?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Why would Goku keep this from us?" Colleen asked her mate.

"I don't know," he grunted, "but if he was tangible, I'd beat the crap out of him!" Bardock figured that Goku must have had his reasons, but he did not care. Kara was his kid and it wasn't smart for him to keep such a secret if she was too afraid to come forward. "Hurry up and change, Kara. We need to leave."

* * *

><p>Summer had been anxious all night long. She was tossing and turning trying to find a position to comfort herself, but she really never could sleep long. She kept thinking about what Chi-Chi planned on doing. She hoped she wouldn't be discovered and she knew that it was dangerous, but they both knew that it would be worth it for the little boy resting peacefully with Krillin back at the clinic.<p>

"You seem a little nervous," Raditz said.

"Me?" she jumped. _'I have to pull myself together. I can't give this away. I have to stop thinking about this or Kara or Bardock will pick this out of my brain.'_ "I guess I'm just a little anxious about Kakarot's big day."

"I'm excited too." Raditz wasn't looking forward to all of that power rushing to Kakarot's head, but he really wanted to see King Vegeta lose it! "If Kakarot becomes a prince, things are going to change drastically. They could even stop the band on human and Saiyan relations. It's what you want."

"Yeah." She smiled, but it was sad. _'I sympathize with Chi-Chi, but it would be better for everyone if he ended up winning and becoming a prince. It's what's best for their son.'_ "I just want to give others the chance to be as happy as we are." _ 'Whether or not you're with Kakarot or just with your son.'_

* * *

><p>Yamcha had been meditating all night on what he should do. He talked to Puar about it and she went ballistic. He didn't need her help to get the job done, but he didn't want to go against her wishes. He really didn't want to go through with it at all. He was still filled with guilt about the man who was going to be set up to be killed instead of him. Then there was Kara. <em>'I should just get out now…'<em>

He knew Bulma would be busy preparing for the tournament, but he hurried to Vegeta City and searched high and low for her. He talked to enough servants and was finally able to catch her while she was walking through the stadium and up to the royal balcony. "Bulma!"

"Yamcha?" She ran to him for a quick kiss. She needed the strength to get through the day with Vegeta and her technically still at odds. "Hey, I can't stop and chat. The tournament is starting and—"

He pulled on her wrist before she could escape. "I don't know if I can do what you ask."

Her eyes bucked and she gasped silently to herself. She rarely had plans that didn't work. Cellena and Kakarot were really the only ones who had ever bested her. She gave Vegeta her word and she needed to show him that she still had what it takes to properly scheme. "Why? It's what you do. I just need you to steal something out of Bell's office. It should be a piece of cake. Everyone will be at the tournament."

Yamcha didn't doubt that he could or that it would be easy. There were just too many uncertainties. "I think I need to stop stealing."

'_What is this? Did Kara really freak him out this badly?'_ "This will be the very last thing I ever ask you to steal. I swear!"

He narrowed his eyes in on her. "But this is for Vegeta. It's not for you."

She clenched her fingers angrily into a fist. It was hard to seduce him if he thought she was still into another man. "Kakarot becoming a prince is not good for us. Cerina will become stronger. She'll get in the way."

"But she's one of the good ones."

She laughed at his naivety. "There is no good, Yamcha." Cerina might have refused to kill when Bulma tried to get her to do it, but Cerina would break eventually. She would make sure of that. "These Saiyans are killers. We have to do what's best for us. I'm trying to become queen. Help me."

Yamcha took a deep breath and really thought about it. It made sense for Bulma to be queen. He understood what she was trying to do, but Vegeta was still going to be king. But she had a control over him. They had a connection together. He could see it. He hadn't taken Bulma's heart yet. _'But maybe this will help…'_ "Okay. I'll do this one last job for you."

Bulma was overjoyed and hugged him tightly. _'I need this, Yamcha. I'm depending on you…' _She kissed him once more on the lips before running into the balcony to join Vegeta, Cassava, Basila, Cerina, and Cellena. There were two empty seats for herself and the king.

"You're late," Cellena said.

"Sorry, Mother." She took her seat next to Cerina on the edge, even though she wanted to sit next to Queen Cellena. "I didn't mean to be. Yamcha and I got caught up."

"I understand," Cassava said with a smirk. "Vegeta and I were late for a similar reason." She had changed over the years. She had received her reputation for being a cold and ruthless warrior. Civilizations trembled at her feet and the Saiyan males desired her greatly. She still cared for Vegeta, but she gained a lot of independence and she wasn't exactly as hung up as she used to be, especially since she knew how many other girls entertained him. However, she still wanted to be queen.

"Cassava," Bulma greeted rather coldly. They never did settle their differences and they absolutely never would. "I haven't seen you around much."

"That's because my time is too valuable to be wasted with the likes of you."

"That's enough," Basila scolded. "Today is not about either of your egos. It's about Princess Cerina."

Cerina smiled. "Thank you, Basila." She didn't care to hear them catfight about her brother when there were great men about to fight valiantly for her. _'This is so romantic!'_

King Vegeta was standing dead center in the ring as all of the participating warriors came out to the floor. There was also the greatest announcer of the human tournaments present who would act as the referee, but King Vegeta wanted to address the warriors about the rules of the competition.

"Warriors!" he yelled. "Today is the beginning of someone's legacy. I will invite one of you into my house and this warrior had better be worthy and deserving of my daughter." It was a threat and he was pleased that fear came upon some of them. Kakarot was of course unshaken, and that bothered him. "The rules are simple. Winner takes the prize. If anyone touches outside of the ring, you're out. If anyone gets knocked down and can't get up by the tenth count, they're out. If anyone is knocked out, then you're out. If anyone quits, then you're a coward and you're also out. If anyone dies," he smirked, "obviously, you're out."

Summer gasped in horror. "Warriors can die in this tournament?"

"I didn't know that," Raditz told her. _'I hope this isn't just to get Kakarot killed. I'm sure he can manage, but there are obviously plots against him.'_

"I expected as much," Bardock told his family. "This is a Saiyan tournament, after all, and the prize is the princess." He laughed to himself. _'I can only imagine what I'd be willing to do in order to protect Kara and Fasha from some boy.'_

"Your brother will be fine," Colleen said with a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"I know you can win, Kakarot!" Kara yelled.

"Come on, Uncle!" Fasha screamed even louder.

"You can win!" Tora shouted.

The three children continued to chant and since King Vegeta was speaking, it was the only time when the rest of the rowdy crowd was silent. Kakarot did his best and did not look to his family who was embarrassing him greatly. But even if he didn't acknowledge them, that didn't stop him from being extremely embarrassed. _'Geez. Just shut up. Please!'_

King Vegeta once again glared at Kakarot for his rude and hillbilly family. "This is a test of endurance," he said. "None of you are allowed any sort of healing methods while in this competition. You may visit medical if you need to, but anyone who uses any sort of special bean, healer, or rejuvenation tanks will be disqualified."

Raditz was quite curious about that rule. "He thinks he can wear Kakarot down."

"Not gonna happen!" Tora said.

"It makes sense though," Summer said. "A Saiyan's power increases greatly after an injury. It would be unfair. Some warriors might get hurt on purpose just to have the edge."

"Let us begin!" King Vegeta threw his hands up in the air and the crowd went wild. There were plenty of Saiyans there, but the humans were particularly crazy about those types of events. For some of them, they made it into their whole lives.

For one Saiyan, it was her whole life. Queen Cellena noticed that her daughter was squeezing onto a handkerchief and ripping it apart as she bit her lip. "Don't be nervous. I'm sure your boys will do you proud."

Cerina placed her shaking hands on her lap and nodded. "I know they will, Mother."

Vegeta overheard his mother and sister and laughed to himself. He had plotted everything carefully. There was no way that Kakarot was going to win. _'Let's see what you're made of, Kakarot.'_

"Alright! Are you ready for a fight?" The announcer began twirling his microphone and then tossed it up into the air as a big finish. When he caught it, the humans went crazy again. "The first match is a member of Princess Cerina's Task Force and world renowned scientist. Let's hear it up for Kakarot!"

Kakarot smirked and took his place back on the floor of the ring. He did some light stretches, but he was pretty relaxed already. It's not like he didn't know he was going to win. Besides, the crowd also really liked him. Everyone was either Team Kakarot or Team Fenn. Nobody cared about the nobodies.

"His opponent is a decorated war hero and one of the empire's favorite assassins. Give it up for Ruut!"

The ground literally began to shake as he came forward. He was large in stature—twice Kakarot's size—but he also used his energy to create earthquakes as he stomped his feet while he walked. He wanted to intimidate Kakarot. Kakarot recognized the ugly looking oaf from Cerina's party. He didn't stay long and he wasn't one of her real choices.

King Vegeta had a huge grin as he took his seat next to his woman. He didn't choose Ruut. He was one of his son's picks and he wasn't a great choice for Cerina to mate with, but he would make Kakarot suffer and perhaps knock him out of the running. _ 'Let's see what you can do, Boy.'_

Ruut began laughing manically as he cracked his knuckles loudly. "I've been waiting a while to teach you your place, Kakarot."

Kakarot smirked. "That's funny, because I've never even gave a thought to…who are you again?"

Ruut growled and that only made Kakarot laugh!

The announcer made sure to jump out of the ring before yelling, "Begin!"

Everyone braced themselves for the very first blow, but nothing happened. Ruut was ready for Kakarot's attack, but he was calm and still. Kakarot even seemed a little too relaxed. Ruut didn't understand. He questioned if Kakarot was in the middle of some kind of technique, but there was too much ease to him. "Are you going to make a move?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Not one that you can see."

Ruut grunted angrily. "What is that supposed to—" His eyes became enlarged as all the wind was knocked out of him. He felt his body snap apart from his mid-section and it started a chain reaction throughout his entire body. He was paralyzed and he didn't understand. Kakarot hadn't even moved, so how was it possible that Ruut could double over in pain and pass out from a blow that must have happened yet he couldn't see?

"It means that I don't have time to play games," Kakarot said to his defeated opponent. "I've got a woman to please."

Everyone was in so much shock, it took the announcer a moment to say anything. "Oh, wow! Kakarot defeated Ruut in one blow!"

The crowd was still very confused, but they did cheer. It wasn't as loud as it should have been, but it was a cheer.

"What…" King Vegeta saw what happened. He was a Super Saiyan and there wasn't much that got by him, but he could at least recognize Kakarot's speed. _'That's impossible! Is this boy also a Super Saiyan?' _Even if Bardock—the boy's father—had obtained such power, King Vegeta could not accept that Kakarot was that strong!

Niether could Prince Vegeta. _'There's just no way. Only a Super Saiyan should be that fast and I have not achieved it for myself. There's no way that a low level could achieve such a thing…'_ Vegeta grunted and clinched his fists. _'I underestimated him. If Bulma doesn't pull through for me, Kakarot could actually win this thing.'_

Kakarot coolly walked off stage and began to rejoin the fighters.

"Yeah!" Colleen jumped out of her seat and began yelling with uncontrollable joy. "That's my son! That's my son." A female Saiyan turned around and looked at Colleen appalled, but she just pointed in the woman's face. "You heard me, skank. Screw everyone who teased me about having such a weak baby. He's going to be a prince!" She threw her hands up in the air and shouted. "A Saiyan Prince!"

Raditz wrestled his mother back into her seat and covered her big mouth. "I'm not going to sit next to you if you can't control your woman!" he said to his father.

Bardock wouldn't look at her, but his cheeks were very red. "Colly, please calm down."

"Yay, Kakarot!" Kara yelled. "I believe in you!"

'_Why do they have to embarrass me so?' _Kakarot was trying so hard to look hardcore, but he was beat red when he walked to the waiting room.

"Good job, Kakarot." Fenn smiled. He actually seemed impressed. "Most of the audience couldn't track your movements."

Kakarot cocked his brow. "But you could?"

"Of course. You didn't even use Instant Transmission. You were simply too quick for him. It's clear to me that you're going to breeze through this competition until you get to me. The only other trouble you might have is Arti and that's because I trained him myself."

Kakarot glared at his rival. It was in that city that they became rivals. They fought and it was for Cerina. Kakarot didn't realize it at the time. Kakarot lost, but he wouldn't lose again. "Cerina is mine." He stepped up to Fenn confidently. "She always has been and always will be."

"Maybe, but I'm her protector." Fenn wanted to believe the best in Kakarot as he always had before, but he just didn't trust him, especially not after what he saw while he was spying on Kakarot the night before. "I always have been and I always will be."

'_This should be interesting then. We'll have an all-out fight and then everyone will know that I'm the best.'_ Kakarot smirked. "Game on."

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** I wish you all a Happy New Year! Have fun but be safe! I thank everyone who leaves a review and encourages me to keep going. Thank you so much!


	36. Chapter 36: A Fight to the Death!

**Speedy update! Too excited to wait any longer for this :)**

**A/N**: Look, I know this story is long. When I look at the word count, I think, "Man, I could have finished like three other books by now!" But I want to finish this story. I never intended on it being this long, but it evolved and I love it. It's just gonna end when it's gonna end. But I know that I am more than halfway done. You just have to bear with me. If you like it enough to read it, then read it. If I've lost you, I've lost you. That's all there is to it. I hope I don't sound rude, but that's just the way that it is. I thank you all for being here this long with me and I'm excited about every chapter I write and I hope you make it to the end with me.

**Q:** What does Goku's gi look like?

**A:** Think Ken from Street Figher but black and on the back, his name is written in gold letters. It's well-made and expensive. Kakarot looks very stylish in black ;)

Chapter 36

The next match of the tournament proceeded just as Kakarot expected. Arti was much stronger than his opponent. He was always stronger than he let on. He was just a shy and timid kid, but Kakarot didn't doubt his abilities. The fight was over in about five minutes and that's because Arti was being generous.

"Arti is pretty strong," Raditz said.

"That doesn't matter." Colleen crossed her arms stubbornly and smiled. "Kakarot will take him out as well!"

Tora pulled on his mother's shirt to get her attention. "How long is this tournament?"

"Well…" She opened up her program and her eyes bucked. "There's 32 fighters?!"

"Didn't you see all the fighters on stage?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah, but I was hoping they had some kind of other elimination process. They usually do for the human tournaments. This is twice the size."

Colleen shook her head at Summer. "I don't get you humans. What's more entertaining than a good fight?"

Raditz smiled. "Besides being in one?"

"Besides having sex?" Bardock asked.

"I think ice cream is pretty close," Kara said.

"How about we go get some?" Summer asked excited.

"But I wanna see the fights," Fasha said.

"It's okay," Kara told her niece. "Fenn doesn't fight for a while."

"Okay. Then we can go."

Raditz laughed. "It'll be nice when you two grow out of this phase. Fenn doesn't want a little girl."

Fasha smiled evilly. "Oh, I'm not gonna give him a choice."

That unnerved Raditz. _'Geez, what do they plan on doing to the man?'_

Summer took the kids out for ice cream and the rest of the family continued watching the matches. They were a bit more entertaining as far as both fighters putting up a good fight, but all of the Task Force members were incredibly powerful. They did well against King and Prince Vegeta's plants, but most of the Task Force members were forced to fight each other.

But everyone was truly waiting for Fenn to take to the stage. He was number sixteen on the bracket. When he was about to be called, he prepared himself by doing a few stretches. He was also going to fight one of Vegeta's big, powerful, and ugly mercenaries. He was pretty calm though.

"Don't get too smashed up, Pretty Boy," Kakarot said to him.

Fenn smiled. "I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty, but I don't swing that way, Kakarot."

Kakarot glared. "Screw it. I hope he rips your heart out and eats it."

"Aw, don't say that. If I lose, who is going to humiliate you?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Just don't finish him in one awesome blow. That's more of my thing."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Are you ready for one of the greatest prodigies of the Saiyan race?" the announcer yelled and the entire stadium joined in an uproar. Everyone loved Fenn and he was truly the brightest star in Cerina's tournament. Even the Team Kakarot's wanted to at least look at him. "You all know him. He was Princess Cerina's second in command in her Task Force. Give it up for Fenn!"

Fenn walked out focused, but he humbly waved to the crowd. A couple of human girls thought he was waving to only them and they fainted from overexcitement. He really was a big deal, and that bugged Kakarot a lot.

His opponent had already been introduced and even booed by a lot of the crowd that wasn't too afraid to do it. His name was Bok and he had crushed many skulls with his bare hands just because he liked the feel of it. But he wasn't just ruthless. He was clever. That's why Vegeta picked him to fight Fenn.

"The great and mighty Fenn!" Bok began chuckling manically to himself as he thought of all the praise and glory he would receive after defeating such a famed and powerful Saiyan. "Are you prepared to fail?"

"Never."

The announcer rushed out of the ring and threw his hand up in the air. "Begin!"

Bok prepared himself to strike Fenn, but all Fenn did was begin smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

He shrugged. "Oh, nothing! It's just that Kakarot told me that I couldn't defeat you in one blow, because that's his thing, but I have to outdo him. That means there's only one solution to defeat you."

Bok began to growl. "You fool! You won't be defeating me at all!" He charged Fenn and just as he thrust his fist forward for a strike, he began to feel a force being emitted from Fenn. He struggled to plow his fist forward, but he never could make it to Fenn's face. His power was too strong. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it clear?" Fenn increased his power until it came out as gust of wind that swept through the entire stadium and pushed his opponent out of the ring and straight into the wall. "I'm winning."

After the announcer managed to pick himself back up, he began cheering. "Amazing! Fenn has beaten his opponent without ever landing a single punch!"

The crowed went more insane than what they did for Kakarot. The women were especially excited. Some human females thought of bringing signs saying "Mate with Me, Fenn!" but they were afraid of the empire what have done. A couple of them still got excited and expressed their love out loud. Even some Saiyans got carried away.

Fasha and Kara held each other and began cheering, "We love you, Fenn!"

"He is attractive…" Summer said to herself.

"What?" Raditz said while doing his best not to be jealous. "He's too young for you and let's not forget that you're mated to me!"

"No one is forgetting that," Colleen said. Then she began smiling lustfully. "But if something happened to your father, I'm just saying that it's totally reasonable that I become a cougar for that particular prey!"

Bardock rolled his eyes. "Woman, please."

She laughed again. "I'm just kidding…" _'Kind of…'_

Bardock could read her thoughts and glared at her, but he had thought about Colleen and what would happen to her if he should be killed in the heat of battle. _'I should be powerful enough to defeat Broly, but you never know. Majin Buu is a serious game changer. Cellena has people watching where he's buried to alert her in case someone tries to dig him up, but if he's fated to come, he'll come, and it looks like we've moved the time table up and I'm nowhere near a level needed to destroy him.'_

He looked at his beautiful woman who had teamed up with Summer and the rest of the girls to torment Raditz. He smiled pleased because she was happy and he wanted her to remain that way, even if he was gone.

"Fenn is so amazing…" Bell said to herself dreamily.

Soko scoffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't know why she was watching the tournament with Bell. Well, she was in a private box with several other Task Force members, but she couldn't stand the way that everyone else drooled over Fenn, especially Bell. _'He would never even touch that nerd. There's no going back after being with me…'_

Kakarot began grumbling to himself when Fenn walked by him and smirked. _'What a showoff! I'm gonna have to knock him down a couple of pegs.'_

"I didn't outdo you too much, did I?"

"Enjoy yourself now, because you won't be smiling so much once I beat you."

Fenn looked around the room. Eight fighters had already been eliminated and he didn't expect anyone else to give him any trouble. There was just Kale sitting in a corner with his eyes closed. He didn't speak to anyone. He just waited. _'I don't know much about him other than the stories. I know he can't be stronger than Kakarot and I, but he is dangerous.'_

"Hey," Arti said. "There's an intermission right now. I'm starving!"

"I am as well," Kakarot said. "Let's hurry and try to beat the crowd."

There was food around and inside of the stadium, but Kakarot, Arti, and Fenn rushed out to go eat in the heart of Vegeta City. Kakarot hadn't been there since Kara was attacked and it still pissed him off when he thought about it, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from eating!

"Kakarot!"

He turned around quickly once he recognized the voice. "What are you doing here, Princess? They didn't have enough food in your box?"

"They do, but I wanted to see you."

Kakarot didn't want to completely give himself away, but he began to smile uncontrollably. _'I've gotta pull myself together.'_ "How about we grab that pizza we never got to have?"

"That would please me greatly." The place they went to had huge pizzas that you could top with anything. Kakarot had his fully loaded with meat and the crust was stuffed with cheese. Cerina's had pineapples, ham, and bacon. The two of them found a spot together to eat. They hadn't really had a lot of time, especially as a couple.

"I really did get you something for your birthday," Kakarot told her.

"I know. I saw it on the internet." She felt awful that the gift was spoiled, but she had to be honest. "I don't read cheesy love novels though."

"Then what do you read? I did see you in that book shop."

"I read up on human culture, history, and forensics. I like to study. To be honest, I'm intimidated by all of the brilliance that surrounds me and I'm jealous that it doesn't come so naturally to me. There's Bulma, Bell, and my mother has everything together and figured out." She grew quieter. "Then of course there's you…"

"You're intimidated by how smart I am?"

"Sometimes." She began blushing from embarrassment. "The only thing special about me is that I'm nice and I can't even claim that with Fenn being so perfect."

"That's stupid," Kakarot said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're kind of perfect." He smirked as she started to blush. "You only seem flawed because you're sitting next to me and I'm beyond perfect—"

"Oh stop!" She laughed and playfully hit him in the arm. "You need an ego adjustment."

"My talent accommodates my ego perfectly, thank you." Kakarot was glad that he was making her laugh. That was always great, but he did feel a little bit of guilt about her gift, especially since she probably knew the truth anyway. "I just bought your present last night."

"I know."

"And you're not angry?" he asked puzzled.

"I didn't expect that you would get me a gift in the first place. I wouldn't have cared if you got it yesterday or today."

"But Fenn got you a gift."

Cerina chuckled. "Stop being jealous of Fenn. We're just friends, Kakarot. I just wish you wouldn't have lied to me."

"I shouldn't have."

She smiled and reached her hand across the table to touch his. "Honesty is what's important. When my parents are having a hard time, it's because they're not being honest with each other. When they're open, everything works. Your parents might be a little…" She recalled when they began to have sex in the prison cell. "…unorthodox, but they're good together because they're honest."

'_She's right.'_ He sighed. "I'll be honest with you, Cerina. I trust you and I want you to know that you can always trust me."

She playfully glared. "I can?"

"No, not at all." They both laughed. They knew that they would be good together. They felt a connection their entire lives.

"Mind if we join you?" Arti asked while taking a seat. Fenn also joined and sat next to Cerina.

Cerina pulled her hand from Kakarot. "No, not all…"

"Are you excited about the outcome of the tournament?" Arti asked Cerina.

"Very." She shrugged. "Well, as long as the winner is here at this table."

Arti looked a little sad. "But you don't mean me…"

Cerina wanted to spare his feelings, but she didn't want to lie to him or lead him on. "Would you be upset if you lost the tournament?"

Arti slowly shook his head. "No."

"No?" Kakarot asked offended. "What's wrong with you?"

"Do you have your eye on someone else?" Cerina asked fascinated.

"What?" he laughed nervously. "Come on! If I entered this tournament knowing full and well that I had feelings for someone else, that would make me…"

"A jerk?" Kakarot asked while really looking at Fenn. Fenn returned with a snoody look.

"I'm the princess. Most everyone in this tournament might like another woman, but this is a great opportunity. No one can really blame you for trying to win."

That made Kakarot suspicious of Fenn. _'He's such a royal suck up. Is he trying to use Cerina for personal gain? He claims to be her protector, but why would he be so defensive against me if I'm the one Cerina wants to be with?'_

"Just give the people a good show," Cerina said. "Try your best to knock some sense into Kakarot. He needs it."

Arti smiled and nodded. "I'll do my best, Princess."

The four of them quickly finished their food and talked for a little while, but then Cerina asked to speak alone with Fenn. Kakarot and Arti left the table, but they didn't head back to the tournament just quite yet. "Fenn—"

"I know what you're going to ask," Fenn said. "I've decided that if I can trust Kakarot, I will defeat him. Then when everyone knows that he has lost, I will step out of the ring."

Cerina was surprised. "I thought you weren't willing to do that for me."

"Well, it turns out that I am willing to do anything for you, Cerina."

She smiled, thinking of her dear friend Bell. _'Then he won't mind a date!'_ "I'm glad. Our friendship means the world to me and I'm pleased that we can still be friends after all this. My only wish is that you can still find happiness with someone that you'll love."

"Oh, I will. I don't give up too easily, Princess." _'I have a lot of plans, but I couldn't take advantage of Cerina. There is another way, but it's not easy.' _"I never told you this, but I saw my servants as my parents. They couldn't have children and when I lost my parents in battle, we pulled each other together."

"I figured as much." Cerina always thought they looked like a family when they were together. "I'm sorry that you lost them."

"It's okay…" Fenn didn't like to look on the negatives of life. When he thought of his parents, he remembered all the good they meant to him. "But I made them a promise that I would try to change this world. I wanted to make this planet safer for the humans and the universe safer from us in general."

Cerina was very glad to hear that, but she was also shocked. "And how do you propose to do that? My parents believe that you'll do whatever they ask and you haven't given me any reason to believe differently. You expect me to believe that if my father asked you to demolish a planet that you wouldn't do it?"

"I would, but it's not because I'm like everyone else, Cerina. I'm playing politics."

"Politics?" _'There are no politics. Whatever my mother and father want, they get.'_

"Yes and when the time is right, I will enact my plan for change." Fenn had been working on his plan his whole entire life. "Showing my strength at this tournament will be a great boost. Of course if I won and mated you, that would have put me exactly where I needed to be, but I couldn't use you like that."

Cerina's heart began to flutter. She did love Fenn. She wasn't in love with him, but she knew he could have made her happy. "But you've never even talked to me about this. Maybe we could have made plans—"

"No. I still couldn't. It would be immoral…" He shied his eyes away. He felt guilty enough about the little bit that they had done together. "I've always loved you, but not in that kind of way, Cerina. I never can."

"That's fine. I mean I wanted you to sometimes, but I'm really in love with Kakarot." She thought Fenn would be happy for her, but she noticed that he slightly sneered his nose up. "You disapprove?"

"I'm on the fence, Cerina. I always sensed that there was a good guy hiding underneath all of his crap, but I just don't know…" _'I saw the way he was with Chi-Chi. I think they've slept together. There might still be some feelings…'_

"Well, trust that I'm making the right decision." She placed her hand on top of Fenn's and smiled. "Besides, it's not up to me. It's in his hands now."

Kakarot was watching Cerina and Fenn from a distance. He didn't like when she placed her hand on top of Fenn, but he waited for them as patiently as he could, even though he wanted to rip Fenn's hand off. He just didn't trust that Fenn wasn't into Cerina. He was far too smart to be that stupid. "That was quite the conversation," he said to Cerina.

"No need to worry." She latched onto Kakarot's arm and they both began to blush. "Kakarot, let's go over to the games. You can win me a prize for my birthday!"

"What about the tournament?" Arti asked. "It should be starting back up."

"They put all the weaklings in the second half," Kakarot said. "Kale will win easily enough. There's nothing to see."

Cerina squealed. "Then let's go have some fun!"

* * *

><p>Bulma was pacing back and forth in her room as she waited for Yamcha to show up with the stolen merchandise. She kept looking at the clock and worrying about him. He should have been okay. He had her camera disabling technology. He could pick any lock. Everyone was literally at the tournament. The only thing that could have stopped him was his guilty conscious. When he came through her door, she could have punched him in the face! "I've been waiting for you! I have to get my serum ready before the tournament is over."<p>

He held up a small vial with a little bit of liquid inside. "I got what you wanted."

"Thank you, Yamcha." She took it from him and sighed in so much relief. "I'll never forget this!"

Yamcha was happy that he did something for her, but he was deeply concerned if it was truly enough to win her over. "Do you still have feelings for Vegeta?"

She didn't want to answer his question, but that would have looked far worse. "I'll never forget about him. Never." They had a connection no one else could understand. They shared something together that was incredibly dear and special to Bulma. No one else could compare. She wouldn't let them. "But I do care about you, Yamcha. I do. I don't know if you can believe me but I do…"

Yamcha understood that he couldn't come in between her and Vegeta, but he was being foolish for the sake of having her. But he didn't want to compromise his life! "I'm turning my life around after this."

"I understand." Bulma didn't want him to get caught and killed. If they could execute the stooge she setup, all would be fine. Yamcha would be in the clear and he could just be an athlete. "Do you think you could convince Puar to do one thing for me though?"

"Puar?" He couldn't believe she would want to involve her.

"Please!" She desperately clutched onto Yamcha's arm. "I would do it myself, but I need a face no one will recognize or be able to find. It's the only way!"

'_I can't endanger Puar. When the plant gets executed, she'll be the only one in danger. I have to keep her clear of all this.'_ "I'm sorry, Bulma, but not Puar. She'd never do it anyway."

'_Darn it. I guess I'll have to find another way.'_ She was still grateful to Yamcha for coming out of retirement for her though. "I'm gonna thank you for this tonight." She kissed him on the cheek just as Vegeta barged inside.

"Bulma?" Yeah, he was pissed about catching them in the act again, but he was also pissed that she wasn't doing what she was supposed to because she was with Yamcha. "What are you doing fooling around with this idiot when we've got things to do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest, Vegeta. I haven't forgotten about your problem. Just think of a good excuse while I'm gone and get back to the stadium. Meet me here in about an hour so we can finish our plan."

Vegeta glared at her. He couldn't believe that she would be talking about it in front of Yamcha. He didn't trust him, but there had to be a reason why she would involve him. He walked out of Bulma's room with Yamcha but as soon as the door was closed and walked a couple of feet away, he grabbed Yamcha's neck and slammed him up against the wall. "What are you doing with Bulma?"

Yamcha tried to remove Vegeta's hand, but that wasn't happening. "She's my girlfriend." He smirked. "What do you think I'm doing?"

Vegeta growled and began squeezing Yamcha's neck tighter. "I don't like you. I'm not going to like you. I'm probably going to kill you."

Yamcha was frightened, but did his best not to show it. "Would she forgive you for that?"

Vegeta thought about it for a second, but then shrugged. "Maybe not, but I know Bulma a lot better than you do. We don't need things like forgiveness and compassion. We have an understanding—a common nature. You're no one. If you know what's good for you, you'll disappear."

Yamcha closed his eyes, sensing that his end was near. He was surprised when he was thrown to the ground and heard the little footsteps of Prince Vegeta stomping away angrily. _'I have to be careful. If I don't do something, that guy will be the end of me.'_

* * *

><p>Queen Cellena was enjoying the tournament, but she wondered where her children had gone. Even Cassava had excused herself. But she didn't mind being alone with her mate. "What do you think so far, my king?"<p>

"Some of the fighting had been impressive…"

She chuckled at how troubled he looked. "You're going to keep your promise to our daughter. The winner will be her mate." She wasn't usually too stern with him, but she wasn't going to forgive Vegeta if he changed his mind last minute.

'_Fenn at least is powerful. He can defeat Kakarot.' _ "Don't worry. I'll keep my promise."

Cellena did think it was rather rude of her daughter not to be present at her tournament. "I wonder where she ran off to…"

* * *

><p>"I love it, Kakarot!" It was a bit childish, but she wrapped her arms around a giant teddy bear. Kakarot had to play several rounds of a game that challenged his ability to control his energy. He had to move rings over some milk cans. Humans usually tossed them, but that would have been too simple for a Saiyan! He didn't even burn through that much cash.<p>

"Well, I had to get better at controlling my energy after you showed me your torturing technique."

She began to blush. "Were you intimidated by my control?"

"No…" He turned his face from her so she wouldn't be able to see him and know the truth. _'Of course I was impressed with you, Woman.'_

"It is a difficult technique," Fenn said with a smile, "but I finally got the hang of it."

"You did?" Cerina excitedly wrapped her arms around her dear friend. "I'm so proud of you, Fenn!"

"Why'd you show it to him?" Kakarot asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Because Fenn is probably the one person I know that wouldn't abuse this power." She hoped Kakarot and Arti weren't too offended by that, but she trusted Fenn. He was one of the good guys.

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "We should probably get back now…"

Cerina separated from her boys and went to go join her parents and brother in their private box. The three of them looked rather engaged in the fighting. "What's going on?"

Prince Vegeta was smiling with such great pride. "Kale is simply demonstrating why he'd be an ideal mate."

Kale's first match was with probably one of the weakest Saiyans participating in the tournament. He was only sixteen and he didn't think he was strong enough to compete, but his parents pushed him into it. Now his parents and everyone else were watching him get pulverized by the blood thirsty Kale. The boy couldn't even really fight back, but Kale pounded on him anyway.

Of course it was Vegeta's type of battle. "Look at his brutality, Cerina. You could use that balance."

'_No…'_ She was so disturbed. _'I could never let anyone like that touch me. Kakarot won't let that happen!'_

Arti wasn't as brutal as other Saiyans. He could barely stand it himself. "Shouldn't we do something?"

Fenn wanted to. He knew Cerina wouldn't have liked watching such a thing and neither did he. "Any interference of the matches results in disqualification. We just have to wait until the announcer calls it."

When the young Saiyan couldn't raise his hands anymore, Kale decided to let him fall to the ground and the announcer brought the match to an end. "That's it! He can't take anymore. Kale has pulverized his opponent."

"He's brutal," Colleen said quite alarmed, "but he can't beat Kakarot."

"No, not on strength alone…" Bardock said. _'But I've got a bad feeling.'_

The rest of the matches continued on. They were more evenly matched and they were entertaining, but the humans were still disturbed by Kale's display of violence. It only made Kakarot more determined to win. He had to save Cerina from having such a cruel mate.

There was another break and the workers cleaned all of the blood off of the floor and began to make repairs. It was another hour break, but Kakarot didn't really wander far off from the other fighters. He knew he could beat Arti, but he was going to take his match seriously. The kid was surprisingly good and Kakarot couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Besides, his family had ventured off from their seats and he was doing his best to try and avoid them. They had embarrassed him enough for one day.

The tournament resumed and Kakarot and Arti were both called to the stage. Arti looked a little bit nervous, but he was ready for Kakarot. "Begin!"

Kakarot got in a defensive stance and so did Arti. Arti was completely prepared for whatever attack. He wasn't open at all. "I can already tell that Fenn has trained you well," Kakarot said with a smirk. "However…"

He disappeared and expected to kick Arti in the head and knock him down, but he was surprisingly blocked by Arti's arm and then punched in the face and then he was the one knocked down on the ground. "Like you said, Fenn trained me well."

Kakarot laughed and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Okay. You're better than I gave you credit for." He stood back on his feet and prepared himself once more. "Then let's get this thing started for real."

The two of them began clashing quickly across the floor of the ring. The humans were doing their best to keep their eyes on them, but it wasn't really working. The Saiyans watching were really enjoying their display of skills. Cerina was very proud of them both and she knew that even though Arti was going to lose at the end of the day, he still had something to be very proud of.

The humans got to see Arti again flying across the stage with a bruised cheek. It looked like he was going to hit the wall outside of the ring, but he stopped himself only inches away. They were confused, but began to cheer anyway.

"You're doing very well," Kakarot admitted. "I don't exactly want to do this. It's a big attack and draw quite a bit of energy, but you don't want me to go easy on you."

"No." Arti rejoined Kakarot in the ring and began gathering energy. He knew good and well what Kakarot was planning on doing. "Give me your best, Kakarot."

"Very well." _'I do admire this kid. It's too bad he had to fight against me.'_ "Ka...Me….Ha…" A blue energy began to form in Kakarot's hands.

"Poor kid never stood a chance," Raditz said. He really felt for Arti. They had fought together well many times.

'_Everyone pretty much pales in comparison to Kakarot. He's just a natural.' _ Bardock smirked with pride for his son. _'He will win this tournament.'_

"Me…Ha!"

Arti quickly fired a powerful blast to counter Kakarot's Kamehameha Wave. He was being overpowered at first but then began to find his footing. It was an entertaining match indeed and the humans watching thought it was even, but no matter how many cheers Arti received, he knew that Kakarot had the upper hand.

"It's time to finish this!" Kakarot applied just enough energy to his blast to overpower Arti and knock him into the wall outside of the ring. He left a deep impression and then slowly fell onto the grass.

"Arti is out of bounds! Kakarot has won once again!"

Kakarot smiled to himself and accepted all of the praise openly. But he also flew over to Arti and offered his hand. "You did well."

Arti had a hard time getting up, so he accepted Kakarot's hand. "Thank you."

Prince Vegeta scoffed. "Do your Task Force members have no pride, Cerina?"

"Yes, they have plenty of pride, but they also have respect for one another. That's what we do. You only want to rule by schemes and fear."

Cellena heard her children bicker and she knew that Cerina had a point about her son. "There's nothing wrong with Kakarot helping Arti to his feet. You might need someone to help you one day, Son. Kakarot might very well become your new brother."

"That will never happen!"

"Calm down, Son," the king demanded. He didn't like it any better than his son, but Kakarot was showing himself. _'I despise this boy and his family, but it's better to have a powerful legacy. The children that Cerina would bear…'_ It still gave him the creeps when he thought about Kakarot touching his daughter, but he was trying to prepare his mind in case his warriors failed. _'I am a man of honor and I have to honor my promise to my daughter.'_

Vegeta grunted. _'Blast! Even father is trying to accept Kakarot. I don't have a choice but to rely on what Bulma has planned.'_

The matches continued. They were exciting and fun. Fenn actually fought in his second match against one of King Vegeta's men. He was a more exciting challenge than the last opponent, but he still fell just as easily.

Kakarot couldn't really keep his attention on Fenn's fight though. He noticed that King Vegeta had come to visit and he spoke with Kale off to the side. They looked like they were doing something suspicious. _ 'I wonder what's going on between the two of them.' _ They were done by the time Fenn walked back inside.

Kale was particularly suspicious. He hadn't said a word to anyone the entire tournament, but then he decided to be friendly with Fenn and patted him on the back. "Congratulations, Fenn. I'll probably see you in the finals."

Fenn thought it was weird, but he figured Kale was trying to be obnoxious. After all, Kale patted him rather hard and it left a stinging sensation for a few seconds.

After thirty-two fighters had become only eight, the tournament was dismissed for the day. Before the fighters retired for the night, Cerina came to visit them all. "I'm proud of you all. You've fought very well."

Kale smiled and boldly took Cerina's hand. "I think we'll make great mates, my princess. I've always admired your torturing technique."

"Uh…thank you…" She felt so dirty and drew her hand away. "Good luck everyone. Have a pleasant night."

"I'm starving," Kakarot said to Fenn. "Are you going to stalk me and eat dinner with me?"

Fenn couldn't really hear Kakarot. He was distracted by the enchanting smell of Princess Cerina that was still luring in his noise.

"Fenn?" Kakarot had to shake him a couple of times. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So what are you gonna eat tonight?"

Fenn's heart was racing. His hands were shaking. "Um…I'm just gonna eat some room service. I wanna be alone."

"That's a good idea. I wanna avoid my family right now. I'll see you in the morning then."

"Okay…" Fenn found his way back to his hotel room and he ordered himself some food, but he couldn't really enjoy it. The scent of it wasn't there. He couldn't stop smelling Cerina. There was something in his room driving him crazy. The scent of Cerina was on her skin and on his clothes. He inhaled the euphoric scent and collapsed on his bed thinking about her lovely face. _'Cerina…'_

_He opened his eyes at the gentle sound of someone in his room. He sat up in the bed and saw a sexy silhouette of a woman standing in the corner with just a little bit of moonlight hitting her skin and making it glow. From the dress, he thought it was the queen and was very confused, but then she slowly began to turn and look at him. "Cerina."_

_She began to slip her black dress off of her shoulders. "I've changed my mind, Fenn." The dress fell to the floor and she was stripped down to a sexy lace bra and matching panties. "You're the one that I want."_

"_Cerina…" He was hesitant, but his feet stumbled right over to her. His hands were like they were possessed and he wrapped them around her tiny waist and began to kiss her dainty shoulders. She smelled delicious. _

"_Fenn…" She pushed Fenn up against the wall and smirked. "I've been a fool, Fenn. I'm in love with you."_

"_You are?" He tried to resist his urges, but he was completely consumed by his instincts. He had carried her over to his bed before he even realized what was going on. "I don't know what's happening to me—"_

"_You love me, Fenn." She kissed his lips and held him close to her. "I want you to mate me, but there's only one way."_

_He got another whiff of her power scent and all of his will and good sense was gone from him. "I'll do anything."_

"_You have to kill Kakarot."_

_It didn't sound right, but she felt so right against his body. "Okay."_

Fenn opened his eyes and popped out of bed panting for air. He held his hands over his mouth and began breathing heavily into his hands. "What is wrong with me?" He couldn't believe that he was fantasizing about his best friend, not when he was in love with someone else. _'I can't love Cerina…can I?'_

He took a long, cold shower while he tried to figure things out. He couldn't get her out of his head, but his conscious made him so conflicted. _'This isn't right, is it?' _ But the scent was so strong. He couldn't stop thinking about the way he made love to her in his dream. "Cerina…"

Fenn went down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. He needed to eat to keep his strength up, but he really wasn't that hungry. Nothing mattered except for her.

"Ready to lose?" Kakarot asked while pulling out a chair.

"Back off!" Fenn snapped.

Kakarot froze. He wasn't sure if Fenn was screwing around or what, but he looked pretty pissed. "Are you okay?"

Fenn took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Don't mind me. I just…I had a weird dream is all."

"No pleasant sleep for you?"

"Oh, it was pleasant…" He could practically still feel her kissing his skin. He had pleasurable nights with women, but she felt so amazing and it wasn't even real. He could only imagine what it would really be like to hold Cerina in his arms. _'I need to experience her for myself.'_

"You don't look too good," Kakarot said. "You're sweating quite a bit."

"I'm fine." _'I can beat this. I can't be in love with Cerina. I just can't…'_

"Kakarot…"

He looked up and saw Chi-Chi walking over to their table. "What are you doing here?"

"They asked me and my catering company back. It's a lot of work to feed you Saiyans." She smiled awkwardly at the two of them. It hurt her to just sit back and watch Kakarot fight for another girl, but she was trying her best to be supportive. "Kakarot, do you want something to eat?"

"Sure. You know what I like." He smiled. "I trust you."

"Okay." She didn't mean to look like a schoolgirl, but she did as she walked away to the kitchen.

Fenn was infuriated by their interaction. "You've had sex with this girl, haven't you?"

"What?" Kakarot's eyes bucked at first, but he tried to laugh it off. "We just messed around. We never—"

"You're lying," he seethed. _'He's been with a human and he lied to Cerina about it!'_ He grunted and marched off. "You don't deserve her."

Kakarot was deeply concerned. _ 'He's not himself. I can't have him yapping to Cerina about what he thinks happened between Chi-Chi and me.'_

Fenn was desperate to control his feelings for Cerina. He had experienced that sort of thing before. He was in heat, but it had never been that bad before or come on that sudden. _'But it's impossible. I've already been in heat.' _ He had to hurry before the tournament started and visited Bell in her lab.

When she saw him, her eyes brightened up and she immediately began blushing. "Fenn! What are you doing here?"

"I need you…"

Her face became beat red. "You do?"

"Yes. I need your serum…the one that you gave to Kakarot when he was in heat."

"Why would you…?" Her eyes began to buck. "Oh…" Her heart felt like it was aching. "You've been reintroduced to the scent of the woman that drove you into heat and—"

"No. It's not the same girl."

"That's unusual…" _'It's strange for anyone to go into heat twice. I mean the pheromones would have to be…'_ She couldn't stand the answer. "Who is it, Fenn?"

He was embarrassed to even say it. "Princess Cerina…"

Tears began to come to her eyes. "Oh. I mean she does have the super pheromones, but…" Bell was trying her best to hold herself together. She thought that she was actually going to have a chance with him. _ 'And now he's in love with her.' _ "I'll get the serum right away."

"Make sure that it's a strong dose."

She got the needle and stuck him. She prayed it would do better for him than it did for Kakarot. _'Maybe this is all in his mind. He denied wanting her and now his body is having some kind of weird reaction. He wants her now.' _ "I'm gonna stick by medical at the sadium. If you need me, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Bell. I owe you."

* * *

><p>Vegeta spotted Bulma as she made her way to their box. He hurried to catch up with her. "Bulma."<p>

"Prince Vegeta." She smiled. "Are you ready for today?"

"Let's hope your little injection works."

"Oh, it'll work." She stopped so they could speak privately far away from King Vegeta and Queen Cellena. "I've been spying on Bell since she has my old position. I was curious. Apparently she's been secretly studying Cerina. She and her mother have super pheromones."

Vegeta felt like he wanted to throw up. "That's disgusting."

"For whatever reason, Bell started to study her and she actually had blood and pheromone samples of Cerina. I managed to get them."

'_She managed to get them? Bulma wouldn't put herself at risk like that.'_ He recalled Yamcha always around. _'Did he steal them for her?' _ "And Kale managed to stick Fenn."

She laughed. "Fenn is probably going crazy right now. He's gonna kill Kakarot when they fight in the ring. Kakarot will fight back and he'll either also kill Fenn or at least wound him enough that Kale should be able to take the win."

Vegeta certainly did miss working with her. "Once again, I am impressed."

"I know you are."

* * *

><p>When Fenn met up with the other warriors, he felt a little bit better. But then he began to smell her scent and everything became as it once was. He didn't know what she was saying when she addressed everyone, but her voice was soothing. His heart was pounding so strong that he could feel his ears shaking. <em>'I don't know how long I can fight this.'<em>

She said her goodbyes and left to rejoin her family. She touched Fenn's arm gently before she walked away, but the scent remained with him like a thick fog. _ 'Cerina…'_

"Wish me luck," Kakarot said.

Fenn couldn't pay attention to the outcome of Kakarot's fight. He sat down on a bench and tried to mentally power through it. He kept thinking about all of the time he spent with Cerina and how happy they had made each other. Was it possible that they had really been in love with each other but were denying it? _'Should I fight against this? Should I fight for her?' _He recalled Kakarot and Chi-Chi. _ 'It's not like he deserves her!'_

"What's wrong with you?" Fenn's opponent for the next match got in his face and began to snicker. "You look terrible. I hope you can stand long enough for me to knock you down."

Fenn ignored him the best he could. "Get out of my face."

"Oh, am I bothering you?" He laughed. "You know I'm going to win this tournament and I'm going to take your sweet princess as my woman." He began licking his lips lustfully. "Yes, she is quite the beauty. When she's mine, I'll teach her what a man can do to a body like that."

Fenn knew he was one of King Vegeta's men named Broc. He had no business speaking about Cerina in such a manner and he was going to pay dearly for it. "I'm going to break you."

Broc didn't take Fenn seriously. After all, he wasn't brutal. He didn't destroy worlds. He didn't fight for glory. He stayed on earth and fought weaklings. He wasn't intimidated at all. "I'm looking forward to taking your woman."

Kakarot came back inside just in time to get shoved by Fenn as he walked by and to the ring egger to destroy Broc. Kakarot saw the look in Fenn's eyes and he frankly had never seen it on him before, but he knew it well. _'What's wrong with him?'_

"Alright. He's been a brutal force in this tournament. He's plowed through all of his opponents to get to this point. Give it up for Broc!" There were cheers for Broc as he came on stage. After all, he had done very well and entertained a lot of people.

"And the challenger. You all know him well. According to the betting offices, he's the favorite to win this tournament. It's the one, the only, Fenn!"

Fenn could barely wait for the announcer to say his name. There was no crowd and no cheers. There was only the man that wanted to touch Cerina and his untimely end that was soon to come.

"Begin!"

Broc quickly attacked Fenn, but he knocked Broc's hand away and he rammed his head into Broc's and cracked his skull. Broc stumbled back, but Fenn wouldn't let up and rammed his fist in to chest. Broc felt that there was something wrong with his body when Fenn punched him in the chest, but Fenn wouldn't let up. Broc tried to fight back, but Fenn was too fast and too strong. Then Fenn blasted Broc in the chest and knocked his smoking body out of the ring. His face was bloody and he started coughing up blood.

"What's wrong with Fenn?" Kara asked. "He's really angry."

"I don't know…" Bardock decided to take a peek inside of the boy's mind. "Broc said some inappropriate things about Cerina, so he thought he deserved to pay…"

Raditz still didn't understand. "Fenn gets really defensive about Cerina, but this sort of aggression in unusual."

Kara began to moan to herself. _'I've got a really bad feeling about this…'_

Fenn walked back to his seat to sit alone. He was still so angry that the awful things Broc had said about Cerina, his precious Princess Cerina. She deserved decency and respect and someone who would treat her like the royalty she literally was. No one else in that room would do that besides him. Not even Kakarot.

"Yo…" Kakarot waved his hand in front of Fenn's face to get his attention and he was met with a very threatening glare. Kakarot wasn't afraid of Fenn, but he drew his hand away and stepped back on instinct. He didn't know if Fenn was going to literally attack him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he snapped. "I'm just anxious for our fight."

"I am too, but…" _'I've never seen him like this.'_ "Did you eat something bad last night? You're not hung over are you?"

"Just leave me alone, Kakarot."

Kakarot shrugged and pretended like he didn't care, but he was concerned for Fenn's well-being.

Kale struggled not to laugh and went out for his next fight. He had his pride and didn't exactly want to accept help from Vegeta on destroying Fenn and Kakarot, but winning was the most important thing. _'This would make my father proud and erase the disgrace that goes along with his name. He was killed by Queen Cellena for not following orders. Now I'll regain my family's honor and become a prince! I'll aide Prince Vegeta in any way, just like my father aided the king.'_

"Is Fenn alright?" Cellena asked her daughter. "He seemed quite aggressive in his last battle."

"I'm not sure." Cerina had noticed it. "I wonder if he's just anxious about fighting Kakarot. That's the only match that he expected to be any challenge to him."

King Vegeta chuckled to himself. "If Kakarot actually believes that he can defeat Fenn than he's an even bigger fool than I realized."

"And after their fight," Vegeta projected, "they will have to contend with Kale. It won't be an easy fight."

"No," Cerina smirked, "not for Kale, but Kakarot would destroy any man that came in the way of the two of us."

Bulma smirked. _'I certainly hope so. Fenn and Kakarot are going to have a fight to the death.'_

"Kale is a great fighter," Cassava said. "I've seen him in battle. He'll do whatever it takes to win."

Kakarot decided to actually study Kale's fighting style during his match. He was fighting a Saiyan who was just a warrior. He wasn't favored by King Vegeta, he wasn't handpicked by Prince Vegeta, and he wasn't on the Task Force. He was just a boy who had worked very hard to get to where he was. He thought Kale was going to be a piece of cake. When the fight began, they exchanged a couple of blows. He wasn't that hurt after he got hit a few times, but he knew he had gotten in some really good hits with Kale! He was feeling really great about his chances of winning, but then Kale quickly created energy blasts that were like blades to cut the tendons in his ankles and made him fall to his knees. Another incision in his back and they boy was paralyzed. His parents were afraid for their son, but they wouldn't speak out because they were proud. He was unable to fight and the count had already begun, but that didn't stop Kale from slowly blasting his victim until he had heard that he was once again the victor.

'_No way would I ever let that douche touch Cerina.'_ He looked up toward the balcony and though he was quite far from Cerina, their eyes locked and they made a promise to each other. He would not let her end up with that man.

The last match before the semi-finals was good, but everyone was truly just anxious to see the very next match. After it was over, there was a short break.

"Why don't you go wish your boys luck?" Bulma winked at Cerina. "Especially your favorite."

Cerina began to blush.

"That's a proper idea," Cellena told her daughter. "There's nothing wrong with telling the warriors how proud you are of them. They've fought so hard for you. It's important to show them that you honor their hard work."

King and Prince Vegeta both rolled their eyes.

Cerina tried to remain poise and slowly got up from her seat. "I will do that…"

"I'm excited!" Kakarot began stretching his muscles for his long awaited rematch to his longtime rival. It wasn't just about redeeming himself, but Fenn was also the perfect person to demonstrate his strength on. Soon, everyone would know how powerful he was. "You ready to get ugly, Pretty Boy?" Kakarot looked to Fenn to see what his comeback would be, but Fenn was shaking and dripping in sweat. "Fenn?"

He couldn't stop thinking about Cerina. It was like the only person in the world worth anything was her and everyone else was just an obstacle to keep him from her. _ 'I have to stop this. I need to see Bell for another injection or I might just slip and destroy Kakarot.' _The thought of losing to Kakarot and then him having Cerina made him sick and enraged.

"I think you should stop by medical before our fight," Kakarot said. "I don't want everyone to say you lost because you were sick." But Kakarot didn't sense a decrease in Fenn's power. He knew that he was ready to fight. "Fenn?"

Fenn growled and jumped to his feet determined to strike Kakarot, but as soon as he got up, he could smell the sweet smell of Cerina encompassing the room and he felt himself melting in her presence.

"Hello, my brave warriors." She slightly bowed her head to Kakarot, Fenn, Kale, and the last warrior, Tate. She was trying to be fair to all of them, but she only had two viable options and only one true love. "You have honored me greatly by making it this far. Whoever wins this tournament, I will honor him as well."

Kakarot smirked naughtily and so did the other three fighters. Cerina didn't really notice them, because she could only see Kakarot.

"Good luck."

She was about to leave, but Fenn grabbed her hand. "I need to speak with you."

Cerina could see that something was wrong and grew very concerned. "Let's speak privately in the locker rooms then."

He nodded and followed closely behind her, inhaling her fresh scent every time that he could. It was euphoric. Every time he breathed her in, he imagined touching her the way that they touched each other in his dream. He tried to remind himself of the woman that he had loved before, but Cerina was choking out every feeling he had for her. He was obsessed.

"Alright, Fenn, what's up?"

He wouldn't say anything at first. He just kept staring at her almost desperately.

"Fenn?" She placed her hand on his forehead. "You're burning up." Terrible thoughts began to come into her mind. "What if someone has poisoned you? What did you eat today?"

He didn't really hear what she said, but he smiled and took her hand and held it. "Cerina…"

She began to get weirded out by the way he was staring. "Speak your mind, Fenn."

He meant to confess his total love and devotion to her, but every syllable turned into and action and his lips dove into hers. Shock kept her from fighting back at first, and her back ended up pinned against a locker. She tried to push up against his chest, but he seemed aroused by her touch and he took it as an invitation to touch her breast. She gasped and pressed her hands against him for forcibly, but he would not budge. "Fenn! Stop!"

She moved her lips away from range, but that didn't stop him from kissing her cheek and then her neck. She had wondered about Fenn making love to her before, but she had never imagined anything so rough. She didn't see any other choice and she finally socked him in the face to knock him across to the parallel lockers.

Fenn took a moment to breathe and then he touched the blood on his lips. It wasn't enough to knock any sense in him though. He was still aroused.

"What is wrong with you?" Cerina had to cover up her breasts, because he tore her beautiful dress as he was knocked away. "Explain yourself. Now!"

"Explain myself?" he laughed hysterically. "Cerina, I am in love with you!"

She was surprised. She knew that he loved her greatly, but loving her romantically was contrary to everything he had ever said and acted toward her. "I don't know why you're saying this, but you're not. Fenn, we've had every chance to be a couple, but that's not what you wanted!"

"I was a fool. I can't lose you now."

"You made a promise to me—"

"Kakarot doesn't love you like I do."

"How can you say that?"

"Has he ever told you that he loved you?"

Cerina was silenced briefly. Kakarot had never said such a thing, but she knew that he did. He had to! "Kakarot has proven himself—"

"He's proven nothing!" he said disgusted. "Cerina, he's not worthy of you."

"I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to rule my life!" she yelled angrily. "I hear it from my father and my brother. My mother tries not to run my life, but she does it too sometimes. Being with Kakarot might be reckless and strange, but this is my decision! No one else has the right to tell me what my heart wants. I know you care about me, Fenn, and maybe no one is worthy of me, but I will give myself to whom I please!"

"But I love you, Cerina. I have done everything you have ever asked. I have sacrificed my entire life and put every hope and dream I had on hold for you, Cerina. For you! How dare you deny me—"

"What is wrong with you? You were so in love with another woman only yesterday. You would barely even kiss me when I asked. You acted like pretending to be my boyfriend was so horrible. What's changed?"

"I don't know, Cerina, but I've realized that I love you. I can't get you out of my mind. I keep smelling your scent and thinking about us and…"

"Oh wow…" Cerina touched Fenn's face again to confirm that he was running a high fever. "How is it possible that you're in heat? Men don't go in heat twice from two different women. Were you lying this whole time? Did I make you go into heat before?"

"No. It really wasn't you, but this is so much stronger than before." He smiled blissfully as he closed in on her lips. "As to be expected…"

"Fenn!" She pressed her hands against his chest and forced him to stop. "We have to get you to Bell. She has to inject you with—"

"It's not working." He took in her scent again and was intoxicated. "I don't want it to."

"Fenn…" _'All of this time? He didn't love me. I know he didn't. I couldn't just make him go into heat. It's not possible. My pheromones cannot be that powerful.'_ "Something must have happened to cause this. We have to figure this out."

"Why can't we just be together?" He tried to kiss her again, but she fought him off.

"Because, I want Kakarot. That's who I want." Cerina felt horrible for breaking Fenn's heart while he was in such terrible condition, but there was nothing she could do about it. "I have to get my parents to postpone the tournament while—"

"No." He was so furious! He beat his hand against the lockers and destroyed a couple. He didn't mean to freak out Cerina, but he couldn't care about something like that. He had to protect her, even from herself. "We're not postponing the tournament, Cerina. I'm going to defeat Kakarot like I'm supposed to and then you will be mine."

"What?" _'No. Fenn could actually win…'_ "Fenn, please—"

He started walking away, and when she grabbed his arm to stop him, he turned around and snapped on her. "I told you that I would not lose for you Cerina! That's the one thing I refused to do for you."

She gasped and jumped back. "Fenn…please stop…"

"Don't try and stop me. You won't succeed." Fenn started walking away quickly and angrily to the ring. It was time for his match and it was time to win Cerina.

Cerina wanted to stop him, but he wasn't himself. She wasn't afraid of a challenge, but they would have hurt each if she really tried to take him down. _'But I have to stop this match!'_

She did the only thing she could think of and ran to her family. Her father was the only one with the authority to put everything on hold anyway. If he cared about her at all, he would stop the tournament and save Kakarot's life! "Father!"

Cassava saw that Cerina's dress had been ripped. "What happened?"

Prince Vegeta began to chuckle. "What sort of congratulations did you give to your warriors?"

She didn't have time to argue with her brother. "Mother, Father, I need to speak to you both in private."

King Vegeta was concerned for his daughter and did not hesitate. "The rest of you are dismissed."

Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes, but he, Bulma, and Cassava left.

"What's the matter?" Cellena asked.

"You have to postpone the tournament. Fenn and Kakarot cannot fight today."

The queen and king eyed each other questionably, but neither understood their daughter. "I hate to admit this," Vegeta said, "but everyone has been waiting for this fight. If I do stop it, everyone will probably go mad and start a riot."

"Why would you suggest this?" Cellena asked. "Do you fear that Kakarot is not strong enough?" If that was the case, Cellena was about to lose some respect for her daughter. Even if Kakarot was going to lose, it was only honorable to let him face his defeat.

"No…" Cerina was embarrassed to admit it. "Fenn has gone into heat."

"Again?" Cellena shrieked.

"Yes, but it's me this time. I can't explain it, but he's far worse than Kakarot and…" She remembered Fenn's ravenous eyes. Saiyans had natural primal urges and to have sex was one of them. The need to feed was an obvious one. But fighting and killing was another. "He's going to kill Kakarot to have me. I've seen his eyes and he won't stop."

Cellena didn't understand how such a thing was possible, but she knew how men could get when they went into heat. "Vegeta, please put our daughter's mind at ease and postpone their match."

Vegeta could see how desperate his dear daughter was. He was fond of her and he didn't want to upset her or his mate, but he had just been handed a rare opportunity to get rid of Kakarot. "I'm afraid that I can't, my queen. I'm suddenly very interested to see the outcome of this match." He smirked evilly. "Besides, the people are looking for a show."

"Father, please!"

The stadium began to erupt into a roar of excitement as the announcer came to the center of the ring. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for! It's time for the most anticipated match of the entire tournament. One of these young men will be in the finals to compete for the hand of our princess!"

"The first competitor aided Princess Cerina in saving this planet during the festival that nearly tore this world apart. He's proved himself to be a powerful warrior who is practically unbeatable. Are you Team Kakarot? Let's hear for him!"

Kakarot smirked and walked with a certain swagger. He was feeling good about his fight with Fenn. He was going to win and have a lot of fun while doing it. When he got to the ring, he arrogantly threw his hands up in the air. "I will win!"

At least half of the stadium agreed.

"And his challenger has been attached to Princess Cerina for a very long time. He worked with her and formed the Task Force that has kept this planet safe. He's her trusted right hand and if you ask the ladies, he's the hottest bachelor on the planet. If you're Team Fenn, let him hear you!"

Kara and Fasha couldn't help themselves and they screamed when he emerged and began walking to the ring. But to be fair, it was more like a girlish squeal and not exactly cheering for his victory.

They still received a pop in the head from Colleen for it. "Anyone who stands in Kakarot's way is the enemy."

The same Saiyan woman who had been suffering with Colleen the entire tournament finally couldn't take it anymore. "Just shut up! You and your freak family don't belong here."

"You take that back!" She was about to jump on that woman, but Bardock and Raditz grabbed her arms and held her back. She grunted and struggled to escape. "I'm gonna beat this whore just like Kakarot has beaten all of his opponents."

"Let her go!" the woman urged. "She's just a second-class nobody."

Everyone was surprised when an orange soda was splashed in the woman's face and Summer was holding the empty cup. "Nobody talks about my mother-in-law like that!"

The woman screamed and lunged at Summer, but Bardock and Raditz let go of Colleen just in time for her to punch the rude woman right in her jaw hard enough to knock her out. Colleen received a little bit of applause for herself and she smiled happily. "Thank you, thank you."

Bardock looked to his son and shook his head while he laughed. "Looks like your woman has been corrupted."

Raditz sighed heavily and sunk his head down low. "I guess you're right…"

"Guys," Tora begged, "it's starting!"

"You both know the rules," the announcer said. "We expect an amazing match from the both of you!" He was so excited, he felt like he was going to burst out of his skin. He gleefully smiled and jumped out of the ring. "Are you ready?"

Most everyone screamed with excitement, but Princess Cerina felt like she couldn't breathe. She had the upmost confidence in Kakarot before, but now she was praying that he would make it out of the tournament alive. _'Kakarot…'_

"I am going to win," Kakarot said to Fenn. "No hard feelings."

"You keep telling yourself that." Fenn was in heat, but he was going to be as clear and focused as possible. He had learned several techniques and one in particular that was going to give him the upper hand while facing Kakarot. He was going to do whatever he had to for Cerina to be his mate.

"Begin!"

Kakarot and Fenn both prepared themselves in defensive positions. Both of them expected that the other would try to strike first, since they had both been ending their fights quickly. Instead, they ended up staring each other down while they looked for any weaknesses they could find.

'_His form is perfect, but he is off his game.'_ Kakarot smirked. "How about you and me get this thing started?"

"With pleasure, Kakarot."

The two of them blasted from the corners of the ring and to each other. Kakarot threw the first punch, but Fenn blocked it and tried to knee him in the gut. Kakarot picked up his knee and blocked it and tried to strike Fenn with another punch, but Fenn pushed his arm away with his wrist. The two continued exchanging blow for blow and neither of them landed a punch for a while until Kakarot turned it up a notch for the honor of getting the first blow and socked Fenn dead in the nose.

Fenn stumbled back a few feet, but regained his footing. His nose started gushing blood and a wave of panic hit the ladies watching the tournament.

"First strike goes to me."

Fenn glared and disappeared from Kakarot's eyes. Before Kakarot could find him, Fenn reappeared at his side and elbowed Kakarot in the face and knocked him to the ground. "And the second goes to me."

Kakarot quickly got back on his feet, but his nose was bleeding as well and he had been hit a whole lot harder than he had hit Fenn. "So we're skipping the warm up, huh?"

"No games, Kakarot. There's only one winner and one loser."

Kakarot hadn't felt that alive in a long time. This was the fight he had been waiting for! "You're right about that, Fenn."

Cerina could hardly stand it as she watched the two of them fight each other so seriously. Kakarot had no idea what he was walking into. Fenn was a lot more focused than she would have thought. One bad move and it might have been the end of Kakarot.

Cellena saw how her daughter was trembling and she placed her hand on top of her daughter's. The two made eye contact and she comforted her with a smile. "Kakarot will survive this. He'd do anything to have you."

Cerina smiled, but she began to tremble even more. "That's what I'm afraid of."

A few blows had been made. Each competitor had received some damage and both of them had raised their power levels considerably high. Fenn decided to take the battle up into the sky because he figured he would have the greater advantage. He didn't want to blast Kakarot so close to the crowd and he would have free reign above the ring.

"They're moving so fast that it's hard to see them," Tora admitted. "Who is winning?"

"It looks pretty even," Raditz said. "Kakarot may be a prodigy, but so is Fenn."

Bardock wasn't worried. "Yeah, but hopefully Kakarot did what Fenn was unable to do."

"I don't know if it's that simple," Kara said. "Becoming a Super Saiyan isn't so easy. Goku told me."

"Yeah…" Bardock was hoping that it wouldn't take something traumatic to push Kakarot over the edge. _'Come on, Kid! Show me that you're a Super Saiyan. End this fight!'_

"You've got something planned," Kakarot said to Fenn as they were exchanging blows in the sky. "Why don't you just show me? I can see that look in your eyes."

"Alright, but just remember that you asked!" Fenn smirked and flew back far enough for him to have enough space. "I've been studying you for a while, Kakarot. I wanted to know how to defeat you and keep my status as the greatest prodigy of our race."

"Yeah. And?"

"Tell me if I'm doing this right." He outstretched his hands and then pulled them back. "Ka….Me…"

Kakarot gasped. _'No this little dick did not just steal my signature technique!' _Kakarot couldn't hesitate and see if Fenn was kidding around. He had to create his own blast to counter Fenn's.

"Ha…Me…" Fenn wasn't drawing energy just to show Kakarot that he could rip him off. He was planning on finishing him. _'Goodbye!' _"Ha!"

They both fired their beams and the force of the blast caused a shockwave throughout the stadium. Kakarot was not prepared for how much energy Fenn was willing to put into the blast and he was easily losing. Kakarot didn't want to waste so much energy early on, but he wasn't left with much of a choice and pushed harder.

"He's wasting a lot of energy," Colleen scolded. "He should have just dodged Fenn's attack, not pigheadly met it head on. They're both going to drain themselves."

"I don't think so," Raditz said. "Fenn has fought side by side with Princess Cerina. Her control over energy is unparalleled. Fenn may be putting out a lot of energy, but he's better at conserving it than Kakarot. I think he knows what he's doing."

"I like smart boys," Fasha said.

Tora was really getting annoyed with his sister. "He won't be so smart when Uncle Kakarot shows him who is the strongest!"

'_Darn him!'_ Kakarot didn't want to push any further, but he was beginning to lose his advantage to Fenn. _'He's not leaving me much of a choice.' _"Kaio-Ken times ten!"

Fenn was quickly being over taken by Kakarot and unlike Kakarot, he was smart enough to withdraw and get away from the beam.

Kakarot didn't feel that his beam made impact with Fenn, but he didn't see him either. "Where are you, Pretty Boy?"

"I'm right behind you, Fool!" Fenn grabbed Kakarot's arms and pulled them back in a Full Nelson. "Looks like you're in quite the predicament."

Kakarot tried to pull away, but Fenn was incredibly strong and his body was still aching from the Kaio-Ken technique. _'What am I gonna do?'_

"Why don't you show everyone what you're made of?" Fenn asked. "Go ahead and show me if you're a Super Saiyan or not."

Kakarot grunted from the pain. "I take it that you're not?"

"No. Not yet. I was busy mastering some other techniques."

"This doesn't look good," Bardock said. "Kakarot is gonna have to transform."

"But he can't, Papa." Kara frowned. "He's not a Super Saiyan."

Fenn pulled back on Kakarot's arms and he cried out in pain. "I will break both of your arms, Kakarot. If you have nothing else to offer me, I suggest you quit."

"Quit?" Well, that just pissed him off. "Kaio-Ken times twenty!"

Fenn was over powered and Kakarot was able to pull free and then knock Fenn in the face hard enough to knock him down into the ring hard enough to practically demolish it. His body cracked it into several large pieces and he left a large crater in the dead center of it.

Kakarot knew that blow was going to do a lot of damage to Fenn, but it was also going to take a toll on his own body. He landed on the ring floor to conserve his energy but as soon as the boost from the Kaio-Ken hand ended, his body was vibrating with tremendous pain. _'I'm such a fool. He was egging me on. He must have known that I wasn't a Super Saiyan, but he wasn't expecting me to go that far. He's done for.' _It hurt Kakarot every step that he took, but he had to see Fenn's body knocked out so he could have some relief.

Fenn was down and he heard the count already going, but he was not done! By the time the announcer got to three, he was already back on his feet. "I don't feel any pain," he said to Kakarot. "I only feel this burning desire to have her."

"What?" Kakarot clenched his aching fist. "So you do want Cerina for yourself?"

"Very much so." He climbed out of his hole. His clothes were torn, his stylized hair was a little messed up, and he was cut up and bruised everywhere. Still, he wasn't going to stop and he refused to be defeated. "Come at me again, Kakarot. Give me everything you've got."

'_This is unreal. Unless he learned a technique not to feel any pain, something is way off with him.' _Kakarot didn't have a lot of options, but he did have to fight. He ran to Fenn and the fighting resumed, but Kakarot had slowed down a lot and Fenn seemed to be invincible. Kakarot couldn't land a punch, but Fenn was landing his and they still hurt a lot!

The two of them tried to punch each other and their hands ended up meeting and then interlocking with one another. Fragments of the ring floated into the air from the sheer might of their energy clashing. "It's just like before when we fought," Fenn said.

"Not quite." Kakarot decided to take a page from Fenn's book and he burned Fenn's hands before Fenn could do the same, but even when Fenn's hands started smoking, he still didn't let go. _ 'What is wrong with this freak?' _ Kakarot tried a head-butt, but Fenn would not let go and began crushing Kakarot's hands. He grunted in pain, but tried for the head-butt over and over again until Fenn's forehead started bleeding. Kakarot knew that Fenn's skull had to be fracture, but he would not stop. "Kaio-Ken!"

Kakarot broke free from Fenn's grasp and began taking back control of the fight, but it was only enough for a couple of direct punches and kicks. His force was enough to knock Fenn down, but even though Fenn was beaten and bloodied, he would not stop.

'_I can't keep using to the Kaio-Ken. I'm gonna destroy my body, but I can't keep up with his speed. I don't have enough strength. I have to cheat a little bit.' _He smirked. "I'm about to end this fight."

Fenn was surprised when Kakarot appeared behind him and knocked him in the back. Then he disappeared and reappeared at his side and swiped him good. The pattern kept continuing and Fenn couldn't do anything about it for a while. In a couple of seconds, he was beaten down to his knees.

"I know you're a big egghead when it comes to techniques and learning, but you can't beat me." Kakarot crossed his arms. "Not when I know Instant Transmission."

Fenn's shoulders began to shake. He started chuckling quietly, but it soon erupted into a great and joyous laugh. "You think I haven't prepared for such a technique?"

Kakarot's eyes bucked, but then he composed himself. "You're bluffing!"

"Am I?" He got on his feet and concentrated his energy. Kakarot could feel there was something strange happening and he felt something pulse out from Fenn and spread all across the stadium. "Just try it again, Kakarot."

Kakarot was sure that Fenn was just bluffing, but when he tried to teleport and hit Fenn again, he blocked him. _ 'No way!' _ Kakarot grunted and tried again and again and again, but Fenn blocked every single move.

"How is that possible?" Raditz asked.

"Fenn can't be that fast," Colleen panicked. "No one is that fast, Bardock!"

It really bothered Bardock, but there was only one way to explain what was going on. Besides, he could see into Fenn's mind. "It seems like he's developed precognitive abilities."

"What?" Summer shrieked. "How can someone just see what's going to happen?"

"The same way I did," Bardock said.

"Are you saying that Fenn can see the future?" Fasha yelled. "Because that is so cool!"

"No," Kara said. "It's not like me and Papa. He's not a psychic. He's just…found a technique that can help him sense the future to a point where he knows exactly what his opponent is going to do before he does it."

"How?" Summer was still too baffled by it. "How is that possible?"

"I can transform my body into a beam of light and teleport anywhere around the universe if I have an energy signal to follow," Bardock said. "It's not too far-fetched. Impossible is only an inconvenience, not a final testament."

"But still…" Kara was really worried about Kakarot and Fenn. "I wonder what kind of price comes with this kind of power…"

Kakarot noticed that Fenn's body was shaking. "This technique is dangerous, Fenn."

"And so is the Kaio-Ken."

"Yeah, but…" _'He's in pain and he doesn't even realize it. He's pushing himself too hard. He could be dead and he wouldn't even realize it. What could be going on with him? He's been acting weird all day. Ever since Cerina came to visit us last night he's…' _"Are you in heat?" It was a stupid question. Of course he was in heat! "I thought she didn't make you go into heat!"

"It's none of your business, Kakarot, but now that you know, stand down or you will regret it."

'_This is wrong! Something has happened to him. It's not too farfetched to someone has sabotaged him.' _ "Fenn, come on! When I went into heat, you were the one that helped me. You wanted me to go after Cerina. You wanted me to have her!"

"I've changed my mind, Kakarot." Fenn became so angry with Kakarot. He would not tolerate anyone who stood in his way. "I don't want to kill you because it'll make her sad, but don't think that I won't!"

"Listen to yourself! This isn't you, Fenn!"

"You don't know anything about me, Kakarot!" Fenn ignored his aching body and charged Kakarot. He had his warning. Now it was time to end his rival once and for all.

'_I've gotta put him down now!' _ Kakarot had to move as fast as he possibly could. He didn't even have time to think about where he was going to teleport. He just had to move fast and attack Fenn! Once he landed his first blow, he knew what he was doing was working.

"How is it possible that Kakarot is winning now?" Fasha asked.

"He's probably moving faster than what Fenn can think about and predict," Raditz said. "It always bugged me when I was little, but Kakarot is and has always been a genius."

"Do you have some senzu beans?" Kara asked her father.

"A few. Why? Kakarot can't eat one or he can't compete in the finals."

"I'm more concerned about our son staying alive…" Colleen said worriedly.

Fenn knew if he didn't act quickly, he was going to lose. He grunted and released and large amount of energy from his body in the form of balls. Some were planted on the floor of the stadium and some were airborne. Kakarot was moving so fast that he couldn't think about it until he touched a couple and then they exploded on him.

"That's his Mine Attack," Arti said with one part admiration and another part fear for Kakarot. "He really is trying to win this thing. I thought he didn't want to be with Princess Cerina."

Arti was talking to Soko in the Task Force's private box, but she could barely pay attention to a word that he had said. She didn't believe that Fenn cared that much for Cerina and she suddenly couldn't breathe. _ 'But…you were supposed to be mine…'_

Kakarot's body landed on the ground. He was sizzling and drained and perhaps even a little doomed. _'What am I gonna do?'_

Cerina couldn't take it anymore. "Get up!" She jumped to her feet and screamed it as loud as she could. "Get up, Kakarot! You're the one I want to win!"

Everyone who heard the sound of the princess's voice gasped. She had remained indifferent and those who couldn't see the indifference believed that she preferred Fenn. With that new revelation of who their beloved princess wanted, they began to chant for young Kakarot. Even the Team Fenn's cried their delusional tears and immediately switched sides. Cerina deserved to be happy. "Kakarot!"

Kakarot struggled onto his feet, but every nerve in his body was screaming at him. Still, he could not fail. _ 'I have to win this thing. I made a promise!' _He got back on his feet and reached an inner reserve of strength. Fenn wasn't himself and he needed to be stopped. He would never forgive himself once he came to his senses. He was fighting for more than just Cerina and his honor. Someone had set them all up and Kakarot had to bring them to justice. "Let's finish this, Fenn."

Fenn tried to attack Kakarot again, but Kakarot teleported right behind him and grabbed Fenn in the same hold that Fenn had him in earlier. "You're not the only one who learns, Fenn."

Fenn might have only felt anger and passion, but his body didn't have as much strength as it used to and he certainly didn't have the brute strength to break free from Kakarot's hold.

"Give up," Kakarot said, "because I don't mind breaking your arms either."

"Give up?" Fenn began to laugh maniacally. "Why should I give up when I have you right where I want you?"

Kakarot immediately let go of Fenn and stumbled back. He wanted to be in denial about what had just happened, but he knew what he felt inside of him. At that point of contact, Fenn's energy was released into Kakarot's body and now his life was in Fenn's hands. "Don't do this, Fenn!"

"Do what?" He smirked viciously. "This?"

Kakarot let out an agonizing scream and dropped to his knees. His body was on fire! "I'm not gonna take this—"

"Don't even think about trying to attack me, Kakarot. I'm not as good as Cerina. She could probably do this while painting her nails, but I need complete focus or else you're going to explode."

'_What am I gonna do?'_

"How dare you!" Cerina screamed with tears in her eyes. "How dare you use my technique on him!" She tried to fly into the ring, but her mother grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Let me go!"

It took a lot of Cellena's strength to restrain her daughter, but she had to. "If you interfere, they will be disqualified and Kale will win. Is that what you want?"

Tears began to stream down her face. She didn't even care if her father was there to see her shed those tears. She just wanted them to be okay. "I can't let them throw their lives away!"

Even King Vegeta began to slowly regret what he had done. "If Kakarot dies today, he will die with honor."

Cerina's legs collapsed and she fell into her mother's arms and sobbed on her bosoms. _'Kakarot! I can't lose you…'_

'_You have to think of a way out of this,'_ Kakarot thought to himself. _'Come on! Is there a way that you can turn his energy into your own weapon?'_ Kakarot wasn't sure how to do it, but he had to safely absorb Fenn's energy.

"I'm sure your brilliant mind is trying to figure out a way out of this," Fenn said. "But I assure you that there is no way out, Kakarot, not for you."

Kakarot gasped for air as he felt Fenn's energy collide together and sere his lungs. He dropped to the floor and began fighting to breathe, but it was becoming impossible. He coughed up blood and the last bit of air that he really had. He was suffocating!

"Just give up and stay still," Fenn said ruthlessly. "You don't have a choice." He kicked his former friend in his rib cage as hard as he could. Kakarot managed to find enough air for a good scream.

"Bardock…" Colleen shook her mate. "You have to stop this."

"But Kakarot would never forgive me."

"I will never forgive you!" She knew how important that match was to her family and her son, but she couldn't lose her baby boy. "Bardock…"

"Don't worry. Just a few more seconds. I swear, Colleen. Kakarot will…" _'I don't know. I hope he'll think of something, but he's dying right now!'_

"Still want to fight?" Fenn lightly kicked Kakarot enough to roll him over. He wanted the fool to suffer for ever thinking that he could have Cerina for himself. He carefully thought on how he would hurt him next and eyed the femur on his right leg. He smirked and lightly pressed his foot against the bone. "You don't need this, do you?"

Kakarot let out a horrifying scream as his bone was shattered. He quickly lost his air and blood oozed from out of his mouth. It was bad enough he couldn't breathe, but he was also choking on his own blood.

The announcer was so stunned that Fenn had to get his attention. "Start the count."

"Oh, right! One…Two…Three…"

"He's gonna lose…" Raditz said in disbelief. _'Come on, little brother, not like this…'_

* * *

><p>Vegeta and Bulma had ditched Cassava and found their own private box to watch the fight in. They cracked open a bottle of champagne and decided to toast one another on a job well done. "To your evil," Vegeta said adoringly. "May this reunion be the beginning of something great."<p>

Bulma smirked and clanked her glass with Vegeta's. "To us."

* * *

><p>"Four…Five…"<p>

'_I have to get up!' _Kakarot tried with everything he had to get up, but he really had no strength._ 'I'm stronger than this.'_

"_Come on, Kakarot! You can do this."_

He opened his eyes. He could have been hallucinating from all of the pain, but he could have sworn that he was looking at himself. "What the…?"

"Six…Seven…"

"_Push inside of yourself! You have enough power. You just have to find it within you."_

'_This can't be…I can't be seeing him.'_

"Eight…Nine…"

"_Do you want Cerina to be a slave to Vegeta?" _Goku yelled to his younger self.

A blinding blue light encompassed the ring and Fenn flew up into the sky to prepare for whatever was coming his way. The announcer had been knocked out of the ring from the power. It took Fenn a moment to realize that the light was from a Kamehameha Wave that Kakarot was riding like a rocket. _'What the…?' _ He still smirked confidently. "It won't be hard to block your attack, Kakarot!"

"No…" Bardock knew that position and that look in his son's eye. He was going in for the kill. "Kakarot is gonna kill him."

Of course Goku recognized his infamous Dragon Fist. Bardock didn't need to teach it to him. It was the only technique he had ever created all on his own. _"Don't do it, Kakarot!"_

Kakarot couldn't pay any mind. He was in survival mode and no matter what happened, he had to win that tournament! "Ahhhh!"

"Kakarot, noooo!" Cerina screamed as the man that she loved plowed his arm straight through the gut of the man who had been her dedicated best friend. She loved them both and losing one was just as painful as losing the other. _'Fenn…!'_

Kakarot instantly regretted what he had done to Fenn once he violently vomited blood onto his face. When he removed his arm from his friend, the both of them began to fall to the ring and neither one of them looked like they could ever get up.

The stadium was silent. No one expected a double KO but if that was the case, then they were both out of the running.

Kale smiled to himself. It was just as Prince Vegeta said it would be. "Cerina is mine."

The announcer began his count. "One…"

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** I know. I'm evil for that. In the next chapter, the tournament will come to an end and I will promise you that someone will get what's coming to them! Maybe even a couple of someones. Will Fenn be alive in the next chapter? Will Kakarot have to take a senzu bean to save his life and be disqualified? Will Cerina find out that Chi-Chi and Kakarot slept together? Find out next time and please review!


	37. Chapter 37: Worthy

**Q:** If Fenn is dead, would they use the dragonballs to revive him?

**A:** The dragonballs are only coming if the stakes are real high. As much as I love Fenn, he wouldn't be important enough for Bardock and Colleen (the only two people who know where the stash of dragonballs are) to revive.

**Q:** How can Kakarot see Goku?

**A:** Kakarot will eventually begin to question that himself. He's not a psychic like Kara and Bardock, but he and Goku is the same person. They do share a special connection that no one else in the story does.

**Q:** Will Broly be weaker or stronger since he'll be a different age than when Goku faced him in DBZ?

**A:** Broly is going to be the hardest fight any of them have ever faced and I'm warning you all now, that not everyone is going to survive.

**Q:** Will this story follow Bardock and Kakarot going into Super Saiyan 4?

**A:** I feel like if I answer this question, I will give too much away so you'll just have to wait and see.

**Q:** Is Kakarot as strong as Goku was when he faced Frieza before turning Super Saiyan.

**A:** Yeah, about.

Chapter 37

I do not own DBZ

Cerina's heart had been broken into pieces. She couldn't even say that she was watching her greatest fear, because she never would have dreamed such an awful thing. How could she think it? Her beloved Fenn was a fearsome warrior, but he was also kind and loyal. He would have never done anything to intentionally hurt her. Kakarot hadn't even killed anyone in the underground matches where it was allowed and even encouraged. How could have Fenn have pushed Kakarot to do such a thing? She wasn't sure if she could forgive either of them for killing the other. "I have to see them!"

King Vegeta heard his daughter and grabbed her before she could make a move. "You are not going to go to the center of that ring and show the entire world that you are weak enough to cry over such foolishness."

It was the last straw for Cerina. She was done with her father, but she listened to him and tried to compose herself, because he would have forced her regardless. "Mother, please do something!"

Cellena did not need to be asked twice and she quickly flew to the center of the ring. The announcer was still counting and had gotten to six, but he immediately stopped once she landed. "Don't be a fool. Fenn is going to eat a senzu bean. He's disqualified and Kakarot is the winner." She looked up into the stadium to where she knew Bardock's family was sitting. "Hurry up, Bardock!"

He didn't even waste time flying and teleported into the ring. "I've got some." It was hard to put his dying son on hold for Fenn, but he was obviously in worse shape. He was only showing minor signs of life. He was still gagging blood and his foot was twitching. It reminded him of when Trunks was shot by Cell. "Here." He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a pouch that had a few beans inside.

Cellena couldn't believe that everyone was so incompetent that they had to wait around for her to say everything. She grunted at the medical team standing by. "Get Kakarot out of here now!"

They did as she asked and placed Kakarot's wheezing body on a gurney and rushed him off as quickly as they could. Colleen couldn't stay in her seat and rushed off to meet her son in medical.

Cellena took the bean from Bardock and knelt down beside Fenn. She was careful and raised his head up, but he was pretty nonresponsive. "Fenn, I need you to try and eat this." She placed the bean in his mouth, but he wasn't swallowing. _ 'He can't die. He means too much to Cerina!_' "Fenn, you have to eat this. Please."

All around the world, Saiyans and humans had their eyes glued to the ring to see if Fenn would be able to swallow the bean and save himself. Millions of girls were crying and even though many girls had changed their minds about Cerina choosing Kakarot, they officially hated him for what they had done to their beloved Fenn! Kara and Fasha were also freaking out and clutching onto Summer while they anxiously waited.

Cerina wanted to be there for her friend, but she didn't want him to pick up her scent and she hadn't gained control over her emotions and her father was still watching. He made her wait far in the back of their box so no one could see her tears.

Fenn gasped from nearly choking on the bean and rose up. He looked around quickly for Kakarot, but he was nowhere in sight. He looked up in the box for Cerina, but she wasn't there either. The only thing that began to calm him down was that Queen Cellena was by his side. "What's happening?"

"I gave you one of Bardock's senzu beans. It was the only way for you to survive."

"So I've been disqualified?" he yelled in disbelief.

"Yes," she smiled, "but it's more important that you're alive, Fenn."

Fenn's heart was racing. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He wanted to remain calm and look presentable in front of his queen, but he knew that he had lost and that Kakarot had a good chance to take Cerina and he didn't want that to happen. _'I've gotta destroy him before it's too late…'_

Bardock picked up Fenn's thought and quickly grabbed the boy's shoulder and teleported away to Bell. She was crowded around Kakarot with a couple of nurses and doctors. When Fenn saw Kakarot, he was filled with anger and tried to charge the bedridden warrior. Bardock was ready for him and wrapped his arms around Fenn and began to squeeze. He had to quickly transform into a Super Saiyan to constrain him.

"Why did you bring him here?" Bell shrieked.

"Because you need to calm him down!" Bardock squeezed so hard that he knew he was beginning to break Fenn's bones, but he never cried out in pain. He kept growling in rage from seeing Kakarot still alive. Bardock managed to pull Fenn into a different room, but not without Fenn literally kicking and screaming. "Bell!"

"I'm sorry. Just…" She was so frantic. If she didn't hurry, Bardock was going to break Fenn all over again. She rushed around a little bit looking for her serum and once she found it, she struggled to stick it in Fenn, but he was struggling too much. "You need to hold him still."

"If I hold him any tighter, I'm gonna squeeze his insides right out of him."

"I don't know what to do!"

Fenn didn't have enough sense to stop because of the pain, even though his body was being crushed. He wanted to kill Kakarot for taking Cerina and for nearly killing him. "Kakarooooooooooooot!"

'_I have to help him somehow!'_ Bell took a deep breath and then smiled. "I've got it!" She ran to a storage room and grabbed a canister filled with the sleeping gas used to make Saiyans sleep during the full moon. It took her a couple of tries before she could get the mask over Fenn's mouth and nose, but once she did, she cranked it up all of the way. He was already losing oxygen from Bardock squeezing him so tightly, so he did fall asleep.

Bell and Bardock both sighed in relief. "I'll put him in another room."

"We're gonna need some energy drainers for when he wakes up, and I don't think shackles are gonna be enough."

"I'll tell Raditz. You go take care of my son."

"Sure." Bell was having a really hard time wrapping her head around everything with Fenn and Cerina. All of her fantasies were thrown to the wayside. "I'll do what I can."

* * *

><p>Cerina had dried her tears, but her face was still red and she was emotional. She didn't care and walked out of her family box with her father chasing after her. "Leave me alone," she commanded.<p>

"I can't," he said. "I will not have you embarrass this family with your weakness!"

She gasped in disbelief and turned around in awe of how awful her father could truly be. "Father, I love Kakarot. He's a good man; he's strong, brilliant, and attractive. You couldn't get over your insecurities with Bardock for one day—"

"You are out of line—"

"No, you are!" She had never really stood up to her father before, but it felt really good. "You tried to kill me when I was a baby because you were scared of my power. Don't pretend like you're not insecure and don't you dare try to stop me from seeing my friends."

King Vegeta was angry with her words, but he had no idea that his mate had said a word to Cerina about him wanting to kill her. "Cerina, I was doing what I thought was best."

"Best for you! Fenn was sick and you nearly got both of them killed because you dislike Kakarot. You ignored how I felt and you hurt me." Cerina had been pushed to the breaking point with her father. She was close to tears, but she wasn't going to cry again. "You will always be my king, but you will never be my father again!"

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Cerina!"

She didn't listen. She ran off as fast as she could so she could see her boys and make sure they were okay. When she got to medical, she saw Colleen waiting outside of the emergency room pacing back and forth. "Is he inside?"

She nodded. Her entire body was shaking. "They don't want me inside. They think I'm gonna freak out and get in their way…" The only reason why she didn't barge inside was because she knew they were right and she didn't want her son to be hurt. "Please help him, Cerina."

Cerina wanted Kakarot to win the tournament, but Kakarot belonged to more than just her. She couldn't be selfish and she couldn't afford to let Kakarot be stubborn and power his way through the next match when he could die at any moment. _'I can't let Colleen's son die.'_ "I'll make sure he gets the care that he needs."

Colleen trusted Cerina and stepped aside so she could go in. The doctors had already set Kakarot's leg and were putting it in a cast. Cellena was observing the entire operation and even she looked concerned. The biggest problems were Kakarot's lungs, which were quickly failing him. He was wheezing terribly and Cerina didn't know if she could watch anymore. "Bell, do what you have to."

She sighed. The answer was not one Cerina wanted to hear. "We've gotta put him in a chamber or give Kakarot one of those senzu beans."

"No." He reached up and squeezed her arm with what strength he had left. "I'm not being disqualified!"

"Kakarot…" It pained Cerina to think about what would happen if he dropped out, but she didn't want to be responsible for his death. "…It's not worth your life."

He grew angry. "Don't tell me what you're worth and what to do with my life, Cerina!"

"You've proven yourself." She wiped her eyes as she felt the tears coming. "I almost lost Fenn. I won't lose you."

"It's my choice." He smiled and began to tease her. "This is your fault. You wanted me to prove myself."

Cerina looked to Bell again. "There's no way he can survive a fight let alone survive the next five minutes!"

Cerina was desperate and turned to her mother. "Can there please be an exception to this rule? There's obviously some kind of force at work. Fenn was set in heat—"

"It might be strange, but it's a natural process."

Bell began to look nervous. "It actually isn't…"

Cellena looked worried. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone leave. I can handle this on my own." Bell didn't want the rest of the workers to hear such confidential information. She was terrified to even tell it to Queen Cellena! _'She's gonna kill me for this!'_ "I started studying Cerina's pheromones under her supervision. I kept a sample in my lab and some of her blood and—"

Cellena's eyes bucked. "The sample is gone?"

"No, but it's less than what it was. Someone was hoping that I wouldn't notice it was tampered with."

'_Why would they do something like this? I would have never approved of such a thing.'_ "Who else knows about this?"

"No one."

"Someone found out!" _ 'Using Cerina's pheromones as a weapon…I was just as surprised as anyone when Fenn went into heat for her. I could see right through their game when they pretended to be a couple. He wasn't interested in being with her and then all of the sudden; he had the worst case of being in heat that I've ever seen. This was a smart plan, but unforgiveable. I will not let the perpetrator get victory for this.'_ "Bell, you may inject Kakarot with the liquid from the rejuvenation chamber, but only inject it into his lungs."

"Will that do the trick?" Cerina asked.

"It should restore some of his breathing for the time being, but it's only a temporary solution and I still don't recommend him fighting in the final."

Cellena looked at her trembling daughter who looked like she was going to have a nervous breakdown. It was a tough position to be in. She could risk Kakarot's life or forfeit herself to Kale. Cerina didn't know what to do, so Cellena made a decision. "Go do your job," she said to Bell.

Bell began preparing the longest needle Kakarot had ever seen and his eyes bucked. When Bell noticed his eyes, she shook her head in shame. _'I can't believe this big, strong, warrior is afraid of needles!' _ "It'll be okay. Hold still."

Cerina looked away as Bell injected the needle into Kakarot. Cellena grabbed her daughter and rubbed her arms. "Calm down, Cerina. Everything will be fine."

"Why couldn't Father just listen to me?"

Cellena knew that there were no words to justify her father's actions. There was no excuse she could give. She tried to talk Vegeta into postponing the match, but he ignored her advice as well. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I'm so sorry." She took her daughter into her arms and walked with her out of the emergency room.

"What's going on?" Colleen asked.

Cellena felt awful for her friend. "I'm allowing Kakarot to have some of the rejuvenation liquid injected into his lungs, but he's going to have to fight injured if he wants to win."

"And that idiot son of mine is going to do the dangerous thing isn't he?" She smiled, though she was afraid for him. She was proud of her boy. "He's just like his father."

'_He certainly is.'_ "You can go see him now, Colleen. Please be gentle with him."

She nodded and rushed inside to be with her boy.

"We need Soko," Cellena said to her daughter. "This is official Task Force business now."

Cerina saw her walk through the doors. "Speak of the devil…" She wiped her eyes so Soko wouldn't make fun of her tears, but Soko looked rather emotional herself.

"Where is he?" she asked in a panic.

"Who?"

"Fenn. He's in heat. He needs me!"

Cerina grunted angrily. "He had a hole put in his stomach. I think he needs a lot of things, but you certainly aren't one of them!"

"When he was in heat last time…" It was Soko's first time and she had tried other men since Fenn, but he was the only one who had made her submit to him. He was a true man and though she acted like she didn't care about him, there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think about being with him again. "I can be there for him…Only to help him. Nothing romantic…"

'_She is such a slut! I will not let her bulldoze her way to Fenn and take advantage of his situation when Bell actually cares about him.'_ "Bell can handle him without resorting to such barbaric tactics. Besides, I need you to find whoever did this. He shouldn't have gone into heat. Someone forced this on him."

"I should have known," she said rudely to Cerina. _'It makes sense. Cerina may be a lot of things, but Fenn needs a woman with more sexual prowess.'_ She crossed her arms. "Any suspects?"

Cerina wanted to punch Soko, but she contained herself. "Kale obviously has the most to gain by this. The plan might have been to drive Fenn into killing Kakarot or them both taking each other out so he would win. My brother also had a lot to gain as well…"

Cellena was troubled. "You think your brother would—"

"I think he'd be capable of doing anything." _'Come on, Mother! You cannot baby him.'_

"Who do you think stole the pheromones?" Soko asked. "Kale barely moved from the waiting room. He has a solid alibi."

"I think only one thief would be so daring."

Soko rolled her eyes. "In other words, you think that the leader of the Wolf Tribe is still free and we have the wrong man in prison."

"I always did." She smirked victoriously. "Now I have my proof."

Soko didn't like being wrong, but she knew that Cerina had a point. "So Kale knows who he is or a means of hiring him?"

"Perhaps."

'_Well, the evidence was good. Someone set that man up that we took and I'm gonna kill whoever did. I don't like looking like a fool!'_ "We should question Kale."

"You two cannot interfere with the outcome of this tournament," Cellena told the girls. "Questioning is going to have to wait until after the final match and I'm serious about this!"

'_Too bad. I could have bought Kakarot some time to heal up.'_ "Fine, Mother."

"I have to get back out there. Keep me updated," the queen said before leaving the girls.

Soko couldn't believe the predicament she was in. Fenn was poisoned and forced to go into heat with Cerina—someone who she clearly butted heads with—and the little nerd who was obsessed with him probably wouldn't leave his bedside. _ 'I bet that little virgin tries to screw him. She's not gonna figure this out scientifically. You can't fight instincts. That's what she's betting on.'_ She was so jealous! And on top of all that, she was dead wrong about the man they had captured. "What are your thoughts, Cerina?"

"I've got theories, but they're going to have to wait. I have to see about Kakarot." Cerina was feeling uncomfortable with how emotional Soko appeared. She was usually so cool and distant. _ 'Perhaps she really does care about Fenn. She has to care about someone.' _"Go see how Fenn is doing. I can't be around him. My scent will only make things worse."

She tried not to smile. "Alright, Princess." Soko didn't exactly run to go see Fenn, but she didn't waste any time either.

Cerina walked back inside of the emergency room. Kakarot had several bandages on him and his leg was in a cast. His mother was looking terrified. She probably didn't want him to go back out there and fight, but she wasn't going to say a word. She had too much pride and she wanted him to win and she knew how much he wanted it as well. Cerina knew that she should respect him as well, but it was so difficult letting him put his life in such danger. "Kakarot…"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hey. I feel better already."

She could see through his lies. She could even hear the pain in his voice. "Kakarot…"

"Hey!" He reached out and pulled her in by her hand. When she was close enough he grabbed Cerina by the sides of her face and pulled her close to his. "I'm going to win, Cerina." It tore him up to see her so conflicted and though she tried to remain strong, tears flowed from her eyes. But he wasn't having any of that. "I'm going to win."

"Perhaps my mother can give you a day of rest."

"That won't work," Bell said. "Kakarot's lungs aren't gonna hold up that long and he has internal bleeding. If he doesn't fight and defeat Kale in maybe the next ten minutes, he has to go in the rejuvenation chamber."

"But look at him!" she yelled to Bell.

Kakarot took her face and forced her to look into his determined eyes again. "Cerina, I don't care how bleak things look. I'm going to do this. I'm going to win." He smirked. "You're mine, remember?"

She smiled. She wanted him to win more than anything in the world. She had denied him a little over a year ago and now she would have given anything to have him take her in a bed that they could share together. _ 'He will not fail me…'_ "Good luck."

Arti came running into the emergency room. When he saw Kakarot and Cerina having a bit of an intimate moment, he began to blush a little bit and instinctively looked to Bell. "Kale's fight is over. It's time for the finals."

Kakarot knew he looked like a hot mess. His gi was all torn up, he was wrapped in many bandages, and he felt like crap. Even still, he knew he could beat that fool into oblivion. "This is it." He was proud and got up out of the bed on his own, but Cerina quickly came to his side for support when he was about to fall. He wanted to tell her to back off, but honestly, it was nice having her so close. It made him excited for what was to come that night.

Cerina had to keep reminding herself that Kakarot could do anything. He helped her save the world when all the other Saiyans transformed. He took down his father when he lost his memories and was taken over by Babidi. When they got in the waiting room where Kale was, he started snickering once he saw Kakarot. Cerina glared, but Kakarot was completely ignoring him. Cerina tried to do as Kakarot did and she just focused on him. "The final match…"

"Yeah…" Kakarot smiled. "I guess this makes up for my underground final that you trashed when you arrested me."

She smiled as well. "Wasn't this much more fun?"

"Do I look like I'm having fun?"

"You do." She knew that Fenn was the challenge he had been looking for. "You finally beat Fenn in front of the whole world. He'll be working nonstop to beat you. You'll have to fight each other again one day when his head is clear."

_'That was a great match…'_ He laughed. "Thank you for giving me an opportunity for all this and not keeping me locked up."

"Thank you for joining my Task Force." She smirked naughtily. "I only wanted you to join so I could have my eye candy."

He shook his head. "I knew it! You're so shameless."

Kale had enough of their drivel. "Excuse me, but I'll be going out to the ring now." He shoved past the two of them and began walking out, despite not having a proper introduction. He received some applause and praise, but mostly boos, especially from little girls.

"Looks like Kale is anxious to start this fight!" the announcer said. "And who wouldn't be when the prize is the heart of our beautiful Princess Cerina!" The crowd began to scream for their princess.

"Where's Father?" Tora asked his mother.

"He had some important work to do," Summer said. _'I hope they can restrain Fenn. I feel awful for the poor boy. He's just another causality of love like Chi-Chi…' _ She also was nervous waiting for the fight because she knew that somewhere, Chi-Chi was also watching the love of her life slip away.

"I'm so excited!" Fasha said. "Where's grandpa though?"

"He's with Goku," Kara said.

* * *

><p>Bardock reunited with Goku and was watching the tournament far on the very top level of the stadium where they could talk with a little bit of privacy. "Why didn't you tell me about Kara and why have you been avoiding us?"<p>

_"Kara begged me not to—"_

"You wanna be a father, you go teleport to a dimension where Gohan exists or something, but Kara is my kid and you don't have the right to make calls like that."

Goku was a little hurt by that, but he also understood why his father was so angry. _"I'm sorry. I guess she just reminds me of my granddaughter."_

"Pan was a brat," Bardock mumbled. "They're nothing alike."

_"Hey!"_ Goku was pretty offended, but not too angry._ "That's your great-granddaughter you're talking about!"_

"And she's still a brat." Bardock smiled. "She was a pretty strong brat, though. Whiny at times, but…" He didn't like to think of her too much, because he would never see her in his world. "What do you think of all this, Goku? You're watching someone live your entire life, but they're doing it completely different. Your wife isn't your wife. Kakarot is risking his life for another woman."

_"And Cerina is quite the woman,"_ Goku said with a smile. _"I can see why he loves her. It's strange, but it is his life and she's good for him. She's good for everyone. People like Cerina and Fenn can change things."_

"And what?" Bardock mocked. "Make the Saiyan race good like you want us to be?"

_"If you didn't think it was possible deep down in your heart, then you wouldn't have saved everyone."_

Bardock rolled his eyes. "That's quite the assumption. I haven't made anyone's life better but my own, Kakarot. I'm not a hero."

Goku shook his head._ "Look at Raditz! Remember how he was? He did try to kill me and the only reason why he didn't is because Piccolo beat him to it."_ He laughed. _"You saved his life, gave him a family, and now he fights to protect the people of earth with Princess Cerina. You're better than what you give yourself credit for. Kakarot is rough around the edges, but you've instilled some great things in him too. He can protect this planet from Buu and anyone else that comes around and he'll do it because of you."_

It was really something to have Goku stamp Bardock with his seal of approval. It was something that Bardock wanted and even needed, but he couldn't be so soft! "The match is starting." Bardock stubbornly crossed his arms and looked to the ring. "Let's just watch…"

Goku let his father be proud, because he was also proud as well. _'I believe in you, Father, and I believe in Kakarot too.'_

* * *

><p>"And the challenger who gave every bit of himself to survive the battle with Fenn is here against all odds to win this entire tournament!"<p>

The entire stadium when up in a wild cheer, except for one person who clutched onto her chest tightly. She was rooting for him, but there was still a great sadness within her. _'I will always love you, Kakarot.' _ Chi-Chi fought off her tears and reminded herself of that girl that used to cheer for him in his matches. "Come on, Kakarot! You can do it!"

Cerina helped Kakarot stand up on his one good leg. She tried not to think about how pitiful he looked and stroked his cheek romantically. "I will always belong to you, as you belong to me."

Kakarot took that as an invitation to kiss his woman. He wasn't going to let Kale have her. He wasn't going to let Fenn have her. Those succulent lips belonged to him and him alone. "Don't worry about me. This will be an easy match."

She didn't want him to let her go, but he did. He might have had to use what little bit of energy he had left to float so he wouldn't look foolish hopping on one leg, but she knew that he was going to be the one to take her to bed that night. _'Come on, Kakarot. Show me what you got.'_ She smirked. _'My Saiyan Prince.'_

"Let's hear it for Kakarot!"

The screams all became nothing to Kakarot. He was sure there was some laughter for his poor condition, but he had to keep focused on his opponent standing in the center of the ring and in his way of his woman. For standing in his way of what he wanted, he had to pay.

"Begin!"

Kale wasted no time on the man he presumed to be a cripple and blasted Kakarot with a lot of power right out of the gate. Kakarot was tired and his reaction time was very slow and he got caught up in the blast and was knocked on his back on slid across the ring. There was a big simultaneous gasp from the crowd as he barely stopped himself from falling over the edge.

Kakarot grunted, but got back up on his one good leg. _ 'He's not playing around.' _Kakarot could already feel his lungs burning. _'It's not like I have a lot of time to myself anyway. I have to end this as quickly as I can.' _Kakarot didn't want to waste his energy flying, but he had to keep off of the ground in order to survive.

'_Clever, Kakarot, but that won't be good enough!'_ Kale decided to meet Kakarot up in the air and they both began exchanging blows. Kakarot was still quick enough to get in a few blows, but they didn't do much damage and that only excited Kale!

* * *

><p>"This is pitiful to watch," Vegeta said to Bulma. "Kakarot is done for." He was confident and even a little bored, so he turned to the beautiful woman leaning sexily against the wall as she watched the fight. "I can think of something more pleasurable to do."<p>

"Oh really?" she said uninterested. "I actually like to see my plans complete themselves, so excuse me, but I—" She was stopped by Vegeta's tongue entering her mouth. It had been such a long time since she just gave into him and she did for a little while. Yamcha was good, but no one had ever quite got to her like Vegeta. But before things got too out of hand, she managed to push him away. "I can't, Vegeta."

He growled quietly, but he was very angry. "What is wrong with you, Woman? I thought—"

"I'm not going to cheat on Yamcha."

Well, that just made him begin to crack up! "Oh please! He's just a human loser."

Bulma was extremely irritated by that. "He's a professional athlete and he knows martial arts too, Vegeta. He's smart, he's attractive, he's rich—"

"He isn't me—"

She rolled her eyes. "You fool around with Cassava, Pepper, and you have your very own harem. I can have Yamcha."

"So you want a toy to play around with? For what?" He smirked and stroked her cheek. "You know I'm always up for meeting your needs."

Bulma felt herself quivering when he touched her, but she pulled herself together and pushed his hand away. "He's more than that, just like Pepper and Cassava mean more to you than what you pretend, especially Pepper." Bulma was annoyed by Cassava, but at least she controlled her for so long. Pepper wasn't that way. She figured she had nothing else to lose, so they were just real with each other. Bulma didn't like it. But if Vegeta could have other viable options that he cared about, it wasn't unreasonable for her to find someone that she cared about. "No, Yamcha isn't you, but he means something to me."

Vegeta couldn't believe that she had said such a thing and that she actually seemed to mean it. Then she started thinking about Yamcha and how annoying and weak he was and he just started to get really pissed off. "I'm warning you now, Woman, keep this up, and I'm gonna kill him."

Her mouth dropped. She knew he was dead serious, but she also knew that there was nothing she could really do to stop him. Begging wouldn't work and Bulma wouldn't beg for anything. "If you kill Yamcha, I'm gonna kill Cassava."

"Oh please! What are you going to do?" he asked.

Her whole body tensed up. She had been waiting to have an excuse to get rid of her. "I'm warning you." Bulma wouldn't say another word to Vegeta. She put her eyes back on Kakarot to see him lose everything. _'My plans don't fail.'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot was knocked down to the ring. He could barely breathe. He was aching all over. He was pushing himself too hard and yet he had nothing left to give. <em> 'Come on! I've gotta pull myself together.'<em>

"This is just pathetic!" Kale landed and began to laugh and shook his head. "You're going to lose, Kakarot. It's as simple as that."

He tried to raise himself up, but his entire body was trembling. _'This body isn't good enough!'_

"You think I'm not interested in Cerina, but that's not true. I've been watching her and I admire her greatly." He outstretched his finger and it began to glow. "Her kindhearted nature is troubling, but I also know that there's a dark nature that is my kindred spirit." He mimicked a technique that Cerina had once used on Kakarot when she pinned him to a wall. Energy shackles came around his wrists and ankles and Kakarot was unable to move. "You could say that I'm her biggest fan."

Kakarot struggled to break free, but he wasn't strong enough.

"I'd like to show my princess some of my torturing techniques. I'm not as elegant as she, but I hope she is impressed."

Cellena was not against torturing, but not in front of everyone! "He is not about to torture Kakarot!" She looked to her mate. "Vegeta? In front of all of these humans and their children?"

King Vegeta did want to see Kakarot suffer, but he did think about his daughter. _'Cerina may not be able to stomach this…'_ But he would not interfere.

"The first thing I like to do is mark my work." Kale stood over Kakarot's body and carefully began searing his name into Kakarot's chest with a precise energy beam. Kakarot hollered and his excoriating screams were like music to his ears.

Cerina covered her mouth and breathed into her hands. She was trembling. _'I have to stop this…'_

Summer covered her children's eyes and told them both to cover their ears. She didn't want to watch it either, but she couldn't draw her eyes away. "Don't look, Kara!"

She closed her eyes and covered her ears, but she was shaking. She could feel what Kakarot was going through. She could feel how horrible everyone felt while they were watching Kale torture Kakarot. _'Kakarot…'_

"Come on, Son!" Bardock said quietly.

_"Don't worry,"_ Goku said. _"He's going to pull through. He has to."_

Kale smiled at his handy work. Kakarot's skin was still sizzling, but his name was clearly burned into his chest. "There are many things I can do to torture you, but I'm gonna put you out of your misery." He turned to the announcer. "Start the count."

Kakarot wearily opened his eyes. He saw the announcer speaking and pointing his finger every time there was a new count, but Kakarot didn't know what number he was at. _'I have to win. I have to…' _

The ground began to shake underneath Kale's feet. The announcer began to panic and ran out of the ring before he was hurt, but Kale was puzzled. Kakarot looked as if he was unconscious. _'What's going on?'_

"His power level is rising…" Bardock said.

_"I remember when this happened to me,"_ Goku said. _"He's gonna snap."_

Kakarot opened his eyes. Kale looked to see if his eyes had changed colors, but it was completely white. "What's going on?"

Kakarot yelled and energy began to explode from him. It wasn't difficult for Kakarot to break out of Kale's energy shackles. His power was bursting out of him and he couldn't feel his immense pain anymore.

'_Something similar happened to Kakarot before,'_ Cerina recalled. It was when she had given him some of her energy to defeat his father. There was a golden aura around him and his hair stood straight up, but it wasn't a full Super Saiyan transformation. But this time was different Kakarot didn't seemed to be in control.

"This isn't Super Saiyan," Cellena said to her mate. "It's odd that he hasn't completely transformed. He's more than strong enough."

King Vegeta growled to himself. _'Whatever this power is that he has, it's impossible for Kale to win now.'_

Kale tried to block Kakarot's onslaught of attacks, but Kakarot was vicious and one attack after the other was worse than before. It was too inconceivable to Kale that Kakarot could be so injured and then find such strength deep inside of him. It was impossible.

The audience was stunned at what they were watching. Yes they saw how powerful Kakarot was, but he was too injured to be fighting Kale as well as he was. He wasn't only holding his own, but he was actually winning!

'_I can't lose!'_ Kale thought to himself. _ 'I can't lose!' _Kale saw that Kakarot was coming at him again, so he quickly raised his hands up to Kakarot's face for a serious blast.

Cerina didn't mean to, but she screamed in fear of Kakarot losing his head. But Kakarot must have been completely fine, because his fist still pounded into Kale's gut hard enough to make him fall to his hands and knees. Kakarot didn't wait much longer for Kale to catch his breath. His next and final move was an uppercut that made impact right under Kale's chin and shattered his jaw. The force of the blow knocked him up into the air and far outside of the ring. But before he could land on the soft grass, Kakarot powered up just enough to blow Kale's body into the wall of the stadium and press him firmly in the cement.

"Kakarot has knocked Kale out of the ring!" The announcer yelled. "Kakarot has won the tournament!"

The crowd went wild with cheers, but Kakarot was still on autopilot and didn't care about all that. His opponent was still breathing and he needed to be destroyed! Kakarot outstretched his hand and yelled as he began drawing energy.

"Kakarot, stop!" Cerina despised Kale, but she couldn't let Kakarot continue hurting others. She ran into the ring as fast as she could and wrapped her arms around Kakarot from behind. "It's over, Kakarot. You've won. Come back to me!"

Kakarot was able to hear Cerina's voice and cut through the power he had yet to control. Though it was an extreme force, he wasn't able to keep himself up and collapsed in her arms.

Cerina was very careful with Kakarot and gently sat him down on the ground. "I need a senzu bean!"

Bardock smiled with pride. "He pulled it off!" He quickly flew down into the ring and fed his son the bean. Within a few seconds, Kakarot jumped up on his feet.

"I'm the winner!" Kakarot didn't usually let himself get so excited, but he flew up into the air and cheered for himself. "You hear me? A low class soldier just won this tournament. Whooooohooooooo!"

Cerina smiled to herself and shook her head. _'This is my mate.'_ But Kakarot wasn't the only one celebrating the victory. The crowd was also going crazy. She wasn't so expressive, but she would make her feelings known when she could finally get him alone.

"Cerina!" Soko came running to the ring. "Fenn is awake. He says he needs to see you now. It's an emergency."

Cerina knew that Kakarot would want her to stay and rejoice in his victory, but she needed to see her friend if it was an emergency. Besides, she was angry at Kakarot for almost killing Fenn. She needed to check up on him and hurried to see him.

Kakarot was puzzled by his woman running away, but he didn't chase after her. He trusted that she would return to bask in the glow of his radiant success.

* * *

><p>"Fenn?" Cerina had rushed to his hospital room, but cautiously stepped toward his bed. She knew that her scent could make him worse than he already was.<p>

"Cerina…" He was still enchanted by her wonderful scent. "You're here. Is it too late? Is the tournament over?"

_'It's dangerous to be here.'_ She saw that his arms were restrained with very powerful energy shackles. _'It should be okay…'_ "Kakarot has already won, Fenn."

Fenn was overcome with incredible rage. He was going to get up and rush to find Kakarot. He was certain he could kill him, but as soon as he moved, his energy was sucked away from him. "You can't mate with Kakarot!"

"Fenn…" She felt awful for him. "You're not in love with me. Bell had a sample of my pheromones and someone stole some of it—probably the leader of the Wolf Tribe. Someone injected you with something to make you go into heat, Fenn. Whatever you're feeling, it's not real."

He took a deep breath and tried to understand what she was saying, but it was so intense. "But Cerina, I—"

"Think carefully! You must remember something to confirm this."

He tried to think about something other than Cerina's radiant beauty. "Before one of my matches, Kale tapped me on my back. It was strange and there was a sting, but I didn't think much of it…" He tried to move to hold her in his arms, but the shackles began to drain him. _'How could someone do this to me?'_ "Kale is behind this."

"Apparently, but we're searching for more evidence." Cerina hoped that Fenn had gotten a better hold of himself and she inched closer to Fenn and touched his hand. "Bell is going to find a way to fix this, Fenn. You don't really love me and you don't really want to hurt Kakarot—"

"But you still can't mate him, Cerina!" Fenn knew he was in heat and that was making him defensive, but he couldn't stop himself from being so angry. "There's something I have to tell you."

She shook her head. "Fenn, whatever you feel is just my pheromones—"

"He had sex with that human, Chi-Chi!"

Cerina thought she had misheard, and yet she gasped and everything inside of her turned cold. "No…" She shook her head, refusing to believe. "He told me that he was virgin…"

"After he left your brother's harem, Cerina! He would have said anything to make you forgive him."

Her heart began to race as tears came to her eyes. She recalled when he told her that he was still a virgin, but he paused. She thought it was from embarrassment, but she could have been wrong. "Kakarot wouldn't have lied to me about this. He cares too much about me—"

"You're just a prize to him, Cerina. He never treated you right. He always acted indifferent. He only wanted you when someone else did. You're just a game, Cerina. He only wanted to win this tournament to show himself to the world and to get revenge on your father for making him look like a fool."

Cerina was devastated. Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew that Fenn must have been right about Kakarot and Chi-Chi. She kept thinking about how he was with her when she was going by "Nori". They were inseparable. He agreed to join her Task Force to save Chi-Chi's life. He did it because he cared about her. Perhaps he even loved her.

But she wasn't just upset. She was furious! She wasted so much time wanting him and he wanted someone else. He betrayed her trust and nearly killed her best friend! Fenn was in heat. Kakarot had no excuse for his behavior. He didn't kill anyone in his underground matches. Why kill Fenn? Why?

"I have to go…" She ignored Fenn calling after her and rushed back out to the stadium. Her mother and father had joined Kakarot in the center of the ring. Of course her mother was smiling, but her father was not. Oh, he would be thrilled after he heard what she had to say! "Stop the celebration!"

Kakarot looked puzzled. Everyone did. "Why?" he asked kind of laughing.

She clenched her fists and began to grunting. "Because there's one person who you should fight before you can have your claim on me."

Kakarot laughed once more and outstretched his arms. "I have defeated everyone in my way!" He really felt on top of the world.

"Everyone except for me!"

There was a gasp that circulated around the stadium, but mostly everyone thought it was going to be a fun match that was only meant to be friendly. But King Vegeta thought differently. He had never seen quite such a fire in his daughter's eyes.

"Father, don't you think it's proper? Kakarot must prove that he is worthy and the only way to do that is to make me submit. I am no weakling. I will not fall on romances alone. He must fight and win."

Cellena also knew that there was something wrong with her daughter. "Cerina?"

Vegeta wasn't going to let his mate talk Cerina out of her anger. "That sounds like a perfect idea. One more match." He looked to Kakarot, who was uncertain of what to make of everything, and smirked. "Clear the ring."

King Vegeta, Cellena, Prince Vegeta, and the announcer all got out of the ring to make way for Cerina and Kakarot so they could fight. Kakarot was smiling at first, but he was beginning to really see how upset Cerina was. "Cerina what's going on?"

She prepared herself by ripping high splits into her dress so she could properly kick his butt! "Are you afraid of me?"

He was instantly offended. "Absolutely not!"

"Well, you should be!" Cerina was determined to teach Kakarot a lesson. She knew that she loved him, but she couldn't be forced to mate him if he truly loved Chi-Chi.

'_I've won every match so far. I just have to survive one more before she's mine. It's not a big deal.' _"So let me get this straight, Cerina. When I win, we're officially mates, correct?"

"The only thing you're going to mate with is agony!"

Kakarot was concerned about her anger, but he was also really turned on. "You really are attractive when you're angry!"

"That's it!" She began to charge him. "You're going to die, Kakarot!"

'_I have no idea why she's so pissed, but this is pretty exciting.'_ "Bring it."

Kakarot blocked her first kick with his arm, but he realized that it was literally shaking once he pulled it away. _'She's not kidding around! Why is she so angry? What did Fenn say to her?_' "Are you mad because I almost killed Fenn, because that was merely my survivor instinct, Cerina. I didn't mean to."

"That's not the only reason why I'm angry, Kakarot!" She really started to attack him. Even with his recent power boost due to his injuries, he had to move as fast as he could to avoid her blows.

'_I might have to power up to put her down, but I don't really wanna hurt her.'_ He was able to catch her arms and held her tight. "You can't release enough energy to defeat me without nearly killing yourself. Let's stop this."

"I don't need pure power to beat you, Kakarot!" She kneed him in the gut hard enough to free herself and to knock him back. She took the time to quickly create an energy blast that extended from her hands and circled around Kakarot's body until it created a lasso. She smirked at the idiotic expression on Kakarot's face and swung his body as hard as she could into the ring. She had hurt him and she was pleased enough to confidently rush over to him and place her foot on top of his chest while she still held on tight to her lasso. "Give up?"

Kakarot began to blush when he looked up and saw her. She really did look hot when she was angry, she was still in that sexy dress, and she kind of had a dominatrix thing going on with the whole energy whip thing. "I hope this doesn't upset you, but this is really hot right now!"

She grunted and got off of him just so she could toss him back into the ring as hard as she could. "This isn't a game, Kakarot!"

Colleen had joined Bardock near the ring to celebrate her son's victory and all of the sudden, she was watching his breakup. She desperately grabbed a hold of Bardock and shook him. "What did that idiot do?"

"I have no idea, but it's just like I saw."

"Who will win?"

Bardock was even a little bit concerned for his son. "I have no idea…"

_'I've gotta do something about this!'_ Kakarot powered up before he hit the ground again and broke through her energy lasso. He really didn't want to hurt Cerina, but she wasn't going to let up until one of them won and it had to be him. _'Or maybe it doesn't…'_

"Come on, Kakarot!"

Kakarot charged Cerina as fast as he could. She readied herself and was going to take him out as soon as he got close enough, but he was just a little bit faster and caught her fist in his hand. She blinked and the two of them were standing outside of the ring.

"What?" She quickly backed away confused. "Did you just ruin the match for the both of us?"

"It looks like they're both out of bounds!" the announcer said. "What an impressive display of power from our Princess!" Some were dissatisfied with how the fight ended, but there were more people impressed with Cerina's powers.

"I don't need to beat you and make you submit," Kakarot said. "Come on. You don't care about the traditional Saiyan crap, Cerina, and I really don't either. We make a good team. That's all that matters."

Her eyes widened a little bit. That was much too mature for the man she believed she was fighting against. _'I don't understand this. Does he really want to be my equal or is he just messing with me? If he respected me at all, he would have never lied!'_ "Excuse me everyone."

Kakarot didn't understand why she ran away, but he had to go after her. His infinite glory could wait. "Cerina!" He caught up with her outside of the stadium. It was like there was no one else in the world but the two of them because everyone else was in the stadium waiting for them to come back. "Can you please just tell me what's the matter, Cerina?"

She couldn't keep running forever. She had to know, so she turned around and just asked him the question that she wanted to know. "Did you have sex with Chi-Chi?"

'_Aw, shoot!'_ Kakarot didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to her, but she deserved the truth. Besides, she already must have known. Even if she didn't, she would have gone through life too suspicious. "I did, but she stroked my tail."

"And it only happened the one time?"

Kakarot looked away. It was hard to admit the truth when it could have ruined things between them for good, but he couldn't be a coward. "No. I had sex with her afterwards willingly."

Cerina broke down too easily and began to cry as if her entire world was crumbling apart, but a tear had yet to fall and she hadn't made a sound yet.

"I needed to know how I felt about her, Cerina."

"Why did you lie to me?" As she spoke her tears began to flow.

"Because you were so mad about the harem thing. I knew I screwed up by going there. I figured I could outsmart Vegeta. I really didn't sleep with those girls."

Cerina was mad at the time, but she didn't care about those other girls anymore. "Do you love Chi-Chi?"

It was a question that was too soft for Kakarot to really answer, but he knew someone would eventually ask. Chi-Chi was his best friend and she worked hard to please him in any way, shape, or form. What more could he asked for? But even with that going for her, they didn't belong together. "We were friends. We messed around and it started to get serious, but I don't care about her like how I care about you."

But Cerina knew he was being proud. He clearly did love the girl. "I need some space."

"Some space?" he laughed. "After everything I did to have you—"

"Including lying to me and nearly killing Fenn. I said I need some space!" she yelled and stormed off.

Kakarot was angry and his first reaction was to chase after her, but he decided to give the girl her breathing room. He was confident that she'd be back anyway.

* * *

><p>Cerina did what she did best and began to solve problems. She called Soko, Arti, Bell, and Raditz together at the Task Force headquarters to figure out what happened to Fenn. "Soko, did you arrest Kale?"<p>

"He's in a holding cell waiting for you." She didn't mean to, but she let a snicker escape from her. "Forgive me, my princess, but I don't think your torturing methods are going to crack him. He's the son of the master. It's in his blood."

"I'm skilled in my own right. Don't underestimate me." She was itching to make him pay for what he did to Fenn. "Bell, how is Fenn doing?"

"My serum isn't really working. I'm trying to make it stronger."

"Do you think he's going to just have to get it out of his system the old fashioned way?" Soko asked while trying not to sound too pathetic.

Bell blushed, but she was pretty defensive since Soko asked. "There are other options I'll have to explore first, but I'm not letting you have your way with him!"

Cerina rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for their bickering. "Raditz, what did you discover on the security cameras?"

"They were tampered with yesterday. No one was caught on camera, but I did catch footage of a fly frozen in midair for about five minutes, so someone must have paused the video."

"Kale didn't have an opportunity to steal it," Soko said. "He was at the tournament the entire time. He ate food that was provided for him and even his bathroom breaks were short. He didn't talk to anyone but your brother who came to see Kale just before Fenn felt pricked in his back."

Everyone's eyes zipped right to Cerina and waited for her reaction. "Then we'll have to question him. I don't know if my parents will let me arrest him, but he's a serious suspect."

"Honestly though," Bell said, "I haven't studied the pheromones in a few days. Someone else could have tampered with it before."

"I'm still sure it had to be the Wolf Tribe at work," Cerina said. "Let's think about this crime and his last one when he broke into the palace. It was crafty and it was impossible. The cameras were tampered with. He knew when the guards went on breaks and the layout of the palace."

"That is strange," Bell said. "That information doesn't exist anywhere publically. The blueprints are hidden safely. There are no digital or hard copies."

"Which means that whoever broke into the palace has been here before," Raditz said. "They know the layout because they've seen it with their own eyes."

"So who has been introduced to the palace recently had and had enough access to really study it?" Soko asked.

Cerina immediately knew, but she didn't want to say because of what it meant. "Bulma's boyfriend, Yamcha."

'_Bulma?'_ Raditz began to get angry. "Do you think she was also behind this?"

"How did she even know that I had Cerina's pheromones?" Bell asked. "That was a secret."

"A secret that you probably recorded digitally," Soko said. "Bulma is smarter than you. She could have hacked the information."

Bell grumbled to herself.

"She's smart enough to scheme something like this," Arti pointed out. "She has a close relationship with Yamcha. Maybe it was her plan and he stole the pheromones and she gave them to Vegeta."

"That's a lot of assumption," Cerina said.

"But it all fits," Raditz said. "If she's scheming again, she has to be stopped."

Cerina didn't want to hurt Bulma, but she knew that she might have to. _'Would she be killed for this? Fenn nearly died for this scheme.'_ She was furious and deeply saddened at the same time. "Soko and I will go confront Kale. Bell, I need you to look through our evidence that we had of Puar's identities and see if you can connect any of them with Yamcha, especially at that charity even that he spotted Bulma at. Raditz, I want you to invite my brother here to speak. Do not arrest him. He'll just beat you senseless if you try."

Raditz was highly offended, but nodded. "Understood."

"Arti, go keep tabs on Bulma and Yamcha. Do not let Yamcha flee."

Everyone went to go follow orders while Cerina and Soko went to Kale's holding cell. He was strapped to a chair while his arms and legs were hooked up to energy draining shackles. He certainly wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't strong enough to get past Cerina and Soko either. However, he was not troubled when he saw them. He had quite the pleasant smile on his face. "Princess Cerina!"

"Kale." She crossed her arms. "We have some things we need to talk about."

"I assume this is about Fenn. If that's the case, I have nothing to say. He was simply overtaken by your powerful charms."

Soko grunted angrily. "We know that you pricked him with something that made him go into heat. Admit to it!"

"No." He smirked sadistically. "I suppose Cerina will just have to torture me."

Cerina was alarmed and let out a small gasp._ 'He wants me to do it. He's turned on by the very thought of it.' _ "You're disgusting."

"Please!" he begged. "I've often fantasized about you torturing me, me torturing you, us torturing innocents together." He licked his lips as he stared at her tremendous body. "We make quite the pair, you and I. We are the same."

"I'm nothing like you," she seethed.

Soko wanted to torture him herself. She wanted to cut him apart, starting with taking off his skin. But she knew that even that wouldn't break such a psychopath. He would probably enjoy it. "Cerina, he's not going to talk. It doesn't matter what we do to him."

'_She's right.'_ Cerina sighed. "Kill him."

Soko was surprised. It was obvious that Kale was guilty, but Cerina never acted with such little evidence. "Are you sure?"

"Do it now." Cerina didn't care to see how Soko did it, but she trusted that she would get it done and left the room.

Kale looked so pitiful as if he were about to cry. "No…Cerina was supposed to torture me! We're kindred spirits, she and I."

Soko sneered up her nose in pure disgust. "You're so pathetic." She really did want to torture him, but she didn't want him to enjoy his death. She got close to him and placed her hand on his chest. "You took Fenn's heart away from me, so now I'm going to take yours'."

Kale gasped from shock of the pain of her hand piercing his chest and diving into his body. But the further she went, the more intrigued he was by the pain and he began to smile. "Yes…this is perfect."

Soko's eyes bucked and she quickly pulled his heart out. She was so crept out that she could hardly enjoy Kale's death. "What a freak…"

* * *

><p>Cerina waited in her office for her brother. She tried to remain focused, but she couldn't help but think about Kakarot. He was her mate now, but she was just so upset! He was in love with Chi-Chi and she couldn't trust him! <em>'I don't know what to do…'<em>

"What is this about?" Vegeta said while barging inside. "There's a party being thrown for you and Kakarot that I'm rather enjoying despite the fact that you're missing."

She crossed her arms. "Is he there?"

"Of course he is along with his peasant family…" Vegeta was so annoyed. Kakarot's mother was especially loud and his father was actually trying to make peace. It was sickening.

Cerina felt awkward with her brother in her office. After all, he never really respected her job and what she did. He wouldn't like that she acted out her authority when it trampled on his, but she had to just push through it. "Vegeta, I just thought you should know that we just killed Kale."

His eyed widened and his nostrils flared up. He was so angry that he could have blasted her or at least choked her! "You have no right—"

"I'm the head of the Task Force," she spoke firmly. "I have all authority to take swift justice on those who would disrupt the peace."

'_Blast! I can't believe this woman killed one of my favorite men. Well, I know she didn't do it, the little weakling. She must have had Soko kill him. She must suspect that Kale poisoned Fenn. I know that Kale wouldn't have talked. Besides, even if he did, there's nothing she can do against me.' _ "Why?"

"Because Fenn was forced into heat. Kale was behind it, but I don't believe he could have done everything on his own."

He cocked his brow and then smirked arrogantly. "Are you accusing me of something, Little Sister?" He literally was untouchable. She was just a woman and third born. He was the heir to his father's great empire. She couldn't lead anything. She was too weak and softhearted. She wouldn't even be alive if he wouldn't have asked his father to spare her life for the sake of their mother.

"You were really trying to get Kale to win." Cerina knew that she couldn't make a move against her brother, but there were other ways to make him sweat. "Maybe you told Bulma to have her boyfriend steal my pheromones from Bell's office."

Vegeta was not surprised that Bulma was mentioned, but he was quite intrigued about Yamcha's believed involvement. "What does Yamcha have to do with anything?"

Cerina looked confused. _'He genuinely doesn't seem to know anything about Yamcha. He can't confirm it? What should I do?'_

Then to solve her dilemma, Raditz quickly came in the room. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, Prince and Princess, but Bell came up with the evidence that you needed. There's at least a dozen connections to Yamcha and Puar's identities, including the night that he met Bulma."

Cerina was sure, but she just didn't feel good about it. She saw how Bulma was with him and they actually seemed to be genuinely happy together. "It's him…"

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked anxiously. _'I've been waiting for a reason to kill him!'_

"Yamcha is the leader of the Wolf Tribe." Cerina eyed Vegeta carefully. "You really didn't know?"

"No. I didn't." He slowly began to smile. It was the perfect excuse to destroy her worthless boyfriend. He would never get to touch Bulma with his unworthy human hands again. All he had to do was make sure that he had the honor of killing such a fool. _ 'But I have to make sure that I'm the one who destroys him.' _

Vegeta had to catch himself and it was easy once he recalled that Bulma was in trouble, especially if she was a conspirator. "Bulma probably doesn't know either. She would have told me." He couldn't believe that she didn't. He was quite offended by it. If he wasn't so proud, he could admit to himself that he was a little hurt.

Cerina didn't trust her brother, not when it came to Bulma. "And maybe you're just protecting her." She got up from her seat. "We'll finish our conversation later. I have an arrest to make."

She began to walk with Raditz, but Vegeta followed behind quickly and caught up. "I'm coming with you."

Cerina was suspicious, but allowed it. It's not like she could order him to go away. "Fine. I may have to arrest you next, Brother." Arti, Bell, and Soko also accompanied Cerina. Everyone who saw them all together knew that something big was about to go down. When they arrived at the palace in the main ballroom where Kakarot's celebration was being held, everything came to a pause.

Kakarot knew that something had to be going on, but he couldn't help but try to speak with Cerina after she stormed away upset. "Cerina—"

"Not now, Kakarot." She brushed right past him. She didn't mean to be rude, but she had to be in a different mindset. What she was about to do was not easy whether Bulma was innocent or not.

When Bulma and Yamcha noticed Cerina, they were both worried internally, but they were both such skillful masters at manipulation that they didn't even make an expression until Cerina marched right up to the two of them and Raditz began to cuff Yamcha. Bulma was about to fight him off, but Soko pushed her back. "Yamcha," Cerina said, "you're under arrest for—"

"We don't tolerate thieves in our empire." Vegeta quickly placed his hand on Yamcha's chest before anyone could stop him. However, he did have enough time to see that panic in Yamcha's eyes just before he smirked.

"Vegeta, nooooooooooooo!" Bulma screamed with everything that she had, but the sound didn't come out fast enough to stop Vegeta from putting a hole right through the man she had shared everything with.

"What is the meaning of this?" King Vegeta barked. It's not like he cared that Yamcha was dead, but it was ridiculous enough that he was trying to make nice with Bardock and his family. Now he had a dead body on his hands and Bulma sobbing miserably on the floor over a dead fool. She didn't even cry like that over her father.

"Vegeta!" Cerina angrily punched her brother in the chest. "What is wrong with you?" She was about to hit him again, but Kakarot quickly came behind her and pulled her off of her brother so they could at least figure out what was going on.

"He needed to die for his crimes!" Vegeta yelled to his sister, but he also looked to Bulma. It was her fault that Yamcha had to die. She should have known better.

"What has he done?" Cellena asked.

Cerina saw Bulma's face and her heart felt like it was being crushed. "He's the leader of the Wolf Tribe..."

King Vegeta didn't understand what the big fuss was all about. "Then what's it matter if your brother killed him?"

Bulma had thrown herself on top of Yamcha's body while she sobbed heavily. He was the only person that she had opened up to about what had happened while she was gone for five years. He was the only person she could trust. No one else knew about her beloved. She genuinely cared about him. She really did! "Yamcha, please don't die!"

"Bulma…" Queen Cellena bent down to Bulma's side and gently began to pull Bulma away from Yamcha's bloody and lifeless body. She hadn't seen her that distraught since she banished her and it began to bring back terrible memories for Cellena. She was glad that Yamcha made her so happy. If he was a thief, he had to die, but she didn't want Bulma's heart to be broken all over again. "He's gone."

"No…" She couldn't believe that she was so hurt because of Yamcha's death and though she knew what Vegeta was capable of, she was shocked that he would do such a thing. She was so furious with Vegeta! She had never been so angry with him. She escaped Cellena's slight grip so she could lunge at Vegeta, but Cellena was quick and held her back at the last second. Bulma screamed and struggled to break free to at least slap Vegeta, but she couldn't reach him. "You did this to hurt me!"

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away from Bulma. He didn't want to see her like that. "He's a thief," he said stubbornly.

"No. He's not." She shook her head. "I would have known. He didn't do this. You're all lying!"

"Isn't she…" Arti looked around the room at everyone watching Bulma have a hysterical breakdown. It was kind of too convincing not to be real. "Isn't she behind all this?"

Cerina was fighting off her tears. She never meant to hurt her like that. If she would have known what Vegeta was planning to do, then she would have forced him to stay behind. She didn't want to be used in their sick and twisted love games! But what did it matter? Exposing Yamcha as the Wolf Tribe leader meant his death anyway. Whether it was drawn out or done quickly didn't matter. At least Cerina didn't have to torture him to find Puar. But there was still one more horrible thing she had to do before she could go to her room and cry in her shower. "Bulma, you're under arrest for suspicion of aiding him."

Bulma didn't even react to being arrested, not even when Raditz placed the cuffs around her wrists. She was still freaking out about Yamcha and screaming his name.

Cellena's heart couldn't take it. "Cerina—"

"I'm doing my job, Mother." Cerina looked her mother in the eye sternly. "Let me do my job."

Cellena didn't want to let her daughter take Bulma away, but she did do her job well. It wasn't right for her to stand in her daughter's way, so she stood aside. "Do what you must."

Cerina motioned for her crew to leave. Arti and Raditz took care of Yamcha's body while Soko began to take Bulma away. But Bulma didn't leave quietly. "Yamcha…No!" She struggled to go to him once more, but Soko held her tight. Bulma screamed bloodthirsty rage. "I'll never forgive you for this, Vegeta. Never!"

All eyes were on Vegeta. Mostly everyone there knew that there was something going on between the two of them and those workers who didn't know certainly had an impression now. Vegeta felt uncomfortable, but eventually shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Isn't this a party? Let's eat some cake."

Cellena and King Vegeta looked to each other. Something had to be said to their son and their daughter, but they certainly didn't feel like it at the moment and awkwardly let the party continue as soon as someone came to mop up Yamcha's blood.

Summer was horrified that her children had witnessed such a thing. She was horrified that she witnessed such a thing! "Kids, I think we're gonna go home now…" She noticed that Kara was alone in a corner and appeared to be talking to herself. "I wonder what's going on…"

"I'm sorry," she said to Goku. "I tried."

Goku nodded his head, but he was still so upset about his friend killing another friend. _"I know you did, Kara."_

Kara frowned. She felt like she had failed him, but she wouldn't give up hope for her brother! "There's still time for Bulma to change."

Goku was the most skeptical about that, even if his Bulma was his oldest friend. _"If they don't kill her first..."_

Kakarot saw Cerina standing alone in a corner holding her stomach as if she was about to puke. Her eyes were watery. He was surprised that she didn't cry seeing how emotionally scarred she looked. He really couldn't blame her. It had been an awful day and he hadn't made it any better. But they were at a party to celebrate their union and she had missed a majority of it. He was miserable without her. He had to do something, so he marched right over to her. "Cerina, can we talk?"

She looked at his big, innocent eyes and they were ones that she didn't really recognize. She was about to cave, but she just couldn't emotionally deal with everything. "I really would like to be alone right now. This has been the most excruciating day of my life and…I just need to be alone."

Bardock and Colleen saw how miserable the new couple looked, especially when Cerina rushed away and left Kakarot looking like an idiot. The two of them joined their son's side. Colleen tried to be sympathetic, but she ended up slapping her son in the back of the head. "What did you do?"

Kakarot was too depressed to be angry about his mother's affectionate violence. "I messed up…Bad."

"So?" Bardock crossed his arms and looked indignant. "She's yours!"

His was right. He wanted to respect Cerina's feelings after he had caused her such pain, but he nearly died to win that tournament. He trained for a year. Going into heat for her turned his entire life upside down. He had to drop his best friend and he nearly lost his mind in the process. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Do what I do with your mother when she's upset with me." Bardock smirked. "I take her."

Kakarot looked to his mother and was surprised to see that she wasn't the least bit offended by his father's chauvinistic attitidue. If anything, she seemed really turned on by it. _'Maybe he's right. She is mine after all.'_

* * *

><p>Cerina gave some orders to her team. They were supposed to raid Yamcha's house, his financial records, and even talk to his baseball team members. They had to find Puar so they could end the madness! Soko was supposed to talk to Basila so a press statement could be made about the Wolf Tribe finally coming to an end. She would deal with Bulma later. She just had to be detained for as long as Cerina needed to clear her mind.<p>

'_How could all this have happened?_' Fenn was safe, but she wasn't sure if Fenn would ever be able to get over her and love someone else ever again. It wasn't hers or his fault, but she still felt responsible. Bell must have understood what was going on, but did she secretly hate her? How could they ever be together? And clearly Soko must have had some kind of twisted feelings for Fenn. Cerina didn't like them, but she didn't have the right to stand in their way either.

Then there was Bulma. The way she cried over Yamcha was just too real. _'She must have really loved him. Is she playing me? It seemed too sincere. She was so mad at Vegeta. And it didn't even seem like she knew Yamcha was a thief.'_ Cerina was just all messed up in her head. She didn't even want to think about how angry she was with Kakarot.

When she stepped out of the shower, she wrapped herself up in a towel and just stared at herself in the mirror for a while. She was supposed to be bonding with her mate and yet she was miserable and alone. _'I've waited all of this time and I manage to screw it up.'_ She wiped her oncoming tears and came out to her room.

"Cerina…" Kakarot didn't want to seem like her stalker like he did before, but he felt like he had a right to wait for her on her bed.

Cerina clutched onto her towel on instinct. She remembered what happened the last time, but then she questioned whether it was right to hold back. She wasn't sure if she wanted to deny him or if she had the energy to be angry at him. There was just too much going on. She couldn't deal. "Kakarot, please—"

"I nearly died today to have you, Cerina." He stood up and swaggered over to her. He smirked when he saw that she tensed up and gulped. He knew that she was nervous, but he was confident that she was already in the palm of his hands. "That has to count for something."

It did mean something to her, but Kakarot fought for a lot of reasons. Winning against Fenn was revenge for their fight long ago. She wasn't the only reason to compete. She didn't even know if she was at the top of the list. "Fighting means nothing to a Saiyan. Getting past your pride means everything. I need you to be completely honest with me and I mean completely honest."

Kakarot was hesitant, but nodded. "Alright."

Her chest immediately began to ache. "Do you love Chi-Chi?"

Kakarot did not want to speak about his stupid emotions! But it was clear that he was mating to an emotional person and he just had to get over it. He knew how long it took for his father to mate his mother and how it affected Raditz when he was small. He preferred family in a traditional sense: a mother, a father, and some kids. The kids was way in the future, but it had to start somewhere.

"In a way," he admitted. "Of course I do, but I'm not in love with her."

Even that hurt her to hear, but she needed to know. "And are you in love with me?"

Kakarot laughed to himself, because he couldn't believe how foolish she was being. "I am going to say this and it'll only be this one time. After this, you have to just remember this and be okay with it. I'm not ever saying it again. This has to be enough. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He gently placed his hands on the side of her face and stared deeply into her dark and lovely eyes. "I love you." Kakarot saw the redness in her cheeks and felt it in his own. He felt incredibly shy all of the sudden, but he knew that he had to finish his confession. "I love you more than anything, Cerina, and I only did what I did because I was afraid of losing you. I may not always do the right thing. I'm not perfect and I'm not as good as you." He smirked sexily. "I will always do whatever I have to in order to have you."

Cerina buried her head in his chest. "I wanna trust you—"

He lifted her chin up with his finger. "I'll never hurt you again—not intentionally." Whether she was ready or not, he kissed her succulent lips. He wanted to always have the taste of her on his lips and tongue every day for the rest of his life. He truly would do anything to have her. "Cerina, you are my mate. You are the woman I am about to bond with. I am worthy of you."

Something about his confession sent shivers down her spine and Cerina began to tingle all over her body. "I know." Her hands snaked their way from up his chest and around his neck. As she stared into his eyes, she suddenly wasn't afraid. He wasn't like her brother or her father and he was as good as she expected. She just had to show him. "I know you are."

The two of them collided into one another and gave into their desires that had driven them every day for the past year or so. Together while they made precious and sweet love together, they swore an oath to trust and honor each other with everything that they had. Kakarot opened himself up to her and she fully gave herself to him. And when they had finished making love and his heart was pressed up against her chest, he broke his agreement. "I love you."

She smiled and kissed his bare and muscular chest. "I thought you only were going to say it once."

"That was before…" He loved kissing every part of her body, even her shoulders. Every bit of her was smooth and perfect. She was divine. "I don't mind saying it anymore." He was too lost in her eyes to care about his pride. She was his world. He didn't know if it was because they had bonded or if she was just that good.

"I don't wanna leave this bed." Cerina kissed his neck. He had definitely rubbed a little bit of himself on her. Since they were bonded, she was in tuned with all of the naughty desires he had been having for her and she was intrigued and wanted to please him in every way possible.

Kakarot's finger trailed down her back until he reached her tail. He began to stroke her soft furr and she purred softly in his ear. "Was that too much?"

"No," she smirked and kissed his lips again. "It was just right."

Kakarot didn't know if he would ever be able to stop making love to Cerina. Every time he kissed her, he could feel how much she wanted him to love her and it only made him fall in deeper. His emotions were high and shared with her. Never had he felt someone understand him that deeply. For the first time in either of their lives, they felt complete.

It was pure perfection.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** Yay! They bonded :) I've been waiting a long time to write this. But in the next chapter, I'm gonna reveal who Fenn was so madly in love with, so if you've got a good guess, you had better post 'em!

And don't forget about **Sunrise Sunset** if you're looking for a good read! Until next time!


	38. Chapter 38: Road to be King

**Q:** What did you mean by "Fighting means nothing to a Saiyan?"

**A:** I meant that Saiyans fight so much that Kakarot fighting so hard for Cerina didn't mean that he loved her more than anything, because Saiyans love to fight so he could have fought in the tournament just to fight or for honor. Fighting is the easy thing. Cerina needed him to drop his pride and just tell her how he felt about her.

**Q:** Why can't Kakarot turn into a Super Saiyan? Is it a mental block?

**A:** Everyone who is strong enough in the story and hasn't transformed with the exception of Cerina, hasn't transformed because of some kind of a mental block.

**Q:** Is Kakarot a Super Saiyan or a False Super Saiyan?

**A:** False.

**Q:** What about Gohan? Is he born?

**A:** Gohan is born and you will see him in the next chapter.

**Q:** Are you going to make real the theory that half Saiyans are more powerful than full-blooded?

**A:** I don't think human blood makes you automatically stronger. I mean if Cassava and Yamcha had a baby, it would so not be a big deal. We'll see. Raditz has half-breed twins, but they're not stronger than Kara. I think it's circumstantial, like whose kid it is and their environment and who trained them. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten had incredible potential, but their father's were Goku and Vegeta.

Chapter 38

I do not own DBZ

Kakarot discovered something very quickly within his first few days of being mated with Cerina: he was a sex addict. They barely moved from their bed. They never left Cerina's room. Food had to be delivered to them and they lost track of the days. Someone came in to change the sheets, but Kakarot pulled Cerina into a couch and made out with her until they had the chance to ruin the bed again after the maid had left. Every time Cerina got into the shower, Kakarot came in with her. Every time she tried to put on clothes, he ripped them off. They tired each other out, but they would at least lay naked until they caught their breath.

They knew it had to be somewhere around the eighth day when they had servants bring them ice cream. They curled together in the bed and they ate their ice cream and shared with each other as well. Kakarot dripped some chocolate on Cerina and used it as an excuse to taste her shoulder. "I thought you were going to try and restrain yourself," she said. "We have to leave here sometime."

"Why?" he moaned. "I want to be here forever."

Cerina smiled. Her life had never quite been so perfect, but she knew that outside of her room, there was drama waiting and she couldn't avoid it forever. "I would love that too, but I kind of left Bulma rotting in prison after I let my psychotic brother kill her boyfriend."

"Soko knows what to do. Besides, I'm sure Fenn is better by now and leading the team."

"Maybe, or maybe he's worse and he's mute from screaming my name so many times." As hurtful as Bulma's condition was, it was worse to think about Fenn and how insane she had made him.

"Don't worry about those things." Kakarot kissed her arm. He really didn't want her to leave.

"What about training?" she asked. "I know you wanna get back to training."

He smirked. "We can train in here."

She laughed. "We aren't going to be able to keep our hands off of each other, Kakarot. No. I have to get to work and you have to become a Super Saiyan."

"You're right." Kakarot did have to get back to his training. He couldn't let Cerina become a distraction for him. "But one more time, Cerina. Just once more!"

She was about to give in to his adorable smile, but her bedroom doors burst open and Basila came inside. "Sorry for the intrusion, but your mother told me to do it."

Cerina pulled up her sheet to cover herself. "It was just a small vacation."

"It's been ten days!"

"Ten days?" Kakarot asked. "No wonder why I'm starving. We haven't ordered enough food to accommodate this much sex for ten days!"

Cerina chuckled. She thought her mate was adorable and humorous. "I swear we're getting up and dressed and we'll do it without having sex again."

"Good, because if you don't interrogate Bulma, I'm afraid Queen Cellena is going to let her go." Basila had no problem letting Cerina know how much she disagreed with that decision with her facial expressions.

"Why?" Cerina barked. "She shouldn't interfere with my work!"

"Bulma hasn't opened up to anyone about her involvement with Yamcha. She just keeps denying everything. Now she wants to speak to your mother." Basila admired her queen greatly, but she could be naïve or overprotective when it came to Bulma and Vegeta. "You know how she has a soft spot for her."

'_I don't want Bulma to suffer any more than what she has, but I have to get to the truth. Vegeta killed Yamcha and we may never find Puar. The Wolf Tribe helped The Red Ribbon Army and I still need to find Dr. Gero and dismantle them once and for all.'_ "I'll do something."

"Plus we have to finish planning Kakarot's induction ceremony," Basila said. "Then there's your home—"

"Our home?" Kakarot asked with a smile. "We haven't even talked about a home." A home would be nice, but so was the palace!

"Queen Cellena figured you wouldn't want to stay in the palace…Or maybe it was that she thought King Vegeta wouldn't want you to screw his daughter under his roof every day, so she started construction on a lovely home for the both of you."

Kakarot was very pleased. Queen Cellena had excellent taste. "Okay. Let's start our day then."

Cerina locked herself in her bathroom so she could actually take a shower. When she got out, she had to dodge Kakarot to keep him from pulling her towel off and then she shoved him in the bathroom himself. When Kakarot got out, his Task Force uniform was waiting for him and Cerina was already dressed in hers. "You're back on the team," she told Kakarot.

He pouted and began to moan like a child. "Does that mean I have to take orders from Soko?"

She shrugged. "I guess until you're an official prince. She's my number two and your brother is right behind her."

Kakarot rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "That's just great."

Cerina and Kakarot rushed over to the Task Force headquarters and they were greeted happily by their team, especially Fenn. As soon as Cerina saw him, she rushed into his arms. "I can't believe you're here! Are you okay?"

Fenn inhaled her scent slowly to be sure, but there didn't seem to be any effects. She smelled nice, but no more than usual. "I'm fine. It's good to see you." He didn't even want to kill Kakarot…Maybe punch him in the face for nearly killing him, but not for shacking up with his best friend for ten days.

"Bulma said she's done talking," Arti said.

"Well, what did she say?" Cerina asked. "She didn't admit to anything?"

"Well," Bell said, "she claimed that Yamcha sought her out—"

"That's consistent with what she told us. That doesn't mean that she was always unaware of what Yamcha did or that she didn't have him steal the pheromones."

"But it does make sense if Yamcha used her," said a little voice in the room.

Kakarot saw little feet kicking from a rolling chair that was facing the other way. He got up and spun it to see his little sister. "Kara, what are you doing here?"

She smiled and held her head up proudly. "I'm Bulma's moral compass."

Kakarot snickered. "Her what?"

"It's weird," Fenn said, "Bulma wouldn't say anything until Kara spoke with her."

'_That is weird. They don't have any sort of connection.'_ "Can you read her mind?" Kakarot asked.

"Nope. I don't know why, but I can't."

"That's troubling…" Kakarot didn't get it. _'Hiding thoughts is one thing but Kara can't read it at all?'_

Cerina took a deep breath. She had been dreading speaking to Bulma, but she was the leader and out of all of them, she knew Bulma the best. "I'm gonna go speak to her." She turned to Kakarot for strength and he offered a supportive smile that gave her enough courage to step inside of Bulma's prison cell so they could speak.

Bulma had on a pair of standard energy shackles that she shouldn't have been able to break out of. She was sitting in the corner of the room huddled up. She looked restless and emotionally drained. She definitely wasn't all there, but she managed a tiny smile for her adoptive sister. "Hi, Cerina. How was your honeymoon?"

Cerina suddenly felt incredibly guilty again. "Excellent. Thank you for asking."

Bulma nodded. It was to be expected that Cerina had an amazing time. She had liked Kakarot all of her life. She tried so hard to get him to like her. Of course Cerina got everything that Bulma always wanted. "Your friends are concerned because I won't tell them my alibi for the time I disappeared at the tournament."

"That is disconcerting, Bulma. Why won't you tell them?"

Bulma looked up at the camera and paused. "Turn off the cameras. No one else can hear this but you."

Cerina looked to the camera and nodded. She knew the others were watching, probably anxiously, but the green light did turn off seconds after she gave the command. "Go ahead, Bulma." She took a seat on Bulma's bed and gently touched her knee. "You can trust me."

Bulma knew that there was a chance that the light could have just turned off but the camera could have still been on, but she figured Cerina didn't have it in her to be that devious. She trusted that the girl was completely honest. "I wanted to watch the tournament with Yamcha, because I didn't want to sit there and see Vegeta and Cassava together while I had no one. Then there were all those guys fighting over you…" She shied her eyes away from Cerina. "I guess I was jealous."

Cerina jerked her head back in surprise. "You were jealous?"

"I wanted to find Yamcha," she said. "I had a tracker in his phone in case Vegeta ever decided to kill him. I wanted to keep him safe…" Her voice began to break up. She blinked several times to fight off her tears, but one slipped out anyway.

Cerina's heart broke for the poor girl. She remembered when Bulma told her that she loved Vegeta. She believed her and thought it was so romantic. _'How could my brother break her heart like this?' _ "Where was he?"

"He was in the palace." She wiped her face dry. "I asked him why and he said he was looking for me. It didn't make sense, but I went along with it so we could have a quickie in my room." She laughed a little embarrassed from admitting that to her.

"And then what happened? You disappeared later as well."

"Vegeta saw Yamcha leave my room and he was angry. Later, he and I ditched Cassava to go talk and he came onto me. He told me that he would kill Yamcha if we stayed together. He still wanted me for himself."

Cerina noticed how uncomfortable Bulma seemed to be. Cerina wasn't very comfortable talking about it either. "And then what happened? You were gone for a while, Bulma."

"We did end up watching the tournament together, but…"

Cerina gasped silently to herself. "You have sex with him." It was bad enough that Bulma did love Vegeta and she cared so much for Yamcha, but it dawned on Cerina just how heartbroken she must have been that Vegeta would be so cruel after they had just physically expressed what they meant to one another. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't know." Bulma had to take a moment to compose herself, because she literally couldn't breathe through her tears. "I didn't want to hurt Yamcha, but I wanted to calm Vegeta down so he wouldn't kill him. Then I guess I still love Vegeta. I find it hard to resist him."

She laughed pathetically. "You know I lost my virginity to him when I was a little kid. It was the day my father died."

Cerina went back mentally to how long ago it was and her eyes bucked. "Why so young?" Cerina couldn't stomach it at fifteen, despite having an idea how great it was going to be. There are just some things you're not ready to do until you're older.

Bulma shrugged. "Because I wanted him to love me, and I thought sex was the only way."

Cerina literally felt like she was going to puke. She didn't know that Bulma was so insecure. She made Cerina feel insecure for so much of her life, but maybe that was done unintentionally or intentionally because of her own personal demons. But Vegeta certainly didn't make it any better by sleeping with other girls. He truly could be despicable. "Why were you so desperate for my brother to love you?"

"Because I wanted to be one of you. But look what all of you have brought me! Rotting in this prison cell is nothing compared to what I went through in the five years I was banished. I come back home and my boyfriend only used me to steal some jewels from the palace. He was the only one I was ever completely honest with and he used me…"

"Why have you been opening up to Kara?"

"She said that she had a friend—Goku—that knew me from another life. She said that he said that I loved my life and that I was good there. Where he's from, it's gotta be better than here."

Cerina was trembling. Once she noticed, she forced herself to stop, but she knew that if she stayed there any longer and listened to her she was going to break her composure and cry in front of her and she couldn't do that. "I suspect that my mother is busy, but she'll be here. I'll make sure of it." Cerina got up and walked out without saying another word.

Kakarot, Raditz, Bell, Fenn, and Kara were both waiting right by the door when Cerina came out dying of suspense. "Well?" Kakarot asked.

Cerina shook her head. "I'm too close to this."

"Your mother can't talk to Bulma!" Bell said. "She'll just let her go."

Cerina knew that Bell was right, but what could she do? Cerina couldn't honestly tell if Bulma was lying and even if she discovered flaws in her story and decided that she was guilty, she couldn't kill her. Even if she wanted to, her mother and brother wouldn't let her.

"Bulma can change," Kara begged. "Give her a chance!"

Everyone looked at Kara's hopeful and bright eyes and they just didn't give into the optimism so easily.

"Come on, Kara. Let's go home." Raditz patted Kara on the shoulder. "Kakarot, you must come for dinner when you get the chance. Mother has been pestering me nonstop."

Kakarot smiled awkwardly and nodded. He could only imagine what sort of things she had to say. It's not like he had any details of a vacation to explain.

"But Father did want to speak to you about something. He said it was urgent."

'_Urget? This should be interesting. The only thing urgent to Father is dinner time.'_ "I'll teleport to him immediately."

"I'll come with you," Cerina said. "I'd love to see your family."

"It's private…" Raditz said.

Cerina looked to Kakarot to see what he would say about it. Kakarot was getting the impression that she was actually testing him. Was there really anything private? If he could know something, shouldn't she know it as well? "I'll be right back, Cerina. I promise." And then he left. Cerina felt a bit slighted, but she didn't take it too personally. She was sure he would he would explain later.

* * *

><p>"Father!" Kakarot said as he caught his parents training together outside. It was such a relief considering what they could have been doing.<p>

Colleen stopped fighting as soon as she saw her boy. She almost hugged him, but she restrained herself. "How have you been? Have you been eating well? Is she pregnant yet?"

"Woah!" Two seconds back with his mother and his head was already spinning. "I've been great and no, Cerina is not pregnant to our knowledge and hopefully won't be for a while."

Bardock was glad to see his boy again. There had been quite the development and he was dying to talk to him, but he knew better than to interrupt a Saiyan couple during their first encounter. "Remember when I tried to see the future with Broly?"

"If you mean when you lost your memories and almost killed all of us, of course I do, Father. Nothing good came out of it except for your new power."

"Not exactly," Colleen said with a smile. "Your father has been having dreams about his visions."

"Really?" Kakarot was suddenly intrigued. "What do you know?"

"It's all fragments and pieces and not all of it is clear, but I did see one part of the battle, Kakarot." Bardock perhaps should have had some remorse considering that his family was joined with King Vegeta's, but he really did hate that dick. "Broly is going to kill King Vegeta."

Kakarot wasn't even going to try and pretend to not be happy about that. "And are there any other casualties?"

Bardock was hesitant. He had a bad feeling, but he couldn't make out anything clear. He was just certain that King Vegeta was going to die. "I'm not sure, but we have to make plans with what we know."

"Plans for what?"

"You saw what Prince Vegeta did to that human," Colleen said.

"The thief?" Kakarot shrugged. "Yeah, that sucks for Bulma—who may be guilty of conspiring with him—but that doesn't mean that he didn't deserve to die. He stole the Task Force suits for the Red Ribbon Army and had them replaced. Cerina nearly died and half the planet went up in flames!" Clearly at Kakarot's and Cerina's party was the wrong place to execute Yamcha, but he really didn't care that he died.

"And now you'll never get to question Yamcha about that event!" Colleen pointed out. "Prince Vegeta is brash and cruel."

"I saw a vision of him destroying countless worlds and enjoying every second of it, Kakarot." Bardock knew what it was like to love killing so much. He used to be like that, but Prince Vegeta was different. Bardock had nothing when he raged out against the world. Vegeta had everything and yet it still wasn't enough. "He has an incredible bloodlust. Something has to be done about him."

"So what?" Kakarot asked. "Do you want me to kill him or are you saying that Broly needs to destroy him too?" Kakarot certainly didn't care if Prince Vegeta died as well, but he didn't know about doing it himself and upsetting Cerina and her family.

"Goku has been communicating with Kara," Bardock said. "In his world, Yamcha was a friend. He wanted Kara's help to communicate with Yamcha to get him to change."

Kakarot rolled his eyes and it was on purpose and over dramatic with a groan attached to it. "I think I know where this is going." He had heard stories about his naïve doppelganger and how he would show mercy to his enemies and how it backfired just about every time, especially when it came to Vegeta, but he happened to also be the exception as well. "He wants to save Vegeta?"

"And Bulma…" Bardock felt uncomfortable as well, but he had changed the entire world and rearranged Goku's entire life. He owed him something.

"It's impossible." Kakarot folded his arms and shook his head. "Not gonna happen, at least not in the case of Vegeta, and Bulma is no better. Did you hear what she did to the Red Ribbon Army when she went undercover?" Kakarot was privy to that information when he studied some of the Task Force files when he first joined and he was shocked about what he learned. "She's devious."

"Raditz changed for the better here in our world." That didn't mean a whole lot to his family, but Bardock saw how his eldest was and there was a big change.

"Father, I'm not nearly as naïve as Goku so—"

"I promised him that I would try." Goku went to Kara because he thought she was the only one who would try. Well, Bardock wanted to prove his boy wrong! "If we can reach Bulma, we may be able to reach Vegeta."

"And what if your plan fails and they're just gonna always be evil jerks?"

Colleen placed her hands on her son's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Then we're expecting you to do what you have to in order to keep Vegeta from ascending to the throne after his father dies."

Kakarot saw beaming pride from his mother's eyes and when he looked to his father, he had the same look as well. "You want me to be king?"

"It's better for everyone." Colleen figured she could mostly trust her friend, Cellena, but she was sick of wondering if King Vegeta was going to do something stupid that would endanger her family. She wanted security. "Do you think you're up to the task?"

'_King? Yeah, I like giving orders, but that's a lot of responsibility and I'd rather just concentrate on becoming a Super Saiyan. But if anyone can manage to do it all, it's me._' "I suppose I am." He smirked. "King Kakarot!"

It would certainly be the proper revenge that he wanted on King Vegeta, but he did have his woman to consider. She would make a great queen, but Kakarot was concerned about how he would get there. "I don't know how comfortable Cerina would be with taking her brother's birthright."

"Make her comfortable," Bardock insisted.

'_Easier said than done…'_ "I've gotta get back and see her. I'll see you both later." He quickly teleported back to Cerina, who was speaking with her team. As soon as she saw him, she stopped talking and waited for Kakarot to give an explanation as to what happened. Kakarot just laughed to himself. "We'll talk about it later in private."

Cerina was trusting of her mate, though she felt he was trying to keep something hidden. "Alright.

Raditz had not yet left, but Kara knew that they were about to, so she pulled Fenn's pants leg to get his attention. "Bye, Fenn!" Kara said.

He smiled at his little admirer. "Bye, Kara."

"And by the way…" She smiled and became excited. "I don't care if you can't bond with anyone. I'll love you forever!"

Raditz's eyes bucked and he quickly covered Kara's mouth. "Sorry! Don't mind her. She's just a child." He quickly teleported them away before she could embarrass him any further.

Fenn was a little shaken by another confession by Kara, but he was literally shaken when Cerina began to panic and tug on his arm. "What did she mean by that? You can't bond with anyone? Ever?"

Bell sighed heavily. She knew that Cerina was not going to be happy. "Let's go out to lunch. I'll explain everything."

Cerina was uneasy, but nodded. "Fine." She looked to her mate. "What do you say?"

"You go ahead," he said before eyeing Fenn suspiciously. "I wanna have lunch with Fenn."

Fenn curiously cocked his brow. "Okay…"

Fenn invited Kakarot over to his home. He had downsized from his mansion since he didn't quite have the heart to get more servants to stay with him. He just had a maid that came in every so often, but he kept the house pretty tidy himself. Besides, he was usually at Task Force headquarters while he was on earth. It was still a spacious home for one person and he did keep his refrigerator fully stocked. Kakarot was surprised to learn that Fenn could cook. It wasn't anything gourmet. It was just some barbeque, but he did have a delicious chipotle sauce. They ate outside on Fenn's deck and when they had eaten enough, they finally decided to get down to business. "So what's this about, Kakarot?"

Kakarot leaned back into his chair and smirked. "I just wanna make sure you're not gonna try to kill me and take my woman."

Fenn laughed to himself. He could certainly understand Kakarot's concern. "No. Bell cured me."

Kakarot cocked his brow, remembering how Fenn beat going into heat the first time. "And how did she manage to do that?" he asked with a naughty smirk.

* * *

><p>"Fenn's case was the worst I had ever seen and my serum wasn't working," Bell said to Princess Cerina as they ate in a private room in the palace. They were brought lots of delicious sandwiches, fruit, vegetables, and teas. It was a lot of food, but still light for a Saiyan lunch. "I tried, Cerina. I really did. Then I tried the natural way and after I exhausted the possibility—"<p>

"Wait!" Cerina's mind was blown. "What do you mean 'the natural way' Bell?"

* * *

><p>"You slept with Bell?" Kakarot blurted out while sort of laughing.<p>

Fenn nodded and seemed completely unashamed. "I sure did."

Kakarot's mouth had dropped. He just couldn't fathom that the nerdy scientist on the Task Force was no longer a virgin and was deflowered by the most desirable man on the planet. "How many times?"

Fenn finished popping what was left of his hotdog in his mouth before casually answering. "How many times can you fit sex in three days?"

Kakarot slapped his leg in excitement. "That's hysterical!" He just couldn't imagine it. "And did she tattoo your name on her chest or something ridiculous?"

"What do you mean?"

Kakarot shook his head in disbelief. "She's in love with you! You can't just sleep with a girl that's in love with you and think it's then end." Kakarot had his experience with obsessive women and Chi-Chi wasn't the only one. But Chi-Chi was the only one he had slept with and though it was great, he knew that he ended up really hurting her because he finally conceded and dumped her.

Fenn was hesitant, but finally shrugged his shoulders. "I don't wanna sound like a dick, Kakarot, but everyone is in love with me. It comes with the territory of being a good looking prodigy with a brain."

"You do sound like a dick."

"But you know that I'm right!"

Kakarot didn't really think what Fenn was saying was that bad. After all, it was simply the truth. "I do also share some of the burden, yes." _'Not to your extent with the ladies though…' _ "This is gonna get messy."

"No. It's not."

"You took total advantage of this girl's feelings."

"She took advantage of me!" Fenn yelled.

* * *

><p>"You took advantage of his condition?" Cerina yelled. She would have been more appalled if she wasn't so shocked.<p>

"Total advantage!" Bell was excited and happy, so she had to calm herself down so she wouldn't sound like a complete and total heathen. "I'm ashamed of myself. I really am." A smile started to slowly crack. "I mean, I should be. I really should be." Then she couldn't hold in her happiness. "But I'm not. It was totally awesome!"

"Bell!" Cerina reached across the table and lightly slapped her friend in the arm. "I can't believe you."

* * *

><p>"How did it happen?" Kakarot asked intrigued.<p>

Fenn leaned back in his chair and stroked his chin as he thought. "Well, it was two days after the tournament and I was still pretty obsessed with Cerina, but not foaming at the mouth crazy since her scent was away from me. I was still…" He struggled with the wording, feeling embarrassed. After all, Kakarot seemed irritated that Fenn was having sexual fantasies about his mate. "I was riled up to an extent though—_constantly_. Bell was fascinated and started asking questions."

_Fenn was sitting in a private room in a lab while Bell checked over some charts while she sat next to him. "So…While you're like this, are you not interested in other girls?"_

"_Of course I'm still into women in general. It's just…" He began to fiercely blush._

_Bell smiled. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm your doctor."_

_It was hard not to be embarrassed. He really didn't want to explain what he was feeling, but he did trust her. She was his friend and his doctor. But he still couldn't come right out and say it. "You know when you're hungry and you're craving something?"_

"_Oh boy, do I." Bell instinctively bit her lip and leaned in closer to him. If he only knew how much she had desired him so._

"_Well, you can eat and satisfy yourself, but you never quite hit the spot. Just because I want some cake really bad doesn't mean that I don't love pie…" Fenn looked at Bell and realized how she had been looking at him. He was no fool and he was aware that she had a crush on him, but given his circumstances, he actually started to share similar feelings or rather urges._

_Bell giggled to herself. "I'm sorry for asking so many questions, but no one else would ever answer them. I am a scientist. I'm not a boy so I don't know what this is like. I guess I'm lucky in that way."_

"_How so?"_

"_Well, Saiyan males are genetically bred to be attracted to particular scents and once they make that connection, they know where they belong. It's more than attraction. It's about compatibility. What women will mix will with you and create better heirs and so forth. But we women are just breeding machines. We see a sexy fine creature and our lady parts just start going and…" She had to catch herself and stop talking so lustfully at Fenn. She cleared her throat. "Honestly we could have sex with anyone and be happy—if there's no emotional drama involved."_

_Fenn chuckled. "Men are that way too, Bell."_

_She looked confused and then she had an epiphany. It felt like lightning had struck her brain. "Really?"_

"_Really."_

_Bell hadn't really ever thought about trying to seduce a man before. She always figured that a man was supposed to smell her scent and come to her. If no one ever came, she thought she would be undesirable, but perhaps that wasn't the case. Maybe she had been waiting too much. She was a woman. She might not have been cake, but she was a flavorful pie. "So…" She gulped down all over her fears and decided to do something daring. She was wearing a lab coat, but removed it. She knew that wasn't nearly enough. She was wearing a button up sweater that was maybe very unattractive, but she saw Fenn's pupils dilated when she unfastened the top button and she kept going until a nice bit of cleavage was visible. "Does something like this attract you?" _

_Fenn tried to look away, but his eyes were drawn to them. "…Yes."_

_And with that, Bell received the confidence that she had been missing for her entire life. The boy she wanted was in the palm of her hands and he actually thought she was sexy. She couldn't stop and continued unbuttoning her top until she was able to slide it off of her arms and down into the chair. "And does this attract you?"_

"…_Yes…"_

_Bell smirked to herself and stood up. She felt like an entirely different woman the way he was staring at her body. Fenn couldn't say no, he couldn't look away, he was completely bewitched and the power she had over him was addictive. She applied some pressure to her scrunchy in her hair and it flung off and her hair exploded into a beautiful mane. She felt like a lioness and even began to crawl into his bed like she had watched the animals do in a documentary. "And what would happen if I did this?"_

_She had never kissed anyone before, but she boldly dove into his lips. Fenn's responses suddenly returned to him, but it wasn't to push her off, but rather pull her in. She might have been clueless before, but when he got right down to it, Saiyans were just animals and all sex required were good instincts._

"And then it was all over," Fenn said with a smile, remembering the encounter quite fondly. He was a gentleman most of the time, but he was still a Saiyan male.

"Wow!" Kakarot was floored and even very impressed. "I have to give her some credit. I didn't know she had it in her!"

* * *

><p>"So you had sex until I was out of his system?" Cerina asked.<p>

"No." Bell folded her arms, pouted, and slouched down in her chair. "I didn't find out that Fenn was still hot for anything with boobs until later."

"And how did you find out?" Cerina asked worriedly.

* * *

><p>"Soko too?" Kakarot blurted in shock.<p>

Fenn threw up his hands in the air. "I couldn't help it."

Kakarot was still laughing but he cut his eyes at Fenn. "How could you not help it?"

"She attacked me."

"You could have fought her off—"

"Naked!"

"Oh..." Kakarot began snickering again. "I can see how that would be difficult."

"I mean I remained dominate, but I couldn't stop myself." Fenn was a little embarrassed talking about what happened, but at the same time, it was nice to open up to a guy about what he was going through. He certainly couldn't talk to Cerina about things like that. She looked like she was going to die when Soko confronted him in the restaurant and they spoke about their sexual encounter.

"How many times did you sleep with her?"

Fenn smirked a bit naughtily. "How many times can you have sex in twenty hours?"

* * *

><p>Cerina gasped horrified. "That's terrible!"<p>

"Yeah…" Bell thought she was exactly what Fenn needed and she had completely satisfied him. It was a big blow to her pride when she went looking for him—kind of in a needy way—and discovered that he was having sex with Soko. She literally caught them in the bed together. She wanted to hate Fenn for what he had done, but she knew that he was a slave to his hormones. She only hated one person! "So when I discovered them, it didn't go down so pretty."

"What happened?"

"We got into a fight."

* * *

><p>"And Soko beat the snot out of her." Fenn flinched from the gruesome memories.<p>

"Why didn't you stop it?" Kakarot snapped.

Fenn turned bright red before he admitted, "Because I really thought it was hot!"

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Cerina was crossed with Bell for taking advantage of him, but she didn't think she deserved to have her heart broken and her butt whipped.<p>

"Yeah, and I've been training really hard ever since!" She knew she'd probably never be able to catch up to Soko, but she was going to at least do a better job defending herself if she ever got into another brawl with Soko. "But anyway, Fenn was clearly messed up and I had to fix him in order to protect him from that skank! I tried a couple of more tests and deduced that he was still in heat."

* * *

><p>"Cerina's scent was still making me aroused." Fenn was so frustrated when it was all happening to him. It was probably the most frustrating and embarrassing time of his life. He had to keep smelling her clothes and they would watch to see if he was aroused. Then Bell would usually get jealous, but hide it pretty well with her sadness and then she'd try sticking him with another needle and try the process again thirty minutes later. He hated it. The only positive was the sex, but it created a lot of problems.<p>

"The ladies were determined to just make it end the natural way, but I didn't want them to kill each other and I was injected with Cerina's pheromones. I wasn't sure if we could ever make my desire for Cerina go away."

Kakarot felt uncomfortable hearing about Fenn's ordeal. He couldn't imagine what he was actually going through. "So what did Bell do?"

* * *

><p>"Well, I knew that if you bonded to Kakarot, your pheromones that you output to attract males wouldn't be as strong," Bell said. "But Fenn wasn't sure that would be enough."<p>

"Why?"

She shrugged. Fenn was really secretive about his reasons. "I guess because you have super pheromones. Kakarot's dad was still insanely attracted to your mom, right? That's what Raditz told me."

* * *

><p>"Why?" Kakarot was very suspicious of Fenn. <em>'Why would he assume that Cerina bonding to me wouldn't be enough to make him go out of heat? Does he have any evidence that suggests that a bonded Saiyan woman can attract males and make them go into heat?'<em>

"Because…She has very powerful pheromones! I assumed it wouldn't be enough."

Kakarot narrowed his eyes in. _'He's hiding something.' _ "Okay. So how did Bell fix it?"

* * *

><p>"Well," Bell told Cerina, "Kakarot's father stopped being in love with your mother when he bonded with his mate."<p>

"But Fenn isn't mated to anyone." Cerina's eyes slowly began to enlarge until she squealed in excitement that she couldn't contain her body. "Wow! Did you two mate?"

Bell smiled at the thought of it, but it was a sad smile. "No."

* * *

><p>"I didn't mate either of them, though they both actually offered." Both Bell and Soko were arguing with each other. Bell knew that Fenn bonding would stop him from being in heat, so she suggested it and then Soko volunteered and more arguing happened and they almost fought again. "It was weird."<p>

"You're honestly not interested in either of them?" Kakarot found it a little hard to believe. "Soko's got that quiet, hot, anger to her. She's cool and tough." Kakarot would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. She was tall, sleek, and slinder like a human super model, but she was a powerhouse, though he could see that she was perhaps a little too tough sometimes.

"Then Bell is the opposite. She's…Nerdy! Completely nerdy, but I guess it's charming." Kakarot wasn't sure if he would or could be into Bell, but hearing how she seduced Fenn certainly helped her case. She might not have been as pretty as Cerina or as sexy as Soko, but she was cute and had a decent rack. Her body was nicely shaped too, but she didn't usually wear anything that did any favors for her. She had potential though. "You like them both as friends. You've screwed them both. Why not pick one of them?"

Fenn knew that picking Bell or Soko would have been the easier choice. He and Soko had history and he was one of the few men that could probably handle her. He did like making her submit. He could turn her into a different woman and she wasn't always so bad. Bell was sweet, brilliant, and quirky. He wasn't an idiot. He knew that Cerina was going to eventually try to put the two of them together anyway. They were nice choices and he could have had hundreds of other girls as well and that was no exaggeration.

However, there was never another option to Fenn. "I was in love with someone else and I didn't want to give up on what I felt, despite my circumstances." Even with Cerina's scent trapped in his nose and the thought of her clutching tightly onto his mind and heart, he still remembered how much he cared about the woman he loved. He didn't want to let go of her. She was too magnificent. She meant too much.

* * *

><p>"Romantic, huh?" Bell was sad about it, but she admired him so much. If she couldn't have Fenn, she at least wanted to find a boy who would have at least half as much heart as Fenn, she figured that would be enough.<p>

Cerina smiled because she did admire Fenn, but she was heartbroken for her friend. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bell."

"But Fenn was still technically obsessed with you and he was sure that he would always be obsessed with you. So…" She paused, anticipating Cerina's freak out. "He asked if it was possible to release the chemical inside of him that would make him bond with someone, even though he wasn't going to connect with anyone."

Cerina gasped. "So he can never bond with anyone?"

She buried her eyes in her tea so she didn't have to see Cerina scolding her. "No."

Cerina was so mad! Bonding with Kakarot made her incredibly happy. Fenn deserved that happiness for himself and he had held off for so long! "Bell, how could you agree to such a thing? How could he?"

* * *

><p>"I couldn't live the rest of my life loving Cerina in that way," he told Kakarot. "It was a lie." Cerina was his dearest friend and he would die to protect her, but they were no more than that. He couldn't allow her to mean more than that.<p>

"But now you can never bond with the girl you wanted."

Fenn didn't mind. He knew that he really hadn't lost anything. "I couldn't anyway, Kakarot."

* * *

><p>"He says he's unable to bond with her," Bell said. She didn't like not knowing, but she was beginning to see that she'd just have to let it go.<p>

Cerina was also puzzled. She always assumed it was a Saiyan girl that she wouldn't approve of and maybe that was why Fenn didn't want to admit her identity. But perhaps she needed to start thinking outside of the box. "So do you think he's in love with a human?"

"But a human can't set him off into heat…I mean, that's as far as we know. I can't exactly say for sure. We have enough differences, but Saiyan and human genetics are quite similar. Raditz bonded to his human mate, after all."

'_Fenn has goals to rise in importance. He very well couldn't do that if my mother discovered that he cared about a human. Is my mother's rule preventing him from finding love?' _ "And he wouldn't tell you?" _'He should have at least told Bell. She's his doctor. Anything could have helped her cure him.'_

"No, and I've decided to respect him and just be friends." It was difficult, but Bell was going to do her best to put her huge crush behind her. She lived in her fantasy and it was a wonderful three days, but she had to get back to reality.

"So after he was unable to bond, even though my pheromones were slightly still reaching out to him, he couldn't reach back?"

"Yes, in the least scientific way possible."

* * *

><p>Kakarot was sick of not knowing. It's not that he cared that much about Fenn's romantic life, but it bugged him that Fenn was hiding something. There had to be a good reason. <em>'Well, she can't be a human, because she made him go into heat. That's the queen's theory and until proven otherwise, I'm inclined to believe it. He hadn't approached this woman or made a pass, but everyone loves Fenn. She must be unobtainable. Maybe she's already mated. But what kind of woman makes a man go into heat while she's already bonded? She'd have to have super pheromones like Cerina…' <em> "Oh wow…"

"What?" Fenn asked with a little bit of nervousness in his voice.

"You're sick." Kakarot waved his finger in Fenn's face. He tried to pretend to be disgusted, but ended up laughing. "You are so sick, but I can't blame you!"

"What?" he asked with his face already bright red.

Kakarot smiled, proud that he finally figured it out. "It's Cerina's mother!"

"What…?" Fenn tried to brush Kakarot off as if he were insane, but it wasn't too convincing.

"It explains why you always treated Cerina like the plague and why you thought liking her was immoral." Kakarot slapped his forehead when he thought back to the night of Cerina's ball. He saw Fenn talking to Cellena. He noticed a different energy between the two of them, but he was only joking when he thought Fenn was flirting. He felt like an idiot. "You've got the hots for the queen!"

"That's ridiculous, Kakarot."

He cocked his brow. "Is it?"

Fenn knew he wasn't doing a good job dissuading Kakarot. He was trying his best to keep his emotions at bay, but he knew by the heat in his face that he was just blushing more and more. "Please don't tell Cerina!"

"You pervert!" Kakarot thought it was hysterical. He was only teasing Fenn, but it was funny how guilty he looked. "I bet you had the most twisted fantasies!"

Fenn reached across the table and grabbed Kakarot by the shirt. "Stop laughing at me and promise that you will take this secret to the grave!"

"Sure," Kakarot smiled, "just as long as you promise not to tell Cerina that I had sex with Chi-Chi." Then he grunted angrily at Fenn. "Oops! You already blabbed!"

Fenn slightly glared at Kakarot. He didn't expect to hear an actual confession from Kakarot. Sleeping with a human was a serious crime, but it was even worse that he betrayed Cerina's trust. "She deserved to know, and besides, we were enemies at the time." He smiled. "Now we're friends."

Kakarot hadn't really thought of Fenn as his friend. They had been friendly, but rivals. They would still be rivals, but Kakarot reached a turning point. He beat Fenn, so he wasn't irritated about that stupid fight when they were kids. He mated Cerina, so he wasn't jealous. It turns out that he never actually had a real reason to be jealous in the first place. Kakarot was right about Fenn having a secret agenda, but it wasn't anything bad. "Cerina told me how you planned on making things better for the humans. She said you could be trusted and clearly you'd do anything to protect her, even sacrifice your own heart. I trust you, Fenn, and from this day forward, I will think of you as my friend."

Fenn was very relieved to hear that. "And you'll keep my secret?"

"Sure, but it can't remain a secret forever." Kakarot began to come up with a brilliant plan. He knew to survive in the royal family, he would have to scheme at least a little bit, and he always did set the best traps. "You have your glorious plans. You must want to seduce Cellena eventually so you can have influence over her."

Fenn propped up. He certainly didn't want Kakarot to think so little of him. "It's not like that exactly. I do genuinely love her."

It was odd when Fenn thought back to the first time that he saw beautiful Princess Cerina. He didn't really start to become her friend until they met up in that bookstore. He thought the probable way at first. "I thought I was probably going to mate Cerina when I was small, but then I started noticing Cellena. I wanted to like Cerina, I really did, but I was so enchanted by her mother."

He was over the palace one day and Cerina invited Fenn for a spar against the queen. He saw how powerful and graceful she was and she was just as beautiful as her daughter, but a woman. Cellena easily bested the both of them, but he still remembered what Cellena said to him when they finished their match.

"_That was quite excellent, young Fenn. No wonder why you are so revered by your peers."_

_Fenn was delighted and honored to be complimented by Cellena and he bowed before her. "Thank you, my queen."_

"_Keep up your training, and perhaps you may be the head of the Saiyan Army one day." She smiled. She only meant to tease him about the possibility, but then she noticed the gleam in the boy's eyes._

"_Do you truly think so, my queen?"_

_Cellena was intrigued by how egger and determined he was. "Why not? You're intelligent, strong, and incredibly brave. Prove to me and my king that you are worthy and you will rise among the ranks."_

"_And how do I prove that I am worthy?"_

"_That's simple. You must be strong. Make others respect your power. But you have to be more than powerful. You have to know more. Great strength makes you a fighter, skill makes you a warrior, and knowledge will make you a leader. You show these men—despite how much older they are than you—that you are their superior."_

"_And anything else?" he asked._

_She chuckled. "I see that I have sparked a hunger within you, Fenn." She bent down and placed her hands on his small shoulders. "Good. I like for my subjects to be driven." Cellena felt like she could trust him and looked to her wonderful daughter. "Take care of Cerina for me. She's precious to me."_

_He looked at his new friend and they both smiled at each other. He swore that he would protect Cerina no matter what. He would be her protector and he would do it for Cellena. "I will do that, my queen."_

Then every day he saw Cellena, her scent became more pleasing. He protected and watched over Cerina, but he never thought about being romantic with her ever again. "Then I went into heat when I was fifteen and I broke Cerina's heart and made myself look bad when I started sleeping with other girls."

"But that explains why you're such a suck up." _'It's good to know that it wasn't because he has some deep patriotism for the king.'_ "You want to stand out and be Cellena's favorite."

"I am playing politics, but I'd do anything for my queen as well. Now that I'm cured from Cerina, I'm in love with my queen again." That was the burden that Fenn much rather preferred to have.

'_This dope really is in love with Cellena. He gave up his ability to bond. Clearly he's confident that he can one day nab her. Maybe he knows something I don't. But perhaps I should enlighten him. I'm certain I can trust him.'_ "I think you should start to make a play. King Vegeta can't live forever."

Fenn cocked his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kakarot snuck out a smile, though he probably shouldn't have. _'I don't want to come off as some kind of greedy conspirator. Fenn has proven himself to be quite loyal to the crown and I don't want him to ever get the impression that I got with Cerina for the power.'_ "My father has been having dreams about the fight with Broly."

"I thought he couldn't see the future with Broly."

"It messed up his brain when he tried, but slowly, it started coming back to him." _ 'This is the first test of our friendship Fenn. How will you react to this information?' _"King Vegeta isn't going to make it."

Fenn's eyes bucked. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. He was…relieved? He thought he was, but he wouldn't allow himself to be. "And you're sure?"

"Unless it was wishful thinking from my father, but I'd bet good money on it." Kakarot didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Fenn was thinking about the possibilities. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Yes, Fenn did think of the possibilities and did think selfishly at first, but then he could only think about his friend. "Cerina would be sad."

Kakarot was surprised, but then a little ticked off that Fenn had yet again showed him up. _'She'll be okay though.'_ Kakarot had mentioned something to Cerina about her father and he could feel how angry she was with him and it didn't make him like the king any more. Then Cerina probably felt his frustrations with her father as well. "She's really pissed at her dad right now. She'll be sad, but she'll get over it."

Fenn knew his friend and he knew that she would eventually forgive her father. It wasn't in Cerina's nature to keep a grudge. Perhaps it was another effect of the Spiritual Water. But there would be one person who would miss Vegeta. "Queen Cellena…"

"She'll be devastated until the brave and charming Fenn shows her that life goes on." He smiled and raised his brows up and down suggestively.

'_There has to be a point to this conversation. Kakarot is up to something.'_ "What are you planning, Kakarot?"

'_Here we go. This is the moment of truth.'_ "We don't like how King Vegeta runs things and his son won't be any better."

"Vegeta is the heir—"

"Prince Vegeta is out of control!" Kakarot said laughingly. "His parents see that. Besides, Prince Vegeta has no mate and no heir and his only serious prospect is a human girl who currently hates him."

'_Kakarot does have a point. Prince Vegeta doesn't have a line of descendants, but Cerina is mated and I'm assuming that Cerina will have a child fairly soon. I don't know how strong Prince Vegeta is, but Kakarot can't be too far behind him if he hasn't already surpassed him. Cerina is powerful and she has great favor. It's not impossible…'_ "You think Queen Cellena would pass over his birthright?"

"It's possible." _'But Queen Cellena does care about her spoiled son. She wouldn't easily pass over him, but she loves to be in charge. There might be another way to keep this empire from falling apart in case she refuses to pick me as the king.' _ "But if there needs to be a delay, she could remain the queen alone or…She might take another king."

"Seriously?" Fenn waited for the punch line. Kakarot was smiling a lot, but he also seemed like he wasn't joking. "You think she would—"

"What have you been working for, Fenn? Do you want mild influence or do you wanna change the universe?"

'_She really can be mine. But being her king…It's ambitious. It's incredibly ambitious…' _ But Fenn was a very ambitious person. "How am I gonna make a move? I can't pounce on her as soon as she becomes a widow, Kakarot!"

"Wait for an opportunity and make your feelings known. Drop a hint. I didn't say have an affair…" Kakarot grinned naughtily and raised his eyebrows up and down again. "Unless that's what you want."

"I don't know, Kakarot! I want to do the honorable thing…" It was difficult seeing the queen and desiring her. He couldn't talk to anyone about it, because it could mean his death or at least his fall from power. He couldn't stand the way she was treated by King Vegeta sometimes. He knew he could treat her better than any other man ever did. She deserved better than what she had. "But I've been in love with her for so long. I've pushed all of my desires aside to help Cerina, but now she has you and I'm still alone. I nearly died. It's time to do something for myself."

Kakarot doubted if Fenn would be able to do the immoral thing, but it would work better for Kakarot and his family if Fenn slipped up and played a little dirty. _'Perhaps I can push him.'_ "It's good to be a little selfish sometimes. Everyone loves a good scandal here and there."

'_Can I really do something like that? What if it backfires? What would Queen Cellena think of me? What would Cerina think of me?' _ It wasn't something to take lightly, but he was sick of waiting. If he wanted the unobtainable, he might have to do something unfathomable. "I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>Queen Cellena was told by Arti that Bulma wanted to see her and she had Basila hold all of her appointments so she could get straight to it. She had been trying to stay out of Ceirna's investigation, since it was so personal to her, but it was extremely difficult.<p>

When she came into Bulma's prison cell, her eyes lit up and she rushed into Cellena's chest. She would have hugged her, but her arms were cuffed. "Cellena!"

Cellena hugged her adopted daughter. It was odd not seeing her dressed wonderfully. She probably hated wearing the prison jumper, but at least she smelled decent and looked well fed. "How have you been?"

Bulma shrugged her shoulders, but then gave a small smile. "This has been a picnic compared to my exile."

Cellena felt a pang of guilt in her chest. Bulma deserved to be exiled, but she wouldn't have wished those horror stories on her for the world. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Bulma led Cellena to her uncomfortable prison cot and they both sat down on her bed while Bulma struggled to explain. "I already told Cerina, but…" She bit her lip and struggled through her tears. She had no idea how Cellena would react. "I was with Vegeta. That's why I couldn't talk about my alibi."

Cellena's eyes bucked. _'She started having sex with Vegeta again? What a fool!'_ Anger was beginning to stir inside of her, but she didn't know if Bulma was telling the truth or telling a difficult lie to make it more accepting as a hard truth. "Vegeta isn't exactly a reputable source."

"I know and he's probably going to throw me under the bus." Bulma pressed her hands on her forehead. She looked genuinely distraught. "He's angry and everyone is going to say that we could have plotted to poison Fenn while we were together. This is useless! I'm going to die."

"Not if I can see that you deserve another chance." Cellena shouldn't have babied Bulma, but she wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close. "Bulma, you seemed to care about this boy, Yamcha. What possesses you to go back to my son?"

"I don't know…I…We have a deeper connection than what I told anyone. Only Yamcha knew." Her voice began to break up. Yamcha was the only friend she had in the entire world. He knew things about her that she could probably never tell Vegeta. "I trusted him with everything."

"Told him what?" Cellena rubbed Bulma's back while she sobbed in her chest. She could hardly believe that she would tell that dirty thief something that she couldn't reveal to her. "Bulma, what is it?"

Bulma was about to take the biggest risk she had ever taken in her life, but if she didn't take the leap of faith, she knew that she would be in that prison cell for a very long time. "When you banished me, I was pregnant."

"What?" Cellena moved away so she could look into Bulma's eyes. "You were pregnant?" She loved children. She would have loved to have another child around, but it wasn't supposed to be that way. It wasn't supposed to be a half-breed! But even if it was, Cellena's heart already began to soften up to the idea of having a grandchild. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Bulma's lip quivered. "Because I was afraid of what you would do to me."

Cellena felt an aching in her chest. That was five years ago. She couldn't see her grandson because the girl who she thought of as her daughter was terrified. It was heartbreaking to her and she desperately needed to make it right. "Where's my grandson?"

"I was hurt when King Cold's men came and kidnapped us. I had complications and Trunks was born premature."

"Trunks…?" Cellena was beginning to lose her voice from her emotion. She knew the name. She knew of the boy and what he was supposed to be. She didn't want to know. She had fought against the curiosity that would rise for him, but now she didn't know what to do about it.

"I know you hate the name, but I didn't think it would be right to name him after his father." Bulma laughed weakly to herself. "I didn't ever think he'd be accepted…"

Cellena drew her hands from Bulma and placed them firmly on her lap. She hoped that would stop them from trembling and stop Bulma from seeing them. "Is he still alive?"

"No." Bulma took a deep breath as she struggled to speak through her onslaught of tears. "They wouldn't let me take care of him. They said he was just a dirty Saiyan. He needed medical treatment, but they were too afraid to let me near anything technical and he…" Her face turned red from the lack of oxygen and then she just exploded as she sobbed miserably. "I failed him. I failed my son!"

Cellena held Bulma once again and she let her cry, but it was also to keep her from seeing how emotionally distraught she was. Cellena had to try her very best not to cry. She didn't want to—not in front of Bulma—but her heart was breaking! "I wish you would have told me, Bulma. I would have never sent you away."

"I'm sorry." Bulma began to blame herself for not being brave enough. "I was just so scared!"

For a while, Cellena let Bulma cry and didn't speak a word. She had forgotten to ask about Yamcha and she couldn't grill Bulma about what happened to Fenn and the conspiracy, because it just didn't matter. All that mattered was that her grandson was dead because his mother was greedy and his grandmother was just too proud. "Why did this have to escalate so far, Bulma?"

Bulma wiped her eyes and took a moment to catch her breath. She continued to cry that hard, it felt like she would die. "I admired you so much. I wanted to be like you. Then I wanted to be queen. I didn't mean to get so selfish or fall in so deep."

'_I did this. I raised her to be this way. I took her from her mother and father and now she's one of us, but worse.'_ Cellena knew that if she stayed in there any longer with the girl, that she would cry in front of her and that could never happen. "Excuse me." She quickly rushed out of the prison cell and leaned up against the soundproof door. She didn't want Bulma to know that someone was listening in. "Was she telling the truth?"

"I don't know," Bardock said disturbed. "I can't read her mind."

"Why?" Cellena asked alarmed.

He shrugged. "A smart girl like that probably found a way to block me."

"Even in her mental condition?"

"Maybe she did something permanent. It wouldn't be the first time I was blocked…" _ 'I couldn't read Broly's future. Prince Vegeta's future was hidden to me for a while. There's something going on and I wouldn't doubt Bulma's capabilities.' _"I would hope that she doesn't have anything to do with Broly."

"No, not Bulma." Cellena wouldn't even give such a terrible accusation a second thought. "Besides, she was in terrible condition when Vegeta found her. She was a slave living on a bug planet."

"Maybe…" Bardock wanted to believe in Bulma as well, but he knew that Cellena was just too emotional to look at all the evidence from a clear perspective. "Are you alright?"

"No." Cellena couldn't stop thinking about her baby, Brussel, who she had lost during the war with the Tuffles. He never had the chance to be born at all because she was injured. She had been living with that scar for a very long time and it greatly defined her. She didn't want Bulma to have to be so emotionally scarred either. "I'm the reason why my grandson is dead! Bulma was afraid to come to me and she was completely alone in trying to raise him."

"It's not exactly your fault…" Bardock couldn't believe that Trunks was dead either. Maybe it wouldn't have been the same Trunks, but Bulma's life changed the day the Saiyans landed. Then he told her father to prepare her to seduce Vegeta and instead of her changing him for the better, she became a little monster. "Look at what Bulma has become. It's my fault. I set her on this path. She wasn't exactly innocent in the other world, but she was someone my son could trust. Here she's…"

"I know. We've ruined her, Bardock. I find myself questioning my capabilities to raise my children. Vegeta is…I don't even know. Bulma was conniving. Cerina is someone that would fight for anyone—it wouldn't even matter if you were blood or a Saiyan. I'm proud of my daughter, but I can't say if I've done her any favors or if it was a magical water that created her."

He wasn't accustomed to Cellena having a meltdown and he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "Cellena, you are a good mother. Don't beat yourself up over this."

Cellena loved her children and she thought sending Bulma away would benefit her. It seemed like it did to an extent, but the price was too high if it was worth her son's life. Losing a child was the worst pain a mother could suffer. "She should have had her son here."

"What about your law, Cellena?"

"I don't know…" She did want to keep the Saiyan race pure, but was it worth all of the hostility? She had to really decide if it was worth the hassle or if she was just being stubborn. "I need to take care of her, Bardock. I want to help her get better. I'm not ready to give up on her."

Bardock had a feeling that he was going to get in trouble just going off of emotion like Goku always did, but he wanted to make Cellena feel better. "Okay. I understand."

* * *

><p>Cerina had a great afternoon with Bell, but she was curious about the afternoon her mate was having. But she wasn't going to pester him. She was going to trust that if he had anything important to say that he would tell her when they had time. When she got back to her room, he was already there with a suitcase of clothes. "I trust that you had a nice time with your parents and then Fenn."<p>

"I did. Fenn and I trained for a little while." He was very sweaty and dressed in a pair of spandex shorts. "I was about to take a shower." He smirked naughtily. "Would you like to join me?"

She smiled, but moaned to herself. "I would, but my mother and father has requested an audience with me and my brother and I can't keep her waiting."

"What a pity…" Kakarot flexed his muscles as a way to entice her, but all she did was giggle at how silly he was. "I'll see you soon then."

"Pick out something nice to wear," she warned. "My mother is probably going to insist that we all eat together."

Then it was Kakarot's turn to moan. "Fine." He dragged his feet to the bathroom to give Cerina time to change her mind, but she really did have to leave. She had to meet her parents in her father's private parlor. He didn't usually relax too much in his room, pretty much only when he was irritated and needed a drink, but there were some very comfortable leather chairs inside. Cerina slightly bowed to her parents and hesitantly sat across from her parents next to her brother on a couch.

"It's so good to see the two of you," her mother said.

Cerina had still not cleared the air with her father and she was certain if she was going to. "My King."

He was a little irritated that she purposely didn't call him father. "Cerina."

"Kakarot is my mate now, is this something he should hear?" The way she asked that genuine question was also a jab.

He narrowed in his eyes at Cerina. He knew that she was rubbing it in his face and maybe it shouldn't have bothered him, but it really did. "No. This is something the two of you have to work out."

Prince Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Vegeta," his mother got closer and narrowed her eyes in on her son. "I will know if you lie to me, so I suggest you be completely honest. Did you have anything to do with poisoning Fenn with Cerina's pheromones?"

He laughed. What else was he supposed to do? "Of course I did."

Cerina became so angry that she wanted to strike him, but she knew her parents would stop and scold her. She tried to control her outrage by digging her nails into her skin. "And did Bulma have anything to do with it?"

"She knew that Bell had Cerina's pheromones. She's been spying on her, because Bulma misses her old job and I believe she wants it back. She mentioned it to me one day and though I thought it was utterly disgusting that my mother and sister have super pheromones, I found a way to use it to my advantage."

Cellena cocked her brow. "I have super pheromones?"

"Where do you think I got it from, Mother?" Cerina asked.

"What does that mean?" King Vegeta asked worriedly and also partially disgusted.

"Bell said that it's possible that I could still attract males even though I'm bonded." Cerina started blushing, especially when she noticed that her mother was also blushing as well. "Do you know if you've ever attracted males…?"

"I'm unaware." She noticed the look her mate had and decided to quickly change the subject. "How did you find out about Yamcha?" she asked her son.

Vegeta couldn't wipe the smug grin off of his face. He might have been caught, but that didn't mean he wasn't in power. "I've been obsessing over Bulma since she got back. I made it my business to know everything about him. I was looking for a reason to kill him. That didn't mean I couldn't use him before it was all over."

The King and Queen both glared at their rebellious and stubborn son. "Bulma tried to explain her absence by saying that she was with you intimately. Is that true?" Cellena wanted to know, but it was a bit of a warning if it was true.

Vegeta had to be very careful with his wording, because his mother was very good at catching him in a lie. "It didn't last nearly as long as I would have liked, but we were together."

"You know she can be killed for this!" Cellena seethed.

Vegeta sighed very bored with her anger. "I'm aware of your law, Mother, but she is mine. She always has been."

"Are you a fool?" King Vegeta was in complete disbelief. "Son, she used you as a tool to gain power. She only wants to be your queen."

"It's not the only thing she wants." Vegeta very well knew that he couldn't trust Bulma, but he couldn't deny what they had between them and he knew that she couldn't either. It didn't matter who came along and tried to come between them. It didn't matter that she was a human and he was a Saiyan prince. They were one in the same.

"And why shouldn't she want to be queen? Look who raised her!" Vegeta pointed to his mother. "Mother instills a thirst for power inside of everyone."

Cellena felt a shock throughout her body. She knew there was a truth to her son's words.

"Don't blame Bulma's treachery on your mother!" King Vegeta snapped at his son.

"Forget about Bulma!" Cerina interjected. "We all knew they were sleeping together. But why would you do this to me? And Fenn?" Fenn did have agendas, but they were for the greater good. He didn't deserve to be pulled into their family drama. "Do you know how he has suffered because of you?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "He's nothing but a peasant anyway." And then since he made his sister's face fume up, he started to laugh.

"Why have you been so obsessed with your sister's tournament?" his mother asked.

Perhaps Vegeta should have taken his plan with him to the grave and never confessed to anything, but he was feeling cocky and rebellious and their parents coming at him only made him not care. He wasn't like Bulma in that way. She could scheme forever. There was only so much Vegeta could do until he was ready to just start fighting. "I wanted Kale to mate with her because I control Kale and I wanted to control her."

"Why?"

"Because she's more than my sister. She's a rival and threat to my birthright!"

"Whatever gave you that impression, Brother?" Cerina was actually hurt that he thought of her in such a way. They weren't always estranged. They were never close, but she loved him and she thought that he cared about her as well. "I am a servant of the empire. I honor and respect your authority. I would serve you just as I have served our parents."

"And look at who she has mated," Vegeta directed himself to his father. "Kakarot and his family have opposed you time and time again. They can't be trusted. I propose that you don't make Kakarot a prince."

"And I propose that you stop making suggestions," his mother warned sternly. She had tried very hard to get her mate to cooperate with Bardock and their families joining started solving the problem. She turned to her king. "Vegeta, you cannot listen to our son's paranoid delusions and let him win for doing something so treacherous to his sister."

King Vegeta looked to his son. He was his eldest and he was a man. Cerina shouldn't have been considered a threat, but he could understand. "I agree that Vegeta needs to be punished, but he does raise a point with Kakarot. If he's never going to be king, he shouldn't have to be prince."

Cerina's mouth dropped, but she only let herself be stunned for a moment. She had to fight for her and her man! "But if Vegeta dies, then I am next in line, unless you want to invite Tarble back. If I can become queen, then Kakarot is my king. It is what it is, unless you strip me of my birthright."

"Well, I wouldn't do that," King Vegeta said.

"Then you honor Kakarot!" she demanded it. She had never meant anything so much in her life.

"My son," the king said very seriously, "you need to stop interfering with your sister's life. She has done nothing against you to deserve this sort of mistrust."

"However," his mate interjected, "conspiring against your sister, aiding and using a criminal that we've all been looking for a long time, and destroying Fenn's life does warrant mistrust. This offense is more than just against your sister. It's against us as well. Your father will not tolerate this!" She made sure to look to her mate again as a warning.

"No, I will not." He didn't want there to be so much animosity in his house, but Cellena was right. Cerina was harmless and Vegeta had just made his sister into his enemy for no reason. "Son, you were born with certain privileges and rights that your mother and I had to fight for. Perhaps your life has been too easy."

"Too easy?" he shrieked and nearly jumped out of his chair. "Have you forgotten that you gave me up to Frieza because you were too weak to face him?"

Anger struck the king. "You were retrieved, Vegeta. You weren't gone from our care for long."

"No thanks to you!"

Cerina almost jumped out of her seat. "And may I remind you that Bardock saved your life, Brother? He risked his life to save yours and you tried to kill his son."

"Then I suppose I am no different than my father," he seethed.

"We are different, Son." His son had pushed him too far. He was asking to be punished. "I have earned the right to be king. You shall as well."

Prince Vegeta's eyes bucked. "What do you mean?" He knew better than to assume what was coming, but he started clenching his fists anyway.

King Vegeta paused for a moment. "I will not name you as my heir unless you deserve it."

"And you think a softhearted fool like Cerina deserves it?" Prince Vegeta barked.

King Vegeta saw how upset his daughter was, but his son was right. She was softhearted and he hated that about his daughter, but she was levelheaded and smart and responsible. She was a lot like her mother in that regard. He didn't feel comfortable leaving the empire in her hands either. "She still has work to do, Vegeta, but this will not be automatic. Earn your right."

Prince Vegeta was angry enough to start foaming at the mouth. He knew that his sister had showed herself to be more responsible, but she wasn't strong enough to lead. She didn't have what it took! "We can fight for it."

Cerina's eyes bucked. She was surprised that her brother didn't think she was going to be a challenge and though her powers were blocked and she had a disconnect from her primal Saiyan instincts, she was still a Saiyan! "If my powers weren't blocked, I would destroy you! It would be no contest."

"Stop it!" Cellena commanded. "You both will behave yourselves and act respectfully toward one another."

"Besides," King Vegeta sneered in disgust, "I'm certainly not going to name you as my heir if you mate with a human, Vegeta."

Vegeta knew about his mother's rules, but he hadn't heard his father weigh much on the human/Saiyan debate. Still, he couldn't give up Bulma so easily. "My heir may still be powerful—"

"And not full-blooded."

"Bulma doesn't do you any favors, Son, and you haven't done any favors for her either." Cellena did blame herself for Bulma and she knew she played a huge part in her becoming so ambitious, but the worst thing she probably did was exposing Bulma to her son, especially at such a young and vulnerable age. "She told me that she killed something for you."

Cerina remembered the night of the Celebration when Bulma tried to convince her to kill something for Kakarot. It was in that moment that she realized that there was something wrong with the girl she had treated as her sister. "She said you weren't even attracted to her until she killed for you. It would be best if you both stayed away from each other."

Vegeta wanted to punch his sister in the face. She could have her idiotic romance with her low class mate, but she shouldn't pretend that she knew anything about what he and Bulma had. He was angry at all of them, but he decided to be calm for once. If he had to earn his right to be king, that's exactly what he would do. "Am I excused?"

King Vegeta was highly annoyed. "The both of you can leave my sight."

Cerina and Vegeta got up and started walking away, but before they left, Cellena spoke up. "Cerina, Kakarot will be christened tomorrow afternoon."

Cerina resisted the urge to smile, but she did anyway. "Thank you, Mother." Then she restrained herself and greeted her father in a cold manner. "Goodbye, Father." She nodded her head and started walking away.

As soon as Cerina and her brother closed the door and walked down the hall, she decided to be bold and slammed Vegeta up against the wall. "I can beat you!"

Vegeta was surprised and didn't even fight back. He was even amused enough and started laughing. "You really think so?"

"Yes." Cerina felt silly and let go of her brother. She thought she could beat him, but she honestly didn't know if she could fight him like that. "But even if I couldn't, Kakarot can defeat you."

Vegeta laughed again. He saw how impressive Kakarot was, but he would never be of royal blood and no matter how hard he tried, he would always be a low level. "Tell the peasant to keep training. He may have to prove your ridiculous theory one day."

He purposely brushed up against Cerina as he walked away. He was going to start training more seriously. He was going to be the strongest and if he had to fight Cerina's precious Kakarot to the death, that's exactly what he was going to do. And he'd kill Kakarot with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Bulma kept touching her ugly locket over and over again as she laid in her uncomfortable prison cell. She wasn't sure if she had made the right decision and it was driving her crazy just thinking about it. <em>'Telling Cellena that I was pregnant and that my baby died got me a lot of sympathy. If things go how I expect, she'll get me released soon enough. But now she can never know that Trunks is alive...' <em>

Only time would tell if she had made the right call. But whatever she had to do, she knew that she had to pull it all off alone. She couldn't trust Vegeta and she couldn't depend on him. At the time, she might have loved him but she certainly didn't like him.

All she had was the hope that her bastard, half-breed son would one day be king.

* * *

><p>Cerina came back to her room just wanting to be with her mate. Things were probably about to get really ugly really fast, but she was going to enjoy what happiness she had. That happiness was with Kakarot. When she came in and saw him, he proved her point. He looked so dashing in his suit that she instantly smiled.<p>

He didn't know why she was staring at him like she had never seen him before, but he was enjoying the vibes he was getting. "Are we having dinner tonight with your parents?"

"No!" She laughed exasperated. "We had some family stuff to work out. I don't think they want to be bothered."

Kakarot was quite happy about that. _'I just have to figure out a way to avoid all of the family dinners. I can't wait until our home is finished.'_

"On the bright side, we have your ceremony tomorrow afternoon though."

He smirked. "Good." _'So this is really happening. I'm on the road that I need to be on.' _"What's going on?" Kakarot could sense that she was troubled about something.

She threw her hands up in the air. "Vegeta confessed to knowing about Yamcha, using Kale, and hurting Fenn. He claims Bulma wasn't a part of it. To punish Vegeta, Father says he will consider me to be his successor."

Kakarot was honestly shell-shocked. "And by you, you mean—"

"You have a fifty-fifty chance of becoming king." Cerina was in awe of the fact that her father thought there was even the slightest possibility, but she also felt like it was a lot of pressure. She could even see the weight on his shoulders and it concerned her. "Do you think you can handle this?"

"Yeah," he said quickly. Even if he was shaken, he had to pull himself together. "Cerina, there's something I have to tell you."

She began to sense that there was something hanging over Kakarot besides the pressure she put on him. There was a secret. "What is it, Kakarot?"

Kakarot considered whether or not he should tell Cerina. She might freak out and try to save her father. She had the right to do that as his daughter, but she would have ruined his parent's plan. _'I have to tell her though. I can't keep this from her.'_ "Your father is going to die in the fight with Broly. My father saw it in a dream. He remembered bits and pieces of his vision when he tried to see into the future."

Cerina didn't know what to think at first. She was so angry at her father for not letting her help Fenn and trying to rule her life. He tried to kill her when she was only a baby. But could she really just let him die? "Is there a way to stop it?"

That wasn't the response Kakarot wanted, but he respected it and he respected her. "I don't know, but I don't think so."

She breathed in deeply and tried to block all of her emotions out. She didn't want to know how she felt about him, because she was afraid of how much she cared. "So in other words, either you or my brother will be ascending to the throne very quickly. Kakarot, we have to make sure that it's you."

Kakarot was surprised that she wasn't an emotional wreck. "Are you sure?" Even besides the fact that he told her that her father was going to die, there was still the fact that they planned to steal her brother's birthright.

It was a lot to handle, but she had to be strong. It wasn't about power for Cerina. If her brother took over the empire, trillions of innocents would be dead from all around the universe. She could change things. She and Kakarot could. "I'm sure."

To Be Continued…


	39. Chapter 39: Scandal

**Q:** When will Gohan be revealed to Kakarot and what will Cerina's reaction will be?

**A:** You'll have to wait and see for that one.

**Q:** Is it possible to bond with someone after a mate dies?

**A:** Once it's broken, it's broken.

**Q:** Is there going to be another time skip?

**A:** There is going to have to be another one eventually, but I'm still deciding on what I'm gonna do about that…

**Q:** How powerful will Gohan be?

**A:** He has the same potential. It just kind of depends on how he's raised/trained.

**Q:** Will Chi-Chi still have a role to play in this story?

**A:** Yeah. And for those of you who didn't like the "Nori" version of Chi-Chi, congrats, because there will be some classic Chi-Chi full steam ahead.

**Q:** Will there be a need for Cerina's power to be unleashed?

**A:** There will be a need, but will it happen…?

**Q:** Why hasn't Cooler and his father come to earth?

**A:** Neither of them can kill Bardock and King Vegeta. It's best to kind of wait things out, but they will play their hand eventually and it's gonna be a big deal to Bardock when they make their move.

Chapter 39

I do not own DBZ

Bardock woke up panting for air in a cold sweat. He was slowly remembering bits and pieces of the battle with Broly. He breathed in deeply in his hands. It was hard to process his dream, but one part was clear and he didn't understand.

Colleen began to wake up once she reached her arm over and realized that Bardock wasn't there to accidently knock in the head. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw him sitting up and looking worried. "Are you okay?" she asked.

It took him a second to really process it and once he did, he couldn't bring himself to say it. "I'm fine." He laid back down, but he really couldn't close his eyes and go back to sleep. He didn't want to face his visions again. "Go back to sleep."

"Did you have another vision?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry?" She rolled over on his chest and rested her chin on him. "You need to tell me."

He knew when she was being serious, but she always looked like an innocent little girl. Her enemies must have been really conflicted when she slaughtered them on the battlefield. But to him, she was his woman and he would always cherish what he shared with her. "Why don't the two of us go away?"

"Last time the two of us tried to have a vacation, King Vegeta nearly killed you." She did want to be alone with Bardock somewhere luxurious and beautiful, but she knew him better than that. He wouldn't just suggest something. "Bardock, is one of us going to die?"

"No. It's just gonna be hard to beat Broly and things are about to change, Colly." He kissed her lips and smiled. "Before they do, I wanna enjoy what the two of us have."

She glared carefully at him. "Well, I don't buy the heaping pile of crap you are trying to sell me, but I will not pass up on going on a vacation with you." She began to get so excited!

"We'll have Summer keep an eye on Kara and we'll leave after Kakarot's coronation."

"Okay, but you have to get me something great to eat first and then we have to stay in a nice hotel."

He rolled his eyes. She talked about the possibility of going on vacation, so he knew that he was going to have to meet a bunch of stupid demands. He only wanted to eat and enjoy his woman. The details hardly mattered. "Okay. We'll eat at one of Chi-Chi's places."

"I hate her—"

"But her food is amazing!" He still craved some of the meals she cooked from when they stayed at Fire Mountain. "Let's get back to sleep, please. We should be rested for our son's big day."

Colleen could sense that there was something on Bardock's mind that he wanted to say, but wouldn't. She needed to know or it was going to drive her crazy. _'Maybe he can tell me while we're away.'_ "Alright."

* * *

><p>Kakarot woke up from a peaceful night with a huge smile on his face. All of his plans were falling into place and his ultimate revenge for King Vegeta beating him up and ripping out his tail was already completed. Now it was time to get the extra credit by stealing his throne.<p>

But it was even better that Cerina was actually on board with his plan. He could sense that she was sad, but resolved at the same time. She didn't bring even bring it up. They had a nice breakfast, trained for a little while, and then went back to their room to get dressed for the ceremony. Cerina wore a white dress that hugged her body but fanned out as it came to the floor. Kakarot stopped getting ready just so he could admire her for a while. "You look stunning."

She smiled and kissed his lips. "You clean up pretty well yourself, Handsome." She touched the chest plate on his armor and tapped on the royal insignia. "This is the first step to you becoming king."

"And you're okay with that? I can do it. I know that I can. I know that you can. I just don't know if you can take this from your brother."

She tried to shrug it off. "I don't want to. I wish I didn't feel like I had to. Maybe by the time my father dies, I won't feel this way. But as for right now, we have to make plans."

Kakarot stroked her cheek. Perhaps he should have talked her through all of her feelings, but he knew it would be better if they ruled the empire. Even if his backup plan with Fenn came through, that would be better than Vegeta taking the throne. He was just trying to do what was best for his family. "Let's go."

Kakarot and Cerina came to the throne room to join their families. There were many elites there to witness Kakarot's rise to power. Frankly, there were many that were bitter about a low level becoming someone of such high regard. But they did respect him. Kakarot deserved it after his fight with the great Fenn. There were also many human reporters on the scene as well. There was a live broadcast all around the world. It was the most watched event in the history of the planet.

"Today we are here to honor the man who battled his way through several Saiyan soldiers to win the affections of my daughter. They have already mated…" King Vegeta struggled not to blast Kakarot when he saw the smug smirk on his face. He really hated that the low level brat touched his daughter, but he had to keep his word. "…And today, I will christen him as a Saiyan prince."

Kakarot took his place in front of the king and kneeled before him.

King Vegeta stood on his feet and walked down the steps to his daughter's mate. It wasn't too late. He didn't need to give his blessing. He could screw his daughter over, but she would never forgive him and they were already at odds. He didn't want her to hate him forever. "Rise, Prince Kakarot."

Cerina sighed in relief. _'He actually came through.'_

"All hail, Prince Kakarot!" King Vegeta yelled.

"All hail, Prince Kakarot!" the commoner's yelled in honor and bowed before Kakarot.

Prince Kakarot stood up with an uncontrollable grin. He was just so excited and pleased with how hard he had worked and where he had ended up. If he was a Super Saiyan, he would dare say that his life was perfect.

Queen Cellena organized another party, but it actually wasn't as large as she usually had. Some important members of the Saiyan Army, the Task Force, and of course Kakarot's family was there. Bardock tried to avoid King Vegeta and greeted his son and Cerina when it was safe. "Prince Kakarot."

He raised his head up. "Don't forget to bow."

Raditz glared. "I'm not bowing to you, Little Brother."

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Summer said. "All of his power is going to his head."

"Are you all staying for the feast?" Kakarot asked.

"Your father and I are going to have some time to ourselves, but we are very proud of you." Colleen patted her son on the shoulder, because it would have been unacceptable to hug him. "Now tonight, make sure you start on some grandchildren. I want some more!"

"I'm working on it," Raditz said while wrapping his arms around Summer and pulling her in.

"I'm not in a hurry to have kids," Kakarot said. "I've gotta become a Super Saiyan."

Cerina was taken aback by what he had said, but she tried not to think too much into it. "Don't worry about it. Our children will come when they are ready."

"Raditz? You'll stay, right?"

Raditz was surprised that his little brother actually seemed to want his family there to celebrate with him. Perhaps it was a sign of maturity. "I will, but if things get uncomfortable with my kids, then we've gotta go."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Cerina said. "I won't tolerate racism."

Summer smiled, hearing what she wanted to hear. "I'm glad you're on our side, Princess Cerina."

Bardock slightly slapped his son on the arm. "Congratulations, Kakarot."

Kakarot smiled a bit uncomfortable. It was obvious that he cared about Goku, but Kakarot felt that his father was actually proud of him. "Thanks, Father."

Bardock took his woman away from the drama filled world of the royals and away to one of Chi-Chi's restaurants. He picked one that wasn't so upscale so he could take off his tie. Colleen shook her head when he removed it before stepping inside and shoving it into his pocket. "You know you would look so hot in a suit if you wore them well and comfortably."

"I'm not quite comfortable in them though."

"Well, I don't feel comfortable going to Chi-Chi's restaurant," Colleen mumbled. "Do you think she'll be in here?"

"No. She owns dozens of them. What are the odds…?" When they walked inside, Bardock spotted a familiar face scooting into a booth. It was weird seeing him with hair, but he recognized the boy anyway. "Krillin?"

Krillin looked up to see who had said his name and as soon as he saw Bardock, he panicked and lowered his head. _'Please go away! Please go away!'_ He slowly looked up and saw Bardock and Colleen looking at him as if he were insane. _'What do I do?' _ Krillin cleared his throat and tried to calm down. "Uh…Do I know you?" _'It's Kakarot's father!'_

Bardock narrowed his eyes in on his father. "Yeah, you do. I can read your mind." Then Bardock heard the gentle cooing of a baby. "Why is there a kid here?"

"What?!" Krillin began dripping in a cold sweat. "Well, I am babysitting and—"

Bardock's eyes slowly began to widen as he got a good look at the baby resting in a baby car seat. "No way…"

"Bardock, what is it?" Colleen asked.

"It's…" Bardock didn't know how it was possible. Well, it was obvious how it was possible, but he couldn't believe that he had no idea that the grandson that he had seen in his visions—or at least a boy that looked just like him—was right in front of him. _'Gohan?'_

Colleen didn't wait for Bardock to answer, since he was frozen in shock. She observed the child herself and she saw her bright eyes—the bright eyes her son could have from time to time—in that little baby. He had no tail and no long hair, but he looked so much like Kakarot. "Why does that little baby look like it could be part of our family?"

It was clear what Chi-Chi had done. Colleen didn't know about Krillin, but Bardock knew that Chi-Chi and Kakarot had their slave kept hidden while they stayed at Fire Mountain. Bardock thought it was bizarre, but actually kind of funny, so he didn't say anything. But the point was that Krillin was doing her bidding. "Where is Chi-Chi?"

"Hey, Krillin." A handsome young man came in the restaurant holding a diaper bag. He was well built, very well dressed, and carried himself well. He looked brainy with his pair of glasses on, but also like he could take care of himself (in human standards anyway). In all actuality, he didn't look a whole lot different than Kakarot.

"Shouta!" Krillin yelled nervously. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I told you to bring my boy here." When he saw Bardock, he began to feel nervous, but he kept his cool and ignored him. "Is Chi-Chi here already?"

"Your boy?" Bardock barked angrily.

"Yeah." He turned to Bardock and faced him fearlessly. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah. There is." Bardock was surprised that the human had so much spine, but he was offended that Chi-Chi dared to find some kind of imposter. "Who are you?"

"Bardock? Colleen?" Chi-Chi came from the kitchen and was stunned to see the grandparents of her forbidden child. "What are you two doing here?"

Colleen crossed her arms and replied very feisty. "This is a public establishment, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Let's go talk in private," Bardock said. He had noticed that people were beginning to stare and he could feel them beginning to get suspicious.

"About what?" Chi-Chi asked.

Bardock glared at the girl. "Do I really need to tell you?"

Chi-Chi was trembling. Maybe Bardock could be reasonable if she was extremely lucky, but she knew that Colleen really hated her. She didn't know if she would be allowed to keep her child by the end of the night or if she'd even be alive! "Come to Fire Mountain with me and I'll explain everything."

Chi-Chi rushed and picked up her baby. "Come on, Krillin, Shouta." They hurried through the front of the resturuant thinking that they would have time to prepare some kind of speech or plan, but Bardock and Colleen followed out right after them and grabbed onto Chi-Chi's and Shouta's back. When Colleen touched Bardock, the five of them teleported to the guest room that Bardock and Colleen once lived in.

"Let's not waste any time, Chi-Chi." Bardock was trying his very best not to have his energy explode through his skin, but it was not easy. "I know this boy belongs to Kakarot. I can see my son in him!"

"So you two were having sex?" Colleen shrieked.

"It's not what you think!" she yelled with tears already streaming down her face. "Or rather, he's not what you think." She didn't want Colleen to think bad about her son when he resisted her advances for so long and then tried to make it work to some degree. She knew that she had wronged him. "I stroked his tail and then he slipped up. Then the second time, he wanted to see if we were compatible enough to bond. Then he made his decision and I couldn't bear telling him that I was pregnant, because he would have dropped Cerina."

"So he doesn't know?!" Bardock shouldn't have been surprised, but he was. But if Kakarot knew that he had a son, he wouldn't outright ignore him.

"No and you can't tell him!" She begged.

Colleen was furious, but she was also annoyed with the other human in the room. "Who is this?"

"I'm Shouta. I'm her husband."

"Husband?" Bardock took a really good look at Shouta. He didn't look exactly like Kakarot, but enough like him that it wouldn't cause people to be suspicious that Gohan wasn't his, especially since he didn't have full hair or a tail. "You have a decoy husband that looks similar enough to Kakarot to stop people from being suspicious." It was actually quite brilliant.

"That's pretty impressive," Colleen said bitterly. "Did you think of that all yourself?"

Chi-Chi kept her mouth shut. She was too busy concentrating to think of a good lie. _'Don't think about her. You cannot compromise her!'_

"Compromise who?" Bardock asked.

Chi-Chi had done a very good job of controlling her thoughts in case Bardock ever came around. She would not think of the operation or Summer. She built layers upon layers to keep Summer from coming to the surface.

But Bardock didn't just read surface thoughts. If he wanted to, he could go inside of one's mind. He just didn't like to because it could become sticky sometimes, but he wasn't screwing around with Chi-Chi. So, he began to peel through her layers and it wasn't very long until he had dug deep enough to see Summer's face.

* * *

><p>"Kids," Summer told her children. She had to leave early with Kara, Tora, and Fasha because they were begging to notice that people were uncomfortable, but they were also young children at a party and they were getting restless. Raditz stayed so he could support his brother, but Summer was ready for some personal time. "Please be on your best behavior. I'm gonna take a bubble bath."<p>

"We're not babies." Tora whined.

"I wasn't implying that you were." She roughed up his hair before walking away toward the bathroom. "I was implying that you're troublemakers."

She closed her bathroom door behind her and locked it shut. She did not want anyone barging in on her during her private time. She needed to relax! More and more Saiyan and humans were coming to her and they were becoming impatient. She was stressed out and she couldn't even tell her spouse why.

Summer took a deep breath and prepared to turn on the water, but someone pulled her back and covered her mouth. "Don't scream."

She recognized the voice and very much still wanted to scream, especially when she disappeared and reappeared before Chi-Chi, Shouta, Colleen, Bardock, and baby Gohan sitting in his baby seat. "Bardock, what's going on?"

There were a dozen different ways that Bardock wanted to handle Summer, but most of them involved killing, and few involved minor violence. The only option left was to try to remain calm and talk. "I know that you helped Chi-Chi cover up her son's Saiyan heritage. I want to know why."

Summer looked at Chi-Chi, but Chi-Chi had her head lowered so she couldn't see Summer's eyes. But Summer couldn't even be that upset. She knew that it would have to come out sooner or later. "So many Saiyans and humans care about each other and I didn't think it was right to give myself the opportunity and not do the same for anyone else."

"You're endangering our entire family!" he yelled furiously.

But Summer wasn't going to cry in front of Bardock like she did when she first came to their house. They didn't want a weakling daughter-in-law, and so they got a stronger one who could stand up for herself. "I'm saving lives! Families! Isn't that what you want from your sons? You want them to be heroes? Why is it wrong that I found out how to do it in my own way?"

Colleen was also furious with Summer, but she was also terribly hurt. "I can't believe you've been keeping this secret from us—from Kakarot!"

"It wasn't my secret to tell!" she yelled. "I offer privacy to everyone that comes to me. Besides, we thought it would be best if he didn't know."

"You selfish girls!" Colleen said to Summer and Chi-Chi. They both lied about something so serious to her boys! "Kakarot would want to know!"

Chi-Chi began to sob miserably. Shouta pulled her into him and rubbed her arms. She didn't love him—at least not yet—but he had proven to be a great comfort to her. They both had something in common that made him want to protect her and her half-breed son.

"I was so selfish in trying to nab Kakarot for myself. I didn't want to influence his decision of being with Cerina." She did at first, but she realized that she loved Kakarot too much to let herself be as happy as she wanted to be. She had to make a sacrifice for Kakarot and for her son. "If Kakarot is a prince, he can influence law. He can help me protect my son without even meaning to or knowing."

'_This stupid law is ruining everything!'_ "I'll talk to Cerina about this law." Bardock grunted. "But if she decides to drop it, there will still be a huge scandal! Prince Vegeta doesn't want Kakarot to have any power. He'd probably use this to revoke Kakarot's status."

Colleen rolled her eyes. "Well, he'd be one to talk!"

"Doesn't matter."

"We have to wait until it's a safe time," Summer said. "This is a sensitive matter. Kakarot just bonded to Cerina and became a prince. We can't blow this up in his face right now. We have to wait." She could see in Bardock's eyes that he didn't trust her, and maybe he had a right to not trust her. She betrayed his trust. But she believed deeply in her cause and the greater good. "I know what I'm doing, Bardock. Please trust me."

He didn't. Every fiber in his being was telling her to shove off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I can't believe this…" He shook his head at himself. "Sure. We'll keep your secret on one condition."

Summer wasn't going to agree so easily, but Chi-Chi went right for it. "What?"

Bardock looked at his grandson. He began to remember vision after vision, starting from the day he was born into that world to the day when he watched his father leave with the dragon. He remembered his first steps, the way he smiled when his wife walked down the aisle to marry him, and the look of pride on his face when he held his daughter in his arms for the first time. But of course he remembered the boy's strength! His rage—that he no doubt inherited from his grandfather—got him to tap into some serious power. He was only a boy when he became a Super Saiyan. He was the first to ascend to Super Saiyan 2. He was incredible. "You have to name him Gohan."

Chi-Chi was shocked by his odd request. She knew of a Gohan. Her father trained with such a man, but there was no reason to name her baby Gohan. She became very defensive and picked up her boy and cradled him in her arms. "I already named him Einstien."

Gohan instantly busted out into an incredibly intense amount of tears.

"And he keeps crying…" Shouta also hated the name that Chi-Chi picked, but she always gave him grief when he tried to contradict it.

"How can he hate Einstien?" Chi-Chi rocked her baby to try to get him to be quiet. She was being so stubborn about it, but he was very stubborn about hating his name.

Bardock couldn't take the sound of Gohan crying over and over again. He sounded so much like his father and Bardock already had enough of that. "Let me see him."

Chi-Chi stopped bouncing Gohan and stared at Bardock in awe. She heard Kakarot complain enough to know that Bardock volunteering to hold him was just…Odd. But, he wasn't Gohan's grandfather, so she hesitantly complied and placed the boy in his arms.

"Hey there, Gohan." As Bardock held the child in his arms, he felt similar to when he held Kakarot for the first time after seeing his entire life. It was completely surreal touching his chubby hands and seeing his big eyes. He began to laugh as soon as Bardock said his true name, and Bardock began to smile. "Yeah, you're Gohan. Don't let anyone else tell you different."

Colleen was especially amazed. She had seen him hold their children, but it was weird seeing him light bounce the child. Gohan completely trusted him. "How did you do that?"

"I just know things."

Even the stubborn Chi-Chi couldn't deny the connection between her son and his grandfather. It seemed like he knew more about her boy than she did. "I agree to your terms…"

Shouta patted her on the shoulder. "Don't be upset, Chi-Chi. It's nice that his biological grandfather could name him."

Colleen couldn't take her eyes off of her grandson. It was Kakarot's first born child. She was so mad at Raditz for knocking up Summer, but the day those grandbabies were born, her heart expanded further than what she thought she could take. She was beginning to feel that same way once again. "Chi-Chi, would you mind if we spent the night here with our grandson?"

Chi-Chi let out a short burst of hysterical laughter. "No. I'd be delighted to have you." She never thought Colleen would want anything to do with her. She was glad to know that if things would have worked out between her and Kakarot, Colleen would have loved her as well. "I'll go make us all some food."

Chi-Chi and Shouta decided to give Bardock and Colleen some space with Gohan, since they knew from experience that Saiyans didn't like to get caught expressing emotions. Then Bardock teleported Summer home before her children realized she was missing. Colleen and Bardock both laid against in the bedpost together. Colleen rested against Bardock's chest while she held her grandson in her arms. Bardock would reach out and touch his cheeks from time to time, but he was happy enough watching Colleen be so happy with him.

But she wasn't completely happy. The more pleased she was with her grandson, the more upset she started to become. "I can't believe this, Bardock! What you're asking me to do is too much. Our son would hate us!"

"I know." He kissed her cheek. "It's important to keep Gohan out of this royal mess they have going on. King and Prince Vegeta will look for any excuse to get Kakarot to remain a low level nothing. It'll be better to wait until after King Vegeta dies."

Colleen knew how upset Kakarot must have been. "Gohan was the name of Goku's boy."

"He looks just like him, Colly. It's amazing."

Colleen was grateful that Gohan existed and she felt that Kakarot deserved to know, but she didn't want to break up his happy union with Cerina. "You're not gonna try to get Goten made, are you? Can you accept Fate in this world however it may come?"

Bardock did used to think of getting both of the boys born. Gohan was the first step, but he had gotten over it. Kakarot and Cerina was a good pair. "Goten didn't even exist in the original timeline before Future Trunks came to save Goku from his heart virus. He was a good boy, but I won't interfere. I didn't interfere and make sure Gohan was created."

"I feel sorry for Chi-Chi." It felt weird even saying it, but she did. "She has to live a fake life with someone to protect her son."

"It's the price she's willing to pay. We have to pay a price as well, Colly." He sighed heavily and feared what she might have done. "We can't visit Gohan."

"Why?!" she shrieked, which made Gohan burst out into a fit of tears. She tried to gently bounce him into silence, but she was so upset!

"He can't know that we're his grandparents and no one else can know either." He hated making her so upset and he didn't like it either, but he was doing what was best. "It's too dangerous, Colly."

She really wanted to be irrational, but she couldn't. "I know." It was even a more complicated situation than when Summer was pregnant. "I wanted another baby around and here he is! Now you're telling me that I have to pretend like he doesn't exist. That won't be easy for me…"

Gohan began to calm down and his eyes became heavy until he fell asleep in his grandmother's arms.

"It's the price I'm willing to pay to keep Gohan alive," Bardock said. "I know it's hard. There hasn't been one day that I haven't thought about him. I saw how much Goku cared for his boys and his wife and…That's what made me start to want to make things right with you and our boys, Colly. From the second I saw you after I had my vision…I knew what I wanted."

That made it even harder for Colleen to give him up. She was so happy that Bardock had changed. She wouldn't have a family if he hadn't. Now she knew that the little boy she held in her arms was the reason.

She kissed his soft forehead and struggled through her emotions. She didn't want to be weak, but there was something that she needed to say out loud. "Gohan, I know you don't know what I'm saying to you and I hope we can see each other again, but in case I never get to hold you in my arms again, I want you to be able to close your eyes and dream of this moment. Remember that your grandparents cared about you."

Bardock kissed Colleen as a way to comfort her. She could be emotional, but she rarely cried and she was extremely close to tears. "He's gonna be strong, Colly. I can see it. Be proud of him."

She smiled at her son's first born and his legacy. "I am proud of him."

* * *

><p>Bulma slowly raised her head as a light fell upon her from the hallway. Then, a dark siloute turned into Queen Cellen as she stepped forward. "Bulma, you are being released."<p>

Bulma was incredibly relieved, but contained herself. "You believe that I'm innocent?"

"No." Cellena wanted to believe Bulma, but if she was still madly in love with Vegeta, then there was no telling what she would be willing to do for him, especially if she still believed that he would take her as his queen. "But I'm going to take responsibility for you. Your thirst for power is a direct result of how I have raised you."

Cellena knew she was going to hear grief from Cerina about it, but she walked over to Bulma's shackles and released her. "You never had to scheme your way into our lives, Bulma. You will always be my daughter."

Though Bulma was scheming, she broke out into a fit of tears and rushed into her mother's arms. "Queen Cellena!" She really did want to make things right with Cellena. She loved her. "I'm so sorry…"

Cellena took Bulma into her private chamber so she could spend time with Bulma and hopefully reset her mind. She got her in a nice hot bath and then Cellena offered to brush her hair. Bulma was touched that she would offer, but she didn't say anything for a while until Cellena noticed how much she was smiling a lot. "What's got you so happy, Bulma?"

"You never brushed my hair before. I was jealous of when you would brush Cerina's hair."

"Really?" Cellena never noticed a lot of jealousy. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Bulma laughed. "Because it was ridiculous."

"It is, but I never want you to be hurt, my darling." She gently touched Bulma's shoulders. "We may not be blood, but I care about you." Now Bulma and Cellena had something to bring them even closer together. "I'm so sorry about your baby. If you need to talk…I know what you're going through."

"You do?" she asked confused. "You mean because of Tarble?"

"No." It was the hardest thing for Cellena to talk about. Opening up to Bulma was a risk, but she cared about her and she needed to know if there was a hope after something so tragic. "I lost a child—Bardock's child. It was during the war we had with the Tuffles. I had a miscarriage. It down spiraled our relationship and I never even told him until we were here on this planet."

Bulma couldn't believe that she didn't know and that Cellena had actually been through what she had lied about. "I'm sorry." She felt even more awful for Cellena. "I'm so sorry!"

But Cellena wasn't so easily broken. She had to remember what she had built. "The family I formed with Vegeta gave me so much comfort. I hope I can be your comfort now."

Bulma hugged Cellena and they both talked for hours into the night. Cellena spoke about her children—the good and the bad—and even spoke about her frustrations with King Vegeta and his strained relationship with Cerina. She did mention that she was looking forward to having grandchildren, but then she got off the subject once Bulma looked uncomfortable. But Bulma didn't have a lot to talk about. Her job was worthless and her boyfriend was dead. She just listened for a while and came to the realization that no matter what Bulma did to get what she wanted, she had to keep Cellena in her life. She wanted Cellena in her life.

'_Broly is coming. He'll be here soon. I told Paragus not to touch her, but I can't guarantee anything. They want Vegeta to suffer. I must protect her.'_ "You should go on a vacation."

Cellena was intrigued by the idea, but she couldn't just go. "What for?"

"Because you deserve one. How about off world somewhere? I can tell you some of the most beautiful planets in the cosmos. What do you say?"

Cellena hadn't taken a vacation since she got to earth. The last time she had any fun, she was drugged with magical booze and one of her best friends died. "My place is here. My son is becoming more difficult to handle and the way Kakarot and Cerina have been, I'm expecting news of a grandchild any day now. Besides, Vegeta makes so many trips that I want to enjoy the time we spend together."

"I understand." _ 'Out of everyone on this planet, she's the only person I have right now. I have to do something to save her. I have to get her to leave.'_

* * *

><p>"It's good to be with you, Mother." Cassava had not really been able to spend a lot of time with her mother. It was late, but they spent the entire time talking and eating. They were busy together washing dishes. Cassava and Basila lived glamorously, but they could be practical.<p>

"Can you stay longer?" Basila asked.

"What for?" she asked. "There's nothing here for me other than you."

Basila thought if she should keep her mouth shut, but she wanted her daughter to be safe and for her people to be led by the best. "Cellena is going to begin a process for Vegeta's queen."

Cassava shrugged her shoulders. "I just don't feel the same way for him that I used to. I was willing to give him everything while he used me and cared for that human." Her nose sneered up in disgust. "I'm not pleased."

Basila was proud of how strong her daughter was and that she was well respected, but she missed the days when they could just be together. They planned for her future. "I think you would be good for our empire."

She rolled her eyes. "Mother, I—"

"Silence!" Basila saw the television from the corner of her eye and ran up to it to turn the volume on. It was the headline that caught her eye and she recognized the young Saiyan girl on one of the most popular human talk shows, but it was supposed to be on during the day.

"Why come out now?" the host asked.

"Because I'm sick of hiding from what I did when he told me to climb into his bed. It was the King's decision, not mine."

"You didn't seduce him at all?" the host asked surprised.

"It was completely professional, until he pulled me in his bed chamber and ordered me to talk off my clothes."

"And why would you betray your queen?"

She chuckled to herself. "Because he's the king! Who would dare say no?"

"Did he mention that there was a strain on his relationship with the queen?"

"He didn't mention anything about her." She smirked smugly. "We didn't really talk."

"Would you say that you're the king's lover?"

"I don't think any of us think of ourselves that way."

The host was amazed. "What do you men 'us'? Are there others?"

The Saiyan woman paused for a moment, but then continued on. "I believe that every trip he has made that he was away from Queen Cellena for more than a month, he had an affair."

Basila breathed heavily into her hands. _'Cellena!' _It was her job to assure nothing like that ever happened. She wasn't as strong as Cellena, but she was supposed to protect her in other ways. "Cassava, I have to take care of this right away."

Basila got on the phone and started dialing. It rang twice and then there was an answer. "Soko, are you awake?"

"Yeah." She had trouble sleeping and woke up in the middle of the night and watched some television, but she never thought there'd be something that interesting on. "I take it that this is about the broadcast?"

"Take a team and shut this station down! Confiscate every tape and arrest everyone involved."

"And the idiot making the confession…?"

Basila was infuriated every time she looked at the television screen. Basila wanted to kill her, but Cellena would rather do it herself. "Don't kill her. Just arrest her and make sure she keeps her mouth shut."

"I'll get right on it."

Basila hung up the phone and growled in frustration. There was just too much to do! It was already out. There would be other confessions once the mistresses found out how much humans obsessed and praised scandals.

"Do you need me to help, Mother?"

Basila took another deep breath. "I need to make sure that absolutely no media outlets can say anything about this. This cannot come out in the papers or in magazines. Go to Pride Magazine first. They're the biggest. Take a team to intimidate them. I don't care what kind."

"Do you want me to kill anyone?"

'_Those idiots should die for being such fools, but I don't want to cause any sort of riot.'_ "Use your best judgment. I just…I have to stop this. We all knew about King Vegeta but…This will crush Cellena and it's out. There's nothing I can really do. I'm gonna have to tell her."

'_Poor, Mother. This is going to hurt her to do this to her friend. There isn't much I can do.'_ "I'll go carry out my orders."

Cassava hurried off to go gather the team she usually ran with. They were smart brutes, and she needed delicacy and brutality to put an end to the scandal. Basila had an even bigger task. Humans didn't need television. They had something else that they loved even more.

She hurried to Bell's room in the palace and banged on the door continuously until she came and answered. "Bell!"

She yawned and scratched her belly. "What's going on?"

"I need you to kill the internet."

"You want me to kill the internet?" Bell was already so confused from being so tired. "That's pretty intense…"

Basila growled and angrily yelled, "If you don't, I'll have Bulma do it!"

"No, I can do it!" She hated when people brought up Bulma or suggested that she did something. Bell was just as smart and maybe even more brilliant in other areas. "Is this an order from the queen?"

Basila grabbed Bell by her pajama top and held her close so she could properly scream at her. "Look on the computer for five seconds and you'll see why I am giving you this order!" She threw Bell back inside her room so she could go break the news to Cellena as gently as possible.

* * *

><p>Cellena began to awaken from something gentle tickling her back. She tried to ignore it at first, but then she began to giggle until she was fully awake. "What are you doing, Vegeta?"<p>

"I'm waking you up, Woman." He pulled her body close to him so he couldn't get away. "You spent the entire night with that girl and barely left any time for me."

"You're right." She gently touched his face and stroked his cheek. "Bulma suggested that I take a vacation, but it wouldn't be any good unless you came along with me."

"And leave our entire empire to our feuding children?" he laughed. "That sounds like an awful idea."

"We don't have to go anywhere far." She kissed his chest. "We can get a capsule house and stay in the place where I landed. Remember? It made me want to stay on this planet."

Vegeta remembered that he was about to make love with Cellena when they first arrived. They would have if Bardock wouldn't have interrupted them. "I remember."

"Basila can keep things running. If things get too bad, she can come contact us." She gave him a taste of her succulent lips to give him some incentive. "I want to be alone with you. I want to be happy."

Vegeta wanted to just fall into her seduction, but he could sense that something was wrong with her. He wouldn't be a very good mate if he didn't ask. "Is something troubling you?"

She sighed and rested on his chest. He could be a dick sometimes, but he did often bring her such comfort. "Broly is coming soon. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know why I haven't transformed. For the first time in a long time, I don't feel secure."

He raised her chin and looked into her eyes. "I'll protect you."

"I don't want to need protection," she said irritated. "I want to be stronger. In case anything happens, I want to be there fighting with you to the death."

"Kara said you would live—"

"And she said our daughter's fate would be worse than death!" Cellena bothered herself over and over again about it. What could happen to her daughter that would make her prefer to be dead? She was her mother. She was supposed to make sure that she was safe. "We can't let that happen, Vegeta!"

"And we won't," he assured. He was determined to make sure his son and daughter lived and Broly suffered miserably until he died. "Trust me, Cellena."

Cellena did trust him. And even if he couldn't do what he said, she knew that he and Bardock could get it done. But even if they couldn't, that's why she needed her time with Vegeta. "We can go tonight."

He smirked naughtily and inched in closer to her lips. "We can begin right now."

Cellena squealed from pure joy and began to kiss her mate. She would have stayed with him for hours if there wasn't a loud knock at her door. They both moaned at the same time when they heard it. Cellena groaned the loudest and forced herself to get out of the bed. "I wonder which of our children need to suffer for bothering us at this hour."

"It's probably Bulma…" King Vegeta rolled his eyes.

Cellena put on a robe and opened up her door to scold her children. "Basila?" She was concerned. Basila knew not to bother her that early unless it was something terribly serious. "What's going on?"

"I have something to tell you." She came inside and saw King Vegeta lying in the bed. "It's something neither of you are going to like."

Vegeta rushed out of the bed and put on a pair of boxers. Instincts told him that it had something to do with his children. "Is it my son?" He sneered. "Kakarot? Did he do something to my daughter?"

"No." Basila felt extremely uncomfortable talking to Cellena with King Vegeta there, but he needed to know the truth as well. "One of our people came out—a woman—and said that she had an affair with you, my king…"

Cellena couldn't turn around to look at Vegeta. She could feel the tension, so she didn't need to see his face. She could feel him through their bond and he was waiting to see if he should be outraged or panic or…He wasn't sure if he was going to lose her.

"What?" Cellena began breathing heavily. She had felt the sting of her mate's betrayal, but she let it pass right through her. She didn't let it faze her. Now it stuck right to her. She was trembling with anger and a broken heart, but she was fighting with everything she had to remain composed. "Why would anyone be so foolish?"

"I don't know, but…It was on television."

"And did you stop the report?" Cellena asked.

"I have people on it right now covering all of the bases," Basila assured. "I'm sorry that this got out and I'm doing the best that I can. Soko should be arresting the girl now and bringing her here."

'_It doesn't matter if she shut the program down. People saw it. This can't be stopped. They'll talk about it. They know…' _ "Thank you, Basila. You are dismissed."

She hesitantly bowed and left the two of them to discuss what was happening, but she feared if the palace would be left standing.

Vegeta was still waiting. He hoped that she would restrain her anger and forgive him for his nature. He hoped that she would accept it and continue to be his loyal mate. If he was lucky, he wouldn't lose her. If he believed in miracles, he would hope that nothing would change. "Cellena…"

"It's true. Isn't it?" Cellena had been so strong, but things were different now. She didn't have her image of being a strong and invincible queen. She would be seen as damaged and that infuriated her. "Isn't it!?"

Vegeta had destroyed worlds, murdered innocent children, but nothing ever really tugged on his heartstrings. Nothing had ever gotten to him as much as the way he knew Cellena felt. "You knew about my discretions. Why are you so angry?"

"Because now everyone knows about them! Do you know how embarrassing this is for me?" She hated to cry and rarely did, but she was so embarrassed and incredibly hurt. "You have disgraced me!"

"It meant nothing, Cellena!" How could he explain to her that he wasn't interested in anyone else no matter how gorgeous and young they were? When he was with other women, he only thought of her. He only wanted to be back home with her. "They were just women. They were just a night of pleasure. They weren't you, Cellena."

"Then why couldn't you contain yourself?" she yelled. "I could have slept with someone else! Do you know how easy it would have been to take one of these soldiers as my lover considering my crazy, intense pheromones? What about Bardock? He was still in love with me and I knew he could pleasure me."

"You are crossing a line—"

"Do not preach to me about crossing a line, Vegeta!"

He reached out to touch her. "Cellena—"

"Do not touch me!" She slapped his hand away, but then socked him in the face. She wanted to hit him again and again, but she controlled herself. He was still her king. Vegeta could have reacted. Perhaps he should have, but he instead kept his mouth shut and listened. "It was bad enough that you would do this to me. The least you could do was make sure it would never come out."

Vegeta didn't respect tears. He despised that level of emotion, but he felt that he was losing her and he couldn't let it end. "Tell me what I can do to make it right. We can go away together tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you!" Every hurtful feeling that she had pushed down deep inside of her was surfacing. They were meaningless affairs, but at least if it meant something then she could understand why he couldn't wait for her. But it wasn't just the affairs. It was sending Tarble away, giving Vegeta up to Frieza, almost killing Cerina, almost killing Bardock, testing Cerina's blood to make sure that Cellena didn't cheat on him, and so on. She deserved so much better than him!

"I want to make this right, Cellena." He fought her as she tried to fight him off until he forcefully grabbed her arms and held her still. "I will make this right! I promise."

Cellena didn't want to feel how much he wanted to make everything up to her. All she wanted to feel was her anger. "Bring her to the throne room when she arrives. She has to die," she seethed. "They all have to die."

Vegeta didn't remember most of the girls. They were friendly and perhaps suggestive, but he could have resisted them if he wanted to. They didn't come on as strong as they could have. He ordered them to come into his chamber and he was never refused. But when he was done with them, he was done. They didn't have to die. "Of course. You can kill them if you like, especially if it will make you feel better."

"I'm not going to kill them." Why would she kill the young whores and make herself look like the worn out and jealous queen? "You are!"

Vegeta was surprised. He didn't care whether they lived or died, but they were only following orders. "Considering that I instituted the affairs, it would be dishonorable for me to—"

"Don't you dare talk to me about honor!" She punched him in the face again, this time busting his lip. She thought he would make a move to strike her back, and she was ready! He was ready to attack her, but instead he growled in frustration and wiped the blood from his mouth. It was disappointing to her that he would not fight her, but perhaps it was best that way. "If you do not take care of this exactly as I say, you will absolutely never touch me again. Do I make myself clear, Vegeta?"

Vegeta did not easily take orders, but he knew the stakes. "Understood."

* * *

><p>Kakarot tried to ignore the knocking at his door, but it wouldn't stop. Then he read the energy signature and started to get really pissed off. When Cerina started moaning, he got up to stop the maniac before he disturbed the entire palace. "What are you doing here this early?" he asked.<p>

"It's not that early," Fenn said.

"My stomach isn't even awake," Kakarot moaned. "This had better be an emergency!"

Fenn was so sick to his stomach that he barely knew where to begin. "There was a broadcast, Kakarot. A Saiyan girl confessed to having an affair with King Vegeta. She said that there were other girls as well…"

"Wow…" Kakarot covered his mouth in shock and looked back at his mate lying in the bed. "Cerina is going to hate him even more."

Fenn shook his head. "She doesn't have it in her to hate, but they'll never be close." Fenn knew how close Cerina was to her mother. She would never take his side over hers. "I should break the news to Cerina."

"No, I'll tell her myself." Kakarot could understand the delicacy of the situation, but Fenn was only her friend—not her mate. Kakarot was still trying to figure out if Fenn knew his place. "What else, Fenn?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Kakarot chuckled quietly. "There's something else that you want. I can see it." Kakarot already knew, but he wanted Fenn to admit to it. "Spit it out."

Fenn began to blush incredibly hard. "Do you think that I should…?" He scratched his head and looked away. "Should I…?"

"Make a move?" Kakarot wished Cerina wasn't sleeping, because he really wanted to laugh out loud. "I don't know. I guess it depends how she's reacting. It's not like she didn't know. She might be furious; she might be holding everything in. You have to feel it out and wait for your moment."

"Yeah…" Fenn just didn't know. He really wanted to just go for it and have Cellena, but he was very honorable. How could he convince Cellena to cheat on Vegeta? Maybe the fact that he cheated made it easier, but he still felt awful for compromising himself. But it was just the "affair" that upset him. If King Vegeta was out of the picture, there would be no question. "When I found out, I wanted to kill him for betraying Queen Cellena like this."

"His time will end soon enough, Fenn." Kakarot slapped him in the arm. "Don't worry about it."

Fenn didn't want to wait for Broly. Why did Cellena have to suffer that much longer when he could have made her happy now? "I'll try to remember that?"

"What's going on?" Cerina asked groggily as she stumbled behind Kakarot and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come back to bed, Kakarot."

Fenn looked away uncomfortably, which gave Kakarot some mild satisfaction. "I'll see you later, Fenn." He slammed the door in Fenn's face and started walking back to his bed.

Cerina was tired, but a little frisky, yet Kakarot wasn't paying her any mind. She forced herself to wake up and realized that Kakarot was trying to avoid her. "Kakarot, what's with the look?"

He took her hand and led her to the bed where they could both sit comfortably while he ruined her entire world. The only motivation he had was the fact that he knew that she was strong enough to bounce back. "There's been a rumor that your father is unfaithful to your mother when he goes on long trips—"

"Those are just rumors," she snapped defensively. She knew of the rumors and she didn't believe one word of them.

Kakarot was hoping that his mate wouldn't remain so blindly naïve when it came to her father after all he had done, but alas! He had to spoil her image of him. "Someone came out and confessed on television."

"She's lying!" Cerina yelled angrily. "My father wouldn't—"

"I think he would," he said quickly. "I think he probably did. Fenn is pretty sure himself." Kakarot couldn't believe how naïve she was choosing to be. He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Even if your father is innocent, everyone will be talking about this. This is bad, Cerina."

Cerina folded her arms and struggled to hold in her tears. With all the terrible things her father had done, this by far felt the worst to her. Her mother loved him with everything that she had. She was so incredibly loyal. He loved her! How could he betray their family? The more she thought about, the more rage and anguish she had.

She stood up and wiped her tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. She didn't want to cry in front of Kakarot. He was so tough. She needed to be tougher! "I have to find my mother. She must be devastated."

"She won't want to talk to anyone. She's too proud."

"And she'll be furious…" Cerina realized that Kakarot was right. Her mother was too proud. "Kakarot, she's gonna kill that girl. She'll kill all of them!" They would probably be young girls her age—loyal warriors who probably didn't want to face the wrath of a greedy man. They deserved to be punished, but certainly not destroyed. "I have to stop her!"

Kakarot laughed to himself in disbelief and threw his hands up. He was just dumbfounded that his mate was so merciful. It wasn't necessarily bad, but incredibly unbelievable. "I don't know if you can stop your mother. I know if my father cheated on my mother, no one would be able to stop the bodies from piling up."

"I have to try, Kakarot!" She hurried to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and found a tank top in a drawer. "You can help me or you can go train or do whatever you feel like, but I have to save those girls!"

Kakarot crossed his arms and threw his head back. "Fine!" he groaned. "I will help you achieve the impossible."

"Good." After she had her clothes on, she quickly kissed his lips. "I heard you were an expert in impossible."

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi came to one of the private dining rooms in her palace where her would-be in-laws were eating lunch together with her son. They were incredibly happy as they fed Gohan and got a kick out of what he would and wouldn't put in his mouth. She waited in the doorframe for a while to just hear them laugh together. She wanted to make the moment last forever. There was only one person missing. "You guys enjoying your breakfast?"<p>

Colleen looked up at Chi-Chi and smiled. "Yes, thank you." She pulled out a seat for the girl and she hesitantly sat in front of Colleen. They had a very uneasy history. You never knew what was going to happen between the two of them. "Chi-Chi, I'm not pleased with all the things that you've done. This teenage rebellion that you and Kakarot had…It was annoying."

"And exhausting," Bardock chimed in.

"But I want you to know that I forgive you for acting like a lunatic and seducing him. I wish we could come to some kind of compromise and you two could be friends and we could be…Not hostile."

"What do you mean?"

"We want the best for our grandson." Bardock gently rubbed his hand on top of Gohan's forehead and he cooed happily. "I know you'll be a good mother." He laughed to himself, remembering her always yelling for him to study, even when the earth was in terrible danger. "No doubt you'll be overbearing, overprotective, and hostile to everyone who opposes your will, but you'll always do what you believe is in his best interest."

"We can't associate, but you're a part of our family now, Chi-Chi." Colleen didn't want to leave Gohan, but letting go and trusting Chi-Chi was the only way he was going to survive. "If anything gets real bad and if you need our help to take care of you and our grandson, we want you to know that you can come to us."

Chi-Chi didn't know what to say. She was moved to tears, but wiped them away as soon as she could. She knew they hated that kind of stuff, but she was more relieved and happy than what she thought. A few tears turned into a flood and eventually, she rushed into their arms and sobbed. "Thank you so much!"

Bardock looked to Colleen. Chi-Chi sobbing on his chest was more than he bargained for, but she gave him a look and he knew to just comfort her a little bit. Chi-Chi was always an emotional creature.

Shouta came in, but didn't say anything until Chi-Chi let go of Bardock and Colleen and dried her eyes. "Morning, Chi-Chi."

"Morning." She cleared her throat. "What's going on? I thought you had work."

"What do you do?" Colleen asked.

"I'm a professor at Orange Star High. I also coach the Karate Club."

Bardock shook his head and smiled. _ 'I guess Summer really thought this through…'_

"School was cancelled," Shouta said while stuffing his hands into his pockets. "There's some interesting news going on.

"What?" Bardock asked.

"Some girl confessed to having an affair with King Vegeta. Supposedly, more are supposed to come forward, but the royals are shutting down the media and arresting those responsible." Shouta thought it was pretty interesting himself. Humans were addicted to gossip. It was like they couldn't help themselves from reveling in knowing other people's business.

Colleen felt a pang of anger for her friend. She really didn't need another reason to want to kill the king! "What does this mean?" she asked Bardock.

Bardock was angry at Vegeta, but it's not like he didn't expect that he did that type of thing. But he was more concerned about how his friend was taking it. Despite how horrible of person Vegeta was, Cellena really did care about him. "I have to go to Cellena and make sure she's alright."

Colleen slightly glared. "Maybe I should go." She carefully placed Gohan back into the arms of his mother. "I like Cellena fine enough, but if you think it's a good idea to let her be around her ex when she just found out her mate cheated on her, then you're insane and extremely lucky to have me."

Bardock was a little insulted, but she wasn't exactly wrong. Cellena might have been vulnerable and just because he had no intention of cheating on Colleen didn't mean that he should have run into a sticky situation. "Maybe we should just give her some space. She'll be raging."

"She's gonna kill those girls."

"Why do you say that?" Chi-Chi asked worriedly.

"Because I would!" Colleen looked to Bardock. "Do you want to do something about that?" Personally, Colleen felt her friend's pain and would enjoy to seeing them suffer, but she was trying out the whole "good" thing with Bardock.

"I'm not sure that we can…" Even if Bardock felt compelled to stop Cellena from murdering a bunch of young girls, he couldn't keep them safe forever from her wrath unless he shipped them off of the planet.

"So you two are going to do nothing?" Shouta asked disgusted. From what he knew, Bardock was the strongest on the planet. He could very well do something if he felt like it!

"They made their bed." Colleen shrugged. "And I mean that quite literally."

"They probably didn't have a choice!" Chi-Chi pleaded.

"Their choice was to not be idiots and come clean to the press to impress you humans," Bardock said. "No one would have breathed a word of these rumors unless the idiots came forth and confessed. Now they've killed themselves."

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta stormed inside of the throne room while Basila was giving a report to King Vegeta sitting high and mighty on the throne while his mother paced back and forth—obviously upset over what had been done to her. "It's true, isn't it?"<p>

King Vegeta rolled his eyes and got off of his throne to approach his bratty son. "If you mean the affairs, I think you know the answer to that." His son boldly stepped right up to him, but he wouldn't take his insubordination and pushed him back in his chest. "And don't say anything to me, Boy! You're one to judge."

"I'm not mated to my mother!"

"Calm down," Cellena said. "There's no need in you getting involved and making this an even bigger mess than what it is."

Prince Vegeta's mouth dropped. He understood when she took his father's side most of the time, but certainly not then! "It's out, Mother. This is a mess!"

"We're cleaning it up right now." She crossed her arms and looked away. She just didn't want him to see her that way—weak and vulnerable. "Thank you for caring, Son. I truly appreciate it."

Vegeta really wanted to hit his father. Someone needed to fight for her honor! But what was he to do when she wouldn't fight for it herself?

"Would you like to stay for their execution?" his mother asked.

Vegeta sneered his nose in disgust at his father, but then smirked. He was glad his father's whores were dying. "Certainly."

"Are you sure?" Cellena asked. "You've slept with at least two of them yourself."

Prince Vegeta's eyes widened as he stared at his father in awe. He could accept that his father had needs and desires. His father thought to give his son a harem! But Vegeta only thought of his behavior. He didn't really consider that his mother could be betrayed in such away. He assumed the rumors were started by girls who wanted attention. "I'm certain."

"Mother!" Cerina slammed the throne room doors open and stampeded in with Kakarot trailing behind.

Cellena pointed to the exit. "Cerina, I order you to leave! Kakarot, you can stay if you're not going to do something stupid on Cerina's behalf."

Cerina wouldn't listen and ran to her mother and grabbed her by the arms. She knew that her mother was a killer, but she was still good somewhere deep inside of her. Cerina had to have gotten it from somewhere. It couldn't have all been from a spell! "Mother, you can't kill these girls."

Cellena refused to fall prey to her daughter's eyes. "I'm not killing them. Your father is."

Cerina's mouth dropped in horror as she looked at her father. Some days it sickened her that any part of him was also a part of her. "You slept with them and now you have the nerve to kill them? You're disgusting!"

"It's how your mother wanted me to make peace! I'm doing this for her." He didn't want anyone to know that he felt uncomfortable with it. "Now go."

"I won't let you do this!" Cerina yelled stubbornly.

King Vegeta refused to even look at his weak and raving daughter. "Kakarot, take her out of here. That is an order."

Kakarot's nostrils flared. "Or what?"

In a normal circumstance, King Vegeta would have simply beat Kakarot down into a puddle of goo and blood. But since he already had enough family drama, he decided to be calm. "I'm certain that Cerina has told you of her change in status. If you do not want me to take you and Cerina out of the running to be king and queen, I highly suggest that you leave right now."

Prince Vegeta glared at Kakarot. He was hoping that his father was suffering some sort of head trauma when he made his little announcement to their family. He couldn't believe that he told the son of his greatest rival that he could possibly take his throne!

But Kakarot wasn't paying any mind to Vegeta. He had a much bigger problem. Because despite what he had talked to Cerina about, she was going to remain stubborn and righteous and she wasn't going to stop fighting for those girls unless she didn't have a choice. "Come on, Cerina."

She looked at him in disbelief. "No."

He grunted and grabbed her wrist. "I'm not asking!"

She tried to pull away, but he held on tighter. "Kakarot, no!" By the time she pulled away, they weren't in the palace anymore. They were somewhere in the forest—probably in Mount Paozu. "What is wrong with you?" She pushed him hard in his chest.

"A few girls who whored out to your father are not more important than your birthright and saving the empire by becoming king and queen!"

"I hate what my father did to my mother and I hate that he used them to do it, but they are my subjects, Kakarot. How can you expect me to do nothing?" She might have known some of those girls. It didn't matter if they weren't her friends. "If Soko or Bell were away with my father, they probably would have done the same thing." It was about principle!

Kakarot folded his arms and stood up straight. "I can't let you go, Cerina."

"And I won't let you stop me." Cerina could not believe that he was siding with her family! It didn't matter what was safe and what was strategic. She wanted him to do what was right! She was prepared to fight for what she believed in, even if she had to fight him.

She took a step forward, but he disappeared from her sight. "Kakarot?" She raised arms to defend herself and carefully circled around so she could find him or catch him in his sneak attack. She waited a minute or two before she realized that he was actually gone and took off into the sky back toward her home. _'I have to save those girls!'_

Before she could make it out of Mount Paozu, she felt Kakarot's arms wrap around her waist. She struggled to break through by beating on his arms, but she was distracted when her body teleported again and she ended up teleporting to a room she recognized in her base where Fenn, Bell, and Soko were waiting for her.

"Sorry about this." Kakarot squeezed tighter as Fenn came up on her with a mask connected to a gas tank. Cerina tried to kick him off, but Soko grabbed her legs while Bell grabbed a hold of her arms. Even while being constrained, she fought. But she couldn't fight forever and ended up quickly succumbing to the might of the sleeping gas and passed out in the arms of her lover.

Fenn shook his head at Kakarot, even though he participated. "She's gonna be really pissed when she wakes up." He turned the gas off and put the tank away. Fenn knew from experience that she would be out long enough for them to execute as many people as it took to satisfy Cellena.

"It's more important that she's safe and that we have a future," Kakarot told Fenn.

Bell felt incredibly guilty though. "It's really crappy that her dad is doing this." She didn't want to stand in the king's way, but she thought it was nice that Cerina was trying to fight for those girls.

Soko smiled. "Her mother, I can completely understand."

"We do as we're told for now," Fenn said. "This is how things have to be until they can change. Soko, begin a transport of the prisoners so they can't be executed."

She raised her brow at Fenn. "You can be so cold when you need to be." Then she smirked. "It's sexy."

Fenn's eyes looked far away. "Just do your job…"

Soko heeded to Fenn's word—even though she was still the acting leader of the Task Force—and had a team take every single woman they had in custody down to the throne room. There was at leave nine girls. There were probably more, but King Vegeta couldn't remember them. He never cared to. They were all beautiful and all elite status and skillful. They were assets to their race, yet they had to die.

The ring leader who started it all came first before the king. She had dark brown hair that was tamed, but still thick and curly. Her eyes were also brown, but lighter. She was the most beautiful out of the home wreckers. She was also the youngest—probably no more than twenty.

"What is your name?" the king asked.

She tightened her jaw in mild irritation. "Poa, my king. I told you once before." She could not believe that he did not remember it. If she was nothing to him, she really had no hope but to plead with her queen. "Are you going to kill me, my queen?"

Cellena wouldn't speak. She kept breathing heavily and quickly as she looked at each girl's face over and over again.

"Do not address her," King Vegeta said. "I am speaking to you, Poa. I am going to kill you."

Like everyone else, Pao was mortified. But she had better reason than anyone else. "And what is my crime against you?"

Vegeta would not allow himself to display one ounce of remorse. He couldn't afford to let Cellena believe that there was ever anyone else. "You have displeased my queen."

She laughed hysterically. She felt like she had been conned by him. She was so outraged and she hoped that no one mistook her tears of rage for tears born from fear. "I had a life! I was going to mate a solider that was on that mission with us. He wouldn't touch me after you did! He rejected me and our son in my womb, because he thought it might have been yours and he was too proud to be a cover. His father is a lead general. I couldn't get any more missions. My family fell into debt. I only came out with this affair because someone offered me a way to take care of my family—"

"If you want to die with whatever dignity you have left, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Poa took a deep breath to hold it all in. The father of her child was in attendance. She wanted to yell at him for abandoning her. She wanted to find the shrew on the phone that promised her great wealth and protection for telling her story. She got a cash envelope, but she very well wasn't protected. But out of all the things she wanted to say, she only said one last thing to one last person. "I'm sorry, my queen."

Cellena stared at the girl. She was barely older than her daughter. Vegeta had no right to do what he did to her. He should have known better.

"Are you sure that you want me to kill them?" Vegeta asked his queen.

Cellena slowly walked down the steps and approached the girl so she could look right into her young and foolish eyes. "I am The Queen of all Saiyans." Her hand slowly trailed up their way to her face until she could feel her cheek. "Saiyans do not show mercy and my king certainly shall not."

Cellena pulled her hand away and the idiotic girl felt her heart thump loudly in her chest as her king stood to his feet. She closed her eyes for a moment in fear, but forced them back open so he could look into her eyes as he blasted a hole through her stomach and killed her. The other girls gasped and a few of them screamed. One of them even began to tear up.

Cellena joined her son's side so she could watch the massacre. It couldn't erase what Vegeta had done, but it did make her feel a little bit better that once again, she was the only woman who had laid with the king.

When all the girls were killed and their bodies were disposed of, King Vegeta reached out his hand to touch Cellena on the shoulder. He had done what she had asked, but it still wasn't enough for her and she rushed out of the throne room to be alone.

Fenn had watched the entire thing. It was difficult seeing those girls killed and it was even harder not jumping on King Vegeta and destroying him, but Fenn had learned to be patient. Now seemed to be his chance.

He left a little bit after her and followed her to a gravity chamber. He wasn't noticed by her or really anyone else. He paced down the hall back and forth while he worked up the nerve. Kakarot said that he needed a scandal. They just had a big one and nine girls and several reporters died. But playing it safe wasn't getting him anywhere either.

He lightly slapped his face and charged for the door. It opened easily enough and the safety protocol caused the gravity simulation to end. Cellena was dressed in a very short pair of spandex shorts and a sports bra. She was panting and dripping in sweat, but she was still perfection to him. "I'm sorry, my queen. I didn't know you were in here."

He turned around to leave out, but Cellena called out to him. "You're lying to me, Fenn."

He stopped and turned to face her once more. "What?"

"I can always tell when you do." She crossed her arms. "You're terrible at it."

He came inside so the door could shut behind him. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"I'm fine," she insisted quickly.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine enough." She became so annoyed with herself! She had no idea why she began tearing up. "Thank you for asking, Fenn."

He slowly nodded and contemplated his next move. "I think it's awful what King Vegeta has done to you. I want to make things right. I want to make you feel better."

She rolled her eyes. "And what do you suggest, F—"

He didn't waste another moment of his life waiting for the right opportunity. He dove right into her lips and held her face into his. Cellena's eyes bucked from the shock and she thought about backing away, but for a brief moment, everything was gone besides the taste of his lips. When the brief but passionate kiss was over, he took a step back and spoke his suggestion of her salvation. "Revenge."

Cellena took a few seconds to think about his offer before she grabbed the boy and started having her way with him. She kissed his succulent lips and he knew how to make it feel so good that her toes started to curl up. Clearly she had noticed that he was attractive, but only in an innocent way in interest for her daughter. She admired how powerful he was, but that was because she was interested in him fighting for her empire. She honestly never thought of taking him for herself.

"Stop." She pushed on his chest to give herself a little bit of breathing room so she could think!

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You were with Cerina—"

"Never. Not even once." It was one of his greatest reservations about being so close to Cerina, pretending to be her boyfriend, and participating in her tournament. "I was always in love with you."

Her eyes bucked. "In love?" She just couldn't believe that!

He smiled, because he felt such a burden had been lifted. He finally got to say it! "I know that's strange to hear. He's probably never told you that." He tried to dive back into her lips, but she pushed him off again.

"Fenn, this is insane! I can't cheat on my mate."

"But he cheated on you."

"It wasn't personal." Cellena couldn't believe that she was defending him. She fought so hard not to feel Vegeta's feelings through their bond, but she had. He was ashamed that he made her feel insecure in what they had. "It was awful and he hurt me, but it wasn't personal. This would be personal!"

Fenn felt like the greatest fool in the world. He never wanted her to think badly of him and he made the wrong call out of desperation. "I'm sorry that I'm trying to exploit your emotions right now, but know that I have been in love with you since I was old enough to have these feelings. I don't know how much longer I can just do nothing while he treats you this way."

"Fenn…"

He smirked and trailed his hands from her arms down to her waist and it tingled her skin in all the right kind of places. "I can please you in ways you can't even imagine."

"I'm sure you can." She took his hands and placed them at his side before she completely ruined herself. "You're a good solider. You're my daughter's best friend, Fenn. I cannot let you get yourself killed over an affair."

She was glad that those girls were dead, but it did disturb her on some level. So much talent was wasted. How could she be selfish and use Fenn in such a way? "Die for something more honorable than that."

"Cellena—"

"Stop." She placed her finger on his lips. She could have found a way to have an affair and keep it a secret, but it was more complicated than Fenn's life. "I can't, Fenn. I still care about Vegeta. I won't betray him."

Fenn couldn't believe that he let her slip through his fingers. She knew how he felt, the king had been caught up in a scandal, and she still didn't want him. After waiting and wanting so hard, it meant nothing. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." He bowed and walked away to sulk.

Cellena tried to continue training to get her mind off of Vegeta and the boy who just confessed his love to her. It was just so unusual. Love? To outright admit it without reservation and thought of pride and dignity...Vegeta would never! Not even in the privacy of their own bedroom. Not even in a moment of passion with each in between the sheets and sharing their most intimate feelings through a bond. Not once. Never. And yet Fenn claimed to have always loved her. How could things be so complicated?

She kept touching her lips and remembering what it felt like to have his lips against hers. He was an excellent kisser. He was tender and appreciative. How many times had he imagined kissing her lips? He certainly kissed her like he was looking forward to it his entire life.

She knew that she didn't have feelings for him other than of respect. But she found herself asking that if she wasn't mated to Vegeta, how quickly could she fall in love with such a perfect boy?

She needed time to think. She needed space. She needed new energy. Bulma had suggested having a vacation. She had suggested thst to her king. Now she just wanted to be alone.

Cellena came back into the throne room and bowed before her king. He was having a meeting with some of his generals, Basila, and Soko, but he didn't care about all of those things once he saw her. "Leave us."

They all scattered quickly, even though they were curious to know what every word would be said between all of them. King Vegeta stepped off of his throne and rushed to her to the center of the room. "Are we at peace?"

"Hardly." She saw the look in his eyes and rolled her own. "I will forgive you. I will be with you again. I just need time, Vegeta."

"How much time?"

She wished she didn't have to hold on so tight to things, but she couldn't let go yet. "I'm going away on a few missions. I'm going alone to clear my head."

"You're not going alone," he insisted.

"I am."

"Kakarot will join you."

"He's not leaving his new mate!" Cellena definitely didn't want Kakarot getting killed on her watch in case something happened.

"Cerina can accompany you too."

"For what?" she shrieked. "She won't kill anything, and Kakarot might fall prey to Cerina's emotions and botch the entire mission."

"Vegeta grumbled to himself. Sooner or later, Cerina was going to have to prove that she could kill. Kakarot obviously would if he needed to, but Cerina could have made him soft. "Our son—"

Then she rolled her eyes. "I want to feel better, not kill myself."

Vegeta chuckled to himself. He certainly could see how Vegeta could take things to a new level. _ 'But what if she runs into trouble? I can't just let her go by herself when we have such strong enemies that want to kill us. I'm not asking Bardock. Who else is powerful and loyal enough to trust Cellena with?' _"Then take Fenn."

Her heart began pounding! "What?"

"You don't want to be with me, Kakarot, or Vegeta. He's the strongest one left, Cellena. I want to make sure that you're safe."

"I don't think that's a good idea." But she of course couldn't tell him why or Fenn really would be killed, regardless of his years of service. "Just trust me to take care of myself—"

"No!" he said sternly. He had made up his mind. He would not be moved. "You are mine. I will protect you. I don't care if you hate me, but you will follow my orders."

'_He has no idea what he's asking…' _It would have only been right to tell him why Fenn was the worst choice to be alone on a ship for weeks or maybe months. But Fenn wasn't going to be another causality to Vegeta's jealousy. "Fine. Fenn can come. I'm leaving at dawn."

* * *

><p>Kakarot heard the great news from Bell and teleported to Fenn's home while he was packing a bag. "You're leaving with Cellena, I heard." He patted Fenn on the back. "Good job."<p>

But Fenn wasn't quite in the mood for celebrating. "She rejected me, Kakarot. I'm only going because King Vegeta ordered me to go."

Kakarot wasn't exactly surprised. The entire planet knew that he was hot and heavy for Cerina not even two weeks ago. It was reasonable for Cellena to be cautious or even hesitant, even besides the fact that she was mated. "It's just a setback. You can make her yours on this trip—"

"I won't make a move unless she asks me to." Fenn had made his feelings known. He was disgusted with himself for trying to take advantage of her situation. He had to just back off.

Kakarot grunted. "You really make me sick when you show me up with your moral compass."

"I take it that you're upset because Cerina will be angry with you."

Kakarot was dreading when she finally woke up. It was not going to be pretty. "It's not my first offense and it won't be my last. We'll be okay. But in the meantime, do what you need to do, Fenn."

By no means was he giving up, but a scandal wasn't exactly the best way to become king—not for Fenn. "I will, but in my own way."

'_I hope you can pull this off. Cerina made herself look bad in front of her parents and brother today. I need you to be an influence over Cellena if I'm gonna be king.'_ Kakarot smiled to himself. _'You wouldn't make a bad one yourself, Fenn.' _ "Good luck."

* * *

><p>Colleen cradled her grandson in her arms for the final time and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye, Gohan." The baby laughed and she smiled as she imprinted the sound of his voice in her mind forever. <em> 'He sounds so much like Kakarot when he was this tiny…'<em>

Bardock reached out his hand for Shouta. "Take care of my grandson and Chi-Chi."

He smiled and shook his hand. "I will, Sir."

Bardock got a good vibe off of him. Maybe Chi-Chi would never love him like she loved Kakarot, but they would be good for each other since they both cared about protecting Gohan above all else.

Colleen reluctantly placed her grandson back into his mother's arms. She hoped she would get the chance to see him again. "Remember, Chi-Chi, don't be afraid to ask for help."

"I won't."

Colleen's fingers slowly intertwined with Bardock's and they both got one last look at their little Gohan before disappearing out of his life. Hopefully, it wasn't for forever.

"I know it's hard," Bardock told her. "But this is the best way for Gohan."

She could still smell him on her hands. She could almost feel him. "I can't even think of him, or Kara will know."

"I'll tell Kara and I'll tell her to keep her mouth quiet." He smiled. "Maybe I'll tell Goku so he can watch over him."

"I'd like that." As long as Gohan was safe, that was all that mattered.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Broly is coming...NEXT!


	40. Chapter 40: Arrival

**A/N:** I'll answer questions next time, guys.

Chapter 40

I do not own DBZ

Kakarot woke up and rolled over to see Cerina like he did every morning, but she wasn't there. He grumbled to himself, thinking that she still might have been mad. She tried giving him the cold shoulder, but it was hard for her to stay angry. Still, she was giving her best effort.

He followed her energy signature downstairs and to the kitchen in their mansion. She was already dressed, but in casual clothes. She was searching around for something. "Hey…"

She glanced up at him. "Hey."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"I'm not going to work today—at least not with you."

"Why not?" he asked with a slight bit of concern in his voice.

"Because Bulma asked me if I would fill in for her while she spent the weekend with her new boyfriend."

Kakarot snickered to himself. "Hopefully he's better than the last one."

Cerina cut her eyes at him and he silenced himself. "Basila didn't want to let her off, so I offered to take over."

"Did Basila really need you?"

"There are some Saiyans coming to earth today." Cerina was quite excited about it. "They were sent away as children and now they're coming home."

"Yeah, but she could find another grunt."

Cerina really couldn't believe that Kakarot had no interest in other children that were sent away like he was. Kakarot was lucky that his family followed him to earth. Many other Saiyans didn't have that privilege. "Did it ever occur to you that I like doing things for my people—being with my people?"

"I guess. If that's your thing…" Kakarot really hadn't thought about it much. His family always looked out for themselves, so he didn't exactly think about the royal family actually caring about the people. But if any of them did, then it was certainly Cerina.

"Being a king isn't just about giving orders. You're gonna need to be responsible and see about different projects and the inner workings of the kingdom." Cerina remembered how immature and selfish Kakarot could be and started to get concerned that they were jumping the gun with Kakarot becoming king.

"Your mother does everything! Your father only trains and kills things."

"It's different now that she's gone now." Not everything was running as smoothly at it usually did. People had to pick up more responsibilities. Cerina knew how hard her mother worked and how good she was at everything. Cerina wasn't nearly as talented. "Perhaps you should spend the day with my father and pick his brain."

"We would kill each other!" It was a terrible idea, but Kakarot did realize that she had a point. "But maybe I'll talk to Basila and pick up a few things that way."

"Good." She smiled. "The only real reason why my parents don't trust my brother to lead is because he's selfish and doesn't really care about the little things that go into making a kingdom. I can't have them saying the same thing about you."

"Don't worry. I'm a respected member of the Task Force and I helped cure the Baga Virus." He smiled and raised his head up proudly. "I'm the poster boy for responsibility."

"If you're the poster boy, I don't wanna see the guy who made it on the billboard."

Kakarot chuckled. No, he really wasn't that responsible and he knew that. "Are you still mad at me?"

She sighed and shook her head. "You know I'm terrible at being mad. But I do often think about how I was knocked out from a sleeping gas when I should have been there for my mother during this very rough time for her. When I woke up, she was off the planet and my best friend left with her."

"But at least you've still got me." He smiled adorably.

She rolled her eyes and patted him on the shoulder. "Goodbye, Kakarot."

Cerina went to the landing station that was about fifty miles outside of Vegeta City. The flight was a little late, but Cerina was there to greet the ship when it arrived. A team went out to retrieve the Saiyans that were all across the universe. They were supposed to be explained protocols and the ways of their civilization. It was going to be a culture shock for many of them, but they had to conform if they expected to live peacefully. This was the fourth ship that retrieved the low levels that were sent away. They usually took a while.

When the ship landed, Cerina came inside to peek at the young Saiyans. None of them were any older than her brother. There were about fifteen of them on board. There were seven men and eight women. Most of them looked a little rough, but in a week or two, they'd be like everyone else.

"Welcome to earth. My name is Princess Cerina, the daughter of King Vegeta and Queen Cellena. It should have been explained to you all, but in case it wasn't, our home was destroyed by Frieza. Many years have passed and our king has destroyed Frieza, but we've made a home here."

Some smug, short, and unattractive Saiyan raised his hand. "Why is this planet still being inhabited by weaklings?"

Cerina felt their eyes burning holes through her. "Because they are resourceful and we find them useful. I will have homes issued out to all of you. There are job opportunities within the empire in order to make a living. If nothing that we offer suffices or if you don't qualify, there are other means. Particularly, the humans like to pay Saiyans for hard labor jobs."

"You want us to serve the humans?" a girl shouted appalled.

"No. It's like a trade—income for labor. And you don't have to do that. It was just a suggestion." She had to be delicate with the situation. "I know not everyone here will be comfortable with the empire. Perhaps some of you are bitter about being sent away. That wasn't my choice and we don't do things like that anymore. I'm asking for a fresh start and I'd like to offer you all one as well. But in the meantime, your homes will be fully stocked with food and you will have an allowance to get on your feet—and only to get on your feet. Then you'll have to use those legs of yours. Are there any questions?"

The same smug Saiyan raised his hand again and smirked. "Is it true that you don't kill?"

She paused for a moment—only a moment. There was only one right way to deal with such a disrespectful Saiyan. "It's true that I've never had to. I'm quite good at torturing, if you ever feel the need to be in excruciating pain."

He boldly approached Princess Cerina until he was practically nose to nose. "Just try it, Princess."

Cerina laughed, anticipating what was going to happen after she knocked her forehead into the Saiyan's head hard enough to knock him down into the ground. Everyone else looked pretty surprised, but they instantly had a new found respect for Cerina. "Let's get one thing straight. I'm the authority on this planet. You follow our rules or you face my wrath and I promise you that I can take every single one of you weaklings all at once. Understand?"

She looked to the Saiyans and dared any one of them to test her. She looked to all of them, but there was one Saiyan in particular who she had truly captured their attention. There was a very tall and very good looking Saiyan. He couldn't stop staring at the beautiful and powerful princess.

"Good." Cerina noticed that she was being admired and when she saw him, she accidentally did a double take. He was almost as good looking as Fenn, but she didn't want to break her focus and cleared her throat before addressing the crowd. "Now, let's be off."

They rode on a hover bus back into Vegeta City while a welcoming video played for the Saiyans. Cerina sat in the very front and looked through some information that was gathered about the Saiyans that arrived. She did notice that the tall one wasn't really watching the video much. He was staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking. _ 'Why does he keep looking at me?'_

After they arrived in Vegeta City, they made a trip to a clinic where Bell was waiting with some assistants to take some blood samples. When Bell saw the tall and good looking Saiyan, she started blushing incredibly hard. When all the samples were drawn, she talked to Cerina privately in the next room over. "You do know that tall guy is incredibly hot, right?"

Cerina laughed. "I can introduce you, if you'd like."

"We've already met." She glanced back at him from the glass window. "I'm the evil nurse who just stuck him with a needle."

"But you're a hot nurse!"

Bell remembered how she had seduced Fenn and began to feel confident again. "You just gave me a great idea. I'll tell him that I need to take a blood sample from his butt and he'll drop his pants and—"

"Stop being so bad, Bell!" She slapped Bell in the arm. "There are a few prospects for you." The tall Saiyan wasn't the only one that was cute out of the new bunch.

Bell liked when she saw new Saiyans coming home. It was always interesting seeing if anyone was cute or smart. "I was born with a low power level. I could have been away from home for years and years."

"Well, you weren't. You're here and they're here and it's time for you to find love." She wrapped her arm around Bell and shook her. "And you do that by not sneaking and doing dirty tricks like ordering patients to drop their pants!"

"Fine!" she moaned loudly. "I will behave. Now, don't you have to measure their power levels and class them all?"

"Yeah. I do…" It would be the worst part of her day. "I feel like a jerk for this class warfare nonsense. They're not gonna be as strong as us."

"We do have advantages." Bell designed new toys all of the time to train with. The gravity chamber was one of the biggest contributors.

"I'll see you later, Bell." Cerina took the group of Saiyans to another room in the clinic that was built to absorb in energy and measure the readings. One by one, they powered up as high as they could—if they could even power up—and a machine recorded the findings. Not many Saiyans cared about actual numbers since they learned to sense energy, but they did record levels for new Saiyans that came for the planet and infants—but infants were recorded with regular scouters.

There was a pretty woman—who was shorter than Cerina—that was one of the strongest in the group, but her power level was over ten thousand. She was ecstatic about it. "So, am I elite status?"

"You are…" She braced herself. "But elite isn't what it used to be. The new "elite" for someone your age is still…Low level."

The smile on the girl's face disappeared. She had worked so hard! "I won't be a low level forever."

"I'm sure you won't." Cerina smiled. Her hair was pretty crazy, but underneath that roughness, she had a lot going for her. "Good luck…" She looked at her chart. "Muzina."

"Cheer up." One of the guys punched Muzina in the arm in a friendly manner and then pointed to the tall Saiyan. "At least you're stronger than this guy."

Cerina checked her chart again. The tall Saiyan's name was Sorrel and his power level was only at five thousand. He was the weakest one she had measured of the day. It was a shame, because he was so attractive. Even Bell was far too strong for him. _ 'But Bell doesn't care about that kind of thing…At least I don't think so.' _Cerina looked at Sorrel once again. _'At least he's incredibly good looking.'_

Cerina gave a quick tour of the city and when it was over, she started assigning homes until she was down to only Muzina and Sorrel, but she only had one more house fully stocked and ready to go. "I'm afraid I have a problem. My count is off. I need another house."

"I can sleep outside," Sorrel said. "I don't mind."

"No. It wouldn't be fair of me to give everyone else a home." Cerina began going through her files. She wanted to get rid of Sorrel first, because she noticed how much he was staring and didn't want to create an awkward situation. She started searching through her files to see if he perhaps had family that could take him in, but she had no such luck. "Sorrel, I'm sorry to say that your family died. Did you know that?"

"No, but I didn't know them." He gave her an unhappy smile. "I was sent away as a baby, remember?"

'_I could go to the palace and get another capsule house for Muzina. I should give this home to Sorrel.'_ "Stay here, Muzina. I just need to take Sorrel to his home and then I'll take you to the palace to figure out what we're gonna do."

Sorrel took off into the sky to follow after Cerina. They landed in a plot of land that had a small yard, but nothing was there. Sorrel took a capsule out of her pocket and clicked the top before tossing it into the land. In a matter of seconds, a puff of smoke exploded out and when the dust quickly settled, there was a home. "Will this do?"

"Yes." He quickly walked inside, which Cerina thought was strange that he just accepted the capsule as if it were normal or he had seen it before.

Cerina followed him inside and watched for him to have a reaction to anything, but he seemed totally fine with it. "Well, you have the information that you need. I showed you on the tour where you can go if you need any assistance. We're always looking for more members on the Task Force, if you're interested."

"Are you leaving?" he asked quickly.

"Why?" she asked. "Is there something else that you need?"

"Well…" Sorrel's heart began to race. All day he had forced himself to keep quiet. He heard that she was the princess loud and clear and he knew that he should stay away from her, but there was something about her that he couldn't shake. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you smell very nice…"

She began blushing. "Thank you." It's not like she didn't know she was beautiful. People told her that all the time, but it felt superficial from her followers. They were supposed to say things like that about her, but maybe that stemmed from her insecurities. Kakarot always made her feel beautiful. Fenn did as well. Sorrel's compliment made her feel…Happy. "I'm very flattered, Sorrel, but—"

"Are you mated?" He anticipated that she was single. She smelled so nice that she had to be available for him to have.

"I am," she said awkwardly. "Kakarot is his name. He was actually born on the exact same day as you."

"Oh…" Sorrel was upset, but he was also angry about it. "He's probably unworthy of you."

She was instantly offended and propped her head straight up. "He fought through a tournament to be worthy."

"So is it his strength that attracts you?" he asked with an intrigued smirk.

'_Why is he smiling? He's not even that powerful. He's nothing compared to Kakarot or myself.'_ "Raw power isn't everything, but it helps. He was born a low level like you, but he rose far beyond his status. He should break Super Saiyan any day now," she said proudly.

"Super Saiyan?" he snickered. "That's something."

"Yes, it is." _'Is he laughing because he doesn't believe it? I should show him! I should prove it…Or maybe I should just let him be.' _ "I'll be seeing you, Sorrel."

It took every bit of Sorrel's will not to run after her. He had seen beautiful women before, no one really like her. He wasn't sure what it was, but whatever it might have been, it was powerful.

Cerina flew back to Muzina. "Come on. I wanna take you to the palace."

Muzina had seen Saiyan women during the tour that were shopping. She saw Saiyan children playing catch. They were all relaxed and calm, and yet, they were so much stronger than her. She took her training so seriously! It didn't make any sense. "I don't know about settling down into this community. I need to get stronger. Show me what you did."

Cerina could respect that. "We have the technology to make you powerful."

"I wanna go on missions and stay in the army!"

'_She's feisty! I feel bad for her. She would be impressive if it wasn't for our technology on earth. If I get her in the gravity chamber, I'm sure she'll work hard and become even stronger.'_ "I would love to help you get stronger, especially if you'd like to join my team. But if you want to join the army, that's gonna be a little tougher…"

"Why? Doesn't the king want every member possible?"

"He usually just sends out elites, to be honest, and my father doesn't recruit new people into his army. He has people that do that for him. Right now, it's my brother, and he kind of hates low levels." It was one responsibility that Prince Vegeta decided to take on to prove that he was more than a playboy with a bad attitude, but he wasn't exactly fair.

"Well, I'll make him change his mind." Muzina crossed her arms stubbornly. "I wanna meet him. Now."

"You're tough." Cerina smirked. "Good. He'll at least respect that about you."

Cerina knew there was less than a slim chance that Vegeta would agree to let such a weak girl in his army, but Cerina believed in equal opportunity and she did want to be amused. She knew he'd be in his private gravity chamber. All he really did was train since he crushed Bulma's heart by killing Yamcha. He hadn't even visited his harem in a while. He was either going to explode all over her for wasting his time with Muzina or he was going to have a good laugh.

Cerina marched into the gravity chamber and when she did, Vegeta growled angrily to her. That only made her laugh. "Good day, Brother."

When Vegeta saw Muzina waltzing into his gravity chamber like she owned the place, he was instantly irritated. "Who is she? You've got another charity case, since Kakarot worked out so well?" he asked bitterly.

"Ha. Ha." She smiled and placed her hand on Muzina's shoulder. "This is Muzina. She just arrived on earth." Cerina continued to smile, but she braced herself on the inside. "She wants to be a part of the away teams."

Vegeta gave the girl a once over. She was the definition of a hot mess. It had been such a long time since he associated with a Saiyan woman that still looked so…Natural. From what he could sense, she was also a weakling. "What's her power level?"

"I'll get stronger," she said quickly.

"That's not what I asked, Woman."

She angrily approached Vegeta and boldly grabbed him by his tank top and pulled him in close. "I have a name, Prince Dick!"

Vegeta was about to rip her arms off and beat her to death with them. It would have been incredibly easy, and he was interested in trying it out. He really, really was going to do that. But when he grabbed her arms, she was pulled just an inch closer and that one inch was enough to fill his nostrils with her scent. She didn't exactly smell great. She didn't exactly smell like she came running out of the jungle, but she kind of looked like she did with her wild hair. It wasn't even long. It was just crazy. But there was something about her…Something that was just…Devine.

Vegeta let go of Muzina and took a step back to catch his breath and concentrate. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he wouldn't let some rude savage control him. "I'm going to assume that you're nothing but a pathetic weakling. All of you who return are." He chuckled. "I'm sure Cerina would love to get you a job serving cheeseburgers to humans, but you'll never be good enough for my army."

She balled her fist up and aimed it at his face. "Well, you won't be good enough for anyone once I rip your balls off!"

"Why you—"

Cerina got in between the two of them and pushed them away from one another, even though she was highly amused. "I'll get her trained, Brother. She'll get stronger. Once I get her up to elite status, give her a real chance."

"And why should I…?"

"Because I'll surpass everyone!" Muzina yelled. She had an incredible fire and determination that actually rivaled his own. He had never quite seen a woman so fiery…Besides Bulma. "I don't stop, Vegeta. I never stop until I have what I want and if you don't want me to stalk you until the ends of time, you will give me a chance. I'm kind of psycho that way."

She smirked, and whether she meant it flirtatiously or not, Vegeta certainly felt like he was being seduced. "Well…" He thought he had a comeback, but he couldn't keep his thoughts straight. "Well…"

"You're so articulate!" She lightly slapped him in his face. "I'll give you some time to think of a response for later."

Vegeta should have at least punched her in the face, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't think to really do anything. Cerina snickered and pulled on Muzina's arm until they were gone and down the hall. Then it was safe for her to laugh. "No one ever talks to my brother like that. Well, one person does, but forget about her. I like you!"

"Thank you…" Muzina said awkwardly.

"I know you don't want to settle down in our society, but there are good things a part of this society. You can enjoy the perks and still be strong. The perks are what made us stronger." Cerina placed her hands on Muzina's shoulders and shook her. "Let me show you how to get accustomed to earth!"

Muzina wasn't fine with how she thought her people had settled down, but they were stronger than her. "Fine."

Cerina squealed and clapped her hands in excitement. She hadn't dressed up anyone in a while. Bell was actually started to learn how to dress herself better, so she was grateful to have Muzina. Cerina brought her to her old room and began rummaging through her closet while Muzina took a long shower. She bathed herself in some of Cerina's wonderfully scented body washes. Then Cerina summoned a servant to perm Muzina's head. Her hair was incredibly uneven. The best way to fix it was to cut it shoulder length, which she didn't care that much. It wasn't necessary to put makeup on her, but Cerina wanted to see her completely fixed up. When Muzina was all fixed up, Cerina was pleased. "You look hot!"

Muzina stared at herself in the mirror. She looked so different, but she liked it. After all, she was still the same person. "I suppose this will do."

There was a knock at Cerina's door and she could sense that it was Bulma. She didn't exactly feel comfortable hanging around Bulma, but she chatted with her mother through the communication systems and made a promise that she would do her best to help rehabilitate Bulma. So for that reason, she opened her door. "What's up?"

Bulma's eye was drawn to the little Saiyan girl standing next to Cerina. She didn't remember seeing such a pretty Saiyan girl in the files. "Who is she?"

"This is Muzina. She just arrived today. She's staying in my old room."

"Your old room?" Bulma couldn't help but be jealous. Cerina had a much nicer room than her. For a low level nobody to have one that was bigger than Bulma was just unfair. "Your room is amazing and you give it to a stranger?"

"She's cool though. I bet you two would have a lot in common…" _'Bulma's probably not going to start hanging out with Muzina. They both have the same fire and like to argue with my brother. If she witnesses Muzina's interaction with Vegeta, I think Bulma could get jealous and if she gets jealous, things are gonna get real bad.' _"But Muzina needs some time to herself to process, so I'm gonna leave now."

"And what shall I do?" Muzina asked.

Cerina shrugged. "Make a call to the kitchen. Some servants will bring you dinner if you'd like. You can go to the gravity chamber and train if you want or get a good night's sleep. Feel free to do what you want." Cerina tapped Muzina in the arm and left out of the room.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Bulma asked.

"Uh…" _ 'I haven't seen Kakarot all day. I'd much rather eat with him, but Bulma doesn't really have anyone since Vegeta killed Yamcha and Mother left.'_ "Sure."

Bulma and Cerina decided to go out somewhere instead of eating in the palace. There was a place in Vegeta City that the humans really liked to eat at. It was a huge salad bar with tons of toppings and meat. There were Saiyans that went there too, but not a lot. As soon as Cerina came through the door, several of the workers got together and made several salads and soups and set them down in a private booth in the back. Once Cerina had eaten a few plates, she commenced with the conversing. "How was your date?"

Bulma looked pitiful and continued stabbing her crisp lettuce. "He was a jerk. It was a bust. Thank you for covering for me."

Cerina sighed heavily. She knew exactly what was wrong, but she decided to just play along. "What was wrong with him?"

"He bad mouthed your mother about those girls getting executed."

Cerina snickered and shook her head. "Bulma, we are what we are. If you want to find a nice and normal boyfriend, you've got to know that they're not going to agree with mass genocide. If they do, then you've got a problem!"

"I know I'm sick and I have a problem! I'm only attracted to psychos…"

"And who says you need opposites to attract?" Cerina smirked.

"Har har." Bulma did think something was wrong with her, but her problems weren't anything that she couldn't control. "Oh, but did you process all of the addresses?"

"Yes."

She eyed Cerina suspiciously. "And all of them were identified?"

"Yes, Bulma!" She hated when everyone would check up on her. She knew how to do a simple job. "Everyone was exactly who they said they were."

"Just checking." _'All according to plan…' _She smiled.

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta didn't know what was wrong with him. His nose was all messed up. For whatever reason, he couldn't get that low level woman out of his nostrils. It was hard to think straight. He wasn't even hungry enough for dinner. He had to train. It was all he knew to do. But when he got to his private gravity chamber, she was panting on the floor like she was hurt. "What are you doing in here?"<p>

The machine had shut down when he came inside, but she still needed a moment. Fifty times earth's normal gravity was too intense for her. If Vegeta hadn't come inside, she didn't know what she would have done. "Cerina told me how to operate this device while she was experimenting on me. I wanted to experience it for myself."

Vegeta was going to let her up at first, but he refused himself. He had to stay in control, no matter how good she smelled and no matter how much he wanted to press his lips on hers. "This is my gravity chamber."

"Nobody likes a stingy boy, Prince." It took a lot of strength to get up, but Muzina used what she had left to stand. She pretended like she was okay, but her body felt like spaghetti.

"I'm going to kill you if you don't get out," he threatened.

She crossed her arms and smiled. "Really?"

He crossed his arms as well. "Really."

She took a step closer and swayed her hips from side to side while her tail swung back and forth. She didn't mean to, but for some reason, the scent of that little imp prince was making her…Something. "Because you don't really seem like you wanna kill me."

"Oh, I don't?"

"No." She took a step closer to him. "I think you wanna kiss me."

"Don't be stupid." He didn't mean to, but her scent flooded his nose once more and he breathed her in. He felt hot and his hands were trembling. He wanted her. He hated himself for it, but he did.

"Be honest with yourself, Vegeta."

He couldn't help himself he grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds, because she pushed him away. "Woah!" She wiped her mouth in disgust. "What was that?"

Vegeta was extremely embarrassed. He had never really been rejected, besides when Bulma was mad at him. But even though Bulma currently hated him, he was sure he could have her back. But being rejected by Muzina was just…Terrible. "You said—"

"I didn't say that I wanted you to!" Her skin started crawling! She hated that short brat! "Your family sent me away when I was a baby to a planet that was like hell."

"It couldn't have been that bad—"

"It was beautiful. Sure, but the research wasn't complete." She read up on the information on why they sent out babies. Weak babies got sent to weaker planets. "Some of the inhabitants fell easily, but there were giants with strength comparable to when I was transformed. It took me practically my entire life to purge that stupid planet! That's why I'm as strong as I am now and it turns out that I'm still a weakling."

'_Yes, she is still a weakling.'_ He wasn't planning on mating her. He just need to screw her to get her out of his system. "No one's life is perfect. Stop complaining."

She growled and socked him in his chest. "And you need to stop assuming that every woman is going to want to sleep with you because you're the prince. I read up on you while Cerina was doing my hair. You're a pervert and I'll never sink so low to be with you!"

She walked out and Vegeta took a few steps after her, but he didn't want to look like a punk. If she wanted to run off and not sleep with him. Fine. He didn't need any woman. _'Screw her.'_ He realized his hands were still shaking. His tail had unwound and twitched. _'Well, I like a challenge…'_

* * *

><p>When it was late, Bulma dressed herself in dark clothes and took a metal case and snuck out to the homes where the Saiyans lived. When she got to the home where "Sorrel" lived, she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. If everything went according to plan, the man she had been waiting for would be there. And when he did, she smiled and pressed past him inside. "Welcome to earth, Broly."<p>

"Bulma." He looked outside to make sure no one was watching before closing the door. "It's a wonderful planet, just like you said."

Bulma collapsed on the couch. "Does it feel good to be free from your father?"

Broly thought about it. "It's strange." He had spent practically every moment of his life with his father. He wasn't sure if he missed him. He was too busy thinking about Princess Cerina.

"Well, if you miss your daddy, he'll be here soon enough." The plan was simple, but it just required technical and complicated steps. She found another Saiyan that was born on the same day as Broly that was sent away, but he had died. She stole his identity and gave it to Broly. She changed the data in the system so when Broly's DNA samples were taken to confirm his identity, it would show up as Sorrel. Luckily, Sorrel's family was all dead and couldn't confirm his identity. "I couldn't smuggle him in. Changing your records and giving you another Saiyan's identity was easy enough, but people would recognize your father."

"I'll kill King Vegeta soon enough."

"You can't touch his son and the queen is gone."

He grunted angrily. "That's inconvenient."

Bulma remembered arguing with Paragus and Broly. Broly didn't necessarily care so much about killing the queen, especially when she made such a strong case for her. It was Paragus who demanded that everyone who King Vegeta cared about died. They all agreed to kill Cellena so Prince Vegeta would live. But when Cellena stood up for Bulma and got her out of jail, Bulma had a change of heart. "She wanted you to live. She has a thing for kids."

"Well, she's not here, so I can't kill her." Broly didn't care that much killing Cellena. He just wanted to fight and kill someone. The only person that he wanted to kill for sure was King Vegeta, but he was hoping that others would try to protect him so they could be slaughtered as well.

"Okay. It's just the king and his daughter." Bulma smiled happily, thinking about how she would soon be Cellena's only daughter. Kakarot wouldn't be king if the one with true royal blood was dead. But when she saw that Broly was shying his eyes from her, she began to get worried. "Broly?"

He wouldn't speak to her or look at her.

"Broly?" She got up and grabbed his face to make him look her in the eye. "What's with the look?"

"I don't wanna kill her," he said.

"Why?" Bulma's fury fumed up in her face and she pushed him in his chest as hard as she could. "You have to!"

She tried to slap him in the face, but he grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away, but it took very little effort to hurt her. "I like her."

"She's mated!"

"Well, maybe I'll kill her mate!" he seethed. Even the idea began to excite him. He needed to kill her mate anyway. It was the only way to break her bond. Cerina belonged to him. She just didn't know it yet. "Everyone else on this planet can die, but Cerina stays alive."

Bulma looked into his eyes. She didn't know if he was exhibiting signs of being in heat, because he was nuts anyway. He could have been obsessing like a normal crazy person. If Cerina did send him into heat, all hell was going to break loose. Either way, she was going to lose the battle of Cerina's death. "Get your hands off me!"

He laughed. Bulma's fire always amused him. "Why?"

"Because I have the weapon. Remember?" She smirked once she saw his expression change. He was worried, and nothing usually worried him. "I know you don't want anything to happen to it."

"And you humans think we're evil." Broly regretted that Bulma had anything over him. He was supposed to be invincible, but she used the only thing he cared about to make him weak and he hated it. "Why are you here?"

"I need a sample of your DNA."

"You didn't get enough the last time?" he asked irritated.

"This is for a different weapon."

He slightly glared at Bulma. "I don't like when you call her that."

She rolled her eyes. She didn't expect a ruthless killer like him to ever get sentimental. "I don't need Bardock reading your mind and if he or his little freak of a daughter does, they don't need to hear about what the weapon is. There's a reason why we call it a weapon. Besides, you knew what I wanted and you didn't care at the time. So, it's mine. You have no claim."

It was difficult for him not to think of her. He would have snapped Bulma's neck if he would have known where to get the weapon. She was very secretive about it. He should have never made a deal with her. "So what do you want now?"

"Just a blood sample and a swab from your cheek." She opened up the case and pulled out a needle. Broly didn't make that big of a fuss and held out his arm. She stuck him with the needle and took a blood sample. Then she took a cotton swab and handed it to him so he could swipe it inside of his cheek. When it was done, she was done. "That'll do it."

"Good. Now get out."

Bulma chuckled. She knew he was psychotic and the most powerful being she had ever met, but she couldn't let someone else be in control. "Fine, but remember the plan. Don't act out too quickly. If you get too anxious, take your medication. It'll be time to kill the king soon."

* * *

><p>Vegeta knocked on his sister's door. He heard from the servants where Muzina was. He couldn't believe that his sister let that nobody sleep in her room in the palace. She didn't know anything about her. She could have been crazy. He would find out soon enough.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Muzina was not pleased to see him. She was about to go to sleep.

Vegeta was at a loss for words. She had a tank top and black lace panties on. He thought she was pretty, but he didn't realize exactly how hot she was until right there and right then. "What are you doing here? This is my sister's old room."

"Your sister has a comfortable home with her mate outside of this palace. She gave me her old room, but you must know that. If you didn't, then you wouldn't be here." She cocked her brow and laughed at him.

Vegeta laughed off her suspicion. "Are you suggesting that I would come here just to sleep with a filthy low level?"

She did her best to hold in her anger. She learned to be patient. Vegeta was a child who just reacted. She reacted when she wanted and needed to. "I know what you mean. I would never sleep with a psychotic, perverted, ego maniac like you."

Vegeta shoved her in her chest back and stepped inside. "Never say what you won't do."

Muzina braced herself. It seemed like he was about to fight her, but when he came at her, he pushed her hands away and made contact with her lips. She beat on his chest and tried to fight him off, but Vegeta held on tight to her for a few more seconds. He just needed her to get a good taste of him. A few more seconds was all she needed before she started kissing back.

Vegeta swept Muzina up in his arms and carried her over to Cerina's bed. He had been with Bulma in primal situations when the moon was full, but this was different. It was as if Muzina had completely surrounded him. Every piece of him was wrapped up in who she was. He wasn't going to be satisfied until he had his complete fill of her.

* * *

><p>Cerina was glad to come home. It wasn't exactly hard work, but it was a long day. She took a shower and by the time she was dry and dressed in a nightgown, Kakarot was waiting in the bed with a happy smirk. She just chuckled to herself. "How was work today?"<p>

"It was pretty uneventful, so I spent some time with Basila and learned a couple of things."

She smiled and sat next to him. "I'm glad." _'It's good that he's taking this seriously. I need to know that he can be a good king to our people if I'm going to agree to us taking Vegeta's birthright.'_

"And did anyone interesting come to earth today?" Kakarot's arm snaked around Cerina and he pulled her into him.

She squinted her eyes and thought carefully. "There was one guy that was pretty hot."

"Why are you tormenting me?"

"Don't be jealous, Kakarot." She kissed his lips and she meant to only do it quickly, but Kakarot held her close to him so it wouldn't end. Cerina was fine with that. They had been intimate, but not as passionate as they could have been, because she was still holding onto a grudge. However, she was really bad at holding grudges and she did just want to get back to how they were when they first mated.

As Kakarot pulled her strap down, Cerina felt something and jumped out of the bed and ran to the window. She didn't see anything outside, but her skin was chilling and her blood felt cold. "Did you sense something?"

"Sense what?"

"I thought I sensed someone or something." She knew it was just for a second and she could have been imagining it, but it felt so real. She still felt it as if it was inside of her pulling at her. "It was big. It was powerful."

Kakarot jumped out of the bed and came to the window to see if anyone was there, but there was no one who he could see. They had a lot of land. No one was around for miles. "You're imagining things, Cerina." He wrapped his arms around his woman and kissed her neck. "Come on, Woman. Let's get back to bed."

"Okay…" Cerina tried to ignore it, but deep down she knew what she felt. There was a dark power out there and whatever it was, it gave her the creeps because it felt incredibly familiar.

* * *

><p>Muzina pressed her blanket up against her chest. She was in awe with herself. Never in any lifetime would she believe that she would be in bed next to Prince Vegeta, and yet there she was. "I can't believe I just had sex with you."<p>

Vegeta smirked and kissed her neck. "But it was amazing, right?"

"Yeah. It was." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "And for you?"

"You were extraordinary." Vegeta didn't pay any mind to the fact that she seemed distracted from her shame. He kissed her lips, which made her look into his eyes. They had a connection that could be felt through every fiber of their body. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't understand how much they clicked together. It was as if he was with Bulma or Pepper—someone who really knew him.

'_But she's so weak…'_ It bothered him every time he let the thought enter his mind. They were in the midst of a kiss, but he ended it abruptly and he rested back in the bed. "About this…No one else can know."

"What do you mean?"

Vegeta knew that she knew good and well. She was just making things difficult on purpose. "I'm the prince of this planet. I'm supposed to find a worthy mate to have my heir. If my father finds out that I slept with a low level—"

"Oh, I get it." Muzina was so angry with herself for falling for his crap! "I'm only good enough for a secret screw. You're ashamed of me. Well, I understand perfectly and I'm not offended." She chuckled hysterically. "I mean, my family is either dead or could care less about someone like me, so I don't have anyone to judge me for debasing myself for sleeping with such a low being like yourself."

Vegeta grunted and sat up enraged. "You dare speak to me this way—"

"You're nothing!" She sneered up her nose in disgust. "You only think you are."

"I'm a Saiyan prince."

"Congratulations! You have a famous father." She began pushing and hitting Vegeta until he jumped out of the bed.

"What is wrong with you, W—"

"What have you done, Vegeta? You aren't born with honor and respect. You have to earn it."

"Well, you certainly didn't score any honor points for coming so easily into my bed."

She angrily growled and grabbed a lamp that was sitting on a small table by the bed. She then attempted to fling it as hard as she could at Vegeta's head, but he was able to dodge it. "Get out and never speak to me again!"

"Fine!" He grabbed his pants and rushed out, slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe that he bothered to sleep with such a worthless woman. He could have done so much better for himself. He often did better for himself! _'I should have never wasted my time with her! She's a low level. She's a disgusting low level.'_

But his skin wasn't exactly crawling. It was still tingling from her touch. Was sleeping with a low level that much different than sleeping with a human? At least Muzina was a Saiyan. His father made it clear that he couldn't be king if he mated Bulma. But being with Bulma was supposed to be a secret because it was illegal. Maybe he was being silly with Muzina. All he had to do was keep his affair a secret. He could block out how disgusted he felt.

* * *

><p>Bulma was summoned to King Vegeta's war room late in the middle of the night, and she hadn't the slightest idea why. She didn't have much interaction with the king lately. She was pretty disgusted with how he had cheated on Cellena. It was just one more thing on the list of reasons of why she wanted him dead. "Yes, my king?"<p>

"I've been trying to get in contact Cellena, but the communication is down." He tried to remain calm, but he was stressed over not being able to communicate with her. He had her ship completely bugged and now there was nothing. The tracking system was even disabled. They had powerful enemies. If Cellena was ambushed by Cooler or his father, she would be destroyed.

Bulma looked to Bell—who was also there—and resisted the urge to smirk. "Bell hasn't been able to help?"

Bell fumed up her face angrily. She didn't care what Bulma thought. She was smart enough to do something simple like fix the communications with Cellena's ship!

"No," the king said. "I was hoping that you could." He would have much rather preferred if Bell could figure it out on her own.

Bulma went to his computer and began pushing buttons as if she were an expert pianist playing an original composition. King Vegeta's war room was more than just a place where he gathered and talked to his generals and strategized. There was a computer and monitoring system that kept him connected to his people, even to every one of his soldiers on away missions. "There must be something wrong on their side."

"That's exactly what I said!" Bell said.

"And there's no way to get in contact with her?" he asked sadly.

"I'm sure she's fine," Bulma said kind of laughing at how pathetic the king looked. "Fenn will protect her. He loves earning brownie points with you, my king. He'll do whatever he has to in order to keep her safe."

'_Bulma's right. Fenn would do anything to make himself look good in front of me. He wants to climb the ranks in my army and he's extremely loyal to me. He knows that if any harm comes to Cellena, I will destroy him!'_ "But what if he isn't strong enough?"

"Not many people in this universe are stronger than him and he's smart," Bell said. She had full confidence that he would always return from whatever mission he went on. He was amazing at his job. "Queen Cellena is in good hands."

"Of course." _ 'I should stop being foolish. Fenn will take care of her.' _ "I'm sure they're fine." But he was still unnerved. _'Well, there is a way to know for sure if she'll be okay…_' He just really hated how.

* * *

><p>Bardock woke up in the morning and did some early training with his woman. After they had finished, they both showered and Colleen started making breakfast. She made an omelets and toast so she could feed her family as fast as she could. Bardock went to Kara's room to get her for breakfast and he heard her giggling and talking to someone before he came in. "Kara, it's time to eat."<p>

He opened the door and smiled when he saw his son. "Goku. I'd offer you some breakfast, but we both know you're incapable of eating."

"_Ah, don't rub it in!"_ Goku rubbed his stomach. Even though he wasn't hungry, he certainly always thought he was. It didn't help that he saw Chi-Chi's food and knew from experience that it tasted good and that his mother's food always looked delicious. _"I wanna eat Mom's food so bad!"_

"Goku was just telling me about Gohan," Kara said. "Can I meet him?"

"No, Kara." It was bad enough that he had to tell her, knowing that she would have loved another nephew to play with and take care of. "You can't. None of us can see him again."

Goku had something that he wanted to talk to his father about. Usually he didn't mind if Kara knew everything, but it was difficult to talk about. _"Kara, can you go help Mom in the kitchen?"_

She rolled her eyes and started walking out of her room. "If you wanted to talk to Dad alone, you could just tell me. I'll try not to listen to your thoughts."

Goku didn't take her little attitude too personally. _"She's getting big."_

"She is." Bardock didn't really need to read Goku's mind to know what or rather who he was thinking of. "How is Gohan?"

"_He's good."_ Goku smiled. He hadn't realized how much he missed holding a little baby in his arms. It was too bad that he still couldn't hold him. _"Thank you for telling me about him."_

Bardock realized his son was stalling. He would barely look him in the eye either. There was something strange going on. He seemed upset, embarrassed, and a little angry as well. "And what's wrong with you?"

"_Well…Chi-Chi is…"_ Goku's cheeks began burning and then he started grunting angrily. _ "She's sleeping with Shouta!"_

Bardock cocked his brow. "Her husband?" Then he began to snicker. He would have never imagined that he would get that upset. "Goku, she's allowed to do that. This isn't even your Chi-Chi. You're lucky that your Chi-Chi never got her fill from anyone after you died so many times or just when you disappeared for months and years at a time."

Goku furrowed his brows and he began to pout.

Bardock growled and looked away to regain himself. "Don't give me that look, Goku! You can't complain to me about a sex problem when you're pouting like a child."

Goku didn't mean to be unreasonable, but he was so upset about it. He knew that Chi-Chi wasn't in love with the guy. She still wanted Kakarot. She still wanted him. _ "I…Seeing Chi-Chi with someone else…" 'She could have been with another man if she wanted. No one would have blamed her.'_ "It makes me think about how I took her for granted."

'_Sometimes you did, just like I took my woman for granted. It's a good thing that Chi-Chi was more patient than Colly.'_ "You were lucky to have her, but they were all lucky to have you too. You did save the world several times."

"_I miss my family." It's not like Goku didn't miss his friends and family when he left, but he would always get so focused on training and he just kind of lost himself. Now he couldn't fight and he was just away. "Seeing Gohan here…It gives me some peace. Being with you, Mom, and Kara…" He smiled. "It gives me a lot of peace."_

"I'm glad," Bardock laughed, "because it's going to suck watching a human screw your babies' mama."

_Goku pouted miserably. He debated whether or not he could really be around Chi-Chi and watch her be with Shouta, but he still wanted to watch over Gohan._

Raditz knocked on Kara's door for a quick second before opening it. "Hey. King Vegeta wants to see you." He still didn't see or hear Goku.

"_Hi, Raditz!" _Goku said.

"Your brother says, 'hello'."

"Oh, you mean the innocent one that killed me?" Raditz asked sarcastically.

Bardock saw the look on his son's face and of course started to stick up for him. "That's not exactly fair…"

Raditz laughed. "Tell my 'baby brother' that I don't care. I'm here. I'm alive. Come on, Father."

Bardock certainly didn't feel like seeing the king—especially when he didn't eat his breakfast yet—but an order was an order and he was willing to follow them for a while. King Vegeta was going to die very soon anyway. "I'll see you later, Goku."

Raditz teleported to Task Force Headquarters while Bardock teleported to King Vegeta. He was eating breakfast alone out on a balcony in the palace, but he was expecting someone. "Bardock."

Bardock pulled out a chair for himself. They had been civil with each other ever since Kakarot won the tournament. He wasn't expecting to lunge across the table and choke Vegeta to death. "What exactly am I doing here?"

Vegeta was embarrassed to say, but he had to get over himself if he expected to find his mate. "I've lost contact with Cellena."

It was hard for Bardock not to want to hurt Vegeta for what he did to Cellena. It was understandable if she needed some space. "I'm sure she's fine."

"I'm sure as well…But I need you to make sure."

He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Okay. Give me one moment. I need to concentrate on Cellena and Fenn." He closed his eyes and tried to pinpoint the two of them by thinking of the two of them.

_Fenn's lips collided into Cellena's as she held him close to her bare body. They had been apart for long enough and now they were finally reunited in her bed. He took in her scent. She smelled even more enchanting after her bond was broken with Vegeta. "You are divine." _

_She held the back of his neck and leaned back into the mattress. "You're not so bad yourself, Boy."_

_He chuckled and kissed Cellena on her neck. "Are you really going to refer to me as, 'Boy'?"_

"_Sorry." She stroked his wonderful face with her delicate finger. He was so young, vibrant, and full of ambition and dreams. He could have been with any young woman, and yet he belonged to her. "But you are young enough to be my son." _

"_But I'm old enough to be the father of the child in your womb." He began to kiss her flat stomach that would soon swell with the life inside of it—a Saiyan child created from his own blood._

_Cellena ran her fingers through his hair as he tickled her. Vegeta was never so passionate and excited about his children. She loved that he wanted to hold their child in his arms so badly. "Fenn…?"_

_He kissed her stomach one final time and looked into her eyes. "What is it, my queen?"_

"_Nothing." She smiled. "I'm just happy."_

"Well?" King Vegeta asked impatiently. "Is she fine?"

Bardock's eyes were wide open in complete aw. "Yeah. She's fine." He tried to remain calm, but he couldn't get the image of his ex-woman having sex with a kid out of his head.

"Why are the communications disabled?"

"I don't know," Bardock lied. Well, there was no way for him to know for sure, but his best guess was that they disabled the communication systems so they could shack up without the king spying on them. There could have been other reasons, but that was the idea that he couldn't get out of his head. His skin was crawling! "They could have gone through an electrical storm, but they're okay. They'll make it back alive."

"Are they in danger?"

"Apparently not enough for you to worry about!" he snapped. He just didn't want to think about Cellena and Fenn anymore.

"Fair enough." _ 'Cellena is fine. I'll see her again soon enough.'_ "You're dismissed."

Bardock stood up and teleported back home to Colleen so he could eat breakfast. Colleen and Kara had started without him. Goku was standing in the corner and pretending that he could eat with his family. When he saw his father, he realized there was something troubling him. _"Father, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing."

Kara didn't mean to peek inside of her father's troubled mind but when she did, she gasped and began to scream. _'Not my Fenn!'_

"What's wrong?" Colleen asked Bardock concerned. "Why is my daughter screaming?"

Bardock was disturbed that his daughter was freaking out so bad and he was honestly still freaking out about Cellena and Fenn. "Let's just say that there's a new player involved in our power struggle for the throne."

"Who?" Colleen asked.

"Fenn…" He sneered up his nose in disgust. "…And his love child with the queen."

Her mouth dropped. "Cellena is going to get revenge on Vegeta by sleeping with Fenn?" She crossed her arms and laughed. "Well, if you're gonna do it, do it right!"

"She's too old for him!" Kara yelled angrily and heartbroken.

"And you're too young for him," Bardock snapped. "I'm not sure if they're sleeping together now, but I know what I saw."

Colleen cautiously glared at Bardock. To her, he seemed just a little bit too upset. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"No, I'm just…" He didn't want Cellena for himself. He was happy with Colleen. But he didn't think it was so strange that he was upset about her sleeping with a little boy that could have mated her daughter. It was much too scandalous for her. "…Weirded out."

"_I know the feeling,"_ Goku said while still pouting.

Bardock started pouting as well.

* * *

><p>When Vegeta came to his gravity chamber, he wasn't alone. There was a pair of legs sticking out from under the center console. They were skinny legs, so they must have belonged to a woman. He walked over to them and gave them a slight kick to get their attention, even though he could smell who it was. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Bulma slid out. "I'm running upgrades on all the gravity chambers. I thought you wouldn't be here right now." She was hoping that when she saw him again that she wouldn't be so angry, but she still remembered Yamcha and the look on his face when he died. It was still difficult to be around Vegeta, because he only brought death. "I'm sorry we had to see each other."

Vegeta hadn't really spoken to her since he killed Yamcha. He knew he had really screwed things up for her. If he didn't put an effort into mending their relationship, they might not have ever gotten back together. "You know, I killed your boyfriend because I was jealous."

"I know." Bulma just sat on the ground waiting for him to say something else. When he didn't, she began to get angry. "Don't tell me that's your idea of an apology."

"I'm not apologizing." He crossed his arms stubbornly. "He was a dirty thief and he never should have touched you." Vegeta thought that she should have just accepted what he said, but she was beginning to tear up. So, he sighed heavily and decided to make her feel better. "But I swear that I won't kill your next boyfriend unless he truly deserves it."

"Why?" She stood up. "Are you saying that you're not jealous anymore?" Maybe a part of her should have been relieved that she didn't have a psycho stalking her, but she was suddenly very upset.

"Prince Vegeta!" Muzina came through the door. She thought there might have been a chance that Vegeta might have been there. She was secretly hoping. She hated that she was drawn to him. But by the looks of things, the blue haired woman was drawn to him as well.

"Muzina." Vegeta instinctively took a step away from Bulma. "Don't tell me that you came to use my gravity chamber again."

She could sense the tension in the room. "Yeah, but I guess I'll go find another one instead."

"They're all down," Bulma said. "I'm doing maintenance."

"Oh." Muzina saw Bulma looking at Prince Vegeta and he was looking at her wondering what Bulma was going to do. "I guess I'll go find a nice spot on the planet then."

"You do that," he said.

"I will." Muzina could feel her heart dropping into her stomach. She knew Bulma was a human, but something had happened between the two of them. She could feel it in her bones. But what was she to do? Why would she do anything? Prince Vegeta was horrible to her. _'But if he can screw a human, then what's wrong with me?'_

Bulma eyed Muzina carefully and waited for her to leave. Then when she knew she was gone and sensed that she was far enough to be away from hearing range, she snapped. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he insisted.

"Vegeta?" she seethed.

"It was nothing! Don't be paranoid..." _ 'I knew she wouldn't be able to resist me forever. She's completely jealous of Muzina. If I wanted her back tonight, I could make her mine.' _ He did want Bulma. He had never cared about a woman as much as her, but he suddenly wasn't obsessing over her like he used to and he was a honestly a little relieved.

'_I can't let myself appear jealous. I shouldn't be jealous! After what he did to me, I should want nothing to do with him. I should only want to be with Vegeta because it goes along with my plan.'_ "Well, let me get to work, Vegeta."

"Fine. I've got better things to do anyway." He really did. He had a hundred more important things to do, and yet he settled for one that wasn't too far up on the list of responsibilities. He could sense Muzina's energy—as pathetic as it was—and he began to fly to her. She flew across the planet to a deserted mountainous area. He stayed back and watched her from a distance for a while. She was rough and she pushed herself incredibly hard. She didn't know how to pace herself. She was too determined to quit and let anything get in her way. He used to be that way before he let Bulma pull mind games on him. The fire in her eyes was what he needed in his life. He needed to get back on track and become the Prince of all Saiyans again. It was the only way he could protect his legacy and become king. He needed to get serious about his training. He needed to become a Super Saiyan.

Vegeta tilted his head to the side to protect himself from the blast that was going to take off his head. He grunted at the angry woman who was growling at him. "How did you find me?"

But he couldn't stay angry at her for trying to blast him. It's not like it would have hurt that much. Besides, she looked pretty hot when she was angry. "I followed your energy signature."

She cocked her brow. "Without a scouter?" She wanted to be angry, but she was interested.

"It's very simple." He flew to her and grabbed her hand that was still warm from the energy blast. Her skin felt good against his. "I could teach you."

"And why would you wanna do that?" She pulled her hand away from him. "I'm just a disgusting low level to you!"

"Why is it so wrong that I'm disgusted that you're weak?" he asked baffled. Did she expect to have a prize for being so inferior? "You're disgusted that you're weak! You should understand."

"I do. I understand better than you might think, Vegeta." Being weak was precisely why she was sent away. Being weak was why she had such a rough life living in the shadows and eating scraps wherever she could find them when she was young. Being weak was a terrible burden, but it shouldn't have kept Vegeta from wanting her. "But you had sex with that weak human girl."

His eyes widened just the slightest bit. He wanted to properly deny relations with Bulma, but he was having a terrible time keeping the truth from her. "Why would you say that?"

"I can just tell. She's beautiful though." She smiled and chuckled. _ 'He's such a hypocrite. He's been with a pathetic human and he can't even stand the thought of being with me! It doesn't make any sense. But if he doesn't want to own up to the fact that he wants me, then I won't want him either.'_ "Look, I don't need you. I've been alone for the past twenty years of my life. I don't need anyone now."

Vegeta really did like her fire. "I don't need anyone either, but for whatever reason…" He reached out to touch her face, but she began to step away. But Vegeta wouldn't let her escape. He tried again and she didn't step away. She let him caress her cheeks so tenderly—unlike how he was with her the night prior. It was oddly satisfying for the both of them—perhaps even more satisfying than what they had experienced while being together the night before. "I want you."

She was so angry for being sent away as a child, but that wasn't Vegeta's decision. She knew that, but she still had a bit of a grudge. But there was more than a grudge between her and Vegeta. There was passion so thick that she could taste it every time the two of them stood within twenty feet of each other. It was undeniable. "I hate myself for this, but I want you too."

She grabbed his head and pulled him into her lips. She didn't know what was going to happen between her and Vegeta. She suspected that he would still be ashamed of their relationship, but that was something to worry about another day. The moment belonged to them.

* * *

><p>The Task Force was meeting together for their morning meetings. Soko was Cerina's second and handled most everything, and she did a very good job. That's why Cerina didn't step on her toes. "I have a meeting with the king today. Cerina, you're gonna have to handle the investigations we have going on. Kakarot, you're training new recruits."<p>

"That's Fenn's job, right?"

"Yeah," Soko said with a bit of a pout, "but he's not here."

Kakarot smirked and pounded his right fist into his left hand. "I don't mind whipping those weaklings into shape!" He had never really trained anyone besides Krillin, and he was willing to take his suppressed anger about getting beat up all the time and transfer it into a young and egger body via his fists.

"Good." It was a good thing Cerina didn't know what Kakarot was thinking. "I'll greet them with you." She was just excited that more Saiyans wanted to do some good. It made her look forward to the future of her people.

There was a big training room inside of the headquarters that was built after the remodel. Fenn usually trained new recruits in there, but Soko often had to pick up his slack. She enjoyed making new recruits suffer as well.

Inside, there were ten young Saiyans waiting for Kakarot and Cerina. One of them in particular lit up at the sight of Cerina.

"Sorrel?" She was flustered from seeing him, and it didn't help that Kakarot noticed. She just didn't think it was appropriate to really be around him. "What are you doing here?"

Ever since he saw her, he could only think about seeing her again. He wanted to smell her pleasing scent once more. He wanted to know what her lips tasted like and how it would feel to touch her beautiful skin. But for the sake of Bulma's precious plan, he couldn't do anything yet. "I want to train so I could be on you Task Force, my princess."

But then his romantic notions began to fade. He wasn't sure if he could find a feeling any stronger than the one he felt for Cerina, but something else began to overcome him. He had bloodlust that he couldn't explain or really control, but everything that he wanted to kill just died because he enjoyed killing. This was different. He was beginning to feel rage from only looking at the face of a young man with wild Saiyan hair. "And who are you?"

"This is Kakarot." She grabbed his arm—a gesture that was much too showy and emotional for a Saiyan, but she needed Sorrel to know that she wasn't available. "He's my mate."

Kakarot was no fool. He knew Cerina had particularly powerful pheromones and on top of that, she was incredibly good looking. Of course he was making eyes at his woman! "It's good to meet you, Sorrel." But Kakarot was going to be civil and he reached his hand out for a good handshake.

Broly looked at Kakarot's hand, and then his face. He couldn't possibly understand the connection, but the sound of the child screaming was so intense. It was loud and it was driving him crazy. It felt real and to make his hatred even stronger, he was the one who he had to kill in order to have Cerina. "You too, Kakarot."

To Be Continued...


	41. Chapter 41: Ascended

**A/N: ** I know I said I would answer questions, but I wanted to post this before I had to leave for my sister's birthday party. So next time, I promise!

Chapter 41

I do not own DBZ

Broly tossed and turned in his bed. He had been having the same dream ever since he saw Kakarot. At night when he closed his eyes, all he could hear were the cries of a child. He couldn't have any peace at night and he was beginning to crack. His power level began to rise as he was in the bed and when he woke up, he had to stop himself from completely losing control and destroying the city.

He powered down and ran to the kitchen where he had a bottle of pills that Bulma had created herself to keep him mentally stable. His father convinced him that it was the best way to see their plot of revenge through, but it was starting to lose its effect.

He swallowed the few pills that he had left and washed it all down with a tall glass of water, but he could still faintly hear the crying screams in the back of his head.

_"You can't fight it forever, you know."_

Broly turned around and saw Cerina standing in the doorframe in a slinky nightgown. It wasn't the first time he had seen her. He knew that it wasn't her, but he was beginning to smell her scent. But to be honest, she never really left him. "You're not really here."

_"And Kakarot isn't a baby screaming, but you can't separate that from reality either."_ She smirked and strutted over to Broly. Then she wrapped her arms around him. He couldn't really feel her, but she still smelled divine. _"Just kill him. Don't wait for your father to arrive. Don't wait for Bulma to tell you what to do. You're a grown man. You're a beast, Broly. Be free."_

She began to kiss his neck and floated up to kiss him behind his ear. His eyelids began to flicker and he began to moan to himself. He wished he could really hold her, but his imagination was quite vivid. "I can't just kill him for you…"

_"Then do it for yourself, Broly. Kill him because you want to. Kill him because you need to."_

Broly knew that there was a timetable, but he didn't belong to Bulma or his father. "When I kill him, you'll belong to me."

She smirked. _"I already belong to you."_

* * *

><p><em>Cerina began to awaken from the pleasant touch of her lover's lips on her back, trailing up to her shoulder. She was still tired and resistant to open her eyes, but he began nudging her to roll over so he could place his hand on her stomach. "My son…"<em>

_She opened her eyes startled and backed up against the bedpost. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Where else would I be?" Sorrel asked with a smirk._

_Cerina didn't know where Kakarot was, but she had enough sense to be scared for her life. But despite trembling from fear, she didn't move when he came into her lips. She didn't understand why, but she began to kiss him back. The more she began to kiss him, the more into it she was. And even though she had never been more terrified of anyone in her life, she couldn't deny the connection she had with him._

Cerina opened her eyes. She had been having the same dream every night for the past two weeks. Sometimes it was more intense, but she always ended up having sex with him and he always believed that her child belonged to him. She knew that she couldn't be pregnant with Sorrel's child, but she kept taking pregnancy tests to make sure that she wasn't.

Kakarot came out of the bathroom dressed for work. He would have woke up Cerina, but he knew she didn't fall asleep until late and then she tossed and turned all night. "You've been oversleeping a lot, Cerina. Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." She didn't want to lie. She was terrible at it and it upset her far too much to do it, but she very well couldn't tell her mate that she was dreaming about having sex with another man. Even if she didn't all the way enjoy it, Kakarot still would have gone ballistic. There was no good way to ever tell him. "I just haven't been sleeping well at night."

"You don't look so great." He got on the bed and gently held her face so he could get a good look at her. She had bags under her eyes. It was odd seeing that her skin wasn't flawless. She was tired and she might have even been a little sick as well. Even when they made love with each other, she seemed very distracted. "Why don't you sleep in today?"

"Okay…I think that's a good idea." She sunk back into her covers. _'I have to figure this out. I can't keep dreaming about Sorrel. This is driving me crazy.' _"I'll be ready for lunch with my father today."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "I almost forgot about that…"

"You don't forget things, Kakarot. You were just hoping that I would."

Kakarot chuckled to himself, because she was absolutely right. He had no idea why her father wanted to bother him. It was best if they just avoided one another, and yet they saw each other quite a bit. "I'll see you at lunch, Cerina."

Kakarot had a busy day ahead of him. He had been training new recruits and all of them wanted the opportunity to really fight Kakarot. So, he decided he would give the people what they wanted. Kakarot decided to really make an example out of the first one. The next couple just got beaten up a lot. The ones after that were apprehensive, but he beat them up anyway. The last victim on his list was Sorrel. "Come on. Show me what you've got, Sorrel."

"I intend to, Kakarot." Broly was doing his absolute best not to get ahead of himself and destroy Kakarot. It was more than just wanting Cerina. He just really wanted to destroy Kakarot, more than he had ever wanted to kill anyone in his life. He didn't understand. King Vegeta was the one who tried to kill him as a child. He should have been focusing on getting his revenge, but instead, he couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted to tear Kakarot into pieces.

Kakarot braced himself, but wasn't quite that serious. He figured he was much stronger than the weakest person their age on the planet. "Come on."

Broly grunted angrily and disappeared from Kakarot's eyes. Kakarot was shocked for a second, but he focused and blocked Broly's attack just as he reached out to punch him. Kakarot smirked from a sudden excitement of the battle, but he still believed he had nothing to worry about. "You're getting stronger."

"You have no idea." Broly disappeared and kicked Kakarot in the back from behind and sent him flying. He knew right then and there that he should have restrained himself, but he always had a problem with restraint and he flew after Kakarot.

Kakarot stopped in midair as soon as he could, but then a fist plowed into his face and he was sent flying toward the ground. _'Geez! That hurt!' _Kakarot couldn't let himself look like a fool in front of Soko and the other recruits. He forced himself to stop once more before he hit the ground and blocked Sorrel's next attack. "How did you just do that?"

"I'm an incredibly hard worker." Broly stopped himself, but his hands were shaking. If he didn't strangle Kakarot soon, he was going to completely lose it and go on a rampage.

"Sorrel, that was amazing." Soko flew to the two of them. She had seen enough to know that Sorrel stood a better chance than the rest of the newbies. "I guess Kakarot is a great teacher."

He didn't doubt that he was a great teacher, but he figured there had to be more to it than that. "What was your power level?"

"It was only about five thousand."

Kakarot glared. "That's impossible." _ 'His power level is lowered now, but it spiked incredibly high. It was too high to even be a low level and he couldn't have gotten that much stronger in this amount of time.' _"I think you're hiding something."

"Either I'm lying or maybe you're not as good as you think you are."

"Oh yeah?" Kakarot rushed to Sorrel to really finish him off, but Soko came in between the two of them and pushed him back.

"Boys, stop!" Soko usually didn't mind a good brawl, but she had things to do. "Sorrel, I think you're strong enough to really join us. We have a mission today that you can be a part of."

'_The last thing I want to do is get caught up with these two weaklings. The sooner I can kill them, the better. Maybe I can do it and make it look like it's not my fault…I don't know much longer I can keep myself from destroying them all. Father had better hurry up and get here.'_ "What kind of mission?"

"There's a scientist named Dr. Gero. He's committed a lot of serious crimes, including making killer androids determined to kill Cerina. We've checked dozens of bases that he was supposed to be at, but now we think we've discovered his real one. We're gonna raid his hideout tonight."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kakarot said. "He's not ready and we can't trust him."

Soko snapped her head at Kakarot. "I'm still in charge."

"I'm a prince."

"And I kind of don't care. I'm in charge. We have to solidify or presence on this planet and then we can expand from planet to planet and I want that job. If Sorrel can get the best of you, then he's good enough to help us take out a weak scientist, so shove off!"

Kakarot wanted to deck her, but he didn't want to upset Cerina. "Fine. Let's hurry back to base. I have lunch plans with the king."

'_Dr. Gero…'_ Broly's eyes bucked. _'Gero is that scientist that Bulma is using for her plan. He doesn't have anything to do with me, but maybe I should let her know that Kakarot is close to discovering him.'_ "I'll go home and get cleaned up before returning to headquarters."

Kakarot was not even in the mood to care about Broly anymore. "That's fine." He had a long and agonizing day ahead of him anyway.

* * *

><p>Broly flew home and made a phone call. Then he went to a private and deserted place on the planet to meet Bulma. When she arrived, he was pacing back and forth and talking to himself. She could sense his power all over the place. He was having trouble suppressing his energy. "What's the matter?"<p>

"Soko says that they think they know where Dr. Gero is. Isn't he part of your plan?"

"He's more like a contingency plan if you fail." _'He looks insane…'_ "If I warn Gero, they'll either think that they had bad information or suspect that someone tipped him off." Bulma was beginning to become really worried. "Have you been taking your medication?"

"I used them all. They don't work anymore."

"Why? What has you so upset that you can't hold it together?"

He growled from frustration and before he could help it, his hand was wrapped around her throat and he was pressing her back into wall of rock. "It's Kakarot," he seethed.

Though she could have been killed at any moment, Bulma exploded from rage. "Because you want Cerina?" She beat on his arm and screamed. "She's not perfect! She's spoiled! Everything she's ever had was given to her. She hasn't suffered or paid for anything!"

"So you're jealous because she's had it easy?"

She sneered her nose up in disgust. "I'm not jealous of her."

"No, you're just incredibly bitter." Broly decided to let Bulma go. If he killed her right there and then, he wouldn't be able to stop his rampages. She had made him some medication to keep him calm, but things were different now. Kakarot needed to die. "So what do you suggest we do now?"

'_I have to use Broly now. He's gonna blow this whole thing anyway.'_ "Your father wasn't going to be here for another few days, but we might have to move up our schedule."

"Meaning?"

Bulma smiled. It was the day she had been waiting for a very long time. "You may have to kill the king tonight."

* * *

><p>Prince Vegeta had received word that Muzina was injured and in a medical station. He was hoping that no one would be manning it, but Bell was there monitoring a couple of things. He tried to duck out before she saw him, but she sensed him as soon as he came in anyway. "What are you doing here, Prince Vegeta?"<p>

He turned away embarrassed. "I had a few minor injuries while I was training today."

"Really?" She resisted the urge to laugh, but she at least had to smile. "Because it looks like you're stalking Muzina." Cerina told Bell about Vegeta's current obsession. She thought it was cute. She was his long lost love that finally came to earth to make him happy. He was a prince and she was the lowest of paupers. The humans were likely to write a lovely fairytale about it one day. "It's okay. I don't think any less of you for caring about a girl."

Vegeta took a deep sigh. _'I suppose it's only Bell.'_ "What happened to her?"

"She was in a gravity chamber. It was set to three hundred."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "That was too much for her." _'Blasted woman! Was she trying to kill herself?'_ "She shouldn't have pushed herself so hard. She's lucky to be alive."

"Yes, she is, especially considering that it malfunctioned."

"Malfunctioned?" _ 'But Bulma just repaired them all. It's possible, but not very likely.' _ "It just malfunctioned? It wasn't sabotaged?"

"You think Bulma sabotaged it?"

"Why suggest Bulma?"

Bell chuckled. "Why wouldn't I?" Bell could be naïve about a lot of things, but not about Bulma.

'_It's likely that Bulma did this. I've been avoiding her ever since Muzina arrived. Her reactions can be unpredictable. No. That's not true. She'll most likely try to kill Muzina for revnege for what I did to her human pet.'_ Vegeta couldn't blame her, but he certainly couldn't let her continue on with her plan. "When will she be done?"

"Ten minutes or so."

"Good." _ 'Bulma won't stop. If it's not her desire for revenge that fuels her, then it'll be her obsession to be my queen…'_ Vegeta wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. He just knew that for whatever reason, he wanted Muzina.

* * *

><p>"Cerina?" Kara shook Cerina in the arm until she started waking up.<p>

"Kara?" She yawned and wiped her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Kara sat next to her. She told her parents that she was going for a run. She did run, but then she flew to find Cerina. She didn't see the future. For some reason, she couldn't. But she had a terrible feelings and she just knew what she had to do. "Something bad is going to happen today. Kakarot is going to need you. Your father and brother will need you too. But you can't get involved."

"Why?" Cerina asked confused.

She smiled. "Because last night when you and my brother made love, he impregnated you with his son."

She touched her stomach. She had a pregnancy test two days ago and she wasn't pregnant. She couldn't know if it was true, but she did trust in Kara's gift. _'A baby? I'm pregnant.'_ She was still disturbed about her dream, but at least she was going to be a mother. Most importantly, it belonged to Kakarot.

Kara reached over and touched Cerina's stomach. She could almost see her gigantic stomach. She could barely make out the little baby's face. He would look just like his father. "If you try to save them today, the baby is gonna die. You can't let that happen. He's important."

Cerina felt an awful pang in her chest. "Kara, what's going to happen? Is it something to do with Dr. Gero?"

"I'm not sure. This particular future is being blocked from me." She closed her eyes and focused. Every time she tried to see it, her head ached really bad. _'I have to find a way to save her.' _ "Maybe Goku can help."

"But he can't fight."

"Maybe he can help. I trust Goku, just like I trust Kakarot and my father."

Cerina looked at her incredibly tiny stomach. _'There's a baby inside of me. If I save my baby, I could lose the rest of my family…?' _"Can I tell Kakarot about the baby?"

"You can't tell anyone—not yet."

'_Kakarot could die without ever knowing that he has a son.'_ "I keep having a dream…" She tried not to think about it in detail, but she slipped up and saw herself kissing Sorrel. "It disturbs me."

"There's only one way to save Kakarot's life!" Kara did see Cerina's dream. She didn't really feel offended for her brother, because she could feel what Cerina was going through and she knew just how terrified she was in the dream. But she knew that being with Sorrel was only the beginning of her torment and she had to go through it for everyone's sake. It truly was a fate worse than death. "You have to betray him."

* * *

><p>Muzina opened her eyes as the liquid drained from off her face. When she saw Vegeta standing in front of her, she was glad at first. Then she shoved her true feelings back down inside of her. When the door opened, she snapped. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I don't have the right to see you?" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "We slept together three times, but we're not exactly together." She got herself a towel and began drying her hair. It thickened up, but it wasn't anything that a very powerful flat iron couldn't fix.

"That's because you said you needed time and space. You needed to train." If it was up to Vegeta, Muzina would have been in his bed every night.

"And so do you." She poked him hard in his chest. "From what you told me about your sister and her mate trying to take your throne…You've gotta be stronger than them." She did like Cerina, but she had gotten to know Vegeta and even though he was a brat, she thought he would be a good leader if he managed to get his act together. "Good ideas are great, but we Saiyans respect strength. You don't need a scheme. You need to work hard."

Vegeta laughed to himself for feeling like such a fool. How many times had he opted to use Bulma and one of her evil plots inside of just doing things the right way? "You're right, and I have been training hard."

"I know." She pecked him on the lips. Just because she wasn't with him didn't mean that she didn't want to be. "Well, I'm starving, so I'm gonna go."

Vegeta was kicking himself, but he pushed through what he needed to say. "Come to lunch with me."

She was surprised. "Where?" She assumed it had to be some remote city on the other side of the world where cameras were forbidden.

"My father wants to see Kakarot, Cerina, and myself." He was uncomfortable with Muzina's strength. She wasn't as strong as Pepper or Cassava, but she worked twice as hard. She would be strong enough sooner or later. But in the meantime, it would be good for his father to see that he wasn't obsessed with Bulma. "If you want to accompany me, I swear you won't disgust me."

She pretended to be flattered. "You always know the right words to say, don't you?" Muzina kissed his lips once more. "Sure. I'll shower and change."

* * *

><p>Kakarot walked with his woman through the palace. Not only did he sense that something was wrong, but he could see it on her face. He was trying to give her some space, but it didn't seem to be helping her. "You look nervous."<p>

"I'm fine," she said quickly.

'_I guess this is the first time I'll be going to any family gathering since I became a prince. She must think I'm gonna be a jerk…'_ "I swear your father and I won't get into a fight."

"Thank you, Kakarot." She slyly reached out to grab his hand. "I love you."

"I know." He smirked cockily. "I love you too." It was still a little strange admitting it, but only she could hear and he really did love her.

The two of them came into a dining room where the king was already waiting with a feast before him. Kakarot remembered his manners and bowed as his mate did. "Sire."

"Kakarot." It was difficult not to glare, but he controlled himself. He wanted to mend his relationship with his daughter at least somewhat, and that started with tolerating Kakarot. "Cerina. I trust that all is well."

Cerina was cordial, but she wasn't ready to let go of all the terrible things he had done. "We'll know better tonight after we raid those mountains and see if Dr. Gero is living there." She took a seat next to Kakarot. She didn't want to be there anymore than he did.

Muzina walked with Vegeta inside of the dining room. She was doing her best to stay completely calm, but she was a nervous wreck inside. She would have never guessed in all her life while she was on that terrible planet that she would be having lunch with the king. She wasn't exactly over her resentment, but she had a little bit more respect ever since she got to know Vegeta a little bit better.

When the king saw his son with a woman, and that his son actually looked happy, he was intrigued. "Who is this?"

"She's someone that I know that you might want to meet." Vegeta figured everything would be fine if his father didn't get curious about Muzina's power level, but he was bound to find out she was a low level eventually.

Muzina bowed before him. "I am Muzina, my king."

King Vegeta slightly narrowed his eyes in on his son. "Isn't she a low level?"

Vegeta watched Muzina, and she definitely tensed up. As seconds ticked by, she became angrier and angrier. Vegeta had to defend her honor or else she was gonna go berserk. "She's much stronger now, Father, and she gets stronger every day."

King Vegeta glared carefully at the girl. He was still not convinced.

"Father, she's better than the alternative, isn't she?" Cerina asked.

'_A weakling? My son is with a low level weakling? It is better than being with a human like Bulma, but whatever happened to girls like Cassava? He needs to be with a strong and proud warrior that will produce a powerful heir.' _ But he had to remind himself to be grateful that he wasn't bringing Bulma to lunch and demanding that she be his queen. "I suppose you're right, Cerina."

Vegeta and Muzina took a seat and everyone began eating quietly together. Well, there were the sounds the Saiyans made from when they scarfed down their food. Cerina and Vegeta both knew that their father wanted to interrogate them about what they had been up to and what their future plans were. Vegeta at least expected that his father would interrogate him about Muzina. Instead, the king was very quiet. He stopped eating and seemed very worried.

"Father," Cerina said, "is something wrong?"

He felt something inside of his chest ache and he rose up out of his chair and slammed his hands into the table. "Kakarot, bring your father here!"

Kakarot had a mouth full of food. He didn't panic and slowly finished chewing and swallowing before answering. "For…?"

"Bring him here right now!" he snapped.

Kakarot did his best not to roll his eyes and teleported to his father.

"Father, what's wrong?" Prince Vegeta knew his father wouldn't summon his most annoying enemy unless it was completely necessary.

King Vegeta remembered that Bardock said not to worry, but he knew what he felt through s bond with Cellena. "Your mother is in danger."

"In danger?" _'Kara didn't say anything about my mother being in danger as well. Fenn wouldn't let anything happen to her. He knows how much my mother means to me.'_ "Are you sure?"

He growled. "I'm positive!"

Bardock and Kakarot returned, and Bardock made sure to sigh and roll his eyes at Vegeta. "What do you want now, King?"

"I'm not insane or paranoid, Bardock. Cellena is in danger." He knew that he seemed like an overly concerned mate, but he was more than that. He knew deep in his bones that he was right about everything. "I can feel her reaching out to me."

"I saw her in the future." Bardock hoped that his word would be enough. It's not like Vegeta wanted to hear any more than that. Bardock wished he hadn't seen what he saw with Fenn. "She's fine."

"Maybe we're supposed to save her!"

Bardock thought about it for a second. The future was unpredictable and it could very well change. He couldn't see everything. He couldn't be certain that Cellena would be alright if none of them made sure that she was. "Give me a second." Bardock closed his eyes and concentrated hard on Cellena.

"_Ahhhh!" She grabbed her shoulder that had been dislocated after hitting the ground hard. She gritted her teeth and tried to block out the pain, but her entire body was aching. She was bruised and bloodied and she had several broken bones already._

"_Cellena!" Fenn was in even worse shape than Cellena. He reached out his hand to touch her, but he was too far away. His body felt like spaghetti and he was drained of all of his energy. He had fought so hard, but he wasn't strong enough._

_Then the creature who had been causing their pain landed right next to Cellena and he picked her up by wrapping his long tail around her body. "How pathetic?" Cooler said._

"_Why don't you just kill me?"_

_He grunted angrily. "Because I'm going to lure Vegeta here and destroy him for what he did to my brother."_

"_Well, that's too bad." Cellena was broken and though she hated to cry, her eyes welled up with tears. She didn't need to see his body. It felt like her heart exploded and she knew. "He's already dead."_

_Cooler was unsatisfied with such an answer and drew his glowing hand back. "Then I suppose I don't need to keep you alive after all."_

_Fenn reached out to her once more and screamed her name. "Celleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeena!"_

Bardock opened his eyes and realized he was panting heavily. "She is in danger."

Prince Vegeta did think his father was overreacting. Now that he knew that truth, he was overcome with worry for his mother. "From who?"

"Cooler."

Cerina and Vegeta instinctively made eye contact with each other. They both just knew that things would drastically change—probably for the worse—if their mother wasn't around. "Where is she?"

"I don't know!" Bardock was angry with himself for not seeing things clearer before. _'This is the future, but it's after King Vegeta dies? But it felt so close. How can that be? Broly hasn't arrived yet. I must have my wires mixed up somewhere.'_ "I have to go back in and see."

"Too bad you don't have the time," said Broly as he came swaggering in with a smirk.

"Sorrel?" Kakarot was offended that he would even dare show his face. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not Sorrel…" Bardock had only seen him in person one time and he was only a little baby that seemed harmless enough. That's not how he imagined Broly though. He imagined him as the insane monster that went after his grandson because he was too insane to tell the difference between Goten and Goku. "How long have you been here?"

"Four weeks," he chuckled hysterically, "and it's been difficult not destroying your son."

"Excuse me?" Kakarot tried to charge and the insubordinate fool, but his father pressed hard on his chest and pushed him back.

"No, Kakarot. That's Broly."

"Broly?" King Vegeta asked. He was nervous, but hid it well.

"That's impossible!" Cerina yelled. "I identified him as Sorrel."

"Then you got it wrong." Bardock was surprised that Broly hadn't charged Kakarot screaming yet. He didn't understand how it was possible that they were even having a conversation. "You're a whole lot saner than I remember."

But Broly wasn't sane. He still hated Kakarot and he couldn't take his beaming eyes off of him. "I'm not sure who I'm going to kill first. Of course I want to kill King Vegeta…But Kakarot!" He outstretched his hands and began to laugh. "I've hated you since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"But I guess he's still crazy…" Kakarot braced himself for Broly's attack.

_'No,'_ Bardock thought. _'I thought for sure that Kakarot, Vegeta, and Raditz would be Super Saiyans by the time Broly came. I don't need their help to defeat him—not now that I've ascended—but they can't fight him. They can't defend themselves against him.'_ "Stand down, Kakarot."

"What?" Kakarot had been training a long time to face him. It only made it more appropriate that he was the little recruit that he needed to beat down. "Don't shut me out of this, Father. This is my fight!"

"Your fight is with me, Boy!" King Vegeta came forward. He was a little afraid, but he had been preparing to fight the boy for years and it was his responsibility to destroy him. He foolishly thought he would be strong enough to do it, though he anticipated that he would be in for the fight of his life.

"Kakarot first." Broly's shaking finger pointed right to his favorite victim. "Kakarot dies first!"

"Don't do this!" Cerina begged. She had gotten to know him. She suspected that he would do just about anything for her. She had to stop whatever Kara saw from coming to pass! "My father tried to kill me when I was a child for my power and it hurt me when I found out, but I had to get over it. He thought he was doing what was best for his people! Don't hold that against him!"

Broly didn't really care too much about King Vegeta. He didn't care about the deal he had made with Bulma. He didn't even really care about the way Cerina's scent was trapped within his nostrils. He only wanted to kill one person in particular. "Kakarot." He grunted and then began to yell in fury. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaar ot!"

The castle began to shake as Broly suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan. Everyone didn't mean to, but they gasped. It was the first time Muzina had seen one and it was incredible. But the worst part was that everyone knew that he wasn't finished transforming. There was still so much more power to unleash.

But Kakarot wasn't afraid. He was still his old self and he was looking forward to a fight. "If you want me, then fine! Fight me!"

Bardock knew that his son didn't stand a chance and when Broly charged forward to rip Kakarot's head off, he tackled him and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" King Vegeta barked.

Kakarot could sense Broly's terrible energy from across the planet. "Somewhere far." _'I can't let Father do this on his own. I know I'm not a Super Saiyan but I am not helpless! He can't do this on his own.'_ "I have to help my father."

It was the day that King Vegeta had feared. Once he began to sense Broly's dark power, he didn't feel as confident as he once was. But he certainly couldn't let Bardock have all the glory from slaying the boy. "Come on, Son. You'll want to witness when I destroy the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Prince Vegeta was terrified. He could remember being a child and his mother telling him the most horrifying stories. The Legendary Super Saiyan destroyed their original world. He didn't care about his fellow Saiyans. He only cared about his power and in the end, it consumed everything. Now Vegeta could feel that power and he wasn't sure how to cope. All he knew was that if he stayed in the palace in terrible shock, then his father would see him as a coward and he would never hand his throne over to him. Besides, he couldn't be afraid in front of Muzina. She would never let him live it down. "Certainly."

"Kakarot, are you coming?"

"Certainly. You two fly there. I'm gonna go get my brother and I'll be right there."

Cerina was debating how she would break the news to her father. How could she come up with a good reason to stay behind when they were all going to charge into battle? _ 'I should just tell them that I'm pregnant.' _ But the truth was that she wanted to fight by her mate's side. _'What should I do?'_

"Cerina," her father said, "I order you to stay out of this fight."

"What?" It was what she wanted, but she couldn't help but be offended.

"I've seen her nearly transform," Kakarot said, "she'd be perfect for this battle!"

"I'm well aware of her capabilities, but they mean nothing unless she can actually transform. Every time she tries to tap into her potential, her energy turns against her. She can't obtain enough power to fight Broly. She'll only kill herself."

Kakarot grunted. He didn't want to bench his mate, but he knew what King Vegeta was saying was true. She would only destroy herself while trying to protect him. "Cerina, go tell my family what's happening."

'_I can't believe that I'm so useless. I thought not taking the Divine Water was a good idea. Now I can't even protect my family.' _ "Of course, Kakarot." _'I should talk to Kara anyway.'_

"Son," King Vegeta said, "we have to win this fight or Cellena could die." Surviving to save her was his main motivation.

'_We have to somehow pull this off…'_ Prince Vegeta did think it was impossible, but he was incredibly stubborn. He would do what he needed to stop Broly and become king. "Fine, let's go."

"I want to come with you!" Muzina said with a determined look on her face. "Don't tell me that I'm too weak."

"I won't." He signaled her with his head to walk with him, and she smiled. She thought it would be a lot more difficult than that and started walking in front of him. But Vegeta didn't have any intention of letting the woman he cared about get hurt and probably killed. As soon as her guard was let down, he hit her in the back extremely hard. She let out a quick and painful scream before passing out. Vegeta caught Cerina by the shirt and then slowly eased her down on the ground. "She'll be angry when she wakes up."

"It's not her place, Son. She'll only be killed."

"I know." Vegeta hoped that he would be able to return home so she could properly scream at him.

"I'll meet you both there soon," Kakarot said.

King Vegeta nodded to Kakarot, but he and his son couldn't waste any more time if they expected to be a part of the fight.

Cerina was shaking. She had a terrible feeling. Those dreams that she kept having…She knew they were bound to happen! How could they happen if Kakarot was alive? But she couldn't ask Kakarot to stay out of the fight. She might not have been as primal as the rest of the Saiyans, but she still had pride and honor. "Please be careful!"

"Don't worry." He smiled. "I won a tournament with nearly no lung tissue and a broken leg. I'm sure I can handle a crazy Saiyan. Broly isn't anything."

Cerina rushed into his arms and held him tight. "Please don't let this be goodbye!"

"Hey…" He pulled her away just enough to see her eyes. "I'm going to win, Cerina."

She nodded, even though she wasn't as convinced as the last time he spoke those words to him. "Come home safe to me." _ 'And to our child.'_

"Keep my mother calm and don't let her or the kids get involved. They'll only get in the way."

"I promise."

Kakarot smiled. If she wasn't going to be positive, than he was. "Today, I'm gonna slay the Legendary Super Saiyan." He let that be the last thought to leave with his mate. Maybe if she meditated on it, she'd begin to actually believe it.

"Please come home to me, Kakarot."

* * *

><p>"Raditz!" Kakarot saw his brother putting on some traditional Saiyan armor in a hurry. "You know?"<p>

"I can sense that energy, Kakarot. It's Broly?"

"It's Sorrel. I don't know how he did it, but he hid his identity from us. He's really Broly."

"Sorrel?" Raditz couldn't believe it. It didn't make any sense considering the stories he heard about Broly. "How can he even function? I thought he was completely insane and hell-bent on destroying you."

"Well, he still is. Father teleported him somewhere to fight him, but I can't let Father fight this battle alone."

"And we won't, Little Brother." Raditz did wish that he had the chance to say goodbye to his children and mate. He didn't expect to die, but he just wasn't sure if he would make it out alive. He just had a bad feeling. "Let's go, Kakarot."

The brothers both teleported together and arrived behind their father. Bardock had already transformed into a Super Saiyan and so did Broly, but they were both only just getting started. Bardock dug a little deeper and his power rose and his hair changed again. His son's recognized his power from when Babidi controlled him. Babidi's influence had passed a long while ago, but his incredible power remained.

But Broly wasn't intimidated. His power was raw and it was almost like another being living inside of him. Once he had broken through the first layer of his Super Saiyan rage, there was a moment of silence. But it was only a moment and then he yelled in pain as the power exploded out of him. A green light emerged from Broly and immersed everything. When it had faded, he had evolved into a being made entirely out of bulging muscles. He was so crazed and full of power, that his eyes had gone completely white. He was nothing but pure power and rage. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaa rot!"

"I think you've got yourself a girlfriend," Raditz teased his brother.

"Now isn't really the time for your quips."

Bardock was laughing quietly.

"Father thought it was funny," Raditz mumbled.

"No," Kakarot said intrigued. "I don't think that's why he's laughing."

"Is that all you've got?" Bardock asked.

Broly was taken aback by that. "What do you mean?"

Bardock was impressed by his power. In normal circumstances, they would have all been doomed, but Bardock hadn't faced normal circumstances. Broly simply was not as strong as he was when Bardock saw him in his vision. Broly being younger was an advantage to them. But he simply wasn't quite as strong as Bardock. Maybe things would become different if Broly became angrier, but Bardock had the slight upper hand. It wasn't much, but Bardock knew it was more than enough. "You're going to lose, Boy!"

"Father," Kakarot pleaded, "let us help you."

"No." Bardock didn't want to steal his son's destiny, but it was more important that he protected him. "I'm gonna do this alone, Boys. I know that I can."

"But..."

Raditz grabbed his little brother's shoulder and held him back. "Let him do this, Kakarot."

Kakarot was not comfortable about standing by and doing absolutely nothing. _'But what other choice do I have? The only thing worse than doing nothing would be to be so weak that I would only get in the way…'_ "Get him, Father."

Broly assumed that Bardock was just being foolish and charged. He intended on smashing right through Bardock so he could make it to Kakarot, but Bardock raised his arm and the world shook as they both collided. But the most shocking thing about it all was that Bardock was holding his own. "How is this possible?"

"Maybe you're not as good as you think you are!" Bardock reached back his arm and punched Broly in the face as hard as he could. He was still a little surprised that it sent the boy flying back and with a bloody nose. But from then on, Bardock began to feel confident—perhaps over confident. "Come on, Boy! I've been waiting years for this fight. Don't disappoint me."

Broly was furious! He had never been struck in such a way before. He was too powerful. No one stood a chance against him. "How is this possible?"

"You don't know my family, Boy." Bardock charged Broly and began attacking. Broly could take Bardock's punches, and he very well had to. He wasn't fast enough to dodge. He landed a couple of blows and Bardock was hurting, but Broly was taking the most damage.

"I can't believe this…" Kakarot said.

"What?" Raditz always believed in his father. He was proud of him ever since he was a little boy. "You doubted our father's abilities?"

"All of this time, we've been waiting for this fight. Kara gave that prophesy about how we would need Vegeta's family and they would need us. Clearly they need us, but how would we need them? It's just a little bit too easy."

"Too easy?" Raditz laughed. "Father is hurting. I wouldn't exactly call this easy."

"But it's too easy compared to what we thought. It's not over. He's gonna need our help."

Raditz rolled his eyes. "You just don't want to be useless."

"That's true, but…" Kakarot couldn't explain it properly. "Just be ready."

King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta landed near Kakarot and Raditz and looked on in awe. Clearly, they had underestimated Bardock. King Vegeta didn't know what was worse, being weaker than Broly or being that much inferior to Bardock. The only bright side was that he would live to go save Cellena. _'Then perhaps she'll be at peace with me.'_

Broly backed away from Bardock and began blasting him. Hand-to-hand wasn't working out for him and blasting him into oblivion was going to have to work. Bardock was fast enough to dodge his small balls of green energy, but the madder Broly got, the bigger and more powerful he became.

_'I'm gonna have to nip this in the bud before his blasts consume my boys and the planet.'_ Bardock knew he didn't have enough time to really prepare himself for a Kamehameha attack. Broly was still relentless. _'I need to do something that won't require a lot of time to gather energy.'_ He remembered how Goku defeated Broly and smirked. _'Now, it's time!'_

Raditz recognized the look on his father's face. "He's going in for the kill."

King Vegeta never thought he would be cheering on Bardock, but a lot was riding on his victory. _'Come on, Low Level. You can defeat him now, but then we'll settle the score.'_

Broly took a little bit of time to gather in a strong attack. He wanted to finish Bardock so he could kill Kakarot! "Die!"

"Not today!" Bardock concentrated as much energy as he could into his hand and ran to Broly as fast as he could. Broly's blast came right at him, but he fearlessly charged through it and his pumped up arm cut through it easily.

"What?!" Broly was dumbfounded. "How is that possible?"

Bardock yelled as his fist punctured Broly's stomach and charged through his backside. Broly's mouth dropped in shock and then blood began to spew from him. He had preparing his whole entire life to kill King Vegeta and he didn't even do that. He had failed his father and he failed himself. "Enjoy your time in hell."

Broly fell to the ground and began bleeding out. He could struggle and get up to try and finish Bardock off, but it was clearly futile. He had lost that round and as a result, he was going to die soon.

"He did it!" Prince Vegeta said amazed. "That low level actually did it!"

"That's my father!" Raditz said with pride.

Kakarot was disappointed that he couldn't help, but a small smile fought its way through. He was incredibly proud of his old man. "You did it, you crazy old man!" he yelled.

Bardock was actually a little flattered and looked up to his sons with a smile on his face. _ 'No one had to die after all.'_

As Broly's eyes began to roll into the back of his head, he began to recall his meeting with Bulma earlier.

"_Before I go, I have to give you this." She reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small cloth. When she unwrapped it, there was a small bean. _

"_What is it?"_

"_It's a senzu bean." Broly reached out to take it, but she pulled her hand back. "You have to eat it at the right time. It will heal you if you're ever in a near-death experience."_

"_And how would that happen?" he asked offended._

"_I know you're the strongest, Broly, but don't underestimate Bardock and his boys. They've been preparing to fight you for years. I don't know what techniques they have up their sleeves, and there's a very good chance that you might need to take this in the heat of battle."_

_He was disgusted with the idea. "You want me disgrace myself?"_

"_Don't think like that, Broly. Revenge is all we have. With this, I know you can kill the king. Then you can leave and the rest of the universe will be yours." Bulma smiled evilly. "You can even take Cerina with you."_

"_I thought you wanted me to kill her."_

"_If she's out of my hair, what does it matter? With King Vegeta gone, Prince Vegeta will rise to the throne and pick me as his queen."_

"_And how do you know he won't pick someone else? He's been getting quite comfortable with Muzina."_

"_I'm aware, and there's no reason to worry about her. She won't be my competition for much longer. Besides, Vegeta will be mine once he realizes that I've already given him a strong heir." She placed the bean in Broly's hand. "This is our guarantee, Broly. Don't disappoint me and ruin everything."_

_Broly tucked the bean under his belt. He didn't believe that he would have to use it, but he took it so Bulma would shut up._

"I can't believe this…" He mumbled to himself.

"Well believe it," Bardock said while outstretching his hand toward him. "You're about to die."

Broly acted quickly and reached for the bean before Bardock could stop him. Broly popped it in his mouth so fast that he didn't even have time to see what he had done. But Bardock was curious and in his moment of hesitation, Broly swallowed and then it was like Bardock had stepped on a landmine and his energy exploded and knocked him through the air.

"What is that?" Prince Vegeta asked terrified.

"Told you," Kakarot said to Raditz.

"We're not strong enough to put a dent in him now!"

"But neither is Father!" Kakarot would not let his father die protecting him. That just was not about to happen!

Bardock stumbled to his feet. He was bleeding and his ears were ringing. His head hurt so bad that when he looked at Broly, he thought he was seeing two of him. He braced himself to fight the both of them, even though he didn't stand a chance against either of them. "How are you healed?"

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, Old Man." Broly disappeared and reappeared in front of Bardock. Bardock didn't have enough time to react and stop Broly from wrapping his fingers tightly around his neck. He began to squeeze and slammed his back up against the closest mountain he could find. Bardock would have hollered out in pain, but he didn't have enough air for that. Broly laughed manically and began punching Bardock over and over in the gut with his free hand. He broke a bone with each punch and Bardock eventually felt his air escaping him and blood spewed from his mouth. He was losing all of his power and wouldn't be able to really fight back anymore.

Kakarot didn't care if he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't take seeing his father beaten like that for him. "Kaio-Ken!"

Raditz should have stopped his little brother, but he powered up with Kaio-Ken as much as he could and charged after Broly. They both kicked and punched him over and over again, but Broly was unmoveable and he continued to beat their father savagely.

"Let him go!" Kakarot yelled. "Your fight is with me!"

Broly laughed and continued to beat Bardock. It was very satisfying. After all, he looked just like his son.

King Vegeta would have enjoyed Bardock getting beaten to death, but it was Broly. He was the enemy and needed to be stopped at all costs. "Die!" King Vegeta powered up as much as he could and flew to Broly. He was stronger than Bardock's boys, but he wasn't inflicting any damage either. However, Broly was annoyed enough to drop Bardock's body.

Kakarot, Raditz, and King Vegeta backed up and braced themselves. Broly looked at each one carefully and tried to pinpoint which one he wanted to kill next. "Long live the king!"

King Vegeta tried to block, but Broly was too powerful and he broke his hands right before he broke his jaw. Prince Vegeta did think it was futile. He had never been so afraid of anything in his life, but he couldn't let two three low levels fight while he stood back and watched his father be murdered.

"Broly!" He powered up and went after him, but all that was required to stop the angry prince was a head-butt that cracked his skull. Broly didn't need to strike him again and again, but he did before tossing him away like a rag doll.

'_I may not be able to kill you, but I've got to make it look convincing.'_

"Vegeta!" The king was horrified as he watched his son be blasted by the raging beast that he had failed to kill as a child. If he couldn't kill him as a defenseless baby, then how was he to defeat him now that he was unstoppable?

Kakarot and Raditz knew that Broly was going after King Vegeta next and while his back was turned, the two of them joined together in their favorite family technique. "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…Ha!"

A blinding blue light engulfed Broly, but it literally did nothing to prevent him from grabbing a hold of King Vegeta's neck. The king kicked Broly in his chest and punched him in the arm, but he was noting to him. "You know you deserve this," Broly said. "This is my rightful revenge."

King Vegeta knew deep down that he was right, but he didn't care. He had to survive and save Cellena somehow. It was his fault that she ran off upset. He had to save his son from Broly's wrath. He had to protect his daughter from having a fate worse than death! "I will defeat you."

Broly smirked. "Not in this life."

"No!" Kakarot hated the king probably more than he had ever hated anyone, but he was still his mate's father and he couldn't imagine what reaction she would have when she discovered her father's head a several hundred feet away from his body.

"Now, Kakarot." He turned around and faced his next victim and licked the king's blood that had splattered on his face. "It's time to die."

Raditz suddenly wasn't in the mood to joke around. "We appear to be screwed."

"He can't kill what he can't catch."

"What?"

"Instant Transmission!" The both of them began constantly teleporting around the terrain. Broly was powerful and fast, but he wasn't fast enough to catch them, and he did try. Kakarot mentally praised himself for such a good idea, but he knew it wouldn't last. _'Hopefully this will give Father enough time to recover.'_

Bardock wearily opened his eyes. He couldn't see his boys, but he could sense their energy. "At least they're still alive." He moaned in pain as he tried to get up, but he just didn't see that happening. _'I have to do something.'_

"Bardock?" He felt the familiar arms of his mate wrap around him and pull him close to her comfortable bosoms. "You're still alive?"

He smiled from seeing her beautiful face. "Am I imagining you?"

"No."

Then he began to get angry. "Why are you here?"

"Cerina told me what you were doing and I couldn't just stay behind and do nothing!"

"And where is she?"

"She stayed behind." _'She couldn't risk her baby getting hurt.'_

"Cerina told you that she was pregnant?" he asked happily. Finally, Baba's prophesy was about to come to pass. "He should be a powerful child."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

Bardock couldn't explain it, but things were suddenly becoming clear. "I need you to survive, Colly. I need you to be there when Cerina gives birth to him. She's gonna need you."

Colly began trembling. She had a terrible feeling for a while now and she had been too afraid to ask, but she knew the truth. "You saw yourself die in this battle, didn't you?"

Bardock looked into her eyes and knew she was close to crying. He didn't want to upset her. "It's the only way Kakarot is going to transform. Then after he does it, it's gonna start a chain reaction. Prince Vegeta will do it, Raditz will, and you…"

She closed her eyes and her tears streamed down her face and dripped down to his forehead. "I promise I'll wish you back."

"No!" He touched her face and she opened her big, innocent eyes that he loved so much. "Colly, you have to promise me never to use the dragonballs. Kara told me that someone she loved would die as a result."

"I don't care! I'm not losing you!" She remembered hating him for what he had put her through, but he had changed so much since then. She never thought that she would love someone as much as she loved him. She couldn't let him go. "If you won't let me wish you back, then let me fight by your side and die with you!"

Bardock wouldn't say anything for a while. He continued to stroke her face with his thumb and admired his woman. He could feel her heart breaking. He could feel how much she loved him. He had never told her how much he cared about her. He assumed she knew, but he wanted to make sure that she knew before he left her forever. "Close your eyes and clear your thoughts."

"What?" she barked. "How can you expect me to clear my thoughts at a time like this?!"

Bardock chuckled. "Come on, Woman. Please."

She breathed deeply and closed her eyes. "Now what?"

Before he could answer, her mind was transported back in time into the moment when the two of them first bonded. She wasn't really quite sure why he had finally consented, but in that moment as she relived their love making, she could see into his mind. He realized how much he needed her and then he realized how much he wanted her. He needed someone who he could trust, and he trusted her with everything that he had. He loved her.

Colleen woke up and realized that she was kissing Bardock's bloodied lips and then began sobbing. "What will our children say?" This would crush Kara, Tora, and especially Fasha.

Bardock knew it would be hard, but dying was the only way. Kakarot had to use the pain of loss to break through and completely let go. "Tell them that I'm extremely proud of them." He thought about his boys fighting with everything they had with absolutely no chance of winning. "Tell our boys that especially. Kakarot has to know that I'm proud that he's his own man and Raditz has to know that I'm proud of the man he's become."

Colleen kept herself from crying. "Anything else?"

"I need you to give me some of your energy so I can get back on my feet. The boys aren't gonna last much longer."

She wiped her eyes and became determined. "Okay!"

Broly growled angrily. He was sick and tired of not being about to touch those two weaklings when he was strong enough to rip them to pieces. Then he saw where he had left Bardock. He hadn't even realized that he had a visitor, but he had to welcome them properly. "Die!"

Kakarot and Raditz saw the blast heading for their parents and even though there was no hope in deflecting it, they both teleported in front of them to try and hold off the blast. Their bodies had been pushed to the max, yet they pushed a little bit harder. They couldn't let them die. "Brace yourself, Little Brother."

Kakarot looked to Raditz. He knew he had given him a really hard time, but it's not like he hated him. "In case this is the end—"

"I won't let you die, Kakarot!" Raditz was jealous of him and the favor that his father had. Things only became worse when he found out that Goku killed him in the visions his father had seen. His father was so afraid that Raditz would hurt his little brother, but as much as he hated him sometimes, he was still his little brother. It was his job to protect him and if he did his job, then maybe his father would see that he was never really the enemy. "I'm gonna protect you!"

Kakarot was a little speechless at first. "Well, I don't need protecting!"

But they both did and they knew that. When the blast hit them, they could practically feel their bodies beginning to disintegrate. But then some of the pressure began to leave their hands, but Raditz didn't see anything. But Kakarot could. "Goku?"

"_Grab Mother and Father, now!"_

Kakarot saw that he wasn't transformed. He was much stronger than them, but that didn't matter if he wasn't a Super Saiyan. "What will happen to you?"

"_I don't know."_ Goku smiled. _ "But I'm not exactly worried about it. It's not like I haven't been a dead man before."_

"But—"

"_Do it now, Kakarot!"_

Kakarot didn't exactly like taking orders, especially from a ghost, but he grabbed his brother's arm and they both ran for their parents and teleported them out of the way of the blast before it completely engulfed Goku.

"What just happened?" Raditz asked.

Kakarot didn't know how to feel about it. "I think he just died for us…"

"How can he die?" Raditz barked. "He doesn't even have a body, right?"

"I'm sure he'll pull himself together…" Bardock stumbled up on his feet. He didn't have time to wonder about Goku. He just chose to believe that he would find a way back to them. _'But I'll never see you again, Boy…' _"I'm gonna try to finish him off. Colly, go home. Boys, stay behind."

"I'm not leaving you!" Colleen said.

"You can't ask us to do nothing," Raditz said. "At least let us give you some of our energy."

Bardock wondered if that would be enough, but he knew in his heart that it was futile. "No. You'll need your own energy."

"Father—"

Bardock didn't waste another moment and teleported to Broly. He wasn't going to win. He just had to open the door for Kakarot to succeed where he would fail. "Let's finish this." Raditz and Kakarot would not obey their father's word and teleported after him and reappeared right behind Broly. Bardock grunted. "I told you both to stay behind."

"No," Broly said with a smile. "You should see what I do to your sons."

He seemed so calm, but he turned around and sent a powerful blast right at Kakarot. He usually just reacted, but Kakarot was stuck and he knew the blast was powerful enough to destroy him. He blinked and when he opened his eyes, he knew he would be dead. But when he opened his eyes he was on the ground with his brother who was shaking from the pain. "Raditz?"

Raditz's body was spent from Kaio-Ken. He was done and couldn't fight anymore. He shouldn't have followed Kakarot after their father, but he had to look out for his little brother. And he probably should have thought more about his mate and kids before charging Kakarot's side and knocking him out of the way of the blast, but he had been a big brother longer than he had been a father or a husband. And even if it cost him his arm, he couldn't stand by and do nothing.

"You idiot!" Kakarot yelled. "Why would you do this?"

"Why do you think, Moron." He chuckled. "You're my little brother. I'm supposed to protect you." He smiled before losing his strength and passing out.

"Raditz!" Kakarot shook him. "Don't you dare die on me!"

"Your fight is with me!" Bardock yelled. "Leave my sons alone!"

"No," he said. "I'm going to kill Kakarot, right after I kill you."

"No!" Kakarot drew back his hands and blasted Broly with all of the energy he had left. But it wasn't doing anything. He pushed harder, but it was as if his backside was a shield and he kept walking to Bardock.

Bardock was proud of his son, regardless of the fact that he couldn't help him. He knew the future and after the hell that he was about to go through, he knew that he would come back even better and stronger than ever. He would fulfill his destiny and become the strongest being in the universe. All it required was a sacrifice. "Show me what you've got."

Bardock prepared himself for another Dragon Fist. He poured every bit of energy into his hand, hoping that he would get lucky and be able to stop Broly himself, but when he charged Broly, he easily knocked his hand out of the way and broke his arm, right before plowing his own fist through Bardock's gut.

"No!" Kakarot stopped firing his blast and dropped to his knees. "Not him…Not…" He was overcome with such a rage that was deeper and darker than anything he had ever felt before. _'Father…'_ He had pestered and sheltered him. He had placed so many expectations on his son's shoulders. Sometimes he thought he hated him! But no matter what he felt, things were different now, because he really did care about him more than anyone else in the world. "Faaaaaaaaaaaaaather!"

He threw his head back and screamed into the sky as his power exploded out of his body. Everything that was being held back started pouring out and he was filled with so much strength and a burning desire to kill the man who had killed his father.

Colly dropped to her knees as she felt her chest ache. It felt like a piece of her was being painfully ripped out. As much as she wanted to use the pain of loss to push herself forward and ascend, she couldn't help herself from collapsing on the ground and crying. _'He's leaving me…'_

Bardock's world was dimming around him, but there was one bright spot of light in his eyes before his heart beat for the last and final time. "You did it…" He smiled with pride, because the last thing he saw before he died was his son becoming a Super Saiyan.

To Be Continued…


	42. Chapter 42: Picking up the Pieces

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long, but I'm working on two books that I'm trying to release by the end of April, so I've been very busy.

**Bardock being so hardcore:** The only reason why I progressed Bardock so quickly is because of that movie they came out with Bardock becoming a Super Saiyan. Now I thought it was a bit ridiculous myself to have him transform after Frieza killed him like he was nothing, but I went along with it and that's the only thing I took from that movie. Ascending him to Super Saiyan 2 (with the help of Babadi, I remind you) happened because he became a Super Saiyan when Kakarot was a baby. Someone with that vast amount of knowledge had to go up another level. Everyone is on quite the accelerated time table now. So many people were complaining about when Kakarot was going to become a Super Saiyan, even though he's technically still a teenager. But everyone is going to have to go into hyper drive with Broly in the picture, or they won't survive.

**Turles:** Sometimes, I wish I would have kept him alive longer too, but for where I took the story, Bardock didn't really have much of a choice. Kakarot comes first.

**Cellena Being a Cougar:** Vegeta really brought this upon himself, BUT Cellena decided not to get revenge by sleeping with Fenn when he came onto her. You will find out if she stayed true and loyal to him until his death.

**Prince Vegeta:** He's been getting a rough deal (though he's a jerk and kind of deserves it) but very soon, Vegeta's destiny will be in his own hands and he'll be able to decide what his future will be like, but he'll surprise some of you with his choices. Muzina did make Vegeta go into heat and he cares for the girl, but you can bet that Bulma won't let some weak stranger take her place.

**Cerina:** I'm aware that no matter what I write, some of you will always prefer Chi-Chi. Even if it's not about Chi-Chi, some of you think Cerina is boring. She lacks an edge to her, true. Maybe that'll change soon enough. But I don't think she hasn't suffered. Maybe not as much as Bulma or her mother or other characters, but every time she tries to tap into her potential, she is near death. That's a big deal. But anyway, Kara did prophesy what was going to happen to Cerina and it'll come to pass one way or another.

**Humans in DBL:** The humans are getting a pretty rough deal and there has been a much larger focus on Saiyans than the humans. I think most of us who watched DBZ were more invested in the alien characters. Yamcha was seen as a joke, Krillin was so weak that they paired him up with a kid most of the time, and Tien kind of became irrelevant after he came back from the dead, besides holding off Imperfect Cell. And for those of us that stomached through GT, it was all about the Saiyans. Even Piccolo took a bit of a backseat. Goku still saw himself as an "earthling" though and that's a huge difference between Kakarot and Goku. Bonding and going into heat has been fanfiction lore since I started reading and writing fanfiction when I was just a kid and I decided to use it. Chi-Chi ended up getting burned by this and we all feel bad about it. Will Bulma be burned by this too? If you know Bulma, then you should know it's highly unlikely. But I think a lot of you are underestimating Bulma's role in this story. Some of you may get it, but most of you don't. It'll be revealed sooner or later though. Bardock's interference really did screw over the earthlings. The only Saiyan that really cares for the welfare of the humans and has proven that they'd be willing to die for them is Cerina, but ironically, most of you find her goody-goody demeanor boring.

**Q:** If Kakarot hit his head, would he be like Goku?

**A:** Not really. I guess if he lost his memories, he would just lose his memories. It would kind of depend who helped him put the pieces back together on how his personality would be. But to put your mind at ease, it's not gonna happen. Bardock lost his memory already. I can't do that to Kakarot too!

Chapter 42

I do not own DBZ

_Bardock woke up early in the morning and decided to take his four-year-old son with him to watch the sunrise. They had a race through Mount Pazou and Bardock went easy on his boy, though he dusted Kakarot. But the two of them had fun and enjoyed each other's company. And when they were done, they rested a couple of miles from their home on a big hill so they could overlook their land. "Do you like it here, Son?"_

"_Yeah. There's lot of things out here to do. I like exploring and hunting."_

_Bardock had gotten into a fight with Raditz the night before about going out to the city, and he was bothered if Kakarot regretted things as well. "So you don't mind that we don't live with all the other Saiyans in the city?"_

"_No. I guess not." But he was only a child. Fighting and having adventures was all he cared about anyway. But Kakarot did have something else on his mind recently. He had seen his father transform and he thought it was amazing, and he was growing curious._

"_Is there something on your mind, Son?" Bardock hadn't read his mind, but he could tell by his son's expression._

"_I just wanted to ask you…What's it like being a Super Saiyan?"_

"_It's pretty…Terrifying." Bardock chuckled when he saw his son's surprised expression. "Was that not the answer you were looking for?"_

"_I didn't think you were scared of anything."_

"_I'm not usually, but becoming a Super Saiyan is intense, especially when you first make the transition." Bardock remembered it as plain as day—for himself, his son, grandson, and so on. Transforming wasn't something you could easily forget. "It's a new level of power and even though you feel like you could hold the entire universe in your hands, you're out of control. You're arrogant and you make decisions selfishly—decisions that could affect everyone you've ever known or cared about. You're invincible, and you don't realize how vulnerable you are."_

_Kakarot certainly believed that becoming a Super Saiyan would erase all of his problems that he's ever had. Now he was confused and even troubled. "So is it worth it?"_

"_I need that power, Son, and one day you'll need it too. Even though it's overwhelming, it can be controlled. It can be mastered." He roughed up his son's hair and smiled. "And once you master level one, it's time for level two."_

"_Do you think I can do it?"_

"_Not only do I know that you can become a Super Saiyan, but you're gonna be the strongest person in the entire universe."_

"_Even stronger than you?"_

"_Even stronger than me." It hurt a little to admit that, but Bardock truly believed in his boy. He had changed the world, but he planned on making sure that no matter what it cost, Kakarot was going to fulfill his destiny._

_Raditz was flying overhead and spotted his father with his favorite son, which made Raditz roll his eyes. He didn't mean to be insanely jealous of his little brother, but he couldn't shake it no matter what he did. The only reason why he didn't ignore them and turn around was because his mother gave him a direct order to bring his father and brother home, so he landed. "It's dinner time. What are you two doing out here?"_

"_Father says I'm going to become a Super Saiyan!" Kakarot yelled excitedly._

_Raditz had heard the stories about the might and powerful Goku and it turned his stomach. "You probably don't believe that I'm gonna be a Super Saiyan, do you?" he asked his father bitterly._

"_No," Bardock said, "I know you will."_

_Raditz blinked hard. "Really?"_

"_Yes," he stood on his feet and placed his hand on his eldest son's shoulder, "because you're Kakarot's older brother. He's gifted, but he'll always need you. I know you're angry about some things, Raditz, but you need to be there for him."_

"_Why?" He tried not to sound too worried. "Are you going somewhere?"_

"_Not any time soon, but maybe one day." It was a dangerous world and Bardock knew that Goku had an easy time attracting trouble. It was possible that it would cost him his life one day. "I wanna know that I can count on you two."_

"_Of course you can, Father!"Kakarot said._

_Bardock noticed that his eldest hadn't spoken another word yet. "What about you, Raditz?"_

_He wanted to believe that his father believed in him, but it was hard when he favored the man who killed him in another life. "I'm going home. Breakfast is getting cold." He took off into the sky and flew home before he could be emotionally compromised._

_Kakarot had noticed that his brother didn't seem to care much for him, and it was beyond the few minor tricks he had begun to pull. "He hates me, doesn't he?"_

"_Don't worry about your brother, Kakarot." Bardock used to be very concerned—and he still was—but he saw something good in him as well. "When you need him, he'll be there for you. He'd be willing to do anything for you, just like I would. I'd even fight to the death..."_

"Faaaaaaaaaaaaaather!" It was everything Kakarot had heard about. Once his grief transformed into pure rage, that's when everything inside of him broke. He had been angry before, but never to that degree. Now that his power was free, it was all consuming and tremendous.

"So you're finally transformed, Kakarot?" Broly decided to be amused by the weakling. "It feels good, doesn't it? The power. The rage! Too bad you're not strong enough to stop me."

"We'll see about that!" Kakarot didn't even care. It was just as his father had told him. He was arrogant because he felt so powerful himself that he didn't consider the fact that his father was killed regardless of the fact that he was beyond Super Saiyan and Broly was still much more powerful than anyone on the planet.

In all of his fury, he charge Broly and gathered up as much energy as he possibly could. And when he got a few feet away from Broly, he spoke the name of his attack and fired true—directly in his face. "Kamehameha!"

Colleen watched the brilliant blue light completely swallow Broly's body whole. She was proud of her son and his incredible power, but she was not naïve and it was clear that the fight was already over. She was merely anticipating the worst of it.

When the light dimmed and the smoke cleared, Broly was still completely intact and Kakarot's abundant pride began to collapse under the weight of his shock. Before he could retaliate, Broly's large bulked hands wrapped around Kakarot's throat. "I'm really going to enjoy this!"

"Kakarot!" Colleen's heart was racing as she helplessly watched her son's body slam through several mountains. She had been fearing this day for years and she lacked the power to stop it. _'Why can't I transform?'_ She tried to release her rage, but every time she thought of Bardock, she felt like she was broken in two.

'_Bardock…'_ She went to his body. She couldn't sense his energy and she knew their bond had been severed, but she needed to make sure he was gone. When she saw his lifeless eyes, she dropped to her knees. She wished he had told her that he was going to die. She knew something was wrong when he volunteered to take her on vacation. _'What are we supposed to do without you?'_

Raditz was still knocked out and he was one arm down. He wasn't getting back up any time soon. He needed to get into a rejuvenation chamber as soon as possible. _ 'You're on your own, Kakarot…'_

"This is the end," Broly said while standing over his inferior foe. Kakarot was pathetic. If he didn't hate him so much, the kill wouldn't even be satisfying. "Is this how you expected to die, Kakarot?" He wrapped his fingers around his head and began pressing into Kakarot's skull. Kakarot's agonizing scream was music to his ears. "You couldn't even avenge your father, Kakarot."

Even though he was distracted by his skull breaking, he did hear Broly's words. _ 'I can't die. I have to avenge my father. I have to…'_

"Stop!"

Broly dropped Kakarot at the sound of her voice. He was going to kill Kakarot regardless of whatever she said. But he would have liked if she didn't give him any trouble about it. "Cerina, he's weak! He doesn't deserve to live."

It was incredibly difficult to be Cerina. She couldn't believe that she was able to hold in her tears when she flew over her father's dead body that was missing a head. She might not have been one with her Saiyan instincts, but anyone would have been enraged and desired to attack their father's murderer. She was fighting to keep her power from bubbling up, because if she lost even a little bit of control, she would have exploded her power and then right before she reached enough power to destroy Broly, she would have died. She and her baby would be dead. "Back away from him, Broly."

Kakarot was losing his vision and it was difficult to hear, but he could still sense her. "Get out of here, Cerina."

"I'm not going anywhere," Cerina said with a quivering voice. "This is where I belong."

"Why do you want to stand in my way?" He growled furiously. "He deserves to be destroyed!"

The man who killed her father and who was trying to kill the man that she loved, desired her. She knew what he planned on doing to her. She didn't know how she could stomach it, but she had to at least try. She only hoped that Kakarot would forgive her. "I agree."

Both of the men looked at her confused, but she couldn't look at Kakarot for more than a moment. She hadn't even completed her betrayal, but he already felt the sting. _'I'm sorry, Kakarot!'_ She outstretched her hands and looked right into the eyes of her lover as she blasted him hard enough to send him miles away until his scream faded out of their ears.

"Cerina?" Broly was amazed with the woman he had been admiring for weeks. "Why did you—"

"He was weak," she said quickly. She had to just commit if she was going to pull it off. Every nerve in her body was telling her to go find Kakarot and get him to a rejuvenation chamber, but she had to seduce the man who was just trying to kill him. "He had the strongest warriors on the planet to help him, and yet he still couldn't defeat you." She smirked and her hands touched his broad shoulders and began to trail down his arms that were thinning out as his anger dissipated. "You were right Broly. It was his power that I craved. Now I'm yours."

He was definitely surprised when her lips collided onto his, and he really wanted to destroy Kakarot himself, but he wasn't exactly complaining. She tasted just as divine as he imagined. He had calmed down enough so that he was his normal size, but he was still in his Super Saiyan state.

'_I have to take him out somehow. Maybe I can use my torturing technique…'_ She concentrated and sent energy through her lips and her finger tips to into Broly's body, hoping it would take over. But for some reason, she began to lose her control.

"That feels good…" he mumbled.

She nervously laughed, but she was completely stumped. _ 'It's never failed me before. Will it not work because he's too powerful or…Is it because we have similar power?'_ Her father thought her power was like Broly's and that's why he wanted to kill her. Her mother limited her power because of his fear. But was there actually some merit to it? _'What am I gonna do? If I can't stop him, then how can I save everyone? I'm not strong enough to defeat him.'_

Broly was quite pleased while holding her in his arms. The two of them seemed to fit in quite well together. "We'll take this planet," he spoke euphorically.

"No!" She didn't mean to shout, but she was startled. _'I can't let him destroy the earth and everyone I care about. I have to get him away from everybody or they'll end up dead and he'll destroy this planet when he gets too irritated.' _ "I don't want this planet. Let's leave. This place bores me. Let's go across the universe. Show me everything. No one will try to stop us."

Broly was a fool who fell for her every word as she looked into his eyes. "Alright." His Super Saiyan power faded and he began to slowly look incredibly attractive again.

"Okay…" Cerina hesitantly took off into the sky with Broly and headed for the launch station. _'Maybe if I can get him off planet long enough, Kakarot can train and defeat him somehow. But how long will I have to be with him? What will I have to do to convince him that I'm on his side?'_ She was trembling. She refused to think about it, but she knew deep in her heart that she would have to compromise herself and her union with Kakarot. _'And then there's Kakarot's baby. I can't tell Broly that I'm pregnant with Kakarot's child…'_

"What's the matter?" Broly asked. "Are you regretting killing Kakarot?" he yelled. His power level even began to climb.

"No!" she assured him. "I want to be with you. My father tried to kill me because he thought I was like you—"

"You are," he said with a smile. "Your power is different, but it's also similar."

She tried not to be unnerved by that, but how could she not be? Was her father truly justified in trying to kill her as an infant? Was it good that she never released her power like Kakarot wanted her too? She was afraid to be like her people, but maybe she was the worst of them all…

"Cerina!" Soko felt the magnificent and horrifying power and started heading out to the battlefield, but then all of the energies faded except for Colleen (whose was only faint), Cerina, and Sorrel. She was surprised to see the two of them flying from the scene. "What was that power, Cerina?"

Broly was about to hit her, but Cerina raised her hand and pushed him away. "She's my friend. I want a minute with her to say goodbye."

Broly was still defensive and didn't want to leave her alone, but she was being very stern with her eyes and he trusted her. "I'll fly slowly enough for you to catch up."

Soko was waiting for an explanation. That giant power never disappeared. It just slowly powered down. She knew it had to exist somewhere. "Where's Kakarot and Raditz? Where is King and Prince Vegeta?"

"My brother is fine. He, Kakarot, and Raditz are injured, but…" She struggled to hold in her tears. Soko was not a comforter, but it exploded anyway. "My father and Bardock are dead! Sorrel is really Broly and…" She was getting choked up.

"Sorrel?" She asked with a cocked brow. "He's Broly?" She felt like such a fool. "And the most powerful people on the planet are dead? You plan to go with him somewhere? He killed your father!"

"I know…" She wiped her eyes and whimpered quietly. "I don't know what else I'm supposed to do."

"We have stop him—"

"He can't be stopped!" She was the strongest warrior left standing and her own power would destroy her long before Broly would. There was only one option. "I'm taking him away."

"Why?"

"Because he wants me, and it's the only way we'll all be safe." Though Cerina didn't particularly like her, she wrapped her arms around Soko. She couldn't wrap her arms around anyone else, so it had to be her. "Goodbye, Soko. You're in charge now."

It was what Soko had been waiting to hear, but certainly not like that. She didn't like Cerina too much, but it was obvious what was going to happen to her. What else did a man want with a woman? "We'll get you back. I promise we will."

She nodded. She had to believe in them. If Kakarot's son had Kakarot's face, there was no getting around the truth about its father. "Tell Kakarot that I'm sorry and that I do still love him."

Soko didn't plan to repeat the "love" part, but she would let them all know that Cerina wasn't leaving to betray everyone. It was the sickest, saddest, and most depriving thing she could do in order to save their lives, and they all owed her a great deal for it.

Cerina took a deep breath and rejoined Broly before he got impatient and decided to destroy everything. She figured that's why the next couple months of her life would be. He would want to do something insane and she would have to convince him not to. It was the best she could hope for. "Are you ready?" she asked him.

Broly's only concern was that he wasn't sure how his father would react to him bringing the king's daughter to him, but then again, he really didn't care. He didn't care about Bulma's glorious plans either. _'Besides, if I can really trust Cerina, she may be able to help me retrieve the weapon from Bulma.'_ "I'm more than ready. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Bulma walked with her head held high and mighty as she walked to the medical station where Vegeta was recuperating. She had watched over him for a little while, but the world was in chaos. She had to go with Basila and clean up as many messes as possible. <em>'I can't believe Broly defected and left with Cerina. But I can make this work to my advantage. All I have to do is make the people believe that she betrayed us all. The Saiyans won't forgive her for making love to her father's killer. The humans will never forgive her for her scandal either. Team Kakarot fans will want to chop her head off! She's out of my hair and they'll never make her queen.<em>

'_My father is finally avenged now that the king is dead. And to top everything off, when and if Cellena arrives, she should name Vegeta as the king.'_ Before she could step inside the recovery room, Muzina rounded the corner and the two stared at each other for a little while.

"What are you doing here?" Muzina asked.

"Vegeta is my friend," Bulma said. "He would want me here." She smirked evilly. "He's stayed by my bedside before. I thought I could do the same."

"Well, if you're his friend, I don't mind you coming in." She smiled. She knew exactly what Bulma was trying to do, but she wasn't threatened. "I can accept his friends. After all, I'm probably going to be his mate."

Bulma didn't mean to, but she snickered. "Wow. You're just another power hungry slut out for his crown."

"I could care less about that. I just know it comes with the territory of being with him."

"And why are you so confident that you're not like all his other whores?"

"Because I set him off into heat."

Bulma furiously fumed up her face. "Seriously?" she laughed. "I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe, Bulma. You're no threat to me. I train, he trains, and then we get together when we can. It's perfect, and it's all we need." Muzina didn't have the patience for Bulma's crap. Vegeta gave her a good warning and she just made a decision not to really care. Vegeta liked that she was deciding not to engage in Bulma's nonsense.

'_If she really did make Vegeta go into heat, then I'm going to have to move up my time table on getting rid of her. I can't kill her. Vegeta will make a big deal out of it, and so will Cellena if she returns. It has to be far worse than that.'_

"Ladies," Basila said while poking her head out of the room. "If you want to see Prince Vegeta, he's already left to go train."

"What?!" they both yelled.

"And I've been advised to tell you both that he doesn't want to be disturbed by either or you. Avenging his father is more important than love triangles."

Bulma cleared her throat. "I understand." _'I know how satisfying avenging your father can be.' _ "Vegeta is the acting ruler right now. We have to follow his word."

"His word is that he doesn't want to be disturbed by anyone," Basila said. "He said that I'm to keep the kingdom in order until his mother arrives or until he says differently."

'_What?!'_ She nearly had a heart attack. _ 'I have to convince him to take control. I'm so close to getting everything I've ever wanted.' _"Of course, Basila. Let me know what you need me to do."

"See if you can get in contact with Cellena. Bell is tracking Cerina. I want to make sure I don't lose her, if you'd like to take over. Bell really needs to make Raditz a mechanical arm. I think we'll need his help."

Bulma nodded. "Of course." _'It won't do any good. Broly won't let her go whether they find her or not.'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot opened his eyes as liquid began to drain from his face. The feeling was unfamiliar, but he instantly knew where he was. He wasn't disoriented at all and he remembered exactly why he was in there. Broly was unstoppable, and his woman nearly killed him.<p>

"Kakarot!" Kara yelled excitedly once she saw her brother was awake and being released from the pod.

Kakarot glanced around the medical bay, but Kara was his only family around. His brother wasn't even in any of the tanks. "Kara, did you know?"

Kara gulped. She didn't even need to read his mind to know what he meant. "I didn't know that Father was going to die."

"Did you know that Cerina was going to betray me?"

"Are you that much of an idiot?" she yelled offended. "She didn't betray you! She hurt you so he wouldn't finish you off." She could feel how upset her brother was. He had just woken up. Her blasting him was one of his last thoughts. She could understand him being confused, but how could he ever expect the worst of Cerina? "It was the only way to save your life, Kakarot. And even if you don't believe me, you have to get over yourself and go save her!"

"And why is that?"

"Because she's pregnant with your son!"

Kakarot's eyes bucked. He wasn't really anticipating a kid. They barely had time to themselves, but he wouldn't reject him. Now everything would change. "Will my child be safe?"

"Broly will think it's his. He's going to obsess with Cerina and her pregnancy and when the child is born and he sees the face of the man that he hates more than anything, he'll go into a rage and kill them both before coming back to this planet to wipe everyone out!"

"A son?" Kakarot couldn't help but think of his father and how he had failed him. His father always had such confidence in him and yet it proved to be completely useless. Now if he didn't do something, he would also fail his unborn son. His father died to protect him. Kakarot owed the same to his own.

"Kakarot," Kara said seriously, "you're gonna have to do the impossible in a couple of months' time."

"Father ascended and it wasn't enough," Kakarot said. "What do you expect me to do?"

"There are levels greater than Super Saiyan 2, Kakarot." Kara smiled excitedly. "We just have to find a way to get you there."

Kakarot had heard about the different Super Saiyan levels. Broly clearly wasn't a Super Saiyan two or three, but Kakarot was also far from it himself. He did have confidence that he could in time, but he didn't have time. _'I would hate to ask, but I might need him.' _ "Has Goku reappeared?"

"No," she said sadly. She didn't see what happened to Goku and she was waiting for him to help her and her family. She was beginning to get really worried.

"Where is Mother?" He tried not to think of how much she cried, but it was difficult.

"She's hauled up at home. She took Father's death very hard." She wiped her eyes before she started crying again. A lot of people were looking to her. "She really hasn't spoken anything to anyone. She wants to be alone."

'_Mother knows most of Goku's stories. She might have information on what we need to do. We may need to snap her out of her funk. But in the meantime, I'm gonna have to come up with a plan.' _"Where's Raditz?"

"He woke up a little bit before you. He's with his family now."

* * *

><p>Summer reached out her hand toward her husband—precisely toward his missing arm. She couldn't quite get up the courage. Her fingers began trembling and she drew back. Then, she completely broke down. "I can't believe this!"<p>

He cradled her with his arm and pulled her into his chest. "Don't cry, Summer." It was awful for him too. He thought he could still feel it sometimes, and it was complete torture. But, he was a warrior. Battle wounds happened. He had to be strong for his family, especially his children.

"But your arm is gone, Papa!" Fasha was taking it extremely hard. When she first saw him, she started crying so hard that snot was running down her nose.

"Hey, not you too!" Raditz said sternly. He could understand his human mate, but his daughter was a tough, Saiyan warrior. "Fasha, I depend on you to be strong."

"It's a battle wound," Tora said with a shaky voice. "It's cool…" Tora was also upset, but he was trying to be tough like his father and uncle. He was a man after all.

"Yeah," Raditz said with a small smile. He was proud of his boy's positive outlook on it. "It's cool."

Kakarot heard his nephew and brother talking and hesitated for a while before coming in to face them. He was glad to be stronger than his brother, but he still had trouble seeing him in such a condition. "Hey."

"Hey." Raditz smiled at his little brother. He was glad to see that he was okay. He was near dead when they brought him in. It was somehow easier looking at him nearly dead than guilt ridden. "Don't blame yourself, Kakarot."

Kakarot realized that Summer, Fasha, and Tora were all staring at him. They didn't know the details, but Kakarot volunteered himself for the blame of their father's missing arm. "I should have dodged."

"Yeah, you should have." He smiled smugly. "But at least you transformed, Little Brother."

"It wasn't enough."

"It's a start." _ 'Something is wrong with Kakarot. He's taking things really hard.'_ "I'll transform too. I just have to figure out what I'm gonna do about this missing arm."

"I'll make you one," Kakarot insisted awkwardly. "I'm an engineer, remember?"

"That's cool!" Tora jumped up and shook his father's shoulder. "You'll have a robot arm!"

Even Fasha began to smile. "That is pretty cool, Dad."

Raditz turned to Summer. She was still shaken, but she desperately wanted to see him with two limbs. But Raidtz couldn't be selfish. "No, Kakarot. Don't waste your time building. Just train. We have to beat Broly. Don't slow down for me."

Kakarot was going to protest, but his brother gave a very convincing glare, so he decided to back down and respect his brother's authority. But it still didn't sit right with him. He had to do something. "I need some time to myself."

Kakarot nearly knocked Kara down when he came out of the recovery room. Kara got a feeling as soon as she touched him and she chased him down. "Why are you going to her?"

Kakarot stopped. "Going to who?" He didn't even know where he was running off to. When he took the time to stop think and think, he believed he was going to go train, or sketch out some blueprints for his brother's cyborg arm. Maybe he'd stare up into the sky and scream at the thunder. But he had no plans to make any visits.

Kara sighed heavily. "I guess you'll know when you get there."

Kakarot rolled his eyes and kept going. He probably should have gone to go check on his mother. That's what he intended when he took off into the sky, but he started heading toward a familiar place. He laughed to himself as soon as he realized where he was headed. Then when he landed on her balcony, he shook his head. _'I'm pathetic…' _

"Kakarot?" She sensed his energy when he was near and opened the door for him. She heard the news. The entire world heard the news, but she didn't think she'd be able to express her condolences, especially not so soon.

"Hi, Chi." He felt like such a fool. He didn't know what to say or even why he was there.

"I heard about your father." Chi-Chi threw her arms around Kakarot and started sobbing. They had their issues with Bardock, but Chi-Chi cared about him because Kakarot did. Kakarot couldn't cry or really express it, so she just did it for him. "I'm so sorry!"

Kakarot thought of Cerina. She should have been there for him, but she was gone with his enemy. Maybe she did it in order to save them all, but he couldn't shake his anger. He couldn't even feel her through their bond. She closed herself off to him and he couldn't figure out why. "Thanks for being here for me." He wrapped his arms around her and took in her scent. It felt like an eternity since he had held her so. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he missed the comfort of his best friend.

"How is your family doing?"

"Raditz lost his arm because of me. My mother won't speak to anyone. Cerina took it upon herself to be our savior and led Broly off the planet, but I don't know what he'll do to her…" He wasn't stupid. He saw the way he looked at Cerina when he was posing as Sorrel. Kakarot didn't do anything about it because he thought he was a complete and total harmless weakling and he knew that Cerina was completely loyal. Now things were different. It didn't matter if she was loyal or not. She couldn't stop him from taking what he wanted.

"That's noble of her," Chi-Chi said.

"My son is in her womb, Chi!" He was pissed! He didn't want to hear about her nobility. She made a stupid decision and she should have consulted him. She had no right! "My first born, and if I don't get at least three times stronger in a few months, he's as good as dead."

Chi-Chi felt a sting in her heart. Kakarot had no idea about his son, Gohan, and she certainly couldn't dump it on him right then and there. There was just too much going on in his life! Besides, it was still against the law. She couldn't say anything until she knew they would all be safe.

'_He has to get Cerina back. Gohan is going to have a brother. I think he'd like that…'_ She grabbed Kakarot's face and looked into his eyes. "You are a great man, Kakarot. You can do anything you put your mind to. I know you can be strong enough!" She saw him do impossible things. Winning those underground fights was incredible. Then when she saw him win Cerina's tournament, she truly knew how great he was. If he believed in something, he could win. "I believe in you. Cerina believes in you too. I know she does!"

He took her hands away from him. She was a little too close and he knew that she was still in love with him. She figured that she'd always be, and he wasn't ready to give up on Cerina. But he still couldn't quite bear to pull himself away. "Do you think I can come in for a while so we can talk?" He laughed. "Maybe you can fix me something to eat. I need my strength. I've got a lot of training to do."

Chi-Chi laughed. She almost even said yes because of his dashing smile. "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why?" He was a little offended. "I haven't seen you and Krillin in ages. What's that little fool doing anyway?"

She smiled pretty amused. "He's been seeing Maron."

"That hot airhead?" Kakarot couldn't believe it! He would have paid good money to watch that awkward buffoon stumble his way through trying to court her. But she seemed like she would be pretty easy. Krillin was the one who would have complicated things. "He could probably find a better conversationalist, but certainly not one that hot." Kakarot was actually a little proud of his former student.

"He's not here right now," she lied. Krillin wasn't doing anything strenuous, so he hoped that Kakrot wouldn't pick up his energy signal. She didn't have a problem with Kakarot seeing Krillin, but it couldn't happen in her house. "And…My husband is."

Kakarot blinked hard. "You have a husband?"

"I met him after we…Broke up." She didn't want for Kakarot to think of her as a big slut, even though he ran off to another girl immediately after leaving her bed. "I was heartbroken. I rushed into things." She shied her eyes away from him. "I had his son."

"Oh…" He awkwardly scratched his head. She had the right to move on with a human and have a life of her own, but it was still so weird for him to hear about it, especially at a time like that. "I wish you would have told me, Chi. Just because we don't make out anymore doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

She gasped silently to herself, filled with incredible hope and gratitude. "Do you really mean that?"

"That's what I wanted!" he laughed in disbelief. All that time, he stayed away because he figured she couldn't deal or forgive him, but the truth was that she wanted him back in her life whatever way possible. "I didn't mean to make you so angry, Chi. I didn't mean to be such a dick."

"I didn't mean to be such a slut."

He cocked his brow. "Really?"

"No. I meant it." The two of them laughed. She pushed the envelope too many times and it was always on purpose. She wanted to be a good girl for her father, but she was a bad girl for Kakarot and she had a blast. Now those days were long behind her. "I had fun, but now I'm a mother and a wife."

"Is he…" Kakarot didn't want to sound soft, but he needed to know. "…Good to you?"

"He's absolutely wonderful." She grabbed Kakarot's hand, suddenly overcome with guilt about another man raising his son. But if any man was fit enough to do it, it would be the man handpicked by Summer. "I want you to know that he's a very good father, Kakarot."

"Okay…" He shrugged. "That's good to know." He didn't get why she was being so weird about it. Who was Kakarot to judge whether or not her husband was a good father? He cared, but she was making it a big deal. "Can I come in for a bite to eat or what?"

'_He'll see Gohan! I can't let him see him yet. It's not the right time. I can't distract him from saving Cerina and their son.'_ "I don't think it's appropriate"

He threw his hands up in the air stunned. "I'm not coming onto you, Chi! I don't regret picking Cerina over you. She made a crap decision running away, but she's still mine!"

Chi-Chi knew he was just reacting. What he said might have been true, but his delivery was very douchey. She remained calm and didn't snap back. "Kakarot, I know your father's death is hard on you. I know that you're not used to failing and I know why you need me."

"Really?" Kakarot asked. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm the one who will give you a good, swift kick in the groin when you need it!" She poked him hard in the chest. "This is not the time to feel sorry for yourself! That's tough about your father and your brother, but you've got a universe to save! Anyone strong enough to take out your father needs to be put down and you're the only one, Kakarot! Suck it up and go save the world!"

Kakarot took a step back after she socked him dead in his chest. It didn't hurt, but it was the principle of the thing. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "Okay." Maybe she was right. He really did need a swift kick. "I'm gonna go train."

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Soko asked Basila in the former king's war room. She was also joined by Bell, Bulma, Kara, Arti, Raditz, and three of the king's generals. They really needed Kakarot and Prince Vegeta there as well, but they all knew better than to interrupt them.<p>

"Prince Vegeta is doing what he knows best. He's training to avenge his father and I think we should let him prioritize that."

"Of course," Bulma said. "As long as Vegeta doesn't care about the crown, you're in charge."

"No, Queen Cellena is in charge," Basila said with evident irritation. "We need to find her. I have no doubt that she already knows about the king. Her bond is broken."

Raditz stroked his chin and thought carefully. "Before my father died, he told the king that Queen Cellena was in danger from Cooler. If that's true, then only my little brother is strong enough to save her right now."

"But we can't find her," Bell said. "She's completely out of our reach!"

Raditz nudged his sister in the back. "What about you, Kara? Can you reach her?"

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a few seconds. "I don't need to. She'll be home in two weeks."

"How?!" Basila asked.

She thought about it for a second, but then shrugged. "I don't know, but she's safe."

One of the generals grunted. "We're to trust the life of our queen in the hands of a small freak?"

Raditz grunted and he was about to rise up and punch that Saiyan in the face, but Kara grabbed her brother's arm and pushed him down into his chair. "Raditz, stay calm. He's only talking big because he doesn't know what to do. Everyone here knows that I'm always right."

The Saiyan was angry and fumed up his face, but he didn't really say anything against her. Kara prophesied long ago about the Legendary Super Saiyan and just about everything she said was true.

"So what's next?" Soko asked.

"Everyone needs to train. We need more Super Saiyans if we're going to save Princess Cerina and destroy Broly." Kara had confidence in her brothers, but the future was still unclear.

Bulma was glad to hear that Cellena was going to return. She wouldn't be a threat for much longer and then they could be friends. _ 'When she names Vegeta as king, I'll relent to him and I'll be his queen. Then I can tell him about our son. Cellena will be angry that I lied to her, but I will be untouchable.' _

But Bulma was concerned about how Vegeta was taking his father's death. Saiyans could be awful and cruel creatures, but they could be fearsomely loyal and Vegeta deeply cared about his father. She wanted to make sure that he'd be alright, but she mostly wanted to make sure that he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize their rule together.

She went to her room and got on the computer. It wasn't that hard to find Vegeta's external gravity chamber that he stationed somewhere in the middle of nowhere. She knew that he wanted to be left alone, but she felt obligated to speak to him and patched herself into the computer. "Vegeta?"

He was a sweaty and bloody mess on the floor. He usually trained in three hundred times earth's normal gravity and it had taken a long time, but he could move pretty freely. If he was a Super Saiyan, it would be child's play. But he had pushed himself far too hard with five hundred times earth's normal gravity and he could barely get up.

"What are you doing?" she screamed. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

He grunted. "I told Basila that I didn't want to be bothered!"

"You're the king, you moron! You're gonna be bothered with a lot of things for the rest of your life! You could have at least been in the meeting to figure out what we could do to save your mother!"

"I'm no good to anyone while I'm this weak, Bulma." Of course he wanted to save his mother, but he wanted to save his father as well, and he was useless. And while he was helpless like a child, the low level son of a low level warrior surpassed him and became a Super Saiyan. Kakarot's success was like a demon in Vegeta's head. He just couldn't take it! He couldn't wrap his mind around how it was possible. It wasn't because he was concerned that his mother would be impressed with Kakarot and name him king. No. Kakarot's rage for his father's passing had pushed him into another level of power, and yet Vegeta's father had died in vain. It was all about strength, power, and honor and Kakarot had taken his.

"This is ridiculous!" Bulma barked. "You are going to come to this palace and be a king to your people until your mother comes home and makes it official. Is that clear?"

Vegeta tried to push himself off of the ground, but he fell and smashed his face into the floor.

"Don't have anything else to say?" she asked with a smug smile.

"No. I do have something to say." His muscles were weak and so beyond spent. He was way past his limits, but he needed her to respect him.

"Well then, let's hear it!"

He grunted before yelling, "Leave me alone!"

Bulma's mouth dropped. All she wanted was the best for her, Vegeta, and their son. She didn't expect or appreciate being blown off. But, she would win the day. She turned off the screen, but she was far from finished. _'Fine. I can wait until Cellena comes home. I've been waiting all this time. I can wait a little bit longer.'_

* * *

><p>A few days past and Raditz did his best to train and get used to fighting with one arm in case Bell couldn't come through with his mechanical replacement. When he received a call from her, he went back to the palace in her lab. But she wasn't alone. "Kakarot, what are you doing here? You should be training!" He hadn't seen him in days. He assumed his brother was training nonstop.<p>

"I train, but I can't sleep." Kakarot had made progress with his Super Saiyan transformation. He could bring it on by will now, but he was still bothered. He kept thinking about his brother and how upset his children were. "I owed a debt, and I needed to pay it."

Raditz couldn't say that he wasn't grateful, but he was still pissed that his little brother slowed up his training. "Getting stronger is more important than my arm."

"I know, but you need to get stronger too." Kakarot never really got along with his brother. Raditz was jealous and defensive, and Kakarot was a self-centered prankster. They didn't mix. But things were becoming incredibly clearer now. He remembered how his father wanted them to work together and then he thought of the stories about Goku. "I know Father has raised me up to be everyone's savior, and as annoying as that was, I also believed his every word. I tried to prove myself. In a lot of ways, I did. I mean, I'm the prince of all Saiyans! But, Goku didn't defeat Broly on his own, or the androids, or Omega Shenron. One way or another, he was able to succeed because he had his allies. If I have to get over my pride in order to save Cerina and my son, I'll admit that I need some help."

Raditz couldn't believe what his little brother said. He actually started snickering. "Are you asking for my help?"

"No!" he yelled and started blushing. "I'm not asking for help! I'm encouraging you to get on my page, you dick!"

Raditz laughed out loud. His brother was quite the piece of work. "Let's see what you two eggheads came up with."

"That's more like it!" Bell was excited about what she and Kakarot designed. He really was a genius and they complimented each other well. They crafted a perfect cybernetic arm that was identical to Raditz's other arm, except for the beautiful silver sheen. She was so excited that she wasn't concerned or disturbed by the way Raditz screamed in pain from when they connected the arm. She was too anxious about seeing the arm in action.

"How does it feel?"

"Like you just hot-glued a piece of metal on my arm!" he seethed.

"Don't be such a crybaby. Can you move your arm?"

He looked at his new metallic fingers and concentrated on moving them. "What's this thing made out of?"

"A bunch of different metals," Bell said. "Kakarot and I made the best compound possible!"

"It's pretty lightweight, but it seems strong." He took quite a bit of concentration, but he began moving each finger. A couple of seconds went by and it became a fist. "It feels okay."

"You're responding pretty fast."

"Try making an energy blast," Kakarot ordered.

"How is that supposed to work?"

Kakarot popped his elder brother in his head. "Don't be an idiot! You could shoot it out of your mouth if you wanted to. Just concentrate and materialize it in that hand."

Raditz glared at his little brother. He was going to attack him, but restrained himself. "Stand back and be amazed, Little Brother." He tried creating energy in both hands. His right hand made out of flesh and blood easily created a ball of energy. Raditz tried to think about how it felt and what he needed to do to make it. Then, a light appeared in the other.

Kakarot smirked. "Well done, Brother." He patted Raditz on the shoulder. "Now let's make you a Super Saiyan."

* * *

><p>The Saiyan race did the only thing they knew to and began training harder than they ever had before. Raditz and Kakarot disappeared for days. Even Kara, Tora, and Fasha were working nonstop. The nights became very lonely for Summer and she turned to her mother-in-law for comfort. She wasn't as consumed as everyone else with training. She was still shaken and devastated about Bardock. When Summer saw that Colleen made only two helpings for dinner, she became really worried.<p>

She went to Raditz and then to Kakarot. With his power level, he wasn't hard to find. "Hi, Kakarot."

Kakarot powered down from his Super Saiyan state. "What do you want?"

It took her a moment to respond. She was in awe from his amazing power. "I wanted to talk to you about your mother."

"Why don't you talk to Raditz?"

"I did. He's been focusing on training as well, but I managed to convince him to help, and I need your help too."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. He just couldn't deal with it. His mother was supposed to be stronger than that. It's not that he wanted to be horribly insensitive, but he had to be focused or nothing would get done. "What's up with Mother? Is she still not speaking?"

"Worse. She's barely eating."

Kakarot's eyes bucked and his heart fell to his stomach. Within five minutes, he and his brother busted into his mother's house and nearly ran her over in the living room where she was sitting on the couch. "Mother, are you alright?"

"Are you dying?" Raditz sat on one side of her while Kakarot sat on the other. "You must be if you're not eating!" They got their incomparable love for food from their mother.

She was overwhelmed and chuckled to herself. "I'm fine, Boys, really. I just feel…" She shrugged her shoulders and fought the emotion off. She felt like she was failing everyone. "I'm so lost right now. I've been thinking about the dragonballs and how we could use them to wish back your father and—"

"Father wouldn't want that!" Raditz said. "Kara said there would be consequences, and I'm the head of this family, and I'm putting my foot down!"

She didn't expect for either of her sons to be against seeing their father again. They were stubborn and had their differences with him, but they were a close family. "And what say you, Prince Kakarot?"

Raditz looked to his brother and slightly shook his head as a warning, but Kakarot saw his mother's pleading and innocent baby eyes. He knew he could give them, but he sure had a difficult time ignoring them. "I want to respect his wishes, but he needs to come back. However, the problem is how can we bring him back without the dragonballs becoming public knowledge."

"We just do it!" Colleen snapped.

He shook his head. _'She's being irrational. Mother was always an emotional creature.'_ "Queen Cellena is going to want to know if it can be done for King Vegeta."

"Then we have to make up some kind of excuse or reason!" Colleen didn't want King Vegeta back. It took all of her strength not to take the dragonballs and just wish Bardock back without anyone's consent. "We can make up fake rules or something."

'_Could that really work…?' _ Kakarot knew if anyone could think of a good lie, it was him. _'Maybe I can wish him back safely.' _ "This needs to be thought of carefully, Mother. Our lives are at stake."

"I understand that." Colleen knew the risks, and she was willing to take it. _'I believe in my sons, but I can't take the risk of losing my boys. Bardock is our best chance to survive. There's so much we can all learn from him still. We need more time…'_ She didn't know how intense Bardock felt about her until the moment they had died. Yeah, they had a great life together while it lasted, but it wasn't enough for her. She heard too many stories about cheating death with magic.

"I'm gonna make us all some sandwiches." She got up and walked to the kitchen.

Raditz had become even more concerned with her and as the big brother, he wanted to fix it. He just wasn't sure how. "What do you think?"

"She's gonna do it." Kakarot could see it in her eyes. "She's the only one who knows where the dragonballs are anyway. We can't stop her. We can only prepare ourselves."

"Brothers!" Kara came bursting through the house covered in dirt and sweat and she was panting heavily. "Queen Cellena is back!"

Everyone teleported to the landing station where they figured she would land. But instead of there being a Saiyan space pod or anything that Capsule Corp would have built, there was a spacecraft that belonged to the Cold Empire entering the atmosphere.

"We need Kakarot…" Basila said.

"I'm already here," he said.

"Don't freak out," Kara said. "That's Queen Cellena and Fenn." She smiled dreamily. "He's a lot stronger now."

Raditz cocked his brow. "How strong?"

"I guess we'll find out."

Bulma anxiously waited for Cellena to land. She knew she had hurt her by killing King Vegeta, but in time, they would all see that it was for the better. _'She can retire on a beach somewhere, but she'll be fine when she holds my beloved in her arms.'_

Everyone could sense Cellena's and Fenn's energy, but they were still on edge like Cooler was going to come out and destroy them all. But Kakarot wasn't afraid. He was itching for a fight, especially after how he had been humiliated.

But when the doors opened, it was just as Kara said and the two emerged in black body suits and seemed to be unharmed. "Cellena!" Basila ran to her friend and bowed before her. "Your Majesty—"

"Stop!" Cellena was impatient. She didn't want to hear their praises or their concerns or their war stories. She knew that her mate was dead and that was all she needed to know for the meantime. "I'm going to take a shower and when I'm dressed, I want my son waiting for me in the throne room. Bring Cerina as well."

Everyone grew silent, and that frightened Cellena. "Walk with me, Basila. Apparently there's a lot I need to know."

Basila was not looking forward to that conversation, but it was her duty. "Of course, my queen."

Everyone kept quiet while Cellena and Basila flew off. Kakarot would have explained things himself, but he was curious how Fenn and Cellena made it out alive. "Fenn."

"Kakarot." He smirked and shook Kakarot's hand in mutual respect.

"Don't you think you should bow?" Kakarot asked with a smirk.

"No. I'm fine, thanks."

"How did you survive?" Kara asked amazed. "Was it because of you?"

Fenn raised his head a little higher and smiled so smugly. He even had a strutted a little bit. "It appears that I've surpassed you, Kakarot."

Kakarot chuckled and patted him in the back. "You know, I'm a Super Saiyan too."

He stopped in his tracks and just stared blankly at Kakarot for a while before exploding. "Really?"

"You transformed?" Raditz was not too happy about it. Of course he welcomed another Super Saiyan against Broly, but they were both years younger than him. "How did you do it?"

Fenn hesitated.

Kakarot smirked. _ 'It was to protect Cellena.' _"Fenn can tell us all what happened in complete and total detail later, but we should give the man some breathing room." He wrapped his arm around Fenn and teleported to his home. "Did you seal the deal?"

Fenn rolled his eyes. "King Vegeta is dead, Cellena is about to step down, and you want to know whether or not I seduced her before or after her mate died?"

"I'm guessing it would have been before…" He stroked his chin and raised his eyebrows up and down. "…Unless it was grief sex."

"Well, we didn't do anything!" he said frustrated. "I made it known that it was a possibility, but only if that was what she wanted. I respected her loyalty." Fenn wanted to be with Cellena, but it was more important that she respected him. She would have hated herself if she cheated on King Vegeta right before he died.

"So what exactly happened?" Kakarot asked intrigued. "How did you escape from Cooler?"

Fenn took in a big and heavy sigh. "I will tell you everything from start to finish, but we have to do something now! Cellena is going to name her son as her successor. Where's Cerina?"

Kakarot froze. He hadn't forgotten about her. How could he? But he couldn't talk about it. He was making plans to save her, but he couldn't think about how she blasted him and the look on her face. He couldn't think about what she was doing in order to survive. It was a distraction and the only way to win was to fight.

But her best friend deserved to know. "Broly took her."

Kakarot blinked and realized he was flat on his back with blood spewing out of his nose. His vision went out again for a split second and when it came back, he was looking at blue skies and clouds. _'Geez! He's a lot stronger.'_

"What is wrong with you?" Fenn screamed through the hole in the wall. "You just let it happen?!"

It took him a moment to get back up, but his anger made it possible. "I was a little busy almost dying!"

Fenn jumped down and tried to punch Kakarot in the face again, but Kakarot ducked out of the way. "If there was anything I could have done, do you think she'd be gone?"

"You should have protected her!" That was Fenn's job. It was a promise he made to Cellena, and he wasn't there when Cerina need him. _ 'I was busy protecting Cellena. Kakarot should have at least looked after his own woman!'_ "How did Broly even get on the planet? You should have destroyed his ship before it even got here—"

"He came on a ship with other Saiyans. He was posing as someone named Sorrel. Cerina checked everything herself. The DNA checked out. We have no idea what went wrong." Kakarot and Bell combed over the data. Everything looked legit. Cerina was tricked, but Kakarot might have been duped as well.

"Your father wasn't strong enough to kill him?" Fenn couldn't believe that Bardock's great power failed. It was hard to imagine that anyone could be stronger than that.

"He was at first, but Broly recovered somehow." He threw his hands up. Kakarot replayed all he saw over and over again. His father was clearly the victor until Broly was magically healed. "It was like he ate a senzu bean."

"Did he?"

That's what Kakarot thought at first, but something still wasn't right. _'There were no senzu beans then. We were out and so was Korin. I'm not aware of another way to heal instantly.'_ "Where would he have gotten one from?"

"Probably from the person that rigged the DNA."

A suspect quickly came to his mind, but it was quite the stretch.

"Say it out loud," Fenn said. "I wanna know what you think."

'_I can only think of a couple of people smart enough to outsmart Bell's system, and it sure wasn't me and I don't see how and why it would have been Gero.'_ "Bulma."

Fenn nodded, but he sneered his nose up in disgust. He believed that it needed to be proven before he acted, but he believed in taking precautions. "You know what she's like. She wants to be Vegeta's queen and he's about to be named king. We have to do something to stop this, Kakarot."

Kakarot thought about it. He was all up for the scandals and the games before, but things were different now. Kakarot could kind of care less about all the politics. "He's the rightful heir. I have other things on my mind, Fenn. I need to get Cerina and my unborn child back safely."

Fenn became even angrier. _'She's pregnant too?_' "And what if Bulma is somehow behind this?" Fenn was usually so calm and restrained, but he was looking for someone to blame, and Bulma was a safe bet.

The more Kakarot began to think about it, the more it just made sense. He might have heard several stories about how Bulma was Goku's friend, but Kakarot was his own man and he made his own enemies. "If it turns out that Bulma had anything to do with my father's death, I'm going to snap her neck with my own hands!"

* * *

><p>Cellena felt like a ghost as she dressed herself. The world she knew was gone and she had no say in the matter because she left when she was upset. She wasn't naïve to think that she could have changed the outcome of the battles, but she certainly didn't want Vegeta to die thinking that she hated him. She only needed space. She didn't need a lonely life.<p>

She knew he was dead the moment that it happened, but she was hoping that Bardock had somehow avenged her mate. When Basila told her about Bardock, she asked to be alone, fearing how her emotions would overtake her. But there was one more piece of news that she needed to hear, and instead of having uncontrollable display of emotions, she shut down.

But she couldn't do that forever. People were looking to her to lead. Her daughter in particular needed her to be strong. That's what it meant to be a leader. Even though she wanted to curl into her bed and give herself a pity party, she had to pull herself together and tell a bunch of idiots what to do. So she took a long, hot shower and got dressed. She didn't take the time to have her hair done up real nice, but she slipped into a beautiful dress to wear on her last day of being a queen.

"You're going to need this." Basila held out King Vegeta's medallion as Cellena came out of her chambers. "You're going to want to give this to your son."

Cellena's fingers were hesitant to touch it, but she took the medallion nonetheless. But actually touching it made his death all the more real. _'Vegeta, I know you're not going anywhere pleasant, but wherever you are, I hope…'_ She smirked. _'I hope you show those weaklings who the king is.'_

She clutched the medallion tightly against her chest as she entered the throne room. Her son knelt down at the steps of throne. She didn't care for formalities though. She remembered how relieved she was when Bardock brought him home and almost wrapped her arms around him. Instead, she stopped herself and patted him on the shoulders. "Hello, my son."

He took his mother's hands gave them a good squeeze for comfort. "Mother."

She could sense he was strong, but she could see it was for good reason. He had hurried and dressed himself in royal armor for the occasion, but he was cut up and bruised. He was clearly in the middle of serious training before she summoned him. "I'm sorry I was not here to fight with you in battle."

"I'm sorry that I was too weak to make a difference." He shied his eyes away from her in shame. Not only was he weak, but he was afraid. Useless. "How did you survive?"

"Fenn…" She smiled for a quick moment. She was proud, but also embarrassed that she had to depend on a child, regardless of the fact that he was a prodigy. "He transformed."

Vegeta was at a loss for words. "Fenn…?" He and Kakarot were both five years younger. It didn't matter if he was a prodigy! Vegeta should have had the upper hand.

Cellena decided to change the subject before her son went mad. "I sense that you are much stronger now. I'm proud of you, Son."

Her attempt didn't work though. He could respond to her and think of different things to say, but he was never going to stop being angry about children obtaining something that only true warriors of noble blood should have obtained. "I assume Basila informed you about Bardock and Cerina."

"I…I heard." It felt like her heart was ripped from her chest. "I have mourned your father and I am spent. Your sister…" The only pain worse than losing her mate was when she lost her children. She lost Tarble when he was a baby. She lost Vegeta when he was a boy. Now she had to lose Cerina too?

"We all have to get stronger. I can't leave her with that monster!" That sort of fate was not suitable with someone of royal blood or anyone for that matter. "She needs us. She'll need you. I know you can become a Super Saiyan. I believe in you, Son."

"Why have you summoned me here?"

Since he wanted to get down to business, she cleared her throat and took her rightful spot on the throne as the sole ruler. "Now that I'm home, we'll have a proper funeral for your father and a proper succession, but I want to name you as your father's heir." She was surprised that her son looked surprised. "That's what your father wanted. It's what I want."

Vegeta hated to admit it, but he had begun to lose faith in his parents. He knew what was owed to him, but they had threatened to take everything away from him. He let himself be infected with Bulma's stories about Cerina—his loving sister—being a threat. With all of that going on, he never even really needed to fight for his position, even though he screwed around so much. He was so wrong about so many things. "It is my right and I am honored, but…"

"But?" she cocked her brow.

He knew how hard she worked and how hard his father worked, and frankly didn't have time to worry about their money system, their relationship with the humans, and putting roofs over his people's heads. Ever since Broly killed his father, he was driven by something. It sadly wasn't his need for revenge. No. It was Kakarot's success and his jealousy toward it. "Kingship means responsibilities that I'm not willing to take on right now. I can't be king unless I'm a Super Saiyan."

"Why?"

"Bardock was bad enough. Now his low level son and your whipping boy have surpassed me, the Prince of all Saiyans!" It turned his stomach when he thought about it. "They have taken my honor from me, and I want it back!"

Certainly Cellena could understand. She had been waiting much longer to transform than him, but she understood the value in people. "Cooperating with your subjects is the only way to save your sister."

"I'm no good to anyone if I don't somehow transform!" Those were just the facts. It was a different world and he was becoming obsolete. He couldn't let that happen. "After we have a funeral for Father, I'm taking a ship and leaving. There are too many distractions here."

"Distractions like what?" Cellena was becoming angry. She shouldn't have even bothered asking if she was going to jump to such conclusions. "Bulma?"

"Not just her…"

Cellena began to perk up. "Who is she?" In light of all the bad news, she could have used some good.

"That's not important, Mother." If he would have explained Muzina, it would have led to a hundred other questions. He wasn't mating anyone anytime soon. Women were finally the least of his troubles.

"Father was the king because he was the strongest. I can surpass Kakarot and Fenn. I need to! I don't care about being a leader right now. I care about strength. I care about avenging my father."

She looked into her son's burning eyes and saw someone she could truly respect. He was capable of being a great leader. "I understand your decision and I respect it." She wasn't worried about him, but it wasn't good to voice Vegeta to do anything. If he wanted to leave the planet and train, he was more than welcome too.

"I will postpone your coronation, but I offer you a warning, Son. I expect you to be a Super Saiyan and I will as well. However, this is your opportunity to be king right here and right now. If you ask me to keep my position as queen, I am informing you now that I don't intend on stepping down until I am good and ready to do so. You'll have to wait until I die or I'm bored. Do we understand each other?"

Vegeta had never gotten the impression that his mother would steal his destiny, but she did enjoy power. He was taking a risk. "Yes."

"So, my son, what's your decision?" Either one was good enough for her. "You can be a king now or you can remain a prince. The choice is yours."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** I will explain what happened with Cooler next time, but a lot of things coming up soon! Review.


	43. Chapter 43: Decisions

Sorry for the wait, but like I said, I'm working on releasing two books, I'm preparing for a convention that I'm gonna have a booth at (C2E2), AND I've still got a a day job. So thank you for your patience!

**Q:** Are you going into GT?

**A: ** Maybe some aspects of it.

**Q:** Are we gonna see Trunks any time soon?

**A:** Oh, Trunks is gonna come, and he's gonna make quite the statement, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.

And I never meant for this story to be quite this long, but hopefully you guys are still enjoying it, because I certainly still am.

Chapter 43

I do not own DBZ

_Queen Cellena was keeping her distance in her ship. There was enough space to avoid Fenn, but there was only one kitchen and when he wasn't meditating or studying, he seemed to be waiting there for her to show up. She would have avoided him forever, but she was hungry. "Hello, my queen."_

_She rolled her eyes and began raiding the refrigerator. "What do you want, Fenn?"_

_Fenn was beginning to become a little discouraged, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting Cellena, so he would never give up. "I thought we could get to know each other a little better."_

"_I'm the queen. You know everything you need to know. You grew up with my daughter. I know everything about you." She didn't think of Fenn as another son, but it was still too strange. He could have mated her daughter!_

"_Not everything." Fenn tried to find out as much information on Cellena without hinting his feelings, but he still didn't know enough. "What were you like before you were queen?"_

_Cellena intended on telling Fenn to butt out, but he already had dinner prepared on the stove and she wasn't in the mood to fend for herself. She could be civil for a good meal. "I was young, reckless, and I did whatever I wanted to please myself. Bardock and his brother were my best friends and Bardock was my lover. I was even going to have his child, but I was injured during the war."_

"_I didn't know that…" Of course he knew that she was involved with Bardock, but he didn't know that it was that deep._

"_Well, now you do." Cellena took a seat and waited to hear what Fenn had to say, but only because she wanted to eat what he was cooking._

"_I used to be a pretty cold person, especially when my parents died. All I had were my servants, but I treated them cruelly too."_

_She perked up intrigued. "I don't remember you that way."_

"_I didn't last long. They continued to be kind to me no matter how I acted. Even when I ordered them away, they would still stay and take care of me. One day I finally asked them why they treated me with compassion and they said that they couldn't have a child and they prayed for one. Even though I'm a Saiyan, they believed their prayers had been answered."_

_Cellena thought it was sentimental nonsense, but she understood that humans needed such nonsense. "And what did you think?"_

_He chuckled. "I thought it was foolishness, but I guess I had secretly hoped to myself that I wouldn't be lonely after my parents died. After a little bit of time, I realized my wish had come true too."_

_Cellena wasn't sure why that made her smile. A part of her couldn't believe that he had gotten away being so soft, and yet he almost bested Kakarot in Cerina's tournament. "You've always been incredibly different and it's never hindered you."_

"_I believe that it's made me better." Fenn would cross some lines if he needed to, and he never lost any sleep over it. He was able to juggle pleasing King Vegeta, Cerina, and remain good in the eyes of the humans. "I still do what I need to as a Saiyan, but I still keep my way of thinking intact. Haven't I served you well?"_

"_You have." 'It would be a shame to lose such a powerful and loyal warrior. If Vegeta ever found out about his intentions with me, he would kill Fenn, and not just my mate either. My son would also be tempted to destroy Fenn as well. Even if I wanted to have an affair, it couldn't possibly last long.' "Finn, about that kiss—"_

"_I knew you still thought about it," he said with excitement._

_She cut her eyes at him. "You're quite arrogant."_

"_I know I'm a good kisser."_

_She hesitated for a moment. "You are, but I'm not cheating on Vegeta. He's still my mate, my king, and the father of my children. I won't betray him. I don't want to."_

_He slowly began to smirk. "I think you want to, but I'll respect your decision."_

_She shook her head in disbelief of his arrogance. "Thank you." _

_As she stood, he stood with her and his chest brushed up against her breasts. She gasped, but he took it as an opportune moment to seduce her and spoke sexily. "I'll wait for you to call on me."_

_Cellena could see what he was doing, but she wasn't going to allow herself to be seduced by a child. "Fenn—"_

_The ship began to shake and the two of them almost fell on the floor together, but Fenn grabbed Cellena's arm and held her tight. "What was that?" Cellena asked._

_Fenn ran to the navigation room and displayed what the cameras were picking up. "It looks like we're caught in a meteor shower."_

"That explains how your communication systems got all messed up," Kakarot said to Fenn. "You couldn't pilot out of it?"

"I tried, and I'm a pretty good pilot, Kakarot. It was just bad luck, I guess."

"So what happened next?"

"We made it safely to the planet, but Cellena realized something was wrong as soon as we stepped out of the ship."

_Cellena took a look around the planet. It seemed quiet and still, and that's not how things were supposed to be. "Something is wrong."_

_Fenn closed his eyes and searched for power levels of billions of people, but he could only sense a handful. "These inhabitants are supposed to be powerful, right?"_

"_Yes. The population has considerably shrunk. I know the stats. Someone is already here purging this planet."_

_Fenn began to consider all of the people who would be so bold. Not even most elites could have tackled such a mission. There was only two people who came to mind. "We should leave."_

_Cellena was offended when Fenn grabbed her arm and began to pull her toward the ship. "Leave?" She pulled her arm from his grasp. "You expect the Queen of all Saiyans to run?"_

"_You should listen to the boy, Cellena," said the voice of Cooler, the elder brother of Frieza, from behind. "Running is the only option you have."_

"That sucks," Kakarot said. "How did he find you?"

"I guess they found a way to track us but remain undetected. They had been waiting for Cellena to leave the planet for a long while."

"Why her?"

"She's more than just bait for King Vegeta, but proper leverage. I guess they figured she was the best way to get to King Vegeta."

"And how did you transform?"

"With difficulty."

_Fenn wasted no time and blasted Cooler with a blow powerful enough to completely engulf him. He knew that his attack would not kill him, but he was hoping to distract him long enough to get Cellena someplace safe. He grabbed her arm and dragged her through the air until she began to fly herself, but she did not feel comfortable._

_"This is a mistake, Fenn."_

_"Keeping you alive isn't a mistake."_

_She growled and pulled her arm away. "Don't treat me like a weakling, Boy!" She stopped in midair. "There's nowhere for us to run to anyway. Our ship is in the other direction."_

_"I'm gonna get you somewhere safe and then I'm going to face him myself. Hopefully I can distract him long enough for you to escape on our ship."_

_"Are you out of your mind?" she screamed. "He'll kill you! Stop trying to protect me. I'm not your mate."_

_"No, but you're my queen, and regardless of how you feel about me, I still love you!"_

_Cellena didn't know quite what to say to that. Every time he mentioned his feelings, it completely threw her off. How was she supposed to react to such a sentiment? Wasn't he being soft? But she was confused as to if she actually did want to hear such foolish things—to be admired. "Fenn, you are my subject. Vegeta wouldn't run and let you die and neither will I."_

_"But—"_

_She placed her hands on his young shoulders and looked into his eyes. "If we die, then we die together."_

_Fenn didn't want to die now that she finally knew how he felt about her. He certainly didn't want her to die. He loved her far too much. But there was something inside of him that began to actually get excited. Of course he wanted a life with Cellena, but what greater way could a Saiyan die than to fight in a glorious battle with the woman that he loved. "Okay."_

_They braced themselves when the felt a big and powerful blast heading their way. They moved right before it hit and tried to feel out Cooler's energy, but he was too quick and appeared above Fenn and slammed his fists in his head. Fenn collided into the ground and his body created a crater large enough to be a city. He wasn't completely unconscious, but needed a moment to gather his bearings._

_"Fenn!" Her first instinct was to go make sure he was okay. No, she didn't share his feelings, but she he did mean a lot to Cerina. Honestly, he meant a lot to her. He was a good solider and he took care of her daughter. That meant more to her than anything. She began to fly to him in desperation, but she felt Cooler tug on her hair and he yanked her head back to him._

_"What's going on with this boy, Cellena? Are you leaving Vegeta for a younger solider?"_

_She grunted, but stayed level and created a ball of energy in her hand. Then, she touched Cooler's face and let it explode. It was enough for him to briefly let go of her, so she took her precious seconds and flew down to Fenn. "Wake up!" His eyelids were fluttering and his head was bloody. His skull might have even been cracked._

_"I'm okay…" He struggled to his feet but nearly fell as soon as he stood. "Cellena…"_

_"You can't fight like this—"_

_"I have to!" He wouldn't allow himself to look weak in front of her. He had a strong mind and told himself to suck it up, and that's exactly what he did. "I can kill him."_

_"How?" she asked in disbelief._

_"Just distract him for a moment."_

_Cellena did not believe in Fenn, because there was just no way that he could actually pull off what he was saying. But, she was willing to go along with it, because she didn't have any better plans. "Good luck."_

_Before Cooler could reach them, she flew to face him head on and stopped about fifty feet away from him. "I guess this is supposed to be vengeance for your brother, right?"_

_"Not at all," Cooler said. "He was a spoiled brat. If anyone was going to kill him, it should have been me." But that angered Cooler as well. If anyone should have done it, it should have been family and not a monkey. "But I have to destroy the one who destroyed him."_

_"I didn't kill Frieza."_

_"You played your part. And when I'm done with you, I'll defeat Vegeta as well."_

_"How? You're not strong enough to—"_

_"I have another form beyond this state."_

_Cellena was surprised, but remained calm. 'There's no way that he can be stronger than Vegeta. He's been a Super Saiyan for far too long.' "Come on, Cooler. Fight me."_

_Cooler thought she was a fool, but she was a queen of chimps. "With pleasure."_

_Cellena was able to dodge the first blow from Cooler, but the second and third hit her right in the face. She sped up in order to avoid his blows, but she could only avoid them because he was toying with her. 'That's right, Cooler. Don't give me everything because you want to humiliate me later. I don't mind. Because while you're distracted, Fenn will kill you.'_

_Cellena looked up to see Fenn appear right behind Cooler's to grab his tail. Cooler's eyes grew large and he defensively shook Fenn off, but not before Fenn's energy pierced through his skin and began invading his tail. _

"_What is this?" Cooler could feel something burning inside of him. He had never experienced anything like it and before things could take a turn for the worst, he punched Fenn in the face and knocked him back. It was just enough of a distraction for Fenn to lose control, but losing control caused the energy inside of Cooler's tail to explode. Cooler screamed excruciatingly. _

_The good news was that Fenn had hurt and embarrassed him. The bad news was he was most certainly going to kill them. When he saw Fenn, he saw red and attacked._

_Fenn knew that he completely screwed up, but he had to somehow make it right. But Cooler came right at him and he had to move so fast that he barely had any time to think. Cellena couldn't bear the thought of standing by and doing nothing, so she joined on the fight and joined Fenn in moving to offense._

_Cooler began to get bored and rammed his forehead into Fenn's already cracked skull. Cellena was about to reach out to stop him, but then she felt something wrong. She gasped and clutched on tightly to her chest. "Vegeta?"_

_She did not have time to mourn him, but it felt like something was broken inside of her and she knew that somehow, her beloved mate was dead. 'What's happening on earth?' If Vegeta was dead, there were only two people she could blame for it. Either Vegeta angered Bardock beyond the point of reconciliation or Broly had arrived on earth to slay them all. And since she remembered Kara's prophesy about her surviving, it seemed like a stronger possibility._

_Cooler didn't stop for Cellena to regain her focus and when after her at full force. After the first blow, she tried to fight back, but he was still faster than her. 'How can I be this weak compared to him? I should have already been a Super Saiyan! Why can't I transform?' Her head wasn't in the game. She wasn't even fueled by rage from Vegeta's death. Sure she was upset, but she had nothing to push her over to the next level._

_Her body violently collided on the ground about fifty feet from Fenn's. Several of her bones were broken and she couldn't stop thinking about her children. 'I have to survive. I have to protect them!' But she was aching inside in fear of her son being dead and something even worse happening to her daughter. She still didn't know what that meant. _

"_I've already destroyed your ship," Cooler said. "You're not leaving this planet alive." Cooler stretched out his hand toward Cellena for a powerful blast. His intention wasn't to kill her, but he wouldn't be too heartbroken if he miscalculated his estimations._

_But Fenn didn't know what Cooler was planning and he certainly didn't know if Cellena could survive the blast. He wanted to protect her. He needed to._

"_Fenn!" Cellena screamed as he shielded her from the blast. When the blinded light had subdued and Fenn's smoking body collapsed on the ground, she rushed to his side. _

"_Why did you do that, you fool?"_

"_Because…" He smiled weakly. "I love you, my queen."_

_Cellena had questioned Fenn's feelings. She asked herself if he had some kind of agenda or if he was seeking a thrill. Now she knew that he truly meant what he said. "Oh, Fenn…"_

"_Isn't that precious?" Cooler asked while laughing. "You get to watch your lover die right here."_

_That struck a chord within Cellena. No, she couldn't die. She had to get home and save her family. She had to get Fenn to Cooler's ship where there would be rejuvenation chambers. She was The Queen of all Saiyans and she would not die that day! "Ahhhhh!"_

_Cooler was surprised how fast she had become and how hard she socked him in his face. He blocked the next blow, but then she retaliated with kicks from her long and beautiful legs. She was strong enough to take him! She knew that she could survive. She was starting to believe that she could actually win!_

_Cooler could not believe that she had made him bleed, but it wasn't the worst thing in the world. After all, he still had another form. He began to laugh._

"_What's so funny?" she asked._

_Fenn didn't understand Cooler's laughter either. Clearly, Cellena had discovered some kind of edge that she didn't have before. He admired his magnificent queen. If he wasn't so injured he'd be incredibly turned on._

"_I warned you before," he said. "I've got another level."_

_Cellena was determined not to let him transform and charged Cooler, but by the time she reached him, he had become and incredible bulky mass and his tail had completely grown back to slap her hard in the face. She noticed a drastic difference in his power from sensing his power level and actually getting hit. She tried to take a moment to recover her bearings by staying away for him as long as she could but everywhere she flew and hid, he was right there. After he grew bored he slapped her in the face and sent her crashing into the ground with a dislocated shoulder._

"_Cellena!"_

_Cooler began to laugh. "How pathetic!"_

"_Why don't you just kill me?"_

_He grunted angrily. "Because I'm going to lure Vegeta here and destroy him for what he did to my brother."_

_"__Well, that's too bad." Cellena was broken and though she hated to cry, her eyes welled up with tears. She didn't need to see his body. It felt like her heart exploded and she knew. "He's already dead."_

_Cooler was unsatisfied with such an answer and drew his glowing hand back. "Then I suppose I don't need to keep you alive after all."_

_Fenn reached out to her once more and screamed her name. "Celleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeena!" The thought of never being able to have her and to hold her enraged him. He had worked too hard and sacrificed too much. She belonged to him and no one else was going to change his destiny!_

_Then, a blinding golden light engulfed everything._

"You're such a sap!" Kakarot yelled. "You're a warrior of love?" he mocked.

Fenn did blush. "What made you transform, Kakarot?"

It made Kakarot angry just thinking about it. "It was the rage from seeing my father killed."

"Well, your transformed because you love your father and you needed the power to avenge him. Maybe you didn't realize how much you cared about him until he was gone, but I already knew what Cellena meant to me. I couldn't afford to lose her."

Kakarot wanted to punch Fenn in the face. "Are you saying I didn't care about my father until it was too late?"

"I'm saying that maybe you should have appreciated what you had before it was too late. Now you'll never see him again."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Yeah right…"

Fenn cocked his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kakarot began to carefully think. He trusted his own judgment, but perhaps he was too close to everything. He thought he needed a friend to confide in. "Fenn, I'm gonna go out on a limb and trust you with a secret."

"I'm flattered."

"Don't be," Kakarot warned. "Because if you ever tell my secret, I'll tell Cellena about your plot to be king and then she'll never trust you enough to open her heart up to you and you'll be back to hopping between Bell and Soko."

That wouldn't have been the most horrible fate, but that's not what Fenn wanted. "Okay, Kakarot. You can trust me."

"Good." He knew his family would have probably gone ballistic, but he truly did trust Fenn. "I know of some powerful magic that can bring back my father—"

"Then you've got to do it!" Fenn yelled. "He can help us save Cerina!"

"You don't think it's our duty?" Kakarot asked. "He failed. You think we'll fail too?"

"It's not about that. Broly had someone on his side to make things unfair. Your father should have won. He might need this second chance. Besides, this time he'll have more Super Saiyans to help him."

"But there is a downside…" Kakarot warned. "King Vegeta could possibly come back."

Fenn was silenced as a terrible guilt came over him and rested in his stomach. "Does he have to?" He felt awful for even asking, but he wanted Cellena for himself. He knew he could treat her much better, and the universe was better off without him.

"So you're just as subjective as everyone else, Fenn. Good to know." Kakarot knew that Fenn was thinking with his heart and his head, and Kakarot just wanted to know what was the smart and the right thing to do. "I wasn't going to bring back King Vegeta. But the danger of revealing this magic is that I fear the rest of our race—especially Prince Vegeta—will want immortality."

"That would be terrible…" Fenn didn't even want to think about it. It was bad enough that Cellena planned on making her son king. Ruling forever would have been awful. "If no one else knows about this magic, then we won't know how it works. Maybe you can only bring back one person…" Fenn was kicking himself for being so wicked. Cellena wouldn't forgive him for that, but he did feel that Cellena ruling by herself would be better for the empire. Genuinely, that's what he believed.

"I guess no one has to know about the rules…"

"Why can't you just keep it a secret? Everyone will be grateful that Bardock has returned. The only one who will rack their brain will be Bulma."

"I think it would upset Cellena if we weren't upfront about it. She would be angry. She's emotional right now. She might even think I'm a traitor."

Fenn understood what Kakarot was saying and he knew that he was right. Despite how much sense it didn't make to everyone else, Cellena did love Vegeta. "Then tell her that we can only wish back Bardock or King Vegeta. Make it her decision."

Kakarot raised his brows. "And how do you know she'll pick my father over her mate?"

"Just trust me…"

_Fenn wandered the halls of Cooler's ship until he discovered the navigation room where Cellena was sitting in the Captain's chair in nothing but a towel. He was quite excited and began strutting over to his queen. "Cellena."_

_She stood up and smiled happily at him. "I'm glad that you've recovered."_

_"How long have you been out of the chamber?"_

_"Only ten minutes or so—" She was suddenly cut off when his lips collided with her own. She gave in for a second, but she couldn't hold her composure for much longer than that and took a step back. "I'm sorry, Fenn…"_

_"No, I'm sorry…" Fenn wasn't transformed, but he knew that his emotions were different. He was arrogant to just think that he could swoop in and have her. King Vegeta had just died. "I promised I would wait until you called on me."_

_"I'm grateful that you transformed and saved us, but that doesn't mean that I'm just ready to accept us, Fenn…" She hated all of the emotions that she felt pouring in. Being bonded to Vegeta meant so many things and now her life was going to be even more complicated. "There's someone else."_

_"Someone else?" Fenn couldn't believe what he was hearing. "There's someone else besides Vegeta?"_

_She felt awful and nodded. "My bond blocked me from all of the feelings I used to have toward him and now that it's gone, all of those stupid emotions have come back full force. He's such a better and stronger man than he was before when we were kids and…"_

_"Bardock is mated!"_

_"So says the man who wanted me to have an affair!" she yelled._

_Fenn restrained himself, though he felt angry and betrayed. "He loves Colleen. He won't betray her."_

_"I don't want him to…" Colleen was Cellena's friend. She didn't want to break them up. At least, that's what she told herself. "I need time, Fenn. Even if I did feel the same way you felt about me…I would need time."_

_"And all I need is a chance…" He walked away upset. He was finally free to be with her and she was determined to hold onto the past._

"I don't even know if I'm gonna bring him back. There are more complications that I'm not gonna go into right now."

"Fair enough." Fenn didn't really care a whole lot. "Would you like to spar? We've gotta become stronger if we wanna save Cerina."

"I'm working on it, but I've gotta talk to my family. And you should go tell Cerina your theories about Bulma."

"She doesn't think clearly when it comes to her."

"No, but she trusts you." Kakarot couldn't see the future like his father, but he suspected that Fenn and Cellena would be together sooner or later. What did widow queens do with their power? They lured young and powerful men into their chambers. He could totally see it. Besides, it also helped that Fenn saved her life and could be vital in saving her daughter's life.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Kakarot went home to his family, but Fenn headed to the palace to see Cellena. She was in her private chambers and didn't want to be disturbed, but Basila decided to make an exception for Fenn and let him into her room. "How are you, Cellena?"<p>

She saw him in her vanity mirror, but didn't bother to turn to face him. "I feel awful. You should know that."

He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry that you lost two people that you loved."

She hated herself for becoming emotional, but she had struggled with being strong and finally let tears fall from her eyes. "Fenn…" She turned around in her chair. "Would it be awful if I asked you to console me in grief sex?"

Fenn pondered for a moment. "I suppose it would be, but I wouldn't exactly oppose."

She laughed and wiped away her tears. On the journey home, she really did get to know him and she liked him as an individual. She could see why so many young women were in love with him. "Come." She patted the seat next to her.

Fenn quickly eased next to her as her comfort, but he was still somehow surprised when her lips collided into his. But hey! He wasn't complaining.

"No…" She pulled away. "I think more of you than that, Fenn."

"It's okay—"

"No." She shook her head. "I can't allow myself to get caught up in my emotions." She wiped her eyes before more tears could come. "My son rejected my offer to be king. He says he can't do it unless he's a Super Saiyan. He doesn't want to be distracted by politics."

Fenn had a difficult time hiding his relief. "So it's still your empire?"

"And it will be until I decide to step down, or if I die." She didn't see that happening any time soon. "I need to transform myself. I want to be there for my daughter when we go rescue her. I need to be strong enough. How did you do it? How did Kakarot do it?"

"I couldn't lose you, and Kakarot's rage from losing his father pushed him over. We all have different motivation. The transformation happened when it needed to, not when we wanted."

"And what's my motivation?"

Fenn shrugged. "Maybe you need to let go."

"Let go?"

"Yeah. You're a perfectionist and you bottle all of these emotions inside of you when something goes wrong. Think of all the things you've been through. You lost Vegeta when he was a boy; you lost Tarble, and now Cerina. Two men that you love are both gone and you've still got to sit in front of your vanity mirror and force yourself to be strong when the truth is that you need a break."

"I can't afford to—"

"That's exactly what I mean. I know Saiyans don't say 'I love you' and they don't cry…But maybe you need to just let go."

"Let go…?" She laughed at the ridiculousness of it. "I don't have time, Fenn. We're having Vegeta's funeral tonight."

"Tonight?"

"My son wanted it over with, and frankly, I do as well."

Fenn didn't want to burden Cellena with anymore news, but he didn't have much of a choice. "There's something that I think you should deal with after the funeral, and I mean immediately, Cellena."

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"After everything we've been through…?" She touched his gorgeous face and began to stroke it with his thumb. "Fenn, you've earned my trust."

"I've been talking to Kakarot about Broly and…" Fenn forced himself to continue. "We believe that Bulma had something to do with it."

"What?" Cellena was dumbfounded. "Why would she—"

"He killed her father, didn't he?" That made all the sense in the world to Fenn. It should have to her. "I mean, it was never confirmed, but everyone knows it."

Cellena refused to even think about it! "How would she even know him?"

"She was exiled out in space."

"She was a slave that escaped and landed on a bug planet. How could she have plotted our king's demise?"

"She's Bulma Brief! She's capable of anything."

Cellena didn't want to believe what he was saying, but she knew that Fenn would have never brought it up if it wasn't important. "Why do you believe this?"

"All of the Saiyans took DNA samples, including Broly. His matched up with a Saiyan named Sorrel that would have been the right age. They were even born on the same day."

"Bell's system could have been mistaken."

He shook his head. "Bell is brilliant! She didn't make a mistaken, not one this big!"

"That's not enough proof!"

"Bardock had Broly beaten! There was a hole through his chest. He was dying. Then he got better and more powerful, because he was healed. Kakarot suspects he ate a senzu bean."

"Bulma doesn't have access to those—"

"Bardock's family was robbed by Bulma's ex!" The more Fenn talked about it, the more it made sense and he was beginning to become pissed off. "She probably told him to do it. Do you really believe that she knew nothing about his profession?"

Cellena knew that she let Bulma go free concerning Yamcha because she had an emotional connection to Bulma. There was no other reason. She was probably guilty. But this was too much! "Why would she risk all of our lives? She loves Vegeta. She loves me!"

"And Vegeta survived. It's a miracle, but he's alive. You left the planet. You were safe."

Then, she began to remember the reasons why she left. "Going away…" She thought she was making the right decisions, but she might have been manipulated. "It was her idea. I rejected it and then the story about the affairs came out..." _'Is it possible that she was behind the stories as well?!'_

"Don't underestimate her just because you care about her, Cellena. Please, see things clearly. I know Cerina was in charge of investigations, but I was her second for a very long time. I know how to put pieces together."

Cellena felt like her world was falling apart. She lost Vegeta, Bardock, Cerina, and now she might have been forced to kill Bulma. "Tomorrow. I'll deal with her tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're having this discussion again!" Kara whined. She was dragged into another family meeting and she hated it! "Father doesn't want to be wished back. One of us will die. Do you know how awful that will be?" It was bad enough that she was sad about her father's death, but she experienced emotions differently than everyone else. She could feel how upset everyone else was and she didn't know if her heart could take another family death over something they could have prevented.<p>

"I know the risks," Colleen said to her daughter. "But my grandson is in danger."

"You don't believe we can save Cerina?" Raditz asked offended. "We don't need father."

"I would just feel more confident if—"

"We have to make a decision now," Kakarot said. "King Vegeta's funeral is tonight and we have to tell Cellena about the dragonballs."

Everyone's eyes zoomed to him. "And why would we do something that stupid?" Raditz barked.

"Because she's the queen and she can make our lives miserable if we don't come forward with the power."

"She and her son will be immortal by this time next year!" Summer yelled. "And let's not forget that King Vegeta will be back. King Dick is dead and I'm glad about it!"

Fasha and Tora gasped at their mother's language.

"Sorry," she said. "Don't ever repeat that."

Fasha snickered.

"Look, I know this is a risk, but I know how to play her. We just tell her we can wish back one person—"

"And she'll choose your father." Colleen knew deep down that Cellena would. She never stopped loving Bardock and now that her bond was broken, she wouldn't be thinking clearly. "But we have to stop everyone else from using the dragonballs."

"We could destroy them," Tora said.

"No, dummy!" Fasha said. "What if we need them again?"

"Language," Raditz warned her sternly.

"We could lie about the length of time it takes to reuse them," Kakarot said. "That would keep people from searching for them while we find them again. I'll build something to shield their energy and no one will ever find them again unless we want them too."

Everyone was silent for a little while. It was a big move. It could mean the end of all of them if they weren't careful. Then Colleen turned to her eldest boy. "You're the oldest. You're the head of this family now. We'll do what you want."

Raditz looked at Kara who was giving him evil eyes. He didn't want to take the risk that one of his kids or his mate would die. "We can inform Cellena, but we should wait on reviving Father."

"Why?" Fasha asked. She really missed her grandfather.

"He could be training in Otherworld. If he is, then we need to give him time to complete it. We'll wish him back in a couple of months. In the meantime, we assume that only we'll be fighting and we train."

Kakarot nodded. "I think it's the right call."

"Well, who is going to lie to Cellena?" Summer asked. She didn't want to look evil and go against wishing Bardock back, but she knew how dangerous it was. "Who is going to lie to our queen and risk treason and potentially death?"

Colleen took a deep breath. "I'll do it. I'm her friend. She trusts me."

"Please, don't!" Kara begged. "Mommy—"

"I'll see you all at the funeral." She disappeared with Instant Transmission before Kara could talk her out of it.

* * *

><p>Kara glared at her brothers. "You just made a huge mistake!" She knew she couldn't stop anyone, so she ran in her room and slammed the door.<p>

Raditz looked to his younger brother. "Still think I made the right decision?"

"We'll have a couple of months to figure it out, Brother. Don't beat yourself up over something we haven't even done yet."

"Yeah…" But Raditz still didn't feel great about it."

* * *

><p>"Cellena?!"<p>

Cellena screamed in shock and pushed Fenn away. They had both taken off their shirts and began heavily making out. But there was no point in trying to hide what she was about to do. They both even had sex hair. "How dare you pop in on me!"

"I'm so sorry!" She turned around and hung her mouth down low. She knew Fenn would be great cougar bait, but King Vegeta's funeral was that night! "Um…How could I know that you were busy doing…This!"

Fenn quickly put his shirt back on. "We'll talk tonight?"

"No. We'll talk tomorrow. Be here in the morning at nine and not a second later!" She was so embarrassed! He gave her a speech about letting go and then she didn't want to feel all of her grief, so she tried to lose herself in Fenn and he just went along with it!

"Yes, my queen!" He had a grin as big as planet on his face. He was ecstatic! Sure, he knew that she wasn't in love with him yet, but he knew that as soon as they actually got in bed together, she'd be hooked. He left her parlor practically whistling.

Colleen bravely faced Cellena. "You and Fenn?"

"No." She put her shirt back on. "It was a mistake. Forget that you ever saw what you saw or I'll kill you!"

Colleen believed Cellena, so she bowed in respect. "I have some news that may be of use to you."

She didn't mean to roll her eyes, but she did. "Then let's hear it."

'_I hope I'm making the right decision…' _ "There may be a way to bring King Vegeta back."

"What?" She allowed herself to be excited for a moment, but then her guilt about almost having sex with Fenn brought her down into reality. "He's dead. You don't come back from that."

Colleen really questioned what she was doing again, but she knew that it had to be Cellena's decision or there was a chance they would all suffer consequences. "There are magical orbs on this planet called dragonballs. There are seven of them and once they're collected, you can call upon a magical dragon to grant a wish."

Cellena balled her fingers into a fist and prepared to strike Colleen. "Is this a joke?"

"No! In the other world, Goku used them a lot. I swear!"

Cellena did know of the other world where Goku lived. Bardock didn't tell her too many stories, but she wasn't surprised that he left out that important detail. It was still difficult to believe. "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Our families have been at odds. We trust you. We didn't trust King Vegeta…" Colleen was praying in her mind that Cellena didn't get too offended, but they both knew the reasons why their families didn't get along. "Besides, there can be consequences for overusing them."

"And we can bring back Vegeta and Bardock?" she asked hopefully.

Colleen felt her guilt like a rock sitting in the bottom of her stomach. "Bringing back the dead will be tricky, Cellena. It's already a lot of power for the dragon. We'll have to pick one of them."

Cellena's eyes slowly bucked, but after her shock, she burst into a rage and pushed her friend back. "Then why are you telling me? Why don't you just wish him back yourself?"

"I thought you deserved to know—"

"You're trying to cover yourself! You don't want to face my wrath! You'd rather have me make the decision, because you think I'd choose your mate over the father of my children!" She did care about Vegeta. She did. She couldn't quite say it, but she loved him. No one else understood that, but she did. But he betrayed her! It didn't matter if those girls meant nothing. It hurt her. Now she could remember what it was like to be young and madly in love with Bardock. She pushed him away. She ruined everything with him. Now she had a real chance to start over by trying to recreate the past, moving on with Fenn, or she could bring back her children's father.

"And you're right." Cellena felt like she was betraying Vegeta, but she believed in Bardock's power. Besides, if the king could continuously be wished back, then how could his heirs rule one day? "Bardock is stronger and I need Cerina back safe and sound."

Colleen was relieved, but she knew how much she had hurt her friend by putting her in such an awful position.

Cellena flared up her nose in disgust. "Leave me. I have to prepare to bury my mate."

Colleen hoped that Cellena would never find out the truth. If she did, there would be hell to pay, and rightly so. "I'm so sorry, Cellena!"

Cellena didn't feel like Colleen had done her any favors. Frankly, she sort of detested her in that moment. "It's 'Queen Cellena' in case you forgot, Peasant."

* * *

><p>Bulma hadn't seen Vegeta since he told her to leave her alone, but she figured she had to find a way to console him about his father or she would look like a bad girlfriend. She had key to his room and decided to break in a couple of minutes before the funeral so he would know how much she cared.<p>

He was standing in the mirror staring at his reflection that looked so much like his father when she walked in. When he saw the woman who despised her father in the reflection, he sneered his nose up in disgust. "What do you want?"

Bulma was surprised that he was being so hostile, but she knew Vegeta. Sometimes, he lashed out. "I'm sorry about your father."

He rolled his eyes. "No you're not."

'_Well, there's no point in lying to him.'_ "I won't miss him, but I'm sorry that you're hurt."

Vegeta calmed down a little bit. He knew Bulma had her reasons. A lot of people—even loyal subjects—hated his father. But he did think that Bulma cared about him. "I'm fine, Woman."

She smiled. "For what it's worth, I think you'll make a great king."

He braced himself and sighed heavily. "I'm not going to be king."

Bulma felt her entire world beginning to collapse around her. "What?"

"My mother is going to remain in power for the foreseeable future."

"Are you insane?" she shrieked. She had worked too hard to make him king. It could have happened so much faster than she expected. They could have all been a family again!

Vegeta turned around to face his power hungry ex who clearly cared more about becoming a queen than actually being with him. It was becoming all too clear now. "No. I've got more important things to do than scheme about power, Bulma. I could be training and get real power!"

"I can help you get stronger. Just take the position as king!"

Vegeta couldn't expect her to understand about his pride and honor. She wasn't a Saiyan. "It's too late."

"Is this about Muzina?" she asked hysterically. "Has she poisoned you with this nonsense?"

"I haven't poisoned him with anything, Bulma." Muzina came out of the bathroom and leaned up against the doorframe victoriously.

Bulma's mouth dropped. "What is she doing here? I thought you wanted to be alone."

"I changed my mind." Vegeta did want to feel something and he wanted to feel it from someone genuine. "Now leave."

Bulma wanted to kill Muzina! But she couldn't do that. Vegeta would know and be angry. She had another plan that would completely ruin Muzina and she could not wait to execute it. "Fine. Someone should see if your mother is alright."

As she was walking away, Vegeta called out to her. "Don't stand on stage with us tonight."

She turned around with her mouth dropped again. "Why? You're treating me like some kind of a criminal!"

He approached her until they were practically nose to nose. "No, I'm treating you like how you are. You're a human peasant and nothing more. My father gave you the position as head scientist and you took it for granted."

"I had a real reason to hate your father. I'm sorry if I'm not broken up over the death of the man that killed my father!"

"I almost want to ask if you had something to do with this…"

Her eyes bucked. Yeah, she did plot his death, but she couldn't believe that he would actually think that she would do such a thing! "I'm sorry that you can't see that I love you because you've got Muzina's hormones clouding your better judgment!" She could get away with anything before Muzina showed up. But things were going to be back to normal soon enough. "But it's fine. I'll leave for now, but please don't forget about everything that we've shared, Vegeta."

Muzina reserved her laughter until after Bulma left and slammed Vegeta's door. "She's a real piece of work."

Vegeta took a seat on his bed and pondered what had happened between him and his mother. It was too late to take it back, but Bulma could always get under his skin. "Do you think I made the right decision?"

Muzina took a seat next to him and kissed his cheek. "Nothing is more important than you getting stronger. I respect the choice that you've made."

Vegeta smirked. "And you don't want to be my queen?"

She threw her head back and sighed. "I don't know. I don't think I'd be great at it."

Vegeta wasn't sure of her himself, but he did know that he wanted her. If Bulma only wanted power, then he had to protect his empire from her greed. "My mother could teach you some things while I'm gone. I'm leaving tonight, but get with Basila. She'll give you a proper introduction. I would do it myself, but—"

"Tonight isn't a good time. I understand." Muzina was flattered about meeting his mother. "She won't mind that I'm a low level?"

"Oh, she'll mind, but she has no room to talk!" Vegeta was determined to make his own choices, whether he was praised or cursed for them.

* * *

><p>Kakarot hadn't really been home much since Cerina left, but he needed to get dressed in royal attire and that's where his things were. Kara decided to tag along because she knew how upset he was. She helped him put on his cape to finish his look and then he finally opened up to her. "I can't believe I have to go to Cerina's father's funeral without her. I'm only going for her. She'd want me to." He still hated King Dick.<p>

She smiled. "It's okay to miss her, Kakarot." Kara really missed her too.

"I try not to think about her." Kakarot was ashamed to say that, but when he thought about her, he was full of rage. "I don't want to think about what that monster is doing with her." He was not naïve. Broly was sleeping with his woman. That was more reason to want him dead, but he didn't know he could look at Cerina and not think about how she was with the man that killed his father.

"Just focus on getting her back," Kara said. "You can work out the drama later."

* * *

><p>Vegeta City was quiet that night. Thousands of Saiyans and even humans came to the heart of the city where the funeral was taking place. The King's body was going to be burned and Cellena was going to keep his ashes somewhere safe. Those who could not attend the funeral kept a candle burning for the fallen king.<p>

Prince Vegeta and Prince Kakarot both stood with Cellena as she had to do the hardest thing in her entire life. Fenn was not too far though and neither was Kakarot's family, Bulma, and Muzina. But even though Vegeta had grieving to do, he couldn't help but stare at Kakarot with so much hate and jealousy. He didn't understand how a low level had become a Super Saiyan and that he could not. He wanted to destroy him! But he wouldn't cause a scene. His mother had enough to handle.

"My people," she said. "We have suffered a great loss. Our king who led us into victory against the Tuffles and placed us on the forefront of the universe is now gone. He died bravely in battle as every Saiyan should. We should not mourn him. We should honor his memory by becoming stronger. We have rebuilt our race here on earth and called it our home. Today I ask that we unite and rise above this tragedy and ascend to another level of strength. It's only through loss do we realize the value of what we have lost…"

She recalled all of those mornings that she would wake up next to him and how much they clicked and adored each other. She truly would miss him more than anyone knew. "Let's not forget the strength of our king. All hail King Vegeta!"

"All hail King Vegeta!" the people shouted back like a roar in the night.

"And all hail Queen Cellena!" her son yelled.

She turned to him and smiled honored that she had her son's support.

"All hail Queen Cellena!" the people shouted again. She was very loved and adored among the people.

Cellena did spot Bulma in the crowd and she did not look too pleased. _'I'll get to the bottom of this…' _She would not rest until Vegeta was avenged!

* * *

><p>Kakarot was summoned to the palace early in the morning and on the way to the throne room, he saw Fenn. "You're here, Kakarot."<p>

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Kakarot smirked with a vicious bloodlust. "If she's behind my father's death, she's going to die. I meant that."

"Hi, Boys," Bell said while running up to them.

"Hey!" Fenn had missed Bell and wrapped his arms around her. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too!" Bell sniffed him while they were embracing in their hug. "I've missed you." She knew she couldn't have him, but she could always dream.

"Did you bring your files?"

"I already showed Queen Cellena everything. I can't find a cyber-fingerprint, but someone definitely tampered with my files. She believes it now too. We're just here to stand witness."

"To what?" Kakarot asked.

The three of them walked into the throne room and they nearly gasped at the sight of Cellena holding Bulma up in the air by her neck that she was firmly choking. When Cellena saw them, she smiled. "Welcome to Bulma's execution!"

Cellena threw Bulma to the ground and she gasped for air. Her mind was going so fast. She didn't expect that everything would start falling apart. It made sense that someone helped Broly, but they had no way of disproving her cover story about her time out in space. Besides, if she cried and pleaded, Cellena would not go through with killing her. "Please! This is impossible. I didn't see Broly before he came to earth. How could I change his blood samples?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Because you did know him, Bulma! Please don't think that we're all idiots! You must have lied about your time out in space."

"No!" She grabbed Cellena dress and begged her with tears streaming down her face. "You're the only one who knows what I went through, Cellena."

"And how do I know that it's not a lie?"

Bulma had to do something to convince her. Saiyans were not emotional, but Cellena was different. She loved her children and Bulma was one of her own. "Here!" Bulma removed the locket from around her neck and placed it in Cellena's hands. "Please, look at it."

Cellena had wondered about the locket, but she never bothered to ask what it was. Now she was interested. "Fine." She opened the terrible piece of jewelry and gasped when she saw an image of her baby, Tarble, inside. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It was enchanted," she explained. "You can see someone you love but can't be with and I look at it all the time, Cellena. You have got to believe me! You know what I've lost…"

Cellena looked longingly at the locket. She didn't want to send her baby away and it was her mate that kept him gone. He was the one who threatened to send Cerina away if she wasn't powerful. Then he wanted to kill Cerina because she was too powerful! Cellena understood why Tarble was a disgrace, but he was her son and she loved him. Bulma had also lost a son. She knew pain. It was evident by the way she hysterically cried at her feet. "I understand, but it doesn't prove anything."

"I was taken prisoner!" _'I have to think of a story that they can't disprove.' _ "Cooler had me—"

"You told me that King Cold's men captured you."

"They did, but they took me to Cooler. His men were the ones that…" Her lips began to quiver. "Cellena, please! It's humiliating enough thinking about what they did to me. I didn't make this up."

Cellena looked up at Fenn and they both knew that they had Bulma right where she need to be. "Did Cooler know who you were?"

"Yes. He made me fix a couple of things until he realized that he couldn't let me be around anything but cardboard or I'd find a way to escape. I did eventually."

"Well," Fenn said, "it's a good thing that Cooler had you."

Bulma was puzzled. "Why?"

"Because Fenn didn't kill him," Cellena said with a smile.

_When Cellena looked at Fenn shinning in radiant golden light, she was in pure awe of how spectacular he was. She envied his power and marveled at it. His power was incredible._

"_Another Super Saiyan?" Cooler mocked. "My brother might have been afraid of that legend, but I'm not!" He stretched his hand out to blast Fenn, but the boy was already gone. "What?"_

"_I'm behind you." Fenn grabbed Cooler's head and began to squeeze it until his horns began to break and his skull began to crack. Cooler began to scream out in pain and Fenn enjoyed every second of it. "How does it feel to be so weak?"_

"_Fenn!" Cellena stumbled to her feet and ran to him. "I know he deserves to die, but let's keep him as our prisoner."_

"_For what?" he barked._

_Cellena was taken aback by his disrespect. "Because, my young Fenn, we're going to do exactly what he wanted to do. We're going to use him to end his family's empire." _

"Cooler is still alive—barely—but I'm sure he'll be conscious enough to confirm your story."

Bulma was trembling. She knew she had hit a serious snag, but what else could she do but pretend? "Fine. Let's go to him. And after we prove my innocence, I want to see him killed for the things he's done to me!"

Cellena looked to Fenn again for strength. Bulma was just so convincing, but Fenn nodded to let her know that they were making the right decision. "This is extremely important to me, so you, Fenn, and I will leave immediately."

"But who is gonna be in charge while you're gone?" Kakarot asked.

"You will," she said.

His eyes bucked. "But I've gotta train."

"I agree. Basila can handle the small details, but if anything cataclysmic happens, you have to decide what to do."

Kakarot kind of didn't want the responsibility, but he knew he could rise to the occasion. "Okay…"

True to Cellena's word, she left with a reluctant Bulma and Fenn within the hour. She needed to know if Bulma had anything to do with Vegeta's death. She needed to lash out at someone since Broly wasn't there. It would break her heart, but she was prepared to kill her if she needed to. And if she found out that she couldn't, she could do what her daughter always did and force Fenn to do it for her. Either way, the truth would come out.

* * *

><p>With that out of the way, Kakarot decided to get his own game plan going. It was important that they joined together and killed Broly, but nothing would matter if his family could not get stronger. He made himself the boss and had his family met him in the war room. "Cellena's on board with wishing back Father. We just have to give us some time and decide what to do."<p>

"We have to get strong fast," Raditz said. "I don't think there are enough hours in the day though."

"I disagree…" Colleen loved listening to Bardock's stories and she was always intrigued by the steps Goku and his friends had to take in order to defeat Cell. "I think it's time you boys finally meet Kami."

"Seriously?" Kakarot asked. He bugged his dad about it when he was a boy and kind of stopped caring about it.

"Yes. Kami has a place called The Hyperbolic Time Chamber on his lookout. Spend one day in there and an entire year will pass. But the absolute limit is two days."

"So we have two years?" Kakarot smiled. "I like those odds a lot better." He turned to his brother. "What do you say? Do you want to be my sparring partner?"

Raditz looked to his mate. _'I'm really gonna be without sex for two years?!' _"Sure, Little Brother."

"Mom," Kara said. "You have to tell them what Father wanted you to. It's the only way Raditz is going to find the strength he needs to transform."

Everyone looked at Raditz and he felt embarrassed, because he apparently needed some emotional drivel to break through his mental wall.

Colleen swallowed hard as she thought back to that day. She held her lover in her arms while he was dying and it was difficult to go back to that place, but it was also when he showed her how much he loved her. "He said that he was extremely proud of all of you. He said he was proud that Kakarot became his own man and that he's proud of the man that Raditz became."

The boys were silent, but both heavily impacted. Kakarot could barely believe that his father actually said that and meant it. But for Raditz, it was exactly what he needed. He had been holding on to so much resentment over his father's relationship with his brother. Sometimes, he didn't know if there was room in his father's heart for him as well, but now he knew the truth. And with that truth, the reality of his father's death began to really sink into his heart.

'_He's gonna transform soon!'_ Kara smiled. _'Both of my brothers are gonna be Super Saiyans!'_

"Raditz," Kakarot said, "I suggest you have sex with your mate and pack whatever clothes you want to wear over the next two years, because we're going in that Hyperbolic Time Chamber and we're going to ascend."

"Do you really think we can surpass Father's strength in a matter of two years?"

Kakarot remembered when he was a little boy sitting with his father and overlooking their lands. Bardock believed that Kakarot would be the strongest in the universe, surpassing even him. "I know so."

Kara had confidence in her brothers, but there was a horrible feeling deep within her gut. _'Hang in there, Cerina.'_

* * *

><p>Cerina stood in the navigation room of the ship looking out to the stars while wrapped in nothing but a sheet. She hated herself so much for what she was going through and she knew it was going to get worse before it got better. But she was pregnant with Kakarot's child. What other choice did she have?<p>

_It had been an hour since the blastoff and Broly noticed that Cerina was upset and kept looking out of the window at nothingness. He didn't feel grief about killing anyone and it disgusted him if she missed any of them. "Are you thinking about Kakarot?"_

"_No," she lied. It was difficult not to think of him. She hoped he was still alive and well, but she just wasn't sure._

"_I don't believe you…" He angrily grabbed a hold of her arm and turned her body to face him._

_She gritted her teeth from the pain. He didn't mean to hurt her, and she had to remember what his accidental strength could do. "I'm thinking about whether or not your father will accept us."_

_Broly stroked her cheek adoringly. "If he doesn't, I'll destroy him."_

_She looked surprised. "You would kill your own father?" She didn't mean for her voice to quiver so._

"_You are mine, Cerina." He smiled lustfully before kissing her neck. He couldn't see her face and how she struggled to fight back her tears. She couldn't stop thinking about Kakarot and his child in her womb. _

'_I have to make him think this child is his. I have to have sex with him. It's the only way.' She had so much pride and using sex as a means of survival instead of fighting him was horrible. The only reason why she began ripping off his clothes was because she wanted to give her son a fighting chance._

"Still looking out in the darkness?" Broly asked her.

She smiled. "We'll be arriving soon and I can meet your father. He'll probably think that you should have killed me."

"No," Broly said. "As soon as I saw you and smelled your scent, I knew I couldn't kill you."

Cerina didn't believe that. She knew what it was like when he got angry or carried away. He was definitely a rough lover. "Then what's next?"

"I know a perfect planet we can go to. We can purge it together and raise our baby there."

Her eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"You keep touching your stomach and rubbing it." He placed his hand on her stomach, almost expecting to feel something himself. "It is mine?" His question was more like a threat.

"Yes." She knew she didn't sound too convincing, so she had to make it so. "Kakarot and I had grown estranged."

Broly tried not to smile, but it only took a few seconds. "Why?"

"Because I kept dreaming about you." And that wasn't even a lie, and that disgusted her.

Broly rubbed her arms in excitement. "We'll purge the planet together!"

Cerina smiled, but she was dreading it. She had never killed anyone before and she was afraid what would happen to her if she did. Maybe she could handle the guilt and maybe she couldn't. But she did know that she was willing to do anything in order to protect Kakarot's son. She only hoped that she would survive the pregnancy herself!

To Be Continued…

A/N:


	44. Chapter 44: Losing Grip

Sorry for the wait, but I was SUPER busy preparing for a convention and working on other books and I just had no time.

Chapter 44

I do not own DBZ

The time had finally come, and Cerina had never been so nervous about anything in her life. She knew how Broly felt about her, but she knew that her father must have been pulling Broly's strings. He wasn't exactly brilliant, so there had to be a master planner. She had been thinking about it for a while now. _ 'I know I checked Broly's blood properly. It came up as Sorrel. Our records were tampered with. I read Turles's file. He shouldn't have the knowledge to hack into something so sophisticated, but that doesn't mean he didn't find a way. I'll get it out of Paragus.'_

"Come on," Broly said to Cerina once they had landed.

Cerina hesitantly followed Broly off of the ship. Paragus was just landing as they came outside. Paragus was glad to see his son, but he had mixed feelings when he saw Cerina. He knew how badly their partner, Bulma, wanted Cellena dead. She looked so much like the queen—perhaps even more beautiful—but she still had Vegeta's blood coursing through her veins. "What's the meaning of this Broly?"

"Back off," he warned as he put his arm around Cerina's waist. "She is my woman."

Paragus was no fool, and he could see that Cerina was not exactly comfortable. "You kidnapped Vegeta's daughter instead of killing her. You can't trust her or make her want you."

"I'm already carrying his child," Cerina said.

Broly smirked with pride. "Like I said, she's mine."

Paragus knew not to push the boy too hard, especially when his mind wasn't right. "Are you still taking your medication?"

"It's not working," he snipped. He didn't want Cerina to know about that. "Leave me alone, Father."

'_If he's not under control from Bulma's medication, then I may have to take my own measures to be safe. His power and his mind are unstable. I don't want Cerina here, but he's going to want his child and be protective over it. I don't have much of a choice.'_ "Fine. But at least tell me that you've killed the king and queen."

"Queen Cellena was off of the planet, but King Vegeta died easily."

It was difficult to hear them speak about it, but Cerina kept one thing in mind. _'His father wanted me dead but he mentioned nothing about my brother?' _She didn't want her brother to die, but he was his father's heir and wore his father's face. _'Should I just ask?' _She knew Broly would protect her regardless. "Why didn't you kill my brother?"

Paragus narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion. "You want your brother dead?"

"Well, he is a brat."

Paragus wasn't sure if he was buying her act. "And you feel nothing for the loss of your father?"

She was sad that her father was gone, and as his daughter, she felt obligated to avenge him in some sort of way, but her survival depended on her being absolutely cold. "My father tried to kill me because my power level was about just as high as Broly's. We actually have something in common, Paragus, so I'm grateful that he killed a tyrant and rescued me from my dull life."

Paragus wasn't exactly convinced, but he was a bit unnerved. "You're like Broly?"

"Exactly like me, Father." Broly's hands snaked their way around her waist and he began to kiss her neck. Cellena awkwardly giggled, but he was too turned on to notice that she wasn't sincere. "Cellena is mine."

Paragus was very alarmed. _ 'If this girl is truly like Broly, then I can't allow them both to get out of control. The universe would collapse on itself.'_ "We should go back to earth and take it for ourselves."

"No!" Cellena snapped. "Leave earth alone. Broly and I will raise our child elsewhere."

"A child?" Paragus was displeased. "You can barely take care of yourself."

Cellena felt Broly's grip of her tightening and she braced herself to escape if he went into a berserker rage. "Cellena is my woman and she's having my child. We'll purge a word for our child and we'll do it together!"

Cellena placed her hands on Broly's arms and patted it, but she was terrified inside. _'I have to figure out how I'm going to keep from killing these people. I can't fight off Broly, especially not with my powers limited.' _ It was a unique situation indeed.

"We'll fuel up our ships and continue our journey," Paragus said. "We can find a place to relocate momentarily. We'll leave immediately."

"Good." _'But that's one step closer to the innocent lives I'll have to destroy if I want my son to survive...'_ She had to force herself not to tremble, but it was incredibly difficult. She had been preparing herself for the day when she'd have to kill someone. It was the only way she could prove herself as a worthy queen in the eyes of her parents, but she still wasn't ready. She was terrified that she wouldn't be able to live with the guilt, and even worse, she was terrified that she would enjoy it and become like her father and brother. _'If I couldn't kill murderers and thieves, then how can I kill innocent people…?' _ That was something she would ask herself for a very long time.

Paragus and Broly wasted no time and left with Cerina immediately. It only took a few days to get to their new world. Broly was extremely excited to kill with Cerina. He believed she would be a kindred spirit. His father didn't quite have the same rage and bloodlust. He knew Cerina was different. He could feel it within her, especially as the two of them made love.

They landed on a planet named Tarcious, and it was indeed beautiful. Broly overlooked the lands from a mountain with Cerina in his arms. "Are you ready?" he asked.

She had grown accustomed to his kisses and didn't even have to remind herself not to flinch when he began kissing her neck, but she couldn't keep from shaking. She had time to prepare her mind, but she still wasn't ready. "Broly…Maybe I'll just watch…"

"But I'd rather watch you," he said lustfully. "So let's be fair and do this together." He placed his hand on her stomach. "Our child will be born of two great warriors, Cerina. No one will be able to stop any of us."

"No one can stop you now…" She took a deep breath. She didn't want to anger him. He didn't know how to control his strength. He could get carried away while in bed with her and hurt her sometimes. She didn't want him to strike her and lose her baby. "Let's go."

They flew down to a village where there were many families working together in the fields. Broly didn't even wait for his feet to touch the ground before blasting them. Cerina almost reached out to stop him, but she stopped herself and clutched onto her chest. _'I have to stop him!'_

Broly's power began to instantly fume up and he got lost in the madness. Cerina knew that she couldn't stop him. She hoped that he would forget that she wasn't killing anyone and stood quietly while he decimated just about everyone.

But the adults fought first while the children huddled together. Broly was somehow able to get a hold of himself and turned to face her. "Come on, Cerina. I want to watch you work."

The only ones left in the village were the children. How could he expect her to destroy them? "I can't…"

Broly grunted at first. He was so disgusted by her moment of weakness, but he was determined to watch her kill. The thought excited him! "Come on. You can do this." Broly wrapped his arms around a woman's waist and kissed her neck affectionately. He completely worshiped her. His obsession and lust was evident in every fiber of his being.

She quivered with fear as she looked out at all of the creatures cowering before them both. "I've never purged a planet before," she admitted.

He was extremely surprised. "Then you're long overdue, Cerina." He knew how good it felt when he ripped through someone. He knew she would feel the same way if given the chance. "The kind of power we possess puts us far above these weaklings. This universe is ours to rule and we do that by power. Everyone must tremble at our might."

She stared at a child for the longest time. She had red colored skin, but she looked very much like Cerina. She couldn't imagine ending its life for her own enjoyment. What sort of monster did he believe her to be? "I don't know if I can do this, Broly."

"What's with the hesitation?" He became frustrated, almost totally enraged. "You're not still thinking about that weakling, are you?"

She turned around quickly and held his face to calm him down. "I killed Kakarot because he was weak!" It hurt her when she thought of how she blasted him and she hoped that he forgave her and understood that it was for their child.

But she couldn't think much about him if she was going to pretend to be Broly's lover. She smirked. "And to be with you." She kissed him passionately until she had calmed his Super Saiyan rage. His gigantic muscles condensed until he was at a much more attractive state.

But though he was calm, he still wanted her to feel that rage. "Release your Saiyan rage. Release your power. Kill these weaklings. You know that you have an undesirable bloodlust inside of you. You've ignored it. That's why you've never felt whole, Cerina. Kill them. All of them. It's the only way to free yourself."

His words rang deep within her ears until she couldn't take it anymore. Her power busted out of her like a bomb and when the dust settled, there was nothing left but ashes. She looked on wide eyed at her terrible destruction, completely shocked at what she was capable of. Then, she smirked wickedly. "That actually felt pretty good."

Broly grabbed her by her waist and spun her around. He was completely aroused by his woman.

Cerina's skin was tingling. She couldn't believe what she had done. She hated herself and it was taking everything she had not to cry in his arms.

* * *

><p>Kara sprung up in her bed in a panic and hurried into Kakarot's room. He stayed the night in his old bed, because it felt strange sleeping his bed knowing that his wife was in bed with his father's killer. Besides, he knew it comforted his mother to see his face since he looked so much like his father.<p>

"Kakarot!" She shook him until he woke up.

He rubbed his eyes. "You're making me miss home, Kara."

"Oh, you need us!" she snapped. "You're here because you're lonely and don't argue about it, because we both know better."

Kakarot took a second and kept himself from arguing. "What are you so panicked about?"

"It's Cerina."

Sleep instantly left him and he sprung up. "Is she alright?"

"No. Broly is making her purge planets with him."

Kakarot became very concerned. Her beauty could keep him tamed, but she just didn't have the killer instinct to keep him satisfied. "She'd never kill anyone as long as she's under that spell—"

"She did, and now she's gonna pay the price."

Kakarot's eyes bucked. Cerina had dealt with many people that should have been killed, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Now she broke for Broly? But that wasn't even the worst part. "What are you talking about, Kara? What price does she have to pay?"

"When we find her, we're gonna have to give her the Spiritual Water to unlock her powers."

"She didn't want to do that!" Kakarot wanted her to, but she was stubborn about it. "I thought it was stupid, but I respect her decision."

"Kakarot!" Kara jumped on his bed and desperately grabbed her brother. "She's gonna go crazy, and I mean really crazy!"

"What?!"

"The Spiritual Water is the only way to heal her mind, Kakarot. We have to restore her Saiyan instincts, or her weakness will drive her mind straight into oblivion."

'_Cerina is too strong. How can she go crazy?'_ He grunted. He was going to kill Broly for all the things he had done. And he was going to shove that water down her throat! "I'll do anything I have to in order to save her, just like she'd do anything to save me and our child."

Kara could feel Kakarot's emotions, and they were much more frantic than he was letting on. She decided to give him some comfort. "He'll be a good boy."

He was so busy worrying about his unborn child that he couldn't plan about actually being a father. He was hesitant about it before, but now he really wanted to have a son. "What am I gonna name him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully, you and Cerina will be able to name him together."

* * *

><p>Cerina had fallen asleep amongst a roaring fire, mutilated bodies, and covered in blood. After she and Broly nearly decimated the planet, he had his way with her. She had to keep herself from throwing up from the sight of the carnage and the smell of the blood. She had to throw herself at Broly and fully commit just to keep from crying. But just because she didn't cry didn't mean that her heart wasn't broken.<p>

She began to wake up as she felt little hands push on her arm. She tried to ignore them at first, but they were persistent and she opened her eyes to see one of the children that she had just slaughtered. She gasped, and slowly eased away from Broly's arm and crawled away from the child. "You're not here!" she whispered.

"Why did you kill me?" she asked. "Why?" She touched the hole in her stomach and blood began to pour out like a fountain. "Did you kill my mother and my sisters too? Why did we deserve to die?"

The blood continued to pour and streamed toward Cerina's feet. She was panting heavily and crawling away, but she couldn't get away fast enough to avoid it hitting her feet. She screamed in horror and flew away as fast as she could with tears streaming down her face. "It's not real. It's not real!"

"Of course it's real," said the voice of her father.

She stopped in midair and turned around to see her recently deceased father. "Father, what are you doing here? Broly killed you."

"And here you are with my killer!" he snapped angrily.

"It's not like that! He would have killed the entire planet if I didn't leave with him, Father! I'm so sorry that you're gone!"

"Don't be." He smirked and proudly placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "You've finally proven that you have the killer instinct that I was looking for. You're even as ruthless as your brother."

She sneered her nose up in disgust and backed away. "I'm nothing like him!"

"But you are," her brother said, suddenly appearing from behind. "I'd be proud to have you in my army and by my side!"

"I'm nothing like you!" she screamed. "I'm not a killer!"

"I beg to differ!" said the voice of Kakarot just before she was knocked in the face and violently busted through a mountain and ripped it to pieces.

"Kakarot?"

She was lying on the ground and he stood over her. "I'm so glad to see you!" She couldn't even think about how he had hurt her. She ran to his arms and hugged him. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you! It was the only way to save you. I swear!"

"But you didn't save me," he said.

She looked up and his body was suddenly covered in blood. "What?"

"You didn't realize your own strength, Cerina. You didn't realize your thirst for blood."

"No!" she screamed desperately with tears welling in her eyes. "I left you alive!"

"Why do you think Broly thought I was dead? It's because he checked my body. You blocked it out, Cerina. You killed me, just like you killed all of these children."

"I did it to save our baby."

"That baby isn't even mine! It's Broly's!"

"No, Kara said—"

"More lies that you told yourself." He looked disgusted and heartbroken. "You're nothing more than a murderous slut."

Her mother appeared by Kakarot's side. "You are like your father and brother." Cellena was so disappointed.

Cerina began to sob miserably. "Please don't say that, Mother!"

"How could you betray your mate the way your father betrayed me?!" she screamed.

King Vegeta smirked. "You truly are my child."

"No. No." She watched her father and brother smile with pride as her mother and mate began to hate her. And to make things worse, a herd of bloodied children began to approach her with their arms outstretched to their killer. On some level, she knew it wasn't real, but it felt all too real and she knew everything was collapsing because she had killed innocent lives. "Nooooooooooooooooo!"

"Cerina!" Broly grabbed a hold of her and shook her until she stopped screaming and looked into his eyes.

She knew she should have pretended, but she couldn't do it anymore. "I'm not a killer! I'm not a killer! I can't take this." She collapsed on his muscular chest and sobbed on him. "I'm seeing things. I see the people I've killed. I can't live like this, Broly! How can you live like this?"

Broly was disappointed that she wasn't as ruthless as he was, but he smiled anyway. She truly was like him and he could help her. He lifted her chin up with his finger so she would look into his eyes. "I hear voices too sometimes."

She cocked her brow. "You do?"

"But it's okay!" He rubbed her arms supportively. "You're here with me now."

Cerina was highly alarmed at how psychotic Broly was, but she was even more disgusted that she was willing to take his advice. "How do you make it stop?"

He lovingly stroked her face. "Listen to them. What are they telling you?"

She was embarrassed and ashamed of herself and she began to burst into tears. "That I'm a slut and a killer!"

Broly chuckled to himself and kissed her lips. "Then sleep with me and kill with me, Cerina. Listen or they'll drive you mad."

Cerina looked at the dead children reaching out to her in the corner of her eye. If she handled it on her own, she was going to lose it. "Okay. I'll listen." She dove into his lips hoping to completely drown out the sound of her loved ones and the innocent lives she had taken. She was going to survive for her child and she would do anything to make sure that happened.

* * *

><p>"You boys ready?" Colleen asked her sons and young Kara outside of her home.<p>

"I've been ready," Kakarot snapped impatiently.

"Let's stop at Korin's place on the way," Kara said. "We need to get that Spiritual Water for Cerina!"

"I thought she didn't want to take it," Raditz said.

"I don't want to get into it right now," Kakarot said. "She's just gonna take it and release her power and Saiyan instincts. It's the only way to truly help us in the battle anyway."

Summer and her children ran out to say goodbye to Raditz before it was too late. They knew he'd only be gone two days, but Summer wanted to wish him well and kissed him. "Make sure you get strong enough!"

"I will," he assured.

"Why don't you two just do the Fusion Technique?" Fasha asked.

Kakarot and Raditz eyed each other and then shook their heads before both saying at the same time, "No way!"

"He didn't even teach it to them," Colleen said.

"He taught Kara and me," Fasha said. "We can show you right now!"

"Yuck!" Tora yelled. "They're warriors!" He beat on his small chest. "They're not gonna dance."

"It's not the right way," Kakarot said stubbornly. "We have to rely on our own strength."

"I thought you'd do anything for Cerina!" Kara said.

"I'll beat Broly for her and we'll work together, but we don't need fusion. Screw that!"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Boys!"

"Let's go." Colleen took off into the sky with her sons on a mission to make them stronger. She was certain that they wouldn't let her down and that they would make Bardock proud.

Korin already expected them and was looking down below at the family as they came up to his tower. He already had the bottle in his hands. "Come here for the Spiritual Water?"

"Good," Kakarot said. "I'm not in the mood for playing games." He landed inside the tower and snatched it from his hands.

"Manners!" Korin yelled. "How do you expect for Kami to invite you up if you're so rude?"

"He's used to Bardock," Colleen said laughingly. "I'm sure my boys will behave."

"So where is he?" Raditz asked. "He's not hiding out in this tower or is he in one of Korin's mystical pots?"

"No, he's actually up higher than this."

Kakarot slapped his forehead in frustration of himself. "I should have figured. Let's go."

They jumped off of the tower and flew up to the sky. It was much farther up than Korin's Tower, but low and behold, there was a tower floating high up above the earth and Kara was blown away by it. "I saw this place in a dream…" she mumbled.

"What kind of dream?" Colleen asked.

Kara felt strange all of the sudden. "I'm not sure…But I think I lived here."

"That was a dream," Kakarot dismissed her and they all landed to meet and plumb and black-skinned man wearing a turban and a vest. Kara was crept out when she saw him and stood behind her brother's not realizing how nervous she was.

"Hi, Mr. Popo!" Colleen happily ran up to him. "You were expecting me?"

"Yes, we were…" He looked to her children. "But Kami didn't know if they were ready to—"

"I know Kami saw what happened with Broly! He has Kakarot's mate and it's only a matter of time before he comes back to destroy the earth. We have to do something before it's too plate. Please!"

"Let them come, Mr. Popo," said the voice of an old man. He emerged from inside his palace and revealed himself as a green pointy eared creature that was well up in age. "Bardock assured me that his family would protect this planet and I believed him."

"Geez, he's old!" Kakarot said quietly in his brother's ear.

Kami's sensitive ears were able to pick up Kakarot's mock and he suddenly didn't feel very confident. But regardless, he didn't have any other options. "They can follow me."

"I guess he's gonna let us train," Raditz said to his brother.

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Like he had a choice!" Kakarot proudly marched over to Kami. He didn't care if he was The Guardian of the Earth. He was a prince and his princess was in danger. All that mattered was power. "We're here to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Colleen was a little appalled by his forwardness and turned to Kami. "Don't mind them. They're rough, but you can depend on them."

"They're like their father…" Kami was mildly irritated, but he didn't let minor scuffles discourage him. "I'll take them now."

Colleen turned to her boys and wrapped her arms around them. She didn't want to be too emotional, but she hadn't been as tough after she lost Bardock. "Do your best!"

Kakarot felt very uncomfortable. "We'll only be gone for two days, Mother. You don't have to treat us like babies."

"It won't be long for me, but you two will miss me, especially when you get hungry."

Kakarot's eyes bucked and his stomach missed her already. "Have a meal prepared for us when we come out."

"Do you think we can stay on the Lookout for the two days?" Kara asked Kami.

Kami was intrigued when he looked at the young Kara. He could tell that she was pure of heart and that he could trust that young girl. "Yes. Mr. Popo will show you to your room."

She smiled wide. "Thank you!"

"We're doing what we need to do. I just hope Fenn progresses while he's away," Kakarot said.

* * *

><p>Cellena paced back and forth in her room while she waited with news from Fenn. Something was wrong with the ship and they were traveling at a slower speed and they couldn't seem to make it go any faster. If they kept on the same speed, they would be gone for months instead of weeks. Cellena was concerned about being able to properly train in that ship. She needed to be home.<p>

Fenn came inside completely frustrated and Cellena knew. "Bulma must have done this."

Cellena rolled her eyes. "Will you blame her for everything?"

"Don't take her side over mine! All she ever does is deceive you and I would do anything for you!"

Cellena kept her mouth shut for a little while. Of course it was probably Bulma who sabotaged the ship. She had been locked up, but she had her ways. She designed the ships. She made many of them. She probably had a means of slowing it down to buy herself some time. "I know that Bulma is a treacherous liar, but she's still like a daughter to me, Fenn. I need to spend time with her."

"Why?"

It was extremely hard for Cellena, but she would do what she needed to. "Because I might have to kill her."

Fenn felt for her. He really did, but he couldn't stand how blind she was. "I'll kill her if you need me to."

"No, Fenn. I can do it myself!" Cellena was not going to be completely helpless when it came to Bulma. "She is like a daughter to me, but I am a Saiyan and I rule my empire. I will destroy my enemies, especially if she had any part of killing my king."

Fenn nodded respectfully, even though he didn't believe it. But he had to respect Cellena's wishes. "She is guilty though."

Cellena shrugged her shoulders. "I suspect that she is."

"Then why play games?" he asked hysterically. "Why?"

"Because…" She didn't want to admit her weakness to Fenn, but he clearly already knew how hindered she was by Bulma. "When I sent her away, I felt completely justified. She was playing my son—my entire family—and she needed to be punished. But when I thought she was dead, I regretted my decision over and over again. I wasn't ready to lose her yet!"

"She must have staged it," he said stubbornly. Fenn just had a gut feeling about Bulma. He didn't like her and he certainly didn't trust her. He felt the same way about her son, but there was nothing he could do to convince her to give up on him. She was too maternal.

"Maybe she did…" Cellena wasn't stupid and she wasn't blind. "But she wasn't lying about being pregnant with my grandchild."

Fenn's eyes slowly began to buck. "What happened—?"

"He died. With the conditions she was living in, he just couldn't survive…" She imagined that his human blood only worked against him. There was a price to not being a pure Saiyan.

"And you feel guilty about this?" Fenn asked carefully.

"Of course I do, Fenn!" She sent Bulma away and made her too afraid to talk to her. Cellena had her laws and she did believe in them, but she could have made things work when it came to Bulma. "I know what it's like to lose a child. I never wanted any of my children to feel that way, and Bulma has always been one of my own."

Fenn sighed heavily and rubbed his temples in frustration. "I'm gonna prove that she had something to do with this, Cellena. She hated King Vegeta because he killed her father. Prince Vegeta is still alive, so she didn't have to lose him. Then there's Cerina! She's always been jealous and intimidated and now Cerina is off world. Bulma has gotten everything she's ever wanted."

"I know it fits and you're probably right. And if you are, she'll die. It's that simple."

Fenn wasn't sure if he completely believed that, but he was determined to be obedient and strike when it was necessary. _'If Bulma had any hand in what happened to Cerina, I'm going to have to destroy her.' _"Take all the time you need with her now, Cellena, but know that I'll do what I have to when the time comes."

She was offended that he thought she was too weak to finish Bulma off, but she knew that deep down, she might need his strength. "Bring her here to me."

Fenn did his best not to show how upset he was at her weakness for Bulma and bowed in respect before leaving to go down to Bulma's holding cell. He came in without warning and Bulma looked frightened and quickly tucked her locket inside of her shirt. Fenn narrowed his eyes in on her suspiciously. "What's so special about your necklace?"

Bulma hesitated, but she did want sympathy from Fenn. "It's enchanted. It allows me to see important people that I love and can't be with."

"That's interesting," he snipped. "Did you get it while you were on the bug planet?"

"No. There was someone in Cooler's care that had magical powers. They were loyal to him, but they were kind to me."

"So do you see the Prince's bastard son?"

Bulma's eyes bucked. "Cellena told you?"

"She did." Fenn couldn't show an ounce of sympathy or else she would pounce on his weakness. "It's unfortunate that you lost your child and your father, but that doesn't give you an excuse to be an evil whore, Bulma."

Bulma was boiling on the inside, but she couldn't let her wrath show. She could see that Fenn and Queen Cellena were becoming comfortable and she didn't want to get on his bad side if he could influence her. "I make my own decisions and I'll own up to them, Fenn."

"And you'll own up to the conspiracy of killing King Vegeta?"

She chuckled to herself. It might have been the wrong move, but it happened regardless. "Fenn, I despised the king. I know that he killed my father. I wish I would have been the one who killed him, but I'm just a weak human."

"You're more than that—"

"And yet you Saiyans don't respect me enough to let me be your queen."

Fenn smirked. "It's Prince Vegeta that doesn't want you to be his queen, Bulma. If he was king, he could take whatever bride he wanted. There's no committee of elders or politicians that can hold him accountable…yet."

Bulma's brows slightly rose. _'It sounds like Fenn has some kind of alternate agenda.'_ Bulma didn't like that at all. _'Is that what he's after? Accountability? Weakening the power of the royal family? He was raised by humans. He's soft. I can't have him ruining my future and my son's supreme reign!' _"Don't worry about my love life, Fenn."

"I don't have to worry much about you at all, Bulma. I know that Cooler won't be able to confirm your story and you'll be dead soon."

"If you say so…" Bulma was very concerned, but she always had a backup plan. _ 'Hopefully, we'll never get the chance to see Cooler. I should be rescued when we arrive.'_

"Come on." Fenn grabbed Bulma's wrist and pulled her out of her cell and up to Queen Cellena's room. By the time he had let her go, her wrist was bruised. "I'd apologize, but you're about to die anyway."

"Not too soon," Cellena said with her arms crossed. "How did you slow this ship?"

Bulma hesitated. There was no way either of them would believe that she wasn't responsible. It was best to just fess up to it so they would at least think she was honest. "With this." She reached in between her breasts and pulled out a device that was no thicker than a pen and no longer than her pinky, but it had a button on top of it.

Fenn glared at Cellena and begged her with his eyes to just get it over with, but Cellena held firm. Bulma didn't confess to anything they didn't know. "Can you fix it?"

"Not while it's flying, but I don't expect you to believe that."

"We won't even arrive until three months!" Fenn seethed.

"I'm sure you two can think of ways to amuse each other until then…" Bulma was surprised that the two of them looked so embarrassed. "I see the electricity between you two."

Cellena shied her eyes away. "Don't imagine things, Bulma. I'm the queen. Fenn is a boy. I'm not so indecent. Now why did you postpone this journey if you believe Cooler will prove you to be innocent?"

"Because he might say whatever he wants just to have me killed. I wanted some more time to my life, Mother. I wanted time to make peace with you."

Fenn rolled his eyes, but Cellena seemed to buy it. "Fenn, leave us."

His mouth dropped. "Cellena—"

"If she's guilty, she will die!" she snapped. "But until the moment comes where I have to kill her, I will be there for her." She spoke with an authoritative tone and he knew better than to speak out against her wishes. She was the queen and it didn't matter who much he loved her. She had the power. "Now go."

Fenn hated to bow and leave Cellena with one of the great manipulators of all time, but he was going to do it because she was his queen.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Raditz!" Kakarot barked. He had been watching his brother try over and over again to get to that place dark enough to become a Super Saiyan. He was finally beginning to see his hair blink from black to gold and he didn't want his brother to give up. "Push through. Think of the rage!"<p>

Raditz had been trying that. He went back to the battle with Broly. He thought about how humiliated he felt. He thought about how angry he was that he couldn't do anything and that his father was cheated out of his life. He thought about that feeling he got when his father died. But it wasn't enough.

'_This isn't working…'_ Kakarot growled in frustration. _'He needs something else.' _"He said he was proud of you and the person you became."

Raditz's eyes bucked, remembering what his mother told him about his father's last words. All of his life, he felt neglected because he wasn't as great as Kakarot. He didn't feel like his father all the way cared about him. And even though he showed him that he did and he adored his grandchildren, there was still something missing in Raditz's life. Now he knew that he didn't have to be better than Kakarot to prove something to his father. He just had to be stronger in order to protect his family as the new head. He needed that power. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"You're doing it!" Kakarot yelled excitedly as he watched his brother's long hair become even spikier and turn gold. When his eyes changed, Kakarot knew that his brother had finally done it. "Great job, Brother. You're not so lame after all."

Raditz was grunting and growling. He was having a very hard time controlling the new power he had on him.

'_Look at how hard it is for him. Transforming takes up a lot of my energy as well._' "I've got an idea!"

Raditz lost the transformation and collapsed on his hands and knees. "What is it?"

"We have to be Super Saiyans for as long as we can and get used to the form. It's so natural to Broly and if we don't master it, we're screwed. If it's easy to become a Super Saiyan, we won't waste so much energy when we transform."

Raditz slowly nodded. "It makes sense to me."

"Of course it does." He smiled. _'And once I truly master this level, I'll hit level two in no time.'_

* * *

><p>Broly kissed Cerina's bare shoulder and she giggled gently and a bit hysterically. She clearly wasn't herself, but she didn't see the dead children or her family judging her. She couldn't deny that his lips felt good against her skin, but she still missed Kakarot. <em>'But did I really kill him…?' <em> She couldn't think of him or she knew she'd start to lose her mind once more.

"Do you think this'll be a great place to raise our child?" Broly asked in her ear.

A tear slipped out of Cerina's eye. She wasn't sure if anyone would come to rescue her and her boy. The longer she was with Broly, the more she was beginning to believe that she had killed the man that she loved. And if she had lied to herself about that, was it also true that the child belonged to Broly as well? She had dreams about the two of them together intimately. Maybe they weren't all dreams. "I think it'll be great…"

He placed his hand on her stomach and imagined his son in her womb. "I had a child once…" he mumbled.

Cerina knew her mind wasn't right, but she was sure she heard that. "You're a father…?"

Broly wasn't sure if he should have talked about it, but he trusted Cerina. She was his. "I don't know what happened to her. I don't even know if she's alive. The mother was…Complicated."

"That's awful." She leaned into his chest. It was no wonder why he was so obsessed with her pregnancy. "I would die if something happened to my child."

"I won't let anything happen to our child, Cerina. We'll build a better Saiyan race. We'll get rid of all of these weaklings."

Cerina blinked and when she opened her eyes, she saw Kakarot from a distance watching her. "I see Kakarot again…" _'I really am losing it!' _She was concerned if Broly would be angry.

But he really just laughed! "Then I think it's time for some more killing…"

In the distance, Paragus was watching his son dote on his sworn enemy's daughter. If he got in between the two of them, his son was going to go insane and kill him. But if he let them both continue on, he was probably going to die regardless. Paragus didn't fear much but he did fear their union because they were both clearly insane.

* * *

><p>Kara stood on the edge of Kami's lookout staring at the world below her. She felt connected to the people down on the earth, and so many Saiyans and humans were filled with uncertainty. The King was dead and no one knew what was coming next. The queen was gone. Her children were gone. No one knew what to do. Kara wished she could see everything she needed so she could help the people. But she believed in her brothers and soon, they'd believe too.<p>

Kami walked up to the girl and smiled at her. "You're not like the other Saiyans."

She shook her head. "No. I'm not like anyone."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," he remarked. "You have a pure heart."

She gasped and turned to face him excitedly. She was afraid that she didn't after Babidi tried to convince her differently. "Do you really mean that?"

He nodded. "Your family is lucky to have someone like you."

"They sure are!" she teased. _'Being here is so surreal to me. It's like I've seen all of this in a dream. It's like I've been here watching the earth before…'_ She shrugged. _'Oh well. I guess it'll come back to me.'_ "I'm sorry about all of the wreckage we've caused your planet. I know it couldn't have been easy watching so many things go wrong."

"That's true. If I could have made a difference when the Saiyans arrived, I would have. They're a brutal race. But I was surprised to see that your people didn't eradicate the earthlings. They only seized power. Though I don't agree, I don't interfere with the inner conflicts of the earth unless I absolutely have to."

"And when do you absolutely have to?"

"If Broly returns, he'll destroy this world and he won't stop after that. Your father wasn't perfect, but he swore he would do his best to protect this world and that he would raise his children to do the same. There is no 'good' or 'bad' race, Kara. The humans can be just as evil as Saiyans. I believe you Saiyans can actually be capable of good, Kara. Your people need someone strong with a good heart to lead the way—Saiyans like you."

"I agree." Deep within her heart, she knew the Saiyan race could be a force of good. _'I just have to believe and try my hardest.'_

Kara and her mother waited until it was time for the boys to come out of the hyperbolic time chamber. Colleen made sure to have a full meal prepared for her boys when they came out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. She and Mr. Popo set out a blanket on the lookout and carried the food out for a picnic. Her daughter quickly glanced at her, but quickly turned away. That upset Colleen. Things had been rocky ever since the boys agreed to bring Bardock back. "Kara."

She frowned.

"You shouldn't be disrespectful to your mother," Kami said.

"Were you disrespectful to your mother?" she asked smartly.

"I didn't know anything about my past and where I came from until your father informed me." Kami was uneasy with the Saiyans, but he did appreciate what Bardock had done for him. "My people are far away from me and I'll probably never get to see another one of my kind. You're lucky to have your race and your people, Kara."

"Even though most of them hate me and fear my powers?"

"Even still."

Kara felt ungrateful and rushed over to her mother to see what she wanted. "Yes?"

Colleen smiled and knelt down to her daughter's side. "I know you've been angry with me, Kara."

She shied her eyes away. "You don't know what bringing back Father will do. Someone else will die." She had grieved her father and though she hated it, she could handle it. What if she lost her brothers or cousins? She didn't want to face that loss again!

"Kara…" Colleen stroked her daughter's cheek and was as careful as possible. "…It's going to be me."

"What?!" she screamed and busted into a fit of tears.

Colleen was shocked. She assumed that Kara was just trying to protect her. "You didn't know?"

"No!" She covered her eyes trying to hide her tears, but her shoulders shook and it was hard to breathe. She didn't want to lose her mother. She couldn't! Their mother held them together. "Did Papa tell you?"

"No. I just…Sensed it from him. I just know." Colleen pulled her daughter into her chest and rocked her back and forth. Yes, she was a little unnerved, but she had come to terms with her choices. "It's my life. I'm gonna take the risk."

Kara pushed herself away from her mother angrily. "But he's fine! I'll miss him, but he'll like training with King Kai and—"

"Kara…" She grabbed her daughter's face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Your father isn't training with King Kai."

Her eyes grew big. "What do you mean?" she asked with a quivering lip, already beginning to understand from her mother's emotions.

Colleen didn't know what other way to break the news other than the plain truth. "He's in hell."

"No…" Kara shook her head. She refused to believe it! "He's a good person. He's a good person!"

"He's done a lot of horrible things, Kara."

"He's changed!"

"He has, but King Yemma doesn't easily forget." Colleen had a conversation with Bardock once. She asked about Otherworld and she was curious if she would be able to train with the Kai's like Goku did and he gave an honest answer about all of their fates. Knowing that it was what they deserved, she accepted. "Your father has changed a lot, but he hasn't properly served penance for all of the innocent lives that he's taken. Neither have I."

Kara was once again conflicted. Maybe her mother could find a way to save herself from an eternity in hell, but her father was stuck. They could bring him back home. He could try to serve penance, but it would cost her mother her life. There was no right call. The choice was impossible. "I don't want you to die! Please don't die, Mommy!"

Colleen grabbed a hold of her daughter and rubbed her back. She didn't want her to cry, but she was an emotional creature, even more than her. Colleen didn't want to break her heart, but she had to remain firm. "We need your father, Kara. Maybe your brother can defeat Broly, but I'm not ready to let him go. I'd give my life for him."

"Yo, Mom!" Kakarot yelled. I'm starving!"

Kara quickly wiped her eyes. She didn't want her brothers to know that she was crying.

"We have to keep this between us," Colleen said. "The boys don't have to know."

Kara hated keeping secrets. She didn't understand them, but she had started to take on many of them. She knew she could be trusted. "Alright, Mother. It's between us."

"Oh, cool! It's already spread out before us!" Raditz ran to the food with Kakarot following behind. They began devouring everything that they saw. They had eaten plenty, but neither of them cooked very well, though Raditz was much better than Kakarot.

"You boys are a lot stronger," Colleen said proudly. "That's great. Your dad would be proud." She smiled at her eldest. "I can tell that you've ascended."

"Of course," he said with his mouth full of pork. "Did you have any doubt?"

Kakarot patted his elder brother on the back as a sign of pride. He might have been stronger, but he was impressed that his brother accomplished so much, especially when he heard about how weak his counterpart from "Goku's" universe was.

"Wow!" Kara said while poking Kakarot's muscles. "Did you really go Super Saiyan 2 already?"

Kakarot smirked mischievously. "You may have to wait and find out, Little Sis."

"You had better hurry and finish your meal," Colleen warned. "You know you're the only royal on the planet. You have things you have to attend to before you get back to training."

He rolled his eyes. _'What a drag…'_ "Alright. I need to be updated on what happened the past two days."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean they've been delayed!?" Kakarot barked angrily to Basila in the former king's war room. "I was expecting him to be at the battle with us! There's training that he has to complete!" Kakarot didn't feel comfortable with how close in power they used to be, but Fenn was his most powerful ally and he deeply cared about Cerina. It would have been great if he used the time chamber. "Why don't they just kill Bulma and turn the ship around? She obviously sabotaged it!"<p>

"I wholeheartedly agree with you, Kakarot, but they need to land in order to fix it. It'll be closer to get there than to come back here. Cellena knows that Bulma ruined the ship and she even fessed up, but who would blame her?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "I don't understand and I don't think I ever will…"

"They should be back home in time to help you get Cerina. They should only be on the planet for about a day. There's no one that can touch Cellena and Fenn. They're too strong. Don't worry about them."

"I'm not worried about them fighting anyone. I'm worried about what else Bulma can come up with in order to keep herself alive."

"Just concentrate on training, Kakarot. You can only control what happens on your end."

Kakarot crossed his arms and smirked confidently. "Well if we're betting on how my training has progressed, I'd say that we're in pretty good hands."

* * *

><p>The Saiyans trained tirelessly for a way to get stronger. Cellena especially found Fenn to be a great training partner. But with them working together so much it was difficult for Fenn to always put his feelings aside and Cellena couldn't deny that when Fenn would catch her punches and hold her close that there wasn't any sexual tension. "May I have my hand back?"<p>

He smirked. "Well, when you ask so nicely…"

He leaned in for a kiss, but she pulled herself away. "Fenn, I want to master the technique you showed me about the precognitive abilities."

Fenn became silent. He didn't want to deny her, but it was an incredibly dangerous technique and it would have been difficult for him to teach. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

That was the last thing he said before he was on the ground holding his pounding eye that was probably forming a nice bruise around it. "What was that for?"

Cellena planted her foot firmly into her face. "Don't you dare underestimate me, Boy! Anything you can do, I can do as well. You either stand beside me or be another victim of my might! Is that clear?"

Fenn began to smirk uncontrollably. "You're really smoking hot right now!"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You are such a child!" she whined. "Why would you say anything to confirm that you are your age? Do you think I want to relieve my teenage years?"

Fenn stood up. "I think you need to relive a time when things were less complicated. I'm not saying we should be immature or less of ourselves…But you need to let go."

She rolled her eyes again. "We don't have time for this nonsense. We're entering the atmosphere and need to prepare for a landing."

Fenn's eyes were on Cellena as she was leaving the gravity chamber. He had been waiting so long to be with her and he didn't know what her mental state would be after he or she killed Bulma. He wanted to take a chance with her before it was too late. "Wait!"

Cellena saw him coming and knew what he was planning to do. But when he was only a few feet away, he was blown across the room with a smoking body. Cellena fell off her feet and fell through a hole in the ship and started falling through the red sky. It took her moment to catch herself and realize that her ship was being attacked. "Who would dare do this?"

She frantically looked for Fenn and Bulma as the ship exploded. It was a powerful blast. She wasn't sure if Bulma would be alright. "Fenn!"

"Behind you."

She turned around and saw Fenn holding a bloodied Bulma in his arms, but she was still conscious. "I can't sense how strong they are," Fenn said.

"I can't sense anything at all!" Cellena said unnervingly. "How is that possible?"

Cellena did sense energy right as a light come from underneath her. It happened so fast, she didn't have time to dodge.

"Cellena!" Fenn let go of Bulma and flew to catch her smoking body. _'What could be this strong?' _He transformed into a Super Saiyan so he could find catch her before the quick and powerful foes stopped him, but he felt his arm quickly break. He blocked the next blow, but then there was another blow in his back. It was then that he realized there were two fighters attacking them. He finally got a glimpse of them and saw that they were dressed in black from head to toe. They were both the same height and build except one had breasts and was obviously a female.

Bulma tried to blast them, but they dodged it easily. Fenn went for Cellena again, but the two warriors began to attack him and they were much too fast to land a single blow. He tried using his precognitive abilities, but he couldn't sense what they were going to do next, so it became useless. It was like they weren't real at all.

Cellena opened her eyes and saw the two warriors easily besting Fenn. She forced herself to stop and flew back up to help him, but a sharp and powerful blow in his gut from the man was enough to knock him out of his Super Saiyan transformation and make him fall out of the sky. "No!"

She meant to grab him, but the man disappeared and reappeared behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Cooler wants you alive."

"He wants this one as well." The girl had Bulma in her arms. "She's the one that escaped."

'_What?!'_ Cellena certainly was confused. _ 'I wanted her to be innocent, but I absolutely didn't believe that she was!'_ In her gut, something was wrong, but everything was happening so fast that it was hard for her to refute it.

"And what about the boy?" the girl asked.

"Kill him."

"No!" Cellena struggled to break free. She had to stop them from destroying Fenn! "Don't you dare!"

Bulma was a bit surprised at Cellena's sudden desperation. _'She's losing it over this boy?'_ She wanted to confirm Cellena liking Fenn, but she didn't support it. She saw him as a threat. Cellena couldn't choose another mate as long as she was queen.

The woman stretched out her hand toward Fenn and it began to glow.

In that moment when Cellena was watching the woman preparing to kill her daughter's best friend, her busy mind began to do what it always did and she overanalyzed everything. She told herself that she needed Fenn in order to help save Cerina. She told herself that her daughter needed her best friend. But her Saiyan pride told her that she could get strong enough to stop Broly and she knew Bardock and his son's would aid her and Vegeta. Fenn would be an added bonus, but he was not required! So she had to ask herself why she really cared so much whether he lived or died.

The moment had come. She had to stop being embarrassed and trying to be so proper. She had what she believed to be inappropriate feelings for her daughter's fake boyfriend and she wanted him for herself for completely carnal reasons. There was nothing strategic. It just was what it was. Every reservation she had, she had to let go if she wanted to save his life.

"Leave him alone!"

Bulma's mouth dropped as the golden aura surrounded them all. She shielded her eyes, but felt herself being yanked out of her captor's hands and when she could see, she saw that Cellena was dragging her through the sky in order to get them both to Fenn's body. _'No! I can't let her get this attached to him!' _

Bulma looked to the two fighters who were still distracted and she grunted angrily.

Cellena didn't catch it because she was too focused on saving Fenn. "Gotcha!" She flew as fast as she could toward a canyon and hoped to find a place to hide, but her enemies were fast approaching. She didn't have time to do anything but fly. She had to keep Bulma and Fenn safe and she knew she wasn't strong enough to really save either of them.

Bulma didn't even think Cellena had time to soak in the fact that she had lovely golden hair. It didn't spike straight up like Kakarot's. It was rough and beautiful at the same time, and she looked just as gorgeous as a blue eyed blonde as she usually did. She was truly a spectacular sight to behold. _'But this is going to end, Cellena.'_

Cellena could sense a powerful blast behind her and she landed on the ground and prepared herself to face it head on. There was nowhere to run anyway. She had to stand her ground, so she sat Bulma and Fenn down on the ground and braced herself. "Run, and save yourself."

Bulma briefly thought about staying by her side, but she thought it would have been out character, so she made a run for it so she would be away from the blast radius.

Cellena looked up into the sky and planted her feet into the ground. The sky had become incredibly bright from the light illuminating it. If that was going to be her end, she was glad that it was going to be that glorious. "Feel the wrath of the Queen of all Saiyans!" She pushed out a blast that had as much energy as she could give and yet when it hit the beam of the man and the woman, it was like she had hit a brick wall. It wouldn't even budge their power. She gave it everything she had until she and Fenn were consumed by the light.

Bulma watched the explosion from a pretty safe distance. She wasn't going to run. She certainly didn't need to. When the dust was settled, she knew she had survived yet another tough spot. "Well done, 17 and 18."

The man and woman flew down in front of her and removed their masks to reveal their beautiful and handsome faces. 17, the brother, spoke. "Do you want us to go finish them off?"

Bulma thought carefully about Fenn. She did see him as a threat, but she had taken so much away from Cellena and she did love her mother. She thought she deserved some bit of happiness. As long as Cellena retired remotely soon, everything would be fine. She would show compassion for the mother that she loved. "Leave them be. Now where's my son?"

"On the ship," 18 said. "He's really annoying. He thinks he's in charge."

Bulma chuckled. "He certainly is like me and his father." Bulma held her necklace tight. "But still, he followed my instructions well. You all did." Bulma was near tears. If it wasn't for that enchanted necklace that Babidi had given her, she would have lost hope a long time ago. "Grab Fenn and Cellena's body. They're coming with us. Take me to my son."

It had been years since she had seen her darling boy and she missed him so very much! She anxiously followed 17 and 18 to the ship that was created with Capsule Corp technology, but it looked alien to disguise their affiliation to Bulma. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she heard his voice.

"Mother!"

When she saw his eyes, she made a run for it. "Trunks!" She outstretched her arms and held him tight for a big hug. He looked a lot like his father, but she was also reminded of her own father who was murdered when she was only a child. "I've missed you so much!"

Trunks was excited to see his mother. He thought about being reunited with her constantly. "Is it time for me to come home yet?"

"Not yet." Bulma pinched his soft cheeks. He was so handsome that her heart could hardly stand it. His father didn't even know he existed and he wasn't ready to know either. "When you come to earth, I want to make sure that your legacy won't be jeapordized. You will be king one day!"

Trunks' eyes fell to a bloodied yet beautiful woman. "Who is she?"

Bulma smiled happily and proudly. "I'm proud to introduce your grandmother, the queen."

17 and 18 dropped Fenn and Cellena on the ground so Trunks could walk over to his grandmother's near dying corpse for a proper greeting. He brushed her dirtied hair out of her face and stroked it, not caring too much about her blood on his fingers. "She pretty."

"Very pretty." Bulma had tears in her eyes. She never believed he'd get a chance to meet her. She wanted him to know Cellena, because she loved her so much. "But I have something very important to tell you, Trunks."

He turned around and walked back over to his mother. "I'm listening."

"Your grandmother has a very beautiful daughter named Cerina. She looks a lot like her and she's mated to someone very strong. One day, she's going to have children and those children won't be your friends, Trunks. They're going to be your rivals. They'll be your enemies."

"I don't understand."

Bulma pointed her finger in her son's faced as a warning. "If any of her children ever try to take your place as ruler of this universe, I want you to kill them, Trunks. I want you to kill every single one of them. Do you understand?"

He nodded and then a full smirk came to his face. "Yes, Mother. I'll kill them with pleasure."

"Twunks…?" said a very tiny voice.

Bulma's eyes slowly widened. "She's awake?"

Trunks nodded. "It's hard to keep her down. She's got too much energy."

Bulma tried to be calm and even emotionless when it came to her. She had to remind herself to constantly think of her as a weapon, but sometimes, she just wanted to hold her little girl. "Trunks, go get your little sister."

He nodded and ran into the ship to go grab her. He had been taking care of her instead of their mother, and he knew it wasn't his mother's fault. It was everyone else who was trying to take his birthright away from him. Through his and his sister's magnificent power, they would be able to take back what belonged to him.

When Bulma saw her chubby baby girl, her heart leapt with joy. She could sense how powerful she was. "Is she out of control?"

Trunks shook his head and bounced her on his hip. "She's doing fine, Mom. I've got her under control."

Bulma took her little girl from her son and bounced her a little bit. Her lips quievered a little bit like she was about to cry, but Bulma shushed her gently and the little girl obeyed. Bulma hadn't really spent any time with the girl and she couldn't afford to either. She looked a lot like her, but she didn't know if she would grow up resembling her father at all. No one could know that she had Broly's child until Trunks was king. "It's alright, my girl." She kissed her cheek. "If everyone else fails, you will be our secret weapon. You're strong enough to kill everyone in our way. Aren't you?"

Bulma rubbed her nose against her baby girl's and she giggled happily. "Yes you are! You'll slaughter them all!" She kissed her cheek. "My precious baby girl."

To Be Continued…


	45. Chapter 45: Welcome Back

**Q:** How did Bulma survive having sex with Broly when he hurts Cerina sometimes?

**A:** You don't need to have sex with someone to have their baby. Remember when Bulma asked for Broly's DNA and he said, "You didn't get enough the first time?" He was referring to a sperm donation he made for her "Weapon".

**Q:** Will you involve Future Trunks?

**A:** Nope.

Chapter 45

I do not own DBZ

Cellena wearily opened her eyes. She was incredibly weak. Her arms were especially sore. Then she realized that she had been hanging up from them and she didn't know for how long. She looked up and saw that there were energy shackles on her arms. _'Where am I?'_

She remembered the events that led her there. Bulma tried to escape and she was protecting Fenn in the blast. She turned her head and saw that Fenn was strung up behind her. Bulma was sitting on a bench with her hands shackled. "Fenn? Bulma?"

Fenn slowly began to open his eyes, but he was barely responsive. Bulma was wide awake. "Cellena!"

"Where are we?"

"We're on one of Cooler's planets. He took us prisoner."

Cellena took a deep breath. She had been captured before during the Tuffle War and she was much weaker back then. She just had to make some kind of plan. "Why didn't he just kill us?"

Bulma braced herself for Cellena's wrath. "I struck a deal. I agreed to give him a stronger body and better technology if he let you and Fenn live."

Cellena rolled her eyes. "You should have let him kill us." _'We could have taken Cooler before, but if Bulma made him stronger, he's probably going to be a problem.' _ "Wake him up."

Bulma stood up and cautiously shook Fenn until he started blinking a few times. "Fenn."

He took a deep breath. "Where are we?"

"Cooler's ship."

Fenn growled in her face. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"This isn't my fault!" she yelled.

"We couldn't sense those fighters' energy. Those things were androids, just like the ones that wanted to kill Cerina all of the time! Am I supposed to believe that Cooler's androids have nothing to do with you?" It made perfect sense to Fenn if Bulma was in league with Gero. She was the only person who really hated Cerina, besides anyone who had a grudge against her parents or the people they arrested. Not everyone knew how much she hated Cerina, but Fenn always knew that Bulma was jealous.

"I don't make androids. The Red Ribbon Army did, but I basically killed everyone except for Dr. Gero. And he's not the only person who can create an android. There are a lot of scientists in this universe." Bulma almost started sweating, but she was sure she could keep getting out of Fenn's logic. "And just so you know, Cooler appears to have spies living on earth and feeding him information."

"We need to figure out how to get off this planet, not fight each other to death," Cellena scolded. "Honestly! Don't be such children at a time like this."

Fenn was not pleased, but Cellena perhaps had a point. "Bulma, can you get us out of these?"

"Our shackles are rigged. If I get off one, then the others will blow."

"It probably won't kill us."

"It'll blow the energy it's been sucking from you for about a week. It's not worth the risk."

"We can't stay here," Cellena said. "We have to save Cerina. We've wasted too much time already."

"You should have just killed Bulma on earth," Fenn mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Cellena snapped. "Do not forget your place!"

"I'm in a prison cell strung up with the reasons why I'm strung up, so I very well can't forget my place!" he yelled.

Bulma's eyes bucked. _ 'Is this fool trying to get himself killed?'_ "Cellena is your queen. Don't speak to her like that."

"I'm sorry, your highness, but maybe you need someone to call you out on your crap!"

"That isn't your place either!" she snapped. "All you are is my daughter's friend. You're not a general. You're not even in charge of the Task Force anymore. You're just a boy—"

"Who helped you transform into a Super Saiyan."

Cellena was silenced.

"I was kind of in and out of it," Fenn said with a smirk. "So what exactly is my place, Cellena? Because I've seemed to have found a special place in your heart."

"Shut up!" She needed to think. Bulma and Fenn were being distractions. She needed a clear head. "If we can't disable the shackles one at a time, then we have to overload the system."

"Do we have enough energy between the three of us?" Bulma asked.

"Of course we do," Cellena said. "I doubt this place is equipped for two Super Saiyans." Cellena looked around. The energy draining equipment looked pretty up to date, but the facility was old. "Why would our greatest enemy keep us here? It doesn't make sense."

Bulma kept her mouth shut, but she knew. _ 'I struck a deal with Cooler, alright. In exchange for making it seem like he had kidnapped me during my exile, I would restore his body. Fenn really messed him up. He was missing limbs. He wasn't a threat to anyone. He gladly accepted my offer. But he knew we'd want to escape, so he put us here where he didn't care if it got destroyed or if his people were killed.' _"There's something else you should know."

"What?" Fenn asked angrily.

"I smuggled a distress signal out to Vegeta's ship."

"That's great!" Cellena said.

"He's not strong enough to make a difference," Fenn said.

"He's my son!" Cellena snapped. "He'll be a Super Saiyan. Don't doubt him."

"He didn't respond to it," Bulma said. "I don't know if he will. He was so focused on training when he left." Bulma was actually very worried. "What if he got hit by an asteroid or his planet exploded or his ship ran out of fuel? I want to make sure he's okay…"

"You know he killed your boyfriend?" Fenn asked.

"I know!" A tear slipped from Bulma's eye. "He's terrible, but I've always loved him. We've been through so much together. He doesn't even know about Trunks…"

"And he can't," Cellena said. "No one else can know," she pleaded to Fenn.

"I won't tell anyone else, but what about your law for Saiyans to stay away from humans? Will you punish Bulma and your son or will you have a double standard?"

Cellena had been thinking about getting rid of the law, but she just didn't know yet. "That's a conversation for another day. Right now, we have to find the strength within ourselves to transform into Super Saiyans, and we have to do it together."

He smirked. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

She rolled her eyes. "On the count of three. One…Two…" Cellena took a deep breath. She had only turned once. She wasn't sure if she could easily access it, but she had to in order to save the lives of the people she cared about. "Three!"

Bulma shielded her eyes as everything in the room grew bright. As the two of them transformed and released everything that they had, Bulma began to think back to the rare time that she got to spend with her son and daughter.

"_When can I meet my father?" Trunks asked full of hope._

_Bulma placed her hand on his small shoulder for comfort. "Not yet, Trunks. He's not ready yet. There are people in the way."_

_He frowned. All he wanted was his family to be together. Being raised by two killer androids wasn't the worst thing in the world, but they were incapable of caring about him. They were programed not to kill him, but that didn't mean they would ever love him like his mother and father. "When can we be together?"_

"_When I know you can be king, Trunks. We have to make sure that your father picks me as queen." Bulma knew that she could pull it off, but she had to deal with her most current rival. "But even if that doesn't happen, I swear you'll be king one day. I promise you that my blood will sit on the Saiyan throne."_

_Her baby girl began to become restless in her arms, so she rocked her back and forth. "My little weapon…"_

"_I named her," Trunks said. "I know I'm not supposed to, but—""_

"_Don't tell me, Trunks." She tried not to think of her little hands and feet or her adorable feet. "I can't think of her as anything else than a weapon. No one can know about her and I don't doubt that Kara will eventually dig inside my mind. If everything fails, I need her protected. I need you to protect her."_

"_I will. I'm her brother. Of course I'll protect her."_

"_Not just because she's your sister, Trunks. She wasn't born with a power level as high and unstable as her father's, but I've tested her and I know she's a game changer, Trunks. You and she both are." Half Saiyans weren't necessarily stronger or more capable than a full blooded Saiyan, but it was easier for them to tap into their power. But it wasn't just any kind of half breed. It had to be human blood in their veins. "I need you to train with 17 and 18 and become a Super Saiyan as fast as you can, and you train your sister until she's one too. If I should ever fail, you make your own plans. I know you're a smart boy." She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."_

_He smiled and hugged his mother. "I love you too."_

"_I know." She smirked. "That's how I know you won't fail me."_

The room began to shake as the equipment began sparking and catching on fire. Bulma's shackles began sucking her energy as well and she screamed from the pain, but she had to hold out until Fenn and Cellena got them out of there. And in a couple of more seconds, the entire complex went up in flames.

Bulma, Cellena, and Fenn flew away with what little energy they had left, but they collapsed on the ground very soon. They were all tapped. "We have to find a space ship," Cellena said.

"And why would you need one of those?" asked Cooler from behind. "You're all going to die here."

Fenn and Cellena both turned around and saw that Cooler looked completely different. He was in his previous form, but his body was completely metal. "You did this?" Cellena asked Bulma.

"I might have overdone it a little bit…" She was glaring at Cooler. Killing them all was not part of their deal! "You said you'd let us go," she seethed.

"And you trusted me?" he laughed. "I thought you were smarter than that, Bulma."

Fenn was beginning to feel conflicted. It just fit that Bulma was behind everything, but it certainly did seem like Bulma and Cooler had a history together. It seemed like her story was checking out. _'But I still don't trust her.'_

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stand down." Cellena wearily rose to her feet, but she was not going to just sit still while he murdered them all. "Fenn was a Super Saiyan and easily destroyed you last time. I'm also a Super Saiyan, Cooler. You're outmatched."

"And you're outclassed, Cellena." He whipped his tail back and forth from excitement. "I'll be more than a match for the two of you, especially in your weakened condition."

Fenn and Bulma both got up on their feet. "Take cover," Fenn warned Bulma.

She nodded and found some nice rocks to hide behind. She would be no help to them and she wasn't sure if she'd actually have to run for her life. _'Cooler! I should have known that I couldn't trust you. If you think you're going to kill me, then you've got another thing coming!'_

"Shall we begin?" Cooler asked.

Cellena looked to Fenn. Once again they had to face Cooler with impossible odds. If there was a deeper level of Super Saiyan to reach, they certainly weren't ready for it. Success seemed hopeless. But neither of them was willing to just sit and die! "Come at us!"

* * *

><p>Kakarot began to scream in horrible pain. He had pushed himself for months, trained as high as the gravity chamber would allow with toys that Bell had created, and meditated alone on the most remote locations on the planet, but it was still hell trying to reach Super Saiyan 3. If he had some more time in the extreme conditions of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he was certain he could do it. But it was proving to be impossible.<p>

"No!" He grunted and pushed himself harder. "Impossible is an excuse for weaklings!" Deep inside of him, he knew he had the power. _'If Goku can do it, so can I!'_

* * *

><p>Kara was training with her niece and nephew when she felt the ground begin to shake. She immediately knew who it was and came to a halt. "Kakarot?"<p>

"No way!" Fasha said. "There's no way he can generate that much energy!"

"Uncle Kakarot is that strong?" Tora was disbelief. "Is that much power even possible?"

Kara shook her head. "Not right now." Kara knew what she had to do and flew off to go find her brother, but Tora and Fasha didn't want to be left behind and followed after her as well.

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Soko's graceful composure failed her and she fell to the ground. She, Bell, and Arti were fighting Raditz in his Super Saiyan state, and they weren't much of a match for him. She actually found Raditz's new power to be quite exciting, but she kept things completely professional considering that he was already mated and she was still hoping to have Fenn to herself. But whatever energy was being emitted was more powerful than anything she had ever felt.<p>

"It's my brother…" Raditz was in awe of his little brother, but he also sensed that there was great danger. "It's unstable. I don't think he can handle this much power."

"Doesn't he have enough sense to stop?" Arti asked.

Soko and Raditz eyed each other before both saying at the same time, "No."

Raditz couldn't let his brother kill himself and blasted off as fast as possible to stop him from pushing himself to the breaking point.

* * *

><p>Kakarot could feel his potential deep inside of him. It was just incredibly difficult to get to it. But he had heard the stories of Super Saiyan 3. He knew it was possible. He had achieved it himself in another life. As long as he had Saiyan blood in his veins and a warrior spirit, he could gain the power that he needed in order to avenge his father and save his son and mate.<p>

But it hurt incredibly! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p>"Kakarot!" Kara, Fasha, and Tora were blown back by his terrible power and they were still many miles away from it. "You have to stop!" she said while reaching out to his mind. "Kakarot, please!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kakarot could practically feel his hair growing. His muscles were enlarging. His power level was rising. He was getting to where he needed to be. "I can do this!"<p>

Raditz appeared in front of his brother using Instant Transmission, but he was shocked by his power as soon as he got too close. _'His power is monstrous! But he's not ready for this kind of power. He's pushing himself too far!' _"Kakarot, your body is not ready for this!"

Kakarot didn't want to hear it! He couldn't stop now that he was so close. And now that he was so far gone, he wasn't sure that he could stop.

"Kakarot!"

Kakarot's power level rose even higher and an electric bolt escaped from his body and hit Raditz. The shock was enough to blast Raditz out of the air and leave his body smoking on the ground.

* * *

><p>"We have to stop Kakarot!" Kara said.<p>

"What's the big deal?" Tora asked. "He wanted to go Super Saiyan 3. Goku did it. Kakarot should be able to do it too."

"As amazing as Kakarot is, he's not at that level. Kakarot is trying to do what Goku did in seven years in about seven months."

"No," Fasha said. "Kakarot just became a Super Saiyan. There's more than a ten year difference from when Goku first transformed and then reached Super Saiyan 3."

"But Kakarot has been trained by grandpa," Tora said stubbornly. "He's better than Goku!"

"It doesn't matter what we might think. Kakarot still isn't strong enough to reach Super Saiyan 3. If we don't stop him now, he's going to get himself killed."

* * *

><p>'<em>Everyone is depending on me!'<em> Kakarot thought to himself. _ 'Cerina is gone because I wasn't strong enough. My father is dead because I wasn't strong enough. I won't let Broly have my woman. I won't let my son be killed by that maniac! I know what I'm capable of. I have to reach this level. I have to get stronger!'_ "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kakarot was pushing himself so hard that blood began to seep from his pores as if they were drops of sweat. "Come on, Body! You have to hold up!"

"_Stop this, Kakarot!"_

Kakarot blinked hard. "Goku?" He was sure he heard him.

"_You have to stop this, Kakarot!"_ Goku had been trying to pull himself together ever since the battle with Broly, but a part of him was able to watch over his family. _ "Kakarot, this form is too much for you."_

Kakarot grunted angrily. "You did it. So can I!"

Goku smirked. _"I know better than anyone that you can, but it's not the same as when I transformed. When I became a Super Saiyan 3, I was dead. My body in Otherworld was different. It could sustain a whole lot more damage. Even after I had a better handle on Super Saiyan 3, I could still tell the difference when I was brought back to life."_

Kakarot heard what Goku was saying. It made perfect sense. He could feel his body tearing apart. "But I need this power!"

Goku placed his hand on Kakarot's shoulder. _"It's more important that you live for your family, Kakarot. Live for your children." _

His eyes widened. "Children?" Kakarot's overwhelming power came to an end and his hair instantly turned black and his golden aura faded. He couldn't reach Super Saiyan 3, not yet. With nothing left to give, he fell out of the sky. _ 'Cerina…'_

Goku grabbed his younger and much brasher self, who had knocked himself out. _"I really messed up right there! I kept Trunks' secret about being from the future and the child of Bulma and Vegeta and I screw up about Gohan." _Goku sighed. _ "But it's not like you don't deserve to know. I know I'd want to."_ Goku remembered when he first saw Goten. It was a chance most people wouldn't get to have and he was grateful for it.

"Goku!" Kara yelled excitedly. "You're alive!" She happily flew to her brother's doppelganger. "You saved Kakarot?"

"I guess so."

Fasha and Tora were in total shock to see their uncle floating unconscious in the air. "This is so weird!" Fasha said. "Goku is really there?"

Goku laughed. _"I keep forgetting that the rest of the family can't see me."_

"I haven't seen you in a while." Kara wiped her eyes. "I was scared I'd never get to see you again!"

"_I'm fine, Kara. It's Kakarot that needs some help now." He_ handed him off to Kara. _ "Raditz is hurt as well. Kakarot's power was completely unstable."_

"I know. He thinks he'll have to be a Super Saiyan 3 to save Cerina."

Goku crossed his arms and pondered. _"No. He needs more power, but there are other options. There's fusion—"_

"It's not gonna happen."

Goku laughed. _ "Yeah, I know. But if everyone works together, they'll have enough energy to defeat Broly, exactly like I did the first time."_

Tora spotted his father. "I'm gonna go get dad."

Fasha was bored with not being able to see Goku and decided to follow after her brother.

"Goku…" Kara was facing a huge conflict and she needed things to be settled. "Do you think we should wish back our father? He's in hell and…Mom wants to see him again. We all do."

"_I don't know if I'm the right person to ask_." Goku did want to see Bardock again himself. _"We used the dragonballs over and over. We depended on them and it got us out of a lot of tough spots, but we overused them as well. It certainly wouldn't hurt having our father back to help Kakarot. None of you are up to his level yet."_

"Do you regret using the dragonballs considering all of the damage they did?"

Goku thought about it. _"No. We did what we felt was right. Problems arise and you have to face them one at a time. I've made mistakes. We all do, but as long as you do what's in your heart, don't have any regrets. I know it's hard to keep the future from effecting you when you can see the future, but don't dwell and what you can't control, Kara. You're not in this alone. So what is your heart telling you?"_

Her lips began to quiver. She tried to accept what had happened. She thought that would make her strong and brave. But she was a little girl who missed her father. "I want to see Papa again!" She hugged onto Goku's leg and cried. She thought she was being selfish. She knew that her mother's life was at risk.

Goku patted Cerina on the head. _"I don't mean to speak badly about myself, but Kakarot can't do it alone. Father can help."_

She slowly nodded. _ 'I'll get to see him again…'_

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhh!" Cellena was knocked down on the ground again. She couldn't even transform into Super Saiyan anymore. She had a couple of cracked ribs and she had lost a lot of blood. She could barely keep her eyes open, but she most certainly couldn't get back up.<p>

"Cellena, hold on." Fenn's entire body was trembling. He didn't have much energy left, but he couldn't stop unless he was dead. "We'll win somehow."

Cooler laughed. He was merely toying with Cellena and Fenn. And once he had killed them, he planned on destroying Bulma as well. "I can't be defeated now. My body is too powerful."

Fenn hadn't made a dent in him yet._ 'But I've got to win!'_ Fenn decided to power up one more time and charged Cooler with all he had left. "Die—"

Cooler caught Fenn by his neck. "I'm going to enjoy doing this!" Fenn kicked and punched Cooler, but there was nothing he could do to break free, which made Cooler laugh all the more. "Goodbye!" Cooler's grip increased and Fenn let out a horrifying scream.

"Noooo!" Cellena screamed.

Cooler rejoiced in Fenn's downfall so much that his guard was completely dropped when a foot was rammed into his face. He let go of Fenn and ended up a several hundred feet away crashed into a rock.

Fenn looked up and blinked a few times. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. "Prince Vegeta?"

Cellena opened her eyes at the sound of her son's name. She could feel his energy but she could barely believe it. "My son…" She smiled. "You've ascended?"

Bulma was watching safely, but she ran for Vegeta as soon as she saw him. She had been so worried about him ever since she left and she doubted if she'd ever see him again. Seeing their son made her realize how much she missed him. "Vegeta!"

He looked up just in time to see her rush into his arms. It was no time for her to be so emotional and embarrass him! But, he was glad to see her again. He was concerned if someone had killed her. "Don't do this, Woman."

She let go of him and backed away. "I'm so glad you got our distress signal."

"Of course I did." Vegeta considered not coming. He didn't know that his mother and Fenn were in danger along with Bulma. "Calm yourself, Woman. I need you to take my mother back to earth."

"What?!" she shrieked. "You can't face Cooler on your own."

"Don't underestimate me," he said irritated.

"It's not that!" she snapped. "I love you and I don't want you to get hurt!"

Vegeta was taken aback by that. They had been at such an odd place lately. He was into Azumi and he couldn't deny their instant connection, but he had a lot of history with Bulma and he wasn't ready to let her go. In a lot of ways, he was still obsessed with her. He had just been focusing on being angry at her. But he had heard through the grape vine that Bulma was being taken by his mother and Fenn to be executed and that unsettled him. He even thought about stopping it, but he was too proud. Now that he was with her again…Things were different. Whether she ended up his queen or not didn't matter. He just wanted to protect her.

"Bulma, take this." He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a capsule. "This is a spaceship. Bring my mother home."

"She'll be so angry! What about Cerina? We should leave herr to find her. Going home will—"

"She'll miss the battle, which means the queen will survive it." Vegeta gave up his right to be king after his father's death. His mother was meant to rule and he intended on making sure she was around to do that.

"She wants to save her daughter." Bulma was conflicted. She did want Vegeta to be king, but she did not want Cellena to die. "She might not forgive me."

"Do this for me," Vegeta pleaded while looking into Bulma's eyes. "Save my mother's life, Bulma. Save your queen."

Bulma looked back to Cellena. She had fallen out of consciousness. She desperately needed medical attention. Something had to be done. "I'll do it." Bulma quickly kissed Vegeta's lips. "I always knew you could become a Super Saiyan."

He smirked. "I am the true prince."

"That you are." She ran to grab Cellena's body so she could make her escape. Cooler was not going to kill her, and Bulma had the upmost faith that Vegeta would find a way to survive. She just wasn't sure about Fenn. _ 'We'll see what happens to you.'_

Vegeta had some peace of mind with his mother and Bulma out of the way. "He's coming back," he warned Fenn. "Will you let yourself look completely pathetic, or will you get up?"

Fenn wasn't sure if the older Saiyan had managed to surpass him in power, but Vegeta clearly had the upper hand right then and there. He didn't like it. "I'll fight." He struggled to stand and his entire body was shaking, but he couldn't let himself be seen as weak. Fenn had glorious plans and whether Vegeta knew or understood it or not, Fenn was his rival.

Cooler came back to the battlefield quite crossed, but still feeling overconfident in his abilities. "Well, it looks like Prince Vegeta finally became relevant again."

Vegeta grunted and clenched his fists tightly. "You time has come, Cooler. I'll put an end to your family and your empire."

"Who do you think I am?" Cooler asked. "I am not as weak as Frieza. I've been completely reborn!"

"We'll just see about that!" Vegeta charged Cooler and they were pretty much the same speed, but every time Vegeta landed a punch, there wasn't much of an effect. Vegeta could take Cooler's punches, but Vegeta's strength was proving to be worthless against Cooler's body.

"Bulma has made me indestructible," Cooler said. "She's quite the genius!"

Vegeta's eyes bucked. _'Why would that fool make him this powerful?' _But then he laughed. "You're nothing but a warm up. I don t care what this woman has done to you, Cooler, but you're still a weakling!"

That's big talk from someone who can't even put a dent in me."

'_He's right,'_ Fenn thought to himself. _'If we don't find a way to crack through his armor, we're screwed! If only I could find a way to use Cerina' technique. I don't have enough energy to finish off Cooler, but if I can manage to weaken him, Vegeta will stand a fighting chance!'_

* * *

><p>Bulma carried Cellena far across the planet where she could blast off safely without Cooler blasting the ship before they got away. She felt terrible about leaving Vegeta without properly patching things up and she knew how angry Cellena would be, but she did want Cellena to live.<p>

She strapped her down to a chair and began punching in the quardinates to make it back to earth, completely free of any charges of being involved with Broly and King Vegeta's death. "Hold on, Cellena. I'll get you somewhere safe."

'_And once I'm back home, I'll take care of Muzina, and then I'll start making plans to make Trunks, Vegeta, and I a family.'_

* * *

><p>As Vegeta was beginning to wear down, Cooler got in a great punch in the Prince's young face and he fell to the ground with blood spewing out of his nose. Vegeta quickly got back up, but he knew he was in a very impossible situation. <em>'Blast! His body it just too powerful! What is it made out of?'<em>

Vegeta saw Fenn beginning to get up and approach the laughing Cooler from behind. No doubt the fool was cocky and wasn't paying Fenn any mind. _ 'Hopefully you have something up your sleeve, Boy!'_

Fenn quickly and quietly charged Cooler from behind and wrapped his arms around him, placing his hand right on Cooler's chest. Cooler reached behind Fenn to get the filthy Saiyan off of him, but he was having a difficult time getting him off. Fenn was determined to hold on until he could perform Cerina's famed technique. It was difficult piercing through his metallic body, but he was Fenn! He was brave, and strong, and a prodigy. Most importantly, he never gave up on himself and he would not accept failure.

"Die!" Cooler's energy exploded from all around him and sent Fenn's smoking body off, but it wasn't enough to break the boy's concentration. He had placed some of his energy inside of Cooler and after a few seconds of agonizing pain on the ground, Fenn exploded the power right through him. "Ahhh!"

"Now!" Fenn wearily yelled to Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked. _'I hate to acknowledge him, but he truly is talented._' Vegeta powered up and charged Cooler at top speed. "It's time to know your place!" With all of his might, he was able to blast his body straight through the tyrant until his body was merely pieces exploded all across the ground. Vegeta's landing was not graceful and he stumbled and rolled on the ground for a while before popping back up to see the disgraced ruler as bits and pieces. "It looks like you've lost."

"Not yet…" Fenn was holding his side where he was in an extreme amount of pain. He was honestly about to pass out, but he had to make sure that Cooler was finally going to die. "We were going to keep Cooler alive to lure out his father, but that backfired big time. We need to make sure he doesn't send anymore killer androids after us."

Vegeta cocked his brow. "Androids?"

"It's a long story," Fenn said. "I left him in pieces last time. This time, I don't want there to be anything left." Fenn began blasting what was left of Cooler, and Vegeta did as well. But once Cooler's heart was pierced, he was gone. But just to make sure, Vegeta made sure to crush his brain with his size nine, white boots.

"You're a decent subordinate," Vegeta said to Fenn.

Fenn laughed bitterly. "Is that supposed to be a compliment, your highness?"

"Any recognition from me is a compliment, Peasant. Enjoy that it's positive recognition. You might even find a place working for me."

Fenn was a little surprised that Vegeta could acknowledge his greatness, but it's not like he didn't deserve it. "I'm still working for your sister, but thank you, your highness. I'm deeply honored."

Vegeta was shocked that Fenn rejected his offer. He figured there had to be more to it. "You know my sister is mated to one of your friends?" he asked suspiciously.

Fenn chuckled to himself. "Believe me, my prince; I'm not after your sister."

Vegeta was suddenly very suspicious of Fenn. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Fenn would want to work for Cerina over him. And he also knew that Fenn was once madly in love with her, because of what he and Bulma did to Fenn. Cerina was in his nose. Vegeta knew what it was like to want a woman for no other reason other than it being what your body wanted. It was raw. Natural.

Vegeta didn't trust him. "Let's see if there are any healing tanks still intact. We'll have to be at our full strength if we expect to save Cerina."

Fenn noded. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the day has finally come," Raditz said to his family who was all gathered around him outside of his home. "Kara, we can still change our mind if you give us a great reason."<p>

She looked to her mother, who wasn't paying her any attention. Colleen was looking at the dragonballs and anticipating seeing her beloved Bardock again. Kara could see into her mother's heart and she knew how much she loved him and missed him. "We can go ahead and do it…"

Kakarot was standing quietly with his arms crossed. He was still disappointed that he could breach Super Saiyan 3. He didn't have enough power and he couldn't push far enough even if he did. It was different than the other transformations. It required time and practice. It couldn't just burst out of you.

He was going to accept that they needed his father, because his son's life was at stake. "Let's get this over with."

Kara saw that Goku was watching from afar. "Wait a second!" Kara ran smiling at her brother. "Did you want to see Shenron?"

_"It's always an amazing sight!"_ Goku grinned. _"You'll be surprised how big he is."_

"Goku, if you're connected to the dragon, then what will happen after we make our wish and the dragonballs are turned to stone?"

_"Gosh, I never thought about that!"_

"He'll probably be disconnected from our world," Kakarot said while walking over to them.

Kara's lip quievered miserably. "But you can come back, can't you?"

Goku wasn't sure what to say, so he turned to his younger and much more brilliant self. "I'm sure when the dragonballs come back, you can come too."

Goku smirked. "I thought you didn't want me here."

"Well, you did save my skin twice and you helped me save my dad. I figure you've earned your keep at least for a little while."

That made Goku feel great. He had enemies, but it was strange having himself hate him so. But he stuck around because he enjoyed being with his family and he knew that they needed him. Maybe Goku needed them too. _"Fight hard. I know you can defeat Broly."_

Kakarot smirked. "We've done it before, right?" The two of them chuckled, but then Kakarot had something serious to ask, something that had been bothering him. "Before I passed out when I was trying to reach Super Saiyan 3, you said that I had to live for my children. Plural."

Goku looked puzzled.

"It means more than one, Goku. You implied that I have more than one son. Did Father tell you that I'd have other children?"

Goku's eyes slowly began to buck.

"I see girls," Kara said quickly. When she saw Kakarot's eyes widen with sudden pride, she began to feel guilty. She just wanted to clear Goku and keep Gohan a secret, but then she started to get one of her feelings. She closed her eyes and laughed. "One of them has you wrapped around her little finger!" It actually was true!

"What?!" Kakarot started blushing. "No way! I'm not gonna be like that." He didn't want to hear about children before, but it wasn't so bad now. But he had to know one thing in order to be glad about Kara's visions. "Cerina is the mother?"

Kara was stunned that he would even ask. But since he did, she thought about it and realized that she didn't see a mother. She just saw two pretty girls. "I'm sure we can save Cerina, Kakarot. Why would I have a vision about it if it weren't possible?"

"Hey!" Fasha yelled impatiently. "I want to see the dragon!"

"We had better go." Kara flew into Goku's arms and hugged him tight. "I wish you could stay with us forever! I'm scared I'll never see you again."

"Don't worry, Kara." Goku wore his signature grin. "Maybe I'll even find a world where I can eat!"

"Then I really don't expect you to see you again," Kakarot teased.

Goku laughed and reached out his hand toward his younger self. "Take care of your family, Kakarot."

Kakarot didn't hate Goku as much as he used to. Maybe it was because he wasn't so intimidated by his legacy now that he was so young and already so powerful. And maybe it was because he was saved by himself, so he knew how awesome he truly was. "See ya around." He took Goku's hand and shook it as their final goodbye.

Tora and Fasha were so excited! They heard so many stories about Shrenron. They even conspired about finding the dragonballs themselves so they could make a wish. It was a good thing that they waited. Their grandmother would have killed them.

"It's time to bring back your father…" Colleen said happily and quietly, almost like a whispered prayer on the lips of a child. "Do it."

"Eternal Dragon!" Raditz yelled. "By your name, I summon you forth, Shenron!"

The dragon balls began to blink brightly over and over again and the family waited quietly and in awe as large bolts of electricity shot up through the sky and surrounded the area until it began to form into a large dragon. The day became night quicker than any storm they had ever seen. And when the light subsided, the famed dragon was there.

"That's pretty cool," Summer admitted.

"You wouldn't have a life this interesting if you married a human," Radtiz said.

"Yeah," she mumbled, "but it might be safer."

"What is your wish?" the dragon asked impatiently.

Colleen took a deep breath. "We wish for you to bring my mate, Bardock, back to life!"

His eyes began to glow bright red. "Your wish is granted."

The family looked around, but they didn't see their father. They figured the dragon must have been taking a while, but Shenron transformed into a bright light and separated into the seven dragonballs that spread across the entire earth. They all assumed he would just pop up in front of them all. But after a while, they became worried.

"Hey…" Kakarot eyes began to widen. "Dad's body…"

Raditz's eyes became huge and he screamed. "We buried him!"

They didn't know if they were going to wish him back, and they did decide to lay him to rest. They heard stories about people coming back, and they appeared. They just assumed he'd be teleported to them all. But once they realized that his body was buried alive, they all screamed and started running toward his grave stone not too far from their house.

They got on their hands and knees and began to dig with their hands. Fasha was completely frantic, especially when a hand punched right through the ground and missed her head by an inch. "Ahhhhh!"

The other children and Summer also freaked out and backed away, but the boys continued pulling dirt away to save their father. In a few seconds, another hand came through and then his head came next.

"Grandpa!" The twins attacked him with hugs before he could get in a good gasp of air.

Kara began to wipe her eyes, but she was so overcome with emotion and exploded all over him. "Papa!"

Bardock's mind was racing. One moment, he was in hell. The next, he was back with his family. Hell was no picnic. It wasn't as bad as what he probably deserved, but he knew that he shouldn't have been reunited with his family. "Why am I back?" He crawled out of his grave that was not recently disturbed. He must have been dead for a while.

Colleen grabbed the back of his head and quickly kissed his lips. "Can't you just be happy for five seconds to be back with me?"

"I am happy." He smiled. He knew there were consequences for what they had done, and he was sure he was going to scream a lot for it, but he took a second to really look at his family and be grateful to see his mate, his children, and his grandchildren. He was even grateful to see Summer. "I am glad to see all of you…"

He began to cough. He got out of his grave at a good speed, but he was covered in dirt and wanted something in his system. "I need a drink of water." His eyes made contact with Colleen. "I need to speak with your mother alone."

Colleen nodded and walked back to the house with Bardock. She knew she was going to hear it, but she was ecstatic to have him back. _'I can hold him again.'_ She got a big cup and poured him a glass of water out of the faucet and handed it to him. "Water."

Bardock took the glass from her and gulped it all down in on sip, but his eyes never left Colly. "You shouldn't have wished me back." He slammed the glass on the counter, shattering it to pieces. "I told you about the risk, Colly!"

Colleen shrugged. "You're more important than my life, Bardock."

"Colly, our boys need you!" He couldn't properly tell her his frustrations without becoming too emotional. Of course he didn't want to one day face losing her the way she had to lose him. "You hold this family together. Now you expect me to—"

"Live without me one day? Yes." She fought so hard to get used to idea of him being gone, but it was hell. "It was selfish of me, but I know that our boys need you. Kakarot needs your help to save his mate and our grandson—Gohan's little brother. Please."

That much information was quite a shock to his mind. He certainly didn't know that Gohan was having another brother any time soon, but it must have been the child that Baba prophesied about. "What happened to Cerina?"

"She left with Broly. She pretended to kill Kakarot so he wouldn't. Broly is obsessed with her, but she's pregnant with a son that will share Kakarot's face—your face." She touched his cheek and smiled. She had missed looking at him so much. "When he's born, Broly will be mad with rage and destroy them both."

Bardock rubbed his face and took a deep sigh. He was so pissed at himself and overwhelmed. "I was wrong. I suggested that Cellena limited Cerina's power because I had a vision of her killing with Broly. I thought she killed Kakarot! I completely screwed this up. I messed up Cerina."

Colleen remembered when Bardock came to her and talked about Cerina. It seemed for a split second that Bardock was even willing to let King Vegeta kill her in order to keep their boy safe. She was the one that didn't want to jump to conclusions. "She turned out alright."

Bardock was actually a little relieved to see that not everything worked out like he thought, but he did feel a little bit more powerless than he did before. "And if my vision is right about you dying because of what happened?"

Colleen thought Bardock looked a little pitiful and she thought it was actually very cute. She wrapped her arms around him. "Then we'll just cherish what we have together. I'm not ready to lose you." Then she chuckled. "Besides, I haven't had sex in months."

Bardock chuckled himself. "Yeah, that was the worst part about hell."

The two of them began making out. He was covered in dirt and she could even taste it on his lips, but she didn't care. She had spent too many nights alone wanting him by her side again. She jumped into his arms and he sat her down on the counter. He really had missed her.

Kakarot came into the house accompanied by the rest of his family and began groaning in disgust. "Can you two chill for five minutes? Let's talk strategy before you two commence with…Whatever!"

Bardock and Colleen backed off of one another, but they desperately wanted to continue. But they would play nice in front of their children.

"Whoever is leaving has to leave by tomorrow if we wanna make sure we get to Cerina before Kakarot's son is born," Kara said.

Bardock looked at his willing crew and quickly made a decision. "Kakarot, Raditz, I, and Colleen will go."

"We wanna go!" Fasha cried in outrage.

"Yeah!" Tora yelled. "We can help!" Tora was so angry. He and his sister had worked so hard.

Summer saw her children turn to her with big doe eyes, but she was happy to disappoint them. "You're not going," Summer said fiercely.

Tora grunted angrily and turned to his father. He had never been so offended in his life. "Dad! Tell Mom that we're warriors. We have to go! This is our family's honor at stake!"

Raditz got a kick out of his young ones. They were powerful, way more powerful than he was at their age, but he wouldn't go against his mate. And honestly, Broly was too much for his kids. He was too much for him! "You two are benched. I'm sorry."

Fasha pouted and tugged on her mother's dress. "Mom—"

"I'm nervous about your father going. I'm not letting you two get hurt!"

Fasha and Tora thought their parents were being unfair and were underestimating their power. They might have been part human, and they might have been children, but they were still Saiyans! Fasha ran out of the house angry and her brother followed right after.

Summer was angry that they were being so disrespectful, but Kakarot grabbed her arm. "Summer, let them calm down." He knew what it was like not to want to be left out.

Kara was also disappointed, but she wasn't going to make a scene.

Bardock felt for them too, but he couldn't bother with their heartache. "How strong are you boys?"

"I'm a Super Saiyan," Raditz said with a smile.

Kakarot plastered Goku's signature grin on his face. "And I've ascended."

Bardock cocked his brow. "Already?"

"I am the amazing Kakarot."

"I suppose you are." Bardock smirked with pride at both his sons.

"I've caught up to you, Old Man." Kakarot was teasing, but also threatening his father at the same time.

Bardock felt a little bit uncomfortable. "I've been dead for a couple of months." He felt a little bit more comfortable using that excuse.

Kakarot's grin became a cocky smirk. "You've got more than twenty years on me and I was born with the lowest power level ever. What's your next excuse?"

"Cool it, Boys." Colleen slapped her son in the chest. "Focus."

A ring began to sound off.

"What's that?" Bardock asked.

Kakarot pulled a phone out of his pocket and looked at it. "Basila is trying to reach me. I've gotta take this." He walked outside so he could be alone.

Colleen smiled and shimmied her shoulders with pride. "Kakarot's been the acting ruler."

"Why?" Bardock asked kind of laughing nervously. _'Is Cellena alright?'_

"Because Prince Vegeta left the planet to become a Super Saiyan. He couldn't do it with all these distractions, meaning Bulma, Muzina, and his sudden obsession with surpassing Kakarot."

Bardock crossed his arms and nodded a few times while chuckling. He remembered the story quite well. "Good. He should be a Super Saiyan by now."

"Cellena left with Fenn to take care of Bulma. They think she might have had something to do with Broly."

"Bulma?" he shrieked angrily. _'I can't read her mind and I haven't seen her future. When I tried to see Broly, I was attacked by Babidi. Broly and Babidi have a connection to each other. Is it possible that they're all connected?!'_

"It looks like that didn't pan out," Kakarot said as he came through the door. He absolutely could not believe it! But he had other things to worry about. "Cellena is on her way home with Bulma now, who is currently in the clear. Vegeta wants her to miss the battle."

Bardock immediately put Bulma aside and thought of Cellena. _'She must be going through hell. She lost Vegeta and now she's lost her daughter? I know she would do anything to get her back, but she needs to lead.' _"She should stay out of it. If she's the acting ruler, we should keep her safe."

"Let's go home." Summer pulled on Raditz's arm. "I'm gonna pack you a bag and cook you a nice meal." She wanted to spend some time alone with him before he possibly gave up his life. And it wasn't just because she wanted to have sex with him. She was still a sentimental human and she wanted to hold him and just spend time with the man she loved.

Raditz wanted to ask his father about his Other World adventures, but he did want to spend time with his woman. He awkwardly waved goodbye as he left out with Summer.

Kakarot wanted to hear some of his father's stories, but he was extremely busy, especially if he had to leave to go save his mate and son in the morning. "I've gotta go to the castle. It's good to have you back."

Bardock nodded. A family dinner would have been nice, but he was used to spending time with only Kara and Colleen. "It's good to be back."

Kakarot nodded in respect and disappeared.

Kara wasn't disappointed. She wanted her father all to herself. "Goku came back, but he's gone now. Since the dragonballs aren't able to be used right now, he can't connect."

"That makes sense." Honestly, Bardock was just grateful that Goku was still alive. But he was glad to know that his family cared about him so much. He could sense Kara from the moment he came back. He finally sighed and outstretched his arms. "Just hug me, Kara. I don't mind."

She squealed and flew into his arms. "I missed you so much!"

He hugged his girl and kissed her forehead. "I won't be going anywhere for a long time." He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he didn't mind hugging her. But he didn't have to admit it out loud—not to Kara.

Kara would be without her mother and her father if they both went after Broly, so it was possible that they could die. Her brothers could also die. She would have her niece and nephew, but she didn't want her home to be empty. She would rather fight and die with them. "Why don't you want me to go?"

He truly believed in her power and potential, but she was different. "Because I want you to be safe and I know the people of earth will need you. You're like Goku. You're gonna be this planet's protector."

"But that's Kakarot job—"

Bardock shook his head. He didn't have a vision, but he could sense her destiny so strong. "Kakarot's gonna take orders from you someday."

She grinned hard. Kakarot already thought he was so impressive. She would love to put him in his place! She just didn't understand how.

"Give your mom and me some time," he said.

She nodded and gave her papa a final kiss before rushing outside. She knew good and well what they were about to do. "I'll go find Kakarot."

Bardock really did want to spend time with his children and grandchildren, but he often thought of his last moments and how he left things with Colleen. He let her into his mind and she saw how he really felt about her, and then he left her all alone. He would hate if she did that to him. He knew how much he sucked for doing that to her. "I don't want you to die for me." He gently caressed her cheek and gazed into her lovely dark eyes.

"But I'm willing." She took his hand and held it. She tried to see if she could feel their bond, but they were disconnected. It troubled her, but she was determined to never let go of him. "Now let me live for you and our children."

Bardock collided into the lips of his lover. It had been so long. He couldn't hold her, couldn't sleep with her, couldn't eat her meals, or even train with her. One of the most awful things about hell was how boring it was and that he had so much time to think about all the things he had lost. Well, he was determined not to lose Colleen and even if he did lose her, he would probably bring her back like she had done for him. He carried her off to their bedroom and made love to her and cherished her as he would every day until he couldn't.

* * *

><p>"Are you insane?!" Cellena screamed at Bulma. She was still very weak, but her lungs felt just fine. "Vegeta and Fenn let you kidnap me and carry me home?"<p>

"They don't want you to get hurt."

"How patronizing of them!" She clenched her fists tightly and grunted. "I am the queen, Bulma. The queen! I am a Super Saiyan. I can take care of myself and I can take care of my daughter. You punch in the coordinates to where Broly is keeping Cerina and you take me there right now!"

Bulma was intimidated, but she had to protect Cellena as well. It was her duty. "I know you always look out for your children, but it's your duty, as the queen, to look out for yourself so you can look out for your people. Things have been chaotic. Vegeta gave up his right to lead for you and the better of his people. He knew that he couldn't put his personal beef aside to properly do the job. Honor his wishes. Honor your mate."

"I'm trying to!" She had to do that by destroying Broly! It was all that she could do since she agreed to bring back Bardock over him.

Bulma grabbed Cellena's arms and looked into her eyes. "Trust that your son can avenge his father. I do."

Cellena was grunting to herself. She did not want to give up her personal vendetta. But they were right. She was supposed to lead the Saiyan Empire. There was never anyone more equipped for it than her. She had to have faith in her son to avenge his father. And as far as Cerina's safety, Kakarot and Fenn would see to it that she survived. "Fine. We'll return home and wait for their return."

* * *

><p>Kakarot and his family were gathered outside of the spaceship waiting to blast off. But they couldn't leave without giving proper goodbyes.<p>

"Everything you need is in the ship," Basila told Kakarot. "The coordinates are locked in, there's plenty of food, the gravity machine is in well condition, and there's a rejuvenation chamber."

"Thank you, Basila." Kakarot really appreciated how on top of things Basila always was. He could see why Cellena always kept her around. "Cellena will be home soon and everything can start to go back to normal."

Basila smiled. She missed her friend, but she knew that she would never be complete without her daughter. "Please bring Cerina home."

It felt good to know that he wasn't the only one who missed her. Cerina certainly was well loved on their planet. "I will."

Soko reached out her hand to Kakarot. "Good luck, Kakarot."

"Thanks, Soko." Kakarot grinned and shook her hand. "Keep this planet safe."

She smirked. "I'll do my best." She always believed she was the best Task Force leader anyway.

"Chin up," Raditz commanded his children, who were sniffling and struggling not to cry. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

It was Fasha who rushed into her father's arms crying. "Please don't die like grandpa did!"

Raditz was nervous about the battle. He barely survived the last one, but he desperately wanted to make it back home to his family. "I'm a lot tougher than that old man. I'll come back for you both."

Summer was a bucket of nerves, but she had cried and expressed her fears to Raditz the night before. She wasn't going to cause a scene in front of all those Saiyans. "Be careful."

He knew how much she wanted him to hold her and kiss her goodbye with passion and say a bunch of comforting mushy stuff, but he wasn't about to cause a scene. Besides, he was going to come back to their bed. He was determined. "I will."

"Mom," Kara said, "you'll have to deliver Cerina's baby."

Colleen suddenly felt overwhelmed. She had three children, so she knew what to do, but someone's little life was in her hands. "Okay."

"Look after the earth," Bardock ordered.

Kara nodded. "And you look after Mom."

Bardock was determined to make it back home alive for those he was leaving behind, and he was determined to bring back everyone. He had screwed things up with Cerina and Broly and he wasn't going to let her suffer for it anymore. "Do you have the cure?" Bardock asked Kakarot.

"Yep, and I'll shove it down her throat if I have to."

But when everything was all said and done and if they managed to pull everything off and save Cerina, they had to wonder if she would be the same loving girl she was or if she would be a coldblooded killer.

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** The epic battle is in the next chapter. Everyone VS Broly!


	46. Chapter 46: Hour of Desperation

**A/N: **It would seem that some of you are unaware that I am an actual author. I actually have four published books and created a publishing company called Ninja Dust Publishing. That's why my updates have been kind of all over the place lately. I'm super busy and until I can support myself as a full-time writer, I still have my day job to work through. Just thought I'd explain. BUT, please check out my author profile for more about me and what I do and if you like Dragonball Legends, I'm sure you'll enjoy some of my other titles. So check me out and spread the word!

**Q:** Will Cerina and Kakarot's son be named Goten?

**A:** You'll know by the end of the chapter.

**Q:** Are 17 and 18 stronger than the canon? Will we see 16?

**A:** 17 and 18 aren't really stronger, no. And I'm not sure about 16...

**Q:** How did Bulma test The Weapon?

**A:** Poking and proding, but nothing too outrageous.

**Q:** Will Cell look different?

**A:** I'm undecided at the moment, but it would make sense since he is made up of different parts, mostly Saiyan. If he stays the same, the question is, where will he get that green from...?

**Q:** Will Kara become the new Guardian of the Earth?

**A:** Well, it would seem like I'm strongly hinting at that...

Chapter 46

I do not own DBZ

Bardock was eating dinner with his boys and woman at the table. He was glad that he suggested bringing Colleen. Even if Broly managed to kill them, at least he'd have one last great meal. But something had been bothering him a great deal and it was making his ice cream less sweet. "I've been thinking about Bulma a lot lately. Everything fits about her having a role in this. I've gotta do something about her, regardless of what Cellena wants. I have to protect our family first."

"What about your buddy, Goku?" Kakarot asked sarcastically.

Bardock tried not to think about his innocent son. "He'll be gone for a year. And I do things he doesn't like all the time. You're the prince and a member of the Task Force."

"I'll take care of her myself." Kakarot was pleased to do it. "I've tried not to focus on her too much. I had to get stronger and you're right about how I need to hold things together in order to fight but..." Kakarot grunted and then laughed in hysterical anger. "I know that she's behind this! I know it in my bones."

Bardock was still a little apprehensive. "Fenn and Cellena followed a lead. I thought it didn't pan out and proved her innocence."

"A lack of evidence doesn't mean innocence," Raditz said. "I agree that she's the number one suspect. Kakarot has good instincts. I think we should follow them."

"Cellena, Cerina, and Vegeta will never agree to killing Bulma without some sort of evidence."

"We don't know what Cerina will be like after we cure her," Raditz said. "She may kill Bulma herself."

Kakarot winched. He did want his woman to agree to killing Bulma but he was concerned with how different she would be.

"It doesn't seem right," Bardock mumbled. Bulma was one of Goku's best friends and now Kakarot was planning on ending her.

"It's right for our family," Colleen said. "We don't have a choice."

"Then it's settled," Bardock said sadly.

"After Cerina is rescued, I'm going to do everything within my power to get Bulma Brief executed."

* * *

><p>Cerina placed her hand on her swollen stomach. She knew that any day, her child would be born. Part of her was terrified. What if the child looked exactly like Kakarot? The only way her child could be safe would be if it did belong to Broly. But what kind of person did that make her?<p>

"Are you hungry?" Broly asked his woman. They had just destroyed another village. That always seemed to give her an appetite.

"A little." She would have been flattered by the way he doted on her if she didn't feel like he did it to be controlling. "Why don't you go hunting and I'll bathe?"

"Sounds great."

Cellena flew to a waterfall where she usually bathed. She didn't like being in the homes of the people she had killed. Their ghosts were there to say such awful things and she needed some peace of mind.

She stripped naked, stepped on some rocks, and dumped her head under the rushing water. She needed to be distracted. She wanted to be alone without the voices.

"Please cover yourself, Woman," said the distinctive voice of her older brother.

She grunted in frustration and turned around to charge him. "Just leave me alone!"

Vegeta caught her arms and began to fight her off before she could claw his face off. "What is wrong with you?"

"You're not real!"

"Yes he is!" Fenn pleaded.

Cerina stopped and stared at the both of them. "You're really here?" She had wished that someone would come for her and that they would be strong enough to defeat Broly. She had imagined it, but it always proved to be false. But when she grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes, she knew he was real. Besides, why would she imagine Fenn and Vegeta together?

"What about Kakarot?" Cerina's eyes immediately welled up with tears and she began moaning in agony and shaking from fright. She was certain that she killed him and that's why she snapped.

"He's fine," Fenn said with a smile. "He's lagging behind—as usual—but he'll be here as soon as he can."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She was so grateful to hear that. She touched her chest because she was aching so badly. Finally, she had some relief! "I thought that I didn't kill him, but then I was scared that I did, and…"

"It's okay!" Fenn grabbed Cerina's shoulders to calm her down. "He's fine and when he gets here, we're gonna put an end to Broly once and for all."

Cerina was overcome with emotion and rushed into Fenn's arms, not caring about the fact that she wasn't clothed. Fenn was blushing incredibly hard. He had seen her body before while changing, but he certainly hadn't felt her like that. And despite the fact that he was in love with her mother, he couldn't help that he was also attracted to her. "Come on," he pushed her away. "Pull yourself together."

"And put some clothes on," Vegeta barked.

She wiped her eyes. "Of course." She put on a dress that she had made herself to accommodate her fully loaded stomach. "How are you two going to wait for Kakarot? What if Broly finds you?"

"I'll destroy him," Vegeta snipped.

"You're not strong enough," Cerina said. "How can anyone possibly be strong enough?"

"Your brother and I are Super Saiyans," Fenn said with a cocky smirk. "So is your mother, Raditz, and Kakarot. We can do this!"

She kept rubbing on her stomach. She just wanted her baby to survive. That's all she wanted. "I should go back to him. He'll wonder where I am."

Fenn quickly grabbed her wrist before she could turn away. "You could always stay with us," he told her. "You don't have to go back to him."

She pulled her arm away. "You don't know him." Cerina wouldn't let it be up for discussion and she flew away back toward their campsite before Fenn and Vegeta could safely come after her. Broly had already killed a creature that was similar to a wildebeest, but even larger and all black. Cerina watched him skin it and cook it for her. She didn't understand him. Sometimes, he was so completely insane. Other times, he was normal. Sometimes, he was even kind to her. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. She always felt like she was insane, ever since she killed her first victim.

After they ate, she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm. _'He's so calm with me now. I almost believe that he loves me. Would he really kill me if he found out that my son belongs to Kakarot? I know how badly he wants this baby, but don't I mean anything to him at all?'_ "Broly?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know anything about your other baby?"

"Not really…" He hated Bulma for what she had done, but he wasn't going to blow up their plan. He did trust Cerina, but he wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize his daughter. "I thought I wouldn't care about her, but I wonder from time to time…"

'_This is so strange. He's a monster. I've seen what he does. He loves killing. He made me do it. He's so sick, but…He has a heart somewhere.'_ "Do you think you could get her back somehow?"

"Maybe…" He was beginning to feel suspicious, but he didn't understand why. "Why are you asking questions about my daughter?"

"Because, I want you to know that despite what happens between you, me, and this baby in my womb, it doesn't change the fact that she's out there somewhere. Despite what the mother wants, that little girl is going to want to know who her father is one day. And she'll be different and you'll be the only one who can explain to her why she is the way she is."

"Would you take care of her?"

"Just because she's not mine, you think I'd abandon her? I wouldn't do that." Cerina was hoping deep within her heart that Broly could find it in his heart to be the same way.

Broly began to think deeply though. Bulma was absolute trouble and she was a problem. He was insane and a danger to his daughter, but Bulma was the purest kind of evil. Just because she was brilliant didn't mean that she was safe. She was worse in most cases. "Maybe we should take her."

"Take her?" Cerina nearly stuttered. "You mean like—"

"Kill the mother and take the child." Broly smiled, incredibly pleased. "That's exactly what we should do."

Cerina tried not to show Broly how incredibly disgusted and mortified she was with him. _ 'What have I done?!' _

* * *

><p>Bell was awkwardly walking next to one of her least favorite people—Soko. They had both requested an audience with their queen and they were concerned that she was still wrathful about having to come back to earth while her son risked everything to save her daughter. Bell was sweating bullets. When she entered the War Room, she thought she would explode from pure fear. "Queen Cellena!"<p>

Cellena actually smiled. "Hello, Bell. I heard you've been keeping handle on things, you and Soko."

"We have," Soko said, much calmer than Bell would have.

"You both wanted to speak to me?"

"I talked to Fenn," Soko said with a smirk. She was still very much into the young warrior. "He and Vegeta have made contact with Cerina. She's alright, but she'll be giving birth any day. They're waiting for Kakarot and his team to arrive before they strike."

Cellena held her chest and took a deep breath and sighed in relief. "Hopefully they'll arrive before she has to give birth." She was still incredibly nervous, but at least she knew that her daughter was alive.

Soko and Bell consulted each other with a look before Soko confirmed for certain that she was the braver of the two. "Fenn also said that I should convince you not to let the suspicion of Bulma go."

Cellena was surprised they even mentioned Bulma at such a critical time, but she reminded herself how important it was to bring her to justice. "I haven't. I'm very suspicious of her. I just…I don't want to destroy her without proper evidence."

"We can get the evidence," Bell assured. "Just don't give Bulma the opportunity to pull a fast one over on us."

"I talked to Bardock," Soko said. "He says that when he returns, he wants to dig inside Bulma's mind."

"Will that hurt her?" Cellena asked with more concern that she would have liked.

Bell braced herself for a good tongue lashing, and maybe a couple of energy blasts. "It could leave her comatose if she doesn't willingly let him into her mind."

Cellena debated with herself. She never thought that Bulma would willingly let Bardock go inside of her head, and Cellena was hesitant to know how messed up her mind actually was. But, she couldn't let her soft spot for Bulma rule. "It has to be done. We have to know. I have to know."

* * *

><p>Bulma was feeling very confident. She knew that she almost lost her life, but she brilliantly deceived Cellena and Fenn by temporarily siding with Cooler. She didn't think she was completely in the clear, but she was too cocky not to move onto her next project. She found out that Cellena and Muzina were supposed to meet out on the balcony on the west wing of the balcony for lunch, so she hurried to get to the location first just before they arrived. The China was already set, so she pulled a small vial of liquid out of her bra and laced a cup that she believed would be Muzina's. She knew that Cellena would sit where the best view was available and took her seat and waited for her dear rival to arrive. "Hello, Muzina."<p>

"Bulma." She was doing her best to listen to Vegeta and ignore her, but it was becoming more difficult by the day. She was going to engage in trash talking for once and took a seat. "I can't believe you're still alive. You are resourceful, aren't you?"

"I'm also innocent." Bulma's eyes made contact with the servers who were confused by the meeting and brought in a tray of tea. They poured some in a cup for Bulma and some for Muzina, but Bulma was concerned when Muzina didn't make a move for the cup.

"I don't know you that well, but I know a psychopath when I see one." Muzina did deeply care for Vegeta, but even if she couldn't be queen for whatever reason, she knew that he she still didn't want Vegeta to be with Bulma. "You're the most dangerous one to look out for, and I'm not turning my back on you."

"It doesn't matter what you do. Vegeta is over you."

"Over me?" Muzina began to laugh. She had no idea who she was talking to. "Bulma, what we have…You can't compare. You're just a human."

"No. You're wrong. What we have is…" She searched carefully for the perfect word and then smiled. "Epic. It can't be stopped. It can't be tamed. And no matter what you do, it can't be replaced. Vegeta and I will end up together."

Muzina rolled her eyes. She wished she could just beat her senseless, but she could sense Cellena's energy. "You should leave. I'm meeting Queen Cellena here. She's very interested in meeting her son's future mate."

Bulma was tensely gripping to her thighs under the table. She couldn't leave until Muzina took a sip of that tea. She had to make sure she could defeat her. It took a moment, but after a couple of seconds of awkward and very tense silence, Muzina realized that she was parched and quickly devoured her tea in one swing.

Completely satisfied, she smiled and began to get up. "Have a nice lunch."

Bulma turned around just in time to see the stern face of her adopted mother. "Stay for a moment, Bulma." Cellena's eyes glanced up further to Muzina. She was disappointed, because her son's girlfriend was actually very pretty and she could sense she was strong, but certainly not on Cassava's level. "Muzina, we'll have to reschedule."

Muzina gave Bulma a good glare before she got up to leave. "Yes, my queen."

Bulma wouldn't even dignify Muzina with a goodbye glance. She had already ruined herself. Bulma had nothing to fear. "Is something wrong?" She took a seat in Muzina's former spot so Cellena could sit in her preferred seat.

"Why can't Bardock see inside your mind?" Cellena was quick to point in Bulma's face before she could come up with a clever lie. "I warn you, Bulma, you should be completely honest with me."

But Bulma didn't need to think about a clever lie. She had practiced for such an occasion and it rolled off of her tongue like cocky truth. "When I was training with Master Roshi, he told me about his sister, Baba. I asked her to perform a spell for me so that no one could see inside of my mind or read my future. I told Vegeta about it and he demanded that I had it done for him as well."

Cellena narrowed her eyes in on Bulma. _'I suppose that explains why Bardock didn't see visions of Vegeta brutally killing people from around the universe during his purging missions. It shouldn't be a surprise that Vegeta is caught up in one of Bulma's schemes.' _"Why would Baba agree to this?"

"Because I paid her to."

'_Well, Baba certainly would do anything for money. Her story makes sense…'_ "What do you have to hide?"

Bulma knew a lie wouldn't get her through everything, especially when the truth just made more sense. "I've done a lot of shady things to be with Vegeta."

Fury already began to come up on Cellena, but she restrained herself by gritting her teeth. "Like what?"

"I don't wish to disturb you."

"I'm already disturbed, Bulma!" But honestly, Cellena wasn't sure how much she could stand to hear.

Bulma glanced up and saw Soko and Bell watching them. "You want them to hear this?"

"Soko and Bell won't breathe a word or it'll be their heads."

Both of the girls gulped. They would keep their mouths shut, but they most certainly wanted to hear the gossip!

"You know that I killed that bunny for him. He told me that I had to kill something in order for him to tolerate me." Bulma could see that Cellena was waiting for something else, so she just went for it. "We lost our virginity to each other the day my father died."

Cellena gasped completely horrified, while Bell and Soko's eyes bucked. She wanted to blast the girl, but she was stuck on stun.

Bulma couldn't let that be the last thing on Cellena's mind, so she just kept confessing. "I killed the Red Ribbon Army because you told me that murder aroused King Vegeta, so I figured it would arouse your son, and the list goes on. I only stopped fighting for Vegeta when you sent me away, but I still love him."

"You call this love?" she asked completely disgusted!

Bulma shrugged and smiled. "I don't know what to call it, but it's ours, and I think it's beautiful."

Cellena realized how much she had molded and played right into Bulma's hands. She helped her seduce her son! She was such a fool, and she was probably playing into Bulma's hand right then and there. She had to put an end to Bulma's schemes. She outsmarted her once right before she sent Bulma away. Bulma didn't always have to win. "Did you have anything to do with King Vegeta's death?"

"I wish that I did, but I didn't." Bulma could feel the heat rising off of Cellena for admitting that, but she couldn't pretend that she didn't hate the king.

'_I can't possibily believe her!'_ "Did you have any contact with Broly prior to him arriving on earth?"

"No."

"Your future is blocked and so is Broly's," Soko refuted.

"It isn't just blocked," Bell said with a shaky voice. She wasn't sure why she was so intimidated by Bulma. "It's protected. When Bardock tried to force out the future, an evil wizard took over his mind!"

Bulma didn't exactly have a good way to refute that. If she could block her future, it was reasonable that other people thought to do that too, but she would just sound like she was reaching for straws. For that reason, she kept her mouth shut.

'_I have to do something about this girl. She has gone to such great lengths to be with my son that I believe she could easily do it again.' _"Bulma, you are quite masterful. I think you can do anything you put your mind to, and I know we're not smarter than you, so we can't nail you to this crime. There's not enough evidence. You'll always make sure of that. So when Bardock returns, he's going to go inside of your mind."

She couldn't stop the panic on her face. "I don't want him in my mind," she insisted quickly.

"If you don't let him in willingly, he could damage your mind. I know you don't want that." Cellena smirked victoriously, feeling confident that they could finally outsmart the Great Bulma. Cellena beat her the last time because she couldn't give up being queen. If she couldn't give that up, she certainly couldn't give up her great mind. Her intelligence was just as important to her as strength was to a Saiyan. "Just cooperate."

Bulma's mind was racing. She knew she looked very bad, but it would all be over if Bardock read her mind. But, she couldn't refuse. They'd just force her and it would all be over. The only way to get out of it was if Broly killed Bardock again, and if she destroyed Kara. But what were the odds that they'd both be destroyed? "Okay."

"Seriously?" Bell asked.

"Fine." She shrugged. "He can go inside of my mind."

But Cellena knew that Bulma was not as calm as she appeared. _'She's terrified and probably with good reason.' _"You're dismissed."

Bulma tried to be calm as she got up and walked away, but her hands were shaking. Her mind was a fortress for a reason. Once it was breached, everything was all over. And there wasn't one scheme on earth that could protect her. _ 'The only way to win is for Bardock not to find anything, but how could I trick his brain to think I was innocent? I'd actually have to be innocent…' _

"What should we do?" Soko asked her queen. She thought they should beat Bulma up pretty good and lock her in a cell.

But Cellena was confident. She knew that Bulma was nervous for a reason. "We wait."

* * *

><p>Bulma went to her room and just exploded in rage. Everything she could get her hands on, she threw it across the room. Every mirror, she broke while she screamed and cried. She knew what she had to do in order to survive, but it would be the hardest thing she ever had to do. She wasn't sure if she could go through with being that selfish and cruel to herself, but she convinced herself that it would be crueler to leave her children motherless. But they would be motherless regardless if she somehow managed to save herself.<p>

She eventually collapsed and sobbed uncontrollably on the floor. Whether she got to keep her life or not, she was going to lose out in the end. But she only let herself break down for about twenty minutes or so. Because she had one last misdeed to perform.

* * *

><p>Cerina opened her eyes and held her stomach. She could feel her baby kicking like crazy, and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to take much more of it. Her entire body was aching for some reason and she felt incredibly weak.<p>

"What's wrong?" Broly asked.

"Nothing." Cerina pushed herself up and began walking toward a very large tree that she could hide behind. "I just have to pee."

Broly turned back over and went to sleep, but Paragus was suspicious and pretended to be sleeping, but watched her very carefully.

Cerina hid behind the great tree and tried to breathe in and out slowly. Her body felt restricted, like everything inside of her was turning against her. _ 'This is kind of how I feel when my powers are limited…' _She gasped as her legs became soaked. She had read enough books to know what had just happened.

"No!" she whispered to herself and tears welled up in her eyes. "Not now! Please!" She couldn't wake Broly. He couldn't know at all that she was having that child. _'I need help!' _She quickly began to run across the planet, looking for some safety at all costs. When the pain got too bad, she stopped and began think. _'I should be far away enough!' _"Fenn!" she screamed to the top of her lungs. She was certain that he was watching from a safe distance. "Fenn!"

"We're here." He and Vegeta appeared through the forest and rushed to her side. "Are you having the baby now?"

She nodded. "Vegeta…can you find some water and some towels or cloths?"

Vegeta wanted to refuse, but he saw the look of pain on his sister's face. "Fine, but we can't stay here. We're too close to Broly. He'll find you while you're delivering the child and find out that it's Kakarot's."

"What's that?" Fenn asked alarmed by the breaking of a twig.

A few seconds later, Paragus shot up into the air and began to fly away as fast as he could toward his son. _'I knew she was a liar!'_

"Vegeta!" Cerina screamed in desperation. "Please stop him."

"I'm on it." Vegeta quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and took off into the sky.

Fenn swept up Cerina in his arms and took off into the sky. "I need to take you someplace safe to deliver this baby."

"There's a cave behind that waterfall that I was bathing in. Broly doesn't know about it."

"Fine. That'll be the place then."

* * *

><p>Vegeta couldn't afford to play around with Paragus and super sped in front of him and smacked him hard enough in the face to send him crashing down into a pile of large stones. "I don't think so!"<p>

"I knew we should have killed you," Paragus mumbled to himself. "The entire royal family should have been destroyed!"

"It's surprising that the father of the so-called Legendary Super Saiyan is such a weakling," Vegeta said with a smirk. "But don't worry." Vegeta outstretched his hand that began to glow. "Your son will be reunited with you in hell soon enough."

Paragus braced himself as he looked up and saw the blast that would end his life. He only prayed that his son would lose control and destroy every single person on that planet. It was bound to happen eventually anyway. After all, he was a monster.

"Good riddance." Vegeta chuckled. "I bet Broly is also a weakling now."

"Not quite."

Vegeta's eyes enlarged as a cold chill went throughout his entire body. As he turned around to face his doom, he felt his skull crack as he was shoved straight into the ground.

"What did you do with Cerina?!" he yelled. "Where is she?!"

While Vegeta caught his breath in a crater shaped like himself, he watched as Broly's power exploded from his body and he transformed into a Super Saiyan. The whole planet shook as if it were dying and Vegeta received the full revelation of just how screwed he was. _'Where is that blasted Kakarot?'_

* * *

><p>Muzina had been feeling strange ever sense she left the balcony and returned to her room before she made herself into a fool, but she had no intention of passing out on the floor the way she did.<p>

When she opened her eyes, she knew time had passed quite a bit, but she didn't know how much. There was a bright light shinning above her head and hurting her eyes. She blinked a few times and then noticed the blue haired woman smiling at her. "What's happening?"

"I only woke you up so I could say this to you." Bulma leaned in closer. "You won't remember this, but I just needed to get this off of my chest. This is the one last scheme I can afford to see through and it's important. Vegeta can't love you."

Muzina struggled to move so she could rip Bulma's head off, but she was strapped down and the more she moved, the more tired she was. It wore her out to even speak. "Bulma, let me go."

"No. I've worked too hard and gave up too much!" She didn't want to cry in front of her enemy, but it wrecked her heart to think of what she was about to do in order to save her life. "I'm about to sacrifice everything in order to have him, and I can't have some little slut with a freaky scent ruin me!"

She gently stroked Muzina's face and smirked incredibly cruelly at her. "When Vegeta sees you again, you won't even be like the same person to him. You'll be…No one."

Muzina didn't know how that could be possible, but she didn't doubt that Bulma could do it. "Don't!"

Bulma stared at Muzina for a moment. She actually seemed distraught from the thought of not being with Vegeta. "The only way I'll stop is if you break through your Saiyan pride and tell me that you love him." She watched carefully for the girl's confession, but she kept her mouth tightly closed. "Tell me!" she screamed.

It hadn't been that long, but she had quite the experience with Vegeta. In a lot of ways, they were so similar. She couldn't really imagine being with anyone else, and when the two of them were together, her wild heart was at peace. "I love him," she said quietly, but with pure sincerity.

Bulma was surprised that she could admit it out loud, but she really didn't care either. "That's too bad." She grabbed a large needle and stuck it in Muzina's arm and put her back into her deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Cerina screamed as the pain increased to a radical amount. But the pain was far too severe and it was her entire body. As she sweated, great drops of blood seeped through her pores. She gritted her teeth so she wouldn't scream, but she couldn't help it when her body began to electrocute itself.<p>

"Oh no…" Fenn never anticipated that they'd face such a problem and he didn't know what to do. "It's your curse. Your body won't let you produce such a powerful child."

Tears began to stream down her face and she thought of what her mother and Bardock did to her. If her child was to die, she thought she might hate them! But then she remembered that she refused to take the cure. "What have I done?"

"We'll get through this!" Fenn didn't care about the power erupting from Cerina's body. He grabbed her face and forced her to look into his eyes. "I swear to you that we'll get through this. You'll have this baby and…he'll play with my kids when I have them one day."

The thought of it made her smile. "You plan on being a dad any time soon?"

He slightly blushed. "As soon as possible."

"I'd like that. Your son could be like my nephew."

'_Or brother…' _ "They'll be the best of friends."

Cerina began to sob. She was beginning to doubt that she and her child could make it out alive. "I've screwed everything up!"

"No," Fenn said. "Kakarot was bringing the cure. Kara said you would need it."

She breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't have time to be afraid of the person she would become. Besides, how could it be any worse than who Broly had made her into? "Where is he?"

"I talked to him a little bit ago. He's so close! Just hold on."

She nodded. "I'll hold on. I have to hold on for Kakarot!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta began to scream from Broly's gigantic foot pressing into his chest and breaking his ribs. He had only been fighting for five minutes and the only reason why he was still alive was because Broly wanted to know where Cerina was.<p>

"Tell me, Vegeta!" Broly took his foot away so he could speak.

Vegeta rolled over and began to cough up blood. He could hardly breathe. He was highly beginning to doubt if he would survive, but he wasn't going to give up the location of his sister. It would mean her death and though Bulma had made him mistrustful and paranoid toward Cerina, he still cared for her. "Go screw yourself."

Broly growled. "Fine." He slowly raised his hand up into the air for the final assault that would end his life. "Die then!"

But before Broly could destroy Vegeta, his eye caught a flash of something streaming across the sky. It was a modified Saiyan space pod that was large enough for several passengers to ride comfortably. It was similar to the ship that he and Cerina had arrived in. That's how Broly knew that they were from earth. "How many of you are there?"

Broly waited for an answer, but when he looked down, Vegeta had either lost consciousness or was dead. "Oh well. You'll all be dead shortly anyway." He smirked and took off toward the ship.

* * *

><p>"I can't sense my brother," Cerina said in a panic. "Fenn, you have to help him!"<p>

"I can't leave you." There was no comparison to Cerina and Vegeta in Fenn's eyes. "Who is gonna help you deliver this baby?"

"If Kakarot doesn't find me and give me this cure for my power block, I won't be delivering anything!" She pushed him away from her. "Please go!"

He shook his head.

"Please…" Her eyes began to buck. "Am I crazy, or do you sense Kakarot's energy?"

"I do. Bardock, Raditz…Colleen?"

"Yes!" Cerina nodded her head and cried tears of joy. "She'll help me deliver the baby. Go help them fight Broly."

Fenn knew what he had to do, but in case it was the last time he ever got to see Cerina, he kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." They were best friends and they would always love each other. She didn't want Fenn to go out there and fight, but it was their way as Saiyans and she needed him to defend her empire. "Now go fight!"

* * *

><p>"They've landed," Cellena said to herself. She was surrounded by a group of her generals and a handful of scientists. Soko and Bell were among the bunch. "If they fail, we'll need options to destroy Broly."<p>

"We'll need more than that," Soko said.

Cellena cocked her brow. "Such as?"

"We'll need another heir to the throne." As soon as Soko said it, she was crept out by all of the eyes she felt move toward Cellena and their lust were pointed right at her.

Hearing that made Cellena so upset, but she couldn't show it. She had to be confident. "They'll make it back home. Vegeta will save his sister." _'They just have to make it!'_

Kakarot could hardly wait for the ship to land before removing his seatbelt and opening up the door. "I sense Cerina's power," he said in a panic. "She's in distress, like when it's blocked. She won't live if she doesn't get this water." He rushed to grab it from the refrigerator and handed it to his mother. "You have to find her and make her drink it!"

It seemed like such a simple task to Colleen, but her son put so much pressure on her from his tone. The life of her grandchild was riding on this. "I promise I'm gonna get Cerina and your boy through this!"

"Let's hurry," Bardock said. "I can sense Broly. He must have found Fenn and Vegeta, because he's already powered up and heading our way."

"Then I'll be on my way!" Colleen ran through the front door and took off to find her daughter-in-law before she ended up dead. It wasn't difficult to find her energy though. It was all over the place and very unique.

"Something is wrong," Bardock said.

"What?" Raditz asked alarmed.

Bardock quickly turned into a Super Saiyan and teleported to Colleen and shielded her as a blast encompassed them both. He didn't have time to really brace himself well and he hadn't transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 and took a huge brunt of the blast. Colleen cursed herself for not teleporting to Cerina from the beginning, but she wasn't that great at Instant Transmission. But with Bardock's life on the line, she concentrated and they both reappeared before a screaming Cerina.

Bardock collapsed on his hands and knees while his entire body started smoking. "Darn it!"

Colleen rushed to him. "Bardock—"

"Help Cerina!" He just needed a moment to gather himself.

Colleen came to Cerina's side and placed the bottle of Divine Water in her hands. "You have to drink this to restore your full power. I know it might be scary for you, but—"

Cerina didn't waste any time and guzzled the bottle down until every single drop was inside of her. When she was done, she threw the bottle at the cave wall. Her body stopped aching and she was no longer shocking herself, but she didn't feel very different. "What else is supposed to happen?"

"Give it a moment…" Bardock urged. _'I just hope she's still the same person.'_

Cerina dug her fingers into the ground as she felt a sudden jolt to her heart. She could suddenly feel the primal monster inside of her. She held her head back and closed her eyes and thought back to when she would look up at the moon and wondered about the creature inside of her that would never be released. It was suddenly there and she could feel it wanting to finally get out and be free. "Ahhhhh!"

"What's happening?" Colleen asked Bardock. "Her power level is skyrocketing."

"Ahhhhh!" The ground started shaking as her power erupted from her.

"You have to calm down!" Colleen rubbed the back of her head to soothe her. "You have to deliver your son right now. Transforming into a Super Saiyan is going to put your body under more stress and you need to think of your baby first!"

"It's so much!" She took a deep breath and struggled restraining her great power. _'I have to calm down for my baby! I have to…'_ She grunted and concentrated on pushing. "He's coming!"

Colleen smiled. "Bardock, I can handle things from here. Go help our boys."

* * *

><p>"Kakarot?!" Broly began to become furious as he laid eyes on his hated foe. "I thought Cerina killed you."<p>

Kakarot began to laugh smugly. "You actually believe that?"

Raditz was concerned about his brother taunting the psychopath. "Hey, Kaka—"

"She only went with you to save my life and our son!" Kakarot said. "Whatever you think the two of you have is just a game. She played you!" Kakarot didn't care if Broly was crazy! He wanted to hurt him, the way he had been hurting while his woman was gone. "You're a fool, Broly! That child is mine!"

"No…" Broly remembered placing his hand on her stomach and feeling it kick. He already lost his daughter. He wasn't about to lose his son as well. "You're lying…"

"Kakarot…" Raditz began to warn. "He's about to snap."

"Did you really think she'd want a murderous psychopath like you?" Kakarot laughed. "You're so pathetic!"

"No," Broly insisted. "She killed with me. She's been with me for months. She's enjoyed every minute of it, Kakarot. You can't convince me otherwise."

Kakarot wanted to vomit. He couldn't believe that his woman enjoyed Broly, and Kakarot knew that Cerina had gone insane because of him. He wouldn't let him live for everything he had done. "I can't blame you for thinking that, Broly. You are completely insane, just like you made her. But even if she was crazy enough to fall in love with you, that's still my son in her womb."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Broly threw his head back and screamed. He was so angry, he wasn't sure if his body would be able to take the rage exploding from him in the form of pure energy. The madder her was, the stronger he became. He was going to crush Kakarot and his family once and for all and if he saw Cerina's child and saw Kakarot's face in the child—even the tiniest hint—he would crush it's skull with his bare hands right in front of her. "I will kill you. KAKAAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

"Well, now you've done it," Raditz said while powering up as far as he could go. He honestly didn't stand a chance.

Kakarot powered up as well, but when he reached his limit, Broly still had some yet to tap into. _'I really needed to reach Super Saiyan 3!' _

"What now, Genius?" Raditz mocked.

Kakarot wasn't going to lose his confidence. He had to save Cerina and his son. "We fight!"

* * *

><p>"Vegeta!" Fenn was flying around the area where they once were. He knew that Vegeta's body had to be around there somewhere, whether he was alive or dead. He assumed that he might be dead, but he had to know for sure for Cerina's sake. While he was flying overhead, he saw some splatters of blood and landed, assuming it could only belong to one person. About twenty feet away, there was Vegeta's body. <em>'If he died, then our empire would be safe.'<em> He took a deep breath and sighed. _'But I couldn't do that to Cerina and Cellena.' _He flung Vegeta's body over his shoulders and began flying toward the battle. _'I hope they have some senzu beans for your sake!'_

* * *

><p>Broly took aim at Raditz first. He wanted to see the agony in Kakarot's face when he destroyed his brother, but before his fist could explode his skull, Bardock appeared and stopped his fist merely inches from Raditz's face. "I thought I killed you!"<p>

"Yeah, but I'm too stubborn to stay dead!" Bardock pulled back his fist and punched Broly directly in his nose. It was enough to push him back and bust his nose, but Broly didn't care. He charged them again, but Bardock decided to fight smart and disappeared with his son.

"You can't kill what you can't catch," Kakarot warned. The three of them began to attack Broly, one at a time and sometimes all together. But after each attack, they would use Instant Transmission to safely move away so Broly could not touch them.

Broly wasn't too hurt from their brutal attacks, but it was beginning to highly annoy them. When the three of them moved to make a strike again, he yelled and unleashed a powerful attack from his entire body. Raditz was the most affected, so Broly quickly moved and grabbed the young warrior by his head and with one hand and viciously punched him with the other. Blood began to splatter everywhere and he couldn't fight much longer. Broly would have completely caved his face in, but he spotted a brown pouch on Raditz's belt. "Senzu beans?" He ripped it off of his belt and destroyed it before anyone got the chance to heal. "Let's keep this game fair!"

"You're one to talk!" Kakarot appeared right above Broly's face and smashed his knee right in his left eye.

That did hurt Broly enough to let Raditz go. Kakarot would have caught his brother, but he couldn't hesitate with Broly being injured and holding his eye. Kakarot punched him again and again in the stomach, hoping that he was wearing him down even more. Bardock joined in from behind and began pounding on Broly and even adding blasts on the end of his punches. They had to wear him down somehow!

Broly finally got angry enough and exploded his power from his body once more, blowing them both back. This time, he decided he would go after Bardock so Kakarot could once again watch his father die!

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Colleen was trying to focus on the birth of her grandson. She couldn't sense Raditz's energy and that scared her, but couldn't let that hinder her. She just couldn't! "Come on, Cerina! I can see his head!" She laughed in relief. "It's another little doppelganger."<p>

Cerina exploded in tears of joy. The child was just as Kara had described. "I don't even have a name yet…" She hated herself for being so crazy and for ever doubting that the child belong to Kakarot.

"Don't worry. We'll think of one together. Just give me one more push!"

Cerina pushed with all her might and the child popped out of her and fell into Colleen's arms. He was crying loudly and bursting his little but powerful lungs, but he indeed looked exactly like his father. "Let me hold him."

Colleen wanted to be selfish and keep him in her arms. She remembered when Kakarot was that tiny and it began to bring back so many memories. But she couldn't deprive Cerina of the child she had fought so hard for. "Be careful with him."

"Oh, but he's a strong one!" She held her baby boy close to her chest and cried over him. All she wanted was for him to be safe. He looked healthy and he was definitely strong. "My little prince." She kissed his forehead. "I did it."

"You sure did." Colleen concentrated energy in her fingers and cut the umbilical cord. "Just rest now, Cerina. You've done enough."

"Hardly!" She handed her child off to Colleen and wobbled to her feet. "I have to help Kakarot defeat Broly!"

"You're weak!" Colleen nagged. "You nearly died and you just gave birth. What do you expect to do?!"

Cerina's body was weak and she wasn't sure how she would handle finally fully transforming into a Super Saiyan. Perhaps she'd have to wait another day to completely show her true power, but she couldn't stand by and do nothing. "I'll send Kakarot my energy." She had let him borrow some of it once before and it helped him win the battle. She could sense that Kakarot wasn't strong enough. She could sense Bardock's strength quickly decreasing. "This is the only way." She outstretched her hands and concentrated on her mate. "Bardock, please transfer your power."

* * *

><p>Bardock blinked hard as he was smacked to the ground again. Kakarot was doing his best to fight off Broly, but Broly was dead set on killing him. Bardock's body was broken and bloody and it hurt him to even raise his hands to defend himself. He didn't even have enough strength to fly and his vision was split in two. Broly landed and mercilessly began pounding him in the gut.<p>

Kakarot stood right behind Broly and blasted him over and over again. _'This isn't working!'_ "Kamehameha!" He gave it everything he had, but Broly didn't even stop pounding on his father for even a moment. Bardock's face was swollen and bruised and if Kakarot didn't think of something real fast, they were all going to die.

_'Give Kakarot your power!'_

Bardock opened his eyes and recalled of how Broly was once defeated by Goku. "Here!"

Broly was intrigued by whatever Bardock was doing and paused just long enough for Bardock's remaining energy to reach Kakarot.

"What are you doing?" Kakarot asked. He suddenly felt so much stronger, but he knew his father didn't have anything left to defend himself with.

Bardock was about to lose consciousness, so he had to act quickly. _'Everyone. Kakarot needs our energy. Give him what you have so he can defeat Broly once and for all!'_

* * *

><p>Fenn landed on large hill and reached out toward Kakarot. He wanted to fight, but he could sense how much stronger Kakarot was than him. Giving Kakarot his energy was the only way to save their lives. "You better pull this off Kakarot, or I'll never let you hear the end of this in hell!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kakarot bum rushed Broly and tackled him off of his father. Broly was surprised that Kakarot was stronger all of the sudden, but he still knew that it wouldn't be enough. "You'll have to do better than that!"<p>

Kakarot felt a sudden burst of power, and he knew that it came from his rival and friend, Fenn. "Oh, I certainly will!" He punched Broly with everything he had and knocked the brute a several hundred feet up into the sky. "We can do this! Just a little bit more!"

* * *

><p>"Me next!" Colleen held her grandson with one hand and reached for her son with the other. "Please win this thing, Kakarot!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kakarot felt another boost and teleported behind Broly for a good kick in his back and he actually hollered out in pain. "What's the matter, Broly?"<p>

He grunted and quickly turned around to grab Kakarot's tiny arms. "You're pathetic!" he seethed. "I don't know what you're doing, but it will fail. You're just a weakling. You've always been a weakling!"

"I might have been born that way, but I'm better than that now!" He struggled to move his arms, but Broly had him good. If he wasn't careful, they could be ripped off. But he wasn't going to give up. "My perseverance has gotten me far, Broly, and maybe that wasn't enough. But do you know what is?"

"What?" he laughed mockingly.

"My friends!"

Broly really got a good laugh out of that. "All of your friends and family are dying, Kakarot! They're useless."

But then, Kakarot felt the final boost of power that he needed. He quickly recognized it as his wonderful and extremely powerful mate. He knew that her power was released, but he still felt her warm energy and he had never been that strong in his whole entire life. He was beginning to overcome Broly. "My friends have gotten me this far and they're the reason why I'm going to win!"

Kakarot pulled his hands away from Broly and quickly hit him with an uppercut that crushed Broly's jaw on impact and sent him flying up straight into the air. "One Dragon Fist Special just for you, Broly!"

Kakarot blasted off into the sky with one fist aimed directly for his crazed foe. He recalled the moment he saw his father die. He recalled when his brother lost his arm. He recalled the moment when he woke up and realized that Cerina was gone and then recalled all of the nights he slept in a cold bed with no one by his side because he took her away from him. He recalled how distraught his mother was because his father was dead. Well, no more. Broly would finally be destroyed. "This is the end!"

Broly opened his mouth and blood flooded out as he screamed his hated opponent's name one last time. "KAKAAAAAROOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

And he was silenced once Kakarot's fist plowed straight through his gut. "I heard you the first time, Dick." Kakarot wasn't content with a hole through Broly and he blasted his body with his other hand and sent him quite a ways shooting out of the sky like a falling stay. In a minute or two, he'd be dead.

* * *

><p>"There he is…" Cerina saw Broly falling to his death from her location. She should have just let him go and been content, but she needed to see him one last time and chased after him so she could arrive before anyone else could.<p>

His body created quite the impressive carter, much unlike Broly, who wasn't impressive at all anymore. He was coughing up pints of blood and his eyes were glazed over. There was no way he was going to make it. Even he regretted destroying those senzu beans.

"Broly…" Cerina wearily landed in the carter and walked to his side. "You look pathetic."

He laughed to himself, though he was furious. "Kakarot did this…"

"With help from all of us," she assured.

Broly looked surprised. "How?"

"I gave him some of my energy—my unrestrained and powerful energy." She did want to hurt Broly for putting her through such hell. "And now that I feel it, I know that I'm nothing like you. I'm an entirely different creature."

Broly could see it now. "I suppose you are…"

She was so angry at him! She wasn't capable of feeling that much anger before! She hardly knew how it would translate after she died! But, she wasn't exactly heartless. "Where can I find your daughter?"

"Why? Do you want to destroy her too?"

"No. I'll take care of her. She's a Saiyan after all. She's one of my people."

Broly was surprised. "You would really do that for me after I killed your father and tried to kill all of your friends and mate?"

She certainly didn't need to be reminded of that. "Yes," she seethed.

Broly thought of confessing his plot with Bulma, but he did hate Kakarot and he wanted him to die. And if everything between him and Cerina was a lie, than he wanted her to die as well. "Was he mine?"

She assumed he was talking about her baby. "No. He's Kakarot's. He even looks just like him."

Broly growled. If he could kill her and the child, he would! But he knew his blood was capable of seeking revenge. Revenge was in their blood. All of his life, killing King Vegeta was what his father talked about. He trusted that his daughter wouldn't fail him. "I'm not sure where my daughter is, but I'm sure she'll find you, and I'm sure she'll kill your son!"

Cerina's eyes widened in alarm at first, but then she smirked. "If she harms one hair on my child's head, I'll kill her myself!" She knelt down beside Broly and stroked his face. "It'll be in remembrance of you. After all, you're the one who taught me how to kill. It's only fitting!"

Broly did see that Cerina was an entirely different creature, and he wasn't sure what kind. He only hoped that his daughter possessed his strength and his mother's intelligence. If that was the case, Cerina would be destroyed by her hands. There was no one in the world Bulma wanted dead more than Cerina. "We'll see…" Broly's eyes rolled into the back of his head, but he had a smile on his lips as he died, because he suspected that Cerina would join him in hell soon enough.

"Cerina!" Kakarot landed in the crater. He was alarmed when he saw her by Broly's side. He would never be able to forgive her if she felt anything for him.

"Kakarot?" she slowly stood up and let tears come to her eyes. "Kakarot?" Her shoulders began to shake from her uncontrollable sobs.

He chuckled at her display of emotion. "Yeah, it's me." But it was hard for him not to get too emotional himself. He could actually reach out and touch her again.

"Kakarot!" She ran right for him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're here!"

Kakarot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Of course I came for you."

"I'm so sorry that I left! Kara told me that it was the only way…" She couldn't even speak anymore. She was crying too hard.

"Don't worry about it," he said. He had some anger to work out as far as what she had done and what she had been doing, but he was grateful that she was alive and that he was a father. "I'm just glad that you protected our son."

"You have to see him!" She tugged on his arm and pulled him back toward the cave. "You have to see how wonderful he is!"

Kakarot laughed happily. He was concerned with Cerina's personality, but she didn't seem crazy and she certainly didn't seem evil. _'But only time will tell.'_

* * *

><p>"We're safe," Fenn reported to Queen Cellena over intercom. "We were able to defeat Broly. He's dead and Cerina safely gave birth to her son."<p>

Cheers erupted from her war room, along with champagne bottles. Cellena was so ecstatic! And with that heavy load off of her shoulders, she began to realize that it was time for her to move on and face the next journey in her life. "Good work, Fenn. Where is everyone else?"

"In the other ship…Well, Prince Vegeta is recovering in a rejuvenation chamber on this one, as well as Bardock and Raditz on the other."

"Take care of my family and come back home quickly." She smirked. "We'll have to have a celebration."

Fenn thought Cellena's flirtation was very subtle, but he caught onto it and even began to blush a little. "Right, my queen. We'll leave right away."

* * *

><p>"I'm so happy!" Colleen clapped and cheered. Raditz and Bardock were recovering, so she was the only influence on naming her grandson. "This is so exciting!"<p>

"Should we really let her name him?" Kakarot said in Cerina's ear. They were sitting in bed together while Cerina let their hungry son drink milk from her bosom. He was certainly a Saiyan! He was born ready to eat.

"I haven't thought of anything. I was so busy thinking about keeping him alive and trying not to be crazy."

"And now you feel fine?" Kakarot asked carefully.

She nodded and gently rubbed her son's stomach with her finger. "Everyone I killed, I did it for him. I have no shame in that, no guilt, and no tormentors. It was a means of survival."

"I know." Kakarot kissed her forehead. He didn't mind what she had done as far as the killing, but he was concerned. _'She's certainly different, but hopefully not too different.'_ "I don't have any good ideas."

"You know your father would want to name him Goten," Colleen mocked.

"Goten?" Cerina asked. "That's a human's name."

"It's from Goku," Kakarot said. "It was the name of his second son. He looked just like him, actually."

"No," Cerina quickly said. "He's not just a Saiyan, Kakarot. He's a Saiyan prince. His name has to be something Saiyan."

"I agree." Kakarot was so proud when he looked at his little boy. He was so powerful! He'd be a Super Saiyan in no time. He only hoped he wouldn't be too hard to handle. Hopefully, he wasn't a troublemaker like his father. "Come on, Mother. What's your great idea?"

Colleen had been thinking about the name for a while. Ever since she heard he would look just like Kakarot, she thought of one name in particular. "Ninjin!"

"Ninjin?" Cerina smiled. "I like it. Prince Ninjin!"

Kakarot wasn't sure how his son felt about it because he was too busy eating, but he was pleased with it himself, and it was a Saiyan name. "Ninjin it is!"

* * *

><p>Around the entire planet, people began throwing parties in order to celebrate the death of the Legendary Super Saiyan and great praises went out about the great Kakarot who destroyed him. Bulma watched several parties on the news and even watched a news report with Summer, since she was really the only family left on earth besides the queen. Bulma couldn't celebrate because she knew how close to death she really was.<p>

Bardock was alive and he was going to go digging inside of her mind. She only had one opportunity to live. She cried her last few tears and kissed her locket. It was all she had of her children and she wouldn't even remember what it meant. "Babidi, I summon you."

Bulma opened her eyes and realized that she had been transported inside of his ship. His crystal ball was right in front of him. "I wasn't sure if this magical locket would connect me to you."

"I told you that it would." Babidi wasn't exactly happy to see Bulma. "What do you want this time?"

Bulma didn't want to appear weak, so she forced herself not to cry. "I need you to perform a spell on me."

Babidi was suddenly intrigued. "What kind of spell?"

"I need you to rearrange my mind. I need you to give me false memories about what happened to me when I was banished by Cellena for five years. Instead of rigging my ship to explode and escaping to explore options of gaining power, I need to think that I was attacked by the Cold Empire, taken as a slave…" Her lips trembled. "I need to think that the men raped me and abused me. I need to…" She started shaking and tears stubbornly escaped her eyes. "I need to think that I lost my son. I need to forget ever meeting you, Broly, working with Dr. Gero, and ever having a daughter!"

"Why?"

"Because someone is going to go inside of my mind and see the truth!"

"But you realize the cost of this?" Babidi asked. "Majin Buu is on earth. If you don't remember that, then you can't stop me from coming there and destroying your planet. You can't even guarantee that I won't make you my slave. Why not run away?"

"If I run, they'll know that I'm guilty, and they'll never stop chasing me and I don't have the resources to outrun them right now. They'll find me, kill me, and they might even kill my daughter too."

Babidi smirked. "Is that the only reason?"

"No…" Bulma knew she was taking the greatest risk of her life, but she knew that even Babidi's magic could be broken. Magic couldn't completely overtake strong minds. Trunks would find her one day and when she saw into her boy's eyes, she would remember him. But when that day came, she had to be prepared to be a queen. With Muzina out of the way, she only had to prove her innocence. And once her innocence was proven, Vegeta would love her and it wouldn't matter what anyone else said. "I want to be the Queen of all Saiyans and no one will take that from me."

Babidi began to stroke his chin. _'This human is taking quite the leap of faith. She's very desperate!' _"Alright, Bulma. I will do as you ask, because when I'm ready to come to earth, I'm going to use you to gather energy for Majin Buu, and I'm sure you'll do it faster than anyone with your energy draining devices. I want you alive, because you'll be my greatest slave of all, especially as a queen.'

'_That's what this little fool thinks. The Saiyan race can take out Majin Buu, and I will lead them to greatness! Besides, he can't possibly be stronger than Cell!'_ "Alright, Babidi. Work your magic!"

Bulma blinked and realized that she was on the floor of her room. She was gripping on tightly to her locket and she began to sob. She didn't know why it hit her so suddenly, but sometimes it was so hard to think about the son she had failed. "Trunks…" She touched her stomach and told herself that no one could ever replace him, but she did want another son. She had to get Vegeta—the man she loved. She wanted a family more than anything. She only had to convince him that it wouldn't be a mistake.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Kakarot asked Cerina again.<p>

She laughed, but she was becoming annoyed. "I'm positive, Kakarot. Why don't you believe me?"

Kakarot looked to his mother, who was also equally concerned. "Cerina, you hated killing. Bulma was like a sister to you—"

"If Bulma had anything to do with Broly taking me, killing my father, and nearly killing you and Fenn, then I don't have any qualms about it." She shrugged her shoulders. "By all means, please kill the whore when we get back to earth."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Yes, Bulma has pulled a Light Yagami from _Death Note_ and erased her evil deeds from her mind. How much will this change her personality? How will her children find her if she doesn't know they exist? But most importantly, will Kakarot kill Bulma in the next chapter while the new and maybe not improved Cerina watches? And how deep are the changes? Find out next time!

And visit my author profile page for info about **Ninja Dust**!


	47. Chapter 47: The New Cerina

**A/N:** Monday is my birthday! Yay! But anyway, I've come up with some FANTASTIC ideas about what to do with Cell and Majin Buu, and how I'm going to end this story. I know this story has evolved into this massive tale, and to be honest, I originally planned to make it a sequel, but I decided to just combine it. But anyway, if you stick it out until the end, I promise you'll read some things that you've never heard done before and I believe everyone will be satisfied. Maybe you'll be pissed/sad/happy/excited/mad/hurt/confused/enraged along the way, but the end is going to be great. Some will find redemption, some will fulfill their destinies, and some will absolutely get what they deserve! There will be deaths; there will be life, and more epic fights and drama to come. It will be epic. I'm so excited to write it!

**Q:** Will Videl come into the story?

**A:** A couple of weeks ago, the answer would have been, "No", but I do have use for her. Yes.

**Q:** Why does Ninjin sound so familiar?

**A:** Ever read _**Cosmic Love**_? That's my sister's fic. I took the name from her, after I convinced her that she couldn't logically name her character Goten. So she came up with Ninjin, and since it's a Japanese translation of Carrot, I thought it would be appropriate.

**Broly's Death:** Yes, I killed him like how they killed him in the movie, with his friends giving him energy. I think joining energies to make one stronger does make sense when you think about the rules of the show. For example, the Fusion technique. Vegeta and Goku can't beat Buu on their own, but fused, they are invincible. And it has also not been revealed how powerful Cerina actually is. Cerina, Bardock, Fenn, and Colleen plus Kakarot who started trying to reach Super Saiyan 3 pulled it off, yes.

**Q:** Do you hate Vegeta?

**A:** Not at all. I think he's one of the greatest characters ever in the history of fiction. Seriously! However, he is an evil guy (most everyone in this story is) and in DBZ his family and Goku had to change him for the better and it took a long time. But since Kakarot and Vegeta don't even have much of a relationship, Kakarot isn't Goku, and Bulma is a manipulative slut, it's going to be really hard for him to be redeemed, IF it even happens. Bulma wants to rule more than anything, but now Vegeta's obsession to be the strongest is really about to drive him to some very dark places.

And just a warning, this chapter is a bit heavy...

Chapter 47

"Well, this sucks!" Mung was excited to finally be a member of the Task Force, but she certainly hated having to watch over Bulma. She wanted to do something exciting. Even patrolling the streets would be better. "She's just a human. Why do both of us need to guard her door?"

"It's an honor to be ordered by Queen Cellena," her partner, Pinto, said. "Besides, Soko will kill us if we screw this up. Bulma may be executed. We have to watch her in case she tries to escape."

She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I'll be glad when Princess Cerina returns. Soko rides us way too hard most days, and then she gives us boring assignments like this. I mean, really, what could ha—"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Mung and Pinto both hurried inside of Bulma's room. She was screaming in her bed to the top of her lungs as if she were being attacked. They switched on the light, but she was alone propped up and hollering as if her very life depended on it. Pinto grabbed her and began to shake her. "Bulma?"

"Don't touch me!" She tried to push him off of her. She fought him with all of might, screaming with tears in her eyes. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

"Bulma? Stop!"

"Ahhhh!" She clawed Pinto in the face. She couldn't see the Saiyan in front of her eyes. She saw someone who made her rather die than let him touch her again. "Help! Vegeeeeeeeetaaaaaaaaa!"

Mung took the liberty to punch Bulma in the face to silence her. She was concerned what her superiors would think, but it was all she knew to do. "What a nut job!"

Bulma was brought to a medical station. When she started to wake up out of her sleep, she was mumbling and crying and when the whimpering got louder, the doctors decided to restrain Bulma and then they called Bell, figuring that she would want to know what was going on. Bell was very interested and began scanning Bulma's brain. She couldn't find anything in particular that would make her freak out, but her condition didn't improve.

Bell sent word to Queen Cellena early in the morning and she visited Bulma in the hospital. "What's happened to her?" Cellena was trying to seem impatient and bored instead of concerned.

"She was having severe night terrors. We had to sedate her." Bell would have paid good money to go inside her brain…Or cut it out of her skull and studied it. "Maybe she's really freaking out about Bardock reading her mind. She must know that you're going to kill her."

Cellena shook her head. "Her mind is so much stronger than this. I can't believe that she'd be this distraught over anything."

"So what should we do?"

Cellena watched Bulma sleeping, and she certainly didn't seem peaceful. Cellena didn't think Bulma was faking. Was it possible that she was that afraid of death? Cellena knew that she couldn't let Bulma out of their sight in case she tried to escape. "Keep her sedated and locked in here for a while. Bardock will come and read her mind. He'll be here in a few days."

* * *

><p>"And that's the whole story?" Cerina asked carefully.<p>

Kakarot nodded. He only thought it was reasonable to tell Cerina all of the information they had gathered as far as Broly and Bulma was concerned. He was reluctant to tell her about the Cooler blunder, but Cerina solved crimes all the time. She deserved to know everything, and she was a pair of fresh eyes. "That's all we can gather."

She thought about for a few seconds, before confidentially stating her opinion. "She did it."

"Probably…" Bardock said.

Her mouth dropped. "Bardock, it's obvious!"

"We'll know for sure when we go home," Colleen quickly said to calm Cerina down.

Cerina was completely convinced and even impatient about seeing Bulma again. "And once we know for sure, she dies!"

* * *

><p>A girl with long, dark purple hair landed in Mt. Paozu about a mile away from the famed home of Bardock. She was trembling that she might not be welcomed there, but she had nowhere else go to. But it wasn't actually Bardock that she wanted to see. She pressed her way to their neighbor and meekly knocked on the door. There was no answer at first, so she tried knocking again a little louder, but then she was afraid and wanted to run away! But it was too late, because a pretty woman with red hair and freckles opened the door.<p>

"Hi. Are you Summer?"

"Yes." Summer figured out what the girl wanted. She could easily tell when a woman was pregnant—she was around them so much—and she was at least five months along. She just couldn't believe that her business followed her to her house! "What can I do for you?"

"My name is Rain and…" She instantly began to choke on her tears. "I need your help!"

Fasha heard the commotion and ran to the door. "What's going on, Mom?"

Summer turned around. Tora and Kara had already followed Fasha to the door to see the pregnant human. "I need you, your brother, and Kara to leave." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money. "Go to the city and buy some snacks and milk, please."

Tora and Fasha were both curious to know their mother's urgent business, but they weren't going to miss their opportunity to buy treats and go to the city unsupervised. Kara didn't ask questions, but she began to feel the weight of the world on Rain's shoulders and how desperately Summer wanted to keep everything a secret.

Summer waited for the children to leave before she invited the girl inside. She was terrified, so she made her a cup of tea and made a couple of sandwiches. When the girl attacked the food like she hadn't eaten in days, moaning at the pleasure of it, she knew for sure that she was pregnant with a Saiyan. But she knew it wasn't a usual case. She had bruises on her body. Saiyans could be rough during their first time or if there was a full moon, but her bruises were fresh and it looked like someone had struck her in the face. "Why are you here at my home?"

"I didn't know how else to find you." Rain knew it would be dangerous to come to Summer's house, but she also knew she had a strong family. "I wanted to know if you would help me and the others."

"The other what?"

"The other girls. I was taken by a Saiyan about a year ago. He..." Her bottom lip began to tremble. "This is his baby and he has other girls."

Summer gasped. Most Saiyans cared about honor and wouldn't stalk a poor human and take advantage like that. But there were those that were pure evil and would. But with the laws against human and Saiyan mating being so extreme, they probably didn't want to take the risk of being killed for something that disgraceful.

"I escaped, but…I'm afraid that he'll find me." Rain would have gone right to the Task Force, but she was afraid of what they would do to her and her half Saiyan baby. "And I don't want to be executed by the empire!"

"Don't worry. I'll do what I can to protect you, and Prince Kakarot and Princess Cerina won't let you be punished for something you didn't have control over. And we'll stop this Saiyan from ever hurting anyone else ever again."

* * *

><p>Cellena, Basila, Soko, Bell, several other important Saiyan leaders, and members of the press all came to the launch center so they could be there when Prince Kakarot and Prince Vegeta arrived. The press had a lot of stories to write about, and word had gotten around that Kakarot had avenged King Vegeta's death. It did not look good for Prince Vegeta! But of course they were excited to once again have Princess Cerina back home. The gossip columnists wrote about what they thought she probably did with Broly while she was away. A lot of papers painted Cerina as a victim, but the Saiyans didn't like that. It made her look weak. But everyone was excited to see Prince Ninjin. He already had hundreds of thousands of followers in an official fan club. The paparazzi were going to get paid a healthy sum for first shots of the child.<p>

When the ships landed, Cerina began to feel anxious. She just didn't know what to expect when she showed her face. She didn't want her people to think she was a betrayer or a slut, and she certainly didn't want anyone to think of her as weak and a victim. She wished she could just escape all of the craziness, but she knew that the press would at least be there for whatever story they could get that would sound good.

"Everyone will be glad to have you back," Kakarot said. "And if not, then know that I at least missed you."

Cerina smiled at Kakarot. They hadn't been intimate in months, but it was much longer to Kakarot. But considering that Cerina had been with another man for months, they were just a bit uncomfortable with each other. But Kakarot had been watching Cerina. She was very kind and compassionate with their son. She seemed like her normal self. She would really only put him down when Colleen managed to pry Ninjin from her hands.

But Kakarot knew that Cerina would have to get used to sharing him once the doors opened and they saw Cellena. The first thing she really saw was her grandson in her daughter's arms and she practically ran to him. "Cerina! I'm so glad you're alive! And your son is so strong!"

Cerina looked around at all the reporters. There were dozens of camera lights flashing, but they were really prepping for the moment when she handed her baby over. "Would you like to hold Ninjin?"

"Of course." Cellena was so grateful that her dear grandson was alive and well. His power was impressive. And when she looked into his eyes and held him close to her, she was reminded of the man that brought her so much joy. "He looks just like his father."

"And grandfather," Bardock said from behind Ninjin's parents.

"Yes…" Her heart began to beat much faster when she laid eyes on him. She wondered what she would feel once she saw him again after her bond with Vegeta broke. Everything felt so intense. The world began to halt and she could barely breathe as she was flooded with thoughts of her past. "It's good to see you alive and well, Bardock…" She had to begin to avoid his eyes or else she was going to be trapped in her memories.

"It's good to see you too." Bardock realized that she was ignoring his eyes and felt awkward. He decided to peek into her mind and see what had her acting so strangely. But what he saw was more than what he bargained for. He was in a memory of hers. The two of them were lying in bed together. He stroked her face as she stared into his eyes. Bardock got out of the fantasy once he began to kiss her lips.

Prince Vegeta and Fenn came out of their ships. Vegeta only glanced at his mother, but he didn't have the patience for anything else. He didn't care about the human press. He didn't want to hear his mother praise Kakarot for defeating Broly. To be honest, he was still annoyed and betrayed by the fact that she decided to wish back Bardock instead of his father. It made sense, because Bardock was stronger and the King would have to die so he could one day lead, but it wasn't right that she consciously chose a low level over her king and mate. He didn't even speak before flying off to the one person he knew could help him surpass Kakarot.

Fenn had to resist flying off or making a scene when he realized how his precious queen was eyeing her ex. Perhaps no one else noticed it, but he watched her closer than anyone else did.

She didn't mean to, but she smiled in Bardock's face like a teenager. "I'd love to celebrate your return—and we will—but Bulma needs to be dealt with."

"Absolutely." Bardock was ready to settle things one way or another, and it was better that he did it before Goku could interfere. "Take me to her."

Fenn rushed through the crowd so he could stand by Cellena's side as they walked together. "Are you going to be okay when things go south?" he asked.

"Of course. I appreciate everything you've done for me and my daughter, Fenn." She touched his shoulders. "I'm going to promote you."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" he asked carefully.

She cocked her brow. "What else were you expecting?"

"Nothing, I guess." Fenn struggled through his emotions and kept himself from showing that he was upset, but he was beginning to feel like he was starting from scratch again, especially if she still had feelings for Bardock.

Basila settled the press with the young and dashing Fenn and Raditz. They were egger to hear how their king was avenged, especially if it had anything to do with Prince Kakarot. Colleen volunteered to watch Ninjin while Cellena and Bell took Bardock, Kakarot, and Cerina to go see Bulma in the medical bay. They were all pretty floored when they saw her restrained while she slept.

Bardock saw that Prince Vegeta was already inside waiting and grew concerned. _ 'He might try to interfere with what we have to do.'_ "What happened to her?"

"She had a serious night terror and we sedated her," Bell said. "She's going through some kind of mental trauma."

'_No, not this time, Bulma. You'll face justice.'_ "Wake her up."

Bell got a needle and stuck it in one of Bulma's veins. Within a minute, her eyes fluttered open and greeted Bardock as he took a seat in front of her. "Bardock?"

"You're in trouble, Bulma." He wouldn't let himself think of Goku's friend or the little girl he had met and let be corrupted. She had to pay for her own actions. "The only way to get out of it is to let me inside your head."

Bulma laughed bitterly and a quick tear rolled down her cheek. "You don't wanna be inside my head."

"Maybe, but I don't have a choice." Bardock was a Saiyan warrior. He had killed billions of people on countless worlds. He didn't expect that any of Bulma wickedness would be too shocking for him. "I can handle it."

Bulma slowly began to nod her head and closed her eyes. "Okay. Be careful."

Bardock closed his eyes and placed his hand on Bulma's forehead.

_Cooler swung his tail in excitement as he watched Bulma huddle in a corner with more weaklings that they wanted to kill. None of the others he had captured served any purpose, but he was seriously considering keeping her alive. "The great and brilliant Bulma Brief. We have Cellena's favorite scientist on the ship. I'd like to kill you and send a piece of you back each day to Cellena, but I have other plans for you."_

_Bulma wouldn't even look up at Cooler. She was trying to remain superior, despite having absolutely no hope._

_He had a creature standing behind him who kept licking his lips. He was a lizard creature with green hair and red eyes, but Bulma could sense that he was much stronger than her. "May I have her, my lord?" he said in Cooler's ear._

_Bulma looked up with wide eyes. Surely they must have known that she was too important to make her a common whore. But Cooler enjoyed how indignant Bulma was. He thought she was too arrogant and proud, so he leaned back into his soldier's ear. "For the night."_

"_No!" She grabbed onto the rails of her cage and shook it over and over again. "I'm not some whore!" Even as the door opened and the man came in, she was still screaming until she became hoarse. "Come back here, Cooler! You can't do this to me! You can't do this to me!"_

_The solider came in and locked the cage back in. He let Bulma continue to beg Lord Cooler, who had already walked away. He kissed her shoulders and then her face. He liked the taste of her salty tears on her skin. And after he proceeded to lick her face, she snapped and attacked. He caught her hand and snapped her wrist before she could slap him. She screamed and struggled to break through, but within seconds, she was on the ground with her clothes torn off. Humiliated and terrified, she let out a horrifying scream as he overpowered her and had his way._

Bardock blinked and drew his hand away from her panting for air. Bulma huddled herself into a ball and trembled as she lightly cried in agony. The memory was so intense for the both of them that they were just silent for a little while.

Vegeta couldn't take seeing her in such a way. "What's going on?" he demanded.

Bardock still needed a moment. He kept thinking about her smiling face laughing and exploring with Goku. She used to be happy and now she was broken. It was his fault. "Cooler did take her."

"You're kidding me!" Kakarot said. He was prepped to kill her, and he knew Fenn was as well.

Cellena clutched her chest and braced herself. "What did you see?"

Bardock hesitated. He really wanted to spare Cellena from such pain, but she needed to know. "Bulma was raped more than once by several different men…"

Vegeta saw Bulma crying on the bed and he began to become so furious! It was bad enough when she willingly let Yamcha be with her. It was bad enough that she manipulated Tien in order to kill him. But this…It was too much for him to take. He didn't know he could feel such a way—especially for someone else. He felt as if he had been violated. She was his property and no one else should have ever touched her whether she allowed them to or not!

Cerina was highly disturbed by what she had heard, but she had been with Broly for months. She was not raped, but that was because she cooperated before he could make it that extreme. If Bulma had any part in that, she needed to know. "We need to know more."

"She's right," Kakarot said. "Just because Cooler took her doesn't mean she didn't team up with Broly within those five years. Go back in."

Bardock really didn't want to go back in, but Cellena slowly nodded.

_Bulma was holding her son in her arms. He was too weak to properly cry. He moaned in pain. His body was covered in rashes, but he looked a little better than his mother who was bruised all over her body. "Please!" she begged through the prison bars. "My son is sick. Let me take him to the lab. Please! Cooler! Please!"_

_Cooler only glanced at the infant. He seemed very bored with her. "What do we need a child alive here for?"_

"_He's half Saiyan." Tears poured from her eyes. She didn't know what words to say to convince him to save his life, but she would do anything! "He's Prince Vegeta's son. Please…" If Cooler wanted revenge, he would have to let the child live and perhaps use him as bait. That would give her time to think of something!_

_Cooler considered it for a moment. The infant would be excellent bait, but so would Bulma herself. But he could use anyone. King Vegeta killed his brother. It would be a betrayal of his family to save a Saiyan. "I think I'd rather have him die."_

Bulma erupted into a stream of tears as she relived her son's terrible death. She held him in her arms until his end, knowing that she had the intelligence to save him and was denied the ability and freedom to do so. She had never felt more powerless in all of her life, and everyone felt her pain.

"She didn't know Broly…" Bardock scanned through her time and from what he could see, she was held captive until she found a way to escape. Then she crash landed on Planet Arlia and was stuck until Prince Vegeta came to her daring rescue.

But Cerina shook her head, refusing to believe. "She's tricked you."

"Hey," Bardock angrily rose to his feet and pointed his finger in Cerina's face. "You don't want me to tell you how to do your job, and I don't need you telling me how to do mine!"

Everyone was looking to her. They were all buying her act. Cerina even kind of believed that it wasn't an act, but deep inside of her, she couldn't let go of her anger. It had to be Bulma! But she saw the look in her brother's eye, and he was going to attack her if she made a move. He had been sucked down into the rabbit hole of Bulma's crazy once more. "Fine, but don't think this is over." She angrily stormed out.

"I've never seen her like this…" Cellena commented. "Have you noticed any differences since she took the Divine Water, Kakarot?"

Kakarot didn't know and if he noticed, he didn't want to say. He didn't want to accept that she was different. "Excuse me." He rushed out of the room and down the hall to catch up with her. He called out her name, but she wouldn't stop until he grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Cerina, she won't get away with this."

Cerina knew that she wouldn't, because she was going to take care of Bulma herself. She couldn't tell Kakarot her plans, because she was afraid he would stop her. "Let's go home." She grabbed his face and kissed his lips. "I haven't been to our home in months. I miss it. I miss being with you!"

"I've missed you too." Kakarot held his woman. She had been through hell and there might not have been any more justice for it. The least he could do was try to mend what was broken between the two of them. "Let's go get Ninjin from my mother and go home."

* * *

><p>"Cellena…" Bardock gently touched her shoulder to get her attention, and her eyes landed right inside of his. "…I need to speak with you about something very important...Alone."<p>

Cellena figured it maybe had something to do with Bulma, but she had enough for one day. Besides, she didn't want to be alone with Bardock. If she was being honest with herself, she had been alone for a long while now and she didn't like it. She had to avoid him or in fear of what would happen if they were alone. "Later."

* * *

><p>Raditz landed in front of his house excited to see his woman. He sensed that his children were next door. He didn't mind. He wanted to be alone with his woman. He needed something to cheer him up after the Bulma blunder. "Summer!" He busted through the front door with a smirk, but Summer was sitting on the couch biting her nails. "Is something wrong?"<p>

Summer was a nervous wreck. She was shaking even! She hadn't really seen his Saiyan temper, but she had heard about it. "I need your help."

Raditz was so concerned for Summer. But when she led him into his bedroom to look at a pregnant girl, he was utterly baffled. Summer was grateful that he wasn't screaming from pure rage. He was actually appalled by what had happened to Rain. He was outraged and he was determined to set things right. He let her sleep in his bed while he talked with Summer on the couch. "Why did she come to you?"

"She came to me because we have half-breed children. But there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about. " Summer took a deep breath. She had to finally come clean. It was bound to come out eventually and she might have needed his protection. It wasn't right to blindside him when she was outted and expect him to support her. "I've…I've been helping other people like us."

"What do you mean?"

'_Here we go!'_ She had to be quick, like ripping off a Band-Aid! "I have an organization where I take in humans and Saiyans that want to be together. I hide their pregnancies and make sure they can survive without suspicion."

He didn't want to yell at her, but he became so angry that he shot right out of his chair. "Why would you do this? Why would you keep this from me? You could get yourself killed! You've endangered us all. I could lose my job!" He kept thinking that there was no way that the queen would think he was that incompetent that he didn't know Summer was doing such a thing and if he was, then why should he solve crimes? And he'd have to side with Summer regardless. Like it or not, she was his mate. There was just no way that fortune was going to be on his side!

"I know, but it was so important to me to make a difference." She hid her face in her hands. She didn't want to be scolded, but then she faced him like an adult. "I'm so sorry, Raditz! I am. But we need to save these girls."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He had to keep reminding himself that Summer was not a Saiyan and that he couldn't let things escalate. They couldn't argue like his parents would. He had to calm himself down. "We will, but we're going to do it my way. She can sleep here tonight, but we have to go to Cerina in the morning. It's the only proper way to solve this investigation! I need tonight to think about what we're gonna do. And after we solve this investigation, we have find a way to come clean with what you've done."

Summer gulped and nodded. "I understand." _'Then I'll really be in trouble…'_ She was grateful that Bardock and Colleen already knew, but she dreaded the look on Raditz's face when he realized he was pretty much the last one to know the truth.

* * *

><p>Cerina stood in the doorway of her son's room while Kakarot hovered over his crib and tucked him in. She was impressed with how he had latched onto being a father considering that he was so against it about a year ago. She trusted that he could succeed in the task and went back to her bedroom and began to prepare herself. Kakarot came in their bedroom two minutes later. "You put the baby to bed?" she asked.<p>

"I did." Kakarot walked behind his mate and wrapped his arms around her. She looked so sexy in her short, black nightgown. "You did a great job birthing him."

She smirked and turned around to face him. "I don't wanna think about our baby right now."

He raised his brows, but then smirked. "And what do you want to think about?"

The next thing Kakarot knew, he had been flung on his bed, pinned him down, and Cerina was staring at him with a ravenous look. "You!"

Kakarot was a little shocked that she had thrown him down, but he gladly accepted the challenge. "Okay, Woman. I'm yours."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're home and we're safe!" Colleen jumped on her back and relished in the moment. Summer even made up her bed with new comfy sheets and pillows while they were gone. "It feels so good!"<p>

Bardock sat next to his woman and watched her for a little bit. She risked everything to bring him back. She knew she was risking her own life, but she couldn't live without him. That was quite a love she had for him. "Thanks for wishing me back."

Colleen sat up and latched onto his arm. "I'm glad to have you back, Bardock. But to be honest with you, I'm a little uneasy. Our bond is broken—"

"That doesn't matter." He chuckled. "You think all the years we've spent together raising our children can be erased because I was dead for a couple of months?"

Colleen bit her lip as she worried herself. She wanted to believe that everything was fine, but she just wasn't sure. "You didn't feel anything when you saw her today?"

"Her who?" He knew exactly who Colleen meant. He was just choosing to act stupid so she wouldn't overreact.

Unfortunately, she knew that he knew who she was talking about, so that worried her all the more. "Cellena. You were so hung up on her before we bonded. I just wonder if—"

He quickly rushed into her lips to keep her from speaking. He didn't want to hear about her fears, because he thought they were foolish. How could his old memories compare to his life with Colleen? It didn't matter if he got a little caught up in Cellena's memory of their love making or that Cellena obviously still had feelings for him. He loved Colleen. "Are you convinced now?"

She smiled dreamily and wrapped her arms around his muscular chest. "I'm glad we're back home. With Broly gone, we can finally have some peace."

Bardock didn't want to worry her, so he kept his mouth shut for the meantime. _'But androids can't be too far away, and we've always got Majin Buu to contend with.'_

* * *

><p>In the morning, Kakarot rushed off to the palace where he knew Fenn would be. He spotted him in the hall on the way to the War Room. When he caught up with him, he threw his arm around him and shook him good. "Hi, Fenn. I've got some interesting things to talk to you about, and I don't know how you'll react."<p>

Fenn was cautious. "Just shoot."

"Last night while I was having sex with Cerina—"

"Woah!" He shook himself free in utter disgust. "That's my best friend!"

"You're my friend too." He patted him on the back. "Come on. Do you want me to gossip about this with my brother?"

Fenn didn't want Kakarot to gossip about it at all! But he much preferred to keep it contained. "Fine, go on!"

Kakarot tried to explain it the best way he could without grossing out Fenn or even turning him on a little bit. "She was just way more aggressive than usual."

Fenn smirked, but then he began to chuckle. "Did you remain dominate?"

"Of course I did!" he said offended. "But she certainly enjoyed…the struggle?" Kakarot did enjoy his time with his woman, but he was also alarmed by her behavior. "It was weird!"

"Was it bad?"

"No! It was amazing. It was…" Kakarot cleared his throat and began to calm down once he realized he was getting too excited. "I'm worried about her. She's all for killing Bulma. I think she's gonna do it herself when she gets the chance. I see it in her eyes."

"And that's a problem?" Fenn asked confused.

Kakarot certainly wanted her dead. He still believed she was guilty, but the old Cerina would have exhausted every possibility until she completely knew that Bulma was innocent. "If Cerina's not herself, than it is a problem."

Fenn sighed. He knew Cerina very well—perhaps better than anyone—and it was strange that she wanted to see Bulma dead, especially without enough evidence to really nail her. It might have been logical to kill Bulma, but Cerina was usually an emotional creature. She was wise, but she always led with her heart first. "We'll keep an eye on her. But right now, you have to go to work, and I have to report for my new duties."

"What new duties?"

Fenn tried not to smile too hard. "Cellena has promoted me."

"To head man-whore!" Kakarot excitedly slapped Fenn on the back in congratulations. "Go get her!"

Fenn began blushing incredibly hard. "I think she might want your father to take that position."

"What?" Kakarot was grossed out and offended at the same time.

"I just saw her look at him…" Fenn didn't see how everyone else didn't notice it. He thought he had her and after one look at Bardock, and he was once again one of her daughter's friends. "She's not in love with me."

"Give her some time." Kakarot knew that even if Cellena wanted to be with Bardock, he wasn't going to leave his mother. They had a good thing. She just needed to realize that she needed to move on and not go backward. "And if that doesn't work," he smirked naughtily, "establish dominance."

Fenn's entire head turned bright red, and Kakarot started snickering as he walked away.

Kakarot went to Task Force headquarters. He hadn't been home in a while, and he destroyed Broly, so he figured he could take it easy. But there was a meeting going on when he arrived with about twenty of their members and Cerina stopped her entire presentation to snip at him when he came in. "You're late."

"Sorry. You find a sitter?"

"Yes, but we'll have to interview for a nanny later."

"My parents didn't need a nanny."

"Our mothers never left the house. You and I are adventurers!" She noticed that everyone was staring at the two of them oddly. "We'll discuss this later."

Kakarot took a seat and made himself comfortable. "What's going on today?"

Raditz cleared his throat and stood in front of the group. "We have a Saiyan that's gone rogue. We don't know his name, but all of the girls call him Mr. S. He's been taking human girls and impregnating them. He already has ten children and four of his girls are pregnant right now."

Bell's ovaries hurt just thinking about it! "What exactly is he trying to do?"

"Build an army."

"Of half breed children?" Soko asked. "How did he possibly think he'd succeed? Of course he'd get found out eventually."

Cerina cocked her brow and looked to Raditz. "How did you find this case?"

"One of the girls escaped and came to Summer. She assumed she would be sympathetic." _'That's the truth on this matter. Hopefully, she doesn't find out about Summer's little program right now. I don't know how she'll react to that.' _"There are more Saiyans there. Rain doesn't know how many. She was kept hidden from all the others."

"How did she escape?" Kakarot asked.

"One of the kids taught her how to fly in secret and helped her escape."

"The girls didn't have a choice!" Cerina was sympathetic. The humans were her subjects and she couldn't let someone hurt them like that. Besides, it was the perfect way to channel her anger. "They won't be prosecuted, but I'll have to confirm with my mother what we're going to do. But now, let's go find this dirt bag and bring him to justice."

"What about Fenn?" Soko asked slyly without appealing too needy or obvious.

"Queen Cellena is supposed to be promoting him," Kakarot said.

Bell's shoulders slumped. She was hoping that if she spent some more time with Fenn, she might be able to get him.

'_Cerina is acting weird. Maybe Raditz would notice a little bit, but Fenn knows her inside and out. I want his help in case we have to check her.'_ "I want him to join us one last time," Kakarot said.

Cerina did like that idea. Fenn was her best friend. "You heard the prince. Summon Fenn, immediately."

* * *

><p>Fenn didn't mean to feel like a little boy standing in front of Cellena, but he was so nervous and excited about whatever she was about to say to him. She asked for him to come to the throne room and he was hoping for some flirtation and hopefully some plans to meet up later to finally hook up, but they were not alone. Her son was by her side, so he bowed before them both and tried not to feel foolish. "Why am I here, your highness?"<p>

Cellena looked to her son once more, and he nodded his head one last time in assurance. "Prince Vegeta is resigning his position of head of the Saiyan Army. I'm interested in you taking his place."

His eyes bucked. It was a lifelong dream of his. He had worked so hard to get that position. He wanted it fast, but he didn't expect it so soon. _ 'But I suppose I am a Super Saiyan…But Kakarot and Bardock are much stronger than me. Is it because of my experience with the Task Force or something else...?'_ He slowly began to smile. "Why?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and huffed at the peasant. "I have other interests."

Cellena was about to roll her eyes, but she reminded herself not to. "My son is too proud to admit it, but he wants time to train so he can surpass Kakarot."

Vegeta grumbled to himself. His mother did not need to embarrass him so! He was already so angry about it. When he was healed and came out of the rejuvenation chamber, he probably would have blown up his ship in anger if Fenn hadn't reminded him that they couldn't breathe in space. Kakarot had no right to kill Broly. His father was alive again, but Vegeta's father needed to be avenged. He told Bulma once that if he could not avenge his father, he would feel as if he had failed in his duties as a son. Kakarot had stolen his honor, and his debt had to be paid! "I will be the strongest in the universe!"

Fenn was unnerved about that. Did he think Prince Vegeta could catch Kakarot? No. Not really. But he didn't want to be left behind. "I need to surpass Kakarot as well…" He looked into Cellena's eyes. She looked hopeful about him taking her offer and even began to look upset if he denied her. "But I won't refuse this offer."

"It's an opportunity, but it's no guarantee. There are other older Saiyans with more experience, even though they're not as strong as you. I will have to test you." Cellena smiled. Fenn was highly respected by his peers. He was popular with the humans. No one could really argue about her choice, especially since he was a Super Saiyan. "Good luck, Fenn."

Fenn smirked at Cellena and she began to smirk a bit naughtily. She had some emotions to figure out, but she couldn't deny that she was "starved" for "affection" and the time was soon approaching to be fulfilled. If she didn't do something soon, she was going to go mad. "You're dismissed, Son."

Vegeta looked at his mother oddly, but then bowed. He honestly couldn't care less about royal politics. There wasn't enough time. He was going to see Bulma to talk to her about his plans. He wasn't expecting any miracles out of her considering her condition, but she could at least start thinking up some great inventions for him to use to train with.

But as soon as he came out of the throne room, he saw Muzina pacing back and forth. "Prince Vegeta."

"Muzina." He took in a whiff of her scent, hoping to be intoxicated like he had been prior to leaving the planet. She was a great comfort to him. She put his life back into perspective about power. But when he smelled her, something was wrong. It was…dull? He didn't understand how her scent could be different than what it was before. _'Is it me or is it her?'_ And suddenly, she wasn't nearly as attractive as she once was. Of course she was still a pretty girl, but the thrill was gone.

"What's become of Bulma?" Muzina had to restrain the smirk from forming on her face.

But Vegeta noticed it, and he didn't like it one bit! "Bardock has gone inside of her mind. I'm uncomfortable with what he's uncovered."

"I'm sorry. I know she's your friend." She began to feel incredibly awkward. Before, they could barely keep their hands off of each other, even when they hated each other. He still seemed the same to her, so why was he so distant all of the sudden? "You seem uncomfortable with me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." _'Can this all be because of Bulma and her condition? Does she still hold a power over me? Or did I get my fill of Muzina already? How is that possible? I thought…'_ He stopped himself from becoming emotional over a woman he wasn't sure he was even interested in anymore. "You're just different."

She shrugged her shoulders and decided not to worry about it. "Your mother and I had lunch a few times. Perhaps we should eat dinner together, all three of us—five if you count Cerina and Kakarot."

His eyes darted away. "Maybe…"

'_What am I thinking? Kakarot has surpassed him in strength. He doesn't want anything to do with him!' _ She smirked naughtily and began to feel on his muscular chest. "How about we skip dinner and meet up tonight?"

Before she could try seducing him with the taste of her lips, he grabbed her hands and stepped away from her. "I'm fine." He knew he would have had a nice time with Muzina, but he kept thinking about Bulma and how hurt she was when Bardock went inside of her mind. When he thought about those other men touching her, his skin felt like it was bubbling from his anger. He was so grateful that he had killed Cooler, but if he had known, he would have made him suffer! "I just have other obligations. I'll see you around."

Muzina's mouth hit the floor when he pulled away from her and walked away. She couldn't understand, but she knew it was the slut human's fault and began to growl angrily! _ 'Bulma!'_

* * *

><p>Bulma was eating a bowl of beef stew that a servant had brought to her. For some reason, she was reminded of the night when she ate all of the diverse foods that the Saiyans loved from around the universe. She could have killed herself, but her Saiyan baby thought it was delicious. Then she had suddenly lost her appetite and put the bowl away.<p>

Vegeta came into the room and saw her barely eaten bowl of stew and was concerned. She might have been a human, but she liked to eat. "How are you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, but her eyes revealed the truth in the form of tears. "Not good. I don't know if it's because Bardock is going inside of my head, but I feel like I'm breaking down. I can't take this pain!"

Vegeta quickly looked around the room to make sure they were alone and then took a seat next to her on the bed. "What's so painful, Bulma?"

She laughed bitterly. "Besides the way the men touched me?"

Vegeta felt the sting of her words. "It's hard to think of any other man touching you."

"It's more than that." Bulma looked down at his hand gently stroking her own. She didn't think he did it on purpose, but it was one of the closest gestures they had since before Yamcha died. She was so angry with Vegeta when he killed Yamcha, but she couldn't deny that she still loved him. She had just done something very extreme to have him. Bulma figured that if she could have another little boy that even looked a little bit like Trunks, her heart would be healed. She didn't want Vegeta to ever know her pain, but she wanted him to understand her better. "When I was sent away, I was pregnant."

Vegeta's eyes widened and his heart felt like it dropped inside of his stomach. After his shock and denial, he was furious, but he couldn't lash out loudly at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She couldn't bear to look him in the eye and stared at her hands. "You said we would be over if I was pregnant."

Vegeta did very clearly remember telling her that. _ 'But that was years ago.' _ He should have been training his son. He had to make sure he was stronger than Kakarot's boy. Vegeta would be king and his son would be the prince of all Saiyans. "Where's my child?"

"He died." She exploded into her hands and started wailing in pain. She failed her son and she betrayed and failed his father. "I was living in poor conditions and he was sick. Cooler wouldn't let me take care of him and he died. They never even let me out of my cage. I had to hold his dead body for days. They only pried him from my hands because they were sick of the smell…"

She could practically smell the decay. She would never forget that awful scent of her son's death. "I'm so sorry!"

Being emotional was not his thing. That sort of display was not proper. It wasn't Saiyan! And it certainly wasn't like Bulma. She never broke down unless she wanted to deceive people into thinking that she was weak, but she would always come back stronger. This was different. This was pure pain, and Vegeta didn't know how to make her better. He couldn't even let his son's death weigh on his mind, because all he could think about was her.

His mother sent her away, because Bulma got caught up in her deceptions. Vegeta was angry. He thought Bulma was using him. He wanted her to be hurt and humiliated and he stayed angry at her until he thought she was dead. Now everything was different. He knew his anger had played a part in his son's death.

He knew that Bardock was in Bulma's head. He was looking for her time when she was exiled. That checked out, but if he saw that Bulma knew that Yamcha was the leader of the Wolf Tribe and if he knew that Bulma had a part in poisoning Fenn with Cerina's pheromones, she was going to be imprisoned. If Fenn, Kakarot, and Cerina found out, Bulma was going to die.

He was going to protect Bulma, but only if he knew if he could trust her. "Bulma, did you have anything to do with my father's death? Did you have any plans with Broly?"

"No! I swear I didn't! I know everyone thinks I'm capable. I know that I am…" She couldn't blame anyone. It seemed like a good plan. She wanted King Vegeta to die, Cerina gone, and Vegeta to live through it. Everything worked out exactly how she wanted. "But I didn't," she said mildly confused. _'It certainly seems like I would have done it…'_

"I wish what happened to me didn't, Vegeta, and I wish our son was still alive." She leaned into Vegeta's chest. She wished she could draw strength from him. "I miss him so much…"

'_I had a son. An heir…'_ And yet he would have had to raise him in a world where a low level clown was stronger than him. He would not let that be his legacy. "You'll have another child, Bulma."

"I don't want just any other child." She rubbed his shoulders as she looked into his eyes. "I want to have a family with you. But I know you want to be with Muzina—"

"I think I was wrong about her setting me in heat, Bulma." He didn't understand how he could have screwed up so bad. He had all the signs, but his attraction to her shouldn't have faded. "When I saw her today, I wasn't even attracted to her scent. Now…"

Bulma smiled. She knew that Vegeta still loved her. There was still hope if she could survive. "I'm gonna die, Vegeta."

"I'll protect you." He knew he'd be at odds with his family, but he didn't care. His strength was more important than anything. "I need to get stronger and I think you can help me get to where I need to be."

She smiled. It would be like old times…Except hard work and perseverance would win out in the end. She knew she was smart enough to build something to make him surpass Kakarot. She still wanted to get him back for showing her up all those many years ago. "I'll try my best, like I know you will."

"But there something I need you to help me find." Vegeta smirked. "How do you feel about hunting dragonballs?"

She was flattered he would ask. There were so many things she could think to wish for, but she knew him and what he wanted. "Immortality?"

Vegeta was amazed. "Yes, Bulma, immortality would make a wonderful wish."

* * *

><p>Fenn came into the locker room as the team was gearing up for their assault. One of the lower soldiers who summoned him gave him a quick rundown of the situation. He came in just in time to see Cerina and the rest of the girls in their underwear. "So glad you could join us."<p>

"For the last time." He smiled happily. "I may be the leader of the Saiyan Army."

"Congratulations," Soko said. _'That means this job is officially mine!'_ But it came at a price. "I guess we'll be seeing less of each other."

He shrugged, but smiled. "Maybe."

Soko took it as a mild flirtation.

"Enough chitchat," Cerina ordered. "We have some girls to save."

The team decided to fly by plane to mask their energy. They didn't want to tip the mysterious Mr. S off. But they were coming in hard and fast and they were going to take him down. They were staying in deserted mountain tops. They were expecting to see one big capsule house when they arrived, but there were several and way more than ten children running around. And from what they could gather from their quick observation, there were at least ten Saiyans males.

"Our scouters are picking up at least fifty energy signals, but there could be more than that. It's a village down there! What should we do?" Bell asked.

Kakarot looked to Cerina. He was curious what she would say. They had to stop the Saiyans who had impregnated the humans. They needed to be dealt with swiftly and without mercy, but they had children in that place. Would Cerina want to make an example out of them in front of their children? And even though their fathers stole the mothers, the children might not have understood that. They were Saiyans. They might fight for their fathers. Would she fight the children as well?

"Nothing changes," Cerina said. "Find all of the fathers so we can kill them!"

Kakarot looked to Fenn and he looked just as concerned as him.

The Task Force exploded out of their ship fully coated in their armor. Commotion began as soon as they landed. There was one Saiyan that was training a small group of children that were three to five years old. Their instructor was the first one to be attacked by a flying roundhouse from Cerina, but as soon as he was down on the ground, she was knocked down as well by combined energy blasts.

"Get away from our father!" an older girl yelled.

Kakarot and Fenn observed the situation closely. They didn't expect Cerina to start blasting them as well. They were only children. They didn't know any better. They figured she would try to reason with them.

"Fenn, go find and release the mothers," Cerina ordered.

"What are you going to do?" he tried not to sound too nervous when he asked.

"I'm going to do my job!"

Fenn didn't want to crowd her and accuse her of being out of control, so he rushed to check some of the houses. As he opened one door, he was met with a punch in the face from an angry Saiyan, but he did catch a glimpse of a screaming human inside that couldn't have been more than seventeen. That enraged Fenn and he blocked the next attack and rammed his head into his. The Saiyan staggered back, but Fenn wouldn't let up. He punched him continuously until he was spewing up blood violently. The Saiyan attempted to punch Fenn one last time, but Fenn caught his fist with one hand and blasted a hole through his chest with the other.

The human girl came out of the house slowly trembling with tears stained on her face. She looked at the dead Saiyan for a little while in disbelief. Then finally, she broke and ran into his arms. "Thank you!" Two little Saiyans ran out of the house and hugged onto Fenn's legs in appreciation of what they just did for their mother, but they were disturbed by their father's body lying lifelessly a few feet away and they began to cry from their mixed emotions.

"Stay here and do not interfere." Fenn had to help the others. He recognized some of the Saiyans. Some of them were older members of the Saiyan Army and though they did not look too old, they were at least forty to late fifties. Some of the weaker Task Force members were being overpowered from their strength and the children who got involved were strong too.

Fenn saw Soko slap a child and knock them out. That was about as merciful as he expected her to be. "I think I know who Mr. S is."

"Considering the posse, I'm thinking it may be former General Soy."

Fenn smirked, impressed with her deduction. "He had a beef with King Vegeta when he decided to promote his son. I can't say I blame him, but this is sick!"

"We'll put an end to him," she assured. "We just have to find him first."

Kakarot and Raditz were doing their best to keep everyone from escaping. It wasn't that difficult with Instant Transmission, but Kakarot was trying to keep an eye on Cerina as well.

Cerina did tell the children to stand down. She told them that their father was a criminal that needed to be taken in, but they didn't heed her warning and attacked anyway. She dodged their attacks effortlessly and instead of using too much force, she gracefully and quickly created shackles from her own energy that was powerful enough to keep pinned to the ground. Their father didn't receive such mercy.

He tried to put up a good fight, but she was too fast for any of his attacks. She punched him in the face and blood began to spew everywhere. But she wouldn't let up. She kept thinking about those girls that were taken and she was reminded how she couldn't be with her family. She was so angry! She continued fighting him until he was wobbling on his knees unable to fight back. It was then that she decided to have a moment of compassion and she snapped his neck.

But his daughter didn't think it was compassionate. She couldn't see Princess Cerina through her helmet, but she thought her father's killer was the cruelest creature in the world. She was so angry that she just couldn't take it and her power burst out of her like a bomb detonating.

Cerina turned around in shock of the girl's strength. She was able to pull up her arm from Cerina's energy chain and charged her with all of her rage and might, but Cerina was not threatened, even though she was impressed. One swift and powerful blow to the girl's gut was enough to knock her out.

Cerina did feel bad for the children who had just lost their father. She could relate. After all, her father was also a monster who deserved to die, yet she still loved him. "Bell," Cerina said through his communicator.

"Yes, Princess?"

"I need you gas this place up. These children have seen enough pain."

"Sure thing!"

Bell pulled a capsule out of her belt and released a gas tank with enough juice to knock out a dozen fully transformed Saiyans. After the moon simulation event that nearly destroyed the planet, it was standard to keep such devices with them at all times. She quickly turned it on and everyone who didn't have Task Force armor on began to drop like flies.

Other Task Force members joined Kakarot and Raditz in the task of trying to keep Saiyans from leaving. Fenn flew to Kakarot with a tablet in his hand to show him a picture of General Soy. "We can't let this man escape, Kakarot."

Kakarot recognized the picture, though he didn't know him personally.

"Rain said that she wasn't kept with the others," Raditz reminded.

Kakarot closed his eyes and tried to search out an energy signal that might have been a little farther away from the rest, but still close by. "He's gotta be in the mountains…" Then he realized that he had found someone weak—probably human—nearby. "Got'em."

He followed the energy and teleported inside of a house. Before him were four women all huddled together with their children. General Soy was there as well. "You could at least defend your colony, you sick freak!"

General Soy of course knew of Kakarot and charged him hard and fast. He knew if Kakarot transformed, he was a dead man. Kakarot's body was thrown through the walls of the house until he was shoved outside and falling down a mountain, but he wasn't about to bother getting caught up in a big fight when he knew that Cerina and the others would want to question him. Kakarot couldn't be near him, because he saw pictures of Rain and how terrified and beaten those human girls were. He was going to kill him if he spent another second with him. So because of that, he teleported back to his crew with Soy.

The gas had begun to subside, by General Soy caught enough to make him drowsy and he couldn't really fight back. That disappointed Cerina.

"Raditz, go get his family," Kakarot told him. "Round them up in the transport."

"Sure." Raditz disappeared.

Arti and Bell were leading the other grunts and directing them to bring everyone they could find in transports. It was a good thing they had a couple of capsules for prisoners. How could they anticipate such a crowd?

Cerina was utterly disturbed by what she had seen. Not only had these Saiyans disgraced themselves and their honor by stealing defenseless and weak humans, but they broke her mother's law over and over again. Now their half-breed children would forever be scarred and the human mothers would be traumatized. "Why would you do this?"

General Soy felt like he was going to fall over, but he held his head up to her as much as he could. He might have been too weak to get off of us his knees, but he wanted to show some strength. If that was all he could muster, then so be it. "Because you don't know the potential of mixing with these humans. The House of Vegeta is failing. The King is dead, his son is irresponsible, and now we're led by a woman." He sneered his nose in pure disgust. "I was raising my own army."

Cerina couldn't contain her rage and smacked him hard enough to knock several teeth out. "You're sick! You stole these girls."

He might have had a mouth full of blood, but he smirked with pride. "I gave them a purpose."

"You've cursed them with yourself. But we won't have to suffer with you any longer." Soko and Fenn began to make a move toward Cerina. They knew their cue when it was time to kill for Cerina, but before they could make a step, they watched their once naively innocent princess snap his neck so hard that it twisted to his backside. Fenn had seen such brutality and he had seen that same look before. For a moment, that fierceness in her eyes reminded Fenn of Queen Cellena.

Cerina turned around and rolled her eyes. "Fenn, your little Saiyan has ascended."

He began to blush and turned around and started walking away. He was so embarrassed! But he wasn't exactly the only one who thought the new version of their sweet princess was a turn on. Other young warriors also got excited, just as they often got excited around Soko.

But Kakarot was furious and chased after Fenn. "What is your problem?"

"I'm sorry!" Fenn hadn't noticed that he was aroused by violence—and maybe he wasn't. It was just that look that Cerina had in her eye. "That was just really hot."

Kakarot pushed him hard in the chest. He was debating turning Super Saiyan 2 and shoving a Kamehameha Wave right up his butt. "I thought you were over her," he seethed.

"I'm not in love with her…" Everyone was looking at them making a scene. "Come on, Kakarot. It was an accident. I'm young and I'm not bonded. Give me a break!"

"Leave him be," Cerina said. "He's a man. He can hardly help it."

Kakarot grumbled to himself. "Fine." _'He better seal the deal with Cellena soon, because Cerina will never be his alternative!'_

"Let's get the children to the station," Cerina said. "We'll process them there and talk to the queen. She'll know what our next step is."

Cerina left Soko and Bell in charge of handling the captured. They had to create records for all of the children. All and all, there were eighty-two half-breed children from that village alone. They couldn't just release them out into the world with their mothers. There was no telling their mental capabilities and where their loyalties lied. There were fifty missing girls, but six of them had died, bringing the total down to forty-four. There were only two male Saiyans left alive from the raid, but Soko planned on killing them immediately after they answered some questions. But the humans' families were notified that they had been found, but none of them could go home until Queen Cellena decided what to do with them.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this has happened right under our noses." Cellena was so angry and disgusted after Kakarot and Cerina gave her the report.<p>

Cerina and Kakarot bowed their heads in respect and for forgiveness. "I apologize for my incompetence in this matter. I should have saved those missing girls, but humans took on the cases and we thought we had—"

"Much more important obligations." Cellena did let humans police themselves, especially for trivial matters. A couple of missing person's cases from different parts of the world was something she wouldn't have considered, especially since they had things to deal with from a universal scale. She couldn't blame her daughter for not knowing. "Don't apologize, Cerina."

They both stood and took seats on the couch in Cellena's parlor. "What will happen to the children?" Kakarot asked.

Cellena sighed heavily as she thought. She anticipated problems, but nothing of that magnitude. "The mothers will take care of them within a controlled environment. We have to make sure they're mentally stable and that they're loyal to the empire."

Kakarot thought of Summer, Chi-Chi, and all of those mothers. They wanted to live in a world where they could be safe, and he made a promise to his best friend. "I think we should consider lifting the ban on human and Saiyan relations."

"Why request this?" Cellena narrowed her eyes in on him. "Do you have a soft spot considering that you've slept with that human, Chi-Chi?"

His eyes bucked. "You knew?"

"It was a guess based on the fact that I'm not an idiot, Kakarot." It did upset her. She never mentioned her suspicions, because she didn't want to have to punish Kakarot, because she knew how much her daughter cared for him. "I don't approve of our race mixing, but who am I kidding? My own son can't stop thinking about a human girl, and I made room in my house for her as well."

Cellena had been considering it for a while. If Bulma's son had lived, she would have probably lifted it earlier. But she was still unsure. Her concerns still existed. "Cerina, what do you think?"

Kakarot felt a sense of relief. He figured Cerina would be on his side. She believed in equality and all that other mushy stuff.

"I also think our race should remain pure."

Kakarot's head snapped to her. He tried not to seem too obvious, but he was in complete disbelief. "Cerina—"

"But it's a futile effort." She darted her eyes at him. He should have let her finish before he freaked out. "We might as well get a handle of this situation before it's too out of hand. If we don't recognize these people as part of our empire and force them to recognize our authority, then we'll lose their support and have more Saiyans like Soy. Besides, once humans are not forbidden, they'll lose their appeal."

Cellena nodded. Forbidden fruit was always the tastiest. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a big deal after they made it not a big deal. "Agreed."

"You'll have my support on one condition and one condition only."

Kakarot couldn't believe that she would jeopardize the law like that. "Cerina—"

"Only one condition," she insisted.

Cellena was curious. "Name it."

"One of my main concerns is Vegeta taking Bulma as his queen. I want to make sure that doesn't happen." If he chose Cassava, Muzina, or even Pepper, she would be fine bowing to them, but not Bulma Brief!

"I do as well." It was more than not trusting Bulma though. Class warfare was still very alive in Cellena's heart, even though it wasn't as extreme as before. "I don't believe humans should be able to be rulers."

"I don't think that's enough. Vegeta interfered with how I found my mate, and he did so very publically." Cerina hadn't realized how angry she was about that until she revisited those memories of Fenn and Kakarot nearly dying. "I want Vegeta to go through the exact same process as I did, including having a tournament."

"And even if Vegeta weaseled Bulma in the tournament, she'd never win anyway." Cellena began to slowly smile at her daughter's brilliance. "I like it. Of course I'll grant this request. It's only fair."

Kakarot didn't disagree with Cerina's terms, but he noticed some red flags during their conversation with the queen, but he didn't say anything until after they were dismissed and walking through the halls of the palace. "You really don't think humans and Saiyans should mix? I thought you were all for equality? I thought you saw humans as your people too."

"They are my subjects, and as long as they remember that, there is no problem." Cerina took her job as a servant of the people very seriously, but she was beginning to remember that she wasn't only there to serve, but to rule. "But as long as you have Saiyan blood in your veins, you are a Saiyan. I'll threat them like one if they act like one."

That made him feel a little better, but he was still concerned. "Are we going to talk about your behavior?"

"Kakarot, I'm fine." She quickly brushed it off. She knew he and Fenn were watching her. She was watching herself, but she felt fine. She felt normal. As far as far as she was concerned, the Divine Water didn't do anything but unlock her potential that she still had yet to fully release. But she was still the same girl who loved her family and her people. "I have something to take care of. Please go home and make sure Ninjin is well fed."

"I'm missing some vital parts—"

"I pumped some breast milk." She laughed and lightly punched him in the chest. "You're so crazy. That's why I love you."

Kakarot was so confused. Some parts of her seemed the same. It wasn't really like a Saiyan to just admit to such things. He only openly said it because his bond to her made him a little…more open? But other times, she seemed to be embracing her Saiyan blood lust. _ 'We'll figure this out. I shouldn't worry about this too much though. Regardless of how she is, she's still Cerina.'_ "I love you too."

Her smile increased and she kissed him one last time before walking away. "I'll be home soon."

Yes, Cerina did feel normal. She was only a little bit more focused. She needed to protect her family and protect her son, and no one threatened them more than the girl she believed orchestrated Broly's entire rampage. She was still locked up in her hospital room, and her guards didn't question when Cerina dismissed them, and her dear protector, Vegeta, was nowhere in sight.

She quietly walked over to Bulma's bed and began to stroke her lovely skin on her cheek until she opened her eyes. "Hello, Bulma."

"Cerina?" Bulma tried to scream as Cerina's hand clasped tightly around her neck, but she didn't have enough air.

"I can't one hundred percent prove that you had anything to do with Broly killing my father, stealing me, and nearly killing everyone I care about, but I have good instincts and they're telling me that I should kill you."

She tried pulling Cerina's arm away, but she was too strong. "Cerina, I swear—"

"You've always hated me!" Cerina laughed at her foolishness. "I didn't understand that before, but I know what you tried to do. You made me insecure!" They were just sly remarks, but they left an impression on such a little girl. Bulma knew full and well what she had done.

"I was jealous of you!"

Cerina was interested in her confession and loosened her grip just enough for her to speak.

"I was jealous that I wasn't your mother's real daughter, but I could care less about that now!"

She laughed. "You would say anything just to get out of dying."

Tears streamed down her face. So many terrible things had happened to her. Bulma thought that maybe she'd be ready to die, but she knew there was something she had to fight for. There was a reason why she had to live and it was more than Vegeta. "Don't I deserve some type of trial? Please!"

"If you'd like me to treat you like all the other criminals I've caught, then fine." Cerina smirked as she concentrated. She hadn't used one of her favorite attacks in a while and it was going to be so much fun doing it to her!

Bulma was freed from Cerina's grasp, but her whole entire body was enveloped in radical pain. She instantly knew what Cerina had done to her and began to scream and cry from the truest revelation of death that she ever had before.

"Now, Bulma…" Cerina coolly walked over to a chair and sat down with her legs crossed. "Tell me the truth."

To Be Continued…


	48. Chapter 48: New Order

**A/N:** Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I wish I had time to comb over and prefect each chapter of Dragonball Legends like I really want to, but I just don't have the time and can't realistically put as much time, effort, or even skill as I do in my actual novels. I know it may not seem like it sometimes, but I already spend too much time on this fanfic! So if there are some spelling or grammatical errors, repetition ("eyes bucked"), or if some parts seem rushed, I apologize. I have so many ideas, and I desperately want to finish this story, and though a lot of you have said you never want it to end, I just cannot write this story for the rest of my life. It's already been over a year! So, I'll try to service you the best that I can with the time that I have. And thanks for sticking with me for so long.

**Morality:** I've been accused of being a racist because of how the Saiyans treat the humans and Bulma and a bunch of other stuff and I've just got to say that I'm writing a story where generally everyone is kind of evil. Just chill. It's really not that deep. I write a lot of things in this story that I don't personally agree with. For example, I believe everyone should wait until marriage to have sex. I'm a proud virgin. I'm writing a story and just because Cellena is a cougar, Kakarot has knocked up two women, or the Saiyans believe in class warfare doesn't mean that I personally do too. It's just a story and I'm trying to make my characters as realistic as possible.

**Q:** Have you read Bringer of Death?

**A:** After so many of you kept bringing it up, I did finally check it out. It's funny, because the writer of The Bringer of Death stopped reading Dragonball Legends because it had too much drama and not enough action (and I think it was right before Fenn VS Kakarot, my favorite fight!), and I can't get through Bringer of Death because it's just way too much action for my taste. I loved watching action on DBZ, but I just can't read a lot of it like that. So I gave it a college try and it wasn't my cup of tea.

**Q:** Is Trunks still alive?

**A:** Of course.

**Q:** Will Future Gohan come instead of Future Trunks?

**A:** I have no plans as of now to bring anyone from the future.

**Q:** Can I use Colleen/Baga Virus/Anything for my story?

**A:** I don't really care. Credit would be nice if you take something though, but it doesn't really bother me. I don't own DBZ, remember?

**Q:** How do I find your other works?

**A:** Visit my profile. There's a link to my publishing site.

**Q:** What is your sister's profile?

**A:** KatrinaGG.

**Q:** What about Tarble?

**A:** There's a reason why Queen Cellena hasn't summoned him yet, but he'll return.

**Q:** What will Cell look like since he's mostly Saiyan?

**A:** I have HUGE plans for Cell. And he's probably going to be the most difficult character to ever beat in the history of DB/Z/GT. For that reason, I cannot tell you. Just know that it's going to be completely epic when he enters the story. He will probably be my very last villain and challenge for the characters. When I told KatrinaGG about him, she said, "How can they possibly defeat that!?" I'm excited. So excited!

Chapter 48

"I didn't do it!" Bulma's mind was racing. She had never seen Cerina in such a way. She knew what she was capable of. She basically programmed the girl to be weak, soft, and naïve. She was supposed to be unfit to be queen and now her unworthy rival mirrored the look of a true Saiyan.

Cellena was very careful while controlling her energy inside of Bulma's body. She didn't want to kill her (yet), but she did want it to hurt. "Be honest."

Bulma began to scream as she felt it move throughout her arms and legs. She tried to tell herself that she had suffered worse pain and compared it to when she gave birth to Trunks, but even that was better than what she was going through. She was certain if Cerina didn't immediately take back her energy, then she would die. "I didn't do it!"

'_What is wrong with her?'_ Cerina couldn't sense that Bulma was lying, but she could tell something was off. She sighed heavily when she didn't get the answer she expected. "I'm disappointed in you, B. Your acting skills are superb, but I know the truth."

Bulma broke out into a furious sweat when she saw Cerina get up from her chair. _'She's going to kill me if I don't think of something?'_ "After what Cooler's men did to me, you honestly believe I could let Broly take you away like that? You're my sister, Cerina. I love you."

Cerina paused for a moment. Why would Bulma put someone else through that torment? But then Cerina laughed bitterly. She did care about Bulma, especially when she was a little girl. But she wasn't so naïve anymore and she realized all the times that Bulma put her down and aided in her insecurities. Bulma knew what she was doing. She must have had a plan besides being rude and jealous. _ 'My whole life, my sister has been against me. What if she hurts my family? What if she hurt my son?'_ "Goodbye, Bulma."

"No!" Vegeta barged into the hospital room. He was on his way to see Bulma when he heard her excruciating cries. He thought he would have to rip out Fenn's spine or blast a hole through Kakarot's chest, not stop his soft sister. "Stop your technique right now!" He knew he couldn't attack her. She could kill Bulma with the slightest thought.

Cerina really questioned if she could kill Bulma. If she killed her father, then she wanted revenge. She really did! But she didn't want to enrage her brother and hurt him. She had to make her case before she broke his heart. "Fine." She touched Bulma's chest and concentrated, safely retrieving her energy from Bulma's body before destroying her.

Bulma collapsed on the floor, unconscious from the stress and relief.

Vegeta grabbed his sister's arm and began to squeeze. "What is wrong with you?"

"You're blind, Brother, as usual." Cerina forced her arm away and pushed him back. "She helped Broly kill our father. I don't know how, but I've got a gut feeling about it, and I don't care what she says."

"You don't care what Bardock saw?"

Her jaw tightened. "Vegeta, Bulma has always been jealous of me—"

Vegeta began to laugh loudly, hysterically, and harshly. "Woman, please! Why would Bulma be jealous of you? She's been more of a Saiyan than you could ever be!"

Vegeta blacked out for a second and then stopped his body in the air. He was high over Vegeta City when he blinked and received another vicious blow from his sister in the face. A few seconds later, he was catching himself right before colliding with a giant statue in the center of the city made in his father's image. _'She's lost it!'_

Cerina was so angry! She would not have her Saiyan pride questioned by Vegeta. He was willing to let a vile human girl play him until there was nothing left. "She'll be the end of you. She'll be the end of all of us."

"You're so angry that you're looking for someone to blame!"

"She deserves the blame!"

Vegeta could sense his sister's energy beginning to rise. He didn't think she was doing it on purpose, but he knew that she was about to erupt and a fight was about to break out. Citizens began to circle around. Humans whipped out their cameras and began taking photos and videos of their confrontation. _'She's so furious that she doesn't care about making a scene? Mother will not be pleased if we destroy her city. I have to move this fight.'_ "If you want to challenge me, let's do this proper, Cerina."

Cerina wasn't oblivious to everyone around her. Now was as good a time as any to release her new power. The people loved her and now they needed to respect her. "Prepare yourself now, Brother!"

Cerina clenched her fists and began to push out her power. She had experienced its greatness before. She had nearly turned into a Super Saiyan a few times. Now was her moment to outshine and surpass her brother and once she did, she was going to be favored by the Saiyan race and if Kakarot was truly considered to be king, the people would accept her as a worthy queen. "I told you once before that if my powers were unlocked, you wouldn't be able to defeat me!"

"Oh please, Woman! Bring it on!" Vegeta wouldn't admit out loud that he was nervous. He would fight her and he didn't care if she was somehow stronger. She was his little sister! He would find a way to win. But it would anger him if she somehow did surpass him and he just knew in his bones that his sister was capable of becoming a Super Saiyan. _ 'But with her sudden change in personality from the Divine Water, how much more can she take while being a Super Saiyan?'_

The crowd around them began to marvel at their princess as her raven hair turn golden and her lovely dark eyes turned teal. The ground began to shake, but no one was going to make a move. They were going to see the long awaited fight between brother and sister.

Cerina let out a final yell and let her energy overtake her. She felt absolutely incredible! Invincible even! She began to laugh, knowing exactly how powerful she was and how easily she could rise to the top of the pack. And she knew that deep down inside of her, she still had power that she had yet to reach.

Vegeta was impressed with his little sister. Despite their struggle, she was his family. But, he did begin to snicker. "You can't go any further, can you?"

Cerina cocked her brow. "I have more!"

"But transformations use up a substantial amount of energy, Cerina. Even if you had more to give—even if you could go a step higher—your body simply isn't ready for it. You could kill yourself trying (you're used to that), but you'll never have enough power to defeat me!"

Cerina shielded her eyes from the bright light emerging from her brother. It was so much more ferocious than her power and it came so much faster. She knew he was right about the transformation. She might have been great with controlling her power, but that was with the level she was at. It would not be an easy battle. _'But I can beat him. I know that I can!'_

She acted quickly and tried to punch her beloved brother in the face, but he caught it quickly and smirked in his little sister's face. "Remember when we'd spar when we were younger?"

"I'm not weak like I used to be."

"And you're apparently more insane than before."

She grunted and began a full assault on him with punches and kicks. He was doing a good job blocking her attacks, but there was not a significant power advantage that would easily determine the battle. Honestly, the city probably wouldn't have survived their fight. She did want to prove that she was the better of the two of them. She wanted him to finally respect her as a Saiyan! But she didn't honestly want to hurt or kill her brother. She just wanted to stop Bulma. "You know I'll do whatever I have to in order to get Bulma away from you and your throne, Brother. I will kill her!"

Vegeta was angered by her threat and tried to retaliate with a punch, but Cerina caught his fist. He tried again, but she caught that one as well. When she smirked in his face, he growled and opted for a head-butt that forced her to let go and stumble back. He smirked and went in for another blow and kicked her dead in the stomach. "I hope you're not carrying Broly's hell spawn in there."

She gaffed appalled and disappeared behind Vegeta and kicked him dead in his back. She took great satisfaction in his cry of pain. He was going to collide into a group of Saiyans, but she acted quickly and created a whip of energy and wrapped it around his body before he ran straight into a curious human family that should have left the battle. _'I've got you now!'_ "Give up, Brother. Your whore is going to die!"

Vegeta struggled to break through, but Cerina began pouring her energy into her attack and it began to shock him. He gritted his teeth. He did not want humans to capture him yelling in pain caused by his younger sister. He would rip out his tongue, vocal cords, and anything else to keep him from looking weak! "You will regret this…"

* * *

><p>"You don't mind staying with the baby a little longer?" Kakarot asked his sitter in almost a panic.<p>

"Of course not, Sir." She was a teenage Saiyan girl who was very loyal to the empire. Her father was a solider and her mother was a training instructor. She had greater plans for herself than watching Ninjin, but it could evolve into a great opportunity and she hoped that she would be his permanent caretaker. "It's an honor to serve in whatever way I can, but is that energy—"

"Cerina?" There was no denying it. She was fighting her brother and it was happening in Vegeta City. _'Cellena is going to be furious!'_ "Don't worry about it. I'll handle this!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Cellena was stomping through the palace with Fenn and Basila by her side. Basila was going to inform her about what was happening, but any fool who could sense energy could feel it. Fenn was summoned in case she needed another strong pair of arms to pull her idiot children away from each other. "They'll both be lucky if I don't break their legs. I have to break this up immediately, and I don't care at what cost."<p>

"Yes, my queen." Fenn was very concerned. _ 'What is Cerina thinking?'_

* * *

><p>Vegeta took a moment and really concentrated. His sister might have been excellent at controlling her energy, but he also had incredible energy control as well. It wasn't something that Cerina pulled from nothing. Frankly, they inherited their great control from their mother. And Cerina might have had a reputation, but he was The Prince of all Saiyans. "Ahhh!"<p>

Cerina began to scream as her brother's energy bounced back from her light whip and electrocuted her hands and burned them. She let go and the energy disappeared. As soon as Vegeta was free, he rushed his knee right on her chin. Cerina tried to hold her ground, and her feet carved through the pavement as she was knocked back. She still held her footing, but she was not unfazed and needed a moment to regroup as her brother pounded into her face.

"I won't let you touch her," Vegeta warned quietly.

Cerina blocked his next punch threw one that landed directly in his face. This time, Vegeta's body collided right into a clothing store. He landed in a couple of manikins, but he had to quickly get up if he didn't want his sister to kick him while he was down. Vegeta was prepared to fight back, but Cerina exploded and just began to push him from her aggravation. "Why? Because you love her?"

His eyes widened and his tongue suddenly felt numb. He couldn't answer such a question!

But she wouldn't let it go. "Huh? You love her?" She kept jabbing him hard in his chest. "You can't even admit it. You can't even get past your pride and—"

He growled and finally pushed her away. "I have always loved her!" Then, everything just stopped. Vegeta realized that he had spouted the softest, most human drivel he could possibly utter. He hoped no other Saiyans or humans had heard him say such a thing. It was bad enough that he had said it to his sister. It was bad enough that he said it at all! But, at least Cerina knew how serious he was. "I won't let you touch her."

Cerina was breathing heavily and looked around. There were flashes coming in through the glass windows. The press was going to have a field day with their scuffle. She couldn't keep fighting him, but she couldn't allow him to baby Bulma. It was Cerina's job to keep justice. Maybe Bulma needed a trial or at least should have been locked up instead of killed, but Vegeta wouldn't be satisfied with any form of punishment and that was not going to fly with her! "Would you kill me to stop me?"

Vegeta was surprised that she would ask such a thing. He never had any intention of killing her, but clearly Cerina had no plans of stopping. He couldn't properly explain to Cerina why he needed her to stand down. He couldn't tell her about his son with all of the humans around. "It's not like how it was before. We may not be mated right now, but…" It was still hard for him to stay.

"You were just fawning over Muzina!" Cerina was so frustrated that she could have ripped her own hair out! He might have always liked Bulma, but he had been with dozens of girls. He had his own harem for crying out loud! He was with Cassava when Bulma first claimed to love him. She knew of his exiled girlfriend, Pepper. He couldn't have possibly been committed to Bulma for forever!

"I made a mistake." Vegeta didn't understand it, but Muzina wasn't what he thought she was.

"No, but you're making one now." She powered up, prepared to beat him unconscious if she needed to. He would wake up in a world without Bulma—a much better world. "I'm much stronger now, Brother."

"And so am I." Vegeta powered up as well. He was determined not to let anyone interfere. Bulma was his. They had their differences, but he connected to her. The day she slaughtered the humans, he knew that she would be the perfect queen. And if she really could help him surpass Kakarot, then it wouldn't matter what everyone else thought.

Just as the two of them made a step toward each other, Kakarot appeared in front of them with his hands spread out to stop them from touching one another. "Both of you stop this immediately!"

Vegeta would have transferred his anger directly to Kakarot's face, but he was accompanied by his mother, Fenn, and Basila. Clearly, Cellena was furious! She couldn't even say anything for a while. She kept glaring directly at him with her nostrils flaring.

"Come on, Fenn." Basila pulled on his arm. "We're on damage control."

Fenn was a little star struck with Cerina. He did a double take once he realized she had transformed into a Super Saiyan. _'I hope this new power doesn't go to her head.'_

"Teleport us," Cellena ordered Kakarot. "Now. My parlor."

Kakarot grabbed a hold of Cerina and Vegeta and they all landed in Cellena's private parlor right before she exploded on them. "Are you two really so foolish? Can you imagine all of the rumors that will circulate about why you two fought? They'll assume it was a dispute about the crown, which neither of you are getting any time soon! And what if they discover you were fighting over Bulma? Do you know how terrible that will be?" She released some of her frustration by punching her son in the chest. "You need to be smarter than that!"

"She was about to kill Bulma!" he yelled.

Cellena turned and glared at her daughter. "Cerina?!"

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "She deserves to be punished."

"You don't even know if she's guilty!" Vegeta snapped.

"Well, even if she wasn't guilty of one crime, I know of one she should be put to death for!" Cerina smiled viciously.

Kakarot's quietly gasped before pulling her away. "Woah! Cerina—"

"If you dare to try to nail Bulma for our relationship, then Kakarot's little ex slut Nori is going to be put to death as well!"

Kakarot felt all of the hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up. He was so hot all of the sudden. He could have sworn there was smoke coming out of his ears. It was bad enough Vegeta was just fighting with his mate. But he was not going to kill his best friend! "Don't you threaten Chi-Chi—"

"Stop it!" Cellena screamed loud enough until there was nothing but her echo. She couldn't believe how brash, spoiled, and idiotic the two of them had become. "You two will stop fighting this instant! Now get out of my sight." She needed time to think about what she had to do next. There was no way that no one in the press knew about Bulma and Vegeta. She needed to restore order and ride the wave before she was overcome.

Kakarot was so pissed, but he couldn't make a scene now that Cellena ordered them away. He placed his hand on Cerina's arm and teleported them to their bedroom so he could properly display all of his anger. "What is wrong with you?"

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You know she deserved to die."

"And you would risk Chi-Chi's life to put Bulma to death?"

"She stroked your tail!" Cerina was disgusted with what Chi-Chi had done. "You only slept with her because she manipulated you."

Kakarot knew that Chi-Chi stroking his tail was what got him into her bed, but it's not like they didn't have some sort of relationship. It wasn't so impossible that he could have ended up with her. It happened in another life. "She's my best friend—"

"She rejected you when you accepted me. That's not friendship."

"I hurt her, Cerina." Kakarot remembered the look in her eyes when he dumped her. It was still hard to think about. "I can't blame her…"

Cerina could see regret in Kakarot's eyes and it began to offend her. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"Not like that." Kakarot wanted his friend in his life, but he wouldn't have been crushed without her. He obviously went on without her, but he did miss her. But Kakarot was also offended that Cerina was so jealous! "How dare you even accuse me of this when you've been screwing Broly for months!"

Cerina's entire body tensed up and she seethed her words through her teeth. "You know why I did. I didn't want to."

"Come on, Cerina. It was sex!" Kakarot tried sensing out Cerina's bond and it was closed most of the time, but he knew that it wasn't all distress for Cerian. "You must have enjoyed it. And you killed with him. You changed for him."

"I went insane for him!" She angrily pushed Kakarot in the chest and then pointed her finger in his face. "I kept seeing images of you telling me that I had killed you. You have no idea what I've been through! Yes, I had sex with him and I tried to forget about all of the souls weighing on my cracked mind. But if you think I enjoyed my time with Broly when the only reason I wanted to live was because I was fighting for Ninjin, then you're the one who's insane!"

Kakarot was going to retaliate at first, but it began to sink in how much she had actually been through. She wasn't Broly's confidant. She was a victim. "I'm sorry. I am. I'm just afraid of losing you."

She threw her hands up in disbelief. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm afraid that you're losing yourself. You killed that Saiyan today—"

"He deserved to die!"

"He did. I know he did, but you wouldn't have done it before." Kakarot was having such a difficult time conveying his concerns. Sometimes, he secretly wished Cerina was different so she would agree to certain things, but now that she was different, it wasn't what he expected or even wanted.

Kakarot gently grabbed her arms and rubbed them to calm her down. "I don't mind that you've changed, but if you're the kind of person that the old you would hate, then I'm not okay with that. I misjudged you when I was young. I thought you were weak because you had compassion, but you were so brave to be so different from the rest of us. I learned to appreciate the fact that you're different. I know you loved your father, but I don't want you to be the sort of person he's proud of. I want you to be the type of person that's proud of themself. I think you were before. I want you to be again."

Cerina was dead silent. She didn't know how to respond. She wished she wasn't different, but she never wanted to be like the rest of the people. Not destroying her enemies was a hindrance. It made her look weak and the Saiyan people could respect weakness. She didn't have to be a hypocrite and let Fenn or Soko do it for her. Why wasn't that a good thing? Or was it more than that?

Kakarot heard his son crying and since Cerina seemed frozen from his speech, he volunteered to go aide him. Ninjin had been fed several times, but he was ready to eat again after a diaper change. He put some cereal into his bottle and let him even hold it himself. Ninjin kept moving his legs and arms, as if he were ready to start trying to walk. "You certainly are a strong one…"

Kakarot smiled at his boy. He was glad that Cerina put his safety first. He would have laid his life down for his son and Cerina already proved that she'd be willing to do anything for Ninjin as well. How could he not appreciate that much about her? "At least you're here with us now, Son."

Ninjin was tired after his meal and really did fall asleep after that. Kakarot put him to bed in his crib and hoped that Ninjin didn't try to find creative ways to escape like his father. "But maybe we can start training soon!"

Kakarot kept that happy thought in mind as he came to his room, but he heard sniffing the closer he got. He peeked inside and saw Cerina hunched over on the bed shaking from her tears. "Cerina?" He slowly stepped toward her and sat beside her. "Are you okay?"

"No." She touched her aching chest. "I'm afraid of this person I'm becoming. I don't want to lose myself, Kakarot. I don't!" She rushed into his arms, because her father would be proud of her display of violence. She had cheated on her mate like he did. They were still very different, but she didn't want to ever be like him at all! She loved him because he was her father, and she honored him because he was the king, but she was only proud of his strength—not of his character.

"Hey…" Kakarot rubbed her back and began to even laugh to himself as he realized the truth about his wonderful woman. "The fact that you're worried about yourself makes me believe that you're still the same." Kakarot looked into her lovely dark eyes and began to wipe away her tears. "You're still you."

She shook her head and blubbered, "I feel such darkness inside of me."

"We all have darkness that we have to cope with. Look at my dad. Look at me!" Kakarot knew what it was like to fall below expectations for just being who you are. "I'm no Goku."

"I'm glad that you're not." From what she knew about Goku, she wouldn't have appreciated his naivety. Sometimes, she needed to be pushed. And because Kakarot wasn't in the darkness or the light, he could be a proper anchor for her. "You're exactly the man I need you to be."

Cerina looked into Kakarot's eyes and knew regardless of whatever she did and who she might become, he would be able to see the girl that he fell in love with and as long as he believed in that girl, she could find her. "I love you, Kakarot."

"I love you too." Kakarot embraced his woman. He was still a bit concerned and perhaps had good reason to be. But he had no doubt that they could sort out who the new Cerina was and how she fit into their life.

* * *

><p>"Bulma's gone," Soko reported to Queen Cellena. She didn't usually get nervous, but she was. Soko hid it well though. "Prince Vegeta ordered some of the guards watching Bulma to leave and he must have swiped her and brought her somewhere."<p>

"He has something up his sleeve…" Cellena tapped her fingers on her throne as she carefully thought. "My son is not this lovesick or foolish. He's provoking my wrath. It must be for a good reason." _'What does Bulma have cooked up?'_

"We'll find her."

"No. When I see my son again, I will demand that he hands her over."

"And if he doesn't?" Soko asked curiously.

"Kakarot will beat it out of him."

Basila entered through the throne room doors. "Queen Cellena, the press is here."

'_Everything is about to change.'_ "Please send them in."

* * *

><p>Bulma sat in her new bed with her knees hugging her chest. She had finally calmed down from her harsh memories of Trunks' death. It was beginning to feel more like something that had happened years ago instead of being so fresh. It didn't hurt any less, but she accepted it more. She would never forget, but she was ready to start moving on.<p>

She braced herself when she heard the sound of someone coming through the front door of the capsule house. If it was a stranger, she would fight. If it was someone sent by the royal family, she would surrender. She concentrated and recognized the energy and relaxed once again.

Vegeta had a few bags of groceries and sat them down in the kitchen before coming into Bulma's temporary bedroom. It wasn't up to their complete standards, but at least she wasn't in a prison cell. "I brought you some food."

Bulma laughed nervously. "And who is going to cook it?"

He chuckled himself and took a seat in a chair across the room. "If you try to feed yourself, you'll probably die of food poisoning, but at least you don't have to worry about my sister's unusual wrath."

Bulma did not want to live in a capsule house across the world on a deserted island. She wanted to be in the palace with her family. She wanted her old job back. She wanted to be loved and respected once again. Running away just made everything worse! But at least she was with Vegeta again. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." He smirked and placed his hand on her thigh. It was a gesture he didn't even think too much about, but once he made contact with her, he began to flood with memories of their intimacy. "No one will find you here."

"I can't believe Cerina tried to kill me. Everyone really thinks I'm guilty." She was afraid to look into his eyes and ask, but she had to. "Do you?"

"I'm not sure…" Vegeta knew what the evidence was like, but deep down, he must have thought she was telling the truth. Otherwise, he wouldn't let her get away with killing his father with Broly. "But you seem pretty convinced of yourself." That also puzzled him. He knew her very well, and everything she said sounded like truth.

'_I've gotta find a way to clear my name. I can't let everyone think that I did this…'_ Her eyes brightened as she got a fantastic idea. "Cooler said he had a spy. I'll find him. I'll prove my innocence."

Vegeta chuckled and he wasn't really sure. He just wanted Bulma to be telling the truth, because he did want things to go back to the way they were before she was exiled. "Tell me if you need anything."

Bulma saw the television out of the corner of her eye and was surprised to see the queen standing before a crowd of reporters. "Your mother is having a press conference right now?"

Vegeta braced himself. "Turn it up."

* * *

><p>Cellena had Basila gather the press in the throne room. She was not going to wait for the humans to begin the speculations and create huge scandals. She was going to make them bow to her terms, and the only way to do that was to undo something she swore she would never do. "Today, I've come to an important decision regarding human and Saiyan relations. We have lived on earth and we have grown fond of this planet. With the exception of terrorists, the human race has opened their arms to us and accepted our rule. I believe that half-breeds will share the same respect. For that reason, I am lifting the ban on human and Saiyan relations."<p>

The room gasped. They all wanted to ask her a million questions, but they were too afraid. Cellena didn't look to be in the mood.

"For those of you who have broken the law and have already have half-breed children, you will be charged a fine, but you can keep your lives." That little bit irritated Cellena, but she had to be fair and let it go. "Remember that your queen was merciful. But you must come clean and report yourself to proper authorities, or else your punishment will be much crueler."

She decided to end on a positive note and forced a smile out for her subjects. "Anyone with Saiyan blood is a Saiyan in my eyes. Respect the empire and we shall show you respect as well."

* * *

><p>Bulma breathed heavily as relief washed over her. "Vegeta…" She looked to him and she was so overjoyed that he possessed a similar look on his face. There was a world of possibilities that had just opened up to them. "We're free."<p>

* * *

><p>It was the day she had been waiting for—prayed for. She was clutching her strong baby in her arms as she watched the television. He began to fuss once she clutched on too tight from excitement. Once her child began to whine, her husband took her child from his arms and patted him on the back. "Chi-Chi…What are you going to do?"<p>

She was so overcome with emotion. It was the day she always hoped would come. Her son could know who his real father was and no one had to die. "I'll go to him in the morning."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe my mother is breaking her law." Cerina wanted to soothe herself, so she opted for a long, hot bath. But she didn't want to be alone, so she asked Kakarot to join her. He thought it would be more romantic, but she just wanted to lie on his chest.<p>

"She doesn't have much of a choice." Kakarot kissed Cerina on her neck. "She wants to be seen as just. She knows that I've slept with Chi-Chi and who doesn't know about Bulma and Vegeta now? This is the only way to keep order."

Cerina began to get upset at the mention of Kakarot's ex, but she had to tell herself not to care or to mind. If she was so upset about Chi-Chi, then he must have been going through hell as far as Broly was concerned. "I'm so sorry about me and Broly. I should have found another way and I betrayed us."

He wrapped his arm and her and kissed her forehead. Broly was dead. He could let it go. He had to if he wanted to keep her in his life. "We don't ever have to speak his name again, Cerina." Kakarot was thinking about his future. He was thinking about his girls, and he smiled. "Everything is gonna be alright."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she lifted the ban!" Bardock yelled angrily while looking for a pair of pants and a shirt.<p>

Colleen was rubbing her sleepy eyes. She wouldn't have known about the press conference if Summer hadn't have called her. She would have rather much slept through the night, but she was happy that her grandkids were happy. "I thought this was a good thing."

"It is…" _'Gohan should be safe and Kakarot can know about him now. Colly wanted to spend time with him, but I just have to make sure that Bulma doesn't end up on top after all this is over.' _ "I just need to tell Cellena a few things about Bulma."

"This late?" she moaned.

"Yes. This can't wait!" Bardock finished dressing himself and teleported to Cellena.

* * *

><p>"Bardock?!" Cellena covered her breasts. She liked to sleep in the nude and she only had her lacey black panties to remove before jumping in the bed. After flashing her former lover, she was blushing incredibly hard. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm sorry." Bardock quickly turned away from her with a completely red face. "How was I supposed to know that you wouldn't be dressed?"

"It's the middle of the night. Of course I should be in the bed." She put on a short, black robe to cover her chest. "You should leave."

Bardock obviously knew that he had come at a bad time, but he didn't understand why she was being so weird around him. He assumed she was dressed and turned around. "Are you avoiding me?"

She cocked her brow and crossed her arms. "Are you looking for me?"

He shrugged. "Yes, I guess."

"Then, yes. I am avoiding you." Bardock instinctively took a step toward her and she took a step back. He almost looked hurt, but she knew what she was doing. "I need to avoid you right now. My head isn't clear, and I don't suspect that yours is either."

He threw his head back and lightly laughed at the absurdity of it. "I don't still have feelings for you, Cellena."

She rolled her eyes. She simply refused to believe that she was the only one feeling anything. "Bardock, I have unnaturally powerful pheromones and we used to be mad for each other. I had to tell you to bond with the mother of your children. You've become a better and stronger man than I ever thought possible, and to top it all off, I haven't had sex since before Vegeta died."

"That's problematic…" Bardock felt for her. He thought for sure that she would have already started messing around with Fenn—though he certainly felt uncomfortable about that. "You don't think you're going to have any tonight, do you?"

She clenched her jaw. She could not believe that he would be so foolish to teleport in her bedroom in the middle of the night and believe that all of his feelings were innocent and noble. She was doing her best to resist his scent and all of the memories, but it was no good fighting all on her own. "Why did you come here, Bardock?"

"I wanted to tell you about—"

She couldn't resist him after all and crashed her body into his with her lips pressed firmly against his. His lips only remained tight and together for a moment, but once he breathed in her scent through his nostrils, he was reminded of the memory she had of the two of them together: her fingers exploring his body, his lips kissing her body all the way from her face down to her breasts, the way she moaned when he lifted her up by tucking his finger under her sculpted butt, and the way both of their tails erotically danced together as the pleased themselves with each other. Bardock remembered it all so well as if it were happening right there in that very moment, and once he blinked, he realized that he had Cellena pinned to her bed.

"Stop. Stop. Stop!" He rolled off of her and breathed into his hands heavily. He couldn't believe what he had just done—what he had almost done. "I can't do this to Colleen. I…"

"Love her?" Cellena stared up at the ceiling as she caught her breath. Her mate was gone because she chose to give Colleen back her own. Now she had no one.

"And you're her friend!" Bardock was disappointed in the both of them. Colleen should have been able to trust that nothing would happen between the two of them. He had to renew that trust! "I can't go through with this."

Cellena turned her head to face him just as he got up. She then realized how much of a massive mistake she had made. If she wanted a booty call, she could have made it happen easily enough. Friends were rare. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Bardock could still feel her on his lips. He loved the taste of her when he was younger—and she still tasted good—but her lips weren't Colleen's. "I'm gonna tell you something you told me. It was something I needed to hear, but I wasn't ready to quite accept. But because I did, it completely changed my life for the better."

Cellena was so ashamed that she couldn't even look at him. "And what's that?"

"Move on…" He cursed himself. "…With Fenn."

Cellena suddenly felt dirty. "How do you know about Fenn?"

"I saw the two of you together…In a vision."

She covered her face from embarrassment and squealed. "I imagine that was awkward." She laughed at Bardock's expression, though she was still uneasy about being with someone so much younger than her.

"I was jealous, but I think it was because of how happy he made you." Bardock smiled. He didn't want to tell her about having Fenn's child. He would leave that up to fate. "Whatever you need right now, he can give it to you."

'_Can I really just give my life over to Fenn? He's so young. My children will not like it, but…I'm not satisfied with my life right now.'_ "I will consider that. Now leave."

"Just one more thing, my queen." He couldn't leave without telling her the reason why he first came to her. "I only looked in Bulma's mind from the time of her exile on up. I don't think you find it surprising that she helped Vegeta nearly kill Kakarot and Fenn at the tournament."

She folded her arms and quietly growled. "No. It doesn't surprise me at all."

"But there's one thing I knew you would need to know." He sighed. "Muzina, the girl who made Vegeta go into heat, Bulma kidnapped her and experimented on her. Muzina can't remember, but Bulma dampened her pheromones, so she wouldn't have the same hold over Vegeta…"

Bardock realized that Cellena was absolutely fuming! Her nostrils were flaring and she was growling to herself. He was almost afraid to ask. "What are you going to do?"

"She ruined the happiness of my son and my former future daughter!" she screamed and jumped to her feet. She needed to strangle something or someone. Experimenting on a Saiyan and destroying the sacredness of their mating rituals and habits was utterly disgusting and perhaps unforgiveable. "I will not let her get away with this! Now go."

Bardock was not going to defy Cellena in case she decided to take her frustrations out on him and he teleported home to Colleen, who was yawning and scratching her stomach like a little kid.

"So, what happened?"

Bardock was overcome with guilt, but he couldn't let it change anything. If he even let on a little bit, Colleen would go ballistic. "I gave her some news that she didn't like. She was furious. Bulma is going to be punished. I don't know if she'll be killed, but Cellena needs some sort of satisfaction." He sat down on their bed, but he wouldn't look her in the eye.

Colleen wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek. "Bardock, I smell her on you."

"You do?" he asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Yeah." She slid off of Bardock and lay across the bed with her arms spread out. "Go wash that off. I wanna have some more sex."

"Okay." He was relieved. He didn't want to hide anything from Colleen, but they had a good relationship and he didn't want to go backwards. "I'm just gonna go to the kitchen for a moment."

He just wanted a drink of water and time alone to gather his thoughts. He was going to take the moment that he had with Cellena and completely push it down into his subconscious where it belonged. When he flipped the switch in the kitchen, he saw that his little girl was waiting at the table for him with her hands folded on the table. "What are you doing up?"

Kara was trying to glare at her father, but she was hurt for herself and for her mother. "You need to tell her."

Bardock quickly took a seat next to his daughter and pleaded as quietly as possible. "It was nothing, but she'll overreact and we'll be over. Do you wanna break up this family?"

Kara certainly didn't want that, but she certainly wasn't going to take the blame for what her father had done. "Tell her, or I will."

"Tell me what?" Colleen asked from the doorframe. She got up so she could fix Bardock a snack before he tore up her kitchen. She was a dutiful mate and it still hadn't crossed her mind that she had been betrayed.

Bardock looked into her big, innocent eyes and lacked courage. He looked to his daughter and she was threatening him with her look. It would have been worse if Kara had to blow up everything. It would have made him look guiltier, so he sucked it up and just said it as plainly as possible. "Cellena kissed me. I kissed her back. But that was all. I swear. I pushed her off and told her that I couldn't hurt you—"

"Stop!" Colleen grabbed her head as she tried to push out the image of her friend and mate in each other's arms. She had fought so incredibly hard to make a good home for her family and to be the only one that lived in Bardock's heart. She thought she had accomplished such a feat. They were so happy when they were bonded. But now things were different. Perhaps she'd have to accept that. "I'm glad that it was only a kiss. But I'm a lot more insecure than I should be, and though it probably doesn't mean a whole lot to you or to her, it means a lot to me."

Bardock braced himself. There was no way she was going to remain so calm.

Colleen was really trying not to freak out or overreact. Just a kiss? Sex was a big deal. For a kiss, she should have punched Bardock in the face and called it a day. But every fear she ever had about their relationship began to manifest. She hated herself for tears started to well up in her eyes and she quickly whipped them away. "I don't want to kick you out, so I'll ask you to leave. If you don't, I'll go."

Bardock's heart felt like it dropped to his feet. "Colly—"

She raised his hand to stop him from speaking. "I promised myself that the last chance I gave you would be your last chance."

Bardock knew that. He knew how serious she was, but that was such a long time ago! "But I've changed since then. We have three kids and four grandchildren. You cannot just—"

"I am!" She couldn't take living a fake life with Bardock. If he would be happier with Cellena, she loved him enough to let him go. She just couldn't stand being lied to and feeling like a fool! "We're not bonded anymore, Bardock. We don't owe each other anything. We're free…"

Bardock didn't want to go. They were his family. They made him better. He couldn't go back to having nothing. "Colly…?"

She stepped away when he reached out to touch her. "Please! Just go."

Bardock wasn't anticipating that she would take it that way. He thought there would be arguing and physical fighting and taking a couple of days to cool off. He was totally unprepared for her to have a broken heart. "Alright."

Bardock didn't want to cause any more trouble and walked through the front door and out into the night.

Kara was breathing hard and trying with all of her might to hold in her tears. She thought her mother deserved to know the truth, but she didn't foresee their pain. "Momma!" She ran into her mother's arms and sobbed. Colleen wasn't going to sob, so Kara released the pain she felt coming from her mother.

* * *

><p>Cerina woke up early in the morning and went to a spa before she began her busy day. Her hair had thickened out from her time spent with Broly, so she let the humans work their magic on her until she was feeling more like her royal self. She, Kakarot, Soko, Bell, and some other older and important Saiyans had a meeting with Cellena. Prince Vegeta was still missing, along with Bulma. But they all heard about new protocols and how the half-breed children and their parents would be handled.<p>

Kakarot ended up disappearing, but Cerina had plenty to do. She was surprised when her first mixed couple was the most famous of all. She decided to meet with them in her office at Task Force headquarters. "I'm glad you two decided to be an example, but we have so many other people to process."

"There's something else you should know," Raditz said sternly.

Cerina was concerned and listened carefully to Summer gulp and slowly explain everything that she had done. She took a long time explaining why she felt like she was obligated to do such a thing—and Cerina understood—but that wasn't the point.

"And you had no idea?" she asked Raditz.

"No."

Summer felt like she could hardly breathe as she waited for Cerina to respond. They were supposed to be safe, but she just wasn't sure.

Cerina sighed long and heavy before reluctantly doing the thing that she knew she had to. "Raditz, you're fired."

"What?!" Summer yelled angrily. "He had nothing to do with this!"

Raditz gave Summer a look that immediately shut her up.

Cerina liked having Raditz on the team and she knew Soko did as well, but that wasn't enough. "I need some kind of retaliation for this, Raditz. I know it wasn't you, but the fact that this happened right under your nose doesn't bode well. Summer outright defied our queen and our laws and you're supposed to protect them, enforce them. I have to do something."

Raditz was angry, but he had seen it coming. He was grateful that he didn't have to fight the entire royal family in order to protect Summer's life. "I accept your decision, but Kakarot might be pissed."

"He's not in charge of this." Cerina could practically hear Kakarot complaining, but she couldn't think of that. "I need a list of your clients."

"I promised them confidentiality."

"It'll be confidential," Cerina promised.

'_I trusted Cerina before, but she's different now. I can see that she's a lot darker. I don't believe she'll hurt any of my clients, but what will happen once she finds out about Gohan? Could she really take that right now?'_ "I will tell your mother, and no one else."

Cerina didn't take it too personally, but she didn't understand why they thought her mother would be compassionate. "I'll try to get you an audience then."

* * *

><p>Bardock woke up in the morning on a cold, cave floor. He already decided that his life now sucked without Colleen. He had to fix things before they got too complicated. When he stepped outside, he was greeted by his son. "Kakarot?"<p>

He stepped back and shielded his nose from the quick jab.

"That's for my mother!" Kakarot professed furiously before punching his father in the nose again, this time making it gush with blood. "And that one is for my friend!" _'He better not have ruined things for Fenn!'_

Bardock would have retaliated, but he really didn't have the heart. He didn't want to have a huge blowout with his son. That would have only upset Colleen more. "It was only a kiss. I don't want Cellena. She kissed me."

"Mother is…" Kakarot didn't even know what to say about it! He visited her and she was quiet and almost seemed like she was going to cry. Kara did cry! "I don't like seeing her this way. Screaming is normal. She's betrayed by your actions."

Bardock held his head back as he tried to recover from Kakarot's attack. "Who else did Kara tell?"

"No one. She doesn't want the twins to know, so she didn't tell Raditz, because he would have told Summer and…" Kakarot grunted. He was so pissed! "What are you going to do?"

"I don't think my normal rough way with your mother is going to cut it. I can't make her be okay with what happened."

Kakarot forced himself to calm down. "Kara had a vision how you can fix things, but it's really soft. I don't know if you'd be willing to do it."

Bardock wiped the blood from his nose. "I'd be willing to do just about anything to fix things with your mother."

Kakarot narrowed his eyes in on his father. "Remember that you said that."

* * *

><p>Queen Cellena sat with Summer in her private parlor. She promised complete confidentiality, and that included from Raditz, the rest of her family, and her own. As long as Cellena knew who had disobeyed her, she didn't care. Besides, their lives would be spared if they came forward. Most of the names were matching up to people who had come in and registered. "This is quite unnerving, Summer. You've defied me time and time again."<p>

"I know, but I am hoping that you can forgive me and those who only wanted to follow their hearts. Haven't you ever done something unorthodox in the name of love?"

Cellena winced as she recalled her night with Bardock. "Of course, but that doesn't make it right." But there was one name that Cellena was the most surprised to see. "Chi-Chi is a client of yours?"

Summer gulped. "She is."

"Does Kakarot know?" she asked, fuming at the thought of him keeping such a secret from her daughter!

"No. Only Bardock and Colleen do. We didn't think it was safe."

"It wasn't, and it's still not." She didn't feel it was right to keep such a secret from Kakarot, but Cellena was a parent and Gohan wasn't her blood. "My daughter has been through a lot. The people are not idiots. They know what sort of things she was doing with Broly while she was away. I don't need it out that Kakarot has a half-breed son. It's not a good time for them and their relationship."

"I know…" Summer bit her lip. She had encouraged all of her clients to go before the empire, pay the fine, and live their lives out in public. She knew in her heart that Chi-Chi was going to take the opportunity to invite Kakarot into Gohan's life. "…But it's up to Chi-Chi if she wants to come forward."

"I hope for your sake that she doesn't."

* * *

><p>Kakarot had his own list of people he was going through, but he was quite bored. He would have much rather been training. He looked at Cerina with her line of Saiyans, humans, and half-breeds, and just decided to go chat it up with her. "How is it going?"<p>

She excused herself to have a break with Kakarot. She was getting bored herself. If she wasn't the leader of the Task Force, she would leave it all up to Soko and spend the day with her mate and child. "We're racking up quite the amount of cash from the fines." She smiled and tugged on his shirt collar. "You and I are about to go on a lavish vacation."

He chuckled. "Is that a joke?"

"Maybe not with these funds, but we need a break, Kakarot. Don't you think?"

'_I really wanna get back to training, but before things get too serious and I get too focused, maybe I should take her out and make sure her head is clear.'_ "Yeah. I would like that. You, me, and Ninjin can just get away and reconnect."

She squealed in happiness. She thought about hugging him, but her Saiyan instincts were against it. Then she recalled that her old self would have probably just went for it, and she wrapped her arms around him. It was a bit awkward, but at least it was meaningful to her.

But while the two were briefly embracing, Cerina's eyes caught someone and she parted from Kakarot upset. "What is she doing here?"

Kakarot turned and saw her coming in. "Chi-Chi?" He rushed over to her. She was getting a lot of stares. People knew about her "Nori" personality and they knew that they used to make out. It wouldn't take long before dozens of rumors started to fly everywhere. He grabbed her arm and led her away to a holding cell away from the noise and busy reporters. "This cannot happen!"

Chi-Chi didn't know why she had convinced herself that Kakarot would be happy to see her, but she shook her head to force her out her shock. "Your mother wanted everyone to come forward, so I thought we should come out about what we were together, and—"

"We were friends and things got out of hand, Chi! We're nothing more than that." He knew he was being a douche, but he couldn't let Chi-Chi linger. He needed her out of there as soon as possible. "Cerina and I are in a weird place right now and I can't let anything damage our relationship. I've got to put her and Ninjin first. Besides, Cellena already knows we slept together. Just go!"

Chi-Chi had so many hopes. She wanted to just blurt out Gohan's name and then he'd ask who that was and he'd slowly connect the dots. She wanted him to be there for Gohan. Just seeing him be a good father was enough for her. "Our time together was more than that, Kakarot. I know it was for you too."

Kakarot didn't know what to do with that woman! "We were cool, Chi. I cared about you a lot, but I'm not forsaking my son and mate for you." He didn't want to permanently push her away, but he had to do something! "Just go home to your husband and son."

She fully understood why he was being mean, and she tried to push through it, even with teary eyes. "I thought we were gonna be friends still."

"We can, just not now." He felt so awkward, but he had to be a dick. "Respect my needs, Chi."

Chi-Chi blinked and a few tears escaped. She wasn't trying to get in the way of him and Cerina. Chi-Chi encouraged him to get his head in the game so he could save Cerina after she left with Broly! But that didn't matter anymore. "Sure. You live your life the way you want and I'll live mine. I've got my own family. I should stop loving you, Kakarot."

Kakarot sighed deeply. He didn't want her to leave upset, but he couldn't help how their lives had turned out. "Do you want me to teleport you to Fire Mountain?"

"I don't live there anymore!" She wiped her eyes, but her emotions suddenly exploded out of her in anger. "The flames came back and consumed everything while you were gone in space."

He gasped silently as his eyes widened. He never would have thought that such a thing could happen. "I'm sorry, Chi. I wish you would have told me. I could have—"

"I wish you cared enough about me and my family to have found out on your own." Chi-Chi knew that it wasn't Kakarot's fault that he didn't know about Gohan, but if he had stopped by one night to see her or Krillin, he could have stumbled upon his boy. He'd know the truth. All he had to do was care just a little bit about her. But clearly, they were over. "Goodbye, Kakarot."

She shoved past him, and he let her. She was like his mother, and it just felt more natural for Chi-Chi to be angry at him than heartbroken. He decided to take it and let her go. He figured they could patch things up later.

Cerina was alarmed by the way Chi-Chi stormed off and approached Kakarot. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." _ 'A couple of rumors from the humans are better than some big story about how we used to be together. Cerina doesn't need all that right now.' _He grinned wide and grabbed her shoulders. "Pick a vacation spot; because we're gonna get away."

* * *

><p>Bulma and Vegeta spent their day celebrating their union together, but Bulma did get some plans together and she was ready to show some blue prints to Vegeta. "I've come up with a great idea for a training simulator. On top of being a gravity chamber, the walls will be built to absorb whatever energy you release inside."<p>

"So? That's not anything new."

"Ah! But the machine is going to study your moments and create a holographic fighter for you to fight against. You won't be able to touch your shadow self, but he'll be able to blast you back with your own energy that the chamber will release."

Vegeta was a bit intrigued by the challenge, but it still seemed wrong. "You want me to spar with a creature that I can't defeat?"

"That's not the point. The point is for you to get stronger. And since the machine will be programed for your movements, you'll be forced to figure out new strategies to even survive." Bulma was extremely proud of herself, but she was waiting for Vegeta to show some kind of sign of being impressed. "Do you like it?"

Vegeta looked over the plans. It seemed extremely ambitious, but if anyone could pull it off, it would be her. "I do." He smirked. _'With this, I know I can train to defeat Kakarot!'_ "What about the dragonball radar?"

"I need a dragonball so I can study its energy, and they're still inert. Colleen told us that you can only use the dragonballs every two years, so we've got some time to kill before we can be immortal."

He cocked his brow. "We?"

"It's no fun to be alone, Vegeta." She pecked him on the lips. It was going to be fun being with Vegeta for forever. "I'll need some supplies to build this device. I've got some contacts you can reach out to and get what I need."

It was hard for Vegeta to express gratitude, but he wanted Bulma to know how he felt. "This will really take my training to the next level."

She began to blush. She was glad that she was able to bring some joy into his messed up life. He had been having a rough time. She kept ignoring him when she got back and kept them from being together. His father was murdered. Kakarot surpassed him. His son died. She wanted him to have something good. "But before we get deeply involved in our obsession of defeating Kakarot, I wanted to know if you'd like to have some fun."

"Fun?" he laughed. Killing people was fun. Being the best was fun. He had no idea what she was referring to.

"Yeah. We've always schemed together, but we've never just…Enjoyed one another." She wrapped her arms around him. "I want one day to just be with you as your girlfriend—not your future queen or scheming partner."

Vegeta was shocked. He didn't know Bulma was capable of putting her scheming on hold. _ 'It's almost as if she were a different person.' _ "Alright, but I have to go to the palace and face my mother though."

She held him tighter in fear of his and her life. "Good luck, and please don't give up everything for me, Vegeta." He supposedly was willing to give up his crown to be with her when they were young. She didn't want him to do something like that again. He was destined to lead—not Cerina.

"I refuse not to have it all, Woman." He inhaled her scent and remembered the night of passion they shared under a full moon. "I will find a way."

Vegeta bravely and boldly went to the Task Force headquarters where Cerina and her crew were finishing up registration. He spotted his mother across the room talking to Fenn and didn't want to interrupt, so he approached his sister who was jotting down notes and was too busy to even raise her eyes when she addressed him. "Brother."

"Cerina." He smirked. "Are you still crazy?"

She resented that and glared at his smug smiling face. "I'm seeing things clearly, Brother." She chuckled. "You're whipped. But I won't fall into Bulma's trap. She always wanted to weaken me and then push me over to the edge of darkness. I'm gonna remain the person that I am. Kakarot will help me."

Vegeta spotted a newspaper on a desk with a picture of him and his sister going at it in the middle of the city. "The humans think we're feuding for the crown."

"That's silly. We both know as long as you obsess over Bulma, there's no competition at all." She winked at her brother and strutted away to Kakarot so they could go back home and prepare for their vacation.

Cellena was searching for Vegeta, but once she laid her eyes on him, she was not pleased to see him. "Son."

"Mother."

She glanced around the room and at all of the eyes. "We need to speak."

Vegeta followed her outside to a yard. There was no one out there, so they were safe to speak freely. Vegeta also thought it was a good open space in case he had to fight his mother. "I'm not handing Bulma over until you all get a handle of your emotions."

She did something unexpected and busted out into a fit of laughter. "You clearly don't know what she's done, so I'll be brief." She stepped up to him and was quite stern. "The reason why you dumped Muzina so effortlessly is because Bulma experimented on her. Muzina can't remember, but Bardock saw it. She changed her scent."

Vegeta's mind went into a tailspin. He remembered how into her he was. He didn't want to be. She was a low level and she wasn't as pretty as Bulma, but he fell for her hard. They connected. They were stubborn and prideful and honor meant everything. She believed in hard work, and he respected that. He would have been happy with her. That's what he suspected, but suddenly, Bulma was constantly on his mind. He knew what his mother was saying was true.

"You're wrong. I already knew that."

Cellena grinned and shook her head in disbelief. "You're lying. I know you're infuriated, Vegeta!" He put up a good front, but he was shaking and breathing in and out slowly through his nostrils to try and keep calm, but he was about to explode. "You and Muzina had a real chance of being happy. Why are you choosing to protect Bulma after this monstrosity?"

He was angry. He was so angry, but nothing made him angrier than the thought of Kakarot being stronger than him. "I seek power, and I know she can help me obtain it."

"Why don't you have some self-respect and find power your own way?"

"I'm taking advantage of my resources, just as you did when Dr. Brief created the Gravity Chamber." He narrowed his eyes in on her. "Besides, I know that she had my son and he died."

Cellena felt her chest ache. _ 'She told him?' _She didn't want her son to know such hurt.

"I also know that you feared the two of us being together because our son became a Super Saiyan at eight years old. You feared our prodigy."

'_And how did Bulma know such a thing? I doubt Bardock told her.'_ "The only thing I fear is your stupidity."

Vegeta clenched his fist. His mother was stepping on dangerous territory. But if she willed Bulma's death, there was very little he could do to stop it. He needed to make her understand how valuable she could be. "Bulma was banished. She was raped. She was powerless as our son died in her arms. Hasn't she suffered enough?"

In some ways, Cellena thought so. Perhaps she could be pardoned for what she did before, but what she did to Muzina was recent and it was sick. "I will not let her get away with what she has done to Muzina. She made Fenn obsessed with Cerina, and now she has taken away your true mate. She must come before me and be judged for tampering with Saiyan genetics and our way of finding mates."

Vegeta looked down at the ground as he thought hard about what he should do. _ 'I'm not strong enough to take on the entire world for her, and even if I could, should I? She did destroy my chances with Muzina…'_ "When I am through with her—"

"You have twenty-four hours to bring her before me." Cellena was not waiting for a clever way for Bulma to escape once again. She only wanted to give her son the chance to do the right thing.

But Vegeta was offended by her command. "Or?"

She took a step closure to her son and spoke menacingly in his face. "Or I will order Kakarot to pry her from your bloodied and broken fingers." She smirked at him as he started shaking from rage. Being defeated by Kakarot publically was something he did not want to happen. She didn't want that either, but she would discipline her son if need be. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an empire to lead."

Vegeta was left alone in that spot as he contemplated whether or not he should give up Bulma or risk his reputation and future on her mind. He was sickened by what she had done to Muzina. He felt betrayed! When would she ever stop trying to deceive him? But if she was brilliant enough to do that, then what else could she help him achieve?

Besides, he didn't like being threatened. _ 'Bring it on!'_

**A/N:** A lot of drama! Can Cerina remain the girl she used to be? When will Kakarot learn about his eldest son? How deep is Ninjin's potential and how will he match up against Gohan? Will Bardock and Colleen be able to patch things up? When will Fenn finally establish dominance? Are the half-breeds really a problem like Cellena feared? Can Bulma really help Vegeta surpass Kakarot? Kakarot VS Vegeta coming up soon!


	49. Chapter 49: Vacation

**A/N:** Hi guys. Been really busy. But chapter 50 is gonna be a big, epic chapter with lots of fighting and such, so enjoy the lightness of this one because everything is about to break.

**Kakarot not knowing about Gohan:** I realize I'm dragging this out (and not so much for drama sake), but I've got plans. In my original plans, Gohan wasn't even going to exist. Now I've got a clear path for Gohan, Ninjin, their sisters, Trunks, and The Weapon, I don't want to deviate from it. You just gotta trust that it'll be amazing when everything breaks.

**Q:** What does immortality have to do with training?

**A:** Nothing, but of course Vegeta wants to be immortal.

**Q:** Since there will be Videl, will there be Pan?

**A:** Maybe. I'm not a big Pan fan. I won't rule it out, but I wouldn't hold my breath.

**Q:** Will they go to Namek?

**A:** Namek will play a part, and it'll be for a dire and pretty devastating reason.

**Q:** How will the Androids compete with Super Saiyan 2?

**A:** Dr. Gero had some interesting counters to the Saiyan race. Either way, there will be a bloodbath.

**Q:** What are some of the differences from your original ideas?

**A: ** Well, Chi-Chi and Kakarot having any kind of relationship at all was a change of heart. Originally, Bardock was going to show Kakarot Chi-Chi and he was kind of going to shrug and that was going to be the end of it. So that would mean that Gohan wouldn't have been born. Gohan was birthed out of my mercy for the Kakarot/Chi-Chi fans, and I'm glad I changed my mind. Also, I wasn't planning on revealing that Trunks had been born until he was much older. Fenn was created because I wanted Cellena to have a boyfriend when I killed King Vegeta and I decided to have him integrated earlier in the story so you guys would have attachment to him. Summer was created on a whim. I don't think I originally had grand plans for Raditz at all. The Weapon was not originally planned. Bulma's association with Broly and Babidi was not originally planned. Including Goku was not originally planned, and certainly not using him as much as I have. I thought I would be done by chapter 50 and then I'd make a sequel. The Task Force was not originally planned either. Soko and Bell liking Fenn was a smokescreen designed to keep some of you off the scent of Fenn loving Cellena. Those are some of the differences I can list without spoiling the future.

Chapter 49

I do not own DBZ

Cerina took a deep breath and inhaled the fresh air into her lungs. She imagined it cleansing her body and spirit as it went in and came out, but after a while, the meditation began to fail. She kept remembering the faces of all of the half-breed children that she had supposedly rescued. The mothers might have been grateful to be free, but some of the children only knew that their fathers had been destroyed. It was a complicated matter and she ended the conflict so simply—by snapping their necks.

"What are you doing?" Kakarot took a seat next to Cerina on the beach with Ninjin in his hands. He was fighting to get away from his father's grasp, but Kakarot didn't want to let him run around unsupervised.

"I'm just thinking about all of the lives I've ruined recently."

"I'm not aware if you know this, but that's certainly not the way to enjoy a vacation."

She turned to see his adorable grin. "What is it about you that just makes me smile, Kakarot?"

"I think it has something to do with how awesome I am."

She chuckled and leaned on his shoulder. She was incredibly confused about her emotions, but she was glad to be with Kakarot. He could remind her of the person she used to be. "Let Ninjin go."

Kakarot questioned her with a look for a brief second, but then he sat his son down and let him climb over his legs and into his mother's lap. After a few seconds of sitting and waiting, he climbed off of her and began trying to stand. His parents watched wide-eyed and with proud grins as he got on his feet and wobbled forward with his first step. They cheered happily, which excited Ninjin, and he took another and then another, cheering in his high-pitched baby voice.

"I didn't know it would feel this way," Kakarot said out loud to himself.

"Being a parent?" Cerina was reminded again why she fought so hard to stay alive. She would have done anything for him and she was proud to have a family. She would keep fighting to protect her world. "Being here with you and Ninjin is all I'll ever need, Kakarot."

"Well, just wait until we have our girls." He smirked and kissed her shoulder.

"Girls?" she asked with a cocked brow.

"Yes. We're going to have some girls."

Cerina didn't think she'd want to rush making more children, but she was getting excited. "Girls, huh?"

Ninjin let out an excited scream and then took off at a faster pace. He had only fallen once, and he certainly wasn't hurt.

"This one is ready to start training," Kakarot said full of pride.

"We're on vacation," Cerina reminded.

"I know, but what could be more fun?"

Cerina began to sense an energy that she kind of recognized, but when she looked up into the sky at the little figure, she sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna go catch Ninjin and feed him. You see what your friend wants."

Kakarot was a little annoyed that anyone would intrude on his vacation time, but he wasn't going to turn away one of his best friends. He hadn't seen his little slave in a long while. "What's up, Krillin?"

Krillin was excited to see Kakarot again. He questioned if he should still bow to his master, but then he recalled that Kakarot was a prince and quickly bowed nervously. "Prince Kakarot! It's an honor!"

"It's cool to see you too, Krillin, but if Cerina can manage to put Ninjin to sleep after she feeds him, the two of us are going to enjoy our time alone if you catch my drift." He smiled naughtily and stroked his chin. "Well, do you catch my drift, Krillin? Have you and Maron sealed the deal?"

Krillin's entire face turned red as he took a seat on the beach next to his friend, mentor, and master. "We were together, yes."

"Congratulations!" He excitedly slapped Krillin on the back. "Look at you! You totally scored a hottie."

"Yeah…" Krillin's head was so hot; he thought it was going to explode. "As amazing as Maron has been…I just don't think she's the one. I mean I thought she was the one once, but—"

"Krillin, she's just a good side chick. You're going to want to mate with someone with a little bit more intellect than that. I don't wanna offend you, but she's an idiot. You can meet someone else. Don't sell yourself short." Kakarot started snickering. "Well, shorter than you already are."

"Ha ha…" Krillin didn't really want to talk to Kakarot about that though. He really came on the behalf of Gohan. Chi-Chi was really upset when she came home after seeing Kakarot and she started laying out all these plans for Gohan that didn't sound like any plan Kakarot would like. Krillin sort of protested, but his word didn't mean anything when Shouta agreed. They didn't think Gohan should train, because they didn't want him to release his Saiyan strength and anyone to think that he wasn't a human. Then on top of that, they started talking about Gohan being an orthopedist. They noticed that Gohan was pretty smart. Kakarot would have wanted his son's mind to really be put into the realm of science that could change the world. While his intentions were noble, Kakarot might have wanted Gohan to be the next Bell.

"Is Ninjin super smart like you?"

"Not that I've noticed. He's really young, but the only abnormalities seem to be his strength, which is okay. He can walk, but he might not be talking any time soon. I'd rather have him be a warrior than a scientist."

Krillin watched Cerina as she held her giggling son up into the air. She seemed happy, loving, and caring. Maybe she would also accept Gohan. "How is Cerina adjusting?"

"It's been complicated…"

"Complicated?"

"Yeah. When we raided that village of half-breed children, she ruthlessly killed all of the fathers. She wouldn't normally do anything like that. She killed an entire planet with Broly. Besides, she never kept anger inside of her before, so now she has these grudges that keep resurfacing. Hopefully she's not still mad about me and Chi, but you never know."

Krillin began dripping with sweat. "But you two haven't been together for a long time now."

"I know, but things are really messed up right now. She's done some things that she's not proud of, and so have I. We just have to work it out, you know?"

Cerina walked back over to them with Ninjin in her arms. He was fighting to get away. Now that he could walk, he didn't want to be tied down. He was ready to run. He didn't understand it, but he was even ready to fight. "He is very strong. I've got to settle him down or he's going to break through his crib when we try to put him down."

"We'll feed him and then work him out a little bit," Kakarot said. "That'll wear out the little guy."

"You would train him this small?" Krillin asked amazed.

"It's the Saiyan way!" Kakarot said.

Krillin was intrigued. He understood that Chi-Chi was Gohan's mother, but he wanted to respect his friend and master. He wanted to understand how Kakarot would raise him. "Would it be okay if I stick around for a little longer…Until Ninjin falls asleep?"

Kakarot looked to Cerina. "Fine. Let's go inside the capsule house and eat."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Cerina fired you," Soko said to Raditz. He had only come to Task Force Headquarters to clean out his locker. He spotted Soko and the two of them started talking for a while. He always thought she was pretty cool and he would miss her.<p>

"I can't act like I don't understand."

"Yeah, but all because your human did something—"

"She's my mate."

"Right…" Soko rolled her eyes and looked away. She did think Raditz was attractive and him being a Super Saiyan made him look even better. Besides, he was a great asset to her team. "What are you going to do about making money? Are you collecting it from your baby brother?"

"No way. I've got more pride than that. I'll find another source of income."

"You and Summer paid a pretty big fine. Do your children still have college funds?"

"I've still got some saved up, and like I said, I'll find another job."

Soko frowned. She really didn't want Raditz off of her team, but she couldn't rehire him. That would have put her at odds with Cerina, and she didn't want to lose her position as well. "I'll put in a good word to Fenn at least."

"You don't need to do that. Fenn knows how I fight. Besides, Summer wouldn't like if I went off world and started conquering planets."

"You accepted her for being a weak human. She should accept you for being a conqueror. It's in your blood."

Raditz's eyes darted up to Soko and that flirtatious smirk on her face. _'Oh boy…' _"I'll make my own way. Don't worry about me, Soko."

But Soko had no intention of listening to what Raditz was saying. She couldn't let such a great find like him sit at home farming with a human all day. _ 'Besides, he'll thank me later.'_

* * *

><p>Basila was asked to summon Fenn to Cellena's private parlor, and she was quite concerned what it could be for. Cellena made it seem like it was urgent and Fenn rushed to Cellena's parlor after that. He assumed it had something to do with her children. But when he opened the door, Cellena was turned away from him and he got a great view of her butt in a tight black dress. "You summoned for me, my queen?"<p>

"Yes." She smirked to herself, but wouldn't turn around just quite yet. "I have to meet with the humans that were taken hostage in that village, but I hardly think something like this is appropriate."

It was a very short dress, but her body was still incredible in it. "I suppose…"

"I need your help unzipping it, Fenn."

His eyes slowly began to widen as an uncontrollable smile spread across his face. "Of course I can help with that." He rushed behind her and chuckled from disbelief. He was finally going to get what he wanted. "Will you be trying on another dress?"

"No, not until much later." She pulled him in front of her and laid her hair on her shoulder so he could clearly see the zipper. "Hopefully it's not stuck. It would be awful if you had to rip it off of me."

"Tragic." He had to keep himself from laughing hysterically in pure job as he unzipped it. He could barely contain his joy, but he wanted to be suave. "Do you wish to know a secret?"

"I love secrets. Tell me."

His fingers gently snaked their way under her dress until he nudged it off of her back. Her skin was so lovely that he couldn't wait for an invitation and he began to kiss her bare shoulder and then even moved onto her neck as his hands wrapped around her waist. "My secret is that I'm going to seduce you right now."

She chuckled and then bit her lip. His touch was incredibly pleasing to her. "I have a secret as well, Fenn."

"And what is that?"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "My secret is that your secret is no secret at all." She dove into his lips. Bardock was right. It was time to move on. She couldn't think about what her daughter and son would want. They were adults and could take care of themselves. Now she wanted something for herself.

"Brace yourself." Fenn scooped up Cerina into his arms and she accidently let out a squeal of excitement, which only excited him all the more. "You're about to experience bliss."

She giggled. In so many ways, he was such a boy, but she was going to try to keep in mind that they were both adults. "Show me what you've got."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Vegeta!" Bulma had been waiting patiently for Vegeta to finish training all morning, but he wouldn't stop. He rose with the sun and just started going all out. They were hiding in the middle of nowhere with the capsule house deep inside of a cave, but they could easily be found if Vegeta continued to raise his power level. "You could at least wait until I build the Gravity Chamber. It will have ki blockers!"<p>

Vegeta briefly paused for a moment after throwing a punch to an invisible enemy that he imagined to be Kakarot. _'Should I tell her what my mother said? What good would it do? The entire Task Force will tear this planet upside down in search of her. There's nowhere for her to run and I'm not strong enough to defeat Kakarot!'_

"I thought the two of us were going to have some fun before you became a psycho!"

Vegeta sighed heavily and flew down to the ground to meet her. "I don't have time—"

"I'm about to lose you to your obsession, Vegeta. I know you!" She held his face and kissed his lips. "Can we please just enjoy ourselves? Can we go to the beach or the jungle or—"

"I know what you did to Muzina."

Her hands dropped to her side and she breathed in and out heavily. She thought for sure if he ever found out, he would be furious and they might be over. "You don't seem very upset."

"I am upset, Bulma, I'm just distracted."

Bulma did feel awful for hurting Vegeta, but she didn't see how she had any other options. "I was only fighting for you. It was all I knew to do. I know you Saiyans have these connections, but we're different than anybody else in this universe, Vegeta. I couldn't let her have you."

Vegeta didn't know if he should be relieved that he wasn't a slave to his hormones, or if he should have been furious that his natural instincts could not guide him. But Bulma was right. There would never be another couple like the two of them. "My mother knows and she wants you to be judged. If she doesn't kill you, she's going to put you down the deepest, darkest hole to make you wish you were."

"I've gotten out of worse scrapes before—"

"That was before she knew you were tampering with Saiyan genetics, Bulma!" It angered him as well, but he could forgive her sins if she could help him be the strongest being in the entire universe. But he was the only one willing to excuse her. "You're not getting away with this. If I don't turn you in, Kakarot is going to fight me for you."

"And you'll win…" She said foolishly.

Vegeta wanted to believe that, but he couldn't possibly be that stupid. "I will fight, Kakarot, but you have to make preparations for yourself, Bulma. You have to leave—escape. You have to go somewhere that I don't know about. If Bardock sees into my mind, he can't see that I know your location."

Bulma desperately wrapped her arms around Vegeta and began to sob. She had just gotten him back. "I don't want to lose you, Vegeta. I can't lose you!" Even if she was on the run and safe, what kind of life would it be alone?

"You have to run now, Bulma."

"Just be with me one more time!" She kissed his lips again and again. "Just one more time, Vegeta. One more time…"

Vegeta was concerned. Would it really be their last time together? If Bulma did run, his mother might turn the whole entire planet against Bulma and if her bounty was "Dead or Alive" then there was no chance that she was coming back alive. She had too many enemies, and it would only get worse once they figured out that she was experimenting with Saiyans. Vegeta couldn't blame them. "One more time…"

* * *

><p>Bardock thought about stopping by his house. He wanted to set things right with Colleen, but he wasn't sure about what Kakarot had told him. It was incredibly soft and he did agree to do anything, but that was a bit extreme. He would do it eventually, but he was still working on his pride.<p>

But that didn't mean that he couldn't be with his family, so he went next door to his son's house and knocked until the door was opened. "Hi, Summer. Are the twins up for an adventure?"

"Adventure?" Fasha appeared from nowhere full of excitement.

"With Grandpa!" Tora yelled from around a corner.

"Count me in!"

"Me too!"

Summer rolled her eyes, but it was hard to argue with the twins, especially when they could train, go on adventures, or hang out with their grandfather. "Is it dangerous?"

"It shouldn't be. Besides, you know I'd protect them with my life."

"Dad?" Bardock turned toward his house and saw Kara standing out on the porch. "You're taking the twins out?"

Bardock felt guilty. He was kind of avoiding Colleen and trying to give her some space, but he didn't mean to neglect Kara. He just figured she would want her space as well. "You're welcome to come along, Kara."

"Don't you have something else you should be doing?" she insisted with a hint of great anger. She knew that Kakarot told him what he needed to do.

"Not right now," he seethed through his teeth. He didn't want the twins to know.

"Then I'm fine. I'll train with Mom today." She angrily stomped back inside her house and slammed the door shut.

Summer had definitely noticed that something was wrong with Bardock and Colleen, but after all they had been through, she figured they could get through it. But she was beginning to get worried. "Is everything okay?"

"We'll be fine," he insisted quickly. He didn't want Summer to know and hate him too. "Don't worry about it."

Fasha and Tora ran out of the house and took off with their grandfather up in the sky. They had never really gone and an adventure without Kara. Fasha didn't know how she quite felt about it. "So what are we doing, Grandpa?"

"We're trying to find where Majin Buu is buried."

"Why?" Tora's eyes brightened up. "Are we gonna fight him?!"

"Maybe. Maybe not." He chuckled. He wished life was just simple as finding the next fight. "I just want to make sure we know where he is at all times. I couldn't find him before—which didn't make Queen Cellena happy—but maybe we can now."

"Dad said you needed to find Dr. Gero too! Can we help with that?" Fasha asked.

"Uh…" _ 'Majin Buu should be buried underground in a magical ball, but I don't want to risk Fasha's and Tora's lives if we run into some androids.' _"That might be a little bit more dangerous. That's more like Task Force business."

"They haven't found them yet!" Fasha complained.

"Maybe they need another pair of eyes," Tora said.

'_We do need to look for Gero. I can't let the androids destroy this planet. Cell might even be out there right now. If the twins are in any danger, I'll take them home immediately.' _ "We'll see."

* * *

><p>"Anymore BBQ?" Kakarot asked.<p>

"I'm stuffed!" Krillin patted his stomach happily. He couldn't believe Kakarot and Cerina didn't bring a chef along and he certainly couldn't believe that Kakarot ramped up the grill and started cooking himself. The only thing Cerina did was pour their drinks and make sure Ninjin was well fed. "I can't believe you can cook like that!"

Kakarot shrugged before consuming another burger. "It's nothing special. Besides, Cerina has never cooked a day in her life."

Krillin just couldn't imagine a woman not cooking, probably because Chi-Chi was so insanely good at it. "Even when you were away with Broly?"

Krillin realized he had made a terrible mistake once everyone became silent. Then he really knew he was in trouble when he noticed Kakarot was glaring at him.

"He…" Cerina was hoping that Broly would never be mentioned again, but she should have known better. She just had to face what had happened. "He liked to hunt and cook for me as well." But she hated the look on Kakarot's face every time someone mentioned him. "Excuse me." She took Ninjin in her arms and started walking down the beach.

Kakarot reached over and smacked Krillin upside his head. "Not cool, Krillin!"

"Sorry!" _'I can't believe I opened my big mouth about Broly! They really are going through a rough time right now, and I made it worse. I hope Cerina is okay.'_

Cerina pushed Broly out of her mind and sat her baby boy down on his feet. He had a full stomach, so he was a little sluggish, but he was excited to be on his own feet again. Cerina was excited about his energy and his strength. "Fight me, Ninjin!" She raised her arms and waited for him to do the same. When he didn't, she nudged him in the shoulder and in the stomach until she knocked him down on the ground. He was upset for a few seconds, but then he got back up on his own. Then he started mimicking his mother and pushing her and socking her in her hand as hard as he could.

Krillin watched Kakarot's eyes light up with pride as he looked at his son. "Fighting really means a lot to you Saiyans, huh?"

"It means everything to us. A Saiyan that doesn't fight…I don't even know what that would be."

Krillin was overcome was an incredible amount of guilt. He didn't want to keep lying to Kakarot, but he was terrified of Chi-Chi's wrath. For some reason, she scared him more than Kakarot did. "I should go."

"It was nice seeing you, Krillin." Kakarot patted his friend on the back while he grinned. "You're always welcome."

He sunk further into his guilt. "Thanks." _ 'I wanna tell him, but Chi-Chi still thinks it's safer for Gohan's identity to remain a secret. I don't want her to be an enemy of the royal family. And if Cerina is unstable, should I expose Gohan to her?'_

"You're still fighting, right?"

Krillin perked up. "Every day."

"Good. I taught you a lot." Kakarot sensed that Krillin was stronger and he was glad. "I'd hate for it to go to waste."

Krillin suddenly got an idea. "It won't."

* * *

><p>Bardock overlooked some desert wastelands that looked familiar, but he just wasn't sure. There were so many places that Goku conveniently found to fight in and they were just kind of blurred together. He thought he recognized some rocks, but once he landed, he realized he was mistaken.<p>

"Are you lost?" Fasha asked.

Bardock's entire body tensed up from anger.

"Men don't get lost!" Tora said.

"Hush, you two." Bardock searched the area and really tried to make sure, but he just wasn't. "Okay. We're gonna scout the area. If either of you see any ground that's been disturbed recently like it's been dug up, let me know."

Both of the twins stood up straight and saluted their grandfather. "Sir!"

* * *

><p>Ninjin was beginning to run around and chase his mother, but he began getting sleepy and slowed down his pace. He stopped for one moment to yawn and wipe his eyes, but then his tiny legs gave out on him and he leaned back and closed his eyes.<p>

Cerina turned around and rubbed her baby boy on the stomach to be certain. "He's out like a light." She was comforted by the fact that he looked just like his father and she loved him all the more. "I'll take him to his crib."

"Then let's go for a swim."

"A swim?"

Kakarot remembered when they were children and Cerina asked him to look at the small things in life and appreciate them. He thought she was stupid until he learned to do just that. Now he loved to strip down butt naked and jump into the water. "You're the one who convinced me how fun it was. Now I'm gonna show you."

Cerina did remember that conversation with Kakarot, and she smiled since it was coming full circle. They put Ninjin down in his crib in their vacation home. She kissed his chubby cheeks and was grateful that he was safe and healthy. She risked so much for him and it was all worth it to hold his little hands and to hear him laugh.

She had a watch that was tuned into his baby monitor, so she didn't feel too guilty about leaving him all alone while she and Kakarot went for a swim. Cerina knew that they both had swim suits packed, but Kakarot ripped off his clothes and made a run for the water. She laughed and shook her head.

"Come on!" he cheered. "It'll feel great."

She didn't know why she was blushing, but she hoped no paparazzi were nearby ready and willing to snap any pictures of them. She took off her clothes and ran in after Kakarot. As soon as she reached him, he grabbed a hold of her and dunked her. She rose up and smacked him hard in his chest, but he started laughing hysterically. "You'll pay for that!" She began to manipulate the water with her energy until a massive tidal wave came toward Kakarot and swept him up. She laughed as she heard him scream just before it hit.

Cerina waited a couple of seconds for him to reemerge, but she didn't see him. Then a couple of seconds became a few minutes. "Kakarot?" She refused to be worried. It was only a wave. He should have been fine. "Kakarot!"

She felt something grab a hold of her foot and it violently yanked her under the surface until her whole body was submerged. She punched her attacker in the chest, but he raised his brows and grinned naughtily. She rolled her eyes and kissed her lover while she had the chance. There was no telling what drama was coming over the horizon.

* * *

><p>Queen Cellena clutched on tightly to her sheet as she stared up at the ceiling. At first, she was a little revolted with herself, but that feeling was being demolished by the pleasurable sensation that she still felt all over her body. She was still panting for air and wondering how she had gotten into such a situation. She was certain that it would be a one-time thing. She only wanted to satisfy her curiosity. Now, she didn't want it to end. "Wow…"<p>

"Wow?" Fenn turned his head toward Cellena and he had such a satisfied grin on his face. "Is that all I get?"

"Wow!" She didn't know exactly what quite to say! She thought back to her time of fooling around with Bardock. She thought about all the years she spent with her mate, and he was certainly impressive. But Fenn was actually way up there at the top of overall experiences, and she wasn't sure if that was because he was just that good or because she was just that starved. "I think I'm going to have fun with you, Boy."

"I'm glad." Fenn was so incredibly happy that he didn't know what to do with himself.

"If I would have known being a cougar was this much fun, I wouldn't have bothered resisting for so long."

Fenn was pleased that she was well pleased, but he was a bit concerned. "You don't plan on having any others, do you?"

She reached over and patted him on the arm. "Not if you continue at this level of performance!"

Fenn smirked at first, but then he decided, that really wasn't enough. "I'm not a booty call, Cellena. If we're together, we're together."

"What? You want to be my boyfriend?" She couldn't help but be a little amused.

"For the meantime."

She turned to him and saw that he was dead serious. She might have had difficulty seeing him as a man, but it was clear by the look on his face, that he would not budge. If she did not acknowledge him, then they would be over. _'And I can't have that. He was extraordinary.'_ "We have to keep this a secret. I can't tell Cerina this right now, or Vegeta. It's too much."

"I understand that part and I agree." Fenn was always afraid to tell Cerina how he felt. She would have been jealous and disgusted. He hoped now that she was mated that she would understand, but Prince Vegeta would want to kill him. They would have to wait until the time was right. "But if you want to keep having your mind blown, then we're officially together."

'_How can he just think it's this simple? I'm the queen of this entire planet and all the planets we've conquered. I can't just have a boyfriend! Well…technically, I can do whatever I want. It's just complicated. But I do need to satisfy my own needs. I was young when I was picked by Vegeta, and it was because I was powerful and beautiful. It wouldn't be so strange to pick Fenn for similar reasons. He is extremely attractive.'_ "Alright. You are my boyfriend."

She rolled over on top of Fenn and pecked his lips, but he quickly moved until his chest was on top of hers. It was really important that he remain dominate during their encounter. She let him have his victory, but she couldn't exactly submit to him mentally as of yet. She was the queen and he was a solider. "I wish I didn't have to send you away, but you have to prove yourself to me that you deserve to lead my army."

"I'm not worried about impressing you, Cellena. I know I can do that already."

She giggled. She was almost angry at herself for not indulging in him sooner. "I'm certain you can meet my requirements."

Fenn braced himself, but pressed forward. "But I have my own ideas about how we're going to conquer planets."

She cocked her brow. "Oh?"

"Yes. We don't always need lethal force."

She laughed. "Then how do you suggest we take over a planet?"

"Let me show you that my way can work, and when it does, concede."

She scooted away from Fenn and sat up in her bed. She did know that the boy obviously cared about her, but he obviously had political gain for being with her as well, and she wasn't sure how to respond to that yet. "I can't promise you that. Why would I want to?"

"I'll show you," he insisted, "and then you will concede when the time is right."

* * *

><p>Krillin landed at his home that he shared with Chi-Chi, Shouta, and Gohan. He was still feeling very conflicted about a lot of things, but he did have a moment of clarity. He landed on the balcony of Gohan's room when he saw that the doors were open and Chi-Chi was pacing outside. He braced himself when she started grunting at him. "Krillin, where have you been? We thought we'd need to get another sitter!"<p>

"Sorry!" He had to dodge a swift blow from her hand. "I was just training and I lost track of time! Take it easy."

"Well, you better have your full attention on Gohan!" She growled at him. She and Shouta were late for a wine tasting and she was not happy. "Come on, Shouta." She grabbed Shouta's hand and rushed down the stairs and out of the house.

Krillin watched over Gohan for a little while. He was almost two. He was playing a game with some blocks and putting them into holes that fit their shapes. He may not have been developing as fast as Ninjin or demonstrated that he was as strong, but he was a smart baby. If he had his father's mind, perhaps he would have his father's warrior spirit as well.

"Hey, Little Guy. Can you keep a secret?" He bent down in front of Gohan and shoved him in chest, but he didn't fight back. He fell off of his feet and even began to moan a little bit. But Krillin wasn't going to rush to give the boy sympathy like Chi-Chi would. He waited for him to suck it up, and Gohan got back on his feet. "Your dad trained me, so I'm gonna show you a couple of things. That way, when your dad meets you and you meet your little brother, you won't be left behind."

Krillin smiled. He could see his father in the boy. Chi-Chi loved him and took care of him, but very soon, Gohan wouldn't need all that protecting. "We need someone like you to represent us, Gohan. You're gonna do great things."

* * *

><p>Tora and Fasha were beginning to get restless. They couldn't find anything, but they began to pick up some energy signals. They were excited and started to run for the energy in case they could see an android before their grandfather teleported them home and away from danger. They gathered some energy blasts in their hands, prepared to kill the androids themselves! But when they snuck around a big rock to attack, they saw members of the Task Force. "Arti?"<p>

Bardock hurried over to his grandchildren. "What are you doing out here?"

Arti still felt weird about Bardock. He couldn't forget how he killed his friend, but he tried to remain professional. "We've been looking for Dr. Gero's lab. Bell tried looking for different energy signals that would accommodate the type of work he'd be doing, but every lead never panned out. We found some abandoned places—like the location you gave us once—but nothing since then. He's really cleaned up his tracks, even sent us on wild goose chases. Now we're searching in every sector of the planet."

Bardock rolled his eyes. "You'll never find him that way."

"Maybe not, but Cerina wants him found and I do too."

'_I don't know if we'll ever find Dr. Gero before androids start roaming the earth. No matter what we do, it's probably gonna happen. I couldn't stop Broly. We had to face him and Kakarot still defeated him in a similar way Goku killed him.' _ "Well, I'm searching as well, but it might be a better use of your time to make sure all of your crew is properly trained. I think when more androids appear, they'll be more powerful than anything I've ever seen in my visions."

* * *

><p>Cerina giggled as Kakarot kissed her bare shoulder. After a good swim in the nude, they sat on the shore and talked for a little while about lighter days. When she was cold, they got a blanket to wrap themselves in, but they didn't want to go inside yet. "You know, we're gonna have to go back to the real world."<p>

"We can stay in our world for as long as you need to." They had been through so much. He gave her such a hard time while they were growing up. He was such a stupid, stubborn boy. Then when he went into heat, things got so complicated. He nearly died fighting for her in the tournament, but when they finally got together, the whole world felt like it was theirs. But they didn't have much time to spend with each other before Broly came and made their lives miserable. They needed more time. "We can avoid the world."

Cerina looked up into the sky and sighed heavily. "It doesn't look like it." Cerina wrapped the blanket tighter around the two of them so Soko wouldn't see them naked.

"What part of 'vacation' doesn't anyone understand?" Kakarot snapped at her as soon as her feet hit the ground.

"Sorry, but the queen has a very important mission for you." For some reason, Soko laughed at the two of them.

Kakarot was a little irritated, but a bit curious as well. "What's up?"

"It turns out that Bulma has been tampering with Saiyan genetics."

"In what way?" Cerina's voice shrieked.

"It's no surprise that she was behind Fenn going into heat for you…" It took a lot of will for Soko not to show how absolutely livid she was about that! "But it turns out that she kidnapped Muzina and tampered with her scent so Vegeta wouldn't be so attracted to her."

"She what?!" Cerina's power level rose as she became enraged. She forgot about being indecent and stood to her feet with her fists clenched.

"Yeah…" She saw her nude before while in the locker room, so it didn't faze her. Nudity didn't really faze Soko at all anyway. "Queen Cellena ordered Vegeta to hand her over, but it's looking like he's not going to budge. If that's the case, Kakarot has to beat her location out of him."

Her brows raised in surprise. "And my mother is okay with the ultimate humiliation of my brother?" Cerina knew there was no way for her brother to win against Kakarot and once Vegeta was beaten down into a bloodied pulp for the entire Saiyan Empire to see, the people would want Kakarot to rise to power. "She's okay with her being a joke?"

"Probably not, but she probably feels like she doesn't have much of a choice." She looked to Kakarot. "Do you accept your mission?"

Kakarot stood up and wrapped himself up tight in his blanket so Soko wouldn't get to see his goods. He looked to Cerina. She was so furious that she was gritting her teeth and was quietly growling. Was it right for him to make such a huge power play with Cerina's morality hanging in the balance?

"Of course." Stopping Bulma was important. She had done too many things. "The war with the Tuffles went on for so long because of their intelligence. It's bad enough that Bulma is devious. She's a masterful engineer. She can build anything. We can't allow her to start tampering with our genetics. It'll all be over. If Vegeta wants to be an idiot and protect perhaps the greatest threat to our race, then he's an enemy as well."

Soko smirked and nodded very impressed. "Good. Your mission begins at dawn. And if you don't get the location of Bulma from Vegeta, Queen Cellena will proceed with a worldwide manhunt and will place a very seductive bounty on Bulma's head."

Cerina was still angry with Bulma, but she knew that if other Saiyans went after her, that would be the end of her. There was no way Cassava and Muzina would let her live when they had full permission to destroy her. "Will my mother request that Bulma is alive?"

"That, I don't know. She's pretty pissed right now. Only time will tell." Soko was looking forward to chasing down that little human with her team. She thought it would be fun! "But you two should get back to your vacation, because things are really about to change."

* * *

><p>Kara was sitting in her room when she suddenly got a good feeling. It started out as butterflies in her stomach and spread throughout her entire body. She instantly knew who was approaching and ran outside and to her brother's house so she could see him standing on the porch. "Hi, Fenn!"<p>

"Hi, Kara." He tried not to feel awkward from her googily eyes and smiled at her. But then he noticed she began to look incredibly sad. "What's the matter?"

Kara could feel it. She could sense Fenn was different. He was happier than he had ever been. When she sought out the reason, she saw a glimpse of them together. "You're with Queen Cellena?"

"Uh…" Fenn didn't know how to comfort the girl. She was shaking, her lips were quivering, and she could barely breathe. He was panicking! "Please don't tell anyone. It's supposed to be a secret right now."

"She just kissed my dad. My parents are fighting now…" She threw her head back and started to wail. "And now she has you!"

"Please, stop crying. We…" _'She just kissed Bardock?!'_ Fenn was trying not to freak out, but he was pretty pissed. He knew Cellena was still stuck on her old lover, but he didn't want to be a rebound. He had to work out how he felt. "It's a secret right now. No one else can know."

She began sniffing and wiping her eyes. She was so angry at Queen Cellena, but she would hold it together for her beloved. "Okay…" _'I want you to be happy.' _But Kara was still heartbroken and went back inside of the house.

Summer came to open the door when she heard the commotion. She caught Kara sniffing and the door to her house slam. When she saw that Fenn was there, she figured he had finally broke her heart. _'Maybe he should break Fasha's heart while he's at it.'_ "What's up?"

"May I speak with Raditz?"

"Sure." She figured it was a social call, since he could be fired twice, and allowed him to enter.

Raditz was a little surprised to see Fenn, but also a bit honored. Everyone knew of his promotion. Summer got them all some coffee and pound cake and they sat together in the dining room. "You're not here to give me my job back, are you?"

"I'm not on the Task Force anymore and I have nothing to do with it." Fenn was surprised Raditz was fired by Cerina, but he couldn't pretend like he didn't understand. "Sorry about that though."

"So what brings you to my house?"

"Queen Cellena is making me the head of her army and I wanted to recruit you."

Raditz's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't traveled to any planets since he was a boy, and to be completely honest, he did miss it. Besides, he knew it would be good money for his family. "That's great! Of course I'll take the job."

Summer couldn't hide her appall and gasped loudly. "You want to go around the universe killing innocent people?!"

Fenn realized by her shriek or horror that he had made a terrible mistake. "It's not that simple—"

"Yes it is!" she screamed.

'_Oh boy…'_ Fenn smiled and tried to keep the mood light, but he felt horrible for the drama he had started. "I'm leaving in three days. Just let me know what you want to do." _'I saw the look in Raditz's eyes. He's gonna do this. I just don't think his human will understand.'_ I'll leave you two to talk." He got up and quickly rushed out the front door to get away from the awkwardness.

Raditz just waited to hear her scream. He was used to women screaming from his mother anyway. "Let's have it, Woman."

She rose on her feet and crossed her arms. "I'm not comfortable with this Saiyan army universal dominance thing! You and your family are different. You were a hero that protected the innocent. Now you want to—"

"You humans travel from territory to territory killing each other and gaining land. What's it matter that we do that on a more universal scale?" Raditz studied human history. War built countries. "Besides, Fenn isn't like Prince Vegeta. I doubt we'll massacre everyone."

She threw her hands up in the air in disbelief. "And when you're away, what am I supposed to tell our children?"

"That their father is a proud Saiyan warrior fighting for the glory of the empire. I used to do this when I was younger than Tora."

"And what if Tora wants to be a murderer like his father? Am I supposed to be okay with that?"

"Is a solider a murderer?"

"I'm extremely uncomfortable with this!" She grabbed her head and moaned in frustration. She understood his argument, but there was no way to compare human war with Saiyan war. "Please! You can go back to farming."

"Are you serious?" He stood to his feet and became so indignant. "I'm a Saiyan. I need to fight. It's who I am!"

"I'm a dancer. I adjusted my entire life for you. You lied to me. You seduced me." She poked him hard in his firm chest. "You didn't have the guts to tell your parents I was a human! My parents were captured. Our children were taken. I nearly died! So much drama has happened. But we stick together and try to do the right thing."

"Stick together?!" he yelled. "Do I need to remind you why I lost my job? You've been keeping this massive secret from me. You could have gotten our entire family killed, Summer!" Raditz was so pissed! They were lucky that Fasha only lost her tail when they screwed up when they were younger.

"I had to do the right thing."

"Lying to your family is the right thing?" he asked with a hysterical laugh.

She took a deep breath and concentrated. She needed him to know that what she was doing was right. "Raditz, I've helped a lot of people. If only you could see all the good that I've done." There were so many babies that she helped guide into the world. She made families safe—families like hers. Fasha and Tora were such a blessing to her. Other parents deserved such joy in their lives.

Raditz could understand her fighting, but she had to accept that he was a fighter as well. "Saiyans are warriors. I have to fight."

"Raditz—"

"My mind is made up. I'm leaving with Fenn, and I'm going to serve my people." He couldn't care if she was upset and he stormed out of the house to clear his mind.

Summer collapsed on the couch and tried not to completely break down. She knew that she had mated a Saiyan, but he wasn't supposed to be like everyone else. He was supposed to be a hero. _'Please don't lose yourself!'_

* * *

><p>After Soko's visit, Kakarot and Cerina decided to go for a walk around the island to get a better view. They stumbled upon a couple of fruit trees and decided to stock up. As a test of speed, Kakarot punched the tree and Cerina began collecting each one so none would touch the ground, but her speed meant nothing once her hands got full and the fruit started to drop. "I thought you were faster than that!"<p>

"I have arms not buckets, Kakarot." She sat what she had on the ground and leaned up against the tree.

Kakarot reached above her head and caught one last fruit that would have clocked her pretty good. He shook his head at her and smiled, but she didn't seem to be very amused at all. "What are you thinking about?"

"My brother." All day, she had been trying to forget about the terrible things he had done to her so she could be reminded of a time when they were civil. She really did love him and now her mate had to ruin his life. Was she supposed to be okay with that? The old Cerina might not have been. "You're really going to fight him?"

He threw his head back and moaned. He didn't want to upset Cerina, but he had his orders and they both wanted Bulma brought to justice anyway. "I don't have a choice."

'_I wonder if I could find Vegeta and talk to him. Maybe I could explain how awful things will become if he doesn't turn Bulma in.'_ "Kaka—"

She was interrupted by the cooing sound of her child coming through the speaker on her monitor bracelet. "Ninjin is awake."

Kakarot touched her shoulder and they both appeared before their son. He was holding onto his crib and licking it. Cerina thought it was funny. "He looks like he's hungry."

Kakarot did not and sighed heavily. _'I know he's super young, but I just get the feeling that he's not going to have my magnificent mind. It doesn't matter if he is really powerful, I guess…But I don't want all this brilliance to go to waste.'_ "I could eat again."

"Of course you can." She picked up her son and grabbed his strong baby hands. "At dawn, everything will change, Kakarot. If my brother openly defies my mother, we'll probably be favored to take over when she steps down."

"I've thought of that." Kakarot grabbed Ninjin's other little hand. He was impressed with his son. He would be a Saiyan prince that the empire could be proud of. "I'll be king one day, and then you'll be king." He instantly smiled. He didn't expect that would make him so thrilled. "My lineage…"

"And let's not forget our girls."

"No." He kissed her lips. "We'll bring them into the world soon, and they won't have to deal with the same crap you and Vegeta dealt with. I promise."

"We didn't always deal with this crap. Bulma turned him against me."

"I won't let that happen to our family." Kakarot was determined to keep them all working together. If he and Raditz could settle their differences, then he was sure nothing could get more complicated than that. "We'll have peace in our house and when Ninjin rises to the throne, he'll have siblings to stand beside him in support. I won't let us be divided."

Cerina decided to force herself to be optimistic on the matter. Kakarot would be a much better father than King Vegeta was to her. They could work together and make sure that no matter what came against them, they would remain a family united. "I believe you, Kakarot."

* * *

><p>"Bulma?" Vegeta instinctively reached over to Bulma's side of the bed, but she wasn't there. "Bulma?" He sat up and tried to search out her energy, but he couldn't feel her in the house and he couldn't feel her anywhere near either. He concentrated and expanded his scope, but he couldn't sense her anywhere. "I hope you're somewhere no one will ever find you, Woman."<p>

* * *

><p>Cellena was sitting in a chair in her room watching the clock. She was sitting in a chair enjoying a glass of wine of the alien variety. It wasn't too strong, but she wanted to relax. Time was near up. Her son wasn't going to turn Bulma in and she was about to forever strain their relationship. The door opened up and she rose to her feet. She was hoping that it was Vegeta, but Fenn was a nice substitute. "Hi, Boy." She took another swig of her wine and smiled. She was frisky and a little drunk. He would be the perfect distraction. "Come." She sat the glass down on table.<p>

"Am I a rebound?" He crossed his arms and was as firm as possible. "Bardock didn't want you and now you're with me?"

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You were a rebound. Now you're my boyfriend."

Fenn still wanted to be pissed, but he couldn't. "So you're really okay with being my girlfriend?"

"Sure." She pecked him on his lips for a quick taste. He certainly was delectable and he pleased her well in the bed. "Fenn, my son is betraying me. I need someone I can count on by my side. I know you'll always have my best interest at heart and you're powerful." She cocked her brow. "And you're incredibly handsome. That helps."

"So you want us to be a power couple? Is that it?"

"The queen and her general." She perked her head up and smiled so giddily. "It sounds about right."

Fenn was happy and feeling even a little bit bolder. He pondered his plans and began to question whether or not they could come to pass. Could he really change the world? "What if I wanted more?"

'_More?'_ Cellena kept herself from thinking dark thoughts Fenn's motives. She had been with him enough to know that he really did love her. _'But if he means he wants something deeper in our relationship, I just don't know yet.' _"We'll see how you handle what you have. Then we'll go from there."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Kara!" Colleen just finished punching her daughter in the face, which knocked her down on the ground. They had been going at it for hours and Colleen still had some frustrations to work through. Not being a Super Saiyan was one of them. "Give me your best."<p>

Kara wiped the blood away from her mouth. Her entire body was aching. "Mom, you must really miss Dad."

"Why do you say that?" she barked.

"Because you're fighting me like you would him." Kara loved to fight just as much as the next Saiyan, but their dad was rough and super competitive and when you fought him, you usually had to fight like it was the last fight of your life. Kara just wasn't mentally prepared to fight like that after Fenn broke her heart.

Colleen grunted and began to scream, "For the last time, I do not miss your father!"

"Hi."

Kara and Colleen turned around to Bardock with an uncharacteristic sheepish smile on his face. He looked like a school boy that was shy about seeing a girl that he liked.

Colleen crossed her arms and glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Bardock looked to Kara and she read her father's mind and ran off inside the house so they could be alone. Even with Kara gone, it was hard for him to really say what he needed to say. But he had to just push. "I was eating a boar that I caught and it just hit me that your cooking is one of the many reasons…why I can't be without you."

"Wow." She blinked hard, stunned, and trying very hard not to be flattered. "That's what you really came to say," she mocked.

Bardock smiled and chuckled to himself. "I think you're overreacting."

Colleen gasped and socked him dead in the chest. "That doesn't make anything better, Bardock."

"I know," he laughed. "I want to make things better, so I'm going to appease your silly emotions…" He sighed heavily. _'I have to just do it. I need to! It doesn't matter if it's THE stupidest thing I've ever done!'_ "Even though we have a family and formed a life together, it's important that we have some kind of sign not just for us but for everyone. You need everyone to know that we're committed to one another."

"I do!" She thought back to when she was alone recovering after Kakarot had just nearly killed her. Bardock had abandoned her. Then he came to their home and saved her life. "I know it's stupid, but that's how I feel. I thought I didn't, but then you kissed Cellena and…" Colleen was so confident about her home with Bardock. She even bragged about it to Cellena while they were fighting once. She hated that Bardock made her look like a fool with the same woman! "I'm sorry that I'm insecure, Bardock, but you should have never given me a reason to be."

He nodded a couple of times before laughing. "And how can I make it up to you?"

"You can't!" She socked him in the chest again. "No more chances."

Bardock laughed again, knowing that he could break her. "No display of embarrassment on my part can fix this?"

"No!"

He threw his head back and chuckled hysterically to himself again before throwing himself on his sword. "Not even if I asked you to marry me?"

"Marriage?" she huffed out a mocking laugh. "You mean in a human way?"

"Jeez!" He pointed and laughed at her as soon as he saw that a smile was breaking through on her face. "This is really what you want. I can see it in your eyes! I can read your thoughts. You want everything. Even a ring and an expensive dress."

She began to blush furiously, but she couldn't ignore it.

"I should have never let you buy those human magazines!" Bardock was embarrassed, but it was satisfying that he had someone to laugh at.

Colleen crossed her arms and growled and struggled to be angry at Bardock, but she couldn't ignore Bardock's offer. She had seen one too many television shows and she heard Summer talk about the wedding that she always wanted to have and hoped she'd get to plan for Fasha. She read a couple of books that had romances that she couldn't openly display with her mate, because it wasn't the Saiyan thing. But she didn't exactly…never fantasize about it. But she knew good and well that Bardock would never…ever…"You would really do that for me? You would let the whole world know how you felt about me out loud?"

He looked away and spoke very quietly. "It has to be small—just family and maybe a few friends."

She tried restraining herself and not becoming overly excited. "There are Saiyan ceremonies now. The humans started adapting them so they could have their mixed marriages or whatever. Even some Saiyans who can't bond are marrying each other. We won't be the only ones to—"

"I can't believe you're so soft, Colly. This is practically making my skin crawl!" He grunted and shook his arms to get the weirdness off. He really did hate it. If they didn't have years together, he would have just let her go. But he had grown fond of her and he didn't like the inconvenience of not being with her. And he didn't like to say it out loud, but he of course loved her. "But I'll do it if it's the only way to get you back."

She smiled and in a burst of joy, hugged him. "I'm so happy!" She socked him once more in the chest. "I'm gonna go tell Summer. She can help me plan!"

Bardock felt odd as his woman ran to their son's house. On one hand, he was super disgusted with himself. On the other, he was glad that he had not only overcome their dire emotional struggle, but made her happy. Then he felt better when Kara came back outside, practically skipping toward him.

"You did the right thing."

He blushed. "Appearing weak?"

"Compromising. She knows where you stand now and you're fulfilling this secret dream she's had ever since she first went shopping in the city and saw a wedding dress in the window."

That made him feel a little bit better about selling out. "Are you still mad at me?"

Kara could only feel how excited her mother was, and she began to get excited as well. "No. I'm proud of you, Papa."

* * *

><p>After Kakarot enjoyed his dinner with his family, he made love to his woman several times. They thought they had put Ninjin to sleep successfully, but once they heard their little one screaming his head off, Cerina grabbed him and brought him back to their bed. They calmed him down and after another bottle, he fell asleep in his father's arms. Kakarot asked Cerina if she wanted to put him back in his crib, but they opted to just let him sleep with them and they all went to sleep.<p>

But Kakarot sensed the dawn as it approached and rose with the morning. He maneuvered out of his bed carefully so he wouldn't wake his woman and child. He didn't want to burden her with what he had to do.

He didn't think he'd have a reason to wear the Saiyan armor he had brought with him, but it would come in handy now. It was strange though. The crest of the royal family was on the chest plate. He was no prince by blood, but he had to beat the real deal. It seemed very wrong and fitting at the same time.

Cerina heard the sound of the door shut and she rushed out to catch her mate outside with Ninjin in her arms before he flew away. "Kakarot? Hey."

He took a deep breath and looked out to the horizon. "It's dawn. I have to go."

'_This is it. If Kakarot fights with Vegeta, there's no going back.' _ She clutched onto her chest and breathed in deeply. She recalled a time when the two of them trained together. He was much stronger than her and he was merciless. But when she was on the ground panting for air on her hands and knees, Vegeta offered his hand to help her stand up. They had a relationship until Bulma ruined it. "Don't kill him."

Kakarot couldn't do that. Vegeta might have been Bulma's accomplice in poisoning Fenn and that evil plot almost got him killed, but Kakarot didn't really have anything personal against Vegeta. Truth be told, he didn't think too much about him. Kakarot mostly cared about strength and challenging himself and Vegeta was way under class to even be on his radar. "After I show him how inferior he is, he might beg me to end his miserable life."

'_If only it were that simple…'_ "Good luck."

He concentrated on a high energy source. He could feel Vegeta. He was waiting for the battle. "Go home and prepare the manhunt, Cerina. He'll never talk. You'll have to find Bulma yourself, especially if you want her brought in alive."

He pressed his fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

She kissed her baby boy on the forehead. "Well, Ninjin. Today, everything is going to change."

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't the wannabe prince?" Vegeta—the true Prince of all Saiyans—stood before Kakarot smirking with pride and already a Super Saiyan and ready to fight.<p>

"You can't possibly be a prince as long as Bulma has your pair of balls." He turned into a Super Saiyan to match Vegeta's power. He didn't need to go Super Saiyan 2 yet. He was going to give him a fighting chance at first. He would let him have a little bit of pride. Then he was going to humiliate him.

"Joke all you want, Clown, but you'll regret this betrayal soon enough."

"Betrayal?" he laughed. "You're one to talk. Your mommy has it out for you because you've been a bad boy."

"And when I ascend to the throne and become king, I won't forget this treachery, Kakarot. I won't ever forget."

"Blah, blah, blah!" Kakarot powered up a bit more. He suddenly felt more inclined to really beat Vegeta. "This'll be fun."

To Be Continued…


	50. Chapter 50: Manhunt

Chapter 50

**Q:** How old is everyone?

**A:** I think…Cerina is 18, Chi-Chi, Arti, and Kakarot are 19 (21 if you count Hyperbolic Time Chamber), Fenn and Soko are 20, Bell is 21, Vegeta and Bulma are 24, Raditz and Summer are 26, Tora, Fasha and Kara are 10, Bardock and Cellena are 45, Colleen is 42, Trunks is 6, The Weapon is 2, Ninjin is less than a year, and Gohan is over a year.

**Q:** Will Gohan train with Piccolo?

**A:** No.

**Q:** Who is stronger? Bardock, Cerina, or Kakarot?

**A:** Krillin. No, but seriously, Bardock and Kakarot are pretty tied, but they'll have to determine that sooner or later. But Cerina has yet to work into a higher level, but she's certainly capable.

**Q:** Will you use anything from GT?

**A:** I already have in some ways. Goku going away with the Shenron fits in big with the story and I've established there's a Super Saiyan 4. If the real question is whether or not I'm using Baby, the jury is still out on that. I don't know how I can outdo Cell, honestly.

**Q:** What does Soko look like?

**A:** She's tall, slender, super model kind of hot, and she knows how to be sexy. She's got short angular black hair in a Victoria Beckham kind of away. I don't know anyone specifically to name in real life.

I do not own DBZ

Vegeta acted quickly and sucker punched Kakarot in the face and sent him flying hundreds of feet through the air. He knew he had to be quick and ferocious if he expected to survive the battle, so he went after Kakarot before he had a moment to catch his breath or even stop himself. Vegeta flew above Kakarot and slammed his fists into his back and pushed him down toward the ground. But he couldn't stop there. Before Kakarot's body made a violent impact with the ground and created a new crater, Vegeta appeared below him and raised his fist. Kakarot gasped for air and blood spewed from his mouth from Vegeta's attack and the true prince began to laugh from the younger Saiyan's pain. "What's the matter? Not winning as easily as you thought?"

Vegeta didn't give Kakarot the chance to answer that question and engulfed Kakarot in a blast emitted from his fist. When the bright light dimmed and the smoke disappeared, Vegeta was surprised to see that there was no body. "You can't be dead already, Kakarot."

"Of course not," he laughed from behind Vegeta. He was rubbing his sore stomach though. "You wanna skip the warm up, huh?" Kakarot moved his head from side-to-side to crack his neck. "It's a shame you opted to be Bulma's puppet. You might have made a decent sparring partner."

Vegeta grunted and clenched his fists tightly. "Do not mock me, Clown!"

"Clown?" Kakarot cocked his brow. "I'm a prince like you, Vegeta—"

"I have royal blood flowing through my veins. Your birth was a mark of shame upon your household. Do not ever think that we are the same!"

"Your father was king because he was the strongest. If that's the reason, then I should be next in line, weakling."

"You dare speak to me, me—"

"The Prince of all Saiyans, blah, blah!" Kakarot mocked and began to laugh. "Honestly, Vegeta, that title means so little when you weigh it against who actually cares. And even if you didn't consider how much stronger I am than you, Cerina certainly deserves to be queen more than you deserve to be king."

"She's too soft—"

"Not so much anymore. Besides, she cares about her people. You only care about the ones you get to screw…until you can screw Bulma again. Poor Muzina gets experimented on and you don't even care."

Vegeta started seething through his teeth. "Shut up!"

"Why? Scared I might get some truth on you?"

Vegeta yelled in rage and charged at Kakarot. He didn't want to think about Muzina and what Bulma had done to her. He didn't want to think about anything Bulma had done. He only knew what she could help him accomplish. His mother sending Kakarot to defeat him proved to Vegeta that she was not on their side. Cerina could do no wrong and neither could Kakarot as long as he looked like Bardock. His mother had a twisted obsession for the pathetic low level and his kingship would be in danger if he didn't think of something else.

Vegeta managed to get a good hit in, but Kakarot was quickly growing impatient. "What are you doing, Vegeta? I know you can't win." Kakarot caught Vegeta's next punch and slowly began to squeeze his hand. Vegeta grunted and tried to take the pain as a challenge, but it was too much.

'_I cannot let this low level defeat me!'_ Vegeta seethed his painful moans through his teeth. He was so angry he could barely take it.

"What's the matter," Kakarot smirked, "Low Level?"

Vegeta growled in fury and rammed his head as hard as he could against Kakarot's. It was enough to faze Kakarot, and Vegeta went on the offensive and began to attack like a wild man. His hand was broken, but he hit Kakarot with it anyway. He couldn't let himself stop. He had to win!

Kakarot stumbled back and Vegeta wouldn't stop. He kept hitting Kakarot and when it looked like he was going to stumble over, Vegeta blasted him in the face with everything that he could push out of his body until surged in pain and collapsed from exhaustion. But when the smoke cleared, Kakarot's body was nowhere to be found. _ 'I know he's not dead. Where can he be?'_

"That was quite the attempt," Kakarot said from behind the prince.

Vegeta felt Kakarot's energy before he even heard his voice. He had felt something like it when he faced Broly, but he still couldn't comprehend that so much energy was being generated from someone he considered to be nothing. Vegeta knew then how futile it was to face Kakarot, but he wouldn't be forced to do anything he didn't want to. He turned around and faced his opponent with a smug smirk and full of pride. "Is that the best you've got, Kakarot?"

"You don't deserve my best."

Vegeta was knocked to on the ground. His nose was spewing with blood and he had a broken rib. He fell on his hands and knees and struggled to keep his vision, but everything was becoming a blur. He didn't even remember Kakarot ever touching him. It all happened too fast.

"I'm only taking so much satisfaction in your failure because you plotted to kill me and you're hiding the girl who probably collaborated with Broly."

"You have no proof—"

"I have proof. There's a lot of circumstantial evidence, but we're not humans. We don't need unreasonable doubt. We just need the queen to believe that Bulma can't be trusted and she's known that for a long time."

Vegeta began laughing hysterically to himself, and that made Kakarot curious. "I've gotta know what you're laughing about."

"Because I'm going to kill you one day, Kakarot." Vegeta just knew it in his bones. He didn't care what his mother said. Even if she ordered him to get along with Kakarot and Cerina and even if he pretended like they were a functional family, he would always be plotting to destroy him. "I know Bulma. I know you all fear her. She'll get away, and we'll defeat you."

Kakarot was offended that Vegeta thought Kakarot was afraid. He didn't fear anything. He just couldn't underestimate her. He figured Vegeta was smart. He was a fool, but he was smart. That's why he didn't understand him. "Why make a deal with the devil?"

"Because we're all devils, Kakarot, and only the greatest devils get to rule in hell."

Kakarot's eyes widened. _'He's insane…'_ "This isn't hell, Vegeta. This is earth, and we want peace on this planet."

"Peace?" Vegeta snickered. "That's what's wrong with you, Kakarot. You may technically be a prince, but you'll never be a true Saiyan. You're too soft. You don't understand the primitiveness of our nature."

"Dude, I'm a scientist. I get violence. I get the love of fighting. Believe me, I have that drive. I just don't accept being stupid, Vegeta. The Tuffles were weaker than us, but they survived our war for a long time because of their minds. It's not all about being vicious. We found a way to make a home on earth here. So what if we're not exactly cave people eating raw meat every night? We need to build our civilization, not destroy everything we touch!"

"We're warriors, Kakarot. Only the strong will survive in my world."

"Then you won't mind us killing Bulma."

Vegeta was silent. Bulma was stronger in other ways. _'They'll never kill her. She's too valuable.'_ "Come on, Kakarot. Let's finish this."

Kakarot took a big sigh. "Well, if you insist."

Vegeta blinked and then saw a brief view of Kakarot's hand before everything went hot white and then black.

Kakarot began to pout over his fallen foe's body. He knew he would win, but he thought Vegeta would put up a better fight than that. He grabbed Vegeta and threw him over his shoulders. He thought about teleporting to the palace, but that would have been too easy and the world wouldn't have seen him suffer such humiliation. So, Kakarot took off into the sky and flew very slowly.

* * *

><p>"The fight is over," Cellena said to herself. It just so happened that she was lying naked on top of Fenn's body, so he happened to overhear.<p>

"Then either Kakarot has Bulma's location or Cerina has to begin a manhunt." Fenn kissed her forehead. He couldn't imagine what she was going through. Her house was falling. "What do you need me to do?"

Cellena sat up in her bed. As much as she wanted to indulge herself in Fenn's comfort, she couldn't allow herself to be some human damsel when she was a warrior queen. "Vegeta is the most stubborn creature in this universe, and he's obsessed with Bulma. He won't give up her location. He probably doesn't even know it, because he knows we might have Bardock pry in his mind. Cerina has to begin her manhunt, and so shall everyone else."

"What do you mean?"

Cellena was done playing kid games. "I want Bulma found dead or alive. Whoever brings her body to me gets a billion zeni."

Fenn didn't mind if Bulma was dead, but he figured Cellena needed closure. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Bulma might not think I'll kill her, but she's made a lot of enemies. If she knows there a price for her blood and no rules to protect her, she'll come begging for refuge, and then she'll find it in her death!"

* * *

><p>After Kakarot left Cerina and Ninjin, Cerina hurried home and prepared herself for what would happen next. First things first, she needed someone to watch her child. She didn't want Bulma to make a play for her son while she and Kakarot were working. She left him in the capable hands of his grandparents.<p>

"Kakarot has already defeated Vegeta," Bardock told Cerina. "I've looked into his mind. He's taken advantage of this situation. He's flying Vegeta home so everyone can see that Vegeta has fallen."

Cerina was a bit frustrated, but she didn't know how to feel beyond that. She still loved her brother, and she was willing to serve him if he was a good king. "What's going to happen next?"

Bardock crossed his arms and concentrated. He felt a wall and darkness, but some things were clear around the haze. "I can't see Vegeta's or Bulma's future, but I believe that Kakarot will be king one day."

Cerina eyes fell on her son in Colleen's arms. He was fighting to get away, but she wanted to hold him a bit longer. He was beginning to get fussy, so Colleen started to bounce him on her knee. That made him happy and he began to laugh. Her son's happiness reminded her why she had to fight every day. "That means my son will be king one day as well. I have to protect his future."

"Just because I can't see Vegeta's future doesn't mean that I don't know what he's going to do," Bardock said. "He's going to train, plot, and one day try to take everything away from Kakarot. He won't be satisfied until he's humiliated."

"Then he'll be disappointed." Cerina bent down and kissed her son on the forehead before walking away through the door.

* * *

><p>The people marveled at the young prince's body as Kakarot carried him through Vegeta City. They knew that Kakarot's strength had increased a great deal, but some refused to believe that a low level could be stronger than their prince. Now the evidence was clear. Kakarot was the strongest prince and many began to question whether or not that should give him the right to rule with Cerina.<p>

Kakarot landed on the steps of the palace and was let in. He wanted all of the servants and the army walking around to see how weak Vegeta was. Kakarot was making a campaign for himself. Kakarot was confident that Vegeta would never be able to bounce back from such dishonor.

Kakarot carried Vegeta to the throne room where Cellena was gathered with a large number of warriors, including her daughter who had just arrived. There were many silent gasps, anger, and severe disappointment. Cellena had mixed feelings about seeing her bloodied son sat at her feet. "I've carried out the task, your highness." Kakarot even bowed.

But she was not pleased that Kakarot was not discrete. "And her location?"

"He wouldn't give her up, but knowing Bulma, I don't think she'd even tell him where she was headed."

Cellena nodded. She knew what she had to do. "Bell, I want you to make sure no ships leave this planet. Ground everything. I don't even want planes to fly. I want her bounty posted on every social network you can think of. I want the entire planet to be a part of this hunt. I want her found!"

Cerina looked around the room. She had her Task Force and most of them wouldn't use lethal force unless she requested it. But Cassava had a team in there, and she looked like she had never been so happy in her entire life. She also knew Muzina was in the background watching from somewhere. But any female that ever wanted to be queen knew about Vegeta's obsession and they knew that Bulma had to be destroyed.

"You're dismissed," Cellena said.

Everyone broke out into their own groups. Cerina met with her elite Task Force members: Soko, Kakarot, Arti, and Bell. Fenn wasn't technically on the team anymore, but he sat in to hear her plan. "Soko, I need you to lead this. I'm going to make arrangements for Bulma's capture."

"Capture?" Soko laughed. "She's not being brought in alive. She literally has an entire planet of killers after her. She'll be dead."

"Not if we find her first or if she turns herself in."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "I thought you were all for destroying Bulma."

"I am. I just have to do it in my own way, Kakarot."

Kakarot and Fenn cautiously looked to each other. Neither of them had the slightest clue what that meant. They thought they should perhaps question her, but they were also very curious to see things play out.

"Soko, take a crew to Bulma's mother's place."

"Bulma would know that would be the first place we looked," Arti said.

"Bulma is desperate. I don't think she's at her mother's, but we have to check out every lead. Other people will check her mother's place too, so I need you to position some guards there to make sure that no one hurts Mrs. Brief. I think we've done enough damage to her family. There's no reason why she has to lose her life."

"What about me?" Bell said. "Queen Cellena wants me to spread the word and monitor the skies."

"I don't want to keep you from your duties," Cerina said. "You're dismissed, but if you hear of any leads while you're monitoring—"

"I'll inform you immediately!" She bowed and rushed away to go to her lab.

"Arti," Cerina said, "I need you to take a team to the new Capsule Corp headquarters in Orange Star City."

"Bulma's workers fear her," Fenn said. "I'm fairly certain they'd turn her in."

"What did I say about all leads?" Cerina said. "There are resources there and that's what she needs right now." She turned to her mate. "Do you have any idea where Vegeta hid Bulma?"

"No. Vegeta was there to meet me when we fought." Kakarot snickered. "Sorry, but I still think his beating was pretty funny."

Cerina slightly pouted. She still felt awful for her brother. She knew he'd never be able to live it down or let it go. "There's got to be somewhere else Bulma could find shelter and gather herself."

"She doesn't have any friends," Fenn said. "She just uses people. Do we know anymore of her victims?"

"When she defeated the Red Ribbon Army, she seduced someone named Tien."

"Tien?" Fenn stroked his chin. "He was a decent human fighter. His master was a mercenary. That's probably how he got hooked up with the Red Ribbon Army."

"Are there any connections to Tien left that Bulma might exploit?"

"He had a best friend that fought with him all of the time. He had a funny name and looked like a doll, but he had telekinesis."

"That's nifty," Kakarot muttered.

Cerina nodded, thinking that could have been a good lead. "Fenn, see if you can find any connection to Tien's friend. Bulma wouldn't be expecting us to make that connection, so she could be exploiting that."

"And what about Yamcha?" Kakarot asked.

"The very dead guy?" Soko asked. "What about him?"

"We don't know where Puar is, but she might. Why wouldn't you want a shape shifter on your side?"

"Yeah," Arti interjected, "but why would Puar help Bulma? She got her friend killed."

"Because Bulma is a genius and Puar is a cat." Kakarot chuckled. "I'm sure she can outsmart a cat."

Soko shrugged her shoulders. "We raided Yamcha's home and followed every possible lead. We have no idea where Puar has gone."

Kakarot suddenly got an idea, but he grumbled to himself before speaking out loud. "We never asked my dad." He always hated having to ask his old man for help.

Cerina cocked her brow. "You mean because he's been inside of Bulma's head?"

"No. He said he didn't really see more than what he looked for." Kakarot had already asked Bardock if he knew where Puar was hiding, but maybe he didn't ask the right questions. "Yamcha is someone Goku associated with in the other world. He was a good guy, but being a thief is a consistency. Maybe he knows where Yamcha used to hang his hat before he became a successful criminal and baseball player."

"That's good," Cerina said with a smile. "That sexy brain of yours comes in handy again."

"You're going to make me sick," Soko seethed. It really bothered her that everyone was getting laid except for her.

"Sorry," Cerina giggled. "Everyone has their assignments. Everyone report to Soko. If any of you find Bulma, bring her to my mother alive."

Cerina started to walk down the halls of the palace without elaborating on what she planned to do, but Kakarot couldn't let it go. He rushed to her side and grabbed her arm. "What do you want Bulma alive for?"

She stared into Kakarot's eyes sternly. She knew he wouldn't quite agree with what she planned on doing. He'd be worried about her, but she couldn't help how she felt. "I know what your father saw in Bulma's head, but she duped us somehow."

"What do you mean?"

Cerina braced herself for the look of horror soon to be on Kakarot's face. "When Broly and I had sex, he left bruises." She was able to pull her arm away while Kakarot was stuck in his stilling rage. "I'm very strong and a Saiyan, so the scar tissue faded fine enough. He never even meant to hurt me, but he was just so much stronger than me. Eventually, I learned to be rougher with him so—"

"Please stop!" Kakarot ran his fingers through his hair and growled. He was so angry and he had no one to kill to make up for how he felt! "What's the point of you mentioning this, Cerina?"

"If Bulma was raped day after day and left locked in a cage with no medical attention—not even for when she gave birth to her son—then where are her marks? She's only human and she fought back. She might be terrified like it happened, but her body doesn't look like it was taken through a grinder. It's all a performance."

"A performance can't convince my father. He went inside her head."

"I know. I've been thinking about this a lot, Kakarot. Bulma swore up and down that she wasn't lying and I believed that she was convinced, but deep in my bones, I knew it was still a lie!"

"So are you saying she's convinced herself that she was taken by Cooler and raped? What does that mean? Was she even pregnant? Is her son really dead?"

"I don't know, and Bulma doesn't know either. She used to deal with Baba. She knows the value of magic. If she really did have a connection with Broly—"

"Then she probably had a connection with Babidi." Kakarot placed his hands on his hips and really thought about what Cerina was saying. It made sense. It's what they all thought before. "But this is all speculation. We have no proof. It won't mean anything."

"It means something to me!" Cerina was angry with her father, but she didn't want him to die. Bardock might have been back, but he was killed. Raditz lost an arm. Kakarot nearly lost his life, but Cerina lost her mind. The only reason why she wasn't raped was because she played along, but she still had to live with the fear every day that her child might be killed as soon as he was born.

"My mother wants Bulma brought in for tampering with Saiyan genetics. What she did to Muzina is a travesty! She should be put to death, but then it would be over."

Kakarot eyed her carefully. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I want to give Bulma what she gave me: a fate worse than death."

Kakarot just wasn't sure about that. Vegeta's words echoed in his head. Kakarot believed that Bulma should be destroyed so she couldn't rise up once again. Besides, Cerina was having a crisis of morality. "Revenge isn't your style."

"I'm the law of this planet, Kakarot. Justice must be served." Cerina considered if she was taking things too far, but other criminals would suffer the fate she had in mind. It was appropriate. "Besides, my mother can keep her alive. I know she'd like that."

Kakarot sighed heavily before grabbing hold of his woman's shoulders and staring deeply into her eyes. "If you think this is right—"

"It is right," she assured. "I'm not transforming into a monster, Kakarot. I'm just doing what I have the right to do."

Kakarot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. _ 'I hope I'm not making a mistake._' "Then do what you've got to do."

* * *

><p>Cellena stood over her son's hospital bed. He was wrapped up in bandages, casts, and had a blood transfusion as well. She didn't want him to be put inside of rejuvenation chamber. He deserved to heal the old fashioned way. She wouldn't even let him have morphine. He had to suffer like the stubborn child he was.<p>

"My queen?" Muzina slowly came inside of Vegeta's room.

Cellena did a double take. She never expected Muzina of all people would come to see about her son. "I'm sorry about what happened to you, Muzina, but I'm afraid that even after Bulma's death, Vegeta may not want you."

"I don't want him anymore." Muzina was partially lying. She was still connected to him in some manner, but her mind was in a position now to be stronger than her pheromones. "I have too much self-respect to want a man who wants someone more than me. I'll find a different path for myself. Vegeta will not be the end of me."

"I'm pleased to hear that…" She wasn't really. She didn't like that Muzina wasn't stronger, but she liked her spunk and her determination. She thought she was a good match for her son. "There are plenty of other young warriors."

"Like Fenn?" she teased.

Cellena cut her eyes at Muzina. "Fenn isn't your type. Someone else."

Muzina felt extremely uncomfortable. "I was only joking…" Muzina glanced at her prince. She thought she could never want anything more than the way she wanted him, but now she did. She wanted to get over him. "I heard Cassava faced a similar problem."

"She left to discover herself. She put herself on the battlefield and became respected. She learned that she deserved better than what my son was willing to give. She'd make a great queen, but she'll never completely give her heart over to him."

"Then I want out of here!" Muzina couldn't stay and be the victim of Bulma's crime. She didn't want to be seen that way. She didn't want to be on the same planet with Vegeta when he fought to protect the woman who wronged her. She didn't understand how he could be so disloyal to his own subject. "I want to fight."

Cellena really did feel awful for the girl. She would have made a good daughter. "I'll have Fenn put you on a team."

"Thank you." She bowed before her queen and started to leave, but she stopped in the doorway to say one more thing. "I'm not looking for Bulma."

"Why?" If Cellena was Muzina, she would have ripped Bulma's head off.

She smiled sadly. "It's the last gift I'll give Vegeta." _'But I do hope she dies. I just won't be the one to kill her...'_

* * *

><p>Soko could feel a swarm of Saiyans heading in her direction, so she and her team kicked it into overdrive and landed around the home of Mrs. Brief. She could sense the pitiful energy and landed around the back deck so she could greet her face-to-face. "Hello, Mrs. Brief."<p>

Mrs. Brief was usually kind to everyone, but she really did despise Saiyans. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't hear about your daughter?" Soko rolled her eyes from her own stupid comment. Mrs. Brief was an idiot. There was no way she was up on politics and current news. "Bulma is wanted for crimes against the crown. It's believed that she conspired to kill our king, but she's also been proven guilty of tampering with Saiyan genetics. There's a bounty on her head right now."

Mrs. Brief's eyes immediately welled up with tears, but she fought so hard not cry. "Please don't kill my Bulma."

"I'm under orders from Princess Cerina to bring her in alive, but if anyone else finds her first, she's going to be killed."

Mrs. Brief collapsed her face into her hands and began to wail. She knew how awful her daughter had treated her, but she was always hoping that her baby girl would return home to her one day and they'd be a family again. "Please don't kill her. She's all I have!"

Soko was beginning to feel uncomfortable with her display of emotions. She even sympathized with her. "Just tell me where you might think she'd be."

"I don't know!"

Soko didn't want to watch her cry anymore and it wasn't just because it was annoying. Mrs. Brief ached so much that Soko even felt it. "We're keeping some of our troops here to protect you and search your home. Others will come here for Bulma. I'll keep you safe…" But part of Soko believed that Mrs. Brief should be put out of her misery. What sort of life did she have for herself anyway?

* * *

><p>"And you don't know where she is now?" Arti asked Bulma's secretary in her office at Capsule Corp. It wasn't even half of the size of the building in West City, but they were slowly rebuilding their empire.<p>

"I haven't seen her in months. But I do know the cameras malfunctioned last night, but someone was for sure here. Our records don't show anything missing, but something has to be gone." She shivered. "Bulma gives me the creeps! She's insane. I hope she goes to jail."

* * *

><p>"Why would I know where Bulma is?" It wasn't that hard for Fenn to track down Chiaotzu. He had taken over his former master's school after the death of his best friend. He didn't have very many students, but those who he taught were very deadly for humans.<p>

"She had a relationship with Tien," Fenn said. "Maybe you were her friend—"

"She killed Tien!" The little white fellow was so angry that his head was beginning to turn pink. He hated to think about that whore, but he often did every day. "If I knew, I wouldn't be hiding her. And anyone who does is a fool! She'll kill anyone if it'll help her in the end. She's more of a Saiyan than anybody."

Fenn was a bit offended by that comment, but he knew what Chiaotzu meant. "Don't worry. We'll find her and then everyone will be avenged."

* * *

><p>"And you think I know where Bulma is?" Bardock asked his son completely dumbfounded. "Why would I keep that a secret?" he practically yelled.<p>

"I didn't say you knew where she was. I said you might know where Puar and Yamcha met Goku. Maybe that was their base and maybe Puar retreated there. We checked all of the other leads." Kakarot looked to his son. Summer had come over and she was trying to hold Ninjin, but she could barely keep him in her arms. "Just let him go."

"He broke four of my lamps today!" Colleen yelled. "Four!"

"Your mother spanked the crap out of him," Bardock said.

Kakarot's mouth dropped. "Mother! He's just a baby."

"And that's when you instill the fear!" She smiled proudly. "Let me demonstrate." She bent down so she could be eye level with Ninjin sitting in Summer's lap. After a good glare, he sat still and whimpered. "See."

"Don't worry," Bardock told Kakarot. "She abused you as well, and you turned out alright."

"Sure I did," he said sarcastically. "Anyway, I need you to take me to Puar."

Bardock knew that if they found Puar, there was a good chance that she was going to be arrested and killed as well._ 'It's not like she doesn't deserve it, but…'_ Bardock shook his head. _'I don't have a choice anyway!'_ "Then let's go."

"Take Raditz!" Summer begged. "If Raditz brings Bulma in, then he'll collect the bounty and won't feel like he has to take that job Fenn offered him."

All of the Saiyans in the room looked to each other and knew that the girl was grasping for straws. Raditz needed to fight. If the job was offered to Bardock, he would have heavily considered the offer as well. Bardock wanted to go to a world, transform, and destroy everything in his path. Those urges never go away. Raditz was going to leave, and there was nothing Summer could do about it.

"We'll get him and then we'll leave," Kakarot said.

* * *

><p>Bulma poured a bottle of water over her hands as she tried to wash the dirt out of her finger nails. When she was caught, she didn't want anyone to know what she was up to. She had only been at Puar's hideout for about fifteen minutes. Puar didn't want to take her in, but Bulma was still promising revenge for what the Saiyans had done to Yamcha. Revenge was all Puar had, so that's what she clung onto. Bulma changed out of her dirty clothes and burned them. She also burned a bag full of evidence about a hundred miles back. She had big plans that would change everything. She wasn't sure if she would survive, but if she did, she already had a way back planned for her triumphant return.<p>

Puar tried to give Bulma some distance, but she couldn't take it anymore and floated over to her with her little paws tight. "How are you going to get revenge on Vegeta?"

Bulma glanced up at Puar for a quick second, but then focused on digging the dirt out of her nails. "I told Vegeta before he even touched Yamcha that I would kill someone he loved if he killed Yamcha. I'm going to keep that promise. It'll make him suffer."

"Suffer?" Puar screamed. "I want him dead!"

Bulma wasn't afraid of Puar's outburst. She needed her before, but not anymore. She learned all she needed to know. But she was trying not to kill her in honor of Yamcha, but she was becoming a liability. Her eyes made contact with a sword that she knew belonged to Yamcha. It was hanging on the wall like a mantle. Bulma suspected that Puar liked Yamcha a little too much, but she kept her sickening feelings to herself. _'It would be so easy to kill her, just like that little bunny…'_

"Bulma!"

Bulma stood straight up and Puar backed away in fear. Bulma deeply considered gutting the cat herself, but she began to sense some energy_. 'My time is up…'_

She had heard about the bounty. She knew her life was in jeopardy. She was going to turn herself in. It was the only way she had a chance of surviving. "Come on, Puar. They're coming."

"Who?" she yelled in a panic.

Bulma smirked. "Kakarot."

* * *

><p>Raditz and Kakarot flew a little bit behind their father while he led them through the desert to where he believed Yamcha was hiding. They had been around to where Bardock remembered Goku fighting Yamcha as a young boy. He had an embarrassing first defeat due to hunger, but Yamcha was really proven as pathetic once Goku had eaten in a rematch. After they found that area, it wasn't hard to spot his hideout from the sky. It did blend in with a bunch of other rocks, but once they spotted the red characters written on the front and the bridge connecting the two mountainous towers, it wasn't hard. Besides, Bulma was waiting outside for them.<p>

"Nice of you to greet us," Kakarot said. "It's too bad you missed me beat your boyfriend."

"I didn't want him to get hurt over me," Bulma said. "I'll turn myself in."

"Where's Puar?" Raditz asked.

Bulma considered lying for about two seconds. "She's inside." Then she decided it really wasn't worth it.

"You two can go inside and get Puar," Bardock said. "I'll stay with Bulma."

Kakarot questioned why his father wanted him and Raditz to go after a cat, but then he figured he wanted to be alone with Bulma. "Come on, Raditz. Let's go collect the cat." They both flew to the opening in the front tower that was being covered by a purple curtain.

Bardock waited for his sons to disappear before grabbing a hold of Bulma's face by gripping her jaw and squeezing. Bulma screamed, but then began to whimper from the pain. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" He seethed. When he saw into Bulma's mind, he noticed something that wasn't there before. He didn't want to tell Cellena what he had seen, because it would break her heart, but he couldn't ignore it either. "You're different, Bulma. I don't know how, but you are."

"If you had been through what I've been through—"

"I suppose it makes sense, yes. But it just recently seemed to happen. It's like you snapped and realized the truth."

"The truth about what?" she screamed.

"It's too much to accept that it was your fault that your son is dead. You can't accept that your actions got you exiled. You can't accept that you were too weak to save Trunks. It's too much for you to bear, so you transferred all of your shame to hate." She hid it incredibly well, but Bardock knew the undeniable truth. "You hate Queen Cellena."

"No!" she quickly denied. "I love Cellena. I love her more than—"

"Don't lie to me, Bulma!" Bardock had never felt such a strong hatred before. He didn't understand it before. He knew how much Bulma loved Cellena. She was jealous of Cerina for stupid things like Cellena letting her daughter brush her hair. It was almost psychotic how much affection she held for Cellena, but now it was the complete opposite. It was alarming and Bardock couldn't ignore it. "I know you hate Cellena. I know that you'd kill her if he you could."

"No—"

Bardock squeezed a little tighter. "But if anything ever happens to Cellena, I am going to assume that you had something to do with it. I don't care what it is. She could die on the battlefield, she could die from a cold. I don't care. But the day she dies, you will be destroyed." He shoved her down on the ground. "You had better believe that I'm serious, Woman."

Bulma rubbed her aching face. She knew good and well that Bardock was serious. She didn't want to believe that she hated Cellena. She didn't realize it until recently, but she really did. _'My son would be alive if she wouldn't have sent me away. It's her fault Trunks is dead!' _She secretly wished that something terrible would happen to Cellena, but she knew that she couldn't think such things if she wished to keep her life. _ 'Bardock will kill me. I know he will…'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot and Raditz saw Puar huddled in a corner against the wall shaking from fright. Kakarot thought it was a bit low of him coming after a cat, but she needed to pay for her crimes. "Come on, Puar. It's time to face the consequences of your actions."<p>

Puar was so sick of the Saiyans! The Saiyans made everything worse! Well, she wasn't going to let them take her alive! "Go screw yourself!" There was a giant puff of smoke emitted from Puar and she transformed.

Raditz blinked and then realized a screaming chainsaw was flying right toward his face. He briefly panicked from shock, but raised his mechanical arm up to block his face. But Puar kept trying to grind into his arm and with all the high pitched screaming, Raditz was very confused and blasted the cat into the wall. She died before she even hit the ground.

"Dude!" Kakarot yelled and punched him in the arm. "It was just a cat!"

"Dude," Raditz mocked, "that cat was a chainsaw!"

Kakarot rolled his eyes and picked up the dead cat by her tail. "Well, I guess that puts an end to the Wolf Tribe."

"Let's get Bulma to the palace." Raditz grinned. "One billion zeni!"

"You know your woman believes that you won't join Fenn's army once you get paid. She thinks it's all about money."

Raditz rolled his eyes. "She's a human. She'll never understand. She uproots my life after lying to me all these years about her side activities. Now she still has a career because now all these half breed kids and their human mother's need help transitioning into our society, but I'm supposed to go back to farming? I don't think so."

"But you did plant some awesome radishes," Kakarot teased.

Raditz punched his brother in the arm. "Let's go."

They landed outside and saw that Bulma was on the ground and bleeding from inside of her mouth. They kind of shrugged it off. She deserved whatever she got. "Queen Cellena is waiting," Kakarot said as he reached out to grab her arm.

As Bulma stood up, she realized she was in Cellena's war room. "That was easy," Cellena said.

Bulma didn't exactly know what was going to happen to her, but she knew no one was going to save her. "Where's Vegeta?"

"He's recovering. It's sweet that you care," Cellena said sarcastically. "It's too bad you didn't care about him before you ruined things with him and Muzina."

Bulma hated that she was seen so different from the Saiyans. They murdered trillions of lives across the universe. They destroyed planets for profits and watched people suffer for fun. How was she so different? "There's no shame in doing what I need to in order to survive. You Saiyans have your strength. I have my mind." She smirked. "Besides, he didn't seem to mind all that much when we were having sex last night."

Cellena tried her best not to become too angry. She wanted to detach herself from Bulma completely to do what she had promised. "He minds, he's just obsessed with you. Don't worry. It'll be over soon."

Queen Cellena looked to Bardock, Raditz, and Kakarot and smiled. She knew she could always count on them. "Thank you, boys. You'll get your money. I'll take things from here."

Bardock was concerned about what Cellena would do to Bulma. He was really just concerned if she would survive. She didn't know how much Bulma despised her, and he didn't have the heart to tell her that either. "Yes, my queen."

The three of them bowed and then teleported away to let the queen do what she thought needed to be done.

"Take a seat." Cellena pointed to a chair next to her.

Bulma cautiously sat down. "You wish to have a heart-to-heart before you kill me?"

Cellena chuckled to herself. She had been such a fool when it came to her, but she wouldn't let her dear Bulma keep her distracted from the truth any longer. She wasn't looking at a little girl. She was looking at a grown woman, and she had been one for a long time. "Bulma, I understand that I helped create you, but I won't take responsibility for all of the things that you've done. You're a grown woman. You know fully what you're doing. I exiled you, because you were out of control. I'm sorry for what happened to Trunks, and I'm sorry you didn't feel comfortable telling me the truth about him, but if you weren't such an untrustworthy slut, you wouldn't have had to have him out in space."

"That may be true…" Bulma's entire body became tense. She always wanted to be like Cellena—and she still did—but she did despise her. She knew she could be a better queen. Once she mated with Vegeta, the universe would be theirs. "But you sent me away because you thought I was using your son—"

"You were—"

"But I still loved him!" If she only would have told Cellena that being queen wouldn't have mattered, then she wouldn't have been sent away. Maybe…"So what if I wanted to be queen? You've raised me like a daughter. When I was a little girl, Bardock told me the importance of my relationship with Vegeta. He said the lives of the human race rested on my shoulders. How could I not do everything possible to make sure I won his heart?"

Cellena couldn't let Bardock's role faze her either. "I don't blame you. Bulma, when everyone is evil, the rules are quite different. It's not so much that you've done evil things. It's more that you've done evil that offends me personally."

Cellena understood that Frieza, Cooler, Gero, Broly, Turles…She was no different from them. She loved to kill like they did. She loved power like they did. Little details made them different, but she was never good. She accepted that. But the universe belonged to her and her alone. "To do what you've done to Muzina, I'll assume that you've had practice or that you've at least thought about experimenting with Saiyan DNA."

"Bell figured out how to suppress Saiyan pheromones to subdue the effects of going into heat. How is what I've done any different?" Bulma yelled.

"I don't all the way feel comfortable with what Bell has done either, but she did that to help our people. But let's not forget that you kidnaped Muzina and made Fenn go insane with lust for Cerina. He nearly killed Kakarot!"

Bulma laughed. "Are you just angry because your boy toy was obsessed with your daughter? Are you scared that he thinks of her while he's with you?"

Cellena's eyes slowly began to widen. "How do you know about Fenn and I?"

Bulma smiled smugly, but the truth was that she didn't know for sure. She only suspected and she didn't know how long they had actually been together. "I know everything. I always have, and I always will."

"But you don't know what I'm going to do with you right now," she smirked, "do you?"

Bulma tried her best not to show any fear. "I must admit that I'm on the fence." But she was determined not to beg for her life!

Cellena could kill Bulma if she really had to. That's what she told herself. She thought she'd have to prove it one day, but she was grateful that she didn't have to. "I have enough burdens on my shoulders, Bulma, and you are no longer mine."

Bulma began to let the fear seep in. She could get out of death if she was facing Cellena, but she wasn't so sure about everyone else. "What do you mean?"

And on cue, Cerina entered the war room with Soko and Fenn right behind. She had an unusually cruel smirk on her face. "Hello, Bulma."

"Cerina?" she shrieked in disbelief. "You're giving me to Cerina?" Bulma thought the old Cerina was easy, but this new Cerina might have still been a little insane. She was unpredictable at the moment.

"Yes. She's asked to decide what to do with you, and I've agreed." Cellena should have proved that she was able to kill Bulma, but since Cerina believed that Bulma had something to do with Broly coming to earth, Cerina deserved the right to destroy Bulma. "I won't know whether you're alive, and I won't ask. I will never think of you again."

Bulma couldn't accept that! If she had to die, she wanted Cellena to at least live with that! "You can't do this!" She rose up out of her chair. She couldn't defeat four powerful Saiyans, but she was going to attempt to escape. However, she felt something sharp stick her in the neck, and she quickly lost consciousness.

When Bulma opened her eyes, she was exhausted. It was an unusual tiredness. It was as if her entire body was a burden on her life. She moved her head from side-to-side and saw that she was in some sort of operating room. She saw a table with bloodied utinsels and scraps of blue hair on the floor. "Where am I?"

Cerina appeared in front of her eyes. "You're in a place no one knows exists except for myself, Soko, Fenn, and my warden."

Bulma looked more closely at the hair on the floor and it began to register that her head was cold from a breeze sweeping up against it. "Why is my hair gone?" She was able to touch her head and felt the complete smoothness of being bald, a fresh scar, and stitches, but that drained her of her strength. Tears feel from her eyes, but she didn't have the strength to scream out her pure rage. "Why am I so tired?"

Cerina smirked, pleased with the results, and grabbed Bulma by her arm. Bulma couldn't even walk. Her body was being dragged across the ground. Bulma couldn't raise her head up to see where she was. She only saw Cerina's boots as she marched her through the halls of some kind of steel prison. "A chip has been implanted inside of your brain. Any movement you make will require your utmost concentration. I'd be careful if I were you about exhausting your energy. It'll take everything you have just to eat."

Bulma tried to think of a way to escape, but even plotting became a taxing experience. She was already in a prison, and she wasn't even in her cage yet. The journey came to a halt when she was tossed inside a very narrow room. She barely had three feet all around, and the ceiling was at least eighty feet above her. "Aren't you afraid I'll escape?"

Cerina snickered. "Not at all."

Fenn and Soko stood right behind Cerina. Fenn was a little worried about Cerina, but Soko was loving it. "But don't worry, B. You've got a great view."

Bulma looked up at the hole far above her head. She hadn't noticed anything unusual about it before, but then she swore she saw a fish swim by. If her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, then the reality of her situation was that she was trapped deep in the ocean in a room she was bound to get claustrophobia with a chip in her head that might as well reduce her to a vegetable. Vegeta wouldn't know if she was alive or dead and no one else would come looking for her. She was as good as dead. "You had might as well kill me."

"If I wanted you dead, I would kill you myself." Cerina was certain she could do it. She kind of wanted to, but she wanted her to suffer just a little bit more. "I want you to live."

Bulma didn't want to live in her prison for years. That's how long it would take for her plan to kick in. But sooner or later, she'd be out. "You'll regret this one day, Cerina!"

She shrugged. "I'm sure I will, but I'll sleep every night until then with a smile on my face for a couple of years." With that assurance, she was able to close Bulma's prison cell and leave it at that.

"Are you sure that you don't want to kill her?" Fenn asked as they walked through their underwater prison. Not many prisoners got to live at all, but a special few got to live the rest of their lives in narrow pits as zombies. Soko came up with that torturous plan while Cerina was away with Broly. Soko talked to Fenn about it, and the two of them informed Cerina.

"I think Bulma has probably made precautions," Cerina said. "In the event that we imprisoned her or banished her again, I believe she'd have something in the works that would make us want to release her."

"And you want to play right into her hands?" Soko asked.

"I'm going to assume that we don't have a choice!" Cerina knew Bulma. She was desperate and had lost everything. She had no reputation, no honor, and no child. Bulma would do anything to hurt her family, and she had to protect Ninjin and Kakarot. "I just want to be safe. If nothing happens in a few years, we can kill her."

"And what will everyone else think?" Fenn was curious what Cellena was going to be told.

"Kakarot already knows that I wasn't going to kill her, so I'll tell him the truth. I shouldn't keep things from him." She was concerned what he would think of her or what he would say, but she did what she felt she had to. "As far as the rest of the world is concerned, Bulma Brief is dead."

"And your brother?" Soko asked. "Their relationship is psychotic, but he obviously loves her."

Cerina felt a little bad for him, but everything Vegeta received in life, he sort of deserved. "Maybe he'll move on."

* * *

><p>Summer was busy folding laundry with Fasha and Tora when she felt her mate's energy. Summer rushed to the front door to greet him, with her children trailing a little behind. "So are we a billion zeni richer?"<p>

Raditz had a moment of hesitation, but he smiled. "We are."

Tora and Fasha grabbed each other's hands and began jumping up and down screaming in pure excitement. They didn't like to farm either, and they were hoping they could do whatever they wanted now! Summer also screamed in excitement, but she was most relieved that her life wasn't going to be uprooted because finances were tight.

Raditz recalled the conversation he had with his brother and then sensed his wife's feelings and saw the look on her face. He had to quickly nip it in the bud. "But you should know that I'm still leaving with Fenn."

Fasha and Tora stopped jumping up and down and they listened carefully. They knew their parents were arguing over something, but they didn't ask questions with answers they didn't want to know.

"Why?" Summer was so heartbroken that it didn't work.

"Because I'm a Saiyan!" he yelled. "There's no reason other than that."

Summer glanced at her children. She didn't want to get into a big argument in front of them. She didn't want to let him have his way, but she knew how stubborn Saiyans could be, and she knew that no one would be on her side. Even though her children would miss their father, she was sure they would be proud that their father was fighting for the glory of the empire. "I can't stop you. I know that. I just wish you cared about my feelings enough to—"

"I do care!" Raditz didn't want Summer to be upset, but she wasn't the only person in their relationship. He made a lot of sacrifices as a father and the mate of a human. Now he just needed something for himself. "I just have to do this for me. You should know what that's like."

Summer did know what it was like. She put everyone's life on the line for a bunch of strangers. She still thought what she did was right, but she was going to concede. "Okay. I just need some time."

She headed back to the laundry room so she could get back to work and be alone, but the twins were looking to their father to explain the situation. They usually didn't see their mother so upset. "What's going on?" they both asked.

Raditz sighed. "I'm leaving for a while. I'll be fighting in the Saiyan Army across the universe with Fenn."

"That's cool!" Fasha chimed.

"Can I come?" Tora asked.

Raiditz smiled with pride. He knew his children still had strong Saiyan blood flowing through their veins. He understood where Summer was coming from, but Saiyan instincts never just went away. "Keep training, and maybe you'll fight alongside me very soon."

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Ninjin!" Kakarot took his son from his sister's arms after he finished a big meal that his mother prepared. It was his favorite dinosaur tail that Colleen made to celebrate Kakarot's complete dominance over Prince Vegeta. Kakarot gladly celebrated with his family, but he still didn't know where Cerina was and what exactly happened to Bulma. But he was choosing to enjoy his time with his family anyway.<p>

"Did you know your old man beat the snot out of Prince Vegeta today?" He held his baby boy in the air and lightly rocked him from side-to-side. Ninjin cheered lightly. "I sure did!"

Kara pouted. She liked playing with babies, but she never got to take care of one herself. "Do you have to take Ninjin?"

"Yeah. Cerina's not gonna want to be without him for the night." Kakarot didn't want his woman distracted while they were in bed together. Her whole world was Ninjin since he was born.

"Okay," Colleen moaned. She wanted to keep the baby as well. She and Kara had been taking turns all day. "I guess I should get back to wedding plans anyway."

"Wedding plans?" Kakarot lightly chuckled and looked to his father. "You two are really going to go through with this?"

"I'm a man of my word."

"Since when?"

Colleen was clearing off some dishes, and the first one she grabbed was a giant knife Bardock had used to cut the meat. "Since I threated to chop off his penis in his sleep if he backed out!"

Kakarot was a little freaked out how cheery his mother sounded about that. "You've found a special woman there, Father." He stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

As soon as Kakarot disappeared, Kara seemed to blank out in a trance for a couple of seconds, but then she blinked hard and snapped out of it. Bardock sensed something, but he didn't know what. "Is something wrong, Kara?"

"I don't know." She tried to search out her feelings and see the future, but it was dark. "I feel something is coming."

Bardock began to get angry. "Does it have anything to do with Bulma?"

The little hairs on her arms were standing up. She really had the creeps! "I don't know. I just know it's gonna be bad."

* * *

><p>Kakarot took Ninjin home and exercised with him. They had to feed him and then train him every night. It was the only way to make him tired enough to sleep through the entire night. If he didn't, he'd break through the crib and start running amuck until his found his parents—particularly his mother. They had a special bond, but that wasn't very surprising to Kakarot. After all, she fought so hard to protect him in her womb and her dedication showed through everything she did for him.<p>

Kakarot was so proud of how strong his son was. He couldn't imagine what Ninjin would be able to do at five! He'd probably be a real contender at three as well, especially if his strength grew exponentially like that of his father and grandfather. Kakarot knew his family was special.

When he was wiped out, Kakarot put Ninjin to bed and did some light training in his gravity chamber. He wanted to be up when Cerina came home. So when he was finished, he took a long shower and did some meditation on his bed until he heard their bedroom door open.

"Hey!"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey. What did you do with Bulma?"

Cerina braced herself and plopped down on the child and laid across it like an exhausted child. "What if I told you that we have a secret prison hidden deep within the ocean where we implant chips into the prisoner's brains that prevent them from doing anything strenuous?"

His eyes bucked. "I would say that sounds pretty messed up…If I wasn't part of the Task Force and a Saiyan Prince." He wasn't exactly worried that he'd end up there one day, and he could understand the need of such a thing. He'd be worried if his family was still on the outs with the royal family, but now he was the law with Cerina. "I think she needs to die."

Cerina couldn't say that she disagreed. She wanted to kill her. She figured it was the best way to keep Ninjin safe, but she knew she had to be cautious as well. "I think we have to be careful with Bulma. I think everything she's ever told us is a lie, and I think she did something to her brain to make sure we could never figure out the truth."

"So what are you saying?" Besides the association with Broly being in question, the other big deal was Bulma's son dying. "You think she was never pregnant?"

"No. That's not what I'm saying at all." Cerina did question that, but there was proof. "Bell examined her. Her cervix suggested that she has given birth. I just don't know if the baby belonged to my brother."

"What do you mean?" Kakarot was so intrigued!

Cerina wondered if it was worth bringing up, but Kakarot would be able to help her figure things out. "It's a long shot. I'm grasping at straws here, but—"

"Just say it."

'_He'll probably be mad that I didn't tell him this…'_ "Broly has a child."

"What?!" Kakarot didn't want to be angry or afraid of a child. That's what made Broly hate King Vegeta and his family and that's what made King Vegeta fear Cerina's power and block it. But if the child was indeed Bulma's, then it was born for a reason. "And you think Bulma is the mother?"

"I don't know." Cerina often thought of Broly's child. She felt bad for Broly. She even wanted to help his child, but she also wanted to make sure that his child never sought vengeance on Ninjin. "Broly made it sound like he feared the mother because of what she was capable of. No one is stronger than Broly, so it had to be someone devious. If they really have a connection—"

"Then it really could be her." _'How could she even stand to have sex with Broly if he hurt Cerina? Well, I guess she could have just taken his sperm and impregnated herself. But if she did that, then the baby was planned. If so, then for what purpose? Where is it?' _ "But you're telling me that she doesn't remember because of brainwashing?"

"Magic." _'It can't be easy to remake Bulma's mind, and it had to have happened suddenly. There was a huge change in her recently.'_ "Babidi, Bulma, Broly. It all makes for a great conspiracy."

'_Could Bulma really remake her mind and forget about her child? Why would any mother do that? What could she possibly have planned?'_ "So what should we do? Should we tell your mother?"

"No!" It was difficult enough convincing Cellena that Cerina could handle Bulma properly without actually explaining what she planned to do. "I'm not bothering her with any Bulma drama that I can avoid. We need a private team that I can count on to be discrete and investigate everything Bulma told us and to trace all the way back to Broly's child. I need to find her. I need to know if Bulma had Vegeta's son or Broly's. That would change everything. It would even change the way Vegeta felt about her."

Kakarot lay down on the bed next to her. "I was so busy beating him up, I didn't really think about how heartbroken he'd be."

Cerina was surprised at Kakarot's compassion. "Do you really care?"

"No," he smiled, "but I thought it might be nice to act like I did."

She rolled her eyes. _'He's so hopeless.'_ Cerina did actually feel bad for her brother. "You humiliated him in front of the entire planet. Have you seen the news today?"

"No."

"We've ruined him." There really was no going back. She didn't know how. She wouldn't be surprised if Vegeta wanted to kill her. "You stole his pride, and I've taken his heart. There's no telling what kind of enemy he'll be now."

* * *

><p>Vegeta opened his weary eyes as he felt a presence looming over him. At first he thought it was Bulma, but his mirage quickly faded out as reality come into focus of a dark haired woman. "Mother?"<p>

"Hi, Son!" She was happy to see him responsive. Kakarot had broken many of his bones and he had bruised just about every part of his body. She wasn't used to seeing her son so hurt, and certainly not for so long. "Are you feeling any better?"

Vegeta realized since he wasn't in a rejuvenation chamber that he was being punished. There were a couple of guards stationed outside of his room, so he was being kept under surveillance. There was no way for him to know how much Kakarot had absolutely humiliated him, but he had a terrible feeling that he had completely failed his woman. "Where's Bulma? What did you do with her?"

Cellena was hoping that wouldn't be the first thing he asked about. She wanted him to say that he understood or apologized for going out of line, but Cellena knew better than that. That was wishful thinking. Vegeta was so stubborn! Anything he wanted, he had to have. It didn't matter if being in love with Bulma would destroy him. He couldn't allow himself to be wrong. He had to love her up until the very end. "Cerina killed her. It's over, Son."

Vegeta couldn't believe it. Bulma was in danger, but she couldn't be caught in a day! Cerina might have been very different, but she wasn't a killer! She wouldn't even destroy a Saibaman before. How could she turn herself around to end the life of a woman who she believed to be her sister?

_'Bulma…'_ It was like before when he believed Bulma was dead. He was so angry and upset. It didn't matter how pissed off he was at Bulma for betraying him. When she was gone, something inside of him went cold and he realized there was a piece of him missing. He was flooded with memories of the time the two of them shared. He never thought he would like that stupid girl, but he was intrigued by the way she professed her loyalty and proved to be so valuable. Then when the two of them had sex, it sealed them together. But he didn't realize how much he truly cared for the girl until they spent their first full moon together after killing the Red Ribbon Army. That was when he realized she had the heart of a true Saiyan and that heart belonged to the most gorgeous woman in the entire universe. "Leave me."

Cellena's heart sank into her stomach. "Vegeta…"

Vegeta turned his head away from his mother. He was being overcome with so much emotion and he didn't want to make himself look weak. "Leave me!"

Cellena wanted to comfort her son as a mother, but as a Saiyan, she felt odd about his emotional outrage and grief. If she didn't know any better, she would think that her son was actually shedding tears over his whore. But she gave him his space, because she didn't want to know how badly she had hurt him.

"Is he okay?" Fenn asked. Cellena didn't ask for him, but he wanted to be there for her. He anticipated that Vegeta wouldn't take the news well.

Cellena began to walk with him. She only hoped the guards watching wouldn't circulate any rumors. "No."

"Are you okay?"

She began to shake her head. She promised herself that she wouldn't think of Bulma, she couldn't grieve for her! But there was a hole inside of her that she needed to fulfill. "Not really…" But then she looked to her handsome Fenn. "…but I will be."

* * *

><p>In the slums of Vegeta City, a scrappy looking Saiyan girl with long, straight black hair in high and messy ponytail was working in a garage shop on her new bike. She had designed it herself and it was going to ride like it ran off of hellfire. She was proud of her black beauty. Making cars and motorcycles were about all she could do these days, but she used to build great things.<p>

She felt a presence and began to walk outside. When she saw who landed in front of her, she crossed her arms and smirked. She did her best not to laugh at his bandaged body. "Prince Vegeta! To what do I owe this visit?"

Vegeta was annoyed that the girl didn't bow, but he knew that she had an attitude problem. "Suna, you were fired by Bell?"

She sneered. "That moron thought she was better than me."

"Prove her wrong." Vegeta pulled the blueprints for Bulma's machine out of his back pocket and placed it in the girl's hands. "I need you to make this. Can you do it?"

Suna was quite intrigued by the design. It was really quite brilliant. "With the proper funds—"

"I'll get you anything." Vegeta took that emptiness in his heart and he filled it with hate, rage, and pure determination. He was going to surpass Kakarot. He was going to become king. And after he humiliated Kakarot in every way, shape, and form, he would end his miserable life. "Just do it."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kara, run!" Fasha hugged onto her mother's bloodied body while she sobbed. Summer wasn't moving at all and Fasha was distraught. They were surrounded in a city engulfed in flames, and her leg was broken. Tora and Kara were the only ones standing in the way of total annihilation. From a distance, a dark figure with red glowing eyes approached them. Kara felt total fear and she heard her cousin's plea in her mind over and over again, but she couldn't leave them to die alone. But she most certainly knew that she was about to die.<em>

Kara flung up from her bed panting for air. She still felt all of the horrible fear from her dream. There was so much death and pain and it was coming from everywhere. She couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her head and screamed. "Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

To Be Continued…


	51. Chapter 51: Mystery Man

**Q:** Do they have gladiatorial arenas for Saiyans? Can't Raditz fight there instead of going off world and visiting planets?

**A:** Sure they do, and there will be some characters that feel the need to prove themselves in the ring (like Kakarot did, perhaps one of his sons…?) but Raditz sure isn't going to. He was a Saiyan solider and he plans to be one again, despite what Summer wants.

**Q:** Do you like Bulma and Vegeta?

**A:** Of course I do. Bulma is just a twisted and dark character in this story and Vegeta is going to have to rise to that occasion as well. They had some great moments in the beginning of the story and they may again if Bulma can manage to get out of prison. Just because they're not always together doesn't mean that their love can't show. But let's be clear, Bulma is my villain, so she doesn't exactly get a fairytale unless she steals it from someone else.

**Q:** Will Goku EVER meet Gohan?

**A:** Of course. The story first focused on Bardock raising Kakarot. Then the story became about Kakarot. I'm not gonna say the focus gets taken off of Kakarot, but there will be a big focus on the next generation soon to come. Gohan's day will come and he'll be super cool.

Chapter 51

I do not own DBZ

Bardock rushed to Kara's room with Colleen right behind him. She tried to tell him the story, but she was so freaked out that nothing ever came out right. Bardock eventually commanded her to be quiet and calm until she could tell the story. After that, he called Queen Cellena and they arranged a meeting for the morning with Cerina, Kakarot, Raditz, Soko, Fenn, Bell, Basila, and many other of Cerina's advisors and prominent warriors.

Queen Cellena was quite disturbed to hear such news. Many of her warriors thought Kara was overreacting to a bad dream, but she wasn't going to take it likely. "How much older were you in the dream?"

"I was older." Kara looked down at her flat chest and began blushing. "I still didn't really have boobs, but Fasha did." She sounded jealous, and that's because she was.

Bardock felt incredibly uncomfortable. He did not want to think about his little girl and granddaughter having boobs.

"Maybe two years then," Cerina estimated, "or maybe more."

"And you think they were androids?" Bell tried not to be excited, but she was certainly fascinated.

"I'm pretty sure, but I guess I'm not positive." She remembered the red eyes pretty well though.

"And how many did you see?" Kakarot asked.

"Tora, Fasha, and I were fighting one, but I knew there were more." She could sense the panic from every direction. There were thousands of people in pain. She had a sense that the world was ending. "They were all over the world."

Cerina didn't quite know all the story about Goku's universe, but she certainly had fought several of Gero's creations. Most of them were after her specifically. "How many androids did Dr. Gero originally create?"

"Twenty androids and then there was Cell," Bardock said. Out of all of Goku's foes, Cell certainly was a standout. But before Cell showed up, the androids certainly spread their terror. "17 and 18 were his favorite two, but they betrayed him. He kidnaped them and made them androids."

Cerina smiled as she got an idea. "Do you think if we went through some missing person's reports that you could find them?"

"If you have their pictures on file. I can't forget their faces, but what good will that do now?"

"If we can develop a pattern," Bell said, "then maybe we can discover how many humans might be missing and how many he's actually turned."

"Gero isn't fighting a war against Goku." Kakarot rolled his eyes, because he suspected his father was thinking small. "He's fighting a war against every Saiyan. He'll have more."

"We've got to find him," Fenn said. "This planet isn't that big."

Cellena grunted from her frustration. Her people had searched the planet over and over and over again for any sign of Gero, and they never did find him. He wasn't even in the same place as Bardock's vision. It was as if Fate herself was hiding him. She needed a different strategy. "Maybe our problem is that we're trying to stop a problem before it happens instead of being prepared for the inevitable."

"What are you saying?" Bardock asked.

"I'm saying I want exactly what I wanted the day I decided we should come to this planet. I want an army of Super Saiyans." Cellena had inspired something the heart of her warriors. They were looking for the best brawl anyway. The challenge of the androids excited them. "General Bardock, do you think you're up to the task?"

Bardock blinked surprised. "I'm not so great with the whole student thing."

"Nonsense! You trained my son, your sons, and your grandchildren. They're all accomplished fighters." She patted Bardock on the back. She knew that he wouldn't easily agree, but she was the queen. It's not like Bardock had a choice! "Kakarot, I need you to get the Task Force transformed. Train them all."

Soko pouted like a child. "I'm in charge—"

"And you're not a Super Saiyan." Cellena respected Soko's hard work and her leadership, but she didn't have time for any egos. "Training to become a Super Saiyan is our number one priority. I want schools opened up. I want training facilities. I want our people to eat, sleep, and breathe the desire to become a Super Saiyan!"

"And what about our individual training?" Kakarot asked. When he trained, he wanted to be consumed with training. "Super Saiyan isn't enough."

"You and Bardock will still be able to fit in training for yourself. Besides, you two are past Super Saiyan. Think of the general population! We all need to be able to protect ourselves and fight."

Cerina chuckled bitterly to herself. "And while we're busy saving the world, my brother is off training in isolation to surpass all of us."

"Vegeta isn't your priority," Cellena told her daughter sternly. "Androids are." She was doing her best not to let all-out war break out in her house.

"What about me?" Fenn asked. He was an accomplished teacher and a Super Saiyan. He wanted to prove himself as the rightful leader of the army, but he did want to spend some more time with Cellena on earth.

"You're still going off world," she insisted. "We're still conquerors. Keep your team small and powerful. I need everyone else to train." She looked to her daughter. "Cerina, I need you to see what you can figure out about Gero."

Cerina sighed heavily. She had only been investigating him since she began the Task Force. "Alright. I'll get on that immediately."

Kakarot was actually getting excited about getting everyone stronger. That would mean that he'd have better sparing partners. Besides, he was looking forward to taking Soko down a couple of pegs. And when it was all over, he'd have him some super powerful androids to face. "You ready for this, Old Man?" he asked his father.

Bardock wasn't too excited about teaching, but he did get excited about meeting a challenge. "I'm game."

Cerina turned to Bardock. "We need you at Task Force HQ first."

Bardock was already bored with the thought of going through files, but he nodded. "Fine. Let's go."

"Everyone is dismissed besides General Rapini," Cellena said. "We have some matters to discuss."

Everyone immediately left her war room besides the two of them, and Basila did it with a smile on her face. The rumors were that General Rapini wasn't promoted to take over Prince Vegeta's lead position because Cellena wanted him near her side always. She didn't always listen to rumors, but they spent enough time together.

Soko had been eyeing Fenn for the entire meeting and really trying not to. She wanted to talk to him, but her pride kept getting in the way. She was going to let him go about his business, but then she couldn't take it anymore! "Fenn, may I speak with you?"

He stopped for her and waited for everyone else to pass them by. In Bell's case, she passed by very slowly so she could hear their conversation, but Fenn didn't speak until they could speak privately. "What's up?"

'_Should I really say anything? I sound pathetic!_' "Where were you last night?" She couldn't help it.

"Home." He felt a little panicked. "Why?"

She narrowed her eyes in on him and began to glare and seethe. "You're lying."

"How would you…?" He began to get some ideas, but he surely didn't believe she was that crazy!

"Because I was waiting for you in your bed with nothing on!" She was so humiliated when he never showed up. She told herself that he was probably training, but she couldn't take not knowing.

Fenn could believe that she would go to such lengths. She did something similar the last time he was in heat, and he certainly enjoyed himself. She was very skilled, and if he wasn't madly in love with Cellena, he probably would have indulged in her. "I'm sorry, Soko. I know I would have had a nice time, but…I'm seeing someone."

"What do you mean?" She lost her virginity to him and he lost his to her. He was attractive, smart, and strong like her. They were perfectly compatible. She enjoyed the company of other men, and tolerated others, but she always believed that she and Fenn would get back together. "You can't just…You can't be with someone else!"

"I am. I really care about her and there's no going back now…" Fenn knew that Soko had a crush and a sexual obsession with him, but now he was really understanding what sort of damage he had done to her heart. Soko genuinely looked hurt. "I'm sorry."

"Okay." She shrugged. "Forget I ever mentioned anything." She shoved past him and walked away as fast as she could. She had never been so embarrassed in her entire life! She couldn't stand to be around him. She was either going to cry or kill him, and Soko certainly didn't cry!

* * *

><p>"We've been doing this for hours," Bardock leaned back into his chair and moaned for the hundredth time. He thought he'd be there ten minutes at most, but Cerina kept pulling up picture after picture of humans. "There's all these missing people?"<p>

"We've been mostly focused on policing our own and the humans took care of their own. It gave them a sense of control. But we have solved a lot of these cases." Cerina was also bored. She much rather would have been training with Kakarot or her son, but it could have been worse. "This is planet wide, Bardock. These numbers are actually very good."

Bardock felt himself beginning to doze off. After clicking through a couple of more pictures, the screen flashed to the unforgettable faces of a blonde and brunette. "That's them!"

"Twin brother and sister…" Cerina read their profile. They came from a good and financially stable background, but they seemed to be delinquents. They went into the city late one night and never came home. "They're very good looking."

Bardock suddenly thought of young Marron holding her mother's hand. "In Goku's world, Krillin married the girl. Her name is 18."

"Why would he marry an evil android?" she asked.

"He thought she was beautiful and he had the opportunity to kill her, but he couldn't." It pissed Bardock off thinking about it. "He really screwed his friends over in a dire situation, but she ended up having a change of heart when the dust settled. I don't know how he really won her over. I guess she just saw how much he cared about her."

Cerina liked Krillin. He was very nice to her when he visited Kakarot during their vacation, and Kakarot was fond of him. "Maybe when she shows up, that can happen again."

Marron was the joy of Krillin's and 18's life. It would have been a shame if she was never created, but he just didn't know if it were possible. "I've screwed so much stuff up. I don't expect anything to happen the way that it did."

"You mean like Kakarot and Chi-Chi?"

Bardock looked to Cerina. She was sort of smiling, but she seemed a little sad too. "Kakarot is crazy about you. You have nothing to worry about on that end."

"I don't worry." She was confident that Kakarot was never going to leave her, but it was always strange for her to think of that world and what Goku's life was like with Chi-Chi.

"Gero's other androids that I know of were all over the place." He thought about the little purple one and the one that looked like Frankenstein. Most of them were purely robotic and were never human at all. But that was Goku's world. There were more androids now—cyborgs to be accurate. "I don't know if there's any other connections."

"The ones that tried to kill me were all power players. They were testing us." Cerina still didn't understand what kind of beef Gero could have had with her specifically. _ 'It still doesn't make sense to me…'_

"Cell is the final opponent," in a way, Bardock didn't really care about the androids. He knew he could personally defeat all of them. He figured he could defeat Cell as well. "He has to absorb other androids to gain his power. That's how he advances to different stages."

Cerina was surprised that Bardock seemed so nonchalant about it. "Cell is made up of a bunch of people's DNA, right?"

"Right."

"So this will be an entirely different Cell than in Goku's world. He'll probably have a lot more Saiyan DNA."

That still didn't worry Bardock too much. Cell already had Goku's, Vegeta's, and Gohan's DNA. How much tougher could he be? "And he may not even be green…"

"Green?" she looked puzzled.

"There was a Namekian named Piccolo on our planet that fought with Goku. He's trapped in a bottle or a rice cooker or something."

Cerina was confused, but played along. "Why not release him?"

"Because right now he's his evil father. Goku defeated him and King Piccolo spit out an egg and that egg hatched and became Piccolo. He was evil too, but circumstances forced him to pick a different side."

"What kind of circumstances?"

"Your brother."

Cerina smiled. Vegeta being Goku's enemy seemed very natural to her. "It's strange hearing about a world where I never existed. I suppose I owe my life to you."

Bardock had never really let himself enjoy the positives of changing the world. He always felt awful for the people that didn't exist. Trunks was dead, there would never be a Bulla, Pan, and Goten. Of course Ninjin was comforting, but it was hard to replace the life of one grandson over another. "A lot of people won't make it into this world though. A lot of people died—"

"But I'm thanking you for my life!" Cerina grabbed Bardock's hand. She couldn't feel sad about people she didn't know. All she knew was that she was thankful for her life, and Bardock was the reason she was alive. She had never expressed her thankfulness before and she thought it was important to do it now while she still had the chance. "I'm thanking you for Ninjin's life."

Bardock had beaten himself over a lot of changes, but Kakarot was extremely happy with Cerina, minus the whole Broly situation. But they adored their child and Bardock was proud of his grandson. And Goku's world was a world that he couldn't even be a part of. He never got to hold Goten or Gohan. Now he had both privileges. "You're welcome."

Cerina was grateful to spend some time alone with Bardock. She never really got to, but she knew he was bored and didn't want him to suffer any more. "You can go, Bardock. I'm gonna keep working a little while longer."

"Well, if you insist!" Bardock teleported away before she changed her mind. He couldn't stand being cooped up behind a computer all day when he could be training!

Cerina laughed and shook her head. "Man, he really is like his son."

* * *

><p>"This is going to be super tough." Bell was waiting in the training facility with Arti. Soko and Kakarot had yet to show up. She was secretly hoping that they never would. She liked to fight, but she was intimidated by the task. That kind of pressure made her queasy.<p>

"I'm sure you're strong enough to become a Super Saiyan," Arti said with a smile. He was always the positive one. "You just have to want it bad enough, I guess."

"I've wanted a lot of things badly and it's never gotten me anywhere." She sighed heavily and kicked her legs against the bleachers she was sitting on.

"I know…" He took a seat next to Bell. He knew she had been pretty burned in the past. "You've always liked Fenn…"

"I think I'm over him now." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm supposed to be alone."

"Or with someone else…" He mumbled quietly. "Someone who really likes you…"

Her eyes began to enlarge and then she turned her eyes to cute little Arti. He was strong, optimistic, and an extremely hard worker. He was really her best friend and she never even noticed…"Do you like me?" she screamed in shock.

He blushed from embarrassment and scratched his head. "I've always—"

Bell didn't wait for him to answer and grabbed his head. Her lips smashed into his and he was too surprised to even react. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Arti wrapped his arms around Bell and the two began making out. She had more experience than him, and he did his best to keep up, but he certainly was surprised when she started to remove the top of his gi.

Soko walked in on the two of them just as Bell had pinned Arti on the floor. She was going to remove his pants and the two of them looked so incredibly weird together. "Oh no. The amebas are breeding."

Bell smiled evilly at Soko. "Don't be jealous just because I can move on!"

Soko grunted angrily and gathered some energy in her hand. "I can move on, you insect!"

"Keep the fighting physical, please." Kakarot came in right on time. Soko might have dusted Bell if she wasn't in his presence. "I don't have time for bickering, especially not the female kind. Please beat Bell up silently."

Bell and Arti got off of the floor and began to fix their clothes. They didn't mean to get so carried away, and they didn't want to waste Prince Kakarot's time. "No need to beat me up," Bell said. "Let's train."

"So," Kakarot began doing some lunges to warm up his body. He planned on whipping them all into shape. They'd be a pretty decent spar if he didn't go Super Saiyan 2. "I need to get you guys transformed."

Soko rolled her eyes. "I don't need your help, 'Prince' Kakarot."

He smirked and quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan and watched Bell and Arti marvel at his power. "Apparently you do."

Soko was so angry! She could respect his role as a prince, but she wanted to lead her team. She deserved to! She was a good leader, she was very strategic, and even though she wasn't too fond of Princess Cerina, she was very loyal and a strong right hand. She didn't understand why she wasn't on top, but she would not be humiliated and babied into being a Super Saiyan when she knew she was already strong enough to become one! "Ahhhhhhhh!"

Kakarot sort of began to laugh at her. He could feel her power level skyrocketing as she powered up, but he knew he'd never got there on her own. "You can't just force yourself into Super Saiyan, Soko. It's…"

She thought about how hard she had worked. She thought about all she had lost because she wasn't stronger. And somewhere in her rage, she thought of Fenn and the fact that she couldn't have him. Some things were out of her control and she'd never be able to change that. It enraged her. It even hurt her! And when she had enough rage, she pushed through the pain until she could feel the world around her begin to break.

"No she did not just…" Bell quickly covered her mouth. _'She could really beat me up now!'_

Soko felt her hair with her hands since there wasn't any touching her face besides some bangs. It was sticking straight up. _'That's a good sign!'_ She turned to a mirror that was on the far side of the gym and flew to it. It was difficult controlling her new energy, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. When she looked into her colored eyes, she smirked. "It's a mental discipline. You have to reach that level physically and then you have to break the mental barrier. I don't have barriers. I'm an open book. I wear my heart on my sleeve."

"You have a heart?" Bell asked surprised.

Soko was suddenly so happy and the first person she wanted to tell about her remarkable power was Fenn, but she didn't know if he would truly care. "I do." She powered down and suddenly felt exhausted. Then she left without asking permission or saying goodbye. Soko figured she had earned the right to walk alone.

"Wow." Kakarot still couldn't believe what he had just seen. He was a little jealous that she did it so easily. "So the rest of you…Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Cerina yawned and stretched. She hadn't trained all day. She hadn't eaten enough, and she really just wanted to go home and be with her son and mate. <em>'I've done enough…'<em> As she opened the door to leave, Soko was coming in. "Hey. I was just about to leave for the night."

"You and I are starting a census."

"We have a census—"

"It's not good enough." She pushed Cerina back inside and closed the door. "Saiyans tend to come and go as they please. We know how many families are supposed to be in what households, but we don't know who is actually staying with who."

"I'm confused—"

"I'm not surprised." She rolled her eyes.

Cerina grunted. "Soko!"

She laughed. She always enjoyed ruffling the perfect princess's feathers. "What I'm trying to say is that Saiyans are full of pride and we don't like to show our emotions. A concerned parent doesn't want to show their concern and wouldn't report if they had a teenager that didn't come home one night."

"You think we have missing Saiyan reports that were never bothered to be filed or reported at all?"

"I'm saying it's a hunch. Why would Gero kidnap humans and make a bunch of androids? If he made a pretty strong android—and we know that he has—he could have used one to get the upper hand and steal a kid. Saiyan androids would be very hard to beat."

'_I hope she's wrong…but she's making a lot of sense. She's making too much sense to ignore. But Saiyan androids? That could be a game changer.'_ "That's good. We should get on that immediately. But what about your Super Saiyan training?"

"I've already transformed." Soko smirked when she saw the look of surprise on Cerina's face. "Let's get started immediately."

* * *

><p>The next day, Bardock was ordered by Cellena to meet him in a facility in Vegeta City at eight in the morning. He was up with the sunrise training so he could make sure he got his fill in. Now he was prepared to handle whatever punks he had to. But when he landed at the location, he spotted Summer heading toward the door. "What are you doing here?"<p>

She was just as surprised to see him. "I saw Raditz off today at the launching station, and Queen Cellena wanted me to help with the rehabilitation of the half breeds."

Bardock rolled his eyes. "I guess you understand that they need hugs and all of that other crap."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm training Saiyans how to fight."

Summer felt her heart drop. "You don't think we're working together, do you?"

"Absolutely not!" He would have to kill Cellena if that were true. Summer was his son's mate and his granddaughter's mother, but they were not friends! They taught her how to be stubborn, and now instead of her crying all the time, they butted heads.

They both stepped inside, and the students that Bardock saw were not the ones he expected. There were nothing but little kids in there and they were all younger than his grandchildren! But Queen Cellena was waiting inside with all of the children, so it wasn't a mistake. "Good. You two are here."

Bardock was furious and marched right up to her. "You said you'd have a class for me to teach. You said nothing about it being a bunch of kids that eat boogers!"

"You know the potential of these children more than everyone else. You teach them. Summer will help you with all of the sentimental stuff that you can't stand."

He looked at the group of kids. Some were as young as three. They were literally snot nosed kids, and he knew they were half Saiyans, so they didn't possess the same mental discipline. They were going to get on his nerves. "I can't believe this nightmare…"

"That's why I didn't tell you, but this will be a good chance to bond with your daughter-in-law." Cellena patted Bardock on the back before addressing the group of children. They were a group of thirty, and she would rotate more in later. "Listen up. I'm very pleased to have you all here today. It's believed that half Saiyan half human children are very special. I want to know if that's true. I want you all to be strong, because you're still my people. We fight. That's what we do. We're facing tremendous threats. Your parents are in danger and it's up to you to protect them. Bardock is going to show you how."

Cellena looked to Summer, and she knew it was her cue. "I don't think that giving a Saiyan human blood makes them any better or stronger. I think you guys have a different trigger for your power and it's easier to access. It's your ability to connect with your emotions. Master the trigger and you can accomplish anything."

Then everyone looked to Bardock. He really didn't want to be a part of their freak show, but it's not like he had much of a choice. "Some of you may be as weak as ordinary Saiyans or weaker, but that's what I'll find out. And all of you who are weak won't be when I'm done with you. Understand?"

They were silent and some weren't even paying attention. There were some that were taking a nap, and that infuriated him. "I said, do you understand?" he yelled.

They all stood up and saluted. "Sir! Yes, Sir!"

Bardock crossed his arms and smirked. He hadn't commanded a team in a while, but he did like being in charge. They might have been young and inexperienced subordinates, but they would do. "Summer, get the twins. I think they'll make good assistants."

She smiled. "They'd like that!" _'The whole family working together!'_

* * *

><p>Fenn landed with his team on a planet called Qum. They were a warrior race of blue skinned creatures with red eyes and white hair and tribal markings all over their bodies. They didn't look too different than him, but they weren't very strong. They did have a beautiful planet though and lots of resources that Cellena was interested in. Fenn was accompanied by Raditz and Muzina. He really didn't need any more crew than that. He only had to prove that his way of dealing with planets would work, so he needed people that would follow his lead without question.<p>

"So what do we do now, Boss?" Raditz asked.

"Haven't you done this before?" Muzina said. "Our mission is to destroy these weaklings and take their planet."

"Not quite," Fenn said with a smile. "If we do that, Raditz's mate will kill me. We're gonna take this one step at a time. But we'll get our massacre. I promise."

Fenn flew with Muzina and Raditz across the planet and witnessed the destruction to some of their greatest cities. When he found the palace, they crashed inside. Guards immediately came to fight them, but Fenn gave Muzina and Raditz the okay to hurt them. Within a minute, they fought their way into the throne room with a trail of bodies in their wake.

There were guards circled around their king ready to die before they let an enemy touch him, but they were all terrified. But Fenn didn't come in like a beast. He politely smiled and waved. "Hi. My name is Fenn. I'm the commander of the Saiyan Army. Your planet has been targeted by our queen for hostile takeover because of your resources."

The king was trembling. He couldn't even speak.

"The silent type, huh?" Fenn laughed. "I'm here to tell you that we don't have to be hostile. I assume you know of our reputation and know we can destroy you within a total of five minutes or less. It doesn't have to be like that."

The King was confused. That's not what he heard the Saiyans did. But even if he was afraid to face them, he didn't want to give up on his planet or his people. "Why would we just let you take everything from us?"

"Not everything. Just enough. But in exchange, we build up your planet. You help us, we help you. But besides all of the technological advances we can provide, there's the fact that I know that you're fighting a war with another planet right now for your resources. If you surrender, you'll be under our protection. Anyone that lays a finger on you will be destroyed."

The king gulped and slowly began to ask, "So if we agree, you'll destroy our enemies?"

"In the old days, we'd just destroy both of you, but I'm different." Fenn opened up his hand and created a ball of energy. It was small, but strong enough to destroy all of them. "If they surrender, there will be a peace agreement."

"They'll never agree to that!" the king yelled.

"Maybe." Fenn powered down his attack and closed his fist. "But I'm a Saiyan, so I like to kill things anyway." He smirked to show his blood thirty side show. He could look scary if he needed to. "What do you say?"

The king did lead a mighty people, but they were not as prideful as the Saiyans. Perhaps that was why they were losing ground. He motioned his guards to move and approached the young warrior. He knew he had no choice if he really wanted to survive. So regrettably, he dropped to his feet and bowed before them. "If you can save our planet, then I'll gladly serve the Saiyans."

Fenn never really had anyone bow before him. _'I could get used to this.'_ He smirked. "Good. I'll be back in two days."

He stood up and nearly screamed. "We've been fighting a war for five years. You think it'll take two days?"

Fenn looked back to his associates, and they shook their heads. "They're right. More like a few hours. I just need the days for the journey."

Muzina smirked. She was so ready to kill someone! It was just the thrill she needed after being humiliated and having her heart broken. "It's show time."

Raditz was getting excited as well, but he was trying not to be too overcome with his Saiyan instincts. He was thinking of his mate and children back home. They knew him as a different person than the child who used to travel world to world destroying innocent lives. He wanted to be natural and raw, but he didn't want to lose his family either. _ 'The last time I lost control in myself, Summer and Fasha nearly died. I can't let something like that happen again.'_

But he had a day to get to where they needed to be, so he had some time to think about what he had to do. When they landed, he was hoping everything would follow the same routine as last time. They went to the planet, took out a couple of guards, and fought their way to their leader. They were a race of big ogres, but they were intelligent enough for travel.

"I was just at your rival planet. They agreed to serve us if we destroyed you."

The king snapped. "Then you're sadly mistaken if—"

"Pledge yourself to Queen Cellena and we'll arrange a peace treaty between your two worlds." Fenn smirked. "If not, we'll kill you and perhaps everyone on this planet."

"We'll all die before we surrender!"

Fenn began to laugh to himself. He hadn't purged planet in the longest time. "I was kind of hoping that you'd say that." Fenn shot a beam of energy up into the air and when it took its place in the sky, it exploded into a radiant light and shone almost as brightly as the sun.

"Here comes the fun!" Muzina took a deep breath before she felt her heart burst in her chest.

Raditz took a deep breath as well. He knew what was coming next, but he didn't know what would happen after that. Would he be able to go back to earth and live as an earthling with his human mate? Wasn't he a warrior destined for more?

The inhabitants began to blast them, but it felt like nothing to them and they continued to grow into their true selves, and in their true forms, Raditz and Muzina could see everything clearly. Everyone who wasn't a Saiyan was going to die.

When the blutz waves faded, Raditz woke up to a world covered in rubble. He couldn't sense that anyone had survived. He didn't go look for Fenn or Muzina for a while. He sat among the bodies and thought about what he had done. It's not like he hadn't done worse, but he wasn't a father and a husband before. _ 'Am I making the right call?'_

"Do you know anything about this race?" Fenn asked while landing next to Raditz.

"Not besides the fact that we killed them all, even the children."

Fenn took a seat next to him. "Yeah, their kind of like us Saiyans, except they eat their own kind if they're weak. It's pretty gruesome stuff."

"Oh…" Raditz was very grossed out by that. "Is that why you thought it was better to kill of them? You gave the other world a chance."

"I knew they wouldn't surrender. We saved one world by destroying another. Other worlds will know that we're willing to spare those who follow us and they'll know that we'll destroy those who won't."

"I thought you were a nice guy," Raditz teased. "We're a space mafia now?"

"That's a little better than space pirates, right?" Fenn laughed. "I'm not like most Saiyans, but I am still a Saiyan. Besides, I'd give Cellena the entire universe if I could. I'm so powerful, I can actually deliver that promise instead of it being a sweet nothing I would say in her ear."

"So you are together right now?" Raditz stroked his chin. "Wow. Look at you!"

"You mean you didn't know?" he was a bit panicked. "I guess Kakarot doesn't have as big a mouth as I originally suspected…" But Fenn didn't mind Raditz knowing the truth. Fenn wanted it out as soon as possible.

"We should find Muzina," Raditz said. "She got kind of carried away last night. I bet she's sleeping like a baby."

"We'll let her sleep. We've got some months before we can go back home."

* * *

><p>Every day for the next couple of months, Bardock trained with those half breeds. He pushed them hard every day, and every day he had humans trying to bother him about bruises and scratches their kids had. Frankly, it was getting on his last nerve. It was bad enough when the kids cried when he pushed them too hard. If it wasn't for Summer taking the brunt of the crazies, he probably would have destroyed the planet. He could have killed Cellena for ever thinking of such a crazy idea! But then again, he really did have a look of pride on his face when his kids reached a new level of strength.<p>

Cellena observed her people as they fought and she was pleased with the progress. Even the humans were training hard as well. She was proud of everything she was witnessing. But she was lonely, and anticipated the day her beloved Fenn would return to her. Months later, he arrived on the planet. But she was concerned. If he didn't deliver, she'd have no choice but to demote him.

When they landed, she walked privately with Fenn across the palace. She gave him some updates on what had been going on, but when they got outside to the garden, she had to get right to business. "It's been five months, Fenn. What have you got for me?"

Fenn raised his head and smiled as he boastfully spoke. "Out of the fifteen planets that we've visited, thirteen now serve you. Two had to be wiped out. The people were too prideful or primitive. Four of them required a demonstration of strength—a couple million at the most. The rest didn't require any casualties at all."

She stopped and stared at Fenn in awe. "You're kidding me!"

"I'm not." He couldn't wipe the smug grin off of his face. "Planets are fine. Resources are intact. Inhabitants are willing and ready to cooperate."

She just never thought of there being another way. It was better that she had more servants that survived, and it seemed that Fenn and his crew still got their thrill of fighting. "I'll send out some of my ambassadors and science teams then."

He leaned down to her lips so he could hear the words he longed to hear. "Say it."

She really didn't want to, but she couldn't control the grin on her face either. But she did say it quietly. "I'm impressed, and I've missed you."

Fenn leaned closer into her lips, but she pulled away. He snapped his neck back surprised. "I can't kiss my girlfriend?"

Cellena knew that she should have just let him kiss her and let one of the many paparazzi watching from afar with telescopic cameras break the story and put the rumors to rest, but she just wasn't ready yet. "I haven't told Cerina or Vegeta."

"It's been five months!"

"I know, but we haven't been together in five months physically." Cellena was almost hoping that her feelings for Fenn would wean, but they were just as strong as the day that he left. Perhaps they were even stronger.

Fenn was irritated, but it was difficult for him to take charge of their relationship when she was his superior. "Can we tell them tomorrow?"

'_What should I do? We're preparing to fight androids and I'm parading around with a child? What will my people think of me? I know what my son will say, but I don't know about my daughter…' _"We'll tell Cerina tomorrow and then I will tell Vegeta myself. If you're there, it may start a fight."

"I can defend myself."

She shook her head. "Vegeta is a lot stronger—"

"And so am I!" Fenn was greatly offended. He wasn't a Super Saiyan 2, but he was powerful. Only Bardock and Kakarot were stronger than him, but it wouldn't be that way forever. He would be the strongest one day!

Cellena smiled at her dear boy. She thought it was cute how hard he fought, but she knew her son and she knew how hard he had been working. "Respect my wishes or at least obey them. I'm still the queen."

It took a lot of will, but he was able to hold his tongue and he didn't speak a word of rebellion. "We need to have a serious talk about politics."

She rolled her eyes. _ 'I did promise him that, didn't I?'_ "Fine, but later. I have a meeting with Colleen and I haven't seen her since I kissed her mate."

"I'm sure she's over it." Fenn certainly was. "They're getting married soon."

"Isn't that ridiculous?" she laughed.

"It's not so ridiculous." Fenn began to blush, so he avoided her eyes, but he knew that she knew that he thought it wasn't so ridiculous and then she began to blush as well. "I'll see you tonight?"

'_What am I getting myself into? He wants to marry me! Share my power? Be my king!?' _ "Yes. Tonight…" But she was beginning to regret getting so deeply involved with such an ambitious boy.

* * *

><p>Colleen took a deep breath. She could feel Cellena approaching and she was beginning to get a little anxious. <em>'Keep calm. Just ask her what you really want to ask her, and then you'll have lunch. Everything will be fine.' <em>

Cellena came inside the restaurant they were supposed to meet for lunch. It was an upscale place and one of the best places in the city. It unfortunately belonged to Chi-Chi, but Cellena decided not to despise the little human. It had been a while since she saw her friend and she missed her company. "Colleen! It's a pleasure to—"

Cellena blinked and her body had crashed into a fire hydrant outside on the street. Suddenly, there was a rush of people who came to witness who would do such a thing to their queen.

Colleen rushed through the hole in the wall and ran to Cellena. "Sorry. I just never got you back…" She really didn't mean to explode when she saw her, but her temper was insane and still something she didn't have control of after all those years.

Cellena wiped the blood from her mouth. It was only fair. She kissed Bardock. They could have easily had sex with one another if things got too carried away. "I understand." But she saw that everyone down town was watching and she had to do something! "You still don't strike your queen."

Cellena's knee collided with Colleen's chin and she was sent flying into a clothing boutique. Just as she rose to her feet, Cellena punched her in the face and back down on the ground. She punched her over and over again until her friend was spewing up blood.

'_Geez!'_ Colleen thought. _ 'She's a lot stronger than I remember!' _ "I didn't come here to fight."

"Well, you've got one!" Cellena grabbed Colleen by her hair so the bystanders could get a good look at what happens when you mess with the Queen of all Saiyans!

Cellena rose her fist up once more to deliver the final blow, but Colleen raised her hand and caught her fist. "I'm not as weak as I used to be." Colleen managed to grab Cellena's head and threw her on her back.

Cellena was surprised, but she was quick enough to grab her fist before she struck her in the face. "But you're still weak."

Colleen closed her eyes and began to laugh. Cellena just had no idea what she was getting into. And when her eyes opened, they were a lovely shade of teal. "Not so much!"

Cellena was blasted out of the store by a radiant golden light. She skidded in the street a little while before finding her footing and stopping herself. "Well, well, well. It looks like the little peasant has learned a few tricks." Cellena easily transformed as well. She had a great handle on Super Saiyan. No doubt that Bardock taught Colleen how to easily access her transformation, but Cellena was much stronger.

"This peasant has learned a lot of tricks." Colleen stepped out of what was left of the boutique. She was determined to prove herself as the greater opponent. "Like I said, I didn't come here looking for a fight, but I'll finish it if I have to!"

Cellena threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, Colleen! You certainly are the mate of arrogant Bardock! I plan on bleeding you for all the world to see." She rushed her and the two began throwing punches. Cellena was surprised that Colleen got in a couple of hits, but they both knew who had the upper hand and the bystanders also began to cheer for their queen.

"They sure do worship you."

"It's kind of their job!" Her hands collided with Colleen's and it became a struggle of pain and will. The ground began to shake beneath them and Cellena began to get concerned with her city. Their fight was not worth its destruction. _'I have to end this!'_ "Submit, weakling!"

Colleen could feel her hands beginning to break. She was not stronger than Cellena, but she didn't want to fail. "I'd rather die!" she grunted stubbornly. She was the mate of Bardock, and in their house, they didn't know how to ever give up!

Cellena realized that Colleen might have been fighting a ridiculous battle, but she could admire her bravery. "Well, I'm not going to kill you." She let go of Colleen and powered down.

"Good." Colleen powered down and threw her arm around Cellena. "Because I wanted to invite you to my wedding."

"Really?" She was so surprised. After all, they were just fighting about her kissing Colleen's mate.

"Yeah." Colleen didn't really have any friends. She had gotten quite close to Summer, but outside of family, Cellena was still her closest friend. Sad, but true. Her only concern was that Cellena would be very jealous and ruin everyone's day. "Please tell me you'll have a date."

"A date?" She looked around and saw that they still had a crowd. Instead of cheering, they started taking pictures. If she mentioned she had a date, everyone in the planet would know that she was involved with someone and then they would go through the rumor files and someone would point to Fenn eventually. _'Is this a good call? Isn't it time everyone knew? I didn't even tell Basila. I should just be honest.'_ "Yes. I'm seeing someone."

"I knew it!" she screamed in excitement. Of course Colleen was into all of the gossip websites and magazines. "It's General Rapini, isn't it?"

"No!" She blushed and covered her mouth and flew into the air with her. They would go somewhere else for lunch without all of the attention on them. "What's with all of these rumors anyway?"

"The media has come up with all these stories. They're right to think it's a someone. Now I just want to know is it someone your age or…?"

"What are you implying?" _ 'She knows?!' _ "Never mind. Don't tell me what you're implying. I don't want that sort of speculation out. I'll announce it when it's time."

'_So she is dating Fenn! I hope Kara doesn't claw Cellena's eyes out in pure jealousy. That'll be bad for us…' _"Bring your date to my wedding."

"Sure. I'll do that…"

* * *

><p>Summer was glad to have her man back home, but she was concerned about how her children were going to react to what he had been doing. They kissed, but things were tense. She was trying very hard not to ask questions. But it was hard not to know with her children home for lunch.<p>

"How was the war, Dad?" Tora asked with way too much excitement.

"It was easy stuff. After we transformed—"

"I wanna transform!" Tora nearly jumped out of his seat. He remembered what it was like to have that much power running through his body. "I just wanna make sure it's away from Mom."

Raditz noticed how uncomfortable Summer and Fasha looked. It just wasn't possible for them to know what it was like. "How is training with your grandpa?''

"Very fun!" Fasha said. "I like being a teacher and working with Grandpa every day is a huge bonus!"

"I want to be a solider like you, Dad!" Tora said.

Raditz's chest began to swell up with pride. It would have been a great moment if he couldn't feel Summer's eyes peering down on him. "That makes me proud, but you don't have to decide now."

"I wanna be like my father!"

It was very hard not to be filled with pride after his son said that. "And I'm proud that I make you feel that way."

"Did a lot of people get hurt?" Summer asked.

Raditz was concerned what his half-breed children would think of him if they knew he had hurt any people. "It's not as bad as it could be, but we ended a lot of wars, Summer. We are capable of good."

"Stop!" Summer knew she was doing great work protecting her planet. She thought Raditz should be with her and his father building up the citizens—not toppling worlds. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore. Let's just eat."

Tora and Fasha kept things quiet, but they looked to each other. They didn't like when their parents fought, but it was even worse when they were refusing to fight. They were waiting for them to explode.

* * *

><p>When Cellena entered her room, Fenn was already sitting in the bed with a glass of wine and some chocolates. "So I heard you and General Rapini were having relations."<p>

"He wishes." She laughed and rushed into her bed. She loved eating treats in bed. "I like my men how I like my meat."

He cocked his brow. "Tender?"

"I was gonna say fresh, but I could tenderize you if you don't mind." She kissed his chest and dug her fingers into him to hear him moan in pain. He chuckled, but grabbed a hold of her hands so she could stop hurting him.

"I hate being a part from you." He kissed her gentle hand. He adored her. "I wished I could have at least communicated with you other than technical reports."

She didn't want to be a part from him either. She always missed him, especially in her bed. But it wasn't just that. She loved the way he was with her all of the time. Out of all of her followers, his adoration was her favorite. "I want you to be my date at Bardock's wedding."

He stroked her cheek and grinned. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Cellena laid across Kakarot's lap as they waited for their sitter to arrive. She had a busy day of work planned with Soko. She needed to run some things by her mate first. Kakarot was much smarter than her. She needed his brilliant mind. "Soko and I have discovered about two hundred missing Saiyans."<p>

"You think there's that many Saiyan androids?" _'That would be terrible! But kind of exciting…'_

"About one hundred of them were murders that weren't reported. Some were in forbidden rings, arguments, etc. Then about the rest of them were teenage runaways. Most of them were doing alright for themselves or were with someone else."

"So how many are completely unaccounted for?"

"Fifty." Cerina didn't think it was that bad considering how many Saiyans that were on earth. But just because they did a good job, didn't mean that it was enough.

"And how many humans?"

"Thousands. Out of those that fit Gero's profile?" She threw her hands up in the air. "A couple hundred."

"So I guess we're gonna have to wait and see." Kakarot was confident though.

"How are your Super Saiyan classes going?"

"Good. Our main Task Force posse is all set. I got a couple of elites that transformed. Cassava transformed. Arti is working with some civilians. It's going well."

"And your dad's?" she snickered. She couldn't imagine him taking care of all those kids.

"The kids are getting strong because he's a good teacher," he said, "but they don't appear to be any more capable than regular Saiyan children. It's easier to tap into their potential, but they're not quite as driven as pure bloods. It seems to even out honestly."

"That's interesting." Cerina figured that might be the case. She didn't mind half-breeds, but she didn't think they were stronger than those who were full-blooded.

Ninjin was climbing over furniture restlessly. He could never sit still, but he had stopped breaking things. His grandmother taught him that much. But he was so strong. No one was going to touch his power whether they were full or half breed.

There was a knocking at the door and Cerina rose up in excitement. "That's our sitter. Let's go meet my mother's boyfriend!"

Kakarot smiled, but he was anticipating the worst.

The two hurried to the palace. Cellena didn't get into the gossip columns, but every time she confronted her mother or teased her about her boyfriend, she just denied it, so she read a couple about her supposed boyfriends. Now she was finally coming clean and she was thrilled. She thought it was only right that her mother got back into dating. "This is so exciting!"

"Very." Kakarot started to chuckle. He just knew Fenn must have been a sweaty mess.

They went to a private dining room where Queen Cellena was waiting. Cellena saw a man sitting next to her mother from a distance, but she couldn't make out his face. "Good morning, Mother!" She outstretched her hands for a hug.

She stood up and was uncharacteristically nervous. "Morning." She quickly hugged her daughter.

Cerina saw that it was Fenn sitting next to her mother and he stood with her, smiling. But it still didn't register. "Hi, Fenn. You should stick around. We're gonna find out who my mother's mystery man is."

Kakarot turned to the side and snickered, but that was only because he was resisting the urge to completely laugh out loud.

Cellena still didn't know how to say it, so she looked to Fenn. "About that…" He scratched his head and laughed nervously and hoped she would just figure it out on her own.

Cerina waited, and waited, and then she heard Kakarot beginning to laugh out loud. "No. No. No!" She got louder and angrier as it sat in her brain. "No!" She shook her arms as she tried to make the crawling feeling on her skin go away. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Cerina," her mother pleaded. "Don't make a scene."

"No!" she yelled. "I don't know how not to make a scene! You're dating my best friend. He's twenty-five years younger than you! He was in love with me. I was in love with him!"

Kakarot's head snapped to her. "You were what—?"

"Is that why you never wanted me?" she asked Fenn near hysterical. "You were always thinking of her? You entered my tournament!" She had to shake her arms again. She was so grossed out. He nearly beat Kakarot. If they were together intimately, he would have been thinking about her mother!

"You wanted me to enter. You begged me to—"

"How could I have known that you wanted to really jump my mother's bones!" She slapped her hands on her face. "This is too much! It's too weird." She screamed and looked to Kakarot. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

He shrugged. "I knew."

"You knew?" She pushed him hard in the chest. "You knew! Thanks for not telling me that my mother is a cougar!" She walked away. She couldn't be around them. She was so disgusted.

Cellena suddenly felt very foolish about everything she had been involved in. She was too old for Fenn. What was she thinking? "I'll go talk to her."

Fenn saw that look in Cellena's eyes and he couldn't let Cerina ruin everything he had worked so hard for. "No, I'll go." He hurried after her, but it wasn't easy. She was blazing through the palace. She was nearly to an exit when he grabbed her arm. "Cerina!"

She pulled away and grunted. "Fenn, this is so sick and twisted!" She hopped on her toes and shook herself again. She wanted to puke, but she didn't feel anything coming up. "How do I know you're not rebounding to my mother because of how I got with Kakarot? You cannot break her heart." _'Fenn is young. He's gonna want different things than her and then he'll leave and then she'll be upset. My father hurt her. I can't let happen again!' _"I forbid you two from be together!"

He threw his hands up in the air in disbelief. "Cerina, I can't believe you're being so selfish!"

"Selfish?" she screamed.

"Yes. Selfish!" He was so enraged that his whole head felt hot. He was pointing at her and yelling to the top of his lungs. "I've done everything for you. I've done everything you've ever asked! Now I just want my happiness. She makes me happy. I'm sorry if you had a crush on me."

She gaffed, because he sounded like he was mocking her feelings.

"I had one on you too, but she's the only one that I have ever loved in a romantic way! I put everything on the line for you every time, but now I want something for myself. Okay? I need this, Cerina!" He was practically begging her. It was so important to Cellena that her daughter supported her. If Cerina ruined his chance at happiness, he didn't think he could forgive her. "If you can't get over yourself and accept your mother and me, I swear we will never be friends again."

Her mouth dropped. "Fenn!"

He couldn't stand to be around her anymore and hurried back to his meal before Cellena ran away.

* * *

><p>"Is it really that strange?" Cellena asked Kakarot.<p>

Kakarot couldn't believe the great and mighty queen was so insecure. She was in the same situation before, only in reverse. "Men do it all the time. King Vegeta was way older than you!" He smiled. "And you're kind of smoke'n hot. I can't blame my friend. Besides you set him off into heat. I know what it's like to fight against Cerina. It's futile, so I figure it's the same for him."

Cellena already felt lighter about the situation. "Thank you."

Fenn came in looking pissed and sat down. "We can continue our breakfast without her."

Cellena thought about staying, but she felt awful about her daughter being gone. "I should go after her."

"No." He placed his hand on Cellena's to stop her from leaving. "She's being a brat. Let's just finish eating with Kakarot."

She felt awful, but she nodded. "Okay. We'll eat…"

"I think you two look good together," Kakarot said. "So what are your long term plans?"

"Long term?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. Are you two just screwing around?" Kakarot was excited to hear the details. He and Fenn had only been talking about them for what seemed to be forever. "I assumed Fenn would want an heir for himself. Have you two talked about it?"

"Another child…?" She looked to Fenn. She hadn't really thought about it. Why would she? One was exiled and the two that stuck around couldn't get along.

"It's not necessary," he assured.

"But it is what you want." She could see it in his eyes. Of course he wanted a child. What man didn't want an heir? _'I'm being so foolish…'_ "You want a family. You want your own family."

"I want you. I want whatever's gonna keep us together." In the midst of Fenn comforting Cellena, he made sure to quickly glare at Kakarot.

'_Geez. I didn't mean to screw this up for Fenn. He's gonna go Super Saiyan nuclear and blast me into the sun if I don't fix this!'_ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make things this awkward for you two. Forget I mentioned it. Just have fun and see where it takes you."

Kakarot had a nice meal with Cellena and Fenn, but he had to do his part in making sure that the two of them stayed together. He thought they were fascinating, and if they stayed together, it was a less likely chance that Cellena would let her son rise to power. Fenn could influence her to make the right decision: him.

He tracked Cerina down. She worked off her aggravation in her gravity chamber she had connected to her home. He teleported in on her and he was just in time for a Super Saiyan kick to the face. "I can't believe you knew!"

Kakarot stumbled back and grabbed his throbbing nose. "Woman!"

"How long has this been going on?"

She threw a punch, but Kakarot turned into a Super Saiyan and caught her fist. "I've known about Fenn's feelings since after the tournament. I figured it out and confronted him. He confessed and asked me to keep it private. I have encouraged him to seek after your mother."

She couldn't believe that he had anything to do with it! She pulled away from him. She wanted to hit him again, but she didn't want to be too strange. "Did they have an affair?"

"No!" _'I'm not gonna tell her that I encouraged that!' _ "Your mother was faithful until the very end of your father's life and she was resistant toward Fenn. He fought for her. After everything they've been through, it's only fair to let them be together."

She just didn't know what she should do. She felt so uncomfortable, but she wanted her mother to be happy. "Kakarot, I'm glad that I'm with you. I really am. It's just weird!"

When she really analyzed her feelings, she realized that she was being selfish. "I cared about Fenn and I used to wonder what was wrong with me. He didn't want me. He wanted her. How am I not supposed to have issues with that? I guess I always felt less than adequate. I was in my mother's shadow and now…I don't know."

She didn't want Fenn, but she had some wounds that were opening up again. She didn't want Kakarot to get the wrong idea, especially after what happened with Broly. She really only wanted to be with him, but it was difficult to explain her feelings.

Kakarot wasn't an idiot though. He knew that Cerina was insecure, and he didn't do her any favors when she was little. He resisted her every step of the way. "That's kid stuff." He grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "You're mated to me and we have a son who is probably going to be the youngest Super Saiyan ever. Fenn is only your friend and your mother needs to take care of herself. If you care about her, let her do what she needs to."

She sighed heavily and nodded. "You're right. I should go apologize to them."

* * *

><p>Cellena landed to the capsule house her son was staying in. It was in a small village that had enough resources he would need and the isolation he so desired. She only saw him when she decided to visit. He was a man possessed, and she understood and respected that. She knocked on his door to his new gravity chamber for a while before he would come. It was a new design and he didn't let anyone inside—not even her. When he opened the door, he was dripping with sweat, masked in his must, bloodied, bruised, and had bags under his eyes. "Son."<p>

"What do you want, Mother?" Any time he spent on something that wasn't training and plotting, he was bored.

"When was the last time you slept or bathed?"

"I repeat, what do you want?"

She tried not to get angry at him, because he was about to get pretty pissed at her anyway. "This is bound to come out sooner or later, so I thought I should tell you that I've been seeing someone."

For some reason, Vegeta wasn't angry. He was just humored and laughed. "You let my sister destroy the only woman I've ever wanted to mate with, and then you come bother me while I'm training to tell me that you've got a playmate?"

"It's Fenn."

Vegeta's nostrils flared, but he contained the instant rage and dulled it down into his restless boredom. "Why should I care that you're sexing up a child?"

"I really like him!" She wanted her son to be okay with it, but she wasn't going to hold her breath. "It could get serious."

Vegeta laughed at her stupidity. "You do realize that he's using you. He failed in getting Cerina—"

"He's always wanted me."

"That's why he entered her tournament," he said sarcastically. He was really doing his best not to care, but that punk was using his mother and she was too sex starved to see the truth!

She cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. "Speaking of tournaments, when are we starting yours?"

"I have no interest in women or heirs, Mother. I only care about becoming the strongest being in the universe."

"And what if you die in the process? You need an heir. Kings need heirs."

"I had an heir." Vegeta tried not to think about the life that he lost, but that pain helped drive him farther and deeper into his training and he needed that focus in order to have his revenge! "His name was Trunks, and he wasn't born on earth because his grandmother was paranoid. You created a law to keep humans and Saiyans from being together because you didn't want my son to come into existence. How am I supposed to take that, Mother?"

She wished he never knew, and now they both had to live with the pain of her actions. "I feared what would happen if you and Bulma joined together. That's true, but you know I had good reason to be concerned. Look at how unstable she became in order to obtain her ambitions!"

"I don't care." There was never going to be a final straw. He just wanted what he wanted, and he was a spoiled brat that couldn't take being told that he couldn't get what he desired. "Go home to your child."

There wasn't anything else for Cellena to say. She didn't have the heart for anything else. She started to walk away, but she needed him to know that she still cared. He didn't have to shut himself out of the world. "I sense how strong you are. I'm proud."

Vegeta was hit with a pang of pride, but he slammed the door before it was too late. He couldn't let his emotional ties to his mother destroy everything he had been working toward. His entire future was on the line.

* * *

><p>It was late into the night, so Fenn snuck to the wing of the royal family. Nowadays, it was really just Cellena living there. It made it easier to sneak around. But before he could make it to Cellena's room, Cerina was standing in front of the door. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I know you're about to sneak off into my mother's room," she said. She was still grossed out, but she swallowed her feelings. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay with whatever happens. I love you both."

Fenn was overwhelmed and hugged her. "Thank you, Cerina." He was confident that he and Cellena would work out now. If Cellena was truly on their side, she would help them see it through until the end.

"You're welcome." She wrapped her arms around him. Besides Kakarot and Ninjin, she really loved her mother and Fenn more than anyone else. She wanted them to be happy. She needed it.

Cellena poked her head out of the door. "Have you two made up?"

"We're good?" Cellena asked him.

'_This can't be easy for her. I'm fortunate that she's my friend.'_ Fenn smiled. "Yeah. We're good."

"Good." Cellena wrapped her arms around his waist and began pulling him into her bedroom. "Fenn and I have some business to attend to."

She stuck out her tongue and moaned. _ 'This is so gross!' _"Have a good time…" She shook herself a final time and left so she could let them be.

Cellena squealed and jumped on top of him with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her children knew. Bardock knew. She was sure Colleen also knew. It was time for them to come out publicly. "So you want a child?"

Fenn was surprised she asked, but since she did, he was honest. "I do."

She pecked his lips. "I think I want another child as well."

"Really?" He was so excited that his voice cracked like a boy going through puberty.

She giggled. "Maybe not immediately, but let's at least talk about it." _'Fenn is so different than Vegeta. I wonder what it would be like to raise a child with someone so...unique.' _It would certainly change everything, but she was starting not to mind.

* * *

><p>Vegeta decided to listen to his mother's advice. He took a long shower and he was planning on taking a long rest, but only after he visited his private office and really studied his Wall of Revenge. He stared long and hard at his victims. Not everyone on his wall had to die, but everyone was going to pay in some sort of way. Vegeta had an 8X11 picture of Kakarot in the middle and a dart pinned in the center of his forehead. Most of his family had also made the wall and they'd get theirs soon enough. Fenn was also on the wall, but he was more of an afterthought. Vegeta didn't want to kill him before, but now things were different. Vegeta grabbed one of his darts and tossed it right in one of his eyes.<p>

"Screwing my mother, huh? You think you're gonna be king?" He laughed psychotically. "Looks like you're the first to die, boy."

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** So are the androids gonna attack in giant waves and will there be Saiyan cyborgs as well? And what dastardly plans does Vegeta have for Kakarot's friends and family, especially the young and cunning Fenn? Find out next time on Dragonball Legends!


	52. Chapter 52: Union

**Q:** Haven't Fenn and Cellena seen 17 and 18?

**A:** No. They were wearing masks, remember?

**Q:** Will Cellena do something about Tarble?

**A:** He'll be in the story and you'll learn why Cellena didn't bring him home right away.

**Q:** Why make Bulma the villain?

**A:** Because she was the best person for the job. There was never a question in my mind where I was taking her character. The Saiyans greatest battles were waged with a brilliant race, the Tuffles. They were so brilliant, their race continued on and challenged everyone in GT. Only Bulma could have been up to such a task. I don't think I've "ruined" Bulma's character or Vegeta's for that matter. I've read a lot of BV fics, and Bulma is not a delicate flower and Vegeta is not mushy in love with her. They are both rude, stubborn, and sexy characters filled with a lot of passion. They relate and understand each other. Without Vegeta being swayed to the "good side" by Goku and Bulma, and Bulma encouraging his evil Saiyan urges, I believe in the context of my story, everyone is still in character. Bulma may be down and out now, but that doesn't mean it's over for her and there's still hope for her and Vegeta.

**Q:** Do you dislike canon couples?

**A:** Absolutely not. Just did what I had to do for my story. That's all.

**Q:** Will we ever see what's going on in Hell?

**A:** I'll flash down to hell eventually. Kakarot's gonna eventually have a reason to pay someone a visit.

Chapter 52

I do not own DBZ

Three months later, Bardock had a pretty good handle on his class and his teaching methods. Some were really no different than ordinary Saiyans—especially in this new day and age—but there were some impressive standouts. He had to start separating them so the weaker students wouldn't slow down the progress of the true elites. But his strongest student was a girl who already stood out. After all, she witnessed Princess Cerina kill her father.

"Come on!" Bardock yelled to about five kids that were all beaten and some were even whimpering. Bardock was impressed with her, but he was annoyed that with the rest of the class that were even afraid to take her on. "You kids have to be tougher than this! Can anyone match her strength?"

One boy gulped and gathered the courage to attack her, but she sensed him coming before he even made contact and one good roundhouse to the face was enough to knock him down on the ground and make him start sulking. Like a true Saiyan, she crossed her arms and smirked with pride. "Looks like that's a no."

Bardock shook his head at the boy who failed so miserably, but patted his young pupil on the shoulder. "Good work, Kid. It looks like you're headed off into my master class."

She smiled and bowed in respect. "Thank you, Master Bardock."

Bardock took a good look at all the kids. Some of the parents were looking scared for their children's lives, but they had learned not to confront or bother Bardock. It's not like they could have pulled them out. Cellena made training mandatory. It was as important as math or science would be to a human student. But he was going to give them and himself a break. "That's a wrap. I've got things to do. You're dismissed early."

A little girl that was sitting up against a wall ran up with a picture in her hand waving it. "Wait, Mr. Bardock!"

He turned around and looked at the little kid. She wasn't a bad fighter, but she was soft like a normal human. Her mother was trailing behind her with a smile on her face, so he prepared himself to be annoyed. "What is it, Kid?"

She reached up on her tip toes so she could reach him. "I wanted to give you this!"

Bardock snatched the paper out of her hand and stared at it for a while. He had grandchildren. He had received pictures of spikey hard stick figures before, and he asked the same thing he always did. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"I dunno." She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her feet. "You can put it on your refrigerator or something…"

"I made you something too!" Another student erupted and ran across the room waving a picture.

"I did too, Mr. Bardock!" Another one yelled, and then another. Children started whipping out papers and crayons out of their backpacks so they could draw pictures right on the spot.

When Bardock was surrounded by excited children, he was puzzled and turned to Summer. She was no help. All she did was laugh at how bewildered he looked. "What do you kids expect me to do with all this?"

"We can post it on the walls here," Summer said to the children. "Bardock is very thankful that you all appreciate his teachings!"

The little girl that started everything tugged on his leg to get his attention. "Mr. Bardock, can I go to your wedding?"

"No!" he blushed. "It's a private thing. Very private!" He still felt sick every time someone mentioned it. "How do you kids even know?"

"Queen Cellena is going with her new boyfriend," Summer told him. "If the news can slip in they'll be there."

"Wait!" Bardock desperately grabbed her arm. "Summer, it's weird enough doing this marriage thing in front of family. I need you to take care of this for me. Make sure Cellena doesn't turn this into a circus."

Summer slowly began to smile as she was overcome with pride. "You never told me that you needed me before."

He crossed his arms and looked away embarrassed. "Slip of the tongue. Just take care of it."

Summer didn't plan on taking the task lightly. She would cherish those words and perform well. "I will!"

"Princess Cerina!" The bombarding of Bardock came to an end when the doors opened and Princess Cerina came through the door with Ninjin in her arms. All of the children respectfully bowed. Some loved her, but some were afraid. A handful were still working through their issues. All of the Task Force members had masks on, so they didn't know who she killed, but they figured she had to have been involved.

"Hi." She waved and smiled at the children before approaching Bardock. "We were in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by and see how everything was going."

"They're going fine." Bardock didn't really want to talk about his students. He had been so busy with training that he didn't have time for Ninjin. He reached out to just poke him in the stomach, but the boy quickly dodged and jumped onto his grandpa by latching onto his neck. "I sense my grandson is incredibly powerful."

"He's a handful," she said.

"I could take him home with me. Colly would like that if you need a break."

She really didn't need a break, but she could see that Bardock wanted to be with his grandson. "Sure." Cerina noticed the Saiyan girl that sometimes haunted her thoughts. She didn't just want to visit Bardock. She wanted to see the girl. "I just need a moment."

It didn't take Bardock long to figure out what Cerina was about to do, but he wasn't sure if he should stop her. _'Hopefully she doesn't cause any nervous break downs!'_

She walked over to the girl who was putting on her backpack, and knelt down beside her and smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, my princess."

She looked on the girl's backpack and smiled at her name. "Cora. That's a very pretty name."

She shrugged. "If you think so, Princess."

Cerina felt so uncomfortable. _'What was I thinking? How can I make amends with this girl?'_ "If you're angry with the Task Force, that's alright. My father was murdered too. I know what the rage is like. I know what it feels like to be sad. I was angry at him when he died, but I still missed him."

She turned her head to hide her oncoming tears. "He hurt my mom. I'm glad he's gone."

"But…?"

She wiped her eyes. Cora wanted to be tough! She didn't want to be so emotional, because she didn't understand her emotions at all. "He was my father…I just wanted him to be proud of me, and now he never will be because he was killed!"

Cerina thought back to that terrible day. She only did what she thought was best. _ 'How could I have screwed up like this?'_ "Don't cry."

"Cerina," Summer came up from behind and placed her hand on the Princess's shoulder. "I'll take it from here."

The girl was accustomed to Summer and in her moment of humanity, she reached out to Summer and let her hold her. "We've had some breakthroughs with this one here. She's nothing to worry about."

Cerina hated that she couldn't fix the problem herself, but she was the one that traumatized the girl. "Alright." She tried not to feel too defeated and walked back over to Bardock. "Thanks for taking Ninjin. He can sleep over and I can pick him up at the wedding."

"Colly will appreciate that."

Cerina grinned very hard, and Bardock picked up her thoughts and began to blush. Cerina didn't need to read Bardock's mind to know that he wanted to spend time with Ninjin. She just didn't blurt out his agenda because she didn't want to embarrass him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Kakarot was panting heavily as he stared down his opponent in one of the palace's gravity chambers. He was only in his first Super Saiyan form to give Fenn a better chance. At that level, he was fierce competitor, especially since he knew so many techniques. "You're a good sparring partner, Fenn."<p>

Fenn went ahead and powered down. It was a subtle way in admitting defeat. "Yeah, but I'm still weaker than you."

"Much weaker." Kakarot powered down and hit his friend in the back while he chuckled. "I know that sucks for you, but proper order is restored!"

"Whatever…" he mumbled and walked out of the gravity chamber, but then he was bombarded with dozens of camera flashes and so many questions that he couldn't understand what was being said at first.

Kakarot grunted. He was really annoyed with reporters. At first he didn't mind too much when he got with Cerina, but they were obsessed with Ninjin and were always around trying to catch a peek or they were bothering them about doing a family portrait and a bunch of other crap. "What's with all the reporters?"

"Fenn," one got right in his face with a microphone, "is it true that you're dating the queen?"

"Uh…" His face turned completely red. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because Queen Cellena announced it."

"She what?!"

Within five minutes, Fenn tracked down Cellena. She had put an art gallery in the palace. It was something Vegeta thought was too human, but with him gone, she decided to do what she wanted to do. She was staring at one of her favorite pieces when Fenn barged in like a lunatic. "Why did you announce this without me?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed a little bit at him. "First of all, coming out is what you wanted. Second, I think you're confusing your position. You are my boyfriend, but I am still the queen. I don't need to ask for your permission. Besides, I didn't want to show up at Bardock's wedding tomorrow and steal all of Colleen's thunder."

He slightly glared at her. "I think you kind of would like that."

She smirked, because he knew her so well. "Only a little bit, but she has very few victories in life, so I want her to feel as special as possible. Summer told me that Bardock was concerned, so I had to do something, and it had to be today."

Fenn was happy that he could really be himself now, but he was a little bit bothered. It was bad when the reporters followed him around when he was pretending to date Cerina. "I'll never be able to show myself in public anymore."

"Get over it."

He nodded. _'Yeah, she certainly wouldn't show me any sympathy.'_ "I need to get back to training."

"How about you let me assist you with that?" said Prince Vegeta as he burst through the doors of the gallery with a trail of reporters following right behind.

"Vegeta?" she cocked her brow. He hated being friendly with the human press. "I'm glad to see you about."

"Well, since its official that you two are dating, I thought it would only be proper to spar with Fenn."

Cellena was certainly suspicious with her son's cheery disposition. It wasn't like him at all._ 'He's plotting something.'_ "How do you figure?"

"Forgive me, but I'm a bit disturbed by this union. I think I have the right to work out my aggression." He lightly glared at the young Fenn, but he was still deviously smirking.

Cellena looked to the camera. They were filming everything. Even if she destroyed all of the cameras, it would get out if Fenn rejected a formal challenge and then he would look like a coward. She couldn't have that, but she knew her son. He had a plan to win. "Fenn, you don't have to agree."

Fenn was very offended. "I'm strong enough to take him!"

"I like your confidence, Boy." Vegeta laughed. "It's verging on hysterical and clinically insane, but it's charming." _ 'He has no idea how powerful I've become. I'll humiliate this boy, and then his friend is next.' _"Let's go fight."

* * *

><p>"What are we gonna do?" Arti asked while huddled together with Bell and three other Super Saiyan warriors. They were beaten up pretty good, and their oppressor was standing bored in a corner. He hadn't even broken a sweat!<p>

"Let's attack two at a time. You boys go first and when he knocks you four out, I'll go in for the strike. I'm sure he'll hesitate a little bit with me and that'll give me the edge."

"Sure thing," Arti said. "You're so hot when you're smart!"

She smiled. "Well, that must be all of the time then."

"Of course."

"I'm not going to wait all day," Kakarot said. He had gotten in some good training, but most of his time was taken up by training other warriors to become Super Saiyans. Well, he was going to get something out of it! "Attack!"

Arti and another solider led the first wave. Kakarot was on his toes. Arti's friend wasn't that fast, but Arti certainly was. But after a few dodges, Kakarot made his move and swiftly kicked the boy in his gut and then turned around and punched Arti in the face. Kakarot was about retort some banter, but then the other two Saiyan males attacked. Neither of them were on Arti's level, but he dodged them a while to make them feel better about themselves before going so fast that he was able to maneuver his body away from their punches until the boys punched each other in the face.

"Very good, Kakarot!" Bell immediately went in for a punch to Kakarot's face, but he could sense her coming as well and decked her right in the nose and she hit the ground. "Come on, weaklings! Give me a better fight than this!"

Luckily for Bell and the others, another Saiyan ran into their training room excited to stop the fight. "Prince Kakarot, Fenn and Vegeta fighting in the Arena right now."

'_Fenn is going to beat the crap out of Vegeta, huh? That should be hilarious!'_ "This I've gotta see."

* * *

><p>Fenn knew that sooner or later, there would be a showdown between him and Vegeta, and he truly was not concerned about it. He started stretching, but Vegeta just stared and observed for a little while. It was unnerving for Fenn, but he kept stretching. <em> 'Does he really think he can beat me? He must if he brought all of the media here. Won't he be disappointed!'<em>

Vegeta started laughing quietly from anxiousness. _'The poor fool doesn't even realize that this fight will be his downfall.'_ "I'm ready when you are, Boy."

Cellena was standing on the sidelines anxiously. She didn't want Fenn to be humiliated, but Vegeta was her son and she wanted him to be the strongest. If it was only a friendly match, it wouldn't matter so much, but she knew that her son was going for blood. _'Besides, it's too late to turn back now…'_

"Now let us begin!" Vegeta yelled.

Fenn obeyed the Prince's orders and charged Vegeta with his arm out, intending on shoving his elbow into his face, but Vegeta was fast enough to raise his arm and block the attack. From then, it became a standoff between the two of them to see which one of them was the strongest. Fenn was certain he would be able to overcome, but then he was starting to have so much trouble holding his ground. _'No way!'_

Vegeta smirked. "What's the matter, Boy? Not winning as easily as you thought?"

"I like a challenge!" Fenn pulled his arm back and lifted his leg up to knee Vegeta in the chest, but Vegeta caught that move as well. Fenn was still a bit surprised, but he kept going and throwing move after move, but Vegeta was able to keep up with him effortlessly. _'What is going on?'_

Kakarot dropped from the sky with Arti and Bell to the front of the Arena. There was already a humongus crowd watching, and it kept growing. Not only that, but the media was there and people were recording everything on their cell phones. Everyone on the planet was probably going to see that fight. "Does Vegeta really want to suffer another public humiliation?"

Bell looked out into the crowd and saw someone familiar and gasped to herself._ 'What is she doing here?'_ "Arti, that's Suna!"

He followed her pointed finger and saw the scrappy looking girl. "Yeah, that's her. I wonder what she's doing here."

"Everyone is here," Kakarot said. "What's the big deal?"

"I fired her," Bell said. "She's really smart, but she was controversial. I didn't know if I could trust her. Honestly, I really didn't trust her. Her dad was really shady too. Her dad was kicked out of the army for not following orders from the king and they've been outcasts. Public scenes like this isn't their thing."

"Maybe she's been helping Vegeta," Kakarot said. "We got rid of his evil genius. He probably got another one."

'_I just don't understand,'_ Fenn thought to himself. _'I've studied all of Vegeta's moves. I know his fighting techniques. He's not fighting like himself. He's not fighting like anybody. He's completely solid. I'm gonna have to just up my speed and strength if I want to beat him.'_

Vegeta was quite pleased with Fenn's growing frustration. _'The new gravity chamber works excellently. With my shadow self continuously learning and perfecting my moves, I have to continuously evolve my techniques in order to survive. Fenn can't pinpoint what I'm about to do next. I'm too unpredictable.' _"Having trouble, are we?" Vegeta threw a punch and it landed directly in Fenn's face. His feet skidded along the tiles of the ring for a couple of feet, but he was able to stop himself.

Fenn wiped the blood away from his mouth. "You are impressive, my prince. I'm sorry that I did underestimate you. Your techniques are flawless."

"Flattery won't save your life."

"And arrogance won't prevent your defeat!" Fenn clenched his fists and outstretched his hands as he began to power up. Then, he turned into a Super Saiyan effortlessly. He was disappointed that his strength wasn't as great as Kakarot's, but he figured he had enough of a handle of Super Saiyan to defeat Prince Vegeta.

"So it's already that time, huh?" Vegeta transformed as well, and the crowd began to cheer wildly. "These people want a good show, Boy. It's too bad you're ill-equipped to give it to them."

"Really?" Fenn asked. "Because I was about to say the exact same thing about you, Vegeta." Fenn came at Vegeta hard and fast and the first couple of blows, he got in easily. Fenn was feeling good about himself when he knocked Vegeta off of his feet, but then he began to laugh. _'He's completely unaffected? How is that possible?'_

"This isn't good," Kakarot said to himself.

"Don't worry about Fenn," Bell said. "He can't be beaten!"

"Oh, he must certainly can, and I think we're about to see that."

Vegeta just threw his head back and really started to laugh. The audience grew completely quiet. They just saw him take a beating from Fenn and they wondered if Vegeta was snapping. "If that's the best you've got, then I might as well end this now."

"And how do you intend on doing that?"

Vegeta took his time getting to his feet and dusted himself off. "You've always been a prodigy, haven't you, Boy? But even prodigies will reach their peak. But someone like me will always rise to the top."

"Oh yeah?" Fenn asked. "And how do you plan on defeating me, Vegeta?"

He smirked and planted his feet into the ground. "By taking things up a notch."

"Kakarot!" Kara fell from the sky and landed in front of her brother. "Oh no! I'm too late."

"Too late for what?" her brother asked.

"To stop this fight." Kara held her hand against her chest and breathed in deeply. "Prince Vegeta is making his move, and beating Fenn is just the beginning."

"Just the beginning?!" Kakarot sort of laughed. He just couldn't believe that Vegeta could beat Fenn, even if he felt his power level beginning to rise. "What's it the beginning of?"

'_I can't see his future directly, but I can feel his intentions and his power.'_ "He plans on taking everything we took from him back, Kakarot, and then he's coming after you!"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "Let him come. He's no threat to me…" Then, Kakarot suddenly felt the first of energy coming from Vegeta. It was too much power for a normal Super Saiyan to be generating. _ 'No way! He's ascended?'_

"Ahhhh!" Vegeta began yelling as he pushed his power to the limit. The only physical difference was that his hair became even spikier, but everyone could sense his new level of strength and once again, he was the admired and respected prince. "I believe you call this form Super Saiyan 2."

Fenn was shocked, but he wouldn't allow himself to be intimidated. _'I've trained with Kakarot while he was in this form. I just have to fight smart if I want to defeat him.'_ "So you're a little bit more powerful. That doesn't mean you're going to win."

Fenn reached out to throw a punch, but when his fist landed at what he thought was Vegeta, he passed right through the image. Then, he heard his voice from behind. "Actually, Boy, that's exactly what it means."

Fenn turned around just in time to be punched in the face. He only saw it happen once, but he felt three blows. After those hits, he was already suffering a great deal of damage on top of a bloody nose. He jumped back so he would have time to think, but Vegeta was ruthless and jumped behind him elbowed the younger Saiyan in the back. Fenn briefly hollered in pain, but he wouldn't let that be the end and got up and continued to try and fight.

Cellena was amazed with her son's power, but she did have a bit of fear for Fenn. _'If he's angry enough, would he kill Fenn? Would it be wrong of me to stop this match before that happens? Would Fenn forgive me for interfering? I don't know what I'm supposed to do…'_

"Come on, Fenn!" Kakarot yelled. "I know you've got better tricks!"

'_He's right.'_ Fenn took a deep breath and concentrated. As long as he used his precognitive technique, he could still be ahead of the game.

"That's right!" Vegeta said. "Stay right there!" He threw a punch, but Fenn was able to block it. Then the same thing happened again and again. _'I know I'm too fast for him to block.'_ He smirked. "You're using your little technique, huh?" Vegeta began go laugh. "I know you can't keep this up forever."

'_No, I can't.' _The technique required a bit of energy and focus, and Fenn didn't really have the strength to really fight Vegeta off for the few openings that he had. He got in another good hit or two, but he spent most of his time blocking, and Vegeta was so powerful that blocking his punches still hurt an incredibly great deal. After performing his technique a few times, his body began to shake and blood trickled out from his nose.

"He's losing it," Kara said. "He doesn't have enough energy for that attack anymore."

Vegeta noticed that Fenn staggered back and smirked. "Well, it looks like it's time for your end, Boy!" Vegeta gave Fenn an uppercut that sent him a hundred feet up into the air before he jumped up above Fenn and crashed him back into the ring. Fenn was hurt and barely conscious, so Vegeta took that opportunity to hit Fenn while he was done and began pounding in his face over and over again until his face was a bloody mess.

"No!" Kara could hardly stand to watch. Kakarot had to hold her back. "Stop it! It's over. He can't fight back!"

Kakarot wanted to do something as well, but he didn't want to make his friend look weaker than he already did. _ 'This is going to really get to Fenn. He's only lost to me, and I nearly died. This is his greatest defeat.'_

Queen Cellena was beginning to lose her composure. She was holding onto her chest as she watched her son mercilessly beat her lover. If she interfered, they would look like a joke. But she couldn't take anymore.

"Stop!" Soko rushed into the ring and grabbed Prince Vegeta's bloodied hand. "He's done. He can't defend himself. To go on would be shameful and a waste of your time."

Vegeta growled at the girl, but he agreed because he didn't plan on killing Fenn that day. No, he was much too popular and had too much status to kill off in such a way. But he was damaged. "Fine." Then he looked out to the press that was taping the entire thing. "I'm baffled as to how my mother could have chosen such a weakling to take my place as the head of the Saiyan Army, but I suppose everyone pales in comparison to me."

Vegeta's next arrogant move was to point to Kakarot and give him a thumbs down in a very threatening manner. Kakarot wouldn't stand for it and began stepping toward the ring, but Kara grabbed her brother's hand to stop him. The two stared at each other for a while. Both believed they could defeat the other. Only time would tell. Vegeta had other things to do. "Sweet dreams, Fenn."

After Vegeta left the stadium, Cellena stepped onto the stage with the medical crew. She wanted touch him, but she wouldn't allow herself to look weak and she didn't want to look like a human mother kissing a child's boo boo when she was his girlfriend. She watched as they loaded Fenn on a gurney and quietly walked with him to an ambulance. The press tried to get a few comments, but one stern glare was enough to make them all back down away in fear. It was all quiet until she left, and then it exploded into dozens of conversations about how powerful Prince Vegeta had become.

"I told you he was making his move," Kara said.

"By defeating everyone he doesn't like one by one?"

"No. It's something worse. He's playing politics. In the minds of the Saiyan people, the king has to be the strongest. Fenn can't take Queen Cellena as his bride. They'll see him as unworthy of her."

"And then I'll be next?" Kakarot mocked.

"No," she said. "You'll be last." _'We can't underestimate Vegeta. He's going for blood and he won't stop until he's defeated us all.'_

* * *

><p>"Did you feel that energy?" Raditz asked his father as they were working together putting up tents for the wedding. Bardock could have hired some people, but he didn't want a lot of people involved. Besides, he and his boys were used to hard work.<p>

"Yeah." Bardock could feel everything shifting, though he couldn't directly see Vegeta's future. "Prince Vegeta has ascended, which means Kakarot will have to work that much harder to become a Super Saiyan 3. He can't afford to let Prince Vegeta close the gap between them."

"Bardock!" Colleen came running out of the house in a complete panic.

He sighed heavily. She had been acting insane for months. "What's up, Colly?"

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "The caterer got sick and called off for tomorrow!"

His eyes widened. "We can't not eat. That's madness!" He saw that she was near tears and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We'll get another caterer. Don't go insane about this like you did everything else. I'll handle this right away." He let go of his woman and teleported.

* * *

><p>"I need that order up now!" Chi-Chi yelled to her workers. She was high strung and she liked to get all of her aggression out at work. It kept her from getting into argument with Shouta and it led to a much happier life.<p>

She turned around to grab a plate of food, but bumped into the hard chest of a man. She quickly looked up and gasped, thinking for two seconds that it was the love of her life. But then she saw a scar. "Bardock. What brings you here?"

"I need you to cater at my wedding tomorrow."

She was surprised, flattered even. She wanted to do him a favor, but she didn't think that would be a great idea. "Please follow me."

Bardock started smelling so many delicious things as he followed Chi-Chi through her kitchen. He wanted to eat everything that he laid eyes on, and when he saw a dumpling, he snatched one and popped it in his mouth and hoped Chi-Chi didn't notice. "I'm trying to avoid Kakarot."

Bardock came into Chi-Chi's office and took a seat on her desk. She grunted, but he shrugged his shoulders to show that he really didn't care about her silly feelings. "Screw avoiding Kakarot. I know everyone is telling you that it's a bad idea to get Kakarot involved in Gohan's life, but he deserves to know. Besides, who would protect him better?"

"Queen Cellena knows," she said. "She doesn't want to put a damper on Cerina's relationship with Kakarot. It'll be an awful mess."

"Maybe it was the wrong time before, but that doesn't mean that there won't be a good time at all. So what if our family is a little unorthodox? We're Saiyans. We're always a bit unorthodox anyway."

'_I don't want Queen Cellena as an enemy. I don't want any of the royals to be my enemy. Is it really safe for Gohan to be a part of their environment?'_

Bardock cocked his brow after hearing Chi-Chi's thoughts. "Who would look after him better than his own father?"

"I saw what Vegeta just did to Fenn!" she snapped.

Bardock rolled his eyes. He couldn't certainly understand why Vegeta did what he did, and he couldn't really blame him either. "That was Fenn."

"I know about mind games and manipulation, Bardock. Fenn is a part of Kakarot's crew, and that's why Fenn had to suffer! It's not just because of Queen Cellena. What's gonna happen to you and everyone else that Kakarot loves? Will we all suffer because he humiliated Prince Vegeta?"

Bardock hesitated for a moment. He knew better than anyone how obsessive Vegeta could be. All Goku did was win a very difficult battle to set Vegeta off. What would his mind be like after Kakarot flew him around the world for everyone to see. "Gohan will be fine. Do you really think Vegeta is going to hurt your son? That's dishonorable."

"Dishonorable?" she laughed before she started yelling. "You Saiyans go around the universe killing anyone that opposes you. Entire worlds are destroyed! Do I think Vegeta would kill children? I'm certain that he has! I'm certain that you have!"

The more she talked about it, the more worried she became. Before, she thought Kakarot was so much fun. She loved fighting and all the trouble she got into was thrilling, but she wanted better for her son. She didn't want him to make her worry the way she would have made her father worry if he wasn't so naïve. "If Gohan gets brought into the middle of this royal drama, his life could be in danger. I'm not worried about Cerina being embarrassed or Kakarot being shamed. I just want to do what's best for my son."

It was hard to argue with her points, but he was hoping his grandson could come into their lives. "What about Kakarot? What about what he deserves?"

"I love Kakarot so much! I never thought I would love anyone more than him until I had Gohan." Chi-Chi felt bolder talking to Bardock and she kept going and going. She wasn't going to bother trying to step around his feelings so she wouldn't get blasted or try to please Bardock. "If I think the greatest threat to Gohan is Kakarot, then he'll never know him. Never! This whole entire world can go up in smoke, but I will make sure Gohan is safe."

'_She's acting like her old self! I didn't think I'd ever miss Nori, but it's hard to deal with regular Psycho Mom!'_ He sighed heavily. "I can't say that I don't understand or respect your decision, Chi-Chi. I also can't promise you that Gohan won't face danger. Kakarot has a magnet for trouble."

Bardock thought back to the other world that he saw. He disregarded Kakarot when he was born and as he died, he regretted never taking the time to hold him. Then he saw his son's entire life, and he wasn't a part of any of it. Goku only thought of his Grandpa Gohan. He never even knew his father's name. "All I can tell you is that I know what it's like not to know your son and wanting to. You'd do anything to get that time back, even remake the world for him."

Chi-Chi crossed her arms. She respected that Bardock was actually opening up to her, but nobody was more important than Gohan. "I realize that you're in a tight spot, and I owe you for keeping my secret, but I can't endanger my son or my husband. The answer is gonna be no, but I can find someone else for you. I'm sure they'll practically charge you nothing for a chance to feed the queen."

'_What am I gonna do? Should I just confess to Kakarot about Gohan, or does Chi-Chi have a point? Vegeta may be going for blood. It's not safe for him until Kakarot is king.'_ "Fine, but don't think you're gonna hog my grandson forever."

"This isn't about hogging him—"

"Maybe not entirely, Chi-Chi, but I do know you. Psycho Mom suits you." Bardock gave her a little nod before teleporting away.

"I don't want to hog Gohan…" she mumbled. "I just know what's best."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Vegeta was able to do this." Cerina came to the recovery room as soon as she heard. She was busy working when the fight broke out. Kakarot came and told her and she couldn't even believe him until she saw Fenn in the tank. Then it was playing over and over again on the news. She felt awful for him. She knew how humiliated he would be.<p>

"Do you think he's stronger than you now?" Kakarot asked.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling that I'll have to challenge him sooner or later. You really messed him up, Kakarot."

"Good." He crossed his arms and smirked. "I meant to."

She socked him in the arm and pouted. "He's still my brother, Kakarot. It's not as easy as you make it sound."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. _ 'I'm gonna need her to get over this family attachment to Vegeta. It doesn't matter if he's her brother. He's clearly insane.' _ "Do you think he only did this to Fenn because he's banging your mom?"

"I assure you that would be good enough reason for him." Cerina felt like fighting herself when she found out. She could only imagine how her brother took the news.

"Well, it's more than that. Fenn is one of us. He's in our inner circle, which means he's a threat. He'll go after every one of us to prove that he's the best."

"And what happens if he defeats us all, Kakarot?"

"I don't know. Nothing good." _'If Vegeta did manage to defeat us all, then Cellena may see it as proof that Vegeta deserves to be king. I don't know if she'll be able to pass over her son anyway. She's very sensitive when it comes to her children.'_

Cerina sensed her mother's energy approaching and sneered as she turned to the door. "It took you long enough to get here."

"I'm the queen. I have other matters to attend to." She tried to appear emotionless as she watched her beloved floating in the tank. She wanted to run right to him, but she didn't want to be seen as a lovesick fool. Her image of strength as the sole ruler of earth was very important.

"Fenn is your boyfriend and the whole world knows it," Cerina said. "Why play games?"

Kakarot could see it in her eyes. "She's embarrassed that he lost."

Cellena pressed her hand up against the glass and sighed. "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. After all, I'm proud of my son's strength. I just…"

"He challenged Fenn in public to embarrass him!" Cerina snapped.

"I know, but there's nothing I can say to him. We Saiyans fight. It's our way. That's how you prove your worthiness." Cellena refused to be angry with her son. It's not like anyone died. And he should have been the strongest on the planet, just like his father used to be before Bardock changed everything. She wanted her son to have a legacy of great strength and he was on the right track.

Cerina didn't know what to think of her mother, but she refused to be happy about her brother's strength when she knew she was a target. "We'll see you later, Mother." Cerina took Kakarot's arm and the two of them safely teleported to their home.

Kakarot did not sense the presence of their sitter or their son. "Where's Ninjin?"

"He's over your parent's house. He'll be spending the night."

"Good." _ 'Father will watch over him, and I know Mother would rather die than let anyone touch her grandchildren.'_

Cerina grunted, knowing what he was thinking. "Vegeta's not going to hurt our son. That's shameful."

"Really?" he cocked his brow. "Because the Prince Vegeta I know used to kill kids all the time. Entire planets were murdered. Why wouldn't killing a kid be right up his alley?"

Cerina tried to find a rebuttal, but she really couldn't. Most Saiyans that weren't born on earth were still capable of very terrible things, especially Vegeta. He never really settled down. But she didn't want to accept that her brother was a lost cause. "You're being paranoid."

"I'm just glad that everyone I know can take care themselves!"

The two of them decided to have a good spar before they ate dinner. Kakarot was still much stronger than Cerina, and she was getting frustrated because she knew that her brother had also surpassed her. She knew that she could at least reach Super Saiyan 2, but she wasn't sure if there was anything really beyond that within her.

"Come on, Cerina!" Kakarot socked her in the face as hard as he could as a Super Saiyan 2. She fell to the ground and was spewing up blood. He was impressed that she was still conscious. "You're too weak right now! You have to push yourself harder."

Cerina held her face for a moment. Her head was ringing. She couldn't believe he was acting so tough. _'I don't want to look hideous at the wedding!'_

"Come on!" he urged. "Where's all of that aggression, Cerina?"

She staggered onto her feet. "Aggression, huh?" She grunted and let out the most powerful blast she could manage and aimed it right for him. He performed a Kamehameha Wave as a counter and he easily began to take control, but she didn't want to give up either. She couldn't! "Is that all you got?" she bluffed.

Kakarot cocked his brow. "Challenging me, huh?" It was child's play to add more energy to the blast and her wave became shorter.

She gasped. _'What is he trying to do? Kill me?'_

"Come on!" he yelled. "Find the power to overcome me or this is really going to hurt!"

She knew that Kakarot was crazy and was absolutely not bluffing. She closed her eyes and grunted as she pushed and pushed, but she was losing control. She felt his energy getting closer and in a few seconds, she would be engulfed in his energy if she didn't push harder.

"Vegeta won't show you mercy," Kakarot yelled. "He didn't show mercy to Fenn, and he won't show mercy to me. He'll destroy me if he gets the chance."

"No!" She opened her eyes and began to push back. She really didn't believe that Vegeta would hurt Ninjin and she would have liked to believe that he really wouldn't kill Fenn if he knew how important Fenn was to their mother. But she did absolutely know that Vegeta wanted revenge on Kakarot and if he could manage to kill Kakarot, he would. _'I can't let that happen!' _"Ahhhhhh!"

"That's it!" Kakarot dodged her wave of energy before he was hit with the blast. He could still defeat her easily, but he wanted her to have the victory. "My sexy and powerful princess has done it again." He teleported down to her and gently grabbed her face. "Of course, we'll have to do something about this black eye."

Cerina could feel her increase in energy. She tugged on her hair and felt that it was spikier than before. "My face doesn't hurt as much."

"Yeah…" Kakarot didn't want to get socked in the face, so he didn't outright admit how bruised she was. It looked like half her face was puffing up. "Uh…let me get you a senzu bean!"

She touched her face and screamed. "Kakarot! I probably look like a monster!"

"Only the sexiest kind!" He quickly teleported inside of their home and reappeared with a senzu bean. "See! You'll look good as new."

She snatched the bean and quickly devoured it. She poked her face and felt it as it reverted back to normal. "Thank goodness. I was so going to kill you!" She powered down and smiled. "But at least I have a better chance with keeping up with you boys."

* * *

><p>Cellena smirked and sat up in her bed, feeling the energy of her beloved. He let himself inside and she patted the bed to let him know that he was welcome. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better."<p>

"Better and stronger. Thanks." Fenn didn't sound very grateful to be alive.

"You're upset?"

"Of course I am!" He was usually so cool and chipper, but he couldn't be after what just happened. "I lost. I've never lost to anyone other than Kakarot, and that sucked too."

She laughed. She could relate to his attitude, but she thought he was naïve. "Everyone loses, Fenn. Everyone loses twice. Live long enough, and you'll see a third time."

"Yeah?" Fenn hadn't heard of any battles she wasn't victorious in. "How many times have you lost?"

"Let's see? During the Tuffle War, I lost a battle and I lost the child I was carrying. That's one of my greatest failures, perhaps only second to when I had to give my son away to Frieza because I wasn't strong enough to have another option."

Fenn slumped his shoulders. He felt like such a jerk. "I'm sorry." He sat down next to her on the bed.

"And we lost to Cooler's creatures. We never did figure out what they were."

He nodded. He had nearly forgotten about that. "I'm just embarrassed for myself and for you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "So what if there's a lot of press? We'll get over this hump."

Fenn could care less what the human press thought. They had two sides to every story anyway. "The Saiyans will lose some respect for me. They won't think I'm as good as Vegeta at leading the army."

"He abandoned his post. Besides, I can't argue with your results." Cellena liked killing and destroying as much as the next Saiyan, but she liked that she had more followers now. With Vegeta, everyone would just be dead. "It's late. Come to bed."

Fenn was feeling a bit unworthy. Before, he thought only Kakarot was in his way. With Vegeta being stronger than him, he was beginning to question whether or not he could truly pull off his plans to be king. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>After work, Chi-Chi went home and relieved Krillin of his duties with Gohan and played with him a bit. He was such a happy and beautiful baby. She hated being away from him at all. <em>'Maybe I am hogging him.'<em> She decided to tell her husband her concerns and everything that Bardock had said. She hoped he would have the answers for her. "What do you think about it, Shouta?"

"I don't know, Chi-Chi." Truthfully, he was really beginning to fall in love with her, and he didn't want Kakarot to ruin what they had together. He knew that she wasn't over her ex, but he liked playing pretend with her. But he did love Gohan with everything that he had. "Kakarot does deserve to know. There's no question about that, but I'm worried about the vital role Gohan would play in all of this power struggle. I think we should wait until the next king is appointed. If it's Vegeta, then there's nothing to worry about. If it's Kakarot, then Vegeta has lost and Gohan would be protected as a prince."

"And what if that takes forever?"

"I don't know," he smiled, "but we both know you like to make the decisions for Gohan anyway. You're just asking me to be polite."

'_It's true. I am hogging him. That's not fair to Shouta.'_ "Thank you for everything."

He knew he gave up his whole entire life to fit into Chi-Chi's, but he felt like he had purpose now. "Joey was my cousin, and I encouraged him to be with Pea. It tore me up inside when they died. When Summer came to me, I felt like I'd be honoring them if I could manage to help you keep your son safe."

Chi-Chi began to blush. She could really feel that he loved her, and even though she did still often miss Kakarot, she was grateful to have him in her life. "Thank you for being a good father to Gohan." She snugged up next to Shouta on the couch and he wrapped his arm around her. _'At least I know that Gohan will be safe this way…'_

* * *

><p>The morning was a giant mess in Bardock's household. Colleen woke up in a panic about getting everything ready for the wedding, but the boys wouldn't let her really do anything with setup. She kept worrying about how everything was going to look, but Summer assured her that she had everything under control. But to make matters worse, she had cooked a giant meal for her and Bardock the night before and she still had a little bulge on her stomach, so she spent the morning working out furiously. Then she had to really groom herself to look appropriate for the gold dress. It was a strapless corset gown that flowed and puffed out. It was adorable to match her childlike eyes. Summer spent hours on her hair, but when it was finished, it was curled magnificently.<p>

Summer was so proud looking at Colleen. Then she started getting butterflies about the day she would see her daughter in a beautiful (and hopefully white) gown. "You look beautiful!"

"Do I?"

"Of course you do!" Kara said. She was almost as happy as her mother was. She kept feeling her joy and pride in her father that her mother shared. It only got messed up when she would go around her father and felt how anxious he was about the ceremony.

"Thank you!" Colleen turned to the side and looked at how slim her stomach looked in the dress. _'And I can't wait for tonight when Bardock and I go on our honeymoon!'_

Summer wrapped her arms around her mother-in-law. "I bet even Bardock is happy about today!"

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" Bardock was getting ready over at his son's home. He was wearing some Saiyan armor that was black and gold, and a black body suit. Kakarot and Raditz were dressed in similar armor, except Kakarot had a royal insignia on his chest plate. He kept out the cape so he wouldn't outshine his old man. "I can't believe I'm doing this. It's not too late to not do this, right?"<p>

Raditz rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that that his powerful father was freaking out so much. He could destroy worlds, but it was so difficult to stand in front of a group of people and tell the people that already knew how he felt about a woman he'd been with for years. "Mother is going to kill you if you back out."

"She will," Kakarot patted his father on the back. "You just have to go through with it. It's not a big deal."

"How many people are outside?" Bardock asked. "It's just the family and a few friends, right?"

"We had to beat up a couple of people, but the press isn't here. It's just us." He patted Bardock on the back. "You're mentally strong, Dad. You can do this!"

"I can!" He looked himself over in the mirror. He and his sons were handsome. It was a beautiful day, the last time he checked, and Colleen was looking forward to the wedding. It was going to be a perfect day. "I can appease my woman and do this!"

The wedding party was small. It was just Bardock's boys and their mates. Bardock had Raditz be his best man for no other reason other than the fact that he was the oldest. No one could refute anything after that reason, and he was doing his best not to hurt anyone's feelings. Kara had no one to walk with and she was too old to be a flower girl. Besides, they didn't really want to integrate that part of it into tradition. She didn't mind being in the audience with the twins and Ninjin.

Soko, Bell, Arti, Queen Cellena, Fenn, Muzina, Basila, and a few choice neighbors, a few more Task Force members, Saiyan soldiers, and workers at Bardock's school were there in attendance. Bardock really only wanted family, but Colleen insisted that there be more people. Everyone was cooled under the shade of the giant white tents. There was a reception tent that had a ton of food provided by the caterer that Chi-Chi selected. The food smelled delicious.

Bardock went to the alter to stand before the audience, and he still felt incredibly uncomfortable. He saw Cellena wink at him and he just turned completely red. _'I just have to get through this.'_

Music began to play. It was drums and flutes. It wasn't very romantic, but it was a nice enough melody. Raditz walked down the alter with Summer on his arm. He didn't feel so strange because he had to deal with having a human mate. Kakarot and Cerina followed after. Kakarot didn't really mind the ceremony, but that was probably because Cerina was practically swooning and infecting his mood. After Bardock's son's stood beside him, he took a deep breath and everyone else rose to their feet.

As Colleen came through the tent, Bardock felt his heart begin to race and he gulped. He was trying so hard not to be invested in the affairs of the wedding that he actually hadn't seen the dress or how she had looked in it. She was stunning.

Colleen noticed that Bardock was smiling like an idiot and she began blushing and smiling as well. She had the butterflies in her stomach that she hoped she would. Everyone else was looking at her, but she was looking at the father of her children and the love of her life. For the look on his face, she was so grateful for all of the years they had spent together and she was glad that she was willing to give him one more chance.

The "priest" was a Saiyan born on earth. He wasn't very powerful and had immersed himself in human culture because he was fascinated by it. He had been interested in a couple of humans, but he had mated a Saiyan himself, but was an activist in seeing the human/Saiyan relation band lifted. He and his Saiyan mate had a wedding and he had been in the business ever since.

"In every culture, there are bonds. When a Saiyan mates, we give ourselves over to one another. We allow ourselves to be vulnerable and let our mate become one with us. We share our successes, our failures, and our joy, and our tragedies. There is no greater honor that you can bestow upon one another." He looked to Colleen. "Did you have some words to express to Bardock?"

"Yes."

"You do?" Bardock turned beat red. "You didn't say that we were—"

"We weren't, but I've changed my mind." She was embarrassed herself, but there were some things that she wanted him to hear. She wanted everyone to know. "I know in the beginning things were very rough. I was an idiot for wanting you and for staying as long as I did—"

He cut his eyes at her. "Is that supposed to be flattering?"

"Bardock!" she laughed. "If you'd let me finish, you'd know that I'm so honored to have you be the father of my children. You're the greatest man I know and the strongest."

"That's debatable," Kakarot mumbled.

Raditz reached behind him and elbowed his brother in the ribs. "Not now, Kakarot!"

"Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot.

"You never sought out to prove anything to anyone, but you proved yourself to me." Colleen's heart was racing so fast, she couldn't take it anymore and crashed into Bardock's lips. She did want a nice and proper wedding, but she was still a Saiyan and she was never proper.

The twins covered their eyes, but Kara didn't bother because she could read their thoughts. _'Can't you two wait for tonight?!'_

"Wait…" Bardock pulled her off of him for a moment.

"Wait for what?"

"I spent a lot of money on this stupid ring!" He pulled a black velvet box out from under his armor. The ring he bought was a gold band with a couple of small diamonds wrapping around it. He thought it was ridiculous to have such a thing. What if they were in the heat of battle and it was blasted off or something? But, she really wanted it and he didn't want to deny her. "I don't regret anything either, Colly." He smirked naughtily as he placed the ring on her finger. "It's been fun."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around him for another kiss.

Fenn blinked wide and cleared his throat. "They're quite…"

"Barbaric?" Cellena said with a little bit of disgust. "Honestly, I thought he'd grow out of his childish tendencies."

The minister cleared his throat, and two of them managed to keep their hands off of each other long enough for Colleen to put her gold band around Bardock's fingers. With a shorter kiss, the two of them were pronounced "man and wife".

Everyone really enjoyed the food and the reception went on for a few hours. Bardock was particularly enjoying himself, because he knew how happy Colleen was. She received so many compliments about how beautiful she looked, and he agreed. He couldn't wait until they left for their vacation. He was going to rip her right out of that dress.

"I want a picture of all of us," Cerina pulled on Kakarot's arm and led him to the center of the stage floor where Soko, Fenn, Bell, and Arti were waiting. "This is our original Task Force, minus Pak."

"I wasn't in the original Task Force," Kakarot said. "I quit, remember?"

"He has a point," Soko pushed the camera up against Kakarot's chest. "You can take the picture."

He laughed at her crude attitude. "We'll take another one with all of us, but I'll take one with just you guys."

Cerina pouted. "Fine."

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Soko asked. "It's not like we're all friends."

Bell was snuggled up real nice next to Arti. They had been mated for about a month and they were still in their honeymoon phase. "Oh, come on! You never know what could happen. We need something to remember us all."

She rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable next to Fenn. "Fine. Let's do this."

Cerina, Fenn, Soko, Arti, and Bell all smiled wide as Kakarot took a snapshot of them all.

Kara watched them all together and she began to get a shiver down her spine. She felt something so dark coming, and she knew there was nothing they could do to stop it. She just hoped no one she loved had to die. _ 'But I know they're not all going to make it out alive…'_

**Two Years Later…**

"Ahhhh!" Fasha grunted before wildly pounding on her brother's head. "How dare you punch me in my boobs!?"

"Ow! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!"

Bardock felt uncomfortable. He was having his master class watch the twins giving a fighting demonstration, and it turned out to be such a joke. Not only that, but he had to face the creepy fact that his granddaughter and daughter were growing up into young ladies.

"That's enough!" Summer took the liberty of pulling her daughter off of her son. "How about you and I go into the city to pick you out some bras? We'll take Kara too."

Kara looked down at her chest. She was still pretty bare up top, but she needed something. It was only proper. "Is that okay, Dad?"

"Sure…" He was so disgusted. _'Pretty soon I'm gonna have to kill an army of teenage boys that chase after them. Hopefully Kara isn't a big slut like Kakarot and Raditz.'_

"Of course I won't be," she told her father. "I'm the good child."

"I wanna go," Tora said. "I need a new gi anyway."

"Fine," Summer said. "We'll take the rest of the afternoon off and go shopping then."

* * *

><p>"Dad, can I go on the camping trip with you?" Ninjin overheard about the trip while he was in his room the night before and waited until lunch to confront his father about it.<p>

"Maybe another time." Kakarot rubbed his hand in his boy's hair. He hated to disappoint him, but Kakarot hadn't hung around Krillin and Fenn in a while. Raditz and Arti would be there as well. He wanted to have a guy's night without having to worry about what his son would overhear. He wasn't a genius, but he didn't want Ninjin repeating something Cerina wouldn't want him to know. Besides, his Colleena was a crier and he needed to get some peace.

"It'll just be me, you, and Colleena." Cerina kissed her son's forehead and he pouted. "Oh, don't give me that. We'll train and I'll make lots of yummy snacks for us."

"I like snacks!" he said happily.

She laughed. "I know you do."

"You sure you don't want my mother to watch Colleena?" Kakarot asked. "You haven't gotten to do any real training since you got pregnant. She's only a few days old and—"

"We'll be fine," Cerina insisted. "I know she's got powerful lungs—which Bardock says she got from you—but I'm glad that my pregnancy with her was as normal as possible. I had her here on earth and didn't have to worry about losing her or myself. She'll be a piece of cake."

"Mom," Ninjin begged, "can we have cake?"

"Maybe, sweetheart." She liked the Ninjin was so carefree and innocent. It was refreshing for a Saiyan. "We'll see."

Kakarot reached across the table for the last piece of bacon before his hungry son could grab it. "When are you going back to work?" he asked Cerina.

"Soko has everything under such control." Cerina tried not to be so jealous, but she was a little bit. "Even the human crime is down to a minimum. I do love being on the Task Force and being the leader, but she's so good at managing everything."

Kakarot shrugged. "Then maybe it's time you talked to your mother about that promotion Soko's been gunning for."

"Running Task Forces on all of our conquered planets? Being the commander of them all?" Cerina hated to think what might happen if all of that power went to Soko's head, but she was only kidding herself. "Yeah. She deserves it."

* * *

><p>Cellena sat in her throne with her legs crossed, anxious for Fenn's arrival. He went on another tour of world conquering. He had great results, but she always missed him. "What have you brought me, Fenn?"<p>

"Good news." He and his team bowed before the queen. "We have conquered five more worlds for your glory. The Cold Empire is almost all flushed out."

"Any word on King Cold?" She wasn't intimidated, but she hated to think about anything sneaky he might have been doing.

"Word is that he's hiding on his home world. The problem is—"

"No one knows exactly where that is. Yes, I know." That was a little piece of information she had been hunting for a long time. What she and her people found were a lot of decoys. "When you make a name for yourself by blowing up planets, it's only wise to keep your home planet location a secret."

"But I have brought you a gift." Fenn reached inside of his armor and pulled out a black velvet box. When Cellena saw it, her eyes grew large and she was very concerned, but he pushed through that concern and opened it up anyway.

A stream of lights flashed out of the box. Cellena had to cover her eyes for a second, but when she dared to look at the gift again, she saw that the room was covered in little blue lights that looked like stars. She looked closely inside of the box and saw a floating blue crystal. She was so intrigued that she had to come out of her throne to look at it. She was unsure how something so small could be so perfectly beautiful.

When she reached out her hand to touch, Fenn placed the box in her hand. "Consider this my proposal."

She gasped and her heart started to race. "Everyone out. OUT NOW!" she screamed to the top of her lungs, and then everyone flooded out in a hurry except for Fenn.

He blinked a few times in silence before asking, "Did I do something to displease you?"

She closed the box and shoved it back into his chest. "You did that publicly to pressure me into an answer. I'm not a fool."

He didn't mean to start grinning, but he totally did. "I know, and it was dirty of me, but I thought we should stop talking about it. If we're not going anywhere, I want to know."

She was furious with him! But she couldn't get the little stars out of her head and her crossed arms fell down at her side. "Fenn, I'm pregnant."

He grabbed her arms and shouted, "With my child?"

She was instantly offended and pulled away. "Who else do you think I've been sleeping with?"

He slapped his face. He couldn't hardly believe that he was with the love of his life and was about to start a family with her. "That's wonderful news! Then why won't you marry me?"

She had often thought about it. The more she got to know Fenn, the more she knew he'd be perfect for the job. She wanted him by her side to rule the people. Their empire would flourish. But she was mother first and foremost. "My son has been training hard. He may be as strong as Kakarot now. He's been working with our people. Even the humans are warming up to him. He's gone back into the army and he's been doing stellar work. He even found Cooler's spy—"

"The father of that scientist he's been working with!" Vegeta received many praises for that, but Fenn never gave him any. "He might have known the whole time that—"

"He didn't, Fenn! He didn't." Cellena was so sick of everyone's war with her son. He was finally doing what he was supposed to, and everyone thought it was a terrible scheme. "I know you don't like him. He doesn't care for you either, but he's still my son. He's Vegeta's son."

No matter how much she cared about Fenn, she was never going to forget her life with her mate. She built an empire with Vegeta, and they often talked about their legacy and how it would continue on. It was his dream, and it was hers as well. "I'm going to name him king when my reign is over, Fenn. I know you want to marry me and take the throne with me, but I will not betray my son."

Fenn's shoulder slumped. He had been working toward being king for such a long time. He was Kakarot's backup plan. They joked with each other, but they were so sure that it would be one of the two of them. But Fenn couldn't allow all of his glorious plans to be over! The humans needed to be protected. He made a promise to his adopted parents. "Then how about I make you a deal. Begin the process for Vegeta to find a mate. We will marry and I'll be your king—"

"Fenn—"

"And when Vegeta is mated, we'll step down!" _ 'That'll give me enough time. I just need to implement a few things.' _ "He'll be king and we'll retire together on a beach somewhere."

She felt her chest open up and it felt bright and filled with such pride and hope. "You would really just step down?"

Fenn smiled. "Have Basila write up a contract. I'll honor it."

She was so overcome with emotion that she tackled Fenn with a hug! "I accept your proposal."

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited!" Fasha was so proud to be sporting a B-cup bra. She got a lot of bras and new tops and she really felt womanly. "Now that I've got boobs, I'm gonna get lots of boyfriends!" She covered her red hot cheeks and giggled. When she turned to her aunt for support in the fitting room, she was barely paying attention. "Kara? Are you okay?"<p>

'_Everything feels so familiar. How can all of this be so…'_ She gasped. "It's gonna happen." She ran out of the fitting room and found Summer looking through bras while Tora pretended to gag in the corner. "It's gonna happen today!"

"What is?"

The ground began to shake and screams erupted from everywhere. Tora and Kara both rushed to Summer to protect her as the entire store became nothing but a flash of white hot light.

* * *

><p>Deep within her prison, Bulma pushed her plate of terrible food to the side. She was getting sick and tired of putting up with that crap. She would have tried to attempt an escape, but it was better for Cerina to believe that she hadn't found a way to overcome her chip. It was a perfect idea, but Bulma didn't have an ordinary brain. <em>'It won't be much longer now. They'll come running to me very soon.'<em>

To Be Continued…


	53. Chapter 53: The Androids Appear

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I'm in a weight loss competition and between work and working out, I am swamped! But on a good note, I've lost 45 pounds in two months. Yay me! One more month to go. I hope I win this thing!

**Q:** If there's no future traveler, how will Kakarot be healed from his heart virus?

**A:** Interesting question, but I can't give that away. He may or may not contract it, and he may or may not survive. Wait and see.

**Q:** Shouldn't Bardock be the one who goes Super Saiyan 3 first?

**A:** Not necessarily. Bardock, Fenn, Vegeta, and so on are impressive but we all know Kakarot/Goku is the greatest. Besides, who said anyone reached it at all yet?

**Q:** Will there be a difference between Ninjin and Goten?

**A:** Yeah. Ninjin is gonna have playfulness to him, but he's gonna have a lot harder edge, especially after a family tragedy strikes…

**Q:** Will Gohan and Ninjin have to eventually go head-to-head to prove who is the strongest?

**A:** We're getting ahead of ourselves, but…absolutely.

**Q:** Will there be more tournaments?

**A:** There are tournaments, but I'll actually cover more.

**Q: ** Will we go into Kid Buu?

**A:** I don't think so…

**Q:** Has Krillin been training Gohan?

**A:** Yes, but not even his parents know.

Chapter 53

I do not own DBZ

"So, gentlemen, we're here to celebrate!" Fenn passed along some champagne to his friends Kakarot, Raditz, and Arti. Kakarot didn't usually drink, but Fenn was going on and on like it was the best day of his life. Besides, Fenn brought the weak human stuff.

"Celebrate what?" Kakarot asked.

"Queen Cellena accepted my proposal!" He downed his glass and poured himself some more. "We will wed soon, and I'll also welcome my first born into this world."

"Wow!" Arti said while raising his glass. "That's amazing!"

"You're having my brother-in-law?" Kakarot shuttered. "Kind of creepy."

"It is strange." Fenn nodded. He hadn't really thought about all of the weirdness it would cause. All he could think about was how happy he was. "You're one of my closest friends, but now we'll be family. I can't wait to see if the child is a boy or a girl. I can't wait to see them train with Ninjin and Colleena. We'll raise a new generation and lead our people into greatness."

"Better you than Prince Vegeta," Raditz mumbled.

"Actually…" Fenn downed another glass of champagne, this time for a little bit more courage. "…the condition was that when Vegeta finds himself a worthy mate, Cellena and I will step down and let him lead."

Kakarot blinked a few times, but he was totally speechless. He was fairly certain that Fenn was screwing around, but Raditz didn't think it was funny at all and exploded. "Are you insane?"

Fenn knew he was taking a risk, but what else was he supposed to do? "It's what she wanted and since she is my queen, I will accept her wishes."

Kakarot growled and jumped up to his feet. Then he couldn't contain his anger and grabbed Fenn by his shirt. "You're screwing up everything! I help set you up to where you are and all you can do to thank me is to screw me over?"

Fenn glanced at Arti. He didn't like the prince, but he hadn't really been in on the whole conspiracy plot, but Fenn knew that Arti would rather have Cerina ascend to the throne rather than Prince Vegeta. Fenn didn't want to give Arti the impression that he was completely disloyal, even though he did trust him. "No matter what way you look at it, Vegeta is the true heir. Maybe it is or isn't what he deserves, but the right to rule belongs to him."

"The whole entire universe could be thrown into chaos!"

"Not if I can convince Cellena to set up some sort of democracy."

Kakarot let Fenn go, but he was in complete disbelief. "Democracy?"

Everyone looked at Fenn strangely. They had heard of such a thing, but that was for humans. But even the humans were led by a king before they got there. "That sounds kind of impossible," Arti said. "Besides, I think Queen Cellena is doing a great job."

"I believe in the crown," Fenn pleaded, "I'll be king soon, but I believe we need a system of checks and balances. We need some sort of council to help guide us into making good decisions. We trust Cellena, but what if the next ruler or the one after that doesn't have the people's best interest at heart?"

Kakarot rolled his eyes. _'He's such a freaking sap!'_ "Cellena will never go for it."

"Everything else I've suggested has worked out. I'm sure she'll see the wisdom in what I'm trying to accomplish."

'_She does really trust him,'_ Raditz smiled. _'He changed how we run the army. Even though we're not as violent, we've made a lot of progress. Cellena sees his hard work and I believe in him.' _"You're an insane dreamer, Fenn."

"I'm glad you've found happiness in Queen Cellena, like I've found happiness with Bell." Arti smiled and even started to blush a little bit.

Fenn began to blush as well. "I swear I wouldn't have slept with her if I knew you had a thing for her!"

"It's alright," Arti said. "I think the competition between her and Soko brought out her confidence. She's so sexy now."

"But you are such a skank," Kakarot said while glaring at Fenn. "Cerina thought I was so disgusting when I made a joke about sleeping with everyone on the Task Force except for her, and you went ahead and did it yourself. You're such a dog."

Fenn lowered his head and sighed heavily. "I really didn't mean to be…"

Everyone laughed at his sad puppy expression. They were all mated to women that they really genuinely cared for. What did the past matter?

* * *

><p>"Cannonball!" Ninjin jumped in the middle of the pool where his mother was holding his baby sister. He loved playing in the water with his father. When he wasn't training or eating, he was usually swimming.<p>

Cerina held Colleena against her chest to shield her from her son's wave. "Mind your baby sister!"

Ninjin rose up to the surface and pouted. "You know I wanted a brother," he mumbled. _ 'I wouldn't have to worry about being rough if I had a brother.'_

"You'd have to mind him too."

Ninjin grumbled to himself. He wished he had a sparring partner now. He would train at his grandfather's school, but all of those kids were too weak to keep up with him. Ninjin swam closer to his little sister and saw her looking so fragile in their mother's arms. He couldn't sense anything too spectacular about his little sister, but she was only a baby. "Do you think she'll be as strong as me?"

"It's hard to imagine that anyone else will be as strong as you, Ninjin." Cerina smiled. "You're special."

"Indeed you are!"

Ninjin turned around and saw his Queen Cellena standing by the side of the pool. "Grandmother!" He flew out of the pool and into her arms, not thinking about the fact that she probably didn't want to get wet.

"How are you?"

"I'm great! Will you train with me today?"

"Sure!" She rubbed her hand in her grandson's hair._ 'I can't believe how powerful he is and he's only three years old.' _"You are my pride, little one. You are the greatest gift to me. To see what strength our families could create is astounding."

Cerina watched her mother carefully. She did have a soft spot for Ninjin, but she was cradling him in her arms and it was just a little strange. Ninjin loved his grandmother, but he didn't seem to enjoy how much she was suddenly smothering him. "You seem quite emotional. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Cellena sat her grandson down, and she enjoyed watching him run and jump into the pool._ 'My grandson! I wonder what Trunks would have been like had he survived. Would he be friends with Ninjin?' _Cellena looked up and saw that her daughter was giving her strange looks. _'Oh! I'm over emotional right now. She knows something is different…'_ "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Cerina had two years to get used to her mother with Fenn and it still made her a little uncomfortable. _ 'But I am happy that she's finally happy…'_ "I was comfortable being the youngest," she teased.

Cellena smiled. _ 'I'm glad she approves.' _ "Well, Vegeta had to get over being the only child."

"I don't think he ever got over it."

"Maybe he didn't." The two women lightly laughed. Vegeta was incredibly spoiled and would be forever. He wasn't that much older than Tarble, but considering the circumstances of Tarble's departure, Vegeta was still treated like the only child until Cerina came along.

"I'm gonna be older than my uncle?" Ninjin asked his grandmother.

"Yes, but you'll have a friend to train with, like Kara and Fasha."

"I'd like that!" He saw how inseparable his aunt and cousin were. Even though Kara was Fasha's aunt, they were really like sisters and they really challenged each other.

"I'd like that as well." Cellena let go of Ninjin so he could jump back in the water. As she watched her daughter and grandchildren, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed with how happy she was. _'Everything is going so well. It's hard to believe that I'm this happy. I'm not sure if I've ever been this happy. Everything is perfect.'_

* * *

><p>Cora was standing near her instructor's desk while he scarfed down a loaded packed lunch. She watched him eat four pot-roast sandwiches, mashed potatoes, and a heaping of macaroni. She kept sniffing it and it made her jealous, because all she got was three peanut butter sandwiches and an apple. "You have a very nice lunch, Mr. Bardock."<p>

Bardock felt awkward with her watching him, but he continued chomping away. "My woman made it for me. She's a good cook." He finished off his sandwich and pulled a giant slice of chocolate cake out of his bag.

Cora's mouth began to instantly water. "I'll trade you a pudding cup for that cake."

He eyed the girl. "Do I look like I was born yesterday? That's not a fair trade."

She tiptoed closer to it and noticed that it had fudge and chocolate chips. "I'll fight you for it."

Bardock thought her challenge was ridiculous, but he started to laugh. He thought it was amazing how confident his best student was. "I'm psychic. You'd lose."

She didn't really like to hang around the other children too much. She was always toting around him every opportunity that she got. He didn't get it at first, so Summer had to explain that he was her father figure and it was important that he didn't let her down. Bardock didn't really want that responsibility, but she explained that most of the children would feel that way.

Cora wanted to tell Bardock how much she appreciated him. She really wanted to invite him to come over for dinner, but she was so nervous! "Mr. Bardock…?"

"Ahhh!" The class began to scream as the ground began to shake. Everyone had the ability to sense energy, and they could feel huge energy signatures rising up and then fading, but they couldn't sense if it was coming from anyone in particular.

"What's that?"

"Everyone stay calm!" Bardock jumped from his chair. He would not allow his kids to lose focus and cause chaos. _ 'It's close. Those explosions are somewhere in the city. I don't sense energy signatures. It must be the androids!'_ "Something is going down. Just get ready and prepare to fight."

The children were running around and some where even beginning to cry. Cora couldn't stand that everyone was forgetting what their master had taught and she jumped on Bardock's desk so everyone could see her. "We're proud Saiyans! We don't cry and run to our mommies when the going gets tough. Remember?"

"Get it together!" Bardock yelled.

They all jumped on their feet and saluted their master. "Sir, Yes, Sir!"

He crossed his arms and smirked. "Good." _ 'But the truth is that they're not ready for this battle. I have to get them all to safety if I want them to live long enough to reach Super Saiyan.'_ "This isn't a drill, Kids. This is war."

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Fasha, Kara, and Tora managed to get to Summer and shield her as the store they were in exploded. However, the blast was powerful and it wasn't exactly enough. All of them were bleeding and the entire block was gone except for a couple of bodies that managed to survive—Saiyan bodies. But Summer wasn't opening her eyes.<p>

"Mom!" Fasha shook her mother over and over again desperately for her to wake up. "Momma!"

Kara took a deep breath and concentrated on Summer's life force. She couldn't really sense her energy, but she could tell through her powers that she was still alive. "She's still alive. Barely. We've gotta get her to safety!"

Tora looked around to see what could have inflicted such damage. _ 'If I can't sense anyone's energy, it's gotta be the androids. But we're not Super Saiyans. How are we supposed to fight them? I've gotta keep my mom and sister safe!' _ "Where exactly would safe be?"

Kara gasped and pointed behind Fasha and Tora. "Look out!"

There was a human—or something that looked like it—walking toward them with red glowing eyes. He had short, brown hair and green eyes, but Kara couldn't sense anything from him.

"It's like your vision…" Tora mumbled in fear. "That must be an android!"

The man outstretched his hand and it began to glow. "Saiyan DNA detected."

Tora grunted and stood to his feet ready to fight, but he was trembling. "We have to get Mom to safety. I'll stay and fight."

"No need," Kara said. "It's not after your mom. It's after us."

* * *

><p>Raditz dropped his glass of liquor and sprung up on his feet. He could feel his chest tightening and there was an emptiness in his stomach. <em>'What's this?'<em> He started reaching out to see what was making him feel so odd. The deeper he searched, the more he felt Summer's energy fading.

Kakarot noticed that his brother had lost some color in his face. "What's up?"

'_This terrible feeling that I've got…'_ "Something is wrong with Summer. I sense it."

"Something like what?" Arti asked.

"Something really bad!" Raditz grunted and clenched his fists. His bond might not have been as strong as it could be with another Saiyan, but he was positive about what he felt. "I don't know if she's alive or dead or—"

"Calm down," Kakarot said. "We'll figure this out. We just have to—"

"Look out!" Arti pushed Kakarot out of the way, nearly avoiding a powerful beam that would have struck right through his heart. Arti didn't escape completely unscathed. The blast grazed his cheek.

"Who would be stupid enough to try that?" Kakarot began to power up. He didn't sense anyone near, but it would be insane to attack him while he was with Fenn, Raditz, and Arti.

Through the trees, a Saiyan emerged with glowing red eyes, but no one could sense his life force as he approached. "Saiyan DNA detected."

"I think he's confused," Arti said. "Doesn't that thing know that he's a Saiyan?"

"We were right," Fenn said. "There are Saiyan androids!"

"Father told us about the androids and their power. How much stronger can Saiyan androids be?"

"It looks like we're about to find out." Kakarot smirked and quickly broke through the Super Saiyan barrier and then pushed forward all of the way to Super Saiyan 2. His energy was so ferocious that blue sparks of electricity began to fly out of his body until Fenn and the others had to back away.

"Show off," Raditz mumbled before powering up himself. Fenn and Arti also joined him, and they all pushed as hard as they could, but none of them were anywhere near Kakarot's level of power. _'But this should be enough to take out one measly android…'_

"Leave it to me!" Kakarot rushed to the android to take him on himself_. 'It's not like Dr. Gero made him into a Super Saiyan. I should be able to take him at this level.'_ "Come on, you rusty pile of bolts!"

"Destroy all Saiyan life forms!" It was nothing for the android to dodge Kakarot's first attempt at a punch, and then he quickly reacted with an elbow strike that sent Kakarot flying back to his comrades with a bloodied nose.

Fenn and Raditz both caught Kakarot before he made a rough landing into a couple of trees. It was a good thing that Kakarot was so full of ego, or he might have let his pride get bruised. "Don't worry. I can beat him. It'll just take some time."

"Can't you go Super Saiyan 3?" Arti asked.

"Can't you go Super Saiyan 2?" Kakarot snapped defensively.

"He can't," Raditz said. "It's a difficult form to get a hold of. As close as he might be, he's just not there yet."

Kakarot growled before powering up again. "You guys just wait! I'll destroy all of these hunks of metal and I'll do it with the power I have now!" Kakarot charged the android again, but this time he was successful and managed to pound him in the face. When he attempted his second hit, the android blocked him once again and it began a blow for blow free-for-all. The android was just as fast as Kakarot, and he it hit just as hard. Kakarot was a better fighter, but the android appeared to be ready for every move that Kakarot made.

'_This is intense!'_ Arti could barely keep up with Kakarot's movements. He mostly knew what was going on around him because the land around him was being blown apart with each blow. "Should we help him?"

"Kakarot can handle himself," Raditz said with very little confidence, but he didn't have any other choice than to believe. "I've gotta go find my mate and children and make sure they're okay."

"As admirable as that might be," Fenn said while pointing up into the sky, "I don't think any of us are going anywhere."

There were four more Saiyan androids—three males and a female—flying up in the sky and waiting to attack. "Analyzing," said one of the boys. They couldn't have been older than fifteen. "Perfect match."

"Those are two of the Saiyans we're looking for," the girl said. "Our primary objective is to bring them to Dr. Gero alive."

"Barely is fine?" another asked with a smirk.

"Barely is acceptable."

* * *

><p>"This is terrible!" Basila flew as fast as she could. She had tried calling her queen, but she wasn't answering her phone. She knew that her queen was planning on spending the day with her daughter, so she blasted off as fast as she could toward Cerina's house. She followed their energy and dropped in the backyard where the pool was. "Queen Cellena!"<p>

The laughter between Cellena and her grandson came to an end, and Cellena growled. "Basila, I thought I told you that I didn't want to be disturbed!"

"I know, but there are reports of warriors with no energy signatures all over the world that are very powerful. They appear to be attacking Saiyans and everyone and thing that gets in their way."

"What?" _'This would happen on my day off!'_ "I've got to go take care of this." She gave Ninjin one final dunk in the water. "We'll play later, Ninjin. My people need me."

"No," Cerina jumped out of the pool and next to Basila while holding her daughter in her arms. "You just told me that you're with child. I know that you're the queen, but you're also a mother. Fenn would want you to protect your child."

Cellena stubbornly crossed her arms. "Fenn would want me to do his job, just as I always expect him to do his."

"Then go to the palace and lead from there, but don't get involved in the fighting. I'll gather my Task Force and we'll fight. Vegeta and I will handle this."

"I'll fight too!" Ninjin got out of the pool and stood next to his grandmother and tugged on her arm. "I'm strong enough."

"You stay with your grandmother," Cerina commanded. "You're not a Super Saiyan yet, so you'd only get in the way, Ninjin."

"But I can become a Super Saiyan!" he yelled. "I just…" He started to mumble. He didn't know why he could transform. _'Dad said I was super strong for my age, but it doesn't do me any good unless I can become a Super Saiyan. Mom won't let me fight, and she's gonna need me!' _"Just give me a chance!"

"No!" Cerina snapped. "My decision is absolutely final."

"That's rough," said a voice from behind. Everyone followed the voice to a teenage Saiyan girl sitting on top of a tall wall that protected Cerina's home. "If the kid wants to die, then we shouldn't hold it against him."

"Don't you have scouters to pick up intruders?" Basila asked.

"It won't work on someone that doesn't emit an energy signature." She slightly glared at the girl. Cerina had faced several foes before like her. She knew what was coming. "This must be an android."

"I sure am, and my main objective is to take you prisoner." She jumped down on the ground and began stretching. She was quite boyish with short hair and a baggy T-shirt and jeans. "Come on, Cerina. Dr. Gero is waiting for you."

"I've been dying to meet him as well. I'll see him soon enough, but I certainly won't go as a prisoner." Cerina became indignant. She was angry that she couldn't find Gero, and she was offended that he would send one of his flunkies to come after her in her own home. "I'm going to destroy you, and then I'm going to destroy Gero and every single one of his pathetic toys!" She yelled out her frustrations and her power exploded out of her until she was a radiant glowing light.

"A Super Saiyan?" the android laughed. "Oh my, how scary!"

"Make that two Super Saiyans!" Basila powered up as well. After her daughter transformed, she found time to train so she could master the transformation herself. She even cut her hair shoulder length so it wouldn't be so outrageous when she transformed. Her hair wasn't as in control as Cerina and her queen.

"I'm not letting everyone fight without me!" Cellena transformed as well and joined her daughter's side. "I am the queen. I'm expected to fight."

"That's a great idea," the android said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "Three Super Saiyans should fight me while a dozen androids attack Vegeta City and kill everything in sight. That's a great plan."

Cerina grunted. _'So it is true. Gero created an entire army to wreak havoc upon our people. It's not always fun being right! This android has a particular problem with me. She won't let me just get away. I'm gonna have to destroy her myself.'_ "Mother, you and Basila have to leave right now. Go and protect our people."

Cellena shook her head stubbornly. With a child in her womb, she was feeling particularly maternal and she couldn't stand the thought of abandoning her current youngest. "You're one of my people too. You're also my daughter."

"And I can also take care of myself!" Cerina didn't mean to snap at her mother, so she calmed down and smiled to show her that she was confident. "I promise."

'_What should I do? I know she's a warrior. She's much more powerful than I am, but I know I could help. If something happened to her…But she wouldn't forgive me if I let the planet go up in flames. I have a job to do. She's not letting her emotions get in the way, and I won't either.'_ Cellena smiled. _'If I didn't want Vegeta to be king, at least I know that Cerina would be able to perform in her duties. I'm proud of her.'_ "Let's go, Basila."

Cerina watched as her mother and Basila flew up into the air toward Vegeta City. She paid especially close attention to the android. She just let them go. _'This thing really is after me. Why? What could it be up to? I may be the princess, but she just let the leader of the entire Saiyan Empire escape.'_

"I'm gonna stay with you!" Ninjin said while stomping his little foot. He was so sure that his mother would tell him to leave.

"I'd ask you to run and find someplace safe, but I know you'd never do that." She smiled at her son. _'He's stronger than I know. Maybe it'll be good to have him here. Besides, if he was gone, I'd just worry.'_ "Just cheer on your mother, okay?"

Ninjin gasped in pure excitement. _'This is so cool! I'm gonna get to see mom fight!'_ "Right!"

"Just watch your sister. Keep her safe." She gently placed the child in his arms. "Mind her head." She was so nervous leaving Colleena in Ninjin's care, but she didn't have any other options. _'Kakarot! Your family needs you right now. Where are you?'_

'_I'm not gonna screw around with this thing. I've gotta get to the city…'_ Cerina looked down at her outfit. _'It's a good thing that I decided to wear a one piece today. I'd hate to be doing this in a bikini, but I should get changed in my Task Force uniform when this is over. I don't want to take the chance of moon simulations like the day of the festival.'_

"I'm bored!" the android shouted. "I'm gonna kill you now!"

Cerina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right—" Cerina blinked and felt her back pressed against the think walls of her gate. Her nose was busted and her head was pounding. Her skull might have even been fractured. The entire world was spinning. _'Super Saiyan definitely isn't enough!'_ She powered up some more until the wall behind her crumbled apart and turned to dust. Her hair became even spikier and her aura was surrounded in blue circuits of electricity.

"Don't make this too easy," the android said while cracking her knuckles. "I'm going to beat you either way, but I want to be entertained."

Cerina grunted and went on the offensive. She slung her fists into the android's face over and over again as fast as she could and after her tenth hit, she did an upper cut and flung it into the air. Cerina would not stop and flew above the android before she could regain herself. "Are you not entertained?"

Cerina thrust her arm forward so she could plunge the android back down into the ground, but the android opened her eyes and caught her hand. "I'm mildly entertained, but I think you can do better." She squeezed Cerina's hand and while she was distracted by the sudden surge of pain, the android grabbed a hold of Cerina's arm and swung her as fast as she could until she flung her straight inside of her home.

"Mom!" Ninjin wanted to run right after his mother, but his baby sister started to lightly cry in his arms. _'I can't look after Colleena and help Mom. What am I supposed to do?'_

The android outstretched her hand toward Cerina's mansion and smiled sadistically. "Say goodnight!"

"No!" Ninjin tried to run for the house to find his mother, but once the blast escaped the android's hand, he knew he had to fly away to get his sister to a safe place. He didn't fly too far away. He didn't want to abandon his mother. He was still close enough to smell the smoke from his destroyed home. "Mom!"

Ninjin was so angry that he was near tears. _'I don't know what I'm supposed to do? Where's all of her friends from the Task Force? Where's Dad'_

* * *

><p>"What should we do?" Bell was panting for air. Her entire body was covered in blood from various gashes. She and Soko were first responders when Vegeta City started to go up in flames, but they weren't a ton of help. Even the human androids were too strong for Bell, and there were at least ten of them spotted.<p>

But Soko was faring better in her battle with the androids. She was even able to destroy one by herself, but it took a lot of energy out of her. She forced herself to keep going, even though her ribs were broken and it was becoming harder to breathe. She wasn't only looking out for herself, but it was her job to protect her team and the city.

"Look out!" Soko rushed to Bell to push her out of the way of a blast that destroyed yet another beloved restaurant. It just happened to be the place Arti took Bell on their first official date. It was an upscale place, and there were still residents hiding inside. Bell felt about twenty energy signatures fade from existence—all human. "This is really getting on my nerves."

"Thanks for saving me!" Bell wished Arti was fighting by her side. Maybe his strength wouldn't have made that much of a difference, but in case she was nearing her end, she wanted to hold him in that moment and remember what he felt like and the scent of him. _'But I hope we both make it out of this alive!'_

"We fight until we win or we are dead!" Soko screamed to Bell. "We don't have time to contemplate our lives or our futures or even our deaths! We have to fight!" Soko saw that a Saiyan child was in the crossfire and she made a run for it and meant to dodge the blast with the girl in her arms, but all she had time for was to shield her. Soko's body was smoking and shaking from the pain. She tried so hard to hold onto her Super Saiyan form, but she slipped out of it like water rolling off her back.

"Soko!" Bell made a run toward her boss, but she felt something tug her hair and she had to stop. "Let go!"

"I don't think so." It was the first Saiyan android on the scene, and he was tall and mildly handsome. He was in his mid-twenties. "We have our orders."

"Get your hands off of me!" Bell couldn't let the pain on her head hinder her, so instead of pulling forward, she pushed herself back and bumped into the android as hard as she could. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but it caught him off guard long enough for him to be caught off guard. Bell couldn't think anymore. She always thought too much. She had to simply act. So in the milliseconds of the androids distraction, she created a blade of energy and cut through her beautiful hair to free herself. In the second that the android became aware again, she placed her hands firmly on his chest and screamed to the top of her lungs. "Just die already!"

The android was engulfed in light for a few seconds, and that was just enough time for her to grab Soko. By the time her blast had dissolved, she was already hightailing it in the sky.

"We can't run away!" Soko screamed. "Our people—"

"We need a plan!" Bell said. "They're androids, right? If we can capture one of the androids that were destroyed, I can study it and see how it works. I can deactivate them. I know I can. I just have to—"

"Die?" The android reappeared in front of Bell and knocked her out of the sky as if he were swatting a common housefly. Bell didn't mean to take Soko down into the ground with her, but she was scared and holding onto them so tightly. They both ended up in a carter near the city line.

"Sorry," the android smirked and began to gather energy for an attack. "But I've got my orders."

* * *

><p>Bardock held the head of his fallen enemy in his hand. Five of them appeared in front of the school and tried to blast it into oblivion, but Bardock saw the school being destroyed in his head before it happened and was able to stop the blast before it made impact. All of the children were hiding in an underground bunker. It would hide their energy, so as long as the planet wasn't destroyed, they would be alright.<p>

From then, Bardock powered all the way up to Super Saiyan 2. He was in no mood to play around with those androids, and they were all created from humans. If they weren't any stronger than 17 and 18, then they were all lambs coming to the slaughter.

The first android tried to blast him, but he performed Instant Transmission and appeared behind the android and plunged his hand straight through her back and into its chest. By the agonizing scream from the girl, he assumed it was the right move. "I suppose you still need a heart to live. After all, you were once a human." He wrapped his fingers around her heart and ripped it right out of her. _'That's weird.'_ Bardock looked at the heart. It was wrapped in wires and had some sort of glowing tube integrated within it. _'Bell is going to have to take a look at this.'_

Then he looked toward the others and noticed that they had all flown a little bit further from him. They were weak. They were nothing. "Androids really can experience fear." He smirked. "Then that makes this a little bit more fun."

The next one to die was a man no older than Kakarot. Bardock rushed to it and socked him in the mouth until several teeth flew out. Before he flew back from the brunt of the hit, Bardock grabbed him by his pretty boy hair and thrust him into his knee. There was so much blood that Bardock was once again reminded of his humanity, but he had to completely not care if he expected to save his students.

The other androids decided to be brave and tried to blast Bardock, but he was much too fast for the androids and was not only able to dodge the attack, but he split the android in half before disappearing.

Two male androids decided to attack him from there, but Bardock was so fast that he crossed his arms and was able to fend them off with his legs alone. It was only about thirty seconds that he allowed his arrogance to get the best of him. That's all he needed as a Saiyan, but even that was a little too long.

He heard a loud scream from a small voice. "Master!"

"Cora?" He was distracted long enough for one of the androids to land a punch. It didn't hurt, but he was irritated by it. He backed away from them so he could clearly assess the situation down below. For some reason, his number one student decided to disobey orders and abandon the others. She foolishly came outside in a warzone. Then to make matters worse, she let herself get captured by the fifth android. "Cora, why aren't you in the safe room?"

She was being squeezed viciously by her captor, but she was too proud to show her fear. "Because you're my teacher, and I can't let you fight alone!"

"I can take care of myself!" Bardock was so angry! He had to protect his students, find his daughter and grandchildren, and then his sons. He had so much he had to protect. He couldn't be the wild and vicious man he used to be when he won the war with the Tuffles. Everything was different, and he didn't want attachments to equate to weakness, but he was suddenly frozen with concern for his favorite student. "I don't want to have to worry about you kids."

"But Master—"

The android began to glow brightly, and Bardock feared the worst. "Cora!"

"Ha!" She moved so fast that it was difficult to see what had happened. She just appeared out of thin air and swiped her hand across the back of the android's neck. Within a few seconds, the android ceased to glow and her arms fell and released Cora.

Cora turned around and kicked the android in the head as hard as she could, and she screamed as the head went flying up into the sky.

Bardock was alarmed and confused with the girl's unexpected strength, but then he realized that the woman standing by Cora was responsible for cutting the android's head off. "Colly? You're here!"

She smiled and winked at her beloved. "Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?"

"She's not the only one!" Cellena dropped out of the sky and stood by her friend's side. "I'm here to save my city as well."

"You're with child, Cellena!" Bardock could sense it. He remembered seeing her and Fenn together intimately and talking about the child that was in her womb. He didn't want her to lose that happiness. "You have to get out of here. Don't lose this one like—"

"I won't let that happen, Bardock!" She wouldn't even let him bring it up. She had to focus. "But I won't stand by while my planet is attacked."

"Nor will I."

Everyone was surprised to hear his voice for some reason, but that didn't quite make sense. Why wouldn't he show up to a battle and destroy inferior foes?

"Vegeta!" Cellena flew to her son. He was standing on a rooftop looking all too cool. "It's good to see you, Son."

Vegeta smirked. He knew his presence was needed. After all, he had ascended. He would have to fight the android Saiyans. "Where's Kakarot?" he mocked.

Cellena shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure wherever your adversary is, he's doing the best he can to protect his family."

* * *

><p>"We're not getting anywhere!" Raditz was nearly depleted of all of his energy. It didn't matter what he was throwing at his foe. The android could not be damaged by him. Kakarot was having a much better chance at victory, but he wasn't having any easy battles either. It took everything he had, but he was able to get his android down. The only problem was that there were still four more. Arti was down and out. Fenn could barely stand, and Raditz was about to be useless.<p>

"Raditz, I thought I'd never say this, but I think we might need the fusion dance."

"Wow! You must really think we're about to die." Raditz closed his eyes and recalled the poses. His daughter showed him because Bardock was too embarrassed to show them himself. But he knew how to perform the dance. "I think I'd rather die, but I've got a family to get to. Let's try it."

Kakarot really did hate himself for having to resort to such a technique, but he had an awful feeling about Cerina. _'I've got to find her and make sure my kids are alright. I don't have time to be embarrassed.' _

But Kakarot was embarrassed and he blushed incredibly hard until he and Raditz were in position with his hands pointed out in the opposite direction of Raditz's. "Fu—"

"Ahhhh!" The energy flowed so effortlessly and beautifully that Kakarot couldn't believe that it could be used so precisely as a weapon, but it came just before the screaming started.

"Raditz!" Kakarot rushed to his brother's side, who had dropped to his knees as he hissed and moaned from his injury. His arm was gone. The arm that Kakarot had built for his brother was busted up and mangled. It was a mechanical arm, but his nerves were still connected to it, but he wouldn't die from it. But the worst part was that they couldn't complete the fusion.

From then, it was easy pickings. The four androids ganged up on Kakarot. He tried to dodge them, but there were too many coming at him. He blocked two, but then there was another one that he couldn't stop. Jab for jab. Even at Super Saiyan 2, he was no match for a posse of Saiyan androids. Raditz regained himself, but he was of no help either. He was knocked down hard and out.

The last blurry image that Kakarot had was of the androids carrying Fenn and Arti. "Objective complete."

* * *

><p>Tora stopped his little body from continuing to roll in the city streets. He and Kara had taken up the battle so his sister could protect his mother, but deep down, he knew how futile it all was. He had heard the android stories, and he was going to be useless as long as he wasn't a Super Saiyan. "I wish Dad was here."<p>

"Well, he's not!" Kara snapped. She was on her hands and knees, and her body was still quaking. She wanted her father to save her, but he had responsibilities. He wouldn't just drop everything just because she needed help, even though she knew that he would gladly forsake the entire world for her safety. She had to be strong and fight herself. "We've got to do what we've got to do!"

Fasha couldn't take lying down anymore. "Let's fuse, Kara."

Tora looked back to his little sister. Her leg was discolored and bloodied. It looked like bone was ready to start poking through her skin. That's why she was out of the fight. "How can you fuse if you can't do the dance?"

Fasha gently sat her mother down by her side. She didn't want to leave her side, but she didn't have a choice. "I'm going to save you, Mommy!" She touched her leg and her eyes welled up with tears. It hurt so badly! But she as a Saiyan! She couldn't let a little pain stop her from what she needed to do. "Ahhhh!" She pressed on her bone until she felt and heard it snap. She was certain that she hadn't fixed the problem, but all she needed to do was stand for a couple of seconds and scoot toward Kara. "I can do it." She hobbled onto her feet and it was excruciating, but she could stand. "Tora, watch over Mom while we fuse."

'_We may be twins, but I'm still the oldest and I'm her brother. Shouldn't I take care of her?'_ He shook his head. _'No! We're both warriors. We're partners. I have to trust in her.' _ "Sure." He ran to his mother and held her in his arms. "I believe in you both!"

Fasha was surprised to hear that, and she smiled. "I promise that I won't let you down!"

"We have to make sure our power levels are completely aligned." Kara was stronger than Fasha, but Kara didn't have as much energy to work with since she had been fighting longer than Fasha. It didn't take much effort for the two of them to align their energies.

"Ready?" Fasha stretched her arms away from Kara.

"I'm ready!" Kara did the same and gulped. _ 'Point the finger! Point the finger! I don't want to be fat or old!' _ "Fu…."

"…sion…."

"Ha!"

Tora snickered a little bit. He never could get over how silly it looked for them to scoot toward each other with the arms in the air and then lifting their legs and turning. But he was impressed that Fasha was able to tough it out through the pain of her leg and had perfect form with Kara. They were in complete sync and when their fingers collided, they were surrounded by a white light. _'They did it!'_

* * *

><p>"Ninjin!" His sitter, Lima, flew to him as fast as she could. She cursed herself for having the day off. When the trouble started, she did everything she could to get to him. "Are you alright?"<p>

"I'm okay." Ninjin took her arrival as a sign and placed his little sister in her arms. "Watch Colleena. Mind her head. Mom will get real mad if you don't!"

Lima agreed that someone had to watch the baby, but Ninjin was only a toddler. "What are you gonna do?"

He clenched his tiny fists. "I'm gonna help my mother fight!"

"Isn't this fun?" the android jumped on top of Cerina's body and began to choke the life out of her. "You Saiyans think you're so superior, but the truth is that you're nothing but weaklings!"

It was difficult to breathe, but Cerina had to say something. "You're a Saiyan too."

"Not anymore. I serve the brilliant Dr. Gero and he will remake this world for his own enjoyment!"

"Oh yeah?" Ninjin yelled. "Well, I'll kill him if he touches my mother, just like I'm gonna kill you!"

The android looked back at the little boy and laughed to mock his feelings. "It's strange seeing Saiyan's get emotional. You're typically such animals."

"You're the animal!" he yelled while powering up. "And I'm going to put you down!"

Cerina looked into her son's eyes. He was like a mad dog. She had never seen her boy with such a look on his face before. _'What's going on? His power is skyrocketing. Is he transforming?_' "Ninjin?"

"You're not my primary objective," the android let go of Cerina, stood up on her feet, and turned to face the boy, "but I don't mind destroying you."

Ninjin closed his eyes and screamed, "I won't let you hurt my family!" His power exploded out of his small body like a bomb, and a golden aura blinded everything around him except for the android. She could still see through the light and she was stunned when the small golden warrior managed to knock her off of her feet by head-butting her in the chest.

'_What is this?'_ She grunted and struggled to hold herself up. She didn't want to be forced to the ground by a mere child. _'I won't let that happen!'_

Ninjin kept trying to fly straight through her. He couldn't stop until she was dead. "I'm going to win!"

The android gasped. _'No!'_ She clasped onto her chest as she felt her body collapse forward. Then she glanced behind her and saw Ninjin still flying behind her and the lower half of her body breaking into pieces as it fell to the ground. _'How did a child defeat me?'_

Ninjin landed on the ground and rolled a couple of feet before he could get back up. "I did it!"

Cerina stood up and she was just in awe of her little boy. _'I knew he was powerful, but this is just spectacular!' _ She smirked and headed for the top half of the android. It was quivering like a coward. "I suppose this means you failed in your task then." She placed her foot on the girl, ready to crush her heart into pieces.

Even though the android knew she was about to die, she smirked. "Actually, my objective will be completed, even if it's not me who completes it."

Cerina looked up in the sky. She could see three more enemies approaching, and she just knew that it was more Saiyan androids. "Ninjin, I need you to take your little sister and get out of here."

"I thought you weren't gonna tell me to run!" he yelled. "I thought you knew that I'd never listen."

"If you stay, we'll all be killed!" she snapped. "You're a big brother. You have a duty to protect your little sister."

Ninjin shut his mouth and lowered his head. He knew his mother was right, but it was so hard to even think about leaving her. "But—"

"They're after me for whatever reason. They want me alive. Once they have me, they'll enact their plan. You have to find your father. He'll figure things out. I know he will." She smiled. "I trust my boys."

'_But how can I leave her? I'm scared that I might lose her.'_ "Mom—"

Cerina was not one hundred percent confident that she'd live through the next day, so she rushed to her son and picked him up in her arms. "I love you, Ninjin."

Ninjin could barely breathe because she was squeezing so tight, but he didn't want her to let him go. "I promise that I'll do my best to get you back. I'll protect Colleena. I'll find Father!"

"I know you will." She kissed his forehead and smelled the scent of his skin. _ 'I would do anything for you, Ninjin, and I swear I'll survive for you.' _"Now go!"

She threw him up into the air and he caught himself about twenty feet up and stared at his mother for a little bit and wondered if he should really just abandon her. _'I don't think I have a choice.' _ "Bye, Mom!"

She sighed in relief as her son flew to his sitter and left with her. _'They'll be safe. I just know they will be. I just have to concentrate on my battle. I'll survive, and then I'll see my family again.'_

* * *

><p>"Are you impressed?" A beautiful warrior was born of the light. Her clothes were a little odd. She wore white puffy pants, a yellow and purple vest, and a black halter top. Her hair was raven black with red streaks in it, and her eyes were green. But most importantly, her energy was full and fabulous. "Come on. Admit that you're a little impressed."<p>

"Okay," Tora said. "I'm impressed." _'It's so weird to hear the two of them talk out of one body. I don't know if I'll ever get used to this fusion thing.'_

"I wasn't talking to you, but thanks for the compliment." She smirked. "I'm talking to my unworthy foe in front of me. I want to know if this scrap metal is terrified of the Saiyan that's going to destroy it!"

The android was not amused. "I will destroy all Saiyans."

"Maybe you shouldn't have touched this one." She flung her hair behind her shoulders. "My name is Kasha, and I will be your undoing."

* * *

><p>"These androids are pathetic!" Vegeta effortless killed another android. He usually liked to play around with his victims, but he pictured them as Kakarot and he couldn't help himself from crushing their skulls. They were mere child's play for a Super Saiyan 2.<p>

"They're a lot more powerful if they're Saiyan androids," Bardock told him. "As impressive as you've think you've gotten, you're still no match."

"Oh really?" Vegeta was on a winning streak ever since he turned Super Saiyan 2. He defeated Fenn, remade his image in the eyes of the people, and now he was saving Vegeta City. But he did want a challenge. "Where are these Saiyan androids?"

"You'd think Gero would send all of his strongest warriors after his strongest warriors. I certainly understand sending one after Cerina, but why not send three after Bardock?"

"They have their orders," Vegeta said. "But it is strange. They could have challenged me if they wanted to test our strength."

"This isn't a test," Cellena said. "This is some kind of elaborate plan."

"Well, we know it wants to kill all of the Saiyans," Colleen said. "Notice that they're not purposely attacking the humans. The only ones dying are the ones in the way."

"I was just at Cerina's house," Cellena said. "They are definitely after her. They wanted me to leave and baited me with the city being in danger."

"They were always after her," Vegeta said. "Gero hated her. He even made one especially just to kill her." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I don't see why she's so special, but he's fixated on that girl."

"It's because she's meddlesome," Bardock said. He thought back to Goku. He certainly did defeat Dr. Gero and the Red Ribbon Army, but he didn't do anything in particular against Gero. He didn't give him a good whack in the face or leave him horribly scarred. Goku simply won. "Gero built androids to test their strength, and Cerina always shut them down. Yes, he may want global domination, but he also wants revenge. Gero is always about revenge."

Colleen tugged and Bardock's arm. "We should teleport to her and make sure that she's okay!"

Bardock nodded and began to concentrate, but no matter how hard he thought about her or tried to find her energy, it was no use. "She may be knocked out. I can't find her."

"Or something else could have happened…" Cellena was struck in the chest with such awful heartache. _'I should have never left her alone!'_

"Queen Cellena!" Basila had battled across the city, but now city seemed to be clear. That's when she left to find her queen. "I have grave news—"

"Gero is after Cerina. We have to go back for her right now! Gather Soko and Bell. We need the Task Force up to full power. Fenn has to assemble the army and—"

Basila desperately latched onto Cellena's arms. "Soko and Bell have been taken prisoner!"

"What?!"

"Your head scientist and the Task Force leader." Vegeta stroked his chin. "They're removing strategic members of your empire, Mother."

"I don't know," Bardock said. "They are important players, but Cellena is the most important. Why not try to take her while she was with Cerina? Why push her away? They wanted Cerina, not Cellena."

"So this is about the Task Force?" Colleen asked. "Arti and Fenn—"

"Fenn isn't on the Task Force anymore!" Cellena yelled angrily. "Gero has no right to go after him!" But in her heart, she knew he was in danger. He was the head of her army, and he was Cerina's right hand.

"But he was right there in the trenches with her," Vegeta said. "He helped her create it." Vegeta tried not to show how overjoyed he was. _'He's as good as dead!'_

"What about Kakarot?" Colleen asked. "Is our son in danger as well?"

Bardock suddenly sensed a spike in power. It wasn't a power he sensed often, but he did recognize it. "I'll be right back." He placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Bardock!" Kasha screamed. "It's good to see you're still alive."<p>

"Likewise." He smiled proudly. The android was looking pretty scrappy. "Do you need any help or—?"

"Absolutely not!" Kasha planted her feet into the ground. She was stronger than a Super Saiyan, but that didn't mean that she was unable to transform and finish off her opponent. "Watch what I can do." She looked up toward the sky and screamed and her dormant energy rose to the surface. Yes, she was powerful. Yes, she could defeat one messily android. And yes, she could transform into a Super Saiyan.

Bardock was extremely proud of Kasha, but he also found her outrageous hair to be a little humorous. Fasha might have had normal human hair, but Kara still had her signature Saiyan born hairstyle of a long side ponytail, but she had three spikes on her head that resembled his signature hair. Kasha had bangs, but her hair was worn down and it was thick and long. Now her hair looked like Gohan's did when he first became a Super Saiyan and it was struggling to rise to the top of his head. "Come on, Kasha. Wrap this up."

"You don't have to be so boring." Kasha wanted to make the android suffer.

"Hello!" Tora yelled. "Have you forgotten that our dear mother is injured?"

Kasha's eyes bucked. _ 'Oh yeah. I've got to hurry this along. She needs a senzu bean or something.'_ "Alright, you scrap metal; I'm going to destroy you now!"

The android was receiving different orders. It was free to retreat to any place safe, and that's what it intended on doing and took off into the sky.

"It's running away?" Bardock could hardly believe it. _ 'Well, I guess it was once human. It remembers fear.'_

"Not so fast! Cute boys get a kiss goodbye!" Kasha began to gather purple energy in her hands and spun around in a circle. Through the motions, she continued to pull the energy out of her body and when she felt she had enough she kissed her hands and blew the android a kiss. "Candy Crush!"

Bardock slapped his forehead in disbelief. _'Well, I guess Fasha's father does have an attack named 'Double Sunday'. They are two little girls. It's no more ridiculous that Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack.'_

"Yeah!" Tora threw his fist up into the air in triumph as the blast made contact with the evil android. They couldn't sense his energy fade, so he trusted that when the smoke faded and there was no one remaining, that his sister and aunt were successful. "You guys did it!"

"Of course!" Kasha said while smugly crossing her arms. "No one can defeat me."

"Sure." Bardock dug his fist into her head so she wouldn't get so full of herself. "Why don't we get Summer to safety? We've got to regroup anyway."

* * *

><p>Just about everyone retreated to the palace except for Bardock and Vegeta. Vegeta went to his sister's home and unfortunately found nothing but rubble. There wasn't a body, but given her experience with Broly, it wasn't always a blessing being alive. <em> 'Where are you?'<em>

Bardock flew to where he knew his boys were camping. If Raditz and Kakarot couldn't make it to their family to make sure that they were alright, then it must have been because they weren't able to. When he arrived, Arti and Fenn were nowhere in sight, but to make things more confusing, Kakarot and Raditz were left alive and were being watched over by a Super Saiyan Ninjin, Lima, and Colleena.

"Grandpa!" Ninjin ran to Bardock and jumped in his arms. "You have to give my dad a senzu bean. Mom said he would be able to figure out where they took her!"

"Cerina is alive?" Bardock was relieved. "Why wouldn't they take your dad too? He was on the Task Force. He's a Saiyan Prince. He's the perfect bait." _'It's strange that Kakarot isn't Gero's whole entire world.'_

"We have to get her back, please!"

"We will." He held his grandson. He was so proud of his strength, but sometimes he had to remember that he was only a child. But it certainly was difficult to remember that while he was a Super Saiyan. "We will save her. I swear."

Bardock gathered what little senzu bean supply that he had and distributed them among his friends and family. The army and the Task Force were sent out into the cities for damage reports and to rescue who they could. For now, the androids were done attacking, but it wouldn't be long before they made their move once again. It was time to recover so they could all come back stronger.

Cellena called a meeting in her war room with who she had left with her most trusted allies. Out of who was gathered, it was clearer what Geo's objective was. "Cerina, Fenn, Soko, Bell, and Arti are all missing," Kakarot said. "I suspect if Pak was still alive, he'd be gone too. Gero is after the original Task Force in particular."

"Why?" Raditz asked.

"Because they opposed him," Bardock said. "They got in his way."

"And why not just kill them?" Vegeta asked._ 'I know I would have just killed Fenn. It would make my life simpler if he was just removed. Even if Bell dies, that wouldn't be a total loss for me. I've got my own scientist, and I'm about to move her to the top. One more member on my team in a high position.'_

Basila barged into the war room looking as pale as a ghost. "Queen Cellena, you're going to want to see this!" She rushed to head of the table where Cellena was sitting and pressed a couple of controls until four television screens mounted on the walls all turned on the same channel with Dr. Gero standing in front of a black backdrop with the Red Ribbon Army insignia behind him.

"That's him?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah…" He looked odd to Kakarot. He had read his file and seen pictures of him, but something was different. He almost didn't seem real. "It's just like in your stories, Dad. He made himself into an android."

"Just like in Goku's world…" Bardock mumbled. _'Whatever happened to android 16, 17, and 18? They're not as strong as the Saiyan androids, but Gero made them such key players. What about Cell? Will he still exist? Whose techniques will he possess?'_

"Citizens of the earth," Gero began, "for too long we have put up with the wrath of the Saiyans. It's about time that we've placed our destiny back in our own hands. The Saiyans led their planet to its destruction and we can't let that happen to our world. We need to rule ourselves."

Cellena clenched her fists and began to growl. _'I will kill this buffoon if it's the last thing I do!'_

"Some of you have forgotten what it's like to be the rulers of your own destiny. For that reason, I have waged war on these Saiyans." He smiled evilly. "My androids will purge this world of their kind, but I am not without mercy like a Saiyan. I offer them a chance to survive."

The room was still and silent. Everyone was expecting the worst to come from his mouth, and it did as soon as the camera angle shifted and five young adult Saiyans were put into view. All of them were strapped up to machines that were draining their energy through their arms and legs. It was a similar device to what Cellena kept in her prisons. Most of them were unconscious, but at least they were all still breathing.

"Before you are the so-called 'Task Force'. They claim to be the protectors, but they have killed and tortured many for their so-called 'peace'. They have also gotten in my way more times than I care to remember." He sneered. "I know the queen is very fond of them all.

Bardock watched Cellena carefully. She was losing color in her face every second. He wasn't even sure if she was breathing. _'Her daughter and the father of her unborn child are both being held captive. I know this must be hard for her, especially since she's pregnant and not in complete control of her hormones.'_

"Queen Cellena has twenty-four hours to surrender herself and step down from Saiyan rule or else all of these members are destroyed. I will start with the least important as a demonstration."

"The least important?" Raditz questioned. They all played a valuable part in his eyes. All of them fought hard and were true warriors, but only one of them was without a title.

'_Oh no!'_ "He's going to kill Arti!" Kakarot yelled.

* * *

><p>All of the Task Force members were without strength, but Bell somehow found the strength within her to desperately struggle for the life of her lover. "Arti, please wake up."<p>

He hadn't woken up at all since he arrived. He had no way to defend himself. She was his only hope!

"Arti. Please!" She struggled to move her arms and legs, but every movement caused more pain and discomfort. _'I have to figure out a way to save him. I can't lose him. I finally have someone that loves me, and I love him!' _Tears began to slip through her eyes as she struggled. She didn't have the strength to fight them off or the time to care that millions of people saw that she was displaying weakness. She had to save her man! _'I'm too smart to let this happen. I can't let this happen!'_

Dr. Gero stood in front of each Task Force member for drama. He started with Cerina, then walked to Fenn, then Soko, and then Bell. Bell wished that he would just stop with her. At least she'd be awake and could face her death. She didn't want him to dishonor Arti.

But then he took a few more steps and reached his first victim. "He will be the first."

"No!" As futile as it was, she pulled and screamed until she saw the head of her beloved fall to the ground. Then she sucked up what air she could and held it inside of her for a little while. She was afraid to keep breathing, because she knew how much it was going to hurt to face the pain of losing someone you're bonded to. But she couldn't hold her breath forever. And when she finally did breathe again, it was an agonizing scream. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaarti!"

* * *

><p>Kakarot was so angry, he didn't know how he could contain himself. The only reason why he and probably everyone else held themselves together was because they all felt so terribly sorry for Bell, who was sobbing and muttering oaths of revenge under her breath.<p>

Gero walked back over to his backdrop and the screen zoomed in on his face. "He is only the first," Gero warned. "The next to go will be the head scientist, then the leader of the Task Force, the leader of the army, and lastly, the queen's beloved daughter."

Cellena held her hand against her chest. _'No…' _She couldn't let her daughter die like Arti just did!

"I will kill one of them every six hours until Queen Cellena gives up. If she does not surrender, my androids will tear this world apart and every Saiyan will die. It's entirely up to Queen Cellena."

The broadcast ended and the screen became static. There was probably panic all over the world. There were many half breed children that were in danger. Children like Cora didn't have a Saiyan parent to help protect them. Then there were humans who would be frightened because they wouldn't want to be caught in the crossfire. Some would wish for the defeat of the Saiyans, but honesty, most of the humans had really gotten used to the fact that Cellena was the ruler.

Bardock turned to the queen. "Cellena, what are we gonna do?"

She couldn't respond. She seemed to be in shock.

Colleen was very concerned. "Cellena?"

Vegeta couldn't believe that his mother would panic or ever crumble in any situation. It was an opportune moment for him, but he was concerned. However, he cleared his throat and took his place as the leader. "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to find Gero and destroy his army. We didn't do all of this training for nothing. I can defeat every single creature he's created, so if you all want to stand around like a bunch of cowards, than be my guests. Not me. I'm going to do what must be done."

Cellena blinked and came back to reality, but she was so embarrassed that she didn't say a word. She just nodded in agreement with her son.

"We have to find them," Kakarot said. He was slightly concerned, but he was holding onto the prophesy about his girls. Plural, not singular. Cerina was going to survive! He had some ideas about how to find her. "But even if we do, we still have tons of Saiyan androids to fight. They're too strong to fight that many."

Vegeta sneered in disgust. "Then we give up?" he barked.

"No!" It sickened Kakarot and made his skin crawl just thinking about it, but what other options did they have? "I say we fuse."

To Be Continued…


	54. Chapter 54: Everything Falls Apart

**A/N:** Sorry for the very long wait! But with my weight loss competition, full-time job, and traveling to conventions to promote my books, my life got super hectic. The competition is over now. I've lost 55 pounds, and I'll know how I placed next week. Please forgive me for the long wait and enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter 54

I do not own DBZ

Cerina wearily opened her eyes from the sound of quiet sobs. She was disoriented and it took a moment to recognize the figure that was hanging from some sort of machine, hunched over, and shaking—especially since her hair was shorter than before. But she recognized the voice. "Bell?"

Bell couldn't answer. All she could think about was the last few seconds of Arti's life and how she was powerless to make a difference.

Cerina began to try to get to her friend for comfort, but as she moved, she realized that she was strung up herself. "Bell? What happened?"

Bell didn't want to answer. She figured that if she kept it to herself, she wouldn't have to accept it. But how could she deny what had happened when she felt such a terrible ache in her heart? "Gero killed Arti."

Cerina gasped silently to herself. She felt such rage overcome her, but she was so exhausted that as soon as it came, she lost it. It was then that she began to remember the battle against the androids. She was doing alright against one, but the fight was over when she got double-teamed. Now she was captured, and so were all of her friends. "It's okay, Bell. We'll avenge him. I swear we will."

"No. We won't." Bell was usually the first to accept Cerina's optimism, but she couldn't this time. She didn't honestly know if she wanted to look on the bright side. "In five hours, he's gonna kill me as well. Then he'll move on, and the rest of us will die."

"Kakarot won't let that happen!" Cerina was relieved that he wasn't taken prisoner, and as long as he was out there, she could have hope.

But Bell didn't believe and began to slowly shake her head. "He can't stop the androids. No one can."

* * *

><p>Queen Cellena stormed inside of her war room after an hour of letting her people gather information. There were hundreds of casualties—Saiyan and human. The humans of half-breed children were terrified. Cellena was doing her best to keep the half-breed children in her care hidden and safe, but other citizens were angry about special treatment. There was chaos everywhere, but it was nothing compared to the fact that her daughter and the father of her child was in danger and was soon going to be murdered. "I want an update!"<p>

Bardock, Vegeta, and Kakarot all glanced at each other. They all knew that Cellena was masking her worry. Bardock cleared his throat and spoke first. "We have as many half breed children hiding as possible in ki blocking chambers. As long as the location of the bunkers isn't discovered, they should be alright."

"I brought in Suna," Vegeta said while hiding his devious smirk. "She believes that she can possibly deactivate the androids once she gets a chance to study them."

"And what about you, Kakarot?" Cellena asked. She was depending on him heavily to rescue Cellena. Next to herself, he'd be the most motivated to get Cerina and Fenn back alive, along with all the other Task Force members.

Kakarot felt enough pressure already. He really didn't need to add onto it, but he was determined to keep his cool. "I went to the science team, but we couldn't seem to trace Gero's location from the broadcast. The signal was bouncing from one satellite to the next. He spent all of this time hiding. He's not going to screw everything up now and reveal his location through a broadcast."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Kakarot failed. How surprising."

"I told you that I had plan!" Kakarot grunted and nearly pounced on Vegeta, but Bardock squeezed on his shoulder to gently pull him back.

"Yes," Vegeta mocked, "you want us to prance around like flowers and disgrace ourselves by joining together to defeat the androids. No thanks! True warriors fight alone."

Kakarot created a fist and grunted as he struggled to keep his hatred for Vegeta inside, but it was just too difficult and he exploded. "First of all, I think I'd rather die than have to fuse with an idiotic, arrogant, brat like you! I don't want to fuse either, but I want to save my mate's life and my friends!"

Bardock pushed Kakarot back and got in between the two of them. "You two boys should fuse." Bardock couldn't help but think of how powerful Vegito was and how he tipped the scales of power in the Z Warriors favor. He knew that if Vegeta and Kakarot could pull through, the world be saved.

Kakarot cocked his brow at his father. "Why? I'm the most powerful being on the planet. It only makes sense that I fuse with the second most powerful."

Vegeta scoffed. "Kakarot, I have no equal."

"That's because no one can ever sink to your level," Kakarot seethed.

Vegeta tried to shove his way through Bardock, but he was pushed back once again. "You truly have a death wish, don't you Kakarot?"

"If I did, we know you couldn't grant it."

"Stop it!" Cellena was infuriated that the two of them couldn't cooperate for five entire minutes! "Cerina, Fenn, Soko, and Bell all need us. And do you think that Gero is going to stop with them? More androids are coming, and a majority of the planet can't defend themselves against this threat. I need solutions, and not all of this stupid pettiness!"

Vegeta and Kakarot both crossed their arms and grumbled, but they would back off of each other for the meantime. "I'll get Suna to try and trace the signal."

"If I couldn't find it, what makes you think she can?" Kakarot bitterly asked.

"Because she's better than you, Kakarot!"

Bardock felt the two of approaching each other again, so he shoved them both back a final time. They didn't go through the walls, but Bardock shoved them hard enough to know that the next step would be to beat them both up.

Kakarot knew he could ram his way through his father to rip Vegeta's head off, but it unfortunately wasn't worth it. "No way will she crack it."

"Some people say she's smarter than Bell."

"No way!" _'What is Vegeta's deal? He's been forcing this girl in, but I can't possibly trust anyone associated with Vegeta, especially when her father proved to be a traitor. They probably set him up to take the fall and make themselves look good.'_ "We need another way to find Gero."

"What about the dragonballs?" Cellena asked.

Bardock's eyes widened for a quick moment before he regained himself. "What about them?"

"Can't we ask the dragon? Would he know?"

Kakarot had thought about it before, but he was torn. "Shouldn't we save it for something else…?" He said the next part very quietly. "In case something happens to anyone important?" _'I don't want to doubt myself, but if I don't want to lose her forever. We've got that elaborate lie about only being able to wish back one person. I know everyone would agree to bring back Cerina, but I don't want to lose anyone else before that either…'_

Cellena walked to Kakarot and placed her hand on his burdened shoulder. _'I understand Kakarot's frustrations, but I can't afford to lose any more lives. Bell's life is now hanging in the balance and she's the greatest Saiyan mind there is.'_ "I know you want to secure Cerina's life in case she dies, but I want to make sure that she doesn't have to die. We have to save all of them."

Bardock didn't have to go inside of Cellena's mind to see how worried she was. She kept instinctively kept rubbing her stomach, as if she were already comforting her fatherless child. "Fenn will be alright," he assured.

"I know…" Cellena tried to be confident, but she had a terrible feeling. "Vegeta, see what Suna can figure out. Kakarot, I know that you don't want to work with her, but finding Gero is our priority. If he can't be found through technical means, we have to just use the dragon. Those are my official orders."

"And what happens when we find Gero?" Bardock asked. "If he has an army of Saiyan androids, we'll be no match without fusion."

"Then I guess you boys better figure this out." Cellena grunted as she saw her son's mouth opening up in protest, and she marched right over to Vegeta and grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Prancing around in a silly pose for five seconds will be the least of your worries if you get my boyfriend killed!"

"But—"

"No 'buts', Boy! I will make you pay!"

Kakarot and Bardock struggled not to snicker at Prince Vegeta being thwarted by his "mommy" but they were both a bit intimidated by her hormonal rage.

"Figure this out and leave me be!"

Kakarot and Bardock left out before Prince Vegeta did. When they were down the hall, Kakarot decided to put his mind at rest. "Please tell me that you've seen a vision of Fenn raising his child with Cellena."

"No." Bardock didn't see the point in not being honest about it. "Not once, but I know that we'll save him."

* * *

><p>Ninjin, Raditz, Tora, Fasha, and Kara were in one of the recovery wings. Summer was recovering, but she would live. Raditz also got medical attention as well, but he didn't have means for another arm any time soon. He'd have to manage with one, but he knew that he'd be unable to fuse with his brother.<p>

Raditz saw Ninjin sitting in a chair that was too big for his little body. He was twiddling his thumbs and kicking his feet. The poor kid looked scared to death. Raditz smiled and decided to take a seat next to his nephew. "I heard you transformed, Ninjin."

He sighed heavily and nodded. "I did."

Raditz laughed. "Cheer up! If I would have become a Super Saiyan at your age, I'd be shouting it from the rooftops!" He lightly jabbed Ninjin in his shoulder, but he didn't crack a smile. "Are you worried about your mom?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be. She's a really strong warrior."

Ninjin began to smile as he thought about their training. "I know."

'_This kid is already so powerful. He'll probably be more powerful than all of us one day. I wish he was at his full potential now.'_ "Tora, Fasha, we need to leave. We're gonna look after the half breed children in case they're discovered."

"What about Dad?" Ninjin asked.

"Doesn't Uncle need your help?" Fasha asked.

'_I could help them out somehow…But my children and my mate have to be my first priority. I'm a warrior. I can't stay by Summer's bedside during a crisis. I have to fight, and I know she'd want me to take care of her students.' _ "I'm gonna stay with you guys. I don't want to leave you alone in this. Besides, I can't fuse while my arm is busted, and Kakarot doesn't have time to work on it."

Ninjin tugged on his uncle's arm. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You're gonna stay in the palace and look after your little sister," Kakarot said while walking up from behind with his father.

Ninjin jumped up into the chair in outrage. "But I should be on the front lines!"

Kakarot was impressed with his son's tenacity, but he couldn't let him follow. Instead, he rubbed his head and sighed. "Until you become mated and have your own family one day, nothing is more important than protecting your little sister, Ninjin. Nothing. Do you understand?"

Ninjin looked to his little sister in his sitter's arms. He really did want to fight with his father and rescue his mother, but he knew that his mother would want him to take care of Colleena. "Yes, Sir."

"Good." He patted Ninjin on the head before messing up his hair. "I've got to figure out where your mom is. Trust me, I will. Just do me a favor and don't watch any TV for a while."

"Alright. I promise. Just get Mom back."

Ninjin's sitter rose out of her seat and carefully handed Colleena to her father. "I'll look after him and your daughter, Sir."

Kakarot gently rocked his daughter back and forth. She had fallen into a pretty powerful nap, and he was thankful that she was unaware of the danger she was in. _'I can't raise you alone, Colleena. I need your mother here. We still need your little sister as well.'_ "Basila will tell you a safe place where you can take Ninjin and Colleena."

'_This is a mess,'_ Bardock thought as he watched his sons saying goodbye to their children. _'If we can't find some more power, the Task Force is going to be killed. I can't let Cerina die. I don't know how Cellena will take losing Fenn. If only Goku was here. He can't transform and use his full power but it would just be nice. Why isn't he here?'_

* * *

><p>"Fenn?" Cerina was ecstatic to see her friend finally open his eyes. Bell had been inconsolable since Arti's death. Soko woke up about thirty minutes later, but Fenn was out for two hours. Now there was only four hours left of Bell's life. "We've got to get out of here, Fenn."<p>

"And how exactly will you do that?" Gero asked while coming through a steel door with two of his Saiyan androids. One of them was holding a small metal case. Cerina tried to peek through the door to see if she could get a glimpse of anything that would give her a clue as to where they were, but she didn't see anything but darkness.

"Gero," Soko said coldly. "You know we're going to destroy you."

He threw his head back and laughed. "How are you going to manage to kill me when you're completely powerless and outclassed?"

"You're overestimating yourself," Cerina said. "You'll keep us alive just long enough for Kakarot to rescue us."

"Oh really?" Gero really did hate Cerina with every fiber of his being. Every plan he ever hatched, she seemed to foil. He wasn't going to let her humiliate him once again. "You and your team are going to die. They're going to die one at a time, and after you have lost all of your friends, I will put you out of your misery. But before you watch them suffer, they'll watch you suffer." Gero began reaching for the box in the android's hand.

Fenn was still gathering himself, but he jumped into attack mode when he saw Gero open the box and pulled out some sort device that looked like a tiny bug, but he knew better than to make light of it. "Stay away from her!"

"It's only a taste of her own medicine!" Gero laughed. "She's known for torturing her enemies. She's tortured many people from the Red Ribbon Army. She should at least know what it's like."

"No!" Fenn struggled to break free and save Cerina, but he was quickly defeated and collapsed. He didn't want to stop, but he lost so much of his energy.

"It's okay." Cerina didn't break eye contact with Gero. She wouldn't dare show any signs of fear. She wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. "I can take whatever this coward can cook up!"

"We'll see." He grabbed her and jerked her head forward until her neck was exposed and carefully placed the tiny bug on the center of her neck.

Cerina gritted her teeth as she felt the device pierce her neck and burrow its way inside of her. She had been in more pain than that, so she was going to compose herself for as long as possible. But her comrades were extremely worried about her. Fenn could see from her eyes that she was in pain.

"Are we done?" she asked Gero rather bored.

But he smiled, because he knew that Cerina was merely putting on a good show. "Don't worry, my dear. You'll know when I'm finished. Each one of you are going to die unless Cellena steps down."

"It'll never happen," Fenn blurted. "She's got too much pride, and the people wouldn't want her to either."

"Perhaps your people, but not the earthlings. We don't want you Saiyans here."

"I'm an earthling," Cerina said. "I was born here. This is my home, and it's the only one that I've ever known!"

Gero's nostrils flared up. He was disgusted that she would ever dare to claim earth as her own. "And soon Hell will be your home, Princess. But you may be right about Cellena." He stroked his chin as he decided what his next move should be. "She's going to need more incentive."

* * *

><p>Colleen rushed out of her house when she sensed Kakarot and Bardock approaching. She went to Kami's Lookout where they hid the dragon balls while her family met with Cellena. Bardock told her to get them ready, but Colleen was concerned about using them too early. "Are we really going to use the dragonballs to find Cerina and the others?"<p>

'_I'm concerned that I may want to wish someone back, but because of the lie Colly told, we can only wish back one person at a time. If Cellena hears the truth, Colly will be killed or at least imprisoned until Vegeta orders her death. I can't think of anything that would be worth that…'_ "If Vegeta's scientist can't find a way to trace the broadcast, then we may not have a choice."

Kakarot rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I don't think she'd even be able to get a good crack at it unless he broadcasted again, and he probably won't do that until Bell is scheduled to be killed."

"We can't wait that long," Bardock said. "We need her alive."

Colleen heard what they were saying, but she was beginning to get frustrated. _ 'These boys are ready to just run into a fight, but how am I gonna wish back these idiots after they get themselves killed?' _"But what about power?"

"I was thinking that Kakarot and Vegeta could fuse—"

Kakarot rolled his eyes and spoke quickly, "It'll never happen for at least a hundred reasons."

'_There's gotta be a way to get Vegeta to work with Kakarot. No one could compare to Vegito or Gogeta. Their strength is unrivaled. I've seen him accomplish the impossible, and we sure could use some of this right now.'_ "I have to find a way to make him agree. If I explain—"

Colleen placed her hand on the sides of Bardock's face and smiled. "We have to handle this, Bardock. Our family can do this."

Bardock looked to his son, Kakarot, who was nodding his head in agreement. _'If I don't push them to work together now, it may never happen. But maybe it's better this way. Vegeta's not the same, and neither is my son…' _ "You're right, Colly. We've got to do this our way."

Kakarot got a cold shiver that erupted from the top of his neck and trailed all the way down into his tail. "Do you sense that?"

Bardock closed his eyes and felt the lives slipping away in mere seconds. "Gero must be having androids attack the cities again." _'We can't use this wish to save the people dying, especially if we want to find Cerina…'_

"Are we going to summon the dragon or go save the people?" Colleen asked. Either way, she wanted to do something.

* * *

><p>Shouta waited by the front door while tapping his foot and looking at his watch. He was nervous about surviving, but also what would happen to his family in the event that they did actually make it out alive. He had two packed suitcases on the floor, and Krillin was standing next to him and holding another. They were both waiting for Chi-Chi to come down the stairs with Gohan in her arms. When he laid eyes on his beautiful family, he knew how much he wanted to protect them ,but there were some things that were beyond his power. "Are we sure about this?"<p>

Chi-Chi glared at Shouta before handing Gohan off to Krillin and shooing them both off outside ahead of them so she could harshly whisper to her husband. "No, I'm not. I don't want anyone else to know about Gohan, but I need protection for him. Kakarot will protect his son."

Shouta put his head down as he felt the sting of her words. He wanted to be able to protect Gohan, but how could he ever compare? "Everyone will know the truth, and it'll be bigger than some fine, Chi-Chi!"

But Shouta grew quieter as his truest fear came to the surface. "What will become of us?"

She smiled sadly at his confusion and wrapped her arms around him to give him a peace of mind. "You are my husband, and I am your wife. I always will be."

Shouta wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi and took in her scent, so he could hold that memory in his mind forever. He wanted to believe her, but he knew that she still kept one of Kakarot's training uniforms around, despite how dangerous it could have been. She held onto it, because she couldn't let Kakarot go. "I'll trust you, Chi-Chi."

The two of them came outside to meet Krillin, who was trying to convince Gohan to get inside of their car, but the little man stubbornly stood with his arms crossed. Shouta had to bend down in front of him and gently nudge him toward the opened door. "Come on, Gohan."

"I don't want to leave home!" he moaned.

"Your mom knows what she's doing," Shouta said with a smile. Even though Shouta knew that he wasn't really Gohan's father, he always felt like he could reason with him man to man. "Let's both trust her for now. Okay?"

Gohan glanced up at his mother. She gave him a friendly glare, but Gohan was afraid of his mother and got into the car before making her angry.

Krillin was dripping out a mini waterfall of sweat while being in that car. He had been weighing his loyalty for Chi-Chi against his loyalty for Kakarot for a long while. Chi-Chi usually won because he feared her so for whatever reason. Deep down, he knew keeping Gohan's secret would keep him safe though, but now with coming out, Krillin was afraid that Kakarot would kill him or at least would never forgive him. "Is this really a good time right now to be seeing Kakarot? I mean, his mate has been kidnapped."

"That's another thing to consider," Shouta said. "Should we really get mixed up in all that royal business? It doesn't seem to be doing them any favors."

Chi-Chi had thought about that, and she took a moment to think of it again. However, Gohan would be in danger as long as he had Saiyan blood flowing through his veins. "My mind is made up."

Gohan didn't understand why they had to drive away from their nice home. He didn't get out much, besides when he and Krillin went to go train in private or when he would go visit his grandfather. "Why are we visiting Prince Kakarot?"

Shouta looked to Chi-Chi. He knew one day they'd have to tell Gohan the truth, but truthfully, Shouta wasn't ready for it. But it wasn't entirely up to him. "Well, Chi-Chi?"

She sunk back into her seat and stared at the roof of the car. She had no idea what the right call was. "He's an old friend, Gohan, and I think he can help save us from the androids."

"From the androids?" Gohan's parents were very protective, but he had stood back and watched the news reports from the shadows. "But the androids aren't after humans. Why—?"

"What's that?" Krillin asked while nervously pointing up in the sky. He couldn't recognize the energy signal of whoever was flying by. He couldn't sense anything about them until a light shot from the figure's hand and started to get bigger the closer as it came to the car.

"Look out!" Out of fear and desperation, Chi-Chi took a hold of the wheel while Shouta tried to maneuver out of the way as well. It was just another example of how Chi-Chi had to take control when Gohan's life was in the balance and when the car began to sway and lose control, it was just another example of how unhealthy their predicament was. It was no surprise that when the blast hit the road, the car flipped over.

Chi-Chi hit her head from the crash, but she couldn't pass out when she heard the cries of her son. "Gohan, are you okay?"

He wouldn't answer. He would only scream from the pain and the fear.

"Gohan?"

"He's okay," Krillin assured. He even looked over him real quick. "The kid doesn't even have a scratch."

"We've gotta get out of here," Shouta said. He placed one hand on roof of the car and unbuckled his seat belt with the other hand. He was strong, so he caught himself easily and climbed through the broken window. Then he walked to the other side to assist Chi-Chi in getting out while Krillin aided the young and frightened Gohan to safety.

When they were all outside of the car and on their feet, Chi-Chi took Gohan into her arms and muffled the sound of his cries against her chest. "It's okay, Son. I promise."

"Saiyan DNA detected." They all turned around and saw a teenage boy. He didn't look very powerful. He wasn't that much taller than Krillin, but his eyes were glowing bright red. "The Saiyan must be destroyed."

Gohan quieted down and slowly raised his head up so he could see the monster. _'Saiyan?'_

Krillin pushed Chi-Chi and Gohan back. "Chi-Chi, Shouta and I will protect him. You take your son and get out of here."

Chi-Chi didn't want to leave the fighting to the two of them, but she knew Gohan wouldn't be able to defend himself if an android found him alone. She took off into the sky with Gohan clutching onto her tightly as he looked down below and prayed that his father and friend would be safe. "Mom, I can fight too."

Shouta and Krillin both prepared themselves. Shouta knew a lot about fighting and he was strong, but his fighting skill was nothing on the level that Kakarot displayed and passed along to Krillin and Chi-Chi. Shouta learned a lot being married to Chi-Chi for a few years and surpassed his spouse, who was always busy in the kitchen. But he knew that he sadly wouldn't be able to compete against a killer android. However, he was going to try.

The android looked incredibly bored with the two of them and looked back up at Chi-Chi and Gohan. "I have no quarrel with you humans. It's the Saiyan that I must destroy."

"Then you'll have to go through us first!" Shouta shouted.

The android's eyes slowly crept back down to them. "That's an interesting choice of words."

Krillin blinked and then he realized that he and Shouta were both on the ground in a puddle of their own blood. Shouta's left arm was twisted in the wrong direction and he was fighting not to black out. Krillin felt the blood pouring out of his head from a giant gash. All he could do was laugh at how pathetic he was. _'I couldn't even last a minute with these things! Kakarot would be so disappointed in me. I have to find a way to save his son!'_

Gohan heard the screams of his father and friend again, and he couldn't take it anymore and forced himself out of his mother's arms. She nearly screamed when she thought he would fall to his death, but she gasped once she saw that her little boy could fly. "I've gotta save Krillin and Daddy!"

Chi-Chi refused to put two and two together and shook her head in disbelief. "You don't know how to fight."

"Yes, I do! Krillin showed me." Gohan started to fly down, but his mother grabbed his arm.

"No, Gohan! We have to get out of here. It's too dangerous. They'll kill you!"

'_Me?' _ Gohan thought back to what the android said when it found them and all of the news reports._ 'But I'm not a Saiyan.'_ But fighting came so natural to him and he was already stronger than his teacher. Gohan never understood why his mother didn't want him to fight. His father was a fighter. It was like they were hiding something. _'Am I a Saiyan?'_ Gohan became infuriated and pulled away. "I've gotta save my dad!"

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi tried her best to catch Gohan before he reached the android, but he was much too fast to be stopped. In a manner of seconds, his feet were already on the ground.

"Leave my dad alone!" he screamed with tears in his eyes.

Shouta wearily looked up. He had his suspicions that Gohan was learning to fight in secret, but he never said anything. He knew that it was good for a Saiyan to fight. He wished he had taught him. After all, Shouta loved him like his own. "Gohan, get out of here."

"No! I'll protect you." Krillin closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. His mother clearly was a human and his father was clearly a human, so if he were a Saiyan, then one of them wasn't his parent. That scared and angered him, but he would protect his family regardless.

The android smirked smugly. "And what do you think you're going to do, Kid?"

Gohan grunted and drew his hands back. "Kaaaaaaa….Meeeee…"

Chi-Chi gasped. _'Krillin, you didn't!'_

"Haaaaa….Meee…"

The android was intrigued. _'This technique that this boy is performing is on record as belonging to Kakarot and the members of his family. This human female is Chi-Chi, known as having a history with Saiyan Prince Kakarot. Presumably their relationship was physical, but never proven to be sexual. But this boy shares characteristics that are similar to Prince Ninjin.'_ The android smirked. _'Dr. Gero would like to process this information.' _"Are you the son of Prince Kakarot?"

"What!?" Gohan became distracted and his energy faded.

The android looked to Chi-Chi. _'Facial patterns confirm suspicions.' _ The android stretched his hand out toward Gohan. "You are now a priority target. You must die."

Gohan froze up once he saw the bright light coming toward him. He closed his eyes and wished for someone to help him. _'Daddy!'_

Chi-Chi screamed in horror as the blast came toward her son. But when the bright flash of light was over, she didn't see his little body. Either he was completely wiped out, or he disappeared. Either way, she was scared to death. "Gohaaaaaan!"

* * *

><p>"Mom?" Gohan looked around, but everything had changed. He was on a beach somewhere looking out at the ocean. "Mom?" He turned around and saw a pink house. He hoped she was inside, but he couldn't sense her energy. He didn't sense anyone. "Momma!" Gohan threw his head back and screamed up at the sky as the tears heavily fell from his eyes.<p>

"_Calm down, Gohan." _ Goku chuckled. It was strange seeing his son so small again after seeing him grow up into adulthood and having a daughter of his own. It had been a while since Gohan was really afraid of anything. He had the potential to be the most powerful being in the universe. _"I'll get her next." _

Goku was discouraged by the fact that Gohan couldn't hear his voice or feel his touch. He was nothing to his son, and yet he hadn't left his side since he was able to find his way back to that world after the dragon balls had been used. _"I'll always be here for you, Son. I promise."_

Goku briefly left Gohan to teleport to Chi-Chi. She had foolishly decided to seek vengeance for her son and ended up with a bloodied mouth. Goku grabbed her while she was on the ground trying to recover and he brought her to their son. "Gohan!"

He stopped crying when he heard her voice and ran into her arms. "Momma!"

A few seconds later, Goku retrieved Krillin and Shouta so they could all be safe on Master Roshi's island until the androids were dealt with.

"How did we get here?" Shouta asked.

Krillin gasped from excitement. "Kakarot!"

Chi-Chi quickly shook her head. "He wouldn't. He's got his own family to protect." It wasn't exactly Kakarot's fault that he didn't know about Gohan, but she wished Kakarot cared enough to just drop by to see whether or not she was alive.

"No. I know it was Kakarot!" Krillin pumped his fist up into the air. "It had to be!"

Goku washed in the shadows as his son began pondering. Goku wanted Gohan to know the truth, and he certainly wanted Kakarot to know the truth as well. But in case Gohan would never know, Goku was going to be there to watch over his son. _ 'I missed my first Gohan's ki blast. I didn't teach him how to fly. Piccolo did all things, and I put my own training above teaching my son. Maybe that's why he didn't fulfill his potential. But I won't abandon Gohan. I'll always watch over him.' "I only wish you knew I was here, Son."_

* * *

><p>"Cerina?"<p>

She didn't mean to grunt out in pain, but every single nerve in her body was on fire. Whatever Gero put inside of her was the real deal. "I can handle this pain," she assured. "Remember? My entire body used to turn against me when I used my power." Even though she was in extreme pain, nothing ever quite compared to that. "I can get through this. I know I can! I can block it out."

Fenn saw her pulling on her restraints and he began to get worried. "What are you doing?"

"It's just pain! If I can rip through this fast enough, I can bust us out of here!"

"Or you could kill yourself!" Soko snapped. "You've got more time than any of us. Use it to your advantage."

"No!" Cerina could feel her power being sucked from her body, but she could not give up! "I care about Bell too much to stand by and let Gero take her away from me. None of you will die on my watch. None of you!" She began to scream as the machine powered up so it could suck faster than Cerina could put out. But she wouldn't let that be the end of her. She had too much power not to find a way to make it work to her advantage. _'I've got to do this. I've got to…'_ "Ahhhh!"

"Cerina!" Fenn yelled as her bright aura overtook the room. Transforming into a Super Saiyan was either going to have great regards or devastating consequences. He saw how hard she fought. She was in incredible pain, and her energy seemed to be decreasing faster than she could raise it. Regardless, she pushed and screamed through it all until the restraints around her arms and legs exploded and she fell onto the ground.

"She did it?" Bell didn't know that she could ever feel relieved about anything ever again. "I'm not going to die?"

Cerina stumbled back onto her feet. "Not on my watch!" She couldn't hold her Super Saiyan transformation and reverted back to normal, but she had just enough strength to pull on Fenn's restraints to free him.

"Thanks." He smiled with pride at his beautiful princess. "You never cease to amaze me."

She wearily smiled, but even that sucked out her remaining strength and she fell backward and out of consciousness. Fenn was able to catch her before she hit the ground hard, but he sat down gently so he could free Soko and then Bell.

"We've gotta get out of here right now!" Bell said.

Soko rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I gathered that."

"No time for your drama, Ladies." Fenn swooped Cerina up into his arms and kicked the steel door down. "Let's get out of here!"

As the three of them made their run, they began noticing very strange things about their place of capture. For example, the gravity felt different. Fenn recognized that it felt a little bit more like home, which meant that the gravity was a little bit heavier than earth. They also weren't attacked by an army of androids. There was a lab or two as they ran by, but nothing could have prepared them for the revelation of what they faced when they kicked open the front door and freed themselves to the outside world.

"What is this place?" Soko asked.

Bell kicked the red sand and nearly cried when she saw four crescent moons in the sky. "No wonder why no one has found us yet. We're not even on earth anymore!"

"Then where could we be?" Fenn asked. "How could we have gotten here? He couldn't have flown us out this far in a few hours, and he certainly can't transfer his androids instantaneously from his hideout here and to the earth."

"Why not?" Soko asked. "Kakarot and Bardock can teleport. Perhaps Gero has found a way to teleport his androids to earth from here."

"Then we're looking for a big power source. He's got an android army. It's got to be something big, maybe something spherical like—"

"Like that?" Soko asked while pointing to a giant metal ring in the distance. It must have only been about a hundred kilometers away. There also seemed to be another facility nearby it as well. It could have been another lab.

"Let's go there." Fenn didn't want to see if the girls were okay with his decision. He took off, and all he received in protest was a rolling of the eyes by Soko, who deemed herself the leader of their team. Bell was worried about there being a trap waiting for them, but she also wanted to take the chance and get home.

When the three of them landed on what reminded them of a launching bay, Bell quickly went to work at the control panel while she tried to figure out how to make the thing work. Soko was hesitant about scouting the other laboratory. If it happened to be filled with androids, there would be nothing they could do about it but run, so she kept her eyes focused as a watch, but wouldn't explore. Fenn was fascinated by the giant ring and what it was possibly capable of doing. "Do you really think this device can take us home?"

"After seeing this technology up close, I believe that's what it will do." Every second Bell spent studying the controls were another that her mind opened up to understanding. "This is actually a quite brilliant device."

"Which begs to question how Gero got so many parts to build all of this here," Fenn said. "He had to have blasted off to this planet on a spaceship and it's hard to leave earth without the proper clearance."

Soko crossed her arms. "Fenn, if this is leading into another 'I think Bulma Brief is behind this' conversation, we're already ahead of you."

"Even if she helped him, I think Gero's network has to be bigger than what we think. He has to have more help than this. I think the Red Ribbon Army is still alive and well."

"I think I got it!" Bell jumped up and down in excitement right before pressing a giant blue button. Once she did, a monitor turned on. It was a bright blue screen that intrigued Bell's curious mind. She got closer to the screen and waited for what was next.

"Wake up, Bell. Destroy."

Her ears perked up and she leaned in closer, as if in a trance. "Do you guys hear that?"

Fenn turned to face her in a panic. "Bell, don't listen!"

"Wake up, Bell. Destroy."

"Bell!" Soko ran and punched out the screen before it could do anymore damage, but Bell was already quietly growling. Soko grabbed Bell by her shoulders and began to shake her. "Bell, you cannot freak out on us right now! Snap out of it!"

Bell grabbed her head and gritted her teeth. She tried to block it all out, but she couldn't get past the voice in her head or the incredible feeling she had to kill everything around her. "Destroy!" She punched Soko in the face as hard and as fast as she could, which knocked her right into the gate that should have sent them home.

"Bell, stop!" Fenn didn't want to set Cerina down. _'But Soko can handle Bell.'_ "Shut her down quick!"

"Roger that!" She gave Bell and elbow strike in the face and then a head-butt. Bell stumbled back a little bit, but then rammed Soko in the stomach and wrestled her into the ground. From then, he started hitting her in the face over and over again.

"Soko!" Fenn yelled.

Soko grunted and forced herself on top and pinned Bell to the ground. She was embarrassed that Bell had hurt her and she shifted that embarrassment into pure rage and was determined to make the crazed psychopath as bloody as she was.

"Soko, stop," Fenn said.

"I don't think she's cured yet!" Soko punched Bell harder until her blood spewed in her face.

"I said that's enough!" Fenn rushed over and pulled Soko off of Bell. "Do you hate this girl that much?"

"I don't hate her!" Soko pulled away from Fenn. "When Kakarot was brainwashed and was going to kill Cerina, it took a serious blow to the head to get him to stop."

Bell moaned and started to rise up. "What just happened?"

"You just tried to kill me and I proved once again how inferior you are."

Fenn shoved Soko in the chest to shut her up. Now was not the time for their foolish bickering! "We've got to find a way to get off this planet. So what if Gero built a transportation device? He must have had a way to get here in the first place. There's not to be a spaceship."

"Uh, guys…" Bell jumped on her feet and slowly began walking toward the console. There was a blinking red light going off and for some reason, that just made Bell quiver from unnerving fear. "Something is going on…"

"What?" Soko asked. "What's going on?"

"We thought we were alone, but…" Bell bit her lip and moaned. _'This isn't over!'_ "There was that message meant for me, but Gero must have known that I couldn't kill you guys. It was just meant to stop me from figuring out the portal, not to actually escape."

"So…" Fenn slowly turned back to the facility that was probably fifty yards away. "They're probably in there waiting for us, aren't they?"

They all began to listen carefully. They couldn't feel their energy, but they could hear a lot of little somethings moving around. They just knew that they were about to have the fight of their lives.

"What should we do?" Bell asked.

Soko took a deep breath. "I hate to say it, but you two have to run."

"Why not all of us?" Bell asked. "Why aren't you coming?"

Soko rolled her eyes. She couldn't take how naïve she could be. "I'll hold them off as long as I can. Fenn, you have to protect Cerina. She's our princess. It's our duty."

"We're stronger together—"

"We're no match for these androids either way. I'll try to give you a head start. You protect Cerina and Bell will figure out a way to get you guys home. I'm the loose end here."

"Don't say that!" Fenn seethed. He understood she was trying to be noble, but he didn't want to lose her. They had a complicated relationship. Honestly, everyone had a complicated relationship with Soko, but she meant a lot to him. "We'll get out of this toge—"

Soko couldn't let him keep yammering about loyalty, commitment, and fighting with everything that they had. There was no hope. It just was what it was, and not all of them were going to make it out alive. Soko was the leader, and she was choosing to put her life on the line for her team. But she certainly wasn't going to die for Fenn without getting one last kiss.

Bell watched their last smooch with her mouth wide open and blushing. She wasn't still in love with Fenn, but she just couldn't believe that Soko was not only kissing Fenn, but for whatever reason, he decided to kiss her back. But she calmed herself down once she realized that it just needed to happen in that moment. He was giving her one last kiss, because it was probably the last time they'd ever see each other. "Soko…"

Soko's toes started to tingle, so she curled her toes and pushed Fenn away before it was too late. "Go."

"Soko—"

She quickly pecked him once more. "You'll make a great king, Fenn. You change our world for the better."

Fenn took a deep breath and forced himself to leave. He knew that Soko wouldn't survive, but every extra second she could spare was one that could save their lives. "Come on, Bell." He blasted off with Cerina, not allowing himself to look back.

Bell clutched onto her chest. _'Is she also buying me more time?_' "Arti's dead. If I die next, it'll be okay. I don't want you to take my place."

"Just shut up and live, Bell!" she snapped. But, Soko didn't want that to be the last thing Bell remembered about her, so she turned around and smirked. "Live for me. Okay, nerd?"

Tears began to come to her eyes. She just couldn't believe that Soko would sacrifice herself for her life. "Goodbye!" She hurried after Fenn. She knew that if Soko would have caught her crying, she would have punched her in the face. _'I'll protect Fenn and Cerina. I promise I'll do my best to get them home!'_

Soko closed her eyes and gathered all the energy that she had left in her reserves. It wasn't much to survive on, but it was enough to fight valiantly. She was going to give those androids hell! She opened her eyes when she heard the doors open and the first few mechanic soldiers began to come through. She was still confident when she only saw three, but behind those three were another six, and then another. It was then, that she knew for sure, she'd be going out with a bang. "Come and meet your end!"

* * *

><p>Vegeta walked into the main lab at the palace where his choice scientist had taken over Bell's famed office. He had gone out to defend the city when the androids began to attack once again. The human androids were nothing, but things got intense when three Saiyan androids came into the city. Vegeta could barely hold off one. He walked away from the battle, but he was bloodied and bruised. He needed a different strategy.<p>

"Are you alright, Prince Vegeta?" Suna asked.

"These androids are getting on my nerves," he growled. _ 'We can't keep this up forever.'_ "What have you discovered?"

"They certainly are interesting." Suna had an android laid out on an examining table. It was a human subject with its chest cavity opened up wide, and there were other slits throughout its body. Some of its parts were in a metal pan. "Most of their parts are human or Saiyan. These things could still mate and have children if they wanted to. There's a couple of things I feel are worth mentioning that set them apart."

Vegeta sneered up his face. He could appreciate her fascination, but he was a little bit more squeamish than anyone could expect. "Such as?"

She pointed to a black box in the center of her chest. "They all appear to have bombs in them. If those go off, the planet is probably going to go up in flames, so detonating them all is not an option."

'_So if Gero gets too desperate, we're screwed.'_ "What else?"

"We have the heart." She reached inside the metal pan and held up the strange and deformed heart. It looked like it could have once been a human heart, but it was mutated with metal, artificial tubes, and there was a strange and bright orange fluid in some sort of glass container. "It seems to be the source of their upgraded power. They still have blood bumping through their body, but it's mixed in with this strange compound that I have yet to decipher. Whatever it is, it's powerful."

"And what if someone consumed this source?" he asked curiously.

"Their power would exponentially increase," she chuckled, "but it's not something you can easily digest like that weird fruit that you got from that space pirate! It's got to be properly filtered. Unless you want to be an android, you've got to stick to training the old fashioned way."

"And what else?" He was growing impatient.

"The bones have been coated with a unique metal compound. There's also the brain. The eyes have been altered and they've been reprogrammed with chips. But I suppose if you shut those down, they could go back to normal."

"And their strength?"

"That would remain the same."

'_They can return to their normal personalities, but that doesn't mean that they'll ever be normal.'_ "Then when my mother asks about reverting these abominations, you tell her that there's no hope and that they need to be destroyed."

Her eyes opened wide and she blinked hard. "Why the cold shoulder towards your former people?"

"We don't need these things roaming around with such power that they didn't fight to have. I see a potential problem, so I want to get rid of it."

Cellena stormed into the lab. She was beaten up like her son. She didn't even have time to properly fix her hair. Time was running out for her daughter and lover. "How's the study going?"

Suna's eyes fell into Vegeta, and he very subtly urged her to go on. "I'm still hacking to see if I can shut these things down. I'm afraid that we can't reverse the process or their loyalties toward Gero. The best course of action is to destroy them."

Cellena took a deep breath. That was very disheartening to her. It was bad enough that she had to lose so many of her people. Now she could have the Saiyans and humans that were taken either. "And have you been able to pinpoint my daughter and her team?"

Suma hated to admit it, but she grumbled the answer through. "No, but I should be able to if Gero broadcasts again."

"But he didn't broadcast again," Cellena said worriedly. "Bell should have been executed by now."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Then maybe he changed his mind."

"I doubt that," Cellena said. _'He wants to teach me a lesson. He can't think that I'd actually step down. He wants to humiliate me, and demonstrate how helpless I am to save my daughter. He won't back off. He must have a reason that he didn't make Bell's execution public, and the only reason I can think of is because she's escaped with the others.' _"Vegeta, we have to find Bardock and Kakarot. If this fusion technique is the only way to save your sister—"

"Then I'm afraid she and your boyfriend are just going to be in peril." Vegeta crossed his arms stubbornly and looked away. "If I would rather die than fuse with Kakarot, do you think I would do it for someone else's life?"

"Are you insane?!" she screamed. "You will do this because your queen demands it!"

"I know you're hormonal because you're pregnant with Fenn's bastard brat, but in case you forgot, you sent Kakarot to pummel me so you could take Bulma away from me. You completely humiliated me."

"You humiliated yourself! It's not my fault that you weren't strong enough to defeat Kakarot!"

Vegeta grunted and rushed toward his mother, clenching his fists and shaking from his anger. He had to remind himself that she was his mother and the queen. Otherwise, he was going to beat her down. "Well," he seethed, "it's not my fault that Fenn is proving to be insufficient. If he's not strong enough to fight his way back to you and his child, then he's unworthy to be part of our royal legacy."

"Royalty isn't always about strength, Vegeta."

"Why, certainly it is!" he outstretched his hands and laughed. "Why else would you host a tournament for Cerina? Only the strongest winner could be her mate, and I'll give it to Kakarot for proving himself. And let's not forget, your 'beloved' Fenn was so very close to being Cerina's mate. He nearly died to have her. I wonder if he still thinks of her when he's screwing you—"

Vegeta blinked and he was on the ground across the room with a bloodied nose. His mother was standing over him growling and shaking like she was angry enough to destroy him. "I am giving you a direct order, Vegeta! You will fuse with Kakarot and save Fenn or I will pass over you and name Cerina as my heir!"

As infuriated as that made Vegeta, all he could do was laugh as he wiped the blood from his nose. "Well, that's going to be difficult when Cerina dies. Fenn will probably also die. Then you'll only have me, Mother. And let me remind you that I'm supposed to be king right now."

"And I told you that because you gave that up, I wouldn't step down unless I was ready. And if you're right and if Cerina and Fenn die because of your stubbornness, then I am going to wait as long as I can until Fenn's child is old enough to lead our people!"

Vegeta eyes bucked and he silently gasped at his mother's proclamation. But then, he began to growl. _'This is ridiculous. I will not be passed over again and again. She will not take my right away from me, but I will not join with Kakarot!'_ Even with everything at stake, he couldn't do it. His blood was boiling at the thought of it. He hated Kakarot more than anything or anyone, and his hated and determination to destroy Kakarot prevailed above all. "I'm calling your bluff, Mother."

Her mouth slightly dropped. She thought for sure that he would concede, but she couldn't waste any more time with her stubborn son. "You will regret this, Vegeta!" She stormed out of the room so she could find Bardock herself. There had to be a way to save them all. She wouldn't accept defeat.

Suna felt pretty awkward watching the entire display between Cellena and Vegeta, especially since she knew the handful of people in the lab were trying to act like they hadn't heard or seen anything. "Follow me into my office, Vegeta."

Vegeta was still furious about his mother and was grumbling to himself as he followed his cohort into Bell's office. He slammed the door behind him. "Do you have a plan or what?"

"Your mother is pregnant and crazy right now. She'll keep her word about skipping over you, Vegeta."

"Perhaps."

"The only way you're going to clean up this mess is if you somehow destroy these androids."

"I can destroy them just fine. There are simply too many of them."

"You have to put an end to all of them, Vegeta. If you save the humans and the Saiyans from the androids, they're going to worship you as their hero. Once they love you—"

"I won't need my mother's approval. The people will demand me. They'll start an uprising if I'm passed over. I could lead a civil war if I had to!"

"Yes. There appears to be a similar programming in every android for shutdown. I can find the frequency to shut them all down. We can use one of the satellites at the launching station to transmit the signal all over the planet. Every android will fall, and you will take the victory. I only have to build the device."

Vegeta began to smirk. _'This is perfect. I've already proven that I can defeat them with my strength. Now I'll permanently put an end to what my sister should have been able to finish. I will be king!' _ "Then get to work."

* * *

><p>"Down here!" Fenn felt Cerina beginning to struggle in her sleep, so he motioned for Bell to follow him down to the ground. They felt Soko's energy rise up, but it came to a sudden end. Fenn feared the worst, but he immediately pushed that thought out of his mind. Soko had to be okay! He just had to believe in her strength. <em>'I have to take care of Cerina!' <em>

They landed in a split in a mountain and they both lowered their energy so they wouldn't be detected, but Cerina was moaning and shaking in her sleep.

"She has to stay quiet!" Bell hissed silently.

"She's in pain." Fenn sat on his knees as he tried to wake her up with gentle shakes. That wouldn't work at first, so he opened her eyes and slapped her face until she shuttered and clutched onto his busted up uniform.

"It hurts!"

"You only think that it does," Bell pleaded. "You have to get over it. Overcome it. It's the device that Gero put inside of you. You're strong enough to defeat this. I know you are!"

Cerina didn't want to disappoint her friend, but she was in an excruciating amount of pain. She tried to block it out. She really did. She gritted her teeth and held Fenn tighter, but it was torment. "I'm trying…"

'_I know Cerina can do anything she puts her mind to, but maybe this is too much for her. I don't know what to do. We have to get this thing out of her.' _"Bell, we have to get out of here. We can't fight the androids. There are too many and they're too powerful."

"I don't know how to get home. I could analyze the portal and try to fix it, but I would need time that we don't have." Bell's head was spinning. Her heart was still broken from Arti's death, and she still physically hurt, but she couldn't let that be the end of her. She had to fight! Soko expected Bell to save Cerina and Fenn, so that's what she had to do. "We could deactivate them…"

"How?"

Bell became nervous. It was just a thought spoken out loud. She didn't know how without studying the androids, but there had to be a way. "I've studied Gero's profile a dozen times. He's untrusting, paranoid, and obviously vengeful. I'm sure he would have made a device that could shut the androids down. We just have to find it."

"Where would it be?"

Bell shrugged, but then she shook her head. She couldn't just shrug it off. Everyone was depending on her. "Close, in case he had to use it himself. If it's not on him, it's in his lab. It must be some place that the androids wouldn't know or think about, but easily accessible."

"Then we have to get back to the lab right away."

"But how?" she shrieked.

Fenn thought about it for a moment. It was most likely suicide, but that small chance was what he was aiming for. He had to find a way to save his friends. He loved them all, especially Cerina. He might have loved Cellena romantically, but he wasn't sure if he had ever cared about anyone else in his life as much as he cared for Cerina. He would die a thousand times for her if necessary. It was his duty, and he knew it was what his beloved queen would want. "If it's the only way to get out of this alive, then it's a chance we have to take!"

Bell grew deathly quiet as she felt energy surrounding her from everywhere and coming in fast. She couldn't sense it coming from a power source, but she knew the blasts coming for her would be powerful enough to destroy her and her friends. "Do you sense that?" she whispered.

He did, and sweat began to run down his forehead. There were hundreds of blasts coming toward them. The androids weren't going to search high and low for them. They were going to blast them out. "Run!"

They didn't want to fly and give away their location just in case the androids didn't know where they were, but the blasts were landing incredibly close. Even after running at high speed, they barely missed the blast that dissolved the mountain.

Bell looked behind her to catch the mountain as it disappeared. She started pounding her legs faster and harder. She remembered how worthless her life felt immediately after Arti died, but now being faced with such a certainty of death reminded her of why she wanted to live. She still had people worth fighting for. If need be, they'd be worth dying for as well. "Fenn, I don't want to die!"

"I'll protect you both. I swear, I will!" He carried Cerina with one arm while he pulled Bell with the other hand. He would rip Bell's arm off before he left her behind. "You will live."

Just for a moment—only a split second—Fenn turned around to look at Bell. One smile from the brave and beloved Fenn was usually enough to cheer her up or make her believe in the world again. It did. For whatever reason, beyond all logic, Fenn made Bell believe that everything would be all right with the power of his smile. But before he could turn his head back around, Bell caught the light fall from the showering sky that was meant to kill him. Her eyes widened from horror, but Fenn was confused and began to turn his head. Bell knew that Fenn wasn't going to have time to react and block or dodge the attack. She had to do something. She had to do the only thing she knew that was right in the world.

"Bell?" Fenn was pushed on the ground. He barely kept Cerina in his arms when he made impact on the ground. But he could feel that there was something wrong with the world. When he looked up and saw her body, he knew why. "Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!"

She was wheezing. He had been hit in the chest, and she was severely burned. Her energy was fading.

Fenn shook his head in disbelief. _'No. No. No. No!'_ Fenn grabbed his head as the pain and rage came rushing in, along with all of the memories of his time with Bell and Soko. He remembered the first time he met them. He had to convince Bell to join their team. Soko saw an opportunity and demanded to be put on the team. Arti was also recruited. Pak had to be convinced. They built their tiny Task Force into something great, and they gave Cerina the accountability and street credit that she desperately needed.

When Fenn went into heat, Soko caught him eyeing her and she knew what he was going through, and she made it known that she wouldn't mind helping him with his condition. From then, they developed a unique chemistry. Then when he went into heat again, Bell entered the equation and it all got more complicated between the three of them, until he returned to normal. But he wouldn't have had a bad life if he ended up with either one of them. Not really. He would have enjoyed it very much.

"Nooooo!"

Cerina looked to Bell with tears in her eyes. "Please hold on…" She was too weak to fight, but she couldn't abandon her friend and began to crawl toward her. "Don't die!"

Bell was terrified as she was losing the ability to breathe, but eventually, she started to have a peace about it. She closed her eyes and thought of Soko and how she gave her life for them, because she believed that Bell would make it out alive and rescue them all. Well, she would never know if Fenn got them out alive and found a way to deactivate the androids, but she felt privileged that she did save Fenn and Cerina's life. "My mission is over. You're safe, my princess."

"No!" Cerina screamed. "You can't leave me! Bell, please don't."

Bell tried to keep her eyes open and focus on the sound of her breathing, but eventually, everything went to mute, and she knew that it was all ending. _ 'I'm coming, Arti.'_

"Bell?" Cerina couldn't sense Bell's energy anymore, so she collapsed onto her chest and sobbed and shook as her body wracked with pain. "No! You can't be dead. You can't be!" Cerina could feel her power trying to break through inside of her, but she wasn't sure if her body could take the rage that was inside of her. She didn't know if it was possible to reflect how devastated she was at the loss of her dear friend.

Fenn, on the other hand, was a different story. "Bell!" His power busted through him like a tornado being freed from glass jar. If the androids didn't know where they were aiming at before, they were certainly tipped off at the glowing light emitting from his body in a radiant surge. Fenn had never felt so much power inside of him before, and he was too angry to have any pride about it. All he could think about was avenging his fallen comrades.

'_Fenn has ascended!'_ Cerina was proud, but since she too had ascended, she knew that wouldn't be enough. _ 'If only I had enough energy to transform, I could help him!'_ She tried to feel anything, but her tank was incredibly empty. There was nothing to even power up. She probably couldn't even fly.

Fenn was coherent enough to come up with a plan. The androids had spotted them, and they emerged from the horizon like a swarm of hornets hell-bent on attacking intruders. There were at least a hundred of them. Most of them were human androids, but a good enough chuck of them was Saiyans, and that would make all the difference in the world. "Prepare yourself, Cerina."

"For the end?"

"No." In the palm of his hand, he created a ball of white light. "Prepare to transform!" He threw it up in the sky as hard as he could so it could take its position and begin to soak his body in blutz waves. He had no idea what would become of him as a transformed Super Saiyan 2, but he hoped he'd be a fearsome thing to behold.

"Transform?" Cerina heart began to pound, but it wasn't from the transformation. It was from the fear of the unknown, and she closed her eyes. "I don't know, Fenn. I've never transformed. I don't know what I'll be like."

"You'll be dead if you don't take a chance, Cerina!" Fenn could already feel the blutz waves fueling him. His mind was becoming clouded with rage and the urge to destroy, but he held himself together, like he had trained so many other Saiyans to do. His blood began to boil, his muscles bulged, and his teeth turned into fangs. "Cerina, you have to transform. I can't protect you. I need you to fight for yourself. Fight for your family!"

She opened her eyes at the thought of being separated from her children and mate. _'No! I can't leave them.' _She gulped and raised her head up to the sky. Her heart was racing, but once she had stared at the ball of light that simulated the moon, she felt a giant thud in her chest, and her heart beat slowly and powerfully. "I feel it." She was stunned at how her voice began to chance and she held her throat. _'I'm actually changing!'_

She looked to Fenn, who had already grown in size and was covered in golden fur. She looked at her hands that were changing into rough paws, but she quickly lost her cares about her looks and her mind disappeared into hot rage.

* * *

><p>"We can't keep this up all day!" Kakarot yelled to his father just after he ripped an android's heart right out of its body. His mother and father accompanied him to a city that was quickly being overrun, but the more they fought, the more the androids came. They put making the wish to Shenron on hold, but Kakarot was getting worried. He could feel something was wrong with Cerina. It was like he couldn't find her anymore, but he knew she was still alive.<p>

"You want us to leave?" his mother asked.

"Ninjin and Colleena are depending on me to find their mother. I have to save her and kill Gero. It's the only way to stop the androids!"

Bardock looked to his woman, but she looked back at him and he knew that she would go along with whatever he decided. "As always, family first."

* * *

><p>Raditz, Fasha, Kara, and Tora were protecting the half breed children, but the androids attacked Vegeta City once again, and the underground base was nearby the city. Raditz decided to join the rest of the Saiyans fighting to drive the androids out of the city. Fasha was too worried about her father, and she begged Kara to fuse with her. Tora reluctantly stayed behind to watch the children.<p>

Raditz was angry at first, but Kasha was pretty powerful and held her own for a while. But he kept a steady eye on her. When Kasha was knocked underground and into a sewer, Raditz hurried after her. "Are you alright, Kasha?"

Two heads emerged from the dirty water squealing from disgust. "No!"

"The fusion is over…" _'And we don't have time for them to wait around. I need to make sure that they're far away and safe.' _"You two have to get out of here. You're no match for the androids. Go watch over Summer or return home, but just get out of here!"

"But what if they find the children?" Kara asked.

Fasha flew up to her father and pulled on his arm. "We can't abandon you, Dad! We won't!"

"Your safety is the most important thing to me."

"Brother…" Kara also touched her brother's hand and looked into his eyes. Sometimes, she was treated like she was Fasha's sister instead of his, but even though she was young, she was beyond her years in wisdom and she would fight until the bitter end. "We'll fight together."

Raditz was no mind reader like Kara, but he was aware that he didn't have a choice in the matter. He smiled. "Okay. We do this together."

* * *

><p>"Mother!" Cassava rushed to Basila. So many of her warriors had fallen, and she had no intention of losing her mother. But the android that attacked her knocked her out and broke her arm.<p>

Cellena had joined the battle in the city. She was also injured. Every bone in her body ached. She was covered in blood and bruises. Once again, her city was covered in flames and turned into rubble. Worst of all, she couldn't get her mind off of her daughter and lover. _'What am I going to do? I can't give myself up. Besides, Gero would never accept it anyway. He wants to destroy me and Cerina. I have to stop this somehow.'_

"Mother!" Cassava noticed the wound in her mother's stomach. Her energy was fading fast. "Queen Cellena! I don't know what to do…" She had tears in her eyes. After losing her father and losing Vegeta to Bulma, all she really felt like she had was her mother. "Queen Cellena!"

Cellena felt energy from all around her gathering and looked up into the sky. There were hoards of androids preparing to attack what was left of the Saiyan army on the ground. _'There's no more power left here. There's nothing we can do. Where's my son?'_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Colleen asked Bardock. "We use these balls to find Cerina and we can't wish back all of the people that died today."<p>

Bardock looked to his son. Kakarot wasn't going to ask his father to forsake the rest of the world, but Kakarot was clenching his fists and practically shaking. "If Cellena finds out that you lied about the dragon balls, we'll have other problems to deal with. We don't know how Vegeta and Cerina will react either, and that's a lot of energy that will end up coming back negatively if we're not careful. We have to find Cerina and make sure she's okay."

"Okay…" _ 'This is all my fault though. We never should have lied about the dragon balls…' _ "I'll summon Shenron. You two prepare yourselves to be the big hero." She winked. "It's time for your big dance number."

Bardock and Kakarot began to blush, which only made Colleen laugh. "I swear I won't record the entire thing on video. I'll just burn it into my memory."

"Oh, I'll burn you," Bardock mumbled. "Summon the dragon. We'll handle the rest."

* * *

><p>Suna ran around the control panel in launching station. It was one place that hadn't been attacked by androids yet, and it had the biggest satellite on the planet. After a few adjustments with her equipment, she began to feel confident.<p>

Vegeta, however, was anxious and annoyed. "Are we ready?"

She stopped rushing and placed a black controller in his hand with a red button in the center. "Are you ready to save the world and take your rightful place as king?"

"Of course." He smirked and prepared to press the button, but he hesitated once he saw the evil smirk on her face. "You never told me what you wanted in return for your loyalty."

She narrowed her eyes in on him. "I thought it was obvious. I want as much power as possible. I'm an opportunist, Vegeta."

Vegeta wasn't exactly sure what to say. He knew that he couldn't really trust her. She did give up her father, but that could have been to save her own skin. But Vegeta knew how to handle women he didn't trust. Besides, the only woman he particularly wanted by his side was dead. "You'll get power, just as I'll get mine."

To Be Continued...


	55. Chapter 55: M-1

**A/N:** Thank you for being so patient. My life has been super hectic during this holiday season. I've been writing this story for a very long time. Very soon, we'll have a two year anniversary. Wow! (How many of you reading were there from the beginning I wonder…) But anyway, big things are about to happen. HUGE. Stay tuned.

**Q:** Will Gohan still play a huge part in Cell Saga?

**A:** I don't know how big, but it'll be big. Let's just say that like the original Cell Saga, Kakarot will not be able to manage this threat alone.

**Q:** Will there be another time skip?

**A:** Yeah, but not super immediately.

**Q:** Why can't Kara find Cerina?

**A:** That'll be explained.

**Q:** When will Kakarot find out about Gohan?

**A:** Pretty soon.

Chapter 55

"Are we sure we're summoning Shenron?" Colleen asked. She wasn't exactly sure that it was the right call considering that she wasn't sure if her daughter, son, and grand children were safe. "There's no other way to find Cerina and her friends?"

Kakarot slumped his shoulders in shame. "I couldn't track her."

"I couldn't reach out to her," Bardock said. "Kara didn't see her either."

"Is her future blocked like how Broly was blocked?" Colleen asked.

"Kara has told me that I would have daughters…" There was a chance that Kakarot's new daughter could have a different mother, but Kakarot wasn't choosing to believe that. He had faith that Cerina would bear him another child. "I assume that one way or another, we'll get her back. But as far as what's going on right now—"

"I can't see any visions about her present. We can't sense her energy, and I can't connect with her mind. Last I talked to Kara, she couldn't either." _'It seems like a waste to use the dragonballs to teleport us to Cerina, especially when I can teleport myself, but I don't see any other way…' _ "I'm afraid we might be without options without Shenron. If she's not anywhere close enough for us to sense, we need Shenron to teleport us there or we'll never be able to reach her in time."

"But Gero stole her not too long ago," Colleen said. "They can't be too far."

Kakarot looked sad. "They're far enough…" _'She's alive. I know she is, but how much time does she have now?'_

"Then it's settled." Colleen stretched her hands out toward the dragonballs. The last time she used them, she knew it would cost her life. _'I wonder what the consequences would be now.' _ She threw her hands up to the sky and yelled, "Shenron, we summon you! Come forth and grant our wish!"

The dragonballs began to blink while they hummed their special melody. Then, beams of light shot out from each one and up into the sky bending and wrapping around the dark sky until a dragon could be seen. When the light dimmed, the great and mighty Shenron appeared.

'_It's always good to see Shenron…'_ Bardock smiled. "Let's get to it."

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with the sky?" Cassava asked as she looked up. It was like a dark omen with her mother dying in her arms.<p>

"I'm sure Bardock has something to do with it," Cellena said. But the swarm of androids that were once preparing to kill them all were completely still for an uncomfortably long time. And eventually, they all began to fall to the ground. _ 'Bardock, did you just save us all?' _ She began to smile.

* * *

><p>Raditz was brave enough to approach the androids lying across the streets and began to poke them. They still didn't move at all. He looked into their eyes, but they still seemed to be unresponsive. "What's going on, Kara? Did Kakarot do this?"<p>

Kara closed her eyes and concentrated on her father. "No. Kakarot and Father are about to use the dragon balls. They're not even near the androids!"

"Then how is this happening?"

She searched farther out. Cerina, Fenn, and the rest of the Task Force leaders were still out of her reach. It wasn't her family. There was only one person left, and when she found him, she could hear his gloating. "Prince Vegeta."

"What?!" Raditz didn't know whether or not to be relieved or annoyed.

She began to shutter. She couldn't see what would happen next, but it gave her the creeps. "And that's not necessarily a good thing!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Father."<em>

Bardock turned around at the sound of his son's voice. He knew it wasn't Kakarot. He had grown to learn the difference. He could feel it. "Goku?" Bardock was excited to see his son's smiling face, but it was completely the wrong time. He would disappear again after they used the dragonballs. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

"He's back?" Kakarot squinted his eyes, but he still couldn't see his doppelganger.

'_He still can't see or hear me. Good. I need to talk to Father alone.' "It took me a while to find my way back here, but lately, I've been with Gohan. I've been watching over him. The androids know about his Saiyan lineage. They know where he comes from."_

Bardock's eyes widened. "Did you destroy the android?"

"Android?" Kakarot asked. "What are you two talking about?"

"_No,"_ Goku ignored Kakarot and addressed his father once more. _"I can't transform, so I wouldn't be strong enough to face an android. I teleported Gohan and the others to Master Roshi's. I figured they'd be safe there until this was all over, but I need someone to watch over him."_

"We're using the dragon balls," Bardock said. "You'll disappear again."

"_I know…" Goku usually would accept the new journey, but he was concerned. "Just promise me you won't forget about him."_

"I won't, Goku. I promise."

Kakarot grew impatient and punched his father in the arm to get his attention. "What's going on, Dad?"

'_I can't distract him from saving Cerina, but I know him. He'll bother me until I tell him something.' _"Chi-Chi and her family were attacked."

"What?!" Kakarot's heart began to race as his worry came on him. _ 'She wouldn't be strong enough to defend herself.'_ "Are they okay?"

"Yeah. Goku made sure of it. He's been watching over her."

Kakarot didn't exactly know how to feel about that, but he was annoyed…maybe even a bit jealous. But he was grateful to know that she was still alive. "Well, tell him I said, 'thanks' for doing that."

Goku smiled.

"He can hear you, Kakarot." Bardock grinned. He remembered when Kakarot wouldn't have been on such friendly terms with Goku. "We're using the dragon balls so we can get to Cerina and her friends. We're out of time and we're out of options. Do you know where they are?" he asked Goku.

"_No. I'm afraid not. I have looked and I've tried to find Gero a few times. As far as I can tell, he's nowhere on this planet." _Goku could see the concern in his own eyes, and he trusted in the love that Kakarot had for his family. Ninjin would be safe in his care and he knew that Gohan would be too. _"Make sure you find them. Good luck."_

"Why have you summoned me?" Shenron was beginning to grow impatient. "Make your wish."

Colleen began to snicker. "It's your time, Boys."

Bardock began to blush. He knew Goku wouldn't care about the dance, but he didn't need another person watching. "Let's go."

Kakarot was also blushing, but he was going to bulldoze through it so he could find his family. He moved far enough away from his father and outstretched his hands. "I'm ready."

The two of them pointed their hands in the opposite direction of each other and began to move toward one another in the proper form while both blushing like fools. "Fu…sion!" They both grew nervous for that last second, terrified that the other would misstep and make them misshapen or weak. But when their fingers both perfectly collided, they knew they had succeeded. "Ha!"

Colleen shielded her eyes from the bright light that overcame them all. She could feel their powers connecting and joining farther beyond anything she could have ever expected or comprehend. When the light faded, the warrior before her looked no different than Bardock did. He still had his scar, but Kakarot's lighter skin complexion. The only difference was the white pants and the vest.

"_Wow!"_ Goku yelled. _"That's some incredible energy!"_

Colleen was impressed and rushed toward the smug smiling warrior. "So what are we calling you?"

He crossed his arms and raised his head up in pride of his power. "Kadock."

Colleen was a little startled hearing her son and husband speak out at the same time. _ 'I'm glad this is only the half hour fusion. I'd never let them permanently fuse together.' _"Well, Kadock, take these senzu beans." She took the pouch of beans out of her pocket and placed it in his hands. "We only have a few, but you may need them."

"Well, I certainly won't need them for myself," he boasted. He had a reason to be cocky. He was clearly the most powerful being in the universe.

Colleen was in total awe of what her boys was able to accomplish. Any doubts that she might have had were completely washed away. "Exactly how powerful are you?"

He smirked and closed his eyes. "Well, my psychic abilities are not only intact, but they've also increased exponentially."

Knowing how cocky her husband and son could be, she feared what he might be doing. "Be careful about sensing the future. It can be unpredictable and it's never what Bardock thinks it is."

But Kadock didn't hear her warning. He was already off searching for Cerina across the planet. Interestingly enough, he couldn't find her at all. He searched out further and further. She was alive. She seemed far, but she was hidden. _'I can't teleport to her. I wonder if I can have a vision about her…'_

And then in an uncontrollable flash, a storm of visions came one by one.

* * *

><p><em>Cerina was sitting in a chair in what looked to be a medical waiting room. She was clearly upset, but trying to hold in her tears. But eventually, they slipped from her eyes regardless. "This isn't supposed to happen…" she muttered.<em>

_Ninjin, who looked a little taller, walked over to his mother and touched her knee. "Mom?"_

_She closed her eyes and held her head as she broke. "Saiyans are supposed to fight and die honorably in battle. They're not supposed to die like this. Not a virus. Not by a stupid virus."_

_Ninjin climbed into his mother's lab and hugged her as a comfort. She felt so much grief. It was as if her entire world was falling apart._

* * *

><p><em>Kakarot yelled in pure rage toward his foe and slammed his fist as hard as he could, but his hand landed in the palm of Fenn's hand. "I should have never trusted you!" <em>

"_No, you shouldn't have." Fenn smirked with more evil than Kakarot would have ever imagined he would have been able to comprehend. "No matter how close we were, I'm still a Saiyan, and you can't ever trust a Saiyan."_

_Kakarot was baffled. "What is wrong with you? My mother is going to lose her life and you don't even care!"_

"_Oh, I care. I knew what the consequences of my actions would be." Fenn couldn't help but laugh at the malevolence he had caused. "You're all playing right into my hands. And though my transgressions have come into light, I will rule over you all very soon." He head-butted Kakarot and he stumbled back._

"_You'll never get away with this!"_

"_Oh, Kakarot, you don't realize the extent of my hostile takeover. I promise you, it won't be long before everyone gets exactly what they deserve."_

* * *

><p>"<em>YOU!" Cerina grabbed Chi-Chi by the neck and slammed her back into a metal countertop in a kitchen. She was more enraged than she had ever been in her entire life. She wanted to rip Chi-Chi apart piece by piece. "This is your fault!"<em>

"_Cerina, please—"_

_Cerina squeezed her neck tighter to cut off her airflow completely. A little bit more pressure and her windpipe would be completely crushed. "Because of your bastard son, my child is dead! I should destroy you both!" Cerina raised her hand and began to gather enough energy to blow Chi-Chi's head clean off._

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't know what I am anymore, Kakarot." Soko was standing with Kakarot in a locker at the Task Force headquarters. She wasn't herself. She wasn't in control. "I need you to promise me that if you need to, you'll destroy me. Cerina doesn't have the spine. Fenn doesn't seem to be himself. You're the only one I can trust to do what's right, Kakarot. You're the only one"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Cerina sat in her bed cradling her new baby girl in her arms. Kakarot sat by her side and rubbed Cerina's back. They were both overcome with such joy. She was only a few minutes old, but she didn't have the discoloration that most babies had and it could have been their imagination, but it looked like the baby had already managed to smile. "Here's our new little girl, Kakarot. Look at how beautiful she is."<em>

_She was just as pretty as Colleena, except she was chubbier in the face. Kakarot was already smitten with her. "What are we going to name her?"_

_She smiled and hesitated, even though she clearly had something in mind. "How about Cellicia?"_

"_Cellicia?" Kakarot asked a bit intrigued._

"_Is it too much like a royal princess?"_

"_And not the tough type either." He laughed a little bit. "No. It's beautiful like she is."_

"_Then it's settled." She carefully placed the baby in Kakarot's arms. "This is our little Cellicia."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Bardock!" Prince Vegeta grabbed a fist full of Bardock's hair and raised his head up from off the ground as he coughed up his own blood. He was an ascended Saiyan, dressed in his royal armor. Most notably, he was wearing his father's medallion—the medallion of the king. "If your son couldn't defeat me, what makes you think that you'll do any better?"<em>

_Kakarot was lying with his face in the ground unconscious. He was bloody and bruised from the battle, but there was a gash from the blow on the back of his head._

"_After all," Vegeta laughed, "you're weaker than him, and I am immortal."_

* * *

><p>"I am waiting!" Shenron barked. "Make your wish now!"<p>

Kadock blinked and felt himself come back to the present. His mind was still swirling with information. He had seen too much, and too fast. It was hard to process.

"We've gotta do this now." Colleen looked up to face the dragon. _'It's now or never.'_ "Shenron! We cannot find Princess Cerina and her friends. We ask that you teleport Kadock to them immediately."

His eyes widened as he remembered his last vision with Prince Vegeta. _'Using the dragonballs is going to have a worse effect than I imagined. Should we even be making this wish? Should they be destroyed right now?'_

But it was too late. Shenron's eyes turned bright red. "Your wish has been granted."

Sheron beamed into a radiant light and within seconds, the dragonballs shot up into the sky and scattered across the earth. In one year's time, the dragonballs would become the greatest threat they had ever known.

Kadock caught a glimpse of Goku just as he was fading away.

_"Good luck."_ Goku smiled and waved to his family before he was cast out of their universe once again. _"Take care of our family. Bring them home safely."_

Kadock felt his body being pulled. It was strange, and different than Instant Transmission. He wasn't in control, and he didn't like it. He looked up into the sky, and then there were hundreds of stars that he whizzed by, faster than his mind could comprehend. In seconds, he was staring up at a night sky brightly lit with three beautiful moons. "Where am I?"

He heard a blood curdling scream that turned into ravenous growl. Oddly enough, Kadock recognized the voice, but could hardly believe it. He had to see her to know that the animal he heard was truly the princess. "Cerina?"

Strangely enough, she wasn't wearing any clothes, but she was covered in an alarming amount of blood. Her demeanor was like a wild animal. More accurately, she reminded him of a transformed Saiyan completely out of control, but she looked like she usually did. "Cerina!"

She screamed and attacked him blindly and ferociously. She was clearly out for blood.

"What's wrong with you?" Kadock looked around and saw that the world was in ruins. There were giant footprints. There was some kind of scuffle, and there was another set of footprints. The other set must have belonged to Fenn when they both transformed, but he was nowhere in sight. There were body parts laid out everywhere. Mountains were torn apart into rubble. Fenn and Cerina may have fought an army of androids, but by looking at the footprints, there was a scuffle between Fenn and Cerina. Kadock couldn't sense Fenn's energy at all.

Kadock caught Cerina's fist, but that just made her angrier. She seemed to be stronger than normal, and maybe she would have been a challenge to Bardock or Kakarot, but she was weak and slow compared to Kadock. "Wake up. I don't want to have to hurt you!"

She only become more furious and tried to head-butt him, but Kadock let her go and jumped back. "Cerina, what happened to you? Where are the others?"

Cerina tried to attack again and again, but Kadock outmaneuvered her time and time again. He really tried to reason with her, but since that didn't seem to be having an effect at all, Kadock waited patiently for her to attack once more and once she charged him, he quickly moved out of the way and kneed her right in the face.

Cerina flew back into pile of tall rocks. Kadock waited a moment before he would go after her. "Well, I can't sense anyone, but that doesn't mean that everyone is dead." He closed his eyes and tried to feel anyone's mind, but every time he tried to tune it, it was like a static feedback. "Interesting. I feel that my psychic powers have increased, but something here is blocking it." He tried to dig deeper. The block didn't feel like it had a life or an energy behind it. "It's not a person. It's a device."

Kadock flew to Cerina, hoping that she was somewhat of herself again. He effortlessly powered up and the rock debris was blown away and Cerina's body was revealed. Kadock flew down beside her and touched the side of her face. "Cerina? Can you hear me?"

She wearily opened her eyes. She swore she heard two voices, but it looked like she was only looking at one mate. "Kakarot?"

He smirked. "Not exactly."

She held her aching head. "I don't understand."

"I'm neither Kakarot or Bardock." He offered his hand to help her on her feet. "We've fused our bodies to become one being."

"Fusion, huh?" She wobbled as soon as she stood on her feet, but Kadock caught her and helped her stand. "What should I call you?"

"Kadock is fine. Now point me in the direction of some androids so I can end this once and for all."

Cerina began to blush. "It's been insane in here." She tried not to let it bother her that she was naked since half of the being in front of her was her mate, but the other half of him was her mate's father. "Soko sacrificed herself so we could escape. I was drained, so Fenn was taking care of me. He was too slow, and he was going to be hit with a blast. If it wasn't for Bell, we'd be dead. But now she is…"

She buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to lose it, but it was difficult. She adored Bell. Things were rough with Soko, but she could trust her with everything. Now she didn't know where her beloved Fenn was. "Fenn was so angry that he ascended, but there was an army. It wasn't enough."

"How did Gero get this many androids?" he asked. "We've been fighting them all over the planet. He didn't take enough people for this. He can't have this many resources—not by himself."

Cerina thought back to that moment to right before the storm of androids overtook them and they transformed. There were human androids, androids with tails, but there were others. There were some that looked like machines, but they contorted their bodies and could even liquefy. They were blue, red, and silver. "There were some androids mixed in that were…I don't know. I don't think they were ever human."

An image flashed inside of Kadock's mind. _'That sounds like the mutant androids that were on M-2. Dr. Myuu did join with Gero to create Super 17, but that's so much farther into the future. How would they even connect? They met in Hell!' _"Where's Fenn? Why are you covered in blood?"

Cerina tried to remember what had happened, but all she saw was darkness and hot rage. "Fenn thought the only way to win was to transform. I was so scared! I lost control. I had never done it before and—"

"Where is Fenn?"

"I don't remember!" she snapped. She didn't want to know. If she dug too deep, she might remember something she could never forgive about herself.

"Calm down." Kadock touched her forehead before she could protest. "I'm gonna try and read your mind."

Cerina closed her eyes and tried not to think at all, but she was incredibly anxious.

'_Whatever this device is that's interfering with my power is strong, but I should be able to pierce through her memories with her cooperation and since we're in such a close range._' He dug a little deeper and he began to see.

_Fenn opened his jaws and a wave of power shot out of his mouth and vaporized a row of androids coming toward him. Dozens were destroyed in each blast. He knew he would survive as long as he protected his tail. But he wasn't getting any help from Cerina. Once she reached her full transformation, she started beating on her chest and stomping her feet. She clearly liked mayhem, but there was no thought process behind what she was doing._

_Fenn tried once again to blast another wave of androids, but Cerina grew impatient and began to attack. The androids were swatted like flies, and when those held no challenge for her, she rammed into the other ape. After a few fist pounds in the face, it became painfully aware to Fenn that he was outmatched._

_Fenn had many techniques for reverting a wild ape into a subdued creature, but all of his tactics relied on the fact that he was stronger than everyone that he faced. His powers had greatly increased, but Cerina's power was astronomical. 'I'll never survive if I don't do something…' Fenn's golden fur had been soaked in blood. He tried to protect himself, but he was far too weak._

_Fenn spotted the energy ball he had thrown into the sky that transformed them. He knew he wasn't going to get the opportunity to rip off Cerina's tail. Before Cerina managed to destroy him, he fired a blast straight up to the ball of energy and destroyed it._

_Cerina jumped on top of Fenn and began hitting slapped him with her paws. Even as she started transforming back to normal, she continued to attack him and scratched up his handsome face. Fenn took what little energy he had left to throw her off of him. Unfortunately for him, she blasted him before he could get away._

"What did I do?" Cerina screamed. "What did I do to him?"

Kadock didn't know what to say to her. He had never heard of anyone's mind still being rabid after returning to their normal state. Once again, Cerina was a conundrum. "He could still be alive. I swear if he is, I'll find him, but this transformation only lasts a half hour, so everyone that I need to kill, needs to die immediately."

Cerina was shaking, but she had to hold herself together. "Gero has a lab. I'll take you to it."

Cerina found a dead android nearby and stole her clothes. They were soaked in blood and scorched, but it was better than nothing. Besides, she wanted all of the people who hurt her friends to suffer and suffer quickly.

Kadock watched Cerina carefully. He didn't want her to become insane and attack him while he tried to save everyone. _ 'I wonder how strong she really is…'_

Cerina flew to where they had found the device that they suspected would teleport them home before Bell went insane and started to destroy it. Kadock touched one of the columns and was impressed and horrified all at the same time. "He's got to have one of these operating on earth to get back and forth. It's no wonder why we never found this huge base of operations, but how could we not find nothing?"

Cerina buried her face in her hands before she started grunting angrily. "He could have this device in a capsule. Maybe he has someone on earth protecting it."

"If that's the case, then it's a good thing that you all didn't use it."

That only made Cerina angrier and she began marching for the doors at the lab where she knew that the androids emerged in. She kicked the doors down and looked around. There were dozens of pods that the androids must have come out of after they were activated. She stormed down the lab and kicked down another door that led to stairs. She could sense many energy signatures and rushed to find them.

Kadock ran after her in case she ran into trouble. What they found was about twelve humans that looked weak and pathetic huddled together and terrified.

Cerina huffed out all of her breath. Obviously there were some humans that didn't like Saiyan rule, but they had gone too far. "You're his extra pair of hands that made all of this possible? Do you know how many humans died for your cause? Do you realize what I've lost?"

Cerina lost control of her emotions and grabbed one of the humans. He was a nerdy looking fellow with glasses. He didn't appear to be a threat, and yet her friends were dead because of him. Well, someone needed to pay for his crimes!

Kadock didn't care about their lives, but he did care about a rampaging princess. "Cerina—"

She ignored Kadock and snapped his neck before throwing him to the ground. "Die!"

"Cerina—" Kadock tried to stop her, but she acted quickly and began firing blasts through her finger tips like lasers. She greatly resembled her mother as she slaughtered them all, but even Cellena lacked that level of fearsomeness.

"They're the reason why my friends are dead! They're the reason…"

Kadock grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Calm down. I'll make this right. I swear that I will."

She could hardly breathe. Her hands were shaking. She was so furious that she thought she was going to just explode! She hated to cry, but she was still grieving and she was enraged.

"I need you to pull yourself together, Cerina. I need to find Gero and wipe out the rest of the androids before the fusion runs out."

She took long breaths in and out through her nose while she tried to block out the terrible things she had done and how her friends had died horribly. It was the only way to make Gero pay for his crimes. "Fenn was trying to make it back here. Bell said that Gero would have a device close to him that would make it easy to deactivate the androids in case they betrayed him."

'_That makes sense. There was a deactivation device before in Goku's timeline. He'd have one now that he has an army helping him.'_

Cerina and Kadock both perked up at the sound of whimpering coming from across the room. There was a human that was bleeding in her shoulder, but she wasn't mortally wounded.

"It looks like you missed one," Kadock said.

"Allow me to fix that."

Kadock saw Cerina raising her hand to blast the girl, but he grabbed her hand and forced it down at her side before she got the chance to destroy the girl. "Why don't you use your particular skills to get some information?"

Cerina looked at Kadock surprised. She didn't exactly expect him to agree, but she smirked. "Gladly." Cerina took pleasure in tossing the girl into a wall across the room. The girl looked so sweet and helpless. She looked like the quintessential human that she would dedicate her life to protecting. Now that weak human was her prey.

Kadock braced himself to watch Cerina work her particular magic. She threw the human scientist in a chair while she cried and screamed in anticipation of the torture. Cerina didn't hesitate in the least bit. She touched the girl's fingers and the chain reaction began.

The girl was already screaming, but when the pain actually started to hit her, she grew completely silent and her lip began to quiver. She looked down at her fingers that were shaking and glowing from Cerina's energy. The tips of her fingers began flaking off and turned into ash. That's when she really began to scream. "No! Please! It hurts!"

Cerina bent down in front of the girl and stared into her eyes mercilessly. "I'll end it quickly or I'll make this as painful as possible. It's up to you." Cerina didn't plan on ever letting the girl live. People like her were too dangerous to trust—like Bulma. "Are there other labs? Are there other androids?"

The girl knew that she shouldn't have said anything since she was going to die anyway, but she wanted the pain to end. "We deployed most of our androids. The rest aren't Gero's."

"Then who do they belong to?"

She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see her body disintegrating, but she could still smell her charred flesh, and she trembled. "There's some other scientist. He's some kind of remnant from some lost race that was destroyed. They hate the Saiyans like us. They're—"

"Tuffles," Kadock said.

Cerina turned to him surprised. "Tuffles?"

"Yes!" the girl screamed. She wouldn't look at her disappearing body, but she couldn't feel her hands anymore. "Dr. Myuu. He joined with us and started helping with our building process. He wants to create some kind of being for revenge that will destroy you all."

"Are there any other labs?"

"Yes. There's a map on our workstation!" She opened her eyes for a brief second and her tears flowed down her cheeks and neck. "Just let me die."

Cerina didn't exactly take pleasure in how much she was suffering, but she didn't feel guilty about it either. However, she would be merciful and give the girl a swift death.

"One more question," Kadock said. "Why aren't my psychic abilities working?"

"We were able to create fences to protect our minds from your abilities."

"That's interesting…" And by interesting, he meant that it was very bad! _'It also explains why we could never reach out and find Gero or Cerina when she was captured.' _"That's all I needed to know."

"Please!" The girl's voice was hoarse. The pain was beyond anything she could feel anymore, but the burning had progressed to her forearms and she just wanted it all to end. "Make it stop."

Cerina couldn't even express pity for her, but couldn't waste any more time. "Sure thing." With a flick of her wrist, a beam of energy was unleashed from her hand and the girl's head fell into her lap and rolled onto the ground. The head stopped when the nose lightly tapped Cerina's foot. She winched, but then shrugged it off. "Let's kill these things."

'_I don't know how back to normal Cerina is. I understand being upset about her friends, but her mind wasn't back until I nearly knocked her out. What if she freaks out again? It's not like I need her help fighting weaklings. She's the biggest liability right now.'_ "You stay here and see if you can find the deactivation device. I'm going to put an end to all this."

"Why?" she barked.

"I've noticed that you're injured and angry, Cerina. Besides, you need to find the trigger to deactivate the androids."

Cerina was trying not to let the pain of the machine in her body bother her, but it did still hurt and it was progressively getting worse. She would have to get it out soon. "I won't argue right now. I'll find the trigger. Go."

Kadock grabbed the maps that were on the desk and studied them quickly. There was another lab across the planet that was large enough to house other experiments. There was also a lot of energy being generated in that location. _'Looks like I've found him.'_

Kadock teleported outside and trail blazed across the planet. He realized there were large poles generating some kind of field. He could feel an ache in his head when he got too close. As he passed by them, he blasted them and lit a stream of destruction as he went by. Within two minutes time, he was already at the last lab.

It was a large tower that looked more alien than human. There was a launching station and a ship that Kadock recognized. The structures reminded him of what Goku had seen on planet M-2. "Baby is here…"

Kadock looked up at the top of the tower and saw the doctor he had been searching for, but he wasn't alone. Baby's puppet was there along with his favorite minion. It was a surprise, but if a child sized Goku could handle Myuu's army, a fused Kakarot and Bardock could certainly destroy everyone.

"Gero." Kadock smiled very charmingly. "We've been looking for you for a very long time. I'm interested in hearing how you did exactly what you did, but I'd very much prefer to kill you."

Gero of course recognized the warrior before him as either Bardock or Kakarot, but since there was a scar, he assumed it was Bardock. "If you are able, Saiyan."

"Myuu, you're included on the death list."

Dr. Myuu looked surprised. "We haven't had the pleasure."

"And yet I know who you are. How frustrating for you!" He threw his head back and laughed. Perhaps he shouldn't have been taking things so easy, but he was glad to know that he was going to finally stop one of Goku's villains before things got too wildly out of hand. "I'll end your frustrations. Let me fight some of your metal mutants first."

Myuu turned to Gero to see if he had leaked anything, but Gero was just as puzzled. "How do you know—?"

"Let's get this started." Kadock threw his neck from side-to-side to crack it and give it a good stretch. He bent over and touched his toes, circled his arms, and so on. Every challenge set before him was going to be a joke, but at least he was going to be amused. "Come on!"

General Rilldo answered the call and flew down to approach Kadock. He looked just as ridiculous as ever in his tight briefs. Physically, he looked formidable, but he wasn't going to be a challenge.

"I've heard about Super Saiyans and their power. Even still, you'll be no match for me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Mutant. I won't need to transform into a Super Saiyan to defeat you."

Rilldo held his stomach and toppled over on the ground in immense pain. When he looked up, Kadock was still in the exact same position he was in before, but he knew he had been punched in the gut. He could still feel the fist print. "How was that possible? I didn't even see you move?"

"Maybe your sensors are a little out of date." Kadock placed his hands on his hips and chuckled again. He was trying to be mentally aware of his time and not get carried around with toying with his prey, but it was extremely difficult. "You're not even a challenge. You had better bring every reinforcement that you can handle."

Gero and Myuu both did not expect for the Saiyans to rise to such a challenge. Gero was already furious. He monitored what had been happening on earth and he knew that all of his androids there were deactivated. Fenn and Cerina had destroyed most of the androids when they transformed, but some had escaped. Now the only army left was Myuu's creations. "Call the others. We can't let this Saiyan destroy everything we've worked so hard for."

"Don't worry." Dr. Myuu clenched his fists. He had worked so hard and long to have his goals completed, and even if his mutants were defeated, it wouldn't stop what was soon to come. "He won't survive the hour."

General Rilldo pulled himself together and threw his punch forward, extending it abnormally long so it could reach Kadock's face. Rilldo grinned hard and began to chuckle in a bragging kind of way. He extended the other arm and Kadock was knocked from his stance. He wasn't knocked off of his feet, but they dug up the earth as he was pushed back about one hundred yards or so. Rilldo had enough confidence to continue and launched right after Kadock. The Saiyan didn't put up much of a fight, but he didn't mind. He was glad to be killing a Saiyan! "Die!"

Kadock raised his hand and caught the General's fist. Kadock looked bored and even yawned. "I'm gonna take some of your scraps and turn you into a little toy dog. Would that be acceptable?"

Rilldo was not used to being seen as weak, so he continued to fight furiously harder and faster. Kadock dodged every move effortlessly and continued to yawn. He even decided to start blocking all of his attacks with his knees to make Rilldo look even more pathetic.

Kadock raised his head and saw gates to the towers opening and about twenty other mutant robots came out. They were stronger than Gero's androids, but Kadock certainly wasn't worried. He was started to become more intrigued. "Hopefully this will be a little bit more interesting now."

The mutant army charged and they all really did try to be worthy opponents and put up a good fight. They were unique in their flow and their movement. One would punch and then turn into liquid and try to sneak behind Kadock, but Badock had seen all of their tricks before. Four of them joined together with Rilldo and created a suit of armor, but Kadock smirked and made Rilldo look like a complete joke when he punched him and smashed it into pieces. He blew up the other androids pretty quickly. He was keeping Rilldo alive long enough to see his best attack, which he didn't use until he was the last mutant standing.

"Come on, Weakling. What are you going to do now that you're all alone?"

Rilldo was disgraced, beaten, and crawling away on his hands and knees like a beggar. But he did have one technique that no living thing could fight against. He smirked deviously and opened his mouth to shoot out a green blast of energy straight at Kadock! But, Kadock saw it coming and gently moved his head to the left and missed it.

"Great shot. You almost turned me to metal," he teased. "My family would have been pissed. Good thing you're such a lousy shot and…well, I'm much faster than you can ever dream." He knelt down in front of Rilldo (who was now quivering in fear) and clenched his hand tightly around his throat. "I would blast off your head, but I know you could kind of grow it back. As long as there's a piece of you, you can come back. Even if I had left another one of these androids alive, you could use them?"

Rilldo was stunned. He had no idea how Kadock could know such things, but clearly he went into battle unprepared and was about to pay the ultimate price for it.

"Well, I've got things to do, so I'll be killing you now." Kadock gripped Rilldo's throat a little bit tighter before throwing him into the air like a rag doll.

"No, wait!" he begged.

"I'm running out of time, so I'm better off destroying you now." He drew his hands back and began gathering his energy for probably the strongest Kamehameha known to history in any world, and it was going to such a pathetic creature. _'What a shame that there was no one worthy enough to even make me break a sweat. There wasn't even anything interesting about this battle. Everyone is too weak compared to me.' _"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!"

The powerful blue wave of energy consumed Gilldo as soon as it touched his body. There wasn't even time for a good enough scream. There was—however—terrifying screams coming from Gero and Myuu. There were also footsteps from them running inside their tower for protection. Kadock rolled his eyes. Of course it was futile.

"How is that Saiyan so strong?" Myuu asked Gero.

"I don't know. According to my data, there's no one else this powerful on the planet. I'm not sure how he could have accomplished such a thing."

Myuu began to whimper at the thought of his creation dying. "I don't even know if my baby could be a match for it!"

"Don't worry." Gero knew that he was probably about to be destroyed, but his need for revenge surpassed even his own need to survive. "My ultimate creation will be able to kill all Saiyans."

"What about killing all of the Saiyans?" Myuu and Gero turned their heads behind them for only a second, and they both bumped into Kadock and fell to the ground. "No seriously. I missed that part."

Gero grunted and tried to get up. Kadock didn't know if he was going to run away or attack, but he decided not to care and the tips of his fingers glowed a bright blue and with a precise flick of his wrist, Gero was sliced down the middle and exploded.

Myuu screamed in horror and from injury. The explosion happened right near his face, but Kadock was completely unscathed. "You filthy Saiyan!"

"Hey, I just did you a favor. You would have betrayed him or he would have betrayed you. Mad scientists should really not work together!"

Myuu grunted and he was about to say something smart, so Kadock squeezed a little bit tighter. "Where's Baby?"

"Baby?" he seemed genuinely confused by the name.

Kadock wasn't buying it. "He's your ultimate creation. He's made with the Tuffle King's DNA. He's like a parasite." Kadock looked closely into his eyes and saw that something was ringing a bell. He tried to press inside of his mind, but he wasn't getting anything but his fear_. _ "My guess is that he's a far ways off from being completed, but I'm going to get rid of you and it today."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kadock narrowed his eyes in on him. Cerina could always torture him. He could dig a little deeper into his head, but he was running out of time. "Maybe you do. Maybe you don't. Either way, I'm going to destroy you now."

Kadock's hands grew hot from the energy being emitted from it and within a few seconds, Myuu's head was blown off. But Kadock did hear something from Myuu's head before it was blown off. "Your babies?" he questioned. "There's more than one?!"

Kadock didn't have any time to waste. He couldn't let a brigade of Tuffle parasites anywhere near the Saiyan Empire. It was bad enough when Baby took over the humans and a handful of Saiyans. It would be a disaster if he took over every Saiyan. He couldn't let them take away Cellena's legacy after they took away her child.

He ran, flew, and teleported all over the lab. There had to be some kind of remnant of Baby or maybe even Cell. Somewhere in the middle of the tower, Kadock found a room with multiple alien looking fetuses inside. They were small things, so they were quite a ways from being born, but he knew from the design that they were Tuffles. "It's insane what smart crazy people will do with their spare time."

He walked over to the glass container where he believed Baby to be. They all looked similar, but this one had the right shade, so he chose to believe it was him. "That's one mega disaster averted." He pressed his hand against the glass and lit it up until the fetus and its tank was destroyed. There were eight tanks all together, but Kadock did see two tanks off to the side and it bothered him. He wasn't sure if Myuu was going to put something else inside or if something had already been let out.

"Oh well." He raised his power level and concentrated. He didn't want to destroy the planet. He just wanted to make sure every single experiment that Gero and Myuu had been cooked up wouldn't live to ever see fruition. With a yell, Kadock released a massive attack that swallowed the entire facility up. When the light faded, there was nothing but a giant crater and two Saiyans standing side-by-side.

"The fusion is over," Bardock said.

The flash of visions came back to Kakarot's mind. Being defeated by Vegeta was one that he couldn't accept at all. But when he thought of his trusted friend betraying him, he was filled with inexcusable rage. "We have to find Fenn."

"Kakarot, wait!" Bardock grabbed his son's arm. He was furious as well, but he was also very confused. "Seeing the future is difficult. Things always happen in a way we don't expect. If you're going to find Fenn so he can never end up betraying us or hurting your mother—I've thought about it myself already—but we could be wrong. I thought Cerina was going to kill you for Broly. That didn't turn out how I thought at all."

Kakarot shook his arm free. He knew what his father was saying was true, but he couldn't shake his anger. "I can't believe you're the one level headed right now."

"Well, this curse is something I've had for a while. I know it can be overwhelming. I'm just offering you some perspective."

'_Fenn betraying me…I don't even know how be betrayed me! I don't believe he'd do anything to purposely hurt me, but I can't be sure. I just don't know…' _ It's not like he was in a great position to rip off Fenn's head. Cerina would probably never forgive him. "You're right, Father. Let's find him. That'll make Cerina happy."

"Agreed."

The two of them teleported back to Cerina. She was on the ground huffing and puffing for air and dripping in sweat. She was as pale as a ghost. When Kakarot saw his woman, he began to panic and rushed to her side. "Cerina! What are you doing?"

Bardock was concerned. He knew that Goten developed a fever when Baby first took him over, but that wasn't exactly a sign of possession. The transition to Gohan and Vegeta was very simple. But the room was completely torn apart. It looked like there had been some kind of struggle. "What's wrong?"

Cerina took a moment to catch her breath. "There was a machine inside of me that was keeping me in constant pain. I focused my energy and pinpointed it so I could destroy it, but I'm really weak now."

Kakarot sighed in relief. "Well, that's something I can take care." He reached for a pouch of beans and placed one in her hand. "You can have this senzu bean."

"Like aspirin." Cerina popped it in her mouth and gave it a chew. She instantly felt better and rose to her feet. "I found this." She grabbed a black device with a red button on it off of a table. "It was hiding behind a light switch. I already pressed it, but I don't know if the signal was strong enough."

Kakarot took the device from her hands and studied it briefly. There was nothing about it that gave him the impression that it would work for long ranges. He would have to connect it to something stronger. "I'll make sure that all of the androids get shut down."

"What about Fenn?" she asked.

Bardock noticed his son whence, so he quickly spoke up. "Kakarot will work. You and I will find him."

Cerina nodded, but she was incredibly nervous. When they took off to the sky, she was really hopeful that they would find her beloved Fenn. But the more she thought about it, the more upset she got.

Bardock noticed that Cerina was near tears after a while. "You didn't kill him."

"You saw what I did!" She always tried to be a good girl. She always had to be in control. Now she knew what would happen if she was free to be herself. "You went in my head. I'm a monster! I always have been and I always will be. Fenn trusted that I would be able to handle myself, and now he's probably dead."

Bardock wondered if he should let her know that Fenn was alive, but he was also still considering if it was best to kill him. "Maybe…"

* * *

><p>"Queen Cellena!" Kara rushed to the palace as soon as she could see her father once again. It's not like she felt a block, but things were hidden from her. She couldn't see Cerina, Fenn, or any of their friends while they were kidnapped. Now everything was clear again.<p>

Cellena was in the palace gathering information from her leaders. The amount of loss was substantial, but at least it was over. When she saw Kara running toward her, she hoped it was good news. "Did your father have something to do with saving our world?"

"I couldn't see him before, my queen, but I can see my father now. He and my brother fused into one powerful being. Dr. Gero and all of his allies are dead. Princess Cerina is still alive."

Cellena smiled and those around her cheered victoriously. "And what about the other Task Force members?"

"I can't find Bell, Fenn, or Soko anywhere, but that doesn't mean we should give up!"

"No, and certainly not after your father deactivated the androids—"

"I'm afraid I'm going to take credit for that," Vegeta said from down the hall with a smirk so smug that it had to be real. His scientist minion was standing by his side grinning.

"You?" Cellena asked with disbelief. She wanted to be proud of her son, but given their last argument, it wasn't really a good time for him to play hero. "You saved us all?"

"Don't look so surprised, Mother!" He walked with vigorous swagger toward his mother. He knew that his mother's generals and those she sought council from were very impressed. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans, my father's son, and rightful heir to _his_ throne. Why wouldn't I find a way to shut down all of the androids and save my people from complete annihilation?"

Cellena held her head up and grinned in her son's face. She was not going to be ungrateful for his hard work, but she wasn't going to let him use it to his advantage either. "Very good, Son. Now we just have to concentrate on getting your sister and my future husband home." She hadn't forgiven Vegeta for refusing to fuse with Kakarot. She was serious about her threats, and she wasn't going to let him bully her out of it. "I expect to wed Fenn before I start showing."

"A little late for that," Vegeta mocked.

She ignored the urge to scratch out her son's eyes. "Let's find your sister."

Kara felt incredibly uncomfortable as she felt the tension between the two of them. She knew there was a power struggle going on, and she had a dark feeling that it was going to cost someone their life.

* * *

><p>Bardock and Cerina decided to start looking for Fenn at the battlefield. Bardock recalled the fight between Fenn and Cerina as much as he could and remembered the blast that carried him away. He followed where he believed it went and he could vaguely see where Cerina saw his body separate from the blast as it went up to the sky and disappeared. He searched for the faintest energy signal and found Fenn's body on top of a pile of rocks. "I found him!"<p>

Cerina rushed to Bardock and wiped her eyes. "Give him that senzu bean!"

Bardock had taken the pouch from the reluctant Kakarot so he could save Fenn's life if need be. He wasn't sure if he should save Fenn's life, but Cerina wouldn't have cared if Bardock had a vision of Fenn ripping out her throat with his teeth. She trusted and loved her friend, so Bardock was going to give Fenn a chance for her sake.

"Eat this." He raised his head and placed the bean in his mouth. Fenn was in and out of it, so he wasn't sure if he could even chew it. But, he eventually did and opened his no longer weary eyes.

"Cerina?"

Cerina knew she was going to cry, so she hid her face by collapsing into his chest and hugging his body. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Yeah…" He wrapped his arms around her. "We need to find Soko."

Cerina raised her head and gasped full of hope. "I thought she was dead."

Fenn paused for a moment before confidently continuing on. "What if she's still alive? I could have been dead!"

Bardock narrowed his eyes in on Fenn. Something just didn't seem right. He peeked inside of his head, but all he could see was that Fenn desperately wanted to find his friend and that he really believe she could have survived. "We'll look, but we have to get back to earth and make sure the planet is still standing."

"We don't even know a way off of this planet," Cerina said. "We might as well look for Soko until we can figure it out."

Bardock was caught in a tough situation. Cerina was doe eyed and clueless and Fenn may or may not have been innocent. If he was possessed by Baby, then that would explain betrayal, but they couldn't exactly test that theory at the moment. If he wanted to force Baby out, it was best to do it around Kakarot so they could team up against him. "We'll split up and search for Soko. We'll meet back at the lab where Kakarot is in an hour. Hopefully, he would have shut all the androids down by then and I will have found a way off of this planet."

"We need a ship," Fenn said.

"There was a ship, but I kind of blew it up…" Bardock scratched his head. He wasn't sure if Kadock did the right thing. "I didn't want any of Dr. Myuu's technology to survive or to escape."

"Who's Dr. Myuu?" Cerina asked.

Bardock sighed. It was just a lot to explain and Myuu's origins still confused the crap out of him. "He's a mutant Tuffle robot scientist that apparently joined forces with Gero to bring extinction to our race. Goku fought him in his timeline and the universe was nearly taken over because his greatest creation—Baby—infected Vegeta and took over earth."

Cerina blinked a few times before she accepted the fact that she was dumbfounded. "What?"

"It's a long story and I'll explain later. Right now, you two need to find Soko. Cerina, you get a head start. I need to speak with Fenn alone for a second."

Cerina looked to Fenn to see why Bardock was suddenly so intense, but he didn't seem to know the reason why. She wanted to know and protect Fenn if she needed to, but there was nothing she could do about it. "Okay. You both be safe."

Bardock wasn't sure what to do with Fenn. He was a loyal guy and he never tried to hurt anyone. He had a thirst for power, but he didn't strike Bardock as someone who would step on others to get what he wanted. "I saw inside of Cerina's mind. I saw what she did to you."

Fenn looked up into the sky to make sure Cerina had flown far away enough so she wouldn't hear them talking about her. "I've never seen anyone react to the transformation in such a way. I'm afraid there's something wrong with Cerina, and I don't know how to fix her. We can try though. She's my best friend, so I'll work with her if need be. Controlling our ape form is a necessity."

"You're so generous," Bardock muttered bitterly.

Fenn turned to face Bardock with a cocked brow. "Did I do something to offend you?"

Bardock sighed. He told Kakarot not to overreact, but he was concerned about his mate. "Look, I want you to know that I appreciate all of the friendship that you've given Cerina over the years, and I do consider you and Kakarot to be friends as well."

"As do I—"

Bardock pointed his finger in Fenn's face and was practically screaming. "But I swear—I swear to every higher power listening—I will destroy you if you ever decide to betray me and my family."

Fenn's mouth dropped and he blinked a few times. Fenn knew a dark secret that could destroy their family as well as his life. There was a deep level of trust between them all. Betrayal didn't seem like a very profitable investment. "Why would you say this?"

"I saw a vision and it disturbed me." Bardock knew it was possible to manage without Colleen, but he didn't like to think of the world like that. She had a bright smile that was innocent and she could really cook well. Not to mention the sex! But she understood Bardock better than everyone else, and she didn't mind what she saw. "I could be easily mistaken, but if it turns out that what I saw is even remotely true, I'm going to destroy you."

Fenn wanted to brush it off, but he clearly was upset. There was no need in making it worse. "Fair enough, but we should really find Soko right now."

Bardock began to stare down Fenn. He wouldn't hesitate to kill Fenn for Colleen, but it wasn't like Fenn was plotting her death. There had to be more to the vision that he wasn't seeing. _'He seems normal. I didn't find anything suspicious inside of his mind. Maybe I'm overreacting.' _"Find Soko. I'll get us home."

* * *

><p>Back on earth, people had begun to celebrate their freedom from the androids, but they did it with caution. Their princess was still in danger, and word had gotten out that Bardock and Kakarot had gone out to look for them. Everyone was wishing for the best, but no one knew for certain what would happen.<p>

Kara and her family met back up together at her home while they waited for Kakarot and Bardock to return with everyone. Colleen was cooking a giant meal for her family and she was hoping that her husband would be home to enjoy it. Summer had a senzu bean and returned home. She and Fasha were helping in the kitchen. Ninjin and Tora were watching cartoons and his sitter was taking care of Colleena. Kara was sitting with her brother outside while they talked. "So Prince Vegeta really did save us all?"

"It appears that way…" She shuttered every time she thought about it. "There's a dark cloud coming over our family, Raditz. We've got to survive."

"We'll do more than survive it," he said with a confident smile. "We'll overcome it."

"I don't know about that, Raditz." Kara could just feel the trouble aching in her bones. Very soon, their lives were going to change and there wouldn't be a way to stop it.

"_Kara?"_

"Papa?" Kara laughed from excitement and looked up to the sky. "Where are you?"

"_I'm not sure. Gero built a lab on another planet. We can't get home unless we teleport, but I can't jump too far without sensing energy or I could kill myself."_

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"_We have a bond, Kara. If I can connect to you with my powers as you reach out to me with your own, I think I can get us all home."_

Kara was highly honored. "I'll do my best."

_"I think you may need some help, Kara. Get the rest of the family and join your powers together. It'll be easier if I have something I can sense as well. With everyone powering up as far as they can and us using our powers, I think we've got a decent shot."_

"Okay, Papa. I'll tell everyone about our plan and I'll be waiting."

"_How are things on earth?"_

"All of the androids were deactivated. Vegeta's scientist created a device to stop them all. He's being hailed as a hero."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah, and Queen Cellena wasn't too happy about it. She thinks it's going to be a power play, so she announced that she and Fenn were going to get married soon to block Vegeta's efforts."

"_I don't know how I feel about either of those things…"_

"How are they doing?" Raditz asked his sister.

"Are you safe?" Kara asked. "Is everyone okay?"

"_Arti and Bell are no longer with us. Fenn was badly injured. We're still searching for Soko. Cerina was pretty messed up, but she and Fenn are okay now. We've got some big trouble to prepare for, but that can wait until later."_

Kara's shoulders began to slump and tears filled her eyes. She thought Bell was wonderful. "Bell is dead. They can't find Soko."

"What?!" Raditz's heart fell to his stomach. He cared for both of them immensely, and he couldn't imagine what the Task Force would be without them. What would the empire be like without Bell's brilliant mind? "This is terrible."

"_I've gotta go, Kara."_

"Okay, Papa. I won't let you down."

"_I know you won't."_

* * *

><p>Cerina searched high and low across the planet for Soko. She started from where they were being held and increased the radius, but she didn't find anything. She didn't even see her body. But she didn't want to give up hope, but she didn't want to prolong the hour and returned to the lab so she could regroup. "Kakarot!"<p>

He was waiting outside with a candy bar he had found in one of the dead people's desks. He was starving! He grinned when he saw his mate. "Hey, I was able to access this satellite. I believe all of the androids should be disconnected now."

"Good." Cerina gave him a little smile. She tried to take that victory and be content, but she was so upset! "I couldn't find Soko."

"You think she may still be alive?" Kakarot didn't want to mention the vision in case he was wrong.

"I don't know…" Cerina was going to break down anyway. She surrendered to her emotions and wrapped her arms around her man so he could at least comfort her. "I want to go home to our son and daughter, Kakarot. I want to have that other baby that you can't stop talking about."

He chuckled. He didn't mean to talk about their other baby so much, but now that he had actually seen his little Cellicia, he probably wouldn't ever stop. "We'll be home soon."

As much as she wanted to go home, she also had fears and reservations as well. "What about my powers? What I did to Fenn was—"

"Not your fault." Kakarot thought about the ape form. He honestly didn't know a ton about it. No one had really studied up on it besides Fenn. He didn't know if it was another personality that emerged or just true nature. "I've never transformed. I don't know what I'd be like either."

"Not like me," she moaned pitifully.

"Maybe not, but we're both gonna figure out ourselves together." He shook her arms to get her attention and grinned adorably in her face until she broke out in an infectious smile. He could always make her feel better, and that was a power he could always rely on.

"I also studied this planet from the papers that I found. I know the coordinates. We can send a team to analyze this place after we get back home. Apparently they named this place 'M-1'."

"That's good. We need to study what happened here so it can never happen again." Cerina was at least satisfied that Gero could now be done and over with. Now she could focus on some other cases.

Bardock appeared next. He had searched for Soko after his conversation with Kara, but he also had no luck. "I've got a way home for us. Kara is gonna work it out."

Before Kakarot could begin to ask questions, he spotted Fenn up in the sky and he couldn't believe what he saw. "Is that Fenn with Soko?"

Cerina gasped happily and jumped up and down, but the closer Fenn got, the more she could see that Soko was as still as the dead. "She doesn't look well."

When Fenn landed, everyone could see where she was scratched, cut, bruised, and burned. Her head was swollen and her was almost unrecognizable. There was no telling how much blood she had lost. "Is she—?"

"She needs a senzu bean quick!" Fenn screamed.

Kakarot didn't even bother to reach for one. "She's completely out of it. It won't work if she can't swallow."

Cerina desperately clutched onto Bardock's arm. "We've gotta get her home now and to a healing tank!"

Bardock looked to his son. They both had unresolved issues regarding Fenn. They also had a vision about Soko as well. Something was wrong with her, and it seemed like something she couldn't control. Perhaps she was possessed by Baby. _ 'If I don't do something now though, Soko will die.' _Bardock grunted. "Kara, are you ready?"

* * *

><p>Kara heard the voice of her father and grabbed the hands of her niece and nephew that stood beside her. The entire family was gathered together and they got over their Saiyan pride so they could join their powers together to guide the rest of their family home. "We're ready."<p>

Everyone began powering up as high as they could. Summer tapped out the quickest. Tora, Fasha, and Kara were all very powerful, but they hadn't hit Super Saiyan like the rest of them. Ninjin, Raditz, and Colleen transformed as well and they pushed themselves as far as they could. Raditz smirked with pride once it was established that he was the strongest among them, but it would have been a shame if he wasn't.

"I'm ready when you are, Papa!" Kara screamed.

* * *

><p>"I feel her reaching out to me…" Bardock smirked. <em>'That's my girl.'<em> "We're going to teleport."

Fenn and Cerina placed their hands on Bardock's back, but Kakarot didn't move. "If it's too far of a jump, won't we all die?"

"I'm connected to Kara. I can feel her, and that means that she can guide us. Just trust me, Kakarot."

Kakarot did have a healthy amount of fear for his life, but he was choosing to have faith. "This had better work, Old Man, or I'm gonna be harping on about this in hell of the next century."

Bardock chuckled, but he wasn't worried. Kara's powers were amazing. Through their connection, he felt the combined powers of their family and it was like a beacon. When he was ready, he transformed himself and all those touching him into a beam of light and they treaded across the universe until the landed in front of Kara.

"We did it!" Kara rushed into her father's arms and gave him a tight hug. "I'm so glad your brain didn't explode!"

Fenn didn't have time for praises and small talk. He took off into the like a rocket in Super Saiyan 2 so he could get to the medical bay in the palace.

"I'm gonna go with him." Kakarot didn't even have time to greet his son or kiss his daughter. He had to make sure that nothing was going on with Soko or Fenn before he let them be exposed to civilization.

"Mom!"

Cerina was going to go after Fenn, but she immediately started to tear up when she heard her son's voice. She rushed to him and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, Ninjin!"

He blushed. "Mom, you're squeezing me too tight."

Bardock took a moment to look at his family. They had survived yet another terrible attack. Friends had been lost, and it made him appreciate those he had left all the more. But there was trouble looming. "I have a lot of things to talk about, guys. There's trouble coming and there are things that I have to tell our queen. It's possible that the toughest challenge that we've ever faced is on the horizon. But for right now…" His stomach started rumbling ferociously, and he blushed. "You've got to feed me."

Everyone dropped to the floor with their legs twitching in the air.

Colleen laughed though. "Come inside. I saved you some food."

To Be Continued…


	56. Chapter 56: Infected

Chapter 56

**A/N:** Well, it's another new year. Been busy. I just finished a new novel. Yay! We're soon coming to our two year anniversary for Dragonball Legends. I can't believe I'm still writing this story, but I love it and I appreciate everyone who follows, favorites, and especially reviews this. Things are about to change very drastically for our characters. There's about to be some major deaths VERY soon and some shakeups in the power scale.

As far as the predictions for the visions, some of you are right. Some of you are wrong. There are things about the visions that you guys just can't even guess right now. Too much is going to happen.

**Q:** Will you do Battle of the Gods?

**A:** I actually have yet to watch Battle of the Gods. I read the synopsis, and I'm not a fan of the plot. I will eventually watch it, but it sounds like silliness to me, so chances are kind of slim.

**Q:** Why didn't they teleport Fenn and Cerina home?

**A:** They needed to uncover the operation. It's a good thing that they discovered M-1.

**Q:** Will this story end by only being a vision?

**A:** No. When this story is finished, it will be FINISHED.

**Q:** Who is the next villain?

**A:** I think it's obvious that it's gonna be Baby (he will have a different name though), but something even more dangerous is going to eclipse even Baby and make room for the return of a very dangerous player…

I do not own DBZ

Kakarot watched Fenn as he paced back and forth in the recovery room. Soko was immediately submerged in a healing tank, but she was in extreme critical condition and the doctors didn't know if she had made it in time. There was major blood loss, and they were unsure if she would have any brain damage. After seeing that vision with Soko, Kakarot was very concerned, but he was suspicious about how concerned Fenn was. "I'm sure Soko's going to be okay, Fenn."

He shook his head. "She sacrificed herself to save us. She figured that I would protect Cerina and that Bell would figure out a way to get us off the planet safely. She's a true hero."

Kakarot understood that they had a special connection, but he couldn't shake the weird feeling that he had. "Fenn, what's going on in that head of yours? Something is off, and I need to understand."

Fenn stopped. "Off like what? Your father threatened me earlier."

'_Real subtle, Old Man.'_ "Fenn, the truth is that while the two of us were fused, we had a vision of me fighting you. I was angry because you had done something that put my mother's life at jeopardy and you really didn't seem all that sympathetic."

Fenn stopped pacing and looked away. He was debating what he should say, and that made Kakarot all the more upset. "Well, the truth is that I've been thinking about Bell and how she gave her life for me. We've lost so many today, Kakarot. Arti was murdered. I just think it might be worth it to use the dragonballs."

Kakarot popped up, grabbed a hold of Fenn, and pushed him into the corner of the room so they could be farther away from people's ears. "First of all, we already used them to find you. By the time they're usable again, it'll be too late for Arti and Bell. Secondly, we already established that we can only wish back one person at a time. As I recall, you gave me that idea so he could live out your fantasy with Cellena."

Fenn's lip quivered. "Maybe the truth would be worth coming out if it could save Bell. I owe so much to her. Besides, you may be trying to deceive me. I think you would lie to me to protect your mother."

"Fenn, you cannot ruin our lie." Kakarot was not pleading. He was threatening Fenn's life with each syllable.

"Even if it would make Cerina happy to see her friends again? King Vegeta was different. He was a tyrant in the way. Cellena needed to rule, and she did so magnificently. Bell is our brightest mind."

"There will be other brains, Fenn." Kakarot knew that was awful to say, but it was true. "You don't want to make me into your enemy."

"Fine. Forget I ever mentioned it."

Kakarot let Fenn go, but he was not convinced that Fenn was going to back down.

A human nurse then came into the recovery room holding up a chart. "Hi. I'm Dr. Cho. I've been monitoring Soko since she arrived. She's in serious condition. You're lucky you got her here when you did."

"When do you think she'll be able to eat a senzu bean?" Kakarot didn't trust her, but he certainly didn't want her to die.

"I don't know. She's actually slipped into a coma. We'll try to bring her out of it when she's healed up some more." She took another peek at her chart and her entire demeanor went to a dark place. "I don't know if the baby is going to survive though."

"The baby?" Kakarot asked cautiously.

"Yes. She's pregnant."

'_A baby? I think someone would have known if she was with child.'_ Kakarot turned to Fenn. "Did you know?"

Fenn looked like he was going to puke on his boots. "I knew she was kind of dating. She didn't mention a baby." He even placed his hands on his stomach and hunched over.

'_Fenn sure is freaking out about this. Maybe he's innocent.' _"And this is a Saiyan baby?"

The doctor looked surprised. "What else would it be?"

'_I just have a bad feeling about this. It sucks that I can't trust her when she's so close to death's door, but I can't afford to screw this up.' _ "Doctor, I need you to do a full analysis of Soko. We need to make sure there's nothing abnormal about her blood or her baby. Can you do that?"

The doctor was confused. She looked to Fenn, but he was too distracted looking sick. "Sure. I'll get on it right now."

The doctor left the room to go do as she was commanded. Kakarot kept his eyes on Fenn, the other person whom he suddenly didn't trust. He was leaning against a wall and moaning like he was somewhere between growls and tears. "Fenn, are you okay?"

He pounded his fists into the wall and growled. "She's pregnant. She may lose her child in battle like Cellena did." He beat on the wall again before rushing out. "I've gotta get some air."

Kakarot didn't know what to think or what to do. Fenn and Soko were close. They had an understanding with each other, and lost their virginity to one another. He was probably the only person that really got her, and she did sacrifice herself. It didn't seem unreasonable that Fenn would freak out how he was, so he wasn't sure to accuse him of acting like Fenn instead of being Fenn.

Kakarot walked over to Soko's tank and placed his hand on the glass. She was his friend, but he couldn't afford to let that cloud his judgment. "That had better be a Saiyan in your uterus, or else I'll have to kill it."

* * *

><p>Bardock leaned into his pillows with a huge grin on his face. He was tired, a little pleasantly numb, and even still a little stuffed. "Dinner and celebration sex. It's good to be a hero."<p>

"I'm sure it is." Colleen rested her chin on his chest and stared at her hot and powerful mate. She certainly did admire him. "Now that we got that out of our system…I really need to know what's with the big crisis."

Bardock sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling. She had put him in such a good mood, he had almost forgotten. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, start with the one that disturbs you the most."

That was easy to pick out, but he didn't know how to really break it to the over emotional Colleen. But she deserved to know and if he didn't tell her, she would pester him until the end of time. "In Goku's world, time was altered."

"I know. You told me the story about the androids."

"Yeah, but I never told you that Goku wasn't killed by the androids." Bardock was always really careful about watching Kakarot in case he got sick. He wanted to be the only person burdened with that sort of knowledge. "He died from a heart virus. I had a vision of Cerina crying because someone she loved was dying from a virus."

She propped frightened and in a panic. Her eyes instantly welled up with tears. "You're telling me that our son is going to die?"

It seemed like it was too early, but the vision felt sudden. "Maybe soon…"

Colleen's lip quivered, but she dug her face into the bed before he could see her begin to cry.

Bardock was stunned. It was strange for Saiyans to cry at all, even if it was something like their son's death. It hadn't even happened yet. He placed his hand on her back and began to rub as comfort. "Nothing is for certain, Colly. You know that."

"How did they save him?" She rose up and began to pull herself together. She kept telling herself that Kakarot was fine.

"Future Trunks brought him an antidote, but we're probably not going to know anything about the virus until it actually manifests."

"I can't believe this." She had already felt the pain of losing Bardock. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose one of her sons, especially not to some stupid virus. She knew that was the most awful fate for Kakarot.

Bardock felt so uncomfortable about the visions he had seen, but he knew that he couldn't shake them and that he shouldn't disregard them. He threw off his covers and jumped on his feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the palace. Dr. Myuu was working with Gero. I think I killed all of Myuu's creations, but I'm concerned. Cellena deserves to know."

* * *

><p>Dr. Chow redid her tests over and over again to be sure, but she didn't know what she was looking at. Finally, she decided to just go ahead and tell Prince Kakarot. She gathered her information up and started rushing for recovery room, but when she looked down for a moment to look at the results again, she hit someone and fell to the ground.<p>

"Sorry about that." Fenn quickly helped her on her feet and started picking up her papers. He glanced at a few and saw what she had figured out.

"Fenn. You startled me." She didn't know why she was trembling so much. "I actually discovered something terrible about Soko."

"I knew you would." Fenn smiled just before pushing up on her. Dr. Cho was confused and too frightened to scream out. She stumbled into an empty patient room that they were going to move Soko into soon, and Fenn made sure to slam the door behind them. "You're going to retract everything in that report. Soko will live. Unfortunately, you're going to report that her child is dead."

She clutched on tightly to her papers. She knew that she would be dead before she could get the chance to scream. "The queen needs to know."

"You will do as I say." He smirked viciously and grabbed the nurse by her neck. "You won't have a choice."

* * *

><p>Kakarot looked up at the clock. Fenn had been gone for a while. Kakarot had spied on him while he was pacing back and forth down the halls, but then he disappeared altogether. <em>'I need to find him before he does something.' <em>Kakarot stepped out of the recovery room just as the queen was beginning to step in.

"Kakarot." She grinned and embraced Kakarot for an unsuspected hug. It was congratulations for a job well done in battle and gratitude for keeping her daughter alive. "I heard that Fenn was here."

"He is." Kakarot awkwardly pulled Cellena off of him. He had to remind himself that she was pregnant and not like herself. "He's getting some air. Soko was injured real badly. She's pregnant and she might lose her baby."

Cellena's eyes began to widen. _ 'Her baby…?'_

"Fenn and Soko have a strange relationship, but I think he's her best friend. I know she loves him."

"He's quite the creature." Cellena was only more grateful that the conflict had come to an end. She didn't know what she would have done if she lost another one of her children to battle. "Cerina is alright?"

"She was at my parents' house with our children. She's okay, but things were rough on M-1."

"M-1?"

"Yeah. That's what Gero and his accomplice named the planet."

"Kakarot, I know you want to be here for Soko, but we really need you to debrief me. You and Fenn."

"Cellena?" Fenn became excited once he saw her and ran to pick her up and spun her around.

She laughed. "I'm glad you've returned. We can start to rebuild after this difficult time."

Fenn sat her down and became a lot more somber. "I know, but I have to stay here with Soko. I need to make sure she's okay."

It was very awkward for Cellena to press through their pain, especially since she had been through a similar matter herself. However, she had to put such feelings behind her. "You are both very loyal and it's appreciated, but I need to hear what happened on M-1."

"Allow me to explain," Bardock said from behind.

Cellena was also glad to see her old friend, but she was able to restrain herself perfectly fine. "Fine. I'll speak to the two of you later."

Bardock walked with Cellena down the halls and got on an elevator. He wanted to be private as possible so he wouldn't cause a stir. The humans and the Saiyans had already been through so much. "We have a major problem. Gero was being helped by a mutant scientist named Myuu. He's a Tuffle remade from science. He created or was recreated or…" Bardock tried to recall the story, but it all seemed kind of stupid to him. "I don't know. The point is that there are mutant Tuffles created and one of them in Goku's world was called Baby."

She snickered. "Baby?"

"Yes." He pressed the emergency stop button so no one else could intrude upon them. "That's what Myuu affectionately called him and it stuck. But that's not the issue. Baby can jump inside of people and take over their bodies. In Goku's world, he jumped inside of Vegeta and took over the entire planet. Only Goku stood against him and he nearly lost. If Goku didn't ascend to Super Saiyan 4, everyone would have died as slaves and claimed to be Tuffles."

Cellena didn't quite understand everything he had said, but one thing was clear: they were in deep danger from enemies she despised. "Did you destroy everything?"

"I believe that I did, but you need to send a trusted team back to M-1 to wipe out everything."

"And all of you are fine? No one is infected?"

Bardock hesitated. He just wasn't sure how Cellena would react. "I went inside of Fenn's mind. He was clean—at least at the time."

"What about Soko?"

"That's probably why Kakarot doesn't want to leave her side. He wants to be sure that she's herself."

Cellena took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "I will not let Tuffles take what is mine, Bardock. I'm going to assemble a team right now to go to that planet. Everything there must burn!"

"I agree. Hopefully, we have nothing to worry about."

Kakarot couldn't take his eyes off of Fenn. He knew that Fenn was a lot nicer than most Saiyans, but he was concerned if whether or not something was inside of Fenn pretending to be him. He just wasn't sure!

But there were other things on Kakarot's mind. He didn't want to babysit Fenn when there was also a ton of other things going on. He didn't understand the vision of Cerina crying. That extremely bothered him, but not as much as the one with Cerina about to kill Chi-Chi.

"What's bothering you?" Fenn asked.

"Do I look bothered?" he snipped.

"You do."

Kakarot thought of ignoring him. Fenn might have been a Tuffle, but on the off chance that he was still his close friend, he continued on. "I've been thinking about something for a while. It has something to do with my ex."

Fenn glanced back at Soko in the tank. "Soko kissed me right before she sacrificed herself."

Kakarot's entire body perked up. "Do you have unresolved feelings?"

"No," he said quickly. "I love Cellena, but I feel sorry for Soko in a lot of ways. She's cold, but she cares deeply for people. In some cases, she doesn't know how to let go. I hope this baby pulls through, because I think she needs someone to love her unconditionally."

Kakarot began to get suspicious for a whole new set of reasons. _'Maybe I'm overreacting, but what if he did have feelings for Soko? That would put a stop to all of our plans.' _

"Prince Kakarot?" Dr. Cho slowly crept into the recovery room and handed her clipboard to Kakarot. "I ran the tests like you requested."

Kakarot looked through the report thoroughly. The more he flipped through the pages, the more his stomach began to turn. "She's normal…But the baby didn't make it."

Fenn shook his head over and over again. "I want to stay with her in case she wakes up. She needs a friend here."

Kakarot could see how upset Fenn was for Soko, but it wouldn't compare to how upset she actually would be when Soko woke up and learned the truth. Kakarot thought of how angry Cerina was in his vision when she tried to kill Chi-Chi, and he became so rattled. One of his children was going to die. What connection would Chi-Chi's son have to his? Kakarot was not an idiot. It was sort of like he already knew. "Sure. I've got some things that I need to take care of."

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi got her family home safe and sound, and she was grateful that Gohan didn't ask too many questions. She made her family some sandwiches and soup for dinner. She noticed that Gohan's appetite had increased, and it began to bother her how much he was like his father. She did still love Kakarot, but she was married to Shouta and she wanted him to be the head of their family. After all, he deserved it.<p>

Chi-Chi tucked Gohan in after a long bath. She was having a hard time leaving him alone, but he had to sleep sometime. "It's been a long day, hasn't it, Gohan?"

"Yeah." Gohan fought with Krillin, and he kept up with him very well. Gohan was sure he could surpass Krillin very soon. Krillin really wanted to fight his father too, but he had to keep a secret. Now things could change since his secret was out. "Mom, why did the androids want to kill me?"

"They wanted to kill everyone." Chi-Chi was so angry with Krillin that she didn't allow him to come home with them. He ruined everything for their family. If any other person saw Gohan fight, they would know his origin. She had to keep him away from his Saiyan side. "I know this is a scary world, Gohan, but—"

"They said I was a Saiyan." Gohan was a smart kid. He just wanted to hear his mother say the truth. That's all. But he would trust whatever she said because she was his mother.

She brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead. "You're confused, Gohan. Just go to sleep."

Gohan laid down in his bed, but he was angry at his mother. He always knew that something was wrong.

Chi-Chi went to her room and paced around in tears. Her entire life was falling apart. She suspected that Gohan would ask questions, but she thought she would have more time. There was no way that Kakarot wasn't going to find out about Gohan.

Chi-Chi went inside of her closet and unpacked a shoebox. She didn't know why she kept Kakarot's old gi in there, but she couldn't help but take it out and think about how their life used to be. They had such fun. She wondered what her life would be like if she and Kakarot were married. Gohan might have even been a Super Saiyan like his younger brother.

When Chi-Chi heard Shouta coming, she quickly packed it away and rushed to her bed.

Shouta just rolled his eyes when he came in. "You think I haven't noticed that you still keep that thing? Gohan certainly has."

"Shouta—"

He grunted and exploded. "I love you, Chi-Chi! I've been there for you and your son since day one. Kakarot isn't even your friend anymore. Why is it so hard to let go of him?"

Chi-Chi pushed back when someone pushed her, but she didn't even know how to respond to her husband. He was totally justified. "I don't know."

Shouta crossed his arms and looked away. "Well, we need to tell Gohan the truth."

"He's too young!"

"He's smart like his father. He knows more than what you think."

The doorbell began to ring and she sighed heavily. "I'll get the door." She figured it was Krillin begging to be welcomed back home. If that was the case, she was going to give him a piece of her mind. She stomped down the stairs and planned on screaming and beating him in the head. When she opened the door, she lost all of the color in her face. "Kakarot?"

"Hey, Chi." Kakarot had a goofy grin on his face when he saw her. She was in a night gown and robe, and even though she was scratched up from the battle that occurred, she looked really good. "I heard you were hurt today. I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"I'm fine. Thank you." Chi-Chi closed her robe up tight and blushed.

Kakarot peeked inside and realized that he hadn't really hung out with her since he dumped her. He went to her for advice after Cerina was taken by Broly, but that was it. "Mind if I come in?"

Her heart stopped. "For what?"

He laughed. "I'm your old friend and the prince of your world. You could not be rude and offer me one of your famous desserts."

"And you could not be rude and ask to enter and not invite yourself over."

"Well, I'm a prince." He crossed his arms and smirked. "It's an honor to annoy you."

"Prince Kakarot?" Shouta said nervously from the stairs. "What an honor to have you here."

"See?" Kakarot said smugly. "He's honored to have me here."

Shouta rushed to the door hoping he could turn Kakarot away. "It is late, so…"

Kakarot got annoyed real quick and just pushed past Chi-Chi and entered their home. "I understand you being uncomfortable with my presence since I used to screw Chi-Chi—only twice—but I'm no threat."

Shouta was offended. "I know you're not."

Kakarot felt like Shouta was pushing him. He tried not to get too upset, because he didn't want Chi-Chi. He wanted them to realize that (but he did think he could get her back if he really wanted that to happen). "I'm very comfortable in my relationship with Cerina and I care about my son and my daughter, but I have this strange feeling that I can't shake."

"And what feeling is that?"

"Mom?" Gohan heard some yelling and was curious, so he wandered out of bed and came to the stairs. When he saw royalty in their house, he was amazed. "Is that Prince Kakarot?"

Chi-Chi looked back in horror at her son, and then she quickly glanced at Kakarot's bewildered expression. "Sweet heart, go back to bed." She was near tears.

"No," Kakarot started walking to the bottom step. "Come down here."

Chi-Chi shook her head and pleaded with him with a slight threat in her voice. "You don't have to listen to him—"

"This is Prince Kakarot, and I demand that you come down here immediately!"

Gohan gulped and started making his way down the stairs. He saw that his parents were upset, and Prince Kakarot was upset too, but there was certainly something else. There was a lot of tension in the room, and Gohan had no idea why. "Am I in trouble?"

"Of course not…" Kakarot bent down in front of the child. He always thought Chi-Chi was a little twisted for finding a guy that looked a little bit like him, but he accepted that he had smitten her and Shouta was an okay human substitute. Maybe to the average person, the boy in front of Chi-Chi could pass for Shouta's son, but Kakarot didn't see it. The kid was nerdy and seemed passive and shy. That wasn't at all like Kakarot or anyone else in his family. It wasn't like Chi-Chi either. But Kakarot saw his mother's eyes in the boy—the same eyes that he had when he was happy. "What's your name?"

"Gohan."

"G…" Kakarot's voice broke up as he fell to his knees to really see the boy. "Gohan?" He had heard the name once or twice. It was the name of Goku's son taken from Goku's adopted grandfather who Kakarot had met. "Your name is Gohan?"

"Yes, like my father's friend," Chi-Chi insisted. "They used to train together."

"Gohan…?" Kakarot's head was spinning. He knew what Chi-Chi was saying and it maybe might have made sense, but it was just a little too perfect. "Are you a fighter, Gohan?"

"No. I'm studying to be an orthopedist."

Kakarot was speechless for a moment, and not in a good way. "All of those brains—you could literally change the world—and you wanna be an orthopedist?" he shrieked.

Chi-Chi fumed up her face. "Don't be a snob, Kakarot."

He rose off of his feet and started screaming at her. "I bet you put it into his head, Chi. He can do anything in the world that he wants to! How come he doesn't fight?"

She stubbornly crossed her arms and built up a brick wall. There were very good reasons why her son didn't fight, but she didn't have to properly explain anything to him. "I don't want my son to fight."

"You fight, you dated a fighter, we had a slave and their purpose was to fight! Your son could fight if you weren't being so stubborn and protective."

Gohan took a step back. He knew that Prince Kakarot was very strong and wise, but he didn't expect him to be so angry and scary. "Dad, can I go to my room?"

"Sure, Son," Shouta said with a gentle smile. "Go to bed. Make sure you close the door."

Gohan had found his mother's gi that belonged to Kakarot and he wondered what his mother's friend would be like, but that wasn't exactly what he expected. It's not what he wanted either. He rushed up the stairs and slammed his door.

Kakarot had been so bulldozed by a spirit of anger that he didn't realize how heavily it had gripped him. It was going to take him a while to even process it. He looked down at the carpet and muttered, "That's my son."

"He's not," Chi-Chi said sternly.

He reached a new level of anger like transforming into Super Saiyan. "Chi-Chi, that's my son!"

She shook her head and continued to insist, "He's Shouta's."

Kakarot came up on like he was ready to fight. "That is my son! I can see myself in him. Those are my eyes, Chi. MINE!" He beat on his chest breathed heavily through his nostrils to try and calm himself down. He never did calm down. He just realized that he couldn't punch her in the face. "You lied to me."

"We had two nights of passion, Kakarot. That's it!" she screamed. "You don't deserve to just fit yourself into my life."

"We were together for years. We were partners. I trusted you more than everyone else in my life, and you betrayed me!"

"If you would have cared enough about me to just drop by, you would have stumbled upon this sooner, Kakarot."

He threw his head back and moaned at her stupidity. "So it's my fault?"

"It is. I was going to tell you the truth a dozen times over and something always came up. You pushed me away."

"You just wanted him to yourself because you are a controlling and manipulative little b—"

"That's enough." Shouta stood in between the two and dared to push Kakarot back.

Kakarot couldn't take it. He was so furious that he had to hurt someone, so he took the hand that Shouta used to push him and began to twist it until the human dropped to his knees and grunted from the pain. "Touch me again and I will break every single bone in your body."

"Kakarot, stop!" Chi-Chi beat on his chest until he let her weak husband go.

Kakarot didn't want to do anything to upset Gohan anymore than he was. Clearly the boy was afraid of him, and it wasn't in a respectful son kind of way. "Who else knows, Chi?"

Chi-Chi thought of refusing to acknowledge the lie, but she feared her husband would be killed if she did and her son taken. "Queen Cellena does. She wanted me to keep it a secret."

Kakarot threw his hands up in the air and laughed hysterically. Of course Queen Cellena knew. Of course she'd want to keep it a secret. If it wasn't to make herself look good, then it would have been to at least spare her daughter's feelings. He understood Cellena. Fine. Whatever. But there was more to it than that. "My father told you to name him Gohan, didn't he?"

Chi-Chi shied her eyes. She didn't want to make Bardock and Colleen into her enemies, but there was no point in trying to cover it up. "He and your mother may have dropped by…"

Kakarot just couldn't believe that he had a son that was so old and yet he hadn't spent any time with him. He fought so hard to provide Ninjin a chance to live. He spent so much time with his son and his daughter. He would have made a way for Gohan. Now time was lost and all he wanted to do was gain it back. "I want to be a part of my son's life."

"Shouta is Gohan's father—not you. You can't just bulldoze your way in."

Kakarot looked down on Shouta. He was still cradling his hand that was probably broken. If Shouta or she stood in his way, he would knock them down. He wasn't Goku. He wasn't going to fall over because she needed him too. "Watch me."

Kakarot barged through the front door and slammed it so hard that Chi-Chi thought the entire house would collapse. Chi-Chi and Shouta stood at the door and waited for a while. They expected that Kakarot would return as a Super Saiyan and armed with energy blasts, content with taking their son away. But no matter what happened, Gohan had to know the truth.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was enjoying the limelight as the planet's new hero. He was receiving something he never really had before—the adoration of the humans. The only thing he had to compete with was Kakarot and Bardock who apparently fought an army of mutant robots. Their story was slowly beginning to get out, and the Saiyans respected battle more than the fact that Vegeta pressed a button. However, he was going to find a good way to spin everything in his favor.<p>

Cassava was waiting for Prince Vegeta outside of his room. She used to despise him and then she grew to ignore him, but she was extremely grateful toward him and was beginning to feel the spark that she used to have when she was a young girl. When she saw him, she couldn't contain her smile. "Prince Vegeta."

"Cassava?" Vegeta looked around the hall to make sure no one else was near. "We haven't spoken in a while."

She crossed her arms and tried to remain firm. "I've been finding myself outside of the royal family. I've done well for myself."

"You have." He smirked, remembering some of her war stories. She had proven herself a mighty warrior in her own right.

Cassava swallowed her pride and stepped toward him. "I just wanted to thank you for saving us all. My mother was going to die. You shut them down at exactly the right moment. She's recovering, but she's alive because of you." She couldn't help her feelings of adoration. Her mother was the most important figure in her life.

Vegeta crossed his arms and pretended to be offended. "I am the prince. Why is it so strange that I came through?"

"I don't know. You were so hung up on Bulma…" Cassava stopped herself from continuing. She knew that Bulma was a sore spot for him, and she really didn't like to think of that treacherous human anyway. "You do still need a queen."

"That's true." He really observed Cassava. She was still beautiful, and she had really filled out. He still was enjoying Pepper, but he couldn't do anything to rash that would push his scientist to the side. He had no intention of mating with her, but she thought it was a possibility. "You're still in consideration. I'll be needing one very soon."

"I heard that your mother was going to marry Fenn and name him as her king."

Vegeta let a laugh escape him, and he accidentally let it be a maniacal one. "Just between you and I, that will never happen." No, he didn't want to be too obvious, but he would kill Fenn before he let Fenn take his throne.

* * *

><p>Kakarot was going to teleport home, but he needed some time to himself. He needed to fly to clear his mind and separate himself from some of his anger. But that didn't actually happen. Kakarot was furious! There was nothing he could do to really soothe his mind, and the closer he got to his parent's house, the angrier he became.<p>

Kakarot touched down like a rocket. He didn't even have time for his feet to touch the ground before he broke down his parent's door and stormed inside. His mother, Father, and sister were sitting together at a table about to eat a giant bowl of ice cream. Kakarot used to think that ice cream could solve any problem. Kakarot was planning on being civilized, but when he saw his father, his rage ascended beyond a level he ever thought possible. "You!" It didn't matter how his parents would feel about Kakarot tearing up their house. Kakarot growled and punched his father in the face so hard that he flew into the next sector.

Colleen knew in her heart that there was only one thing that could have made her son that angry. She tried to stop Kakarot before he flew through the hole in their home, but he was already gone in a hot flash.

Kakarot gathered an energy ball in his hand and smashed it in his father's face before he could retaliate. "You kept Gohan a secret from me!" Bardock didn't really have the chance to fight back, because Kakarot was wild and resilient.

Colleen and Kara landed and pulled Kakarot off of Bardock. "Kakarot, stop!"

He took a deep breath. His father's face was bloody and he looked pissed, but he had enough shame in his eyes not to really attack his son. Then there was his mother and sister. They were also culprits stained with guilt. "You knew too! I am done with both of you."

"Don't say that Kakarot!" Colleen begged.

He saw Kara and her terrified tears, but it just made him angrier. "You must have known too. They can't keep anything from you, but you kept this from me!" He thought he could trust his sister to always do what was right. He knew that she betrayed him before—like when she snitched about his underground fighting—but that was for his good. Nothing could have been for the greater good now.

"Screw all of you!" Kakarot was shaking. When he thought about his first born son's eyes, he wanted to murder someone. But because he was such a good son, he threw his hands up in the air and didn't finish his father off. "I'm done. I am so done!"

Colleen was desperate to keep her son, especially after what she had learned. "We need to stay together, Kakarot."

"Why?" he barked.

"Because you're dying!" she screamed.

Kakarot laughed. He thought it was a pathetic attempt from her to keep the family together, but then he saw his father's eyes and he suddenly recalled the vision of Cerina crying. "What?"

"We don't know for sure…" Bardock started to stand up. He wiped away the blood, but he could feel his face beginning to swell up. "…but Goku died from a heart virus in the other world. Trunks gave him an antidote to cure him, but he was far in the future and…"

Kakarot felt too many emotions all at once, and he didn't like it. He was still pissed and betrayed about Gohan, but now he was offended that he could be killed by such a worthless thing. No glorious battle? That wasn't the way a Saiyan was supposed to go! "You don't think I deserved to know this?"

"I don't know how he contracted it. Other humans got it too, so I don't think it was something he got from space. Maybe it was something he got from earth or…"

"Maybe I was born with it." Kakarot clenched his fists and growled up to the sky. How was he supposed to prepare for such a thing? He was making plans to rule the kingdom if he could. He was planning on raising his son and daughters with Cerina. He wanted to train them and make them strong. Now he was out of time.

Maybe he should have listened to his pleading mother who looked like she was going to cry, but he couldn't forgive them for lying about his son. "I'm going home to my family. You can all keep your lies and your drama."

Kakarot teleported home before they could bother him anymore. Cerina was in the kitchen putting away some dishes. It was an odd but welcome change seeing her do something domestic. "You're home late."

Kakarot stumbled over to the kitchen table and took a seat. He felt like he was going to throw up in his mouth. He didn't want to burden his woman, but he had to be honest with her. "Have you seen your mother?"

"I did." She hadn't even turned around to look at Kakarot yet. She was busy working. "I gave her a full report. I stopped by the hospital as well. Soko is out of the woods, but she hasn't woken up."

Kakarot looked at his hands that were still covered in his father's blood. "I have something to tell you and it's going to change our lives forever."

Cerina turned around noticed the blood on Kakarot's hands first. She was immediately uneasy. Then he looked so conflicted that she began to get even more worried. Her first thought was that he either got to a fight with Fenn or Vegeta and killed either one. Whatever he had to say, it was going to be something that probably hurt her. But she had to be strong and listen. "Go on."

"Chi-Chi's son, Gohan…" He swallowed the lump in his throat. For a brief moment, he sympathized with his parents, but then he was disgusted. There was no way that anyone relatively decent could have kept such a secret. "…Gohan is mine."

Cerina took a deep breath and stumbled over into a chair to sit across from Kakarot. She felt like all of the wind was knocked out of her. She wasn't entirely surprised. Kakarot was a bad boy with a past, and Chi-Chi was a terrible whore. But even knowing that, it was still a lot to take in and process. Ninjin was known to the world as Kakarot's first born son. Now, she knew the truth and the entire tone of their family would change. "She's kept this from you all of this time?"

"Her, my father, my mother, and yours."

"Kakarot, I'm so sorry." Cerina felt it was necessary to apologize on behalf of her mother. Her mother must have done it to protect her and their image. She trusted that it was for a good reason, but it wasn't fair to Kakarot. Cerina reached across the table and grabbed him by the hand. "If you think I'm gonna stand in the way of you knowing your son, then you're mistaken. I want Gohan to be a part of our lives."

Kakarot smiled. He really was mated to the perfect woman. He didn't want to break her heart. "He can't exactly." He grunted. Kakarot remembered how much anguish Cerina had in her heart. He didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to somehow be responsible for this tragedy. "I had a vision while I was fused. You were about to kill Chi-Chi because you were angry. My son had somehow caused the death of one of our children."

Cerina lost all of her breath and her mouth dropped. Seconds ticked by, but it seemed like hours. Each second it sunk it, it ripped her up inside. "Gohan is going to kill one of his siblings?"

"That's not what I'm saying." Kakarot could see the fire already coming into her eyes. "It could be an accident, but it's most definitely his fault. I can't put you in that position and I don't want to lose any of my children."

She didn't even know what Gohan looked like, but she hated him for a brief second! But she tried to control herself, because she loved her mate. "You can still be in his life, but if you don't want to be his father to protect your other children…that's something I can't weigh in on."

But Cerina knew that she could never be okay with losing her son or her daughter. "If I lose one of my kids…I would kill anything, even someone that you loved."

'_She did everything she could to save Ninjin when Broly took her. She killed people. She betrayed me. I have no doubt that she would kill Chi-Chi. I think…I think she would potentially kill Gohan. Cerina is still a wild card.' _ "I need to sleep on this."

Cerina was ashamed that she couldn't be more help, but her children's lives were on the line. But she was willing to be a good stepmother. But if Gohan got one of her children killed, then that would be a whole different story.

But Cerina knew that wasn't the end of it. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"There might be. I need to do some work in my lab tonight."

"Why?"

He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to give it power, but he had to do something to prevent it. "Because I may be dying."

* * *

><p>Fenn looked at Cellena as she got ready for bed. She changed out of her dress and into a short night gown. It had been such a long day, and she was tired. However, she was going to put the moves on Fenn if he even made the slightest hint that he wanted her.<p>

"How are we going to make it without Bell?" he asked.

"We'll find someone else." Cellena was fond of Bell, and it did upset her that the girl was dead, but she had to be strong. "It's a nasty cycle, but it's not like we can use the dragonballs."

Fenn chuckled silently to himself. It was going to be so easy manipulating Cellena into destroying the Saiyan race. "There's something that I need to confess to you, Cellena."

She eased into her bed with a sexy smirk. "What?"

He sat up and sighed heavily. He had to put on the performance of his life, and that required a fear of losing Cellena in case the truth got out. He wouldn't even look into her eyes. "The dragonballs are more powerful than you know. They can bring back billions of people at a time. You were lied to in order to make sure that King Vegeta stayed dead."

It took a moment for his words to sink in, but when they did, her heart sunk down into her stomach. "What?" She was devastated, but her rage began to simmer.

"It was my idea originally, but that was because I was madly in love with you!" He looked away in shame. "Kakarot and his family decided to deceive you as a power ploy."

She thought back to when she was told about the dragonballs. She wanted to see Vegeta again—even though he had betrayed her—but she had so many new conflicting feelings with Bardock and she was troubled about Cerina's fate. She needed Bardock's strength, so she made compromises and excuses. She knew she was being played, but she never knew it was to such a massive extent. "I could be with Vegeta right now."

Her eyes locked in on Fenn and she growled in rage and knocked him in the face and off of the bed. "You have betrayed me!"

Fenn's mouth was bleeding, but he ignored it and grabbed her arms. "Cellena—"

"Don't touch me!" She pushed him away. She was so upset and angry that she began to cry. Fenn was supposed to be different than everyone else on the entire planet. She had never truly depended on someone the way she did him. "How can I trust you? You manipulated me. You all did."

"I know that I was wrong, but I believed that you should rule without him. More importantly, I thought the two of us belonged together. I'm coming forward now, even though I know it could cost us everything, Cellena." He quickly touched her stomach as a reminder. "We're having a child. I want to move past this."

She even felt disgusted that his seed was within her womb, when before the thought of having his child thrilled her. "I was going to rush to marry you…probably to spite my son." She chuckled bitterly and shook her head. What would her children think when they learned the truth? Vegeta would be furious. He would demand blood. It really was treason. Cerina didn't get along with her father, but she would be upset as well. It could really damage her relationship with Kakarot. She couldn't trust her son, she couldn't trust her daughter's mate. She couldn't trust her boyfriend. Who else could she rely on besides herself and the untainted child in her womb?

"I do care about you Fenn, but I can't just forgive this transgression. I can't be with you if I can't trust you."

Fenn shook his head over and over again before grabbing her face and staring into her eyes. "Cellena, I would literally do anything to make this up to you. I would do anything to set us right. I love you, and I love our child. What can I do?"

She took a step back so she could think. She was so angry that it was burning her up inside! Her king died in battle, as any Saiyan should. It was against an impossibly strong foe and it was because the Broly sought just revenge, to be honest. If he wasn't gone, then his children couldn't one day lead. That was the truth of succession. It didn't bother her so much that Vegeta was gone. It bothered her that she was manipulated and lied to.

"What you did was selfish and twisted, but I know you did it to have me. I know that no matter what happens, you will remain on my side." Everything was about power, and she needed to make sure that at the end of the day, she had enough to continue on. Fenn was in the doghouse, but he was still a powerful alley. "I can't trust Bardock and his family to do the same. They're not loyal to me. They're loyal to each other."

It took everything inside of Fenn not to smirk maliciously as his entire plan unfolded. "What are you saying?"

"Colleen took my feelings for Bardock and she played me! She turned me against my mate. Was she laughing at my stupidity the whole entire time while she lied to my face?" She gritted her teeth as a way to control her anger, but it could not be contained. "She must have known the risks of being caught. I can't let them think that they can manipulate me and get away with it. Fenn, I will forgive you because I need your loyalty and strength now more than ever."

"For what?"

Cellena thought about the consequences of her actions, but in the end, she decided that she didn't care. She was the queen and everyone on her planet needed to understand that the true power stopped with her. "I want you to bring Colleen to me. You fight their entire family if you have to, but you bring her before me so I can bring justice to that traitor."

Fenn was laughing on the inside. _ 'Soon, these filthy Saiyans will be too busy destroying themselves to see that I've already taken over.' _"I swear to you that I'll do what I need to do. I won't fail you."

Cellena grabbed Fenn by his shoulder and pulled him close to her. "You had better not," she seethed.

* * *

><p>Bardock, Colleen, and Kara retreated to Raditz's house since Kakarot damaged theirs. When Raditz asked why Bardock was busted up, he wanted to beat up his father for his little brother all over again. Then everything exploded further once Raditz found out that Summer always knew, even longer than everyone else. Summer even arranged to have Shouta be Gohan's father. Raditz ended up storming out of the house and no one knew where he went. Worst of all, the twins saw their parents entire fight, so they were really down.<p>

Colleen cleaned up Bardock's face in the aftermath of the fight. She wiped his nose up with a cold rag while he sat on the kitchen table. "This is such a mess," he muttered.

"We should have been honest with him from the beginning." Colleen had been very emotional since she heard that Kakarot was going to die. "Bardock, I just want our family to be together. We need to be together."

He took a deep breath full of disappointment. "I know." He had made a lot of mistakes, but not telling Kakarot about Gohan was a huge one. He knew his son and he knew he would be angry about it for a long time. Maybe not even his death would draw them close together in time. "I'll fix everything, Colly. Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>Suna poured herself and Vegeta a glass of Black Eyes to celebrate their victory. She had received nothing but praises the entire day. "All is going according to plan, Vegeta."<p>

"I know." Vegeta took the glass from her and downed the drink. He was feeling quite pleased with himself, but there was still much to do. "But Kakarot is going to be hailed as a hero once every one hears his story about how he saved Cerina."

Suna rolled her eyes before downing her drink and pouring another. "So how can we fix this?"

"I'm taking a page out of the human celebrity book."

Suna cocked her brow intrigued. "And?"

"I've got a publicist." Vegeta snatched the bottle and began to pour himself another glass. He avoided eye contact because he was slightly embarrassed about it, but he knew that it was the right call.

Suna tried covering her mouth to hide her laughs, but a snicker came out anyway. "Are you serious?"

"Basilia is practically my mother's. My people know that I'm stronger than Fenn, but the humans still prefer him and Kakarot. I'm going to take measures to have my image perfected."

"And how are you going to manage that?"

"By tearing down theirs." Humans did it all the time. I didn't matter how popular someone was if their opponent was a little bit more despicable.

Suna rolled her eyes. "This sounds ridiculous."

"That's because you're thinking like a Saiyan. Humans care about ridiculous things and they're very fickle. My publicist has a degree in media relations. She'll be perfect."

Suna shook her head and laughed once again. "But one thing at a time, Vegeta." Suna hoisted her leg up on a table. She wasn't wearing a short and skanky dress for nothing. "I want my proper payment."

Vegeta eyed her leg for a little while. She was a pretty girl, but a lot scrappier than what he usually went for. "Proper payment?" he asked with an obvious smirk. He knew she was trying to get him wasted for a good reason.

"Yes. I want to bear you a son and seal in my position as your queen." She shrugged like it wasn't a huge thing that she was asking. "I want to rule."

Vegeta pondered for a moment. She was good looking enough to screw, and the girl was probably experienced. It's not like he was holding out for the perfect one. No one was ever going to fit him as well as Bulma did. However, trusting Suna with the power of queen was just a little too much. He wouldn't put it past her to poison him one day and assume absolute power.

He stalled just long enough for there to be a pounding knock at the door. "Hold that thought." Vegeta knew who it had to be before he got up. Not many people were foolish enough to visit him in his secluded home. "Mother."

She pushed past Vegeta with Fenn right behind her and they came inside. "I order your tramp to leave immediately."

Suna's mouth dropped and she looked at Vegeta for a while and waited for him to defend her.

But Vegeta didn't respect Suna. She was nothing more than a business partner. "You heard her."

Her mouth dropped, but she stormed out upset.

Vegeta crossed his arms and waited for whatever emergency to interrupt his plans. "What's going on?"

"I need you and Fenn to go arrest Colleen right now for high treason." Colleen was one of Cellena's very best friends, but she was willing to kill her if she had to. "She lied to me about the dragon balls and their power. We're dismantling their family bond right now."

Vegeta was blown away. "What did they lie about?"

"For starters, your father could be here right now, and they become active in a year's time."

Vegeta was enraged! He was furious with his mother when she chose to have Bardock brought back over his father in the first place. The only thing that calmed his anger was the news about the dragonballs being active earlier than what he thought. _ 'That moves up my schedule by quite a bit then.' _"And how did you come to know this information?"

"Never mind how." Cellena did not need Vegeta and Fenn fighting again! "The point is that I want Colleen brought before me, and I know their whole family will fight to prevent this. You and Fenn will bring her to me, and I don't care what you have to do to make it so. Gather whatever team you need."

"We'll need Cerina," Fenn said.

Cellena and Vegeta both looked at him oddly. Cellena would have loved her daughter's help, but she never thought to ask or demand it, because she didn't want fury to hit her if Cerina refused.

"Do you think Cerina would fight?" Vegeta asked. "She's their family too."

But it didn't matter to Cellena. She was the queen and everyone was to be loyal to her above all. "She had better."

"I'll ask Kakarot as well." Vegeta was a little bit too obvious as he stroked his chin, but he was already thinking of ways to destroy Kakarot's reputation with the humans and the Saiyans. "If he disagrees, then we'll know where his allegiance lies."

Cellena knew how much of a slippery slope she was going down. Maybe it was because Colleen abused her broken heart and her pride wouldn't let it stand. Maybe it was because she had no right to lie to the queen. Maybe it was because Cellena was hormonal because of her baby and she was just taking things too far. But whatever the reason, she was going to go through with her orders. "Just get it done."

Cellena left out to return to the palace. She'd be tapping her throne room chair nervously all night long until she got her news.

Vegeta suspicious looked to Fenn. He didn't suspect that he'd betray his friends. "You follow my lead."

Fenn smirked. "After you, Prince Vegeta."

* * *

><p>Cerina put her children to bed and got ready for it herself, but Kakarot wasn't warming his side of the bed, so she couldn't sleep. She waited around for an hour or two, but that was all she could stand. She went down to the basement where Kakarot was working. He tinkered from time to time with his toys, but he spent most of his time training. But she did like to see him working. She thought he looked sexy in a pair of goggles. "Did you find anything?"<p>

Kakarot was jotting down some notes. After he finished, he removed his goggles and looked at his mate. "It takes a while for these results. So far, I think I'm okay. I'll have to go to the station or the palace to really figure things out."

She nodded. She was shaken, but she also couldn't accept that Kakarot was sick. It just didn't seem right. "What other visions did you have?"

Kakarot was so concerned about his supposed heart virus, Fenn, and Gohan that he didn't really have time to reflect on anything else. "Your brother became immortal and found a way to defeat me. It looked like he was the king, because he had your father's medallion on."

"We can't let that happen!" she screamed. Obviously if Vegeta was immortal, he could perhaps win a battle, but only then. But she would rather die than let that happen. "What else?"

Kakarot thought her pouty and angry face was hysterical, and he managed to laugh. "Cellicia was born."

Her stiff shoulders dropped and her head rose up. "That's crazy. I just thought of that name like ten minutes ago while I was in the shower." She laughed and really began to imagine her.

"She was beautiful." Kakarot had to figure a way to survive for that little girl. He wanted her to have a family so bad. He couldn't let Cerina go through everything alone. "Something is wrong with Fenn and Soko."

Cerina thought back to when they were on M-1, but she couldn't point anything abnormal out. "Do you think they were infected by the Tuffles?"

"I don't know, but—"

There was a loud and hard banging occurring on the door. Kakarot looked at the clock on his wall. It was well past midnight. "Who could that be at this hour?"

Kakarot wrapped up in his lab and walked upstairs and to the door with Cerina. They could spot Vegeta's hair through a window and they both braced themselves. "Vegeta."

"You have been summoned to battle, Little Sister. You need to make an arrest. It's a royal decree from Mother." He smiled very smugly, because he knew how much he was about to ruin their lives.

"Okay…" Cerina shrugged. It was her job. No big deal. "Who needs to be arrested?"

Vegeta wasn't going to play a game all day. He was ready to put everyone on a downward spiral while he victoriously arose. "Colleen for high treason."

To Be Continued…


	57. Chapter 57: Family Feud

Chapter 57

I do not own DBZ

Kakarot knew what he had heard, but it wasn't properly registering. He blinked a few times, but then he shook his head. It couldn't be real. There were too many consequences. "What is my mother guilty of?"

"For lying to the queen." Vegeta really did despise Kakarot, and he was going to take pleasure in destroying his family. "Did you really not think that I wouldn't find out the truth about the dragonballs?"

Cerina turned to Kakarot. "What truth?"

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed. It was better than he expected. "You never told her that you and your family deceived us about the dragonballs?"

Cerina felt a pang of anger surge throughout her, but she controlled her rage. She thought her mate deserved an explanation. "What is he talking about, Kakarot?"

Kakarot looked to the very angry, yet smug smiling Vegeta. He really did want to beat the snot out of him, but what could he do? He was the one who had lied to his woman. "The dragonballs are powerful enough to bring back millions of people at a time. We lied to your mother so your father wouldn't be wished back."

Cerina's mouth dropped as she thought back to all the monstrosities caused by Dr. Gero. When the multiple moon simulations went up in the sky, there was world-wide panic everywhere. So many people died. She died temporarily! "We could have brought back all of the people that Gero killed? We could have brought back all of the people that I killed when I was with Broly. Kakarot…" She held her head as she thought about all of the children that died by her hands. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry. Your father…Your mother was more equipped to rule and…"

"I don't care about your reasons! I care that you weren't honest with me." She was upset about her father, but had cried enough tears for him. She knew better than anyone how cruel he could be. She still loved him, but a ruler's end has to come eventually. She wasn't even on the planet when he made that decision, but he didn't have to keep such a thing from her afterwards.

'_I have to fix this somehow.' _"Fenn was behind this too, Vegeta. Did you know that?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in on Kakarot. "No, but I suspect he was the one that ratted you out to my mother."

'_I should have never left Fenn alone, but I couldn't stop thinking about that vision with Cerina and Chi-Chi. I had to know about Gohan, and that decision is already screwing with me. The only way to get out of this now is to focus on Fenn instead of my mother.'_ "I think something is wrong with him. He may be infected with a Tuffle parasite. The real Fenn wouldn't betray me like this."

"That's interesting…" Vegeta stroked his chin. "But I think I'll take my chances. I do despise Fenn, but I do need his help." Vegeta allowed a manacle laugh to escape him. "You see, I'm going to march to your parents' house and arrest your mother. I assume your father will try to stop me. I can take him, but maybe not everyone. Fenn will help me destroy you all, and if he needs to be destroyed afterward, I'll kill him myself."

Kakarot had every intention of beating the life out of Vegeta for taking advantage of such a situation, but he frankly didn't have the time. As angry as Cerina might have been, he had no other option but to seek her forgiveness. "Cerina we need to find Fenn. He's got to be infected."

"Maybe…But I can't stop him." When she saw the look on Kakarot's face, she had to look away to regain her composure. She had to be strong! "I'm in charge of the Task Force. I have to follow orders from my queen and I have to make sure citizens follow the law."

Kakarot's eyes glanced at Vegeta's smirk again, and he grew angrier. "Cerina, this is my mother."

"She probably knew that one day, this may come back on her." Cerina remembered the way those poor girls were executed. They did what they thought would make their king happy. Her mother understood that, but she didn't care. Betrayal was betrayal, and she couldn't stand being disrespected. "Kakarot, I will talk to my mother and I will ask her to spare your mother's life, but I have to bring her in. I have to side with my brother. You should go home and ask your mother to turn herself in."

Kakarot knew that Cerina was right, but he also didn't care. He couldn't let his mother be killed. He pulled on her arm and led to a corner in the room where they could speak quietly and avoid Vegeta's ears. "Cerina, Kara told us once that if we used the dragonballs, someone she loved would die. My mother may not survive this. You have to let it go."

"That's not my call." It was breaking her heart watching Kakarot's eyebrow furrow into worry because of something she had said, but she didn't have an option. "Go to your family and let them know what's going on. I'll see you soon." Cerina kissed her mate on the cheek and hoped that was enough comfort for the meantime.

Kakarot immediately teleported their brief goodbye, and Vegeta shook his head at his sister. "What do you see in someone like him?"

Cerina was furious with her brother. No doubt he would make the situation worse. _'I can't allow my brother to be immortal. Maybe Kakarot and his family were right about keeping secrets about the dragonballs, but it doesn't matter right now. I have to fulfill my duty as a princess and leader.'_ "I'll be ready to leave in a little bit. I've got to get my sitter."

"You're not bringing your children to help arrest their grandmother?" he mocked.

Cerina narrowed her eyes in on him. "Don't think you're going to destroy my family, Vegeta. It's never going to happen."

* * *

><p>"Kakarot?" Colleen jumped off of the couch in excitement as soon as he appeared. She had been sick with worry and kept herself up all night, along with her bitter and irritated husband. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"Fenn told Cellena about the dragonballs. She's sending Fenn, Vegeta, and Cerina to come and collect mother."

Bardock cursed himself for not killing Fenn on M-1. "Fenn has got to be infected."

"I told Vegeta. He doesn't care. He'll kill Fenn later if he has to."

Colleen sunk her head down. She remembered the day she placed the burden of the lie on her shoulders and tricked her so-called friend. Maybe she could justify her reasons, but she was cruel for making Cellena choose. Now Colleen had to make a choice. "I'll turn myself in."

"Don't be insane!" Bardock blurted. "You could be killed. Cellena is very spiteful."

"I won't endanger this entire family! I knew the risks."

Kakarot crossed his arms and looked away. He didn't want his mother to be executed, but he was torn. His mate was coming to make sure his mother was brought to justice, and he certainly didn't want to fight against her and be a traitor to the crown.

Bardock couldn't believe that his son wasn't speaking up, but it only made him more committed. He jumped up and grabbed Cerina's shoulders. "I won't let you die for saving me, Colly. We'll fight. Cellena may be queen, but this is our planet. We fight to protect it."

"Mom…" Kara came from out of Fasha's room with her cousin trailing behind her. They both had tears in their eyes. "We can't let them take you. We'll lose you. I know that we will."

"It's not worth Kakarot losing his chance to be king or tearing him away from his mate." Colleen shrugged her shoulders. "If Cellena wants to punish me, that's fine. I messed up."

Bardock just got more pissed off the more she gave up. "I'm gonna fight for you, Colly. I'm gonna fight until my last breath. I can't speak for the others, but I won't stop."

Kara had such an awful feeling, but she ignored her gut for her mother's sake. "I'll fight too, Mom."

Tora came out of his room and Summer came out of her bedroom as well. She heard from all the yelling what was going on. She only wished her mate was with her. He would know what to do. "I have to find Raditz. He'd want to be here."

Kakarot took a deep breath. He wouldn't have very long one way or another. He was still pissed at his parents, but it was clear that they needed him, and there were bigger things going on. If Fenn had to go down and the Tuffles had to be stopped. "I'll take out Fenn. I'm sure you can handle Vegeta."

Bardock smirked. "Of course."

Colleen couldn't say that she wasn't moved by her family's dedication, but she questioned how much danger she was putting them in, and she grew worried.

* * *

><p>Fenn was dressed in his uniform at Task Force headquarters as he waited to regroup with his new elite crew. He was smirking as he leaned up against a wall. <em>'These Saiyans will destroy each other, especially now. Then, I'll be able to pick up the pieces with my queen.' <em> When Cerina came inside, Fenn grew bold in his wickedness. "It's good to see you again, Princess."

Cerina couldn't hold in her anger, and her fist smashed against his face. "You are despicable!"

He touched his nose as blood trickled from it, but he kept his smirk. "Noted."

Cerina clenched her fists. She was certain that there was something wrong with him, but she didn't know what to do. _'Vegeta will stop me if I try to fight him and force whatever is inside of him out. That may give Kakarot some more time to figure out what to do, but I also don't know what I'm dealing with and I don't want to catch it as well. Maybe it's best to observe him for now.'_ But she noticed that Fenn wasn't alone and saw Cassava sitting on a bench against the wall. "You got suckered into this?"

"You needed another Super Saiyan on your side. Of course I offered my assistance, and I offered to be discreet as well." _'I'm not exactly as foolish as I used to be when it comes to caring for Vegeta, but I certainly think it would be best if I were his queen. I need to do anything to get in the royal's good graces. I've been too out of sight and out of mind.'_

Cerina looked to her temporary team and was quite disgusted. Arti was gone, Bell was gone, she wasn't sure what would become of Soko, and something perverted was wearing Fenn's face. The only person she actually trusted was Cassava, but she was going to obey her mother's orders above all else and capture Colleen, despite whatever was going on. _ 'I have to play my role for the meantime.' _ "Let's go capture Colleen."

* * *

><p>Summer followed Raditz's energy to the closest pub around. He was guzzling down another pitcher of alcohol, and she got the impression that wasn't his first. "Raditz?" They didn't drink anything except for a little bit of wine here or there. She had never seen him drunk before, so now she was infuriated. "Your family needs you and you're here drinking?"<p>

When she sat next to him on the bar stool, he had to turn his face away. He never thought he would be so angry with her. "I'm drinking because I want to dull the rage from knowing that my mate is nothing more than a liar. You not only betrayed my little brother, but you continuously betray me. I can never trust you."

Summer felt an ache in her heart. She wanted to properly explain things, but she knew she didn't have the time. "Raditz, I know I screwed up, but—"

Raditz was sick of hearing her excuses and her lies, so he shattered the glass in his hand against the bar and jumped out of his seat. "You think you can do whatever you want without any repercussions? Well, I've got news for you. I'm no fool and you will not continue to disrespect me!"

Summer was holding in her tears. She had to concentrate on getting him to focus on saving Colleen. "Raditz—"

"It was bad enough that you screwed up with that article, and then you started that whole organization—"

Then a spark of anger ignited a flame within her. "Those mothers and half breed children needed me. Women like Chi-Chi are alive because of me!"

"And Kakarot doesn't know his son because of people like you!"

Summer's eyes bucked as she looked around. There wasn't really anyone in the bar except for a few drunk humans and a very intrigued bartender, but that was not information he should have been throwing out there for all the world to hear. "Calm down—"

"I don't care what your reasoning is, Summer. I don't care why you thought you had to do it. You can't lie to me. I will not continue to suffer such humiliation and dishonor!"

Then it dawned on her that they weren't having a typical fight. He wasn't angry and about to blow off some steam. This was incredibly serious. "And what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the only reason why I'm considering saving this joke of a relationship is because we have two kids who'd be devastated, and even with that, I am tempted!"

Summer tried telling herself that he was angry, and he had the right to be angry. She told herself that he was drunk, and he didn't mean the things he was saying. But deep down inside, she knew that they were never going to be back to normal.

She couldn't help but sob, but she wiped her eyes and spoke through her tears. "Vegeta is coming to arrest your mother for treason. I just thought you should know." She rushed out of the bar crying uncontrollably and took off to the skies.

Raditz's shoulders slumped and he stumbled backward until his back was pressed into the bar. He could feel how much he had destroyed Summer, but he still felt justified. She didn't understand how disrespected he felt. _'But that doesn't matter right now…'_

* * *

><p>Bardock gathered his family together and they flew into the plains. They didn't want their homes to be ruined during the inevitable battle. Bardock figured they would fight and prove their superiority, and Cellena would have no choice but to back down. They'd overthrow the entire empire if they had to! Honestly, he hadn't thought it one hundred percent through, but he couldn't let Colleen be killed for saving his life.<p>

Kakarot looked to his mother, who was standing off far from the rest of them. He could tell she was heavily conflicted, and if she didn't see the point in fighting, he wasn't too inspired himself. "This is gonna go bad."

"It's gonna go bad for everyone that gets in our way," Bardock seethed.

Kakarot could see how protective he was. If it came down to Vegeta's life or Colleen's, of course Kakarot wanted his mother to live, but the entire planet would have gone up in smoke. Kakarot knew that when he mated Cerina, he would have to think about more than just their family. "Dad, I don't know about this."

Bardock narrowed his eyes in on his son. "Are you suggesting that we let your mother turn herself in? You'd be asking me to let her be delivered to death."

Kakarot shook his head. "Cerina won't let Cellena kill her."

"Cerina should be fighting with us," he said quite bitterly.

Kakarot's mouth dropped. "Are you that insane?"

"She should follow your lead, Kakarot." _ 'Colly always follows my lead.'_

Kakarot slapped his forehead. Maybe Kakarot did want Cerina to fight by his side, but he fought to be a part of her family. He was royalty now. "I don't know what the right call here is. I'm just here to stop Fenn from spreading his destruction. I won't let Mother be executed, but she may have to face a trial before Cellena. It may be the only chance for peace."

"I'll kill anyone that touches her," he seethed.

Kakarot didn't like his father's tone, and immediately retaliated by meeting him nose to nose. "And if you attempt to take Cerina's life, I'll kill you." Kakarot figured his father hadn't gone that absolutely insane, but if he ever had, he was going to put him in his place. Cerina wasn't the one who betrayed him and hid the identity of his son, and she wouldn't have either. "Cerina and I are a part of each other. We're bonded."

"Your mother and I were bonded."

"And that bond was broken because you died!" Kakarot really thought his father should have been the one to pay the consequences for coming back, but if someone had to pay, then that was reality. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad to see you, but the truth is that everyone dies. There are consequences when you try to act like a god."

"I didn't ask to be brought back."

"Well, she made the call. She may have to live with it."

Raditz popped in and stumbled backward after trying to stumble forward. "Sorry I'm late."

Kakarot got one whiff of his brother and backed away. "You wreak of alcohol, and it's not the weak stuff either. Can you function?"

Raditz looked to his father and brother. He thought he was seeing double vision, but then he remembered that they could have been each other's twins. "I just want to hurt something."

"Here's your chance." Bardock looked up into the sky when he sensed Cerina and Vegeta were near. They came blazing out of the sky and landed about fifty yards in front of Kakarot, Raditz, and Bardock. Surprisingly, they all looked like they were prepared to do what was necessary, even Cerina.

"It's so nice that all of you have lined yourselves up," Vegeta said with a smirk and outstretched arms. "I assume you know who we want."

"No chance!" Bardock yelled.

Vegeta chucked and shook his head. "Well, I tried to negotiate. Now I have to kill you all."

"Vegeta, stop!" Cerina pushed her brother back and stepped forward and looked toward her mate. "Kakarot, is there no other way?"

Kakarot saw the look in his father's eyes. Fighting to the death was probably the most romantic thing a Saiyan could do and whether or not he was willing to admit it out loud, he was deeply in love with Colleen. "There's no convincing him."

But Kakarot had other things to worry about. Fenn had such a satisfactory grin on his face, that he was really giving himself away. "Fenn has done what he wanted to do. Now, I have to stop him."

Fenn motioned Kakarot to come to him with his hand. "I'd like to see you try."

Cassava asked, "What's going on?"

"Never mind them," Vegeta said with a vicious smile. "Let them kill each other. We'll be killing the rest of them."

Bardock narrowed his eyes in on Vegeta. "You have no idea what you're in for, Boy."

The two of them disappeared and began laying blows in on each other at hyper speed. Their battle set everything in motion and Kakarot rushed forward to fight Fenn, which left Cassava and Cerina with the task of fighting the rest of the family.

Cerina could see that Raditz really wasn't sober, and he wasn't as strong as her either. Colleen was a Super Saiyan, but she didn't have the right fire in her eyes for a fight. Kara, Fasha, and Tora weren't Super Saiyans, so they were going to be easy to handle unless the girls fused. "I'll take, Raditz. You handle the rest of them."

Cerina transformed quickly and attacked Raditz. He retaliated by turning into a Super Saiyan, but in his head, it was like he was already feeling his hang over. His head was pounding, he was seeing two of her, and his movements were very sluggish. It didn't help that she was faster and stronger. "I'm really sorry about this."

"Sorry about betraying our family?"

"No. I have a duty, and I will perform it without guilt. It's my job to bring traitors to justice. However, I'm very sorry that I have to embarrass you like this." She turned up her transformation, and once she ascended, it was all over for Raditz. She was way too fast and her punches left him staggering. After several blows, he was to his knees. "As I said before, I'm really sorry about this."

As she raised her hand to finish him off, a piercing scream echoed through the land. "Leave my husband alone!" A blasteengulfed Cerina, but when the light faded and the dust settled, she was completely unscathed. Summer knew that she wouldn't stand a chance, but she was hoping she could make a little bit of a difference.

"I admire your devotion, but it's not going to help him today." Cerina reached out her hand toward Summer. "I'm afraid this fight is over."

Raditz's eyes widened. "Cerina, don't!"

"Relax." The blast that escaped her hands and formed into giant rings of light that circled around Summer's body until the clasped around tight and constricted her. Summer screamed and fell to the ground, but at least she was still alive. "I have no desire to kill any of you, Raditz. You're my family."

Raditz breathed a sigh of relief just before Cerina grabbed him by his hair and rammed his face into her knee hard enough to knock him out. "But unfortunately, I don't have a problem hurting you."

Kakarot wasn't planning on screwing around with Fenn. He transformed into a Super Saiyan 2 in order to end the fight as quickly as possible, but he Fenn had also achieved Super Saiyan 2, so it did level the playing field. At first, Fenn matched Kakarot blow for blow and as angry as Kakarot was, he began to get excited about their battle. They hadn't fought in a long time.

"Just like the tournament, huh?" Fenn asked.

"You mean like how you've been manipulated and I have to beat the living crap out of you again?"

Fenn tried to hide his smirk, but it really wasn't working. "I don't follow you."

"I know that you're infected with some kind of Tuffle parasite. What I don't understand is how you could be so weak and be controlled."

"Don't be too hard on Fenn," the creature said in a very strange in annoying voice. "Once I reach the brain, the body becomes a slave. Then the body is reborn as a Tuffle. I was planning on making Fenn my permanent home. He has such great access to the queen. It's going to be easy taking over you monkeys and seeking the justified revenge for what you did to my people."

"Blah, blah, blah!" Kakarot rolled his eyes. "You really can't justify your revenge when you literally took over the nicest full-blooded Saiyan on the freaking planet! I wouldn't be surprised if Fenn rescued kittens from tall trees."

"But he's just as guilty as everyone else when it comes to killing. Thousands have died by his hands."

"And it could have been trillions. Fenn is part of the solution, not the problem. Besides, how many are you willing to sacrifice to satisfy your lust for revenge?"

"Everyone." Fenn outstretched his hands and blasted Kakarot with a ferociousness amount of energy. Kakarot dodged the attack, but Fenn rushed forward and head-butted the younger Saiyan and made him stagger back right before he controlled his energy in his hand enough to make a blade and he swiped across Kakarot's chest.

Kakarot flew back a couple of feet so he could regain control. He was honestly surprised that the Tuffle could put up such a fight while in Fenn's body. "Should I know your name before I kill you, or would you prefer that I call you 'Baby?'"

"Call me King Durian," Fenn smirked. "Because you'll be kneeling to me soon enough."

Cassava was having a bit of a complication fighting Colleen and the three children. The kids weren't so difficult, but fighting Colleen as a Super Saiyan and the three kids taking advantage of every opening they had was starting to become bothersome. She didn't want to hurt the kids, but she had to take off the kiddie gloves. She let herself be punched in the face by Colleen and stumbled back. That was when Fasha jumped in to punch Cassava in the face, but she was ready for Fasha and blasted the girl with enough power to put her sizzling body to the ground.

"Fasha!" Tora ran to his sister's side. He couldn't feel her energy, so he put his hear to her chest to listen for her heartbeat. "She's alive, but barely."

Kara ran over to Tora with the pouch of senzu beans. They only had two left, but she desperately wanted to save her cousin. But before she could even open it, a blast hit the bag and turned it all to ash.

"You should get your sister some medical attention," Cerina said with a smoking finger. "Otherwise, she may die."

Kara didn't think she could ever hate Cerina. She loved her deeply, but she was so angry! "Why would you do that? She needed those!"

"I'm trying to save your lives and stop you all from being executed as traitors. Stop this battle now, because it will get worse." Cerina looked to Colleen. Her battle with Cassava had stopped after seeing her granddaughter injured. She didn't even want to fight in the first place. "You can save your family, Colleen. I know you care about them more than your own life."

Colleen was only fighting because her family wanted her to, but Cerina was right. Their lives meant more to her than her own. "I don't want to fight anymore."

Kara's eyes filled with tears. "Momma, no! You can't give up. I won't let you!"

"Tora, take your sister to a hospital."

Tora didn't want to leave the battle, but he did want his sister to live. He turned to his mother to see what she wanted, but Cerina's energy constricted her until she passed out. His voice of authority was his grandmother, so he gathered his sister in his arms and flew away to the closest hospital.

"Let's help my brother take out Bardock," Cerina said. "Kakarot can bring down Fenn by himself."

It was sickening for Bardock to think about, but Vegeta really was powerful. He wasn't as strong, but certainly more of a challenge than he would have liked. _'This vision of Vegeta being immortal is probably the most troubling. I can't allow that to happen. Maybe I should find a way to kill him now. I know I'll be kicking myself later for not going through with it.'_

Vegeta was ecstatic about the battle though! Blow for blow, he was there to match Bardock. Defeating Kakarot was his ultimate goal, but his father was going to be a good consolation prize. However, he could tell that he wasn't quite as strong as Bardock. After a couple of minutes of fighting though, they were both a little ragged and fatigued. "What's the matter?" Vegeta asked. "Not winning as easily as you thought?"

Bardock had a flashback to when Vegeta and Goku were fighting, and Vegeta had the audacity to slap his son in the face. Vegeta betrayed his family and friends at a very dire time all because he wanted more power—power that he couldn't achieve by his own merits. Well, Bardock didn't care if that was another time and another world. He took offense to that and he was going to make Vegeta suffer. "Ka….me…."

"Pulling out the big guns, aren't we?" Vegeta clasped his hands together with his palms facing Bardock. "I've been saving this attack for Kakarot, but I can certainly test it out on you!" Vegeta's body began to radiate as he gathered the necessary energy. His body grew in size as electricity escaped his body. "Let's see what you can really do."

Bardock recognized Vegeta's attack and began to draw more energy. _'This punk is trying to incinerate me. Well, we'll see who survives.' _"…ha…me…"

Cerina could feel the energy they were both emitting and became heavily worried. It could potentially destroy the planet. _'I believe as hotheaded as my brother is, he has control. However, Bardock isn't thinking clearly. He just wants to protect Colleen at all costs.'_ Bardock had the higher ground, so Vegeta's attack was going to be fine if it went out into space, but the Kamehameha was going to be vicious. _'Bardock could destroy the planet if he's not careful.' _"Stop this now!"

"Now is the time," Vegeta said. "Final Flash!"

"Ha!"

Their blasts lit up the valley like an atomic bomb. Cerina was too late to stop the beams from colliding, but when they did, they held steady. But it wouldn't be long before one of them lost the edge and everyone had to pay for it.

"What are we going to do?" Cassava asked.

Cerina narrowed her eyes in on at Bardock. "Whatever we have to."

Kakarot was distracted by the raw force being output from Vegeta and his father, and Fenn took that opportune moment to jab him in the face and then striking him with his elbow. Kakarot grunted angrily and really started to fight back. He had noticed that Fenn was stronger than what he should have been. The Tuffle was somehow making him more powerful and Kakarot didn't want his friend to mutate into anything. "Come on, Tuffle. Let's finish this!"

"Alright, Kakarot. Let's."

_'I'm going to drive this out or kill it. Either way, I have to free Fenn.'_ "Ka…"

"This should be fun." Fenn drew his hands back and began to mimic Kakarot. "Ka…"

Kakarot grunted angrily. It was bad enough when Fenn copied it the first time. His hijacker didn't need to copy as well. "…me…ha…me…ha!"

Bardock smirked as his blast began to overpower Vegeta's golden light of pure childish and selfish power. He was going to control the destruction of the blast, but he was counting on it completely annihilating Vegeta. It would have sent Cellena into a rage, but there would have been nothing that she could do about it anyway. "It's time to die, Boy!"

"I don't think so!"

Bardock felt a burning rope wrapping around his neck. When he got a good look at it, he realized that Cerina had created one of her energy lassos. He knew that if he fought against it too much, it would have burned right through his neck and took off his head. He was so close to ridding the world of Prince Vegeta. He had to keep pressing on, but he wasn't about to die himself. "Darn you, Cerina!"

She gripped on tighter to her energy lasso and pulled on Bardock until he lost control of the beam. Vegeta retaliated by pushing back and the beam would have killed Bardock if Cerina didn't decide to pull him out of the way. The blast safely made it up into the atmosphere, but Bardock and Vegeta were both drained and Cerina was joining the fight. "Surrender, Bardlock. It's the best option for everyone. Even Colleen is ready to go."

Bardock looked down on the ground. Colleen was sitting beside Raditz and Summer. There was such a sadness in her eyes. If they still shared a bond, he would have felt it. But he couldn't feel it, so he imagined that it was much worse than it really was. "She's not going anywhere."

"Then I'm sorry." Cerina channeled her energy into the whip and began to electrocute Bardock, and by the sounds he was making, he was in agonizing pain. She was going to make Bardock back down, no matter what.

Kara was by her mother, and she knew that her mother didn't want to fight anymore. But she also knew that if she didn't do something, then her mother was going to live the rest of her life behind a cell until she was executed. She couldn't let that happen to her mother and she couldn't let them hurt her father. "Leave him alone!"

Vegeta started chuckling from hearing the young girl's screams. "She begs me, the Prince of all Saiyans, for mercy." He stretched out his hand toward Bardock. "The psychic should know better."

"Don't you dare!" Cerina seethed. "I have him subdued. We are not here to kill anyone."

"Speak for yourself."

Kara saw the energy glowing in Vegeta's hand and snapped. "I said leave him alone!"

Vegeta felt like he was suddenly strapped to a meteor and shoved outside of his body, but he could still feel everything and he could see, but he had no control and no voice.

Bardock might have been looking into Vegeta's eyes, but he recognized Kara from anywhere. "Kara, you cannot stay in Vegeta's body."

Cerina let go of Bardock once she realized what was going on and began to plead. "Kara, you know this is forbidden! You cannot hurt my brother while in his body. The repercussions will be substantial."

Colleen saw her daughter's body fall to the ground and she became aware of what she was doing. She flew up to Vegeta's body to beg like the rest of them. "I made a choice, Kara. I have to face what I've done."

"You'll die."

Cerina was really taken aback when she saw the tears flow from her brother's eyes. "I can't let them kill you. I won't!"

"We'll talk to the queen," Cassava said. "My mother would advise against it."

"It won't matter." Kara looked at the hands of the man she was possessing. He loved to hurt people, and it didn't matter if they were good or evil. He enjoyed it more than anything else in the world. He would jump at the chance of destroying Colleen. She knew it in her bones. "I have to kill him before he kills Mom."

"You can't stop my decision!" Colleen yelled. She knew what she had to do, and she was out of time. She looked to Bardock and smiled, just in case it was the last time she ever got to see him. "Goodbye."

"No!" Bardock reached out to stop her, but she was already gone. He knew where she'd be going, but he couldn't leave while Kara held Vegeta's life in her hands. "Kara, stop! I'm not going to lose the both of you."

"You won't." Kara was frightened to do what she knew needed to be done. She gulped and plunged Vegeta's fist straight into his gut. Cerina screamed as blood poured from Vegeta's mouth.

"I need a senzu bean," she mumbled. "I need a senzu bean!" She grabbed Bardock by his shoulders. "I need one now!"

"You destroyed them," Kara said through Vegeta's body. "Isn't it ironic?"

She grunted. "You have no idea what you've done."

"I just saved the world." Kara let go and awakened back in her body. She never thought about really hurting anyone before like that, but she felt justified in what she had to do. "Goodbye, Vegeta."

Vegeta regained his body and held onto his gut as he tried keep the blood from pouring out of him. He was already losing his strength and his vision. He was going to lose consciousness, but he threatened Kara's life under his breath before passing out and beginning to fall to the ground.

Cassava caught him. "He needs to get to a medical bay right now."

Bardock certainly didn't want to take him, but he knew that Kara's life would be nonnegotiable if Vegeta were killed, especially since she used her forbidden power. "Fine. Let's go." He grabbed a hold of Cassava's arm and the three disappeared.

"It's just the two of us," Fenn yelled to Kakarot. It was hard to hear much over the sound of their beams clashing into one another. "It's been fun, but it's time to end things." Fenn smirked just as his energy collapsed and Kakarot's completely overtook him.

Kakarot was surprised when all resistance came to an end. He felt Fenn's body as it was shredded by the attack. But Kakarot's goal wasn't to completely destroy Fenn. He was satisfied by Fenn's sizzling body that was knocked out of consciousness, but he was confused. "Why'd you just throw the fight?"

"_He didn't."_

Kakarot quickly turned around so he could face his foe, but no one was there. "Where are you, Tuffle?"

"_I'm everywhere you are. I'm inside of you."_

"What?" Kakarot couldn't believe it. He refused to. He looked around for the parasite, but the only other beings that were conscious was Cerina, who was flying up in the air, crying and screaming from the events that just transpired and Kara, who was still a little drowsy from her body change.

"_All it takes is a little cut. I transferred myself inside of you while you nearly killed your friend."_

Kakarot touched the cut on his chest concerned. He didn't want to believe it, but he could feel his body already beginning to tremble. "You can't control me!"

_"Oh, but I already am!"_

Kakarot tried to resist Durian's control, but his fingers were moving all on their own. He created a fist and flexed his biceps, and his mouth curved into a devious smirk. "This body will do nicely, Kakarot. Thank you."

"Kakarot!" Cerina landed in front of her mate and wiped her tears. She was shaking, but she was used to keeping herself calm under difficult situations. Fenn was the most dangerous threat. At least he was down. "Good job with Fenn."

"It's still inside of him." Kakarot looked down to Fenn. An egg was planted inside of him. He would be a good slave, but he might have been a better sacrificial lamb. "We may have to kill Fenn."

"I am not losing another friend, Kakarot. We'll find a way to save him."

Kakarot grinned hard. "You're right." _'They'll find out eventually that I've jumped bodies, but it's already too late. I'm in the body of the strongest person right now.' _"We'll grab his body and bring him to Bell's old lab. Maybe I can find a way to force him out."

"We should talk to your dad. He knows how to defeat this thing."

Durian began to look through his host's mind. It was strange knowing that everyone already knew about him, but Kakarot didn't have the full story. Bardock was the real threat. "He sure does."

"I don't know what we're going to do about your sister." She had mixed feelings about the poor girl. Her brother could be killed because of her, but she understood that the girl was desperate to save her mother. "She had to stay hidden until we know my brother's fate."

'_She's the little mind reader. I can't have her figuring out what I've done right now. I've got to secure our greatest weapon of revenge.' _"You go talk to her and explain things. I'm gonna take Fenn to a lab and make sure that he's locked down and can't do anything to hurt our family."

She nodded. "Once I figure out what to do with Kara, I'll go talk to my mother about letting your mother go, but all of that goes out the window if my brother dies."

"I know." _ 'These Saiyans are idiots! They're going to destroy each other before I even get a chance to kill anyone.' _"I have to check on Soko and make sure she's not really infected."

"Good luck." She pecked Kakarot on the lips before walking away to Kara, completely unaware that her mate was taken over. But deep inside, she did have a terrible feeling in her gut. "I just hope we can solve everything."

* * *

><p>Cellena perked up as she saw her friend pop in front of her. She had been soaking in her rage for the longest time, and now the creator of it all was right in front of her. "Colleen."<p>

"My Queen." Colleen bowed before her. She always hated to do it, but it was the least she could do. "I'm sorry that I have offended you. I'm sorry that I betrayed you."

Cellena rose out of her throne and began to walk toward Cellena. She wasn't sure if she was going to kill her until she got right in front of her. Of course she couldn't really go blow to blow since she was with child, but she had plenty of guards waiting outside if she needed them. "In some ways, I am too. But in other ways, I'm not."

Colleen raised her head up and blinked a few times. "I'm sorry? I don't understand."

"Vegeta was my mate, but no one should live forever. Bardock shouldn't be here either." Cellena touched her stomach and began to circle around Colleen. "I have missed Vegeta, but no one should pretend to be a god. Growing old puts youth into perspective. It's wasted on the young, and people like my son should never be allowed to have the opportunity to be immortal." She stopped when she got back in front of Colleen's face. "The dragonballs should be destroyed, not used."

"I kind of agree, I guess…" Colleen couldn't read her friend.

"If Vegeta was still here, I wouldn't be with Fenn." Cellena shrugged her shoulders and laughed. She couldn't believe what she was admitting. "I'm furious with him now, but I've never been this happy in my life. I love him."

Colleen's eyes bucked. "Wow." She was on edge. She didn't know if she should smile and celebrate or keep apologizing. "I'm glad for you both…"

"But I can't forgive the fact that you played me." Cellena was full of pride, and she couldn't stand the fact that she was so disrespected by her so-called friend. "I'm not going to kill you, Colleen, but I am sentencing you to prison until I pardon you."

It didn't even occur for Colleen to refute it. She thought she was going to be killed, and she sort of believed that Cellena was justified. She was selfish about manipulating her friend to get her mate back and leaving her friend without a love of her own. It worked out for the best, but she set Cellena up to live a life full of guilt. "For what it's worth, I really am sorry."

"I am too." Cellena affectionately pulled on Colleen's hair and smiled. "I was going to ask you to be in my wedding."

Colleen chuckled as tears came to her eyes. She wouldn't be with her mate or her children or their children. Her life was going to be over, but it was more than she expected. "I'm sorry that I'll miss it."

Cellena sort of wanted to forgive Colleen. Deep down, she wished that she never knew the truth. It would have been easier to let it go, but she was full of pride and stubborn. She couldn't back down, at least not for a little while. "Goodbye, Colleen."

Colleen clenched her hand against her chest. She at least wanted to say goodbye to her family, but she had hope that she would see them again and until then, they would keep each other safe. "Bye."

Cellena called for her guards to come and take Colleen away. She didn't put up a fight. She didn't hang her head in shame. She accepted her fate, and if it came to her life or freedom VS having the memory of her wedding day with Bardock, she would take her precious time with him over anything. _'Be safe, Bardock.'_

* * *

><p>There was pure panic when Vegeta was brought into the hospital. He had obviously lost a lot of blood. He had to be immediately sewed up and moved into a rejuvenation chamber, but it might have been far too late for that.<p>

Cellena had ordered not to be disturbed, probably because she was dealing with Colleen. Bardock was glad that he didn't have a hysterical queen harping at him, but word would get to her eventually. Basila was watching over the doctors and waiting for the opportune time to tell her friend exactly what happened.

Bardock wanted to find Colleen, but he had to make sure his daughter wouldn't be convicted as the Prince's murderer. It would be her death or all-out war. Since the worst loved to happen, Bardock figured it was coming. "Vegeta's probably going to die, isn't he?"

"I don't know," Cassava said to him with a heavy sigh. "If he does, Fenn is going to be the king. Cellena won't let your family touch the throne." She laid eyes on Bardock and realized how angry she was with him. "You should leave."

He really shouldn't have been waiting around to see if Vegeta would pull through. He should have been with his children. Kara would need him more than ever. "I will."

* * *

><p>Soko opened her eyes and searched around the room. Nothing was familiar. Her mind had flashes of brutal battles. There were so many lights, fires, and blood, but nothing was making any sense. She rose up and instinctively touched her stomach. Something was different. Something was very different.<p>

She blinked and tears rolled down her eyes. She knew that she had suffered many great losses, but she couldn't place the faces yet. However, she could feel life reaching out to her and it began to fill her with inexplicable joy.

It hurt to move, but she got out of her bed and hobbled over to a bathroom to look into the mirror. She looked the same, but she knew something had changed. "What is this?" It suddenly felt like she was kicked in the stomach from the inside and she emptied the contents of her stomach into the sink. "What's wrong with me?"

She held her stomach and began to laugh quietly to herself. She didn't understand it, but she knew that she needed to protect herself no matter the consequences.

* * *

><p>Kakarot stashed Fenn's body in the lab like he said he would, and he put some energy shackles on him as well. Fenn wasn't going to be a problem anyway. There were other issues that were more important to attend to. So when Kakarot got to the hospital where Soko was, he stopped by her doctor's office and shut the door. "Doctor."<p>

"Kakarot?" It took her a moment to recognize that her lord wore a new face, but she smiled once she knew. "How may I be of service?"

"Well," he stroked his chin, "you're the only one who saw Soko's blood work and everything, so I kind of need you to kill yourself and make sure that no one will ever find your body. Can you do that?"

She blinked in surprise at first, but then she smiled. "Of course."

"Thank you. I really appreciate that. I'm gonna see the patient now." Kakarot chuckled maniacally as the door shut. _'In case Bardock or the others release that human of my control, I don't need her to ever reveal what's in Soko's womb.'_

When he came inside Soko's room, he was surprised to see that she was up by the window. "Soko, you're awake."

Soko had been thinking very hard about what had happened on M-1. She remembered fighting so many androids, but then she saw Gero, and then she had no idea where she was, but then she was moved again. But she didn't feel like she used to. "I don't know what I am anymore, Kakarot."

She heard some things while she was out of it. She couldn't piece things together, but she knew something was strange with Fenn and everyone suspected that something might have been wrong with her. "I need you to promise me that if you need to, you'll destroy me. Cerina doesn't have the spine. Fenn doesn't seem to be himself. You're the only one I can trust to do what's right, Kakarot. You're the only one."

It was surreal to Durian. He hadn't experienced that moment, but he knew that Kakarot had. "That's gonna be a problem. Kakarot kind of isn't in control right now."

Soko pulled herself away from the window and wiped her eyes. "I don't understand."

"Fenn was infected with me, and now I've taken over Kakarot." He reached out his hand. "You can call me Durian"

Soko just stared at his hand. Kakarot couldn't be serious, and if he was, it still didn't make sense. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are pregnant with a child." Kakarot took the liberty of touching Soko's stomach and grinned in his signature way. "It's a special child, and it needs to live. I made sure that everyone would think that your child died. You had better find a clever little human stooge to be the new daddy so no one questions it, or you leave this planet. Whatever you do, you make sure that it lives."

She knocked his hand away. Soko certainly wasn't pregnant before! But, she could sense the small life inside of her. It was all real. "What makes you think that I won't get rid of it right now?"

Kakarot laughed. "Because you don't want to."

Soko shook her head and forced herself to be disgusted. "This isn't mine! I don't want it. I don't want it to be a part of me!"

"But it is a part of you." Kakarot plopped down in a chair and set his feet up on the windowsill comfortably. "Gero was fascinated with the Task Force, so there's a piece of you in there. There are plenty of Saiyans in there, but you have to get a human dope to be the father because there's some human DNA as well and a little bit of human is enough to make it's hair grow and other of mixed qualities."

"It's a monster?" She was horrified and revolted.

"No, Soko. It's a miracle." He smirked. "It's a miracle with fantastic DNA like Kara's, so it's going to compel you to love it and take care of it. It probably already has."

Soko touched her stomach again. She could feel it reaching out to her. Now that she knew, she tried to resist, but a wave of affection hit her and she smiled and stroked her stomach. "My baby…" She leaned forward and poked out her stomach. "My precious baby!"

For so long, Soko wanted affection. Her mother died in labor. Her father abandoned her. She grew up on the streets and only found her calling when she joined the Task Force. She quickly fell for Fenn when he went into heat, but he rejected her. Everyone had someone but her, and now she had a child. "I will protect you."

"It's gonna be a boy," Kakarot said. "I'd tell you to name it Cell, but that'll be too obvious. I think Bardock may be expecting that."

"Maybe so." Suddenly, it dawned on Soko that she was being controlled and she shook herself out of it. "What was that?"

"The power of your wonderful child. Imagine what he will be when molded by one of the best fighters on the planet."

"I don't know." She shook her head again. No matter what she knew about the child, she couldn't shake the overwhelming love she had for it. She wanted to protect her son, and she was ready to risk everyone she ever cared about to do it. "But he won't be what you're expecting."

Kakarot was intrigued. "Then please, surprise me."

Soko was going to protect the child, but she was going to do things her own way. _'I will keep you safe, but I'll do it for us—not them.'_

* * *

><p>Kara was standing outside a tiny house thinking about whether or not she should knock on the door. It wasn't too far from her home, but it was far enough. No one would think to look for her there. She was only discovered because her father could feel her out with their special connection. "Daddy?"<p>

Bardock recognized the house quickly. He could even see Gohan's outline through the window. "Why are you here?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Goku took me here once. He told me it was where he grew up. Cerina said it should be a place where I'd be safe." She wiped her eyes. She meant to kill Vegeta, but now that she had time to sit with her decision, she just didn't know if it was the right call.

Bardock knelt down and held his daughter in his arms. She was too young to have so much power and responsibility. Sometimes, he forgot that because she was so mature. But he was supposed to protect her. "I'm gonna go to Cellena. I'm gonna make sure we keep you safe, Kara."

"What about Mom?"

He was very angry with Cellena, but he was angry that Colleen didn't do more to fight for her freedom. "I don't know, Kara. I don't know."

* * *

><p>Basila made sure to wait until the news on Vegeta was good before she informed Cellena what was going on. That was still enough to through her into a furious panic, especially with her crazy pregnant hormones. Cassava told her the story over and over again, but it never seemed to make sense. It made less sense when she saw her down floating in the rejuvenation chamber. "Kara did this?"<p>

"With her body switching technique," Cassava explained again.

It still seemed so ridiculous that such a young girl got the best of her son. "I told them it was forbidden."

"Desperate times," Bardock said from behind.

Cellena fumed up her face, but she controlled her anger. After all, she still couldn't fight with her child in her womb. "Have you come here to ask for Colleen's life?"

"I know you're not stupid enough to kill her. If you had, I would have burned your empire to the ground."

Cellena rolled her eyes and turned back to the tank. "Vegeta is going to pull through. In exchange for letting Kara off of the hook, you will let Colleen stay in prison. You will not break her out. Is that clear?" Cellena didn't exactly want to let Kara go, but Bardock was still a powerful force to reckon with, and Kara might have been the most powerful of them all.

'_I want to see Colly again, but she would want me to do what was best for our daughter.' _"Yes."

"Good." But just because she was doing Bardock a favor didn't mean that she was going to forget. She would never forget that Bardock wasn't truly loyal to her. "Now get out of my sight."

* * *

><p>Cerina couldn't believe that her sweet and innocent Fenn was the architect of so much destruction. It pained her to see him strung up like a scarecrow in Bell's lab, but they didn't have much of a choice. "How are we gonna get him back to normal?"<p>

"We'll think of something." Kakarot smirked naughtily and kissed Cerina on her shoulder. Of course making love to a Saiyan revolted him, but if it had to be any Saiyan, it might have been one as hot as Cerina. "In the meantime, it's been a long night. Let's go home together."

Cerina was so emotionally drained from finding out about Gohan, Kakarot's supposed death, and then the big fight with Kakarot's family that she just wanted to really go to sleep, but she couldn't even do that! "I have to explain to my mother what happened and why Fenn's not gonna be with her for what's left of tonight."

She wrapped her arms around her mate. Colleen did make her own bed, but it sucked that something better couldn't be worked out. "I'm sorry about your mother."

'_What should I say in a situation like this?' _"I'm proud of you for staying true to your convictions and your duty. It's admirable."

Cerina pulled away and just really looked into Kakarot's eyes. She had a feeling that something was off, but it was outshined by a nagging feeling that she had ever since Kakarot's lie came into existence. "I don't want to keep secrets from you, Kakarot. There's one that I've got to share, and it's a pretty big one."

'_This is certainly intriguing.'_ "Shoot."

Cerina took a deep breath and blurted it out. "Bulma is still alive."

Kakarot blinked hard. "She is?"

"She's in a special prison. Only Soko and I know, and I want you to know too. She's our greatest threat, and I didn't feel it was the right time to kill her."

Kakarot's brows furrowed together and he grinned. "Thank you for telling me. I promise I won't take secrets from you anymore."

She nodded. It wasn't necessary to tell Kakarot that because it was work related, but he just had to share. "Please stay here and keep an eye on Fenn. I don't want him to get loose."

He struggled not to laugh at the irony. "Absolutely."

Cerina pouted. She really wanted to curl up into bed with Kakarot, but more duties waited. "Goodnight."

Kakarot took a seat and leaned back into a chair comfortably. "Bulma, huh?" She was a brilliant mind, and she was particularly evil. She was even an ally to Gero. She had been the big bad before, but hadn't quite stepped into her full potential. There was no time like the present. "That's interesting."

* * *

><p>Soko escaped from the hospital easily enough, but she was still weak. A couple of paparazzi took pictures of her as she stumbled into a human bar that happened to be opened so late or so early depending on your perspective. There wasn't anyone inside except for a human bartender drying some glasses with a rag. She was sick to her stomach from what she told herself she had to do, but she took a seat at the bar anyway.<p>

He was hesitant to talk to a Saiyan at all, but he recognized her face from the television. "Hey, aren't you Soko?"

She wouldn't even look him in the eye. "I am."

He grabbed a shot glass and placed it front of Soko and poured her a glass of whiskey before she could even protest. "Here's a drink. From what I saw with those androids, you could use it."

First of all, Saiyans didn't drink little shot glasses. Second of all, he poured her human crap. The fact that she was pregnant rang in third in her mind. "No thank you."

"I heard you can knock 'em back." He knew a little bit about the hot Saiyan Task Force officer. He heard some stories. "My bar not good enough for you?"

She sneered up her nose. "I protect you humans, but you're still beneath me."

"Beneath you?" he laughed, but he was furious. "Sweetheart, I wasn't the one getting knocked around on TV by some android. And you Saiyans brought the trouble here."

"You just sound a little intimidated. Did a Saiyan break your little heart?" she mocked.

He wanted to tell her off, but he knew that was mistake. Besides, the truth was more depressing than infuriating. "My girl left me for one of you aliens. I don't see why. You're not so impressive."

Soko's mouth dropped, but she regained her composure. "I'm more than you can handle."

He smirked and leaned in close to her. "Wanna bet, Sweetheart?"

She got a better look at him. He was actually quite attractive. He had a well-managed goatee and his hair was something that should have been in a shampoo commercial for men, but his hands were rough like someone that did labor and he had masculine cologne on. The tight sweater was also lending him favors as well. There were worse things to sleep with, and she knew she didn't have a lot of time to spare. "I do."

He was quite surprised once she grabbed him and pinned him on the bar. He looked around again to make sure that they were alone, but Soko made it quite clear that she didn't care when she ripped the belt from his pants off and crashed her lips into his. After the first kiss, he could certainly see the appeal.

"Okay, Sweetheart. Challenge accepted."

To Be Continued…


	58. Chapter 58: Always Hurt the One You Love

**A/N:** Hi guys. I've been going at this story for a long time. I could have written six other novels by now with the word count I've got on this! I'm still working on my books. I'm about to release a new project called "The Queen". I do have a Kickstarter campaign going on right now for it. Message me if you wanna know more. I'd very much appreciate it!

**Q:** How much longer is this story?

**A:** No one wants to end this story more than me, but it's just kind of got to run its course. I do love this story and I love you guys so much for sticking with me. When I was much younger, (this is kind of sad to say) but it was a dream of mine to have a story be this successful and well loved. You guys are the reason why I write this and when you review, I get really pumped to keep going at it. I want to make sure it's finished and finished well. BUT, the dynamic is going to change drastically in the next couple of chapters through. **SPOILER** I'm talking new regime!

**Q:** Will Kakarot still become the first Super Saiyan God?

**A:** I have no plans on including anything from the new film.

**Q:** I may watch GT again. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought.

**A:** Yes it was. I just got a good idea from it is all.

**Q:** Does Cell have Namekian cells in him at all?

**A:** No, but trust me, he's not gonna need to regenerate.

**Q:** How will Bulma play a role in all of this?

**A:** You'll find out soon enough if she will at all, but Bulma has had things set in motion (things she can't even remember) for a very long time, and I will happily remind you all who the true villain of this story is. She's like my Lex Luthor on Smallville. It all comes back to Lex.

**Q:** Will you include Hatchiyack?

**A:** I did watch that movie. It was pretty decent, and he would fit in well. I thought about it, but no plans have been set.

**Q: ** Can you name all the key players? There's a lot of characters.

**A:** Sure. ** Royalty**: Queen Cellena, Prince Vegeta, Princess Cerina, Tarble (not appeared), Cellena's unborn child, Prince Kakarot, Prince Ninjin, Princess Colleena, Prince Trunks (unknown to all)

**Bardock's Family:** Bardock, Colleen, Raditz, Goku, Kakarot, Cerina, Ninjin, Colleena, Kara, Summer, Fasha, Tora, Gohan

**Task Force:** Soko, Fenn, Kakarot, Cerina

**Vegeta's Women:** Bulma, Cassava, Pepper, Suma, Penny (new publicist yet to be seen).

**Helpers:** Basila, Via (Ninjin's sitter)

**Not dead villains to keep in mind:** Bulma, fetus Cell, sleeping Buu, Babidi, The Weapon and Trunks with 17 and 18, King Cold

**Chi-Chi's Family: ** Chi-Chi, Shouta, Gohan, Ox-King

**Other DBZ people introduced and still alive:** Krillin, Kami, Mr. Popo, Grandpa Gohan, Maron

I THINK that's it…

Chapter 58

_Soko was beginning to wake up from discomfort. It started out as cramping in her lower abdomen, but moved on to pain in her stomach. She moaned and opened her eyes to see the human bartender she had debased herself with. He had a room above his bar that they moved the activities to. She gritted her teeth and cursed herself, but that's when she felt the pain again._

_She threw back her covers and saw a bulge in her stomach. Her heart began to race and she lost her breath from the horror. The closer she looked, the more she realized there was a little hand pressing it's way up and then another._

_She screamed from the intense pain she felt. Its power level was rising. It was going to rip her apart._

"Soko! Soko?" The bartender shook her over and over again until she opened her eyes and saw that what she was experiencing was only a dream. "What's wrong?"

She looked around the room and breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing." She touched her stomach to make sure nothing had happened. It was still flat, but she was scared to death.

"That didn't sound like nothing."

Now that she could really process where she was and who she was with…repeatedly…she couldn't believe what she had done. She didn't half remember his name. "This was a mistake."

"I don't disagree, but it was a wildly fun mistake at the least." He smirked and kissed her bare shoulder. He really didn't like Saiyans, but she was making him change his mind. He literally was blown away. "I wouldn't mind making it again and again."

Soko held her head as she ran over everything again. _'Kakarot is possessed by some kind of creature. Gero has impregnated me with some kind of doomsday child. I should kill it, but I can't. Is it making me want it, or do I just want it because I don't have anyone else? Now I've let this human touch me! What is his name? Rummy? Remmy? Rimmy?'_ "Rimmy, I came here because I was grieving. My crew was destroyed and…I just suffered a miscarriage."

Rimmy was instantly irritated. "You couldn't make yourself feel better with the almost father to be?"

"I…" She instinctively touched her stomach again. _'How can I even cover this up? I haven't had sex in…too long.' _ "I'm not with anyone now. I'm alone. I'm always alone…" She rubbed her stomach again. She never really thought about being a mother, but now that she was with child, she could see it.

"I don't exactly appreciate being your stress ball."

Soko's mouth dropped. She was completely appalled. "I believe humans are supposed to offer condolences in these situations."

"You used me!"

"You didn't seem to mind."

"You were practically raping me!"

"Forget it!" She jumped out of the bed and started putting on her clothes. She had what she needed. Hopefully, he would be a complete and total scoundrel and wouldn't bother her ever again once it came out that she was pregnant. She could have tried sleeping with a dozen different humans so she could claim that she didn't know who the father was, but she really didn't want to sleep with more humans. It's not like she didn't have a nice time, but she was disgusted with herself. "I'm leaving, and you never have to see me again."

Rimmy was determined to stay in his bed pissed off as she rushed off, but he could understand if she was upset about losing her child and her friends. After all, he had lost someone too. "Soko!" By the time he rushed downstairs and out the door to grab her, she was already gone. "What did I just do?"

* * *

><p><em>Kakarot came into the kitchen to grab a piece of cheesecake, but he saw his pregnant mate devouring the last piece that could have been four human slices. He shook his head and laughed as she stuffed it into her mouth. He came from behind and touched her stomach. "How's our baby doing?"<em>

_She swallowed the cake and wiped the smears of it off of her face. "She's a piece of cake considering how rough things were with Ninjin." Cerina rubbed her stomach and smiled. "I hope I have a good relationship with her, like how I have with my mom."_

_Kakarot's eyes widened. "Your mom can be so vicious and calculating sometimes that I forget that she's actually a good mother."_

"_Some of the best memories I have are from when I would brush her hair. My father scared me, but my mom was my friend. I trusted her. That's how Bulma felt about her too."_

_Kakarot was beginning to feel a little awkward, but he knew what he had to do. "Speaking of Bulma, I think it's finally time that you kill her."_

"_Why?" Cerina had thought about it, but she always got a bad feeling._

"_I'm thinking about Ninjin and our new child. I don't want to have to worry about someone like her ruining things. I know you're keeping her alive for insurance, but I think we've waited things out long enough." He slumped his shoulders and sighed. "It's time for her to go."_

_Cerina thought about it carefully. Out of all the enemies she had ever faced, Bulma was the worst because she cared about her so much. But she loved her mate and children more than anyone else. "You're right. I'll take care of it."_

"So you thought I was dead?" Bulma asked Kakarot. She was certainly surprised when she got visitors, but it was especially strange that Kakarot opened up her door. "I wonder why she lied to you about it."

Kakarot shrugged. "Maybe she had a change of heart and forgot to tell me that she changed her mind."

Bulma smiled. _'That little nuisance is still afraid of me. That's good to know. She knows I'm still a player in this game.'_ "How did you find me?"

"She did tell me about this place when she first put you here. It wasn't hard to hack into her files and find it. Maybe it would have been impossible for a normal brilliant person, but I excel in brilliance."

"I haven't forgotten Kakarot…or whatever you're calling yourself today."

He smirked intrigued. "So you know that he's not home?"

"I do. You seem a little too psychotic. Besides, Kakarot wouldn't come to visit me." Bulma thought it was safe to show her hand and stood up. She had overcome the chip in her head some time ago. She couldn't let Cerina and Soko know that, but she didn't mind if Kakarot did. "What do you want?"

"You somehow brainwashed yourself into forgetting that you used to work with Dr. Gero."

For the first time in a long time, Bulma looked surprised and confused. "That's impossible."

"Really?" Kakarot laughed. "It sounds exactly like something you'd do. Cerina has a theory that you had Broly's baby—not Vegeta's—and you had the wizard Babidi make you forget all that to save yourself from Bardock's prying mind."

Bulma's mouth dropped, because she was so heavily offended. As twisted as she was, she really did love Vegeta. _'Maybe I would do anything for power, but I remember the night I found out I was pregnant. I do.' _ "It does sound like something I would do, but…Trunks was real. I know that he was. I held him in my arms as he died."

Durian didn't have any personal experience with Bulma, but he knew of her, and he certainly knew enough from Kakarot. "Maybe you did, and maybe you didn't. Maybe Trunks was real, and maybe he wasn't. Maybe he's dead, or maybe he's alive. Would you be selfish enough to alter the memories you had of your son to save your own skin? I think you would be."

Bulma couldn't breathe for a moment. She remembered Trunks' hands being so weak that he couldn't even hold onto her. He was pale and cold, and he didn't have a light in his eyes that he should have. Then she remembered the smell of his rotting flesh and nearly threw up. How could that not be real? But if there was a chance that Trunks was still alive, should she have believed it? "How do you know so much about me?"

"We run in the same circles, Bulma."

"If that's the case, let me give you a little piece of advice. Leave," she seethed.

Kakarot threw his head back and laughed. "And why would I do that?"

"I'm not going to let some parasite move in and take everything that I've worked so hard to have. You will leave or you will die."

Kakarot looked around for an audience to point and laugh at this girl, but then he remembered that he was completely alone. There wasn't even a camera for him to turn to. "You're very bold to threaten me behind your prison cell."

"I won't be here for much longer. Cerina will come begging for my help soon enough, but I won't do a thing to lift a finger when blood is pouring from your mouth as long as you possess these Saiyans. They belong to me. I am their future queen."

Kakarot snickered uncontrollably. Durian had full access to Kakarot's memories, and he could not see a possible way for Bulma to con the entire planet to rise to the position as queen. There was no way that Vegeta was even going to be king. "You are an intriguing, human. I think I'll make you my slave after I show you what I can do."

"And what is that, exactly?"

"I'm going to take over the universe, but there are too many Saiyans in it right now." As powerful as Durian felt in Kakarot's body, he was unsatisfied. "They need to be eradicated like they eradicated my people."

Bulma knew that her life was vastly different because of the Saiyans, but she never wanted them gone. She only wanted to prove herself as their equal and then their superior. She wouldn't let them be destroyed. "Back off, or you will die."

"I'm not scared of little dogs with no teeth. You've got nothing." Kakarot didn't plan on letting Bulma bother him anymore. He just felt like he should see her before he laid waste to the universe. Since he had his fill, he closed her cell door and locked her inside. "I'll come back for you when I'm ready for a new minion."

Bulma grumbled to herself and crossed her arms. She wasn't planning on escaping though. Very soon, she'd be back on top.

* * *

><p>Cerina was having a very unusual night. When she thought about telling her mother about what happened to Fenn, she thought she would either go psychotically angry or be inconsolable to the point of hysterical crying and screaming. Instead, she kept her hormones under check and the two of them walked to Bell's old lab where Fenn was strung up, weakened, but also conscious. "Fenn."<p>

His eyes rose up before his head did. When he saw Cerina and Cellena, he smirked viciously. "Well, if it isn't the harpy pretending that she's a queen. You filthy Saiyans think everything you touch is yours, but your only legacy is destruction."

Cellena had mentally prepared herself about Fenn's condition, but she was still taken aback by it. "That's not true."

"Look at you," he sneered. "I can't believe I ever loved something like you. I wish you and your bastard son would rot! When I'm free, I'll kill you both myself."

Cellena stepped forward to choke the life out of him, but Cerina took her mother's arms and pulled her back. "It's not him. It's the Tuffle."

She loved Fenn. She knew that she truly did, but no one was going to touch her child! "How do we get him back to normal?"

"Maybe we should ask Bardock or Kara to read his mind—"

"I've had enough of their abilities." She was angry with Bardock, and she wasn't even sure what to do about Kara. She claimed the girl was off the hook, but she was certainly too dangerous to be left alive. But she most certainly knew that she didn't wait to see either one of them. She didn't want to see anyone from their family. "I'm a master at torturing. I can make it come out of Fenn."

"No surprise that's your first thought," Fenn said amused. "You always hurt the people you love. You gave up Vegeta's life to be with me. You sent Vegeta away as a child and handed him to Frieza. You're in charge, and yet you still haven't sent for Tarble. Maybe it was a good thing that your first born perished so he wouldn't have suffer through his terrible mother."

Cellena knew that Fenn was only provoking her, but she couldn't take it and backhanded her lover hard enough to make blood spew from his mouth and across the room.

Fenn was in pain, but he laughed regardless. "That's it, Cellena. You know I like it rough." He licked the blood from off of his mouth. "You should both torture me. I think it'll be hot." He eyed Cerina and smirked naughtily. "You know I really fantasize that you're Cerina anyway. I just want your power, but you were never the one I wanted."

Cerina had the most ickiest feeling in the world, and she felt awful for her mother. Cellena was pissed, but she knew a positive way to channel her anger and placed her hand on Fenn's shoulder. "I'm only doing this for your own good."

Fenn let out a horrifying scream as his body was lit up like a hundred bulbs. He noticed that Cellena had a little smirk like she was taking pleasure in his suffering. He wanted to kill her for it. But he had to play along for however long his master needed. If Durian wanted Fenn to die so they could believe the Tuffle parasite was gone, then Fenn would die.

Cellena drew her hand back to give Fenn a little rest. His body was smoking so much that he smelled like cooking meat. He grunted and gritted his teeth while he tried to compose himself, but he couldn't stop the hate from flowing through him. "As soon as I get the opportunity, I'm going to abort our little bastard."

"I'd kill you first."

"I don't think you will!" he mocked. "You're too afraid to be alone. That's why I know you won't kill me."

"Really?" Cellena hadn't really tortured anyone in a great while, but her masterful daughter got it from somewhere. It was time she showed her what a real pro could do. "The dragonballs can be used to revive you, Fenn." She pressed her finger nails into Fenn's chest and swiped it across. It wasn't a normal cut though. She applied energy to the swipe and it significantly hurt. She smiled when he heard him grunt in pain. "If you die horribly today by my hands, I'm sure we can work through it."

* * *

><p>Summer wearily opened her eyes. She had seen the white ceiling tiles so much that she quickly recognized the hospital room. She could feel her children's energy before she saw them, but she heard them cry out to her as soon as her eyes opened.<p>

"Mom!" Tora yelled and rushed to her side.

"You're awake." Fasha joined his side.

She smiled seeing them both. That at least meant that they survived another crazy royal conflict. But her mate was nowhere in sight and she couldn't feel his energy. "Where's your father?"

"He…" Fasha slumped her shoulders. She was usually so tough, but she suddenly felt so broken.

"He said he wasn't coming," Tora admitted quietly.

Summer closed her eyes and furrowed her brows as she attempted to gather herself. Instead, she began to cry. _'I'm so sorry, Raditz!'_

* * *

><p>Bardock woke up in the morning with an empty stomach and on an air mattress that his son had provided for him. His head rolled over on instinct to see Colleen, but he didn't have a companion next to him. He sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling. It was only one night without her, and yet it felt like a lifetime because he knew he would never see Colleen again.<p>

Bardock searched around his son's home. Summer was still in the hospital, and her children were watching over her. Raditz had to go to the army and regroup the soldiers. The only person in the house was Kara, and she was lying in Fasha's bed with tears stained on her face. "Kara, are you okay?"

"Yes," she lied. Kara made sure to wipe her eyes so her father wouldn't see how upset she was. "How are you holding up?"

"I agreed to let your mother serve her sentence so Cellena would pardon you."

"No." She sat up in a panic and jumped up to grab her father by his shirt. "You should go save Mom!"

Bardock had a gnawing feeling about leaving Colleen in prison, but he knew he'd be without a head if he let Kara be convicted of a crime for body jumping. Colleen would surely destroy him for not doing everything to protect their daughter. "I won't. She would want me to protect you. That's what I'm going to do."

He couldn't even look at Kara when her lip began to quiver. He had to get out of the house. He had to try to resume his life without Colleen. "I have to go to work."

"Can I come?" Kara loved seeing his students, and she was hoping they could cheer her up.

'_She nearly killed Prince Vegeta. I don't think she should be in the city. The last time her powers came to light, she was stoned and humiliated.' _"You had better stay put."

Bardock didn't like to disappoint his daughter, but he didn't have much of a choice. It was best for her to stay home. But he was looking forward to seeing his students and getting back to work. He hoped none of them perished during the battle with the androids.

After he took a shower and ate a giant bowl of cereal (he sorely missed his woman), he teleported to his school. But when he arrived, there was a Saiyan standing in front of his desk and his students looked terrified.

"What are you doing here?" the man sneered. He absolutely did look terrifying. He had very striking features to his face that made him really look like a skeleton and he had a scar slashed across his lips.

"This is my school."

"Not anymore." He grabbed a paper off of the desk and handed it to Bardock.

Bardock was already pissed off when he picked it up, so he didn't really thoroughly read through the document, but he did catch some very important words and saw that he was fired by Cellena. "Fine." He shoved the document in the new instructor's chest and started stomping out of the room.

"Mr. Bardock, wait!" One of his young female students chased after him outside, and some others followed as well. They all loved him and he was like a father to most of them. They needed him. "Is it true that you're a traitor?"

Bardock didn't realize how much he really enjoyed his students until he had to look into their eyes and let them go. "No. I'm not. I was just trying to protect my family."

Cora weaved through the crowd of children and to the front. She needed Bardock the most out of all of them. She was trying not to be overly emotional. She was his favorite and most skilled student. She couldn't show weakness! But, she couldn't help it and ran to hug him. "I'll miss you."

Bardock patted her on the head as she wrapped his leg tightly. "Yeah, Kid. I know."

The other children began to follow and all crowded around Bardock. It was true that Bardock did enjoy teaching those kids, but they clearly needed him to get stronger and for emotional support. Cellena and her rules had done enough to those poor kids. Bardock had to find a way to make things right!

* * *

><p>Queen Cellena stood before her lover with very dead eyes. She had to make herself cold to get through what she needed to. Fenn's body was bloody, his skin was charred, and he was shaking from the pain he was in. Cellena was unexpectedly brutal with him, because she had to be.<p>

Cellena turned to her daughter. She was horrified, but hadn't said a single word to protest. "You look tired. You should go to sleep."

"I don't think I should leave you alone." She was afraid that her mother would actually kill Fenn if he threatened their child once more. But she was actually very tired and she was sure she was going to pass out eventually. "I'm just gonna step out and call my sitter."

She went out into the hall and dialed their sitter, Via. "Hey, are the kids up?"

"Yes, Princess."

"Can you bring them to the palace now? I want them to be near me." Cerina couldn't explain it, but there was a darkness surrounding her and an emptiness inside. She just knew that her family was in danger. "Tell Kakarot that I have a bad feeling."

"He's not here."

Her heart felt a bolt of panic and it stopped. "He's not?"

"No."

'_Then where could he be?'_ "Okay. Just bring the kids to the palace and bring them to their room here. Stay with them until I get home."

"Will do."

Cerina hung up the phone and saw her mother's most trusted friend rushing toward her. "Basila, I need you to find out where Kakarot is."

She was holding a tablet in her hand, and she was certainly panicked. "I've got another issue that you might need to take care of."

Cerina sighed heavily. She certainly didn't need anything else on her plate, and she didn't see how she could prioritize anything above Fenn and his insane behavior. But, then she looked at the tablet and saw a security camera footage of Soko sitting on top of a human on a bar and ripping off his belt. Cerina gasped at that alone, but another minute into viewing and she clearly knew she was watching a porno. "And this is on the internet?"

"It is."

Cerina was freaked out. Cerina was disgusted. Cerina was heavily concerned. Cerina was embarrassed. Cerina needed to snap her friend out of her crazy. "I have to find her."

Obviously, Soko wouldn't be back at the hospital. Soko had a place at Task Force headquarters to sleep, but Cerina figured she would be too shamed to show up for work. She went to Soko's home in the suburbs near Vegeta City and banged on the door until the hinges were about to fly off. Soko eventually opened the door once she knew Cerina wouldn't stop. "What is this?" Cerina slammed the tablet in Soko's chest.

Soko was terrified that someone had figured out the truth about her baby. She was a little relieved that the baby wasn't discovered, but then she became furious. "That dirty little human…" She was absolutely horrified that every perverted human and Saiyan that ever fantasized about her would have a video of her. And she still hadn't forgiven herself for shacking with a human. "I'm going to kill him."

"Soko, what is wrong with you?"

"You think I'm infected?" she asked carefully. Soko needed to appear rational enough, but she certainly couldn't be fully examined again.

"Sleeping with a human isn't like you at all."

"I lost a child, Cerina. I wasn't thinking clearly and…I was lonely." It was hard making up excuses, but it was even worse that the lonely part came naturally. "Most Saiyans like a challenge, but when it comes to a relationship, they don't want one they can't win at. Fenn was perfect for me, because he could actually rise to the occasion. Everyone else failed, and they're afraid to fail."

Cerina gently grabbed Soko by her arms. "Maybe everyone else isn't the problem. Maybe you need to calm down."

"I didn't mean to sink this low…" Her reputation was going to be shot. She was a sexy woman, but she didn't sleep around. She was serious and dedicated to her job. Now she was going to be no better than a reality TV whore.

Cerina really didn't think Soko was infected. She was acting nothing like Fenn, but she needed to be sure. She felt her family was in danger. "I need you to come with me. I need to watch you and make sure you don't do anything crazy."

'_If I refuse, it'll only make her suspicious. If my baby ends up in danger, I have to do something to save him.'_ "Fine."

* * *

><p>Kakarot came into Task Force headquarters swaggering in. A lot of them were killed during the attack with the androids, but there were still about seventy of them, and a good chunk of them were Super Saiyans. There were a dozen men in the training room where Durian was planning on making his stand.<p>

"Prince Kakarot?" Mallow, one of Soko's rising stars, ran to Kakarot as soon as he spotted him. "How is Soko and Princess Cerina?"

"They have both recovered fine, but are both occupied. I thought I would go over some training with you all today. We have to promote some of you." He looked around the room at all the eager faces. "Today, we're gonna see who makes the best slaves."

They all appeared confused and offended, but it became very apparent after Kakarot transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, that they were all fighting for their positions. Well, they thought they were fighting for their promotions. It wasn't unlike Kakarot to be overly rough with his students. He was always looking for a good challenge, so he wanted to make people rise to the occasion. A dozen Super Saiyans believed they should have been about to take on Kakarot, but he wasn't playing games and they were all down within a manner of minutes.

"You fought bravely," Kakarot said. "So it looks like you will all make the perfect slaves."

* * *

><p>Shouta watched Chi-Chi rush around their bedroom as she gathered her clothes together. They were both so worried about what Kakarot would do to ruin their lives that they both turned to each other for comfort. They were practically up all night, so Chi-Chi overslept.<p>

Shouta didn't have school, because the world nearly ended. He wanted to stay in bed with his wife all day, but he helped her get dressed and even made breakfast for Gohan. He even walked her to the door. "You sure you wanna go to work today?"

Chi-Chi struggled to get her shoes on while standing on one foot. She had to lean on Shouta for support. "After a battle, Saiyans love to eat. Business will be booming." She pecked him on the lips and opened the door.

"Apparently, that's not the only thing…" Shouta was bewildered by all of the press and paparazzi waiting at their door.

Chi-Chi gasped. It was a sea of vultures waiting to bombard her life. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Is it true that you had Prince Kakarot's son?"

"Did Prince Kakarot have an affair?"

"Does Gohan know?"

Chi-Chi gasped and was frozen from shock. There was no way that Kakarot would have gone to the press without consulting her. He wouldn't have gone to the press at all. 'How did this happen?'

"So it's true?" Gohan had come to the door to say goodbye to his mother. When he heard the reporters, he already knew it was true. He just needed to hear it from his mother.

"Gohan…" Chi-Chi slammed the door shut and turned to her son. She really didn't know what to say. She had been living a lie for as long as he had been born, but she grew to accept the lie. She even loved the lie. She didn't want her son to be a fighter involved in so much danger and politics. She just wanted to have a little orthopedist. It didn't matter if she still had feelings for Kakarot. Shouta being Gohan's father worked.

Gohan grew angrier the longer his mother stayed silent. His little fists shook and tears formed in his eyes. Eventually, he ran up the stairs and back to his room.

"Gohan!"

Shouta pulled on Chi-Chi's arm. "Let's give him a few minutes, Chi-Chi."

Letting him be alone for a little while was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do, but she nodded and fell into Shouta's chest crying. She didn't know if her little boy would ever trust her again.

* * *

><p>Basila was working with all of her technicians to trace a new website giving out scandalous tips apparently on the royal family and everyone close to them. Soko's sex tape was only the beginning. When the news posted about Kakarot's love child with a human, she had to run to Queen Cellena again. "I've got another PR disaster for you all."<p>

Cellena was annoyed that Fenn smirked and appeared to be enjoying their struggle. She gave him a worthy backhand and then turned to her friend. "And what is it this time?"

Basila gulped and braced herself for the worst when she showed the news to Cellena. She was unaware that Cellena already knew about Gohan's existence.

But when she that the news had been released by the website _Royal Line_, she was completely horrified. She didn't know if Cerina knew, and with Fenn being infected and being forced to fight against Kakarot's family, this certainly wasn't the time to cause any sort of division. "Why isn't this website shut down?"

"I can't shut it down, and I can't trace the source." Basila did everything she could think of. She even tried killing the internet, but it was back up again within minutes. "It's as if Bell did it."

Cellena didn't have to think that long and hard on who the culprit might have been. "Or how about someone close?"

* * *

><p>Raditz was a mess. He was still suffering from a hangover and Cerina beating him silly. He was trying not to feel like a jerk for leaving Summer alone with the children in the hospital, but that was difficult. He still really cared about her, but he couldn't allow himself to be disrespected. With Fenn infected, he was the acting leader of the Saiyan Army until further notice. But he was sort of expecting to be fired since he sided with his father against Cerina.<p>

All he could do was train on the military base with a couple of guys and call it a day. When he sensed his baby brother, he smirked and turned around. He was hoping for a good sparing match. "Kakarot? What's up?"

Kakarot crossed his arms and glared at his brother. "Why aren't you with your woman?"

Raditz's eyes bucked. He knew the men were listening in on them, and he didn't need them to think he wasn't a man. "I can't deal with Summer right now."

"If I can forgive her, then you should too."

"I don't care what you think," he seethed.

"That's rude!" Kakarot quickly punched Raditz in the face and knocked him to the ground. Kakarot could see that men loyal to Raditz and thought Kakarot was out of line were readying themselves to make a move against him. Kakarot just laughed. "I think you've got to pay for that."

Kakarot disappeared for a few seconds, but when he returned, he came back with the full forces of the Task Force behind him. Raditz was bewildered and quickly got back on his feet. "What's the meaning of this?"

Kakarot quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan, but his hair didn't remain in its golden aura. It changed into silver and strange lines appeared on Kakarot's face. "I took over Kakarot. I took over Task Force. Now I'm gonna take the army."

Raditz had heard a little bit about the stories, but he was still hoping that it wasn't true. "Baby?"

He grunted. He knew from Kakarot's mind why they were calling him such a foolish name. "Durian. Call me King Durian."

"Stop him!" Raditz was going to try to finish off his brother quickly, but Kakarot was still much stronger and blocked his first punch and head-butted him afterward. The Task Force and the army were pretty even with each other. Soko trained the Task Force and Fenn trained the army. They were both great masters. Kakarot vs Raditz would be the deciding factor of the battle, and Raditz knew that.

"Kaio-Ken!" Raditz got his good punch in and then kneed his brother in the face. Then he gave him a roundhouse kick. Kakarot was stunned for a second, but he recovered quickly and blasted Raditz in the chest.

Kakarot had a mouth full of blood and spit it up into his hand. "There's nothing you can do now, 'Brother'. I'm inside of Kakarot. I'm transforming his very being. His mind and his blood belongs to me."

Kakarot smirked and pulled on Raditz's long hair. "And you'll belong to me too." He smeared the blood on Raditz's face until he knew it had gotten in his mouth. Raditz's tried to fight him off, but Kakarot held him until it drizzled on his tongue.

"That's disgusting!" Raditz pushed Kakarot off and began to attack again, but the more he exasperated himself, the odder he felt. He looked around the training grounds and noticed what the Task Force members were doing to the soldiers that were losing the battle. The took some blood from their wounds and forced it down their mouths. "What's happening to us?"

"All of their blood is infected," Durian said in his true voice. "Your blood is infected."

* * *

><p>Cellena was growing weary of continuously torturing her beloved. She tried not to mess up his face so much, but Fenn he was a bloodied and disgusting lump of flesh. Cellena was holding a blade in her hand, and she was beginning to consider whether she'd have to skin him alive or kill him. She just wasn't sure what she should do to save the father of her child. "Are you getting tired of this, Tuffle? You look tired."<p>

Fenn was tired. He was wounded. He was angry. But he couldn't let himself betray his lord by revealing that he wasn't in charge anymore. So, Fenn smirked. "Anything is better than having sex with an old woman again."

Cellena fumed up her face and raised the knife high above her head. There was only so much she could take!

"Cellena!" Bardock teleported in and grabbed a hold of Cellena's arm before she did something she would live to regret.

Cellena was grateful that Bardock stopped her from destroying the Tuffle and Fenn once and for all, but she could not forget everything that had just happened between their families. "What are you doing here? I never want to see your face again."

"You took away Colleen and then you take away my school. What's next?"

Cellena slapped her forehead in pure bewilderment of his stupidity. "Your creepy daughter nearly killed my son. Your wife betrayed me, and then you defied my will. You're lucky you're not dead." She was most annoyed that he dared to bother her after she pardoned Kara for nearly killing her son. "Vegeta's humiliation has also been publicly posted as well. Some humans started a little cult website that follows The Royal family and the scandalous things that we do."

She turned her back to him, and that just enraged Bardock. "Cellena, I'm not done with you."

"Oh, but I am done with you!" She shoved him in the chest. She really wished she wasn't pregnant. Even though she knew she couldn't beat Bardock in a brawl, she really wanted to give it a try. She was so sick of him! "You have no idea what kind of repercussions we will face because of what Kara has done."

* * *

><p>Kara began to wake up as she sensed huddled masses drawing near. She sensed out their energy and felt at least twenty different energy signals. When she used her powers to look into their minds, she grew afraid. She didn't want to run, but she knew it was her only option to make it out alive. But as soon as she opened the door to Raditz's home, she was struck in the face and knocked about fifty feet across the yard.<p>

She looked at the mob around her. Some were teenagers, but a lot of people were older Saiyans in her father's generation. She didn't understand how they could claim to have honor and think it was reasonable to attack her.

Kara got determined. She wasn't going to take just laying down! The next person that tried to strike her, she struck back. Then she blocked the next attacker, and the next. She was also a child of Bardock. She loved to fight and she was excellent at it! But, there were too many and everything started to shift when someone turned into a Super Saiyan and punched her hard in her little gut.

There was screaming from the mob that all sounded like raging screams. But she did start to make out one phrase in particular. "Kill the witch! Kill the witch! Kill the witch!"

Someone quickly came beside her and placed and energy shackle on her hands so she wouldn't be able to escape. They placed a blindfold around her eyes, because they believed eye contact was how she jumped into people's bodies. Then, they picked a nice tree to hang her tightly from while she helplessly kicked and screamed like a fly caught in a spider's web.

"No! Please!" she screamed until she became hoarse. She couldn't clearly understand their raging screams, but she could read their minds and feel their intentions. "Don't do this."

An older Saiyan stepped forward and ripped Kara's shirt, so he could see her bear back. "You are an abomination and a traitor to the crown! You're too dangerous to be left alive. You are a witch!"

There were yells of agreement.

Kara gritted her teeth, knowing what was coming. She didn't want to scream as the Saiyans laser beam made contact with her skin and seared her flesh, but she couldn't help it. It hurt, and it hurt worse because she knew that she would always carry that "W" on her back, so everyone would know exactly what she was.

While she sobbed, people started to throw rocks at her. When that wasn't enough, the blasts started. She was defenseless. All she could do was cry out for her father. "Daddy!"

* * *

><p>Bardock was still engaged in a heated argument with Cellena when he heard the screams of he daughter, but it hit him in his head and then a bolt hit him deep in his chest. He quickly teleported to her, and his entire mind stopped functioning when he saw his nearly dead daughter crying in between two trees. He couldn't think about how he had failed to protect her as a father. He couldn't think about how none of that ever would have happened if Colleen was still around. All he saw was red. It was hot, fervent red.<p>

_"Daddy, no!"_ Kara had to continuously think it loudly, but her father wasn't listening. He went after the Saiyan that branded her first. He was transformed and took about three hits before plowing his fist through his chest. With that display of strength, everyone else began to get afraid. Some of the other older Saiyans attacked, but Bardock teleported behind each one and lopped off their heads before he could even land a punch.

Then, everyone else started to run, but Bardock had reverted into someone he hadn't been since he lost his memories or when he had eaten Turles's fruit. He was visceral and bloodthirsty. Vengeance had to be served, and it didn't matter that some of mob were only a little bit older than Kara. Everyone there had to die.

And when Bardock came to himself, he saw the bodies laid out everywhere. Fifty Saiyans were dead—all killed by his hands. He really could care less.

"Kara!" He got her down and took off the bracelets. He clung her close to his chest and poured some of his energy into her. He couldn't let his child die. He hated those Saiyans, but he really hated himself for not being there to protect her. He took her inside of the house and immediately started tending to her wounds while she wheezed and cried on Fasha's bed.

"I'm so sorry," Bardock told her. "Kara, I am so sorry."

"I am too."

Bardock quickly turned around to face Cerina, who had let herself in. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed all of the killing and I came here." Cerina was horrified when she saw the bodies, but she understood what happened when she saw Kara struggling to hold onto life. "Bardock, I did anything I could to save Ninjin when he was in my womb, but—"

"Don't you dare condemn me!" Bardock didn't care who he killed or how many people had to die. Family came first. That hadn't changed and it never would. He cared about his boys, and he had shown favoritism toward Kakarot, but Kara was special. They had an unbreakable bond, and he wouldn't let anyone get away with hurting her. "You cannot judge me for seeking vengeance!"

"It's my job!" she yelled. Cerina collapsed her face into her hands and breathed in deeply. _'This is such a mess! His family fighting for Colleen's freedom was one thing, but how am I going to spin a slaughter?' _ "I have to bring you in for a little while. I'll sort this out. I'll even let you go eventually, but I have to take you in right now."

Bardock didn't agree, but he understood. Besides, Kara wouldn't have liked if there was any more bloodshed. Bardock brushed her hair back and sighed. "I can't leave Kara here. She needs to be taken care of."

Cerina felt for the poor girl, but she knew she couldn't be taken into the city where rejuvenation chambers were. There would be mobs and riots everywhere. "Is there any place that you can take her where she'll be safe?"

He took his daughter into his arms and teleported to the lookout. Mr. Popo was watering the flowers around the lookout's edge when Bardock arrived. "Mr. Popo."

"Oh, goodness! What happened to Kara?"

"She was attacked by my people." Bardock thought about staying with Kara up at the Lookout, but Cerina knew about it, and if she had to track him down, Kakarot would have been dragged into it as well. "Could you tend to her wounds and take care of her for a few days?"

"Of course." Popo took Kara from Bardock's arms and rushed to tend to her wounds. He didn't want to alarm Bardock any further, but she was in worse shape than what he knew.

Bardock really wanted to run after Kara. Colleen would have stayed with her, and Kara would be okay if Bardock just would have listened and let Colleen turn herself in. _ 'But I didn't want to let her go. I don't know if she'll survive in prison or if I'll see her again…'_

* * *

><p>Cerina was biting her nails and pacing back and forth as she waited for Bardock to return. It eventually became apparent that she had made a massive mistake and that she should have just followed Bardock, but she wanted to trust him. <em> 'I don't have time to deal with this.' <em>As she turned around to start a new pace, she bumped into Kakarot. "What are you doing here?"

'_Cerina. If I take her over as well, I'll truly have no opposition. I do need to get rid of Bardock and Kara as well.' _ "Where's my father?"

"He's taking care of Kara." She braced herself. There was no telling how Kakarot would react. "A mob attacked her and your father sought revenge for nearly killing her. I have to take him in for this, Kakarot."

Durian was having a very difficult time controlling Kakarot's mouth and keeping his signature grin off of his face. _'Oh, this is perfect! Kara's out of commission and Bardock is going to be gone.'_ "I'll handle it, Cerina."

Cerina couldn't put her finger on how she felt, but even in normal circumstances, she'd be hesitant to let Kakarot dispense of his own father. "Can I trust you to do this the right way?"

"Of course." Kakarot smiled. "I made an oath when I mated you. I'm sworn to…whatever."

She sighed in relief. That sounded like him. "Thank you. I have to return to my mother."

"Do what you have to." Durian wasn't sure if he wanted Cerina to be killed in order to make Cellena suffer, but he certainly was going to make them suffer one way or another. "Fenn wouldn't want to be used by this Tuffle. He'd rather die."

"I know." _ 'Fenn wouldn't want to be controlled or changed. I can't believe the things that have left his mouth. He'll be devastated even if he survives. I shouldn't prolong this anymore than I have to…'_

Cerina nodded and took off to the sky. She was hoping the flight would clarify her mind and put things into perspective. She had to make sure earth was protected.

Kakarot smirked evilly as he watched her leave. _'This is all working itself out. By the time they figure out that I've taken over Kakarot, this entire planet will be mine.' _

Bardock teleported to his front porch where he thought Cerina would be waiting. He was pleasantly surprised to see his son. "Kakarot, where's Cerina?"

"I requested that you be put in my care." Kakarot crossed his arms and looked around at all of the dead bodies. People were bound to notice eventually, and the fallout was going to be delicious! "You kind of screwed up."

Bardock glanced over at kid that was probably two years older than Kara. He was probably just following some idiot that convinced him to come. Now he was gone and his parents were probably wondering what happened to him. The androids had already taken so many lives. Now there were more bodies. But Bardock's rage was still within him when he thought about how Kara cried in his arms. "I couldn't help it."

Kakarot smiled, almost admiringly. "You really are a mess without Mom, aren't you?"

Bardock slightly began to blush. "Your mother held everything together. When Raditz found out that Goku killed his brother in another world, he was so angry. He hated you and didn't know how to act around me. I didn't know how to act around him. She kept us stable…" Not to mention that he was going to miss being with her in bed. "Now everything is falling apart."

Kakarot decided to take advantage of his father's somberness and patted him on the shoulder. "It sure is." At that point of contact, Kakarot teleported with his father to a lab on the training grounds of the army. Before Bardock could question why they were there, Raditz came in front of him with a breathing mask and pressed it against his face.

Bardock got one good whiff of it and realized what it was and what it were connected to when he began to get drowsy. He tried to back away, but Kakarot wrapped his arms around Bardock and forced him to be still long enough for the gas to fill his lungs and cloud his mind until the world turned black.

Kakarot began to laugh as he dropped Bardock's body on the ground. "Thank you 'brother'. I couldn't do it without you."

Raditz was disgusted as he looked at his father. He didn't consider himself to be a Saiyan anymore. He was reborn, and everything else didn't deserve to be in his universe. The same hatred for the Saiyans that ran through Durian's veins ran through Raditz's. "Now what will you do with this filthy Saiyan?"

"King Vegeta gave the order to eradicate my people, but it was carried out by ruthless Saiyans like Bardock and Cellena. Their little brigade was the worst of them." Kakarot had been told some of the Tuffle War stories, and Bardock and his friends tortured and reviled in killing innocent Tuffles. "Bardock thinks he's changed, but he has glorious war stories, not remorse. For that, I can't turn him. He has to suffer, and then he has to die."

Kakarot smirked. "I'm going to lock him away with an old friend."

* * *

><p>Cerina arrived back to Bell's old lab. Fenn wasn't really conscious, but his body was trembling. There was a puddle of blood on the floor. If he didn't get a transfusion soon, he was going to die from blood loss. Cerina couldn't believe that her mother would leave Fenn's side, so she chased her down into the master kitchen where she found her mother indulging in a carton of ice cream while she sobbed. "Mother, are you alright?"<p>

She sat her spoon down and wiped her eyes. "I'm running out of options. I don't know what else I can do to drive this thing out of him." Cellena had raised two children. She knew she was capable of raising her child without Fenn, but she really didn't want to. She felt like she always lost those who were close to her. She didn't want to be Fenn's undoing.

'_How am I supposed to kill my best friend and my mother's lover? We've already lost so much. I can't let this happen again.' _"The Tuffle must know that we'll kill it. It's enduring pain. I don't think it would be in it like this for the long haul."

Cellena looked bewildered. "What are you saying?"

'_It just doesn't make sense. If it dies, then it won't get its revenge. There's a bigger picture…' _"Fenn is infected, but I don't think he's the host for the parasite anymore."

"Then who is?"

Cerina began to really think about it. Fenn was a good host. He put the Tuffle in a position of power and around people of power. He already had done so much damage, but there were better opportunities. It probably would have jumped in Cellena if it had the chance, but Cellena would be a downgrade in power. It would want to move up. _'Kakarot…'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot suppressed his energy as he snuck around the palace to his apartment. <em>'I'll turn Cellena's grandchildren and children all against her. That will break her before I destroy her.'<em> The security lock on the door recognized his facial features and allowed him to enter inside his home. He could sense his children, but he saw their sitter on the couch reading a magazine. _'The little pest is here.' _"Hi, Via."

"Prince Kakarot, Princess Cerina has been looking for you."

"We found each other." Kakarot was annoyed with the girl. He knew that she had a crush on him, and she lingered around a little too long. But Kakarot knew that it was harmless because she adored and highly respected Cerina. "You can leave. I just want to see my sons."

Via thought back to how stressed out Cerina was about her children. "Princess Cellena didn't want me to leave them, and I'd feel better sticking around."

Kakarot nodded a few times before becoming very angry and swiftly punching the girl in the gut as hard and fast as he could. She instantly lost her breath and doubled over in pain. She couldn't scream because the wind was knocked out of her, and she fell to the ground unconscious. "Nobody pays you to think, Girl." Kakarot rolled his eyes and moved on.

Ninjin and Colleena both had their own rooms. He was going to go to Colleena first since she'd be such easy pickings, but Ninjin spotted him from his bed as he walked by, and he couldn't just ignore the boy. "Hey, Ninjin."

Ninjin jumped off of his bed and ran out into the hall. He was excited to see his father, but he lost his train of thought when he saw Via lying on the floor. "What happened to Via?"

"She fell asleep. Let's not wake her." Kakarot started to sense Cerina drawing closer. "Grab Colleena. I need to take you someplace safer than this."

Ninjin didn't know exactly what was going on, but he knew his mother was doing important things and he trusted his father. He hurried to Colleena's room. She was sitting up in her crib and cooing adorably.

Kakarot had to keep in his maniacal laugh as he reached out to grab his baby girl.

"Don't touch my child," she seethed.

Kakarot drew his hands back and turned around to smirk at his lovely princess. "Don't you mean 'our' child?"

Cerina was sickened by the sight of him. She shook her head over and over again because she couldn't believe that she had behaved so foolishly. "I've been having a weird feeling all day, and it was our bond being tainted by you, Tuffle. Get out of Kakarot."

Ninjin had never seen his parents that way before, and it was beginning to freak him out.

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Your father is not in control of his body."

"She's lying," Kakarot said. "She's the one that's corrupted."

Cerina was annoyed that the Tuffle would even try such a trick. No way would Ninjin fight against her. "Fenn was infected by a Tuffle parasite. It's inside your father now. Get away. I have to protect you and your sister."

Ninjin looked to his father. He didn't want it to be true.

"Ninjin, you can't trust your mother." He smirked viciously at Cerina before continuing on. "Did you know that when she was pregnant with you, she didn't even know if you were my child?"

His eyes widened. "What?"

Cerina was so furious that her eyes welled up with tears. She was so ashamed of what she had to do with Broly to save Ninjin and Kakarot, and they had decided to never tell Ninjin or Colleen what had happened. She didn't even mention it herself. "Ninjin, don't listen to him."

"She had gone stark raving mad and she was cheating on me every day with the man who had killed my father and tried to kill me!"

"Kakarot—"

"Am I lying?" he barked. Durian figured that he couldn't get Ninjin to fight against Cerina, but he could still tear them a part or shame her. "Why don't you tell our son that you're a worthless whore?"

Cerina exploded with rage and grabbed a hold of Kakarot's shoulders and blasted him through a couple of walls until they had broken through the palace to the outside. Then, she slammed him into a street in Vegeta City as hard as she could. His body had formed a crater, and he took his sweet time reappearing, but Cerina could sense his energy. It was rising at an incredible pace and she knew that Kakarot was stronger than he had ever been before.

Cerina sensed it coming and she blinked for a second, and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground with a throbbing face. But the creature standing above her wasn't the face of her lover. No. It was something much worse. His skin was a sickly brown, and his eyes were blue and glossy. He had markings on his face, and his hair had risen up to mock his Super Saiyan transformation, but it had become silver. Cerina thought his new form was grotesque, but there was no denying how powerful he had become.

Durian could sense her fear. "How exactly do you plan on hurting me? Everyone that was a threat is now gone."

Cerina grunted and began to power up. "You didn't kill me yet."

She attempted to punch him, but the Tuffle was much faster than her, plus he could teleport whenever he wanted. Every time she tried to land a bow, he was one step ahead of her. When Durian had enough of her foolishness, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed it against his knee. Blood gushed from her nose as she screamed, and he reviled in her pain by laughing. "It's already over, Cerina."

He threw her body into a car and her body was imprinted on the metal and broken glass. She looked up into the sky and saw members of her Task Force coming from far away, but she had a bad feeling about them as well. _'What has he done?'_

Durian landed in the street and started making his way to her. "Look, everyone in your mother's generation—Saiyans that participated in the eradication of my people—will all die. You, Cerina, aren't exactly like them." He wrapped his fingers around his jaw and looked at her pretty, cut up face. He could see why Kakarot was attracted to her. "I'll transform you into a Tuffle and you will be a good little slave, and you will please my every desire as I take over this universe and remake it in my image."

Cerina wanted to barf at the thought of it. "I don't think so."

He rolled his eyes. "Fenn is against you, Raditz is against you, Bardock is nowhere to be found, your mother is useless, Kara is nearly dead, I took over the Task Force and a large portion of the army. In a few minutes, my warriors should be going door to door to take over every single human and Saiyan. I don't think I have anything to worry about. You had might as well give up."

"Give up?" The phrase sent shivers down her spine in a very bad way, and then she was hit with such indignation. "That sounds like a wonderful plan, Tuffle, but you forgot one thing."

"Oh, and what's that?"

With a growl, she proclaimed her reason and uppercut him in the face as hard as she possibly could. "I'm the Princess of all Saiyans!"

Durian caught himself about a hundred feet up and came back down to the street. He wiped the blood from his face, but he was no longer amused. "Fine, Cerina, I don't mind killing you."

"Well, I hope you don't mind dying!" A blast came from the sky and light up the city like a beacon. When the light faded, Durian was immersed somewhere in a massive amount of smoke. His power level hadn't changed, so he was still alive, but Prince Vegeta had enough time for a good smirk and to aide his sister. "This low level keeps plummeting his stock, Cerina. I really am disappointed in you."

Cerina was so relived to see that he had recovered from Kara's attack. That meant that his power had increased. She wanted to hug him from excitement, but she knew he would hate that. "I have a plan to defeat him, but I need you to follow me."

"I need to kill him," Vegeta insisted, and he really wasn't going to debate it. He had people scheming all day for him, and he knew a little bit of the bomb he had opened up on Kakarot and his family, but it wasn't completely satisfying revenge. "I'm going to destroy him."

"That thing has increased Kakarot's powers, Vegeta. Only something drastic will defeat him…" Cerina shook her head. She had to get all of her emotional attachments of Kakarot out of her head. Saving the earth and her children was the most important thing she could do. "I may very well end up killing him, but I know I can defeat him."

Vegeta cocked his brow. "How?" He knew how strong his sister was. She wasn't quite as strong as Kakarot.

She grabbed Vegeta's arm and blasted off into the sky with him. She was sure that the Tuffle would follow, and she needed to be as far away from people as possible. "I need you to make a moon simulation. If I transform, I can take him. I know I can."

Vegeta's eyes widened with horror. "Can either of you control yourselves?"

"No, but I know I'm a little bit more psychotic than he is." It scared her, but she was a beast. That's how the Saiyans defeated the brilliant Tuffles. If she was raw and primal, she could win. "I can do this. I'll kill him if I have to."

"I want to kill Kakarot," he whined.

Cerina knew that her brother was serious, but their planet had to come first. "Then help me, Brother. Help me fight him."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** My Kickstarter project is called "The Queen" Project (Join the Hive). Please look it up or inbox me. And don't forget to review!


	59. Chapter 59: Beast

**A/N:** Sorry for such a long wait guys, but I've been busy, busy, busy! I've got a new book out and everything. But anyway, here's the conclusion to our Baby/Durian Saga!

**Q:** Would you make an 18 and Krillin pairing?

**A: **I would usually make you guys wait for this answer, but I'm just gonna admit that I do have plans, yes.

Chapter 59

I do not own DBZ

Krillin got up to open the hotel room door after someone had been banging on it for a thirty seconds. By the time he got there, the door flew off of its hinges and nearly crushed Krillin. He jumped out of the way and screamed. Before he could complain, he saw Gohan crying and sniffling. "Gohan, what are you doing here?"

Gohan ran into Krillin's arms. Gohan had people in school that he talked with and they were friendly, but Krillin seemed to be his only true friend. He was the only person he could be himself around. Krillin taught him about strength and now that Gohan knew that he was part Saiyan, he knew that Krillin was the only person that really knew the real him. "My dad isn't my dad. My mom has been lying to me the whole time."

Krillin furrowed his brows together. "Gohan, she was trying to protect you. Your dad is involved in so many things. It just wasn't safe for you to—"

"To know my real father?" Gohan shook his head. He just didn't believe that. He felt so incredibly betrayed. He loved his parents, but he always knew something was off. Now that he knew the truth, he was filled with a rage that he couldn't quite shake. "I want to see my real father. Can you bring me to him?"

Krillin slumped his shoulders. If he betrayed Chi-Chi, he would likely never see Gohan again. _'But it is what the kid deserves.'_ "Yeah. His energy is huge. He won't be hard to find."

* * *

><p>Cerina bolted across the planet with her brother at her side and her lover at her heels. He was more powerful than he had ever been and he was wearing a face she could barely recognize. She desperately wanted to save him and her people, but the only way she was going to survive was to destroy him. For that reason, she prepared herself for the worst.<p>

Kakarot was going to die.

Vegeta realized that there were tears in his sister's eyes and he grunted. "We don't have time for your softness, Cerina. The entire planet is at stake. Kakarot is infected with that Tuffle. He'll bring our planet to ruin and end our race. Is that what you want?"

I know what's at stake, Vegeta!" she snapped. "I'm prepared to do what is necessary."

Durian smirked as he started gaining on Cerina and Vegeta. He knew he was stronger than them, so he was feeling confident. Besides, Kakarot's Saiyan instincts were making him quite bloodthirsty. _'What could those filthy Saiyans be plotting? They must think they have a strategy for defeating me, since Cerina knows how much stronger I am than her. They should know better than to outsmart me while I'm in Kakarot's body. I'm smarter than them as well.'_

Durian closed his eyes and tried to think as Kakarot would. _ 'What techniques would they know that would give them an advantage? What's something that they think they've mastered that Kakarot hasn't?'_

Durian smirked. "They're trying to transform. How interesting!" Durian thought it was hysterical. _'Maybe I won't be able to control myself, but Cerina won't know herself either. She'll rip this planet into pieces. She's going to do more harm than good. I think I'll let her little experiment go on.'_

Cerina looked behind her and saw that Durian slowed down._ 'No! He knows what we're planning.'_ "Vegeta, he knows what's going on. He thinks it'll fail, so he's gonna allow us to screw up."

"And that's the ridiculous thinking that will get him killed. Kakarot underestimates his opponents and over estimates himself."

"But he usually wins his battles."

Vegeta grunted. "Well, he's not going to. Have a little bit more faith in yourself. "

_'He's right.'_ "We can do this."

They landed far away from any human or Saiyan, but once the ball of energy lit up the sky, there was a chance that hundreds of Saiyans would begin to run rampant. But the planet had survived such a thing before. They would have to endure again. "Do it," Cerina told her brother.

Vegeta created the ball of energy and launched it into the sky. He was excited to transform, but he was concerned and curious about his sister._ 'She's an adult Saiyan of royal blood. It would be devastating if she was unable to control herself. It could completely ruin her.' _ He smirked. _'There really is no way that I can lose.'_

Cerina focused her eyes on the energy in the sky. She could already feel the change coming over her. Her blood felt like fire running through her veins. Her muscles began to bulge and her heart was pounding against her chest deeply and harshly. It was painful at first, but then it became thrilling. She began to lose the love of her mate and her children. She forgot that she was fighting for her people. All she could feel was her need to destroy.

Durian felt an incredible burst of power overtake him. He was confident with his abilities that he'd be able to keep his control of Kakarot's body. Besides, Kakarot was brilliant. He should have been able to see past the beast that he was, but the more powerful he became, the more he began to feel his mind slip away.

Vegeta was unlike the two younger Saiyans. He could fully function and he drew back, sensing that his sister was gearing up for war. Durian beat on his chest and howled up at the sky, but Cerina was more than an animal. She was full of rage.

Cerina growled and set her sights on the closest living being around. She pounded on top of Durian and became a vicious and terrible creature. She didn't fight like she had ever been a warrior. She scratched and bit Durian. Durian hollered and tried to force her off, but she wouldn't let up.

_'She's nothing more than a beast.'_ Vegeta was intrigued, but used the opportune moment to attack. He opened his mouth and a blast shot out and made direct contact with Durian's back. Durian growled and turned to Vegeta. Cerina also became aware of Vegeta and was tempted to destroy him as well, but not before Kakarot ended up dead. She pulled and beat on Durian tirelessly, and Durian wasn't smart enough to think of strategies. He punched her in the shoulder and dislocated it, but she didn't care. She wouldn't stop unless he was dead.

Vegeta kept his distance and blasted Durian again. Durian was furious and tried to attack Vegeta. He managed to throw Cerina off of him, but before he could reach Vegeta, Cerina leaped into the air and jumped on his back. Durian was beginning to think a little bit. The next blast Vegeta fired, Durian adjusted his body so Cerina would take the brunt of the blast.

Cerina howled in pain, but despite being injured, she held onto Durian and refused to let him go.

Vegeta continued his vicious attack on Durian from a distance, but he had to change his strategy if he intended on killing Durian and keeping his sister alive. However, keeping Cerina alive wasn't exactly a huge priority.

Vegeta relied on Cerina's relentless and vicious attack on Durian while he made his move. He would spring into action and punch the other male Saiyan in the face and gut and before Cerina could get wild enough to attack him too. Durian couldn't really attack Vegeta while he had crazy Cerina to deal with. He was stronger than Cerina, but it was like she didn't feel pain. She never stopped. It didn't matter that she was singed, beaten, bloodied, and broken. She couldn't stop until he was dead.

* * *

><p>Bardock inhaled a scent that was so repugnant that he snapped his head right up and blinked hard a couple of times before he was fully awake. But he was certain he was still under once a beautiful blue haired woman lightly slapped his face.<p>

"Rise and shine, Bardock."

He glanced around the room and tried to move, but his arms and legs were restrained in some sort of advanced energy shackles. He was in some sort of prison, but he couldn't sense anyone else around for miles. The only suspect was Bulma, who should have been long dead. "What are you doing alive?"

Bulma laughed, almost psychotically. "Cerina thought I was too dangerous to be killed." She rolled her eyes. "It's backwards, I know."

'_This whole entire time, she's been alive? How could Cerina be this stupid? And I don't believe that she wouldn't tell Kakarot. Why would he keep this from me? This was too important.' _"Why am I in prison here with you?"

"Because your son isn't who he seems."

Bardock thought back. His mind was so distraught over what happened to Kara that he was distracted to really see what was happening until it was too late. "He's been taken over by Baby."

Bulma cocked her brow in confusion. "He called himself Durian. He said only one of us could survive."

Bardock's eyes zoomed in on a syringe that she had in her hand filled with a red liquid he presumed to be blood. He had spilled so much of it, he couldn't have been mistaken.

"I have to inject one of us with this infected blood. When Durian comes back, he wants one of us to be a slave to his command."

Bardock was concerned. Bulma still seemed to be unhinged. He didn't know whether or not she could be reasoned with. "Bulma, he'll enslave the entire planet if you don't let me go. I'm the only one that can stop him."

"I can stop him," Bulma said confidently. "I'm certain that I can. Right after Durian is done killing Cerina and taking over the rest of the planet, I'll make my move. Kakarot's smart, but he's not smarter than me."

'_I don't know if I should be more concerned with what she has planned or what Durian is doing to the planet!' _"And if you don't let me go now, Durian is going to kill Prince Vegeta and his mother. He won't let royal blood live."

Bulma gripped tighter to the syringe. She did still love Vegeta, but there was a chance that Vegeta was already dead. "You're asking me to bet on you rather than myself."

Bardock took a moment to think of how to reach her, and then he smirked. "If you always win, then you wouldn't be in here."

She growled angrily. "And if you were competent, you wouldn't be in here either. Even when you know the future, you're two steps behind." She took a step toward him and raised the syringe. She fully intended on destroying him, because Bardock and his entire family were really pure idiots most of the time, but she stopped to hear his final plea. After all, she did fail from time to time.

"Bulma, it's your choice. If you inject me with that infected blood and bide your time, you may defeat Durian and save the earth. However, it'll be at the cost of the people you considered to be your family. Is that what you want?"

Bulma had to stop and really think about it. Of course she wanted Cerina dead. She secretly despised Cellena, but Vegeta had to live. Her plans would never come to fruition if he was dead. _ 'But can I trust Bardock to save him?'_

* * *

><p>Durian began to have flashes of clarity. He saw Vegeta coming at him, and he began to think. He pulled on Cerina's arm and flipped her in front of him in time to have Vegeta's fist smash into her face. That enraged Cerina and she decided to attack her brother for a while.<p>

Durian still wasn't clear, but he was pleased for a little while. And while the brother and sister fought each other, Durian opened his mouth and released a beam of energy that engulfed the both of them. Yes, he was beginning to remember himself and his mission, and that Kakarot was a warrior and a genius. He would be able to take out the Saiyan beasts. There was no one that would be able to stop him!

"Ahhh!" Suddenly, a quick bolt of pain shook everything within Durian. He tried to move his tail, but he couldn't feel it anymore. He had enough reason to know what was going to happen to him, especially when he felt his strength began to fade.

He searched around and saw that his tail was laying on the ground. Then he searched and searched for the person responsible, because Cerina was still fighting her brother. He could sort of sense two life forms somewhere, but he couldn't see the culprits.

Vegeta saw Durian shrinking and he could sense his power decreasing. He smirked and threw Cerina off of him so he could finish off Durian once and for all. He opened his mouth and blasted the younger Saiyan once again. Durian didn't really have the strength to compare to Vegeta and Cerina. Escape was the only option left as long as they had tails and he didn't.

Vegeta looked at Kakarot's sizzling body and was pleased enough with his decrease in power to destroy the energy ball up in the sky. He reached out and focused on the energy until it dissipated.

Cerina's mind was still gone, even though she was starting to return to normal. However, she was still ready to fight and Vegeta was keeping a safe distance from his sister while she wasn't herself.

But the closer Vegeta looked at Kakarot, the more he saw that he had drastically changed. Kakarot looked to be himself. _ 'The Tuffle has escaped.'_ Vegeta smirked. Obviously, Durian had escaped his host to find another. _'I will put him down.'_

Kakarot opened his eyes. Time was missing from him, but he knew something had taken him over. Now his body was thrashed, but he still had some fight in him if need be.

But Cerina wasn't ready to stop. Vegeta kept a sizable distance while Kakarot and Cerina got their bearings together. Cerina was up before Kakarot was, and though she no longer looked like a beast, her mind was still formed in that fashion.

As Kakarot got up on his hands and knees, his face was smashed in by her knee. He was thrown on his back and rolled over again and again until his body just stopped. He forced himself to get up as soon as he could, but Cerina came to him and slammed her fist in his face. "Cerina, stop."

He was hit again in the face and his mouth filled up with blood. He spit it out and started to back away. "Cerina, stop! It's me."

She growled and went after Kakarot again. He could barely think. He was too tired to defend himself.

Vegeta flew atop a mountain and looked down at the two of them going at it. He stroked his chin and started cracking up. "This is certainly interesting, Kakarot. I'm gonna let you two fight it out."

He could feel two energy signals near. One of them, he recognized from Kakarot's fights. It was his minion, Krillin. There was someone else with him that Vegeta couldn't pinpoint. _'I've got to know who's playing hero and got rid of Kakarot's tail.'_

Krillin was shaking behind a mountain with Gohan. He certainly didn't expect to find three giant Saiyan apes fighting each other, but he knew their energy. He could recognize Cerina and Vegeta, but Kakarot looked very strange. He was out of control. Krillin just had a sense that something was off. Besides, he didn't want Gohan to see his father as some kind of monster.

But now he was terrified that Vegeta was going to come after him. "Just keep your head down, Gohan. Keep quiet."

"Yes," Vegeta said from above. "You wouldn't want the psychopaths to hear you."

Krillin screamed and held Gohan tight. "We don't want any trouble."

"You stumble upon three Saiyans transformed and you don't want any trouble?" Vegeta laughed. He was very amused once he saw the boy that looked so much like Kakarot! "So this must be Kakarot's brat born from his unfaithfulness."

"He wasn't unfaithful!" Krillin snapped. "He wasn't even with Cerina yet."

"In whatever case, you two need to evacuate the premises. Things are about to get very interesting, and everyone who gets in Cerina's way is going to be destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked. "Cerina is the most gentle Saiyan—"

"Not anymore." Vegeta couldn't stop smirking. "Cerina isn't in control of herself and her power. She's going to kill until she gets her fill. Kakarot is going to be her first victim. If you want to die, stick around."

Krillin was terrified, but he didn't want his friend to die, especially not by his mate. "There's got to be a way to stop her."

"I'm not aware of a way to stop her. If she kills Kakarot that may make her happy. Perhaps it'll be dramatic enough to snap her out of her nonsense. However, I can't stay here and play babysitter. I've got to save my planet."

Vegeta could sense Durian. He hadn't gotten far, and he wouldn't. "Have fun with Cerina. Try not to die before things get too interesting." Vegeta took off after Durian. Durian was shielding his energy, but Vegeta was sure he'd be able to track him.

"Cerina?" Kakarot couldn't even think about how he was going to reach her. He was in so much pain. He could feel himself beginning to black out, but he knew he'd be dead if he allowed that weakness to overcome him. "Cerina, fight yourself."

She backhanded him hard enough to gush blood from his nose. She growled again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"There's got to be a part of you that remembers me!" He grabbed her hands and pulled them away with as much strength as he could muster. Her body was singed and bruised. She must have been hurting too. If pain couldn't wake her up, there had to be another way.

But he had to believe pain would do something. "Sorry about this." Kakarot kicked her dead in her private parts, and though it wasn't as painful as it would be to a man, but it still hurt her enough to stun her. Kakarot wasn't finished yet. He was still stronger than her, and she was only a beast. But he was a skilled warrior and a street fighter. He could push through a little agonizing pain to make her back down.

He headbutted her, which staggered her back a little bit and only stung him. He had the harder head. She screamed and tried to punch Kakarot, but he dodged her attack and the next one. The more she missed, the more aggravated she became. When she started getting too sloppy, Kakarot took his opening and uppercutted his woman right on the jaw that literally knocked her off of her feet.

He smirked and stood over her body to boast in his triumph, but she quickly got back up to fight again.

_'I should destroy this filthy Saiyan.'_

Kakarot blinked hard. _'Did I really just think that?'_ He couldn't recall all of the terrible things he might have done as Durian, but he knew his blood was corrupted and that very soon, he would become another puppet. _'Either she's gonna kill me or I'll find a way to destroy her. I've got to end this before it's too late.'_

"We've gotta help Prince Kakarot, " Gohan begged Krillin. "Pleaae! He can't die before I get the chance to really know him."

Krillin was shaking at the thought of it. Getting in a crazy Saiyan's way seemed like suicide to him. But it was hard to deny Gohan, and after keeping his lineage a secret for so long, he really did owe Kakarot and Gohan. "Okay."

Gohan took that as an invitation for action, and he flew directly toward Cerina.

"Gohan, don't!" Krillin flew after Gohan, but he was no match for the anxious boy's speed.

Kakarot had been tackled to the ground and struggled to get up, but Cerina didn't give him the opportunity and started pounding away at him. Kakarot tried to guard his face, but then she would pound on his arms. But for a brief moment, he looked up and saw his boy flying right toward him screaming like a lunatic.

"Leave my dad alone!" Gohan proved that he picked up his father's hardheadedness and rammed himself right into Cerina's back so hard that he knocked her off of his father and she was down for the count.

Kakarot was surprised and definitely impressed with his son's power level that had just exploded out of nowhere. He wasn't on Ninjin's level, but Cerina wasn't a Super Saiyan at the moment so maybe they all stood a chance against her.

"G-Gohan!"

_'Filthy half breed. He should be destroyed as well.'_ "No…" Kakarot buried his head into the ground while he tried to fight off his new urges. He was trying to remain strong, but he wasn't going to be arrogant and assume he could handle it if it would put his loved ones in danger. "Get out of here, Gohan."

Gohan was surprised and a deep sense of rejection began to overtake him, along with great offense. "No! You need my help."

Krillin tip toed to Cerina. She had ceased growling like a feral beast. She was moaning and didn't seem to be able to really move. "Kakarot, I think she's snapping back to herself." Krillin took a closer look. She was lying crooked like something was out of alignment, and she wasn't moving, but she was clearly conscious. "I think Gohan damaged her spine."

Gohan obscene power level faded, and he was racked with guilt. He didn't want to hurt his step-mother, and certainly not his princess! "I didn't mean to—"

"Gohan, it's fine." Kakarot pounded his fist into the ground. "But you've got to get out of here. It's dangerous. Take Cerina with you. You're not safe from me."

"Not safe?" Krillin laughed. "Kakarot, I know you were just in your transformed state, but you're fine. You're not like Cerina."

"I'm not, but I'll be worse." He could feel his mind changing. What made everything so difficult was that there was just an acceptance. He was forgetting that he was a Saiyan, and everyone else was his enemy. That's just the way that it was. "There was a Tuffle parasite inside of me. It controlled me. It's jumped out of me, but it's infected me. I'm gonna believe I'm a Tuffle and I'm gonna be his slave."

Krillin jumped back. "A-a-are you serious?"

"Please take Cerina with you and get as far away as possible. Durian despises the royal family. He'll kill Cerina, he'll kill Vegeta, and he most certainly will kill Queen Cellena."

Krillin gulped and picked up Cerina. He was still terrified that she would snap and rip out his heart, but he would take a risk for Kakarot. He didn't want Kakarot to hate him later for the Gohan secret when the dust settled. "Follow me, Gohan."

Gohan really, really wanted to stay with his father. There was so much he wanted to know about him and himself. "Be safe." Gohan followed Krillin up into the sky. He didn't know where he would be headed, but he hoped he wasn't going home. He wasn't ready to face his mother yet, and he certainly didn't know how to forgive her.

* * *

><p>Summer and her children were curled up together in her hospital bed. She was trying to keep her mind off of her husband not seeing her. She knew that she had massively screwed up, but hopefully she'd be able to save her marriage. She loved Raditz and her children more than anything. Yes, her life was insane, but she wouldn't trade it for anything if he was willing to work things out.<p>

"Something is wrong," Tora mumbled.

"You mean besides the obvious?" Fasha asked. "Dad isn't here and he should be. Mom is hurt and—"

"No," Tora said. "Something is wrong. I sense it." He rushed to the window and saw panic in the streets. There were grown Saiyans that worked for his father in the army pulling people out of their homes and shops. The humans and Saiyans would fight and scream, but then the solider would cut their victim and wipe their own blood on them. Then they were still for a little bit and the Saiyan moved on until their victim joined the solider and started doing exactly the same thing. It was beyond insane, and he hardly knew what to think. He just knew that it was evil. "We should leave. Now."

They began to hear the screams much louder and Fasha grabbed her mother and ran for the door. There were already Saiyans in the halls grabbing people. Tora grabbed Fasha and his mother and pulled them back into the room. If they couldn't escape through the halls, they would go through the window.

"Watch out!" Fasha sensed someone coming and readied herself to fight. A Saiyan came bursting through the glass. Tora paused just long enough for the Saiyan to grab him.

"Run!" Tora commanded his sister. "Take Mom and go!"

Fasha had to make a split second decision to run away with her mother, just as her brother instructed. They got into the hall where the chaos had exploded. What Fasha witnessed was something she had seen in a horror movie. She never liked to show she was afraid when she watched them. She always like to be tough so she could impress her father and grandfather. Well, she was afraid now. Very afraid. "Mom!"

"Just keep running," Summer yelled. "Run!"

An infected human ran from their hospital bed and tackled Fasha. Then another and another knocked them down. Fasha kicked two of them in the face and elbowed another. She couldn't let her mother be turned or herself. Fasha pulled on her mother's arm and they both started running again. But when more Saiyans got involved, Fasha decided to take a stand. She powered up and blasted the Saiyans approaching. But they deflected it like it was nothing, killing many humans in the crossfire. They were filled with rage because a filthy half breed had tried to defeat them. They retaliated and multiple lasers were shot like a firing squad. Fasha did her best to block each one, but she wasn't fast enough to block them all.

"Mom!?" Fasha caught her mother fall out of the corner of her eye. She tried to catch her, but Saiyans grabbed her before she could save her mother. Fasha screamed and struggled to get to Summer, but she was trapped. She knew her mother was hurt. She knew it was bad. She couldn't tell how bad while they cut her open and smeared their blood with her's. She sobbed miserably and prayed that her mother would live. But very soon, Fasha didn't care. She hoped that the Saiyan lover would die. Only Tuffles deserved to live, and Saiyan sympathizers deserved to suffer a fate worse than death.

* * *

><p>"Tuffle!" Vegeta yelled. He was getting sick of searching through the canyons while that freak lurked around. "Come out and face me!"<p>

Durian was strong, but certainly not strong enough to take out Prince Vegeta. _ 'Darn it! Kakarot shouldn't have lost control while he was transformed. He played right into Vegeta's hands. Now he's a worthless host. I have to find a way to get inside of Vegeta's body or else I'll be killed.'_

"If you don't come out, I'll blast you out!" He transformed into a Super Saiyan and stretched out his hand toward an area he had yet to search. "This is your last warning!"

"Stand down, Vegeta."

Vegeta threw his head back and began to laugh to himself. "This is hysterical, Kakarot." He turned around and saw the bloodied fool. He was using most of his energy to keep afloat. How was he gonna manage to fight? "Durian is sending you to me? Does he not realize that you're going to die?"

One of Kakarot's eyes were so swollen that he could only see through one eye, and he wasn't exactly seeing straight. He had multiple broken bones, and he had too much blood missing not to be concerned, but he had a hatred for Vegeta that he couldn't shake and a duty he had to perform. "It doesn't matter if I die, Saiyan. What matters is that Durian lives." Kakarot was reborn. He despised his former people and his mate, Cerina. Next time he saw her, he would watch the light in her eyes die as he choked the life out of her.

"And you think you can distract me long enough to allow Durian to get away?" Vegeta gave Kakarot a once over again and chuckled. It truly was suicide.

"You're pathetic," Kakarot said. "You don't already realize that you've lost. If I die because Lord Dorian demands it, so be it. But he will not fail. There's no one who can stop him."

* * *

><p>"How is she doing, Mr. Popo?" Kami stood above Kara as she struggled to breathe. Mr. Popo had put several herbs on her bloodied back, but clearly she was going to become scarred. Luckily, that would be the worst thing that happened to the girl.<p>

"She'll live."

"She had better," Bardock said from behind.

Kami turned around. He had lost sight of Bardock while the corrupted Saiyans began to destroy the world. "There's chaos below, Bardock."

"I know." Bardock came to Kara's side and brushed her hair. Bardock could tell that she was even in pain in her sleep. He felt like he was failing her every moment he was away from her, but he had other duties he had to attend to. "An alien parasite is taking over the planet. I've got to destroy the source, but first I'm going to destroy it's influence over the people. I need some of your sacred water before it's too late."

* * *

><p>"Fenn!" Cellena came to her beloved once more. Vegeta City was a battleground, and her guards were being overtaken by the army and Task Force. She was prepared to fight, even though she was very pregnant, but it wouldn't do anything if they couldn't find their leader. Fenn was blacking out from the blood loss, but she grabbed his hair and raised his head up. "The streets are being ravaged by those infected by this parasite. Where is your master?"<p>

"Last I knew, he was jumping out of me and heading inside of Kakarot." Fenn chuckled weakly. "He could do more damage that way."

"And he let you be tortured?" Cellena was baffled by his blind adoration. It was creepy how loyal he was. He turned his back on everything and everyone he loved for a Tuffle.

"I'd gladly lay my life down if it meant destroying you Saiyans," he seethed.

Cellena stroked Fenn's cheek while his eyes fluttered. But even though he was dying, he sneered at her tough. Her touch used to be all he desired. "I'll get you back to normal, Fenn. I promise."

"You don't have the power to do anything. They're coming to the palace and they're going to release me." He managed a weakly bloodthirsty smirk. "Then, I'll kill you myself."

Cellena shook her head. "Fenn, there has to be a part of you somewhere. I'm carrying our child. You truly want our baby to die?"

Fenn knew of how destructive the older Saiyans were and he knew how much they loved killing innocent and defenseless Tuffles. The Royals had to die. "As long as your blood runs through their veins, they don't deserve to live."

"Queen Cellena," Basila came running in. "We have to get going. The palace is under attack. Raditz is leading the assault."

Cellena rolled her eyes. "I can take him easily, even if I am pregnant."

Basila grabbed her arm and started to pull her away. "It doesn't matter what you think. I'm not gonna let anyone harm your baby." Basila had seen some of the infected Saiyans. They weren't interested in turning a lot of the older Saiyans. Many were being killed, and Cellena would certainly die.

"If Fenn doesn't get medical attention, he's going to die."

"If Fenn gets out, he'll do anything within his power to kill you." Basila kept pulling on Cellena. Fenn's death would devastate her, but it was her main priority to keep her friend alive. "We have to protect the future of this planet."

* * *

><p>Ninjin kicked an attacker in the face and then another. He took them all out easily enough. He wasn't dealing with any Super Saiyans. There were just local kids that got infected while the army was passing through. They trashed Ninjin's house while he kept Colleena in a panic room. When they started to break through, he decided to take care of them. But he had to find another safe place for him and his sister. His mom set up a couple of places on the planet.<p>

He grabbed his crying sister and made a run for it out of his house. "It's okay, Colleena. I'm gonna protect you." He saw two people coming in from the sky and prepared to destroy them, but he could sense they weren't very strong, and they certainly were small warriors. "Krillin?" He looked closer and noticed his mother in his arms.

"Hey, Ninjin." He touched down with Gohan standing a little bit behind him. "Are you the only one home?"

"It's just me and Colleena. My sitter is knocked out." He rushed to Krillin to see his mother. He was relieved that she was alive after her fight with his father. But then he noticed the boy behind Krillin. "Who is this?"

"I'm…" Gohan gulped. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous about meeting Ninjin. Perhaps it was because he was so famous. He was the youngest Super Saiyan in history. He was also very well loved. He was also the son his father was proud of. Ninjin was the son their father actually loved. "I'm Gohan."

"Gohan is like my nephew," Krillin said. _'It'll be a little too much to tell Ninjin about his brother. That's something his parents should tell him.'_

"Can he fight?"

Krillin looked down to his young friend. It wasn't up to Krillin if they should keep Gohan's strength a secret from his brother.

Gohan was intimidated by his brother, but he couldn't let himself be completely beneath him. "Yeah, I can fight."

"Good. If you're here, you're gonna help me look after my sister. Otherwise, you have to leave."

Gohan looked at his little sister in his younger brother's arms. They must have thought so little of him. They thought he was a human peasant and nothing more. Gohan was supposed to be able to protect them. Gohan should have grown up with them. They should have all known and loved each other. He wanted to change things. He wanted to know what it was like to be a Saiyan. "I'll protect her. I promise."

* * *

><p>Kakarot began his attack with charging Vegeta, but he was quickly met with a golden punch to the face that sent Kakarot through three mountains and left him in a cavern. Vegeta became giddly like a human child on their birthday from anticipation from seeing his foe dead. When he found Kakarot among the rubble, he was still catching his breath as he choked on his own blood. He didn't have the energy to transform. He was going to have a horrible, horrible beating and then die. "I'm going to kill you, Kakarot. It's going to be too easy."<p>

Kakarot spit a sizable puddle of blood onto the ground and laid across a rock while he laughed and caught his breath. "It's nice to know that you're only competition because your sister roughed me up first."

Vegeta grunted. The thought did cross his mind that he should let Kakarot live so he could challenge him when the stakes were fairer. Then they'd know who the greatest warrior was. But this was more than about honor. He truly did despise Kakarot, and even if Vegeta was stronger, Kakarot was untouchable as far as his position. There would be too many repercussions if Vegeta killed him in normal circumstances. How could anyone really argue with destroying the host of the Tuffle King? Vegeta had to jump at the opportunity. "I'm stronger than before, Kakarot."

"Yeah?" he laughed. "That's because I roughed you up before. With how many times you get beat up, you think you'd be the strongest in the universe, but you're really nothing but a loser."

"I'm a loser?" Vegeta was so enraged that a lowly peasant talked to him in such a way. "I'm not being controlled by a Tuffle."

"Not in this life, but you and Durian used to be very close."

Vegeta was taken aback. "In the world that Bardock saw?" Vegeta had overheard some of the stories. Knowing about a Tuffle invasion would have been very important information to know. Once again, the psychic proved to be useless. Well, not totally useless. Vegeta could see exactly what Durian was planning. "So Durian jumped in my body there? If you know that, then he knows that. If he knows that, then he's about to try it."

"Very good, Vegeta." Durian hovered from above the cavern entrance, smiling with a shaky confidence. Kakarot was hurt, but he believed he could manage to distract Vegeta just enough for Durian to complete a new plan. "But you won't survive for much longer. The Royal Family will fall and my empire shall rise." Durian disappeared, but his command echoed throughout the cavern. "Kakarot, kill Vegeta."

Vegeta shook his head. "Kakarot, your boss is running away. He won't even witness your death."

Kakarot smirked. Vegeta was usually pretty smart, but he was too blinded by rage to see. There was no way Kakarot could win, so Kakarot was about to die. However, Durian would escape and hide in a suitable host until the time was right. Vegeta was going to let him escape because he hated Kakarot too much to see the truth. "Come on, Prince Little Dick, let's finish this."

Vegeta growled and stretched out both of his arms toward Kakarot. He was prepping to give him a Final Flash that would wipe him out of existence. "Don't worry about your children, Kakarot. They'll serve their uncle well, or they'll join you soon."

Vegeta felt a hand touch his shoulder and squeeze. "He won't be dying anytime soon."

Vegeta recognized the voice and backed toward the side and prepared to fight him as well. "And where have you been, Bardock? The entire planet could be destroyed, and you swoop in at the last second to save your precious son."

"We don't have time for your personal vendettas!" Bardock couldn't believe he was choosing to be so stupid. Surely Vegeta must have had an idea what Durian was doing. "We need to find Durian before he possess anyone else."

"And what about the infected? They need to be destroyed."

"Don't worry about them. I've got it covered, Vegeta. Very soon, a cure is going to sweep over this planet and everyone will go back to normal."

Vegeta grumbled to himself. _'I can't let this opportunity to kill Kakarot get away from me.'_ "Why should I trust you?"

Bardock couldn't read his mind but he certainly didn't need to. "You don't want to trust me. You just want to kill my son."

Vegeta smirked. "You're not wrong." Vegeta disappeared from Bardock's sight for a split second and reappeared behind Kakarot and forced him in a headlock so tight that he could have popped Kakarot's head clean off if he wanted to.

"Vegeta, stop!" Bardock could already feel the future madness taking him over. He would kill Vegeta if he killed his son and if he blacked out in his rage, it's possible that others could have been killed. He was unsettled about Kara. "This is madness. We need to save this planet."

"Kakarot is the root of all of my problems."

"He's an inconvenience. I'm pretty sure your 'problems' started somewhere with your crappy dad and piles up from there."

That only pissed him off more. "He dies."

"Then I'll kill you!"

Vegeta paused for a moment. He believed he could take Bardock, but he could have pushed himself into a higher level of power if his anger demanded it. "I'll take my chances."

"Wait!" Bardock reached out his hands and almost begged. He knew that he couldn't afford to wish Kakarot back. "I can give you something that you want."

Vegeta scoffed offended. "You don't possess anything that I want."

"What about Bulma?"

Everything inside of Vegeta turned stone cold and the world was so silent he could hear his blood rushing through his veins. He wanted to believe that she was alive, but he had accepted his grief. "She's dead."

"She's alive. Thanks to my son here, I was just recently locked up with her in a very secluded prison. I will take you to her if you let Kakarot go."

'_Should I believe Bardock? Bulma could be alive, but I find it hard to believe that she couldn't escape if she was.' _"My revenge for a woman?"

Bardock rolled his eyes. "Don't sound so disgusted. Everyone knows that you're whipped."

"I find it hard to believe you." Vegeta's grip loosened on Kakarot and he fell flat on his face. "But I'm curious." _'Bulma being back in the game will change things.'_ "I can kill this fool another day in a more glorious way than this."

Vegeta blasted a hole through the cavern ceiling and flew straight up through it. He was still going to get the glory for killing Durian if he could help it.

Bardock watched his son as he passed out. Kakarot needed medical attention desperately, but Bardock didn't have time to take care of him, especially since Kakarot was hell bent on killing his father.

Bardock closed his eyes and began to focus. Durian was hiding his power level, so he couldn't find him the old fashioned way with Instant Transmission. He tried to focus using his psychic powers, but he was still unhinged. Sometimes using his powers required a totally serine mind, and his was anything but. It was difficult getting past the anger that he had about Colleen being arrested, Kakarot being infected, Vegeta nearly killing him, and Cerina taking him to prison. Bulma was another bother to him, and he would have to deal with her later now that Vegeta knew she was alive.

"Darn it! Where are you going?"

* * *

><p>Ninjin led Krillin and Ninjin Gohan across the planet far up into the northern region that was covered in snow and ice. There was a village a couple of miles away in case Ninjin needed anything. The mountain air was chilling. Krillin's toes were frozen before he even touched the ground. "Is this a safe place for Colleena? She may freeze to death!"<p>

Ninjin rolled his eyes and pointed to a narrow cavern. "In here." It was a small crack at first, but it opened up and eventually revealed a capsule house. Inside, it was already warm. It was pretty cozy with four bedrooms. Ninjin didn't have a crib for Colleena, so he set her down on the couch surrounded by a couple of pillows.

Krillin looked at the fully stocked and decorated home. Overall, he was impressed. "Your parents set up a couple of places to keep you safe, huh?"

"Well, I don't need much protecting, but Colleena is just a baby."

Gohan couldn't really bring himself to say much or stand too close to Ninjin, but he was bringing up his nerve. Colleena was cooing quietly to herself. She certainly wasn't very intimidating, and she wouldn't judge. "Can I hold her?"

"No." Ninjin rushed in between Gohan and Colleena. "I don't know you. Colleena is my responsibility."

"I know, but…" Gohan furrowed his brows. His own siblings didn't trust him, and he didn't know if they ever could. "Never mind."

"How's my mom doing?" Ninjin asked Krillin.

Krillin sat her down in the master bedroom. He felt on the plump mattress and assumed she'd be comfortable. "She'll be okay. I think we need to get her to a hospital though. Gohan knocked her pretty hard."

Ninjin turned to Gohan with glaring eyes. He would have been furious if he wasn't so confused. "You hurt my mom?"

Gohan felt his brother's power level rise, and he was intimidated again for a moment. He knew he couldn't take Ninjin, and he had never been in a real fight before. "She was hurting your dad."

"My dad was possessed!" The last time he saw his parents together, his father claimed that his mother had cheated on him. He was trying to block that out. He believed it was a lie because his father was sick, but something inside of Ninjin was really sick inside about it. "How do I know you two aren't possessed?"

"We're not," Krillin insisted.

Ninjin picked his sister up and held her tightly against her chest. He suddenly realized he was being too trusting. He didn't understand why he was letting Gohan be so close at such a crucial time. He really didn't even know Krillin that much. "I think Colleena and I should go." _ 'But I can't take my mom and Colleena. I'm gonna have to leave her. I don't want to, but my parents told me to protect her above all.' _

Ninjin shoved past Krillin and headed straight through the front door. Krillin and Gohan rushed after him. "Ninjin, it's not safe!"

Ninjin exited the mountain and stopped when he saw Fasha and Tora with arms outstretched. "Cousin!"

"Fasha! Tora!" He let the two of them hug him. "I'm so glad that you two are okay."

"Things were getting crazy in the city," Tora said. "We had to leave. Our dad told us some of your hiding spots."

Ninjin pouted and backed away. "I'm not hiding! I'm just trying to keep Colleena safe."

Fasha suddenly became too disgusted to continue trying to pretend to love him. "You filthy Saiyans are nothing but cowards. We know you're hiding."

"What?" Ninjin jumped back further toward his house. "They got you two too?"

Gohan ran in front of his brother and prepared to fight. "Ninjin, stand back. I'll protect you."

"No." Despite the face that Ninjin didn't trust anyone else with his sister, he had to do something. He placed his sister in the young boy's arms. "You protect Colleena. I can take them both on."

"Can you take all of us on?"

Ninjin looked up at the sky. His uncle arrived, and there were several Saiyan soldiers with them. "Uncle Raditz?"

Raditz despised the little Saiyan that wore his father's face. Bardock was particularly brutal when it came to the Tuffles. Thankfully Turles was dead. Cellena was Bardock's other partner in crime and she would be dead soon, along with all of her blood. "We have eye witnesses that say Krillin had Cerina. Where is she?"

Ninjin gripped his little fists. He wasn't above hurting his uncle. He'd kill him if he had to. "Why do you want to know?"

"We're gonna kill her."

"Over my dead body!"

The twins charged him first. Their attempt was laughable when Ninjin transformed. He floated up and fought one of them off with his feet while he fought the other off with his hands. He blocked them for a little while, but he powered up and kicked Tora in the head hard enough to knock him out and then he punched Fasha hard enough to knock her down and have her seeing double.

Gohan became confident with his brother's abilities and decided to make a run for it with Colleena back inside. Krillin stayed by Ninjin's side when the next couple of Saiyan's attacked. Krillin got a good hit in, but he was knocked into the mountain and was stuck in his imprint.

Ninjin was starting to have a more difficult time when one of the Saiyans he was fighting transformed into a Super Saiyan. He was holding his own, but another jumped in and he transformed as well. He pushed himself as hard as he could, but he was knocked in his face and then kicked in his chest. He lost his breath and fell to the ground. His vision became hazy and his body wouldn't respond again until he was raised up off the ground by both of the Saiyans grabbing each of Ninjin's arms. "Let me go!"

Raditz walked to his nephew with a smirk on his face. He concentrated some energy in his fingertips. It was enough to take Ninjin's head clear off his shoulders. He didn't get to become a Tuffle. His blood was already tainted. It was poison.

"What are you waiting for?" The high-pitched and annoying voice of Durian echoed throughout the mountains. All those who were not about to destroy Ninjin knelt before their master. Durian still looked a lot like he did while in Kakarot's body, except he looked a lot more alien-like. He was still holding onto Kakarot's glorious power—not all, but certainly enough to be a challenge. "I want this little brat dead!"

"My dad's gonna beat you," Ninjin seethed.

Durian was amused by Ninjin's misplaced faith. "Your father, your uncle, cousins, and everyone you've ever cared about are all my slaves. They would die for me. They certainly wouldn't stop me."

The sky began to rumble and all across the world, everyone looked up with a curious eye. There was a storm unlike anything they had ever seen. There were no dark clouds or rain. There was only strange dust the sparkled like light.

"What's that?" Raditz asked.

"I don't know," Durian said, "but it's not any of our concern. Kill the boy."

Just as Raditz drew his hand back to kill his nephew, a beam of light shot straight through his chest and he fell to his knees grunting in pain. Other beams of energy shot through many of the other Saiyans, but they were much more strategic and meant to kill. Ninjin's captors suffered wrath, and he broke free as soon as they were fatally wounded. "I told you that my dad would save me."

"I'm not actually the boy's father." Bardock said from above with a smirk. "But I can understand if you mistake me for my son."

"Grandfather!"

Bardock pushed the boy back when he tried to get too close. "Go be with your sister," Bardock commanded. "I can handle everyone here."

"Can you?" Durian asked. He knew good and well what Bardock was capable of, but he was hoping that he could stall him long enough to get away. "You think you can honestly take on all of these Saiy—"

"I can," he insisted. "But I won't have to."

The specks of light fell all across the world. A curious bystander to touch it was a Saiyan boy no older than ten. When he touched the light, it absorbed into his skin and quickly spread. He grabbed his throat as he felt himself choking and screamed for the pain he felt to stop. He fell to the ground and shook for thirty seconds or so. But when it was over he blinked and his mind was free. Other infected people tried to run and hide from the light, but there was nowhere anyone could be free. It contaminated everything. It fell through rocks and buildings, and it spread quickly.

The same thing began to happen to the Saiyans aiding Durian. "What's happening?"

"It's over," Bardock said. "I found a cure that could free your slaves."

Durian started backing away. He was furious that all of his plans were falling apart. He had no more trump cards. He had no more escape plans. His revenge was over. All he could do was try to take a couple of Saiyans with him. "This isn't the end, Saiyan."

Durian focused his energy. His revenge was the most important thing to him, and one day, Soko would give birth to the ultimate weapon and all the Saiyans would be dead. But in the meantime, Bardock and his family had to die. "Goodbye, Saiyan!"

Bardock's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. _'He's trying to take me out now!'_

Bardock couldn't waste time as Durian's power continued to spike and his body bulged out. Bardock thought of Cell and how he tried to blow up the entire planet when he was losing against Gohan. Kakarot stopped him from killing everyone, but Kakarot did die. Bardock didn't plan on dying anytime soon.

But Bardock didn't know where to take Durian before he completely blew himself up. There were plenty of planets, but there was no place that Bardock could sense. Everywhere was too far away. It had to be someplace on earth.

'_I've got it.'_ He rushed to Durian, touched his arm, and the two of them reappeared on the Lookout near the infamous brown door that Bardock was all too aware of. Durian was confused, but he knew he was still on earth because he could sense Kara near. If he could at least destroy her, it would devastate everyone.

"You're not going to touch my family," Bardock seethed after listening to Durian's despicable mind. "This ends now!"

Bardock rushed to the door and opened it up. Durian was curious about the blinding light piercing through, and Bardock used that very slight second throw Durian inside. Durian was unstable and the sudden movement began to set him off prematurely. He wasn't exactly ready, but he was going to welcome it if it would destroy Bardock and his daughter.

His power was extreme and it pulsed through the world like a rapid heartbeat. Bardock could feel that he was about to totally destroy the planet. Bardock saw Durian through the door. His body was blinking brightly from the power. A howling wind blasted through the door and knocked Bardock back up against a column. He could feel his son's energy mixed in with the twisted Tuffle. All of that power would be their undoing if he couldn't close the door.

"Goodbye." Bardock concentrated and pulled his power from deep within him and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Durian's power grew to a higher level and he was pinned down once again. It was like a storm breaking through the world. He kept thinking about Cell and how Kakarot's body was wiped away by power like the ocean overtaking the shore when the tide rises. But Bardock wasn't his son, and Durian was no Cell.

"Arrrrrgh!" Bardock slammed the door with his back just as Durian's body transformed into pure energy. The door bounced back from the shock of the blast, but Bardock kept it shut until the rumbling was gone.

He couldn't sense Durian anymore, but that very well could have been because he was in another dimension. Bardock opened the door and sighed in relief. There was no physical trace of him besides his residual energy fading.

The Tuffles were officially gone. There were still other enemies that could pop out, but he was feeling pretty safe for himself and his family. "I wonder what kind of damage we have to take care of right now." He suddenly got a cold chill that struck his body, and he knew that something in his family had changed. Something was going to devastate them.

* * *

><p>Soko stood before the piles of dead bodies she had in her home. They were infected and they attacked her. She had no choice but to destroy them all. She had to protect her child. But there were young children among the many corpses, and that sickened Soko.<p>

"What are you doing to me?" She walked upstairs to her bedroom and stood in the vanity mirror. She hadn't begun to show yet, but she could already feel it. It drew on her, and she drew back on it. They were one and she loved it more than her own life. "My baby." She rubbed her stomach and smiled lovingly. "I'll keep you safe. Whatever I have to do, I'll do it."

To Be Continued...

**A/N: **The aftermath of this battle is definitely going to leave it's mark. EVERYTHING is going to change very soon. Stay tuned and please review!


	60. Chapter 60: The First Born

Chapter 60

I do not own DBZ

Her mind began to become clear, but the clearer things became, the more maddening her mind was. She was a Saiyan warrior that was proud of her heritage. She loved her family, and was willing to do anything she had to in order to protect them, including die. Then suddenly, her mind was corrupted and turned against her friends and family. She hated all that they were, unless they were turned. She didn't mind her own Saiyan heritage, because she had been saved. She was transformed into a Tuffle. Her newfound hatred of the Saiyan race cleansed her filthy blood.

She even despised her mother. She was once glad every time she thought about how she was shot and collapsed. She was happy at the thought of her death. But now that she was herself, she remembered that she was Summer's little girl and she desperately wanted her mother to be alive. "No…"

"Fasha?" Raditz rushed to his daughter's side. As he reached out to touch her, she slapped his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" She ran to him and began pounding on his chest. "It's all your fault! It's all your fault! I hate you!"

"What's my fault?"

Tora dropped to his knees. He tried his best not to cry, but he was flooded with memories of his happy childhood with his mother and how he was happy she was dead when he was infected. "Dad, Mom is dead."

"What?" Raditz tried to search out his bond. He couldn't feel his mate, but it was always faint. Maybe it was just a mistake. "I'm sure she's fine. Where is she, Fasha? Where is she?"

Fasha hysterically began to beat on her father's chest. She knew the truth, and she refused to let him trick her into a lie. It was what it was. He let her mother die. "I hate you! I hate you…"

Raditz let his daughter slip through his fingers as he stood in disbelief. He really couldn't feel Summer anymore, but there was still a slim chance. He had to find out for himself. _'I will save her.' _He completely forgot about his troops that were watching his family fall apart and what they would think about him rushing off to his woman, but he had to go.

But the Saiyan soldiers followed his lead and hurried off to find their families that they had forsaken and terrorized all in the name of a fake king.

Ninjin ran over to his cousins and placed his hand on Fasha's shoulder. She unexpectedly hugged him and sobbed on his chest. He didn't exactly know what to do. He was a lot nicer than most Saiyans and his mother was more emotional than most, but he was still full-blooded. "Fasha…"

"I'll get her home." Tora wiped his eyes and stood on his feet. "I'm her brother, and we only have each other now."

"You've still got your family," Ninjin insisted. "Me, my mom and dad, and Colleena are still here. Grandpa and Kara." Ninjin almost bit his tongue. "Your father—"

"He'll never be my father again!" Fasha screamed, but then her voice fell back into a whisper. "Never…"

Ninjin didn't know what to say. Even though he saw his mom and dad fighting, he didn't know if he could ever hate either of his parents. _'I wonder where my dad is. But since he's not here, I've gotta be the man of my family.'_ "My mom needs help."

Krillin nodded his head. "Ninjin, we should take your mother to the palace. They'll take care of her."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>The first thing Bardock decided to do once he had officially saved the earth was to find his son, Kakarot. He was abused by Durian and he was injured. He needed to get him medical attention. But when searched the battleground, he wasn't in the cavern. He followed the trails of destruction and blood, but all he found were scraps of cloth and more blood. "Kakarot!" He tried to sense his son, but he was getting nothing. <em>'But that doesn't mean he's dead. He probably just unconscious.'<em> "Kakarot!"

"Looking for your son?" the smug Saiyan prince asked above from a cliff top.

A cold shiver went up and down Bardock's spine and ignited a burning spark within him. Maybe it was his psychic powers or maybe it was just because he knew Vegeta, but he knew his son was taken and his life was in dire jeopardy and it was likely that he was going to die soon. "What did you do with him?"

"We had a deal, Bardock. I spare your son and you give me Bulma."

Bardock face palmed himself in disbelief. "What is wrong with you?" he screamed.

"Forgive me, but I don't exactly trust you. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you used to screw my mother, you undermined my father's authority at every turn, and you are conspiring with your son trying to take my crown!"

"Point taken." _ 'Maybe I can still reason with this psychotic idiot, but that's not likely considering that he's a psychotic idiot!' _ "You know why they locked Bulma away. She experimented on the woman you should have bonded with, Vegeta."

Vegeta was stung for a moment. He recalled Muzina. She was so rough and primitive, but it wasn't so bad that she was a "back to basics" sort of Saiyan, because Vegeta really did want to fight and to destroy things. His people had become too tamed and used to human lives. The thrill of the kill was gone. But he never forgot what it was like to take someone's power from them, because he was more powerful. To master life and death was true power, and in a universe full of weaklings, he was lord. Muzina challenged him, because she was so weak, and yet she was so determined to never stop. She lit a fire within him again.

There was that, and the unbridled, uncontrollable passion between the two of them. He didn't want to be drawn into her unique scent, but she was like a goddess in a sea of common whores. It was impossible not to know her. He hated to be her slave. He didn't know if he should have been grateful to Bulma for breaking their connection or to despise her for all eternity.

But he was a boy that was sold into slavery for his father's freedom. He was a prince that was surpassed constantly by weaklings and had to fight for his birthright. He had to get used to adapting. He had to accept the world for what it was and then manipulate it to fit his purposes.

Bulma did betray him. He would never forget or perhaps forgive her, but she was still the greatest mind in the game. He would use her not only because he loved her, but because he needed her.

"Perhaps you fail to realize my connection to Bulma because you were always dangling between women, but in case you don't know me, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I want what I want, and I don't compromise."

'_He's always been too far gone.'_ Bardock sighed heavily. "I have to talk to Cerina and get her to agree or else there will be backlash."

Vegeta laughed. "Since when do you care about backlash?"

"Maybe since my wife was arrested for something ludicrous." _ 'I should just kill him and find Kakarot myself! But I know that would ruin my relationship with Cellena. I don't exactly care since she set out to ruin my life by taking Colleen away and my school, but I can't ruin things for Kakarot too. He has to be king, especially after this.' _"Even if I got Bulma out right now, Cerina would either kill her or put her back in."

"Then you're going to convince her and my mother to drop all charges," he said.

"That's insane," he seethed.

"Maybe." Vegeta shrugged and laughed again. "But you have limited time to save your son, Bardock. He'll be dead very soon."

Bardock clenched his fists. He was so tempted to just destroy Vegeta, but there was always the chance that Kakarot would die with him. _ 'This is not over, Boy!'_

* * *

><p>Gohan sat with Krillin across the waiting room from Ninjin holding his little sister. He wanted to be near them, but it was hard getting over his nervousness. <em>'This is crazy! This is my little brother and sister. I should just go over there.'<em> Gohan gulped and walked over to his brother. "Ninjin, how's your mom?"

Ninjin shrugged. "The doctors said she'll be okay. It'll just take some time." Ninjin wanted to be angry at Ninjin for hurting his mom, but he was just so puzzled. "You must be very strong. Are you a half-breed?"

Gohan paused. He would have hated lying to his little brother since he hated being lied to his whole life, but he didn't want to overstep his bounds. What if the truth put Ninjin in danger? "My mom and dad are humans. My mom used to be friends with your dad. They were best friends. Her name is Chi-Chi."

Ninjin's eyes widened and his mouth began to water. "She's a chef."

Gohan grinned. "Yeah, she is." He was proud that Ninjin knew of his family.

"That's cool." There really wasn't a Saiyan that didn't know about Chi-Chi's fabulous cooking. He was already plotting ways to get Gohan to get him a nice heaping of her famous dumplings. "I love food."

"I do too." _'He seems nice enough. I can't believe I haven't known him this whole time.'_ "Do you think the two of us could be friends?"

"Maybe." Ninjin started to get excited. "I can show you some moves."

"I'm sure I could show you some too." Gohan smiled and observed how careful Ninjin was with Colleena. He always minded her head and rocked her back and forth when she got fussy. "You must really love your sister. I always wanted a little brother or sister to take care of. My parents were talking about it, but it never happened. I think something was stopping them, and I think I know what now."

"Well, it's pretty cool. I can't wait to train her. I wish she was a boy though. It would be cool to have a brother."

"Yeah. It would be..." _'I hope I don't have to stay away from my brother and sister. It would be so unfair!'_

Krillin had a big grin on his face, but it was growing sadder by the second. _'Chi-Chi is gonna do whatever she thinks she needs to in order to keep her son safe. She'll probably keep them apart. I don't know if even Kakarot can stop her.'_ "Gohan, I should get you home."

Gohan looked to Krillin in surprise. Surely he would understand. "I don't wanna go."

"That's too bad."

A cold chill circulated through Gohan's entire body. "Mom?" He looked toward the entrance and saw his mother standing in the doorway. He was terrified, but he pretended to be calm. "You didn't have to check up on me."

"I'm your mother. Of course I have to check up on you." Chi-Chi was trying so hard not to look at Ninjin, but it was difficult. He looked so much like his father. "We're going home."

Gohan grunted angrily, but he was the good son and followed his mother. But soon, Gohan would know his family. He couldn't be stopped forever. "Fine."

As Chi-Chi walked out of the waiting room with Gohan, she passed by the queen. She and Gohan bowed their head in respect. Cellena slightly sneered at Chi-Chi, but she was a little unsettled by Gohan. She knew when her daughter confronted her about the knowledge of his existence, Cerina would go haywire.

Cellena smiled when she saw that her grandchildren were in one piece. She took a seat next to him and patted Ninjin's shoulder. "Ninjin, are you alright?"

"Yeah, how's my uncle?"

She grinned and patted her stomach. "Fine. I wasn't injured during the battle, but I had to hurt Fenn. I hope he can forgive me for the terrible things I had to do."

"He'll understand."

_'He's so naive. But I suppose he's also right.'_ "Why don't you two go to your quarters? You shouldn't have to wait here."

"Okay."

Cellena walked Ninjin and Colleena to their home inside the palace. She was relieved that none of her family had perished in the battle. She didn't ever want to be tempted to use the dragonballs again. They were certainly too dangerous of a weapon to keep.

But she was concerned about Fenn. He had a radical transformation and said many disturbing things. She told herself that it was the Tuffles, but she wasn't sure where they stood. She needed to speak to him.

"Rushing to your lover?"

Cellena smiled. She was certainly irritated that Bardock massacred a mob and that he still thought it was okay for him to pop in whenever he felt like it, but she didn't want him dead either. "Good to see you alive, Bardock."

"We need to talk."

She rolled her eyes. "If you want an apology—"

"Your son has taken Kakarot and he's going to die if I don't cooperate."

Cellena was panicked for a second, but then she sighed. "I'm a little exhausted right now, so let's get through this quickly. What exactly do you need me to do?"

"I need you to pardon Bulma."

She laughed and continued walking toward Fenn's room. "A little too late to pardon a dead woman."

Bardock cursed himself for having to go to Cellena. He expected an entirely different dynamic once she knew the truth. "Cerina never killed her. I've seen her with my own eyes."

Cellena stopped dead in her tracks. She was briefly happy to hear such news, but then she remembered that she wasn't a fool. "If that's true, I can't pardon her."

"I can break her out," he retorted smartly.

She glared at her very bold friend. He might have been powerful but he was not above her laws. "I bet you could, but that won't save anyone. We'll bring her back and you for helping."

Bardock wasn't going to let that happen, but he certainly didn't want the situation to progress more than it already did. "Just give me the okay."

_'She's alive? Why would Cerina do this? Was she too softhearted to destroy her or is there more to it? Whatever the case, she's just as dangerous as the Tuffles.'_ "I can't trust her. I won't pardon her. There's got to be another way to save Kakarot."

"Besides torturing your son until he begs for mercy?"

An image of a bloodied Fenn came into her mind. "I've had my fill of torturing for a little while, so no thank you."

Bardock was prepping to choke her out of frustration, but he contained himself so he could plead with his friend. "Cellena, it's my son. I have to save him."

Cellena could certainly understand wanting to protect her children. Perhaps she could be more understanding to his plight. _'Bardock has to be able to see this through.'_ "I don't respond well to threats. You tell my son that I'm done playing games with him. I will not respect his lineage if he continues to act so foolishly for a human."

"You should tell him yourself. It might mean a little bit more coming from the queen."

"I'm not chasing him down and playing into his little game. If you want to beat the crap out of my son and save yours, fine. Just don't expect me to pardon Bulma when she should be dead."

_'That's not what I needed to hear, but I can't worry about her feelings or the backlash.'_ "I'll do whatever I have to in order to save him."

* * *

><p>"<em>Kakarot?"<em>

Kakarot could feel himself drifting back and forth. His breaths were short and very concise. He didn't have the strength for anything more. He couldn't see very well, but he could see Cerina in front of him, but her entire image was continuously shaking. "What's going on?"

"_You need to wake up, Kakarot."_

A drop of water fell onto Kakarot's head, and he became a little bit more cognizant. He realized that Cerina was not in front of him. The air was thin, and he could feel himself moving. He looked around at the space he was in and saw that he was in some kind of container with a monitor on the opposite wall. _'Someone is watching me?'_

Kakarot tried to stand to his feet, but all at once, the world began to circle round and round. There was a burst of colors so bright that they screamed. The shock of it all caused a severe dizziness and he fell on his back. "What the…?"

"Oh, it looks like you're awake."

Kakarot's eyes were dancing, and everything he could see was shaking. When he looked to the monitor, all he could see was a big forehead, but he recognized the voice. "Vegeta? What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm going to kill you, if you hadn't noticed."

Kakarot grunted and tried to rise. He was determined to jump through the screen and choke him. But apparently, Kakarot was too weak to move at all. "What have you done to me?"

"You're drugged like when you visited my harem, Kakarot. There's no way for you to escape, and you're too weak for anyone to really find."

Kakarot tried to move, but his hallucinations only continued to get worse, and he really couldn't breathe. "This is the way you decide to kill me? What about honor?"

"I have honor, Kakarot. I just don't see a reason to waste it on unworthy trash like you."

'_I can't die like this. I have to teleport or reach out to Cerina or my father.' _ But even thinking too hard made his brain shake. _'I might as well piss off Vegeta a little bit.' _He smirked. "All hail King Little Dick."

Vegeta glared at his rival, but he was determined not to let Kakarot have the victory over him. After all, he was either going to be dead or Bulma was going to be by his side again. Either, Kakarot would eventually be dead. "Have a nice death, Kakarot."

* * *

><p>Soko hesitated before entering Fenn's hospital room. He was among several others floating in a rejuvenation chamber, but Queen Cellena was watching him. It was no secret that Soko cared deeply for Fenn. She hadn't really spoken to The Queen about it. <em> 'I had better get this over with. It'll only be more awkward once Fenn is king.' <em>She shook herself one good time and walked inside. "How is Fenn?"

Cellena grinned a little bit, hearing her voice. "He's doing as well as expected." She glanced Soko over once she came to her side. Fenn was her friend, but she had a special gleam in her eye. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I always will, but I'm glad he's happy." She instinctively touched her stomach. "I'll be happy one day soon."

Cellena was a little unsettled. Cellena was powerful, gorgeous, and very intelligent, but so was Soko. They were both incredibly tough, strong-willed, and sexy. Cellena could easily see how Fenn had a sexual relationship with Soko. Soko's advantage was also her youth. But Cellena knew that Fenn loved her more than anything. If he still wanted her after being tortured so, then he wasn't going anywhere.

"You're strong, Soko. I appreciate how hard you work for the empire. We'll need you when we rebuild. I know Fenn trusts you and I do as well."

'_That certainly wasn't what I expected. But if I have her trust, then my baby has nothing to fear.' _"Thank you, my queen."

"I'm glad to see that you two are alright." Cerina touched them both on the shoulder.

Cellena was still overwhelmed with emotions from being pregnant and took the opportunity to hug her daughter. "Cerina, you're okay!"

"I think I am." Her eyes turned to Soko. It was odd that Bell was gone and she felt like she had no other friends to turn to, but Soko always did have her back. "I need to speak with Soko alone."

Soko nodded and gave Cellena a slight bow, before excusing herself with Cerina into her old private room. No one had stayed in there since Vegeta broke Muzina's heart, and Cerina needed to make sure that no one barged in on their conversation. "I tried to fight Durian. I transformed, and then I completely lost myself. I don't know why I'm not in charge."

Cerina wasn't comforted when she saw Soko's shocked and mortified expression. She knew that was how all of the other Saiyans would respond if they found out that such a psychopath with no control lived inside of the so-called perfect princess. "I need to get myself together."

'_Maybe this can work to my advantage. Kakarot is too brilliant. He'll probably figure out there's something strange going on with my baby and Fenn and Cerina know me too well. I can't risk them finding out that this child is some kind of weapon.' _"Fenn should take you and Kakarot off world and train you. You have to control this side of yourself if you want to lead. Our people won't respect you otherwise."

'_I don't want to leave Ninjin and Colleena at such a time. Whose gonna watch them? Bardock is enough trouble right now. But I guess Summer and Raditz can look after them. Right now, I'm a danger to them.' _"You're right."

Cerina smiled and grabbed Soko's hand. "Are you doing okay?"

Soko had never been close in an emotional way to Cerina, but they did have a deep trust. Maybe it was because she was pregnant, but she was starting to feel like she could open up to her. "I'm alright. I just hope my lapse of sanity with that human doesn't do any more damage than what it already has."

"I'm sure it'll blow over." Cerina suddenly had a terrible ache inside of her chest. "Where's Kakarot?"

"I don't know."

"He's not still infected, is he?"

"I heard that Bardock defeated Durian."

Cerina tried to sense him out. It didn't seem like he was still infected, but she could sense something was certainly wrong. She felt a sense of panic. "I have to find him right away."

* * *

><p>Bulma was doing the same thing she did everyday of her imprisoned life: sitting and plotting. It was rare that she had visitors. When she saw Bardock, in her cell, she looked surprised. "Bardock? I didn't expect to be seeing you so soon."<p>

"And when I left you in such a hurry, I didn't expect that you would be sitting in your cell patiently when I returned."

Bulma raised her head up and leaned back against the wall. "I'm not escaping, Bardock. There's no point, and nowhere for me to run. I want to leave here free, because Cerina deemed in necessary."

"Then you should have spoken to your boyfriend."

She instinctively knew that Vegeta had done something rash, so her face lit up like a furnace. "Why?"

"Vegeta is threatening to destroy my son if I don't cooperate and free you."

She shook her head over and over. She could care less if Kakarot died, especially after he humiliated Vegeta. But in such extreme circumstances wasn't going to end well for anybody. _'Vegeta is being a fool. He must know that his plan won't work. Perhaps he's expecting me to find a way out of this mess once I'm in his custody again.'_ "You don't need to free me."

"But I will in order to save Kakarot's life."

_'That fool is ruining everything!'_ "Cerina will just bring me back, or maybe she'll just kill me this time. It's idiotic. Vegeta is not thinking clearly."

Bardock shrugged. "I don't care." Maybe he should have been concerned about what Bulma was plotting. There must have been a very good reason as to why she wanted to be in prison cell instead of out in the world where she could make a difference, but Kakarot took precedent.

"I'm not going with you."

Bardock laughed and snatched Bulma's arm. "You don't have a choice."

"Bulma?" Vegeta hadn't had such hope in his voice in years. For such a long time, all he had was his revenge to hold him together. Now, the woman that he loved more than anything he could fathom or understand had come back from the dead. It was astonishing.

Bulma had tears beginning to form in her eyes. She had only been focused on her plans and what she could do once she got out. It was hard to focus on how much she loved and missed Vegeta. She honestly couldn't afford to. But now that she was able to hold him and touch him…

'_No!'_ She shook her head. _'I can't give in to temptation. This isn't how my story ends.'_ "You're a fool, Vegeta. This will never work. I'll never be pardoned."

Vegeta grunted and started stomping his way toward Bardock. "You can't just bring her, Bardock. You have to get the pardon—"

"They won't allow it." Bardock was literally two seconds away from turning into a Super Saiyan and snapping all of their necks. He took long and deep breaths to keep as calm as he could manage. "Cellena knows Bulma is alive now, and I think she'd rather see Kakarot die then pardon Bulma, so she's not doing anything. I went against her wishes and brought Bulma to you, and that had better be enough!"

Bulma got in between the two of them before Bardock went awol and snapped Vegeta's neck, though she was sure Bardock would have also snapped her's as well. "Vegeta, I appreciate this, but it's not going to work. I'll leave on my own terms, and not a second before."

To say that Vegeta felt unappreciated was a massive understatement. "How?"

Bulma glanced back at Bardock. _ 'I hope he still can't read my mind.'_ Then she looked to Vegeta. He was just so happy that she was alive, and he was still so in love with her. It would have been adorable if he wasn't being such a pain. _'I wish I could tell him, but he wouldn't understand.' _"Cerina knows that she'll have a reason to release me one day. Let me go back to prison and let Kakarot go."

'_After all of this time, she's going to gamble on Cerina's conscious? I don't believe it. She has to have some kind of plan.' _"Fine." Vegeta pulled Bulma close to him, knowing that Bardock wasn't going to like what he had to say. He couldn't risk him going insane and destroying Bulma for spite. "Kakarot is in a container that's sinking to the bottom of the ocean and probably leaking at this point."

"What?" Bardock seethed.

"He's about a hundred miles off from that pervert's house that used to train Bulma, but I'm sure you might still have trouble finding him."

"You don't have a tracking device or?—"

"This wasn't really a good plan." Vegeta shrugged. "It was rushed, so no. Kakarot's life is still a tossup."

Bardock started to bum rush him. "I swear, if he dies—"

Vegeta wasn't afraid of Bardock. He pressed on his chest and pushed him back. His time would come soon. "I'll look forward to defeating you, Old Man."

Bardock very much wanted to kill him, but it was possible that he was withholding information to use. For that reason, he teleported away to go save his son.

* * *

><p>Soko followed behind Cerina as they rushed out of the palace. She couldn't let Cerina onto the fact that she was pregnant, but she couldn't get involved in a brawl. <em>'But I wouldn't usually give up fighting? How do I get out of this?' <em>

"We have to find Kakarot. We'll start with the last place anyone saw him and go from there."

"What about your brother? He was there."

"Then we should pay him a beating first." She turned her head for a quick second to smile at Soko. She figured fighting someone would make her happy, but when she turned around, she slammed into Bardock's chest. "Bardock?"

"Kakarot is in trouble. I can't teleport to him because he's too weak. He'll be dead soon if we don't do something."

'_No. I've already lost Bell and Arti. I can't lose Kakarot as well.'_ She suddenly recalled what Kakarot told her, and her fear of his death due to a virus. _ 'Besides, this isn't how it's supposed to end…' _ "How do we find him?"

"With my powers and through your bond, I think I can get to him." _ 'Hopefully I can do this and we won't need to disturb Kara. Her powers can be unpredictable.'_

"What do you need me to do?" Cerina asked.

"Just think about him." Bardock took her hand, though he felt uncomfortable about it. "This is the only way."

Cerina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. There were so many moments she shared with Kakarot, that it was difficult to choose one. However, she went back to a time before they were officially together. When the Saiyans transformed because of the moon simulations, it was revealed to Cerina that Kakarot cared for her deeper than he ever wanted to let on. When he called her "mine" after he proclaimed he would fight to save her life, Cerina's heart came alive. That's when she truly started to have hope for the two of them.

'_That's it!'_ Bardock could sense Kakarot, and the bond that was beginning to wean. But as long as he was alive, the bond couldn't be severed.

Cerina opened her eyes as she felt herself suddenly submerged. She gripped Bardock's hand tighter, just because she was startled. But she abandoned Bardock for her mate when she noticed his carcass floating in the water along with her.

Cerina was preparing to blast the container holding them captive, but Bardock acted faster and grabbed the two of them and teleported on the ground in front of Soko.

"You found him?"

"Kakarot!" Cerina lightly slapped his face, but he wasn't responding. "Kakarot?"

"He's not breathing," Bardock seethed. He was already prepping to teleport to Vegeta to beat him and his whore to death!

'_Our bond hasn't broken yet.'_ Cerina opened Kakarot's mouth and breathed life into her mate. But he didn't just need to breathe. He needed strength. She had moved her energy into his body before. He didn't need a lot, just enough to open his eyes.

Kakarot leaned over and began coughing up the water inside of his lungs. He was stronger with Cerina's energy combined with what was left of his own, but his mind was still whacked. The sun was too bright and colorful, there were three Cerinas, and he could have sworn he was blowing water out of him like a whale. "What's…?" His head fell back. "I'm still stoned."

Cerina giggled. "But at least you're alive." Her son and daughter were safe, her friends were recovering, her planet would rebuild, and her mate was safe. All that was left was to go home and sleep.

"Your brother won't be."

"Wait!" Cerina jumped up and latched onto Bardock before he got the chance to teleport away. "You've gotten into enough trouble recently. Let me deal with him."

* * *

><p>Bulma was expecting to be whisked away immediately to her cell, so she didn't want to go to Vegeta's evil lair, but he insisted. She wouldn't have minded having some private time with Vegeta in his bed. However, she didn't want to reward him for his idiocy. So instead of giving into his charm, she stood by the window and waited for Cerina to land.<p>

Vegeta sat in a chair with his feet up while he watched Bulma and tried to unpeel her layered mind. "You have a plan."

"I always have a plan, Vegeta." She smirked and turned around. "And exactly what has your plan been? Do you want to lose your throne?"

"I'll keep my throne, Bulma. I don't have any proper challengers to take it."

"Perhaps not proper, but you do have many challengers." Bulma could feel Cerina's energy drawing closer, and she did still despise her little sister. _'But I can't wait until the day when she is bowing before me, and if she doesn't, I will destroy her.'_

Bulma took a couple of steps away from the door, anticipating Cerina's epic entrance. She certainly didn't disappoint when the door turned into ash and ember.

Cerina came swaggering inside. She thought the entire situation was so ridiculous, all she could do was shake her head. "All for Bulma Brief?" she asked with a laugh. "Why am I not surprised?"

Vegeta got on his feet and pulled Bulma behind him before his little sister could get her unworthy hands on her. "Perhaps I'm predictable. It doesn't mean I'm not a good villain."

"I'm glad you know what you are, Brother." Cerina folded her arms. Clearly she would have to prove her superiority one day to her brother. She would do it because she wanted to prove to him that she was better, but it certainly wasn't necessary. "You know with all of these shenanigans, you'll never be king."

Vegeta snickered. "After what I witnessed with Kakarot unable to control his primal urges and you being a complete and total disaster, you're screwed, Cerina. Our people won't respect you. You're not fit to be queen."

'_He has a point. I'm not in control, and neither is Kakarot. What if I transformed again? I would be capable of killing anyone, even the people that I love…' _It wasn't an easy truth to swallow, but it was one she could accept. "Maybe you're right. Until I get myself handled, I can't be a leader. But I will get myself handled. You, on the other hand, will always be a disaster. That's why mother is going to marry Fenn and she is going to name him as her king. I will make sure of that."

"He's just a commoner who went behind your back to screw our mother."

"And you're a spoiled little prince who was too afraid to challenge Kakarot like a man."

Vegeta's fury fumed up in his face, but he laughed at his sister's ridiculous incompetence. "I'll fight Kakarot, and I will destroy him, and anyone else that gets in my way."

'_If he thinks he can take Kakarot, he's a fool. The only way he'll stand a chance is if he uses the dragonballs for immortality, and I'll destroy them before I let that happen.'_ "Come on, Bulma."

Bulma actually grinned and winked at her lover before she allowed herself to be throttled by Cerina. _ 'It won't be much longer, Vegeta. I just need you to be patient for a little while longer.'_

* * *

><p>Bardock paced back and forth while Soko struggled with a very high Kakarot. She kept trying to look in his eyes and mouth to make sure he wasn't having some kind of super reaction, but he was getting testy and violent, and yet everything was hysterical. Once when Soko pulled back his eyelid, he reacted quickly and punched her in the face. Soko was stunned, but opted to be insanely enraged instead and attempted to attack him. Bardock then intervened and sent the girl on her way.<p>

But Kakarot was giving his father a hard time as well. "I'm gonna kill Vegeta," Bardock mumbled.

"Let me do it." Even though Kakarot was stoned didn't mean that he was totally out of it. "I'll challenge him publicly. He'll accept, lose, and he'll be out of the picture. Don't dwell on the imp."

"_Father."_

"Kara is coming." Bardock perked up and looked to the sky. "Glad to see you're feeling better."

She landed on her feet, but she wobbled a little bit. She was wrapped up in so many bandages that she could have been a mummy. "I'm still weak, but our brother needs us."

"Needs us for what?" Kakarot asked.

* * *

><p>Raditz stroked Summer's delicate and pale cheek. He paid attention to her freckles. He always liked that she was different, because he was always different. She was the first person that truly noticed him. His prodigy brother was sucking up all the attention from his parents, so Raditz had to find his home elsewhere. Now it was all over.<p>

"Son?" Bardock knocked on the door frame before entering the morgue with Kara and Kakarot behind. Kara had already begun feeling her brother's emotions, and she was balling her eyes out. Bardock knew it had to be bad, but Raditz wouldn't let it all show through. "Are you alright?"

Raditz couldn't think of how she had lied and betrayed her family. He could only think of the good times, like when they first met in the library and she suggested a book for his mother to read. He assumed Summer also liked crappy romantic books, but she instead smirked and claimed that she liked a bit of danger. That's when he knew he could have her if he wanted. He was rash when he mated her, but she accepted his crazy family. Then his entire life changed when the twins were born. She was such a good mother, and he loved having his own family.

"I failed her."

"Maybe you did." Kakarot patted his brother on his shoulder. "I appreciate you being angry for me. Summer shouldn't have kept Gohan a secret, but I didn't want it to get in the way of you two. I wouldn't have made you choose."

Raditz cocked his brow and then glared at his brother. "You suck at comforting."

"I'm kind of high right now."

Bardock rolled his eyes and pulled Kakarot away before he said something that resulted in a fight.

Kara jumped into Raditz's chest and hugged him tight. "It'll be okay, Raditz."

Raditz hugged his sister. He knew that she was reflecting what he was feeling. Hearing her sobbing uncontrollably drilled the truth into his head: he had no idea what he was going to do without Summer. His children were going to hate him forever, and he deserved their hate.

"I'll find the twins," Bardock said.

Raditz nodded. He knew Fasha wouldn't want to see him, but they needed to know that their mother was gone.

"I need to see my kids…" Kakarot held his head as he thought back to the last time he saw Ninjin. He couldn't remember everything Durian did in his body. Most of it was blacked out, but he could remember throwing Cerina under the bus in order to distract or turn Ninjin against her. "I need to go home."

"I'll be okay," Raditz said. "I would rather grieve in private." He certainly didn't think he was going to cry, but he certainly didn't want his family to witness his pain. Usually, Saiyans dealt with a loss of a loved one through rage, but Raditz had no enemy to fight. He blamed himself for her death.

Bardock patted his son on the shoulder. "Sure thing. You know where to find us." _'I hope he's not taking this so well because he intends on using the dragonballs. I'd hate to have to stop him, but I will.'_

* * *

><p>Cellena didn't leave Fenn's side until the child in her womb began to crave food. She had to feed her child or else she would become quite ravenous. After her meal, she visited her doctor to make sure the child was doing fine. During a sonogram, she discovered some news that she very much wanted to hear. When she returned home for the night, she was quite happy to see that her lover up on his feet in their bedroom. "Fenn!"<p>

She couldn't control her emotions and gave him a hug from behind. "I'm so glad you're awake." But then she noticed the bag of fully packed clothes on their bed. "But why are you packing?"

Fenn took a deep breath. It was hard enough doing what he had to already. He didn't need her there being beautiful and affection and ruining his plans. "I'm leaving."

"L-leaving me?" She had never been left before. She had been humiliated and cheated on, but no one had forever chosen to leave her. "Leaving me and our baby?"

"No. Not forever, I just…"

She grabbed him and turned Fenn around desperately. She didn't want to be left alone. She had never been as happy as she was with him. Every day she thought about their child and how they would raise their baby to become a strong warrior. And their baby wouldn't have a bunch of twisted personas like Prince Vegeta or insecurities like Cerina or be abandoned like Tarble or tarnished like Bulma. Cellena was finally going to get it right. "I had to torture you, Fenn. I'm sorry that I made a mistake, but—"

"This isn't about you, Cellena. This is about me."

Cellena found that hard to believe. Fenn always seemed very pleased with himself. "I don't understand."

Fenn was practically trembling. He could still feel the remnants of Durian inside of him. His hatred was still a bitter taste in Fenn's mouth. But even worse, he could still hear the words that he spoke aloud to Cellena just to hurt her. "When I was infected, I hated you. I despised you, and I wanted to kill you. I wanted to kill our child. How can I be a father knowing that I felt such a way? How can I be worthy of you?"

Cellena shrugged and even laughed at how much he was overreacting. "It happened to everyone, Fenn. You're just a man. Don't beat yourself up."

He stroked her cheek and she held his hand and smiled. She was such a beautiful creature, and despite her impossible strength, she was still vulnerable. He exploited some of those vulnerabilities in order to cause her pain, and he did it for a creature that wouldn't have cared if he were dead. Durian was going to let Fenn die, and Fenn would have killed his child for that tyrant.

It didn't matter if everyone else was changed. Fenn should have found a way to overcome it! He should have never allowed himself to be infected. He released that madman on the earth. He was to blame.

"I want to be with you more than anything. I want to raise our child and be king. It's what I've always wanted. I believed I was worthy." He made an oath to his adopted parents that he would take care of the humans and the Saiyans without being bloodthirsty like the rest of his people. He only did what was necessary to gain power, and nothing more. That's why he was always proud of himself.

But that pride was gone. "Now I know that I'm not. Now I know that I've still got some growing to do." He kissed her forehead lovingly before he started heading for the door.

"Fenn, where are you going?"

"I'll handle some missions alone. I just need some time."

"I know at the start of all this, I was furious with you for being dishonest with me about the dragonballs. But I want you to know that I want you by my side, Fenn. I love you."

Fenn was taken aback. He had said it to her anywhere from a dozen to a hundred times. Perhaps it was even a thousand. But it was incredible to be told such a thing. "I love you too."

He almost scrapped everything and dove into her lips. The only thing that stopped him was that blasted conscious that always messed up his plans. "I just can't be here right now."

Cellena crossed her arms and tried to compose herself. She was near tears, and she really didn't want to cry over her struggling relationship, but she wasn't sure how to keep so many emotions inside of her. "I wanted to wed before the child was born, but…"

She rubbed her stomach and thought about when she was making love to Fenn. He always loved to hold her, and he often kissed her bear stomach. He was affectionate with her and their child. "Will you at least see our son's birth?"

Fenn rose his brows up in shock. "It's a boy?"

"Yes."

Fenn was the victim of such a powerfully induced hatred for his future family, but now he was full of such pride! He grew up without his mother and father, and he didn't want that for his son. He wanted to raise him into a proper man that would one day teach his own son to become a proper man. That was almost enough incentive to stay. "I wouldn't miss it."

He almost changed his mind, but he still needed time to clear his mind of the shame. "Goodbye, Cellena."

Cellena clung onto Fenn and kissed him one last time. She understood why he felt he had to leave. It really wasn't necessary. She forgave him, like he forgave her. But Fenn was exceptionally hard on himself, and she wouldn't love him if he wasn't the man that he was. "Come back home to me."

"I'll come back home to the both of you. I promise."

* * *

><p>It was a long night in Kakarot's home. After the family mourned the loss of Summer together, Kakarot and Cerina knew that they had to make complete peace with each other if they wanted their son to understand and forgive their past sins and failures. So, Cerina forgave Kakarot for keeping the knowledge of the dragonballs true power a secret and Kakarot forgave Cerina about keeping Bulma alive. After they reached their agreement, they put Colleena down for the night and talked to Ninjin on their family room couch.<p>

"Ninjin, I know that there was some friction and we wanted to clear the air about some things."

"Okay." Ninjin wasn't planning on mentioning his parents' fight, but he was curious.

Cerina had to push through her anger and shame. She tried not to ever think of Broly, and she knew how pissed Kakarot was every time he was brought up. But Ninjin deserved to know at least a little bit of the truth. "When I was pregnant with you, there was a monster named Broly that attacked us all. He killed both of your grandfathers and he nearly killed your father."

Ninjin's eyes bucked. He couldn't believe someone was that strong.

"The only way for your mother to protect us was to leave with him," Kakarot told his son, with much reluctance.

Ninjin was still very confused, and he didn't really like the part that he understood. "So he thought I was his baby?"

"He did." Cerina really had to fight herself to go on. She didn't want her son to see her in a negative light. He saw his mother as a protector of the law who saved the innocent and punished the guilty. She was a hero. "I had never killed anyone before, and I did some terrible things in order to protect you. I would do anything for you and your sister."

Ninjin didn't think his mother was a monster for killing, but he was perceptive enough to know that there was something darker that happened. "I don't understand."

"We'll explain it more when you're older," Kakarot said quickly, "but just know that your mother and I are in this together until the end."

Ninjin trusted his parents, so he was gonna leave it at that. There was no sense in dwelling on it. "I met Gohan today."

Kakarot grew stone cold as his color left his face. "G-Gohan?" _ 'Here we go. He knows about his brother, and he's gonna think I knew and didn't tell him. But what am I gonna do? I haven't even talked to Cerina enough to determine what we're gonna do about Gohan and what role we'll play in his life.'_

"Gohan?" Cerina was also alarmed. She didn't want to stir trouble between Kakarot and Gohan, but she was afraid of the vision. She couldn't let Gohan destroy her children, but Ninjin would insist on meeting his brother. "You met Gohan?"

"Yeah." Ninjin grew excited. "He's really strong for a human. You must have taught his mom a lot."

"I did." Kakarot sighed in relief on the inside, but just because Ninjin was still oblivious didn't mean that Gohan was. After all, it was already leaked online. He had to properly address the issue. "Excuse me."

Kakarot abruptly stood up and disappeared.

Chi-Chi was dealing with something she never had to before: a rebellious child. She knew that he could have gotten it from her or Kakarot, but Chi-Chi was fully going to blame him.

She and Shouta were sitting across from Gohan at their kitchen table. They were waiting for an explanation, but he sat stubbornly with his arms crossed. "You shouldn't have run off, Gohan."

"You shouldn't have lied to me," he snipped.

Shouta sighed. "Your mother only did what was best."

Gohan cocked his brow. "For me or for her?"

"Don't you dare get snappy with me!" Chi-Chi slammed her hands on the table like she was about to leap across it and slap him in his disrespectful mouth.

Gohan wanted to remain the good boy, but he was losing his mind. The man he called his father wasn't. He wasn't a human. He had been hiding a big part of his identity and he suddenly wasn't sure who he should be. "I can't trust you. Everything about my life is a lie!"

"Tell me about it."

Chi-Chi and Shouta both jumped up surprised. "Kakarot, now isn't a good time."

"I want to see my son. You're dismissed."

Chi-Chi began fuming. She was not about to let Kakarot take her son away! "This is my house."

Kakarot's nostrils flared just before his screaming match began. "And I am your prince! I said, you're dismissed!"

Chi-Chi wasn't going to back down, but Shouta grabbed her arm and urged her with his eyes to stand down. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she followed her husband upstairs.

Gohan was trembling. Kakarot was already an intimidating figure, but now he was terrifying.

Kakarot was pretty intimidated as well. "Don't be afraid of me, Boy."

Gohan was angry from the betrayal of his mother and father, but maybe it wasn't right to be angry with Prince Kakarot. "You really didn't know?"

"I didn't have a clue." Kakarot walked in front of the boy and leaned down in front of him. He did resemble his mother, but he could see so much of himself in Gohan. He wasn't sure about his eyes yet. He saw his mother's brightness in there, but he was starting to see some of his father's rage. "I don't want you to be mad at your mom. I just want to talk to you, Gohan. I want to know you."

Gohan slowly began to smile. "I wanna know you too." Gohan rushed into his father's arms and received a hesitant hug that he cherished dearly. Gohan was very happy with his life except for the secrets that he kept. He didn't know why he was strong and why he couldn't tell his mother and father. Now he could truly be himself.

Kakarot wasn't sure what to do with him. Ninjin was raised ad his first born. He was shaping out to be potentially be the strongest Saiyan of all time. Now he was starting all over again, but Gohan wasn't a baby and he argued with Gohan's mother every time they were near each other. It was an insane environment.

But while holding his boy in his arms, all of the complications didn't matter. "I wanna train with you and teach you things. If you're really smart, I want to make sure you have the best education possible and—"

"Can I stay with my brother and sister?"

Kakarot pulled Gohan away to look into the boy's eyes. He was serious about coming with him, but Kakarot was stupefied. "You can't leave your mother."

"She lied to me. She lied to us!" It wasn't just that Chi-Chi hid Gohan's bloodline a secret. It was that she always covered it up. Every time he sensed something weird between his parents, it was real. She still had feelings for Kakarot, and she was hurting Shouta too.

Kakarot understood that he seemed like the fun parent. Gohan would have more opportunities with him, but he'd also be in grave danger. "She was trying to protect you."

"You and Princess Cerina can do that too." Gohan saw his father flinch, and his heart sank. "Does Cerina not want me there?"

"We haven't had the chance to really talk about it…" _'It's not Cerina though, or just her. What if Ninjin or Colleena dies because of Gohan? I can't let Cerina take her vengeance and hurt Gohan.'_

"I want to know my little brother. He's the one I want to train with and teach. I've had a father before. I've never had a brother and sister…" Gohan's voice trailed off as he noticed his words stung Kakarot. It's not that he didn't want to give Kakarot a chance to be a father or a good one, but he already had a great dad. No matter what, he just couldn't seem to hate Shouta. He figured his mother was the one pulling the strings anyway.

'_I can't risk Ninjin and Colleena's lives unless I know more about the vision and what kind of man Gohan will become.' _"We'll see, Gohan." _'I'll figure out what I should do, but I can't do anything right now. It's too soon.' _ "Do you wanna spar?"

"No. I'm okay." Gohan didn't want to be patient. He wanted his father to whisk him away to a new life where he had a brother and sister to take care of. He didn't want to be left alone with liars who manipulated his entire life. But Prince Kakarot must have been ashamed of him. "I just wanna go to bed now."

"Okay." Kakarot could tell that he upset his boy, but he couldn't afford to do anything about it for the moment. _ 'Even if Cerina wanted me to take Gohan back home, but I can't take him from Chi-Chi. It would destroy her.' _ "I will go back home then."

Gohan shied his eyes away. "Fine. Whatever."

"But you're still my son, Gohan." He placed his hand on the young boy's shoulder. "You have just as much potential as your brother. There's no reason why you can't become a Super Saiyan as well."

Gohan tried to pretend like he didn't care. He would have liked to train, but certainly not if his father was ashamed to bring him around the rest of his family. "Maybe some other time."

"Sure…" Kakarot felt incredibly awkward. He wasn't sure what he had done, but he knew he had done something wrong. "I'll…I'll see you later."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay…"

He teleported away and left Gohan alone. He was dealing with a new set of emotions. He was bitter toward his mother for her betrayal. Then he was angry at his biological father, because he believed he was ashamed to bring him around his real family. That was a lot for little, and sweet Gohan to take. So, the sweetness had to go if he expected to get anything he deserved. _'A Super Saiyan?'_ He couldn't be a proper big brother as long as he was so weak. _'I'll keep fighting and I'll prove myself one day. I'll be stronger than Ninjin, I swear!'_


	61. Chapter 61: Plot

Sorry for the long wait!

Chapter 61

Cerina lay with her back facing Kakarot. She had been up for an hour thinking about Kakarot and his family, particularly the new addition with Gohan. She was terrified to let him in her life if it was going to hurt Colleena or Ninjin, but she didn't want to let paranoia run her life. Her powers were restricted because her parents and Bardock feared Broly. She didn't know if she was better in the long run or not. Obviously, something was wrong with her. No one else had such trouble with their Saiyan transformations.

Cerina sensed that Kakarot was awake. He had been for some time as well. They were being childish with each other, so she decided to be the adult. "So, Kakarot, what should we do about Gohan?"

Kakarot turned around and faced her as she did the same. Gohan had been on his mind all night long. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't want to make this decision for us."

"And I don't want to be blamed in case something goes wrong."

Cerina sighed. She didn't want to make promises about what she would and wouldn't do in the future, but she owed it to her mate to always honor him. "I am promising you right now that I will not blame you for the actions of someone else. What if Gohan turns into a psychopath because we didn't want him or reach out? Maybe we should be there for him."

The truth was, Kakarot didn't know if he'd be able to not blame himself in case something happened. But it's not like they could ignore Gohan anyway, and Kakarot didn't want to either. "Ninjin will find out. Everyone else knows."

Cerina received a beep on her phone that alerted her to a text message. Cerina looked at it and it led to a link of a satellite image of her fighting her mate transformed. From scanning the document, she knew that whoever wrote the article had to have been there or got tipped off by the only other person that was. "That's not the only thing everyone else knows."

Kakarot took the phone from Cerina and groaned when he saw the headline. "The entire planet was nearly turned into Tuffle slaves and yet they make time for their tabloids."

"I'm sorry. This is my brother's doing. I know it is."

Kakarot was angry, but he was embarrassed with himself. "So now we look like pathetic freaks."

"We should take some time off and try to learn to control ourselves."

"Fenn left last night."

Cerina pouted. _'I hope this doesn't mean the end for his relationship with my mother. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy.'_ "Your brother is his second. We could ask him."

Kakarot thought of Raditz standing over Summer's body. "His mate just died. I think he's gonna take a break from everything right now."

Cerina slumped her shoulders as she thought about Summer. _ 'Using the power of the dragonballs is probably a great temptation for him, but I don't think anyone should use them again.' _"Soko can do it."

"Sure. She knows Fenn's procedures. Who will watch our children while we're off world?"

"I don't know. My mother is too busy. Your father is kind of emotionally unstable."

Kakarot couldn't disagree, but he couldn't just let that go. "Only because your mother put my mother in prison."

"Well, that's because your mother lied to my mother about my father, and—"

"Stop!" Kakarot may have agreed that Cerina had to be there to arrest Colleen, but he didn't like it and he didn't like that they all allowed themselves to be played. Durian roamed free and nearly took over the world, and Colleen was still in prison. "We promised that we wouldn't do this."

"You're right. I'm sorry." _'I'm such an idiot. Bardock may have a temper, but Kakarot doesn't have anyone in his family like my brother, who just tried to kill him.'_

'_My life is so complicated. I'm so furious with Chi-Chi for hiding Gohan, but I also can't blame her either. I don't want him to get entangled in all of these scandals and power struggles, but I want to be there for him, and I want him to feel like he's included. But I don't want to stir up tension with his mother.'_ "I think I know what I can do to reach out to Gohan and help our people."

"Then we should do it."

Kakarot smiled and kissed Cerina on the lips. "This is gonna work out."

Cerina smiled, though she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Of course it is."

Kakarot and Cerina both got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. They sensed that Ninjin was up and they heard some commotion down in the kitchen. Ninjin grabbed a large bowl and dumped an entire box of cereal inside of it. He was sitting on the counter pouring milk, and there was something very comical about how small he looked holding the jug with both hands and to think that he was one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

"You couldn't wait for us to get you breakfast?" Cerina asked.

"I was hungry and I didn't know what you guys were doing in your room." Ninjin blushed a little bit. "What's up? I heard you guys mention Gohan when I walked by your room."

"Yeah, Ninjin, we did." Kakarot handed his son a table spoon and allowed him to sit on the counter as he ate. He and Cerina sat on some stools while they started to talk. "You've heard of Chi-Chi?"

"Yeah." Ninjin's face light up while thinking about all of the wonderful reviews her restaurants had gotten. "Are we going to go out for breakfast?"

"No." Kakarot laughed, though his stomach grumbled. He had been eating well, but nobody could really cook like Chi-Chi. His stomach was the reason why they got so close in the first place. She was a temptress. "She and I used to be friends. Well, we were really close friends."

"Best friends?" Ninjin asked.

Kakarot looked to Cerina, and she nodded to urge him on. "Yeah, but we sort of dated."

"And?"

Kakarot scratched his head. "Well…"

Cerina rolled her eyes. "Ninjin, Gohan is your half older brother."

Ninjin dropped his spoon and his mouth dropped, displaying the mashed up cereal in his mouth.

"Manners," Cerina reminded.

Ninjin quickly swallowed his food. "Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled.

"I just found out!" Kakarot was honest with his boy. They had a good relationship, and he felt like he had let him down, but it wasn't his fault! "Chi-Chi kept him a secret."

Ninjin wasn't sure how he felt. It was awesome to have a brother, but he didn't know if he wanted an older brother. He was a prince. He knew he wasn't in the direct line to be king one day, but he thought about it at least once. "So, what's gonna happen?"

"We're not sure," Cerina patted her son on the head. "We're gonna work things out together, but we have to talk to Chi-Chi and Gohan too. We all have to be comfortable with this arrangement."

"Can I train with Gohan?" Ninjin rubbed his stomach. "Over his house after lunch?"

Kakarot laughed. "Uh…maybe not today. I think he has school."

"You've got to meet with your tutors," Cerina said. "You've gotta do better in science and math."

Ninjin threw his head back and groaned. "Those things are boring."

"I don't know," Kakarot mumbled. "They're pretty fun when you understand them." Kakarot was disappointed that Ninjin wasn't more into learning. Clearly he didn't inherit his father's mind, but maybe he just needed some focus. Ninjin always jumped from one thing to another. But, he was very young.

"Do well today, and I'll make sure that I get you some of Chi-Chi's dumplings."

Ninjin licked his lips. "Okay."

Kakarot touched Cerina's shoulder and signaled her to the living room. "I'm gonna see him."

"You should." Cerina pecked Kakarot on the lips. "I want you to."

Kakarot was grateful to have her support. No matter what, he couldn't stay away from his son. He needed to know his boy. _ 'I just hope this doesn't backfire.'_

* * *

><p>Chi-Chi observed her son eating and eating after she prepared large omelets. Usually, Gohan would eat one, but he was one his third helping by the time he was ready to call a quits. He still had his manners, but she could see that he was trying not to scarf it down. "Gohan, you've got a bigger appetite."<p>

Gohan hadn't really thought about how much hungrier he had become. "I guess it's from all of the fighting."

She smiled at how handsome he was becoming. "You're a lot like your father."

Gohan had realized something that he hadn't before. Sometimes when he would run, or laugh, or eat, she would give him a certain look as if she were seeing past him. Wherever she was looking to, she was happy there. "Sometimes when you look at me, are you seeing him?"

Chi-Chi hid her face and stabbed her own omelet. She didn't know how to respond, so she didn't.

Gohan knew that he was correct. He was so torn. He wanted to know his real father and have his respect, but he loved Shouta. Shouta raised him and treated him well. He couldn't abandon him, and he would hate it if his mother abandoned him. "Do you love Shouta?"

"Of course I do!" It was hard for her to get over Kakarot, and maybe she never completely would, but she felt very loved and she was grateful for how her life turned out. "Shouta has been such a good man to me and he's an amazing father. Without him, we may not be alive, Gohan."

Gohan furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath. She had to tell him eventually about her past. "There was a law that humans and Saiyans couldn't be together. I was so madly in love with Kakarot, and I wanted to marry him. He fell in love with Cerina, and I didn't want to tell him about you and screw up his relationship with her. Besides, I was afraid that I would be killed and the royal family would take you away."

Chi-Chi was the disciplinary in the house, so she always seemed unbreakable and a bit insane sometimes, but she began to lightly cry. She remembered being so afraid of losing her life and her son. She was certain that Queen Cellena would kill her for her daughter's happiness, whether Cerina wanted her to or not.

Gohan's little shoulders began to slump. He didn't like that he was lied to, but clearly she had a good reason. Deep down, Gohan knew that everything she ever did was for him. "I'm sorry for being disrespectful, Mom."

Gohan wiped his eyes. "I've never felt normal." He had a good life growing up. He was loved, well fed, had money, and his family was well respected. He had nothing to be upset about, but he always felt out of place. He was friendly, but he never really made any friends. They didn't understand him, because he didn't understand. The only time his life made sense was when he was training with Krillin. "I want to be strong."

"You are strong." Chi-Chi didn't want to admit that fighting was his path. She didn't want him to get hurt, and she didn't want Gohan to place the same burdens that Kakarot placed on himself. With Bardock being so powerful, Kakarot rebelled and fought so hard to surpass his legacy. She had a feeling that Gohan may want the same things, but his heart was different than Kakarot. She wasn't sure if her boy could take that much ambition. His heart was much tenderer. "I want great things for you, Gohan. If you want to be a doctor or a scientist, then that's fine. If you want to be a warrior, I'll support you."

Gohan knew his mother loved him, but he didn't know that she loved him enough to overcome her own need to be a control freak. "Thank you."

Shouta was in his library when he heard the doorbell ring. He didn't want to disturb Chi-Chi and Gohan while they finished their breakfast, so he left his entertaining read to answer the door. He was still grinning when it opened, but it was difficult to retain. "Prince Kakarot."

Kakarot barged right inside.

Shouta struggled to hold his tongue and replace his words with manners. "It's an honor to have you again in my home."

Kakarot patted him on the shoulder. "I appreciate you lying to me, Shouta. I would like to see my son."

Shouta suspected that the day would come when Kakarot came back into Chi-Chi's life. After all, he knew that she would always love him. However, nothing could have prepared him for how defensive he felt about his role in Gohan's life. "I've raised Gohan and I've taken care of Chi-Chi. He's _my_ son, and I love them both very much."

Kakarot felt the urge to be a massive jerk, but he understood that Shouta saved Chi-Chi's life and Gohan's by taking on the role of husband and father. He owed him his thanks. "I understand that. I'm not trying to push you out. I'm just trying to get in."

"Kakarot?" Chi-Chi came to the door with Gohan guarded closely behind her. "What are you doing here?"

Kakarot grinned wide as he saw his son. He had more pride in him every time he thought about him. "I wanted to talk to Gohan about his career choices."

"Well," Shouta crossed his arms, "his parents should listen to this conversation."

Kakarot rolled his eyes, but he wasn't going to stir up trouble and scare Gohan again. Instead, he knelt down in front of his son and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Gohan, when Bulma discovered my intellectual talents, it was because the Saiyan Empire was looking for more brilliant Saiyan minds. We need more of our people to be involved in science. I heard you were very smart, so I want to qualify you and give you an opportunity to learn and to grow."

"Is this because you don't trust humans?" Shouta asked.

"Why?" Kakarot rose and faced his new rival. "You don't like Saiyans?"

"I don't have any hate in my heart, Kakarot. I just know that as long as you treat humans differently, we won't see ourselves as part of your empire."

Kakarot didn't want to get into a debate about how he felt about humans or what not, especially with his half breed bastard son in the room. He didn't dislike humans. He was rather indifferent. Obviously he liked them well enough to knock one up, but he had a lot of Saiyan pride in his people and their culture. He was a prince! He had a little bit of a superiority complex. "I know that I want diversity in our labs and not human dominance. Maybe someone with balance like Gohan can serve us some good."

Gohan was becoming excited. He loved that he would be able to prove himself to his father. "What do I have to do?"

Kakarot knelt back down to Gohan. "I need you to take a test this week. Study up and make me proud." He messed with Gohan's hair a little bit. He liked seeing it a little messier like a Saiyan.

Gohan didn't, and put everything back into place. "Do you think I'll be a better scientist or warrior?" Part of Gohan thought that his father was giving him an option, because he didn't believe he could be as powerful as Ninjin, maybe because he was half human or maybe because he was raised with Chi-Chi and Shouta.

"I think you can be both, but you need to do what's gonna make you happy."

Gohan did want to be a scientist if it would help his father. Besides, there was no way Ninjin was as smart as him. But, his Saiyan blood also called him to fight. "Can we train—?"

"You've gotta get ready for school," Chi-Chi quickly reminded.

Gohan looked to Kakarot to see if he would make Chi-Chi change her mind, but he didn't budge. "How about tomorrow?"

Kakarot really wanted to train with his boy, but he had his own training to take care of. "Cerina and I are taking a trip, so I'll have to see you when I get back."

"Okay." Gohan's shoulders started to slump

Chi-Chi was upset. Kakarot wanted to force his way into Gohan's life and he was already changing it and disappointing him all at the same time. "Go get ready for school, Gohan."

Gohan rushed upstairs. He knew he was running late with his long breakfast, and he hated to show up late. Shouta was very punctual.

Chi-Chi let all that was good and proper about her fade, and she punched Kakarot in the chest. "You could have talked to me first."

He rubbed the sore spot. He forgot how strong she was, plus his guard was down and he wasn't powered up. "Gohan's brain has more potential than your tiny dreams. Let me give him an opportunity that will make him happy."

She shook her head. Yes, Gohan was very intelligent and he could do more than be a doctor or professor. That was true, but she didn't want him anywhere near the royal family. She didn't think he could take it. "You don't know him!"

Kakarot's nostrils flared and he stepped close to her until they were practically nose to nose in a very threatening way. "And whose fault is that?" he seethed.

Chi-Chi had to remain defiant, though she was intimidated. Kakarot had a right to be angry, but she was the one that was dumped! She had to do what was best for Gohan, and it didn't matter how powerful Kakarot was. She was a mother. "I'll let Gohan do this, but if he doesn't like it, he's out."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Soko woke up in the morning and attacked her refrigerator. She dismissed her staff, because she didn't want them to know that she was artificially impregnated with a monster baby. She cooked herself a big breakfast, but she was still hungry afterwards. After eating a couple of steaks, the hunger subsided.<p>

Besides the inconvenience of always wanting something to eat and the fear of someone discovering her secret, she was rather enjoying her pregnancy. She stood in the vanity mirror in her room and rubbed on her belly. She couldn't wait to start showing and to feel her child's tiny feet kicking. "How are you today, Baby?"

She closed her eyes and felt it was pleased with her. She smiled and continued to rub her stomach. "My sweet baby." She knew it was going to be a boy and the potential of his great power intrigued her. "My sweet baby boy."

She heard the doorbell and grunted. She didn't want to be bothered with anyone, and she could sense that it was Cerina. She was happy to serve in most cases, but now Cerina would be asking too much of her, and it wasn't time to reveal that she was pregnant. Soko was at least kind enough to open the door.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Soko's heart started to race. "Why?"

'_She's not gonna like this, but I'm certain she'll comply.' _"Kakarot and I need you to come with us off world. We need to control our form and—"

"No."

"No?" Cerina laughed, because she was so caught off guard. "I haven't even finished my pitch and—"

"No. I'm not interested in fighting off two crazy apes!" Soko realized she appeared to be overreacting, and took a deep breath. "I just need a break."

Cerina was baffled. "From duty?"

'_This would seem very unusual of me, but she's asking me. Maybe I should just go for it.'_ "Yes."

"But this job is your life."

"And maybe that's the problem. I need something more."

'_Maybe she's lost too much. Our team is dead. She couldn't have Fenn and he's about to be married to my mother. Soko has devoted her entire life to the Task Force. Fenn was the only thing she wanted for herself and she can't have him and we nearly lost him and her. I suppose I can understand, but what would make a Saiyan warrior happy besides fighting?' _"I need your help. Who else is gonna help me?"

"Your brother—"

"Out of the question!" It was true that Vegeta was a complete master in his transformed state. He could even speak, but he would love for an excuse to kill Kakarot and perhaps even herself. Besides, he leaked their lack of control to everyone. He couldn't be trusted.

"Raditz can do it, or you can wait for Fenn."

"Raditz has to reassemble our army, and Fenn is going to be a husband and father when he returns. I can't ask him to up and leave."

She shrugged. "Figure it out. I'm out." Soko wouldn't let Cerina get another word in and slammed the door in her face. It was very rude and she wouldn't usually treat her princess in such a way, but her baby was going to come first. _ 'And when my baby is born, everyone will see how wonderful he is.'_

"Soko!" Cerina banged on the door. "Please open up."

She growled and opened the door again. "I said 'no', Cerina!"

Cerina was in such disbelief. "Will you at least watch over my kids while I'm gone?"

Soko blinked a couple of times. "What?"

Cerina was baffled why she asked her as well. She was just kind of winging it. "I don't want them to suffer the wrath and hysteria of my pregnant mother, Bardock is all over the place, and Raditz is busy with work and grief."

"I'm still not a good choice."

"You're strong, very loyal, and also officially available." Cerina grabbed Soko's hands and begged. "Please!"

'_Me and kids? I have no idea what I'm supposed to do with them. However, this practice would be good. After all, I'm going to have a child. I should equip myself.' _"Fine. Bring them over tomorrow before you leave."

"Thank you, Soko." Cerina couldn't say that she wasn't upset with Soko's decisions, but at least her children would be well looked after. Soko wasn't nice, but she would keep them from harm.

* * *

><p>Bardock had a rough night with the twins and Kara. He was encouraging the twins to give their father another chance. Tora wanted to grieve with his father, but he wouldn't abandon his sister's side, and she made it quite clear that she never wanted to see her father again. When Kakarot stopped by, Bardock assumed he was going to help, not ask him to abandon his grandchildren. "You want me to what?"<p>

Kakarot ignored seeing Fasha and Tora. Since Durian was in his body, he felt responsible for Summer's demise. "If you don't mind, I'd like for you to train Cerina and I. We're dangerous when we transform, and I need to stop that."

Bardock's mouth dropped and he started stupefied at his son. "The twins are staying with me right now. They won't even speak to their father. They need me."

'_Maybe I'm rushing all this, but we have to learn to control ourselves. But I can't bother Father to do this when Fasha is relying on him so much.'_ "When is Raditz going to have a funeral for Summer?"

"He incinerated her body already. It was her wishes, and he wanted to get it over with. The twins, Kara, and I were with him last night."

Kakarot couldn't believe it was over and done with that simply. "You should have told me!"

"Your brother wouldn't have wanted you there. He doesn't want anyone to see him as weak." It was difficult to see his eldest son so heartbroken. Bardock himself was proving to be a hot mess without Colleen. He only hoped that Raditz would find a way to fare better. "I've gotta take care of the kids until he snaps out of this."

"I'll teach you and Cerina," Kara said while walking into the kitchen.

"Seriously?" Kakarot hadn't seen his sister transformed before. He had no idea that she could do such a thing.

"This is a mental situation, especially for Cerina. Maybe the old fashioned way can work for you, but she's gonna need more help than what even Fenn could give her."

Bardock shook his head. "I think it's too dangerous."

"I'm a Saiyan warrior too!" she said. "Let me do what I can."

Kakarot smiled, a little proud of his sister. "Then we'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Cerina informed Cassava of her plans, and she informed the queen, which prompted a forced dinner party. Cerina and Kakarot joined Queen Cellena. They had to wait another five minutes for Prince Vegeta to arrive. "Mother."<p>

Cellena could sense how angry the three of them were with her for making them all come together, even though they had a full spread of food before them. Even Kakarot was glaring instead of stuffing his face. "I'll get right to the point. I'm marrying Fenn and he'll become my king."

Kakarot was satisfied with Vegeta's instant rage on his face and began eating his dinner with a smile.

Vegeta knew that his mother was acting like a silly earth girl, but she was too old to think she could start her life all over again. She had too much history to up and forget. "Why would you dishonor my father this way?"

Cellena tightened her jaw. She didn't want to think about what King Vegeta would say about her relationship with Fenn. Of course he would believe that she shouldn't be with another man ever. As far as who would rule in his stead, he would want his son to take over. "Your father was my mate and I was loyal to him, but he's gone and this is my kingdom. I rule with whom I see fit."

"And what happens when Fenn passes?" Cerina asked. She didn't want to think of her friend ever dying, but she wanted to know if her king would be her younger brother or her elder.

Vegeta was glad that she asked and not him. He was certainly thinking about Fenn's death.

"We have plan in motion, but I will not discuss it with you right now. That's the future, and this is now." The child in Cellena's womb craved to be fed, so she began feeding. The others did the same, but it was oddly quiet besides the sound of everyone chewing.

After a while, Vegeta rolled his eyes and slammed his fork down. "Is that all?"

"I want all of us to make up."

"After Vegeta tried to kill me?" Kakarot yelled.

Cellena shrugged her shoulders. "It happens." Cellena was forced to fight their family on more than one occasion and they still managed to come together to accept Cerina and Kakarot and the children that they conceived. Saiyans were violent. What else could they expect? "You two are to bury the hatchet. Do you understand?"

Vegeta and Kakarot were caught in a showdown of intense stares. They wanted to fight and kill each other. It was evident that they couldn't coexist, but Vegeta was the one to break. He smirked. "Absolutely."

"Now," Cellena smiled. "Let's enjoy dinner."

Vegeta continued eating. He noticed that Kakarot took the last of the pork and grunted. When Kakarot snickered, Vegeta decided to act quickly and took the last of the egg rolls. When Kakarot growled, Vegeta snickered. "Kakarot, how's your bastard?"

Kakarot snapped his fork in half, but he grinned hard. "He's fine. Thanks for leaking that information."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

Since Vegeta brought it up, Cellena was curious. She saw him and Chi-Chi in the hospital and they were occasionally haunting her thoughts since then. "Seriously, Kakarot, what's being done about him and his mother?"

"Nothing." Kakarot became very defensive. His son wasn't a problem to be dealt with, and it was her fault that he didn't know him. She started that law and she was the one who enforced it and probably threatened Chi-Chi. She knew about his son. Everyone knew but him. "I reached out to Gohan. I want him to train his mind and be of use to us."

Cerina smiled with pride and touched her mate's hand. "He has his father's mind."

"Unlike your idiot son," Vegeta mumbled right before taking a sip of wine.

All of the hair on the back of Cerina's neck began to stand straight up. "Excuse me?" Every maternal instinct told her to jump across the table and snap her brother's neck.

"It's just a shame that Kakarot only passed that hideous mug down to your boy and not that brain. He may be powerful, but Chi-Chi's bastard son will probably surpass him in time." Vegeta enjoyed how easily he could anger his sister. No, he didn't believe that Gohan could surpass Ninjin, but sowing discord in her house was amusing.

Cerina smugly smirked and crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair. "Well, at least I'm not pinning after a woman that's going to rot in prison for the rest of her life."

"At least I'm not afraid of a human woman."

"I'm not afraid. I'm cautious. She's terrorized me since I was a child and—"

"Terrorized?" Vegeta laughed. "You were always so much more powerful than her and she terrorized you?"

"She's manipulated all of us, and she'll continue to manipulate us until—"

"We should kill her," Kakarot stated. "It's far past time." He watched Vegeta so he could see him fuming. If he pressed Cerina, he knew he could convince Cerina to do it. That's why Vegeta was staring at him with seething hate.

Cellena sighed. "This was not the dinner I wanted to have."

"Then maybe we should reschedule when you've thrown the trash out." Vegeta got up and stormed out. He wouldn't let them destroy Bulma, and he certainly wasn't going to bow to a child.

Cerina tried to remain dignified. She didn't want to get caught up in the power struggle too much and seem as power hungry as her brother, but she needed to take care of her family. "Mother, I deserve to know what you plan on doing when you and your king dies."

Cellena hesitated, but she knew that she could trust her daughter. "Fenn agreed to step down once Vegeta is ready to find a mate."

Cerina took a deep breath. She had been working so hard to be the one that her parents trusted to lead. She didn't want to overthrow her brother, but every day she saw that it was more and more necessary. She believed she was worthy. "You plan on him taking control?" She was genuinely more hurt than infuriated.

"There will be rebellion if you do," Kakarot stated.

Cellena cocked her brow. "From who, Kakarot? What traitor would be so bold?"

Kakarot slightly narrowed his eyes. "There's no one in specific, but I've got a feeling." _'Me and everyone else who shares my blood!'_

"Vegeta will not be king at this rate. I would like to see some effort on both of your parts. Frankly, Kakarot, I'm not too keen on you leading either." She believed in her daughter, but Kakarot came from an unstable environment. Bardock often put his needs before the empire, and Cellena could not reward that.

"I will make a decision, and I expect everyone to honor the new rule. I know you have enough sense not to tell me that you would revolt against my son, but it'll be your family against the rest of the planet. I will make sure that there is loyalty. And if you are king and my son tries to rebel, he will also stand alone. My people will honor me." She had plans to set everything in motion. The Saiyans respected her. Her son had a handful of friends, but he foolishly gave up his position in the army. He was too busy being a child to play politics. Cellena's word meant everything.

"Kakarot, if you don't want to serve Vegeta, make sure that you are more worthy than him."

Kakarot nodded respectfully, but inside he was fuming. He knew he wasn't perfect, but he had to be a better choice than Vegeta. He didn't speak his mind until he teleported home with Cerina. "I know you love your mother, but she can be so insufferable sometimes."

Cerina plopped on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "My brother won't be king." _'Fenn will lead and she'll be so impressed with him that his reign will never end. I'll serve my younger brother if Fenn loses his life. I can see it now…'_

"I saw a vision of him being king!" Kakarot yelled. "He was immortal and he had somehow defeated me, Cerina. I can't let that be our future."

Deep down inside, she knew that she could stand aside and serve Vegeta, but he was a paranoid creature. Ninjin would always be a threat along with any other children she would produce. Not to mention that Vegeta would want to kill Kakarot after he produced enough amusement from being a servant of his new empire. "We won't let it be."

* * *

><p>Suna was just beginning to fall asleep as she felt her covers being yanked off of her. She jumped up ready to fight, but she quickly backed down once she noticed that it was her prince and conspirator. "I need your help."<p>

"I'm not surprised." She rolled her eyes. She was becoming irritated with Vegeta's requests after his fit to save Bulma. He was a fool willing to put everything on the line for his original brain. If Bulma came back into the fold, then Suna would be rendered useless. "What is it that you want?"

"I need you to send Fenn a transmission. It needs to look like a leak of information, and I know you can pull it off."

"Why?"

That was the first time she had questioned Vegeta, and it caught him totally surprised. He was already on edge from his mother's announcement, so he could barely help himself from barking at the girl. "I gave you an order. I don't expect questions."

Suna half expected Vegeta to choke the life from her. _'If this arrangement goes south, I'll have to find a way to protect myself, like I had to when it came to my father. This may be the time.' _"Fine. Tell me what I have to do."

* * *

><p>A human woman barged into a packed bar. She had been there hundreds of times, but she had never seen it packed to the brim before. The owner was Rimmy, the infamous human that got to bang the prestigious leader of the Task Force. She had never seen him so happy with his job, but she was angry. "How's business?"<p>

"Booming, Sis." He performed a few juggling tricks with a couple of shot glasses before he filled them up and slid them down to a couple of ladies. "I'm a tabloid celebrity."

"Don't even mention it." She shook herself and made barfing noises. "It's disgusting what you did with that Saiyan."

"Saiyans aren't that bad." He couldn't get Soko out of his head. Her talents were remarkable, and he was curious to know more about her personally. It must have taken a lot for her to open up about her miscarriage. He was sprung.

"Yes, they are. Especially a member of the Task Force."

"Good thing I'm off duty," Soko said while approaching the bar. She sneered at the human woman for two seconds before turning her attention on Rimmy.

He tried to be nonchalant about her, but he couldn't stop himself and started beaming from excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Soko grabbed him by his shirt and smashed him into her lips. There were flashes from camera phones and an annoyingly loud gasp from Rimmy's sister, but she forced herself to ignore them and the nauseating feeling in her stomach. _'I have to make sure my plan succeeds. My child comes before my pride.'_ "Leave this place and come back to my house."

Rimmy received a cheer from his patrons and then it felt like the universe was smiling upon their union. "Give me ten minutes."

Rimmy's sister had enough sense to wait until after Soko had strutted out of the bar to snap at her brother. "Are you insane?"

"Take my shift!" he begged.

"I repeat. Are you insane?" she yelled a little louder. Her brother was walking into the kitchen where they stored some food and drinks, which was good because they needed their privacy. "What's gonna happen when mother finds out that you're still shacking up with this Saiyan?"

"Leave it alone," he begged. "I know this is hard to hear, but Dad got what he deserved. We need to move on."

Every time she saw a Saiyan, she could barely stand it. When she read online about what happened with her brother, she refused to believe it. Now, it was just too much. "We can't forget."

Rimmy did feel an ache for his sister and his mother, and things were different when he was a little boy. Now he was a man and he might have had a blue collar job, but it was a respectable business. He couldn't allow himself to get mixed up in his past. "Well, I have."

Rimmy shoved past his sister, and she was not pleased. As much as she loved her brother, she knew what her mother would do if she allowed him to continue seeing a Task Force member. _'If he won't seek revenge for our father, then I will.'_

* * *

><p>Pepper ran to the bridge once she had received word that her prince had summoned her. She was a fool to have fallen so for a man she could never have, but it wasn't about being with Vegeta. It was about pleasing him. It was her duty as a soldier and a Saiyan and a woman. "Prince Vegeta. Is it time for another one of our visits?"<p>

"No…" Though he was disappointed that he couldn't fit that into his busy schedule. "Pepper, I'm afraid I've got something else in mind for you."

She smirked intrigued. Very few things were better than sex. Sometimes it was a fantastic meal, but only fighting truly gave her the thrill she was looking for. "Such as?"

Vegeta smirked. If anyone could pull off his masterful plan, he knew that it would be her. "An assassination."

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. Next chapter is gonna have a lot of fighting in it as well as some drama. One more thing I can promise, more than one character is going to die.


	62. Chapter 62: Beloved

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Hope it was worth it!

**Q:** Did Kakarot or Vegeta use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?

**A: **Kakarot and Raditz went in together many, many chapters ago.

**Q: **Can you bring Summer back, even for a day? Raditz got a rough deal.

**A:** You'll have to wait on that.

**Q:** Isn't Goku's mother named Gine?

**A:** I've been writing DBL WAAAAAAY longer than Gine has been around, and honestly, I like her a lot better and I wish she was cannon, but I guess everyone feels that way about their original characters. I read the manga with Gine. Let's just say I'm not really a fan of the new stuff they've been putting out.

**Q: **Were you inspired by Flashpoint?

**A:** No.

**Q:** Did you forget about Piccolo?

**A:** No. He will still make an appearance.

**Q:** Is Ninjin Goten?

**A:** Of this universe, yes.

**Q: **Are you making Gohan a bad guy?

**A:** No. He won't be. But he's gonna be involved in some intense drama eventually.

Chapter 62

I do not own DBZ

Cerina and Kakarot got up at the crack of dawn to pick up Kara and take their children over Soko's house. Colleena cried for a while, but she fell back asleep on her mother's bosoms. Ninjin was still very cranky and tired though. "You're going to behave for your Aunt Soko, aren't you?" Cerina asked while sort of warning him.

Ninjin's mind was officially blown. "She's my aunt?!"

"No," Cerina laughed. "It's just an expression, Ninjin."

"What's an expression?"

Kakarot cringed a little bit. He knew that Ninjin was incredibly young, but it was becoming more evident that he would never be on par with young Gohan's genius, or his own. "It's a saying. She's close to your mother, so she's kind of like a sister. That's why she's your aunt, but not by blood."

Cerina rang Soko's doorbell, but she hadn't come to the door. She tried calling, but there was no answer. She knocked a couple of times as well. "Soko?" She sensed her power level inside, so she pressed her ear to the door after hearing some kind of commotion. When she heard a scream, she panicked and kicked in the door. "Soko!"

Kakarot rushed in after his woman, as well did Kara and Ninjin. They were prepared to fight for Soko's life, but they got more than they bargained for when they saw her making out with her new scandalous boyfriend on her couch.

"Oh!" Cerina covered Ninjin's eyes and blushed fiercely.

Soko lightly pushed Rimmy off of her, but she really had no shame. "Good morning." She had on a pair of panties and his shirt, but that was all. They had just finished up their last routine of the night and came downstairs for a very early breakfast, but Soko seduced her man once again. "Cerina, Kakarot, this is Rimmy."

Kakarot grinned hard. He was a little uncomfortable with her behavior, just because he figured she was acting out and he didn't want her to be a loose cannon around his children. "Hi, Rimmy."

Rimmy stood up and bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet you Prince and Princess."

Cerina narrowed her eyes in on him as she thought. "You look familiar. Do you I know you?"

"No. You don't," he insisted quickly and firmly.

Soko spanked Rimmy in his butt. "You should get going. I'll summon you again."

Rimmy didn't exactly like feeling like her play thing, but he did enjoy how she toyed with him. "Maybe we can actually eat dinner this time."

She smiled and grabbed him by his shoulders. "I thought you were all about dessert." The two of them began to kiss once again with no regard to Kakarot, Cerina, or the children in the room.

Kakarot saw the look on his mate's face and was anticipating her to explode at any moment. He didn't think the situation was funny, but he snickered a little bit, which caused her to give him quite the ugly glare.

Soko released Rimmy and smirked in his face. "Now get out of here."

He smirked and pecked her on the lips one final time before swaggering through the front door.

Cerina was fuming, but she hadn't seen Soko smile that way in a long time. She was going to try and be supportive and positive, but she was freaking out on the inside! "Ninjin, take Colleena upstairs. Pick a room for you two to sleep in."

"Okay." Ninjin took his sister in his arms and hurried upstairs since he was excited about the prospect of falling asleep.

Soko leaned back into her couch and squealed. She was having fun using her little human for her scheme. "Don't judge me."

"I'm not trying to judge you. I'm just a little unconformable with my son seeing your fling."

Soko shrugged. "This is my house and you asked me to watch your kids. If I'm unfit, find someone else."

"I'm low on options!" Cerina took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. "Just promise me that you know what you're doing."

"It's meaningless sex!" she laughed.

Kara began to feel another energy reaching out to her in the room. There was another mind somewhere. Once she felt it, it dimmed like it was hiding. But she was so sure it was came from Soko. "You're pregnant."

Soko's blood turned cold as she struggled not to completely panic. "I had a miscarriage."

"No. I see a baby." Kara began to get excited and reached out to feel the child. "It's a powerful—"

"Don't touch me!" She slapped Kara's hand away and jumped behind the couch. It was a severe reaction, but she wasn't ready for them to know. It led to too many questions. "My baby is dead. Don't screw with my head. Get out!"

Kakarot and Cerina didn't quite know how to handle Soko's outburst. It was just so strange, but Kakarot didn't want Soko to start blowing everything up, so they left out with Kara and took off to the skies toward the launching bay.

"Kara, are you sure that Soko is pregnant?" Cerina asked. "She just had a miscarriage and the only person that she's been with since then is that human, and I don't know if Soko is emotionally developed enough to be a mom of a half breed child."

'_Maybe I was imagining it. It was almost like the baby was aware of me and hid from my powers. But there's no way it could be that developed if it were that young or even that powerful if it was.' _"I guess I'm not completely sure. It's getting kind of hard to tell. I'd have to make contact with her stomach."

"Give Soko some privacy," Kakarot said. "She's been through a lot."

Cerina moaned to herself. She really did want to know. Soko was so broken up about her baby. Now things could change for the better if she could prove to be emotionally stable enough to raise a half human child._ 'But I wonder how she'll deal with her human boyfriend.'_

* * *

><p>Soko was completely shaken up. She rushed to her room and locked the door so she could try to think. She could feel her baby and how displeased he was. She rubbed her stomach over and over again while she fought off tears. "I know. I know. I'm sorry." <em>'I just wanted Cerina and Kakarot to see me with Rimmy so they'll accept him as your father.' <em>

Seeing Kara caught her by surprise. But she couldn't avoid the little mind reader forever. _'I'll protect you. I swear I will.'_

* * *

><p>Basila was having a late start to her day. The queen had been very irritable as of late. With Fenn leaving her side while being pregnant, Cellena had an excuse to be completely insane. She was restless and had a million little tasks for Basila, and she only trusted Basila to do them, like perfecting her wedding plans or her child's nursery on top of overseeing how the army was recovering from the recent and horrible events. Basila was starting to get annoyed with her friend, and it was mentally and emotionally wiping her out.<p>

She overslept on purpose and decided to take a long shower. She finally cut her twenty minute shower off when she sensed another presense near her. She knew it wasn't her daughter or her queen, so she was determined to kill whoever trespassed on her property.

She concentrated energy into her hand and mentally began to count to when she should strike.

Unfortunately for her, her attacker was a very impatient man and tackled her through her shower curtain and pressed her chest into the tile. "We need to talk, Basila."

"Bardock?" she laughed. "What are you doing here?"

Bardock had grabbed a hold of her arm, and he was determined to break it if he needed to. Of course, he would be willing to break her completely. "I want to see Colly."

She rolled her eyes. "Cellena won't release her simply because you ask."

"Eventually, I will get Colly out, whether Cellena approves it or not. But if you don't want me to lay waste to this planet, I suggest you tell me where Colly is."

Basila probably could have denied Bardock just fine if it wasn't for the future pain he was going to be. She didn't need him taking on the army while it was down and weakened. She didn't need Bardock attacking the royal family. She certainly didn't want him to start trying to overrule everyone. She didn't have much of a choice but to play nice. "Very well."

Bardock let her go and was kind enough to step out of the bathroom so she could wrap herself in a towel and begin to get dressed. He was glad that he didn't have to hurt Basila for her to cooperate. He didn't really have anything against her. She was always just doing her job to the best of her ability.

Bardock did notice a nasty scar on Basila's back and was curious. Saiyans healed so well that when someone had a scar, there was usually a great story attached to it. When she was fully clothed and ready to go, he was too curious not to know. "How'd that happen?"

She knew exactly what he was referring to. "It was from the day I lost my mate, nearly my daughter, and my life. If it weren't for Queen Cellena, I would have lost everything. I'm very grateful toward her, and I owe her my life. That is why I will never betray her."

"I'm not asking you to betray her!" he said.

"You simply wish to see Colleen. I understand. I'm only taking you to her because Colleen has made the decision to accept her punishment from her queen. You should make peace with that decision as well." She reached out her hand for Bardock to take.

Bardock took her hand and closed his eyes. He could see the facility where Colleen was behind held. He concentrated a little harder and saw her dressed in a white prison uniform sitting in the corner of her cell and staring at a wall. He still couldn't quite sense her energy, which probably had something to do with the room she was in. But with Basila's memories of the prison, he was sure he could reach out.

* * *

><p>"Bardock?" Colleen wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not, but she jumped up and ran for the glass that separated her room the outside world.<p>

Bardock felt too much emotion rising from within him. He had to calm down before he spoke to her. "Hey, Colly."

Colleen was so tempted to bust through the glass and kiss his lips, but any force applied to the glass would have activated the field, and she knew how much that would have hurt with the energy collar around her neck draining her true power. "How are our children?"

"Kakarot and Cerina just went off world to master their transformed state. Kara joined them. Kakarot is still angry with us, but he's finally connected with Gohan."

"That's great!" She missed her grandson immensely.

"But Summer was killed during the invasion."

"What?" Colleen was a Saiyan warrior and she was doing her best not to be overtaken by emotion, but Summer was her daughter and she loved that girl. She wiped her eyes before any tears could fall, but her heart was broken for her son and her grandchildren.

It was really bothering Bardock that he couldn't reach out and comfort his woman. "Raditz is doing his best to be strong, but he's devastated. His children blame him, so they're not even speaking to him."

"I wish I could be there for him…" Raditz always had a lot of problems, starting with Bardock's inability to connect with him and Kakarot's destiny to be greater than everyone else. She had to really be there for him until Bardock learned to distribute his affection equally. But it was really Summer that made him feel like he belonged somewhere. Fatherhood completed him in ways that his own father couldn't.

Bardock wanted to unload everything that had happened from him killing the mob of Saiyans from him losing his school. Ever since she left, life had been a downward spiral. "Colly, I want to bring you home."

She knew that tone of voice. In ten minutes, he would have her home in their bed. In twenty-five minutes, he'd be killing dozens or royal guards and soldiers. Maybe it would be the last straw and finally cause him to overthrow the government. Maybe. Just maybe. "We don't need to suffer Cellena's wrath. Our family has been through enough, and I made my choice when I brought you back. We're lucky that I'm still alive."

Bardock pressed his hand against the glass and rested his forehead on it. He could feel that there was an energy on it, so it wasn't quite so simple. But he figured Colleen might be able to teleport out of there if she wanted to. She could overpower her collar. It really was her choice to stay in there. "We haven't had sex in so long."

"Yeah…" Her hand touched the glass where his hand was and she fit it perfectly against his. She wanted to feel him so badly. "…but it's not only the sex that I'm missing." She always loved him from the first night they were together, but she never expected that she would feel as deeply as she did for him, because she didn't know he was capable of loving her back.

Bardock could read her mind and sense her emotions. He didn't want to say too much out loud with Basila watching from behind, but he reached out to her with his mind. _"We'll be together again soon enough. I promise."_

* * *

><p>Time went by on planet earth, and the Saiyans began to recover from the tragic battle that swept across the planet. The humans rebuilt the world while the Saiyans trained harder to make sure such a thing never happened again. Raditz was always training at a base with many of his recruits. Cassava stayed nearby under orders of her mother to see observe Raditz. She thought he did a good job while under Fenn's supervision, but it was clear by the way he beat on the younger and weaker Saiyans that he was filled with rage and wasn't thinking clearly.<p>

Cassava had to get in between Raditz and a young warrior to force him off. Raditz actually snarled at her, and she had to push him back and growl a little bit herself. He did take a step back and calmed himself down. She was kind enough to offer him a towel so he could wipe the blood off of his face. "You certainly are immersing yourself in training."

"Fighting is all I have left. I can't afford to be so weak." He wiped the blood off and threw the towel back into her chest. He was doing his best not to care about anything or anyone. He didn't want to be bothered by the rage of his children abandoning him or the guilt he had about Summer's death and disappointing his children.

"Yeah, I see that." She sort of laughed at Raditz's oncoming beard. He hadn't shaved in a while and she didn't think it looked very becoming. "How about a change? A haircut, maybe? A shower? A shave?"

Raditz felt his face. He really hadn't stopped to do anything for himself. He ate very little and slept even less. It wasn't healthy, and he really didn't feel sane anymore. If he didn't take care of his body, he wouldn't ascend like he was trying. "Yeah. I'll do that."

* * *

><p>Cellena was constantly obsessing over tracking Fenn's ship. The further he got from her, the more worried she became. She tried to nag him a couple of times, but he wouldn't answer. It was clear that he was ignoring her, because her engineers proved that there was nothing wrong with his equipment or hers. She was beginning to get worried about his safety and the future of her relationship. Every night when she was about to go to sleep, she would try to reach him through her computer. One day, he finally answer.<p>

She was tempted to scream at him, but her hormonal side got the best of her and tears welled up in her eyes from relief. "Hello, Fenn."

"Hi…" He felt a little guilty for ignoring her, but he didn't want to lead her on to what he was doing.

"Your coordinates have you half way across the galaxy. Why are you so far? When are you coming home?"

"Well…" _'She is going to flip out on me if I tell her the truth, but she is still the queen and the mother of my child. Maybe I should stop being so rude.' _ "I intercepted a transmission. I think I might have found out where King Cold is."

"What? Seriously?" Cellena was thrilled! She certainly wanted to kill him herself.

"Yeah. We've always been a little antsy that King Cold may send a beam of energy from space and blow up our planet, so I figured—"

"I don't want you to put your life in danger!" she blurted.

He laughed a little bit, but he was very annoyed. "I'm a Saiyan, and I'm stronger than just about everyone in the universe. You wouldn't be so protective of me if we weren't sleeping together."

"Well, we are sleeping together and I'm pregnant with your child! I don't want him to be fatherless."

Fenn sighed. He never forgot that she was pregnant, and it was still hard to shake the memories of how the Durian made him feel toward the love of his life and his son. He let them down, and he was looking for a way to redeem himself. Taking out King Cold would make his child immensely safer. But if he got himself killed, Cellena would be furious. She would probably rant about his idiotic behavior to their child for the first three years of his life. "I'm just scouting the area. If this is really their home world, I'll send for some forces. I'm sure your son would enjoy aiding me in wiping out their entire race like Frieza tried to do to us."

"Thank you." She began to feel her son kicking in her womb. It startled her a little bit. He was probably going to be a prodigy like Ninjin was. "He's strong."

"I know he is." Fenn felt guilty for not being there with her, but he figured when he came home to a safer world with his mind clear, it would all be worth it. "Stay safe."

"You as well."

* * *

><p>"Here we are." It had been a long journey, but Kakarot finally arrived with Kara and Cerina on one of the planets Saiyans trained to master their forms. It was perfect because no one else lived there and there was a full moon every night, and every night fell eight hours and lasted twenty hours. There were twelve moons in all, so the blutz waves being emitted were intense. They could even feel it before they landed.<p>

Cerina was feeling anxious and really wanted to go back home, but she wasn't going to verbally chicken out. "Our children have been without us for two weeks. Do you think they're still alive?"

"Alive? Yes. Innocent? Nope." Kakarot laughed. He trusted that Soko would keep them safe, but she didn't know what to do with children.

"I'm still surprised about the human."

"I'm trying not to let anyone surprise me anymore."

Kara could see what they were doing. She could feel them both apprehensive. If she let them, they would chat the entire day away about things they no longer had any control over. "Let's get started right away."

Cerina gripped on tightly to the handles in her seat. "You want us to transform right now?"

"Yeah. I've gotta see your primal monsters right away. It's the only way I'll truly know what we're dealing with."

Kakarot nodded to his sister. He was ready to meet his primal self. "If things get too dangerous, you've gotta make a run for it, Kara."

She glared at her brother and crossed her arms. "Okay. Sure. I'm little. I'll find some place to hide." Kara opened up the hatch to the ship and flew away. She might not have been the strongest in her family, but she could still take care of herself!

Kakarot sighed. He didn't mean to upset his sister, but she didn't understand how dangerous Cerina was when she got out of control. And it was bad enough that he couldn't control his primal monster. After all, he was the most powerful being in the universe. "This may be a mistake."

"We have to try." _'I'm a danger to my children and everyone else that I love. I have to control myself if I want to take the throne!'_ "Let's do this, Kakarot."

They followed Kara across the planet so they would be far away from their ship and unlikely to destroy it. Cerina could already feel her body wanting to change. She felt irritable and aggressive. At least she could still think, but she knew that she wasn't quite herself. "This planet is insane."

"Fenn sure knows how to pick a planet, doesn't he?" Kakarot paced back and forth to counteract what he was feeling. He didn't want to lash out and start fighting Kara or Cerina, but his blood was already rushing through his body. His heart was thrashing against his chest.

"The first moon is beginning to rise. We should take off our clothes."

Kakarot and Cerina began to blush all of the sudden.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Come on. You're gonna destroy them anyway. I've got what she's got, and I've seen your parts before, Kakarot. It's a consequence of living so closely together for all of these years." Kara didn't wait for them to get comfortable and stripped down in front of them.

Kakarot followed suit, but he had a new found respect for his sister. "You seem completely normal. How are you so in control?"

"I guess it's because my brain is so powerful."

"I'm a genius!" he snapped.

"It has nothing to do with how smart you are. I'm connected with my mind completely—every single bit of it. I know that my form isn't a beast or some other part of me. It is me."

"I know that…"

"No, but you don't understand it. You have to be one with your creature."

Kakarot began to feel the blutz waves getting stronger. "We should distance ourselves a little bit so we don't attack one another." He jumped back and flew away from them. Cerina listened to her mate's advice and made some distance as well.

Kara shook her head. _'He expects to lose control, so he's going to. This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.' _Even though Kara hadn't really transformed since she was very small, she knew that she would have complete and absolute control of her form. She remembered being excited when she looked up at the first full moon and how the power surged through her body. She felt the pain of her jaw reforming in her mouth and her teeth growing larger and sharper. She watched her dainty hands as they spread out into mannish looking palms and saw the hair spread out until it covered her entire arm. It was painful—probably because she wasn't used to it—but there was a unique surge of power that came along with it.

She didn't feel herself becoming a feral monster, because there was no one that she wanted to destroy. She was completely aware and in control of her primal urges. She was completely Kara except she was a lot bigger.

However, her brother was a different story. He welcomed the change, but it was clear that he had lost control while the transformation began. And once it was over, he was pounding on his chest and howling like a full egomaniac.

But Cerina wasn't herself even before she looked at the moon. And when she did, her mind was replaced by a white hot rage that compelled her to fight the first victim she could find and the first pair of eyes she locked onto belonged to Kara.

* * *

><p>Soko sat down for lunch with Ninjin and Colleena. She had prepared a meal for four or five adult Saiyans. Ninjin thought it was an invitation to pig out, but Soko was the one really going at it. "You sure do eat a lot."<p>

"And you sure are rude." Soko hadn't really gotten the whole motherhood thing down. She was quite frank with Ninjin over the past two weeks. When Rimmy was coming over, she would send Ninjin outside or up to his room and she would blatantly tell him why. He didn't really understand it too much, but he obeyed. His parents would keep him busy at odd parts of the day while they were alone, but he didn't really understand what they were doing before. Now he knew they were having sex. He didn't understand what it was, but he did know that he wanted nothing to do with it.

"Is Rimmy coming back over tonight?"

"I told you not to bond with him."

"He asked me if I wanted to play video games."

"He's not my boyfriend, Ninjin. I don't want you, your mother, or anyone else thinking that he's permanent. He's not. He's just convenient."

"What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just eat your food, kid." She began stuffing her face. Her baby was always hungry or thirsty or talking to her. It never seemed to rest.

Ninjin grumbled to himself. He thought the leader of the Task Force would at least train with him, but she turned him down every time. "I'm not having much fun with my aunt Soko."

"I'm not your aunt."

"I know, but dad said you're like my mom's sister, so she called you my aunt."

Soko was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion. "She said that?" She was loyal, but she wasn't sure if they were ever very close. Cerina always preferred Bell as a friend, and Soko could understand that. "She thinks of me as family?"

"Yeah."

'_What am I doing? Should I really be keeping my baby a secret? Cerina was nearly killed as a child. Maybe she would understand. Maybe she would want to help protect us.'_ But she could feel her baby's apprehension about that plan. She even felt that he was upset with her. "I'm going to my room. I don't feel very well."

Ninjin was worried about Soko, and began to follow after her. "Do you need some help?"

"No, just leave me alone!" She was so distraught that she didn't even sense that people were near her home or notice that she was under attack until a canister came flying through the window spraying out gas.

Soko was just close enough to get a whiff of it and she collapsed on the ground. "Soko!" Ninjin ran after her and shook her, but he had inhaled just enough for things to get fuzzy. "We have to get out of here. We have too…" The room around him began to spin until his brain fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Fenn took his first step outside on the supposed home world of the Icejins. It was certainly cold enough to be their world. He dressed himself in his typical armor and his stretched fabric was long sleeved. He also had on a cape of fur to warm him as well. He could sense a couple of energy signals, but it was a handful of people, not an entire civilization. "But these are some powerful energy signatures. It's possible that it could be King Cold."<p>

He kept his energy signal low and began to run toward the signatures. He kept low to the ground and hid within the caverns of ice. He didn't want to give away his element of surprise. He powered down his ship so no one could pick up the heat signature. He also left his scouter behind. He didn't need them hacking it, and he knew that they absolutely could.

The closer he got to the signals, the more disturbed he began to feel. Something was just off. But he could see smoke and a village in the distance, but it wasn't the technological accomplishment that he expected from the pirates that steal knowledge from other worlds. It was a little village with igloos for homes. But when he arrived in the village and saw the dead bodies and the blue blood splatted across the snow, he didn't see corpses that he recognized. "Is this show for me?" he asked aloud.

"Of course it is." Pepper came from the trees along with six other men. They wasted no time in transforming into Super Saiyans.

Fenn didn't recognize all of them, but the girl was easy to spot out. "Did Vegeta send you?"

"Queen Cellena wanted to make sure that you were alright. We happen to be nearby."

Fenn sensed an energy signal in the distance and energy exploding. "There are more of you out there. You eradicated this planet's inhabitants. I take it that one of you just destroyed my ship. What is this? Have you been sent to kill me?"

"My, oh my!" She clasped her hands together and smiled. "You certainly are a clever boy."

"But Vegeta must not be. He must know that even if you brought an entire army, none of you would be strong enough to defeat me." Fenn effortlessly began the transformation into Super Saiyan, but he put a little bit more flash into ascending. The ice beneath him began to crack and split apart. The snow around him began to swirl into a storm, but his golden light peeked through the tornado until he blew it all away with a yell. Fenn wasn't usually so flashy, but he could see that he had left quite the impression on a few of Pepper's men. He already knew which ones he was going to kill first. "I hope one of you has something interesting up your sleeve, or this may prove to be a very short battle."

"I'm sure it will." She pointed forward and sent two of her men in after Fenn. They both meant to punch him, but they moved incredibly slow compared to the prodigy. He dodged every punch and kick they meant to throw and then he even took a few to demonstrate how utterly screwed they were. After a couple of seconds of sheer boredom, he yawned and decided to pound his fists straight through their chest simultaneously.

"Pathetic!"

Pepper glared. _'He's more powerful than I imagined. Vegeta was right to send me to kill him. He is a danger to my prince and his glorious empire!'_ Pepper decided that it was her turn to make her mark. She was stronger than all of her warriors and faster as well. When she went after Fenn, he didn't make her look like a child. Yes, he was stronger than her, but he wasn't fast enough to stop her from swiping a black blade across the palm of his hand and cutting him.

He hissed, but retaliated by clocking her good in the face. That's when the rest of her crew came to her rescue and it became four on one. He was still remarkably faster than them all. He hit Pepper again hard enough to make her stagger back. That was just enough time for him to get a clean shot and blow off the head of another one of her crew members. Then there was only three of them and whoever else happened to be on the planet.

"Fall back!" Pepper yelled.

The two men jumped behind her. They weren't ready to flee, but they needed a second to catch their breath.

Fenn wasn't fatigued, but his hand surprisingly hurt a lot from that cut.

Pepper noticed the blood dripping from his hand. "You might want to get that checked out."

Fenn looked at the cut. It was deep, and it already appeared to be infected. His palm had begun to blacken. "What is this?"

Pepper removed the blade from the holster held it up for him to see. "This is from a fang from a very ancient and very poisonous Garthian spider. Even a Super Saiyan would be dead in a manner of hours."

Fenn remembered reading about the famed spiders. Queen Cellena thought they were too dangerous to be left alive, so she sent someone she trusted to take care of their race. "Prince Vegeta was supposed to wipe them out."

"I was on that mission with my beloved prince. We did wipe them out and we destroyed them all completely except for this fang. Vegeta gave it to me as a token of appreciation."

'_If she has the blade, she probably has a cure for the poison on her ship somewhere. I have to find it.'_ But he could see how quickly it was spreading. _ 'I may not have the time.'_

He gritted his teeth and prepared himself for what he had to do. "Ahhhh!" He concentrated enough energy in his right hand and swiped it across the the left right above his forearm. It was a quick and precise blow that cut his arm clean off.

"Are you mad?" Pepper screamed.

"No..." There were traces of blood, so he concentrated some more energy into the palm of his hand to cauterize the wound. He had done it for other men in the heat of battle. He could stomach to do it for himself. "I'm going to make it home to my family. I'll kill every single one of you that gets in my way."

Pepper took a hold of her knife again. "I admire you greatly. I look forward to telling Vegeta how I overcame you."

"And I look forward to Vegeta's execution."

Pepper was offended by his words and charged Fenn with her three men. He was wounded and down to one arm. It was only reasonable to believe that he would easily fall. But the young and powerful Fenn knew how to improvise. He fought with his other limbs and knocked one of them in the head when he had to. He wasn't landing as many blows as before, but he was still faster.

Fenn watched their movements very carefully. The two men fought with Pepper. They were an extension of her body. She would strike and when Fenn retaliated, they would either rake the blow or block it. While Fenn was busy being blocked, she would strike again. Pepper still had the blade, so he had to eliminate her guards.

The next time he threw a punch that was meant to hit one of the guys, he outstretched his hand and grabbed a hold of his face. When he smirked, Pepper knew it was all over.

"No!"

Fenn's own energy transferred over to the warrior's face. They all gave Fenn a little but of space while he concentrated on not exploding him. "Surrender."

Pepper grunted. They were all loyal to Prince Vegeta, but her comrades were brothers. There was a chance that they might die for the cause, but they were all banished and they looked out for each other first.

But Pepper wasn't like the rest of them. She deeply loved Vegeta and it had nothing to do with his power or title. She admired him and she owed him her life. They all did. "Ahhhh!" Without much hesitation, she charged Fenn and stabbed him in his side between two of his ribs. He lost his concentration and the Saiyan's head exploded into blood and ash on the three of them.

Pepper meant to finish the job, but he was not too hurt to fight back, and her other guard was still too stunned to protect her. He grabbed her hand before she could stab him in the neck and stabbed Pepper in her thigh. She screamed from the pain and the quick horror of dying such a way, but she quickly calmed down and removed the knife.

"I bet you've got a cure on your ship," Fenn said with a smile. "Either that or you love the thought of dying with me."

"I won't be dying today, and you'll never make it to my ship."

Fenn acted quickly and blasted the knife before she could stab him once again. He burned Pepper in the process, which was a bonus.

The brotheless Saiyan finally snapped out of his grief and rammed into Fenn. He wasn't going to allow Fenn the opportunity to get up. He pounded into his face over and over again.

Fenn was losing a lot of blood, so he had to take him out quickly. It didn't take much to find some more of his energy deep within himself. He called upon it and forced the Saiyan's smoking body off of him.

"You certainly are something." Pepper gave Fenn time to cauterize his would as she did the same to herself. "You would have served well in Vegeta's army."

"This is Cellena's empire."

"That old hag had her time."

Fenn narrowed his eyes in on her. "Nobody talks about my woman like that!" Fenn created a swirling energy in his hand and flung it toward them. It hit the male's chest and began to burrow right through him. The surge of power was enough to force Pepper away as well.

The Super Saiyan power was beginning to be too much for Fenn. He had to power down back to normal or else the strain would cause the poison to spread even faster. _ 'I've gotta get back to my ship and see if there's a way to communicate with Cellena. She has to know what's going on…'_

Fenn could feel his insides burning. The poison was working incredibly fast, and it was painful along the way. He flew as fast as he could to what was left of his ship. It was smashed into pieces and smoking. There wasn't even anything to step inside of. There was no way he would be able to salvage anything.

"_Fenn?"_

He was sure he heard a familiar voice, but it was impossible. "Pak?"

"_You should dodge!"_

Fenn acted purely on instinct and jumped out of the way of a precise blast that would have pierced his heart. He rolled over and jumped back to his feet. "Who's there?"

One of Pepper's boy's appeared from the shadows as a radiantly glowing Super Saiyan yelling like a lunatic and ready to take off Fenn's head. He knocked him good in the face and then in the gut. Fenn hunched over in agony, and then he was suddenly unimpressed. "This is what the great Fenn has to offer me?"

'_I don't know what I should do. If I turn back into a Super Saiyan, I'll advance this poison.'_

"_But if you don't fight back, you'll die!"_

Another impossible voice yelled at him through the power of Arti. Fenn could see his innocent eyes from a distance while his face got pounded in. _ 'I must be hallucinating.' _Fenn fell to his knees when he couldn't take anymore. _'Maybe I am going to die today.'_

"_Don't give up."_

Fenn's eyes looked up and he saw his beloved Bell before his eyes. "I don't understand."

"_And you don't have to, Fenn. You just have to fight."_

Yes. Fenn had to start fighting again. He had to finish the fight quickly and the only way to do that was to transform into a Super Saiyan. _'I will not die here! I cannot!'_

He began his transformation. It used to be so easy for the young Saiyan, but every muscle ached as his power rose to a higher level. He gritted his teeth and pushed on until he felt himself break the proper barrier. When he was huffing and puffing and his entire torso was burning from the poison, but he knew he could raise his power a little higher if he needed to. "Let's do this."

Fenn prepared to take on his attacker. He was trying to conserve as much energy as possible, so he let his opponent come to him. _'I need to end this quickly. I can't afford to wait.'_

It was a dangerous technique, but Fenn concentrated until he could feel everything around him and with his new level of awareness, he could sense his opponent and his instincts. Fenn shifted to the right and grabbed his foe's hand that had gathered a sizable amount of energy. Fenn began to build an energy shield around him and gathered energy. At the last second, he let go of the Saiyan and transferred the energy in his hand to blast the ball of energy the Saiyan was holding. It became unstable and caused an explosion. Fenn's shield was able to protect him completely, but he had hurt his foe quite a bit. But Fenn could still feel his energy and he knew he knew that his foe was about to power up. He wasn't that far from an ascended Saiyan, and Fenn was unable to take him out.

_"Just go ahead and do it,"_ Kakarot's voice said.

Fenn looked to his right and saw his smug smiling rival. _"I know you wanna use my attack. It's powerful enough to take him out."_

_'I really am hallucinating, but fake Kakarot isn't wrong. I have to take him out now.'_ He drew his hand back and began to gather the blue energy for the famous technique. "Ka...me...ha...ha...me...ha!" He unleashed his attack into the smoke and sensed where his enemy was. When he could feel him being blown apart, he knew he had won.

But then he fell to his knees and began to vomit out the contents of his stomach and blood.

_"Kakarot shouldn't have told you to overdo it,"_ Arti said.

_"We'll, at least the guy is dead,"_ Pak snapped.

_"But he used too much energy."_

Bell rushed to Fenn's side. _"Please! You have to get up, Fenn. You need to find that cure."_

He really did try to move, but his body was spent. "Maybe later..." Then, he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p>Soko began to awaken once she felt her baby strongly trying to connect to her and urging her to open up her eyes. She felt weak and her arms and legs were bound together. Once her vision came back to her, she realized that her arms and legs were restrained with energy shackles similar to what she and her team would use when they held someone in custody, which really wasn't often. She usually killed people herself. She was in some sort of abandoned warehouse and Ninjin was also restrained with her as well, but he was still sleeping. But Colleena wasn't asleep. She was being cradled in the arms of a purple haired woman while a group of people watched. "What are you doing?"<p>

The purple haired woman smiled at Soko. "I'm glad that you're awake."

'_Cerina would die if I let her children be hurt.'_ "Who are you and what do you want with me and the royal children? You know this will mean your certain deaths."

"I don't really have many interest in them. I'm more interested in you, Soko. Well, I'm interested in you, Fenn, and Princess Cerina."

"Why?"

"I was in the Red Ribbon Army once upon a time ago. All of my friends were killed by your team. Since you were Cerina's prized killer, I'm assuming that you probably killed most of them."

"Probably," she stated bluntly. "What does that have to do with anything? The Red Ribbon Army is nothing more than a terrorist organization. Even if Saiyans weren't on the planet, you'd be seen the same way. You're power hungry and greedy."

"And you Saiyans are so much better?"

"Not really. We just happen to be more powerful than you, so we took over. Suck it up." Soko struggled to get up, but her energy was quickly zapped. _'This tech is really good. I may have to turn into a Super Saiyan to fight it off.'_

"My husband was making one last score the day he got caught. I'm sure you were the one that probably executed him."

"Probably."

"And yet my son thinks it's okay to screw a filthy Saiyan."

"No." Soko threw her head back and moaned. "No! I knew he had issues with Saiyans, but this is too freaking weird. He didn't think it was important to mention that I most likely killed his father?" She growled. She thought screwing the first human she saw was simple enough. Out of all the humans in the world, she picked one with a family that would be out to kill her.

"So what now?" Soko asked. "Are you going to try and kill me?"

"And one of Cerina's as well." The purple haired woman rocked Colleena back and forth to try and calm her down. "I haven't decided which one of them yet. I can see Cerina in this one. Maybe it'll be her."

"No! She's just a child! Leave them out of this. Cerina never killed anyone. It was always me and the others."

The others in the room were quiet, but they seemed uncomfortable. Soko recognized one of them as the woman Rimmy talked to in the bar. Soko turned to her to plead. "You have to let the children go. They're innocent in this. They've never killed anyone."

"All Saiyans grow up to be monsters…" She mumbled as if she were force fed those lines. She probably was.

Soko was usually so confident and calm, but she was overcome with fear for her child's life. She didn't know how she could go on if she had lost him, and she couldn't afford to die herself if it would mean he would never be born. The world needed to see him and how glorious he would be. "You have to let us all go," Soko begged.

"No, you're most certainly dying." The woman passed Colleena on to the woman Soko recognized, Rimmy's sister, and walked over to Soko holding a specialized energy gun. It was no bigger than a handheld gun, but it had enough power to drill a hole through Soko's weakened skull. "I have dreamed about taking my sweet revenge on your for a very long time."

_'No! I can't let my baby die!'_ "I'm pregnant with Rimmy's child!"

The room filled with gasps simultaneously. The purple haired woman was especially disgusted. "You haven't been with him for that long. How could you possibly be sure?"

"Kara—the Saiyan that sees the future—saw the future of my child. She knows that he'll be powerful. But more importantly, he'll be a half Saiyan and half human child. He can unite us all. Please!"

All eyes were on the purple haired woman. It was tense between everyone, but most everyone would agree that killing babies wasn't really their true goal. "Violet, let's stop," one of the people called her. "We can't kill her. We just can't."

"It's an abomination," she said quickly with her nose sneered up in disgust. "Rimmy should have never touched a Saiyan. Now my blood flows through his veins and there's nothing more I can do about it. We have to kill her."

Soko closed her eyes. She couldn't let her beloved die. There had to be something that she could do to stop those psychopaths. _'I've gotta try to explode this thing by powering up._' But she noticed how close Colleena was. _'But I don't wanna hurt her in the explosion, but I can't let them harm my baby.'_

"_Let me handle this."_

Soko's eyes widened. She felt so strongly about not doing anything. She recognized how her baby talked to her, but it was so much stronger than before. "Please, Violet. Just feel your grandchild."

Violet was so furious that her son had knocked up any Saiyan at all, but this particular one was such a problem. Soko was a natural born killer, and she was too wonderful at her job. That meant that her grandchild was only going to do the same thing. But it still was her grandchild and a part of her thought that perhaps they could wait until the child was born and then kill Soko. Her son would be more forgiving with that. _'Maybe…'_

Violet reluctantly approached the Saiyan and touched her stomach. "Am I supposed to feel something? Sympathy perhaps?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll feel something soon enough."

And immediately, Violet did feel something rush through her and then, she was trapped. She helplessly watched as her body sat down the gun and released Soko from her draining shackles.

"What are you doing?" her daughter asked.

Violet's eyes made contact with Soko's, and Soko knew that Violet was gone. Somehow, someway, she just knew within the pit of her stomach that she was seeing into the eyes of her baby. "Kill them all."

Soko could make no argument about that. She drew a beam of energy in her hand and manipulated it until it was a whip of light. She skillfully twirled it through the air and chopped her first victim in half. Her second victim was Violet's daughter. She took her head clean off in case she wanted to use Colleena as leverage. Her body was still holding Colleena as it fell to the ground headless. Colleena began to wail, but she was a Saiyan. She would be alright.

All of the humans began to run and scream, except for Violet. She watched with a smile on her face as Soko mercilessly destroyed each human. None of them were fast enough to escape the most skilled killer on the Task Force. They were right to fear Soko, and Soko's baby admired his glorious mother as she excelled in what she did best. "That was perfect."

The room, along with Soko was coated in blood. Soko was not horrified with what she had done, but she was slightly horrified with what she had to do next. "I can't let there be any more threats to you. I'll do what I must to protect you."

"I know you will, Mother." Violet touched her mother's face and stared into her eyes. "I'm looking forward to using your skills when I am old enough to fight. You are the perfect host for me."

Soko would have been filled with pride if she wasn't terrified. "What are you? What do you want?"

"To be perfect." Violet wrapped her arms around Soko. "I'm growing attached to you, and I know that you love me. It's strange. It's almost as if you were my creator."

"I am your mother." Soko embraced Violet's body. She really did feel the happiness she had been searching for. She had never felt quite that much love before. She knew how much her baby was depending on her, and she didn't want to let him down. "I will help you become who you need to be, not who Gero wants you to be."

"He wants me to eradicate the Saiyans, particularly the royal family. Queen Cellena and King Vegeta invaded this world and hindered the plans of the Red Ribbon Army for world domination. Princess Cerina and her Task Force foiled every plot. I was constructed as an instrument of revenge. My mission is to be perfect and to destroy all."

"No." Soko drew back and held her face as she stared into her child's eyes. "You don't have to kill my friends. You're a Saiyan as well. You can't really want to destroy our people."

"I want to be perfect. Help me be perfect, Mother. Then, I will be the strongest in the universe."

'_How much more powerful can he get? He's already possessing this pathetic human and he isn't even a bump in my stomach.'_ But as frightened as she was, an overwhelming amount of pride overcame her. "I want to see you be perfect as well, Son. I will help you be perfect."

"Now," Violet smiled, "kill this wretched human."

"With pleasure." Soko's hand flew inside of Violet's chest and she ripped out the weak human's heart. Violet had returned to normal with just enough time to see a glimpse of her family's demise. She took one final horrified and painful gasp of air before falling to her doom and dying.

Soko felt her baby was pleased with her and she rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait to hold you in my arms, Son. My perfect boy…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Fenn."<em>

His head began to twitch as he struggled between being awake and asleep. "Soko?" He'd recognize that sultry voice from anywhere.

"_Yeah, it's me. Get up, Lover."_

He opened his eyes and saw her beautiful face staring right at him. "What are you doing here?"

"_I'm in your head, moron."_ She laughed. _"I'm not really here."_

"Oh…" He rolled over and felt his aching chest. The poison had definitely spread. "I really wish you were here. I could use your help right about now."

"_And I need your help,"_ she pleaded. _"Fenn, you know something is wrong with me. I'm not acting like myself ever since I lost my baby."_

"It's understandable. You lost your child."

"_Did I?"_ she asked. _"You try not to have a big head, but you do, Fenn. You know that I've been stuck on you. I wouldn't just go around sleeping with other guys while still madly in love with you unless I thought they were equal or really had something going for them."_

"That would be really rude if I thought that way."

"_Hello! I'm your thoughts, Fenn. You do think that way."_

He grumbled to himself. "That doesn't mean I'm right."

"_You came back from M-2 infected with Durian. You know that they infected me too. You were just too wrapped up in your own drama to see the truth."_

Yes. Fenn did suspect something was wrong deep in his bones. He just didn't want to believe it. "What's inside of you?"

"_I only know what you know, but you know that I'm a danger to everyone else you love. That's why you have to get up!"_

Fenn struggled with everything he had to stand up. He still felt queasy and lightheaded, but he was a warrior. He had to manage or he would die. Dying simply wasn't an option. He started walking and he almost stumbled to the ground, but he caught himself and moved on. "I think I can sense Pepper."

"_Then keep going toward that energy,"_ Soko told him. _"You know you got her good with that attack. She probably didn't make it back to her ship yet. There's still time to meet her there, but you've gotta hurry, Fenn. Don't let her destroy the cure before you get some."_

* * *

><p>Rimmy was cleaning up his bar after a long close. He locked up early because he expected Soko to call him, but he never heard from her. He was starting to get really upset. He let a woman get inside of his head and it was starting to mess with his money and every other aspect of his life. The last conversation with his mother and sister didn't go very well either. He started to wonder whether or not it was worth seeing Soko, but he did really like her. He was starting to actually fall for her.<p>

Eventually, she started strolling in the bar close to midnight. "Hey. I thought we were gonna meet earlier."

"I know. I'm really sorry…" Soko actually felt pretty horrible once she laid eyes on Rimmy again. Maybe things weren't so cut and dry like she thought they had to be.

Rimmy got a closer look once he moved from behind the bar. There was red on her shoulder and on her hands and a few drops splatted here and there on her body. "Is that blood?"

"It is."

_'Mother, what have you done?'_ He rushed to her and grabbed her arms. He was so concerned that his family went after her. He knew what they were capable of. "Are you okay?"

"I am now, but your mother tried to kill me." She glared. "You could have told me about your family history."

"I was trying to move past that." He checked her body for wounds, but she seemed to be in perfect condition. There wasn't even a scratch on her. "Soko, I really like you. I do. I just need to know whose blood is that."

"This splatter?" She looked to her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure it's your sister's. The blood on my hand belongs to your mother." She affectionately stroked his face with her bloodied hand and he backed away in horror. She didn't really care about his fear. She knew she was justified in what she had done. "I don't know who the rest of those humans are, but I assure you that everyone a part of the plot is dead."

Rimmy held his stomach as he felt a sudden nausea come upon him. He never liked what his family did, and he never wanted to be a part of it. The most he ever did was be a lookout when his father stole things, but that was once or twice. He wasn't a bad person, and he still loved them dearly. "You could have just arrested them! You didn't have to kill them."

"But I did. They threatened to kill my baby."

"Baby?" They hadn't been together for that long, but they certainly were together enough times for a happy accident. He never wore a condom. Soko never pressured him to do it, and she briefly mentioned once that she had taken precautions, but he never actually saw her do anything. "I'm gonna be a father?"

"No. Everyone will think you were the father, and for that, I thank you. However, my baby is much too glorious to be yours. His origins have to remain a secret."

"So you used me?" He had been burned before, so he knew the sting of a woman, but nothing ever quite hurt like her.

"I did, but I had a lot of fun doing it." Soko smiled. She would actually have fond memories of him. She never thought she would be anything other than disgusted with him and herself for what they had done, but she actually considered him a friend. If it wasn't for her baby and his safety, she would let Rimmy keep his life. "I won't forget you."

"And how do you plan on keeping your secret?"

Soko offered him one last kind smile before she slashed her hand across his neck, causing a small and glowing line to appear. She took a step back and blew him a kiss goodbye. She would always pay homage to him in her heart for what he had done for her and her child. "Because there is no one else alive that knows the truth."

It was a clean mark across his neck that severed his head quickly. It was a painless death. It was the least she could do for him.

She walked outside and across the lot where Ninjin was waiting for her with Colleena in his hands. He really couldn't believe that he was kidnapped and slept through the whole entire battle. Now the day was gone and he had done nothing fun. "Is Rimmy coming over to play video games?"

"No. Rimmy and are aren't a couple anymore."

His mouth dropped. "But I kind of liked him!"

"Yeah…" She said sadly while messing up his hair. "I did too."

But she could feel that her baby was pleased with her loyalty. Protecting her child would always come first. Always. "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Fenn was certain that he was following Pepper's energy and after a while, he spotted her limping to her ship. The poison had spread throughout her leg and up. She was in as bad as shape as him.<p>

"_Now go beat the crap out of her,"_ Soko told him. _"Come back home to me. I need you."_

He nodded. _'I can do this. As long as I'm alive, I can fight!'_ He pulled himself together and ran to her ship. It was like any standard Capsule Corp designed ship from back in the day, so he was familiar with the layout. He opted to ram straight through the main window, knowing that it would take him to the control room. _'I can communicate with Cellena if nothing else. She needs to know what Vegeta has done!'_

Pepper looked up once she heard the crash from the ceiling. Fortunately for her, she had already injected the cure into her leg when he started falling through. She stretched her hand out toward the box of syringes filled with the cure intending on destroying it.

"I don't think so!" Fenn acted quickly and mimicked one of Soko's deadly and precise beams of energy that was sharp enough to cut right through Pepper's arm. She hollered out in pain and while she was distracted from losing her limb, Fenn grabbed the box and flew back out the window where he could safely inject himself with the cure.

_"Great job!"_ Cerina told him.

He turned to his right where she floated next to him. _"It's good to have you by my side, even if you are a hallucination."_

_"We can all have a big celebration when you come home. It'll be the wedding of the century! Please just make it back home, Fenn."_

"I will." He rested the box on his raised thigh and used his hand to inject himself. It would take some time adjusting to having one arm, but it was better than being dead. He stabbed himself a couple of times with the cure. He didn't know how safe it was, but he needed it to act as quickly as possible. "I will be home with you shortly, and then I'm going to kill your brother myself!"

* * *

><p>Pepper took a deep breath as she drew on the thoughts of her last conversation with Vegeta, her beloved Prince. She was alone in her quarters and she was messaging him through her computer. He liked to usually give his orders in person, but time was short.<p>

_"He's a very powerful warrior."_

_"And you're my greatest assassin."_

_She was honored that he had such faith in her. She even blushed. "I'm surprised you don't want to destroy him yourself."_

_"I've already proven that I can defeat this boy. He's no longer a physical challenge to me. This isn't about pride. It's about politics."_

_"Very well." She even began to believe that if she truly proved herself worthy, he would take her as his mate. It had nothing to do with his crown. She simply loved him. She didn't need anything more than that. "I'll destroy him myself."_

_"He can't return home, Pepper. Do whatever you have to do, even if it means destroying the planet."_

* * *

><p>Fenn watched in horror as the ship exploded beneath his feet. He flew up higher to escape the blast, but he didn't understand why Pepper would destroy her only way off the planet. "Is she trying to maroon me here? She must know that I'm going to most certainly kill her now."<p>

"_Fenn…"_

He turned around and saw his beautiful woman holding her large stomach. It wouldn't be very long until their child was born. "Cellena—"

_"You have to stop her from destroying the planet, Fenn. She's trying to take you away from me!"_

Fenn's eyes bucked. "No…" He could see Pepper down below running away from the blast. She had already started treading a pretty far distance as a Super Saiyan, but with the poison still in her system, she must have been killing her body.

Fenn flew as fast as he could toward her in his normal form. He really didn't have much more to give, but he pushed himself harder and harder until he exploded with light and boosted into his Super Saiyan form. His body was shaking from the strain, but he only hoped that it would be enough to stop Pepper from doing the cowardly act.

Pepper turned around to face her foe once she knew she was far enough away. They chose that planet for a reason. On top of it being cold enough to fit the environments of the Icejins, it was primitive enough so that Fenn wouldn't be able to communicate with the outside world if her tech and his tech was destroyed. Also, the core was unstable. She would have more than enough power to destroy the planet.

She was only saddened that she wouldn't be able to be with her Prince, but she was more than willing to lay down her life for him. "Long live the king!"

"No!" Fenn threw a blast right through her chest, but it hit just a split second after Pepper had released her blast within the planet. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He either had to escape or die.

_"Don't give up!"_ Cellena begged. _"You promised that you would return home to our child."_

Fenn didn't give up. He ran back to the remains of Pepper's ship to search through the rubble. There had to be something that he could use to call Cellena with, but there was nothing but singed scraps. "This is useless!" He pounded on some metal and howled. It was too unfair that he should die such a way.

"_You can't give up!"_ Cellena yelled. _"There has to be another ship somewhere."_

Fenn pushed himself harder and flew around the planet over and over again looking for some trace of modern science, but every village he came across was decimated, and they were a simple people living in the Stone Age. Eventually, his power ran out and he collapsed on the ground in his normal state.

"I'm so sorry…" He had fallen on a mountain top on a soft bed of snow. The world around him began to rumble and split. The snow had begun to melt from the lava erupting through the deeper lays of the world. The sky was red and screaming. It really wouldn't be much longer.

_"You'll see her again someday."_ Bell sat beside her friend and smiled. _"And I'll see you soon as well."_

_"It'll be nice to see you again,"_ Arti patted Fenn on the back. _"I've missed you."_

Fenn missed his friends and he did want to see them once again, but it just wasn't fair. "It's not my time to go. I can't go out like this."

_"That's what I said,"_ Pak stated. _"But when it's your time, it just is."_

_"Kakarot is going to avenge you,"_ Bell assured. _"You can trust in your team."_

"And what about my baby?" He thought about his son every day. He wanted to mold him into a mighty and powerful warrior. He wanted to teach him about strength and pride. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't a monster and that he could lead through peace and strength.

"_Cerina will take care of him. You know she will."_

Fenn was so furious! He had been training so hard. He was certain that he could take Prince Vegeta now, and he'd never get the chance. But, he knew that Kakarot could defeat him, and he knew now that one day, his friend would be king. "I guess we'll have to trust in the rest of our friends."

There was something beautiful about the way the world died. Maybe it was because he was a Saiyan and was a little bit twisted. Maybe it was the beautiful colors of the fire jumping and screaming all around him. Or maybe it was because he accepted his fate and was in a way ready to face his death with pride like a man.

"_Fenn…"_

"Misty? Storm?" Fenn turned around and saw the familiar and loving faces of the servants that cared for him and taught him how to care for others. He used to think they were such fools, but opening himself up ended up saving so many lives, and without his kindness, Cerina would have been alone. The Task Force would have never came to be. He would have never had Cellena. She was ready for someone that loved her deeply, and they were the ones that taught him how.

Storm patted his shoulder. _"We're proud of you, Son."_

His mother smiled. _"And we'll be with you until the end."_

So Fenn sat beside his lost loved ones while he reflected on the loved ones that were soon going to lose him. Kakarot would avenge him. Cerina would take care of his son. Cellena would find a way to go on. She was an incredibly strong woman. "I'll be watching you from the other side, my love. Go on."

* * *

><p>"Queen Cellena?" Basila waited patiently outside of Cellena's room until she received permission. She had barely seen her all day.<p>

"Come in."

Basila was alarmed when she saw her huddled on the bed crying to herself. She was staring at a blank computer screen and sobbing. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She wiped her eyes. "Fenn is barely taking my calls. He thinks I'm nagging him, but I honestly just miss him."

Basila thought her friend's hormones were amusing and she chuckled. "He'll be fine. He'll return home to you, marry you, and be the greatest father in the universe to your son."

Cellena smiled, but she really couldn't shake a terrible feeling that she had. "You're right. I'm just emotional right now. I've never felt this way about anyone, not even Vegeta."

"I don't think I've ever seen a Saiyan so in love," Basila said. "You deserve to be this happy."

"I don't think I do," Cellena admitted. She was a brutal murderer and a power hungry woman who let her lust for power and grief over losing her first son lead her right to an even more ruthless and power hungry man. She and Vegeta ravaged the universe together and took the planet hostage. One of her greatest crimes was the warping of Bulma's young mind, which was her fault for exposing her to her psychotic son. She limited Cerina's true potential, and she nearly died countless times for that. She had her mate execute his whores when she knew they really didn't have much of a choice, and the list went on.

But she knew through Fenn, there was a better and brighter future. She was looking forward to having him be her king and raising her son better than she had raised her first born. "But I'm grateful."

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Please review. 'Til next time!


	63. Chapter 63: Acceptance

**A/N:** Hi guys. I know it's been a while and these chapters keep getting scarcer. I haven't forgotten or stopped loving this story. My life has just been a crazy train as of late. You'd never believe what happened to me. However, I WILL update more frequently and I will shorten my chapter length.

Chapter 63

"Kara!" For three days, Kakarot had been searching for his sister. Whether or not he liked to acknowledge it, he was the protector, and he watched over his family. When he transformed, he lost his mind to his inner beast, but he suddenly came to himself once he realized that Cerina was hurting his sister. He attacked Cerina in order to protect Kara, and the battle got intense from then. His instinct to fight was heightened, but deep down, he didn't want to hurt Cerina. It was a strange balance, but ultimately, he was a slave to the power of the moon.

Cerina unleashed a powerful blast that singed him quite badly and sent Kara off to an area unknown. Cerina thought Kakarot had fallen, but he got back up and fought back with a considerable amount of rage. It wasn't long before he lost himself again.

The two of them engaged in all-out war between the two of them. They bit, punched, slapped, stomped, and blasted each other in a grudge match. Eventually, Kakarot was able to overpower his crazed mate. She roared and tried to break free from his grasp, but he had his arms wrapped around her tightly. Once she could accept that he had gotten the best of her, she began to smell his scent. It was familiar to her, but her mind was still too monstrous to connect the dots.

Instead, her beast did what beasts often do when they find a scent that attracts them. And with Kakarot being a primal beast, he allowed the two of them to engage.

Kakarot was aware, but not fully himself. The safety of his sister didn't actually become a thought to him until after the full moon had ended. He tried to search for her, but Cerina's mind hadn't returned to her, and she became a major distraction.

She was tired, but she fought on. Kakarot tried to get through to her, but there really was no getting through to her. Saiyans only cared about fighting and sex, and she was a prime example of that. She did get protective of him when he tried to leave.

The first day, he managed to knock her out, but he legitimately couldn't find Kara after searching long and hard for her. When the moon began to rise again, he feared the worst.

But when he transformed, Kara remained on his mind. His desire to find her, drove him to take control of his body. Out in the world somewhere, his baby sister needed his help. It shouldn't have been that difficult to find Kara if she had transformed, but since he couldn't, he feared that she was injured worse than he thought.

He had managed to avoid Cerina until a few minutes before the day broke. She attacked him wildly again, and her assault continued after she had become herself again. Kakarot tried to reason with her, and Cerina took full advantage of his concern. If it wasn't for the fact that she wasn't thinking clearly enough to transform into a Super Saiyan, she might have beaten the exhausted Kakarot.

But he knew that he couldn't afford to continuously push his body to the breaking point. He found a cave to recuperate in and when the full moons came out again, Cerina's howls could be heard in the distance.

But when it was safe to be himself again, he continued his search for his sister from the sky. Eventually, he spotted a capsule house and had mixed feelings of joy, relief, and anger. Kara had settled down near a river and was drawing water into a bottle when he came down. She didn't even have a scratch on her. "What's the meaning of this?"

"The meaning of what?"

"I've been out here searching for you this entire time and you were safe and sound?" he yelled.

"I wouldn't say that I was safe, but—"

"I've been going out of my mind! My only focus has been on finding you, and—"

"You remembered who you are?"

"Uh…" Kakarot scratched his head as he thought about it. He hadn't really took the time to really process what that meant. "Well, I guess I do remember what it was like to transform. Even when I had, I was still searching for you."

"Well, it's a good thing that I decided to stay hidden then." Kara grinned. "I had a senzu bean. That's why I'm fine. I would have come and searched for you, but after you and Cerina got busy in your ape forms, she became clingy. She's gonna follow your scent to the ends of the earth and either try to kill you or sleep with you again."

"Really?" Kakarot blushed. He felt dirty for exposing his younger sister to his urges. "Have you been spying on us?"

"I've been in your heads, but there's not a lot going on in the surface of Cerina's mind. She's all instinct right now. I bet if she saw the two of us together, she'd probably go into a blind rage and attack me."

And little did Kara know that her words were prophetic, because not even two whole seconds later, Cerina unleashed a blood curdling scream before launching herself from the top of a mountain and slamming her fist down toward Kara. Kakarot acted quickly and grabbed his little sister, but he was not in the mood to fight his lover once again. "Stay back," he commanded.

"No, you stay back," Kara commanded. "I can take care of her."

"She's way stronger than you—"

"Only physically." Kara smirked. "I can handle her."

Kakarot looked on at his little sister with amazement as she stood her ground perfectly confident that she would be able to handle whatever situation that Cerina would throw at her. _'She's going inside of her head.'_ Knowing how his woman had been lately, that suddenly freaked him out and he felt the urge to protect his sister. "Kara—"

Just as Kakarot touched Kara's shoulder, Kara transferred her mind into Cerina and on accident, her brother was caught up on the ride as well. Physically, all of their bodies fell to the ground, but their minds went on journey.

"_Are we where I think we are?" Kara looked around the luxurious room. She had been inside of the palace before, but it had been a very long time. There were a lot of light colors and rich materials. The furniture was very elegant, obviously picked out by the queen._

_Kakarot remembered the space all too well. His little hottie was sitting at a table writing something down on a sheet of paper. He figured she was studying. It was remarkable looking at Cerina from her younger days and seeing her magnificently curly hair and her cutesy dress. "Cerina?"_

_She looked up and smiled large. "Kakarot!" She rushed to him and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad you're here. I can finally have a friend."_

_Kakarot sort of laughed. "We're much more than friends. We're mates."_

_Cerina giggled and blushed so hard that she turned bright red. "Mates?" She felt so silly and covered her face. "Oh, boy…"_

"_Yeah…" Kakarot bent down and grabbed her hands so he could see her bashful expression. "You don't have to be shy, Cerina. We're great together."_

_Cerina wouldn't even look into his eyes. "I have to get back to my studies." She forced her arms away and ran back to her table to continue her writing._

_Kara was quite curious as she observed the childlike Cerina. "Cerina used to be so innocent. I think she misses the old her when life was a whole lot less complicated."_

"_Really?" Kakarot took a seat next to her in the child's chair. "You were insecure and soft spoken. You were apprehensive to go after the things that you wanted. Bulma easily manipulated you. You're a lot stronger now."_

"_But…" Cerina didn't even know what to say. All of those things were true._

_Kakarot peeked over at her paper. "What are you writing?"_

"_Stop!" Cerina flung her body over the desk so he couldn't see. "It's a secret."_

"_We're bonded," Kakarot said. "We don't have secrets."_

"_Yes we do!" she pouted. "You keep things from me." _

"_Not really," he said. "When it counts, I put you and our children first. Now, whatever you're writing is extremely important. I need to know about whatever it is."_

_Cerina was afraid to show him, but she did really like Kakarot. She wanted to trust him. "Okay…" She slid off of the desk and looked away while she waited frightened._

"_Wow…" Kakarot picked up the sheet of paper and read a couple of the repetitive lines. There were several sheets of papers with identical writing. When he picked up one, another sheet appeared like magic. He had no idea how long she had been writing that. "I'm not bad?" he asked._

_Cerina shrugged her shoulders. "I love my dad, but I don't wanna be like him. I love mommy, but she's bad too." Cerina wiped her eyes. "I thought I could be good, but I used my powers to torture people, even when I had the water that was supposed to keep me good." She began to cry. "Kakarot, I hurt a lot of people. I killed kids, and I cheated on you."_

"_Hey…" Kakarot held her in his arms and let her sob on his chest. "Cerina, you did a lot of good while on the Task Force. Even these humans understand that sometimes you have to go to a dark place if you want answers that lie in the shadows. As far as what happened with Broly, I already forgave you. You have to forgive yourself."_

_Kara was actually impressed with her brother as she watched him comfort his woman. "This is why she can't control her form," Kara said. "She's separated herself. She wants to remain this innocent child, and she's never truly accepted that she's grown into someone else."_

"_I'm afraid I'll die if I accept it," Cerina said. "I don't wanna die. I'm scared!"_

"_You're not gonna die," Kakarot said. "You just evolve. But you'll always be my little hottie."_

_She blushed again. "Oh, Kakarot…" She hugged him tight. If he was okay with her changing, maybe it was time to stop being afraid. "I'm gonna do it."_

_Cerina took a fresh sheet of paper and began writing. "I…am…a…Saiyan…Warrior!" She smiled to herself. "I'm gonna be proud of that, not matter what it means."_

"_It doesn't have to mean anything bad," Kakarot said. "I know I'm not the most perfect person, but my other self, Goku, he really did help these humans. The Saiyans that were left became protectors of earth. We can do that too. Whenever you become queen, you can do as you please."_

"_You're right!" She smiled. "We can make good change with our friends Fenn and Soko!"_

"_Fenn?" Kara touched her chest. She suddenly got a horrible feeling that began to consume her. "Fenn is trouble."_

"_Fenn?" Cerina yelled. "We have to find him."_

"_Are you sure you're ready?" Kakarot asked. "I won't have to fight you all over again, will I?"_

"_No," she said. "I'm gonna be myself."_

Kara closed her eyes and concentrated. Once she opened them back up, she was staring at the rushing river. "Kakarot?"

He stood up and dusted himself off. "That was strange…"

"But it worked." Cerina stood up. She was still weak from her continuous battling, but at least she knew her own name. "It was that simple, huh? All I had to do was accept myself?"

"If you call transferring my consciousness into your brain 'simple' then you must be a better psychic than me," Kara said. "Now, let's hurry up and get back to the ship. I think we may need to find Fenn."

* * *

><p>"Why isn't he responding?" Cellena had started a rampage in her war room. Basila, Raditz, Soko, and Prince Vegeta had been summoned once her technicians reported that Fenn's transmitter had gone off-line.<p>

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Maybe he's sick of you nagging." It was difficult for him not to smirk or gloat about what Pepper had probably pulled off. The only thing more satisfying than killing Fenn was going to be the day he killed Kakarot with his bare hands. "I'm sure your resilient boy will make it back home alive. I'm not that lucky to lose him out in space."

Cellena fumed up her face and grabbed the closest thing she could find to chuck at her son, which happened to be a remote that controlled the holographic maps. He dodged her attack, and it exploded against the wall, which made the map showing the planet where Fenn was supposed to be disappear. "Get out!" she screamed.

Vegeta finally chuckled to himself, but he did as he was told. He had humiliated Fenn, and now he had destroyed him as well. Now all he had to do was move onto his sister and her clown of a mate. _'This is too easy.'_

"I'm sure he's fine." Soko was doing her best to control her hormonal reaction to Fenn missing. She was scared to death, but she couldn't appear to be just as crazed as her queen. She didn't want everyone else to know about her child. "What can we do to ease your mind?"

"I don't know!" She threw her hands up in the air and continued to pace around the room. "I need to know that he's okay. I need to know that he didn't run into trouble."

"How much trouble can he get into?" Raditz asked. "He's too strong to fall, even if King Cold and his entire race was on that planet."

Cellena knew that was true, but she had an aching feeling in her heart. "I need to know that he's okay."

"Then we'll give Kakarot and Cerina Fenn's coordinates," Basila said. "They'd get there faster than we would."

"And maybe you should speak to my father," Raditz said. "I mean, he can see the future. Let him assure you that Fenn will be alright."

Cellena hesitantly nodded. "Yes. That's a great idea…" _'If we weren't at such terrible odds with one another.'_

But Cellena was too worried not to take that advice. She hurried to Bardock's home, but she didn't see him there. She concentrated on his energy and he wasn't that hard to find. He was at the nearest beach with his twin grandchildren. He was sitting on the shore while he watched the two of them wrestle in the water. She had seen Bardock at low points of his life, but he was clearly furious, but overall, depressed. He wouldn't even acknowledge her until she spoke. "I need your help."

He turned and looked up at her with disbelief. "And I need Colleen."

"Bardock, don't start with me about—"

He shot up quickly and got so close to her that their noses touched. "If you want my help, I want my wife released to me. Now."

Clearly, he preferred to fuel himself with his rage rather than be weighed down with his anger. _'My pride on the issue of Colleen's betrayal isn't worth losing Fenn. We both know it, and he can read my mind anyway.'_ "Fine. I need you to—"

He snatched Cellena's arm. "I get what I want first." Bardock figured the twins would be alright. Well, he figured that's what he would have thought if he gave himself a moment to think about it. He really just wanted to jump and save his mate.

Cellena pulled her arm away and took a step back, but then she realized that she was right outside her former rival's cell who seemed just as surprised as she was. "How do you know that she's here?"

"I'm a psychic. Remember?" _'No point in outing Basila. She's loyal to Cellena first, but she's proven to be a voice of reason. I don't want her to be on the outs, especially since this hormonal lunatic would overreact.' _"Now get her out of there."

Colleen jumped off of her cot and rushed toward her mate. "What are you doing?" she seethed angrily.

"Even exchange." He flashed a quick smirk, but it fell once he realized that Colleen was not in the mood for his childish behavior. He rolled his eyes. She would be grateful once she was in their bed together celebrating her triumphant return.

Cellena truly did hate to lose, but her ego was the only thing holding Colleen in prison. For that reason, she pressed her palm to the console which shutdown the energy field keeping Colleen inside. Bardock had to be overdramatic and ripped the ki blockers off of her neck and wrists. Colleen shook her head at him. She knew that he was brash, but he didn't care about her shame. He embraced his woman gladly with a kiss that he had been waiting for since the day she was captured.

Cellena glared at the guards that came running a few moments too late. She shooed them off and the backed away fearful of their lives. "I've got her out. Can you stop making out with Colleen and keep your end of the deal?"

Colleen realized her beloved was ignoring their queen and pushed him away. "Shouldn't you be helping our queen?"

"With what?" he snipped.

"I have a horrible feeling about Fenn. I need you to look into the future and see us."

Bardock had heard about her overreacting, but he knew that she couldn't help her hormones. "Seriously?" he laughed.

"Please." Cellena knew that she was worrying a lot about Fenn, but it felt warranted. Something deep within her bones told her that something was wrong despite the fact that she wasn't bonded to her beloved.

"Do it," Colleen told her mate. "Bardock, it's not gonna cost you anything but a couple seconds of concentration."

"Fine." He was prepping himself to yell at Cellena for overreacting, but after concentrating for a couple of seconds and feeling nothing, he actually started to get concerned him. "I don't see anything."

Cellena couldn't breathe or speak.

"What do you mean?" Colleen asked.

"I don't see a future with Fenn in it."

Cellena held her aching chest. She knew something was wrong. She didn't have a bond, but she just knew it. But she couldn't accept that it was too late to save him. "You're wrong." She snatched Bardock's hand and placed it on her stomach. "Use our child as the connection that you need."

Bardock wanted to deny her, knowing that it would be too painful for her to accept, but she would pester him otherwise. It was better for her to know the truth. "Okay."

_Cerina walked through the halls of a luxurious summer home in a fashionable jumpsuit. She looked a little bit mature, and somehow even more poised and confident than ever before. She walked into a viewing room that had a huge circular couch and tons of pillows. A little boy identical to Fenn, except with black hair, was sitting on top of a pile of pillows eating popcorn and watching a movie. "Come on kiddo. You know that we have to get going."_

"_I thought I was gonna spar with Dad before we left."_

"_You can spar back in the palace, but this vacation is officially over." She motioned him to come to her, and he rushed to her side so they could walk together. "You know, Kakarot still thinks it's weird when you call him 'Dad'."_

"_I know. You hate it when I call you my mom too."_

_Cerina's face tensed up. "It's weird. It doesn't mean that I love you any less than Ninjin or—"_

"_I know. You remember my parents and you wanna respect them." When he spoke of his parents, he didn't seem to know them. They were only words. "But you two are the only parents that I've ever known."_

"_I know." Cerina roughed up his stylish Saiyan locks. "Your dad was an orphan too."_

"_Aren't we all eventually?"_

"_If we're lucky. Parents should never outlive their children. It's too painful." Cerina managed to find a smile. "Is it so strange that I want to call you my little brother?"_

"_It is when you ground me, spank me, changed my diapers, and used to date my dad."_

_She laughed. "I guess you have a point, Fenn. You can call me 'Mom' if you need to."_

_Fenn and Cerina stopped outside and observed Kakarot as he gathered Ninjin and his two daughters into the limousine. Kakarot felt like his father to him, just like Cerina felt like his mother. "I'd like to."_

_Cerina winched a little bit, but she accepted what she had to do. She had to move on from her mother and her beloved friend. "Then I'll be 'Mom'."_

"What did you see?" Cellena asked desperately.

Bardock drew his hand away. It was a lot of information to process and he didn't know where to start. "I saw your child with his family in the future. Stop being so paranoid."

Cellena sighed in relief. "Thank you, Bardock. I know we're not on the best terms right now."

He gave her a little grin. "I guess we're never truly on the best terms."

Perhaps it was the hormones raging through her body, but she actually felt guilty for having Colleen locked away. She knew what it was like to be away from her lover. It must have been terrible for Bardock. He was hopeless without her. "Enjoy your freedom with Colleen."

Bardock felt extremely guilty keeping the truth from Cellena. He thought of flying after her, but he honestly didn't know what to say. He had such a long history with her. He deeply cared for her. He wanted to be mates with her for the longest time. Now, it was about to end. "I didn't see Fenn or Cellena."

"What do you mean?" Colleen asked in worry verging on anger.

"I mean, Fenn is probably already dead, and if I can't change the future, our queen is going to die soon."

* * *

><p>When Kakarot, Cerina, and Kara got back to the ship, he found a transmission for them. "Looks like we received orders from our queen. She wants us to check out the planet that Fenn is on."<p>

"He can't be reached?" Cerina asked alarmed.

"No, but he was ignoring your mother. I guess he was annoyed with her pestering. "

"Do you think she's overreacting?"

"I don't know. Kara is really upset."

Cerina was nervous, but Fenn was a prodigy. She didn't expect that he would ever die. She never really thought about it. He even survived Dorian's nonsense. "Do you think he's dead?"

"I hope not. That would change everything."

Cerina needed to see Kara to make sure. She went to the young Saiyan's room and her fear tripled when she entered. "Kara?" Cerina swallowed hard when she saw the young Saiyan crying on her bed. It left her feeling so cold and empty as if she could see what Kara could. "Do you think he's dead?"

"I can't see him." She wiped her eyes. She knew that she would never be with Fenn, but he was still her biggest crush and he meant a lot to her family. "I think he might be."

She covered her mouth and tried to compose herself, but it was hard. _ 'What about my mother? What about their child?' _She rushed off to her room to be alone.

Kakarot didn't want to believe it quite yet. He couldn't believe that such a brilliant warrior would be gone. _'We'll find out the truth soon.'_

In a few days, Kakarot, Cerina, and Kara arrived in an asteroid field that should have been the planet where Fenn was. Kakarot checked the coordinates three times before Cerina covered her face and busted out in tears. Kara didn't want to accept it, so she wouldn't embrace the obvious. "Maybe we're in the wrong spot."

Kakarot jumped out of his seat and ripped his chair off its hinges and threw it across the bridge. Kakarot was crushed. His woman was heartbroken. His friend was dead. The power balance was gone. Everything would change. There was no going back. "He's gone."

"What are we gonna do?" Cerina was flooded with memories. She recalled their first spar, when Kakarot was jealous at the bookstore, the long hours they talked about the Task Force, assembling their team of friends, their first kiss, Soko confronting their fake relationship, how insane he was for her at the tournament, and finding out that he was in love with her mother. She always loved Fenn. She had no idea how to accept that he was gone. "I have to tell Soko and my mother. They have to know."

Kakarot calmed down once he realized how much Cerina needed him. He knelt beside her and held her in his arms. "I think I've got an idea, if Kara feels up to it."

Kara held her head up as she struggled to keep her tears in. She didn't want to be a silly child crying over her crush when Cerina had such a deeper relationship with him. But she was an empathy. Perhaps she loved Fenn so much because he was so loved by others. "I…I can do whatever you need me to, Brother."

* * *

><p>"Bardock?" Colleen could tell that her lover was distracted. She was kind of offended considering that she was putting her best moves on him. He didn't even ask for an encore. She laid next to him in their bed with her arms crossed and fuming. "What is wrong with you?"<p>

"I felt Kara." He closed his eyes. "It was vague, but now I know she's trying to reach me."

"Oh, yuck!" Colleen shook herself off. "No wonder why you're distracted. Tell her to get out and mind her own business. We deserve some privacy!"

Bardock closed his eyes and concentrated. _"Kiddo, we're busy screwing."_

_"Well, there's something important going on, so knock it off,"_ Kakarot said.

Bardock was particularly irritated with Kakarot. He should have known better than anyone how important alone time with your mate was. _"What are you doing on Kara's line, Kakarot?"_

_"We checked out the planet where Fenn was supposed to be."_

Bardock didn't have to brace himself. _"And did you find the body?"_

_"You knew?"_ he asked surprised, and thoroughly pissed off.

_"I was almost positive. I tried to see his future, but he wasn't there." _

_"Well, his body wasn't here because the planet was blown to pieces."_

_"He was led on a wild goose chase then, or it was a complete set up."_

_"Do you think Vegeta caused this?"_ Kakarot asked infuriated. He knew that little snot was capable. He was selfish and jealous enough, but he did care for his mother. A part of Kakarot didn't want to believe that he could hurt her so.

_"It is possible that King Cold was behind this. They started the fad of blowing up planets, but I'm not sure."_

_"We need you to tell the queen what happened."_

_"Why me?"_ he harped.

_"Because you two have a unique history, and I don't think it's something that I have to explain. Cerina would do it herself, but she needs to know as soon as possible."_

"_She's going to kill me, Kakarot."_

"_Bring Basila along with you. She's the queen's best friend. She can probably soften the blow."_

"_This isn't easy, Kakarot. I don't think I've ever seen her as happy as she is now."_

"_She's strong. She'll move on again."_

Bardock felt his connection with his children sever, and it was a good thing too. He didn't want Kakarot and Cerina to know that there was a chance that Cellena might die. _'What if telling her the truth about Fenn somehow leads to her demise? She had a lot of complications with Cerina. I don't want the same to happen to her again.'_

* * *

><p>"We need to find out who's responsible for this, Kakarot." Cerina was overcome with grief, but she knew that if she embraced her rage, she could survive. "I need someone to hurt."<p>

"Then you could start with me." Kakarot recalled his rivalry and friendship with Fenn. He set out to learn every technique that he could. He pestered him about learning Instant Transmission, but Kakarot wouldn't teach him. "If he could have teleported to safety then—"

"Don't," Kara said. "Fenn was murdered, and we need to find out why."

* * *

><p>Cellena finished placing the last pillow on a couch that would soon be her newborns nursery. She had a marble crib hand crafted by one of the greatest human sculptors. She had a bed for when he quickly outgrew it, and furniture comfortable enough for her lounge about. She thought she outdone herself with Cerina's nursery, but she had pulled over another masterpiece.<p>

She heard a knock on her door and sensed that Basila was on the other side with Bardock. She became quite curious. "Come in." She treated herself to a seat and rested her feet on the coffee table in front of her. It was hardly classy, but her feet had swollen up.

Basila boldly came inside with the sheepish Bardock. "My queen, I'm afraid that I have grave news."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me the musicians are fighting again. You think they'd set their differences aside for the greatest wedding in the history of earth."

Basila grinned, but tears did come to her eyes. Cellena was much more than her queen. She was her savior, her friend, and her sister. Only her love for her daughter surpassed the love she had for her queen. She hated to break her heart. "I'm afraid that there won't be a wedding."

"What?" she shrieked, but then she became furious. "If Fenn called off our engagement without talking to me, I swear—"

"He's dead." Bardock didn't mean to blurt it. He was going to let Basila say it. He cursed himself for jumping the gun.

"Dead?" she laughed in full blown denial. "No. He can't be. You said you saw our son in the future with his family."

"I know what I said…" He looked to Basila for some help.

She glared at Bardock for being such an idiot. "He told you that, because he was with his family. Your son is going to be cared for, because so many people will adore him as they adored his father, but…Fenn won't get the opportunity to raise his son."

"No!" She held her head as she tried to think. It just didn't make enough sense to be true. "There's no way he could have landed in any trouble. He's too strong. He's—"

"The planet was destroyed. It was probably a last ditch effort to kill him."

Cellena held her aching chest as she struggled to breathe. She didn't understand. It just wasn't possible that every man she had ever loved ended up dead. Bardock had the fortune of coming back, but it still stung when he left. It was terrible when Vegeta died, even after his affairs. But Fenn dying…

"How could you?" She launched across the room and viciously attacked Bardock. She was so blinded with rage that she couldn't fight well. She continuously beat on chest was she cried and screamed. "You lied to me. You lied to me! Why couldn't you be brave enough to tell me the truth…?"

Bardock grabbed her arms before she broke his sternum. He had to calm her down, or she could risk her child dying or at least being born prematurely. "Think about your baby, Cellena. Please calm down."

"He's right," Basila said. "Be as calm as possible."

Cellena didn't know how to feel anything besides her raging hormones, but she didn't want a giant puddle of blood and a complicated birth to be what happened again. For the sake of her child, she wrapped her arms around Bardock and sobbed to herself. "Deep down, I knew it. I could feel him…"

"Cellena…" Bardock was never very good at comforting, but he had gotten some practice over the years with his super emotional woman. "I'm sure whatever happened to Fenn, he died like a true warrior. He would have been a magnificent king."

"He certainly would have…" Cellena knew that where he had gone and what he was doing was dangerous. But it would seem like Fenn would have been able to stop the planet from exploding unless he was somehow extremely wounded. And if they could manage to wound him, wouldn't the lover of the queen be more valuable alive?

"I'll be fine. I'm going to rest here. Basila, I need you to start the arrangements for Fenn's funeral. I want to honor him as if he were my king. Send someone close to Soko to tell her what happened. She doesn't need to hear it on the news."

"Anything else, my queen?"

"Yes." She took a deep breath as she struggled to hold in her rage. "Summon my son here immediately."

To Be Continued…


	64. Chapter 64: Change

Chapter 64

I do not own DBZ

Soko was busy feeding Colleena while Ninjin sat on the couch reading. He hated his studies, but Soko would have been very angry if he didn't keep up with his work. Soko took being his temporary guardian very seriously, and she didn't want to disappoint her princess and friend, especially since she was soon to be a mother.

Soko sensed Raditz's energy and walked up to the door before he could ring the bell. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got something important to tell you. Do you have a moment?"

Soko honestly felt like being alone. Her hormones were making her irritable, but she could tell by his somber expression that something was wrong. "Come on in."

Ninjin saw Raditz and ran to go meet him. All of his lessons were starting to drive him nuts. "Hi, Uncle! Did you come to fight me?"

"I don't have the time. I have to talk to Soko alone. Please take your sister to your room."

"Sounds serious." Soko reluctantly placed the child in the hands of Ninjin and let them walk up to his room. _ 'I hope Cerina and Kakarot are fine. They can take their brats back.'_

"Soko..." Raditz heard stories about her connection to Fenn. As someone who had recently lost a love, he could relate to her pain. He wished to spare her from it, but she had to know. "Fenn is dead."

The news hit her in the chest like a bomb, but she held it together the best she could until she disregarded it all together. He was too smart, strong, and cunning. "What are you talking about? He's just away clearing his head."

Behind her laugh, Raditz could already see that she was breaking. "The planet he was on exploded. It's possible that King Cold was behind it, but..."

Soko was certain that he was lying, but he was too quiet. The entire universe felt extremely too quiet. "No..." She covered her mouth and struggled to keep her emotions in check. She could blame her sudden grief and her mind collapsing on itself on her hormones, but the truth was, she couldn't take her beloved dying like all the rest of her friends that left her alone. "This is some kind of mistake. It can't be true. Not Fenn. No!"

Raditz saw that she was going to fall, so he caught Soko and let her shake and sob on his chest. He wouldn't judge. He might not have shed tears for Summer, but the world broke inside of him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Cerina didn't sit pristine and poise on her throne as she usually did. She sat far back into it while slouching. She simply wasn't herself. She could barely think about anything other than the fact that the child in her womb was going to grow up fatherless. She should have ordered Fenn to stay home. She could sense something horrible was going to happen. She would always blame herself.<p>

But then again, Fenn was his own man. He wanted to leave. He felt like he really needed to. She had to try to remember that. At least she could be a little angry while she was immensely sorrowful.

She felt her son's energy and looked up to see the doors to her palace open. He approached her with no guilt or suspicious smug grins. She didn't suspect that he knew what was going on at all. He bowed before her like a good son. "You wanted to see me, Mother?"

She sat up so she could at least appear strong in the eyes of her lover's killer. "Fenn is dead."

"What?" Yes, he did seem surprised, but Vegeta was too clever to appear sad for his mother. "I don't believe I'd be that lucky to lose your lover out in space."

Cellena's fingers dug into her throne. Her delicate fingers began to crush the gold, but that was all the anger she wished to display. "That's something we have in common. I don't believe in luck. You're too paranoid to rely on it."

"What are you suggesting?"

"My son…" It was a defining moment between the two of them. She was going to be Fenn's wife. She wouldn't even get the chance to be his widow. But she was going to be the mother of his child. But one thing she was in that moment was the mother of Prince Vegeta. "If you answer honestly, I will give no consequences. Honestly, Son, I need answers. That's all I ask."

His brow slightly rose. _'Is this a game?' _"I won't know if I can afford honesty unless I know what question you're going to ask."

"Clever boy." She pushed herself up and walked down the stairs leading off her throne and to where the peasants greeted her. Her son foolishly gave up his right to lead. She was willing to fulfill the wishes of her mate and honor his birthright. If he didn't like her choices as queen, it was his fault. She always knew he'd be unhappy with Fenn, but she didn't suspect that he could hurt her.

"I need to know if you killed Fenn."

"Obviously, I didn't."

"Did you order his death? Did you put someone up to it? Pepper and her crew perhaps? Androids? Bulma?"

Vegeta stared at his stone cold mother. She may have spared him for the truth. If he wasn't her son, he wouldn't have known how desperate and heartbroken she was. But he had seen her truly distraught, like the day she had to fight to keep Cerina alive. He knew his father was cruel, but he didn't think he could be that cruel to her. He even hated his father a little bit for hurting his mother so. Now, he had done something far worse.

A confession was the least he could do. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Nothing?" She stroked her son's cheek. She remembered holding him in her private chambers for comfort. Her children meant the world to her, but the only proper justice for his betrayal was his death. "You're sure?"

At this point, Vegeta knew that she would always know the truth. "I'm positive." It didn't matter what she said. He figured admitting the truth was an automatic death sentence, and he wasn't going to give his mother a good reason to destroy him. She wouldn't do anything without proof, and there would be none.

"Good." She pulled away her hand, though she wanted to at least smack him for what he had done. But she knew how to play games. She was the master herself. "Now leave me."

Vegeta bowed before the queen one more time before heading out. _'I'll have to keep my guard up. She's plotting something.'_

But Cellena wasn't plotting anything. She already knew what she was going to do.

Bardock had been waiting in her private parlor, but he had been watching her energy and waited for Vegeta to show up. Now that he was gone without a single energy blast fired, he had to teleport to Cellena to figure out what was going on. "So?"

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves, but she knew from experience that she was about to lose it. "Teleport me back to my parlor. I don't want anyone to see me this way."

Bardock was concerned for his frinenemy, so he took her hand and teleported her back, and not a moment too soon. She stumbled into a chair and began to sob uncontrollably, but at least her whimpers were quiet. Bardock dropped to his knees and watched her helplessly. It still surprised him when she broke. "He did it, didn't he?"

She nodded. "I know that he did…" She really couldn't speak through her tears. She need a minute to gather herself.

Bardock knew what must be done, and he was willing. Goku might have disagreed, but Prince Vegeta deserved to pay and mercy wasn't really working out for him. Queen Cellena was going to die soon. If there was even the slightest chance that she was going to die and that her son was responsible, he had to act. "I promise, I'll make it as quick as possible."

"No!" Cellena latched onto his arm and shook her head. "There's no proof."

"I'll dig it out of his brain."

"Don't bother. I know my son. I know he did it."

"Then why don't you want to kill him?"

"Because he's still my son…" Her lips began to quiver, so she took a moment to herself. She knew that he deserved to die. If Fenn was king, he still probably would have attempted an assassination. And if Fenn was king, his heir would have been the next in line. Would he try to hurt her child? His own brother? "I've lost so much, Bardock. I know what he's done, but I can't kill my own son."

"But he needs to die," Bardock pleaded as gently as possible. "How will Kakarot and Cerina react to this news? This will divide your house."

"We'll keep the lie. King Cold was the killer. Vegeta will feel confident, but he'll always have an ache that I know. Kakarot and Cerina will always suspect, but they won't refute me publically."

"And what of your throne?" Bardock asked. "You know he wants to be king. That's why Fenn's dead."

"Oh!" Cellena smiled evilly. "I will be Queen until I am dust and when I die, I will name the son of the almost king as my heir." She rubbed her stomach. "Fenn had plans. I'll respect them. They will change everything, perhaps for the better."

Bardock was a little heartbroken that she would skip over Kakarot and Cerina, but if his vision came to pass, Cellena's plans would change. "And what if the child isn't full grown when you pass away, Cellena? Vegeta would seize the opportunity to take the throne."

She smiled. "Then Cerina and Kakarot would be named as his guardians and take the kingdom."

"You don't think your daughter deserves to be queen? Kakarot is the strongest, and Cerina may not be as she once was, but she cares about our people and those in our empire. You know nothing of your unborn child."

Cellena took a deep breath and thought about his words. It's not like he didn't have a point, and she was speaking out in anger. She wanted to spite Vegeta. "They would be my immediate successors, but something tells me that Kakarot would get bored with running a kingdom."

Bardock wouldn't confirm her suspicions, but she might have been right. Kakarot needed a challenge, just as Goku always did. Kakarot was more likely to sit through a meeting, but he would have wanted to escape as soon as he could.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing. I just want to be alone…"

Bardock wanted to make Vegeta suffer, but he knew Cellena well. She wouldn't have handled the loss of her son well. After all, she was still mourning Brussell after all these years. "Get some rest, Cellena."

He walked out of the parlor doors and saw Basila standing by the door trying to listen to every word. Bardock frowned at her, but he didn't have the mental capacity to be angry with her too. "Cellena wants to be alone."

"She never really wants to be alone, but I'll leave her be."

"You should get with Cellena and have her make a will. It's important that she has one in case anything happens to her."

"In case?" Basila asked worriedly. "You're a psychic, Bardock. Tell me if our queen is in danger."

"She's in danger with her psychotic son on the loose, Basila, but I don't think he'd hurt her. I just want to be safe."

It seemed so gruesome and definitive, but Basila knew it was the right thing to do. "Okay."

* * *

><p>When Cerina, Kakarot, and Kara arrived home, they were just in time for Fenn's proper funeral. The story that was told to the press was that Fenn was investigating King Cold's whereabouts and that the planet he was on exploded. Everyone assumed that King Cold might have been behind his death. It was a sad time for the kingdom. The Saiyans respected him. The humans loved him. There was a hole in everyone's heart.<p>

Cellena made sure to have a headstone placed right next to Fenn's adopted parents. He would have appreciated it, even though she personally wanted him placed in a royal graveyard. But seeing that his only company would have been King Vegeta, she thought that would have been controversial. But she did have a statue built in Fenn's honor right in the heart of Vegeta City. She decided to have the ceremony in the square where it stood.

Cellena was joined by her children on both sides. She was disgusted with Vegeta's presence, but she took satisfaction in the fact that she knew he was irritated that Fenn was being honored by the world. Saiyans and humans all packed out the streets from all over the planet just to honor a peasant.

Soko was close by Raditz. She was saddened, but she drew some of her strength from her child, who did not want to see her upset. She had to rely on the comfort of her son. Being a mother would be a gift to her. Besides, Raditz had been a great comfort to her lately, and she also felt peace when he was around her as well.

"My people…" Cellena thought of the day that she said goodbye to her king. It was difficult considering that her daughter was still missing, but she was still recovering from the sting of his sins against her. Fenn would have never cheated on her. He adored her. He practically worshiped him.

It didn't matter how difficult it was to get through the ceremony. She had to press on. "I feel honored to have everyone under my rule here today with me as I mourn a man that I deeply respected. He was a young idealist that set out to change the universe. He was a friend to my daughter, protector of the people, and a fierce conqueror. His strength was impressive, especially for his age. He was a true prodigy and a great leader of our army. There will probably never be a man like Fenn…"

She took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach. Any day, her son would be born. He was going to be a magnificent father. She could feel it when his lips kissed her stomach. "I carry within me his legacy. His child shall make him proud and all of you."

Vegeta held his breath and clenched his fists. _'If she names him as her heir…!' _He couldn't cause a public stir, but there was going to be hell to pay!

"I was going to marry Fenn, and I was going to take him as my king…" The words felt so empty now. She wanted to rule, but she would have enjoyed sitting on a beach while in his arms. She loved power, but she loved the idea of happiness so much more. "I will honor him."

Cerina was surprised when her mother took a step back. She seemed to be done, but Cerina knew she hadn't said all that need to be said. The ceremony wrapped up and she sat next to her mother in a limousine back to the palace. Kakarot was with the rest of his family.

Vegeta was in there just to put on a show, but he didn't speak or even look at them. Honestly, his mind was somewhere else. _'Pepper gave her life for me just to end that fool's life…' _Out of all the women in his life, Pepper was one of his favorites. She was probably the only woman he trusted completely. _'At least she didn't die for nothing.'_

"Mother…?"

"Yes, Cerina?"

She was hesitant, but she pushed through. She knew that she needed to. "You didn't express to anyone how much you loved Fenn. I know you didn't want to appear weak in front of your people, so if you want to join Kakarot and some of us at Fenn's grave tonight, we were going to say our final goodbyes."

Cellena looked up to her son, but his focus was on a window. "I don't need to be involved in such weakness, Cerina. I've said my goodbyes."

Cerina was a little crushed, but she wouldn't press her hurting mother. But Cerina needed to say goodbye in her own way, and she knew she was going to cry when she did. She didn't need the press there or her army. She ate and drank with her family back at the palace. She watched her mother barely touch anything and then excuse herself. Vegeta was drinking and chatting with many generals.

Kakarot spoke quietly in her ear. "Do you think he'll take control of the army again?"

"I don't know if my mother trusts him enough to let him."

"Maybe not, but it's his old position. The more bloodthirsty Saiyans will stand beside him and even campaign for it."

"But they'll back someone else if they're stronger." Her eyes beamed directly into her lover's eyes. "Someone like you."

"Me?" he laughed. "I've never even been on a mission. I'm strong, I'm a brilliant tactician, but I don't have the experience. Queen Cellena wouldn't like it, and neither would these generals."

"Well, my brother is a horrible choice. We don't need him gaining allies if he rebels. I think my mother suspects that he had something to do with Fenn's death."

"Everyone suspects. Why isn't she doing anything? Why don't you lead an investigation?"

"I've been ordered not to. Mother wants to drop it. She wants to try and control my brother instead."

"She's found a good way," Bardock said from behind. He was listening to everyone's thoughts lately. He was trying to protect Queen Cellena in case Vegeta had anyone loyal to him and crazy enough to try and assassinate her. "But you two should drop this conversation for now. You never know who might be listening."

Cerina nodded. She knew Kakarot was going to eventually volunteer to kill her brother, and that was something he couldn't suggest in the palace.

But that day wasn't about plotting. It was about honor and respect. Late that night, Cerina, Kakarot, Soko, Raditz, and Kara gathered together at Fenn's grave with a bottle of strong alcohol to drink to their friend and ally. Kakarot wouldn't give Kara a glass, and he was a little surprised when Soko refused as well. "You sure?"

"I want to keep a clear head," she lied.

Kara eyes zoomed in on Soko's stomach. She wasn't wearing something tight, so she couldn't tell if her stomach had gotten any bigger, but she knew Soko could easily throw back a couple of drinks. _ 'I knew I was right…' _But she wasn't going to press it. Time would tell.

"Who is going to begin?" Kakarot was determined not to get emotional like the women were. He was there mostly for support. He thought Fenn had a proper send off. The only way to make it better would have been to rip Vegeta's head off.

Raditz looked to Soko. She was obviously the most in love with Fenn, but she didn't budge.

"Of course I'll go first," Cerina said. "This was my idea."

She only hesitated because it was extremely difficult to look at his headstone knowing that he was gone from her life. The next time she saw him, she would be dead and probably in hell with him for all the innocent creatures she killed when she roamed the universe with Broly. It was a fate that she didn't want for herself, but at least she'd be among family and friends in her damnation.

"Fenn, you were my best friend. You believed in me when no one would. I don't know how I would have survived on my own." She thought she could be strong when she started, but the tears exploded from her. She had thought a million times about how grateful she was to have him in her life, and it hit her that they wouldn't be together as they raised their children.

"You taught me to be strong and to love myself for who I was. You were the first man I ever loved. Thank you for fighting for me. Thank you for making Kakarot fight for me." She knew how difficult a decision it was for him, especially since it would potentially ruin his chances with Queen Cellena. His fight was still hailed as one of the greatest any Saiyan had ever seen. He nearly died to please her.

"Most importantly, thank you for loving my mother and taking care of her. She was lucky. Every girl wanted to be loved by the beloved Fenn!" She raised her glass and covered her face with her free hand. She knew that her mother must have been blissfully happy with Fenn, because Cerina knew that her life with Fenn would have been wonderful. He was a good man.

Everyone looked around while Cerina sobbed. She was clearly done. Soko wanted to say something, but a couple of tears fell from her eyes and she had to gather herself. She hated to look weak.

Raditz signaled Kakarot to go on, but he shook his head. Raditz rolled his eyes at his baby brother. Fenn was clearly his friend. He deserved a couple of words. "Thank you for finding a better way for our people to conquer. In your army, I was a solider that my son could be proud of." Raditz raised his glass. "It was an honor to be on your Task Force. Goodbye, Fenn!"

"Fenn…" Soko wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "He challenged me. We didn't always see eye to eye, but he was my companion. He was my friend. He showed me that I was capable of…love." She laughed, realizing that she wasn't as devastated as she thought. "Now that I've experienced it, I don't want to let that feeling go. I'll find happiness again. I'm inspired by my beloved."

Kakarot could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he didn't want to get mushy. He died in battle. That was a better fate than growing old and reading books by a roaring fire. Whatever happened to Fenn, he knew that he must have given his enemies hell. It took an exploding planet to kill him!

But if everyone needed him to be honest about his feelings, he would admit the truth. "I hated you." He laughed, which alarmed and offended everyone, but he kept on talking. "I hated you so much, and I couldn't put my finger on it. I just didn't trust you."

He'd never forget meeting that little goodie goodie in the bookstore. Cerina seemed interested in him, and Kara was smitten from first sight. Kakarot was instantly pissed. "I didn't understand that I was jealous. It just wasn't that I secretly wanted Cerina. You were the person that everyone wanted to be. I heard all these stories about how I was the prodigy and how strong I was supposed to be, and then you knocked me down a couple of pegs."

Kakarot took his defeat hard, but he trained harder. When he knew Fenn would be in Cerina's tournament, he trained like a maniac. He was trying to reach Super Saiyan, but Fenn was always the push that he needed. "You gave me a challenge, and I appreciate that."

He placed his hand on his mate's shoulder and pulled her into his chest so she could find comfort in him. He also raised his glass to one of the greatest men he had ever known. "Thank you for being a friend to Cerina when I made her life hell. Thank you for pushing me. I don't know if I'd have Cerina if it wasn't for you. Goodbye, old friend."

Kara had been lightly sobbing, but she could see a bright future with a little boy that shared his father's face. He was going to make his father proud, so she took that bit of happiness and found the courage to kiss her hand, walk to his headstone, and touch it. It was the closest she'd ever get to a real kiss from her crush. "Goodbye, Fenn."

"My mother should be here," Cerina said.

Kara shook her head. "She's kind of busy going into labor."

"What?!" Cerina shrieked.

Kara nodded. She could feel it, but when she closed her eyes, she could see Queen Cellena screaming in the emergency room. "Prince Fenn is being born right now."

Cerina and Kakarot checked their cell phones that they had turned off, and sure enough, Basila had been trying to reach them. "Let's go meet my little brother then."

* * *

><p>The last thing Cellena expected was to have her baby on the day of her lover's funeral, but she was relieved when her water broke. She wanted to feel the joy of holding her baby boy in her arms, but after the intense pain of having him rip right through her, she didn't experience the pure happiness she thought she would. She saw a little face that looked identical to her beloved, and her strength shattered into pieces.<p>

"Feeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnn!" She cried with her child. She had to mourn the man that loved her deeper than she ever felt possible. There was so much she had to do after she left that delivery room, and she needed to be a queen and a mother. But for right then, she was a widow.

* * *

><p>"Why are we waiting in here for the child?" Vegeta asked annoyed. He was gathered by Cassava on behalf of Basila and told to wait in the war room. Bardock was also there along with Kakarot, Cerina, Soko, and Basila.<p>

"Is the baby alright?" Cerina asked.

"Prince Fenn is fine. He's a healthy and happy baby."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. _'She had to name him after the father? That's annoying.'_ "I'll see him around. I don't need to hold my unnecessary brother."

"You don't care at all?" Cerina asked.

"I don't see you crying over Tarble."

Cerina shut her mouth. He had a bit of a point, but she did wonder about her banished brother. But it was hard to miss someone she had never met before.

'_I wonder if she's going to announce that Prince Fenn is going to be king. If so, we're gonna have to do something about Vegeta. I know he won't handle it well.'_

"Did you have a nice cry for your friend?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Soko asked. "Were you jealous?"

"I'm not supposed to like the man that screws my mother when it's not my father."

"Well, you father did a lot of screwing," Soko seethed. "He won't be honored for being a good mate."

"Mother honored my father. I'll choose to honor him as well. I despise Fenn because he was trying to take my birthright. The peasant should have remembered his place. Karma got to him." Perhaps he shouldn't have made himself so suspicious, but he knew those fools wouldn't touch him if his mother didn't want him dead.

"Fenn wasn't going to steal your throne," Cerina said.

"Of course he was. That's why he wanted our mother. He never loved her."

"I assure you that he did," Basila said. "I saw them together more than anyone. Your mother confided in me. They were mad for each other."

"It's true," Kakarot assured. "I figured it out after Cerina's tournament. He had been in love with her since he was a boy. He probably would have run across the universe with her in poverty if that's what she required."

Vegeta laughed. He refused to believe it. "Then he would have honored our father's wishes and he wouldn't have tried to take over."

"Vegeta…" Cerina's chest was aching. She did suspect that her brother had something to do with Fenn's death, and if it was over power, she was going to be sick. "Fenn was going to step down after you were mated, and so was mother."

"That's a lie!" he barked. "We both know that mother is more partial to you right now anyway."

"She's telling the truth," Basila said. "I have documents that prove Fenn was going to give up his kingship to you. He had some ideas, and wanted to be king to institute a couple of things. When you got your act together and began producing an heir, they were going to step down."

It was difficult to believe. Vegeta suddenly felt like a fool. It was unnecessary to hurt his mother the way that he had. He regretted that she was destroyed, but he refused to regret killing Fenn. He should have been his mother's prostitute and not his king. "Well, I'm glad that he's dead because I hate him. It has nothing to do with the throne that will one day be mine."

"Not for as long as your mother breathes," Bardock said. "Your mother is the queen, and I'll make sure it's for a long time."

Vegeta was beginning to feel their heat. They were all suspicious of the truth, and he wasn't offended by that. He was more offended that they seemed to think that his mother was in danger because of him. "I don't enjoy seeing my mother in pain. It's an unfortunate side-effect of my happiness. However, I would never raise hand against her. She's my mother."

"I appreciate that," Queen Cellena entered the war room holding her sleeping child in her arms. She was sore, tired, and emotionally drained, but she still found the time to make herself look beautiful. She took a seat and leaned back. "I won't keep you long. It's already been an exceptionally long day for me."

Cerina inched in closer to take a look at her little brother. He was handsome like his father. She missed Fenn's brown hair though. "May I hold him?"

"I don't know if I'll ever let him go to be honest…" She stroked his soft cheek. She couldn't wait to train him. He'd probably be a Super Saiyan in no time. "My beloved…"

"What do you want of us, Mother?"

"I need to get my house back in order." She looked to Soko. "Are you going to lead up the Task Force again?"

She took a deep breath. Her queen asked her instead of Princess Cerina. It was an honor. She wouldn't normally turn it down. It would look suspicious if she did. "No."

"And why not?"

She touched her stomach. There was a tiny bulge. Everyone would know soon enough, and her child didn't seem to feel alarmed. "Because I'm pregnant."

Cerina turned to her mate, and he looked just as surprised as she. It was so fast, but they weren't suspicious of anything devious. They both knew Soko could be a skank.

Cellena thought Soko could at least work a little bit until she was further along, but she'd hate for her to lose her child if she was involved in a brawl. "Fair enough. I need a new head of my army," Queen Cellena said with a heavy heart.

Vegeta grinned. He wasn't preoccupied with anyone's particular downfall at the moment, and he needed his army on his side. "Well, I nominate myself. I led your army before."

"You'll be quite busy, Son. I need another nomination."

Vegeta was offended, but kept his curious mouth quiet. _'What sort of plans can this woman have for me?'_

"What about Kakarot?" Soko asked.

Bardock had to resist the urge to shout out. Goku hardly liked to kill his rivals and enemies. He certainly wouldn't have traveled world to world to kill those who wouldn't bow to the Saiyan Empire. He wanted his son to disagree, but he formed a small grin on his face and there was intrigue in his eyes.

It was Queen Cellena who surprisingly shooed the idea away. "I appreciate his talents, but I'm not putting someone who never served in my army ahead of all of my loyal generals."

"Then why not choose from your list of generals?" Cerina asked.

"I'm concerned about trust." _'Many served with my son, and many served with his father. They know that my king wanted Vegeta to rule. I don't want a coo started or even worse, civil war.' _

"What about Bardock?" Soko asked. "He was a general and he led a very successful crew."

"Except they're all dead," Vegeta snipped.

Bardock felt all of the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in fury. He had to dig his fingers into his thighs to relieve some of the hatred he felt for that bratty prince.

"He's powerful," Basila said. "He can see the future."

Cellena actually began to consider it. She used to fight by Bardock's side. He fought passionately for those he cared about. He would always put his family first, so they were at odds sometimes, but he would do it if she asked.

Maybe Bardock could get over himself and kill hundreds of thousands across the universe, but that wasn't something that he wanted for himself anymore. "My family needs me."

"The empire needs you," Cerina said. _'Whatever my mother has planned, she's swallowing a lot of pride to even consider using Bardock. He has to know this.'_

"To be honest, I want my school back." He was angry when someone else had taken it over. The children missed him, and he hated to admit that he truly did miss them as well. Many of them were emotionally damaged and they needed someone like Bardock to help them along. "Summer would have wanted me to go back."

'_I should at least give him that.'_ "I'm not going to ask you to lead my army if you don't want to. I'll speak with my generals." She looked to his son. "Kakarot, I need a new head of science."

Vegeta scoffed. Obviously, he had two better options that served his best interest and the empire's. "Kakarot is not the most brilliant scientist on this planet."

"I can't trust the two women who you've bedded, Vegeta." His mother grinned hard, but insincere. "Until Kakarot can nominate someone better to take his place, he'll be the head."

'_I don't want to be stuck in a lab all day. I've gotta get busy, but at least this will be an opportunity to bring Gohan and I together.' _"I'm honored."

Cerina took her mate's hand. She certainly didn't think that Kakarot would agree.

"Cerina, I know you'll be the head of your earth Task Force, but who do you and Soko nominate for your universal operation?"

She turned to her friend, but she shrugged her shoulders. Cerina thought about Raditz, but he had been lost as of lately. "We'll get back with you."

"What's this about?" Vegeta moaned. He could have been training if he was going to ignore her all together.

Cellena looked to her friend Basila, and she encouraged her with a nod. It was too huge to put out there if it wasn't perfect, but she needed others to know what Fenn's legacy was going to be. "Fenn studied many cultures and their governments from this planet and across the galaxy. He seemed to believe that democracy was the only way to have a truly successful society."

Vegeta jumped to his feet and slammed on the table. "You're agreeing to dismantle the empire?"

Cerina was trying to remain calm, but she enjoyed being a princess. She knew she could be a good queen. She felt betrayed herself. "This is too extreme, Mother." And not to mention, it seemed out of character for the queen that loved power.

"I agreed, but I see that power is dangerous. I trust myself, but I don't know how the next king will lead and so on." Cellena humored Fenn with conversations and brainstorming, but it became clearer with Fenn's death by her own son's hands that something needed to be done. "Fenn hypothesized that there should be a council that aids the King and Queen on affairs, a parliament of sorts."

"You're advised all of the time, but you do as you please," Vegeta said.

"I know." She heard the whimpers of her baby and rocked him back and forth to calm him down. "But this council would have a part in electing the rightful heir. I'm forming this council. Fenn and I were working out the details, and I'll continue. It may not be ready in my lifetime, and perhaps not the next, but Fenn had good ideas that worked. I trust him."

'_This is insane! Father would have snapped that boy's neck, and he would have never allowed this sort of talk at all. But I see that's what she's doing here now. I can't let her shut me out.' _"I should be on this council if you form it. I'm your son."

"I don't know if you or Cerina or Kakarot should be on this council, since you two are candidates. As I said, my ideas are still coming together." _ 'It would be suspicious if he wasn't, but I know that I can't trust him. But he'll never take my throne now.' _"But you will be busy choosing a mate, Vegeta. Your birthday, you will select a number of women to participate in a tournament and in a year's time, they'll compete to be your mate."

He was warned of it before, but he thought they had evolved past that. He had fallen in love with a woman. Her mother ran her off and got their son killed. Meddling in his love life only gave him pain. "I should be able to choose."

"I didn't get a chance to choose!" No way was Cerina going to let her brother get away with what he had done. He manipulated the entire tournament. It was terrible watching Kakarot and Fenn nearly die for her. The tournament ruined her relationship with her father as well. "Kakarot fought for me."

"Karma," Kakarot teased with a glorious grin. "Isn't it terrible?"

Vegeta was furious, but there wasn't much he could do. His mother was the queen, and she was going to subjectively select a council. _'I have to find a way around this or I'm going to be bowing to King Kakarot. No! I'd soon rather die!'_

Cellena was satisfied with her son's displeasure. That was reason enough to progress. "Our world is going to change, and hopefully for the better. You're all dismissed."

Vegeta sat back down in defiance, while all the other fools left. _ 'There's a chance to change this. Cerina didn't like this. I could see the betrayal in her eyes. She thinks she deserves my birthright. Well, I'm not going to let this nonsense happen.' _But he had to deal with the task at hand. "Can only Saiyans compete?"

"I don't care who competes, Vegeta." Cellena smirked. "We all know Cassava will win. Bulma is a criminal though. She'll remain in prison rotting."

Getting Bulma out wouldn't be impossible. Of course, getting her pardoned would be difficult. But Cerina always believed Bulma's evil genius would be necessary if a crisis rose. _'If I give her a reason to need Bulma, she can call the shots.'_ But Bulma had betrayed everyone before. She might not have been the best choice, but he was heading back to default. But he was curious. "Why don't you care? My mate will be queen."

"Will she?" Cellena didn't mean to giggle, but it resulted in the worry bug eyes of her son. That amused her further. "You're dismissed."

Vegeta stormed away. Just when he thought he had taken a piece away from Kakarot and Cerina, his mother changed the entire board. _'But it's nothing I can't figure out.'_

Vegeta stormed past the small crowd still outside of his mother's war room. He bumped into Kakarot's shoulder rather rudely, but Kakarot got a kick out of him being a brat. "Is this a good idea?"

Cerina wouldn't like it if it didn't go her way, but she did care about all her subjects. She was unlike the rest of them. She was actually born an earthling. "My mother is going to give a voice to the people. Maybe she'll even allow some humans in, Kakarot."

"I hate politics. Vegeta knows how to play this game better than I do."

"Hey…" She pecked his lips and spoke quietly. Soko, Vegeta, and Basila had already left, so only Bardock was there to hear her plans. "We're going to rule this empire one day."

Kakarot had an eerie feeling. He didn't see how it would be possible for Vegeta to lead, but he did see a dark future where he was king. _'I can't let that happen.'_ "Let's get home to our children."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Cellena sat with her son for a while. He was so peaceful. She hoped he would be like his father. The world needed someone as bright, caring, and strong as Fenn. Hopefully, his father was proud of her proclamation. "Brave new world, huh?"<p>

To Be Continued...


	65. Chapter 65: The Test

Chapter 65

I do not own DBZ

"Gohan, are you ready?" Chi-Chi had prepared a giant breakfast for her son in order to get his mind ready for his big day. She was against Gohan really spending a lot of time with his father at first, because she didn't want him to take her little boy away or ruin the dynamic she had with Shouta. He was such a good man, and Gohan looked up to him. But Gohan clearly wanted to have a relationship with his biological father, so she was going to allow it. If she didn't, she would ruin her own relationship with her son.

Gohan came down the stairs dressed in a blue suit with a red bowtie. He usually didn't mind what he wore, but he suddenly had some instincts that something was wrong. He just knew that if he showed up at the science building, he was going to be a laughingstock.

"What's wrong, Gohan?"

"Well…" He started blushing and lowered his head in shame. He didn't want to upset his mother.

"Gohan, you tell me what's wrong!"

Shouta was walking from his office and saw the look on his son's face. "Chi-Chi, he's gonna be around a lot of warriors. He thinks he looks uncool and he doesn't want to get beat up."

"I'm not gonna get beat up!" Gohan yelled. "I can take care of myself. Krillin taught me how to fight!"

Shouta sighed heavily. He felt like he missed out on something with Gohan. He taught many others how to fight at the high school, but he tried to keep his own son weak to hide his identity. Now his wife's former slave had a special bond with Gohan that he should have had, and now his real father was going to swoop in and take his chance to redeem himself. "Gohan, I can show you a couple of things. I can take your training to the next level."

"But Krillin was trained by Prince Kakarot! He taught me more than the basics, and I'm gonna work with Prince Kakarot now too."

"Oh, I see…" _'I really screwed up.'_ "Gohan, it's okay if you call him your dad. He is your biological father, and your mom cared about him a lot. I won't get upset."

"But…" Gohan still felt strange about Prince Kakarot. He wanted to know him, but he didn't know him yet. He loved Shouta. "…you're my dad."

Shouta was moved and hugged his son. "Thanks, Gohan. You'll always be my son. But I love you enough to share. I'm not intimidated by Prince Kakarot."

Chi-Chi was moved watching her son and husband together. "Do you really think that Gohan should change?"

Shouta didn't want to break Chi-Chi's heart either. "Uh…I guess he'll be okay."

There was a knock at the door, and Chi-Chi rushed to it. She opened it up and slightly bowed her head, but she sort of laughed. "Kakarot."

"'Prince', Chi. Don't forget my title." Kakarot spotted his son and was disgusted. "Uh, Chi…What is Gohan wearing?"

Gohan became even more embarrassed and rushed up the stairs to change.

Chi-Chi slapped him in the chest. "Nice going."

"Oh, come on! We were the epitome of cool. You know what's not cool. Are you trying to sterilize our son or something?"

"Better than him being like you, or worse, me!"

Kakarot laughed. They were pretty wild back in the day. He was very fond of his memories. "You might as well invite me in for breakfast."

"I'm certain you've already eaten breakfast by now, Kakarot. You always woke up early to train."

"Yes, and I've worked up an appetite."

"Chi-Chi has a lot prepared," Shouta said. "They'd be honored to have you."

"Are you not joining us?" Chi-Chi asked sadly.

"No, Sweetheart, I've actually gotta get going to work. I've got a faculty meeting." He kissed his wife and walked through the front door.

Kakarot wasn't sure if he liked Shouta or not. He wasn't jealous that he was with Chi-Chi. He deeply loved Cerina, but he was still protective over her. He did feel defensive and betrayed about his son though. Shouta had a relationship with his eldest son, and he wanted to respect that, but Gohan was his son. "I guess it'll just be the three of us."

"Yeah, if you don't inhale it all." Chi-Chi laughed. She really did miss how things used to be with Kakarot. She missed her friend. "If only Krillin was here."

"I'm still pissed at Krillin, so—"

"He only did what I asked him to. Well…he didn't do exactly what I said. He trained Gohan in a way to honor you and his heritage. If he didn't, those killer androids would have destroyed our son."

"Yeah…" Kakarot sighed. He swore he would rip Krillin's jaw out of his mouth the next time he saw him, but he could forgive him since he at least toughed Gohan up a little bit. At least he wouldn't be starting from scratch when he started showing him how to really fight. "Let Krillin know that I won't kill him."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

Gohan came back down with the same jacket, but he was wearing black pants instead of his goofy shorts. "Does this look any better?"

Kakarot laughed a little bit and walked over to his son. "Let me try something, Kid." He unbuttoned his suit and got rid of the bowtie. He automatically looked better. Kakarot roughed up his hair a little bit to make it look a little bit more stylish. "You're a Saiyan, right? We gotta let the world see that."

Gohan was very shy and would barely even look at Kakarot. "Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now let's eat something. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

* * *

><p>Cerina and Soko were observing their Task Force members as they fought from the office above the gymnasium. They had gone through a massive recruitment process since Queen Cellena said she was looking for someone to take over the universal operation. Soko was saddened that she wouldn't be able to complete her life's work, but being a mother was a lot more satisfying.<p>

Cerina was concerned that Soko was giving up all she ever wanted. She understood why, but she didn't buy that she was taking it so easily. "You're actually pregnant?"

Soko rolled her eyes. "I knew this was coming."

"You rushed into a reckless relationship with that bartender because you wanted a child after you lost one. I totally understand, but—"

"There are no 'buts', Cerina. I am pregnant. I will love my child. You will respect how I raise my baby and my career choices."

"I'm just concerned about my friend. From our original Task Force, we're the only two members left. I know you can handle yourself and whoever else comes along, but you were almost killed by your ex's crazy family for a vendetta against us long ago. You're smarter than what happened."

"Well, I survived because I did what was necessary to protect my child. I'll always do what I have to in order to protect him."

Cerina cocked her brow. "You already know the sex of your child?"

"Mother's intuition!" Soko could feel her child beginning to get restless. _'Shut up, Cerina. I don't want to have to choose between the two of you. Stop asking questions!'_ "I'm going to will it to be a boy."

"Ok." Cerina laughed. "Knowing you, I'd be willing to place a bet on that."

There was a scrappy teenager that was very impressive. He wore a leather vest and ripped jeans. The sides of his head were lightly shaved, but he had some more hair on top. He looked like the average punk human style. He was holding his own against several of Cerina's warriors that had been on the Task Force for years. They had been fighting with him for five minutes and he wasn't fatigued and they hadn't landed a single punch. "Who is he?" Soko asked. "He's good."

Cerina looked through her file. "His name is Kohl. He's sixteen. He's a prodigy in fighting and advanced through the ranks, but he's a troubled youth. Apparently his father was mixed up in the scandal of the captured earth women. No one knows what happened to his mother. He's fought in a couple of tournaments, legal and not. He's got busted for theft once or twice, but only received a beat down or two for punishment."

"So is his father dead or imprisoned?"

Cerina continued reading through the file and then felt incredibly awkward. "Oh…I guess I killed his father during the raid…"

"So he has a couple of half-bred siblings?"

"Yes. I met one of his siblings, but she doesn't know that I killed her father. She just knows that someone did it."

"Well, it's classified Task Force business anyway. Their father needed to die for his crimes."

"Yeah…" Cerina wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she needed to mold great warriors into her Task Force. "I think I'm going to take him in and see where we can go with this. Maybe I'll reunite with his family, and it'll put him on the right path."

"You're so annoyingly optimistic."

Cerina held her head up proudly. "I think my next great idea would be to bring Kara in and maybe the twins. They're strong and Kara can see the future."

Soko was instantly troubled. _ 'My baby wouldn't want that. If Kara is around, I can't be here. I don't need her picking up anything about my baby.' _ "But they're so young…"

"Are you kidding me? Do you realize how old we were when we started the Task Force? The kids are old enough. I think I'll summon them now for training. It'll give the twins an excuse to see their father."

Raditz was among the troops and closely watching. He had started eyeing Kohl as well. _ 'He's a little rough around the edges, but he'll get there.' _He smirked. He honestly did enjoy being on the Task Force. He thought of asking for the lead position, but he didn't want to leave the planet without patching up things with his children. They were still staying at their grandparents' house, but at least Fasha was mildly speaking to him. He and Tora had an okay relationship, but he was trying to be there for his twin sister.

* * *

><p>Cellena was pacing around her table with her son in her arms. He was at the stage where he was just fussy. His Saiyan instincts to be wild her starting to kick in, but his body was really still too small to do all that it wanted to do. But she was enjoying the reintroduction into motherhood and she hoped her men didn't hold it against her. "General, Rapini."<p>

"Queen Cellena!" He bowed and pulled out a seat for her. She slowly sat down with her child and he sat down across from her. "It's only been a month since you gave birth, and you look stunning."

"Thank you."

General Rapini was pleased to get an invitation to breakfast with his queen. Many men adored her, and he was among the many. Besides, with Fenn gone, she might been looking for another potential king. Even if she didn't want to marry someone, he could have been her confidant. He wanted to have her ear. Bedding her would have been nice too. That would be quite the bragging right. "And how has Prince Fenn been treating you?"

She smiled, because she was impressed that he actually cared. "He's been the perfect gentleman to his mother. Soon, he'll be the perfect warrior."

"Good." He didn't care much for her son, but he knew that the child was important to Cellena. He wanted to play his cards right.

"We fought in battle together before traveling to earth. You fought side by side with my mate on several occasions. He spoke highly of you."

"I'm honored to hear that my king thought highly of me."

"You've fought with my son as well." _'He's very loyal to me, but I know my son was fond of him until the rumors began that we were dating. Still, they have ties. I must make sure he would be loyal to me.'_

"The Prince is impressive."

"Not as impressive as me, I hope."

"No one is quite as impressive as you, my queen."

Cellena smiled. She knew when she was being flirted with, and he was coming on subtly and yet strong. She would use that to her advantage, but he was truly a fool if he thought two months was long enough for her to get over her beloved Fenn. "When I began this empire with my mate, I would say our people were a lot more chauvinistic. It didn't matter if I was truly the brains behind King Vegeta's operations. He was the king. He led, but we had quite a partnership."

"It was always clear to me that you were his partner. He greatly respected you."

"But even I still held this belief about leading from behind. When he died, I was going to step down and let my son take the throne."

"I did wonder about that." Rapini was ready and willing to accept Prince Vegeta as the new king. He did remember there being chatter among the men about Cellena. "What happened? Why isn't Prince Vegeta the king?"

"He was weak, and he thought leading would be a distraction. He began training like never before."

"And then?"

"He let a human become an even bigger distraction."_ 'He should know about Bulma. If everyone knows how obsessed he is with her, they'll know his judgment is poor.' _"I'm glad he turned down the throne. I told him it would change everything. I told him I would be queen until I decided to step down. He agreed, and I intend to be your queen until my death."

"Well, I have enjoyed your rule. We are prosperous. We are strong. We continuously expand without wasting resources."

Cellena was pleasantly surprised. "You don't disapprove of Fenn's tactics?"

"I don't argue with results." _'I can't say I was happy that he was the head of the army, but he was talented and wise. He earned my respect.' _ "Besides, there are plenty of rebels I get to crush with my bare hands."

'_He actually sounds perfect. Perhaps I can mold him into my perfect ally.' _"Everything is going to change again. I need men I can trust. I'm choosing you."

"To do what?"

"Lead my army." She smirked sexily at him hoping that flirtation would push him into making the right decision. "Are you up to the task?"

'_This is what I've been waiting for.' _"I'd be honored."

* * *

><p>Bardock took a deep breath before entering his school building. He had been away for so long, and it really wasn't the same without Summer. He didn't know how to be the emotional mentor that some of them needed. He brought Colleen along with him in case any of them needed that nonsense. As soon as he entered, everyone stopped and looked to him.<p>

"Mr. Bardock?" Cora asked surprised.

"Mr. Bardock!" The entire room ran straight to him and he was tackled with hugs. "We missed you so much!"

Bardock was mildly annoyed, but also happy. However, he could not admit out loud that he was okay with them hugging him. Colleen was watching with big smiles, and he didn't want her to tell anyone he had gone soft. "Settle down!" He started pushing and pulling them off of him. "We've got a lot of work to do."

Cora was the only one who didn't rush to hug Bardock, even though she really wanted to. She still stood by him with her arms crossed. She had to be tough. "I'm sorry about Miss Summer. She was very nice to me."

Bardock felt the tone in the room fall. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her himself. He felt horrible for his son and grandchildren. He knew that Kara was missing a sister and Colleen was missing a daughter. He thought of Summer as an annoyance most of the time, but working with her changed his opinion. She was a very capable and proud woman. "We're all sorry about Summer." He bent down to lift Cora's chin up. "But we honor her by moving on and becoming stronger. Alright?"

She nodded.

"Is that your wife?" One of the boys asked amazed.

Bardock was still a little uncomfortable not using the word "mate", but he did get married. They were bound by a legal contract. "Yeah, this is Colleen."

"Mr. Bardock," one of the little girls gasped, "she's so pretty!"

Bardock looked to his woman and smirked. "Yeah, she is." She didn't dress quite a youthful as she used to, and with good reason. She was almost fifty, but age hadn't hindered her beauty.

But that was enough with the soft stuff! His students were allowing them to get distracted. "Why don't all of you show me what you've learned since I've been away?"

"Our other teacher was very mean. He wasn't nice like you."

Colleen snickered and patted Bardock's shoulder. "You were nice?"

"No!" He was blushing incredibly hard. _'I'll show these brats how soft I am!' _ "Alright, we're all doing drills this afternoon."

They all usually would have moaned and complained, but they were all so happy that Bardock had returned to them. "Yes, Sir!"

* * *

><p>Kakarot tried to talk to Gohan during breakfast, but he really didn't say anything. Kakarot figured it was because they were eating, and talk could always wait. Eating couldn't. He didn't pester him too much, because he didn't want Chi-Chi to interfere. Gohan didn't even comment when they walked outside and he saw Kakarot's shinny sports car, though he seemed impressed.<p>

He tried a couple of conversations about the weather and so on, but Gohan sat politely with his hands in his lap and his lips were closed tight. "Your mom's cooking is just as good as I remember." Surely, that was his opening! But he still didn't speak. "You don't say much, do you?"

"I guess not."

Kakarot parked at the newly renovated Science and Technology Center in Vegeta City. It wasn't as large as Capsule Corp, but its design was modern and there was plenty of space for young minds egger to serve the empire. Gohan kept staring at the top. He did feel intimidated by everything. He hadn't sat down and really had conversation with his father, and yet his mother let him run off of with him to prove himself…or disappoint him. Gohan wasn't sure what was going to happen.

'_He doesn't feel like he fits in. Or maybe he doesn't like me? I don't know.'_ "Gohan, I know you're not a Saiyan Prince like me, but that doesn't mean you can't be a leader. I think you're gonna be brilliant. If you are, then there's a bright future ahead of you with a lot of responsibility. It's one that I can't ask of Ninjin. Do you understand?"

"Not really…"

Kakarot sighed._ 'I don't know if I should tell him this, but I know Ninjin doesn't share my thirst for knowledge. At least Gohan and I can bond through this.' _"I'm the Official Head of Science and Technology. I've got a knack for it, but fighting will always be my first love. I'm hoping that I can raise you to take my place one day."

"Really?" Gohan wanted to prove himself to be a skilled fighter, but he wanted to make his biological father proud as well.

"Yeah." Kakarot got excited as his son did. "I mean, that'll probably be a long ways in the future, but—"

"I'll try it!" _'He's depending on me! Mom would want this too, and Dad will be proud as well.'_

"Good." Kakarot had a special spot in the garage and took a private elevator up to the lobby. Gohan kept looking around in awe. There were lots of cool sculptures and tech everywhere to decorate the building. There was even a hologram of different tournament fights.

Kakarot was glad that his eldest son was impressed with his building. "A lot of bright minds from all over the planet are here to take a couple of tests."

Gohan lowered his head in shame. "I feel unprepared…"

Kakarot laughed. "I'm sure your mother made you study your brains out. You'll do okay, Son." Kakarot noticed that Gohan blushed and he blushed as well. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Yeah." But Gohan felt extremely guilty when he thought about Shouta. "Is it okay if I'm not ready to call you my dad?"

'_No!'_ Kakarot was angry—not with Gohan—with the situation. He should have known his son better. He shouldn't have been a stranger. "Take all the time you need."

The main auditorium seated one thousand students. Kakarot had some assistants passing out tablets and styluses to each student that came in the room. There was only one empty seat and it was surprisingly next to Ninjin. "Take your seat, Gohan."

Gohan hadn't really had any interaction with his brother since they had been made aware of each other, and he wasn't sure why. He wanted to get to know him, but Prince Kakarot was acting strange about them being friends. But he accepted it and was excited to do something alone with his father. He didn't want his younger brother to steal what could have brought them together. "What are you doing here, Ninjin?"

Ninjin sighed. He was already bored. "My dad is making me take this test, but I think it's my mom's fault."

"Oh…" Gohan secretly wished that his brother wouldn't do well, and then he felt guilty for even thinking it. _'I should wish him well. We could study together.'_

"So, we're brothers?" Ninjin had heard his parents confirm it, but he didn't understand why his parents were keeping them apart.

"We are." Gohan felt awkward. _'All of this time I wanted to know him, and now I'm wishing that he wasn't here.'_

"Then we should go spar when this is over!"

Gohan wasn't afraid to fight Ninjin, but he knew it wasn't a fair fight yet. "Sure thing…"

"Welcome." There was a podium in the front, but Kakarot decided to not be traditional and he hopped on top of it to sit down. He could never take professors seriously anyway. "When I was a kid, I took a test at Capsule Corporation that put me on the path that led me right here. Now I hope to do the same for some of you. You will all have forty-five minute segments and twenty minute breaks. After three testing cycles, you'll eat lunch, and then we'll continue testing. After each round, we will grade your scores. If you fail, you're out. The last remaining win."

All of the students looked around the room. Some of them were very young like Gohan and Ninjin. Some of them were preteens. "We're all different ages. We've all learned different things at school. How can the testing be fair?"

"These aren't really knowledge tests. They're critical thinking tests." Kakarot had designed all of the tests with some other scientists, psychologists, and professors. There were teenagers also taking tests at different parts of the building. "It's really about potential and how you process information. I can teach anything to anyone. I'm not looking for a sponge. I'm looking for someone that can teach me something." Kakarot looked to his boys especially. "Good luck."

Kakarot wasn't going to stick around and watch them all sweat. He let his assistants watch them while he went to his office, and the fact that he even had an office made him snicker. _'I can't believe how much my life has changed.'_

* * *

><p>Raditz waited anxiously for his children to enter the training grounds. He had of course seen them and eaten with them, but Fasha still hadn't forgiven him for what happened with her mother. He and Tora still talked, but he allowed them to stay with their grandparents. He hoped that incorporating them into the Task Force would help their relationship. "I'm glad you guys are here."<p>

Kara was glad to be there with her brother. Tora smiled at his father. The best Fasha could do was cross her arms and mumble. "Hi, Dad."

He was proud of his little warriors, but some days, he really did miss his sweet little girl. "How are you?"

"I've been better…" Her eyes caught the attention of a young boy across the room. Kara read her cousin's mind and followed to the boy, and they were both entranced.

"Who is that?" Kara began to blush. She always did like older boys, but he wasn't that much older. "He's cute."

"He is!" Fasha squealed.

Raditz was irritated that they had to focus on one of their newest recruits with so much potential. "He's no one. I was going to kill him today, actually. Stop staring at him."

But the two of them wouldn't stop staring at the young, Saiyan punk. Raditz had to step in their way, but they moved around him to stare harder. "Be serious!"

Cerina and Soko came downstairs in case they had to clear the tension between Raditz and his children, but they were amused when the girls were focused on Kohl. _'Nothing is a better motivation that a cute boy.' _She chuckled and turned to Tora. "I'm looking for young recruits in the Task Force."

"I'm in!" Kara yelled.

"So am I!" Fasha said.

Tora rolled his eyes. "It's an honor to join you, Father."

"Thanks, Tora." Raditz roughed up his son's hair a bit. He would have to cut it soon. He didn't want it to get too long like his. "Maybe we can all go out later."

"Is he coming too?" Fasha asked excited.

Cerina laughed. "He's a bit of a street punk. He doesn't need to know that you're into him. It'll go to his head. I know the type."

"You mated the type," Raditz teased.

"Evaluate the kids," Soko said. "I've gotta talk to Cerina."

"About?"

Soko grabbed her friend by the arm and led her back upstairs to the observation room. "You know, Kakarot has a job that's gonna ground him here for a while. You have a good nanny to watch the kids and family. You should probably lead the universal Task Force yourself."

"What?"

It hurt Soko to say such a thing, considering that was the job she always wanted, but it was only right. Cerina started the Task Force. "You should think about it."

Cerina had barely even been off the planet. She had never been on a diplomatic mission. Besides, her brother was a mess and it was more important that she stayed and fought for what her mother was trying to accomplish. "I have a little baby and Ninjin and Kakarot need me."

"_Need_ is a strong word."

Cerina's mouth dropped, which made Soko chuckle.

"They'd appreciate your company, but they'll be okay." _'Besides, Cerina knows me better than anyone. If she's distracted, then she won't figure out the origin of my baby. After he's born, we won't have to be afraid. Everything will change. They'll see how wonderful he is.'_ "Your empire needs you. You're not only a princess on earth. The entire universe bows before you."

'_She is right. What will happen when I'm a queen? I should at least travel and let the people know me. Vegeta's been around. I haven't.' _"I'll think about it. Then, I'll talk to Kakarot."

"Good." _'I shouldn't be around so close to Kara._' "I know it's still sort of early in my pregnancy, but I think I'm gonna go on leave already. There's a lot I wanna do to get prepared for the baby."

"I understand." Cerina knew that Soko didn't get affectionate, but she hoped her sort of friend forgave her for giving her a hug. "I believe you'll be a good mother to your child, Soko! I'll be there for whatever you need."

"Thank you." Soko didn't even feel the slightest bit of guilt. Everything she did was for her child, and he was going to change the world.

* * *

><p>Basila had the horrible task of creating Prince Vegeta's party. Of course Queen Cellena had a hand in that, but she was spending a lot of time actually ruling her empire and Vegeta was a difficult distraction, therefore Basila was getting suckered into dealing with his bad attitude. It was a bright and sunny day, so she was sitting with Vegeta out on a balcony at the palace eating some snacks. "How do you feel about the invitation list?"<p>

Vegeta glanced at the tablet she handed to him. "I could care less."

Basila had been working on the list for three days, so the fact that he tossed her tablet on the table was more than a little frustrating. "Prince Vegeta, your mother is tasking me with your party. You really don't care who goes? Only the girls who receive the promise ring is going to make it into your tournament."

"How many rings are there?"

"Your mother is making fifty."

'_As much as I love seeing women fight over me, it's only a waste of time. I'll find a way to choose my own destiny.' _"Have Cerina send one to Bulma and I'll cooperate."

'_He can't seriously think that his mother would let that happen.'_ "It's a waste."

"Maybe not."

Basila was infuriated. It bothered her that he used to be so close to her daughter, but then he let a human toy with his emotions. The Saiyan Empire would not respect Bulma as their queen! Besides, she was insane. He could do better. He needed to do better for the empire! "Fine."

'_I have to make sure that I do have a queen that I could tolerate. As long as my mother is queen, I'll have to have this tournament. Even if Bulma could be pardoned, there's no way she could win.' _ "Would Cassava willingly compete?"

"I'm sure she will." _ 'I'll at least talk to her about it. Being queen is something we've talked about since she was a little girl. Besides, I can't think of anyone he'd pick that I could stomach to bow to.'_ "Your mother and sister are going to pick out a couple of girls."

"Why?" Vegeta barked.

"Because you and your father interfered with Cerina's mating process. If we're being honest, they're getting even."

"Of course they are." _ 'I should have seen this coming. Every woman in my life is meddlesome.' _ "So how many will I actually have?"

"Twenty-five."

'_Twenty-five? Well, Cassava is going to be picked by my mother whether I personally do it or not. I have to give Suma one if I want her to cooperate, but there's no way she'll get strong enough to win. It's too bad Pepper is dead. She was one of my favorites. Then there's Muzina…'_ Vegeta thought of her every so often. She was a girl that he instantly connected with. His mother would have let him choose her, because she only cared about getting stronger and him._ 'But I've more than ruined things with her.' _"That's fine. This tournament will never happen anyway."

"Your mother is going to win on this, Prince Vegeta. You had might as well accept that."

"I'll play along for now, Basila." He smiled hard. He'd keep scheming on the side.

"I did consider someone else, but I didn't know if it would be appropriate."

"Who?"

"Soko."

Vegeta was appalled at first, but mostly because her association with Cerina. But she was an intriguing choice. "She's intelligent, attractive, a skilled fighter, and ruthless. Unfortunately, she's knocked up, and I don't need her little hell spawn trying to kill the true heir out of jealousy."

"She's a good choice. She's loyal to a fault. She'd arrest your sister if her mother demanded it, and she'll get along with your sister."

'_Her loyalty is primarily with the throne. I think she would forsake Cerina when I became king. Turning Cerina's friend against her would be amusing.' _"She's also had sex with my mother's dead boyfriend."

"And you've had sex with plenty of your father's whores who have all been executed."

'_And some of those girls would have been excellent choices as well, but Mother's rage got the best of her again.' _"Invite her. It doesn't mean I'll choose her to fight."

* * *

><p>Ninjin was watching the clock for the test to be over. He was surprised that he passed the first phase. Gohan was also surprised and seemed a little disappointed. His father was surprised, but actually very excited. He was even more surprised when he made it through phase two. But after phase three, Ninjin's brain was committing suicide and he really just wanted something to eat.<p>

"Are you finished?" Gohan asked.

"I can't think anymore. My brain hurts."

Gohan glanced at his brother's test. It was only half way done. "You have to hurry. You're gonna fail."

"I don't care. I quit."

Gohan didn't want Ninjin to quit. He honestly wanted his brother to fail. But there wasn't enough time for Ninjin to fix his test. The bell rang and the hungry Saiyans and humans rushed to the cafeteria.

Ninjin had a lot of kids that wanted to sit with him since he was a prince, but Gohan was shy and didn't speak to anyone other than his brother. He stuck by Ninjin and sat next to him while they ate their meal. Gohan didn't feel much like the older brother though, since he was clinging onto his younger sibling.

"I'm gonna get to leave after lunch, Gohan. Do you want to go train?"

"No." Gohan was baffled by how lazy his little brother was. "I'm trying to make it all the way to the end. You know this is important to our father." What was most annoying was that they'd never know if Ninjin was wasting his talents.

"I don't like math and science, Gohan. That can be your thing. I want to get stronger."

"Well, I'm still strong!"

"Good. Let's go spar." Ninjin scarfed down his bowl of soup and two foot long sandwiches. He washed it all down with a cup of milk and banged on his chest. "I'm ready!"

Gohan did the same, or at least tried to. He couldn't eat as fast as his brother. His mother programmed him with too many manners. But after he finished as quickly and neatly as possible, he followed Gohan outside to the garden, along with a group of students' eager to see the rivalry between brothers begin.

"Are you ready?"

'_This is all a big game to him. He doesn't see how important it is for me to impress our dad and the rest of these kids. He was born with so much, and I'm gonna have to work for everything.'_ "Yeah."

"Okay! Ready or not, here I come!"

Gohan braced himself for his little brother. He came at him, but then he disappeared. Gohan blinked a couple of times and thought about it. 'He's not that smart. He's probably waiting a couple of second before appearing right behind me!' He raised his fist and turned around just in time to block his brother's attack.

"Impressive!" Ninjin said. "You can anticipate my attacks, but how fast are you with hand to hand combat?" Ninjin immediately began punching and kicking Gohan. He blocked a couple of blows, but he was a lot slower than his brother. _ 'But a lot of his moves are like Dad's. How'd that happen?'_ "Have you been training with my dad?"

"No. His friend taught me how to fight."

"Okay. I was curious." Ninjin took that opportunity to head-butt his big brother. Gohan covered his head and moaned, but he couldn't let himself be too distracted by the pain. He fought his brother off with one arm and then resumed with two. But there wasn't much of anything Gohan could do to prove he could beat his brother. Eventually, Ninjin punched Gohan in the face three times before he fell on the ground.

Gohan was used to someone running to him after every scrape and tumble, but his mother was not there. As a matter of fact, everyone was cheering for the Prince that knocked him down. 'They really do admire strength. They don't care if I'm Prince Kakarot's oldest son. Ninjin is a real prince and he's a lot stronger than me…'

"Are you okay?" Ninjin was surprised that his brother was down on his hands and knees so easily. _'Geez, he's not really much of a challenge. Maybe I should spar with somebody else and let him get back to studying.' _"We can stop if you need a break, Gohan."

Gohan realized that he could sense his father's energy. He looked around and didn't see him, but he knew he was somewhere close watching. He was probably watching high up in his building and getting angry because one son failed him while the other proved to be the prince he was meant to be.

"Gohan?" Ninjin asked while leaning in toward him. "Are you okay?"

Gohan constantly heard the chant of the people cheering against him. He wanted to earn their respect, and he wanted to make his father proud. _ 'I can't be these weak. I have to get stronger. I have to!' _Gohan was just so angry all of the sudden. He felt his abandonment issues hard. If he wanted to find a place in his father's family, he had to fight for it. "Ahhhhhh!"

Ninjin was surprised when Gohan launched at him like a torpedo. He was knocked into a singing colored water fountain. Gohan wasn't going to stop though. He went on the warpath and punched his brother repeatedly, even before he could really get back up. The cheers for Ninjin slowly began to fade, but no one switched their alliances. Honestly, everyone was a little concerned as they watched Gohan savagely beat on his younger brother.

Ninjin was surprised when he took the first couple of hits, but then he started fighting back. 'How did he get so strong all of the sudden? And he's fast too! I can't lose to him. He wasn't even trained by our father!' "Ahhhh!"

Gohan was knocked away and blinded by the golden light radiating from his little brother's tiny body. It was amazing to see a Super Saiyan up close and person, but he wasn't really proud of his little brother. He was angry because he knew the fight was over. He was disappointed in himself, because he knew he wasn't strong enough to reach that level, and he was ashamed that he had failed his father.

"Sorry," Ninjin said before powering down. "I forgot you can't transform."

All of the kids snickered at Gohan. They couldn't transform, but they were willing to laugh at the half-breed's expense.

Gohan really resented his brother, because he couldn't tell if he was really trying to embarrass him or not. "I'll transform soon enough, Ninjin." Gohan dropped his defenses. The fight was obviously over. _'I can't stop until I can defeat you.'_

The bell sounded and all of the students came back into the auditorium where they took their tests. There was a giant screen that listed the names of everyone that was allowed to continue. Ninjin's name was nowhere on the list. "I guess this is where you go leave me," Gohan said.

"Yeah. I'm all wet anyway." He laughed. "You got really carried away."

"What can I say? I like to win." Gohan took his tablet from the assistant and sat by himself. There were only fifty kids left at this point, and Gohan was determined to make it until the end.

As Ninjin was leaving, his father stopped him at the door. "Come up to my office, Son. We need to talk."

Ninjin sighed and slumped his shoulders. He just knew he was in trouble. "What did I do?"

Kakarot touched Ninjin's shoulders and teleported into his office. It was really spacious and comfortable, but Ninjin always felt intimidated when he came there. Kakarot didn't even sit at his desk. He sat with his son on the leather couch. "Ninjin, you got further than expected, but then you gave up."

"My brain hurt, Dad."

"But I could help you. We could advance your studies at least—"

"Dad, I don't wanna do that stuff! I don't wanna study and work in your science lab. I wanna fight and be on a Task Force like Mom!"

Kakarot's mind was blown. "Do you think that I'm not the fun parent?"

"Of course you're fun, Dad!" he laughed. "But you do have a boring job. We can spar and hang out when you're off the clock, but I don't want more homework!"

Kakarot wasn't sure what was the right move. He wasn't even going to require Ninjin to show up, but Cerina asked Kakarot to give him a chance, but Kakarot knew that was so Ninjin wasn't left out. "Okay, Ninjin. You want to have an average mind, I can't stop you."

"Thank you." Ninjin was a little too dense for reverse psychology. "Now can I go home?"

"Straight home. I'll tell Via to suspect you."

"Okay…"_ 'Oh man! I guess I can't goof around. Via likes to snitch if I'm late.'_

Kakarot didn't know if he was making the right decision letting his son walk away, but he knew Ninjin could be stubborn like him. It would be extremely difficult to force him to be a genius. _'Besides, he barely got by any of the rounds. He's not like Gohan.'_

* * *

><p>Gohan worked as hard as he possibly could and got to the very last round of testing. When it was over, he waited patiently in the auditorium for the assistants to announce the winners, but Kakarot walked into the room to congratulate the fifteen students remaining. "Congratulations. Your work so far has been admirable, but there's one final cut remaining."<p>

Gohan took a deep breath and waited for his name. "I did it!?" He jumped out of his seat, along with six other students.

"Thank you to the rest of you who have gotten so far. You're still valuable and ranked highly. My staff will tell you what comes next, but please exit."

Gohan was so excited that he ran up to his father. He was expecting some sort of affection, but Kakarot just stood above him with a smirk. "Good job, Son."

"Thanks…" He realized he wished he was sharing that moment with his mom and dad. A hug would have been nice.

"Okay, kids, no what we have weeded out all of those who are Prime Status, we can really get to work."

There were two full blooded Saiyans and the rest were all human. Kakarot was pleased there were two other Saiyans in the mix. He didn't mind humans, but he didn't want them to solely be their head of intelligence. "We're going to mold out the future together. You're going to end school and start learning here. I've got the best tutors in the world. Any of you that live to far, the empire will accommodate you and we'll relocate your family. If you want to travel and fly every day, that's fine."

"Why can't we start now?" Gohan asked.

Kakarot laughed. "Because it's time for dinner and your mom wants you home."

Kakarot took Gohan home, but he didn't stay over and eat like he really wanted to do. He knew Cerina was expecting him. He ate dinner with his mate, son, daughter, and Via. Via had her own room in the house with Kakarot and Cerina being so busy. She was always around to take care of Colleena.

When the kids were put to sleep and Via was training in the gravity chamber, Kakarot and Cerina sat together in front of the television watching the news. That's when Kakarot had to know. "Am I boring?"

"Why would you ask that?" Cerina laughed. "You're probably the most adventurous person I know. Remember I arrested you for underground fighting? I found you in a club!"

"Yeah, but I was a kid then. Now I'm a respectable scientist…" He threw his head back and chuckled. "I just wanna train all day and night. That's what I wanna do, and I totally understand Ninjin."

"I know he flunked out, but thank you for giving him a shot."

"Gohan and Ninjin fought today in a friendly match…or it was supposed to be a friendly match."

"What happened? Did Ninjin power up too far?"

"Eventually he did to end the fight…maybe even embarrass Gohan, but…" Kakarot remembered the rage on the boy's face. "Gohan's inherited my father's rage. I know Raditz and I can get it sometimes, but it's never touched what my father is capable of."

Cerina almost bit her tongue, but she was concerned for her child. "Are you thinking about that vision you and your father had?"

"I am…" Kakarot didn't know what to make of the future, but he did know that Gohan was capable of being dangerous. "I'm gonna watch him very closely."

"Speaking of watching family, we have to go to Vegeta's ball."

"Why?" He had no interest in Vegeta's skank list.

"Because my mother is allowing me to pick some of his choices."

Kakarot chuckled evilly. He wanted to make Vegeta as miserable as me made Cerina. "Well, this should be fun then."

* * *

><p>Soko was in the middle of her late night pregnancy snack when she got a knock at the door. She checked her security cameras and squealed in excitement before rushing to the front door. "Raditz, what are you doing here? Aren't your children moving back in with you?"<p>

"No, but they are getting there." He snuck by her and closed the door behind him. "Thank you. Moving them into the Task Force will bring us back together."

"That was Cerina's idea, but I'm glad it's working out for you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips. He was strong. He had lost somebody that he loved. He was starving for sex. He was the perfect fling. "Nobody knows about us."

"Nobody."

"Good." Soko didn't need anyone's judgment, especially Cerina's. Her hormones were making her crazy, and Raditz was a nice way to fulfill her needs before everybody welcomed her glorious child.

To Be Continued…


	66. Chapter 66: Happy Endings Are a Lie

**Q:** How old is everyone?

**A:** I THINK this is right. Cerina 23. Kakarot 24 (Not including Time Chamber). Soko 25. Krillin 25. Vegeta 29. Bulma 29. Suma 31. Raditz 32 (Not including Time Chamber). Cassava 28. Fasha 13. Tora 13. Kara 13. Gohan 6. Ninjin 5. Colleena 1. Cellena 50. Badock 50. Colleen 47. Trunks 11. Weapon 7.

**Q:** How long has Soko and Raditz been together?

**A:** Not long.

Chapter 66

Soko was awakened by the smell of something wonderful. Her child was hungry and so was she. She came downstairs and the table was already set and the spread was laid out. She was certainly always in the mood for steak and eggs. "Morning."

"I hope you don't mind that I've cooked breakfast." Raditz was struggling with the good deed all morning.

"Why would I mind? I am eating for two." She instantly began diving in. When Raditz spent his first night over, her baby didn't seem pleased. He was nervous that Raditz might have led to the discovery of his origins, but Soko urged her baby to trust her. Now, everything was as right as rain.

"You don't talk about the father," Raditz said. He knew it was a touchy subject, and he had seen the pictures of the massacre. Soko was very brutal, unnecessarily so.

"What's there to say? I was impulsive and he was no one to me."

"Do you think you can handle being a mom on your own?"

"How are you managing being a lonely dad?"

"I guess not so great." Cassava stayed on him. He was taking better care of himself. He was gaining some of his weight back. He was stronger now and healthier. Now he had a potential woman in his life. "I need to try and get back to being a good father."

"Fasha will break soon. I see it."

"Really?"

"As a girl who grew up on the streets with no one, I know what I'm talking about when I say that everyone wants to have parents. Besides, she may not know that we're screwing, but she'll sense that you're not as miserable as you used to be and she'll get suspicious. Then she'll get jealous and she'll want you back."

Raditz wasn't quite sure how he felt about his little girl knowing that he was moving on. He didn't know how he felt about it himself. If he wanted a relationship, he'd go for a girl like Cassava or even Muzina. Soko was like begging for craziness, heartbreak, or death. "You think so?"

"I know people."

The bell rang and Raditz laughed when he saw Soko's eyes buck. "Do you want me to get the door?"

"Absolutely not!" She punched him as a warning to hide. He laughed but also made sure to retreat deep into the kitchen. She made sure when he opened the door, Raditz was nowhere in sight of the Saiyan warrior dressed in uniform that some of the palace workers wore, notably the ones that worked directly under Basila. "Hi."

"This is a royal decree." He handed Soko a dark blue envelope with gold trim. "Prince Vegeta expects you to attend his ball."

"He what?" she laughed in disbelief. She opened the envelope and sure enough, it was an invitation. Her first reaction was to look down at her pregnant belly. Her clothes didn't fit already. She certainly didn't have anything to wear. "Does he know that I'm knocked up—?"

"Good day." He bowed quickly and then left.

Raditz's curiosity got the better of him and he wandered into the living room. "What's going on?"

"I'm supposed to go to Vegeta's party." She expected him to laugh along with her, but his face fell. _'He's not supposed to get attached to me. I'm not ready for that, but he's pretty good in bed. I don't want to stop.' _"I don't wanna be picked to be his mate."

"You can't deny going." _ 'Vegeta must have a reason for this. He'll probably notice if such an important figure doesn't show.'_

"You know if he gives me one of his stupid rings, we can't have any more visits. I will belong to him."

'_Well, we can't have that. Things are finally beginning to get interesting again.' _"Go and then turn him down."

Soko was perceptive enough to know that he was beginning to get attached to her. She couldn't let anyone in besides her baby boy, but she liked having a warm body in her bed. Raditz was someone she fought side by side with and she trusted him. "It would be a shame if we didn't go at it at least one more time."

He smirked. "It would be, wouldn't it?"

They embraced and Raditz decided to be a gentlemen and carried her up to her bedroom so they could commence once again. He took himself a long shower to get her scent off of him, and then went back home. Surprisingly enough, Fasha was waiting on the couch with her arms crossed and glaring. "You weren't home last night."

'_Soko was right?'_ He smiled. "I wasn't."

Fasha assumed he was gloating and was disgusted and furious. "Where were you?"

"You won't like the answer."

Tears immediately came to her eyes. "Are you with another woman? Did you forget about my mother? Are you forgetting about me?"

Raditz rushed to embrace his young daughter. A day ago, she could barely speak to him and now she was crying on his chest. He was so grateful and he didn't know what to do. "Fasha, I could never forget about Summer. I have to move on though. You do too."

"She'll never be my mother!" she screamed.

"It's okay, Fasha. It's okay." _'I don't know how serious things will get between Soko and me anyway. I mean I like her, but not more than my kids…'_

Fasha was trying so hard to keep hating him, but it was exhausting, and her brother was beginning to resent her. She was running out of options. The next step was to forgive. "I missed you."

He kissed her forehead. "I missed you too."

* * *

><p>Kakarot finished putting his look together. He was going to let Vegeta don the royal armor all by himself so he wouldn't steal his thunder in that way. He had a tailored dark grey suit that he didn't exactly enjoy wearing, but he knew he looked ridiculously hot it in. When he walked downstairs, he was surprised to see that Cerina was already dressed before him. She had a floor length grey gown on that exposed a lot of her back, but she still was very classy. Her hair was in a bun being held together by a sparkly hair accessory. "Well, don't you look stunning?"<p>

"I try." She felt pretty good and twirled for her mate. It was wonderful going to the ball knowing that all of the pressure was off of her.

Kakarot was only excited about one thing: sabotage! "So, what's our strategy? Are we going for fat underachievers or—"

"We need someone who will make Vegeta more neutral." She laughed and slapped her mate in the chest. "He wanted someone that was loyal to him and that could control me—or someone he thought could."

"No one is gonna be able to control him, especially if he was king."

"But we need someone we can use to get through to him and force him to make compromises." Cerina was looking for a girl with a good head on her shoulders. She wanted someone strong who wasn't vicious. She wouldn't have really minded if her brother mated a human, as long as it was someone normal and not psychotic like Bulma. _ 'I wonder if she was less intense in Goku's world.'_

"Okay, but don't you feel terrible making anyone you like date your brother?"

"You've got a point, but this is what it is." Sacrifice may have been required for the good of the empire. "I don't know if my mother has changed her mind about Vegeta being king, but stepping down after Vegeta found a mate was her plan."

"I'm sure things have changed now." _ 'Especially since Fenn's death…'_

The two of them had to get going, so they went upstairs to see Via in her room. She was listening to music through an indestructible pair of headphones while digging through her closet. Kakarot had to rip the headphones off for her to even hear him. "Hey, we're leaving. We need you alert. You know Colleena is at that age."

"Sure thing, Prince Kakarot." Via was sweet for a Saiyan and very naïve. She was usually very responsible and fun, so Ninjin liked her. He also thought she was cute. "They'll be in good hands."

"I know." Kakarot did trust the girl. They went through a lot of sitters to find the right one, and she always wanted to make Cerina happy. She would throw herself in front Kamehameha Wave if the royal family asked her to. _'The kids will be fine.'_

* * *

><p>Queen Cellena was back in rare form of party planning for her son's special day. She only had the best chefs in the world prepare the food. The musicians where a decorated jazz band, though she was sure they weren't as pivotal as Cerina's party. Vegeta certainly wasn't going to dance. However, there was a nice ambiance. She spent more money than most humans would ever see on that one night, and Vegeta was standing on the balcony pouting. She had to go see him to gloat. "You look handsome."<p>

"Spare me, Mother."

She was trying to be sincere, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I'm trying to help you and your empire."

"I know what's best for me."

Cellena was amused. "You certainly don't."

"What do you want from me? I'm going through with this absurd ceremony."

"Vegeta…" She lightly sighed and placed her hand on her son's cheek. "Fenn made me incredibly happy—happier than I've ever been with anyone else—so I want you to experience the same thing. I want you to build a future with someone worthy. I want you to have someone completely devoted to you."

"I had that with Bulma." Vegeta knew since he was a teenager that he wanted her for himself. Perhaps even before that…

"Yes, yes you did. And I had that with Fenn." She drew away and stared at the dance floor below. Kakarot and Cerina arrived. They were the product of her hard work. Fate brought them together regardless of Vegeta's meddling. Kakarot didn't even know what he wanted, but his body did. Cerina's good sense would have had her going after Fenn, but the two of them needed each other. Vegeta could have been perfectly in love with Muzina, but Bulma interfered. But before Bulma was sent away, she gave Bulma a chance to have the love of her son and she chose power. "Sadly, we can't always get what we want. My precious son…my first born…"

She turned to look at him. He wasn't a proud and stubborn child. He looked like a little boy caught in a lie and afraid of being punished. "I promise you that everyone always gets what they deserve, so take pride in that." It was difficult to smile in his face. She wasn't sure, but she believed that she hated him. If it wasn't for her maternal love, she would have killed him herself. "Have a good time tonight."

'_What is she doing?'_ Vegeta knew that she knew. _ 'Is she going to continue on with this? Is she going to expose me or try to make my life a living hell? She can't control who wins the tournament. It's out of her hands after tonight.' _

"Cerina!" Queen Cellena wanted to hold her good child, so she walked down the balcony steps to hug her darling girl. "You look ravishing tonight."

"Thank you, Mother. You look gorgeous." Cerina was pleasantly surprised. Her mother usually preferred to be so daring with her outfits, but the sex appeal in her dress was merely the one shoulder. It was still tight, but it was more fitting of a woman her age.

Cellena didn't hug her son-in-law. She merely nodded in mutual respect. "Kakarot."

"I see you finally let Prince Fenn out of your arms."

"It wasn't easy, but distance is healthy as well as nurturing." At least, that's what Basila and the doctors told her. She did miss her son. "With all the stress your brother has been putting me through, Basila is arranging for me to go on a vacation. Would you mind keeping your brother for a few days?"

"I wouldn't mind." _'It would give me a proper excuse to take a week off from work.' _"Where are you going?"

"I can't imagine you leaving him while you went off world," Kakarot said.

"No, not that far. I'm just going to a private place your father and I would go to—a place where I crashed when we arrived." It felt strange talking about it since her heart was still breaking for Fenn, but she did share a special magic with Vegeta. When they kissed by that waterfall, she was ready to start her new life on earth, and it led to so many wonderful things. One of them was her daughter, Cerina. "No one else knows of it. I want to be alone to think."

"Well, Fenn will be in good hands." Cerina was actually getting excited about bonding with her baby brother. "His father took good care of me, and I'm gonna protect his son."

"Thank you." _ 'My daughter is the only one I trust to take care of my son if anything ever happened to me. I'm glad I made that will. It was eerie, but the right thing to do.'_

Queen Cellena perched herself in her proper spot on the balcony to observe. Vegeta came down to the ballroom floor so he could greet and grill the women. He might have been very much against his mother's plans, but he did have a reputation for being a playboy for a reason.

Cerina and Kakarot were across the room already stuffing their mouths at the buffet table. Kakarot noticed that Cerina was dipping her bacon wrapped chicken in the chocolate fountain. He cocked his brow at first, but assumed it was probably delicious. "Guests are starting to arrive. Anyone you know?"

She didn't know many of them personally, but she knew of most of them. "No surprise that there are so many elites here. My mother was always a snob."

Kakarot gasped once he recognized a girl with dark purple hair. "She's a whore."

Cerina jabbed Kakarot in the rib. "That's rude."

"No! She was in Vegeta's harem." It was so scandalous that Kakarot had to get excited.

"What?" _'I should tell mother. She'd go ballistic!' _"I can't believe he'd invite one of his whores. Are there more?"

"None that I recognize. I was stoned, remember?"

She cut her eyes at him. "I remember that was your excuse." _ 'But you went inside on your own free and clear will, buddy!'_

Kakarot spotted a familiar young woman. She only looked sixteen, and the fluffy dress she had on didn't help. It was whimsical, but still a bit junior. The closer he looked, the more he realized that he knew the girl. "Is that our babysitter?" Kakarot asked.

Cerina followed Kakarot's eyes and began seething. "You mean our babysitter that should be watching our son and daughter right now?"

Kakarot was going to stop Cerina from splitting the girl's head open, but by the time he could turn his head or hold her back, she had already stormed off to the girl. "What are you doing here?"

Via was tough, but she was naturally a little frightened by her employer. "I was summoned. I couldn't refuse." She could have told them that, but she was told to keep it a secret. So after they left, she put on her dress and bolted. She didn't have time for makeup other than blush and lip gloss, but she was obviously very youthful.

"You left our kids alone?" Cerina could feel her fingers tensing to choke her.

"I called Kara! She was on her way."

"How were you summoned? You're sixteen! You're nearly half my brother's age! Does he even know you exist?"

"Of course I know she exists," Vegeta said from behind. Via lit up once she saw the prince and hugged him. He went one step further and pecked her lips. "We get along quite well. She's a chatty thing."

She grinned hard.

Vegeta grinned back at her and raised her chin. "Go get some punch."

The girl might have been a full blooded Saiyan, but she was for sure a teenager with a crush. She squealed as she walked away to the beverage table. She was the only girl there too young to drink.

Cerina couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it before. She had no idea. She knew the girl wanted to get in good with the family, but she was already in good with the family. She watched her kids! "You're seducing my nanny? Why?"

"To hear the secrets you tell when you think no one is listening." Vegeta was pleased that his rival and most hated enemy was breathing through his nostrils like an angry bull about to charge while he was cool and smugly laughing. "It's interesting that you're so afraid of your own half-breed son, Kakarot. It's also very sad. Should I let the boy know that his father thinks he's a monster capable of killing his little brother and or sister?"

Cerina pushed Kakarot back just as she felt him move forward to strike him. "Don't, Kakarot."

Vegeta waited a couple more seconds before joining Via.

'_I can't have him screw with Gohan. Chi-Chi will feel justified about keeping him away from me and my world. I don't wanna lose him.' _"What do we do?"

"We obviously fire her, but we need to make sure Ninjin and Colleena are being looked after."

"I'll call Ninjin now." Kakarot pulled out his cell phone and walked to a quiet corner. He didn't want to leave Cerina alone, because he feared she would go ballistic and rip Via's head off. If anyone deserved to die, it was Vegeta.

"Hey, Dad."

"Ninjin! Are you alone?"

"No. I've got company."

He could breathe a sigh of relief. Via didn't have to immediately die in the most painful way. "I was just checking to make sure Kara showed up."

"Kara…" he said bitter. "This means that you don't trust me."

"I don't trust anyone besides your mother, and even that's questionable at times."

"Saiyans younger than me are sent across the universe. You were!"

"To destroy things, Ninjin. You are with my youngest child. I want to keep her alive, not squished under you big monkey feet!"

"Well, I've got supervision." Kakarot could hear the pouting in his son's voice.

"Can Kara come to the phone?"

"No, but I'll have her call you back."

Kakarot noticed that Via was laughing at something Prince Vegeta had said, and Cerina's hands balled into a fist and she started marching. "That's fine. Have her do it soon." Kakarot hung up the phone and rushed to stop Cerina.

* * *

><p>Ninjin was a little bewildered with his dad's phone call. He knew that Via said Kara was coming over to watch him, but he didn't know why. When someone else rang his doorbell, he was surprised. "Thanks for coming over. It was cool of your mom." He jumped on the couch with his big brother.<p>

"I…" _ 'Should I tell him?' _ "I actually snuck out. She thinks I'm studying."

"I didn't know that you'd do something like that!" Ninjin didn't know if he should feel ashamed or proud of his brother.

Gohan did feel bad, but he knew his mother better than anyone and she wouldn't have wanted him to hang out alone with Ninjin, especially after Ninjin bested him the other day. "She can be overprotective."

"So…" Ninjin looked around for something to do. He had a game system that he never touched. He had a bunch of toys, but he didn't want to seem like a baby to Gohan. "...do you wanna fight?"

_'Does he think he can just keep beating me up?'_ "I do, but we could hang out. We could be more than rivals, Ninjin. We can be friends."

_'I am always training. I don't even really have any friends.'_ "Do you wanna go swimming? That's always fun."

Gohan smiled. Shouta had luckily just taught him. "Sure."

Suma had snuck in the entrance and avoided the death glare of the queen. She felt Cerina's eyes, but her hate felt like a compliment. She stood close enough to get Prince Vegeta to notice her, but he was surrounded by a swarm of girls seeking his attention. He indulged them for a couple of minutes before turning to his partner in crime.

"All of these pretty girls fighting to be the next queen." She shook her head. It was too ridiculous. "It had better be me."

* * *

><p>"If my mother has her way, you'll have to fight for me like all the other girls." Vegeta had a velvet pouch with all the rings hanging off chains. "Congratulations on being my first pick."<p>

She took it, but she did it with a scowl. "This is ridiculous."

Vegeta smirked. Suma was attractive, but not as attractive as his other conquests. He really wanted to find a good reason to drop her. He knew she wasn't strong enough to win, and he was turned off that she didn't want to try. "Don't be afraid of a challenge. You're a Saiyan."

She rolled her eyes and stormed off. She was going to watch her competition. _ 'Maybe it won't be as bad as I think.' _

"She's your first choice? Really?"

Vegeta turned around and was blown away by Cassava in her red dress. "Well, you're a little too obvious." He hadn't fooled around with her in a while. She was too prideful to be one of his side whores, but he had never really forgotten about her. If Bulma never left her prison cell, he wanted her to win. "I thought my mother would have given you one."

"And waste one of hers?" Cassava snickered. She gossiped with her mother a lot. She knew about the power struggle. "I think not."

_'Blast.'_ He smiled to himself and walked behind Cassava. Most of those girls meant nothing to him, but he did genuinely like her. That's why he took the time out to unclasp the chain and put it around her neck. "You were always in the running, Cassava."

Cassava tingled all over her body when she felt his breath on her neck. _ 'Darn it. I didn't know he could still make me feel this way.'_ "It was always my destiny. Get on track with that, and maybe we'll have a happy empire."

Vegeta quite enjoyed her sexy smirk. She was shy and unsure of herself when they were together. Bulma made her step up her game and find herself. It was a bit annoying and refreshing that she didn't fall right over him.

When Soko walked into the ballroom, she was blown away by the elegance of the Saiyan palace. She didn't peek in on Cerina's party. She really wasn't the type to get dressed up. Actually, she felt like a joke while being all dolled up in a gown with a pregnant belly.

She immediately started blushing once her friends noticed her. Cerina came over excited and hugged her, not registering what was happening. "Soko, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I'd like to know."

"You're obviously a great potential," Vegeta said while swaggering from behind.

Soko chuckled. "I'm pregnant with another man's baby."

"The only virgin in the room is Via, and that's only because I haven't asked her up to my room yet. No point in being coy." Vegeta saw the mouths of his enemies dropped, and he became excited with the idea of making Cerina sick to her stomach.

"What if I don't want to be tethered to you?" _'Power is interesting, but I know he'd make me miserable. I have my baby to think about.' _

"And why not? Not only was the only man you ever loved killed, but he also fathered my brother." Vegeta held up the necklace like he was daring her. "There was never any hope for you."

Soko didn't really despise Prince Vegeta, but there was something odd about the way Vegeta talked about Fenn. He hated him, but there was a smugness in his death.

_"This may be good for us, Mother."_

And she snatched it from him without a second thought.

Vegeta didn't have anything else to say, so he walked away to find more girls to pommel through.

Cerina's head was still spinning. "I can't believe you just took that."

"I have pretty good instincts about people. I know he didn't like Fenn, but he's so personal about it. It's not like he hates him more than Kakarot."

"Close," Kakarot said.

"But not quite." Everyone thought it at one point. Now she was a little surer. "He's defensive. I think he killed him, and I'm gonna find out."

Cerina was sick to her stomach again. She knew what her brother was capable of, but she didn't want to believe he could hurt his mother so much. But Fenn was her best friend and she needed to know. "Do what you have to."

Vegeta had been watching the doors all night while pretending not to. When the last guest arrived, it was suddenly hard to breathe. He knew she wouldn't come in a ball gown. It wasn't her style. She arrived in a simple cocktail dress, and she still looked stunning. "Muzina…"

She received all sorts of looks. It was probably because she wasn't wearing the proper attire and because the rumors of how their relationship ended. No one was staring harder than Vegeta. He would have liked to play things cool, but he walked right up to her with relief and a smile. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I was on the list." She thought he looked so handsome, but she fought with herself and forced her mouth to remain shut.

Vegeta could feel the entire room watching him. He had a couple of rings left. He had been saving one for her just in case. "You've proven yourself to be a capable warrior. I think you deserve this—"

As soon as she saw the flash of gold in his hand, she pushed him away. "I deserved more than a chance to fight for you, Vegeta." She had long gotten over him. She moved on with her career and she planned on mating someone else someday, but she did decide to forgive him if he came to her. But he never ever did. "You sided with that human even after what she did to me. I have too much pride to be with you, my prince."

Some of the girls thought Muzina was insane as she walked out the doors and left Prince Vegeta to sulk. Some of them were proud of her. Taking those rings were like selling a piece of your soul. Everyone knew his heart lied somewhere else. At least Muzina had the courage to put her own needs above her the desire for the crown.

"That's too bad," Cerina said quietly to Kakarot. She thought they were cute together before.

"What do you expect? He ruins everything."

"I was hoping he could patch things with her," Cellena told Basila.

Her friend was a little offended. "Is Cassava not the perfect mate?"

Cellena chuckled at her delusional friend. "I think I like Cassava a little too much to make her suffer through a lifetime with him, but I admire her dedication to the throne."

Her son was wearing his typical scowl, but she knew that he was disappointed and actually very hurt by what had just happened. _ 'Good. Now that I've exposed his heart, I'm going to make him bleed.' _"Where is my son's surprise?"

"Coming soon."

"Good. He thinks he knows what will make him happy. I'll give him a glimpse of his happiness then."

* * *

><p>The boys had been doing cannon balls into the pool the whole night. Gohan saw Ninjin do a couple of backflips and started doing some himself. He wanted to become more adventurous. He didn't want to look like a shy coward in front of Prince Kakarot. But after they had their fun, they drifted on the water talking.<p>

"Colleena is getting big."

"Yeah…" Ninjin sighed heavily. She was in her play pin, but he had to look and see if she was there every thirty seconds and it was getting kind of annoying. "She's gotta be watched. She gets around in a lot of trouble. I really wanted her to be a boy. I wanted a brother to train with, but she's gonna get pretty strong."

Gohan didn't know if his brother was too stupid to know if he was offensive or if he was actually a jerk. "I can compete with you, Ninjin. I just need some time." Gohan was near the edge of the pool, so he swam out and started to dry himself off. _ 'I don't even know why I stayed. I wanted to talk to Prince Kakarot.'_

Ninjin began to get excited and flew out of the pool and to his brother. "I can teach you how to fight!"

"I know how to fight!" he snapped. "I don't need my little brother patronizing."

"I don't know what that means."

"I know." Gohan glared with a devious smirk. "I'm patronizing you. Do you like how it feels?"

"I guess not," he mumbled.

"Then stop doing it to me!"

Ninjin slumped his shoulders. "I'm sorry." _ 'What's his problem? I'm trying to help and then he just gets angry.' _"I'm gonna get us something to eat. Can you watch Colleena for a few minutes?"

"Yeah." Gohan took a deep breath to calm himself._ 'Ninjin is my brother. I have to get along with him if I want to get to know Prince Kakarot.' _Things weren't going too well with Ninjin, but he still had a little sister that didn't have an impression that he was weak. He walked over to Colleena's play pin. He knew Ninjin was worried about her, but she had been playing with her toys the entire time. "Hey, Colleena. Can I call you Leena for short? I guess you wouldn't mind."

She looked up at her brother's smiling face and giggled.

'_She sure is pretty.'_ "I always wanted to be a big brother. I guess I can be one to you."

There was rustling in the bushes and Gohan mistook for wind at first, but then it continued. "What's that noise?" Gohan searched around and saw the bush in the backyard shaking. _'I gotta protect Leena, and I can do that without Ninjin.' _"Stay here, Leena. I'll be right back."

Gohan wasn't afraid. He was a little nervous. He hadn't been in a lot of fights, but he figured the intruder couldn't be worse than those killer androids or his little brother. He looked behind him to check back on Colleena. She was still and well behaved. There was nothing to worry about. _ 'This is the moment.' _He created a little fist and started to charge the bush, but he was completely unprepared when a purple face with green eyes popped out. "Hey!"

The creature was a baby dragon that was bigger than Gohan, but even more childish than Ninjin. It jumped on him and began licking his face. Gohan laughed at the ticklish monster. "Where did you come from, little guy?"

Colleena had been waiting to be alone all night. She had seen her brother jump in the sparkling blue water and she wanted to jump in. She knew how much fun she had when she was with her mother and father. She pushed on her play pin, but it was very strong. Her father custom built it. She tried to climb it, but it was slick and too tall. Even when she reached the top, she felt a tiny shock to discourage her. But Colleena was big enough to walk. She was big enough to train, and she knew how to ram something hard with her head and knock it over.

* * *

><p>"And that's your laugh?" Kakarot had met a young woman who was not charming or very attractive. She had a nice body (most Saiyan ladies did) but her laugh was somewhere between a cackle and a snort.<p>

"Yes, that's my laugh."

Kakarot smirked and placed the ring in her hand. "Perfect. I think Prince Vegeta will love it."

Cerina was shaking her head. "Really?" She was really putting in a lot of thought and having long and meaningful conversations with the girls, and he wanted to annoy Vegeta. "Why don't you go home and check on the kids?"

"You don't think I'm doing a good job selecting?"

"I can be devious and messy all by myself. Go make sure Ninjin didn't burn our house down."

"Okay." He was only mildly entertained by the party anyway. He placed his fingers on his forehead and disappeared. He followed his son's energy to his kitchen at home. That was no surprise. Ninjin was emptying out some of their ice cream cartons into two bowls, which also wasn't a surprise. He just didn't sense his sister, but there was a third energy. "Ninjin, who is here with you?"

"Dad?" _'Uh oh! I'm gonna be in trouble!' _

"Answer the question. Who is watching Colleena?"

"Gohan is."

'_Gohan?'_ Kakarot heard a crash and then a splash. "What was that?"

"We're playing the pool."

Kakarot suddenly felt a terrible pressing on his chest and he made a run for the backyard. When he saw the play pin knocked over and his baby girl flailing her arms and legs about in the water, he panicked and jumped in after her. "Colleena!"

He grabbed her before she started to sink. She had a mouthful of water and started to cry. "Are you alright?"

Ninjin was so upset when he saw his little sister crying on his father's shoulder. Gohan wasn't even close. He was at the back of the house. He was so furious! "Gohan, what are you doing?" He was stomping his little feet. He was sure he was gonna punch him in the face. "You were supposed to be watching Colleena!"

"I'm sorry." He pushed the baby dragon off of him. "I got distracted."

"You can take a stupid test for hours and hours but you can't watch a baby for five minutes!"

"I'm sorry—"

Sorry wasn't good enough for Ninjin! He nearly got his baby sister killed and he needed to pay!

"Ninjin!" Kakarot grabbed his son's shoulder and pulled him back. "Don't pin this on him." He got down on his knees to properly look into his son's eyes as he scolded him. "You are Colleena's big brother. You should know better. You should always watch her. You shouldn't have depended on Gohan."

Gohan would have gasped, but he lost his breath. "I'm her brother too."

Kakarot grumbled to himself. He was so furious, he didn't really have the emotional disposition to comfort his half human son. "I didn't mean it like that!"

But that was all the explanation Gohan received, and it wasn't enough. "I'm gonna dry myself off and go home." Gohan left his clothes inside the house. He had borrowed a pair of Ninjin's swimming trunks. He was going to take a shower and fly home, hopefully before his mother noticed he had ever left.

Kakarot gave Ninjin a proper tongue lashing and a spanking. He didn't exactly lie, but he was deceptive when he was on the phone. He did lightly spank Colleena for jumping into the pool alone. She knew better, but a part of him was excited because she was ready to start being trained. Having another young Super Saiyan excited him.

The last parental task was to talk to Gohan when he came out of Ninjin's bathroom. He waited on Ninjin's bed to make sure they wouldn't miss each other. Gohan was hoping to avoid his father, so it was a little awkward. "I'm sorry. I won't bother you or your family again."

"Sit down, Boy."

Gohan obeyed. Kakarot was a lot scarier than Shouta.

Kakarot was still pissed at Gohan. He didn't have time to be too cuddly, but he did understand that he was a half human child. He dealt with the twins and Kara was an empath. He understood the need of being at least a little bit gentle. "Gohan, I'm sorry if I made you feel left out, but you grew up alone. You didn't have to take responsibility for anyone else. I expect more from Ninjin, just like my dad expected a lot out of your Uncle Raditz when it came to me. I was a rowdy baby. I had to be watched. Colleena gets that from me."

"Mom said I was perfect." Gohan smiled. "I always stayed quiet and still."

"I had to learn to be a big brother too. Kara has been through a lot with her psychic powers, and I had to be the one to help her deal sometimes."

Gohan was angry at Ninjin and Prince Kakarot. He even felt deceived by his little sister, but he was truly angry with himself. "I wanna be there for Leena and Ninjin."

"Leena?" Kakarot smiled. "That's a nice nickname."

"I'm sorry again."

"I wouldn't have left Ninjin alone either! You're not the only person I don't trust, so please don't be offended. Our sitter bailed on us. It's a long story."

"I'd like to hear about it." Gohan didn't really care about the story. He just wanted to get to know Kakarot a little better. He wanted to understand him. Maybe he could find some common ground besides the science stuff. If he understood where he came from, maybe he could understand himself.

"It's drama too old for your ears." _ 'I can't believe he's on Vegeta's radar because of that little whore. I hope someone fries her in the tournament.' _"Go home, Gohan. If your mom finds out you're missing, she's gonna go berserk."

"What about Icarus?"

"The dragon?" he shirked.

"She won't let me keep it."

Kakarot rubbed the temples of his forehead. He had a son that was a handful, a baby Saiyan transitioning into training mode, no nanny, a bastard son with anger issues, a new job, and perhaps a pregnant mate, because Cerina only dipped all of her meat in chocolate when she was pregnant with Colleena and she literally ate the entire night. "Maybe I can keep it here for you for a little while."

Gohan was so excited that he hugged him. "Thanks, Dad."

Kakarot tried to contain his pride, but it was difficult and he hugged his boy back. "You're welcome, Son."

* * *

><p>After a long night, Cerina passed out her rings, and so did her mother. Cerina was keeping count and she wondered who the last unlucky girl would be. She decided to spend a little time snooping with her mother, but another twenty minutes went by and nothing happened. "Vegeta has one ring left."<p>

"He wants to give it to Bulma."

Cerina smirked with a certain amount of pride. "That'll never happen."

"It has to."

Cerina laughed, thinking that her mother was surely joking. But she didn't retract it. "Why?"

"Because I enjoy giving him having hope almost as much as I enjoy crushing it." She looked up at the giant clock and smiled. It was almost midnight. "Have you heard the human story about Cinderella?"

"The story about the girl who has an evil stepmother and evil stepsisters? Her fairy godmother helps her go to a ball or something and the prince falls in love with her."

"Maybe I'm getting sentimental in my old age, but I like to make dreams come true, even for Bulma."

The doors opened and a hush fell upon the room. The music came to a halt along with the chatter of the girls fighting for one last chance to impress Prince Vegeta. The only sound that echoed through the room were the chains dangling around the feet, hands, and neck of Vegeta's love. "Bulma?"

She was near tears. Her hair had grown shoulder length, but it wasn't combed. She was dressed in a grey jumpsuit, which was her prison uniform. She missed being in the palace and dressing just as wonderfully as all of those other girls. The room was coated in perfume, but she smelt like her dusty and musty prison cell. She was a mess compared to the rest of them.

But Vegeta didn't honestly care. He was glad to see her, until he realized how embarrassed she was. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I knew how important it was for you to have your darling Bulma here." Queen Cellena stroked Bulma's chin and looked into her eyes. She got a real kick out of the girl's rage and her shame. "I'm going to give her the chance to fight in this tournament if Vegeta wants to let her."

"She has no chance against any of these Saiyans," Vegeta seethed. "Especially not someone like Soko or Cassava."

"Every descendant of mine that wants a chance at the throne will find their mate in this manner, Prince Vegeta. It is now law and you must follow it. You're lucky that I would even consider a human."

Bulma was near tears. She was doing her best to hide her hatred of Queen Cellena, and most people thought her rage filled tears were because she was disgraced. "Give me the chance," she begged Vegeta. "I at least want the chance to fight for you." _'That would at least buy me some time…'_

Vegeta hated that everyone was watching. If he picked Bulma, that was his business. But he resented the fact that his mother brought Bulma to make a scene. He didn't want them all to remember that Bulma was a criminal to the empire. He would seem like an incompetent fool to his people, and when Bulma eventually lost to a superior fighter, his mate would resent the fact that he loved a traitorous human. Everything his mother ever did was for a reason. "Are you sure?"

She had been alone for so long. She had lost so much, mostly because of his crazy parents. She wanted what she deserved, and she wanted to have another child with the man she loved. "I've never been surer of anything in my life."

Vegeta only had one ring to give out, and it was the only ring he truly wanted to give in the first place. He placed it around Bulma's neck since her arms and legs were chained. They both smiled at each other, but they felt too awkward to truly have a romantic moment.

"All of the rings have been assigned," Queen Cellena announced. "We have our contenders. In a year's time, they will compete for the right to mate my son, and he will take a mate."

There was applause, but there were many bitter and resentful hearts. Even the girls that received a ring were bitter about Bulma having one. No one believed she could win, but he clearly actually loved the human, and they were all in the way.

"The tournament isn't a fight to the death, but you aren't disqualified for killing." Queen Cellena looked to Bulma and made sure her intentions were one hundred percent clear. "There is no backing out now. Everyone who has received a ring must compete. If you lose your life in battle, you will have lost it in honor of your beloved prince." Queen Cellena circled the room to look at her captive audience. "Most of you have fought in battle together. You're probably very friendly toward one another. I would assume that most of you wouldn't want to kill each other. But if I were in your shoes, there's one girl I may feel quite obligated to destroy."

'_What is she doing?'_ Bulma's heart started pounding and in fear, she clutched onto Vegeta. _'She's giving me a death sentence? She's never been this bold before.'_

'_She knows.'_ Vegeta figured she most likely knew, but it was clear. _ 'She knows, and now she'll spend the rest of her life being vindictive about it…' _It's not like he didn't deserve it, but he didn't want that!

"All of you have to compete, but if you've ever been convicted of treason, you're disqualified from ever holding a position of power in my kingdom."

"So you're singling her out?" Vegeta asked. "You want her to go in the ring and die without any chance of actually mating me?"

"She'll never win, Vegeta. Look at her! And if she does, you may take her, but any traitor will not be queen. I'm not singling out Bulma. That goes for any of the girls, including ones that may have done something treacherous against me, my family, or my dearly departed beloved."

'_No!'_ Suma started shaking. _'She may know about what I've done. All of this will be for nothing!'_

"And what if she wins?" Vegeta asked. "Would the Queen of all Saiyans truly not honor a human's strength and skill if she bested a small army of Saiyan warriors?"

Cellena felt like she was really being called out, even though none of the girls wanted Bulma to have a chance to be queen. But strength should be honored. "We'll never have to worry about that, Son, because she'll never win."

"And if she does?" Vegeta was no fool, but he knew Bulma! He knew how strong willed she was. He knew that she was a capable warrior and she was good in a pinch. He had faith that she would find a way. Even if she couldn't do it because she loved him, he knew she would do it for the power.

Cellena chuckled at her son's misplaced belief. "The party is over. Return Bulma to her prison, and the rest of you ladies should go train immediately."

Cerina wanted to stick around to talk to her mother about taking Bulma out of her prison cell, but she was the queen. She would do whatever she wanted anyway. But Cerina did decide to escort Bulma back with the rest of the guards. _'She's so cunning. I'm not going to allow her the chance to escape.'_

The room cleared out except for Cellena and her son. Vegeta was still furious and embarrassed, but he found it difficult to really be as angry as he should have been with his mother considering what he had done to her. "How will she train if she's in prison?"

She grinned hard. "The girls will have a busy year."

'_She won't even give Bulma a proper chance?' _"They will."

"It'll be interesting to see who shall be worthy to be your mate—"

"Future Queen." Vegeta was insistent, but it was a question in his mind.

She grinned hard again._ 'My son is that delusional?'_ "I'm going on vacation, so I'll see you in a couple of days."

"And who will be left in charge?"

"I'm not going off world, Vegeta. Basila knows my number if anything insane arises, but I expect the kingdom to stand while I'm gone. If not, I'll cut things short." She didn't want her children to bicker insanely while she was gone. _'Besides, I'm not leaving him in charge, and I'm not going to give him fuel against Cerina right now.'_

"What you're doing with Bulma right now..." He didn't even know what to say. He didn't want to outright confess to having Fenn killed, and he certainly wouldn't apologize for killing him.

"I'm giving you both the chance that I gave you long ago. I told you that you could be with Bulma if you were willing to give up your chance to be king. And do you remember your choice?"

"Of course I do." That day still haunted him.

"And do you remember hers'?"

"Are you trying to prove that power is more important to me now than her? You think I've changed my mind after all these years?"

"Maybe you have and maybe you haven't." She shrugged. "Those are questions you two have to ask yourselves. I shared my bed with a low level nothing. I shared my bed with a king. I know that I could have lived in poverty and riches with either one. But I know Bardock was never cut out to be king, and your father was never meant to be anything other than in charge. But Fenn…" She had to compose herself. She didn't want to get emotional in front of her lover's killer, even though Vegeta's face was an open book. "Even when I am reunited with him in hell, he'll probably treat it like heaven. He only wanted to be by my side, even though he had the heart to serve and the mind to rule. All he ever wanted was me."

Every time he saw his mother in pain, another piece of him was broken down. Even when they were at odds, he knew how much she cared for him. He witnessed how hard she fought to save Cerina's life when his father wanted to kill her. He heard that she fought to keep him from Frieza. He would have been dead if she didn't go behind his father's back and send Bardock to rescue him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was a good mother, and he was grateful for her loyalty. He knew that Fenn made her happy, but he didn't know how deeply connected she was to him. He thought he was eye candy at best, or that's what he told himself. "…It's a tragedy what happened."

She took a step closer and seethed in her son's face. "You haven't seen tragedy yet, boy." She smirked once she knew that he deeply feared for his beloved's life. "I'll see you in a few days."

* * *

><p>Cerina was annoyed that more people knew about the special prison that Bulma was in, or that she was even alive. There was never an announcement, but there was a clear assumption. But it did give her warm fuzzies to see her former wannabe sister huddled in a ball in her cell fighting off tears. "Enjoy your last year, Bulma. I'm sure if anyone is going to die in that tournament, it's going to be you."<p>

'_There has to be a way to get out of this…'_ She held her head back to hold in the tears. She couldn't let Cerina see how distraught she was. _'It's possible for me to actually be with Vegeta. I'll worry about being queen later.'_

* * *

><p>Kakarot called Shouta to pick Gohan up. They were trying to avoid the mouth of Chi-Chi, but she showed up to chew Gohan out anyway. Kakarot was annoyed that she somehow thought it was his fault, but he didn't feel that sorry for Gohan. He deserved to be punished somewhat, and he was the only child he hadn't spanked that night. He was sure Chi-Chi would let him have it later.<p>

He did keep his promise to his son and decided to keep Icarus. He quickly created a home for him out of some scrap metal in his lab. It was a small dome that he kept in the backyard. He seemed very comfortable. He wouldn't chain him down though. That seemed cruel. He'd let Gohan come over and train him. Teaching discipline to Icarus would also teach discipline to Gohan.

He watched the clock. Cerina didn't come home until after two in the morning. He was waiting in bed for her. "Did you pass out all the rings?"

"I did." She was tired and mentally exhausted. She walked over to her bed so Kakarot could unzip her dress, but she didn't catch onto the fact that he was taking it as sexy foreplay and she plopped into the bed. "Fenn is here. I put him in Via's old room since she won't ever be using it again."

Kakarot sighed once he noticed how exhausted she was. _'Oh well. I might as well tell her now if the moment is gone.' _"There was a bit of a mess. Kara didn't show up. Gohan was here." He braced himself. "Colleena nearly drowned in the pool."

"Woah!" Cerina shot up. "Why was he here? Did he try to drown her?"

"Of course not!" Kakarot knew about the vision, but he didn't think Gohan was going to hurt his siblings. He had his father's rage, but he had a kind heart like Kara. "The boys were careless and she jumped in the water."

"And where's Kara?"

Kakarot felt like a fool for not thinking about it. "I never actually found out."

* * *

><p>"Kara!" Colleen called for her daughter. She had been searching with her husband the past two hours to find Kara. Bardock couldn't really find her through their connection. It was like she was gone.<p>

But he finally did start to sense her. They found her on a couple of tree limbs that she must have broken when she fell from the sky. "Kara?" He shook her until she opened her eyes. "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know…" She looked around. She remembered getting a phone call from Via. She agreed to watch her niece and nephew. When she started flying, she blacked out. "I had a vision. I had a terrible vision."

Bardock wasn't an empath like his daughter, but he could still sense the darkness upon her. "What did you see?"

"Death." She didn't exactly remember specifics. But there were bodies, blood, and a giant explosion that would be enough to wipe out hundreds of thousands, if not millions of earthlings. "There was a lot of death."

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** I've been waiting forever to get to this part of the story. There is a MAJOR death coming, one of Bardock's/Kakarot's visions soon will be coming to pass, someone in Bardock's family will face a terrible illness that will change his/her entire life and the lives of their family, someone will find out about Cell, AND the heir to the throne will be solidified very shortly. I'm interested in your guesses.

Don't forget to PLEASE review guys! We're about to enter a whole new saga together! Leave your comments, guesses, and questions. Until next time!


	67. Chapter 67: Virus

**Q: **Is the part where Gohan supposedly kills one of his siblings coming soon?

**A:** It's coming, but you gotta be patient.

**Q:** Will there be other tournaments other than the ones to select mates?

**A:** Vegeta's tournament will turn out to be VERY interesting, and entertaining. Not everyone is going to make it out alive, and I mean (SPOILER ALERT) some prominent characters that have been with us for a LONG time. Someone is going for blood. But yes. One of Kakarot's boys is going to follow in his footsteps of underground fighting, perhaps the one with the most to prove. And his codename may be something he used in canon…

**Q:** Will you use Battle of the Gods? It is technically canon.

**A:** I thought that movie was garbage, to be honest. Seeing the "Don't touch my Bulma" part was great, but it literally pained me to see Vegeta dance to bingo. I didn't like the fight scenes. Videl's fetus giving the power to transform to Super Saiyan God was absurd. And Bra was originally a year older than Pan, so she should have been there as a toddler. I get that they changed this, but why? The only interesting thing to me in that movie was the mention of other dimensions, since DBL is another dimension. I am thinking of using Super Saiyan God form, but it will not be achieved through ultra-cheesiness and hand holding. No. It's gonna be a brutal transformation and something to fear.

**Q:** Will Cell need Android 17 and 18 to be perfect?

**A:** Yep. As a matter of fact, someone may very well end up seeing a glimpse into the future about this very topic…

**Q:** Will there be anything about the Z Sword?

**A:** I don't think so.

**Q:** How fast will Cell grow up?

**A:** Like a normal Saiyan child. I'm gonna have some time jumping eventually, and Cell should be my last villain, and he'll be worth the wait.

**Q:** Do you think Gohan and Ninjin are too strong?

**A:** No. When Gohan asked Goten when he turned into a Super Saiyan, he said he couldn't remember. I haven't specified how strong Gohan is either, and Gohan's potential is limitless. He just wasted it a lot on the show. Everyone is a lot stronger than they ever would have been in Goku's universe.

**Q:** Do you watch _Revenge_?

**A:** I LOVE _Revenge_. I started last year. I watched season 1 and 2 on Netflix and started watching it live from there. I didn't really have Victoria in mind when writing Queen Cellena, but I see the comparison with their dynamic. But not on purpose. ACTUALLY, I started DBL when I was watching _Gossip Girl_ and the dynamic between Cellena/Bardock and Kakarot/Cerina were actually like Lilly/Rufus and Daniel/Serena. HENCE why I named her, "Cerina".

**Q:** Will you use Bio Broly?

**A:** It never crossed my mind.

**Bulma and Vegeta:** They have a dark and twisted relationship in this fic, because of the dark and twisted world they live in. They've run into a bit of bad luck (WHICH THEY DESERVE), but don't count them out yet. (SPOILER ALERT) Let's just say, Bra is going to be in the story, and I'm not talking about the Weapon.

Chapter 67

I do not own DBZ

"There you go." Cerina tickled her younger brother's belly and he giggled and kicked his feet. He was being very cooperative as she fed him, which was a pleasant change of pace. Ninjin and Colleena loved to eat, but they also liked to make a mess. Fenn was incredibly well behaved. She didn't know if that was genetic or if her mother was better at making young ones mind. "Do you like that, Fenn?"

Kakarot came into the kitchen and watched her with Fenn. He usually would have gotten a kick out of her ridiculous baby talk, but he was actually pretty annoyed for some reason.

"Do you wanna hold baby Fenn?" she asked. "He's done eating."

"No thanks."

Cerina noticed that Kakarot hadn't really taken an interest in her brother, even though he was so close to Fenn. "What's up, Kakarot? Why don't you want to hang out with your little brother?"

"Because I'm not his father!" he snapped.

Cerina was a little caught off guard, but Kakarot was transparent. Maybe it was their bond, or maybe it was obvious. She wiped Fenn's mouth with his bib and tickled his belly one more time. She enjoyed his innocent laugh. It reminded him so much of her beloved Fenn. "Kakarot, I know you don't want to step on Fenn's toes, but he's dead. This isn't like with you and Shouta."

Kakarot was going to get pissed, but he was smart enough not to deny something that was so obvious. "It's bad enough that he's screwing my ex. I mean, I'm glad that she's happy, but I'm still bothered. She was my best friend, and even though I resisted her, I thought she belonged to me."

"It's only natural." Cerina didn't see the point in being jealous over what Kakarot said. "I was so horrified by the idea of Fenn being with my mother, even though we were mated. It doesn't mean that I wanted him back. It just means that I remember those feelings."

"Well, it wouldn't be so bad if Shouta didn't raise my son. Gohan barely knows me."

"But you said he called you his 'dad', so that must have been nice."

"It was." He smiled. "I want you to be in his life too."

"And I want to know your son better too." She hoped she was helping to do her part by letting a baby dragon roam around her backyard. "I want us all to be a family, especially a family that doesn't end up killing each other."

"But we're Saiyans!" he laughed. "That's what we do."

She mildly chuckled, but she didn't want things to escalate with her brother any further than they already had. "If Chi-Chi says it's alright, maybe he can come over for dinner tonight."

Kakarot was going to immediately agree, but his phone began to ring and he answered it. "This is he."

Cerina watched her mate's healthy tan begin to drain from his face.

"Okay. I'll be right there. Keep everything as contained as you can." He hung up the phone and smiled. "If I'm not too busy, Cerina. There's a lot of stuff going on."

"Stuff that I should know about?" She took some time off to take care of her brother and spend time with her children, but she was always ready for some action.

"There's an illness that's sweeping a mainly human populated island."

Cerina felt like she couldn't breathe. "It's not a heart virus, is it?" She had nightmares about sitting by Kakarot's bedside while he screamed. She didn't want him to die such a horrible death.

"No. It's actually much worse. Twenty-four hours with the virus and a victim is already dead."

"Why haven't I been notified yet?"

"Because yesterday it wasn't an epidemic. It was something new that I was studying. But I'm apparently the top of the food chain when it comes to disease control, so they need me to be proactive. We have precautions in place that we've taken with human authorities."

She could tell how frustrated he was. "Do I need to get involved?"

"You may have to if things get bad."

"And should we disturb my mother from her vacation?"

"I don't think so." _ 'Curing this thing may be difficult. I'm an engineer mostly. But all I have to do is stop it.' _"I can get this contained. It's not like it's airborne."

"And what if it goes airborne?" Cerina had a terrible feeling, and she couldn't help but have a fear that Kakarot's life may be in danger.

"Worst case scenario?" Kakarot didn't want to believe in that, but she was the head of authority on the planet besides her mother, and she deserved to know. "There are no humans left in the world."

"Then you need to let me help."

"Cerina, there's nothing you can do right now. I will contact you if this becomes a global threat and extreme measures need to be taken."

"Extreme measures?"

Kakarot forced a smile on his face and kissed his woman on the forehead. _'I don't have time to argue about what needs to be done.' _"Take care of the kids. I'd love to have dinner with Gohan tonight."

'_Am I overreacting?'_ "Okay, Kakarot. Go do your job."

Kakarot went to his lab and gathered a team of other scientists. They then traveled to a ship they had not too far from the coast of Aurora Island. There, they gathered their equipment and dressed themselves in quarantine suits so they could properly analyze the effects of the virus without spreading it any further. The first human that got infected was brought to a hospital and quarantined. Once it was found out it was a new virus, higher human authorities were informed and then it worked it's way up to Kakarot. Some of the nurses and other patients still caught it and others were catching the virus. It was discovered five days ago. Fifty humans were already infected and twelve were dead and more were dying.

There was a human from the CDC who was reporting directly to Kakarot. They met in the office of the hospital's director to talk. "All flights are grounded?"

"Everyone is ordered to stay grounded. All harbors are being watched."

"Are the human authorities going to be enough to handle keeping people from leaving the island or am I gonna have to bring in some Task Force members?"

"So far we have it under control, but I don't know what will happen when there's a panic."

Kakarot could tell that he was intimidated by him. "I need you to speak to me freely. What's on your mind?"

"We don't really have any Saiyans here on the island, but we've got a few. It appears that one of them has caught it."

"What?" _'I assumed we'd be immune to it.' _"Are they alive?"

"For the meantime. When a human starts showing the symptoms, they die within twenty-four hours. There's major deterioration of the brain, but the rest of the organs shut down before the full effects of the dementia sets in."

"Which isn't in their case?"

"No. He may have been carrying the virus for a few days, but his symptoms started two days ago. It started with nose bleeds and then he started coughing up blood. He's still alive."

'_So that means others can be infected by him as well._' "Where has he traveled?"

"He hasn't left the island, but he's flown to his favorite spot to work out with the other martial artists on the island."

"How is it spreading?"

"Bodily fluids."

Kakarot heavily sighed. "Like sweat?" _'Everyone he trained with could possibly be infected.'_ "Has anyone been proven to be immune?"

"If it can affect one of you Saiyans, I think it could kill anyone on this planet. Our genetics isn't that far off. It could possibly infect animals and spread further on."

'_I can't let that happen. I've got to stop it from spreading.'_ "And we've made no progress in curing it?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Kakarot knew what he would have to do, but he certainly didn't like it. He called his mother and asked her to watch his children. He called Chi-Chi and asked her to take the day off and stay home with Shouta and Gohan. She refused, so he had to raise his voice to put her in her place. She did back down, knowing that whatever classified information he said had to be serious.

He met with Cerina, Vegeta, and Basila in the war room so they could speak privately. When Cerina saw her mate's expression, she was frightened. "Kakarot, I don't like seeing you like this."

"I don't like feeling like this!" He paced back forth wondering how he should say what needs to be said.

"Spit it out, Kakarot."

"There's a virus spreading on Aurora Island and it's infecting humans and Saiyans. The humans die within twenty-four hours. It apparently will take a few more days to kill a Saiyan, but they may be worse to deal with because it brings dementia. If we got a bunch of infected Saiyans, there's going to be chaos everywhere."

"I don't understand," Cerina said. "This morning, you thought you could get in under control."

"Having an infected Saiyan is a game changer."

"You'll figure it out," she insisted.

"I don't doubt that I will or someone will, but there's not enough time. We have to stop it in it's tracks now."

"So what do you need me to do? Do you want me to mobilize the Task Force and keep everyone on the island?"

"We have too many flying machines and people that know how to fly. It'll never work."

"Then what do you suggest?"

Kakarot grew quiet. He was hoping his naïve mate would understand. Surely she couldn't have been that clueless when she felt it through their bond.

But Vegeta understood. "He wants to blow up the island."

"What?" She chuckled hysterically, but the harder she stared into her mate's eyes, the more she could feel his resolution about it. She turned to Basila, and though she seemed alarmed, she didn't open up her mouth in protest. "Vegeta, we can't just kill millions of humans and dozens of Saiyans. We can't!"

"One of the three of us will be strong enough to assure that we can kill everyone in a single blast, whether they're Saiyan or not."

"No!" It was all happening too quick, and behind her mother's back. She knew what her mother would say, but they couldn't kill so many of her people without talking to her. "Where is our queen? This should be her decision."

Basila tried to restrain her fear. "I tried to reach out to your mother, but she's not answering."

"Then we need to find her!" _ 'Maybe I can convince her that this is jumping the gun.' _"This virus is something that can be beat. We have too much technology, and—"

"When Kara didn't show up to watch the kids, she was overwhelmed by a vision." Kakarot was kicking himself for keeping things a secret, but he didn't want to tell her unless he had a clue. "She foresaw an explosion that killed millions."

Cerina thought it was humorous that Kakarot was willing to go so far out on a vision, especially considering that they knew misinterpretations happened. "Did you talk to your father about this? What would he say?"

Kakarot instantly grew irritated, because he knew exactly what his father would say. That's why he was avoiding his heroic nonsense. "He'd say some meaningless crap about how Goku is a hero and would find something to punch to stop a crisis instead of thinking things through. This 'hero' avoids responsibilities and is a useless idiot with everything besides fighting. We're not the same person. We didn't live the same life. I can't bring my father into this, and I can't let him stop me."

"I told you not to involve Cerina," Vegeta told Kakarot. "I told you that she was too weak."

Cerina's mouth dropped and she repeatedly looked to one and then the other. "You two are in cahoots?" That was scarier than the virus wiping out the planet!

Kakarot rolled his eyes like it wasn't a big deal. "I knew you'd react this way, so I came to him first to make sure he was on board. Basila agrees."

Cerina turned to Basila for some kind of logic to what Kakarot was talking about, but she was uncharacteristically quiet. "We need to find my mother. Where would she have gone?"

"All I know is that it's a place that she landed on earth. I don't think she told anyone where that was exactly. She would get away with the former king if she felt it was necessary, and she always insisted that no one know the location or have means of contact, because she didn't want to be bothered."

'_This is insane. They all want to kill millions of my people because of an outbreak. I trust that Kakarot is wise enough to stop the virus.'_ "Vegeta and I are not in charge of this planet, so I think the both of us have to be in agreement if we're going to supersede an order that my mother should agree with."

"This is ridiculous!" Vegeta yelled. "You know that Bardock and Kakarot saw a vision of your mate dying from a fatal virus and you want to watch it happen?"

"You even told him about that?" she shrieked.

"I disclosed everything related to the case with your brother—_Prince_ Vegeta—yes. And to be frank, I didn't see that it was me. It could be anyone you cared about, Cerina."

Cerina's eyes bucked. They had always assumed it was Kakarot because it had happened to Goku, but she knew it was going to be someone else now. _ 'There were other visions that involved Kakarot at later timelines. He's supposed to fight my brother if he becomes king…'_ She got a terrible feeling all of the sudden. "Then we need to find my mother. Now."

Vegeta was worried for his mother's health as well. It was strange that she wouldn't take Basila's calls. The two of them were like sisters. "For the meantime, Cerina, you need to make sure that no one leaves that island. If you can manage that, we'll hold off on destroying Aurora until we hear about our mother's whereabouts."

Kakarot sighed. He didn't suspect Vegeta to soften to his sister's plea. "Fine. I'm gonna go get my father to look for Queen Cellena." He placed his fingers on his forehead and looked for his father's energy. He disappeared as soon as he got a lock.

Bardock was blocking and dodging a bombard of attacks from Kara. She was becoming a fierce competitor like her brothers. She had felt the power of Queen Cellena when she was small, her father, and even Prince Vegeta. She wanted to be stronger so she wouldn't feel like she needed to switch bodies ever again.

* * *

><p>Bardock was distracted when he sensed Kakarot's energy and he flinched for half a second, which gave Kara just enough time to land three punches in the face and a kick in his sternum. He did catch her foot when she tried again. "Ow! You're a ruthless little one, aren't you?"<p>

"Mom told me I should be."

He laughed. "Okay, Kara, let me see what your brother wants before we continue. You know he always wants something when he comes by."

She giggled and powered down. "Okay, Dad."

Kakarot was glad to see them happy and well considering how much they had gone through with his mother being imprisoned, that mob attacking Kara, and Summer dying. That vision of death didn't help either. "It's just you and Kara training today?"

"Raditz has reconciled with his children. They are camping together in the woods." Bardock was so extremely happy about that, he was actually smiling. He loved having his grandchildren around, but Fasha being bitter and depressed all the time was starting to wear on his nerves.

Kakarot was happy for his brother as well. He didn't want to break their happy mood, but there was truly no delicate way to put it and there was no time to waste. "Father, there's an outbreak of a virus that my science team is trying to stop."

Fear rushed over him, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. "Is it the heart virus?"

"I wish it were that simple." Kakarot had no intention of dying, but he didn't want that vision to come to pass. He could feel how devastated Cerina was in the vision. "Queen Cellena's vacation needs to come to an end. She's not open to traditional communication, so we need you."

"Okay." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Her energy was unforgettable. They had spent so much time together. But he didn't feel her. He should have been able to see her with his powers, but all he got was black. He shouldn't have needed a source of contact with her blood or anything. He knew her too well. "I don't sense her. I don't feel her thoughts. I don't see anything."

Kakarot looked to Kara, but she shook her head. "I'm afraid I don't sense anything either."

'_That doesn't sound like it bodes well.'_ "She said she was going to where she first landed on the planet. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah." Bardock often thought about the day they arrived on planet earth. He held his son for the first time and saw a new life with endless possibilities. He left his son with his estranged lover at the time to find his ex. She was with King Vegeta and the two of them would have made love to each other out in the open if it weren't for his interruption and beginning the scheme of making Capsule Corp cooperative. "I was there. Let me check it out."

He teleported in the rainforest that once contained her space pod. Bardock remembered the way the sun beamed on the ruby flowers and made it look like Planet Vegeta from space. He could hear the rushing sound of a waterfall and he recalled King Vegeta holding Cerina when they were inexplicably happy with one another. It was such a long time ago.

He moved from beyond the trees and saw a Capsule House nearby the waterfall. He smiled and was about to make his way inside, but he saw something in the corner of his eye. There was a body laying on top of a rock. "Cellena?" He rushed to her without thinking and pulled her out of the water. She was so cold she was blue and her skin was wrinkly. He shook her until her eyes flickered and helped her on her feet. "Cellena, what are you doing in the water? How long have you been in there?"

"I don't know…" She remembered putting on a swimsuit to enjoy the water and swim a little bit. She became dizzy and the next thing she knew, she saw Bardock. Now the bright sun was too high and her body ached. "I don't feel well."

"Cellena?" She was shaking. Her lips were blue, but the rest of her was pale. He had never seen her eyes look so dull and dark. Her eyes started flickering again, so she shook her. "Cellena!"

Her lungs felt like they were on fire and she couldn't breathe. She coughed and a stream of blood vomited from her mouth and dripped down her mouth, but some of it splattered on Bardock's chest, face, and a few drops in his mouth.

Bardock let her go and backed away in horror. He tried to spit out what had gotten in his mouth, but there was a huge splatter on his chest and face. If she was sick, it was likely that she had just spread the virus to him.

"I'm sorry." Cellena was uncharacteristically frantic, but so was also so confused. "I didn't mean to do that. I…" Her head began splitting and the bright sun was spinning all around her. She couldn't keep her eyes open and she collapsed into Bardock's arms.

Bardock was immediately going to teleport, but he didn't know anything about the virus. He didn't want to give it to his children. _"Kara, are you there?"_

"_Yes. Did you find her?"_

"_I did, but she's sick. If she has what Kakarot is talking about…she might have just infected me."_

* * *

><p>Kakarot had seen terror on Kara's face before, and he never liked to see her that way. It always meant the world was close to exploding. "What's wrong, Kara?"<p>

"Dad thinks Queen Cellena is sick." Her lips began to quiver and it became difficult to speak through her tears. "He thinks she made him sick too."

'_No!'_ Kakarot didn't want to let Kara know how bad things had gotten, but she was an empath. She could feel his fear and helplessness. It was similar to when Raditz thought Fasha was going to die from the Baga Virus. Kakarot saw his sister beginning to completely break down, so he snatched her hand and they disappeared.

"Where are we?" They were in a white surrounded by glass windows. There was a bed, a tub, sink, operating table, and some medical equipment around. There was a shower room with white suits and biohazard signs painted on the glass.

"This is a quarantine facility. I was going to study the virus here, but it spread too quickly, so I wanted to keep it contained to Aurora Island. I want a place Dad can bring Queen Cellena safely so we can keep them contained."

Kakarot took Kara upstairs to the lab above. She would still be able to see inside the chamber, but she would be safe from infection. He also turned on the speakers so she could hear everything that happened inside of the chamber. Kakarot had to put on the quarantine suit and waited inside of the chamber. "Tell Dad to teleport to me."

"_Dad, find Kakarot's energy. Teleport to him."_

Bardock had gone inside of Cellena's capsule house. He placed her in her bed and tucked her in nice and tight hoping that she would recover. He heard Kara's voice, but still hesitated. He didn't want to infect his children. _'But Kakarot will know what to do.'_ He touched Cellena's forehead, which was now burning up, and teleported. "Where are we?"

"In my building. It's private. No one has access up here besides me." Kakarot pointed to a bed to sit her on and he obeyed.

Bardock was hesitant to ask about this mysterious virus. He knew that it had to be bad to shake Kakarot so much. "Do you think she has it?"

'_With our lousy luck, of course she does.'_ "She has a fever. She's coughed up blood. It doesn't look good, but I can't know."

"I found her in a waterfall. Maybe it's just a pneumonia."

"Hopefully." Kakarot smiled. He didn't expect his father to be so optimistic, but he wanted that to be the case so badly. "I'll just draw her blood and check."

Bardock was impressed that he watched his son work with a needle without even flinching. "Are you gonna check mine?"

"Maybe in an hour or so. You should keep your distance from her for a couple of hours in case you're not infected." But Kakarot really did know that Queen Cellena was infected. Unless there was something particularly special about his father, he was going to also be infected.

Bardock went across the room and sat on the floor. He was trying to keep a positive mind, but it was difficult with Queen Cellena literally dying. Five minutes ago, he was enjoying his life and training with his daughter and now the entire empire was about to suffer. _'I've seen myself further into the future, but I haven't seen Cellena. I don't know if they can save her…'_

Kakarot walked into the cleaning chamber and pressed a button that filled the room with chemicals to sterilize him. Then he took off his suit and went upstairs into the observing lab that Kara was pacing furiously in. "Kara, I need you to go to the palace and tell Cerina and Vegeta what happened. Basila needs to know as well, but only the three of them."

"Will Dad be okay?"

Kakarot had the utmost faith in his father, but he'd be a liar if he pretended he wasn't shaken. "You know the future. You tell me, kiddo."

Kara just wasn't sure. She didn't feel like it was her father's time to go, but she knew in her bones how terrible this virus was and that their lives would never be the same. She was confused, so she didn't say anything to her brother. She let him get to work and she rushed to the palace.

* * *

><p>Cerina did dispatch her team to work with Kakarot's team and the CDC to make sure no one left the island. Panic was beginning to spread, so they made sure no news stations on the island were broadcasting outside of the island. Suma even got involved and ruined the internet and phone signals over the island, even though Vegeta wouldn't tell her the reason why. Cerina made sure not to call in Raditz to help in case she had to make the impossible decision that Kakarot was suggesting. She knew Raditz would side against blowing up the island.<p>

Vegeta and Cerina met together again in the war room. When Basila heard that Kara was in the palace, she personally escorted her to the war room. Cerina nearly tackled the girl. "Kara? Do you know where my mother is?"

"Kakarot came to my dad for help…"

"And…?" Cerina had such optimism in her eyes. She figured if something horrible was going to happen to her mother, someone would have foreseen it. She was too close to Bardock. Cerina would have been warned.

Kara could feel Cerina beginning to break in her silence, and Basila as well. But she was unexpectedly hit with a pure wave of sadness from Vegeta's furrowed brow that she burst into tears. "She's sick. Kakarot's testing her for the virus."

"No…" Cerina covered her mouth and faced the wall to hide her tears. She didn't want to lose faith or appear weak, but it was so difficult when she loved her mother so much.

Vegeta clenched his fists tight to try and restrain his emotions. "Does she have the dementia?"

"I don't know."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cerina barked.

"Because if she's not in her right mind, she can't make those decisions. Not anymore. I need to stop this virus from spreading."

"My men are there!"

"Then order their retreat or they'll all be killed by me for the greater good!"

Cerina couldn't wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. If she wanted to be a queen, she had to start thinking like one. She didn't want anyone to die, but people were dying and it would take the whole island in a few days, and then it was going to spread around the world. She couldn't let the rest of her people or anymore of her family come at risk. "I'll order their retreat. I'll have them evacuate Kakarot's team. Hopefully, they'll be gone before you destroy everything."

Vegeta wasn't going to lose any sleep over killing a bunch of people he didn't know, but he wanted his sister to know that he wasn't acting out because he was a monster. He was doing what a king would. "I have to do this."

"I don't know that you do, but apparently, the future can't be stopped."

"If this is truly an epidemic that can't be stopped by Kakarot, then we need to use the only person we personally know that's a lot smarter than him."

"Bulma will want immunity. If she gets immunity, she could possibly become your queen if she pulls off a miracle and wins the tournament." She noticed just a twinge of a smile on Vegeta's face and she exploded onto him and began beating on his chest. "You did this, didn't you? You planted this virus on my mother because you knew it was the only way I'd be desperate enough to release her!"

Vegeta grabbed Cerina by her neck and slammed her against the wall in fury. "You listen to me!" he yelled. "She was my mother long before yours. She held me first. She cared for me first. I was there to comfort her when she thought you were a little hell spawn growing rapidly inside of her. I sat by her side when father nearly killed you as a baby. I made her a mother, and I will always be her first born and her son! The day she dies, I hope it's in a glorious battle, but I dread that day just as much as you."

To even suggest such a thing was maddening, and if he didn't have so much pride, he could admit that it was even hurtful. When he saw the lights flash in Cerina's eyes when she seemed to get a clue, he released her.

Cerina rubbed on her sore neck. She hadn't realized how strong her brother had become. Kara and Basila were tensely watching everything, but they wouldn't interfere. "So what if you love her as I do? That doesn't mean you didn't somehow do this with Bulma or that she didn't act alone!"

"She treated Bulma like a daughter!" Vegeta was pleading with her now. Cerina wasn't there to see how Bulma clung on their mother so much that he was jealous! He only grew to like Bulma because she was a good slave. "Bulma literally killed to please Mother. I know you have a special bond with her, but so did Bulma. She rejected her human heritage. If she could drain her own blood and replace it with ours, she would. She is a part of this family's legacy whether you choose to acknowledge it or not. Despite their history, they could never destroy one another. If they could, they'd already be dead."

She did remember who they were before she was banished. Cerina knew her mother had a soft spot for her, but she knew that it always bothered Bulma that she wasn't her mother's main priority. "So this is all a coincidence?"

"It's a good thing you're paranoid." _'She kept Bulma alive for such a time as this. She's invaluable. They all have to see that.'_

'_I wish Bell was still with us. I wouldn't feel so desperate if she was alive. I know she'd be capable of solving this. I wish I could trust Bulma, but I just can't. All of the things she's done to me and after what she did to Muzina…she's more than capable. She has the motivation, especially after Vegeta's party. I just don't know how she could have pulled it off.'_ "I haven't given up on Kakarot or Mother. We don't know that this virus kills Saiyans."

'_Only Cerina can release her. Even if I did steal Bulma away, I don't know if she'd do it without immunity.' _"Fine. But the worse she gets, know that it's your doing. I offered up a solution. Now excuse me while I wipe out an entire island of innocent civilians because I know you don't have the spine."

Vegeta brushed up against Cerina's shoulder as he walked out of the war room. He knew she had the knowledge to rule the people, but she didn't know how to make hard choices. She got her hands dirty to save Ninjin from Broly, but he questioned if she had enough nerve to rule the Saiyan Empire. It didn't matter how much they had settled down into human life and got their hair done or painted their nails. They would always be a civilization of killers and conquerors.

Cerina didn't know what to say, so she stormed out as well so she could have her men retreat. But she was carrying the guilt of what could happen to her mother if they didn't get Bulma involved.

Basila finally took a breath, but she was still shaking. She despised Bulma, but Queen Cellena was her best friend. She would save her at all costs. "Kara, you should tell your mother what happened. She can bring your family to Kakarot's lab. I'll be heading there after we quarantine the island."

Kara nodded and rushed away.

Basila needed a moment. She would keep everything in order. She would wait it out to see if the queen died, and then she would reveal her will and let the new heir rise. But her duties were not easy. She could never let anyone know how much of a burden it was, and when she was alone, she wept for her dying friend.

* * *

><p>Bardock waited for what seemed to be an agonizingly long time for his son to return from the above lab. He had done a couple of tests and burned their clothes and gave them gowns to change into. Then he went back to tinkering. Finally, he came back down to in front of the glass to see and speak to his father. Bardock honestly felt fine. He was worried, but he hadn't had any visions about him getting sick, so he was trying to focus on Cellena's illness. "Do you think she has it?"<p>

Kakarot hesitated. "It takes time to analyze the blood."_ 'But I know that she definitely has it.'_

Bardock didn't let his son know that he heard his son's thoughts. Cellena had gotten out of pretty bad scrapes before, but she always came through. She was the queen for a reason.

They heard her moaning and both grew relieved. "The humans usually fall into a coma. It's good that she's awake."

Cellena was alarmed by her surroundings. She didn't sense her mate or her son or her handmaiden. She was in a strange place, weak, ill, and her swollen stomach was gone. "Where…?" She lifted her hospital gown and saw indeed that she couldn't have been pregnant. Tears came to her eyes and she began scratching at her stomach to find what she was looking for until she was pulling up blood and flesh. "Where is she? Where is she?!"

Bardock ran over to her and pulled her hands away from her. He couldn't believe how insane she had become. "Where is who?"

"My baby! My baby!"

"Baby Cerina?" Bardock thought for sure that she must have meant someone else, but she began trembling as she nodded and wailed like she had died. "She's alive. She's alive, I promise!"

She stopped fighting him, but only from exhaustion. "Where is she?"

"She's an adult. She's mated to my son. They have two children."

She narrowed her eyes in on him. But Bardock pointed to the glass where Baby Kakarot was all grown up into a replica of his father. "I don't remember, but it feels right." She fell back on her bed and tried to remember her daughter, but her entire body ached when she did. But there were feelings that she had that could only be explained with time. "She's okay? She's not some kind of monster baby?"

"No. She's the exact opposite. She's a beautiful young woman."

Tears continued to fall from her eyes from relief. She was so worried about how fast Cerina grew in her womb. "Where's Vegeta?"

'_She's losing her mind, isn't she?'_ "Just relax Cellena. We'll get everything sorted out." He touched her forehead to comfort her and felt how feverish she was. But that was enough comfort to calm her. He walked to his son.

"Her sweat carries the virus too. You shouldn't have touched her."

"You know that she has it and I probably have it too, Kakarot. Just solve this thing."

'_I don't know that I can this time.'_ "Don't worry, Dad. I'll save you."

He smiled. "Sure you will, Kakarot."

* * *

><p>Vegeta and Cerina arrived above Auora Island. There were millions of their subjects inhabiting that place. Most of them were living their lives happily. They weren't sick, or they didn't know they were infected. At least they would die being naïve.<p>

"And all of your men are out?" Vegeta asked.

"They should be." Kakarot's human scientists evacuated to the quarantine ship and they were sailing away. Her men were told to return to base. If there were any stragglers trying to fly away, she would have to handle them herself. "I understand what has to be done, Brother. We have to make these hard decisions. I'm not so naïve."

"Good." His power level began to rapidly rise and his eyes turned teal. "Stand aside, Sister."

She had to back away from his monstrous power. She knew he had ascended into Super Saiyan 2. She, Kakarot, and Bardock also achieved the form, but she could tell there was something deeper hidden in his power. She didn't think he had achieved another form beyond that, but she knew that it was possible that he could whip her in a fight, and that was alarming.

He yelled and reached his head up to the sky as his hair turned blond and his muscles expanded. The Prince stretched his hands toward the island and electricity ran through his fingers and arms as he gathered the necessary energy to disperse of every shred of the disease. When he knew he had enough energy to obliterate even the strongest Saiyans on the island, he yelled, "Final Flash!"

Cerina shielded her eyes for a moment. It was so bright that it threatened to sear her eyes. But then she decided to look. She had to watch the choice that she, Vegeta, and Kakarot made to end all of those lives to save the rest of the planet. And if she could make such a bold and rapid choice for the greater good, she knew she owed it to them to stomach one more terrible and hard choice.

When the light was gone, there was a swirling vortex of water where Aurora Island used to be. Vegeta couldn't sense a single living creature, so he powered down and called it a job well done. "We should go see our mother."

"I'll be in the lab shortly. I just have to do something first."

* * *

><p>"What just happened?" Bardock felt a flash of lives end. Millions of humans. Gone. "Are we at war with someone? What else is going on, Kakarot?"<p>

Kakarot had gotten his test results in, and he was staring at them not in disbelief, but in in awe. For the first time in a long time, he didn't know what to do. He turned off the speaker to the chamber. He didn't want to explain to his father what had to be done.

But Bardock didn't need his son to explain. He could hear his thoughts, and he was furious. "How could you do this Kakarot?" he yelled. "There was another way. There is always another way! Goku would have never…" He pulled his hair from frustration and howled like an animal. He knew that Kakarot was different, but this was an entirely different level. "Kakaroooooot!"

* * *

><p>Bulma was pretty in tuned with the outside world. All she had to do to pass the time was to plot or to sense what was happening in the world. When she felt millions of lives obliterated, but she felt Vegeta's energy flare up before it happened. She questioned if he had finally snapped on Kakarot and Cerina and took a bunch of humans out in the process. But she never would have guessed that Cerina would show up in her prison cell immediately afterward. "To what do I owe this honor? Is there another formal party?"<p>

"I didn't have anything to do with my mother's decision to humiliate you, but it's your fault you were in that position."

"Really? Because I'm content to rot in here my entire life. I don't want to be killed by Cassava in front of a bloodthirsty crowd of Saiyans who want to see me ripped to shreds for being a human in love with the prince."

"Or maybe they want to see you ripped to shreds because you're insane and would do anything to get ahead."

"Why are you here?" Bulma used to be Cerina's big sister. She could tell if she was about to cry. "What's wrong, Cerina?"

She did her best not to, but a couple of tears did escape her eyes. "My mother is sick and dying. There's a disease sweeping the world. Vegeta had to destroy an island to stop it from spreading, but I don't know if that'll be the end of it."

Bulma felt an incredible amount of heaviness on her chest. She was about to collapse from the weight of it, but she had to pull herself together. "So why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask you to save my mother's life." Cerina was trying to be proud, but she would drop to her knees and beg if she had to. She didn't want to lose anyone else after losing Fenn. She didn't want Fenn's son to be an orphan like his father was. But before she had to debase herself, she saw Bulma's smile.

"Of course I will."

"You will?" She wiped her eyes amazed. "You don't want to negotiate or anything? You don't want to ask for immunity."

Bulma looked insulted. "She's my mama. I chose her, and I'll always choose her."

Cerina was still suspicious, but she had to do whatever she had to in order to save her mother's life.

* * *

><p>Kakarot got a couple of other scientists to help him with studying the disease. It was a vicious virus that was evolving. Everything they had tried to use to destroy it only made it stronger. It was just as tenacious as a Saiyan warrior. He had nurses attend to Cellena's wounds and she was given a sedative to make her relax and some medicine to try and break her fever, but she was getting worse fast.<p>

Kakarot was waiting for everyone to arrive in the waiting room. Soko surprisingly came in first. His brother suspiciously followed in immediately after with his two children behind sniffling. Soko must have been hormonal, because she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Cerina called me in tears. She said that she need me here."

'_She really is turning into a good friend.'_ "Thank you."

"How is Father?" Raditz asked.

"He's physically fine right now, but he'll begin deteriorating in a few days. Looking at how Queen Cellena is handling this, I know he's not going to be fun."

"You'll stop this." Raditz patted his little brother on the shoulder. He saved his daughter's life. He had faith he could save their father. "You don't fail."

Kakarot smiled, but it was forced. He just wasn't confident about this. "I'll do my best."

In a couple of minutes, their mother came in with Ninjin, Colleena, and Kara holding Fenn. When she saw her boys, she couldn't contain her emotions and ran to hug them. "It'll be alright. Kara doesn't think it's his time."

Kakarot tried to take his mother's words to heart, but he wanted Cellena to survive too. He didn't want Cerina to feel the grief of feeling her mother's loss, but he also knew that there was no way to stop some sort of loss. "I'll do my best to save him."

Basila came in next and quietly waited in a chair for the news. Prince Vegeta came in a few minutes later. He was concerned about his mother, but he had a stoic expression on his face. "Where's my sister?"

"She'll be here shortly," Kakarot said. "Just be patient."

Everyone was on pins and needles. They could sense whatever Kakarot had to say was going to be terrible and the suspense was killing them. But most of their curious concerns about what Kakarot said broke as soon as they saw Cerina walk through the door with her blue haired prisoner.

"What is she doing here?" Raditz yelled. He knew Muzina very well, and he also knew what Bulma did to her. She deserved to die.

"Don't be naïve," Cerina said. "She's the greatest mind on the planet. We need her to save my mother."

"At what cost?" Soko asked.

"Nothing."

Vegeta's brows rose and his heart began rapidly beating. He hoped he was right about his love, but it was also sad that she didn't want to fight for her immunity. _ 'Perhaps Mother will grant it when she saves her life.' _"It's good to see you without those chains."

"Yeah." She blushed and looked away. She wished no one else was in the room so she and Vegeta could have a romantic moment, but she wasn't there for him anyway. She was there for Cellena. "What's the news, Kakarot?"

Kakarot looked to his mate. "You may wanna take a seat."

She preferred to stand, but she wasn't going to argue. Her son Ninjin jumped out of his seat to let his mother sit down. She patted her good boy on the head before she sat down.

Kakarot took a deep, long, and shaky breath. "What I have to say isn't exactly easy for me. I've looked at the results over and over again and they're all conclusive."

"We know about the virus," Vegeta said.

"I know I can stop it," Bulma said. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm gonna save Queen Cellena and your father."

"I'm glad you're optimistic, but some of the damage is far beyond repair…" Kakarot saw Cerina's world crush in her eyes, and he hated himself for having to go on. "Dementia is a huge part of this virus and I'm afraid Queen Cellena is experiencing this at a rapid pace."

"That'll stop when you stop the virus," Cerina said. "Right?"

"Maybe, but…she has damage done to her brain right now. What's deteriorated is already done. There's no reversing it."

"So what are you saying, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"That she's insane!" Kakarot didn't mean to laugh, but he couldn't believe how helpless and useless he was. He never wanted to fail Cerina, but he felt like he had. "Even if she did somehow recover, she's not thinking clearly. She's incapable. She's—"

"Not fit to be queen anymore," Basila said. "So the task has to fall to her named heir."

Vegeta felt a twinge of nervousness. "Even if she chose one of us, we can't trust her word now."

"She video recorded a will," Basila said. "After Fenn died, she wanted to be sure that everyone knew her intentions."

Bulma and Vegeta's eyes accidentally made contact. Bulma knew. Bulma knew that he had something to do with it, and now he had ruined his chances to be king.

"She's not dead!" Cerina yelled. "We are not looking at her will as if she's not here."

"But we need a leader," Basila pleaded. "If she's not fit, it shouldn't be your mother."

"Kakarot is her doctor. He will make decisions about her life. Vegeta and I will make important decisions together like we did today and until we are out of this crisis, affairs will be dealt with by you, Basila. You know what to do and General Rapini will handle the Army. We can't give up. There's still a chance!"

"I agree," Vegeta quickly said. _ 'I needed more time to get back in Mother's good graces. If she made a will, then I know what it'll say.'_

"I don't want to sound like a traitor or anything, but maybe we should let her go at this point." Everyone looked to Soko in anger and shock. "Look, she's in pain. She's lost her mind. She can't fight. Queen Cellena wouldn't want to be locked in some kind of facility where someone has to care for her twenty-four hours a day. That's not how a Saiyan would want to go out."

"Maybe we can reverse it," Bulma said. "There's got to be a way. There has to be."

"I'm open up to suggestions," Kakarot said a little snippy. He knew enough to know there was no way. "What do you have in mind?"

"You keep working on what you can. I have to go to my old lab at the palace. There are some things there and in my room that I'll have to retrieve."

"Not alone, you're not."

"_You should go with her mother."_

Soko touched her stomach. She hadn't received an order from him in a couple of days. She could hardly even think about it. "I'll watch her."

"You will?" Cerina was relieved that her friend was willing to go back in action for her.

"Of course. You know I'll kill her if she steps out of line even a little bit." She smirked.

"I'm gonna investigate how this got started," Raditz said. "There's got to be a connection to Aurora Island and where Queen Cellena was for vacation."

"Take all the resources you need," Cerina said. "That would help Bulma and Kakarot solve this crisis."

"Well, I'm gonna get back to work." It was hard for Kakarot to even look at his mate or comfort her. He felt like such a failure. Preparing Cerina for the inevitable end would only bring her more pain.

"Cerina and Vegeta should see their mother," Kara said. She didn't mean to be grim, but she had been reaching into the future to see if she could find any trace of Queen Cellena, and she only saw Baby Fenn growing with his sister. "Go."

Cerina was trying to be optimistic, but she could feel the end. It was as if the Grim Reaper was breathing down her neck. Tears began to slip from her eyes and she muttered, "This isn't supposed to happen."

Ninjin walked to his mother and touched her knee. "Mom?"

She closed her eyes and held her head as she broke. "Saiyans are supposed to fight and die honorably in battle. They're not supposed to die like this. Not a virus. Not by a stupid virus.

Ninjin climbed into his mother's lab and hugged her as a comfort. She felt so much grief. Her entire world was falling apart.

Kakarot watched his vision play out in real time amazed. He had spent so many nights wondering if it was him who was going to die and leave Cerina so miserable, but now he knew he was safe. He would have been relieved if he didn't hate himself for not being able to stop it. "Come on. You two should say goodbye in case this is the end."

* * *

><p>Bardock knew that he had the illness, so he didn't see the point in keeping his distance from Cellena. Besides, he was her oldest friend. His presence calmed her. They were both sitting together in the corner of the room. Her heavy head was leaning on his shoulder. It was getting harder for her to breathe. He could hear the fluid in her chest and she wouldn't stop trembling. "Cellena?"<p>

She smirked. "No title?"

"We're too old for titles. We've known each other too long."

"I suppose you're right."

"I was wondering why you never brought Tarble to earth. I know how much you care for your children, but you left him to live on a foreign planet. Why? We brought so many other Saiyans here."

No one dared to ask about him. No one dared to even speak his name. He was associated with such shame. "I think about Tarble every day, and I ask myself one question that leaves me paralyzed with fear, and so I do nothing. I wonder if he hates me for sending him away."

Bardock was amazed that was the answer after all this time. "I've seen Tarble in visions, Cellena. He could never hate you. I don't know if he could even hold a grudge against his father."

Cellena smiled, because she knew it was true. She was trying to protect herself and hide from the shame of what she had done so long ago. "I've watched him. He doesn't know this, but I have. He wouldn't fit in here. He never conquered that world. He befriended the people and became their hero. He's courting one of the inhabitants. She's strange, but she makes him happy…"

Bardock could see how sad he made her. "Are you disappointed with him?"

"I know his father would have been, but not me. I knew that he was weak when we sent him away, not just in strength, but I knew he didn't have the heart to be one of us. I surrendered my pride with him. I just wanted him to be happy, and in order to do that, he could never be mine..."

She covered her mouth and struggled to compose herself. She knew she was a selfish, evil, and overly ambitious woman. She saw how easily she and her family corrupted little Bulma. But even though she knew how horrible she was, she knew there was someone that made her feel beautiful, unique, and strong. And despite all of her shortcomings, she was never heartless. "Is Vegeta dead?"

"King Vegeta was killed by Broly years ago." Bardock forgot to be gentle with that information. He hated that dick.

It stung to hear those words, but Vegeta's passing felt like such a long time ago, even though she couldn't remember it. "Because I feel like I experienced something so wonderful with someone else, but I can't place the face." She cocked her brow and looked up at him. "I know it wasn't with you."

"No, and thank goodness for that." He chuckled. "Colleen and I worked out all our problems. We've very happy together."

"I see." She grabbed his hand and looked at the band around his finger. She wasn't jealous. She was genuinely happy for her friends. "I'm glad. She was a wonderful girl."

"She's a woman. A grandmother, even." He smirked. "And she's still the best I ever had."

"Keep lying to yourself." Cellena wanted to sock him in the chest, but she lacked the strength. "You know good and well that you'll never forget me."

"No, Cellena, I won't…" He held her tight and kissed her forehead. He couldn't believe she was dying. No matter how fast Kakarot worked or how much help he acquired, she was going to die. He knew it in his bones, and it immensely bothered him. It wasn't just because of the power struggle soon to break out after her death. It wasn't just because Cerina was like a daughter to him and he didn't want to see her suffer. Cellena was his friend and there would always be a part of him that loved her, even if he had too much pride to admit it.

"Mom?"

Cellena heard a voice that she recognized, but she didn't quite remember. She pushed herself off of the floor and stumbled over to the glass that separated her from the outside world. Her son was waiting there, all grown up. Beside him was a young woman and she held a baby in her arms.

"My son!" She pressed her fingers against the glass. She wished she could embrace him. "You look so much like your father." She chuckled. "I'm glad you didn't try to grow any facial hair. I always thought you'd look ridiculous."

He laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

Then she looked to the young woman. "You look like me," she said amazed. "Cerina?"

"I'm not as beautiful as you."

"Nonsense. You're gorgeous. You're everything I'd want to be." She couldn't remember a lot, but there were small images that flashed around her head. She used to twirl her fingers in her daughter's curly hair. She laughed when she would hide when she felt embarrassed, like when she thought Bardock was attractive. She felt her heart break when she watched her daughter scream when her lover and best friend nearly killed one another for her affections. She could feel her baby girl in her arms. "Who is the boy?"

"This is your son." Cerina peeled his little fingers from her chest so his mother could get a good look at his face. "You don't recognize him?"

She saw a flash of a dashing smile. She felt the touch of his lips, the shame she felt, but the rush of excitement. "He looks like your friend, Fenn."

"Yes!" Tears were already streaming down Cerina's eyes, but she began trembling now. "You have to remember, Mother. You loved him too much."

She could almost feel his pleasurable touches, his kisses, and his breath on her skin. "I wouldn't be surprised if I took a concubine, but I…" She stared into her baby's eyes and she could hear his voice again whispering in her ear how much he loved her. "I don't want to die like this. I don't want to forget."

"You're not going to die," Vegeta assured. "Bulma will save you."

"Bulma?" She could see the face of that sweet little girl she met at Capsule Corporation all those years ago. "Tell her that she'll always be my daughter. Tell her that power isn't everything. I would have given it all up for Fenn, just like I should have given it all up for Bardock when I was young. I made a mistake, but my baby died and I couldn't stand the sight of him anymore, and I…"

She couldn't even remember where she was going with her statement. She could barely remember anything, and it hurt so much to breathe and just to be. "I don't want you to see me this way. I don't want you to remember me this way."

"Don't be ridiculous," Vegeta said. "No one will think any less of you."

"Mother, we will stay with you until the end." Cerina meant that. She needed every second she could spare with her mother. "I need you."

"And I need you to leave. I order you to go!" she screamed and the extra exertion caused her to fall. Bardock rushed to catch her before she hit the floor. She saw her children so afraid for her and she couldn't take the shame of her horrible death and she collapsed into Bardock's arms in tears.

"You two should leave," Bardock told them. "It's better this way."

Cerina was so choked up, she couldn't respond. But Vegeta was holding in his emotions well, though he was not so heartless when it came to his mother. He was being torn to shreds inside. He wanted to respect her, so he pulled his sister away and they left.

They went into Kakarot's office so they could be alone with their thoughts. It was clear that their mother could pass away at any moment, though they knew she would fight on for as long as she could.

Vegeta watched his baby sister rock his literal baby brother back and forth to calm him down. "Cerina, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

Vegeta didn't want to give himself away, but he needed to secure his future. "I have a suspicion that Mother is furious with me. She believes I killed Fenn—"

"You don't have to admit to it." She cut her eyes at her brother. "I know you can't, but don't insult my intelligence."

Vegeta nodded and cleared his throat. "I think she made a rash decision out of anger and—"

"You think I'll be named as her heir. You think Kakarot and I will be named the next king and queen."

Vegeta hated the thought of King Kakarot. He should have been able to take the armies and make everyone swear loyalty to him, but it would be difficult to cause a rebellion for the rightful ruler if his mother named Kakarot as the rightful king. "Whatever hellish plans you have for me, at least give Bulma a fighting chance. Let her train. Give her immunity."

"I don't know what to think of Bulma right now, Vegeta. I don't know what to think of any of it. But I can't promise you anything if Kakarot is going to be king. I'll have to discuss it with him."

"You're right…" Vegeta was so annoyed, but he was grieving too much to be as angry as he should have been. "You know, I thought she got pregnant with you because she was trying to replace me."

"Really?" Cerina chuckled weakly. "But she always had a special bond with you. I think it's because you're the first born, but also because Father had such a special bond with you. When she honors you, she honors him."

"We need to honor her," Vegeta said. "I know I haven't been the most outstanding son, but she is the queen."

"Yes, she is." She stroked Fenn's belly and he giggled. His coos didn't bring her as much comfort. Now he was a reminder that two people she loved were about to be ripped from her. "Long Live the Queen."

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** There will be a new king in the next chapter, and your minds will be blown.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	68. Chapter 68: The New King

**A/N:** Brace yourselves for a long chapter with a lot of stuff. I HAD to get to the end.

**Q:** Will you use Super Saiyan 4?

**A:** I'm pretty sure that I will, though not positive.

**Q:** What will Cell look like? How will he absorb the androids?

**A:** If Cell didn't know he could pass as Soko's half-breed child, he wouldn't have bothered. And as far as the Androids go, it'll be brutal.

**Q:** If everyone in the story died, who would go to hell?

**A:** Mostly everyone.

**Q:** Will there be more battles in the immediate future?

**A:** Someone is going to challenge the kingship following this chapter.

**Q:** How much longer?

**A:** I'm gonna be honest and say a while. There's a couple of different arcs to go over.

**Q:** Can you get a schedule together?

**A:** Many of you know that I have a full-time job, I actually write young adult novels, and I have a lot of other responsibilities going on. I am trying to update every week or every two weeks. That's the best I can promise now, but things happen. I am trying though.

Chapter 68

I do not own DBZ

Bulma was tensely looking back at Soko every few moments to see how close she was or how much she was paying attention. She never expected that she would be allowed to wander through the palace by herself, but Soko was very diligent, even if she was pregnant. _'How am I going to get away?'_

Bulma felt Soko's hand around her neck, and she was slammed up against a wall. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get equipment."

"No you're not. Don't lie to me."

Bulma didn't know how she could tell, but she knew Soko wasn't in control of her body. "What are you?"

"I'm my mother's child soon to be born and made perfect, but I can't do that without Android 17 and 18, so tell me where they are."

"What? How would I know?"

"Because you worked very closely with Dr. Gero. You both had an agreement that you would take the androids. For what purpose, I do not know."

"I don't understand…" _ 'I don't remember ever working with Dr. Gero, but that's what Kakarot told me when he was possessed with Dorian. Perhaps he was telling the truth. If he truly did alter my memories, then what's real? Did Trunks really die? Was he even real, or did I give birth to Broly's child?'_

"It's clear to me that I need you alive in order to find Android 17 and 18. They were guarding something precious of yours."

"They were?" _'Then my child may be alive?'_

"That's the intel that I have, Bulma. I assume it's true." Soko's hand released Bulma. "You're going to forget that we ever had this conversation, but I'll leave you to your scheme if it'll help me become complete."

"I'm sure it will, but you can't wipe this information from my head if I'm to find my child."

"I'm sure you'll find a way regardless, Bulma, but I can't have you spoiling my secrets, now can I?"

Bulma blinked and Soko was on the floor unconscious. They were in her old room that didn't look different than the day she left it. Bulma didn't remember how she had gotten in there, but she wasn't going to waste Soko's unexpected nap. _'I've got to save Vegeta's Empire.'_

* * *

><p>Cerina and Vegeta were talking in Kakarot's office about arrangements. They weren't sure what her will would say, but they were mostly talking about what could be done if she were to survive. Cerina's solutions were to make their mother comfortable and keep her under close watch. Vegeta wanted to put her out of her misery. Both of them were upset with their own ideas, admired the others, and yet hated it.<p>

Basila was also supposed to be part of the conversation, but she was looking at her hands for no reason with her mind far, far off.

"Basila, are you alright?" Cerina asked.

"Every media outlet on the planet wants to know what happened to Aurora Island. I don't want to spread even more panic about the virus if we're not near a cure."

Cerina placed her hand on Basila's shoulder and hoped that was enough comfort for her. "I know you were very close to my mother, but I'm sure she'll pull through."

"She'll never be the same again."

"Maybe not, but at least she'll be alive."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm not sure what we should do." It was the first time in a long time that she was stumped, and that wasn't acceptable. Her job was to always know what to do.

"We need to tell the humans the truth," Cerina said. "There's no conspiracy lie we can throw around. Besides, lying is incredibly exhausting."

"Cerina is right. We made the decision together, and we'll take the backlash." Vegeta shrugged. "They'll have to deal with it."

Basila didn't honestly know if that was a good idea, but she was fresh out of them and one of them was soon to be in charge of the empire. She had to get used to their orders anyhow. "I'll gather the news media."

"General Rapini should know before the rest of the planet," Cerina told her brother.

'_I do have a relationship with Rapini. I know he won't take the news well.' _"I'll speak to him. You stay with your family."

Cerina was grateful to her brother. She wanted to be with her family, because they gave her a lot of comfort. Besides, she wasn't the only one in danger of losing a parent. She visited Kakarot in his lab. Only he and an elite group of scientists were permitted inside so he could keep distractions down to a minimum. Cerina didn't want to bother him, but he was rubbing his forehead with his fingers and groaning. She figured he needed a kiss for moral support.

Kakarot was so out of it, he didn't noticed Cerina was in the room until she pecked his lips. "How are you doing?"

"Not well. You?"

Kakarot turned his monitor toward Cerina so she could see. There was some sort of strange knotted worm figure blown up in his microscope. "My father is infected according to this sample."

Cerina had no idea what she was truly looking for, but she at least knew of a vision that Bardock was involved in, so she was optimistic about his chances. "You'll figure this out, Kakarot."

"I need to figure it out in time though."

* * *

><p>Tora hated waiting around, so he did what any little boy would do in that situation and started playing with his handheld video game console. Fasha hated stupid games, especially if she couldn't beat her brother, so she was especially annoyed when he started playing and ripped the game from his hands and threw it on the floor. "We need to do something. We shouldn't wait here for Grandpa to die like Queen Cellena."<p>

"Then what do you propose?"

"We should find the dragonballs and ask Shenron to save him."

Tora panicked and covered his sister's mouth. Kara was obsessed with holding baby Fenn, but that didn't mean she wouldn't stop to play detective. "Can he do that?"

"We can at least find out."

"And what about all of the people that died on Aurora Island?"

"We lost Mom! I'm not losing Grandpa too. We need to worry about family first."

"How are we going to find the dragonballs?"

"Uncle Kakarot had a radar. He must keep it in his private lab at his house."

They looked over to Ninjin who was kicking his feet in his chair and staring up at the ceiling bored. Fasha snuck over to her cousin and pulled his arm so he would follow them over to the corner, away from the ears of his grandmother. "Ninjin, do you wanna go on an adventure?"

"But my grandparents are sick. I don't know if I should leave my parents or Colleena."

"But you could save them!" Fasha said.

Ninjin grinned from ear to ear. He thought he wouldn't be able to do anything to help. This was certainly good news. "Then let's go!"

They needed a cover. Tora and Fasha were teenagers, but someone had to be responsible for Ninjin. "Grandma," Fasha said to Colleen. "Tora and I are gonna take Ninjin out for some ice cream."

"I'd like some," Kara cheered.

"You should stay," Tora told Kara. "What if they need one of your visions?"

"I think you should stick around," Colleen told her daughter. "You have such a strong connection to your father. You might see something."

She pouted, but she wasn't going to argue. She thought it was strange to go out for ice cream at such a crucial time, but Fasha had a difficult time processing grief. Maybe it's what she needed. "Can you bring me some chocolate?"

"Absolutely!" Fasha was Kara's best friend, so she had to learn to not think about things she didn't want Kara to figure out. She had gotten pretty good at it. If they were supposed to get ice cream, Fasha's thoughts were flooded about ice cream.

But Kara had spent a lot of time with her best friend and niece, so she knew when she was being tricked. _'I wonder what they're really going to do…'_

* * *

><p>Bardock had been keeping his distance from Cellena. He gathered that he was probably infected, but she had been an emotional wreck since she saw her children, so he wanted to give her some space. She had stopped crying and was standing near the quarantine glass trying to take off her gown. "Cellena, what are you doing?"<p>

"I'm burning up."

Bardock got off the floor and placed his hand on her forehead. She was extremely warm, sweaty, and pale. "I'll get you in the tub—"

She began screaming and fighting him with what little strength she had to get away. She clocked him in his nose well enough for blood to seep out, but he immediately restrained her.

"Cellena!" She continued to scream, so he shook her over and over again. "Cellena!"

She blinked hard, and everything was back to normal. She was still shaking from the memory. "There was an explosion. The Tuffles…they—"

"The Tuffles are long dead, Cellena."

She knew what he was saying was true, but she could still feel so much pain like she had just experienced it. "But they killed my baby. They tried to kill the man I love." She couldn't remember much about Fenn other than a few glimpses and the fact that he adored her.

Bardock held Cellena to his chest and rubbed her head to soothe her. "Fenn died like a warrior, I'm sure."

"But this isn't a warrior's death." She remembered killing Tuffles with her bare hands. She remembered transforming and taking over Planet Plant and renaming it for the glory of their appointing king. She remembered going planet to planet to destroy worlds. Many feared her her power. Many respected her wisdom. She was a Super Saiyan, and now she was barely strong enough to defeat a child. "Bardock, you have to kill me."

"What? No!"

"You have to do it!" she begged with tears in her eyes. "We have to have a fight to the death so—"

"I'm not killing my best friend!"

"Why, you murdered your brother!" There were three of them, always three. Turles was a troublemaker, but he was clever. They built so many memories together, and now he was gone. "He was our friend. He was our friend, and you killed him."

Bardock let her beat on his chest until she got tired and collapsed on him. Turles needed to die for threatening Kakarot and trying to turn Raditz against his family, but there might have been another way. He thought about his brother from time to time. "I know. I'm sorry."

Bardock was not looking forward to reliving some of his painful memories and forgetting so many good. _'I'd be dangerous to everyone. One of them would have to fight me to the death.'_

* * *

><p>Raditz and Cassava went to Queen Cellena's vacation spot. They wore some of the quarantine suits and got to looking at the land for anything suspicious. They started at the waterfall and worked from there. It didn't take them long to get to her capsule house. As far as capsule houses went, it was sort of quaint for the stylish and luxurious queen. "I can't believe Queen Cellena is dying."<p>

"I'd rather not talk about it," Raditz said as he searched. "My father is also sick, so we need to find solutions."

"What are we looking for?"

"Anything that could have caused her sickness."

They entered the bedroom and noticed a vase of purple flowers. It was freckled white in the center, the filament and anther was yellow, but the pollen was an extremely bright yellow. "They are quite exotic," Cassava touched the petal and the pollen immediately got on her fingers.

"They are." _'If a florist came to screw up Aurora Island ecosystem by taking this plant, then that could have caused the outbreak.'_ "Let's try to figure out what this is."

* * *

><p>After Vegeta informed General Rapini of Queen Cellena's situation, he ordered him to coordinate with the Task Force to keep riots from breaking out. He told them to use force if necessary, but to try and keep the planet as calm as possible, especially after the announcement was made. Then he returned back to the science building and waited in Kakarot's office for his sister to finish getting ready for the cameras. He really didn't think she needed makeup, but she did need to gather herself and stop crying. The pink in her eyes and eyebrows finally went away.<p>

"This is strange." Cerina felt good to see her brother in the mirror behind her, like he was actually supporting her. "You feel like my enemy most of the time now."

"That's not how I want our lives to be, Cerina. I always assumed that you were trying to take what is mine. That's why I hated Fenn…Besides the fact that he was a boy screwing our mother."

Cerina took a deep breath to calm her nerves about Fenn. She wanted revenge, and she was certain that Vegeta had something to do with it, but she could never act if there was no proof. "If Kakarot is named king, can I count on you to serve him honorably?"

It was his absolute worst nightmare, and he was one hundred percent positive that it was about to become a reality. He didn't want to cause a rebellion though. It would be nearly impossible if the people knew Kakarot was the king his mother truly wanted. But there was still a chance for him. "If you promise me the same."

'_Kakarot told me that he and his father had a vision where Vegeta looked like the king. I don't think my mother would allow it, but…'_ "Then I'll promise it." She did want peace between the two of them.

Cerina did something she had never done before and wrapped her arms around her brother. She had grown to despise him, but she knew that he did love their mother and no one else in the world understood what she was going through. "What are you doing, Woman?"

"Our mother is dying. It seemed like the right thing to do."

Vegeta wanted to be more disgusted, but he honestly couldn't be. He understood, so he let her go when she was ready and didn't protest it.

Basila poked her head inside of the office. She was surprised by their display of affection and grinned. "The press is ready for you."

The press wasn't allowed to enter the science building, but there was a sea of reporters on the steps of the building and spilling out into the lawn and the streets. As soon as Vegeta, Cerina, and Basila stepped outside, they were flooded with lights that blinded their vision temporarily. They both questioned if the truth was the right call considering how badly the humans were searching for it, but there was truly no going back now.

"People of the Saiyan Empire," Cerina started, "we know you have questions about the tragedy that has befallen Aurora Island where an estimate of three million earthlings lost their lives…" Saying it out loud was devastating to Cerina. She was stunned for a moment, because she couldn't believe she was responsible for such an insidious act. "It is with a heavy heart that my brother and I must inform you all that this was not an act done by any of our enemies. It was a necessary sacrifice in order to keep our people safe."

There was an unusual hush that swept over the media. The only sound was from their heavy breaths and their cameras clicking. They were in horrible awe.

"I carried out the order myself," Prince Vegeta admitted, "but it wasn't a decision that I took lightly. Prince Kakarot, our recently appointed head of science, and the CDC informed us of a terrible virus that was sweeping over the island. It had to be immediately quarantined in order to save millions of human lives."

"We are confident that this virus will be cured very soon," Cerina said with a forced smile, "so there is no need to cause a panic. However, our beloved Queen Cellena has been infected."

Their hush came to an end. They all knew from experience to let the royal family finish speaking before bothering them with questions, but some of them couldn't help but gasp or whisper amongst each other. The press had always been obsessed with loving or fearing their queen. She was beautiful, remarkably fashionable, swift to act, wise, and believed in prosperity. She was also cruel and cunning, but not a horrible dictator to her subjects. They knew they could have had it much worse.

Cerina spoke over their chatter. "We are confident that she will find the strength to conquer this, and our scientists will find a cure in time."

Vegeta had to hurry to wrap things up. He could see that his sister was about to get emotional, and he didn't want the media to take pictures of her weakness. "In the unlikely event of her death, we will prevail and continue on."

"All hail Queen Cellena."

There was an uproar of reporters screaming for the two of them to give answers, but Vegeta escorted his sister back inside. Basila stayed to calm the mob down. Any questions about Cellena's condition, she dodged, but there wasn't much she could say about Aurora Island either.

* * *

><p>"Soko, I'm ready to go."<p>

Soko opened her weary eyes to the blue haired beauty. She seemed concerned for her. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep."

"I what?!" _'I wasn't tired. I don't remember her knocking me out. Did my baby make me go to sleep?' _ She felt her stomach and suddenly felt a peace about it. _'You did, didn't you? Why?'_ She was nervous that Bulma might have figured something out about her child, or even worse, they were in cahoots together.

"Don't worry. I'm finished. We can go."

Soko grabbed Bulma's neck and began to throttle her. "Don't tell anyone about this or I will destroy you."

"Understood." _ 'I wonder what's her problem. It's strange that I don't remember how we got in my room or how she fell asleep. I'll have to look into this later…'_

Soko and Bulma flew back to the science building. They say a swarm of reporters at the door and Task Force members beginning to escort them back. Some asked nicely and others didn't. _'I guess the world knows now. It won't be much longer.' _"This is terrible."

Soko looked to Bulma suspiciously. She had a couple of things in a bag. She grabbed a tablet, a computer, and folder full of notes. Soko had a feeling that none of that had to do with why she was put to sleep. _ 'But I can't say anything about it. I can't jeopardize my child's safety. Should I kill Bulma? I can tell everyone that she tried to run and I had no choice.'_

"_No, Mother. We need her alive."_

Soko was surprised, but then again, she really wasn't. _'We always knew she had something to do with Dr. Gero. She knows about what my baby can do and what it is.'_

"_For whatever reason, she doesn't remember. I confronted her, but she doesn't know about me. I erased her memory of the conversation. We need to keep her alive for a little while. The time will come when she's useful, whether she realizes it or not."_

Soko was unnerved, but she was willing to listen to her baby. "Let's go in through the roof." Soko had the clearance card to get the door open and they took the elevator down to the floor with Kakarot's lab. Bulma was extremely jealous when she saw the magnitude of it. She missed tinkering. She even missed seeing her father working in his lab when she was a little girl. She wanted a child to share those experiences with.

Kakarot looked up and was not pleased to see her, but that was just the general effect of Bulma and all they had been through. "Bulma—"

"Before you start threatening me, Kakarot, I know you don't like or trust me, but I need to work freely if I'm going to stop this."

Kakarot took a deep breath. He knew he was in way over his head. The virus was constantly mutating and he didn't know how to get one step ahead of it. "Go ahead. My lab is your lab."

Even though the situation was dire, Bulma managed to smile. She learned to be a warrior and she was quite effective in being a schemer, but science was in her blood. "Let's save an empire."

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were grueling. The people were mixed between being angry for what happened on Aurora Island and being devastated for their queen. They wanted answers that the royal family wasn't ready to give yet. There were several riots that broke out, which led to the army and Task Force policing the planet and forced early curfews. The humans felt like they were prisoners.<p>

Cerina and Vegeta were working together in trying to keep the planet from tearing itself apart, but they also had universal matters to attend to. There was about to be an entire regime change, and the worse their mother's condition become, the more obvious it was that a new leader would have to rise.

Cellena's condition dramatically declined over the next couple of days. Her mind was erasing memories while her body was failing. She would remember random battles and go mad. She attacked Bardock once or twice, but he overpowered her. She begged for Saiyan death once she remembered who she was. Eventually, she had to be retrained with energy shackles, but this made it more difficult for her to fight on. Her body started failing her. By fifth day of her infection, she had lost her sight and her kidneys were beginning to fail.

Bardock's condition hadn't changed that much. He felt like he had a flu and he was a little off, but he knew he was sick. Seeing Cellena's condition didn't make him feel very confident about his future.

The flower that Raditz and Cassava retrieved did seem to be the source of the infection. Through deeper research, they discovered an explorer from Aurora Island brought the flower to their home and that's how it started to spread. There didn't seem to be any record of the flower traveling anywhere else, but the CDC were limiting travel as much as they could to stop exposure. The flower wasn't public knowledge though. Until the virus was conquered, the enemies of Saiyans couldn't know that such a dangerous weapon existed.

Kakarot was growing increasingly frustrated. He wasn't sleeping. He wasn't eating as much as he should have. He felt such pressure to succeed for his woman. He didn't want Cerina to suffer, but he knew an even greater suffering would be to keep Queen Cellena alive in her mental state. To end her life now was compassionate.

The only ones having even the slightest bit of fun were Fasha, Tora, and Ninjin on their hunt for the dragonballs. The radar was indeed in Ninjin's house. They were able to find three of them with no problem on the first day. One of them was in a dinosaur's nest. One of them was in a mountain, which took some time since they didn't want to destroy the ball. One of them was in a jewelry shop, so being a rich prince came in handy when Ninjin asked to buy it.

When the curfew was put into place and the limitations on travel, it made things a little more difficult, but they still snuck around the planet. Cerina gave Ninjin permission to stay with the twins, and Raditz was busy working with the Task Force to really watch them. Besides, his twins were teenagers. It was only in human culture that they were considered children.

The sixth dragonball was in the ocean. They had to buy some scuba diving equipment so they could breathe under water, but the three of them were all great swimmers. There was a giant fish that tried to eat them, but Tora and Ninjin fought it off while Fasha searched through some coral reef to find it.

The sixth day, they had to find the seventh ball. When Fasha checked the radar in her home, she was amazed that it was so close. "I think it may be broken. According to the radar, it's right outside."

"What?" Ninjin ran to the door and opened it. They were all surprised when Kara was holding the four star ball.

"Were you looking for this?"

The three of them gulped.

"Come on! I read minds and can see the future. You didn't think that I would catch on to what you were doing? I should break this myself!"

"No!" Fasha begged. "We want to use it to save Grandpa."

"My dad is gonna be fine without the use of dragonballs. We don't need these. These things are dangerous, and we should never use them."

"Then what should we do with them?" Tora asked. "We have all seven. You don't wanna make a wish?"

"Let's take them outside and bury them. We don't need some greedy, power hunger, psychopath to use them to get immortality."

Ninjin slumped his shoulder and muttered, "But I wanted to see the dragon…"

* * *

><p>On the seventh day, Bardock could feel his body beginning to turn against him and he rushed over to the sink to vomit up blood. He was coming down with a fever as well, and while he didn't remember if he had lost any of his memories, it was becoming extremely difficult to use his psychic abilities. To hear Cellena's fractured mind gave him a splitting headache. "It's starting."<p>

Cellena was wheezing from her pain. Everything inside of her ached, and it was becoming too difficult to fight. But she was determined to keep on fighting. She could barely remember the faces of her children, but she wanted to live for them. She wanted to live for her people. "Bardock…?"

He wiped his mouth before he walked over to her bed. He knew that she couldn't see him, but he still wanted to be as presentable as possible. He hated seeing her so weak and restrained. It wasn't right, and he hated himself for not putting her out of her misery like she asked. He would want the same thing in her condition. "Yes, Cellena?" He placed his hand on her forehead so she could gauge a little bit where his face was.

"You're my oldest friend, you know? I expect a lot from you."

"Ask and I'll do my best."

"I need you to take care of Tarble. Make sure my empire stays strong. I don't want Cerina and Vegeta to kill each other. I never wanted that…"

"Stop talking like you're not gonna be here, Cellena. You're gonna pull through. Kakarot told me yesterday that Bulma was on the way to a breakthrough. You just have to hold on a little while longer." He smiled. "You're the Queen of all Saiyans. You can conquer this."

She grinned with what little energy she had left. "I am the Queen of all Saiyans."

"That's right, Cellena." Bardock couldn't help but think of his vision of Goku screaming in his bed over and over while he held his chest. His wife was by his side crying and praying to no avail. "Just keep focusing on that. You have too much pride to die like this."

"I am the Queen of all Saiyans."

"Yes…" Bardock realized she was stuck on some sort of loop. The more she spoke it, the weaker she became and the monitor detecting her heart beat displayed on the tiniest of detection. "Kakarot!"

"I'm the Queen of all Saiyans…"

The doctors swarmed in dressed in their quarantine suits. Kakarot followed in as soon as he could. They stuck her with adrenaline directly to her chest. They got paddles to try and energize her heart, but all of their panic faded into white noise. The only sound Bardock could hear was the single beep of the monitor, and the only sight he cared about was the single flat line. "She's dead…"

* * *

><p>"Vegeta…" Cerina nearly fell to the ground. Her brother caught her, but she began sobbing uncontrollably in her brother's chest. Vegeta didn't speak a word and he hoped she wouldn't see his face. He was a proud warrior, but ever since he was small, he had a special connection to his mother. Her passing was a wound he couldn't not avoid, and he cried two tears of his own.<p>

'_Mother…'_

* * *

><p>"Darn it!" Kakarot smashed a table in half in his lab. All of the other assistants were afraid, but Bulma was sitting still in her chair while tears streamed down her face. "How could we not save her? We had the source. We had the most brilliant minds figuring it out. How is this possible?"<p>

"I only need another day or two…" Bulma wiped her eyes. "That's all I needed…" She covered her face and trembled. She thought of how much she loved Queen Cellena as a little girl. She was so fascinated by the pretty warrior when she first laid eyes on her. She loved brushing her hair and going shopping with her. She remembered the thrill of having power as her handmaiden. She remembered eating snacks with her during the lightning storm. She remembered sparing with her and how happy Bulma was that Cellena got her a martial arts master to train her. She flooded her mind with memories to hide how she truly felt, because she didn't want anyone to catch onto the fact that she was pleased to have avenged her fallen son. _'All according to plan.'_

* * *

><p>Bardock watched the doctors wrap up Cellena's body, and it really began to eat away at him. He knew that she couldn't be buried, because her body carried the infection. They would have to burn her, and he hated that. And as his hatred began to settle in, he was overwhelmed with one thought. <em>'Bulma did this.'<em>

* * *

><p>Cerina went to the waiting room to retrieve her baby brother from Colleen. Her eyes were red, but she was done crying. Now she was extremely worried about her husband suffering the same fate. "Bulma can still save Bardock," Cerina assured. "But I have to take my baby brother with me. Basila is preparing my mother's will for a reading."<p>

"This fast?" Colleen wiped her eyes again. "You don't want to wait for a funeral?"

"My mother's fate was sealed once she was infected. We're in desperate need of a new king. We can't wait to find out who she picked." Cerina took her sleeping baby brother and struggled not to cry once again. He would never know his mother or his father. She only hoped that their mother made proper arrangements for him. "I wish Bardock well. Maybe you should keep an eye on Bulma in the lab. She has to keep working if she doesn't want to go back to prison."

"Alright. I'll do that."

* * *

><p>It took all of Basila's strength not to collapse under the burden of going on without Cellena. She felt like she had greatly lost much of her purpose. All she had left was to honor her friend's memory and to be a good mother to Cassava.<p>

Prince Kakarot, Vegeta, Fenn, and Princess Cerina all gathered in the war room. Vegeta sat across from his sister and she sat next to her mate. Fenn was asleep in Cerina's arms.

"These are the wishes of Queen Cellena." Basila held up the flash drive before placing it into the computer. "Not even I am privy to this information. This shall be law once it is heard."

Cerina took a deep breath and took a hold of Kakarot's hand. The two of them both gave each other a smile wishing each other luck.

Vegeta noticed it and became disgusted, but he did promise his sister that he would work with her. It was going to be difficult and he was certain that he may one day kill or try to kill Kakarot, but he would play nice for a little while. Besides, he wouldn't kill Kakarot because he was a traitor who wanted the crown. He would kill Kakarot for being annoying.

The television screen in the room turned on and Queen Cellena appeared. She was wearing one of her expensive dresses, jewelry, and her hair was magnificently done. She was just as fabulous as they all wanted to remember.

"My children, if you are watching this, then that would mean that I am no longer with you. I hope that I died in a glorious battle surrounded by allies. If not, know that I have lived a long life with much joy. My first born son, Vegeta, brought much pride to my life. I was inspired by Tarble's kindness. Cerina was so unique that I knew she would change the world. Then my adorable Fenn…He brought me much love when I needed it."

Cerina kissed her baby brother on the forehead and sobbed lightly. Her mother lived a full life, but it was still too soon.

"It's okay," Kakarot told her. "It's okay."

She nodded and continued listening.

"For my first order of business, I would like to release Basila from duty. If she would like to continue serving the empire, she would be a great asset. However, everyone deserves rest. I have provided an account with a generous severance pay for her. She was my dearest friend, and I thank her for her service."

Basila stayed strong in her appearance, but she was it was difficult not to be overwhelmed with emotion. Whether or not she would choose to remain on duty was something she would have to consider.

"For my beloved Fenn, I want him to be cared by someone with much love. I give his custody over to his sister, Cerina. You're the only one that I trust to raise him how Fenn would have wanted."

Cerina kissed her brother again._ 'Your father would be proud of you. I only hope Kakarot will accept this.'_

"Kakarot, take care of my daughter. She is so precious to me. She deserves every opportunity to be happy."

Kakarot took a deep breath. Failing to save Queen Cellena made him feel like a failure, and now he was suddenly a fathering another child. _'Life is complicated with Gohan in the picture, Colleena is getting big, and now there's Fenn. But I've got to make this work somehow for Cerina…'_

"I want it to be made clear that I am not ashamed of my son, Tarble, and if he decides to return to the empire, I want him welcomed with open arms."

Vegeta's eyes widened. _'She never speaks of him. I would have thought he was to be banished forever.'_

"Now for my heir."

Everyone braced themselves for the announcement that would drastically change their lives. No one could even breathe.

"This was not an easy decision. I had to be careful not to make rash decisions from my emotions. I had to make choices based on what would benefit the empire." She smiled. "I loved Fenn, but he was never king. My life was mostly spent with King Vegeta, and we shared a special bond."

Cellena swallowed hard and placed a hard look on her face, as if she was obligated to say what came next. "I wish to honor him, and I feel like the greatest way I can do that is to name is first born son, Vegeta, the new king of the Saiyan Empire."

Cerina squeezed Kakarot's hand, but they wouldn't look to each other to give their true reactions away. It was the most disappointing moment in either one of their lives, especially since not even Prince Vegeta believed it were possible. He was more amazed than everyone else. His eyes widened and his mouth had dropped. He was speechless.

"Kakarot, Cerina…" Queen Cellena smiled on the video. "I hope you can learn to accept this and help Vegeta build our empire into an even greater force. I love you all, and you've made me very proud."

The video came to an end and Basila shut off the television screen. She was shaking. She knew how devastated Queen Cellena was about Fenn and her belief that her son was behind it. It simply didn't make any sense, but she knew that in spite of everything, she did love her son. "All hail the king."

Cerina looked to her brother. She felt like a little girl all over again when she was terribly insecure. It hurt her that her mother didn't think she was capable or rather less capable. But it was too late to change her mind now. "All hail the king."

Vegeta looked to his rival to see what he would say. Kakarot was a wild card.

'_It is what it is…' _"All hail the king."

Basila had a black box the held King Vegeta's medallion. She slid it over to Vegeta and he caught it. Staring at the medallion made the moment more real, but he still couldn't believe that his mother would look past all they had been through and what he had done to her. He felt it was what he deserved, but he was actually very honored to be his father's successor.

Kakarot felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He ignored it at first, but then it kept ringing over and over again. He looked at his text message labeled as an "emergency", so he answered the phone. "It's a bad time, Raditz."

"You've got to get to the lab right now. Dad really screwed up."

Kakarot was alarmed by the panic in his brother's voice. "Screwed up how?"

"Mom's in the chamber with him."

Kakarot was so furious that he crushed the phone in his hand without meaning to.

"What's wrong?" Cerina asked. "Is your father okay?"

"Vegeta, Cerina, we need to teleport back to the science building right now."

Vegeta rushed around the table and placed his hand on Kakarot's shoulder. Cerina handed Fenn off to Basila before placing her hand on Kakarot, and they all teleported in front of the glass chamber that kept Bardock from infecting the outside world. He was pacing back and forth frantically. He was sweating up a storm, his skin was pale, and his eyes had bags under them as if he hadn't slept for days. But the most alarming change was the fact that Colleen was standing in the corner of the room cursing under her breath while looking up to the ceiling hopelessly.

Kakarot beat against the glass and screamed at his father. "What did you do?"

* * *

><p><em>Ten minutes ago, Colleen was looking over Bulma's shoulder in the lab while she worked tirelessly. She was imputing some information into the computer and running different simulations. Colleen didn't understand it, but Bulma was rather calm. "Do you think you can stop it?" <em>

"_I can, Colleen, I promise you. Bardock is by no means smarter than Queen Cellena, but his brain is wired different. I think it'll take longer for his brain to deteriorate compared to Cellena."_

"_Bardock!" Colleen felt Bardock's energy grow closer and she heard a glass crash onto the floor. She looked up and saw her husband appearing very deranged and angry. "What are you doing here?"_

_Bardock pointed his finger at Bulma. His vision was starting to go in and out, but he was strong enough to snap her neck before he passed out. "She killed Queen Cellena."_

"_What?" Bulma's eyes welled up with tears. She started to panic to the point of not being able to breathe. "I would never."_

_But Bardock knew what a masterful liar she was, like when she cried over Yamcha's death and so many other times. Bardock wouldn't fall for it again. "I know she did it."_

_Colleen didn't doubt that Bulma was capable, but she also knew that Bulma was her best chance in saving her husband, so she pulled the girl out of her chair and pushed Bulma behind her back. "Bardock, you're sick. You have to calm down."_

"_I'm not crazy!" he screamed through his teeth. "I'm thinking clearly. I know she did it."_

"_You touch her, she gets infected! She'll be dead in a day, and we may not be able to save you."_

_All he could think about was his friend dying horribly like his son died in another world. She was his queen and his lover and no one should have died like that. No one! Well, he didn't mind if Bulma did. "I don't care. She has to die."_

_Bardock started to lunge toward Bulma, so Colleen reacted quickly and pushed him back. "No!" As soon as their skin made contact, she teleported Bardock back into the chamber. _

_Bardock didn't realize what he had done until Colleen was staring at Bardock's sweat in her hands. She wiped it off on her clothes, but she was terrified to die in such a terrible way. _

"_What did you do?" He grabbed his aching head and grunted. "Why did you do that!?"_

"_Because you can't kill her, Bardock." She only hoped she wouldn't regret risking her life to save Bulma. "We need you to live."_

* * *

><p>Kakarot listened to the entire story. He was still furious with his father. On top of putting Bulma, his mother, and his lab assistants in such jeopardy, he also contaminated the lab. He couldn't be angry enough to kill him, because he understood his father was sick. They would have to restrain and sedate him if he was going to be difficult. Perhaps with Colleen inside, he wouldn't be so dangerous. But he did possess psychic powers. "You're that sure?"<p>

"I am," Bardock said. "I know that she did it."

Vegeta took a deep breath. He knew Bulma was capable, but he didn't think she would ever hurt his mother like that. She knew that it would hurt him, and she had such a unique connection to Cellena. But he had to know. "Then we should confront her."

* * *

><p>Bulma had to be hosed down and tested, but she was in the clear. She didn't come in with any sort of bodily fluids. But she knew what Vegeta, Kakarot, and Cerina wanted as soon as they all came running into the new lab she started working in. "I didn't kill her."<p>

"How can we be sure?" Vegeta asked.

Her mouth dropped. She suspected Cerina and Kakarot to think the worst of her, and by the looks on their faces, they did. But her beloved wasn't supposed to be that way. "You think I would have created a super virus that would kill so many humans as well?"

"You destroyed the Red Ribbon Army to make you look more attractive to me. This isn't a stretch."

Bulma was honestly hurt that Vegeta would speak to her in such a way. She had to take a moment to gather her composure, and even with that, she started to cry. "I loved your mother."

"But you were angry with her for sending you away." Vegeta remembered when she opened up about her being raped and losing Trunks. She wasn't herself. She was fragile, broken even. "Bulma, you weren't the same when you came back. Ever since Trunks died—"

"This is ridiculous!" she yelled. "If she was even murdered, then wish her back with the dragonballs."

"What?" Kakarot asked nervously.

"I studied them. There once was a man that gathered the dragonballs to wish back his lover that had died from an illness. When he finally gathered them all, he was an old man. The dragon told him that he couldn't bring back someone that had died of natural causes, so the old man used his wish to die peacefully in his sleep so he could be reunited with his love again."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "What a waste of a wish—"

"But if it's real, it'll prove my point. If she was murdered, then we'll have her back. If she was killed by natural causes, then she'll stay dead."

Cerina was alarmed that Bulma knew so much about the dragonballs and that she so happened to have a plan all set to go. To be fair, she was always a fast thinker, but magic was a dangerous thing to deal with. "And then what happens with the wish?"

She sneered her nose up Cerina. "Maybe you can wish back all of the innocent humans you and your brother decided to kill!"

Cerina took a step toward Bulma to beat the living crap out of her, but Kakarot pushed her back. "I don't like it. We're not using the dragonballs."

"You will if your king orders it!" Vegeta yelled indignantly.

"King?" Bulma gasped and covered her mouth in awe. "King Vegeta?"

Vegeta tapped the medallion that was hanging from his neck. He wanted to celebrate with her, because she was probably the only one happy about his ascension, but now was not the time. And if she killed his mother, there would never be a time.

'_What should I do?'_ Cerina asked herself. _'I can't refuse an order from my brother. I don't want us to defy him on the very first hour of his rule. He won't forget that.' _"If we use the dragonballs, you have to promise not to be there. Kakarot and I will make the wish."

"You think I would steal the wish from our mother?" Vegeta balled up his hand into a fist. He was determined to hit her if she thought so low of him.

"I don't know what to think!" She truly didn't. Everything was happening too fast. Anyone close to Cellena would know that she was devastated by Fenn's death. Vegeta deserved to be punished for his crimes, not rewarded with kingship. It all sounded like an elaborate and wonderful plan to become an immortal king now.

'_I don't know what sort of game Bulma might be trying to pull. I do trust that Cerina wouldn't betray me unless provoked though.' _"Fine. I agree." _ 'Even though immortality would be a better wish than bringing back those humans.'_ "But if there are still infected humans with no cure, then there's point in them coming back."

"If we tell the dragon to wait on a wish, it'll take a couple of months and not an entire year," Kakarot said. "Those are the rules." _ 'As much as I would like to wish back those humans, I can't take the risk of something worse happening.' _"I don't feel comfortable—"

"You have your orders, Kakarot," King Vegeta strongly insisted. "Wish back Queen Cellena. We need to know if this was a biological attack on our people or some freak nature incident."

It crushed Cerina to do it, but she bowed before her brother. Kakarot gritted his teeth and bowed as well. They would have to get used to it.

Before they walked out of the lab, Bulma rushed to her. "Cerina, wait!" Bulma wrapped her arms around Cerina. It was most unexpected, and Cerina refused to reciprocate the hug, and it turned into an awkward display of affection. "I do love your mother. I would never hurt her."

Cerina wanted to believe Bulma was innocent in this case, but Bulma was beginning to make her skin crawl. She pushed her away. "We'll see."

The two of them went to Kakarot's office where they could discuss what was going on in private. Cerina had a terrible feeling about Bulma. She kept her alive in case she would do something insane like poisoning half of the population, but she also kept her alive in case she had to save half of the planet. It was a gamble, and now she didn't know if it was paying off.

"Why would she mention the dragonballs?" That's what Kakarot couldn't decide. "Even if she was guilty, she must know it'll prove her innocence somehow."

"Do you think she can trick Shenron like that?" Cerina asked.

"I don't know." Kakarot knew about wishes that were made. He knew that a lot of people came back to live on more than one occasion, but he didn't know much more than that. "I know you think we should try anyway."

"I want my mother back!" Cerina didn't care if it would never grow back; she was tempted to pull all of her hair out. "Naming Vegeta as king is crazy! We have to bring her back to at least to correct this. Otherwise, Bulma is going to be pardoned and then she's going to have a chance to be queen."

Kakarot knew that Cerina had a valid point, but even if she came back, she might just retire and name Vegeta as king. Maybe she made a stupid decision. Everyone is capable of it. "This is dangerous."

"We'll make the wish on the lookout. Vegeta and Bulma won't know where it is. They won't be able to get there on time." She nodded, but there was a terrible knot in her stomach. "I don't know if this will work though..."

Kakarot reached for Cerina's hand. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Ninjin might like searching for dragonballs. I hunted for them with my father. Maybe we can include Gohan and have a real adventure."

Cerina's mother might have or might not have been murdered. She really didn't have time for Gohan or Ninjin playing games like the entire world wasn't in jeopardy. "Fine." She gave Kakarot her hand and they both teleported to Raditz's home.

* * *

><p>The twins were playing video games on the couch, but Ninjin was resting on the couch and not saying a single world was going to make him happy, except for when he saw his parents. "Dad! Mom!" He ran for his mother first and hugged her. "Is grandma really gone?"<p>

"I'm afraid so, Ninjin." She collapsed to her knees and held him close. There were no tears, but they both needed each other's comfort. She had been waiting to hold her son all day. "Where's Colleena?"

"She's resting in Raditz's room," Kara said. "I sense something bad has happened."

"It has, but we don't have time to get into right now," Cerina said. "Just watch over Colleena for us. Kakarot and I need to find the dragonballs."

Fasha, Tora, and Kara all looked to each other. Ninjin blurted it out without thinking though. "We already found them."

Kara slapped her forehead and moaned.

"Kara, what's going on?" Kakarot was already annoyed. He didn't need it to be prolonged.

"I don't think you should use them!" she said.

"We'll use them safely to wish back Queen Cellena. If she can't come back, I'm gonna wish back the people of Aurora Island. I'm the one that decided they should be killed."

Kara didn't know if she actually felt something, had seen something, or if she was paranoid because of what she felt about her mother a long time ago. "You'll regret it."

Kakarot looked to Cerina. "It's a risk we have to take."

The fate of the empire was on the line. He didn't know if Vegeta would be a terrible king, but he knew what he was currently like. He knew that he probably had something to do with Fenn's death, and he wanted his friend's killer to be brought to justice. And if Bulma had anything to do with the death of Queen Cellena and the death of millions of humans, he needed to know. Cerina needed to know. Vegeta needed to know! "Ninjin, give us the balls right now."

Ninjin wasn't going to argue with his father when he had that tone of voice. He ran outside and started digging them up. Fasha and Tora could sense the tension between Kara and Kakarot, so they also volunteered to go help Ninjin dig up the balls.

"We're not gods. We make decisions and then we live with them. If you didn't want the people of Aurora Island dead, then you shouldn't have talked Prince Vegeta into killing them."

"He's King Vegeta now."

"No…" Kara didn't go into Queen Cellena's head, but she could tell that she harbored resentment toward her son. She could sense it. "There's no way Queen Cellena would have done that."

"Well, she did. If she comes back, maybe she can solve the mystery."

Kara glared at the two of them. "Kakarot, you had to wish back Father to bring back Broly. Cerina, you're going to wish back your mother to defeat your brother. You both had the power within you to stop such foes. You need to grow up—"

"And you need to not question us," Kakarot snapped. "We are royalty, Kara. We make demands, they must be followed. Besides, King Vegeta wants this done."

"It's your funeral." Kara marched in the back to go check up on Colleena. She knew she was fine, but she much preferred her company anyway.

"Is this the right decision?" Cerina asked Kakarot.

"Sometimes the right call doesn't matter. Sometimes it's just about the call you have to make."

The two of them reluctantly took the dragonballs, put them in a bag, and flew to the lookout. Mr. Popo was watering the flowers when they landed. Since Kami was actually out and about on the lookout, they knew they were expected. "There's a lot of trouble below."

"No thanks to you," Kakarot snipped.

Cerina jabbed her husband in the chest. "Come on, Kakarot! Don't be that way."

Kakarot shut his mouth, but he really did resent the crappy job that Kami did. He didn't understand his purpose other than creating the dragonballs. He wasn't strong enough to do anything to protect the earth. All he did was watch.

"We need to summon Shenron here. I hope you don't mind."

"In order to wish back those poor souls killed by your Prince?" Kami asked rather judgmental.

"Hopefully…" Kakarot was grateful Kami couldn't read minds. _ 'Kara could run circles around this shriveled up slug…'_

They took the dragonballs out and arranged them in a circle. Cerina was so nervous that she started shaking. "I don't sense anyone else near. Someone could be hiding their energy—"

"No one is here," Kakarot said. "It's just us and the dragonballs. Bulma just wants us to somehow use Shenron to prove her innocence and then we'll wish back the humans that died."

'_I have a terrible feeling.' _ "Summon the dragon."

Kakarot stretched his hands out to the balls. The last time they used the dragonballs, it was in order to find Cerina during the crisis with the androids. Now he needed it for something just as drastic. _'I need this to work.'_ "Shenron, I command you to rise!"

As the sky turned dark and the lightning blasted through the balls in the form of a great dragon, Kakarot questioned how something so powerful could be made from such a weak creature. Shenron was a magnificent sight, and his stature was impressive. Kakarot would never say intimidating though. He wouldn't let himself be intimidated by anything.

"You have awakened me from my slumber." Shenron was always willing to grant a wish, but he always appeared impatient and sounded irritated. "Speak now. What is your wish?"

"Shenron!" Kakarot yelled. "I ask that you revive Queen Cellena, who had recently passed away."

"Cellena?" Kami asked. "I thought you were wishing back the humans that died."

"If this plan fails," Cerina told him.

"You don't help us during our affairs anyway," Kakarot said. "Don't interfere now."

Shenron's eyes began to glow bright red. Cerina and Kakarot held their breath. They began to believe that it was actually happening. But his eyes began to dim and the dragon was still before them. "It cannot be done. The one named Cellena died by natural causes from this planet."

"So…" Cerina's shoulders slumped and she shook her head over and over again. "Shenron thinks it wasn't murder."

"We suspected that may be the case," Kakarot said. "That doesn't mean there's not some kind of loophole."

"It'll be enough evidence for Vegeta!" Cerina was sure of it now. She could feel it in her boiling veins. "Bulma murdered my mother, and Vegeta is going to let her get away with it."

"So we kill her," Kakarot said. "It's not like he can kill us. He'll get over it."

"We'll solve the virus first, and then we'll use Shenron to bring back the people of Aurora Island."

Kakarot nodded. "That's what we'll do."

"I WISH FOR IMMORTALITY!"

Cerina heard the voice of Bulma so clear, but she had been following her energy. It was far, far away back at the lab. But it was right behind her and muffled as if it was coming through some sort of speaker.

"What was that?" Kakarot shrieked.

"I…I don't know!" Cerina frantically looked around. Kakarot rushed to Cerina's back. There was a very tiny circular device strapped onto Cerina's Task Force uniform that blended in with the black and sleek design. There was no way to spot it unless he knew to look for it. "What is it?"

Kakarot crushed the device with his fingertips. "It's some kind of radio." The two of them looked at each other horrified and prayed that the dragon didn't hear Bulma's request.

But his eyes began to glow and his massive body was enveloped in white light as he spoke the words neither of them wanted to hear to the woman who had somehow evaded death for too long and would now make it so for an eternity. "Your wish has been granted."

"No!" Cerina chased after the dragonballs. Even when they shot into the sky and turned to stone, she tried to catch them. But it became a stream of light too fast for her cracking mind. There was only one way to ease her suffering and to put her thoughts of murderous revenge to rest.

"Cerina!" Kakarot turned into a Super Saiyan 2 just to get close to her speed, but Cerina was ripping through the air to get to where she needed to go. Nothing was going to stop her from ripping Bulma to pieces.

* * *

><p>"Immortality?" Vegeta was observing Bulma while she was working. He thought she was deep in thought, but all of the sudden she screamed. "You wish for immortality?"<p>

Bulma got up and started inching away from him. She didn't feel any different yet. "I can explain—"

"You played us?" Vegeta asked. "You played us all?" He didn't know to what extent, but he was expecting the worst and he only became more furious. "What did you do?"

"Vegeta…"

"Buuuuuuuuuulma!" Glass, concrete, plaster, wood, and metal began to fly as if a torpedo and been launched through the building. The force of Cerina's entrance blasted the handful of human scientists through the windows on the other side. Bulma stumbled, but kept herself on her feet. But she wasn't fast or strong enough to avoid the blast that shot straight through her stomach and blasted her off her feet.

Vegeta watched the only woman he had admitted to loving fly through the air with a smoking hole through her stomach and blood spewing through her mouth. When she landed on her back, her only reaction was her twitching hands and feet. If she wasn't immortal, then she would be dead in seconds.

"Cerina!" His rage triggered his transformation into Super Saiyan 2, but she was at that level as well. Cerina was determined to run right through her brother to finish Bulma off, but he pushed her back with his fingers gripping around her neck. "How could you do this?"

She certainly couldn't answer while he was crushing her windpipe! But she fought back and wrapped her fingers around his neck. "You fool…" She wheezed out.

Kakarot would have been in the room quickly to help Cerina, but he had to save his employees from falling to their horrible death. He teleported them safely away from the building and back inside of to witness brother and sister trying to choke each other to death. "Are you kidding me?" Kakarot did them both a favor and punched them both in the face to knock them away from each other.

Vegeta grunted and was about to charge Kakarot instead, but he pushed him back and began screaming at him. "She played us, Vegeta! She killed your mother and got us to use the dragonballs, because she knew Cerina would take the risk to save her mother and she knew you would want to prove Bulma's innocence more than use it for your own selfish desires. Look at her!"

Bulma had tears in her eyes from the unexpected and excruciating pain, but it had only lasted for a millisecond. She couldn't feel anything once her spine was blown through. But once that and her nerve endings began to grow back, the pain returned one hundred fold as she reassembled herself.

Vegeta thought he would have been relieved, but his first thought was of when he was a little boy that despised her. He turned her doll into ash and exploded it in her face just to torture her. He wanted to kill her, because he was jealous of her relationship with his mother. If only he had killed Bulma way back then, his mother would still be alive, and he wouldn't have been driven through so much torture. "You would dare commit such treason?"

"Vegeta, no!" She started crawling away on her hands and feet. "I manipulated Cerina and Kakarot into using the dragonballs, but that's only because I wanted to prove my innocence. Immortality was just a perk!"

Cerina shook her head in disbelief. "You sacrificed all of those humans?"

"You three made the decision before I even stepped onto the scene. I had nothing to do with their deaths!"

"And now they can't come back…" Kakarot said.

"What do you care?" she laughed bitterly. "You were willing to use the wish on Queen Cellena anyway. The lives of those innocent people meant nothing to you when it came to stopping Vegeta's reign as king."

"What is she talking about?" he asked Cerina.

"She's trying to distract you," Kakarot told him.

"I heard that they wanted Queen Cellena to be brought back to clarify her decision in you being king. They can't accept it."

Vegeta looked to his sister. He was actually quite wounded by her disapproval, but he couldn't blame her. He did find it odd himself that he was now the king. "I need to speak with Bulma alone." He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up on her feet. "And as your king, I'm not asking for your permission."

"And what will you do with her, Brother?" Cerina was prepping to fight him if she had to. She couldn't let Bulma get away with yet another scheme.

Vegeta was aching, but his pride was strong and he couldn't let himself be defined so horribly by the actions of a woman. He had to stand up as a king and honor his mother. "What should have been done a long time ago."

Bulma winced from his tight grip and braced herself for the worse. Vegeta launched out of the lab and they flew across the planet very closely to the ice tundra near the base where she killed many Red Ribbon Army soldiers in order to prove her worthiness. Vegeta thought Bulma understood him, but it was all further manipulation, and he finally had enough of her games.

He threw her into the snow and kicked her hard enough in the ribs to send her crashing through a mountain side. She didn't have the strength to stop, so she didn't stop until she hit a layer of ice and broke underneath into ice cold water from a lake. She didn't feel safe on the surface, but she didn't want to drown. She popped through her hole to catch her breath, but that's when Vegeta grabbed her by her blue hair. "Vegeta—"

"No games, Bulma." He threw her into a glacier and squeezed her neck. He wondered if he popped off her head whether or not she would be dead forever or if it would grow back. He wanted to end her sad excuse for a life, but there were too many things he was unsure of, and he didn't know if he would ever stop caring for her. "I need to know the truth. Do not deprive me of it. I need you to be honest with me for once in your life!"

He was begging her. He placed a terrible burden on his mother's life when he killed Fenn and refused to be honest about it. They had a passive aggressive relationship, and they never got to work through it. Maybe they never could, but she was the reason why they'd never know if they could. He couldn't live like that with Bulma. "Did you kill my mother?"

Bulma's lips quivered, but it could have been from the cold. "Yes."

Vegeta's hand began to shake, but he let her go in order to pace around with his wild thoughts. He contemplated if she should have lied to him. Now that he knew the truth, he didn't know what to do with it.

"The day Kakarot was sent by Queen Cellena to take me in, I went to her secret vacation spot (that I knew about from spying on her for many years) and altered the DNA of one of her favorite plants. I only knew it was a matter of time before she returned to that spot. It was a loophole with Shenron that I gambled I could win on. I could debate back and forth with Kakarot and Cerina for an eternity about this. They'll never be able to prove that I killed her."

"What about the humans that died?"

She didn't even blink. "It was unfortunate, but not something I allowed to happen on purpose."

"You're insane!"

"Your mother made me this way! I did love her, Vegeta." She remembered caring for Cellena so intensely, but it suddenly flipped one day. "I forsook her over my own family, but if it wasn't for her, our son would still be alive! I did this for Trunks!"

"Don't give me that 'your mother made me' speech, Bulma! You sought us out like a predator! Your father and Bardock pimped you out to us. We may have changed you into the power hungry woman, and maybe I'm responsible for driving you to the edge of darkness, but your father was the one that whored you out in the first place."

Bulma screamed and slapped Vegeta in the face. It probably didn't hurt him at all considering he was still transformed, but she didn't care. "Don't you dare talk about my father after your father tortured and murdered him!"

Vegeta growled and throttled her by the neck. Then he slammed her back into the glacier and squeezed. "Did you not think I would miss my mother? Did you not think I would mourn her? Did you not think I cared for her?"

"I knew you did." She tried to pull his hand away from her, but to no avail. "I knew that you loved her very much, Vegeta. I did."

"Then why would you do this to me?" That was the most maddening question of all.

"Because I had to," she said with a sexy smile. She even touched his hand and began trailing up his arm. "I knew you would admire my ambition. I was always meant to be your queen, Vegeta, and she was in the way of that."

"Well, I don't want you that much, Bulma." He threw her in the snow. He would always love her and they had so many struggles that they faced together, but she had crossed a line. He didn't want to go over to war over this. "Consider us over."

Bulma anticipated Vegeta being upset, but there was no reason to go that buck wild. "Would you feel so strongly for your mother if I told you that she didn't name you as your heir? Would you care so much for her if I told you that she was furious after what you did to Fenn and planned to have her young and innocent son that had no affiliation to the rivalry between you and Cerina and instructed that he should be king one day?"

Vegeta figured she had to be lying. "He's just an infant—"

"His guardians would take the kingship until he was old enough. I kept his new guardians the same. That made it so authentic."

"What do you mean?"

Bulma laughed, sensing the power shift once again in her favor. "Remember Yamcha? He had a friend named Puar that could shape shift." She smiled and concentrated. It was a lot easier for magical animals to perform the technique, but nearly impossible for them to pull off perfect transformations into human form. But when a human could master such a thing, it was glorious.

Bulma disappeared into a puff of smoke, but when it disappeared, Bulma was no more. Her hair, her face, and height was different. She was swinging a tail back and forth and displaying a smirk that Vegeta thought was genetic. She looked exactly like his mother.

"She was kind enough to show me the technique before she died." Bulma's voice was still her own, but she spoke as regal as Cellena would, and it was spot on. It would have been nothing for Bulma to get a voice changer to sound exactly like the former queen. "I've been dying to use this technique, but I was saving it for a perfect opportunity."

Vegeta wanted to look away from his mother's impostor, but he was strangely drawn to her. He wanted his mother back, but he was also angry that she actually bypassed him. "And the real message?"

"Is safe, but I can destroy it. But even if I did destroy it, if I leaked the story from my lips alone, Cerina and Kakarot would be more inclined to believe the truth than your mother thinking you were worthy."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes in on her and began breathing heavily. He didn't appreciate being threatened, especially not by her.

"If you want to be king, you're going to get over the fact that I killed your mother and accept me as your ally. After all, I'm the only one who wanted you to be king, and I told you when I was little that I was loyal to you first and foremost. I did what I had to do. It's always been us against the world."

Bulma didn't understand what was so difficult. She had to get over her father's death and when he killed Yamcha right in front of her over jealousy. Killing Cellena to avenge their son was appropriate, and she saved his chances to rule.

Vegeta knew those things. He understood them. But Bulma robbed his mother of a glorious death. He knew he could never forgive her, but could he try to overlook it?

"So, 'King' Vegeta, what are you going to do?"

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** I have been waiting like two years to write Cellena's death and reveal Bulma as the murderer. I'm excited about how Vegeta is going to shake up the empire! Please review.


	69. Chapter 69: Darkness Rising

**A/N: **Sorry guys! I was pumping out a new novel, and I did it in a month. Fastest time yet, so excited. I'm preparing for BEA and BookCon, if any of you live in New York, you should drop in on me.

**No Heroes:** I know no one is really a hero. I know Bulma can be just as bad as the rest of them (except, she has gone over the edge after altering her memories), but having a hero isn't really the point. Bardock was concerned in the very first chapter how the world would change, and if Kakarot would or wouldn't be a hero. He's been a decent guy up to this point. Bad boy? A little bit. But his true Saiyan nature is gonna come into question very soon. I'm in this for the drama, baby!

**Q:** Did Bulma cause the original heart virus in the original time line?

**A:** No. Totally different virus, which will not infect Kakarot at all.

**Q:** Is Bulma gonna get hers?

**A:** Eventually, everyone does.

**Q:** Is she eventually gonna regain her memories and realize that she killed her mother for nothing?

**A:** Trunks coming back into Bulma's life and regaining her memories will have a profound impact on her life and her character.

**Q:** Is King Cold dead or is he gonna be MIA for the rest of the story?

**A:** He's not gonna play a huge role, but someone will use him for a plot when they need him. Same with Piccolo.

**Q:** Why do you hate Bulma and original pairings?

**A:** I don't hate Bulma, even if I made all of you hate her. If I did hate her, she wouldn't be such a main focal point of my story. Why did I mix and match couples? Destroy Goku and Chi-Chi? Because it worked well for my story. No personal vendettas.

**Q:** Will Cell be like the original? Will he host a Cell Games?

**A:** He'll be similar in some ways, but very different in others. He will have similar goals driving him, but his motivation is going to surprise a lot of people. It'll actually be very sad, in my opinion.

Chapter 69

I do not own DBZ

"What's it gonna be, Vegeta?" Bulma was a little nervous about his decision, but she was also confident. Vegeta couldn't share her hatred of his mother, but he had to feel some sort of rage for Trunks.

Vegeta was so angry, it was hard to feel anything. He was extremely furious and yet unnaturally calm. "I want that file in my possession. Immediately."

"Is that all you have to say?"

Vegeta stepped forward to strike her. "Where is it?"

"It's in a loose tile in my bathroom!"

'_She's not lying about my mother. I suspected that she wouldn't allow me to be king, but could she have really passed me and Cerina off for a child? Is she that full of spite? But even if she was, she was still my mother, and what Bulma has done is a betrayal. I can't allow her to ruin my kingship though.._." But Vegeta knew Bulma very well. Apparently, not as well as he thought, but at least a little bit. _ 'She'll never let me lose my kingship. She wouldn't dare leak my mother's wishes and allow Cerina to be the queen instead of her, but I'll take precautions in case.'_

"I will no longer be manipulated by you. My mother's last wish while she was still in her right mind was to make you participate in my tournament. She wanted you to be humiliated and perhaps even killed. You're immortal, but you still won't be able to win. You're still going to fight."

Bulma gasped and her eyes widened. She certainly wasn't expecting him to do anything his mother wanted if it meant his life wasn't in his own hands. "If that tournament goes on, then you'll be mating Soko or Cassava. I have no way to overtake them."

"You've proven yourself before. You can do it again." Vegeta knew Bulma's determination might have made her formidable, but he had seen Cassava and Soko fight. Bulma would work hard, but she would fail. Soko was the clear winner. It was going to be very satisfying watching her squeal and then fail.

But he was still furious, and waiting to see her hopes and dreams crushed in the tournament wasn't enough. She needed to suffer now. "It's fitting that we're here. This place will be your undoing."

Bulma was going to roll her eyes, but Vegeta's hands were too quick, and she dropped to her ground with a broken neck. Vegeta wasn't even relieved for a moment. He knew that she would wake back up eventually, but it would be satisfying knowing her reaction when she woke up powerless and buried under ice and snow.

* * *

><p>Cerina paced back and forth in Kakarot's office near tears. He power was continuously fluctuating because she was having a difficult time controlling her emotions. "This is maddening. My brother is going to let her go!"<p>

"Do you really think Bulma has her hooks in him that deep that he would betray his mother like that?"

"I don't know what to believe in anymore, Kakarot. What if she promises to make him immortal, and he lets her get away with everything? You and your father saw that vision of him being immortal."

'_We did, and now he's one step closer. The lie of the dragonballs got my mother placed in prison. Luckily, she wasn't killed, but our family was nearly torn apart.'_ "We should have never used the dragonballs in the first place. Kara warned us bad things would happen if they entered our lives."

"Well, we need to find them and destroy them."

"The balls are currently inert."

"Well, we have to destroy them when they come into play again." She took a seat next to him. He was sitting casually on a couch. He was clearly upset, but he wasn't panicked or nearly as furious as she was. Maybe that was good or maybe that was bad. "We need a new plan, Kakarot."

"What do you propose?"

"I don't know!" She was irritated that he wasn't spatting out ideas. He was too smart not to know what the next step was. "You should go try to save your parents. I don't think Bulma is coming back, and she wouldn't help us without getting immunity anyway."

Kakarot sighed heavily and threw his head back. _ 'I despise Bulma, but I knew she would be able to save my parents. I can't beg Vegeta to bring her back. That would be the worst move, but this virus has me stumped.'_ "I don't know if I can…"

Cerina took a deep breath and took her mate's hands. It was hard not to focus on her hate, but Kakarot needed her optimism and her support. "I know you will."

Kakarot kissed her lips. He honestly didn't know if he could save his parents, but he hated to disappoint them and his woman. _'I've got too much pride to screw this up anyway.' _"I'm gonna get to work in the lab. Don't disturb me. I need to concentrate."

She nodded and let go of his hands. Kakarot stood to his feet and teleported out of the room. Cerina stayed in there for a while huddled up into a ball on the couch. She was devastated about her mother, furious over Bulma, and extremely worried for Kakarot's parents. It was exhausting, and honestly becoming overwhelming.

* * *

><p>Vegeta eventually wandered back into Kakarot's office. His hands were still shaking from burying his former lover. When she put herself back together, she would freeze to death if she could actually die. If she was even strong enough to move, her body would break apart. It was going to be horrible suffering. He was between being extremely pleased with himself and not being able to stomach what he was doing.<p>

Cerina could barely let her brother get through the door before bombarding him. "What can you tell me, Brother?"

"Bulma is trapped far in the north under snow and ice. I restrained her with ki blockers. She won't be getting out for a while."

Cerina crossed my arms and cocked her brow at her brother. "I'd say what I was impressed, but you created this monster."

"We all did," he seethed. True, Cerina was a bit too young to properly contribute to Bulma's fall into madness, but Cerina wasn't proving to be any better than him or even Bulma. Cerina enjoyed torturing Bulma when she returned from Broly' captivity, and she would enjoy ending her life as well. "How is Bardock and Colleen?"

"Kakarot is on it. That's all I know to say."

'_So they're not sure they can solve this crisis without Bulma?'_ He thought about dragging her body out of the snow for one second._ 'Then that's too bad. Kakarot should have solved this crisis in the first place.' _"I know you're uncomfortable with Mother's decision."

"I'm a little baffled—"

"I'll give you the chance to fight me for the crown." _ 'It's what's fair anyway, and that way, I'll have earned it regardless.'_

Cerina was taken aback by her brother's words, but she could see a strategy. "Are you afraid to fight Kakarot?"

"Are you afraid to fight me?"

She hesitated for a moment, but only because she knew that he was stronger. "No."_ 'But a King should fight the challenger for king, right? Or should it be me?'_

"I know Kakarot is stronger than me now, but he won't always be." It was difficult for Vegeta to admit that, but he wanted her to know that he wasn't afraid or in denial. "And even if he was, he was married into royalty. It's our blood, Cerina. In a perfect world, he wouldn't even be considered. I'm granting you a chance to fight for the crown. That's more than mother gave you."

'_I can't believe my mother chose him over me. It still doesn't seem right, but I heard it from her mouth. If he's giving me my chance to take the throne, I shouldn't waste this opportunity. I'll regret it every time he does something I disagree with.'_ "Let's solve this crisis, and then we'll fight. Thank you."

Vegeta was pleased that she even seemed grateful for the opportunity. "And when I defeat you, I need to know that you'll be on board for whatever I command."

"Within reason—"

"No. That's not what's required of you, Cerina. I need your complete loyalty."

She felt uncomfortable with the diabolical smirk forming on his lips, and the fear of what he might do sent shivers down her spine. "I'm loyal to the empire. I think I've proven that. I'll serve you, honor our mother's and father's wishes, and I'll do what's best for our empire and family."

"That's acceptable." _ 'But I plan to push her and especially Kakarot to know exactly how far they're willing to go in order to serve me.'_

* * *

><p>Colleen still felt in perfect condition, but she was horrified with her predicament. She hated watching her mate begin his process of fading away. He stayed by himself in a corner trying to keep himself from making her worse, which she thought was ridiculous. She couldn't get any sicker faster. "How are you doing?"<p>

"I don't think I'm losing my mind yet..."

She snickered bitterly. If he wasn't irrational, then she wouldn't be in there. "You've gone a little nuts, Bardock. That's okay."

Bardock was pissed at her, and even pissed that she wasn't pissed at him. "You shouldn't have risked your life for her. She orchestrated this entire thing."

"Even if she did, it was worth it to try and save your life, Bardock." She began walking slowly over to him. Maybe he wouldn't run away like a lunatic from her this time. "Besides, I'm uncomfortable with you being trapped and experiencing your death with your former lover. I couldn't let her one up me like that."

"Colleen—"

She rushed to him and knelt down beside him. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed his lips. "Our children are very capable. We've raised them well. I don't want to be a widow again. I love you Bardock, and I'll follow you until the end."

It might have very well been their end, but Bardock wasn't going to complain anymore about it. He was going to embrace every moment he possibly had left with the woman that carried his children and accepted his proposal. "Come here, Woman."

* * *

><p>Kakarot noticed his scientists were one by one walking to the window and gawking like naughty children. Kakarot was ready to rip their eyes out, but he was also curious and got up to look through the viewing glass into the lab where his parents were enjoying their last death screw. "Really?" He averted his eyes and shook his head to get the image of their colliding bodies out of his head. "Keep working!" He barked.<p>

Kakarot was again embarrassed by his savage parents, but a part of him was relieved that they could be together in the end if it was indeed the end.

Bulma was close to solving the disease, and Kakarot wasn't sure if she had cured it when she supposedly made it, or if she was simply that brilliant. But Kakarot was able to get somewhere by observing her notes, having a sample of the source, and using his own immense intellect.

* * *

><p>The next day, Basila insisted that Vegeta and Cerina make some sort of press statement. She was ready to move on with her life and retire, and she very well couldn't do that until Vegeta stepped up and became king. Kakarot didn't join the royal pair, because he immersed himself in finding a cure. Cerina invited the rest of her family and friends in the throne room for the announcement, along with generals and prolific fighters. She stood beside her brother holding baby Fenn while he sat in his father's throne.<p>

Vegeta watched the lights from the cameras switch on to red and his chest was filled with abundant pride. He had finally become the king, and despite the fact that it wasn't what his mother wanted, he knew that he would earn that right after defeating Cerina. He convinced himself that the guilt would completely shake off after their battle. But for now, he would embrace it.

"Citizens of the Saiyan Empire, it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that our beloved Queen Cellena has passed away. She has bestowed upon me a great honor and passed the crown to me." Vegeta could feel the heaviness in the room. It was rare that Cellena was as loved as she was. Even the humans that feared her were obsessed with her. He didn't think he could ever match her affections, and she he honestly didn't care either.

"As a show of good faith, Princess Cerina has been granted the right to challenge me, but as of now, I am your new king. The virus that has put an end to her life will be conquered very soon. Our best minds are on it now. Our empire will continue to thrive under my leadership. I led our army and served my parents well. I know what is required of me."

It was quiet in the throne room. Too quiet. Cerina raised her fist in the air and yelled, "All hail King Vegeta!"

The rest of the room followed her lead and praised him. It was with a heavy heart that they said goodbye to Queen Cellena, but everyone had to be ready for the sort of world her son would create. He was so much like his father, and he didn't have someone like Queen Cellena by his side to ground him in ways other than war. "All hail King Vegeta!"

Fasha was standing with her brother and aunt. She was annoyed that she saw her father talking with Soko. She suspected any woman she saw as being his new love interest, so she would despise every woman he spoke to. She wanted to have a serious conversation with her father, but she didn't want to interrupt his man whoring. "What does this mean for us?" she asked Kara.

She shrugged. "I don't know yet…" _'The future is strange for some reason. Something dark and powerful is coming.'_

* * *

><p>Cerina spent the rest of the night dodging questions about when she would challenge Vegeta and lying about how happy she was and how she supported her mother's decision. She was exhausted by the time it was all over. Cassava had a little after party to celebrate her mother's retirement, but Cerina only stayed for a little while. She wanted to honor Basila, but she didn't feel well and Kakarot wasn't available to help her with three children now.<p>

Cerina put her brother to bed, and Ninjin put Colleena to bed. Cerina stayed up in her bed reading a magazine on Vegeta's choices for queen. The articles were very flattering when it came to Soko and Cassava, but that was probably because they predicted that either one of them would be queen. No one wanted to get on their bad side, especially not Soko's.

Ninjin slowly wandered into his mother's room a little past midnight. It was past his bedtime, but he couldn't sleep. He was hoping his mother wouldn't be upset with him. "Mom, should we be at Dad's lab?"

'_He already lost one grandparent. He's worried about the other two, but there's nothing we can do.'_ "Maybe, but I'm exhausted and he said I should sleep in my own bed tonight. Will you join me?"

Ninjin thought he was a little old to do that, but he could see that his mother was upset as well. He climbed in the bed next to her and rested on his father's soft pillow. "Do you think Uncle Vegeta will be a good king?"

'_Should I be honest with him?'_ She didn't want to frighten the boy. "He'll be a great Saiyan King. I don't know how we'll things will turn out for humans."

"Is my brother in danger?"

"We'll protect Gohan. I promise." _'But I wouldn't be surprised if Vegeta was irritated with the human race and decided to wipe them all out one day.'_

"And when is Grandma's funeral?"

"It'll be in a couple of days, Ninjin. We wanna focus attention on saving your other grandparents right now. Vegeta doesn't want to lay a queen to rest without stopping what killed her. It'll make us look even weaker to our enemies."

Ninjin wished it was over with. He wanted to grieve and go on. He didn't like seeing his parents so stressed out. "Alright, Mother."

* * *

><p>Before dawn, Kakarot had a breakthrough and created what he thought would be a serum. He went down into the lab and woke up his parents. His mother still appeared to be healthy, but his father had a fever and had begun vomiting. He was getting to a point where his illness wouldn't really be able to be reversed. Kakarot didn't have much time to kick around theories or test it. "It should work…I think."<p>

"Test it on me," Bardock insisted. "She doesn't have symptoms yet. There's no point in her being a test subject."

"If she shows symptoms, that means there's deterioration in her brain."

"And how come I'm thinking pretty clearly?" Bardock had lost his memories before. He was a complete dick without them. "My memories haven't started disappearing."

"It probably has something to do with your brainwaves. You're wired differently because of your abilities. That's my only guess."

"What sort of side effects will your father experience?" Colleen asked. "Even if his memories aren't gone and he's not crazy, is there still deterioration?"

"There is…" _'It's baffling to me that he's not a numb idiot, honestly. I'm still hoping for the best though.' _ "There's no way to know until something happens. For now, we should just be grateful."

Bardock held out his arm for his son to inject him with the cure. He watched Kakarot carefully, and realized he didn't winch at all. "You've gotten much better with needles—"

"Shut up!" He was never afraid of them. He was only uncomfortable, or that was at least what he told himself.

Bardock chuckled and rubbed his sore arm. He had seen himself further along in the future, so he was trying not to worry too much about his fate. Seeing Cellena die so horribly did shake him though. "Now we wait…"

Kakarot went back to his lab to observe his parents from afar. He was testing his father's blood every thirty minutes or so. There was no change at first, but the virus began subsiding in the samples he took. Kakarot took the risk and injected his mother so her brain wouldn't suffer any deterioration. In a day, there was no progression of the virus.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready, Mom?" Ninjin yelled across the gravity chamber. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan, and she was going to fight him in her normal state.<p>

"I'm ready."

"Okay. I'm not gonna hold back!" Ninjin charged his mother and viciously began throwing punches at Cerina. She was fast and graceful, so it was difficult for Ninjin to catch her at all even with him being a Super Saiyan. "How are you doing this?"

"Hard work and time, my son." She jumped up and spun in the air while kneeing her young son right in the face. He held his throbbing nose and moaned, but Cerina had no sympathy for him. "Oh, come on! Did I raise a weakling?"

"No!" He pouted. He thought he'd be able to beat anyone as a Super Saiyan, so maybe he had become a little arrogant. "I'm coming at you with everything I've got!"

He charged his mother again and he really did pick up the pace. Cerina was blocking and dodging his attacks, but he got in a good lick or two. They hurt, but she was honestly proud with each blow. But the more he circled around her, the dizzier she began to get. Suddenly, the pressure of the gravity chamber felt like it increased and her knees began buckling. "Ninjin, wait—"

He socked her good in the mouth and knocked her to the ground. He was threw his hands up in the air to begin bragging, but then he noticed she appeared to be hurt and not getting back up. "Mom?"

'_Why do I feel so tired?'_ "Turn off the machine, Ninjin." _'I should go see Kakarot. Something doesn't feel right.'_

She got dressed and put on a fresh set of clothes. She had Ninjin stay home, even though he was worried. She didn't want him to make anything a bigger deal than it had to be. She had the twins and Kara come over to keep their eyes on her children. She even offered to let them spend the night, which they were excited about.

* * *

><p>Kakarot was lounging on his couch in his office sipping on a big glass of chocolate milk when Cerina came to see him. Kakarot wasn't really a drinker, but he always liked something sweet. "How is your father?"<p>

"I think it's working." He could sense through her bond, she was upset, even though she forced a bright smile on her face. "How are you?"

She took a deep breath. It would make sense if Bulma tried to make her sick as well, and it was best to be tested before she ended up dead or infecting everyone else. "I've been training to fight my brother, but I've been off my game lately—"

"I think you should take a pregnancy test."

She cocked her brow. "You think I'm pregnant?"

"I do." Kakarot smiled. He remembered the feeling in his vision when seeing his dear Celicia. "I've noticed your tells, and you're saying something. You can't fight your brother if you're pregnant."

Cerina was happy for a moment, but she honestly wasn't trying to get pregnant and she just inherited another child to adopt into their family. A baby might have been too much on top of everything that was happening. "If I'm pregnant, I'm out of commission for months, and then he has the advantage."

"You've got to try, Cerina, but we do have to wait."

Cerina eyed Kakarot carefully. He deserved to be happy for curing his parents and supposedly fathering another child, but Vegeta was still in charge. "Do you even care that he's king and you're not?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I would, but after I was done being pissed, I realized that I was a little relieved."

"Why?"

"Because I just want to be stronger and protect my family. I don't want to sound like a juvenile, but screw the rest of the universe! Even being a genius is a distraction sometimes. My first love will always be fighting. I don't want to lose sight of that."

Cerina was trying not to get upset with Kakarot, but they had been scheming a while to make themselves the leaders. "Do you ever think my father lost sight of that?"

"No, and I don't think Vegeta will either. He's gonna make sure we all get back to basics, so he'll be able to as well. He's gonna need someone like you and Basila. If you two don't step up, he'll fall back on Bulma. I can see it happening. He doesn't care about the little crap, he just wants to fight and conquer. I don't even wanna conquer!" Kakarot didn't see himself sending out fleets of Saiyans to find new societies to bully into joining the empire. "I just wanna fight. I'm a soldier."

"And what if I win?"

"I'll suck it up."

"You make me wanna try so hard." Maybe Cerina was pregnant, because she was emotional enough for tears to form in her eyes. She stood up and started pacing around the room, but she was pissed at Kakarot. Everything they worked for suddenly didn't mean anything.

"What do you want me to say? That's the truth, Cerina! I wanted to be a prince to stick it to your father. I mean, I liked you, but I never really considered how I could change the world. I know that you'd do a great job. Are you the type of Saiyan that our people would want leading? I don't know."

"I can fight—"

"We're more than fighters. Under Fenn's suggestions, Cellena had us tamed to a certain degree, but your mother enjoyed getting her hands dirty too."

"I can kill—"

"I'm not talking about killing because it's necessary. We can all do that. I'm talking about ruling an empire of trained killers that do it for a thrill."

"I don't want our empire to be that way—"

"Then maybe we need a new empire!" Kakarot always thought his father was a little foolish. If he wanted to protect the earth, he should have never brought the Saiyan race to live on it. "This sort of change takes time. We're not ready for it."

"Maybe Fenn and his baby could have made the difference…" Cerina took a deep breath and held her head back as she moaned in frustration. She wasn't blocked by any supernatural water, but she still wasn't sure if she was the conquering type. Maybe the Saiyan Empire wasn't one they should have been fighting to rule. Maybe they had to change it from the outside.

"Maybe." Kakarot knew so many young and powerful Saiyans, especially sensitive half-breeds. He didn't know where they would all fall.

"I'll take a pregnancy test." It didn't take long, especially in a facility like that. Cerina had her answer in a couple of minutes.

With that out of the way, Kakarot continued testing his parents. The virus was recessing, which he could clearly observe by the fact that they were getting better and still shacking with each other in their containment room. Kakarot let them finish one last screw before coming down to see them for the last time. "You two appear to be well." He hoped he could finally shame them with his glares, but they had never been shamed yet. Why should they care that Kakarot's science team saw a porno of his parents? "I think it's safe to actually let you out."

Colleen was hugged up on Bardock's chest on the floor. She kissed his shoulder and grinned. "We get to do this on our own bed tonight."

"We get to do this everywhere in our house tonight."

Kakarot rolled his eyes. "I'll never be free of this…"

With his parents and wanting some private time, Cerina allowed Kara to stay over longer, and Fasha and Tora decided to stay as well since their father was sneaking in late nights anyway. Raditz was extremely grateful for this, because he was still enjoying Soko's company.

* * *

><p>Raditz couldn't sleep too well, but Soko was passed out. He noticed that the baby had her pretty tired as of lately and irritable. She pulled off the blanket while she was sleeping and harped on him for waking her up when he tried to gently pull it back on. He let her shiver instead, but it was sort of adorable. He knew she could be vulnerable. <em>'I really don't want her to marry Prince Vegeta, but that may be best for the empire…'<em>

Soko began to lightly moan as the baby inside of her began to restlessly kick and move his hands. Raditz remembered watching Summer's stomach rumble as the twins pressed against her. She was very uncomfortable, so it wasn't quite so joyous and wondrous, but he knew that Soko could handle herself.

"You'll be a powerful kid." Raditz touched her stomach and instantly drew his hand away as he felt something strange. "What was that?" The energy behind it was familiar, almost like he could sense a little bit of Kara. _'But how is that possible?'_

Raditz watched Soko carefully to make sure she was still sleeping. She hated when he'd try to rub on her stomach. "Here goes nothing." He touched her stomach again and felt something pressed against his hand. It wasn't just a jab like a baby would usually do. The baby took the time to connect and the longer they touched, the more attached he became.

"Raditz?" She was quite ticklish when he kissed her body all over, but it was strange that he was kissing her stomach. "What are you doing? I'm trying to sleep."

"You should have told me about Cell."

Soko's heart stopped and her blood turned ice cold. "What?" She jumped out of the bed and gathered enough energy to blow his head off if need be. She honestly hoped she wouldn't have to, but she had to protect her son. "How do you know about him?"

"He told me everything!" Raditz said laughingly. "Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you or the child."

"Did he do something to you?"

"He showed me our future." Raditz climbed out of the bed and began easing to Soko with his hands up. He was even smiling and happier than he had been in a long time. "He's gonna rule this planet. That's inevitable."

Soko was genuinely weirded out by how affectionate Raditz had become with her unborn child. He knelt down in front of her and kissed her belly. It was so very strange to her, even though she wanted it to be right. "You know what he's capable of and you don't care?"

"This child is the accumulation of our people's great strength. This is the most important birth in the history of the universe, Soko. Of course I care. I'm amazed!"

'_Cell, what are you doing to his mind? You don't have to scramble his brain. I actually like this guy. It'll be okay if you just make him forget.'_

"_No, I'm afraid we need him, Mother."_

Soko didn't want to involve Raditz. She loved her child, but she also had some fear about what she would have to do in the future. She didn't want to drag Raditz into that mess as well. But if her child said that they needed Raditz, she was going to let him in. "And you'll protect us, Raditz?"

"And I'll help make him complete." He kissed her stomach again and smiled. "He already told me what I need to do after Queen Cellena's funeral."

"Oh?" _'I'm afraid to even ask what you have planned, but I trust that we'll be safe._' Soko touched her stomach and began to smile. Her baby didn't want her to be afraid. They were going to be safe. As long as Cell was born, there was nothing to fear. No one would be able to stop him. _'My precious son!'_

* * *

><p>In another day, Queen Cellena was laid to rest. Her body was burned in order to stop the spread of infection, but Cerina carried her ashes to a memorial built in the center of Vegeta City. The entire planet had been running specials on television, magazines, blogs, and so on. Everyone was talking about honoring Queen Cellena, Vegeta's new reign, and Cerina's chance to possibly take the crown from him.<p>

Vegeta stood in front of his people and spoke kind words about his mother. He remembered saying something about her leadership being difficult to improve upon, because she was truly the one who built their race into an empire. She was a mogul, and too brilliant for her own good. He spoke about how it would be such an honor to serve after her.

But he did remember the struggle in his head about whether or not he should confess to everyone that Bulma engineered the virus. If it was out in the open, then he knew he would never be able to find a way back to her. She would always be a traitorous outlaw. But he would run the risk of making Bulma his enemy and revealing the truth about his mother's plans.

'_But when I defeat Cerina, no one will question my right to rule. Saiyans will follow the strongest, and Cerina doesn't have what it takes to lead our people. They should all know this.'_

All of Vegeta's pondering didn't leave him much time to be sad. For that, he was grateful. But not even Cerina had broken out into tears. They had already mourned their mother. Now it was just time to say goodbye and move on.

The royal family and their entourage watched paper lanterns fly all over the planet in honor of Queen Cellena at cemetery. It was elegantly beautiful, much like their mother. They placed her ashes inside the tomb that held King Vegeta's body. Cerina was a little sad that Fenn couldn't be with her in death, but everyone knew it was appropriate that she was with her king and their father.

Cerina thought it was as good a time as any to tell Vegeta about her condition. "I'm with child."

'_Well, that's just great! I was hoping to quickly defeat her. Now the humans will turn this into a big thing.' _"Congratulations." He tried to pretend to be happy for her, but he didn't have an heir of his own and now she would have three. "My offer to fight me will stand after you give birth, but once I have a queen, I'm going to revoke my offer."

"I understand." _ 'I'm gonna have to fight smart then.'_ "I want to genuinely help you, Brother."

"I'm glad to hear that." _'But I wish I could believe her. Maybe Bulma's nonsense is still in my head, or maybe my distrust is born from the fact that I know Bulma made Cerina legitimately unable to trust me. Whatever the case, I have to keep this empire.'_

* * *

><p>Colleen, Bardock, and Kara returned to their home. Raditz went home with his children, and Kakarot and Cerina went home with Ninjin, Leena, and Fenn. The world was different, but what should have been was properly restored.<p>

Colleen hogged the shower for a long time. When she came out of the bathroom, Bardock was stripped down to his underwear like he was about to just jump in the bed and go to sleep. Colleen was preparing to nag him for not washing and dirtying up their bed, but she could see he was upset. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Bardock saw his woman wet and wrapped up only in a towel and began to get frisky. "I am in the mood though."

She knocked his hand away before he could pull off her towel. "We just buried our queen, our friend, and your former lover. You're fine?"

He knew something was wrong when he didn't see her in the future. He had to die with her and fear her fate. There were worse things than death, and he had experience to go off of. "She couldn't have lived after getting sick. She wouldn't have wanted to be insane. Besides, she's with Fenn again."

"How do you know she's not with King Vegeta?" she asked.

"Because he's a dick."

She chuckled. It would have been very interesting to see Cellena in hell interacting with King Vegeta and Fenn. There was bound to be a fight. King Vegeta probably felt so foolish for ever allowing them opportunities to get close. "Go shower, and then come to bed."

Colleen laid down and waited for Bardock to have his way with her again. Bardock was unusually kind and affectionate ever since he almost caused her death. She wasn't going to complain either.

But Bardock didn't take very long showers. When ten minutes had gone by. She began to get worried. "Bardock?" She heard a thud and rushed into her bathroom. Bardock had fallen into the tub and was shaking with blood pouring down his nose. "Bardock, are you okay?"

His eyes had rolled into the back of his head and he wasn't breathing. His arms and legs were flailing about like he was having some kind of seizure. "Bardock!" She tried smacking him a couple of times, but that didn't work either. In two minutes, it had broken.

"What just happened?"

Bardock felt like his brain was going to explode. His vision was doubled and it was still hard to breathe. "I think I had a vision."

Colleen helped him get dressed and they teleported to Kakarot. They were sure they'd be interrupting Kakarot and Cerina being intimate, but the two of them were actually holding Leena and Fenn and burping them after a late meal.

Kakarot knew by his mother's face that something was wrong. "What's going on?"

Bardock rolled his eyes. "I'm fine—"

"He had a vision and collapsed in the tub. He's in pain. He's too proud to admit it."

Kakarot and Cerina eyed each other. They had just finished a discussion about the fear that his father's troubles weren't over. "I was afraid that something like this would happen."

Cerina took the children and put them all to bed and came back to join the rest of the adults in the living room. Kakarot sat in his favorite chair, and Cerina sat on the arm to be near him. Colleen sat on the couch with Bardock and grasped onto his hand afraid for him. "What's happening to him?"

"His brain did suffer tremendous deterioration, but since he's a psychic, his brain functions differently. He didn't lose his memories, but I don't think it's strong enough to produce his visions anymore or read minds."

"Then you have to stop," Colleen turned to Bardock, but he wasn't speaking. He was looking straight on to Kakarot and wouldn't say a word. "Kakarot, tell your father he has to stop!"

"I'm not sure he can always help it, Mother."

'_This isn't fair! We just saved his life. I can't lose him again!'_ "And what if he doesn't? What if he can't?"

"Something is wrong…" Cerina noticed Bardock's eyes had glossed over. It wasn't like him just to listen to everyone make decisions for him. "I don't think he's with us right now."

Kakarot walked over to the couch and stood right in front of his father's face. "Dad?" He shook his shoulders, but he wouldn't respond. "Dad, wake up."

His eyes began fluttering and he fell back into the couch with his nose pouring blood. He wasn't having another violent seizure, but this was somehow worse.

"We've gotta snap him out of this, or he's gonna die!" Kakarot yelled.

"Bardock!" Colleen screamed. "Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaardock!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Kakarot?" Bardock looked around the Kakarot's living room. He was suddenly alone and all of the lights had been shut off. "Colly? Cerina?" He tried to sense their energy, but they weren't around. Honestly, he couldn't really sense anything. "What's going on?"<em>

_Bardock saw the lights flickering on and heard two people walking around the house. One of them was a beautiful woman with a voluptuous body. She was hot! And he was ashamed to admit that to himself once he saw past her red hair and looked into her green eyes. "Fasha?"_

_She looked behind her and spoke to her accomplice as if she didn't hear Bardock at all. "I told you that he wouldn't be here."_

"_Well, we had to try."_

_Bardock gasped when he saw the young man. He was someone that he definitely knew. "Trunks?" He had seen him small and grown up, and this was an adult Trunks. They might have been in their mid-twenties or even older. Saiyans aged so well._

"_Maybe we have to accept that he's dead, Fasha."_

"_He is not dead!" She furiously shoved him in the chest. "I've lost too much to Cell. Kakarot can't be dead. He's the only person possibly strong enough to defeat him."_

"_Maybe there's a way if we rescue Gohan. Maybe we could talk some sense into Kara and bring her back to our side. Maybe I could try fusing with Ninjin—"_

"_He despises you after what you've done! You're a fool to think that he'd ever forgive you." Fasha's eyes began to tear up. She was so furious with herself. "I can't believe I even let you out of prison."_

"_Sometimes, the enemy of your enemy is your friend." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in close. "And sometimes, they're something more."_

_Bardock could see the sexual tension between the two of them rising, and it eventually exploded into passionate kisses and pleasurable moans. Bardock was stunned and sure that he was dreaming, because he had never felt himself inside of a vision so strongly before. But something was different. Somehow, someway, he knew he was trapped inside of the future._

"_What happened?"_

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** We're gonna get a BIG look into the future of Cell in the next chapter. Please review!


	70. Chapter 70: The History of Trunks

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait, guys! I'm planning on going to Book Expo America and Book Con in May, so I've been ultra-busy. Thank you for being patient. If you'd like to know about my trip, visit my profile.

**Q:** Do you see all of the reviews?

**A:** Of course I do, and each one is much appreciated.

**Q:** Where is Piccolo?

**A:** He's not going to be a huge character, just a plot device. He'll come when he comes, but don't expect a huge thing.

**Q:** What is your pen name and books called?

**A:** My real name is Christina L. Barr and my new book hasn't been released yet, but it's called_ The Color of God's Eyes_. The others are: _Superkid_, _Sunrise Sunset_, _The Light Book: Awakening_, _Almost Alive_, and _The Queen_.

Chapter 70

I do not own DBZ

_"How is this happening? Trunks is supposed to be dead." Bardock asked himself aloud. "Obviously, Bulma lied, but I went inside of her head. She couldn't have faked that, could she? Was she wrong? Were her memories altered?"_

_But even those thoughts weren't more troubling than watching Fasha take her top off and diving into Trunks' lips and chest. "Why is her son having sex with my granddaughter?!" He tried to retaliate and punch Trunks in the head, but his hand went right through him. "I'm in some kind of astro form. I can't effect anything."_

_Bardock couldn't just wait there and watch his beloved granddaughter have sex with some boy! Whenever he saw Trunks, he was likely to kill him._

_He walked out of the house once he accepted that there was nothing he could do. "Maybe I could find Kara in this world. She may be able to reach out to her or myself."_

_He took off into the sky. Everything seemed to be normal at first, but as he flew over the planet, there were cities that were broken and blown apart. It was the familiar look of battle when a crazed lunatic would destroy the world: Nappa, Cell, Majin Buu…_

_"But they mentioned it was Cell. How can Cell pop up now? Gero is dead. His resources are gone." Bardock was no detective, but he knew what he heard. "I've gotta set things right. Kara will know what to do."_

_Bardock didn't know where to go other than his home. If Fasha was an adult, Kara might have been an adult as well. She might have had her own place and her own family, but Bardock felt compelled to go to his home. It was just instinct._

_From the sky, he could see there was more added onto the house. There as an entire new section and a pool. Someone must have nagged him on about it, because he didn't mind jumping into a lake if he wanted to take a swim, but that was more of Colly's and Kakarot's thing. But he didn't sense any life forms. Still, he landed on the porch and opened the unlocked door. "Kara? Kara, are you here?"_

_The house looked very familiar, but also untouched. There was a quietness to it like no one lived there at all. But there were many pictures on the walls of people he recognized and some that he didn't. Kakarot and his family had grown older. There were pictured of Ninjin and Colleena all grown up. There were a couple of pictures of them younger, but older than he knew them in the present, with another child that he presumed to be Celicia. There were pictures of Kara celebrating her birthday with her brothers. There were pictures of Fenn and a blue haired child that looked a lot like Bulma, but not. Trunks was missing from the wall. Fasha and Kara grew up to be beautiful women, and Tora was very handsome himself. There was also a picture of Soko with a teenage boy and Raditz with his arm around his shoulder as if they were a family. Gohan was in one while he was younger, and one with his father as a teenager, but that was it. "Colly and I aren't here…"_

_He walked out of the house and glanced inside of Raditz's home. It was also empty. Bardock continuously walked the lands. There were volleyball nets, horseshoes, swings, and so on. It looked like his home was more like a vacation spot. Eventually, he stumbled upon two tombstones. "We're dead."_

_Bardock didn't mind all that much for himself, but when he saw Colly's grave, he trembled a little bit. He would hate for her to go without him. He honestly couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her. "At least we're together somewhere, Colly..." By the pictures, the world seemed like it went on fine without him. Their children would be alright._

_"Raditz isn't home, Kakarot's not home. I should head to the palace and see what's become of our new King." He flew to Vegeta City where he expected the king to be. He was surprised when he saw a statue of the newly crowned king as a memorial. "Vegeta too?"_

_Bardock remembered how Vegeta was Goku's friend, but it was extremely difficult to only think of him in that way. "I can't say I'm devastated. Bulma should be around somewhere. Hopefully, she's locked up." He didn't care to find her either. The less he saw of her, the better. Besides, she was nothing without Vegeta. If he couldn't be the anchor in her queen scheme, she had nothing._

_But Bardock was curious. If King Vegeta was gone, then who would be king? Trunks didn't seem like a leader. Fasha treated him like a reluctant screw and a criminal. He certainly didn't inherit his father's kingdom. "Then I should see who took his place."_

_As Bardock walked through the streets, he noticed that the actively busy streets of Vegeta were bare. There were people around, but there was a peculiar type of fear in the air. It took a lot to scare the Saiyan race, especially since they were so powerful now._

_When he entered the halls of the palace, there was a full staff. They didn't have the same fear, but they were strangely happy like it wasn't real. When he walked into the throne room, there was a young man sitting on the throne. Bardock vaguely remembered him from the photograph with Soko and Raditz. "Who are you supposed to be?"_

_The double doors opened up and Bardock's eyes grew large as his precious baby girl came in boldly swaying her hips with two glasses of wine in her hands. She was smoky and sexy. From the photographs, he get the impression that Fasha was more that way, but Kara dressed a lot more conservative for a girl her age. Now…she was a young Queen Cellena. "Kara?"_

_She didn't see or sense Bardock at all. She walked right by him and to the young man. "How is my favorite king?"_

_"That depends. How is my favorite god?"_

_She chuckled and handed him his glass of wine. "You flatter me, but there's only one Super Saiyan God around here, and it's you."_

_"Sadly, this is true." He offered her a toast by clicking against her glass. "You look stunning."_

_"Don't lust after me, Darling. I'm like your mother."_

_He became incredibly sad and brushed the rim of the glass with his finger. "I only had one mother, Kara, and she's gone…"_

_"Right…" She brushed his hair back. She was affectionate toward him, but in a way of taking care of him like a mother or a big sister. "I'm sorry about that. I should have been more careful."_

_"It's fine." He took a gulp and sat the glass down. He was young and really not much of a drinker. "Have you been able to draw out the former king?"_

_"My brother is still missing. Maybe you honestly killed him in the last battle."_

_He chuckled to himself, remembering how easily Kakarot failed. "I didn't feel his death. I think he was saved by something."_

_"Well, he won't be hiding for much longer. His beloved is my play thing up on the lookout. He's not gonna let her suffer for much longer. If he does, I'll kill her."_

_Bardock's mouth dropped. The Kara that he knew could never say or do such horrible things. "He must be messing with your head, Kara. I know this isn't you."_

_"And what about my friends?" he asked sarcastically. "Are they still joining together to defeat me?"_

_"They don't think of us as their friends anymore, and I'm certainly not their family. They can't see the beauty of what you are like I can." She stroked his cheek and smiled. She was definitely his caretaker, but something was wrong. Bardock could sense that he was still in higher authority than her. "We can change them. We can make them see—"_

_"There's no point." He sighed. "Besides, I like having enemies. It keeps me from being bored."_

_Kara admired Cell and his strength. She knew that he couldn't be defeated, but she didn't understand why she constantly pushed the limits. "They know Gohan is a potential to defeat you. They'll come to save him. When they do, they'll fall like Tora and Hope."_

_He rolled his eyes. He had heard about so much potential and it was constantly being disappointed. "I wish Gohan obtaining his full power was as simple as it should be. He's afraid of embracing his Saiyan rage."_

_She laughed. "I've seen him embrace it before. He simply needs motivation."_

_"And what do you have in mind?"_

_She placed her finger on her chin and pondered. She smirked once she knew the perfect plan. "Let's kill Videl right in front of him. That should push him over the edge."_

_"Kara, no!" Bardock tried to grab his daughter's arm so she could knock some sense into her, but he still couldn't touch her. "You have to listen to me somehow. Kara, you would never say that if you were yourself. Listen to your father!"_

_"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Do you know where they're keeping her?"_

_"I'm the Guardian of the Earth." She smirked. "I know everything."_

_Seeing that Bardock wasn't getting anywhere with Kara, he headed back to Kakarot's home to find Fasha and Trunks. Hopefully, the two of them would be done with their business when he arrived. Perhaps he would be able to speak to Fasha, or she could at least lead him to Videl._

_The two of them were lying on the floor and wrapped up in a blanket. Trunks was affectionately kissing her bear shoulder while Fasha looked up at the ceiling and reminisced about happier times. "Fasha! Fasha, you have to listen to me!"_

_"Sometimes, I really miss my grandpa."_

_"Am I getting through to you?" Bardock got on his hands and knees and hovered over her. "Fasha, I'm right here."_

_Trunks scoffed. "He's too weak to make a difference."_

_Fasha cut her eyes at Trunks. "Do you have to sound so much like your father?"_

_"Do you have to be so focused on trying to do the right thing like your mother?"_

_"I do."_

_"Well, it's too bad your father screwed everything up."_

_"Don't talk about my father!" She threw the blanket off of her and walked through Bardock. She still couldn't see or hear her grandfather. All she could do was curse herself for messing around with the son of Vegeta. "I can't believe I slept with you. Twice."_

_Trunks rolled his eyes. He would have liked to play with her some more, but he started collecting his clothes as she did. "Well, first time, shame on me. Second time, that's all on you, Babe."_

_Fasha was near tears, and Bardock hated to see his granddaughter so upset and lost. She was apparently running out of people to love, and Bardock could tell that Trunks wasn't the best choice to turn her affection towards. He wished he could have been there for her. "How did the world get like this, Fasha?"_

_The two of them took off into the sky and headed off to a desolate place in the wilderness. It looked like the perfect place to brawl if anyone came for a fight and needed to get smacked around through a couple of mountains. They landed in a cave where a young human was guarding the entrance. "Videl?" Bardock was surprised. He doubted that Gohan would be able to find his true love in a world he had corrupted._

_Her eyes were full of such hope. "Fasha, did you find Gohan?"_

_"I didn't." She turned her head to hide her shame. "How is Ninjin doing?"_

_"He's still recovering. We weren't able to smuggle any rejuvenation chambers. There were Task Force members everywhere."_

_"Is Bra okay?" Trunks asked. "She was on the mission."_

_"She's bruised up, but she's alright."_

_Trunks didn't want to look weak, but he did care deeply for his sisters. "I'm gonna see her."_

_A little Saiyan girl with short hair came running and grabbed onto her mother's leg. Bardock was in awe when he saw her. "When am I gonna see my dad and grandpa?"_

_"Soon, Pan." Videl patted her impatient child's head. "I need you to be patient. Can you do that?"_

_"No."_

_"Pan!"_

_She giggled. "Of course I can."_

_"Good. Go hug your grandma."_

_She ran off, and Bardock was tempted to follow her. He would have never thought it would have been possible for her to be born at all._

_"It's bad out there, isn't it?" Videl asked Fasha._

_"He's picking off all of the humans for fun. The Saiyans are going down for sport. I don't know if he wants world domination or extinction. It's up in the air."_

_"And there's no reasoning with him?"_

_"I don't think so."_

_Bardock was so puzzled. The way they talked about him was like they all knew him and grew up with him, but Bardock didn't understand how anyone could possibly grow up to be so strong compared to Kakarot and have Kara under their thumb. "Kara said that she was like his mother…" He thought back to that picture of Soko and the teenager. "Cell. Soko is pregnant with Cell right now!"_

_He began pacing around frantically. "I have to get out of the future. I have to warn someone about this. Kakarooooooooot!"_

* * *

><p>Bardock was moved down into Kakarot's lab. He should have had enough medical equipment to get him stable, but he was still lost in his visions and constantly having seizures. He was currently having quite the episode.<p>

"What can we do?" Cerina asked.

Kakarot stuck a needle of medication into his arm to try and calm him down, but it only worked mildly. "I don't know how much he can take. We've gotta snap him out of this."

"Kara?" Colleen whispered to her daughter as she sat in the corner meditating. "Are you getting through?"

"No. I feel like I'm being blocked by someone very powerful, even more powerful than me."

"Great," Kakarot huffed. "What psychic would be more powerful than Kara?"

"I'll keep trying." Kara was beginning to get frustrated. _ 'This power feels almost familiar…'_

* * *

><p><em>Bardock opted to follow Trunks down into the caves. There were tunnels deep into the ground. There were many humans and Saiyans hiding for the lives, training to get stronger, and just surviving down there. Of course, it wasn't going to matter if Cell blew up the planet.<em>

_Trunks went inside a fairly large tent where Bulma's young doppelganger was sitting down reading a book. When she saw him, she ran into his arms and kissed his cheek. Trunks seemed very cold like his father, but he was warm toward his sister. He appeared to be like himself, like the Trunks Bardock remembered._

_They talked for a little while, but Bardock zoned a bit of it out while he looked around at their possessions. He recognized a locket that Bulma wore. There were a couple of pictures of Bra with Ninjin, Colleena, and Fenn. It pissed him off that she was Bulma's child, which meant that she was going to reproduce in the future. She had a tail, so he assumed it was going to be a Saiyan. The father was most likely Vegeta, so he was going to buckle and regroup with her eventually._

_"I can't believe none of us are strong enough to defeat him," Bra said. "Maybe I can talk to Ninjin when he recovers. He's like my brother—"_

_"He'll never trust me enough to fuse with me after what happened with Celicia. He never truly forgave Gohan."_

_"Celicia?" Bardock listened closely, hoping that he could figure out what was going to happen to his granddaughter. "So she's the child that's going to die?"_

_"But he still found a way to love Hope!" Whatever happened between them all, Bra was hurt about it as well, clearly. But she could still forgive and love her brother. "Ninjin will do what he has to in order to save our people. If his father truly is gone, then he's our king."_

_"Cell may not allow him to have a reign, Bra. He's not a leader."_

_"So Kakarot is the true king?" That filled Bardock with a bit of pride for his son. "Alright. I can live with that."_

_There was a red light that began to creep through the slit of the tent. Bra and Trunks looked to each other in a panic and then ran outside. There were many Saiyans scurrying about to prepare to fight while some humans took up arms. Some humans decided to run, but honestly, there was nowhere to go._

_An army dressed in the Task Force uniform emerged. They were all transformed as Super Saiyans. The one barking orders looked familiar to Bardock, and then he recognized face after face. They were his halfbreed students all grown up and extremely powerful. "Take Videl. Kill everyone else you can find."_

_"No!"_

_Bardock tried to jump in the way of a blast that was aimed at a human child, but it passed through him and he was powerless to stop her execution. His favorite student was tough, but she was kind as well. "Cora, you have to stop this!"_

_Bra saw the destruction and charged Cora in a rage. She transformed into a Super Saiyan and the two began exchanging blows. Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan as well and began taking out others in the army._

_"I'm so useless!" Bardock growled from his rage. All he could do was watch the Task Force unleash an attack on people just trying to survive. He spotted Colleena holding her brother up. Ninjin was wrapped up in bandages and clearly still in pain from some sort of battle._

_"We have to get you out of here."_

_"I don't wanna run…" He was so weak, he had to mumble it out._

_"This isn't up for debate. You, Gohan, and Trunks are the strongest now that father is dead—"_

_"He's not dead—"_

_"Well, he's gone!" Colleena had tears in her eyes. "I'm not gonna lose you, Ninjin. I don't wanna lose another sibling. Fenn said he'll get everyone out. He told me to protect you!"_

_Bardock watched the two of them disappear. Kakarot probably taught his children how to use Instant Transmission, just as Bardock did._

_Fenn was unmistakable. He looked so much like his father, except he had black hair. That didn't matter when he transformed into a Super Saiyan, and he was much stronger than his father ever was when he lived. He was graceful and quick like Cellena, and he didn't mind taking the kill shot. A couple of precision blasts through the heart and a handful of Task Force members fell from the sky and onto the ground dead._

_"Fenn is getting serious," Fasha said to Trunks. "Don't you think it's time you turned it up a notch?"_

_He smirked. "With pleasure." Trunks clenched his fists and began screaming as his powers rose from incredibly high to inconceivable. His body convulsed as electricity emitted from his muscles and his hair grew out to an incredible length._

_Cora was getting frustrated with how powerful Bra was. She was keeping up with her attacks, and nearly no blows were landing. "I suppose it's true what they say about halfbreeds."_

_"Don't underestimate the fullbloods either. Ninjin will return more powerful than anyone."_

_"If he survives what we have planned."_

_"Well, none of you will survive my brother."_

_Trunks' transformation came to an end, and the result was a glorious mane of golden hair practically down to his knees, accompanied by outrageous power._

_"Retreat while you still can!" Fasha yelled to Cora. "You can't possibly win. Trunks, Ninjin, and Gohan are all at this level."_

_"But I have someone even stronger on my side."_

_One cue, Queen Cerina appeared inside of the cave. She must have learned Instant Transmission as well as another technique. Her body was covered in reddish brown fur, and her hair was black and spikey. Bardock knew he'd eventually see the transformation again, but he didn't expect that it would be on her._

_"No!" Bra yelled. "Not you too!"_

_"That's not her." Fasha could tell by her eyes. "Kara is inside of her body."_

_"I thought of opening her eyes to the glorious empire of Cell, but I thought killing you all with Cerina's hand would be more fun. If was able to push her body to this new level of power, and now I'll use it to destroy you all."_

_"We have to run!" Fasha screamed. "Do not fight her!"_

_Cerina disappeared and reappeared behind in front of Fenn's face. She latched onto him before he could do anything about it and stared into his eyes. "Listen to me, Fenn. Accept what I have to show you. Accept Cell as your king and your master."_

_"Don't listen to him!" Bra tried to charge them, but Cora blasted her in the back and scorched her before she could reach Fenn. Trunks rushed to his sister and caught her before Cora could finish her off._

_"That is the last time you will ever touch her!" Trunks stretched out his hand to Cora and a radiant blue light exploded from his hand and shot like a cannon and the beam eviscerated ten soldiers within seconds._

_Bardock could see all of their faces smiling and holding up pictures they had drawn for him. He remembered Summer's smile as she hung each one up on the wall. He hoped wherever she was in Otherworld, she wasn't watching her students be killed._

_"Fenn…" Kara burrowed her words deep into his mind. "I need you to go kill Ninjin and Colleena. Go do it now."_

_Fenn tried to fight if off. He tried to remember playing with his adoptive siblings, but all he could think about was his friend that he grew up with all of his life and how he needed to be king. "Kill Ninjin and Colleena. I understand." He disappeared._

_Kara smirked viciously, and it wasn't a look Bardock recognized on the face of his baby girl or his daughter-in-law. She was just like any other lunatic that tried to blow up the planet that needed to be put down. "Now, I need to know where Videl is. Or Pan. Or Chi-Chi. I'm sure any one of them will do."_

_"Kara, don't do this!" Fasha begged. "Please! We're like sisters. Your father wouldn't want this for you. You're stronger than this!"_

_"My father is dead, and you remember the way he left us, Fasha. That was his decision. And as for my relationship to the rest of you, it has to be put aside as my role as Guardian. Protecting Lord Cell is for the greater good."_

_"How can you say that?" Fasha screamed with tears in her eyes. "You know what he's done to our family. My brother is dead. He killed his own mother!"_

_"He did not kill Soko, and how dare you slander him!" Kara screamed. She was so furious that she was shaking. "If you're so content with being a hero, I'll let you be one, Fasha."_

_Everyone began to sense Cerina's power rapidly growing, but it was emerging at an unstable level. Cerina was grunting in pain as if her own power was too much for her body to handle. "Let's see who will be brave enough to do what they have to in order to save the world."_

_Bra gasped as she realized what was happening. It wasn't the first time someone she loved decided to use their energy like a bomb, but she could sense the destruction was going to be more than a giant crater. "She's gonna explode and take everyone out with her."_

_"Including cell?" Trunks asked. "She would never."_

_"No, she wouldn't." Fasha wiped her eyes. Ninjin was gone, Gohan was gone, Fenn was gone, and others who knew the technique. Kara knew the only person left that could make a difference was her niece. "Trunks…"_

_He looked up just in time to receive a kiss from Fasha's delectable lips. It was different than the two times that had been intimate with each other. He actually felt how much he cared about her, and how much she secretly cared for him. "What are you doing?"_

_"I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't have been sorry if there was a third time…or a lifetime."_

_"Fasha…" His mind was starting to make sense of it all, but he didn't want to accept it. "Don't do this!"_

_She didn't have any other options. She certainly didn't want to die and leave the fate of the universe in his hands, but she knew what she had to do. She wanted to be a hero like her grandfather and like her mother. "Goodbye."_

_She teleported in front of Cerina's body and grabbed her arm. Kara was surprised at first, but then she smiled. "Dying together, eh? This seems appropriate."_

_"I wish I could take the real you with me. That would have been the most appropriate."_

_"Well, Cerina will just have to do."_

_Fasha disappeared and Trunks yelled out his fury. The cavern began to shake from his explosive rage. His entire life had been about deception and lies, but he had something genuine with Fasha. He wasn't sure what it was or how long it would last, but it felt right. Now, she was gone._

_The Task Force members that were still alive began to retreat, but Trunks wouldn't let them all leave. He was his father's son, and brutality was a part of him. The bloodshed soothed him, so he continued ripping those responsible for Fasha's death apart while Bra watched uncomfortably._

_"But why would the rest of them leave?" Bra asked herself. "They must have gotten what they came for!"_

_Bardock returned to the palace where he knew Kara would be celebrating with Cell. Colleena was probably somewhere crying over her mother's death if she wasn't too busy defending her brother from Fenn, her uncle and adopted brother. He wanted to help, but if he could somehow get back to the past, he knew he could make a difference._

* * *

><p>"Kakarot…" Colleen hugged her son from behind and sobbed on his back. "Is he going to die?"<p>

Kakarot had done his best to stabilize his father, but he couldn't stop the aneurysms or the seizures. It was a good thing his body was so strong, but everyone breaks down eventually. "If he continues to have visions and reads people's minds, he'll die. It might not be today, but it'll be sometime. His mind can't handle it anymore."

Colleen began to sob harder, and Kakarot turned to hold his mother. He wasn't so uncomfortable with affection after being bonded to Cerina, but he didn't want to see his mother in such pain. "I didn't think I'd have to be without him again. I don't wanna lose him."

"Maybe Kara will get through to him."

She hadn't spoken for an hour. She had gone into a deep trance as she tried to break through to her father in the future.

"Do you think she can find him?" Cerina asked. "Their powers are far beyond ours."

"Kara once traveled from the future to save Summer and my mother from death. A few suggestions saved them from childbirth. I don't doubt Kara can accomplish anything that she sets her mind to."

* * *

><p><em>"I've done it!" Kara clapped and squealed before her proclaimed king. "I have the perfect bait for Gohan, Cerina is now dead, and so is Fasha. Fenn or Colleena will be dead by the end of the day. We'll see how that plays out."<em>

_"And where is this bait that you speak of?"_

_"Wait for it…"_

_Bardock watched the door anxiously for his granddaughter or her mother to be brought inside, but it was Kakarot's once beloved Chi-Chi that was carried in by none other than her former slave. "Krillin?"_

_Kara cocked her brow. "I think I sense something here. There's a familiar presence that I've been sensing all day."_

_"Go lock her up," Cell ordered Krillin._

_He bowed before the man that he used to hate before taking his former friend away. "Yes, Lord Cell."_

_Cell chuckled. "You certainly are talented. He would have been the last person I expected to bow after I devoured the heart of his beloved."_

_Kara wasn't quite listening. She was too distracted by the presence that she sensed, and she began to circle the room until she walked right over to Bardock and stared at the empty space. "Someone is here."_

_"It's me, Kara!" Bardock hadn't been happy since he landed in that wretched future, but now he had some hope. If he could get through to her, there was a chance he could snap her out of her madness or at least get home to prevent her drastic change. "I'm right here, Kara."_

_"I know." Her hand gripped tightly around his neck, and finally, Bardock could feel her touch. He looked around the room and it grew darker and the color was faded. It was some sort of astro world that Kara joined him in, and carried her master along for the ride._

_"This is a surprise," Cell said. "I never thought I'd be able to meet the famous Bardock while in this form."_

_Kara smirked. "And I never thought I'd get the chance to watch him die again."_

_Bardock was more than a little surprised when his baby girl choke slammed him into the ground, and he was even more surprised that he could feel pain. "Kara, what are you doing?"_

_"I remember this. You passed out while trying to connect with the future. Mom cried over your body. Kakarot tried desperately to save you. I struggled to get into the future, but someone more powerful than me was blocking the future." She smirked. "Ironically, it was myself."_

_Bardock struggled to remove her firmly gripped hand from his neck, but she was much stronger in the future, and she was certainly stronger than him in her astro form. "And what happens next?"_

_"You're about to find out!" She punched Bardock in the face, and it would have been hard enough for blood to spew out of his mouth, but he had no true body to hurt. But it did feel very real to Bardock._

* * *

><p>"What's that?" Colleen asked her son.<p>

Kakarot wiped the blood seeping from his father's mouth with a towel. "Something is happening wherever he is."

"Why is he hurt if it's not real?" Cerina asked.

Kakarot sighed heavily, realizing that his father's health was far beyond his control now. "Because his mind makes it real."

* * *

><p><em>Bardock used his legs to wrap around Kara's body slam her into the ground. She forced her way out of his hold and jumped on her feet, the same as he. Bardock prepared to defend himself, but his heart certainly wasn't in it. "Kara, you have to stop this! You must know that Cell manipulated you. He must have your powers."<em>

_"I do," Cell said proudly. "She may be my favorite donor, aside from my mother (may she rest in peace)."_

_"We Saiyans are killers. That's what we do. It's what we were built for."_

_"No. You weren't like this."_

_"I found a better way, Father. You don't understand what Cell is trying to do. He's not what you think."_

_"I know that he'll kill everyone in the universe if he gets the chance. I've seen what he's capable of."_

_"And I have too," Cell said with a smile. "I have your DNA, Bardock, and I also have your techniques and your memories of the world you saw." He was quite different than the Cell Bardock knew from his visions and he was apparently a lot more powerful. He looked just like a normal Saiyan. If it weren't for his amazingly blue eyes, he could have been a full blooded Saiyan. But something was off. The true Cell wanted to have a glorious battle, test his limits, and then destroy everything. Bardock could tell that there was something else that he wanted. "I'm quite interested in that world. Is there a way to reach it?"_

_"Why would you want to reach that dimension?" he asked. "One universe isn't enough for you?"_

_"You misunderstand me. I could care less about the universe. I simply wish to meet Goku, and he's been disconnected from this world ever since Shenron was destroyed."_

_Bardock was alarmed to hear that. He hadn't seen Goku in a long time anyway, but to never see him again? "If Shenron is gone, then there is no way!"_

_"I was afraid you might say that." Cell sighed rather bored. "Go on, Kara. Finish him off."_

_Bardock braced himself for his daughter's attacks. He was the one that trained her. He knew which leg she favored to kick with and the angles she found most effective. He blocked her kick, but there was a lot more power behind her than what he was used to. He could still anticipate her movements, but she was faster than she was as a child. Even if he knew everything about her, he was still outclassed. She was simply too fast and too powerful. "Kara—"_

_Her knee made impact with his face, and then her elbow with his jaw. He nearly stumbled to her feet, but she wouldn't give him a moment of relief. She punched and kicked until his entire body ached._

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Kara snapped out of her trance and rushed to his side. Tears streamed down her face as she watched his body go into shock and bleed like magic. She knew her powers weren't strong enough to save him. "Please, don't leave me!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Do you expect me to have some sort of connection to you now, Father? You left me years ago." She punched him so hard in his gut, he was knocked off of his feet and the air was gone from him. He couldn't speak. He held his gut as he was throttled in pain. "Tell me, Father, what do I need you for now?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Don't leave me!" Kara begged as she watched her father cough up blood and his body magically bruise. "I still need you! You're supposed to train me and watch me get married."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You missed all of it!" She kicked him in the face and knocked him to the ground. "I've long past forgotten you." But she didn't forget her anger in her heart after he had died and how betrayed she felt. "I should kill you now."<em>

_Bardock was too weak to fight his precious Kara. He couldn't believe that he was actually glad that Colleen was dead, so she wouldn't be able to see what had become of their daughter._

_"Wait!" Cell got off of his throne and grabbed Kara's arm to pull her away from her father's body._

_"Do you want the honor?"_

_"You know that your father survived this attack, and he was killed during the battle against King Vegeta."_

_Out of all the things he had seen and heard, that seemed the like the most ridiculous to Bardock. He couldn't believe that Vegeta would somehow get the best of him, and if Kakarot somehow found a way to avenge him, there wouldn't be a statue in his honor in the middle of Vegeta City. Something was very wrong, and he didn't understand._

_"I remember very well how my father died, Cell."_

_"I don't wish to change the future. Some things, certainly, but messing with time can have horrible repercussions."_

_"If he returns to the past with this sort of knowledge, he'll abort you!"_

_"No. He'll never get the chance." Cell placed his hand on Bardock's head, and his mind began to burn away. Bardock hollered out in excruciating pain, but there was no mercy from Cell or his daughter. "Don't you remember this day, Kara? Don't you remember what happened when your father woke up?"_

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Kara smiled when she saw her father's eyes open, but when he looked at her, she could sense something was different and she began to cry for the both of them. The thing that tied them together was forever lost. "His powers are gone."<p>

"What?" Kakarot asked. "Is that true?"

Bardock took a deep breath and tried to remember something. He was at home in his shower, and now he was suddenly in his son's lab. But he knew that he felt ordinary, and he hadn't felt that way in a very long time. The minds of everyone felt like paper walls he could bust right through, but now he couldn't feel them at all. He couldn't feel much of anything. "It's true. They're gone…"

Colleen wanted to be relieved, but she could feel how upset her mate was about it. "It'll be alright, Bardock. You weren't always a psychic."

"And your powers were killing you," Cerina reminded. "This is a good thing. Right?"

"I guess that depends on how and why you lost it," Kakarot said. "It couldn't have happened on your own. Your brain would have to be totally rewired."

"I don't know, Kakarot." It was the strangest thing. He had a horrible feeling that everyone was in danger and he had the answer if he could just remember, but nothing was there. It was all gone. "But something is wrong with the future. Very, very wrong."

* * *

><p>Soko woke up in the middle of the night starving. She reached over in her bed to plead with her boyfriend to bring her something delicious, but there was a cold spot where his warm body should have been. "Raditz?" She sat up and looked around the room. She didn't sense him. "Calm down," she said to herself. "He does have a family to get back to."<p>

Soko went downstairs and made herself a late night sandwich with plenty of chicken and mozzarella cheese and peppers. Her baby was practically dancing in her stomach. "You liked that, didn't you?" She couldn't wait to train him and experience the world with him. They would do all sorts of fun things like go on vacation and try unique earth food and see art, film, and go to amusement parks. She knew that Dorian wanted something dark for her child, but she wanted him to have a normal life on top of being a Saiyan warrior.

Raditz popped in the bedroom just as she was getting back in the bed. His face was a little blue and his pants and shoes were wet. "Raditz. Where have you been?"

"Don't worry about it. It's best if you don't know." He casually took off his coat and shirt like it didn't matter. Then he grabbed her arms and kissed his woman. "Since we're both awake—"

"Your hands are ice cold!" She stared into his eyes as he tried to cover up his mischievousness with an innocent smile, but he certainly hadn't inherited that trait from his mother. "Cerina mentioned that Vegeta buried Bulma in a glacier. My baby seems to be fixated on her for some reason. You didn't release her, did you?"

"I don't want to put you in a compromising position. For now, just let it go." He pecked her on the lips and continued taking off his clothes so he could get back in her warm bed.

'_If Vegeta or Cerina find out that Raditz did this, and if she outs my baby, I'm gonna be doomed.' _ "Raditz—"

"Let it go, Soko."

Soko could feel her child pressing against her stomach and urging her to stay calm. She certainly was not calm. She could only imagine what sort of madness Cell had planned for Bulma, but her precious baby had a way of always putting her mind at ease, and she couldn't hold onto the concern. "Alright. I need my beauty sleep."

"You do," Raditz said. "It won't be too much longer."

"No," Soko smiled. "He'll be here very soon."

To Be Continued…

**A/N:** All hell is gonna break loose in the next chapter as Soko prepares to give birth! Please review!


	71. Chapter 71: The Miracle

Chapter 71

I do not own DBZ

Soko opened her eyes once she felt her baby kicking. It was getting stronger and it was becoming difficult to be comfortable with it inside. She knew her baby was trying to be careful, but it couldn't have been easy having so much power and being so small.

She turned her head and saw Raditz pretending to be asleep. He would usually wake up when she would start tossing and turning, but he never wanted to leave her until she made him go. She honestly liked having him around. She liked that he was older, because he was mature. She didn't even mind his baggage. She had so much of her own. They understood one another.

That's why she needed to be careful. "I think we should stop seeing each other."

He opened his eyes and turned his head. "Why?"

"Because I'm engaged to our king. If he finds out about us, you could be killed."

Raditz rolled his eyes. He knew Kakarot and Cerina wouldn't let that happen. "We're fine."

'_Vegeta would do this just to hurt Kakarot. I know that he would. I can't take a risk like this.' _ She leaned over and kissed Raditz on the cheek. "Don't spend another night here, Raditz. Go home to your children."

Raditz didn't want to leave Soko, but she did have a point. He hadn't been spending enough time with his children. He teleported home. Tora and Fasha were outside training, so Raditz walked outside to watch his children spar against one another. He thought of their mother and how she had anxiety about them fighting, but she was always proud of them.

Fasha stopped when she noticed her father. She stared at him for a while not saying anything. She was waiting for some sort of explanation, but he only awkwardly stared back at her. Eventually, she stormed off inside of her house.

Tora was going to run after his sister, but he stopped himself. He decided to be more concerned for his father than angry. "What's with you lately, Dad? You're never around. Fasha's never gonna let you back in if you're never around."

"You're right." _ 'What am I doing? This thing with Soko will never last. I'm squandering my relationship with my children for something that will never happen.'_ "I'm gonna do better."

* * *

><p>Cerina was sitting down in the dining room with her son, brother, and daughter waiting for Kakarot to finish his last batch of pancakes. She was enjoying the perks of being pregnant before she had to wait for the worst.<p>

After getting impatient, she walked into the kitchen and saw her beloved texting instead of flipping more pancakes. "What's going on?"

"I'm being summoned."

"Why?" Vegeta hadn't demanded much as of yet, but Cerina was dreading when he called upon them.

"I'll find out." Kakarot wiped the pancake mix off of his shirt and pecked his woman on the cheek before teleporting to his unworthy rival.

Kakarot arrived in front of a table of food. He sat across from his king and swiped a strawberry from the table. "Good morning, King Vegeta."

Vegeta was unimpressed with Kakarot's apparel, but pleased with his speedy arrival. "I'm surprised I haven't inherited the title 'King Dick'."

"Well, that was a term of endearment for my father-in-law." He smirked. "We can have something else special."

Vegeta grinned hard. He truly did hate Kakarot, but he had big plans for him, and they would leave Vegeta very amused. "Oh, 'Brother', what fun you and I shall have."

"What sort of 'fun' are you referring to?"

"I need to know where you stand as far as your loyalty to me is concerned."

Kakarot laughed. "You think I would truthfully admit that?"

Vegeta grinned hard again. He knew that he could never truly trust Kakarot, but that didn't mean that he could never use him. "I know who my sister is—rather, was—but you never struck me as a weak hearted fool. Do you believe we are the rightful rulers of the universe?"

Kakarot was trying not to give off much of a reaction, but he hadn't thought much about missions since growing into adulthood. "I know from experience that it sucks being a weak outcast. I've had a taste of fame and royalty. I'm a fan."

'_His vanity will be his undoing.'_ "I don't trust you with my army. You could start a rebellion. But other than that, you lack experience."

Kakarot snickered at first, but then laughed harder. "I've fought plenty of battles."

"Mostly fights. Some battles. Not really any wars."

It dawned on Kakarot what Vegeta was asking of him, and he suddenly wasn't very amused anymore. "You want me to serve in your army and lead my own little killing spree?"

Vegeta cocked his brow. "Is that a problem?"

'_Why is he asking this of me? He has plenty of men. He knows that it would be foolish to trust me. What does he have to gain by doing this?' _ "Cerina won't like it."

"And are you the head of your house or is she?"

'_Is that his goal? He wants to turn Cerina and me against one another?' _"I don't mind being a Saiyan and having the instinct to fight. I don't even mind flying across the galaxy and winning some wars. All I want to do is fight worthy opponents and take care of my family."

"Prove to me that I can trust you, and you won't have any problems for your family."

'_It would be worth it if my children could be safe.' _"The last time I trusted you, I nearly lost Cerina and my balls."

"You did lose your balls!" Vegeta laughed. "You let your father dull your killer instinct with tales from a mirage of a person that you used to be from a world that doesn't exist. Then you bonded to Cerina and became more sensitive to her drivel." Vegeta leaned forward toward his brother-in-law once he could see him beginning to crack. "I can see in your eyes, Kakarot, that you're a true warrior."

"I am." Kakarot hated to admit it, but he was intrigued. He wanted to get stronger and test his limits. He had plenty of contenders to fight on earth, but perhaps there were other journeys he could take off world that would prove most satisfying. Besides, he had the feeling that Vegeta wasn't giving him an option anyway. "I'll leave after my child is born and Cerina has had the opportunity to challenge you."

"She's going to lose."

"Maybe, but she's going to try. Besides, I don't wanna end up like Fenn and never have the opportunity to meet my child." He glared at his king enough to let him know that he knew the truth about Fenn's unfortunate fate.

Vegeta smirked. _'We shall see if Kakarot is a true Saiyan after all.'_

* * *

><p>Soko fixed herself a slightly smaller than normal brunch. She wasn't feeling very well. Her child was getting restless, and she knew he'd be born very soon. He was kicking like crazy, and it was starting to cause more than discomfort. There was pain.<p>

Immediate annoyance was added into the equation once she received a knock at her door. "Cerina? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've sort of got nesting syndrome, and Kakarot has no patience for it. So, I'm gonna take all of this pregnant energy and convert it into throwing you an awesome baby shower."

"For what?" she snapped. "I don't need gifts, because I have plenty of money, and I don't really have that many friends. Why embarrass me?"

Cerina felt like a child being scolded. It's true that she hadn't honestly thought of that before. _'I don't want this to be a reminder that she's lonely.'_ "It's going to be awesome. I'm gonna throw it tonight!"

"Tonight?" _ 'I don't know why, but my baby is acting strangely. I don't know if I can take a crowd.' _"But—"

"I don't wanna waste time. I know you shouldn't be due for a few more weeks, but you look like you're gonna pop now!"

Soko took a deep breath. Hurricane Cerina was going to happen one way or another. "Okay. Fine. Throw it." She rubbed on her extremely swollen tummy. "I just wanna lay down."

She let Cerina have free reign over her house while Soko went to her room and lifted up her shirt. She had bruises on her lower abdomen, and she was beginning to ache. "You're ready, aren't you?" She collapsed on the bed and tried to relax, but she was overwhelmed with worry. She didn't consider that she would be killed giving birth, but if that were the case, she didn't know who would possibly put the child in check. "I don't even know what to name you…"

Cerina was determined not to let the day end in disappointment for her friend. So, she twisted the arms of the people she knew Soko was closest to. Raditz didn't need much convincing. Kakarot groaned a lot, but he of course came. The Task Force members that Soko didn't find insufferable showed up as well. When Soko finally came downstairs to greet her guests, she was surprised by the packed house. "Wow. You made it co-ed."

"Well, we are your friends." Cerina grabbed Soko's hand and smiled in her face. "We wanna celebrate this day with you."

Soko really wanted to continually hate Cerina, but she genuinely appreciated her efforts. "Thanks."

Cerina clapped her hands in excitement. "How about some games?"

"Or how about some food?" Kakarot quickly stated.

"I like food." Soko hurried off from her friend and into the kitchen. There was a variety of foods. Unfortunately, there was no alcohol, but that was probably to benefit the two pregnant ladies. Raditz came up behind Soko while she was picking at a tray of cheeses.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine." She rubbed her stomach that was even sorer than before. "Any day now, and he'll be here."

"And then everything will change." Raditz smiled, and it was unnerving to Soko.

"Yeah…" _'I wonder what my baby has done and truly how deep this will go. I mean, I've blacked out before. Has he taken control of me? Will Raditz ever be normal? Will he control everyone when he's born?'_

"I'm gonna go mingle with my guests. Cerina has put a lot of effort into this." She did mingle with her underlings, but they were still terrified of her, even though she was carrying a child. She tried to avoid Raditz a little bit. She was happy to see him, but no one could know that they had been intimate. That would have been a death sentence on both of their heads.

Kakarot pulled her to the side during the middle of the party to talk privately. "You have no gripe about killing?"

Soko was alarmed. "I'm not some kind of psychopath if that's what you're suggesting—"

"No. I'm not. It's Prince Vegeta, he's…" He sighed. "He made me an offer that I don't think I should refuse. He wants me to go on a couple of missions, and—"

"It's a good power play on your part, Kakarot. If Cerina wins her fight with her brother and if you end up as king, our people need a leader, and you've never led them before."

Kakarot was caring less and less about actually being the king, but he knew that it was still for the best. He had to be ready in case the opportunity arose. "This could turn my family against me."

Soko shrugged. "Cerina will get over it. Your father? Maybe not."

Kakarot honestly wasn't too concerned about Cerina. He knew that Cerina would be concerned that her brother was plotting something. She would want him to be around for their children. She might have been concerned about the people Kakarot would kill, but she wouldn't be horribly upset. His father would go ballistic. "Raditz worked for the empire."

She rolled her eyes. She didn't have to go off world with Fenn to know exactly how he was. "Raditz worked under Fenn. What sort of warrior you'll be is up to you, but I think we both know what King Vegeta is expecting of you."

Kakarot took a deep breath. _ 'This is a test. He wants to know if I'm as aggressive as him. He wants to know if I've got a thirst for blood.' _

Soko felt an agonizing blow to her stomach and hunched over holding her herself.

"Are you okay?" Kakarot caught her before she fell over. _ 'I swear I just felt an intense surge of power. It was strange, very familiar…'_

"Yeah." Soko was trying not to show how much pain she was in. She couldn't afford for any of them to be concerned. "I just wanna go lay down again. Send everyone home." She rushed away to her room.

Raditz started rounding up the guests and forcing them to leave, but he was too busy with everyone else, so Kakarot was able to sneak into the dining room where Cerina was stuffing her face.

Kakarot just had a bad feeling that he couldn't shake as he watched Soko hobble off to bed. "I think she's due."

Cerina had thought about it, but she dismissed it. "She's early—"

"She's really early…" Kakarot thought her quick pregnancy after her miscarriage was a bit odd, but he accepted it mostly because he didn't really want to care about female troubles of the heart. "I thought maybe she was huge because she's having twins, but that is one whole baby."

For a moment, Cerina felt something powerful. It could have been a Super Saiyan, but it was familiar like Broly was there. "Did you feel that?"

"That power…" Kakarot felt it too, but it felt like someone else as well. He could feel Fenn, but he was certainly dead, and there weren't many explanations. "Soko is in trouble."

The two of them ran upstairs to Soko's room. She was hunched over and gritting her teeth to block out the pain. Raditz held her in his arms as she agonized over her bruising stomach. The child was kicking, and his feet were visible against his mother's body.

Cerina and Kakarot didn't know what to expect, but they certainly were at a loss when they saw their friend being destroyed by her child. Cerina ran for her without thinking. "Soko!"

"Get away from me!" She screamed.

Kakarot had experience with delivering children, so he didn't heed her warning and ran for her stomach. "It needs to either calm down or come out of you. It's too strong."

But as soon as he touched her stomach, he was flooded with memories that he had forgotten. He was in a hospital with Soko talking to her about her child. Soko was terrified. She thought it was a monster, but Kakarot told her it was a miracle.

"_I'd tell you to call it Cell, but that would be too obvious."_

'_Cell?'_ Kakarot tried to pull away, but he could feel the child reaching out to him. _'This child is a miracle…?'_

"Kakarot?" She sensed that something was wrong with her mate and Cerina pulled him off of Soko. He didn't respond until she shook him and slapped his face. "Kakarot, are you alright?"

Kakarot could feel his will slowly coming back to him, but it was nearly lost. He could still feel the child inside of his head swimming around and trying to morph his entire being. And he knew that Soko was willingly let it grow into the monster that it was. "What's inside of you?"

Soko felt like she couldn't breathe. She could see disgust in Kakarot's eyes, and she knew that if he could get his hands on her child, he would be dead. "Raditz, get me out of here."

"Raditz, stop!" Kakarot tried to run for them, but they were already gone before he could reach the bed again.

"Kakarot…" Cerina took a deep breath and tried to think things through. She remembered being insane and scared to death of birthing her son, and yet somehow, Soko seemed a hundred times worse. Raditz clearly wasn't himself, and Kakarot was acting strangely as well. "What just happened?"

"Cerina, there was something inside of her trying to get at my head. It was some kind of mind control…" He remembered the human that Dorian instructed to kill herself. Kakarot thought he remembered the worst of Dorian's treachery, but there was obviously more.

"Is this something like Dorian?" Cerina asked. "Do you think she's carrying some kind of Tuffle?"

"I'm remembering things that Dorian hid from me. Soko came back from M-1 pregnant. She was mum about the father of the child and said that it died. That was all a lie."

Cerina wanted to refute it since she had seen the sex tape of her and her bartender friend. "So that human was all part of her deception?"

"Yes." Kakarot had heard the horrible stories of one of Goku's greatest foes. He wasn't the strongest opponent, but it might have very well been the toughest of battles. "That thing inside of her is Cell."

"Cell?" Cerina shrieked. "The Cell that killed Goku? That Cell?!"

"The one with all of our powers and secrets. The one that can perform any technique that we can as long as it has our DNA."

Cerina had also heard stories of Cell and knew about some of his unwilling donors. But she also knew that Gero was different in their world. While the Gero Bardock saw had an obsession with Goku, the Gero of their world had an obsession for her and her Task Force. This would be a more powerful creature. "If I was Gero, I would put Kara's DNA inside of it and make it able to read and manipulate minds."

"That's not the only thing Kara can do." It wasn't even the most terrible thing Kara could do. She could put her mind inside of people's bodies and take them over. She was too dangerous. "We have to find Soko. She doesn't realize what she's doing."

"And what are we gonna do once we find her?"

Kakarot took a deep breath and braced himself for Cerina's future outburst. "We have to kill her child."

* * *

><p>"What am I gonna do?" Soko paced around the frozen tundra with chattering teeth and a racing heart. Her baby had calmed down, but it was still giving off a high power level that would be easily tracked. It wouldn't be long before they were found.<p>

Raditz didn't mean to bring her there. It was the first place he thought of, probably because he had recently been there to handle some of Cell's business. "I'm gonna fight to protect your child. I'll kill them if I have to."

Soko stopped and looked her lover dead in the eye. She could see that he would do it. She was alarmed about his behavior before, but now, he had clearly lost his mind. "I don't want you to do that. You can't betray your family like this."

"I have to protect your child!"

"And what about your children, Raditz? Can you even think about them for one moment?"

Raditz honestly did try, but all he could truly focus on was the life of Soko's child and how he felt a deep love and obligation for it. "They'll understand once the child is born."

Soko felt alone, even if he was standing right in front of her. _'He's lost his mind…' _She needed his help, but if her child could make Raditz want to kill his family, then there was something seriously wrong.

* * *

><p>Kakarot started searching Soko's room for any sort of clue about where she had gone or to confirm that she was pregnant with Cell. Soko's room was pretty neat. She didn't have much of anything to show that she was involved in any type of social life. There were no photos hanging up. There were photos, but they were in albums tucked away. There was a box with pictures of her ultrasound. Soko was very cold, but she was strangely affectionate with her child. But that wasn't the only odd thing they found.<p>

Cerina gasped as she opened a drawer and pulled out a shirt that she recognized. It had the Task Force insignia on it, and it was in a man's size. She sniffed the shirt to be certain. "Did you know that Soko was sleeping with your brother?"

"I didn't, but I'm not surprised. Fasha angrily mentioned that he was seeing some tramp." Kakarot sighed heavily and drew his head back. "Cell must have gotten inside of his head while they were together."

"How long do you think he's been Cell's slave?"

"I don't know." Kakarot was so pissed! He should have noticed something was off about his brother. It was a shame that Bardock had lost his powers. _'I wonder if the Old Man saw anything about this. I'm sure he would have mentioned it if he did…unless this is what he forgot.'_

"And do you think Cell is in her head too?" Cerina couldn't imagine Soko doing anything to hurt her. She was sworn to protect the royal family, and she always did right by Cerina. It was more than friendship. It was her job.

"I don't know." _'Soko has always been a fierce opponent. If she's not on our side, then she's trouble. I have to move fast.' _"Try not to touch Soko when we put her down. That's how this version of Cell interacted with me."

Cerina took a deep breath and cursed herself for even thinking what she knew she had to say. "Do you honestly believe that we have to kill it?"

Kakarot's mouth dropped. He had flashback after flashback of being on M-1 and the destruction that occurred before and after. Gero was behind the moon simulations that led to the near destruction of the planet. Cerina nearly died then, and he nearly killed her. Kakarot didn't always care to listen to his father's stories, but if it involved Gero, he was inclined to believe the horrors. "It's not a child, Cerina. It's the end of the world. Literally!"

"That's what my father said about me."

"You were different. He had no proof—"

"Broly was his proof! How is this any different?"

"Broly was mentally ill. This thing was bred to destroy us. You! You know Gero hated you especially. Cell will kill you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Really? Because I distinctly remember rescuing you on M-1."

Cerina's face fumed up from frustration, but she knew she wouldn't be able to break into that thick skull of his. Besides, she needed to see how it played out. Protecting her family should have come first. "Let's just find Soko before I lose another friend."

* * *

><p>"Soko!" Raditz carried Soko into the abandoned and destroyed base that Bulma had wrecked when she was a teenager. He laid her against a broken pillar and tried to ease her pain, but Cell's power wasn't waning. "They're going to find us. Kakarot will be able to teleport right to us."<p>

Soko kept rubbing her stomach and asking her child to calm down. He was trying, but he was completing his formation in her womb. He couldn't help himself. She was trying to be strong and bear it, but she could feel him breaking her on the inside.

That same incredible power forming him, also drew Kakarot and Cerina to them like a beacon, and when she looked up, she realized that they were not alone. "It's too late."

Raditz stood up and got in between them.

Kakarot clenched his fingers. He certainly didn't mind fighting his brother, but he knew what it was like to stare into the eyes of a soldier content with dying for their cause. He didn't want to have to end him like Raditz always feared. "Brother, step away from her."

"If you don't leave right now, I will destroy you."

That only pissed off Kakarot. Possessed or not, he didn't have to be rude and delusional. "I'll go through you if I have to."

"You can try." Raditz wasted no time with his transformation and punched his brother as hard as he could in the face as a Super Saiyan. Kakarot was knocked up through the roof and sent through the sky.

Kakarot's head was splitting and his vision doubled, but he was still very much stronger than his brother and had the will to stop himself. He sensed his brother behind and above him, and raised his arms just in time to stop Raditz from caving his face in. "You're serious, Brother?"

Despite how bad the situation was, Kakarot did smirk. He always liked a good challenge and showing up his big brother. It was going to be fun doing his job once again. "I hope you enjoy your coma." Kakarot's eyes turned to teal as his golden aura lit up the sky.

Raditz could sense his brother's power level rising, but he wasn't afraid. He would gladly be willing to die for Cell and Soko, and he would have no regrets about it as long as Cell lived. He would fight beyond what his body could take if he had to. It would be his end. "Let's get this over with, Brother."

* * *

><p>Cerina could sense the boys fight. Kakarot ascended, and Raditz seemed to approach that level as well, but Cerina wasn't aware that Raditz was so powerful. Perhaps he wasn't. Perhaps his desperation was pushing his body beyond the point of survival. Cerina knew what that was like. "Soko, you can't let this happen."<p>

"I don't know what else to do." Soko fought off her tears, but they came nonetheless. She had grown to truly care for Raditz. Perhaps she could eventually fall in love with him. But she did know what it was like to love. She deeply loved Fenn, and she loved her friends, despite it being very hard to admit. She missed Arti, Bell, and Pak. She would die for Cerina ten times over. But nothing she felt for any of them compared to the love she had for her child. "Cerina, I know what he is. I know that he's a monster, but we all are. We all destroy. I know I can raise him differently. Please—"

"I can't let Cell hurt my family." Cerina knelt down beside her, but she was careful not to touch her.

"Cerina, I would never let any harm come to you. I just…" She didn't know how to explain it to her properly, but Cerina should have understood as a mother. "I love him."

"I know. He's making you—"

"No! I carried this baby. I talked to it. I've sung songs to it. I reach out to it, and it reaches out to me. He loves me, and I want the same chance that you and every other Saiyan mother gets: a chance to raise their child."

Cerina kept remembering how insane she had become while she was with Broly and how she would literally do anything to save the life of her son. Her love for Ninjin was the most dangerous force in the universe. She did unspeakable things all for him. "I fear what he might do to the world."

"Please, Cerina!" Tears slipped from Soko's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She was desperate, humongous, and had no chance of fighting Cerina. "You don't wanna be your father."

That's what Cerina truly feared. When she was growing up, she knew of her brother and father's cruelty and wanted no part of it. When she was with Broly, she was ashamed of her infidelity, because she knew how much her father had hurt her mother. Now, she held the life of a dangerous child in her hands. She could believe the superstitions or she could fight for the child to have an opportunity to survive and make its own destiny. "You're right."

She thought of Bardock and how he made plenty of terrible decision to save his son, but some of them panned out. "But maybe I'm a little like my mother."

"What does that mean?"

* * *

><p>Raditz was constantly using Instant Transmission. It was the only way to keep the playing field somewhat even. He kept using Kaio-Ken to fight his little brother, but it was maxing out his body while Kakarot was finding a way to remain superior. With each blow, Raditz was destroying himself.<p>

'_I can't keep fighting him like this! He'll die this way.'_ Kakarot wasn't playing around with his brother, but he would have to turn things up a notch. _'I need to blast him, but he's moving around too quickly…' _Kakarot looked down at the base where Soko and Cerina were._ 'Well, I know Cerina will be alright if Raditz fails. I might as well take a chance.'_

Raditz saw his brother aim his hand for the base. "No!" He teleported in front of it just as an enormous blast exited Kakarot's hands. Raditz was able to hold it off at first without much of a problem, but that was only because Kakarot didn't have enough time to gather sufficient energy through the first wave. The second wave was enough to start overpowering Raditz. "Kakarot, this isn't the way!"

Raditz dug deep inside of him. He had to somehow live so he could protect those he cared about. He had to protect Cell, Soko, and…then it dawned on him. _'Fasha, Tora…What am I doing to my children?' _What he was feeling for Cell wasn't quite real, or it shouldn't have matched the very real affection and pride he had for his children and for his dead beloved._ 'I'm so sorry, Summer!' _Raditz pushed himself further, and his body was consumed in a red flame that strengthened his entire body. He was shaking from the power and the massive strain on his body, but he couldn't stop until the large beam shooting from Kakarot's hands was redirected back at him.

Kakarot easily moved out of the way. He could have pushed his brother harder, killed him, Soko, and the entire planet if he wanted to. Or course he didn't want that though. He only wanted to break Raditz to the point of exhaustion.

Raditz nearly fell to his feet. "Kakarot, it's me—"

Kakarot had no time for his brother's half-truths or lies. He teleported right next to his brother and punched straight through the arm he built for Raditz as a token of his appreciation. The loss of his arm was incredibly painful, but Raditz barely had the strength to holler out. "Sorry about this." Kakarot headed butted his stubborn brother hard enough to knock him out, and he wouldn't be waking up for a while.

With Raditz out of the way, Kakarot flew back into the base through the hole his body created when exiting so abruptly. He was annoyed that Cerina hadn't listened to him and was holding her friend as she grunted to fight off the pain her child was putting her in. He was obviously alone in the necessary dirty work. "I'm sorry, Soko!"

Soko winched and hid her face in Cerina's chest as she prepared for the worst.

"Kakarot, stop!" Cerina commanded.

"Cerina, we can't. This child puts the entire empire at risk."

"What if we suppress the child's power and dark urges the way our parents suppressed mine?"

Kakarot lowered his glowing hand, but he wouldn't power down completely. "You would do that to another being? I thought you hated that our parents did this to you? Imagine how Cell will feel." There was no telling what sort of power dwelled within the child, but if it did contain Broly, that temper tantrum was going to be epic in a very bad way.

"We don't have a choice! We either limit his powers or we kill it. Let Soko have an opportunity."

Kakarot didn't want to, but he also knew that Cerina would have never let it go if he decided to rip the creature from Soko and crush it. Besides, that was pretty dark, and Kakarot wasn't sure if he was up to the challenge. "My father will never let Cell live. He would do anything to insure that I'm safe, and your brother won't let this stand either."

"Then we have to keep this a secret."

Kakarot's mouth dropped. It was a huge secret, and it might have been too large. There was no guarantee that it would work. _'But should I fear a child or should I welcome the challenge? It's the psychic powers that weird me out, but if we do suppress it, then he'll just be a normal Saiyan child with a lot of power. He may be a worthy opponent one day.' _"I'll be right back."

Cerina breathed a sigh of relief along with her friend when Kakarot disappeared. She could only assume that he went off to do the right thing.

"What if he's getting Bardock? What if my child is going to die?"

Cerina hadn't really seen Soko desperate and afraid before. It was strange, but beautiful to see her so vulnerable. "Soko, I wish you had trusted me in the beginning. I would have protected you."

"I know you would have. I was just scared for him." She had made a lot of bad decisions since coming back from M-1. Everything wouldn't have been so hard if she simply confessed to Cerina. She was her only friend left, and she denied Cerina of the trust and respect she deserved. "I'm sorry."

"I won't let anything happen to you, Soko." When Cerina saw Cell's hand poking through Soko's skin, she was unnerved. She didn't want it to hatch right through her. "You deserve every opportunity for happiness that I had."

Soko was trembling. If her child died, she didn't know how she would go on. She wasn't sure if she would be able to pick up the pieces of her heart and reassemble herself. Even if what she felt wasn't completely real and was forced on by Cell, she wanted it. She needed it. "I'm scared."

"You don't have to be. Kakarot and I will help you. I promise."

Soko whimpered on her friend's chest for a couple of minutes before Kakarot appeared holding some kind of old and fancy bottle. "You have to drink this."

Soko was about to reach out for the bottle, but she suddenly felt the urge to draw back. "Will it affect my powers?"

"Korin says that it won't. He says that it should only work on infants."

Soko had heard of what was done to Cerina. She felt rage for Cerina. Limiting a Saiyan's power was horrible, and she didn't want to inflict that sort of life on her child. Cell was frightened. The only reason why he wasn't fighting was because he required his energy to finish forming. "He doesn't want me to take it. I can feel him."

Kakarot narrowed his eyes in on her. He didn't know if Cerina was being controlled or not, but Soko was tugging on her heart strings anyway. He didn't have a choice but to do the unthinkable if everything went south. "This is the only way to protect him. If you don't drink it, he's dead. You'll both be if it comes to that."

Cerina's eyes widened. "Kakarot—"

"I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep my mate and my children safe."

Soko couldn't doubt him, and Cerina wouldn't be able to stop him either. "I'll do whatever I have to for my son." Soko reached for the bottle and Kakarot handed her the Purity Water. Her hands were shaking and her heart was rapidly pounding. But if she didn't take what Cell was begging her not to, they would both be dead for sure.

She took a deep breath and guzzled the entire contents of the bottle. Once the last drop was gone, the constant pressing on her insides came to an end.

"Woah, do you feel that?" Cerina asked.

"His power has dramatically changed." Cell was like a little Super Saiyan about to be birthed into the world—probably more—but now he was no stronger than the average half-breed child about to be born into the world.

Soko was relieved to finally feel safe in her own body again, but there was a terrible price. She missed hearing her baby speak to her, and now she didn't feel him in her head at all. "It's strange…"

Cerina dared to touch Soko's stomach. Her baby was tamed. She didn't feel anything strange when she touched Soko's baby bump. "Do you still…love him?"

Soko had to ask herself that. With him gone, she could finally decide what she wanted. Being a mother without a mate was certainly not in the cards before. Now, her child brought a smile to her face. "With everything that I am."

The floor underneath them was suddenly soaked. Kakarot backed away in complete disgust. Cerina was unfortunately close and her pants got wet. "Your water just broke."

"Ahhhh!" Soko grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed to alleviate some of that pressure. Cerina gritted her teeth and tried to squeeze back, but Soko was remarkably powerful. "He's ready."

Of course Cerina had given birth, but she had never been the one to help with any delivery. "Kakarot? What should we do?"

Kakarot trusted his instincts. They were pretty much spot on when he wasn't being overly stubborn, and his instincts were telling him that Cell should be killed. His children would one day be in danger if he didn't do the right thing and destroy Cell. But there was something else inside of him telling him to let him go. He wasn't sure if that was the "Goku" part of him that wanted to see Soko and her baby be redeemed or if it was the selfish Saiyan that wanted a challenge one day.

"See if you can find any blankets and towels. If there's no water, grab a bowl or some kind of container to melt the snow."

Cerina let go of Soko and started running away to search the facility. Before she could get too far, she turned around to see her mate. "Are you seriously about to deliver Cell?"

"That's not his name!" Soko could never say that name again. If she spoke it, he would come into existence. Cell was the monster, not her child. "His name is Tarro."

Kakarot slowly nodded and then smiled. He was playing a very dangerous game, but he felt like he could risk it. If Cell did happen to get his powers restored, Kakarot knew that it would be the greatest fight of his life. Though that should have frightened him, he was very excited. "Okay. Let's bring Tarro into this world."

Within three hours, Soko was back in her own bed with her bundle of joy in her arms. He was a beautiful baby boy with unforgettably blue eyes that mirrored Bulma's color. She wondered what the exact genetic makeup of her son was, but she also didn't care. He was wonderful either way.

"He's beautiful," Cerina spoke in aw to her friend. She couldn't believe that the famed Cell was such a handsome baby boy.

"I can't believe he's normal."

"He's as normal as he can possibly be. He has more than your DNA, Soko. He's more than your responsibility."

Soko could sense a warning and became defensive. "I take it that you're going to watch him."

"Very closely, and you should as well. Besides the fact that he could turn on us and kill us all, there are side effects to this potion. I nearly died when my power level became too high. I imagine Tarro will suffer a similar fate. If he truly has Broly's DNA, he could suffer the same delusions."

"I know the risks, but I don't care. He's my son."

_'I hope he loves you just add much as he loved you, Soko.'_ Cerina noticed how peaceful her child was in his mother's arms. He must have cared something for Soko since he didn't take over her mind.

"Where's Raditz?" Soko hesitantly asked.

"He's recovering at his brother's lab. Kakarot is talking to him. He'll make sure he complies."

* * *

><p>"Are you insane!?" Raditz yelled at his brother. It was bad enough that he remembered being manipulated like a puppet. It was bad enough that he tried to kill his brother and neglected his children. It really sucked that Kakarot broke his mechanical arm. But it was far worse that Cell was still alive! "This thing took over me. It made me do things that could endanger is all."<p>

"Oh?" Kakarot laughed. "Let's talk about you sleeping with Soko!"

Raditz suddenly didn't want to speak anymore.

"If Vegeta finds out, you are screwed. She could be killed, but you will definitely die. Think about your children!"

"Don't worry about us. As long as she's aligned with that monster child, we're done."

"We have to keep this secret, Raditz." Kakarot smiled and patted his brother's arm. "I'll even rebuild your arm."

Raditz was furious, but he knew he'd need his help. "I've done something horrible, Kakarot. If King Vegeta finds out—"

"What did you do?" Kakarot seethed.

Raditz didn't even want to admit it to Kakarot, but he knew he needed help finding her. "Something very bad for all of us."

* * *

><p>Mrs. Briefs hadn't had a visitor in quite some time. She was anxious that it might have been an old friend. There were two people she always hoped for, but the person at the door was someone she didn't expect to ever see again. "Bulma?"<p>

She was in a dark hoodie and glasses and her hair was dyed black, but a mother could always tell by the eyes. It was the last place she wanted to be, but she didn't have a choice. "I need your help."

To be continued...

A/N: Cerina VS Vegeta is coming up next!


End file.
